Parázs
by Mallorn85
Summary: Fordítás! Hungarian translation of Vathara's Embers - A sárkánytüzet nem olyan könnyű kioltani; mikor Zuko újra felfedez egy elveszett tűzidomár technikát, a váltakozó lángok megváltoztathatják a világot... az "Abszolút lopás" után következik.
1. Chapter 1

**Parázs**

Írta: Vathara

Fordította: Mallorn85

Szerzői megjegyzés: Minden ami Avatar, nem az enyém. (Mintha bárki kételkedett volna.) Időben egy-két nappal a „Theft Absolute – Abszolút lopás" után kezdődik, de még mielőtt összefutnak azzal az idiótával akinek a dao-ját a Kék Szellem ellopja. Fair figyelmeztetés, hogy ebben az AU-ban Iroh kevésbé a Szeretet Mártírja, sokkal inkább Nyugalmazott Nagymenő. Egy jó tábornok sem fog – nem számít mennyire békésen nyugdíjazott – elereszteni egy kiképzés alatt álló tisztet anélkül, hogy némi józan észt ne verjen bele. Plusz a sárkányok sokkal jobban bele lesznek bonyolítva a történetbe és az egész „a tűz élet" rész _sokkal_ nagyobb szerepet kap.

Ford: magyar szinkronba, fordításba belehallgattam. Ha komolyabb eltérés lenne a dolgok között, akkor bocsi, hivatkozom a fordítói szabadságra (már ha létezik ilyen). Sajna 'idomár' és 'idomítás'-nál én sem találtam jobb kifejezést (egyenlőre).

* * *

A tompa nyögés ébresztette fel a gyenge hajnal előtti fényben.

_Ellenség? Bekerítve? Rajtaütés?_

Zuko csendes, mély lélegzetet vett, készen arra, hogy halálos meglepetést zúdítson bárkire, akinek sikerült a közelükbe ólálkodni-

Senki. A Föld Királyságának éje csendes volt. Csak a csupasz táboruk rejtve az úttól, a madarak bosszantóan vidám csiripelése, a levegő furcsa, füves szaga szén füst, vagy a só nélkül….

És egy újabb, álmosan mormogó panasz Bácsika pokróca felől.

Zuko sóhajtva kieresztette a lélegzetét, együttérzően összerezzenve. Hetek teltek el, mióta a Zhao felbérelte kalózok kirobbantották a saját hajójából és a mélyebb sebei közül néhány, nagybátyja minden erőfeszítése ellenére, hogy kitisztítsa őket és távol tartsa tőlük a fertőzést még mindig sajgott. Ami csak még nehezebb lett míg az óceánon sodródtak készletek nélkül. A tutaj alatt fogott hal és az alkalom adtán felbukkanó jéghegyekből kipattintott víz csak annyira tellett.

És most számkivetettek voltak, akik egy bozótos üregben aludtak tűz nélkül. Ha _ő_ sajgott, Bácsika valószínűleg egy meleg forrásban való hosszú, nyugtató merítkezésről álmodott.

_Persze. Mintha a legutóbbi olyan jól sült volna el._

Zuko felnyögött és megszorította orrnyergét, megpróbálva blokkolni annak emlékét, ahogy visszaterelte majdnem-pucér bácsikáját a hajójukhoz, a lezúzott földidomárokkal a nyomukban. Ha _soha_ többé nem kell ezt látnia, az is túl korai lenne.

…_Ma már nem alszom vissza. Fenébe._

Soha nem volt mély alvó. Nem, mióta-

_Aludj, és az emberek eltűnnek. Aludj, és a világ darabjaira hullik és semmi, amit teszel nem rakja rendbe többé…._

-Már régóta nem. A hajójukon nem volt probléma. Annyira. Most, menekvés közben, viszont….

Fájdalmas mordulás. Zuko megdermedt. „Bácsikám?"

Csend. Sóhaj. „Öreg csontok, Kisöcsém. Ne aggódj. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a következő városban találunk majd egy jó puha ágyat." Kuncogás. „Vagy legalább egy istállót. Nem olyan rossz a széna, ha rendben van tartva."

Aha. Amilyen az ő szerencséje? A következő város teli lesz a Tűz Népe katonáival, vagy veszett Föld Királysági fajankókkal, vagy ott lesz Azula. És ha a szellemek különösen csípős kedvükben vannak, mindhárom lesz. „Először el kell _jutnunk_ a következő városig," felelte Zuko kurtán. „Fordulj meg." Nem volt olyan jó, mint Bácsika – senki sem volt, Azulán és a Tűz Úron magán kívül – de ezt meg kellett hogy tudja csinálni.

Vagy legalább, ha mégsem, Bácsikának csak a ruhája perzselődik meg. Annyival meg tudnak birkózni.

Lassan összedörzsölte kezeit, tenyér alig érintve tenyeret bizsergető, körkörös áramlásban. Óvatosan emelte a hőt, egyenletesen tartva, ahogy szétválasztotta kezeit, soha nem jutva egészen lángig….

A tűz jó volt. De néha – mondjuk, mikor beszorultál víz alá, _jég_ alá – a hő jobb volt.

Csillámló levegővel az ujjai körül Zuko fájó izmokat kezdett gyúrni.

„Hmm." Bácsika meglepettnek hangzott, nem elégedetlennek. „Kisöcsém?"

„Trükkös," préselte ki Zuko tartva a forró-de-nem-égető-t míg csomókat és húzódásokat kutatott fel. Ha lehunyta a szemeit, majdnem el tudta képzelni, hogy látja őket; halvány réz, ahol a test természetes tűz-áramlásának olvadt aranynak kéne lennie. „Nem vagyok túl jó ebben."

„Ah. Hát. Akkor, feljebb."

Néhány perc, és le kellett állnia. A reggeli hiányától és a nem elég alvástól a koncentrációs készsége csapzott volt és nem akarta felgyújtani a nagybátyját.

… Hát, hacsak nem megint elveszett az a hülye lótusz-kő.

Iroh bácsi felült, ahogy elmozdult, elgondolkodó arccal. „Érdekes alkalmazása a sebkezelésnek, Zuko herceg."

„…Nem alkalmazás volt. Annyira." Zuko a hajnalba meredt, megpróbálva összeegyeztetni az utat, amin jártak Föld Királyság térképekről való emlékekkel. Térképek, amik immár elvesztek a hajójával és _átkozott_ Zhao-

„_Fogd a kezem!"_

Zuko megrázta a fejét, megpróbálta nem látni a dühöt és az elszörnyedést azokban a szemekben. Kinek kellett még több bizonyíték, hogy a szellemek pikkeltek rá? Még egy ellenséget sem volt képes megmenteni….

„Kisöcsém?"

„Csak – valami, amit Anya csinált," bökte ki. „Mikor megpróbáltam tartani az iramot Azulával és – nem ment." _Mikor újra kudarcot vallottam. Fájdalmasan_. „Jó ideje nem gondoltam már bele… mehetünk már?"

„Ah, szóval út közben eszünk? Fiatalok, olyan sietősek…." Az átható pillantásra Iroh csak mosolygott. „Nem lesz semmi bajom, Kisöcsém. Roppant nagy jót tettél egy vénember hátával."

Semmi más. _Agninak hála_. Zuko megkönnyebbülten kezdett tábort bontani. Ursát említeni mindig kockázatos volt. Említsd csak meg és Bácsika lehet, hogy _beszélni_ akar róla. És az egyszerűen csak… fájt.

Iroh lassabban követte, egy lángnyelvet lehelve ütött-kopott tábori üstjükre egy kis reggeli teáért. A gőzbe bámult, mintha az ködként válna szét, hogy feltárja a jövőt. Vagy a múltat.

De ugyanakkor, ez volt Iroh és a tea. Mindig.

* * *

_Többet kellett volna beszélnünk apám halála előtt, Ursa_. Hagyva, hogy unokaöccse vegye át a vezetést, Iroh a gondolataiba mélyedve ballagott. Sokkal könnyebben tartotta az iramot, mint azt jogosan várhatta volna, egy újabb durván töltött éjszaka után. Lehetett egyszerűen a mély hő maradozó jóléte, Agni tudja, sok fájdalmat elsimított. És mégis…

_Beszélnünk kellett volna, bizony._

De az idő soha nem tűnt megfelelőnek. Már a kezdetektől.

„_Iroh herceg, jönnie kell…"_

Az éjszaka legsötétebb őrségén tápászkodott fel ágyából, Ursa úrnő egyik bátrabb szolgálója által keltve. A történet úgy ömlött a cselédlányból, mint zivatar vize a tetőről. Ozai örököse, végre megszületett, de nem a szerencsés délben, hanem éjfél elátkozott óráján. Csecsemő és anya egyaránt kimerült a küszködéstől, elhagyatva a leendő apától, miután az orvosok kijelentették, hogy a gyermek aligha éli meg a hajnalt. Ursa úrnő kedélyének hirtelen _fellobbanása_, hogy kidobta a haszontalan úgynevezett orvosokat, hogy annyi fát követelt, ami elég a fél palota lángra gyújtásához, aztán hogy mindenkit elküldött….

Nem tudta hibáztatni a személyzetet az óvatosságukért. Ozai házassága, csakúgy mint az övé egy olyan család leányával köttetett, amely ismert volt a tűzidomári vitézségéről, hogy minél jobban biztosítsák az életerős utódokat Sozin örökségéhez. És a tűz a szenvedélyből kapta az erejét. Ursa úrnő lehet, hogy általában gyengéd lélek volt, de hogy ha… felzaklatták….

Az ajtó zárva volt, de ő tudta hogy lehet megkerülni. Csendben hatolt be, éberen, mintha egy ellenséges erődbe lopakodott volna.

_Legalább nem ég semmi sem._

Bár jelentős mennyiségű hamu volt félrekotorva a kandalló egyik oldalán. Egy kis, egyenletes tűz még mindig égett a másikon, a lángok elhajolva, hogy-

Iroh mozdulatlanná dermedt, lélegzetet is alig merve venni.

Ursa közvetlenül a tüzet szegélyező köveken ült, ügyet sem vetve a laza ruháját szennyező koromra és füstre. Szemeit lehunyta a legteljesebb összpontosításban és a kezei….

A kezei lángokba burkolóztak.

_Arany. Zöld. Ibolya. Mint napfény tavaszi erdőn át._

Lángok, amiket először magán futtatott át, röviden, erőt lélegezve be. Aztán, lassan és maradozón az ölében összekuporodott csöpp alakon. Minden mosdatásnyi tűz egy kicsivel több kéket űzött el a gyermek bőréről, könnyítette a légzését görcsös erőlködésből egészségesebb csuklásokká.

Óvatosan, mérhetetlenül örülve, hogy egyedül van, Iroh melléje térdelt. Ha szerencséje volt, ha ez valóban az volt, aminek tűnt, akkor amaz túl mélyen volt a gyógyító transzban, hogy észrevegye.

_De hogy lehetséges ez? Láttam már vízidomárokat gyógyítani, de tüzet?_

Végre, teli torokból jövő sírás. Ursa felnyitotta szemeit, előreroskadva-

Mindkettejüket elkapta. „Ha a krízis elmúlt, húgom, talán mindkettőtöknek ágyban lenne a helye?"

Ursa elfehéredett. „_Láttad_…."

„Amint egy anya törődik a fiával," jelentette ki Iroh szilárdan. "Szóval. Ez az unokaöcsém?"

„Zuko." Felemelte állát és egy kis szín is visszatért az arcába. „A neve Zuko."

„Zuko," bólintott Iroh. „Lu Ten örülni fog, hogy reggel találkozhat az unokatestvérével." Lepillantott a félig lehunyt szemekbe, amik fényes, igazi Tűz Népe arany-

_Arany?_

A kezeiben tartotta Lu Tent hetekkel a fia születése után, még mindig eldöntetlen csecsemő-kék szemekbe nézve. Csak hónapokkal később, növekedéssel és idővel kéne bármely gyermeknek mutatnia mely elemhez születtek.

„Én is így születtem."

Meglepve pillantott fel öccse feleségére.

„A családom nem említette volna. Nem azzal, ahogy Azulon Tűz Ura kezdeményezte a megállapodást… anyám azt mondta olyan volt, mint megpróbálni kikölteni egy követ." Ursa a fiára mosolygott, keserédesen. „De elég erős voltam, hogy éljek. És ő is."

„Azt látom." Iroh kérdőn felvonta szemöldökét. „De hogyan?"

„Egy régi legenda." Felpillantott. „Ő nem tudhatja."

Nem volt szükséges megkérdezni, hogy _ő_ ki. Fivére nem viseltetett túl jó szívvel a titkok iránt. Vagy azon dolgok iránt, amiket nem tudott előre megjósolni, és nem tudott irányítani.

„Amint azt a fivéremnek mondani fogom," felelte Iroh szilárdan, „Csak egy anyát láttam, aki ott ült a fiával, ahol a tűz melege a leginkább a javukra válhatott." A legnyájasabb arccal pillantott rá. „De nem tagadhatom, egy ilyen technikát roppant szívesen megtanulnék."

„Végül is megpróbálhatjuk…."

Meg is próbálták, emlékezett most vissza Iroh a porban cammogva. Többször is. Megtanulta hogyan használja a hőt, hogy megelőzze a fertőzést és segítsen a testnek meggyógyítani magát; olyan fortélyokat, amik életbe vágóvá váltak tizenhárom évvel később, mikor a királyi orvosok biztosak voltak benne, hogy Zuko el fogja veszteni a szemét és a hallását, talán az életét is.

De akkor is, csak bátorítani tudta a testet. Soha nem volt képes úgy megjavítani, ahogy Ursa tette; átformálni a láng leglényegét magának az életnek energiájává. És soha nem árulta el, milyen legenda vezette tanítóit egy ilyen ritka technikára. Bár, utazásait tekintve és azt, amit látott, kitalálhatta.

_Arany és zöld és ibolya_, gondolta Iroh, ellépve egy darázs elől. _Sárkánytűz_.

Láng, amiről azt hitte Zuko, mint jómaga, egyszerűen képtelennek bizonyult használni. Vagy soha nem volt ideje megtanulni; idomítása későn érett – olyan _apró_ gyermek volt – és még csak tíz éves volt, mikor Ursa eltávozott.

_Feltételezted_, torkollta le magát Iroh. _Soha nem kérdezted. Ismered az öcsédet. Zuko lobbanékony és hamar gerjed haragra, de nem bolond. Egy gyógyító, mint a Tűr Úr örököse? Megbocsáthatatlan._

Igen. Az lenne, nemde?

És roppant érdekes volt, ahogy Zuko reagált arra a fiatal gyógyító-növendékre, Song-ra. Elgondolkodott, most az egyszer, még ha noszogatva indult is….

_Nem mehetünk haza. Azula úgy hazudik, ahogy lélegzik, de még ő sem merne úgy bebörtönözni minket, ha az nem a Tűz Úr akarata lenne._

És amint Azula kezére kerül, unokaöccse meghal. Azula akart lenni az örökös; szomjazott rá és Ozai áldására, ahogyan a sivatagi utazók szomjaznak. Csak Zuko száműzetése – Zuko _élete_ – állt közte és mindaközt amit kívánt.

Látta őket harcolni. Zuko habozna. Azula _nem_.

_Nem mehetünk haza. De az unokaöcsémnek erre magának kell rájönnie._

Persze, miféle nagybácsi lenne, ha nem segítene?

„Bácsikám?" Sásból készült kalapja alól Zuko mélységesen mély gyanakvással méregette őt.

Iroh ártatlan meglepetésbe simította a tervezgetés minden jelét. „Csak azon gondolkodtam hogyan juthatnánk ahhoz az ágyhoz, kisöcsém. És talán valamiféle készletekhez is."

„A királyi család tagjai vagyunk. Oda kell adják amit akarunk!"

…_Ez lehet, hogy több időbe fog telni, mint gondoltam_. Bár egy része egyszerűen csak fájdalom volt és sértett büszkeség; unokaöccse mindig méltányos volt a szállítmányozóikkal. Még ha egy kissé hajlamos is volt csontig lealkudni az árakat. Ami, ha azt vesszük, hogy sokan azok közül, akik hajlandóak voltak üzletelni velük felfújták a követeléseiket, _csak_ _mert_ Zuko száműzött volt, így volt rendjén. „Esküdt ellenségeiknek, Zuko herceg? Lehet hogy Föld királysági parasztok, de nem ostobák."

Zuko öklei összeszorultak, tűz tőrei lángoltak fel, mielőtt összerezzent és titokban kioltotta őket.

„De vannak módjai a kérésnek," folytatta Iroh könnyedén, mintha a botlás lényegtelen lett volna. Elvégre biztonságos látatlanban voltak… és nagyon is jól tudta, hogy csak egy pontig lehet megtagadni a szellemek ajándékait fájdalom nélkül. „És ha van mivel cserélnünk, nagyon is jól járhatunk." Az út mentét kémlelte. „Na mármost, ha találnánk pár szép, csiszolt követ…."

„_Megőrültél_?"

Hmm. És néha unokaöccse túlságosan is gyorsan kapcsolt.

„Én nem – elkapnak – lelepleznek minket Tűz Népeként és – _senki_ sem fog _cserélni_ velünk hogy _forró_ _köveket_ használjunk rajta-!"

„Nem tudhatjuk, míg meg nem próbáljuk," vont vállat Iroh. „Szerintem nagyon is megéri. És tudnod kéne, hogy az emberek azt látják, amit szeretnének látni." Felderült. „Ah! Azt hiszem látok egy jót."

„…Csak ne legyenek mérgező _kövek_."

A hétköznapi kvarc-kavicsot zsebre téve Iroh bánatosan felkuncogott. Unokaöccsének minden oka megvolt az aggodalomra. A vadászat és a gyűjtögetés talán nem tartoztak a készségei közé, de egy trónörökös tanult mindenről, amit a Tűz Népe bányái termeltek. Beleértve, szükségből, a pompás és halálos rubint arzént, iszonyatosabb nevén sárkányvért. „Ne aggódj. Tudom mit csinálok, ezúttal."

„Remélem." Halk, sokkal halkabb, mint hallani szokott lobbanékony unokaöccsétől. „Megrémítettél, Bácsikám." Zuko nyelt egyet. „Ne csináld még egyszer. Kérlek."

_Több-be, mint hittem_, töprengett Iroh. _De talán nem olyan sokba mint féltem_. „Óvatos leszek," nyugtatta meg a fiatal herceget. „Nézd! Ez valamiféle patak lehet, mikor a téli hó megolvad…."

Elnyomva egy sóhajt, Zuko letért az útról, hogy segítsen neki kavicsokra vadászni.

Egy újabb jelöltet kémlelve Iroh elmosolyodott, ahogy lehajolt, hallgatva a morgó panaszkodást, mint halk zenét. „Kövek… őrület… soha nem fog működni…."

De mégsem mondott nemet. És Zuko megtette volna, ha nem lett volna legalább hajlandó megpróbálni.

_Egyszerre egy lépés._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Néha, gondolta Zuko, még a legunalmasabb lecke is megérte.

A Tűz Népe általában szenet használt fűtőanyagnak. A Föld Királyság mindent felhasznált a fától kezdve a szénen keresztül a fura gázokig, amik kő-só vermekben szivárogtak fel. Figyelembe véve, hogy arra képezték, még többet hódítson meg belőle, mindről tudnia kellett egy kicsit.

Ezért is vette észre a fa-füst állhatatos szagát és követte egy szénégető halmához. Aminek egy részét épp óvatosan kiásta, egy kis, de sűrű mélyedést építve még el-nem-szenesedett fából a halom oldalában.

„Ugyan, Zuko herceg, ez felesleges…."

„Nem használok olyan felszerelést, amit nem próbáltam ki, Bácsikám." Odatartotta a kezét. „Kavicsokat. Most."

„Felmelegíthetjük őket kézzel. Nem kell tönkre tenned egy szegény favágó kemény-„

„De azt tettem!" De nem mozdult. Nem támadott. Nem számít mennyire szét akart zúzni _valamit_, csak hogy ellazítson néhányat a zsigerein levő csomók közül. „Bácsikám, egyszerűen megbíznál bennem ebben?"

Iroh bácsi a homlokát ráncolta, de átadta a zacskónyi kavicsot.

_Végre_. Zuko minden dísz nélkül a rögtönzött kemencébe borította őket, lángokat ütött le, aztán hátrébb állt. Várakozva.

„A füst fel fogja kelteni a figyelmet," figyelmeztette Bácsika, ahogy a lángok belobogták a fából való fészket. „Bármire is készülsz, kisöcsém, Nem lehet olyan fontos, mint elkerülni a figyelmét-„

_Reccs._

Zuko kieresztette lélegzetét, gyanúja beigazolódtán, ahogy még több robbanó reccsenés rázkódott keresztül a füstölő fán. Megkönnyebbülés, igazából. Talán az univerzum megelégszik ezzel balszerencséjüknek és egy darabig nyugton hagyja őket.

Bácsika egy szót sem szólt.

Megvárta, míg a tűz elcsendesedik és még néhány percet. Kezei egy tolásával elfojtotta a lángokat és túlélő kövek után kezdett ásni.

Bácsika _még mindig_ csendben volt, a válla felől figyelve őt. Valótlan.

Végre megvoltak a túlélők, még mindig forrón az érintésre. És két félig-elszenesedett hasáb, teletűzdelve olyan kőszilánkokkal, mint Mai pici kései. „Azt mondtad néha patak volt," mondta Zuko nyersen. „Nem bízhattam bennük."

„Víz a kövekben," mondta Bácsika lassan, a csillámló élekre meredve. „Igen, persze." Zukora pillantott. „Honnan tudtad?"

„_Zuzu, felmelegítenéd ezeket nekem? Játszani akarok egy játékot…."_

„_Óh nézd csak, Zuzu földidomár! És még azt sem sikerül neki rendesen!"_

„Hogy tanulok én bármit is?" kérdezte Zuko mogorván, a kavicsokra fújva, hogy lehűtse őket, mielőtt visszaejtette volta őket Bácsikája tasakjába. „A nehezebb módon."

_Ne nevess_, szólt magára Iroh erélyesen, direkt figyelmen kívül hagyva Zuko remegő kezeit, ahogy meleg kavicsokat helyezett egy nyűgös kovács hátára. A legtöbb ember egy rezzenést sem vett volna észre. Csakugyan, a bámészkodók kis csoportja, akik déli szünetüket tartották ebben a fogadóban semmit sem láttak; túl kíváncsiak voltak az idegenekre és túl elővigyázatlanok, hogy tartották volna a szájukat, ha ők is azt teszik. De ismerte unokaöccsét. Mi több, embereket vezetett háborúba sok éven keresztül. Tudta, még ha a fiú maga nem is, mikor volt egy fiatalember szívbe markolóan _félő_. Félő és futásra kész. Vagy támadásra, a félelem szégyenét tettekbe temetve.

_Ne nevess. Ez egy csata – nem a testé, hanem a léleké. Emlékezz a tábornokra, aki valaha voltál és vezess._

Eddig a meséjük a helyi fogadósnál – hogy gyógyító és tanítványa voltak, Tűz Népe rajtaütés történt, minő szerencsétlenség, még arra sem volt idő, hogy összeszedjenek készleteket – kitartott. Már kezeltek pár embert; úgy tűnt a falu gyógyítója könyökéig benne volt három nehéz terhességről való gondoskodásban és ezek csak egyszerű sérülések voltak, amik várhattak. Bár, talán pácienseik kihasználták a tényt, hogy az idegenek _menekültek voltak_ és szinte kényszerítve voltak, hogy kevesebbet kérjenek bármilyen üzletért.

Nem számított. Elég harctéri kezelést ismert, hogy elmehessen gyógyítónak, ahogy Zuko is. Elégnek kell lennie, amíg senki sem kér tőlük semmi túl bonyolultat.

Vagy bármit, pillanatnyilag. Szerencsére a kovács egy fogadóbeli padon feküdt, nem láthatta Zukot a fejét lehajtani és lélegezni, lassan és szándékosan egyenletesen. Ha lettek volna elöl gyertyák, Iroh kényelmetlenül biztos volt benne, hogy egy ritmusban lángoltak volna. Csoda volt, hogy a fogadó tűzhelye nem lobbant.

Nos, talán mégsem olyan csoda. Zuko tudta, hogy figyelték őket. A fiatalember óvatos volt. Néha.

_De_ miért _fél_? Tűnődött Iroh, letelepedve, hogy hosszú, vas-kalapálta reggel becsomózta izmokon dolgozzon. _Itt nincs veszély, nincs mit harcolni. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy segítsünk ezen az emberen, ahogy segítettünk a szomszédain-_

Hmm. A nagybátyját leszámítva _mikor_ segített Zuko bárkin is, anélkül, hogy megszenvedte volna?

_A kormányosunk, a viharban. Az Avatár._

Heh. Unokaöccse talán azt hiszi, hogy Iroh nem tudott semmit arról a kis kiruccanásáról, de öreg volt, nem vak. Egyik nap kétségbe esve, biztos lévén, hogy Zhao elvesz mindent, amire vágyott – a következőn meg egyszerűen lefekszik aludni? Nagyszámú zúzódással ráadásul.

_Ah, bárcsak láthattam volna milyen arcot vágott Zhao._

Iroh ezt a derűt egy helyeselő mosolyba vezette, ahogy Zuko belépett és munkához látott. Óvatosan, hogy úgy látszódjék, mintha a hő csillámlása a fogadó tűzhelyén levő tábori edényükből ki-be halászott kövektől nem pedig a kezeitől lenne. „Finoman," oktatta Iroh, tényre törően, mint bármely mester a tanítványát. _Viselkedj úgy, mintha ez mindennapos lenne és mindenki úgy is hiszi majd, hogy az is._ „Mindig az izmokat lazítsd először, hogy bizonyos legyen, hogy nem feszülnek tovább."

„Ha!" morajlotta páciensük, nem egészen elmozdítva a sima köveket. „Azt hiszed nem bírom, öreg?"

„Valóságos forrása vagy a yang chínek kovács mesterem," szólt Iroh derűsen, intve Zukonak, hogy folytassa a munkát, mikor a fiatalember tétovázott. „De a gyógyítás egyensúlyt igényel. Így némi finomság szükségeltetik."

Tanács, amit jól teszi, ha maga is megfogad. Az a _bemutató_ a kavicsokkal-

_Elmondhatta volna. Hittem volna neki._

De, úgy tűnt ezt _Zuko_ nem hitte.

_Nem. Több ennél._ Iroh fontolóra vette Zuko tetteit és a végeredményüket. _Azzal, hogy _nem_ magyarázott, elnyerte a cselekvés szabadságát és így eltávolította a veszélyt mindkettőnktől._

Ami azt jelentette, hogy Zuko számított rá, hogy aggodalmait félre söprik. De hogy miért hinné az unokaöccse, hogy bárki megtagadhatná a koronahercegtől a jogot, hogy megvédje magát-

Tényleg _bolond vagyok_.

A nehezebb módon tanulta, igaz-e?

_Ozai. Vagy Azula._

A lány a legvalószínűbb. Fivére kegyetlensége valószínűleg inkább szavakban és tűzben nyilvánult meg, semmint egy kisfiú becsapásában, hogy kárt okozzon saját magában. Folyami kavicsok, hogy egy ártatlan arcába robbanjanak – oh igen. Ez egyértelműen Azula volt.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy úgy fogta munkára az unokaöccsét egy idegenekkel teli fogadóban, hogy még mindig a fülébe csengett Azula gúnyolódásának emléke. Egek.

_Hát. Legalább még nem futott el. Vagy gyújtott fel bárkit is._

De akkor is. Bölcsebb lenne ezt lezárni, míg még tartottak unokaöccse idegei. Fájdalom és veszély, Zuko ezekkel rezzenéstelenül szembe nézne. A saját elméje démonaival….

_Három év és azt hittem mindet legalább felderítettem. De azok az évek Ozai és Azula nélküliek voltak._

_Ellenségeim erői mélyebben sáncolták magukat el, mint azt valaha is hittem. És sokkal erősebben, mint képzeltem._

Ahogyan Ba Sing Se-nél….

_Nem. Nem veszítem el még egy fiamat-_

„Bácsikám!" sziszegte Zuko, könyékkel megbökve.

Ah, igen. Jobb lesz, ha koncentrál, ha nem akarja most elveszíteni unokaöccsét. „Javasolnám, hogy pihentesse néhány napig," közölte a kováccsal míg Zuko elkezdett összepakolni. „Vagy legalább egyenlőre ne legyen több struccló-emelő-verseny, hmm?" kuncogta. „Inkább hagyja, hogy azok vigyék."

Horkanó nevetés. „Hol van abban a móka?"

A szívélyes hátbaverés, ami kísérte elég volt, hogy a legtöbb embert térdre kényszerítse; Iroh hagyta magát mozdulni vele, csak annyit támolyogva hozzá, ami megerősítette figyelőik képét róla, mint egy szerencsés, ártalmatlan öregember. Még mindig mosolyogva, magában visszatartotta a lélegzetét; Zuko megrándult, egy szívdobbanásnyira volt, hogy megtámadja a férfit-

Legyűrte a dühöt és mozdulatlan maradt. Bár Iroh gyanította, hogy a kavicsok az edényükben sokkal, _sokkal_ forróbbak voltak a kelletüknél.

„Köszönetem a tűzhelye használatáért, asszonyom," Iroh meghajolt a nyíltan hallgatózó fogadós felé. „De ha mostanra nincsenek többen, most jutott eszembe néhány dolog, amire az unokaöcsémnek és nekem szükségünk lesz utunkon."

„Visszajöhetsz a vacsoratömeg előtt aranyoskám," mosolygott rá az idős asszony.

„Ah, túl kedves." Újabb meghajlás és finoman kirángatta hitetlenkedő unokaöccsét edényestül mindenestül.

Egyszer balra, kétszer jobbra és a pékség szilárd fala mögött voltak. Nem túl közeli házak a tűzveszély miatt – és senki sem lepődik meg pár kósza füstfoszlányon. „Kisöcsém. Lélegezz."

„Lélegezzek? Nem kell lélegeznem, bácsikám! Ha eleget szedtünk össze, szedjük össze a készleteinket és tűnjünk el-„

„Lee," szólt Iroh, nagyon szándékosan. „Úgy vélem, mint a mestered, mikor azt mondom lélegezz – lélegzel."

Döbbenet, Zuko arcára festve. Árulás. _Harag_-

Vállait megadóan lesüppesztve, Zuko lélegzett.

_Ez nem fog soká tartani_, gondolta Iroh. _Támadj és harcolni fog. Ez az, amit tesz. Amit tud. De ha másfelé manőverezek…._ „Mikor még fiatalabb voltam, foglalkoztam olyan katonákkal, akiket egyszer elkaptak az ellenségeink. Akikkel nem… bántak jól." Elfintorodott, visszaemlékezve milyen volt akkor; büszke és heves és közel sem olyan kedves, mint Zuko azt elképzelhette. „És nem bántam velük jól. Nem veszítettem el azt, amit ők és nem értettem."

„Bácsikám," szólt Zuko hűvösen, „a múlt katonái nem fontosak. Nem összehasonlítva azokkal a katonákkal, akik talán itt lehetnek, éppenséggel most-„

„Fontosak," szakította félbe Iroh. „_Fontos vagy_, Kisöcsém."

Zuko óvakodva vizslatta. „Nem vagyok katona, Bácsikám."

„Névben nem," ismerte be Iroh. „Elzártak és bántottak azok, akiknek nem volt más választásod, mint engedelmeskedni és képtelen voltál kiszabadítani magad, segítség nélkül."

„Ne beszélj így apámról!"

„És mikor azt hitted elnyerted a szabadságod," folytatta Iroh kegyetlenül, „a rémálmod visszatért és új láncokkal fenyegetett. Láttam ezt a félelmet, Kisöcsém! Ismertem a szívükben. Ismerem a tiédben!"

„_Nem félek tőle!"__  
_

Sebesen, mint a lecsapó kígyó, Iroh mozdult. „Én igen."

Karjai ölelésében Zuko értelmetlenül hebegett.

„Ügyes és halálos," mondta Iroh halkan. „Kísérti az elméd és nem tudsz nyugodni. De _muszáj_, Kisöcsém. Emlékezz, mikor meglátogattuk az Északi Levegő Templomot, évekkel ezelőtt." Zuko megesküdött, hogy átkutat minden Levegő Templomot az Avatár nyomai után kutatva és unokaöccse soha nem a levegőbe beszélt. De még egy sebhelyes, dühös tinédzser is látta a bölcsességet abban, hogy Ji a mechanista munkáját a Tűz Népének titokban tartsa. _Nem_ ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ők ketten a Föld Királyság barnájában utaztak.

_Ugyanakkor az csak órákra volt,_ _hogy csendben kutassunk_, Iroh tudta. _Ez már napok óta van._

De nem tétovázhatott. Zukonak szüksége volt az önbizalmára, most jobban, mint valaha. A száműzetés összeroppantó volt a lélek számára; a száműzetés a kínhalál fenyegetésével sokkalta rémisztőbb.

„Lee és Mushi csupán egyszerű menekültek," mondta, szándékosan szilárd hangon. „Hogy mindig őrködjünk, mindig ellenséget keressünk az árnyakban – megjelöl minket. És olyannak kell lennünk, mint két levél az erdőben. Ez az egyetlen módja a túlélésnek." Szorosan fogta, megdörgölve túl-vékony vállakat. „Itt vagyok. Nem hagylak el neki megint."

„…Nem félek tőle." Halk, keserű suttogás.

_Nem_, gondolta Iroh fanyarul. _Nem jobban, mint_ mindenkitől, _Kisöcsém_.

Nem a sérüléstől, vagy haláltól való félelem. A harcmezőn unokaöccse szembe tudott nézni bármely ellenséggel-

_Kivéve kettőt._

De, hogy azok közt járjon, akik talán nem lennének az ellenségei… erre soha nem volt alkalma megtanítania Zukot. Nem is volt tudatában, hogy _szükséges_.

_Ennek vége. Most._

„Tudnod kéne, Kisöcsém," mondta Iroh tárgyilagosan, még mindig halk hangon, „hogy amit csinálunk, az egyike a legnehezebb és legveszélyesebb feladatoknak ezen a világon. Túlélni egy nemzetben, amely nem a sajátod, utak és szokások közt, amik idegenek mindahhoz képest, amit ismersz – kemény. Nagyon kemény. Nem hinném, hogy Azula képes lenne rá." Visszahúzódott annyira, hogy elmosolyodjon. „De tudom, hogy te igen."

Arany szemek pislogtak, hitetlenkedve és kétkedőn. De Zuko nem húzódott el. „…Hogyan?"

„Nem hallottad a példabeszédet a sárkányról és a hegyről? A hegy erős. Sebezhetetlennek tűnik. És sokminden számára az is. De, ha elég heves csapás éri, csupán kő és por." Megmarkolta Zuko vállát, finoman, de erélyesen. „A sárkány gyengébbnek tűnik. Halandó; ha megsebzik, vérzik. De a sárkány tud mozogni, és kitérni a csapás elől, és kiválasztani a saját idejét a lecsapásra."

_Helyes_, gondolta Iroh, érezve, ahogy Zuko légzése egyenletessé válik a kezei alatt. _A félelem messze még a haláltól, de meggyengítettük. Gondolkodik-_

„A sárkányok meghaltak, Bácsikám."

Ah. Nos. Ez őszinte tiltakozás volt, az alapján, amit Zuko tudott.

_Merjem? Még mindig szereti fivéremet, és féli. A kockázat, ha tévedtem…._

Az ár magas lehet. De az ár az unokaöccse számára, a világ számára, ha hagyja visszaesni Zuko-t a kételkedésnek annak a szörnyű vermébe-

Magában keresztbe téve ujjait, Iroh fohászkodott. „Ezt mondták az Avatárról is."

Zuko most már kiszabadult, megrendülten. „_Hazudtál_ Nagyapának?"

_Óvatosan. Vigyázva_. „A Hold Szellem tanította a vízidomárokat, kisöcsém. Követted volna Zhao útját és vérét ontottad volna?"

„Nem!" Zuko visszahőkölt, elborzadva. „Ez az, amiért jött – és én…." Elrándult, kezei ökölbe szorultak.

Iroh megmerevedett, felismerve az összekuporodó szégyent, ahogy Zuko elfordult, hogy a sebhelye elleplezett minden kifejezést. _Soha nem sír. Nem, mióta Ursa úrnő…._

„Az én hibámból halt meg?"

_Yue_. Mindent elmesélt unokaöccsének, azokon a végtelen napokon, míg a tutajon sodródtak. A hercegnő ritka bátor volt, hogy feladja a saját életét a népéért. Megérdemelte, hogy emlékezzenek rá. „Nem," mondta Iroh erélyesen. „Nem ismerted Zhao tervét. _Én_ sem ismertem Zhao tervét. Nem tudtam időben megállítani. A halála bátor volt és a saját döntése. Nem a te hibád."

„De én vagyok az, aki elvitte az Avatárt." Zuko száraz torokkal nyelt. „Ha ott lett volna… ha az a vízidomár nem követett volna, _ő_ ott lett volna, és – ha _tudom_, akkor…."

Iroh egyenletes hangon szólt, érezve a szakadékot, ami felett unokaöccse állt. „Mit tettél volna?"

„…Vártam volna."

Ne _kiabálj vele_, szólt magára Iroh, képtelen elnyomni egy sóhajt. _Nagyon régóta elveszett. Nem várhatod el tőle, hogy egy pillanat alatt felismeri az ösvényt._ „És ha ott lettél volna és Zhao lebírja őket? Mit teszel?"

„Nem vagyok áruló!"

„Nem, nem vagy az," bólintott Iroh. „Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is az lehetnél. Nem számít mit választasz."

Zuko a fejét rázta, mintha el akarná hessegetni a fájdalmat. „Már nem számít. Meghalt."

Valami megenyhült Iroh szívében, felismerve az igazságot. „Segítettél volna a Holdnak."

„_Nem segítettem_ volna az Avatárt!"

„Egy szóval sem említettem a légidomárt, Kisöcsém," mondta Iroh szánt szándékkal. „Ketten, akik ugyanazon ügyért harcolnak, nem mindig szövetségesek." Vállat vont, mintha nem lenne fontos. „Bevallom, kíváncsi vagyok, miért választanál így. Nemes törekvés lett volna, de általában nem helyesled a szellemekkel való foglalkozást."

„Azok sem egészen helyeselnek engem, vagy mindez nem történt volna meg." felelte Zuko mérgesen. Behunyta szemeit és megmarkolta orrnyergét, hogy visszaverje a frusztrációt. „Bácsikám. Ha nem vetted volna észre, az elmúlt három évben egy _hajón_ éltünk. Ha nem figyeltünk volna oda a holdra, halottak lennénk." Kirobbanó sóhaj, csak jelzésnyi gőzzel. „Készletekre van szükségünk és indulnunk kell."

Bólintva, Iroh követte unokaöccsét a piactér felé. Még mindig kissé sajgó lábbal, de sokkal könnyedebb szívvel.

_A szelleme sérült, de még mindig harcol. Csak időre van szüksége. És egy kis… bátorításra._

„Nézzenek oda, ha ez nem egy kis dezertőr," nyújtotta el egy önelégült hang. „Túl melegnek találtad a frontot?"

_Szellemek_, gondolta Iroh sötéten a nagydarab, feléjük somolygó Föld Királysági katonát vizslatva, nem igazán _segítetek_.

* * *

Türelem. Türelem és árnyak.

„_Mit képzelsz kit bolondítasz, vénember? Az a fiú nem gyógyító."_

Várj. A megfelelő pillanatra, hogy lecsapj.

„_A családja fizetett neked, hogy magadhoz vedd, vagy csak felszedtél egy csavargót?"_

Lélegezz. Lapulj. _Ott_.

„Ki van ott?"

Kardforgató, igen. Jó, nem. Ragadd meg, ránts, használd a kemény falat a kevésbé kemény koponya ellen-

A férfi kiütötte magát. És a kardok….

Perdülj és szeld a levegőt. Érezd a mozgásuk; nem külön pengékként, hanem egy egész két feleként.

_Nem rossz. Nem a legjobb, de nem rossz._

Hogy egy hetvenkedő söpredék hogyan jutott mesteri-minőségű kardokhoz, soha nem fogja megtudni. A fattyú nem viselte tisztességes gondjukat, az biztos.

A hüvelyében levő daoval beleolvadt az éjszakába. Itt nem volt igazi városi őrség, de mindig megvolt az esély, hogy kószáló részegekbe botolj, főleg ilyen teliholddal.

Visszajutott szállásukra egy istálló szénapajtájába; a fogadós egyáltalán nem idegenkedett ennek az elrendezésére fizetős szoba helyett, miután Bácsi megdolgozta forró kövekkel és hízelgéssel. Amibe igazán nem akart belegondolni. _Soha_.

A maszkot Zuko a készlet-kupac alá dugta, amit Bácsi reggel majd elcsomagoltat vele. Ugyanezt kéne tennie a dao-val….

_Nem. Elnyertem őket. Jobbat érdemelnek._

Nem terhelte le magát kardokkal, hogy rajtaüssön az Északi Sarkon, nem, mikor szinte tervezte, hogy fürdeni fog. De mindig hordott magával tisztító készletet, mióta elkezdte tanulni a pengéket. A megszálláson, a tutajon, Azulától való őrült menekülésükön át – mindig.

Előhúzva az ikerpengéket, Zuko az egyik élére meredt, csorbulások és karcolások után kutatva és munkához látott.

„Kíváncsi voltam megtalálod-e."

Fenőkővel a kezében Zuko habozott, aztán folytatta a munkát. „_Nem_ akarod, hogy visszaadjam őket."

„Nem, nem akarom," felelte Iroh elmélázva, keresztbe tett lábbal ülve ágyneműjén. „Az esélyeink javulnak ha fel vagy fegyverezve. Bár csakugyan jobb, ha korán távozunk." Megsimogatta szakállát. „És mivel az embereink soha nem beszéltek a különleges képzésedről, még akkor sem, mikor Zhao kérdezte – és nekem elhiheted, _megkérdezte_, mikor besorozta őket a flottájába – senki sem fogja ezt a lopást velünk kapcsolatba hozni."

Zuko megpróbált nem megrezzenni. „Lopás? Hadban állunk!"

„A Tűz Népe talán. _Mi_ nem." Iroh szigorúan nézett rá. „Mindig megtartottad a becsületedet, Zuko herceg. Ne veszítsd el a kétségbeesésnek. Egy vezető _nem_ hagyja a katonáit fosztogatni. Azon az úton a Tűz Népe iránti gyűlölet hever és nem egy harmonikus uralom jövője, hanem egy véres hódításé ami soha nem lesz kielégítve." A szigorú tekintet megenyhült. „Egy bölcs vezér először magának parancsol."

Az acél mintha égette volna a kezeit. Zuko nyelt egyet és letette. „…Hazugnak nevezett téged."

„Mindig is lesznek olyanok, akik a legrosszabbat hiszik az emberről," mondta Iroh könnyedén. „Te nem vagy dezertőr, Zuko herceg. Ezt mindketten tudjuk."

_Csakugyan?_ „Senkit sem győzök meg gyógyítóként!" Uralkodj magadon. _Uralkodj_. A széna és a tűz rossz párosítás. „Bácsikám, ez őrültség, én soha – az igazi gyógyítást évekbe telik megtanulni, nyilvánvaló lesz, hogy én – nem tudom megcsinálni!"

Sóhaj. De nem tűnt megadónak, vagy csalódottnak. Inkább… eltökéltnek. „Kisöcsém," szólt Iroh halkan. „Gyere ide."

Az ajkába harapva Zuko úgy tett.

„Ülj le," utasította Iroh, meggyújtva egy apró lángot a tenyerén. „Tűz és gyógyítás sokkal szorosabban összefonódnak, mint a legtöbben valaha is tudhatják. A tűz nem csak pusztítás; szenvedély, akarat és maga az élet. És ez az élet megérinthet más életeket." Zuko elé tartotta a lángot. „Anyád megmutathatta ezt neked."

_Az anyám?_

„A mozdulatok olyanok, mint amiket arra használsz, hogy hőt emelj a kezeidben. De a tested hője helyett a lángét használod. Finoman… ne vond, hanem csalogasd magadhoz… vegyítsd a láng energiáját a sajátodéval…."

Olyan volt, mint a talp alatt megrepedő jég. Az egyik pillanatban láng volt. A következőben-

_Fényesebb. Más._

A körkörös mozdulatok a helyükre kerültek, emlékeztetve őt az Avatárnak a nyugodt levegőből viharba suhintására, a vízidomár lökésére, ami a hullámokat jéggé fagyasztotta. A tűz több volt, mint láng, de oda kellett csalogatni, tartani, győzködni….

„Jó," mondta Bácsi puhán. „Most pedig lássuk mit tehetsz egy vénember fájós lábáért."

Pislogva – mióta voltak a tüzének _zöld_ részecskéi? – beletelt egy pillanatba, míg befogadta bácsikája értelmét. _Nem gondolhatja komolyan_.

„Próbálkozz," sürgette Iroh. „Csak próbáld. Ha nem megy – akkor igen, hívhatod idős nagybátyádat bolondnak és találunk más módot."

„Ne mondj ilyeneket!" csattant fel Zuko fájó szívvel. _Én mondtam. Mert el akartam hinni. Mert máskülönben Azula megint hazudott és én annyira haza akartam menni…._ „Nem vagy bolond és nem vagy hazug és _nem volt joga_!"

_Senkinek sem szabad ezt mondania Bácsikámnak. Soha._

Zöld. Fényes, mint a holdfény. Nem forró, de meleg, mint a nyári dél.

_Nem tudom sokáig tartani…._

Közel, de nem érintve a bőrt. Immár mindkét tenyér kifelé tartva; úttól meghúzódott bokák fölé tartotta őket, érezve, ahogy erő szivárog ki belőle és felfoszlott energiákat táplál. Lelki szemei előtt réz nyomai melegedtek óarannyá.

„Elég," szólt Bácsi szilárdan, megmozgatva lábujjait. „Nyúlj vissza és engedd, hogy elvezessem, amit tudok."

Egy hullámnyi melegség és a fájdalom szikrái holt levelekként égtek el. Zuko elvesztette a mozdulatot, a lángok füstté estek. „…Nem tudtam tartani." _Nem_ fog sírni. Még ha – fáradt is volt. Fáradt a kudarcba.

„Az, hogy egyáltalán elő tudtad hívni több mint amire én valaha is képes voltam."

Zuko rámeredt.

Iroh fanyarul rámosolygott. „Anyád sokszor megmutatta nekem a katát, mégsem tudtam soha elsajátítani. Azt mondta, a családján belül adták tovább. Egy legendákon alapuló technika. Egy titok és ajándék Byakkói Kuzontól.

„Kuzon?" Zuko elsápadt.

„Anyád nagyapja. Erős tűzidomár, jókora adag humorral a leveleiből ítélve." Iroh kíváncsian felvonta szemöldökét. „Hallottad a nevet?"

Zuko nyelt egyet. „Az Avatár…. Hallottam mondani." _Mondjuk_. „Valaki, akit ismert, száz évvel ezelőtt."

„Kuzon tizenöt lehetett," mondta Iroh elgondolkozva. „Lehetséges. És talán ez az, amiért soha nem sikerült elsajátítanom. Tanulmányoztam a vízidomárokat, de soha nem álltam meg a helyem egy légidomárral szemben."

_Megálltam a helyem. Két egész percig_. „Miért tanulmányoznál vízidomárokat?"

„A bölcsesség sok helyen megtalálható, Zuko herceg. Tán nem tanulmányoztad a vízidomárt aki lebirkózott?"

Zuko megpróbált nem vicsorogni. „…De." És jobb lesz, ha legközelebb új trükkökkel jön. _Nem_ fogja még egyszer agyonnyomni egy pillérnyi jég.

„Ne csak azért tanulmányozd, hogy legyőzd, hanem, hogy megtanuld mi lehet hasznos a saját formádnak," javasolta Iroh, óvatos kézzel végigfutva unokaöccse hátán. „Ez fáj?"

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta. „Nem." Aminek nem volt értelme.

Nagybátyja elmosolyodott. „Akkor úgy tűnik, Zuko herceg, hogy _nem_ hazudunk."

A felismerés beivódott és Zuko a karjaiba temette fejét, hogy elfojtson egy hitetlen nyögést. _Oh Agni. Ezt véghez kell vinnem…._

„Most pihenj." Borzolta meg Iroh rövid haját. „Reggel befejezzük a pengéidet."


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

A napok mintába rendeződtek. Gyalogolni. Találni valaki – bárki – mérsékelten barátságos embert. Felajánlani a segítséget és tovább kérdezni, míg el nem értek valakihez, akinek szüksége volt a segítségükre; gyógyítani, vagy csak tüzelőt cipelni, vagy ki tudja. Cserébe valami mást alkudni; néha érmét, néha ételt és néha… furább dolgokat.

„Horgász horgok?" mormogta Iroh bácsi magában, míg a hálás farmer a tehén-disznajára mosolygott.

„Kérd meg, hogy adjon bele némi madzagot és megéri," mormogta vissza Zuko. A lándzsás halászat talán nem az ő erőssége, mint a Vízi Törzsi kölyöknek, de horoggal és madzaggal jut valamire. Valami hasznosat csinál, távol marad a bajtól… az emberek _nyugton hagytak_ a hajón, ha horgásztál. „Ez Tűz Népe acél. A horgoknak ki kell tartaniuk egy darabig." Nem úgy, mint a Föld Királysági vas. Pocsék anyag. A kardkovácsok megmunkálták a saját acéljukat; vagy a jobb helyi ércekkel, vagy néha a Tűz Népétől importált öntecsekből. Ezt leszámítva a helyi vas… nos, _oka_ volt, hogy egy jó sarok-rúgással szét tudta zúzni.

Bácsikája kíváncsian méregette, de ráállt, hogy egy tekercs madzagot is kialkudjon a férfiból. És elragadtatva fogadott el egy kicsi kerek sajtot, amit a megkönnyebbült gazdasszony tukmált rájuk, aki csekély tej-adagokra számított úton a legidősebb lánya első babájával.

_El kell hogy tartson míg vándorlunk_, gondolta Zuko, meghajlással elköszönve Bácsikájával és útra kelve. _És némi hal minden után elmegy-._

„Meglep, hogy beleegyeztél, kisöcsém."

Zuko a szemeit forgatta. „Bácsikám, tudod egyáltalán mennyibe kerül a horog?"

„Öhm…."

„Figyeltem az elszámolásod. Nem csaptak be."

„Tényleg?"

„Tényleg." Zuko utált vásárolni, legalább annyira, amennyire nagybátyja szeretett. Utált ott lenni, ahol az emberek láthattak és bámulhattak és suttoghattak. De még jobban utálta a becsapatást. Ami azt jelentette, hogy ha _túl akart lenni_ rajta, pontosan tudnia kellett mit akart és az mennyit ért.

A séta egy darabig csendes volt. Zuko a légzésre koncentrált, megpróbálva nem gondolni arra, eztán mihez kezdenek. Be és ki. Be. És ki-

„Nem számítottam rá, hogy ennyire hajlandó legyél egyszerű állatokkal dolgozni."

…Hát persze, hogy nem tarthatott soká. „Könnyebb elrejteni mit csinálunk," felelte Zuko röviden. Ami megérte a csizmái letakarítását. Többnyire.

A saját kárukon tanulták meg, hogy ha bármi többet akar fájdalomcsillapításnál, szüksége volt tűzre, amiből meríthetett. A forró kövek használata, vagy csak a saját tüzéé működött – de szédülten és támolyodottan hagyta, csak a puszta akaraterő tartotta talpon, hogy mozgásban maradjon míg Bácsika talált neki egy helyet ahol összeeshetett éjszakára.

Nem. Ha ezt folytatni akarták – ha mozgásban akartak maradni és éberen – kellett neki a tűz. És míg a kis tüzes edényük távol maradt a kíváncsi szemektől… az állatok nem tettek fel kérdéseket.

„Igaz," engedett Bácsi. „De kedves is voltál a lényhez. Még mikor meg is akart harapni."

„Nem tetszettem neki. Nem hazudott róla." Zuko vállat vont, nem akaródzva túl közelről megvizsgálni ezt a gondolatot. „Az emberek őrültek."

„Néhány igen." Iroh a homlokát ráncolta. „Azon tűnődöm vajon ez lehet-e az eset ott is, ahová megyünk."

_Na ne. Jaj, ne_. „Nem csak tovább megyünk az út mentén."

„Hát, nem."

Zuko arca összerándult, várva hogy lezúduljon a másik kőtömb.

„Úgy tűnik utolsó kuncsaftunk szerint a tehén-disznaja betegségének forrása utunkba esik. A Lu Yu gazdaság. Látszólag gondjaik voltak az éjszaka óta, mikor a hold elhalványult." Iroh még mélyebben ráncolta homlokát. „Vajon…."

Egyértelműen kőtömb. A szikla-méretűből. „Bácsikám. Nem akarok többet szellemekkel foglalkozni."

„Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy azok nem fognak veled foglalkozni, Zuko herceg."

Persze. Mintha az univerzum volna olyan kedves és _nyugton hagyná_. „Nem kell mennem keresni őket."

„Az lehet," engedett Iroh. „De ebben az esetben, talán jobb lenne előbb rájuk lelni, mint ők találjanak ránk. Ha Zhao többet engedett szabadjára, mint tudta, azokban a pillanatokban, míg a világ egyensúlyából kibillent… a szellemek nem mindig tesznek különbséget jól a halandók közt. Egyszerűen Tűz Népének lenni is elég lehet, hogy felkeltse a haragjukat."

„Ami még _jobb_ ok, hogy a _másik irányba_ menjünk."

„Hát, lehet hogy nem több betegségnél," mondta Iroh könnyeden. „Engedj egy kicsit egy öregember kíváncsiságának. Ki tudja," kuncogott, megpaskolva a hasát, „még vacsorát is szerezhetünk belőle!"

Zuko sóhajtott, megpróbálva nem figyelni saját korgó éhségére. Megéltek, de nem a legjobban. „Ez rossz ötlet."

Nem mintha számított volna. Tudta, hogyan működik a világ. Fordítson csak hátat bármi is legyen ez és az az éj közepén fog a közelébe lopódzni. Jobb szembenézni vele. És remélni, hogy jobban tud rögtönözni, mint az Északi Sarkon.

* * *

„És semmi sem változott az élelmükben vagy vizükben?" Iroh megpróbálta nem összeráncolni a szemöldökét. Elég jószággal volt dolga tábornok korában, hogy jó képet kapjon a bajaikról. Ezek a fekete kelések, amik a tanya néhány tehén-disznajának patáját és strucc-lovak lábát és karmát beborították… természetellenesnek tűntek. „Hozott be új jószágot az elmúlt hónapokban? Esetleg a folyó aljáról, nedvesebb területről?"

„Az első, amire gondoltam," morogta Sho Lu Yu gazda. „Nem. Nem volt semmi. Hacsak nem itt kószált három hónapja várakozva, miután azok a Tűz Népe fattyak-„ A zord ajkak összepréselődtek, elvágva szavait.

„Rajtaütés volt?" érdeklődött Iroh, óvakodva attól, hogy túl szorosan szemmel kövesse unokaöccsét, amint a fiatalember a karám mentén lépdelt, hogy a csorda bevegye a szagát. Ironikus, hogy a csapás, amit Ozai fia megszégyenítésére szánt, itt védelmezte. Amíg senki nem vette közelebbről szemügyre. „Ha tudták, hogy az állataik betegek, megmagyarázná, miért kutatták a tieid."

„Semmi nem magyarázza azt a mocsadék-!"

Iroh nem reagált, a szeme sarkából figyelve, ahogy Zuko megmerevedik – aztán továbblép, az istállók felé tartva, hogy megnézze a betegebb állatokat.

„De sokkal több értelme van, mint egy _kamuiy_-nak," engedett a gazda, láthatóan gyógyult karmolás nyomokkal a szálkás izmokon, ahogy összefonta karjait. „Esküszöm, mintha a családunk valaha is megengedne magának elég becstelenséget, ami elvezetne…. Nos? Mit gondolsz?"

_Rosszindulatú kamuiy_? Egy járvány-szellem valóban megmagyarázná. Túlságosan is jól. És a begyógyult köröm-nyomok a termetes gazda karjain…. _Zukonak igaza volt. Ez _tényleg_ rossz ötlet._ „Nem ígérhetek semmit," mondta Iroh vonakodva. „Talán tudunk segíteni azokon, akik kevésbé betegek. Azután, ha lehetséges, szeretném bejárni a földet ahol legeltek. Talán találunk valamit-„

„Bácsikám."

Nem metsző. Nem követelőző. Akkor is az istállókhoz sietett, valahogy egyre jobban aggódva. És megrándult az arca, látva a szerencsétlen roncsát a teremtménynek, amibe unokaöccse vizet csepegtetett, egyszerre egy csőrnyit. Fekete tollak, csapzottan és levedletten a szalmában, lepusztult lábak és test…. „Kisöcsém."

„Még él."

„Ne vesztegesd az idődet!" Sho ökle az istálló egyik tartóoszlopának verte öklét, port felverve. A gazda vett egy vicsorgó lélegzetet, kissé sántítva. „Ez Asahi. Ő volt – ő Ping kedvence. A lányomé. Ha állni tudna, megpróbálná feltépni a torkodat, fiú. Megkergült, mióta Ping eltűnt. Mióta a hold megbolondult."

„Reméljük lányod épségben való visszatértét," mondta Iroh udvariasan. Igazán, mi mást lehetett mondani azzal a tekintettel szemben? „Ő a legbetegebb?"

„A legrosszabb, ami még életben van. Szívós vérvonal; ennyit meg kell hagyni a Yonaguni fajtának. Túl apró a kemény munkára és pocsék a temperamentuma, pont mint azok az átkozott tűzidomárok… de nem adják fel." Egy izom megugrott az állkapcsában és a sötét szemek izzottak.

Iroh sorba vette a maroknyi tényt és egyik sem tetszett. „Szóval, ha ő betegedett meg először, hol volt?"

Szellemek. Az a tekintet semmi jót nem ígért….

* * *

„Azon túl ni." Mutatott le az előttük levő lejtőn Huan, ahol dús zöld és folyékony locsogás árulta el a rejtett forrást. Sho egyik idősebb fia, aki majdnem olyan magas és termetes volt mint ő, savanyú képet vágott és dobbantott lábával a földön, láthatóan undorodva, hogy gyalogolnia kelljen valahová. „Remélem nem innen ered. Az egyik legjobb helyi víz, itten."

„Ezért volt itt Asahi?" kérdezte Zuko, túlságosan is tisztában léve azzal, hogy az idő homokszemekként folyt el. Ha mihamar visszamehetnének, akkor talán… a reményre taposott, megpróbálva nem gondolni rá. „Vizet keresett?"

„…Jah. Jah, úgy van."

_Hazudik_. Még csak nem is csinálta jól. Zuko nagybátyjára pillantott.

„Ne hagyd, hogy feltartóztassunk munkádban," mondta Iroh nagylelkűen. „Bizonyosan visszatalálunk magunk."

„Úgy legyen," felelte Huan kurtán. „Biztos marad valami számotokra."

„Lekötelezel minket," mosolygott Iroh. Ami csak addig tartott, míg a farmer eltűnt szem elől és hallótávon kívül ért. „Valami nincs itt rendjén. Nagyon nincs."

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta, nem akarva közelebb menni ahhoz, aminek hívogató víznek kellett volna lennie. „Tényleg… helytelennek érződik." _Kicsit mint a szellemek oázisa. De mocsarasan_.

„A világ energiáját itt megzavarták." Iroh a fejét csóválta. „Mégsem tűnik semmi emberi hanyagságtól szennyezettnek." Intett kezével. „Húzódjunk szét és kutassunk. Ha a szellemeket megzavarták, valaminek látszódnia kell."

_Keresni_, füstölgött magában Zuko hosszú, hasztalan percek után. _Azt sem tudom mit kere-_

Kövek fordultak ki a lábai alatt.

Fáradtan, éhesen és elég frusztráltan ahhoz, hogy szikrát vessen, még mindig megvolt az egyensúlya. Egy csusszanás hátra, és elkerülte a bizonytalan köveket, még ha a rothadás bűzét, ami nyomukban tódult nem is. Rothadás és-

Iroh ott volt, visszatartva őt. „Gyere el, Kisöcsém. Gyere."

Zuko nagyot nyelt, képtelen _nem_ oda nézni. „Ping az, ugye."

„Attól tartok lehetséges." Iroh arca komor volt. „Nem találhatnak itt minket, Kisöcsém."

Nem. Az valóban… nem lenne jó. Főleg, mivel- „Nem elég régóta halott, hogy a rajtaütés legyen az oka, igaz?"

„Másfél hónapja, talán. Menjünk." Iroh felsóhajtott. „Hát. Most már tudom miért van itt egy gonosz kamuiy."

„Egy mi?"

„Járvány-szellem." Iroh elvezette a magányos kőhalomtól. „Sok minden vonzza őket, de a legbiztosabb módja az odavonzásuknak meggyilkolni valakit, aki várandós."

„De miért akarna bárki is-?"

„Félek tudom, kisöcsém. Félek tudom."

* * *

_Később újra köszönetet kell mondanom Lin asszonyságnak a szénért_, gondolta Iroh, egy pillanatra elkalandozva az óvatosan összeállított, sóba-mártott vágott tövisbokor-ágaktól, hogy nézze unokaöccse munkáját. Az első néhány alkalom, mikor Zuko gyógyítani próbált… nos, nem voltak _egészen_ katasztrofálisak. Unokaöccsében megvolt a fegyelem, mikor nyugodt volt; még ha meg is rázta a hitetlensége, hogy a tűz valaha is gyógyítani legyen képes és a teljes rémület, hogy _ő _képes javítani pusztítás helyett.

Azóta javult, igen. De Irohnak még mindig kételyei voltak afelől, hogy bármit lehet tenni Asahiért. Ilyen mélyen gyökerező betegség….

_Alábecsültem kisöcsém makacsságát_. Iroh magában kuncogott. _Pedig tudhattam volna._

„Észreveszik, ha sikerrel jársz," figyelmeztette unokaöccsét korábban, olyan zord derűvel könnyed hangon, amit már nagyon régóta nem érzett. _A tábornok tábornok marad, úgy tűnik._

„Csak tessék," vicsorogta Zuko. „_Megharapta_, Bácsikám. Asahi _ott_ járt."

Iroh akkor bólintott, elismerve ezt valószínű igazságnak. Aztán munkához látott ezen az ugaron, távol a fő gazdaságtól, felállítva kamuiy csapdáját. És figyelt.

_Fegyelem, düh és együttérzés_. Iroh magában mosolygott, nézve, ahogy unokaöccse egyre hívja elő a fátyolnyi tüzeket, meleg arannyal pettyezett zöldet. _Egy vezérnek mindre szüksége van_.

Asahi csendesen és többnyire nyugodtan feküdt, fekete tollait csak néha-néha borzolta fel jeléül a nyílt lángok iránti ellenszenvének. Amilyen gyenge volt, Irohnak még így is le kellett fognia az első műveletre; most azonban nyugodtan és mozdulatlan hevert, kíváncsian bámulva a fiúra, aki elvette a fájdalmat.

_Köszönöm apróság_, gondolta Iroh hálával. _Többet segítesz rajta, mint hinnéd._

Az utolsó tövisekkel és kövekkel a helyükön, az idős tábornok felegyenesedett, rések után kutatva a szellem-labirintus körvonalán, amik nem voltak a minta részei. _Lehet, hogy nem is jön_.

Talán. De, ugyanakkor, unokaöccse pillanatnyilag épp most lopta el egyik legmakacsabb áldozatát egyenesen a visszataszító orra előtt. Legalább a _figyelmét_ fel kellett volna keltenie.

_Aminek a kisöcsém nem fog örülni._

Másrészt, valami, ami ellen a fiatalember _harcolhat_, talán nagyon is jót tehet neki. És a kamuiyk ellen lehetett harcolni. Le lehetett őket győzni.

Akár volt szellem, akár nem, unokaöccse bajra számított. Zuko már összepakolta felszerelésüket egy éjféli kimenekítéshez. Ami valószínűleg bölcs dolog volt, nem számít mit hozott az éjszaka. Iroh nem hitte, hogy a Lu Yu család tudta volna, hogy rájöttek, de mikor visszafelé tartottak a tanyára, Zuko észrevette Huant a városba lovagolni. Alkonyatkor.

Lehetett ártatlan dolog. Fontos feladat. Barátnő. Kérelem egy osztagnyi katonáért.

…Hmm. Lehet, hogy Zuko keserű világszemlélete ragadós volt.

Vagy talán, gondolta Iroh, egy árnyat látva feléjük közelíteni az istállóktól, csupán a késői felismerése, hogy nem támaszkodhat Zuko fiatalabb füleire a gyógyítás kellős közepén. „Kisöcsém. Jön valaki."

„Majdnem kész." Egy újabb hullámnyi tűz és Zuko hagyta a lángokat elhalványulni, előrenyúlva, hogy Asahi megszagolhassa még mindig meleg kezeit. A közelgő asszonyra lesett, de figyelme a bizonytalan hátason maradt, ahogy az talpra állt. „Ehhez mit szólsz kislány? Shh. Csak én vagyok az és a bácsikám, nincs mitől tartanod."

„Lin asszony," biccentett Iroh, ahogy a gazda felesége feléjük jött egy fedett kosárral és tágra nyílt szemekkel. „Az talán reggeli, hogy nem kelljen fárasztanunk titeket távozásunkkor?"

Amaz gondos tövis és kőkupacaira nézett és Iroh tudta, hogy a nő értette. „Nem," mondta elnyűtt, aggodalmas hangon. Felnyitotta a fedelet és sötét ruhát húzott elő.

„Tűz-tövis," jegyezte meg Iroh, elkapva a védelmező mintákba hímzett nyers-selyem csillanását; fényes fa-barna egy finom zöld sál szélein, rubint-rozsda egy fenyő-sötét köntös szegésein és ujj-felhajtásain. „Nagyon hosszan dolgozhattál ezeken."

„Pingnek készült," vallotta be Lin. „Olyan balszerencsések voltunk a rajtaütés óta, csak szerettem volna, ha…." Nagyot nyelt és elfordította tekintetét. „Pár nappal azután fejeztem be, hogy eltűnt. Ha szembenéztek a kamuiyval… kérlek. Talán segítenek."

„Talán valóban fognak," mondta Iroh szívesen, a nyaka köré tekerve a sálat, mielőtt megfogta Asahi kantárját. Még jó is nekik, hogy a Föld Királyság asszonyai a férjeikre hasonlítottak; magasabbak és tömörebbek voltak a Tűz Népe többségénél.

A köpennyel a kezében Zuko habozott, láthatóan kényelmetlenül. „Ha ezt a lányodnak készítetted…."

„Pingen már nem segít," szólt Iroh csendes együttérzéssel. „De rajtad még igen."

Lin tekintete felé rebbent, elnyíltan és vadul és-

Megtörten, rettenetes csodálattal, mikor felismerte a remek fekete hátast életben és jólétben mellette. „Oh, _Asahi_…." Az ajkaihoz szorította öklét, becsukott szemmel, könnyektől duzzadó hanggal. „Szellemek vagytok, akik bosszút állni jöttek?"

_Agni, add, hogy Zuko most az egyszer észnél maradjon,_ fohászkodott Iroh. „Ha azok vagyunk, tudod mit tettetek." A fejét csóválta. „Tudtad, hogy nem eltűnt."

„Nem értitek!" szörnyű volt hallani a törést a hangjában. „A falu tudta. _Tudták_! Nem elég, hogy újra kellett építenünk, ami leégett, de a _lányom_…."

„Igen! A lányod volt!" dörrent Zuko mérgesen. Összeszorította ökleit és a kardokat és hüvelyt a derekáról a hátára csúsztatta, ahol a köpeny nem volt útban a vonáshoz. „Kit érdekel mit tudott a falu! Meg kellett volna védened!"

„Megpróbáltam!" kétségbeesett jajgatás. „Azt hittük elmúlik majd, aztán… a szóbeszéd és a suttogás, és senki sem volt hajlandó rendes árakat adni és Huan házassági szerződése bukásra állt és… úgy volt, hogy elküldjük! Ahol biztonságban lesz. Ahol senki nem tudja! Minden el volt rendezve, néhány napon belül elment volna…."

„Mikor a hold a vérhez vált hasonlóvá, és a férjed úgy döntött nincs többé haszna a szánalomnak," szólt Iroh szigorúan.

„Nem tudtam!" Térdre esett, hulló könnyekkel. „Esküszöm nem tudtam!"

„Nem lehetett _nem_ tudnod!" kezdte Zuko, undorodva-

Megtorpant, óvakodva az éjbe pillantva.

_Közel van_. „Rakd meg a tüzet," utasította Iroh megragadva egy tőnyi tövist. „_Ne_ hagyd, hogy megérintsen-„

Könnyáztatta föld tört elő és ő hajított.

„Áhh! Só! Só!"

Magas, cincogó hang, mint a vakond-patkány, amire hasonlított. Már ha a vakond-patkányok valaha is ember-méretűre nőnének. Bundája selymes volt és csillogó szürke, mintha tökéletesen egészséges lenne – mégis ugyanazon kelések emésztették, ami a tanyát is érintette.

„Maradj hátul, védd Lin asszonyt!" intette Iroh Zukot. „Majd én elbánok ezzel a lénnyel."

„Ohhh, _el_-e, vén tűz?" Az Azula lángjaihoz hasonlatos szemek egyenként fitymálva rájuk mosolygott. „Vén tűz, minden reményed hamuvá égett. Rothadt fűz, megtörten a gyász viharában; oh de finom. És-„ Sziszegő kacaj. „Kis sárkány, alig kikelt! És óvó szárnyak nélkül."

„Meg tudom védeni magam!" lobbant fel Zuko.

De visszatartotta magát, még Iroh feltartott keze nélkül is, hogy megállítsa. Lin nyöszörgött, túl sápadtan a sikoltáshoz és Zuko soha nem lett volna olyan szívtelen, hogy védtelenül hagyja.

Egy Föld Királysági asszony. Egy _paraszt_, és legalábbis vonakodó bűnrészese egy gyilkosságnak. És a Tűz Népének hercege kegyelmet ajánlott neki.

_Én nyertem, fivérem_, Iroh tudta, csendes büszkeség által melengetve. _A csata hosszú lesz és sötét és lehet, hogy kételkedni fog magában – de soha többé nem lesz a tiéd_.

„Távozz," figyelmeztette a szellemet a következő lélegzettel. „Itt nincs többé helyed. Ping meggyilkolása ismert azok számára, akik gondoskodnak majd az igazságról. Lin Lu Yu feljelenti majd férjét a hatóságoknak és az a szegény lány is megkapja az illő rítusokat. Eredj innen!"

„Lin Lu Yu?" Újabb szisszenésnyi kacaj. „Vén füst. Vén bolond! Miért tenné, mikor az ő szava áll az övékkel szemben?"

„Nem!" kapkodott levegőért Lin. „A fiaim soha nem-„

„Óh, de _igen_, megtört fűz. A te kis terved azt jelentette volna, hogy a szégyenükkel kéne élniük. Egy halott húg semmiség; elrejtve, elfeledve. Hogy a tűz egy élő gyermeke hívja őket nagybátyjuknak – Ááh! Só! Hogy merészeled!"

Iroh tövises ágakat mártott vissza sósvizes edényébe, készen arra, hogy újra meghintse a szörnyeteget. „Mi tudjuk az igazságot," mondta zordan, „el lesz számolva. Bevégezted célodat. Időd ezen a világon lejárt!"

„Ostoba füst!" villantak felé fogak. „Nem vagy földidomár! Az útvesztőd csak a felszínt érinti!"

Egy löketnyi por, és a szörny szem elől ásta magát.

_Erre nem számítottam_, gondolta Iroh aggodalmasan. _Hová me-_

A kamuiy Zuko talpa alatt tört fel, de a fiatal herceg már mozgásban volt; acél egy lendületes perdülése, ami elvitte őt az ingatag talajtól és a sebes kis szörnynek fele bajuszába és egy kelevényes lábujjába került.

A sikoly az éjszakába szúrt, düh és bosszú nyivákolásával.

_Ha a Lu Yu-k eddig nem vették volna észre, hogy valami hibádzik, most már tudják._

Iroh pislogott, tűz csillámlását kapva el. Zuko tudta, hogy rejtve kell maradniuk, beleegyezett, hogy nem idomítanak, hacsak nem borzasztóan szükséges-

_Nem tette._

Szellem-tűz, hétköznapi szemnek láthatatlan. A puszta akaraterőtől csillámlott unokaöccse körül, végigvillanva pengéken, magasan lobogva a védelmező tűz-töviseken. A kamuiy betegesen szürke ereje megpróbált acélhoz ragadni, hogy tovább másszon és elrothassza a csábító húst-

És elégett. Legyőzetett.

Sziszegve, a szörny Iroh felé fordult. Rárontott, fogakkal és karmokkal és csapkodó csupasz farokkal-

Eltűnt a földben, pont a sós víz előtt.

„Hová tűnt?" követelte Zuko a talajt vizslatva mozgás után.

„Fájdalmat kíván okozni," mondta Iroh zordan, unokaöccséhez és a reszkető nőhöz hátrálva. „De a szívében gyáva és mi meg tudjuk védeni magunk- kisöcsém, ne!"

Túl késő. Zuko már Asahi puszta hátára pattant és a tanya felé nyargalt, épp csak a gúnyos kacaj mögött.

* * *

_Nem tudom miért csinálom ezt. Azt hittem az _én_ családom elfuserált, na de ezek! Megérdemlik bármit is készül tenni a kamuiy._

Csakhogy nem állna meg ott. Zuko _tudta_. Már így is, az állat-vész kezdett átterjedni erről a tanyáról ártatlanokra. Ha emberekbe jut….

_Nem fog megtörténni._

Asahi sötét szélként suhant. Ping biztos _szerethette_.

_Megpróbáltál elmenekülni, igaz, Ping? Ellene szegültél. A saját apádnak._

_Bárcsak én is ilyen bátor lennék…._

A gazdák odakinn voltak és dühösek, lámpással és lándzsával a kézben. „Te!" morogta Sho. „Mit keresel az én egyik hátasomon? Tolvaj!"

„A kamuiy, te _féleszű_!" csattant Zuko, vágtatva, hogy nyomon kövesse azt az árulkodó hullámot a porban. _Ott!_

Előttük. Túl messzi a kardoknak. A talaj kitört-

_Sajnálom, Bácsikám._

Zuko levegőt szelt, tűz lobbant ki, hogy elcsapja a szellemet célpontjától. Asahi tiltakozva rikoltott, oldalt szökkenve-

Ami rendjén is volt, mivel Sho lándzsája oda vágott, ahol az előbb épp voltak. „Tűzidomár!"

„Járvány-szellem, te kő-agyú idióta!" Zuko leperdült Asahiról, suhintó pengékkel, hogy feltartóztassák a sikító fogakat. „Tényleg inkább velem akartok harcolni _ehelyett_?"

A felé szúró lándzsák számából ítélve, igen.

_Ideje abbahagyni a finomkodást._

A föld tömör volt, megrögzött, makacs. Így jöttek neki, a lándzsahegyek tövisként borzolódva, tágra nyílt és üveges szemekkel, mintha pusztán az akaratukkal semmibe vehetnék a rossz szándékú szellemet.

Tömör. Makacs. Kiszámítható. Pontosan látta, hogyan szeljen, mindüket védtelenül hagyva-

_Egy vízidomár testének elhajlása, jégbe zárva lándzsásait…._

Zuko visszhangozta ezt az emlékfolyamot, elcsavarodva a szúrásoktól, alig arasznyit hagyva. A lándzsák természetellenes bundába fúródtak-

Lepattantak, mintha a szellem acélból lett volna.

_Mi a-?_

„Meghalsz, kis sárkány!"

A kamuiy érte lendült, fogak és karmok és gyűlölet forgószele-

De ő már harcolt a széllel. Harcolt az _Avatárral_. Ez a lény a közelébe sem ért.

_Ne hagyd, hogy hozzád érjen._

Egy penge tüzet vágott rá, hogy visszaverje. Ikerpárja mögéje vágott, a lándzsahegyek vas záporként hullottak. Átbukfencezett a veranda korlátján és sarokkal rúgott le lobogó tüzet a száraz fa lécekre, átégetve, hogy feltartóztassa a szellemet, ahogy az ásott.

Bámulatos, hogy egy ilyen szörnyű sivítás zene volt füleinek.

Egy emberibb vonítás, pattogó szitkokkal kísérve. „-Átkozott szajhája ennek a tyúknak!"

Aww. Asahi megint megharapta a fattyút. Kár hogy elvétette a torkát.

Föld vonaglott a lobogó fával körülvett lyuk alatt. A kamuiy, megpróbál el-ásni-

_Azt. Ugyan. Nem!_

Zuko felrántotta karjait, dühöt és fájdalmat és árulást etetve a már így is lobogó tűzbe. Tűz üvöltött, elemésztve a fát, mint villanó papírt, örvénylett, ahogy karjait át a tűzviharba lendítette lefúrva-

Magába a talajba égve. Elemésztve azt fehéren izzó haraggal.

_Ez az útvesztő nem csak a felszínen van, szellem!_

A kamuiy csikorgása egyre magasabbra és magasabbra szökött, viszketve a füleiben, mint a tücsök-egerek hívogatása-

Megszakadt, a hiány hirtelen érzetével. Leheletvékony szürke gőzök szálltak a lángokból és foszlottak szanaszét.

„Vége, kisöcsém."

Zuko megtántorodott, fájdalmasan hálásan a vállát szorító szilárd kéznek. Minden fájt és a világ felkavaróan hajlamos volt kiszürkülni alkalmanként. „Bácsikám? Jól va-„

Nyögdécselő gazdák voltak szétszóródva a földön mögöttük, mint megannyi lehullott falevél. Legalább egy lefejezett lándzsa tovább zúzódott egy ingerült penge-kéz csapástól. És Asahi sziszegve állt Sho felett.

Éhesen és kimerülten, Zuko elvigyorodott.

Bácsika az öklébe köhintett, bánatosan derült szemekkel. „Azt hiszem, talán, ideje mennünk."

„_A házam!"_

„Szaporán," tette hozzá Iroh fanyarul.

Zuko hátralépett, végre befogadva a lángoló épületet. A tanya-ház már kezdett magába roskadni; lángok hajtottak ki a csatlakozó kerítések mentén, a talaj maga izzott, ahogy tűz szivárgott át rajta. Megrezzenve, Zuko felemelte kezét-

„Hagyd égni."

Zuko nyelt egyet, hüvelyébe dugva dao-ját. „Bácsikám?"

„A tűz megtisztít. Ha a falu nem tesz igazságot – úgy hiszem ennek elégnek kell lennie."

Zuko elfintorodott, lepillantva az útra. Lámpások, fáklyák, vas és acél csillanása…. „Lehet, hogy ők nem értenek egyet veled."

„Oh egek," mormolta Iroh bácsi.

_Felfegyverzettek_, gondolta Zuko. _Frissek – legalábbis nálunk frissebbek. És mi nem akarunk bántani senkit._

Határozott, füttyentett.

Asahi felkapta a fejét és hozzájuk osont.

Elkapva a kantárját, Zuko bácsikájára pillantott.

Iroh a strucc-lovat méregette. A félig-meddig eszméletüknél levő gazdákra pillantott, és a megdöbbent Lin asszonyra. Az üvöltő lángokra nézett és sóhajtott.

Hagyva bácsikáját lecsapni az istállóra szerszámért, Zuko a felszerelésükért rohant.

Asahit felnyergelve, Iroh nem sokkal maradt mögötte. „Hova megyünk, Kisöcsém?"

„Bárhová el innen."

* * *

_Kissé pontosítanom kellett volna._

Tudhatta volna. Tényleg. Volt horguk, zsinórjuk, csalijuk – _naná_, hogy egy száraz pusztaságban kötnek ki, ahol a víz ritka és a hal még ritkább. Nem is említve a falut teli rémült civilekkel és egy rakat gengsztert, akik otthoni őrség képében tetszelegtek.

Legalább Sela főztje laktató volt. Bár nem volt igazán biztos a munkájában, amit a pajtájuk tetején végzett. Egyáltalán nem egyezett a többi zsindellyel.

De még Bácsika is bevallotta, hogy jobb elhagyni az utazó gyógyító játékot pár falura. Arra az esetre, ha a Lu Yu-k terjesztenék az igét. Nem számít ez milyen éhesen hagyta őket.

A köpeny még mindig ott volt szorosan összecsavarva az egyik nyeregtáskájukban. Bácsika ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy megtartsa. A szerencsére.

_Utálom a szerencsét._

„Miért Bácsikám?" kérdezte most Zuko, ahogy a fűben pihentek, hogy kidolgozzák a következő lépésüket. Nem mintha olyan sok irányba lehetett innen menni, ami nem sivatagban végződött. „Mind eltaláltuk. De ők nem tudták megvágni. Ennek nincs értelme."

Hanyatt fekve, Iroh csendben felnevetett. „Azt hittem nem akarsz többet tudni a szellemekről, Zuko herceg."

„Nem is," erősködött Zuko. „És miért hívsz így? A _semmi_ közepén vagyunk."

„Mert fontos." Iroh összeütögette ujjait, megválogatva szavait. „Sokan úgy hiszik, az erős idomárok családon belül öröklődnek. Bizonyos mértékig ez igaz. Az idomítás a szellemek ajándéka, és az erős szelleműek gyakran erős gyermekeket nevelnek."

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta és felült. „Ha ez igaz – miért kellett kiirtani a Légi Nomádokat? _Mi_ _értelme_ volt?"

„A lényeg az volt, hogy elpusztítsák az Avatárt, és eltávolítsák a légidomítás tudományát a világból, hogy a ciklus megtört maradjon," felelte Iroh megfontoltan, felkelve, hogy a szemébe nézzen. „Hacsak egy pár égi bölény nem bújt el a legtávolabbi hegyekben, mind elpusztultak. És aki az adománnyal született, nincs ki tanítsa." Kuncogott. „Bár érdekes történeteket hallottam a Föld Királysági menekültektől, akiket az Északi Levegő Templomában láttunk-„

„Nem akarom tudni."

Iroh felvonta szemöldökét. Zuko áthatóan pillantott rá és megpróbált nem gondolkodni. „Láttuk őket siklani. A szelet használva. Ez minden."

_Ha bármi mást tudok, ha Apa tudja, lehet hogy meg kéne – nem. Nem az én gondom. Az Avatár az én gondom. Ez minden._

Hagyta oldalt siklani pillantását, különös mód bűntudattal. „Szóval mi köze az idomításnak a kardokhoz?"

„Nem a kardjaid vágták meg, ifjú herceg. Hanem a technikád ereje. És az akaratodé." Mosolygott rá Iroh. „Nem kockáztattam volna meg az elbánást egy rosszban sántikáló szellemmel, ha nem tudtam volna, hogy mindkettőnkben megvan az erő, hogy túléljük a találkozást."

Zuko nyelt egyet. „Nem vagyok erős." _Nem úgy mint te_.

„Több történelmet kell tanítsunk neked," tűnődött Iroh. „Bár megtalálni azon tekercseket, amiket keresek a Tűz Népén kívül nehézkes lehet… már Sozin Tűz Úr előtt is, az Avatár nem tudott egyszerre mindenütt ott lenni. Az embereknek egyes szellemekkel maguknak kellett elbánniuk. És azok az idomárok, akiknek a legerősebb volt az akaratuk, akik meg tudták védeni övéiket a gonosztól – gyakorta nagy vezérekké váltak, és gyermekeik utánuk. Ez a te örökséged, Zuko herceg. És az enyém. Nem a száműzetés, nem a rendelet, nem a szégyen-„ Kinyújtotta kezét.

Zuko megmerevedett.

Iroh sóhajtva hagyta lehullani kezét. „Egyik sem tudja megváltoztatni ki vagy, Kisöcsém. Erős vagy. Itt." Finoman a saját szívére ütögetett. „Ezt soha ne feledd."

_Soha ne feledd ki vagy_. Anyja arca, eltűnve az éjszakába miután – miután Azula azokat a szörnyű hazugságokat mondta. „De Azula erősebb."

„Azula ügyesebb," mondta Iroh nyersen. „A kettő nem ugyanaz. Azula még csak meg sem tudná kísérelni azt, amit te kezdesz elsajátítani."

Zuko Asahi-re pillantott, amint az vidáman legelt füvet, bokrot, az alkalmankénti tücsök-egeret. Elfordult. „Mintha ez meghatná apámat."

„A Tűz Úr nem örülne," vallotta be Iroh. „Az öcsém gyanakvó ember. Megértem, anyád miért nem vonta figyelmét a képességeire. Talán nincs időd a mondásaimra, Kisöcsém, de azt hiszem Ozai egyet túlságosan jól is megtanult: minden gyógyszer lehet méreg-„

A világ összeomlott.

_Anya tudott gyógyítani._

_Nagyapa meghalt._

„_Minden amit tettem, azért tettem, hogy megvédjelek."_

„Zuko. Zuko!" Bácsikája kezei a vállain voltak, rázva őt. „Agni, holtsápadt vagy… mi az?"

_Nem. Nem, az nem lehet_. „Azula mindig hazudik," suttogta Zuko.

„Legjobb azt feltételezni." Iroh az arcát vizslatta, komoly szemekkel. „Kisöcsém. Mondd el nekem mi baj?"

Zuko nyelt egyet. „Nagyapa öreg volt, igaz?"

„Majdnem száz éves," ismerte el Iroh. „Bár ez nem mindig öreg, egy erős idomárnak; Bumi király Omashu-ból legalább tíz évvel idősebb és még mindig olyan földidomár, akivel számolni kell. Sozin maga több mint másfél évszázadot élt, mindvégig élénken. És apám egészségesnek tűnt, mielőtt elmentem. De sokminden változhat két év alatt." A homlokát ráncolta. „Zuko. Mondd el."

Zuko a fejét rázta. _Nem. Nem tette volna. De… azt mondta… és én olyan vagyok, mint ő, olyan vagyok, mint _ő _és én_- „Ne gyűlöld anyám. Kérlek." _Ne gyűlölj engem._

Elsápadva, Iroh elengedte.

_Megint egyedül leszek. Mint miután Anyu… Nem érdekel megérdemlem-e, fáj…._

„Zuko." Iroh hangja nyugodt volt, a tenger vihar előtt. „Miért hinnéd, hogy anyád képes lett volna ilyesmire?"

„…Az én hibám."

„Tíz éves voltál." Még mindig az a vészt jósló nyugalom. „Hogy lehetett volna egyáltalán a te hibád?"

„Meg akart ölni engem." Zuko nagyot nyelt, behunyva szemeit. Ha nem nézett oda, nem látja. És ha nem néz oda, azt tettetheti, hogy nagybátyja nem gyűlöli. Csak még egy kicsit. „Ezt mondta Azula. De ő mindig hazudik."

„Kérlek." És olyan remegés volt Iroh hangjában, amitől össze akart kuporodni és elbújni. „Kezdd az elején."

_Mondd el az igazat. Pingnek ez kellett, nem? Bácsi mindig törődött velem. Tudnia kellene._

_Nem kell egy szörnyeteggel maradnia._

Csukott szemmel, ökölbe szorult kézzel, Zuko visszanézett az emlékbe. „Azután kezdődött, hogy – hallottunk Lu Tenről. Apa elment, hogy találkozzon a Tűz Úrral…. Azula hallani akarta mit mondanak, úgyhogy egy függöny mögé húzott hallgatózni. Apa… azt mondta a te vonaladnak vége és neki vannak örökösei, neki kéne a következő Tűz Úrnak lennie." Zuko nyelt egyet. „_Nem_ _tudom_ ezután mi történt. Nagyapa dühös volt. Megrémültem. Elfutottam."

Iroh sóhajtott. „De Azula nem."

„Ő – ő később bejött a hálószobámba. Azt mondta-„

„_Apu meg fog ölni. De tényleg, meg fog."_

„-Azt mondta Azulon Tűz Úr _dühös_ volt. Hogy… hogy azt mondta apánknak meg kéne ismernie egy elsőszülött elvesztésének fájdalmát…."

„Oh, Agni," suttogta Iroh.

„És – aztán Anyu bejött és kivitte – és felébresztett az éjszaka közepén és még csak el sem tudtam köszönni és – _eltűnt_. És Nagyapa _meghalt_." Nem fog sírni. Nem fog. „Anyu azt mondta – azért tette, hogy megvédjen, az én hibám…."

„Zuko-„

Egy kocsi zöreje; Zuko talpra ugrott, a pengéiért nyúlt-

Sela. Túlságosan is ismerős félelemtől feszült arccal. „Segítenetek kell!"

_Kinek, nekünk? Egy egész falunyi igazi Föld Királysági szomszédot kérhetnél, hölgyem. Mi_ távozunk.

„Li az…."

Hát persze hogy az. És persze mérföldes körzetben ők voltak az egyedüli más fegyveres úgynevezett polgárok, _mi baj_ volt ezekkel az emberekkel? Hát nem értették, hogy ha a férfiakat háborúba küldöd, akkor átkozottul biztosra mész, hogy a nők tudják hogyan védjék meg magukat? Hogyan védjék meg a _gyermekeiket_?

_Ahogy Anyám harcolt értem._

Argh. Hogy keveredett állandóan ezekbe a dolgokba?

* * *

_Kedves és kegyes nő vagy, Sela asszony_, gondolta Iroh, nyugalommal meglépve egy hossznyi lánccal a kovács kohójából, míg unokaöccse figyelemelterelő látványosságot nyújtott a bámész falubelieknek. _De azt kívánom bárcsak néhány perccel később jöttél volna._

Kisöccse lehet, hogy a fiú megmentésére való elszántsága alá temette fájdalmát, de még mindig azt hitte Irohnak gyűlölnie kéne őt. És nem volt idő kijavítani azokat a szörnyű félelmeket.

Most Zuko jól harcolt, de egyedül harcolt. És míg Iroh nem féltette az ifjú herceget bármekkora számú közönséges gengszter ellen, hogy egyszerre szálljon szembe túlerővel _és_ egy földidomárral, anélkül, hogy elárulná magát… nos, az már nehéz dolog.

_De nincs egyedül._

A földidomár pörölye hatalmas csapásra emelkedett-

Láncot lóbálva a feje felett Iroh hajított és rántott.

_Soha nem telek be a csodálattal, hány idomár nem edz mással, csak a kezével._

Zuko forgó rúgása az álla alatt érte a földidomárt, és a férfi úgy rogyott össze, mint egy hervadt virág.

Elégedetten mosolyogva, Iroh elvágta annak a bajkeverő ifjú betyárnak a kötelékeit-

„Fúúúj! Csaló!"

Leszállítva egy foghíjas kisfiút Sela aggódó karjaiba, Iroh hitetlenkedve a csőcselék felé fordult. Bizonyára, ezek az emberek csak nem fognak az unokaöccse ellen fordulni, csak azért, mert-

„Mit gondolsz mire mentél volna az őreink ellen egy _tisztességes_ harcban, szépfiú?"

Ah. A legközelebbi a faluvénhez, ami ennek a városkának a volt. Aki túlságosan is meghajolt az Őrségnek, míg még álltak. Egy pillanatra Iroh csodálta unokaöccse önuralmát. Sehol egy lobbanásnyi láng, vagy gőzölő lehelet. Csodálni való, ha azt vesszük, hogy ő maga több mint hajlamosnak érezte magát arra, hogy visszaforgassa az idő kerekét egy évtizeddel és elkezdje felgyújtogatni a stratégiai pontokat.

_Ebből elég_. „Ha olyan harcosokra támaszkodtok, akik csak tisztességes harcban tudnak győzni," jelentette ki Iroh olyan hangon, hogy az hallatsszon, „Akkor _mindannyiotoknak_ vége. A Tűz Népének nem áll szándékában tisztességesen harcolni." Egy jó tábornoknak sem. Egy tisztességes harc esélyt jelentett a vereségre. És akkor az összes halottad hiába kísértett….

Elérve unokaöccse mellé, Iroh bánatosan elmosolyodott. „Bizonyos napokon," mondta halk hangon, „csak annyit tehet az ember, hogy taktikusan visszavonul."

Zuko rámeredt, megdöbbenten. Hitetlenség, kétkedés-

Remény, villant arany szemekben, mint égő füstölő pálcikák parazsai.

Mindketten felszállva, maguk mögött hagyták a kifütyülést és dühöt.

„Nem gyűlölöm Ursa Úrnőt."

Gyeplővel a kézben Zuko megmerevedett. Kényszerítette magát, hogy ellazuljon. „Az apád volt."

„Igaz," engedett Iroh fájó szívvel. „De egy apának sem szabadna azt kérnie, amit ő kért a fiától. És egy fiúnak sem szabadna soha teljesíteni ilyen szörnyű kérést." Sóhajtott. „Remélem apám csak vonal örökbefogadást értett; hogy nekem adjanak téged örökösnek Lu Ten helyébe. De úgy tűnik apád, legalábbis… másként gondolta."

Ez, vagy Ozai egyszerűen nem tudott élni a sértéssel, hogy elkerüljék, mint örököst egy olyan fiúért, akit ő gyengének és haszontalannak tartott. És úgy döntött megszabadul ettől a szégyentől. Közvetlenül.

Hirtelen, annak a borzasztó Agni Kainak túlságosan is sok értelme lett.

_Milyen régóta kívántad a halálát, fivérem? Milyen régóta?_

De a múlt elmúlt és Zuko már így is elég fájdalmat hordozott. „Arra gondolok, én mit tettem volna, ha a Tűz Úr arra kért volna bántsam Lu Tent," szólt Iroh józanon. „És bár érzek fájdalmat és gyászt… Nem hibáztatom anyádat. A te halálod, vagy Azulon Tűz Úré, vagy az ő szökése; ezek voltak a választásai. És bármilyen bátor és ravasz is volt, nem hinném, hogy túlélte volna a Tűz Népe szívéből való szökést veled az oldalán. Ozai levadászott volna titeket. Mindkettőtöket." Iroh lenyelte haragját, még ha a gyászt nem is tudta elrejteni. „Nem gyűlölöm őt, kisöcsém. És nem gyűlöllek téged sem."

Zuko mögéjük pillantott, üldözők után kutatva. Eddig egy sem volt; a falusiak megelégedtek vele, hogy kiüldözték a bajt a városból. „Azula…."

„Igen?"

„…Hagyjuk."

„Az ilyen mérgező szavak olyanok, mint tőr a sötétben, Kisöcsém," jelentette ki Iroh komoran. „Kényszerítsd őket a fényre és elvesztették előnyüket."

Zuko nyelt egyet és megállította Asahit. Leszállt, gyorsan megvizsgálva a lábait és gyalogolni kezdett, vezetve a fekete tojót. „Ő… idézte azt a mondást. Sokat. És _rám nézett_."

_Minden orvosság méreg_. Igen. Már látta, Agni segítse meg. „Úgy hiszed tudott Ursa Úrnő képességéről."

„Ő _Azula_." Zuko kezei ökölbe szorultak a gyeplőn. „… _csinált_ dolgokat, vérezve hagyta őket és én nem tudtam…." Megrázta a fejét, vadul. „Legalább – beleunt. Egy idő után."

_Oh Zuko_. Unokaöccse _nem_ volt bolond. Próbálja meggyógyítani és jelölje magát árulónak, ahogy tudta, hogy Ursát jelölték volna? Próbálkozzon, és elbukjon, mint ahogy egy fiatal tűzidomár, akinek nincs senki, aki kijavítson egy ilyen finom technikát bukna el….

_Nem csoda, hogy félt megpróbálni. Hogy szembeszállt a félelemmel, mikor megkértem, és mikor Asahinek szüksége volt rá – Ozai, ostoba vagy_. „Miért nem mondtad el nekem?"

„Ki állította volna meg?" szólt Zuko keserűen. „Neki… neki mintája van. Elkezd valamit és – tovább csinálja, egyre és egyre inkább, míg fel nem robbansz. És akkor méginkább azt csinálja. De ha úgy tudsz viselkedni, mintha nem számítana, mintha nem érdekelne… néha megunja." Nagyot nyelt. „Nem nagyon tudok nyugton maradni. Úgy viselkedni, mint akit nem érdekel. Jobbnak kéne lennem."

_Sikeresen átverted a legénységed nagy részét három évig_, gondolta Iroh fanyarul. „Emlékszel a viharra? Én úgy vélem, az embereid jobb szeretik a herceget, aki őszintén teszi kockára az életüket, mint egy olyan uralkodót, aki kénye kedve szerint végezteti ki azokat, akik haboznak."

Erre egy nyugtalan hátra-pillantást kapott, mielőtt kisöccse állkapcsa megfeszült, csendben.

Iroh elrejtett egy mosolyt. Persze, egy herceg jogosan parancsolt. De ha az embereid a saját elhatározásukból követtek, és kötelességből is – egy ilyen köteléket nem lehetett könnyen megtörni. Legalábbis az ő népük közt.

_És nem kétlem, hogy Sozin Tűz Úr részben erre játszott rá, hogy elpusztítsa a Levegő Nomádjait. Mi a Tűz Népéből _hűek_ vagyunk, mindhalálig – és mikor a légidomárok meggondolták magukat és váltottak, mint ahogy a történelem írja szokásuk volt, közülünk azok, akik talán barátjuknak tartották őket úgy érezhették, hogy… elárulták őket._

És a meg nem érdemelt árulás kétségbeesett tettekre sarkallta a népét. Ha a történelem nem tanította volna ezt meg neki, három év unokaöccse küldetésén beleverte a lényeget szívből.

„Gondolod szenvedhetett?" Zuko arca merev volt és nem nézett hátra. „Úgy hallottam – egyesek napokig kitartanak, míg…."

Hallotta bizony. Hogy Azula hogyan élősködött unokaöccse elméjén, talán jobb, ha nem tudja. „Ha úgy halt meg… határai vannak, hogy a fivérem mit tud eltitkolni."

Zuko ekkor ránézett, zordan és fájón. „Elárulta a _Tűz Urat_."

„Ha úgy tett, akkor anyádként tette," mondta Iroh nyersen. „Hűsége a gyermekeié, a férjéé és a családjáé. Így van ez, mióta az első tűzidomárok kiérdemelték képességüket a sárkányok szárnyai alatt; és így is lesz, míg a nemzetek semmivé nem lesznek. Hogy megölje saját szeretett apját – igen, ez az árulás sírig sebezte volna lelkét. De Azulon Tűz Urat… nagyon is lehetséges, hogy túlélte."

„Akkor _hol van_?"

„Ha tudnám, kisöcsém, segítenék neked megkeresni." _Mert az anyád, és mint ilyen maga is igényt tart rád. Bár nem tenném azt segítség nélkül. A saját érdekemben, ahogy az övében is. Nem hinném, hogy gyengéd lennék, arról az éjszakáról kérdezve. És hogy miért hagyott téged hátra._

„Lehet, hogy tévedsz," szólt Zuko csendesen. „Lehet, hogy hű volt." Az útra bámult, semmit sem látva. „Láttál valakit úgy meghalni?"

„Háborúban mindenki hűségét feszíthetik a tűréshatáron túl," ismerte be Iroh. „Láttam árulók halálát. És nem kellemes." _Ha a segédem nem ápolt és hallgatott volna… hát._

„Akkor hogy hirdetheti azokat a hazugságokat? Árulónak hívni téged?" kérdezte Zuko hevesen. „Te vagy a Tűz Úr _bátyja_. Te lennél-„ De megszakította magát, egy lélegzetnyi ingerült gőzzel. „De… Sho megölte Pinget. És ő a lánya volt. Hogy tehe… Láttam ezeket az embereket és néha rendes emberként viselkednek, mint Sela, de mások…."

„Más nemzetek nincsenek úgy megkötve, mint mi," ismerte be Iroh. „És nem kockáztatják az életüket, mikor azok a kötelékek elszakadnak."

„Szóval, ha Azula jutalmat hirdet árulókért, elhiszik majd." Zuko mormogott valamit magában, alig hallhatóan.

Iroh direkt köhögésbe fojtott egy bánatos kacajt. Három év hajón talán jót tett unokaöccse szellemének, de istentelen pusztítást végzett egy herceg szókincsén.

_Talán most már hallgatni fog. Ha finom vagyok_. „Nem lehetetlen. Már jó ideje távol vagyunk. Valószínű, hogy Ozai Tűz Úr számolt vele, hogy bármilyen betegségemet," _vagy a tiedet,_ „eltitkolhatta a legénység."

„Nem tehették!"

_Nem, rosszabb szerencse_. „És míg ritka, néhány tűzidomár túlélte."

„Jeong Jeong tábornok," bólintott unokaöccse zordan.

„Másokról is tudok." _Óvatosan_. „Néha, mikor két kötelék közt vagy csapdában, az egyiknek szakadnia kell. Szükségből, félelemből… attól, hogy rájön az ember, hogy akinek a hűségét adta, nem érdemes rá és vissza kell vennie." _Hallgass rám, kisöcsém. Hallgass és fogadj szót_.

„Tudom hol a hűségem."

„Ahogy én is, Zuko herceg." _Sajnálatos módon._

_Türelem_, emlékeztette magát az idős tábornok, ahogy már évek óta tette. _A tűz keresztül kíván égetni az ellenségen – de neked vízhez hasonlatosnak kell lenned, elkoptatva követ_.

Könnyű volt mondani magának évekkel ezelőtt, mikor az Avatár utáni kutatás hiábavaló küldetés volt. A légidomár visszatértével, és Sozin Üstökösével az úton… a dolgok kezdtek _bonyolulttá_ válni.

_Legalább nem láttuk a bölényt az Északi Sark óta-_

Zuko megtorpant. Megdermedt. Térdre esett, hogy tanulmányozza az utat.

Felállt, egy pamacsnyi ismerős bundával.

Ha _lett volna_ előttük egy szellem, Iroh _felgyújtotta_ volna.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Ez a fejezet legalább annyit köszönhet a Mononoke hercegnőnek, mint a kínai és japán mitikus szörnyekről való olvasásnak. Főleg, hogy a megsértett szellemek hajlamosak pusztítani bárkit a közelben, legyen az ártatlan, vagy sem. Ezt láthatjuk a Hei Bai erdőszellemnél és némileg a Koizillánál; azért elgondolkodtató, hogy mi történt volna a Víz Törzsével, ha nem vetették volna magukat a jégre esedezve, és ha Zuko kicsit lassabb, fel lett volna markolva Zhaoval együtt.

(Ami elgondolkoztat, mit tett volna Iroh, ha ez történt volna; járt a szellemvilágban, ez szövegkönyv szerinti. Végeredménytől független, nem tudom elképzelni, hogy túl boldog lenne Aang-gal. Nyuszi örökbefogadásra, valaki?)

A Wikipedia szerint a nyolc honos japán lófajta a Hokkaido póni, a Kiso, a Misaki, a Miyako póni, a Noma póni, a Tokara, a Tsushima és a Yonaguni.

A _kamuiy_ – a modernebb helyesírás szerint kamui – Ainu szellem, hasonló a kami japán fogalmához. Némelyik jó, némelyik gonosz, némelyik egyenesen huncut és mind veszélyes. A tövis/láng hímzésmintát történelmileg arra használták, hogy megakadályozzák a gonosz szellemek behatolását a testbe.

Nekem ez az egész „Spirituális metamorfózis" dolog nem jött be. És ha vesszük Iroh később felfedett vágyát, hogy a világ visszakerüljön egyensúlyba, az hogy alig lökdöste Zukot a helyes útra mindig furcsának tűnt. Ami több más lyukkal göngyölődött az Avatar kánonban. Először is, adott egy évszázadnyi háború és Jeong Jeong az első, aki dezertál? Nagyon ésszerűtlen, ha az emberi természetet nézzük. Másodszor, hogy történt, hogy az olyan nagy, veszélyes, _intelligens_ lények, mint a sárkányok az Aang idejében való „sok"-ból alig maradóvá váltak száz évvel később? Főleg mikor a tűzidomítás ihletőiként voltak ismertek? A dicsőség csak egy pontig motiválja az embereket a fenyegető halállal szembenézve. Harmadszor… „Crossroads of Destiny". Elismerem, hogy Zuko elfuserált, kissé keményfejű és kétségbeesetten próbál visszajutni Ozai kegyeibe – de alig néhány hónappal azelőtt Azula _megpróbálta megölni_. Hogy egyáltalán hallgat rá, körülbelül annyira tűnik okosnak, mint odasétálni egy guillotine-hoz.

Szóval, ha azt vesszük, hogy az idomítás kapcsolódik a szellemekhez, hogy a tűz az élet forrása, hogy a Tűz Népét részben a korai modern Japán ihlette és hogy a Tűz Népéből nagyon kevesen dezertálnak, ha _egyáltalán_ megteszik, és túlélik… a nyuszik ezzel jöttek elő. Klán hűség és a parancsnokaid iránti hűség – és bármelyik megszegésének következményei egyenesen visszaütnek rád.

Megjegyzésként, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy Ozai bármiféle következményét szenvedte volna annak, amit Zuko-val tett. A hűséged, és a szellemed _hozzád_ tartoznak; és nagyon nyilvánvaló, hogy Ozai soha nem érzett hűséget a fia iránt. De mivel Zuko hű az apjához – Irohnak csakugyan nagyon, nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie.

És a Welsh jogban, míg a házigazdád fedele alól elkötni egy lovat Nagyon Rossznak számít, elkötni egyet harci körülmények közt, hogy elmenekülj egy lincselő tömegtől _sokkal_ elnézőbben van kezelve.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Szerzői megjegyzés: Ha nem láttok itt más verziót, feltételezhetitek, hogy a szövegkönyv szerint történt.

* * *

_Ez túl könnyű_, gondolta Zuko sötéten.

Felváltva lovagoltak és gyalogoltak a füves vidéken át; nem a leggyorsabb sebesség, de azt akarta, hogy Asahi futóképes formában legyen, ha a dolgok elfajulnának. És sokkal nagyobb gyakorlata volt annak a repülő bundaszőnyegnek a nyomon követésében, mint Azulának. Le tudott vágni hurkokat a nyomon, előre látva akadályokat, amik fölött a bölény átszárnyalhatott és a tanknak kerülnie kellett, és nála könnyebben dolgozhatták ki a saját útjukat.

És ez egyértelműen Azula volt. Ki más téríthetett volna el egy értékes hadigépet ide ki, ahol nem voltak beveendő stratégiai célpontok? Ezt figyelembe véve – kihasznált minden előnyt, amit csak szerezhetett.

De ez túl könnyű volt. És ennek semmi köze nem volt a nyomhoz, és minden az idősebb tűzidomárhoz, aki pillanatnyilag azt a trágár dallamot dúdolta a lányokról Ba Sing Se-ben.

„Le kéne beszélned engem erről."

„Hmm?" Pillanatnyilag lovagolva, Iroh bácsi derűsen meglepett arcot vágott.

„Túlerőben vannak."

„Ez nagyon valószínű," engedett Iroh.

„Jobb állapotban van, mint mi." Azula nem töltött majdnem két hónapot sérülten és éhesen, erre mérget vehetsz. „Hozzáférhet készletekhez. Valószínűleg jobb térképekhez is és ismeretlen terület felé haladunk."

„Mind igaz."

„Legalább két táborból kifüstölte őket," folytatta Zuko. „Hajszolja őket. Reagálnak, nem gondolkodnak. Ami azt jelenti, hogy az Avatár elvesztette a legjobb taktikai segítségét." Az az idióta Víz Törzsei fiú lehet, hogy pokolian idegesítő volt – Zuko pontosan tudta hova dugja majd azt a bumerángot, ha esélye nyílik rá – de ő volt az Avatár számára a legközelebb egy stratégiai tervezőhöz. Ha _ő_ túl fáradt és zaklatott volt, hogy tervvel jöjjön elő, az Avatár kis bandájának annyi. „Előbb vagy utóbb a bölény kifárad – előbb, ha nem kezdenek el _gondolkodni_ – és az egésznek vége lesz… miért nézel így rám?"

Iroh mosolygott rá, a nyeregkápagombon összekulcsolt kezekkel. „Egy tanár mindig örvendve fogadja, mikor tanítványa elsajátította a leckét."

Elsajátította a- hagyjuk, még ha meg is kérdezné, sem lenne értelme. „Bácsikám, ez _rossz ötlet_."

„Az," bólintott Iroh. „A legrosszabbját egész jól összefoglaltad. Ha ez csak a becsületed dolga lenne, Kisöcsém – igen, tiltakoznék. De nem az."

_Csak a becsületem? Csak a- Várjunk csak_. „Nem az?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan.

„Nem." Iroh a homlokát ráncolta. „Ozai Tűz Úr élve akarja az Avatárt, ami bölcs. Miért vadássza le a Vízi törzseket, akik még mindig ellenállnak, ha nem szükséges? Ismered Azula erejét és hiszel benne, hogy el tudja kapni az Avatárt. Ez lehet hogy igaz. De az Avatár erejét is ismered. _Fogva_ tudja tartani? Anélkül, hogy megölné?"

Egy örvény kiemelkedve a déli sarki tengerekből, tengerészeket lesodorva a hajójáról. Egy masszív, világító _valami_ az Északi Sarkon, áttörve a Tűz Flotta erejét. „…Nem."

„És elég szerény ahhoz, hogy beismerje, hogy nem tudja?"

Azula, szerény? A két szó még csak nem is tartozott ugyanabba az univerzumba. Zuko szótlanul megrázta a fejét.

„És ha csakugyan lemészárolja…. Roku Avatár sorsa talán ismert néhány Tűz Bölcs körében, nem lehet biztosan tudni. És népünk ennek a bizonytalanságnak következtében hódít. Ha kitudódna, hogy a királyi család megölt egy Avatárt – nem lenne esély a békére kolóniáinkon míg él ez a generáció." Iroh komor tekintettel nézett rá. "Hűek vagyunk a Tűz Népéhez. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy ez megtörténjen."

_Az én népem_. A kolóniák voltak a legközelebb az otthonhoz három évig. Gyakorlatilag ott sem szabadott volna lennie… de minden nemzet megfordult kereskedni azokból néhány kikötőben, és fesztiválok éjszakáin, mikor mindenki álarcot viselt, még ő is észrevétlen maradhatott. Megérte senkinek lenni, tűzpelyhet kóstolni és olyanokat hallgatni, akik egyáltalán nem hangzottak úgy, mint a Tengerészet. „Mit tegyünk, Bácsikám?"

„Jól felvázoltad a hátrányainkat," felelte Iroh elgondolkozva. „Kérlek folytasd."

„Ez nem egy taktikai gyakorlat, Bácsikám!"

„Nem-e?" Iroh enyhe szemrehányással nézett rá. „Emlékezz, kisöcsém. A harcos, akit dühe ural már vesztett. Van időnk. Nincsenek közel. Csitulj és vedd tekintetbe a helyzetet minden kimenetelére. Még talán, a győzelemére is."

_Kezeld gyakorlatként_. Forrt a vére, fel akart _égetni_ valamit – de az ostobaság lenne, itt a gyúlékony fű közepén. Bár ezt előnyükre használták, korábban; irányítottak egy környi tüzet, hogy kifüstöljenek elég pocok-nyulat a napok óta első kiadós étkezésükhöz. Asahi sem bánta a tücsök-egér pecsenyét.

_És Azula azt hitte ostobaság a primitív tűzidomárokról olvasni – állj. Itt állj meg. Ő az akadály, emlékszel? Csak… próbálj meg nem gondolni rá. Annyira._

„Valószínűleg miénk a meglepetés," mondta végül Zuko. „Nem tudja, hogy idekint vagyunk, különben azt már észrevettük volna." Halálos kék láng útján; nem, nem tudhatta. „És az Avatár valószínűleg azt hiszi, hogy a flottával pusztultunk." _Ha gondol egyáltalán ránk._ És _nem_ fogja hagyni, hogy ez feldühítse. Nem fogja. Ha az Avatár alábecsülte őt – hát legyen. Jól jöhet még egy előny.

Különben is, nem mintha személyes lett volna. Az Avatár _gyerek_ volt. _Mindenkit_ alábecsült. Elvégre, az úgynevezett híd a két világ között Zhao tervét sem látta előre….

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta, megpróbálva leszögezni ezt a gondolatot.

„A meglepetés segíthet," biccentett Iroh. „Mi még? Gondoltál valamire."

„Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy segít, Bácsikám…."

Iroh felvonta szemöldökét. „Mindazonáltal, kíváncsi vagyok."

„Nem tudják mivel állnak szemben," mondta végül Zuko. „Egyikük sem." Azula valószínűleg úgy hitte, a Vízi Törzsi testvérpár közül a _vízidomár_ a veszélyes. És igaz, az volt – de közel sem annyira, mint ő és az Avatár voltak a bátyja terveivel támogatva. És már amit az Avatár gondolhatott Azuláról…."

„_Ha akkor régen ismertük volna egymást, gondolod hogy barátok lehettünk volna?"_

„Szellemek," sziszegte Zuko, „_kérlek_ mondjátok hogy nem olyan ostoba."

Már miközben kimondta is, szörnyen gyanította, hogy a szellemek nevettek rajta.

* * *

Mikor megtalálták az álca-nyomot, már nem volt gyanú. „Bácsikám?"

„Igen, Kisöcsém?"

„Ha azok a szerzetesek nem lennének halottak, azt hiszem újra megölném őket."

„Zuko herceg-„

„_Mosott_ bölényszőr? Felejtsd el az Avatárt – hát _nem tudják_ azok a primitív, _vadászó_ Vízi Törzs parasztok hogy bármely nyomolvasó meg tudja mondani a különbséget? Ezen még egy _vak sertés-majom_ is átlát!"

Leszállva, Iroh az öklébe köhögött, gyanúsan csillogó szemekkel. „Kár, hogy nem fogjuk tudni megmondani neki."

„Óh, de még mennyire meg fogjuk tudni," vicsorogta Zuko.

„Ott van a légrúdja," jegyezte meg Iroh, megpaskolva Asahit, ahogy az lucfenyő hajtásokat csipegetett, láthatóan kíváncsiságból. „Mikor befejezi a nyom lerakását, egyszerűen elrepülhet, nyom nélkül."

„Amiért is _nem fog_," felelte Zuko komoran. „Légidomár, Bácsikám. Azt hiszi a repülés bármiből kihúzhatja. _Nem_ fog okosan cselekedni és visszavonulni. Keres majd egy rajtaütési pontot és várni fog. Csakhogy nem fog rajta ütni. _Beszélni_ fog."

Iroh egy hosszú pillanatig hallgatott, mérlegelve. „Ne vedd ezt rossz néven, Kisöcsém… de remélem, hogy tévedsz."

„…Tudom."

Nem tévedett.

* * *

„Szóval, hol van az unokaöcséd?"

_Jó kérdés_, gondolta Iroh, elnézve a kicsi vak földidomár mellett. „Felderíti a terepet." Ez tűnt a legjobbnak, egy személy egyedül Asahin gyorsabban visszavonulhat…. „De mostanra már vissza kellett volna érnie. Remélem nem futott valami váratlanba." Vagy még rosszabb, az egyetlen veszélybe, amire számítottak, amivel unokaöccsével együtt kívánt szembe nézni.

_Agni, add, hogy az unokaöcsém észnél legyen. Add, hogy ne akarjon egyedül szembe szállni vele._

Feltéve persze, hogy Zukonak volt választása.

„Felderíti?" kuncogott Toph. „Úgy fested le, mint egy egész hadi őrjáratot."

_Hoppá_. „Ah, hát. Katona voltam, régen." _Néha nem elég régen_. „A vándorlás… visszaidéz régi emlékeket."

„Heh." Csupasz lábai a talajt puhatolták, mint egy halász, szórakozottan hálót kötve. „Hát, nem hinném, hogy lennének itt rosszfiúk. Lehet, hogy csak eltévedt."

„Igen, az. Egy kicsit." Iroh szomorúan elmosolyodott. „Az életünk nem olyan rég megváltozott, és míg én úgy hiszem sok jó származhat belőle, nehéz volt. Unokaöcsémnek döntéseket kell hoznia. Néhányról azt sem tudtam, hogy lehet választása, mikor utunk elkezdődött. Ő még nem tudja, de próbál rájönni hogy ki ő és mit akar." Sóhajtott. „Nehéz dolog, egyáltalán rátekinteni olyan ösvényre, amire apád nem adná áldását." Megkésve eszébe jutott vendége. „Er, szóval, úgy értem-„

„Semmi baj, megértelek." Toph vigyorgott, ahogyan a legjobb, a szolgálatban álló tűzidomárok közül néhányat látott. Pimaszul, de jó okkal. „Egy idióta, de a te idiótád. Kell egy kis segítség megkeresni?"

Hmm. Elfogadni egy fiatal, bár erős földidomár segítségét és megkockáztassa hogy az mindkettőjüket feladja a Föld Királyságnak? Vagy utasítsa vissza és az unokaöccsére Azulával szembenézve találjon?

Hát. Ahogy a fehér jádéval döntött, nem volt sok választása. „Megtisztelne elfogadni segítségedet."

„Te nagyon aggódsz," szólt Toph, nem mosolyogva. „Mi baj?"

Befejezve teáját, Iroh sóhajtott. „Úgy hiszem, egy kisebb Tűz Népi erő lehet a közelben."

„Mi, itt? A királyság kellős közepén?"

Iroh a homlokát ráncolta. Toph nem tűnt meglepettnek….

„Jah, szükséged van segítségre," válaszolt Toph határozottan, leporolva zöld ruháját, ahogy felegyenesedett. „Keressünk meg néhány idiótát."

„Nem mondanám, hogy az unokaöcsém idióta," szólt Iroh megfontoltan. „Az idő nagy részében."

Toph vihogott, felkapva csomagját, míg amaz elcsomagolta teáskannáját. „Az unokaöcséd nagyon szerencsés, még ha ő nem is tudja."

Iroh bánatosan elmosolyodott. _Kétlem, hogy egyetértene veled…_.

* * *

„Zuzu?" nevetett az Avatár.

Mint fehéren izzó horgok a bőre alatt. _Ne engedd hogy hasson rád_, forrongott Zuko. Majdhogy átkozta magát, amiért a dao-t Asahi-n hagyta. De Bácsika hajthatatlan volt. Hagyja a kardokat – hagyja magát a tényt, hogy ez a képessége létezik – ütőkártyának. Azula úgysem venné őt és az éles pengéket komolyan. Hacsak nem akarta megölni. És arra nem volt képes. _Csak – ne hagyd_.

Nem segített. Egyik oldalán az élő jelképe mindannak, amiért három évig harcolt; az egyetlen dolog, ami közte állt és a becsülete, trónja, hazája közt.

_Apa szeretete közt…._

A másik oldalon a rémálma. A húga.

„Báty vagy," mondogatta neki anyja újra és újra, mikor különösen csibész volt és féltékeny egy idegesítő kis _babára_, aki elfoglalta az _ő_ anyjának figyelmét. „A te dolgod megvédeni őt. Senki sem fogja úgy tenni, ahogy te fogod."

Elhitte. El _akarta_ hinni. Agni úgy segélje, egy része _még mindig_ hitte.

_Szeretlek Anya. De engem kinek kellett volna megvédeni_ tőle?

Meg kellett próbálnia.

„Nem fog működni, Azula!" _Nincsenek láncaid, még köteled se – fogalmad sincs_. „A Tűz Úr élve akarja."

„Mintha a kis _csődtömeg_ tudná Apa mit akar." Mosolya gúnyos volt, mint mindig. Csontig fagyasztó. „Nem megyek sehová."

Zuko kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. „De igen." _Apáért. A népemért. Értem_.

_Ezt rendesen kell csinálnom._

A mosoly kiszélesedett, fehér fogakat villantva elő. „Ki fog kényszeríteni? _Anyu_?"

_Áruló. Méregkeverő. Úgy fogsz meghalni, ahogy ő és senkit sem fog érdekelni az, hogy eltávoztál…._

Évek suttogásai, úgy marva belé, mint a sav. Tudta, amaz mire vár és gyűlölte magát érte; a temperamentumát, ami kilángolna irányításából, könnyű prédának hagyva őt a támadására-

Alakított meleg emlékei, fájdalom távollétét hozva. Halk füttyről és tollak hálás nyomódásáról a kezének. Tűzviharról, igazságot osztva egy jeltelen sírért.

„_Azula még csak meg sem tudná kísérelni azt, amit te kezdesz elsajátítani."_

Zuko levegőt vett, hagyva a suttogásokat elhalványulni. _Ezúttal nem, Azula_.

Azula mosolya elhalványult kissé, és nem Zuko nem tudott elnyomni egy borzongást. Ismerte ezt a tekintetet. Azula olyasvalamit látott, amire nem számított és azt számítgatta, hogyan illessze be a terveibe-

Kék tűz.

„_A legjobb hárítás nem lenni ott."_

Kár, hogy Bácsika tanácsai a harcról valahogy soha nem tűntek képesnek iramot tartani Azulával. Hárítania kellett, visszaverte a tüzét egy a poros földön való lélegzet-állító becsapódással.

_Gyorsabb nálam_, jobb _nálam, győzni fog-_

„_Nem kell megnyernünk ezt a csatát, Zuko herceg. Egyszerűen csak nem szabad vesztenünk."_

_A népem_. Összeszorítva ujjait Zuko köhögött és talpra állt, tompa meglepetéssel, hogy Azula nem végezte be-

Az Avatárt kergette. Hát persze.

„_A bölcs harcos ismeri a saját határait és elfogadja őket. Ha ügyesebb nálad – hogy használhatjuk ezt _ellene_?"_

_Jó kérdés, Bácsikám_. Azula robbanásnyi kék lángokat öklözött Aang-re, amik mind alig tévesztettek. Gyorsabb volt, ügyesebb, precízebb-

Precíz. Irányítás. Azula mindent és mindenkit irányított maga körül, pont ahogy az apjuk tette. Amit nem tudtak irányítani, elpusztították.

_Veszejtsd el az irányítását_. Dühítsd fel.

Azula egy romos épületbe kergette az Avatárt. Zuko hagyta, hadd hallja, hogy követi – aztán megperdült, leküzdve a késztetést, hogy _kergessen_, ahogy visszarohant a nyílt levegőre.

_Persze, kergesd csak be egy épületbe_. Légidomár, _Azula_. Imád _embereket pattogtatni a falakról; én már csak tudom. Kimehet az ablakon és _eltűnhet.

Épp csak az ajtónyíláson kívül Zuko egy direkt ívbe lendítette karjait, amit már hetek óta nem használt, kezeit behajlítva és készen-

Tüzet lőtt a fő tartógerendákba és _érezte_, ahogy meggyulladnak.

Egy magasabb rendű harcos a szövetségesévé tette a környezetet. Kísértetváros. _Száraz fa_.

_Ez nem fog megölni_, Zuko tudta; nem lévén biztos benne, mit is képzelt, ahogy felfelé bátorította a lángokat. Mint sötét haj és kék ruha dühös áramlása, a végsőkig harcolva vele a szellem-érintette oázisban. Mint semmi, amihez hasonlóval Azula _valaha is_ harcolhatott.

_Ez nem fog megölni. De biztosan felkelti majd a figyelmedet._

És nem számít Bácsikája milyen mélyen szemlélődött a teájával, ezt _biztosan_ nem fogja eltéveszteni.

* * *

_Nocsak_, gondolta Azula hidegen, a második emeleti szegélybe kapaszkodva, míg körülöttük lángok emelkedtek, _ez új_.

Ez vagy egy különösen kétségbeesett húzás volt szánalmas bátyja részéről, vagy a kis Zuzu növesztett magának egy kis kegyetlenséget a száműzetése alatt.

_Ugyan már. Tea-ivó őfantasztikusságával?_

Egy valaha nagyszerű tábornokhoz képest Bácsikát csodálatosan könnyen át lehetett verni arról hogyan _játszott_ bátyjával. Csak mosolyogj a megfelelő pillanatban, látszódj oly de nagyon _aggodalmasnak_ milyen keményen próbálkozik Zuzu, hát nem kár, hogy egy évvel mögötte kellett kezdenie és egyszerűen soha nem tudott felzárkózni….

Nem mintha Zuko valaha is fel tudna zárkózni. Ő _aggódott_ az emberekért. Törődött vele, mit gondolnak; mintha a királyi családnak számított volna mit gondolnak azok a puhányok. Nem volt _fókusza_.

Szóval. Akkor kétségbeesettnek kell lennie. Nem mintha az használna. Elvégre ő volt a csodagyerek. A legjobb. Távol tartani egy kis túllelkesült tüzet attól, hogy megégesse könnyű volt.

Bár tény, hogy megosztotta a figyelmét. Ami idegesítő volt, mikor az Avatár _ilyen közel _volt-

Nahát. Lám lám. Reszket, izzad, még az alatta levő léglabda is kisisteregve alóla… a kis légidomár _félt_ a tűztől.

_Oh, szegény Zuzu. Te olyan_ jó _bátyus vagy_.

_Olyan jó bolond._

* * *

…_Au._

Az utcán volt. Legalábbis, Zuko úgy gondolta az utcán van. Azulával harcolt a tűz irányításáért, amaz csinált valami _csavart_ a lángok közepette….

Azután minden homályos volt.

_Nem lehetek halott. Ahhoz túlságosan fáj_. Pislogott és a kopott barna összeállt. „Bácsikám?"

„Kelj fel!"

Reszkető megkönnyebbüléssel ragadta meg Iroh kezét. Bácsika itt volt. Megígérte és _itt volt_.

_Nem. Nem eshetsz össze. Még nem_. „Legalább két idomár kell hozzá hogy működjön," jegyezte meg Zuko, még mindig forgó világgal.

Beszélni készülve, Iroh inkább pislogott és felvonta szemöldökét a lángokba omló szerkezetre. „Azula itt volt?"

Tűz-lövések és szél-rohamok visszhangoztak az utcákon. „Volt," felelte Zuko komoran.

A harchoz rohantak.

* * *

_Zuko_? Gondolta Katara szédülten, vízzel készenlétben.

_Hát persze_, hogy Zuko. _Miért is ne_ Zuko? Őrült kék tűzidomár hölgyike egészen Omashu óta üldözte őket, miért is ne tűnne fel újra a saját, személyes mumusuk?

_Sokkának igaza volt. Hagynunk kellett volna megfagyni…._

Csakhogy bármekkora őrület is volt – és Sokkának igaza volt, hogy az alváshiány megőrjít, nem mintha valaha is beismerte volna – Zukot úgy tűnt egyáltalán nem érdekli Aang. Teljesen a Tűz Népe páncélban levő lányra összpontosított, sarokba szorítva velük együtt.

_Ő… segít nekünk?_

Az öreg tűzidomárral volt, aki megpróbálta megmenteni a Hold Szellemet Zhaotól. Tűz Népe, az ellensége – és mégis _megpróbálta_.

_De ez Zuko. Trükk kell hogy legyen. Valahogy. Még nem tudom, hogyan, de-_

Az arany szemek meg sem rebbentek, mielőtt a kék tűz kilőtt. Nem Aang felé. Nem feléjük. Hanem….

_Tűz Népe, de segíteni próbált és – öregember, hogy teheti-?_

Nem kiáltott fel. De Zuko….

Katara nem hallott senkit így sikoltani, mióta-

_Anyu._

Senki sem érdemelte meg, hogy így szenvedjen.

_Még Zuko sem_? szipákolt ugyanaz a mogorva, rosszindulatú hang, ami Toph-ba is belekötött.

Nem. Még egy arrogáns, erőszakos, elkényeztetett ellenséges _hercegecske_ sem… mi az ördögöt művelt azzal a tűzzel?

* * *

_Áramolj a lánggal._

Felejtsd el a rezes csomókat az arany fonalak helyett; egy része annak, amivel dolgozott elszenesedett és túl sok volt csak megfeketedett hamu. Le kellett ásnia, Betölteni a tüzet és a saját erejét, valahogy eltakarítani, amit nem lehetett helyreállítani-

„Katara! Ne oltsd el a tüzet!"

Az Avatár. Komoly, most az egyszer. És nagyon helyes. _Szüksége_ volt arra a tűzre. Bácsikának szüksége volt rá, és míg soha nem próbálta komolyan bántani az Avatár renegát kis bandáját, ha most a közé és a Bácsikája közé állnak….

Valami hűvös csusszant a lángok alá, elmosva a hamut.

_A vízidomár. El kéne-_

De a víz nem taszított. Csak körbefolyta a tüzét, azokon a csomókon dolgozva, amiket nem érintett. Vagy _meg_érintett és nem tudott – egészen – kibontani.

_Miért segít?_

Nem számít. Idegeskedj rajta később. Csak folytasd a munkát, folytasd a gyógyítást és a _pokolba_ Azulával….

„Ne erőltesd túl. Együtt akarsz működni a testtel, nem ellene."

Megpróbált. A pánik volt az ellenség. Bácsikájának az kellett, hogy gondolkodjon, nem sírjon. Egyértelműen nem fog elzavarni egy gyógyítót, aki úgy tűnt tudja mit csinál, bármennyire is az égbe kívánta kiáltani haragját.

_Hogy tehette? Hogy_ tehette?

„Semmi baj, jól csinálod… hú, de fura ezt mondani. Oké, csak figyelj. Mozogj körülöttem, rendben? Veszem a trükkös részeket. Csak fedezz és minden rendben lesz."

_Csak azért mert egy a célotok, még nem jelenti, hogy szövetségesek vagytok._

A fejében levő sikoltozás egy része – _segítesz az Avatárnak!_ – végre elhallgatott.

_Gyógyító. Segít Bácsikának. Ami segít nekem és a Tűz Népének. Nem kell szeretnem. Csak használnom._

Jobb. Sokkal jobb. Ahogy Bácsikája pulzusa is a keze alatt, mikor arra vetődött, hogy megérintse a gyógyuló bőrt; még mindig gyors, de biztos.

A víz visszavonult és ő elengedte a tüzet. _Vizestömlőt használ_, gondolta Zuko hirtelen. _Hogy még ha nincs is víz a közelben…. Vajon… Bácsika egyik tekercse nem említett valamit tűzfazekakról_…?

Fintorogva, Zuko megpróbálta összeszedni szétszórt figyelmét. Tűz vagy sem, ezúttal tényleg túlzásba vitte.

_Aludnom kell. Hamarosan._

De még nem. Nem amíg- Összeszedve bátorságát, a szörnyű sebre nézett. A ruha szénné égett, még mindig beszennyezte a megperzselt hús szörnyű szaga, de….

Hagyva, hogy a kis földidomár segítsen neki felülni egy megemelt sziklával, Bácsika rámosolygott. „Szép munka." És felvonta kifejező szemöldökét.

_Tudom, Bácsikám. Tudom_. Talpra állva – _nem_ fog meginogni, a fenébe is – mellőzte a két fiú felől növekvő zagyválást. És meghajolt a vízidomárnak.

_Katara. Ezzel tartozol neki. És még többel._

„Tartozom neked," szólt Zuko nyersen, felegyenesedve. „És én megfizetem a tartozásaimat." Tekintetével felnyársalta a légidomárt. „Azula meg fog ölni."

A Vízi Törzsi fiú felhorkant. „Viccesen fejezed ki a-„

„Hagyd beszélni Szundi!" A földidomár nyomatékosításként dobbantott egyet lábával a talajon, beejtve a fiút, bumerángostul mindenestül egy hirtelen víznyelőbe. „Ez fontos."

„Toph!"

„Csak beszél, Sokka." Katara hangja kemény volt, de egyenletes. „Hagyd."

Elképesztő. Valakinek a kis csoportból volt józan esze. „Azula nem száműzött," folytatta Zuko. „Tűz Flotta hajó, Yu Yan, friss hátas, tankok – ha kéri, megkapja."

„Ez Zhaonak is megvolt," kezdte az Avatár, „és-„

„Zhao egyszerűen csak megölte az embereket, ha nem kapta meg, amit akart," bökte ki Zuko. „Azula _rosszabb_."

„Ó tényleg?" kérdezte Sokka kihívóan, állig a földben. Nevetségesen kellett volna hogy kinézzen, ha nem lett volna az elszántság a kék szemekben. „És pontosan hogyan kapsz rosszabbat a halálnál?"

„Megtalálja azt, amit szeretsz, és elveszi." _Nem. Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom. Nem kellett volna…._

De megtette. És abból, ahogy a légidomár összerezzent, valami végre, _végre_ átjutott abba a borotvált, tetovált fejbe.

_Használd._

„Lenyomoz titeket," folytatta Zuko kíméletlenül, megállva helyét. „Én ezt kérdezősködve tettem és azt követve, amit láttam; azt hiszed száz évvel ezelőtt van és mindenütt vannak repülő bölények? Hát _nincsenek_. Az emberek _megjegyzik_. És egyesek közülük talán nem beszélnek velem, mert te vagy az Avatár, de hidd el, Azulának _beszélni fognak_. Mert mosolyog és tudja, hogyan keltse fel maga iránt az emberek bizalmát – és ha nem beszélnek, valaki eltűnik. Talán a feleségük. Vagy a barátaik. Vagy a _gyermekeik_. És ha szerencsések, visszakapnak egy testet. Kitörte a nyakát. Megfulladt. Eltemette egy földcsuszamlás. Ó, minő _szörnyű balesetek_." Meg kellett állnia és levegőt vennie, füst bodorodott elő összeszorított ökleiből. „Pontosan így fogja mondani. És mosolyog. És újra kérdez." A szürke szemekbe nézett és megpróbált nem remegni. „Meg próbál megölni téged. Nem áll le, amíg el nem kap. Bármelyikőtöket." Újabb lélegzet. Szellemek, meg fog ölni valamit. Vagy elhányja magát. Lehet, hogy mindkettőt. „Értesz engem? Egyik sem mondta el neked azok közül a szerzetesek közül milyenek az _igazi_ emberek? _Nem_ mindegyikünk _éri meg_, hogy megmentsék, te idióta!"

Aang nagyot nyelt, de tartotta a tekintetét. „Ezt nem hiszem, Zuko." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem tehetem."

Zuko tiszta, vakító vöröset látott. „Akkor meg fogsz _halni_-!"

„Kisöcsém."

Elég. Épp elég ahhoz, hogy elkapja, mielőtt a kedélye túlcsordult a tépázott éleken. Zuko nyílásra kényszerítette ökleit, eleresztve a lángok tőreit.

„Menj, keresd meg Asahit," irányította Iroh, aggodalmas és együttérző arany tekintettel. „Gyorsan kell cselekednünk."

Igen. Úgy. Zuko biccentett az idős tábornoknak és elindult az utcán, maga mögött hagyva az egész dühítő bandát.

* * *

Iroh megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ahogy unokaöccse eltűnt egy épület mögött. Most pedig, kezeljük a-

„Láttátok ezt a dilinyóst?" hadarta Sokka, ahogy Toph visszaidomította a talajból. „Ezt ne csináld megint! Az előbb majdnem ropogósra-sült Aangünk lett-„

„Unokaöcsém," szólt Iroh olyan hangon, ami szükség esetén keresztülmetszett felvonulási tereken, „segíteni próbált. Bármennyire is nehéz legyen elhinni."

„Óh persze. Keresztülkerget minket a világon és most a mi oldalunkon áll?" Sokka megrázta a fejét, farkas-farka elég gyorsan repkedve, hogy fülön találja. „Au!"

„Nem. Nem áll," mondta Aang szilárdan. „Katarának segített."

„Kinek, nekem?" kérdezte a vízidomár kétkedve. „Csak azért, mert- öhm."

„Még így is," bólintott Iroh kegyesen. A válla még mindig sajgott, és úgy vélte valószínűleg egy darabig még úgy is marad. De nem panaszkodott.

_Ez halálos csapásnak lett szánva. Hosszúnak, maradandónak és fájdalmasnak._

_Oh, Azula. Ilyen mélyre zuhantál, hogy fivérem kedvében járj? Vagy mindig is ilyen kegyetlen voltál és mi mind vakok voltunk?_

Mind, kivéve Ursát és Zukot. _Miért_ nem hitt soha igazán a fiúnak?

_Túl szörnyű volt_, ismerte be magának Iroh. _Kisöcsém már elvesztette az anyját. Ésszerűnek tűnt, hogy dühös legyen és vetélytársát okolja Ozai szeretetéért. Ahogyan Ozai érezte, hogy én tettem apánkéért. Ez csak… várható._

„A becsület nagyon fontos a Tűz Népénél," mondta Aang. „Kuzon mindig ezt mondta."

_Tehát nem tudod miért_. Iroh elrejtett egy fintort. _És miért is kéne tudnod? Roku Avatár volt; Nem kötötte egy tűzidomár hűsége. Az Avatárok a világot szolgálják, nem szolgálhatják a saját klánjukat. Hogy fájhatott Sozin, tudva, hogy egy, aki legkedvesebb barátjaként született oly idegen volt számára, mint egy légidomár a szélben._

De a múlt akkor is elmúlt. Ezeknek a gyerekeknek a _jelenre_ kellett koncentrálniuk. „Byakkói Kuzon?" kérdezte Iroh.

„Igen!" Amilyen kimerült is volt mindegyikük, Aang akkor is felélénkült. „Ismerted? Így tudott Zuko meggyógyítani? Egyszer láttam Kuzont valamit csinálni zöld lángokkal, de soha nem mutatta meg nekem. Még mikor _sokszor_ is kértem-„

„Nincs idő."

Az Avatár arca lelohadt, és Iroh majdnem megbánta a gorombaságát. Majdnem. „Azula vissza fog térni és nem lesz egyedül. Nem szabad itt lennetek, mikor ideér."

„És veled mi van Bácsikám?" kérdezte Toph, ujjával ép vállába bökve. „Jó lesz, ha _te_ sem vagy itt."

Bácsika. Iroh az erős kis lányra mosolygott. _Nem hinném, hogy bánnék még egy unokahúgot. Egy olyat, aki legalább esélyt adna kisöcsémnek, hogy önmaga legyen, anélkül, hogy állandóan fájdalomra lesne._ „Zuko és én máskor is elmenekültünk előle. Rendben leszünk."

„Ácsi, ácsi," Sokka hitetlenkedve lengette kezeit, „_előle_ futtok?"

„Nem hallottad, mikor árulónak hívott bennünket, fiatalember? Ami meglehetősen igazságtalan az unokaöcsémmel szemben. Ő mindig is hű volt a Tűz Úrhoz." Átható pillantást lövellt Aang felé. „Még mindig az."

„Szóval… azt hiszem mennünk kéne," mondta Aang vonakodva.

„Bölcs lenne," felelte Iroh szárazon.

„De… segítettél nekünk. És nekem nagyon, nagyon kéne egy tűzidomár tanár-„ Aang elkapta pillantását és nagyot nyelt.

„Aang Avatár," Szólt Iroh szándékos véglegességgel, „remélem, mikor legközelebb találkozunk tudni fogod, hogy amit kértél, miért kegyetlen."

„Nem mondom," mormogott Toph. „Ne aggódj, Bácsikám. Eleget tudok a nemesekről, hogy felhomályosítsam Tüncimókust." Összecsapkodva leporolta kezeit. „Gyerünk csigucik!"

„Várjatok," szólt Katara sietve. „Bácsika… mit vett el Azula Zukótól?"

Iroh lehunyta szemeit, túlságosan kifacsartan a könnyekhez. „Többet, mint azt valaha is megtudhatnád, gyermek."

„De-„

„Katara, gyere már!" sziszegte Sokka. „Borzongató hölgyemények. Kék tűz. Alvás!"

A léptek elhalványultak és Iroh megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett.

„Elmentek."

Iroh megrezzent, bűntudatosan körülnézve. A fájdalom elvonta a figyelmét a mozdulatlanságtól, ami szükséges volt egy másik tűzidomár tüzének megérzéséhez és unokaöccse volt elég csendes; hogy Asahi majdnem vetekedett vele lopakodásban, nyugtalanító volt. „Ellenük kerekedni-„

„Sebesült vagy. Kimerült vagyok. És Azula mindkettőnket akar. Elszánt vagyok, Bácsikám. Nem hülye."

Mégis, amilyen fáradt volt, Zuko nem tűnt dühösnek. Vagy akár lemondónak. Sőt, ha Iroh nem tudta volna jobban…. „És mitől van ilyen jó kedved, kisöcsém?"

Nyíltan somolyogva, Zuko egy tenyérnyi ismerős pikkelyt ejtett a kezébe, aminek az egyik fele még mindig nyers és véres volt. „Találd ki ki fog gyalogolni egy órán belül?"

Mongúz-sárkány pikkelyek. A hátsó comb, ha jól emlékezett a mintázatukra. „De hogyan…?"

„Ki az én drágaságom?" zümmögött Zuko, megvakargatva a fekete tollas csőr alját.

Ha Iroh nem tudta volna jobban, megesküdött volna rá, hogy Asahi trillázása kuncogás volt.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

„Oké," szólt Sokka azzal, amiről Toph úgy vélte, _valószínűleg_ vásó türelem akart volna lenni, de csak cinikusnak hangzott. „Megkajáltunk, Appa teljesen levedlett, nincsenek őrült hölgyemények vagy fémszörnyetegek láb alatti távon és, legfontosabb, mind kialudtuk magunkat. Na mármost. Megmagyaráznád nekünk mit értettél az alatt, hogy ismerni a nemeseket és ennek mi köze ahhoz, hogy Aang megkérte a _kevésbé_ őrült tűz-fickót, hogy tanítsa?"

Lábujjakkal érezve mindenki helyét a körülötte levő laza körben, a földidomár a homlokát ráncolta és megtört egy diót két kő között, hogy nyerjen egy percet gondolkodni. Az idő javarészében csak keresztülcsörtetett a nyers igazsággal és hagyta, hogy az emberek illúziói összeomoljanak körülötte. De még ha szülei által el is volt zárva szem elől, hónapokig sikerült kislisszolnia föld-rengetésre. Így találkoztál emberekkel. Jó emberekkel, fura emberekkel, emberekkel akikkel soha, soha nem akart érintés-közelbe kerülni. És megtanultál dolgokat. Egy részt olyan dolgokat, amik könnyen _naggyon_ elfajulhattak volna, ha nem ő a _legjobb_.

Ezek a kölykök? Nézd csak meg, hogy próbáltak bánni a szüleivel. Ők – hát, nem voltak _buták_, de rájuk fért volna, ha megtanulnak pár dolgot. „Először is," kezdte Toph, sorba rendezve gondolatait. „miért nem azt mondtátok, hogy Zuko _herceg_, ahelyett, hogy valami mérges fickó lófarokkal?" Amije már nem is volt; hallotta volna a haját suhogni, ahogyan Sokkáét. És nem hallotta.

„Naés ha hercegnek hívja magát," vont vállat Sokka. „Nagy ügy. Apánk főnök. Kit érdekel?"

„Mert _nagy_ ügy." Toph a földbe döfte lábujját, felhajítva egy kavicsot, hogy hátulról fejbe kólintsa. „Sok király van a városokban a Föld Királysága szerte, de csak egy Tűz Úr van. Ozai-nak két gyereke van. És épp az imént találkoztunk _mindkettejükkel_."

„Zuko a Tűz Úr fia?" kérdezte Katara óvatosan.

„Azula a _húga_?" nyikorogta Sokka, szinte ugyanakkor.

Toph Aang felé fordította fejét. „Nem vagy meglepve."

„Azt kérdezte látom-e a családi hasonlóságot," ismerte be a légidomár bánatosan. A rezgések elárulták, hogy a légrúdját markolta. „Úgy gondolta Zuko sebhelye… vicces."

„Ezt gondolja a Tűz Népe többsége," mondta Toph savanyúan. „A szüleim nem szerették, ha elöl vagyok, míg ők _szórakoztattak_, de mikor keresztül tudsz menni falakon, hallasz pár dolgot. A Föld Királysági kereskedők szeretnek beszélni." Hogy a hallottak egy része igazából _Tűz Népe_ kereskedőktől származott – talán ezt a kis igazságmorzsát még inkább nem borítja rájuk. A Bei Fongok nem az ostobaságuk miatt gazdagodtak meg. Mindenkivel kereskedtek, aki elég becsületes volt, hogy jó alkut ajánljon.

„Szóval tudsz néhány dolgot a fickóról, aki végigkergetett minket a bolygón?" Sokka vonatottan kíváncsinak hangzott.

„Tudom, hogy nincs választása," mondta Toph kereken. „Senki akit hallottam nem tudta igazán, hogyan lett sebhelyes, de azt hiszem valami köze van hozzá miért száműzte a Tűz Úr rögtön utána. És mindenki, aki _valaki_ tudja, hogy megmondták neki nem mehet haza az Avatár nélkül. Három éven keresztül egy nagy vicc volt az egész. És nem a jobbik fajtából." Aangre mutatott. „Aztán felébredtél, Tüncimókus, és hirtelen? Az emberek már nem nevetnek. Zuko hercegnek lehet esélye _megcsinálni_. Van _bármi_ fogalmad róla ez hány embert dühített fel? Nagyon, _nagyon_ dühösre?"

„Mint Azulát," suttogta Katara.

Heh. Tündérbogárka szívverése összezavarodottnak tűnt. Helyes. Időnként le kellett esnie arról a magas strucc-lóról. „Úgy bizony," biccentett Toph élesen. „Zuko a bátyja. Ha kikerül a száműzetésből, ő lehet az örökös. Ha elbukik – vagy meghal, nem akarjátok tudni hányan voltak biztosak benne, hogy befuccsol pletykákat kergetve a világon keresztül-kasul – _ő_ kerül trónra. És az alapján amit mondanak? Ő az, akit Ozai _akar_. Apuci pici lánya készen, hogy kiálljon és élve elégessen katonákat." Toph felhorkant. „Hálássá tesz, hogy egyke vagyok."

„De ő a húga," tiltakozott Aang. „Ez nem fontos?"

„Hé," Sokka megveregette a légidomár vállát. „Mind tudjuk, hogy Zuko a rosszfiú. Tuti, hogy nem mondott igazat a-„

„Nem-ha-zu-dott." Préselte ki Toph. „Dühös volt és rémült és nagyjából alig állt a lábán, de _nem_ hazudott. _Tudom_, mikor az emberek hazudnak."

„Tényleg?"

„Lenyúltad az utolsó bogyó-lepényt Katara táskájából és Momóra fogtad," mondta Toph nyersen. „A föld tudat velem az emberekről. Zukonak nagyon jó a tartása; valószínűleg évekig edzhette. Ezért nem vehettétek észre, hogy egy gyík-madár tollal feldönthettétek volna."

„És mi hátrahagytuk _vele_?" Katara nyugtalanul nyelt egyet.

„Nyugi," intett Toph. „Most, hogy Bácsika tudja, hogy meg _próbálja_ ölni őket, ha elkapná őket, nem fogja olyan könnyen megúszni. Nem pöccented be a Nyugat Sárkányát."

„A kit?" kérdezte Sokka szkeptikusan. „Nekem nem tűnt sárkánynak. Csak kissé alacsonynak, köpcösnek, aki úgy követi Zukót, mint egy vén… öhm." Sokka szívverése felgyorsult, ahogy az a kő-szerű (de érdekes módon idomíthatatlan) agya végre átengedett néhány következtetést. „Bácsika? Áh. Úgy érted, Zuko anyai oldaláról. Igaz?"

Toph rávigyorgott.

„… Oh, ez _nem_ menő…."

„Öhm, szerzetesek neveltek," szólt közbe Aang óvatosan. „Valami kimaradt?"

„De még mi." Toph emelt egy kézre eső sziklát, hogy rátehénkedjen. „A fickó akit megkértél, hogy tanítson? Iroh _tábornok_. A Nyugat Sárkánya. Az egyetlen tűzidomár, aki _valaha_ is áttörte Ba Sing Se külső falát." Szünetet tartott, hogy felfogják. „Ozai Tűz Úr _bátyja_."

A légrúd kihullott az erőtlen ujjak közül.

* * *

_Nem fogok kiabálni Bácsikával. _Nem_ fogok kiabálni Bácsikával._

Megperzselődve, megfeketedve és a harmadik sikertelen robbanástól még mindig csengő füllel Zuko inkább tüzet ütött a talajba.

„Zuko!"

„Hagyj békén!" elfojtotta az utálatosabb szavakat a fogai mögött; nem voltak igazak, Bácsikája _próbált_ segíteni, nem Iroh hibája volt, hogy Azula _tökéletes_ volt ebben, míg ő csak-

_Egy kudarc_.

Fájdalmat és lángot lélegzett ki és fortyogó dühöt amiért _Bácsikának baja esett, nem tudtam megállítani-_

_Nekem kellett volna lennem_.

Egy újabb hosszú, borzongó tűz-lehelet és Zuko visszaült, kimerülten. _El kell takarnunk a hamut, ha hidegen akarjuk tartani a nyomainkat. Szellemek, ez ostobaság volt…._ „Nem hiszem, hogy ez működni fog."

„Meg kell tisztítanod az elméd, Zuko herceg. Engedd el a szégyened-„

„Nem szégyellem magam!" _Tudom mi vagyok. Próbálkozom és próbálkozom és nem tudom helyrehozni! Nem szégyellem_-

_Csak dühös vagyok._

Dühös és fáradt. _Belefáradt_ a dühbe. Lennie kell valaminek, amit tehet.

„_Ha az ellenség túl erős, hogy közvetlenül szembenézz vele, változtasd meg a taktikádat."_

Zuko pislogott, szórakozottan lángot szőve ujjai közt. „Villám… az energiák belül vannak."

Iroh sóhajtott, megadóan. „Igen, ott. Elválasztod a chi-det és-„

Zuko hagyta, hogy a lángok végigfussanak a kezén. „Ez kívül van. A gyógyítás is. Tudom mozgatni az energiámat, Bácsikám – de én _kívül_ mozgatom."

„…Hmm." Iroh lehajolt, hogy megtapogassa a hamut, néhány megfeketedett, üveges görönggyel felemelkedve. „Talán elfelejtettem, milyen a te korodban lenni, kisöcsém. A villámhoz nyugalom kell. És ha a te alkatod egy kicsit is hasonlít az enyémre, a nyugalom nem jön könnyen még évekig."

Zuko pislogott a hangszínben történt különös váltásra. Nem a türelmetlenség, amire számított egy mestertől, aki átlagon aluli tanítvánnyal szembesül, hanem… megértés? „Temperamentumos voltál?"

„Amiket mesélhetnék, attól egy légidomár haja is begöndörödne," felelte Iroh nagy megelégedéssel.

„…kopaszak."

„Borotválás nélkül nem." Bácsikája megfontolt tekintettel mérte végig. „De azt hittem nyugodt vagy, mikor gyógyítasz."

„Komolyan?" kérdezte Zuko hitetlenkedve.

„Úgy tűnik tévedtem," mondta Iroh elgondolkodva. „Mindig csendesnek tűnsz, a gyógyító tűzzel. Fókuszáltnak."

Zuko egy hosszú pillanatig rámeredt, aztán megrázta a fejét. „Nem nyugodt, Bácsikám. Hanem-„ Habozott, az emlékeibe nyúlva az érzetéért. „Olyan, mint egy harc."

És Bácsikája most _nagyon_ furcsán nézett rá.

„Olyan, mint valaki mások_kal együtt _harcolni." Zuko félrepillantott, emlékezve a láng első érintésére Asahin, és ahogy a sebei mintha kihívást kiáltottak volna rá. „Ők is harcolnak, de az ellenfelük túlerőben van. Belépsz és véded a gyenge oldalukat. És addig harcolsz, míg _vége_." Lélegzetet vett. „Az energiák – amit használsz tőled jön és a tűztől, de amit _javítasz_ belül van. Csomók. Valahogy. Amiket megpróbálsz kiegyenesíteni. Katara… ő áztatta őket, míg fellazultak és azt csinálták, amit akart. Nekem – valahogy meg kell olvasztanom őket. Egy kicsit."

Iroh homlokon csapta magát.

„Bácsikám?"

„Az én koromban, jobban is tudhattam volna, minthogy feltételezzek," felelte Iroh bánatosan. „van egy másik ötletem."

* * *

„Szóval mi kötötte csomóba a haj-lógóidat?"

Kezével a szurdokfalon, Katara felnyögött. Aang a földidomítottak kimerültségének álmával horkolt, Sokka pedig el volt foglalva a főzőedényben levő maradékok kitakarításával, de láthatóan úgy tűnt túl sokat remélt, hogy Toph talpa nyugton hagyja borongani. „A hajam rendben van, köszönöm."

„Serci az, mi?"

„Serci?" kapkodott levegő után Katara.

„Sokat hallottam tűzidomárokról," vont vállat Toph, vigasztaló sziklának dőlve. „Soha nem hallottam egyről se', aki meg tudott volna gyógyítani embereket."

„Nem," mondta Katara csendesen. „Ez egyszerűen csak furcsa. Úgy értem, Jeong Jeong mester azt mondta-„

„Találkoztál Jeong Jeong-gal a dezertőrrel?" Toph oldalra billentette fejét láthatóan érdeklődve.

„Tűzidomítást próbált tanítani Aangnek," bólintott Katara. „Ami… nem sült el valami jól." Lepillantott jeltelen kezeire. „Az volt az első alkalom, hogy meggyógyítottam magam. Látta ahogy megteszem; ő volt az első, aki elmondta nekem, hogy a vízidomárok tudnak gyógyítani. Azt hiszem bármit megadott volna, hogy vízidomár lehessen tűz helyett." A homlokát ráncolta. „Egyszerűen semmi értelme! Jeong Jeong mester – nos, nem volt _rendes_. Kemény volt, mint Pakku mester az Északi Sarkon. De jó ember volt. Miért lenne _Zuko_-„ Félbe szakította magát.

„A mesterek nem tudnak mindent," szólt Toph komolyan. „Az enyém azt hitte még mindig a bébi-lépéseken dolgozom." Megkavarta a földet lábujjaival, homokos örvény. „Ne mondd el Aangnek, de a komoly cuccaim egy része? Valahogy véletlenként indult. Csak hogy lássam, mire vagyok _képes_. Úgyhogy vannak olyan húzásaim, amiket más idomárok _lehetetlenségnek_ gondolnak. Mert senki nem mondta, hogy képtelen vagyok rá."

Katara rábámult. „Gondolod, hogy Zuko _véletlenül_ jött rá hogyan kell gyógyítani?"

„Miért ne? Te azt tetted."

Ennek… történetesen volt értelme. Valahogy. „Csak, őrültségnek tűnik," Katara megrázta a fejét. „_Tudom_ mit tesz a tűz, olyan-„ Elszorult a torka. _Anyu_.

„Olyan, mint Azula?" kérdezte Toph fanyarul. „Hé, ha azt hiszed te össze vagy zavarodva, mit gondolsz _ő_ hogy érez?"

„Nem érdekel, hogy az a tökfej mit érez!" csattant fel Katara. „Eljött az otthonunkba, megfenyegette Nagyit, mindig megpróbál bántani minket és Aang-„

„Én hazamehetek," szólt Toph tárgyilagosan.

Katara a szemeit forgatta. „Ha ez is a tábori teendőkről szól…."

„Nem. _Én_ hazamehetek. Te és Sokka – ti is haza tudtok menni. Ha igazán akartok. És most arra gondolsz, hogy Serci nem tud és ettől úgy össze vagy tekeredve, mint egy fészeknyi szitakötő."

„Hát Aang sem mehet haza!" bökte ki Katara. „És ezért kit hibáztathatunk?"

„Zuko tényleg száz éves lenne?" kérdezte Toph fanyarul. „Mer' meg kell mondjam, Tündérbogár, tutira nem úgy mozog."

„De a _Tűz Népe_ volt az!"

„Ezúttal." Toph felhorkant. „Soha nem kellett történelem leckéket végigülnöd, mi? Nézd meg Chin-t a Hódítót. Ha _ő_ eljutott volna a Levegő Templomokhoz, _fogadni merhetsz_ rá, hogy megtette volna."

„És ők sem tettek semmit ellene!"

„Jah. Semmit. Rendes, békés fickók, mi? Nem tettek ellene semmit. Nem tettek semmit, hogy megállítsák. Az emberek valahogy nem csípik, ha mások hátradőlnek és nézik, ahogy elkenik őket." Toph egyenesen ránézett, komoly vak szemekkel. „Nem igazán vagyok térkép-bolond. De a legutóbbi hallomásom szerint a Levegő Templomai nem a Tűz Népe területén vannak. Nagy hegyeken vannak, igaz? A Föld Királysággal körülvéve. Vagy fenn a sarkoknál. Ami Vízi Törzs területet jelent."

„Tehát?" kérdezte Katara zavartan.

„Tehát. _Ki_ engedte a Tűz Népét azokhoz a hegyek_hez_?"

Katara nyelt egyet, megdermedten. „Tévedsz. Nem ismered apámat. Nem tudsz semmit!"

„Tudom, hogy az apád sem száz éves," vont vállat Toph. „Azt akarod mondani, hogy tévedek, Szundi?"

Katara elmosolyodott, ahogy bátyja feléjük sétált, a tarkóját vakarva mélán szemöldökráncolva. A bátyja, aki harcos akart lenni, aki viszonylag rendes fickó volt, mikor nem a gyomrával gondolkodott-

Aztán persze ki kellett nyitnia a száját.

„Hát, Apu nem tette volna," Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „De Nagyi sokkal öregebb bármelyikünknél és valami jó okkal hagyta el az Északi Sarkot."

„Sokka!" kiáltott fel Katara.

„Hé, tudod min kellett keresztülmenned, hogy Pakku mester vízidomítást tanítson neked," mutatott rá bátyja. „És nyolcvanöt éves Tűz Népe páncélt akartak használni, hogy odalopakodjanak a hajóhadhoz. Még azt sem tudták, hogy megváltozott!"

„Szóval?" duzzogott Katara összefonva karjait.

„Szóval, mit tudunk igazából a Tűz Népéről? Azokon a tényeken kívül, hogy tényleg ők kezdték a háborút, Aanget üldözik és Zuko olyan makacs, hogy még egy vízidomárokkal teli város sem tudta visszatartani. Hát, őt és a bácsikáját," helyesbített Sokka. „És ez… furcsa. Érdekes, de furcsa."

Katara felhorkant. „Hidd el nekem, Sokka, semmi sem érdekes azzal a tökfejjel kapcsolatban."

„Még mindig dühös vagy amiért ahhoz a fához kötözött, heh?"

„_Megmentelek azoktól a kalózoktól."_ Az az erőszakos, arrogáns, elbizakodott-

„Ooo!" pattogott Toph. „Ezt el kell mesélned!"

„Hagyjuk a fát!" csattant Katara. „Nem tudom _elhinni_, hogy még mindig gondolsz rá. _Vagy_ a bácsikájára!"

„Én valahogy azt nem tudom elhinni, hogy te nem," mondta Sokka komolyan. „Iroh mondott nekünk valami fontosat." Kinyújtotta ujját nyomatékként. „Emlékeztek, mikor azt mondta Azula árulóknak hiszi őket? És hogy ez nem igazságos _az unokaöccsére nézve_?"

„Teszek rá mi igazságos Zukoval szemben, Sokka," morogta Katara.

„_Nem_ mondta, hogy _rá nézve_ nem igazságos."

„Whoa. Jó pont," mondta Toph. „Segített nektek az Északi Sarkon, igaz? Ami valahogy laposra zúzta Zhao tengernagy egész megszállását. Ő _tényleg_ áruló."

Katara leeresztette karjait, képtelen vitatkozni. „De Zuko bízik benne." A homlokát ráncolta. „És azt mondta nem segít Aangnek."

„Nem fogja _tanítani_ Aanget," mondta Sokka azzal, amit bölcsnek és tudatosnak szánt. „Nem jelenti azt, hogy nem fog segíteni, mikor legközelebb összefutunk velük."

„Legközelebb?" kérdezte Toph.

„Ó igen," sóhajtott Katara. „Zukoval? _Mindig_ van legközelebb."

* * *

„Ez az egész négy elem beszéd Avatár dolognak hangzik," szólt Zuko óvatosan.

Ami, Iroh tudta, azt jelentette, hogy unokaöccse hallgatni való hajlandóságának legeslegvékonyabb jegén lépdelt. Felemelve kezét a por-rajzáról, újabb gallyat dobott a kis tűzre, amit a Zuko felperzselte gödörbe raktak; szándékos figyelem-elvonó, hogy könnyítsen a pattogó feszültségen. Az Avatár volt a híd a szellem-világba – és a szellemek soha sem voltak túlságosan kedvesek unokaöccséhez.

Hát, talán csak egy alkalommal. Asahi ki-be legelgetett a látóterükben, láthatóan nem aggódva tüzek miatt, amíg azok az övék volt.

„A négy elem kombinációja egy személyben az, ami az Avatárt olyan erőssé teszi," értett egyet Iroh. „De egy igazi Avatár ereje több-ben gyökeredzik, mint csak az idomítás. Az Avatár arra lett szánva, hogy járja a világot és minden népet tanítson a másikról, hogy egyikünk se felejtse el, miért van szükségünk egymásra. Mindegyik nép útját látta, így mi benne láttuk őket. Mert néha csak egy másikra tekintve látjuk meg az igazat magunkról."

„Nem értem."

_Én sem. Nem úgy, ahogy gondoltam, hogy értem_, gondolta Iroh. „Fontolóra vettem, amit mondtál, Kisöcsém. És úgy vélem, talán van rá válaszom. De hogy biztosak legyünk – és biztosnak kell lennem – szükségem van, hogy valami nagyon nehezet tégy."

Zuko ültében kihúzta magát, eltökélten. „Kész vagyok."

„Jó," bólintott Iroh. A tűz felé intett. „Képzelj el egy kisgyermeket, aki épp csak most kezdett el tüzet idomítani. Talán, mint te, vagy mint Lu Ten volt a te korodban. Tanítsd meg gyógyítani."

„Bácsikám?" a sebtelen szem tágra nyílt.

„Képzeld el, kisöcsém," mondta Iroh gyengéden. „Képzeld, hogy megkérdem, miért működik? Hogyan kezdjem?"

Zuko a tűzbe bámult, hallgatagon.

_Talán túl korai. Reméltem, hogy nem, de amit Azula tett mindkettőnkkel… az árulás mélyre vág._

„A tűz harcolni akar."

Iroh figyelve visszaült.

„Harcolni akar és égetni." Zuko a homlokát ráncolta, kitapogatva útját a szavakhoz. „Ha azt akarod, hogy több legyen, egy részedet neki kell adnod. Együtt kell áramolnod vele. Olyan mint… ha a tűzidomítás egy hajó kapitányának lenni, a gyógyítás úgy fordítani, hogy ne nyelje el a kóbor hullám. Megvan az amire szükséged van, de nem vagy – teljesen ura." Megállt, megrázva fejét. „A tűz ritmus, szívverés. Tud táncolni, csak azt nem tudja melyik táncot kell járnia. Meg kell mutatnod a lépéseket. Te vagy, és a tűz – és nem _egyezni_ próbálsz vele, nem úgy, mint a légzésnél. Próbálsz olyan ritmust keresni, ami mindkettőtökhöz illik. Aztán te vagy és a tűz és a személy, akit gyógyítasz és az bonyolódik és néha kicsit megbotlasz. De törődsz, törődnöd kell – és ha folytatod, működni fog." Zuko kifújta a levegőt, láthatóan nem örülve a saját szavainak.

_Tekints ki magadból, de még mennyire_, gondolta Iroh mosolyogva. A tánc, főleg partnerrel mások szokása volt, nem a Tűz Népéé.

_És miért is lenne másképp? Más idomárok magukon kívül találják meg elemüket. Mi magunkban hordozzuk azt. Amiért is a Zhaohoz hasonlók felsőbbrendűnek kiáltanak ki minket. És talán azok is vagyunk – harcban és gyilkolásban._

_De táncainkat egyedül járjuk._

„Jó kezdésnek látszik," bólintott Iroh. „Most pedig. Mutasd meg."

Kétkedve méregetve őt, Zuko a tűz felé intett-

Megállt. Levegőt vett és újra kinyúlt, mindkét kezével. Lassan.

_Tűzgömböt formál_, gondolta Iroh árgus figyelemmel_. De a tűzből hívta, nem magából és nem választotta el teljesen a lángoktól. És hozzáadja a saját energiáját. Nagyon hasonlóan egy vízidomárhoz, aki hullámot lovagol._

Labdányi lánggal a kezei közt, a tűzhöz húzó szikrákkal Zuko mozgatni kezdte kezeit lassú ellentétes körökben. Zöld csillanásai tűntek fel és terjedtek, kinyúló szalagokként, hogy betekerjék kezeit.

_Olyan, mint a dao_, ébredt rá Iroh. _Nem pontosan egy-ként mozognak. Mint egy egész a két fele, igen. De egyik néha gyorsabb, vagy lassabb. És néha túl közel vannak, hogy hárítsanak egy egyedüli ellenfelet, míg máskor szétválnak, hogy külön ellenfelekkel harcoljanak_.

Harc. Szívverés. Tánc. Ha volt még valami _kevésbé_ hasonlatos a villám-idomítás nyugodt szétválásától, még soha nem látta.

Zuko megragadta az alkalmat, hogy hátranyúljon és lángokat futtasson az utcai találkozás zúzódásain, aztán hagyta a tüzet elhalni kezei közt. „Azt hiszem, ennyi."

Bólintva, Iroh maga is kinyúlt a tűz felé.

_Ez nem olyan könnyű, mint amilyennek látszik._

A kiképzés azt mondta, hogy tartsd mozdulataid precízen, élesen, irányítás alatt. Hogy határokat vonj közted és a tűz közé. A tűz, a mesterek szerint düh volt, pusztítás, halálos szenvedély. Nem lehetett ellenőrizetlen hagyni, hogy tomboljon.

De Iroh látta sárkányok tüzét. És igen, volt benne düh – de melegség is, együttérzés, barátság. Még a düh sem a pusztításban levő hideg borzongás volt, hanem a kétségbeesett szeretet az irányt, aminek védelméért harcoltak.

_Áramolj a lánggal. Engedd, hogy részed legyen. Törődj._

Perzselt belül, mint mikor belopódzott a rejtett barlangokba, hogy megpróbáljon lávát idomítani. Nem annyira fizikai fájdalom, mint a léleké; oly régóta sajgott a családjáért és népéért….

A perzselés volt, ami újra beindította a képzését; szerencsére a sajátját, nem azt, amit Sozin tanításaiból nyert. _Élj! Hagyd folyni az energiát. Be, le, föl, ki-_

Zöld lángolt fel a kezei közt, mielőtt széttört volna.

„Bácsikám!" Csitító meleg gyúródott a vállába, a szívéhez ivódva. „Te – nem lélegeztél rendesen…."

Iroh szándékos lélegzetet vett és érzékelte a saját chi-je áramlását. Kissé egyenetlen, de Zuko erőfeszítései segítettek rajta. „A technika," szólt fanyarul, „nem olyan ártalmatlan a tanulóra nézve, mint látszik."

„Nem ártalmatlan? _Mit_ csináltál?"

Zöld csillámlott el megint Zuko kezeitől és Iroh hálásan támaszkodott unokaöccsére. „A jó hír, hogy úgy tűnik igazam van. És ezért, bocsánat. Igazán sajnálom, kisöcsém. Évek óta ott volt szem előtt és én nem láttam."

Zuko a pulzusát kereste. „Bácsikám, biztos jól vagy? Mert nem sok értelme van annak amit beszélsz."

Iroh bánatosan felkuncogott. „Jól vagyok, köszönhetően a saját tanításomnak. Zuko. Mikor a tüzet gyógyítóvá változtatod, az energiáit a lángokhoz csatolva hagyod. És magadhoz. Ez nem az, amit a tűzidomítás tanít."

Zuko megdermedt és elhúzódott. „Szóval rosszul csinálom."

„Nem!" Iroh megragadta a vállait, mielőtt az előtte levő fiatalember elszökhetett volna a kétkedésbe és fájdalomba. „Nem, kisöcsém. _Jól_ csinálod! Én úgy csináltam, ahogy a tűzidomárokat tanítják; irányítottam az áramlást, precízen. És mint a kóbor hullám a tengeren, nem való, hogy ennyire szelídített legyen."

„A szíved." Zuko kétségbeejtően sápadt volt. „A szíveddel kell érezned és…."

„Igen," bólintott Iroh, megkönnyebbülve, hogy végre – végre! – tiszta képet nyert ellensége helyzetéről. És ha a megérzése nem csalt, talán még a szövetségesévé is válhatott, ha elég okos volt. „A szívnek is van ritmusa. Irányítsd a tüzet túl szorosan és ellene fordul azon ritmusaidnak, amiket elér." _És én azt hittem, csak a villám tudja megállítani a szívet_.

Ami zord gondolatokhoz vezetett, hogy pontosan mit is tehetett Ursa… nem. Apja halála a múlté. Zuko élete itt volt, és most. „Jól csináltad, Zuko," mondta Iroh egyszerűen. És nevetett magán, bánatosan. „Ami persze azt jelenti, hogy úgy tanítottam neked tűzidomítást, mintha kalligráfiát tettem volna, bal kézzel."

Zuko kérdőn nézett rá. „Eltalált egy bumeráng, míg én nem vettem volna észre?"

„Hallgass ide, kisöcsém," szólt Iroh türelmesen. Nem hibáztatta a fiút a kétségeiért. Bármely más mester megesküdött volna rá, hogy napszúrást kapott. De ha szemet hunyt Sozin és Azulon leckéi felett és azt nézte, amit unokaöccse ténylegesen tett…. „Együtt vetni tüzet egy másik tűzidomárral alapvető technika, mégis az egyik legnehezebb marad. Sokan nem is fáradnak az elsajátításával. Miért is tennék, mikor százak össztüzét parancsolhatják? De a Déli Sarkon vetettünk és te nem haboztál."

„Tudom az alapjaimat, igen, köszönöm, Bácsikám-„

„Csitt és hallgass," utasította Iroh. „Mikor szembe néztél Zhaoval, aggódtam hogy elkapott; de egyetlen perdüléssel megtörted a tüzét és az állását. Ismerek mestereket, akik nem tudták volna megütni azt a csapást. Mikor tüzet emeltél Azula körül, miért nem csavarta ki a kezedből, a pillanatban, hogy égett? Hacsak azért nem, mert _képtelen_ volt rá, míg minden erejével ki nem szabadította magát. És most, mikor gyógyítasz…." Elengedte és mosolygott. „Mi a közös ezekben a tüzekben?"

Zuko nyelt egyet. „Kívül vannak." Fintorgott. „De nem így kéne lennie."

„Pillanatnyilag azt hiszem kevésbé az illő formával kéne törődnünk, inkább azzal, mi fog működni, ha Azula erősítést hoz be." Iroh a csomagjaiknál pihenő dao felé biccentett. „Nem ezért tanultad meg a kardforgatást is?"

Zuko összeszorította ökleit. „Csak – jó akartam lenni valamiben."

„És az is vagy," mondta Iroh szilárdan. _Jó vagy, kisöcsém. Nem mester, talán; de még csak tizenhat éves vagy. Adj időt magadnak._

Azula üldözte őket. Közelgett Sozin Üstököse. Idejük nem volt.

„Ne hajítsd félre az ajándékaidat, Zuko herceg," mondta inkább Iroh. „Még megmenthetik az életedet. Van egy tűzidomítási technika, amit sem Azula, sem a fivérem nem ismer és olyasvalamitől függ, ami nagyon hasonlít ahhoz, amit csinálni láttalak."

„Van egy mozdulat, amit a Tűz Úr nem ismer?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan.

Iroh mosolygott. „Nem ismeri, mert én magam találtam ki." Unokaöccsére kacsintott. „Én már évekkel azelőtt tanulmányoztam vízidomárokat, hogy Katara magára vonta a figyelmedet, Kisöcsém."

„Magára vonta a _figyelmemet_?" Zuko levegő után kapkodott. „Jégbe temetett egy _hóvihar_ kellős közepén, Bácsikám!"

„Látnod kellett volna az én Natsum mit csinált, mikor annyi idős voltam, mint te," mondta Iroh elérzékenyülve. „Ah, micsoda tüzes egy vadászatra vezetett engem, mielőtt elkapott!"

„Bácsikám." Zuko az orrnyergét szorította azon az elkeseredett módon, ami azt jelentette, úgy döntött ez csak az ideiglenes őrület egy újabb rohama volt, ami elmúlhat, ha kivárja. „Ő _Vízi Törzsi_. _Nem_ áll lesben, hogy lecsapjon rám vörös fonállal és három csésze borral. Hidd el nekem."

„Áh, kár," sóhajtott Iroh viharosan. Mentálisan újabb rovást húzott be a saját javára: egy figyelem elterelés, kész. „Nos. A hideg tűz erőteljes, és persze hatásos, de van egy gyengéje. Több bármely lángnál, energia, és a legkisebb ellenállás ösvényét keresi. Ha hagyod az energiát a testedben folyni, a villám követni fogja." Felállt. „Kezdjük."

* * *

_Be, le, föl, ki_, kántálta magában Zuko, ahogy végiggyakorolták a délutánt, elmozdítva az energia áramlását, ahogy mozgott. Megpróbálva nem gondolni arra a villanásnyi tiszta rémületre, ahogy farkasszemet nézett Azula szikrázó halálával-

Mielőtt Bácsika közéjük állt és elvezette csapását a kőszirtbe.

_Megmentett. Fel sem fogtam, mit tett, akkor nem – túl rémült, túl dühös voltam – de azt tette._

_Legközelebb én akarom megmenteni magam._

Be, le, föl, ki.

Hasonlított is, meg nem is a gyógyításra. A gyógyítás tánc volt, partnerség, mindkét oldal cserélgetve a vezetést. Ez inkább hasonlított Jun, a fejvadász ostorára, kicsattanva a veszély ellen. De így is áramlat volt. _Mintázat_.

_Van értelme._

Érezte a technikát, szilárdan, mint bármely alapot, amit Bácsika tanított neki. Így áramolna. Így _működne_. „Kész vagyok."

„Kész?" szólt Iroh bácsi hitetlenkedve, kiesve az állásból. „Mi, megőrültél?"

„Tudnom kell, hogy működik-e, Bácsikám!"

„És ha nem?" lobbant fel Iroh. „Elvesztettem a fiamat; nem foglak téged is elveszíteni! Ha szerencséd van életedben soha nem kell használnod ezt a mozdulatot!"

_Dühös_. Soha _nem dühödik be_. Zuko összeszorította ökleit, nem akarva meghátrálni. „Mikor voltam és _valaha is_ szerencsés, Bácsikám?"

Csend, megfeszülve köztük, míg arany csatázott arannyal. „Nem," mondta ki kereken Iroh, minden ízében a Nyugat Sárkányaként. „Nem vagy kész."

_Szükségem van erre!_ A száműzött herceg alig tudta elfojtani, hogy ne sikoltson_. Szükségem van rá, Bácsikám. Nyernem kell. Le kell győznöm őt!_

…_Elég jónak kell lennem. Csak egyszer._

Lélegezz. Harapd el a dühöt, még ha füst szállt is összeszorított ujjai közül. „Azula ránk vadászik, Bácsikám. Ha bevet csapatokat – ha elválaszt minket…." Zuko nagyot nyelt, a büszkeség úgy égette, mint a sav. „Ha ezt teszi, úgyis halott vagyok."

_Nem vagyok elég jó, hogy legyőzzem. Soha nem voltam. Csak annyit tehetek, hogy életben maradok._

_Csak annyit tehetünk, hogy elfutunk._

Nem igazság. Egyszerűen nem volt _igazságos_. A harag úgy égett benne, mint a láva, követelve, hogy szabaddá lobogjon….

_Soha nem volt igazságos_, emlékeztette magát Zuko, visszakényszerítve a dühöt. _És nem érdekel. A saját sorsomat írom. Kerüljön bármibe._

Bácsika felsóhajtott, a düh úgy folyva el, mint a víz, megviselten és fáradtan hagyva. „Jól érvelsz, Zuko herceg. Fontolóra veszem."

Zuko megkönnyebbülten kiengedte a levegőt. „Köszönöm, Bácsikám-„

„Nem!" Iroh oldalt vágta kezét, füsttel a nyomában. „Ha kockára kívánod tenni az életed, kiérdemled! Gyakorolni fogsz. Hallgatni fogsz rám. És most az egyszer az életben _várni_ fogsz, amíg _én_ nem mondom, hogy kész vagy!"

Zuko megrendülten nyelt egyet. Iroh bácsi mindig nyugodt volt, mindig uralta magát. Hogy lássa őt félig tüzet idézni, anélkül, hogy belegondolt volna…. Megborzongott.

Iroh még egyszer sóhajtott. „Fáradtak vagyunk," folytatta csendesebben. „És gyógyultan vagy sem, egy olyan harc, amivel tegnap szembe néztünk képzett katonákat is kimerített volna, nem hogy-„

„Nem kell magyarázkodnod, Bácsikám." Zuko ajkába harapva meghajolt, tanuló a mesternek.

És megpróbált nem összerezzenni, mikor Iroh karjai körülzárták.

„Szeretlek, Kisöcsém," mondta Iroh puhán. „Nem mondom neked eleget. Ha tehetném, mindig közéd és a baj közé állnék. De igazad van. Nem tehetem." Egy kéz felemelkedett, hátrasimítva az idegenül rövid hajat. „Csak a készségeket adhatom neked, hogy megvédhesd magad, és imádkozhatok."

Bácsikája keze a hajában. Vigasztalónak kellett volna lennie. _Az_ is _volt_.

És valahogy ettől csak rosszabb volt.

Sehol a főnix-farok ismerős súlya. Sehol a szellő a borotvált bőrön. Ruhák, amiket nem páncél alatti viseletre szántak; amik még csak nem is vörösek voltak. Sehol a só íze, sehol a szénfüst, sehol a hajó ringatózása alatta….

Semmi sem volt rendjén a világban. Semmi.

„Sajnálom, Bácsikám," préselte ki Zuko, gyűlölve a könnyet, ami jó szeméből csorgott. „Ha nem kergettem volna a sarkra, nem lettél volna Zhaoval. A legénységünk nem- nem hívhatnának árulónak-„ Nagyot nyelt, szavai pusztán suttogtak. „Csak haza akartam menni."

„Tudom, Kisöcsém. Tudom." Kuncogás a vállának. „És lehet alábecsülöd Jee hadnagyot. A legénységünk látta már az Avatárt elszabadulva. Ha valakinek esélye volt túlélni azt a dühöt, akkor nekik." Iroh elengedte és bólintott. „Gyere. Megtehetünk még egy kis távolságot sötétedés előtt."

* * *

_Hát kezdődik._

Ébren fekve Asahi melege mellett, Iroh átpillantott unokaöccsére. Még álmában is, Zuko a homlokát ráncolta, összekucorodott, a pokrócon össze-összeszoruló kezekkel.

„_Csak haza akartam menni."_

Zuko tudta. Nem vallotta be magának, még nem. De tudta.

_Soha többé nem mehetünk haza_. Iroh fanyarul mosolygott. _Talán gyakrabban kéne majdnem megöletnem magam Azulával._

Bár kételkedett benne, hogy a dolgok ilyen jól alakultak volna, ha Zuko nem lett volna képes meggyógyítani. Azula megnyerte a fizikális harcot, de Zuko megtagadta tőle a győzelmet. Ez erőt adott neki. Helyet, hogy megvesse a lábát, biztos legyen magában, mikor az egész világ széthullni látszott körülötte.

_És fog is._

Egész életében, Zuko megpróbált apja kedvében járni. Hogy elnyerje, fájdalmas erőfeszítések közepette, az áldást, amit Azula szinte a lélegzetvételével megkapott. Beismerni, hogy nem mehetnek haza, annak beismerése lenne, hogy elbukott. Hogy nem - tudott – szeretetet facsarni Ozai Tűz Úr kőszívéből.

_Szeretlek, Zuko. Bárcsak ennyi elég lenne._

Hasztalan kívánság. Egy gyermek első szeretete és hűsége a szülei iránt volt, mindig – és míg a katonák azt másodrangra helyezhették a parancsnokuk utasításaival szemben, a trónörökös parancsnoka a _Tűz Úr_ volt. Akár száműzött, akár nem.

_Beismerni az igazságot, összetörné kisöcsém szívét._

De vajon megtörné a hűségét? Ez volt, mindenek felett, a kérdés.

_Nos, nem_, ismerte be magának Iroh. _Akár elkap bennünket Azula, akár nem – minden más ettől függ._

Tehát. Először is, elkerülni útjukon azt a nőstény-ördögöt. Bár, ha szerencséjük van, Azula későbbre hagyja őket, dicsőséget hajhászva apjától az Avatár fejére pályázva.

…Nem mintha bántódást kívánt a fiatal légidomárnak. Épp ellenkezőleg, az Északi Sarki rettenet ellenére. A fiú _tizenkét_ éves volt. Nem tudhatta, igazándiból, mit ereszt szabadjára azzal, hogy utat engedett az Óceán Szellemnek az Avatár minden erejével.

_Remélem így van_, mondta magának Iroh zordan, visszaemlékezve a tengeren sodródó tépázott hajókat és testeket. Emlékezve a tutajon rekedt hetekre Zuko és a saját rémálmaival. _Remélem,_ _hogy_ nem _tudta, és soha többet nem cselekszik így. A következmények, máskülönben_….

Nos. A családon túl is voltak okai, amiért képezte Zukot, és követte unokaöccsét azon, ami egy bolond küldetésének tűnt. Okok, amiket Aang jól remélheti hogy sosem tanul meg.

Akkor is. Az ifjú Aangnek voltak barátai, és szövetségesei, és egy repülő bölénye. Neki és Zukonak csak egymás voltak és egy makacs strucc-ló. És Sozin Üstököse közeledtével kezdtek kifutni az időből-

Iroh hirtelen felült.

„Mmph? Bácsikám?"

„Csak gondolkodom, kisöcsém. Aludj."

„Mmph…."

Hátradőlve, ahogy unokaöccse lecsendesedett, Iroh megböködte a hirtelen gondolatot. Sozin Üstököse a nyár végén érkezik. Az után-

Azután az Avatár áll a Tűz urával szemben. Egyik nyerni fog. Ha az az Avatár lenne, unokaöccse biztonságban lenne. Ha nem….

_Újra menekülnünk kéne. De az üstökös nem tart örökké._

_Nem_ tudjuk, _hová ment az Avatár. És még a kisöcsém sem csap ki vakon. Ha valahogy mozgásban tudnám tartani magunkat_….

Nem. Nem, az nem lenne elég; Azula mozgásban volt és az Avatár egyértelműen vándorolt és minél többet vágtak keresztül földeken maguk is, a szellemeknek annál több lehetőségük volt újabb találkozást szervezni mindannyiuknak.

Iroh pillanatnyilag nem érzett a szellemek iránt könyörületességet.

_A Föld Királyságban vagyunk, példát kéne vennünk a borz-vakondokról. Lapulj meg és rejtőzz._

Könnyű mondani. Sokkal nehezebb megtenni. A Föld Királysága és a Tűz Népe hadban álltak egymással, a területek változtak az ár minden mozdulatával. Sehol sem volt biztonságos-

Iroh élesen kapott levegő után. Fájt; még annyi év után is, fájt. De megacélozta magát. Fontolóra vette a lehetőséget. És bólintott.

_Ba Sing Se._

Azok a falak nem omoltak le támadására. Ki fognak tartani. Legalább amíg az üstökös ideér.

Akkor is. Hogy oda merészkedjenek, ahol soha nem menekülhet egy fiatalember emléke elől, akinek soha nem volt esélye unokákkal megajándékozni őt… megcsóválta a fejét.

„Apám," mormolta Zuko álmában. „Kérlek…."

Szinte akarata ellenére Iroh kezei ökölbe szorultak. Szándékosan, az idős tábornok maga elé idézte azokat a magas falakat, azokat a büszke földidomárokat, az egész masszív építményt amely megtagadta tőle a győzelmet.

_Elvetted a fiam_. Iroh megeresztett egy dühös láng-lélegzetet. _Lássuk meg tudod-e menteni az unokaöcsémet._

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Ha a véridomítás belső vízidomítás, miért ne lehetett volna a tűzidomításnak – jelenlegi gyakorlatában – hasonló eredete? Az összes többi elem magába foglalja egy létező anyag külső irányítását. Nagyon is sok értelme lenne, ha a tűzidomítás is ugyanígy kezdte volna… aztán továbbfejlődött a belső-irányítású tűzhöz, ami harcban sokkal inkább kézre áll.

Fordítói megjegyzés: Igen, amint azt már az eddigi fejezetekben is olvashattad, a szerzői megjegyzéseket is mind fordítani fogom


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Figyelmeztetés, erőszak!

* * *

_Kezdem nem szeretni az utakat_, gondolta Zuko sötéten, megérintve Asahi nyaka oldalát, hogy csendben tartsa. Az afelől a nem belátható kanyar felől jövő hangok… nem voltak túl biztatóak.

Egyrészt az utak embereket jelentettek. Asahinek gabonára volt szüksége, hogy a legjobb formában maradjon, és míg lehet, hogy egyre jobban vadászott, az ember nem élhetett csak húson. És _nem fogja hagyni_, hogy bácsikája vadon nőtt növényeket próbáljon gyűjtögetni. Az utak falvakat jelentettek, tanyákat, kereskedőállomásokat. Helyeket, ahol alkuba bocsáthatták képességeiket vagy csak munkára való hajlandóságukat néhány étkezésért, vagy érméért.

Másrészt viszont… az utak embereket jelentettek. Az összes _drágállatos_ szokásukkal.

„Legalább három," latolgatta Iroh halkan, ahogy közelebb settenkedtek. „Nem több hétnél, máskülönben többet hallanánk. A kanyar mögött vártak az áldozatukra – egy könnyű kocsi, hmm…."

Okos hely rajtaütésre. Egy belátatlan, éles kanyar, ahogy az út megkerült egy magas, por-barna kő-kiszögellést. Az út másik oldalára bozótos settenkedett, az abba az irányba való menekülést nehéz döntéssé téve, azokban az első kritikus pillanatokban. Zuko _nem_ akarta megkerülni azt a sarkot. Nem, ha volt rá esély, hogy az egyik támadónak elég esze volt az őrt álláshoz.

„_Anyuci!"_

„Menj!" ugrott hátra Iroh, már tervezve is saját támadását. „Találd meg a gyermeket!"

_Majd később kivesézed a rosszfiúkat_, Zuko tudta, futásra ösztökélve Asahi-t. Megkerülték a kanyart, és oldalt szökellt, kikerülve a kupacot az úton-

_A testet._

Föld Királyság barnája, vörössel befröcsögve a teljesen átverődött nyílvesszőtől. És hagyjuk, nem mozgott, később aggódhatsz miatta. A maroknyi ember a kocsi körül közönyös igavonó strucc-lovával mozgásban volt, és már elöl is volt a dao-ja és szétválasztva, mielőtt még a lándzsás felfoghatta volna, hogy új harcos érkezett-

_Banditák. Lándzsás. Ketten karddal, lefogva egy idősebb nőt. Egy másik a kocsiban, a lányon._

Ami azt jelentette, hogy az elkap megragad és ellovagol nem működne. És Asahi nem volt harc-képzett. Egyike a számtalan oknak, amiért nem vitte Azula közelébe.

Ehelyett Zuko leugrott a hátáról, bízva a tojó idegenek iránti _igazán_ rohadt temperamentumában, hogy távol tartsa a markoló kezeket. Az első örvénylő csapás kettészelte az útonálló lándzsáját, mielőtt felemelhette volna.

A második a fejét vette.

_Kardforgatók_. Elengedve a nőt, immár acélért kapva, de Zuko nem aggódott miattuk. Nem annyira, mint a kocsi oldalának fektetett, karnyújtásnyira levő íj és tegez miatt. Valószínűleg az a fattyú támasztotta oda, aki most állt talpra hátul, meglepődve a hirtelen kiáltozásra.

A zöld és barna elkecmergett, még mindig sikítozva.

_Olyan kicsi. Csak egy kislány-_

A figyelmetlenségért majdnem megfizetett. Zuko kikerülte az első vad csapást és hárította a következő néhányat teljesen feleslegesnek tűnő cifra lábmunkával. Hagyva, hogy elvezessék a kocsitól és valószínű vezérüktől.

És elsomolyodott, ahogy a páros hirtelen rájött, hogy az a lenyűgöző íj túlságosan sok yardnyira lett elrúgva.

„Zhen!" Iramodott a zúzódott asszony őket megkerülve, kétségbeesett elszántsággal a sikolyok felé tartva.

„Vissza, asszony!" Acél villant, ahogy a lefegyverzett íjász a küzdő lány felé nyúlt. „Te, Fiú! Tedd le a kardokat."

_És hagyjam, hogy úgyis elvágd a torkát?_ Zuko visszameredt. „Nem."

A nő megdermedt, arca a félelem és a gyűlölet között villódzott. „Nem teheted! A _kicsim_-!„

„Engedd el," szólt Zuko komoran. „Most."

„Süket vagy?" horkant a bandita. „Tedd le őket, különben a lány-„

Véres vessző fakadt a torkából.

„Kissé magas." Iroh hangja szállt keresztül a csatatéren, míg a hitetlenkedő útonálló a saját vérétől fulladozott. „Olybá tűnik borzasztóan kijöttem a gyakorlatból."

A kardforgatók tétováztak, Zuko-ra pillantva. _Mögé_ pillantva.

Zuko várt, behajlított térddel, kivont és kész pengékkel. Somolyogva, hogy elrejtse a bizonytalanságát, hogy _Bácsikának csak az az egy lövése volt…._

Eliramodtak.

„Engedd őket!" utasította Iroh, mielőtt utánuk lendülhetett volna. „Talán még meg tudjuk menteni ezt az embert."

„Heng!" Zhen-nel a karjaiban az asszony tépelődve az elesett férfi felé pillantott.

„Hozd a felszerelésed!" parancsolta Zuko, lerázva pengéit, mielőtt hüvelyükbe csúsztatta volna őket. A kocsiba ugrott és kiráncigálta a holtsúlyt. „Mozognunk kell!"

Amaz megrettenve ugrott. És össze kezdte kapdosni, ami szétszóródott az útra; gyökérkötegek, szárított növények és még furábbnak kinéző dolgok. Némelyikük ismerősnek tűnt, csak nem tudta, honnan.

Füttyentve Asahinek, Zuko segített Bácsikájának felrángatni a hátára az eszméletlen kereskedőt, aztán le a kocsiderékba. Lehajolt, és a tegezt is behajította.

_Vissza fognak jönni._

„Tudsz hajtani, asszonyom?" kérdezte Bácsikája udvarias sietséggel, ahogy bemászott hátulra. „Asahi követ majd és nekem segítenem kell a kisöcsémnek a férjeddel."

„Olyan csúnyán vérzik…." Sápadtan megragadta a gyeplőszárakat és csapott rajtuk, egyik kezét még mindig Zhen köré fonva.

„Anyu! Bántják Aput!"

„Csitt, kicsim! Ne nézz hátra."

„De ők _rosszak_-„

„Zhen, csendet!"

Valószínűleg _tényleg_ úgy tűnhetett, mintha bántanák, Zuko tudta, megrezzenve, ahogy Iroh kése felvágta a véráztatta alsó ruhát. A vállsebek legtöbbször nem voltak jók, és Bácsikának éppenséggel nem volt ideje finoman kirántani azt a nyílvesszőt.

_Túl sok vér. A kötés semmiképp sem lesz elég._

Bácsika elfintorodott, láthatóan ugyanerre a következtetésre jutva. „Nem kockáztathatjuk," mormolta sajnálkozva. Felemelte hangját. „Milyen messze van a következő város, asszonyom-„

„Forró víz," mondta Zuko hirtelen.

„Lee, hogy-?"

„Forró _víz_, Bácsikám. A tiszta kötéseknek!"

„Ah!" Iroh munkához látott, megtámasztva a fazekat az út zötykölődésének, meggyújtva benne néhány darab drága szenet és a lángok fölé dugta teáskannáját. „Menni fog?" mormolta óvakodva.

„Meg kell próbálnom." _Működik kavicsokkal. Működik a belső tüzemmel. A víz nem lehet annyira különböző._

_Nem hagyom, hogy az legyen._

Áztasd az egyik kötszert forró vízbe. Nyomd a sebbe, ugyanazon körkörös áramlással, amit a tűzön használt. Szedd fel a még mindig a gőzölgő ruhában perzselő tűz-részecskéket és vezesd őket a táncba. Bukj alá a legrosszabb csomókba és puhítsd meg őket és _tartsd_, amíg Bácsika újabb ruhát tud adni neki.

Olyan volt, mint puszta követ mászni az ujjhegyeivel. De azt is csinált már.

Áztasd és olvaszd és tartsd. Áztasd és olvaszd és _tartsd_….

És valahogy a nap egy tenyérnyit süllyedt az égen és a Bácsikája rázta őt. „Lee. Lee! Hagyd abba. Hagyd abba most!"

Zuko pislogott, vörös, nyers húsra nézve. Még mindig barázdált. Még mindig nem _egész_. „De-„

„Elég," jelentette ki Bácsika kereken. „Élni fog." Iroh gyengéden lenyomta, illatos gyökereket takaró ponyvára, el a száradó vértől. „Pihenj."

_De visszajöhetnek-_

Elaludt, mielőtt még a ponyvához ért volna.

* * *

„Minden rendben lesz a fiaddal?"

Iroh felemelte kezét Zuko pulzusáról; erős és egyenletes, még ha egy kicsit gyors is. „Lee az unokaöcsém." Halványan elmosolyodott. „És rendbe fog jönni. Mester-?"

„Heng Mu." A kereskedő elfintorodott, ahogy az út rázta bekötözött vállát. „Festékek és fűszerek. Ez itt a feleségem, Nuan és a lányunk Zhen-„

„Takarodj el az Apukámtól _most azonnal_!"

„Zhen, elég legyen," parancsolta Nuan. Hátra tekintett válla felett egy pillanatnyi szívfájós hálával. „Köszönöm, uram. A szellemek áldjanak mindkettőtöket. Még ha-„ Nagyot nyelt és visszafordult az út felé.

„Anyádnak igaza van, Zhen," jelentette ki Heng. „Segítettek nekünk. Még ha nem is tudom pontosan mit tettetek…?" Függve hagyta a kérdést, a fájdalom ellenére kíváncsi zöld szemekkel.

„Bántottak téged! És a csúnya, a kardokkal, ő-„ A fiatal lány megborzongott, anyja karjaiba rejtve arcát.

„_Később_ beszélünk róla." Kemény pillantást vetett Irohra és lehalkította hangját. „Mégis mit látott a lányom?"

„Több, mint eleget," felelte Iroh erélyesen, hasonlóan halk hangon. „Rémálmai lesznek, azt hiszem. Bánj vele gyengéden. Nem fogja feledni, de az idő majd megvigasztalja, hogy mind éltek."

Heng Zuko felé ráncolta homlokát. „A lányom általában senkit nem hív csúnyának."

Iroh felsóhajtott. „Valószínű, hogy látta, ahogy elintézi a lándzsást." Vállat vont. „Unokaöcsém nem élvezi az ilyen erővel történő önvédelmet. De még így is, jó benne. Mindnyájunk szerencséjére."

„Elintéz- Csak egy gyerek!"

„Kár, hogy a háborút ez nem érdekli." Iroh érdeklődve felvonta szemöldökét. „Messzi van még a következő városig? Jó ha van társaság az útra, de szeretném tudni mennyire valószínű, hogy az a kettő, akik elmenekültek újra szerencsét próbálnak."

„Kettő?" szólt Heng nyugtalanul. „Azt hittem négyen voltak."

„Négyen is," értett vele egyet Iroh szelíden.

Heng rámeredt. Kinyitotta a száját-

Aztán megint becsukta, sápadtabban, mint a vérveszteség okozhatta volna. „Oma és Shu. Ti T-„

„Kérlek." Iroh a szemébe nézett, tudva, hogy amaz mit lát. _Elrejthetjük az idomításunk, de soha nem rejthetjük el a szemünk_. „A nyílvessző egy ujjnyira volt a szívedtől. Ha Lee nem gyógyított volna meg, nem ébredtél volna fel."

„Meggyógyított?" kérdezte Heng szédülten. Zukora nézett. És a kötésekre. És a teáskannára.

Pislogott és döbbenettel vegyes csodálattal tekintett vissza Irohra. „Hogy sikerült egy _vízidomárnak_ a _Tűz Népe_ közé születnie?"

„Áh." Iroh hátradőlt, derűsen mosolyogva. „Az, egy nagyon hosszú történet…."

* * *

„Ez az az íj, úgy bizony," szólt a Föld Királysági őr zordan, kesztyűs kezében markolva. „Lókötő Meng. Ki kell majd küldenünk egy őrjáratot a testért. Hála az égnek, hogy megszabadultunk tőle, ha tényleg ő az." A férfi bajsza undorodva elfintorodott. „Talán jól tennéd, ha meggyújtanál néhány füstölőt Guan Yinnek. Ha azok a gyógyítók nem jöttek volna akkor, amikor… annak a söpredéknek priusza van, ha kislányokra kerül a sor."

„Már terveztem, de…." Heng kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. „Igen. Nagyon hálás vagyok, amiért ránk találtak."

„Miért nem tudnak az ilyen alja népek elmenni és a Tűz Népe ellen harcolva megdögleni, ezt szeretném én tudni," morgott az őr. „Az állatok állatokat érdemelnek."

„Van még valami, amit ma tudnod kell?" kérdezte Heng alázatosan. „A feleségem és a lányom… nos, bizonyára el tudod képzelni. Úgy is a városban terveztünk maradni néhány napot, hogy áruljunk, még ezelőtt is." Felemelte kezét, nem egész érintve bekötözött vállát. „Nem hinném, hogy egyhamar útrakész lennék."

„Mu Festékei és Fűszerei, igaz?" Az őr kissé kevésbé zordnak tűnt. „A feleségem régóta keres jó tartós jade zöldet, bármit is jelentsen ez. Tudnál esetleg tanácsot adni?"

Három eladással később és némi őszinte tanáccsal az olcsó anyag-trükkökről, Heng végre elszabadult az alkonyba, visszabújva a fogadó istállójába, hogy ellenőrizze Homokot. És a – megmentőiket. Bármilyen fura is volt ezt gondolni. „Még mindig alszik?"

„Már megint," javította ki Mushi, megpaskolva az unokaöccse köré védelmezően összekuporodott fekete tojót. „Vacsorára eléggé felébredt. Köszönöm, hogy vele küldte Nuan asszonyt. Jobb szeretem nem magára hagyni Leet idegenek közt. Néha úgy tűnik, mintha vonzaná a balszerencsét."

„Így szerezte azt a sebhelyet is?"

Mushi tekintete rajta nyugodott, nyugodtan, akár egy zsákmányra leső kardfogú-jávoroszlán.

Heng felemelte kezét hogy elhárítson… nem tudta mit. Mushi _nem lehetett_ tűzidomár. Íjat használt, nemde? Mindenki tudta, hogy a tűzidomárok túl büszkék voltak elemükre, hogy acélt használjanak. „Csak meg akarom érteni," mondta őszintén. „Azt mondtad hosszú történet, aztán csak annyit mondasz, valószínű az anyjától örökölte. Megértem miért rejtőztök és hogy nem akarod, hogy a feleségem tudja-„

„Jobban aggódtam a lányod miatt."

„Zhen?" hitetlenkedett Heng. „Miért?"

„Megrémítettük és majdnem elveszített téged," mondta Mushi egyenesen. „Ha tudna valamit, ami bajt hozhatna ránk – és fiatal még, nem tudná felfogni, hogy a következmények sokkal rosszabbak – nos. Jobb nem megkockáztatni."

„Oh." Erre nem is gondolt. Zhen _tizenegy_ éves volt. Soha nem akarna igazán senkit se bántani.

_De rémült volt._

„Beszélek vele," jelentette ki Heng. „De ő most nincs itt. És – egy _vízidomár_?"

Mushi sóhajtott és vállat vont. „Az anyja tudott gyógyítani. Én tudtam, de nem szóltam semmit. Ismertem a fivérem temperamentumát. És ő csodálatos személy volt. Kedves, erős, és becsületes. Azt hittem meglágyítja majd az öcsémet. Megadja neki az egyensúlyt, ami hiányzott belőle." A fejét csóválta. „Valami rosszul sült el. Még mindig nem tudom biztosan mi. Én… távol voltam. Mikor visszatértem – magamhoz kellett volna vennem Leet akkor és elmennem." Arany szemek tekintettek nyíltan az övéibe. „A fivérem tűzidomár. Erős. Abba belegondolni, hogy a fia egyszerűen erőtlen, már elég csalódás volt. Felfedezni az igazságot-„ Összerezzent és felsóhajtott.

Heng nyelt egyet, szemei a sötét haj alatti barázdás sebhelyre tapadva. „Azt mondod, az _apja_…."

„Lee nem beszél róla." Szomorúság árnyalta be Mushi arcát, hideg, szörnyű haraggal vegyülve. „Rengeteg tűzidomár formát ismer; hasznosak önvédelemre, még olyannak is, aki nem tud idomítani. De vízit egyet sem. Nem tudta meggyógyítani magát. Mikor eléggé rendbe jött, hogy mozogjon, elvittem. Azóta sem tértünk vissza a Tűz Népéhez."

Szellemek, micsoda rémálom. És mégis – valami nem csengett helyesen. „Szóval akkor miért tévedtetek el?" kérdezte Heng óvatosan. „Nem olyasfajta embernek tűnsz, aki eltévedve végezné."

„Nem? Ah." Mushi bánatosan megdörzsölte bal vállát. „Sajnálatos módon, unokaöcsém nem egyedüli gyermek."

Hengnek az istállóajtóhoz kellett támaszkodnia. „Nem igazán akarom tudni, igaz?"

„Maradjunk annyiban, hogy félrebecsültük a háború állását," felelte Mushi fanyarul. „Felismertek minket és elfutottunk. Csak azzal amit látsz. Bár még ezért is hálás vagyok. Ugyanakkor, nem menekültünk meg sértetlenül." Józan pillantást vetett Heng felé. „A tiéd a második halálos seb, amit Lee ezen a héten meggyógyított."

Nem csoda, hogy idegesek voltak. Hát, a nyilvánvaló mellett. „Tanárra van szüksége."

„A Föld Királyságban elbújni is elég nehéz," jegyezte meg Mushi. „Nem hinném, hogy az Északi Sarkon is sikerülne."

„Ki beszélt itt a sarkokról?" kuncogott Heng, a fura festékanyagokra gondolva, amik a Ködös Mocsárból jöttek. És a még furább emberekre, akik kereskedtek vele. Oh, a nők még elég kecsesek voltak, úgy öltözködve, mint bármely falusi Föld Királyságbeli, még ha egzotikusan másképp is. De a férfiak, főleg mikor vadászaton voltak… _Augh, a szemeim_! Gondolta Heng bánatosan. „A jég nem az egyedüli víz a világon."

„Ez igaz," engedett Mushi. „De a kikötők sosem biztonságosak."

És soha sem illenének a mocsarakba, Heng tudta, miután volt egy perce, hogy belegondoljon. Lehet, hogy úgy néznének ki, kivéve a szemeket – de az az akcentus holtbiztos elárulná őket. Hangsúly a _holt_-on. „Még mindig van egy kikötő, ami az."

Mushi kiegyenesedett. „Ba Sing Se belső tengere."

Heng bólintott. „Nem tudom biztosra, de úgy hallottam, ott vannak gyógyító vízidomárok. Tudom, hogy egyesek a városba mennek, ha megtehetik, ha a közönséges gyógyítók nem tudják kezelni a betegségüket."

„Hmm." Mushi elgondolkodva simogatta szakállát.

Heng arca megrezzent, hirtelen eszébe jutva egy probléma. „De iratok kellenek, bejutni a városba, és-„

„Ne aggódj, Mu mester. Vannak módok." Mushi ugyanazon elvontsággal fontolgatta a problémát, amit a legügyesebb Pai Sho játékosokon látott. „Mi egyebet tudsz még a vízidomárokról?"

„Szeretik a kéket?" mondta Heng bizonytalanul. „Még sosem voltam Ba Sing Seben."

„De ismersz olyanokat, akik igen?" érdeklődött Mushi.

„Hát…."

Mushi elmosolyodott. „Hát, bizony. Mesélj nekem valakiről, aki volt ott és arról, amit mondott, hogy ott talált."

* * *

„Komolyan gondoltad?"

Épp csak visszaérve, miután Henget a családjához kísérte, Iroh felsóhajtott. _Tudhattam volna, semhogy azt várjam, alszik majd, míg én idegenekkel beszélek._ „Ha találunk egy vízidomárt, aki gyógyít, talán-„

„Amit… Apáról mondtál."

_Oh_. „Igen," mondta Iroh csendesen, belépve az istállóba, hogy unokaöccse szemébe nézhessen. „Anyád egy napsugár volt a felhők között. Jelenléte lecsillapította a szívet; a mosolya szivárvány volt. Még a leghidegebb léleknek is, úgy hittem, fel kellett melegednie és kiengednie felé."

„De ő nem tette." Az arany szemek lecsukódtak, még mindig kimerülten.

„Nem," sóhajtott Iroh. „Ő napsugár volt a hulló esőben, és mikor elment… mint a mesék a sárkány-feleségről…."

„_Bácsikám?"_

Tényleg _fáradt vagyok_, gondolta Iroh búsan. _Nem szabadott volna ezt mondanom_. „Egy vénember tűnődő gondolatai, kisöcsém. Néha, mikor a világ a leghidegebbnek tűnik, a régi mesék erőt adnak nekünk."

„Lehet." Zuko újabb kétkedő pillantást lövellt felé, mielőtt visszafeküdt a szalmára. „De ő nem volt sárkány, Bácsikám. Azt hiszem valaki _észrevette_ volna, ha tojásból kelek ki." Levegőt vett és sóhajtó suttogással eresztette ki. „Különben is. Mindenki tudja, hogy a sárkány-gyermekek különlegesek voltak."

_És te, aki tudsz gyógyítani, nem vagy az?_ De Iroh csendben maradt, hagyva unokaöccsét visszamerülni nyugtalan álmába. Zuko nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy vigaszt halljon. Ma megmentett egy életet, igen – de el is vett egyet. És az soha nem lett könnyebb. Egy léleknek sem, aki még mindig állította, hogy van szíve.

Még mindig érezte az íj fogását a markában, látta a vér freccsenését, ahogy a vessző betalált. Évek múltak el, de még mindig nem feledte az íjász-leckéket, amik minden Tűz Népe nemes neveltetésének része volt.

Hát, majdnem minden nemesé. Unokaöccse ritka kivétel volt. Az íjászat nehezen gyakorolható egy hajó fedélzetén. És Zuko már száműzetése előtt sem vonzódott az íjhoz.

_A sárkányok mindig is gyűlölték az íjászokat._

Nevetséges gondolat. Igazán. Zukonak igaza volt. _Valaki_ észrevette volna, ha Ozai herceg elsőszülöttje-

„_Mint megpróbálni kikölteni egy követ,"_ visszhangzott Ursa hangjának emléke.

Egy régi legenda. Rejtett, mint azok a történetek, amikről a Tűz Népe sosem beszélt kívülállóknak: hogy az arany szemek, amit sokan nem emberinek tartottak, _tényleg_ nem voltak azok. Mert azt mondták, az első tűzidomárok nem egyszerű halandók voltak, akik sárkányoktól tanultak, hanem egy sárkány saját gyermekei….

_Az Avatár visszatért, egy évszázadnyi hallgatás után. Erők ébredeznek. Szellemek mozgolódnak._

De akkor is. Az ő Zukoja? Ursa Úrnő sosem volt hűtlen. Erre a lelkét tette volna. Zuko a testvére fia volt.

_De ő kinek a lánya volt?_

Ezelőtt nem jutott eszébe, de Kotone úrnő kapcsolata férjével _hírhedt_, hogy… _furcsa_ volt….

Nem. Lehetetlen, döntött Iroh, elkészítve saját fészkét a szalmába, hogy aludni próbáljon.

És mégis….

_Szellemek. Ha már a kisöcsém születése előtt ellene kevertétek a lapokat, _nagyon_ hosszasan el kell beszélgetnünk._

* * *

_Teknőc-kiskacsa sírt a nádasban, vér és a lesújtó kés-_

Zuko fojtott zihálással ébredt a szürke sötétségbe, szalma zizegett az ujjai közt. Tó sehol. Vér sehol. Sehol a kislány, akinek az élete a kétségbeesett találgatásán múlt, hogy helyesen cselekedjen.

_Rémálom. Tudtad, hogy lesznek._

Közel a hajnalhoz. Nincs értelme megpróbálni visszaaludni. Zuko kikecmergett derékaljából, előhúzva dao-ját, hogy leellenőrizze őket.

Tiszta. Bácsika munkája.

Bácsikája segített letakarítani pengéit első alkalommal is. Víz és olaj és váll, aminek dőlhetett, míg elmúlt a remegés, mikor a csata heve végre elhamvadt és egy rémült tizennégy évesnek eszébe jutott pontosan milyen közel is kerültek egyes pengék.

_Ostoba. Hallgatnom kellett volna Bácsikára._

De tizennégy éves volt és el volt telve magával és dühös volt – és csak el akart menni a hajótól. A küldetéstől, az ostoba, haszontalan küldetéstől, senki sem látta az Avatárt már _száz éve_ és egyszerűen _nem bírta_ tovább-!

_Csak haza akartam menni._

De nem mehetett. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy elhagyja a hajót és elhagyja a páncélt, csak csendes feketébe öltözik és maga mögött hagyja a Tűz Népét.

A daot viszont magával vitte. _Annyira_ nem volt ostoba. Idomítson csak tüzet, és akár zászlót is eregethet _idióta herceg itt található_ felirattal. És a cél az volt, hogy _egyedül_ legyen.

Egy kikötő sikátorai nem egyedül lenni való helyek.

Nem emlékezett mindenre, ami történt. Bácsika azt mondta ez gyakori, az első igazi harcodnál. Csak azt érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben-

_Figyelnem kellett volna._

Hallotta a durva röhögést, érezte az olcsó bor szagát, érezte a köteleket-

_Azt hitték gyerek vagyok. Tíz, talán tizenkét éves_. Azóta magasodott, de még mindig úgy nézett ki, sosem fogja elérni apját… és mi az _ördögért_ tették a szellemek a férfiakat a másik nemzetekben olyan átkozottul _nagydarabbá_?

_Azt hitték gyerek vagyok. Szellemek, ez beteg._

Egy-Horgú Bai; ez volt a név, amit hallott, az üvöltés és a bűz és a fájdalmas csavarodás közepette a bal csuklójában, ahogy félrebecsült egy ütést és az lecsúszott a bordákon. Ezernyi kicsinyes palotabeli cselszövéssel birkózott meg száműzetése előtt, _tudta_, hogy emlékeznie kell nevekre-

-Aztán épp csak annyi esze maradt, hogy azt mondja _tesz a büszkeségre_ és elkezdte felgyújtani a fattyakat.

Mikor vége volt, néhány elszaladt, kettő lángtócsában olvadt….

Egy pedig egy reszkető tizenévesen hörögte ki életét, a csillagfényben feketén felbugyogó vérrel egy félig-metszett torokból.

_Soha nem akartam azt tenni. Soha._

De megtette, és nem tudta meg nem történtté tenni. Mint lelépni egy szikláról. Idomítani az első lángját. Becsukott egy ajtót, amiről nem is tudta, hogy nyitva volt, és a másik oldalra zárta magát.

Bácsikája a hajón talált rá, takarítva. Egy ismeretlen, zord-arcú Bácsika összeszorított állal és kemény kezekkel, ahogy horzsolásokat, zúzódásokat vizsgált és egy kés-vágást az arcán, amire Zuko nem is emlékezett. Iroh segített neki feltakarítani, meghallgatta botladozó jelentését – Aztán úgy megölelte, hogy majd kiszorította belőle a szuszt. És vele maradt, végig azon a szörnyű, zsibbadt napon és át az első éjszakányi rémálmon.

_Aztán_ kiabált vele, amint a nyugalmazott tábornok megbizonyosodott róla, hogy unokaöccse visszatért a valóságba.

_Működött_, gondolta Zuko fanyarul. _Többé nem csináltam akkora ostobaságot_.

Nem csak Bácsika miatt. Hanem mert… kérdezett és hallgatott és rájött Bai – preferenciájára. Akárki, aki erre adott fel _bárkit_ is egyszerűen _beteg_ _volt_-

De ölni szörnyű volt és borzasztó és _utálta_. És az, hogy _jó_ volt benne, nem változtatott rajta.

_Nem volt más út. Ezúttal nem._

Nem segített. Nem ma. Holnap, talán.

_Csak menj tovább. Bácsikának szüksége van rád._

Irohnak nem voltak rémálmai; nem olyanok, amikről tudott volna, legalábbis. De… szomorúvá vált. És szorosabban ragaszkodott a teájához, mint általában.

_Festékek és fűszerek. Lehet, hogy Heng Mu-nak van ginseng-je? Megkérdezhetem. Azt hiszem. Nem árthat-_

Lépések. Nehezek, és nem próbáltak csendesek lenni. Zuko az Asahinél levő árnyakba olvadt.

„Nehéz elhinni, hogy Lókötő Meng-et egy vén menekült intézte el."

Két Föld Királysági őr. Sokkal csiszoltabbnak tűntek, mint azok az erőszakoskodók Li falujában. Jó jel, abban az értelemben, hogy valószínűleg elég hivatásosak voltak, hogy ténylegesen védjék a várost, ahelyett, hogy terrorizálják. Rossz, abban az értelemben, hogy ha meglátják, tudhatják mit látnak.

_Maradj rejtve._

„Rossz menekültet választott." Egy harmadik őr az ajtónál, valamiféle jelvénnyel az egyenruha-kalapja peremén. Valószínűleg a vezér, a tartása alapján. „Láttam beszélni a Mu családdal múlt este. Lehet, hogy ártalmatlanul viselkedik, de légidomár legyek, ha pár évtizeddel ezelőtt nem volt katona."

„Mindig is tudtam, hogy a felhők közt jár a feje, Őrmester."

„Vicces, Bao. Nagyon vicces." Az őrmester nézte, ahogy emberei felnyergelik strucc-lovaikat és bólintott, mikor leellenőrizték felszerelésüket. „Legyetek éberek. Az a hír járja, hogy Vörös Ling sem szerette Menget, de nem fogja jó néven venni a bandája két tagjának elvesztését. Főleg nem egy fiú ellen…." Az őrmester Asahi állásához lépett. „Furcsa. Megesküdtem volna rá, hogy a fogadós azt mondta, mindketten itt vannak-„

Asahi feléje harapott.

„Jobb, ha megszámolod az ujjaid," mondta a másik őr szárazon. „Az egy Yonaguni tojó."

„Yonaguni?" Az őrmester a homlokát ráncolta, szórakozottan ellenőrizve. „Majdnem Tűz Népinek hangzik."

„Valószínűleg a megszállt területekről jött," vont vállat beosztottja, az istállóajtóhoz vezetve hátasát. „Bármikor adhatsz nekem egy jó, szolid Fenget. Nézz csak rá! Túl kicsi egy _igazi_ férfinak, és az a vérmérséklet… lehet, hogy szívósak, mint az acél, de egyszerűen nem éri meg."

„Hmm." Még mindig a homlokát ráncolva, az őrmester követte őket kifelé.

Zuko várt egy percet, aztán megpaskolta Asahi nyakát. „Idióták. Ne hallgass rájuk." _El kell tűnnünk innen._

Azon gondolkozva mire volt szükségük az útra keléshez, feladatokat számlált a fejében. Megetetni és leápolni Asahit, készleteket összepakolni, Bácsikát megreggeliztetni….

Oké. Kell, hogy legyen idő még egy apró feladatra. Feltételezve, hogy Heng Mu nem csapja az orrára az ajtót.

* * *

„Hová tűnt ez a fiú?" mormogta magában Iroh, Asahi gyeplőit fogva a kora reggelben. Nem vallott Zukora, hogy eltűnjön….

Hát. Ez így nem volt _egészen_ pontos, figyelembe véve unokaöccse néhány… kalandját. De az egészen biztosan nem vallott Zukora, hogy mindkettejüket indulásra készre sürgesse, _aztán_ eltűnjön.

_Még néhány perc és jobb lesz, ha elkezdek kérdezősködni._

Nem; ott volt a kisöccse, végre. Kicsit meglepettnek tűnve, ami sose volt jó jel. Egy kötött batyut cipelve és együtt sétálva… Heng Muval? Nocsak, nocsak. „Hogy van, Mu mester?"

„Jobban, mint tegnap," vallotta be a kereskedő, még mindig mereven mozogva. „Tovább mentek?"

„Bölcsebbnek tűnik," mondta Iroh barátságosan.

„Legyetek óvatosak," szólt Heng komolyan. „Ying őrmester azt mondta, az a négy akikbe belefutottunk egy nagyobb banda tagjai. Nem tudom hova jut ez a királyság; ezeken az utakon eddig soha nem voltak banditák."

„Lee mondta," bólintott Iroh. „Éberek leszünk."

„Helyes." Heng unokaöccse batyujára kacsintott. „Nem akarom, hogy egyszerre fel kelljen használnotok az egészet."

Iroh kíváncsian felvonta szemöldökét.

„Festékanyagok, fűszerek – és gyógyszerek, bár ez inkább Nuan specialitása, nem az enyém," mondta Heng mosolyogva. „Nem sok, de remélem segít talpon tartani titeket, míg Lee találhat egy tanárt."

Ah. Nem csoda, hogy kisöccse ledöbbent. „Nagyon kedves vagy," hajolt meg Iroh.

„Köszönjük," bökte ki Zuko, még mindig hitetlenségtől szédülten.

„Ti ketten megfájdítjátok a fejem," mondta Heng őszintén. „De remélem megtaláljátok, amit kerestek." Felélénkült. „És lehet, hogy a háborúnak hamarosan vége. Azt mondják, az Avatár visszatért!"

…_És a reggel olyan jól indult_, siránkozott Iroh.

„Úgy hallottam," préselte ki Zuko.

Heng hátrált egy lépést. „Nem értem. Ez jó hír. A legjobb egy évszázad óta. Miért…?" Tehetetlenül legyintett kezével.

_De miért ám_. Iroh a fejét törte, megpróbálva előjönni _valamivel_.

„Az Avatárnak kéne egyensúlyt tartani a négy nemzet közt," szólt Zuko halkan és hidegen és dühösen. „Légidomárok a Nomádokhoz. Tűzidomárok a Tűz Népébe. Földidomárok a Föld Királyságba. Vízidomárok a _Vízi Törzsekbe_." A perzselő tekintet mindkettejükön végigsepert. „Mi történik, ha olyasvalaki születik, aki nem _illik_ bele?"

Heng beszélni kezdett, de megtorpant. Megrázta a fejét, tágra nyílt zöld szemekkel. „Nem tudom."

„Érdekes érvelés, kisöcsém," szólalt meg Iroh pár perccel később, ahogy kifelé tartottak a városból. „Be kell vallanom, nem hittem volna, hogy érdekelt lennél a történetünk bővítéséhez." És tökéletesen őszintének hangzott, mikor kimondta. Ami furcsa volt. Zuko _borzasztóan_ hazudott.

„A légidomárokra gondoltam." Zuko egyenesen előre figyelt, egy pillantást vetve az apró utazók szentélye felé, kissé lejjebb az úton. „Ha valaki ilyen születne a Tűz Népébe…."

„Igen?" kérdezte Iroh óvatosan.

„Mit _tennénk_, Bácsikám? A _mi_ népünk lenne. Tűz Népe. Nem érdekel, mit mondanak a szellemek!" Kezei ökölbe szorultak, de nyoma sem volt lángoknak. „Miféle egyensúly venne el embereket az otthonukból? Olyanoktól, akik törődnek velük?"

„Nem tudhatod, hogy az Avatár tenne ilyet, kisöcsém," felelte Iroh erélyesen.

„Te tudod, hogy _nem tenne_? Tudja _bárki_ is?" Zuko szemei összeszűkültek. „Az Avatár _egyensúlyban_ tartja a négy elemet. Az Avatár _elválasztva_ tartja a négy nemzetet egymástól. Emberek, akiknek a nagyszüleik Föld Királyságiak voltak, most már a Tűz Népénél vannak! Velük mi lesz, Bácsikám? Mi történik a népemmel, ha az Avatár visszatér?"

„…Nem tudom," ismerte be végül Iroh. „Örülök, hogy ez szóba került, kisöcsém. El fogok gondolkozni a kérdésen." Gondterhelten a homlokát ráncolta. „Nagyon óvatosan elgondolkozom rajta." Az út melletti szentély felé biccentett, apró szobrok durván vésett kő-tornác alatt, hogy távol tartsák az esőt a tintás papírcsíkoktól „Esetleg pár perc imádkozni?"

Zuko állkapcsa megfeszült és Iroh felkészült a robbanásra-

„Miért ne?"

_Öhm, tessék?_

Iroh szelíden és elmélkedőn tartotta mosolyát, ahogy meghajolt azok előtt, akiket a szentélyben tiszteltek, nem számít mennyire meglepettnek érezte magát. Figyelmet vonni unokaöccse viselkedésére csak rákényszerítené Zukót, hogy indokolja. És ha nem illett a hűséges száműzötthöz, aki az Avatár elfogásán munkálkodott – nos. Unokaöccse reakciója nem segítene.

_Minden előre tett lépésért, egy lépés vissza, úgy tűnik_, gondolta Iroh búsan. _Nem_ próbál _ellentmondásos lenni, azt hiszem. Csak makacs. Taszítsd meg, és visszalök. Rángasd és harcolni fog, hogy kiszabaduljon_-

Ott, a szikla egy repedésébe dugva. Durva kör kék kőből, megfaragva, hogy az árnyékok yin-t és yang-ot sejtessenek.

_Tui és La. Hold és Óceán. Taszítás és vonzás._

_Emlékszel ránk, Yue? Megpróbáltunk segíteni, és kudarcot vallottunk – és talán nincs jogunk most a segítségedet kérni. De minden szellem közül neked emlékezned kell, milyen embernek lenni és szeretni a népedet._

_Harcolhatok Zuko apja iránti szeretetével. Harcolni is _fogok_ vele. _Ő_ is harcol vele, bár még nem tudja, hogy így tesz. Minden pillanat, mikor elhagyja a küldetését, hogy segítsen egy másikon, minden alkalommal, mikor küszködik, hogy _gondolkodjon_, ahelyett, hogy a becsületét kergetné – harcol, Yue. Olyan keményen harcol._

_Harcolhatok Ozai fogása ellen. De hogy harcolhatok a népe iránt érzett szeretete ellen? Azok vagyunk, amik; a Tűz Népe királyi vére. Amilyen te voltál, az Északi Víz Törzsének. A határainkon belüliek a mi gondjainkban vannak, nem számít milyen elemhez születtek._

_Kisöcsémet túl mélyen elárulták és túl jól. _Nem_ bízhat abban, hogy az Avatár kegyelmes lesz. Én pedig túl sokat tudok a szellemekről, hogy elhiggyem minden rendben lesz. Zukonak igaza lehet. A Tűz Népe oly sokat elvett a világtól. Az egyensúly úgy kívánhatja, hogy visszaadjuk. Még ha bele is szakad a szívünk._

_De ha van bármi mód… bármi módja… segíts rajtunk Yue. Segíts, hogy módot találjunk segíteni népünkön._

_Segíts rajtunk, különben nem megyek tovább. _Nem_ fogom elárulni a kisöcsémet az Avatárnak._

Talán nem a legáhítatosabb befejezése egy fohásznak. De eljön az idő, mikor az embernek egyszerűen azt kell mondania, _elég_.

Elvesztette az apját, a feleségét, a fiát. Elvesztette az öccsét és az unokahúgát is, bár azok még éltek. Ha a szellemek egyensúlya Zukot is kívánta – nem. _Nem_. Nem, amíg lélegzett. Nem, amíg egy darabka lelke is létezik-

A durva kő kéken csillant.

_Nos tehát_. Iroh sóhajtott, felegyenesedve. _Meghallgattattam. Hogy mi lehet a válasz, az viszont_- Pislogott, és újra nézett. „Zuko herceg!"

„Információ, Bácsikám." Zuko arca merev volt, ahogy visszatűrte a papírfecnit, amit olvasott, a helyére. „Nem tehetünk fel túl sok kérdést anélkül, hogy ne kockáztatnánk az álcánkat. Útonállók vannak a környéken. Tudni akarom, az emberek mi mással találkoztak ezen az úton. Vagy gondolnak, hogy találkozhatnak." Zuko leporolta kezeit. „Ha azt akarták volna, hogy fohászaik magánjellegűek legyenek, elégették volna őket."

A Tűz Népénél ez igaz lett volna, igen, de – ah, hagyjuk. „Mit találtál?"

„Nincsenek járványok. Néhány kőomlás; tartsuk rajta a szemünket a kiálló részeken. És valakinek gonosz a humorérzéke." Zuko egy fecnire pillantott, közel az utolsóhoz, amit visszarakott.

Érdeklődve felvont szemöldökkel Iroh lehajtotta fejét, hogy elolvassa. Hmm, valamiféle rontás Vörös Lingre, kérés, hogy fordítsanak két gonoszt egymás ellen….

Elolvasva az utolsó sorokat szándékosan hátralépett és elfordult. „Mennünk kéne."

Talán elég gyorsak lesznek. Talán nem tettek eleget a szellemek követelményeinek. Amilyen jók ketten voltak, aligha voltak hosszú hatótávú Tűz Népe portyázó osztag-

És három órányira az úton, tudta, hogy nem számított.

„Úgy hallottam megöltétek két emberemet…."

* * *

Mire Ying őrmester és emberei a rajtaütés helyszínére értek, a testek majdnem abbahagyták a parázslást.

„Szellemek," mormolta valaki. „Tűz Népe? Itt?"

„Keressetek nyomot," parancsolta az őrmester. _Oma és Shu, mennyi halott_. „Ennyi tűzidomár nyomot kellett hogy hagyjon."

A férfiak bizonytalannak tűntek, és ki hibáztathatta volna őket? De feloszoltak, két kettes pár, vezetve hátasaikat, ahogy páncélozott lábak jellemző koptatását keresték.

Ying őrmester hátra maradt az öreg Guival, nézve, ahogy az idős veterán a testek között járkál. És átkozza a háborút. Guinek fa-nyakláncot kellett volna farigcsálnia unokáknak, nem lépést tartani a fiatal férfiakkal és sebesült veteránokkal akik az otthoni őrséget alkották. „Ne töltsünk el több időt a kelleténél," mondta Ying hangosan. „Úgy hallottam a portyázó csapatok nem maradnak a környéken egy olyan mészárlás után, mint ez, de nem akarom megkockáztatni, hogy túlerőben legyenek…." Egy ruhafoszlányon akadt meg a szeme, pörkölődött és omlós, de egyik szegélye még mindig égbekiáltóan élénkvörös volt.

Vörös fejkendő. Fegyveres férfiak csapata, fegyvereik most már összetekeredett fém. _Szedett_-_vedett_ fegyverek; ez nem hadi járőr-osztag volt.

„Vörös Ling bandája," szólt Gui zord elégedettséggel. Az egyik megfeketedett koponya felé biccentett. „Ennek megismerem a fogait."

Egy férfi fogai, aki megpróbálta kihasználni Gui özvegy lányát, mielőtt a veterán elüldözte volna egy karddal és egy blöff-fel. Utána Gui sem vesztegette az időt, behozva széttöredezett családját a városba, hogy a fogadóban dolgozzanak, mielőtt maga csatlakozott volna az őrséghez. Évtizedek tapasztalatát hozva magával… és neheztelést. Ying elviselte az egyiket, a másik érdekében.

Vörös Ling emberei. Nahát. Akkor ez egy jó darab szerencse volt a napra.

Egy fuvallatnyi szellő hullafüstöt fújt rájuk és Ying őrmester lélegzetért küzdött. „Én még soha – láttál te már ehhez foghatót ezelőtt?"

„Láttam," felelte Gui komoran. „Ba Sing Se ostrománál." Elhátrált a testektől és intett Yingnek, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá. „Azt hiszem… itt álltak."

Ying odaállt és a homlokát ráncolta. „Ennek nincs értelme. Miért jönnének ilyen közel?" Vörös Ling teste alig tíz yardnyira volt. Miért jönne tűzidomárok hatókörébe, mikor íjászok is voltak az emberei között?

„Mi vagyok én, jósnő?" hümmögött Gui. „A perzselésnyomok mintát alkotnak. Ezt rakd össze a testekkel és azok," legyintett kezével, Vörös Linget és a körülötte fekvő öt embert jelezve, „egy csapással végezték."

„Egy csapással?"

„Hmm. Tömeges tűzgolyó, úgy tűnik. Nem olyasvalami, amit a legtöbb közönséges tűzidomár megtanul."

„_Egy_ csapás?" ismételte meg az őrmester hitetlenül. Hat ember meghalt, egyetlen tűzcsapásban?

„Csoportokban vannak, Őrmester. Ami azt jelenti, hogy esélyük sem volt a menekvésre. Igen, azt hiszem." Gui beárnyékolta szemeit felnézve a környező sziklafalakra. „Ah. Ott vannak az íjászok." Horkanás. „Akarom mondani, _voltak_."

Megperzselődött fa, szétszóródva a lejtőkön. Minden íj keresztül lett égetve, mintha egy lángoló kés vágta volna őket. Ying megmérte a távolságot szemeivel és elkáromkodta magát.

Egy tűzidomár tüze elhalt, minél messzebb kerültél tőle, mondogatta a Hadsereg. Kerülj elég távol, és biztonságban leszel.

„Ez több mint száz láb! _Egy_ _tűzidomár_ _sem_ _tudja_ ezt csinálni-„

„Egy közönséges katona, nem," felelte Gui szárazon. A homlokát ráncolta, vén szemeivel végigsöpörve a színen. „Csak a birodalmi tűzidomárok ilyen pontosak."

Ying őrmester egy pillanatra hőn remélte, hogy igazak a pletykák, és a Tűz Népe fosztogatók tényleg lecsaptak és odébbálltak. Mert kétségbeesetten azt kívánta, hogy az _erre_ képes emberek bárhol legyenek, csak itt ne.

„Egy csapás, míg még megvolt a meglepetésük," szólt Gui elgondolkodva. „Következtek az íjászok. Aztán… hmm. Szétváltak, hogy kiiktassák a lemaradókat; ott, és ott." A fejét csóválta. „Valószínűleg vége volt, mielőtt a többségük felfoghatta volna, hogy meghaltak."

Dermesztő gondolat. Ahogy az is, amit nem talált a talajon. „Miért nincsenek nyomok?" követelte Ying. „Ha itt áthaladt egy csapat, kellett volna valamilyen jelet hagyniuk."

„Óh, ez nem egy osztag volt," vont vállat Gui.

Az őrmester visszahőkölve meredt rá. „Még több? Szellemek, _figyelmeztesd_ az embert, ha túlerőben vannak!"

„Nem, nem többen." Gui sötéten elmosolyodott. „Négy, tippre."

„Négy?" kapkodott levegő után Ying. „_Négy_ tűzidomár tette ezt?"

„Vagy kevesebb," helyeselt Gui. „Jobban érzed magad?"

„Nem," préselte ki Ying őrmester. Felvonta szemöldökét, ahogy felderítői visszaszállingóztak. „Mit találtatok?"

„Semmit, uram," felelte nyugtalanul Chen, a legidősebb a négy közül. „Se csizmanyom, se komodó-rhinó nyomok, se perzselésnyomok, ahol valaki kiengedte volna a gőzt. Olyan, mintha… eltűntek volna."

_Mint a szellemek_, hallotta Ying a csendben.

Nos. Ha senki más nem mondja ki, ő aztán biztos nem. „Menjünk vissza," szólt egyenesen. „Jelentést kell tennünk."

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: Amiért úgy döntöttem Zukonak van tapasztalata a halálos önvédelemben…. Először is, „The Blue Spirit – A Kék Szellem". Még jókora túlerővel szemben is, Zuko sosem habozik. Másodszor… egy dolog, ami feltűnt nekem a sorozat során, hogy összehasonlítva számos tűzidomárral (Helló Zhao, _Aang_), Zuko vigyáz a tüzével. Pokoli a meditációs gyertyákkal, igen, de nem gyújt fel dolgokat véletlenből. Még mikor Katarával harcol is, mint utolsó dologgal az útjában a Szellem Oázisban, _nem_ égeti meg őt. Sőt, ha megnézitek a zűrzavart, amit a GAang okozott a sorozat folyamán, Zuko sokkalta óvatosabb _sok_ idomárnál. („The Earth King – A Föld Király." Whoof.)

És a való életben, „óvatos" az, amit látsz olyan harcművészektől, akik tudják hogyan tudnak _nagyon bántani valakit._

Ha azt vesszük, hogy Zuko-t gyakran fejbe kell csapni a nyilvánvalóval, és hogy száműzték a Tűz Népétől (olyan térségekbe, ahol, meglepetés! _Nem szeretik_ a tűzidomárokat), az esélyei, hogy halálos harcba keveredjen, nyomasztóan magasak.

Tetézzük meg ezt azzal, hogy a nagybátyja Iroh _tábornok_, aki az Avatár alkotóinak bevallása szerint „Nagyon jó volt abban, amit csinált". Zuko a Tűz Népének trónörököse, _speciálisan_ arra képezve hogy uralkodjon és még többet hódítson a világból. Lehet, hogy utál gyilkolni. Nagy lépéseket is tehet, hogy elkerülje. De egyértelműen arra tanították, hogy _elfogadható opció_.

_Ő nem Aang._

Az élet tisztelete szép dolog, derék, és idealisztikus. De mikor minden végbement, számold meg mely nemzetek állnak még.

(Bár, Gyatso? _Wow_.)


	7. Chapter 7

7.

_A fürdők jók_, gondolta Zuko kimerülten, a konyha hátsó ajtaján beosonva a kocsma fürdőházából, csendben eltáncolva a tűzhelynél levő elfoglalt szakács és étellel és tányérokkal ki-be rohangáló hajszolt fiai vakfoltjain. Bácsika lehet, hogy Pai Sho rajongó-társat talált a pultosban, de Zuko akkor is jobb szerette nem használni a bejárati ajtót. Nem volt értelme figyelmet kelteni.

Egyáltalán nem, figyelembe véve, hogy úgy tűnt a pultos nem csak egyszerű pultos.

_Fehér Lótusz Rendje. Ez meg mi a fene? És Bácsika Nagymester? Mi az ördög folyik itt?_

Ki a konyhából, át a közösségi szoba árnyain és fel a lépcsőn. Ténylegesen volt szobájuk, most az egyszer, még ha nem is volt több egy felmagasztalt szekrénynél egy heverővel és ablakkal. És hogy Bácsika hogy tudta ezt elintézni, igazán nem akarta tudni.

Akarnia kéne tudni. Odalenn kéne lennie a pultos ajtaját rugdalva, vagy legalább ráhajolva, kihallgatózva Bácsika társalgását.

De fáradt volt. És beteg, olyan módon amit a tűz nem tudott meggyógyítani.

Ajtó csukódott mögötte, Zuko az ablak közelében kuporodott össze, belélegezve a tavaszi éj levegőjét. A fürdők _jók_ voltak. Tiszta haj. Tiszta bőr. Tiszta ruhák – még ha fele kölcsönkapott is volt, és a túlságosan is ismerős hímzett köpenyt viselte fölöttük, hogy annyit tartson benn a fürdő melegéből, amennyit csak bír.

Kár, hogy a fürdő semmit sem tudott tenni az _elméjéért_.

_Nincsenek szemtanúk._

Tizenegy bandita, kioltva, mint gyertyalángok.

_A gyertyákat újra tudom gyújtani._

Taktikailag tudta, hogy Bácsikájának igaza volt. Túl sokan voltak ahhoz, hogy puszta kézzel és acéllal lebírják őket. És amint egyszer elkezdtek idomítani….

Amint elkezdték, senkit sem hagyhattak életben.

_Ha felfedeznek minket, halottak vagyunk._

És nem voltak jó emberek. Enyhén szólva. Még mindig rosszul érezte magát.

_Nem akarok meghalni. Nem akarom, hogy Bácsikám meghaljon_. Zuko fejbőrébe vájta ujjait, körmeivel a hajon is túl marva. _Úgyhogy szedd össze magad és tedd végre túl magad rajta!_

Nem érződött helyesnek. _Semmi_ sem érződött helyesnek.

Elengedve az ujjbegyeire bámult és azon tűnődött, mikor árulták el a saját kezei.

Még mindig erősek, mindazok ellenére, amin keresztülmentek. Még mindig kérgesek évek makacs penge-munkájával és tűzidomár katákkal. De más jelek is kezdtek feltűnni. Vörösre dörzsölt bőr, ahol Asahi gyeplője rángatta. Durván vágott körmök, szinte tövig, miután az éhség hajlamossá tette a tépkedésre. Vékony fehér hegek a bal keze kézhátán; úgy gondolta, attól a balsorsú kísérlettől, hogy átrángassa az Avatárt egy hóviharon. De nem volt biztos benne.

Megijesztette, hogy nem volt biztos.

_Nálad volt, Zuzu_, zümmögte a fejében Azula hangja. _Nálad volt, és te egyszerűen túl gyenge voltál a megtartásához._

Az erődnél. Az Északi Sarkon. A sivatagban-

_Nem_, mondta magának Zuko, emlékezve a félelemre és pánikra és dühre, ahogy a megszenesedett bőr megkötött az ujjai alatt. _Akkor nem_.

Három mester idomár és egy idióta bumeránggal ellene. Az oldalán egy sebesült emberrel. És egy visszatérő ellenség biztos tudatával.

_A Tűz Úrhoz való hűség-_

_Nem_ követelt öngyilkosságot. Soha sem. A katonák választhatják, hogy a halálig harcolnak; hallotta mit tesznek más nemzetek a fogságba ejtett tűzidomárokkal, és attól rémálmokat lehetett kapni. De a hűség azt jelentette, hogy uradért _élsz_, nem meghalsz érte. Élt és Bácsika is életben volt és lesz majd másik esélyük. Ahogy Iroh katonáinak is volt, miután lefújta Ba Sing Se ostromát.

_Nem volt Áruló, Azula. Nem volt gyáva._ Olvastad _azokat a veszteségi jelentéseket? Nem csak Lu Ten volt. Azok a földidomárok halálos csapdává változtatták a falon belüli területet. Nem engedhetünk meg magunknak ilyen veszteségeket. Akkor nem, ha valamiféle jó rendben akarjuk tartani a többi területünket._

_Ha földet veszünk be, a miénk. Ha ott emberek élnek a mi törvényeink alatt, a mi népünk. Ha nem tudunk nekik jobbat kínálni a háborúnál, mi értelme?_

De ez a Tűz Úr háborúja volt.

_Ez – ez nem az én problémám. Megvannak a parancsaim. Elfogni az Avatárt. Élve._

Azula azt mondta, apjuk nem törődött többé vele-

_Azula mindig hazudik!_

Lélegezz. Hajlítsd ökölbe ujjaidat. Engedd ki őket. Az Avatár elment és Bácsika életben volt és _nem_ volt áruló. Csak – gondolkodnia kellett. Hogy mi legyen a következő lépése.

Forradások és viseltség és kéreg és a haj furcsa csiklandozása a füleinél. Miért nem tudott _gondolkodni_?

Valaki kopogott az ajtón, élénken, de halkan. „Hello?" Motoszkálás a retesznél. „Leet keresem? A bácsikád azt mondta tudsz segíteni?"

_Viselkedj normálisan_, szólt magára Zuko felállva, hogy az ajtóért nyúljon.

…_Segítene, ha tudnám_ mi _a normális_.

Erőt vett magán és kinyitotta az ajtót. „Lee vagyok," nyögte ki. „Mi a-„

Zöld. Egész csinos, sötétebb erdő-zöld, halovány sárgával szegve, mint egy résnyi napfény az árnyak közt. Csakhogy, ha a ruháját összezáró békák _ott_ voltak, akkor a puha kerekség, amire nézett-

Elpirulva Zuko felrántotta szemeit, hogy kék tekintettel találkozzon. „Te meg _honnan_ jöttél, Kyoshi Szigetéről?"

Majdnem egy fejjel magasabb és legalább néhány évvel idősebb lány nézett vissza rá, leeső állal, ahogy a kifejezések átfutottak az arcán. Bosszankodás, meglepetés, hirtelen döbbenet….

Zuko egyenesen visszameredt, behajló ujjakkal. _Ne_. Merészelj. _Sajnálni engem_. „Mi a probléma?" kérdezte nyersen. „Megsérült valaki?"

„Xiu vagyok," felelte amaz fontolgatóan hunyorító szemekkel. „A Nagyanyámnak szörnyű fejfájása van. A bácsikád azt mondta te tudsz segíteni." Egy lépést hátrált és keresztbe fonta karjait. „Azt nem mondta, hogy holló-farkasok neveltek."

„_Nem is_!"

„És félig igazad van. Apa Kyoshi Szigetre valósi. Otthagyta, hogy csatlakozzon a hadsereghez itt; _ő_ aztán _nem_ akart női ruhát felvenni. Csak soha nem ment vissza."

Zuko pislogott, ahogy bevillant a Déli Törzs farkas-farka a vörös és fehér arcfesték fölött. Egész vicces volt, utána. Amint túltette magát azon, hogy az Avatár legyezője a falba csapta. „Miért mondtad el ezt nekem?"

„Az unokatestvéremre, Yingpei-re emlékeztetsz," felelte Xiu bánatosan. „Ő is borzasztó az emberekkel. És mikor meglepődik – hát. Nem valami szép." Oldalt billentette a fejét. „Jössz?"

Ez olyan sokféle módon volt helytelen, hogy belefájdult a feje. _Csak ess túl rajta_. „El kell mennem a teáskannánkért-„

„Van meleg vizünk odalenn." Halványan rámosolygott. „A bácsikád mondta, hogy ezzel szeretsz dolgozni, igaz?"

„I-igen." A padló szilárd volt. Érezte a talpa alatt. Miért érezte ugyanazt a csomót a zsigereiben, mint mielőtt a hajó egy kóbor hullám völgyébe készült zuhanni?

_Csak maradj mozgásban._

Gyertyák sehol a szobában, ahol az idős asszony pihent, bár egy lavórnyi víz melegítő szénserpenyőn hevert egy viseltes törölköző mellett. Felpillantott, mikor kinyitották az ajtót, hunyorgó barna szemekkel. „Szóval gyógyító van, fiatalember?"

Éppcsak az ajtón belül, Zuko megdermedt.

_Nem vagyok gyógyító. Tűzidomár vagyok._

_Nem vagyok Föld Királysági. Nem vagyok _vízidomár_. Ha Bácsikának nem volna szüksége erre az álcánkhoz…._

_Az ellenségetek vagyok! Nem látjátok? Nem akarjátok, hogy itt legyek!_

„Nem valami bőbeszédű, Mama." Xiu becsukta az ajtót, előrébb kényszerítve őt. „Csak tessék, minden rendben."

Nem. Nem volt. De-

_Tedd, amit tenned kell._

Zuko komoran felkapta a nyűtt ruhát és a forró vízért nyúlt.

* * *

_Azt hiszem azt hiszi Mama meg fogja enni_, gondolta Xiu fanyarul. Akkor nem egészen olyan, mint Yingpei. Unokatestvére általában nem tudta, ha valaki rosszakarattal viseltetett iránta, míg el nem lopták az orra elől az ebédjét. Lee tökéletesen tisztába látszott lenni vele, hogy Mamával legjobb kesztyűs kézzel bánni, vagy lehetőség szerint vasfogóval. Az idő java részében épp elég büszke volt finom selyem-szövői státuszára; a fejfájások egyenesen _nyűgössé_ tették.

Az ajtónál a falnak támaszkodva, a fiatal szövő érdeklődve figyelte ahogy Lee munkálkodott. A kikötőkön kívül, amiket a Víz Törzsei látogattak, milyen gyakran láthattál idomár gyógyítót?

_Senki nem mondta nekem hogy szép színek is lesznek._

Villanásnyi arany, zöld és ibolya, átizzva a pamuton, ahogy Lee a gőzölgő törölközőt mozgatta Mama homlokán. Mint a történetek, amiket apja mesélt a sarki fényekről, a Kyoshi sziget téli egén táncolva.

_Honnan tudta Apu hova valósi?_ Tűnődött Xiu. _Kyoshi semleges volt, mióta a háború elkezdődött. Legtöbben nem is találkoztak Szigetlakóval._

Rejtvény. És nem az egyetlen. Lee – hát, a magassága alapján legfeljebb tizennégynek nézte.

_Ugyanakkor, lehet, hogy az alacsonyság családi vonás. A bácsikája elég… tömör._

Annak kell lennie. Lee egyáltalán nem viselkedett tizennégyként, és ha eltekintettél a sebhelytől, nem is nézett ki tizennégynek.

Amint eltekintettél a sebhelytől….

_Idióta vagyok. Égési seb – többévesnek látszik – és a _bácsikájával_ van? Szülők sehol?_

Hadiárva. Az kellett hogy legyen. Szellemek, nem csoda, hogy Lee ideges volt.

És az sem csoda, hogy nem tudta mit csináljon a szemeivel. Ha tényleg a kései kamaszkorban volt, amit a hangja sejtetett, nagyjából akkor égett meg, mikor kezdett rájönni, hogy a lányok esetleg szeretnek a holdfényben sétálni menni. Áucs.

Akkor is. Néhány dolog Lee-vel kapcsolatban egyszerűen nem illett össze.

_Az a köpeny, például._

Fenyő-sötét, régimódi tűz-tövis és rubin-rozsda hímzéssel minden szélen és szegélyen. Nem a drága, kirívó anyag, amit valaki a lenyűgözésre használna; mesterszövő volt, tudta mi volt divatos. Nem; ez régimódi nyers-selyem fonál volt, tört tölgy-cédrus gubókból pergetve és tengeri sóval sütött kagyló-harmattal festve.

_Föld és Levegő, Víz és Tűz. Valaki _komolyan_ gondolta._

Az, hogy Mushi védelmező sálat hordott, egy dolog; olyan idős volt, mint Mama, valószínű, az a fajta ember, aki tartotta a hagyományokat, mert illettek hozzá. _Mindkettejük_? Vagy a szellemek tisztelete gyökerezett mélyen a családjukban-

_Ez valahogy akkor sem tűnt illeni Leehez._

-vagy ugyanabba a fajta zűrbe futottak, mint a Hei Bai környéki falusiak, miután a Tűz Népe leégette az erdőt. Haragos szellemek, akiket _nem érdekelt_, hogy az emberek, akiket bántottak ártatlanok-e. Ami… ijesztő volt.

_Viszont van némi értelme, hogy pánikolt legyen. Nagyi azt szokta mondogatni, az idomárok megérintik a szellemvilágot az erejükért. És az viszontérintheti őket._

Még ez sem állt jól. Egyszerűen volt _valami_ Lee-vel kapcsolatban, ami-

A halvány kezek elmozdultak, ahogy visszamártották a ruhát a forró vízbe és Xiu nagyot nyelt.

„Mi az?" kérdezte Lee nyersen, felé pillantva.

„Azt hittem a dao a bácsikádé," felelte Xiu őszintén. Nem volt sok alkalma körülnézni a szobájukban, de a szoba nem volt olyan nagy. „A tieid, igaz?"

Lee a kérges kezekre pillantott és valami az arcában bezárt. „Az utak nem biztonságosak."

Ami semmilyen válasz nem volt, mégis több mint amennyit tudni akart.

_Láttam már apát ilyennek látszani, miután…._

_Miután meg kellett ölnie valakit._

_Hűvösség és nyugalom, Xiu. Emlékezz, mit mond Apa mindig. Légy olyan, mint egy hegyi tó. Ha igazad van – Lee már így is ideges. Ne ronts a helyzeten._

„Nem csoda, hogy olyan zavarodott fiatalember vagy," szólt Mama szigorúan, hunyorogva, hogy ellenőrizze a fájdalom távollétét, ahogy Lee letette a törölközőt. „Egy gyógyító, aki acélt tanul? Mire jut ez a világ?"

Az ajtó tompán nyikorgott. „És miért ne tenné?" kérdezte Mushi derűsen. „Az Északi Sark vízidomárai a legádázabbak közé tartoznak. Úgy hallottam nemrég vertek vissza egy támadást a Tűz Flottától."

„_Én_ úgy hallottam segítségük volt," mondta Lee sötéten.

„Hmm. Egy óriás szellem-szörny, ami keresztüldúlt a hajóhadon," Mushi keze amolyan úszó mozdulatot tett, „beleszámít, igen."

„Szellem-szörny?" kérdezte Mama hitetlenül. „Badarság. A szellemek nem zavarták világunkat több mint egy évszázada. Elhagytak minket." Összevonta a szemöldökét. „Pont, mint az Avatár."

„…Nem hagyott el titeket."

„Lee," szólt Mushi halkan.

„Ez _nem helyes_, Bácsikám! 'Az Avatárnak meg kell mentenie minket. Az Avatár elhagyott minket. Az Avatár visszatért és _mindent rendbe fog tenni_.' Csak ezt hallom bárhová is megyünk. És ez őrület! Az Avatár _tizenkét éves_!"

_Ő… mi?_ Gondolta Xiu döbbenten.

„Az Avatár egy gyerek! Egy idióta, naív, hiperaktív kis _légidomár_, aki azt hiszi, hogy _mindenki_ megérdemli, hogy éljen! És az emberek azt hiszik meg fogja menteni őket? Hogyan? Megkéri a Tűz Urat, hogy gondolkodjon el nagyon _nagyon_ mélyen a háborúról és döntsön úgy, hogy _jól viselkedik_?" Az ízületek csontfehérek voltak az összeszorított öklökben. „Azt akarjátok, hogy valaki megmentsen _titeket_ a tűz Népétől? Nőjetek fel és csináljátok magatok!"

Az ajtócsattanás szinte utógondolatként jött.

Mushi a helyre pislogott, ahol unokaöccse az előbb volt és felsóhajtott. „Bocsánatot kell kérnem-„

„De még mennyire!" Csattant fel Mama villogó szemekkel. „Ezt a fiút képzed gyógyítónak? Lehet, hogy idomár, de sosem fog megfelelni!"

„Én utána mennék," vágott közbe Xiu, mielőtt nagymamája igazán belelendülhetett volna. Az idősek iránti tisztelet tiszteletreméltó és helyes volt, de ez volt a fő oka annak is, hogy Apa elhagyta Kyoshi Szigetét. _És_ az ok, amiért Mamával ragadt a hazaúton, mikor Anya úgy döntött ott marad ápolni Wen nénit a legújabb lázrohamán. _Kösz Anya. Jössz nekem. Jó naggyal_. „Én szeretem hallani az igazságot. Még ha olyan tompa is, mint egy elhajított fejsze." Felegyenesedett és józanul pillantott Mushi-ra. „Igaz, ugye?"

Mushi habozott. „Én talán kihagynám az _idiótát_…."

„Oh, egek," mondta Xiu halkan.

„Unokaöcsém csak a színtiszta igazat mondta," értett egyet Mushi józanul. „Találkoztunk az Avatárral útjaink során, és míg mestere a légidomításnak, nem kíván életet oltani. Ha az emberek egy nagy harcost remélnek, hogy megállítja a Tűz Népét, tévednek." Meghajolt Mama előtt. „Ha most megbocsát…."

„Ég áldja," szipogta Mama.

Xiu sóhajtott, már most fontolgatva mit kell majd feltakarítania figyelembe véve Mama homályosuló látását. Törölköző, víz, erszény – jaj ne. „Mama! Kifizetted?"

Mama kihúzta magát, láthatóan elég jól érezve magát, hogy rangjához illően viselkedjen. „_Selyem_ _szövők_ vagyunk, Xiu. Ha egy szedett-vedett víz-vérű parasztnak nincs elég esze, hogy tartsa a nyelvét, mikor- Mit művelsz?"

_Sötét van idebenn. Valószínűleg észre sem vette a sebhelyet. Még kevésbé… ooo, pokolba a tisztelettel_! „_Idomított_, Mama. _Éhes_." Csörrenő fonalakat kapva elő az erszényből, kiiramodott.

Fény pislogott ajtajuk alatt; biztosan kinyitották az ablakot, bár Xiu nem érzett huzatot. Azt sem tudta kivenni, miről beszéltek, de nem volt rá szüksége. Könnyű volt kihallani az 'idősebb, józan rokon próbál a lelkére beszélni a morcos kamasznak'-ot. Kopogott. „Lee? Valamit elfelejtettél."

Az ajtó résnyire nyílt és Lee nagyot nyelt. „Én – sajnálom?"

„Ne aggódj miatta," szólt Xiu nyersen. „Mama Yingpeit sem viseli el." Kérdőn nézett rá. „Tudom, hogy a bácsikád már beszélt neked egy adagot, de figyelj. Ha jó vagy, és fogadok, hogy jó leszel, rengeteg olyan emberrel kell majd foglalkoznod, mint Mama. Ez nem olyan, mint a határ menti városok, vagy bármelyik kis kikötő, ahonnan jöttél. Ez a Föld Királyság szíve. Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de a nemeseink és kézműveseink közül rengetegen gondolják úgy, hogy az ilyen viselkedésért becsaphatnak." A kezébe nyomta az érméket. „Ne hagyd őket."

Úgy meredt rá, mintha olyan furcsa lett volna, mint a Föld Király medvéje. „De… miért?"

„Apa Kyoshi Szigeti volt, emlékszel?" Xiu fanyarul elmosolyodott „Láttam már az egészet. Mindig azt mondta, a nemes vér talán a szellemek ajándéka, de a nemes viselkedés olyan ajándék, amit te adsz a családodnak. És magadnak." Hátrált egy lépést és elvigyorodott. „Különben is, némiképp szívességet tettél nekem. Mama olyan dühös lesz _rád_, az egész 'illetlen viselkedés' és 'hova jut ez a világ'-gal, hogy még csak rá sem _gondol_, hogy háborgasson a 'ne epekedj már azután a semmirekellő katona-fiú után és állapodj meg egy rendes, gazdag fiatalembernél' dologgal. Na persze. A gazdag férfiak feleségei nem szőhetnek úgy, ahogy én." Rákacsintott.

„Öhm… szívesen?"

„_Xiu!"_ zengett végig a folyosón.

„Sok szerencsét, Lee!" Még mindig vigyorogva elrohant.

_Egy piszkálás-mentes éjszaka, jövök! Jeee!_

* * *

„Köszönetet kell mondjak Xueyou feleségének," szólt Iroh hátradőlve heverőjén, ahogy egy darabka gyertya-viaszt dörzsölgetett ujjai közt. „Ez mennyei volt!"

„Valószínűleg reggel elmondhatod neki. Ha elég korán elkapod." Zuko szemei csukva voltak, de feszülten feküdt lenn a futonon, láthatóan ébren a sötétség ellenére.

„Korán?" Iroh felvonta szemöldökét. A tűzidomárok a nappal keltek, igaz, de ha volt rá lehetőségük, a legtöbb ember tovább aludt.

„A kenyér a vacsorával. Ma reggeli. Valószínűleg már órákkal hajnal előtt fenn van."

„Ah, igen." Iroh mosolygott. „Elfelejtem, néha, milyen kényelmesnek találtad a hajó kísértet-őrségét, hogy… észrevétlen légy."

„Nem olyan könnyű, mint hinnéd," felelte Zuko csendesen. „Pékek, molnárok, sörfőzők… szabók, néha… mindenféle emberek felkelnek a sötétben." Mocorgott a matracon. „Hova megyünk?"

„Teli Hold Öböl, végső fokon," válaszolta Iroh, hagyva fordulni a beszélgetést. Egy nap _sarokba_ _fogja_ szorítani Zukot arról, hogy ő a Kék Szellem. De nem ma este. „Előtte teszünk egy röpke megállót, hogy felszedjünk némi… iratanyagot."

„Hamis iratokat."

„De nagyon jó hamisítványok, biztosítottak," felelte Iroh vidáman. „Onnan akadálytalanul be kell jussunk Ba Sing Se-be. A város hatalmas és teli van menekültekkel. Észrevétlen maradhatunk."

„Úgy érted elbújhatunk." De nem volt vádló. Csak… fáradt.

„Igen," ismerte el Iroh. „Fáradtak vagyunk, kisöcsém. Pihenésre van szükségünk és lélegzetvételnyi időre, mielőtt kiterveljük a következő lépésünket." _És ezt az időt olyan hosszúra szándékozom nyújtani, amennyire csak lehet._

„_Vérdíj_ van a fejünkön, Bácsikám! A rejtőzködés mit sem ér, ha _valaki tudja hol vagy!"_

De senki nem- oh. Nem magyarázta el, igaz-e? „Xueyou mester nem tudja kik vagyunk," mondta Iroh szilárdan. „Felismerte a lépéseket és néhány szót. De az egyedüli _név_, amit ismer, a Mushi."

Zuko keze felemelkedett, tétovázott az arca közelében. „Engem nem éppen nehéz eltéveszteni, Bácsikám. Ha Azula rátalál erre a helyre-„

„Akkor jó, hogy Xueyou tudja, hogy az unokaöcsém vízidomár, nemde?" felelte Iroh jókedvűen.

„… _Direkt_ intézted azt a dolgot Xiu Nagyanyjával."

„Kézenfekvő volt," engedett a nyugalmazott tábornok. „Két levél az erdőben, kisöcsém. Számítok a bátorságodra és elszántságodra."

„Tényleg?"

Szellemek, a _meglepetés_ unokaöccse hangjában. És – az egy jelnyi remény volt? _Toph-nak igaza volt. Tényleg el kell mondanom neki, hogy szükségem van rá_. „Mindig is támaszkodtam rád, hogy azt tedd, amit helyesnek hiszel, kisöcsém."

Arany szemek pillantottak rá, aztán el. „Miért csinálta ezt?"

„Mert Xiu-nak is megvan a saját becsülete," válaszolta Iroh egyszerűen. „Pihenj egy keveset, kisöcsém. Ha túl lassan mozdulunk reggel, félek sorsunk újra összefuttat minket azzal a roppant kellemetlen némberrel. És néhány sorsot jobb elkerülni."

Egy horkanásnyi kacajjal Zuko a fejére húzta a takarót.

Magában mosolyogva, Iroh újra megforgatta a darabka viaszt, visszaemlékezve Zuko lesújtott arcára, ahogy a gyertya fellobbant vitájuk következtében. _Tudom, hogy számíthatok rád, kisöcsém. De azt hiszem, bárhol is bújunk el, redőnyökre lesz szükségünk_.

Elég kis ár, azért a villanásnyi reményért Zuko arcán.

_Ez volt az a fiú, akit ismertem évekkel ezelőtt. Akiről azt hittem elvesztettem Ursa Úrnővel együtt._

Milyen furcsa, hogy az Avatárról való beszéd ilyen közel hozta a felszínhez….

_Nem. Nem az Avatár. Az az Aang egy gyerek, akitől azt várják, hogy megtegye a lehetetlent._

Csakhogy az Avatár számára _lehetséges_ volt. Legalábbis a legendák szerint. Úgy tűnt még maga a fiú is így gondolja.

Akkor is. Miért találna ez haza unokaöccsénél, akinek _tényleg_ lehetetlen feladata volt…?

_Oh, szellemek._

Az ő Zukoja. Drága, félénk kis unokaöccse, aki olyan keményen dolgozott és szerette őket olyan hevesen évekkel ezelőtt. Aki olyan gyakran elbukott, de tovább küszködött, mert _remélt_.

_Soha nem hitte, hogy lehetetlen._

Iroh csendben kilélegzett, ellenállva a kísértésnek, hogy a falba verje a fejét. Zukonak szüksége volt az alvásra.

_Egy újabb igaz mondás: nincs bolondabb a vén bolondnál._

Egész idő alatt – egész idő alatt! – azt hitte Zuko küldetését a tiszta, makacs elszántság hajtja. Égető szükség, hogy fogja a kegyetlen sorsot, a _büntetést_, amit oly igazságtalanul mértek rá és lenyomja Ozai torkán.

_Tévedtem. Soha nem a haragról szólt._

Legalábbis nem haragról, ahogy a legtöbben ismerték. Nem a gyűlölet hajtotta keserű haragról. Nem; ez fényesebb, tisztább láng volt és mégannyira kétségbeesett.

Szereti _az apját. Így hát a feladat _nem _lehet lehetetlen_.

_És ha elbukik, újra és újra… nem azért van, mert képtelenség megtenni. Azért van, mert olyan, aminek Ozai mindig is mondta. Egy csalódás. Egy kudarc. Nem igaz fia a Tűz Urának._

Nem büntetés; nem az unokaöccse számára. Ajándék. Mérgező, rettentő ajándék, amit Zuko a szívére vett. Mert ajándék volt apjától, és mi mást tehetett volna?

_Szellemek. _Mit_ tegyek?_

_Aludj_, határozott Iroh szigorúan. _Tévedtél_. Tudod, _hogy tévedtél. Amit Zukonak mondtál, még mindig igaz: mindketten fáradtak vagytok. Pihenj, és nézd meg mutatkozik-e jobb válasz_.

_És reméld, hogy a szellemek nem tartogatnak több útonállót innen Ba Sing Se-ig._

* * *

„Rángasz," jegyezte meg Zuko szárazon, Asahit vezetve a poros úton.

Iroh bácsi rápislogott, majdnem ártatlanul. „Oh? És miért kéne két ártatlan, utazó gyógyítónak aggódnia, Lee?"

Persze. Mintha szüksége lett volna külön figyelmeztetésre, hogy vigyázzon a nyelvére, idekinn, ahol bárki hallhatta. Időnként elhaladtak más utazók mellett; néha pár kimerült lemaradó, néha egész karavánok mellett.

_Olyan rejtett kikötőhöz képest, amiről a Tűz Népének nem kéne tudomása lenni, ez a hely borzasztóan népszerű._

„Rángasz," ismételte Zuko, hagyva tekintetét átsiklani úton, köveken, fákon. „Várj csak. Bármi is az, később elkap minket. Mikor nem számítasz rá."

„Ez az utóbbi néhány nap figyelemreméltóan csendes volt," mormogta Bácsika.

„Amint mondtam. Várj."

_Tényleg_ csendes volt. Elég csendes, elég hosszan, hogy minden sikítozó idegszála elég rendesen kisikoltozta magát és most kimerült csomókban remegett, míg Zuko visszafojtotta lélegzetét várva a következő szerencsétlenséget.

_Legalább a teáskanna blöfföt letudtam._

Volt egy-két hamis riasztása az elmúlt néhány napban, teljes az ideges pillantásokkal az apró tűzfazékra, ami úgy tűnt, mintha a fuvallatokkal, vagy tüzelővel ellentétesen lángolt volna fel. De kitartott és lassan, a dolgok a helyükre kerültek. Forró vizet használni még mindig nehéz volt… de _jó_ nehéz, mint egy kiadós edzés, vagy lemászni durva sziklákon. Meg tudott birkózni vele. Nem úgy, mint Bácsika, aki majdhogy őszülő haját tépte, megpróbálva a gyertyalángokat gyógyító tűzzé lágyítani, azon kevés alkalmakkor, mikor gyakorolni tudtak, anélkül, hogy látták volna őket.

_Majd rájön. Csak egy kis időre van szükségünk._

Majd lesz idejük, ha Bácsikának igaza volt Ba Sing Sevel kapcsolatban. És mégis….

_Túl könnyű._

Egy hely, ahol elbújhatnak. Egy hely, ahol _biztonságban_ lehetnek. Egy hely, amit a Tűz Népéből állítólagosan senki nem volt képes bevenni – úgyhogy nyilvánvalóan, bárki, akinek sikerült bejutnia, _nem lehetett_ Tűz Népe és senki sem gyanakodhat rájuk.

_Tökéletes. Túl tökéletes._

_Csapda._

Nem tudta hogyan. Még nem. De nem azért élt túl tizenhárom évet a palotában és több, mint hármat a világot járva, hogy ne hallgasson az ösztöneire. Lehet, hogy hibásak és csapzottak és feszültséget perzseltek végig az idegein valahányszor egy gyík-madár rosszul rezdült, de életben tartották.

A tökéletes és csinos egyenlő a méreggel. Fehér jade. Lepke-darázs. Azula.

_De Bácsika úgy gondolja biztonságos._

Nem. Bácsika _reméli_, hogy biztonságos. Lehet, hogy volt hírszerzése és jelentései és titkos társasági kapcsolatai, de sosem járt ott. És míg Zuko tudta, hogy hadi stratégiai készsége eltörpül Azuláé mellett, ennyit tudott: egy jó parancsnok soha, _soha_ nem nyilvánított egy körzetet biztonságosnak. Amíg maga nem biztosította.

_Számít rám._

Rendben. Meg tud birkózni vele. Maradj nyugodt, maradj hátul; hagyd, hogy Bácsika legyen a barátságos arc, míg ő a csapda állkapcsaira figyelt. Aztán, helyzettől függően vagy elmondja Irohnak mit talált-

_És remélem meghallgatja – nem, megígérte, hogy meg fogja_. Megígérte.

-Vagy, ha minden kisvödröstül hullik Koh vermébe, fogja Bácsikát és _fut_.

A döntést meghozva Zuko megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt és becézgetéseket mormolt Asahinak, mikor az felé fordította fejét. Volt terve. Nem nagy terv, de azt véve, ami általában történt a terveivel….

_Yu Yan íjászok. Tájfunok. Óceán-szellemek_. Azula.

Ezt figyelembe véve csak nyitva kell tartania a szemeit és késznek lenni a rögtönzésre.

_Ha már itt tartunk_. „Valaki azt hiszi magáról, hogy trükkös," mormolta Zuko, nem nézve oda, ahol a bokor susogott.

„Látom." Iroh elmosolyodott, gyengéden, mint a komodo-rhino ami éppen legyűrni készült egy bosszantó kis kaput. „Úgy vélem hagynunk kéne abban a hitben, hogy bolondít minket. Egyelőre."

Ártalmatlan utazók. Persze. Fenébe.

Lefordulva a nyílt útról, hogy elérjék azt a furcsa, fa-alakú sziklát, amit Iroh forrása leírt, a nyugalmazott tábornok megállt és megköszörülte a torkát. „Hello?"

„Nincsenek nevek!" Alacsonyabb, mint a Föld Királysági átlag, és nem annyira cingár, a férfi, aki a bokrok közül előosont Zukot akkor is egy menyét-nercre emlékeztette. A csinos bunda nélkül. "Nincsenek nevek, én nem ismerlek titeket, ti nem ismertek engem, soha nem voltam itt – urk!"

Kényelmesen markolva a férfi csuklóját, Zuko lefogta, míg Iroh ellenőrizte a kis iratokat, amit névtelen kapcsolatuk a kezükbe nyomott. „Rendben levőnek tűnnek," szólt Bácsika nyugodtan.

„Persze hogy rendben vannak! Csak nem gondoljátok, hogy kockáztatnám az életem – er, az _életeteket_ – rossz papírokkal, ugye? Azt kaptátok, amit ígértek! Eressz!"

„Kitől félsz?" kérdezte Zuko sötéten.

„Félni? Én? Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki fél? Ha!" A férfi rántott a fogása ellen és elsápadt. „Varacskos-majom fattya – er, úgy értem, bármikor elereszthetsz-„

„Ki vezetné vissza hozzád a hamis papírokat?" kérdezte Zuko halk és veszélyes hangon. „Felelj!"

„S-senki! Esküszöm!" Erősebbet rántott és felkiáltott.

„Te talán nem vagy tisztában ennek a bizonyos fogásnak a következményeivel, Névtelen mesterem," jegyezte meg Iroh elmélázva. „Még egy ehhez hasonló rántás valószínű, hogy összetöri a csuklódat. Ami jókora kárt okozna egy másik, sokkal… nyerészkedőbb bevételi forrásodban."

A hamisító izzadva nyelt egyet.

„Na már most. Hogy mindannyian elkerülhessük a kellemetlenségeket és hagyhassuk, hogy gazdagítsd magad – ki az, akitől jobban tartasz, mint az egyszerű menekültek, akik jobb életre vágynak?"

„A – a Dai Li," dadogta a hamisító. „A Föld Királynak dolgoznak. Legalábbis úgy mondják. Nem hagyják el Ba Sing Se-t, de amikor igen… földidomárok. Kerülj az útjukba és _eltűnsz_. Vagy – rosszabb."

„Rosszabb?" kérdezte Iroh egyenletesen.

„Nem tudom. Nem tudom! Az emberek azt mondják – néha azok, akiket elvisznek, _elmennek_ egy időre. És mikor visszajönnek, már _nem ők_ azok. Senki nem tudja miért. Senki nem tudja hogyan! De megtörténik. És ez nem fog velem megtörténni!"

Iroh pillantására Zuko elengedte. „Köszönjük bőkezű tanácsod," szólt Iroh derűsen. „A legjobb szerencsét kívánjuk neked."

Kiegyenesítve ruháit, a hamisító felszívta orrát. „Annál sokkal többre lesz szükségetek. _Állatokat_ nem engednek be Ba Sing Sebe. Nem menekültekkel." Egy utolsó, haragos pillantással Zuko felé elviharzott az úton.

_Nem engednek…._ Zuko nagyot nyelt, megveregetve Asahi nyakát, mikor nekiütődött. „Bácsikám?"

Iroh felsóhajtott. „Megvan egy jó hírű karavánmester neve is," mondta egyszerűen. „Kell, hogy találjunk egy képviselőjét a kompok közelében."

_Oh._

Lélegezz. Be és ki. Nem szúrta hasba egy kardpenge. Csak úgy érezte.

„Sajnálom, kisöcsém-„

„Menjünk," szólt Zuko keményen, rántva Asahi gyeplőjén. „Vesztegetjük a világosságot."

Ki tudott evickélni a partra, miután felrobbantották a hajóját. Ezt is meg tudja csinálni.

Különben is, nem mintha joga lett volna bármi mást várni.

_Butuska Zuzu_, gúnyolódott Azula hangja. _Tudod, hogy semmi, amit szeretsz nem a tied hogy megtartsd_.

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: Újra találkozni fogunk Asahivel, de beletelik néhány fejezetbe.

És igen, a Star Wars utalás a 6-os fejezet végén szándékos volt. Nem tudtam ellenállni.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Szerző megjegyzése: Nem, még mindig nincs birtokomban semmi sem. A bizonyos epizódokból való dialógusok pláne nem, mivel néhányuk itt felbukkan.

* * *

_Soha, életem egyetlen napján sem hittem volna, hogy vágyakozni fogok egy útonálló támadás után_, gondolta Iroh bánatosan, a kompra vezetve útjukat. Zuko szótlan árnyékként követte, a hideg eltökéltségen kívül üres arccal.

Látta már ezt a pillantást. Három éve, miután Zuko elolvasta száműzetésének feltételeit.

_Helyesen cselekedett. A becsületes dolgot tette. És megint csak veszteséget kap érte cserébe_. Iroh megpróbálta derűsnek tartani arcát, még ha fájt is a szíve. Zuko elég fenyegető volt mindkettőjüknek. _És ezúttal én mértem rá a csapást_.

Hagyjuk, hogy egy ujjal sem nyúlt unokaöccséhez. A szív sebei sokkal mélyebbre hatoltak egyszerű sebeknél.

_Bárcsak kiabálna velem. Szellemek, bárcsak_ felgyújtana _valamit_.

Semmi. Csak a tömör válaszok amikor muszáj volt és hallgatás, amikor csak lehetett. Mint egy harcos a halálos sebével, megtartva békéjét, hogy bajtársai ne törjenek meg és pusztuljanak.

_Semmit sem tehetek_, döntött Iroh nehéz szívvel. _Nem itt. Nem most._

Nos… semmi komolyat. De ugyanakkor, talán nem a komoly volt az, amire unokaöccsének szüksége volt.

Magában vigyorogva, Iroh tervezgetni kezdett.

* * *

_Ez, kell hogy legyen a_ legnevetségesebb _kalap a Nyugati Tengertől innen_, gondolta Zuko üresen. Magányos, durva élű gondolat, áttörve a _hol a következő támadás_ és az _elment, nem igazság, soha nem igazság_ zsibbadtságát. Ugyanolyan boldog lett volna, ha az visszatör és zsibbadtan és vérezve hagyja.

De ez Bácsika volt. Bácsika, aki olyasvalamit csinált, ami teljességgel őrültségnek tűnt. Ami azt jelentette, hogy ideje volt lebukni. Vagy legalábbis piszkosul elkezdeni figyelmet elterelni.

_Nem vagyok ehhez formában._

Nem számított. Meg kellett próbálnia. „Nézz körül," préselte ki Zuko nyersen. „Nem vagyunk turisták." Kétségbeesetten lezárni akarva a társalgást, az ajkaihoz emelte a fa tálkányi állítólagos ebédet-

Szaglászott, ujjai érzékelve a langyos meleget a barna folyadékból és hirtelen az egész tálat kidobta az oldalon.

„Lee," sóhajtott Bácsika.

„Nem fogom az elkövetkezendő hetet egy latrinához láncolva tölteni," morogta Zuko.

Iroh bácsi pislogott és megszagolgatta saját tányérját. „Meg kell hagyni, nem kellemes…."

„Ez – nem a szaga." Vonakodva, Zuko ujjai Iroh táljának peremére görbültek, érezve a csekély meleget a folyadékban. „Valami benne nem érzik helyénvalónak."

Egy elgondolkozó homlokráncolással, Bácsika kihajította saját tálját a korláton.

„De – mi-„ hebegte Zuko.

„Túléltem már romlott ételt a háború alatt," szólt Iroh komoran. „Az éhség kellemetlen, de nem halálos. Ha valami ennek az energiáiban eléggé bűzlött, hogy észre vedd, nem áll szándékomban kockára tenni a szerencsémet."

„Heh," kuncogott egy halk hang. „Tudtam, hogy rossz a kaja, de nem hogy ennyire."

Zuko nem volt hajlandó összerezzenni. Hallotta a kamaszok trióját közeledni, de remélte, hogy csak elmennek mellettük.

_Mintha olyan szerencsém lenne._

_Fegyveres_ tinédzserek. Hurrá. Egy vékony kicsi, vörös csíkokkal sápadt arcán, mint egy megveszett Kyoshi Harcos. Egy magasabb, csendes fiú íjjal. És elöl, kócos barna hajjal sunyi barna szemek fölött és egy kiszáradt fűszálon rágcsálva….

_Vezér. Attitűddel. Remek. Egyszerűen remek._

„A nevem Jet, ezek pedig a szabadságharcosaim, Szagos és Colos."

_Ráadásul gerilláknak hiszik magukat. Még jobb._ Ami azt jelentette, hogy valószínűleg _tudták_, a Tűz Népe hogy nézett ki. Vagy azt hitték, hogy tudták.

_Reméljük, hogy egyenruhát keresnek_. Zuko szándékosan a tóra nézett.

„Sz'asz," szólt Szagos.

_Fenébe. Légy udvarias. Tartsd az álcát._ „Hello," felelte Zuko, nem nézve vissza.

„Szóval… vízidomár, he?"

Számító. Jet hangja tiszta számítás volt, ördögi bűbáj alá rejtve. Az összes hajat felállította Zuko tarkóján. „És?" szólt hűvösen.

„Általában nem látni a Föld Királyságban." Jet hangja lusta volt és vizslató. Várakozó.

_Fenébe! Még azt sem hiszik, hogy tűzidomár vagyok, de már most gázban vagyunk-_

„Igen, meglehetős meglepetés volt, mikor rájöttünk, mi történik," lépett közbe Iroh simán. „Úgy halljuk vízidomárok vannak Ba Sing Seben. Egy kis szerencsével találunk egyet, hogy ne legyen több… er, véletlen baleset."

„Okozott némi kárt, he?" Jet elsomolyodott. „Hozzánk hasonló fickónak hangzol."

_Ha a véletlenfajta kárra utazol, nem engem keresel_, gondolta Zuko, sötét pillantást lövellve feléjük.

Vagy vak volt a jelzésre, vagy direkt figyelmen kívül hagyta, de Jet közelebb lépett. „Itt az ajánlatom. Úgy hallottam a kapitány királyként eszik, míg nekünk menekülteknek a maradékait kell zabálnunk. Nem tűnik igazságosnak, ugye?"

_Az élet nem igazságos_, gondolta Zuko szárazon. Fegyveresek, felnőttek nélkül, egyikük sem józan még Sokka szintjén sem és haragszanak a világra. Mindenképp némi távolságot kell tennie maga és ezek közé az idióták közé.

„Miféle királyként eszik?" tűnődött Iroh.

…_Argh._

„A dagadt, boldog féleként," felelte Jet kajánul. „Akarsz segíteni _felszabadítani_ némi ételt?"

_Öntelt, bűbájos és tudja, hogy találja meg valaki gyenge pontjait_. Zuko a tóra bámult, és biccentett. „Benne vagyok."

_Ott akarlak tudni, ahol látlak._

* * *

„Sajnálom, Bácsikám," mondta Zuko elég halkan, hogy egyik utastársuk se hallja meg az örömteli nevetés felett, ahogy Jet ételt osztott ki. „Azt hiszi tud valamit-„

„És a legjobb módja annak megakadályozására, hogy mélyebbre ásson, hagyni abban a hitben, hogy szoros szövetségben állsz vele," bólintott Iroh. Ő is észrevette a lázadó karizmáját; amilyen összezártak voltak egy kompnyi menekülttel, akik féltek a Tűz Népétől, Zukonak minden oka megvolt az aggodalomra. „Nos. Egy étkezés benne volt az átkelési díjban. Hamarosan a városban leszünk, és le tudjuk majd rázni a nyomunkról."

Colos és Szagos közeledtek és nem tudott többet mondani. Csak mosolyogni és röviden megmarkolni unokaöccse vállát.

_Azt tesszük, amit kell. De örülök, hogy látom téged is zavar._

És tisztán önző okból is örülve. Unokaöccse tekintete kitisztult, a jelen veszélyére koncentrálva, a fájdalom helyett, amit még mindig elnyomott. Úgy tűnt, a titkos ügyködések jót tettek Zuko lelkének.

_Nos, és miért ne tennének? Sokakat ismerek, akik a titkos küldetésekre specializálódtak. De vajon behatolt-e _valahais_ más tűzidomár is az Északi Sarkra?_

Akárcsak a gyógyítás, kétes készség volt ez egy Tűz Népe nemes számára. De kétséget kizáróan hasznos, amíg szökevények maradtak.

_Ejnye. Vajon van valami módja, hogy jól felhasználhassa ezt a készségét? Valami, amit szabadon bátoríthatok?_

Valami, amin el kell gondolkoznia, míg udvariasan biccentgetett és nekilátott a zsákmánynak unokaöccsével és a két lázadóval. Az igazat megvallva, jobb étek, mint amit az utóbbi napokban evett. Különösen, amint Zuko kicsusszantott néhány tea-édességet az ingujjából, mikor senki sem figyelt. Már nem kecsesen, a juharlevelek és cseresznye-szirmok körvonalai kissé elmosódtak a nyomódástól, de még így is drágállatos kontraszt az egyszerű forró vízhez képest. Sajnos nem volt tea. De hát, nem várhat az ember mindent.

_Étel, ital… igen beszélgethetünk is egy kicsit_, határozott Iroh. Ha csak azért is, hogy Jetet azon meggyőződésben tartsák, hogy a vízidomítás Zuko egyetlen titka. És igazság szerint kíváncsi volt. „Szóval, Szagos. Szokatlan név ez egy fiatalembernek."

„Talán azért, mert nem vagyok férfi. Lány vagyok!" Láthatóan ingerülten felállt és peckesen elsétált.

_Hoopsz_. „Oh, már látom!" kiáltott utána. „Gyönyörű név egy csinos ifjú lánynak!"

Zuko arca még csak meg se rezzent. Iroh nem volt biztos benne, hogy a meglepetés hiánya, szokatlan önuralma, vagy az egyszerű kamasz-étvágy írta felül annyira az agyát, hogy unokaöccsét az sem érdekelte volna, ha Szagos egy egyenruhás kacsacsőrű-medve, amíg nem akarja elvenni a tálját.

_Kamasz tűzidomár_, emlékeztette magát fanyarul Iroh, ahogy Colos elkapta ifjú hölgy-barátját és _nem_ beszélt vele. _Az éhség valószínűbb_.

A sarki tengereken sodródni is elég rossz volt. Hogy szökevényekként vadásszanak rájuk, csak annyi időre tudva leállni, míg csekélyke készleteket tudtak gyűjteni, míg a körültekintés a továbbhaladásra nem intette volna őket… ő megengedhette magának, hogy lefogyjon, de unokaöccse túl sovány volt, hogy az egészséges legyen.

_Még ha nem is idomítana, azt hiszem nőtt pár ujjnyit_, gondolta Iroh bánatosan. A későn érők legalább olyan erősen jellemzőek voltak Sozin vonalára, mint a csodagyerekek, de öccsét erről soha senkinek nem sikerült meggyőzni. _Reméltem, hogy inkább rám üt, mint Ozaira, de ez nem a legjobb időzítés._

Jet leült melléjük, még mindig eltelve a tömeg imádatának izgalmával. „Az alapján, amit hallottam, az emberek minden nap így esznek Ba Sing Seben. Már alig várom, hogy megláthassam azt az óriási falat."

„Lenyűgöző látvány," értett egyet Iroh. _És rettentő_.

Jet felvonta bozontos szemöldökét. „Szóval jártál már ott?"

„Egyszer," ismerte be a nyugalmazott tábornok. „Mikor még más ember voltam." Ha a dolgok másképp alakulnak, ha _ő_ más….

_Ha nem lettem volna a Nyugat Sárkánya, Zuko még mindig életben lenne?_

Kételkedett benne. Nagyon is kételkedett benne. Zuko makacs és rugalmas és kitartó volt, de az esélyek túl keményen álltak azzal szemben, hogy egy fiatal herceg túlélje. Nem hogy sikerrel járjon.

Most már csak _Zuko_t kéne tudnia meggyőznie erről.

„Tettem néhány dolgot a múltban, amikre nem vagyok büszke," szólt Jet halk hangon. „De ezért megyek Ba Sing Sebe, egy új kezdetért. Egy második esélyért."

„Ez roppant nemes tőled," felelte Iroh eltűnődve. _Azt hiszem, még el is hiszed._ Hogy a fiú tartani tudja-e majd magát hozzá – hát. A kapitánytól való lopás nem volt egy biztató kezdet. „Úgy hiszem az emberek meg tudják változtatni életüket, ha akarják." Unokaöccsére pillantott. „Én hiszek a második esélyekben."

Túl későn ébredt rá, Zuko ezt hogy értheti. _Elfogni az Avatárt_ nem _második esély, kisöcsém_!

De nem mondhatta ki. Nem úgy, hogy Jet figyelte őket.

„Szóval mit csináltál egy vízidomárral?" kérdezte Zuko egyenletesen.

„Miből gondolod, hogy egyáltalán találkoztam másik vízidomárral?" somolygott Jet.

Zuko kemény, lapos pillantást vetett rá.

Iroh felismerte. Tükrökből. Egy tábornok pillantása volt.

_Megpróbál okosnak tűnni. _Hű_ de le vagyok nyűgözve. Húzza ki a fejét a hátsójából és kezdjen el egyenes válaszokat adni nekem, mielőtt megetetem magával a rangjelzését._

Mindazon parancsnoki trükk közül, amire kisöccsét tanítani próbálta, miért _pont ennek_ kellett megragadnia?

„Semmit, amiért aggódnod kéne," felelte végül Jet mosoly nélkül. „Ő, meg az idióta bátyja és az a gyerek…. Te sokkal valósabb vagy, mint ő valaha is lehet." Felhorkant. „Mintha a Tűz Népe nem tett volna már eleget a Déli Sarknak. Talán ezért úszták meg."

Iroh szemei elkerekedtek és nem tehetett róla, de Zukora pillantott. Aki nagyon, nagyon mozdulatlanná vált.

_Katara._

_Lehetett_ más vízidomár. De Déli Törzs, a bátyjával? Nem hitte, hogy maradt volna még idomár annyira délen, miután a Tengeri Hollók bevégezték mészáros munkájukat.

Ha ennek a fiatalembernek sikerült magára vonnia annak az ifjú hölgynek a haragját, csakugyan sok behoznivalója volt.

_Nos. Ugyanez elmondható a kisöcsémről is._

Nem, ez nem volt igazságos. Zuko herceg küldetése rákényszerítette, hogy szembeszálljon a fiatal vízidomárral, amíg az az Avatárt védte. Ez a fiatalember, aki azt állította, hogy a szabadságért harcol – értsd, valószínűleg a Tűz Népe ellen – pontosan mit tehetett?

_Bármi is volt, Zukonak igaza van. Jobb nekünk, ha távol maradunk ettől a fiútól._

* * *

Reggel. Sehol egy hely, ahol gyakorolhatná a katákat, ennyi emberrel a közelben. De elég ködös volt, hogy Zuko majdnem azt tettethette, hogy egyedül van, ahogy a hajóorrban állt és a légzést gyakorolta. _Be, és ki. Be. És ki_.

Elvesztette az uralmát a légzése felett Azula ellen, azon a végzetes napon, mikor láncokba próbálta csalogatni Apa bocsánatának ígéreteivel. Elvesztette a légzését, kijött a sodrából, csatát vesztett.

_Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez újra megtörténjen._

Nem dolgozhatott a tartásán. Még tűz nélkül sem futhatott át katákon, ennyi figyelő szem előtt. De lélegezhetett.

…Vagy megtehetné, ha egy karizmatikus, bosszantó alak nem próbált volna meg hátulról odasettenkedni hozzá, a rossz oldaláról.

_Azt akarod, hogy megbízzanak benned, de még ennél is jobban irányítani akarsz. Úgyhogy nem bírod nem megforgatni a kést, apró dolgokkal, amikről azt hiszed, az emberek nem fogják észrevenni. És fogadok, hogy legtöbbjük nem veszi. Fogadok, hogy a kis bandád azt hiszi aranyból vagy. Fogadok, hogy Katarának is tetszettél, amíg nem csináltál valami ostobaságot._

_Azula_ megenne _ebédre_.

„Tudod, amint megláttam azt a sebhelyet, pontosan tudtam, ki vagy."

_Oh, a pokolba._

Észnél maradt, mikor az Óceán Szellem megpróbálta megfojtani. _Nem_ fog most pánikba esni.

Egy lélegzet, és óvakodva Jetre pillantott.

„Kívülálló vagy, mint én," folytatta Jet, melléállva. „És nekünk kívülállóknak össze kell tartani. Fedeznünk kell egymás hátát, mert senki más nem fogja."

Ajánlat. Otromba, akár egy selyembe csavart tőr.

_Csatlakozz hozzám. Vagy ne, és hagyd, hadd tűnődjek el rajta miért nem._

_Fenébe, Bácsikával soha nem beszéltük meg, mit tegyünk, ha valaki _akarja_, hogy a közelében maradjunk!_

„Van gyógyító a fedélzeten?"

A legénység egy tagja, hunyorítva szemezve Jet kampó-kardjaival, amint egy izzadó menekült férfit markolt.

_Most mit?_

„Kérem!" fakadt ki a menekült az egész fedélzetnek, emberekkel telehintve, akik még mindig többnyire aludtak a ködben. „A feleségem – olyan sok vér – van itt _bárki_-?"

Jetet feledve Zuko a készletéért rohant.

* * *

…_Vérszagom van._

Kimerültem, Zuko elhátrált páciensétől, ahogy a férj patakzó könnyekkel átölelte és megcsókolta még mindig sápadt feleségét. „Ügyelj rá, hogy annyi vizet ihasson, amennyit csak akar," szólt a mellette álló, közönyös, ősz hajú nénikének. „Jobb lenne a tea. _Forralt_ víz. Attól a tegnapi mosléktól lett rosszul. Nem számított volna, ha nem lett volna…." A levegőt markolta, képtelen rátalálni a megfelelő szavakra.

„Felszakadva a szüléstől," bólintott a nénike, a pólyányi személyt nyalábolva, aki az egészet végigaludta. „Három hete. Azt hittem rendbe jött." Fintorgott. „_Esküdött_ rá, hogy jól van."

„Friss hús," folytatta Zuko fáradtan. „Hal, ha bizonyosak vagytok benne, hogy friss. Meggyógyult, de vissza kell képeznie a vérét." A homlokát ráncolta. Volt valami, amit kifelejtett, tudta.

„Só," mondta Iroh bácsi erélyesen, feltűnve látómezejében. „Elég híg a vére. Azzal, hogy a kicsit szoptatja, csak még rosszabb, ha nincs neki elég." Elmosolyodott és egy gőzölgő csészét kínált. „Nem ő az egyetlen, akire ráférne, úgy tűnik."

„Mmph?" nyögte ki Zuko, a felét már magába döntve. Édes, egy ki sóval; honnan szerezte Bácsika?

„Elértük a dokkokat." Iroh még mindig mosolygott, de szemeivel a rámpa irányába pillantott. „És úgy tűnik némi figyelmet keltettünk."

…_Fenébe._

* * *

„_Nem_ a Ködös Mocsárból jöttünk!"

„Hát _persze_, hogy nem, Mr. Lee," felelte a vámos hölgy szárazon, elég vörös tintával újrapecsételve papírjaikat, hogy vérezzenek. „Soha senki sem."

Huojin Városi Őr figyelte ahogy az idős úriember – Mushi, ha az infó, amit Amaya bizonyos kapcsolatoktól szerzett, igaz volt – suttog valamit a dühös kamasz fülébe és el kellett fojtania a nevetést. A tiszta huncutság csillanásából abban a derűs arcban, valószínűleg _hagyd rá, Lee_ volt. Ami egyáltalán nem az volt, amit egy Föld Királyság menekülttől vártál volna… de túlságosan is sok értelme volt, azt véve mik is voltak _valójában_.

Amaya menekültjeinek mindig történetük volt. Ezek ketten érdekesebbnek tűntek a legtöbbnél.

A fülkéhez menve megköszörülte torkát. „Valami gond van, Asszonyom?"

„Nem, semmi gond," vágta rá gyorsan Mushi, olyan ártatlan képpel, mint egy törpe puma kiscica. „Csupán elterelte a figyelmünket ez a ritka báj." Visszafordult a hivatalnok felé, bűbájos mosolya akár egy antilop-rókáé. „Szabad azt mondanom, hogy kegyed egy nyíló virághoz hasonló, szépsége részegítő."

Bibircsókkal a szeme felett, meg minden egyébbel, amaz elmosolyodott. „Te sem nézel ki rosszul, szépfiú. Raorr."

_Bele fogok halni a nevetésbe. Itt helyben, most rögtön_, rötyögött magában Huojin, míg a kamasz úgy nézett ki, mint aki meg akarna halni szégyenében. _Nem, szedd össze magad, valószínűleg halálra vannak rémülve a blöff alatt._

„De ez még nem bujtat ki a tények alól!" bökött pecsétje nyelével Lee felé. „Engedély nélküli gyógyítók nem praktizálhatnak Ba Sing Seben! Vízidomár vagy sem!"

_Váá, váá – mi van?_ Gondolta Huojin.

„Halálra vérzett!" védte magát Lee.

„És a komp nem volt _egészen_ Ba Sing Seben," szólt közbe simán idősebb rokona. „Bizonyára, most, hogy ismerjük a törvényt-„

„A szabály az szabály! A szabályok tartanak rendet. Akár tetszik, akár nem, vizsgálat lesz!"

„És meddig tartja fel a sort?" kérdezett rá Huojin. „Valószínűleg egész nap, ha a kompon mindenkit ki kell kérdezni. Ez szörnyű módja a jó polgárok üdvözlésének, akik új életet próbálnak kezdeni városunkban. Ha nem voltak kikötve, nem szegte meg a törvényt."

Amaz a homlokát ráncolta, kinyitotta a száját-

„_Engedélyre_ van szüksége," folytatta Huojin, mielőtt amaz idézhette volna a fejezetet és bekezdést. „Hamarosan úgyis vége a műszakomnak. Elkísérhetem őket Amaya Gyógyítóhoz, és ő megvizsgálhatja a képzését. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy értesíti a megfelelő hatóságokat, ha gond adódna."

„Hát… végül is azt hiszem ez _elfogadható_ lenne…."

„Kegyed oly kegyes, mint amilyen bájos," mosolygott Mushi. „Nem feledjük ezt a kedvességet."

„Jobb is," mondta amaz szárazon, hozzáadva a végső belépő becséteket, mielőtt visszanyújtotta volna a papírokat. „Szerencsétek van, hogy jó napomon kaptatok el."

„Roppantmód szerencsések," jelentette ki Mushi meghajolva. A kamasz nyelt egyet, de követte.

_Félszeg meghajlás, és vissza kellett fognia a kezeit a Láng megformázásától_, figyelte meg Huojin. _Mushi elmegy, de az a szegény gyerek nem lehetett több mint néhány hónapja, hogy eltávozott a Tűz Népétől._

…_És képzett harcos. Aki már összeakadt a rosszabbik fajta tűzidomárral. Egek. Amayának meg lesz vele a munkája_. „Ha követnének, uraim?"

Ahogy a vonatra kísérte őket, Huojin szemeket érzett a hátán és visszapillantott. Magányos kamasz. Kampó-kardok. Sötét és gyanakvó és _haragos_ barna szemek.

_Pokolba. Remélem nem tudta jól megnézni a szemüket._

_Hála a Szellemeknek, hogy Ba Sing Se olyan nagy. Van esélye, hogy most látta őket utoljára._

Az egyik üresebb kocsihoz vezette őket és a padjuk külső szélére ült, bízva egyenruhájában, hogy távol tartson más utasokat. „Huojin Őr vagyok. Úgy hallom messziről jött utazók vagytok… és hogy volt egy kis hőgutátok."

„Mi?" kérdezte Lee óvatosan.

„Igen, azok vagyunk," felelte Mushi egyszerűen, megnyugodva. „Hová megyünk, igazából?"

„Amaya Gyógyítóhoz," válaszolta Huojin őszintén. „Régi barátok vagyunk. Befogadott egy időre, mikor hat éves voltam. Jó benne, hogy tiszta kezdethez segítse az embereket."

„Oh?"

„Majd meglátjátok ha odaértek." Huojin mosolygott, bevéve azokat a fura arany szemeket. Számtalanszor látta már azokon, akiken Amaya az évek során segített, de mindig megdöbbentőek voltak.

Főleg Lee-éi. A legtöbb Tűz Népe aranyban még mindig volt egy jelzésnyi gesztenyeszín. Lee-é halványabb volt. Tisztább.

_És vízidomár?_

Nos. Ha ez igaz, a kölyöknek _nagyon jó_ oka volt a futásra. Sokkal jobb, mint a legtöbbnek, aki Amaya küszöbén kötött ki.

_Jobb, mint az okok, amikről tudsz_, emlékeztette magát Huojin. _Mikor a becsületről van szó, tudod, hogy nem szeretnek beszélni róla._

„Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy most már biztonságban vagytok," szólt Huojin halk hangon, ahogy a kocsi kezdett megtelni menekültekkel. „De eljutottatok idáig és ez nem kis dolog. Én is eljutottam, de nem engem illet a dicsőség. Hatéves voltam. A szüleim voltak a bátrak."

Ahogy a vonat elhagyta az állomást, Mushi kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, de láthatóan visszafogta magát a kérdezéstől. Lee, viszont-

Lee rámeredt, csak egy pillanatra. Mintha egyenesen átlátott volna a Föld Királyság zöld szemein, hogy-

Megrendülten, Huojin félrenézett. _Oma és Shu. _Mi_ volt_ ez?

Semmi köze Omá-hoz és Shu-hoz, attól tartott.

_Hűség. Átkozott hűség._

A szüleinek nem volt ideje túl sokat tanítani a helyről, ahol született, de elégre megtanították. És még többet szedett fel Amaya menekültjeitől. Akiknek sikerült… és akiknek nem sikerült. _Nem_ _sikerülhetett_.

Harminchat éves volt. Jó munkával, szerető feleséggel, két örömteli kislánnyal, jó barátokkal. És mégis időnként megrohanta a _valami hiányzik_ érzése.

„Nincs hű urad, Huojin," mondta neki a csendes Meixiang Wen, egy olyan alkalommal, mikor ő és társai a rejtett népből összejöttek, hogy olyan dolgokat beszéljenek meg, amiről földidomár férje nem akart tudni. „Némelyikünknek van, és elhagytuk őket; némelyikünknek _parancsba adták_, hogy fusson. Neked sosem volt választásod, vagy parancsod." Meg kellett állnia, akkor, és egy anya aggodalmával nézett rá. „Remélem el bírod viselni. A legtöbb gyermekem föld, de Jinhai…."

Igen. A fiúnak helyén volt a szíve és vidám volt, de egyértelműen az anyjára ütött és nem csak alkatra. Meixiang többi gyermekének nem volt szüksége Amaya segítségére, hogy elbújjanak. Jinhainak _igen_.

Pont mint ennek a kettőnek is kell majd.

_Miért fog meg engem ez a gyerek?_

Az Alsó Gyűrűhöz értek, mielőtt rájöhetett volna. A vonat megállt, és ő felállt, nyersen intve, hogy menjenek előtte. _Hivatalosnak kell láttatnom_.

Különben is, amilyen ideges Lee volt, nem akarta, hogy a kölyök mögötte legyen zárt térben.

Bekötött szemmel is eltalált volna Amaya rendelőjéhez. Nem az Alsó Gyűrű legjobb része, persze, de messze nem a legrosszabb. És nem valami látványos kívülről. De a látszat csalt. A legtöbb embernek nem volt privát kútja. Amayának igen, köszönhetően néhány hálás földidomár páciense együttműködésének, hogy leássanak a tiszta, friss vízig.

Nem csak azt ásták ki. De egyenlőre még a Dai Li is úgy tűnt azt gondolta Amaya föld-alatti búvó-barlangjai csak ezoterikus kezelőszobák, jók a fény-érzékeny gyógyszerek tárolására és olyan katonák kezelésére, akiknek az idegeit szétszaggatta a Falon eltöltött túl sok idő.

_Reméljük, hogy ez így is marad._

Huojin kopogott a rendelő ajtaján, majd betuszkolta őket, anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna. „Megtaláltam őket, Amaya."

„Köszönöm, barátom." Kecsesen, egy könnyű, hosszú-ujjú indigókék ruhában, az őszülő Vízi Törzsi asszony az utolja világló vizet simogatta bele abba, ami egy ács törött karja volt. „Válaszd ki óvatosabban a legközelebbi kocsmai célpontodat. A földidomárokkal való birkózásnak sosincs jó vége."

„De olyan vékonyka fazon volt!" kezdett panaszkodni páciense. Elkapta pillantását és felhorkant. „Persze. Hagyjuk a fizető ügyfelet. A _jótékonyság_ jön először."

Lee felborzolódott, a szemei összeszűkültek, szája keskeny vonal volt, ahogy Mushi a karjára tette a kezét.

_Remek. Tűz Népe temperamentum, bőségben_. „Ez hivatalos Őrségi ügy," szólt Huojin egyenletesen. „Uraságod…?"

A férfi kikényszerített egy mosolyt. „Igazából, épp indulni készültem. Uram."

„Biztos vagyok benne."

„Élvezted," kuncogott Amaya bánatosan, miután a férfi elrohant.

„Ha heves a véred, használd jó célra," vont vállat Huojin. „Különben is. Rengeteg _jótékonysági_ eseted volt idén. Nem akarjuk, hogy az emberek összekössék a pontokat."

„Mi nem-„ De Lee kitörése félig formáltan elhalt, ahogy a kamasz felváltva rájuk nézett, és a jó szeme elkerekedett. „Mi… nem mi vagyunk az egyedüliek, ugye?"

„Ennyit gyanítottam," mondta Mushi elgondolkozva. „Érdekes."

„És olyasvalami, amiről jobb nem beszélni itt," mondta Amaya udvariasan. „Gyertek velem."

Vezette az utat le a föld alá, ide-oda csavargó kőlépcsőn, hogy egyik alsó terem sem látszódott felülről és a hang is alig terjedt. Huojin zárta a sort, csendben készen bármire. Amaya segítsége hatékony volt, de néha – traumatikus.

_Remélem a kölyök nem futó_, gondolta Huojin gyakorlatiasan, oda állva, ahol közéjük és a felszerelésük közé állhatott, amit Amaya lebűvölt róluk, hogy letegyék. Normális esetben nem vett volna komolyan egy Lee-korabeli kölyköt dao-val. A kamaszok általában nem tudták, hogyan használjanak egy kardot, hogy az zavarja őt, nem hogy kettős pengét.

Normális esetben. De ennek a kölyöknek sikerült eljutnia a Tűz Népétől egészen Ba Sing Se-ig. Nem lett volna itt, ha nem tudta volna használni azt, amit hordott.

Lámpás-fény világította be Amaya józan arcát, ahogy intett vendégeinek, hogy üljenek le az egyszerű fa székekbe, aztán maga is leült a sajátjába. „Nem ismerem a nevetek," kezdte egyszerűen. „Egy kis szerencsével soha nem is fogom. Lee és Mushi vagytok. És ennek oka van."

„A Dai Li, vagy Azulon listája?" kérdezte Mushi józanul.

„Azulon mije?" kérdezte Lee bizonytalanul.

„Te nem hallhattál róla; a családunk soha nem érdemelt ki ilyen kellemetlen figyelmet," mondta Mushi komoran. „Mondjuk úgy, tudott, hogy a Tűz Urak listákat vezetnek azokról, akik véglegesen elintézendők voltak. Ami kevésbé tudott, hogy egyesek árulás cselekedete, vagy kegyvesztettség nélkül adódnak hozzá. És, úgy hallottam, kevesekre közülük _nem_ találtak. Élve, vagy holtan." Kérdőn Amayára vonta szemöldökét.

„A Tűz Úrnak itt nincs hatalma. De a Dai Li-nek…." Amaya oldalt biccentette fejét. „Bármit is tudtok, valószínűleg rosszul tudjátok. Ügyes földidomárok, sebesek és csendesek. Védik a várost, sokkal jobban, mint a falak valaha is tehetik. És védik önmagától… azzal, hogy elhallgattatnak minden beszédet a háborúról ezek közt a falak közt." Habozott, kék szemei telve bánattal. „Megpróbáltam segíteni néhányukon, akiket elvittek. Amit az emberekkel tesznek, magával a szellemükkel… Északi Víz Törzse voltam. Tudom, mit akart tenni a Tűz Népé az enyéimmel nyolcvanöt évvel ezelőtt. De azt senki sem érdemli." Újra rájuk nézett, eltökéltségtől égő tekintettel. „És ti Tűz Népe vagytok. Ti _vagytok_ a háború. Ha rátok találnak, még ha életben is hagynak titeket… többé nem lennétek önmagatok."

„Nem mi vagyunk a háború, Amaya Úrnő," mondta Mushi egyenesen. „Nem fogok neked hazudni; valaha katona voltam. De az sok éve volt. És az unokaöcsém ártatlan."

„Bácsikám!"

„Hát, az vagy. A szó szoros értelmében tekintve." A nevető arany szemek komollyá váltak. „Ha ez így van, Amaya Úrnő, akkor köszönöm őszinteséged. Engedd, hogy szállást keressünk éjszakára és nem zavarunk többet."

„Megint futni készültök?" szólt közbe Huojin.

„Nincs választásunk." Lee hangja zord volt. „Tudtam, hogy ez egy csapda."

„És vicces mód épp ez teszi olyan biztonságossá." Huojin vállat vont, józan szemekkel. „Mondtam már, befogadott. Miután rámtalált." _Szellemek, nem akarom ezt mondani. De – a kölyök pokolian néz ki. Ha megint futnak, nem fog nekik sikerülni_. „Miután a Dai Li elkapta a szüleimet."

Két arany szempár égette. „A Tűz Népéből születtél?" kérdezte Mushi, tűnődve.

„A kolóniákon," bólintott Huojin. „Ha _ide akarsz_ érni, megteheted. Húzzátok meg magatokat, és engedjétek Amayát segíteni."

Mushi behajtotta fejét és visszanézett Amayára. „Hogyan?"

„Nem mondhatom el, amíg biztos nem vagyok benne, hogy a Dai Li soha nem tudja meg," felelte a gyógyító egyszerűen. „Csak annyit tehetek, hogy kérlek, bízzatok bennem."

„Súlyos kérés," mondta Mushi halkan. És bólintott. „Mit kell tennünk?"

„Bácsikám, nem teheted!" tiltakozott Lee.

„Néha muszáj bízni." Mushi finoman megszorította unokaöccse vállát és egyenletes arany tekintettel szemlélte Amayát. „Kezdjük?"

_Bizalom, persze_, gondolta Huojin fanyarul. _De még akkor is adsz a kölyöknek egy esélyt, hogy elfusson, ha a dolgok rosszul alakulnának._ Szellemek. Min mentek ezek ketten keresztül, hogy ez a gondolkodás nélküli bizalom legyen közöttük?

_Ideértek. Bármi is volt, csúnya volt._

Amaya felállt és keze egy intésével egy gömbnyi vizet csalogatott elő egy kancsóból. Meggyúrta az ujjaival, míg csak tiszta víz maradt. „Hunyd le a szemed. Ez egy finom technika."

Huojin nyugalomra és kiegyensúlyozottságra késztette magát, ahogy Amaya izzó kezei közé fogta Mushi homlokát. Évek múltak el, de még mindig emlékezett milyen érzés volt, ahogy a hűvös víz _önmagának_ minden zeg-zugába beszivárgott-

És óvatosan, gyengéden _ki_- és _el_emelt egy hártya-vékonyságú részt. _Megváltoztatott_.

_Ez Huojin_, szóltak a nem-egészen-szavak elméjében. _Hadd legyen ő a kardod és a pajzsod. A Föld Királyság egy ártatlan polgára. Engedd lélegezni. Engedd_ élni.

Olyan régóta hordta Huojin-t második bőrként, nehéz volt emlékezni, hogy valaha is valaki más lett volna. Ez volt az otthon. Ez volt a népe.

_De az első néhány nap – kemény. Remélem Mushi olyan kiegyensúlyozott, mint amilyennek látszik._

Amaya elemelte kezeit és Mushi enyhén összerezzent. „Roppant érdekes technika," tűnődött, még mindig lehunyt szemmel. Kissé a homlokát ráncolta; felemelte kezét és hagyta lehullani egy hullámzó mozdulattal, ami kartól karig folyt. „Ah. Nem torlasz. Csak kissé felkavarodottak az energiák."

„Te ezt érzed?" Amaya szemöldökei a magasba szöktek. „Ez a víz befolyása. Körülbelül egy napon belül lenyugszik, ahogy a chi-d alkalmazkodik."

„Hmm. És ez mit jelent pontosan?"

Huojin távol tartotta a szemöldökráncolást az arcától. Amaya általában nem magyarázta ezt a részt, míg még mindig volt valaki kezeletlen a szobában.

_Próbálja megnyugtatni a kölyköt. Remélem működik._

„Azt jelenti, amit jelent," felelte Amaya egyszerűen. „A gyógyítás a szellemet is megérinti, nem csak a testet. Arra kérem a vizet, hogy fogadjon be. Védjen meg. És arra kérem az energiáidat, hogy fogadja el." Elmosolyodott, egy emlékre tekintve. „Találkoztam egy… érdekes tanítóval, az Északról indult utam során. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy arra használom majd az ajándékát, hogy segítsek a Tűz Népebelieken. De a háború elől menekültök. Hogy tehetném, hogy nem segítek meggyógyítani azokat, akik belebetegedtek mindebbe a halálba?"

Mushi meghajtotta fejét. „Hálásak vagyunk törődésedért." Pislogott, végre, és Leere nézett.

A kölyök _robbant_.

Huojin a lépcsők felé iramodásra számított; a dao utáni kapásra. Szellemek – egy kicsit – még tátott szájú döbbenetre is. Bár, nem igazán, Lee túlságosan fel volt húzva, túl jól egyensúlyozott a lábán, hogy hagyja hogy a rossz helyzetek akár egy pillanatra is lebénítsák.

_Nem_ számított a sistergő láng-ívre, ami egyenesen Amaya feje felé csattant.

_Oma és Shu. Tűzidomár!_

Huojin akkor is utánakapott. Magasabb volt a kölyöknél. Idősebb. Erősebb. És ha a legtöbb idomár kezét lefogtad, végük volt. Persze, zúzódásokkal fogja végezni; a kölyök olyan dühödt volt, mint egy vizes törpe-puma és meg akart ölni _valamit_-

Soha nem volt képes kiigazodni, pontosan mi történt azután. Valahol volt egy fejelés és egy könyök-ütés és egy sarok-horog a térde körül, hogy megüssön egy pontot, amitől a lába összeesett, mint a feldobott cserép, és – Koh vermére, a kölyök tüzet tudott rúgni a _lábaival-!_

…_Au._

De elég ideig tartotta, és Mushi belépett egy sor trükkös ütéssel, amik lefoglalták Lee-t pár másodpercre-

Épp elég ideig, hogy Amaya shirshu tűje hatni kezdhessen. A kölyök levegő után kapkodva elernyedt.

Nem engedve el, Mushi visszapillantott a gyógyítóra. „El kívánod mondani nekem, hogy a kisöcsém miért próbált megölni téged?"

„_Őt_ próbálta megölni?" motyogta magában Huojin, reszketeg lábaira állva. Fenébe, Lee piszkosan harcolt.

„Ha unokaöcsém bántani akart volna, Huojin, már halott lennél," bökte ki Mushi nyersen.

_Mit nem mondasz?_ Ex-katona, igen. El tudta képzelni, hogy Mushi kiképezte Lee-t a harcra. De hogy biztos legyen hogy ölne….

_Oh, a pokolba. Lee… de még a Tűz Népe sem tesz gyerekeket a frontvonalba! _Mi történt _vele?_

„Amaya volt az egyetlen célpontja," folytatta Mushi. „Miért?"

Amaz sóhajtva fagyott lappá sepert egy vízgömböt a kezeibe, durva tükröt készítve. „Ezért."

Mushi belenézett és nagyon mozdulatlanná vált.

_Emlékezz milyen volt ez is,_ gondolta Huojin, az együttérzés elnyomva még a döbbenetet és a zúzódásokat is. Mikor először belenéztél, igazán belenéztél és zöldet láttál arany helyett…. _Olyan érzés, mintha a világ kibillent volna._

Egyesen sikoltoztak. Mások sírtak. A legtöbbjüket Amayának le kellett nyugtatóznia, hogy kialudják; egyik oka, amiért a shirshu tűk kéznél voltak.

Mushi? Szívós, mint az acél. Ő csak belenézett és lassan kifújta a levegőt. „Értem." Aztán letérdelt és szorosan magához ölelte a csendes kamaszt. „Dolgozz gyorsan. Kisöcsémet találta már el shirshu. Némi ellenálló képességet sikerült szereznie. És a belső tüzet fel lehet használni, hogy megtisztítson a mérgektől, ha valaki elég elszánt. Nem kétséges, hogy ezzel próbálkozik, ahogy beszélünk is."

„Ne." Gyenge; majdnem hangtalan a méregtől. De tiszta. „Ne tedd ezt."

„Ez a legjobb esélyünk, kisöcsém," A zöld tartotta az aranyat, egy apa minden aggodalmával. „Nem fáj-„

„Nem tehetem. Nem fogom! Nem vagyok _áruló_!"

Állkapcsát összeszorítva, Huojin halkan szitkozódott. _Szellemek. A kölyöknek annyi_.

Nem csak Tűz Népe, _tűzidomár_. A hűség, ami csak csípte Huojint, vagy ijedtté és szomorúvá tett olyasvalakit, mint Meixiang, ennek a kölyöknek az élete része volt. Szó szerint.

A Tűz Népe árulók meghaltak. Amaya próbálkozott, de menekültjei egy részének nem sikerült. Nem azért, mintha nem akarták volna. _Képtelenek voltak_. Egy tűzidomár….

„Nem árulás _élni_, Kisöcsém!" Mushi szorosan fogta. „Utasíthatlak tanítódként. Parancsolhatom vénedként. De könyörgöm neked! Élj. Élj, és írd a _saját_ sorsod!" Elcsuklott a hangja. „Szükségem van rád, kisöcsém. Nem hiszem, hogy túl tudnám élni még egy fiam elvesztését."

„Azt hittem megölt. Azt hittem-„ Lee szemei lecsukódtak, a jobbikból könnyek csorogtak. „…Csináld."

Vízzel a kezében, Amaya visszafogta magát. „_Tűzidomár_ vagy. A víz az ellentéted. Ez megölhet!"

„Engem sem ölt meg," felelte Mushi nyersen.

_Két tűzidomár?_ Gondolta Huojin döbbenten. _Hogyan? Miért?_

„És ami unokaöcsémet üldözi, _csakugyan_ a halála lesz, ha nem tudsz segíteni. Nincs választásunk." Mushi a megégett archoz simította kezét. „Ne harcolj. Áramolj vele. Hagyd, hogy vigyen. Emlékszel, mit mondtál nekem a teknős-fókákról. Akkor utat találtál. Most is találj." Amayára pillantva biccentett.

Sápadt és megfáradt arccal, amaz izzó kezeket helyezett Lee fejére. Huojin visszatartotta lélegzetét, látva a reményét, az eltökéltségét-

És teljes kétségbeesését, ahogy Lee szíve leállt.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Oké, szóval az egész „spirituális metamorfózis" ötlet a szövegkönyvben piszkált. Főleg a végeredményt tekintve a „Crossroads os Destiny – A Végzet válaszútja"-ban. Valami nagyon mást szándékozom. Nagyon mást.

…Hé, nem Aang lehet az _egyetlen_, aki Nagyon, Nagyon Elveszett a tengeren. (Ide illessz be Gonosz Írói Vigyort.)

És be kell vallanom, hogy ez a _bizonyos_ nyuszi azóta piszkált, hogy az agyam ráakaszkodott az egész „az Avatár az egyetlen, aki mestere lehet mind a _négy_ elemnek" dolognak.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

_Sötét._

Zuko köhögött és a hátára fordult, homályosan a csillagokkal teli égre bámulva. Nyoma sem volt a Koronának, vagy a Keréknek a konstellációk közt; akkor nem lehetett túl északra, vagy délre. _De már nem vagyok Ba Sing Seben. Ugye?_

Nyugtalanul lángot idézett, hogy körülnézzen-

Semmi.

„Tudod, az itt nem fog működni."

Ez a hang. Ismerte ezt a hangot, ezt az arcot, ahogy a Tűz Népe egyenruhás fiatalember előtoppant egy fa árnyékából. De nem volt _lehetséges_.

„Rég találkoztunk, kistestvér."

A hang és a mosoly. Annyira mint Bácsikáé.

Zokogott, ahogy a kinyújtott karokba ért, és most az egyszer – csak most – egyáltalán nem érdekelte. „Lu Ten…."

„Semmi baj. Semmi baj, Zuko. Foglak. Nem hagyom, hogy eless."

Lu Ten hagyta, hogy kisírja magát, gyengéden ringatva. Megvárta, míg megrándul a lélegzete és Zuko letörölte könnyeit. „Hogy van?" kérdezte Lu Ten halkan.

_Bácsika_. „Jól. Hiányzol neki." Zuko nagyot nyelt. „Annyira mérges lesz rám. Megígértem, hogy maradok, _megpróbáltam_…." _És elbuktam. Megint_.

„Zuko!" Lu Ten megmarkolta a vállait. „Nyugodj meg. Még nem vagy halott."

„De-„

„Itt vagy, igen. De nem vagy halott."

_A Szellem Világ? Nincs értelme._

Bácsika. Bácsikának kéne itt lennie, Iroh megértené miért őrült meg a világ….

Irohnak kéne találkoznia Lu Tennel. Nem neki.

„Zuko. Koncentrálj." Lu Ten csendesen rámosolygott. „Hidd el nekem, nem a te hibád, hogy a dolgok így alakultak. Makacs vagy; családi vonás. Találsz kiutat."

_Itt. De hol az az-?_ Zuko nagyot nyelt, látva a fát, a dombot a nagy falat a távolban. „Ez a sírod."

„Nos, kapóra jött. Nem vagyunk hozzá kötve… de megkönnyít bizonyos dolgokat." Lu Ten körbepillantott. „Vissza kell juttatnunk, és nem hinném hogy egyedül képes lennék rá." Arany szemek szegeződtek az övéinek. „Ismersz még itt valakit, aki segítene rajtad?"

„Itt?" nyögte ki Zuko. „Ismerek egy kamuiyt, aki ki akarja tépni a torkom, de-„ Elcsípte a halovány somolygást, ami közel sem volt olyan rejtett, mint Bácsikáé." Te tudtad!"

„Valóban volt szerencsém látni," ismerte be Lu Ten vigyorogva. „Ti ketten? _Fantasztikusak_ voltatok." Megborzolta Zuko haját. „Ki hitte volna, hogy a kissrác, aki mindig megbotlott a saját lábában ilyen jó lesz? És micsoda műsor! Tűz, dráma, bosszú!" Rákacsintott. „Mindezek tetejébe egy _imádnivaló_ leányzóval tölthettem az időt."

„Ping," lehelte Zuko. „Ping Lu Yu."

A világ _elmozdult_.

És egy kőhalom mellett sétáltak, ahol egy alig korabeli Föld Királysági lány ült és énekelt egy gügyögő, arany szemű csecsemőnek.

Felpillantott rájuk és elmosolyodott. „Lu Ten!" Mosolya keserédesebbé vált. „Helló, Lee."

Leült mellé. Ez tűnt helyesnek. „…Sajnálom."

„Nem a te hibád volt." Mosolya csinos volt, de szomorú. „Tudod, nem minden az."

„Azt kívánom – bárcsak ott lehettem volna," bökte ki Zuko. „Bárcsak segíthettem volna."

„Megmentetted anyámat," felelte Ping egyszerűen. „Megmentetted Asahit. A világ törött, de te sosem adtad fel a próbálkozást. Ez bátor, Lee. Ez számít."

„A nevem nem-„

„Csakugyan?" Megérintette ajkait csendért és átmosolygott rajta Lu Tenre. „Tehát. Valaki beavatkozik?"

„Elég keményen. De valószínűleg rájöttek, hogy ez az egyetlen esélyük," felelte Lu Ten fanyarul.

„Miért? Nem vagyok az Avatár!" morogta Zuko. „Miért akarják a szellemek az _én_ életemet befolyásolni? Nem elég rossz már így is – Mit _nevetsz_?"

Még mindig vihogva, Lu Ten megrázta a fejét. „Zuko. Te _fejfájást_ okozol a szellemeknek."

„_Mi?"_

„Sozin összetörte a világ egy részét, és mi azóta fizetjük az árát," szólt Lu Ten komolyan. „Elhajlított végzeteket, és így a mijeink is elcsavarodtak. És nagyon sok szellem elégedett volt ezzel. Ők nem… értik meg az embereket igazán, sokuk nem. Tehát amíg szenvedünk, azt hiszik megoldották a problémát. És nem értik miért lesz egyre rosszabb." Elmosolyodott. „De te? Te _küzdesz_ a sorssal. Megdobnak valamivel, lepattan. Vagy átvágod magad rajta. Vagy megragad, és akkor is továbbmész, míg a talajba nem tiportad, hogy _kegyelemért könyörögjön_. _Tűz Népe_ vagy. Te _nem adod fel_."

Körülnézett, láthatóan fontolgatva valamit. „Néha vissza kell menned, hogy előrejuthass. Van Tüzünk és Földünk." Az arany szemek találkoztak az övéivel, újra józanul. „Kit ismersz a Vízi Törzsekben?"

_Senkit akivel itt találkozni akarnék_. Zuko megküzdött Vízi Törzs harcosokkal, már mielőtt meglátogatta Katara kis faluját. Észak, vagy Dél, nem érdekelte őket, ha a hajója nem volt részese a háborúnak. Tűz Népe volt és csak ez számított.

Harcolt és ölt. Az emberei nem érdemeltek kevesebbet.

„Senki sincs, aki segítene?" kérdezte Lu Ten csendesen. „Senki, aki valaha is segített volna?"

_Katara._

A kövek jéggé és hóvá homályosodtak.

_Ez nem néz ki túl jól._

Nem az apró, igloo és sátor-falu, amire emlékezett. Ez város volt; a romjai egynek, még mindig füstölögve, valaha biztonságban jégből faragott falak mögött. Nem olyan hatalmas, mint az Északi Sark, de egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra, ahol Sokkát találta. És az Avatárt.

„Nem is hasonlíthat." Női hang, fenyegető, mint egy jégszikla. „Réges-rég elpusztítottad ezt a helyet."

Megperdült, a hang tulajdonosát keresve. „Soha nem jártam itt."

Kék és fehér bunda lépett elő a szakadó hóból. Sötét hajú Víz Törzse asszony, körülbelül annyi idős, mint az anyja, halványkék szemei könyörtelenek, mint a tél. „A Tűz Népe igen," felelte hidegen. „És te Tűz Népe vagy. Ugye, Zuko herceg?"

_A trónom. Az országom. A becsületem._

És mégis…. „Nem én tettem ezt."

„Sokminden van, amit nem tettél." Villantak a kék szemek. „De mit _tettél_, azon kívül, hogy végigüldözted a gyermekeimet a világon? Gyilkolsz és égetsz és pusztítasz; semmi sem állhat utadba, hogy megkapd, amit akarsz! Semmi, csak a gyermekeim, akik az Avatár és a baj közé álltak. Mi különböztet meg téged a gyilkos rokonságodtól? Milyen jogon kérsz bármit is tőlem?"

Zuko megdermedt és egyenesen visszanézett. „Semmi."

„Kisöcsém," mormolta Lu Ten.

Zuko a fejét csóválta. _Ez az én harcom_. „Ha én nem üldözöm őket, Zhao teszi. Anélkül, hogy _bárki_ közbenjárt volna. Ha nem kergettem volna őket – és nem _akarom_ megölni őket, bármilyen idegesítő is legyen a fiad – valaki más már hónapokkal ezelőtt eltörölte volna őket a föld színéről egy tűzlöveggel." Az arany szemek összeszűkültek. „De téged nem érdekel, hogy mit _nem_ tettem."

„És én még azt hittem, hogy megpróbálsz majd meggyőzni." A fej oldalt billentése annyira ismerős volt, hogy félig már várta, hogy jégbe temesse.

_Ismerlek_, ébredt rá Zuko. _Eleget tudok_. „Nem kell meggyőznöm téged."

„Egy herceg arroganciája." Sötéten pillantott rá. „Nem vagyok meglepve."

„Katara anyja vagy." _Nem arrogancia. Nem, ha igazad van_. „Ő azt teszi, ami helyes. Még ha nehéz is. Még ha _gyűlöl_ is." Viszonozta a pillantását. „Nem kéne itt lennem."

„Nem. Csakugyan." A hideg szél elhalt és amaz tetőtől talpig végigmérte. „De nem segít. Tudom, mivel próbálkozol-„

_Akkor előttem jársz. Szellemek!_

„-Egy hiányzik. Kit fogsz találni?"

Tűz. Föld. Víz. Levegő. Zuko nyelt egyet és megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem tudom."

„Nem könnyű kérdés," engedett Lu Ten. „De a múlt nincs olyan messze, mint az emberek hiszik. Nem, ha ott vannak, azok, akik emlékeznek."

_Ha akkoriban ismertük volna egymást…._

„Kuzon," lehelte Zuko. „Byakkói Kuzon. Ő ismerne valakit." Lu Tenre pillantott. „Őt hol találom?"

„Nem mondhatom meg."

Nevetés az arany szemekben. Halvány és bánatos, de egyértelmű nevetés. „Nem tudod, vagy nem akarod?" követelte Zuko.

„Mindkettő," ismerte be Lu Ten. „Már mondtam neked; nem vagy halott. Néhány dolgot egyszerűen nem tudhatsz."

Olyan közel. Olyan _közel_, és minden szerte fog foszlani. Mint minden egyéb, amivel próbálkozott szertefoszlott.

_Nem. Nem fogok meghalni a Bácsikámnak. Nem itt. Nem így._

Olvasva a fenti csillagképeket, északnak indult.

„Zuko?" Lu Ten, mellette oly könnyeden, mint a légzés.

„Te Ba Sing Senél voltál. Ping a kőrakásánál. Katara anyja az _ő_ sírjánál." Elfehéredett öklökkel az óceán felé indult. „A Déli Levegő Templomához megyek." _Még ha úsznom is kell._

A jég-köd elhomályosult és egy szélfútta hegyoldalban állt.

Lu Ten ujjai megsimították a haját, haloványan, mint egy leheletnyi fuvallat. „Eddig vihetünk," mormolta. „Anélkül, hogy lenne valaki, akit keresel, magadnak kell odajutnod."

Szél fújt és eltűnt.

„Ne aggódj," mormolta Zuko. „Már megszoktam."

Szemeivel utat választva a csupasz sziklán, mászni kezdett.

_Felszerelés nélkül. Támogatás nélkül. Terv nélkül._

Nem mintha ez lett volna az első alkalom.

Szellemek világához képest elég valósnak tűnt. Sziklák téptek bele. A levegő ritkásabb lett, a tüdejébe mart. Izmok remegtek és gyengültek, a határaikig feszülve.

_Hogy élhetett bárki is idefenn?_

De valahányszor azt hitte haladt valamennyit a meredeken, a szikla fentebb elhajolt, olyan ívben, amit még az Avatár lemúrja sem tudott volna megmászni. Ami nem olyan volt, mint az igazi hegyek. Egyáltalán nem.

_Persze. Nem mintha a szellemeknek tisztességesen kellene játszaniuk._

Mennydörgött, mintha maga az ég somolygott volna rá.

_Hát. Persze._

Látott viharokat végigsöpörni hegyeken otthon, tudta milyen sebesen mozognak. Akkor is lehetetlen volt. Egyik pillanatban csak a lefelé lökő szél. A következőben-

Zuhogó eső, meggyengítve a fogást a már így is csúszó szaggatott ujjakon. Üvöltő szél, lefeszítve testét a szakadozott kőről. Mennydörgés dördült, villám zúzva egy elég közeli sziklába, hogy kőzáport zúdítson rá.

„Ez minden, amitek van?"

A vihar besötétedett. Megsűrűsödött, villám cikázott felhőháttól felhőhátig, mintha az ég az ökleit ropogtatná.

„Miért állnátok meg itt?" Ujjait puszta repedésekbe vájva, Zuko az égre pillantott. „Mindig rám zúdítottatok mindent, amitek csak volt! Hát elbírom! Gyerünk! Sújtsatok le! Eddig sosem fogtátok magatok vissza!"

A vihar üvöltött. Kövek engedtek, _csúszott_-

Kérges ujjak kapták el övéit és _húzták_.

„Finoman, ifjú barátom. Sűrű napod volt."

Úgy hangzott, mint Aang. Valahogy. Már ha Aang megérte a nyolcvanat és verődött bele némi ész. Zuko pislogott és felpillantott-

Boltozott mennyezet. Vihar sehol. _De épp az imént- Szellem Világ. Nem kell, hogy értelme legyen_.

Merészen megmentőjére nézett. Borotvált fej, hosszú, fehér bajusz, sárga és narancs ruha… légidomár tetoválások.

„Nagyon hosszú nap bizony," kuncogott halkan a szerzetes. „De íme itt vagy. Szeretettel, együttérzéssel, és becsülettel."

Zuko rámeredt. Megfordult és odanézett.

Mögötte, Lu Ten visszakacsintott, egy kézzel átölelve Ping vállait. Mellettük a Vízi Törzs asszony a szemeit forgatta.

Zuko nyugtalanul visszapillantott a légidomárra, időben, hogy lássa kíváncsian felvonni szemöldökét. „A barátok és szövetségesek a legnagyobb kincsek," szólt a szerzetes egyszerűen. „Mi másra lenne még szükséged?"

„Igazságra," bökte ki Zuko. „Hogy jutok ki innen? Alapból hogyan kerültem ide?" nyelt egyet, kiszáradt szájjal. „Miért nem vagy dühös rám?"

„Kéne?" a szelídség alatt a szürke szemek élesek voltak. „Megszegted volna az ígéretedet?"

_Melyiket?_ „Nem hinném," felelte Zuko óvatosan.

„Nem, nem tetted," bólintott a szerzetes elégedetten. „Ha jól emlékszem soha nem ígérted, hogy gyengéd leszel. 'A grabancánál fogva is hazarángatom és bocsánatot _kéretek_ vele, amiért így ránk ijesztett', voltak a szavaid, ha jól emlékszem."

_Mi?_ „Összekeversz valaki mással."

„Az lehetséges," bólintott a légidomár. „Sokminden lehetséges. Még ígéretek is, amik egy élethosszig tartanak és még azután is." Egy sokatmondó kacsintás. „A szellemek néha emlékeznek ezekre. Mikor előnyös nekik."

„Pai Sho-t kéne játszanod Bácsikámmal," mormolta Zuko. „Nem koanok kellenek. Válaszokra van szükségem!"

„Áh. De, hogy válaszokra találj, először rá kell lelned a megfelelő kérdésekre." A szerzetes mosolygott és legyintett a közeli kitörés jeleire. „De elfeledem, a tűznek mily szüksége van a sebességre. Nem gyűlöllek. Azt is mondhatnám, hogy mélyen az adósod vagyok. Talán megtanítottam Aanget, hogy a levegő mestere legyen, de szerettem is. És néha, az, aki apaként szeret nem könnyen tud tanítani egy fiatal fiat. Hogy a világ kegyetlen lehet. Hogy az emberek gyűlölhetnek, ok, vagy értelem nélkül. Hogy a gonosz barátságos formában közelíthet." Zuko szemébe nézett, szigorúan, mint a hegyek. „Hogy még az is, aki legfélelmetesebb ellenségednek tűnik, cselekedhet becsülettel és igazsággal."

Zuko megdermedt, de állta a helyét. „Azt tettem, amit tennem kellett."

„És ez olyan igazság, amivel ifjú tanítványom nem szembesült," szólt a szerzetes egyenletesen. „Nem gyengéd lecke volt, se nem könnyű nézni. De túlságosan szeretem Aanget ahhoz, hogy megtagadhassam, _szüksége_ volt rá." A fehérbe bújt száj mosolyra görbült. „Talán észrevehettél némi… szelességet, a fiúban."

„Soha észre sem vettem volna," felelte Zuko pléhpofával.

A szerzetesből feltört a nevetés. „Látom a humorérzéked nem változott!"

„Nem az vagyok, akinek hiszel," erősködött Zuko. „Nem ismerlek!"

„Oh? Akkor úgy tűnik hiányzik belőlem a jómodor." Meghajolt. „Gyatso vagyok."

_Ez rossz ötlet. Nagyon, nagyon rossz ötlet._ De Zuko kényszerítette magát, hogy viszonozza a meghajlást. „Nevem Zuko. Fia Ursának és Ozai Tűz Úrnak." _És ez a vége_.

„Unokaöccse Irohnak, és unokája Azulonnak, többek közt," bólintott Gyatso. „Tény, amit _valaki_ szégyentelen mód kihasznált, azt hiszem."

Holdfény hullott a boltíveken át és ott volt. „_Tehát rád talált_."

„Azt hitted nem fog?" kérdezte a Vízi Törzsi asszony szárazon. „Tűz Népe. Befejezik, amit elkezdtek." Keserédes mosoly. „Vagy megpróbálják."

„_Szükséges kockázat volt."_ A fehér ruhás hercegnő majdnem érintette a padlót, fehér haja vízként folyt. „_Nagybátyád kérdést tett fel. A válasz megosztott volt. Nem lehetett eldönteni. Még mindig döntetlen. Az Avatár ember, ahogyan szellem is. Azt tesz, amit tesz._" Közelebb lebegett. „_De cselekedtél, hogy helyreállítsd az egyensúlyt. Még ha el is haladhattál volna mellette. És így kiérdemelted az _én _válaszom_."

Izzó ujjak érintették a homlokát, és az óceán a mélybe rántotta.

* * *

_Ez nem történhetik._

Iroh dermedten térdelt a padlón, kőhöz hasonlatos szívvel a mellében, míg Amaya magánkívül próbálta újjáéleszteni a fiút a karjaiban. _Mushi_ úgy burkolta be önmaga lényét, mint egy hűvös selyemburok, de nem érdekelte. Nem lehet, hogy ez történjen. Nem megint. Olyan messzire jutottak. Olyan keményen próbálkoztak. A világ nem lehet ilyen kegyetlen, nem másodszor is-

Zuko megvonaglott karjaiban, vizet köhögve fel.

_Mi a csuda?_

Kérdések később. Segített a fiúnak oldalt fordulni, megtámasztotta, míg Zuko annyi folyadékot fuldoklott ki, amennyibe egy strucc-ló is belefulladt volna. Nemhogy egy alultáplált kamasz.

„Tui és La!" rebegte Amaya elkerekedett kék szemekkel. „Hogyan…?"

„Tui és La," szólt Iroh zordan, „úgy bizony." Keményen hátba veregette Zuko-t, segítve kitisztítani a hab utolját. Látta a halovány izzást elhalni a vízben, ahogy az a padlón maradt. „Unokaöcsém úgy tűnik vonzza a szellemek figyelmét. És nem a kellemes módon." Lehalkította hangját. „Lee?"

„Yue azt mondta… kérdést tettél fel." Zuko nyersen lélegzett, szaggatottan, mintha mélyvízből rángatták volna elő. „Nem tudom, hogy… túlélek-e még egy választ, Bácsikám…."

„Yue?" vonta össze szemöldökét Iroh sötéten, röviden koi-hal vacsora gondolatával szórakozva. Hogy Zuko élete soha nem lesz könnyű, el tudta fogadni. Hogy a szellemek unokaöccsére sújtsanak, hogy _őt_ érjék – ez már túlment még a szellemek szigorú igazságán is, kegyetlenségbe.

_Várj_, emlékeztette magát szigorúan, míg Amaya végigfuttatta kezeit unokaöccsén, hogy meggyógyítsa a mély vízi fulladás megmagyarázhatatlan jeleit. _A szellemek üzenetei nem mindig tiszták. Várj, és lásd mi történik._

„Ping szerint Lu Ten aranyos…."

Iroh pislogott. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa a füleit. Nem hallhatta, amit gondolt, hogy épp hallott. Ugye? „Kisöcsém?"

„…Ne menj."

„Itt vagyok," mondta Iroh gyengéden, ahogy Zuko eszméletlenségbe süllyedt. „Nem hagylak el." Józanul Amayára nézett.

„Pihen," szólt a gyógyító, ahogy felegyenesedett, még mindig megrendülten. „Ilyen még _soha_ nem történt, én-„ félbeszakította magát és lehajolt, hogy megsimítsa Zuko homlokát. „És most láza van. Nem tudom miért!"

„Nem testi betegség, azt hiszem." Iroh a homlokát ráncolta az unokaöccsét körbefonó kísérteties, csattogó és vicsorgó sárkányokra; egy nagyobb vörös és egy kisebb, fiatalabb hold-fehér. Valahogy nem volt meglepve. Ő talán megbirkózott a nem-egészen-más-sal, ami Mushi volt, de ő idősebb volt, stabilabb. Ő tudta magáról kicsoda és mit akar. Zuko még mindig rájönni próbált.

Odanyúlva megkocogtatta a ködszerű pikkelyeket. „Azonnal hagyjátok abba, mindketten."

Meglepve ránéztek.

„Harcoljatok tovább, és egyikőtök győzhet," szólt Iroh nyersen. „De ő elveszít valamit, ami drága neki. Mindannyiunknak. Inkább küzdjetek együtt. Támaszkodjatok egymásra. Tanuljatok egymástól. Nem vagytok ellenségek. Szeretett kisöcsém vagytok. Mindig is azok lesztek."

Zavarban, a vörös sárkány megnyalt egy sebet a fehéren. Az arany szemek lecsukódtak és elhalványultak.

„Utálni fogom magam, amiért megkérdem," szólt Huojin vonakodva, „de – mi történt az előbb?"

„Amaya Úrnő gyógyítása csakugyan megérinti a szellemet," szólt Iroh egyenesen. „És kisöcsém már így is megoszlott maga ellen. Csupán emlékeztetnem kellett a nagyobb egészre." Felvonta ősz szemöldökét. „Ez volt a láz. Ami a vizet illeti – van egy történetem, amit esetleg hallani óhajtotok." Szünetet tartott. „És talán nem kívántok józanok maradni."

* * *

_Luli megint _Úgy_ fog rám nézni, mikor hazaérek_, gondolta Huojin bánatosan, egy csésze teát kuporgatva kezeiben, ahogy maga elé képzelte felesége derűs bosszankodását. Nem mintha túl dühös lenne majd; egy Őr munkaórái soha nem percre pontosan végződtek, és az éjféltől reggelig tartó volt az egyik legrosszabb műszak. Felesége tudta ezt és valahogy megoldották.

Különben is. Még mindig nem simult vissza a szőr a nyakán, mióta Lee… megfulladt, odalenn az alagsorban. Ha valamiféle zűr költözött az Alsó Gyűrűbe, arról tudnia kellett.

Takaróval betakargatva Leet egy kölcsön-matracon, Mushi behúzta a válaszfalat unokaöccse körül, egy sarokba zárva őt Amaya apró ebédlőjében. Sóhajtott és felvette bögrényi teáját. „Köszönöm, Amaya Úrnő."

„Amaya," szólt a gyógyító egyszerűen. „Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy sokat látjuk még egymást." Kortyolt bögréjéből. „Még sosem találkoztam más idomárral, aki érzékelte volna a szellemek munkáját."

„Váratlan ajándék volt," felelte Mushi szerényen. „És nem mindig szívesen látott. De talán ennél többért is találkozhatunk." Egy fali gyertyatartóhoz menve egy csípéssel meggyújtott egy olaj-lámpást és visszahozta magával az asztalhoz. „Azt hiszem kisöcsém némileg zúzottan hagyott."

„Ne aggódj miatta, volt már rosszabb…." A szavak elhaltak Huojin torkában, ahogy Mushi a tűz körül mozgatta a kezét-

És a tűz _megváltozott_.

Égő zöldbe burkolt kezekkel, Mushi lehajolt, hogy tüzet futtasson fájó térde felett. Melegség áramlott át az ízületen, elmosva a fájdalmat.

Elhaló szikrákkal a kezei körül, Mushi felegyenesedett. „Lee sokkal jobb ebben nálam." Mindkettejükre pillantott. „Kisöcsém nem vízidomár. De gyógyító."

_Gyógyító_. _Egy_ tűzidomár _gyógyító_? Gondolta Huojin döbbenten.

Két tűzidomár. Hogy tudtak _tűzidomárok_ elszökni országukból és túlélni?

Amaya úgy nézett ki, mint aki azt kívánja, bárcsak meg lett volna spékelve a teája. „Talán az elején kéne kezdened."

Mushi fejet hajtott. „Sok éve nem voltam háborúban, ez igaz. De – bocsáss meg, Amaya Úrnő – tudott volt, hogy tanulmányoztam vízidomárokat. Így hát, mikor Zhao tengernagy úgy döntött, hogy megszállja az Északi Sarkot, ahol az Avatár szállást vert… mondjuk úgy, hogy, _meghívtak_, tartsak velük."

„A törzsem," suttogta Amaya sápadtan.

„Az _Avatár_?" bökte ki Huojin. És nem érdekelte, ha a hangja nyikkant. Az Avatár mítosz volt, gyerekeknek való mese. Senki sem látta. Senki sem látta már _száz éve_.

„Igen," bólintott Mushi. Meleg megértéssel pillantott Amayára. „Szenvedtek veszteségeket, de túlélték. Zhao… Túlbecsülte magát. Bevonult és nagy károkat okozott, de célja ennél büszkébb volt. Büszkébb és gonoszabb." Nagy levegőt vett. „Talán észrevettétek, mikor a hold elsötétült."

„Szellemek." Amaya keze a mellére szorult. „Tui ás La…."

„Zhao megtalálta halandó formájukat és lecsapott," szólt Mushi súlyosan. „Nem tudtam megállítani, időben. De a Hold adott életéből Yue hercegnőnek… és az a bátor lány, visszaadta." Megcsóválta a fejét. „És az Avatár, a felbőszült Óceán Szellemmel elpusztította az egész Tűz Flotta hajóhadát." Fanyar mosoly. „Lee és én három hetet töltöttünk egy tutajon, imádkozva, hogy valahol biztonságos helyen érjünk partot."

Ha eddig nem ült volna, Huojinnek olyan érzése volt, erővel ismerkedett volna újra Amaya padlójával. Szellemek. Megölt Szellemek. Az Avatár. Egy egész _flotta_ elsüllyesztve. Ez- Vadul megrázta a fejét és a részletekre összpontosított. „Lee túl fiatal katonának."

„Valóban az," értett egyet Mushi. „Én csempésztem a fedélzetre. Nem volt számára biztonságos ott maradnia, ahol addig volt. Nem mintha velem nagyobb biztonságban lett volna," engedett. „Az Óceán Szellem úgy tűnik roppant gyengén céloz. Mikor elvitte Zhaot – nos, hálás vagyok, amiért Lee a képzése elkötelezettje. _Ő_ kitért."

„Kitért," ismételte Huojin zsibbadtan.

„Említettem már, hogy egyes szellemek nem különösebben szívlelik az unokaöcsémet?"

„…Persze." Persze, tudott az apró kamuiyről, amik feltűntek Ba Sing Seben; a tárgy-szellemek, a két-farkú macska-baglyok, a huncutság egyéb apró lényeiről. De az _Óceán_ és a _Hold_? Mikor, pontosan, hagyta el a világ az értelmét?

_Mikor láttál egy kamaszt megfulladni száraz földön._

„Mindenesetre, Tűz Népe fennhatóságú területet értünk," folytatta Mushi. „Azt hittük biztonságra leltünk. Sajnálatos módon tévedtünk." Egy pillanatra megállt, láthatóan megválogatva szavait. „Nem kívánjátok tudni a neveink. Ez valószínűleg bölcs. De hadd mondjak annyit, hogy a Zhao ellen tett cselekedeteim miatt a Sárkány Trón árulójának lettem kikiáltva, és velem Lee is." Újabb szünet. „És ha tudnák mire vagyunk képesek, amire Lee képesnek találta magát menekülésünk közben, sehol e világon nem tudnánk elbújni."

„Azért, mert tudtok gyógyítani?" Huojin megbotránkozva rázta meg a fejét. Nem gyűlölte a saját népét, nem, de a Tűz Úr- szellemek.

„Azért, _ahogy_ gyógyítanak." Amaya érdeklődve szemlélte Mushit. „Ti nem olyanok vagytok, mint a többi tűzidomár."

„Sozin és Azulon Tűz Urak tanításai szerint a tűz a sötétebb érzelmekből táplálkozik," mondta Mushi komolyan. „Gyűlölet. Fájdalom. Harag. Mindazon dolgok, melyek elferdítették nemzetünk és szellemünk. De hogy gyógyíts, _törődnöd_ kell. És ezzel a törődéssel az ember megtanulja, hogy a tűz származhat együttérzésből. Szeretetből. Még igaz haragból is, ami halálig védelmezi az ártatlanokat. Az igazi tűzidomítás, a sárkányok tanítása, magából az életből fakad. Amire képesek vagyunk, amik _vagyunk_… a puszta létünk bizonyítja, hogy a Tűz Úr _téved_."

„És a Tűz Úr akaratának ellenszegülni, árulás," fejezte be helyette Huojin.

„Még így is."

„Szóval…." Szellemek, nem volt udvarias mód a kimondására. „Miért nem vagytok halottak?"

Mushi fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Én Azulon Tűz Úr parancsnoksága alatt voltam. Miután ő meghalt… hatévesen hagytad el a kolóniákat? Akkor talán nem tudod, hogy a nemes vérből valóknak szokás hivatalos látogatást tenniük az új Tűz Úr előtt, és biztosítani őt a hűségükről." Felkuncogott. „Mivel fivérem hűsége kétségen felüli, Ozai Tűz Úr eltekintett megjelenésemtől."

Ennél többről volt szó, Huojin érezte. _De nem hiszem, hogy tudnom kell._

Akkor is. Volt valami, amit Mushi elhallgatott, amit _neki_ tudnia kellett. Hacsak a ledermedt agya rá tudna koncentrálni, hogy _mit_ is.

„Elraboltad a fiút az apjától," szólt Amaya egyenletesen.

Ah. Jah. Ez lenne az.

„Bizonyos értelemben, igen," ismerte be Mushi. Megint megtorpant; nem a szavait megválogató férfi számító módján, hanem egy fájdalmas emlékre való visszatekintés csendes sajgásával. „Három évvel ezelőtt, fivérem kudarcnak nyilvánította Leet, és kegyvesztettnek. Egészen azóta velem vándorolt. Bármennyire is fáj kimondanom, az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt fivéremet érdekli, hogy Lee velem van, mert a fiú és az őt bántani kívánók közt állok."

Huojin visszahőkölt. „A saját apja?"

„A nemesek ereje nem csupán a vérben rejlik, hanem az idomításban is," szólt Mushi komolyan. „A legtöbb tűzidomár négyéves, legkésőbb ötéves korára veti az első szikráit. A hatéves nagyon kései." Egy halk sóhaj. „Lee nem idomított lángot nyolcéves koráig."

„Nem jó?" Kérdezte Huojin Amayát. Lehet, hogy vér szerint Tűz Népe volt, de amaz tudott idomítani.

„Az Északi Törzs inkább a vérre hagyatkozik a politikában, semmint az idomításra," felelte az, régi keserűség nyomával. „De nem. Nem az. Négy év, Huojin. Képzelj el egy büszke embert, egy büszke _tűzidomárt_, aki négy évet él úgy át, hogy a hatalmon levők haszontalannak tartják az örökösét. Négy évnyi suttogás és leplezett fenyegetések az őt körülvevő udvaroncoktól." Átölelte magát, mintha sarki jég fagyát érezné. „Nem én vagyok a törzsből az első nő, aki elmenekült a hatalmi játszmák elől. Kétlem, hogy én lennék az utolsó." Kényszerítve kezeit, hogy kiegyenesedjenek, Mushira pillantott. „De ha Lee a fivéred örököse…."

„Van másik gyermek."

„Hát persze." Amaya felsóhajtott, keserűsége szomorúvá változott. „Egy erősebb idomár."

„Ebben, nem lennék olyan biztos," felelte Mushi elgondolkodva. „Lee mindig is küszködött az idomításával, igen. Éveket töltött olyan mozdulatok tanulásával, amiken mások könnyedén átszárnyaltak. Csak idő, elszántság és hajlíthatatlan gyakorlás adta azon képességeit, amiknek most birtokában van." Mushi szünetet tartott. „_Sozin_ stílusában."

Huojin kapkodta a fejét kettejük közt, ahogy zöld találkozott kékkel. Volt valami amit mondtak a szavakon túl. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy akarta-e tudni mit.

Amaya _hümmögött_. „Még nem bocsátottam meg, amiért megpróbált megölni."

„Nem kérem, hogy így tégy," válaszolta Mushi komolyan. És várt.

Percek múltak és Amaya végre felsóhajtott. „Gyógyító. És vízidomárnak tud látszani?"

„Úgy ahogy," bólintott Mushi. „A tűz erejét nehezebb kifacsarni a forró vízből, de Lee képes rá."

„A forró-„ Amaya szája tátva maradt. A kék szemek a válaszfal felé röppentek. „Képes rá?"

„Igen." Mushi elmosolyodott. „Akkor gondolt rá, mikor egy ember élete a kezeink közt hevert, és nem mertük elárulni magunkat."

„_Ő_ gondolt rá." Hangja csendes és álmélkodó volt. „Ő tudja?"

„Féltem elmondani neki," mondta Mushi csendesen. „Fivérem állítása, miszerint Lee egy kudarc, roppant… meggyőző volt."

„Nem vagyok idomár," mutatott rá Huojin megpróbálva szétválogatni a hirtelen feszültséget a levegőben.

„Huojin." Amaya megrázta a fejét, még mindig döbbenten. „Ez olyan lenne, mintha – mintha vizet idomítanék _lávából_. Létezik. Lehetséges. De _megtenni_…."

„Attól féltem, csak egy nagybáty kedves szemei lehettek," tűnődött Mushi. „Köszönöm a megerősítést, Amaya Úrnő."

Huojin maga is a válaszfalat vizslatta. „Úgy érted, sokkal erősebb, mint az apja hiszi."

„Az erőnek ehhez semmi köze," szólt Amaya szilárdan. „Lee-nek van _képzelőereje_. Akarata. Elszántsága." A kék szemek szinte izzottak. „Százból egy idomárban, _ezerből_ egy idomárban sincs meg ez az elszántság."

Mushi elmosolyodott.

„Te," szólt Amaya, majdnem kuncogva. „egy ravasz, szemhúnyó, intrikus egy vén tűzidomár vagy."

Mushi _majdnem_ ártatlannak tűnt.

„Egy gyógyító tűzidomár." Amaya most már nevetett. „Kiképezni őt érdekes lesz."

Huojin ellenőrizte, hogy még mindig ül-e. „Ki _akarod_ képezni?"

„Ha Luli belebotlana egy darab elhagyott nyers jádéba a sárban," felelte Amaya fanyarul, „nem vinné haza, mosná le és nézné meg mit lehetne belőle faragni?" A gyógyító rámosolygott. „El fogsz késni."

Nos, igen. „Biztos, hogy-?"

„Rendben leszünk," szólt Amaya erélyesen. „Köszönöm a segítséged, barátom."

Ami félreérthetetlen _később találkozunk, ne aggódj miatta_ volt. Huojin bólintott és elköszönt.

És megjegyezte magának, hogy ugorjon be még egyszer a rendelőbe úgy egy nap múlva. Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

_Rossz előérzetem van ezzel kapcsolatban._

* * *

_Hajnal._

Zuko visszahunyta szemeit, elfintorítva orrát. Nem érzett magában kevesebb késztetést a mozgásra, mióta….

„_Fáradt vagyok."_

Majdnem két napig egyhuzamban. Félig megfulladva követve teknős-fókákat egy áttörhetetlen erődbe. Átharcolva egy hirtelen mester-szintű vízidomáron, átvonszolva az Avatárt összeomló jégtáblákon és egy hóviharon, _megint_ betemettetve említett vízidomár által…."

És végül az életéért harcolva egy mester-tűzidomár ellen, aki teljességgel, őszintén, semmit sem akart jobban, mint őt holtan.

Jah. Fáradt volt.

_Mindenütt fáj._

Nem fizikális sajgás. Inkább az energiák reszkető kimerültsége, mintha egyetlen gerendába kapaszkodott volna egy tájfunban, és épp azelőtt vonták volna be, hogy a hullámok elborították volna.

_Kelj_ fel. _Mozogj. Kerülj napfényre_.

Csendes zavar, aztán óvatosság villant keresztül az agyán. Ami őrület volt, tűzidomár volt, szüksége volt a napra-

_Lee Föld Királysági, és Víz. Ne siesd el. Érj oda, de ne tedd nyilvánvalóvá._

Suttogás. Lökés. Mint mikor Bácsika hangja ugrott be a fejébe, amikor valami _nagyon nagy_ ostobaságot készült tenni. _Fura_ volt.

_Napfény. Most._

Automatikusan megjelölte a kijáratokat Amaya rendelőjében, ahogy ismeretlen területre való belépéskor szokta. Az utca nem volt választási lehetőség. De az a tolóajtó ott – ígéretesnek tűnt.

Eltolta a fát és papírt és belélegezte a zöldet. _Vízi kert_.

Nem voltak teknős-kacsák. Sem óriás lótuszok, amiket egyes nemesek kirakataiban látott. Egy méretes tó, egyik oldalán víz bugyogott fel olyan csacsogó tisztasággal, ami nagy mélységből fakadó forrásról árulkodott, a másik végen takaros gyógynövény-kertbe csurogva el. Nádbuzogányok, nyíló íriszek és sárga vízililiomok terjedtek a köves szélektől a mély víz pereméig és szivárványszínekben pompázó halak, nem nagyobbak a kisujjánál bujkáltak a levelek takarásában.

_Molly-guppik. Vadak és néhány a divatos fajtákból._

…_Ezt meg honnan tudom?_

_Ba Sing Se_, bökte meg újra a suttogás. _Tudod, mint ahogy azt is, hol vannak a Gyűrűk. Mikor van lámpaoltás. Hogyan juss le a kikötőbe anélkül, hogy túl sokan kérdezősködjenek_.

Lee. Az a suttogás Lee volt.

_Mit tett velem az a nő?_

Koncentrálj. Ülj le az erősítő napfénybe. _Lélegezz_.

Olyan volt, mint égő gyertyát hajítani egy tátongó szakadékba. Meleg és szívesen látott… de szellemek, olyan üresnek érezte magát.

_A tűzidomárok a nappal kelnek. Légy türelmes. Majdnem megölt. Csak lélegezz tovább._

Néhány perc telt el, és Bácsikája boldog sóhajjal ült le mellé. „Jómagam kissé meghűltnek érzem magam. Amaya úgy véli, hamarosan elmúlik."

„Csak ázni akarok. Napokig." Zuko mélyebbet lélegzett, próbálgatva a benne lakozó lobbanásnyi lángot. Még mindig sápadt árnyéka volt annak, aminek lennie kellett volna, de erősödött. „Olyan volt, mintha minden elmosódott volna." Újabb lélegzet. „Majdnem minden."

„De jól vagy-e?" Bácsika hangja nyugodt volt, csak árnyalt felhangjaival, hogy levadászik egy bizonyos vízidomárt nagyon rosszindulatúan, ha _nem_ volt az.

„Szén a tűzfazékban. Csak ki kell szárítanom belül a dolgokat…." Zuko fintorgott és összecsípte az orrnyergét. „Nem találok értelmet."

„Úgy vélem jogosan vagy így," mondta Iroh toleránsan. „A szellemekkel való eljárás mindig felkavaró." Szünetet tartott. „Kisöcsém? Ma még nem néztél rám."

„Félek," suttogta Zuko.

„Attól, amit látni fogsz?"

Zuko nyelt egyet. „Attól, amit te." _Ki vagyok én, Bácsikám? Ki?_

„Szeretett kisöcsémet látom," mondta Iroh halkan. „Zuko herceget. Fiát Ursának és Ozai Tűz Úrnak. A szemeid ezen nem változtatnak." Bácsika keze a vállán nyugodott. „És Leet látom, akit egyre jobban megismertem útjaink során." Felkuncogott. „De talán önző vagyok, hogy mindkettőtöket akarom."

„Honnan tudod mindig mit mondj?" tűnődött Zuko, ugyanolyan melengetőnek érezve a szavakat, mint a napot. „Én sose tudom mit mondjak."

„Néhány dolog idővel jár." Hallotta a mosolyt Iroh hangjában. „Légy türelmes. Fiatal vagy még."

_Nem akarok türelmes lenni! Azt akarom-_

Ez a gondolat összegubancolódni látszott, mint egy törpe-puma kölyök egy gombolyag fonálban, fújva és köpködve és valahogy teljességgel nevetségesen. _Ő_ talán vissza kívánta szerezni becsületét, de Lee képeket villantott fel arrogáns, egyenruhás Föld Királyság tábornokokról, akiket nem érdekelt, mit csinál a Dai Li, amíg rendet tartottak Ba Sing Seben.

_Nem így van! Okom van. Jó okom._

A suttogások mintha hullámot vetettek volna, zavartan.

_Ha nincs meg a becsületem, nem lehetek Apa örököse. Ha én nem vagyok_ – Azula _az_.

A népe. Oh, szellemek, a dolgok, amiket amaz a népével művelne. És a világgal.

_Föld és Víz. Maradj rejtve. Hárítsd ellenfeledet._

Ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni. Annak az esélye, hogy Aang valamikor a közeljövőben legyőzi a Tűz Urat a kevés és a semmi közt állt. Ami azt jelentette nem számított, ha Azula úgy gondolta bemérte a trónt. Bácsikának igaza volt. Pillanatnyilag az életben maradásra kellett koncentrálnia.

_Bácsikám._

Vetődött, tudva, hogy célpontja soha nem számított volna rá.

Ettől eltekintve is erős karok kapták el, gyengéden viszonozva a heves ölelést. „Zuko?"

_Család_. Nevetnie kellett, bánatosan, ahogy mindazok a laza darabok belül összeállni látszottak. „Azt hiszem valami félresikerült, Bácsikám. Földnek kéne lennünk. Hagyomány. Kitartás." Kényszerítette magát, hogy rezzenés nélkül nézzen bele a zöldbe. Ez _Bácsika_ volt. És valahogy, ez mindent jóvá tett. „Azt hiszem Lee Víz."

Iroh szemöldökei felszöktek, de visszamosolygott. És ha egy cseppnyit fanyar volt, Zuko nem hibáztathatta. „Talán ez előnyünkre válik, kisöcsém. Nem bánt minket, ha a körülöttünk levők idegennek látnak téged. Amíg nem látják mi vagy." Habozott. „Nehéz?"

„Más." Zuko visszahúzódott, csak annyit, hogy megdörzsölje szemöldökét. „Olyan, mintha egy áradás mindent kimosott volna a házadból és meg kell találnod dolgokat, és visszaraknod." Oldalt pillantott. „Mi van, ha nem csinálom jól?"

„Jól?" kérdezte Iroh csendesen. „Vagy ugyanúgy? Nem olyan vagyok, amilyen voltam, Ba Sing Se ostroma előtt. Semmi baj a változással, kisöcsém. A növekedéssel. Amíg igaz valódban gyökerezve maradsz."

„Azt hiszem, már megtettem," felelte Zuko halkan. Felpillantott. „Téged tettelek vissza elsőnek."

A zöld szemek elkerekedtek. „Kisöcsém?"

„Mikor lesújtott téged…." Zukonak meg kellett állnia és lélegeznie. „Ha ő azt teszi, amit Apa akar – akkor én nem akarom többé."

Iroh meglepve kapott levegő után.

„Azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy _elfogjam_ az Avatárt. És el is fogom! Meg kell állítani. Bárki, aki képes arra… amit a flottával tett… _meg kell_ állítani." Zuko ökölbe szorította kezeit, megpróbálva lecsendesíteni remegésüket. _Nem vagyok áruló_. „De nem áldozom fel a népem, hogy ezt tegyem. És nem hagyom, hogy _Azula_ feláldozza őket." _Nyugalom. Csak… légy nyugodt_. „A bácsikám vagy. Nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer ez történjen veled. _Nem hagyom_." _Maradj nyugodt. Gondolkodj_. „Tudom – nehéz dolgom van a vérmérsékletemmel. De meg fogom próbálni. Gátat vetni a lángnak. _Gondolkodni_." _Azula egy akadály. Sokkal nagyobb tűzerővel_. „Ő azt várja majd, hogy tűzidomárként támadjak. Egyenesen szembe, a gyilkos döfésért. Ha meg tudom kerülni, elhárítani…." Cserben hagyták a szavak és vállat vont.

„Kezdetnek megfelel," bólintott Iroh és felállt. „Amaya Úrnő azt mondja, még van egy kis időnk, mielőtt bármilyen páciense érkezne. És _meglehetős_ látatlanok vagyunk."

Még kimerülten is, Zuko szíve megrebbent. Lábra kecmergett. „Tudunk gyakorolni?"

„Finoman," javasolta Iroh. „A víz chi-je még mindig zavarja a sajátunkat."

Az rendben volt. Nem érezte magát a gyertya-gyújtásnál többre képesnek. De akkor is. „_Gyakorolhatunk_."

Iroh rákacsintott és állásba mozdult.

Zuko követte, boldog fél-szívdobbanásnyival mögötte.

* * *

Reggeli, néhány jó csésze tea és egy kisöccs biztonságosan betelepítve Amaya kertjébe egy gyógyítói tekerccsel és paranccsal, hogy szívjon egy kis napfényt. Ezt elintézve, Iroh elcsípte Amayát két páciens között. „Beszélnünk kell."

„Azt mondtad ki fogsz menni munkát keresni." Amaya hangja enyhe volt, de egy sötét szemöldök kíváncsian ívelt.

„És fogok is," erősítette meg Iroh. „Ez nem tart soká, remélem." A homlokát ráncolta. „Mennyi igaz abból, amit… megformáltál az unokaöcsémben?"

„Majdnem mind," felelte a gyógyító egyszerűen. „A maszk a saját lényed darabkáit használja és újraalakítja őket, mintha itt formálódtak volna, a Föld Királyság-„

„Kisöcsém meggyőződve látszik lenni, hogy Lee Vízi Törzs."

Amaya megtorpant gondolat-közben. Pislogott és lassan bólintott. „Azt hiszem, ennek van értelme."

„Van-e?"

„Tegnap leellenőriztem néhány tekercset," tudatta vele a gyógyító. „Kutattam bármit, ami megmagyarázhatná mi történt. Nem találtam, de találtam valami mást. Valamit, amit majdnem elfelejtettem." Józan pillantással nézett rá. „Olyasvalakitől kapta azt a sebet, akiben megbízott."

Iroh megrezzent. Ami, tudta, elég válasz volt.

„Nem közvetlen az egyik csakrán van, de egy csapás ott, ahol a test csatornái közül olyan sok fut össze masszív chi-erővel mögötte…. Ha azt a sebet egy vízidomár okozta volna, olyan páciensem lenne, akinek nincsen akarata, nem kíván élni. Egy üres héj, aki – semmit sem akarna."

Iroh kiegyenesedett, felfogva a borzasztó igazságot. „Akinek a belső tüze kihunyt."

Amaya fejet hajtott. „Pontosan úgy."

„Tehát a kisöcsém-„

„Meglepően jól túlélte," jelentette a gyógyító. „Nagyon kell, hogy szeresd, hogy egyáltalán képes volt felkortyolni ezt a vigaszt." A kertet elzáró válaszfalak felé pillantott. „Évek óta aszályban élt. Bármi is történt… nem tudom, hogy a szellemek voltak-e, vagy egyszerűen az, hogy ilyen közel került a halálhoz. A seb ott van. De az energiák, amiket eltorlaszolt újra áramolni kezdenek."

„Szeretet, és család és alkalmazkodási képesség," mormolta Iroh. Fontolóra vette mindezt és elsápadt.

„Én ezt jó dolognak tartanám, Mushi," mondta Amaya némi darabossággal.

„Bárki másról egyet értenék," ismerte el Iroh. „De ez a kisöcsém. Ha a zűrnek _bármi_ módja van, hogy rátaláljon, rá fog."

* * *

Zuko felsóhajtott és beárnyékolta szemeit, ahogy a tekercsen jelölt chi meridiánok úszni látszottak a szemei előtt. A napfény lehet, hogy aranyló cseppről cseppre betöltötte a belső űrt, de a többi része nem tűnt hajlandónak ugyanolyan jól viselni. Nem ma.

Elnézve a fényességtől, megpillantott egy macska-karomnyi fehéret függeni a kék égen. És feszültté vált.

_Yue._

Vagy La, ha formálisan kívánta megidézni a Hold-szellemet. Amit _nem_ akart.

De nehéz volt félre nézni.

Fintorogva, Zuko biztonságosan letette a tekercset a hordozható írótálcára és a tavacskához sétált. El kellett terelnie a figyelmét.

Ugyanakkor, maga az olvasás valószínűleg rendben volna, ha a gyakorlat nem lett volna a figyelem elterelések egyetlen hosszú sora.

A mozdulatai helyesek voltak. Egy előnye, hogy a csontjaiig kellett vernie az alapokat. Nem felejtett. De energiáinak áramlása – valahogy sántított. Furcsa.

_Amaya szerint majd leülepszik. Légy türelemmel._

Ráadásul valami piszkálta az összpontosítását. Nem Lee. Legalábbis, nem hitte, hogy Lee az. Lee egy bökdösés volt, suttogás. Bármi is zavarta, az sokkal – irányzottabb volt. Mint viharos szelek lökése. A hajó elmozdulása a hullámokon.

_Taszít, és vonz._

_Bosszantó_ volt.

Leguggolt a vízhez, nézve, ahogy sokszínű testek cikáznak ki és be a napfénybe. Nem különbözött annyira a kikötőben való ücsörgéstől, nézve ahogy a tengeri élet köröz és táncol ahogy a hullámok nekimosódtak. Nem volt viszont só. A légzés valahogy nem egészen tűnt ugyanolyannak nélküle.

_Szárazföldön éltél tizenhárom éves korodig_, morgott magára Zuko. _Nem lehet, hogy hiányozzon a világ körüli hajózás szóbeszédet és mítoszokat kergetve._

Nem. Nem igazán. De a hajó kiszámítható volt. Edzés, egy mítosz kergetése, számolni egy olyan legénységgel, csak egy kicsivel kevésbé akart ott lenni, mint ő. Stabil. Józan. Se szellemek, se Avatár, se vérdíj a fejükön.

Míg meg nem pillantott egy lehetetlen fényt a Déli Sarknál, és onnantól minden katasztrofálisan rosszra fordult.

_Ha akkor elkapom, ha akkor_ megtartom _– most nem lennénk ebben a zűrben_.

Sóhajtva, Zuko végigvonta ujjait a tavacska felszínén. A múlt elmúlt. Azzal kellett törődnie, ami volt, nem pedig egy légidomár utáni hajszára vágyakozni, aki még csak nem is érintett vizet….

Felemelte a kezét és egy vékony ívnyi víz vele emelkedett.

_Mi a-?_

Elfröccsent és eltűnt, ahogy egy gyors gurulás yardokra vitte a tótól. Nem izzott és nem volt kéz-alakú – de voltak benn halak. Soha nem tudhattad biztosan.

Készenléti állásba rúgva lábait Zuko gyanakodva méregette a tavat, készen, hogy szükség esetén kiperzselje a létezésből. Ha tudja egyáltalán, szellemekkel belekeveredve.

Semmi. Csak a víz csendes duruzsolása.

„Lee?" Amaya csendben lépett elő a kerti ösvényről. „Szünetet tartok ebédelni, ha csatlakoznál hozzám. Meddig jutottá-„ Derűs aggodalommal meredt rá és beállására. „Történt valami?"

„Vannak szellemek a vizedben?" kérdezte Zuko feszülten.

„Tudomásom szerint nincsenek." A gyógyító türelmesen rámosolygott. „Kissé paranoid vagy, ugye?"

„Csak azért, mert rám vadásznak."

* * *

„Teát készítesz?" mormolta Huojin halkan, túl halkan, hogy a nála magasabb rangú őr meghallhassa. Nem mintha Yaozu Biztosúr észrevehette volna, amilyen elszánt volt, hogy kerítsen egy gőzölgő csészényit mielőtt nekiindultak túlságosan is korán az esti műszaknak, de fő a biztonság.

_Ma egész este keverik az őröket_, gondolta Huojin. _Úgy tűnik némi plusz biztonsági őrre van szükségük fenn a Felső Gyűrűn. Vajon mi történhet?_

Nem mintha számított volna, amíg a Felső Gyűrűn maradt. Nem az ő szomszédsága, nem az ő problémája. Odafenn kapirgálni gyors útja volt a Dai Li-ba botlásnak, és ezt az örömet ugyanolyan hamar kihagyta volna. Nem úgy a teát.

„Igen," mosolygott rá Mushi, üres ülőhelyek felé intve párosukat. „Életem egyik csendesebb öröme." Kuncogott. „És itt jön egy némileg hangosabb."

Huojin felvonta szemöldökét, ahogy Lee besétált az ajtón, érezve ahogy érdeklődés és megkönnyebbülés mosott át rajta. A kölyök kissé szakadozottnak tűnt a szélein, mindenfelé felmeredő rövid hajjal és tintától maszatos kezekkel és ingujjal. De ez piszkosul jobb volt, mint a félig-fulladt Amaya futonján.

„Nos?" kérdezte Mushi.

„…tanonc engedélyt szereztem," ismerte be Lee, elővéve a vékony papírlapokat csak annyira, hogy Mushi ráragyogjon, mielőtt visszatűrte a köpenye alá.

„Ah, nagyon jó! Teát?"

Lee kétkedő pillantást vetett rá. „Gőzölt levél-lötty?"

„Hogy mondhat valaki a saját családomból ilyesmit?" A fejét csóválva Mushi kitöltötte Yaozu teáját.

A tiszt felvette – aztán másodszor is belélegezte, lassan kortyolgatva és felsóhajtott. „Ez a legjobb tea a városban!"

„A titkos hozzávaló," mondta Mushi széles mosollyal, „a szeretet."

Visszasétált a bolt hátulja felé, míg Lee elnyomott egy nyögést.

Huojin kuncogott, túlságosan is jól emlékezve milyen volt büszke tizenhat évesnek lenni. „Ne aggódj. Mikor annyi idős leszel, mint ő, majd te is zavarba hozhatod a _te_ unokaöccseidet."

Lee pislogott és az összes szín kifutott az arcából.

_Mit mo-? Oh. „Egy másik gyermek," persze. Akkor is. Még ha Apu jobban is szereti a testvéredet, miért nézel úgy ki, mint aki inkább nézne szembe egy támadó dillo-oroszlánnal._

A bolt ajtó kicsapódott.

„Elegem van a várakozásból!" A dühös kamasz menekült előző napról, hüvelybe tett kampó-kardjai csillogva a bolt fényeiben, ahogy Lee és Mushi irányába mutatott. „Ez a két férfi tűzidomár!"

_Oh, pokolba._

* * *

_Te fattyú._

A világ vizes homályon tűnt átcsillamlani, ahogy Jet előhúzta kardjait. Zuko szándékosan visszatartotta kezeit az ökölbe szorulástól. Nincsenek kardok, sehogy sem tudna szembeszállni valaki olyan gyors, mint Jet ellen puszta kézzel – átkozott edzett reflexek. Ha hagyja, hogy a kezei összezáródjanak, a tréning bekapcsolna és ott helyben tüzet idomítana reflexből jövő önvédelemből. Ami mindkettejüket megöletné.

_Te átkozott! Mi nem tettünk neked semmit. Miért?_

„Tudom, hogy tűzidomárok!" morogta Jet. „Láttam a vénembert felmelegíteni a teáját!"

_A komp. Fenébe._

„Teázóban dolgozik," mutatott rá Huojin őr-társa szárazon.

_Persze. Maradj csendben_, mondta magának Zuko. Hagyd, hogy mások beszéljék le Jetet. Szellemek voltak a tudói ő nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy megtehesse, nem egy áttanult nap után, miután megválaszolgatta Amaya kimerítő kérdéseit arról, hogy mit tehet és mit nem tehet egy paciensért. Prioritási sorrend bírálatát eléggé tanultnak, seb-kezelését megfelelőnek és gyógyító idomítását figyelemreméltóan jónak osztályozta olyasvalakihez képest, aki nagyobbrészt ösztönből dolgozott. Talán büszke lett volna rá, ha nem lett volna annyira kimerült.

És ideges. Egyértelműen ideges. Egészen a tó óta. Ami rosszabbodott, mióta a nap lement. Sokkal rosszabb.

_Taszít, és vonz._

Az _őrületbe_ kergette.

És Jet nem segített. „Tűzidomár, én mondom nektek!" erősködött a lázadó.

A tiszt egyáltalán nem tűnt lenyűgözöttnek és Huojin felkelt, hogy fedezze. „Dobd el a kardokat, fiú. Csak nyugodtan."

„Meg kell védened magad," szólt Jet, agyszerre zordan és önelégülten. „És akkor mindenki tudni fogja. Csak tessék, mutasd csak meg nekik mire vagy ké-„

Lökés és vonás és a _fenébe_ is, nem állhatott itt csak úgy! _Miért nem voltál képes _békén hagyni _minket_!

Porcelán csörömpölt földrengésként, és három csészényi tea hirtelen Jet arcába csapódott.

_Mi a…?_

„Tűzidomár?" húzta el vonatottan Huojin a hirtelen csendbe. „Nekem inkább _teaidomárnak_ tűnik."

_Kérlek add, hogy Bácsika egyenes képet bírjon vágni_, fohászkodott Zuko. „A bácsikámat hívod tűzidomárnak. Elment az _eszed_?"

„Láttam-„

„Nem tudom mit láttál. Nem érdekel." Zuko megtette az utolsó lépést, amire szüksége volt, hogy Huojin vigyázatlan, dao-val felfegyverzett társához érjen. „Nézd _ezt_!"

Húzd a pengéket. Válaszd szét. _Mozdulj_.

És állt a harc.

* * *

Iroh a homlokának csapta a kezét, ahogy egyre több berendezési tárgy esett áldozatul a párbajnak. Normál esetben nem aggódott volna Zukoért; pihenten és készen, unokaöccse a legtöbb Jet-szintű harcost kevesebb, mint egy perc alatt letudta. Viszont, amilyen fáradt volt, az Amaya vízidomításától még mindig felkavart chi-vel… ez necces lehet.

_Hogy az ördögbe hajított a kisöcsém_ teát?

„Jó forrón szolgáljátok fel a teát, he?" mormolta Huojin, figyelve bármiféle nyílásra, hogy szétválaszthassa a csatázó fiatalokat.

„Úgy bizony," helyeselt Iroh egy pillanatnyi döbbenet után_. Hát persze. Tudunk tüzet mozgatni. A történetek szerint a sárkánygyermekek még lávát is tudtak idomítani, és_ az _tüzes föld. Tüzes víz… nocsak, nocsak._

És nem lenne ez roppant kellemetlen meglepetés bárki számára, aki elméletileg vízidomároknak kedvező terepre zárja unokaöccsét? Már látott is néhány taktikai előnyt-

_Reccs._

…Oh, egek. Talán jobb is volt, hogy Zuko nem itt dolgozott. Ez a bejárati ajtó _volt_.

* * *

_Fenébe. Jobb, mint gondoltam_, ébredt rá Zuko, dao összezárva Jet kardjaival. Eközött, a kimerültség közt, és hogy nem akarta _megölni_ az idiótát….

_Bajban lehetek._

„Biztosan fáraszt már azoknak a kardoknak a használata," hergelte Jet. „Miért nem hátrálsz el és hagyod, hogy az öreg megsüssön?"

_Mert nem vagyok hülye. Mert a bácsikám tízszer annyit ér, mint te, plusz egy törpe puma a tetejébe. Mert annyira becsavart a szükség, hogy bánts valakit, hogy_ ártatlan idegenek _után vetnéd magad, ha azt hinnéd Tűz Népéből valók._

_Nem csoda, hogy Katara gyűlöl._

„Kérlek, fiam, zavart vagy!" Kiáltotta Iroh az ajtónyílásból. „Nem tudod mit csinálsz!"

_Nem, Bácsikám. Tudja. Ez a gond._

Nem csak egyféleképpen. Ez nem ment túl jól.

_Nincs többé kölyök-kesztyű._

Lélegezz és _koncentrálj_ és vezess belső tüzet egy gyors löketnyi sebességbe, leszorítva egy kampó-kardot, megfordul és közelít és _lecsap_-

…_Nem tudom elhinni, hogy lebukott._

Legalább kinyírta azt az átkozott fűszálat.

* * *

_Valakinek meg kell tanítania ennek a kölyöknek, hogy a hétköznapi emberek nem ölik meg a problémáikat_, gondolta Huojin marón, figyelmen kívül hagyva Yaozu hebegését a kölcsönvett kardjairól, ahogy megpróbált utat találni a két kétségbeesett küzdő közé anélkül, hogy bármelyiket is megölné. Legalábbis, Lee kétségbeesett volt. A másik menekült a gyűlölet és düh olyan lavináját lovagolta, hogy az sem érdekelte volna, ha valaki levágja a kezét, amíg köpdösheti a mérgét.

„Látjátok?" vicsorogta a bajkeverő, egy kút szélén egyensúlyozva. „A Tűz Népe megpróbál elhallgattatni-„

Hirtelen elvigyorodva, Huojin visszarohant be.

_Reméljük, hogy a tulaj – igen!_

Megragadva azt, amit keresett, visszafutott a harc felé. _Gondolkodj gyorsan, kölyök. Mielőtt valaki eltűnődik, hogy egy _vízidomár_ miért nem használja ki egy kút előnyét_. „Lee!"

* * *

_Fenébe, mögöttem van, nem tudok-_

„Lee!"

Forró és közeli és _vonz_-

Megperdülve, hagyta szabad kezét ívben kilendülni és _taszított_.

Egy kannányi forró tea csapódott Jetnek egy tűzlabda erejével, lelőve őt.

_Belép, lefegyverez, befejez- nem!_

Lábbal még mindig Jet csuklóján, Zuko megállította a dao-t egy ujjnyira a kamasz torkától.

„Jó, tartsd ott," szólt Huojin szaporán, vas kötelékekkel belépve, ahogy Jet zihált, megpróbálva visszanyerni lélegzetét. Bal csukló biztosítva, az őr hátraintette Zukot és felrántotta Jetet annyira, hogy elkapja a kamasz zúzott csuklóját mögé a bilincsbe. „Le van tartóztatva fiatalember." A zöld szemek visszacsaptak Zukora. „Dobd el a kardot. Most."

Erősen zihálva, Zuko bólintott és letette a pengét. Távol Jet lába ügyéből. Keményen edzett, hogy elfogva is képes legyen harcolni. Nem fogja feltételezni, hogy a _szabadságharcos_ nem szedett fel pár trükköt.

„Engem?" kapkodott levegő után Jet. „Ők _Tűz Népe_!"

„Nem, nem vagyunk!" Zuko hagyta haragjának és csalódottságának egy részét a hangjába szivárogni. „Te _barom_! Azt mondtad friss kezdetet akarsz! Hát én is! De ha ez az egyetlen módja annak, hogy egy hozzád hasonló _idióta_ ne _támadjon a bácsikámra_… fenébe is, anyám a Nagy Ködös Mocsárba valósi volt!"

Halálos csend az utcán. _Érezte_, ahogy a bámészkodók döbbenten bámulnak.

Teától ázott tömeggé lelapult vad barna hajjal Jet rápislogott. „Ugye most csak viccelsz."

„_Úgy_ nézek én ki, mint aki _viccel_?"

Jet nem állt ellen, mikor Huojin talpra rángatta, elborzadt undortól elfancsalodott képpel. „Te – te _bogarakat_ eszel!"

„Soha nem ettél pirított selyemhernyót? Ejnye, miről maradtál le, gyermekem." Iroh szigorú pillantást vetett Jetre. „Lee anyja sokkal civilizáltabb és becsületesebb volt, mint a legtöbb ember, akivel akárhol találkoztam. Megköszönném, ha nem sértenéd meg testvérem feleségének emlékét."

„De– ti- _Ködös Mocsár?_"

Zuko undorodva az feldobta üres kezeit. „Most már látod, miért _nem_ mondtuk el?"

Jet kötelékeinek tűnt roskadni. „Nem csoda, hogy olyan lopakodós vagy…."

_Működik?_ Zuko a tömegre pillantott, hitetlenség nyomai után kutatva. _Nem tudom elhinni, hogy működik… o-ó._

Nem volt szüksége Lee borzongására, hogy felismerje a Dai Li párost a tömegen keresztülsétálni. Még ha az egyenruhák nem is árulták volna el, ahogy a bámészkodók elolvadtak útjukból, szinte ordította, hogy bajosak. „Valami gond van?" kérdezte az egyik higgadtan.

„Én mondom, gond!" A teázó tulajdonosa ujjával Jet felé bökött. „Ez a fiatalember összezúzta a boltomat és rátámadt az egyik alkalmazottamra!"

„Téves személyazonosság," szólt Huojin szárazon. „Már megoldottuk." Hangja megkeményedett. „Igaz?"

„Nem gondoltam-„ kezdte Jet.

„Az már igaz." Huojin egy professzionális mosolyt vetett a Dai Li felé. „Köszönjük a segítséget. De most már minden rendben levőnek tűnik." Tiszteletteljesen tiszt-társára pillantott. „Igaz, uram?"

„A fiú könnyen megúszta," morgott a tiszt. „Megtámadni a város legjobb tea-készítőjét!"

„Oh ho ho," kuncogott Iroh. „Ez nagyon kedves."

Zuko nem volt biztos benne, hogy nevessen, vagy felnyögjön. A Nyugat Sárkánya, tea-készítő….

_Két levél az erdőben. Egyszerű menekültek vagyunk. Ha Bácsika boldog azzal, amit csinál, míg pihenünk – hát, ne szúrd el._

Zuko megpróbált, nagyon keményen nem visszanézni a romhalmazra, amit ő és Jet műveltek a teázóval. _…Jobban az eddiginél_.

Úgy tűnik nem csinálta olyan rosszul, mert a Dai Li távozott. Bár nem anélkül, hogy fontolgató pillantást ne vetettek volna felé.

_Lee. Légy Lee._

Rátámaszkodott erre a suttogásra, és levegőt kapkodott, mindenféle légzéskontroll nélkül. Remegj kicsit, mint egy frissen toborzott, most, hogy a harci-láz elenyészett. Közelebb húzódott nagybátyjához, aki a rémült menekült egyetlene volt a világon.

Megfordultak és távoztak, és most már _tényleg_ össze akart esni.

Később, ígérte magának Zuko. És elrejtett egy bosszúszomjas vigyort, mikor a tiszt visszaszerezte daoját és elrángatta Jetet, az út minden lépésén végiggyalázva rabja füleit.

„Uraim?" Huojin rájuk vonta szemöldökét. „Ha idelépnének egy percre, lenne még néhány kérdésem."

„Ezúttal megúszhatja egy figyelmeztetéssel," szólt halkan, miután engedelmeskedtek. „Ami jó is mindannyiunk számára. A Dai Li általában nem vesződik találom bajkeverők kihallgatásával mielőtt elszámolna velük, de fő a biztonság." Aggodalom söpört el arcáról, utat engedve bosszankodó dühnek. „Lee, mégis mi az ördögöt képzeltél mit csinálsz?"

„Megtámadta a nagybátyámat!" tiltakozott Zuko.

„Tudod, nem vagyok védtelen puszta-kézzel," mondta Iroh türelmesen. „Rendben lettem volna-„

„És ha valaki felismeri a formádat?"

_Ez_ bizony leállította Bácsikát.

„Francba," nyögte Huojin. Bánatos együttérzéssel pillantott Irohra. „Nem szívesen mondom, de igaza van. Kapunk időnként katonákat a Külső Falról idelenn. Néhányuk elég közel volt az akcióhoz, hogy észrevegyen dolgokat." Újabb zöld-szemű pillantás Zuko irányába. „Akkor is. _Ott voltunk_ _helyben_. Hagyd, hogy mi intézzük el. Erre van az Őrség."

Zavartan, Zuko Irohra pillantott. Aki beszélni kezdett, megtorpant és végül megrázta a fejét. „Úgy tűnik kettőnk közül egyikünk sincs tisztában olyan szokásokkal, melyek uralkodhatnak a Föld Királyság nagyobb városaiban," szólt Iroh őszintén. „Ha volnál oly szíves és tájékoztatnál bennünket hogyan működik az Őrség Ba Sing Seben? Hogy elkerülhessünk egyéb félreértéseket."

„Olyan Őrség vagyunk, mint bárhol, azt hiszem," felelte Huojin fanyarul. „Betartatjuk a törvényt. Vizsgálódunk kisebb lopásokban. Visszatartjuk az embereket attól, hogy _megöljék_ egymást?"

„Tényleg?" kérdezte Zuko, még zavarodottabban.

Ezúttal Huojin volt az, aki habozott. Rámeredt. Vissza Irohra. „Komolyan beszél?"

„Unokaöcsém ritkán nem komoly," felelte Iroh nyersen. „Nem vagyunk hozzászokva, hogy ilyen védelem mindenkire kiterjedjen." Szünetet tartott, megválasztva szavait. „Egyesek úgy mondanák, hogy a mi kellemetlen pozíciónkban lévők nem érdemlik meg az életet, ha nem tudnak harcolni, hogy megtartsák." Vállat volt. „A nyilvánvalót leszámítva – úgy hiszem húszéves voltam, mikor szembetalálkoztam az első orgyilkosommal a klánom szállásán kívül. Lee… nem rendelkezett ilyen szerencsével."

Huojin rámeredt. Hitetlenkedő pillantást fordított Zuko felé.

„Mi az?" kérdezte Zuko ingerülten. A harcnak vége volt, fáradt volt és nem számít milyen halkan tartották hangjukat, túlságosan sok szem tapadt rájuk.

És ismerte ezt a pillantást az őr arcán. Ismerte és sziszegve levegőt vett. „_Soha_ ne merészelj sajnálni," vakkantotta halkan és dühösen. „Ha jobb lennék, nem _mernének_ jönni." _Ha jobb lennék. Ha Apa szeretne. Zhao soha nem merészelte volna, ha ő- ha én-_

Ökölbe szorított kezekkel, hűvösen elfordult. „Szüksége van még valamire?"

„…Hadd beszéljek a bácsikáddal egy percre."

* * *

Huojin alig várta meg, míg Lee hallótávon kívül ér, mielőtt szembenézett volna Mushival. „Orgyilkosok?" sziszegte, alig suttogva. „És mi a pokol a _nyilvánvaló_?"

Mushi kétkedő arccal nézett rá. „Úgy vélem tudod, ha belegondolsz."

_Agni Kai. Oh. A Pokolba._

Tűzidomárok. Idomárok, akiknek joguk volt kihívni, vagy kihívottnak _lenni_, mikor ketten szembeszálltak egymással. Párbajok, amik tarthattak sebzésig, vagy halálig.

_Fenébe. Soha nem gondoltam bele igazán. A népünk itt, egyszerűen csak_ emberek. _Legtöbbje életében soha nem akart bántani senkit. De a tűzidomárokat… gyilkolásra képzik._ Mindüket.

„Igaz. Buta kérdés," nyögte ki Huojin egyenetlen hangon. „De – _orgyilkosok_?"

„Azt mondtam nem volt biztonságos Lee számára hátra maradni." Mushi méregette őt tekintetével, és felsóhajtott. „Kifejezetten azért, mert épp csak túlélt egy Zhao tengernagy által megrendelt merényletet. Nem szabadott megtudnia, hogy kudarcot vallott."

_Behívtak tanácsadónak az emberhez, aki megpróbálta megölni az unokaöcsédet. És te felcsempészted a tengernagy saját inváziós hajójára és megúsztad. _Ki_ vagy te?_ „Tizenhat éves," tiltakozott Huojin.

„A háborút ez nem érdekli. A szellemeket nem érdekli. Az apját sem érdekli." Mushi szomorúan rámosolygott. „Köszönet segítségedért. Roppant okos és időszerű volt. Most pedig, úgy vélem Yaozu Biztosúr már vár." Meghajtotta fejét. „Ne aggódj. Gondom lesz rá, hogy Lee pihenjen. Sokkal civilizáltabb egy jó éjszakányi alvás után."

_Civilizált_, gondolta Huojin tompán, elindulva, hogy csatlakozzon Yaozuhoz és morcos rabjához. _Oma és Shu. Hogy hívhat valaki egy olyan földet, ahol ilyesmi történik gyerekekkel civilizáltnak?_

Csakhogy _nem_ történt gyerekekkel, az alapján, amit hallott. Nem a hétköznapiakkal. Még a hétköznapi tűzidomárokkal sem. A Tűz Népe politika romlott volt, igaz, de a nemesek, akik tengernagyi tisztet érdemeltek ki nem próbáltak megöletni olyanokat, akik nem jelenthettek fenyegetést-

_Oh, Agni_. Huojin majdnem megbotlott egy macskakőben, ami ferdén maradt miután valami helyi földidomár az utcával játszott. Tucatnyi apró tény, amit Mushi elejtett a helyére pottyant és a minta olyasvalami volt, amit már mérföldekre észre kellett volna vennie. _Fivére_ kétségen felül _hű a Tűz Úrhoz? Nem egyszerűen nemesek. Nagy nevek!_

A legmagasabb osztály a nemzetben, magát a királyi családot leszámítva. Harcosok. Példátlan erejű tűzidomárok. És – igen – orgyilkosok célpontjai, mikor az udvari politika csúnyábbra fordult a szokásosnál. Egészen a gyerekekig.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy az ok, amiért Lee úgy viselkedett, mintha azt várná, hogy az emberek megpróbálják megölni… mert azt várta, hogy az emberek _megpróbálják megölni_.

_És itt rejtőznek, Ba Sing Seben. Közemberként. Nem csak kétségbeesettek. Fogalmuk sincs._

Fintorogva, Huojin fejben végigfuttatta valószínű őrjárati teendőit. Nem volt mit tenni, nem fog tudni beugrani a rendelőhöz sokkal későbbig. És ez nem olyasfajta dolog volt, amit egy cetlin elmondhat Amayának.

„Hová visztek?" morogta Jet, visszatért daccal, most, hogy Lee és Mushi eltűntek szem elől.

„Az őrsre," mondta Huojin hangosan, észrevéve a két rongyos kamaszt átsiklani utánuk az éjszakai tömegen. „Szerencsédre. Hadd meséljek neked egy kicsit a Dai Li-ról…."


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Mindenkihez, aki úgy gondolja, hogy Zuko újabban túl sok kedves emberrel találkozott… először is emlékezzetek rá, hogy nem tudják kicsoda. Másodszor, egyesek közülük lehetnek Iroh Fehér Lótusz kapcsolatai. Harmadszor, az emberek Ba Sing Seben messzemenően megpróbálják elkerülni a bajt. (Dai Li a bajkeverőknek, valaki?) És végül, emlékezzetek Zuko általános szerencséjére. Mikor a dolgok _tényleg_ rosszra fordulnak, akkor azt _katasztrofálisan_ teszik.

* * *

„Szóval." Biztonságban behúzódva új lakásukba, Iroh forró vizet öntött egy csészébe unokaöccse előtt. Nincs értelme elvesztegetni jó teát egy kísérletre. „Meg tudod nekem mutatni még egyszer?"

Gyengéd szavak, amik remélte, köznapian hangzanak az óvatosan megválogatott helyett. Zuko olyan keményen küzdött, olyan hosszan, hogy elsajátítsa Sozin stílusát. Hogy úgy idomítson tüzet, ahogy mások állítása szerint kellett. Most megtanulni, hogy kövesse a saját ösztöneit és kísérletezzen – finom, nagyon finom feladat volt.

_Próbálkozott és elbukott olyan sokszor. És Azulával és a fivéremmel… soha nem volt biztonságos elbukni._

_De kudarcok nélkül hogy fedezhetünk fel bármi újat? És ez új. Vagy talán, nagyon régi._

„Nem vagyok biztos benne," ismerte be Zuko. „Csak – feldühödtem." Beharapva ajkát összpontosításában, megérintette a gőzölgő vizet és lassan felemelte kezét.

Vékonyan és gyöngyözőn egy szálnyi víz az ujjhegyéhez tapadt.

Lélegzetét visszafojtva, Iroh figyelte.

Víz esett vissza a csészébe és Zuko bosszúsan felszisszent. A homlokát ráncolta. Mozdulatlanná tette magát és direkt kilélegzett, lassan és könnyeden. Kanalazó mozdulatba merítette ujjait, mintha egy maroknyi lángot gyűjtött volna.

Egy vízgömb csillogott tenyerén, még mindig gőzölögve.

_Megcsinálta_. Iroh újra szabadon lélegzett, szárnyaló szellemmel. „Nagyszerű."

„Csak egy kis víz, Bácsikám."

„És egy makk is csak egy apró dió," mosolygott Iroh. „Bebizonyítottad, hogy meg lehet csinálni. Erre építünk." Mosolya bánatossá fordult. „Holnap. Mindkettőnknek elfoglalt napja volt."

Zuko visszalejtette a gömböt a csészéjébe, száraz tenyerére bámulva. „Úgy nézek ki, mint egy vízidomár."

„Talán legjobb lenne nem tenni ezt a Tűz Bölcsek előtt, igaz," ismerte be Iroh. Mind a Tűz Úr, mind a Tűz Úr örököse a _tűz_ gyermekei voltak. Semmi más elem nem elégséges. „De kétlem, hogy bármelyikük is itt lenne. És gondolj bele, kisöcsém. Most már, ha vizestömlőt hordasz, bárhol idomíthatsz Ba Sing Seben. _Anélkül_, hogy elárulnád magad." Kuncogott. „És ami azt illeti – _tökéletesen_ elmondtad a történetünket."

Zuko elvörösödött és lehajtotta fejét. „Nem hittem, hogy működött volna."

„Más körülmények közt, valószínűleg nem is," válaszolta Iroh egyenesen. „Nagyon rossz hazudozó vagy, Zuko herceg. Ami nem olyasmi, amiért szégyenkezned kellene." Kellemetlen volt, igen. Közel halálos, adva a vipera-skorpiók fészkét, amit Azula és Ozai csinált az udvarból és a hadseregből. De nem szégyenletes. „Dühös voltál és zaklatott, és láthatóan aggódtál az életemért. És a körülöttünk levőknek minden okuk megvolt, hogy rosszat kívánjanak Jetnek, és biztonságot ezeknek a falaknak még a Tűz Nép gondolatától is."

„Úgy érted, nem vertem át őket," szólt Zuko komoran.

„De a megfelelő szavakat választottad, hogy becsaphassák magukat," felelte Iroh roppant megelégedéssel. „Szép munka volt." Újra felnevetett, puhán. „De szánd meg szegény, idős bácsikádat és ne ijessz rá így még egyszer."

Felállva, Zuko felhorkant a _szegény_-re és az _idős_-re. De halványan, puhatolózva elmosolyodott. „Megpróbálom."

„Ah." Táncoltak Iroh szemei. „Szóval valami egészen új módját fogod találni, hogy halálra rémítsd bácsikádat?"

„Iroh bácsi!" kapkodott levegő után Zuko.

Kuncogva, Iroh felállt és kitárta karjait.

Szinte azonnal megbánta, ahogy Zuko helyben megdermedt. _Túl sok, túl hamar_, okította magát Iroh. _Fáradt, és nem annyira kiegyensúlyozatlan a víz iránt, mint ma reggel volt. Nem várhatom_-

Óvatosan, Zuko félúton várta és visszaölelte.

Érezve a testet remegni a karjaiban, Iroh a homlokát ráncolta. „Mi baj?"

„Fáj. Belül."

Iroh ledermedt. „Soha nem állt szándékomban-„

„Ne. Ne engedj el."

Érdekes. És az alapján, amit Amaya mondott neki a kisöccse szellemén levő sebről…. Iroh tartotta. Szilárdan, de nem olyan szorosan, hogy Zuko ne tudjon elhúzódni, ha úgy kívánt. „Ha fáj, ne végy többet, mint amennyit el bírsz viselni."

„Jó fájdalom." Zuko hangja halk volt, épp csak több suttogásnál. „Mint kinyújtóztatni egy forradást." Még néhány pillanat és vissza kellett húzódnia. „Sajnálom, próbálok…."

„Ne többet annál, amennyit el bírsz viselni," szólt Iroh erélyesen. Megszorította unokaöccse vállát. „Tudok várni. Bízom benned. És tudom, hogy törődsz."

Zöld szemek villantak rá, tüzesen, mint az aranyak. „Nem fogom feladni, Bácsikám."

„Tudom, hogy nem fogod," bólintott Iroh. _Ez egy része annak, ami aggaszt_.

_Egyszerre egy lépés_, emlékeztette magát a nyugalmazott tábornok lefekvéshez készülődve. _Itt vagyunk, jóllakva, lakással, viszonylag biztonságban. És óvatosabb leszek az idomításommal._

Elvégre nem szükséges arra kényszeríteni Zukot, hogy megszegje a szavát. Csak feltartóztatnia kell a hajszát, míg vége nem lett a nyárnak. Aminek könnyűnek kell lennie. Az Avatárnak ott volt a repülő bölénye és a reménykedő emberek segítsége szerte a Föld Királyságon. Bizonyára, most, hogy rátalált az ifjú Tophra, elrejtőzhet a hegyekben, ahová egy Tűz Népe osztagnak sem lenne oka menni, és biztonságban tanulhat földidomítást. Miért jönne bármelyikük egy olyan városba, ami a Tűz Népe támadásainak fókusza volt?

Az ablakán kívül, Iroh megpillantotta a holdat.

…_Miért is kérdem?_

* * *

Holdfény viszkette, és Zuko a párnájába temette fejét. Taszítva és vonzva és a fenébe is, _tudta_, hogy egy cseppnyi forró víz sem maradt a lakásban! Miért nem tudott aludni?

_Levegőre van szükségem._

Magára húzva egy köpenyt, Zuko kicsusszant az ablakon és a cserepes tetőre mászott. A hold ki- és betáncolt a tavaszi felhők közt, az árnyak bizonytalanná változtatva állását. De megszokta.

_A szél megéri._

Mindig is szerette a szelet, még ha a Tűz Népe hajóinak nem is volt rá szükségük. A szél olyan helyekről mesélt, ahol még sosem jártál, tájakról, amiket talán sosem láthatsz. Ha tudtad hogyan hallgasd.

A tető víztartályának támaszkodva, Zuko lehunyta szemeit.

Emberek moraja, elhalványulva a távolságtól. Zene, valahol nyugatra innen; nem tsungi kürtök és a ritmus más volt, de egyértelműen zene kellett hogy legyen. Egy fuvallatnyi zöld és földes illat, ami túlságosan is ismerőssé vált az elmúlt hónapban; tanyák, a Külső Falon belül.

_Soha nem is képzelnéd, hogy odakinn háború van._

Fordult a szél, tavi-sirályok halovány kiáltásait hozva magával, amint halrajokat kergettek a holdfényben. Valami a kezét csiklandozta és Zuko elkapta.

És pislogott. _Bölény szőr_.

Néhány vékony szál. Nem frissen vedlett, ha az elmúlt hónapok tanították valamire. Tavaszi bunda, nem téli – bár a hosszát kicsit nehéz volt megbecsülni. A szálak fele vissza volt olvadva, a hegyük fehérről füst-barnára szenesedve.

_Te idióta._

Nem tudott gondolkodni. Nem kapott levegőt.

_Figyelmeztettelek. Megmondtam! Azt teszi, amit Apa kér – mindent _tökéletesen_ csinál, még ha az gyilkolást is jelent…._

_Nem._

Letérdelve, Zuko a víztartály éji-hűs kerámiájának nyomta fejét, durva rendbe kényszerítve pánikolt gondolatait. Nem. Az Avatár nem lehet halott. Nem csak azért, mert kétségbeesetten szüksége volt rá, hogy Aang életben legyen. Mert ha az Avatár meghalt volna, Ozai Tűz Úr az egeknek kiáltotta volna a Tűz Népe diadalát.

_És Ba Sing Se elesne, most is._

Ami nem történt. Szóval az Avatár életben volt. Hinnie kellett ebben.

Az elmúló pánikkal Zuko lassan kieresztette a lélegzetét és megtámasztotta a kezeit a víztározó tetején, hogy újra felálljon. _Ne ijessz meg így még egyszer, Aang_.

Aang. Úgy gondolt az Avatárra, mint _Aang_.

És érezte a vizet a kezei alatt, csupán vastag, tűz-keményítette földdel választva el tőle. Nem a tűz verdeső majdnem-szívverése, mint a forró főzet Bácsika teáskannájában. Csak taszítva és vonzva. Várakozva. Sajogva rá.

Megpróbálva nem gondolkodni, Zuko kilendítette karját, nyitott kézzel.

_Mint a hold, mint az áramlatok; mint Katara velem szembe szállva, dühös és halálos, mint egy sereg penge…._

Visszahúzta.

Víz tört fel.

A reflexek megragadták, még a döbbeneten keresztül is; hátraszökkent, lába még csak nem is nedvesen. A víz magába csavarodott, követve-

_Állj!_

A hullám megállt, egyszerre remegve reszkető, kinyújtott kezével.

…_Érzem._

Nem meleg; nem szívverés. Nem mint a tűz. Ez a vér áramlása volt az ereiben, a gőz libbenése az ujjai felett. A hajó vihar karmaiba való fordításának mámorító láza, tudva, hogy mindenre szüksége lesz a túléléshez – és tudva, hogy _képes_ rá.

A sajgás odabenn könnyebbedett és ez volt az egészben a legrémisztőbb. Más idomárok talán túl fiatalok voltak, hogy emlékezzenek rá. Ő nem.

_Nyolc évesen, és volt valami amire _szükségem_ volt, és képtelen voltam – nem tudtam rájönni mi az. Olyan volt, mint éhesnek és szomjasnak lenni és _fulladni_ és nem tudtam levegőt venni. És nem fáztam, de _olyan volt mint_ a hideg, közel kellett mennem a tűzhöz, _szükségem_ volt rá…._

Akkor szüksége volt a tűzre. Mint ahogy most szüksége volt a vízre.

Rémülten előrevágta bal kezét, tűz lángolva fel a tenyerén, még ahogy a hullám össze is roskadt.

_Oh igen. Okos húzás. Idióta!_

Kioltotta, megkönnyebbülten az álca megtörésének alázása ellenére. Bármi is volt a baj vele, a tűzidomítása még mindig egyben volt.

_Nem érződik rossznak. Csak – idomításnak._

Leguggolva, Zuko végigfuttatta kezét a nedves cserepeken, nem egész a tetőhöz érő ujjakkal.

Víz cseppesedett fel a holdfényben és követte.

_Oh, Agni._

Pánikolnia kéne. Tudta. De a düh és pánik és félelem Bácsika életéért annyiszor söpört keresztül rajta az elmúlt napokban… hogy egyszerűen nem maradt semmi. Csak zsibbadást érzett.

_Soha többé nem mehetek haza._

Oh, de ennél rosszabb volt a helyzet. Sokkal rosszabb.

„Szóval ez a válaszod," suttogta Zuko a fenn világító szellemnek. „A Tűz Népe elpusztította a Lég Nomádjait és most elpusztítasz minket." Könny csordult le az arcán; letörölte. „Ez fog történni. Apámnak csak két örököse van. És Azula őrült." Újabb könnycsepp; hagyta lehullni. „Ha meghal, ő örököl. És tudom mihez fog kezdeni. Azt hiszed a háború most szörnyű? Várd csak ki.

„És ha nem örököl-" Zuko nagyot nyelt. „A tűzidomárok hűségesek. _Szükségünk_ van rá. Ha nincs Tűz Úr, az emberek széttépik egymást. Nem fogjuk tudni megállítani. És amint a védelmünk lelohad, amint egymás torkának estünk polgárháborúban…." Látta, tisztán, mint a pirkadat. Vízi Törzs hajók behajózva a Tűz Népe legbelsőbb kikötőibe. Lehulló rámpák, földidomárokat eresztve szabadjára acél és kő robajával.

Zuko kezei ökölbe szorultak és könnyek fátyolán át bámult fel a holdra. „Remek terv." És meghajolt, formálisan, legyőzött a győztesnek.

Aztán felegyenesedett és dacosan meredt vissza az ezüstre. „De mi nem vagyunk Légi Nomádok. Harcolni fogunk. _Élni_ fogunk." Lenyelte könnyeit. „Meg fogom menteni őket. Amennyit csak tudok."

_Megtanulom, amit Amaya csinál. Mindent. És aztán-_

És aztán, mi lesz? Rémült menekülteket rejt el a Föld Királyságban? Rájuk találnak. Levadásszák őket. Megölik.

_Még nem tudom_. Összeszorított állkapoccsal, Zuko lemászott a tetőről. _De kitalálok valamit._

_Lu Ten azt mondja fejfájást okozok a szellemeknek. Agni, remélem igaza van._

* * *

„Nevetségesen éber vagy a reggel ezen órájához képest," mormolta Amaya, felhajtva teája utolját. És szinte azonnal azt kívánta, bárcsak visszaszívhatná szavait. Ha Huojinnek igaza volt, és még soha nem volt oka kétkedni benne, Lee lehet, hogy nem fogja fel gyengéd ugratását annak, ami.

_Mint egy Északi törzsfő fia, aki megpróbál egyszerű Déli törzsbélinek látszani. Csoda, hogy eddig észrevétlen tudott maradni._

Nem. Nem csoda, ha azt vette, amit Leeből eddig látott. Tiszta, kérlelhetetlen erőfeszítés, intelligenciától és állhatatosságtól fűtve és az égő vágytól, hogy _éljen_, ami a gondoskodása alattiak legjobbjait jelölte.

„A tűzidomárok a nappal kelnek," mondta Lee a kölcsönadott tekercset tanulmányozva, mintha észre sem vette volna a csípést a hangjában. „A sarki nyarak pokoliak. Senki sem tud aludni. A sarki telek – jó okkal nem menni arrafelé."

Amaya próbálta nem engedni reagálni magát, elraktározva azokat a tényeket. _Voltál a sarkokon. Nem egyszer. És általában tűzidomárok vesznek körül. Mit csináltál?_

Nem kéne tudni akarnia. Szokásává tette, hogy ne tudjon emberekről, mielőtt hozzá jöttek. De azok egyike sem volt idomár.

_Tudni akarom. Valami lehetetlent vittél végbe. Hogyan?_

Amaz éberen pillantott rá. „Nem hittem volna, hogy a vízidomároknak fenn kell lenniük éjenként."

_Hmm. Te is kíváncsi vagy._ „Nem kell," engedett Amaya. „Jobb szeretek a nap későbbi részén dolgozni a klienseim miatt, akiknek gyakran pirkadattól alkonyatig kell dolgozniuk, rendszertelen szünetekkel. És magam miatt. Lehet, hogy mester-gyógyító vagyok, de messze nem vagyok a legerősebb vízidomár. Amikor tehetem, kihasználom a holdat a nehezebb gyógyításra."

Némi feszültség kisimult Lee vállaiból. „A gyenge pontjaid körül dolgozni. Tudom."

Amaya a homlokát ráncolta. „A nagybátyád jó véleménnyel van a készségedről."

„Ő jó. Én – a közelébe sem érek." Lee nem pillantott fel hangja csendes és egyenletes volt. Nem dühös, amire számított volna egy korabeli fiatalembertől, nemhogy egy fiatal _tűzidomártól_. Alig egy sóhajnyi beletörődés, a _tények_ sima áramlata alá rejtve.

_Ezen még dolgoznunk kell._

„Szóval, ha általában nem vagy fenn ilyen korán, most miért vagy?" Lee most már felpillantott, magányos szemöldöke felvonva.

Nyers, de nem gyanakvó. Talán a reflexei nem voltak olyan hajszál-érzékenyek, mint Huojin tartott tőle. „Házhoz kell mennem," felelte Amaya. „És nem akarom, hogy lássák, hogy jövök."

…És talán Huojinnak mégis igaza volt, és a harcos képzett gyanúit csak a vasakarat tartotta kordában. Kifürkészhetetlen zöld meredt rá. Nem a kék szokott levél-zöldje a Tűz Népe borostyánja felett. Tüzes, smaragd lángolás, hátborzongató, mint a lángok a Föld Király palotájában. „Bajra számítasz," mondta Lee higgadtan.

Amaya visszatartotta lélegzetét és megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem vagyok biztos benne, mire számítok." _Mi van ezzel a fiúval? Szembeszálltam Arnookkal, mikor nem voltam sokkal idősebb mint ő most. És mind tudtuk, arra nevelik, hogy egy nap Főnök legyen._

Főnök, igen. Férfiak vezére a háborúban, egész biztosan; bár mind remélték, hogy a Tűz Népe megtanulta a leckéjét évtizedekkel azelőtt, és soha nem tér vissza. De Lee ennél több volt.

_A tűz a hatalom eleme._

Még a víz árnyékában ázva is, Lee _égett_.

„Mi a helyzet?" kérdezte a fiatalember, türelmetlenség szivárogva hangjába.

„Jobb szeretném nem elmondani neked," felelte Amaya egyszerűen. Felvonta sötét szemöldökét, mielőtt amaz kinyithatta volna a száját. „Valami történik, és képtelen voltam rájönni mi. Lehet egyszerű balesetek sorozata. De olyan sok volt ezekben az elmúlt hónapokban." Szünetet tartott, szándékosan. „Lehet rosszakarat. Minden, amit a képzésemből és ezekről az emberekről tudok, azt mondja nem lehet. De tévedhetek." Finoman az asztalhoz ütögette ujját. „Szeretnék egy friss szempárt. Arra az esetre, ha a barátság elhomályosította volna az ítélőképességemet. Többre is szükséged van?"

Egy kissé elpirult és lehajtotta fejét. „Nem, Amaya mester."

Amaya csendesen elmosolyodott. Kamasz, a nemesen születettek arroganciájával a csontjaiba ivódva… de legalább Mushi tanított neki jómodort. „Meixiang asszony közületek való. Tingzhe Wen professzorhoz ment feleségül, aki földidomár, régész és történész Ba Sing Se Egyetemén-„

„Ő _tudja_?" Lee elkapta pillantását és félrenézett. „…Bocsánat."

Jogos kérdés volt. „Tudja," bólintott Amaya. „Nem mintha érdekelné. Nem hinném, hogy Tingzhe figyelmet fordítana bármire is, ami Kyoshi Avatár halála után történt. Meixiangnak kell emlékeztetnie mikor van a gyerekei születésnapja." Kuncogott, a fejét csóválva egy emlékre. „Mikor Jinhai született, Tingzhe tanítványainak úgy kellett kirángatniuk a könyvtár ritka-tekercs részlegéből! Egy darab Tűz Népe levelezés után kutatott _valaki mástól_, aki az Avatárt kutatta. Szellemek tudják miért. Azt hittem a Tűz Népe az élő Avatárok miatt aggódik, nem a halottak miatt."

Semmi reakció. Még egy rezzenés sem. Sőt, olyannyira óvatos _nem_-reagálás, hogy az meglepte.

_Ez meg mi volt?_

„Vannak gyerekeik?" kérdezte Lee óvatosan.

„Négy," felelte Amaya felkelve. _Annyi mindent szeretnék kérdezni tőled. Bárcsak ne kéne várnom_. „Ők nem ismerik az anyjuk történetét. Biztonságosabb. A többit majd útközben elmondom."

* * *

_Szép ház_, gondolta Zuko, magában összehasonlítva a többi Föld Királysági hajlékkal, amit látott. Nem palotás, semmiképp sem. Még igazán nagy se. De a Középső Gyűrű egyértelműen verte az Alsót, ha a csendes stílusra került sor. „Miért nem idefenn élsz?"

„Azok legtöbbje, akiknek szüksége van rám, sosem hagyja el az Alsó Gyűrűt," felelte Amaya halkan. „Ha Meixiang nem szerette volna Tingzhét, kétlem, hogy elment volna. Nehéz a rokonaidnak, megpróbálni beilleszkedni." Kék szemek figyelték. „Jól megy a sorod?"

_Kötelességmulasztásért és árulásért köröznek. A húgom a halálomat akarja. És a szellemek úgy intézték, hogy az egész Tűz Népe a halálomat akarja majd. Szerinted hogy vagyok?_ „Rendben leszek," kényszerítette ki magából Zuko. „Még mindig itt van Bácsikám, és…."

_Vízidomár vagyok_. A kétségbeesés fekete veremként nyílt meg, az elnyelésére éhesen. _Nincs senkim._

…_Nem_. Ragaszkodott a reményhez, ahogyan Bácsikája akarta, még ha a törődés csontig is vájt belé_. Azt mondta nem gyűlöl. Még miután úgy gondolja – miután Anya-_

_Ő _Bácsika. _Nem fog elfordulni tőlem._ Nem _fog_.

Bárcsak _biztos_ lehetne benne.

„Még mindig itt van Bácsikám," ismételte Zuko halkan. „Azt hiszem – azon emberek legtöbbje, aki eljut ide nem ilyen szerencsés."

„Néhányan nem." Amaya egy pillanatig még a homlokát ráncolta rá, fontolóra véve valamit. Félrerázta és intett, hogy kövesse, ahogy kopogott a bejárati ajtón.

„Amaya?" Középkorú nő, kifogástalanul öltözve a korai óra ellenére is. „Oh, örülök, hogy itt vagy… _miért_ vagy itt?"

„Szeretném, ha megismernéd új tanítványomat, Leet," mondta Amaya szaporán. „Ki sérült meg?"

„Suyin," válaszolta Meixiang, félre állva, hogy beléphessenek. „Ő volt a soros, hogy reggelit készítsen. Figyelmeztettem, hogy legyen óvatos, csak abban a félszeg korban van…."

Zuko fél füllel figyelt, bármi oda nem illő után kutatva. Nem mintha tudta volna mi oda nem illő egy Föld Királyság professzor házában. Valami amire emlékeztette Amayát idefele jövet.

De amaz megkérte. Meg kellett próbálnia.

_Suyin a fiatalabb lány_, hívta elő Amaya eligazításából. _Tizenhárom éves, nem idomár. A nővére, Jia jó idomár, de titkolni próbálja – ez errefelé _nem illik egy hölgyhöz. _Legtöbbször az apja képzi. Ki- be jár, mert egyetemi hallgató, a bátyjával, Minnel együtt. Ő tizenhat, hivatalos képzést kap, és ez olyasvalami, ami aggasztja Amayát. A Hadsereg egy dolog lenne, de ha a Dai Li is toborozni akarja… említette néhányszor, és a család nem viseli túl jól._

Aztán ott volt Jinhai. Meg kellett hagyni, nem tudott túl sokat a normál családokról, de emlékezett a Lu Tennel töltött idejére. Kamaszok és hatévesek nem mindig volt jó keverék-

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta, közelebb hajolva a festett, félig összehajtott válaszfalhoz a bejáratnál, ami eltakarta a közvetlen rálátást a második szintre vezető kőlépcsőre. Azok csak nem szikra-lyukak voltak, félig elrejtve a macska-bagoly tollak feketeségében?

_Elég messzi a konyhától szikrákhoz. Még ha tűzhelyet is használnak kandalló helyett._

De kérdő ujjai mégis koromfoltosan váltak el, sokkal alatta bárki magasságának, aki gyertyát hordott volna.

_Bárki felnőttnek_, emlékeztette magát Zuko. _Mikor hatéves voltál, neked gyertyát kellett hordanod_. Ami pokolian megszégyenítő volt, egy Sozin vonalából született számára. Megtanult nélkülük járni-kelni amikor csak tehette. Gyakorolta a sötétben osonást, egészen azóta-

_Jinhai hatéves._

_Suyin megégette magát._

_Szikrák voltak ott, ahol nem kellett volna lenniük._

Nem. Nem lehet. Ez egy földidomár családja volt.

Összeszűkült szemekkel, Zuko kutatni kezdett.

„Mit keresel?"

Suyin, meggyógyított kézzel, de sötét zöld szemei éberen, ahogy anyja Amayával beszélt, Meixiang megmentve a reggeli rizst az odaégéstől. Amilyen fiatal volt, Suyin mégis _fontolgató_ pillantást vetett rá, ami furcsamód Jee hadnagyra emlékeztette a vihar után.

„Tudni fogom, ha meglátom," felelte Zuko egyenletesen, leguggolva, hogy inkább egy hatéves magasságából lássa a házat. _Csak remélem nem látom meg_.

Ott. Egy falrész, ami kissé halványabb volt a többinél. Egy szabvány, szögletes csík, mintha a tekercs-festményt mellette csak egy kicsit tették volna odébb….

Félrehajtva a papírt apró, megfeketedett ujjlenyomatokra meredt.

_Fenébe._

„Ha nem tudod, mit keresel, honnan tudod, hogy megtalálod?" mosolygott Suyin bátran, kezével a karján. „Ettetek már valamit? Nagyszerű földi-mogyorós szószunk van-„

„Suyin," szólt Zuko halkan, „hol van Jinhai?"

Szépen összeszedte magát, meg kellett hagynia neki. „Itt volt, pár perce még – mindig a konyhában lábatlankodik, _tudja_, hogy várnia kéne, míg elkészül az étel…." A lány a szemeibe nézett és nagyot nyelt.

„Itt volt," folytatta Zuko még mindig halkan. „Mikor megégtél."

„N- nem figyeltem oda." Nyíltan tekintett rá, teknős-kacsa a fészekalja előtt. „Baleset volt."

_Tudod_. És ha tudott az öccséről, mit nem tudott? „A balesetek rosszabbodhatnak, ha valaki nem tudja mit csinál," mondta Zuko egyszerűen. Nagy erőfeszítéssel tartotta vissza a kezeit a remegéstől. _Minél többen tudják, annál nagyobb veszélyben vagyunk. De ezek az enyéim. Még ha nem is tudják_. „Suyin. Segíthetek."

Suyin meglepetten kapott levegő után, és anyja figyelme rájuk vetődött. „Mi folyik itt?" kérdezte Meixiang.

„Ezt én is szeretném tudni," szólt Amaya kiegyensúlyozottan. „Lee?"

„Amaya mester." Zuko nem próbálta meglágyítani zord arckifejezését. „Problémánk van."

„Hol van?" zengett le a lépcsőről. Fiatal, férfi, és kiakadt.

Értelmezhetetlen nyögés visszhangzott le hozzájuk. Jia, tippelt Zuko, a félig-hallott szitkokból idióta bátyakról, akik nem tudják mikor maradjanak csendben.

„Ne próbáld fedezni, Jia! Ne ezért!" Félig borotválkozva, magára dobott egyetemi egyenruhában Min egy szalaggal megkötött telifirkált papírlapot lóbált, ami immár szabadosan friss tintával volt telifröcsögve. Kövek törtek a lábai alatt, ahogy ledobogott, félrecsúszva. „Az órai jegyzeteim! Tudod mennyi időbe telik ezeket újraírni?"

_Tudod mennyi időbe telik azokat a lépcsőfokokat helyretenni? _Gondolta Zuko fanyarul, kezével a vizestömlőn, hogy felmelegítse. Szembenézni egy zaklatott földidomárral tűzidomítás _és_ a dao-ja nélkül _nem_ tartozott a mai napra felírt szórakozásai közé.

„Min, a lépcső!" szólt Meixiang élesen.

„Francba a lépcsővel! Ezúttal nem ússza meg-„ Min megtorpant, végre közelebbi pillantást vetve Zuko arcára. „_Te_ meg ki vagy?"

„Vele vagyok," mondta Zuko kiegyensúlyozottan, Amaya felé biccentve, ahogy bevette a természetet, ahogy a feltört kövek fura szögekben álltak irány helyett, és az egyensúlyozott beállás hiányát. _Képzett, de nem tapasztalt. Csak maradj nyugodt és ne veszítsd el a fejed_. Visszafordult Suyinhoz. „Valószínűleg ő is megijedt. _Tudom_ az milyen." _Kétszeresen. Valaki nagyon utál engem_.

Suyin elsápadt egy kicsit, de bólintott. „Mihez kezdesz?"

Zuko megpróbált mosolyogni. Valószínűleg nem volt valami megnyugtató. „Először is, megállítjuk a baleseteket."

„Balesetek?" Min szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy a konyha felé dobogott, keze egy intésével felrántva a csapóajtót, ami az éléskamrába vezetett. „Rendben van, kölyök. Nincs több rendes bátyó."

_Sarokba fogsz szorítani egy- Oh, te idióta!_

Zuko mozdult, elég gyorsan, hogy elkapja a csapóajtót, mielőtt az visszaesett volna a helyére. A fa tetején levő vékony kőréteg nagyobb erővel rándult le, mint a súlya; úgy tűnt Min nem akarta, hogy _megzavarják_.

Kilégzés és _lök_.

Kő és fa zúzódott.

…_Oops._

Lelendült a lépcsőkre nyíló nyíláson, épp időben, hogy lássa Min-t előrángatni egy könnyes arcú, barna hajú fiút cserép rizses-tégelyek mögül.

„Engedj el!" vergődött Jinhai, megcsavarva karját. „Nem akartam! _Sajnálom_!"

„A bujkálás nem fog segíteni rajtad," szólt Min zordan. Megmarkolta a fiú gallérját és fog-kocogtatóan megrázta. „Azt fogom csinálni, amit Apának kellett volna hetekkel ezelőtt."

_Ne!_

Jinhai az arca elé kapta a kezeit, és szikrák repdestek.

Guggolásba érkezve a kamra padlójára, Zuko kilendítette kezeit, hogy hárítson, aztán _le_ nyomta lapos tenyereit.

Minden szikra kihunyt.

Min elejtette a fiút és a tiszta borzadály tekintetével hátrált tőle. „Te- te egy-„

Felnézve bátyjára, Jinhai friss könnyekben tört ki.

„Tuskó," morzsolta ki Zuko. Egy folyékony mozdulattal megkerülte Mint és elkapta Jinhait, mielőtt az elkecmereghetett volna. „Semmi baj. Shh." Szorosan fogta, dörgölve a fiú reszkető hátát. Ahogy Ursa tette évekkel ezelőtt. „Csak lélegezz. Minden rendben lesz."

„Ki vagy te?" szipogott Jinhai.

„Lee vagyok," válaszolta Zuko. „Amaya tanítványa. Beszéljünk Édesanyáddal, rendben? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudni szeretné minden rendben."

„Rendben?" habogott Min. „Ő egy- egy-„

„Tűzidomár," szólt Suyin nyersen. „Jó időbe telt, hogy rájöttél."

„Te _tudtad_?"

Hátrahagyva láthatóan hozzáértő szövetségesét, hogy elterelje Min figyelmét, Zuko felcipelte Jinhait és átadta egy sápadt Meixiangnak. Nehézséggel. A fiú úgy tűnt nem akarta elereszteni. „Nem sérült meg," jelentette Zuko. „De irányítást kell tanulnia. Különben az emberek olyan dolgokat fognak látni, amit Suyin nem tud eltussolni."

Jinhai anyja ruháiba fúrta arcát. „Nem volt _szándékos_."

„Tudom, szívem," felelte Meixiang halkan. „Nem csináltál semmi rosszat. Anyuci csak… meglepődött." Zuko és Amaya közé nézett. „Hatéves!"

„Megtörténik, néha," vont vállat Zuko. És elharapta az _én nyolc voltam_-ot. Zuko herceg kései tűzidomítása még mindig ott lebegett a rosszindulatú nemesek pletykáinak áramlatain, még ha nem is volt olyan szaftos, mint a sebhelye. Nem volt értelme jeleket hagyni Azulának.

„Hogy a _pokolba_ történhetett ez egyáltalán?" Min felosont a pincelépcsőkön, Suyin a nyomában a szemeit forgatva.

„Min Wen, vigyázz a szádra!" parancsolta Meixiang. „Ez a fajta dolog talán elmegy a fiatal idióták közt az egyetemen, de _nem_ illő ebben a házban!"

„…Bocs, Anyu." Min egy pillanatra zavarban levőnek tűnt. „De miért? Ba Sing Se polgárai vagyunk! Apa _földidomár_!"

„Anyu meg menekült a háborúból," szólt Suyin nyersen. „Add össze, Min."

Meixiang a lányára meredt. „Te tudod?"

„Jia segített összerakni," felelte Suyin szégyenlősen. „Nem beszélsz sokat odakintről, de ha igen, mindig azt mondod, hogy messziről jöttél. _Sok_ olyan embert ismersz, akik úgy néznek ki, mint Lee. És amint a dolgok történni kezdtek Jinhai körül…." Vállat vont.

„De nem lehetsz," mondta Min döbbenten. „Nem _közülük_ való."

„Jó emberek ott vannak, ahol rájuk találsz, Min," szólt Amaya nyugodtan. „Nem számít milyen nemzetből valók. Vagy az elemük." Fontoló pillantást fordított Zuko felé. „Tudod tanítani?"

„Időbe fog telni. Eloltani tüzeket nehezebb, mint gyújtani őket," felelte Zuko őszintén. „Igen. Tudom."

Jinhai felemelte fejét anyja öleléséből, csak annyira, hogy egy tágra-nyílt szemmel rámeredjen. „_Te_ oltottad el!"

„Igen, ő," mosolygott Amaya. Komoly pillantást vetett Meixiangra. „Beszélned kéne a férjeddel, és elmondanod hogy döntöttetek. Lee a tanítványom. Ha valaki mást is kell képeznie, ki kell dolgoznunk egy időbeosztást."

„Mit tanulna egy _tűzidomár_ egy vízidomártól?" kérdezte Min savanyúan.

_Soha nem harcoltál másik elemmel, ugye? Szellemek, remélem valaki kiképez, mielőtt úgy teszel. Különben véged_. „Gyógyítást," felelte Zuko laposan. „Nem mind akarunk embert ölni. Tűzidomárok készítenek üveget. Kovácsolnak acélt. Mindenféle dolgot csinálnak, ami _nem_ a háború." _Bár a Tűz Úr parancsai sok embert elvettek még ettől is._

Nem volt helyes. Az apja akarata volt, de – helytelen volt, hogy más nemzetek nem tudtak mást a tűzidomárokról, mint a gyilkolást.

Min a homlokának nyomta tenyereit, mintha benn akarna tartani egy hasogató fejfájást. „Ez _őrület_."

Zuko elrejtett egy somolygást. _Üdv az életemben_.

* * *

Becsukva a rendelő ajtaját, Lee a fának döntötte fejét, csak egy pillanatra. Hangtalanul sóhajtott és kihúzta magát. „Ez minden?"

_Egyenletes hang. Készenléti állás. Soha nem is képzelnéd, hogy olyan napja volt, ami a legtöbb fiatalembert a földbe döngölt volna_. Amaya tanítványát méregette. _És nem hinném, hogy megjátszaná. Nem halmozza az erejét, nem – de igazságosan elosztja. Óvatosan. Elégségesen, hogy befejezettnek lássa a munkát és továbbhaladjon._

Mushi azt mondta nem volt katona. De Leeben ugyanaz az acél-fegyelem volt, mint a legjobb földidomárokban a Külső Falon.

_És még valami._ Hunyorított, megpróbálva leszögezni. _Azok egy egység részei. Mindig biztosan abban, hogy valaki ott van, hogy erősítse őket. Hogy megmentse őket… vagy legalább, megbosszulja. Lee nem ilyen._

_Lee számára_ nincs _erősítés_.

Még mindig látta azt a láng-ívet feléje csapni, perzselő narancs, mielőtt Mushi félrelökte füstté és remegő forró levegővé. De nem tudott ragaszkodni többé a haraghoz. Nem, miután amaz mindent megadott neki, amit csak kért, egész nap, olyan emberekkel, akik még _neki_ is az agyára mentek, elharapva amik bizonyára csípős megjegyzések lettek volna, mint egy hivatásos katona aki komor, de szükséges feladatot végez. Nem, miután látta őt Jinhaijal.

_Még mindig tudni akarom hogyan törte be azt a csapóajtót. Nem idomított semmit. Ugye?_

„Van még egy dolog, amihez a segítségedre van szükségem." Amaya az egyik várakozó szék felé mutatott. „Ülj le."

„Miért?" kérdezte Lee óvatosan, engedelmeskedve.

„Meg akarom vizsgálni a szemed."

Áh. Elfehéredett öklök, vigyázva elrejtve a ruhaujjában. „_Sebhely_. Azt nem tudod _meggyógyítani_."

Ami egész nap a legközelebb esett ahhoz, hogy azt mondja neki _menjen a pokolba_. _Hát_ mégis van _odabenn egy kamasz fiú_, gondolta Amaya fanyar derűvel. _Már kezdtem csodálkozni_. „A felszínt, nem. Mindig is viselni fogod azt a jelet. De alatta – a test évek óta gyógyulni próbál. Valami még akaródzhat idomulni." Egyenes pillantást vetett rá. „Huojin azt mondja ügyes vagy a dao-val. Nem kell megmondania, egy ilyen seb mit tehetett a periférikus látásoddal. Hadd lássam tehetek-e vele valamit."

„…Mire van szükséged mit tegyek?"

„Ülj mozdulatlan és tartsd csukva a szemed. Ez bizseregni fog egy kicsit." Kezével víz-hüvelyben, Amaya az árkolt húshoz érintette ujjait és ott tartotta őket. Várakozva. A friss sebek nyilvánvalóak voltak, a test chi-je megzavarodásának iszap-posványa, ami futóhomokként vonta őt. A sebhelyek sokkal finomabbak voltak. Finomszemcséjű homok, mosódva az ujjbegyeinél.

_Hát itt vagy._

Soha nem lesz a legnagyobb gyógyítók egyike; soha nem fog összezárni egy halálos sebet a halál peremén álló betegen. De a sebhelyek nem erőt kértek. Hanem ügyességet és türelmet.

Apró részecskéről részecskére csipegetett a még mindig gyógyuló szöveten, akarva őket hogy erőt merítsenek és egésszé váljanak. Mélyebbre fúrta összpontosítását. A vérbe, és magának a sebnek az alsó rétegébe ásott.

_Néha törnöd kell, hogy forraszthass._

Finom munka. És valószínűleg fájdalmasabb a bizsergésnél. De páciense nem adott ki hangot.

_Hagyd így._

Amaya elvonta erejét a vérétől, vissza a gyógyító vízbe. Lassan átsimította kezével a sebhelyet, föveny húzását érezve a chi-jén, ahogy újragyógyította a húst. Megállította ujjait, keresve és bólintott. „Ennyi elég lesz ma estére."

„Ma estére?" pislogott rá Lee, ahogy hagyta a vizet visszalebegni egy kancsóba. „Ezt újra tervezed tenni."

„Legalább egy hétig. Kettő jobb lenne. Lassan és türelmesen; ez a legjobb módja a régi sebek kezelésének. Jegyezd meg. Ne, maradj ott," tette hozzá Amaya, mielőtt felkelhetett volna. „A látás táplál az egyensúlyodba. Adj egy kis időt magadnak hozzáigazodni." Türelmesen rámosolygott. „Talán elmondhatnád, pontosan mit is csináltál Meixiang pinceajtajával?"

„Oh." Lee elvörösödött. „Eltúloztam."

„A kőszilánkok valahogy jelezték," felelte Amaya fanyarul. „Mit csináltál?"

„Lélegeztem," mondta Lee pléhpofával. Látva amaz felvont szemöldökét, megmozdította a vállait. „Ahelyett, hogy tűzként kitolod, benn tartod. Ez kicsivel nagyobb erő, kicsit több gyorsaság." Újabb fél-vállvonás. „Nem nagy ügy."

„Bezúztad az ajtót," mutatott rá Amaya.

A pír elmélyült. „Tudhattam volna, hogy nem olyan szívós, mint a vas," szólt Lee lesütött szemekkel. „Látnod kéne Bácsikát. Ő csak _lök_ egyet, olyan gyengéden, mint egy cica-bagolyfiók – és negyven lábnyira hagyják abba a csúszást."

Amaya csak bámult.

Még mindig a padlóra nézve, Lee nem látta. „Próbálom nem használni túl sokat. Nem akarsz függeni tőle. Soha nem lehet tudni mikor veheti el valaki az idomításod."

„Hogy _mit_ vehet-?" rezzent meg Amaya döbbenten. „Az idomítás a szellemek ajándéka!"

„Amit nem tudsz használni, ha nem tudod mozgatni a chi-det." Lee most már rá nézett, zavartan. „Nincsenek különleges behajtók Ba Sing Seben? Olyanok, akik tudják hogyan blokkoljanak chi-t?"

„Ha lennének, remélem tudnék róla," jelentette ki Amaya, még mindig szédülten. „Valaki elveheti az idomításod? Örökre?"

Lee a fejét rázta. „Csak pár órára. Attól függ milyen erősen ütnek meg."

Amaya émelygett. „És te láttad ezt történni."

„Mondhatjuk úgy is," mormogta Lee. Keze majdnem érintette az egyik kulcsfontosságú chi-meridiánt az oldalán, mielőtt visszafoghatta volna a széke markolására.

_Ne reagálj_, szólt magára erősen Amaya. _Még mindig lehet ésszerű magyarázat_. „Le tudnád írni a tüneteket? Tudni szeretném mit keressek."

„Rendben…."

* * *

„Amaya Úrnő?" Iroh egy csésze teát tett a konyhaszékében reszkető gyógyító elé. „Kissé késő van, hogy Lee odakint vásároljon, nem számít mennyire örömmel tölt el ajánlata, hogy megosszunk egy kacsasültet."

„Csak órák múlva lesz lámpaoltás. És az az engedély feljogosítja, hogy azután is kinn legyen, amíg egy beteghez megy, vagy hazafelé tart." Amaya a kezeibe fogta a csészét, mintha átfagyott volna. „Mushi… az unokaöcsédet szabotálták."

Korty közben, Iroh megállt. Szándékosan letette a csészét. „Kérlek magyarázd el."

„Nem tudom elhinni – szellemek, ha _azt_ a gyermeket akarja a fivéred örökösnek, mi a _baj_ azzal az emberrel, megérdemelné, hogy kihajítsák a leopárd-cápáknak…." Amaya megállt és szándékosan kilélegezte a haragot egy leheletnyi fagyként. „Lee húga. Van egy barátja, aki tudja ezt a… chi-blokkolást?"

_Ty Lee_. „Tudok a lányról, akiről beszélsz, igen."

„Azt a lányt Leen _gyakoroltatta_."

Ha porcelán lett volna a kezében, szétzúzta volna.

„A fura dolog az, hogy egyáltalán nem hibáztatja a lányt," mondta Amaya puhán. „A húga megkérte, _szükséges edzésnek_ nevezte, és meg kellett tennie. Még ha nem is akarta." A kék szemek esdeklően néztek rá, könyörögve, hogy ne legyen igaz.

Iroh arca megrezzen. „Ez így volna, igen. A lány nem utasíthatta vissza a… kéréseit. Nem szörnyű következmények nélkül. És ennek a lánynak hat nővérre kellett gondolnia, akik mind veszélyben lettek volna." Lekényszerítette a haragot. „Milyen gyakran? Milyen hosszan?" _Mekkora kárt okozott, amit nem volt alkalmam látni?_

„Miféle _következmények_, Mushi?" követelte Amaya. „Milyen ok lehet elégséges a világon, hogy mind te _és_ Lee is úgy gondoljátok nem számít, hogy bántotta?"

„Számít," vágta rá Iroh nyersen. „Nagyon is számít. De Lee soha nem kívánta volna a lány nővéreinek halálát a lány ellenszegülése miatt."

Sápadtan, Amaya visszaroskadt a székbe. „Halálát." Nyelt. „Lee húga képes lett volna-„

„Megölni őket?" fejezte be Iroh. „Mindüket? Igen. Képes lett volna. Tett ilyesmiket." Még a világot járva is, rajta tartotta a fülét a királyi családról szóló híreken. Kapcsolatai a hadseregben talán meghajoltak, hogy szót vigyenek Azula cselekedeteiről, de tisztelték eléggé, hogy az igazat mondják. És őszintén szólva, leégetni egy őrt tiszteletlenségért magának a palotának a lépcsőin nem olyasmi volt, amit el lehetett hallgatni. „Mondd el mit értesz szabotálás alatt. Lee húga nem blokkolta volna az edzése közben. Ahhoz túl ravasz," fejezte be, félig magának.

„Nem… a hivatalos képzése alatt." Amaya hangja halk maradt, még ha könnyektől remegett is. „Elintézte, hogy utána történjen. Nem állandóan. De elég gyakran, hogy említett technikákat, amiknek a használatát _kerüli_, mert, ha az idomításod közben lezár…." Sötét ujjak görbültek az asztalon, gyakorlatlan öklökbe szorulva. „_Kínozta_ őt, Mushi. A saját _bátyját_." A kék szemek csillogtak, dühösen és sajgón a csalódottságtól. „És te még csak nem is vagy _meglepve_."

Iroh lehajtotta fejét, elfogadva a szidást. És a bűntudatot. „Csak annyit mondhatok, hogy akár a fivérem, ő is roppant ügyesen álcázza cselekedetei igaz természetét," mondta csendesen. „Egy szégyenlős, boldog nyolcéves fiút hagytam hátra, aki épp csak idomítani kezdett, és biztos volt benne, hogy apja végre megszereti. Arra tértem vissza, hogy Lee anyja eltűnt, a húga szinte elismert igaz örökös volt, és Lee maga egy dühös tizenegy éves, akinek a készsége…." Nem tudta kimondani.

„Szabotálva volt." Amaya a bögréjét markolta, elborzadt hitetlenség vésődve az arcába. „Hogy engedhette az apja-?"

„Kétlem, hogy tudta volna," mondta Iroh szárazon. „Fivérem őt szerette jobban, igen, de hogy Lee ilyen szégyen legyen ügyességében? Nem. Azt nem engedte volna." Keserűen felkuncogott magában. „Sokmindent megmagyaráz. Például, hogy Lee miért javult akkorát, miután távoztunk." _És miért küzdött olyan keményen, hogy elnyerje a látatlanul mozgás képességét._

„Komolyan elhiszed, hogy egy hatéves lány képes ezt _kitervelni_?"

„Kiterveljen egy cselekményláncolatot, ami őt látja megerősítve örökösként és Leet elhajítva?" szólt Iroh hidegen. „Igen. Tehetségünk van a hosszú távú stratégiákhoz. A vérünkben van. Levelekből, amiket Lee anyja küldött nekem ezt a lányt és a társát heteken belül a barátaivá tette az iskolában való első találkozásuk után. És hidd el nekem, Lee húga nem látja szükségét _barátok_ szerzésének." A homlokát ráncolta, visszanézve az emlékre. „Bár nem cselekedhetett közvetlenül, míg Lee kilenc nem volt. A lányoknak abban a családban nem tanítanak elég erős chi-blokkot, ami képes leállítani egy tűzidomárt, míg legalább hétévesek nem lesznek."

„És meg sem vagy lepve." Gyötrelem rázta Amaya hangját. „Tui és La, _miért_ nem fogtad a fiút és-„ félbeszakította magát, ajkához szorított kézzel, hogy visszatartsa a borzadályt.

„Elvenni egy hű tűzidomárt az apjától?" kérdezte Iroh csendesen. „Vettem volna, ha megtehettem volna." Sóhajtott. „Ha úgy hittem volna túléli a menekülést – igen, már évekkel ezelőtt le kellett volna nyugtatóznom volna Leet és eltűnni. De vadásztak volna ránk, a világ végéig. Lassabb utat választottam. És nem fogom megbánni. A gyógyítást választani a háborúvívás helyett – Lee apja soha nem egyezett volna bele. Ő _tudja_ ezt. Mégis azt választotta, hogy veled tanul. És ez a legreménytelibb jel, amit jó ideje láttam." Iroh összefonta maga előtt karjait, komoly szemmel méregetve a másikat. „Van egy titok, amit kevesen tudnak, Amaya Úrnő. De úgy vélem bölcsen fogod használni. _Megtörni_ valaki hűségét, hirtelen – halálos. De kifárasztani, lassan, és táplálni egy másik, hevesebb hűséget a helyébe… ez túlélhető. Még egy tűzidomár számára is."

A gyógyító egyenesen felült, befogadva ezt. „Te tudod ezt."

„Tudom," bólintott Iroh.

„Azt mondtad hű voltál Azulonhoz."

„Az voltam," engedett Iroh. „Mígnem kényszerítve találtam magam, hogy válasszak a Tűz Úr parancsa és a parancsnokságom alatti emberek élete közt." Bánatosan felkuncogott. „Bevallom, meglepett. Nem fogtam fel, milyen mélyen kötődtünk egymáshoz." Vállat vont. „Nekem szerencsém volt. Valaki rájött, hogy beteg vagyok, és miért. És nem árult el." Csak később tudta meg, milyen jelentős ügyességet rejtegetett segédje Toushirou Pai Shoban.

„Lee nem tudja." Nem kérdés volt.

„Nem," ismerte be Iroh csendesen. „Ne mondd el neki. Lee választása sokkal nehezebb, mint neked biztonságos lenne tudnod. Ha szerencsénk van, a körülmények az előnyünkre játszanak."

„Az unokaöcséd nem olyannak tűnik, mint aki hisz a szerencsében," mutatott rá Amaya.

„Ha a sors oly keservesen szolgál ránk, akkor azért kell meghoznia döntését, mert _helyes_," szólt Iroh súlyosan. „Mindent megteszek, amit tehetek, hogy lássam túléli." Összeesküvő mosolyt vetített rá. „Bár akármi amit teszel hogy kapcsokat adjon ehhez az életéhez, ahelyett, amit hátrahagyott, csak segítene."

„Meglepődnél." Némi szín visszatért arcába, komisz humor csillanásával együtt. „Ez úgy tűnik magától is megy neki."

„Oh?" Iroh kíváncsian felvonta szemöldökét.

Kopogás az ajtón. „Megjöttem," szűrődött át Zuko hangja, mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót. Belépett, csomagolt hússal a kezében és rájuk nézett. „Valami baj van?"

„Egyáltalán nincs." Amaya mosolygott, elfogadva az ő fél kacsáját. „Épp azt mondtam a nagybátyádnak, hogy beszélnetek kell Jinhairól. Jó éjt."

„Jinhai?" kérdezte Iroh, miután a nő elment.

„Jinhai Wen," Zuko sóhajtott, hozzáadva a kacsát a már párolódó rizshez és zöldségekhez. „Az apja professzor a Ba Sing Se Egyetemen. És földidomár. Ahogyan a bátya és az egyik nővére is. Az anyja közülünk való."

_Közülünk_. Iroh mosolygott, ahogy töltött még magának teát a vacsorához. _Mindig is hű voltál a népedhez_. „És?"

Zuko vetett rá egy fél-somolyt. „Jinhai hatéves. És hajnalban kel."

Nem egészen öntötte félre unokaöccse teáját. De talán kissé sebesen tette le a teáskannát. „Egy tűzidomár? Aki Ba Sing Seben született?"

„Megtaníthatom neki hogyan oltson el tüzeket," mondta Zuko halkan. „Látták, ahogy megállítottam a bátyja megégetésétől véletlenül, _tudnak_ rólam. Rólad nem tudnak." Összeszorította állkapcsát. „De nem tudom, hogy ez igazságos-e Jinhaijal szemben."

„Rendben leszel," szólt Iroh szilárdan. „Kiterjedt tudásod van az alapjaidról. Adj neki szilárd alapozást és a többi majd követi." Mosolygott. „Tehát tanítványomból tanító lett. Örvendek." Sóhajtania kellett. „És aggódom. Egy földidomár, vagy vízidomár – ők talán edzhetnek titokban. Egy tűzidomár…."

„Előbb utóbb ki fog jönni a sodrából," értett egyet Zuko komoran. „Tudom. Nem hagyhatom el csak úgy!"

„Hát persze hogy nem," helyeselt Iroh. _Bár a húgod igen. Szempillantás alatt_.

„Ki kell jutnia Ba Sing Seből," mormogta Zuko.

„Ah? És hová?" mutatott rá Iroh. „Hova mehet egy fiatal tűzidomár, és juthat túl a háború karjain?"

„…Nem tudom."

„Egyél," tanácsolta Iroh. „Élvezzük együtt ezt a kacsát és talán megjön a válasz." Felséges volt. Talán rá tudja venni Amaya Úrnőt, hogy osszon meg egy másikat is, pár nap múlva. Így egy kicsit olcsóbb volt….

_Légy a pillanatban._

Csontokat letisztítva, Iroh hátradőlt székében, míg Zuko összeszedte az edényeket és lopva gőzölgő leheletet fújt, hogy felmelegítse a mosogatóvizet. „Egy tűzidomár Ba Sing Seben." A nyugalmazott tábornok a fejét csóválta, derülve a saját előre nem látásán. „Fontolóra kellett volna vennem, hogy ez lehetséges, amint hallottam, hogy vízidomárok vannak a Ködös Mocsárban. A Föld Királyságon belül van, mégis úgy tűnik _Vízi Törzsek_. Valamiféleképp."

„Szóval mi van? A szellemek összezavarodnak a Föld Királyságban?" szökkent fel Zuko szemöldöke. „Miért furcsa, hogy Jinhai itt született? Sok tűzidomár születik a kolóniákon."

„A Tűz Népe uralma alatt," mondta Iroh gyakorlatiasan. „Az idomítás részben szellemünk útja a világ befolyásolására. És népünk filozófiája által sugalmazott. Ba Sing Se a Föld Királyság szíve. Minden itt született idomárnak a földtől születettnek kéne lennie."

„Bácsikám, most az egyszer? A filozófusaid halálira tévednek," szólt Zuko komoran, meleg vízbe mártogatva edényeket.

„Hogyhogy?" méregette unokaöccsét Iroh kíváncsian.

„Úgy értem, ha csak a filozófiánk lenne, hogy lehetne bárki az Avatár?" kérdezte gyorsan Zuko. „A négy nemzet valamelyikében kell születnie."

„Igaz," engedett Iroh. _Bár nem ez az, amire gondoltál_. A homlokát ráncolta. „De soha nem hallottam, hogy két elem született volna ugyanabban a családban…." Habozott, egy régi szóbeszéd sodródva elő emlékezetéből. „Kyoshi Szigete."

„Sok köztük a kék szemű," emlékezett vissza Zuko, összefont karokkal várva, míg az edények áztak. „A Déli Törzs sokat kereskedik ott, igaz?"

„Évszázadok óta. És a sziget se nem teljesen Föld Királyság, se nem Vízi Törzsi terület," mondta Iroh elgondolkozva. „A múltban mind földidomárok és vízidomárok hívták otthonuknak."

„Ba Sing Se mindenkit befogad, amíg behúzod a fejed és nem keversz bajt." Zuko szemei összeszűkültek. „Ez nem az, amit a földről mondtál, hogy milyen."

„Nem," mondta Iroh sötéten. „A föld változatos. Erős. Nem merev. Nem _büntető_." Gőzt lélegzett be a teáscsészéjéből. „Szóval biztonságot vettek maguknak az eszméikkel és elvesztették magukat."

„Mert több mint egy elem született itt? Kyoshi Szigete nem adta fel az identitását," tiltakozott Zuko.

„Ez igaz," mormolta Iroh, megfogva a zöld szemek tüzes csillanásától. _Mint sárkány tüze_. „Amaya Úrnő sem. Sem mi. Elrejteni az arcot túlnyomó erővel szembe nézve nem feladás. Alkalmazkodási képesség. Kitartás. Akarat." Kuncogott, szárazon derűsen. „Víz, föld és tűz."

„Nem vicces," mondta Zuko komoran. „Ha _bármilyen_ elem születhet itt…."

„Nem Jinhai lesz az utolsó." Bólintott Iroh, gondterhelten. „És azok közülünk, akik biztonságban rejtve érzik magukat, nincsenek." Szünetet tartott, hirtelen nyomorúságot látva unokaöccse vállainak lesüppedésében. „Zuko?"

„Nem bármely elem," szólt Zuko csendesen. „Nincs szabadság."

És anélkül a levegő sosem nyugodhat egy lélekben. „Nem," értett egyet Iroh szomorúan. „Nem itt…."

Zöld találkozott zölddel, elnyíló szemmel. „Valahol másutt," lehelte Zuko.

Iroh felvonta szemöldökét, csendben bátorítva unokaöccsét, hogy folytassa. Ha Zuko gondolatai ugyanazt az ösvényt követték, mint az övéi – az _nem_ Ozai akaratának követése lenne.

_És mégis, a Tűz Úr nem parancsolta Zukonak, hogy _ne _tegye_, gondolta Iroh fanyarul. _És segítene a népünknek._

_Óvatosan lépdelj, kisöcsém. Kérlek. Hűségeid közt jársz, még most is._

„Mi van, ha lenne valahová máshová menni?" szólt Zuko lassan. „Valahová – nem biztonságba, sehol sem biztonságos. De szabad. Mindenki számára."

„Olyan hely nem létezik," állította Iroh. És szünetet tartott, egy szívdobbanásra. „Még."

„Ezt…." Nyelt Zuko szárazon. „Jókora dolog lenne sikerre vinni," suttogta.

„Hmm." Iroh megsimogatta szakállát, csupán elmélázónak tartva arcát. „Ki vagy képezve a csapatok mozgatásában, Zuko herceg."

„Igen, de ez-„

„És terepen táborok építésében, és ellenséges erőkkel szembeni evakuációkban."

„Igen, de Bácsikám-„

„És, hogy mi szükséges egy új kolónia építéséhez és felvirágoztatásához." Iroh sokatmondó mosolyt vetett rá.

Zuko arca megrezzent. „_Tudod_ mi történt Azulával."

„Tudom, hogy viszonylag rövid időnk volt tervezni és komoly hátrányaink belépve a harcba," mondta Iroh egyszerűen. „Mégis elérted a célod. Életben maradtunk, és az Avatár túlélte és Azula még nem kapta el."

„Majdnem elveszítettelek!"

„Akkor ezúttal óvatosabban kell terveznünk," felelte Iroh szilárdan. „Most pedig. Mi az első résznyi adat, amire szükséged van egy ilyen terv felépítéséhez?"

Zuko lehajtotta fejét, elgondolkozva. „Egy hely," mondta végül; bizonytalanul, mintha nem tudná elhinni, hogy kimondja. „Mire van szükségünk, hogy odajussunk, hogyan jutunk oda, mire lesz szükségünk, hogy elérjük – ez mind a _hol_-tól függ."

„Vedd úgy, hogy lehet pár számba vehető lehetőségem," mondta Iroh derűsen.

Zuko szemei elkerekedtek. „Tényleg?"

Iroh ragyogott.

* * *

_Csinálni egy helyet ahová mehetünk._

Szobájában ülve egy kancsó vízzel, Zuko felemelte kezét és hagyta leesni, tanulmányozva a víz hogyan emelkedett és esett vele. Könnyebb és nehezebb volt a tűznél. Könnyebb mozgatni; _akart_ mozogni, még egy kancsóba zárva is. Taszít és vonz és _változik_ része volt annak ami _volt_.

De ha a mozgatás könnyű volt, tudni azt, hogy _te_ mikor mozgatod, nem. A tűz kard volt a kezeiben. A víz – fenébe, Bácsika mindig megtalálta a megfelelő szavakat, akkor ő miért nem tudta?

A csalódottság csattanó mozdulattal hajlíttatta be kezét. A víz vele csavarodott, át és át, a csavar addig szorulva, míg magába nem roskadt és visszaloccsant a kancsóba.

_Mint egy háló egy polipnak._

A rezgő vízre bámulva, Zuko fontolóra vette ezt a gondolatot. Három év hajón. Számtalanszor fogott magának csalihalat. Hálót használva… és egy áramló mozdulatot, amit Katara idomításában látott visszhangozni.

_Lásd célpontodat_. Megjelölt egy pontot a levegőben. _Rendezd el a redőket_. Egy kézzel finoman markolva, a másikat dobásra tartva-

Hűvösség kúszott a bőrén, és majdnem elvetette az egészet.

_Tartsd! Ne nézz a – a hálóra. Nézz a célpontra. Csak tartsd. És várj._

Egész végig olyan nedvesnek, de mégsem annak érezve kezeit. Szellemek, de furcsa volt.

_És dob_. A kis fél-csavarral a végén, amit egy _örökkévalóságba_ telt elsajátítani, épp csak elég forgatónyomaték, hogy a nehezékes széleket a mit sem sejtő raj fölé hajítsa-

A víz levegő köré csapódott, mint egy légykapó növény, egy tiszta buborékot vonszolva vissza keze egy rántásával.

_Működött_? Hitetlenül, Zuko egy kezébe fogta a buborékot és megböködte egy ujjal. Nedves, aztán száraz; elkapta célpontját, még ha az csak-

_Ploccs._

Cseppeket törölve le arcáról, Zuko felsóhajtott. És óvatosan seperni kezdett kezével, hogy összegyűjtse a pocsolyát a padlóról. _Ezen még dolgozni kell._

Egy órával később egy gömbnyi koszos vizet vezetett a lefolyóba és hagyta elfolyni. Visszasettenkedett a saját szobájába, csendesen behúzva a tolóajtót, és összeesett.

_Megvan. Azt hiszem._

A víz más volt. Lassabb. Nem olyan éles mozdulataiban, mint amilyeneket a tűzzel kellett csinálnia.

_Mint visszafelé próbálni írni._

Felpattantak a szemei a sötétben. Visszafelé? Vagy bal kézzel?

_A ritmus más. Taszít és vonz, nem szívverés. De mindkettő áramlik. Víz, és a tűz odakinn._

_Meg tudom csinálni._

És ha sikerül vizet idomítania… akkor talán, csak talán, Bácsika mégsem repülő disznókat kergetett.

_Ne próbálj helyet találni a népünknek. Nincs. Sehol._

_Úgyhogy_ csinálnunk _kell egyet_.

Oh egek. Ez sokkal bonyolultabb lesz, mint rajtaütni Azulán és túlélni, hogy mesélhessen róla.

_Jegyzeteket kell csinálnom. Sok jegyzetet._

…_Holnaptól kezdve._

Már aludt, szinte mielőtt felhúzta a takarót.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Néhányan kérdeztetek Sozin stílusa felől és hogy Zukonak miért vannak vele problémái. Itt van néhány folytonossági hiány az élvezetetekre. Vigyázat, némelyikük spoiler….

Egy ponton az Avatar szövegkönyv szerint látunk egy nem megnevezett Tűz népe Avatárt, a múltban, vulkánokat idézve kitörésre. Ami arra utal, hogy meg is tudta _állítani_ őket, remélhetőleg. Azt is látjuk, hogy Kyoshi lávával dolgozik, mikor leválasztja Kyoshi Szigetet a szárazföldtől.

És Roku nemcsak hogy nem _tudja_, hogy ki fog törni a szigete, bele is hal.

Valamikor Kyoshi és Roku közt a tűzidomítás egy létfontosságú része _el kellett hogy vesszen_.

Kapcsold ezt össze az alkotók kijelentésével, hogy a „Tűz Úr" valaha csak a Tűz Bölcsek fejét jelentette. De Sozin idejére nyilvánvalóan már nem; ő a trónörökös herceg és öröklődik. És, mikor segít Rokunak a vulkánnal, nem idomítja a lávát – a hőt idomítja ki belőle, hogy lehűljön.

Adjuk ehhez hozzá a tényt, hogy Kyoshi alapította a Dai Li-t. És hogy több mint _kétszáz_ évig volt Avatár. Mi _egyebet_ csinálhatott még?

Néhány válasz feltűnik a következő fejezetekben. Röviden összefoglalva – ebben az AU-ban, a „Tűz Népe történelmének legsötétebb napja" egy napfogyatkozás _alatt_ volt. De a napfogyatkozás volt a legkisebb problémájuk.

És hogy miért vannak Zukonak gondjai? Emlékezz mit mondott Iroh pár fejezettel arrább. Zuko úgy kezeli az energiát, ahogy a legtöbb tűzidomár egyszerűen _nem_. Nem már nagyon régóta.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

_Végre, újra józan beosztásban_, gondolta Huojin vidáman, Amaya rendelőjének lépcsőihez sétálva. Nem mintha olyan boldog lett volna, hogy ezt a hírt kelljen vinnie neki, de a megszokott műszakba való visszaállás megkönnyebbülés volt az egész családnak-

Kora reggeli árnyaktól sötét kő-kesztyűk; egy Dai Li ügynök kopogott Amaya ajtaján.

_Ne ess pánikba!_

Gyakorlott gondolat; épp csak elég, hogy megtartsa rezzenését egy őszinte emberének, ezeknek az elmúlt napoknak az izgalmait véve.

_Őrizd meg a nyugalmadat_; emlékeztette magát Huojin, éber udvariassággal biccentve a földidomárnak. Magas, szikár arcú férfi; az egyenruha megnehezítette a megállapítását, de Huojin úgy gondolta inkább volt inas volt, mint nehézcsontú. _Ha bármit is tudnának, nem csak egy lenne._

_Hacsak a többi el nincs fúródva szem elől…._

Szerette ezt a várost, igazán. De időről időre, mikor az abból fajzott paranoia, hogy ő mi volt a torka felé kapott-

_Bárcsak lenne valahol jobb. Valahol ahol szabadság lenne._

Lee nyitott ajtót és a halovány kívánságok rögvest kirepültek Huojin fejéből. _Oh Agni. Ez nem jó_.

„Segíthetünk?" kérdezte Lee egyenletesen.

„A gyógyító Amayát keresem," szólt az ügynök formálisan, még csak nem is pislogva a sebhelyre.

„Akkor már ketten vagyunk," szólt közbe Huojin, majdnem ugyanolyan formálisan. „Jelentést kaptunk egy lehetséges járványról a kikötőben. Valami Omashuból. Le kell nyomoznunk és lefejezni, gyorsan."

Az ügynök nem tűnt boldognak, de még mindig hajlandó volt vitatkozni. „A páciens a palotában van."

„Megmondom neki," jelentette ki Lee. És az arcukba csukta az ajtót.

_Nem tudom, hogy nevessek, vagy sírjak_, gondolta Huojin dermedten. Bár a kifejezés a Dai Li arcán _megfizethetetlen_ volt.

Egy perc és Amaya nyitott ajtót. „Ember, vagy állat?" kérdezte az ügynököt szaporán.

Az ügynök enyhén elmozdult. Lehet, hogy izzadt? Nem valószínű. „Megkértek, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban vigyünk oda."

„Már megint az a medve az?"

A rojtos kalap alatt, a férfi történetesen kicsit szégyenlősnek látszott. „Fontos a Föld Király számára-„

„Lee. Pakold össze a felszerelésed."

„Én?" A fiatal tűzidomár sokkal hajlandóbbnak tűnt, hogy egyenesen visszairamodjon a dokkokhoz. Huojin nem tudta hibáztatni.

„Nagyobb tapasztalata van állatokkal, mint emberekkel, pillanatnyilag," mondta Amaya egyenesen, megmarkolva Lee vállát és visszafordítva a vonakodó kamaszt befelé. „Állat-kezelési tekercsek ládája, harmadik polc lefelé, piros szalag." Visszapillantott az ügynökre, ahogy Lee visszavonult. „Nincs kétségem felőle, hogy kezelni tudja a helyzetet, míg én befejeztem a város segítségét."

Az ügynök fejet hajtott. Kiegyenesedett, és összerezzent, ahogy Lee újra feltűnt. „Mit csinálsz tűzfazékkal?"

Összepakolt felszereléssel egy kézben, Lee megérintette a szíjat, ami a vizestömlőt és a tűzfazekat is a vállán átvetve tartotta. „Az állatok néha nem értik, hogy segíteni akarsz nekik. A meleg víz nem ijeszti meg őket annyira. És néha kell forró víz kitisztítani dolgokat, mielőtt megpróbálod meggyógyítani őket."

_Jó válasz_. Huojin megpróbált nem megkönnyebbültnek tűnni. Tudhatta volna, hogy a kölyök tart készen fedő-sztorit. Eljutottak ide, nemde?

„Lee jó ideig úton volt," szólt Amaya őszinte ragaszkodással. „Összetalálkozott néhány olyan technikával, amit nem tanítanak az Északi Sarkon." A vállán nyugtatta kezét és bólintott. „Rendben leszel."

Huojin nézte, ahogy az utcára mennek egy várakozó hintóhoz. Sóhajtott és követte Amayát befelé, hogy összeszedje a saját felszerelését. „Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet?"

„Tudja mit ne mondjon és tudja, hogy a nagybátyja élete azon múlik hogy tűnhet-e Leenek, a vízidomár gyógyítónak," felelte Amaya halkan. „Kard-acél, Huojin. Nem fog összetörni."

„Azt hittem nyers jade," csipkelődött vissza Huojin.

„Az is." Néhány utolsó csomag gyógynövényt tömve táskájába, Amaya rámosolygott. „Látnod kellett volna Jinhaijal. Lehet, hogy kegyetlennek néz ki, de gyengéd szív rejtőzik azok alatt a sebhelyek alatt." Mosolya elhalványult, elkergette az aggodalom. „Huojin. Normális esetben hallgatnék erről a családért, de ha valami rossz történne, talán tudnod kell. Jinhainak képzésre van szüksége. Lee és Mushi-féle képzésre." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Csak remélem, hogy Meixiang és Tingzhe megegyeznek, hogy engedik Lee-t segíteni."

Egy pillanatra olyan érzés volt, mintha kiszívták volna a levegőt a tüdejéből. „A balesetek," nyögte ki Huojin. „Az égések. A _tüzek_."

„Szemlátomást egy eseménylánc, ami nem szokatlan," mondta Amaya szárazon. „Lee azt javasolta tegyenek homokos vödröket minden szobába. És tiltsák el Jinhai-t a kandalló közeléből, míg nagyobb irányításra nem tesz szert." Felvonta szemöldökét. „Azon is erősködött, hogy Jinhai annyi napfényt kapjon, amennyit csak lehet. Tudom, hogy a vízidomárok erősebbek, mikor a hold süt, de Lee azt mondja a tűzidomároknak _szükségük_ van a napra. Hogy nélküle – éheznek. Kétségbe esnek."

„Igen?" kockáztatta meg Huojin.

„Óvatosan elkerülte megemlíteni _mennyire_ kétségbeesettek."

Ah. Igaz. Úgy tűnt Lee jogosan paranoid. Megtartotta volna magának, csak a „nem akarok nyílást adni az embereknek" elvén. Houjin lassan kifújta a levegőt, előhívva régi emlékeket és dolgokat, amiket más menekültektől tanult. „Az őrült nagyjából lefedi," felelte nyersen. „Túl hosszan, és meghalhatnak. Olyan, mint a börtönbárkák, amiről hallasz a földidomárok számára, kinn a tengeren. Ha az elemedből semmi sincs a közeledben-„

„Valami meghal a szellemedben," fejezte be Amaya. És felvette felszerelését. „Megyünk?"

Odakinn, Huojin kanyargó utcákon vezette keresztül a kikötő irányába. „Elég megbocsátónak tűnsz egy olyan kölyökkel szemben, aki – hát."

„Hibáztatnál valakit a feléd csapásért, ha magán kívül lenne a láztól?"

Huojin a homlokát ráncolta. „Nem volt beteg."

„De igen, az volt," felelte Amaya szomorúan. „Még mindig az. Bár jókorát gyógyult, még ebben az elmúlt pár napban is. Az a seb nem csak a húsát égette Huojin. A szellemét égette. A körmeinél fogva ragaszkodott az emberségéhez és úgy tűnt, mintha el akartam volna venni az utolsó személyt a világon, akit szeret. Sokkal jobban aggódnék, ha _nem_ támadt volna rám."

Az őr hunyorított, megpróbálva követni a gyógyító kacskaringós logikáját. „Mert az azt jelentené, abbahagyta a harcot."

„Igen," kuncogott amaz bánatosan. „Bár kezdem azt hinni Lee egyszerűen nem hajlandó felismerni, hogy a feladás egy opció."

„Ijesztő kölyök," mormolta Huojin.

„Igen. Az."

Ennek a hangnak a mélasága megint megbizsergette a szőrt a tartóján. „Történt valami?"

„Nem az aggaszt, ami történt," mondta Amaya óvatosan. „Hanem amit Lee mondott róla később. Cseréltél történeteket olyanokkal, akik a Falon szolgáltak."

Nem kérdés. Egészen. „Csendes sarkokban, persze," felelte Huojin egyenesen. Gyakran egy kis itallal kézben és egy barátságos csapossal, aki megértette, hogy a véres történetek nem elég ok, hogy hívja a Dai Li-t. Sok Fali veterán végezte az Őrséghez csatlakozva, miután az évek, vagy sérülések lelassították őket. „Sokukat kezelted."

„Igen. De úgy tűnik egyikük sem akart terhelni egy gyógyítót azzal, hogy egyes ellenfeleik - nem tűntek emberinek. Túl erősek voltak. Túl gyorsak." Felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

„Hallottam néhány történetet," ismerte be Huojin egy perc után, miután ellenőrizte, hogy nincsenek rojtos kalapok a láthatáron. „Nem az átlag katonák, hanem mikor a birodalmi tűzidomárok jöttek elő játszani…. Egyesek közülük állítólag ki tudták kerülni a nyilakat. Vagy félrerúgni köveket, még akkor is mikor az idomár még mozgatta őket. Ehhez hasonló őrült dolgok-„ félbeszakította magát, egy teázóban villantak kardok emlékezetében.

_Jet friss volt. Lee kimerült._

De Lee mégis tartotta magát, csapásról csapásra. És az a lángolóan sebes _szelés_, aminek maradandóan be kellett volna fejeznie a harcot, ha Jet nem lett volna fele olyan cirkuszi akrobata…. _Oh, Agni_.

Kieresztette lélegzetét. „Miről hallottál?"

„Egy tölgy pinceajtó, gránit borítással, egyetlen csapástól szétzúzódott," felelte Amaya kereken.

„Öhm." És erre, pontosan mit tudsz mondani?

„Mint mondtam, a reakció volt érdekes," jegyezte meg Amaya. „Szemlátomást? _Nem volt nagy ügy."_

„Igazán," mondta Huojin óvatosan.

„Részben azért, a történet szerint, mert valaki, aki _igazán_ ügyes képes csak lökni egyet és tíz yarddal arrébb csúsztatni valakit."

„Valaki?" rezzent meg Huojin arca. _Mushi_.

„Hallottál már ilyen pletykát?"

„Nem," felelte Huojin őszintén. „Nem hallottam." Fintorgott. „Bár az alapján, amit hallottam, sokan nem tértek vissza, hat évvel ezelőtt. És van értelme azt feltételezni, hogy azok az emberek… nos. Lehet, hogy sokkal többet láttak, mint a csak a Falon levők."

Amaya bólintott.

„Elmondtam szerintem kik ők." Huojin levitte hangját, elfedve a reggeli tömeggel. „Azt hiszem magamnak is át kellett volna gondolnom." _Oh, Agni. Van két nagy név, birodalmi tűzidomár a kezünkön._ Most _mihez kezdünk_?

„Hát," reflektált Amaya, „Jó ha van viszonyítási alap, hogy eldöntsem pontosan mit ért Lee az alatt, hogy a készségei _elfogadhatók_."

_Urk_. Huojin megpróbált nem megborzongani. Elfogadhatónak lenni egy gyógyító tanítványaként egy dolog volt. Elfogadhatónak lenni birodalmi tűzidomárként? Az már más vödör harcsa-angolna.

_A Ba Sing Se-i katonák sosem mennek velük szembe egy-az-egy ellen. Még a földidomáraink sem. Három az egyhez arányokat használnak, legalább. És még akkor is veszítesz embereket_. Huojin elnyomott egy nyögést. _Oma és Shu, mivel érdemeltem én_ _ezt ki?_

Nos. Legalább most már tudta, Mushi miért volt meggyőződve, hogy Lee _nem_ próbálta megölni őt. „Mit fogunk tenni?"

„Tenni?" Huncutság csillogott a kék szemekben. „Azt hiszem eddig egész jól kezelték a dolgokat. Nem?"

„Nos, igen, de-„

„Pihenőhelyet keresnek," szólt Amaya puhán. Összeszűkült szemekkel nézett rá. „Nem két lábon járó fegyverek, Huojin. Emberek."

_Emberek_ és _két lábon járó fegyverek_, gondolta Huojin boldogtalanul. Nem mintha úgy gondolta volna, hogy kezdeni akartak volna bármit is. Az a páros nem jutott volna idáig, ha hagyják magukat kihozni a sodrukból. Még Lee is. A kölyök lehet, hogy felborzolódott, mint egy sün-disznó, de még csak kezet sem emelt addig, amíg valaki nem fenyegette a nagybátyját.

De ha bármi is elkezdődne, azok ketten _befejeznék_. Véglegesen.

_Hagynom kellett volna, hogy a Dai Li elvigye Jetet._

Rossz gondolat. Próbálj nem arrafelé menni. Ami történt megtörtént, csak remélnie kell, hogy a Tűz Népe becsület csakugyan olyan volt, mint az övéi mondták. Mushi azt mondta új kezdetet szeretnének-

_Nem. Nem, azt mondta nincs választásuk. Valaki holtan akarja Lee-t… pokolba, ha csakugyan a Sárkány Trón árulóinak kiáltották ki őket, az egész Tűz Népe holtan akarja őket._

Nagy különbség. Óriási.

„Szóval, pontosan milyen járványt is keresünk?" kérdezte Amaya.

_Gondolj rájuk később_, szólt magára Huojin. „Nem tudom biztosan. Hallottál valaha olyasmiről, amit pentahimlőnek hívnak?"

* * *

Örülve, amiért csendes a járása, Zuko visszaperdült a sarkon, el a nyitott ajtó látókörzetéből. „Az meg mi a bánat?"

A formálisan nyugodt maszk alatt, a Dai Li ügynök enyhén derűsnek látszott. „Egy medve."

„Az _nem_ egy kacsacsőrű-medve."

Humor nyoma fénylett a zöld szemekben. „Nem, nem az."

„Vagy bűzborz-medve. Vagy hörcsög-medve. Vagy akár _jeges_medve."

Az ügynök erre ténylegesen felvonta a szemöldökét. „Hol láttál te jegesmedvét?"

„…A Vízi Törzsek hoznak prémeket a kikötőkbe, néha." Ami igaz volt. Nem kell megemlíteni, hogy az egyik fehér szörnyeteg megpróbálta megenni.

„Hmm." A Dai Li ügynök halványan rámosolygott. „A legfurább dolog, amit valaha is láttál, heh?"

Zuko ott állt pár pillanatig, az elmúlt hónapok pár eseménye villanva át agyán. Az Avatár, világító szemekkel és tetoválásokkal, felemelkedve egy víztölcsérben, ami lesöpörte az embereit a fedélzetről. A Tűz Népe Flotta, amit elpusztított egy óriás vizes szörnyeteg. A bácsikája, egyszál alsóruhában, láncokat lóbálva, hogy távol tartson földidomárokat.

…Szellemek, hát _soha_ nem fog kimenni az a látvány a fejéből?

„Nem," nyögte ki végül Zuko. „Nem igazán." Figyelmen kívül hagyva a férfi kíváncsi pillantását, újra kinyitotta Amaya tekercsét, figyelmesen olvasva. _Csak lassan. Csináld jól elsőre_. Visszatekerve a tekercset, átlépdelt az ajtón.

„Te nem Amaya vagy." A nyögdécselő medvét paskolva, egy fiatal, szemüveges férfi díszes Föld Királyság zöldben nézett végig rajta, zavarban. „Most már meghajolhatsz."

_Hogy mit?!_

De érezte a Dai Li szúrós szemeit magán, így Zuko legyűrte a temperamentumát és az ügynökkel együtt letérdelt. Legalább nem volt teljes megalázkodás. _Átkozott_ legyen, ha _valaha is_ újra azt tenné.

„Felséged szerény szolgái vagyunk," szólt az ügynök simán, mintha az előbb nem próbált volna lyukat fúrni a szemeivel Zuko fejébe.

„Igen, igen, tudom. De hol van Amaya? Bosco olyan _borzasztóan_ érzi magát."

A medve felnyögött, mint egy hascsikarós, masszívan túlméretezett totyogós kisgyerek.

„Amaya mesternek gyógyítói vészhelyzetre kellett mennie az Őrséggel, felség," mondta Zuko, megpróbálva nem megbotlani a furcsa megszólításban. A Tűz Népének nem voltak királyai. Soha nem is voltak. Hacsak nem számoltad bele azt a pár _waegu_ királyt és királynőt az elmúlt évszázadokban, és egyetlen becsületes nagy név sem sorolt volna _soha_ egy kalózt nemesvérűnek. „Én a tanítványa vagyok, Lee."

„Valaki megsérült?" a szűk szemek elkerekedtek az üveg mögött, aggódva. „Remélem nem súlyos."

„Megpróbál tenni róla, hogy ne legyen az," sikerült kinyögnie Zukonak, megpróbálva időt nyerni, hogy gondolkodjon. _Ez egy város. Egy_ hatalmas _város. Az embereknek állandóan bajuk esik, még_ balesetből _is_.

_És az egyik ember, aki direkt csinálja, pont itt térdel mellettem._

Mégsem volt szilánkja sem az üveg-élű precizitásnak ami Azula hangjában lett volna, ugyanezeket a szavakat mondva. Sem nyoma a szadista, önelégült mosolynak, amit húga viselt volna, tudva, hogy egy paraszt függ nemlétező kegyelmétől. És tudva, hogy ezt ő is tudja.

Nem. A férfi őszintén aggodalmasnak tűnt. Olyan szétszórt, optimista módon, ami túlságosan is egy bizonyos hiperaktív légidomárra emlékeztette.

_Miért érzem úgy, hogy két felnőtt van a szobában – és én vagyok az egyik?_

Fejet le. Szájat be. A dolgok itt rosszul álltak, csak nem tudta leszögezni mennyire. Jobb, ha nyitva tartja a szemeit és meglátja mi történik.

„Nos, ne csak állj ott. Gyere fogj kezet Boscoval!" szólt a Föld Király vidáman. „Ne aggódj; _kitűnő_ az emberismerete."

A medve morgott.

…_Én olyan halott vagyok._

* * *

„Valaki mást küldött?" Long Feng, Ba Sing Se Főtitkára és ön-csinálta hatalom a trón mögött a homlokát ráncolta a jelentésre. Az információra, nem az ügynökre, Quanra; okkal voltak Dai Li-i tántoríthatatlanul hűségesek hozzá. „Azt hittem tudunk minden vízidomárról Ba Sing Seben." Nem mintha olyan sok lett volna, Amaya gyógyítón és az Avatár fiatal tanárán kívül. A többi nagyrészt kisebb halász-hordalék volt Ba Sing Se kikötőibe mosódva, és általában ott is maradtak. Amayának talán sosem volt hivatalos harci képzése az Északi Sark korlátozó szokásainak köszönhetően, de a családja által választott jegyesség elutasítása szemlátomást találékony vonással érkezett. Amit hajlamos volt mindenkin használni, aki azzal fenyegette, hogy, az ő kifejezésükkel élve, visszaráncigálják az Északi Sarkra, ahová tartozott.

„A fiú új," informálta Quan a falnak támaszkodva, ahol kő-folyosót idomított, hogy lehallgassa a Föld Királyt. „Lee; családi név nem ismert. Most nyomozzuk az adatait. Félig Ködös Mocsári, az egyik jelentésből."

Keverékvér. Hmm. Az sosem volt kiszámítható. Nézd csak meg Kyoshi Szigetét, féltékenyen őrizgetve semlegességét majd egy évszázadig, mielőtt feltűnt volna azoknak a harcos nőknek a valószínűtlen részlege Teli Hold Öbölben. A Tűz Népe kolóniák legalább rendet kényszerítettek a félvér fajzatukra. Még ha az egy ellenség rendje is volt.

„De megmondható, hogy találkozott egy tűzidomárral," folytatta Quan, a bal szeme felé intve.

Akkor tehát sebhelyes. És még mindig él, hogy mesélhessen róla? Érdekes. „Ezt hogy magyarázta meg a Föld Királynak?" Nem mintha arra számított volna, hogy Amaya valaki elég öngyilkos hajlamút küldjön, hogy beszéljen Kueinek a háborúról, de soha nem lehetett tudni.

„Sehogy," mondta Quan fanyarul.

„Igazán," Long Feng felvont egy elegáns szemöldököt. „És?" Általában, ügynökei nem vártak a vonatkozó részletek felajánlására.

Fanyar élvezet táncolt Quan szemeiben. „Ezt talán hallgatni akarja, uram." Keze egy intésével tágabbra nyitotta a kémlelőlyukat, épp elégre, hogy mindketten hallják.

„Grrghh! Arrgh!" vicsorgott Bosco.

„Igazán, nem hinném, hogy-„ kezdte Kuei.

„_Ülj! Le!"_ csattant egy ismeretlen kamasz hangja, nyilvánvalóan kifogyva a türelemből.

„Graargh!"

„_Ez rád is vonatkozik!"_

„Grr? Eeep!"

A következő hangok borzasztóan kellemetlenek voltak, amik Long Fenget egy földidomár próbálkozásaira emlékeztették, aki megpróbál kitisztítani egy borzasztóan, borzasztóan elromlott lefolyót.

„Grrr-yipe!"

„Eww…." Kuei hangja elhalványult és ruha susogott.

„Hagyhattad volna leejteni," mormogta a kamasz.

„Leejteni őfelségét?" Shirong Dai Li ügynök hangja elfojtott nevetést tartogatott. Ami kapkodó köhögéssé változott. „Ugh… Lee, _mi_ az az izé?"

Valami cuppant és rázkódott. „Fülbevaló. Azt hiszem. Jó nagydarab. Szőlőnek látszónak készítve," Lee kiszállt, olyasvalaki kifulladt hangjával, aki próbál nem az orrán keresztül lélegezni. „Jade és ametiszt, talán…."

„Hé… _jelentésünk_ volt ennek az elvesztéről!"

„Hát," kapkodott Lee levegő után, „most megvan. Amint valaki letakarítja. _Leforrázza_, talán." Újabb kapkodó lélegzet. „Te _idióta!_ Ez nem étel!"

„Growf?"

„Szóval. Ennyi." Lélegzett Lee sekélyen. „Egy hasfájás, _kő-evészetnek_ köszönhetően." Felnyögött. „Még valami?"

„Küldök be némi segítséget," szólt az ügynök kedvesen. „Fürdőköpennyel, hogy letisztálkodhass."

„Kösz," felelte a kamasz hevesen. És nyelt. „Gyorsan?"

„Már mentem is."

Long Feng egy gyakorlott ökölszorítással bezárta a lyukat és beszédes pillantást váltott Quannal. „Úgy tűnik Shirongnak tetszik." Azt véve, hogy Shirong az egyik ügyesebb toborzójuk volt, mikor nem egyéb szolgálatait teljesítette, ez… érdekes volt.

„Megsürgetem a jelentést, uram," bólintott Quan.

„Intézkedj, hogy ne zavarják ki a fürdőből túl hamar," szólt Long Feng szárazon. „Hallás alapján _mindannyian_ megköszönnénk."

* * *

_Forró víz_. Visszatartva lélegzetét, Zuko teljesen alámerült, érezve a tiszta meleget a csontjáig hatolni. Ez volt a harmadik csere víz és végre kezdte úgy érezni, hogy újra szembe mer nézni étellel.

A kő kád vibrált. „Meg ne fulladj odabenn."

Vonakodva, Zuko felmerült. És meglepett zöld szemekbe nézett.

_Oops._

Egy olyan helyen, ami azt állította nincs háború, hagyni hogy mások meglássák a forradásait valószínűleg nem volt… bölcs. Vagy vezetett túléléshez.

„Gyógyító tanonc?" szólt a Dai Li ügynök semlegesen, udvariasan hátat fordítva.

Egy törölközőt maga köré csavarva, Zuko megpróbált nyugodt maradni. „Anyámnak nem volt sok ideje, hogy túl sokmindenre megtanítson, mielőtt – elment. Bácsikám nem tudott segíteni. És Amaya mester az első vízidomár akivel találkoztam, aki nem próbált jégre nyársalni." _Óvatosan. Szörnyen hazudsz. Ragaszkodj Amaya sztorijához. Mondj apró dolgokat és hagyd, hogy _ő _rakja össze._

Felé fordulva az ügynök egy hosszú, elgondolkodó percig vizslatta. „Látom miért." Kinyújtva kezét, egy kő-kesztyű a nedves fekete haj közelében simította a levegőt. „Hagyd elég hosszúra kinőni egy felsőkontyhoz és elmennél."

Kiszállva a meleg vízből, Zuko megborzongott. „Még csak ne is viccelődj róla."

„Nem vicceltem. Mindig jó, ha van még egy sziklád hajítani." Hátralépett és biccentett. „Shirong vagyok. Azt hiszem még láthatjuk egymást." Szándékos szünet. „Mikor újra felülvizsgálod a medvét."

_Nem egészen fenyegetés. Azt hiszem._

„A ruhák a tieid. Nevezd kárpótlásnak a… kellemetlenségért." Fanyar pillantás. „Valaki hamarosan itt lesz Amaya Gyógyító fizetségével. Majd ők kikísérnek."

Kő morajlott, és eltűnt.

_Ruhák?_

Egy asztalon ott voltak barna ruhái, frissen mosva, de még mindig túl vizesen a viselésre. Mellettük, épp csak annyira, hogy ne legyenek nedvesek, volt egy újabb készlet. Nem díszes; egy kis hímzés a galléron és a szegélyeken, hogy érdekességet adjanak a tartós anyagnak. Körülbelül Középső Gyűrű tisztességű, az alapján, amit a Wen ház körül látott.

_Zöld. Argh._

A barnák talán tipikusan Föld Királyságiak, de nem voltak _túl_ messze a Tűz népe egyenruháin található sötét árnyalatoktól. Nem tűnt helyénvalónak, hogy zöldet viseljen. Még sötétzöldet sem. Olyan sötét, hogy szinte a Dai Li egyenruhák színe….

_Oké. Most már megijedtem._

Idegek kiabálása vagy sem, nem fognak félig-öltözötten rányitni, bárki is jöjjön.

_Akkor hát zöld._

Gyorsan felöltözve, Zuko maga köré csavarta a külső ruhát. És megtorpant, egyik kezével felhúzva egy ujjat. _Valami nincs rendben_.

Az anyag újabb óvatos dörzsölése az ujjai között, és biztos volt benne. _Van valami ennek az ujjaiban._

Most nincs idő aggódni rajta. Behajtotta és megkötötte övét, épp mire nyílt az ajtó.

* * *

Amaya barátjával és régi páciensével szemközt ült, és azt kívánta bárcsak meglenne benne Mushi teához való érzéke. Ginsengje erősítő volt, de messze nem csitító. „Megértem, hogy ez sokkoló lehet-„

„Rájönni, hogy Kyoshi Avatár hozta létre a Dai Li-t, az sokkoló volt," szólt az őszülő professzor zsémbesen. „Az egyik legfényesebb tanulóm eltűnése épp mielőtt tanítási képesítést kapott volna egy indiszkrét megjegyzésért a jelen politikáról, _az_ volt sokkoló. Ez? Ez egy _katasztrófa_."

„Nem Jinhai hibája," jelentette ki Amaya nyomatékosan.

„Ezt próbáld Minnek mondani," mondta Tingzhe Wen csípősen. „Az esélyeit, hogy csatlakozzon a legelitebb földidomárokhoz füstbe menni látja. Szó szerint." A professzor a csészéjébe bámult. „Hol rontottam el, Amaya? Megpróbáltam a gyerekeimet őszintének és egyenesnek nevelni, és hogy tudják hogyan használják azt az eszüket, amit a szellemektől kaptak. És Min csak azt akarja, hogy csatlakozzon azokhoz, akik elhallgattatnak mindannyiunkat." Ajkai begörbültek. „Földidomárhoz képest, talán ő az, aki túlságosan az anyjára ütött."

Amaya szemei összeszűkültek.

Még ahogy kimondta is, Tinhzhe lesújtottnak látszott. „Oma és Shu, nem úgy értettem-„

„Tudom," felelte a gyógyító egyenletesen. Jobb, ha ez a méreg most kijön a szervezetéből, vele, mint egy Meixiang-gal való veszekedés közben. „Hallottad egyes történeteimet az Északi Víz Törzséről. Meixiang népének nincs monopóliuma a hataloméhségre. Szellemek, ha lenne, nem lenne Dai Li." Megpuhította hangját, a tárgyilagos hangot használva, amire tanártársa reagált. „De bizonyos módon, igazad is van. Mint mindig is hajtotta, hogy a _legjobb_ legyen. És mindenki tudja, hogy a Dai Li _a_ _legjobbak_. És tizenhat éves. A családja mindig ott volt számára. Nem fogja fel, hogy a döntései ténylegesen fenyegethetik azokat, akikkel törődik."

„És ez a fiú, akit akarsz, hogy tanítsa Jinhait?" kérdezte Tingzhe nyomatékosan. „Ő nem tizenhat?"

„Lee más," felelte Amaya. „Megtanult néhány nagyon kemény leckét. Elvesztette a családja nagy részét és ő maga is majdnem meghalt. Ez megváltoztat." Elmosolyodott. „Tizenhat, igen, és csakugyan temperamentumos, de Lee sokkal felnőttebb, mint a legtöbb ember, akivel találkoztam."

_Csatt!_

Vad nedves hajjal, zöldbe öltözve, mikor barnában küldte el, Lee egy nyaláb nedves ruhával lépdelt be és olyan arckifejezéssel, ami valószínűleg ártatlan járókelőket és nem kevés rabolni szándékozót rémült futásnak eresztett. „El akarom felejteni, hogy a mai nap _valaha is megtörtént_."

„Mi volt vele a baj?" kérdezte Amaya óvatosan.

„Hatos jegyzet," morogta Lee, átadva neki tekercseit és egy erszény fűzött érmét.

„Ó egek." Lévén az a bizonyos személyes jegyzet a chi diagramon azon okból, hogy Bosco mindent képes volt és meg is evett, ami nagyjából ételnek tetszett. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy sikerült egészben lenyelnie egy leves merőkanalat anélkül, hogy bárki észrevette volna, de nem állt szándékában rájönni.

„Az? _Undorító_ volt," mondta Lee bágyadtan, az orrnyergét szorítva, hogy visszatartson egy stresszes fejfájást. Roppant praktikus manőver; ő maga is használta, gyakran.

_Gondolkodás nélkül csinálja. Lenyugszik egyáltalán_ valaha _is?_

„Soha többé nem akarom azt tenni, de azt mondták valakinek felül kell majd vizsgálnia a medvét, és…." Lee megtorpant, szemügyre véve meglepett vendégét. „Ön bizonyára Tingzhe Wen professzor."

„Bizonyára, eh?" A földidomár tetőtől talpig végigmérte Leet, mintha egy esszét tanulmányozott volna, készen arra, hogy vörös tintával fröcskölje be.

Mosoly árnya suhant át Lee arcán. „Jinhai nagyon hasonlít önre."

Tingzhe hátradőlt székében, érdeklődés jele csillant mogyorószín szemeiben. „Ez nem olyasmi, amit gyakran hallok."

„Nem? Oh. A szemek miatt, és…" Lee lehajtotta kicsit a fejét. „Ugyanígy néz, mikor megpróbál kifürkészni. Látni, ahogy átgondolja a dolgokat, és… bocsánat, nem vagyok valami jó az emberekkel."

_Jobb, mint gondolod_, fontolgatta Amaya kellemesen meglepve. Tingzhe harcra készen lépett be és minden erőfeszítése alig tudta izzásra csillapítani. Lee egyszerű szavai, egy _tűzidomár_ megerősítése, hogy Jinhai elsődlegesen Tingzhe fia, és minden más csak azután….

_Elbájoló embernek rézgaras darabja, és még annyit sem érnek. Te és a nagybátyád, a tervszövögetés alatt…_ őszinték _vagytok. Ez ritka_.

_Fenébe, az idő_. „Hamarosan jönnek az időpontokra," szólt Amaya felkelve. „Ti ketten jobb, ha a kertben folytatjátok ezt a beszélgetést."

Tingzhe felállva bólintott.

Lee habozott. „Amaya mester. A hivatalos ügy?"

_Nem említesz járványt, mert nem akarod, hogy az emberek pánikba essenek, ha nem igaz. Okos fiú_. „Teljességgel alaptalan," nyugtatta meg Amaya. És nem tudott nem elsomolyodni. „Úgy tűnik valaki csúnya tréfát űzött az Omashut megszálló Tűz Népe erőkkel. Olyat, ami hagyta evakuálni az egész várost." Összefonta karjait, elképzelve a bosszúságot, mikor a hadsereg rájött, hogy átverték őket. „Szeretnék találkozni ezzel a Sokkával a Déli Víz Törzséből. Bizonyára bölcs, ügyes harcos-„

Lee fulladó hangot adott.

Amaya rámeredt.

„…Semmi, páciensek, én csak-„

„Találkoztál vele." Tingzhe fontolgató pillantást vetett Leere. „És ha jól ismerem a fiatalembereket, te húztad a rövidebbet." _Csettintett_ nyelvével. „Tudom, hogy nehéz elfogadni a te korodban, de semmi baj nincs azzal, ha veszítesz egy tapasztaltabb férfival szemben-„

„_Tizenöt_ éves!"

Hullacsönd.

Lee csak erőfeszítések árán tudta visszatartani, hogy kezei ökölbe szoruljanak. „Tizenöt és _ostoba_, néha fellobbanó taktikai brillianciával. Az ostoba rész már rég megölte volna, kivéve egy _apró_ részletet. Az _Avatárral_ utazik." Tanítványa kilélegzett, láthatóan kényszerítve magát a lenyugvásra. „Úgyhogy igaza van. Harcoltam vele. És vesztettem." Lee meghajolt felé, összeszorított állal. „Mester. Egy kis levegőre van szükségem."

„Menj," felelte gondterhelten. Csak annyira tartva rajta a szemét, hogy megbizonyosodjon felőle, csakugyan a kertbe megy, nem vissza az utcára mit sem sejtő járókelőkkel. Megvárta, míg hallótávon kívül ér, aztán füttyentett. „Nahát. Ezt aztán nem vártam." _Vagy utazás közben találkozott Sokkával… vagy igazam volt, és _tényleg _járt a sarkokon. Mindkettőn_.

A kertbe vezető tolóajtókra meredve, a professzor pislogott és ránézett. „Ez jócskán magyarázza az ingerlékenységet. Egy dolog igazságosan veszteni. Azért veszteni, mert az ellenfeled magával hozta a saját hadseregét, teljesen más dolog. Különösen egy _becsületes_ fiatalember számára."

„A nagybátyja esküszik, hogy Lee nem volt részese a háborúnak," tiltakozott Amaya. _Még ha arra is képezték._

„Kedves gyógyítóm, mindannyian a háború részesei vagyunk," mondta Tingzhe szárazon. „Lehet, hogy nem volt katona, de ha egy Vízi Törzsi fiú egy városban kötött ki a tanítványoddal – a tieidnek hosszú történelmük van az először támadásról."

Amaya a homlokát ráncolta, nem tudva biztosan, ezt hogy vegye. „Tehát mit gondolsz ki volt a hibás?"

„Honnan tudjam? Nem voltam ott," jelentette ki Tingzhe zsörtölődve. És összevonta a szemöldökét. „Van néhány nagyon érdekes szófordulata, a te Leednek. Ha nem a hadseregben volt, biztosan kapott hadi nevelést. Bár képzelem ez manapság a legtöbb tűzidomárra igaz." Egy hosszú pillanatig ott állt, gondolkodva. „Nem döntöttem. Még nem. De szeretnék beszélni vele. Ha úgy gondolod a közeli jövőben lenyugszik?"

„Most valószínűleg nyugodt," sóhajtott Amaya. „Vagy legalábbis uralkodik magán. Ebben jó." _Túl jó, szerintem._

„Hmm." Tingzhe száraz mosolyt vetett felé. „Hát akkor. Ideje szembe nézni a sárkánnyal."

* * *

_Ő egy nagyon_ kicsi _sárkány_.

Csendben közelítve, Tingzhe vett egy pillanatot, hogy tanulmányozza a földön ülő fiatalembert, aki ujjaival Amaya tavát kavarta. Igazán, csoda, hogy eddig képes volt észrevétlen maradni. A finom, karcsú vonások, a halvány bőr… adj hozzá egy kontyot és változtasd a zöld szemeket és a ruhát aranyra és vörösre és olyan lenne, mint bármely ifjú nagy név egyenesen a klasszikus tekercsekről.

_Bizonyítéka, hogy az emberek mennyire nem látnak, képzelem._

„Tizenegy," szólt Lee halkan. „Megszámoltam mindüket. Háromszor." A vízre nézett, láthatóan valami… más helyet látva. „Ennyi emberünket húztuk ki a vízből, miután elmentek. A vízből, ami jég volt, a fedélzeten… és a vízből, a hajón kívül." Lassan megcsóválta a fejét. „A lándzsások, akiket Katara megfagyasztott szerencsések voltak. Miután kitörtük őket, csak forró ital kellett nekik. De mire kiszabadítottuk a hajót a jéghegyből és megfordultunk azokért, akiket az _Avatár_ sodort le a fedélzetről… olyan közel volt. Túl közel." Száraz torokkal nyelt. „Meg kellett számolnom. Nem ismertem mindegyikük nevét. Az a víz olyan _hideg_…."

_Hideg, és sötét. A két legbiztosabb módja egy tűzidomár megölésének_. Elhatározva magát, Tingzhe leült. „És így találkoztál Sokkával?"

„Nem várom el, hogy megértse." Lee még mindig nem nézett rá. „A Tűz Úr a Tűz Népe ellenségének kiáltotta ki az Avatárt. Ki kellett vizsgálnunk. Nem bántottunk senkit!" Kirántotta a kezét a vízből, a cseppek gőzként peregtek le. „Megijesztettünk embereket. Megfenyegettünk nőket és gyerekeket. Erre nem vagyok büszke. Az Avatár megígérte, hogy velünk jön, és – a parancsnokunk ígéretet tett, hogy senkit sem fog bántani. _Távoztunk_." Mély lélegzet. „Aztán Sokka és a vízidomár húga úgy döntöttek, hogy letesznek egy _tíztonnás repülő szörnyet_ a hajónkra és minden pokolira fordult."

A professzor csendben maradt, az érvelés és logika több évtizednyi életét használva fel, hogy megbirkózzon első, érzelmi reakcióival. A döbbenet senkin sem segítene. Az sem, ha dühös lenne egy fiatalemberre, aki azt tette, amit… nos, amiről jónéhány honfitársa úgy vélte ésszerű dolog volt. „Megértem, hogy a Tűz Népe nagyon magasra becsüli a becsületet," mondta Tingzhe egyenletesen. „Ha a parancsnokotok méltányos parolát ajánlott egy rabnak, és az ezt megszegte, még külső szításra is… igen, az alapján, amit a történelmetekről olvastam, ez csakugyan komoly sértés." Óvatosan figyelte a fiatalembert. „Ami igazán meglep, hogy a veszteségek jobban felzaklatnak."

Lee vállat vont, mintha nem számítana mit gondol. „Sokka veszélyes. Szabadjára enged dolgokat, és nem gondolkozik. Azért keveredik ki dolgokból, mert szerencséje van, nem azért, mert képzett. A húga mester-vízidomár és a barátja az Avatár, így hát jókora szerencse áll mellette. És szellemek." Lehunyva szemeit, Lee a melléhez ölelte térdeit. „Kérdezze Amaya mestert az Északi Sarkról. Én _nem_ akarok rágondolni."

_Egy évszázadnyi háború, amit a te nemzeted zúdított az enyémre_. A tanítványai talán azzal viccelődtek, hogy még mindig a negyvenhatodik Föld Király uralkodása alatt él, de Tingzhe tökéletesen tisztában volt a háborúval. Csak nem volt semmi, amit tehetett volna vele, kivéve, hogy segített az embereknek a múltjukra emlékezni, hogy jobb jövőt remélhessenek. _Az Avatár megtorlásának megelégedéssel kéne eltöltenie._

De ez nem a Tűz Úr volt. Hanem egy sebhelyes fiatalember, aki legalább annyi borzadályt látott, mint bármely veterán a Falon. Aki elmenekült a háború elől, ahogy Meixiang is.

_Hagyd abba az időhúzást_, szólt magára Tingzhe erélyesen. _Már tudod mit döntöttél_. „A feleségem azt mondja meg akarod tanítani Jinhait hogyan oltson tüzeket."

„Ez az első dolog, amit anyám tanított nekem." Lee kiegyenesedett, hogy ránézzen, fényes és komoly zöld szemekkel, mint a tűz. „A húgom – sok tűzidomár volt a közelben, és… nem akarja, hogy két idomár ugyanazt a lángot lobbantsa. Nehezebb, mint tüzet gyújtani, de biztonságosabbá teszi a dolgokat. Kevésbé ijesztővé." Lee tekintete oldalt siklott; visszatért, eltökélten. „Tudja, mindig is az öné lesz először. Bácsikám azt mondja más nemzetek nincsenek úgy kötve a hűség által, mint ahogy mi vagyunk. Nem a szellemükben. Jinhai tűzidomár és önök a szülei, és ő szereti önöket. Nem számít mit tanítok neki, először mindig reád tekint majd. Mindig."

Tingzhe megpróbált nem megrezzenni, felismerve az archaikus mondatot az egyik régi levélből, amire nemrég bukkant az egyetem gyűjteményében.

„_Kire tekintesz, sárkány-szülött?"_

„_A hullámokra vettettem, mert klánom elmenekült és erősségünk hamu."_

„_Kire tekintenél, sárkány-szülött?"_

„_Egy nagy nevet kutatok, ki méltó pengémre s tüzemre."_

_-Vagy legalábbis így szól a történet_, folytatódott a levél. _Ami felvilágosíthatta volna a szerencsétlen_ oni-_t, hogy csupán érme-bért kaphat, nem hűséget, és mikor a klán újra-rendeződik, flambírozott ogre lesz. De ilyenek a népmesék. És most Ba Sing Seben kergetsz népmeséket. Apám, kérlek légy óvatos. Tudom, hogy megígérted barátodnak, de klánodnak is szüksége van reád._

Néhány napnyi kutatás nem volt elég, hogy lenyomozza mit ígért Kotone Úrnő apja, de ha azt vette, hogy egy csupán évtizedekkel ezelőtt írt levél a Yangchen Avatárról szóló tekercsek közé volt dugva, az utolsó Légi Nomád Avatárról… nos hát.

_Talán jobb nem megemlíteni, hogy Aang Avatár csak néhány napja látogatta meg az egyetemet. Test, vagy büszkeség, néha a legjobb gyógyszer az idő._ „Beszélek Amayával mikor lenne jó alkalom, hogy eljöjj," szólt Tingzhe nyersen.

„Ott tudna lenni?"

Ha azt vette, hogy épp most akarta kikötni pont ezt, a professzor felvonta baljós szemöldökét.

„Tűz és Föld nem olyan különböző, mint az emberek gondolják," magyarázta Lee. „A beállások nem ugyanazok, és sokkal több időt töltünk a levegőben. De ha figyel, lát majd… közös dolgokat." Kieresztett egy lélegzetet és bólintott, elszántan. „Ha valami rosszra fordul, és a Dai Li elkap – tudni fogja hol kezdjen segíteni Jinhainak tanítani magát."

Tingzhe összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett rá. „_Nem_ kapnak el. Nem, ha óvatos vagy."

„Óvatos vagyok," mondta Lee szárazon. „A dolgok egyszerűen megtörténnek körülöttem. Nem számít mit tervezek. Úgyhogy jobb, ha tudja. Mellesleg, Wen asszony is fel akarhatja frissíteni a formáit."

„A feleségem," szólt Tingzhe szándékos nyugalommal, „nem tűzidomár."

„Tudom," felelte Lee, láthatóan zavartan.

„Tehát miből gondolod, hogy ismerne bármilyen tűzidomár formát?" folytatta Tingzhe, úgy figyelve, mint bármely tanulót, aki nem végezte el a kijelölt olvasnivalót.

„Mert _mindenki ismeri_?" felelte Lee bosszankodva. „Az _önvédelmieket_?" A fiatalember hirtelen töprengőnek tűnt. „Hacsak nem olyan, mint Huojin, nagyrészt itt nevelkedve…."

„Nem… ti tényleg megtanítjátok az asszonyaitokat harcolni?" Tingzhe a fejét csóválta, sokévnyi tanulmányozás félrecsúszva. „Olvastam említéseket női harcosokról, de azt hittem, hogy csak – nos, mítoszok. Mint Wan Shi Tong, vagy a Kék Szellem. Senki sem _látott_ egyet sem."

„Óh, _ez_ változni fog," mormolta Lee. Hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá. „Kyoshi Szigete tanítja a nőket harcolni."

„Az lehet, hogy igaz," ismerte el a professzor, „de mindenki tudja, hogy nincs ki az összes sziklájuk a hegyből."

Lee úgy meredt rá, mintha azt javasolt volna, sétáljon be vipera-darazsak verme közé. „Suyin és Jia nem tudják, hogyan kell harcolni?"

„Jia ügyes földidomár," mondta Tingzhe türelmetlenül. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha szerencsétlenségére egy faragatlan fiatalemberrel kell elbánnia, szépen elzárhatja, míg az őrség megérkezik-„

Lee a kezeibe temette arcát.

„Fiatalember, _mi baj van_ magával?"

Lee a fejét rázta és felpillantott. „És mi van Suyinnal? Vagy mi van, ha Jiának nem egy _faragatlan_ _fiatalemberrel_ kell elbánnia? Mi van ha a Dai Li az?"

Tingzhe eltátott szájjal, rémülten bámult rá. „A Dai Li ellen nem tudsz harcolni!"

„Soha ne add fel harc nélkül." Zöld tűz fúródott az övéibe. „Ha azt akarja, hogy Jinhait tanítsam – akkor Suyint is fogom."

„Ő még csak nem is idomár!"

„Néhányan a világ legveszélyesebb emberei közül nem idomárok," mondta Lee türelmetlenül. „Piandao mester száz katonát győzött le egymaga!"

„Ki?"

Lee beszélni kezdett, és megtorpant. „Csak – valaki, akiről hallottam. Évekkel ezelőtt." Összefonta karjait, kiegyenesedve; egyenrangú az egyenrangúnak. „Kérem gondolja meg. Nem lehetünk mindig ott, hogy megvédjük azokat, akikkel törődünk. A legjobb, amit tehetünk, hogy megtanítjuk őket megvédeni magukat."

„Beszélek Amaya gyógyítóval," mondta végül Tingzhe. „Roppant… érdekes volt beszélni önnel." Behajtotta fejét, és Lee meghajolt.

_Egy udvarias fiatalember mintaképe_, gondolta a professzor távozóban. _De mikor igazán törődsz valamivel, mikor az a belső tűz fellobban… csak egy vak nem látja mi vagy._

_Mit keres egy nagy név fia Ba Sing Seben?_

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés:

_Waegu_ – koreai, „brigantik/útonállók Wa-ból", azaz Japánból. A japán nyelvbe _wako_-ként jött. Gyakorlatilag kalózt jelent.

Huojin reakciójáról, miután rájön, hogy két birodalmi tűzidomár van a kezein – tegyük kontextusba. Átlag amerikai zsaru vagy az utcákon. Van fegyvered, és legálisan jónéhány polgártársadnak is. (Most ne aggódjunk az acél és az idomítás közti különbségek közt.)

És aztán rájössz, hogy a két újonnan érkezettnek a környékeden Sherman tank parkol a hátsókertjében.

Jah.

És persze, igazából rosszabb, mint Huojin gondolja. A szövegkönyv szerint láttuk, ahogy Iroh és Zuko _lelapít_ körülbelül kéttucat birodalmi tűzidomárt… miután három hétig sodródtak a sarki óceánon, sérülten, éhesen és tengeri ragadozókat elhessegetve. És ki tudja még mi.

Huojin valószínűleg jobb, ha nem tudja….


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

_Klikk._

„Heh."

Ruha és cérna susogása. Egy újabb puha, szinte nem hallható _klikk_. „Bácsikám," szólt Zuko elgondolkozva, „ezt látnod kéne."

Esti teával a kezében, Iroh odafordult, hogy megnézze mit művel unokaöccse keresztbe tett lábakkal ülve a padlón ollóval és tállal és… az új zöld ruhájával, amiből óvatosan kihúzta a szegéseket összefogó cérnát. Oh egek.

_Klikk._

Homlokráncolva, Iroh leguggolt, hogy a tálba nyúljon, ujját lenyomva, hogy felvegyen egyet a csöpp kőgyöngy közül. Szürke, nagyrészt kvarc, nem nagyobb egy köles szemnél… és egy a sok közül, amit Zuko kiszedegetett a ruha belső szegéséből. „És ezt egy Dai Li adta neked."

„Sokmindent el tudok képzelni amit egy ilyen viselőjével tehetnek, és egyik sem tetszik," mondta Zuko komoran, kiszedve egy újabb gyöngyöt. _Klikk_.

„Érdekes," mormolta Iroh, a lehetséges motivációkat fontolgatva egy ilyen veszélyes ajándék mögött. A komoly bántalom lehetségesnek tűnt, de valószínűtlennek; a kő mennyisége kicsi volt, és még egy olyan földidomár számára is, aki tudta, hogy ott vannak, húzós lett volna őket elég gyorsan úgy összerántani, hogy vért fakasszanak. Gáncsolhatnak és megköthetnek, persze, gátolva egy óvatlan viselőt, de a csapda nem volt olyan halálos, mint első látásra-

Iroh szemöldöke felszökkent meglepetésében, ahogy egy valószínűtlen lehetőség az eszébe jutott. „Ezeket még ma este meg kéne varrnunk, miután befejezted," mondta a nyugalmazott tábornok elgondolkodva. „Ezt kéne viselned, mikor visszahívnak a medve újbóli vizsgálatára."

Zuko a szemöldökét ráncolta, kicsalogatva még egy követ. „Amayát fogják hivatni."

„Úgy vélem téged fognak hivatni."

Zuko a kezében levő gyöngyre meredt, aztán rá. „Ez valamiféle próba?"

„Lehetséges."

„Ragaszkodtam a történethez," suttogta Zuko hamuszürke arccal.

„Vannak dolgok, amiket nem tudsz elrejteni. És semmi közük ahhoz a sebhelyhez," tette hozzá Iroh élesen, mikor unokaöccse keze az arca felé kezdett araszolni. _Szellemek, hogy is mondjam ezt? Öcsém haszontalannak kiáltott ki és neked fogalmad sincs mekkorát téved_. „Óvatos szokásaid vannak, ami a legtöbb korodbeliből hiányzik. Kiegyensúlyozott tartással jársz. Meghatározod milyen helységben vagy és hogy a legjobb elhagyni, ha erőszak tör ki. És míg a többség e falak közt civil, nem rendelkezve róla tudással, hogy mit látnak-„

„A Dai Li nem a többség." Nyelt Zuko és szándékosan bedobta a legújabb gyöngyöt a tálba. „Rosszabbul mutatna, ha úgy tűnnék fel, hogy ezek még mindig ott vannak, igaz?"

„Olyasvalakinél, akiről gyanítják, hogy harcos képzést kapott? Igen. Rosszabbul."

„Jet," vicsorogta Zuko, szinte átokként.

„Valószínű, hogy valaki megjegyezte azt a harcot." Simogatta Iroh a szakállát elgondolkodva. „Tartsd magad a történetünkhöz. Anyád a Ködös Mocsárból való volt és évekig utaztunk, többnyire a nyugati parton. Ha ez a Shirong már megjegyezte, hogy elmehetnél Tűz Népének, talán levonja a saját következtetéseit."

Zuko sápadtról elvörösödött, reszketve. „A szüleim _házasok_ voltak!"

„És nincs ok állítani, hogy nem voltak," szólt Iroh nyugodtan. „Sozin erői már évtizedekkel azelőtt a Föld Királyságban voltak, hogy én megszülettem. Ha megszorongatnak, ha nincs mód szabadulásra magyarázat nélkül – akkor ismerd be, hogy gyanítod, valamelyik nagyszülőd kolonista volt. De erősködj, hogy a család _soha_ nem beszélt ilyesmiről. Ami tény és segít a mesének igaz csengést adni."

Unokaöccse lesütötte szemeit, dühe elpárolgott. „Nem állt szándékomban bajba keverni minket."

Iroh mosolygott és a vállára tette a kezét. „Nem tehetsz arról, hogy az vagy, aki, Zuko herceg. Nem hiszem, hogy ellenségnek vélnének."

„Akkor, miért-?"

„Még nem tudom," felelte Iroh elgondolkodva. Bár volt pár gyanúja. Amik közül egyiknek sem volt értelme, figyelembe véve, hogy a Dai Li tudta, hogy unokaöccse nem földidomár. „Támaszkodj Lee-re. Légy óvatos, de nyugodt, mikor beszélnek veled. Nem tettél semmi rosszat." A padlóra ereszkedett, a nyitott szegéllyel szemezve. „Lássuk milyen hamar tudjuk eltakarítani ezt a csapdát."

* * *

_Begyűjt, és dob._

Víz csattant a gyertya köré, a lobogó láng egy légbuborékba záródva. Kieresztve egy lassú lélegzetet, Zuko a jobb kezében tartotta a víz-háló vonószálát. Óvatosan, koncentrálva átvette a szálat a bal kezébe, és finoman kibújt belőle. És megpróbálkozott, már megint, a lehetetlennel.

_A víz enged és változik. Könnyed fogást használj. Egyenletesen…_

Kinyúlva bal kezével tüzes eltökéltséget keresett. És – lassan – lenyomott.

A füsttől sötétedett buborékban a láng alig izzóvá vált a kanóc körül.

_Kétféle energia. Au, a fejem._

Nem. Nem fogja feladni. Még nem.

Zuko bevonta a hálót, letéve a gyertyát a padlóra maga elé. Ez volt az, hol előtte tucatnyiszor elromlott….

_Finom mozdulatok. Mint tűz-liliomokat simogatni._

A víz szirmokként hajolt vissza, kitárva a vörösen izzó kanócot. Csak ehhez az izzáshoz tartotta, a rázúduló friss levegő ellenére. _Három, kettő, egy…._

És _elengedett_.

A gyertya újból lángra lobbant, aranyló csillámokat vetve a még mindig a viasz köré csavarodott vízre.

…_Megcsináltam._

A víz megingott és leesni fenyegetett.

_Ne ugorj! Ez nem tűz. Mozdulj simán_. Hívjad.

Ujjai hajlítása és a víz egy gömbbe állt össze a tenyerében. Zuko keskeny mosolyra derült és visszadöntötte a kancsóba.

Aztán hanyatt esett szobája padlóján, elnyomva a fáradt kuncogást. _Megcsináltam_!

Persze, ahhoz képest, amit az Északi Sarkon látott, csak annyira volt lenyűgöző, mint egy csillagszóró egy fesztivál tűzijáték mutatvány közepette. De _működött_.

_Bácsika mindig azt mondta, ha nem tudod mit csinálsz, kezd kicsiben._

_Bárcsak elmondhatnám neki._

Fejével a fának támaszkodva, Zuko arca megrezzent. El kell mondania Irohnak. Persze, együtt dolgoztak a kiürítési terven, de meglepte volna, ha nem lett volna legalább féltucat olyan szempont, amire a nyugalmazott tábornok gondolt és _ő_ –még- nem. Olyan dolgok, amik talán azon függnek, hogy mindketten tűzidomárok Sozin véréből.

_El kell mondanom neki. Csak – nem tudom. Még nem._

…_Szégyellem magam._

Szégyen. Belső zavar. Része annak, amiről Bácsika úgy vélte visszatartja a villámhoz szükséges nyugalomtól.

_Szégyellem, hogy vízidomár vagyok._

_Miért szégyellem_ én _magam? Nem kértem ezt! Nem akartam! A szellemek csak úgy döntöttek kiszúrnak velem, mint ahogy egész életemben tették-_

_Mert Sozin gyermekei vagyunk_.

Sozin a hős. Sozin a hódító. Sozin, aki véres mészárlást szított, aminek a mértékétől Zuko hányingert kapott. Egy dolog volt belépni a Nyugati Levegő Templomába egy évszázaddal a vérontás után. Más találkozni Aanggel, keresztülhajszolni a világon és lassan rájönni, hogy valaha ezernyi légidomár volt, pont mint ő, a világ négy sarka közt szárnyalva.

_Hogy tehette? Hogy tehette bárki is?_

Zuko megborzongott és felült, enyhén émelyegve. Csak a gondolat, ahogy meghaltak– férfiak, nők, gyerekek – elszégyellte magát tőle.

_Szégyellem, hogy Sozin örököse vagyok. Szégyellem, hogy_ nem _vagyok Sozin örököse_.

_Össze vagyok zavarodva._

_Fáj._

Sajgott belül, mint beszorulva lenni jég alatt levegő nélkül. Gondolatai szétszóródtak, mint tollak a szélben, nem tudta mit tegyen, nem volt _igazságos_-!

„_Zuko herceg_," Iroh hangja; egyike a réges-régi leckéknek. _„Ha elvesztél a vadonban, az első dolog, amit tenned kell, hogy _leülsz_."_

Ülj le. Nyugodj meg. Lélegezz.

A gyertyaláng vele lélegzett.

„_Mid van, és mire van szükséged?"_

Mije volt? A lehetetlen-

_Koncentrálj, a fenébe is!_

Amilye volt, az ő maga, és Bácsika, és egy még lehetséges ismeretlen számú segítség Ba Sing Se rejtett népének többi tagjától. Amire szüksége volt-

_Meg akarom menteni a népem._

Szép cél. Nagyon csinos. Pont az a fajta, ami mögé az Avatár beállna, ha bárki más lenne, mint a Tűz Népe.

_Aang egy idealista idióta. Mire van szükséged, amit _megtehetsz? _Túlélés. Koncentrálj az alapokra_.

Lélegezz. Érezd a láng szívverését….

_Szükségem van egy helyre, ahol a népem egy része túlélhet._

Rendben. Feltéve, hogy Bácsikának sikerült csodát tennie és elég hosszan túljárt a szellemek eszén, hogy ezt megcsinálja, néhányan _ténylegesen_ túlélnék. Bár nem az a Tűz Népe lenne, amiben felnőtt.

_A Tűz Népénél Jinhait kihívnák Agni Kaira tizenhárom évesen. Nem akarom, hogy ez megtörténjen. Ez… nem helyes._

_Ne gondolj rá._

Tehát. Egy kis csapatnyi száműzött, hogy életben tartsák a tüzet. Mi tartaná vissza a Földet és a Vizet, hogy egyszerűen elsodorja őket?

_Erődítményekre lesz szükségünk. És okosaknak kell lennünk velük. Fém, ha lehet. Fa, ha nem. Rezgés-érzékelők, hogy jelezzék, ha földidomárok alagutat fúrnának. Ha más elemek is az oldalunkon állnának, az segítene, sokat. Ha a Wen család jön – a földidomárokkal többszörös védelmi vonalakat építhetnénk. Még olyan falakat is, amik a _leomlásra _lettek emelve_.

Légzés és láng egyenletes volt. Jó.

_Tehát. A vízidomítás hogyan érinti a tervet?_

Feltéve, hogy az emberek, akiken segíteni próbált nem bánták a vízidomárokat… ismerték Amayát. Nem szabad, hogy probléma legyen. Ha képzett lenne, ha lenne bátorsága elmondani Amayának és segítséget kérni, nyereség lenne. A víz elterelés sokmindent megkönnyített. A gyógyítás életeket mentene.

_Egy megvan_. Zuko a gyertyára pillantott, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy yardokra nem volt semmi éghető. _Most pedig. Gondolkodj_. Számít _az, hogy Sozin vonalából való vagy? Számít ez a _tervnek?

A lángok egy lábnyira csaptak, mielőtt újra leolthatta volna őket. _Fájt_.

A térdeit markolva Zuko leküzdötte a haragot és gyászt és zavarodottságot. Akár tetszett, akár nem, igaz, vagy sem, őt és Iroht a Sárkány Trón árulóinak kiáltották ki. _Nem_ számított kik voltak. Már nem.

_Bárki, aki jön, azért fog jönni, mert akar. Nem azért mert hűségesek hozzánk._

És ez lenne az eset mindenki olyannal is, aki később jött. És Bácsika meggyőződöttnek tűnt, hogy _fognak_ jönni emberek.

_Gondolj ebbe bele_. Zuko a homlokát ráncolta. _Az itteni rejtett nép – menekült. És sikerült nekik. De rejtőzködnek._

_Mi nem rejtőzködnénk. Nem lövünk fel tűzijátékokat, de nem fogunk rejtőzködni._

_Ha az emberek tudják, hogy van hova máshová menniük, ha befogadják az ötletet, hogy_ létesíthetsz _egy másik helyet, ahová menni lehet…._

Mi történne, ha Ozai meghalna, és a nagy nevek egy része nem erősítené meg hűségét Azulának?

_Ennek a véghezviteléhez bátorság kell. Kell, hogy legyen hatalmad, és egy erődített területed, és hűséges emberek._

Voltak ilyen helyek a Tűz Népében. Néhány a kisebb, távolabb eső szigetek közül, akik hozzájárultak a háborúhoz emberekkel és fegyverekkel, de többnyire magukhoz tartották magukat. Pontosan azok a helyek, amik legvalószínűbb túlélnék egy dühös világ megtorlását.

_Ha ezt véghez tudjuk vinni, nem leszünk egyedül._

Ezek egyikéhez sem kellett Zuko hercegnek, Ozai fiának és Azulon unokájának lennie. Volt egy tervük. Azok, akiket megmenteni akartak vagy jó ötletnek találják, vagy nem. Ennyi volt.

Le kellett hajtania a fejét, és csak lélegeznie. A szoba állandóan forogni próbált.

_Nem számít ki vagyok. Ha a terv jó, _nem számít_, hogy koronaherceg vagyok, vagy csak… csak Lee, a menekült_.

Csakhogy számított. És nem csak neki.

_Nem vagyok Lee. Bárcsak lehetnék. Leenek nincsenek parancsai._

Akkor is. Az Avatár nem volt itt.

_És ha okos, soha nem is lesz. A hadsereg folyamatosan támadja ezt a helyet és _idióta _lenne, ha idejönne, mikor még nem sikerült elsajátítania mind a négy elemet…._

Oh. Várjunk.

Zuko sóhajtott, az orrnyergét markolva. _Egy idióta, de Katarában van némi ész. És Toph elég szilárdnak hangzik, az alapján, amit Bácsika mondott. Nem lesz itt_.

És adva, hogy egymagában menni három mester-idomárnak – plusz egy bumerángos idiótának – gyors útja volt, hogy valahol véres kupacba omoljon… _és_ adva, hogy Azula valószínűleg úgy követte az egész idealista bandát, mint keselyű-darázs a hulla-szagot… nem.

Hűséges volt. _Az_ _volt_. De Azula holtan akarta őt és _nem_ volt hajlandó ajándékcsomagolásban átadni magát.

Tehát. Elég egyszerű. Amíg Ba Sing Se-ben van, teszi, amit tehet a népéért. Az Avatárnak várnia kell.

_Kísérteteket kergettem majdnem három évig. Legalább most, már _tudom_, hogy igazi._

Igazi fejfájás. Amire nem fog többet gondolni ma este. Reggel dolgoznia kellett.

_Talán elfeledkeznek a medvéről…._

* * *

A reggel zengve végig ereiben, ahogy a luxuskifutóban állt, Zuko a nevetséges zöld kabátot és kalapot viselő medvét méregette.

Bosco viszontméregette. Idegesen mocorgott, orra vicsorba kezdve ráncolódni-

„_Ül."_

„Growf?" ártatlanul pislogva, Bosco lecsücsült, mintha végig az ő ötlete lett volna.

Meleg víz csavarodva a kezei köré, Zuko végigfuttatta ujjait a barna bundán, különös figyelmet fordítva a jókora bendőre. Eddig minden rendben levőnek tűnt. Néhány csomó hasított felé, visszaemlékezve pár oktalan étkezésre. Azokat elolvasztotta, amennyire hagyták magukat.

_Légy alapos. Talán nem kell visszajönnöd._

„Csodálatra méltó, ahogy hallgat rád," szólt a Föld Király vidáman. „Még egy kis játékos csípés sem!"

Barna medve-szemek bámultak Zuko felé, egy pontosan ilyen csípésre nyáladzó nyelvvel.

Zuko rámeredt.

A nyelv úgy csusszant vissza a szájba, mintha szívószállal szívták volna.

_Helyes. Viselkedj. Mert különben_. „Igazán nem kéne hagynia, hogy megharapjon embereket."

„Elnyomni a védelmező ösztöneit?" kérdezte a király döbbenten. „Ő a barátom!"

_A barátodnak elég foga és karma van, hogy még egy Unagi is kétszer meggondolja. Egy nap valaki meg fogja bánni_. Zuko elnyomott egy sóhajt. „Ha hagynánk a strucc-lovakat követni a természetes ösztöneiket, megfutnának valahányszor egy komodo-rhino lép a terepre."

„Miért lenne az probléma?" kérdezte a Föld Király zavartan. „A komodo-rhinók a Tűz Népénél élnek."

„Igaz," felelte Zuko nyugtalanul, tisztában a figyelő fülekkel. „De mi van ha-„ _Fenébe, mit mondjak, Azula tudná mit mondjon, ott van neki Ty Lee, hogy elhiggye- oh._ „Mi van a vándorcirkuszokkal?" bökte ki.

_Ó igen. Ez aztán_ hihetőnek _hangzik. Szép munka_.

„Vándorcirkuszok?" kérdezte a Föld Király kétkedőn.

„Hát, vannak állatos számaik, és… „ Ahogy a barna szemöldökök magasabbra szöktek, Zuko felsóhajtott. „Hagyjuk. Ő jól van. Csak nem engedjen neki egyéb olyat enni, ami nem étel."

„Állatos számok." Kuncogott a Föld Király. „Fura egy fiatalember vagy."

_Fogalmad sincs mennyire._

„Nos, elmehetsz."

„Felség," préselte ki Zuko mereven, letérdelve. És visszavonult, amilyen gyorsan az udvariasság engedte.

_Utálom ezt, _utálom_, remélem soha nem kell újra csinálnom-_

Egy zöld egyenruhás alak szegődött mellé csendben. „Cirkuszok?" kérdezte Shirong derülten.

„Megtörténhet," felelte Zuko védekezve. Megtámasztotta magát Leevel, megpróbálva úgy gondolkodni és viselkedni, mint egy tipikus menekült.

_Egy menekült, akiről tudják, hogy tud dao-t használni. Óh, ez mókás lesz._

* * *

Shirong tovább sétált a fiatalember mellett, élvezve a váratlan csendet. Lee nem próbálta kimagyarázni, vagy megvédeni magát. Csak felajánlott egy lehetséges, ha nem is nagyon hihető magyarázatot – és ennyiben hagyta.

_Érdekes fiatalember._

Félig Ködös Mocsár, a teázós verekedésről szóló jelentés szerint. Ami nem volt a hivatalos papírjaiban. De ugyanakkor úgy tűnt sokminden volt Leeről és nagybátyjáról, ami nem volt a papírjaikon.

_Az eredeti szülővárosaként Taku van megadva. Persze._

Taku már nem volt a helyén. Semmi sem volt, kivéve egy félőrült herbalistát és azt az átkozott Pohuai Erődítményt a háromszorosan átkozott Yu Yanjaival. Ami tökéletes hellyé tette iratok alapozására olyanok számára, akik megpróbáltak elrejteni valamit… nos, lehetségesen rosszabbat, mint rokonságot a Ködös Mocsárban.

_Tényleg rájuk hasonlít. Szegény kölyök._

Viszont, kapóra jöhet. Ahogy a vízidomítás is. Főleg adva a _speciális helyzetet_, ami a Felső Gyűrűben volt.

_Kyoshi Avatár minden elemre felkészülten hagyott hátra minket. De ez nem ugyanaz, mint olyasvalakivel bírni, aki_ érzi _is_.

Feltéve, ha a _helyzet_ pillanatnyilag irányítás alatt volt. De soha nem tudhattad, hogy az akorú gyerekek mit fognak csinálni. És annak a gondolata, hogy egy tizennégy éves vízidomár mester elszabaduljon a városában hideg borzongást váltott ki Shirongban.

_Akkor is. Lee nem földidomár. Ha kivételt akarunk tenni, meg kell hogy érje._

Nos. Ideje megtudni milyen rosszul reagált Lee a csapdákra. Shirong kesztyűs ujjakat emelt enyhén, intve-

Egy apró rongycsomag csusszant ki Lee bal ruhaujjából. A kamasz automatikusan elkapta, aztán megállt, és megfordult, hogy meghajolva átnyújtsa neki. „Nem törtem össze egyet sem. Olybá tűntek soká tartott az elkészítésük."

Meglepetten, Shirong átvette és nyíltabban intett. Amilyen kicsik voltak, még így is válaszolnia kellett bármely magányos gyöngynek.

Semmi. Még egy suttogásnyi föld sem a gallérból vagy a szegélyekből. „Megtaláltad őket."

Lee magányos szemöldöke felszökkent. „Nem kellett volna?"

Shirong tekintetében méregette a fiatalembert, és fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Gyere velem."

Falakon és folyosókon vezette keresztül, az egyik kis kőszobába, amit ügynök társai használtak a magánbeszélgetésekre. Letette az erszényt egy alacsony asztalra, ahol már hevert egy hosszúkás csomag. „Hogy találtál rájuk?"

„Felfigyeltem a színre." Lee arca komoly volt, de apró csöndes büszkeség harcolt az óvatossággal tekintetében. „Aztán megéreztem valamit a szegélyben. Úgyhogy, mikor hazaértem, megnéztem." Megdörzsölte a ruhát ujjai közt. „A víz… érezned kell mit csinálsz. Nincs nagy gyakorlatom, de ennyit tudok."

_És még mindig nem kérdezed miért_, jegyezte meg Shirong. _Akarod. Látom milyen nagyon akarod. De eleget tudsz, hogy óvakodj tőlünk. Így hát vársz, bármilyen nehéz is legyen_.

Éber, de nem félő. Érdekes. „Meglep, hogy valaki a te kard-készségeddel gyógyító akar lenni."

„Amaya mester jó tanár," szólt Lee egyenletesen. „Tudok vízidomítani. Ezelől nem tudok elmenekülni. Meg kell tanulnom irányítani." Cinikus horkanás. „Különben Ba Sing Se összes teázója kidob. És a bácsikám szereti a teát."

_Figyelmes, jó penge-készség és cinikus bagatelizálás._ _Ejnye, bejnye_. „Úgy hallottam az Északi Víz Törzse asszonyait nem tanítják harci vízidomításra," szólt Shirong nyugodtan, előhúzva egy kékfedeles tekercset a táskából. „Ez sajnálatosnak tűnik."

Lee olyan mozdulatlanul állt, mint a jég. Csak a szemei égtek, zöld láng sápadt arcban.

_Gondoltam. Harcos vagy. _Tudod _mi ez. És akarod_. Shirong a kamasz arcára zárta tekintetét. _Akarod, de tudod, hogy ára lesz. És néhány ár túl magas. Nem olyan vagy, akit ezzel be lehet csalni, ugye? Ha amit kérek túl sok, ha úgy hiszed olyasmihez vezet, ami több, mint amit a lelked elbír – egyenesen kisétálsz azon az ajtón._

Jó. _Jó_. Gyenge-szellemű idomárnak nincs helye a Dai Li-ban. Talán eléggé megfelelnek a Külső Falra, ahol csupán emberi ellenféllel kellett szembenézniük. A falakon _belül_, ahol mást hívő és nyugtalan szellemek jártak… nem küldhettél olyan embert egy kamuiy ellen, akit a saját vágyai uraltak. Mészárlás lett volna. „Szereted ezt a várost, Lee?"

„Csak néhány napja vagyok itt," felelte a kamasz csendesen. Még mindig rá nézett, nem a tekercsre.

„De vannak itt emberek, amikkel törődsz," szólt Shirong egyenletes hangon. „Emberek, akiket meg akarsz védeni." Türelemre intőn felemelte a kezét, mikor a fiú vészesen hátrált egy lépést. „Ez nem fenyegetés. Nem tudom a múltban ki próbált megölni azon kívül a fiatal idióta Jeten kívül, de soha nem fenyegetném a bácsikádat. A család fontos. Mi másért harcolnánk? Becsületért? Büszkeségből?" az ügynök a fejét csóválta. „Hagyd ezt az ifjú bolondokra, akik nem tudják jobban. Te tudod mi a fontos. Megvédted a családod és életben hagytál egy fiatal idiótát, hogy tanuljon a hibáiból." Fel kellett kuncognia. „Nem csak ez, de olyan ordítóan nyilvánvalóvá tetted, hogy ő tévedett, hogy talán mégis letelepszik és rendes polgár lesz. Ami mindenki számára a legjobb lenne."

Lee lassan kifújta a levegőt, még mindig éberen, mint egy kóbor törpe-puma. „Mit akar?"

„Akarni? Azt akarom, hogy azoknak, akinek erejében áll ennek a városnak a megvédése, meglegyen hozzá az ügyességük is." Shirong kitartotta a tekercset. „Ez kölcsön, nem ajándék. Visszakérem majd."

Lee keze köré zárult; szilárdan, de nem túl szorosan. „Ezt megmutatom Amaya mesternek és megkérdezem tőle alkalmasnak találja-e a megtanulását." Felszerelésébe dugva a tekercset, formálisan meghajolt.

„Tedd azt," felelte Shirong könnyeden, viszonozva a meghajlást. Kikísérte a fiatalembert a fő folyosókra és csendben egy kézre eső falra telepedett, hogy nézze elmenni.

Nem sokkal később, csendes léptek álltak meg alatta. „Nos?" kérdezte Long Feng szárazon.

Somolyogva, Shirong a kezeibe ejtette a gyöngyös zacskót.

Long Feng zavartan latolgatta a zörgő rongyot. A füléhez tartotta, megrázta és csodálkozva kapta vissza fejét Shirong szemeihez.

„Mind. Az utolsó. Szemig," mondta Shirong roppant megelégedéssel.

Vezetője a homlokát ráncolta. „Még egy ügyes földidomárnak is-„

„Láthatóan van mit tanulnia paranoid ujjaktól," vont vállat Shirong.

„Hmm." A Főtitkár bólintott. „Mit ígértél neki?"

„Semmit."

Long Feng felvonta szemöldökét.

„A fiúnak volt már dolga manipulátorokkal, uram. Veszélyesekkel. A kelepce első jelére eltűnik."

„Az Áttörhetetlen Városban van," mondta Long Feng szárazon. „Ugyan hová mehetne?"

„Kigondolna valamit." Shirong arrébbmozdult a falon, tűnődve. „Nem tesz ígéreteket egy elhagyott törpe-pumának, uram. Hagy kinn ételt, és nyitva hagyja az ablakot. És _várakozik_."

„Tucatnyi buzgó jelentkezőnk van," szólt Long Feng egyenletesen. „Miért kéne várnunk erre?"

„Azon okokon kívül, amiket korábban felvázolt, uram?" _Vízidomár. Föld Királysági nemzetiségű. Már veszélyessé képezték. _Itt_ van ismert családja, tehát érdekében áll az együttműködés._ „_Nem_ buzgó. Ami azt jelenti, hogy mikor határozott, úgy marad. Találékony, kitartó és alapos. És tudja hogyan fegyelmezze magát. Még akkor is, ha olyasvalamiről van szó, amit nagyon akar."

Long Feng mozdulatlanul állt, félig lehunyt szemmel, ahogy ezt megfontolta. Biccentett egyet. „Feltételezem a _várakozás_ alatt úgy érted, hogy a bele fektetett erőfeszítéseid nem ütköznek egyéb kötelességeiddel?"

„Kétlem, hogy ütköznének." Shirong lepillantott. „Jelentés érkezett, amiről tudnom kéne?"

„Nem." De Long Feng még mindig a homlokát ráncolta. „Azt állítják, hogy jó ideje vándoroltak. Ha ez a fiú csakugyan az a minőség, amire szükségünk van – miért nem talált rá a hadsereg ezelőtt?"

„A nagybátyja," felelte Shirong egyenletesen. „Ki más gondoskodna egy család nélküli öregemberről? Kétlem, hogy Jet az első, aki rájuk támadt."

„Hmm." A Főtitkár bólintott. „Folytasd."

* * *

_A Dai Li megpróbál toborozni engem_. A Középső Gyűrű kora délutánjának forgalmas utcáin Jinhai első leckéjére tartva, Zuko megpróbált – újonnan – értelmet nyerni a helyzetből. Látta hogy játszódik a politika és a tárgyalások, amióta csak az eszét tudta. Shirong finom volt; sokkal inkább, mint Jee hadnagy, vagy Bácsika, mint egy hetvenkedő Zhao-féle menyét-kígyó. De nem elég finom. Tudta, az előbb mi történt.

Csak nem volt _értelme_.

_A Dai Li megpróbál… oh, pokolba. Mondd el Bácsikának – mondd el Amayának! – és próbálj nem rá gondolni. Egy menekült nem tudná mi történt az imént. Igaz?_

Nem tudta. Ami egyszerre volt kijózanító és ijesztő. Hogy tudják az emberek egész életüket úgy eltölteni, hogy nem ismerik az urak és udvarok halálos táncát?

_Hogy próbáljak normális lenni, mikor azt sem tudom mi az?_

Legalább egy jó dolog is kisült az egész zűrből. Bácsikának igaza volt. Nem gondolták róla, hogy Tűz Népe lenne. Shirong sosem ajánlotta volna fel azt a tekercset egy ellenségnek….

_Követnek._

Zuko városokban nőtt fel, mielőtt még kivetették volna a világ vadonjába. Ismerte ezt a játékot.

_Először is, igazodj a tömeg iramához._

Néha ennyi elég volt, hogy lerázz egy ügyetlen üldözőt. Beolvadni tucatnyi más ember közé egy tiszta célpontot egy jószággá változtatott egy komodo-rhino csordában. Ha követője nem jelölte meg _őt_ kimondottan-

_De azt tette_. Zuko finoman visszapillantott, hogy elkapja a tömeg rezdülését, ahogy valaki átfurakodott egy a piacra menő feleségek vidáman csevegő csomóján. A köztük levő emberek elrejtették azt, akit keresett, de rosszalló tekintetükből és meglepett félelmükből-

_Férfi. Valószínűleg fiatalabb náluk. Valószínűleg fegyveres._

…_Oh, pokolba._

Előtte, egy tészta-bolt függönyének fura libbenése kapta el Zuko pillantását. Senki sem ment át, és a szellőnek az utcáról nem arrafelé kéne löknie, ami azt jelentette, hogy a szellőnek valahonnan máshonnan kellett jönnie- igen!

Felgyorsítva, Zuko elmosolyodott és beállt egy másik csapat asszony mellé, akik száraz tésztára vadásztak a ma esti vacsorához. Udvariasan megkerülte a színes ruhákat, mikor megálltak egy utolsó csevelyre, hogy megvitassák az előnyeit az északi télnek a déli nyárral szemben. Egy testes, idősebb asszonyság túloldalán habozott, lehajtott fejjel, mint akinek eszébe sincs idősebbjei elébe vágni.

És eltűnt egy épp a bolt melletti apró sikátorban.

_Gyorsan; bármelyik percben rájöhet, hogy nem velük vagy…._

A sikátor majdnem elég keskeny volt, hogy sziklakürtőként mássza. Bizonytalan lévén vizestömlője ellenállóképességében Zuko ellenállt a kísértésnek, ujjaival és csizmáival fogást találva a bolt földidomított kőfalán. Egy emelet, kettő, három – tető!

Umbrabarna agyagcserepekre lendült, csendes lába óvatosan, nehogy kimozdítsa akármelyiket, ami kevésbé biztonságosan volt felerősítve. A legjobb árnyékba lopakodott, amit talált, ami elrejtette őt, de még mindig engedte nézni.

Még felülről is, a iker kampó-kard eltéveszthetetlen volt.

…_Fenébe._

Inkább követte volna a Dai Li.

Nem mintha Zuko azt akarta volna, hogy bárki is kövesse. De a Dai Li ismerte Amayát. Valószínűleg azt is tudták, hogy a Wen család régi páciensei voltak. Ha tanítványa látogatást tett – hát, mi lett volna ebben furcsa?

De ha Jet meglátja Meixiangot, vagy Jinhait….

_Tűz Népét keresett egy_ titkos kompon. _Itt miért_ ne _keresné őket?_

Jinhai épp csak elkezdett idomítani. Ha Jet megijeszti – szikrák repülnének, az biztos.

_Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez megtörténjen._

Persze. Csak eloson, tesz egy kört, otthagyja Jetet dühöngve az utcán….

_Nem._

Nem csak a saját forrófejűsége. Lee, felborzolódva, mint egy sün-vadkan.

_Amaya tanítványa vagyok. Minden _jogom_ megvan, hogy ezeket az utcákat járjam. Neki kéne meglapulnia, nem nekem!_

Nem a legóvatosabb reakció. De néha _nem_ az óvatos terv volt az ésszerű.

_Lee vagyok. Amaya tanítványa. Egy Föld Királysági vízidomár. És nem tettem semmi rosszat._

_Úgy is kell viselkednem._

Oké. Viselkedj úgy, mint egy felháborodott, _ártatlan_ kamasz. De Jetnél fegyver volt.

_Soha nem élt városban_, gondolta Zuko. _Ha nem vagy nagy név, nem mész fegyveresen, hacsak nem bajt keresel-_

Víz loccsant, ahogy visszahajolt az árnyékba, és Zuko megdermedt. _Van_ fegyverem.

_Gondold végig. Ha felmelegíted a vizet, tűzidomíthatsz, de ha még mindig azt hiszi Tűz Népe vagy, ezt nem akarod. Ami azt jelenti, hogy itt ragadtál olyasmivel, amit alig tudsz használni- jön!_

Vidéki vagy sem, úgy tűnt, Jet végre megpillantotta a sikátort. Ökölbe szorított kezekkel belépkedett.

Meglazítva a vizestömlő kupakját, Zuko hűvösséget hívott a kezei köré. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, a dühös kamasz elmegy mellette. De bárhonnan is jött, Jetnek egészen biztosan volt némi nyomolvasói tapasztalata; a szabadságharcos a falra nézett, és megdermedt-

_Dob!_

A víz halálpontosan a célpontra csattant. Zuko rántott és bőr szakadt.

A még mindig hüvelyükben levő kampós kardokat szorongatva, Zuko lemeredt Jetre. „Miért követsz engem?"

Újabb gabonaszálon rágva Jet visszameredt. „Talán nem vetted észre, de ez egy szabad város."

_Ez? Olyan_ sok_féleképp_ _nem igaz_. „Rendben." Víz vissza a tömlőbe, Zuko megrázta a kardokat. „Sok szerencsét hogy valaha is megtaláld ezeket."

„Jah, miért is ne?" szólt Jet sötéten. „Öldököltök és égettek és _gyilkoltok_, miért ne lopnátok is?"

„Még mindig-„ Zuko magában szitkozódott, leküzdve a kísértést, hogy szikrákat vessen. _Rossz_ _ötlet_. „Vak vagy? Vízidomár vagyok!"

„A bácsikád nem." A barna szemek összeszűkültek. „_Tudom_ mi ő."

_Nem ölni meg idiótát_. „Már mondtam neked-„

„Anyád a Ködös Mocsárba valósi?" mondta Jet ugyanakkor. „A _fivére felesége_? Már ha a _bácsikád_ egyáltalán. Bár azt hiszem _ez_ nem hazugság, egy _tűzidomár_ semmiképp nem szedne össze valami árvát, aki úgy néz ki, mint aki egy tűz-párbaj vesztes oldalán állt…."

_Nem- Öl- jük- Meg_. A világ vörös ködön át csillámlott. Össze akart törni valamit. Sok valamit. Lehetőleg Jet csontjait-

Somoly rántotta Jet szája sarkát, ahogy finoman tartást váltott.

_Arra vár, hogy lemenjek hozzá._

_Azt nem hiszem._

A harag nem halványult. Ha valamit, hát forróbban égett. De tűzidomár volt. Képes volt tüzet tartani a puszta kezében, ha úgy akarta. És visszatartja a hevességét. Most. „Hányingerem lesz tőled."

Jet somolya elillant.

„Friss kezdet, azt mondtad. _Második esély_. És zaklatni akarsz egy idős embert, aki egy teázóban dolgozik?" Zuko szemei összeszűkültek. „Miféle szabadságharcos zargat _civileket_? Van egy egész fal, ahová emberek kellenek, hogy megvédjék! Megvédeni az _ártatlan embereket_, akik itt próbálnak túlélni! A Tűz Népe ellen akarsz harcolni?" A messzeségben magasló Külső Fal felé bökött ujjával. „Harcolj odakint!"

„És hagyjam egy vidám kis _áruló_ családját elslisszolni?" hergelte Jet, megfeszülő izmokkal, hogy felugorjon és megmássza a falat. „Azt _nem_ hi-„

„Soha. _Többé_. Ne hívd a bácsikámat árulónak."

Hirtelen óvatos szemekkel, Jet hátrált egy lépést, majdnem az ellenkező falig.

Zuko kényszerítette magát, hogy lélegezzen, víz tekeredve karjai köré polipkarokként. _Nem hívtam… hagyjuk. Használd a dühöt. Ne hagyd, hogy az használjon téged. _„Erről szól az egész, nem igaz? Nekem még van családom. Neked nincs. Te _fattyú_."

„Ugyan mit tudnál te erről?" vágott fel neki Jet. „Még soha semmit nem veszítettél azoknak a Tűz Népe-„

„Honnan a _pokolból_ képzeled ezt?" _Ne öld meg. Amaya csalódott lenne, ha megölnéd_. „Elvesztettem a szüleimet!" Anya eltűnt; egy apa, aki csak kegyvesztettként, vagy holtan akarta. „Elvesztettem a húgomat!" Talán Azula sosem volt egyéb gonosznál, nem tudta. De Anya elvesztése lökte Ozai áldásába és semmit sem tehetett, hogy megállítsa. „Mindenem elvesztettem, amim csak volt!" _A becsületem. Az országom. A trónom_.

_Lélegezz. Mozgasd a vizet. Ne felforrald._

„Mindent elveszítettem," szólt Zuko halkabban. „Kivéve a bácsikámat. És te őt is bántani akarod?" Lemeredt, lefogva azt a barna tekintetet a sajátjával. „Hadd mondjak neked valamit a Vízi Törzsekről, Jet. A létező legfontosabb, a család. És a Bácsikám az _enyém_."

Jet szemei a táncoló vízre szöktek. „Persze, idomítsd csak ki magad a bajból. Nem tudsz legyőzni tiszta küzdelemben. És ezt te is tudod."

Zuko hagyta magát elsomolyodni, még mindig tűz lángolva az ereiben. „Ez nem fog működni," mondta, szinte kedvesen. „Megmondtam. Család. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem kell tisztán harcolnom." Somolya elmélyült, egy villanásnyi fogat mutatott. „Egyáltalán nem kell _harcolnom_."

Jet háta most már a falnak volt vetve, lassan elsápadó arccal, ahogy vállai kőnek nyomódtak.

„Tartsd távol magad tőlem," szólt Zuko, halálosan csendes hangon. „Maradj távol a bácsikámtól." Víz visszakígyózva a tömlőbe, megfordult és átment a tetőn, hátrahagyva a kardokat.

„Különben?" vágta utána Jet dacosan.

Horkantva, Zuko belépett egy kémény és egy csattogó szárítónyi szennyes által képzett vakfolba, és eltűnt. _Nem vagy hülye. Találd ki._

Bár, a _nem hülye_ részben nem volt olyan biztos. Egy olyan fickóhoz képest, aki azt hitte Tűz Népe söpredéket öldös, Jet nagyon sokat tűnt kockáztatni azon a feltételezésen, hogy civilizált emberekként viselkednének.

_Talán átgondolja. Talán._

De egyenlőre lerázta a dühös kamaszt. Ideje ezt kihasználni.

* * *

_Egy tűzidomár_. A bejárati ajtó előtt bent várakozva, Suyin idegesen az ingujját csipkedte. _Lee egy igazi tűzidomár. És segíteni fog._

Nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy érezzen ezzel kapcsolatban. Egyrészről a megkönnyebbülés elég erős volt, hogy lükére üsse. Többé nem lesz egyedül, megpróbálva visszatartani a tüzeket a lobbanástól és szikrákat a repüléstől. Nem mintha teljesen egyedül lett volna, de Jia olyan elfoglalt volt az óráival és a barátaival és az idomításával… és Min visszatartásával, hogy ne üsse bele az orrát. Ami nagy segítség volt. Igazán.

Más részről, valami fiú, akit nem ismert, fogja tanítani az _ő_ kisöccsét. Persze, Amaya kezeskedett érte, és sokkal kevésbé viselkedett kék-orrú majomként „ooh, ooh, ooh", mint Min tette, de mit tudott igazából róla? A tényen kívül, hogy tűzidomár volt… és hogy őt is edzeni akarta.

_Mégcsak nem is vagyok idomár!_

Egyikőjük sem hallotta mit mondott egymásnak Anyu és Apu, miután „Professzor" Apu hazajött Amaya rendelőjéből. De hallottad a hangszínt. Egy része dühös volt, egy része meglepett és az egész közepén volt ez a furcsa _puffanás_.

Aztán Apu kisétált a hálóból a tarkóját dörzsölgetve és _nagyon_ elgondolkozón. Rossz periódusú lelet az ásatáson elgondolkozón. És Anyu csak egy kicsivel utána jött ki, furcsán szégyenlősnek és derültnek tűnve egyszerre. Egy kicsit zilált ruhában. És nem _úgy_ ziláltan.

Miutánis Apu megkérdezte őt, nagyon komolyan, hogy venné-e azt az első leckét Jinhaijal. Csak hogy lássa mit gondol.

Hát. Azt gondolta, hogy Min hajszálnyira került a felrobbanástól, mikor rájött, hogy Jinhai első leckéje akkor lesz, mikor _ő _órán van. Mintha Apu és Anyu nem tudtak volna elbánni egy kamasszal, tűzidomár vagy sem.

Legalább Jia józan volt ezzel az egész dologgal kapcsolatban, megkérve Suyint, hogy szedjen össze minden apróságot, amit ő elmulaszt, míg költészet órán lesz.

_Bár nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mindent megtudok, amit tudni akar_, gondolta Suyin kétkedve. _Kérdezhetek családról, persze, és hogy milyen Amayával dolgozni, de a többi dolog egy része-_

Kopogtak az ajtón. Torkában dobogó szívvel, Suyin kikukucskált a kémlelőlyukon.

_Zöld. Ijesztő zöld. Majdnem Dai Li, de nincs kalap-_

Lee felpillantott, és Suyin megkönnyebbülést érzett. És megpróbált nem a sebhelyre nézni.

„Bejöhetek?"

„I-igen, máris…." Esetlenül ajtót nyitott, nyelve. Becsukta, miután amaz csendben belépett. „Öhm, úgy gondoltuk – az alagsor?" Teliszívta tüdejét és felkiabált. „Anyu, Apu! Megjött Lee!"

Suyin visszapillantott, még időben, hogy lássa Leet elvenni a kezeit a füleitől. „Remekül fognak menni a légző gyakorlatok," mondta szárazon.

„Köszi?" Ez bók volt? Nem annak hangzott. De gonosznak sem hangzott. Furcsa.

A szülei lejöttek, Jinhaijal közöttük, és Suyin látta a pillanatot, amint Jinhai meglátta Leet. Kisöccse egyszerűen felvillanyozódott, tágra nyílt szemei fényesen és reményteljesen, mintha Anyu jött volna haza egy hosszú nap után, miután el kellett viselnie más professzorok feleségeit.

Lee elkapta a nekirepülő kisfiút, ahogy megölelte, olyan döbbentnek tűnve, mint akinek most húztak be egyet. „Valami baj van?"

„Eljöttél! Tényleg eljöttél!" Jinhai eléggé visszahúzódott, hogy felnézhessen, a fényes zöld szemek kétkedők, ahogy a szája szélét rágcsálta. „Valahogy olyannak érződtél, mint egy szellem-mese. Nem tudtam, hogy tényleg _igazi_ vagy-e."

„Igazi vagyok," mondta Lee halkan. Felnézett a szüleire. „Professzor. Asszonyom."

„Bölcsebb lenne odalenn," szólt apja egyszerűen. „Noshát akkor?"

Suyin behúzta maguk mögött a pinceajtót, azon tűnődve, ez vajon meddig fog tartani. És hogy vajon mit csinált Lee, hogy eltörje a követ úgy, amiről azt hitte csak egy földidomár képes. Az olyan menő lenne….

_Álmodj csak. Nem idomár, emlékszel? _Suyin leült a régi matracra, amit anyja vonszolt le a pincébe. _Csak hallgasd és figyelj. Nem mintha bármit is nyerhetnél vele azon kívül, hogy segíthetsz Jinhai-on…._

„Az első dolog, amit tudnotok kell," szakította félbe Lee a gondolatait, felállítva öt meggyújtatlan gyertyát az elé, ahova leült, „hogy mindenkinek van chi-je, és mindenki meg tudja tanulni hogyan mozgassa."

_Várjunk. Mi?_

„Chi az, amit Amaya használ, hogy megjavítson embereket, igaz?" rugózott Jinhai, ahogy Lee leült.

„Igen," bólintott Lee. „Ez amit minden idomár használ, hogy hasson az elemére. És harcosok is használják. Bár azt hiszem a többsége itt nem tudja, hogy ezt teszi. Egy olyan harcos, aki _tudja_, hihetetlen harcos. Évekkel ezelőtt, Shu Jing-i Piandao mester visszavonult a hadseregtől és nyugalomba vonult. Valaki úgy döntött, hogy vissza akarja tudni és száz katonát küldött, hogy meggyőzzék. Mindet legyőzte." Leenek halvány, fanyar mosoly ült az arcán, ahogy a szüleire nézett. „Ő kardforgató. Nem idomár."

„És ténylegesen találkoztál ezzel a legendával?" kérdezte apja kételkedve.

„Igen," ismerte el Lee. „Réges-régen." A kamasz lesütötte szemét, bánatos mosollyal. „Valahogy azt remélem nem emlékszik rá. Taknyos kis csibész voltam." Gyengéden megbökte Jinhai vállát. „Még nálad is fiatalabb."

Jinhai méregette. „Nem vagyok csibész!"

„Biztos? Én a te korodban az voltam." Lee vállat volt. „Csak emlékezzetek, mindenkinek van chi-je. Azoknak az embereknek, akik nem idomárok, keményen kell dolgozniuk, hogy megtanulják mozgatni, de képesek rá. És így tanultok meg-„ Lee megint a szüleire pillantott és enyhén elpirult. „Bocsánat. Azt hittem az ajtó annál erősebb volt."

„Wow!" lehelte Jinhai.

Suyin felszedte állát a padlóról. „Én – is megtanulhatom _azt_?"

„Ha gyakorolsz." Bólintott Lee. „Évekbe telik. Én négyéves korom óta edzek."

„Négy? Az iskolában nem kezdünk önvédelmet míg-„ Meixiang hirtelen megdermedt, tágra nyílt szemekkel. „… Nagyuram."

„Ne!" Lee sebtelen szeme szinte ugyanolyan tág volt és arca elsápadt. „Ne, kérem. Senki nagyura nem vagyok." Lenézett, sötét haj nem elég hosszú, hogy elrejtse a fájdalmat. „Többé már nem."

_Nagyúr?_ Gondolta Suyin döbbenten. _Lee nemes?_ Egyáltalán nem volt olyan, mint azok a taknyos kölykök a Felső Gyűrűről. Találkozott eléggel, hogy tudja.

„Anyuci?" Jinhai aggodalmasan kapdosta a fejét közöttük.

„Bonyolult, kisszivem." Meixiang rámosolygott. „De ha valaha is bajba kerülsz és nem találsz minket – keresd meg Leet. Ő majd gondoskodik rólad. Ezt csinálják az olyan családok, mint az övé."

Lee szárazon nyelt egyet. „Megtisztel bizalmával."

„Beszélnem kell Huojinnel," szólt Meixiang bánatosan. „Valószínűleg úgy fel van húzva, mint egy kengu-nyúl, és fogalma sincs miért."

„Heh?" nyögte ki Lee zavarodottan.

„Később," felelte amaz erélyesen. Terelgetve intett. „Folytasd csak."

„Rendben," szólt Lee óvatosan. Suyinre és Jinhaira nézett, bevonva őket tekintetével. „A meditáció koncentrációt és fókuszt ad. És a tűzidomításban, a chi a légzésből jön. Úgyhogy légzési meditációval fogjuk kezdeni."

„Lélegezni fogunk?" kérdezte Jinhai elcsüggedve. „Hisz mindig azt csinálok!"

„Óh, igazán?" Lee rákacsintott és megcsípett egy gyertya-kanócot.

Az lángra gyulladt.

Suyin ezúttal felfogta állát, ahogy Lee a többi gyertyát is meggyújtotta csípésekkel. Kis lángok voltak. Hétköznapiak a tűz-golyókról suttogott rémtörténetekhez képes, amik képesek voltak levinni egy ember arcát, vagy a lángtőrökhöz, amik páncélt és szívet ugyanazon fekete szénné égették. De a kényelmes mód ahogyan tette….

_Mint Apu, épp csak elég földet csúsztatva arrább, hogy felfedjen egy színréteget. Egyszerűen –_ precíz.

Lee kihúzta magát ültében, formális meditatív pózban. Nem különbözött annyira azoktól, amit apjánál használni látott, bár Lee kezei a térdein nyugodtak, ahelyett, hogy összekulcsolta volna maga előtt. „Tudtok így lélegezni?" Lassan és egyenletesen, Lee az orrán keresztül lélegzett be, a száján ki. Csendesen. Majdnem hangtalanul.

És a lángok vele lélegeztek.

„Szóval… hol van az _én_ gyertyám?" kérdezte Jinhai.

Ha nem koncentrált volna a légzésre, Suyin homlokon csapta volna magát.

„Majd akkor kapsz, ha a szüleid és én azt mondjuk kész vagy rá," szólt Lee egyenletesen. „Lélegezz. Nem, ülj fel jobban. Egyenesen. Az elméd gyakran nagyon elfoglalt és ez idegesebbé tesz, ami nem jó a tűznek. Megpróbálunk mindent lenyugtatni. Az orrodon be, a szádon ki…."

A legkimerítőbb tizenöt perc volt, amit Suyin valaha is lélegzett. Nem volt biztos benne mi volt lenyűgözőbb; ahogy Lee állandóan visszanoszogatta Jinhait dolgozni soha ki nem jőve a sodrából-

Vagy, hogy a gyertyák soha nem tántorodtak el, megtartva Lee ritmusát.

„Ez _nehéz_," panaszkodott Jinhai lélegzet után kapkodva.

„Igen, az." Egy gyors kilégzés és az összes gyertya egyszerre kialudt. „Kérdezd meg apádat mi kell hogy valaki olyan jól földidomítson, mint ő. Ez _valóban_ nehéz. És időbe telik megtanulni." Lee felállt és nyújtózott, aztán visszaejtette magát guggolásba, hogy Jinhai szemébe nézzen. „De biztosítani akarod, hogy többet senki se égjen meg, igaz?"

„… Jah." Jinhai kinyújtotta a lábait és egy pillantást Lee arcára csúsztatott, kíváncsian és kicsit félve. „Veled ez történt?"

Egy pillanatra Lee nagyon mozdulatlan lett. Kieresztett egy lassú, uralt lélegzetet. „Ez… bonyolult. Felnőtt dolog." A távolba nézett, valami mást látva. „A tűzidomárok képesek egy célra összpontosítani és nem gondolni át a dolgokat. Néha ez jó dolog. Nagyon sokszor viszont igazán nagy bajba tud sodorni." Lee fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Ez az egyik oka, hogy meditálunk. Hogy ki tudd tisztítani mindazt a zajt a fejedből és _gondolkodhass_. Mert a tűz nem akar gondolkodni. Támad. Ég. _Sohasem_ türelmes. Úgyhogy kétszer olyan erősen kell gondolkodnod, hogy elkerüld a bajt." Mosolya megenyhült. „Ez az egyik oka, amiért annyira szeretjük a szüleinket. Ha a tűz túl forróvá válik, megragadnak minket a gallérunknál fogva, és visszarángatnak minket."

„Mert a tűzidomárok rosszak," suttogta Jinhai, lesütve szemeit.

„Ki mondta ezt-?" Lee szemei megkeményedtek egy pillanatra. Lerázta. Váltott egy pillantást Suyin szüleivel, akik egyszerre tűntek dühösnek és lesújtottnak, Meixiang keze a száját takarta.

„Nem vagy rossz," szólt Suyin erélyesen. „Az öcsikém vagy. Csak még nem tudod mit csinálsz. Emlékszel Anyu meséire Minről a tetőn, mikor még kicsi volt? Felmászott oda és össze-vissza idomította a cserepeket. Apunak _órákba_ telt mindent visszarakni."

„De félt tőlem." Jinhai szemei nedvesek voltak; látta, ahogy visszatart egy szipogást.

„Én sem szeretem, ha kőtömbök röpködnek felém," szólt Lee szárazon. „Majd megtanul együtt élni vele."

Jinhai tényleg szipogott és Suyin visszatartott egy sóhajt. Persze, öcsikéje okkal volt zaklatott, de ez nem segített!

„Akarsz látni valami jót?" ajánlotta Lee, visszacsippentve egy gyertyát életre. „Tudod, Amaya okkal tanít engem."

Félúton a síráshoz, Jinhai gyanakodva nézett rá. Pislogott, és majdnem Suyinba hátrált, ahogy Lee köröző kezei a gyertya-lángot arannyá és zölddé lobbantották, ami úgy burkolta be kezeit, mint-

_Mint Amaya vize_, ébredt rá Suyin döbbenten.

„Ezt megfoghatjátok," szólt Lee halkan, mindkettőjükre nézve. „Nem éget."

Elbűvölten nyúlt ki Jinhaijal.

_Meleg_ volt.

Csiklandozott kicsit, mint Amaya vize; megbökdöste, hogy lássa kell-e valamit javítani. Azon túl nem érződött semmilyennek, csak mint a meleg takarókba burkolózás egy hideg reggelen. Egyszerűen – meleg. „_Gyógyító_ vagy," bökte ki Suyin. „Hogyan? Soha nem hallottam-„ Félbeszakította magát, nem akarva telitömködni Jinhai fülét azzal, _amit_ hallott.

„Anyámnak volt egy titka," ismerte be Lee. „Nem jöttem rá, csak pár hete." Hagyta a tüzet visszalobbanni a gyertyához, hétköznapi forró sárgává fakulva. „A tűz nem rossz, Jinhai. Amit teszel vele, az számít." Felállt és őket is fel-intette. „Most pedig az esésen fogunk dolgozni."

Tigzhe professzor halkan köhögött. „Azt hiszem, mintha a tűz-oltást akartad lefedni?"

„Azt is teszem," állította Lee. „Kapcsolódik. Ahogy esel, mozdulsz, hogy ne sérülj meg. És ez egy része hogyan mozdítod a láng energiáját, hogy kihunyjon."

„Kissé ösztönösség-ellenes," tűnődött Tingzhe. „Hozzászoktam, hogy a becsapódás összetör dolgokat… bár, úgy vélem ez megtörné a tűz energiáit." Fejet hajtott.

Lee visszabólintott és a két fiatalabb gyerekre nézett. „Mint ez. Figyeljétek." És csakolyan sebesen átbotlott a matracra, puha puffanással földet érve, mielőtt visszagördült volna a lábára, könnyedén, mint egy macska-bagoly. „Látjátok?"

Jinhai bámult. „Erk?" nyögte ki Suyin.

„Ne aggódjatok. Itt vagyok, hogy elkapjalak titeket."

Újra és újra estek, míg Suyin úgy érezte túl kifáradt, hogy mozdulni bírjon. De még nem volt, egészen; Lee még kétszer esette, mielőtt lebólintotta volna a matracról és leültette Jinhait a gyertyánál. „Na most próbáljuk a trükkös részt. Lélegezz. Érezd a szívverésed." Várt öccse szégyenlős bólintására. „Nyúlj ki. Nem a kezeiddel, hanem az érzéseiddel. Nyúlj a lángért. Olyan, mint egy kicsi szívverés. Érzed?"

„Wow," lehelte Jinhai.

_Ezt, nem tudom csinálni_, gondolta Suyin sóváran, figyelve. A láng lobbant, mikor Jinhai rá-összpontosított? Nem volt biztos benne.

„Csináld azt, amit én." Lee kinyújtotta a kezét, laposan és egyenletesen. Jinhai utánozta, Lee nyugodt arcára pillantva. „Most pedig," szólt Lee halkan, „Nyomd le. Mint lenyomni az esésed a matracba, hogy ne fájjon. Le, és ki."

„De él!" Jinhai leejtette kezét, elborzadva. „Nem! Nem bántom-„

„Jinhai!" Lee hangja nem csattant, de késként vágott keresztül a pánikon. „_Mindig_ gyújthatsz másik tüzet."

„D-de-„

„A tűz ott van mindenütt. Lámpák. Gyertyák. Kályhák. Mindenféle helyeken. Rengeteg tűz van. De csak _egy_ Édesanyád. Egy Édesapád. Jia, Min, Suyin – ők nem tudnak megállítani egy tüzet, ha az elszabadul! Te igen. Neked _kell_." Lee a kisöccsére nézett, halálosan komolyan. „Tudom, hogy fáj. Tudom, hogy nem akarod. De ezt jelenti felelősnek lenni. Néha olyan dolgokat kell tennünk, amiket nem akarunk, mert a családunknak _szüksége_ van ránk." Jinhai vállán nyugtatta kezét. „Érted?"

„…Azt hiszem," suttogta Jinhai.

„Jó. Most kövess." Lee újra kitartotta kezét. „Le… és _ki_."

A láng megremegett. Pislákolt. Kihunyt, egy pamacsnyi szürke füst kígyózott felfelé.

Jinhai könnyekben tört ki.

„Jó," mondta Lee szilárdan. Felpillantott és nyugtalanul odahívta Meixiangot. „Ez az, Jinhai. _Pontosan_ ezt kell tenned." Elhátrált, engedve, hogy egy aggódó anya felnyalábolja fiát és elmondja neki milyen bátor és okos volt. A pince falának támaszkodott, remegő kezével nyirkos fekete hajába túrva. „Hú, de örülök, hogy ennek vége…."

Suyin nem ragadta meg Leet a torkánál fogva, de elég erősen rámeredt, hogy felhomályosítsa mit _akart_ csinálni. „Professzor" Apu ott magasodott mögötte és ez elég volt bármely elég észnél lévő kamaszfiú megijesztésére. „Miért sír az öcsém?"

„Fáj megállítani egy tüzet." Lee felváltva pillantott rájuk, fáradtan és komolyan. „Egy része az idomítás. Az energiád a lángban van és mikor elkezded, nem tudod elég gyorsan visszahúzni, hogy ne fájjon. De egy része… szellemek. _Szeretjük_ a tüzet, Suyin. Kioltani olyan, mintha – felhasítanád magad. _Helytelennek_ érződik." Mély levegőt vett, és kifújta. „De mind megtanuljuk kioltani a tüzeket. Meg _kell_ tanulnunk."

Tingzhe egy hosszú pillanatig tanulmányozta, és bólintott. „El tudsz jönni holnap is?"

„Már megkérdeztem Amaya mestert," jelentette ki Lee. „Igen."

„És igazi fájdalom?" vonta fel Tingzhe szürke szemöldökét.

Lee összerezzent és felkapott egy gyertyát a padlóról. „Bocsánat… nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy segíthetek – tartanád?"

Suyin meglepetten megmarkolta az újra-gyújtott gyertyát, odavive, ahogy Lee átsimította azt a furcsa tüzet Jinhai-on, a zokogást csuklássá csitítva. „Tudják mi segít igazán?" szólt Lee, kihunyó tűzzel. „Menjünk ki egy kicsit a napfényre."


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

„Ez normális?" kérdezte Meixiang halkan.

Zuko nézte, ahogy Jinhai összekuporodva alszik Meixiang apró kertjében, könnyedén lélegezve. „A tűz nem olyan, mint a többi elem. Belülről jön. Fel kell építened az erődet. Az én idomításom is későn mutatkozott. _Rengeteg_ alvásra volt szükségem." Ami roppant nyűgössé tette. A szundítás a kisgyerekeknek való volt. Hála a szellemeknek, anyjának volt humorérzéke.

A két aggodalmas szülő arcára pillantott, és a nővérére, akinek a védelmező tartása annyira Lu Tenre emlékeztette, hogy az már fájt. „Egy jó dolog a tűzidomárságban. Nem égünk le könnyen." Ami életmentő volt, míg a tutajon sodródtak, kevéske védelemmel-

„Azt hiszem ez még egy olyan dolog, amire oda kell figyelniük," sóhajtott Zuko. Olyan sok apró részlet. Olyan sok módja a lebukásnak.

_És mindez akkor, amikor valaki _nem_ keres Tűz Népét. El kell mondanom nekik._

„Korábban szándékoztam ideérni," szólt Zuko egyenletesen. „Azért nem sikerült, mert le kellett ráznom valakit." Felemelte kezét. „Jet néven fut. Körülbelül ilyen magas. Kócos barna haj, barna szemek. Kampó-kardok. Állandóan egy fűszálat rágcsál. Látott minket a bácsikámmal a kompon Ba Sing Sebe tartva, és biztos benne, hogy tűzidomárok vagyunk. Hát, hogy Bácsika az," javította ki Zuko. „Én elég rendesen meggyőztem róla, hogy vízidomár vagyok."

„Hogyan?" kérdezte Suyin, míg szülei még mindig levegő után kapkodtak.

„Egy teázóban voltunk. Megütöttem egy csomó forró vízzel," felelte Zuko, szégyenlősen elhallgatva az igazság egy részét. „A gyógyítás azt jelenti, hogy úgy mozgatod a tüzet, ahogy a legtöbb idomár nem próbálja. Én tudom mozgatni a tüzet forró vízben. Egész takaros."

„Találékony," mondta Tingzhe, döbbenten, míg Meixiang rá_meredt_. „Megpróbáltad mással is? Földdel, esetleg?"

„Még nem," nyögte ki Zuko, megrázva a hirtelen lehetőségektől. „A homok talán működhet… a vízben azért működik, mert a víz áramlik, mint a hő…."

_A levegő is áramlik._

_Agni. Meg kell próbálnom._

Csak egyszer, csak _egyszer_ tudatni akarta Aanggel milyen érzés, ha keresztülfújják egy épületen. Egy kis alázat megnyújtaná az Avatár élethosszát.

„Köszönöm," mondta Zuko, és úgy is értette. „Ki fogom próbálni. Később. De figyelniük kell erre az ostobára. Ő veszélyes. A bácsikám öreg civilként viselkedett, Jet mégis utána ment. Ha azt hiszi tud Jinhairól…." Zuko Suyin szemébe nézett, halál komolyan. „Nem érdekli kit bánt, hogy visszavágjon a Tűz Népének. Ne szállj szembe vele. Csak fuss."

„De leráztad?" kérdezte Meixiang láthatóan elszántsággal gyűrve le a félelmet.

„Volt gyakorlatom," vallotta be Zuko. „Most hogy tudom, még mindig keres, óvatosabb leszek. Nem vezetem el önökhöz." Egyenesen a szemeibe nézett. „Tud figyelmeztetni embereket? Huojin már tud Jetről, én pedig el fogom mondani Amayának, de biztosra szeretnék menni, hogy mindenki értesül."

„Fogok," Meixiang meghajtotta fejét, majdnem meghajolva.

Zuko megrezzent. „Ne tegye ezt. Kérem."

Amaz szemezett vele, felvonva egy szemöldökét. „Nagyuram, még ha úgy is határoztál távozol, nem hagyhatod el azt, aminek születtél-„

„Nem elhatározásomból távoztam!" _Mondd ki. Csak- ki vele._ „_Száműzött_ vagyok, Meixiang. Kitaszítottak." Öklök szorultak össze, körmök a bőrbe vésődve. _Tüzet ne. Itt ne_. „Ha nagyurat akarsz, keress valakit becsületest." _Én elvesztettem az enyémet. Elvesztettem mindent…._

_De nem hagyom, hogy te elveszítsd azt, amit szeretsz. Ennyit megtehetek. Meg _fogok.

„Agni Kait vesztettél," szólt végül Meixiang.

_Nyilvánvaló, nemde? _„Még csak nem is harcoltam," bökte ki Zuko. „Hogy tehettem volna? Ő-„ _az apám _„- olyasvalaki volt akinek hűséggel tartoztam. _Nem tehettem_."

„Egy Agni mi?" kérdezte Tingzhe éberen.

„Tűzpárbaj," mondta Meixiang egyszerűen. „Sárkányok gyermekei vagyunk, Tingzhe. Néha az egyedüli mód a dolgok lerendezésére a harc."

„És a Tűz Népe meri magát civilizáltnak nevezni?" szólt férje hitetlenkedve. „Mikor nekünk nézeteltérésünk támad-„

„Vitatkoztok és kiabáltok egymásra és hadjáratokat kezdtek suttogni egymásra, ami generációkon át eltarthat?" szólt Meixiang nyomatékosan. „Mikor egy Agni Kainak vége, _vége_. Eldöntött. Megtörtént. És mindenki hűsége kielégült. Kockáztattad az életedet azért, amit helyesnek hittél. Egy nagyúr sem kérhet többet ennél." Visszapillantott Zukora. „De nem lehettél több gyereknél."

„Tizenhárom voltam," Nem bírta, hogy ne pillantson Suyinra. „Az elég idős."

A lány kiszáradt szájjal nyelt egyet. „Ez- ezért edzel engem?"

„Nem," felelte Zuko hitetlenkedve. _Hogy képzelheti egyáltalán, hogy – Föld Királyság. Nem tudja_. „Az önvédelem. Agni Kaihoz tűzidomárnak kell lenned. A becsület-párbajok nem-idomárok számára penge-harcok. Úgy értem, megtanulhatod a kardokat, ha akarod." Elkapta Tingzhe szigorú pillantását és megpróbált vállat vonni. „Tudom, a lándzsák és dobótőrök hagyományosabbak, de pocsék vagyok velük…."

Tingzhe szemei tovább sötétültek. A földidomár megropogtatta ökleit.

„Ne fenyegesd meg csak az igazságért, szerelmem," mondta Meixiang derűsen. „Sárkányok gyermekei. De nincsenek agyaraink és karmaink. Meg kell elégednünk az acéllal és tűzzel." Megint Zukot vizslatta. „De tizenhárom? Mi történt?"

Zuko megdermedt. _Nem mondhatom el nekik. Nem tehetem_.

Senkinek sem beszélt arról a napról. Még Bácsikának se. És Iroh _ott_ volt.

_Ennek az az őrült ötlete támadt, hogy még mindig nagyúr vagyok. _Nem_ hagyhatom, hogy ezt higgye. Megcsináljuk, hogy kijuthassanak a városból. Ha hűséges akar lenni valakihez… valaki jobbat kell találnia._

_Valamit mondanom kell neki._

„Hallgatnom kellett volna Bácsikámra, és befognom a számat," mondta végül Zuko. „Kinn kellett volna maradnom a hadi teremből. De azt hittem, hogy felelősségeim közé tartozik, hogy tanuljak a… rossz ötlet volt." Levegőt vett, próbálva nem érezni. „Az egyik táb- az egyik parancsnok úgy tervezett taktikai előnyt nyerni, hogy újoncokat küld képzett földidomárok ellen. Hogy kicsalogassa őket a szabadba. Azt mondtam ezt nem teheti a népünkkel." _Nem_ fogja megérinteni a sebhelyét. „Ő kihívott. Vissza kellett volna lépnem. De nem féltem. Tőle nem." Zuko megpróbált vállat vonni, és nem sikerült. „Néha nagyon, nagyon ostoba tudok lenni."

„Igen, nos," mondta Tingzhe kényelmetlenül. „Nem mindig tudod felmérni egy idomár készségét a kinézete alapján."

„Nem." Puszta suttogás, de Zukonak sikerült kikényszeríteni. „Mikor megfordultam… nem ő volt." _Ne remegj. Ne most. Vége van. Már évek óta vége._

„Ez tisztességtelen!" Meixiang kezei ökölbe szorultak, elfehéredő ízületekkel. „A családodnak meg kellett volna akadályoznia a párbaj folytatását! Tiltakozniuk kellett volna, még a Tűz Úr fülébe is-„

Nem volt vicces. Közel sem. Akkor miért kacagott? Nevetett, hogy az már fájt, és a ház falának kellett támaszkodnia, az arcán lecsorduló könnyekkel.

_Ne ébreszd fel Jinhait. Neki nem kéne ezt látnia._

Bevonszolva egy zokogó lélegzetet, Zuko elméjének abba a sötét zugába lökte vissza a fájdalmat. „Nem számított volna," kényszerítette ki csapzottan. „A Tűz Úr nagyon ügyel a _tiszteletre_."

Elverve a könnyeket, kiegyenesedett. „A Bácsikám viselte gondomat, miután – azután. Így nem haltam meg. Az első nap, ahogy fel tudtam kelni az ágyból-„ emlékezett a rendelet zörgésére Azula kezében. Az önelégült mosolyára, sokatmondón és kegyetlen, amíg ő átolvasta a feltételeket. Bácsika arcára, ahogy Azulát ott találta; zord döbbenet, ami hideg haraggá változott, ahogy amaz kiszökdécselt a folyosóra, dúdolva.

_Ne gondolj rá._

„Bácsikám velem ment," mondta Zuko egyszerűen. „Nem kellett volna neki. Őt soha nem taszították ki. Tucatszor meghaltam volna nélküle." Meixiangra nézett és megcsóválta a fejét. „Keress valaki mást."

_Tedd félre a fájdalmat. Fokuszálj. Élj túl._

Kívülről nyugodtnak látszódva, Zuko meghajolt a professzornak. „Megígértem Amaya mesternek, hogy a rendelőben leszek az esti órákra. Holnap visszajövök."

Kiindult a házból és nem nézett vissza.

* * *

_Úgy néz ki, mint a felmelegített halál._

Amaya kivezette tanítványát a várószobából, át a kíváncsi pácienseken. „Hol sérültél?" kérdezte halkan.

„Nem sérültem." Lee felborzolódott hitetlen pillantása láttán; még a bosszankodása is kimerültnek tűnt. „Csak fáradt vagyok. Jinhai szüleinek kérdései voltak. Némelyiket nehéz volt megválaszolni. Megint összefutottam Jettel, _még mindig_ a Bácsikámra utazik; leráztam egy sikátorban, remélem elkezd gondolkozni, mielőtt bántanom kellene. És – az egyik ember Bosco körül kölcsönadta nekem ezt." Majdnem kifejezéstelen arccal egy kék-kupakos tekercset nyújtott át.

_Egy vízidomár tekercs._

„Nem sérültem meg," ismételte laposan, ahogy újra végigmérte. Nyelt egyet, összeszoruló ujjakkal. „Tudok dolgozni."

_Nem akarok gondolkodni_, Amaya szinte hallotta a csendes könyörgést. _Kérlek, adj valami_ tennivalót.

„Kezdd Ninnel," sóhajtott. „Megint sikerült meghúznia a hátát. A kisebb gyógyításokon fogsz dolgozni és abbahagyod, mikor azt mondom."

Egy visszafogott biccentés. „Igen, Amaya mester."

_Ez hosszú délután lesz._

* * *

_Szóval ez az, amivel dolgoznunk kell._

Civil ruhába álcázva, kőkesztyűk az ujjakba tűrve, Shirong nézte az egyetemi földidomár tanulókat kő-falú gyakorlóterükön. A legtöbb szép volt. Néhány kitűnő, az a fajta, amelyik specialistaként a Falon végezte, vagy építészként és finomkőművesként magában a városban. De az összes tanuló közül csak egyben volt meg a hajtás, a gyilkos ösztön, hogy potenciálisan Dai Li-vá válhasson.

_Min Wen._

Egy idősebb kamasz ellen párba állítva, Min keze egy vágásával kettéosztotta kőfalát és töredékét ellenfele ellen küldte. Az idősebb fiú idejében dobbantott magának egy falat, hogy fogadja az ütést, de mindkét kő széthasadt.

_A készség ott van, És elég gyors is. Egészen biztos fel tudjuk képezni a mi szintünkre._

De hogy őszinte legyen magával – és látva azokat a szellemeket, amiket látott, Shirong _nagyon_ keményen megpróbált őszintének lenni magával szemben – nem a földidomítási készség volt az, ami aggasztotta.

_Wen professzor fia._

Problematikus, pontosan ott. Tingzhe Wen egész bizton úgy viselkedett, mint aki még mindig Kyoshi Avatár korszakában él, de semmi baj nem volt a fejével. Eleget tudott, hogy tudja miről nem kéne beszélnie, de némely tanítványa nem volt ilyen bölcs.

Egy jó tanár szerette tanítványait, és Tingzhe Wen nagyon jó tanár volt. Egy nap ez talán túltesz majd a körültekintésén. Min elboldogulna azzal, hogy azok egyike legyen, akiknek talán el kell tüntetniük a saját apját?

_És ha igen – akarunk mi effajta újoncot?_

Más oka is volt, amiért ódzkodott a fiútól. Nehezebb volt Shirong számára leszögezni, de szintúgy valós.

_Túl buzgó._

Lelkesedéstől égő, mint egy láng gyújtóspapíron szabadon eresztve. Ha a Dai Li nem az, amiről álmodott, ha a piszkos munkájuk kemény valósága, amivel stabilan tartották Ba Sing Set hibádzik ahhoz, amire Min törekedett… ki volt a megmondhatója, hogy azt a lelkesedést nem fordíthatja-e ugyanolyan gyorsan más irányába?

Még így is. Az érzelmek, nem számít milyen képzettek és próbáltak, nem voltak elég ok, hogy megtagadják a fiútól az esélyt. _Szükségük_ volt újoncokra. Máskülönben Quan, vagy a Főtitkár fontolóra sem venné Leet.

_És az átkozottul kár lenne._

Min Wen soha nem nézett szembe a halállal. Lee igen, és megbirkózott vele; látta a szemeiben, valahányszor a fiatalember elfelejtett ártatlant játszani. De Lee mégis törődött az emberekkel. Még ha legtöbbjüket szelesnek és idegesítőnek is tartotta.

Őszintén szólva a Föld Király _tényleg_ szeles és idegesítő volt. De ő volt Ba Sing Se öröklött uralkodója, Shirongnak kötelessége volt, és erről ennyit.

_Újabb pont az érdekében. Lee megérti a kötelességet._

Kötelesség, vagy sem, Shirong soha nem akarta volna _azt_ tenni Boscoval. Lee habozott, megvizsgálta a medvét, hogy van e más módja az elzáródás megszüntetésének a teremtmény felvágásától eltekintve… aztán elfintorodott és tette, amit tennie kellett.

_Tetszik nekem._

Shirong felvonta a szemöldökét erre a gondolatra, óvatosan megforgatva. Két évtizedet élt túl a Dai Li sorai közt. Nem húztad ilyen sokáig, ha nem figyeltél a nyakad jeges borzongására, ami jelezte, mikor a szellemek épp minden fölcsuszamlás anyját készültek a fejedre borítani.

_Ha falnak szorítanának minket, harcolna._

Bár mindent összevetve, a gyógyítás még kritikusabb előny volt. Minden évvel, míg az Avatár hiányzott, a szellemek egyre rosszabb kedélyűek lettek; készebbek hogy kirohanjanak az emberekre a legkisebb kihágásért is. Ez nem babona volt, hanem tény. Végigkövethetted a növekvő támadásokat a Dai Li feljegyzéseiben, az emberekről, akik megkótyagosodtak és furcsa-

_Lee megküzdött egy szellemmel._

Ha egyedül lett volna, Shirong talán elkényezteti magát egy homlokra csapással. Így csak megrezzent, és eltűnődött, vajon miért nem szögezte le ezt előbb.

_Ártatlant játszott. Ráadásul egész jól._

De nyilvánvaló volt, amint Shirong a helyére tudta tenni azt a biztonság- és erő-érzetet. Az emberek, akik összetalálkoztak a szellem-világgal, akik _megbirkóztak_ vele – egyfajta _jelenlétük_ volt. Amolyan _másvalahol_ érzése, ami túlmutatott még egy idomár erején is.

_Nem csak az egyenruhánk az, ami megijeszti az embereket._

Nem csoda, hogy Lee rezzenéstelenül a szemébe tudott nézni. Az a másság már benne volt, különválasztva őt azoktól, akik csendes, hétköznapi életeket éltek.

_Szegény gyerek. Remélem valóban velünk tartasz. Soha többé nem fogsz tudni beilleszkedni a normális emberek közé._

Bár a gyógyító jó második választás volt. Amayát is megérintették a szellemek. Senki sem várta, hogy egy vízidomár gyógyító normális legyen.

_Vajon erre rájöttél-e már?_

Ha Lee még nem tette volna, akkor Shirong talán rámutat neki. Ha tényleg nem volt érdekelt a Dai Li-ságban. Egy hívható vízidomár gyógyító nem kis előnyt jelentett.

Döntését meghozva, Shirong minden figyelmét visszafordította Minre, ahogy a kamasz majdnem szó szerint lezúzta következő ellenfelét egy mini-kupacnyi törmelék alatt. _Aucs_.

Amikor is négy zúzódott és poros korábbi ellenfél mind úgy döntött, hogy elegük van, és szó szerint bedobozolták Min-t.

_Tch, tch. Elfeledkeztetek a tetejéről._

Amely tényt Min gyorsan ki is használt, felszárnyalva egy föld-tövisen, mielőtt szétrúgta volna mind a négy falat vissza a teremtőikre. De most mégtöbb tanuló közeledett, plusz az egyik oktató….

Vigyorogva, Shirong hátradőlt, hogy nézze az előadást.

* * *

_Apu a dolgozószobájában van, Min még mindig nyeli a port a suliban, Jiának pedig vigyáznia kell Jinhaira annak terhe alatt, hogy nincs több csajbuli a barátnőkkel, ha leengedi őt ide, míg Anyu főz. A legjobb esélyem, ami valaha is lesz._ „Anyu?" szólt Suyin halkan, a konyha küszöbén állva, míg anyja zöldségeket darabolt. „Mit értett Lee más nagyúr keresése alatt?"

Ez volt a legjobb kérdés, amire gondolni tudott. Az egyetlen az egész szörnyű kerti jelenetből, ami nem csak egy „még túl fiatal vagy, hogy tudd,"-ot eredményezzen a szüleitől. Remélte.

Meixiang szomorúan ránézett, ahogyan Lee után tette, mikor az elmenekült. Szemöldökei lehúzódtak, és eltökélten bólintott. „Megpucolnád a burgonya-csókát?"

„Igenis, asszonyom," vágta rá Suyin sietve, felkapva a sörte-kefét, hogy ledörzsölje a fazéknyi gumót. Mindet tanulmányozva, mielőtt végigment keféje alatt, félretéve hármat, aminek elég csírája volt az ültetéshez. A 'csóka-virágok szépek voltak, és a friss új-gumók ősszel, egy kis vajjal, nagyjából a létező legjobb reggeli volt.

„Nem akarom ezt elmondani Jinhainak, míg idősebb nem lesz," kezdte anyja. „Folytathatja az edzést titokban, remélem, de szellemekről és sárkányokról való mesék… hát, melyik gyerek tartaná ezt vissza a játszótársaitól? De te elég idős vagy, hogy tudd."

„Mi közük van a nagyuraknak a sárkányokhoz és szellemekhez?" kérdezte Suyin, még mindig dörzsölve.

„Oma és Shu voltak az első földidomárok, de ők emberek voltak. Úgy mesélik, hogy az első tűzidomárok egy ragyogó és bátor úrnő gyermekei voltak, aki akkor tűnt fel Ura előtt, mikor az a halál küszöbén állt és a nap keresztülsütött az esőn. Visszaápolta az életre, az oldalán harcolt és felnevelte a gyerekeiket." Meixiang szünetet tartott. „És mikor ura meghalt, visszaváltozott sárkánnyá és elrepült."

A 'csóka nem egészen csúszott ki Suyin kezéből, de örült, hogy még nem vette fel a kést. „_Sárkány_ volt?"

„Nem az egyetlen a történelmünkben," felelte Meixiang egyszerűen. „Sokan a legnagyobb hőseink közül, és a legsötétebb gaztevőink közül, úgy beszélik sárkány-vérű volt. Megnézheted a családfákat. Vannak nevek, amik a semmiből jönnek, gyerekeket nevelnek, és eltűnnek. Eltűnnek, nem meghalnak." Megtorpant, és megcsóválta a fejét. „Vagy legalábbis megnézhetted volna. Sozin Tűz Úr megtiltotta bármilyen említését az ilyen embereknek, mikor elkezdte a sárkányok vadászatát."

Volt értelme. Amolyan furcsa módon. Nem akarnád, hogy az embereknek le kelljen vadászni a saját… hozzátartozóikat. „Nekünk van-?" Suyin nem tudta egészen kimondani.

„Van," biccentett anyja. „A kisöcséd elég bizonyíték volna, ha nem hallottam volna a nagyapám meséit." Meixiang aggodalmasan pillantott rá. „Nem szégyenre való ok. De mássá tesz minket. _Szükségünk_ van nagyurakra. A sárkányok… nem tárgyalnak. Egy sárkány tart uralma alatt egy területet és mind a többi, aki ott él, fejet hajt neki. Vagy harcolnak, míg a vesztes el nem megy, vagy meg nem adja magát. Legalábbis a történetek szerint."

Mint a törpe-pumák a háztetőkön, amiket Suyin néha megfigyelt, fújva és nagyzolva és időnként karmokká és fogakká fajulva. Ami talán vért ontott, de általában nem _ölt meg_ senkit.

_Mint egy Agni Kai?_

„Szóval," kezdte Suyin, megpróbálva összefűzni. „Ha nem lennének nagyurak – az emberek állandóan harcolnának?"

„A nagyapám olvasott történeteket, amiket a sokszorosan nagyapja írt egy olyan időről, mikor a Tűz Népe csupa háborúzó klán volt és kalózok," bólintott Meixiang. „Kérdezd róla apádat. Ő többet tud a negyvenhatodik Föld Király uralmáról, mint bármelyikünk."

Jó ötlet. „De neked nem kell harcolnod senkivel," ellenkezett Suyin.

Meixiang habozott, aztán sóhajtott. „Suyin. Tudod, hogy Jinhai – a te csendes, _félénk_ kisöcséd – miért ölelt meg egy fiút, akit csak egyszer látott?"

„Hát, öh…." Suyin hangja elkalandozott, ahogy ebbe belegondolt. Volt értelme. Nem? Miért _ne_ bízna Jinhai Leeben? Lee-

Suyin felkapta fejét, hogy találkozzon anyja tekintetével. „Lee… biztonságosnak érződik." És ennek nem volt értelme. Egyáltalán semmi értelme nem volt.

„Oh," suttogta Meixiang. Lerakta kését, és kinyújtotta kezét, hogy szorosan magához ölelje lányát. „Óh, én bátor kislányom. Nem tudtam."

„Anyu?" Miért repdesett megint a szíve, mintha ez ijesztő és fontos lenne, mint Anyu szavai, arról, hogy ha egyedül van egy fiúval miért _ne_ csináljon semmit, amíg nem rángatta haza, hogy előbb találkozzon a felfegyverzett szülőkkel?

„A legerősebb sárkány uralkodik, de védelmez is." Meixiang tekintete az övét fürkészte. „A tűz _hűséges_. Minden gyermeke az. Először a szüleid felé, aztán a családodhoz. Ezután, a hűséged a te választásod. Légy óvatos kinek adod. A megtörése összetöri a szívedet." Lepillantott, sápadtan és aggódva. „Egy tűzidomár számára… a megtörés megöli őket."

_Ez őrületnek hangzik_. De nem volt az. Suyin _érezte_, hogy nem az. Inkább meghalt volna, semhogy bántsa a szüleit, a fivéreit, a nővérét. Hát nem emiatt harcolt olyan keményen, hogy Jinhait rejtve tartsa? Inkább meghalna-

_Vagy ölne._

A gondolat ott volt, marcangolón, mióta csak Lee szólt nekik Jetről. Ezt csinálta egy törpe-puma, ha valaki a kicsinyeire hajtott. Fújna és karmolna és előbb minden egyebet megpróbálna. De ha az nem működött….

„Anyuci," suttogta Suyin, és hozzácsimpaszkodott.

„Tudom, édesem. Tudom." Meixiang gyengéden ringatta, a haját simogatva. „Ezért akarom, hogy figyelj oda a leckéidre Leevel. Mert, ha valami _fattyú_ utánatok vetné magát, vagy bármelyikünk után – azt akarom, hogy te sétálj el. Csonkítsd meg, ha kell. _Öld_ meg, ha muszáj. _Élj_." Újabb ölelés. „És emlékezz mit mondtam Jinhainak. Ha baj van, igazi baj – találd meg Leet, vagy a bácsikáját. Ők nagy nevek. Meg _fognak_ védeni."

„Lee nagyura őt nem védte meg," szipogta Suyin.

„Annak soha nem szabadott volna megtörténnie," mondta Meixiang szomorúan. „A jó nagyurak hűségesek embereikhez, még olyan gyermekekhez is, akik nem elég idősek, hogy-„ Megdermedt.

„Anyu?" suttogta Suyin.

„Oh, szellemek," lehelte Meixiang. „Az a szegény fiú. Nem csoda, hogy nem hiszi hogy…." Lassan kifújta a levegőt és elengedte. „Suyin, be tudnád fejezni ezeket? Beszélnem kell apáddal."

Suyin bólintott. „Leeről?"

„Valamiről, amit reméltem soha nem kell többet tanulmányoznom," felelte Meixiang, félig magának. „Politikáról."

* * *

A kopogás az ajtaján nem volt váratlan. Csak egy kicsit korai. Tingzhe sóhajtott és letett egy nagyrészt érintetlen üveg bort. „Tessék."

Meixiang látta, mit terített szét az íróasztalán és becsukta az ajtót, mielőtt megcsóválta volna a fejét. „Tudod, hogy mit tehetnek veled, ha ezekkel érnek."

„Bai elment," szólt Tingzhe szomorúan, átlapozva néhai tanítványa jegyzeteit. „Ez minden, amim maradt belőle." Vállat vont és egy fanyar mosollyal kínálta. „Különben is, mindenki tudja, hogy nem vagyok érdekelt a jelen eseményekben. Miért lenne itt bármi ezekhez hasonló?"

„Te ravasz szemfényvesztő," Meixiang mosolya felragyogta arcát, újra megmelengetve szívét. „Bármikor kiállítanálak az Arc-Tolvaj ellen."

„Remélem nem," kuncogott Tingzhe. Hagyta, hogy arca újra elkomolyodjon. „Mi az?"

„Lee Agni Kai-a." Meixiang arca megrezzent. „Az apja volt."

Ah. Ez beleillett, sajnálatos módon. „Honnan tudod?"

„Tizenhárom éves volt. Nem tartozhatott hűséggel senkinek a családján kívül. A nagybátyja _itt_ van. És ahogy az anyjáról beszél? Ő nem lehetett."

Szellemek, ez a lehetőség fel sem merült benne. Miféle föld tanította az anyáit harcolni?

_Az a fajta, amelyik megcsonkít és száműz egy fiút tizenhárom évesen._

Nem. Ezért nem hibáztathatta az országot. De a Tűz Urat igen.

_Vajon Lee hibáztatta-e valaha?_

Meixiang összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá, a csípőjének ütögetve ujját. „Nem vagy meglepve."

Ez volt a felesége. Tisztán látó, mint egy hírnök sólyom. „Úgy vélem tudom, ki ő," felelte Tingzhe egyszerűen.

Meixiang a borra pillantott, amihez normális esetben hozzá sem ért volna ebéd utánig. „Olyan szörnyű?"

„Nem," felelte Tingzhe tűnődve, „rosszabb." Sóhajtott. „Vedd figyelembe, hogy ez csak egy művelt feltevés. A körülmények, amik közt a szóban forgó fiú megsebződött szemlátomást nem köztudottak. De az időzítés illik. Hacsak a Tűz Úr nem száműzte valamelyik más nagy név fiát is abban az évben, amit Bainak sosem volt alkalma megtudnia. Ez az egyik utolsó töredék, amit talált, mielőtt… hát." Akkor is. Az a kacaj. Elborzasztó, lélek-szaggató; mintha a fiú épp csak ráébredt volna milyen ocsmányul igazságtalan volt a világmindenség.

„Tingzhe." Meixiang józan pillantást vetett rá. „Miért nem mondod el nekem egyszerűen?"

„Mert nem tudod nem tudni, miután megtudtad," felelte Tingzhe nyersen. Habozott, aztán elmondta az igazat. „És… nem tudom mi fog történni. _Nagyuradnak_ hívtad." Lehorgasztotta fejét, szégyellve. „Nem akarlak elveszíteni."

„Ó, Tingzhe." Kezei közé vette kezét, meggyúrva a föld-viselte ujjakat. „A feleséged vagyok. Mindig te és a gyerekek jönnek először." Csendesen huncut mosolyt küldött felé. „Mit gondolsz miért tanítjuk a lányokat harcolni? Hogy ha a férjeik, vagy fivéreik valami ostobaságot művelnek, megvédhessék a gyerekeket. Nem számít nagyuruk mit tegyen." Hangja lehalkult. „Szeretlek. Ezt egy nagyúr sem tudja megváltoztatni."

_Én is szeretlek. Bíznom kell benned_. „Még ez sem?"

Meixiang elolvasta Bai jegyzeteit. Megállt. Újraolvasta őket, lassan.

Átnyúlt mögé és úgy húzta le a jó bort, mint a vizet.

„Pontosan," szólt Tingzhe szárazon.

Amaz lassan kifújta a lélegzetét. „Azt mondta a _bácsikájával_ van itt."

„Ha Bainak igaza volt, csak egy van neki," felelte Tingzhe fanyarul. „Be kell vallanom, a gondolat, hogy az az ember a falakon belül van, vízzé változtatja a gerincemet. Mi a csudát tervezhet?"

„Nem tervez," mondta Meixiang egy hosszú pillanat után. „Rejtőznek. Mint mi többiek."

Tingzhe kétkedő pillantást vetett rá.

„És Amayához jöttek, szerelmem. Egy az ő pozíciójában álló ember… nem lenne itt, ha bármi reményük is maradt volna a Tűz Népénél."

„Egy az ő pozíciójában álló ember sokkal valószínűbb, hogy valami hosszú távú tervet visz végbe-„

„Itt? Egyedül? Csak Leevel? Egy vízidomár segítségével bujkálva?" Meixiang méregette őt, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. „Melyik valószínűbb? Egy terv? Vagy hogy egy ember megpróbálja megmenteni az unokaöccsét úgy, hogy az egyetlen helyre jön a világon, ahol elbújhatnak?"

Tingzhe sóhajtott. „Lee azt mondta olyan dolgokat tett, amire nem volt büszke." _A hajó parancsnoka, úgy ám_. „Csak… hogy lehet annak az embernek a fia a fiatalember, akit az otthonunkba engedtünk?" _Gyengéd volt Jinhaijal. Kedves. Nem egy kérlelhetetlen ellenség. Nem egy_ szörnyeteg. „Hogy tehette ezt bárki is a saját fiával?"

„Megkérdezhetnénk a fivérét."

Tingzhe gyanakodva méregette feleségét. „Nem gondoltad komolyan."

„Miért ne?" Meixiang majdhogynem huncutnak tűnt. „Jövő héten úgyis itt lesznek Huojin, Luli és a lányaik. Miért ne hívhatnánk meg őket is? Lee el lesz foglalva Jinhaijal és Suyinnal, és Limmel és Daiyuval, és azzal, hogy valószínűleg vissza kelljen vernie Jiát, és hogy Min csúnyán néz rá. Rengeteg időnk lesz sarokba szorítani a bácsikáját és… beszélni."

„Inkább szorítanék sarokba egy felbőszült dillo-oroszlánt," mormogta Tingzhe.

„Ezért kell mindezt megterveznünk, drágám."

„Ah, igen. Egy terv." Tingzhe bólintott. „Végem."

* * *

„Tessék." Amaya egy gőzölgő bögrét tett tanítványa elé, örülve a csendnek, mikor végre utolsó rendszeres páciense is kisétált ajtaján. Kinyitná az ajtót vészhelyzet esetén, de egyenlőre egyedül voltak. „Tudom, hogy nem szívleled a teát, és ez jót tesz azoknak, akiknek rossz napjuk volt."

Lee előbb megszimatolta. Felderült egy keveset, mint egy kévényi fénysugár az esőn át, mielőtt ivott egy forró kortyot. „Van citromod?"

„Néhány kereskedő átmegy, még manapság is," bólintott Amaya, megnyugodva kissé. A méz és citrom forró vízben számtalan szívfájdalmat enyhített már. „Ez egy dolog, ami hiányozna, ha valaha is elmenne az eszem és visszamennék a törzshöz."

„Nem hiányzik a néped?"

„De," vallotta be Amaya. „De évtizedek óta olyasvalamire vártak, ami soha nem történt meg." _Hogy az Avatár megszülessen az Északi Víz Törzsébe._

Ésszerű feltevés volt. A Levegő nomádjai meghaltak, és senki sem látta az Avatárt. Miért ne ölhették volna meg, és születhetett volna újra? Látta törzse sámánjait próbára tenni gyermeket gyermek után, hiába.

Ő idomár volt, és nő, nem az Avatár. Ami azt jelentette, hogy szülei valószínűleg elfogadták volna eljegyzését az első erős idomárhoz, aki ajánlkozik. Pakku mester a jövendőbelik listáján volt; évek óta gyászolta Kannát elveszettként, bizonyára kész volt új menyasszony után nézni.

De ez nem volt teljesen elég az őt távozásra bíró lökéshez. Nem; az a döntés abból fakadt, amit hallott, mikor véletlenül kihallgatta a sámánok egyik próbáját.

_Megtalálni az Avatárt. Kiképezni._

_Elpusztítani a Tűz Népét._

Legyőzni a Tűz Népét, egész biztosan. De elpusztítani? Tovább törni az elemek körforgását, csak a bosszúért? Ennek nem lesz része. Nem lehetett. Kellett lennie más útnak.

„Hiányoznak," ismerte be most Amaya. „De olyan válaszra volt szükségem, amit az Északi Sarkon nem találtam meg. Így hát elmentem." Elmosolyodott, visszaidézve az óriás úszóhártyás karmot, az arcot, ami egyszerre volt gyengéd és rettentő. „A válasz, amire leltem csak még több kérdést vetett fel, de érdekessé tette az életemet." Megveregette a tekercset. „Ahogyan ez is. Legalább kétszáz éves kell hogy legyen… azt mondod egy Dai Li adta neked?"

„_Kölcsönözte_," erősködött Lee. „Azt hiszem toborozni próbált engem."

Amaya fontolóra vette a képtelen kijelentést. Megrázta a fejét. Újra átgondolta. „Szellemek. Miért?"

„Nem tudom. Meg fogom kérdezni Bácsikámat." Lee a homlokát ráncolta. „Azt mondtam neki az engedélyedre van szükségem megtanulni, ami ezen van." Szünetet tartott. „Kipróbálod a formákat? Azt mondta a te törzsed nem tanítja az asszonyait harcolni, ami a legbutább dolog, amit valaha is- öhm." Láthatóan az ajkába harapott. „Úgy értem, én nem tudok vízidomítani, de ismerek harci formákat. Tudnék segíteni. Ha akarod."

Amaya szemöldökei felszöktek, befogadva annak a félénk érdeklődésnek jeleit. „Ki akarod próbálni ezeket." Aminek semmi értelme nem volt, kivéve- „Gondolod, hogy közelítheted a formákat forró vízzel?"

„…Lehet?" mondta Lee zavarban.

Hmm. Nem a teljes igazság. De élet volt a tekintetében, mikor előtte csak megfáradt szörnyűség volt.

Határozva, Amaya kigöngyölítette a tekercset. „Vessünk rá egy pillantást." Hmm. A víz ostor, köröző hullámok, jég-lehellet-

„Van légzési formátok?" Lee egyenesen _érdekeltnek_ tűnt.

„Nem olyan, amiről úgy gondolom tettethetnéd," mutatott rá Amaya.

„Tűzidomítással nem," ismerte be Lee. „De azon tűnődöm, vajon ez adhatta-e Bácsikámnak az ötletet."

„Milyen ötletet?" kérdezte Amaya óvatosan. Mushi jó ember volt, abból, amit látott. Nem is rossz kinézetű, még ha kicsit halovány is. De azt véve, hogy az ötletei már így is egy gyógyító tűzidomárt pottyantottak a rendelőjébe – hát.

Lee felkelt az asztaltól, hátrált néhány lépést. Mély levegőt vett. Lángnyelveket lélegzett ki.

Amaya megpróbált nem bámulni.

„Jó a melegen maradásra," szólt Lee szégyenlősen. „Vagy ha egy vízidomár jégbe zár. Megtörtént már velem."

Amaya füttyentett. „Még soha nem hallottam tűzidomárokról ezt tenni." Épp ellenkezőjét. Egy tűzidomár befagyasztása _halálos_ volt. Legalábbis neki ezt tanították.

„Bácsika találta fel," mondta Lee büszkén. „Ő-„ A kamasz elsápadt.

Amaya a homlokát ráncolta, aztán rájött a valószínű okra. „Ez elárulná kik vagytok, egy másik tűzidomárnak?"

„…Lehet." Lee lesújtottnak tűnt.

„Lee." Megpróbált nem kuncogni. Tényleg. „Nem lehet olyan sok nagy név odakinn, akit – mi is volt a kifejezés, amit a bácsikád használt, a Sárkány Trón árulóinak kiáltottak ki? Ha meg akartam volna tudni kik vagytok, valószínűleg megtehettem volna." Amaya komoly pillantást vetett rá. „De nem fogom. Ez a ti titkotok, és én nem veszem el tőletek." _Már így is annyi mindent vesztettél_. „De a tanítványom vagy. Velem biztonságban vagy. Ígérem."

Lee csak nézett rá, az óvatos zöld szempár elég hogy meghasadjon a szíve.

_Hinni akar nekem. De a húga mellett is biztonságban kellett volna lennie._

„Bár, bevallom, érdekes tudni, hogy a leleményesség családi vonás," szólt Amaya könnyeden. Újra kiterítette a tekercset. „Melyikeket próbáljuk ki?"

* * *

„Köszönöm a társaságot, kisöcsém," szólt Iroh melegen, összehajtogatva kötényét, mielőtt meghajolt volna munkaadójának. Pao lehet, hogy nyűgös és kissé olcsó volt, de megvédett egy egyszerű dolgozót a Dai Li érdeklődésétől, és ez nem volt kis dolog. „De egy fiatalember talán szeretne egy kis időt magának esténként, olyan sok kedves lánnyal a környéken-„

„Jet a közelben van. Valahol," szólt Zuko komoran.

„Az az őrült fiú?" mekegte a teaház tulajdonos. „Már megint?"

„Leráztam a Középső Gyűrűben." Zuko vállat vont. „Megpróbáltam lebeszélni, de nem hinném, hogy hallgatna a szóra."

„Majd hallgat a bilincs csörgésre, ha meglátom!" fortyogott Pao. „Vakmerő, pusztító… jó pénzbe került azt az asztalt lecserélni, és az ajtó-!"

„Nagyon gondos vagy. Jó éjt!" szólt Iroh vidáman. És kitessékelte Zukot az ajtón, mielőtt a férfinek eszébe juthatott volna annak a pusztításnak a másik fele.

_Igen, nagyon jó dolog, hogy Zuko _nem_ itt dolgozik._

Bár, talán kár, bizonyos szempontból. Jó pár kisöccse-korabeli csinos lány szokott belépni délutáni teára.

Na de sebaj. Kisöccse idegei már így is feszesre voltak húzva. Talán nem ez volt a legjobb időpont Zukot bármi olyan normál dolog felé böködni, mint a randevúzás.

_Várj pár hetet_, döntött Iroh. _Engedd hozzászokni a városhoz, és az embereihez. Óvatosan lépkedj. Legalább amíg lerendeztük ezt a Jet fiút, vagy így, vagy úgy_.

Oh, Agni, nagyon is könnyen látta hogy válhat az katasztrófává. Egy bosszúszomjas kamasz, egy ifjú hölgy, aki talán nem tud jobbat, mint a penge _útjába_ bukni, és a túl védelmező kisöccse – hát.

Nem. Jobb nem lökni Zukot a normál élet szempontjaiba. Még nem.

„Szóval milyen volt a napod?" kérdezte Iroh, ahogy hazafelé indultak. Bár egy része unokaöccse arcára volt írva. Még egy újabb, Jettel való párbaj sem hagyta volna kisöccsét ilyen megviselten.

Meglepő módon, Zuko rámosolygott. „Amaya mesterrel víz-falon dolgozunk."

„Igazán?" Iroh érdeklődve felvonta szemöldökét. „Azt hittem az Északi vízidomárok nem tanítják asszonyaikat a gyógyításnál többre." Nem úgy a Déli Törzs. Na azok a népek tudtak _harcolni_.

_Bárcsak többet tehettem volna a megmentésükért._

De akkoriban még mindig hű volt Azulonhoz, és a Föld Királyság tábornokaival harcolt. A Déli Sarki portyák nem az ő műveleti színtere volt. Amint hallott a Fehér Lótuszról, és a céljairól, már tudott kapcsolatokat intézni, hogy kimenekítsenek néhány túlélőt a börtönökből. Amíg világos volt, hogy háborús erőfeszítéseiknek _vége_.

Kevés. Fájdalmasan kevés.

_Tetted, amit tudtál és ami bölcs volt népednek_, mondta magának Iroh. _Ha Lu Ten nem halt volna meg-_

Nem. Jobb, ha nem kínozza magát ilyen gondolatokkal.

„Nem is," mondta Zuko, „de rájött néhány dologra. És láttam néhány mozdulatot a tekercsen akció közben. Úgyhogy dolgozunk rajta. Még nem valami lenyűgöző."

„Miféle tekercs?" kérdezte Iroh kíváncsian.

„Elmondom, mikor a lakásra érünk." Zuko éberen körülnézett az utcai tömegre. „A mai egy… érdekes nap volt."

Oh egek.

Kicsivel később, Iroh unokaöccsét méregette afölött, aminek egy csésze nyugtató teának kellett volna lennie. Nem mintha a keveréket hibáztathatta volna a kudarcért. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem a kisöccse zűr felé való tehetségével az észben lett készítve. „Egy érdekes nap."

Épp csak elmesélve történetét medvékről, Dai Li-ról, bosszúálló kamaszokról és zavarodott fiatal tűzidomárokról, Zuko vállat vont.

„Maradj óvatos a Dai Li-val," tanácsolta Iroh. „Az óvatosságod szövetséges és védőpajzs. Számítanak majd rá, hogy egy menekült idegesebb lesz, mint egy helyi születésű és készebb hallani a legrosszabb híreszteléseket tevékenységükről. Ha Shirong elég okos, hogy óvatosan közelítsen hozzád, nem valószínű, hogy egyhamar megváltoztatná a taktikáját."

„De miért akarnának egyáltalán egy vízidomárt?" kérdezte Zuko éberen.

„Ha úgy éreznéd, hogy megbízhatsz egy vízidomárban, aki a Tűz Népében született, nem akarnád az erőid közt?" nézett rá Iroh szúrósan.

„Oh." Zuko megrezzent. „Gondolnom kellett volna rá. Csak hát, a legtöbb ember a Tűz Népében…."

_Ami alatt a fivéremet érted_, gondolta Iroh szomorúan. Meggondolta magát. _És a Tűz Bölcseit, és azokat a tábornokokat, akik nem vonultak vissza, haltak meg, vagy menekültek el és a nemeseket… hát, a legtöbb _tényleg _helyes kifejezés_. „Tapasztalat, taktika és logisztika létfontosságú a csaták megnyeréséhez," jelentette ki Iroh. „De mikor ezek a tényezők kiegyenlítettek, az a tábornok, aki hasznára tudja fordítani a váratlant, nyer a nap végén."

„Ne mondd, hogy Sokka egy nap nagy tábornok lesz," morogta Zuko.

Na ez aztán rémisztő egy gondolat volt. „Nem, hacsak nem tanulja meg kihasználni a saját lehetőségeit, ahogy az Avatárét is," felelte Iroh szárazon. „Pillanatnyilag a támadókészsége nagy része semlegesíthető… oh, egy olyan csinos lánnyal, mint mondjuk Ty Lee, aki egy ártatlan mosollyal odasétál az Avatárhoz."

„Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy olyan naív, hogy bedőlne ennek?" kérdezte Zuko kétkedve.

Nagybáty és unokaöccs egymásra meredtek és egyként bólintottak.

„Miért nem gondoltam erre?" siránkozott Zuko, kezeit az égnek tárva.

„Talán mert azokat, akik képzettek a chi-blokkolásban nem engedik kiutazni a Tűz Népéből?" javasolta Iroh szelíden. „Nem kívánjuk megkockáztatni, hogy más nemzetek megkaparintsák a technikát. A használói iránti együttérzésből, ha másért nem is. Tudom, hogy a Föld Királyság gátlástalan tábornokai – Fong ugrik képbe – mire lennének képesek ilyen tudás megszerzéséért." Chi-blokkolók testi kínzása lenne a legkevesebb. „És ott van még a nehézsége, hogy egy ilyen ügynököt alapból elég közel juttass egy légidomárhoz."

„Igen, de ha képes lennél, akkor neki lőttek," mormogta Zuko. „Még ha eleget is tévesztettek, hogy még tudjon mozogni… idomítás nélkül csak egy cingár kölyök bottal. Nincs harci képzése. Egyiküknek sincs, mester idomár, vagy sem-„ Zuko megdermedt. És magában szitkozódott; valami amit a legénységtől kellett, hogy felszedjen. „Azulával ott van Ty Lee."

„Ezt nem tudhatod," intette óvatosságra Iroh.

„Ismerem Azulát." Zuko szemei összeszűkültek, komoran. „_Ő _megúszná. Menekültek előle, Bácsikám. Mi másért hagyták volna, hogy ostoba hibákba kergesse őket? Egy tank _nem_ kis célpont. Megfagyaszthatták volna. Vagy kőbe nyelethették volna. Nem tették. Menekültek. Féltek." Hangja elhalkult. „Csak egy dolog van, ami így képes megijeszteni egy idomárt."

„Amaya elmondta nekem," szólt Iroh súlyosan. „Sajnálom, kisöcsém. Annyira, annyira sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam…."

Zuko rámosolygott. Bánatos, de mosoly. „Nem olyan rossz, mint gondolod, Bácsikám. Ty Lee hű Azulához… de Azula azt mondta edzés volt. Hogy Ty Lee _segíthessen_. Néha."

Iroh kétkedve felvonta szemöldökét.

„Megtanultam kivédeni. Egy részét, mindenesetre." Még mindig az a fanyar, sóvár mosoly. „Ha nem látom jönni, elveheti az idomításomat. De elég gyorsan tudok mozogni, hogy nem gyűr le teljesen. Legtöbbször."

„Ezért hát, a kardok," ébredt rá Iroh.

Zuko bólintott.

„Szép munka," mondta Iroh, csendes büszkeséggel.

Amilyen fáradt volt, Zuko mégis jobban kihúzta magát ültében.

„Bár még mindig kíváncsi vagyok, miért ezt az utat választottad, ahelyett, hogy segítséget kérnél," szólt Iroh, nagyon óvatosan.

„Nem akartam, hogy Azula megint megpróbáljon megfojtani álmomban," vont vállat Zuko. „Legalább azzal, hogy Ty Lee csinálta, még mindig elég biztos voltam benne, hogy utána is lélegezni fogok."

A teáscsésze összetört.

„…Vérzel." Zuko lángot húzott a lámpásból, kiforrasztva cserép-port, hogy ép bőrt hagyjon hátra.

_Bárcsak a szívem is ilyen könnyen meggyógyulhatna_. „Elmondtad ezt a szüleidnek?"

„Anya mondta neki, hogy ez nem helyes." Zuko halkan tartotta hangját. Egyenletesen. „Úgyhogy elment Apához és elmondta miféle szörnyű hazugságokat beszélek, csak azért, hogy bajba keverjem őt. Apa azt mondta ez nem méltó egy nagy név fiához. És rámosolygott." Oldalt pillantott, egy emlékbe. „Ő ugyanígy mosolygott, nagyapa temetésén." Zuko nyelt. „Lehetne, hogy nem beszélünk róla? Ő nincs itt, de Jet igen és az érvelés vele nem működik. Mit tegyek, kötözzem meg és dobjam kútba?"

„Csábító," ismerte el Iroh, félre téve haragját. Később is lesz elég idő haragra, mikor Zuko biztos lehet benne, hogy nem _rá_ irányul. „Csak azt mondhatom, hogy tégy úgy, ahogy abban a pillanatban a legbölcsebbnek látod." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „És egy teázóban dolgozom, kisöcsém. Ha kétszer is oly faragatlan lenne – biztos vagyok benne, a te példád alapján, tudok rögtönözni."

Zuko bólintott, vonakodóan elégedetten.

„Talán egy korai lefekvés bölcs lenne, mindkettőnk számára," elmélkedett Iroh. „De szeretném, ha valamit fontolóra vennél, Zuko herceg."

„Bácsikám?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan.

„A trón árulójának való kikiáltottság ad egy bizonyos cselekvési szabadságot," szólt Iroh nyugodtan. „A fivérem nincs itt. Nemzetünk törvényei itt nincsenek érvényben. Tedd azt, amit _te_ helyesnek hiszel." Szünetet tartott. „És soha ne feledd, hogy itt ő nem hercegnő, akinek minden parancsát azonnali hatállyal teljesíteni kell. Ő Ba Sing Se ellensége, te pedig egy gyógyító, aki az e falakon belüli embereket szolgálod. Ártatlanokat, akiket ő árulókként kivégeztetne, csak azért mert menedéket kerestek. Ha valami balszerencse folytán újra ránk lelne – _sújtsd le őt_."

„Még…." Zuko szárazon nyelt egyet és bólintott. „Még elgondolkodom rajta, Bácsikám."

_Imádkozom, hogy úgy tégy, kisöcsém_. Figyelve, ahogy Zuko eltűnik a zárt válaszfal mögött, Iroh felsóhajtott. _Nem akarom, hogy többé valaha is bántson téged. Nem akarom, hogy azt higgye _joga_ van rá._

_Ozai, ha a sors kegyes, nem találkozunk többé. Nem számít mit tettél, még mindig a fivérem vagy, és nem kényszerítem Zukot, hogy válasszon köztünk. Attól a sebtől legalább megkímélem._

_De ha a sors nem kegyes…._

_Nagyon sokmindenért kell felelned._

* * *

„Cica."

Zuko szemezett a plüss cirmos játékkal, amit a piszkos kezek dobtak neki, és bólintott. „Nekem macska-bagolynak tűnik. Most pedig hadd lássam-„

„_Enyém_ cica!"

„Igen, az." Zuko finoman megszorította az ifjonc kezét, megfordítva, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a reggeli fényben. Nem volt biztos, hogy páciense fiú-e vagy lány és igazán nem akarta megkérdezni. „Csak hadd nézzem meg ezt a karcolást, amiről anyád azt mondja-„

„_Enyém cica!"_

Ösztönből elhajolt az ütés elől, puha ruha vagy sem. A kölyök anyját vizslatta. Aki rámosolygott, sugárzóan a kis szörnyetegére, ahogy a kölyök tovább próbálta megütni. „Kisszivecském," csiripelte, „próbáljunk meg nem _túl_ nagy baj lenni."

_Most már tudom Amaya miért dörmögött shirshu tűkről_. „Asszonyom?" szólt Zuko udvariasan. „Elvenné a játékot egy percre?" Elbírt egy medvével. Ezzel is elbír-

„Enyém!" A totyogós nekilendült és Zuko alig tudott visszaverni csattanó fogakat.

_Nincs több jó gyógyító a számodra, kölyök._

* * *

„Hát, én _soha_!"

Annak lejegyzése közepette, hogy pontosan milyen valószínűtlen eseményláncolat vezetett ahhoz, hogy egy halászon valahová csakugyan fájdalmas helyre került horog, Amaya felpillantott, ahogy Li asszony kiviharzott Lee válaszfala mögül, harapós kölyökkel a kézben-

Harapós, _betömött szájú_ kölyökkel a kézben.

Az asszony képébe kuncogni nem a legprofesszionálisabb tett volt, amit valaha is művelt. De óh, de _jó_ érzés volt.

* * *

Déli nap melegítette a csontjaiig, ahogy Zuko hideg katákat gyakorolt Amaya kertjében, a beszivárgó meleg feltöltve, amit a gyógyítás lemerített.

_Kezdek javulni ebben._

Persze, semmi, amit itt csinált nem volt olyan komoly, mint a sebek, amiket Ba Sing Sen kívül meggyógyított. De olyan volt mint bármely tűzidomítás. Fokozatosan kellett felépítened az erődet.

_És lélegezned kell._

Vette magának az időt, hogy most ezt tegye, egy vödörnyi forrásvízben kavargatva ujjaival, amit előző este állítottak oda. Nem szükséges felzaklatni a halakat azzal, hogy a tavat gőzölgő forróra hevíti.

_És nem mondhatom el neki, hogy nem szükséges. Még nem._

Ez az elhallgatással való hazugság rángatta Zuko lelkiismeretét, de – tényleg meg akarta tanulni hogyan mozgassa a forró vizet tűzidomítással. Elvégre a szellemekkel sosem tudhattad. Mi van, ha Yue meggondolta magát és a vízidomítása holnap eltűnik?

_Az én szerencsém lenne. Nem számíthatok semmire._

Ami zavarodottnak tűnt, még a saját fejében is. Nem vízidomárnak lenni megkönnyítené a dolgokat. Nemde?

Megérintve a hűs vizet, Zuko folyékony ívbe vonta fel. _Szép_.

A tűz is az volt, mikor jól csináltad. Bár évekbe telt, míg újra örömet talált a tűzben, miután… miután.

_Eszköz volt. Fegyver. Megvolt nálam. Szükségem volt rá. Kiképeztem. De nem érződött… melegnek. Nem úgy, mint Anya tüze volt. Csupán csak… csupasz volt. Üres. Csupa éles szél._

Mint a merev, törékeny bokor, amit Ursa egyszer megmentett a kertészektől; csupa tövis és semmi rózsa, míg el nem ültette egy félreeső, vad zugban és zöldellő életre ápolta.

Azok az első apró bimbók olyan illatot árasztottak, mint a varázslat.

Egy lélegzet és láng táncolt a másik kezén. Zuko oldalt fordította tenyereit, hogy szembe nézzenek egymással, a lángok és a víz úgy tekeregve egymás körül, mint fényes szalagok.

_Azt hiszem Anyának ez tetszett volna._

Most az egyszer nem húzódott el a gondolattól. Ha Ursa gyógyító lett volna, valószínűleg külső tűzzel is jó lett volna. És a víz _ilyen_ volt. Valahogy.

Fájdalom döfött belé. A víz túl lassan csavarodott, és minden gőzben kavarodott össze.

_Ne veszítsd el! Csak próbáld._

Mindkét kéz örvénye, és egy forró gömb lebegett köztük.

A zöldön túl, Zuko a válaszfalat hallotta elhúzódni és sebtében visszaejtette a gőzölgő vizet a vödörbe.

„Jól szórakozol?" Amaya rámosolygott, odasétálva hozzá, hogy a tóba tekintsen. „Mindjárt vége a szünetnek."

„Honnan tu- oh." _Én is érzem a tüzet, mikor közel van._ „Ilyen messziről is érzed a vizet mozogni?"

„A hatótávod a tapasztalattal javul," bólintott Amaya. „Segít, hogy itt élek. Tudom hol kéne lennie minden víznek. Valószínűleg te is meg tudnád csinálni ugyanezt a tűzzel, hogyha itt töltöttél néhány hónapot." Még mindig mosolyogva átintette kezét a gőz elhalványuló foszlányain, vízzé gyűjtve az ujjhegyei körül.

És hirtelen elgondolkodónak tűnt.

_Nem jó. Bármi is az_. „Szóval, még mindig azt akarod, hogy itt álljak őrt ma este?" bökte ki Zuko, megpróbálva szégyenlősnek hangzani. „Bocsánat a szájzár miatt, csak jó ötletnek tűnt…."

„Óh, már fenyegettem vele," felelte Amaya fanyarul, engedve a vizet lecsúszni ujjairól. „Most, talán már elhiszi nekem. A sérült gyerekek zaklatottak. Ez elfogadható. A harapás _nem_." Rá pillantott. „Különben is. Kíváncsi vagyok a bácsikád mit tart egy jó teás és beszélgetős estének."

„Zene és étel," mondta Zuko bánatosan. „Ne hagyd, hogy rábeszéljen tsungi kürtölésre."

Amaya felhorkant. „Nem mintha egyáltalán tudnám, mi az a tsungi kürt…."

_Oopsz._

„És azzal a megjegyzéssel kapcsolatban – az _őrt állni_ olyasvalami, amit általában nem hallasz a kikötőkből ebben a városban. A legtöbben azt mondanák, _tartani az erődöt_."

„Oh." _Fenébe_.

„Hmm." De bármilyen kíváncsinak is tűnt, Amaya nem kérdezte tovább. „Sok szerencsét Jinhaijal."

„Köszönöm," felelte Zuko. _A tegnapi nap után, szükségem lesz rá._

* * *

„Betömte a fiú száját?" Mushi hitetlenkedve a homlokára csapta kezét.

Desszertje utoljával játszva, Amaya nem bírta ki vihogás nélkül. „Nagyon direkt fiatalember a te Leed."

„Ő ezt sosem hinné el, de családi vonás," mosolygott vissza vacsoratársa. „Még néhány év lehiggasztja. Ha addig életben tudjuk tartani."

_Feltételezed, hogy segítek, ugye? _Nem mintha akkorát tévedett volna. Szerette a férfi unokaöccsét; csípős temperamentummal és félszegséggel együtt. Még ha nem is szerette volna, Lee egy őszintén jó fiatalembernek tűnt. Még ha egy kissé zavart is azon emberek terén, akik nem akarták bántani. Nagyon kicsinek érezte volna magát, ha nem segített volna neki, csak azért, mert tűzidomár volt. „Mindig bajra számítasz, nemde? Mindkettőtök. Lee csak kicsit nyilvánvalóbb vele."

„Az életünk ritkán volt csendes," engedett Mushi. „A teázóban való munkát roppant nyugtatónak találom. És a te munkád? Nem lehet könnyű, tanítványt fogadni, évek egyedülléte után. Tudom, hogy a kisöcsém nem mindig a legtürelmesebb tanuló."

„Meglepődnél," mélázott Amaya, félretéve evőpálcikáit. „Nem nyugodt, de elszánt. Nagyon jól viselkedik, ideje nagy részében. És felelősségtudó azzal kapcsolatban, hogy kimegy, ha káromkodnia és a földet csapkodnia kell." Elgondolkodva szemlélte Mushit. „Mennyire tudta megtanítani az anyja, mielőtt…." Szellemek, mit mondjon?

„Eltűnt," mondta Mushi erélyesen. „Elmenekült, remélem. Bár attól tartok – nos. Nem tudom." Csendes vállrándítás. „Sem azt nem tudom mire volt képes megtanítani, míg az idomítása még bizonytalan volt. Tudta hogyan enyhítsen fájdalmat, legalább. És mikor megmutattam neki, amit a katájából ismertem, képes volt egy lépéssel tovább vinni és igazán gyógyítani."

„Dagály-mosott," szólt Amaya elgondolkozva. „Vagy… gondolom ti valami másnak hívnátok." Hogy fogalmazza meg? „Huojin és a többi kardforgató az ilyen újoncot így hívja, született?"

„Valaki, akinek megvannak a megfelelő ösztönei, amit a képzés kifinomít," bólintott Mushi. „Nem hallottam ilyesmiről idomításban. Ismertem csodagyerekeket, akik nagyon gyorsan veszik a képzést – de az nem ugyanaz."

„Meglepne, ha hallottál volna róluk," vallotta be Amaya. „Nem gyakori még az én törzsemben sem, ahol a gyerekeket gyakran hagyják a szabadságot, hogy játsszanak a vízzel a holdfényben egy évig mielőtt a formális oktatás megkezdődne. Pakku mester is így tanult, úgy hallottam. És képzelem, hogy a Föld Királyságban már aligha tanul valaki is a borz-vakondoktól." Amaya körbepillantott a járdai asztalokat élvező vacsorázó tömegen a lámpás-fényben. _Tiszta. Jó_. „Egy idomár, aki az eredeti forrástól tanul, mindig ösztönösebb fogással rendelkezik, mint aki csak emberektől tanult."

Mushi fontolóra vette ezt, és elgondolkodva bólintott. „Akkor úgy tűnik, hogy ez igaz lehet, még felnőttként is."

Amaya felvonta szemöldökét. _Minket a Hold és az Óceán tanított. Titeket ki?_

„Bár semmi módot nem tudok, hogy a kisöcsém hogyan tu-„ Mushi félbe szakította magát, roppant elgondolkozónak tűnve.

Amaya hátradőlt székében. „Tudod, mikor Lee így néz, azt jelenti valamiről végig igaza volt, és nagyon remélte hogy mégsem."

„Nagyon hosszú történet…." Pillantása a tömeget érintette, és a zöld szemek összeszűkültek. „És legjobb eltenni máskorra. Jó estét Szagos. Colos. Hol van a barátotok Jet?"

„Javítja a hevederét," felelte az elvadult fiatal lány fanyarul, míg a csendes íjász mögötte vállat vont. „Lee jól felszakította azzal a vízidomár trükkjével."

„Ah." Mushi nyugodtan nézett rájuk. „Talán megértitek, ha remélem sok időbe telik neki."

„Oké, szóval lehet, hogy Jet túl messzire ment utánad," védekezett Szagos. „Leenek nem kellett volna megtámadnia!"

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem-„ kezdte Amaya.

„Egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy úgy tett," szólt Mushi szárazon. „Bevive az első ütést, legalább. De ebben a városban, ahol a háborút _nem_ említik, azzal, hogy Tűz Népének állított minket, Jet volt az, aki támadt." Szigorú pillantást vetett mindkét gyerekre. „Azt kívánjátok, hogy eltűnjünk, soha többé nem látva minket élve, csak azért mert a barátotok úgy hiszi azok közé tartozhatunk akik rosszat tettek vele?"

Colos összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

„Jet nem ered emberek nyomába ok nélkül," tiltakozott Szagos.

„Jobban teszi, ha nem ered senki nyomába a rendelőm tájáról, különben meglátja mit tudok a vízidomításból," mondta Amaya mérgesen. „Nem értitek a barátotok mit csinál? Valahányszor ezzel vádaskodik, kést tart Lee torkához!"

„Ez nem-„ kezdte Szagos.

„De pontosan az!" Amaya az asztalra csapta kezét. „Ba Sing Se befogadott titeket. Menedéket adott. Hogy merészelitek ezt mások számára fenyegetni?" Megcsóválta a fejét. „Lee a tanítványom, és Mushi a barátom. Küldjétek Jetet hozzám. Amaya vagyok az Északi Víz Törzséből és elég portyázást túléltünk, hogy ha látjuk felismerjük őket!"

Colos felvonta szemöldökét. Megérintette Szagos vállát és komoly pillantást vetett rá.

„Igazad van," mondta a lány egy pillanat múlva. „Mennünk kéne megnézni mit csinál."

És ilyen gyorsan, már ott sem voltak. Az ő szemeinek, legalábbis. Mushi józan homlokráncolásából ítélve, ő látta őket keresztüllopódzni a tömegen.

„Talán korai estét kéne csinálnunk belőle," mondta Amaya. És elmosolyodott. „Jó este volt, jó társasággal."

„Örülök." Mushi fejet hajtott, aztán felállt, hogy visszakísérje. „Már jó ideje nem volt alkalmam ilyes sétákra egy ilyen bájos hölggyel. Talán engedi remélnem, hogy, ha ez a fiú megzabolázódik, talán fontolóra veszi, hogy megismételjük?"

„Lehetséges," engedett Amaya, mellette sétálva. Sápadt, talán, és olyan körmönfont, hogy kétszer is meggondoltatta vele, mikor úgy csillant meg a szeme – de nem félt tőle.

_Ő is megérintette a Szellem Világot._

Ahogy Lee is. Csípős és impulzív és óvatos, mint egy vadóc törpe puma, igen. De kényelmes volt a fiú mellett lenni.

Ez hiányzott neki. Már nagyon régóta.

A hazafele út eseménytelen volt, hála az égnek. Bejárati ajtajához érve, megszokásból Amaya kinyúlt a vízidomítással, érzékelve kutat és forrást és tavat-

_Mi a csuda?_

Oh. Hát persze. Egy kacsintást dobva Mushi felé, suttogássá halkította hangját. „Lee megmutatta már neked miben mesterkedik?"

„Nem volt túl sok időnk," mormolta vissza Mushi, szemlátomást érdeklődve. „Akkor hát csendesen lépjünk be?"

Táncoló szemekkel, Amaya besurrant saját házába.

Mushi segített elnyomni a kertre nyíló válaszfalak zaját, és olyan csendességgel lépett az ösvényre, amire sosem számított volna tőle. Lépésről óvatos lépésre közelítettek a mozgó víz suttogásához és a lángok halk pattogásához.

_Olyan mint a Tűzfény Kút kicsiben._

Jégbe fagyasztva, egy gyertya úszott a vödör felszínén, lángja három vibráló szalaggá osztva Lee gyorsan mozgó ujjaitól. A fiatalember arca sápadt volt az összpontosítástól, ahogy egy érnyi vizet hívott, hogy kígyószerűen minden szál köré fonja, belélegzett-

És fehér fagy leheletet fújt, a víz ropogva csillogó jéggé válva.

…_Mi?_

Mellette, a férfi, aki őrökkel, banditákkal és megszálló tengernagyokkal nézett farkasszemet, hogy ide jusson, aki tűzön és gyászon és pánikon keresztül életben tartotta az unokaöccsét, aki helytállt maga Tui és La téveszthetetlen befolyásával szemben is-

Teljes ájulással esett a földre.

* * *

A világ hangok zsongásával és gyógyító kék halvány izzásával tért vissza.

„Bácsikám? Bácsikám, ne tedd ezt-„

„Kisöcsém." Iroh megkönnyebbült sóhajjal kapott Zuko kezébe, örülve Amaya támogatásának az oldalán. „A legfurább rémálmom volt…."

Nyitott szemekkel a fiú mögé nézett, egy fölfelé lebegő gyertyára, amit jég burkolt.

_Nem rémálom_. Iroh megszilárdító lélegzetet vett. Kettőt. „Hogyan…?"

„Nem tudom. Nem tudom! Ő megfullasztott és te visszahoztál és a teázó, és valami állandóan _taszított_ és _vonzott_ rajtam, úgyhogy a tetőre mentem egy kis levegőért, és-„ Zuko intett egykézzel és a víz visszhangozva fodrozódott. „Sajnálom, tudom, hogy terveid voltak, és most _ő_ az örökös és semmit sem tehetek…." Megrezzent és megdörzsölte halántékát.

Elengedve Iroht, Amaya átment tanítványához. „Fejfájás?"

„Ne aggódj miatta-„

„Hadd döntsem el én mi miatt aggódom." A fején nyugtatta vízbe burkolt kezeit, félig lehunyt szemmel. „A bácsikád korábban elmondta, hogy őt tartják örökösnek. Miért néztek ki úgy, mintha meghalt volna valaki?"

„Számos tervem épp most tette azt," vallotta be Iroh. Zuko fiatal volt, nem bolond. Eleget tudott, hogy rájöjjön az igazságra. „Ő volt az örökös, igen. De volt némi reményünk…."

„Sajnálom." Zuko – kicsinek látszott. Kimerültnek. Levertnek. „Tudom, hogy ez mit jelent a népünk számára, Bácsikám. Én csak… miért kell annyira gyűlölniük minket? Olyan sokan fognak meghalni a népünkből és nem érdekel, ha a szellemek azt hiszik ez egyensúly! Nem helyes!

Oh, Agni. Iroh látta. Azula, mint örökös, vagy senki más; mindkét ösvény vérontásba, barbarizmusba és polgárháborúba vezette népét. És egy évszázadnyi erőszak után – azt hinni, hogy a Föld Királyság és a Vízi Törzsek megelégednének azzal, hogy hátradőlnek és csak nézik, az emberi szívekben nevelt gyűlölet figyelmen kívül hagyása lett volna.

_Még az Avatáréban is? _„A szellemek ajándékait sokszor nehéz megérteni," szólt Iroh józanul. „Nem feltételezném olyan hamar, hogy Yue gyűlöletből cselekedett."

„Nem szívesen mondom ezt egy törzsembeli nőről, Mushi – de én nem mondanám olyan gyorsan, hogy nem." Amaya elvette kezeit, elkeskenyedett kék szemekkel. „Mindig fáj, mikor vízidomítasz?"

Zuko a fejét rázta. „Csak amikor együtt próbálom csinálni őket. Két különböző energia."

„Nem az. Legalábbis nem kéne annak lennie." A fiú homlokán nyugtatta kezét. „Hadd nézzem mégegyszer."

Hosszú pillanatok múltak. Iroh még mindig az ösvényen ült, összeszedegetve maradék eszét. Zuko… _vízidomár_ volt. Szellemek, nem csoda, hogy unokaöccse össze volt zavarodva.

_De nem rohant ki. Nem pánikolt. Megpróbált, amennyire csak tudott szembenézni vele. Hogy elsajátítsa._

_Szeretett kisöcsém. Egy szempillantás alatt magaménak követelnélek, ha csak engednéd._

„Hát." Amaya lélegzete majdnem vicsorgás volt, ahogy elemelte kezét. „Ez aztán tényleg piszkos egy dolog." Rájuk nézett. „Mindketten, erősítsétek meg magatokat. Ezt lehet nehéz lesz hallani."

Iroh kitartotta karját, vigasztalódva, mikor Zuko nekidőlt, az oldalán pihenve.

„A szellemek energiák, amik néha fizikai formát öltenek," kezdte Amaya. „Az élő lények energiák testi alakban. Ami egyiknél működik, a másiknál néha nem. Ezért lehet a rosszindulatú szellemeket gyakran sóval bántani, míg nekünk csak csíp a vágásokban. A fizikális testünk megvéd minket attól, amit a só tesz velük." Zuko-ra nézett. „Az a tűz-ütés, amit kaptál, a szellemedig perzselt. Lyukat hagyott benned. Egy forradásos lyukat, ahol energiának kellett volna lennie. Egy… üres helyet, amit Yue megtölthetett vízzel." Amaya megrezzent. „De ahhoz, hogy ezt tegye – kitépte a sebet."

Zuko az oldalánál remegett. Iroh nem hibáztatta a fiút. „És ez azt jelenti hogy?"

„Talán nem állt szándékában kárt okozni," szólt Amaya komoran. „Egy szellem számára ez olyan lehet, mint - oh, az evés, mikor éhezel és hagyod, hogy az étel visszaépítse az izmaidat. De az emberek nem ilyen egyszerűek. Tépd fel a sebeinket és nem csaphatsz egyszerűen új húst a helyére. Lee vérzik, valahányszor mindkettőt egyszerre használja. Megfeszíti a szívét annak _aki ő_, és a seb tátong." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem csoda, hogy mindig olyan kimerült vagy."

Iroh szorosan tartotta unokaöccsét. „Meg tudod ezt gyógyítani?"

„Az attól függ mit értesz gyógyítás alatt." Amaya józanul szemlélte Zukot. „Lee… nem. Ha ezt teszem, mélyebben kell érintselek, mint a normál gyógyítás ér. Megígértem, hogy nem kérdem. De ehhez, szükségem van a nevedre."

„Zuko." Unokaöccse szárazon nyelt. „A nevem Zuko. Fia Ursának, és-„ Becsukta a száját és megrázta a fejét.

„Ennyi elég," mondta Amaya kedvesen. „Zuko. Három útra léphetünk. Az első – nem csinálunk semmit. Ezt nem javaslom, de nem öl meg. Azonnal. Erős szellemed van. Nagyon is lehetséges, hogy így maradsz évekig. De Huojin azt mondja te _reagálsz_ egy harcban, és ha ez igaz az idomításodra is-„ Komor tekintete elmondta a maga történetét.

„Egy jobb lehetőséget, ha lehetne," mondta Iroh szárazon.

„Visszaállíthatom a sebet." Amaya összerezzent, ahogy kimondta. „A tanítóm azt mondta soha ne elvegyek ezzel az ajándékkal. Csak adjak. De egy élet megmentéséért… azt hiszem megértené."

„Nem lenne több víz," mondta Zuko zsibbadtan. „Ez – leegyszerűsítené a dolgokat."

„Nem," szólt Iroh puhán, érezve unokaöccse remegését. „Ó nem. Rendben voltál. _Boldog_ voltál."

„Kötelességgel tartozom a népünknek, Bácsikám." Még mindig zsibbadt. Még mindig sajgó. „Hogy én mit akarok, nem számít."

„De igen," felelte Iroh hevesen. „Ezúttal számít! Gondolkodj! Azt mondtad ez volt Yue válasza a kérdésemre. Azt kérdeztem hogyan _menthetnénk meg_ a népünket, kisöcsém! Hogyan találjunk olyan utat, ami megtartaná azokat, akiket összefűz a szeretet és hűség, nem számít milyen nemzetből származnak felmenőik." Megszorította a fiú vállát. „Gondolkodj! Hogy törhetne szét minket az Avatár, mikor te egészként állsz előtte?"

„De – ha ő az örökös-„

Iroh felsóhajtott, hagyva, hogy az utóbbi évtized tervei porként szóródjanak szerte. „Az okozott kár túl nagy," szólt a nyugalmazott tábornok józanul. „Túl sok olyan van hatalmon, mint Zhao, és túl kevés olyan, mint Jeong Jeong. Még ha az Avatár maga próbálná is fenntartani a békét, a tűzidomítást túl soká ferdítették. Háború lesz. Bizonyos módon háborúnak _kell_ lennie. Romlottság gennyed szerte nemzetünkben és tisztára kell égetni." Iroh a sötét hajon nyugtatta kezét. „Elég, kisöcsém. Mindketten eleget szenvedtünk. Válaszd ki _saját_ sorsod."

Zuko ránézett és bólintott. Amayához fordult. „Azt mondtad van még egy út?"

„Mesterem megtanította hogyan érintsek húst a szellemmel együtt," mondta Amaya egyszerűen. „Azt hiszem meg tudom javítani amit Yue szándékozott. De biztos vagy benne? Ez lesz a legfinomabb munka amit valaha is csináltam. Ha ellenkezel velem, ha egyáltalán küzdesz – el sem tudom képzelni milyen károkat okozhatok. Kérlek. Légy _biztos_."

Zuko lehajtotta fejét, összeszoruló és elernyedő ujjakkal. „Mikor tudtam, hogy vízidomítok," szólt szinte hangtalanul, „mikor rájöttem az mit jelent… megfogadtam magamnak, hogy megtanulom azt, amit te tettél. Hogy elrejtsem népünket, és megőrizzem őket. Egész életemben a szellemek ellen harcoltam. _Nem_ hagyom, hogy a népünk meghaljon, csak azért, mert nem voltam elég bátor, hogy megkérjelek."

_Csak a népünkért? _Gondolta Iroh szomorúan. _Oh, Zuko_.

„És – vissza akarom kapni." Zuko szárazon nyelt. „Évekig dühös voltam Bácsikára, dühös az egész világra és ez _nem helyes_. Nem voltam ilyen, mielőtt ő-„ Az ujjak a sebhely közelébe tévedtek; leereszkedtek, és ökölbe szorultak. „Elvette egy részemet, és _vissza_ akarom _kapni_."

„Nem tudom visszaforgatni az időt," szólt Amaya gyengéden. „Megsebesültél. Sebet kaptál. Ezen nem változtathatok. Ez víz lesz és segít majd neked – de soha nem lesz az, ami voltál a tűz előtt. Csak az lehet, ami vagy és ami leszel. Ez elég?"

Zuko tekintete találkozott az övével, tüzesen eltökélten. „Majd eléggé _teszem_."

Amaya meghajtotta fejét és kitárta karjait. „Gyere ide. És bízz bennem." Irohéra emelte tekintetét. „Ez finom lesz. Őrizz minket. Tégy amit tenned kell."

Meglepve felszökkenő szemöldökökkel, Iroh bólintott. Felállt, és készenléti tartást vett fel.

Egyik kezével Zuko homlokán, másikkal a szíve fölött. Amaya belélegzett és ki. És fény volt.

* * *

Minden fény volt és nem tudta behunyni a szemeit; túl fényes volt, nem bírta elviselni-

_Shh. Bízz bennem Zuko._

„Amaya?" Miért volt Amaya a feje _belsejében_? Érezte a féltését, az aggodalmát. Az elszántságát, hogy helyre tegyen dolgokat, lángolón, mint a tűz….

_A szétválasztás illúzió. Mindannyian részei vagyunk egymásnak_. Gyengéd kuncogás. _Csak így nyilvánvalóbb, szellem a szellemhez._

„Ezért veszélyes ez," suttogta Zuko. Vagy gondolta hogy suttog; semmi sem érződött olyannak, ahogy kellett volna, és hova tűnt a kert? „A szellememet érinted? Nem kéne, nem akarod látni-„

_Mind képesek vagyunk nagy jóságra és nagy gonoszságra. Megvan a saját sötétségem. És nem vagy annyira elveszve, mint gondolod_. Egy csillámnyi fény, mint egy kinyújtott kéz. _Bízz bennem. Segíts segítenem neked. Képesek vagyunk rá, együtt._

Óvatosan felé nyúlt….

És _látta_ a szakadást aranyló vörös és hold-fehér közt, erőt vérezve, ahogy lélegzett. Olyan közel a helyeshez. Csak egy kicsit nem rendjén. Csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy érint.

_Finoman. Van időnk._

Tűz és víz ellentétek voltak, de nem voltak _külön-külön_. A tűz égett, az engedő víz forró füstként álcázta magát. A víz magába foglalta a tűz magvait, csak a villám lesújtására várva.

Érint. Tart. Olvaszt. Kettőt egybe, egy táncban, ami olyan ismerős volt….

_Pontosan így. Tűz és Víz és Szellem, hogy egybekösse őket._

Szellem? Azok a halvány, nem egész színtelen, a vöröshöz és kékhez kinyúló foszlányok, amik egésszé tették?

_A tanítványom vagy. Amit nekem megtanítottak, most megtanítom neked. Használd bölcsen._

Úgy gondolta bólintott. Minden helyesnek érződött. Csak fáradtnak.

_Tarts ki még egy pillanatig… nézd. Ott._

Még egy fény, külön mindkettejüktől. Lángoló, heves tűz, védelmezve amit-

Zukonak elakadt a lélegzete. „Bácsika… szeret engem?"

_Persze hogy szeret, te bolondos kis sárkány. Szeretnivaló vagy, amint keresztüljutunk a tüskéken._ Csillámló kacaj. _Szokj hozzá_.

_Most pihenj. Szükséged lesz az erődre reggel. Egész sor új leckém van számodra… vízidomár._

Az álom takaróként zárult össze felette.

* * *

„Csábít, hogy bérbe vetessem veletek a heverőt," szólt Amaya szárazon, segítve Irohnak betakarni Zukot az ágyon.

„Csábít, hogy elfogadjam," kuncogta Iroh, hátrasimítva borzas fekete hajat. „Rendbe jön?"

"Még látnom kell hogy viseli mindkét idomítást reggel, de igen, úgy gondolom." Kék villant felé, derűsen. „Érzékeled a szellemeket. Mit látsz?"

„Két sárkányt, többé nem sérülten," felelte Iroh puhán. Felemelte ujjait és végigsimított ködös pikkelyeken; előbb vörösön, aztán hold-fehéren. A fehér most már majdnem akkora volt, mint fivére és az arany szemek meglepett örömmel szemlélték őt. „Most pihenjetek," kívánta mindkettejüknek. „Nagyon, nagyon büszke vagyok rátok."

„Sárkányok," lehelte Amaya, ahogy a szellemek elhalványultak. „Úgy gondolod Zuko sárkányoktól tanult."

„Nem," felelte Iroh elgondolkozva, ellépve Zuko heverője mellől. „Tudom, hogy az anyjától tanult. Aki, úgy hiszem sárkánygyermek lehet."

Hosszú csend.

„Sétáljunk egyet," kérte Amaya.

Leültek a kertbe vezető nyílásba, Amaya a vastagodó holdat vizslatta.

„Hinni tűnsz nekem," jegyezte meg Iroh.

„Ha hazudni akartál volna nekem, azt hiszem valami kissé kevésbé lehetetlennel próbálkoztál volna," szólt a gyógyító csípősen. „Bár bevallom, próbálom nem elképzelni ez hogyan működik."

Iroh bánatosan felkuncogott. „A történeteinkben, a sárkány emberi alakot ölt. Egy éjszakára, egy évre és egy napra, vagy egy életre. Nem hétköznapi teremtmények," tette hozzá amaz döbbent arckifejezésére. „Szeretnek és gyűlölnek, pont mint mi. És hozzánk hasonlóan, nagy gonoszságra is képesek. Amilyen Sozin sárkány-társa is volt, levadászva saját rokonait, akik nem hajoltak meg a mészárlás hatására…." Sóhajtott. „Nem vagyok _bizonyos_. Csak – apró dolgok vannak. Zukoról, és Ursa Úrnőről, és a szüleiről Shidanról és Kotone Úrnőről. Külön-külön, semmi értelmük. Együtt…." Vállat vont.

„Egyet már látok is," mondta Amaya elgondolkodva. „Egy olyan nemzetben, ami a hatalom megszállottja, hogy nyeri el egy nem nemes férfi egy hölgy kezét?"

„Úgy, hogy erős tűzidomár, aki roppant ügyes a daisho-val," felelte Iroh gyakorlatiasan. „Az apja még aznap beleegyezett a házasságba, mikor felbukkant."

„Felbukkant," visszhangozta Amaya halkan.

„Úgy bizony. Igaz, Shidan hozta az illő családfát. Amiről a mesék úgy mondják a legtöbb sárkány nem tette," ismerte be Iroh. „Bár azt véve, hogy a parancs a vadászatukra már kiadatott…." Megint vállat vont. „Kérdéses, de nem bizonyíték. A kardok sem. Bár a legtöbb valamirevaló készségű tűzidomár nem fárad más fegyverek elsajátításával. Unokaöcsém ritka kivétel." Habozott. „És a gyógyító tűz… a sárkányok tüzének színei. Mikor tanítani fújnak, nem lesújtani."

Amaya a keretnek támaszkodott, ezt fontolgatva. „Azt akartam kérdezni, miért fogadtad olyan nyugodtan Zuko vízidomítását-„

„Az ájulást te nyugodtnak tartod?" mormolta Iroh pironkodva.

„Nem kiabáltál vele. Még csak meg sem pörkölted," mutatott rá Amaya. „Csak képzelni tudom, Pakku mester mit tett volna, ha az egyik tanítványa hirtelen szikrát vetett volna. Nem lett volna valami szép látvány."

Nem, valószínű nem. Pakku lehet, hogy a Fehér Lótusz tagja volt, de hogy elfogulatlan is lett volna? Nem.

„De te szokva vagy a lehetetlenhez," folytatta Amaya.

„Láttam, ahogy az Avatár szabadjára engedi magának az Óceánnak dühét," felelte Iroh komolyan. „Sokminden lehet valószínűtlen. De haboznék bármit is lehetetlennek tartani." Elmosolyodott. „Különben is. Nem ismerted a kisöcsémet, mikor fiatal volt. Ugyanannyira szereti a vizet, mint a szelet. Ha bármely tűzidomár képes elsajátítani a vizet, az Zuko."

Amaya kutatva nézett rá. „Ha az unokaöcséd nem tisztázta volna, hogy ti ketten találkoztatok az Avatárral, és ha nem éreztem volna a szellemét a saját idomításommal… hát."

„Kisöcsém nem _annyira_ szerencsétlen," felelte Iroh fanyarul. „Bár tervezem, hogy elbeszélgetek a Holddal, ha valaha is újból találkoznánk."

„Talán mindent tőle telhetőt megtett," mondta Amaya vonakodva. „Nekem úgy mondták, a szellemek nem azért vannak, hogy megoldják a problémáinkat. Utat mutatnak. Azután rajtunk áll, hogy előlépjünk ás döntsünk."

Iroh fejet hajtott, elfogadva e tényt. _Bár, ha anélkül távoztunk volna, hogy felfedezzük a sérülést… a szellemek nem mindig kegyesek. Az Avatár visszatért; biztosan van tervük. Amíg Zuko túlélt addig, amíg véghezvitte a rá kiszabott részt – kétlem, hogy érdekelte volna őket mi lesz vele utána._

„De ez a kérdés, amit Yuének tettél fel… csak nem szándékozod, hogy Zuko megküzdjön az Avatárral?"

„Nem szándékozom," felelte Iroh egyenesen. _Bár szándékozta. És ez volt a Fehér Lótusz célja, ha a remény elbukna és egy Avatár romlottá és kegyetlenné válna_. „De hogy egy naív fiatal fiú elhamarkodott döntésének útjába álljon – igen, Zuko azt megteszi. És én mellette fogok állni."

„Nem értem," mondta Amaya óvatosan.

Iroh bólintott. „Kívánod, hogy visszakényszerítsenek az Északi Sarkra, Amaya Úrnő?"

„Vissza_kényszeríteni_?" kiáltott fel a gyógyító hitetlenül. „Ki tenné-?" Kiolvasta a választ nyugodt tekintetéből, és visszahőkölt. „Nem tenné!"

„Tudjuk ezt?" Kérdezte Iroh nyersen. „Tudja bárki is? Az Avatár egyensúlyába négy különálló nemzet is beletartozott. Mégis enélkül éltünk vagy száz éve. Mit dönt a hozzád hasonlók számára helyesnek, akik más földet választottak otthonuknak? Az olyan családoknak, mint Jinhai-é, akik föld _és_ tűz? Számtalan ember számára a Tűz Népében, akiknek a szülei és nagyszülei vérében talán föld van, vagy víz, vagy akár levegő maradványai?" Kitárta üres kezeit. „Nem tudom. Még csak fel sem tudom becsülni. És ha _én_ nem tudom, Zukonak minden joga megvan, hogy féljen a népünkért."

„Ennyire biztos vagy magadban, ugye?" kérdezte Amaya szárazon.

„Igen," felelte Iroh egyszerűen.

Míg amaz még mindig döbbent volt, sorba rendezte gondolatait. „Van még valami, amit fontolóra kell venned. Előbb vagy utóbb, Jinhainak el kell hagynia Ba Sing Set."

„Ez az otthona-„

„_Tűzidomár_." Iroh józan pillantást vetett rá. „Higgy nekem, mikor azt mondom, egy gyermek ezt nem tudja örökké rejtegetni, még segítséggel sem. Egy hónap, egy év – előbb, vagy utóbb a Dai Li érte fog jönni."

„De nem mehet," suttogta Amaya. „Nincs máshova menni."

„Még nincs," felelte Iroh gyakorlatiasan. „Kisöcsém és én tervezünk létrehozni egyet."

Amaz szótlanul meredt rá.

„Nem lehetetlen," mondta Iroh őszintén. „Zuko és én tudjuk, mi szükségeltetik egy kolónia létrehozásához, erődítéséhez és védelméhez. És hogy hogyan kell evakuálni civileket, még nehéz körülmények között is. Szeretnék még pár hónapot a kifejlesztéséhez, de már elkezdtünk kovácsolni egy tervet, aminek működnie kell. Ha a népünk úgy döntene, hogy távozni óhajtana."

Amaz még mindig rámeredt.

Iroh felemelte kezét, hogy felé nyújtsa, aztán vonakodva meggondolta magát. „Tudom, hogy ez hirtelennek tűnhet-„

„Hirtelennek?" tört ki végre Amaya. „Zuko azt mondja meg akarja tanulni, hogyan védjen menekülteket, hogy elrejtse őket – és most azt mondod, hogy végig azt terveztétek, hogy ezt elhajítsátok?"

„Egy terv, amit remélünk soha nem kell használnunk," erősködött Iroh. „Zuko tényleg tanulni kíván tőled. Még ha evakuálunk is, lehet, hogy el kell rejtenünk azt, hogy mik vagyunk. Ami pedig a terveket illeti – nagy nevek vagyunk, Amaya Úrnő. Mi megvédjük a népünket. A pillanatban, hogy megtudtuk mi a Dai Li, tudtuk, hogy szükségünk lesz ellenük használható stratégiákra."

„És hagyni, hogy megpróbálják _toborozni_ Zuko-t a stratégiád része?" Kék szemek villantak rá, növekvő dühvel.

„Egy bölcs stratéga kihasználja a váratlant," felelte Iroh gyakorlatiasan. „Kisöcsém tisztában van a kockázattal. Óvatos lesz."

„Tizenhat éves!"

„Tizenhét, néhány hónap múlva," mutatott rá Iroh. „Amaya. Tizenhárom évesen száműzték. Az első halálos harcát egy évvel később látta. És az oldalamon harcolt végig utunk során, legutóbb banditák ellen, akik nagyon is halottnak kívántak minket. Ő _nem_ gyerek."

„De a lehetetlent kéred tőle," tiltakozott Amaya.

„Nem. Az apja kérte a lehetetlent," felelte Iroh komoran. „Én csak a nehezet kérem. És nem hagyom el, elveszve és félve, úgy hogy fogalma sincs egyáltalán hol kezdje." Hátradőlt, direkt könnyítve hangján. „Úgy vélem alábecsülöd tanítványodat. Azt feltételezed, hogy _én_ javasoltam ezt a tervet."

Épp beszélni készülve, Amaya magába fojtotta a szót. Összeszűkült szemekkel nézett rá. Megcsóválta a fejét és mögéjük pillantott, a rendelő sötétjébe.

„Roppant reményteli jel," mondta Iroh csendesen. „Hogy egyáltalán fontolóra vegye ezt, ahelyett, amit tudok, hogy az apja kíván… az a hűség gyengül. Néhány hónap, talán egy év – túléli, Amaya. _Tudom_."

„Te," szólalt meg Amaya hosszú percek méla hallgatása után, „teljességgel _meg vagy őrülve_!"

Ami pontosan az volt, amit az akkor-még-nem-menyasszonya Natsu mondott neki évtizedekkel ezelőtt. Szemlátomást, az éj kezdett javulni.

Elcsípve mosolya melegségét, Amaya a szemöldökét ráncolta. „Ez _nem_ bók volt."

„Nem?" Iroh mindent elkövetett, hogy meglepettnek tűnjön. És ártatlannak. És _dédelgetnivalónak_.

„Ne is _álmodj_ róla." Még mindig morcosan felállt és _hümmentett_. „Zukoval maradsz, vagy hazamész. A te döntésed."

„Roppant nagylelkű tőled." Iroh is felállt és meghajolt. „Nagyon szép estét kívánok neked." Megfordulva udvarias stratégiai visszavonulást hajtott végre.

És egész az ágyig vigyorgott.

Még mindig hiányzott neki Natsu. Mindig is hiányozni fog. Bár nem olyan élesen, ahogy Lu Ten hiányzott. Natsu már közel két évtizede nem volt; fia gyásza frissebb volt, és élesebb amiért, részben, az ő felelőssége.

De Zuko nevelése segített enyhíteni ezen a fájdalmon. Civakodó, türelmetlen, gyakran vakmerő és néha ostoba – Zuko akkor is szerette, begyógyítva a szívet, amiről Iroh úgy hitte Ba Sing Se örökre összetört.

_A második fiam._

Réges-rég eldöntötte, hogy nem ismétli meg apja hibáit. Hogy szeretni fogja ezt a gyermeket, akiről nem gondoskodtak, és megtanítja becsületre, hűségre és igazságra. Ahogy Zuko is megtanította őt a csodára, ami elrejtőzhet a harag maszkja alatt, és a túlerővel szembeni kitartásra.

_Akkor is. Minden csata könnyebb szövetségesekkel… és barátokkal._

Szeretett volna Amaya barátja lenni. Nagyon is szeretett volna. Bájos volt és találékony és csendesen, tüzesen bátor.

De Zuko tanára is volt. És _nem_ fogja megzavarni a kisöccse képzését.

_Légy türelemmel. Várj. Tisztáztad a szándékaidat; hagyd eldöntenie hogy mit és mit nem fog kockára tenni. Van idő._

Megtisztítva elméjét a reményektől és rémálmoktól, Iroh unokaöccse légzésére meditált. És szándékosan elaludt.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

_Jegyezd meg_, gondolta Huojin, még mindig csengő fülekkel a rendelő falának csapódástól, _hogy_ nem _ébresztjük fel az alvó birodalmi tűzidomárt vállrázással. Rossz ötlet_.

„H'ojin?" mormolta Lee, pislogva, mintha nem tudott volna rájönni, hogy pontosan miért is volt félmeztelen egy nyögdécselő Őrrel a lábainál. „'Z éj közepe van… két óra ' pirkadatig, simán…."

Elpislogva pár csillagot, Huojin hitetlenkedve nézett rá. „_Nem_ lehet, hogy órát láttál volna."

„Kinek kell óra? Tudom-„ állkapocs-ropogtató ásítás. „Tudom hol áll a nap. Nem áll. 'Jszaka van. Menj e'." Lecsukódó szemekkel visszameanderezett a heverőhöz.

„Gyógyítási vészhelyzet." Frissen mosott arccal, Amaya lépett be, bánatosan együttérző pillantást vetve tanítványára. „Ha kipihented magad, elkelne a segítséged." Huojinre pillantott. „Jól vagy?"

„Volt már rosszabb is," ismerte el Huojin. Megérintett egy sajgó részt, és megrezzent. „Emlékeztess, hogy legközelebb öntsem le vízzel."

Na ez úgy tűnt, végre felrezzenti Leet. A zöld szemek elnyíltak, bűntudatosan. „_Sajnálom_. Bácsika mindig az ajtóból szólít, hogy felébresszen, ne mozdulj-„

„Majd én elintézem," szólt Amaya erélyesen. „Öltözz. Te is jössz."

Bólintva, Lee felkapta a ruháit a heverő lábától és a mosószoba felé tántorgott.

A másik heverőn elterülve Mushi egyszerűen tovább horkolt.

Amaya hűvös érintése elmosta a fájdalmat és Huojin felkászálódott a padlóról. „Kösz. Mit keresnek itt?" Nem állt szándékában vádaskodóan hangzani. Annyira.

„Lee fulladásának utóhatásai," felelte Amaya szelíden. „A Szellemek ugyancsak betettek ennek a fiatalembernek."

„Akkor talán mégsem a legjobb hívás magunkkal vinni," mondta Huojin vonakodva. „_Állítólag_ minden kézben van tartva…." De sosem lehettél biztos benne. Nem ezekkel a lényekkel.

„Mi van kézben tartva?"

_A kölyök gyorsan mozog_. „Mondjuk csak azt, hogy ez nem egy hétköznapi házi-tűzeset volt," mondta Huojin egyszerűen a tűzidomárnak.

„És okkal kezelem a Dai Li-t, ha szükségük van rám," tette hozzá Amaya. „Ba Sing Se kulturális örökségének védelmére szánták őket. Még mindig azt teszik. De a történelem védelme ősi műalkotások védelmét is jelenti, és ami ezzel jár…."

„_Tsukumogami_." Lee kissé éberebbnek tűnt, az övét tapogatva. „Van nálam só, de semmit sem tudok a vigasztaló szertartásokról. Az inkább Tűz Bölcs dolog… mi van?" kérdezte Huojin felvont szemöldökére. „Ahol felnőttem minden napfordulón tartottak szertartásokat. Nem Ba Sing Se az egyedüli hely régi dolgokkal."

„Eszembe sem jutott," szólt az Őr őszintén. „Így nevezitek a kilencvenkilenc éves szellemeket?"

„Van pár furcsa szavunk," mondta Lee egy pillanat múlva. Sóhajtott és úgy tűnt erőt vesz magán. „Szóval a Dai Li kezel szellemeket? Elég erős idomárok lehetnek."

„De még mennyire," helyeselt Huojin zordan. Újra Amayát szemlélte. „Biztos, hogy magaddal akarod vinni? Csak feltakarítás lenne, de…."

„Bárki, aki ki tud térni az Óceán Szelleme elől, mikor az rossz passzban van, nagyobb biztonságban van, mint te," felelte Amaya száraz derűvel. „Menjünk."

_Én megpróbáltam_. Kissé megborzongva, Huojin mutatta az utat.

„Mi baj?" kérdezte Lee, ahogy útjuk a sötét utcákon átvezetett.

„Mi a baj?" visszhangozta Huojin hitetlenül. „Szellemek, Lee. Bármely épeszű ember a _másik_ _irányba_ menne."

„Attól csak hátulról ütnek meg."

Ami azt sugallta, hogy Lee elég pesszimista volt, hogy úgy gondolja nem érdemes futni, és elég optimista, hogy elhiggye úgy is életben marad. Au.

Legalább az utóhatás csendesnek tűnt. Az Alsó Gyűrű lakásainak szerény épülettömbje, most füst-maszatosan és kimenekített lakók összevisszasága és néhány nyugtalan Város Őr. Nem láttad a Dai Li-t mozogni az árnyakban a háztetőkön, de tudtad, hogy ott vannak.

Amaya a legsúlyosabban sérültek felé vette az irányt, akiket már épp elláttak gyógynövényekkel és kenőcsökkel egyes helyi, nem-idomár gyógyítók. A megkönnyebbülés az arcukon elég volt, hogy Huojin összerezzenjen tőle.

Lee hátramaradt kissé, véve pár pillanatot, hogy végigpillantson épületeken és emberek csomóin, mielőtt Amaya fülébe suttogott volna és felállította volna tűzfazekát.

_Megjelölte a bajos pontokat_, ébredt rá Huojin, követve a tűzidomár tekintetét gyanúsan vastag szénfoltokhoz és inkább haragos, mintsem túlélésnek örülő arcokhoz. _Kész vagy kivonulni és magaddal vinni Amayát is, ugye?_

Nem a legprofesszionálisabb reakció egy gyógyítótól. De személy szerint? Egyáltalán nem hibáztatta Leet.

_Lássuk el tudom-e hárítani annak a bajnak egy részét._

A lehetséges bajkeverők egy részének csak arra volt szükségük, hogy beszéljenek valakivel. Vagy valakinek. Nem ő volt az egyedüli Őr, aki hallgatott és udvariasan bólogatott, ahogy különböző emberek visszaidézték tüzes találkozásukat egy öreg kőlámpással és egy pár nagyon, nagyon megromlott színházi legyezővel.

„-Csapkodott, mint egy denevér-holló!" mesélte a legújabb döbbent aggastyán, feltartott és az égbe markoló kezekkel. „A szemei mint a fekete könnyek, izzottak, mint a gonosz láva…."

Heh. Nem hangzott legyező-szellemnek. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elkaptak minden szellemet, ami a lakásokban maradt-„

„Nem, nem, nem! Nem odabenn!" Egy göcsörtös ujj két közzel arrébb bökött. „Láttam! Mielőtt ez az egész történt! De senki, senki nem hallgat az öreg Hu-ra…."

Persze. És mekkora esély volt arra, hogy _négy_ kilencvenkilenc éves szellem mászkáljon szabadon ugyanazon körzetben? „Megnézem," sóhajtotta Huojin. Váltott pár szót az ügyeletes tiszttel és a sikátor felé indult. A pánik hajlamos volt terjedni; fojtsa el ezt most csírájában és később kevesebb esélye lesz a lázongásnak-

Valami a torka köré tekeredett és a falnak rántotta, keményen.

_Mi a-?_

Selymes membránok csapkodtak port a szemébe, verték el ujjait a torkát szorító erőtől. A sikátor vörösre, aztán feketére váltott, nem kapott levegőt-

Valami csattant, mint egy ostorcsapás, és egyszerre csak volt levegő.

Fekete és csapkodó, úgy bizony. De megfogva, mint egy hálóba került macska-bagoly egy áttetsző gömbben, a víz visszavezetve-

_Ez nem Amaya._

Lee tűzidomár volt. Huojin tudta ezt. _Látta_.

Ugyanolyan tisztán, mint ahogy a vizet a kamasz kezei köré csavarodva látta, horgonyozva a hálót, ami fogva tartott egy visítozó, gyilkos hajlamú szellemet. Egy fekete, szakadozott….

Huojin lehunyta a szemeit és megrázta a fejét, hogy kirázza a képet. Kikukucskált.

Nem jó. Még mindig ott volt.

_Majdnem halálra fojtogatott egy _esernyő.

_Ezt sosem élem túl_.

„Hozz segítséget," szólt Lee szilárdan.

„Nem szükséges," jött egy ismerős hang. „Itt vagyunk."

Vasláncok lőttek ki, szinte vidám csörgéssel csapdába ejtve a méltatlankodó szellemet. Egy ismerős Dai Li ügynök toppant a talajra, háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel, ahogy a vergődő esernyőt szemlélte. „Most már elengedheted."

„Shirong ügynök." A víz visszasepert Lee vizestömlőjébe, akadozó áramlással, mint egy tavaszi áradat egy épp elejtett farönk körül. „Nem tudtam, hogy a Dai Li kezel… ilyen dolgokat."

„A legtöbben nem szeretnek belegondolni," Shirong vállat vont. Leet méregette. „Nem emlékszem erre a mozdulatra a tekercsről."

„…valahogy úgy találtam ki."

_Biztos erősebben vertem a fejem a falba, mint gondoltam_, vonta le a következtetést Huojin. Ennek az egésznek csak így volt bármi értelme is.

„Hmm." Még kalapja árnyékában is, látszott Shirong meglepetésének rebbenése. „Akkor talán utána nézhetnél, hogy tudod-e módosítani. A jelenlegi állapotában mindkét kezedet használod…."

„És amint megvan, mit csinálok vele?" Lee sóhajtott. „Tudom. Leválthatom csak egykezesre, de nagy összpontosításba kerül. Megkérdezem Amaya mestert… mi az?"

Shirong tanulmányozta őt, roppant óvatosan, ahogy ügynöktársai eltűntek az esernyővel. „Túlságosan nyugodt vagy. Milyen kamuiyvel küzdöttél ezelőtt?"

_Oh, ez nem jó_, ébredt rá Huojin. _Semmiképp sem mondhatja el nekik – és a fenébe is, Lee borzasztóan hazudik-_

„Egy járvány-szellemmel," felelte Lee halkan.

„Komolyan?" krákogta Huojin.

„Életem egyik legrémisztőbb éjszakája." Lee folytatta volna, megtorpant és mély lélegzetet vett, szemlátomást összeszedve gondolatait. „Míg a Bácsikámmal utaztunk, egy tanyához értünk, ahol az állatok betegek voltak, és…. Nem vagyunk mindenben biztosak. Ez csak amire rájöttünk, miután – miután megtaláltuk a testet."

Shirong megrezzent; a legemberibb reakció, amit Huojin valaha is látott egy Dai Li-n. „Egy várandós anya."

„Csak egy lány volt," mondta Lee szomorúan. „Még annyi idős sem volt, mint én. Megtudtuk, hogy volt ott egy Tűz Népe portya, hónapokkal azelőtt, és-„ tehetetlenül széttárta üres kezeit. „Az apja azt mondta _eltűnt_. A fivérei mind ezzel jöttek."

„Ennyi elég hozzá." Shirong ténylegesen úgy nézett ki, mint aki rosszul van. „Hogy állítottátok meg?"

„Leégettük a tanyát," vont vállat Lee.

Huojin hitetlenkedve csapott a homlokára.

„Legalábbis reméljük, hogy működött," mondta Lee szégyenlősen. „Nem egészen tudtunk ott maradni. Hogy bizonyítod, hogy _nem_ vagy tűzidomár?"

…_Ugye most _nem_ mondta ezt ki._

„Jó pont," kuncogott Shirong. Megfordult, hogy elmenjen és megtorpant. „Mellesleg. A járvány-szellemek bosszúszomjas kis fattyak. Ha nem követett, akkor működött."

A feszültség egy része kiszállt Lee vállaiból. „Köszönöm," suttogta.

„Próbálj meg távol maradni a bajtól," tanácsolta Shirong, majdnem kedvesen. „Tudom, hogy nem leszel rá egészen képes, a szellemek céltáblát festettek a hátadra, akárcsak a miénkre… de próbálj távol maradni az _emberi_ bajtól." Gonoszul felkuncogott. „Olyan zűrös, mikor úgy kell lekaparni az embereket a falakról."

Föld morajlott és eltűnt szem elől.

„Kérkedő," morogta Huojin. És bizonytalanul méregette Lee-t. „Mit… _hogyan?"_

„Megfulladtam." Lee egyenesen viszont-vizslatta, éberen, mintha azt próbálná megbecsülni merre fusson. „A Hold – tett valamit velem. Őrület, de igaz." Nyelt egyet. „Amaya segít nekem képezni ezt is."

Is? Úgy mint- „Te… mindkettő vagy?" bökte ki Huojin.

„Azt hittem Bácsikám haragudni fog," mondta Lee nagyon apró hangon.

„Ne, tényleg?" préselte ki Huojin. Tűzidomár egy vízidomár unokaöccsel. _Áucs_.

„De nem tette," folytatta Lee meglepetten.

„Az, hogy még állt a rendelő, jelzésértékű volt," mondta Huojin szárazon, fájó torkát dörzsölve. _Au_.

„Bácsika nem – öhm. Hát, már… egy ideje nem… _visszavonult_…."

„Nem akarom tudni hogy mitől, ugye?"

„Nem," felelte Lee őszintén. Oldalt pillantott, ahogy elkezdtek visszasétálni a túlélők felé. „Tényleg nyugalmazottnak kéne lennie. Pai Sho-t játszani, ahogy szeretné… de mikor hazaért, Apa – odadobott engem neki. Én nem – nem viseltem igazán jól."

Ez enyhe kifejezésnek tűnt. _Szóval akkor miért mondod ezt el nekem?_ Tűnődött Huojin.

„Te ezt csináltad Amayával?" kérdezte Lee, halkan és csendesen. „Csak – bedühödtél rá, mert nem az volt, akit ott szerettél volna tudni?"

_Oh_. Úgy hangzott, mintha a fulladás valakit elgondolkodásra késztetett volna egy kicsit. „Azt tettem," ismerte be Huojin. „Mondhatod egy gyereknek, hogy nem kaphatja meg, amit akar, amíg bele nem kékülsz. Attól még nem fáj kevésbé." Atyaian felvonta szemöldökét. „Kezdhetnéd a bocsánatkéréssel."

„Gondoltam a torkoddal kezdem," szólt Lee fanyarul.

Huojin megsimította zúzódásai szélét és összerezzent. „Megélek vele."

* * *

_Bácsikám,_

_Sajnálom, amiért haragudtam rád. Mert te ott voltál és anya nem. Mert apa világossá tette, hogy én nem érem meg az idejét, és ő igen. Sokminden miatt._

_Megpróbálom jobban csinálni a dolgokat._

_Bár valószínűleg még párszor a fejembe kell verned. Családi temperamentum. Vakmerőség. Az egész zűr._

_Kimentem Amayával meglátogatni néhány falut a Külső Fal közelében. Majd visszajövök._

…_És ne mondd el Huojinnek, de _nagyon nehéz_ megmenteni valakit, mikor megpróbálsz nem kuncogni. Veszett esernyő-szellemek. Heh._

_-Lee._

Újraolvasva az üzenetet egy vendégek közti szünetben, Iroh elmosolyodott. Összehajtogatta és visszafordult teájához.

* * *

Arrább csúsztatva súlyát a szélben hajladozó almafán, Zuko végignézett a földek és falvak zöld foltjain a Külső Falon belül. „Egész kis szigeteket is el lehetne itt veszejteni."

„Látod már az én Bolyhicámat?" jött alulról.

Zuko a bolyhos fehér lényt vizslatta, ahogy az tisztálkodott a vékonyabb ágak hasadékában, épp biztonságban a karnyújtásnyi távtól. „Látom."

„Nos?"

„Ha leszedem, annak nem fog örülni," figyelmeztette Zuko.

„Csak juttassa le, kérem!"

„Ne mondja, hogy nem figyelmeztettem," mormolta Zuko. Vizet gyűjtött, és hajított.

A nyavajgó nedves fehér tornádó egy komposzt halomra esett és szaggatott levelek repültek.

* * *

_Még vízidomárként is született tűzidomár_, gondolta Amaya, fanyarul derűsen, ahogy segített kitisztítani az utolsó karcolásokat azokon, akik jelentkeztek, hogy elkapják a városi nő háziállatát. _Soha nem kerülsz körbe egy problémát, ha egyenesen keresztülvághatsz rajta._

Na sebaj. Senki sem szerzett karcolásoknál többet és Bolyhica újra a tulajával volt, aki már el is ment, hogy elérje a vonatot, miután gügyögött még mindig nedves cicájának és hálásan szétosztott mindenkinek egy kisebb összeget, aki segített.

„Szóval mit keres egy városi macska egészen idekinn?" kérdezte Zuko, összeráncolva szemöldökét, ahogy megvizsgálta az egyik tágra nyílt szemű tanyasi gyereket.

_Jó kérdés_, ébredt rá Amaya. És titkon tanítványára lesett. _Mindig tudod, mikor valami nem illik képbe, igaz? Jó szokás._

„Valami kerge fiatal földidomár a Felső Gyűrűről," mondta a munkavezető felesége, Wu, rosszalló szemöldökráncolással. Legyintett kezével, határozatlanul északra és nyugatra jelezve. „Felvájta a földek egy részét a Belső Falon kívül állatkertnek, pont annak. Azt mondják egy csordányi állat szaladt végig néhány napja – minden a városban!"

Ami pletykák és spekulációk áradatát eresztette szabadjára; mit képzeltek a Belső Gyűrű nemesei, ki fogja etetni a várost, ha ez így folytatódik, mennyire kompenzálták túl a gazdákat annál, amennyit _bevallottak_, ez azt jelentette, hogy a tábornokok megint kijjebb mozdítják a Külső Falat, és _ez_ azt jelentette, hogy a háború jól állt, vagy…?

Zuko, vette észre Amaya meglepetten, gondos figyelmet fordított minderre.

_És miért vagy meglepve?_ Kérdezte magától a gyógyító rövid gondolkodás után. _Nem kevesen ezek közül az emberek közül Tűz Népe; ugyanolyan jól látja, ahogy ők is látják őt. Ha ő és Mushi azt tervezik… azt a lehetetlen dolgot, amit terveztek… persze, hogy tudnia kell mi aggasztja őket_.

Olyan részletekre való figyelem, amire sosem számított volna valaki Zuko-korabelitől. Szellemek által próbára tett, vagy sem.

_Tényleg megtenni tervezik. Evakuálni a népüket_. Létrehozni _egy menedéket, Ba Sing Se-n kívül_.

_Olyan régóta viseltem már gondját rejtett népemnek…._

De gyógyítónak lenni azt jelentette, hogy a páciensed számára legjobbat tetted. Nem számít te mit akartál. Amaya erőt vett magán, és átverekedte magát a reggelen azok gondozásán, akiknek nem volt idejük, vagy erejük bejönni az Alsó Gyűrűbe. És várt egészen addig, míg a vonaton voltak, hogy mormolja, „Gondolod, hogy tudsz majd visszaüzenni a városba, amint biztonságban lesztek?"

Zuko felvonta magányos szemöldökét és olyan somolyt vetett felé, ami a nagybátyjára emlékeztette. „Csak hallani akarsz róla? Vagy segíteni is a _megvalósításában_?"

* * *

„_Nem akarom_!"

A pince oldalában ülve, Tingzhe visszatartotta lélegzetét örülve, amiért felküldte Suyint Jinhai teljes kitörésű hisztijének első jelére. Látta, ahogy „Lee" csendben elszámol tízig… és Sozin uralkodói vonala nem éppen a nyugalmáról és kiegyensúlyozottságáról volt híres.

„A tűzidomítás," mondta a fiatal herceg egyenletesen, még mindig ülve, „a légzésből jön, nem az izmokból. A tanáraimnak évekbe telt, mire ezt a fejembe verték, de sok rossz szokásom van. Neked jókkal kell kezdened. A tűz nem olyan, mint a többi elem. A föld nem emelkedik fel, hogy összeroppantson; a víz nem dönt úgy, hogy leránt. De a tűz terjedni _fog_, és mindent el _fog_ emészteni, amit csak tud. Irányítanod kell a tüzedet. És a légzéssel kell kezdened."

„_Nem!_ Ez _hülyeség_ és te nem vagy _vicces_ és-„

A kamasz élesen kilélegzett, és tűz lobbant.

Tingzhe kényszerítette magát, hogy ott üljön, még amikor Jinhai felkiáltott is, ahogy lángok vették körül mindkét tűzidomárt. _Nem fog bántani egy gyereket. Felejtsd el az apját – a fiú, akit láttál türelmes volt, kedves és nem olyasvalaki, aki élvezi mások fájdalmának látványát._

_Szellemek, adjátok, hogy igazam legyen…._

„Szétválaszthatod egy másik idomár tüzét egy védekező mozdulattal. _Ha_ irányítod a saját tüzedet." Zuko hangja vasból volt. „El akarod hagyni ezt a kört? _Csináld_."

Jinhai szája tágra esett. „De – ez nem _igazság_!"

„Ki mondta neked valaha is, hogy az idomítás igazságos?" Zuko hangja nem enyhült. „Ez tűz, Jinhai! Valahányszor idomítasz, egy ketrecbe sétálsz egy dillo-oroszlánnal. Egy éhes, _dühös_ dillo-oroszlánnal. Ha nincs irányításod, megrág és kiköp!"

„Apuci…."

Ökölbeszorított kezei rejtve a ruhaujjaiban, a professzor a fejét csóválta. „Mikor én képzésben voltam, a tanárom egy rendkívül nagy tömböt hajított a fejemnek, fiam." _Persze, kicsit idősebb voltam._ „Leenek igaza van. Az idomítás _nem_ igazságos."

Jinhai kinyúlt a lángok felé, aztán visszarántotta a kezét. „De nála van a tűz!"

„Persze hogy nálam," mondta Zuko szárazon. „Azt akarod, hogy leégjen az egész ház? Ha elengedem, _pontosan_ ez fog történni." A zöld szemek összeszűkültek. „A tűz erő, Jinhai. Az elszántság, hogy megszerezd, amit _akarsz_. Mennyire akarsz átjutni ezeken a lángokon?"

_Ne mozdulj_, szólt magára Tingzhe zordan. _Hacsak nincs tényleges veszélyben – ne mozdulj_.

Újabb szándékos lélegzet és Zuko láng-köre befelé szűkült. „Mennyire akarod?"

Jinhai elhátrált a lángoktól, tágra nyílt szemekkel, az apjára pillantva, mintha nem tudná elhinni, hogy ez történik. „Csúnya vagy!"

„Még nem láttál _csúnyát_." Zuko hangjában fenyegető él volt, ami égnek állította a hajat Tingzhe tarkóján. „Jinhai. A _fáradt vagyok_ ok a leállásra. A _nem tudom mit csinálok_ ok a leállásra. A _nem akarom_, soha nem ok a leállásra." A lángok köre kicsit lejjebb pislogott. „Elszántság. Mit _akarsz_?"

Ujjaival majdnem a lángokat simítva, Jinhai visszahúzódott, majdnem megbotolva Zuko térdében. Újra az apjára nézett, még mindig döbbenten, hogy Tingzhe nem tett semmit.

_Óh, mennyire szeretnék_. De Tingzhe helyette felvonta szemöldökét, ugyanúgy, mint mikor Jinhai olyan problémát hozott hozzá, amit a fiúnak _magának_ kellett megoldani. És azt tátogta. „_Gondolkodj_."

Jinhai pislogott, és nyelt. „Azt akarom… hogy megálljon?"

A tűz kihunyt.

„Az működik," mondta Zuko fáradtan. „Mára ennyi elég."

Jinhai máris félúton volt a pincében, megtorpanva apja előtt tág, megbántott szemekkel-

Sarkon fordult és feliramodott a lépcsőn.

Tingzhe felsóhajtott, sajgó szívvel. És figyelte az álló kamaszt, zárt és dacos arccal, egyensúlyozott és enyhén nekivetett tartással.

_Arra számít, hogy megtámadom._

Nos hát. Mi mást gondolna?

„Gyere fel a kertbe," kérte Tingzhe. „Azt hiszem neked nagyobb szükséged van a napra, mint Jinhainak."

Meglepetten és óvatosan, Zuko követte kifelé.

„Mint egyik tanár a másiknak," mondta Tingzhe egyenletesen, ahogy leültek egy padra, „ha elég fáradt vagy, hogy elkezdj kijönni a sodrodból, mondd a tanítványaidnak, hogy menjenek haza."

Zuko összerezzent.

Nem lévén ismeretlenek előtte a büszke fiatalemberek, Tingzhe várt, engedve elhúzódni a csendet.

„…Nem ilyennek kellett volna lenni." Zuko egy mustár-bokor kócába meredt. „Megígértem a Bácsikámnak, hogy megpróbálok gondolkodni. Én… a dolgok most jobbak, mint voltak, mióta – egy tutajon voltunk három hétig a _semmivel_! Nem _kéne_ dühösnek lennem!"

„Talán," tűnődött Tingzhe. _Egy tutajon? Száműzött, vagy sem, hogy kerül egy fiatal herceg egy… tartogasd Meixiangnak. Ha igaza van, nem akármilyen történetet fogunk hallani_. „De ha én ragadtam volna egy tutajon három hétig, azt hiszem lehet, hogy még mindig dühös lennék. Főleg ha elszenvedtem volna a másik eseményeket is, amiket említettél."

A sebtelen szem összeszűkült. „Mikor egy Agni Kainak vége, _vége_."

„Mondták nekem," ismerte be Tingzhe. _És itt kockáztatod az életedet azt remélve, hogy igazad van, és inkább a nagybátyjára hasonlít, semmint az apjára. Szentimentális vénember vagy, kétség kívül_. „De a párbaj kimenetele nem változtatja meg a tényt, hogy elárultak, mielőtt még elkezdődött volna."

Füst szállt az ökölbe szorított ujjak közül. „_Hűséggel_ tartoztam neki," csikorgatta a tizenéves.

„És mint a valaki a Föld Királyságból, nem teszek úgy, mintha megérteném milyen erős az a kötelék," mondta Tingzhe nyersen. „De a feleségem azt mondja a hűség _soha_ nem követel öngyilkosságot. Rákényszeríteni egy tizenhárom éves fiút, hogy megvívjon egy váratlan, sokkal erősebb ellenféllel – nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy az öngyilkosság elég erős kifejezés." _A szándékos emberölési kísérlet közelebb áll. Arról az emberről el tudom képzelni._

„De amint mondtam, soha nem tudhatom," állította Tingzhe, kissé sóváran. „A feleségem nem csak a kezét, de szelleme erejének egy részét is nekem adta. Néha azon tűnődöm, vajon a szerelmem valaha is igazságos viszonzás lehet." Szomorúan elmosolyodott és hátradőlt. „Meixiang szeretné meghívni családodat egy amit-talál vacsorára jövő héten."

Zuko habozott, füst szertefoszlott. „Az mi?"

_Oh egek_. „Miért nem beszélünk vele mindketten," szólt Tingzhe egyszerűen. „Javasolhat néhány dolgot, amit nem nehéz megfőzni, és különben is, én magam sem tudom sose fejben tartani mennyit kell hozni ennyi embernek." _Már ha egyáltalán tud főzni_, ébredt rá a professzor bánatosan. _Egyes nemes gyermekeink látványosan haszontalanok tudnak lenni…._

„_Mennyi_ ember?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan.

…_Hát, reméljük a legjobbakat._

* * *

„Hat gyerek, és hat felnőtt," tűnődött Iroh, jegyzeteket kaparva egy szakadozott papírra egy darabka szénnel. „Hmm."

_Tartsd lassan. Csináld helyesen a csuklómozgást_…. Zuko egyetlen fodrozódó loccsanással előhúzta a víz nagyrészét a kancsóból és a kezei közt kezdte kígyóztatni. „Rossz ötlet."

„Vacsora, kisöcsém. Nem meglepetés-támadás."

„Engem meglepett," mormolta Zuko. „Nem akarhatnak engem ott igazán, Bácsikám. Megijesztettem Jinhait."

Iroh csak a szemöldökét vonta fel. „És mit tett, hogy megérdemelje a megijesztést?"

Zuko megrezzent és meg kellett csavarnia kezét, hogy visszatartsa a folyást a leeséstől. „Csibész kölyök volt." Olyan kicsinyesnek hangzott.

„Edzés közben?" Iroh bólintott egyet. „Akkor bölcs dolog volt kijavítani." A nyugalmazott tábornok intőn felemelte kezét, mielőtt Zuko tiltakozhatott volna. „Ha most úgy érzed, hogy túl kemény voltál vele, figyeld közelről a következő néhány leckén. Nem akarod, hogy féljen _tőled_. De egy kis félelem, magában, nem mindig rossz dolog. A tűz veszélyes. Az önuralom létfontosságú. Egy tűzidomár _nem_ viselkedhet szeszélyes kölyökként." Iroh szünetet tartott, emlékbe pillantva. „Nem számít bármennyire is megérdemli egy ifjonc."

„Én összetörök dolgokat," mormolta Zuko, még bűntudatosabban. „Ő csak – nem akart lélegezni."

„Újabban nem törtél össze semmit," jelentette Iroh. „A vérmérsékleteden mindig dolgoznod kell, hogy uralhasd; ez a családunk hibája, és egyikünk sem tud elmenekülni előle. De bármily kellemetlen is legyen, kisöcsém – te _dolgokat_ törsz össze. Nem bántasz embereket. Egy tűzidomár, aki nem irányítja lélegzetét soha nem fogja irányítani tüzét. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy az mihez vezet." Félretette jegyzeteit, és a Zuko mozdulataival egyszerre áramló folyadékra biccentett. „Az mi?"

„Amaya a víz folyatásának hívja," válaszolta Zuko, koncentrálva, ahogy magasra ívelte. Valamilyen oknál fogva, ha a feje fölött mozgatta, mindig a széteséssel fenyegetett-

_Oh. Idióta. Északi Sark. A jég és víz a fejed felett nem volt jó, emlékszel?_

Akkor megolvasztotta és túlélte. Ez csak egy kis víz volt. _Nem_ fogja megfullasztani.

A fodrozódó víz egyenletesebbé vált és ő könnyebben lélegzett, visszahurkolva a szalagot közel derék-magasságba. „Ez kezdő-szint. Mint játszani egy gyertyával."

„Hogy megtanuld az elemed érzését, irányított körülmények között," bólintott Iroh. És megtorpant. „Még nem dolgoztatod Jinhait gyertyákkal."

„Nem." Zuko meghajlította a vizet. Hagyta gömbbe gyűlni a tenyerén, és visszadobta szárnyaló szalaggá. „Ha újra dolgozik a légzésen holnap, meg szándékoztam vele próbáltatni az égő levelet."

„Jó," jelentette ki Iroh. „Ha látja a kontroll közvetlen felhasználását, talán világosabban megérti miért van rá szüksége." Felvonta szemöldökét. „Kezdő mozdulathoz képest, ez egész hasznosnak tűnik."

„Dolgozni enged a mennyiségen, irányon és pontosságon," értett egyet Zuko. _Föl és körbe. Képes vagyok-? Igen, csak csavard _úgy…. Ujjait keresztülvonva a szalagon az egy szálat hárommá választotta; pár pillanatig fodroztatta, aztán egymásba omlasztotta őket.

De hosszú nap volt, és érezte a remegéseket, amik azt jelentették, hogy túl soká feszíti. Összegyűjtve a vizet, visszadöntötte a kancsóba. „Sokmindenre tudok gondolni, amit csak ezzel tenni lehet. Már csináltam is néhány dolgot; az a háló, amit használtam, hogy elkapjam a szellemet? Nem tudtam, mit csinálok, mikor kitaláltam, de csak ez az pár különböző darabban. Lökj vizet, alkoss gömböt, hozd vissza." Ami azt jelentette, hogy talán mégis sikerülhet neki megcsinálnia egykezesre. Gyakorlással.

„Alapok," mosolygott Iroh. „Tanuld meg őket jól, és minden más majd követi." Kíváncsian felvonta szemöldökét. „Milyen érzés?"

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta, kinyúlva a lakásukban levő víz csendes ár-apály vonzásához, a következő lakásban levőéhez, a víztartályéhoz. „Olyan mint a parton sétálni épp a vízhatáron. Taszít és vonz rajtad, és legtöbbször ez rendjén van; csak továbbmész. De ha nem figyelsz oda, és átjön egy kóbor hullám-„ Összecsapta kezeit, emlékezve hajójuk megcsavarodott fémjének nyögésére a tájfunban.

„Tűz, és az óceán," tűnődött Iroh. „Egyiknek sem biztonságos hátat fordítani. De tiszteld őket, és hatalmas szövetségesek." Puhán felnevetett. „Még gyönyörűek is, az alapján, ahogy láttalak idomítani."

Oh. Ezt… érdekes volt tudni. Nem igazán törekedett szépre, csak úgy történt, és… persze. Gondolkodj. „Furcsa érzés," ismerte be Zuko. „Nem chi-ben, Amaya azt megjavította. Csak – képesnek lenni mindkettőre. Tűz és víz. Nem kéne működnie." Habozott. „Nem kéne úgy érződnie, mintha illeszkedne."

„Nem olyan különállók, mint azt valaki gondolná," mondta Iroh elgondolkozva. „Azt mondták, legbelső magjában minden idomítás egy; hogy még a nem-idomárok is, akik megtanulják mozgatni chi-jüket harcra, ahogy te is tanítod Suyint, ugyanabból a forrásból merítenek. Pontosabban… meséltem neked a jin-ről?"

„Mind a nyolcvanöt fajtáról?" mondta Zuko óvatosan. Odafigyelt a harci-stratégia leckéken, még ha nem is tudta fejből megnevezni mindet.

„Bölcs ismerni mindet, de három a legfontosabb az idomításban," jegyezte meg Iroh. „A semleges jin a kulcs a földidomításhoz. A mester vár és fülel, hogy megtalálja a pontos pillanatot a lecsapásra."

„Tingzhe professzor," ébredt rá Zuko. „Ő mindig csak… nyugodt. Várakozó. Amíg pontosan nem tudja mit akar mondani."

„Csakugyan," értett egyet Iroh. „Nagyon remélem, hogy alkalmam lesz beszélgetni vele az idomításról. Sok hasonló állást használunk, de a mögöttük álló indokok nagyon mások. Ami elvezet minket a tűzhöz. Pozitív jin, előrehaladás és támadás, művészetünk szíve. És a tüzünket a saját chi-nk táplálja, gyakran nem tudunk olyan hosszan küzdeni, mint más idomárok. Így hát mi támadunk elsőnek, könyörtelenül, hogy elsöpörjük ellenfeleinket, mielőtt a kitartás átbillentené a csata mérlegét."

Ezt, Zuko tudta. De bólintott és hallgatott így is, biztos lévén benne, hogy Bácsikájának oka van. Hát, nagyjából biztosan.

„A víz talán ellentéte a tűznek, de taktikában és energiában, az igazi ellenfelünk a légidomítás," folytatta Iroh. „A negatív jin, visszavonulás és kitérés, részei a levegő filozófiájának. Láthattad ezt az Avatárt üldözve. Nem állja meg a helyét, nem harcol, ha elmenekülhet; és míg _önmaga_, és nem szállták meg a múlt Avatárjai, nem öl."

„A szerzetesek harcoltak," mutatott rá Zuko. „Láttam a templomokat."

„Egy felnőtt tudja mikor tegye félre az eszméit a valóságért," felelte Iroh gyakorlatiasan. „Ha minden élet szent, akkor a sajátod is. És nem engedheted, hogy elvegyék." Elmosolyodott. „És körbe értünk, a vízhez. Ami kiegyensúlyoz mind pozitív, mind negatív jin-t, a védekezést támadásba fordítva, ahogy az ellenfél erejét használják ki ellene. Ez energiát takarít meg és hosszú ideig engedi őket harcolni. De ritkán sújtanak le ők először, és ha túl lassúak, elveszítik a lendületet."

Ami a különbséget jelentheti a nyert és a vesztett csata közt. Zuko félrepillantott, átgondolva ezeket. „Tehát ismerem a pozitívat és megküzdöttem a negatívval…."

„És az ár-apály markában éltél három évig," jelentette Ki Iroh. „Ismered a vizet, Zuko herceg. Talán nem úgy, ahogy egy Vízi Törzsbeli, de ismered. Építs erre."

_Meg fogom próbálni_. „Nem beszéltünk a…." Zuko nyelt egyet. „Nem én vagyok az örökös. Azt mondtad ez sok tervedet tönkre vágott. Ez – mit tesz a vízidomárság a tervünkkel? Csak azért, mert a népünk elfogadja Amayát, még nem jelenti, hogy megértenék, hogy _én_ az vagyok."

„Valószínű, hogy néhányan nem fogják," felelte Iroh nyersen. „De az is valószínű, hogy ők lesznek azok, akiket nem tudtunk volna meggyőzni, még ha a neveink tiszták is lennének."

_Nem menthetsz meg mindenkit_, mondta magának Zuko komoran.

…_Tudom, hogy nem. De meg akartam próbálni_. „Sokuk nem akar majd távozni," ismerte be Zuko. „Egyszer már újrakezdték."

„És ahogy te magad is tudod, új életet kezdeni sosem könnyű," bólintott Iroh. „Azt kérjük majd tőlük, hogy hagyják hátra az életüket, amit építettek és helyezzék sorsukat azok kezébe, akik egy kétségbeesett tervet kovácsoltak. És ha Jinhai az egyetlen tűzidomár, aki ezek alatt az évek alatt itt született – talán nem számítják veszélynek a gyermekeik számára." Komor mosollyal pillantott oldalt. „Bár a kockázat nagyobb lehet, mint felfoghatnák, ha a Tűz Népe nagyobb figyelmet fordít ide. Azt hiszem nem véletlen, hogy Jinhai az alatt született, míg az ostromom tartott."

Rendben, érdekes elgondolnivaló későbbre, de pillanatnyilag nem egészen életbevágó. „Szóval csak olyan embereket kapunk, akik félnek, vagy elegük van a Dai Li-ból, vagy csak kockáztatnak," foglalta össze Zuko.

„Nagyon valószínű," bólintott Iroh. „És az ilyen emberek nem valószínű, hogy megmakacsolnák magukat, csak azért, mert vízidomár vagy. Bevallom, talán könnyebb lett volna az emberek hűségére hatni, ha nem kiáltanak ki minket árulóknak, de az az idő már elmúlt. Mindketten láttuk mire képesek a vízidomárok. Nagy segítség leszel." Sóhajtott. „És azt véve, hogy egyedül vagyunk és rejtőzködünk, nagy megkönnyebbülés tudni, hogy egyikünk nem marad idomítás nélkül a napfogyatkozás alatt."

Zuko megrezzent. Volt már az idomítása nélkül, de Ty Lee soha nem szándékozta megölni. Nyolc perc nélküle, fegyveres támogatás nélkül, mikor bárki aki egy kis ésszel kinéz az ablakon tudhatja, hogy a tűzidomárok védtelenek… nem jó egy helyzet.

_Nem mondhatom el Jinhainak. Nem, amíg meg nem történik. Talán a Föld Királyságnak jobb csillagászai vannak, mint tudom, elég jók, hogy nyomon kövessék a mennyek útjait, ahogy a Tűz Bölcsek teszik. De kétlem. Négyévente mindig van egy napfogyatkozás valahol. Ha tudnák, már felhasználták volna valamikor az elmúlt század során. Úgyhogy nem tudják. És ha nem tudják – nem fogom Tingzhe professzort arra kényszeríteni, hogy válasszon a nemzete és a családja között._

„És kimondottan arról, hogy a vízidomítás hogyan segít," mosolygott Iroh, „van pár ötletem."

„Elcserélném párért az erődítésekről," ajánlotta Zuko.

„Oh?" Iroh érdekeltnek tűnt.

„Késznek kell lennünk bármely elemre," mutatott rá Zuko. „Van pár tervem mihez kezdhetünk, ha van fémünk, vagy ha maradnunk kell csak a fánál."

Az alvás nem jön majd egy darabig, de Bácsika helyeslő pillantása megérte.

* * *

„Oké," mondta Suyin kétkedve, a száránál fogva a száraz tölgylevelet. A sajátját szorongatva, Jinhai ugyanolyan zavarodottnak tűnt. A sarokból figyelve egy ingujj megvarrása közben, Meixiang nem tűnt zavarodottnak – de úgy sem, mint aki egyhamar megmagyarázná. „Nem vagyok egészen biztos benne, hogy taníthat meg egy levél harcolni…."

„A Bácsikám mondana valamit a kis makkról, meg a hatalmas tölgyfáról, de megkíméllek a mondásoktól," szólt Lee fanyarul. „Ez tulajdonképpen két lecke. De kapcsolódnak egymáshoz. Suyin, kezded letudni a mozdulatokat, ami azt jelenti ideje megmutatnom mi történik, ha a figyelmed elterelve harcolsz. Ami is legtöbbször lesz majd. Amíg sokkal több gyakorlatod nem lesz, valahányszor harcolsz, a gondolkodás kirepül az ablakon. Úgyhogy most megmutatom az milyen. Így, hogyha mégis harcba keveredsz, kevésbé valószínű, hogy pánikolsz majd. Ha irányításban maradsz, még ha nem is tudsz _gondolkodni_, helyesen fogsz reagálni. Ami azt jelenti túléled."

Nagyot nyelve, Suyin bólintott.

„Jinhai. A te leckéd is a kontrollról szól," folytatta Lee. „Irányítsd a légzésedet és irányítod a tüzedet. Ez megmutatja majd neked ez hogy működik." Két ujja közé szorította Jinhai levelének közepét és szikra lobbant. „Összpontosíts a tűzre. Tartsd égve a lángot ameddig csak tudod. _Lassan_. Hogy olyan sok időbe teljen, amennyit csak adhatsz, hogy elérje a levél széleit." Lee halványan elsomolyodott. „Semmi baj, ha elrontod. Rengeteg levelet hoztam."

Egyként, a két testvér Lee felszerelésére pillantott. És a levelek papírtasakjára. Suyin elfojtott egy kuncogást; de nem elég gyorsan, és Jinhai az orrát fancsalította rá.

„Ne aggódj. Ő sem ússza meg olyan könnyen." Lee ujjainak egy bökése, egy fuvallatnyi hő-

Suyin nem ejtette el a levelet. De érezte ahogy mindenütt kiveri a verejték, felgyorsul a légzése és a szívverése. _Tűz, ég, nem vagyok idomár_….

„Suyin." Lee hangja hátborzongatóan nyugodt volt. „Tudom, hogy félsz. Ez a lényeg. A harc a legijesztőbb dolog, ami létezik. A tűz még a közelébe sem érhet. _Nálam_ van a tűz, Suyin. Nem hagyom, hogy megégessen. Lélegezz."

_Orron be. Szájon ki. Vedd fel az állásod._

Olyan volt, mint kövön keresztülkényszeríteni a gondolatait. Minden túl fényes volt, túl hangos, túl gyors. Halványan tüzet látott fellobbanni, ahogy Jinhai levegőért kapott, látta Leet átsétálni a pincén, hogy új levelet és pár bátorító szót adjon öccsének. Nem hallotta mit. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy megértette volna, ha hallja.

„Suyin." Lee előtte volt, finoman elfordítva arcát az öccsétől. „Megégetett néhányszor?"

_Nem fogok sírni. Nem fogok_. Duzzadó szemekkel bólintott.

„Szereted őt, de félsz." Lee tartotta tekintetét, megértően. „Semmi baj. Erre van ez. Tisztelned kell a tüzet. De ha félsz, rossz döntést hozol majd, mikor számítani fog. Úgyhogy átsegítünk rajta. Még mindig lélegzel?"

Némán, Suyin újra bólintott. _Be, és ki. Be, és ki_.

„Ez nehéz," mondta Lee komolyan. „Tudom. De azt is tudom, hogy képes vagy rá." A matrachoz vezette. „Úgyhogy újra kezdjük. Így esel, mikor nem tudod használni egyik kezedet."

* * *

Léptek dobogtak szándékosan le a lépcsőn, és Zuko elharapott egy szitkot. _Tovább maradhattunk, mint gondoltam._

„Min. Jia." Meixiang hangja meleg volt, de nem egészen üdvözlő. „Korán jöttetek."

„Miért vannak a kezei Suyinon?" bökte ki Min.

Jia elsomolyodott mögötte. „És miért nem említetted, hogy nem is néz ki rosszul amolyan borzas-„

Felengedve Suyin-t a szorító-fogásból, Zuko kemény pillantást vetett Jiára.

„…Ugh."

_Jah. Ezt gondoltam._

„Ti ketten-!" lobbant fel Suyin.

„Suyin." Meixiang hangja kemény volt. „Bocsásd meg gyermekeim viselkedését, Lee. Mostanra már tudniuk kéne hogy néz ki a teljes-érintkezéses edzés. És hogy nem mindegyikünk menekült meg a háborúból jeltelenül." Megcsóválta fejét. „_Beszélni_ fogunk, később. Nagyon csalódott vagyok mindkettőtökben."

_Mit kéne mondanom?_ Tűnődött Zuko. _„Megbocsátok"? Pocsék hazudozó vagyok. És nem én vagyok, akit Min megsértett. Nem tiszteli a húga képességeit, hogy megvédje a saját becsületét?_

Ugyanakkor, a Föld Királyság nem tanította a nőket harcolni. Milyen elfuserált volt már ez?

Szándékosan hátat fordítva a lépcsőnek, Zuko Jinhai lassan égő leveléért nyúlt. „Azt hiszem mára ennyi elég."

„Aww." De Jinhai átadta levelét, tekintetével még mindig bátyja felé csúszva.

„Ha gyakorolni akarod ezt, előbb kérd a szüleid engedélyét, hogy valaki figyelhessen," szólt Zuko egyszerűen. „És csináld közvetlen egy homokos vödör felett. Úgyhogy ha valami balul sül el, csak annyit kell tenned, hogy leejted." Remélte, hogy nem engedte ki látszani a bántódás döfését. Hozzászokott már a Jiához hasonló reakciókhoz, de Min-

_Ő Jinhai bátyja. Te csak a tanítója vagy. Engedd el._

De az sem tűnt helyesnek. Nem állt szándékában beavatkozni a családi hűségbe, Meixiangnak tudnia kellett, hogy még ha Min nem is-

_Földidomár. Ez nem a hűségről szól. Nem tudom miről… de nem engedhetem, hogy azt higgye csak úgy beronthat a leckéikre._

Persze. Maradj a tervnél. „Volt még valami, amit meg akartam mutatni neked," jelentette ki Zuko. „Ha Wen asszony nem bán egy kis kísérletezést? Valami, amit a professzor mondott, adott egy ötletet."

Meixiang kíváncsian felvonta szemöldökét. „Lássuk hát."

Égő levél még mindig a kezében, Zuko a táskájába nyúlt egy újabb maroknyiért. Az eltakarított padló közepére sétált, meggyújtotta a leveleit az elsőről és a levegőbe dobta őket.

_Mozogj; mint a víz, csak egy kicsit élesebben…._

Keresztülsöpört rajta karjaival. Az égő levelek követték az ívet, saját forró szelükben örvényelve.

_Vonj, de_ finoman. _Nem akarod elővonni a lángot. Azt akarod, hogy hordozza a saját fűtőanyagát_.

Ami egyáltalán nem volt klasszikus tűzidomítás. De tucatszor az Avatárnak hajította Sozin stílusát. _Nem működött_.

_Ki képes oltani olyan tüzet, ami csak chi. De ha valami _ég_ – azzal nem olyan jó._

_És Azula sem._

Az irányítás lassú égésben tartotta a leveleket. De laza fogást tartott a tűzön, nem szorosat, ami egyenesen letépte volna a levelekről. Óvatosan… finoman… tarts mindent mozgásban….

Az örvénylő levelek visszhangozták az örvénylő kezeket. Zuko megfordult és a tűz égő forgószélként csavarodott körülötte.

_Működik!_

A lángok magasabbra szöktek, ahogy szíve szárnyalt; majdnem felnevetett. _Senki sem látott ilyen tűzidomítást. Nem mióta-_

Kuzon óta. Nem tudta honnan tudta. Csak biztos volt benne, ahogy abban is, hogy a nap másnap felkel.

_Kuzon tudott gyógyítani. Ismerte a légidomárokat. Ezt biztosan kipróbálta._

_Dédapám. Köszönöm._

A szél lelassult, ahogy ő is lelassult, kezeit folyató víz mozdulat kezdetébe emelve, a tüzes részecskéket gömbbe gyűjtve kezei közé. Zuko letapogatta a pincét más tűz után, megjelölve saját belső tüzét és Jinhaiét, bármilyen kóbor szikra után kutatva….

És puhán kilélegzett, engedve a tüzet hűvös hamuvá halni.

„Wow," lehelte Jinhai.

Min, jegyezte meg Zuko zord derűvel, hirtelen _egyáltalán_ nem tűnt olyan biztosnak magában.

_Gondolkozz_, késztette a fiatal földidomárt. _Nem érdekel mit mondanak a tanáraid, milyen jó vagy. Én küzdöttem földidomárokkal. Ha te nem harcoltál tűzidomárokkal – hidd el nekem, _nem_ velem akarod kezdeni._

_És én nem akarok harcolni veled. Jinhaiért és Suyinért vagyok itt. Még _érted_ is, te tökfej._

_Nem akarod elveszíteni a családodat. Soha._

Talán Min elgondolkozik majd rajta. Talán Bácsikának lesz jobb ötlete. Pillanatnyilag nem tudta, még mit próbáljon. A földben talán nem volt meg a tűz eltökéltsége, de volt bennük egy makacs konokság, ami egy kiválasztott helyhez tűzte őket; egy erődhöz, egy városhoz, egy nézőponthoz. Nem volt biztos benne, hogyan billentse ki Min-t az „Utálom a tűzidomárokat" álláspontjából elsöprő erő nélkül… és az nem lenne kedvező hatással Jinhai képzésére.

_Hát légy olyan, mint a víz. Térj ki és téríts el. Lásd mi történik._

„Mesélnem kell a férjemnek erről a mozdulatról," tűnődött Meixiang. „Emlékeztet a homokidomárokra, akiket párszor leírt." Biccentett, mintha magának szólt volna. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már nagyon várja, hogy ezt megtárgyalhassa a nagybátyáddal a találom-vacsorán."

„Hogy mit?" kezdte Min. De félbe is szakította anyja éles pillantására.

„Tudom, hogy már a Bácsikám is várja," szólt Zuko udvariasan, szánt szándékkal figyelmen kívül hagyva a levegőben levő feszültséget. Evett már rosszabb ellenségekkel is. És Iroh már nagyon várta ezt, főzésestől, mindenestől.

_Közeleg az évforduló. Kell neki – kell, hogy legyen egy kis idő, míg boldog lehet. Azelőtt._

Elvégre Min nem volt kegyetlen. Csak önfejű és tudatlan. Ezt túl tudja élni.

Meghajlást váltva tanítványaival, Zuko hagyta magát az ajtóhoz kísérni Meixianggal. És megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a hirtelen baljós borzongást.

_Önfejű, tudatlan, és tudja, hogy tűzidomár vagyok. De nem tesz semmit a felfedésemért. Nem tenné ki Jinhait effajta veszélynek._

_Szellemek, bárcsak hinni tudnék benne._

* * *

_Ideges, mint egy kengu-nyúl parázzsal a talpa alatt_, gondolta Huojin bánatosan, szeme sarkából Leere pillantva, ahogy a kamasz _letámadta_ mochi-ját. Nagyon hasonlóan egy okos, de zaklatott Őrparancsnokhoz, aki túsz-helyzetet szed szét.

_Szegény gyerek. Próbálkozik, de tényleg. Egyszerűen csak nem tud normális lenni._

Oh, Lee tudta melyik evőeszközöket használja, és miért; Amaya ennyit adott neki, hogy építsen rá-

„Szóval, mit szeretsz csinálni szórakozásként?" Jia fényes mosolyt lövellt rá, amit csak szemei ébersége árult el.

„Nem szórakozom."

-Egyszerűen csak képtelen volt a csevegésre.

„Mindig ilyen komoly?" suttogta Luli Huojin fülébe táncoló szemekkel.

„Eléggé," mormolta vissza Huojin.

„Aww. Szegény gyerek…."

Az asztal gyerekek felőli végén, a tizenkét éves Lim és a kilencéves Daiyu boldogan csivitelt Suyinnal… és tűrte Jinhait. Ami nagyjából az volt, amit elvárhattál a korukbeliektől, főleg, miután a tűzidomár kis pernahajder ragasztósköcsöggel eredt Daiyu copfjai után pár hónappal ezelőtt.

_Nem igazán hibáztathatom Leet, amiért nincs hobbija_, ismerte be magának Huojin. _A rendelő közt, és hogy megpróbálja a kölyköt távol tartani a bajtól, kinek lenne ideje?_

A vízidomításról nem is beszélve. Oma, Shu és Agni. Ha Lee mindezek tetejébe még edzett is – mikor _aludt_?

„Mindig elfoglalt, az én kisöcsém," mosolygott Mushi. „Megpróbáltam felkelteni az érdeklődését a Pai Sho iránt, de helyette inkább térképeket szeret tanulmányozni. Vagy horgászni, időnként."

„Kár, hogy nem vagytok kinn a flottával," szólt Min szárazon.

„Az megnehezítené a tanulást Amaya mesterrel," felelte Lee egyenletesen.

„Mintha tényleg hiányozna neked," mondta rá Min kétkedve.

„Igen, hiányozna."

_Ajaj_, Huojin majdnem összerezzent, hallva azt az egyenletes, _nyugodt_ hangot. _Nem jó_.

Nem hibáztathatta Amayát, amiért szeretett volna egy szép, csendes estét magának Lee és Mushi egyheti randalírozása után. De most igazán elkelt volna egy jó, nyugodt, ésszerű hang.

Akkor is, Luli nem véletlenül volt ilyen sokáig egy Őr felesége. Felállt, könnyed mosollyal. „Hát, soha nem késő megtanulni egy kicsit szórakozni. Igaz?" Meixiangra kacsintott.

„A vörösrépa már így is szinte kész," biccentett Meixiang. „Akár fel is lehet tépni, ha akarod." Hessegetve intett Leenek, vágyakozó mosollyal.

Az egyenesen _hálás_ pillantás, amit a fiatalember felé vetett nem illett egy kamasz arcára sem, akit kirángat az ajtón egy rakat jókedvű gyerek, tükrözte vissza Huojin savanyúan.

Csakhogy mégis illett. Mert egy nagy név fiának úgy tűnt két fő válasza volt bármilyen fenyegetésre: megölni, vagy figyelmen kívül hagyni. Adva, hogy _valószínűleg_ nem akarta megölni Mint, és a fiatal földidomár lehetetlenné tette, hogy egyszerűen _figyelmen kívül hagyják_… jah.

_És az alapján a Végzet Pillantása alapján, amit Tingzhe viselt, már elbeszélgettek erről. És nem ragadt meg_. Megköszörülve torkát, Huojin arrébb tolta székét, hogy szándékosan nehéz kezét Min vállára nyugtassa. „Jó tanács? Ne csináld ezt."

„Miért?" kérdezte Min savanyúan. „Mert _tűzidomár_?"

„Nem," felelte Huojin laposan, nem engedve el a kamasz tekintetét, ahogy Jia levegő után kapott és a többi felnőtt feszültté vált. „Azért, mert puszta kézzel kettőbe tudna törni. Szó szerint." _Képzett, halálos, és _nagyon _rossz éve van_. „Mi bajod van vele egyáltalán?"

„Ő _Tűz Népe_." Min úgy köpte, mintha káromkodás lenne. „Tudjátok mire képzik a tűzidomárokat."

„Mi igen," mondta Mushi, zöld szemeivel megmérettetve Min-t és hiányosnak találtatva. „De biztosíthatlak, hogy Lee nem vett részt semmilyen Föld Királyság ellen irányuló katonai akcióban. Szembe nézett a hadsereg földidomáraival, igen; de az azért volt, hogy megmentsen engem, miután elkövettem egy kisebb bolondságot. Még így is, életben hagyta őket. Zúzódva és a saját szikláik alatt, de máskülönben bántatlanul." Összefonta kezeit maga előtt. „De _te_ tudod mire képzik a tűzidomárokat? Gyanítom nem. Máskülönben nem tennéd magad akadállyá egy kulcsfontosságú stratégiai cél eléréséhez. A cél lévén," Mushi folytatta Min tiltakozó hangja ellenére, „Jinhai biztonsága és a családodé, és mindannyiunké. Jinhainak muszáj tanulnia, különben az egész családod veszélyeztetve van. Te Jinhai bátyja vagy, és ő felnéz rád. Ami azt jelenti, hogy unokaöcsém roppant óvatosan fontolgatja a választási lehetőségeit a veled való intézkedéssel kapcsolatban."

Jia elsápadt egy kissé. _Megintcsak bizonyságot adva, hogy _sokkal_ okosabb, mint azt a barátainak sejtetni engedi_, gondolta Huojin fanyarul.

„Hagyod, hogy itt üljön és ezt mondja?" mondta Min hevesen, apjára nézve.

„Min," szólt Tingzhe elvásott türelemmel, „nem figyelsz-„

„Óh, de eleget hallgattam. Stratégiai cél? Azt mondod egy tanárnak _tisztelnie_ kell a tanítványait. Hagyod, hogy valaki olyan tanítsa Jinhait, aki mégcsak nem is _törődik_ vele?" Hátratolva székét, Min Mushi-ra meredt. „Minden _rendben_ volt, míg ti fel nem tűntetek! Megmondhatod neki, hogy annyit _fontolgathatja a választási lehetőségeit_, amennyit csak akarja. Én azt fogom tenni, ami _helyes_."

„Min-„ kezdte Meixiang.

„Lámpaoltásra visszajöttem!"

Bátyja kiviharzásának nyomában, Jia gyengén elmosolyodott. „Én… megyek gyakorolni a haiku-mat. Formában kell lennem a versenyre." Udvarias meghajlással az emeletre szökött.

„Oh, _ez_ jól fog végződni," mondta Huojin cinikusan. „Professzor…."

Tingzhe felemelte kezét, józan arccal. „Hidd el, van némi fogalmunk róla, hogy pontosan milyen kellemetlenné is válhat."

„Mi, rosszabb, mint amit már mondtál?" Luli oldalt hajtotta fejét, kielégíthetetlen kíváncsisággal. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz szép, de csak fiúk. Hadd püföljék el egymást egy kicsit, és… Meixiang?"

Megkerülve az asztalt Mushi székéhez, a professzor felesége szomorúan megcsóválta fejét. „Nem hiszem, hogy Lee tudja, milyen egyszerű fiúnak lenni. Vagy tévedek?" Lehajolva, valamit a fülébe suttogott.

Mushi hajszálnyit sem rezzent, de felsóhajtott. „Talán ha nagyobb titokban folytathatnánk ezt a beszélgetést?"

„A dolgozószobám," javasolta Tingzhe. Huojinra és Lulira ráncolta szemöldökét. „Talán jobb, ha nem akarjátok tudni a részleteket. A saját biztonságotok érdekében. Meixianggal már tudjuk a legveszélyesebb részét…."

„Azt hiszem beszélhetünk nevek említése nélkül," szólt Mushi finomkodva. „Hogyha, csakugyan többet kívántok tudni." Újabb sóhaj. „Kimondom. Ha Min csakugyan úgy hiszi, hogy Lee nem tiszteli Jinhait, és így is mondja… lehetséges, hogy nagyon _fájdalmas_ leckét fog tanulni."

* * *

„A Tűz Úr," mondta Huojin haloványan. Luli a kezét szorította, tágra nyílt jade szemekkel. „A _Tűz_ _Úr_ral nézett szembe?"

„A Tűz Úr hadi terme volt," szólt Meixiang keserűen. „Ha úgy döntött sértésnek veszi – igen, állíthatta, hogy Lee tiszteletlenséget mutatott." Tekintete Irohra villant. „Kegyetlen volt."

„Az," ismerte el Iroh szomorúan, visszaidézve csendes, tiszteletteljes suttogását: _Iroh herceg_. „Soha nem szabadott volna abba a terembe engednem kisöcsémet. Rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy nem tud csendben maradni, mikor gyalázatot lát népünk iránt. Tudnom kellett volna, hogy… túlságosan bízik."

„Azt mondta még csak nem is próbált harcolni." Tingzhe elfintorodott Iroh éles pillantására. „Ne hibáztasd érte. Nagyon óvatos volt, hogy ne adjon meg sajátosságokat. De szellemek, látom miért."

„A legjobb döntés volt, amit hozhatott," szólt Iroh zordan. „Nemrégiben értesültem az anyja eltűnése körüli eseményekről." Megrezzent. „Tudtam, hogy fivérem Lee húgát támogatta örökösként. Nem képzeltem milyen messzeségekbe merészkedhet ennek érdekében."

Luli és Tingzhe elsápadt; Meixiang szárazon nyelt. De Huojin….

Huojin _ránézett_, a haragot egy hivatásbeli szándékos fókuszába vezetve. „Úgy gondolod a fivéred segédkezett ennek a véghezvitelében. Hogy megölje Leet."

„Hiszem, hogy kézenfekvőnek találta volna az ilyesfajta halált," mondta Iroh hidegen. „De mivel Lee térdelt, még a Tűz Úr sem találhatott kifogást halálos csapásra." Megcsóválta fejét. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy fivérem ezt roppant kellemetlennek találta. Lee húgát részesítette előnyben, már amennyire tudtam. Hogy mennyire, arra addig nem ébredtem rá, míg fel nem bukkant parancsokkal, hogy visszavigyen minket láncokban… élve vagy holtan." Iroh egyenesen Tingzhe tekintetét kereste. „Ő kiváló tűzidomár. Igazi csodagyerek. Ha egy pillanatot késlekedek, hogy elhárítsam csapását – Leenek _nem_ volt védelme a mozdulat ellen, amit szabadjára engedett. A legtöbben úgy hiszik, hogy olyan védelem nem is _létezik_."

„A _húga_ próbálta…?" Luli reszketett; felháborodásában, nem félelemtől.

_Roppant kincset találtál feleségedben, Huojin_, ismerte el Iroh. _Csak remélhetem, hogy kisöcsém is ilyen szerencsés lesz._ „Kezded, úgy vélem megérteni, kisöcsémnek miért nincs fogalma sem, mihez kezdjen Minnel."

„Oma és Shu." A professzor kezeibe fogta fejét és éles lélegzetet vett. Kihúzta vállait és felnézett. „Ön a harcász, Tábornok. Mit javasol?"

„_Tábornok?"_ szólt Luli és Huojin döbbenten.

„Visszavonult," mosolygott Iroh. „És – várjunk." Lehunyta szemét, érezve a csillapított tűz érzését, sokkal uraltabbat, mint Jinhai apró szikrája. „Valaki épp kopogni készül."

Néhány pillanat múlva unokaöccse ökle koppant az ajtón. „Bácsikám? Professzor?"

Tingzhe felvonta szemöldökét. „Tessék."

Az ajtó kinyílt néhány ujjnyira. „Nem akartam zavarni, csak-„ Zuko arca végigsepert a komoly arcokon és megrezzent. „Mi az a bújj és csússz?"

Ah. „Mint a bújj és robbanj, azt hiszem," felelte Iroh elgondolkozva. „De robbanások nélkül."

„Oh." Zuko még mindig kétkedőnek tűnt.

„És kések nélkül," tette hozzá gyorsan Meixiang.

„Oké." Zuko kissé kevésbé morcosnak tűnt. „Kösz." Becsukta az ajtót és visszavonult.

„_Kések_ nélkül?" préselte ki Tingzhe, míg a másik kettő még mindig tátogott.

„Durván játszunk, drágám."

„Honnan tudta, hogy jön?" érdeklődött Huojin, még mindig az ajtóval szemezve.

„Egy ügyes idomár érzi a közelben levő elemét," közölte vele Iroh. „Minden tűzidomár hordozza magában a saját tüzét. Kisöcsém szintúgy képes érzékelni engem, mikor nyugodt. Ami nem gyakori," ismerte be. „Tehát. Hogy válaszoljak kérdésére, hogy miért vagyunk _itt_, Meixiang asszony…. Kérem legyenek még egy kicsit tovább elnézőek egy öregemberrel." Szellemek. Bizonyos értelemben ez volt a legnehezebb része.

_A gyermekeik élete és az övék függ kockán. Joguk van tudni._

„A párbaj után a Tűz Úr azt mondta, hogy azzal, hogy unokaöcsém nem volt hajlandó harcolni, szégyenletes gyengeséget mutatott," folytatta Iroh. „Száműzték, és elküld- nos. Az egy más alkalomra való történet. Mondjunk csak annyit, a feladat olyan volt, amiről tudtam, hogy Lee soha nem élné túl egyedül. Így hát csatlakoztam hozzá. És reméltem, hogy életben tarthatom; hogy taníthatom, és begyógyíthatom a legrosszabb, fivérem okozta sebeket. És reméltem, hogy a Tűz Népétől távol, talán – esélyt találunk. Valami váratlant, amit a hasznunkra fordíthatunk."

„Azt hiszem erről híres volt," mondta Tingzhe szárazon. „Ami elgondolkoztat, hogy a fivére miért merte futni hagyni és _szabadon_."

„Ah." Iroh elmosolyodott, egy kicsit szomorúan. „De hisz én csak egy szomorú vén kudarc vagyok, aki elvesztette a fiát, a pozícióját és a küzdeni akarását. A fivérem maga mondaná ezt."

„Lee azt mondta, az apja az ön nyakába varrta őt." Huojin szemöldökei leereszkedtek a kellemetlen összegzésben. „Ezt értette, igaz?"

„A fiamat gyászoltam; nem tértem haza, csak hónapokkal azután, hogy Lee anyja eltűnt," mondta Iroh egyenletesen. „Ezt is bánom. Az apja nem védelmezte volna meg a húgától, és senki más nem merte volna. Az a lány… kegyetlen. Élvezi mások fájdalmát. És roppant ügyességgel rendelkezik, hogy elhitesse az emberekkel, hogy olyan ártatlan, mint egy koala-bárány." Felvonta szemöldökét. „Ha megpillantanátok, azt javaslom fussatok. Sebesen."

„De nem juthat be Ba Sing Se-be," tiltakozott Luli.

„Luli asszony, _mi_ is Ba Sing Se-ben vagyunk," mutatott rá Iroh. „Bevallom volt segítségünk, de a stratégia és a taktika a vérünkben van. Lee megtalálta az útját az Északi Sarkra, a jég erődjének legbelsőbb szívébe, _mielőtt_ Zhao betört volna erőivel. Kétlem, hogy saját akaratából menekültnek tudná tettetni magát, de ha fivérem azt parancsolná, _megtenné_. _Hű_ hozzá." Hangja elhalkult, szomorúan. „Ami, bizonyos módon a legszívszaggatóbb az egészben. Fivérem minden hibája ellenére, gyermekei szeretik, és visszatartás nélkül neki adták hűségüket. És ő… kezdek kételkedni benne, hogy valaha is hű lett volna bárkihez is. Még az Apánkhoz is." Iroh egy emlékbe meredt, fájó szívvel. „Főleg az apánkhoz."

„Az apjához? De hiszen az-„ Tingzhe félbeszakította magát, szemlátomást nevekkel és dátumokkal zsonglőrködve fejében. „Oh egek. Ez – nem is találok rá szót…."

„Lee tudja?" kérdezte Meixiang halkan.

Iroh levegőt vett, és sóhajtott. „Igen." Józan pillantást vetett vissza rá. „De én nem tudtam. És évekig, Lee túlságosan félt, hogy elmondja nekem, amit tudott. A nagyapja meghalt. Az anyja, eltűnt és senki sem tudja hová. És már tudta, hogy a húga csak eltávolítandó _akadályt_ látott benne. Nagyon félt, nagyon hosszú ideig. Gyakran dühbe rejti félelmét, ami hasznos lehet, mikor az életedért harcolsz. De tudja, hogy nem tehet így Jinhai körül."

Huojin felnyögött. „Szóval alapvetően a kölyök belül olyan sebzett, mint egy kitett zsizsik-patkány, nem tud a normál csúfságokról, de nem akarja _megölni_ a borz-vakond kamaszotokat, de olyan komiszul harcol, mint egy skorpió-viperákkal körülvett törpe-puma."

„Jó összefoglalás," ismerte be Iroh.

„Hátra fogja kötni Min sarkait és fellógatni egy hídról, igaz?" vigyorgott Luli fanyarul.

Felderülten, Iroh sugárzóan rámosolygott. És érdeklődve Tingzhére vonta szemöldökét. „Sértésnek venné, ha ilyesmit javasolnék Leenek? Sokkal biztonságosabb lenne Min számára mint a legtöbb eshetőség, amit elképzeltem."

„Ugye nem azt kérdi, amit gondolok, hogy kérdez," figyelmeztette Tingzhe, ujjaival nyugtalanul a térdén dobolva.

„Nem azt," felelte Huojin őszintén. „Lee elfuserált és forrófejű, persze. De nem keresi a harcot."

Luli megdörzsölte vállát, bánatos szemekkel. „Kár érte, Min igen."

„Igaz," biccentett Huojin. „Szóval, szerintem amit a tábornok kérdez, az a – hogy is hívják, az ütközet szabályai?"

„Még így is," Iroh meghajtotta fejét. Újra a professzort szemlélte. „Kisöcsém igazságos és tisztességes fiatalember. És úgy is viselkedik. Ha csak valaki értesítene minket mi az _illendő_?"

Meixiang megtartotta békéjét, ahogy férje összefonta karjait és gyanakodva szemlélte Iroht.

Nos. Senki nem mondta, hogy meggyőzni egy földidomárt olyasvalamiről, amit nem kíván elfogadni _könnyű_ lett volna.

_Legalább Zuko jól szórakozik._

* * *

Elterülve fekve az oldalsó szárny tetejének vetett árnyékában, a cserepeknek vetett kezekkel, ahogy egy tört haiku mormolásait hallgatta, Zuko elvigyorodott. A pillanatnyilag Meixiang kertjében elbújó és kereső gyerekek tudták, hogy ott kell lennie valahol, de lefelé néztek, nem felfele.

_Föld Királyság. Heh._

Nos, ez nem volt egészen igazságos, engedett, ahogy Jinhai a kert víztartályai mögé kukkantott, hogy felfedezzen egy sikító Limet. Sok Tűz Népe katona sem tűnt a fejébe venni, hogy _fel_ nézzen.

_Ostobák. A Légi Nomádok nem az egyedüliek, akik elfoglalhatják a magaslatot._

A Dai Li-nek talán volt némi fogalma, azt véve, hogy a tetőről pottyantak egy esernyő-szellem nyomába. És nem volna ez ironikus, hogy legyen benne valami közös azokkal, akik megölnék, ha tudnák valójában kicsoda?

_Szellemekkel küzdenek. Én a Szellem Világba való híd után kutattam. És mindegyikünknek parancsai vannak._

Parancsok, amiket a világ fennmaradó részének többsége gyűlölt. Parancsok, amiket jogos uralkodóik szentesítettek; ha a Föld Király nem tudta, _pontosan_ miben sántikált a Dai Li, hát nagyon is _kellett_ _volna_ neki tudnia.

Igen. Sokkal több volt a közös benne a baljós földidomárokkal, mint gondolni szerette….

_Heh. És ott vannak ni._

Ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy a pár tetővel odébbi árnyaknak integessen. Valószínűleg nem értékelnék.

_És én nagyon is jól elvagyok idefenn_. Játszunk.

És a Dai Li valószínűleg felismerte ezt. Nem csináltak semmit. Bár úgy tűnt, mintha várnának valamire….

Cserepek remegtek meg a kezei alatt és nem mozdult időben.

Égetett agyag szorította körbe, és Zuko érezte több ember rezgését a falon át a tetőre. „Lássuk hogy tetszik _ez_ a mozdulat, Min!" vicsorogta valaki. „Ember, azt hiszed majd pont _te_ leszel Dai Li? Még csak nem is érezted jönni!"

_Kamasz fiúk. Utálom őket. Utálom mindet_, határozott Zuko, megmarkolva a vörösen-izzó dühöt. „Nem vagyok Min," morogta.

„Hé… tényleg nem," egy másik fiú, meglepetten. „Akkor most mit-„

„Nem számít."

_Harmadik hang_, jegyezte fel Zuko, lassan és kontrolláltan lélegezve, ahogy leszorított kezeit a tetőnek simította és felszította a belső tüzet. _Ő vezet. Önelégült_-

„Itt van. Ami a _család_ egy újabb _menekült_ barátjává teszi. Úgyhogy csak át kell adnia az üzenetet."

Még ahogy a cserepek szorosabbra húzódtak is, Zuko somolygott. Le volt szorítva. Nyilvánvalóan nem használhatott tüzet. És hárman voltak.

_Az ő bajuk._

* * *

„Megértem az aggodalmát," mondta Iroh türelmesen, „de-„

A dolgozószoba lámpája lobbant, fellángolva és pislogva. Szándékos mintában.

_Jaj ne._

* * *

A forró cserepek összetörtek, és Zuko kezeinek mozgásterük lett.

_Gyertek!_

Nem kellett látnod elemedet hogy idomítsd. Csak érezned kellett.

Fiúhangok kiáltottak fel, ahogy víz csapta meg őket, és cserép-börtöne meglazult. Csak ennyi kellett neki.

„Menjetek be!"

Hallotta a gyerekek meglepett kiáltásait, de messzi voltak. Három földidomárral kellett elszámolnia itt és most; három fiatal, _ostoba_ kamasszal, akik már megmutatták, hogy képesek halálosan cserepeket idomítani, és odalenn ártatlan civilek voltak-

Ujjai egy hasítása a vízen és két áramlat lebegett a kezei fölött. Idomíts és perdülj és _lélegezz_….

Jég fagyasztott négy lábat a tetőhöz. A harmadik idomár felkiáltott, a lába kicsúszva alóla, és egész végig sikított lefelé.

Ha csak ő lett volna, Zuko teljesen mozgásképtelenné tette volna őket, mielőtt leugrott volna a tetőről. De nem volt, és míg Suyin Limet sürgette és Jinhait vonszolta be a házba, Daiyu a szitkozódó kamaszhoz közelített ártatlan segítő szándékkal-

Vicsorogva, a kamasz félreütötte egy föld-ököllel.

_Rossz húzás._

Zuko alig gondolkozva hajolt el a fej-nagyságú lövedékek elől. A felé irányuló csapások nem a gyerekek felé mentek… és volt még egy oka, hogy a talajon volt a tető helyett. Közelebb volt a víz.

Egy áramlat kicsapott, megkötve elfoglalt kezeket. Egy másik lábakat gáncsolt, mielőtt a kamasz teljesen talpra állhatott volna. Egy második fagyasztó lehelet.

_Le, és ki._

Valami keresztülfütyült a levegőn; majdnem elhajolt előle.

_Dobó cserepek_, érzékelte Zuko az első hasításnyi fájdalmat. Érezte a vér szivárgását, és elhessegette; a fejsebek mindig véreztek és még nem volt halott. _Sötét van, nem láthatnak elég jól, hogy biztosak legyenek engem találnak el-_

…_Fenébe, tényleg_ pocsék _vízfalat emelek_.

Az ingadozó víz lelassította a cserepeket, de nem állította meg őket. Ő ki tudta kerülni, de a gyerekek – fenébe, egyszerűen nem volt jó a védekezésben!

_Hát_ támadj.

Összenyomni a vizet talán nehéz volt, de _mozgatni_ könnyű. Zuko csavarodó hullámba tekerte maga és a cserepek közt, felhasználva a mini-víz-hajtás felgyülemlő lendületét, hogy visszalője őket-

És a jég és testek súlya a cseréptől fosztott, tűz gyengítette tetőn végre _pontosan_ azt tette, amit remélt.

_Reccs. Ropsz._

„A ruháim!" sikította Jia.

És minden cserép _megállt_.

Tingzhe professzor mellette volt, szilárdan állva, mint egy hegy, kezei a _megállj_ formális gesztusában, ami valószínűleg a körzetben minden ujjnyi földet mozdulatlanul tartott, mint a jég. Nem mintha azok ketten immár félig keresztül a tetőn akkora ellenállást tanúsíthattak volna.

„Mit," szólt a professzor szigorúan, „jelentsen ez a vandalizmus?"

„Nem vandalizmus," bökte ki Zuko, visszagyűjtve a vizet egy örvénylő csápba az oldalára, ahogy a két kislány Luli karjaiba csapódott és sírni kezdett. „Azt mondták _üzenetük_ van Min számára."

„Oh, _csakugyan_." Huojin hangja kellemetlen utalásoktól csöpögött, ahogy a megfagyasztott kamaszra meredt. „Melyik finom, _derék_ ifjú úriember bántotta a lányomat?"

Még deresen is, a fiú izzadni kezdett.

„Tűnjetek. Kifelé. A. Szobámból!" Jia tűnt fel ablakában, karjai gonosz, fej feletti ívet írva le-

És két behatolója, karjaik cserepekbe szorulva, kilőtt a tetőjén levő lyukból. És leesett.

Megálltak, alig egy ujjnyira a talajtól. Nem volt könnyű kivenni a lámpa fényében, amit Meixiang hozott, de Zuko elég biztos volt benne, hogy Tingzhe somolygott.

_Mindenki számba véve_, gondolta Zuko. _Bácsikánál van Jinhai és Suyin. Luli asszonynál a gyerekei. Ideje hagyni, hogy az Őrség intézze ezt._

Megkönnyebbülten, visszaengedte a kölcsönvett vizet a vödörbe, és kilépett a tűzvonalból. És elfogadta vizestömlőjét Irohtól egy mormolt „Köszönöm"-mel.

„Nagyon visszafogott," helyeselt Iroh bácsi. „Szép munka."

„Remélem is, Bácsikám," mormolta Zuko. „a Dai Li innen pár tetőnyire északra van."

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés:

Igen, Amaya találkozott az Oroszlán-Teknőssel.

Vannak Rokunak leszármazottai ebben a sztoriban. Csak nem úgy, ahogy a szövegkönyv szerint megtörténik. A szövegkönyv _jókora_ lyukat hagy… hát, egy alacsony, némileg gömbölyded, állati klassz tűzidomár lyukat. Ha az egyedüli ok, ami miatt Zuko a jót választhatja Roku öröksége (mivel állítólag Sozin leszármazottai GGGONOSZAAAAK), mi a _csudával_ magyarázod Iroht?

Egy taktika, amit hasznosnak találok a hosszútávú OC-knél: vegyél kölcsön egy „személyiség magot" egy másik fikcionális karaktertől. Például, Huojin Jim Gordon Rendőrfelügyelőre van alapozva. Tingzhe? Dr. Henry Jones. (Nem Junior.) Amaya, T'raa Saa Jedi gyógyító. És vannak mások. Ha Buffy-feelingetek támadna… igen két karaktert onnan felhasználtam!

Említeném a _megbízhatatlan mesélő_ koncepcióját. Zuko paranoiás… csakhogy nem hívhatod paranoiának, mikor _tényleg_ el akarnak kapni. Azulával nőtt fel, aki _mindig_ _hazudik_. (Kivéve, amikor az igazság rombolóbb.) Mind neki, mind Irohnak az alapján kell gondolkodni, cselekedni, és tervezni, amit a történelmi Avatárokról tudnak (Roku lelőtte Sozint még csak a beszédéért is, hogy mit akart tenni egy birodalommal, végleg. „Nincsenek lehetőségek. Most akarok utoljára hallani erről." És később, közvetlenül fenyegette a Tűz Úr életét.) És az alapján, amit Aanget _tenni_ látnak, nem mondani. Aang lehet hogy szép, békés szöveget mond, úgy is értheti minden egyes szavát – de nézd meg mit _csinál_. Több-hajónyi ember a sarki tengerbe dobása nagyszámú halálesetet eredményez. Véglegesen. És az Északi Levegő Temploma? Hú, öcsém.

Aang lehet, hogy nem akarja visszadugni az embereket négy-nemzet skatulyába – _de Zuko ezt semmiképp nem tudhatja_. Amennyire Zuko tudja, Aang aztán nem az igazság elmondásával _kezdte_.

Végül… Hogy Zuko elkerülné a fő konfliktust Ba Sing Se-ben? Esélye sincs! Emlékezzetek, a szellemek mindig vadásznak rá! Ami meglepően könnyen visszavihet egy eloldalazott cselekményfonalat vissza a kerékvágásba; a rendkívüli egybeesések szövegkönyv szerintiek!


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_Három forma_, gondolta Shirong nagy megelégedéssel reggeli csésze teáját kortyolva. _Három képzett földidomár – nem tapasztaltak, de évek képzésével – és Lee _három formával _lekapcsolta őket. Amiket_ egy hét _alatt tanult_.

Nos… három _vízidomítói_ formát. Amit a háztetőkről látott, valami másra is utalt. Amiért is itt üldögélt ebben a bizonyos teázóban, egyenruhán kívül, arra várva, hogy az egyik alkalmazott jól megérdemelt szünetet tartson.

_Nem az, amit vártam volna, egyáltalán_, tűnődött Shirong, itala utolját kortyolgatva. _De van értelme. Azt mondtam volna, hogy lehetetlen… de szemlátomást itt vannak._

_Bár, ha igazam van – hát, az teljesen más vödör angolna-harcsa, bizony._

Ah. Pao kisétált a bejáraton, ami azt jelentette, hogy célpontja biztonságban volt hátul kinn. Fizetve, a Dai Li ügynök a tömegbe csusszant, fel és ki csusszant pár kézre eső falon, és leereszkedett újra a teázó mögött.

Mushi valahogy cseppet sem volt meglepve, egy hajszálnyit sem moccant. „Jó reggelt," mondta az idősebb úriember barátságosan.

„Az bizony," értett egyet Shirong.

„Úgy vélem unokaöcsém jól írt le," jegyezte meg Mushi. „Bár attól még mindig tévedhetek."

_Nocsak, nocsak; Lee innen veszi_, gondolta Shirong derűsen. Nem mintha a fiatal vízidomár képes lett volna finomkodni, nem az ő vérmérsékletével. De legalább látta Lee miért _ismerte fe_l. „Mivel tudom, hogy Pao olyan zsugori a szüneteivel, mint minden mással… bevallom, mikor Lee kölcsönvette azt a tekercset, arra számítottam, hogy szorgalmasan gyakorolni fog. Soha nem számítottam arra, amit láttam tegnap este olyasvalakitől, akinek nincs tapasztalata az idomítással." Szünetet tartott, szándékosan. „Vagy mondjam inkább úgy, hogy nincs tapasztalata az idomítási _formákkal_."

Mushi felvonta szemöldökét.

„Bocsássa meg ifjonti türelmetlenségemet," szólt Shirong cinikusan, „de hogy kerül két kolóniai egészen Ba Sing Se-be?"

„Nagyon óvatosan," mosolygott Mushi. „Bár ez nem olyan valószínűtlen, amilyennek ön azt hinni véli. Lee és én sok éve elhagytuk azokat a területeket. Olyan okokból, amiket valószínűleg sejthet," tette hozzá szárazon. „A stílusa ilyen sajátos?"

„A legtöbb embernek valószínűleg nem," mondta Shirong nyíltan. „Szép számú vízidomárt láttam már. Megvárják, míg értük mész. Lee egyenest az ellenség torkának megy." Egyenesen felvonta szemöldökét az idősebb férfira. „Ráadásul effektíven. Képzelhetem, hogy nagyon jó tanára volt." _Nem vagy egy ártalmatlan öregember, és ezt mindketten tudjuk. Ami elgondolkodtat, hogy miért teszel akkora erőfeszítéseket, hogy annak tűnj_.

Mushi ránézett, ami egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, aztán végül felsóhajtott. „Hallottam történeteket a Dai Li-ról, amint azt elképzelheti. De unokaöcsém beszámolóját is hallottam önről, és úgy vélem nem kíván ártani neki. Bár, ha ez így van, az elmúlt este eseményei némi magyarázatra szorulnának."

Egyrészt, a Dai Li-nek nem kellett megmagyarázniuk magukat senkinek sem. Másrészről… _ő is megküzdött szellemekkel_. „Lee uralta a helyzetet," felelte Shirong nyersen. „Vagy elég közel volt hozzá. Bár igazából azt néztem Min mit tenne a veszett kis felsőbb-osztályú fiúkkal, akiket feltüntetett. A nemeseink kissé érzékenyek a tiszteletadásra és az illő helyre. Nem mintha _ők_ valaha is lecsúsznának, hogy Dai Li legyenek, de a szellemek óvjanak, hogy egy _menekült_ fiának elég ereje legyen, hogy alkalmassá váljon." Habozott. És megpróbált úgy tűnni, mintha nem tette volna.

_Kérdezz. Soha nem lesz jobb alkalmad._

„Igaz, hogy a tábornokok a Tűz Népénél nem nemesek?"

„Igen, és nem," felelte Mushi egyenletesen. „A legtöbb magas rangú erős tűzidomár, és azok legtöbbje nemesvérű. De nem mind. A taktikai adottság és az idomítási képesség nem mindig található meg egyazon személyben." Elmosolyodott. „Kezdem látni az unokaöcsém miért engedett magához olyan közel. Mindketten kíváncsiak, hogy a dolgok milyenek _lehetnek_. Ha más embereknek születnek. Ha nem lenne háború… vagy háború híresztelései."

_Szép mentés_. „Kíváncsi vagyok vajon Lee hogy született _annak_, aki," szólt Shirong nyomatékosan.

„Lee anyja elrejtette örökségét," Mushi vállat vont. „Véletlenül szereztem tudomást a gyógyítóságáról; Lee nehéz szülés volt. De szeretett sógornőm volt, és nem árultam volna el."

Shirong szemei összeszűkültek, arra a sebhelyre gondolva. „De valaki rájött."

„Nem, nem hinném." Derű villant Mushi tekintetében. „Lee szegényes hazudozó, de jó a titkok tartásában." Felsóhajtott. „Nem. Amire gondol… nem azért történt, mert vízidomár, hanem mert szíve van." Enyhe vállvonás. „Sokat utaztam életemben. Ezúttal csupán… messzebbre utaztunk."

„Már látom Lee honnan szedi az enyhe túlzásait," mondta Shirong szárazon. „Ugye tudja, hogy mindkettejüket letartóztathatnák kémkedésért."

„Lehet," ismerte el Mushi. „Csak arról biztosíthatom, hogy nem vagyunk azok. Mi csakugyan azok vagyunk, aminek látszunk: két menekült, menekülve… attól, ami Ba Sing Se-n kívül van."

És ezzel, elhallgatott. Várakozva.

_Mint Lee. Tudja mikor hagyja abba a beszédet._

_Kik vagytok, igazából?_

De nem volt még itt az ideje, hogy ezt a kérdést szorongassa. _Még_ nem. „Érdekes ember maga, Mushi," jelentette ki Shirong. „Egyszer még el kell beszélgetnünk."

Mushi barátságosan fejet hajtott. „Remélem élvezte a teáját. Megkérdem Pao-t kíván-e több változatot bemutatni az oolong-ból."

Ami azt jelentette, hogy nemcsak hogy Mushi látta őt a boltban, fontolgatta Shirong, ahogy kicsusszant szem elől, de párosította a teákat az arcokhoz. Hasznos szokás bármely boltosnak… vagy kémnek.

_De nem kémek. Senki nem tenne ügynökké valaki olyan _feltűnőt_, mint Lee._

Mushi, viszont….

_Fenébe. Egy utazó. Egy kolóniai, aki tudja hogyan kell harcolni, de be is tud olvadni. Aki _tudta_, hogy Lee anyja vízidomár volt és _csendben_ maradt – van értelme. _Rengeteg_ értelme._

Tehát. Egy lehetséges kém tanítói helyzetben, és egy unokaöcs csendesen, szemlátomást odaadóan érte.

_Fogadunk, hogy Lee-nek kellett volna átvenni a családi üzletet, valaki?_

Egy háztető félreeső sarkába telepedve, Shirong hátradőlt egy kis komoly gondolkodásra. Egyrészről, ez jó hír volt. Lee nem csak fair fogás volt. _Kitűnő_ fogás volt, már kitanítva és felkészítve a kemény döntésekre és lehetetlen helyzetekre, amiket egy ügynök váratlanul a nyakába zúdulva találhat. Más részt….

_Nem hinném, hogy elmondom Quannak, Lee hová valósi. Egyenlőre._

A Dai Li elmeidomítás nem egészen működött azokon, akiknek Tűz Népe felmenőik voltak. Nem úgy, ahogy kellett volna. Agymoshattad őket, igen. Tovább tartott, sokkal tovább, de meg lehetett csinálni. Beültethettél hamis emlékeket, átvehetted az akaratuk feletti uralmat-

De ha bármilyen parancs a hűségük ellen uszította őket, egyszerűen – megtörtek. Ha nem estek össze helyben holtan, napokon belül meghaltak. Mindig.

_Megbízhatunk Leeben, vagy megölhetjük. Nincs középút._

Ami nem volt szükségszerűen elég ahhoz, hogy alkalmatlanná tegye a fiút. Történetileg, nem kevés ember végezte a Dai Li-nál, kifejezetten azért, _mert_ nem hajoltak meg a szokásos bánásmód hatására. És szinte minden esetben, ha elég messze vissza tudtad vezetni az őseiket… nos.

„Ne is viccelődjek róla, bizony," kuncogott Shirong, visszaidézve Lee csendesen őrjöngő kísérletét, hogy eltérítse őt a Tűz Népe örökség bármilyen gondolatától is. „Egy nap, most már látnom _kell_ konttyal."

Egy nap, _miután_ elmondta Quan-nak az igazat. Bár, hogy azt hogyan fogja tálalni, trükkös lesz. Quan elég gyakorlatias volt, hogy bevegyen egy vízidomárt, kolóniai, vagy sem. Long Feng, viszont….

_Ő a vezetőnk. De Kyoshi Avatár a város szolgálatára létesített minket, nem egy emberére._

Egy gondolat, amivel Shirong nem érezte magát teljesen kényelmesen, nem számít mennyire igaz volt. Long Feng kiérdemelte jogát a hatalomra. Harcolt mindükért, majdnem két évtizeddel ezelőtt, visszaszorítva a szellemek egyik legsötétebb hordáját, ami valaha is ellepte a falakat. Shirong maga még mindig hordozott sebeket azokról a borzalmas éjszakákról; Amaya annyin segített, amennyin csak tudott, de az agyaraktól és karmoktól és pióca-szájaktól – amik úgy szívták el a chi-t, mint a vért - legkritikusabban sérültekre kellett tartogatnia erejét.

Az ügynök összerezzent, ahogy az emlék azon egyes sebeket felsajdított. Oka volt annak, amiért nem volt házas. A szaggatott kék forradások, amiket szemlátomást nem hétköznapi fogak és karmok okoztak, hajlamosak voltak a potenciális szeretőket… nyugtalanítani.

Nem. Nem volt kérdéses elméjében, hogy Long Feng megérdemelte pozícióját. De az az ember néha tisztán Ba Sing Se-re koncentrált, mintha a háború tényleg nem létezett volna. Tanúsította ezt az Avatár égi-bölényének elzárása. Ha Long Feng annyira aggódott volna az Avatárnak a Föld Királyra gyakorolt hatása miatt, nem lett volna több értelme elküldeni a szörnyet, és egyszerre megszabadulni a gondtól?

_Csak egy ügynök vagyok. Nem tudom, a tábornokaink mit terveznek. Bizonyára jó okuk van._

És Shirong nem volt hajlamos megkérdőjelezni annak az embernek az ítélőképességét, aki harcolt azért, hogy megmentse mindannyiuk életét, azon a szörnyű hold-sötét éjen. Ehhez képest Iroh tábornok legutóbbi ostroma a béke és harmónia modellje volt a szellemekkel.

_Egy vérszomjas tűzidomárhoz képest tisztán harcolt. Vajon mi történhetett vele, miután felhagyott az ostrommal?_

Semmi jó, a legvalószínűbb, adva, hogy Azulon Tűz Úr úgy tűnt Ozait nevezte ki utódának helyette. És az Ozai Tűz Úr alatti tisztek… nem harcoltak tisztán.

„Az a szegény lány," mormolta Shirong, Lee vonakodó vallomására gondolva. A vízidomár talán nem adott meg véres részleteket… de azokat ki tudta tölteni magának. Sajnálatos módon.

Ilyen dolgok egyszer, kétszer történtek ostrom alatt… de ennél nem többször. Iroh _herceg_ válasza a civileket ért gyalázatra mindig gyors, igazságos és könyörtelen volt. Az _ő_ nyomában nem terjedtek járvány-szellemek.

_Csak tűz, vér és hamu_, gondolta Shirong sötéten. _A fél világot meghódították, és egyszerűen nem_ állnak meg. _Szellemek, de gyűlölöm őket_.

Mégis, úgy találta, a gyűlölet nagyon kétélű kard volt. Annyira nagyon és mélyen gyűlölte a Tűz Népét, gyászolva népe veszteségeit, hogy késztetést érzett a megértésükre – hogy annál jobban tudja őket pusztítani, ha alkalma lesz rá. Tanulmányozott, az archívumokba merült, részt vett azon _nagyon_ kevés tűzidomár kihallgatásán, akiket élve elkaptak….

És egy poros délután az egyetemi könyvtárban csontjáig megrendítette.

_Becsület. Kötelesség. Jótékonyság. Tisztelet. Bátorság. Őszinteség. Tisztesség._

A Tűz Népe alapító elvei, a magától Kyoshi Avatártól hagyott írások szerint.

Nem változtatott semmin. Még mindig gyűlölte őket. Még mindig távol szándékozott tartani hadseregüket Ba Sing Se nehezen megnyert békéjének megzavarásától. Bármely szükséges eszközzel.

De mélyen a gyűlölet alatt, volt valami… nem tudta minek hívja. De furán szomorúnak érződött.

_Egy koloniális vízidomár igazabb az alapelveikhez, mint a saját katonáik_. Shirong felhorkant az irónián. _Nem mintha ez jó érv lenne Quan meggyőzésére_.

De nem Quan volt az igazi gond. Quan is gyűlölte a Tűz Népét. Long Feng….

_Láttam őt rabokat kihallgatni. Nem gyűlöli őket. _Megveti_ őket._

És valami ezzel kapcsolatban nagyon nyugtalanította Shirongot.

_Koncentrálj_, szólt magára Shirong. _Kaptál időt Lee toborzására. Használd. Hagyd, hogy a képességei megnyerjék saját ügyét._

Közben, munkája volt. Talán nem volt járvány a kikötőben, de az ilyen híresztelések nem kezdődnek anélkül, hogy ne lenne mögöttük _valami_. Még nem akadt rá, mi. Egyenlőre.

_Ideje vadászni menni._

* * *

Suyin megint poros matracot ízlelt, és felnyögött. _Megígértem magamnak, hogy nem bámulok_. Megígértem.

Mégis azt tette. Megint. És Lee kihasználta figyelmetlenségét, _megint_, hogy azt, ami egy egyszerű blokkolás-és-kitérés kellett volna, hogy legyen, újabb kínos vereséggé tegye. És ez még nem is kezdte lefedni Jinhai vadul lobbanó leveleit, és vaktában vetett szikráit.

Lee sóhajtott, és felengedte. „Rendben, megállj mindkettőtöknek. Szemlátomást ma egyikőtök sem tud koncentrálni."

De a hangja nem volt gonosz, vagy akár bosszankodó, vette észre Suyin megkönnyebbülten. Csak – türelmes.

„Ez a tegnap estéről szól?" vonta fel Zuko azt a magányos szemöldököt, méregetve őket.

Sarkából, apja letette jegyzeteit és udvariasan megköszörülte torkát. „Megértem, hogy a bácsikád nem akart belemenni a részletekbe a Dai Li-val a körzetben. De 'az unokaöcsém okkal tanul Amaya mesterrel' _jópár_ kérdést megválaszolatlanul hagy."

Lee mély levegőt vett, hagyta elszállni sóhajként. „A szellemek előszeretettel kavarnak be nekem."

„Most viccelsz." De Tingzhe nem hangzott olyan biztosnak magában.

„Csak szeretném," mormolta Lee. Felemelte kezét a sebhelye közelébe, csak egy pillanatig. „Mikor – ez történt – Amaya mester úgy gondolja kiégette a víz nagy részét a szellememből. Így később, mikor segített elrejteni minket – _megfulladtam_." Ízületei elfehéredtek, mielőtt Lee kiegyenesedésre bírta volna ujjait. „Azután a víz csak elkezdett… mozogni, mikor zaklatott lettem." Előrángatott egy gyenge mosolyt. „Látnotok kellett volna Bácsikám arcát."

„Csak képzelhetem," mormolta Tingzhe, kábultan.

„Én is megtanulhatok tökfejeket fagyasztani?" kérdezte Jinhai mohón.

„A jég vízidomítás," emlékeztette Suyin. „Tudom, hogy Lee azt mondta, tudja mozgatni a tüzet más dolgokban, még a vízben is… nem, te akkor szundítottál… mi az?"

Lee mosolygott rá. Tényleg, igazán, mosolygott. „Jinhai? A nővéred egy zseni."

„Az?" kérdezte Jinhai kétkedve.

„Tényleg?" visszhangozta Suyin.

„Hadd hozzak egy fazekat," mondta sietve Lee, és felrohant. És szinte azelőtt visszaért, hogy mindhárman egymásra tudtak volna pislogni, Meixiang egyik nagyobb fém-fazekával félig töltve vízzel. „A szem előtt vagy, szükséged lesz tűzre, hogy visszatartsd az emberek gyanúját. De idelenn csalhatunk. Jinhai, kezeket a fazékra. Lélegezz, de keményen, ne élesen. Told a benned levő tüzet ki a kezeidből. Hőt akarunk, nem lángokat."

Jinhai összeráncolta szemöldökét az összpontosításban, és apró buborékok kavarták fel a vizet, gőz-foszlányok kezdtek szállni.

„Jó. Csak így tovább. És emlékezz ez milyen érzés," irányította Lee. „Ha valaha is jégen át esve végzed, ez olyasmi, ami megmentheti az életed." A homlokát ráncolta. „Van még pár más technika, amit erre tudnod kell, de azokhoz sokkal nagyobb kontrollra van szükséged a tüzed felett, mielőtt elkezdhetnéd." Vállat vont. „Ezt, magában mindenfélére fel tudod használni. És a legtöbben soha nem is számítanak rá. El tudod nekem mondani miért?"

„Öhm…." Jinhai az ajkát harapdálta és megrázta a fejét.

„Gondolkozzatok rajta." Nézett mindkettejükre Lee. „Mi a különbség eközött és a többi mozdulat közt, amit mutattam?"

_Mozdulatok_? Gondolta Suyin zavarodottan. „Jinhai nem mozog."

„Pontosan." Lee az apjára nézett, halálosan komolyan. „Ez az egyik különbség a tűz és a föld között. A földidomításban neked kell mozdulnod. A tűzidomításban a _chi_-dnek kell mozdulnia. Ami azt jelenti, hogy ha tudod mit csinálsz… ha tudsz lélegezni, tudsz idomítani."

„Felperzselted a cserepeket, hogy eltörd őket," ébredt rá Tingzhe.

„Nem láthatták a kezeimet," felelte Lee lényegre törően. „Amint volt elég helyem, hogy vizet hívjak fel, végük volt." Egyenesen Suyinre nézett. „A légzés mozgatja a chi-det. Talán nem tudsz cserepeket égetni, de ha elég képzett vagy, tudom, hogy el fogod tudni törni őket. És nem érdekel milyen erős egy idomár. Ha meg tudod lepni őket, van esélyed."

Suyin nagyot nyelt, megmelengetve és megrázva egyszerre. „Ezért győz tovább a Tűz Népe?" kérdezte apró hangon. „Csak – egyre mennek tovább, folytatják a harcot…."

_Bocsánat_! Akarta mondani, ahogy annyi szem kapcsolódott az övébe. _Nem akarlak megbántani, egyikőtöket sem. Nem tudom, hogy _én_ miért érzek fájdalmat. Csak érzem_….

Lee mégsem tűnt dühösnek. Csak – szomorúnak. És elszántnak, ahogy ingujjába nyúlt és előhúzott egy hüvelyébe dugott tőrt.

_Szép_, gondolta Suyin a szívsajgásán keresztül, befogadva a gyöngyház-berakást, a víz-acélt, ahogy Lee előhúzta a pengét-

_Soha ne add fel harc nélkül._

„Bácsikám azt mondja minden nemzetből merítened kell bölcsességet," mondta Lee, úgy tartva a pengét, hogy világosan elolvashassa. „Ezt életem legrosszabb napjai előtt küldte nekem." Csendben megfordította a tőrt.

_Készült a Föld Királyságban._

„Ha ez nem lett volna, nem jutottam volna el ilyen messzire." Hüvelyébe dugva a pengét, Lee újra eltüntette, és józan pillantást vetett mindkettejükre. „Büszkék lehettek a népetekre. _Minden_ népetekre."

„A bácsikád nagyon szokatlan ember," szólt Tingzhe elgondolkodva.

Halvány mosoly érintette Lee arcát. „Azt hiszem az." Kinyúlt a fazék felé, és bólintott. „Ez elég meleg. Jinhai? Figyelj." Lee kilélegzett, és felszedett-

Egy gömbnyi gőzölgő víz gyöngyözött a tenyerén.

„Vízidomítás," kezdte Tingzhe.

„Nem," rázta fejét Lee. „_Tűzidomítás_."

Suyin szája tátva maradt. _De… ha ő képes… oh, szellemek_.

„Tényleg?" lehelte Jinhai.

„Tényleg," állította Lee. „Ez a mozdulat, amit egy maroknyi tűz összeszedését engedi. Tűz van a melegvízben. Mozgasd azt, és _vele_ mozgathatod a vizet. Ha elég forró."

„Megtaníthatod Jinhainak, hogy _vízidomárnak_ tűnjön," fakadt ki Suyin döbbenten. „Te – ő használhatja ezt _szem előtt_…."

„Nem megmondtam, hogy zseni vagy?" somolygott rá Lee. És apjára pillantott. „Nem tudom mindenre megtanítani forró vízzel. Sokkal nehezebb, mint a tűz. És ha összefut egy _igazi_ vízidomárral, rá fognak jönni, hogy valami hibádzik. De pillanatnyilag az egyedüli vízidomárok, akiktől tartanod kell Amaya és én vagyunk. Szóval…." Mindannyiukra rávigyorgott. „Ki érzi úgy, hogy ki szeretne menni ebből a pincéből?"

Jinhai vidámsága port rázott az ereszekről.

* * *

„Féltél?"

Zuko Suyinre pillantott, miközben Jinhait figyelték, ahogy az kuncogva feldobott egy labdányi forró vizet. „Mikor a víz elkezdett vonzani?" kérdezett rá.

Suyin bólintott. „Arra gondoltam… Tudom, hogy az idomítás fontos Minnek, és Jiának, és Apunak, és valószínűleg neked és Jinhainak is. De ha a világ változni kezdene rajtam… tudom, hogy zaklatott lennék. És arra gondoltam, talán…." Vállat vont szégyenlősen.

„Jinhai nagyon szerencsés," szólt Zuko halkan. _Bárcsak nekem is ilyen húgom lett volna mint te._ „A világ kiesett a talpam alól. Nem tudtam mit tegyek. Mi _legyek_." Lassan kilélegzett. „De nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a dolgok… széthullottak. Úgyhogy továbbléptem."

„Rossz volt," mondta Suyin egyszerűen. „Az Agni Kai után."

Szótlanul, Zuko bólintott. Hátranyúlt, és kicsatolta vizestömlőjét, előhúzva egy vékony fonalnyit hogy az ujja köré csavarja. „Legalább ezúttal javulni sokkal mókásabb."

Lassan, a lány elmosolyodott.

„De nem féltem. Egészen." Zuko vállat vont. „Féltem volna, de csak… fáradt voltam." Elfintorodott. „Ez is megtörténik egy küzdelemben. Nem csak megsérülsz és kimerülsz. Elfárad a szellemed. A bácsikám azt mondja nem szabad egy hónapnál tovább a fronton tartani a katonákat, ha teheted. Az embereknek pihenésre van szükségük. Biztonságban kell legyenek."

„…Miért beszélsz nekem katonákról?" kérdezte Suyin suttogó hangon.

_Megpróbálok gyengéd lenni, Bácsikám. Csak nem tudom, hogy ez elég lesz-e_. „Mert jó vagy, Suyin," felelte Zuko őszintén, visszafolyatva a vizet vizestömlőjébe. „Odafigyelsz. Kérdezel. És nem csak addig gyakorolsz, míg jól nem csinálod. Átismételed a már ismert mozdulatokat, hogy meglásd javíthatsz-e rajtuk. Jó vagy. Ha így folytatod, _nagyon_ jó leszel."

A sötét szemek elkerekedtek. „Nem akarok katona lenni!"

_A szellemeket nem igazán érdekli mit akarunk_. „De meg akarod védeni Jinhait," mutatott rá Zuko. „Tudom, hogy az milyen. Ő a családod. Biztonságban akarod tartani." _Bácsikám azt mondja közülünk való vagy. Hiszek neki_. „Ezt a biztonság kedvéért mondom neked, Suyin. Arra az esetre, ha valami balra fordulna. Arra az esetre, ha _minden_ balra fordul. Ha valami történne és Ba Sing Se-n kívül találnád magad – ne hagyd, hogy bárki is azt mondja neked, hogy a lányoknak nem szabadna harcolniuk. Csak mondd azt, hogy voltak rokonaid Kyoshi Szigetén, ő a _te_ kisöcséd és elmehetnek Koh vermébe kiskosárban."

Suyin rámeredt.

Zuko kissé elvörösödött. _Rendben, nem épp a legudvariasabb módja a kimondásának. De talán megjegyzi._ És ha _ezt_ kiáltja valami túl-hivataloskodó Őrnek, lehet, hogy eléggé megdöbben, hogy fegyver után kaphasson és maga bánjon el a problémával.

_Próbáld újra_. „Suyin – azért mondom ezt neked, mert _tudom_, hogy harcolni fogsz. Úgyhogy tudnod kell hogyan vigyázz magadra. Nem csak harc közben. Előtte és utána is. Utána… utána nehéz." Zuko szárazon nyelt egyet. „Nem olyan, mint a színdarabok és a hős-történetek. Borzasztóan érzed magad. Élsz, és örülsz, hogy élsz – és _ez_, borzasztónak tűnik, mert valaki más már _nem_.

Suyin elsápadt, kezei ökölbe szorultak.

„Azért mondom ezt neked, mert szereted őket." Zuko megpróbálta halkan tartani hangját. Gyengéden. „Mikor szeretünk embereket, közéjük és egy tűzlövedék közé vetjük magunkat. Még csak nem is gondolkodunk róla." Kézbe fogta egyik kezét, megmelengetve a fagyos öklöt ujjai közt. „Anyád tudja ez milyen. Beszélj vele."

Suyin nagyot nyelt. „Ő… egy professzor felesége…."

„Ő az _anyád_. Soha ne kezdj egy anyukával. Visszaharapnak." Elhátrált egy lépést, fontolgatva lehetőségeit. „Csak beszélj vele. Én mindig a zűr közepén voltam. Neki valószínűleg jobb ötletei vannak."

Suyin bólintott, szemlátomást átgondolva. „Szóval akkor most mihez kezdünk?"

Zuko látta, ahogy Jinhai gömbje kezd pocsolyává remegni, és odasétált, hogy érintéssel újramelegítse. „Most rájövünk hogyan lélegezzünk forró vízzel."

Jinhai kiöltötte a nyelvét. De vigyorgott, és drámai sóhajjal leült.

_Okos gyerek._

* * *

„És belégzés," utasította Amaya, víz-burkolta kezét forradásos bőrnek nyomva. Magán érezve Mushi figyelő tekintetét, a hold növekvő erejét a lakáson kívül a napnyugtával, az érintése alatti chi egyenletes lüktetését. Nem olyan gyors, vagy erős áramlás, mint az ép húsban…

_De ő harcos. Lehet, hogy kissé érdes a szélein, de túléli. Még jobb_; virul.

Elégedetten elvette kezét, engedve a vizet visszafolyni egy vödörbe. „Azt hiszem végeztünk."

Óvatosan, Zuko megérintette a perzselt bőr szélét. És megpróbált nem csalódottnak tűnni. „Azt hittem…."

„Gyógyító vagyok, nem szellem," szólt Amaya egyszerűen.

„És ahol a legjobban számít, ott javulás van," jelentette ki Mushi, feltartva egy ujját unokaöccse szemei előtt. „Kövesd."

Amaya hátralépett, ahogy az ősz hajú tűzidomár átvezette unokaöccsét egy teszten, amit talán maga Yugoda is használhatott a periférikus látás vizsgálatára. És elmosolyodott.

„Nagyon jó," bólintott végül Mushi. „A felszín marad, de minden más javult."

Zuko erőt vett magán, és bólintott. „Köszönöm."

_Úgy is érted. De attól még mindig fáj_. Amaya felsóhajtott, és megérintette tanítványa vállát, megvárva, míg az vonakodva a szemébe nézett. „A Vízi Törzseknél egy sebhely nem szégyen jele. Becsülettel és tisztelettel viselik. Azt jelenti túlélted."

„Nem érte meg az idejét, hogy megöljön egy kudarcot," mormolta Zuko.

Amaya visszatartotta magát az összerezdüléstől, még ahogy Mushit látta is befogni bánatát. Az égést egy olyan tűzidomártól kapta, akiben _megbízott_….

_Nem gyermek_, emlékeztette magát Amaya. _Apróbb sok törzsi társadnál, és soha nem lesz neki egy lándzsás testfelépítése, de elég idős már, hogy bizonyítsa magát háborúban. _Tette is_, a nagybátyja beszámolója alapján. _„Bocsáss meg, néha elfelejtem, hogy nem csak egyszerű gyógyító vagy. Vérezett harcos vagy. És egy harcosnak nincs szüksége együttérzésre a sebért, amely nem tudta őt leteríteni."

Zöld szemek csattantak az övéihez, meglepődve. És, a döbbeneten túl, számítgatva.

_Annyira hasonlóak. Mennyi ebből a vér, és mennyi a képzés?_

A kor különbséget jelentett; Mushi hálája szemei csendes fénye volt, míg Zuko egyenesebben állt. „Akkor… megnézem azt a kacsát," hadarta sebesen Zuko, szinte az ajtón kívül, mire befejezte.

„Félig meglep, hogy egyáltalán észben tartotta, hogy hozzon vizet," mormolta Amaya fanyarul.

„Kisöcsém mindig ügyel a fegyvereire," bólintott Mushi. És rámosolygott. „Néha nehéz felnevelni egy fiatalembert. Azok, akikkel utaztunk mind idősebb férfiak voltak, biztosak a képességeikben…."

„És unokaöcséd gyerekekkel való csaták vesztes oldalán állt," sóhajtott Amaya, szórakozottan vizet tekergetve fel a vödörből ujjhegyével. „Ismertem fiatal harcosokat. Jót mond mindkettőtökről, hogy nem keseredett meg. Avatár, vagy sem, nem lehetett könnyű, látni ahogy a néped levelekként félre söpri egy tizenkét éves fiú." Kutató pillantást vetett Mushira.

Az behajtotta fejét, de nem a humor csillanása nélkül. „Egy nap, remélem mindent elmondhatok neked. De egyenlőre… igen. Nehéz volt. Méginkább, mert nem jöttem rá, kezdetben, hogy kisöcsém úgy hitte _képesnek_ _kellett_ _volna_ _lennie_ megfordítani az áradatot. Elvégre ez, amit apja állított, amire számított."

Amaya hátralépett egy kissé, szórakozottan dobálgatva vizet kezei közt, ahogy fontolóra vette ezt a szándékos nyitást, és hogy hogyan lenne a legjobb felhasználni. „Úgy értettem, ahogy mondtam. Egy harcosnak nincs szüksége együttérzésre. _Bosszúra_ van szüksége."

Mushi összefonta karjait, óvakodva a hirtelen mozdulatoktól. „Az nehézkes lenne. Én magam nem hiszem, hogy kezet tudnék emelni saját fivérem ellen, és én nem vagyok hű hozzá. Lee sokkal veszélyesebb helyzetben lenne."

„Több módja van a bosszúnak, mint csak megölni egy embert," felelte Amaya. „Néha úgy érzem, a törzsem találta ki a többségét. Kár, hogy nem közülünk valónak születtél; a főnökünk soha nem tudná mi ütött belé." Felvonta szemöldökét tanító társára. „Képzelem, hogy a terved, hogy létrehozzatok egy menedéket finom bosszú lesz _valaki_ ellen. Szellemek, Dai Li, maga a Tűz Úr – már amennyire tudom, akár mindegyikük ellen. Soha nem vádolnálak azzal, hogy kicsiben gondolkodsz."

Mushi derülten óvatos tisztelettel tekintett rá. „Azokon segítesz, akiknek szükségük van rá. Még a Tűz Népének is."

„Olyan embereken segítek, akik történetesen Tűz Népe," javította ki Amaya. „Ott mentek életet, ahol csak tudok. És a Tűz Népe elpusztítása nem lenne helyesebb a Légi Nomádok elpusztításánál. De még ha a törzsem nem is tanított meg háborút vívni, harcolni fogok, hogy megvédjem az enyéimet." Szúrós pillantást vetett felé. „Vagy Lee talán nem lenne Vízi Törzsbeli?"

„_Lee_ talán igen. De a kisöcsém-„

„Egy és ugyanaz." Amaya visszafolyatta a vizet a vödörbe, visszaidézve leírását a sárkányokról, amiket ő érzett, de nem látott. „Ő is a tanítványom. Jó, hogy van egy nagybátyja; örülök, hogy ott vagy neki. De a víz közösségen alapul. A törzsemből senki sem hagyna egy fiatal vízidomárt ekkorka családdal. Egyszerűen nem helyes."

Homlokráncolva, Mushi felemelte kezét, hogy beszéljen – aztán megtorpant, és félrenézett. Kiejtett valamit az ingujjából, és nézegette a tenyerén levő lótusz-követ, mielőtt újra eltette volna. „Az egyik kisebb faluból jöttél. Nem magáról az Északi Sarkról."

„Oda mentem képzésre, mielőtt távoztam," ismerte el Amaya, meglepetten. „Honnan tudtad?"

„A fő főnökségek, mind Északon és Délen nem számítják a nagybátyakat olyan fontosnak. Az apa vonalán követik az öröklést. Az apróbb falvak azok, ahol nem apát keresnek, hanem az anya fivérét." Elmosolyodott. „Megtisztelt volna, hogy Ursa fivére lehessek." A mosoly maradt, de a zöld szemek halálosan komolyak voltak. „Ezek szerint hiszel a vérbosszúban."

„Te nem?" kérdezte nyersen. „A Tűz Úr nem fogja könnyedén venni ennek a menedéknek a létesítését."

„Nem fogja." Valami megkeményedett Mushi tekintetében. „De okom van feltételezni, hogy egyéb, stratégiailag életbevágó dolgokkal lesz majd elfoglalva."

_Ezt úgy is érti_. Amaya megcsóválta fejét. „Ha el kell hagynunk Ba Sing Se-t elmondod ki vagy?"

„Ha arra kerülne sor, elmondom, mielőtt elmennénk," felelte Mushi halkan. „A kockázat nagy. És sokkal nagyobb lenne számodra, ha elfogadnánk felajánlott rokonságodat." Felsóhajtott. „Örülök, hogy nem kérdezted meg Leet közvetlenül. Hogy megvédjen, elutasítaná. És nem lenne gyengéd."

„Ezt tette veled?" csapott le Amaya.

„Évekig," felelte Mushi szárazon. „Azt hiszem, végre sikerült meggyőznöm, hogy nem szabadul meg tőlem egykönnyen. Újabban sokkal jobb viselkedésű." Enyhe vállrándítás. „Bár részben, ez köszönhető lehet annak, hogy összefutottunk a húgával. Egy dolog elüldözni azt, akit szeretsz, hogy megvédd. Egészen más, hogy majdnem elvegyék tőled, és kétségbeesetten küzdj a megtartásáért."

Ami sokmindent megmagyarázott. De, persze, nem mindent. _Ha valaha is rájövök, hogy csak azért tartasz titkokat, hogy engem elgondolkodtatva tarts, te vén róka, fagyásra fogod kezeltetni magad_, határozott Amaya.

Ártatlanul rámosolyogva, Mushi az ajtóra pillantott. „Hol van?"

* * *

A kiabálás vonta magára Shirong figyelmét, el a lehetséges száradt vérfoltoktól, amiket egy szőnyeg-árus tetőjén talált. Fiatal, férfi-

„Te _fattyú_!"

És szemlátomást őrjöngve harcoló.

„Hagy abba anyám sértegetését!"

Ezt a hangot, Shirong ismerte. _Na és most mi van?_

„Ez a te Leed?" Yunxu, az ügynök, akit beosztottak, hogy vegye át tőle a nyomozást ma éjjel majdnem ébren levőnek tűnt. Ami körülbelül olyan érdeklődés volt, amit a férfi minden iránt mutatott, kivéve a Laogai tó alatti elmeidomár kamrákat.

„Aligha az _enyém_, de igen," ismerte el Shirong. Lekukucskált a szomszéd köz-be, ahol jég csillogott egy dühös test körül. „És ha csak nem tévedek, az ott Jet lesz."

„Gyere ide és harcolj férfiként!" kiabálta a csapzott kamasz, egy falhoz szorítva.

„Erre most válaszolnom kéne?" Lee hátralépett, víz folyva egyik keze körül. „Ébredj fel. Nem győzhetsz. Itt nem vagy _szabadságharcos_. Menekült vagy, akárcsak mi többiek. Nem, várj; te _nem_ vagy. A bácsikám egy tiszteletreméltó teázói dolgozó. Én egy gyógyító tanonca vagyok. Te? Te egy bajkeverő vagy, Jet. Az Őrség egyszer elengedett figyelmeztetéssel. Kétlem, hogy kapnál második esélyt." Hangja lehalkult, csendesre és magabiztosra. „Menj, harcolj a Falon, Jet. Ha gyűlölnöd kell, vidd oda, ahol valami jót is tesz."

„Azt hiszed ott állhatsz és kioktathatsz?" követelőzött Jet. „Tudom mi vagy! Gyilkos Tűz Népe söpredék-„

Víz csattant, ostor-gyorsasággal. Vékony vonal vált el Jet arcán, apró skarlát cseppeket izzadva.

_Tehát a víz-ostoron is dolgozott_, gondolta Shirong elégedetten. _Helyes_.

„Most az egyszer az életedben," mondta Lee halkan és hidegen, „_Gondolkozz_. Ha én egy gyilkos, szadista, Tűz népe söpredék vagyok – aki leszorítva és védtelenül tart téged, és aki pontosan tudja, hogyan szabdaljon szét és hagyja a fagyott darabkáidat ott, ahol csak a dögevő gyík-madarak találnak rá – _miért vagy még életben?"_

Jet állkapcsa megfeszült, de nem jött ki hang.

„Ég veled." Sarkon fordulva, Lee elsétált.

Shirong somolygott, nézve, ahogy Jet hasztalan fészkelődik a jégben. _Van stílusa a gyereknek_.

„Meg kellett volna ölnie," szólt Yunxu érdektelenül. „Ismerem a típust. Nem fogja befogni, míg meg nem hal, vagy elmeidomított nem lesz."

„Akarod, hogy bevigyem?" kérdezte Shirong semlegesen. Az elmék módosítása talán szükséges volt, de nem egészen élvezte őket. Nem úgy, ahogy Yunxu munkatársai tették.

„Nem szükséges." Yunxu majdhogynem derűsnek hangzott. „Minek elpazarolni egy jó felállást?"

Shirong meghajtotta fejét, elismerve ennek igazságát. A szellemek vonzódtak azokhoz, akik már megérintették a szellemvilágot. Ha a lény, amit kerestek ragadozó volt-

_És valószínűleg az._

-Akkor, ha nem volt hülye, vagy elég arrogáns ahhoz, hogy magát Leet támadja meg-

_És valószínűleg nem az. Nem, amíg Lee emberekkel van._

-A következő legjobb egy a Lee idomítása által érintett ember lenne. Egy leszorított, gyámoltalan, _dühös_ fiatalember, elszántan, hogy megzavarja Ba Sing Se békéjét.

„Élvezd az éjszakádat," intett Yunxu, ahogy Shirong távozott.

„Nem," mormolta Shirong, amint biztos volt benne, hogy Yunxu nem hallja. Szellemekre gondolva, és egy bajkeverőből lett akaratlan csalira, és a fiatal vízidomárra, aki kegyelemből tőrt is döfhetett volna Jet szívébe, ahelyett, hogy egy kamuiy zsákmányául hagyta volna. „Nem, nem hinném, hogy fogom."

* * *

„Ezúttal tényleg betetted a lábad, Jet," morogta Szagos, Colossal dolgozva, hogy kivéssék vezetőjüket. Vagy inkább, volt vezetőjüket? Jet nem éppen vette a vezetést úgy ahogy szokta.

Ugyanakkor, talán mégis. De itt vezetni nem olyan volt, mint az erdeifa-faluban. A felnőttek nem hallgattak Jetre.

És adva, amit csinált, Szagos kezdett eltűnődni, hogy vajon neki sem kéne-e….

Ásított, és megrázta magát. Megböködte Colost, mikor az íjász kábának tűnt. Ez nem szundítani való hely volt. Nem Jettel a bajban.

„Túlságosan berezelt, hogy kinyírjon. Biztos sejtette, hogy ti srácok mögöttem lesztek," mondta Jet magabiztosan. „A következő, amit tennünk kell, az-„

Colos homlokon koppintotta.

„Ezt meg miért csináltad?"

„Igaza van," morogta Szagos. „Lee nagyjából annyira volt _berezelve_, mint Sokka. Emlékszel rá? A kölyök, aki nem akart bántani egy öreg fickót?"

„Az a vénember _Tűz Népe_ volt!"

„És akkor?" fakadt ki Szagos. „És mi van, ha Mushi az? Teát készít! Ez minden, amit csinál. Egész nap! Ez kit bánt, he? Gyerünk!"

„Nem hagyjuk a Tűz Népét nyerni! Nem hagyjuk őket egyszerűen…" Jet hangja elkalandozott. Valami suttogni tűnt a levegőben, fagyosan és só-ízűen.

Szagos pillantást váltott Colossal és gyorsabban kezdtek vésni.

Egy karját kiszabadította, és Colos nagyjából kivéste Jet lábait. De az idősebb fiú nem mozdult. Helyette Jet oldalt billentette a fejét, mintha olyasmit hallgatna, amit ők nem hallhattak. „…Apa?"

Jet szülei halottak voltak. Szagos tudta ezt, ugyanúgy, ahogy tudott minden Szabadság Harcos elvesztettjéről. Ahogy azt is tudta, hogy a szél valahogy olyan hangot adott, mint a hullámok moraja a nagy tavon, a hirtelen árnyék felől jőve az utcácska szájától. Egy árny, amit magányosnak érzett, helytelennek… de Jet feléje feszült, kitörve a jég utolját-

„Tűnj innen!" kiáltotta Szagos, és nem érdekelte milyen éles a hangja, vagy milyen ócskának érződtek a kések a kezeiben. Colos erőlködő barátjukat tartotta vissza, és csak ő volt nekik. „Tűnj el! Nem vagy az apja. Hordd el magad innen!"

Valami kuncogott, mint tengervíz köveken. Hosszú fekete nyúlt ki, mint egy kar-

Egy ajtó csapódott ki. „Ejnye már! Mi ez a ricsaj…."

Léptek. Az árnyék közelebb húzódott.

„…Ismerlek én téged?"

Megragadva Jet karját, Szagos rohant. És nem nézett vissza.

* * *

„Elaludtál?" szólt Quan semlegesen.

Yunxu térdre roskadt. „Nincs mentségem."

A hátrahagyott nyomokat tanulmányozva, Shirong megpróbált egyikükre sem nézni. Quan kemény volt, de igazságos. „Azt mondanám van mentség, de lehet hogy nem lesz értelem."

Quan leguggolt, hogy szemügyre vegye a száradó, tekeredett barnát, nem nyúlva hozzá jobban, mint Shirong. „Hínár?"

„Olyan szaga van," biccentett Shirong.

Quan lassan kieresztette lélegzetét. „Nem jó."

Na ez enyhe kifejezés volt. Minden vízi-szellem kiszámíthatatlan volt, és hajlott a végletekre; egy folyam szellem, ami szelíd volt, mint a tej, a lakóival szemben, a hódítókkal szemben halálos lehetett, mint egy tájfun. De minden vízhez kötődő kamuiy közül a tengeriek voltak a legrosszabbak. Legszelídebbjükön is nemtörődömök voltak. Azok, amik elég erősek voltak egy képzett Dai Li elaltatására… hát.

_Igazam volt. Ember-evővel van dolgunk._

Annak kellett lennie. Semmi más nem vonzana egy tengeri-szellemet ilyen messze a parttól. A só kevés volt; az emberi életek úgy voltak egymásra pakolva, mint a szardella rajok a keleti partokon, amik felforralták a vizet testükkel. Magányos, elkeseredett emberek, akiknek fele még csak nem is hitt a szellemekben. A világ egyensúlya fel volt kavarodva, és Ba Sing Se teli volt prédával.

_Néha utálom a munkámat_, gondolta Shirong komoran. „Beszélt valaki a vízidomárokkal a dokkoknál? Nem szellem-érintettek, de idomárok. Talán észrevehettek valamit-„

„Eltűntek," szólt Quan zordan.

„Eltűntek?" visszhangozta Shirong nyugtalanul, ahogy Yunxu végre talpra állt.

„Erőszaknak semmi nyoma," folytatta Quan a hínárt szemlélve, mintha az lángra lobbanhatott volna. „Úgy néz ki, egy hete kezdtek eltünedezni. Jelentéseink vannak, hogy egyesek azt mondták, láttak egy régi barátot és menniük kellett. Mások… olyan, mintha felkeltek volna abból, amit éppen csináltak és elsétáltak volna. Persze, hallal dolgoztak. Senki nem venne észre néhány vízinövényt."

Nem. Nem vennének. „Régi barátok," tűnődött Shirong. „Alakváltó?"

„Valószínűleg." Quan nem tűnt boldognak a gondolatra. Ahogy nem is kellett neki. Ez jócskán leszűkítette a lehetőségek mezejét… de mind, ami maradt, halálos volt.

„És okos," tette hozzá Shirong, félig magának. „Tudja mire sebezhető."

„Vagy ki sebezhető számára," tette hozzá Yunxu egyenletesen. „A víz mindkét irányba vonz."

_Vízidomárok_. Shirong megpróbált nem összerezzenni. „Uram-„

„Már állítottam megfigyelőt Amaya rendelőjére," közölte vele Quan, enyhén felvont szemöldökkel. „Higgadj le."

„Nem hinném, hogy a gyógyító miatt aggódik," szólt Yunxu szárazon. „Még nem tett nekünk esküt, Shirong. Nem kéne hozzá-kötődnöd."

„Nem is," szólt Shirong élesen. „Csak aggódom. Leet nem Vízi Törzsként nevelték. Ha ez olyan szellem, amiről tudnának, fogalma sem lesz róla, hogyan védje meg magát." Quanra pillantott. „És elég jó a kiszúrásunkban. Ha megfigyelőt állítunk rá, észreveheti és megpróbálhatja lerázni." Ami lehet, hogy egyenesen a kamuiy állkapcsai közé kergetné.

„Akkor mondd neki, hogy ne tegye," szólt Quan nyersen. „Ha úgy gondolod, hogy magában tudja tartani. Már csak az kéne, hogy pánik legyen, míg itt van az Avatár."

„Szép kis híd a szellemvilághoz," morogta Shirong. „A rosszindulatú szellemek második kitörése ennyi hét alatt és semmit sem vett észre?"

„Tizenkét éves," felelte Quan szárazon. „És légidomár. A Főtitkárnak gyakorlatilag fejbe kellett csapnia egy kővel, mielőtt észrevette volna, hogy nem kéne a Föld Királyt a falakon kívüli dolgokkal zargatnia. És _szerzetes_. Ha a történetek igazak, templomban nevelkedett, olyan emberek által, akik azzal büszkélkedtek, hogy _spirituálisan éberek_. Valószínűleg mérföldekre nem volt egy rosszindulatú kamuiy sem."

Tény. A spirituális éberség szép és jó volt. De valaminek nagyon meg kellett próbálnia megölnie, mielőtt kifejlesztetted a spirituális _érzékenységet_, hogy tudd, mikor Valami Csúnya ebédre akart.

_Amiért is mi nem vagyunk szerzetesek_, gondolta Shirong fanyarul. „Adva, hogy ez most már egy nagyobb kutatás, uram…."

„Átirányítok ügynököket, hogy vegyék át, és kerestetni fogjuk az Őrséggel Jetet és társait," mondta Quan tárgyilagosan. „Dolgozz az újoncaidon." A barna szemek árnyaltak voltak. „Most nagyobb szükség van rájuk, mint valaha."

* * *

„Általában nem viszek kardokat gyógyításokra," jegyezte meg Zuko, követve Shirongot le egy földidomította folyosón egy nyitott, zölden-izzó kristályos kamra felé. _Egy város a város alatt. Miért nem vagyok meglepve?_

_Várj_. „Víz van odalenn," lehelte Zuko, érezve a rántását, hűvösen a nap érintése nélkül.

„Nem is kevés. Ezért akarom, hogy fel légy fegyverezve," mondta Shirong egyszerűen. „Amíg odakint van valami, ne támaszkodj csak az idomításodra egyedüli védekezésként."

_Soha nem tettem_. „Valami?" kérdezett rá Zuko nyomatékosan. „Nem lehetnél egy kicsit pontosabb?"

„Ha tudnám, már félúton lennénk az elkapásában." Shirong megtorpant, éppcsak kívül egy több kristályos és erősebb fényű területen. „Menj balra és maradj látóhatáron hívül. Hacsak valaki nem lesz túllelkesült és lesz szüksége a segítségedre, jobb szeretném, ha fogalmuk sem lenne az ittlétedről."

Zuko biccentett egyet. „Látni akarod kik figyelnek a földre is, nem csak a szemükre."

Elsomolyodva egy kicsit, Shirong előresétált.

Zuko várt pár lélegzetnyit, hogy Shirong magára vonja a figyelmet, aztán az üregbe lopózott, a kristályok furcsa fél-fényei által vetett árnyékokhoz tartva magát. Kezeit ruhaujjaiba rejtve leült, hogy nézze a zűrzavart; csak egy újabb rendszertelen domborulat az üreg falán. _Azt hiszem nem vettek észre._

Nem mintha ez olyan nagy eredmény lett volna. Az ütközések, az elhajló kő csikorgása és a különböző Dai Li ügynökök barátságos vívása közt, az előtte levő fiatalemberek egy átmasírozó ezredet sem vettek volna észre.

Középen egy alak tűnt szemébe, szorosan kitérve egy hajított kőkesztyű elől. _Min_.

Fenébe. Adva, hogy Shirong azt mondta neki, valami _eheti_ a vízidomárokat, ez trükkössé tehette a dolgokat.

_Csak maradj kinn szem elől_, mondta magának Zuko, titkon felmelegítve vizestömlőjét. Amaya keresztülvezette a tűz helyett vízzel való gyógyításon, de az úgy tűnt mindig kimeríti, ha a víz nem volt meleg. _Döntsd el a mesédet, csináld egyszerűre_-

A hús lassabban mozdult a kőnél, és valaki felsikoltott.

_Hát akkor kezdjük._

* * *

_Legalább négy, akik nem ütik meg a mércét_, gondolta Shirong, azokra nézve, akik a fal mellett sorakoztak, cselekvésből kiállítva. Több, mint négy volt sérült; egyesek azok közül, akiket Lee ellátott igazán ígéretesnek mutatkoztak, csak keményebbre kellett venniük annak megtanulását, hogy _ne_ ugorjanak a repülő kövek útjába. És egyen, azok közül, akit Shirong kiállított, egy karcolás sem volt; az a fiatalember csak meredt kifelé a kövek test-kötéséből, miután a többiek közül egyet szándékosan egy kiemelkedő föld-pillér útjába lökött.

_Az lehet a hadseregé_, gondolta Shirong sötéten. Ha nem bízhattál sajátjaidban, hogy tisztességesen viselkednek gyakorlás közben, egyértelműen nem bízhattál bennük a szellemek ellen-

_Ez meg mi?_

Az egyik lehetséges, aki még talpon volt épp meghökkent, és most Lee felé masírozott csonkítással a szemeiben. „_Te_ meg mit csinálsz itt?" sziszegte Min Wen.

„A munkámat." Rendületlenül, Lee befejezte páciense csúnya mély vágásának lezárását, szín-csillámok kifakulva a vízből, ahogy visszaidomította a tömlőbe. „Úgy tűnik érdekled őket. Gratulálok."

Min szemei összeszűkültek. „Mintha tényleg úgy is értenéd."

_Harag lenne köztük? Mindazon idővel, amit Lee a Wen háznál töltött? Miért?_ Mellékesen, Shirong közelebb sodródott.

Lee sóhajtott. „Igen, úgy. Ha ezt akarod tenni az életeddel, rendben." A távolba meredt. „Legalább valaki élete úgy alakult, ahogy tervezte."

„Nem kéne itt _lenned_," mondta Min feszülten.

„Én azt mondanám, szerencséd, hogy itt van," szólt Shirong nyugodtan, magában kuncogva, ahogy Min megugrott. „A következő társas munka. És úgy tűnik eggyel rövidebbek vagyunk."

„Azt akarja, hogy-„ Min elkapta a szeme pillantását és lenyelte tiltakozása maradékát. „Igenis, uram."

Lee ugyanolyan kétkedőnek tűnt, ha sokkal nyugodtabbnak is. „Acél, vagy idomítás?"

Az egyik túlélő felhorkant. „Azt hiszed tudsz majd földidomárok ellen harcolni _kardokkal_?"

„Tettem már korábban."

Nem kérkedés. Nyoma sem volt a hencegésnek. Csak egy egyszerű, nyugodt kijelentés. Shirong elrejtett egy somolyt, tudva, hogy az ittlévő fiatalemberek fele egyszerűen nem hinné el.

_Az ő bajuk._

Min viszont nem tűnt úgy, mint aki kétkedett volna. _Érdekes_.

„Barátságos mérkőzés," mondta Shirong egyszerűen. „Nem gyilkol. Nem csonkít. Ezeken kívül… tartsátok magatokat és a társatokat egy darabban." A többiek felé intette őket, és nézte, ahogy Bon ügynök kiválasztotta az első rakat párost, hogy küzdjenek.

„Kezdjétek!"

* * *

_Minnek fogalma sincs mit csinál._

Zuko fintorgott, elütve egy repülő követ, ahogy lebukott. Óh, Min tudott földidomítani. Vívásban sem volt rossz. Bár a szemei fehérje kissé túl láthatóvá kezdett válni kényelméhez, és ha a mozdulatai még kiszámíthatóbbakká váltak, Zuko órát igazíthat utánuk.

Ami valószínű az egyetlen dolog volt, ami még egész eddig játékban tartotta őket. Zuko képes volt Min _körül_ dolgozni, tudva, hogy hol _ne_ legyen. Nem volt más lehetőség; Minnek fogalma sem volt hogyan kell társsal dolgozni.

_Legalábbis olyannal, aki nem földidomár-_

Föld remegett a lába közelében. Zuko oldalt csusszant egy nyíló hasadéktól, meglökve Min vállát a sajátjával, hogy figyelmeztesse a közelítő fenyegetésre.

Min megrezzent és föld üvöltött.

_Ne!_

Reflex zárta keresztbe maga előtt a pengéit, hogy hárítsa saját társa csapását; tűzre volt _szüksége_, pajzsra volt szüksége, de _képtelen_ volt-

Víz zúdult le.

Zuko benn tartotta lélegzetét a hullámon keresztül, felemelkedve, ahogy az leapadt, még mindig éhesen csapódva szandáljánál. Min a földön volt és köhögött, semmilyen formában, hogy megvédhesse magát. Ellenfeleik közel sem voltak annyira keményen lesújtva, mint ők; nedvesek voltak és éberek, de lábukkal dobbantottak, hogy felrántsanak köveket ütni-

_Nedves köveket._

Zuko helyben megperdült, kardja hullámokat kavarva fel, ahogyan tűzvihart élesztett volna. Kicsapott, hagyva hogy víz hívjon vizet, szomjazva a _mozgásra_ és _felszíni-lényekre_ és _életre_-

A kő és víz és testek _megfagytak_.

_Én nyerek._

Még nem volt vége. Még lélegeztek. És olyan, de olyan kicsibe telne, hogy víz törjön a kapkodó tüdőkbe és kiszárítson _mindent_….

_Nem!_

Zuko _visszanyomta_ a jeget gőzölgő vízbe, térdére esve formális megadásban. „Shirong! Shirong, itt van!"

„Mindenki állj!" csattant az ügynök hangja, mielőtt a felszabadult kövek rázúdulhattak volna. „Lee! Hol?"

Víz _rántott_ rajta, kegyetlenül, mint az óceán egy rohamozó tájfunban. Ellenségek; ellenségekkel volt körülvéve. De az áramlat viszi majd őt, erősen és biztosan és örökké. Csak annyit kell tennie, hogy becsusszan a hideg….

_Nem! Eressz!_

Csendes, gúnyos kacaj. Hideg és hínár és kegyetlenség és _fogva_ volt, biztosan, mint egy fagyott szökőár. Lehúzva őt, elzárva reményt és szívet a jégbe….

_Ne gondolkodj. Csak csináld._

Szemeit lehunyva, Zuko hagyta lehullani dao-ját. A szája elé emelte kezeit, visszaemlékezve egy másik halálos jégtengerre. És _lélegzett_.

_Tűz lehelete._

Szerencsével a kezei elrejtik az apró lángokat. Nélküle….

Zuko újra lélegzett, küzdve a vérében levő faggyal. _Ha ez az izé elkap, úgyis halott vagyok_.

Be, és ki, és engedjük, hogy a chi a belső lángokat máglyarakássá legyezze-

Valami elpattant, jéglánc szakadt szerte. Zuko összerogyott, alig érezve a durva kőkesztyűket elkapni őt.

„Jéghideg vagy." Shirong hangja hideg volt, mint bármely rajtaütött parancsnoké. „Hol van?"

„A víz," préselte ki Zuko, megpróbálva a kőbe vésett csatorna felé fordulni. „El… szökik…."

„Rajta vagyunk," szólt Bon ügynök zordan, zöld rohamot vezetve a csatorna partjain. „Vidd ki innen a vízidomárt."

Zuko érezte Shirongot bólintani, de nem volt ideje összerezzenni, ahogy az ügynök vállának lett döntve. „Tudok járni!"

„Ki jár?" Shirong tartása arrább váltott és föld lőtt fel alattuk, sziklák válva szét előttük csikorgó morajjal.

_Napfény._

Végigragyogott Zuko idegein, végigégetve jég kísértetein. Kiperzselve a tenger nemtörődöm kegyetlenségének erejét, előásva az aggodalmat és félelmet és a fájdalmát családja széttörésének.

De az _ő_ fájdalma volt. Nem az idegen _dologé_, ami keresztültépett rajta a vízből, szövetségesét valami olyasmivé változtatva, ami elpusztította volna mindüket.

Zuko sebeibe kapaszkodott, és lélegzett.

* * *

Vonakodó léptek. „Rendbe fog jönni?" tűnődött Min.

Shirong felvonta szemöldökét, elfogadva Lee dao-ját a kamasztól. A gyógyító maga karnyújtásnyi távban volt, lehunyt szemeit a nap felé fordítva, úgy meditálva, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

_És talán nagyon is múlik._

„Felmelegedett és nem kóvályog el, hogy megegyék," mondta az ügynök gyakorlatiasan. „Ezeddig ezek jó jelek." Végigtörölve az acélt egy ruhával, hogy megszáradjon, összepattintotta a pengéket. „Remélem hamarosan koherens lesz. Bármilyen nyom, amit ennek a kamuiynek a természetéről megtudhatunk, segítene." Bár gyanította, hogy a gyorsaság többé nem számított. Nem, mikor Bon és emberei üres kézzel tértek vissza.

„Sötét víz," recsegte Lee.

Shirong megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. „Jól vagy?"

„Fázom." Lee megköszörülte torkát és kinyitotta szemeit, hogy körbe pillantson a ritkán használt palota-kertben, ahol felszínre buktak. „De eltűnt. Nem szereti a napfényt."

Shirong bólintott, hozzáadva ezt azon gyér listához, amit erről a lényről tudtak. „Mi még?"

„Olyannak érződött, mint a tenger. Mint letekinteni a mély vízbe, ahol semmi sincs életben, még hínár sem…." Lee megborzongott. „Az óceán közepe. Ahol senki sincs, hogy segítsen. Senki, hogy törődjön vele élsz-e vagy meghalsz. _Egyedül_ vagy."

„Így csalogatja az embereket?" kérdezte Shirong egyenletes hangon.

Lee vállat vont, kitárt karokkal; _honnan a pokolból tudjam én azt?_ „Engem akkor kapott el, mikor – azt hittem túlerőben vannak."

„Mikor Min megütött," mondta Shirong nyersen. _És azt hitted tényleg egyedül vagy_.

„Hé!" tiltakozott Min. „Ő az, akit elkapott egy szellem!"

„A _tartsd egyben a társad_ melyik részét nem értetted?" kérdezte Shirong élesen. „_Okkal_ akartam, hogy Leevel dolgozz." Megcsóválta fejét. „Nem számítottunk támadásra, de tudtuk, hogy történhet valami. A bemutatott képességeid szintjét figyelembe véve azt hittem te leszel a legalkalmasabb partner Lee számára."

Csend. Min tekintete félre siklott, és nyelt egyet.

_Dühös, és megszégyenült_, ítélte meg Shirong. _Helyes_. Elszúrtad, _Min. Tanulj belőle_.

„A vízen keresztül kapott el," szólt Lee halkan. „Rendben voltam a vizestömlőmmel. De mikor… megrémültem, és kinyúltam a csatorna felé… naptalan víz. Ott erős. Meg – megpróbált alárántani. _Belül_. Az idomításomon keresztül." Szándékos lélegzeteket vett. „Meg akart fullasztani mindenkit. Éhes, és hideg és megpróbált – _felhasználni_ engem, az enyém köré burkolva a hatalmát…." Lee hangja elkalandozott és elsápadt.

„Mi az?" kérdezte Shirong ugrásra készen a veszélyre.

„Ezt csinálta." Lee kezei ökölbe szorultak, harag csillogva a tűz-zöld szemekben. „_Ezt_ csinálta, ezért haltak meg, az a-!"

Az ütés a mit sem sejtő földre nem rázta meg Shirongot, bár a pormennyiség, amit felvert, kissé megdöbbentette. De még ez sem torpantotta meg annyira, mint az időnkénti csattanó szavak Lee hirtelen szitok-áradatában; furcsa, tenger-mosta mocskos nyelvezet, ami majdnem arra késztette, hogy betakarja Min ártatlan füleit.

_Te. Jó. Ég. Egy vízidomár, aki Tűz Népe Felső Udvari archaizmusokkal átkozódik_. Felét amit Shirong nem értett, azon emberek furcsa második nyelvének tanulmányozása ellenére. _Szerencséd, hogy már tudom mi vagy._

„-Szüleid bizonyára _holdtalan éjfélen részegedtek_ le-

Shirong szemöldökei felszöktek. „Hátrálj," tátogta Minnek, figyelmeztetően intve kezével, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy a kamasz vette az üzenetet. A Tűz Népe komolyan vette a származást. Hogy Lee azt sugallja amit – te jó ég, bizony. „Ezt láttad már korábban is?" szólt semlegesen.

Lee öklei újra a talajba csapódtak, ízületek csont-fehéren, a harag hő-ködként felszállva róla. De a messzeségbe bámult, összeszorított állkapoccsal, úgy vonva be szökevény hevességét, mint egy horgonyláncot. „Valami hasonlót. Egyszer." A zöld szemek lecsukódtak, fájdalmas emléket idézve fel. „Egy vízidomár – bántani akarta a Tűz Népét. _Hagyta_, hogy egy szellem megszállja. A hajók… azoknak az embereknek nem volt figyelmeztetése, én-„

„_Tűz Népe_ voltak," morogta Min.

_Rossz húzás_, rezzent meg Shirong.

„Emberek voltak!" lobbant Lee. „Mikor a Nyugat Sárkánya áttörte a Külső Falat, engedte az embereknek megadni magukat! Ez – ez a _dolog_-„ Nyelt egyet és folytatta, borzadálytól fojtott hangon. „A vízbe nézel, és csak megtört hajókat és embereket látsz. És nem tudsz rajtuk segíteni. Nem tudsz segíteni senkin…."

_A peremen van. Húzd vissza_. A gyógyító mellé térdelve, Shirong egyik kezét a vállára tette. „Vége," mondta halkan. „Életben vagy. És _nekünk_ segíthetsz, Lee. Ha valami olyan van szabadon itt is, minden segítségre szükségünk van, amit csak kaphatunk."

„De ha ellene fordíthatjuk a-„ kezdte Min.

„Ne is _lélegezz_ róla," szólt Shirong hidegen, tekintetét a kamaszéba fúrva, míg Min elsápadt. „Sőt, elfelejted, hogy ez a beszélgetés valaha is megtörtént. Különben _elfelejted,_ hogy _valaha is_ _megtörtént_. Világos?"

„Igen, uram." De Min még mindig nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.

„Ő nem érti." A harag elpárolgott Lee hangjából; elnyomta a kimerültség. „Úgy tűnik nem tanítják a hadakozás szabályait az egyetemen."

„Mintha a háborúnak lennének szabályai," horkant Min.

„Történetesen, vannak," közölte vele Shirong szárazon. _Bízzuk csak a Tűz Népére, hogy leírja őket. És hozzájuk tartsa magát. Többnyire._ „Amire Lee gondol, a legalapvetőbb, az oka, amiért öngyilkosság lenne Ba Sing Se-nek azt tenni, amit javasoltál. Úgy hívják, a _megtorlás szabálya_." Felvonta szemöldökét. „Röviden, ne tedd másnak, amiről nem akarod, hogy egyenesen visszalőjék az arcodba."

„Az emberek nem keverik a szellemeket a háborúinkba," szólt Lee nyersen. „A szellemek _nem_ _emberek_. Nem ismerik fel a becsületes megadást; még azt sem ismerik fel, ha valaki csak el akarna futni. Tisztelnünk kéne őket, nekik pedig nyugton kéne hagyni minket, hogy folytathassuk az életünket. Többnyire. És ha megsértjük őket, azok után kéne menniük, akik megszegték a szabályokat. _Azok_ után az emberek után. _Kimondottan_." Hangja elhalkult. „Nem mintha újabban tartanák magukat az ő felükhöz."

„A _megszegték a szabályokat_ meghatározása roppant rugalmas lehet egy rosszindulatú kamuiy számára," mondta Shirong szárazon. „Lényegében, Min? A Tűz Népének nem szabad megtudnia mi történt, különben jégen és hamun kívül nem marad semmi az Északi Sark helyén. De ha valaha is megtudják – azt véve, hogy _valószínűleg_ nem olyan őrültek, hogy ugyanezt megjátsszák egy tűz-szellemmel, ennek a vízidomárnak a cselekedetei arra kényszerítenék a Tűz Népét, hogy _minden_ vízidomárt úgy kezeljenek, mintha _pontosan ugyanezt_ a dolgot tehetné."

„Ami azt jelenti, a Vízi Törzsek meghalnak," mondta Lee laposan. „De lehet, hogy te ezt jó dolognak tartanád. Levenné a nyomást a Föld Királyságról. Egy időre."

Min, ahogy Shirong komor elégedettséggel megjegyezte, gyakorlatilag elszürkült. „De – csak védték magukat!"

„Honnan a pokolból tudhatod ezt?" kérdezte Lee keményen. „_Nem voltál_ ott!"

_De te igen_, tükrözte vissza Shirong. _Mi történt? Mikor? Miért nem hallottunk róla?_

És miért volt az az érzése, hogy a kezében tartja a kirakós darabjait, csak nem ismeri fel az éleit?

„A Vízi Törzseknek szerencséjük volt," mondta Lee félig magának. „A Tűz Népe már keresi azt a vízidomárt. Keményen." Shirongra pillantott. „Ha az a dolog megint lerántana, és nem tudnék kiszabadulni-„

„Megtesszük, amit tennünk kell."

Lee bólintott, elfogadva a zord ígéretet.

„Ami még valami, amit fontolóra kell venned, mielőtt fegyverekként gondolnál a szellemekre." Shirong Min-t szemlélte. „A kamuiy, amire vadászunk, mindannyiunkat megölt volna. A Vízi Törzsekből hányan haltak meg amiatt, amit szabadjára engedtek?"

„Szellem, vagy tűz, a halott az halott," tiltakozott Min. De nem hangzott egészen olyan biztosnak.

„Ó nem," szólt Shirong halálos nyugalommal. „Nem, Min. Ha Dai Li akarsz lenni, tanuld meg ezt, és tanuld meg jól. Vannak rosszabb sorsok a halálnál. Sokkalta, de sokkalta rosszabbak."

Ez úgy tűnt elgondolkodtatta a fiút. _Remélem kitart_, elmélkedett Shirong, elcsípve egy palota-szolgálót, hogy kikísértesse Mint. _Megvan benne a potenciál. De ha képtelen belegondolni a következményekbe…._ Az ügynök felsóhajtott.

Lee, jegyezte meg enyhe derűvel, még mindig a napfényben ült. Lélegezve. „Ez egy tűzidomár meditáció, ugye."

Lee feléje pillantott, aztán el. „Segít."

„Nem szereti a tüzet." Shirong biccentett, hozzáadva ezt a tényt a többihez. És megpróbált nem megborzongani. „Haima-jiao."

„Mi?"

„A legrosszabbat feltételezve? Amivel számolnunk lehet." Shirong a homlokát ráncolta. „Nincs sok róluk az archívumban. Tengeri-szellemek és általában túl messze belföldön vannak, hogy vonzzák őket. De Chin, a Hódító idejében egy állítólag követte hajótörések nyomát egészen fel a tavakig. Alakváltók, ragadozók. Általában az elveszett, vagy parton ragadt embereket szedik össze, vagy akik már fuldokolnak. És gyűlölik a napfényt és a tüzet."

„Azt hiszem Amaya körül is lámpásokat fogok égetni," mondta Lee, félig magának.

„Nem árthat," ismerte el Shirong. Szünetet tartott, és szándékolt nézéssel a fiatalabb emberre pillantott. „Ki a vízidomár?"

Lee habozott.

Furcsa. „Azt ne mondd, hogy rokonod…."

„Nem!" Lee elszörnyedtnek tűnt a gondolatra. És kimerülten beletörődőnek. „Nem. Csak… soha nem hinnéd el nekem." Lehalkult a hangja. „Senki sem hinne."

_Nem hinném? Miért ne hin-_

Kirakós-darabok rázódtak össze, és Shirong rettegéssel tekintett következtetés-láncolatára. _Egy vízidomár, akit a Tűz Népe már keresett. Egy vízidomár, akire eleve készek voltak hadseregeket dobni, hogy elpusztítsák. Egy vízidomár, akiről Lee nem hinné, hogy _bárki_ is elhinne ilyen szörnyűséget…._

_Egy vízidomár, akit befogadtunk magába a Belső Gyűrűbe. _Mertelpusztította_ a Tűz Flottát._

Az Avatár.

_Neki kéne lennie a hídnak a szellem világba. Hogy egyensúlyt tartson fenn a nemzetek közt. Hogy _védelmezze_ az embereket._

_Nem szabadna hagynia, hogy a szellemek használják. Soha._

Ám, ha hitt Leenek – és Shirong _hitt_ Leenek – az Avatár pontosan ezt tette.

_És itt van a városomban. Itt_ tartják _a városomban_.

_Mi az ördögöt tegyek?_

Elsőre egyet. „Hazajuttatunk."

Lee megcsóválta fejét, szomorú szemekkel. „A rendelő. Bácsika – még nem lesz otthon."

Gyász, ismerte fel Shirong. „Elvesztettél valakit."

„Hát nem vesztett el mindenki valakit?"

Tény. „Akkor a rendelőbe. Azt hiszem van ott valami, amit vissza kell vinnem."

Lee megdermedt, aztán szándékosan nyugodt arcot vágott. „Amaya mesterrel nagyon hasznosnak találtuk a tekercset."

_Azt hiszed egyszerűen elveszem. Bárki is tartott magánál a bácsikád előtt, ugyancsak gyarlón bántak veled_. „Gyere velem."

Át ajtókon és végig folyosókon; egyesek nyilvánosak, mások egészen bizonyosan nem. Azon Dai Li, akik elég szerencsések voltak, hogy családjuk legyen, máshol éltek. A legtöbbjük számára viszont megfeleltek a palota alatti barakkok, királyuk közelségében.

De nem csak a barakkok voltak idelenn. Shirong az egyik archívumba vezette Leet, és oldalt lépett, hogy lássa az arcát.

Meglepetés. Csodálat, ahogy Lee befogadta a kék, zöld, vörös és narancs kupakokat. Az egész teremnek ki kellett volna gyúlnia az erejétől. „Ezek mind…."

„Kyoshi Avatár jól felkészülten hagyott minket kötelességeinkre," mosolygott Shirong elégedetten. „És azóta bővítettük könyvtárunkat."

Lee elsomolyodott, mormogva valamit magában, ami _kalózok_-nak hangzott. Tüzes vágyakozással nézett végig a tekercsek polcain. „Lemásoltátok ezeket?"

Érdekes kérdés. Különösen, mivel Leenek direkt a régebbi tekercsekből adott egyet kölcsön. „Miért kérded?"

„Lerakatokat kéne csinálnotok. Legalább hármat, vagy négyet. Néhányat a városon kívül." Lee józan pillantást vetett felé. „Ez a legnagyobb kincs Ba Sing Se-ben. Nem szabad, hogy elvesszen, ha… ha valami rossz történne."

Shirong most felnevetett, puhán, tisztázódva egy újabb kérdés azon a _tudásra_ éhező arcon. „Egyáltalán nem Min miatt vagy a Wen háznál, igaz? Tingzhe professzorhoz jártál."

„Szeretem a történelmet." Lee mosolya csendes volt. „Nem mintha megengedhetném magamnak az egyetemet… leckéket adott nekem. Én pedig Jinhait tanítottam."

_Fenébe_. Shirong kemény pillantást vetett rá. „Jinhai vízidomár?"

Lee elfintorodott, elfogadva a rendreutasítást. „Nem akartam elmondani korábban; nem akarom, hogy híre menjen olyan emberekhez, akiket nem ismerek. Az egész család fel van zaklatva. Főleg Min. Azt hitte Jinhai kirúgatja a toborzásból. És az egyetem…."

„Ha tudnák, a családra nehéz idők köszöntenének," ismerte el Shirong. „De tudod, hogy a fiú veszélyben van."

„Nincs kútjuk, Jinhai hatéves és nem engedik ki sötétedés után, és forró vízzel idomít," mondta Lee őszintén. „Valószínűleg nagyobb biztonságban van nálam. _Őt_ sosem jelölték meg a szellemek. És Suyin lángoló lándzsát döfne le a fattyú torkán."

Ésszerű érvek. Akkor is. „Legközelebb szólj, ha van valami, amiről tudnom kell. Majdnem elvesztettünk. Emlékszel?"

„Igazad van," ismerte be Lee halkan. „Sajnálom. Elszúrom, amikor meglepődök."

És azt hallani, hogy egy vízidomár-evő szellem jár odakinn egyértelműen meglepetés volt. Ám legyen. „Legközelebb gondold át." Shirong hagyta magát halványan elmosolyodni. „Ami pedig a lerakatokat illeti… gondolom nem ismerősek számodra a földidomár nyomdászok, ahonnan jöttél." Várt, figyelve.

„Pontos másolatok," ébredt rá Lee. „Amilyen közel csak idomítani tudjátok a látottakhoz. És ha tudtok nyomódúcokat készíteni…." Öröm nyílt a zöld szemekben.

„Sokkal többet csináltunk néhány lerakat készítésénél," értett egyet Shirong szárazon. „Ha azt hiszed, hogy üres kézzel távozol innen, míg egy halálos kamuiy mászkál odakinn, elment az eszed."

Bár egy dolog még mindig zavarta az ügynököt, ahogy Lee majdnem elmosolyodott.

_Mi az ördögöt kerestél te az Északi Sarkon?_

* * *

„Készítettem vacsorát, Mushi bácsi."

Letéve utazó-dobozát és kalapját, Iroh bólintott. _Szóval. Közelebbről figyelnek, mint általában_. Gondolta, hogy gyanított pár árnyat a közeli háztetőkön. „Méltányolom, kisöcsém."

„…Nekem is hiányzik."

„Tudom." Iroh szomorúan mosolygott és odahajolt egy törékeny ölelésre. „Tudom, hogy hiányzik." Aggódó szemekbe pillantott fel. „Mi történt?"

„Sem-„ Zuko látta a pillantást szemeiben és összerezzent. „Valami megpróbált rávenni, hogy embereket öljek…."

„Haima-jiao," szólt Iroh elmélázva kicsivel később, egy botorkáló magyarázat és enyhén odaégett vacsora után. „A csalogató. Igen. Hallottam felőlük." A homlokát ráncolta, szakállát simogatva. „Bizonyára Kaméleon Öbölből jött fel. A nyugati útvonal túl jeges lenne."

„De sötét víz," vetette ellen Zuko.

„Az óceán szelleme sötétség, igen," bólintott Iroh. „De, ha a mesék igazak, a fagya nem a jégé, hanem az élet ürességéé. A víz sivatagjainak szelleme; a melegebb vízé, meleg óceánoké, amikből hiányzik a sarkok és folyó áramlatok gazdag zsákmánya. A haima-jiao a nap érintésén túl tanyázik, örökké éhezve azt, amit sosem kaphat meg. De mikor a nagy tűz visszavonul, felnéz a partokra, és gyűlöl." Biccentett, visszaidézve évekkel ezelőtt tanulmányozott szövegeket. „Tűz az ellensége. Tűz, és család. Végét ígéri a fájdalomnak – de a vég, amit ért örökkévaló. Hazudik, kisöcsém. Ezt soha ne feledd."

„Tudom, hogy hazudnia kell, de…." Zuko nyelt egyet. „Nem tudtam, hogy a szellemek _képesek_ erre."

„A legtöbbje nem," biztosította Iroh. „Amiért is Shirong ügynöknek, mindannyiunk sajnálatára, valószínűleg igaza van. Egy haima-jiaonak meglenne az ereje, hogy a vizet ellened fordítsa." Sóhajtott. „A legtöbb szellemnek nincs meg ez az ereje… és a legtöbb idomár, még a szellemek által érintettek is, nem elég erősek, hogy ilyen sebezhetőek legyenek."

„Nem vagyok erős."

_Mily keveset tudsz_. „Megvan benned az elszántság, hogy tovább hajtsd a húst és csontot annál, ahol mások elbuknak, és elpusztulnak," mondta Iroh nyersen. „Az akaratod erősebb a testednél." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Általában ez előny."

„Tökéletes," morgolódott Zuko. „Szóval akkor hogyan harcolok ez ellen? A sótól csak nevetni fog."

„Tűzzel, és családdal," mondta Iroh erélyesen. Megszorította a fiatalember vállát. „Soha nem vagy egyedül, kisöcsém. Ott vannak azok, akik szeretnek, és akik jót akarnak neked. És ezek nem csak jómagam és Amaya mester. Huojin, Luli, Tingzhe, Meixiang; még az ifjú Suyin és Jinhai is. Törődnek. Még ha én el is vesznék, ők befogadnának."

Zuko nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.

_Azt hiszem nem hibáztathatom. Nem tudja, hogy némelyikük tudja az igazságot. És míg figyelnek minket, nem mondhatom el neki._

De a fiatalember sóhajtott, és megpróbálta félretolni kétségeit. „Nekem is hiányzik," szólt Zuko halkan. „És, nem tudom, hogy a mai jó nap-e ezt elmondani, de amikor megfulladtam…."

_Ping aranyosnak találja Lu Tent._ A halálhoz közel a szellem világhoz közel volt. „Mondd el," szólt Iroh gyengéden. „Mondj el mindent."

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Haima-jiao – „sea horse-scaly dragon/tengeri csikó-pikkelyes sárkány". Szabadon a Kelta _each uisge_ (vízi ló)-re alapozva. Nagyon rusnya egy fráter.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Szerző megjegyzése:

Igen, Zuko átkozottul jól tudta, hogy a Tűz Flotta Semmi Jóban Nem Sántikált az Északi Sarkon. Elméletileg, Minnek tökéletesen igaza volt arról, hogy a Vízi Törzsek csak védekeztek. _Azonban_. Zuko nagyon szereti a népét. És valaki másra irányítani a haragod nagyon emberi dolog, főleg, mikor te magad _borzasztó bűntudatosnak_ érzed magad. Ahogy Zuko érez. Elvégre, ha nem állt volna egy maszkos zsivány Zhao terveinek útjába, Aang soha nem jutott volna el az Északi Sarkra, nemde?

És mindenki számára, aki látni akarja a GAang-et… affelé tartunk.

* * *

_Soha. Többé. Nem hagyom Katarát. Elrángatni engem csajos-cuccosra._

Még mindig bökve a begyét azok a szörnyű lányok a minapról, Toph lesétált a Külső Gyűrű jobbik végébe, az igazságra vadászva egy olyan városban, amit hazugságokra építettek. És remélte, hogy felismeri majd, ha megérzi.

„Kőmunkát keresek," mondta a pillanatnyilag rájuk figyelő Joo Dee-nek, mikor elment. „Épületek, faragványok, kutak…. Tudni fogom, mikor megérzem," mondta türelmetlenül, mikor a borzongató mosolyú nő megpróbálta félbe szakítani. „Az Avatárnak a legjobb földidomár képzésre van szüksége. Nem dőlhetek csak egyszerűen hátra és taníthatok meg Aangnek mindent, amit tudok. Tovább kell keresnem. Hogy meglássam van-e olyan technika, amit nem ismerek."

Ami mind igaz volt. Egyik sem tartotta vissza úgysem a nőt, meg a Dai Li barátait a követéstől. Ami megfelelt Tophnak.

_Én vagyok a világ legnagyszerűbb földidomára. Majd meglátjuk ki a makacsabb._

Így hát itt volt, órákkal később, egy kőfaragó létesítményének hűvösébe sétálva. Kinyúlva idomításával, Toph megérzett márványt, agátokat, kvarcot… és jádét. _Rendicsek_!

„Segíthetünk, Kisasszony?"

„Talán," biccentett Toph a tulajnak, és feltartotta az egyik díszt, amit Katarával arra használtak, hogy lezúzzák azt a szörnyű partit. Trükkös volt, egyenes válaszokat nyerni olyan pillanatokban, mikor biztos volt benne, hogy nem hallgatják le. „Lulival szeretnék beszélni."

„Nem tűnik javításra szorulónak… ugyanilyet keres?"

„A _faragót_ keresem," felelte Toph türelmetlenül. „Csinált valami érdekeset a hibával ennek a jadénak a közepén, és ki akarom kérdezni róla."

„Ebben a jádéban nincs hiba-„

„Nincs olyan hiba, amit _te_ látnál," mutatott rá nyomatékosan Toph. „Hidd el, én érzem. De megcsinálta úgy ezt a darabot, hogy működjön vele. Tudni akarom hogyan." Előhúzta legjobb magasan születetti modorát és összefonta karjait. „Mindketten meg lesztek fizetve időtökért."

„…Erre tessék, asszonyom."

Angolna-ágy tervezésű lakások, ismerte fel Toph, követve a tulajt át a bolton, a családja lakórészébe, és ki egy kertbe, teli kuncogó és leckét tanuló gyerekkel a zöld-illatú dolgok közt. A lába elárulta neki, hogy a falak előtte a tükörképei voltak annak az épületnek, amit az imént elhagyott; a kert volt az egész blokk központja, utcára néző boltokkal és biztonságosan közéjük szorított házakkal.

_Félő emberek. Nem tetszik nekem ez a város. Egyáltalán._

Katarának és Sokkának és Aangnek talán pihenőre volt szükségük, miután átkergették őket az egész világon. Őt viszont nem, és ő a _kalandért_ csatlakozott vad társaságukhoz. Átdobogni új földterületeken. Olyan köveket idomítani igazi rosszfiúk – és nem csak egyszerű ringbeli ellenfelek - ellen, amiket még sohasem érzett, És igen, egy sivatagon való keresztül-menetelésért, vakon és szomjazva, nem tudva, hogy kijut-e élve. A szülei bebugyolálták, mint egy vak porcelánbabát, és ő _ki_ akart jutni.

És mit csinált Aang? Egy ostrom alatt levő városba pottyantotta őket, egy városba, ahol senki sem _hallgatott_ volna rájuk. És most csak várt, remélve, hogy megtalálja Appát és rávegye a Föld Királyt, hogy ténylegesen olvassa el a kérelmét, mikor nem kellett hozzá szemeidnek lenni, hogy lásd, hogy az a Long Feng pasas volt az igazi hatalmon és ő fenét sem akart semmiféle inváziós tervvel.

Avatár, vagy sem, Aang légidomár. Szinte _mindenre_ képes lenne, ahelyett, hogy szembenézzen egy problémával.

_És én még nem tudom mit lenne a legjobb tenni_, vallotta be magának Toph, lábát pontosan a zúzott kavicsra helyezve. _Beverhetek néhány fejet, de ha a többiek nincsenek mögöttem, az mit oldana meg? És Aang sehová sem megy Appa nélkül_.

Kellett, hogy legyen ebből kiút. Csak rá kellett jönnie kit temessen kövek alá, hogy megtalálja.

„Luli!" szólt a tulaj elevenen, ahogy egy viszonylag nyugodt ifjoncok oázisához közeledtek. És árnyék felé, ébredt rá Toph, érezve a hirtelen hűvösséget a levegőben. „Ez az ifjú hölgy szeretne feltenni néhány kérdést a kő-faragással kapcsolatban." Lába mozdulatából vidáman dörgölte össze ujjait érmékre utalva.

_Idióta. Vak vagyok, nem hülye_. „Toph Bei Fong vagyok, a Bei Fong családból," szólt Toph a legjobb társadalmi attitűdjével, vegyítve az egy kereskedő a másikkal való üzletelésének praktikusságával. „Különleges kérdéseim vannak ennek a darabnak a faragását tekintve." Feltartotta a hajtűt. „Úgy vélem körülbelül fél órát igényel az idejéből."

Toph érezte, ahogy a tulaj képe elfancsalodik, ahogy a minden lében kanál rájött, hogy nem maradhat távol a bolti fronttól olyan sokáig. Elrejtett egy somolyt, ahogy amaz dadogott valami alázatosan udvariasnak szántat és elsietett. Megvárta, míg léptei eldobogtak és Lulira vigyorgott. „Mindig ilyen rossz?"

Luli kuncogott, és összeesküvő suttogásra halkította hangját. „Néha? Még _rosszabb_." Füttyentett és négy pár fiatalabb láb futott be a kert különböző részeiről. „Toph Bei Fong, ezek a lányaim, Lim és Daiyu…."

„Szia," valaki korabelitől, és „Eep!" egy néhány évvel fiatalabb lánytól-

„Te vak vagy?"

_Sokkal_ fiatalabb. Kisfiúnak hangzott, bár Toph nem volt egészen biztos benne.

„Jinhai!" Egy idősebb lány hangja; valószínűleg Katara-korú. „Kérem bocsásson meg kisöcsémnek, Bei Fong kisasszony. Próbáljuk jómodorra tanítani, de még nem ragadt meg."

Ami Katara-féle dolognak hangzott. De volt valami más a hangjában, ami felkapatta a földidomár fülét. Valami, amit hallott már, valahol…. „Hé, legalább tudja az igazságot, mikor meglátja." Toph kinyújtotta kezét. „Toph."

„Suyin." A lány _jó fogással_ fogott kezet, nem a lengécske kis lebbentéssel, amit a Ba Sing Se-i felsőbb osztály illőnek tartott. „Ne hagyd magad zavartatni tőlünk, csak látogatóba vagyunk."

„Aww," mormogott Jinhai.

Úgy hangzott, mintha emögött történet rejlene. De úgy is, mintha Jinhai elég éber lenne, hogy ne mondja el egy teljesen idegennek. Toph elsomolyodott egy kicsit és Luli felé fordult. „Te nem vagy idomár. Ezt úgy faragták. Szóval hogy találtad meg a hibát?"

„Hát… először is, az Alma Hegyi jade," mondta Luli gyakorlatiasan, ahogy a gyerekek újra szétszéledtek. „Csodás színe van, de sokukban tényleg van hiba. Általában pont a legjobb zöld kellős közepén…."

Leülve egy emelt kő-székre, Toph hallgatta, ahogy egy szakértő kőül beszél. _Ez_ volt az a fajta dolog, amire meg kell tanítania Aang-et. Nem tanulhattad meg csak a mozdulatokat és gondolhattad, hogy mindent tudsz. Tanulmányoznod kellett az elemedet. Megpiszkálni. Játszani vele. _Hallgatni_ rá. És hallgatni olyanokra, akik tudták mit csinálnak. Idomár, vagy sem.

„…Úgyhogy a hiba kivájása helyett, hogy legyen egy nagy darabod benne egy félszeg lyukkal, vertem egy vágást, hogy kiterjesszem a hibát és hagyjam elhasadni." Fejezte be Luli praktikusan. „A színe nem volt a legjobb, de tetszik, ahogy képes voltam napfoltos levelekké faragnom őket…." hangja elkalandozott.

„Azt érzem," szólt Toph egyszerűen. „Legalábbis érzem, hogy a kő más." Megérintette a tekeredő inda-formát. „Különböző-fajta földek vannak. Egyikük inkább itt van, és kevésbé itt."

Luli ujjai az övéit és a jadét érintették. „Ez sötétzöld." Egy töredékkel balra. „Ez világosabb, majdnem borostyán árnyalatú. És itt megint sötét – várj. Gyere át ide." A napra lépett és egy leveles szárat tartott, ami még mindig menta-illantú volt. „Érezd a levelet. Ahol meleg, az napos; az világoszöld. Ahol hűvösebb, az sötétebb. Ahol száraznak érzed – az barna."

Toph végigfuttatta ujját a mentán, visszaemlékezve a család rezidenciájának kertjeiben eltöltött hosszú órákra. Tudta, hogy a növények hogy érződnek. De hogy hogy néznek ki…. _Vak vagy_, mondogatta mindig anyja. És, _sajnálom_.

Még soha senki nem próbált neki megmutatni valamit. Hogy látni engedje, úgy ahogy ők láttak.

„Tehát érzed a különböző földeket a kőben?" Luli majdhogynem helyben rugózott, ahogy a mentát tartotta. „Tingzhe professzor imádna jegyzeteket cserélni veled. Tingzhe Wen; földidomár régész a Ba Sing Se Egyetemen? Ő Jinhai És Suyin apja; ma azért vannak nálam, mert Meixiang összekevert valami papírokat Jia és Min óráiról, komolyan mondom, nem tudom hogy képesek ott bármit is megcsinálni, már legalább tucatszor elmagyarázhatta, hogy a gyerekek tényleg nem ismerik Bai-t-„

„Nem hinném, hogy olyan jó ötlet lenne," ismerte be Toph. „Egyedül jöttem ide, de fogadok, hogy felszednék egy Joo Dee-t, ha megint megpróbálnék bemenni az egyetemre."

Luli szívverése felgyorsult. „Akkor hát te… látogatóba jöttél a városba."

Toph lehalkította hangját. „Jah. Nem hinném, hogy per pillanat figyelnének-„

„Figyelnek." Majdnem suttogás. „Jinhait megfigyelik."

A gyereket? Miért? „Bajban vagy? Tudok segíteni-„

„A bajjal _élek_." Toph hallotta Luli vigyorát, félelme ellenére is. „A férjem a Városi Őrségben van."

Hatalmas ásítás törte meg a levegőt Luli lakása felől. „Jól hallom, hogy valaki pocskondiázza a jó híremet?"

„Csak az igazat mondom," kuncogott Luli. „Toph szereti az igazságot. Toph? Ez itt a férjem, Huojin."

Szilárd léptek a kavicson; egy biccentés ingása. „Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Toph kisasszony."

És megint hallotta a férfi hangjában, mint ahogy Suyinéban és Jinhaiéban is hallotta. Ahogy legalább a kertben levő kölykök felénél hallotta. „Te-„

Toph ajkába harapott, mielőtt kimondhatta volna. Huojin. _Tűz fém_. A név Föld Királysági volt, de a jelentés és az az akcentus….

_Te Tűz Népe vagy._

„Te nem úgy hangzol, mint a többi ember, akivel a városban találkoztam," mondta helyette.

„A szüleim menekültek voltak," felelte Huojin tárgyilagosan. „Akkor jöttünk, mikor hatéves voltam." Megcsóválta fejét. „Még mindig meglátszik, heh? Lám csak lám."

És ideges volt, egy kicsit, de nem hazudott. Heh.

„Furcsa hely, hogy magadban látogasd," tűnődött Huojin. „A város nem jó hely egy egyedül levő gyerek számára. Nekem szerencsém volt; Amaya gyógyító befogadott, miután a szüleim elmentek." Váltott a súlyán, nyilvánvalóan méregetve őt. „Vannak emberek, akikhez mehetsz, ugye?"

„_Jól_ vagyok," ráncolta a homlokát Toph. „Tudok magamra vigyázni."

„Csak kérdezem. Aggodalmasnak tűntél, ez minden. És hidd el nekem, még az Őrségben is jó ha vannak emberek, akiktől erősítést tudsz kérni."

Toph bánatosan elmosolyodott. „Úgy hangzol, mint Bácsika." Nem csak egy módon. „Jól vagyok. Csak el kell gondolkodnom valamin."

„Köveken?" kérdezte Luli fanyarul. „Vagy valaki kőkemény fejűn?"

„Hé!" tiltakozott Huojin. „Kikérem magamnak ezt a megjegyzést."

Toph kuncogott.

„Olyan makacs vagy, mint a Fal, és ezt mindketten tudjuk," mondta Luli szeretetteljesen. „Úgyhogy most, hogy fenn vagy, álomszuszék… kimész teázni munka előtt? Vagy menjek Mushit szorongatni részletekért?"

„Tudod," szólt Huojin kétkedve, „történetesen Lee képes néhány napot katasztrófa nélkül átvészelni."

„Mondogasd csak magadnak."

„Ki az a Lee?" kérdezte Toph kíváncsian.

„Egy kétlábon járó katasztrófa-térség," felelte Luli élénken. „Szegény gyerek!"

„Luli," nyögte Huojin.

„Vízidomár," folytatta a faragó. „Amaya tanítványa. Igazán rendes fiatalember…."

„De, ha a zűr villám lenne, akkor valaki egy hegytetőre ejtette azt a kölyköt egy vihar kellős közepén, réz-dróttal megkötözve," szólt Huojin bánatosan. „Szóval! Szükség van kisangyalaink terrorizálására, hogy befejezzék a leckéjüket, vagy az anyjukra ütöttek és felelősségteljesek voltak?"

„Olyan felelősségteljesek, mint te, szerelmem."

„Jaj, szellemek, csak azt ne. Mindannyiunknak végünk." Egy gyors ölelés és Huojin a bokrok közé rontott. „Oké! Kinek vannak rendben a könyvei?"

Toph vágyakozva hallgatta a gyerekes kiáltásokat. Nem bánta, hogy egyke volt. Őszintén. De néha….

„Tudod, ha befejezted a gondolkodást, és mégis szükséged lenne segítségre, mi itt vagyunk," ajánlotta Luli. „Erre való az Őrség. És a férjemnek van az egyik legnagyobb szíve köztük. És a legkeményebb feje," kuncogta. „De néha, pont erre van szükséged."

Elszántság. Igen, ez volt a Tűz Népe teljesen. „Igazad van," mondta Toph elgondolkodva. „Néha igen." Felkelve, udvariasan meghajolt. „Köszönöm. Ez igazán segített."

Kiegyenlítve a számlát, Toph visszaindult a Felső Gyűrűbe, csoszogva a köveken, ahogy az elemekről, Long Fengről, és arról gondolkodott, hogy egy olyan városban ragadtak, ami egyre inkább könnyű célpontnak tűnt.

_Aang légidomár. Megpróbál elsiklani a problémák körül. Nem fog szembeszállni Long Fenggel. Katara, Sokka – ők víz. A srác kieszel egy tervet, a csaj pedig oldalba kapja a rosszfiúkat. Csakhogy Long Feng lefedte azokat a szögeket, úgyhogy az sem működne. És én? Lehet, hogy én vagyok a világ legnagyszerűbb földidomárja, de _rettentően _sok a Dai Li._

_Azt kell tennünk, amit egyikünk sem tud igazán._ Támadnunk _kell_.

…_Tűzre van szükségünk._

Bácsika. Szellemek, sokat adna azért, ha Bácsika most itt lenne. A fenébe, még Sercit is elfogadná; Zuko lehet, hogy hajszál-érzékeny volt és nyűgös, de olyan biztos volt, mint a hegyek, hogy tudta hogyan kell olyasvalami után menni, ami nagyobb és randább nála. Belopódzott az _Északi Sarkra_. A Föld Király palotája nem lehetett sokkal nehezebb.

_Álmodozz csak tovább, Toph. Bácsika a Nyugat Sárkánya, nem emlékszel? Valószínűleg az egész hadseregnek első pillantásra porrá-őrölni parancsa van rá. Semmiképp sem lehet Ba Sing Se-ben._

Kár. Akkor is. Ha Huojin Tűz Népe volt, és az a többi gyerek szintén úgy hangzott, mint a gyerekei….

_Talán mégis lelhetünk itt némi tűzre._

Valami, amin elgondolkozhat. Miután a földbe döngölte Aanget egy újabb leckével.

* * *

_Újabb unalmas este_, gondolta Shirong egy víztározó árnyékában gubbasztva egy bizonyos tetőn. Beburkolózott egy kicsit egyenruhájába, ahogy az esti szellő a tavak felől hozott fuvallatot. _Nem mintha valami baj lenne az unalmassal. Figyelembe véve az alternatívát._

Nem tudni hol volt a szellem, az volt a gond. Mindenki feszült volt. Bármennyire is keresték, a szellem makacsul a láthatáron kívül maradt. Bár találták _bizonyítékát_, a lénynek. A fene vitte volna.

Képzelőerőbe és kellemetlen tapasztalatba tellett felismerni a hal-ette hús-cafatokat, amik a Laogai tó partjaira mosódtak. A tapasztaltak számára… a szétrongyolódott májak egyszerre voltak fenyegetés és őrjöngő felbujtás, hogy koponyákat törjenek.

_Ez az izé embereket_ eszik, gondolta Shirong sötéten, a sípot tapogatva, amivel erősítést hívhatott. _Egyenesen a fejünk felett_.

_Jónéhány_ mérges Dai Li ügynök figyelte a tópartot ma este.

_Nem mintha ott kéne feljönnie; nem ha a föld alatti vízereket használja_, ráncolta a homlokát Shirong. _Szellemek, hadd maradjon arrogáns. Hadd higgye, hogy továbbra is gúnyolódhat velünk. Ha megtanult az artézi vizeken át közlekedni, bárhová eljuthat-_

Földies cserepek remegtek meg érzékeiben, ahogy egy ismerős súly mászta meg a falat és guggolt a tetőre. „Az egész környéket figyeled, vagy csak engem?"

Shirong Leet méregette, meghökkenve. „Ah, nos…."

„Mert ha csak engem, Bácsikával épp kigöngyölíteni készülünk a térképeket. És készített teát."

„Kigöngyölíteni a térképeket?" visszhangozta Shirong zavartan.

„Akarsz segíteni érdekes pontokat összeszedegetni, vagy nem?"

„Érdekes hogyan?" Valami egyértelműen ferde volt ma este a világgal. Az emberek egyszerűen nem sétáltak oda Dai Li-hoz!

„Gyere be. Bácsika úgy gondolja talán szeretnél kipróbálni egy kis ginsenget az oolongodban."

Kábán, Shirong követte Leet lefelé.

És igen, Mushi teakeveréke _tényleg_ ízletes volt.

_Furcsa. Olyan nagyon furcsa_. „Honnan tudtad, hogy ott vagyok?" Visszaidézve mi volt a tetőn, Shirong hozzátette, „A víztározó?"

„Nem vagyok annyira jó a vízzel," felelte Lee szárazon. „Valakinek lennie kellett odakint. Csak megnéztem."

„Egy kissé öreg vagyok már a tetőkre-mászkáláshoz," mosolygott Mushi, kigöngyölítve egy világtérképet az asztalra.

_Hát persze hogy az vagy_, gondolta Shirong cinikusan. Persze, Mushi úgy nézett ki, mint aki kissé többet nyomott pár hónappal ezelőtt, de az alapján, amit Leetől látott? Ha a férfi háztetőn akart volna lenni, ott lett volna.

_Szóval rossz pontra jutottak pár hónapja. Vajon mi- Oh._

Ha Lee látta az Avatárt elpusztítani a Tűz Tengerészet megszálló flottáját – igen, két túlélő koloniális _tényleg_ rossz pontra jutott volna. Az egyetlen meglepetés az volt, hogy túlélték, hogy kimásszanak belőle.

_Részletek. Részleteket akarok._

De nem kockáztathatta meg a kérdést. Ha Lee nem bízott benne eléggé, hogy elmondja neki azt az Avatárról – akkor Lee nem bízott benne eléggé. Még.

_Tartsd nyitva a szemed, és légy türelemmel._

Már az, hogy be-invitálták előrelépés volt. Még ha kissé ijesztő is. Ba Sing Se-ben hány ember hívna be egy Dai Li-t teázni önszántából?

_Azért valahogy egész kellemes._

És remek lehetőség volt felmérni kettejüket. Sokmindent elmondhattál az emberekről az alapján, ami a lakásukban volt. És nem volt.

_Kopár idebenn, Mushi bonsai-át leszámítva. Tudom, hogy nem keresnek sokat, de a legtöbb ember költene egy keveset a hely felöltöztetésére._

Nincsenek falra akasztott képek. Sem hóbortos kis lámpácskák, vagy finom ruhák a láthatáron. De ha az ott diszkréten elrejtve Lee alvófülkéjében nem két feltöltött úti-felszerelés volt, megeszi a kalapját.

És a térkép. Nem drága térkép; Shirong látott már nagyobbat és díszesebbet a Felső Gyűrű nemesi házaiban. De az alapján, amit tudott, _pontos_ térkép volt. Azok nem voltak olcsók.

_Alig élnek meg, és a forrásaikat abba fektették, hogy újra futhassanak._

Ami azt jelentette, hogy Lee nem volt paranoid. Valami rossz történt velük… és úgy hitték újra megtörténhet.

Ami Shirongot visszavezette egyenesen az Északi Sarkhoz és mit sem sejtő városához, és hogy mi a csudát tegyen, ha a haima-jiao ráakaszkodik az _Avatárra_…?

Végre felfogott néhány megjegyzést a térkép átlátszó rátétjén, és Shirong megpróbálta nem engedni, hogy szemöldökei felszökkenjenek. Apró javítások, melyik kikötőket kell kikotorni, kinek az erőit látták hol és mikor…. „Mindezeken a helyeken jártatok?"

„Jópáron," felelte Mushi nagylelkűen. Kyoshi Szigete fő kikötőjére böködött. „Az Unagik itt, talán felérhetnek az itteni tavi-kígyóval. Fiatal elefánt-koi-kkal táplálkozik… meg az alkalmankénti óvatlan úszóval."

„Mindig úgy hallottam, hogy az ottaniak őrültek," mormogta Shirong.

„Miért?" csapott le Lee. „Mert megtanítják a lányokat harcolni?"

„Mert azt hitték, hogy kimaradhatnak a háborúból," felelte Shirong egyenletes hangon. „Az, hogy nem esnek útba, csak egy darabig segít. És nincsenek falaik, hogy megvédje őket." _Az Északi Sarknak voltak – nem. Ne kérdezd. Még_. „Szóval… mitől lesz egy hely _érdekes_?"

„Ah." Mushi behajtotta fejét. „Ez, némi vitára adhat okot." Megérintett egy nagy szigetet délkeletre. „A Keleti Levegő Temploma."

Egy pillanatra, Shirong nem hitt a füleinek. „Meg akartok látogatni egy Levegő Templomot? Senki sem tud oda feljutni!"

„Mondja a földidomár," somolygott Lee. „Fel tudsz. Ha igazán akarsz." Átlapozott egy rakat kézzel írott jegyzeten. „Nem tudom. Közel van, de át kell jutni Kaméleon Öblön, és ott flották fognak csatázni. Ha már most nem csatáznak. És keletre van. Az embereknek soká kéne menniük."

„Ez érv a keleti part nagy része ellen," jegyezte meg Mushi. „Emlékezetem szerint az ottani erdők nem olyanok, amiket mi alkalmasnak találnánk, és a csapadék-eloszlások is különbözőek mind itt, és nyugaton. Ami szükségtelen hátrány lenne." Ujjai délre és nyugatra mozdultak, vissza a fő kontinensre. „Gaoling."

„Jobb hely," biccentett Lee, végigkövetve a partot Kaméleon Öböltől nyugatra. „Még így is keresztül kell jutnunk az öblön, és hosszabb út elsőre, de csak egyszer kell átkelni ezeken a parti vizeken. Olyan messzi van a stratégiaitól, amennyire csak lehetséges. Ez segítene." A homlokát ráncolta. „De csendes volt, úgyhogy sok ember van ott. Ami trükkössé teheti."

„Akkor is, lehetséges hely," jegyezte meg Mushi. „Kyoshi Szigete."

„Túl kicsi," jelentette ki Lee. A nagybátyját méregette. „És _azt hiszem_ emlékeznének ránk."

„Nagyon is lehetséges," ismerte el Mushi, tiszta huncutság csillanásával a szemeiben.

„Nem az én hibám volt!"

Mushi felvonta ősz szemöldökét.

„Én- de ő- de ők nem…." A szavak elhagyták Lee-t, és nyögve a kezeibe temette fejét.

„Mi történt Kyoshi Szigetén?" kérdezte Shirong óvatosan.

„Velem? Semmi." Mosolygott Mushi. „De a kisöcsém történt velük. Mondjuk úgy, mindkét oldal… ellenkezett."

„És még mindig egy darabban vagytok?" Shirong Lee-t méregette. „Hallottam, hogy a harcosaik nem gyerekjátékok."

„Nem azok." Lee felemelte fejét, még mindig kicsit szégyenlősnek tűnve. „Jók." Oldalt pillantott, elgondolkozva.

Mushi megköszörülte torkát. „Nem."

„De meg tudnám-„

„Nem hinném."

„De ők tényleg-„

„Amilyen ügyesek, világossá tették álláspontjukat ebben a háborúban," jelentette ki Mushi. „Rendkívüli finomságú jómodor kéne hozzá, hogy egyáltalán fontolóra vegyék a kérésünket, és mikor a diplomáciára kerül sor…."

„Finom, az nem vagy," tette hozzá Shirong szárazon. Fontolóra vette az eddig említett helyeket, és a homlokát ráncolta. _Nem csak látogatni való helyet keresnek. Mit keresnek?_

„A Déli Levegő Temploma," javasolta Mushi.

„_Nem."_ Borzongott meg Lee.

„Egyetértek," ismerte be Mushi. Shirong-ra pillantott. „Korábban is kellemetlen látogatás volt, de most, hogy tudjuk sebezhető vagy egyes szellemekkel szemben… Nem tudom, hogy Sozin Tűz Úr parancsnokai mit képzeltek, hogy oly sokakat temetési máglya nélkül hagytak. Annak kockázata, hogy sötétedés után ott maradjunk, túl nagy lenne."

Shirong újra tanulmányozta a térképet, előcincálva régi történelem-leckéket. Ami keveset a polgároknak hivatalosan megtanítottak a háborúról a Tűz Népe Föld Királyság elleni támadásaira koncentrált. _De itt kezdődött. A Levegő Templomaiban_. „Száz év telt el…."

„Egyes termekben a csontok még mindig olyan sűrűn hevernek, mint a lekaszált búza," szólt Mushi komoran. „Nem kellemes fontolóra venni, hogy esetleg rokonaid lehettek azok közt, akik ilyes támadásokat véghez vittek."

Szeme sarkából, Shirong Leet figyelte, megpróbálva elkapni az érzelmeket azon a sebhelyes arcon. Düh, bűntudat, gyász… elszántság.

_Úgy gondolja, amit a Tűz Népe tett helytelen. És tenni akar valamit ellene._

Hogy pontosan mit gondolt Lee, mit tehet, arról Shirongnak ötlete sem volt. Lee csak egy tizenéves volt.

_Ugyanakkor, az Avatár alig több gyereknél. Ezek ketten bejutottak Ba Sing Se-be. Bármit is terveznek, nem akarnék ellenük fogadni_. „Még mindig azt próbálom megfogni, mit tartotok érdekesnek."

Mushi mosolya derűt rejtett és kihívást. „A Nyugati Levegő Temploma."

„A fejjel-lefelét időbe telne megszokni," elmélkedett Lee. „Jó elhelyezkedésű, de nem biztos, hogy olyan helyen akarnánk lenni, ahová egyenesen lemászhatsz. De talán." Megérintette a térképet. „Nyugat felé mennénk a tavakon át. Az talán biztonságosabb lenne."

„És az az út más lehetőségekhez vezet," ismerte el Mushi. „Taku."

„Pohuai Erődítménye," hárított Lee.

„Igen… bár úgy vélem valaki megmutatta, hogy nem a legbiztonságosabb erődök egyike," kuncogott Mushi.

Shirong bámult. Mushi visszamosolygott. És Lee megpróbált bárhová máshová nézni.

_Betört a Pohuai Erődítménybe?_

És még élt, hogy mesélhessen róla. Hihetetlen. „Mushi," kérdezte Shirong nyersen, „mire tanítottad te ezt a fiút?"

„Mindenre, amit hajlandó volt megtanulni," felelte Mushi roppant megelégedéssel. „Bár a dicsőség egy része nem az enyém. A lopódzás művészetei soha nem tartoztak a specialitásaim közé."

Lee, észrevételezte Shirong fanyarul, pirult. „Tudtad?" mormogta a vízidomár.

„Nem kevés alvást vesztettem az aggódás miatt," válaszolta Mushi halkan. „De tudtam, hogy nem kísérelted volna meg, ha nem lettél volna biztos benne, hogy _képes_ vagy rá." Csendes büszkeséggel szemlélte Leet. „Rád támaszkodom, hogy azt tedd, amit helyesnek hiszel. És bízom, hogy óvatosan teszel majd úgy, és illő tervezéssel."

Dicséret és dorgálás egyben, ítélte meg Shirong, látva Lee füleit elvörösödni. Másrészről, hajlott volna, hogy rászóljon Mushira, hogy engedjen egy kicsit; a fiú tizenhat volt. Másrészről….

_Ha _Pohuai Erőd_ szintűeket kockáztat, csodálom, hogy Mushi nem zárta be egy szobába, hogy lenyugodjon_.

Nem csoda, hogy Mushi a földig akarta Leet dolgoztatni magát. Szellemek a tudói, egyébként milyen bajba botlana, ha nem tette volna.

„Szóval… a következő Gaipan volt?" nyögte Lee.

„Tűz népe terület, az elmúlt pár év óta," mutatott rá Shirong.

„És szemlátomást hajlamos az áradásokra," tűnődött Mushi. „Egy a közelében levő felföld talán ígéretes lehet, de…." Vállat vont, és ujjával a hegyes partvidéket követte, majdnem a kontinens legészakibb pontjáig. „Aztán, ott van ez."

„Fagyos," jegyezte meg Shirong szárazon. _Egyszer sikerült eljutnod az Északi Sarktól. Miért mennél újra ilyen közel? Még ha van is egy szakasznyi óceán közte_.

„Nem annyira, mint gondolnád," szólt Lee komolyan. „Havazik odafenn, és a téli éjek sötétek… de ahhoz képest amilyen magasan van, a hegytetők _melegek_." A homlokát ráncolta és bólintott. „Legalább olyan meleg, mint Ba Sing Se."

Shirong Mushira pillantott, meglepetten. „Hogy lehetséges ez?"

„Véletlen légáramlatok, úgy tűnik," közölte vele az idősebb férfi. „Bár azt is gyanítom, hogy ez a hegy itt, vulkanikus lehet." A térképet böködte enyhén nyugatabbra. „A természetes gáz a hegylánc alatt veszélyes lehet, ha valaki túl mélyen váj a földbe… de ez maga előny is lehet, megfelelő felhasználással."

„Nem a Templom." Mosolygott Lee fanyarul. „A szomszédja."

„Valaha megművelt volt, újra az lehetne," értett egyet Mushi. „Mégis elég távol lenne a jelenlegi lakóktól, hogy ne zavarjon."

„Várjunk, várjunk, várjunk." Shirong megállító kezeket tartott fel. „Templom? Van egy _Levegő_ _Templom_ a Föld Királyságban? És lakott? A Tűz Népe-„

„Nem hagyott túlélőket," szakította félbe Mushi. „Azok, akik ma ott lakoznak, egy évtizede áradás pusztította faluból erednek. A földéi. Bár az olyan magasan élés kissé… furává tette őket."

„Lököttek, mint egy légidomár," mormogta Lee. „Én a talajon tartom a lábam."

„Valószínűleg bölcs dolog," kuncogott Mushi.

Shirong a térképre nézett. Aztán rájuk. És Lee terjedelmes, kimerítő jegyzeteire. És visszaült, döbbenten. „Nem látogatást terveztek."

„Shirong ügynök," szólt Mushi, halkan és komolyan. „Mint a város őrzője… mi történne, ha Ba Sing Se elesne?"

Shirong fagyot érzett. „Nem fog."

Mushi behajtotta fejét. „De mi van, ha mégis?"

„Az utolsó emberig harcolunk. Ezt _tudjátok_." Shirong félig felemelkedett székéből, dühösen. „Ha tudtok valamit-„

„Nem arról van szó!" Lee talpon volt, kezei kitartva és üresen közöttük. „Nem arról. Csak – Shirong, _figyelj_." Hangja elhalkult. „Nem tudod mi van odakint."

„Vagy pontosabban, ki," mondta Mushi komoran. „Első alkalommal Ba Sing Se Ostroma óta Sozin vonalának egy leszármazottja rákapott a háborús csatatérre."

Shirong nagyot nyelt. Visszasüppedt székébe, hirtelen elzsibbadt lábakkal. „Azt hittem – az a hír járta, hogy a trónörököst száműzték…."

„Zuko herceget csakugyan," felelte Mushi egyenletesen. „De Azula hercegnőt nem."

_Lassú lélegzetek_, mondta magának Shirong, megpróbálva a világot távol tartani az elszürküléstől. A királyi család egy tagja a harctéren. Mikor legutóbb _ez_ történt….

_Szedd össze magad. El kell mondanod Quannak._ „Ha ő az ifjabb örökös, nem lehet több gyereknél."

„Ne," szólt Lee keményen. „_Soha_ ne kövesd el ezt a hibát. Az utolsó lesz, amit teszel."

„Tizennégy éves, igaz," mondta Mushi ugyanolyan komoran. „De tűzidomár csodagyerek és egy taktikai zseni. Úgy hiszem még a Nyugat Sárkánya is habozna, ha szembe kerülne vele a terepen." Végigsöpört kezével a térképen. „Tehát. Kérdezlek, mint városod őrzőjét és a Föld Királyság hű polgárát. Milyen reménye van a tieidnek, ha Ba Sing Se elesik?"

„Remélem nem fog," szólt Lee halkan. „Remélem, hogy vissza tudjátok verni. De ha a dolgok balra fordulnak… és a fenébe is, körülöttem a dolgok _mindig_ balra fordulnak… Shirong, ha elfog téged, te Föld Királysági vagy. Te csak halott leszel. Ha elkap _minket_…."

„Értem." És értette is. Elég borzasztóan.

_Félnek. Ezek ketten még a _Dai Li_-tól sem félnek – és félnek._

„Futni fogtok," szólt Shirong barátságtalanul. „Megint."

„_Nem_ futok," felelte Lee komoran. „_Belefáradtam_ a futásba." Lélegzetet vett. „De néha stratégiai visszavonulást kell végrehajtanod."

Hívhattad aminek csak akartad. Futni készültek. Miért várt volna jobbat? A kémek nem maradtak és harcoltak-

_Várj_, szólt magára Shirong, a megbotránkozás és csalódás ködén át. _Gondolkodj. Mit néznek? Források, eső, milyen hideg van, hány ember van ott, hogyan jussanak _át_ azokon, akik háborút vívnak…._ „Hogy értitek azt, hogy remélitek?"

Mushi látta az ébredező csodálkozást az arcán és elmosolyodott. „Az egyetlen reményt, ami számít. Hogy reméljük élünk, hogy harcolhassunk még egy nap."

„…Ellenállási őrsöt terveztek." Hihetetlen volt. Lehetetlen. _Menekültek_ voltak. Ráadásul Tűz Népe kolóniaiak. Nem volt pénzük, se forrásaik, se fennhatóságuk-

_És ezek egyike sem számítana, ha Ba Sing Se elesik_, ébredt rá Shirong. _Káosz lenne, pánik; vér az utcákon. Ha tényleg ki akarnak juttatni embereket – csak annyit kell tudniuk hol találjanak felhasználható készletekre, hogy beszéljék rá az embereket, hogy megragadják, és hogyan ültessenek le embereket, hogy _meghallgassák_ őket elég ideig, hogy evakuáljanak_.

Mint ahogy ő is hallgatta, éppen most.

_Lee az egész városban volt Amayával dolgozva. Talált szövetségeseket az egyetemen, az Őrségben – még a palotában is. Tudja, hogy találjon meg _minket_. És ki tudja Mushi milyen kapcsolatokat szerzett abban a teázóban."_

_Szellemek… Azt hiszem _képesek_ lennének rá._

Megpróbálni legalábbis. Sikerre vinni? Az még mindig valótlannak tűnt.

„Azt hiszem működhetne annak," mondta Lee, miután váltott egy pillantást bácsikájával. „De ez nem egészen… a Tűz Népe nem fogja elpusztítani Ba Sing Se-t. Túl nagy. Túl értékes. Hacsak nincs nagyon rossz napja…." Levegőt vett. „Amire mi tekintünk, hogy ha ez megtörténne, egyeseknek _nem kéne itt lennie_. Nekem. Bácsikámnak. Tingzhe professzornak és családjának; senkinek, aki tud valamit a város alatti katakombákról. Amaya gyógyító. És bárki egyéb, akit ki tudunk vinni, aki rést ütne bármilyen tervbe a város megtartására." Habozott, aztán egyenesen Shirong szemébe nézett. „A családjaitok."

Shirong fanyarul elmosolyodott, az ajánlat keserédességén. _Ha lenne_.

De jogos érv volt. Ha Ba Sing Se valaha is elesik – egyáltalán semmi jó nem származna abból, ha Dai Li családok kerülnének ellenséges kézbe. „Még mindig úgy gondolom lehetetlen."

„Az lehet," ismerte el Mushi. „De inkább készülünk egy katasztrófára, ami soha nem történik meg, minthogy elsodorjon minket a tájfun." A térképre intett. „Szóval mit gondolsz, mit kéne számba vennünk?"

Lehetetlen volt. Nevetségesnek kellett volna lennie.

De ha egy dolgot megtanult Lee-t tanulmányozva, az az volt, hogy Föld Királysági menekültként való álcázkodása ellenére a fiatal vízidomárban egyetlen hamis csont sem volt.

És itt volt két ember egy térképpel, akik olyan helyeken jártak, amiket ő sosem fog látni.

„…Meséljetek a Levegő Templomairól."

Órákkal később, Shirong újra a tetőn ült. Gondolkodva.

_Ismerd meg ellenséged természetét, és a fél csata nyerve van._

Nem mintha az Avatár az ellensége lett volna. Szellemek, nem. De fenyegetés Ba Sing Se-re nézve – igen. Az nagyon is lehet.

És míg Lee egy szót sem lélegzett az Avatárról, majdhogynem beszédes lett, mikor a Levegő Templomaira esett szó. A gyász a Déliben, a béke a Keletiben, a fejfájdító feje tetejére fordított felépítmény a Nyugatiban.

„Hogy marad egyáltalán állva?" kérdezte Shirong hitetlenül.

„Fogalmam sincs," mormogta Lee, a fejét rázva, mintha csak ki akarná törölni az emléket. „Talán találtak egy rakat őrült földidomárt, hogy a sziklatetőbe akasszák."

„És sok hordónyi kaktusz-lével fizették meg," tette hozzá Mushi fanyarul.

Bár, mikor az északira került sor, Lee sokkal válogatósabb lett a részletekkel. Shirong nem tudta hibáztatni. Említsd a kolóniákon, hogy láttál bárkit is siklani és valószínűleg szárazra facsartan találod magad Tűz Népe vallatók által, mindvégig tudva, hogy te voltál a felelős, amiért veszett tűzidomárokat szabadítottak ártatlan emberekre.

_Szó szerint bejárták a világot. Hogyan? Miért?_

Volna értelme, ha a Tűz Népének kémkedtek volna. De ha ez az eset állt volna fenn, nem lenne többé Északi Levegő Temploma. Más részről, ha nem látogattak oda addig, amíg Mushi úgy nem döntött, hogy unokaöccse sérülései be nem jelentett nyugalomba vonulást érdemeltek – miért mennének oda?

_Észak, rengeteg óceán, és nehéz terep, _idézte vissza Shirong_. Nem rossz hely, hogy eltüntesd a nyomaidat, ha Tűz Népe üldözéstől tartasz._

Ami illeszkedett ahhoz, amit látott felőlük. Lee próbálta rejtegetni, de a gyógyító úgy mozgott, mintha rajtaütésre számítana. Mindig.

_De ennek nincs értelme. Ha senki sem tudta, hogy vízidomár, miért üldöznék őket? Csak két kolóniai._

Vagy csakugyan azok voltak? Mushi úgy tűnt mindenféléről tud a _világon_. Mi rejtőzött még a bölcs szemek mögött?

Kérdések kérdések hátán. Bár, ha elég helyen jártak, hogy elsőkézből lássák a háború szörnyűségeit…. Nos, ez magyarázta Lee miért volt annyira elszánt, hogy megtanulja a gyógyítást is, ahogy a kardokat tanulta. Nem volt rosszabb annál, mikor valaki meghalt melletted és tudtad, hogy tehettél volna _valamit_. Ha csak tudtad volna hogyan.

Gyógyító vagy sem, Lee akkor is harcos volt, nem egész finoman részletekért szimatolva a haima-jiao-ról, valahányszor szünetet tartottak az eszmecserében. Azt véve, hogy a fiatalember nyaka is kockán függött, Shirong engedelmeskedett. Bár kihagyta pontosan milyen dühösek is voltak Dai Li társai. Egy ügynök mindig hűvös, nyugodt és embertelen. Kérdezzen csak bárkit.

„Laogai Tó," tűnődött Mushi. „Ha ott vackol és nem az igazán naptalan vizekben a föld alatt – vagy több só van a vízben, vagy egyéb okai vannak, hogy egy ilyen lény ott… kényelemben érzi magát."

Lee aggodalmasnak tűnt. „Történt ott valami?"

„Utána nézek," válaszolta Shirong. És tudta, hogy senkit sem csapott be.

Rossz, igen. Olyan, ami jobban felzaklatná a szellemeket a szokásosnál? Nehéz megmondani. Már évtizedek óta elmeidomítottak Joo Dee-ket és bajkeverőket. Bebörtönözve és kivégezve azokat, akiket a Főtitkár szükségesnek talált, alakítva Ba Sing Se-t, ahogy kellett; miért döntetnének úgy a szellemek, hogy most rosszabb volt, mint az elmúlt időkben?

_Előtte nem volt nálunk az Avatár bölénye._

Jónéhány előadást végighallgatott Tingzhe professzortól Chinről a Hódítóról, megpróbálva bemérni, hogy a professzor célozgat-e a jelen háborúra olyan módon, ami túl veszélyes lehet. Amit a férfi Chinről, Kyoshiról és borz-vakondokról mondott, eléggé felcsigázta az érdeklődését, hogy fellapozza a Dai Li saját feljegyzéseit az Avatárokról. Ami azt sugallta, hogy a bölény… talán nem egyszerűen csak bölény.

_Az Avatároknak vezérállataik vannak. Kyoshi nem találkozott a sajátjával, csak miután legyőzte Chin-t, de… volt egy borz-vakondja. Rokunak sárkánya volt._

Az Avatárt távol tartották a bölényétől. A szellemek bizony ugyancsak zaklatottak lehettek.

_Eléggé, hogy rászabadítsanak egy ember-evőt a városunkra? Az embereink ártatlanok!_

De a Dai Li az embereket szolgálta. És a Dai Li _nem_ volt ártatlan.

_Oma és Shu_. Az _nem lehet. Long Feng nem parancsolná a bölény fogva tartását, ha az kockára tenné az embereinket._ Nem tenné!

Mikor vált bizonytalanná?

_Eszed járjon a munkán_, szólt magára Shirong komoran, szétnézve az éjszakában. Először is, akadályozd meg, hogy a vízi-kamuiy több vízidomárt elragadjon. Másodszor, találd meg azt az átkozottat és intézkedj egy szellem-rostonsültről. Harmadszor, dolgozz az újoncaidon.

Legalább ez a legutóbbi jól menni látszott. Amint kibeszélték a térképet, Lee szégyenlősen megmutatta neki egyiket a legújabb tekercs mozdulataiból; ujjai egy hajlítását, ami a vizet halálos jégkarmokká változtatta. Magában is hasznos; a halálos tőrök nem kis előny voltak, és mikor azokat a tőröket _hajítani_ lehetett – igen, a Dai Li tudta, ez milyen hasznos lehetett.

De Lee újra meglepte.

„Hogy működnek a kesztyűk?"

Bárki mástól hallva, Shirong nevetett volna. Egy vízidomár, akinek első képzése tűzidomító formákban volt, és úgy gondolta rájöhet hogyan alakítson jeget kőként?

De még sosem látott vízidomárt olyan mozdulatot létrehozni, mint Lee. Egy hálót, ami elég erős, hogy elrángasson egy rosszindulatú kamuiyt a zsákmányáról; hogy _csapdába_ _ejtse_, még ha csak egy percre is.

Egy próbát megér.

_Hát, most már sok módját ismerjük hogyan_ nem _működik_, gondolta Shirong fanyarul. _Biztos vagyok benne, hogy holnap megint ezen ügyködik majd. Újra és újra, míg nem hoz össze _valamit_, hogy működjön._

Tisztán gyakorlati nézőpontból ez magában is hasznos volt. Egy gyakorló vízidomár talán előcsalogatja prédájukat a nyílt terepre.

_Remélem túléli._

Gyűlölt volna bármilyen újoncot elveszíteni. Leet jobban, mint másokat. A fiatalember tehetséges volt, volt benne hajtás, a tiszta akarat, ami szükséges volt, hogy ne adja fel….

_És behívtak teázni_, ismerte be Shirong, visszaidézve a melegséget, a barátságos pillantásokat, véleményének őszinte tiszteletét. _Hozzá tudnék szokni_-

Oh. Oh, szellemek.

Bánatos csodálattal a tekintetében, Shirong az alanti sötét ablakot szemlélte. _Mushi, te egy ravasz_, _szemet húnyó_, csodálatos _vénember vagy._

Egy elveszett törpe puma, elhagyatva, hogy egyik napról a másikra éljen. Így tekintett Leere, azon az első napon a medvével. Egy benyomás, ami csak erősödött az első vízidomár tekerccsel, és azzal, a fiatal gyógyító milyen gyorsan kivirult Amaya tanítása alatt.

De ha ez igaz lenne Leeről, mennyire igazolódna be saját magáról?

_Nem vagyok egyedül. Megbízom a barátaimban. Mindig levehetem az egyenruhát, és…._

Ez az. Itt volt a döntő pont. Ha akart valamit a Dai Li-n túl, el kellett rejtenie mi volt. Hogy _ki_ volt.

Ezzel a kettővel, semmit sem kellett elrejtenie.

_Azt hiszem valaki az imént épp _engem_ próbált meg toborozni._

Nocsak, nocsak, nocsak.

_Az az ember_, gondolta Shirong fanyarul, _egy_ _első osztályú besurranó-tolvaj idegeivel rendelkezik_.

És baj lett volna, ha elragadtatást érzett sértés helyett? Rejtvények, ezek ketten; őszinte rejtélyek finom hálója, aminek Mushi szinte _meghívta_ őt a kibogozására.

_Játsszunk_. Shirong elmosolyodott, kitervelve, pontosan minek is fog utána nézni, amint befejezi műszakját. _Pohuai Erődítmény, hmm?_

Már alig várta.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Részben azért íródott, mert az alapján amit Sozinről és Irohról tudunk, hogy a szövegkönyv szerint tett (és fogadok, hogy Azulon se volt semmi), bármely _épeszű_ személy reakciója, arra, hogy valaki ebből a családból a harcmezőre lép, _nem_ a GAang „Ó nézd, őrült hölgyek kék tűzzel" lenne. Sokkal inkább, „Aaauuuugh! Sephiroth! Meneküljünk! _Meneküljünk_!"


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

_Túl korán van még a nővérekhez_, gondolta Suyin zsémbesen, félig nyitott szemekkel, ahogy megpróbált a mosdótálnál kuncogó lány körül mozogni.

„Hajthatod a kenumat!" viháncolta Jia. „Óh, hogy Macmu-Ling asszonyság micsoda _arcot_ vágott…."

Költészet óra. Argh. Suyin megmosta arcát, kiöltötte a nyelvét nővére háta mögött és lefelé indult.

„Láttam!"

„Na és?" somolygott Suyin, széles mozdulattal leugorva az utolsó lépcsőfokról. Hogy anyja felvont szemöldöke előtt érjen földet. „Er… Anyu?"

„Ooo, na most megkapod," szólt Jia vidáman, miközben kecsesen lelibegett a lépcsőn, ahogy egy ifjú hölgyhöz _illett_.

„Suyin, legyél udvarias a nővéreddel," szólt Meixiang erélyesen. Felemelte tekintetét és Jiát méregette. „Jia, hagyd abba a mosdószoba reggelenkénti kisajátítását, különben egy órával meg kell kurtítanod a találkáidat."

„De, Anyu-!"

„Ha reggelente nem tudsz elég gyorsan elállni az útból, nyilvánvalóan több alvásra van szükséged. Vagy tévedek?" Mindkettejüket a reggeli felé terelte. „Egyetek, egyetek; nem akartok elkésni."

_Tea_, gondolta Suyin hálásan, felkortyolva, mielőtt megtámadta volna reggeli rizsét. Átrágta magát a felén, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a mellette levő duzzogó fortyogást. Jia megérdemelte, rengeteget volt kinn későig-

_De egyes alkalmanként késeig volt kinn, mikor korán jöhetett volna. Csakhogy nekem segített Jinhaijal._ Suyin erőt vett magán és nővérére pillantott. „Szóval… valami jó történt költészeten?"

_Ezt úgy meg fogom bánni. Valaki valószínűleg pontokat szerzett valami ezoterikussággal a csillagokról, meg tavaszi ködről valakivel szemben kapcsolt versszakos versengésben, és szét fogom unni magam…._

„Soha nem fogod elhinni!" élénkült fel Jia mosolyogva. „Egy Vízi Törzsi fiú esett be órára!" Felvihogott. „És úgy értem _esett_. Úgy borult be, hogy rajta volt a fél ablak!"

Suyinnak tátva maradt a szája. „Tényleg?"

Oké. Most az egyszer? Kibékülni a nővérével nem is volt olyan rossz.

Jia belevetette magát a pikáns részletekbe, ami túlságosan is taglalta, hogy a Vízi Törzsi ingek mit nem fednek el, és majdnem elég volt, ahhoz hogy elfeledtesse Suyinnal, hogy figyelik őket. És hogy miért.

_Valami, ami vízidomárokat eszik_. Suyin megpróbált nem megborzongani. Legalább a kisöccse történetesen biztonságban volt.

_De Lee nem._

Most az egyszer remélte, hogy a Dai Li győz. Nem számít mibe kerüljön.

* * *

Elérkezett az az idő, ébredt rá Szagos remegve, mikor már egyszerűen túl rémült voltál a sikításhoz. Még ha nem is fedte volna a száját kő szájpecekként.

A Dai Li olyan _csendes_ volt.

Néhányuk kristályokat vitt, amik puha zölden izzottak; épp csak elég fénnyel, hogy megkönnyítsék útjukat a végtelen folyosókon. Csak a dac beleivódott megszokása tartotta vissza Szagost attól, hogy a kötelékei ellen erőlködjön; még ha ki is szabadult, még ha valamilyen csoda folytán Colos és Jet is kiszabadulna – hova mennének?

_Kiabáljatok ránk. Üssetek meg_. Nézzetek _ránk. Csináljatok_ valamit!

A Dai Li még csak hozzájuk sem ért. Csak sietősen lépkedtek, a három megkötözött szabadságharcost gördülő kőhullámon víve.

_Olyan butának érzem magam_. Szagos megint mocorgott, hasztalan vagy sem. _Az Őrség figyelmeztetett minket. Amaya és Mushi _megmondták_ nekünk, hogy Jet keresi a bajt. Megpróbáltuk lebeszélni róla! Ha nem lett volna az a – az az _izé_…._

Azt hitte abban a sikátorban elmenekültek előle. És kettejüknek sikerült is. De Jet….

Jet egy része egyszerűen nem volt otthon többé. Árnyakat látott ott, ahol nem voltak, egy hang után fülelve, amit egyikük sem hallott. És éjszakánként – éjszakánként állandóan vízhez próbált jutni.

Miután Colossal kiráncigálták egy kútból, úgy döntött ez rossz ötlet volt. Hogy egész Ba Sing Se rossz ötlet volt, és inkább kockáztatja meg az egész falakon kívül táborozó Tűz Népe hadsereget, mint idebenn maradjon.

Ezt elmondta Colosnak is. Az bólintott egyet, józan szemekkel. És megpróbálták Jetet és magukat a Külső Falhoz és _ki_ juttatni.

Nem sikerült nekik.

Most, egy Dai Li páros függönyként választotta szét a követ, és egy egyszerű, sziklába vésett szobába emelték őket, igazi égő lámpásokkal az asztalon egy kancsó víz mellett.

Az egyik Dai Li akkor rájuk pillantott, csak egy pillanatra. Alig érdekelten; mintha csak egy különösen makacs szikladarab lennének, amit még nem hasított ketté.

Elfordult, és eltűnt a felfelé vezető kőlépcsőkön.

_Nézzetek ránk! Itt vagyunk! Pontban itt vagyunk!_

Ki tudja mennyi idővel később, léptek jöttek lefelé. És nem egyedül. „Bölcs dolog volt őt elküldeni?" szólt a Dai Li semlegesen.

„A nap még fenn van," jegyezte meg Amaya, belépve a fénybe, hogy sajnálkozva és zord eltökéltséggel szemlélje őket. „Elég biztonságban lesz a nagybátyja gondoskodásában. És talán tett néhány kemény dolgot a múltban, de ez… még ha azért is, hogy megvédje a szeretteit, inkább nem kérném ezt tőle."

Amikor is Szagos felhagyott a félelemmel és elkezdett rettegni.

_Sose akassz ki egy gyógyítót_, mondta neki egyszer bátyja; amikor még volt neki egy. _Tudják hogyan _kavarjanak össze_._

„Általában nincs szüksége segítségre rabok kikérdezésében, Yunxu ügynök," folytatta Amaya, még mindig ugyanazon dermesztő sajnálattal.

„Az idő kritikus," felelte az álmos-szemű Dai Li egyszerűen. „És a leginkább érintett," biccentett, mégolyan halványan is Jet felé, „nem viselkedik… ésszerűen."

„Tehát azt akarja, hogy eléggé meggyógyítsam, hogy beszélhessen." Felsóhajtott. Végignézett rajtuk, és meghajtotta fejét. „Sajnálom. De amire vadásznak megöli azokat, akikkel törődöm, ha nem állítják meg."

_Ne, ne_, gondolta Szagos dermedten. _Menj el…._

„A vízi-szellem majdnem elvette Lee elméjét és szellemét," folytatta Amaya halkan, Jethez közelítve. „Újra próbálkozni fog. És én nem hagyom, hogy az történjen. Kerüljön amibe kerül."

„_A Tűz Népe elvette otthonainkat! A Tűz Népe elvette családjainkat!"_ mondta Jet, rajtaütés halálos rajtaütés után. _„Harcolnunk kell ellenük bárhol és bárkik is legyenek! Kerüljön amibe kerül!"_

A másik oldalról szembesülve vele Szagos nagyon, nagyon sajnálta.

* * *

„Semmi," ráncolta homlokát Yunxu.

„Semmi?" vonta fel Amaya szemöldökét, még mindig kissé émelyegve. Bár átkozott legyen, ha ezt a férfi tudtára adná. Shirongnak talán igen; az együttérzés, megbánás halvány lángja még égett abban az emberben, mint csillagok a ködön keresztül. Nem hibáztatta Zukot, amiért vonzódott hozzá. A hasonló vonzotta a hasonlót, és ő tudta Shirong milyen sebeket szenvedett.

Yunxunál… A fény kialudt. Ha létezett egyáltalán valaha.

„Semmi, amit eddig ne tudtunk volna." Yunxu az újra betömött szájú gyerekeken múlatta tekintetét. „Most elvisszük őket."

„Miért nem engedik őket el egyszerűen?" szólt Amaya egyenletesen, a rettegő lányra pillantva szeme sarkából. „Megpróbáltak kijutni a városból. Bizonyára, mindenki számára ez lenne a legjobb."

Halvány remény gyúlt Szagos szemében. Colos mozdulatlan tartotta magát-

„És mi van, ha úgy dönt követi egy áldozatát, amely elmenekült?" kérdezte Yunxu szenvedélytelenül. „Egy vízidomár sokkal vonzóbb célpont, de nem kockáztathatjuk meg."

„Akkor fogva tarthatnák őket addig, amíg el nem intézik a szellemet," javasolta Amaya.

Yunxu ránézett, aztán szótlanul el.

_Nem menthetsz meg mindenkit_, mondta magának Amaya fájó szívvel. _Emberek halnak meg_. „Azt hiszem egy kis levegő jót tenne nekem."

Valahogy nem volt meglepve, hogy Yunxu követte őt ki a kertbe. Nem bízott benne. Már évek óta nem. Túl értékes volt ahhoz, hogy bizonyíték nélkül lerángassák a Laogai Tó alá… de Yunxu biztosra vette, hogy készül valamire.

Ami, persze, igaz volt.

_Bárcsak kicsit többre készülnék_, gondolta Amaya, leülve tava mellett, hogy nézze a arany, skarlát és kék molly-guppik villanásait Zuko egyik lámpásának pislákoló vetett fényében. Figyelmes, óvatos fiatalember; a vasat és üveget kövekkel rakta körül, hogy biztosítsa egyik se boruljon fel, és újratöltötte az összes olaj-tartályt, mielőtt elment-

A tó fodrozódott, mintha szellő fútta volna, vékony vízréteg csordulva ki a szélén. Felfelé.

A lámpás-fény sisteregve kihunyt.

_Vissza kell mennem, el innen-_

„Amaya…."

Kék ruhái fehér szőrmével szegetten, anyja felé nyújtotta nedves kezét. És… valami ezzel nem volt rendjén. De olyan magányos volt, oly régóta, és olyan sok szörnyűséget művelt, hogy megmentse azokat akiket tudott a háborútól….

„Megbocsátok," suttogta a hullámok és vízi-növények hangja.

Yunxunak esélye sem volt a sikolyra.

* * *

Shirong a Tűz Népe köröző plakátra meredt és nem tudta sírjon, vagy nevessen.

_Pohuai Erőd, úgy bizony._

A Hadsereg mindig megtartotta magának a legjobb híreket, de szép mennyiség került oda, ahol egy Dai Li hozzáférhetett. Elvégre, tudnod kellett milyen szóbeszédeket fojts el. És melyik csapat menekült lesz a legbajosabb.

Ami az erődről és Takuról hozzáférhető jelentéseket illette… Adva, hogy az utolsó odafenn ragaszkodó herbalistának szokása volt a macskájával beszélni, bárki számára megbocsátható volt, amiért az arról szőtt meséjét, miszerint azt javasolta az Avatárnak, hogy keressen fagyott békákat – hát. De mikor ezt összeraktad a helyi forgószelekről szóló jelentésekkel, Yu Yan mozgósításról az újonnan előléptetett Zhao tengernagy alatt, és a teljes káoszt, ami állítólag kitört az erődben aznap éjjel….

Plusz, a körözési plakát. Egyszerűen nem hagyhattad figyelmen kívül a körözési plakátot. Ádáz-agyarú kék színházi maszkostól mindenestől.

_Szellemek, nem csoda, hogy Lee paranoid. Nem kis summa függ a fején._

És összerakva, a jelentések még többet megmagyaráztak. Azt a nyomó gyászt és bűntudatot, mint a beborító kövek. Azt a heves elszántságot, hogy gyógyítani tanuljon Amayától _elsődlegesen_, mikor Lee tetőtől talpig harcos volt….

_Kiszabadította az Avatárt. És a fiú hogy fizette vissza? Hogy lemészárolt kimondatlan ezreket a honfitársai közül._

Nehéz volt pontos számokhoz jutni, de megbízható források több_száznyi_ hajóra tették az inváziós flottát. Sokuk olyan osztályú, ami száz, akár ezer ember szállítására is képes volt. Shirong már magának a lehetséges veszteségszámnak belegondolásába is megborzongott.

Még ha Lee el is hagyta a Tűz Népét, a fiúnak olyan heves szíve volt, mint bármely vízidomárnak. Minden halál késként vághatott belé.

_És valószínűleg meggyőzhette magát arról, hogy az egész az ő hibája_, gondolta Shirong zordan. _Nem csoda, hogy senkiben sem akar bízni._

Elvégre, a legendák szerint Az Avatár volt a világ védelmezője. Ha benne nem bízhattál, hogy helyesen cselekedjen, akkor kiben?

_Csakhogy az Avatár a _te_ világodat nem védi. Nem, ha Tűz Népe vagy._

Legalábbis egy Tűz Népe kérvényező ezt állította, évszázadokkal ezelőtt, igazságért kiáltva Kyoshi ellen maga a Föld Király előtt.

_Hogy is hívták a nőt? Tama? Temun? Valami furcsa…._

Lenyomozott amennyit csak tudott az eredeti iratból, tudásra éhezve, hogy volt-e tényleges oka a népe elleni százévnyi háborúnak-

_Temul. Így hívták. Egy tűzidomár._

Egy nagyon furcsa tűzidomár, az alapján, amit emlékezetből elő tudott verni. Aki megesküdött rá, hogy az Avatár megkárosította övéit, keservesen, és hogy az egész világ szenvedni fog érte.

_A Tűz Népe történelmének legsötétebb napja. Bárcsak tudhatnám mi történhetett._

Tingzhe Wen professzor tudná, valószínűleg. De szemtől szembe beszéljen egy olyan emberrel, akit egy nap esetleg el kell tüntetni? Nem. Nem, ha Shirong elkerülhette.

_Különben is. Már tudom, amire szükségem van. Az Avatár _nem_ mindig igazságos. Temul még csak kihallgatást sem kapott._

És az Kyoshi volt. Egy felnőtt nő, aki tudta, hogy az igazságnak megfontoltságra volt szüksége, ahogy határozottságra is, és az életben semmi sem volt teljesen jó, vagy gonosz.

_Ez az Avatár tizenkét éves. És azok, akikben _ő_ bízik, alig idősebbek_. Shirong a fejét csóválta. _Nem tetszik ez nekem._

_Kinn akarom tudni a városomból._

Az ügynök kiegyenesedett székében, ezen gondolat elágazásainak leülepedésével. A tábornokoknak biztosan volt tervük az Avatár hatalmára. Long Fengnek biztos volt terve, máskülönben nem parancsolná a bölény elzárását-

_De ha az _Avatárnál_ lenne a bölénye, nem kéne itt lennie. Még mindig tervezhetnének. Látogathatna. Miért tartanák távol tőle az állatot?_

Shirong nem tudott jó okra gondolni. De _ok_ra tudott. Egy szörnyűségesre.

_Sarokba szorítani az Avatárt. _Csapdába_ ejteni, hogy ellenségeidre irányíthasd azt az erőt._

_Ahogy az Északi Sarkon is csapdában volt._

_Nem!_

Kezei a papírt markolták, összegyűrve azt; Shirong kényszerítette magát, hogy elengedje, örülve, amiért olvasni soha nem használta a kőkesztyűit. El tudta képzelni ennek az archívumnak a falait kövekkel kiverve ettől a hirtelen, lelke mélyéig hatoló haragtól.

_Dai Li vagyok. Szörnyű dolgokat követtem el, hogy megvédjem a városomat. Valószínűleg még sokkal többet is fogok. De ez…._

_Dai Li vagyok, abból a rendből, ami a Ba Sing Se saját szellemeitől való védelmére lett létrehozva. Maga Kyoshi Avatár által. És _ezt_ a szörnyűséges dolgot, nem teszem meg._

Shirongnak szüksége volt egy percre, csak hogy lélegezzen, megrendülten. Kilóg majd társai léptéből. Lehetséges ellenszegül Long Fengnek….

_Nem tudom, hogy az a szörnyűség az Északi Sarkon milyen hatással volt a szellemekre, és _nem_ szándékozom _itt_ megtudni. Ba Sing Se nem ezt érdemli. Az embereim nem ezt érdemlik. Lee meg aztán pokolira nem ezt érdemli._

És egy tizenkét éves fiú, aki történetesen az Avatár volt, sem érdemelte ezt. Shirong olvasta a jelentéseket a Ba Sing Se Állatkert incidensről. Minden félelmetes ereje ellenére, az Avatár gyermek volt. Egy lobbanékony, vidám, optimista _gyermek_.

_Ez nem helyes. Ha igazam van… amit terveznek, az egyszerűen_ helytelen.

Nem is említve, hogy halálosan rövidlátó. Idővel a fiú felnő, és mindazt az erőt hordozza majd, amit a legendák szerint Kyoshi és Roku is birtokolt. A Föld Királyság tényleg akarja, hogy valaki ilyen hatalommal tudja, hogy fegyverként használták?

_Nem. Oma és Shu, nem._

_Tennem kell valamit._

Tenni valamit? Tenni mit? Szembeszállni Long Feng közvetlen parancsával? Nem is említve Dai Li társainak tisztán gyakorlatilagos számát közte és a bölény kiszabadítására tett kísérlet közt. Meglehetős ügyes földidomár és ügynök volt. De _nem_ volt a Vak Bandita.

_Segítségre van szükségem._

Szinte akarata ellenére Shirong megint a plakátra pillantott.

_Nagy különbség van egy sziklaerőd és egy föld alatti labirintus közt._

Akkor is. A Pohuai Erőd. A hadseregből kinek sikerült oda valaha is betörnie?

_Gyors, okos és lopakodós. Lehet, hogy kevesebb, mint egy hónap vízidomár képzése van, de azok a mozdulatok, amiket tud, azokat letudja. És többévnyi képzettsége van tűzidomár formákban._

És ami a legfontosabb… senki sem számítana rá.

_Jogos pontok_, gondolta Shirong. _De vajon megteszi-e? Nincs oka az Avatárt szeretni_.

De Lee szerette a nagybátyját. És törődött Amayával. Nem is említve a számos egyéb embert, akikkel szemlátomást összekeveredett. A fiatalember _törődött_.

_És gyakorlatias. Még ha gyűlöli is az Avatárt, és nem hibáztatnám érte, ha azt tenné… azt cselekszi majd, amit helyesnek vél._

Akkor is. Ha Lee beleegyezik, és ez _ha_ volt, szüksége lesz egy földidomár segítségére a bejutás-

Futó léptek; Shirongnak épp csak annyi ideje volt, hogy eldugja a plakátot szem elől, mielőtt Quan elég erővel csapódott az ajtófélfába, hogy megremegtesse a sziklákat.

„Ügynökeink a rendelőnél elmulasztották a bejelentkezést," szólt Quan zordan.

_Amaya._

* * *

„Talán egyszerűen haza kéne mennünk, kisöcsém," javasolta Iroh, ahogy az Amaya rendelőjébe vezető lépcsőket mászták. „Ha úgy gondolta, hogy jobb ha nem vagy ott…."

„Olyasvalamire készült, amit _nem akart_ megtenni, Bácsikám." Zuko arca komor volt. „Láttam már ezt korábban."

És hogy az mi lehetett, azt Iroh félte tudni. Főleg, ha a Dai Li is benne volt. „Még így is," szólt súlyosan, „talán nem örülne, ha közbelépnénk."

„Én – nem tervezek közbelépni," ismerte be Zuko halkan. „Ha ő úgy érzi _szüksége_ van rá – tudom, az milyen." Nagybátyjára pillantott. „De azt gondoltam, hogy ha vége… ott lehetünk. Ha szüksége lenne valakire."

Iroh felvonta ősz szemöldökeit, és bólintott. „Ez roppant figyelmes, kisöcsém. De egyúttal legyünk udvariasak is. Ha azt mondja, azt kívánja távozzunk, hát-„ félbeszakította magát, ahogy Zuko figyelmeztetően felemelte kezét.

„Mit hallasz?" kérdezte Zuko, félig suttogva.

Összpontosítva, Iroh fülelt. Emberek az utcákon, árusok kínálgatva portékájukat, mielőtt bezártak volna estére, egy strucc-ló megbotránkozott rikoltozása egy utcával arrébb….

A rendelőből, semmi.

A páros pillantást váltott, és unokaöccse gyorsan és keményen ment keresztül az ajtón.

Csend.

Iroh halkan becsukta mögöttük az ajtót, és lángot gyújtott tenyerén több fényért. „Csak egy lámpa van meggyújtva," jegyezte meg, ahogy áthaladtak a fő rendelőbe a bejárati folyosón keresztül. „Nem történhetett sokkal sötétedés után…."

Aztán elérte őket a szag, és Iroh látta kisöccsét elsápadni.

_Hínár. És vér_. „Hívj tüzet."

„Bácsikám-„

„Majd később magyarázkodunk," szólt Iroh sötéten. „Ha bárki is életben van, akinek magyarázkodhatunk."

Nem volt.

Egy ügynök hideg vörös tócsában hevert épp az Amaya kertjébe vezető válaszfalon belül, mintha Unagi fogak marcangolták volna a torkát. Egy másik arccal a tóba zuhant, fulladtan és holtan, mikor megfordították. Egy harmadikat szinte eltemetett a jég a fal felé, amifelé menekülni próbált, kezeit arca elé emelve hiábavaló védekezésképp-

_Nem hiábavaló_, ébredt rá Iroh, ahogy közelebb léptek és Zuko magában szitkozódott. Nyitva tartott egy légteret. Gyorsan!"

Tűzzel a kezükben, gőzt lélegezve, kitörték az ügynököt. Holtsúlyként zuhant karjaikba, sápadtan, mint a jég….

De Iroh tanulmányozta a vízidomárokat, és jól kitanította unokaöccsét. Egy hideg test lehet, hogy csak úgy _tűnik_, mintha halott lenne.

Fülével a Dai Li szája előtt, Iroh a légzés leggyengébb susogását hallotta. „Vigyük be. Szítsd fel a tüzet!"

Forró köveket burkolva takarókba a férfi körül, nekitámasztották a kályhának és tovább dolgoztak. Vizet forralva a kályha tetején, Zuko lángba burkolta kezeit és jeges bőrön futtatta. Iroh beidőzítette a gyenge levegővételeket és gyenge gőzt fújt, hogy az ügynök meleget is lélegezhessen be.

„Bon," szólongatta Zuko, ahogy dolgozott, „Bon, Lee az. A rendelőben vagy. Megtaláltunk. Rendbe jössz, csak tarts ki…."

Végre, az ügynök reszketni kezdett.

Iroh unokaöccsére pillantott, aki biccentett és visszaeresztette a tüzet a kályhába, helyette forró vízbe burkolva kezeit. „Bon ügynök?" kérdezte Iroh. „Hall minket?"

„Apa?" suttogta Bon, vacogó fogakkal. „Nem… nem lehet… meghaltál…."

„Bon!" szólt Zuko élesen. „Elment. Már nem érzem. Elment és emberek haltak meg és Amaya- Ébredj fel!"

Bon szemei felpattantak. „…Lee?"

Iroh felvonta szemöldökét, felcsigázva. Földidomárok általában nem válaszoltak egy tűzidomár akaraterejére. „Nem találtuk meg Amaya Gyógyítót."

„Elvitte. A vízen át…."

Amitől tartott. „Maradj vele, míg segítséget hívok," utasította Iroh felkeltében.

„Nem maradok itt," zihálta Bon, megpróbálva felülni, mielőtt Zuko visszalökte. „Dai Li-t ölt, nem engedhetem el-!"

„_Maradj. Veszteg."_ Parancs, ami keresztülropogott a levegőn, ahogy Zuko ernyedésbe meredte az ügynököt. „Elvégezted kötelességedet. Elmondtad mivel állunk szemben. Most pedig maradj veszteg, hogy Bácsikám segíthessen életben tartani téged, míg mi elmegyünk _megölni_ ezt az izét."

„Megölni?" nyögte ki Bon reszketések közepette. „De - te vízidomár vagy…."

„Az vagyok." Zuko pillantása a lámpásokra esett. „Amiért is erre sose számít majd."

* * *

_Egy maradt, aki kihívna minket._

Végtelen hidegbe csavarodva, Amaya megpróbált nem gondolkodni. De a víz és hatalom és éhség volt minden, és nem tehetett másként mint látni zöld szemeket fekete haj alatt; zöldet, ami aranyként égett….

_Az_. Éhség és jeges elégedettség. _Tolvaj. Bomlasztó. Préda. Igen, ismerjük…._

Tolvaj? Zuko sosem-

És vihart lélegzett be, _ő volt_ a vihar, azon a törékeny fém-hajón égő halandó tüzekre összpontosítva. Tűztől születettek; született ellenségek. Túl veszélyesek, hogy nyugodtabb tengereken közelítsen hozzájuk; túl veszélyes elcsalni, szinte mindig. Ami kétségbeesésüket annál édesebbé tette. Érezte a villámlást felgyülemleni… _lesújt_!

_Nem!_

Tűz-a-húsban megragadta a villámot; hárította, el és bele a hullámokba. Az életet, amely olyan csábítóan lógott megtekeredett fémről más életek ragadták meg, vonszolták el a veszélytől. Nem igazságos, nem igazság; éhezett, nem tagadhatták meg őt….

De a vihar még mindig erős volt, a fém-váz sérült. A tűz-életek elbuknak majd. _El fognak_. Szitkok lebegtek a halandók körül, főleg kettő körül, és Agninak itt nem volt hatalma. És semmilyen más szellem nem tagadná meg tőle a falást. A halandók saját gyűlölete és megszállottsága fogja őket prédává _tenni_-

„_Hagyd őt elmenni. Biztonságba kell vinnünk ezt a hajót."_

Lehetetlen! Az a vér nem vehette semmibe átkát. Létezett; már egyedül ez megzavarta azt-aminek-lennie-kéne. Nem tagadhatta meg végzetét. Elbukik majd, és elpusztíttatik.

A halandók mégis napfényt nyertek a vihar szívében, és erőtlenné vált.

_Nem lophatsz meg zsákmányomtól!_

De azt tették. Egy időre. Ahogy egy másik tűz is tette, évekkel azelőtt és messzi messzi; arany és zöld és ibolya égve a víz és élvezetes hús közt. Érezte annak a homoknak az ízét azon a meleg-vízű parton, még most is.

De az a tűz-élet jól védett volt, és ezen legutóbbi tolvajok észak felé mentek, túl fagyos vizekre, hogy kényelmes legyen. És az éhséget nem lehetett kielégíteni semmi olyan kicsinyessel, mint a _várakozás_. Halál és bomlasztás hívott; és itt, a táplálkozás jó volt.

Persze, még mindig szükség volt óvatosságra. A Híd közel volt, és mindig bölcs volt elkerülni egy ilyen erőt, nem számít, milyen fiatal volt. A Híd lehet, hogy nem értené, mi tartozik jogosan hozzá.

És minden, amit elvehetett, hozzá tartozott.

_Ahogy te is_. Hullámos surrogása. _Ő az utolsó? És hozzánk jön._

_Kétszer szökött. Tűz-szülötte. Ellenség. Tolvaj. Egyszer tűz által. Egyszer nap által._

_A nap még órákig nem fog perzselni. Ami pedig a tüzet illeti…._

Víz nyomta össze, és nem volt ereje zokogni.

* * *

_Gondolkodj_, szólt magára Zuko. _Ne ugorj bele. Ne ess kétségbe. Gondolkodj_. Megrántotta sietősen kölcsönvett strucc-lova kantárját, hogy egy távoli homokos tópart-szakaszt célozzon meg a víz és a tornyosuló sziklák közt. Bácsika lépésről lépésre vele volt, még mindig _tch_-cögve hátasaik boldogtalan tulaján, aki nem méltányolta egészen kérésük komolyságát.

Az ideg-bökések elmúlnak. Idővel.

„Világos a terv?" kiáltotta neki Iroh.

„Igen!" _Remélem_. „Csak azt mondd meg nekem, hogy ez a szörnyeteg miért ne tenné az okos dolgot, bújna el a tó fenekén és _nevetne_ ki minket."

„Három oka!" A nyugalmazott tábornok zordan vidámnak hangzott. „Először, ha azt tenné, nem lenne alkalmunk megmenteni Amayát. És az egyszerűen nem lenne igazságos."

„Ez nem szellem-mese, Bácsikám!" _A hős nem győz mindig. Mintha mi valaha is hősök lettünk volna._

„Nem-e?"

„_Jobb_ indokot!"

„Ezek a fiatalok… Másodszor – ez egy _kamuiy_, nem a nagy szellemek egyike. Bizonyosan éhes, és ravasz. De képzelem nem egy észlény."

Oké, ezzel dolgozhat. Bár a buta ellenfelek lehetnek a legveszélyesebbek. Soha nem tudhattad, az idióták mire készültek. „És harmadszor?"

„Nos, bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy ennyi több mint elég…."

„Bácsikám!" Zuko rövid szúrós pillantást vetett rá. „Az életünket kockáztatjuk. Az egész várost kockára tehetjük! Tudnom kell!"

Iroh ferde szemmel pillantott rá. „Kisöcsém. Nagy bizodalmam van képességedben, hogy _bármit_ képes vagy bosszantani."

…Oké, talán _mégsem_ kellett volna tudnia.

_Óh, pokolba, tehetség ez is. Használd_. Amit tervük is tenni szándékozott-

Hátasa megriadt, ahogy föld tört fel. „Megállj ott, ahol vagytok!" parancsolta egy ismeretlen hang.

Dai Li. Csodás. Zuko megállította hátasát, ismerős arc nyoma után kutatva az éj-árnyékolta kalapok alatt. „Shirong ügynök! Amaya a tóban van!"

„Biztos vagy benne, ugye?" Shirong tartása finom volt, kifelé nyugodt és összetéveszthetetlen.

_Azt hiszi megint elkapott. Fenébe, nincs időnk-!_

„Nem vagyunk," jelentette ki Iroh, az éjben szálló hanggal. „Bon ügynök azt mondta elragadta, és a teste nem volt a rendelőben. Reméljük itt van. És hogy az még nem evett."

„Bon?" visszhangozta sötéten a megbízott ügynök.

„Valószínűleg úgy érzi, mintha az Északi Sarkon ment volna úszni, de magánál volt," bökte ki Zuko a nyugodt, sötét vizekre meredve." Az Őrséggel hagytuk-„

_Jaj ne._

„Földre!"

Egy _lökés_ megfagyasztotta a hullám vezető élét, ahogy a fejük fölé robajlott, visszatartva a víz nagyrészét elég ideig, míg mindenki menedékbe nem iramodott. De még az idomításnak ez a halvány érintése is elárasztotta, hideg és éhség és halál lerántva őket….

_Nem._

_Zuko herceg vagyok. Fia Ursának és Ozai Tűz Úrnak._

_Szembe néztem tűzzel, és árulással és az Avatárral magával._

_A száműzetés nem ölt meg. Az Északi Sark nem ölt meg. _Azula_ nem ölt meg._

_Egyikünk itt meghal. És az nem én leszek!_

Az éj visszapattant fókuszba és Zuko a fogát vicsorította a tornyosuló nedves árnyakra. Felvont egy labdányi vizet a kezei közé, ellapítva köröző tenyerei közt, míg gőzölgött a zöld és arany csillanásaival. Újra gömbbe tekerte, és _kicsapott_-

Elvesztette a gömböt, amint az becsapódott az árny-vízbe, olyan rántással, mintha valaki letépte volna egy körmét. De rendben volt. Jobb, mint a rendben. Mert a tűzzel tarkított víztől amaz _sikoltott_, és a becsapódás röpke pillanatában az árnyak eltisztultak-

_Amaya._

Fenntartva a vízben, ernyedten; nyitott és világító szemekkel, amilyet a Dai Li még sosem látott. Ezt elmondhatta a hökkenéseből, a mögötte levő _félelem_ tülekedő kucorgásából.

_De én már láttam. És nem érdekel._

Zuko elsomolyodott, és tudta, hogy Shirong őrültnek hiszi. „Ennek meg kellett volna ijesztenie?" gúnyolta vissza az emelkedő fekete vizet. „Ennél jobbal kell próbálkoznod!"

Árny-víz üvöltött, pikkelyes sárkány-lóvá tekeredve, aminek feje feléje csapott, fogaival vezetve.

Egy lebukás, egy gurulás és a képébe nevetett. „Túl lassú!"

_Lássuk csak mennyire tudlak feldühíteni._

* * *

„Megőrült," szólt Shirong zsibbadtan, rémült döbbenettel állva Quan mellett. A másik két Dai Li egy alacsony falat emelt a jövő hullámok megtörésére, és készen álltak, hogy magasabbra idomítsák. Már ha az bármi jót is tenne. Olvasott a haima-jiaoról, persze; mind olvastak. De a valóság….

_Megtaláltuk. Most mi a poklot kezdünk vele?_

„Nem, csak fókuszált." Mushi a válluknál fogva megragadta mindkettejüket, épp elég időre egy elszánt rázásra. „Időt nyer nektek. Gondolkodjatok! A vízből nyer erőt, és Amayától. Hogy tudjuk legjobban meggyengíteni?"

„Meddig tud egyáltalán Lee talpon maradni?" vágott vissza Shirong. „Az egész tóból von-„

„Lee nem a tóból von vizet," szólt Mushi erélyesen. „Nézd!"

_Köd_, volt Shirong első gondolata. Keményen követve a _Miért van a köd csak ott, Lee lába közelében-?_

Söprő lábak, állásból gyors állásba mozdulva, ahogy Lee őrült hajszára vezette a szörnyet a parton. Lábak, amik köröztek és örvénylettek, ahogy Lee visszapederte magát egyenesbe, miután egy csapásnyi víz leverte csak az elmozdult levegő erejéből….

_Tűzidomítás!_ Ébredt rá Shirong. _Azok_ tűzidomító _állások, az a fajta, amit arra használnak, hogy energiát gyűjtsenek egy csapáshoz-_

De Lee _vizet_ vont fel. Magából a partból.

_Víz a partról a_ part vize, Shirong tudta, zakatoló szívvel. _Nem a tóé. Nem a földé_.

És a partok határok voltak, köztes helyek, mint a pirkadat és alkonyat pillanatai. Helyek, ahol a szellemek szabadon járhattak; ugyanakkor, helyek, ahol egy ember _képes_ volt megvívni egy szellemmel, még olyannal is, aminek ereje a gyilkos tengeré volt.

_Vívni, igen_, Shirong tudta, még mindig reszketve. _Nyerni?_

Köd fonódott egy újabb apró gömbbe, felizzott, _hajítódott_-

Embertelen sikoly, és a haima-jiao újra lendült.

„Amíg nem ugyanazt a vizet idomítják, nem ragadhatja meg," szólt Mushi tüzesen. „Földidomárok vagytok! Vágjátok el az erejét!"

Quan összeszűkített pillantást vetett az ősz hajú tea-készítőre; aztán biccentett, finoman intve Shirongnak, mielőtt összeszedte volna a másik kettőt, hosszú falat ívelve a tóba.

_Hűű, kösz_, gondolta Shirong szárazon, egyenesen visszaragadva Mushit. „Nem tudhattad, hogy itt leszünk. Biztosan volt egy másik terved-„

„Ah, igen." Körbenyúlva, Mushi levett egy tekercsnyi fenyő-sötét ruhát és egy bedugott tömlőt a válláról. Teli tömlőt, ami locsogott, és _egyáltalán nem_ víz szaga volt.

„Emlékeztess, hogy soha, de _soha_ ne haragítsalak magamra," szólt Shirong erőtlenül.

Mushi mosolya fanyar volt és keserédes. „Ismered a szellem-útvesztőket?"

Shirong bólintott. Ezt és minden egyéb csúnya szellem-trükköt, amit csak le tudott vadászni az archívumban, plusz mindent, amit ki tudott szedni Falon túli emberekből.

„Akkor adjunk ennek a lénynek olyan éjszakát, amit sosem felejt."

* * *

_Hadd haljak meg._

Nem akart odanézni. Nem akarta látni. Nem akarta érezni annak hideg, kegyetlen élvezetét, hogy bántja Zukot szemben a parton hullámokkal és víz-ostorokkal és agyarakkal-

„Amaya!"

Nem! Nem akarta hallani tanítványa hogyan könyörög, nem akar-

„Amaya, a fenébe is, ébredj fel! Hazudik neked!"

Ez… nem úgy hangzott, mint a könyörgés.

„Olyan, mintha dühös lenne, de nem az! Nem úgy, mint te meg én. Csak _üres_. Űr a vízben. Eszik és eszik, de soha nem tudja betölteni azt az űrt. Ezért gyűlöl minket!"

„_Veled_ is ürességet éreztet. Így használ téged! Magányossá tesz és rémültté és _elveszetté_. Azt érezteti veled, mintha _nem_ dühödhetnél fel, mintha ezzel azt adná, amit akar-„

Látás lobbanása, ahogy a tó ereje összemenni látszott. Zuko elvetődött jég-tőrök permete elől, eltűnve gőz köpönyegébe. Tűz a vízben összezavarta a tűz-a-húsban érzékelését; lelassította kínzóját, mint egy enyhülés a viharban.

„Hazudik." Zuko hangja halk volt és veszélyes, ahogy előlépdelt a ködből, dacosan meredve a csöpögő agyarakra. „Azt hiszed a törzsed az ilyen dolgokkal közösségként néz szembe, _vízzel_. Ezt hitte a többi vízidomár is! Ezért haltak meg!"

_Nem, menj vissza, menj el-!_ Tehetetlenség mosott át rajta, és elégedett vicsort érzett.

Vékony köd hárította a következő hullámot, de nem mindet. Víz rántotta le Zuko-t talpáról, agyarak téptek-

Téptek barna ruhát, ahogy Zuko szabaddá rúgta magát felső-ruhájától és talpra gurult, tőrrel a kézben. „Azért vered le, mert amikor törődsz a családoddal, érzel," zihálta Zuko. „És az érzés _tűz_, Amaya! _Dühödj fel!_"

_Mi-?_

_Egyedül vagy. Kitaszított törzsedből. Saját kezeid által megbélyegezve; ki fogadna vissza olyat, aki az ellenségeiket szolgálta? Te az enyém vagy!_

De soha nem tette azért, hogy szolgáljon valakit. Azért tette, mert… mert….

_Huojin._

Csak egy kisfiú, elveszve és sírva az utcákon. Egy ártatlan fiatal bajkeverő csibész, mint most Jinhai, aki nem tett semmit, amivel kiérdemelte volna a rá vadászó halált.

_Azért tettem, mert meg kellett tennem. Mert szüksége volt rám. Szüksége volt valakire és én ott voltam, és hogy nevezhetném magam gyógyítónak, ha hagytam volna egy gyereket meghalni, mikor tehettem valamit…._

Magány csapott le rá tsunamiként, lenyomva őt-

_Nem._

_Nem, nem hagylak._

Van _családom. Nem a törzsem. Kicsi és rejtett és törött. De nem adja fel. Nem most. Sem soha._

_Meg kellett volna elégedned velem, haima-jiao! Az a tanítványom, akit megölni próbálsz. És őt nem kaphatod meg!_

Hullámok sziszegése; képek áradata, mindazon fájdalom és bosszúság és félelem többi rejtett népéért, amit Zuko hozott haza lepihenni. _Gyűlöld! Gyűlöld és pusztítsd_!

És mindez igaz volt – és mind hazugság. _Nem_, gondolta Amaya, és érezte, ahogy önmaga szétzúzott határai összehúzódnak, megkeményedve a növekvő haragtól. _Gyűlölsz minket, mert irigykedsz ránk; mert melegek vagyunk és lélegzünk és _élünk_, olyan módon, ahogy te sosem fogsz. Soha nem tudnám gyűlölni Zukot. _Dühös_ vagyok rá, amiért ilyen ostoba és csodálatos és bátor dolgot csinál…._

És érte tette. _Tudta_ ezt, tisztán, ahogy hirtelen a partot is látta, a falakat emelő Dai Li-t, hogy elvágják a víz erejét, Mushi elszánt szóváltását Shironggal, ahogy finom mintákba mozgattak homokot. Bizonyára volt biztonságosabb tervük. Biztosan tudtak volna várni.

De Zuko itt és most tette magát kockára. Hogy _feldühítse_.

_Add fel, fattyú_, gondolta Amaya, minden akaratát egy kezébe összpontosítva. Ha azt visszanyerheti, még ha csak ujjai egy rándítását is…. _Meghalsz!_

_Ostoba kis élet. Itt senki sem elég erős ahhoz, hogy legyőzzön engem!_

Víz gyülemlett fel, és kő zúzódott.

* * *

Nincs idő gondolkozni. Nincs idő megkérdezni, hogy Mushinak van-e B terve. Csak egy pillanat dobbantani és döfni-

Shirong érezte, ahogy valami víznél szilárdabb csapódik felemelt falába; Lee bukott fel a markoló hullámokon át, levegőért kapkodva.

Kesztyűit lendítve, Shirong markolt és rántott.

„Jövök neked eggyel," nyögte ki Lee, homokot csöpögve, ahogy a kő visszaszállt Shirong kezeibe.

„Majd később lerendezzük," felelte Shirong egyszerűen. „Ne csöpögj a vonalakra." Inkább árkok, mint vonalak, de akkor is….

Lee somolya éppúgy otthon érezhette volna magát egy dillo-oroszlánon is. „Bácsikám?"

„Még néhány pillanat," jelentette ki az idősebb férfi, ásva és öntve. „Szerencsénkre, a falak törése elvonja a figyelmét-„

Jég hasított mint a borotvák, és Shirong tudta, hogy nem lett eléggé elvonva a figyelme.

_Oh._ Vörös, olyan vörös; miért volt minden olyan vörös, mikor a világ olyan hideg volt? _Ez fájni fog…._

* * *

Egyesek számára, a háború lelassítja a világot.

Iroh érezte, ahogy a pulzusa lassú ütésekké nyúlik, ahogy Zuko eleső szövetségesükhöz perdül és megújult kőfalak emelkednek ki gleccser-lassúsággal a tóból. Ő közelebb volt a parthoz, mint unokaöccse és Shirong, közelebb a veszélyhez….

Ami pontosan ott volt, ahol akarta, hogy legyen.

_Várj._

Agyarak vetődtek felé, lassan, mint egy bomló fonál.

_Várj_.

Egy pikkelyes láb vízből sodródott lefelé, keresztezve homokos árkokat-

_Most!_

Egy lélegzet, és tűz üvöltött fel a kiöntött lámpaolajból, akarat lökve őket még feljebb. Épp csak olyan magasra, hogy elrejtsék a tűzgömböt, amit Iroh maga köré lehelt és alakított, _keresztül_lépve megdöbbent vízen míg egyik keze fagyott, vergődő húst érintett-

Kicsattantotta a tűz-tövis ruhát, egyetlen mozdulattal Amaya köré kerítve. Lélegzett, és lépett….

Ki a vízből. Ki az útvesztőből. A még mindig lángoló tűzzel mögöttük.

_Vén füst, bizony._

* * *

_Elveszett!_

Eltűnt hús, eltűnt vízidomár, tó erejét kő szeletelte el. Vergődött a lángok útvesztőjében, zavarba esetten. Préda… préda nem csinált ilyet….

_Préda._

Egy még mindig vizet érintett, érintve erejét; vér és félelem és _egyedül_ keresztülcsúszva védelmén….

_Enyém._

* * *

„Zuko…."

Tűz a kezei körül; Agni, add, hogy Bácsika elvonja a többiek figyelmét, _nem létezet_t, hogy ezt meg tudta volna magyarázni, túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy vizet használjon és nem hagyhatta Shirongot meghalni-

„Zuko." Anyja hangja, meleg és édes, mint a füst-cukor. „Gyere haza."

_Nem. Nem vagy igazi_. De mégsem tudta magát visszatartani a felállástól és a felé sétálástól.

_Nem! A fenébe is, tudod, hogy hazudik! Shirong vérzik és_ muszáj-

De nem csak anyja volt az, Azula is ott volt; és húga _mosolygott_, örülve, hogy látja, és annyira akarta, a szívét adta volna, ha igazi lehetett volna….

_A tűz szenvedély_.

Szeretet és harag és tűz csapódott haza, az acél markolatig besüllyedve.

_Soha ne add fel harc nélkül_.

* * *

„Elkaptad," suttogta Shirong, ahogy a halódó tengeri-kamuiy fekete zseléje lecsusszant fehéren izzó acélról. „Szép munka."

_Mind szép munkát végeztünk_, az ügynök tudta, érezve a hideget visszakúszni. Érdekelnie kellett volna, de olyan fáradt volt….

_Nem rossz módja az elmenésnek. A városom biztonságban van. A népem…._

Nem volt biztonságban. Még nem. Nem mondta el Leenek, el _kellett_ mondania Leenek-

„Shirong." Kimerült zokogás; Lee kezei az övéit markolták, forrón, mint a parázs. „Bízol bennem?"

Ostoba kérdés egy haldoklótól. De megpróbált bólintani.

„Ne add fel. Csak- ne add fel…."

Sötétség. És fény. És valami égő belül, nem bírta elviselni, nem lesz több hamunál és füstnél a szélben-

_Ne add fel._

Mint láva kérgén áttörni, és még mindig valahogy lélegezni. A tűz ott volt mindenütt, égett….

Könnyebbedés. Mint körülrakott szén, tél-fagyasztotta bőrt melengetve. Shirong vett egy nedves lélegzetet, köhögött-

És tovább lélegzett.

…_Heh. Erre nem számítottam._

Merészen kinyitotta a szemeit. „Pokolian nézel ki."

„Kösz," mormolta Lee, holtsápadtan és reszketve. „Bocs a jelentések miatt."

„Jelentések?" visszhangozta Shirong, zavarodottan. De csak egy pillanatra. _Úgy bizony. Életben vagyok. Ami azt jelenti meg kell írnom mi történt. Fenébe._ „Direkt _próbálod_ megölni az élni-akarásomat?"

Lee rásomolygott. Elfordult egy kissé, nyikorgósan, mint egy öregember, hogy Quan szemébe nézzen. „Más is megsérült? Kérlek mondd, hogy nem…."

„Koccanások és zúzódások. Megmaradunk." Quan Shirong mellé guggolt, a csodálattól majdnem kifejezéstelen arccal, ahogy végignézett az ügynök mellkasát szabdaló gyógyuló forradásokon. „Fenébe. Biztos voltam benne, hogy…." Füttyentett. „Amaya gyógyító jó tanár."

„Igen, ő- Amaya mester!" Lee megpróbált talpra ugrani; megtántorodott, elesett volna, ha Quan nem kapja el. „Bácsikám- _Bácsikám?"_

Az ázott gyógyító fülébe édes semmiségeket suttogó tea-készítőt szemlélve – és a gyógyító kétségbeesett markolását a ruháin – Shirong felvonta szemöldökét.

„…Ez egyszerűen _nem igazság_," nyögte ki Lee.

„Csakugyan," jelentette ki Shirong fanyarul. „A hősnek kéne megkapnia a lányt. Tudod, a jóképű hercegnek, vagy a sérült, vérző közönséges idomárnak, aki megmentette a napot egy pillanat alatt? Ez a világmindenség egy alapszabálya!"

Mushi felemelte a fejét annyira, hogy rájuk mosolyogjon, titokzatosan, mint egy macska-bagoly. „És miből gondoljátok, hogy a hős nem tette?"

Lee a homlokára csapott.

Shirong felkuncogott. És nem tudta abbahagyni. „Oh, Oma és Shu… ne nevettessetek, _fáj_…."

De jóféle fájás volt. A fájdalom azt jelentette, hogy életben van.

_Életben vagyunk, és az meghalt… és fogok tudni Lee-nek mesélni a bölényről. Hamarosan._


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Hajnal. Amaya látta az ablak-redőnyök közt beszivárgó fényen. Hallotta, Zuko halk morgolódásában, ahogy az reggelit kezdett készíteni. Érezte, ahogy Mushi kinyújtózott mellette, melegen, mint a takarókba csavart forró kövek a másik oldalán.

„Jó reggelt," szólt Mushi udvariasan, álmosan félig-nyitott szemekkel. „Elég meleg van?"

„Ha még melegebb lenne, szaunában lennék," jelentette ki Amaya ropogósan. Miben mesterkedett? Amaz a múltban mindig tökéletes úriemberként viselkedett, és nem eshetett be tél-fagyasztotta tóba tegnap este, hogy-

Az emlék úgy csapódott be, mint jég-omlás a tengerbe, és összeborzongott. _Nem. Ne…._

„Vége. Amaya, bátor hölgyem, _vége_ van." Elkapta kezeit, mielőtt még elhúzódhatott volna, átható pillantást vetve rá. „Tudod, megmentetted Bon ügynököt."

„Én… nem, megpróbáltam megölni…."

„Jégbe zártad," mondta Mushi nyersen. „Elég ideig kitartott, hogy újraéleszthessük. Úgyhogy _tényleg_ megmentetted."

„Nem elég," suttogta Amaya. Yunxu, egy ügynök, akinek a nevét sem tudta… halottak voltak. Mert nem volt elég gyors. Elég bölcs. Elég erős.

„Soha nem az," szólt Mushi halkan, felülve. „A gonosz jő, és minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk, hogy megtagadjuk. De mindig, van veszteség." Súlyos pillantást vetett rá. „Ez a bátorság ára. Hogy szembenézz a gonosszal, mert ha nem teszed, még több élet zúzódott volna szét. A bátorság megsebez mindannyiunkat, Amaya. A kisöcsém csupán jobban látható a legtöbbjénél."

„Én…." Amaya nyelt egyet, és újra próbálta. „Fáj belül."

„Tudom."

„Bántani akarok valami mást," vallotta be, szégyenkezve. „De már halott, és… tudom, hogy mindenki minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megtalálja, és…." _Mondd ki az igazat_. „Zuko leküzdötte!"

„A kisöcsém _tűzidomár_," felelte Mushi nyersen. „Az ereiben is képes volt tüzet szítani, hogy visszaverje. És még így is, azt mondja túl szoros volt. Néha minden képzésünk és erőnk cserben hagy minket." Elengedte kezeit és a konyha felé intett. „De mikor elbuktunk, és a csatának vége… ez az, amikor a legszorosabban kell ragaszkodnunk a reményhez, és megtalálni a bátorságot, hogy kinyíljunk a barátaink felé. Mert a legigazabbak odajönnek hozzánk és segítenek újra talpra állni."

_Így is érti_. Könnyek fenyegettek; annyira fázott és egyedül volt, és ő még mindig ugyanaz a napsütötte szikla volt, amire támaszkodhatott, hűséges és kedves….

És akkor is, ott volt az a huncut csillanás a zöld szemekben, játékosan és nem egészen ártatlan. Amaya felemelte állát. „Kifelé, és hagyd, hogy egy tisztességes hölgy nyugodtan felöltözhessen."

Mushi csettintett ujjaival, láthatóan csalódottan. Rávigyorgott, meghajolt, és távozott.

„Semmirekellő," mormolta, nem rosszindulatúan.

Nem a legjobb reggeli volt, amit valaha is evett, de meleg volt, és laktató; egészében sokkal jobb, mint amire számított. „Huojin nem volt biztos benne, hogy bármelyikőtök is tud-e főzni," jegyezte meg Amaya. És azt kívánta bárcsak az asztalba döngethetné a fejét. _Nem vagyok olyan pihent, mint gondoltam._

Zuko felhorkant, humor csillanásával a szemeiben. Mushi felkuncogott. „Csakugyan élveztem szakács jelenlétét a múltban," ismerte be. „De miután egyszer félholtan értem haza egy hadjáratról a rossz étel miatt, néhai feleségem erősködött, hogy megtanuljak, önvédelemből. És később megtanítottam a fiam, és a kisöcsém. Bátor asszony volt, az én Natsum. Nem mindenki mer rászabadítani egy büszke katonát egy konyhára!"

Amayának mosolyognia kellett, elképzelve azt a méltatlankodó ifjú katonát. „Szívesen találkoztam volna vele."

„Én is," mondta Zuko puhán. „Ha Anya ott lett volna…."

Mushi unokaöccse csuklóján nyugtatta kezét. „Anyád akkor még maga is gyermek volt, és Shidan és Kotone Úrnő amennyire csak tehették, kerülték a fővárost. Jó okkal. Ne végy magadra bűntudatot azért, ami volt. Arra összpontosíts, ami van."

Szavak, amik egyszerre tisztítottak és szúrtak, mint só a sebeken. Amaya beszívta a levegőt. „A gyerekek – odalenn-„

„Nem mentünk oda le." Zuko begyűrte reggelije maradékát, sietve kiöblítve tálját. „Megyek. Mondd meg mit keressek, sérültek lesznek-e."

Amaya arca összerezzent. „Jet az."

„_Mi?"_

* * *

Most az egyszer Huojin hallotta jönni Lee-t, mielőtt megpillantotta volna.

„… idióta, megszállott, képtelen felfogni a _csonkításnál_ enyhébb célzást…."

_Ennek nem akarnék a másik oldalán lenni_, reflektált az Őr. „Megint Min?" kérdezte, kiegyenesedve, ahonnan fontoskodva a rendelő ajtaja melletti falnak támaszkodott. „Korán jöttél." Lehalkítva hangját, ahogy a fiatalember közelebb ért, a belső felé biccentett. „Amaya jól van? Az Őrs parancsot kapott, hogy őrt állítson, de ne menjen be…."

„Zaklatott. De szívós." Lee mély levegőt vett és az ajtó felé nyúlt. „Ronda lesz."

_Mi történt?_ Akarta Huojin kérdezni. De elharapta a nyelvét. Ha Lee elmondhatta volna neki az utcán, megtette volna. Így hát helyette inkább megérintette kardját és követte.

_Vér és halál_. Halvány. De érezted, ha ismerted a levegőt.

„Heh," mormolta magában Lee. „Takarítottak."

„Takarítottak?" szólt Huojin nyugtalanul, követve Lee-t egy halvány foltig a kertbe nyíló válaszfalhoz. Ha az nem vérfröccsenés nyoma volt, visszavonul fa-pörgettyűket faragni. „Mi történt?"

„Nem fog tetszeni…."

_Igazad van. Nem tetszik_, határozott Huojin, ahogy sebtében átvizsgálták a rendelő felső szintjét, míg Lee beszámolt az elmúlt éj őrült eseményeiről. Szellemek, amik képesek voltak átvenni az uralmat idomárok felett… brrr.

És egyszerűen _tudta_, hogy Lee lekicsinyítette mekkora veszélyben volt. _„Feldühítettem, míg az útvesztőbe nem ugrott." Persze._ „De Amaya életben van?"

„Rendbe jön. Csak időre van szüksége." Lee halványan elmosolyodott. „Bácsikám magával vitte munkába. Forró tea, barátságos vendégek… egy haima-jiao ott ha próbálná, sem tudná elkapni."

„De halott- persze. A sokkra." Amaya elméje talán tudja, hogy halott. Ha ez kicsit is hasonlított egy hétköznapibb támadásra, a testének és a szellemének sokkal nagyobb rábeszélésre volt szüksége. „Szóval mit keresünk valójában?" Adva, hogy a Dai Li szemlátomást ragaszkodott szokásos titokzatos útjaihoz és megpróbálta kiiktatni minden nyomát annak, hogy itt valami történt.

„Valamit, amit nem hiszem hogy megtalálok." Meggyújtva egy lámpást, Lee a föld alá vezetett és sóhajtott.

Maga is befordulva a lépcső utolsó fordulóján, Huojin az üres szobát szemlélte. „Nincs itt senki."

„Már nincs." Lee megcsóválta a fejét. „Jet, Szagos és Colos. A Dai Li itt tartotta őket kihallgatásra." Lenézett, besüppedt vállakkal. „Múlt éjjel nem néztem ide le. Egyikünk sem tette, Amayát próbáltuk megmenteni…."

„Néha a dolgok nem jönnek össze," ismerte be Huojin. „Lee. Tudom, hogy megszoktad, hogy felelős vagy emberekért. Mi is így érzünk az Őrségben. De mikor a hátad a falnak feszül és valaki, akire támaszkodsz bajban van… a legjobbat hozod ki abból, amit tudsz és ahol vagy. Életben vagy. Amaya is életben van. A haima-jiao nem fog már másokat megölni." Összefonta karjait és görbe pillantást vetett Lee-re. „Úgyhogy fel a fejjel, mély levegő és lépj tovább. Átkozott _csodát_ műveltél tegnap este. Hagyd abba a nyavalygást mert nem vagy tökéletes."

Lee dühös pillantást vetett rá, ami lassan szégyenkezésbe olvadt. „Nyavalyogtam?"

Huojin felemelte kezét és összedörzsölte hüvelyk és mutatóujját. „Csak egy kicsit."

„Bocsánat." Lee vállat vont, még mindig egy kicsit vörösen. „Csak… csak rossz érzésem van amiatt, hogy tényleg csak azért érzem magam felzaklatva, mert el kell mondanom Amayának."

„Jah, hát, ég velük," mondta Huojin sötéten. „Figyelmeztettem őket. Te is figyelmeztetted őket. Amaya figyelmeztette őket. És te _újra_ figyelmeztetted őket. Nem tudsz megmenteni minden idiótát önmagától." Szándékosan vállat vont. „Szóval ma te kezeled a rendelőt?"

„Legalábbis a vészhelyzeteket," bólintott Lee. „Viszont korán zárok. Nem akarom hogy aggódjon amiatt merre járok sötétedés után."

„Hagyok üzenetet az Őrsön, hogy hol találnak, ha szükségünk van rád," bólintott Huojin. Az Őrség már lejelölte a lakásukat, a biztonság kedvéért.

„Tudtok üzenni a Dai Li-nak?"

„Tudunk," értett egyet Huojin óvatosan.

„Jó." Kicsit határozottabbnak tűnve, Lee a lépcsők felé eredt. „Biztosítani akarom, hogy Shirong ügynök nem keveredik el, csak mert mind azt _hisszük_, hogy jobban van." Halvány mosolyt küldött át a válla felett. „És… tudod, hogy a piacon hol találok egy kis hikori-fát, porcukrot és szőlősavat?"

„Mire?" kérdezte Huojin túl a zavaron.

„Soha nem kóstoltál füst-cukrot gyerekkorodban?"

„Hát… de, azt hiszem, de… tudod hogy készítik?"

„Édesszáj," ismerte be Lee szégyentelenül, vigyorogva. „Anya jó rég megmutatta hogyan. Mielőtt… sokminden előtt." Lerázta a borongást. „Kéred a receptet?"

Oh, _de még mennyire_.

* * *

„Ennek az embernek dolgozol?" Amaya megcsóválta fejét, ahogy visszafelé ballagtak Mushi lakásához az esti árnyakban.

„Nem szégyen a becsületes munka," jelentette ki házigazdája. „És a tea megkönnyíti gondjait azoknak, akik meglátogatnak minket. Bár a kisöcsémre soha nem tűnik hatni," tűnődött.

„Egy meleg ital is csak annyit tehet," mutatott rá Amaya fanyarul. „Meddig szándékozol engem elszállásolni, mikor van egy tökéletesen jó otthonom?" _Nem is tudtam, hogy Pao micsoda zsugori egy fazon._ A csekély bér, amire Zuko tanoncként hivatott volt, fontosabb volt, mint hitte.

„Amíg késznek nem érzed magad arra, hogy szembenézz az erőszakkal, ami abban az otthonban történt," szólt Mushi egyszerűen, kinyitva ajtajukat és betessékelőn meghajolva. „Vagy legalább addig, amíg hajlandó vagy megengedni nekünk ezt a kedvességet. Ezt teszik a barátok egymással. És csekélyke elégtétel a bántalomért, amit neked okoztunk, tudatlanul."

„Bántalom?" Amaya a homlokát ráncolta, ahogy becsukta és ráhajtotta az ajtót.

Mushi felsóhajtott és az asztal felé intett. „Teát?" kérdezte reménykedve.

Felvonta szemöldökét, állva maradva. „Előbb magyarázatot."

Meghajtotta fejét; _ahogy kívánod_. „Azt mondtad nekem, hogy veszélyes egy fiatal vízidomárnak ilyen kevéske családdal élnie. Elmulasztottam figyelembe venni, hogy ez veszélyes lehet számodra, még ha jól képzett is vagy. És így elutasítottam család-ajánlatodat, magyarázat nélkül."

„Azt mondtad veszélyes," mutatott rá Amaya.

„Az is," ismerte el Mushi. „De majdnem elveszítettünk. És azt… borzasztó lett volna elviselni." Sóhajtott. „Tehát. Azzal, hogy védelmezni próbáltalak, kárt okoztam benned. Úgy tűnik ez a családom szokása…. Begyógyítanám azt a bántalmat, valami aprócska úton. Hogy legalább tudd, mit kockáztatsz _most_, ahelyett, hogy várnánk, amíg menekülnünk kell Ba Sing Se-ből Jinhai érdekében, vagy a sajátunkéban." Lehalkította hangját. „A haima-jiao elmúltával, már nem figyelnek minket. Biztonságos beszélni ilyen dolgokról. Ha kívánod."

Elakadt a lélegzete. Azon dolgok egyikét ajánlotta, amit a világon a legnagyobbra becsült: az igazságot. És mégis…. „Ne. Ne mondd el csak azért, mert úgy érzed kárt tettél bennem. Nem tettél."

„Több ennél," szólt Mushi erélyesen. „Drága vagy nekem, Amaya Úrnő. Ha bárki más lennék, reménykedhetnék… de legalább, nem lennének köztünk hazugságok. Ennyicske vigaszt követelnék." Lélegzetet vett és a szemébe nézett. „Iroh vagyok. Fia Ilah Tűz Úrnőnek és Azulon Tűz Úrnak."

Egy hosszú pillanatig a szavaknak nem volt értelmük. _Nem lehetett_ értelmük. Azulon; Sozin fia, a Tűz Úré, aki évszázadnyi háborút kezdett. Azulon, a név, amit ő és mindenki, akit ismert átkozva nőtt fel az Északi Sark elleni sikertelen támadása és a Déli Víz Törzse könyörtelen megtizedelése miatt. És Iroh egy újabb rémálom-keltő név volt. Koronaherceg, mielőtt Ozai megragadta a trónt; kegyetlen és páratlan tűzidomár, aki végighódította útját a fél Föld Királyságon és hatszáz napig ostrom alatt tartotta Ba Sing Se-t.

_A Nyugat Sárkánya._

„Nem lehetsz," suttogta Amaya, tekintetével kétségbeesetten végigsöpörve a kedves, gyengéd, Föld Királyság zöldjét viselő férfin. Meleg kezek, vállak, amire támaszkodni lehet; gyengéd korrekció, mikor unokaöccsének legnagyobb szüksége volt rá….

_Zuko. Ha a fivére Zuko apja, akkor-_

Elméje elrebbent a gondolattól. „_Tea-készítő_ vagy. Nem lehetsz… Iroh tábornok."

„Nyugalomba vonultam," szólt Iroh gyengéden. És szomorúan elmosolyodott. „Mindig is vigaszt találtam a teában.'

„_Nem lehetsz_," erősködött Amaya, a pánik és bántódás és düh habzó borként keveredve össze. Nem Sozin vére, nem-„ elhagyták a szavak.

„Minden gonosz forrása ezen a világon?" mondta Iroh fanyarul. „Hallottam már hogy így hívnak bennünket. És igen. Sozin gonosz volt. Nem azért, mert az akart volna lenni. Mert azt hitte, hogy egyedül ő tudja hogyan alkossa újra a világot tökéletességre, és nekilátott, hogy így tegyen – még ha egy egész nemzetet ki is kell irtania." Iroh felsóhajtott. „Nem fogtam fel, hogy ez gonosz lett volna. Nem, mikor ismertem, mikor még fiatal ember voltam. Számomra ő Nagyapa volt, és Tűz Ura; az abszolút hatalom földünkön. Ha háborúba kezdett, igaza kellett, hogy legyen." A fejét csóválta, emlékbe tekintve. „Csak idővel, és nagy fájdalommal tanultam meg, mekkorát tévedett. Hogy a szépség, hogy magának a világnak a reménye abban a tényben rejlik, hogy nem tökéletes, és hogy ennek ellenére módot kell találnunk a benne lévő jó becsben tartására. Hogy újraalkossuk a világot, ahogy tesszük, egyikünk sem tökéletes; és ha nem tudjuk szeretni azt, aki tökéletlen, maga a szeretet fog meghalni. Ahogy a fivéremé tette, mindannyiunk számára. Én túl kedves voltam. Ursa túl gyengéd. Zuko… Zuko túl gyenge, hataloméhség nélküli. Emberek voltunk, így hát elbuktunk fivérem számára."

_Elbuktak Ozai Tűz Úr előtt_. És nem ezt remélte? Hogy az egész Tűz Népe elbukik, és végre vége lesz a háborúnak? És mégis…. „Te _magad vagy_ a háború," suttogta Amaya megtörten.

„Az voltam," ismerte be Iroh rezzenéstelenül. „De mikor áttörtük a Külső Falat, és betörtünk, elvesztettem – sokmindent. Jó embereket. Túlságosan sok jó embert. Köztük a fiamat, Lu Tent. És… elborzadtam. Majd megőrjített a gyász. Csak ő volt aki maradt nekem. Legalábbis így gondoltam. De én voltam a parancsnoki tisztben lévő is, a Nyugat Sárkánya. Gondolnom kellett az embereimre, és a Tűz Népére. Terep, számok, morál; a földidomárok előnye túl nagy volt, hogy olyan veszteségek nélkül úrrá legyünk rajtuk, amik elpusztítanák csapataimat. Csak mészárlás, vagy árulás döntötte volna meg Ba Sing Se-t, és én egyiket sem kívántam. Így megparancsoltam az ostrom befejezését és csapataink visszavonását. Minden parancs ellenére, amit Azulon adott." Habozott. „Nem számítottam, hogy túlélem azt a parancsot."

_Egy tűzidomár, hűséget törve_…. Amaya megborzongott.

„Amint felgyógyultam, arra számítottam, hogy kivégeznek árulásért. De az események megkíméltek ettől. Most… most befejezném a háborút, ha tehetném. De még ennél is jobban, azt kívánom, hogy a fiú, akit fiamként neveltem túlélje." Iroh széttárta üres kezeit. „Most már tudod az igazat rólunk, és hogy mit kockáztatsz azzal, hogy fivérem számkivetett rokonságával szövetkezel. És most döntened kell megérjük-e."

„Te," lehelte Amaya, egyre erősödő hanggal, „te vakmerő, lehetetlen – Tui és La, _egyértelműen_ az unokaöcséd, mindketten _teljességgel őrültek_ vagytok-„

Legalább öt perc kiabálásába telt, mire rájött, hogy Iroh megelőzésképp minden vizet elpárologtatott a lakásban.

De ez rendben volt. Zuko képes volt elővonni vizet a nedves homokból – és a bácsikája mégis mit képzelt, pontosan honnan tanulta ezt a kis trükköt?

A levegőből nehezebb volt vonni, mint egy tó-nedves partból. De nem sokkal.

* * *

Tizenhat év során, főképpen az elmúlt hónapokban, Zuko intuitív érzéket fejlesztett arra, mikor a Dolgok Épp Robbanni Készülnek.

Az apró dolgok voltak azok, többnyire. Bizonyos csillanás Azula szemében. Csizma csosszanása túl közel egy sikátorban. Föld megremegése, aminek szilárdnak kellett volna lennie.

És néha nem olyan apró dolgok voltak. Zhao. Az Avatár vállainak süppedése, mielőtt megfordult volna őrült, világító szemekkel. Vagy, mint most, egy féltucatnyi lakótárs ezen a folyosón, a Bácsika lakásától távol eső végen, zaklatott pillantásokat váltva egymás közt és Amaya kiabálásának halvány hangjai.

„Itt vagy?" A háziúr előretolakodott, Zukora meredve. „Nem kéne itt lenned! Víz van fagyva végig mindenhol! Hogy fagyhatott meg itt, mikor csak most értél ide?"

„Mert nem én csináltam?" meredt vissza Zuko. „Nem én vagyok az egyetlen vízidomár a városban."

„Hát, te vagy az egyetlen, aki ebben az épületben lakik!" A háziúr parancsoló ujjat mutatott. „Hozd helyre!"

Nem _fogom megetetni vele az ujját_.

Lee indíttatása, a törzsek történelmi viszályaiból születve; jóval több enyhén meglepőnél, mikor ő sokkal inkább szokva volt a Tűz Népe politikájának üveg-élű sértéseihez és robbanóan halálos erőszakosságához.

_Csonkíttasd meg önmagával az ellenséget. Jah, ez Vízi Törzs._

Nos hát. Nem fogja ezt tenni, bármennyire is csábító legyen. De szó nélkül sem hagyhatta. Lee Amaya tanítványa volt. Amit ő tett, visszavetült rá – és még a Dai Li sem parancsolgatott Amayának.

Zuko teljes magasságában kihúzta magát és egyenesen a háziúr szemébe nézett. Nem túl fenyegetően. _Még_ nem.

Izzadtságcseppek ütköztek ki a férfi homlokán, és ő pislogott először. „…Kérlek?"

„Adj egy kis időt." Óvatosan, Zuko megközelítette saját ajtaját. Kopogtatott, és kinyitotta. Amaya mester? Az épületben mindenütt jég van…."

A szoba nem állt annyira romokban, mint tartott tőle. Székek voltak felforgatva. Amaya rekedten zihált, szilárd tartással, mint egy tél-zárta tó. Jég. Bácsika jég közepette. Amitől szélnek akarta ereszteni hetek óvatosságát és _csinálni valamit_-

De Bácsika csak a nyakáig volt jégben. Ami azt jelentette, hogy azért volt befagyasztva, mert befagyasztva _akart_ lenni.

_Oké, van valami amit tehetek_. „Mit kívánsz mit tegyek a szemtanúkkal?" kérdezte Zuko pléhpofával.

Amaya elpirult, zavarában, kíváncsi arcokat látva közelíteni a folyosóról. Iroh bácsi megpróbált nem felvihogni. Annyira.

„Elsimítjuk," szólt Zuko a folyosónak, és erélyesen becsukta az ajtót. Várt egy percet, és megfordult.

_Senki sem halott. Jó._

Bácsika kissé nedves volt, és Amaya mester nem kicsit pirult. És egyikük sem nézett egészen egymásra. Olyan módon, hogy attól égnek állt a haj Zuko tarkóján.

_Ne, ne, nem jó, mit tegyek, hova bújjak, csendben kellett volna maradnom, tudják, hogy itt vagyok-_

Pánik és kimerültség és két ember, akivel törődött _veszekedett_, ami azt jelentette, hogy az _ő _hibája volt, már megint….

Agninak hála az ablakokért.

* * *

„Nem jön le?"

„Még nem, nem," Iroh felsóhajtott, felszedegetve az élelmiszeráru utolját, amit Zuko hirtelen menekülésében elejtett. Felvonva szemöldökét egyes darabokra, amiket talált. _Tehát azt szeretted volna, hogy ünnepeljünk. Úgy tűnik szerencsétlen időzítésem van._

„Kamasz fiú, aki nem vacsorázott," szólt Amaya magabiztosan. „Le fog." Újra Irohra pillantott a hallgatására. „Ugye?"

„Nagyon is képes odafenn maradni napokig, csak addig merészkedve le, hogy elvégezze feladatait, amire szavát adta," felelte Iroh boldogtalanul. Elcsípte amaz homlokráncolását és felsóhajtott. „Nem dacból, azt hiszem…."

Megértés világlott, és Amaya arca megrezzent. „A szülei veszekedtek."

„Eleinte nem," tisztázta Iroh. „De ahogy kisöcsém elmúlt négy éves – igen. Gyakran." Habozott. „Láttál már ilyet?"

„Többször, mint bele szeretnék gondolni," ismerte be Amaya. „És ez _dac_. Valamiféle. Bánthatjátok egymást, halálra rémíthettek, de nem _kényszeríthettek, hogy nézzem_." Maga is sóhajtott. „A szülők nem bánthatják azt, amit nem tudnak elkapni. Azt mondanám Lee nagyon régóta tanítgatta magát arra, hogy ne kapják el."

Csontig vágott. „Látnom kellett volna-„

„A gyerekek jók a dolgok elrejtésében. Azt akarják, hogy a szüleik rendben legyenek. Bármi is legyen." Megérintette vállát. „Furcsa, de… ez szinte többet mond el nekem a háborúról, mint bármi más."

Iroh kíváncsian felvonta szemöldökét.

„Sozin egy teljes népet elpusztított, hogy úgy formálja a világot, ahogy ő akarta," mondta Amaya halkan. „Mennyivel többet tett a saját népével?"

„Én meghoztam a saját döntéseimet, hogy harcoljak, és hogy abbahagyjam," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „Ahogy mindannyiunknak kell. Bár remélem, hogy a tervünk egy más utat is mutat népünknek előre…." Egy lobbanásnyi tüzet érzett és megkönnyebbülten kilélegzett. „Bocsánatot kérek, kisöcsém."

„Bácsikám." Zuko visszacsusszant az ablakon, még mindig óvatosan. „Nem kell… én csak… tudhattam volna… hogy nem az, amire gondoltam."

„Hogyan?" szólt Amaya gyakorlatiasan. „Abból, amit a bácsikád és Huojin elmondtak nekem, soha nem éltél olyanok közt, akiknek csak normális vitáik vannak."

„…Nem. Nem igazán." Zuko közéjük nézett, kissé oldódó feszültséggel. „Ez- olyasvalami volt, amit én csináltam?"

„Nem," felelte Iroh erélyesen, felbátorodva. Bátorsága csatában, Zukonak volt bőven. Bátorság, hogy szembenézzen múltja kísérteteivel és visszajöjjön… kisöccse _gyógyulóban_ volt. „Csupán köztünk való volt. Rég esedékes magyarázatok." Finoman megszorította Zuko vállát. „Gyere. Vacsora; és látom megvannak a füst-cukorka hozzávalói. Remek csemege."

„Füst-cukorka?" kérdezte Amaya kíváncsian.

„Vacsora után," biztosította Iroh. „Kisöcsémnek finom keze van a buborékokhoz."

„_Buborékok?"_

Iroh rávigyorgott.

És megint mosolygott, később, élvezve a társaság melegségét, ahogy Amaya beleroppantott első fújt, pikáns szürke hikorifüsttel töltött cukor buborékába.

_Mert az élet édes, és törékeny, és mindig meglepetéssel fűszeres_, gondolta Iroh, élvezve saját ezüst-szürke gömbjeit. _Különösképp a tűz gyermekei számára_.

Megvárta, míg Zuko épp ráharapott volna a harmadikjába, hogy rezzenéstelenül bekottyintsa, „Tudja kik vagyunk."

_Reccs._

Belélegzett füstön fulladozva, Zuko olyan pillantást lövellt felé, ami a _jeget_ is lángra lobbantotta volna.

„Sokmindent megmagyaráz," jegyezte meg Amaya gyengéden. „Képtelen voltam megérteni, miért voltatok mindketten olyan biztosak, hogy a Tűz Népe ideje a végére jár." Az asztalra fektette kezét, közel Zukoéhoz, szinte érintve. „De ha a trónörökös vízidomár…."

Zuko lepillantott és nyelt egyet. „A Tűz Úr kegyetlen." Lélegzet. „De Azula… a húgom _őrült_." Felpillantott Amayá-ra, kérlelő zöld szemekkel. „Ha meg tudjuk ezt csinálni, ha meg tudjuk mutatni, hogy élhetsz a Tűz Úr követése nélkül – vannak nagy nevek, akik nem fognak hűséget esküdni neki. És ha megtehetik ezt, ha vigyázhatják övéiket és _ki tudják vonni_ őket a háborúból…. Ha az Avatárnak az egyensúlyról kell szólnia, akkor nem pusztíthatja el az egész Tűz Népét. Taktikailag ésszerű lenne számára megkímélni a nem hadakozókat. Ez lenne az _okos_ döntés."

„Sajnálatos módon az Avatár tizenkét éves, és egy a béke iránt elkötelezett légidomár," szólt Iroh komolyan. „Így hát nem tudhatjuk, hogy időben bölcsességre talál-e, vagy hallgat-e azokra, akik ismerik a háborút. Csak reménykedhetünk, és felkészülhetünk."

„Látom, hogy ez hogy működhet a jövőnek," engedett Amaya. „De itt és most-„

„Egy árulónak nem adhatsz parancsokat," szólt Zuko élesen. „Szavamat adtam, hogy elfogom az Avatárt. De ő _nincs itt_." Mély levegőt vett. „Nem tudom, Amaya mester. _Nem tudom_. Én itt vagyok. A népem itt van. Meg fogok tenni mindent, amit csak tehetek. De mikor terveket készítek… történnek dolgok. Dolgok balul sülnek el. Mindig. Így hát csak próbálkozom. Ameddig csak tehetem."

„Ami minden, amit bárki kérhetne," szólt Iroh szilárdan. „Ne időzz rajta, kisöcsém. Mindannyiunknak roppant próbára tevő napjaink voltak. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden derűsebbnek fog látszani, amint volt némi pihenőnk."

„Én tudom, hogy könnyedebben fogom érezni magam, amint volt alkalmam magamnak megvizsgálnom Shirongot," mondta Amaya komolyan. „Ha megengedi."

„Tudja, hogy nem a te hibád volt," felelte Zuko józanul.

Amaz kétkedőn felvonta szemöldökét. „Ahogy te is az Avatárról?"

„Ó nem," lépett közbe Iroh, mielőtt vér folyhatott volna. „Láttam, ahogy a fiú engedi, hogy az Óceán elborítsa. Az _egyértelműen_ Aang Avatár hibája volt." _Hümm_entett. „Az ember azt hinné, hogy egy idomár, aki Gyatso szerzetes, az egyik leglegendásabb légidomár mester keze alatt tanult, jobban óvakodik a szellemektől."

„Valószínűleg azt hitte összebarátkozhat vele," zúgolódott Zuko. „Honnan tudod ezt Gyatsoról? Én soha nem hallottam semmit legendás légidomár mesterekről."

„Vannak információforrások, amikre a Tűz Ura nem nézne jó szemmel," felelte Iroh gyakorlatiasan. „Amint volt egy nevem, érdeklődhettem. Ebből semmi sem segíthette volna kutatásunkat," tette hozzá Zuko sötét pillantására. „De kíváncsi voltam. Főleg, miután rátaláltam, hogy Roku Avatárt legigazabb barátai közt tartotta számon."

„Tudnál nekem mesélni róla?" Zuko nem fészkelődött a pillantása alatt, bár elpirult. „Azt hitte valaki más vagyok. Csak tudni szeretném ki."

Iroh elrejtett egy kuncogást. „Ah. Nos, ha találgatnom kéne…. Valószínűleg azt hihette, hogy anyád nagyapja vagy." Vállat vont. „A feljegyzések, amiket láttam nem beszélnek semmit arról, hogy Kuzon ismerte volna Aanget, de _van_ említve Gyatso."

„A szellem-lét bizonyára pocsék látást ad," morgott Zuko. „Kinézek én százévesnek?" Amayára pillantva megdermedt, és ellazította magát. „Szóval… úgy néztek ki, mint akiknek még beszélniük kell, úgyhogy… csak hívjatok le a tetőről, ha végeztetek."

Ugyanilyen sebesen, újra el is tűnt.

Iroh a szemöldökét vonta a gyógyítóra.

„Rejtegetsz valamit," mondta az nyugodtan.

„Csak egy gyanú," ismerte be. „Nem látom mi különbséget tenne-„

„Iroh."

Áh, mily édes volt hallani igazi nevét a szépségnek és bátorságnak egy ilyen látomásától… er. Az ott egy hógolyó volt a kezeiben? „Nem hinném, hogy segítene kisöcsémen, ha tudná," felelte Iroh, tűz után érezve, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy unokaöccse hallótávon kívül van. „Nincs bizonyítékom. És semmire sem tudok gondolni, ami igazolna ilyen vad találgatásokat, igazán."

„Mondd el."

Iroh sóhajtott. „Mikor Zuko a szellemvilágban volt, Kuzon segítségét kereste. Bölcs húzás; rokonok voltak, még ha soha nem is találkoztak, mert Kuzon meghalt, mielőtt még kisöcsém megszületett volna. És én később megtudtam, hogy nem természetes halál volt, bár kilencvennyolc éves volt; erős tűzidomár volt, és nem lepett volna meg, ha eléri Sozin korát. De Azulon listáján volt." Iroh szünetet tartott. „Zuko keresett, de nem talált. És az a saját tapasztalatom, hogy a szellemek _pontosan_ tudják, hogy kihez beszélnek."

Amaya hagyta hógolyóját visszaolvadni csészéjébe. „… Már látom miért nem akarod elmondani neki."

„Csakugyan?" kérdezte Iroh halkan. „Kisöcsém olyan magányos volt, annyira teli fájdalommal. Elmondjam neki, hogy valaha volt családja, aki igazán szerette, és öröme és békés élete? Elmondjam neki, hogy az Avatárnak megadatott Gyatso két életben, mint barát és mint mentor, ám a szellem, ki valaha Aang barátja volt, most ellenségei közé soroltatik?" Megcsóválta fejét. „Kisöcsémnek elég oka van, hogy nehezményezze a sors csapásait. Nincs ok újabbat adni hozzá."

Amaya bólintott. „Elmondod neki valaha?"

„Mikor eljön az ideje." Mikor Zuko eleget tud a Fehér Lótuszról, hogy tudja miért léteznek. És miért nem léptek közbe előbb.

Újabb, szándékos biccentés. „Rejtegetsz még valami egyebet?"

„Sokmindent," válaszolt Iroh őszintén. „De semmi egyebet, ami az itt-re és most-ra nehezedik."

„Mondod te." Felállva, Amaya összefonta kezeit és méricskélő pillantást vetett rá. „Nincs elég családod. Egy unokaöcs nem tud becsületben tartani."

Iroh kíváncsi kifejezést tartott az arcán, ahogy megpróbálta megfejteni azt a rejtélyes pillantást. „Reméltem, hogy talál egy csinos lányt, de fontolóra kellett venni Jet közbelépését, és nagyon elfoglaltak voltunk…."

„Nem neki van szüksége egy csinos lányra." A kék szemek táncoltak. „Bár nem hinném, hogy én csinos lettem volna már évtizedek óta."

Lassan, Iroh elmosolyodott.

Eszébe jutott szólni Zukonak, hogy most már biztonságos lejönnie. Sokkal később.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Ami a Zuko és Iroh Ba Sing Se-ben rejtőzködését illeti, úgy gondolok rá, mint egy nagy Menedék a Pimaszságban-ra Iroh részéről. Egyszerűen túl _valószínűtlen_ bárki számára is elhinni, hogy a Nyugat Sárkánya és a Trónörökös a városban lennének. Úgyhogy nem teszik. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy a páros nem jön rá, hogy Aang is Ba Sing Se-ben van… hát, szövegkönyv szerint sem jöttek rá addig, míg a szórólap Zuko fejére nem pottyant. Szóval azt gondoltam, hogy Iroh, aki kétségbeesetten _távol_ akarja tartani Zuko-t az Avatártól, valószínűleg szólt a Fehér Lótusz kapcsolatainak, hogy _ne_ mondják el neki Aang hol van. Ha nem tudja, nem hazudik Zukonak.

És a GAang felbukkanni készül a következő fejezetben. Toph rules!


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Megint csak, nem az enyém az epizód párbeszéd a „Lake Laogai – A Laogai Tó"-ból.

* * *

_Meleg_, gondolta Shirong bágyadtan, sziklákon összekuporodva a Dai Li kölcsönvett palotakertjében. Kicsit lejjebb rángatta kalapját, még mindig lehunyt szemekkel; nincs értelme leégnie, ha idekinn elaludna. Ami megtörténhet. Mint a legtöbb rosszindulatú szellem, a haima-jiao nem csak a testét sebezte meg. Chi-je vékony volt, legyengített; nem érezte magát többre képesnek egy kavics arrább pöccentésénél, még közvetlenül tápláló földön pihenve sem. A Napfény segíteni tűnt, áldásként szivárogva ereibe, de mikor arra gondolt, amit Lee-től kérdezni akart….

_Maradj nyugodt és pihenj_, javasolta magának Shirong, ismerős lépteket érezve a földön. _Kérdezd meg, és hagyd gondolkodni. _Kreatív_. Ne számítsd vesztett ügynek, csak mert nem leszel olyan állapotban, hogy segíteni tudj._

„Nem hittemm, hogy bárki is képes a köveket ilyen kényelmesnek láttatni," szólt Lee fanyarul.

Shirong résnyire nyitotta szemét, hogy a gyógyítókra pislogjon, megmozdítva vállát egy rövidített vonásnak. „A föld segít nekünk gyógyulni." Közvetlen Amayára pillantott. „Te jól vagy? Lee felkavart volt, és neki alig érintette a szellemét; rosszindulatú kamuiy a legerősebbjeinkkel is úgy éreztethet, mintha egy szemétdombból küszködtük volna szabaddá magunkat."

„Gyógyulok," mondta Amaya halkan. „Szabad?"

„Csak ne kérd, hogy nézzem," jelentette ki Shirong, felemelve ruhája felső rétegét. „Még mindig nem vagyok biztos benne, akarom-e tudni milyen szoros volt."

„Látom miért." Víz-burkolta kezek simítottak hűvösséget a bőrén, elcsitítva apró fájdalmakat. „Hmm."

Egy másik gyógyítótól ez aggasztotta volna. De Amayának jó szíve volt. Nem hangzott volna tűnődőnek, ha veszély lett volna. „Mi az?"

Visszavonta kezeit és tanítványát vizslatta. Aki nyelt egyet, de nem hátrált meg. „Kifagyasztotta belőle az életet," szólt Lee egyszerűen. „Én csak… megpróbáltam helyrehozni."

„Azt hiszem túlzásba vitted," mormolta Amaya.

„Túlzásba vitt mit?" kérdezte Shirong célzottan.

Amaya körbe pillantott a kertben, és néma kérdéssel felvonta szemöldökét.

„Egyedül vagyunk. Bár Quan benéz majd," felelte Shirong. Ezt nem volt nehéz elintézni. Szerencsére. Mindenki tudta, hogy Amaya soha nem árulna el egy beteget.

„Lee olyan technikát használt, amit vészhelyzetekre tartogatok," mondta Amaya egyszerűen. „Veszélyes. És még mikor sikerül is, mint jelen esetben, jópár napra felzaklatja a páciens chi-jét." Az ég felé pillantott. „Vízzel és sötéttel küzdöttél. Míg le nem nyugszik, a chi-d fényt és tüzet fog keresni." Kissé a homlokát ráncolta, aztán lerázta. „Azt mondanám ez a legjobb előírás. Pihenés, kő és napfény." Komoly pillantást vetett Lee-re. „Próbáld meg ezt nem újra megtenni egyhamar."

A fiatalember bólintott, bár pillantást vetett fanyarul a Belső Fal felé. Keletnek, a Laogai Tó irányába.

_Persze. Határa van az ígéreteknek, amiket megtarthatsz, mikor kopogtatnak a szellemek_, merengett Shirong. _Ezzel kapcsolatban_…. „Beszélhetnék Lee-vel négyszemközt?"

A kék szemek összeszűkültek. „Ha arról van szó, hogy toborozni akar egy fiút, akinek a képzését még be sem fejeztem-„

„Nem arról," szólt Shirong sietve, ahogy Lee méltatlankodó kifejezést öltött. „Ez… személyes." _Számomra, legalábbis. Bár Long Feng ezt nem így látja majd._

_Ba Sing Se Dai Li ügynöke vagyok. A városomnak a cselekvésemre van szüksége. Nem számít mit parancsol a vezetőnk._

Akkor is olyan érzés volt, mint lelépni egy szikláról.

_Lélegezz. Viselkedj nyugodtan. Minél kevesebben tudják, Lee-nek annál több esélye lesz._

_Ha_ Lee úgy dönt, hogy segít.

_Oma és Shu, adjátok, hogy úgy legyen. Nem tudom ezt egyedül csinálni._

Egy kamasz fiút fog alkalmazni. Csodás. Kár, hogy ezt nem foghatja egy agyrázkódásra.

_Az Avatár tanárai még fiatalabbak. És Lee-nek van érzéke. Mikor van esélye _gondolkodni_._

Ami, fura módon, megint Temulra emlékeztette. A feljegyzés perzselően világos volt a tűzidomár hajlamáról, hogy kinyissa a száját és beszóljon. De volt valami több….

Félretette; Amaya kifelé tartott a kertből, Lee pedig homlokráncolva nézett rá. Shirong vonakodó lélegzetet vett, és intett, hogy lépjen közelebb. „A segítségedre van szükségem."

Lee egy vizslató ellenőrzöm-hogy-van-e-hiányzó-végtagod pillantást vetett rá, amit biztosan a tanárától szedett össze és felvonta azt a magányos szemöldököt. „Kamuiy?"

„Nem… egészen." Shirong felsóhajtott. _Ez nehezebb, mint gondoltam_. „A nagybátyád megkérdezte, hogy lehet-e valami oka amiért a haima-jiao a tóban volt. Hát van." Egyenesen a tüzes zöldbe nézett. „Az Avatár bölénye a Laogai Tó alatt van."

Lee megdermedt. Shirong látta, ahogy a pánik megpróbál megfeszíteni minden izmot a fiatalember testében, hogy menekülésre bírja. De Lee mozdulatlan maradt, szaggatottan lélegezve, gondolkodásra kényszerítve magát. „Miért… hogyan… miért _nekem_ mondod?"

„A Kék Szellem segített egyszer az Avatárnak," mondta Shirong egyenletesen. „Persze, azután, ami az Északi Sarkon történt, lehet, hogy egy kőhöz akarja láncolni az Avatárt és ledobni a kikötőgátról. De remélem, hogy az ember, akit a Pohuai Erőd kifosztása miatt köröznek, talán megsajnálja Ba Sing Se polgárait. Nem érdemelnek egy újabb haima-jiaot."

„Én nem… értem," préselte ki Lee. „Csak egy állat. Okos, de…."

_Finoman. Megrémült. És dühös. Nem tudom hibáztatni érte_. „Ha igazak az írások Kyoshi Avatárról, _nem_ csak egy állat," mondta neki Shirong. „Az Avatár vezérállata. Összeköttetésben vannak. Spirituálisan. És mikor szétválnak-„

„A szellemek feldühödnek," kényszerítette ki Lee, alig suttogó hangon. „Oh, _Agni_."

Shirong megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt. _Összeszedett maradt. Oma és Shu, ez a kölyök kemény_. „Attól tartok ennél is rosszabb lehet."

„… Hát _persze_, hogy az," csikorgatta Lee. Leült a fűre, lehajtott fejjel, átkényszerítve magát egy gyors meditáción. Kieresztett egy sóhajt, és bólintott. „Szóval mi a _rossz_ hír?"

„Találtam egy jelentést Fong tábornoktól az Avatár Állapotról," szólt Shirong óvatosan. A _talált_ nem volt egészen pontos kifejezés; tegnap pottyant rá, míg könnyített szolgálatban papírmunkát válogatott. Megszédült és egyik irányba szédelgett, egy fontoskodó hivatalnok a másik irányba rándult – és egy egész polc rájuk borult. A nézőknek kellett kiásniuk mindkettejüket a tekercsek közül, és fel sem fogta, hogy egyet elvitt későbbig. Valószínűleg vissza kellett volna vinnie, de annyira sajgott és _unatkozott_….

Azóta nem unatkozott. Rettegett, igen. Nem unatkozott.

„Feljegyezte," folytatta Shirong, még mindig óvatosan, mint utat keresve egy laza kőomladékból álló lejtőn, „hogy sikeresen előidézhető, ha olyasvalamit fenyeget, amivel az Avatár törődik."

Lee elfehéredett. „_Megőrült_ ez?"

„Ha igen," _oh, szellemek, ne_, „attól tartok a Főtitkár esetleg csatlakozhatott hozzá." Shirong megnedvesítette ajkait. „Nem hagyhatom, hogy ez történjen a városommal. Szándékoztam tenni… valamit, de-„

„Felnyársalódsz, mielőtt még Appa közelébe érnél." Lee hangja zord volt, villogó zöld szemekkel. „Ne tedd. Túl sérült vagy, hogy tisztán eljöhess és ennek elsőre működnie kell." Pislogott, aztán a kezeibe temette fejét, ahogy felfogta saját szavait. „Oh, _pokolba_…."

Shirongnak a reménytől elállt a lélegzete. „Még alaprajzod sincs!"

„Az Északi Sarkét sem ismertem." Lee felemelte fejét, fanyar mosollyal. „Legalább itt nem lesz hóvihar."

„Betörtél az…." Shirong öklével a homlokát dörzsölte, megpróbálva elhárítani egy fejfájást. „Egy szép nap _hosszasan_ el kell beszélgetnünk."

Lee elsomolyodott; aztán megborzongott, emlékbe pillantva. „Fong őrült. Az Avatár tizenkét éves gyereknek látszik. Békésnek. Ártalmatlannak. De mikor… olyan… Aang nincs _ott_ többé. Csak az Avatár, és az elemek. És dühösek rád. Dühösek _mindenre_."

„Meg fogod tenni." Shirong megcsóválta a fejét, megpróbálva kibogozni a megkönnyebbülés és hála és hirtelen, éles aggodalom egyvelegét. „Azt hittem, azután, amit láttál…."

„A _legutolsó_ dolog, amit akarok, hogy segítsek Aangnek," csikorogta Lee. Ökölbe szorította kezeit; kilélegzett és szándékosan kiegyenesítette ujjait. „Csak hogy tudd, a tervük nem fog működni. Zhao tengernagy arrogáns volt és túlzottan magabiztos, és soha nem is számított az Óceánra, míg túl késő nem lett. De Zhao nincs odakinn. _Azula_ van. Ő hadvezetési zseni. És _olvasta a jelentéseket_." Lee elsomolyodott, hidegen és keserűen. „Oka van, amiért a Tűz Ura _őt_ állította a nyomára, miután Zhao kudarcot vallott. Ha valaki rá tud jönni hogyan ölhető meg egy Avatár, akkor ő."

_Szellemek_, gondolta Shirong, megrázottan. Ebbe még csak bele sem gondolt. _Mégis milyen magasan volt a bácsikája- nem. Ne kérdezd. Még._ „Köszönöm."

„Ne tedd." Lee hangja kemény volt. „Amit kérsz, annak ára van."

_Fenébe_. Nos. A múltban szörnyű dolgokat cselekedett, hogy megmentse városát, mi volt egy újabb-?

„Mondd meg nekik, hogy nem vagyok alkalmas újoncnak."

Shirong pislogott, nem biztosan benne, hogy higgyen-e a saját füleinek. „Hogy mi?"

„A Dai Li ellen fogok cselekedni. Soha nem lehettek biztosak, hogy nem teszem ezt újra." Lee szemei kemények voltak, mint a jade. „Réges-rég elvesztettem a becsületemet. Nem rántom le vele a tiédet."

Egy hosszú pillanatig a szavak cserben hagyták az ügynököt. „… Eddig soha nem hittem a Hét Alapelvben."

„Ismered az alapelveket?" kérdezte Lee óvatosan.

„Kyoshi Avatár leírta őket, mikor tűzidomítást tanult," magyarázta Shirong. _Többek között_. „Azt hittem a Tűz Népe, amit ő ismert elmúlt. Megfulladt egy vér-hullámban." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „De nem tűntetek el mind, igaz? Csak szétszóródtatok. Az eszetekkel élve." _És a becsületetekkel_. „Bár, azt hiszem, az észnek is megvannak a határai. Mondd meg a bácsikádnak, hogy mindenki meg van győződve róla, hogy Jet bolond volt, és meglehetős biztos vagyok benne, hogy senki másnak nem volt ideje észrevenni, hogy a lángok túl magasra csaptak, de óvatosnak kéne lennie a fém felfűtésével. Nem láttam beizzítani a tőrödet, és ha bárki más tette volna, már lett volna letartóztatás… de szólj neki, hogy húzódjon meg egy darabig. Hiányozna a teája."

„…A bácsikám nem tűzidomár."

„Te," szólt Shirong szárazon, „_rettenetesen_ hazudsz." Puhán felkuncogott. „Mindkettőtöket láttam mozogni és mindkettőtöket harcolni. Amit nem Amayától szedtél fel, azt egyértelműen tőle tanultad." Vállat vont, szándékos nemtörődömséggel. „Bár még egy idomárról sem hallottam, aki vette volna az időt, hogy kiképezzen valakit, aki nem képes megérinteni az elemét…."

„Ő _Bácsika_," mondta Lee halkan. „Tudja, hogy borzasztó a vérmérsékletem. És pocsék a szerencsém. Megpróbált kiképezni, hogy életben maradjak." A vízidomár oldalt pillantott. „Nem mindig voltam jó tanuló." A zöld szemek visszapillantottak, keményen. „Tehát mihez kezdesz?"

„Mivel kapcsolatban?" kérdezte Shirong gyakorlatiasan. „Amaya megmentette az életemet. Sok életet megmentett, köztük nem kevés társamét. Ha nem lett volna a nagybátyád, elvesztettük volna. Csupán annyit szándékozom tenni, hogy itt fekszem a napon és elfelejtem, hogy az az éj valaha is megtörtént. A halál-közeli emlékek roppant zavarosak lehetnek. Legalábbis így hallottam." Hátradőlt a köveknek. „Nem, azt hiszem, csak pihenek itt és mesélek neked… hát, olyasmi helyről, amit soha nem fogsz látni. Mivel visszautasítottad a toborzást."

Feszesen, mint egy íjhúr, Lee hallgatta.

„Temul," mondta Shirong, meglepetten; a tény, ami után kutatott végre előtűnt emlékezetében attól az _átható_ pillantástól, amit Lee vetett rá. „Kérdezd a nagybátyádat Temulról. Tűzidomár nő volt pár évszázada… azt hiszem az ellenkezőjét próbálta annak, amit te tettél, vízidomár formákat alkalmazva tűzre." Ami egyáltalán nem tette boldoggá Kyoshi Avatárt, ha jól emlékezett. Gránitkesztyűvel tartotta külön a nemzeteket arany harci legyezője mögött, és hogy mit mondott volna egy keverékvérű vízidomárról, azt valószínűleg nem lehetett volna megismételni udvarias társaságban. „Ha tud valamit, az talán segíthet."

Lee bólintott egyszer, szemlátomást emlékezetébe vésve a nevet. „A tó?"

„Ah, igen. Nos, az trükkös lesz…."

* * *

_A bölény itt van. A bölény_ itt _van_.

_Oh, Agni, mit tegyek?_

Halványan Zuko emlékezett, hogy Amaya itthagyta őt, hogy a rendelőbe menjen, útjára küldve, hogy tanítsa Jinhait. Arra is emlékezett, hogy rámered egy ragyás fejű fickóra, aki megpróbálta ellopni erszényét és hozzásegített még egy buzgó kezet egy falba, mielőtt visszanyert volna elég józan észt, hogy letérjen az utcákról fel a tetőkre.

Idefenn nincsenek emberek. Sem ellentmondó hangok, amiket szét kellett válogatnia értelemért, mikor az egész világ be akart homályosodni zajos sziszegésbe. Csak a szél és a város hangjai.

_Jobb._

Lélegezz. Be és ki.

_Pánikolsz._

Hát, igen. A késztetés, hogy vagy összevissza beszéljen, vagy beverje valaki más fejét a falba eléggé jelzésértékű volt. Nem volt igazságos, egyszerűen nem volt igazságos; ahol a bölény volt, az Avatár sem lehetett messze, és a terv nem volt kész, még nem volt elég ideje-!

Itt _nem eshetsz pánikba_.

Alapok. Mikor a világ széthullik, ragaszkodj az alapokhoz. Volt új és váratlan híre egy ellenfélről és célpontról, és _nem_ harcra-kész módon reagált.

_Stratégiai visszavonulás. Először is találj egy biztonságos helyet, és vizsgáld újra az információdat_.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy dönts egy hely mellett és mozogj. A mozgás segít; a mozgás mindig segített. Katák, futás, harc. Jobban mozgott, mint dolgokat szavakba tudott volna önteni. Mindig.

_Tehát mozdulj. De mozdulni hova?_

Rendelő, vagy Bácsika? A rendelő biztonságos lenne, de Amayának nem volt tapasztalata a behatolásban. Valószínűleg megpróbálná lebeszélni róla. És _nem_ sétálhatott el. A szava függött rajta. Az egész _város_ függhetett rajta.

_Bácsika._

Jobb taktikai választás, figyelembe véve Iroh tapasztalatát a harcban, stratégiában és az Avatárral. De a nap közepe volt, és elcincálni Bácsikát a munkából mindenféle kellemetlen figyelmet magára vonhat. Csak azért, mert a haima-jiao halott volt, még nem jelentette azt, hogy nem figyelhették őket. Mint ahogy Jinhait is esetleg-

_Mintázatom van. A Dai Li tudja ezt. Ha _nem_ tűnök fel a Wen háznál – tudni fogják, hogy valami baj van._

És a megtört minták aziránti kíváncsisághoz vezetnek, hogy _miért_ törtek meg, és ha _tényleg_ sikerül Appát kiszabadítani-

_Visszavezethetik Shironghoz._

Ami _rossz_ lenne. Nem csak az ügynök számára. Ha elfogják, kihallgatják – és Shirongnak nem volt meg a védelme, amit Amaya adott Leenek.

_Normálisnak kell láttatnom a dolgokat._

_Akkor hát Jinhai háza._

_Mozdulj. Csak érj oda. Érj valahová_ biztonságba.

_Dolgozd ki mi a teendő utána._

Egy pillantás leszögezte hol van. Rákényszerítve magát a 'hol vagyok, hova megyek' szűk fókuszára, Zuko egy tető-faló tempóba zökkent. És megpróbált nem gondolkodni.

A Dai Li láthatta már tetőkön át jönni. Ez nem tűnhetett gyanúsnak. Remélte.

_Most nem mehetek az utcákon. Összetörök valamit. Vagy valakit._

Ami felzaklatná Bácsikát és Amayát, szellemek, mit fog nekik mondani….

_Ne gondolj rá._

Közök és tetők és erkélyek és végre egy a Wen ház közelében levő utcába csöppent, hogy legalább félig-meddig tisztességesnek _tűnjön_ belépni a házba….

_Egyszerre egy lépés._

„Lee!" Suyin arca derült volt; kijózanodott őt meglátva. „Valami baj van?"

„Voltak már jobb napjaim is," felelte Zuko szárazon. Elnézett mellette Jinhaira. „Ma jobb lesz, ha az egyszerűbb mozdulatokhoz ragaszkodunk. Amiből kirángattuk Amayát… szoros volt. Túl szoros."

„Mi történt?" Meixiang lépett elő a konyhából, kutató pillantást vetve rá. „Úgy nézel ki, mint akit töredezett jéggel fésültek át."

„Közel. Majdnem megfulladtam," ismerte be Zuko. „Ember-evő kamuiy volt. Megállítottuk." Feltartotta kezét, mielőtt megszólalhattak volna. „Ha részletekre vagytok kíváncsiak, majd edzés után elmondom. Ha előtte gondolok rá… túl szoros volt."

Esés. Kitérés. Csapások, lábbal vagy ököllel, vagy pengés kézzel. Minden keresztülvitte őket, felmelengetve attól, mennyit javultak csak pár hét alatt.

_Talán soha többé nem taníthatom őket._

_Nem. Ne, a fenébe is! A népemnek szüksége van rám. Itt van rám szükségük!_

Kellett, hogy legyen módja.

Jinhai lihegett, örülve, amiért lehuppanhatott a kertben, mire Zuko megállást intett. Suyin ugyanolyan izzadt volt, de könnyebben lélegzett, féktelen kíváncsisággal besurranva, hogy anyját hívja.

Kilépve, Meixiang végigpillantott izzadó gyerekein és méricskélő pillantást vetett rá. „Megállítottátok?"

„Segítettem," jelentette ki Zuko. És röviden beszámolt arról a szörnyű éjszakáról, megkímélve a legvéresebb részletektől. De nem a főbb tényektől: a haima-jiao megölte a többi vízidomárt és megpróbált rosszabbat tenni Amayával. „Bácsikám azt mondja a melegebb óceánok szelleme; a tengerek sivatagaié," fejezte be Zuko. „Azon tűnődöm, vajon ezért maradnak-e a Vízi törzsek a sarkok közelében." _Hogy vajon egy ilyesvalami miért nem ment Katara után; elég vérontás körül volt, hogy odavonzza öket…._

_Oh. Idióta. Mindig az Avatárral van. A haima-jiao talán nem a legfényesebb szellem az utcában, de kétlem, hogy bármelyikük is _annyira _ostoba lenne_.

„Mindenkijét elvesztette?" szipogott Suyin, és a szemeit dörgölte. „Ez _borzasztó_."

„Ti is az övéi vagytok, tudod," mondta neki Zuko. „Törődik veletek. Nagyon."

„Tudom, de… gondolod, hogy segítene, ha szólnánk neki az ittlevő Déli Vízi Törzsi fiúról?"

_Nem. Nem lehet._

Az Avatár bölénye itt volt. Átkozottul nagyon is _lehetséges_ volt. „Miféle Déli Vízi Törzsi fiúról?" préselte ki Zuko.

Jinhai anyja karjaiba bújt, tágra nyílt szemekkel; Suyin elsápadt. „Ő- Jia azt mondta a neve Sokka…."

A szavak düh fehér sziszegésébe tűntek.

_Ne mozdulj. Ne tégy _semmit.

Fejét leszegve, kezeit ökölbe szorítva zöld ruháján, Zuko lélegzett. És kényszerítette magát, hogy mozdulatlan maradjon. Mozduljon, és a düh és félelem lobogó üstje kicsordul, tűzhullámba loccsanva, ami kinyúlna és _pusztítana_….

_Ezek itt a szövetségeseid. Ezek a néped. Ne mozdulj._

„…Vissza… mondd meg hol… semmi baj, néha a nagy nevek…."

Meixiang hangja. Aggódó, de nem rémült. Hála _Agninak_ nem rémült.

_Ne adj nekem célpontot. Kérlek. Olyan _dühös _vagyok_….

És félő. Olyan kétségbeesetten félő. Minden, amit épített, minden, amit tervezni próbált – minden széthullott, mint egy összehajtogatott papír a lángokba vetve.

„…Nagyuram. Hallasz már engem? Nagyuram, pengém a tiéd ellenségeid ellen…."

_Szüksége van rám_. Zuko kényszerítette magát, hogy felnézzen, visszarángatva a szavakat és értelmet az emberi hangokhoz.

Meixiang előtte térdelt, tőr verve vissza a napot az oldalán.

„Ne… tedd ezt," szólt Zuko reszelős hangon, megpróbálva lelassítani zakatoló szívét. „Nem vagyok a nagyurad."

„De igen," szólt Meixiang egyszerűen. „Az vagy." De felpillantott, aggodalommal kutatva arcát. És megkönnyebbüléssel. „Gátat vetettél a dühnek? Megérted szavaimat?"

Zuko megrezzent. „Én- honnan-?"

„Megesik néhány tűzidomárral." A feszültség elszállt Meixiang alakjából. „Ismertem egyet, évekkel ezelőtt… a nagyapám sárkány-tombolásnak hívta. A sárkányok nem a beszéd képességével kelnek; nem mint az emberek. Mikor elönti őket a düh, elveszíthetik a képességet és a szavak úgy tűnnek, mint a szél zúgása. Tehát." Kecses intés maga felé, térdelve. „Itt nagyúr vagy, és tudod, hogy követlek. Ez lenyugtatja a sárkányt a vérben, és engedi visszavenni az emberi szavakat." Zavarodott pillantására a homlokát ráncolta. „A bácsikád nem mondta neked?"

„Ez… nem történik a bácsikámmal." Sárkány vére? Hallotta a legendákat, mint mindenki más. _De nem gondolhatja komolyan._

„De azt hittem – a családod vonala-„ Meixiang megrezzenve becsukta száját.

„Mit tudsz a családomról?" követelte Zuko.

„Tudom… hogy nagy nevek vagytok." Meixiang zaklatottnak látszott. „De ha nem a nagybátyád oldala, akkor-„ A zöld szemek elnyíltak. „Oh. Azt mondtad _anyád_ volt gyógyító …."

„Ez nem az ő hibája!" lobbant Zuko. Megrázkódott és reszkető kezekkel fogta vissza vérmérsékletét. „Én csak. Nem vagyok elég jó. Nem tudom miért történik, minden csak ég odabent és a szavak elreppennek…."

„Nem az ő hibája," mondta Meixiang erélyesen. „Az öröksége. Megesik." Eltüntette a tőrt ruhaujjában. „Ez a Sokka az ellenséged?"

_Tizenöt éves_. De Azula tizennégy volt, számított ez valamit? „Ő… az volt." Zuko megválogatta szavait. „Az Avatár szövetségese. Aki a Tűz Népére való fenyegetésnek lett kikiáltva."

„Oh." Lélegzet inkább, mint szó; az Amaya vizétől zöld szemek fájdalomtól rezzentek össze. „Egy feladat, amit egyedül soha nem éltél volna túl… szellemek, Lee! Csak egy idomár vagy!"

_De nem vagyok Lee_. „Azok a feltételek," szólt Zuko élesen. „Szavamat adtam."

Csend, feszült közöttük. Zuko lehajtotta fejét és felkelni kezdett. „Sajnálom-„

„Nagyuram, ne vedd sértésnek – _maradj ott, ahol vagy._"

Visszasüppedt, meghökkenve. _Ez? Egyértelműen dühödt Anyu üzemmód_.

Ami szúrta a büszkeségét; nem volt az anyja, nem volt _szüksége_ rá, hogy gondozzák-

_De segítségre van szükségem_, ismerte be magának Zuko, lenyelve a savas égést. _Nem tudom ezt egyedül csinálni. Minden segítségre szükségem van, amit csak kaphatok._

„Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy örülni fogok, amiért annyi tantestületi találkozót végigültem… mit ígértél a Tűz Urának, mit teszel?" szólt Meixiang nyersen. „Mit ígértél _pontosan_?"

„Én… soha nem mondtam ki neki," ismerte be Zuko fájdalmasan. „Nem volt hajlandó látni, utána. Ő- valaki kézbesítette a feltételeket…." Feltételeket, amik szétzúzták az életét és száműzték örökké.

„Mozgástér," mormolta Meixiang. Biccentett. „Tehát mit ígértél mit teszel?"

Még a ruhán keresztül is, körmei a tenyerébe vájtak. „Hogy elfogom az Avatárt. Véget vetek fenyegetésének a Tűz Népe számára. A népem számára."

„És kik vagyunk mi?" kérdezte Meixiang nyersen. „Jómagam. Huojin. A gyermekeink. Mindannyian. Kik vagyunk mi nagyuram?"

„…A népem." Zuko izzadtságot törölt le az arcáról. „Fáj a fejem." _Fáj a szívem_.

„Csak elképzelni tudom." A nő közelebb húzódott, lassan és óvatosan. „Beszélsz a nagybátyáddal?"

Szaggatottan bólintott. „Muszáj," préselte ki Zuko. „Több van, mint Sokka, amiről nem tudsz – biztosítanom kell, hogy a bölény ne legyen _ott_ többé, hogy abbahagyassam a szellemekkel, hogy céltáblának használják a várost…." A fehér zaj megint elborítással fenyegetett; kezeibe fogta fejét.

„Várj. Csak még egy kicsit." Meixiang felkelt és a házba sietett. Rövidesen visszajött, egy sápadt Suyint rángatva magával. „Menj Leevel. Bizonyosodj meg róla, hogy eljut a nagybátyjához, aztán gyere haza."

„Oké," mondta Suyin bizonytalanul. „Mi a baj?"

„Bonyolult." Meixiang lehajolt és suttogott valamit a lány fülébe. Suyin megrezzent és nagyot nyelt.

Ellépve, Meixiang újra Zukot szemlélte. „Nagyuram. Bízom benned, hogy lányom biztonságban lesz veled."

_Hogy ne csináljak semmi hülyeséget, míg ott van._ Zuko belekapaszkodott ebbe a könnyebbségbe. „Óvatos leszek."

„Ajánlom is," mondta Meixiang. „Szükségünk van rád. Jobban mint hinnéd."

* * *

„Hogy érted, hogy nincs itt?"

Suyin megpróbált nem összerezzenni a Lee hangjában levő nyers élre. Segített, hogy Pao inkább volt mogorva, mint dühös, a saját teájából szaglászva egy csészényit és felnyögött. „Úgy értem, hogy felmondott!" siránkozott a teázó tulajdonos. „Az a nemesi gazember Quon saját boltot ajánlott neki, a Felső Gyűrűben! És elfogadta! Még miután felajánlottam is neki a vezérigazgatóhelyettesi posztot is!"

„És miben különbözött volna ez attól, amit csinált?" kérdezte Lee szárazon.

„…Több teát csinált volna?"

Lee úgy tűnt, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni sírjon, nevesen, vagy felgyújtson-e valamit.

„_Maradj vele, hogy életben maradjon," _mondta anyja. _„Később elmagyarázom. Légy óvatos."_

Ami még annál is ijesztőbb volt, mint egyedül mászkálni az Alsó Gyűrűn. Bár Leevel menni úgy tűnt, hogy az embereket, akik miatt általában aggódott, más helyre késztette. „Ez jó hír, igaz?" merészkedett Suyin. „El akarná mondani neked. És mostanra általában a rendelőben vagy."

Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha Lee _keresztül_ nézne rajta. Összpontosított, és bólintott.

„Beszélhetnél vele!" Pao majdnem rácsapott; aztán jobban meggondolta Lee összeszűkült szemei láttán. „Meggyőzni, hogy visszajöjjön!"

„Bácsikám szereti a teát," szólt Lee nyersen. „Ha elment, akkor nem jön vissza többet."

Pao jajveszékelt, ahogy távoztak.

„Lehettél volna egy kicsit kedvesebb," dorgálta Suyin, ahogy az utcán végigmentek. „Még ha rossz napod is van-."

„Fogalmad sincs mennyire." Lee megcsóválta fejét, és megpróbálta uralma alá vonni a hangját. „Suyin. Az utolsó dolog, amire Paonak szüksége van, hogy én és Bácsikám ott legyünk. A dolgok… elfajulhatnak. Gyorsan."

_Mennyire?_ Akarta Suyin kérdezni. És félte megtenni. „Elmondod nekem? Amayánál?"

„Anyád azt mondta, hogy juttass el a Bácsikámhoz és _menj haza_. Nem akarja, hogy bajod essen."

_Fiúk!_ „Mi sem akarjuk, hogy neked bajod essen!"

„Nem tudok- neked nem kéne-„ Lee megszorította orrnyergét és felsóhajtott. „Kérdezd Bácsikámat. Én nem… gondolkodom valami jól pillanatnyilag."

Hát, legalább ezt tudta. Ami eggyel Min fölé emelte.

És Bácsika a rendelőben volt, vigyorogva teázva Amayával. Egy vigyor, ami józan aggodalomba siklott ahogy megpillantotta Leet. „Kisöcsém?"

Lee kikukucskált a válaszfal szélein, ami leválasztotta a pihenő betegeket; mosolyt kényszerített magára egy anyához, aki immár nem lázas kisbabáját szoptatta. Közelebb lépett, hogy szavai ne jussanak túl a válaszfalon. „A bölény a Laogai tó alatt van." Hüvelykujjával Suyin felé bökött. „És ő tud valamit Sokkáról." Fejet hajtott Amaya felé. „Amaya mester. Én most… megyek török némi jeget a kertedben. Lehet, hogy jó sok jeget."

Csendes léptek, és eltűnt.

„Oh, egek." Bácsika komolynak tűnt. „Mi az, amit tudsz, Suyin kisasszony?"

„Hát, én…."

Jég reccsent és roppant, hangosan, mintha Min zúzott volna köveket.

„Valahol a Felső Gyűrűben van," hadarta Suyin. „Ott kell lennie, máskülönben nem eshetett volna be Macmu-Ling asszonyság órájára. Jia ott látta, Ő Déli Víz Törzse, azt hittem, talán szeretnél beszélni vele?" Amayára nézett, tágra nyílt szemekkel. „Lee furcsán viselkedett, már _mielőtt_ elmondtam neki – nagyon egyszerűn tartotta a leckéket, mintha megpróbált volna nem gondolni valamire – aztán, amikor kimondtam Sokka nevét, azt hittem- _ijesztő_ volt!"

„Gondolnám, hogy az volt," mormolta bácsika. „Mondd el mit tudsz, és hogy _pontosan_ mit láttál."

* * *

_Itt vannak_, gondolta Zuko, olvadozó jégszilánkokkal körülvéve. _Azok az idióták itt vannak és nekem tennem kell valamit,_ muszáj!

Valamit. De mit?

_Még ha meg is találom őt-_

Oh, ezt vegye _adottnak_, ahol Sokka volt, az Avatár sem lehetett túl messze.

_Ha megtalálom – csak én vagyok, és Bácsikám, Ba Sing Se kellős közepén. Ha Avatár Állapotba kerül… ezrek sérülhetnek meg._

Nem mintha ezt hagyhatná, mikor a nemzete iránti kötelessége volt a tét.

_De… a népem itt is van. Mit tegyek? Nem tehetem, hogy nem teszek semmit, de nem tudom _mit_-_

Pánik. Régi ellenség. Ismerte rezes ízét, ahogy átfordította a világot _ellenség_-be és _elpusztítani_-ba, és kizárt minden egyéb hangot, ami másként érvelt volna.

Visszanyúlva Bácsika túlélési leckéihez, Zuko leült.

_Au._

Letérdelt, elsöpört pár jégszilánkot, aztán megint leült. És lélegzett.

_Túlélés. Alapok. Mid van? Mire van szükséged?_

Volt információja az Avatárról és a bölényről. Amire szüksége volt-

_A népem. Biztonságban._

Ha elfogta az Avatárt, biztonságban _lennének_-

_Megtehetem_? Zuko kegyetlenül hazavágta a kételyt. _Életek_ forogtak kockán, nem csak a becsülete. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy derűlátó legyen. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy tévedjen. _Ő az Avatár. A levegő mestere. Mostanra valószínűleg a vízé és a földé is. Én még a tűz mestere sem vagyok. És a vízzel? Katara ledöngölne fel és le és oldalt. Ismerem a gyógyítást, de Amayával _magunkat_ tanítjuk harci formákra. Egy képzett vízidomár ellen? _Végünk_ lenne._

_Ő az Avatár és nincs egyedül. És tudom, hogy a Dai Li szereti _elhallgattatni_ a dolgokat. Nem küzdhetek mindük ellen._

_Emlékezz. Emlékezz Bácsika mit mondott. Azula elkaphatja az Avatárt. De fogva is tudná tartani? Anélkül, hogy megölné?_

_Én… nem tehetem._

Fájt. Mint a tűz. Mint megmarkolni a szaggatott szélét egy fagyott tónak, vágón és zsibbasztón és annál jobban bántón.

_Nem fogok sírni._

Zuko hosszú percekig átölelte térdeit, megpróbálva nem gondolkodni. A fájdalom nem volt ellenség. Az emberek azt gondolták, hogy igen, de nem az volt. A fájdalom figyelmeztetés volt. _Valami nincs rendjén. Valami törni készül._

De már megtört volt. Nem volt mit tenni, mint elfogadni a fájdalmat és megvárni, míg eleget szenvedett. Míg a csontjaiig nem ivódott, ahogy elismerhette… és figyelmen kívül hagyhatta.

_El tudom fogni az Avatárt. De meg kell védenem a népem._

A falakon belül és kívül; Agni, az annyira olyan volt, mint az Északi Sark, hogy lehet az Avatár ilyen ostoba _kétszer_ is?

_Bárcsak rákiabálhatnék. Bárcsak felkaphatnám és addig rázhatnám, míg összekoccan a foga-_

Valami fehér libegett a szélben.

Mászik, lendül, és kúszik; Zuko a rendelő tetején termett, elcsípte a papírt a levegőből-

Szórólap. Takarosan és hivatásosan tintázva, egy olyan lény képével, amit legtöbben már száz éve nem láthattak.

Zuko az öklét rázta az égre, azt kívánva bárcsak többet tudna a levegő szellemeiről, hogy mindüket Koh vermének legmélyebb bugyraiba űzhesse. „_Már tudtam!"_

* * *

„Gondolod, hogy bölcs dolog volt őt hátrahagyni?" Amaya a homlokát ráncolta, ahogy a Belső Gyűrűbe haladtak, hátrapillantva, mintha arra számított volna hogy egy fiatal tűzidomár olvad elő a tömegből.

„Megígérte, hogy marad," felelte Iroh komolyan. _És megtartja az ígéreteit. Általában_. „Arra kért minket, hogy derítsük fel a helyzetet. Ez azt jelenti, hogy _gondolkozik_."

„De, ha azt tervezi, hogy-„

„Nem tudjuk, mit tervez," szólt közbe Iroh. „De ha vakmerő, vagy impulzív akart volna lenni, már cselekedett volna."

Amaya a szemeit forgatta. „A nagybátyja vagy. Nem tudsz neki egyszerűen nemet mondani?"

„A szó szoros értelmében? Nem."

A gyógyító befulladt lélegzet közben, és rámeredt. „Tui és La, miért nem?"

„Egy koronaherceg rangban megelőz egy tábornokot," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „Ha valaha is parancsot adtam volna neki az emberek előtt, aláásta volna a fegyelmet. Ami rossz, bármely hajó fedélzetén. Nem is beszélve egy olyan hajóról, ami teli van tűzidomárokkal."

„…Nem csoda, hogy viselkedés-zavarai vannak."

„Egy része a sérüléséből fakad, úgy vélem, de igen," ismerte el Iroh. „Mindig örültem, mikor partra szállhatott, el mások szeme elől. Akkor lehettem az apa, akire szüksége volt, és nem csak egy vénember magas ranggal." Elmosolyodott. „Bizonyos értelemben, kisöcsém rajtaütése az Északi Sarkon a legjobb dolog, ami régóta történhetett velünk. Ha nem lettünk volna elvágva a Tűz Népétől, és sodródtunk volna saját magunkra hagyatva, soha nem cselekedhettem volna a nagybátyjaként és mestereként. És szüksége volt rám. Jobban, mint hittem."

„Szüksége van rá, hogy _nem_et mondj neki," szólt Amaya gyakorlatiasan.

„Nem fogok," felelte Iroh józanul. „A becsülete és hűsége forog kockán. Ahogy minden lény élete Ba Sing Se-ben. Minél tovább marad itt az Avatár, a Tűz Népének annál több ideje van a város ellen állítani erőit."

„Évek óta próbáltak meghódítani bennünket." Amaya kérdő pillantást vetett rá. „Neked tudnod kéne."

„Az utolsó ostrom hódítani szándékozott, igen," mondta Iroh józanul. „De a Tűz Úr pontosan tisztában van az erővel, amit az Avatár nyerhet. _Tudja_, hogy nem létezik más lény, amely lemészárolni remélheti seregeit saját nyomukban. Amíg az Avatár ezen falak között marad, a Tűz Népe célja _nem_ a hódítás lesz. Hanem a _pusztítás_." Félre kellett néznie. „Te nem láttad, Sozin ága mire képes, mikor pusztítani kívánnak. Emlékezz a légidomárokra. Emlékezz, Sozin erői _egy nap alatt_ elpusztították nemzetüket." Megcsóválta fejét. „Ez vár Ba Sing Se-re, ha az Avatár itt maradna."

Amaya sápadtan nyelt egyet.

„Így tehát. Vitatkozom kisöcsémmel. Tanácsot adok neki, legjobb képességeim szerint. De nem fogom azt mondani neki, hogy ne cselekedjen." Iroh fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Befoldoztuk hajónkat egy tomboló vihar közepette. Most meg kell néznünk tart-e. És fel kell készülnünk a kiugrásra."

„…borzasztóan megbízol abban a fiúban."

„Több van benne az apjából, mint hinni szeretné," jelentette ki Iroh. „És ez nem olyan rossz örökség, mint hinni vélnéd. Az anyja gyengéd volt, kedves és becsületes. De kerülte is a konfliktust, ha csak nem volt más lehetősége. És addigra már sok kár keletkezett. Míg az én családom – nos. Nem aggályoskodunk amiatt, hogy mi mérjük az _első_ csapást. És hogy elég erőt elszabadítsunk, hogy ne legyen szükség újabbra." Vállat vont. „Megpróbáltam megtanítani neki, hogy kiegyensúlyozza a kettőt. Szerencsével, sikerrel jártunk. Ez az a ház?"

„A helyes cím a szórólap szerint." Amaya a tőlük jobbra álló kis házra biccentett. „Ez csak olyan furcsának tűnik…."

„A Déli Sarkon mi voltunk az egyetlen hajó a körzetben, hogy lássuk az Avatár ébredésének fényét," szólt Iroh egyszerűen. „Kikötöttünk, hogy találjunk egy pót-lótusz-követ, és kalózokat találtunk, akiktől Katara épp ellopott egy vízidomár-tekercset. Egy más alkalommal egy börtön-bárka mellé horgonyoztunk, hogy feltöltsük a szén-készleteinket… és megtaláltuk a nyakláncát, és egy fejvadászt, aki le tudta belőle nyomozni őket. Még mikor magunk utaztunk is, a síkságok közepette, nem kívánva, hogy találkozzunk az Avatárral – bölényszőrt találtunk és újra találkoztunk." Felsóhajtott. „Kisöcsém ügyes nyomkövető, elszánt, és jól kitanított ellenfelei kiszámításában. De úgy hiszem, hogy a szellemek _akarják_, hogy kisöcsém az Avatárt kergesse." Szemei összeszűkültek. „Hogy kergesse, de ne kapja el. Olyan sokszor siklott ki Aang az ujjaink közül… ha összetalálkozom azokkal, akik ilyen kegyetlenül terveltek, _váltunk néhány szót_."

„Hívj meg magaddal," mormolta Amaya. „Leenek adottsága van. Talán nem olyan gyorsan kapcsol, mint egyesek, akiket láttam, de alapos. Nem csak meggyógyítja amit lát és feltételezi, hogy végzett. Hallgat az energiákra." Elszánt pillantást vetett Irohra. „Tedd ezt működővé. _Vissza akarom kapni."_

Iroh fejet hajtott neki, és eltűnt szem elől az Avatár háza mögött. Elővett egy kovakő darabot az ingujjából és csendben kopogtatott az alapzaton.

_Reménykedjünk, hogy a Vak Bandita tisztábban lát, mint a legtöbbje, akik azt hiszik van szemük._

* * *

_Tapp. Tapp. Tapp._

Toph felsóhajtott és elrejtett egy fintort. A labdája falnak dobálása nem egészen takarta el Katara és Sokka kártyázásának susogását, de megtörte Aang nyugtalan lábainak ütemét, ahogy az berontott a bejárati ajtón Momoval.

„Most fejeztem be a szórólapok szétdobálását! Jött már valaki hírrel Appáról?"

…És a kapcsolat, amit Tüncimókus nyilvánvalóan képtelen volt létrehozni aközött a két mondat között, volt az, ami miatt Toph néha úgy érezte, hogy inkább loccsantja ki a saját agyát, semhogy amazt földidomításra tanítsa.

Oh, Aang elég jó volt, hogy leverje a ruhát a legtöbb földidomárról. Több ereje volt, mint bármely idomárnak, akit valaha is látott, és az erő rengeteg felületes idomítást lefedett.

_De ha venné az időt, hogy _helyesen_ csinálja, olyan sokkal többre lenne képes…._

Aang nem _akarta_ venni az időt, hogy helyesen csinálja. Letudni egy mozdulatot eléggé, hogy működjön és továbbmenni. Bizonyos értelembe véve, Toph ezt meg tudta érteni. Aang egy nyárvégi határidővel állt szemben, hogy birokra keljen a Tűz Úrral, és minél többet tett előtte, annál jobb.

Amivel nem tudott együtt érezni, az Aang _hozzáállása_ volt az edzés felé. Ha ő lett volna a világ sorsával a téten, hajnal előtt kelt volna, és csak akkor esett volna ágyba, mikor már képtelen volt tovább mozdulni. Aang úgy tűnt úgy gondolja, a „kemény edzés" azt jelenti „edzeni amíg elfáradok, elunom magam, vagy meglátok egy pillangót".

Lecke lecke után megpróbálta ezt kiverni belőle. De valahányszor közel vitte a peremhez, valahányszor úgy gondolta, megérteti Aanggel, hogy képes vagy továbbmenni a pontnál, amikor elkezd fájni, ha kellett-

„Csak egy nap telt el." Katara meglobogtatta kártyáit. „Csak légy türelemmel."

Yep. Már be is libbent Katara, hogy puszival begyógyítsa. Toph a _haját_ tudta volna tőle tépni. Vagy befúrni magát a földbe és nem jönni elő.

Érezte, ahogy Aang álla az asztalba verődik, ahogy sóhajtott, majdnem elég súlyosan, hogy eltakarja azokat az ostobaságot-nem-tűrő lépteket az ajtóhoz. Közepes súlyú, úgy számította kicsivel magasabb Kataránál, és egyértelműen nő….

Egy kopogás, és Aang végre rájött, hogy van ott valaki. „Wow, igazad van! A türelem tényleg megéri!" Az ajtó felé iramodott. „Szia! Appa miatt jöttél?"

„Azért jöttem, hogy néhány távoli rokonnal találkozzak." A nő körülbelül olyan idősnek hangzott, mint Toph anyja. „Úgy hallom vannak itt Déli Vízi Törzsbeliek?"

„_Sokká_hoz jöttél?" Katara hangja hitetlenkedéstől csöpögött. „Várj – te Északi Vízi Törzsi vagy! Mit csinálsz Ba Sing Se-ben?"

„Gyógyítok, többnyire…."

Toph kiszűrte a többi jópofizást, megfogva egy ismerős ritmus által a padlóban. Ez a… a FöldRengés bajnokságok nyitótémája volt?

_Valaki beszélni akar a Vak Banditával._

Kiosont a hátsó ajtón, hallgatózva és érezve….

És elvigyorodott. „Hé, Bácsika."

„Szép napot, Toph."

Érezte Iroh udvarias meghajlását súlypontja elmozdulásában, és mellé lépett a hűvös árnyékba. „Megkérdezzem egyáltalán hogy kerülsz ide, vagy csak elkönyveljem annak, hogy egy ravasz vén sárkány vagy?"

Iroh felkuncogott. „Nagyon hosszú történet, attól tartok. És olyan, amit lehetőleg nem mondanék el itt, ahol a Dai Li figyel. Bár nem hinném, hogy látnának minket, itt. És Amaya valószínűleg elég figyelem-elterelő, Katarával és Sokkával beszélve az ő törzséről és az övékről, hogy legyen némi időnk beszélni."

Toph felvonta szemöldökét. „Ismered a benn lévő hölgyet?"

„Nagyon jó barát."

Sokkal több annál, a tartása aggodalmán átszivárgó örömből és jó humorból ítélve. _Hajrá Bácsika!_ „Szóval… beszélni akarsz velem," ébredt rá Toph. „És nélkülük akarod tenni," hüvelykujjával visszabökött a ház felé, „mert tudják, hogy ahol te vagy, az unokaöcséd sincs messze, és Katara még mindig zabos, amiért egy fához kötözte."

„Nem a legkényelmesebb fogság," engedett Iroh. „Lehetett volna finomabb is, igaz. De a szemünk előtt tartotta őt, tiszta rálátással. Ami megakadályozta, hogy a kalózok… sok mindent tegyenek."

„A kalózok, akik Zukonak dolgoztak?" kérdezte Toph szúrósan.

„A kalózok, aki szövetkeztek kisöcsémmel, hogy visszanyerjék a vízidomár tekercset, amit Katara ellopott tőlük," felelte Iroh szárazon. „Nagyon kevesen lopnak a kalózoktól, és élik túl. Azok, akik igen, főleg a fiatal nők, gyakran azt kívánják, bár ne tennék."

„…Tündérbogárka ezt a részt valahogy kifelejtette." Toph a homlokát ráncolta. Tudta, hogy Katara nem mondott el neki mindent, de lopás? És Iroh _nem_ hazudott. „Oké. Hallgatlak."

„Kisöcsémmel tudjuk Appa esetleg hol található. De szükségünk van egy földidomár segítségére."

„És az én segítségemet akarod?" Toph összefonta karjait. „Ti ketten nem _elfogni_ próbáljátok Aang-et?"

„Jobb szeretném nem," mondta Iroh egyszerűen. „A világ elég soká volt egyensúlyból kiesve. De kisöcsém…." Sóhajtott. „Kisöcsém nehéz döntést hoz. Nem lehetek biztos benne, hogyan dönt mit cselekszik. De úgy hiszem, hogy ha segítséget ajánlanának neki onnan, ahonnan nem vár, és józan eszű szavakat Aang egy szövetségesétől, aki _nem_ gyűlöli őt…."

Remény, érezte abban a kihúzott tartásban. Kétségbeesett aggodalom; valószínűleg Zukoért. Némi uralt félelem még most is, őérte és a benn levőkért. Rakd ezt össze azzal, amit a kalózokról mondott- „Bajban vagyunk, heh?" bökte ki Toph.

„Komoly bajban, bizony," bólintott Iroh. „Elégben, hogy úgy higgyem kisöcsém hajlandó lenne az életét kockáztatni érted, ha rákényszerülne. És mi _kockáztatnánk_ az életünket. Ha a Dai Li rájönne, hogy vannak a Tűz Népéből Ba Sing Se-ben… nem lenne szép."

_Nem csak számodra_, gondolta Toph, visszaemlékezve egy nevető Őrre és vidám gyerekekre. „Oké, rábeszéltél." Feltartotta kezét, mielőtt amaz válaszolhatott volna. „Legalábbis abba, hogy meghallgassam. Ha nem tetszik a mondandója, elmentem. Ha _bármelyikőtök_ is Aang után eredne, a Vak Bandita _begurul_. Vetted?"

„Nagyon is tisztán." Derű és tisztelet szivárgott át a földön és a hangján.

„Helyes," biccentett Toph. „Csak hadd mondjak nekik valamit… heh." Jah, az működne. Aang nem volt igazán oda a saját leckéinek felhajtásáért. „Megmondom nekik, hogy megint Lulihoz megyek. Aang egyszerűen nem érti a jadét-„

„Luli-hoz, Huojin feleségéhez?" szólt közbe Iroh.

„Ismered?"

„Igen," bólintott Iroh. „Bár ők nem tudják a nevem. És kisöcsémet csak Leeként ismerik." Szünetet tartott, elgondolkodva. „Nagyon is hajlandó lennék ott találkozni veled, ahol mindkettőnknek barátja van. És ahol egy Őr jelenléte azt jelenti, hogy senki sem lesz… impulzív."

_Semleges terület_. Tényleg _komolyan gondolja_. „És könnyebb lesz elslisszolni a Dai Li mellett, ha nem együtt tűnünk fel," helyeselt Toph. És elvigyorodott. „Nos? Mozdulj! Hallani akarom mi mondandója van Sercinek."

„Serci? Csakugyan." Kuncogva, Iroh csendben elsiklott.

_Oké. Akkor hát gyerünk_. Toph visszaindult befelé és lélegzetet vett. „Srácok-„

Kopogtatás az ajtón és Aang ugrott. „Talán ez lesz az!" Kinyitotta az ajtót és pislogott. „Joo Dee?"

Amaya hátralépett, ki abból, amiről Toph ráébredt, hogy láthatóság lehetett.

„Helló Aang és Katara és Sokka és Toph," szólt Joo Dee azzal a hátborzongató vidámsággal.

„Mi történt veled?" kérdezte Sokka, előretömörülve Katará-val. „A Dai Li börtönbe zárt?"

„Mi, börtön?" szólt Joo Dee legyintően. „Persze hogy nem. A Dai Li kulturális örökségünk felügyelői."

Az ijesztő az volt, hogy hinni tűnt ebben. „De eltűntél a Föld Király partiján," szólt Toph, előretömörülve a többiekkel. Ha Amaya nem akart látszódni, valószínűleg jó oka volt rá.

„Oh, csupán tettem egy rövid üdülést a Laogai tónál, vidéken," felelte Joo Dee vidáman. „Egészen nyugalmas volt."

Lábai moccanásából Sokka ezt nem vette be. Amitől Toph újra azt kívánta bárcsak a srác ne lett volna annyira Sukira ragadva. Sokka feleolyan rossz sem volt.

„De kicseréltek valami másik nővel, aki szintén azt mondta, hogy Joo Deenek hívják," tiltakozott Katara.

„_Én vagyok_ Joo Dee."

_Vedd már észre, Katara_, akarta Toph kiabálni. _Valami itt nincs rendben!_

„Miért vagy itt?" kérdezte Aang.

Papír zörgött, ahogy Joo Dee előhúzott valamit. „Szórólapokat osztani és plakátokat ragasztani nem szabad a városban. Megfelelő engedély nélkül."

Hát persze, hogy nem volt. Basszus. Miért is voltak itt a városban?

_Mert Aang nem tud Appa nélkül élni. Szinte szó szerint, úgy tűnik._

„Nem várhatunk mindenre engedélyért," tiltakozott Sokka.

_Ah! Végre, kapcsolt!_ Toph majdnem feldobta karjait ujjongásában.

„A város szabályai teljességgel tiltják számotokra, hogy folytassátok a plakátok ragasztását."

…Oké, na ez már hátborzongató volt. Senkinek sem szabadna ilyen vidámnak hangzani, miközben eltiporja valaki terveit- o-ó. Az a feszülés Aang lábában igazán nem volt jó-

„_Nem érdekelnek minket a szabályok, és nem kérünk engedélyt!" _kiabálta Aang.

Toph elsomolyodott. Ejnye már, miért nem kaphat ő ilyet míg ő edz?

„Magunktól is megtaláljuk Appát," folytatta Aang, kihátráltatva a meglepett nőt az ajtón, „és te jobb lesz, ha nem állsz utunkba!" Becsapta az ajtót, Joo Dee-vel a másik oldalon.

„Ez lehet, hogy még a szalonnánkba fog harapni," szólt Sokka mélán.

„Jobban, mint hinnétek," szólalt fel Amaya. „Ezt jelenteni fogja a Dai Li-nak. A rendszer eléggé szabályozott, úgyhogy pár óráig talán még nem hallanak róla… de a jelentésnek ettől a Joo Dee-tól elsőbbsége lesz, azt véve, hogy az Avatár társaságához osztották be."

„_Ettől_ a Joo Dee-tól?" Csapott le rá Katara. „Úgy hangoztatod, mintha… több mint egy lenne."

„Több százan vannak."

_Bácsikának igaza van_, gondolta Toph dermedten. Bajban_ vagyunk_.

„Az nem lehet helyénvaló," tiltakozott Aang, még mindig fortyogva. „Úgy értem, két nő ugyanazzal a névvel, persze. De többszáz?"

„Leenek igaza volt," mormolta magában Amaya, túl halkan, hogy Toph éles fülén kívül bárki is elcsíphette volna. „Naívak vagytok." Hintázott egy kicsit a sarkain, és Toph hideg dühöt érzett keresztülreszketni a padlón. „Gyógyító vagy, Katara. Soha meg sem próbáltad kezelni őket?"

„Kezelni mit?" vont vállat Katara. „Joo Dee – bárki is legyen – furcsák. Nem sérültek."

„…Yugodának a képzésed második hetében kellett volna beszélnie az elmét ért sérülésekről."

„Jah, hát," vont vállat Sokka, „Katara igazából azzal a vén tengeri-aszalt-szilvával, Pakkuval edzett-„

„Tök jó volt!" A bosszankodás egy része kimosódott Aang tartásából, és vigyorogva pattogott. „Azt mondta nem tanítja, mire Katara megrepesztette a fogadóterem padlóját, aztán borotva-korongokat dobált rá jégből, és lenyomta a vizét-„

„Nem vagy képzett gyógyító." Amaya szavai késként vágták el Aang áradatát. „Nálad van Pakku mester eljegyzési nyakéke. Bizonyos voltam benne, hogy képzett vagy. Reméltem, hogy tudjátok, és csak kivárjátok az időt, míg utat találtok a szökésre. Nem mintha legtöbbünknek esélye lenne elmenekülni Long Feng kezeiből…." Dermesztő fuvallatot lélegzett ki, düh és gyász viaskodva tartásában.

„A nyakékem az anyámtól van," szólt Katara dühösen. „Kanna nagyi hozta magával. És képzett vagyok!"

„Tényleg az," erősködött Aang, kitartott kezekkel, hogy elsimítsa a dolgokat. „Ő a vízidomár mesterem."

„És én még azt hittem Lee túl könnyen jön ki a sodrából," mondta Amaya, félig magának. Megcsóválta fejét. „Nem maradhatok. A Dai Li enged nekem némi kihágást, mert a gyógyításom hasznos a számukra. De nem mernék a jóindulatukra építeni." Levegővétel. „Ne engedd a Dai Li-t rájönni, hogy nem vagy teljesen képzett. Valószínűleg csak ez tartotta vissza Long Fenget, hogy elvigye egyikőtöket és… megkárosítsa az elméteket. Nem vagytok Tűz Népe. Nem lenne meg bennetek az erő, hogy ellenálljatok, még addig sem, hogy megmentsenek."

„Hogy mondhatod, hogy jobbak nálunk?" hebegte Katara. „Hát nem tudod mit tettek? Mit próbáltak tenni? Megpróbálták megölni a Holdat!"

Sokka elmoccant, a bumerángja felé nyúlva, és Toph elfintorodott. _Ennyi. Most már senki nem fog hallgatni._

Amaya puha sóhajából amaz ezt földidomítás nélkül is látta. „Azt mondtam az _elméjük_ erősebb. Ellenállóbb azzal szemben, mait Long Feng tenni képes. Egy bizonyos pontig. Megtörnek – de nem hajolnak meg." Kihúzta magát és Toph érezte fortyogó dühét, ahogy Aang felé mutatott. „Ha nem vagy hajlandó ezt megérteni, Avatár – ha nem vagy hajlandó megtanulni miért, és honnan szereztek ilyen erőt – akkor soha nem tanulsz meg tűzidomítani. És a világ egyensúlyon kívül marad, és mindannyian megszenvedjük."

„Nem, nem fog!" erősködött Aang. „Legyőzöm a Tűz Urát és a háborúnak vége lesz. És soha nem fogok megtanulni tűzidomítani!" Toph érezte ahogy Katarára pillant a lélegzetvételéből. „Soha nem fogok bántani senkit aki- akivel törődöm, többé."

„Akkor nincs több, amit tehetek," szólt Amaya egyszerűen. „Sok szerencsét kívánok. És remélem elszöktök."

„Ennyi?" habogott Sokka. „Víz Törzse vagy! Tudod, hogy a Dai Li a rosszfiúk. Segíts már ki minket!"

„Víz Törzse vagyok." Majdnem az ajtónál, Amaya hangja vasból volt. „Én vagyok az utolsó Víz Törzse ezeken a falakon belül. Titeket, és a tanítványomat Leet leszámítva."

_Serci a tanítványa?_ Toph elharapott egy füttyentést. _És ő_ hagyja, _hogy Víz Törzsének hívja?_

„Két héttel ezelőtt, csaknem negyvenen voltunk, idomárok és nem," folytatta Amaya, gyász és fájdalom szivárogva körülötte a padlóba. „Most mind halottak. A háború miatt. Mert a szellemek nyugtalanok. Mert egy rosszindulatú kamuiy vérnyomot követett Ba Sing Se-be, és _te_-„ egy hosszú lépést tett Aang felé, aki visszahátrált „te _semmit_ nem éreztél."

„É- én nem tudtam," dadogta Aang. „Én nem- miért nem mondta el nekem valaki?"

„Mert nincs háború Ba Sing Se-ben," mondta Amaya sötéten. „Long Feng csendben akar tartani téged. Elzárva. Míg módot nem talál arra, hogy _felhasználjon_, ahogyan mindenkivel teszi."

_Találgat_, ítélte meg Toph. _De elég biztos benne_.

„És te vagy az Avatár. Meg kéne tudnod érezni, mikor a szellemek dühösek." Fájdalom csengett Amaya hangjában. „A Dai Li csak emberek. Tehetséges idomárok, de emberek. Még így is, felkutatták. Rátaláltak. Megállították. Némelyikük _belehalt_ a megállításába. Az _életemmel_ tartozom nekik." Sokkára összpontosított. „Hívd őket gonosznak, ha akarod. De egy évszázadon át az Avatár elhagyta ezt a világot, és csak ők álltak Ba Sing Se és a pusztulás között." Megcsóválta fejét. „Most hazamegyek. Remélem megtalálod a bölényedet. És távozol."

Az ajtó kriptaként zárult be.

„És én még azt hittem a Joo Dee-k furcsák," szólt Katara nyugtalanul.

„Az igazat mondta," szólalt fel Toph. „Dühös volt, és rémült, de igazi volt." Ami a Joo Dee-kről nem volt elmondható. Nem hazudtak – de éppenséggel nem is _éreztek_, mikor dolgokat mondtak. Nem úgy, mint a rendes emberek.

„De az nem lehet!" tiltakozott Aang. „Tudtam volna! Én vagyok az Avatár!"

„Oké," Toph vállat vont. „Hogy is működik ez a te szellem-érzős cuccosod?"

„Öhm…."

„Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de Amayának igaza lehet," mondta Sokka vonakodva. „Nem azt mondom, hogy igaza van!" tette hozzá sietve, ahogy Aang lábujjai begörbültek, megbántottan. „De ott voltál pontosan a tó előtt, a Szellem Oázisban, és nem tudtad mik a halak, míg el nem puffantál és ott nem hagytad a testedet, ahol Zuko elkaphatta."

„Téged visszahoztunk," mondta Katara zordan. „De Yue…."

„Jah. Ezt sem bocsátom meg Copfi Hercegnek soha." Sokka kifújta a lélegzetét. „Az a helyzet, Aang, hogy _nem tudjuk_. És valahogy rossz érzésem támad attól, mennyi mindent nem tudunk erről a helyről."

„Szóval azt akarod, hogy értsünk egyet Joo Dee-vel?" követelőzött Aang. „Maradjunk csak nyugton, míg Appa odakinn van?"

„Ezt nem mondtam-„

„Jó! Mert mostantól fogva, megtesszük amit kell, hogy megtaláljuk Appát."

„Yeah!" ujjongott Toph, érezve pillantását a lábaival. _Végre némi gerinc! Csak így tovább és jutunk is valamerre._ „Szóval mit fogunk csinálni? Eltemetjük a Dai Li-t? Megrohamozzuk a palotát? Foglyul ejtjük a Föld Királyt?" Hé, ha már meg fogják szegni a szabályokat, miért ne mennének bele teljesen?

„…Olyasmire gondoltam, hogy felragasztjuk azokat a plakátokat," vallotta be Aang.

_Homlok, íme tenyér. Ismételten._

Újra késztetést érzett az egész megismétlésére, mikor Sokka, Aang és Katara átmentek a városon, plakátokat ragasztgatva. „Szétoszlunk, hogy nagyobb területet fedjünk le," szólt Sokka elégedetten. „Toph. Azt hiszem az lenne a legjobb, ha egyszerűen velem jönnél."

„Jobb ötlet, Szundi," mondta Toph durcásan. „Megint felkeresem Lulit. Van valami, amit meg akarok tőle kérdezni, és ha megtaláljuk Appát? Nem maradok elég ideig, hogy legyen még egy esélyem."

_Leráztam őket. Végre._

Ami azt jelentette, hogy gondolkodhatott, ahogy átvágott a forgalmas utcákon. És megrezzenhetett az arca. _Ez rossz ötlet lehet_.

Hát, talán. Bácsika elég rendes fazonnak tűnt. És minden, amit Toph a Nyugat Sárkányáról hallott azt mondta, hogy ő volt az egyik legbecsületesebb tűzidomár odakint. Ha azt mondta, hogy beszélni akarnak, hitt neki.

_Zuko becsület-kötött hogy elkapja Aanget. Ez még mindig lehet csapda._

Csakhogy a száműzött herceg sok minden volt, de nem _hülye_. Hagyta őket elmenni korábban a kísértetvárosban, hogy gondoskodhasson Bácsikáról és elhúzhassák a csíkot mielőtt Azula visszaér. És most itt volt a Föld Királyság legszívében, megpróbálva szem elől maradni, mint egy vízidomár gyógyító tanítványa.

_És hogy Serci ezt hogy csinálja, azt nagyon szeretném tudni!_

Ha elég okos volt, hogy akkor visszatartsa magát Aang letámadásától, becsület, ide vagy oda, akkor elég okos ahhoz, hogy most igazságosan játsszon. Legalább míg beszéltek. Azután, már nem mert volna rá fogadni… de ugyanakkor legalább tudni fogja hol áll.

_És ha a többiek nincsenek ott, hogy hibáztassák Yue haláláért, talán tényleg képesek leszünk beszélni._

Hogy Sokka miért kente Yue hercegnő halálát Zukora, Toph még mindig nem tudott rájönni. Az alapján, amit elmondtak, Zhao azután ragadta meg a Holdat, miután visszatértek Zuko elrablási kísérletéből. Serci maga ki volt ütve és megkötözve Appa nyergében, képtelenül arra, hogy bármelyik irányba is elmozdíthassa a harcot. És Bácsika _megállítani_ próbálta Zhaot.

_Iroh tábornok is koronaherceg volt. És ő Zuko nagybátyja. Katara azt mondta ő azt mondta mindenkinek szüksége van a Holdra, még a Tűz Népének is. Ha _ő _harcolt a Holdért – miből gondolják, hogy Zuko nem tette volna?_

_Oh, jah, persze. Tűz Népe rossz, Föld Királyság és Vízi Törzsek jó. Basszus_.

Ő _megmondta_ nekik. Talán nem találta meg a megfelelő szavakat. Talán nem tudott annyit a Vízi Törzsekről, mint gondolta és Zuko valamiféle súlyos sértést tett amit _soha_ nem lehetett megbocsátani. Bármi is volt az, úgy tűnt nem akarják meghallani – mindarra alapozva amit Toph tudott – hogy Zuko _egyedüli_ érdeke Aang volt. Nem a Vízi Törzsek. Nem a Föld Királyság. Az Avatár. Ennyi.

Fenébe, még Suki is beismerte, hogy Zuko elhagyta Kyoshi Szigetét, miután Aang lelépett. Távozott, és nem tért vissza.

_Megérdemel egy esélyt, hogy valaki meghallgassa_. Toph elsomolyodott, és megropogtatta ökleit. _És ha ez nem működne… ha Cukorfalat le bírja gyűrni, akkor én is._

Átlibegve a faragó műhelyén, Toph a kertbe lépett, és a hangok felé eredt.

„Mit szólnál a Jázmin Sárkányhoz?" szólt Iroh szívélyesen. „Drámai, költői, és szép a csengése."

„Hogy tudsz teázó neveken gondolkodni ilyenkor?" nyögött Zuko.

„Ki tudja? Lehet, hogy szerencsénk lesz. A Tea Zsizsik! Nem, ez ostoba…."

„Toph," szólt Zuko laposan, felkelve.

„Jó név, igen, de már foglalt-„

„Úgy érti itt van Toph," mondta Huojin derülten. „'Napot, Bei Fong kisasszony. Ismeri ezt a két kétlábon járó katasztrófa körzetet?"

„Huojin!" tiltakozott Zuko.

„Egyszer találkoztunk," mosolygott Iroh. „Röviden."

„Jah, de olyanfajta találkozó volt, amit soha nem felejtesz," vigyorgott Toph. Félrebillentette fejét, hallgatva, ahogy Zuko átsétál a kerten, hogy udvariasan biccentsen neki. „Heh. Te tényleg Amaya tanítványa vagy."

„…Mi?"

„Más a tartásod." Még mindig erős, még mindig agresszív – de könnyedebb, folyékonyabb. Kevésbé egyenesen-bele, és inkább amolyan köröző jellegű, ami kivéd bármilyen csapást, mielőtt az még lesújtana.

_Kevésbé dillo-oroszlán, és sokkal inkább sárkány._

„De nem azért jöttem, hogy idomítást beszéljünk," szólt Toph nyersen, leülve velük szemben. „Tudom, hogy a becsületed azt jelenti, hogy el kell kapnod Aang-et a Tűz Urának-„

„_Mi van?"_ tört fel Huojin-ból.

„Türelem, ha lehetne," szólt Iroh kegyesen, maga is helyet foglalva. Zuko mellételepedett, még mindig feszülten. „Azért vagyunk itt, hogy barátságosan megbeszéljünk dolgokat, és lehetőleg elkerüljük az erőszakot."

„Szellemeknek hála hogy Luli ma este Meixiangékhoz viszi a gyerekeket," mormolta Huojin, vonakodva leülve.

„Bölcs," mormolta Iroh. „Szükséged lehet alibire."

„…Oh, ezt igazán nem kellett volna hallanom…."

„Tudom, hogy a feltételek szerint el kell fognod," kalapálta tovább Toph. „És tudom, hogy tudod, hogy nem kapod meg, hacsak előbb nem mész keresztül rajtam. Szóval. Miről lenne beszélnivalónk?"

„Lee, ő csak egy gyerek," kezdte Huojin.

„Hé!" tiltakozott Toph.

„Földidomár mester és becsületes ellenfél," szólt Zuko egyszerűen. „Átmeneti szövetséget tárgyalunk. Minden joga megvan nyersnek lenni."

„Még mindig nem hallom az okot, amiért együtt kéne dolgoznunk." Toph összefonta karjait. „Tudni, hogy Appa hol van nem elég. Ha te rátalálsz, mi is."

„De nem időben," felelte Zuko egyenletesen. „Ki kell jutnotok Ba Sing Se-ből. _Most_ kell kijutnotok."

„Amaya is ezt mondta," bólintott Toph. Óvatos figyelmet fordítva Iroh mozdulatlanságára. Várakozott. _Reménykedett_. „Elmondanád nekem miért?"

„A barátaid elmondták neked mi történt az Északi Sarkon?"

„Dilis szellemek, Tűz Flotta pleccs?" szólt Toph. _Tudva_, hogy a húrt feszegette. _Ha Serci elszáll most kell róla tudnom._

Zuko megfeszült, de kényszerítette magát, hogy mozdulatlan maradjon. „Az itt irányításban levő emberek megpróbálják ezt újra megvalósítani."

Toph megdermedt. „Nem. Na ne, Aang _gyűlöli_, ami ott történt." Jó sokat hallott erről, és hogy Fong tábornok belekényszerítette Aang-et abba az Avatár kiakadásba, ami homokidomárokat félig átrepített a Si Wong sivatagon. És sokkal többet érzett abban, amit Sokka és Katara _nem_ mondtak el neki a tábornokról, akivel a Falon találkoztak. Lehet, hogy úgy felvillanva _tényleg_ képes lett volna kiiktatni a Tűz Népe hadsereget, de…. „Nem akar újra ilyen dolgot csinálni! _Soha_."

„Akkor már ketten vagyunk," mondta Zuko komoran. „Ezért fogok segíteni."

_Oh_. Toph megpróbált nem reagálni. _Oh, wow. Ez_ nagy.

„Kisöcsém?" kérdezte Iroh óvatosan.

_Jah_, gondolta Toph. _Vedd rá, hogy kibetűzze_. _Azt hiszem értem, mire céloz, de whoa…._

„A becsület nem követel öngyilkosságot," szólt Zuko keserűen. Toph érezte a kezeit összeszorulni a ruháin, abból, ahogyan a talaj vibrált alatta. „Nem ejthetem foglyul az Avatárt Ba Sing Se-ben. Anélkül nem, hogy le ne leplezzem magam tűzidomárként. Ha ezt teszem…." Reszketeg lélegzetet vett. „Ha ezt teszem, halott vagyok. És nem csak én. A Dai Li mindenkinek a nyomába ered, aki segített nekem. Bárkinek, akiről akár csak gyanítják, hogy tudhatja mi vagyok. Mert _Ba Sing Se-ben nincs háború._" Újabb lélegzet; izmok és csontok újabb összeszorulása. „Ha itt próbálom meg elkapni az Avatárt, meghalok. És _kudarcként_ halok meg."

„Attól tartok ez így van," szólt Iroh halkan. „Óriási szerencsére lenne szükséged, hogy sikerrel járj és túléld. És a szerencse… nem pártol téged."

„Soha nem tette," mormolta Zuko. Lehajtotta fejét és sóhajtott. „Ha nem szolgálhatom népemet az Avatár elfogásával - akkor a legjobb, amit tehetek, hogy megakadályozzam, hogy újra olyasvalami történjen, mint az Északi Sarkon." Egyenesen ránézett. „Appa a Laogai tó alatt van. Segítesz nekünk kijuttatni?"

„Hallgatnom kéne nekem ezt egyáltalán?" mormogta Huojin.

„Nos, úgy hallom a Dai Li tagadja, hogy a bölény egyáltalán ott lenne," szólt Iroh szelíden. „És ténylegesen az Avatárhoz tartozik. Bizonyára, amit nem vallanak be, hogy náluk lenne, azt nem lehet ellopni tőlük?"

„Valami el van fuserálva a logikáddal. Egyszerűen tudom." Huojin felállt, megvakarva a fejét. „Kisasszony? Rendben lesz ezzel a két majdnem-törvényszegővel, vagy itt kell maradjak gyanúba kevernem magam?"

„Azt hiszem okésan leszek," felelte Toph meglepetten. „Azt hiszem rendben leszek." _Hallgatott_ Zukora, követve minden lélegzet és tartás-váltást. „Tényleg így gondolod. Segíteni fogsz. Megkötések nélkül."

„Egy megkötéssel," javította ki Zuko, elővéve egy zörgésnyi papírt. „Ez Sokkának íródott. Ez… pár dolog, amit tudok a városról. Talán segít neki végre dönteni, hogy _kijusson_ innen."

Toph elvette a levelet, behajtogatva az övébe. „Ha tudja, hogy tőled van, nem fog rá hallgatni."

Zuko felhorkant. „Nem írtam alá."

„Nem rossz," helyeselt Toph. „Bár, azt hiszem van még egy megkötés." Szünetet tartott, szándékosan. „Azt akarod, hogy egyedül menjek veled. A srácok nélkül."

„Te jobban ismered őket mint mi," szólt Iroh egyszerűen. „Elfogadnák a segítségünket? Vagy, helyette lelepleznének minket annak, ami vagyunk, és mindannyiunkat kárhozatra ítélnének?"

„Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy rá akarok jönni," ismerte be Toph. „Oké, benne vagyok. Mi a terv?"

Huojin megköszörülte a torkát, hangosan. „Távozom. Most."

„Várj," szólt Zuko; halk, magányos könyörgés. „Toph… tudom, hogy ők nem hinnének nekem." Nyelt egyet. „Te miért?"

„Mert soha nem hazudtál nekem," mondta Toph nyersen. „Tudom ki vagy és Bácsika kicsoda. Tudom, hogy van becsületed, nem számít mit gondoljon a Tűz Népe. Ha nem lenne, soha nem figyelmeztettél volna minket az őrült húgodra." Félre kellett néznie, még ha nem is látott. „A Bei Fongok üzletelnek Tűz Népe kereskedőkkel. Nem beszéltek a klánon belüli harcokról. Kívülállóknak nem. Nem érik meg. De te? Te _tartoztál_ Katarának. És megfizetted." Visszafordult felé. „Úgy kezelted őt, mintha lenne becsülete. Még ha kívülálló volt is. Még ha _Vízi Törzsi_ volt is." A földidomár kinyújtotta kezét. „Mondtam. Benne vagyok."

Az ujjak, amelyek megszorították övéit melegek voltak, erősek, és alig remegtek a megkönnyebbüléstől. „Megegyeztünk."

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Legalább részben azért íródott, mert a szövegkönyv szerint Toph soha nem kapta meg az életet-megváltoztató kirándulást.

A Zuko és Meixiang közti darab részben azon a jeleneten alapul, ahol Rokut leleplezik, mint a következő Avatárt, és mindenki a földre borul; még a herceg is letérdel. A dominancia és alávetettség megfelelő jelei nagyon fontosak a nagyméretű, erősen felfegyverzett ragadozók számára.

És részben azon is alapul, amit Fangtól, Rantól és Shotól látunk. A sárkányok (szemlátomást) telepatikus képekkel kommunikálnak, és mozdulatokkal. A szavakkal nem olyan jók.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Ettől a ponttól a szövegkönyvtől való eltérések kezdenek hazavágni. Kössétek be magatokat, ez rázós utazás lesz….

* * *

„Hol van Toph?" tűnődött Katara.

Sokka a homlokát ráncolta, kérkedően nézve körül és le egy bosszús földidomár után kutatva. Toph sehol.

Ami pontosan az volt, amire számított. _Hadd ne kelljen elmagyaráznom, Toph. Légyszi? Katara ijesztő, mikor bepöccen…._

„Azt mondta elmegy ahhoz a jade-faragóhoz, Lulihoz," szólt Aang egyszerre mindenfelé nézve, ahogy visszafelé sétáltak a plakát-borította utcákon. „Bárcsak tudnám miért. Milyen gyakran kell majd jádét idomítanom? Nem mintha elég nagy darabokban fordulna elő, hogy rádobhasd valakire."

„Hé, Bumi öreg barátod megtanult az _arcával_ idomítani," mutatott rá Sokka. „Szerintem az, hogy kövek vannak a fejedben, egy _csöppet_ dilissé tesz."

„Toph makacs, és szereti azt tettetni, hogy modortalan, de nem őrült," érvelt Katara. „Tudja mennyire aggódtunk, mikor legutóbb elsétált. Nem maradna el ilyen soká ok nélkül." Húga lehalkította a hangját. „És azt hiszem követnek minket."

„Követnek bizony," felelte Sokka gyakorlatiasan, óvatosan _nem_ nézve fel azokra az árnyakra a háztetőkön. _Aw, szellemek. Muszáj lesz elmondanom nekik_. „Remélem ez jó dolog."

„Öhm… az, hogy követnek minket hogy jó dolog?" kérdezte Aang zavartan.

„Mert ha mázlink van, Tophot nem követik." A légidomár felvont szemöldökére Sokka sóhajtott és a bármerre is mentek, körülöttük óvatosan szétváló tömegre biccentett. „Nézd. Nem vetted észre, hogy senki sem beszél velünk? Semmi fontosról. Úgy tippelem tudják, hogy bajt jelentünk és nem akarják velünk együtt a fazékban végezni."

„Mint Amaya," morogta Katara.

„Nem egészen," ismerte be Sokka. „Katara, gondolkodj. Nem azt mondjátok, hogy a vízidomítás az elhárításról szól, és az ellenség támadásának megfordításáról?" Mint Suki a harci-legyezőivel; oh, de _hiányzott_ neki.

„Jah," biccentett Aang, a tetőkre pillantva. „És?"

Sokka megpróbálta nem homlokon vágni magát. Aang aztán _nem_ finomkodott. „És, miért jönne egy _vízidomár_ egyenesen be és mondaná, hogy nem tud nekünk segíteni? És Toph, aki imád mindenkit kihallgatni, és aki _mindig_ beleüti az orrát olyan helyekbe, ahol még sosem volt, miért tűnne el, míg beszélünk valakivel az Északi Víz Törzséből?" Persze, kellett neki ez a pár óra, hogy rájöjjön minderre, de Katarának erről nem kellett tudnia.

„Lehet, hogy csak… elunta magát?" szólt Aang szégyenlősen.

„Nem unatkoztál, mikor Batoval beszéltünk," vettette ellen Katara.

„Őszintén? Igazából de."

„Toph nem unja el magát olyan könnyen," szólt közbe Sokka, mielőtt húga besértődött volna. „Ha nem velünk van, akkor valami fontos nyomában jár."

„Hibákat keres kövekben," sóhajtotta Aang.

„Nem. Appa."

„_Mi?"_

„Maradjatok csendben!" sziszegte Sokka. „El akarjátok szúrni Toph tervét?"

„Miféle tervet?" kérdezett rá Katara.

Sokka felsóhajtott, remélve, hogy figyelőiknek nem voltak olyan fülei, mint Tophnak. „Amaya azért jött velünk beszélni, mert Vízi Törzsiek vagyunk, igaz? Miért nem hozta magával Leet?"

„Mert nem akar segíteni," bökte ki Katara.

„Szerintem viszont _igen_." Sokka mindkettejükre vizslató pillantást vetett. „Szerintem Amaya figyelem-elterelés volt a Dai Li számára. Láttátok Toph milyen volt, mikor visszajött? Mintha várt volna valamire. Talán lehetőségre, hogy feloszoljunk?" A homlokát ráncolta. „Azt hiszem Lee _ott_ _volt_. És Toph beszélt vele."

„És ő tudta hol van Appa?" csapott le Aang. De szerencsére halkan. „Miért nem mondta volna el nekünk?"

Sokka arca megrezzent. „Lehet, hogy úgy gondolja, _még mindig_ hibáztatod őt Appa elvesztéséért. Elég nyers voltál ezzel kapcsolatban."

„Dühös volt," védte Katara Aanget. „Bárki az lett volna. Toph tudja, hogy nem úgy gondolta."

„Csak azt mondom, hogy soha nem kért bocsánatot," vont vállat Sokka. „És tudod, hogy Toph milyen a saját terhe viselésével."

„De ez más!" erősködött Aang. „Ha tudja hol van Appa, ott kell lennünk!"

„Aangnek igaza van," bólintott Katara. „Toph néha kissé túl magabiztos-„

A kis veszedelem ujjai egy csettintésével képes volt lealázni Föld Rengés idomárokat, és kiütni egy rohamozó kardfogú-jávoroszlánt. A túl magabiztos _nem_ az a kifejezés volt, amit Sokka használt volna.

„-Szüksége lehet a segítségünkre." Fejezte be Katara. „Főleg ha Lee-vel van. A Vízi Törzsekből ki nevezné a gyerekét _Lee_-nek?"

Oké, ez jó érv volt. „De ez tönkre teheti Toph tervét!" vitatkozott Sokka. „Ha a Dai Li szemmel tart minket-„

„Appa fontosabb, mint Toph terve," szólt Aang türelmetlenül. „Menjünk, keressük meg Lulit."

* * *

„Tehát… az Avatár nem szándékozott elpusztítani a flottát?"

Sötét köpönyeggel a ruhái fölött, Zuko jelére készenlétben levő maszkkal, Toph nagyon óvatosan fontolóra vette a száműzött herceg szavait. A Föld Rengés fele igazából egyáltalán nem idomítás volt; hanem belemenni az ellenfeled fejébe, hogy tudd hogyan moccanna, hogy rezzenne, és mi pumpálná fel a tömeget üvöltővé.

_Bízik bennem, egy kicsit_, gondolta Toph, amaz lépteit olvasva, ahogy tanyasi utakon haladtak a távoli tó felé. Vonattal sokkal gyorsabb lett volna, de nem kellett Zukonak mondania, hogy azok a földidomárok is valószínűleg a Dai Li-nek jelentettek.

_Segíteni fog. Ezúttal. De ő nem akármilyen tűzidomár. Ő_ Zuko herceg.

Aanget szerzetesek nevelték, akik úgy tűnt sok időt töltöttek az univerzumon való elmélkedéssel és máskülönben egy vének tanácsának feleltek, ha nem borotválkoztak elég gyakran. Katara és Sokka egy kis faluban nőttek fel, ahol apjuk felelős volt, oh, talán párszáz emberért. Zuko? Arra nevelték, hogy egy nap átvegye az irányítást az egész Tűz Népe felett.

Toph talán nem volt nagy térképész, de kereskedő lánya volt. És _érezte_, milyen nagy volt Ba Sing Se. Hatalmas. Észbontóan óriási. Egy negyed _kontinensnyi_ nagyságú.

És Iroh tábornok egyszer az _egész várost_ ostrom alatt tartotta.

A katonák száma, ami ahhoz kellhetett megfájdította a fejét. Az emberek száma, akiknek mindezen katonák mögött kellett állniuk, fenntartva az utánpótlást élelemből, acélból, újoncokból… _au_.

És Zukot arra tanították, hogy _mindannyiukért_ felelős legyen.

Abból, amit Katara és Sokka mondtak az Északi Sarkról, Aang _évek_ hajóépítését törölte el. És ki tudja mennyi időt és tapasztalatot a tengerészekben és tengerészgyalogosokban _azokon_ _a hajókon_. _Egyetlen éj_ alatt.

A-a. Zuko kérdése _közel_ sem volt olyan egyszerű, mint amilyennek hangzott.

„Meg akarta állítani a hajóhadat," mondta Toph nyersen. „Azt hiszem boldog lett volna, ha egyszerűen csak megfordulnak és elmennek."

„Nem tehették. Nem Zhao tengernagy parancsai alatt."

„Szóval mit?" kérdezte Toph szárazon. „Aangnek egyszerűen meg kellett volna ragadnia egy vízidomár mestert és futnia?"

„Az lett volna az okos dolog," vágott vissza Zuko. „Vannak szigetek. Mérföldnyi partvonal északon, a hegyek közelében. Edzhetett volna a parton, valakit őrségben tartva és egyszerűen visszavonulva a hegyek mögé, valahányszor Tűz Népe erők közelítenek. Eltűnni szem elől – Appán _könnyű_ lett volna – és egyszerűen visszarepült volna, mikor tiszta a levegő."

Oh. Most idiótának érezte magát. _Sokka miért nem gondolt erre?_

„De ez valószínűleg nem állította volna meg a megszállást," ismerte be Zuko vonakodva. „Zhaonak… addigra túl nagy befolyása volt. Túl sokszor került közel az Avatár elfogásához. _El is fogta_ egyszer. Mi a pokolért keresett fagyott békákat a Pohuai Erődítmény körzetében, az idióta…."

„Fagyott békákat?" kérdezte Toph kíváncsian. Sokka panaszkodott békákra pár hete, valamit szemölcsökről a nyelvén. Katara teljes együtt nem érzésére.

„…Semmi."

Egyértelműen nem semmi. De Zuko úgy bemerevedett, hogy több eséllyel kérdezte volna forró késekkel és bambusz-szilánkokkal.

„Zhaonak befolyása volt, és terve. A Tűz Ura támogatta. Ha az Avatár nem halad Víz Törzse területre, talán… de oda tartott." Zuko forró lélegzetet fújt ki. „Akkor semmi sem állította volna meg az inváziót."

„Úgy hangzol, mintha rossz ötlet lett volna," szólt Toph, megpróbálva hétköznapinak hangzani.

„Hát, nem működött, ugye?" A Zuko hangjában levő marás a mészkövet is kemény vízzé oltotta volna.

„Te bejutottál," mutatott rá Toph.

„Zhao azt sem tudta, hogy ott vagyok," horkant Zuko. „_Ő_ azt hitte, hogy halott vagyok."

_Mit nem mondasz?_ De Toph siklani hagyta ezt az érdekes tényt, érezve a feszültséget kiengedni Zuko lépteiből. _Lehet, hogy csak arra van szüksége, hogy valaki meghallgassa_. „Oké, Serci. _Te_ hogy piszkáltad volna ki Aanget mind aközül a jég közül?"

„Zhao forrásaival? Nem használtam volna egy egész flottát," mondta Zuko elgondolkozva. „Néhány hajó, hogy szállítsa az embereket, akire szükség van… találkoztál Ty Leevel."

„Öhm, jah," felelte Toph meglepetten. „Ezt honnan tudtad?"

„A húgom üldözött titeket," mondta Zuko szárazon. „Megtaláltam néhány tábort, amiből kiüldözött. Csak egyvalami késztet mester idomárokat ilyen gyors visszavonulásra."

Toph nagyot nyelt. „Többen is vannak olyanok, mint ő?"

„Sokkal többen. Nem szabadna nekik elhagyni a Tűz Népét háborús időben, de Azula soha nem hagyja hogy olyan apróságok, mint törvények megállítsák…." Elgondolkozva a combjának ütögette ujjait. „Lopakodó csapatok. Juss át az őrszemeiken; azok fémet keresnek, vöröset és feketét, nem apró hajókat és hószínbe öltözött embereket. Amúgy sem képzett őrszemek. A Vízi Törzseknek nincs szervezett hadserege. Inkább milíciája. Képzett harcosok, egyénileg jók, de a parancsnoki és irányítási rendszerük _pocsék_. Vannak kivételek, mint Hakoda főnök, de a legtöbb vezetőjüknek gőze nincs a hosszú távú stratégiához. Nem azért harcolnak, hogy megvédjék a nemzetüket; azért harcolnak, mert kívülálló vagy, és ott vagy. Az Északi Vízi Törzs megszokta, hogy a vízidomárjaira és a jégre hagyatkozzon. Nem szenvedtek elszánt támadást nyolcvanöt éve, ami azt jelenti, hogy minden képzett harcosuknak nem volt mással harcolnia, mint egymással. És hidd el nekem, úgy is tettek. Örökletes házi területek és politikai szövetségek a felsőbbrendű-házakkal, erre lettek kihegyezve a fegyvereik és az idomári képzésük. És _ez_ azt jelenti, hogy mikor őrszemeket állítottak a falakra, azok az emberek _nem_ figyelték a Tűz Népét. Az _ellenségeiket_ figyelték, azokat, amelyikekkel együtt kellett élniük, miután elmentünk. És feltételezték, hogy nem leszünk ott – a legutóbbi invázió nem sikerült, és ezúttal az _Avatár_ ott állt az oldalukon." Zuko keserű mosolya a talajon keresztül is mart. „És mivel nem tudtak megfeledkezni egymásról és ránk koncentrálni, szövetkező csoportokba tömörültek. Ami réseket hagy a őrszem-lefedésben." Vállat vont. „Juss át a réseken, találd meg az Avatárt, _vond ki_, és vonulj vissza. Hagyd, hogy a Vízi Törzs azt higgye, az Avatár elhagyta őket. _Megint_. Ez ott helyben megtörné a moráljukat. Nem is lenne _szükséged_ harcolni."

„Oh," szólt Toph, vékony hangon. Nagyot nyelt. _Hát, te kérdezted_.

És mikor túljutottál annak az ijesztő borzongásán, hogy Zuko _gondolt_ erre… az igazat mondta neki. Megint. Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Meddig tart míg ehhez a tóhoz érünk?"

„Még egy darabig. Miért?"

„Tudod megérzem, ha valaki ránk lopakodna, még jóval azelőtt, hogy elbújnunk kéne," szólt Toph magabiztosan.

„Jó," mondta Zuko óvatosan. „Tehát?"

„_Tehát_, meséld el nekem mi történt mióta elkezdted kergetni Aanget," kérte Toph. „Ezek a srácok csak olyan dolgokat említenek, amiről úgy gondolják, hogy tudnom kéne és kihagyják a jó részeket! Katara _ellopott_ egy vízidomár tekercset?"

„Ah, igen…?"

„Ezt a részt soha nem mondta nekem! Bácsikától kellett hallanom." Toph a sarkain rugózott. „Meséld el _te_ mit láttál. Hogy kezdődött ez az egész zűr?"

_Mondd el hogy hozhatnálak az oldalunkra. Tüncimókusnak szüksége lesz egy tűzidomár mesterre, akár tetszik, akár nem…._

_És ha a húgodnak valaha is megjön az esze és megadja neked azt, amire szükséged van, hogy elfogd Aanget, _nagy_ bajban lennénk._

Zuko nyelt egyet és lélegzetet vett. „Száz évvel ezelőtt egy hajónapló feljegyzései közt állt, hogy láttak egy bölényt a Déli Sark irányába haladni…."

* * *

„Miért látogatná meg Amaya gyógyító az Avatárt?"

Lámpás-fénynél olvasva – bármilyen kézre esőek is voltak az izzó kristályok, a szemei utálták – Shirong megrezzent. Felpillantott Quan-ra, kíváncsian. „Semmire sem tudok gondolni-„

_Ne_. Nem _tenné_.

„De?" kérdezett rá Quan nyomatékosan.

„Az Avatár egyik társa vízidomár," felelte Shirong gyakorlatiasan. „Lehet, hogy Amaya az idomításról akart beszélni." Elméje mindvégig zakatolt. _Oh, szellemek. Lee, mondd, hogy nem_. „Mi az?"

„Javasolnunk kéne neki, hogy egyhamar ne tegye ezt újra." Qoan a homlokát ráncolta. „Long Feng… zaklatott. Az Avatár Joo Dee-je ki lett vonva a szolgálatból. Már megint. Pillanatnyilag a gyerekek a plakátjaikat kergetik a városon keresztül, ami viszonylag ártalmatlan… de szem elől vesztettük a földidomárt."

_Oma és Shu_. Megtette.

Csak a hosszú gyakorlat hagyta Shirong arcát semlegesen és érdeklődőn. Belül tépelődött a zsigerbe markoló rémület és a Lee teljes arcátlanságán való abszolút derű közt.

_Szüksége volt egy földidomárra, hogy a bölényhez jusson. Talált egyet. Oh, te jó…._ „Emlékezetem szerint a Vak Bandita roppant hajlamos eltűnni, mikor akar," jegyezte meg Shirong. „De mindig újra feltűnik. Általában új kőzetmintával, amit a társai fejéhez vághat."

„Igaz," ismerte el Quan. „Nos, legalább te nyugodtan alhatsz."

„Extra őrség?" vonta fel Shirong szemöldökét.

„Csak elővigyázatosság." Quan egyenletesen tekintett rá, csak a pillanat egy töredékével hosszabban-

Elmosolyodott és kitessékelte magát. „Jó éjt."

Shirong válaszoló mosolyt tartott az arcán, míg Quan léptei elenyésztek, érezve, ahogy szíve megfagyni készül mellkasában. _Oma és Shu_. Tudják.

Nem. Nem tudhatják. Talán gyaníthatják, hogy valami nem lehet rendjén, Lee nem nézett ki éppenséggel tökéletesen nyugodtnak és elégedettnek Amayával kifelé menet, de nem tudhatták. Máskülönben Long Fengnek felelne _személyesen_.

_És nem saját akaratomból._

_Szellemek, ne. Inkább meghalok._

Megdöbbentő gondolat. Elvégre az élet élet volt. Évek óta szolgálta Long Feng-et, besötétítve lelkét, ahogy minden Dai Li-nek kellett. Számított, ha még egy cafatot elvesztett magából?

_Igen. Számított. Nem fognak felhasználni. Nem árulom el a városom olyan emberek kénye-kedvének, akik nem képesek tovább látni az Avatár erejénél egy tizenkét éves fiú szívéig!_

Shirong levegőért kapott, megrendülve saját bizonyosságától. Égetett, ez a bizonyosság; egyszerre melengető és fájdalmas.

_Nem fognak felhasználni. És nem árulom el Lee-t._

Ami azt jelentette, hogy a legnehezebbet kellett tennie. Semmit.

_Betört a Pohuai Erődbe. Bejutott az _ÉszakiSarkra_. Meg tudja csinálni._

_Remélem._

De az egyedüli módja, hogy Lee-nek esélye legyen, ha Quan nem volt _bizonyos_. Ha Shirong lépett, hogy segítsen, ha egyáltalán lépett – Quan bizonyos lesz.

_Semmit sem tehetek._

Nem. Nem egészen igaz. Volt egy dolog. És figyelembe véve a haima-jiaoval való szoros menekvését, még gyanúsnak sem tűnne. Annyira.

Füstölőt gyújtva, Shirong a tál rizsbe szúrta a füstölgő pálcikákat, ami a minden Dai Li lakhelyén levő mini-oltár előtt állt, és összecsapta kezeit, hogy imádkozzon.

_Oma és Shu, Tui és La… Agni, ha meghallgatsz valakit, aki olyan teljességgel átkozta népedet élete nagy részében… Egy gyermeketeknek igazán szüksége van a segítségetekre._

_Tudom, hogy egy őrült, kavarodott gyerek. Tudom, hogy valószínűleg ferde szemmel tekintetek rá, megpróbálva rájönni, mihez kezdjetek egy Tűz Népéből való vízidomárral – tűzidomár nagybáttyal! – aki nem tud megfordulni anélkül, hogy ne botoljon bele egy kamuiy-be. De a helyes dolgot próbálja cselekedni. Megpróbál segíteni azon a másik szegény gyereken, akinek a világ sorsát varrtátok a nyakába. Ennek számítania kell valamit._

_Tudom, hogy nem érdemlek szívességet. Dai Li vagyok. Tettem, amit tennem kellett. De… segítsetek rajta. Kérlek._

Hát. Ennyi. Shirong felsóhajtott és leeresztette kezeit-

Egy szívdobbanásnyira, a szentély aranyban izzott.

* * *

„Serci?"

„Igen?" felelte Zuko fél-füllel, ahogy a sötét tavat vizslatta bármiféle hajó jelei után. Toph bármit képes volt kiszúrni, ami a talajon mozgott, de már volt egy meleg helyzetük egy futárral, aki aludt, mint a holtak egy ravasz vén strucc-lovon, az út közepén állva. Ami egy feszült, suttogott magyarázathoz vezetett, hogy hogyan működik a látás a földidomítással, és a rádöbbenés, hogy Toph számára a tó egy nagy fekete lyuk volt.

„Le vagyok nyűgözve." Azzal a fajta véglegességgel mondva, ami azt sugallta, hogy Toph az idők nagy részében egyszerűen _nem_ szokott lenyűgözve lenni.

„Miért?" nézett rá Zuko, zavartan. "Tudod, hogy a nagybátyám mit tett tábornokként. Ha a Tűz Ura parancsol, engedelmeskedsz."

„És…?" puhatolódzott Toph.

Zuko a szemeit forgatta. „Tudod, ez igazán bosszantó." Viszont hasznos. Mit nem adna egy élő hazugság-vizsgálóért az udvari menyét-kígyók kezelésére.

_Adtam volna_, emlékeztette magát Zuko. _Legalább mostanra képes lehetsz a legtöbbjük elkerülésére._ Nem egészen, a terv kapcsolatba hozhatja őket ki tudja mivel… de egyértelműen nem lennének a közelben napi szinten.

„Szokj hozzá," felelte Toph vidáman. „Gyerünk már. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem csak a parancsok követése miatt vagy benne ebben."

_Bízhatok benne?_

_Számít ez igazán?_

Zuko felsóhajtott. „Azt akarod, hogy Azula legyen a Tűz Népe vezetője?" Megborzongott a gondolatra. Toph kétségkívül érezte. Zukot viszont ez nem érdekelte.

A földidomár kieresztett valamit, ami fütty lett volna, ha nem aggódtak volna a lebukás miatt. „Jah. Jah, ez engem is… eléggé elszánttá tenne. Ha rólam lenne szó." Elsomolyodott, és dobbantott; egy darabnyi formált kő emelkedett felszínre, kerek ajtaja vizet pergetve. „Azt hiszem ez csak egy kérdést hagy. Hogy tudod olyan jól tettetni, hogy a városban mindenki azt hiszi vízidomár vagy?"

Zuko visszasomolygott, és felemelte kezeit, összezárt tenyérrel. „Figyeld a köveidet." Egy lélegzet, és kezeit szét és _le_ suhintotta.

Víz húzódott le a kőről, visszacsusszanva a tóba, mint egy selyem-függöny. Tophnak tátva maradt a szája.

„Nem akarunk vizes lábnyomokat hagyni," mondta Zuko nyersen. „Erre nem leszek képes odabent. A Dai Li számon tart minden idomárt a városban. Ha vizet használok, a maszk nem számít." Habozott. „Ne mondd el nekik. Kérlek."

„Oké," Toph bólintott, tejfehéres szemek még mindig elnyíltan. „Úgysem hinné el senki… hogyan?"

„Megfulladtam szárazföldön." Zuko vállat vont, megpróbálva nem hagyni, hogy számítson. „Ha… amit mondtak nekem igaz, akkor a szellemek vitatkoznak azon, hogy mi történjen. Aanggel. _Mindennel_. Yue… azt mondta megpróbáltam visszahozni némi egyensúlyt. Ez után – Amaya kiszedte a vizet a tüdőmből és befogadott." Felhorkant. „Akarod tudni mi az igazán ijesztő? Ő és Bácsika összeesküdnek a leckéimen. Semmilyen tekercsben sincs semmi arról, hogyan idomíts tüzet és vizet egyszerre, úgyhogy _kreatívak_ lehetnek. Esküszöm rajtakaptam őket a kuncogáson." És ez már tényleg túl sok volt, nem kellett volna-

„Fogadok." Toph arca egyetlen széles vigyor volt. „Annyit legalább elmondhatok a srácoknak, hogy Lee Tűz Népéből való? Úgyis elmegyünk… és egyszerűen _muszáj_ éreznem Tündérbogár milyen képet vág!"

Magát meglepve, Zuko felkuncogott. _Bárcsak láthatnám_. „Csak mondd azt, hogy a kolóniákról valók vagyunk. Ez a történet, amit Bácsika használ." Lassan kieresztette lélegzetét, elzárva a félelmet és nevetést. „Kész?"

„Pontban mögötted." Toph behajlította ujját és a fedő félrecsusszant.

_Koncentrálj a célra_, emlékeztette magát Zuko. _Felejtsd el, hogy az Avatárt segíted. Emlékezz, a népedet mented._

Elszántan a zöld-fényű árnyakba ereszkedett.

* * *

Bizonyos módon, az eszeveszett dörömbölés Huojin ajtaján megkönnyebbülés volt.

_A Dai Li nem dörömbölne, egyszerűen_ feltűnnének _belül_. Az Őr átszökkent Daiyu egyik kóbor fa strucc-lován, ahogy az ajtó felé tartott. Úgyis épp az Őrsre tartott, Őrtársai tudták hol van. Valószínűleg csak szükségük volt egy plusz, korai segítségre. Tüntetés, tűz, szökevény a körzetben, valami ilyesmi. Mindegyik, nem számít milyen súlyos, jobb kell legyen, mint Dai Li a küszöbén. _Tényleg mázlim van_-

Kinyitotta az ajtót és le kellett pillantania.

Vékony kölyök. Kopaszra borotválva. Repülő lemúr a vállán. Légidomár tetoválások. Oh, és két elszántnak tűnő Vízi Törzsi kamasz őt fedezve, egyikük egy csúnya bumeránggal és a lány egy vizestömlővel és villanással a kék szemekben, ami azt mondta tudja hogyan kell használni.

…_Ezért még elkaplak, Lee. Valahogy._

„Hol van Luli?" követelte a légidomár – az _Avatár_.

„Hol van Toph?" tette hozzá a vízidomár, erőszakkal szegett hangon.

„És egyáltalán ki ez a Lee-fickó?" kottyantotta be Bumeráng.

„Nektek is jó estét," húzta el Huojin. _Viselkedj úgy, mintha nem látnál veszélyt és talán észreveszik magukat._ „Az Őrsön jelenthettek eltűnt személyeket." _Akár mehetünk is oda most, _gondolta Huojin, ellépve mellettük az utcára és elsétálva_. Erősítést akarok. _Sok_ erősítést_.

„_Jelentsd_ ezt, _várj_ arra – itt minden szabályokba van _fojtva_!" A légidomár botja a talajba csapódott és Huojin érezte az ismerős remegést-

Nem mozdult elég gyorsan.

_Oké_, gondolta Huojin nyakig kőben és megpróbálva lassú gyöngyözésen tartani ingerültségét, _most már tudom Lee miért olyan_ vicsorgós.

Az Avatár előtte ért földet, elszánt szürke szemekkel. „Hol van Luli?"

_Őrizd meg a hidegvéred_, szólt magára Huojin, megpróbálva nem morogni. _Ne fokozd a helyzetet_. „Mi a poklot akarsz a feleségemmel?"

…_Hát, megpróbáltam._

„A feleséged?" pislogott az Avatár, és kicsit összemenni látszott. „Öhm… mi csak beszélni akarunk vele…."

„Követ le," mondta Huojin határozottan. „Aztán beszélhetünk."

Föld rengett vissza az utcába.

Leporolva magát, Huojin a gyerekekre nézett és megcsóválta a fejét. „Egyáltalán, mi ütött belétek? Nem tudjátok, hogy ez hatósági közeg elleni erőszak? Egy Városi Őr ellen? A _Baj_ még csak nem is szó rá." A legidősebbet vizslatta, bumerángostul, mindenestül. „_Ráadásul_ mindannyian lámpaoltás után vagytok kinn. _Toph_nak ennél több esze lenne."

„Azt mondta beszélni akar Lulival, aztán nem jött vissza," jelentette ki Bumeráng, kitartott kezekkel, hogy csökkentse a feszültséget. „Órákba telt, amíg egyáltalán megtaláltunk. Csak tudni akarjuk hol van Toph."

„És kicsoda Lee," szólt a vízidomár sötéten.

_Egy kölyök akinek több bátorsága van, mint esze_. „Toph itt volt korábban," mondta Huojin egyszerűen. „Nem láttam, mikor távozott." Vagy kivel távozott. Minél kevesebbet tud Lee-nek a _Dai Li főhadiszállásra_ való betöréséről, annál jobb.

„_Miért_ volt itt?" kérdezett rá Bumeráng nyomatékosan.

Szóval egyiküknek félesze volt. De adva, hogy mindezt az utcán kérdezte… Huojin felsóhajtott.

A kamasz homlokon csapta magát és Huojinre villantott egy gyenge vigyort. „Persze! Hogy meglátogassa Lulit. Mi másért? Szóval… hol van Luli?"

„Papírokat," szólt Huojin nyersen.

„Mi?"

„Kiskorúak vagytok, lámpaoltás után van, megtámadtatok egy Őrt és egyértelműen erőszakos és rendbontó módon viselkedtek," jelentette ki Huojin. „Azt hiszitek, hogy elmondom nektek hol a feleségem, mikor nem tudom kik vagytok?"

„Nekünk… nincsenek papírjaink," ismerte be a vízidomár. „Tophnak igen, de…."

„Nincs szükségünk papírokra!" Megint ott volt a csökönyös pillantás a szürke szemekben. „Én vagyok az Avatár."

Huojin felvonta szemöldökét, egy Őr mindazon kétkedő hitetlenségével ívelve, aki minden részeg szellem-mesét hallott már a nap alatt. „Hát _persze_ hogy az vagy."

_Heh. Ez még mókás lehet._

* * *

_Hát, még ha minden az arcunkba robbanna is, Serci legalább jól szórakozik_, gondolta Toph, az álarca mögött vigyorogva.

Nem volt semmi nagy dolog. Mások valószínűleg egy mosolyt sem látnának. De könnyedség volt Zuko léptében, amit eddig sohasem érzett. Törékeny öröm, mintha a zavart herceg minden darabja elhullott volna és egy pille-darazsat hagyott volna táncolni a szellőben.

_Ő_ Jó _volt ebben_.

Ami _furcsa_ volt, tűzidomárhoz képest, azt véve, hogy ennek nagy része hallgatózás és mozdulásra való várakozás volt. Csend és gyorsaság és megint csend, őrök figyelmének réseiben mozogva. Még a vállát is megfogta, egy látatlan pillanatban, és mutatott egy apró módosítást a léptében, ami méginkább megpuhította a lépéseit.

És míg a többi része csendes volt, érezte a szívét dobogni, mint egy napéjegyenlőségi reggelt.

_Vagy mint a bajnokságokat_, ébredt rá Toph, szorosan követve. _Ez az igazi ellenfél. A_ jó. _Amelyikhez minden bele kell adnod és még úgy is veszíthetsz_.

_De ha megcsinálod… öregem_, mindent viszel.

Mindezek tetejébe amaz örült, hogy ő itt van. Toph. Kimondottan. Érezte, ahogy kiszáll belőle a feszültség menet közben, ahogy bizonyította, hogy jobb őrszem volt este, mint bárki más szemekkel. Érezte, ahogy amaz – nem megfeszül – hanem felkészül arra, hogy körülnézzen mi lehet kinn a vízen, ahol ő nem látott. Érezte a tétovázását, ahogy igazított léptén, és őszinte örömét, mikor csendben elfogadta a javítást és mindent megtett, hogy utánozza, idomítása keretein belül.

_Zuko_ örült, hogy ő itt van. És ez… húú.

_Úgyhogy vigyázz magadra_, szólt magára Toph, ahogy végigsiklottak még egy folyosónyi többnyire üres börtöncellán. _Ezt ne szúrd el_. Elkerekedtek a szemei, és megtorpant, kitartott keze elég közel, hogy érezze a hőt sugározni Zuko ingéből. „Mi az?" mormolta.

„Ezt _nem hiszem_ el," lehelte Zuko, bekukucskálva egy cellába. Birkózott magával, és sóhajtott. „Ki kell hoznunk őket. Jobb lesz, ha te beszélsz."

„Miért csak őket?" kérdezte Toph nyomatékosan.

„Nem tudom másról miért van itt. Erről a háromról igen. Fenébe."

Oké, ezzel dolgozhat. Zuko finoman kinyitotta a zárat, és Toph bedugta maszkos fejét eléggé, hogy hallja a különbséget egy fiatal lány, egy vézna fickó, és egy Zuko-nál kissé nehezebb felépítésű fickó közt. „Ha ki akartok jutni innen, kövessetek és maradjatok _csendben_."

Lábak dobbantak a padlón, meglepetten. „Én Jet vagyok," mondta az izmosabb kamasz; magabiztosnak próbálva hangzani, de foszladozott szélekkel. „Ők Szagos és Colos. Ti ki vagytok?"

„Nem akarod tudni," felelte Toph nyersen, de észlelve Zuko hallgatását. „Kevesebb beszéd, több osonás."

Körbe és le, követve Zuko föld-forraló lépteit. Toph érzékelte a falon túli termet, a túl mozdulatlan testek vibrálását, egy részben nyitott ajtó föld-árnyékát.

„Joo Dee vagyok," szólt egy férfi hangja nyugodtan. „Üdvözöljük Ba Sing Se-ben."

„_Joo Dee vagyok_," mondta tucatnyi női hang együtt. „_Üdvözöljük Ba Sing Se-ben."_

„Olyan szerencsések vagyunk, hogy falaink rendet teremtenek."

„_Olyan szerencsések vagyunk, hogy falaink rendet teremtenek."_

_Többszázan vannak_, mondta Amaya. Toph dermedtnek érezte magát. És _dühösnek_.

Ennek egy része bűntársáról füstölgött; érezte a hőt szállni a levegőben. Egyáltalán nem tudta érte hibáztatni Sercit.

_Nem érdekel Aang mit gondol. A Tűz Népe akarja ezt a várost? _Megkaphatják_._

De az nem lenne igazságos az olyanok számára, mint Luli, és Huojin, és Amaya. Emberek számára, akik csak élni szeretnének, akik tudták, hogy valami baj volt a városukkal, de nem volt erejük megjavítani.

_Nem tudom, hogy egyáltalán Aang képes lenne megjavítani ezt a helyet._

„Ez – ezt próbálták csinálni _velünk_, ők-„

Szagos megragadta Jet karját, Colos pedig Jet szájára tapasztotta kezét, _nem_-et rázva fejével.

_Öcsém_. Toph gyomra a bokái felé indult. _Most aztán megkapjuk_….

* * *

„Shirong nem mozdult?" kérdezte Long Feng hűvösen. Miriádnyi összekapcsolódó tervet szövögetve elméjében, kiszámítva és újraszámítva a lépéseket, amiket szükséges lesz megtennie, hogy megtartsa hatalmát a város és a Föld Király felett. Számítások, amiket az Avatár szükségtelenül bonyolított.

_Tizenkét éves. Csendben kéne ülnie, befognia a száját, és hagyni, hogy azok, akik jobban tudják, döntsék el, hogy mi a helyes._

Bárcsak merné az Avatárt lehozni ide….

_Túl kockázatos. Ha az a kétbalkezes Fong tábornok pontos, az Avatár Állapotot az extrém érzelmek váltják ki. Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy elveszítsük, amit eddig itt felépítettünk._

„Csendes volt," jelentette Quan. „Olvasott. Imádkozott." Az ügyök tekintete találkozott övével. „Uram, meg kell hagyni, hogy… furán viselkedik. De mindannyiunknak voltak rossz napjai szellem-sérülések után."

„Csakugyan," ismerte el Long Feng. „Közel kerülni a halálhoz… megrendíti az embert. De pontosan ez az ok. Tudom, hogy a barátja vagy, Quan-„

„Nem akadályoz meg benne, hogy elvégezzem kötelességemet. Uram."

„Hát persze hogy nem," felelte Long Feng nyugodtan. „De a barátság bármely ember ítélőképességét meglágyíthatja." Sötéten a homlokát ráncolta. „Elintézte, hogy figyelők nélkül találkozzon Amayá-val és Lee-vel, mire az elintézte, hogy meglátogassa az Avatárt. Akinek az egyik tanára most hiányzik."

„Véletlen egybeesés?" ajánlotta Quan.

Long Feng ferde pillantást vetett rá.

Quan fejet hajtott. „Nincsenek véletlen egybeesések." Lehelte ki lassan. „Uram, Amaya gyógyító megbízható segítség volt évek óta…."

„De ő most Lee mestere," jelentette ki Long Feng. „És Lee… zavar engem."

Vonakodva, Quan bólintott. „Elsőre nem volt nyilvánvaló… de ilyen szintű fegyver-képzéssel senkinek sem szabadott volna elkerülnie a hadsereg figyelmét. Eltartandó idős nagybáty, vagy sem."

„De szemlátomást pontosan ezt tette," jegyezte meg Long Feng. „És a haima-jiao. Olvastam a jelentéseket. Zavaróak." Megcsóválta fejét. „Hogy ver vissza egy félig-képzett idomár egy szellemet, ami egészben lenyelte a saját mesterét? Egy szellemet, ami a vízből nyert erőt és csak a fény és tűz károsíthatta?"

Quan meghajtotta fejét, elismerve a megválaszolatlan kérdéseket. „Lee egyértelműen gyanús. De nincs okunk feltételezni, hogy Shirong… eltévelyedett."

„Még nincs," Long Feng megrezzent.

Rohanó léptek, és egy újonc-ügynök lihegett ajtajában. „Uram! Megtaláltuk Bei Fong-ot!"

Vagy inkább, ébredt rá Long Feng, ahogy Quan-nal rátörtek az összetűzésre, ő találta meg _őket_.

És nem volt egyedül.

_A három, akiket Yunxu kikérdezett a haima-jiao-ról_, ébredt rá Long Feng. Eszméletüknél, még mindig dacosan – de minimális fenyegetésként, azt véve, hogy fegyvertelenek voltak néhány sietve felkapott kőszilánkon kívül. Jelentéktelenek egy tomboló Toph Bei Fong-hoz képest. És csakugyan ő volt az, a nevetséges maszk ellenére. Egyetlen más földidomár sem képes porrá törni kő-öklöket anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetne rájuk, és csapni Dai Li ügynököket a termen keresztül kőpillérekkel.

_Ez az ismert veszély_, gondolta Long Feng szenvtelenül, mozdulatlanul várva, ahogy felmérte az alakot a Kék Szellem maszk mögött. Megfelelő magasság, megfelelő alkat, dao… kár, hogy igaza volt Shirong-ról….

A behatoló követ vágott a levegőből, és tűz csapott ki, hogy elüssön ügynököket.

_Egy tűzidomár!_

* * *

_Túl sokan vannak_, gondolta Zuko komoran, darabjaira zúzva a kő-kesztyűt Toph ingének hátán, mielőtt az elvonszolhatta volna. Megpróbálva nem maga mögé pillantani, ahogy Szagos és Colos visszatartották vezérüket a megfojtásától.

_Feladom. Jet nemcsakhogy idióta. Őrült._

Futó gondolat, körbesurranva a Toph-fal való együttműködés feszes fókuszán, hogy mindannyiukat életben és szabadon tartsa. Egyszerűen túl sok volt a Dai Li…

Legalábbis túl sokan a nem halálos taktikákhoz.

_Nem akarom őket megölni. Ismerek közülük néhányat. Mi csak a bölényt akarjuk és kijutni innen. Csak lenne valami fedezékünk…._

Mozdult, mielőtt átgondolhatta volna, összekattanó pengékkel, szabad kezével az ingébe nyúlva, hogy előhúzzon egy zacskót és egy dühös dobással szétszórja tartalmát.

Száraz levelek szállingóztak. Egy pillanatra látta Long Feng meglepett pillantását.

_Égj._

A tűz-szél fellobbant, a lángok körbecsapódva, hogy elrejtsék őket a Dai Li szeme elől.

_Az idomárok nem képesek eltalálni, amit nem látnak._

Kivéve Toph-ot, aki kacagott, ahogy a lövedékek abbamaradtak és felcsapott egy falat éppcsak a tűz mögött. Megropogtatta ökleit és szögletes ajtót rántott a kőbe. „Gyerünk!"

Levetődött és gurult, Szagos és Colos átrántották Jet-et, és Toph bevágta mögöttük a falat.

* * *

_Feltartóztatnak minket_, gondolta Katara sötéten, átlépdelve a hajnal-előtti homályon a Wen ház felé. Legalábbis _jobban teszi_, ha ez a Wen ház, mindazon idő után, amit Luli férje és őrtársai azzal töltöttek, hogy letagadják az Avatárt az orruk előtt.

_Direkt csinálták_. Tudták _ki Aang. Mindenki tudja!_

Ooo, szerette volna mindet a padlóhoz fagyasztani. Főleg Luli férjét. Valami vele kapcsolatban egyszerűen _idegesítette_.

_Nagyon ajánlom, hogy ez legyen az, különben megfagyasztok embereket._

„Talán Aang-nek kéne kopognia," szólalt fel mögötte Sokka.

„Persze," préselte ki Katara. „Mert az olyan _jól_ működött legutóbb."

„Oké, talán nekem kéne."

Felé fordult. „Oh, mintha annyival jobb lettél volna, ahogy azok az Őrök az időnket húzták!"

„Félnek," szólt Aang halkan.

„Ez nem mentség! Segíteni próbálunk nekik!"

„És azt szeretnénk, ha segítenének nekünk," mutatott rá Sokka. „Nem akarnak majd, ha jégkockává változtatod őket." Elszánt arccal elment mellette és kopogtatott az ajtón.

Hosszú perc telt el. Katara erősen hallgatózott, mormolást hallva, ami vitának hangzott a vastag fa mögött.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és egy jólöltözött nő, körülbelül annyi idős, mint Toph anyja, zöld tekintete söpört végig rajtuk. „Segíthetek?"

„Sokka vagyok," mosolygott bátyja, és feléjük intett. „Ez a húgom Katara, a barátunk Aang, és Momo-„

A lemúr trillázott, aranyosan oldalt hajtva a fejét.

„Egy barátunkat keressük, Toph Bei Fong-ot? Azt mondta meglátogatja Luli-t, és úgy hallottuk ő itt van. A Wen házban? Hacsak nem vagyunk a rossz helyen, és ez esetben sajnálom, amiért felébresztettünk…."

Ha nem figyelt volna, Katara nem kapta volna el a nő szemeinek a háztetők felé való villanását.

„Meixiang Wen vagyok," jelentette ki a nő, félreállva az ajtóból. „Luli még alszik; a gyerekek kimerítették. De talán megválaszolhatom néhány kérdéseteket." Halvány mosoly érintette arcát. „És a lányom, Jia soha nem bocsátaná meg nekem, ha elengednélek, mielőtt felkelt volna. Még mindig a költészet-órája beszédének tárgya vagy."

„Tényleg?" tollászkodott Sokka.

_Fiúk!_ Füstölgött magában Katara. De megtartotta békéjét, míg az ajtó be nem csukódott mögöttük. „Nézd, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Sokka örömest maradna, de meg kell találnunk Toph-ot."

„És Appát," tette hozzá Aang. „Kérlek, beszélnél velünk? Toph bajban lehet!"

Meixiang végignézett rajtuk és sóhajtott. „Már abban van." Megcsóválta fejét. „De van segítsége. Elégnek kell lennie. És tudom, hogy ha utána eredtek, valószínűleg mindannyiotokat lecsuknak. Vagy rosszabb." Nem hagyott nekik időt a levegővételre, zöld szemeivel a megdöbbent szürkékbe kapcsolódva. „Aang Avatár. Mi kárt okozott neked családom valaha is, hogy ajtónkra hoztad a Dai Li-t?"

„Ezért nem hibáztathatod Aang-et!" tiltakozott Katara.

„Követnek minket," mutatott rá Sokka. „Igazából igaza van." A homlokát ráncolta Meixiang-ra. „Bajban lesztek?"

„A férjem régészprofesszor, történelemtanítója a Dai Li előtti időknek. Jóval azelőttinek, hogy magukhoz ragadták a hatalom gyeplőit. Veszélyben élünk." Újra Aang-ra nézett. „Mondtam már, Toph nincs itt. Talált valakit, aki segíteni tud neki, és elment megkeresni valamit, amit elvesztettetek. Azt javaslom találjatok valami helyet, ahol Toph _rátok _talál és várjatok." A homlokát ráncolta. „És azt javaslom hagyjátok el Ba Sing Se-t és menjetek olyan helyre, ahol esélyetek van segíteni népünkön."

„De hát _segítettem_!" tiltakozott Aang. „Meg próbálom menteni a Föld Királyságot! Miért mondjátok nekem állandóan azt, hogy menjek el?"

„Te…." Meixiang ingerülten fellendítette kezeit és felkiabált az emeletre. „Tingzhe!"

Egy meglepett, őszülő professzor, akire Katara halványan emlékezett az egyetemről, tűnt fel a lépcső tetején, még mindig hálóruhába burkolózva. „Meixiang?"

„Meg kell etetnem ezzel a fiúval egy _térképet_!"

Egy szemöldök felcsusszant, ahogy az Aang-ra pillantott. Megrázta a fejét és felsóhajtott. „Második polc, kettőt lefelé, jobb oldalt. És próbálj meg nem ráijeszteni, míg odaérek, hmm?"

„Sokkának sok térképe van," kezdte Katara.

„Akkor nem nézett rájuk," kezdte Meixiang, kinyitva az ajtót egy tekercs-borította dolgozószobába. A polcokhoz lépett, elővett három tekercset, egyet visszatett, és kiterítette a Föld Királyság térképét egy kis asztalra. „Nézzétek. Itt vagyunk." Megkocogtatta a falak masszív kettős-oválját, ami Ba Sing Se-t jelölte. „A Tűz Népe itt hatolt be-„ kezével végigsöpört a nyugati félszigeten és parton „-és míg senki sem beszél nekünk a háborúról, valószínűleg elmozdultak, hogy meghódítsák a másik vízi utat, Kaméleon-öböl és a két tó felé."

„Elvágnak titeket," biccentett Sokka. „Ezért kell itt lennünk."

„Nem!" Meixiang dühvel és türelmetlenséggel vegyes pillantást lövellt felé. „Ezért _nem szabadna_ itt lennetek!"

„Tudjátok, igaza van." Tingzhe professzor toppant be mögöttük, megkötött ruhában. „Chin a Hódító idejében, Ba Sing Se majdnem elesett, mielőtt Kyoshi legyőzte őt-„

„Úgy érted megölte," szólt Aang undorodva.

„És mégis mit akartál volna, mit tegyen? Hívja meg teaszertartásra?" Tingzhe egyenletes pillantással nézett Aang-ra. „A város majdnem elesett, igaz. De Chin-nek sokkal szilárdabb fogása volt a kontinensen, mint a Tűz népének eddig szerezni sikerült. És Kyoshi nem volt ezen falak közt. Ez arra vezette Chin-t, hogy megossza erőit, és talán ez magában vezetett a vereségéhez, még ha amaz nem is cselekedett volna." Tekintete Sokká-ra vetült. „Úgy mondták, értesz valamit a taktikához… amíg az Avatár Ba Sing Se-n belül van, a Tűz Népe koncentrálni tudja erőit. Ami lehetővé teszi számukra, hogy kifejlesszék a lehető legegyszerűbb és legrövidebb ellátási utakat és…" Látva értetlen pillantásaikat, elfintorodott. „Földidomítás, Avatár. Gondolj a Föld Királyságra egy hatalmas sziklatömbként. Mi valószínűbb, hogy szétzúzza? Szétszórt, apró csapások? Vagy egy masszív csapás?"

„Mit _művelsz_?"

Katara az ajtóban álló döbbent kamasz fiúra rántotta figyelmét. Sokká-nál magasabb, föld-zöld szemek, arca sötét a még-le-nem-borotvált reggeli borostától. „Nem beszélhetsz erről!" folytatta a fiatalember. „Tudod mi történhet. Tudod mi történt Bai Xiu-val!"

„Tudom, Min," mondta Tingzhe józanul. „De azt is tudom, hogy semmit sem tenni a gonoszság ellen nem semleges cselekedet." Aang-re pillantott. „Egy hiba, amit a néped követett el évszázadokkal ezelőtt. A Föld Királyságnak hosszú az emlékezete. Sokba került neked. Nagyon." Visszanézett fiára. „Nem tettem semmit, mert nem _tehettem_ semmit. De az Avatár itt van, és sorsunk már így is a Dai Li kezeiben van."

„Nem, ha rajtam múlik," mondta Meixiang zordan.

„Ez őrület," lehelte Min, szüleire pillantva. „_Megőrültetek_. Nem tehe- Soha nem tettétek volna ezt, mielőtt _ő_ fel nem tűnt!"

„Ki ő?" Csapott le Katara. „Lee?"

A düh fellángolásából Min szemeiben, Katara tudta, hogy célba talált. „Kifelé," vicsorogta rájuk Min. „Kifelé, mielőtt megöletitek a családomat!"

„Min!" szólt Tingzhe szigorúan. „Nem viselkedsz így vendégekkel. Még ha hívatlanok is."

„Senkit sem fognak megölni," szólt Aang makacsul. „Csak mondd el hogyan segíthetek. Én vagyok az Avatár. Az emberek segítése a dolgom."

„Nem segíthetsz," morogta Min, sarkon fordulva és eldobogva.

„Min, várj," szólt Katara impulzívan, utánaszaladva a lépcső aljáig. „Ha a családod bajban van, tehetünk valamit!"

„_Gyerekek_ vagytok," felelte Min elutasítóan. „Mit fogtok tenni, visszatartotok ezer Dai Li-t egymagatok? Azt sem tudom Anyám miért engedett be titeket! Tudja, hogy ez mit tehet velünk, mit tehet az öcsémmel és a húgaimmal. És apa _segít_ neki…." Ökölbe szorított kezekkel, megcsóválta fejét. „Menj. Csak – menjetek."

„Nem adhatod fel," szólt Katara elszántan. „Talán itt idegenek vagyunk. Talán nem tehetünk semmit. De ők a családod! Kell lennie _valaminek_, amit tehetsz."

„Igen," mondta Min félig magának, sötét szemekkel. „Azt hiszem van."

* * *

Használhatták volna az ajtót, elmélkedett Zuko. De Toph túlságosan is jól szórakozott.

Minden irányban összeomló kődarabkákkal betódultak egy terembe, aminek széna, vastag bunda és _odakinn_-szaga volt. Láncok csörömpöltek, és felnézett egy masszív fehér és barna alakra és éles fekete szarvakra-

„Appa! Hé, borzas!" Toph egyenesen egy szőrös mellső láb felé rohant. „Sajnálom, annyira sajnálom…."

_Megőrültél?_ Zuko megperdült és lendült, megpróbálva közé és a bozontos halál közé kerülni. _Az az izé-_

Kesztyűje egy nyilat érintett a bundán, és a világ megingott.

A pirkadat fél-fénye hullott egy füves hegyi rétre, és Aang kuncogott, ahogy megvakarta a sötét szarvak tövét. „Ne aggódj. Appa vegetáriánus."

A tűzidomár felhorkant. „Még sosem láttad komodo-rhino borjak születését, ugye?"

A hajnal úgy aludt ki, mint egy gyertya, és Zuko sietős fél-lépést oldalazott, hogy ne tántorodjon meg. _Mi volt_ ez?

_Ez sosem történt meg_. Tudom, _hogy sosem történt meg._

Akkor miért érződött valósnak?

„Appa?" Jet végre befejezte a barátai elleni harcot, bár Zuko-ra meredt. „A Dai Li-nál volt az Avatár bölénye?"

_Még mindig van. Hacsak_ _nem_ lépünk. Zuko megkocogtatta Toph vállát, míg az a szemeit törölgette, és felmutatott a rácsra, ami elzárta a tetőablakot. Szűk lesz, de elég nagy a kirepüléshez.

„Persze!" Kiegyenesedve, Toph intett a szabadságharcosoknak. „Másszatok fel!" Suttogássá halkította hangját. „Öhm. Nem látok a levegőben, hogyan fogunk-?"

„Tudod hányszor láttam Aang-et elrepülni?" mormolta vissza Zuko, kinyitva az első hatalmas bilincset. „Menni fog."

Toph megkerülte, hogy ráverjen a zárakra a másik oldalon, és Appa széles feje oda-vissza mozgott, hogy figyelje őket. Újra Zuko felé fordult, ahogy az elérte az utolsó fém csavarós-kulcsot-

Lélegzetet vett, ami _örvénylett_, félig kiemelve a kulcsot.

„Okos," suttogta Zuko a bölénynek, kicsavarva a maradékot. „Ne hagyd magad elfogni így még egyszer." Felszökkent, hogy a bundás nyak hátuljára guggoljon, és megragadta Toph kezét, hogy felhúzza-

Kő serkent, beszívva a bölény lábait. Appa felüvöltött, farkával hatalmas szelet kavarva.

„Erőlködjetek csak amennyit akartok." Long Feng közeledett a nyitott ajtón, osztagnyi Dai Li-val a háta mögött. „Itt fogtok-„

„Bízz bennem!" sziszegte Zuko, és lelendítette Toph-ot.

Lábai a kőbe ütődtek, és elmozdította a lábujjait, a kő homokká omlott. „Yip yip!"

Zuko húzott, még ahogy Appa felszállt is, egy földidomár szilárd tömege szorítva ki belőle a levegőt Appa szelét követően.

_A rács borzasztó gyorsan közeledik-_

Toph ütött, és szabadon szárnyaltak a hajnalba.

„_Igen!"_ nyervogott Szagos, savanyú képe hihetetlen vigyorba feszülve.

„Miért?" követelte Jet, gyűlölettel teli hangon. „_Tűzidomár_ vagy. Miért teszed ezt?"

„Mert a Tűz Népéből nem mindenki őrült, te tökfej!" Toph lerántotta maszkját. „Aang földidomár tanára vagyok. _Ő_ pedig egy barát."

„Egy barát?"

_Agni. Colos tud_ beszélni.

„Jah. És _nem_ kaphatják el." Toph visszadőlt Zuko mellé. „Most mi legyen?"

„Kövesd amit csinálok," mormolta Zuko. „A Nomádok nem mindig használtak gyeplőt." Kezébe fogva kezét, lenyomott Appa bal szarva közelében. A bölény engedelmesen bedőlt.

_Bárcsak lassabban mehetnénk. De nincs idő._

Felfelé ösztökélte Appát és át a Külső Fal felett, kikerülve sziklatömböket, amiket meglepett őrök hajítottak. „Na ez egyszerűen udvariatlan," panaszkodott Toph.

Zuko felhorkant, levezetve Appát körülbelül egy órányi nyargalásnyira a Faltól. A szabadságharcosokra mutatott és kezével a talaj felé söpört.

„Egyszerűen itt hagysz minket?" tört ki Jet-ből. „Semmink sincs!"

„Kinn vagyunk Ba Sing Se-ből," vágott vissza Szagos leugorva. „Ez _nem_ semmi."

Újra hallgatagon, Colos lerántotta Jet-et.

„Nesztek!" Toph egy érme-füzért dobott Szagos általános irányába. „Toph Bei Fong vagyok. És egy nap vissza fogjátok nekem fizetni!" Megpaskolta Appa fejét. „Yip yip!"

„Megengedheted ezt magadnak?" kérdezte Zuko halk hangon, míg az ég felé emelkedtek. „Menekülnötök kell majd-„

Toph lelegyintette. „Hello? Föld Rengetés _bajnok_? Jó vagyok. Különben is, az emberek adnak dolgokat Aang-nak. Rendben leszünk."

„Mint Azula," mormolta magában Zuko.

Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Öhm, Serci? Majdnem olyan alacsony és pattogós, ezt elismerem, de miből gondolod, hogy Aang bármennyit is hasonlítana rá?"

„Minden könnyű neki." Visszahaladva a fal felett tömböknek túl nagy magasságban, Zuko nagyot nyelt. „Nézz rá. Tizenkét éves és mester. Néhány _hónap_, és tudott vízidomítani. Ne mondd azt, hogy nem sikerül neki napok alatt, ami neked _évekbe_ tellett." Félrenézett. „És mindenki _segít_ neki. Mindenki azt mondja helyesen cselekszik. Agni, még a _szellemek_ is azt akarják, hogy nyerjen."

„Tudod, én is valahogy azt akarom, hogy nyerjen, Serci."

„Legalább te őszinte vagy felőle," mondta Zuko fáradtan. „Azt kívánom bárcsak véget vethetnék a háborúnak, Toph. De nem tudok. Mert tudod mi történik, ha véget ér? Értünk jönnek. A Föld Királyság, a Vízi Törzsek… _fogalmad_ sincs mennyire gyűlölnek minket. Jönni fognak. És akkor mihez kezd majd az Avatár?"

„…Aang nem engedné. Senkivel sem."

„Ne hazudj nekem, Toph," szólt Zuko dühösen. „Sozin mindent elpusztított, amit Aang ismert. _Mindent_. Te nem voltál a Levegő Templomaiban. Én igen. _Mindet_ láttam." Fogva az ő és a saját maszkját, a Laogai Tóba hajította őket. „Az Északi Sark csak bemelegítés volt!"

„Zuko-„

„Csak juttasd ki őket, Toph. Juttasd _ki_ őket." Levette a köpenyt a vállairól, felkészülve, hogy megfordítsa halványzöldre, hogy elrejtse a Kék Szellem felszerelését. „Tegyél le a Felső Gyűrűben. Megmondom hol. Utána pedig a következőt fogod tenni…."

* * *

„Sokka, vissza kell mennünk segíteni nekik!"

Jó fogást tartva a sárgán és narancson, Sokka továbblépdelt. „Azt hiszem eleget segítettünk nekik, Aang." _Üss rajta a Tűz Népén hátulról. Mint kiküldeni egy álca-vadászt, hogy lecsapjon a tigris-fókákra és úgy hajtsd őket, ahogy te _akarod_. Gondolnom kellett volna erre. Miért nem gondoltam én erre?_

_Lefoglalt a „Le kell győznöm a Tűz Urát", ezért. És talán a szellemek tényleg azt akarják, hogy Aang maga szálljon vele szembe. Bármilyen őrültségnek is hangozzon. De amilyen nagy és gonosz, Ozai Tűz Úr is csak egy fickó. Nekünk egész hadseregek miatt kell aggódnunk_.

Akkor is. A Wen-ek nem tudtak a napfogyatkozásról. Volt esélyük kiütni a Tűz Urát _és_ a fő fejeseit a Tűz Népében. Meg kellett ragadniuk. De hogy _ezt_ tegyék, a Föld Királyhoz kellett jutniuk, maguk mellé állítani a tábornokokat.

_És ehhez szükségünk van Toph-ra. Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de úgy tűnik az egyetlen módja, hogy bárhova is jussunk, hogy döntögetni kezdjünk falakat-_

„Sokka!" Katara megragadta csuklóját, meglepve őt, hogy eleressze Aang-et. „Nézd!"

Sokká-nak tátva maradt a szája. Fehér és barna egy foltnyi zölddel az életéért kapaszkodva, észak felé repülve, aztán keletnek, délnek, nyugatnak, és vissza a durva tér felett-

„Appa!" Kicsattantva siklóját, Aang a levegőbe száguldott.

„Oh, öcsém," lehelte Sokka, előhúzva bumerángját, míg Katara kinyitotta vizestömlőjét. A zöld árnyak a háztetőkön az utcák felé tartottak, és a pillanatban, hogy azok a kő-cipők földet értek-

Appa csapott le, Aang kitartva botját, hogy megragadhassák, egy barátságos széllel felszívva őket.

Kőkesztyűk zúzódtak üres légben, és ők repültek.

„Appa!" Aang a bölény fejéhez csimpaszkodott, patakzó könnyekkel. „Oh, úgy _hiányoztál_, pajti…."

„Toph!" Katara megragadta a sápadt-arcú földidomárt, visszahúzta, hogy biztosítsa kettőjük között. „Jól vagy!"

„Hé," szólt Toph elakadó lélegzettel. „Remélem semmi olyat nem hagytatok a házban, ami nélkül nem tudtok élni. Épp az imént intéztem el egy tucatnyi Dai Li-t, és _öregem_, de haragszanak."

„A _Dai Li_-nál volt Appa?" nyikkantotta Aang.

„Annál sokkal rosszabb, Tüncimókus." Toph megpróbált bátor arcot vágni, de reszketett.

_Nem lát semmit, és mégcsak egy szilárd nyergünk sincs, amibe kapaszkodhatna_. Sokka kézzel közelebb húzódott néhány ujjnyit, biztosítva, hogy Toph Katará-nak ékelődjön. „Szálljunk le valahol és beszéljünk."

„Ne a városban!" nyelt Toph, és szorosabban kapaszkodott. „Van egy sziget. Kinn a tavon. Egy darabig biztonságosnak kell lennie."

„Toph," szólt Katara aggodalmasan, „honnan tudod, hogy van ott egy sziget?"

„Lee mondta," felelte Toph gyakorlatiasan. „Adott nekem egy levelet neked, Sokka. Jobb lesz, ha elolvasod."

Sokka pillantást váltott Aang-gel. A légidomár előrenézett, és biccentett. „Egy sziget, már jön is!"

Kavicsos homokra borultak le Appa hátáról, és Toph kirázta görcsös ujjait. Komoran, összehajtott papírt húzott elő ruháiból. „Tessék." Egy ujjat csapott Katara felé, mielőtt húga megszólalhatott volna. „És semmi kérdés! Nem, _amíg_ Sokka el nem olvasta."

„Oké," mondta Katara, egy kételkedőn felvont szemöldökkel. „Sokka?"

Sokka kihajtotta a takaros ráncokat és még Aang is abbahagyta Appa vakargatását, hogy figyeljen.

_Sokka a Déli Víz Törzséből_, írták a takaros tinta-jelek.

_Ha Toph még nem győzött volna meg Ba Sing Se elhagyásáról, távozzatok. Most._

_Ez nem Omashu, vagy bármilyen más hely, ahol eddig jártatok. A Föld Király névleges vezető; politikai középpont, amire mindenki abszolút hatalomként hivatkozhat, még ha tudják is, hogy ő egyáltalán nem az. Az igazi hatalom Ba Sing Se-ben a Főtitkár, Long Feng, a Dai Li feje. A tábornokok tudják ezt, és szándékosan összejátszanak vele. Tudják mit csinál a Dai Li, de rájuk támaszkodnak, hogy rendet tartsanak a városban, míg ők a Tűz Népe ellen harcolnak. Bármily eszköz legyen is szükséges. Tudják, hogy a Dai Li megcsavarja az emberek elméjét. Tudják, hogy a Dai Li eltüntet embereket. _Tudják_, és engedik, hogy így folytatódjon._

_Ba Sing Se egy csapda._

_A menekülteket ide vonzza a háborútól való menekülés reménye. Amint bejutnak, azt mondják nekik _Ba Sing Se-ben nincs háború_. Azok, akik ezt képtelenek elfogadni, eltűnnek. Azok, akik igen, és nem törtek meg, általában a Falon harcolnak. Azok, akik megtörnek – és sokakkal ezt történik – Ba Sing Se-ben dolgoznak, hazugságban élve. Bármi is volt az eredeti célja ennek a rendelkezésnek, lecsapolja a vidék lehetséges ellenállási gócait, magát a várost rettegésben tartja, és kitartó – és mivel ki nem mondott, irracionális – gyűlöletet táplál a Tűz Népe ellen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ozai Tűz Úr helyeselné._

_Azok, akik ezen taktikákat alkalmazzák, nem a szövetségeseitek._

_Ha ezek közül semmi sem győzött volna meg, gondolj bele miért volt Long Feng-nél a bölény. Jelentései vannak Fong tábornoktól az Avatár Állapotról. Tudja, hogy a Tűz Flotta szétzúzódott az Északi Sarkon. Ő, vagy a tábornokok úgy döntöttek, ez járható lehetőség a Tűz Népének pusztítására._

_A légidomárok filozófiája az volt, hogy minden élet drága. Ha azt akarod, hogy a barátod _önmaga_ legyen, és nem élő fegyver – _menjetek el_._

Nem volt aláírva.

Viszont furcsa volt. Valami a szavakkal kapcsolatban ismerős volt. Mintha Sokka szinte hallotta volna a hozzájuk tartozó hangot, ha csak emlékezett volna rá-

„Lee adta ezt neked?" kérdezte Katara kétkedőn. „Egyszerűen miért nem mondta el nekünk?"

„Ez tényleg furcsának tűnik." Aang megvakarta tarkóját. „Úgy értem, Gyatso barát mindig azt mondta, hogy a Vízi Törzsek nem nagy levélírók… nem mintha ez rossz dolog lenne! Nagyszerű, hogy szerettek az emberekkel szemtől–szembe beszélni. De valahogy elvesztitek a fonalat valakiről, ha nem látogatnak."

_És nem látogathattuk meg az Északi Törzset, állandó rajtaütések alatt_, ébredt rá Sokka. _Ők egyszerűen csak… abbahagyták a jövést. Évekig portyáztak rajtunk, és ők sosem küldtek segítséget. Míg Aang meg nem törte nekik a Tűz Flottát._

Okaik voltak. Biztos volt benne. De-

„Három okból," mondta Toph nyersen, felrázva őt komor gondolataiból. „Egy, figyeltek _minket_. Kettő, be kellett jutnunk, hogy kihozzuk Appát, gyorsan, és azt hiszem aggódott, hogy nem fog kijutni. Nem idomít vizet olyan régóta, és a tó alatt _nem tehette_, vagy a Dai Li megtudta volna kicsoda. Három… nem akarta, hogy lássátok, mert nem akarta jégcsapokkal nyársaltan végezni."

„Mi?" szólt Katara hitetlenül.

Sokka a levélre pillantott, a szóhasználatra, és megrezzent. „Lee nem Vízi Törzsi."

„De vízidomár," kezdte Katara.

„Tűz Népe." Toph Aang felé hajtotta fejét. „Segíteni akart, de félt. Hallott az Északi Sarkról. Sokan hallottak."

„Egy _Tűz Népi_ vízidomár?" Katara úgy nézett ki, mint akit pofoncsaptak egy fűrészes-kutyahallal.

„Mondott valamit arról, hogy a kolóniákról való." Toph nem vette le füleit Aang-ról.

A légidomár úgy tűnt, mintha magába húzódott volna. „Én nem szándékoltam… azt csinálni." Megpróbált mosolyogni. „Tényleg Tűz Népe? Wow, az aztán furcsa lehet-„

„Ezt nem kerülheted ki, Tüncimókus." Toph összefonta karjait, mozdíthatatlan, mint a gránit. „Talán nem akartad. Talán nem _szándékoltad_. De _megtetted_. És _mindenki_ azt hiszi, hogy újra megteszed. Long Feng. A tábornokok. Az egész _Tűz Népe_." Megcsóválta fejét. „Hallanod kellett volna Lee-t. _Borzasztóan_ érezte magát. Itt van, az egyetlen vízidomárral akit talált, akit nem érdekel honnan jött – és erre feltűnsz _te_. Ha nem juttat ki téged innen, a Tűz Népe darabjaira zúzza Ba Sing Se-t és sehová sem lesz mennie. Ha _kijuttat_, azt a fickót segíti, aki többezret megölt a népéből. Beszéljünk csak kő és kemény hely közöttről."

„Hát érezze csak magát borzasztóan!" lobbant Katara. „Mindazok után, amit a Tűz Népe tett a világgal? Velünk? Aang-gel? Olyan borzasztóan kellene éreznie magát, hogy – csak kotródjon el és haljon meg!"

_Mi a fene van ve- oh._ Sokka látta amaz ujjait a nyakláncát érinteni, és elfintorodott. _Megint az év azon ideje van. Mikor elvesztettük Anyut._

„Katara," kezdte Aang türelmesen.

„Ezt _vond vissza!_" Toph kezei ökölbe szorultak, a homok kemény kővé szilárdult lábai alatt. „Sokan ezért segítenek nekünk, mert _akarnak_. Mert tudják, hogy Aang az Avatár, és azt hiszik, hogy eltiporja a Tűz Népét, és megállítja a háborút. Lee nem! Lee nem szereti Aang-et! _Semmi_ közét nem akarja, hogy legyen Aang-gel. Azért segített visszaszerezni Appát, mert ez volt a helyes cselekedet. Mert nem akarta, hogy Aang még egyszer valaha is úgy bántódjon, mint az Északi Sarkon történt! Vond _vissza_!"

_Sír?_ Döbbent rá Sokka, leeső állal. Toph túl _kemény_ volt hogy sírjon.

„Toph." A harag elhalványult Katara arcáról, elmosta az aggodalom. „Mi baj?"

„Lee megmondta nekem," mondta Toph, dühös könnyektől duzzadt hangon. „_Megmondta_ nekem, és én nem akartam hinni neki. Azt mondta, még ha a Tűz Népe meg is állítaná a háborút, ti egyenesen visszahoznátok rájuk. Hogy nem tudom a Vízi Törzsek mennyire _gyűlölik_ a Tűz Népét. Segített nekem, _vízidomár_, és csak azt akarod, hogy meghaljon?" Nagyot nyelt. „Aang, hogy fogod megállítani a háborút?"

Aang elsápadt. Nyelt egyet. Megszorította a botját és megrázta a fejét. „Le fogom győzni a Tűz Urát, Toph. Ezt már eddig is tudtad."

„És utána?" követelte Toph. „Kihasználjuk a napfogyatkozást. Szétrúgjuk a Tűz Úr seggét. De ennek a végrehajtásához nálunk többre lesz szükséged! Föld Királyság, Vízi Törzsek – és ott lesznek, azon emberek kellős közepében, akiket gyűlölnek! _És akkor mi lesz_?"

„Majd kigondoljuk, miután elintéztük a Tűz Urát," szólt erősen Sokka, mikor Aang megingott. „Aang az Avatár. Az emberek hallgatni fognak rá. Pillanatnyilag most arra kell rájönnünk, hogy _most_ mihez kezdjünk."

Katara az ajkába harapott. „Sokka, ha Lee igazat mondott-„

„Azt!" Dobbantott Toph.

„-Akkor amit a partin láttunk, mindezeknek a heteknek a fáradtsága…. Long Feng irányítja a várost. Szerintem repüljünk csak tovább és hagyjuk hátra ezt a szörnyű helyet."

„Én Édibédivel vagyok!" kottyantott be Toph megkönnyebbülten. „Eleget láttam Ba Sing Se-ből, és én még csak nem is látok!"

„De elmenekültünk a Dai Li elől. És visszaszereztük Appát. Lendületben vagyunk," szólt Sokka magabiztosan. „Most kéne a Föld Királyhoz mennünk és beszélni a tervünkről. Mielőtt Long Feng elérne hozzá."

„Lehet hogy Long Feng már elért hozzá," vetette ellen Toph. „Hallottam őket Joo Dee-ket gyártani a tó alatt. Ezek egyszerűen… _késztetik_ ezeket a hölgyeket, hogy azt mondják, amit a Dai Li akarja, hogy mondjanak! Mi van, ha a Föld Királlyal is ezt csinálták?"

„Akkor hozzá kell mennünk, hogy Katara meggyógyíthassa." Aang mindannyiukra ránézett, telve azzal a bizonyossággal, hogy a világon minden rendbe fog jönni, ha csak megpróbálják. „Ha tudja az igazságot a Dai Li-ről és a háborúról, tudom, hogy segíteni fog! Ez a helyes dolog." Hirtelen felpillantott és a tópartra nyargalt.

„Aang, mi-„ Sokka kinézett a vízre. Föld Királysági hajók. „Öhm… mit is mondtál hány Dai Li-t nyomtál le?"

„Jó sok volt belőlük." Toph egy lábujjával a vízhez ért, szemlátomást nem örülve. „Ott kinn vannak?"

„Valószínűleg. Szóval…." Sokka Katara felé fordult, biztosan benne amaz mit fog mondani. Említsd a gyógyítást, és totál a helyzetre szállt.

Katara biccentett egyet. „Repüljünk!"

* * *

_Túl közel._

Iroh új lakásukban ült egy csésze illatos jázmin teával, nézve, ahogy unokaöccse egy kimerült behatoló álmát alussza. De csak aludt. Semmi jele a halálos láznak, ami az apja iránti hűség törését jelezné. Még nem.

_De jönni fog_, elmélkedett Iroh komoran. _Megpróbáltam őt kés élén egyensúlyozni… és csúszik_.

Az Avatár. Miért itt? Miért most? A szellemek terve talán olyan kétségbeesett volt, hogy nem várhattak volna még egy hónapot? Vagy akár csak egy _hetet_?

_Menekvésünk legyengített minket. Amayával megtettük, amit tehettünk… de nem tudom, hogy elég erős-e, hogy túlélje. Ha a hűsége most törik meg-_

Ujjait teája köré szorítva, Iroh megpróbálta megtartani a reményt.

Úgy hullott keresztül fogásán mint a hamu.

* * *

„… Az Ötök Tanácsa és a hadsereg a Föld Királyhoz hűek, de a Dai Li hozzád marad hűséges, Long Feng, uram."

Long Feng elmosolyodott az acéllal vont falak mögött, szövevényt szövevény hátán fontolgatva, amikről az Avatár kis csapatnyi bajkeverője soha nem is álmodott. Szóval a Föld Király könnyen megingathatónak bizonyult? Akkor ugyanolyan gyorsan vissza is lehet hódítani, amint informálják, hogy nem hogy a Tűz Népe ellen harcolna, de az Avatár szövetségesei magának a Tűz Úrnak az ügynökei.

Szegény kicsi Bei Fong, mostanra fogságban és képtelenül megcáfolni Dai Li-je bizonyítékát… főleg mivel kis barátai immár a szél minden irányába szétszóródtak, kivéve egy túl magabiztos vízidomárt. Látott már idomárokat felfuvalkodni állítólagos mesteriségüktől. Katara könnyen semlegesíthető volt. A Kyoshi Harcosok kevésbé kiszámítható faktor volt… felajánlották szolgálataikat Telihold Öbölnek, hogy harcolnak a háborúban. Könnyen meggyőzhetőek lesznek, hogy nem számít ki van hatalmon Ba Sing Se-ben.

És amint Lee feladta tűzidomár kapcsolatát – és _meggyőzték_ hogy adja bizonyítékát összeesküvéséről a Tűz Népével és Shirong-gal, hogy a Föld Király csak egy kiugrott Dai Li hibáját lássa és ne _legbizalmasabb_ tanácsadójáét – ezek az acélrácsok csupán emlékek lesznek.

_Min Wen-ből csakugyan jó ügynök lesz._

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Oké, bárki más is megnézte mit találtak Long Feng irodájában és úgy gondolta, „Csapda!"

Tudjuk, hogy Long Feng intrikus, és évtizedek óta az volt. Információ a GAang-el kapcsolatban, amit azok a tábornokok megtalálhatnak az irodájában? Ami éppenséggel csak úgy hagyja, hogy legújabb ellenségei-zárójel-bosszantói-zárójel bezár szétszóródjanak a szélrózsa minden irányába, kettővel a három legerősebb idomárból a városban?

Persze. Csapda.

Az, hogy Azula bevitette magát a lehetőséggel, volt valószínűleg a legutolsó dolog, amire Long Feng gondolt volna. De hát, ő szerencsésen született.

Vegyétek úgy, hogy „The Earth King - A Föld Király" szövegkönyv szerint történt, leszámítva Appa fog-nyomait és Zuko hallucinációit. Szegény fickó. Valószínűleg jobb szeretné a hallucinációkat, ahhoz képest, ami jönni fog.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

_És a bátyám ezeket a bolondokat kergette hónapokig?_ Gondolta Azula lenézően, Felső Gyűrűbeli szállásukon nyugodva, míg Ty Lee és Mai titkon leellenőrizték szobáikat kémlelőlyukak és les-helyek ellen. Biztosan itt voltak, ahogyan a palotában rendelkezésükre bocsátott nagyköveti szállásokon is. A trükk az volt, hogy megtaláld a legvalószínűbb helyeket, és annak megfelelően alakítsd társalgásaidat.

_Sokka a Déli Víz Törzséből_, idézte vissza Azula, elmebeli aktái közt a hasznos idiótákéi közé jegyezve a nevet. Jó volt tudni, pontosan ki is volt az ellenségeid közül elég ostoba, hogy beengedje azokat, akiket szövetségeseinek gondolt, anélkül, hogy _egyáltalán_ maga leellenőrizte volna.

_Zuzu átkergetett a világon és nem tudott elkapni. De nekem már nem kell többé kergetnem. Csak várnom kell… és összegyűjtenem a szükséges erőket, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra kiiktassam az Avatárt._

És hála a Föld Királynak, pontosan tudta hol találja ezeket. Micsoda naív, _hasznos_ fiatalember. Talán meghagyja bábként. Abban olyan jó volt.

Tükre előtt ülve, Mai finoman jelzett, _pillanatnyilag tiszta_.

Azula elmosolyodott. „Rendkívüli lehetőségünk kínálkozik, lányok…."

Lehetőség, amit a bátyja sohasem ragadott volna meg. Szegény Zuzu. Azon igyekezetében, hogy elhárítson egy fenyegetést a Tűz Népétől, soha észre nem vette, hogy ez a fenyegetés tette lehetővé minden hódításukat.

_A bátyám sohasem látott élesen. Még azelőtt sem, hogy Apa elvette a látása felét._

Kár, hogy Ozai Tűz Úr nem fejezte be a munkát. De ez rendben volt. Amint Ba Sing Se térdre kényszerült, _megtalálja_ a drága Zuzu-t….

És végre kiélvezi az egyke-létet.

* * *

_Nos, a jó hír, hogy az Avatár fogta a bölényét és elment_, elmélkedett Shirong, végigsétálva a palota egy alig-használt folyosóján, mintha minden joga meglett volna, hogy ott legyen. _A rossz hír, hogy az Avatár kis bagázsa nagyobb zűrt keltett, mint egy szekrény teli kilencvenkilenc éves szellemekkel, Long Feng-et letartóztatták, a tábornokok valami hatalmas terveket szövögetnek…._

_És megfigyelés alatt állok._

Egyre-másra, nem állandóan… de még így is, nem volt értelme. Ha Lee hagyott valamiféle nyomot a személyazonosságáról a bölény kiszabadításakor, akkor mindkettejüknek már most a kihallgató-termekben kéne lenniük. Ha Lee nem hagyott – miért a figyelő szemek?

_Bármi is az, nem lehet jó._

Ezért is lépett, hogy elkapja Lee-t itt, mielőtt a gyógyítónak esélye lett volna összefutni bármely új arccal a palotában, ahelyett, hogy a kertben várt volna. Volt mentsége, ha bárki kérdezte volna. Még igaz is volt.

_És itt is van az én ifjú behatoló-művészem._

„Jó lesz, ha hamar rendbe jössz," szólt Lee, ferde mosollyal. „Lemaradok a nagybátyám nagy megnyitójáról-„

„Ma talán jobban teszed, ha vigyázol a lépteidre," mondta Shirong óvatosan hanyagul.

„Miért?" kérdezte a gyógyító óvatosan.

„Jobb, ha egyszerűen megmutatom. Úgy tudod majd a palota mely részeit kerüld el." És remélhetőleg időt ad a megfigyelőimnek a megnyugvásra.

Nem mintha ügynöktársai engedték volna, hogy elunják magukat. De hogy önelégültek legyenek… igen, ez lehetséges volt. Ha a Dai Li tudta, célpontjaik merre tartanak, és így megnyugodott – talán adhat nekik légteret. Különösen, mivel ezek az ifjú hölgyek egyértelműen a Föld Király kegyeit élvezték.

Lee megtartotta magának a kérdéseit, csak a kérdéses részleg peremén tartva szünetet, hogy elmormolja, „Nagyköveti szállás?"

„Azt hiszem az volt, valaha," szólt Shirong, meglepve. „Honnan tudtad?"

„Szín-séma."

Aminek abszolút semmi értelme nem volt-

Shirong pislogott, és friss szemekkel nézett a díszítő frízekre és kárpitokra. Az uralkodó színek a zöldek és a barnák voltak, ahogy egy Föld Királysági palotához illett. De voltak kék és sárga, sőt jelekben vörös és fekete színfoltok is.

_Az elemek_, ébredt rá Shirong. _Húsz éve járom ezeket a csarnokokat, és észre sem vettem_. „Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem változtatod meg a véleményed?" kérdezte sóváran, egy pillanatra megállva egy pillér árnyékában. „Hasznodat vennénk. Most jobban, mint bármikor."

„Nem lenne becsületes," kezdte Lee.

És _eltűnt_.

Nem idegenkedve a magaslati hely elfoglalásától, Shirong csatlakozott az ifjú vízidomárhoz a mennyezet közelében. _Behalás. Megoldotta a jégkesztyűk működését_.

Bár inkább voltak pacnik, mint kesztyűk, hozzáfagyva a kőhöz. Akkor is, működött; a pánik csodákra volt képes bármely koncentrált idomárnál. És Lee egyértelműen fél lélegzetnyire volt a pániktól.

_Amilyen fehér? Fele-fele esélyt adok csak az ájulásra._

Shirong röviden megcsóválta fejét, és úgy mozdult, hogy elkaphassa Lee-t, ha a dolgok rosszra fordulnának. Hallotta, hogy azok a páncélos hölgyek jók, de Lee találkozása velük tényleg nyomot hagyhatott-

„Beszélhetünk majd How tábornokkal?" kérdezte a feketehajú vezető a palotaőrtől, pontos és kecses lépésekkel menetelve, ahogy két beosztottja a nyomában járt. „Bármennyire is megtisztelt bennünket a Föld Király azzal, hogy fogadott minket, roppant hálásak lennénk a lehetőségért, hogy szólhassunk egy vezérrel, aki oly ügyes és ravasz volt, hogy egy ilyen tervvel álljon elő."

„A tábornok nagyon elfoglalt, asszonyom, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy elintézhetünk valamit…."

Shirong megvárta, míg hallótávon kívül érnek, hogy mormolja, „Sajnálom a meglepetést. Úgy gondoltam jobb megmutatni hol vannak a Kyoshi Harcosok-„

„Ezek _nem_ Kyoshi Harcosok."

Zord. Dühös. És kétségbeesetten félő. Shirong mindezt hallotta Lee hangjában, és megpróbált nem megborzongani. „Mi?"

„Kinn," suttogta Lee, szürke arccal. „Ki kell- Nem kapok- _levegőt_."

Shirong kivezette mindkettejüket a szokott kertjükbe, túlságosan is tisztában léve azzal, hogy valószínűleg figyelik őket. De ez azon helyek egyike volt, ahol nem volt valószínű, hogy vendégek botoljanak beléjük. És ahogy Lee arca egyszerűen _lezárult_, mint egy elvágott katona, akit épp lerohanni készülnek….

_Ha ennyire rossz, lehet, hogy_ akarjuk, _hogy a többi Dai Li is tudja_. „Hogy érted, hogy nem Kyoshi Harcosok?"

„Tűz Népéből valók."

A világ oldalt billenni látszott. Shirong kényszerítette magát, hogy lélegzetet vegyen, és átkozta magát, amiért az előbb olyan hanyagul használta a kőkesztyűjét. A chi-je még mindig nem volt kész az idomításra. „Azok a felszerelések, az az arcfestés – hogy lehetsz egyáltalán-?"

„Tudom, rendben?" Lee lélegzetet vett, direkt elernyesztve ökleit. „Ismerem _őket_."

„Mily kézreeső."

Shirong hátracsapta a fejét, bevéve Quan komor arcát, a sápadt Min Wen-t újonc-szerelésben-

_Halottak vagyunk._

De nem fogja feladni harc nélkül, gyenge chi vagy sem. „Miért?" kérdezte Shirong, megpróbálva nem mutatni szíve szakadását a hangjában. És azon tűnődve miért vágott olyan élesen. Dai Li volt, ismerte a tényállást; nem számított hűséges vagy-e, ha Ba Sing Se stabilabb volt nélküled. „Mindig ennek a városnak a védelmében cselekedtem."

„Azzal, hogy elrejtetted Tűz Népe kolonisták jelenlétét és engedted, hogy kapcsolatba lépjenek egy behatoló tűzidomárral?" Quan tekintete kemény volt, ahogy Lee-t szemlélte. „Könnyebb lesz számodra, ha feladod a tűzidomárt."

„Nem," szólt Lee szárazon, kész és nyugodt tartással, ahogy Min-re pillantott. „Nem hinném, hogy az lenne." Visszanézett Quan-ra, rendíthetetlenül, mint a gránit. „Nem akarod ezt tenni. Nálam nagyobb problémáid is vannak. Nem tudod kik ők-„

„De igen. Tudják."

Csillanó acél repült, és Lee hajszállal védett, klasszikus tűzidomító állásba gurulva fel.

_Miért? Nála van a vizestömlője – mire a tűzidomítás?_

Az egyik Harcos állt, készen, hogy többet hajítson az ujjai közt villogó borotvaéles pengék közül. Hangja hideg volt, betanult nemtörődömséggel, ami velejéig megdermesztette Shirong-ot; lehet, hogy kamaszlánynak tűnt, de kétségkívül halálos volt. „Nocsak. Úgy tűnik családi összejövetel lesz."

_Tűz Népe. Lee-nek igaza volt._

„Mai," lehelte Lee, állásból nem moccanva. „Ne tedd ezt."

„Miért?" szűkültek össze az arany szemek. „Soha nem írtál vissza."

Lee rámeredt. „Majdnem megölte Bácsikát, te meg egy _levél_ miatt vagy kiakadva?"

„A nagybátyád áruló. Tudod ez mit jelent." Egy fekete szemöldök enyhén feljebb szökkent. „És hogy érted, hogy _egy_ levél?"

_Voltak kérdéseim veled kapcsolatban, Lee,_ gondolta Shirong, száraz derűvel az acélra összpontosítva, _de nem így képzeltem a válaszaim megkapását_.

_Várj. Csak várj. Valaki rezzenni fog-_

„Most beszélgettek, vagy megölitek egymást?" tűnödött Min, Quan karjával visszatartva az idomítástól. Mindkét oldalról.

„_Fogd be_," csattant fel mindkét Tűz Népe kamasz.

_Szóval még mindkettő lehetséges_, gondolta Shirong fanyarul. De ha beszéltek, nem ölték egymást. És azt véve, hogy Quan is éppolyan hűvösen kíváncsi volt, hogy többet halljon… _Beszéltesd őket. Elég ideig, hogy visszanyerd az erődet._ „Hadd találjam ki. Rokonok vagytok?"

„Nem." Csavarodtak Mai ajkai.

„Igen," sóhajtotta Lee.

„_Mi?"_

„Bácsika felkutatta, mikor állandóan komolyan kezdted gondolni! Nem tudta elképzelni, a szüleid miért gondolták, hogy esélyük lenne apámnál, mikor nincsenek idomárok a te-„

„Vannak!" Mai hangja végre elárult egy árnyalatnyi haragot. „Momiji-t azért adták örökbe, mert nem volt az, ezt tudom, de a szülei-„

„Az anyja Ta Min volt, tudom," mondta Lee türelmetlenül. „Ő volt Ilah anyja is!"

Halálos csend.

_Ilah_, gondolta Shirong vadul. _Hallottam már ezt a nevet valahol- oh._ Fenébe, Lee-nek aztán egyáltalán nem volt szerencséje, mi? Ki nevezte a lányát Ozai Tűz Úr anyja után? „Szóval _mégis_ rokonok vagytok."

„Másod-harmad unokatestvérek," szólt Lee türelmetlenül. „Talán kicsit közelebbiek, azt véve, hogy egyes családok… hagyjuk. Ezt _megmondtam_ neked, Mai! Az utolsó levélben, miután – azután. _Nem_ történhetett meg, nem számít kit kent le az apád az udvarnál – nem volt szükséged az ilyesfajta bajra!"

Mai tartása nem ingott meg, de az arany szemek tágra nyíltak. „…Azt hiszem rosszul leszek."

Shirong összeadta, amit hallott, és pislogott. „Régi barátnő?" kérdezte Lee-től fanyarul.

„Tizenhárom éves voltam!" szólt Lee védekezően. „Nehéz örökbeadott gyerekekről adatokat találni, még ha a közelmúltban történt is a dolog. Ez százhuszonegy éve volt!" Ténylegesen levette a szemét Mai-ról, annyi időre, hogy egy bosszankodó pillantást vessen Shirong-ra. „Ahogy Bácsikám mondja, sok ostobaságot követtem el életemben. De ez? Ez nem az én hibám!"

„Annak kell lennie." Mai hangja lapos volt és keserű, mint a féreg-fa. „_Megígérte_ nekem."

„Hazudik, Mai." Lee kezei ökölbe szorultak, de a szemei szomorúak voltak. „Azula _mindig_ hazudik."

Shirong érezte, ahogy felgyorsul a szívverése, és pokolian remélte, hogy a idomítása fel tud hozzá zárkózni. „_Azula hercegnő_ a palotában van?" Látva Quan hangsúlyozottan semleges arckifejezését, Shirong elsápadt. „És _tudtátok_. Oma és Shu, miért nem-?"

„Hűek vagyunk Long Feng-hez, Shirong," mondta Quan nyersen. „Szégyen, hogy ezt elfeledted."

Lee keserű kacajt hallatott. „Soha nem hittem volna, hogy sajnálni fogom Long Feng-et." Összeszűkült tűz-zöld szemekkel pillantott Quan-ra. „Megrágja és kiköpi. Ő csak egy kislányt lát majd, aki olyan tervekkel játszik, amiket _úgysem_ érthet meg. Rámosolyog majd, és azt mondja neki milyen okos – és mire végez vele, halott lesz. Vagy kívánja majd, hogy az legyen." Egy pillantást vetett Min-re. „Futnod kéne. Amilyen messze és amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz. Ha Azula megkaparint, a családod halott."

„Azért tettem ezt, hogy _megmentsem_ a családom!" szólt Min hevesen. „Ez a te hibád! Csak bajt jelentesz!"

„Az éjszakától fogva, hogy megszülettem," értett egyet Lee, keserű mosoly illanva át arcán. „Tudod mi a vicces? Megértem. Tényleg. Szörnyű… dolgokat teszel, mikor együtt próbálod tartani a családodat. Megpróbálod nem látni, hogy a húgod egy szörnyeteg… és az apád egy vérszomjas gyilkos."

„Ne mondj ilyeneket!" Mai tett egy lépést előre, rémülten. „Te nem vagy áruló!"

„Azula nem ezt mondta, mikor láncra próbált verni minket," bökte ki Lee. „Említette ezt? Vagy hogy megpróbált megölni egy villámmal?"

„Nem tenné!"

„Átkozottul jól tudod, hogy igenis megtenné, Mai!" vicsorogta Lee. „Azula mindig megkapja, amit akar. Mindig! Már csak egy dolog maradt, ami nem az övé. Egyetlen dolog, amit a Tűz Bölcsek nem adnak neki, amíg én életben vagyok! _Ezt jól tudod!_"

_Nálam vannak a darabok_, gondolta Shirong, döbbenten. _Csak nincs_ értelme….

Mai megcsóválta fejét, a fekete tincsek alig rezzenve. „Ő a _húgod_, Zuko."

_Magasságos. Szellemek…._

Hát. Most már tudta, _Agni_ miért tisztelte meg jellel oltárát, azután a kétségbeesett ima után.

_Egy a gyermekeid közül, bizony._

„Ez eddig sem állította meg." Lee – _Zuko herceg_ – elmélyítette állását, szemlátomást _ellenfelet_ látva, nem ex-barátnőt. „Ha engem elkap, halott vagyok. _Bácsika_ is halott-„

_Bácsika_? Shirong szemei kiguvadtak, és látta, hogy Quan pislog, összekapcsolva a kettőt. _Oma és Shu! _Iroh tábornok_ itt van?_

„-És még ha egy fikarcnyit sem számítunk neked, van egy _hono'o shoshinsha_, aki nem érdemli azt, ami történni fog!"

_Azokból a szavakból az egyik a láng_, gondolta Shirong. _Mi a másik?_

Bármi is volt, megtorpantotta Mai-t. Pillantása a palotára siklott, aztán vissza. „Tudod, hogy hű vagyok hozzá."

„Tudom," felelte Zuko egyszerűen. „De azt is tudod, hogy soha nem hazudtam neked." Még csak pillantást sem vetett a földidomárokra. „Ne tedd, Quan. Nem szívesen bántanálak. De emberek számítanak rám. Emberek, akiket Azula megöl, ha elkapja őket." Nyelt egyet. „És nagyon, nagyon hosszan fájdítani fogja."

A teljes bizonyosság a hangjában el kellett hogy érje Quan-t. A rangidős ügynök visszalépett, leeresztett kezekkel.

„Nem lehetsz," mondta Min hitetlenkedve. „Nem egy- neked-„

„Tiszteletlenséget mutattam a Tűz Urával szemben." Zuko hangja hideg volt és éles, mint egy jég-zúzta kovakő. „Kérdezd Quan-t. Minden nemes az egész átkozott világon nevet rajta. Meglepne, ha a Dai Li-nek nem lenne meg az összes _szaftos részlet_."

_Száműzve mindörökre_, idézte emlékezetébe Shirong, működésre bírva döbbent agyát. _Hacsak vissza nem tud térni az Avatárral-_

_Az Avatár bölénye után küldtem. Hogy megmentsem Ba Sing Se-t. És ő _elengedte.

Torkában dobogó szívvel, Zuko mellé lépett.

„Mit művelsz?" szólt Quan hitetlenül.

„Kyoshi Avatár azért hozott létre minket, hogy a várost szolgáljuk, ne egy embert." Shirong megpróbálta nem remegni hagyni a hangját. _Szellemek, mi _baj_ van velem?_ „Quan, mi van, ha igaza van? Hívj renegátnak; indíts utánam hajtóvadászatot, ha kell! De a terv, amiről meséltem neked – jó terv. _Működhet_. És mit veszítettél? Csekély forrásokat, amit könnyedén pótolhatsz. Bajkeverőket, akikre Ba Sing Se-nek nincs szüksége. Mibe kerülne a Dai Li számára, hogy megpróbáljuk? A Dai Li-nek, nem Long Feng-nek!"

Quan fontolgatta ezt egy hosszú pillanatig. Sóhajtott, és meghajtotta fejét.

Mai tartása csapásra késszé vált. Dobásra késszé. Zuko megfeszült-

„Tizenöt perc," szólt amaz hidegen. „Aztán sikítok."

Biccentve, Zuko menekült.

Küszködve, hogy beérje – fenébe, de gyors volt! – Shirong a száműzött herceg mellett eredt a kert falának. „Hiszel neki?"

„_Mássz."_

Acél zengett és pattant le kőről, hajszálnyira a lábuktól. „Azt mondta-„

„Tizenöt, amíg _sikít_." Zuko úgy mászott fel, mint egy pók-szúnyog, ujjaival olyan biztosan ragaszkodva repedésekhez, mintha kőkesztyűben lettek volna. „Ha nem néz ki helyesnek – nem akarod tudni Azula mit tesz."

„Nem csoda, hogy paranoid vagy." Ráhajolva a falra, Shirong lehuppant, idomítva, ahogy a talpa talajt ért, hogy a föld engedjen, ne a bokái. _Nem vagyok formában ehhez._ „Ő tényleg a-„

„Igen." Kiengedve a becsapódásból, Zuko továbbrohant, a palota külső fala és a legközelebbi kapu felé tartva.

Shirong tartotta az iramot, megkönnyebbülten, mikor az őrök csak egy pillantást vetettek rájuk és nyitni kezdték a kaput. Rohanó vízidomár futó Dai Li-val – ez olyasfajta zűr tünete volt, amivel egy józan eszű őr sem akart foglalkozni. „És tényleg megpróbált-„

„Abbahagytam a számolását tizenegy évesen." Kiiramodtak a kapun, és Zuko levegőt szívott be. „Nem próbálkozott olyan gyakran, miután Bácsika hazajött. Az egy jó dolog a száműzetésben az volt, hogy távol volt _tőle_!"

Át tömegeken, végig utcákon; végre egy édességbolt mögött lyukadtak ki, ahogy fények villództak Shirong szemei előtt. „Lélegezz," utasította Zuko, feltámasztva őt egyik oldalról. „Gondolkodnom kell."

„Végünk," krákogta Shirong, levegőért küzdve. _Mennem kéne. Csak lelassítom. Túl sérülten a futáshoz, túl gyengén a harchoz-_

„Szükségem van rád, hogy figyelmeztesd a Wen-eket."

„Min alkut kötött a biztonságukért," zihálta Shirong. Quan talán bolond volt, hogy a démon-hercegnővel üzletelt, de _annyira_ azért nem volt ostoba.

„Ha Azula Jinhai közelébe kerül, senki sincs biztonságban." Zuko még egy pillanatig méregette, aztán élesen kilehelte: „A tűzidomárok megérzik egymást."

_Jinhai meleg vízzel idomít_. Egy fura, falról pattant megjegyzés, amit elsiklani hagyott, annak következtében, hogy megpróbált tenni valamit a szellem ellen, ami majdnem megette a… _vízidomár_ újoncát.

_Zuko herceg. Egy_ tűzidomár. _Hogy a csudába tud-? _„Láttalak _jeget_ képezni," tiltakozott Shirong.

„De Azula nem." Zuko somolya árnyalt volt, de igazi. „Ha Quan elmondja neki, halott vagyok. Ha nem… akár még túl is élhetem." Biccentett. „Menj Meixiang Wen-hez. Terveik vannak. Azt hiszem el tudnak bújtatni. Én figyelmeztetem Bácsikát."

_A Nyugat Sárkánya a városomban. Itt volt, már több mint egy hónapja_. „Miért bízol bennem?" követelte Shirong.

„Megígérted, hogy megölsz, semhogy hagyd, hogy a haima-jiao használjon engem," felelte Zuko egyszerűen. „Azt teszed, ami helyes. És hagyni, hogy egy hatéves Azula kezei közé kerüljön…." Megrázta fejét. „Van becsületed. Az, hogy Föld Királysági vagy, nem változtat ezen."

Shirong összeszűkült szemeken át méregette a száműzött herceget. „Meg ne merészeld öletni magad. _Hosszasan_ el kell beszélgetnünk."

„Később," helyeselt Zuko szárazon. És beleolvadt a tömegbe.

* * *

Egy ex-fiú, megszökve, számított hidegen Mai. Renegát Dai Li ügynöke, úgyszintén. Quan hajlandónak tűnt csendben maradni, és befogni újoncát. Ami pedig a hercegnőt illeti, aki hamarosan tűnődni fog, hogy merre jár-

_Hazudott nekem. Azula hazudott. Nekem._

Azula hazudott Zuko-nak, ezt mindenki tudta. Zuko herceg és a politikai manőverezés körülbelül olyan jól keveredtek, mint az olaj és a szikrák, nagyjából ugyanazon eredménnyel. Egyszerűen nem volt bölcs dolog elmondani Zuko-nak az igazat arról, mely nemesek álltak igazából a Tűz Úr kegyeiben, vagy a hadsereg milyen új manővereket használ, vagy… bármit is.

_De nekem azt mondta, hogy a Tűz Ura jóváhagyná az eljegyzésünket. Amint csak – amint meggondolta magát Zuko száműzetéséről…._

És Ozai Tűz Úr mikor gondolta meg magát valaha is? Bármiről is?

„A legjobb módja, hogy hazudj valakinek," nevetett Azula, egyik késő-esti terv-szövögetésén, „hogy elmondod nekik az igazat."

Mai az égre pillantott. Nem volt tűzidomár, hogy érezze a nap vándorlását nyugat felé… de elég közeli volt. _Mély levegő_.

Mai a napra emelte fejét és főnix-sas rikoltozást eresztett égnek.

Figyelmen kívül hagyta a rámeredő döbbent szemeket a hirtelen csendben. „Mai az," szólt nyugodtan. „Lánya Niji-nek, Tsumami kormányzójának. Fohászkodom, hogy engedtessék Agni-hoz szólnom."

Talán a napfény felerősödött. Talán.

„Mikor a hűség arra nem méltónál nyugoszik, a becsület úgy kívánja, hogy ne maradjon."

Felhő haladt el a nap előtt. És mit volt szükséges még mondani?

„Mai!" érkezett be Ty Lee, Azula direkt utána jőve. „Mi történt?"

„Egy Tűz Népe behatoló volt a palotában," szólt Quan simulékonyan. „Ha a harcos hölgyek megengedik, értesítenünk kell az őrséget." Szilárdan fogva Min vállát, a Dai Li beterelte sápadt újoncát.

„Behatoló?" Azula tekintete befogadta a kőben csillogó késeket és Mai érdektelen arckifejezését.

„A bátyád a városban van," mondta Mai hűvösen.

Azula szemei elkerekedtek, és éles lélegzetet vett. „_Csakugyan_."

„Zuko itt van?" pattogott Ty Lee, vidáman mosolyogva. „Még mindig aranyos? Meg tudtad csókolni-?"

„Miért nincs itt?" szakította félbe Azula hűvösen.

Szemöldökét felvonva, Mai elkezdte kihuzigálni késeit a kőből.

„Zuzu bolond, nem gyáva." Azula a nehéz szoknyának ütögette éles körmét. „Ha tudja, hogy te itt vagy, azt is tudja, hogy én itt vagyok… és nem elég okos, hogy elfusson előlem. Nem mikor közte és a drágálatos _becsülete_ között állok." Az aranyszín szemek hidegek voltak. „Kit véd?"

_Min-t_, ébredt rá Mai, visszaidézve, Quan hogyan vezette el a fiút. _Valaki Min családjából tűzidomár! _„Volt vele egy sérült Dai Li ügynök. Valaki renegátnak hívta." Egyenesen Azulára nézett. „Nem tudom, az ügynök miért nem említette."

„Szennyes a Dai Li-ban," mormolta Azula csillogó szemekkel. „Mily kézreeső." Elmosolyodott. „És mennyire Zuzu-ra vall. _Kóborlókat_ összeszedni."

Mai visszaidézte némely kóbor állat sorsát a palota környékén, és megpróbált nem gondolkodni. „Üldözzük őket?"

„Elrohanni, mikor őfelsége vendégei vagyunk?" Azula mosolya majdhogynem játékossá vált. „Az udvariatlan lenne." Hátrabillentette fejét, a távolban levő nagy falakra pillantva. „Minek vesztegetni az erőket? Amint elcsevegtem Long Feng-gel… Zuko úgy lesz _elénk hozatva_."

* * *

_Ez jó ötlet volt_, gondolta Katara, asztala felé haladva egy vidám lemúrral a hátán. A Föld Király elég rendes fiatalembernek tűnt, de – hát, nem volt Aang. Kicsit reszketeggé változtatta a térdeit, hogy a királlyal kelljen beszélnie. Most pontosan teára volt-

„Olyan gyorsan főzök, ahogy csak tudok!"

Tátva maradt a szája. Az öregember a pult mögött – a pult mögött-

_Ha ő itt van – hol van Zuko?_

A vízidomár nem maradt ott, hogy megtudja, lerohanva a lépcsőn. _Segítség kell, kell – nem, Toph nincs itt, de – Suki! Ez az, meg-_

Egy sötét hajú fiú zöldben vágódott ki a tömegből villámként, készen és dühösen és olyan erősen ütve, mint Toph kövei.

_Nem kapok levegőt… _Katara a vizestömlője után matatott, meglazította a kupakot-

Momo egy visítással a levegőbe lendült, ahogy Zuko a gyomorszájba vágást egy pengés ütéssel követte a csuklójára, elzsibbasztva ujjait, mielőtt hívhatta volna vizét. A száműzött herceg egyenesen kirántotta a karját, megperdítve őt, hogy térddel a kőlépcsőkre zuhanjon.

_AU! Fattyú. Miért? Aang itt sincs – várjunk csak, csak egy keze van rajtam-_

Valami hűvös érintette a fejét, és a világ kihunyt.

* * *

„Elnézést, elájult, engedjenek át…."

_Zuko_? Iroh felpillantott legutóbbi főzete felől. _Ilyen korán_? Szemügyre vette a szitkozódó, Zuko haját támadó lemúrt, az ismerős fiatal arcot a kék ruha felett Zuko karjaiban, és felkészült a legrosszabbra. „Kisöcsém, mikor azt mondtam hazahozhatsz egy rendes lányt, nem egészen erre gondoltam." A pult alá nyúlva Momo-nak ajánlott egy szelet kandírozott barackot.

A lemúr elcsípte és leszállt, még mindig szidalmazva.

A felszolgálók nevettek, Zuko pedig elvörösödött. „Elájult," préselte ki, lehorgasztott vállal, mint bármely morc kamasz. „Gondoltam – talán egy kis jeges víz?"

„Hát persze, milyen figyelmes tőled," kuncogott Iroh. „Lu, ha ügyelnél a fazekakra…."

A matrónához illő asszony, aki segített neki a főzésben rámosolygott, aztán szigorú pillantást vetett unokaöccsére. „Hallgass a nagybátyádra, és ne csinálj semmi illetlent azzal az ifjú hölggyel, Lee!"

„Soha eszembe sem jutott," felelte Zuko savanyúan, átemelve a fiatal vízidomárt a pulton levő résen és be a konyha hátuljába.

„Nem tűnik sérültnek." Iroh halkan tartotta hangját, a forró víz zaja ellenére. Momo utánuk siklott, még mindig sértődötten.

„Kiütöttem." Zuko gyengéden lefektette. „Amaya mester nem erős gyógyító. Yugoda megtanította neki, hogyan altasson el embereket elég ideig, hogy dolgozzon rajtuk. Nem használhatod elég soká, különben gondjaik lesznek a légzésükkel – de még lenn tarthatom egy kicsit. Muszáj, innen futott, ami azt jelenti, hogy látott téged, és ha _előled_ futott, akkor segítségért futott, ami nem az, és nem tudja, miért van egyáltalán _itt_-„

„Kisöcsém!" szólt rá Iroh. „Kezdd az elején."

Zuko megborzongott, és levegőt vett. „Azula a palotában van."

„…Azt hiszem leülök," mélázott Iroh, elfoglalva egy széket.

Zuko elintett egy másikat, pult és tűzhely közt járkálva, mintha máskülönben szétrepült volna. „Azula, Mai, Ty Lee – Kyoshi Harcosoknak vannak öltözve. A Dai Li _tudja_, hogy nem azok, de- Min feladta Lee-t a Dai Li-nek egy _tűzidomár kapcsolata_ miatt. Quan és Min lecsapott rám és Shirong-ra, csakhogy Mai behozott mindannyiunkat. Tizenöt percet adott. És Quan – Shirong azt mondta, a terv még mindig _működhet_ – nem próbált megállítani minket. Elküldtem Shirong-ot, hogy figyelmeztesse a Wen-eket. Remélem el tudják rejteni, nem kéne futnia. Legkevésbé _előle_." Egy kortynyi levegő. „Elküldtem, idejöttem, megláttam _őt_ – megállítottam. Nem jutottam sokkal tovább. Figyelmeztetnem kell Amayá-t-„

„Nem," szólt Iroh erélyesen. „Majd én küldök hírnököt." Lu-nak sokkal több képzettsége volt, mint csak a főzet-készítés. Beleértve a nagyon jó Pai Sho játékot. „Helyesen és gyorsan cselekedtél. De Azula keresni fog, még ha a Dai Li nem is." Katara felé biccentett. „És az alapján a tekercs alapján elég hamar hiányolni fogják."

„Beszélt a tábornokokkal," nyögött fel Zuko, tenyere élével a homlokának. „Ezt nem hiszem el… _megőrültek_?"

„Nem, csupán fiatalok," sóhajtott Iroh. „Gyere. Azt hiszem nem mutattam meg neked a pincéket. _Naggyon_ érdekes pincéi vannak ennek a boltnak…."

* * *

„Zuko _hol_ van?" kérdezte újra Sokka, ahogy fel- és el-szárnyaltak Kaméleon öböltől, még mindig nem lévén biztos benne, hogy jól hallott. _Szél a füleimben, az kell hogy legyen… ugye?_

„Ba Sing Se-ben!" sürgette Aang tova Appát az éjben, hátrahagyva a Vízi Törzs flottát. „Legalábbis, ott kell hogy legyen. Láttam ahogy megüti Katará-t… aztán csinált valamit, mint Ty Lee, és ő egyszerűen a földön maradt!"

_Mint Ty Lee_. És Zuko volt az, megint, bántva a húgát, _megint_. Ahogy a kalózoknál is tette, és a fejvadásszal. Ahogy az Északi Sarkon is. „Kijátszottak minket," mondta Sokka, hányingert érezve. „Színjáték kellett hogy legyen… szellemek, nem tudtam, hogy Zuko-ban megvan hogy így tudjon hazudni…."

Aang visszapillantott rá Appa fejéről, frusztráltan és zavarodottan. „Miről beszélsz?"

„Zuko-ról és Azulá-ról," vágott vissza Sokka, kezdve dühbe gurulni. „Egész végig együtt dolgoztak!"

„De – láttuk ahogy megégeti Zuko nagybátyját-„

„Mikor tudta, hogy Katara _pontosan ott van_!" szólt Sokka türelmetlenül. „Katara sec-perc alatt gyógyít! Ezt mindenki tudja!"

„De Toph azt mondta Zuko nem hazudott!"

„Nem volt rá szüksége!" kiabált vissza Sokka. „Persze, gonosz és őrült és meg akar ölni minket. Tűz Népéből való! És ő Zuko húga. Együtt kell, hogy dolgozzanak."

„De Toph azt mondta Azula azt akarja, hogy-„

„Toph egyedüli gyerek," intette le Sokka ezt a gyenge tiltakozást. „Nem tudja milyen az, ha van egy kishúgod. Vagy egy bátyád. Hidd el nekem, ha engem kirúgnának a Víz Törzséből? Katara _bármit_ megtenne, hogy visszaszerezzen engem. _Ilyenek_ a lánytesók." Aang kétkedő pillantására a homlokát ráncolta, előre hajolva. „Nézd, te vagy a lökött szellem-látomásos! _Láttad_, ahogy Zuko megüti. Mint Ty Lee! És tudjuk, hogy Azula és a többiek pár hete Ba Sing Se-n kívül voltak. Biztosan megtalálták Zuko-t, és ő biztos belopózott! Nyilvánvaló!"

„De… nem hinném, hogy úgy bántotta volna Iroh-t," mondta Aang vonakodva. „Úgy tűnt, mint aki igazán… törődik."

„Jah, hát, emlékezz csak mi történt az Északi Sarkkal és Yue-vel," szólt Sokka élesen. „Jobban érdekli a becsülete, mint bárki."

_Katara. Tarts ki. Jövünk._

* * *

_Ez nem valós_. Elrejtve a Ba Sing Se alatti rengeteg katakomba egyikében, Suyin a karjaiba temette fejét és megpróbált nem sírni. _Kérlek, add, hogy ne legyen valós…._

De az idomított kő, amin ült valós volt. A Dai Li ügynök, Shirong, aki csendesen átbeszélte a dolgokat a szüleivel, valós volt. Jinhai, segítve egy lemúrnak erődöt építeni fa építőkockákkal, megpróbálva bátor lenni, valós volt. És a vízidomár tini kék lábszárvédővel és ruhában, kiütve egy párkányon anyja egyik bélelt kabátjával, hogy melegen tartsa… túlságosan is valós volt.

_Min elárulta Lee-t. Elárult minket. Nem értem…._

_Nem akarom érteni! Hogy tehette ezt? Hogyan?"_

„Tudom, hogy nem segít, de a bátyád csak helyesen próbált cselekedni."

Tágra nyílt szemekkel, Suyin felnézett az ügynökre, és mögötte apjára. Tingzhe aggodalmasnak tűnt, de nem vette elő a „Professzor Apu" szemöldökráncolást. _Szóval Apa úgy gondolja rendben van. Még ha Dai Li is._ „Hogy lehet Lee feladása a helyes dolog!"

„Azt mondtam _próbált_, nem azt, hogy helyes," felelte Shirong fanyarul. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Joo Dee-k úgy intézték a dolgokat, hogy az Avatár ne jöjjön rá hány ember, akivel beszélt lett utána kihallgatva. Akiknek legalább harmada _eltűnt_. Azt véve, hogy az apádnak már aktája van zendülékeny diákok tanítása miatt? Min valószínűleg azt gondolta, hogy órákra vagyunk a rajtatok ütéstől." A Dai Li arca szomorú volt, és hideg, mint a mély tél. „Aztán Jinhai szikrákat szórt volna, és mindannyian _meghaltok_."

Suyin megborzongott.

„Ahogy a dolgok álltak… nos, azt tette, amit én is tettem volna, ha tizenhat lettem volna és kétségbeesett," mondta Shirong őszintén. „Feladott titeket – megfelelően megrettenve, biztos vagyok benne – amiért ismeritek Lee-t. És feladta Lee-t, mint kolonistát tűzidomár _kapcsolattal_. Lee már vízidomárként van feljegyezve az irataink közt, ahogy Jinhai is. Működött volna. Biztonságban lettetek volna." Elfintorodott. „Hacsak valaki el nem kapja Lee-t és nem elmeidomítja eléggé, hogy kihallgatási transzba tegye. Min biztos azt remélte ez nem történik meg-„

„Az alapján, amit értek, Amaya módszerei bizonyos védelmet nyújtanak ez ellen," jegyezte meg Tingzhe.

„Módszerek? Mi-„ Shirong megállította magát. „Lee szemei _zöldek_. De ő…." A Dai Li lassan kifújta a levegőt. „Szellemek. A tökéletes álca. _Hogyan_?"

„Óvakodtam valaha is a részletek után kérdezni," szólt Meixiang nyugodtan. „Törékeny dolog. És rémisztő. De működik."

„Azt látom," szólt Shirong lenyűgözötten. „Szóval tényleg működött volna, ha Mai nem nyit ránk. Oma és Shu, mikor Lee azt mondta, hogy a dolgok elfajulnak körülötte, feleannyira sem értette. Ez aztán a _szép kis helyzet_. Rajtaütött rajtaütő csapatokat is láttam már kevésbé el-„ Rápillantott, és lenyelte bármit is készült mondani. „…Úgy értem, ez egy nagyon rossz helyzet."

Suyin összerakta amit mondott néhány csúnyább szóval, amit Min-től hallott és rámeredt a legjobb 'Anyu rosszalló tekintete' verziójával.

Meixiang maga vállat vont, mintha a közel profanitás nem lett volna fontosabb egy elejtett sálnál. „Azt a parancsot kapta a Tűz Urától, hogy álljon a világunk és a szellemek világa közti híd ellen. A balszerencse úgy terjedhet, mint tinta a vízben."

Shirong megrezzent. „Ti tudjátok?"

„Hetek óta tudtuk kik ők," kezdte Tingzhe. Félre pillantott az emlékbe, és fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Egyáltalán nem azok voltak, akikre számítottam."

„Tudod hogy kicsoda Lee igazából?" Jinhai felnézett az építőkockák közt bukdácsoló lemúrtól. „Ki?"

Shirong felszisszent. „Ezt bonyolult elmagyarázni…."

A vízidomár levegő után kapott, és Meixiang visszaintette Shirong-ot az árnyakba. „Talán jobb, ha szem elől maradsz." A nyögdécselő lány vállára tette kezét. „Katara? Jól vagy?"

„Zuko!" Katara felszökkent, a vizestömlője után kapva. Felszisszent, a fejét fogta; elfintorodott és újra felnézett. „Meixiang asszony? Professzor? El kell mondanunk az Őrségnek; el kell mondanunk a Föld Királynak! Zuko Ba Sing Se-ben van! _Megütött_; Aang után fog eredni, de Aang nincs itt…." Körülnézett. „Miért vagyunk a föld alatt?"

„Ez azért lenne, mert rejtőzködünk, ifjú hölgy," szólt Tingzhe komoran.

„Zuko elől?" biccentett Katara komolyan. „De ő menekült. Ha csak elmondjuk valakinek-„

„_Nem_ _csoda_ hogy leütött," mormogta Shirong.

„Dai Li vagy!" Katara lepattintotta a vizestömlője tetejét, halálos szándékkal a kezein lefolyó folyadékkal.

„Várj!" Tört ki Suyin. „Kérlek! Shirong ügynök azért jött, hogy segítsen nekünk!"

„Bármily meglepőnek is tűnhet, valóban," szólt apja erélyesen. „Ugyanannyira szökevény, mint mindnyájan." Tingzhe felsóhajtott. „Tudtuk, hogy lehet hogy rejtőznünk kell. Csak soha nem álmodtunk róla, hogy ilyen hamar."

„Menekültek vagytok?" Katara megállt, zavartan, a víz visszafolyva tömlőjébe. Momo egy vidám csipogással visszavitorlázott vállára. „De a Dai Li most már a Föld Királyának dolgozik. Miért vagytok még mindig bajban, hogy Aang-et próbáltátok segíteni?"

Shirong homlokon csapta magát. Jinhai magába burkolózott. Suyin összeszorította állkapcsát és öccse és a vízidomár közé állt, még míg Meixiang belibbent is, hogy felkapja Jinhai-t és halk nyugtatásokat is mormoljon neki.

„Akár hiszi, akár nem, ifjú hölgy," szólt Tingzhe kimérten, „nem minden az Avatár körül forog ezen a világon." Megcsóválta fejét. „És a Dai Li nem hű a Föld Királyhoz. _Amiért_ is Shirong menekült."

„Nincs értelme, amit mondasz," tiltakozott Katara. „Megállítottuk Long Feng-et!"

„Nem, meggyőztétek a Föld Királyt, hogy bebörtönözze," javította ki Shirong. „És bárcsak tudnám hogyan. Lehet, hogy a királyom, de Kuei mindig is, nos, könnyelmű volt…." Vállat vont. „Pillanatnyilag úgy tűnik, Long Feng azon dolgozik, hogy meggyőzze a Föld Királyt, hogy ez egy _szörnyű tévedés_ volt. Ártatlan tévedés a részetekről, persze; de akkor is tévedés."

„Börtönben van," szólt Katara türelmetlenül. „Senki sem tudja ki-idomítani magát acélrácsokon túlra."

„Amíg képes kijuttatni üzeneteket, nem szükséges neki," mondta Shirong siváran. „Csupán egy kellően gyanús emberre van szüksége, hogy elvigye a balhét. És attól tartok én, és még valaki akit ismerek épp megfelel ezen követelményeknek,"

Katara összeszűkült szemekkel méricskélte. „Oké, mondjuk azt, hogy hiszek neked, akár egy kicsit is. Long Feng szörnyű alak; el tudom képzelni, hogy tervezgetni próbál, még ha tudja is, hogy vége. Miért lenne szerencséje és vádolná be az egy Dai Li-t aki _talán_ jófiú lehet?"

„Mert elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy azt hittem a várost kellene védenünk, nem Long Feng-et," felelte Shirong. „Szerencsém volt. Egy barát segített megszökni a palotából. És ha visszajutottál volna oda, és úgy tudom szándékoztál, egyenesen csapdába sétáltál volna. Úgyhogy kérlek letennéd azt és figyelnél?" Mély levegőt vett és felszisszent, kezével a bordáin. „Pillanatnyilag egy ázott macska-bagoly-fiókára sem jelentenék fenyegetést. Nem hogy az Avatár vízidomár tanárára."

„Megsérültél." Némi gyanakvás elillant Katara arcáról. „Amaya azt mondta volt egy gonosz szellem…."

„Volt. Hála a szellemeknek a Laogai Tó körülbelül olyan messzire van a házatoktól, amennyire csak lehet, hogy még mindig a városban legyen," sóhajtott Shirong, leülve egy másik kő-padra. „Állandó őrséget tartottunk felettetek, azon imádkozva nehogy a haima-jiao beszívja az Avatárt, ahogy az Óceán Szellem tette… fogalmad sincs mennyire megkönnyebbültem, mikor láttam azt a bölényt elrepülni. _Reméltem_, hogy mindannyian vele mentek."

„Beszívni?" hebegett Katara. „A szellemeknek szükségük volt Aang segítségére! Ő az Avatár; neki-„

„Minket kéne védenie a szellemektől, nem segítenie nekik lemészárolni minket!" tört ki Shirong. „Vízi Törzsi vagy. Csak képzelni tudom, mennyit szenvedhettél. De a Föld Királyság is rengeteg veszteséget szenvedett. Utálom a Tűz Népét! Évtizedeken át utáltam őket! De ami a Tűz Flottával történt-„ Megtorpant, és elfintorodott. „Láttam szellemeket ölni. Szörnyű módja a halálnak. Úgyhogy csak egyet kérdezek. Az Óceán Szellem megölte az ellenségeiteket. Mit tettetek volna, ha úgy dönt ennyi nem elég?"

„Sérültebb vagy, mint gondoltam," mormogta Katara, vízbe burkolt kezekkel belépve. „Professzor? Mióta magánkívüli?"

Shirong elvicsorodott. „_Nem_ vagyok-„

„Nyugalom, Ügynök," szólt Tingzhe erélyesen. „Tudom, hogy ez egy ideje már emészthette az elmédet. De a haima-jiao halott, és nyomasztóbb dolgok is vannak a nyakunkon."

„Nem vicc," helyeselt Katara, az izzó víz végigvonulva Shirong oldalán. „Heh… Amaya gondoskodott rólad? Ez úgy tűnik, mint ami szépen gyógyul." A homlokát ráncolta és kifújta a levegőt. „Láttátok ki vitt el Zuko-tól? Vissza fog jönni. _Soha_ nem adja fel és már használt engem korábban, hogy Aang-hez jusson…." A felnőttekre nézett, a fény elhalványulva a vízből, ahogy visszaidomította vizestömlőjébe. „Miért néztek így rám?"

Suyin összeadta szülei pillantását és hallgatását, és hogy kit látott Katarát behozni. És nagyot nyelt. „Ki az a Zuko?"

„Nem tudod?" kérdezte Katara hitetlenkedve.

„Ba Sing Se-ben nincs háború." Meixiang letette Jinhai-t. „Azok, akik közülünk tudnak valamit a Tűz Népe jelen uralkodóiról, általában bölcsebbek, semhogy nyilvánosan kimondják." Tekintete találkozott Suyin-éval. „Zuko herceg, fia Ursának és Ozai Tűz Úrnak. Valaha a Sárkány Trón örököse, mielőtt megsebezték és száműzték; egy nagy név, aki… a hírek szerint… inkább a nagybátyjára, Iroh tábornokra ütött, mint az apjára."

_Egy nagy név. Megsebezve és száműzve_. Suyin elsápadt. _Lee?_

Lee nemes volt, persze. Na de herceg?

És Mushi bácsi… oh, banyek.

„Tudom, hogy ijesztő belegondolni," szólt Katara kedvesen. „De nem olyan kemény, mint azt gondolni szeretné. Legyőztem már. Ezúttal csak nem harcolt tisztességesen." Magabiztosan elmosolyodott, csípőre tett ököllel. „Szóval merre ment?"

Suyin látta, ahogy szülei egymásra néznek, aztán Shirong-ra, a boldogtalan ráncokkal a szemeik körül, ami azt jelentette úgy döntöttek hallgatnak.

_Senki sem fogja megmondani neki, hogy téved._

És ez egyszerűen _nem volt helyes_. Lee – _Zuko_ nem érdemelte ezt. „Elment, hogy megmentse a nővéremet," szólt Suyin dühösen. „Jia kinn van órán, még nem tudja Min mit tett. Zuko azért hozott le ide, hogy biztonságban légy, aztán kiment érte! Megsérülhet; megölhetik! De a Dai Li most már mindünket keresi, és Jia nem fog akárkiben megbízni, és ő az egyetlen, aki tudja hogyan kell harcolni, ha elkapnák…." Haragos könnyeket törölt le és nyelt egyet. „Miért nem tanítottál meg harcolni, Apu? Kinn akarok lenni! Tenni akarok valamit!"

„Sajnálom Suyin," szólt apja súlyosan. „Olyan régóta volt békénk ezeken a falakon belül… reméltem, hogy soha nem kell tudnod."

„Ez részben a düh, ami beszél belőled, szívem," szólt egyszerűen Meixiang, ölelésbe nyalábolva Suyin-t. „Próbáld meg nem túl a szívedre venni." Közel tartotta lányát, pár lélegzettel tovább. „A várakozás mindig a harc legnehezebb része."

„És harcba ugrani Zuko-val jó módja a sérülésnek," szólt Katara hevesen. „Azt mondta segíteni fog a nővéreden? És _hittél_ neki?"

_Ez? Ez egyszerűen csak- oooh!_ „Azt mondta segít!" hebegte Suyin. „Zuko nem hazudik!"

„Nem hazudik? A _nevét_ sem tudtad." Katara sajnálkozva nézett rá. „Azt is mondta hogy elfogja az Avatárt. Tudod, a világ utolsó reményét? Zuko el akarja fogni és a Tűz Úrhoz vinni. A Tűz Úrhoz! A legszörnyűbb, leggonoszabb személyhez a világon! És te azt hiszed, hogy _ilyesvalaki_ segíteni fog a nővéreden?"

_A Tűz Úr_. Suyin émelygett. _A Tűz Úr Lee… Zuko apja. Az _apja _égette meg és taszította ki._

_Ígéretet tett. És Anya segíteni próbált neki, hogy _ne _kelljen betartania_. „Igen," szólt Suyin remegő hangon. „Igen, fog." Ökölbe szorultak a kezei. „Csak azt kívánom bárcsak elég jó lennék, hogy segíthessek neki."

„Mehetünk, Anyu?" rángatta meg Jinhai reménykedve Meixiang ingujját. „Ha ő bajban van, nem kéne nekünk is bajban lennünk?"

„Er, hát…."

Shirong magában felkuncogott. „Szellemek, egész klánt neveltetek belőlük."

„Úgy tűnik," értett egyet Tingzhe derülten. „Szerinted árulásért, vagy zendülésért fognak kivégezni?"

„Egyik sem, ha Azula előbb öl meg," szólt Shirong fanyarul.

„Azula?" Katara keze visszatért a vizestömlőjéhez. „Azula _és_ Zuko? Hol? Figyelmeztetnünk kell az embereket, ez rossz-„

„A hercegnő a palotában van," szólt Meixiang nyersen. „És ha a Dai Li eddig nem vette őrizetbe, már túl késő. Sozin véréből való, ő _ténylegesen_ Tűz… és ha a többi Dai Li-t is annyira hajtja a hűség, mint téged hajtott, Shirong ügynök, egyenesen egy acél-fogú sárkánycsapdába sétáltak."

Shirong megfeszült. „Lehet, hogy a királyi családból való, de csak egy idomár."

„Soha nem hittem volna ezt, de egyet kell értenem vele," szólt Katara szilárdan. „Még ha a palotában van is, még ha Mai és Ty Lee vele is vannak, csak hárman vannak. Persze, Toph-nak sikerült átvinni Appát a Dai Li-n, de ő _Toph_. Azula nagyon ijesztő, de mi van, ha elég földidomár szorítja sarokba? El tudják intézni."

„Nem, nem tudják," szólt Meixiang halkan. „Shirong. Te nem maradtál a Dai Li-val. Zuko herceggel tartottál. És ő még csak nem is _próbálkozott_." Komornak tűnt. „Azula hercegnőt meg kellett hogy tanítsák a belső tüze használatára, főleg azokon, akiknek a hűsége sebezhető. Ha egyáltalán meginognak, ha Long Feng nem elég erős… megszerzi őket. Mindüket."

Tingzhe lehunyta szemeit, fájdalmasan. „Min-t is?"

„Ő a herceg közelében volt. Még fiatal. Nem tudom." Lehajtotta fejét és közel ölelte Jinhai-t. „Egyszerűen nem _tudom_."

* * *

„… És fényes szirom hull," rekesztette be Jia.

Macmu-Ling asszonyság homlokráncolva nézett rá.

Jia megszámolta a szótagokat, és elpirult, ahogy a többi diák viháncolt körülötte. Fenébe is, ennél jobban tudta! Csak – szétszórt volt. És ki nem lett volna az? Tűz Népe idegenek, akiket a szülei kedvelni látszottak, az Avatár feltűnve a küszöbén, a _Dai Li_ megfigyelése alatt….

És ma reggel azzal a tudattal ment el hazulról, hogy a szülei létfontosságúakat pakoltak, mint apja jegyzetei, és tartós ruha, és a rejtett érme-tartalék, amiről nem tudták, hogy tud. A dolgok _rosszul_ álltak. Ki lett volna képes költészetre koncentrálni?

_Muszáj. Tudod ezt._

Anyja menekült volt, a kisöccse pedig _tűzidomár_. Ha nem látszik egy tökéletes professzor lányának, az emberek az eddiginél is élesebben néznének a Wen családra. De ha megvoltak a megfelelő ruhái, a megfelelő sminkje, a megfelelő illeme… akkor talán, csak talán az emberek azt hihetik, hogy minden rendben van.

Különben is. _Jó_ volt a tökéletes kinézetben. Javarészt.

A kuncogás végre elhalt, érdeklődő mormolássá. Jia megkockáztatott egy pillantást az ajtó felé-

_Jaj ne._

Lee. Nos… viszonylag tisztességes öltözékben. Rengeteg egyetemi diák volt, aki ápolatlanabbul nézett ki. De azok _közelébe_ sem jöttek Macmu-Ling asszonyság óráinak. Nem mertek. És az a sebhely, és honnan tudhatta volna hogy viselkedjen, egy az Alsó Gyűrűből jövő menekült-

Lee meghajolt, illendően, mielőtt átlépte volna a küszöböt. Pontosan az osztályterem szegélyén lépkedett, megállt néhány lábnyira a színpadtól, és meghajolt egyenesen Macmu-Ling asszonyságnak. És ott letérdelt.

_Tisztelet a tanulás helyének, tisztelet az oktatónak… honnan…?_

„Elnézést kérek," szólt Lee szándékosan. „Jiának jönnie kell. Tingzhe hívja őt."

Jia megpróbált nem szájtátottan bámulni.

„Öt, hét, s megint öt, szótag alkot haiku-t," szólt Macmu-Ling asszonyság hidegen. „Borzas rendbontó."

Lee újra fejet hajtott. „A pitypang talán, borzas szél kacajában? Úgy én reppenek."

Jia csak bámult. Az első haiku-t útközben is kitalálhatta, persze. De a másodikat? Magára hétköznapi virágként utalva, Macmu-Ling asszonyságra pedig szélként, a magasabb rendű nemesek ismert szimbólumaként? És tovább utalva rá, hogy csak az ő kegyétől függ az ittléte?

_Hetek_ óta nem hallott senkitől ilyen kecses bókot oktatója felé.

Macmu-Ling asszonyság elmosolyodott. „Jia nem figyel." Jiára nézett. „Tán apja tudása majd, jobban segíti."

Jia mosolyt erőltetett, és fejet hajtott. Lopva Lee felé pillantott-

És ha ez nem a finom intés volt, ami anyja tanítása szerint azt jelentette, _gyere már ide, hogy megmenthesselek_, akkor megeszi a fejdíszét.

Felemelkedett, mikor Lee is, és kecsesen mellé lépett, hogy együtt hajolhassanak meg.

„Macmu-Ling asszony," szólt Lee formálisan, „Mi most, megértésével, bizton távozunk."

Újabb meghajlás, és elszöktek.

„Soha nem említetted, hogy ismered a költészetet!" förmedt rá Jia, ahogy végigmentek sötétedő utcákon. Sebhelyes, borzas, egy menekült – és minden idejét Suyin-nal és Jinhai-jal töltötte és _soha_ nem mondta, hogy tudna segíteni a haiku-kkal?

„Soha nem kérdezted," felelte Lee fanyarul. Vállat vont, zavartan. „Bácsikám erősködött. Azt mondta a legjobb módja az ellenség legyőzésének, biztosítani, hogy soha ne is kerüljenek a harcmezőre." Az _önmaga_ óvatosan megválasztott bemutatására intett; sminkre, ruházatra, díszekre. „Mint te. A legjobb álca az, mikor senki egyáltalán nem is tudja, hogy rejtegetni való van."

Jia nyelt egyet. „Én- én azt hittem nem kedvelsz…."

„Azért amit mondtál?" Lee felhorkant, sötét szemekkel. „Mindenki a sebhelyre néz először. Ezért csinálta." Újabb vállvonás, csak kissé keserűbb. „Felső-osztálybeli lány voltál. Az hogy barátságos légy egy Alsó Gyűrűbeli gyógyító menekült tanítványával ártott volna a családod helyzetének. És ez fontos. _Te_ így védted őket." Rámosolygott; halványan és fanyarul, de ott volt. „A harcnak mindenféle módja van."

Soha nem gondolt még így bele. Legalább a sminkje tompította a pirulását. „Ez nem a visszaút…."

„Ez az út amerre a családod van," mondta Lee halkan. „Bízol bennem?"

Bólintott, és a kezét nyújtotta.

_Aw. Elpirult!_

De figyelt is. Mindenfelé. Ami azt jelentette- Elsápadt, és megpróbált nem fel nézni.

„Semmi baj." Lee hangja halk volt, de biztos. „Nem hinném, hogy keresnének minket. Még. Valaki más keres engem, de Ba Sing Se nagy hely… Mosolyogj. Mintha minden normális lenne. Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá."

_Naná hogy képes vagyok rá._ Jia felemelte fejét, a félelem ellenére, és egy hölgy kecsességével lépkedett.

Keresztülkanyarogtak tömegeken, el szem elől, becsusszanva egy ecset-készítő boltjába, amit Jia néhányszor meglátogatott finom kalligráfia-kellékekért. Nem gyakran, itt semmi sem volt olcsó – de nem fukarkodott el az órai munkájával. Nem mikor _fontos_ volt.

„Ah, Lee gyógyító!" Tu ecset-készítő mindkettejükkel meghajlást váltott, mielőtt hátra tessékelte volna őket. „A nagybátyád megüzente, hogy belépsz. Jer, jer…."

„Nem hinném, hogy figyeltek volna minket bejövet," kezdte Lee.

„Akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem is. Elvégre _Mushi unokaöccse_ vagy." Az idős ecsetkészítő röviden elmosolyodott. „Ne aggódj. A nagybátyád barátai meg tudnak birkózni egy kis veszéllyel."

„Ha csak kicsi lenne, _nem_ aggódnék…."

Egy rejtett ajtóval és egy elköszönéssel később Lee egy zöld kristályokkal megvilágított labirintuson keresztül vezette kettejüket. „Voltál már itt lenn?" kérdezte Jia kíváncsian.

„Nem. Csak valaki útba igazított."

„Útba?" Jia hirtelen bizonytalanul méregette. „Még térképed sincs?"

„Alagút-térkép? Földidomárokkal a közelben?" szólt Lee szárazon. „Akár a borz-vakondokat is kérdezhetnéd." Vállat vont. „Ha eltévedünk, tudom merre van a felfele, és kijuttathatsz minket. Rendben leszünk."

Úgy is tűnt; egy kis idő, és némi figyelmeztetés fura személyekről, akikkel találkozni fog, ismerős hangok moraját hallotta. Nagyot nyelve, szinte bevetette magát a következő kanyarban. „Anya! Apa!"

…Oké, nem finomkodva, de nem mintha lett volna itt valaki, akit le kellett volna nyűgöznie. Ezúttal nem.

„Te vagy Jia?" Vízi Törzs akcentusú hang; Jia még mindig hallotta benne a meglepetést, ahogy Anya megölelte. Egy lány, sötét, mint Sokka, a vonásai egyértelműen elég közeliek, hogy a testvére legyen; bár nehéz volt megmondani, hogy a ruhái tényleg kékek voltak-e, adva a kristályok izzását.

És a meglepetés most haragba halványult, ahogy az ifjú vízidomár a vizestömlője közelébe nyugtatta kezét. „Nocsak. Nézd csak ki osont be."

Lee kérdőn Katará-ra nézett, és felsóhajtott. „Hadd találjam ki. Nem kapok köszönetet."

„_Köszönetet? Megütöttél_, te-„

„Valószínűleg nem," szólt Shirong ügynök fanyarul, úgy ülve a kő-padon, mintha ma már inkább nem akarna újra megmozdulni, köszöni szépen. „Nem igazán hiszi, hogy a húgod a palotában van-„

„Hogy juthatott be Azula Ba Sing Se-be?" tört ki Katarából. „_Nem_ győzhette le a Kyoshi Harcosokat." Lee felé bökött ujjával. „_Te_ sem tudtad legyőzni őket!"

„Soha nem is _próbáltam_," vicsorgott vissza Lee. „Akadály voltak. Mikor többé nem voltak azok, nem volt _okom_ harcolni velük!"

…_Átjövök ide_, gondolta Jia, kicsusszanva a dühös tűzidomár és a dühösebb vízidomár közül. Látta, ahogy Suyin távol tartja Jinhai-t a tűzvonaltól a szüleik mögött, kisöccse úgy simogatva egy lemúrt, hogy annak félreállt a szőre. De Min-nek semmi nyoma. Jaj ne.

„Csak rajta, mondogasd csak magadnak," mondta Katara gúnyosan. „Nem változtatja meg mi történt. Kudarcot vallottál. És mindig is kudarcot fogsz vallani, valahányszor Aang után mész. Tudod miért? Mert meg fogunk állítani!"

Lee kemény, lapos pillantást vetett rá, szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva milyen közel volt amannak a keze a vizestömlőjéhez. „Figyelsz egyáltalán? Azula. A. Palotában. Van."

„Quan észhez térhetett és parancsolhatta az elfogását," ajánlotta Shirong.

„Kétlem," felelte Lee szárazan. „Nem hallottunk robbanásokat."

„Robbanásokat?" kérdezte Tingzhe, meglepetten.

„Sozin uralkodói ága," szólt Meixiang halkan. „Gyakran megvan bennük a villám-idomítás adománya."

„_Villám_?" nyelt egyet Shirong kiszáradt torokkal. „Tudom – valaki mondta ezt, de…."

„Nem használ villámot," szólt Katara elutasítóan. „Ezt az őrült kék tüzet idomítja-„

„Rajtad, nem használt villámot," szólt Lee laposan. „Hidd el nekem, képes rá."

„Megtámadsz engem fényes nappal és azt várod, hogy higgyek neked?" Megvetés torzította el Katara arcát, ahogy Suyin felé bökött. „Én nem olyan vagyok, mint a kis rajongód ott. Én tudom mi vagy!"

„Nem volt időm magyarázkodni! Meg kellett akadályoznom, hogy _csapdába_ rohanj-„

„Oh, hát _persze_, hogy csapda!" vágott vissza Katara. „Hogy amikor Aang feltűnik, hogy megmentsen, végre a te kis Tűz Népi karmaidba kaparinthasd!" Karomba hajlította kezeit, összeszűkült és dühöngő szemekkel.

_Egyértelműen maradok itt_, gondolta Jia, látva Lee arcának óvatos hidegségét. És úgy tippelte, Katara valószínűleg csak ezt látja. De ő gyakorolta az érzelmek nyomainak leolvasását az óvatos társadalmi álarcok alatt, és a felszín alatt….

Megbántottság. Kimerültség. Megadás.

_Nem fog hallgatni_, ébredt rá Jia. _És ő tudja hogy nem fog._

Szellemek, olyan volt, mint kocsi-roncsot bámulni. Egyszerűen nem tudott félre-nézni.

„Szörnyű személy vagy, tudsz róla?" gőzölgött tovább Katara. „Mindig követsz minket, az Avatárra vadászva, megpróbálva elfogni a világ utolsó esélyét a békére! De mit érdekel ez téged? Te a Tűz Ura _fia_ vagy. A háború és erőszak és gyűlölet terjesztése a véredben van!"

Jiának tátva maradt a szája, ahogy Lee kezei ökölbe szorultak. _A Tűz Urának-?_

Amaya borzas kis sebhelyes tanítványa, aki ismerte a költészetet és az illemet és alig tudott társalogni, még ha az élete múlt is volna rajta… herceg volt?

_A lányok az osztályban ezt _soha_ nem hinnék el._

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: A Maiko rajongók elnézését kérem. Kedvelem Mai-t. Ő Igazán Dögös. De ez a viszony valahogy mindig egy mély, és maradandó „Heh?"-t hagyott bennem. Zuko-t 13 évesen száműzték, elment kergetni szóbeszédeket és az Avatárt három évig – és rögtön folytatja a lánnyal, akiről tudja, hogy ahhoz a húgához hű, aki megpróbálta megölni őt? Ez nem fér össze. De hogy Azula legyen olyan alattomos, szadista és undi ahhoz, hogy megrendezzen egy „csókos unokatestvérek" viszonyt, amivel később a lehető legrosszabb pillanatban zsarolhatja őket? Oh, yeah.

Roku-ról, Sozin-ről, és a vérvonalakról… pár dolog nekemugrott. 1) Fogalmunk sincs Rokunak hány gyereke lehetett. 2) Sozin annak a típusnak tűnik, aki a „barátokat közel, ellenségeket még közelebb"-et kitűnő tanácsnak tartja. 3) A Tűz Népében állandó Káin és Ábel témázás megy. Sozin és Roku; Ozai és Iroh; Azula és Zuko. Az egyedüli kivétel Azulon. Szóval… miért ne Ilah legyen a „jó tűzidomár" abban a párosban? Iroh egyértelműen elég erős, hogy igazoljon egy Roku-tól való származást, véleményem szerint. (És megoldja az egész „ha Zuko-nak választania kell a jó és rossz közt, hogy magyarázzuk Iroh-t?" lukat. Szintúgy… a mentális csavarok, amiken Azulon keresztülvihette a gyerekeit, tudva, hogy kinek az unokái, aucs.) És nem, Zuko-nak fogalma sincs ki volt Ta Min férje. Valaki (egy bizonyos Nyugat Sárkányára nézek) kézre esően mellőzte az említését.

Szintén megkérdeztek a Nap Harcosokról. Ez, sajnálatos módon az az eset, mikor az író Túl Sokat Tud. Míg tetszett az a rész (sárkányok! Indiana Jones probléma-megoldás!), a tény, hogy a szövegkönyv szerinti Nap Harcosok az Aztékok valamiféle variánsai legyenek, míg a mai Tűz Népe úgy néz ki mint egy a korai modern Japán és a császári Kína közti keverék, _megfájdítja az agyam_. Ezen felül – olvass bele egy kicsit az aztékokba, és hogy pontosan hogyan is imádták a napot és a tüzet. Ha képesek vagytok rá a kis Vuk nélkül. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy sokkal kevesebb közös van benne az _'Eszeveszett birodalom'_ (_The Emperor's New Groove_)-mal, és sokkal több az _Aliens vs. Predator_-ral. _Nem_ akartok belemenni. Higgyétek el nekem.

És őszintén megpróbálom nem leverni Katarát. Csak olyannak írni, amilyennek a show bemutatta – makacsnak, a szívével gondolkodónak, és leragadottnak a „Vízi Törzsek módszerei a legjobbak"-nál.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Szerző megjegyzése: A hűség megtörése nem öl meg azonnal. Emlékezzetek, hogy Iroh képes volt visszavonulást parancsolni, és biztosítani, hogy az meg is történjen, mielőtt összeesett volna.

Azt sugallják, hogy a tűzidomárok hajlamosak erősen egymás közt házasodni, azt véve, hogy magukat felsőbbrendűnek tartják. Zuko és Mai nem csak _egy_ közös rokonra reagálnak; hanem arra a tényre, hogy ha egy közös családi águk van, akkor több is lehet, amiről nem is gyanítják, és _ez_ probléma lehet.

Figyelem, némi zavaró képzelgés a fejezet vége felé.

* * *

_Tudják. Mind tudják, immár._ Komoran, Zuko felnézett, felkészülve a gyűlöletre, amit Jinhai szülei jogosan érezhetnének-

Csakhogy… nem látta. Csak aggodalmat és némi anyai gondot Meixiang arcán.

„Katara leleplezte az álcádat, mikor felébredt," vont vállat Shirong, óvatosan nemtörődöm módon. „Azt hiszem nagyjából túl vagyunk a sokkon."

_Túl rajta?_ Gondolta Zuko hitetlenül. _Tudjátok ki vagyok és még mindig-_

„Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?" lobbant fel Katara. „Nem tudod mit tett a Tűz Népe a Föld Királysággal? Az egész világgal?"

„Abbahagynád egy percre a világért való aggódást?" kérdezte Zuko elkeseredetten. „Az itt és most-ra kell koncentrálnunk!"

„Így élsz magaddal? Az ezeknek az embereknek való hazudozással?" Intett Katara dühös kézzel a Wen-ek felé. „Csak mondogatod magadnak, hogy a múlt nem számít, egy darabig valaki más leszek? Hát nem leszel! Szörnyeteg vagy! És ezen semmi, amit teszel sem fog változtatni soha!"

„Mondja ezt a _tolvaj_!" vicsorgott vissza Zuko. „A tudatlan parasztlány, aki hagyott volna meghalni egy Északi Sarki hóviharban!"

„Miután _elraboltad_ Aang-et-„

„_Parancsom volt!"_ Zuko kényszerítette magát a lélegzésre. Hogy ne zárja össze ökleit; a tűz ropogott belül, _könyörögve_, hogy engedje szabadon… és nem tehette. _Nem tehette_…. „Soha nem próbáltalak _megölni_!" _Lélegezz_. _A fenébe is, lélegezz!_ „Csak – állj. _Állj le_. Adj egy percet, és figyelj. Dühös vagy rám, mert el akarom fogni Aang-et? Rendben. Azula meg akarja_ ölni_. Figyelembe vennéd, hogy talán, _esetleg_ talán, egyikünk sem akarja, hogy ez történjen?"

„Nem fog megtörténni," szólt Katara nyugodtan. „Megállítalak."

Nem volt értelme. Tudta mit mondott. Amaz mit hallott?

Shirong megköszörülte a torkát. „Azt hiszem, a herceg azt akarja mondani," szólt az ügynök barátságtalanul, összeszűkült zöld szemekkel méregetve a vízidomárt, „hogy mindannyian próbáljuk _nem_ megöletni magunkat Azulá-val, és talán könnyebb lenne, ha mind együtt próbálkoznánk."

„Azt mondta Azula megpróbálja megölni őt?" kérdezte Katara hitetlenkedve. „Ez övön aluli, Zuko. Még hozzád képest is. Hogy mondhatsz ilyet a _húgodról_?"

Többet is mondhatott. Zuko nem hallotta. _Nem hisz nekem. Senki sem hisz nekem._

_Miért nem akar senki hinni nekem?_

Ökölbe szorított kezekkel, tüzet és dühöt ütött a kőbe.

* * *

„Oh, egek," mormolta Iroh pattogó lángokra és zúzódó kristályokra fordulva be. Durvább szavak is jutottak eszébe; elszánt küzdelemmel tartotta őket távol szájától. Megereszteni Jeong Jeong kedvenc hadi szitkait nem oldana meg semmit.

_De jobban érezném magam tőle_, ismerte be magának Iroh, nézve, ahogy Zuko egy újabb tüzes ütést mér a barlang falába, mielőtt a fiatalember remegve megállt volna. A Wen-ek és Shirong a gyerekek és bármiféle repülő szilánk közt álltak, Katará-nak víz csavarodott a kezein és dühös kifejezés az arcán….

És unokaöccse nem nézett a Vízi Törzsi lányra. Szándékosan.

Katara óvakodó szemeit figyelve, Iroh Zuko látóterébe mozdult, és ölelésbe burkolta unokaöccsét.

„S'jnálom." Alig suttogás a fülében, majdnem fájdalmas csuklás. „Nem _figyel_."

Katara ennél többet tett, valahogy. _Nem szabadott volna olyan sokáig a teázóban maradnom_, gondolta Iroh boldogtalanul. Úgy gondolta megéri a kockázatot, hogy megpróbáljon figyelmeztetést küldeni az Ötök Tanácsa tábornokainak, és füleljen arra, Azula mit lendíthetett mozgásba. És annál is inkább megérte, amit a Fehér Lótusztól megtudott a szellem-csapdáról, amiben unokaöccse leledzett. De ezt semmi nem érte meg. „A diplomácia nem tartozik az erősségeid közé," szólt Iroh tisztán. „Majd én megmagyarázom a dolgokat." Elengedte, és lelendítette a válláról a csomagot, amit hozott. „Késő van, és mind fáradtak vagyunk. Talán némi vacsora és pihenés jót tenne nekünk."

„…'m vagyok éhes."

_Ezt, kétlem_, gondolta Iroh szárazon. „Akkor nem bánod, ha segítesz a gyerekeknek az övékkel, ugye? Gyere; válasszuk szét az edényeket." Lehajolt, hogy segítsen kisöccsének, de acélos tekintetét Katará-n tartotta.

_Egy szót se, kis vízidomár. Egy szót se. Különben _elbánok _veled_.

Bármit is látott amaz az arcán, belesápadt, és meghátrált tőle.

_Helyes._

Suyin vett egy korty levegőt és előre lépett, hogy segítséget nyújtson. „Szóval… rizst eszünk, vagy tésztát?"

„Tésztát," mormolta Zuko lesüppedt vállakkal.

„Hát akkor gyere, Jinhai utálja, ha kihűl a tészta…."

Meixiang bátorítóan biccentett, és ifjabb fiára mosolygott, mielőtt finoman Jia felé lökte volna. Megszorította férje kezét, ahogy a gyerekek a vacsora rájuk eső részét átvitték a másik terembe; finom jel, amit Iroh felismert saját házasságából. _Rendben lesz, szerelmem. Bízz bennem_.

„Zuko," szólt Tingzhe egyenletesen, mielőtt a fiatalember követhette volna. „Emlékezz, meghallgattalak, mielőtt döntöttem volna. Őt is meg kell hallgatnom." Kimért pillantást vetett Katará-ra. „Azt hiszem a nagybátyáddal lesz némi mondanivalónk az ifjú hölgy számára."

Iroh elrejtett egy mosolyt. _Talán a helyzet nem olyan súlyos, mint féltem_.

Bár elég súlyos, abból, ahogy Tingzhe óvatosan követ emelt a folyosó eltorlaszolására mögöttük, elég vastagot, hogy a felnőttek tudjanak maguk közt beszélni, még ha Zuko a falnak is tapasztja fülét.

„Hagyod, hogy a gyerekeid elmenjenek _vele_?" szólt Katara hitetlenkedve. „Láttad mit csinált az előbb!"

„Ifjú hölgy," szólt Tingzhe szárazon, „számtalan kamasz idomárt láttam már kijönni a sodrából. Benne sokkal jobban bízok, mint _benned_."

Finom csavarintásnyi méreg volt a hűvös hang alatt, amire Iroh felvonta szemöldökét és még éberebben figyelte a vízidomárt. „Pontosan mit mondtál az unokaöcsémnek, Katara kisasszony?"

„Az előtt vagy után, hogy szörnyetegnek nevezte?" Shirong úgy figyelte Katarát, mint egy héja-sas. „Otthagytad meghalni az Északi Sarkon?"

„Aang azt sose engedné!" meredt Katara a Dai Li ügynökre, szemlátomást kísértést érezve, hogy megcsapja egy víz-ostorral.

„Szóval hagytad volna." Shirong megcsóválta fejét, zordan. „És te tanítasz az Avatárnak vízidomítást? Végünk."

„Szörnyetegnek," mondta Iroh, nagyon halkan. Tudatában a növekvő haragnak, amit nem érzett már… nagyon rég óta.

_Egyik emberemen rajtaütöttek, ahol nem számított ellenségre… nyugalom. Maradj nyugodt._

„Nos, először hazugsággal vádolta, arról, hogy Azula a palotában lenne," mondta Shirong tényre-törően. „Aztán kudarcnak nevezte, aki még Kyoshi Harcosokat sem képes legyőzni, aztán, hogy újra hazudik Azula villám-idomításával kapcsolatban, aztán megvádolta, hogy őt használja csapdának Aang számára, aztán… nos, inkább nem mennék bele mit mondott a fivéréről, tábornok, és arról, hogy Zuko az apja fia… kifelejtettem volna valamit, Wen asszony?"

„Még nem," szólt Meixiang hideg haraggal.

„Értem," mondta Iroh, még mindig halkan. _Vízi Törzs-beli. De azt hittem az Avatár talán… maradj nyugodt._

„De addig nem pattant meg, míg hazugnak nem nevezte azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Azula meg akarta ölni," fejezte be Shirong. „Ozai Tűz Úr tud róla, hogy Azula hercegnő megpróbálta megölni a trónörököst?"

„Már amennyire meg tudom ítélni, fivérem bátorította," jelentette ki Iroh, soha le nem véve szemét a vízidomárról. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Meixiang felemeli kezét, hogy eltakarja borzadályát és dühét, és ahogy Tingzhe vigasztalón magához húzta. De Katara….

Katara visszameredt rá, bűnbánat nélkül. Dacosan, mintha igazi ellenséggel állna szemben. „Jaj ugyan már! Még ha nem is lenne a húga – és az! – ennek nincs értelme. Miért hagyná a Tűz Ura bárkinek is, hogy megölje a drága kis fiát?"

„Mert ha Azula így tesz, bebizonyította, hogy pontosan ő az az örökös, akit Ozai Tűz Úr kíván," szólt Iroh olyan hangon, mint a vas. „Ravasz, erős és kegyetlen. És _csak_ hozzá hű. Fivérem megveti Zuko-t a kedvességéért, a kívánságáért, hogy egységben és békében lássa a Tűz Népét, ahelyett, hogy örökké háborúzna. De uralma népünk felett nem teljes, nem számít mit kíván a világ többi részével elhitetni. Ha meglátnák, hogy közvetlen kezet emel Zuko ellen, miután nem sikerült lesújtania harcban, minden nagy név féltené saját örökösét, és Ozai hatalmát kár érné. Ám ha hagyja, hogy Zuko éljen… A Tűz Bölcsei nem ostobák. Nem választanák Azulá-t következő Tűz Úrnak, nem számít mit állítana Ozai akarata. Nem, ha van másik lehetőségük. De ha Zuko meghalna az Avatárral szembenézve, ahogy oly sokan a Tűz Népéből meghaltak…." Megcsóválta fejét. „Ki kérdőjelezné meg ki is mérte a lesújtó csapást? Az Avatár, elvégre, szintén tűzidomár."

„Ezt tenné Aanggel?" Tágra nyílt szemekkel, Katara nagyot nyelt. „Nem érdekel Toph mit mond. Mind szörnyetegek vagytok!"

Tingzhe megdermedt. „Na ide hallgasson, ifjú hölgy-!"

Iroh figyelmeztetően felemelte kezét. „Professzor. Ami itt fennáll, az egymás kultúrája megértésének kudarca."

„Kudarca?" kérdezte Tingzhe hitetlenkedve. „Épp az imént hívta az egész nemzetét szörnyűségesnek! És míg ezt mondanám _hadseregük_ egy részéről…."

„A Vízi Törzsek szabályaihoz mérten," jelentette ki Iroh, „azok vagyunk."

Tingzhe méregette, ezt fontolóra véve. Shirong pislogott, meglepetten, és visszahelyezkedett padjára, hogy figyeljen. Meixiang elsápadt. „Amaya soha nem mondta…."

„Amayával valami baj van," csattant fel Katara. „Kiképezni egy Tűz Népéből való tanoncot? Mit képzelt? Ki tudja _igazából_ miért segített Tophnak, biztos nem azért, hogy Aang-„

„_Maradj. Csendben_." A tűz haragjának csak érintése. A füst legapróbb jele. Kicsit több, és… nos, Iroh biztos volt benne, hogy megbánta volna. Később. „Amaya megtanult valamit, amit minden Avatárnak meg kellett volna. Valamit, amit Aang úgy tűnik _nem_ tanult meg. Sem te. A négy nemzet _különböző_. Nem csak idomításukban, hanem kultúrájukban is. És ami legfontosabb, a helyes, helytelen és a felelősség meghatározásában."

„A helyes és helytelen nem változik!" vágta hozzá Katara. „Nem számít ki vagy!"

„Áh. De hogy kit _okolnak_ a helytelenségért, változik," mondta Iroh egyszerűen. „Ezért hívsz mindnyájunkat szörnyetegnek."

„Mert _azok_ is vagytok!"

„Nem," szólt Iroh erélyesen. „Közülünk nagyon kevesek azok. Zhao, igen; a fivérem… Azula. De Zuko? Nem. Unokaöcsém nem, és soha nem is volt szörnyeteg. De számodra, aki Víz Törzsi vagy, ez nem számít. A törzsben, a közösség az, ki viseli a bűnösséget, vagy sikert egy egyén tetteiért. Mikor Hakoda főnök elsüllyeszt egy Tűz Népe hajót, mind győzelmet nyertetek; mikor egy harcosotok elesik egy tűzidomító katonával szemben, mind szégyenkeztek miatta. És a törzs a helyes és helytelen forrása; helyes, ami a törzs javára válik, helytelen, ami kárára. Így a másokat ért kár, akik a törzsön kívül vannak, nem igazán számít. Amiért is mikor az Északi Törzs látta lecsapni az Óceánt, és nagy győzelmet ünnepelt… és soha, soha nem érzett együtt azokért, kiket levágtak."

„Oh," szólt Shirong halkan. „Szellemek, nem csoda, hogy aggódott, hogy újra megtörténhet. Ha a haima-jiao… oh, a fenébe." Éber rettenettel vizslatta Katará-t, mintha azt számolgatná, pontosan milyen messze juthatna tőle, mielőtt át kellene kezdenie fúrnia a falakon.

„Hogy mondhatod ezt?" hebegett Katara. „Én nem vagyok gonosz! Nem úgy, mint a Tűz Népe."

„Mondja az ifjú hölgy, akit végigkövettünk a világon, ahogy hazudott, csalt, és lopott azoktól, akik mellett elment," mondta Iroh szárazon.

„A kalózok ellopták azt a vízidomár-tekercset, ezt te is tudod!" Katara a csípőire tette ökleit. „Aang-nek _szüksége_ volt rá."

„Unokaöcsémnek a becsületére van szüksége," jegyezte meg Iroh, kérdőn ránézve. „De te úgy tűnik mégsem veszed ezt számára elég oknak." Sóhajtott. „De ugyanakkor, nem is tennéd. Aanget törzsödbélinek számítod, még ha légidomár is… és unokaöcsém nem tartozik törzsedhez, így hát ellenség."

„Úgy mondod ezt, mintha nem hinnéd, hogy bármi rosszat is tett volna," füstölgött Katara.

„Nem!" vágott egyet kezével Iroh, amit alig követett hő-remegés. „Soha ezt nem mondtam! De te felelősnek tartanád kisöcsémet _Ozai_ bűneiért! És Azulonéért! És Sozinéért! Bűnösnek tartanád a tieid megtizedeléséért, és a Légi Nomádok kipusztulásáért! És ezt ő _nem tette_!"

Katara rámeredt, még mindig dühösen… de zavartan is, ha a tág kék szemek igazat beszéltek. „De ő a Tűz Úr _fia_."

„Én pedig a Tűz Úr fivére vagyok," felelte Iroh egyenletesen. „És a Tűz Népében – és igen, a Föld Királyságában is – egy fiatalembert sem tartanak felelősnek azért, amit _apja_ tett." Kitárta üres kezeit. „Tudom, hogy idegen számodra. De add meg számunkra ezen kegyet, mert Zuko valóban jót akart, nem számít mily kevéssé magyarázta is. Tisztelj meg bennünket azzal, hogy megpróbálod megérteni."

„Azt hiszitek nem értem?" Dühös könnyek töltötték meg szemeit. „Tudod min vitt keresztül engem ez a háború? Engem, személyesen? A Tűz Népe elvette tőlem az anyám!"

Kemény veszteség bármely gyermek számára, Iroh tudta. De amaz az Avatár tanára volt. Képesnek kellett lennie a saját szükségletein való túllátáson, különben a világnak befellegzett. „Ahogy unokaöcsém is elvesztette anyját, Ozai fondorlatainak," felelte Iroh. „Ahogy én is elveszítettem a fiam, Ba Sing Se ostrománál. Nem vagy egyedül gyászodban. Egy évszázadnyi háború mindannyiunkon sebet ejtett."

„És azt hiszed az _egyedüli_, aki hibás a Tűz Ura?" rázta fejét Katara, még mindig patakzó könnyekkel. „Hogy élhetsz így? Hogy állít meg valaki egy gyilkost, ha tudja, hogy a családja nem fizet meg érte?" Maró pillantást vetett rá. „Oh, hát persze. _Nem tettétek_!"

„Nem, nem tettem," ismerte el Iroh. „Nem hiszem, hogy le tudnám győzni Ozait. Egyedül nem. És ha sikerülne is, népünk csak azt látná, hogy fivér ölt fivért hatalomért. És a háború folytatódna. Hogy valóban igazság tétessék, a Tűz Urat valaki másnak kell legyőznie."

„Igazság?" Katara törölt egyet könnyein, és ránézve kihúzta magát. „Hogy beszélhetsz igazságról, mikor a háborúnak _véget kell érnie_?"

_Tehát. Említsd a Tűz Úr legyőzését és figyel_, gondolta Iroh fanyarul. „Mert igazság nélkül, a háború nem fog megállni. Még ha a Tűz Ura halott is."

Katara lélegzetet vett, szemöldökét ráncolva-

„Tudod, igaza van," szólt Tingzhe egyszerűen. „Ezt meséli nekünk a történelem, hogy történt, mikor Kyoshi Avatár szembenézett Chin-nel a Hódítóval."

„Tényleg?" szólt közbe Shirong. Csupán átlagosan érdeklődőnek tűnt, ha nem kaptad el az élességet a zöld szemekben. „Soha nem tudtam olyan sokat a történelem azon részéről, mint szerettem volna."

„Nem, képzelem nem olyan korszak volt, aminek tanulmányozására Long Feng bátorította volna embereit. Nem miután hatalomra került." Tingzhe összekulcsolta maga mögött kezeit, professzorként azt számolgatva hogyan alakítsa hallgatóságának legjobban azt, amit tudott. „Aang Avatár arra utalt, hogy tudsz Chin-ről, a Hódítóról?"

„Aang-et bíróság elé állították Chin meggyilkolásáért," szólt Katara hevesen. „Kyoshi Avatár… feltűnt… és beszélt nekünk róla. De önvédelem volt!"

„Hmm." Bólintott Tingzhe. „De elmondta neked, hogy Kyoshi Szigete elválasztása a szárazföldtől és Chin halála nem volt elég a háború megállításához?"

Katara félrepillantott. „Neki… nem volt túl sok ideje."

„Akkor én is megpróbálok rövid lenni."

Meixiang elfojtott egy kacajt.

„Igen, tudok rövid lenni, időről időre," mondta a professzor szárazon, lapos pillantást vetve feleségére. „Nem mintha fizetne a leckéért… hol is tartottam?"

„Az igazságnál," állította Iroh, elrejtve saját kuncogását. Hány nemzedéknyi diákot vert át Tingzhe ezzel a szórakozott modorral? „És Chin-nél a Hódítónál."

„Ah, igen. Igazság." Tingzhe újra bólintott. „A Föld Királyságban, és amennyire tudom, a Tűz Népénél is, az igazságot nem a törzs döntései határozzák meg, hanem törvények rendszere, és Őrök, akik ezeket a törvényeket betarttatják. Namármost, a törvények magukban nem mindig igazságosak, figyelembe véve, hogy olyan uralkodók hozzák őket, mint a Föld Király, vagy a Tűz Úr…."

Iroh meghajtotta fejét, elismerve a tényt.

„De bizonyos értelemben igazságosabbak, mert nem a főnök és összegyűlt legerősebb követői jelentik ki mit tesznek ezúttal. Ezek a törvények, és mindenki ismeri őket, és a következményeket, ha megszegik őket." Tingzhe felemelte ujját, a levegőbe bökve. „Ahogy Chin katonái törvényeket szegtek, hogy kövessék őt. De megtehették, és meg is tették, hogy arra hivatkoznak, hogy a törvények, melyeket megszegtek igazságtalanok voltak. Hogy történések és a küzdelem hogy családjaiknak jobb életet adjanak, nem hagyott nekik választást."

„Szóval… mit tett Kyoshi?" kérdezte Katara óvatosan. „Ha a törvényeknek mindenkire érvényesnek kell lenniük – meg kellett büntetni őket."

„Az alapján, amit tanulmányoztam, ez az egyik oka, amiért van Avatárunk," mondta Tingzhe egyszerűen. „Mivel igazán egyik nemzethez sem tartoznak, nincsenek megkötve törvényeik által. És roppant nem bölcs egy uralkodó számára, ha jó ok nélkül szegi meg őket."

„Sajnálatos módon, Sozin úgy vélte, neki van egy," sóhajtott Iroh. „Én is kíváncsi vagyok. Mit tett?"

„Tanulmányaim alapján? Az első dolgok egyike az volt, hogy magához ragadja Chin minden feljegyzését," felelte egyszerűen Tingzhe. „Elvégre, ha Chin-nek magának oka volt azt hinnie, hogy egy katona erőszakosan cselekedett, és csak nem jutott oda, hogy tegyen valamit ellene…." Vállat vont. „Az Avatár sokmindent tett. De egy kulcsfontosságú dolog, amit igen, amin Aang Avatárnak el kéne gondolkoznia, hogy megpróbálta felfedni, egyáltalán miért is történt a háború. Ki gondolta úgy, hogy megsértették, és ki hitte, hogy van nyernivalója. És ez volt egyik oka, amiért létrehozta a Dai Li-t."

Katarának tátva maradt a szája. _„Kyoshi Avatár…?"_

Ha nem zúzta volna teljesen szét Tingzhe szavainak varázsát, Iroh megölelte volna az embert. Bízd csak egy földidomárra, hogy várjon, és figyeljen, míg meg nem találta azt a gyenge pontot, ami leront egy erődöt.

Nem mintha Iroh azt hitte volna, hogy Katara gyermekkorának tanításai ilyen könnyen legyőzetnének. De amaz legalább _figyelt_.

„Mint láthatod, egyik oka amiért Chin olyan messzire jutott amennyire, hogy nyersen fejezzem ki, maga a negyvenhatodik Föld Király volt," folytatta Tingzhe. „Az az ember egy zsarnok volt. Mellékesen, kissé erőszakos is."

„Hé!" tiltakozott Shirong.

„Isteni jog vagy sem, a feljegyzések erre utalnak," mondta Tingzhe gyakorlatiasan. „Csak remélhetjük, hogy Kuei soha nem üt rá… hmm. Hol is tartottam? Ah, igen. A Dai Li." Bólintott. „Be kell vallanom, nagyrésze annak, amit a Vízi Törzsekről tudok, könyvekből való, vagy Amayával való elbeszélgetésekből, vagy más vízidomárokkal, akik… a halászflottánál dolgoztak. De az a benyomásom, hogy a legtöbb tárgy, amit készítetek, nem éri meg az egy teljes évszázadot?"

„És ezzel mi baj?" vont vállat Katara. „Azt készítjük, amire szükségünk van. Nem kell örökké tartania."

„Drága ifjú hölgyem, ezzel semmi baj nincs," válaszolta Tingzhe. „De ez azt jelenti, hogy törzseid nem találkoznak egyik veszélyével, amivel a letelepültebb népek gyakran szembesülnek. Az egyik fő ezek közt pedig a kilencvenkilenc éves szellemek lennének."

„Kilencvenkilenc micsoda?" visszhangozta Katara kétkedve.

„Mikor valamit hosszan használnak emberek, az saját életre kelhet," magyarázta Meixiang. „Néha csak játékosak és csendesek; arrébb mennek, mikor senki sem figyel, vagy zajt csapnak, amit senki sem tud megmagyarázni. De néha… megpróbálhatnak embereket ölni."

„Egyéb más vétsége mellett, a Föld Király bátorította ősi műtárgyak megőrzését, _anélkül_, hogy biztosította volna, hogy elég szertartást tartottak volna rossz-szándékú szellemek kiengesztelésére," jelentette ki Tingzhe. „A parasztok fellázadtak, és elpusztítottak számos műtárgyat, amik a régi kormányt jelképezték. Mire Kyoshi-t behívták… nos. Idővel kompromisszum született. A Föld Király beleegyezett, hogy nagyobb hangot enged a parasztoknak, Kyoshi Avatár pedig kiképzett egy csapat elit földidomárt, hogy megvédjék Ba Sing Se kulturális örökségét. Ami azt jelentette, nagyrészt, hogy megvédik Ba Sing Se polgárait a szellemektől, amiket ezen örökség _hozott létre_."

„Mindig is jobb szerettem a munkának ezen részét," szólt Shirong sóvárogva. „Lehet, hogy mocskos volt és kimerítő és olyan veszélyes, mint egyenesen belesétálni a tavi kígyó állkapcsai közé, de a népünkért van." Sóhajtott. „Mi romlott el, Professzor? Mi csak meg akartuk védeni a városunkat."

„Ez részemről csupán csak találgatás… azt mondanám, hogy a királyi család meggyilkolása, húsz évvel ezelőtt," felelte Tingzhe. „Valószínűleg akkoriban még nem volt ügynök-„

„Újonc," mondta Shirong egyszerűen. „Még csak pár hónapja voltam benn. Még mindig megvannak a sebhelyek." A homlokát ráncolta. „Bár nem zavarnak annyira, újabban…."

„Akár tetszik, akár nem, a királyi család egy központ a spirituális erőben," tájékoztatta Tingzhe Katarát. „Mikor mindenkit, kivéve Kuei-t meggyilkoltak – nos, egy négyéves fiú nem volt elég az egyensúly megtartásához. Dolgok… szabadultak el. A hold elsötétült. Szellemek verődtek fel. Káosz és pusztítás söpört végig az utcákon. Személyesen, jómagam azért vagyok ma életben, _mert_ erős földidomár vagyok. Hogy szellemeket verj vissza, erős idomárnak kell lenned, vagy olyan határozott akaratúnak, hogy az már a legenda határát súrolja. Ba Sing Se ma azért áll, mert Long Feng megmentette Kuei-t, összegyűjtötte a Dai Li maradványait és erővel visszaverte a sötétséget."

Csend. Iroh alig mert lélegezni. _Szellemek, adjátok, hogy gondolkozzon_-

„Látod? Gonoszak!" Katara fellendítette kezeit. „Meggyilkolnak embereket. Szellemeket eresztenek szabadjára. Soha nem változnak!"

„Mi a csudából gondolod, hogy a gyilkosok Tűz Népiek voltak?" szólt Tingzhe szárazon.

„Mert ez az, amit csinálnak! Ez…." Katara leállt, a három város-lakóra nézve. „Ezek… nem ők voltak?"

„A merénylők Föld Királyságiak voltak," mondta Shirong nyersen. „Takuból. A Tanács azzal vágott vissza, hogy elvágta a katonai segítséget… most már nincsenek, és a Tűz Népének ott van a Pohuai Erőd, hogy biztosítsa hódításuk azon részét." Elsomolyodott. „A te Aangednek szerencséje van, hogy Zuko hercegnek sikerült egy darabban kihoznia onnan. Zhao tengernagy nem volt egy könnyű egyén, a jelentések alapján. És őszintén szólva, a Yu Yan íjászok fél hadseregünket halálra rémítik. Ahhoz a rajtaütéshez aztán bátorság kellhetett."

„Szép próbálkozás," mondta végül Katara. „De soha nem hallottam erről az erődről, és Zuko soha nem mentett meg senkit. Aang elmondta volna, ha lett volna jó olyasvalakiben, mint _benne_."

„Úgy tűnik nem tette," mormolta Iroh. Felemelte kezét, mielőtt amaz tovább tiltakozhatott volna. „Nem kérem, hogy higgy nekünk." _Mivel szemlátomást nem fogsz_. „Csupán azt kérem, hogy, mikor teheted, kérdezd meg Aang Avatárt mi is történt valójában Zhao-val és a fagyott békákkal."

„Megkérdem tőle," felelte Katara hevesen. „De nem hinném, hogy tetszeni fog, amit Aang mondani fog."

„Ha az igazat mondja, bőségesen elég lesz," mondta Iroh nyugodtan. _És ha nem_….

Talán csak egy gyerek zavara volt, azon, hogy egy ellenség segítette. Remélte így van. Majd két évezrede volt már, hogy a Fehér Lótusznak közbe kellett lépnie… drasztikus mértékkel, hogy elbánjon egy Avatárral. Minden szellemekre, nem kívánta, hogy ez a felelősség az ő vállaira essék. Nem azzal, ahogy Sozin öröksége felette lebegett. Nem azzal, hogy a fiú csakugyan utolsó volt fajtájából. Még ha megérzése helyes is volt, és a szellemek csakugyan szétszórták a légidomítás ajándékát más nemzetek népei közt, hogy megőrizzék az egyensúlyt… Aang volt az utolsó képzett légidomár. A formák újjáépítése nélküle évszázadokba telne.

_Agni, add, hogy legyen más lehetőség._

De ha a világ nem volt ily kegyes… nem csak egy ok miatt csatlakozott unokaöccse küldetéséhez.

_Agni, légy kegyes. Nem élvezném az iróniáját, hogy véghezvigyem fivérem kívánságait._

Akkor is. Mindig is tudta, hogy a szellemek akarata kegyetlen tud lenni, mikor egyszerű emberek megbolygatták az egyensúlyt. Megpróbálta megóvni Zukot ennek a hideg dühnek a legrosszabbjától, még miközben arra is képezte Zukot, hogy keresse azt a becsületet, amit egy kiegyensúlyozott világban találni.

Bár arra sosem számított, hogy két elemet kelljen képeznie. Ami sokkalta felkavaróbb volt, mint valaha is kívánta, hogy Zuko tudomására jusson. Nem azért, mert kisöccse vízidomár lett volna… hanem azért, amit az a második elem sugallt.

_Yue azt mondta, maguk a szellemek is bizonytalanok voltak benne, mi történjék. De úgy tűnt a Hold – és Agni is – hajlandó volt fontolóra venni néhány… nagyon régi lehetőséget._

Lehetőségeket, amikről soha nem is tudott volna, ha nem kérte volna meg egyik kapcsolatát, hogy konzultáljon a Fehér Lótusz feljegyzéseivel. Nagyon kevesen tartották még csak töredékeit is azon időkből való történeteknek, mielőtt létezett volna Avatár.

Iroh sóhajtott, és elzárta a sötét gondolatokat. „Későre jár, és sűrű napunk volt," mondta kedvesen. „Legjobb lenne, ha itt maradnánk, ahol nem valószínű hogy Azula ránk lelne. Holnap elküldhetlek olyan emberekhez, akik segíthetnek elérni Aang-et. Ennyi elég lesz?"

„Csak tartsd távol tőlem az unokaöcséd," felelte Katara röviden.

Iroh fanyarul elmosolyodott. _Kétlem, hogy ez gond lenne_. „Vacsorát?"

* * *

Zuko érezte magán a tekinteteket, míg a többi gyerek evett és megpróbált nem egy sarokba húzódni. „Sajnálom," szólt halk hangon. „Nagyon… rossz vérmérsékeltem van. Tudom hogy ez nem kifogás. Nem akartalak megijeszteni titeket. Csak…." Szégyenkezve lehorgasztotta fejét. „Az apám, Azula… ők mindig irányításban vannak. Mindig. Én, én – kibukok. Anyámnak állandóan utánam kellett jönnie…." Nagyot nyelt. „Nem helyes. Amit tettem. De – anyám megtanított, hogyha már nem bírom tovább… üssek meg valamit, ami nem élő. Törjek össze valamit. Ahelyett, hogy bántanék valakit." Rávette magát az evésre, mégha hamu íze is volt. Ki tudja mikor térnek vissza a dolgok a normális kerékvágásba. Hogy valaha is visszatérnek-e.

_És mi a normális?_ Horkanta egy sötét része. _Az életedért való futás nagyon annak néz ki. Hogy legyen hova menned, ahol az emberek még akarnak is egy kicsit… ez nem normális. Ennél jobban tudod._

Tudta. Ez volt a szörnyű rész. Néhány hétre, képes volt… pihenni. Azt hinni, hogy talán a múlt nem számít és valami jobbat hozhat ki az életéből.

_Persze. Mintha a Tűz Ura valaha is engedné, hogy olyan szerencsés légy. Mintha a szellemek valaha is engednék._

Koncentrálj. Egyél. Élj túl.

És próbálj meg nem érezni, ahogy álmok omlottak össze.

„Szóval ez csak te vagy?" kérdezte Suyin óvatosan. „Anya mondta, de… Jinhai nem fog…?"

„Mi? Nem!" kiáltott fel Zuko, elriasztva a borongástól. „Nem, ez csak… az én problémám. Bácsikám azt mondja családi vonás, de tudod, hogy ő kedves… nem. Jinhai. Ha tudni akarod milyen légy, figyeld apádat. Ő jó ember. Odafigyelsz, hallgatsz rá – jobb ember leszel, mint én. Ő az _apád_. Én csak a tanárod vagyok." _És ahogy a dolgok alakulnak, elég hamarosan már az sem leszek. Nem igazság._

„De… az apád egy tényleg rossz ember," suttogta Jinhai, üres táljára bámulva.

„…Már tudom." Zuko kiöblítette saját tálját, félretette. „Azt hiszem – már régóta tudtam." Bár, a Wenek nélkül, azon emberek nélkül, akikkel Amayán keresztül találkozott, nem volt biztos benne hogy megtalálta volna a bátorságot, hogy beismerje. Hogy mondhatta volna, hogy valami _nem volt_ _rendjén_ a családjával, mikor soha semmit nem látott helyesen? Csak egy _megérzésre_ alapozni, egy émelyítő rettegésre, hogy az, ahogy apja és húga és őmaga egymásra hatottak, az egyszerűen _nem volt helyes…._

Arra képezték, hogy tényekkel foglalkozzon, ne érzésekkel. Kegyelem, szánalom – azok a gyengéknek valók voltak.

De Bácsika nem gyenge. Szembenézett Azulával. Idejuttatott minket. Életben tartott engem.

„Amit apám csinál helytelen," ismerte el Zuko, összefonva ujjait, hogy kezei egymást szorítsák. Így nem idézhetett dühös lángot. Talán egy kis füstöt, de tüzet nem. „De ő a Tűz Ura. Én nem tudom megállítani." _Nem szeghetem meg a parancsaimat. Még ha akarom sem_. „Csak annyit tehetek, hogy megpróbálok olyan lenni, mint Anyám, és Bácsikám. Segíteni embereken, nem bántani őket."

_Csakhogy Anya megölt egy Tűz Urat._

De ezt nem _tudta_. Nem biztosra. És Azulon nem az _anyja_ apja volt.

„Kivéve mikor kis boszorkányoknak húzol be," somolyodott el Jia. És felvont szemöldökű pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt az szikrát vethetett volna. „Ugyan, ne nézz már így. Megérdemelte."

„De – még azt sem tudod-„ kezdte Zuko.

„Eleget tudok." Jia felvágta fejét, felső-osztálybeli dölyffel és csak egy csipetnyi komisz humorral. „Láttam már őt, tucatnyi különböző arccal. A pille-darázs királynő, csinos képet fest. És rosszindulatú, mint egy skorpió-vipera, mikor nem kapja meg amit akar. Csakhogy a legtöbb ember nem látja, mert szinte mindig megkapja. Néha azzal, hogy megdolgozik érte; sok ilyen lány megdolgozik érte, keményen. De legtöbbször? Azért mert ő _Apuci_ kislánya és Apuci valaki _nagyon fontos_." Jia felhorkant. „Igazából nem paraszt, ugye?"

„Nem tudom," ismerte be Zuko. „Nem mintha valaha is leültünk volna családfákat cserélni." El kellett somolyodnia egy kicsit, a gondolatra. „Én tüzet dobtam rá, ő jeget dobált rám… egyszer egy egész pillér alá temetett. Az fájt."

„Látod? Ami fair az fair," bólintott Jia.

„Bár az az után volt, hogy kiütöttem," vont vállat Zuko.

„Öhm…"

„Ami azután volt, hogy jégbe fagyasztott," folytatta Zuko, megpróbálva nem vigyorogni Jia egyre inkább kétkedő arckifejezésén. Vicces volt. Valahogy. „Ami azután volt, hogy… hát, sokminden után."

A két nővér egymásra pillantott. „_Hányszor_ harcoltatok ti ketten?" kérdezte Suyin.

„Már számát sem tudom," vont vállat Zuko. „Végigkergettük őt és a barátait a Déli Sarktól egészen északig. Az beletelt pár hónapba. Jó sokszor."

Újabb pillantás váltás. Jia megcsóválta a fejét, felállt; állást vett fel és csak úgy futtában lesöpörte a falat köztük és a felnőttek közt. „Anyu!"

„Jia?" Meixiang lépett a nyílásba, felvont szemöldökkel.

„Emlékszel a beszélgetésünkre arról, hogy miféle fiúkat rángassunk haza?" Jia hüvelykujjával hátra bökött a válla felett. „Ő az a fickó, akire _figyelmeztettél_ minket."

„Nem csináltam semmit!" tiltakozott Zuko. Megpróbálva nem túlnézni Meixiangon Katarára. Aki úgy is utálta, szóval nem mintha számított volna… de _tényleg nem csinált semmit_.

„Nem, hát persze hogy nem." Mosolygott Meixiang keserédesen. „Édes, halálos és megtört. A nagybátyádnak bottal kell majd elvernie őket."

Aminek pontosan _semmi_ értelme nem volt. Bár Bácsika derültnek tűnt. Soha nem jó jel. És Tingzhe enyhén elszörnyedtnek tűnt, ami még rosszabb volt.

_Onnan semmi segítség_, ítélte meg Zuko és Shirongot méregette. „Mi a bánatról beszélnek?"

„Nem tudod?" Shirong erre Iroht méregette. „Tengeren mióta tizenhárom?"

„Nagyon kevés kikötési időt engedve," ismerte el Bácsika.

„Szóval, gőze sincs," foglalta össze Shirong.

„Nagyon attól tartok, igen."

„_Én_ is itt vagyok, Bácsikám," szólt Zuko óvatosan. „És magyarázatot szeretnék."

„Hát persze, kisöcsém." Iroh gyanús békességgel fonta össze karjait ruhaujjaiban. „Namármost, hadd lássam, biztos vagyok benne, hogy van erre egy mondásom…."

„Hagyjuk," rezzent össze Zuko. „Nem akarom tudni."

Shirong köhögése gyanúsan úgy hangzott, mint a '_gőze sincs'_.

„Csúnya köhögés," mondta Zuko fanyarul. Egy a fali bemélyedésbe dugott lámpás felé intett a falon; egy jelnyi arany, hogy felélénkítse a fal-kristályok zöld izzását. „Gyere ide, hogy leellenőrizhesselek."

„Én már-„ Katara ránézett, aztán a már nem mosolygó Irohra pillantott, és befogta a száját. „…Nem mintha tudnád mit csinálsz, különben sem."

_Hagyd figyelmen kívül az idióta vízidomárt_, szólt magára Zuko erélyesen, már formálva is az apró lángot. Úgy állva, hogy Katara ne láthassa jól a szemeit; szerencsével, a háttér zöld fénye megakadályozza majd abban, hogy rájöjjön, valami változott rajta, vagy Bácsikán. Elégszer harcolt vele, hogy tudja, amaz makacs volt mint egy tehén-disznó, de nem _hülye_. Lásson zöldet ott, ahol tudja, hogy aranynak kéne lennie és elkezdene kérdezősködni. Ezeddig nem tudta, hogy ő és Lee ugyanazon személy, és ezt így is akarta tartani ameddig csak lehetett. Soha nem tudhattad mikor jön jól egy újabb adu cserép.

_De nem ez az igazi ok, ugye?_ Ismerte be magának Zuko. _Csupán… akarok valamit amit még nem köpött le. Valamit ami az enyém. Valamit amit_ helyesen _tettem_.

„Semmi gond," mondta alig hallhatóan, ahogy Shirong megerősítette magát. „Csináltam már korábban is. Csak egy kissé… nem voltál magadnál." A tűzidomár fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Ez csak ellenőrzés, nem az összefoltozásodra tett kísérlet, mielőtt halálra véreznél. Nem fog fájni."

„Mondod te." Shirong hátradőlt a vigasztaló sziklának, számítgató pillantással méricskélve az aranyat és zöldet és ibolyát. „Láttam már ezeket a színeket… oh." Felnevetett, láthatóan magát is meglepve. „Oh, ez _művészi_ volt. Soha senki nem…." Irohra pillantott. „A te ötleted?"

„Az unokaöcsémé," mosolygott Iroh. „Jól szolgált bennünket."

Zuko figyelmen kívül hagyatta magával a csevegést, ahogy a tarkójába fúródó dühös kék tekintetre sem figyelt. Csak a tűz számított. A tűz, és a sérült chi amit gyógyított.

_Haladj lassan_, mormolta Amaya hangja emlékezetében. _A gyors gyógyítás jó. Arra van szükséged a harcmezőn, vagy baleseteknél, amik szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt ölhetnek. De amint a legrosszabbja begyógyult… lassan. Haladj lassan és várj és_ fülelj. _Ne kényszerítsd a sebeket a gyógyulásra. Engedd, hogy a páciensed teste és szelleme megmondja neked mire van_ szükségük.

Zuko a forradásos bőrhöz tartotta a gyógyító tüzet, és várt, lehunyt szemekkel. Ott volt a tűz a kezeiben, és ott a gyógyuló sebek ellenállása, mint tompa rezes csomók. És ott….

_Ez az. Erről beszélt Shirong._

Óvatosnak kellett lennie, a lángnyelvek leheletfinom érintésével, különben minden összemosódott az energiák egyetlen folyamává. De mikor mozdulatlan maradt és várt…. A chi finom szálai kifelé vezettek Shirong bőréből, finoman mint a pókháló harmatos reggelen; vastagabban, valahogy _gyakoroltabban_ a lábainál és kezeinél. A szálak a földbe és kőbe süllyedtek, legyökerezve a Dai Li ügynököt, mint egy fiatal facsemetét; erőt vonva a földből, de elég törékenyen, hogy nemtörődöm kezek képesek legyenek kitépni. És megtépődött. Ezen hálónak hatalmas részei remegtek a tűz pislákolásában; megtépázottan és törten, szellemkarmoktól sebzetten.

_Az idomároknak szükségük van az elemükre_. Zuko nagyot nyelt, az erőre gondolva, amit mindig érzett nyílt láng mellett. A tengeri bárkákra a bebörtönzött földidomároknak, és a száraz cellákra az elfogott vízidomárok számára, amikről Bácsika mesélt neki. _Mindjárt elhányom magam_.

Nem. _Nem_ fogja elhányni magát Katara előtt. Nem adja meg a kis idiótának az elégtételt.

_Csak lélegezz_, szólt magára Zuko erélyesen. _Egyszerre egy dolog. Nem változtathatsz azon ami történt. De ezt megjavíthatod. Itt. Most. Adhatsz Shirongnak egy esélyt_.

A lángokba hajolt, gyengéd simításonként hozzáadva erejüket a sérült szálakhoz. Emitt, hogy tápláljon, amott, hogy összefogjon töredezett végeket és összekapcsoljon, és amott….

_Heh. Ez érdekes._

Ezen új, halovány chi-szálak egy része nem követ keresett. Helyette felfelé és kifelé nyúltak, szinte mintha….

Mélyen a lángban, Zuko elmosolyodott. _Éjszaka van. Miért nem jössz ide?_

Leheletfinom szálak érintkeztek lánggal és érezte ahogy Shirong megrezzen. Zuko még egyszer óvatosan végigment rajta és bólintott, eleresztve a tüzet és visszapislogva magát a világba. „Ne használd a kesztyűket, ha nem muszáj," mondta a meglepett ügynöknek, a lámpát a kezébe nyomva. „De időnként mozdíts meg pár kavicsot. Amit a haima-jiao tett a chi-ddel… olyasmi, mintha eltörted volna a lábad. Helyre raktuk, és gyógyul. Nem akarsz nagy súlyt ráfektetni. De ha nem raksz rá egy kicsit… még pihenve is, a csont nem lesz olyan erős, mint amilyennek lennie kéne. Úgyhogy csak légy óvatos."

Óvatosan átpillantott a válla felett, hogy azt lássa Katara figyeli őt. Szemöldökráncolva. Ez nem volt meglepő. De a szemöldökráncolás mögött….

_Olyasvalamit látott, amire nem számított_, ébredt rá Zuko. _De mit? Gyógyító_.

Bár nem igazán érdekelte. Amíg amaz _őrá_ figyelt. És nem Jinhai-ra, aki nyílt vágyakozással tekintett a kis lámpára.

_Ezért tennünk kell valamit. Nem maradhatunk idelenn túl sokáig. Bácsika és én kibírjuk, de Jinhai pánikba eshet. És ha addig teszi, míg Katara itt van – nem jó._

Bárhol, csak nem Ba Sing Se-ben, bárki mással, csak nem Katará-val nem aggódott volna miatta. De _hónapokon_ keresztül követte az Avatár kis bandájának nyomait. Toph-on kívül egyik sem tudott titkot tartani, még ha az élete múlott volna is rajta. Ugyan nem fogja Jinhai életét a kezeikbe adni.

_Toph. Jaj ne_. „Hol vannak a többiek?" kérdezte Zuko hirtelen, Katará-ra pillantva.

„Mintha érdekelne." Szúrós pillantást vetett Iroh felé. „Azt mondtad távol tartod tőlem."

„Jogos kérdés," szólt Iroh szelíden. „Nem kívánsz csaliként szolgálni az Avatár vonzásához, ami bölcs. De Azula nem fog habozni, hogy felhasználja a bátyádat, vagy az ifjú Toph-ot, ha teheti. Biztonságban vannak?"

„Azt hiszed itt maradnék, ha nem volnának?" hívta ki Katara.

_Igen. Mert_ idióta _vagy_. Zuko megcsikorgatta a fogait és csendben maradt, míg Iroh csitítóan csevegett. Amit ellenfeled _nem_ mondott lehetett a legfontosabb dolog mind közül.

_Nem mondta, hogy biztonságban lennének. Nem tudja._

A trükkös része az volt, hogy vajon azért nem tudta, mert az Avatár kis csapata a szokásos gondatlan önmaga volt és szétszéledtek a négy szél felé, mikor azt hitték biztonságban vannak? Vagy úgy _gondolta_ olyan helyen vannak, ahol rendben lesznek, csakhogy most történetesen összeadta mit jelentett az, hogy Azula a városban van?

_Fenébe is, tudnom kell!_

Zuko mérsékelte magát és gondolkodni kezdett. Nem. _Neki_ nem kellett tudnia. _Bácsikának_ kellett tudnia, és Iroh pillanatnyilag arra beszélte a Vízi Törzsi lányt, hogy válasszon egyet a számos matrac közül, amit Bácsikája Pai Sho-t játszó barátai halmoztak fel ebben a kis földalatti házban. Ha valaki ki tudja innen juttatni, akkor az Iroh.

Megtalálva a saját sarkát, távol mindenki mástól – ő ugyan nem akarta megismételni azt a zűrt Huojin-nal – Zuko összekuporodott és lehunyta szemeit. És megpróbált nem pánikba esni.

_Azula a városban van. Mai-jal és Ty Lee-vel. És Long Feng-gel kész arra, hogy a tenyeréből egyen._

És Amaya még mindig a rendelőjében volt számítva, hogy a Dai Li számít a hasznosságára, hogy távol tartsák Azula szemei elől.

_Ami nem fog soká tartani amint Long Feng rájön, hogy Azula hatalmában van_, gondolta Zuko haloványan. _Akkor aztán kapkod majd mindenki után, hogy elé dobja őket és távol tartsa őt a torkától._

Ami beletelhet úgy… oh, még két napba. Attól függően húga milyen nyűgösnek érzi magát. Elég idő Iroh számára, hogy meggyőzze Amayá-t, hogy tegye a bölcs dolgot, és bújjon el. Remélte.

_Az ő élete. Jogában áll kockáztatni azért, amit fontosnak tart._

Ami nem állította meg Zuko-t abban, hogy ki akarja ütni Amaya mestert és lecipelni ide mint egy zsák krumpli-csókát. Szinte mindent fogadott volna, hogy _Bácsika_ is kísértésben volt. És… talán a Víz Törzséből valaki így is tett volna. Zuko nem tudta. De nem tehették ezt vele.

Közé és a Hűsége közé lépni? Nem. Ugyan nem.

Megtette amit tehetett. Megmentette azt, akit, csak tudott. Most Azula fogja azt tenni, amit tervezett, bármi is legyen az, és nekik készen kellett állniuk. Ami azt jelentette, hogy szükségük volt a tiszta fejre.

Ami alvást jelentett. Oh, csúcs.

_Már legalább pár napja nem voltak rémálmaim_, gondolta Zuko kesernyés humorral. _Úgy tűnik esedékes vagyok._

Szüksége volt alvásra. Tudta. Olyan biztosan, mint ahogy azt is, hogy az éjszaka a borzalmak egyetlen hosszú parádéja lesz.

_Túlélés_, szólt magára Zuko laposan. _Nem kell szeretned. Csak meg kell tenned_.

Elszántan megpróbált semmire sem gondolni.

_Vajon Mai-nak sikerülhetett…?_

* * *

Meg kell hagyni, a Dai Li pontokat érdemel az ügyességéért, gondolta Mai lázasan összekuporodva az ágyban annyi takaró alatt, amennyit csak fel tudott tornyozni. Kő siklott félre szobája falából hangtalan, csak annyira, hogy elégséges ajtóul szolgáljon Min-nak és Quan ügynöknek, hogy beléphessenek.

„…Szörnyen nézel ki."

Semmi más mint őszinteség a fiatalember arcán. Meg egy kis bűntudat. „Életben maradok," felelte Mai nyersen.

„Csakugyan?" kérdezte Quan egyenletesen.

„A gyomorbaj-„

„A saját érdekében, remélem hogy a Tűz hercegnő el is hiszi," szólt Quan egyenesen. „Csakugyan?"

Amaz reszkető kezébe fogott egy kerámiabögre vizet az ágya melletti zsámolyról. Sikerült kortyolnia és visszarakta. „Még életben vagyok. És nem vagyok tűzidomár." Mai visszadőlt a párnáknak, reszketve. „Van esélyem."

„…Meghalhatsz." Min majdnem ugyanolyan sápadt volt, mint ő. „_Meghalhatsz_, csak attól, hogy…."

„Hogy visszaveszem a hűségemet." Mai szemei egy pillanatra lecsukódtak. „Igen."

„Akkor _miért_-?"

„Mert a becsületem megkövetelte." Egyenesen Min-re nézett. „És a hercegem megkért hogy mentsem meg egy gyermek életét."

A fiatal földidomárnak le kellett sütnie szemeit.

„Ő nem kér sokat," tűnődött Mai. „Zuko sosem kért sokat. Mint az anyja. Szeretted volna Ursa úrnőt. Én szerettem. Ezért… ő _rendes_ volt. Tudod milyen nehéz rendes tűzidomár fiút találni? És sosem volt olyan jó, mint Azula, soha nem elég jó a Tűz Urának… de meg tudta mutatni a legjobb módokat, hogy besurranj a konyhába, és sosem nevetett, mikor a késeim szerteszét mentek. És szerte mentek, mikor még kezdtem. Sokszor." Megborzongott. „Van egy kisöcsém. Tom-Tom. Kétéves, taknyos kis kölyök… de a szüleim szeretik. Föld Királysági lázadók és az Avatár elrabolták. És Azula… Azula választás elé állított…."

„Szörnyűséges," lehelte Min.

„Ő a Tűz hercegnő," szólt Mai laposan. „Ozai Tűz Úr választott örököse. A Tűz Nemzet egy hű polgára sem szegülhet ellen parancsainak." Lélegzetet vett. „Kivéve Zuko-t. És Iroh tábornokot." Újabb lélegzet. „Úgyhogy nem volt választásom."

„Arról sem volt tudomásunk, hogy egyáltalán lehetséges lenne egy Tűz Népe-belinek túlélnie a megtört hűséget," mondta Quan elgondolkozva. „Ez… érdekes."

Mai ránézett, aztán a fiatalemberre, akire Quan ügyelt, hogy ne nézzen, és érezte, hogy közönyössége óvatosan felépített fala mögött valami megfacsarodik. „Hogy történt? Tudom hogy én hogyan kerültem ebbe a zűrbe. Ti hogyan?"

Min nyelt egyet, hallgatva.

„Haldoklom, Min." Mai rávette magát, hogy szembenézzen a ténnyel. Évekig elkerülte Azula igazságát. A legkevesebb amit tehetett, hogy ezt elfogadja. „Ha kihúzom hajnalig, ha Agni rámragyog és még nem vagyok halott… talán életben maradok. De a tűz bennem vérzik, és annyira fázom…." Lenyelte a könnyeket. „És még Ty Lee-t sem engedhetem, hogy itt legyen, mert megsejtené. Próbálna tenni valamit… és Azula őt is kiiktatná. Fázom." _Egyedül vagyok. Nem akarok egyedül meghalni._

Legalább a szüleinek megvolt a fiuk, akit mindig is akartak. A klánja túléli.

„Gyújtunk tüzet," szólt Quan semlegesen. „Nem volna illő, hogy a Föld Király egy vendége… kényelmetlenül érezze magát. Főleg mivel a vezetőjét épp most fogják hívni egy váratlan hivatalos látogatásra."

_Long Feng most teszi meg lépését_. Mai bólintott, elfogadva az információ ajándékát. Vagyis inkább felajánlott cserét, amaz a pillantásának enyhe élét nézve. „Zuko igazat mondott," mondta viszonzásként. „Bármit is tervelt a Főtitkárotok, Azula három lépéssel előtte lesz. Briliáns. És Sozin vonalából való. Ba Sing Se _el fog_ esni. Véghezviszi."

„Hűek vagyunk Long Feng-hez," jelentette ki Quan. „Elé kell vigyem őt."

„Akkor engedd, hogy Iroh tábornok terve megvalósuljon," felelte Mai. „Nem tudom, hogy megmenti-e majd a várost. De valamit meg fog menteni." Ajkai keserves mosolyra görbültek. „Zuko még mindig életben van. Azula ellen ez… nem könnyű."

„Ezért mondod el ezt nekünk?" kérdezte Min keserűen. „Próbálod megmenteni a fiúdat?"

„Ex-fiúmat," mondta Mai laposan. „Mikor kilenc éves voltam, Azula egy almát tett a fejemre és rácsapott egy tűz-ütést. Zuko egy tóba lökött, hogy megpróbálja eloltani." Vállat vont, megmoccantva a takarók rétegeit. „Kire bíznád inkább a várost?"

„Érdekes érv," jegyezte meg Quan. „Min újonc önnel marad, ha lenne bármi, ami segítene." Megtorpant a kő nyitásában. „Értesülésem szerint Tingzhe Wen professzor Ba Sing Se-i földidomárok kifogástalan ágából származik. Felesége, Meixiang… menekült volt, körülbelül tizennyolc évvel ezelőtt. Érvényes okmányokkal, persze." Mégcsak nem is pillantott Min felé. „Bár úgy tűnik a család megpróbálta leplezni a tényt, hogy a legifjabb, Jinhai, úgy tűnik meglehetős készséggel rendelkezik mint… vízidomár. Tökéletesen érthető, persze. Ez olyasfajta dolog, ami nyomást gyakorolna az egyetemre, amitől a professzor elveszítené bérét; még a pozícióját is. Egy nemes sem akarná, hogy a gyermekét olyasvalaki oktassa, akinek kapcsolatai vannak a Ködös Mocsárral." Halványan mosolyogva, Quan az árnyakba lépett, követ húzva be maga mögött.

Hosszú idő óta először, Mai állát kísértette a leesés. „_Vízidomár_?"

„Forró víz," motyogta Min, szégyenlősen. „De gondolom ismered azt a trükköt."

„Még csak nem is _hallottam_ róla." Mai pislogott, meglepetten. Elképesztő. Nem érezte ezt már… évek óta.

_Újra érezni akarom. Élni akarok._

Mai-nak halványan el kellett mosolyodnia. „Szóval te is az öcsikéd miatt vagy ebben. Ez valahogy vicces." Újabb remegés rázta meg; összeszorította a fogát ellene-

Min esetlenül átkarolta, feltartva a bögrét, mikor a saját kezei túlságosan remegtek. „Van bá- egy gyógyító segítene? Talán be tudnám csempészni Amayá-t…."

_Amaya. Ez Vízi Törzsi név_. „Egy vízidomárt?" Mai megcsóválta a fejét. „Tűzre van szükségem. Nem olyasvalamire, ami kioltja." Lepillantott az ujjaira, amik még mindig az övéi köré fonódtak. „Melegek a kezeid."

Min majdnem elhúzódott. Erőt vett magán és újra ránézett. „Az anyám az _ellenség_," nyögte ki. „Hogyan… hogy élhetek ezzel? Egész életemben hazudott nekem, és most a kisöcsém…." Megrázta a fejét. „Mit tehetnék?"

„Néha nincsenek jó választási lehetőségek," mondta Mai halkan. Visszanézett rá, fájdalommal telt zöld szemeket tanulmányozva. „Beszélj hozzám. Ty Lee… mindig beszél." _Elfelejttette velem mit csináltunk._ _Néha_. „Én a hercegnővel voltam az Avatárt üldözve az elmúlt pár hónapban. Te mit csináltál?"

„Megpróbáltam nem megfojtogatni a kisöcsémet?" ajánlotta Min.

„Jaj, ugyanmár. Ez adott." Mai elsomolyodott. Csak egy kicsit. „Az öcsikék _bosszantóak_. Az a dolguk." Felvonta fekete szemöldökét. „_Te_ mit csinálsz? A Dai Li-nál vagy. Jó idomár kell, hogy legyél."

„Nem olyan jó, mint szeretném," ismerte be Min. „A képzett ügynökök… láttad az a fal milyen simán nyílt? Láttál már valaha is hasonlót?"

„Az Avatár földidomára," bólintott Mai. „Ő az egyetlen akit ilyen jónak láttam." Megengedett magának egy újabb halovány mosolyt. „Még a Terra csapatnál is jobb."

„Ez az, amit akarok," mondta Min hevesen. „Hogy olyan jó legyek. Hogy tudjam, hogy amit csinálok, az a helyes a… a népünknek." Száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. „Aztán, múlt hónapban minden… szertehullott."

Mai hallgatott, hagyva, hogy a szavak visszaverjék a hideget. És remélt.

* * *

Rémálmaiban Zuko vizen járt.

Néha jég volt, tömör, mint egy gleccser, vagy láb alatt recsegő. Néha egyszerűen csak _volt_, a víz még léptei neszét is elutasítva, még a megfojtása kegyelmét sem hajlandóan megadni neki Sozin tetteiért.

Ezen az éjjelen, mint megannyi máson, az óceán telítve volt testekkel.

A páncél hideg és síkos volt meztelen lába alatt; nem tartotta magát, hanem lesüppedt a vízbe olyan módon, ami jelezte a benne levő áradat-puffasztotta húst. Érezte a romlás szagát, ízlelte a borzalmat a levegőben; orrfacsaró és bűzös, furcsán kirívón az oly ropogós és mozdulatlan levegőben.

Az óceán lassú hullámban emelkedett és bukott, jóllakatva végre a lakomából.

_Nincs semmi amit tehetnék._

Zuko ment. El a holtak meredő vak szemei mellett. Túl a forgó, természetellenesen élő szemeken a hold-sápadt halott arcokban. El azok mellett, akiknek már nem voltak szemeik vagy füleik vagy arcuk, akiket már megkezdtek a tenger és levegő dögevői.

_Semmi amit tehetnék… túl késő, nem tudtam megállítani… nem tudtam segíteni… kudarc, mindig kudarc…._

És következő lépése egy nő ázott ruhájára esett, aki gyermekével karjaiban fulladt meg.

_Sár… romok… nem az Északi Sark…._

Az ősz tiszta kék ege gúnyt űzött belőle, a nap kalapácsként verve őket, élőt és holtat egyaránt felforralva a Tűz Népe délután gőzében. A bűz torkánál ragadta meg, megfojtva őt, beszivárogva a ruháiba és hajába és bőrébe, míg azt gondolta már sosem szabadul tőle. Csak a legkisebb gyík-madarak, a szúnyogölyvek, tartották kordában a rovar-rajokat. Kék és vörös-barna és bogár-zöld tollak villantak tűzijátékként a szélben.

A törmelék közt a testek közelében, valami megmozdult.

_Ne… ne. Nem akarom ezt újra látni, könyörgöm…._

Egy tépázott oroszlán-kutya, hűen a végsőkig. Sárral csapzottan, éhezve; megpróbálta felemelni a fejét és hozzá zümmögött, hogy rendben van, ő jó fiú volt….

_NE!_

Zuko a zöld homályba riadt, szaggatott légzéssel. Kezeibe temette arcát, és hagyta hogy a könnyek átáztassák ruhaujjait.

Nara. Szellemek. Megint Nara.

A Tűz Ura nem volt idióta. Miért hagyjon egy jó tábornokot ülni és rozsdásodni, még ha Iroh egy trónörököst képzett is? Logisztika, tervezés, koordináció, alkalmazkodás – nem csak a harctéren voltak jók. A Tűz Népének otthon volt rá szüksége, kétségbeesetten, késő nyártól az őszön keresztül. A levegő évszakában. A viharokéban. A szellem-szelekében és hurrikánokéban.

Nara majdnem öt éve történt, most már. Évtizedek óta egyike a legcsúnyább viharoknak, ami lesújtott a Tűz Népére. Ezernyi otthon elpusztulva. Hajók lerombolva, vagy szél és hullám által felkapva mérföldekkel belföldön. Százak haltak meg, uraik legnagyobb elővigyázatossága ellenére. És pedig olyan keményen próbálkoztak….

_Felívelő ciklusban vagyunk, mondja Bácsika. Az elkövetkezendő húsz év csak rosszabb lesz._

Hitt Iroh-nak. Teljes egészében. Semmi más nem magyarázhatta, hogy belekergették az Avatárt egy hurrikánba a szellem-verte _tél_ kellős közepén.

Csak hetekkel a napforduló után volt! Nem szabadott volna, hogy ilyen viharok legyenek, mikor a nap még csak épp kezd visszatérni!

Így hát kételkedett nagybátyjában, és hajója és legénysége majdnem a végső árat fizették érte. Ahogyan Narában oly sokan megfizették.

Nara volt az, ami ráébresztette, hogy meg kell állítania Azulá-t. Bácsikával volt és őrségük kontingensével, látva a halált és pusztítást… és a káoszból előhozott rendet, ahogy Iroh tábornok és a Honvédség behozták az élelmet, tiszta vizet, és acél-élű reményt. Látva a különbséget a halálok közt Nara nagyobb kikötőjében, ahol a terület igazából súlyosabb csapást szenvedett – és Jang Hui-ban, egy közeli folyó mentén, aminek az ura gyenge volt és sokkal kevesebb embere közül rengetegen meghaltak.

_Nem értesz minket_, gondolta Zuko kimerülten, nem nézve afelé, ahol a vízidomár aludt. _Hogy is tudnál? Az élet a Sarkokon kemény, de nem változik. Tudjátok mikor fagy be a jég. Mikor üvöltenek a téli viharok. Mikor kell vadásznotok. Mikor kell felkészülnötök._

A Tűz Népének minden nyáron fel kellett készülnie, viharokra, amik talán nem is csapnak le. Amik talán _évekig_ nem is csapnak majd le. Vagy talán egy hónapban négyszer, vagy annál is többször, letarolva földet és flottát egyaránt. Kellett lennie tervnek. Kellett lenniük begyűjtött készleteknek és magasabb területen álló erődöknek, és feljegyzéseknek arról, hogy ki tudott biztonságosan mozogni magában, és hol keressék azokat, akinek segítségre lesz szükségük. És kellett lennie egy erős, együttérző nagyúrnak és hűséges embereknek. Mert a legtöbb figyelmeztetés, amit bárki valaha is kapott két nappal előtte érkezett, és ez is csak akkor, ha egy flottában éles-szemű kapitány időben küldött hírnök sólymot.

Zuko szerette a szelet. A tiszta, ropogós szellőt az óceánon, magával hozva a só és távoli földek zöldjének illatát… semmi máshoz nem volt fogható. De a szelek és viharok és hullámok szörnyetegeit, amik a Nyugati Óceánról görögtek be ősszel – nem. Túl jól ismerte őket.

_Parancsolsz a szélnek, Aang Avatár. Magának a viharnak is parancsolsz, ha úgy kívánod_. Zuko megcsóválta a fejét. _Hát _nem tudod, _miért gyűlöltük a népedet_?

Elég az ábrándozásból. Ideje hasznát venni az egyik rossz szokásának, és megnézni el tud-e aludni meditálás közben. Belégzés, és tart, és ki….

* * *

Momo-val összekuporodva a szíve mellett, Katara várt a sötétben, míg az erőltetett légzés egyenletessé válik. És megborzongott.

_Azt hittem Sokká-nak van rémálma – Anyuról…._

Ugyanaz a fajta erőltetett levegőért kapkodás, ami az ébrenlétben sikoly lett volna. Ugyanaz az elakadó lélegzet, ahogy a rémület áldozatát álomból felugró ébrenlétbe lőtte és az elme tülekedve próbált felzárkózni. Ugyanazok az elfojtott hangok, és víz mozgásának érzése, mint mikor bátyja próbálta elrejteni könnyeit.

Zuko nem volt olyan, mint a bátyja. Egyáltalán.

De nem is úgy viselkedett, mint Zuko. Sem úgy, mint bármilyen ismert ellenség. _Ellenőrizni_ valakit a gyógyításával? Aki nem volt Iroh, vagy vérzett halálra? Még egészen… majdnem rendesnek tűnt, mikor azt csinálta.

_Biztos a haj az. Ártalmatlannak mutatja._

Jah, persze. Minitha bárki, aki képes úgy ütni valaha is ártalmatlan lehetne. Semmi kihívás, sem kilépés a nyílt terepre, hogy láthassa őt, sem esély neki, hogy visszafenyegethesse – Zuko lehet, hogy sokat beszélt a becsületről, de még a legrosszabb Vízi Törzsi harcosnak, akivel _valaha_ is találkozott, is több volt belőle. Még Haun is, és a harcosai, akiket Arnook főnök küldött arra a lopakodós, becstelen küldetésre, amiről Sokka mesélt neki, Tűz Népe harcosoknak öltözve – még bennük is meg kellett hogy legyen a tisztesség, hogy kihívják Zhao-t mielőtt megölték volna.

Biztos nagyon bátrak voltak. Egyikük sem tért vissza.

_Zuko? Hogy megmentene bárkit is? Mi, odasétálna egy erődhöz, ahol Zhao van és azt mondaná, „A becsületemért, add át az Avatárt?" Azt ugyan _nem hinném.

Szóval Shirong hazudott neki. Ennek volt értelme; amaz Dai Li volt. De az alapján, ahogy a professzor _aggódott_ a Dai Li miatt, de ebben megbízni látszott… Valami ezzel a helyzettel kapcsolatban nem tűnt helyénvalónak.

_Miért nem hallgat rám senki?_

Lehet, hogy csak Ba Sing Se volt. De nem úgy érződött, mint a Joo Dee-k félrevezetése, vagy a Föld Király zavarodott tudatlansága, vagy akár a tábornokok éhsége, hogy visszavágjanak a Tűz Népére. Ez – olyan volt, mintha ezek az emberek nem úgy gondolták volna, hogy a Tűz Népe az ellenség!

_Nem_, gondolta Katara. _A professzor azt mondta a Tűz Népe katonák szörnyetegek voltak. De nem az egész nemzet._ Aminek nem volt _értelme_. A _harcosok_ _voltak_ a nemzet. Minden Vízi Törzsi férfi harcolt.

De… egy csomó Föld Királysági férfi egyáltalán nem tűnt harcosnak. Nem viseltek kardokat, vagy lándzsákat. Nem öltöztek úgy, mintha készek lettek volna a harcra; nem _olyan_ díszes ruhákban. És furán néztek Sokka fegyvereire, a városban sétálva. A ruhákra is. De főleg a fegyverekre.

Egyszerűen nem volt _értelme_. Hogy mondhatta Iroh, hogy Zuko nem volt gonosz? Ez olyan volt, mint ha azt mondanák, hogy Sokka gonosz _lehet_, mikor mindenki tudta, hogy ő Hakoda fia! A jó embereknek jó gyerekeik voltak, a gonosz embereknek pedig… hát, az ő törzsében már nem voltak, de tudta mi a teendő _azokkal_. Várd meg, amíg egyedül találod, és lökd le a jégről, mikor senki sem látja.

…Oké, szóval valószínűleg kicsit nehezebb volt jéghez jutni a Tűz Népénél, az alapján, hogy Aang azt mondta csak kevés helyen havazott egyáltalán. Kellett lennie _valaminek_, ami ugyanolyan jó.

Bár, ha nem volt, az sokmindent megmagyarázna.

Ooo, mennyire oda akart lopódzni, jégbe zárni a fafejűt és _követelni_ néhány egyenes választ belőle!

…Csakhogy, még jégbe zárva is, Zuko eléggé ijesztő tűzidomár volt. Pakku mester azt mondta neki, hogy úgy befagyasztani egy tűzidomárt egy hullámnyi jégbe, ahogy elsomolyodott „hidegre teszi őket."

Befagyasztotta Zuko-t. Rásomolygott, még mindig zakatoló szívvel, örülve, hogy végre vége és Aang biztonságban van….

Aztán felkelt a nap és a következő, amire emlékezett, hogy fájó fejjel felébred és Aang _eltűnt_.

Szép kis befejező mozdulat. Ennyi erővel akár hógolyókat is dobálhatott volna.

Amiért is nem fogja most megfagyasztani, nem számít mennyire akarta. Csak a vizestömlője volt nála, és ennél szemlátomást több kellett, hogy Zuko-t leszerelje.

Különben is. Támadja csak meg úgy, ahogy _megérdemelte_ volna, hogy megtámadják, és valószínűleg előhúz valami 'szegény kicsi én' hazugságot a Wen-eknek. Mintha _ártatlan_ volna.

_Aang az, aki ártatlan!_

Még soha nem volt problémája meggyőzni embereket, hogy ezt higgyék. Hát, kivéve Chin Faluját. De azoknak az az őrült gondolatuk volt, hogy Chin a Hódító volt a _jó_fiú.

_Olyan, mintha jég mögé lennék szorulva. Dörömbölök és dörömbölök, és ők _látnak _engem, de nem_ hallgatnak….

Katará-nak elakadt a lélegzete. Meixiang… mondott valamit arról, hogy Azula belső tüzet használ – bármi is legyen az – olyanokon, akik _sebezhetőek_. És valamit arról, hogy Zuko talán ezt csinálja Shirong-gal….

_Lehet, hogy nem jég az, amin dörömbölök._

Csendesen mozogva kidugaszolta vizestömlőjét, finom izzást burkolva ujjai köré-

Acél villant a halovány zöld fényben. „Amaya nem gyógyít engedély nélkül."

Meixiang hangja. Puha és halk, de ugyanazon acél éllel, mint a tőr, amit egy fenődarabon fent, Katara és a gyermekei között térdelve. „Gondoltam, hogy esetleg megkísérelsz megpróbálni valamit," folytatta a professzor felesége. „Mindkettőnk érdekében, ne tedd."

„Csak segíteni akarok!" Katara sürgető suttogáson tartotta, kínosan tudatában a tűzidomárnak a sarokban, és a többi felnőttel a barlang bejárat közelében szundító Iroh-nak. „Nem tudom mit tett veletek Zuko, de-„

„Csak annyit tett, hogy egy fiatalember volt, gyógyítóként dolgozva Ba Sing Se-ben," szólt Meixiang egyszerűen. „Csak egy újabb menekült, az ezrek közt. Lobbanékony, igen. Goromba, néha. És kétségkívül heves vérű. De láttam már rosszabbat. Még az én Min-em is volt már sokkal meggondolatlanabb, időnként."

Katara felhorkant. „Valahogy nem hinném, hogy a fiad valaha is _felgyújtott volna egy falut."_

„Nem," felelte Meixiang nyugodtan. „De én megtenném, hogy megvédjem azokat, akiket szeretek." Acél újabb hosszú húzása fenőn; Meixiang nem is figyelte ujjai mozgását, zöld tekintetét Katará-ra szegezve. „Kérlek tartsd távol magad a gyermekeimtől."

Száraz szájjal, Katara visszaidomította a vizét a tömlőbe és visszavetődött a matracára. Mikor utoljára valakit _ilyennek_ látott….

_Anyu szólt nekem, hogy menjek ki a sátorból. Mikor tudta, hogy az a tűzidomár mit fog tenni._

Meixiang Katara és a gyerekei közé vetette magát. Az Avatár vízidomár tanára ellen. Csupán egy _késsel_.

_De én nem vagyok olyan, mint ő! Nem!_

Mégis, az a pillantás, rémülten és elszántan és tudva, hogy talán nincs más kiút….

_Nem vagyok olyan, mint ő! Nem vagyok olyan, mint Zuko!_

Elég dühösen ahhoz, hogy jéghegyeket törjön, Katara álomba sírta magát.

* * *

Shirong nem tudta biztosan, meddig szendergett, mielőtt léptek és mormoló hangok reszkették meg a földet. Kinyitva a szemeit látta, ahogy a tábornok hevesen átöleli Amayá-t, míg a Wen-ek derűs pillantás váltottak és megfogták egymás kezét. „Jól vagy," szólt, alig hallhatóan. Nagyon is tudatában léve a matracaikon összebújt gyerekeknek és egy fiatalembernek, aki a legvédhetőbb sarokban kucorodott össze, amit csak talált. „Aggódtunk."

„Bon ügynök figyelmeztetett, hogy ideje mennem." Amaya intett, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk egy sarokkövön túl, hogy Tingzhe falat emelhessen megakadályozva a kimerült ifjoncok felébredését. „Nem mondhatta nyíltan, de azt hiszem Min biztonságban van, egyenlőre. A Wen család gyanú alatt áll… amiért rejtegetett egy _vízidomárt_. Ami ok egy kihallgatásra, de nem letartóztatásra." Amaya józan pillantást vetett Tingzhe-re. „Abból, amit Bon nem mondott, Quan jobb szeretné, ha soha nem bukkannál fel arra a kihallgatásra."

„Akkor tehát, száműzetés," mondta Tingze súlyosan. „Szellemek…." Elkapta Meixiang aggódó pillantását és fáradtan rámosolygott. „Életben van. A száműzetés emellett semmit sem jelent."

„Száműzetés, mikor mindenkit hátrahagysz, akivel törődsz, szerelmem," szólt Meixiang erélyesen. „Én megtettem egyszer. Ez? Te itt vagy. A gyermekeim itt vannak, vagy olyan biztonságban, amilyenben csak lehetnek. Ez nem száműzetés." Visszamosolygott, büszkén és szomorún. „Megtetted, amit kellett a városért és az Avatárért. Most a saját klánunkkal kell törődnünk."

Amaya félre lépett Iroh-val, hogy egy lélegzetnyivel nagyobb személyes teret adjon a párnak. Kritikus szemmel mérte végig Shirong-ot. „Te jól vagy?"

„Jobban," felelte Shirong egyszerűen, a tüzes színekre gondolva, és annak a furcsa döbbenetére, hogy egy meggyújtott lámpást tart. „De azt hiszem kissé ki kéne fejtened, hogy a tanítványod pontosan mit… túlzott el." Meixiang felé vetett egy pillantást. „És hogy miért gondolják ezért egyesek, hogy a Dai Li sebezhető a Tűz Hercegnővel szemben."

„Áh." Iroh volt az, aki bólintott, meglepve Shirong-ot. „Ez, attól tartok, olyasvalami, amit mindannyiunknak meg kell beszélnünk. Megváltoztathatja a szökési terveinket. És ha nem, megváltoztatja azon tervek _sürgősségét_. Még, talán azon is túl, ami az Azulával való számoláshoz szükséges."

Shirong a nyugalomba vonult tábornokot méregette. „Szökevények vagyunk. Azula, akiről azt mondod mester tűzidomár és taktikus, a palotában van, készen, hogy összeesküdjön Long Feng-gel." Ami csak annyiban volt megnyugtató, hogy Long Feng tudta milyen fontos Kuei élete Ba Sing Se számára. Királya biztonságban _kellett hogy legyen_. Egyenlőre. „És bármely nap, az Avatár egyenesen csapdába repülhet vissza. Oma és Shu, hogy lehetnének a dolgok _még rosszabbak_?"

Iroh őt szemlélte egy pillanatig, félig lehunyt szemekkel, ahogy hallgatni tűnt valamire. Aztán felsóhajtott és biccentett. „Három okból. Kettő közülük szorosan összefügg. De az első – igen. A Dai Li sebezhető Azula számára. És nem lesz figyelmeztetésük, mielőtt a saját szívük elárulná őket."

Shirong megrázta a fejét, nem lévén hajlandó ezt elhinni. És még inkább nem hajlandóan megnézni, hogy miért érezte úgy, hogy Iroh-nak igaza van. „Ennek semmi értelme. Hűek vagyunk a városhoz."

„Mindhalálig és aztán is," mondta Iroh komoran. „Ba Sing Se-ért magával a szellemvilággal szálltok szembe. És ez még egy ügyes idomár bátorságánál is többet igényel. Olyan szellemet, ami harcol hogy éljen, uralkodjon, _meghódítson_ bármilyen szemben álló ellent." Szünetet tartott, szándékosan. „Tűz érintette lelket."

Shirong megdermedt. „Föld Királyságiak vagyunk."

„Azok vagytok," helyeselt Iroh. „Bár, talán a családod, nemzedékekkel ezelőtt… nos. Minden szellem érinti mind a négy elemet. Még a legerősebb tűzidomárban is van víz, ami családhoz és otthonhoz köti. A Dai Li földidomárok, de a képzésetek és a csatáitok a tüzet is megerősítik bennetek. És ez a tűz, ez a _hűség_, sebezhető a nagyobb tüzek vonzásával szemben. Mint amilyen Azulá-é."

„Mert ő Sozin vére?" Shirong összefonta karjait, nem meggyőzötten. „Nem látom, hogy akármennyi Dai Li is követné _magát_, Tábornok."

„Egy vén tea-készítőt? Az roppantmód kellemetlen volna." Iroh elmosolyodott. Aztán kihúzta magát, zöld szemei többé már nem derűs szeretettel telten, hanem élesen, mint egy gyémánt penge-

Shirong megtántorodott, a levegő a félelem és düh kapkodásával szorult ki a tüdejéből.

_Ez. Ez az, ami szembe nézett a haima-jiao-val. A tábornok, aki ostrom alatt tartott minket hatszáz napig._

_Ez a Nyugat Sárkánya._

Szellem-érzékelésében, Iroh _égett_.

Az erő úgy nyomta, mint egy tüzes satu, azzal fenyegetve, hogy hamuvá égeti. Egyedüli reménye a túlélésre az volt, ha csatlakoztatja kis lángját ahhoz a tűzvészhez; hogy megadja magát neki, és hagyja, hogy a tűzvihar vigye őt….

_Nem._

Tutaj egy hurrikánban; egy kinyújtott kéz, megragadva, mielőtt a mélységbe süllyedhetett volna. _Valami_ hagyta, hogy szelleme nekitámaszkodjék, saját erejéből kölcsönözve neki. Nem olyan heves és erős, mint az őt nyomó tűzvész, nem. De elég volt. „Nem." Shirong merte állni Iroh tekintetét, remegő hanggal. „Nem kaphatsz meg."

„És nem is foglak," felelte Iroh tábornok gyengéden. A tűz érzése visszahúzódott, míg csak újra ártalmatlan idomárnak tetszett. „Ne féljen, Shirong ügynök. Soha nem babrálnék olyasvalaki hűségével, aki már kiválasztotta magának urát." Felsóhajtott, zordan. „De Azula nem ilyen becsületes."

„A legtöbb Dai Li-t nem sebezték ilyen mélyen a szellemek," jelentette ki Amaya, míg Shirong megpróbált lélegzethez jutni. „Kétlem, hogy olyan könnyen befolyásolni tudná őket."

„Nem közvetlenül, nem," bólintott Iroh. „De olyan tisztán sem fogják érezni a tüzét, se nem olyan gyorsak nem lesznek az ellene való harcban. Egyszerűen azt hiszik majd, hogy lenyűgözték őket a képességei, a taktikája és a könyörtelensége. Követni _akarják_ majd. Long Feng nem veszíti el őket egy szívdobbanás alatt választott hűségben. Egyszerűen csak… kicsúsznak majd az ujjai közül."

„Akkor állítsa meg." Tingzhe majdnem olyan megrázkódtatottnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Shirong érezte magát, de szilárdan állt, mint maga az egyetem. „Ha át tudja fordítani a Dai Li-t, magának is biztos sikerülhet."

„Nem tehetem," csóválta meg Iroh a fejét. „Azula szövetségesként viselkedik majd Long Feng-gel szemben. És az is, amíg szolgálja a céljait. Én az ellensége vagyok. Szellem a szellemhez, ezt nem lehet tettetni." Sóhajtott. „Még ha tehetném is, fontosabb felelősséggel bírok. Zuko hercegnek _muszáj_ kijutnia Ba Sing Se-ből."

„Erre mindünknek szükségünk van," mutatott rá Shirong szárazon. _Elhagyni Ba Sing Se-t. Szellemek, soha nem hittem volna, hogy megtenném._

„De nem vagyunk mind _yāorén_-ek." Iroh megengedett magának egy fanyar mosolyt zavaruk láttán. „Nem maga az egyetlen, aki érdeklődik a régmúlt történelme után, Professzor. Vannak kapcsolataim feljegyzésekkel, amik… csakugyan nagyon régiek." Amayá-t szemlélte. „Mikor Zuko megfulladt, azt mondták neki, hogy a szellemek nincsenek egyetértésben afelől mi történjék a Tűz Népével és a világgal. Az Avatár ember volt, ahogy szellem is, és senki nem tudta mit fog majd tenni. De," felemelte elszánt ujját, „a Hold azt is mondta, hogy unokaöcsémnek az egyensúly helyreállítására tett erőfeszítései megérdemlik az _ő_ válaszát."

„A Hold vízidomítást adott neki?" szólt Shirong nagyon óvatosan. _Egy Tűz Népe hercegnek?_

„Mely történést ugyanolyan meglepőnek találtam, mint maga," mondta Iroh szárazon. „Képzelje csak el további meglepetésemet, mikor megtudtam – csupán órákkal ezelőtt – hogy ez talán _nem_ az első alkalom, hogy egy tűzidomár ilyen adományt kapott."

Egy leejtett tűt is meg lehetett volna érezni.

„Réges-régen, olyan régen, hogy minden nemzetünk számára elveszett, az Avatár talán nem volt egyedül a világ egyensúlyban tartásában," folytatta Iroh. „A feljegyzések csak töredékek, mégis… úgy tűnik voltak mások, hogy segítsék és tanácsot adjanak neki. Csak az Avatár tudta idomítani mind a négy elemet, igaz – de ami a yāorén-ekről fennmaradt, arra utal, hogy _képesek voltak_ idomítani kettőt. És ők is ismerték a küszködést, ami az egynél több elem elsajátításával járt; a nehézséget és a szívfájdalmát annak, hogy nem csak egy nemzethez tartoznak." Lassan kifújta a levegőt. „És míg az Avatár született, a yāorén-t csak _teremteni_ tudták. És azt is csak nagy kockázattal. Azok, akiket megkérdeztem, nem rendelkeztek róla feljegyzéssel, hogy mi is lett volna az a kockázat… de Zuko _meghalt_. Még ha csak pillanatokra is. Nem kétlem, hogy ha nem vitte volna sikerre a feladatokat, amiket a szellemek róttak rá – kisöcsém nem tért volna vissza hozzám."

„És ha képes vagy egy elemet idomítani, miért kockáztatnád az életed kettőért?" bólintott Meixiang. „Soha nem lehetett túl sok belőlük."

„És minél kevesebb ember ismer egy technikát, annál könnyebben elveszhet," mondta Tingzhe komoran.

„Megkockáztatva, hogy borzasztóan tiszteletlennek hangozzak egy bizonyos nagy szellemmel szemben," szólt Shirong óvatosan, „az unokaöccse az _utolsó_ személy, akit választanék, hogy… _tanácsot adjon_ az Avatárnak."

„Shirong," szólt Amaya, félig megrovóan, „ennél jobban ismered Lee-t."

„Kérlek, engedd meg," szólt Iroh szelíden. „Mert nagyon jól tudjátok, hogy a felszínen, úgy tűnhet igaza van."

_A felszínen?_ Gondolta Shirong hitetlenkedve. Meggondolta, figyelembe véve pontosan ki beszélt; nem csak Lee szerető nagybátyja, hanem a tábornok, aki végigdúlta a Föld Királyság hadseregét a kontinens egyik végétől a másikig. „Nem fog nekem tetszeni, ugye?"

„Jómagamnak sem tetszik," mondta Iroh komoran. „De mivel kisöcsém oldalán magam is üldöztem az Avatárt, láttam dolgokat, amiben az Avatár hiányt szenved, amik távolléte még nagyon rövid élethez vezethet. _Vezetett_ is volna, ha nincsenek a Vízi Törzsi gyerekek és az ifjú Toph." Hagyta, hogy a lélegzet sóhajként szálljon ki belőle, végigszámolva a pontokat ujjain. „Aang vakmerő. Míg teljesen megértem a túlzott erő használatát egy ellenség ellen, Aang idomítása gyakran ugyanakkora kárt okozott a környezetének – és még többet ártatlan járókelőknek – mint az unokaöcsém. És ez még azelőtt volt, hogy elszabadult volna az Avatár állapot."

„Mikor Zuko _tűzidomított_?" Meixiang szemöldöke felszökkent.

„Még így is," mondta Iroh szárazon. Felemelte második ujját. „Aang naív. Nem sok felfogása van a népek közti különböző szokásokról, és úgy tűnik azt hiszi, hogy bármely szokást, amivel nem ért egyet, a megtorlás félelme nélkül fitogtathat. Megtörte a fogoly-parolát, amit unokaöcsémnek adott. Harci vízidomítási technikákat tanított Katará-nak az Északi Sarkon, mikor a nőknek nem megengedett a tanulás. És itt, Ba Sing Se-ben, behatolt magába a palotába, hogy lássa a Föld Királyt." Iroh megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem mondom, hogy nem volt oka, hogy így tegyen. Az Avatárnak nem volt oka tudni, hogy a kisöcsém becsületes. Katará-nak tanításra volt szüksége. És Kuei-nek égető szüksége volt tudnia az igazságot a városáról. De mindahányszor cselekedett, Aang csodálkozott, hogy vannak _következmények_."

Amaya fontolgató pillantást vetett Iroh-ra. „Honnan tudod mit tett az Avatár az Északi Sarkon?"

Iroh mosolya csupa csibészség volt. „Ezt nem mondhatom meg. Még. Vannak módok; remélem mesélhetek neked róluk, idővel."

„Jégkockák," mormolta Amaya. „Hálóruha. Ne hidd, hogy nem tenném."

„Soha nem kételkedtem," felelte Iroh erkölcsösen. És harmadik ujját is felemelte. „Aang… felelőtlen. Az alapján, amit Amaya elmondott nekem, már megpróbálkozott a tűzidomítással – mielőtt kész lett volna a megtanulására – és bármi is volt az eredmény, most úgy döntött, hogy _soha sem_ fog tűzidomítani." Iroh komornak tűnt. „Ő az Avatár. Tűzidomár is, akár akarja, akár nem. Ha nem uralja a belső tüzét, nem fogja uralni _önmagát_." A tábornok józan tekintete mindannyiukon végigsepert. „Mind láttuk világunkat Avatár nélkül. Kívánjuk látni világunkat egy olyan Avatár szabadjára engedett erejével, aki _nem gondolkodik_?"

„Iroh," szólt Shirong halkan. Merve ennek a legveszélyesebb embernek a szemébe nézni. „Ő egy tizenkét éves fiú."

„Hát az," bólintott Iroh. „Ne hidd, hogy nincs bennem együttérzés. Egy gyermekre sem szabadna rákényszeríteni, hogy viselje a világ sorsának terhét. És sok gyermeket láttam már a háborútól kifosztva. Nem kétlem, hogy egy része annak, ami hajtja a vakmerőségét a szükségérzete, hogy felejtsen. Tenniük kell valamit, _bármit_, semmint hogy olyan világban éljenek, ami elpusztított mindent, amit ismert és szeretett." Iroh lesütötte a szemeit, elszomorodva. „Gyásszal tölt el, hogy a népe már nincs többé. _Megértem_ miért kíván elfutni kötelessége elől. De a szellemek nem fogják engedni. Nem számít mekkora kárt tesz ez Aang-ben, vagy bármelyikünkben."

Amaya felbolydult mellette. „Te _tényleg_ úgy hiszed, hogy a szellemek Zuko-t használták, hogy kergesse Aang-et."

„Igen." Iroh félre tekintett, mintha emlékekbe pillantana. „Ha nem lett volna unokaöcsém elszántsága, hogy lenyomozzon bármilyen nyomot, nem számít milyen halovány, egy Tűz Népe hajó sem lett volna elég közel, hogy megpillantsa az Avatár ébredését. Aang még mindig a Déli Víz Törzsével lenne, csak egy gyermek a gyermekek közt. És ez… nem felelne meg a szellemek céljainak."

„Komisz, gyanakvó egy feje van," jelentette ki Shirong, fanyarul mosolyogva. _És ezért hála a szellemeknek._ Lee – Zuko – soha nem húzta volna idáig, ha nem áll a csel az oldalán.

„A parancsnokság sajnálatos mellékhatása," kuncogott Iroh. „Vagy legalábbis, annak túléléséé." Kijózanodott. „De azt hiszem igaza van. Nem bölcs dolog a szellemek számára, hogy kisöcsémet választották ilyen feladatra. Nem azért, mintha nem lenne rá képes, _ha_ túléli a Tűz Úrnak való ellenszegülést. Hanem mert Aang többi szövetségese, kivéve Toph-ot, gyűlöl minket. Ahogy Katara gyűlöl minket. És hogy várhatná el bárki is egy fiatal fiútól, hogy hallgasson unokaöcsém józan eszének kemény valóságára, mikor azok, akik családjukba fogadták be ellene szólnak az ilyen tanácsnak, csak azért, mert Zuko-é?"

_Aucs_, Shirong összerezzent. „Nem is szólva arról az apró részletről, hogy a te kisöcséd végigkergette őt a világon. Tűz, zörgő páncél, élet-halál sértések…."

„Kisöcsém nagyon jó gondját viselte páncéljának," szólt Iroh gyakorlatiasan. „Sosem zörgött."

Meixiang elmosolyodott. Tingzhe felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. „Csak elképzeltem Lee-t páncélban, drágám. Nincs igazán elég haja egy tiszteletreméltó kontyhoz… oh." Iroh-ra nézett, aggodalmas szemekkel. „Ebbe eddig nem is… gondoltam bele igazán."

„A haj visszanő," mosolygott Iroh bánatosan. „Kisöcsémnek nagyobb szüksége volt a támogatásomra, mint a büszkeségemre."

Gyengéd szavak, de a mögöttük rejlő acél Shirong megérzését meggyőződéssé keményítették. „Nem fogod hagyni, hogy a szellemek tetszésük szerint cselekedjenek, igaz?"

„Ha hagytam volna bizonyos szellemeket kedvük szerint cselekedni, sem Zuko, sem én nem lennénk itt," jegyezte meg Iroh.

Shirong kérdőn nézett rá. „Kijuttatod Zuko-t, hogy a szellemek terve ne sikerüljön. Hogy ne legyen itt, mikor az Avatár idejön Katarát keresve és nem lesz belerángatva, hogy ez a… yāorén tanácsos legyen."

„Ez a szándékom, igen."

„De a szellemek ellen menni-„ kezdte Tingzhe.

„Kisöcsém ember!" Iroh kezei ökölbe szorultak; kényszerítette magát, hogy lélegezzen. „Kisöcsém mindent elveszetett, amit nyerni remélhetett. _Megint_. És még ha a hűsége nem is forogna kockán, még ha önszántából is választaná az Avatár segítését – miféle segítség lenne Aang számára, mikor az Avatár megveti a tűzidomításnak még a gondolatát is? Mikor Katara, akiben Aang bízik, szörnyetegeknek hív minket?" Iroh megcsóválta fejét. „Az Avatár azért híd a mi világunk és a szellemek világa közt, mert a szellemek nem értik jól az embereket. Nem szándékozom a szellemek ellen menni. Csupán úgy vélem elszámolták magukat. Mert ha valamit megtanultam a fiamat és unokaöcsémet nevelve, az az hogy nem kényszeríthetsz egy fiút arra, hogy figyeljen. Neki kell úgy döntenie, hogy segítségre van szüksége, és felkeresnie téged." Felsóhajtott. „Így hát, igen. Eltávolítom Zuko-t ebből a városból, mielőtt az Avatár visszatérhetne. Kapcsolataim azt állítják, hogy a Nyugati Levegő Templomába ment, hogy tanuljon… bizonyos dolgokat. Ez időbe kell hogy teljen; még három, talán négy nap, legalább." Shirong-ra tekintett. „Kijuttatjuk Zuko-t. És téged is kijuttatunk."

„Engem?" kérdezte Shirong meglepetten, míg Amaya hitetlenkedő nyögéssel csapta a homlokának a kezét. „Mit… hogyan… mit _csinált_ Zuko?"

„Nem vettem észre," ismerte be Amaya. „A nyilvánvaló jelek ott voltak, úgyhogy azt hittem nem olyan komoly…. A technika amit említettem? Általában három alkotórészből áll. Test, elme és szellem. Nem volt szükséged az első kettőre, de a haima-jiao vízbe fojtotta a szellemed. Lángot kellett hogy _bezúdítson_, hogy szembe szálljon vele."

„Úgy hiszem," mondta Iroh szelíden. És lángot gyújtott behajtott tenyerén.

_Nem gondolhatja komolyan_, gondolta Shirong megdöbbenten. _Nem értheti úgy hogy_….

Iroh mosolya türelmes volt, és fanyar humorral szegett. És várt.

_Ott várhat egész éjjel_. Sihrong szárazon nyelt egyet és kinyújtotta zsibbadt kezét.

„Ne félj," szólt Iroh, még mindig gyengéden. „Uralni a tüzet nehéz. Tartani, ha az ember nem mozdul túl hirtelen, könnyű. Lélegezz, és emlékezz, hogy részei vagytok egymásnak."

_Mint egy bébi macska-baglyot tartani_. Meleg és törékeny; szívverés, amit érzett az ujjhegyein keresztül, megmelengetve egészen a csontjait. Vont az energiáin, finoman, mint a homokszemcsék vonása, a légzésével pislákolva.

_Azt hiszem le akarok ülni._

„Tudja, hogy ez mit jelent?" kérdezte Tingzhe ámulattal, ahogy Iroh kioltotta azt a felkavaró lángot.

„Hogy az ellenséggé váltam?" csattant fel Shirong, tépett hangon. Gyászolva a tűz távollétét, mint egy régi barátét. _Szellemek_.

„Azt jelenti, hogy van reményünk," mondta Tingzhe, nem ugorva be a csalinak. „Azt jelenti, hogy a gyermekeim, a családom… nem leszünk egyedül."

„Nem, nem leszünk," értett egyet Meixiang. „A népünk eljön. Bárki, aki soha nem illeszkedett be igazán Ba Sing Se-be. És valószínűleg jó néhányan, akik eddig úgy gondolták igen…."

Iroh felvonta szemöldökét, kíváncsian.

Meixiang mosolya keserédes derűvel volt fűszerezve. „Ön uralja a belső tüzét, Iroh herceg. Így hát észrevétlen marad. Zuko herceg… nem."  
Döbbent ráeszmélés söpört végig Iroh arcán, és teljes hitetlenségében lehunyta szemeit. „Oh, Agni. Még csak nem is _gondoltam_ rá."

„Gondolni mire?" Shirong Amayára sandított, aki ugyanolyan ötlettelennek tűnt.

„_Tizenhárom_ volt, mikor távoztunk." Iroh – felnyögött, határozta el Shirong. „Alig elég idős… és olyan keményen küszködött az alapokkal, hogy nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen fejlett technikákon dolgozzunk… és nem volt rá _szükség_, azok akik a hajónkra voltak rendelve mindig egyértelmű parancsnoki láncban voltak, nem voltak civilek…."

„Meixiang?" kérdezte Tingzhe olyan óvakodva, ahogy Shirong érzett.

Amaz bánatosan elmosolyodott. „A tábornok épp most jött rá, hogy mágneskövet ejtett egy vasforgáccsal tarkított homokverembe."

_Vasforgáccsal-?_ Shirong érezte, ahogy eltátja a száját, ahogy az utalások végre beütöttek. _Meixiang, ezek ketten_ – nem _elszigetelt kolonista túlélők. Ami azt jelenti…._ „Hány Tűz Népe menekült _van_ Ba Sing Se-ben?"

„Az itt született gyerekeket is beleszámítva? Több mint háromezer." Amaya ugyanolyan döbbentnek tűnt. „És Sikerült Zuko-t a legtöbbjük közelébe vinnem."

_Ezrek_. Csepp csak a vederben, a Külső Falon belül eső milliókhoz képest. Még így is…. „Ajánlom, hogy ez egy nagyon jó terv legyen," szólt Shirong egyenletesen.

„Remélem hogy az." Iroh kiegyenesedett, lerázva a sokkot. „Mert mindannyiótokra, és bárkire akiben bíztok támaszkodnom kell, hogy elkezdjék megvalósítani. Csak akkor fog működni ha Aang nincs itt – és hogy ezt biztosítsuk, Zuko-nak és nekem gondoskodnunk kell arról, hogy Katara biztonságba jusson. Azula _kerestetni fogja_, és egyikőtök sem élné túl Azulá-t, ha a sors ellenünk fordulna." Oldalt lépett, és a tarisznyába nyúlt, amit Amaya hozott, hogy vastag kötegnyi jegyzetet húzzon elő. „Gyertek és mondjátok el mit gondoltok mit tehetünk."

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: _Hono'o shoshinsha_ - "beginner flame", azaz 'kezdő láng'. Durván, egy fiatal tűzidomár.

_Yāorén_ – varázsló (sorcerer – kínai). Érdekes módon, a kínai szó a varázslás művészetére, a _wu_, ugyanaz, mint a tánc-ra. Ami egész biztosan észbe juttatja az idomítási stílusokat. És bizonyos típusú varázsláshoz ténylegesen kapcsolódott kiemelten a négy elem, a levegő, a föld, tűz és víz megidézése a megszokottabb keleti öt elem (föld, tűz, víz, fa, és fém) helyett, amit a feng shui-ban látunk.

Az eszkimó kultúra nem vacakol a börtönnel. Napjainkig, lelökni valakit a jégről hallgatólagosan legitim „bánásmód" a javíthatatlan antiszociális viselkedésűek számára.

És valaki megkért a nevek és nemzedékek áttekintésére… vegyétek figyelembe, hogy nagyrészt a show _eredeti_ idővonalából indulok ki (megnézhetitek az Avatarspirit (pont) net – en), mielőtt az alkotók átköltöttek pár dolgot. Elvégre, a Guru állítólag túl van a 150-en és jó (még ha bogaras is) állapotban van; az, hogy Sozin eléljen 153-ig elég elképzelhetőnek tűnik.

Sozin Tűz Úr: Született 183 évvel a sorozat kezdete előtt. Feleség ismeretlen; egy fiú, Azulon. Uralkodása kezdeti éve, nem ismert. Meghalt 153 évesen, ágyban, gazdagon és állítólagosan boldogan és tiszteletben, körülbelül 30 évvel a sorozat kezdete előtt. Látszólag megbánta utolsó éveiben, a mit Roku-val tett.

Azulon Tűz Úr: Született 100 évvel az Avatár kezdése előtt, ugyanabban az évben, hogy a légidomárokat kiirtották. Felesége Ilah Tűz Úrnő; két fiú, Iroh és Ozai. Uralkodott körülbelül 30 évvel a sorozat kezdése előtt-től körülbelül 6 évvel sorozat kezdése előttig. Meghalt 93 évesen… és nem természetes halállal.

Iroh tábornok (előző trónörökös): Született körülbelül 64 évvel a sorozat kezdete előtt (különböző forrásokból). Ami azt jelenti, hogy 17 körül lehetett, mikor Sozin meghalt; és igen, egy ideig ismerte. Feleség kánon szerint ismeretlen, de az utalások szerint nem sokkal egyetlen fiuk, Lu Ten születése után elhunyt. Lu Ten születési ideje ismeretlen, de a megemlékezési képe arra utal, hogy felnőttként szolgált a hadseregben Ba Sing Se ostrománál, ahol meghalt.

Ozai Tűz Úr: Született körülbelül 43 évvel a sorozat kezdete előtt. Az egyetlen fiú Sozin ágából, aki _nem_ szolgált tábornokként a sorozat előtt. Felesége Ursa Úrnő; soha nem volt alkalma Tűz Úrnővé válnia. Kánon, hogy a házasságuk érdekházasság volt, és kezdetben boldog. Két gyerek, Zuko (előző trónörökös) és Azula hercegnő.

Roku Avatár: Születési idő forrás szerint változik, de közös volt a születésnapja Sozin-nal. Halál ideje ismerten 112 évvel a sorozat kezdete előtt. Felesége Ta Min. Ismert, hogy legalább egy fia született. Ebben az AU-ban… nos, évtizedek óta házasok voltak, mielőtt az a vulkán kitört volna. Úgyhogy úgy írtam, hogy volt pár lányuk is: Momiji és Ilah. (És arra is van tervem, hogy az a fiú hova ment.)

Piandao esetéből tudjuk, hogy a nem-idomár gyerekeket a tűzidomár szülők gyakran feladták. Ezt nem csak boldogtalanságból (mint az ő esetében is) tudom elképzelni, hanem tisztán biztonsági okokból is (a gyerek még csak meg sem tudja védeni magát, ha hibázol). Ráadásul a pre-modern Japánban szokás volt örökbe adni gyerekeket más családba, ha annak készségei jobban illettek egy bizonyos mesterségbe, mint a szülő családéba. Ezt jó dolognak tartották a gyerekek és a családok számára is; az emberek szakmájukhoz jobban illő utódokat kaptak (egy kovácsnak izom és ügyesség kell, egy ecset-készítőnek finomabb fogás), nem volt olyan hosszú „átfutási idő" míg az új ifjonc felvette pozícióját mikor szülei meghaltak (ami végzetes lehetett egy családi üzletre), és a családok gyakran kapcsolatban maradtak. Úgyhogy Momiji-t örökbe adták. Valószínűleg egy magas pozíciójú családhoz kerülhetett. Mai egy kormányzó lánya, arra utalva, hogy a család egy ideje már hatalmon volt; ebben az Au-ban ő Momiji dédunokája.

Ilah azonban tűzidomár volt – és tudhatta, hogy apja még mindig legkedvesebb barátjaként gondolt Sozin-re, az elidegenedett évek ellenére. Kánon-nak tűnik, hogy nagyon kevés ember tudta, ha egyáltalán bárki is, hogyan halt meg Roku. El tudom képzelni, hogy belezúg a baba Azulon-ba, és azt véve, hogy a felsőbb-rangú tűzidomárok érdekházasságokat kötnek, valószínűleg nem gondolta rossz ötletnek, mikor Sozin felvetette.

Byakkói Kuzon: Nem hinném, hogy ismertük a korát kánon szerint, úgyhogy 15-re tettem. Ez azt jelenti, hogy 115 évvel Avatar előtt született, és 17 évvel Aang ébredése előtt halt meg. Feleség ismeretlen. Lánya Kotone Úrnő, aki hozzáment a vándor kardforgató és tűzidomárhoz, Shidan-hoz. Nekik pedig egy ismert lányuk volt, Ursa Úrnő, kora ismeretlen. Harmincas éveiben levőnek tűnik Zuko bevillanásaiban, de tudjuk, hogy az idomárok hajlamosak hosszú életet élni, úgyhogy azt mondtam legalább annyi idős, mint Ozai.

És nem, nincsenek halálozási időpontok Shidan-nak és Kotoné-nak. Igen, rajta csak, spekulálgassatok….

Bocs, ha ez egy kicsit ingerlékenynek hangzik, de… van itt egy utolsó megjegyzés azoknak, akik úgy gondolják, hogy a szereplők túlságosan is az Észak Ostromára koncentrálnak. Vegyétek figyelembe, hogy Zuko és Iroh egy _tutajon_ voltak, ami azt jelenti, hogy gyakorlatilag a sodrással mentek. Ami azt jelenti, hogy láttak _minden egyebet_ is, ami az áramlattal sodródott. Ami pedig az Óceán Szellem jóvoltából pokolian sok hullát jelent. A _nagymértékű trauma_ szavak jutnak eszembe. Zuko megszállottja az esetnek? _Oh_ yeah. Zuko _hisz_ az Avatárban… ahogy az Andrew, Ivan, vagy Katrina túlélői hisznek a hurrikánokban. _Ekkora_ szintű a pusztítás, amit Aang okozott.

Azt mondanám, hogy bárkinek, aki hallotta – vagy méginkább látta – egy egész Tűz Flotta pusztulását, aki aztán látta Aang-et a városban sétafikálni, meg kell bocsátani hogy egy _csöppet ideges._


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

„Hadd próbáljam meg összefoglalni." Toph megrázta magát egy kicsit, hogy megszabaduljon a portól a kis… _balesetéből_, mozgó földdel és két okos-tojás fiúval, akik a közelébe lopakodtak egy repülő bölényen. Totál nem fair. „Aang-nek volt egy kísérteties látomása Katarával a bajban, úgyhogy egyenesen Ba Sing Se-be rohanunk utána?" Megropogtatta ökleit. „Aang, _most azonnal_ leteszed Appát."

„Hé!" tiltakozott Sokka. „Zuko-nál van a-„

„Elsőre is hallottam Szundi!" _Csak nem hiszem el_, gondolta Toph. _Jó oka kell legyen_. „Beszélnem kell veletek, srácok, és nem csinálom ott, ahol nem látlak titeket."

„De Katara bajban van!" tiltakozott Aang.

„Sajnálom, hogy ki kell pukkantsam a szappanbuborékod, Tüncimókus, de mikor is volt róla az a látomásod? Ha bajban van, akkor már egy ideje benne van. Még pár perc? Valószínűleg nem változtat nagyot." Toph Sokka felé bökött. Többé kevésbé. „De _nekünk_ piszok nagy különbséget jelenthet. Nem ugrasz csak úgy a ring-be egy rengetésben. Veszel egy percet, tervezel, és _aztán_ versz be pár fejet."

„Igaza van," ismerte be Sokka vonakodva. „Appának valószínűleg úgyis jól jönne egy szünet. Egész éjszaka repültünk."

„De ez _Katara!_" tiltakozott Aang.

„És én ismerem a húgomat," mondta Sokka gyakorlatiasan. „Gyűlölné, ha bántódásunk esne csak amiatt, mert nem vettünk egy percet, hogy összeállítsunk egy jó tervet. És ez Zuko. Lehet, hogy nem volt elég, hogy legyőzzön bennünket, már azelőtt sem, hogy Toph csatlakozott hozzánk. De tudod, hogy nem fogja megkönnyíteni. És ha összedolgozik Azulá-val…."

Sokka hagyta elszállingózni szavait, valószínűleg a fejét csóválva. Ha csak _láthatta_ volna. „Ezért van szükségem arra, hogy leszálljatok!" szólt Toph bosszankodva. „Honnan szedted ezt az őrült ötletet, hogy Zuko Azulával dolgozik?"

„Hát-„ kezdte Aang.

„A _földre_, Tüncimókus!"

Magában morogva, Aang letette őket.

_Föld_, gondolta Toph hálásan, füves növényekben mozgatva meg pucér lábujjait. Óvatosan lépkedett, hogy kikerüljön egy foltnyi tüskés földi szedret; lehet hogy nem látta a töviseket, de azok a finom gyökerek olyan mintázatával kapaszkodtak a földbe, amit már évek óta képes volt felismerni. „Oké. Hogy hoztátok ki Azulát abból, hogy láttad Zuko-t megütni Katarát?"

„Mert miután megütötte, megérintette a fejét – és ő csak úgy összeesett!" mondta Aang türelmetlenül. „Pont mint Ty Lee!"

Toph érezte Sokka szívét megugrani. „Fejen ütötte?" kérdezte Sokka. „Ezt eddig nem említetted."

„Fej, mell, mit számít?" morogta Aang.

„Akkor feltételezem Zuko tud valamit, amit Ty Lee nem," ráncolta homlokát Sokka. „Mikor ő megütött a fejemen, csak görbe ujjakat nyert."

„Vagy nem tud semmit arról, amit Ty Lee csinál," vágott közbe Toph. _Óvatosan, Toph_, intette magát. _Ha az egyenes igazságot mondod el nekik, nagyjából annyira hallgatnak rá, mint Zuko levelére. Szóval… hajlítsd el egy kicsit_. „Nézzétek, nem akartam ezt eddig említeni, mert nem akartalak titeket felzaklatni, de… a szüleim? Kereskedők. Nagyon, nagyon nagy hatalommal bíró kereskedők. Ami azt jelenti, hogy az egész világon menő kereskedéssel foglalkoznak." Szünetet tartott. „Még Tűz Népével is."

„Miiii?" nyikkant Sokka. Keze a tiszta reflex sebességével halászott a bumeráng után.

„Sokka, nyugodj le!" Aang kitartotta üres kezeit, elhárítva a dühöt. „Ez az, ahogy a dolgok lenni szoktak. A nemzetek különállóak, de az emberek meglátogatták egymást. Én állandóan meglátogattam Bumi-t. Még a szerzetesek is hoztak gyümölcsöt, amit a templomnál szedtek a Föld Királyságba, hogy elcseréljék rizs tésztáért és dolgokért, amik nem nőttel olyan jól egy hegyen."

„Jah, de- most?"

„Nem mondom, hogy ez jó dolog," mondta Toph nyersen. „Csak azt mondom, hogy csinálják. Úgyhogy tudok pár dolgot a Tűz Népéről." _Néhányat, amit épp Zuko-tól tudok, de… folytasd_. „Ty Lee chi-blokkoló. Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem szabadna a Tűz Népén kívül tartózkodnia míg háború van."

Sokka felhorkant. „Jah, hát, úgy tűnik Azula nem kapta meg a hírnök sólymot-„

„Zuko _három éve_ száműzött."

Csend. Toph érezte, ahogy a két fiú egymásra néz. „Ezt már mondtad nekünk," szólt Aang zavartan.

„De nem gondoltunk bele," ismerte el Sokka boldogtalanul. „Azt mondod Zuko nem tudhatja amit Ty Lee csinál. Máskülönben sosem rúgták volna ki."

„Valószínűleg börtönbe dugták volna, vagy kitették volna valami szigetre, ahová még a tengeri keselyűk sem szállnának le," bólintott Toph. „Tuti nem rohangálna szabadon."

„Ty Lee taníthatta őt," mutatott rá Aang. „Én is képes vagyok megtanulni más idomítási stílusokat, ő is- Sokka?"

A Vízi Törzsi fiú a fejét rázta. „Mondtam. Ty Lee megüti a fejed, csak a kezét fájdítja meg." Tophot méregette. „De te már ezelőtt sem gondoltad, hogy Zuko Azulával dolgozott volna. Miért? Ő a húga."

„Ő akar lenni az örökös," mondta ki Toph nyersen.

„Jah. Ezt vettük-„

„Nem, nem vettétek," bökte ki Toph. „Ez nem olyan _akarás_ mint, akarom az utolsó áfonyás-sütit. Ez olyan, levágom a saját _kezem_, hogy ezt megkapjam."

„Eww." Sokka megborzongott.

„Nem értem," mondta Aang egy pillanat múlva, vigaszért megveregetve Appa oldalát. „Miért számít ez annyira? A szerzetesek azt mondták a tested a szellemed háza, és ezt mindig tiszteletben kell tartanod. Miért bántanád magad csak egy címért?"

„A templomi vének csak egy cím volt?" vágott vissza Toph. „El akartak venni Gyatso-tól; Ezért mondta Katara, hogy elszöktél. És egyáltalán nem hibáztatlak érte. Bárkit, aki megpróbálna elvenni engem tőletek, _összepréselném_." Tenyerébe csapott öklével. „De azt hitték, hogy megtehetik, mert ők voltak a vének. Nem a címet akarja az Őrült Kék Tüzes, Aang. A _hatalmat_. Egyes emberek… pontosan ilyenek. Ijesztő velük a ring-ben lenni. Nem csak egy jó harcot küzdenek meg, és tanulnak belőle. _Bármit_ megtesznek a győzelemért. Akár még be is hízelegnek neked hónapokig, hogy aztán rajtad üthessenek, mikor végre a hátat fordítasz nekik." Toph kifújt egy laza tincset arcából. „A Tűz Ura örökösének rengeteg hatalma van. Azula ezt akarja. _Nem_ fog segíteni Zuko-nak. Soha."

„Szóval Zuko csak a hatalomért akar engem elkapni." Aang vállai lesüppedtek.

„Nem, nem azért," Toph megrázta a fejét. _O-ó_. „Úgy értem, nem hinném. Az ijesztő népek, akik sziklatömböt tennének a hátadba? Nem törődnek az emberekkel. Zuko törődik Bácsikával. _Nagyon_."

„Nincs értelme, annak amit mondasz," nyögte Aang. „Ha Zuko nem akar az örökös lenni, miért nem hagyja abba egyszerűen az üldözésünket?"

„Először is? Parancsai vannak," mondta Toph gyakorlatiasan. „A Tűz Népéből senki sem szegül ellen a Tűz Urának. És a kettes számú ok? Ha feladja, Azula _az örökös_. Azt hiszed ő minket megijeszt? _Fogalmatok_ sincs Zuko-t mennyire megijeszti." Vállat vont. „Sokka, tudom, hogy ez ijesztő lesz. De csak egy percre? Próbáld azt tettetni, hogy te vagy Zuko."

„Ez tényleg ijesztő," Sokka újból megborzongott. „Grr, argh, becsület?"

„Csak fogd be és figyelj," Toph összevonta a szemöldökét. „Gondolj rá úgy mint ha – mint ha a Tűz Népe lenne a falud. Te lennél a főnök, ha apád meghalna, igaz?"

„Hát… jah, talán egy nap. Nem egyhamar."

„Szóval gondolj a faludra," fabrikálta tovább Toph. „Csak Katara helyett, a húgod Azula. És ha nem lépsz meg valami _lehetetlent_, Azula fogja uralni a falvadat. Hogy érzel efelől? Nem-„ Intett kezeivel, mielőtt amaz megszólalhatott volna. „Nem mit tennél. Hogy _érzel_?"

Hosszas, kellemetlen csend honolt. „Rémületet," suttogta végül Sokka. „Igazán... nagyon félnék."

„Zuko rémült," mondta Toph halkan. „Állandóan rémült. Azt hiszitek egy dühös tökfej? Hát az. De azért dühös, mert _fél_. Az embereiért. A _népéért_, Sokka. Ahogyan te is félsz a Víz Törzséért. És tudod mit? Nem hibáztatom érte." Aang felé mutatott. „A te oldaladon állok, Tüncimókus. Azt akarom, hogy a háborúnak vége legyen, és hogy visszaálljon az egyensúly. De engem nem érdekel, hogy te vagy az Avatár. A _barátom_ vagy. Egész végig veled leszek. De _ismered_ Zuko-t. Ha megütötte Katará-t, mikor ott sem voltál, hogy elkapjon – úgy hangzik ez, mint az egyik terve? Vagy úgy hangzik, mintha talán meg kell tudnunk valamit, mielőtt rátörünk a palotára?" összefonta karjait. „Mer' ha _figyelni_ akarsz, mielőtt lépsz, azt hiszem tudom hol kezdhetjük el a kérdezősködést."

„Várj egy percet," szólt Sokka elgondolkozva. „Honnan tudod ezt? Még csak most jöttünk rá, hogy valószínűleg nem Ty Lee volt-„

„A szüleim egy csomó gyógyítóhoz elmentek." Toph meglengette kezét vak szemei előtt. „Tudják azt is hogyan üssék ki az embert."

„…Úgy gondolod Zuko egy gyógyítóval edzett?" mondta végül Aang.

_El akarja hinni_, ébredt rá Toph meglepetten. _Hinni akarja, hogy Zuko tenne valamit, ami nem gonosz._ „Azt hiszem bármire is készül, Zuko nem hülye. Mi van, ha Azula újra elkapta őket, mikor Katara nem volt ott? Majdnem _elveszítette_ Bácsikát. Nem fogja még egyszer azt csinálni." Sokka irányába fordított egy vak pillantást. „És Ba Sing Se-ben? Bárkinek, aki gyógyít engedélyének kell lennie. Feljegyzésben, ahol az emberek _megkutathatják_."

„Emberek, heh?" Sokka elsomolyodott. „Azt hiszem ez ránk vár."

Toph elvigyorodott. „Nem egészen."

* * *

_A műszaknak nem lehet vége elég korán_, gondolta Huojin. Tintába mártotta ecsetjét, hogy bejelöljön néhány utolsó, takaros formális írásjegyet, befejezve egy jelentést, ami megmagyarázta, hogy pontosan miért is gondolta valaki, hogy egy lámpaoszlop tetején egyensúlyozni jó ötlet, és az azt követő sérüléseket és letartóztatásokat: egy készletnyi repedt borda, valaki más megrepedt karja, és egy raktárháznyi személyzet, akik mostanára remélhetőleg épp józanodóban voltak az általános rendbontók zárkájában. _Haza kell már mennem_.

Nem volt egészen biztos benne, otthon _mit tenne_, az alapján, amit hallott. De az utcákon uralkodó hangulattal… csak fogni akarta a családját. És nem elengedni egy darabig.

_Ki kell gondolnunk mit lépjünk._

Ő és Luli megbeszélték. Újra és újra átvagdalták azt, amit a tábornok tervéről tudtak. És úgy döntöttek… hát, azt még nem tudták eldönteni.

Huojin tudta ő mit _akart_ tenni. Hogy ez a helyes vagy helytelen dolog volt-e családja számára… nem tudta. Egyszerűen _nem_.

_A hűség nem könnyű_, mondta neki Meixiang. _Összetörheti a szíved_.

Leültette egy jó kis feddésre, nem sokkal azután a hajmeresztő kertiparti után. Felvilágosította néhány dologról, amit felnőve megtanult volna, ha valahol… máshol nő fel.

Piszkosul felnyitotta a szemét.

„Lee egy nagy név, és tűzidomár," mondta Meixiang, miután pár percig a témát kerülgette. „És tizenhat éves. Ez körülbelül a megfelelő életkor, emberi mértékben, egy fiatal sárkány számára, hogy nekivágjon saját területet szerezni. Legalábbis nagyapám szerint."

„Egy fiatal _mi_?" kiáltott fel Huojin hitetlenkedve. Elég rossz, hogy szellemek voltak a nyomában. Sárkányok?

„A tűz minden gyermeke sárkányok gyermeke," válaszolta Meixiang egyszerűen. „Mit gondolsz honnan erednek az arany szemek? Egyetlen más nemzet sem bír velük. Egyáltalán."

„Komolyan mondtad," szólt a döbbenet egy hosszú pillanata múltán. „Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy az őseid közül néhányan…." A kezeivel verdesett.

„Nagyméretű, ragadozó, bölcs teremtmények, tüzes lélegzettel és túlságosan is sok foggal?" Most az egyszer Meixiang majdnem olyan huncutnak tűnt, mint Luli. „Mondd, hogy nem magyarázza meg Lee-t."

„_Semmi_ sem magyarázza Lee-t," felelte Huojin őszintén. „Na és ha olyan temperamentuma van, ami inkább ment volna egy dillo-oroszlánhoz. Mi köze ennek hozzám?"

„A sárkányok klánokban élnek, akárcsak mi. És a csekélyebb erejűek keresik azokat, melyek hatalmasabbak. Segítenek megvédeni a klán területét, szóval mindük többet tud megtartani, mint csak egy erős sárkány egymaga. Viszonzásként a vezér segít megvédeni őket." Józan pillantással tekintett rá. „Ez részünk, ugyanannyira, mint a szemek és a vérmérséklet. Sárkány rokona vagy, és bár nem vagy egyedül, nem vagy egy klán biztonságában. És itt van Lee. Egy erős tűzidomár, aki már vérét hullatta a gyermekeidért." Széttárta kezeit. „A hűséged a te választásod. De gondoltam jó ha valaki figyelmeztet, hogy _akarod_ majd követni Lee-t. Akár bölcs dolog, akár nem."

És ha ez nem küldött végig hideg borzongást egy épeszű férfi gerincén, akkor semmi. Ezért is beszélt át mindent Lulival. Lehet, hogy úgy nézett ki, mintha tiszta életerőből és vidámságból állt volna, de feleségének volt egy türelmes képessége, hogy minden oldalról megböködje a dolgokat, amit a szépség szilárd kőből való kicsalogatásának hosszú évei edzettek. Ha _ő_ úgy gondolta Mushi terve jó ötlet….

_Menni akarok. Igazán, ténylegesen menni. Vad és őrült és kockázatos – és _szükségük _lesz néhány Őrre, hogy az emberek elég ideig viselkedjenek, hogy elkezdjenek együtt dolgozni. A „Mind együtt vagyunk ebben"-nek megvolt az a csúnya hajlama, hogy_ _az első adandó alkalommal pocsékba ment, amint valaki nagyobb darab gyümölcslepényt vett el, mint a mellette levő fickó_.

Kihívás lenne. Piszok egy kihívás. És átkozott legyen, ha ez nem húzta legalább annyira, mint az a furcsa vonzás, hogy _kövesse Lee_-t.

És ezt elmondta Lulinak. Mindet. Olyan nyersen fogalmazva, amennyire csak tehette; hogy valaminek benne körülbelül annyi józan esze volt, mint azoknak a vihogó idióták egyikének, akik a pletykák szerint Omashu posta-csúszdáin szörföztek, és hogy jobban teszi, ha egy _tapodtat_ sem bízik benne.

Luli nézte őt egy hosszú pillanatig; aztán elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta… és ez túlságosan is figyelem-elterelő gondolat volt az őrsön, még ha majdnem vége is volt a szolgálatá-

Valami _puffant_ a kinti utcán. Nagy. Elég nehéz, hogy megrázza az épületet. _Őrült földidomár? _Tűnődött Huojin, ahogy az egész állomás megszakította azt amit addig csinált és fegyverekért kapott és bors-homokkal töltött sípokért. Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Masszív, állati nyögés hallatszott odakinn.

…_Jaj ne_. Huojin becsatolta a tintáját és lopva Őr-társaira lesett, mind épp távozóban, vagy szolgálatba lépőn. _Talán ki tudok slisszolni a tetőre, senki sem_-

„Huojin!"

_Francba, lebuktam_. „Igen, kapitány?" kérdezte Huojin udvariasan, megpróbálva ébernek és figyelmesnek tűnni és _egyáltalán_ nem úgy, mint aki korán ki akart lopakodni, őszintén.

Mint egy szúrós tekintetű hegy, An Lu-shan kapitány Huojin asztala felé sétált a terem bejárata felől, túlságosan is ismerős kölykök hármasával a nyomában. „Te hoztad ide őket először. Intézd ezt."

És talán volt egy jelzésnyi bocsánatkérés a só-bors szemöldökök alatt; az őrsön mindenki tudta milyen kis híján menekültek el Luli és a gyerekek. De _valakinek_ meg kellett csinálnia.

Huojin a kékre, sárgára és narancsra nézett és elfojtott egy mély sóhajt. „Igen, uram."

Aztán zöld tolakodott keresztül és vigyorogva nyújtotta kezét. „Hey."

„Jó reggelt, Toph kisasszony." Huojin visszamosolygott és megrázta, hirtelen kicsit jobban érezve magát ezzel a zűrrel kapcsolatban. „Látom a barátaid felzárkóztak hozzád." Elengedte, és aggódó, dühös kékbe és szürkébe tekintett. „Mit szólnátok, ha ezt felvinnénk a tetőre? Odafenn csendesebb." _És sokkal kevesebb a szemtanú._

„Jó ötlet," felelte Sokka elgondolkodva. „Appa valahogy aggódni kezd, ha sokáig el vagyunk."

_Ha engem kapott volna el a Dai Li?_ Gondolta Huojin, felfelé vezetve őket el kíváncsi szemek mellett. _Az aggodalmas mégcsak nem is lenne rá kifejezés_.

„Feltartottál minket."

Adva, hogy ezek voltak Sokka első szavai a tetőn, Huojin újraalkotta véleményét arról, hogyan fognak a dolgok egyenest visszafordulni. „Naná hogy azt tettem," felelte nyersen. Megpróbálva nem méregetni a tíz-tonnás bundás szörnyet, ami felfelé nyújtogatta a fejét, hogy rájuk nézzen, olyan fújtatással, ami hátrafújta Huojin soros haját. „Akarod tudni miért?"

„Igazából… jah," vallotta be Sokka, csendre intve Aang-et, mikor a légidomár úgy tűnt, mint aki fel akar robbanni. „Mi vagyunk az Avatár Csapat. Egész Tűz Flottákkal elbírunk, amik utánunk jönnek. Te meg csak egy rendes fickó vagy."

_Avatár Csapat?_ Gondolta Huojin hitetlenkedve. _Visszavonom_. Ez _az, amiért Lee olyan vicsorgós_. „Lehet, hogy csak egy fickó vagyok, de szeretem azt gondolni, hogy jó barát vagyok. Lee az _életét_ kockáztatta, hogy segítsen Toph-nak. A legkevesebb, amit tehettem, hogy biztosítom, hogy egy csapat kölyök ne zúzza apró darabokra a tervét."

„Működött is," vigyorgott Toph.

„_Kölykök?"_ nyikkant Aang és Sokka egy emberként.

„Én _harcos_ vagyok!" tiltakozott Sokka, majdnem váltó hanggal.

„Talán az vagy," szólt Huojin őszintén, „De a kishúgod? És az Avatár?" Megcsóválta fejét. „Aang, van egy _lányom_, aki annyi idős, mint te. Miféle apa lennék, ha hagynám, hogy egy tizenkét-éves fiú egyenesen nekirohanjon a Dai Li-nek?"

Aang úgy meredt rá, mintha lilává változott volna és rossz verseket kezdett volna eregetni. „De… Én vagyok az Avatár."

„Persze. Az alapján, amit mondtak nekem, te vagy a híd mi világunk és a szellemekéi közt," bólintott Huojin. „Szóval te egy igazán, nagyon, _nagyon_ erős idomár vagy. Vettem. De _tizenkét_ éves vagy. Nem tudom kivel kellett eddig összefutnod… nem, igazából, tudok pár emberről, akikkel foglalkoznod kellett, sokat hallottam az Ötök Tanácsáról, nem túl sok jót. De bármely épeszű, felelős szülő? Nem kérnék tőled, hogy mentsd meg a világot. Azon tanakodnának hogyan _rejtsenek_ _el_, hogy legyen esélyed felnőni." Vállat vont. „Gyűlölöm a háborút. De már majd egy évszázada vívjuk. Tudunk még harcolni pár évig, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy végre _abbahagyhatjuk_."

„…De nekem le _kell_ győznöm a Tűz Urát még ennek a nyárnak a vége előtt," mondta Aang nagyon apró hangon. „Roku azt mondta jön Sozin Üstököse."

_Ugye most_ nem _azt mondta, amit gondolok, hogy_ _mondott_. „Mi?" recsegte Huojin.

„Ez egy olyan nagy izé az égben-„ kezdte Sokka.

„Tudom mi az," nyögte ki Huojin. _Bár évtizedek óta nem hallottam róla. Oh, Agni_… „Biztos vagy benne?"

„Olyan biztosak, amennyire csak a szellem-üzenetek halott Avatároktól lehetnek," felelte Sokka gyakorlatiasan. „Tudod mi az? Mi még sose hallottunk róla."

„Fura gyerekkorom volt," mondta Huojin fanyarul. Emlékekbe ásott, amiket egy hatéves gyerek alig értett. „Oh, ez… nem jó."

„Nem jó _hogyan_?" csapott le Toph.

„Tudod mire képes egy vízidomár teliholdkor?" kérdezte Huojin nyersen. „Képzelj el egy tűzidomárt _százszorta_ erősebben."

A kölykök elsápadtak.

_Jah. Valahogy én is el szeretnék ájulni._ „Tudtam, hogy bajt jelentetek," mondta Huojin őszintén, egyenesen Aang-re nézve. „Fogalmam sem volt, hogy ennyire. Van bárki, akiben bíztok, hogy segítsen?" Sokkára pillantott. „Nem a tábornokokról beszélek. Persze, biztonságban tartják Ba Sing Se-t. De ők a _városra_ gondolnak, nem a világra. Hadseregekre és fegyverekre és taktikákra, nem emberekre. Van olyan felnőtt, akiről tudjátok, hogy meghallgatna és segítene? _Segítene_, nem megmondaná mit csináljatok. Mert… hát, én csak egy Őr vagyok, mit tudok én egy háború vívásáról? De dolgozom a kísértet-őrségben. A kamuiy-ket, ismerem. Szóval van egy olyan fura érzésem, hogy a világ megmentése _nem_ _csak_ a háború megállítását jelenti." Vállat vont és visszanézett Aang-re. „Ha te vagy az Avatár, ha te tényleg az a fickó vagy, akinek vissza kéne állítania az egyensúlyt a világba – kiben bízol, hogy segítsen neked véghez vinni?"

Aang nyelt egyet. „…Nem tudom."

„Az apum," mondta Sokka szilárdan. „Ő jó fickó. Nem voltam ott, hogy halljam az egész történetet, de Bato mondott valamit egy Tűz Népe hajóról, ami nem próbált meg foglyokat ejteni-„

_O-ó_, rezzent össze Huojin.

„-Csak kidobáltak mentő-tutajokat és tovább mentek," fejezte be Sokka. „Szóval… ha Tophnak igaza van, és _mindenki_ harcát le kell állítanunk – azt hiszem apám figyelne."

„_Ha_ igazam van?" Toph a szemeit forgatta.

„Hé, még a Föld Rengés bajnoka is elszalaszthat valamit- Várjunk csak egy percet!" Sokka gyanakvó pillantást lövellt Huojin felé. „Már megint feltartóztatsz minket!"

„Mi? Mióta?" kérdezte Huojin meglepetten. És nem kevéssé bosszankodva. „Nem csak a bölény miatt vagytok itt?"

„Nem! A húgom miatt vagyunk!"

„_Mi van_ Katará-val?" _Nem fojtogatjuk meg a kamaszt a zagyvált elsőbbségek miatt_, gondolta Huojin fanyarul. _Oma és Shu a tudója, nekem is volt pár csont-fejű húzásom tizenöt évesen_.

„Bajban van!" erősködött Aang. Mintha kételkedett volna a fiúban. „A Tűz Népe elkapta!"

„Ba Sing Se közepén?" kérdezte Huojin meglepetten. Felemelte kezét, mielőtt kitörhetett volna a tiltakozás. „Elmondjuk a kapitánynak, ő üzenhet a Seregnek, mozgósítunk embereket. Hol? Mikor? Mit tudtok?"

„…Egy látomásban láttam," vallotta be Aang.

Egy pillanatra Huojin csak bámulni tudott. „Oh, a kapitány ezt _imádni_ fogja," felnyögött.

„Nézd, Aang látta amit látott!" vágta oda Sokka dühösen.

„Nem mondtam, hogy nem látta volna," vágott vissza Huojin. „Csak azt mondom, hogy őrültségnek _hangzik_. Én sem hinném el, ha nem láttam volna már néhány igazán furcsa dolgot az évek során." Megrázta magát. „Oké. _Látomás_. Bármilyen részlet? Nevek, helyek… bármi ami megjelölhetné az egyik Gyűrűként? A Falnál? Ba Sing Se nagy hely."

„Zuko az," szólt Sokka gyakorlatiasan. „Katara mostanra már bárhol lehet. Csak keresd a dühös tökfejet a nagy sebhellyel." A bal szeme felé mutatott.

…_Náh. Véletlen egybeesés_. „Bocs, ha tőlem tudjátok meg, de a menekültek és a veteránok közt? Rengeteg embernek vannak sebhelyei," mutatott rá Huojin. _Bár legtöbbjük tudja, hogy jobb ha megmaradnak az Alsó Gyűrűnél. És Amaya azt mondta az Avatár emberei fenn voltak a Felső Gyűrűben._ „Bármi egyéb módja hogyan csípjük meg? Fiatal, öreg, mi? Ki ez a fickó? Nem hittem volna, hogy a Tűz Népéből bárki is be tudna surranni Ba Sing Se-be." _Legalábbis nem anélkül, hogy Amaya kapcsolatai ne tudjanak róla._

„Nem ismered Copfi herceget," horkant fel Sokka. „Egyszer bejutott az Északi Sark közepére."

…_Oh, na ne_. Mert igazán nem volt lehetséges. Nem támadtak Tűz Népe katonák, igaz? És _ismerte_ Lee-t. Sebhelyes és nagy név, persze. Herceg? A kölyök ahhoz közel sem volt elég arrogáns. „Komolynak hangzik," bólintott Huojin. „Már korábban is találkoztál ezzel a fickóval? Hány csapat lesz vele?"

Mindkét fiú meglepettnek tűnt a gondolatra. Jól is tették; ha egy Tűz Népe behatolónak sikerült bejutnia, nagy eséllyel több is volt-

„Valószínűleg csak Bácsika," szólt Toph nyíltan. „Menekültek. Valami olyasmi, hogy Iroh tábornok tönkre vágta az egész Északi Sarki megszállást azzal, hogy megpróbálta megmenteni a Hold Szellemet."

Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, Huojin agyában semmi sem működik. Menekültek… Hold… megszállási flotta….

_Urk._

Nincs mit tenni. Mikor legközelebb a kezei közé kaparintja Lee-t, meg kell _szorongatnia_ a kölyök nyakát. Csak egy kicsit.

_Mintha meg tudnád_, zsörtölődött a gyakorlatiasabb oldala.

Huojin rászólt, hogy fogja be és mély levegőt vett. „Úgy gondoljátok, hogy a _Nyugat Sárkánya_ _Ba Sing Se_-_ben_ van?"

_Hát_. Mondta _hogy nyugalmazott_.

„Ha Zuko itt van? Iroh is a környéken lesz," felelte Sokka praktikusan. „De van egy trükkje, amit még sosem láttunk tűzidomártól, szóval… Toph azt mondja tartotok feljegyzéseket gyógyítókról?"

_Egy gyógyító tűzidomár. Oh, Agni, _tudják_ mit keresnek._

„Vagy egyszerűen csak beszélhetünk Amayával," szólt közbe Aang. „Ő úgy tűnt tudott… valamit a Tűz Népéről-„

„Huojin tudja, hogy Lee Tűz Népi, Tüncimókus," szakította félbe Toph.

Sokka odakapta a fejét. „Azt mondtad senki sem tud beosonni!"

„Nem osont," vont vállat Huojin. „Egy kompon jött úgy egy hónapja, pont mint a többi menekült. Amaya felfogadta és azóta is vele dolgozott. Csendes kölyök. Nem volt vele baj." _Kivéve teázók összezúzását, nemes kölykök megfagyasztását, és azt, hogy betört a Dai Li főhadiszállásra… a hisztérikus nevetés _nem _fog segíteni_. „De már mindkettejük elment. Valaki másnál kell próbálkoznotok." Józan pillantást vetett a kölykökre, gyűlölve azt, hogy amit mond mit fog tenni ezekkel a fiúkkal, akik ilyen… tapasztalatlanok voltak, arról, hogy mit tettek az emberek, hogy hatalmon maradjanak. „Már nincsenek itt. Ahogyan a Wen-ek sem."

„Mi?" kapkodott levegő után Aang.

„Luli és a lányaim még időben kijutottak," mondta Huojin, megpróbálva a gátolt haragot nem engedni beszivárogni a hangjába. Nem volt könnyű. Ezek kölykök voltak, csak _kölykök_… de a fenébe is , hát _nem_ _látták_ mi történt Ba Sing Se-ben? „Ha nem jutottak volna, azt hiszem most nagyon utálnálak titeket." Szándékosan vállat vont. „Így mennek a dolgok errefelé. Ha keresztbe teszel Long Fengnek, csak remélheted, hogy áshatsz egy gödröt, amit behúzhatsz magad után."

„De a Föld Király letartóztatta Long Fenget," tiltakozott Sokka.

„Igen?" vonta fel szemöldökét Huojin. „Kivel?"

A kényelmetlen pillantásokból már tudta. _Szemlátomást apró szavakra kell darabolnom_, vicsorgott Huojin csendesen. „Long Feng uralta a Dai Li-t _húsz évig_. Az utolsó üzenet szerint, amit Amaya kijuttatott, mielőtt felkerült az a spirituális zarándoklatos értesítés az ajtajára… még mindig uralja." Elkapta tekintetét a légidomárról, próbálva nem engedni a hevességének, ami össze akart törni valamit. „Tudod, tudom hogy úgy döntöttek segítenek nektek. Tingzhe. Meixiang. Amaya. Még Lee is – és Lee egy _roncs_ volt az egész zűr miatt. Én tudom miért tették, és azt is tudom, hogy tudták mit kockáztattak. De _elmentek. _Mind elmentek, és ha a Dai Li el nem kapta őket, az életükért futnak." Leporolta kezeit, szándékosan. „Szóval, ha eltűnt személyről szóló jelentést kívántok tenni Katarára, megtehetjük. Jelenteni akarjátok, hogy Tűz Népe behatolók vannak a városban? Azt is megcsináljuk. De hogy ha városi gyógyítókkal akartok beszélni, hogy megtaláljatok egy szökevény tűzidomárt, elolvashatjátok a feljegyzéseinket lenn az őrsön, nyíltan szem előtt, hogy a Dai Li-ban _senki_ se gondolja azt, hogy beszélni _akarna_ veletek."

Szürke szemek szűkültek össze rá. „Azt mondtad segíteni akarsz!"

Pontosan mikor mondtam én ezt, kölyök? „Ahogyan segítettél a Wen-eken?" kérdezte Huojin laposan. „Meixiang beszélt róla Lulinak. Mikor felébresztette a feleségemet és szólt neki, hogy vigye _ki_ a lányokat." Egyenesen Tophra nézett; lehet, hogy az vak volt, de lány jobban olvasott az emberekben, mint sok Őr akivel találkozott. „Tingzhe rengeteg régi titkot ismer a városról. És Lee kemény gyerek." _De ezt már tudtad, nemde? Egész végig tudtad._ „Remélem jól vannak. De a Dai Li… őket még senki nem győzte le."

Aang kezei a légbotját markolták, ahogy tépelődve lesütötte szemeit. Sokka a homlokát ráncolta, felemelt szemekkel, mintha látná valami körvonalát életre lobbanni a láthatáron.

_Hello. Azt hiszem hallottam valaki agyát sebességbe kapcsolni._

„Felejtsd el a gyógyítókat," mondta hirtelen Sokka. „A palotába kell mennünk."

„Nem feledkezhetünk el csak úgy Kataráról!" kiáltott fel Aang.

„Nem is fogunk," felelte a Vízi Törzsi fiú nyersen. „Emlékezz mit mondott Toph; gondolkodj úgy, mint Zuko. El akar kapni téged. Nem fogja bántani, nem ha ő a csali. Felhasználja majd, hogy hozzád jusson – és ez azt jelenti, hogy tudatnia kell velünk hol van. Mikor kioldjuk a csapdáját, _őt_ ejtjük csapdába." Sokka biccentett magának. „És a legjobb mód erre az, hogy biztosítod, hogy mindenki tudja hol vagy. Ha felrázzuk a palotát Dai Li-t huzigálva elő a falakból, két tengeri keselyűt csapunk le egy bumeránggal."

„Igaz!" derült fel Aang. „És ha még mindig Long Fengnek dolgoznak, elmondatjuk vele hova vittek mindenkit!" Leszáguldott a tető szélén, és lelebegett; Sokka homlokon csapta magát és a lépcsők felé indult.

„Tévednek," mondta Huojin halk hangon, mielőtt Toph utána mehetett volna. „Lee nem próbál meg elfogni senkit."

„De Katara tudja hogy néz ki," felelte Toph ugyanolyan halkan. „És _gyűlöli_ őt… és ő tudja ezt. Ha összefutnak, nem hagyja abba, míg az egész város meg nem tudja hol van ő és Bácsika. És _azután_ mi lesz?" Megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem hinném, hogy bántotta. Nem igazán. De a szellemek úgy tűnik nem akarják felhomályosítani Aang-et, hogy hűű, Zuko _igazán nem akar meghalni_.

Viszont pontosan ez történne, ha valaki azt hinné, hogy Lee… hát, az, ami. Micsoda egy _zűr_. „Egy herceg." Huojin megcsóválta a fejét. „Én meg lehordtam… rászóltam, mikor nyavajgott…."

„Boldog volt." Toph fanyarul rávigyorgott. „Tényleg az volt. Kedvel téged." Kezeinek egy felrántása, és kő emelkedett dobogóként, amire rálépett a tetőről. Egy lökés, és visszasüllyedt, engedve őt Appa hátára lépni.

_Egy herceg_. Hunyorítva szemeit a széllökés ellen, ahogy felszálltak, Huojin megvárta, míg agya befejezi a pörgést. Nem csoda, hogy nem tudta hogyan beszéljen normális emberekkel-

„_Mivel fivérem hűsége kétségen felüli, Ozai Tűz Úr eltekintett megjelenésemtől_," visszhangzottak Mushi szavai emlékezetében.

Oké, ez végleg betett. Ha valaha is újra összeakad Mushival? _Csúnyán_ rá kell merednie a fickóra.

_Nem hazudott. Egészen. Egyenesen a penge éléről jött, de nem hinném, hogy valaha is_ hazudott volna-

Még több töredék libbent fel más beszélgetésekből; Agni Kai-okról, és becsületről… és arról, hogy mit is tett a Tűz Ura.

_Lee a Tűz Úr _fia_._

_Oh, Agni. Nem csoda, hogy a kölyök úgy össze volt zavarodva._

És ha ez még nem lett volna elég vacak húzás a szellemektől, az Avatár kis csapatnyi _hőse_ most épp arra készült, hogy város-szerte kutatást indítson Zuko hercegért. Mikor _Lee_ már így is a föld alá tűnt, szó szerint, mert _valami nem volt rendben_.

_Nem, ha rajtam múlik._

Huojin a homlokát ráncolta, a tüzes ösztönzést fontolgatva. Persze, szép és jó gondolni rá. De vajon származna-e valami jó abból, ha szembe vetné magát az Avatárral – a világ úgynevezett egyensúlyával?

_Jah. Akár._

Persze, csak kétszer találkozott a légidomárral, de elég sokat tudott az emberekről. Aang volt a legszelesebb személy, akivel _valaha_ is találkozott, beleértve egy kócos hajú idősebb úriembert, aki meg volt győződve róla, hogy ki tudja képezni a gyíkmadarakat posta szállítására. Ezen felöl úgy tűnt Aang automatikusan feltételezte, hogy az emberek segíteni _fognak_ neki. Nem számít az mibe kerüljön nekik.

_Ami azt jelenti, hogy valószínűleg azt hiszi, hogy ez a probléma meg van oldva. És egyszerűen odalibben a következőhöz_. Huojin sötéten elvigyorodott.

Eltűntnek jelenteni Katará-t? Persze, ezt megtehette. Nagyléptékű embervadászatot kezdeni csak azért, mert egy lepke-agyú gyereknek látomása volt?

_Azt nem hinném._

Lehet, hogy nem ismerte ezt a _Coffi herceget_, akiről Sokka gúnyosan mosolygott. De ismerte _Lee_-t. A félszeg, türelmes, makacs gyógyítót, aki minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy összefoldozza az Alsó Gyűrű részeit. Ugyanazt az Alsó Gyűrűt, ami egy tetovált _ujjnyit_ sem látott az Avatárból, amíg _neki_ szüksége nem lett valamire.

_Követni akarom Lee-t. Nem csak azért, mert _akarom_. Hanem, mert – a fenébe is, mikor kinn vagy az utcán, és eldőlt a kocka, szükséged van valakire, akinek nekivetheted a hátad._

Lehet hogy a világot Aangre kell bíznia. A világ nagy hely volt; kellett lennie határának hogy egy idomár mennyire tudott belekavarni. De hogy rábízzon egy Lim korú fiúra valamit, ami olyan törékeny, mint egy emberi élet?

_Remélem Sokka apja ki tud segíteni Aang. De ő nincs itt, úgyhogy olyasvalamit kell tennem, amit apádnak kellett volna_. Nem-_et_ _kell mondjak_.

Furcsán könnyű szívvel, Huojin lefelé indult a lépcsőn.

* * *

„Ifjú hölgy, hogy került maga ide?"

„Egy rakás haszontalan ember segítségével, How tábornok." A tábornok személyes stratégia szobájának szélein álló katonák kis csapatára pillantva, Katara megtapogatta az inváziós tervet az ingujjában. Komoly arcot vágott, Momo csipogása ellenére a vállán; figyelembe véve, hogy az Ötök Tanácsa csak egy _apró_ kacajjal reagáltak a stratégiai részekre, jobb lesz, ha ezt jól csinálja. Beképzelt, morc, túl-dekorált… Hakoda főnöknek nem volt szüksége díszes fegyverekre és páncélra a harchoz. És ő történetesen még _mosolygott_ is.

_Apu. Annyira hiányzol. Miért kell elmenned?_

Azért távozott, hogy megvédje a törzsét, azzal, hogy segít a Föld Királyságnak a Tűz Népe ellen harcolni. Erősnek kellett lennie. Azt kellett tennie, ami _helyes_. Amit Nagyi és Anyu és a többi asszony tett volna, mikor olyan emberekkel kerültek szembe, akik nem voltak hajlandók látni mi a valódi és mi az őrült. Nem számít tegnap este milyen zavarodottnak érezte magát.

_Meg kell ezt tennem. Jinhai még elég fiatal. Valaki talán úgy dönt majd kedves lesz._

Borzalmas lesz számára. Tudni, hogy elvesztetted az anyád mert őrült volt, és az apád, mert az annyira elveszett a törzse számára, hogy nem tett semmit ellene… borzasztó.

_Amaya _engedélyt_ kér? Miféle őrült hazugság ez?_

Katara magába szívott minden történetet, amije a törzsének a vízidomárokról csak volt; mindent, amire Nagyi és az idősek emlékeztek, elmeséltek és újra elmeséltek a téli tüzek mellett. A vízidomárok a törzset védték. Nem volt szükséges kérdezniük. Milyen főnök mondott volna nekik nemet?

_Amaya megőrült és rángatja őket magával._

Katara elrejtett egy borzongást. Rengeteget hallott erről, bár sosem volt elég szerencsétlen, hogy tanúja is legyen. Általában mindenki _tudta_ ki csúszik el a valóságtól, és ráült, amíg egy gyógyító nem kezelte őket. Vagy megtették… amit meg kellett tenni. De azok magányos őrületek voltak. Csak télen volt, mikor egy család egymagában be lehetett havazva, hogy… rossz dolgok történhettek.

_Borzalmas dolgok_, gondolta Katara zordan. _Borzalmas dolgokat kell tennünk a sajátjainkkal, mert nincs több idomár, aki a Hold áldását adhatná; hogy meggyógyítsa a tél, vagy az éjféli nap által összetört elméket._

Még mindig emlékezett arra a csendes nyári napra, évekkel ezelőtt, mikor egy nem-nevezett nem tért vissza a gyűjtögetésből. Látta a halászatból visszatérő férfiak pillantásait és lehajtott fejeit, elismerve, hogy nem kell… kezelniük a problémát. És végre megértette, hogy Anyu és Nagyi miért erősködtek, hogy ő és Sokka velük gyűjtsön tengeri szilvát távol a többi nőtől. Velük, és két kisgyerekkel, akinek a saját anyjukkal kellett volna lenniük.

Csakhogy nem volt anyjuk. És nem is lett, soha többé.

Azt _soha_ nem fogja megbocsátani a Tűz Népének.

Nem tudta hogyan tudott valaki őrületbe rángatni másokat tavasszal, más emberekkel körülvéve, de Meixiangnak szemlátomást sikerült. Megfenyegetni _őt_ egy késsel? Az Avatár tanárát? Segíteni egy Dai Li-nek? Segíteni a _Tűz Népének_?

_Zuko megérdemli, hogy megőrüljön. Szellemek, ő _már_ őrült. Nézz csak rá! Megkötözni engem azokkal a kalózokkal és megkérni engem, hogy segítsek visszaszerezni a becsületét? Mintha Aang valamiféle prém lett volna , amit elcserélnék Anyu nyakláncáért_?

És most ez. Azula a palotában? Ugyan már. Az egész placc lángokban állna. És ő benne állt, _valószínűleg_ észrevenné. Szóval Zuko vagy hazudott, és Iroh esküdött, hogy nem….

Vagy dolgokat látott. És Shirong vele együtt látta őket. Ami pontosan az volt, ami akkor történt, mikor a sarki tél felfeszegette egy család rémálmait.

_Zuko őrült. De… Iroh megpróbált segíteni_. Katara belegondolt ebbe, és abba, ahogy egy férfi, aki elég idős volt, hogy a nagyapja lehessen úgy sepert félre páncélos tűzidomárokat, mintha hóemberek lettek volna. _Ha Zuko őrületbe rángatja… nem hagyhatjuk, hogy rosszabbodjon_.

„Csak annyit tudok biztosan, hogy volt pár földidomárjuk és sok szemkötőjük," jelentette Katara, megint a pihenj-ben álló körülbelül tucatnyi katonára nézve. „És az ellenségnek dolgoznak. Zuko herceg valahol Ba Sing Se alatt van." Megrezzent. „Valószínűleg a teázóban kéne kezdenünk. A Jázmin Sárkányban. A nagybátyja ott volt."

„A száműzött Tűz Népe herceg? És _Iroh tábornok_?" How szemöldökei felszöktek. „Oma és Shu! Hát mégsem pletykák voltak!"

„Pletykák?" kérdezte Katara meglepetten.

„Hogy egy csapatnyi Tűz Népe kémnek valahogy sikerült bejutnia a Felső Gyűrűbe," jelentette ki a tábornok, ecsetje már sebesen szaladva a papíron, hogy parancsokat adjon egy hirtelen ideges beosztottnak. „Meglepődne mennyi információt képes egy ügyes szabotőr összeszedni egy teázóban. Tudhattuk volna, hogy valami nem stimmel; ügyes teakészítők nem tűnnek fel csak úgy az Alsó Gyűrűből! Azok közül a söpredékek közül, akiket bemosnak a kompok egy sem rendelkezik a szükséges kifinomultsággal… Működjön együtt a Dai Li-vel, vigyen annyi osztagot, amennyit csak bír és kapjanak el minden alkalmazottat. Ha a Nyugat Sárkánya olyan ostoba, hogy nyíltan szem előtt legyen, ne kockáztassanak; ha bármi lehetősége lenne a szökésre, öljék meg." Átnyújtotta a tintás parancsot; a tiszt meghajolt és a katonák fele követte őt kifelé.

„Megölitek?" szólt Katara feszengve. Nem szívlelte az öreg tűzidomárt. Nem bánta volna, ha szilárd kőbe zárva látja. Mondjuk _egy_ _hétre_, hogy valakinek esélye legyen helyre tenni a tökfej unokaöccsével kapcsolatban. De…. „Megpróbálta megmenteni a Holdat, egyszer. Ő… nem teljesen rossz." _Gyógyító_ _vagyok. Talán meg tudom menteni_.

„Halálos," mondta How tábornok laposan. „Ha a Tűz Úr valaha is meggyőzte volna, hogy lépjen újra a harcmezőre, ha valaha is kimászik abból a pangásból, amibe a fia halála juttatta…. Szellemek, az bizony szerencsés veszteség volt a számunkra. _Szeretném_ elkapni Iroh tábornokot élve. Hasznos információforrás lenne. De nem ér meg egy fél hadsereget!"

Egy fél-? Katara rámeredt. „Komolyan beszélsz? Ő csak ez az… ártalmatlan öreg ember…."

„Az az _ártalmatlan öregember_ ostrom alatt tartott minket hatszáz napig," vetette oda How tábornok nyersen. „Még mindig látom a parancsnoki sátrát odakinn, a Külső Falon belül, gúnyolódva velünk…." Felhorkant, szemlátomást elzárva egy dühítő emléket. „Behatolás Kyoshi Harcosokként és összedolgozva a Dai Li-vel, csakugyan!" Lehalkította hangját, bizalmasan. „Persze hogy nyomoztunk. Egy a Föld Király felé irányuló fenyegetést ki kell vizsgálni, forrástól függetlenül. De azok közül az úgynevezett kémek közül az egyik a palotán kívül fekszik a szobáiban gyomorgyulladással, a másik kettő pedig Kyoshi Szigetéről tárgyal őfelségével. Aligha viselkednek halálos szabotőrökként!"

„Hacsak nem nagyon jók," felelte Katara vonakodva. Akár őrült, akár józan, cseppet sem bízott Zuko-ban. De mielőtt Sokka elment volna Kaméleon-öbölbe, azt mondta amit a professzor mondott a stratégiáról és Chin-ről a Hódítóról volt értelme; és ha nem lettek volna a terveik a napfogyatkozásra, tényleg változtatna a dolgokon. „Biztos vagy benne, hogy Long Feng be van zárva? Hogy a Föld Király biztonságban van?"

„Egy fém cellában van," válaszolta a tábornok magabiztosan. „Abból egy idomár sem jut ki." Elsomolyodott. „Bár úgy vélem nem árthat odamenni és kárörvendeni. Talán most végre megtanulja a helyét." Az ajtó felé intett. „Mehetünk?"

* * *

_Senki sincs itt_. Dao-val a vállán, Zuko belopakodta az üres Felső Gyűrűbeli házat, Toph bármilyen nyoma után kutatva. Nem tudta pontosan hogy sikerült Bácsikának kiszednie a címet Katarából, de amit Toph állítólagos leveléről mondott, attól mindkettejük tarkóján égnek állt a haj. Lehet, hogy nem viselkedett úgy, de Toph Bei Fong _úrhölgy_ volt. Egy gazdag és hatalmas kereskedőcsalád leánya; Bácsika jól emlékezett a névre különböző ügyletekből, mikor gyors, de reménytelenül antik hajójuk megint csak javításra szorult. Iroh tábornoknak megvolt a _fennhatósága_, hogy kérvényezzen alkatrészeket és készleteket, de a valóság kicsit trükkösebb volt. Zuko száműzetése és a világ távoli sarkait átfésülő hajó által elszenvedett vészhelyzetek közt… egyszerűbb volt Föld Királysági kereskedőkkel üzletet kötni. Nem a kalapból rántották elő Gaoling-ot, mint lehetséges helyszínt.

Úgyhogy ismerte a felsőbb osztálybeli kereskedőket. És amit Bácsika megtudott arról a levélről, egyszerűen _helytelen_ volt.

_Katara azt mondta a levél Toph-nak volt címezve. De Toph _vak.

Egy tisztes kereskedő hölgy mindig emlékezett az illemszabályokra. A levél megszólításának nem a címzettjéhez kellett volna szólnia, hanem az _olvasójához_.

Az ilyen finom dolgokból szövődtek a klán intrikák, és az összeszűkített szemek a haditeremben, és a halál.

_Tévedhetünk_. Remélem, _hogy tévedünk_. _Még ha ez azt is jelenti hogy otthagytam Shirongot a… a bármi is legyen az, amit a szellemeknek segítettem hogy tegyenek vele, egy hiábavaló hajszáért_.

Bár Amayát is otthagyta Shironggal. Ezért hálásnak kellett lennie, még ha igazán, tényleg farkon akart rúgni valamilyen szellemet, amiért tudtán kívül cinkosává tette.

„Még mindig nem tudom mi történt," vallotta be Amaya korábban a reggelen, aprólékos részletességgel megvizsgálva Shirong chi-jét. „Gyógyítottam már majdnem ugyan ilyen mély sebeket de még nem volt más idomárom, akit a Hold magáénak követelt volna…." A homlokát ráncolta, elgondolkozva. „A haima-jiao sérülése… azt mondtad neki harcoljon?"

„Nem egészen, de…."

Amaya Shirongra pillantott. „És mikor én először érintettem Zuko szellemét vízzel, hogy meggyógyítsam, elfogadta a nagybátyja miatt. A családért."

„Ő vízért nyúlt, én meg tűzért." Az ügynök megcsóválta a fejét, arcára pedig az a fajta zsibbadt döbbenet ült ki, ami túlságosan is ismerős volt Zuko számára. „Azt mondod ezt mi tettük magunkkal?"

„Nem!" robbant Zuko. Megragadta Shirong vállát, kényszerítve, hogy a döbbent szemek az övéibe nézzenek. „Nem kérted ezt! _Én_ sem kértem ezt! Ez nem a te hibád!"

„De nagybátyád kért módot a népetek megmentésére," szólalt meg mellettük Amaya csendesen. „És ő a családod, aki szeret téged… a Hold megválaszolhatta ezt a kérést." Shirongra nézett. „Mire kérted Agni-t?"

Shirong Zuko-ra sandított, aztán félre tekintett. „Valamire amire nem kellett volna."

Zuko elengedte és óvatosan hátrált egy lépést. „Mert tudtad, hogy Tűz Népe vagyok. És már egy évszázada az ellenségeid voltunk." Bólintott, tudva mi tépdeste a férfit. Szellemek, túlságosan is jól tudta. „Tudtad hogy árulás."

„Azt hiszem," felelte Shirong halványan. „De ki élhet a nap nélkül?" Megrázta a fejét. „Évekig átkoztam a nemzeted. De Agni-t magát? Nem. Nem különösebben szívleltem őt, vagy az övéit, igaz… de mégis ott voltál te, megpróbálva helyrehozni azt, amit Long Feng elrontott. És nem tudtam segíteni. _Én_ vagyok Dai Li. Az én felelősségem kellett volna hogy legyen. Úgyhogy… imádkoztam. _Imádkoztam_, hogy megkapd a segítséget, amire szükséged van, mindannyiunk érdekében." Felkacagott, keserűen. „Egész életemben szellemekkel foglalkoztam. Tudhattam volna."

Szívet tépő fájdalom. Zuko hallotta Shirong hangjában, ugyanazon feneketlen fájdalmat, amit ő érzett ráébredve, hogy Azula nem szereti őt, _nem képes_ szeretni őt, nem úgy, ahogy fivérnek és nővérnek törődniük kellett volna egymással….

Nem volt szüksége Amaya józan pillantására, hogy cselekedjen. „Nem sajnálom."

Shirong felnézett, meglepve borongásából.

„Sajnálom, hogy bántottalak," fojtatta Zuko. „Nem akartam, hogy más is… köztesen ragadjon, mint én. Mikor nem tudod biztosan mit cselekedj, vagy szólj, vagy légy következőre. Nem állt szándékomban ezt tenni veled. De megtettem. Rést nyitottam a szellemeknek. Az én felelősségem." Szünetet tartott, és kifújta a levegőt. „És _nem_ sajnálom, hogy megmentettem az életed."

Shirong szólásra nyitotta száját. Habozott. Amayára sandított. „Csak egy hónapig volt nálad?"

„Egyesek pusztításra születnek," mondta Amaya egyszerűen. „Mások megtanulnak építeni és gyógyítani. Nem számít mibe kerül ez nekik." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyikőtök is áruló lenne. De én a vízhez születtem, és most már a családom vagytok. Úgyhogy azt hiszem hagylak titeket kettőtöket ezt kidolgozni."

Shirong nézte, ahogy befordul a sarkon hallótávon kívülre és felsóhajtott.

„Nem vagy áruló," jelentette ki Zuko, mielőtt még a férfi mélyebbre áshatta volna magát a fájdalomban. „Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy bevegyem a várost. Nem akarok kárt okozni a Föld Királyságnak. Bácsika és én _menekültek_ vagyunk." Elsomolyodott. „Ha a Tűz Ura el akar kapni minket, a segítése nem nagyobb árulás lenne?"

„A tűzidomároknak logikusaknak kell lenniük?" kérdezte Shirong ravaszkásan.

„Meglepődnél," felelte Zuko szárazon. „Csak azért mert bele _akarunk_ ugrani egy harcba, még nem jelenti, hogy-„

_Oh._

Zuko lassan kifújta a levegőt. „Napokba telt, míg a dolgok leülepedtek a fejemben," szólt őszintén. „Még mindig meglepődöm egy kicsit, időnként. Neked – gondban vagy a vérmérsékleteddel?"

„Nem," felelte Shirong halkan. „Nem egészen a vérmérséklettel. Felteszem ezért nem jöttem rá korábban, hogy valami nincs rendjén." Kicsit megborzongott. „Úgy éreztem – te mindig ilyen _biztos_ vagy? Ez… szellemek, még csak azt sem tudom hogy írjam le…."

„Eltökéltség," bólintott Zuko megkönnyebbülten. „Ez az amit akarok. Ez az amit _nem fogok_ megtenni. Igen." Felsóhajtott. „Óvatosnak kell lenned mit akarsz. Ez az ami hajt. Táplálék a tűznek. Ha okos vagy, minden nap megállsz és meditálsz. Kitisztítod a zörejt. Tudnod kell mit akarsz és miért akarod. Máskülönben egyenesen leszaladhatsz egy szikláról." Elfintorodott. „Bácsika tudna neked mesélni egy alkalomról, mikor lerohantam egy Tűz Népe blokádot, hogy az Avatárt kergessem."

Shirong rámeredt.

_Néha idióta vagyok_? Mondta ki majdnem Zuko. De Shirong gyötrelme túl nyers volt. Túl ismerős. „Jobb lesz majd," ígérte. „Még mindig te vagy. Csak… kicsit más fókusszal."

„Dühös akarok lenni rád," vallotta be Shirong. „Dühös akarok lenni _valamire_. De olyan ez, mint egy földrengést szidni. Megtörtént. Amit tudok, vége. És ez… furcsán illő, bizonyos módon. Hány életet zúztam szét, Long Feng szolgálatában? Legalább még mindig megvan a saját életem és a saját elmém."

Zuko összerezzent. „Dühösnek is kéne lenned. Én az lettem volna, ha nem lettem volna sokkos. Ha nem… fogtam volna fel…" Nyelt egyet és félre kellett vonnia tekintetét.

„Nem lehetsz te az utód," lehelte Shirong. „Mégis hazudtál Mai-nak."

„Nem," szólt Zuko kimerülten. „Azulának holtan kellek. A Tűz Bölcsek nem ostobák. Rettegnek tőle és Apától… de lenne egy kibúvójuk, ha Ozai Tűz Úr meghalna és ezt ő is tudja. Teljes egészében be kéne bizonyítania egy egész haditanács előtt, hogy vízidomár vagyok, mielőtt abbahagynák a kibújási kísérletet. Sokkal könnyebb egyszerűen megölni engem." Lehajtotta fejét. „Ha megkoronáznának és a vízidomítás kitudódna – és tudod, hogy kitudódna, nem tudod elrejteni az elemedet – az _rosszabb_ lenne, mint hagyni Azulát trónra lépni. Mindenki hozzá csődülne, visszataszítva a _romlott_ száműzöttől." Zuko levegőt vett. „Jobb így. Elvesztettem… amit hittem, hogy akartam. Nem tudom megmenteni a Tűz Népét." Egyenesen Shirong szemébe nézett. „De megmenthetem egy részét. Bácsika tervével, létesíthetünk egy helyet azoknak, akik nem illenek be."

„A terveddel," jelentette ki Shirong. Szelíd hangon, de olyan heves tekintettel, mint a fényes nappal.

„A tervünkkel," ismerte el Zuko. Átgondolta azt amit mondott, és hogy kinek mondta, és fel akarta rúgni magát. „Nem egy újabb Tűz Népe kolónia lesz. Nem ha rajtam múlik."

„Oh?" Shirong felvonta szemöldökét. „Evakuálni szándékozod a Tűz Népe menekülteket."

„És a családjaikat," mondta Zuko szilárdan. „Tingzhe professzor diákjait; már dolgozik azoknak a listáján, akikben bízhatunk. És a Dai Li családokat. _Komolyan_ gondoltam. Azula be akarja venni Ba Sing De-t? Valószínűleg elfoglalja. De nem kell _könnyűvé_ tennünk."

Shirong töprengőnek tűnt. „Azt mondanám, hogy reménytelen idealista vagy amiért azt hiszed, hogy a Föld és Tűz együtt tudna élni, ha nem lenne égbekiáltó bizonyítékom, hogy tudunk. És mégis… soha nem akartam más lenni Kuei Föld Király hű alattvalójánál."

„Szóval mi a legjobb, amit egy hű alattvaló tehet?" kérdezte Zuko józanul. „Vesztett csatát vívni itt? Vagy visszavonulni és átcsoportosulni, hogy amikor Azula távozik, legyen esélye _visszavenni_ a várost?"

Shirong a homlokát ráncolta.

„Szükségem van rád," mondta Zuko egyszerűen. „Ki más fogja kiképezni Mint, ha visszaszerezzük? Dai Li akar lenni. Dai Li-nak is kéne lennie, azt téve amire mindig is szánva voltatok: megvédeni az embereket a kamuiy-k rosszindulatától. Ki más fogja megérteni milyen tépelődött? Földhöz született, Tűz fivérének…. Ugyanabban a zűrben van, mint te. És bántódott, és zavarodott, és… fiatal."

Shirong összeszűkült szemekkel mérte végig. Kőnek támaszkodva hátradőlt, mosoly kísértve végig arcán. „_Tényleg_ olyan vagy, mint a nagybátyád."

Zuko pislogott.

„Mikor a tieitek biztonságára kerül sor, nem harcoltok tisztán."

Zuko elvörösödött. „Egy nagy névnek nemesnek, és jótékonynak és kifogástalanul becsületesnek kell lennie," idézett régi leckéket, „mert a nagy nevek vezetik és védik a klánokat háborúban. És a háború _egyik sem_ ezek közül. A háború _halál_."

Shirong lassan bólintott. „Szóval, ha te lettél volna az Északi Sark parancsnoka…."

„Kiküldeni az Avatárt, hogy fedezzen a levegőből és a vízidomárokkal meglékeltetni a hajókat a vízvonal alatt," felelte Zuko egyszerűen. „Nem tudsz a katapultokkal tüzelni, mikor a hajód _süllyed_."

Shirong rámeredt.

„Egy tutajon voltunk három hétig," szólt Zuko morcul. „Csak annyiszor tudod végigszámolni a tengeri keselyűket."

Amikor is Shirong elkezdett _nevetni_.

_Remélem jól van_, gondolta most Zuko, bekörözve a bejárati szobába, amit ezeddig elkerült. _Azt mondta jól van-_

Karcolódás volt a padlón.

Zuko megdermedt. Végigvizslatta a szobát szemmagasságban. Guggolásba ugrott és újra végigmérte. Lepillantott alig ujjnyira a padlótól, és ugyanazon könnyed, csendes léptekkel lépett, amit az éber őrök elkerülésére használt.

_Nincsenek buktatózsinegek. Már amit látsz. Ne bízd el magad._

Körbejárta a rovátkolt fát, csak annyira, hogy megbizonyosodjon az egymásba fonódó fém-fogak mintájáról. _Doboz-csapda!_

Felnézve látta hova volt erősítve a csiga és az ellensúlyok, a mennyezet közelében. Erőfeszítésbe telt nem megpörkölni a megjelölt gerendákat.

„Él," suttogtatta magával Zuko. „Feltételezned kell, hogy életben van."

Ez volt a leglogikusabb következtetés. Nem ejtettél el egy idomárt egy nagy vas-dobozba, ha _nem_ élve akartad őket. Nem mikor annyi sokkal könnyebb módja volt, hogy véget vessenek egy idomár fenyegetésének… maradandóan.

Lelki szemei előtt Zuko féltucatnyit látott közülük, mind azzal végződve, hogy Toph haloványan és mozdulatlanul feküdt karmazsinban. Olyan _kicsi_ volt….

_Hinned kell, hogy életben van._

Zuko szárazon nyelt egyet, és kényszerítette magát, hogy tanulmányozza a megkarcolódott padlózatot. _Nem friss. Valószínűleg van már néhány napos_.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy Toph megkapta a levelét és egyenesen csapdába sétált, és gondoskodni fog róla, hogy Long Feng ezért _égjen_.

_És Katara még csak észre sem vette_. Kezei ökölbe szorultak, szikrák villódzva életre, mielőtt kioltotta őket. _Miért nem vagyok egyáltalán_ meglepve?

Idő. Idő ellen dolgozott.

_Meg kell találni a tulajt, vagy egy szomszédot_, gondolta Zuko ki- és felcsusszanva a tetőre egy percre gondolkodni. _Valakinek fizetnie kellett kibérelni ezt a helyet. És _valaki_ pokolian dühös lesz amiatt a padló miatt._

Gyorsan kellett lépnie. Kockázatos volt több időt töltenie a felszínen, mint amije volt. A dao olyan körvonalat adott neki, amit Azula nem szabadott hogy felismerjen – de ha elég közel kerülne, ez nem fog számítani. Bár, legalább a Dai Li figyelmen kívül hagyni tűnt. Vagy ez, vagy tényleg nagyon jó munkát végzett ma a lopakodásban.

_Persze. És mekkorák az esélyei annak…. Jaj ne. Agni, kérlek_, ne.

De úgy tűnt, a szellemek a fülükbe dugták izzó kis ujjacskáikat, mert az Avatár bölénye egyenesen a palota felé tartott.

_Az a… az az idióta, Tophnál is vakabb_, őrült-

Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy minden kifehéredjen a dühöngéstől. _Nem engedhette_.

_Lélegezz. Koncentrálj. Gondolj Tophra._

Ami egyszerre segített is, meg nem is. Toph a barátjának tartotta azt a légidomító idiótát. És talán értette az időleges szövetségeket… de egy barát barát volt.

_Nem az én gondom. Ki kell juttatnom a népemet. Ő az _Avatár_. Elbír Azulával._

Csakhogy nem csak Azula lesz. Hanem Azula és a Dai Li. És azok a földidomárok hozzászoktak a spirituális energia elleni harchoz.

_Nem lesz elég. Láttam őt az Avatár állapotban. Még a Dai Li sem lesz elég-_

„_Ha a világ tudomására jutna, hogy a királyi család _megölt_ egy Avatárt…."_

Bácsika hangja, úgy bongva végig emlékezetében mint egy lélekharang. Zuko a kezeibe fogta fejét, és megborzongott.

_Ez egy rossz ötlet. Rosszabb, mint betörni a Pohuai Erődbe. Rosszabb, mint betörni az Északi Sarkra – és _átkozottul_ szerencsés voltál, hogy azt egyáltalán _túlélted_. Ne _csináld_ ezt, _nem_ éri meg-_

Aang meg fogja ölni a húgát.

Egyszerű logika. Azula úgy gondolná lehengerlő ereje van. Talán van is, most az egyszer. És elkötelezte és eltökélte magát, hogy bebizonyítsa ő a méltó trónörökös. Hogy megmutassa képes sikeres lenni, brilliánsan, ahol bátyja csak kudarcot vallott. Ő _megölné_ az Avatárt.

És ha nem, akkor az Avatár ölné meg őt.

„_Báty vagy…."_

Zuko nagyot nyelt. Lehunyta szemeit és visszaemlékezett a jeges tengerről fúvó fagyos szélre és az égő összpontosításra, ami engedte, hogy szembe nézzen egy sarki éjnek csak egy kajakkal, kötéllel és az eszével.

_Először is, találnom kell egy hírnököt. Azután…._

_Sajnálom, Bácsika. Én megpróbáltam._

* * *

Long Feng a homlokát ráncolta rá, ahogy Quan kinyitotta a fémmel burkolt cellát, elnézve mellette az őrökre, akik hangsúlyozottan nem vettek tudomást az egész ügyről. „Nem korai ez egy kicsit? Hacsak a Föld Király nem gondolta át az ítéletét, új bizonyíték alapján."

„Nem egészen," felelte Quan óvakodva. „Uram, okom van azt hinni, hogy ön és őfelsége komoly veszélyben vannak."

„Veszélyben?" Long Feng ráérős kecsességgel lépett ki az üdvözlő sziklára. „A Tűz Népe hercegnő nem működik együtt?"

„Több, mint együttműködik," mondta Quan nyersen, a felszínre vezető folyosón menve. „Igazán átvette az irányítást. Rémisztő és ihlető egyszerre. Nehéz megmagyarázni." Tekintete találkozott azzal a számító zölddel, aggodalmasan. „Uram… azt hiszem a többi ügynök közül néhányan inganak."

„Inganak?" szót Long Feng ravaszkásan, lépésről lépésre mellette.

„Mondtam, hogy nehéz elmagyarázni." Quan a fejét rázta. „Ő… esküdnék rá, hogy nem szellem-érintette. De van _valami_. Nem tetszik, uram. Egyszerűen nem." Habozott, megválogatva szavait. „És épp sikerült megerősítenem információt, amit Shirong egyik korábbi kapcsolatától szereztem. Iroh tábornokot a Tűz Népe árulójának kiáltották ki, és vérdíj van a fején. Zuko herceget _nem_ kiáltották ki árulónak… de az ő fején is vérdíj van." Quan józan pillantást vetett felettesére. „Nem elfogásért járó jutalom, uram. A Tűz Úr azt akarja, hogy _elintézzék_ őket. És Azula hercegnő már tett egy kísérletet."

Long Feng majdnem tétovázott. „Megkísérelte megöletni a saját nagybátyját?" Lehalkította hangját, ahogy követ nyitott felettük, hogy a palotába emelkedjenek. „Körmönfont leányzó."

„Tudom, hogy a Hadi Hírszerzés azt állítja, hogy a Nyugat Sárkányát összeroppantotta a fia halála," mondta Quan készakarva. „De hogy megpróbálta elintézni, és ő szemlátomást képtelen volt a fegyverét visszafordítani ellene… kétségeim vannak afelől, hogy engedjük ezt a személyt továbbra is királyunk közelében maradni."

„Vannak-e," dorombolta egy precíz hang az árnyékokból, arany szemeket villantva meg a hercegnő Dai Li zöld szerelése fölött. „Ejnye, ugyan mik lennének azok?"

* * *

„Katara jól van," nyugtatta meg őket a Föld Király. „Nincs miért aggódnotok."

Sokka végigmérte, és a medvét is, és azon tűnődött, vajon ugyanazon a kontinensen élnek-e. Miközben odakinn volt a Tűz Népe, idebenn a Dai Li, hogy lehetett bárki is jól ebben a városban?

„De a látomásomban… olyan biztos voltam benne, hogy bajban van." Aang megpróbált nem fészkelődni, Sokka látta; ugyanolyan tisztán, mint ahogy azt is, hogy Aang ki akarta csattintani a légrúdját és elrepülni _valahová_.

„Hát, találkozott a Tábornokok Tanácsával, hogy megtervezzék az inváziót," mondta a Föld Király elgondolkozva. „Aztán a tegnap nagy részében távol volt, azt hiszem a barátaitokkal, a Kyoshi Harcosokkal… de az egyik alkalmazottam épp most hozott nekem egy üzenetet How tábornoktól. Azt mondta a csapatai egy részének bekerítő hadműveletet kell végrehajtania, hogy elfoglaljanak egy teázót, és ő és Katara újból ki fogják kérdezni Long Fenget." A fiatal király a homlokát ráncolta, feltolva szemüvegét. „Azon tűnődöm, vajon nincs-e szüksége a tábornoknak egy szabadnapra. Miért kellenének csapatok egy teázó lerohanásához?"

Toph megrezzent.

Sokka megköszörülte a torkát. „Pár Föld Rengetéses cimborád a városban?"

„Nem hinném," felelte Toph ártatlanul. „Egyiküket sem láttam."

„Oh, helyes. Akkor azt hiszem- Miért _csinálod_ ezt mindig?"

Toph rávigyorgott.

A Föld Király kuncogott a keze mögött. „Sehogy sem tudhatná, Sokka. A Jázmin Sárkány csak pár napja nyitott. Legalábbis az üzenet szerint."

És Toph _megint_ megrezzent. Bár Sokka elég biztos volt benne, hogy senki, aki nem ismerte nem vett volna észre semmit. Ilyen módon próbált egy kicsit ártatlanabb, gyámoltalan vak kislánynak látszani.

_Oké. Most már _tudom_, hogy készül valamire._

Ugyanakkor, mikor legutóbb készült valamire az Appa volt, úgyhogy-

„Én megyek benézek Katarára," hadarta Aang. „Csak a biztonság kedvéért." Egy szélfuvallat, és már kinn is volt a masszív ajtókon.

„Oké, ki vele," szólt Sokka komolyan, amint a por leülepedett. „Tudom, hogy úgy érezted magadnak kell visszaszerezned Appát és azt hiszem nem tudom hibáztatni Lee-t, amiért kinn akart maradni Katara jegelő távolságán. De ezúttal segíteni akarok."

„Ismeritek Lee-t?" a Föld Király érdeklődőnek tűnt. Bosco is, enyhén ideges és próbáljunk meg ártatlannak tűnni módon. „Nem, gondolom többezernyi Lee van…."

„Vízidomár, égi bölény kiszöktető, Tűz Népe?" kérdezte Sokka fanyarul. „Azokból valszeg nincs túl sok."

„Tűz Népe?" A király felállt, aggodalmasan. „Az lehetetlen! Amaya soha nem segítené az ellenségeinket. És ha veszélyes lett volna, azt Bosco állati ösztöne megérzi."

„Tényleg? Wow, az menő!" Egy Kyoshi Harcos szaltózott át a termen, alig ujjnyira landolva Sokkától, olyan szélesen mosolyogva, mint Toph. „Nem vártunk vissza ilyen hamar, cukipofi."

„Öhm, nekem igazából már ott van…." A falak megnyíltak és Dai Li özönlött elő, és Sokka nagyot nyelt, még ahogy Toph felemelte ökleit és mögé állt is. „Suki?"

Nehéz volt megmondani a harci festés alatt, de úgy gondolta amaz meglepettnek tűnt. „Ki?"

_Oh, ez nem jó…._

* * *

_A rossz fiúkat egymás ellen fordítani olyan _könnyűnek_ tűnik, mikor Sokka csinálja_! Katara visszavonult le a folyosón, vetődve, a vízzel izzó ívben maga előtt. „De ez _Azula_! Tudnotok kell, hogy a várost akarja a Tűz Népének-„

Egy hullámnyi halálos azúrkék lángolt a feje felé; csak egy sebes víz ostor hárította eléggé, hogy lebukhasson.

_Hogy tud harcolni, mikor idebenn nincs _hely_-!_

Momo felnyikordult, elszárnyalva, hogy egy szél-borzolta tapéta mögé bújjon. Izzadva, a vízidomár elhajított egy borotvaéles gyűrűnyi folyadékot, levágva egy szál fekete hajat. Zuko-val mindig a szabadban harcolt, ahol bőven volt elég hely söprő mozdulatokhoz, amik a vizet fegyverekké formálták. Ahol távol tudta tartani az ijesztő, páncélozott tűzidomárt. A legközelebb mikor valaha is igazán meg kellett küzdenie Zuko-val a Szellem Oázisban volt, és ott….

Azulát nem érdekelték milyen közel voltak a falak. A hercegnő minden szögből képes volt tüzet ütni és rúgni, lángot lőve, ami perzselő forrósággal szelt végig a folyosón.

_El fogja forralni mindenem, amim van. Kell hogy legyen itt több víz valahol… talán egy kút kinn?_

Egy kiáltás, kő rengése; How tábornok földre került, csapdába ejtve a Dai Li ügynök vas láncai és Long Feng kő-gödre által. És vele mozgásképtelen, őrá néztek….

Három az egy ellen nem volt fair. _Rémisztő_ volt.

Kőkesztyű darabkák suhantak el mellette, halálosak, mint a nyilak; Azula lövései egyre _jöttek_-

A függönyök, amikről azt hitte, hogy csak egy újabb tapéta, felcsattantak egy szélrohammal és ott volt Aang. „Katara! Jól vagy! Long Feng nincs a- Whoa!"

Elsomolyodva, Azula lecsapott.

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: A Vízi Törzsnek harcosai vannak. A Tűz Népének és a Föld Királyságának katonái. Az etikában és elfogadható taktikákban a köztük tátongó szakadék olyan széles lehet, mint a Nagy Választó (Great Divide)… amely epizódot érdemes közelebbről szemügyre venni. Ahelyett, hogy összehasonlítanák a jegyzeteiket a két Föld Királysági törzsről, Katara és Sokka mindketten hevesen részrehajlóak azon emberek felé, akik élelmet és szállást adtak nekik. És Katara már egy hónapja Ba Sing Se-ben van, nagymértékben függve olyanoktól, akik, Long Feng utal rá, _bántják_ Aanget azzal, hogy távol tartják tőle Appát. A tudatos össze nem hangzás, plusz emlékeztetők az anyjára az évnek ebben a szakaszában a peremre kell hogy vigyék.

Ha már itt vagyunk, beszéljünk az őrületről… és gonoszságról.

Az első részben, Sokka említi az éjféli-napi őrületet. Ténylegesen, az embereknek roppant nehéz a sarki téllel és nyárral megbirkózniuk. Az átlag személynek viszonylag egyenletes nappali és éjszakai ciklusra van szüksége, hogy egészséges maradjon. A biológiánkba van építve a circadian ritmus formájában (alias, a biológiai óra). Az, akinek az ősei délibb klímából származtak mondjuk Alaszkába költözik, jókora stressznek teszi ki a testét. Súlyosbíthat mindenféle rossz dolgot, mint a szívbetegség és mentális betegség.

Egyes északi emberek, mint az Inuitok (eszkimók), ki tudják kerülni ezt a bizonyos stresszt, mert az _ő_ biológiai órájuk el van törve. Fizikálisan, a hónapokig tartó teljes sötétség és a nyár éjféli napja sokkal kisebb hatással van rájuk.

Mentálisan viszont totál más egy Pandora szelence.

A Wendigo legendája, a félelmetes, valaha ember kannibálé jó okkal ered a Sarkkör környékéről. A _Wendigo_ ugyanolyan érvényes diagnózis volt a Messzi Északon, mint a _róka-őrület_ Japánban, vagy mint a _changeling_ Írországban és Skóciában egészen az 1800asokig.

És a mentális betegségekre való hajlam gyakran családon belül öröklődik.

Ha gondolod, kövesd a logikai láncot. Fred az utcában megölte a szomszédait és megette őket. A legtöbben egyet értenénk, hogy Fred Gonosz. A megoldás, egy világban, ahol nincsenek elmegyógyintézetek, nyilvánvaló: Megölni Fred-et. Probléma megoldva.

Csakhogy tíz, vagy húsz évre rá, Fred _gyerekei_ bekattannak, és szintén kannibálokká válnak. Hoppá.

Most adj össze, oh, úgy pár évszázadnyi megfigyelést és szájhagyományt, miszerint hű, ez _újra és_ _újra_ megtörténik….

A törzsek a túlélésre épülnek, a tépettebb peremen. Soha ne téveszd össze a _törzsi_-t a _kedves_-sel. A törzsek nem engedhetik meg maguknak, hogy kedvesek legyenek.

És így, megszületik a közmegegyezés: _Gonosz embereknek gonosz gyerekeik vannak. Kezeld a problémát. Mielőtt jó emberek halnának meg_.

Zuko nem úgy látja a világot, ahogy a Vízi Törzs teszi. Katara mércéjével mérve, Zuko _tényleg_ őrült.

Érdekes módon ez az Északi Vízi Törzsre kevésbé hat, mint a Délire. A neve ellenére, az Északi Törzs nem lehet olyan közel az Északi Sarkhoz, mint a Déli a délihez. Az Avatár nyitó részeiben a nap sosem nyugszik le, arra utalva, hogy teljes sarki nyár van, mikor még mindig hetekre vannak a (déli félgömb) nyári napfordulójuktól. Az Észak Ostroma talán két hónappal van az északi félgömb téli napfordulója után, és mégis már rendszeresen kel fel nekik a nap, elég hosszan, hogy a Tűz Flotta órákig támadhasson, mielőtt visszavonulnának éjszakára. A vízidomárok mellett az Északi Törzsnek politikája is van, utalva az egyéb nyilvánvaló jóléten kívül, hogy vannak tartalék készleteik; szükséges ütköző, ha megpróbálsz segíteni valakin, aki beteg, ahelyett, hogy halálos erővel megvéded magad.

Katara nem éretlen. Katara _nagyon_ is érett, a törzse mércéjéhez mérten. Az érett nők – és általában a _nők_, nem a férfiak – döntik el a törzs kit tud megmenteni… és kinek kell meghalnia.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Iroh tanulmányozta a napfényben alvó kettőst, fiatalember fogva egy takaróba csavart ifjú hölgyet, és mosolyognia kellett. Még Ba Sing Se legsötétebb órájában is, a remény virágozni tudott. „Jó reggelt, Mai. Min."

A fiú kapta fel fejét először, nem meglepő; de Min alig egy másodpercet töltött a rá való bámulással, mielőtt visszabukott volna, hogy füleljen Mai légzésére-

„Oh," lehelte Iroh, féltérdre esve mellettük, hogy ellenőrizze a pulzusát, és a lázas homlokot. „Oh, Mai. Soha nem kérte volna ő ezt tőled."

„Tudom," suttogta Mai rekedten, karikákkal a szemei alatt, ahogy ránézett. „Ezért tettem." Pislogott. „Tábornok. Nem kéne itt lennie."

„Talán nincs meg unokaöcsém készsége a lopakodásra, de nem láttak meg," biztosította Iroh. Szelíden elmosolyodott. „Most pihenj. A legrosszabbjának vége. Meghűltnek érzed majd magad pár napig, és… törékenynek. De akaratod erős volt és szükséged nagy. Elég volt."

Mai megint pislogott, hirtelen tágra nyílt szemekkel. „Ön…?"

„Máskülönben hogy hagyhattam volna abba Ba Sing Se ostromát? Azulon felégetni kívánta, ha nem adná meg magát." Iroh józan pillantással tekintett Min-re. „Tudom, hogy a válságot egyedül nem élik túl. Adósaid vagyunk. Így hát örömmel közölhetem veled, hogy családod jól van; bár elintézni, hogy Jinhai köszönthesse a napot bizonyos fokú törődést igényel majd. Jól vagy?"

„Én… de… maga…." Dadogott Min. „Én… sajnálom?"

„Jó kezdet," felelte Iroh szárazon. „Szerencsére van némi tapasztalatom a kétségbeesett fiatalemberekkel." Felemelte enyhén feddő ujját. „Ne csináld újra."

„Nem, uram." Min nyelt egyet. „Ön Iroh tábornok?"

„Nyugalmazott," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „Más ember voltam, akkoriban. Remélem most jobb vagyok." A fiatalembernek nyújtott egy darab papírt. „Memorizáld ezeket, semmisítsd meg, és szórd szét a hamvakat. Ezen nevek egyikének képesnek kell lennie kapcsolatba lépned a családoddal, bárhogy is dönts." Mai-ra tekintett. „Ami önt illeti, ifjú hölgy. A kalligráfiája még mindig udvari színvonalú?"

„A szüleim nem fogadnának el egyebet," mondta az egyenletesen.

Ah, szegény lány. Legalább az unokaöccsének meg volt az alkalma, hogy _megüssön_ dolgokat, időnként. „Akkor szüksége lesz új ecsetekre, ha itt marad," biccentett Iroh. „Talán kikérheti Min véleményét bizonyos boltokkal kapcsolatban. Vagy, ha nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Quan ügynök tudná." Vállat vont. „Vagy, persze, Azula egyszerűen rendelhet párat, hogy a palotába hozassák."

Mai lassan bólintott. „Értettem."

„Én nem," mondta Min óvatosan.

Mai halványan elmosolyodott. „Ártatlan vagy. Valahogy aranyos." Felnyúlt, hogy meglendítse amaz hajfonatának a végét. „A tábornok épp az imént azonosított három valószínűsíthető hatalmi központot. Ha úgy döntenék választanék egyet szövetkezni."

„Oh, persze," bólintott Min. A homlokát ráncolta. „Heh?"

„Majd később beszélünk a politikáról," ígérte Mai. Újra Irohra pillantott. „Nem hagyhatom el Ty Lee-t. És ő…."

„Ő talán nem olyan hűséges Azulához, mint hinné," mondta Iroh szelíden. „Mondjuk úgy, nem ön az egyetlen rendszertelenségekkel a családfájában."

Mai felvonta fekete szemöldökét, szemlátomást arra készülve, hogy még kérdezzen-

„Üzenet Mushinak!" szólt egy mézes-mázos hang. Röviden kopogott a bejárati ajtón; aztán egy poros futár, egy Ba Sing Se sok hírnöke közül, dobogott be, még mindig lihegve kicsit a lépcsőktől. „Van itt egy Mushi? Nagyon remélem, hogy jó címre jöttem… hát _helló_, édeském-„

Acél villant Mai ujjai közt. „Őt keresed."

A futár nagyot nyelt, és gyenge vigyorral Iroh felé fordult. „Öh, az unokaöccsének nem volt sok ideje, hogy leírja, úgyhogy… azt mondta a bölény a palota felé tart."

Iroh érezte a világot kicsúszni a lábai alól. _Ne, túl korai, nem vagyunk kész-_

„Oh, és hogy valami ostobán hősieset fog csinálni," biccentett a futár.

Iroh hitetlenkedve a homlokára csapta a kezét.

„Nem," szólt Mai, rettegéssel szegélyezett hangon. „_Nem_ tenné."

„Én viszont valahogy azt gondolom hogy mégis," Min nyelt egyet.

Iroh sóhajtott. És a futárra mosolygott. Aki elsápadt és hátrálni kezdett.

„Bocsásd meg a kellemetlenséget," szólt Iroh udvariasan, nyakon csípve a fickót, mielőtt az kereket oldhatott volna. „De attól tartok figyelem elterelőre lesz szükségem."

* * *

_Kell hogy legyen valami módja annak hogy eltereljük a figyelmét_! Elszántan, Sokka úgy hajította Bumerángot, aminek úgy kellett kinéznie, mint egy közeli tévesztés-

Kacarászva, Ty Lee lebukott előle. És megint felé cigánykerekezett, ahogy kivédte őt, lendülve és piszkálva és megint ugorva ahogy Bumeráng eltalált egy pillért, aztán a falat, aztán még egy pillért, aztán átfütyült a levegőn egyenesen vissza-

Ty Lee megpördült körülötte, ahogy az átsuhogott, úgy flörtölve a borotváló pengével, mint egy gyerek aki nekilendül a nyári szörfnek. „Olyan mintha együtt táncolnánk!"

Szürreális, határozott Sokka. Elkapva Bumerángot és megpróbálva nem túl erősen fülelni a reccsenésekre, ahogy Toph úgy csapott le Dai Li-t, mint sarki kutya egy falka zsizsik-patkány közt. Jobb volt sokuknál, de az volt az érzése, hogy _mindüknél_ nem biztos. _Én csak egy bumerángos_ _fickó vagyok_, gondolta kétségbeesetten. _Nem kértem lökött szellem varázslatot, és a világ megmentését, és ugráló… amolyan gonosz… dilis lányokat_.

Ty Lee-vel harcolni olyan volt, mintha egy rémálommal harcolt volna. Nem a bolondosakkal, amikről Katarának mesélt, ahol a pingvinek énekeltek és a kaja megette az embert. Hanem a bosszantó, komolyakkal, amikben csak próbálta rávenni Aanget, hogy lassítson, lassítson és _figyeljen_….

Toph belehátrált. Szándékosan, a fülelő lábait figyelembe véve. „Ne kezdj nekem táncoló gombákat látni, Szundi!"

„Hé! A kaktusz-lé nem az én hibám volt!" tiltakozott Sokka. „Öhm. Valahogy?"

…Azok a Dai Li _vihogtak_?

_Oh, ez egyszerűen nem fair. A Déli Sarkról jöttem! Növény volt! A növényekben van víz!_

Bár a kaktusz-lé úgy volt víz, ahogy Ty Lee aranyos pici öklei ütések, és az okos ember mindkettőtől távol maradt, mer' itt jött _újból_.

És valahol az egész ütögetés és vetődés és őrült lavinaként repkedő kövek közt a kő halkabban morajlott és torkot köszörültek. „Sajnálom, felség. De adva a helyzetet a tábornokokkal és Azula hercegnővel, biztonságba kell juttassam önt."

„Mi?" kiáltotta a Föld Király. „Tegyél le! Bosco!"

„Grr-yipe!"

Kő fordult át, medvéstül, királyostul és bocsánatkérő Dai Li-vel együtt.

_Ami csak úgy egy tucatot hagy hátra, és Ty Lee-t_, gondolta Sokka, visszasietve, hogy lepattanjon egy pillérről pár pillanattal azelőtt, hogy Ty Lee bökő ujjai keresztezhették volna a vállát. „Ennyit az állati ösztönről. Cserélünk?"

„Persze," csikorogta Toph. „Én veszem Ugri-bugrit, _te_ pedig megállíthatod a köveket a fejeddel!"

Tény. Oh banyek, ez _annyira_ nem volt jó.

_Hol a bánatban van Aang?_

* * *

Átdülöngélve szélfútta függönyökön a palota udvarára, Katara _kinyúlt_ a lyuk felé a földben, amit Aang nyitott rúdja egy csapásával-

_Víz!_

Felhúzott egy hullámot, egyenesen rázúdítva Azulára-

Kék tűz tört elő. A gőz alig tisztult el, mielőtt azúr lángok örvénylő korongjai szelték volna keresztül, a szívére célozva.

_Rajta, vigyorogj csak_, gondolta Katara dacosan, jégfalakkal félrecsúsztatva a tüzet, míg Aang pattant, levegőt lőtt, és földbe ejtett számos Dai Li-t. _Most már a szabadban vagyunk. Legyőzhetünk._

Furcsa. Azulával harcolni rémisztő volt… de _annyival_ jobban érezte magát. Hetekig viselkedett, viselkedett, _viselkedett_ Ba Sing Se-ben; beszorítva a szabályok és mosolyok által, mint egy csermely, amit alázatossá szelídítenek a mezőkre a Belső Falok kívül. Most a hullámok erejét lovagolta, magáét az óceánét….

És senki nem fogja neki azt mondani, hogy _Azula_ nem volt gonosz.

Megsérülhet. Meghalhat. De a családjáért harcolt, és önmagáért. Azula _földre_ fog kerülni.

Oh. És ha már itt tart, akár Ba Sing Se-t is megmentheti. Aztán ő és Aang ráülnek How tábornokra, és elzárják Zuko-t valahová biztos helyre és átbeszélik Iroht az _ő_ oldalukra. Ki mondta, hogy Sokka az egyetlen, aki terveket tudott szőni?

Katara egy repülő kő-kesztyűt sárrá csapott, és az egész katyvaszt visszadobta Azulára. Aki kikerülte… de nem _teljes_ egészében.

Sár fröccsent a valaha makulátlan zöld egyenruhára, és az arany szemek dühösen összeszűkültek.

Katara kiöltötte a nyelvét.

És majdnem elharapta, mikor Azula tüzesen viharos ütéseket és rúgásokat küldött felé. Ez nem lesz könnyű….

De úgy tűnt végre _feldühítette_ a Tűz hercegnőt. És ahogy Pakku mester mondta neki, a düh olyan fegyver, ami az _ellenfeled_ kezében volt, nem a tiedben. Egy vízidomár haraglott, de az az óceán dühe volt; hideg és kegyetlen és könyörtelen, lerántva az ellent. Nem a gyors, forró lángok amiket Zuko-tól látott, ott és már el is tűnve tűzijátékok kavalkádjában-

_Mint a tűz._

_O-ó. Talán ez mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet-_

Azula lendült és perdült, földre csapó sarokkal, hogy egy tűz-hullámot Katara felé lőjön, és nem volt több idő gondolkodni.

* * *

Ha ezek a Hadsereg rendes földidomárai lettek volna, vagy akár a palotaőrség, Toph biztos volt benne, hogy mindet már percekkel ezelőtt lelapította volna. Ahogy azonban a dolgok álltak….

_A Dai Li jók. Nagyon, nagyon jók._

A kő-kesztyűk, a föld-cipők – beleolvadtak a kőbe, amitől a viselőjük inkább érződött földön keresztülmenő hangyáknak, mint embernek. Ami nem állította meg; Toph érzékelte a hangyákat a földben mozogni. De megpróbálni koncentrálni a rezgésekre, amiről az idomítása azt mondta neki, hogy akkorák, míg a feje azt mondta neki, hogy sokkal nagyobbak… ugh. Helyette könnyebb volt azt a földet olvasni, amit idomítottak. Ami azt jelentette, hogy reagál, nem pedig ő lapítja szét őket előbb. Ezt _utálta_.

Ami rosszabb, Sokka kezdett fáradni. Érezte a légzésében, amilyenekké a lépései váltak. És ha Ty Lee lekapcsolja – hát, akkor ennyi volt. Le kell írnia a veszteségeit, és kirángatni magával Szundit mozgó földdel, és remélni, hogy eljutnak Appáig.

Kesztyűk suhantak el mellette lepke-darázsként. Toph felcsapott egy falat, behajlítva ujjait, hogy azt a követ mélyebbre húzza a saját sziklájába. Chi harca chi ellen. Idomítás az idomítás ellen. És jobb volt náluk, ő volt a legjobb. De túl sokan voltak.

_Srácok. Tudom, hogy szeretek magamra vigyázni. De most tényleg nagyon jól jönne egy kis segítség…._

Futó léptek. Ismerősek.

_Na ne!_

Oh yeah. Toph megszállottként vigyorgott; ujjai, öklei és lábai zúzott kő-kesztyűk és oszlopok és szálló kő-pajzsok szimfóniája. Nem látta a lángokat, de érezte a hő csapását, és hallotta a tüzes süvöltést és rémült kiáltásokat az ügynököktől, akiket félresepert valami, ami hajlott és ropogott.

„Te!" nyikkanta Sokka.

„Nem, ne!" Toph érezte, ahogy Sokka hajít, felnyomott egy védőfalat, érezve Bumerángot kőről lepattanni.

Ty Lee kacarászott.

_A levegőben van, nem látom-_

„_Le!"_

Toph elhasalt. Érezte, ahogy Zuko keze lejjebb és arrébb löki, hallotta Ty Lee nyikkanását, Zuko mordulását-

A tűz kialudt.

De Ty Lee a talajon volt, _mindenki_ a talajon volt, és föld-cipők nélkül, hogy leplezzék az izom-rángásokat és légzést a kövektől, _tudta_ hol vannak-

Dobbant és felcsapta karjait, földpillérekkel mindenkit a plafonhoz tűzve. Ujjakat összefog és vág, felfelé és lefelé ívelve, összenövesztve a pilléreket és mennyezetet mint sztalaktitok és sztalagmitok.

Toph leporolta kezeit és elvigyorodott. Ebből senki se jut ki magától.

„Öh, Toph?" szólt Sokka óvatosan, felszedve Bumerángot. „Egy rosszfiút kifelejtettél."

„Nem felejtettem." Toph odasétált, ahol Zuko szitkozódott magában, és csípőre tette ökleit. „Ez _annyira ostoba_ volt!"

„Nem." Zuko összeszorította fogait, szemlátomást elharapva a még csúnyább nyelvezetet. „Taktikus áldozat. Mesteridomár vagy. És ha nem tudsz idomítani, nem látsz." Mélyet lélegzett, erőt vett magán-

És _talpra állt_.

„Te- hogyan- mi?" habogta Sokka.

„Wow." Ty Lee hangja bánatos csodálatot rejtett. „Nem felejtettél el semmit!"

„Hidd el, Ty Lee. Felejthetetlen vagy." Zuko tett egy lépést és felszisszent. „Agni, ez mindig-„ elharapta.

„Hát, nem fájna, ha kitértél vol-„ Ty Lee levegő után kapott. „Oh. Az arcod… Nem tudtam, hogy…."

„Igen, igen, már mind láttuk," mondta Sokka türelmetlenül. „Ti tényleg ismeritek egymást! Hol van Katara?"

„How tábornokkal," felelte Zuko türelmetlenül. „Remélem. Hacsak nem nem hallgatott Bácsikára és nem csinált valami ostobaságot…. Persze hogy ismerjük egymást! A húgommal járt iskolába. Emlékszel a húgomra? Aki nincs száműzve? Aki meg akar ölni téged, engem, Aanget és a fél Föld Királyságot, ha megteheti?" Acél csendült, ahogy Zuko előhúzta pengéit és a pár folyosóval arrébbról jövő őrök kiáltásai felé fordult.

Sokka felnyikkant. Megpróbálta férfias köhögésbe leplezni. „Mióta használnak a tűzidomárok kardokat, ó magasságos és hatalmas köcsögidomár?"

„Mióta állandóan katasztrófákban kötök ki, ahol _nem tudok idomítani_." Zuko hátrahajolt addig, hogy Ty Lee szemébe tudjon nézni. „Hol van, Ty Lee? Hol van Azula?"

Odakinn valami felrobbant.

„…Felejtsd el a kérdést."

* * *

_Az alkalmazkodás eleme, csakugyan_, gondolta Azula önelégült mosollyal a harag álarca alatt, ahogy újra Katarára támadt, hű Dai Li-ji visszatartva az Avatárt. _Jaj ugyanmár. A támadásai egyenesen mintaszerűek._

Ennyit azért meg kell hagyni az ex-tábornoknak és árulónak. Míg Iroh hű katona volt Azulon parancsnoksága alatt, nagy messzeségekre volt hajlandó elmenni, hogy tanulmányozza ellenségeik fennmaradó idomítási stílusait. Összeállított megfigyelései még mindig hasznos taktikai kézikönyvek voltak, amíg figyelmen kívül hagytad a belekevert kulturális szemétről való elmélkedést.

Ennek tetejébe a kis vízidomár még mindig úgy harcolt, mintha Zuko egy kisebb, könnyebb változatával állna szemben. Egy készség nélküli, formák és mozdulatok tökéletes gazdálkodását nélkülöző tűzidomárral, olyan robbanékony temperamentummal, mint a robbanózselé.

_Undorító. De olyannyira hasznos._

Egyszerűen „csússz" meg egy kicsit. Küldj néhány tűzgolyót enyhén félre. És… igen. Katara kezdett támadóvá válni, borotva-éles kör-hullámok vizét hajigálva, ami súrolt hajat és egy ruhaszegélyt, hátra szorítva Azulát.

Pontosan oda ahová Azula akarta.

_A légidomárok pacifisták, kicsi lány. Belegondoltál ebbe? Tudod milyen tőr van a hátadnak és az övének szorítva valahányszor harcoltok?_

Nem, a vízidomár nem tudta. Még csak nem is sejtette. A tűzidomárok ellen való harci stratégiáit a _Zuko_-val való szembenézésekre alapozhatta. És az Avatár sosem habozott harcolni Zuko-val. A mester légidomárok, az ősi tekercsek szerint meg tudták különböztetni az igazat a hazugságoktól….

És az undorító igazság Zuko-ról az volt, hogy soha nem akart megölni senkit.

_Gyenge._

Az Avatár légrúdjának egy csapása egy falba repítette Long Fenget. Csontok törtek.

_Igen!_

Feláldozni egy cserepet, hogy megnyerj mindent; Azula látta a légidomárt összerezzenni a sérüléstől, szürke szemek keresve a fiatal lányt, aki anyáskodott felette-

Hűvösen és számítón Azula Katara víz-ostorának vonalába lépett.

A világ lelassult.

Víz ívelt felé jégszalagokként.

Azula mélyet lélegzett, nyugodtan, mint a szívdobbanás az átvillanás előtt.

A légidomár közelítő halált látott – halált, amit olyasvalaki készült osztani, akit szeretett – és a levegőbe lendült, hogy elszökjön a valóság elől. Hátat fordítva. Csak egy pillanatra.

_Tökéletes._

Lángok lökve ki az ív útjából, Azula szétválasztott yin-t és yang-ot. És hideg tüzet repített.

* * *

„Nem lehet halott," nyelt Sokka miközben futottak, Toph mozgó földje túl gyorsan átjuttatva őket őrökön és Dai Li-n, hogy azok vad csapásoknál többel tudjanak próbálkozni. Lelki szemei előtt még mindig látta azt a csöpp füstölgő alakot lezuhanni. „Nem lehet halott, nem lehet-„

„Toph," szólt Zuko komoran.

„Messze előtted," biccentett a földidomár, szétrántva kezeit, hogy mindannyiukat egy verem-folyosóba pottyantsa, és nem tudta volna _figyelmeztetni_ előtte az embert?

Nem. Nem mindüket. „Zuko!" sziszegte Toph az égnek.

„Figyelem elterelésre lesz szükségetek."

„Mi?" nyikkant Sokka.

„A Dai Li nem olvassa a talajt," mondta neki Toph. „Legalábbis nem olyan jól, mint én. Ha föld alatt megyünk-„

„Egyenesen hozzájuk jutunk és hívjuk Appát," ébredt rá Sokka. „Jó terv." Rámeredt. „Kivéve azt a részt, hogy _Zuko_-ra bízzuk annak a Dilis Kék Tűz figyelemének az elterelését ott!"

„Oh, engem sokkal inkább meg akar ölni, mint titeket." Zuko somolyának keserű volt az éle. „Menni fog."

„Na persze," bólintott Sokka, felmeredve a nyílásra. „Kivéve azt az _apró_ részletet, hogy hű, _nem tudsz idomítani!_" Felhajította kezeit. „Sec-perc alatt meg fog sütni!"

„Megoldja a problémáitokat, nemde?" A somoly nem változott. „Mozogjatok gyorsan."

„_Elment az eszed_?!" követelte Sokka. És Toph miért tűnt ilyennek, szomorúnak és ijedtnek és az ajkát harapdálónak?

Zuko mély levegőt vett és hagyta egy sóhajjal kiszállni, a somolya elhalványulva valamibe, ami… szomorú volt. És elszánt. „Sokka. A húgod nem figyelne, de… ha az Avatár meghal, a népem is meghal. Mert a következő Avatár _Víz Törzse_ lesz."

Hát, jah, úgy hallotta, bár nem gondolt bele, hogy- Oh. _Oh_.

_Az Északi Sark_, ébredt rá Sokka. _Megint totál az lenne. Mindenki tudja, hogy a Tűz Népe gonosz. Nem ismerik Iroht, vagy Jeong Jeongot, vagy azt az öregembert, aki hitt nekem Gaipanban. Ha a Tűz Népe megölte Aanget, megölte az Avatárt, csak egyféleképp lehetne megállítani őket…._

„Én megállítanám őket, Serci," suttogta Toph.

„Tudom, hogy megpróbálnád," mosolygott rá Zuko, haloványan mint egy kísértet. „Mondd meg Bácsikának… mondd meg üzenem neki, hogy vigyázzon rád, oké? Érte." Arca megkeményedett. „Menjetek!"

És Toph elkapta Sokka kezét, és a föld _mozdult_.

„Az a köcsög meg fog itt halni nekünk," lehelte Sokka, ahogy Toph beomlasztotta mögöttük az alagutat és úgy fúrta őket keresztül a talajon, mint a borz-vakondok, akik tanították. „Ő… nincs értelme! Gyűlöli Aanget!"

„Nem, nem gyűlöli." Toph szipogott és felszegte állát. „Az igazat mondta, Sokka. És ezért fogunk visszamenni érte." Nyelt egyet. „Miután elhoztuk Aanget."

„Hogy _mit_ fogu-?" Sokka kapott egy pofányi földet. Kiköpte, és úgy döntött, talán befogja egy percre.

Toph egy köcsög tűzidomárt akart? Rendben. Először elmennek Aangért és Kataráért, _aztán_ hívják Appát és meglátják majd Azula hagyott-e pár darabot, amit összekaparhatnak.

És talán valahol arrafelé, a világ újra értelmet nyer majd.

* * *

_Valamiféle víz-polip? _Tűnődött Zuko áttetsző csápokat látva kicsapni bármely fenyegető Dai Li felé, ahogy Katara védelmezően az elesett Avatár felett meredezett. _Nem ismerem ezt a formát_….

Nem számított. Csak egy formát kellett jól megcsinálnia, pontosan jól – különben semmi sem fog számítani, soha többé.

Ha képes lesz rá. Alig csordogált némi chi, mikor lélegzett, és még amit Amayá-tól tanult a villám-sérülésekről, sem biztos hogy elég lesz….

Zuko tiszta képbe lépett, még mindig kivont kardokkal, és hagyta zengni hangját. „Azula."

Az megrezzent, mintha meglepődött volna. Felé fordult egy félmosollyal, számító arany szemekkel. „Zuko. Milyen illő, hogy itt talállak, diadalunk pillanatában-„

„Úgy érted, a Tűz Ura diadalának pillanatában." Zuko távol tartotta tekintetét a küzdő víztől, és várakozó Dai Li-ról. Ha Bácsikának igaza van, semmi amit mondhat nem téríti el az Azulához hűeket. De az alapján, amit Quan tett, és Bon….

_Néhányuk figyelhet. Talán._

_Húsz yard_. Zuko megállt a leszálló porban. _Elég közel, hogy azt higgye megpróbálom lerohanni. Elég távol, hogy biztos benne meg tud állítani_.

„Apa diadalai a mieink, Zuko. Elvégre, mi az ő _alázatos szolgái_ vagyunk."

Zuko látta annak a kegyetlen somolynak a nyomát és megrázta a fejét. „Ez az egyetlen módja, hogy megtehesd, igaz? Az egyetlen módja, hogy eltűrd egy becsületes egyenruha viselését. Játszadoztál Kuei-jel, ugyanúgy, ahogy a tücsök-egerekkel." Összecsukta dao-ját, a hüvelyébe dugva őket. „Csak a lábaik helyett a reményeiket tépted ki."

Ügynököket látott megfeszülni perifériás látásában, felkészítette magát, hogy mozduljon-

Azula feltartotta kezét, megállítva őket. „Fáradtnak tűnsz, bátyám." Az arany szemeket aggodalom árnyalta. „A menekültként való élet nem lehetett könnyű. De küldetésednek vége. Győztünk. Nálunk az Avatár. Visszakapod a becsületedet és Apa üdvözölni fog téged. Most már pihenhetsz. _Hazajöhetsz_."

Szellemek, de jól ismerte őt. _Tudta_, hogy hazudik. És akkor is hinni akart….

_Mindig emlékezz ki vagy._

_Ideje látni vajon tényleg _képesvagyok_-e mindent felbosszantani_. Zuko levegőt vett és megtévesztően könnyed állásba helyezkedett. „Anya szeretett téged."

Az arany összeszűkült, csak egy pillanatra. „Anya elment, Zuko. Most már Apának kell engedelmeskednünk és a kedvében járnunk. És örülni fog-„

„Megkért, hogy védjelek meg."

Azula elmosolyodott, kedvére téve. „Kissé túl sokat kért, lévén hogy száműztek halál terhe alatt, ha valaha is visszamerészkednél a Tűz Népe vizeire. Oh, várj; _tényleg_ ezt tetted, nemde? És nem értem volt."

„De igen," felelte Zuko egyszerűen. Megpróbálta olvasni a feszültséget a hideg arany szemekben, az állásban, ami szívdobbanás alatt ifjú nemes hölgyből halálosba csaphatott. „Meg akartalak védeni a Tűz Népe és a világ legnagyobb fenyegetésétől." Lélegzetet vett. „Ezért kell hogy megállítsalak."

Azula rámeredt, a hamis aggodalom hidegvérű gyűlöletté sötétülve. „Ellenem szegülsz."

_Tudom._

„Apa ellen szegülsz!"

_Tudom._

„Áruló," lehelte Azula, mérgező öröm csillanásával a szemeiben.

…_Tudom._

Azula felkacagott. Hangosan és gazdagon és-

Kék ropogó íveket szőtt, összecsapva egy villámmá, ami kinyúlt és lecsapott-

Megvakult. Csak egy hullámnyi erő; átcsapva chi-jén, a füleiben dörömbölve, áttaszítva őt nyílt téren, mintha puszta kezeivel tartott volna vissza egy hurrikánt. Tartotta a mintát, lélegezte a mintát, imádkozva, hogy minden amit tanult a villámról képes lesz egyben tartani chi-jét. Imádkozva, hogy Bácsikának igaza legyen, és csak egy jelzésnyi energiára volt szükséged, hogy elvezesd a villámlást….

_Be, le, fel – oh, a fenébe._

Ha túléli hogy újra ezt csinálja, emlékeznie kell, hogy _előbb válasszon célpontot_.

_Agni, kérlek hadd ne öljek meg senkit._

Elengedte.

Villám csapódott, és megízlelte a teljes, abszolút _döbbenetet_ húga arcán. Mielőtt az elhomályosult, és minden elmosódott, és a föld lerántotta.

Ahogy a nap kialudt, megesküdött volna rá, hogy egy lélegzetnyi tüzet hallott.

* * *

_Agni, add hogy éljen_, imádkozott Iroh, félrecsapva az utolsó néhány szédült Dai Li-t közte és aközött a túlságosan is mozdulatlan alak közt. _Két éve, hogy utoljára kioktattam valami ilyen halálos ostobaság miatt. És ez szemlátomást túl régen volt_.

Bár, tisztán taktikai szemszögből, unokaöccse korlátozott lehetőségekkel dolgozott. Azula, a Dai Li és az Avatár mind egy helyen – ez maga volt a katasztrófa receptje. És nem csak a Föld Királyság számára.

A benne lévő tábornok felismerte ezt. De a nagybáty és mostohaapa….

_Hat éve volt, hogy utoljára leteremtettem egy fiatal altisztet. Azt hiszem most nézek elébe._

Sötét humor, hogy elterelje saját figyelmét arról Zuko milyen nagyon mozdulatlan volt. Mozdulatlan, és sápadt; légzés alig, a pulzus pedig úgy verdesett mint hold-molyok szárnya, mikor Iroh megnézte.

És hideg volt. Hideg mint a sokk, hétköznapi lélek számára; túlságosan, túlságosan hideg egy tűzidomárhoz.

_Zuko. Ne._

Törmelék moccant és Quan ügynök felköhögött, szédült döbbenettel nézve körül. Túl rajta Iroh látta Azulát megrezzenni, ügyetlen kézzel érintve azt, ami egy roppant kellemetlen daganat lesz.

_Nem halott_. Iroh sóhajtott. Majdnem mosolyt kísértett, bármilyen keserédes legyen is. _Szóval Lee mégiscsak Víztől született._

Lee talán, de ő nem. „Azt javaslom mozduljon, Quan ügynök," szólt Iroh egyenletes hangon. „Csak egy halállal kívánok ma elbánni." _Bocsáss meg Ursa. Muszáj_.

A Dai Li elsápadt, de kitartott. „Ő Long Feng szövetségese," szólt Quan rekedten. „Sajnálom, tábornok. Nem."

Iroh mély tisztelettel fejet hajtott. „Imádkozom, hogy Long Feng tudja milyen mély tiszteletben részesül, hogy ilyen hűséges emberei vannak." Belélegzett-

Föld omlott össze alatta.

Iroh szorosan markolta Zuko-t, ahogy egy oldalsó földcsuszamlás átrángatta őket a sötétségen. Nem engedte magát pánikba esni, lassan és egyenletesen lélegezve. Ha a földidomár úgy döntött, hogy csapdába ejti őket a föld alatt, a saját lélegzete lehet az egyedüli levegő, amilyük csak lehet….

A föld újra napfényre emelte őket, remegő kő emelt falában, amit Toph kinyújtott kezekkel tartott. „Megvagy!" sikongta.

„Ugye most csak viccelsz!" hebegte Katara, egy apró alakot nyalábolva Appa hátán.

„Higgy nekem, nem viccel," zúgolódott Sokka, segítve Irohnak felrángatni Zuko-t krémszínű és barna bundára. „Később ledobhatjuk őket, oké? Toph, gyerünk!"

Vigyorogva, Toph fellökte magát egy pillérnyi kőre, és átrajzott a bundán, hogy unokaöccse mellé fészkelje magát. „Yip yip!"

„Ack!" Sokka kapaszkodott az életéért, ahogy a bölény felszállt, nem egészen a helyén a masszív nyakon. „Toph!"

„Lemaradsz, elmaradsz, Szundi!" Toph somolya elhalványult, ahogy megmarkolta Zuko kezét. „Hideg. Nem szabadna…."

„Villámot vezetett el," mondta Iroh halkan, ahogy elrepültek meglepett őrök mellett a Külső Falon. Levetve külső kabátját, a megperzselt herceg köré csavarta. „Maradj vele. Segíts melegen tartani." Felpillantott, hogy megkérdje hogy van Aang; amilyen halálosak Azula csapásai általában voltak, nem hitte volna hogy a Vízi Törzs elhozott volna egy holttestet….

_Nem lélegzik._

Katara az ajkába harapott és kioldott egy üvegcsét. Izzó kék víz örvénylett a keze felett, mielőtt az Avatár sebeibe ivódott volna.

_Szellemvíz_. Iroh nem mert moccanni. Aang-nek többre volt szüksége gyógyításnál és nem volt más esély-

A légidomár köhögött és Katarára pislogott. Halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt visszasüppedt volna az eszméletlenségbe a karjaiban.

_Köszönöm, Yue_, imádkozott Iroh őszintén hálásan. _Köszönöm, bátor hölgy_.

Ugyancsak kétségbeesett hazárdírozás volt. De valahogy, unokaöccse _nyert_.

_És most rajtam a sor, hogy küzdjek_, Iroh tudta, gyógyító lángot előhívva. Hőt simítva fagyos húsba és megtépázott szellembe. _Tarts ki, kisöcsém, tarts ki_.

Nem volt sok tüzelőanyag a bölény hátán. Ahogy a délutánba szárnyaltak, Iroh apró lángocskákat húzott elő a szénszilánkokból Zuko tűzfazekában, saját tapasztalatából tudva, hogy unokaöccsének sokkal inkább egyenletes tűzre volt szüksége, semmint intenzívre. Akkor is. Nem volt _elég_. „Nem tiltakoznék, ha letennétek minket, valahol," szólt Iroh szelíden. _Bárhol, amíg ott van menedék és valami amit égethetek._

„Mit szólnál ha egyszerűen lelöknénk?" vicsorgott Katara, vizet vonva elő tömlőjéből, hogy megpróbáljon mégtöbbet begyógyítani Aang égéseiből. De a víz megingott kezei körül, és a gyógyítás izzása halovány volt.

„A hideg-vérű tűz lángviharként pusztít keresztül a test chi-jén," mondta Iroh józanul. „Nem gyógyítható könnyen. Jókora csatát vívtál. Egy gyógyítónak tudnia kell mikor pihenjen, különben megkockáztatja, hogy tovább károsítja betegét."

„_Soha_ nem bántanám Aang-et!" Mindkettejükre csúnya pillantást lövellt, szemlátomást annak előnyeit latolgatva, hogy lelöki őket a bölény hátáról egy víz-ostorral. „Sokka, tedd le Appát, hogy-„

„Nem mennek."

Toph ugyanolyan szorosan markolta a bundát, mint unokaöccsét. „Kisegítettek minket, mi is kisegítjük őket, igaz? Mint a kísértetvárosban-„

„Nem. Ez más." Még mindig a gyeplőt fogva, Sokka feléjük fordult, komor arccal. „Ezúttal? Van valamitek, amire szükségünk van."

Ah. Ez, sajnálatos. „Csak a tűz-gyógyítás legalapjaival bírok," mondta Iroh nyíltan. „Meg tudok gyógyítani zúzódásokat, nem sok egyebet. Nem leszek segítség számotokra."

„De ismered a villámot." A kék tekintet tartotta az övét, eltökélten. „Azt mondtad vissza akarod állítani az egyensúlyt? Aangnek mindenre szüksége van, amit csak el tudsz mondani."

Intelligens fiatalember. Ami jócskán leszűkítette lehetőségeit, hogy elvigye Zuko-t az Avatár közeléből.

„Srácok," kezdte Toph.

„Én meg tudom gyógyítani, Sokka," szólt Katara kemény hangon. „Nincs szükségünk a segítségükre."

„Srácok-„

„Katara. Elhiszem neked. Tényleg. De még csak nem is _láttam_ villámot, míg Kyoshi Szigetére nem értünk! Azt hiszed Yugoda talán látott valaha is?" Sokka megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem kockáztatom Aang életét, mikor van valakink, aki ismeri _itt helyben_."

„Hé! Idióták!" kiáltotta Toph. „Vagy engeditek őket leszállni, vagy megpróbálok úgy földidomítani, hogy nem látok, hogy _landoljunk_." Mély levegőt vett, és nyelt egyet. „Zuko _hideg_."

Katara felhorkant. „Jaj, ugyan, mintha egy tűzidomár me-„

„Kisöcsém beteg," szólt Iroh nyersen. „Nagyon beteg. Kérlek. Tegyetek le minket."

„Hogy mi? De hisz még…." Sokka szemei összeszűkültek, végigmérve őket. „Melegen tartod."

Az igazság működött Tophfal. Katarával nem… de a bátyja kissé hajlandóbbnak tűnt figyelni, az ítélkezés helyett. „Ez az egyetlen esélye," mondta Iroh józanul.

„Bácsika?" Most az egyszer Toph hangja nem hangzott erősnek. „Ezt úgy mondod, mintha Serci…."

„Van esélye," mondta Iroh halkan. „De fára van szükségem. Szénre. Valami ami éghet."

„Azt hittem a tűz a felsőbbrendű elem," vetette oda Katara. „Mert _nincs szükségetek_ semmire magatokon kívül."

„Gyógyításhoz, szükségünk van," szólt Iroh egyszerűen. „Ugyanúgy, ahogy a víz elvon tőled a gyógyításhoz, a tűz elvon tőlünk is. Nincs elég chi, hogy egyszerre létre is hozzon tüzet _és_ gyógyítson is."

„Rendben." Sokka visszafordult, hogy újra elfordítsa Appát, egy égbe szökő erdő felé, és felemelte bumerángját. „Kapásra felkészülni."

A zöld fenyőágak nem tartoztak a legjobb tüzelők közé, de megtették. Melegen tudja tartani Zuko-t, életben tarthatja….

Ám most a Kaméleon Öböl vizei felett voltak, és nem volt ésszerű menekülési lehetőség-

Szénfüst. Érezte.

„Nem hiszem el!" Sokka kiáltása szitokká változtatta a szavakat, ahogy lebámult az utánpótló hajóra a sós vízen. „Hogy jutottak át a büdös merülés mellett?"

_Úgy, hogy odafigyeltek_, gondolta Iroh fanyarul, lekukucskálva az alanti fedélzeten hirtelen sürgő legénységre. A távolság nagy volt, de volt valami ismerős azon a-

Egy ismerős ősz fej fordult feléjük, látcsővel a kézben. _Nem_ esve pánikba, annak az elterjedt híre ellenére, hogy az égi bölény az Avatár jelenlétét jelentette.

Nem pánikolt… de a hajítógépeket készenlétbe hozták, és a hajó maga a menekülés felé készült.

Felállva a bundás hátra, Iroh tűzbe borította az eget.

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: És ez lenne az utolsó nagy egybeesés a szövegkönyvvel. (Megkönnyebbülten összerogy.)

Oké, pár kánon jegyzet: A „Guru" epizód nagy része megtörtént. Aang tényleg elment a Keleti Levegő Templomába Pathik guruhoz, és megpróbálta elsajátítani az Avatár Állapotot a csakrái kinyitásával; itt jött a látomása Kataráról. És Ba Sing Se-ben Tophot fogságba ejtették fejvadászok, akiket a túl-védelmező szülei fizettek le: a hivatalos földidomár tanára Yu mester, és a Föld Rengetés viadal résztvevője Xin Fu. Csak kárukra, Toph tényleg a legjobb földidomár a világon, aki feltalálta a fémidomítást, és valami nagyon megfordította az esélyeket. (Aang és Sokka a városba visszafelé menet találkoztak össze vele. _Ő_ a palotában jött rá, hogy valami csúnyán balul ütött ki.)

Mellesleg, az emberek kíváncsiak voltak a Toph vasat hajlít acél ellen-re. A tény az, hogy az acél nem tisztított vas. Az acél nagyrészt egy vas-szén ötvözet, amiben nyomokban előfordulhatnak más elemek, attól függően mire készítetted. A kard-acélban nagyon érdekes dolgok tudnak lenni. Szóval a Tűz Népe nem fog acélt használni vas helyett a földidomárok miatt; emlékezzünk, Toph az egyetlen, akit bármiféle fémet láttunk idomítani. Ugyanazért használnák az acélt, mint mindenki más – olyan erős és hajlékonysági tulajdonságai vannak, ami a sima vasnak egyszerűen nincs meg.

Egy ponton valaki azon agyalt, hogy Zuko vért idomíthatna, lévén hogy az meleg. Öhm… nem. Tűzidomító forrón, mint a _közel fortyogóan forró_ vizet, persze. Szenzációs irodalmon kívül _igazából_ soha senki vére nem forr fel.

Most, egy megjegyzés, hogy Zuko miért nem ment soha egyszerűen: _„Kedves Ozai Tűz Úr. Utállak. Utálom a küldetésedet. Csatlakozom az Avatárhoz."_

A gyerekek miniatűr embereknek látják a babákat. Tűzidomár vagy sem, az, hogy Azula felgyújt egy nem kívánt babát _nem_ normális viselkedésmód. Adjuk ezt össze azon szövegkönyvbeli hajlamával, hogy állatokat kínozzon és kifogástalan képességével, hogy hazudjon anélkül, hogy megváltozna a pulzusa, vagy a légzése… Azula egy pszichopata.

Ha azt vesszük, hogy Ozai elfogadja és bátorítja viselkedését, és az ő utolsó tervét a Föld Királyság ellen, valószínűleg ő is az.

A szövegkönyv szerint Iroh már legalább a huszas éveiben járt, mikor Ozai megszületett, és el volt háborúban szolgálva Azulon-t. Valószínűsíthető, hogy nem lehetett otthon elég gyakran, vagy elég hosszasan, hogy észrevegye valami drasztikusan nincs rendben az öccsével. Nem amíg túl késő nem lett. A pszichopaták bűbájosak… és _mesterei_ annak hogyan ferdítsék el mások valóságérzetét.

Ami, sajnos sokmindent megmagyaráz Zuko-val kapcsolatban.

Bárki, akivel a Sors olyan masszívan kitol, hogy kapcsolata legyen egy pszichopatával – nem hogy az nevelje – két dologgal távozik: elhajlott morális iránytű, és súlyosan károsodott képesség a valóság tesztelésére. Mindkettőt, ironikus módon, részben a pszichopata pontosan való felfogása okozza: _ez a személy tartja a kezében az életem, és nem érdekli_.

Helyes, helytelen, minden tény és feltevés, ami a valóságot alkotja – a túlélő számára először az ellen lesz tesztelve, hogy _vajon ez életben tart-e engem?_

És nagyon is gyakran, ha nem egyezik azzal, amit a pszichopata akar, a válasz: _nem_.

Az, hogy Zuko három éve kergette az Avatárt a kánon szerint, nem meglepő. Az, hogy Zuko rájött _abbahagyhatja_ – ehhez csont-mély bátorság kellett, legalább annyi, mint Sukinak, amikor szembeszállt Azulával, hogy fedezze Appa szökését. És ami a tiszta, finomítatlan bátorságot illeti, számomra ez Sukit egy fokra emeli Yuya Shiinával, amikor az szembenézett Démonszemű Kyo-val, vagy Abarai Renji al-kapitánnyal, aki megpróbálta lekapcsolni Kuchiki Byakuya kapitányt, hogy megakadályozza Rukia kivégzését.

Ami Katara viselkedését illeti… nem fogja megváltoztatni a véleményét, anélkül nem, hogy megerősítést nem nyer a saját kultúrájából, hogy a véleménye megváltoztatása _nem_ jelenti azt, hogy megőrült. Minden egyéb más túlélés-ellenes lenne.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

A _Suzuran_ utánpótlás szállító hajó megfigyelő fedélzetén állva, Jee kapitány leengedte látcsövét. A tüzes felirat már elhalványult az égen, de fejében még mindig égett.

_Fegyverszünet. Sérült tűzidomárok. Gyerekek._

Nem volt kétséges elméjében ki égette az égbe. Ugyan, milyen más tűzidomár lenne egy égi bölényen?

_Iroh tábornok._

Hivatalosan Iroh az áruló. Ami azt jelentette, hogy parancsai egyértelműek, ahogy a fegyveres erők minden tagja számára. Az árulókat igazság elé kell vinni. Vagy Agni keze által, vagy máséval. És mégis….

_Gyerekek._

„Kapitány!" Sadao hadnagy fészkelődve tisztelgett. „Széngömbök forrók! Tüzelésre kész!"

A teleszkóp összecsusszant Jee kezeiben. „Oltsák el, és biztosítsák a hajítógépeket."

„Uram?"

„Követni a bölényt," parancsolta Jee a fiatal hadnagynak. „Semmi támadó mozdulat."

A hadnagynak elfancsalodott az arca, és nagyot nyelt. „Igen, uram." Lecsüggedt vállakkal indult, hogy kiadja a parancsot. „Oh, szellemek, mind _meghalunk_…."

Jee-nek sikerült nem a kezeibe temetni arcát. Félnótások és balfácánok, az egész legénysége. Ez nem változott, előléptetés avagy sem.

_Legénység _és_ kapitány,_ mutatott rá elméjének egy kritikusabb része. _Ezt ne feledd._

Elég igaz. Ő is bőven kivette a részét a morgolódásból, Zuko herceg parancsait követve. De az igazság az volt, hogy soha nem is került volna a herceg hajójára, ha lett volna elég esze, hogy befogva tartsa a száját… magasabb rangú tisztek közelében.

_Azt hittem egy vakmerő bolond, mindannyiunk életét kockára téve egy légidomár gyerek űzéséért_. Jee megrázta fejét, emlékezve, hogy a hold elsötétült, és egy izzó _valami_ átzúzta magát az inváziós hajóhadon. Agninak hála ők a támadás pereme közelében voltak; teljes gőz hajtotta menekülésüket, míg a legénységből néhányan azok közül, akik Pai Sho-t szoktak játszani a tábornokkal térdre estek és imádkoztak a Holdhoz, hogy fékezze meg bedühödött szeretőjét….

_Vakmerő, igen_, gondolta Jee, felidézve a dühös ifjú herceget. _De nem volt bolond_.

Vakmerő, és halott, amint azt a hajója lángoló roncsai világossá tették. A _hajója_, és ne firtassuk, hogy a _Wani_ Zuko hercegé volt; Jee hónapokig kapitánykodott rajta, és látni őt megtörten ugyanúgy szíven döfte, mint a herceg halála. Nem ezt érdemelték, egyikük sem. Hajó és herceg túléltek mindent, amit csak a világ hozzájuk vághatott, csak hogy becstelen rakparti zsizsik-patkányok kezei által haljanak….

És Zhao még csak felületes kutatást sem rendelt el az elkövetők ellen. A Tűz Úr inváziója volt az első.

_Mily engedelmes tőle_. Jee sötéten elsomolyodott. _Ejnye, hisz egy gyanakvó ember talán még azon is eltűnődhetett, hogy vajon nem _akarta_-e, hogy ne találják meg őket_.

Nos. Ha már a gyanakvó embereknél tartott… Jee leeresztette a létrát a fő-fedélzetre, odasétálva egy karcsú, páncélos alakhoz, aki a hajítógépes személyzettől kicsit távolabb állt, összeszűkült arany szemekkel figyelve egy mítoszokból jött lény röptét. „Teruko hadnagy."

„Uram." A tengerésztiszt vigyázzba állt, egy fürge biccentést hagyva neki.

Jee elrejtett egy mosolyt. Legalább Teruko a magatartása miatt volt itt. Nem az idegei miatt, mint szegény Sadao. „Gyanítom partra szálló osztagra lesz szükségünk, bárhol is szállnak le. Lehetőleg olyan emberekből, akik képesek megőrizni a hidegvérüket tűz alatt. És nem elsőnek tüzelni."

„Nem elsőnek tüzelni szinte a tengerészeti előírások ellen való, uram." Nem mosolygott miközben ezt mondta. De tekintete aggodalmat rejtett, nem tiltakozást. „Nem úgy gondolja hogy a tűzidomárok lesznek az egyedüli civilek?"

„Nem tudom," felelte Jee egyszerűen. „De gyanítom, hogy elsőként tüzelni… nem lenne bölcs dolog." A bölény felé biccentett. „Az odafenn Iroh tábornok."

Elkerekedtek a szemei. „Árulónak kiáltották, uram."

„Az invázió szabotálása miatt. Igen, úgy hallottam," mondta Jee szárazon. „A múltbéli tapasztalatok alapján, viszont, az Avatár egymaga is képes szabotálni tucatnyi jól-megmunkált tervet." Felemelte kezét, mielőtt még az megszólalhatott volna. „Úgy vélem a Nyugat Sárkánya információval bír a felettesemről. Még ha nincs is – lehet hogy áruló, de sosem volt hazug. Vagy bolond. Ha olyan helyzetbe állítja magát, ahol tudja, hogy elkaphatjuk, akkor azok a gyerekek léteznek. És szükségük van a segítségünkre."

„A _nehéz fegyverzetű_ segítségünkre," morogta magában Teruko megfordulva, hogy teljesítse parancsát. És havozott. „Uram. Hónapok óta menekült. Miért lenne információja Kamijyo tengernagyról?"

„Ah. Úgy kellett volna fogalmaznom, a _korábbi_ felettesemről," ismerte el Jee. „Papírmunka és bürokrácia; az Óceán nem tett be minket, de az írnokok és a rizs-számolgatók közt…. Némely parancsnoki láncokat még mindig nem tisztáztak." Ami neki pompásan megfelelt. Jól jött egy kis mozgástér arra az esetre, ha olyan parancsba futsz, amit igazán nem akarsz teljesíteni.

Teruko a homlokát ráncolta, és erőt vett magán. „A herceg halott, uram."

„Tudom," felelte Jee komoran. „Tudni akarom ki keze által." _Hogy akár a világ végéig is de levadászhassam őket._ „Tegye meg az ön által szükségesnek vélt óvintézkedéseket, Hadnagy. Én partra _fogok_ szállni, mikor ők leszállnak."

Bár nem úgy tűnt, mintha a bölény utasai nagyon siettek volna így tenni. A hídon állva Jee-be újra belemart a veszteség fájdalma a fürge kis _Wani_-ért, ahogy a _Suzuran_ egyre jobban leszakadozott. _Suzuran_ gyorsabb volt egyes cirkálóknál, de a _Wani_ tartotta volna a tempót, még ha a bestia friss is lett volna. Egy darabig.

„Vitorlák!" jött az őrszem kiáltása.

_Vízi Törzs_. Jee szétnyitotta látcsövét, hogy a bestiát az egyik fa hajó közelében lássa lebegni. Túlságosan messze volt részletekhez a kék és barna villanásokon kívül, de úgy tűnt jókora karlengetés folyt.

_Valakinek nem tetszik az, amit hall_. Jee mély levegőt vett és elbírált mindent, amit Iroh tábornokról tudott. Áruló vagy sem. „Egyenletes irány. Sebességet csökkents; nem akarok ütközéseket. Máskülönben, követni a bölényt."

„Uram," tiltakozott Sadao hadnagy, „ez a Vízi Törzsi flotta! Hakoda főnök emberei!"

„Tisztában vagyok vele, Hadnagy," mondta Jee egyenletesen. „Tovább haladunk. És nem tüzelünk, hacsak nem lőnek ránk." Tekintete végigsöpört a hídon. „Fegyverszünetet ajánlottak nekünk, hogy segítséget nyújtsunk gyerekeknek a saját nemzetünkből. Nem én szándékozom az lenni, aki megszegi."

Ez kiegyenesítette a gerinceket. Helyes.

_Az Avatár reményt adott neked, hercegem. És te - te pedig célt adtál nekünk kudarcaink tudatán túl. Mert láttunk elbukni, újra és újra… de soha nem adtad meg magad._

Jee kudarcok és elégedetlenkedők legénységével került a Wani fedélzetére. Olyan legénységgel hagyta el, Zhao tengernagy parancsára, ami… nos, még mindig bogaras volt. De adj nekik egy elvégzendő feladatot, és az el lesz végezve.

…Bár nem egyszer kellett kihirdetnie az illő tengerészeti hagyományokat a petárdákkal, polip-tintával, veréb-papagájokkal és a kikötőmester irodájával kapcsolatban. Rossz jel volt, hogy kezdte azzal indítani, hogy _el_ _ne kapjanak_?

Félig-meddig azt várta, hogy elveszíti ezt az acélt, mikor harminctagú legénységét elözönlötte a temérdek újonnan jött, akik a _Suzuran_-hoz kellettek. De kitartottak, hullámtörő a vihar ellen, lecsitítva a dühös és közömbös matrózok és tengerészek új hullámait valamivé, ami… hát, méltóbb volt a Tengerészethez, amit szolgáltak. Még Sadao is lenyugodott, mióta először a fedélzetre lépett. Egy kicsit.

Bár meg nem mondtad volna, ahogy a fiatalember most fészkelődött. „Hadnagy," szólt Jee hivatalosan, „csatlakozna hozzám a megfigyelő fedélzeten?"

„Ah… igen, uram."

Újra kinn a sós levegőn, Jee hagyta magát felsóhajtani. „Rendben van, Hadnagy. Ki vele."

„Uram, ez lehet csapda!" Sadao mögéjük pillantott, mintha átlátna a parancsnoki torony acélján oda, ahol a hírnök-sólymokat tartották. „Nem kéne megvárnunk a flotta többi részét?"

_Olyan fiatal_. „Hadnagy," mondta Jee nyíltan, „pontosan a csapdák felfedése miatt nem vagyunk a flotta többi részével."

„…Uram?"

„Használhatnának egy kuttert is a tapadó-aknák keresésére, de egy kutternek nincs meg egy cirkáló húzása," felelte Jee őszintén. „Hakodánál talán nincsenek vízidomárok az emberei közt, de kitűnő búvárai vannak. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy tiszta csatornákat jelöljünk meg Ba Sing Se megközelítésére, hogy a jövőbeni hajók bántatlanul mehessenek." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Úgy tűnik az okmányaim arra utalnak, hogy megvan bennem a képesség a… kellemetlen meglepetések közti parancsnoksághoz."

„Uram." Sadao hangja nagyon halk volt. „Azt mondja feláldozhatók vagyunk?"

„Ez háború, Hadnagy. Mind feláldozhatóak vagyunk." Jee komolyan tekintett a fiatal tűzidomárra. „El tudom képzelni, hogy Iroh tábornok árulóvá válhatott a Tűz Úrral szemben. A fivérek közti hűség sosem bizonyos, és az alapján amit hallottam, a háborúval kapcsolatos érzései… megváltoztak a fia halála után. De nem hinném, hogy valaha is csapdába csalná saját honfitársait." Szünetet tartott. „Bár a Vízi Törzseknek lehetnek terveik, amiket még nem sejt."

„Igen, uram." Sadao megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, még ha komoran tisztában is volt vele, milyen gyorsan közelednek a fa hajókhoz. „Köszönöm. A magyarázatot."

Jee röviden elmosolyodott. _Olyan fiatal. Agni, segíts nekem kitanítani eléggé, hogy idősebb lehessen_. „Vissza az állomására."

Az őrszemek tartották a saját őrségüket. De Jee úgy is széthúzta teleszkópját, nézve a mozgást a két legközelebbi kék-vitorlás hajón. _Ha harcot akarnak kezdeni, csak annyit kell tenniük, hogy nem mozdulnak…._

Mozogtak. Vonakodva, a vitorlák úgy álltak, hogy befogják a szelet és rést nyissanak a nagyobb fémtörzsnek. Bár a fedélzeten levő harcosok nem tűntek boldognak miatta.

_Lássuk ez hogy játszódik végig._

A nap lassan elmerült. Jee megpróbált nem feszültté válni, túlságosan is tisztában vele, hogy minden tűzidomár érezte magában Agni erejének gyengülését. Ha a Vízi Törzs támadni szándékozott….

Elöl, a bölény leszállt.

„Ne provokáljanak semmit," parancsolta Jee, ahogy a hajó lehorgonyzott. „Ne hagyják, hogy provokálják magukat. Ez egy hasznos lehetőség, hogy információt szerezzünk az ellenségeinkről, és nem akarom, hogy jogos önvédelemnél egyéb félbeszakítsa."

„Azt mondta fegyverszünet alatt állunk, uram," ráncolta a homlokát Tobito kormányos.

„Én tudom, és maga is tudja," felelte Jee fanyarul. „De nem tudom biztosan, hogy ezt a _Vízi_ _Törzs_ is tudja-e."

Ez nevetést váltott ki, a legtöbbekből. Teruko hadnagy nem tréfált. „A folyami gőzös kész, uram."

Jee bólintott. „Sadao hadnagy, átadom a parancsnokságot." _És reméljük, hogy a hajó még mindig egy darabban lesz, mikor visszajövök._

Ami nem volt egészen fair. Sadao nem volt olyan szörnyű.

…Hát, már nem.

Az átkelés rövid volt. Jee fél fülét Teruko halk parancsain tartotta, kiosztva ki marad a gőzösön őrködni és ki száll partra. Tekintetét előre szegezte, kék ruhás harcosok egy kicsi, de feszült tömegére. _Hol van, hol_….

Egy kisebb, ismerős alak kékben tolakodott előre; a fiú, aki az Avatárral volt. Mögötte egy komor-kinézetű harcos kék gyöngyökkel a jobboldali fonataiban… és egy alacsonyabb, vaskosabb, ősz tűzidomár, a Föld Királyság finom zöld ruhájába öltözötten.

_Lefogyott._

Jee halk lélegzetet vett és a palló legvégére lépdelt, épp csak a nedves homok előtt megállva. „Azon az alapon jöttünk, hogy kisegítsünk-„ _ne civileket mondj, a Vízi Törzs nem ismeri azt a státust,_ „-nem harcolókat."

A fiú felhorkant. A gyöngyös harcos enyhe atyai rosszallással pillantott rá, aztán visszanézett Jee-re. „Mondották nekem," felelte egyenletesen. „Valaki kissé kevéssé volt egyértelmű azon, hogy pontosan hogy is működik ez. Vagy miért kéne megbíznunk bármelyikőtökben is, azok után ami az Északi Sarkon történt."

Jee érezte, ahogy az emberei zsörtölődnek a háta mögött, és erőfeszítéssel, de nem jött ki a sodrából. _Gyerekek. Emlékezz a gyerekekre_.

„Nem tudtak Zhao tervéről," szólt Iroh komoran. „Én sem tudtam róla, míg túl késő nem lett. Áruló ember volt, nem ostoba. Tudta, hogy tisztelem a szellemeket; tudta, hogy képes lehettem volna megállítani." Az öreg tábornok megcsóválta fejét. „Dicsőséget hajhászott, és az az őrület majdnem mindünk vesztét okozta."

„Most viccelsz?" követelte a fiú, dühös pillantást vetve Iroh-ra. „Komolyan azt akarod elhitetni velünk, hogy Zhao megpróbálta megölni a _Hold Szellemet_ és ti _nem voltatok_ mind benne?"

„Zhao tengernagy _mit_?" kiáltott fel Jee döbbenten. Hallva ugyanazt a döbbenetet, a mögötte levő páncél-surrogásban. De mégsem – egészen – hitetlenséget. Nem szabadott volna elhinnie. Egyetlen igazi tengerész sem kételkedett benne, hogy szellemek léteztek, de – hogy egy nagy szellemben kárt tehessen emberi kéz? Hogy Zhao egyáltalán _gondolni_ merte, hogy kárt tegyen benne?

_A hold elsötétült. És maga az óceán támadott ránk._

„Nem tudtátok." A fiatalember úgy nézett ki, mintha valaki pofon csapta volna. „De… ennek nincs _értelme_, ti _támadtatok_ minket…."

„Ez igaz," mondta Iroh őszintén. „De ellenségek, vagy sem, Jee kapitány és emberei tengerészek, ahogy ti is. És senki, aki a tenger akarata szerint él és hal, még a Tűz Népéből sem támadná meg a Holdat." Tartotta Jee tekintetét a mélyülő alkonyban-

És térdre hullott. „A sárkányszárnyak oltalmát kérem."

Jee érezte, ahogy a vér kifut az arcából. _Nem gondolhatja komolyan_. „Tábornok. Ezt már senki nem használja. Nem használta senki már vagy _száz éve_."

„Több, mint kétszáz," vallotta be Iroh. „De még mindig törvény. És a régi szokásokat nem árt leporolni időnként, hogy biztosítsuk nincsenek elfeledve."

„Csak azért törvény, mert a Tűz Úrnak nincs szüksége a betiltására!" kiáltotta Jee, túl döbbenten, hogy bosszankodó legyen. „Minden klánnak világos hűségvonalai vannak, egyenesen a Sárkány Trónusig! Az egyedüli módja annak, hogy _bármely_ tűzidomár gyermek oltalmat kérhessen az, ha…." A szavak elhaltak ajkain.

_Az egyedüli módja hogy egy gyermek oltalmat kérhessen, míg a hűsége bizonyossá válik… ha a magához a Sárkány Trónushoz vezető vonalat törte meg._

És ezt csak egyetlen tűzidomár tehette.

„Életben van?" suttogta Jee. „Hogyan? Láttam a hajót… láttuk a robbanást!"

„Szerencse és ügyesség," felelte Iroh súlyosan. „Az ifjú Toph ügyel a tűzre szállásunkon. De mind nagy csatát vívtunk és fáradt vagyok. Segítségre lesz szükségem, hogy esélye lehessen." Szünetet tartott. „És unokaöcsém nem az egyedüli fiatal, akinek segítségre van szüksége. Ha Sokka és Hakoda főnök emberei bíznak önben, hogy segítséget nyújtson."

Jee felvonta szemöldökét, figyelembe véve Iroh szavait, Sokka óvatos, de reménykedő pillantását, Hakoda főnök óvakodó készenlétét….

_Egy tűzidomár gyermek, akit családtagnak tekintenek a Déli Víz Törzsében. Ennek se-_

Sebesen, mint a villám, belécsapott a válasz. Az Avatár bölénye itt volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy az Avatár is itt volt. És formailag…. „Tábornok?"

„Kapitány?" tekintett rá Iroh szelíden.

„Ez az egyik leg-… _kreatívabb_ értelmezése a szabályzatoknak, amit hallottam, mióta az egyik öreg főgépészemet rajtakapták egy toll-boával, egy varacskos-majommal és hat táncoslánnyal." Jee lassan megcsóválta a fejét, és majdnem mosolyogni támadt kedve. _Már megint kezdődik_. „Menedék megadva."

„És ez mit jelent?" Hakoda méricskélő pillantást vetett felé.

„Az Ön és az emberei számára? Fegyverszünetet." Jee Irohra sandított, ahogy az felállt. „Hol van a herceg?"

„Ne válaszold meg." Sokka hüvelykujjával a tábornok felé bökött. „A fegyverszünet rá is vonatkozik?"

_Okos_. Jee a homlokát ráncolta. „Ez nem a te gondod."

„Sajnálatos módon, az." Iroh együttérző pillantást vetett rá. „A barátjukba villám csapott. És nincsenek sokan azok, akik tapasztalattal bírnak az ilyen sérülések kezelésében."

Jee nyugodt arcot vágott, még ahogy fel is gyorsult a szívverése. A legendák szerint az Avatár kapcsolatban állt a szellemekkel. Ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy a fiúba _nem_ fog természetes villám csapni. És ha ez az eset állt fenn….

„Úgyhogy attól tartok Sokka erősködött, hogy unokaöcsém és én itt maradjunk." A tábornok megnyugtatóan a Vízi Törzsi fiúra mosolygott. „Ne aggódj. Még a vihar-verte fát sem vágják ki, ha az csemetét oltalmaz."

„Költészet," nyögte Sokka. „Azt hittem azt Ba Sing Se-ben hagytuk."

„A tábornoknak igaza van, költészet ide vagy oda," mondta Jee szárazon. „Ő az egyedüli klán a herceg számára, aki védelmezi. Ugyanolyan biztonságban van, mint te magad." Az idősebb tűzidomárra nézett, megkönnyebbülve, mikor a férfi a partról a belföld felé indult. „Mit kerestek Ba Sing Se-ben?" _Hogy voltál Ba Sing Se-ben?_ Akarta kérdezni. Mindenki tudta, hogy a Nyugat Sárkánya csodákra volt képes a csatatéren, de legutóbb még neki is egy teljes sereg kellett.

„Rejtekhelyet." Iroh fürgén egy furcsa, háromszögletes menedék felé lépdelt, ami úgy tűnt magából a homokból nőtt ki. „Vagy legalábbis kerestünk. Míg az Avatár össze nem futott bizonyos roppant kellemetlen emberekkel, és be kényszerültünk avatkozni."

„Kényszerültetek?" habogott Sokka. „Hé, soha nem kértük a köcsögidomár felbukkanását!"

„Hadnagy," sóhajtott Jee, nem fordulva hátra.

„Igenis, uram." Teruko hangja csak egy csipetnyi vidámságot hordozott.

„_Au!"_

Inkább meglepetés, mint fájdalom; Jee elrejtett egy somolyt, azon tűnődve, vajon hogy sikerült Terukó-nak fejbe koppintania a fiút. Erre egyenesen tehetsége volt.

„Hé!" és ez egyértelmű meglepetés volt, nem fájdalom. „Te lány vagy!"

_Jaj ne_. Jee megpróbálta elnyomni arca megrezzenését, _pontosan_ tudva mi csöppentette Teruko-t az ő parancsnoki láncába.

„Én," szólt Teruko olyan hangon, ami úgy tört elő az arclemezből, mint a magma," nem vagyok _leány_. Nem vagyok _asszony_. Nem vagyok _tündérkém_. Nem vagyok a kis szivecskéd, aki fókahúst szeletel az igloo konyhájában, kisjeges! Én a _Tűz Flotta tengerészgyalogosa_ vagyok."

Olyan temperamentummal, ami Jee-t túlságosan is egy bizonyos száműzött hercegre emlékeztette. Bár valahogy kételkedett benne, hogy Zuko herceg valaha is felgyújtott volna egy vízparti kocsmát eltávon. „Hadnagy," szólt erélyesen.

„Uram." Még mindig dühösen, de a vonakodó tisztelettel, amit az elmúlt három hónapnyi szolgálat során nyert tőle.

_Megteszi_. Lebukva, Jee követte Iroh-t a homok-falú árnyékba.

_Meleg van idebenn_. Jee füst-fogta levegőt lélegzett be, a forró szénnel izzó, melegített kövekkel teli homokkő kályhával szemezve. Amely kövek közül néhány mozgott, hirtelen; felemelte egy kislány kezének intése, hogy az izzadó, fekete hajú fiatalemberen nyugvó takarók alá fészkelje.

Vékonyabb. Haj. És nyugtalanul ernyedt, ahelyett, hogy büszkén és egyenesen és _dühösen_ állt volna. Ha nem lett volna a sebhely, Jee kételkedett benne, hogy egyáltalán felismerte volna a fiút.

_Hercegem. Mi történt veled?_

Csak remélni tudta, hogy a fiatalember megéli, hogy elmesélhesse.

„Jee kapitány, Hadnagy," szólt Iroh hivatalosan, „ez itt Toph Bei Fong Úrnő, a legnagyszerűbb földidomár, akivel valaha is szerencsém volt találkozni. Roppant becsületes ellenfél volt, és bizalomra méltó ideiglenes szövetségben."

Jee szemöldökei felszöktek, látva a vak szemeket, a homokból formált szállást, a nemtörődöm módot, ahogy tűzforró köveket mozgatott. _Egy becsületes ellenség? Talán mégis van esély ennek a fegyverszünetnek a megtartására._

„Toph, ez itt Jee kapitány, aki a kisöcsém hajóján kapitánykodó hadnagy volt az Északi Sark előtt," folytatta Iroh. „És a tengerészgyalogosa a Hadnagy…?"

Az udvariasan levette az arclemezt. „Teruko, uram."

„Ooo, te vagy az, aki akkora taslit adott Sokkának." Toph elvigyorodott. „Ezt ki kell próbálnom." Kiegyenesedett, komolyabban. „Öt fickót hagytatok odakinn. Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy egyikőjük sem kezd el semmit?"

Teruko-nak tátva maradt a szája. „Honnan-?"

„Hé, _vak_ vagyok. Nem süket." Toph homlokráncolva megérintette a homokos falat. „De jobb lesz ha ráülsz arra a tűzre, nagymenő. Pillanatnyilag Tündérbogár Aang fölött idegeskedik. Én is ott idegeskednék, de _rajta_ nem tudok segíteni. És… itt senki sem…." Nyelt egyet. „Akárhogy is. Ha így felrobbansz a csaj közelében, telitöm jég-késekkel, mielőtt még azt kiálthatnád _fegyverszünet_. _Gyűlöli_ a tűzidomárokat. Utálja az egész Tűz Népét. Frankón."

„Katara az Avatár vízidomár tanára, és Sokka húga," tájékoztatta őket Iroh, leülve az eszméletlen herceg mellé. „Nem ismerem az egész történetét, bár a tény, hogy Hakoda főnök lánya sokmindent tisztáz…. Úgy tűnik egy tűzidomár ölte meg az anyját. Azt javasolnám kerüljék, amikor csak lehet." Lehalkította hangját. „Hogy van?"

„Továbbra is remeg." Toph ellépett a faltól, leguggolva, hogy magát a talajt érezze. „É-és a pulzusa párszor teljesen szabálytalan volt…. Bácsikám, Serci meg fog…?"

_Bácsikám_? Gondolta Jee elhűlve. _Miben sántikált, Tábornok_?

„Megtesszük, amit tehetünk," felelte Iroh józanul. „Eddig túlélte. Ha a napkeltéig tudjuk vinni… ne add fel a reményt." A fiatal lány vállán nyugtatta kezét. „Jó lenne Sokka számára, ha meglátogatnád őt és Aanget. Nagy kockázatot vállalt, azzal hogy rávette apját szállásoljon el két tűzidomárt, és nyújtson békét még többnek."

„Aangért kockáztatja, nem Serciért." Toph újra megérintette a takarókat és láthatóan feltűrte bátorságát. „Bizalmasan kell beszélned ezekkel a fickókkal?"

„Az is segítene," ismerte be Iroh. „Köszönöm Toph. A segítséged nélkül kisöcsém sokkal közelebb lenne a peremhez."

„Felfogott nekem egy ütést _Ty Lee_-től. Tartoznom kéne neki. Sokkal." Felállt, szenvedélyes arccal. „De nem teszem. Mondd ezt meg neki, Bácsika. Mondd meg neki, a barátok nem tartoznak egymásnak."

Lassan, Iroh elmosolyodott. „Bármikor szívesen látunk. Akár úgy döntesz használod-e az ajtót, akár nem."

Toph elsomolyodott. „Nekem bejön."

Összecsapta kezeit és eltűnt a homokban.

„Roppant üdítő ifjú hölgy," jegyezte meg Iroh, kezével a herceg homlokán. Visszahúzta, és mindkét kezével a tűz felé nyúlt. „Javaslom figyeljék közelről. De ne próbálják meg magukban gyógyító jelenléte nélkül. Az energia áramlása nagyon veszélyes lehet olyan tűzidomár számára akit a klasszikus technikákban képeztek."

„Klasszikus technikák?" Jee a homlokát ráncolta, és Teruko óvatosan üres arcából tudta, hogy amaz is ugyanolyan zavarodott. „Csak egy tűzidomítási stílus van."

„Hivatalosan ez így is van. De úgy tűnik Ursa Úrnő ismert egy másikat." Fanyar mosollyal, Iroh lángot gyűjtött össze-

A fény megváltozott, pislákoló vörös és sárga arany-pettyes zöld nyári táncává csillámlott, napfényként borítva be a tábornok kezeit.

„Tábornok," szólt Jee feszengve, „_mi_ ez?"

„Kegyetlen irónia," felelte Iroh csendesen. „Az egyetlen tűzidomár akiről tudom, hogy igazán elsajátította ezt a technikát az, akinek leginkább szüksége van a segítségére." Egy pillantást vetett mindkettejükre. „Ez a láng nem öl. _Gyógyít_."

Jee érezte, ahogy tátva marad a szája, a teljes lehetetlenségtől megszédült a feje. A tábornok mégis mozgott, smaragd lángot simítva végig izzadó bőrön-

Még lázasan is, a herceg belesimult, kevésbé szaggatottan lélegezve.

Iroh még pár pillanatig dolgozott rajta, aztán egy sóhajjal elengedte a lángokat. „Nem tudok mély sérüléseket meggyógyítani, nem úgy mint unokaöcsém. Így úgy vélem a legjobb út, ha tartalékolom az erőm, hogy apránként segíthessek rajta, mikor elbotlik." Állkapcsa megfeszült, ujjai csendes öklökké szorultak. „Imádkozom, hogy a helyes döntést hozzam."

„Tűz… ami gyógyít?" Tágra nyílt szemekkel, Teruko levette sisakját; ahogy minden tanítvány tette volna egy mester előtt, akinek bölcsességét kutatták. „A herceg tud _gyógyítani_?"

„Egész jó benne." Iroh csendes, büszke mosollyal ajándékozta meg őket.

Teruko kapitánya felé fordult, még mindig tágra nyílt és csodálkozó szemekkel. „Uram-„

„A Tűz Népének szüksége van erre a technikára, kétségbeesetten. Igen." Jee le nem vette szemét a tábornokról. „De nem ilyen egyszerű, ugye?"

„Nem," hagyta meg Iroh. „Nem az." Tartotta Jee tekintetét. „Már kitalálta unokaöcsém a kihez való hűségét törte meg."

Jee bólintott. _És mi hajthatta a herceget erre, mikor még az az Agni Kai és három évnyi hasztalan keresés sem tette ezt…. Agni, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tudni akarom_.

„A népünkért tette," mondta Iroh egyenletes hangon. „Unokaöcsém és én… sok mindent láttunk. Az Óceán cselekedetei az Északi Sarkon nem egyediek. Más szellemek is közbeavatkoztak világunkkal. Sokkal finomabb módokon, de amik végső soron sokkal károsabbak lehetnek." Szünetet tartott, szavait latolgatva. „Nem hiszem, hogy a Tűz Népe megnyeri ezt a háborút. Úgy vélem, az elkövetkező néhány hónapban, vagy évben… veszíteni fogunk. Csúnyán. És az a veszteség olyan borzalmakat szabadít majd el, amilyet még a Légi Nomádok meggyilkolása sem zúdított világunkra."

„Nem fogunk veszíteni," kezdte Teruko hevesen.

„Hadnagy. A tábornok évtizedekig egyik fő stratégánk volt. Szeretném meghallgatni a helyzetről alkotott nézeteit. Legyenek pontosak vagy sem." Jee Iroht vizslatta. „Szóval úgy döntött, hogy szövetkezik az Avatár erőivel?" Nem a legtisztességesebb pozíció, nem. De érthető, egy klántalan ember részéről, aki kétségbeesetten próbálta védeni egyetlen szövetséges rokonát.

„Nem!" Iroh keresztülvágott kezével, hőt remegtetve. „Az Avatárt olyan tanács veszi körül, amely a népünk ellen fordítja őt. Toph talán képes lesz némi józanságot verni a fiúba, de ha itt vagyunk, Katara semmiért sem fog leállni, hogy ne töltse meg a füleit az irántunk való gyűlölettel. És a légidomár rá hallgat, mindenki más felett. Nem. Csak addig maradunk, míg Zuko herceg elég jól nem lesz az utazáshoz és Aang Avatárt elindítottuk a gyógyulás ösvényén." Ekkor elmosolyodott, mint egy macska-bagoly, aki épp egy mit sem sejtő mezei pocokra készül lecsapni. „Amint elmentünk… kisöcsémnek van egy terve."

„Egy terv," mondta Jee kétkedően.

„Nagyon is jó tervnek tartom," felelte Iroh megfontoltan. „Bár közbejött néhány komplikáció, amikre nem számítottam."

„Azula hercegnő?" kérdezte Jee szárazon.

„Ő egy lenne közülük, igen."

„Azula hercegnő?" Teruko majdnem felkiáltott.

„Korlátozott számú egyén képes villámot idomítani," tájékoztatta Jee. „Ozai Tűz Úr sosem hagyta el a Tűz Népét, kétlem hogy a tábornok tette volna, Jeong Jeongot utoljára fél kontinenssel arrébb látták… és figyelembe véve amit a villámról tudok, nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Zuko herceg képes lenne rá."

„Nem, nem az. Még nem." Iroh komornak tűnt. „Lesújtott az Avatárra, aztán…." Megérintette a fekete hajat. „Kétszer sújtott le rá. Az elsőt, hónapokkal ezelőtt, eltérítettem. Ezt… sikerült magának végigvinni a formát. Hogy hogyan, alig tudom elképzelni. Toph azt mondja Ty Lee percekkel előtte ütötte meg, és míg tudom, hogy unokaöcsém gyakorolta a chi-blokkok elől való kitérést…." Kezei ökölbe szorultak. „Ezen második alkalommal a szemem láttára próbálta levágni. _Nem_ lesz harmadik."

„Uram." Teruko rideg volt. „A hercegnő Sozin Tűz Úr véréből való, nagy hősünkéből. Soha nem tenne olyan becstelen dolgot, mint a trónörökös megtámadása."

„Hacsak nem ez a Tűz Úr akarata," szólt Jee súlyosan. Ijesztő, hogy a kötelesség szilárd talaja milyen hamar válhat tavi jéggé a láb alatt. „Nem szabadott volna visszajönnie, ugye?"

Lassan, Iroh megrázta a fejét. „Tudom, hogy sokat kérek."

„Ha életben marad?" Jee puhán sóhajtott. „Mindent."

„Ha életben marad," ismerte el Iroh.

Jee fejet hajtott, nyugalomra törekedve. „Teruko hadnagy. Hajlandó lenne segíteni a herceg nagybátyjának?"

Teruko pislogott. „Hát persze, uram." A tábornokot vizslatta. „Egy ilyen komoly vádat meg kell vizsgálni. Még ha nem is lehet elfogadni egy… kétes forrást."

„Nagyon bölcs," bólintott Iroh. „Örülök, hogy rendelkezésemre áll." Felvonta szemöldökét. „És ön, Kapitány?"

„Vissza kell tartanom mindkét oldalt egymás megölésétől," szólt Jee szárazon. „Hoztunk tüzelőt. Gondoskodom róla, hogy Teruko hadnagyhoz jusson." Fejet hajtott. „Sok szerencsét."

Valahogy, mikor Jee kilépett a földidomár szállásából, nem lepődött meg, hogy Sokkát és Hakoda főnököt a épphogy csak a tengerészek fenyegetéshatárán kívül találta. „Mi baj van vele?" kérdezte Sokka nyersen.

_Mesélni egy Vízi Törzsi fiúnak a hűségek töréséről? Nem hinném_. „Nem a te gondod," felelte Jee egyenletes hangon.

„Az, ha fertőző!"

Jee pislogott. „Nem," mondta végül. „Ez egy… sérülés."

Sokka keresztbe tette karjait, szemlátomást nem véve meg. „Azula Aanget is eltalálta, és _ő_ nem fagyos."

„Mily szerencsés neki," mondta Jee szárazon. A főnökre emelte tekintetét. „Hoztunk égési gyógyszereket." Elvégre ez volt a leggyakoribb sérülés a fiatal tűzidomároknál. „Átszállíthatjuk önöknek, míg megtárgyaljuk a feltételeket?"

Fontolóra véve őt, és a szállást, és ki tudja még mit… Hakoda bólintott.

* * *

„Ez," mondta Sokka tompán, „kell legyen életem egyik legfurább napjának. És Aang körül lógva? Higgyétek el, ez már mond valamit."

Apja sátrának hosszában járt fel-alá gyenge lámpás-fényben, túlságosan is tisztában Bato elnéző mosolyának. Aang a gyógyítói sátorban volt, ahol Katara fontoskodott felette. Toph körülötte lógott, hogy fészkelődjön, és olyanná formálja a homokot, amilyenre Katarának csak szüksége lehet, mint a szilárd, _száraz_ ágy, amit már felemelt Aang derékalja alá. És az éjben odakinn egy _Tűz Flotta hajó_ horgonyzott, aminek féltucatnyi tengerésze Iroht és Zuko-t őrizte. _Udvariasan_.

Oh. És az egyik arc egy tűzidomár koponya-maszkja alatt egy _lány_ volt. Vagy, talán nem is egy. Honnan a bánatból tudhatta volna? Soha nem nézte. A lányok nem harcoltak, azt mindenki tudta a Déli Víz Törzsében….

Csakhogy az emberek Kyoshi Szigetén nem tudták. Mai és Ty Lee és Azula meg aztán pláne nem. És Toph – öcsém, inkább ne is menjünk bele.

Yep. Legfurább nap. Valaha is.

„Meggondoltad magad amibe belebeszéltél?" Hakoda aggodalmas homlokráncolással állt eszeveszett járkálásának ösvényén kívül.

„Harmadszor és negyedszer is," vallotta be Sokka. „Nem tudom, Apu. Iroh… hát, ő okésnak tűnik. Toph megbízik benne, és rengeteg alkalommal? Igaza van az emberekről. De erről a Jee kapitányról csak annyit tudok, hogy valaha Zuko hajóján volt."

„Hmm." Hakoda fontolóra vette ezt.

„De nem ez a része a furcsa!" tiltakozott Sokka.

„Szóval akkor mi a furcsa része?" kuncogott Bato.

_Hogyan mondjam anélkül, hogy őrültnek hangzanék_? Gondolkodott Sokka kétségbeesetten. Nyelt egyet és apja szemébe nézett. „Én valahogy… azon tűnődtem, hogy… lehet hogy nem is Zuko az igazi rosszfiú."

„A _Tűz Népe_ herceg?" kérdezte Bato hitetlenkedve.

_Oh, _tudtam_, hogy ez rossz ötlet…._

„Ugyanazon fiatalember," mutatott rá Hakoda, „aki szemlátomást az életét tette kockára Sokkáért és a többiekért." Fiára bólintott. „Mondd el nekem."

Sokka a kezeit lengette. „Csak – mondj el nekem valamit előbb. Nem ismerem a Tűz Népét, de te talán igen… Ha Zuko meghal. És a Tűz Úr meghal. Ki kapja meg a munkát? Ki lesz… főnök?"

„Az Azula hercegnő lenne," felelte Hakoda.

„És – ennyi?" tört ki Sokka. „Nincs vének tanácsa? Se asszonyok, akik fejbe kólintsák a férjeiket, hogy a fickó, akit választani gondoltak nem hallgat a feleségére – vagy igen, de az nem tud eleget a jó gyűjtögetési időszakokról, meg kisbabákról, meg mindenről? Csak, bumm, ennyi?"

„Őrület, mi?" vont vállat Bato.

„Nem ez az egész történet," mondta Hakoda elgondolkozva. „A Föld Királysági szövetségeseink szerint, mindenki azt várta hogy Azulon Tűz Úr a végakaratában Iroh herceget nevezi majd meg utódjának. De Azulon kifejezetten Ozai-t nevezte meg. Valami Iroh Ba Sing Se-i kudarcával kapcsolatban, és hogy nem az a fia volt, aki a Tűz Népét további dicsőségre vezetné." A szemeit forgatta. „Ami úgy tűnik azt jelenti, hogy még több ártatlan falut égetnek földig."

„Szóval… Toph-nak igaza lehet." Sokka nagyot nyelt. „Oh öregem, ha igaza van…."

„Igaza mivel kapcsolatosan?" vonta fel kíváncsian szemöldökét Hakoda.

Sokka az égnek dobta kezeit, épp azon, hogy kibetűzze az egész, frusztráló múlt hét-

_Várjunk csak egy pillanatra. Gondolkodj el ezen. Csináld jól._

Sokka az ajkait harapdálta, aztán végül felsóhajtott. „Az első dolog, amit Zuko-ról tudnotok kell, hogy nem adja fel. Soha."

„A tűzidomárok elszántak," bólintott Bato.

„Megnézem a te elszántadat és emelem egy olyan fickóval, aki betört az Északi Sark közepére, éjjel, átharcolta magát Katarán _teliholdkor_, megkötözte az Avatárt, elcipelte Aanget ki egy dühöngő hóviharba, menedéket talált a _semmi közepén_, és még mindig életben volt, mikor elkaptuk," mondta Sokka türelmetlenül. „Zuko _nem adja fel_. Nem dobja be. Nem unja el magát. Már amennyire tudhatom, nem is alszik. Megcsaphatod egy bumeránggal. Jégbe fagyaszthatod. Az óceánba pottyanthatod. Elég erősen a falba lőheted, hogy pici Zuko-forma mélyedések maradjanak utána! És Aang _megtette_ ezt. Rengetegszer. Ő. Nem. Áll. Le." Sokka szünetet tartott, hogy lélegezzen, integetve a kezeivel, hogy utaljon Zuko őrült megállíthatatlanságának roppant méretére. „De én láttam őt megállni. Kétszer is. Első alkalommal? Bekergetett minket egy viharba, amit az öreg halász fickó tájfunnak nevezett, és még mindig nem tudom abból hogy kerekedett ki. Előtte sose láttam még olyan vihart, remélem soha többé nem is fogok…. Nem követett bennünket. Ez az a fickó, aki mindig Aanget kergeti, és csak ott tartotta a hajóját egy tiszta foltban és nézte ahogy elrepülünk."

„A szem, az emberek így hívják," tájékoztatta Hakoda. „Állítólag ilyen viharok haladnak a Tűz Népe felé minden ősszel. Ami egyik oka annak, hogy még nem övék az egész Föld Királyság. Bármilyen készlet, amire szükségük lehet hazulról a Tűz Népéből… késhet." A homlokát ráncolta, komolyan. „Voltunk már párnak a szélein, az elmúlt két évben. Még én sem próbálnék meg átvinni hajót egyen, ha van választásom."

Oké. Bármi ami megállíthatja Aput? Rendesen komoly időjárásnak kell lennie. „Másodjára? Az… más volt." Sokka ijesztő, félálmos emlékeket rángatott elő. „Nem láttuk már hónapok óta. Az Északi Sark óta nem. Visszahoztuk a jégről… hát, Aang megkért minket, úgyhogy megtettük. És valahol aközött, hogy az Óceán Szellem szétzúzta a Tűz Flottát, meg hogy minden elcsendesedett? Ő és Iroh-„ Sokka vállat vont. „Puff! Eltűntek. Aang meg Katara ki lettek képezve, mi visszaindultunk délre, megtaláltuk Tophot, hogy kiképezze Aanget földidomításra… és út közben beleszaladtunk három igazán ijesztő Tűz Népe lányba." Leszámolta őket az ujjain. „Mai amolyan savanyú képű késdobáló; nem láttam őt a palotában, ami valahogy aggaszt. Ty Lee ez a kacarászó akrobata, aki úgy üt, hogy nem tudsz mozdulni. Órákra képes elvenni az emberek idomítását; képzelhetitek ez mennyire megijeszti Katarát. Ő _ott volt_ a palotában, és az meleg helyzet volt. Aztán, ott van Azula." Sokka füttyentett. „Tudjátok, hogy ha Toph nem mondta volna, hogy egy család, nem láttam volna? Nem a kinézetben. Hanem… valami más. Zuko temperamentumos. Robban már egy bumerángtól is. Azula? Jég-hideg. Miközben _felgyújt_ dolgokat."

Hakoda bólintott, gondolataiba mélyedve. „Szóval a Föld Királyságban voltatok?"

„És ott volt az a három őrült hölgyemény a nyomunkban," helyeselt Sokka. „Mint kiderült Appa szőrét követték… hagyjuk. Dolgok történtek, és a következő dolog, amit tudok? _Hatan_ szorítjuk sarokba Azulát. Én, Aang, Toph, Katara – meg _Zuko és Iroh_."

„Hogy mit?" kiáltott fel Bato. „Miért?"

„Nem tudtam, nem érdekelt," ismerte be Sokka. „Azt hittük elkaptuk… aztán kilőtte Iroht és eltűnt. És – csúnya volt. Láttam úgy megsérülni embereket az Északi Sarkon, és egy jó gyógyító nélkül…." Nyelt egyet. „Aztán Zuko előszedi ezt az őrült izét a tűzzel, és Katara segít neki vízzel, és… Iroh túlélte. És aztán? Zuko azt mondja _tartozik_ Katarának, és elkezdi mondani nekünk az összes csúnya részletet, hogy az őrült húga hogy fog minket levadászni és bántani, hogy Aanghez férkőzzön. Ezt kapjátok ki."

Hakoda szemöldöke a haja felé szökött. „Ő _adott_ nektek taktikai információt az ellenségetekről?"

Sokkának tátva maradt a szája. „Ő – mit – várj…."

„Ennek hangzik," mondta Hakoda komolyan.

„Úgy érted Irohnak igaza volt? Segíteni próbált? Mert komolyan, nem tudtad volna megmondani abból a kiabálásból, meg tűzből…." A szavak elhaltak Sokka torkában.

„Fiam?" kérdezte Hakoda, ahogy a csend elnyújtózott.

„…Idióta." Sokka homlokon verte magát, emlékezve az éjtelen napra és széttörő jégre. „_Idióta_ vagyok. Zuko _idomár_."

„Vettük észre," mondta Bato fanyarul. „Tűz Herceg – és a Tűz Népénél, a tűzidomároknál van a hatalom."

„Nem, nem, nem értitek!" Sokka felvázolta Katara néhány söprő mozdulatát. „_Dolgok történnek_, mikor egy idomár bedühödik. Katara jéghegyeket tör. Toph oldalt csúsztat sziklákat. Aang háztetőket csap fel. És Zuko _tűzidomár_." Visszanyúlt a poros utcák emlékeibe, fellobbanó lángokkal… és meghalással, Iroh intő szavaival. „Nem akarta megölni Aanget. Ki akarta tekerni a nyakát!"

Bato fanyar pillantást vetett rá. „Ezt úgy mondod, mintha lenne különbség."

„Még soha nem voltál alanya Aang egyik 'minden élet drága, a felvilágosult emberek nem esznek húst' beszédének," felelte Sokka gyakorlatiasan. „Higgy nekem. Te is ki akarnád tekerni a nyakát." Újra elképzelte maga előtt az utcát, és alig tudta visszatartani magát egy újabb taslitól. „Öregem! Magunkkal kellett volna vinnem őket."

„Tűz Népét?" habogta Bato.

„Ki voltak merülve, éhesek voltak – esküszöm, Zuko úgy nézett ki mint egy zebra-fóka egy késői szakítás után," Sokka vállat vont. „Iroh azt mondta menekültek. Föld Királysági parasztoknak voltak öltözve, Zuko még azt a hülye lófarkát is levágta…. Toph később azt mondta nekünk, hogy az egyedüli dolog, ami Zuko-t az orr-ra eséstől visszatartotta, hogy egyszerűen _nem hagyta volna_ hogy lássuk. És Iroh korábban is segített nekünk. _Így_ lekapcsolt ötöt Zhao tűzidomárai közül. A fenébe, fejbe kellett volna vernem azt a köcsögöt és elrabolni őket, vagy valami…."

„Levágta a haját?" kérdezte Hakoda óvatosan. „Összefutottunk néhány Tűz Népe kereskedővel," magyarázta Sokka pillantására. „Az a konty… valamiféle jele egy harcos büszkeségének. Valami rossz kellet hogy történjen."

„Iroh áruló amiért kisegített minket?" vetette fel Sokka.

„Azt hiszem az elég lenne," mondta Bato fanyarul.

Hakoda bólintott. „Azt mondod ez volt a második alkalom, hogy Zuko abbahagyta a kergetésetek?"

„Jah," helyeselt Sokka, összeadva ezt néhány más kunszttal amit Zuko meglépett. „Olyan, mintha… hajlandó _magát_ megöletni. De Iroht nem. És ha azt mondod Iroh a fickó, akinek Tűz Úrnak kellett volna lennie…." Megint leellenőrzött mindent, amire emlékezett és lassan kifújta a levegőt. „Tudom, hogy őrültség, de az alapján, amit Toph mondott? Amit láttam Zuko-t tenni hogy kijuttasson minket onnan? Próbálja _megvédeni_ a Tűz Népét." Sokka az apját vizslatta. „Oké… miért nem tűnsz meglepettnek?"

„Volt pár _eszmecserénk_ tűzidomárokkal," szólt Hakoda őszintén. „Barátságosan, vagy másképpen. Zuko vadászata az Avatárra nem titok. Ha nem viszi véghez a Tűz Úr akaratát, örökre száműzött."

„Ami ugyanolyan, mintha halott lenne, és Azula kapja meg a trónt," ébredt rá Sokka.

„Igen," mondta Hakoda elgondolkodva, „és még ha a Tűz Népe nem is beszél kívülállókkal, az az érzésem, hogy ennek nem mindenki néz örömmel elébe."

„Szóval nem mind idióták," horkant fel Sokka. „Zuko nem lőné le Aanget villámmal. Aang mindenkit szeret, és Zuko tudja hogy utáljuk. Nem akarja, hogy egy _Víz Törzse_ Avatár menjen utánuk." _Várjunk. Ebben itt valami fontos_.

„Megkettőzöm az embereket, akik az Avatárt őrzik," mondta Bato halkan Hakodának. „Katarának igaza van; nem engedhetjük meg, hogy a tűzidomárok a közelébe menjenek."

_Itt van. Ez az_. „Pedig muszáj lesz, még ha úgy is kell lefogni a húgomat, hogy megtegyük," szólt Sokka komolyan. „Iroh erős idomár, de mikor a gyógyításra kerül sor? Azt mondja még csak alig kezdett bele. Zuko az, aki kiismerte. Ba Sing Se-ben? Katara azt mondja Iroh egy teázóban dolgozott. Zuko az, aki egy gyógyítóval edzett. _Hetekig_." Megrezzent az arca. „Nem tudom mit mondott Katara az Északi Sarkról, de Yugodától csak pár napig tanult. Az idő fennmaradó részében Pakku mesterrel volt. És ő lehet, hogy mester vízidomár, de soha nem láttam, hogy valakit meggyógyított volna." Nyelt egyet, és megállta a helyét. „Tudom, hogy Katara gyűlöli Zuko-t. Tudom, hogy szeretné Kaméleon Öböl közepébe lökni a saját jéghegye közepében. Bár nem hinném, hogy ez megállítaná…. _Tudom_, hogy őrültség. De Zuko _élve_ akarja Aanget." Széttárta karjait. „Azt hiszem ő Aang legjobb esélye."

„A barátod legjobb esélye haldoklik," mutatott rá Bato. „Láttam már Jee kapitányt ilyen arcot vágni."

„Nem." Sokka a fejét rázta, eltökélten. „Zuko végigkergetett minket a Déli Sarktól az Északiig, és vissza. _Nem_ fog itt meghalni nekünk."

_Hallod ezt Zuko? Ne halj meg. Aang-nek szüksége van rád._

…És ha ez nem volt elég bizonyíték, hogy a világ törött volt, akkor Sokka nem tudta mi az.

* * *

„Vegyük át ezt még egyszer." Egy kézzel Bosco pórázát szorítva, ahogy zöld-világította sziklán sétáltak keresztül, Kuei Föld Király megdörgölte orrát, ahol a szemüvege valószínűleg becsípte. „A Kyoshi Harcosok igazából Tűz Népe kémek voltak."

„Igen, felség," sóhajtott Bon ügynök. Állást vett fel, és kicsit tovább ütötte a folyosót, amin voltak.

„És nem is akármilyen Tűz Népe kémek. Az egyikük történetesen Azula Tűz Hercegnő volt." Kuei összeszűkült pillantást vetett rá. „Akivel bizalmas tanácsadóm, Long Feng összeesküdött, hogy megdöntsék a trónomat, elfoglalják Ba Sing Se-t a Tűz Népe számára, és _megöljék az Avatárt_."

„Akkor még úgy tűnt van értelme a dolognak, felség," felelte Bon bocsánatkérőn. „Legalábbis, a legtöbb Dai Li számára."

„De te nem tartozol a legtöbb közé?" Kuei megállt, olyan szemekkel mérve fel őt, amik évekkel öregebbnek tűntek mint ezen a reggelen.

„Nem, uram," felelte Bon alázatosan. „Nem tudom igazán megmagyarázni miért. A legtöbb ügynök-társam… mikor a hercegnő beszélt le voltak nyűgözve. Az – nem tudom. Mintha végre úgy érezték volna, hogy elismerték az áldozatainkat. Megbecsülték."

„Áldozatok?" Kuei a homlokát ráncolta. „A világ legnagyszerűbb városát szolgáljátok. Hogy lenne ez áldozat?"

_Nem tudod. Évekig felhasználtad az életeinket és nem tudod_. Sajgó szívvel, Bon leborult a Föld Király elé. „Felség. Ba Sing Se-ben ön a spirituális erők központja. Ön a helyes viselkedésével és cselekedeteivel megtisztítja ezt az erőt, távol tartva a szellem világ gonoszait. Koh az Arc-Tolvaj egy nagy sötétség, mégis egyike azon szellemeknek, amik elpusztítanák városunkat. Ha tehetné." Még mindig térdelve, Bon újra leborult. „Mégis az ön minden erőfeszítése ellenére nagyon, nagyon sok ember van Ba Sing Se-ben. Évszázadokkal ezelőtt nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a Föld Király egymaga nem képes biztosítani az emberek biztonságát. Ezért Kyoshi Avatár létrehozott bennünket, hogy levadásszuk a rosszindulat és keserűség teremtette kis gonoszokat, mielőtt azok még nyílást ajánlhatnának nagyobb sötétségnek. Megkérte közülünk az elsőket, és mi cserébe megkérjük minden újoncunktól, hogy adják fel normál életüket. És így teszünk, ahogy mindig is tettük. És most, erőfeszítéseink ellenére, parancsaink miatt, amit vezetőnkért véghez vittünk, a saját népünk gyűlöl minket. Ez… fáj."

„Parancsok, mint ártatlan civilek agymosása." Kuei hangja szokatlanul kemény volt.

„Fenn kellett tartanunk a békét," mondta Bon halkan. _Nincsenek kifogások. Ez a királyod_. „A háború egyre közelebb és közelebb hatol; a szellemek rosszindulata egyre erősebbre nő. Úgy harcoltunk, ahogy csak tudtunk, és ahogy parancsolták." Nyelt egyet. „Mindig azt hittük, hogy tudja."

„Hát nem!" Kuei felcsapta kezeit. „Miért nem mondja el nekem senki ezeket a dolgokat?"

„Mert ez Long Feng dolga volt?" mormolta Bon.

Kuei egy pillanatra félrekapta a fejét. Visszapillantott, és közelebb lépett, a homlokát ráncolva. „Hogy érted, hogy normál életeket?"

Bon megrezzent. „Megérintettek minket a szellemek, felség. Mindannyiunkat."

„Hát persze," mondta Kuei zavartan. „Földidomárok vagytok."

„Ez más." Bon felsóhajtott. „Szellemekkel küzdünk, felség. Idomításunkat és vasunkat és akaratunkat olyan lények ellen feszítjük, melyek nem húsból születtek. Ez megváltoztat." Felnézett. „Megérintjük a szellemeket, és ők megérinthetnek minket. Sokkal jobban, mint a rendes halandókat. Mi… az emberek _megjegyzik_. Nem tudják miért, de tudják, hogy mi… nem vagyunk helyénvalóak. Nem _biztonságosak_. Még mikor egyenruhán kívül vagyunk is. Még akkor is, mikor fogalmuk sincs _mit_ csinálunk." A földre nézett, szomorúan. „Sokunknak közülünk sosincs lehetősége megnősülni, a gyerekeinkkel megöregedni. Mikor minden nő, akinek udvarolsz érzi, hogy veszélyes vagy…." Sóhajtott. „Néha szerencsénk van. Azok, akik túlélnek egy szellem-támadást néha ugyanolyan halálra szántnak találhatják magukat, mint mi vagyunk. Meglepődne, hogy a háztartások tiszteletreméltó felei milyen buzgósággal szabadulnak meg maguk egy szellem-érintette lánytól."

„Azt akarod mondani nekem, hogy a Dai Li azért követte egy olyan nemzet hercegnőjét, akivel hadban állunk, mert mind _magányosak_ vagytok?" hebegett Kuei.

„Nem, felség." Bon felállt. „Azt mondom, hogy mikor Long Feng a hercegnő parancsnoksága alá helyezett minket, és ő azt mondta a saját népünk fél bennünket, és mindünket megölni szándékozik – _hittünk neki_."

„_Soha_ nem engedtem volna-„

„Uram, minden tiszteletem!" vágott közbe Bon dühösen. „De épp az imént parancsolta nekünk, hogy tartóztassuk le a saját vezérünket! Masszív erőket tervezett elvonni Ba Sing Se-ből – _ostrom_ alatt állunk, ha nem vette volna észre! – hogy fél világgal arrébb támadást indítson! És mindezeket egy tizenkét éves fiú szavára!" Levegőt vett, nyugalomért küzdve. „Hogy tudhatta volna bármelyikünk is, hogy mit _nem_ engedne?"

„Az a tizenkét éves fiú az Avatár," rótta meg Kuei.

„A nagyon is halott Avatár, a kőben áthallott üzenetek alapján," felelte Bon szúrósan. „Hacsak nem gondolja, hogy sikerült túlélnie valahogy egy villámcsapást." Feje lecsüggedt, bánva a fájdalmat a király arcán. „Sajnálom felség. Bármit is szándékozott tenni a Dai Li-val, minket arra szántak hogy önt és Ba Sing Se-t szolgáljuk." Nyelt egyet. „Kudarcot vallottunk."

„Oh, azt én még nem mondanám," jelentette ki egy ismerős hang, derülten.

Remény rohanta meg – de Bon akkor is készenléti állást vett fel, ahogy egy vékony rétegnyi szikla omlott alagútjukba. Egyszer már cserben hagyta a királyt. Többé soha. „Shirong!"

Az idősebb ügynök fanyarul rámosolygott, és meghajolt királyuk előtt. „Felség. Jó önt egy darabban látni." Visszafordult Bon-hoz. „Szóval, véletlenül botladoztok errefelé, vagy…?"

„Quan ügynök megkért, hogy vigyem őfelségét valahová biztonságos helyre," felelte Bon, szédülten a megkönnyebbüléstől. Shirong majd egy évtizeddel nála régebbóta volt Dai Li; ha valaki tudta hol találhatnak búvóhelyeket a városban, akkor ő. „Azt is mondta, ha megtalállak… Lee terve megkap minden segítséget, amit csak el tud rejteni."

„De Lee Tűz Népe!" tiltakozott Kuei. „Hogy _volt képes_ Amaya…?"

„A rövid változat?" Shirong bánatosnak tűnt. „Lee menekült volt, mint sokan mások. És Amaya gyógyítónak nagyon jó szíve van."

„És mi a hosszú változat?" követelte Kuei.

„Azt, talán a hölgytől magától kellene meghallgatnia," felelte Shirong elgondolkozva. „Röviden összefoglalva? Bizonyos szempontokból Lee egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a többi menekült." A zöld szemek összeszűkültek. „És hogyha valahogy sikerült volna megöletnie magát mielőtt ezt véghez vittük volna, levadászom a szellemvilágban és _kitekerem a nyakát_!"

Bon elnyomott egy kuncogást. „Tényleg kedveled azt a kölyköt."

„Jó társ lenne," merengett Shirong. „Sok a közös bennünk."

Bon megpróbált nem megdöbbenni. Az egyik ok, amiért Shirong toborzó volt rendes ügynök helyett, mert… nos, a társak hajlamosak voltak meghalni mellette. Nem az ő hibájából, ezt még a leggyanakvóbb ügynök is tudta; Shirong szellem-sebei egyszerűen túl mélyre nyúltak. Már szinte évekkel ezelőtt feladta, hogy más Dai Li-vel párban dolgozzon, nem hajlandóan arra, hogy bárki más lélekre ráhárítsa a balszerencséjét.

_Lee tanárát egy haima-jiao egyenesen a rendelőjéből rabolta el,_ emlékezett vissza Bon. _Azt hiszem Shirong szerencséje _nem tudja_ tovább rontani az övét._

„Egy _Tűz Népe_ vízidomár?" kiáltott fel Kuei hitetlenkedve.

„Amaya gyógyító és Tingzhe Wen professzor nálam sokkal jobban el tudják magyarázni a dolgokat," mondta Shirong nyíltan. „Ha hajlandó lenne erre fáradni, felség-„ félbe szakította magát, lehunyva szemeit, hogy hallgatózzon az alagútban.

Bon a homlokát ráncolta, kőért nyúlva-

„Ne. Az idősebb ügynökök közül néhány megérezheti a chi-det, ha túl messze nyúlsz." Shirong a homlokát ráncolta. „El kell magyaráztatnom Mushival hogy működik az az ő kis trükkje…. Le kell zárnod az alagutat. Én nem vagyok képes sokkal többre kavicsoknál."

_Aucs_. Bon állást vett fel, és egy dugónyi kővel lezárta mögöttük a nyílást. „És kijöttél ide egyedül?" mormolta.

„Nem egészen." Shirong megköszörülte torkát. „Wen asszony?"

Egy matrónás asszony lépett elő; Bon gyakorlott szemei elcsípték a kések finom körvonalait a ruhaujjaiban. „Felség," hajolt meg. „Megtisztelné családomat egy találkozóval?"

„Örömmel," mosolygott Kuei.

_Fogalma sincs, hogy a nőnél fegyver van,_ ébredt rá Bon, ahogy Bosco előrecammogott, hogy kíváncsian megszaglássza. _Miért én_?

„Nyugalom, Bon," mormolta Shirong. „Lee hagyott nekünk egy tervet."

„Tudom mi történt a legutóbbi tervével!" sziszegte vissza Bon.

„Áh, de ez jobb." Shirong majdnem vigyorgott. „Semmi ember-evő vízi szellem."

Nem. Csak egy gyilkos, villám-idomító hercegnő. Bon sóhajtott. _Emlékezz kötelességedre_.

Eljuttatta a királyt eddig. Most már nem adja fel.

* * *

„Ami itt fennáll," jelentette ki Jee kapitány a fő hajótérben összegyűlt legénység számára, „az egy… érdekes helyzet."

_Oh, szellemek, mind meg fogunk halni._

Sadao próbálkozott, nagyon keményen, hogy ne mocorogjon. És remélte, hogy nem tűnik túl nyilvánvalónak ilyen messziről sokkal tapasztaltabb felettesének. Jee nyugodt volt, korrekt, és volt tartása; még úgy is hogy tudták, ellenséges erők veszik őket körül egy ismert, erős árulóval a parton. _Bárki_ a körmét rágta volna.

_Kezeket le. Szedd össze magad. Csak lélegezz._

…_Oh Agni, _miért_ is nem lehettem üveg-készítő?_

Bár, történetesen tudta miért. Hogy egy állandóan ideges tűzidomár nemes felhasználásra szánt törékeny üveggel dolgozzon? A családja minden tőle telhetőt megtett, de Apának és Nagyapának igazán nem hiányzott az a harmadik robbanás, hogy összepakolják és a seregbe küldjék. „Ha már _muszáj_ robbantgatnia," mondta Nagyapa savanyúan, „Agni, add hogy inkább a Föld Királyságban tegye!"

…Hát, _elméletileg_ a seregben kellett volna kikötnie. De a papírmunka elkeveredett és a rossz toborzó hajójára szállt és aztán – hát. Tengerészet lett belőle. Még ha egy tűzidomár, akinek arra volt tehetsége, hogy olyan dolgokat robbantson fel, amiről _senki_ nem hitte volna hogy robbannának nem éppen passzol a hajós élethez.

Legalább tudott úszni. Ami kapóra jött, mikor legutóbbi bosszús felettese tengerbe vettette.

Csakhogy Jee kapitány _nem_ dobatta őt ki a hajóról, még. Csak ránézett, azután az első, kósza széndarabkás tűzgömb után, és keresztbe hosszába kikérdezte mikor, hol, és miért lobbantottak tüzet az idegei, mikor _igazán_ nem szándékozta.

Azóta közel sem volt annyi kóbor szikrája. Ami igazán, nagyon furcsa volt azt figyelembe véve, hogy ezen kiküldetése előtt az egyedüli idő, mikor az idegei lenyugodtak akkor volt, mikor valaki _lőtt_ rájuk. A harc, elvégre, mind közül a legrosszabb dolog volt, ami történhetett, _történt_. Akkor miért izguljon?

A kapitány megköszörülte a torkát. Sadao visszarándult szigorú vigyázzállásba, izzadva.

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindannyian észrevették, hogy mióta ennek a hajónak a fedélzetére léptek, a postájukat cenzúrázták," mondta Jee kapitány nyíltan. „Úgy mint, a szokásosnál is jobban."

Halk kuncogás susmogott a háttérben, bár mindenki pléhpofát vágott. Figyelembe kellett ugyebár venned az illemszabályokat. Még ha a kapitány nem is bánta.

„Úgy vélem végre tudom miért." Jee szünetet tartott és mindükön végigsöpört tekintetével. „Zuko herceg életben van."

_Hogy mi?_ Sadao alig hallotta a tömeges levegő után kapkodást. A herceg halott volt, kalózok gyilkolták meg; mindenki hallotta ezt az invázió előtt!

„Ami azt jelenti, hogy valószínűleg engem okolhatnak a postájukban lévő lyukakért," folytatta Jee. „Mikor Zhao tengernagy először _kérvényezte_, hogy a _Wani_ legénysége hagyja el a herceget az invázióért… nos, azt hiszem nem olyan udvariasan utasítottam vissza, mint tennem kellett volna." A kapitány mosolya fanyar volt. „Nem rágalmaznám a háborús hőst, aki megparancsolta nekünk, hogy csatlakozzunk egy ily dicső vállalkozáshoz. Egész biztos soha nem sugallnám, hogy olyasfajta haragot tartott, ami következtében az ember személyi aktájába a _javíthatatlan, lehetséges áruló bajkeverő_ ragad." Szünetet tartott. „Bár akárki, aki ott volt pár hónappal előtte egy délután, láthatta hogy Zhao _parancsnok_ hogy próbálta meg hátulról lesújtani Zuko herceget… _miután_ a parancsnok elveszítette az Agni Kai-jukat."

A terem megfagyni látszott. Sadao szárazon nyelt egyet. Ez – ilyet egyszerűen _nem csináltál_!

Bár hallotta, hogy megesett. Főleg olyan egységeknél, ahol az emberek… előre jutottak és nem törődtek vele hogyan.

_Nem olyasvalami, ami miatt bármelyikünknek is aggódnia kéne_, Sadao tudta. Jee nem régóta vezette a _Suzuran_-t – de mindenki tudta. Ha itt voltál… hát, akkor nem voltál elég bűnöző, hogy börtönben végezd, de senki sem akart igazán máshol.

_De a kapitány akar minket_. Néha ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amitől szembe mert nézni a nappal. Jee kapitány nem kérte, hogy tökéletes legyél. Csak végezd el a munkát, így vagy úgy. Amíg erre képesek voltak….

_Mi vagyunk a balfácánok. De ha sikerül _valamit_ megcsinálnunk, még ha az csak készletek szállítása is – nem hagytuk cserben országunk._

„Bármi is legyen az oka, úgy tűnik hiányos információink vannak bizonyos személyek hadi státusáról," szólt Jee nyersen. „Ismerem Zuko herceget. Fiatal, lobbanékony és forróvérű, mint bármely más tűzidomár, akivel valaha is találkoztam. De mindig megpróbált a Tűz Népe érdekében cselekedni. Ha a Nyugat Sárkányával utazik, mint ahogy az látszik – szándékozok addig várni, hogy maga adhasson magyarázatot." Jee komornak tűnt. „Már ha képes lesz. Iroh a sárkányszárnyak oltalmáért folyamodott."

Sadao pislogott, és hasonló zavart látott temérdek arcon. „Öhm, uram? Nem hinném, hogy hallottam volna erről."

„Ezek az iskolák manapság," mormogta Jee. „Régi. De még mindig hatályos." Józan tekintete végigsepert a legénységen. „Mielőtt az összes nagy név egyesült volna a Tűz Úr alatt, míg még harcban álltunk magunkkal, lehetséges volt egy gyermek számára, hogy megtörje hűségét és ne maradjon senkije, hogy megvédelmezze. Szokásunk az volt, hogy egy érintett gyermek, vagy túlélő rokona oltalmat kérhetett – és sértetlen maradhatott, míg a krízis elmúlt." Bánatosan elmosolyodott. „Ne úgy gondoljanak rá, mint egyszerű együttérzés. Elvégre, aki megvéd a vihartól a szövetségesed… és a túlélő gyermekek általában nagyon is hűek voltak azokhoz, akik elég messzilátóak voltak hogy megvédjék őket."

Tobito kormányos lépett elő. „A herceg túl fogja élni, uram?"

„Rendes esetben azt mondanám az esélyei csekélyek," felelte Jee őszintén. „De úgy tűnik Zuko herceg és a nagybátyja felfedeztek… nos. Őrültségnek hangzik, de – hányan látták maguk közül a _Szerelem a Sárkányok Közt_-öt?

Kezek lőttek fel végig a hajótérben.

Jee bólintott. „Ryouko hercegnő gyógyító tüze _nem_ mese."

Sadaonak tátva maradt a szája.

„A herceg vagy túléli, vagy nem," jelentette ki Jee. „Ha nem, a fegyverszünetnek vége, és _megszerezzük_ a Nyugat Sárkányát. Nem számítom, hogy az könnyű lesz, de áruló vagy sem, királyi sarj, és átkozott legyek, ha hagyom, hogy a _Vízi Törzs_ kivégezze." Felhorkant. „Az a _mi_ dolgunk."

…_yup. Mind meghalunk_, gondolta Sadao morózusan.

„Ha Zuko herceg életben marad… a dolgok bonyolulttá válnak."

„Bonyolulttá?" hebegett Sadao. „Uram?" tette hozzá, megkésve.

„Úgy tűnik, az Avatár megsérült Ba Sing Se-ben," tájékoztatta őket Jee. „Mennyire sérült, nem tudjuk. Amiért is nagyon _óvatosan_ fogunk mozogni." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Úgy néz ki Hakoda főnök flottája megtartani szándékoznak mind Iroh tábornokot, mind Zuko herceget, míg hozzá nem adhatják saját gyógyító készségeiket a helyzethez." A legénységére nézett. „Nem helyeslem, hogy hercegeinket túszként tartsák. Ez _ötleteket_ ad egyeseknek."

Halk moraj a legénységtől; Jee keze egyetlen intésével elnyomta. „Ez idő tájt, Zuko herceg túl törékeny a mozgatáshoz. Hagyjuk a helyzetet fennállni. Egyelőre." Halványan elmosolyodott. „De holnap új nap."

Sadao nagyot nyelt. „Uram," nyögte ki. „Nem mi akarunk lenni azok, akik először szegnek meg egy fegyverszünetet."

„Nem is leszünk azok." Jee hangja vasból volt. „A Vízi Törzs hajói könnyű futásúak. Nem szállítanak nehéz rakomány készleteket. Ami azt jelenti, hogy a Föld Királyság hamarosan segítséget hoz nekik. Ha a flotta már nem küldött nekik most üzenetet, pontosan megnevezve kiket is kaptak el." Kihúzta magát, az arany szemekben tűz villant. „Amint a Föld Királyság megtudja, hogy a Nyugat Sárkánya és a Tűz Úr örököse szabad préda – ez többé nem érdekes helyzet lesz. Hanem _mentőakció_." Hangja lehalkult. „És Agni kegyelmezzen mindazoknak akik utunkba állnak."

* * *

Normális esetben kicsapna egy szögletes ajtót a sziklába, mindenki számára bejelentve, hogy a Vak Bandita belépett. Ezúttal? Semmiképpen. Toph függönyként választotta ketté a homokkövet, újra visszaráncolva maga mögött, mielőtt túl sok forró levegő kiszökhetett volna.

„Mini-szauna, mi?" Halkan tartotta a hangját, ahogy átlépett Iroh-hoz és Zuko-hoz, tisztában léve az alvó és odakinn őrködő tűzidomárokkal. Különösen tisztában léve Teruko-val, aki csendesen horkoló kupac volt a földön, pihenve, hogy később felválthassa Iroh-t. „Azt hiszem segít. A szíve jobbnak érződik."

„És hamarosan a hold is fel kell, hogy keljen." Iroh ugyanolyan halkan beszélt. „A napkelte az, amire igazán szüksége van… de azt hiszem a hold segíthet."

Toph a homlokát ráncolta és leült. „A hold? Miért-oh. Mert-„

„Ők nem tudják. Még." Iroh súlyának mozdulása biccentést jelentett a többi tűzidomár felé. „Már a gyógyítás maga is elég sokkoló volt. Még több… talán túl sok lett volna."

Aucs, jah. Azt, ha Serci megcsapna valakit egy víz-ostorral, kábé olyan jól fogadnák, mintha ő ledobna egy tornádót Ba Sing Se közepébe. Csak épp robbanásokkal. „Aang kitart odaát," mondta neki Toph. „Azt hiszem Sokka végre rávette Tündérbogarat, hogy bevallja aludnia kell. Nem akart, de a papájuk megígérte, hogy valaki ügyelni fog Aangre."

„Valaki aki nem te vagy?" Iroh hangja szelíd volt, de kíváncsi.

„Benéztem hozzá," suttogta Toph elszoruló torokkal. Akkor is erős lesz. Az volt. „Lélegzik, a szíve rendben van… nem tudok többet tenni, Bácsika. Én vagyok a legnagyszerűbb földidomár a világon és egyszerűen…."

„Ah." Nyúlt ki felé Iroh. „Tudod, ez egy nagyon ijesztő nap volt. Jól jönne egy ölelés."

Oh. Hát, ha _neki_ szüksége volt egyre… Toph hozzásimult és csak egy kicsit szipogott. Amaz erős volt és meleg és _itt_ volt… És nem hiányoztak a szülei és a fojtogató udvarházuk és a hülye őrök és csipkés ruhák. _Tényleg_ nem.

A szemeit dörzsölve, karba bökte Iroht. „Fogadok, hogy Zuko-nak is jól jönne egy ölelés. Mikor Appá-ért mentünk… Úgy érződik, mintha Aangnak csak úgy odaadnák a dolgokat, belé meg mindig csak belerúgnak."

„Bizonyos értelemben, tényleg így van," Iroh sóhajtott. „Sozin ága vagyunk. És sokan a szellemek közül nagyon, _nagyon_ dühösek ránk."

„Oh," szólat Toph nagyon apró hangon. „Sok ölelés?"

Iroh felkuncogott. „Nagyon jó recept, igen. Próbálkoztam."

Toph felsóhajtott. Naná. Zuko-nak az ő családjába kellett volna születnie; úgy letudta a „kőkemény"-et, mint Aang a légzést. „Tudod, Aangnek sem mindig olyan könnyű. A földidomítás egyenesen beleütközik abba a sok levegőbe a fejében. Ő egyszerűen csak… nem tudja _hogyan_ dolgozzon. És talán nem vagyok olyan nagyszerű tanár, mer' úgy tűnik nem tudom megmutatni neki hogyan. Vagy miért. Vagy, nem tudom, _valamit_."

„Egy tanár is csak annyit tud tenni, ha a diák nincs felkészülve," mondta Iroh türelmesen. „Légy jó példa. Nézesd vele mit csinálsz, és próbáld megmagyarázni miért. Adj neki időt."

„Nincs időnk." Toph a fejét rázta. „Ha Aang nem veri le Ozai Tűz Urat a nyár végéig, Roku azt mondja-„ megkésetten befogta a száját.

Érezte Iroh tekintetét átremegni a talajon, mielőtt az sóhajtott volna. „Szeretném tudni Roku Avatár mit mondott nektek."

„Öhm…."

„_Szeretném_," hangsúlyozta Iroh, „de nem kérdezem. Titkokat tartottál meg kisöcsémnek. A becsület azt követeli, hogy ne kíváncsiskodjak azok után, amiket másoknak tartasz." Megsimogatta szakállát. „Ha az idő ellenetek dolgozik, javaslom kérjetek készleteket Hakoda főnöktől – és Jee kapitánytól, ha a barátaid engedik – és találjatok valami helyet, hogy… _összpontosítsátok_ Aang figyelmét." Kuncogott. „Azt tanácsolnám valahol emberektől távol. Egy hely, ahol csak föld van és ég és víz, hogy maguknak az elemeknek szívében élesítse készségeit."

Toph bólintott. „Ezt csináltad Sercinek?"

„Bizonyos módon," felelte Iroh elgondolkodva, kinyúlva, hogy megérintsen egy nyugtalan vállat. „Kényszerítve voltunk, hogy nyúljunk vissza saját lehetőségeinkhez. Így téve meg kellett tanulnunk mi az, ami _működni_ is fog, nem csak azt ami elvárható. És így végre rájöttem, hogy amit Zuko-nak tanítani próbáltam, az helytelen volt."

Toph a homlokát ráncolta ültében kihúzva magát. „De hisz te vagy a Nyugat Sárkánya!"

„És a belső tűz mestere. Igen," bólintott Iroh. „De Zuko tehetsége nem a belső tűzben, hanem a rajta kívül lévőben rejtőzik. Bizonyos értelemben, az idomítása _tényleg_ inkább hasonlít egy vízidomáréhoz. Vagy a tiédhez."

Heh. Valahogy zsír. És- Whoa. „Szóval… ha Aang borzalmas a finom cuccosban, de jó a nagy és látványosban?"

„Azt mondanám, próbálkozz meg vele," értett egyet Iroh. Elcsendesedett. „Ah. Most már hamarosan."

Toph felhúzta az arcát, érezve a várakozást a lábujjaiban. „Tűzidomár vagy. Honnét tudod mikor kel a hold?"

„Gyakorlat," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „A holdfény a nap, visszatükrözve. Túlságosan törékeny, hogy a legtöbb tűzidomár erőt tudjon meríteni belőle… de azok számára, akik _tudják_, Agni és La mindig is fivér és nővér voltak." _Hümm_ögött. „A tűzidomárok többsége nappal születik; egyedül Agni gyermekei. Zuko… unokaöcsém az éjszaka mélységeiben született. Vajon a Hold meddig nyugtathatta rajta kezét-„

Köhögve, Zuko felült.

„Serci!" lendült Toph.

Remegő kar kapta el, engedve, hogy megtámassza, bár érezte a zavarodottságát. „Ki vagy?"

Majdnem behúzott neki egyet.

Iroh megköszörülte a torkát. „Némi zavarodottság nem szokatlan, ezzel a… betegséggel. Kisöcsém? Emlékszel hol vagyunk?"

„…Te nem Kuro bácsi vagy." Dermedten és aggódón, Zuko nem engedett. Még ha olyan gyengének is érződött, mint a forrázott tészta. „Hol van Shidan? Mennem kell, fontos-„ köhögés szakította meg szavait; karja szabaddá csúszott, ahogy megpróbálta fenn tartani magát.

„Nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy bárhova is menj," szólt Iroh erélyesen, arrébb menve, hogy támogató karját Zuko vállai köré fonja. „Pihenj, és gyógyulj."

„De meg fognak halni!" Zuko megpróbált viaskodni, semmi változást nem érve el Iroh fogása ellen. „Engedj el! Mikor Shidan rám talál – hát, jobb lesz ha nem leszel itt, mikor ideér!"

Ami _egyáltalán_ nem úgy hangzott, mint Serci. Toph elkapott egy hadonászó kart. _Nem is úgy harcol, mint Serci. Inkább mint egy… gyerek?_ „Mi baj van vele, Bácsika? Ki az a Shidan?"

„Shidan Byakko-ból, azt hiszem," válaszolta Iroh szórakodottan. „Kisöcsém. Kisöcsém, kérlek! Küldünk hírnök-sólymot. Ki van veszélyben? Hol?"

„Egy sólyom nem ér oda időben. Shidan igen! Kérlek, engedj! Figyelmeztetnem kell Gyatso-t!"

_Gyatso?_ Gondolta Toph zavarba esve. _De az-_

Iroh élesen levegő után kapott. „…_Kuroyama_ nagybácsi," mondta halkan. „Byakko-ból."

Zuko megdermedt, hogy rámeredjen; de a hatást elrontotta a még több köhögés. „Ha te… ismered őt? Akkor tudod ki fog leszállni… engem keresve. En-„

„Kuzon." Szomorú bizonyosság csengett Iroh hangjában. „Megtettél minden tőled telhetőt. Most pihenj. Kérlek."

„Kuzon?" ismételte Toph, még annál is zavarodottabban. „De – ő Aang barátja volt-„

Zuko a ruhaujjába markolt. „Ismered Aang-et?" Kétségbeesett remény szegélyezte hangját. „Láttad őt?"

Oké, ez már túl furcsa volt. „Bácsika?" kérdezte Toph óvatosan.

„Várj," mormolta Iroh alig hallhatóan. „Csakugyan ismerjük az ifjú légidomárt," folytatta hangosabban. „Eltűnt, tehát? Elvégre ő _nomád_."

„Nem; nem, hagyott egy üzenetet, a vének valami nagy _hülyeséget_ csináltak, és ő-„ Zuko félbeszakította magát. „Mindenhová elrepültünk, ahová általában menni szokott, nem láttuk Appát… de ennek várnia kell, nem tudjátok mi fog történni, a hurrikán, ami tavaly elpusztította Joetsu-t, ezek – ez őrület!"

„A Tűz Bölcsek a Légi Nomádokat hibáztatják a viharért," szólt Iroh komoran. „És Sozin Tűz Úr nem szólalt ellenük."

Toph-nak tátva maradt a szája. „Hogy _mit_ műveltek?" _Zuko azt hiszi Sozin uralkodik? Miért?_

„Néhány hónappal azelőtt történt, hogy Aang eltűnt." Iroh felsóhajtott. „Kuzon. A bácsikád… a mi gondjainkra bízott. Beteg vagy, és… nem hinném, hogy Shidan itt lesz, még jó ideig. A Légi Nomádok remek utazók, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Gyatso hallotta ezt a csúnya beszédet-„

„Már nem csak beszéd!" Borzasztó csuklás volt Zuko hangjában; ha megérintette volna az arcát, Toph tudta, hogy ujjai nedvesek lettek volna. „Kérlek, az üstökös közeleg. Valakinek figyelmeztetnie kell őket!"

„Tudomást szereztél a támadásról." Csendes fájdalom, Iroh hangjában, ahogy közel vonta Zuko-t. „Kuzon. Sajnálom. Annyira sajnálom, hogy későn érkeztél…."

„Én – nem késtem." Zuko hangja bizonytalan volt, emlékre vadászva. „Ottvoltunk. Gyatso – elment, hogy egyedül beszéljen Shidannal. Hát, nem beszéljen, de…. Aztán azt mondta, menjek. Aang – hogy valaki akiben bízhat, még mindig odakinn, még mindig-„ Lenyelte a zokogást. „Maradni akartam! Segíteni akartam…."

„Segítettél is," szólt Iroh erélyesen. „Szavadat adtad Gyatso-nak, és tudom, hogy ez vigasz volt számára. Sosem hagytad abba a keresést."

„De ők m-meg-…."

„Tudom," felelte Iroh finoman, visszacsitítva azt a megtört hangot az álomba. „Tudom. Most pihenj, Kuzon. Meg tetted, amit tehettél. Most, a feladat másra száll."

Toph érezte, ahogy Zuko visszasüpped a lázas vergődésbe, és kifújta a lélegzetét, amiről elfelejtette, hogy visszatartotta. „Bácsika?" Felállt, hogy jobban át tudjon suttogni Zuko feje felett. „Mi a bánat történt az előbb?"

Iroh egy pillanatig tartotta békéjét, lángot futtatva csupasz bőrön, míg Zuko sóhajtott. Visszaült, gondolataiba mélyedve. „Nem óhajtom, hogy Aang tudomást szerezzen erről."

„Hogy Zuko kiborult és azt hitte ő valaki száz évvel korábbról?" Toph hitetlenkedve a csípőjének támasztotta ökleit. „Jah, Tüncimókusnak nem tetszene. De ha Zuko tényleg dolgokat lát, lehet hogy el kéne ásni a csatabárdok, és idekeríteni Tündérbogarat."

„Nem hallucináció," szólt Iroh komolyan. „A szelleme sérült; élete, veszélyben. Ilyen körülmények közt egy lélek mélyre ás, hogy megvédje magát. Még azon erőn is túl, amit ebből az életből meríthet."

Toph a földre huppant.

„Érted már miért nem óhajtom, hogy Aang ezt megtudja."

Toph nagyot nyelt. „Ő- de ez-„

„Byakko-i Kuzon hosszú ideje élt," mondta Iroh egyenletes hangon. „Megígérte, hogy megkeresi Aanget, és úgy is tett, több mint nyolcvan éven át. De nem élte túl Azulon terveit. Sosem látta megszületni a dédunokáját." Lassan kiengedte lélegzetét. „Kuzon halála, Zuko születése… az időzítés passzol."

„Időzítés?" kérdezte Toph hitetlenül. „Ezzel jössz?"

„Azt is okom van hinni, hogy Kuzon-nak volt egy sárkány-barátja, Shidan nevezetű." Iroh felé irányuló figyelme egyenletes lélegzetben és mozdulatlan izmokban pislákolt. „És tudom, abból, amit nagyapám, Sozin Tűz Úr, az utolsó éveiben mondott… hogy Joetsu pusztulása csakugyan felkeltette a Tűz Népét gyűlöletre, és azután gyilkosságra."

„De a Nomádok senki után nem küldtek volna vihart!" tiltakozott Toph. „Ismerem Aanget. Ő sosem tenné!"

„Aang az egyetlen légidomár, akit valaha is ismertünk," mutatott rá Iroh. „Nem tudjuk hányan voltak olyanok, mint ő. De légidomár vagy sem, Aang az Avatár. Köztudott, a Tűz Népénél, hogy egy Avatár tud hurrikánokat teremteni. Vihar, és tűz, és víz – mind akaratának hajlik, mikor szükségét érzik."

_Nem csak tudnak_, ébredt rá Toph, régi, régi dühöt érezve vibrálni Iroh csontjain. _Valaki csinált is._ „Mikor… mikor történt?"

„Réges-rég," felelte Iroh. „Azon idő előtt, melyet gyermekeinknek tanítanak, immáron. Mielőtt a Tűz Úr nem volt több a Tűz Bölcsek fejénél, népünket és az Avatárt szolgálva." Sóhajtott, szándékosan elfordulva attól az emléktől. „De úgy hiszem igazad van. A történetek alapján, amiket találtam, és Sozin saját szavaiból ítélve, a hurrikán, amely elpusztította Joetsu-t tisztán a természet műve volt." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Mégis az emberi rosszakarat okozta a katasztrófát. Mert lennie kellett volna figyelmeztetésnek, hogy ilyen vihar közeleg, a Nyugati Levegő Templomából látogató szerzetesekkel. És semmi figyelmeztetés nem érte Joetsu népét."

„De te tudod, hogy a légidomárok nem…." Toph elhallgatott, érezve Iroh szomorú figyelmét. „Bácsika? Ki – kit figyelmeztettek volna?"

„Az alapján, amit képes voltam kideríteni, az akkori idők Lég Nomádjai nem szerettek népemmel foglalkozni," mondta Iroh egyenletes hangon. „Voltak ritka kivételek. Kuzon, egynek; bár úgy tűnik neki megvolt a saját repülő barátja, hogy a templomokhoz vigye. De Byakko nem Joetsu közelében van. A legvalószínűbb, hogy a hírt magának Sozin Tűz Úrnak vitték volna meg."

Toph nyelt egyet, és örült, hogy már ül. „Gondolod… a Tűz Úr…?"

„Nagyapám roppant határozott ember volt," mondta Iroh szomorúan. „Hogy megszabaduljon az Avatár befolyásától nemzetünk szíveiben, és kívánsága szerint formázza újjá a világot? Igen. Úgy vélem még a saját népét is feláldozta volna." Megrezzent. „És ha a mieinket engedi meghalni… mennyit volna még hajlandó hazudni, hogy elpusztítja Aangéit?"

Toph megborzongott.

„De nincs bizonyítékom," sóhajtott Iroh. „Csak amit tanultam egy évszázada meggyilkolt emberekről, és egy ember szavai, ki immár halott és elhamvadt. Egy emberé, akit történelmünk a legnagyobb hősként fest le, példaképül minden időkre. Nincs semmim amit népünk elé tárhatnék, vagy akár unokaöcsémnek adhatnék, ki oly nagyon akarta, hogy méltó legyen apja szeretetére." Szünetet tartott. „Bár most már, talán figyel majd."

„Jah," szólt Toph fanyarul, „ha reggel eszébe jut melyik évszázad van." Újból megborzongott. „Ha – ha tényleg így kezdődött a háború… ez ijesztő."

„Engem is szintúgy megijeszt," bólintott Iroh. „De reményt is ad. Mert ha amit hiszek igaz, akkor – nos, nem tudom hogyan állítsam meg a háborút. De ha Aang megállíthatja, úgy vélem Zuko és én talán segíthetünk megakadályozni az újbóli kitörését."

„Igen?" Toph a térdein pihentette kezeit, erősen figyelve.

„Jobb szeretnék bizonyos részleteket magunk közt tartani, míg Hakoda főnök emberei közt vagyunk," mondta Iroh nyíltan. „De azt hiszem azért sújtott mindannyiunkat katasztrófa, újra és újra, mert az emberek túlságosan is az Avatárra hagyatkoztak hogy tanítsa őket a többi nemzetekről. És így túl kevesen ismertük egymás útjait, hogy félretehessük a sértett büszkeséget, mikor a sértés nem igazán volt szándékos." Megállt. „Zuko-nak van egy terve, ami talán hagyja, hogy néhányan a Föld-ből és Tűz-ből együtt építsék fel életüket. Ha sikerrel jár, akkor azok a leghalálosabb fegyverek, a gyűlölet és bizonytalanság, talán végre megtörnek."

Toph megforgatta fejében szavait. „Kissé… hosszú-távúnak hangzik."

„A háború nem azzal kezdődött, mikor Sozin megtámadta a Levegő Templomait, és nem fog befejeződni Ozai Tűz Úr legyőzésével," mondta Iroh komoran. „Az igazi háború hazugságokkal kezdődött, és keserűség által megfacsarodott szívekkel. És csak akkor ér véget, mikor közülünk azok, kiknek a szelleme megsérült kinyúlnak egymás felé, hogy meggyógyítsák egymást és magunkat." Sóhajtott. „És remélem, hogy unokaöcsém gyógyul, még most is."

Valami azzal kapcsolatban, ahogy ezt mondta…. „Zuko nem ugyanúgy sérült, mint Aang, ugye?"

Iroh hallgatott.

„Nem úgy," állította Toph, immár biztosan. „Mert úgy gondolod, hogy Serci jobban lehet hajnalban, és… Aang nem." Nyelt egyet. „Mi a baj vele igazából, Bácsika?"

„Ez… személyes," mondta végül Iroh. „Nem beszélünk róla a Tűz Népén kívülieknek. Még az Avatárt sem biztos, hogy tanítják róla, ha nem a mi népünkből lenne." Megállt. „Elmondhatom neked, hogy Zuko szelleme az ami sérült, jobban, mint a teste. De nem mondok többet. A reakció, a többi nép nagy részétől… nem jó indulatú irántunk."

Összevont szemöldökkel meredt felé. „Én nem vagyok olyan, mint legtöbben, Bácsika."

„Tudom," bólintott Iroh. „De ha tudnád, azt kimutathatod azzal, ahogy Teruko hadnagyra, és a többiekre reagálsz. És sokkal nagyobb segítség lenne, ha Jee kapitány emberei bíznának kisöcsémben."

Toph a homlokát ráncolta, megböködve ezt minden oldalról. „Oké." Figyelmeztetően felemelte ujját. „De te mondtad, hogy a háború azért vált olyan rosszá, mert az emberek nem értették meg a másik nemzeteket. Úgyhogy talán jobb, ha ezen is elgondolkodsz."

Iroh bánatosan felkuncogott. „Igazad van. És fogok is. De nem amíg lándzsák és tűzidomárok néznek farkasszemet egymással."

Tény. És nem kérte, hogy _ne_ mondja el Aangnek, hogy ne lenne titok. Amit meg fog tenni. Később. Serciről… és arról, hogy Iroh szerint mi történt.

Toph ásított, megpróbálva leplezni. „Ő… reggel jobban lesz majd?"

„Felébresztelek, ha bármi változna."

Ami nem volt igen, Toph tudta, letelepedve Iroh néhány tartalék pokrócán. De Bácsika reménynek érződött.

Ez elég volt.

* * *

„És most, Hercegnő, érkezik el a pillanat, mikor átejtem önt."

Azula pislogott, megpróbálva egy acél-mennyezet homályos kettős-képét egybe összeállítani. Acél felette. Acél heverő alatta. Acél falak minden oldalon; egy – valószínűleg egy – ajtó, benne rácsos ablak és Long Feng somolygó képe.

„Idomítson amennyit csak akar," folytatta a Dai Li vezetője, szinte szívélyesen. „Nincs ott semmi ami éghetne magát kivéve. És senki sem volna elég bolond, hogy villámot eresszen szabadjára egy _acél dobozban_."

Csapdában. Ahogyan Zuko-t szándékozta bezárni. Milyen… bosszantó. „Így bánik a Dai Li a szövetségeseivel?" kérdezte Azula selyem lágyan.

„Oh, kérem. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy arról álmodott ön teszi meg ezt velem előbb." Hamis gyásszal csóvált fejet. „Ön és az Avatár meglepően hasonlóak. Mindkettő nagyra becsült. Mindkettő erős. Mindketten oly elveszett kis gyerekek, felnőtt játékokat űzve."

Azula elrejtette somolyát. _Fogalmad sincs én milyen játékokat űzök. De majd megtudod_.

„Azon tűnődöm, vajon a Tűz Népe is ugyanannyira gyűlöli-e Önt mint őt."

Azula ültébe vágódott és megbánta. Nem a hányinger hirtelen döfését; bármi is történt miután lesújtott az Avatárra, _valami_ keményen megütötte. Nem; a mozgás azt jelentette, hogy reagált, ami elárulta Long Fengnek, hogy talált egy gyengét-

„Oh, ne higgye hogy nem kapunk kémjelentéseket, még Ba Sing Se szívében is," somolygott rá Long Feng. „Ön kész kis szörnyeteg, nemde? Pontosan az a fajta lény, amit Kyoshi Avatár kiirtani szándékozott évszázadokkal ezelőtt. Milyen kár, hogy annyi ártatlant is meg kellett ölnie." Majdnem egészen a rácsig hajolt. „Bár, tudja az az igazi kár, hogy nem fejezte be a munkát…."

„Kérem, maga untat engem," ásította Azula. „A saját bátyám is tudta, hogy szörnyeteg vagyok." _A_ _saját anyám…._ „Ha az nem érdekelt, a Tűz Népe koronahercege mit gondol, mi a földből gondolja, hogy a maga érdekel?" Összeszűkítette szemeit, figyelmen kívül hagyva a nyilalló fájdalmat lüktető fejéből. „Ön, aki a semmiből jött; aki a semmivel született. És így kiharcolta, és cselszövögette és csalta az útját a hatalomig-„ _mint Zuko, az én szegény bolond egy bátyám_ „de mindez még így sem jelent semmit. Az igazi hatalom, az isteni jog, hogy uralkodj, olyasvalami ami _vele születik_ az emberrel."

Long Feng mosolya elillant, és valami gyűlöletnél sötétebb csillogott szemeiben. „A bátyja bizonyára erősebben megütötte, mint hitte, Hercegnő. Úgy tűnik elfelejtette az ajtó melyik oldalán van."

„Óh, én semmit sem felejtek." _Zuko? A kis Zuzu-nak sikerült… ezért valaki meghal_. „Ugye nem gondolta _komolyan_, hogy itt maradok? Ez olyan _unalmas_."

„Szokjon hozzá az unatkozáshoz," mondta Long Feng szárazon és maga mögé intett. „Különben meglátja a Föld Királyság mit tesz a _szövetségeseivel_."

Egy Dai Li kő-ököl egy ismerős copfos fejet emelt fel, és Ty Lee ráragyogott. „Azula! Hát itt vagy!"

_Nem_. Azula dühös szisszenéssel szorította össze fogait. _Nem, ő az_ enyém, _hogy merészelsz hozzáérni ahhoz ami az enyém-!_

A zöldbe öltözött lány megcsavarodott, lábával kicsapva, hogy lesújtson valamit, ami olyan sebesen siklott át az ajtó alatti résen, mint egy szúnyog-ölyv-

Egy lakkozott fa tálca.

Égő arany szemekkel, Azula nekilendült. Egyik lába lecsapódott, hogy a tálcát élére állítsa. A másik elrúgta őt a halálos fémtől, fekete fán egyensúlyozva egy kritikus pillanatig-

Villám lángolt.

Szétálló hajtincsekkel, Azula kilépett a füstölgő ajtónyíláson, tekintetével úgy vizslatva a folyosó kettős-képét, mint egy vihar-szédítette karvaly. Ajtó lenn; alatta egy nagyon ropogós testtel. Egy szürke arcú Dai Li ügynök oldalra rogyva, kő-kesztyűk darabkái körülötte, mintha az idomítása nem volna képes többé-

Ty Lee tekerte köré karjait inda-tapadós öleléssel. „Jól vagy! Annyira aggódtam."

Azula pislogott, lüktető agya összeadva Ty Lee milyen könnyen fordította meg az állást két ügyes földidomárral szemben. „Te… hagytad, hogy elkapjanak?"

„Hát persze! Ez volt a leggyorsabb módja, hogy megtaláljalak." Vigyorogva, az akrobata hátralépett. „Oh, tudom hogy igazából nem volt _szükséged_ a segítségemre. De Mai figyelmeztetett, hogy Long Feng megpróbálna valami csúnyaságot, és tudod Mai hogy aggódik. És tudom, hogy szereted, mikor csak egy _kicsivel_ is kevésbé borús. Szóval! Kész. Vedd be a várost! Apád nagyon büszke lesz."

„Igen," felelte Azula egyenletesen. „Az." _Volna itt még egy elvarratlan szál_. „…Quan ügynök, nemdebár?"

Sötét szemek pillantottak fel rá, düh és gyász világosan, mint a napvilág.

„Óh, ne nézz így. Nem foglak megölni. Még nem." Azula elsomolyodott. „Meg kéne. Nem vagy hű hozzám, és nem hinném, hogy valaha is az leszel. Ami… érdekes." Tanulmányozta a férfit, belső tűzzel kinyúlva. „Van gyilkos ösztönöd, tiszta, mint bármely tűzidomárnak. Érezned kéne a hatalmamat és leborulnod előttem. Mégsem teszed. Miért van ez?"

Quan visszameredt rá, lenyelve gyászát. „Hű vagyok a Föld Királyhoz, és Ba Sing Se városához."

_Hmm. Csak egy hazugság volt benne. Érdekes._

„A Föld Király eltűnt," suttogta neki Ty Lee. „És a medve is."

Azula kegyetlen mosolyra fakadt. „Királyod elment. Városod a kezemben van. És a többi embered hű hozzám. Miért ne adjalak a tűzidomároknak célba lőni? Vagy rosszabb… hajózzalak ki egy tengeri bárkára, míg a föld hiánya meg nem őrjít?"

Erre megrándult. Helyes.

De valahonnan Quan erőt merített, és ez… nem volt olyan jó. „A Dai Li védi városunkat a szellemek gonoszságaitól," mondta az ügynök rekedten. „Tégy velem amit akarsz. De ha elvonsz minket a kötelességeinktől – még hadseregeid hatalma sem éli túl a felfordulást."

A szellemvilág? Ez az ember ugyanolyan ütődött volt, mint Bácsika.

Mégis. Ténylegesen hinni látszott benne. „Nos," mélázott Azula, éles körmeivel ruháján dobolva, „talán arra gondolsz, hogy elárulsz… de szemlátomást még nem tetted meg." Rásandított, szánt szándékkal, a villám-perzselte húsra. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudsz adni nekem… biztosítékot a jó viselkedésedre." Vállat vont, a folyosó egy pillanatra kifehéredett a fájdalomtól. „Van időd míg visszatérünk, hogy megmondd mik azok."

Emelt fővel elsétált a folyosón.

Ty Lee egy szökkenéssel és ugrással a nyomában. „Biztos hogy jól vagy?" suttogta az akrobata. „Ez egy _szörnyen_ nagy dudor."

„Jelen pillanatban kettő van belőled," felelte Azula őszintén. Két Ty Lee… na ez egy ijesztő gondolat. „Nem számít."

„De igenis számít!" Mindkét Ty Lee makacs képet vágott. „Találnunk kell neked ahová leülhetsz… ooo, a trónterem! Oda felülhetsz és parancsokat oszthatsz és teljesen uralkodóian meg lenyűgözően festhetsz, én meg ráijeszthetek minden szolgálóra, hogy kényeztessenek míg jobban nem leszel!" A homályos akrobata vigyorogva cigánykerekezett.

Ráadásul nem is olyan rossz terv. Főleg adva, hogy a harc egyre több részlete szivárgott vissza; a vízidomár akit csalizott, a lesújtott Avatár, Zuzu árulóként-

_Zuko áruló._

Végigborzongott rajta; a biztos tudat a választásról, amit bolond bátyja végre meghozott. És a következményekről.

„Hey!" mosolygott Ty Lee. „Vidám gondolatod támadt!"

„Igen," dorombolta Azula, fájdalommal, ami hirtelen megérte. „Nagyon vidám gondolat."

_Enyém a trón. Most és mindörökké._

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: geneológia Zuko-nak, mivel az emberek kérték. Igen, ez kreatív szabadosságot használ és nem ért egyet a kánonnal a „The Avatar and the Firelord – Az Avatár és a Tűz Úr" epizódjával. Az igazi agy-karambolra, emlékezzetek, hogy ez egyben Azula családfája is. (Olvassátok oldalt, bocs, az oldal állandóan kuszálta az egyszerűbb módokat, amikkel próbálkoztam.)

Sozin & Feleség - - - - - -Azulon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Ozai

Roku & Ta Min - - - - - - - Ilah

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Zuko

Ismeretlen & Ismeretlen- Shidan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Ursa

Kuzon & Feleség - - - - - Kotone

_Wani_ – aligátor

_Suzuran_ – gyöngyvirág

Tudom, hogy Aang nem oktat ki senkit a vegetarianizmusról a show-ban. De elég világossá teszi, hogy rosszallja a húsokat, prémeket, és még egy rakat egyéb dolgot, amire sarki körülmények között szükséged van a túléléshez, ahol nem tudsz zöldségeket _termeszteni_. Sokkának ez valószínűleg ugyanolyan rossz.

Néhány dologból, amikre a „The Storm – A Vihar" és pár más epizódban utaltak, valószínűnek tűnik, hogy Jee hadnagy és a legénység nagy része új volt a fedélzeten; hogy még csak nagyjából pár hónapja voltak ott. Mindig arra gondoltam, hogy a Zuko hajójára való kihelyezés büntető részleg _kell_ _legyen_. Emlékezzünk, egy ponton Zuko lázadással vádolja a kormányost, mert figyelmeztetés nélkül történt irányváltás; mi van, ha ez nem paranoia volt? Mi van, ha egy előző legénység lázadt, vagy azzal fenyegetett? Ozai az a fajta, aki biztosítja, hogy a száműzetés ajándéka egyre csak tovább ad.

Ha a „The Avatar and the Firelord – Az Avatár és a Tűz Úr" epizódra gondoltok, Sozin igazából nem a Légi Nomádokra hajtott. Az Avatárra utazott; hogy megkaparintsa és elpusztítsa, vagy legalábbis semlegesítse, mielőtt olyan erőssé válhatna mint Roku. Szóval a kérdés nem „Miért irtotta ki Sozin a Légi Nomádokat?" Hanem, „milyen eszközei voltak Sozin-nek az Avatár megölésére?" Mivel biztosíthatta, hogy a Tűz Népe ne hagyjon követ megforgatatlanul, zugot átkutatatlanul, hogy megtaláljon egy Légi Nomád gyermeket?

Gyűlölet.

A gyűlölet nem a szeretet ellentéte. Hanem annak sötét árnyéka, és ugyanúgy hegyeket képes megmozgatni, mint az a fényesség. Az emberek túlélték a legreménytelenebb, leglehetetlenebb helyzeteket is, mert gyűlölték fogva tartóikat és bántalmazóikat, és nem voltak hajlandóak nyerni hagyni őket.

A Légi Nomádok szerencsétlenségére, nagyon jó célpont voltak a Tűz Népe gyűlöletére. A világi gondoktól való elkülönülés nagyon jól működik, amíg a templomokban maradsz a hegyek tetején. Mikor nem… emlékeztek Aang mennyire felborította Katara falujának életét az első két részben? Oh, hadban álltok a Tűz Népével? Fújjunk a feladatokra, amire a vének azt mondják fontos és szórakozzunk! Ennek tetejébe szegjük meg a falu tabuját és látogassuk meg a Tűz Népe hajót, mert le kell győznöd a félelmedet! Whee!

Most vegyük ezt az attitűdöt, és borítsuk a Tűz Népe hurrikán szezon közepébe. Figyelmeztetés – én a te helyedben elbújnék egy _nagyon nagy_ szikla mögé.

Ah, igen. A tűzijátékok eme kavalkádja, melyet az imént láttál mind a nagy nevek voltak, akik mérhetetlen dühvel robbantak, amiért megzavarták a hurrikánra való felkészülésüket, ami közvetlenül hat a becsületükre azzal, hogy károsítja képességüket hogy megvédjék népüket. És a közemberek robbanása, mert a Légi Nomádoknak szemlátomást annyi érzékkel viseltetnek a felsőbb osztály méltósága iránt, mint az átlag varacskos-majom (lásd, ahogy Aang felfújja Long Feng ruháját sok, _sok_ egyéb történés mellett), ami azt sugallja, hogy a nagy neveknek nincs meg az erejük, hogy megvédjék ezt a méltóságot, ami viszont azt sugallja, hogy nem tudják megvédeni népüket. És általában minden Tűz Népe polgár robbanása, mert hé, ez az őrült Légi Nomád azt mondja nekünk is barátunk, meg annak a másik klánnak is, akiket nagyon utálunk, és miféle vigyorgó szociopata ez…?

És ha a Légi Nomádok olyan könnyen hazudtak, hogy „elsimítsák a dolgokat", mint Aang a hadakozó Föld Népe falusiakkal a „The Great Divide – A Nagy Választó"-ban… oh, öcsém. A Tűz Népe tart történelmi feljegyzéseket. Elég egyszer ellenőrizni az írnok feljegyzéseit a barátságos, vidám népek szava ellenében akik valószínűleg már régen _nincsenek ott_, hogy elszenvedjék a következményeket – elvégre nomádok….

Roku? Elkülönítve tartani a négy nemzetet, mikor a Légi Nomádok szemlátomást tetszőlegesen jöhettek-mehettek? Idióta voltál. _Idióta_.

Még így is, mikor egy csoportot gyűlölnek, sok kell egy népirtáshoz. Egy közös motívuma van a való-életben elkövetett népirtásoknak: az elkövetők hiszik, hogy _ők az áldozatok_. Nem számít milyen gonosz és mindenható volt Sozin, ahhoz, hogy a szövegkönyv eseményei egyezzenek azzal amit a valós életből tudunk, bizonyos dolgoknak kellett megtörténniük. Az eseményeknek úgy kellett alakulniuk, hogy a Tűz Népe túlnyomó többsége _higgye_, hogy 1) borzasztóan elárulták őket, 2) a Légi Nomádok voltak felelősek, és 3) hacsak nem tettek valami drasztikusat, újra megtörténne.

A Légi Nomádok szerencsétlenségére… igen, Sozin ezt felállíthatta.

Utalásként az Avatárokra, hurrikánokra és túllövésre – az „Imprisoned – Fogságban" epizódból, idézem Aang-et: "I wish I knew how to make a hurricane. The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys! – Bárcsak tudnám hogyan csináljak hurrikánt. A börtönőr elfutna és ellopnánk a kulcsait!" Szép, Aang. Jó ötlet. Aztán nem lenne kit megmenteni, mert a hurrikán _mindannyiukat megölte volna._


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

_Au._

A tűz-világította homályban fekve, Zuko pislogott, megpróbálva kibogozni a ki-t, mi-t, hol-t, és hogy pillanatnyilag mutatott-e feléje valami halálos.

_Meleg van idebenn_. Olyan levegőt lélegzett be, ami remegett, sütkérezve mint egy sikló gyík a dicső, csodás hőben. Meleg; meleg a lábujjaitól egészen a velejéig. Az élet melege, a gyilkos hidegnek még az emlékét is kiűzve….

_Azula. Az Avatár. A_ villám.

…_Áruló vagyok._

Fájt. Belül, ahol soha nem hagyott fel annak reményével, hogy az apja – hogy valahogy-

_Nem akar engem._

_És én… nem akarok az az utód lenni, akit ő akar. Többé már nem._

Fájt. De nem érződött úgy, mintha belehalna. Ami a maga pokoli fűszerezésű gyásza volt. Olyan keményen próbált a koronaherceg lenni, az utód, akire Ozai Tűz Úrnak és népüknek szükségük volt….

_De hogy népünket szolgáljam, nem szolgálhatom apámat_. Zuko szárazon nyelt egyet. _Azt hiszem együtt kell élnem ezzel._

Hát. Úgy látszott ki, az árulás nem fogja megölni. Ideje kideríteni mi egyéb akart ma próbálkozni.

Óvatosan, Zuko kinyitotta a szemeit.

_Tűzidomárok!_

A páncél összetéveszthetetlen volt, akárcsak a bennük lobogó láng érzete. Csak két dolog tartotta mozdulatlan. Először is, nem volt megkötözve; ami azt jelentette vagy egy Zhao szintűen idióta felettessel van dolga, vagy az álcája Lee-ként kitartott. Másodszor-

Hát, Bácsika hortyogását semmivel sem téveszthetted össze.

Lassan és csendben mozogva, Zuko kicsusszant az átizzadt takarók alól, nem fáradva a felöltözéssel. A ruhák várhattak. _Tudnia_ kellett.

Bácsika úgy aludt mint a kő. Egy zajos, meleg, teljességgel sértetlen kő.

A megkönnyebbülés olyan nagyfokú volt, hogy majdnem ráült Tophra.

_Jól van!_

Nem. Ezt nem tudhatta. Nem volt sérült, de fogságban volt, és Long Feng állt mögötte, és Katara nem tudott róla-

_Toph. Bocsáss meg._

Zuko végigsepert kezeivel a gőzölgő levegőn, épp csak elég vizet gyűjtve, hogy egyik kezét beborítsa, mielőtt azt gyengéden a lány alvó arcára helyezte. A vízen keresztül nyúlva, ahogy Amaya tanította neki, nyomát kutatva elmeidomított szellem azon természetellenes, fény által előidézett _simaságának_….

Semmi. Csak a büszkeség, és vidám makacsság érdes, púpos élei, és a félelem apró repedései, amiket soha nem adna ki senkinek, amíg csak meg tud állni a két lábán. Csak – _Toph_.

Zuko elemelte kezét, szégyellve, hogy kíváncsiskodott. Csak annyira _félt_, hogy….

_Bocsánatot fogok kérni. Mikor felébred._

Remélhetőleg, miután kissé letisztálkodott. Ugh.

_Tűzidomár tengerészgyalogosok_, gondolta Zuko, végigmérve annak a kettőnek a páncélját és jelzéseit, amik a bejárat közelében szundikáltak. _Homokkő szállás homokon… Toph csinálhatta. És Bácsika és én nem vagyunk láncra verve._

Ami azt jelenti, hogy a legvalószínűbb forgatókönyv az volt, hogy Bácsika megint az „elveszett koloniálisok" történetét használta. Oké. Ezzel tud mit kezdeni.

_Tengerészgyalogosok, és a levegő sós ízű_. Zuko lehunyta szemeit és kinyúlt, érezve. Jah. Egyértelműen rengeteg víz arrafelé.

_Ideje találni valami helyet fürdeni._

A kolonista álca még csak szóba se került számításaiban. A kolóniák civilizáltak voltak, és a civilizált emberek _tiszták_. Még a tengeren is, minden hajó használta a forralóit, hogy desztilláljon elég friss vizet, amivel lemosdhattak. Bármivel is rukkolt elő Bácsika, szükségük lesz tiszteletre a végigcsinálásához. Minden apró dolog segíthet.

Zuko-nak szünetet kellett tartania, összeszedve ruháit. Mikor legutoljára látta őket, tiszteletreméltó zöld szerelés voltak, takaros szegélyekkel még azután is, hogy ő és Bácsika visszafércelték őket. Most kóbor szálak villantak hamuvá, és fekete perzselésnyomok finom mintája szegélyezte mindkét ujjat, mint erek egy pille-darázs szárnyában.

_Ez a villám volt, amit nem védtem ki._ Szárazon nyelt egyet. _Agni. Majdnem meghaltam_.

Le kellett horgasztania fejét és lélegeznie, míg elmúltak a borzongások. Oké. Majdnem meghalt. _Újból_. Azula volt az. Mégis mit várt?

_Miért nem öltem meg egyszerűen?_

De tudta a választ, már a kérdés feltevésekor. Azula lehet, hogy gyilkos volt és romlott és őrült… de a _húga_ volt.

_Család. Közösség_. Zuko fanyarul elmosolyodott. _Azt hiszem Lee a törzsed tagja, Amaya mester. Én csak… nem vagyok rá képes._

Ami furcsán felszabadító volt. Ha nem tudta megölni Azulát, ha _tudta_, hogy képtelen rá-

_Akkor azért harcolok, hogy megállítsam. És nem fogom vissza magam._

Könnyű szívvel, visszafordította figyelmét annak ismerős feladatára, hogy fegyveres, éber tűzidomárok mellett lopakodjon el. Ami közel sem volt olyan nehéz, mint azt a parancsnokuk valószínűleg kívánhatta. Váltott őrségek, vagy sem, éppcsak hajnal előtt volt, és minden tűzidomár hanyatlóban volt. Egy pillanat másfelé nézés, és már kinn is volt, eltűnve szem elől.

_Mi a jó bús-?_

Csak az évek tapasztalata, hogy a legbizarrabb helyzetekben harcoljon, tartotta mozgásban Zuko-t, még ha az, amit látott _lehetetlen_ is volt. Vízi Törzs kék sátrak felverve a dagály-vonal felett. Egy Tűz Népe folyami gőzös horgonyozva a sekélyesben, fegyveres matrózokkal őrségben. Legalább egy partra vont Vízi Törzs hajó, nem túl messze, fegyveres, és nyilvánvalóan zsémbes Vízi Törzs harcosok által őrizve. Egy Tűz Népe cirkáló, feltehetőleg a gőzös anyahajója, a part mentén lehorgonyozva, és őrszem állva őrt a korlátoknál, ugyanolyan zsémbesen. És senki sem vérzett. Vagy állt lángokban.

_Ez? Ez nem jó._

Vagy tömeges árulásra tekintett – piszkosul nem valószínű – vagy egy egész Vízi Törzs flotta állt át Ozai-hoz – még _kevésbé_ valószínűbb – vagy….

_Az Avatár._

Az Avatár, vagy szellemek, akik választott gyermekük megsegítésében utaztak. Pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte melyik. Ez _rossz_ dolog volt.

És az volt a szörnyű érzése, hogy ez az ő hibája lehet.

_Yāorén._

Bácsikának sikerült elmondania pár dolgot, azon a reggelen, mielőtt elindult volna Tophot megkeresni és a világ az arcába robbant. Legendák. Szellem-érintette idomárok. Emberek, akiket valaha az Avatár _segédletére_ szántak.

_Majd ha a tehén-disznók repülnek_. Zuko elsimította a vicsort az arcáról és lesurrant a partra, el a furcsán kevert tábortól. _Figyelmeztettem Azulára. Figyelmeztettem Ba Sing Se-re. Segítettem Tophnak visszaszerezni Appát. És szembe szálltam Azulával és majdnem megsültem a vékony kis légidomár segge miatt._ Elegem van.

Gőz szállt fel a homokról a lábai körül. Zuko sóhajtott, és összegyűjtötte a kezei körül, mielőtt bármely árulkodó foszlány elszökhetett volna. _Most nagyon, nagyon jól jönne egy kád…._

Levetkőzve, tengervizet folyatott labdába, a kezei közt csavarva, ahogy Amaya tanította, neki, hogy kirostálja a sót és látáshoz túl apró lényeket. Iható friss víz lotyogott ujjai körül; vett pár hálás kortyot, mielőtt a tisztálkodásnak nekilátott volna. _Pont mint egy hajós-mosdás. Mozogj gyorsan, légy alapos, próbálj meg nem gondolni rá, hogy bárki is figyelhet_.

Legalább meleg volt, bugyborékolóan melegebb, ahogy megpirkadt és végigömlött rajta a napfény. Zuko forró vízbe temette arcát egy hosszú, megtámasztó pillanatra….

Sóhajtott, hagyta lefolyni a homokba, és az éjféli rajtaütések gyorsaságával öltözött. Kifacsarta a víz nagyját a hajából, de nem mindet; egy kis nyirkosság messzemenően megmagyarázza majd az arra irányuló kérdéseket hogyan hozta rendbe magát_. Nem mintha bármit is tehetnék ilyen rövid hajjal_, gondolta Zuko bánatosan, tenyér-méretű jégtükröt formázva, hogy megnézze. Nem mintha tudnám, hogy kéne-e egyáltalán. Fogalmam sincs Bácsika mit mondott nekik-

Arany villant fel, és majdnem elejtette a törékeny jeget.

_Lélegezz. Nézd újra._

Nem a képzelete. Amaya rejtő kékje… eltűnt.

_Sozin szemei._

Így mondták neki, egész életében. A halvány, tiszta arany, amit csak néhány nagy név családjában lehetett megtalálni; és állítólag soha, de soha nem adatott meg azoknak, akik tűzidomítása csupán… középszerű volt.

Bár lehetett valaki nagyszerű idomár nélküle is. Bácsikának nem volt. _Azulának_ sem volt.

Fájt, hogy a tükörbe nézzen és Ozai vérét lássa.

_Nem számit. Nem hagyom hogy számítson._

Legalább most már _tudta_, hogy a szellemek izzó kis ujja benne lógott ebben a zűrben. Csak egy másik vízidomárnak szabadott volna képesnek lennie eltávolítani azt a vékony réteg idomított vizet. És Katara soha nem tette volna.

_Visszatehetem_. Zuko elfintorodott. _De ha Toph itt van, és a Vízi Törzs itt van… nem. Jobb lesz kideríten-_

Majdnem mozdult, mielőtt a homok bedobozolta. „Maradj ott!" parancsolta egy ismerős hang.

Zuko felvonta szemöldökét, hallva az aggodalmat a parancs alatt. „Toph? Jól vagy?"

„Észnél vagy? Igen!" Homok loccsant el, ahogy Toph behúzott egyet a karjába. „Soha többé ne ijessz így meg, Serci!"

„Au." Zuko megrezzent. „Én is remélem hogy soha többé nem teszem ezt." Felsóhajtott és összeszedte bátorságát. „Toph? Én… sajnálom."

„Hát átkozottul _jobb is_, ha sajnálod." Toph megdörgölte az orrát. „Megijesztetted Bácsikát, tudsz róla?"

„Tudom," ismerte be Zuko halkan. „De nem ez… Megtaláltam a házat, ahol csapdába estél. Azt hittem a Dai Li lehetett, aggódtam-„ Nyelt egyet és kibökte. „Megsértettem a magánéletedet ma reggel. Sajnálom. Tudnom kellett, pont ott voltál Bácsikával és azokkal a tengerészgyalogosokkal, és ha valami kiváltott volna egy Dai Li rugót – _tudnom_ kellett. De ez még nem teszi helyessé." Meghajolt. „A becsületed mezsgyéjén lépdeltem, és sajnálom."

A földidomár a homlokát ráncolta. „Úgy gondoltad a Dai Li elhajlította az agyam?"

„Amaya megmutatta hogy keressem a jeleit," szólt Zuko egyszerűen, nem felegyenesedve. „De víz kell hozzá. Még nem tudom hogyan kell csinálni tűzzel. Nem kockáztathattam meg, hogy elkapjanak."

Amaz hallgatott. Ő nem merte felemelni a fejét, hogy ránézzen. Toph lehet, hogy vak volt, de úgy volt képes mozdulatokat érzékelni, hogy azt sosem lett volna képes megtéveszteni.

„Szóval mit csináltál?"

Nem megbocsátás. De nem hangzott dühösnek. Még. „Én… érzékeltem az elméd viharát," felelte Zuko, megpróbálva szavakba önteni az érzést. „Egy egészséges elmének vannak – nem tudom, _élei_. Valahogy. Valaki, akit elmeidomítottak… olyan, mintha valaki lecsiszolta volna az éleket. Lelapította volna őket. Igazán nem jó érzés." Nyelt egyet. „Az élek… érzelmek. Dolgok, amiket tényleg _érzel_. Nem tudom _mit_ érzel róluk, de… a tieid, és éreztem őket, és ez udvariatlan volt."

Toph bemasírozott a személyes terébe, összefont karokkal. „Szóval. Belenyúltál a fejembe, hogy biztosra menj _senki más_ nem kavart odabenn."

Még mindig lefelé nézve, bólintott. „Igen."

„Jah, azt hiszem ennyi elég volt a megalázkodásból." Vigyorgott Toph.

_Megalázkodás_? Zuko kiegyenesedett, egy lélegzetnyire a tűz hívásától.

„Whoa!" Toph felemelte kezeit. „Csak ugratlak! Tudod, amit a barátok szoktak csinálni?" Oldalt billentette fejét, hallgatózva. „Te… tényleg nagyon nem szereted ezt a szót. Miért?"

_Barátok_. Zuko visszatartotta a borzongást. „A palotában nőttem fel. Tudod miféle embereknek volt oda bejárása Azulon Tűz Úr alatt? _Barátok_ mindig Azulához mentek először." Elvégre, miért vesztegetnék az idejük egy kölyökre, aki egyáltalán nem is tudott idomítani? Még kevésbé azzal, aki sosem lesz csodagyerek. „Inkább legyen szövetségesem. Vannak dolgok, amiket a szövetségesek nem tennének. Nem anélkül, hogy előtte ne mondanák fel a szövetséget."

„Vettem," bólintott Toph komolyan. Megint elvigyorodott, kicsit fanyarabban. „Mamlasz."

„_Mi?"_

„Ideiglenes szövetség? Te _aggódtál_ értem." Toph megfényezte körmeit ruháján. „Nem a Dai Li volt az. Csak két idióta fejvadász, akiket a szüleim küldtek. El tudod ezt képzelni? Miféle család küld embereket azért, hogy visszaráncigáljanak egy fém-dobozban?"

„Nem tudhatom," felelte Zuko fapofával. „A Tűz Úr Azulát láncokkal küldte." Elfintorodott, és megrázta a fejét. „Hogy sikerült elszöknöd?"

Toph elsomolyodott. „Mennyit akarsz tudni?"

Ez minden idegszálát megfeszítette, ami valaha is hallgatta miniszterek és kereskedők tárgyalásait. _Valami jó van nála. És tudja ezt._ „Mit kérsz?"

Toph elvesztette a bátor mosolyt. „Aang megsérült. Csúnyán. Lélegzik, nem haldoklik… de nem is ébred fel. Sokka rávette az apját, hogy adjon mindenkinek fegyverszünetet, hogy Bácsika segíthessen." Összefonta karjait. „Fogadok, hogy neked jobban menne."

…_A szellemek igazán, nagyon utálnak engem_. „Talán," mondta Zuko egyenletesen. „Tudom, amit Bácsika tanított nekem a villámról. És tanulmányoztam azt, ami Amayánál volt a tekercseken. De tanonc vagyok."

„Jah; totálra amatőrök éjszakája van," felelte Toph fanyarul. „Benne vagy?"

„A gyógyítás koncentrációt igényel," mondta Zuko laposan. „Nem dolgozom Katara mellett anélkül, hogy valaki ne fedezze a hátam. Arra az esetre, ha úgy döntene kést márt bele."

Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Aangnek fogsz segíteni. Nem fog-„

„_Szörnyetegnek_ hívott engem, Toph!" Agni, még mindig fájt. Becsületes ellenfélként kezelte, hinni _akarta_, hogy bárki, aki képes volt őt legyőzni megérdemel ennyi tiszteletet… és az egyenesen a képébe vágta. „Rám néz, és csak azt az embert látja, aki meggyilkolta az anyját!"

„De nem te voltál," tiltakozott Toph döbbenten.

„_Logikát_ akarsz alkalmazni _Katarán_?" Zuko elsomolyodott. „Csak tessék. Megnézem."

Toph összevonta rá a szemöldökét, felemelte ujját, hogy felé bökjön-

Megállt. Belegondolt. „Oké. Lehet hogy igazad van. Megpróbálok a jó oldalára kerülni-„

„Ne vesztegesd az időd," felelte Zuko komoran. „Jobb ha nem próbálod rábeszélni semmire. Ha úgy gondolja, hogy az ő oldalán állsz, nem lesz olyan szúrós, mikor figyelsz engem, hogy biztosítsd semmi gonoszat nem művelek Aanggel."

„Torz," szólt Toph elgondolkozva. „Egész okos, de torz." A homlokát ráncolta. „Te tényleg nagyon nem csíped Tündérbogarat, ugye?"

„Miért kéne?" kérdezte Zuko laposan. „Megmentettem Katarát attól, hogy összefusson Azulával, és csak arra tud gondolni, hogy pont olyan vagyok mint apám. Pont mint valami Tűz Népe gyilkos, akivel még csak nem is _találkoztam_." Vicsorgó lélegzetet vett. „Sokka legalább figyelt."

Toph felderült. „Segíteni fogsz!"

„Igen," ismerte be Zuko csendesen. „De nem akarom, hogy Katara tudja miért."

Toph lábujjai a homokot érzékelték. „Ezért a tervért, amiről Bácsika nem akarja, hogy Hakoda főnök tudjon?"

_Hakoda főnök itt van? Oh, csodás_. „Mit tudsz?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan.

„Terved van, hogy Föld és Tűz népei együtt éljenek, hogy megpróbáld megjavítani a dolgokat, ha a háború véget ér," felelte Toph komolyan. „Huojin a terv része?" Oldalt billentette a fejét, mikor amaz habozott. „Hé, felismerem a Tűz Népe hangokat, ha meghallom őket. Huojin tuti Ba Sing Se-inek hangzik a felszínen, de alatta? Amolyan… ropogós. Mint te. És Bácsika."

„Lehet, hogy az," vallotta meg Zuko. „Az ő döntése. Van egy tervünk. Bácsika úgy gondolja működhet. De nem fog, ha bárhol Aang közelében vagyunk. És Katara gyűlöl minket. Ha tudna róla, megpróbálná szétzúzni. Nem számít hányan sérülnének meg."

„Nem akarsz Aang közelében lenni?" kérdezte Toph óvatosan. „Ez elég nehézzé teszi majd az elkapását."

„Nem számít," mondta Zuko egyszerűen. „Vége. Az Avatár foglyul ejtése nem menti meg a népemet. Végeztem."

A vak szemek elkerekedtek. „De ha nem viszed vissza Aang-et, Azula-„

„Ő lesz az utód, nem számít mit teszek," szólt Zuko keserűen. „A tűz a felsőbbrendű elem. Ezt tanítják mindenkinek. Ha a Tűz Bölcsek rájönnek mire vagyok képes…." Kezei ökölbe szorultak. „Vége, Toph. Soha nem szerezhetem vissza a becsületemet." Kifújta a levegőt. „De nem akarom, hogy Katara ezt tudja. Vagy bárki a Vízi Törzsben. Ha azt hiszik még mindig Aanget akarom, azt hihetik a markukban vagyok. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem próbálkoznak…." Nem tudta kimondani. A gondolat túl borzasztó volt.

„Bácsika," Toph nagyot nyelt. „Gondolod Katara hagyná, hogy valaki bántsa?"

„Ő a _Nyugat Sárkánya_," vetette oda Zuko. „A Föld Királyság holtan akarja, vagy láncra verve. Mit gondolsz ki látja el Hakoda főnök flottáját? És ha arra kerül a sor, hogy megtartson egy fegyverszünetet vagy az övéinek segítsen – igen. Megtenné. És _joga_ lenne rá. Elvégre _vízidomár_."

„Elvesztettél, Serci," ismerte be Toph. „Persze, Hakoda gyerekei. De azt hittem ugyanúgy kezelik őket, mint bárki mást."

„_Sokka_ Hakodának a-?" Zuko megcsóválta fejét, ahogy az hirtelen megfájdult. „Az ellenfelem… _nem csoda_, hogy félig-meddig tudta mit csinál." Felhorkant, hónapok jégen töltött emlékei remegtek mint parázs felett a levegő. Halászat, gyűjtögetés az asszonyokkal, fókákra vadászat vörös pikkelyek villanásával…. Bárkit meghallgatott, aki szóba állt vele, megpróbálva megérteni az embereket, akikhez Aang talán mehetett. A Déli vízidomárok nem voltak mind arrogánsak, de túlságosan is sokuk fagyasztott volna meg ugyanolyan gyorsan egy kívülállót, semhogy pillantást vessen rá. Emlékezett egy különösen harapós ifjú hölgyre, aki majdnem bejegelte; Hama, nemde…?

_Urgh. Reggelire van szükség_. Komolyan azt gondolta, hogy fóka-vadászatokra emlékszik a Déli Sarkon? Az, hogy kiderítette Sokkát bizonyára nagyobb sokk volt mint gondolta. _Soha nem hallanám a végét Bácsikától_, gondolta Zuko fanyarul. _Pár ezer történelmi tekercs és azt álmodod ott voltál._

De a tény maradt, nem számított honnan szedte. „Nem csoda, hogy úgy gondolja joga van ítélkezni," mormogta Zuko. „Főnök lánya és vízidomár. Ki mondana neki nemet?"

„Még mindig nem vagyok képben," felelte Toph türelmetlenül. „Na és ha vízidomár. Nagy ügy."

„Az is," mondta Zuko egyszerűen. „Te Föld Királysági vagy. Oma és Shu emberek voltak. Az idomárok tudják, hogy ez olyasvalami, amit bárki megtanulhat, ha megvan hozzá az adománya. A Vízi Törzsek _imádják_ az Óceánt és a Holdat. A vízidomárok _áldottak_. Kilencszáz évvel ezelőtt Kuruk Avatár azt mondta a nők gyógyításra születtek, és az Északi Törzs ezt azóta is megtartotta. Nem képzik az asszonyaikat harcra. Még akkor sem mikor tudják, hogy a Tűz Népe csak a megfelelő alkalmat várja, hogy kiiktassa őket."

„Tudsz egy kilencszáz évvel ezelőtti Avatárról?" Toph hátrált egy lépést, meglepetten.

„Minden Avatárt tanulmányoztam, akiről csak tekercset találtam," felelte Zuko türelmetlenül. „Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, Hirata…. Fogalmam sem volt mi fog segíteni Aang megtalálásában. A lényeg az, Katara Déli Víz Törzsi. Az Északi Törzs képes _valamit_ kinyerni a földből, még ha csak rén-yak legeltetést is az a tundrán. Katara törzse mostohábban él; mindenüket a tengerből és jégből kell kinyerniük. A vízidomárok kedvelte családok virultak. Azok akik keresztbe tettek nekik, sosem értek vissza a partra. Katara ezeken a történeteken nőtt fel. Ezt gondolja, hogy a vízidomároknak lenniük kell." Vállai lesüppedtek. „Azt hiszem úgy gondoltam talán ő más lesz. Hogy talán tanult valamit, az Avatárral utazva. De… úgy tűnik nem tette. És ha nem képes elhinni, hogy nem próbálom elfogni Aanget, mikor _Azulától próbállak megmenteni_ _titeket_-„ Csalódottan gőzt fújtatott. „Akkor talán továbbra is hiheti ezt. Ahelyett, hogy azt higgye valami még gonoszabban sántikálok."

Toph lábujjai a homokon doboltak. „Oké, ezt megveszem. De van valami más, amit nem mondasz el nekem."

„Sokminden," felelte Zuko rezzenéstelenül. „Szokj hozzá."

„Nem sokminden tesz tök pánikolóssá mikor arra gondolsz Aang közelében kell lógnod," vágott vissza Toph. „Meg akarod ragadni Bácsikát, és a domboknak eredni, terv ide vagy oda. És tudom, hogy jó srác vagy, ott ahol számít. Nem hagynád itt Aanget sérülten ok nélkül. Beszélj."

Zuko visszatartotta kezeit az ökölbe szorulástól. „Nem szeretem, ha a szellemek belenyúlkálnak az életembe. Aang az Avatár. Az ő egymérföldes körzetében lenni olyan, mint hegytetőn ugrálni egy zivatarban, páncélban, kiöltve a nyelvedet a villám-szellemekre. Ez megválaszolja a kérdésedet?"

„Neked? _Nagyon_ szükséged lenne egy kis szabadidőre." Toph megropogtatta ökleit. „Oké, meggyőztél. Szóval, hogy ha kifizeted a tartozásod… hadd meséljek neked vasról, földről és a _legnagyszerűbb_ földidomárról a világon."

* * *

„Esküszöm, Hadnagy, semmi nem jutott túl rajtam!"

„Hát, _valaminek_ muszáj volt, máskülönben még mindig itt lenne," morogta vissza a páncélozott nő. „A fenébe is, a kapitány-„ félbeszakította magát, láthatóan gőzölögve.

_Pánikoló tűzidomárok_, gondolta Hakoda, figyelve abból, amiről remélte, hogy ésszerű távolság. _Nem olyan mókás mint gondoltam_.

Pláne nem mókás, mikor a két gyereke ugyanabban a táborban voltak, és a harcosai többsége vagy aludt, vagy kétségbeesetten aludni akart. A Tűz Népe szokás, hogy hajnal hasadtával már fenn voltak, _dilis_ volt.

_És itt vagy te, ugyanolyan dilisen, biztosítva hogy itt legyél elkapni a szikrákat_, emlékeztette magát Hakoda bánatosan.

Bár nem voltak szikrák. Még. Az összes Tűz Tengerészeti férfi – és akárhány nő – viselkedtek… udvariasan. Aminek nem volt értelme.

Katara mesélt neki a Tűz Népének az Avatár utáni vadászatáról, a szavak tavaszi olvadásként áradva belőle, mielőtt végre el tudott volna aludni. Zuko herceg a legkegyetlenebb vadászuk volt, de bármely Tűz Népe erő Appa látótávolságában úgy eredt volna a fiatal légidomár nyomába, mint egy leopárd-cápa ami meglátott egy tüskés-ton csali-labdát. A Tűz Úr _akarta_ Aanget, élve vagy holtan. Elég erősen akarta, hogy kockára tegyen egy egész inváziós flottát, hogy megpróbálja elfoglalni az Északi Sarkot; hajókat és embereket, akik garantálhatták volna Ba Sing Se bevételét, az árulás és megtévesztés hihetetlen hálója nélkül is, amit Azula hercegnő és a Dai Li szőttek.

Mégis itt volt az Avatár, védtelen, csak a lányával, a kis Tophfal és Hakoda flottájával a védelmére. És a Tűz Népe nem tett _semmit_.

_Nem egészen igaz_, ismerte be magának Hakoda. _Virrasztanak_.

Aminek szintúgy nem volt értelme. Zuko herceg lehet, hogy lánya személyes bosszússága volt, de már amennyire a Tűz Népét érintette? Nem csak hogy száműzött volt, becsület nélkül, még csak jó tűzidomár sem volt. Hogy lehetett volna, adva, hogy elég ügyetlen volt, hogy tűz sebezze? Igaz, egyesek a Tűz Népében talán nem akarják Azulát utódul, de senki nem kételkedett erejében. Zuko egy gyufaszál volt; amaz egy tűzvihar. Ezt mindenki tudta.

_Mindenki, Sokkát kivéve._

Hakoda a homlokát ráncolta, ezt fontolóra véve. Általában, ha egy rakás embertől kapott megbízható híreket, csak egy ellent mondó hanggal, arra az egyre gyanakvással tekintettek. De Sokka nem másodkézből való kereskedők meséjére vagy rokonok tanácsára támaszkodott. Fia _harcolt_ Zuko herceggel. És nem számít mit tudott _mindenki_, Sokka úgy gondolta, a fiatal tűzidomár olyan veszélyes volt, mint egy jégvipera, aki épp most találta fészeknyi tojását összetörve.

_Ha ez a Jee kapitány Zuko hajóján volt… ő is tudná._

Ami még csak el sem kezdte figyelembe venni a tényt, hogy Hakoda tudta – tudta – Sokkában megvan apja adománya. Az ajándék, ami águkat generációk óta főnökké tette. A képesség, hogy ne úgy lássa a dolgokat, ahogyan mindenki szeretné, hogy legyenek, hanem ahogy valójában voltak. És, mi fontosabb, időnként, ahogy _lehetnek_.

_Szóval mesélj magadnak egy történetet_, gondolta Hakoda fanyarul. _Ebben a történetben Sokkának igaza van, és a fiú sokkal veszélyesebb tűzidomár, mint azt bárki el tudná képzelni. Kivéve a nagybátyját – aki valaha maga is örökös volt – és a hajója kapitányát. Szellemek, rajta és tedd igazán vaddá; mondd, hogy a kapitány ugyanolyan becsületes, mint Zuko volt abban a sivatagban. És ő sem akarja Azulát örökösként._

_Ebben a történetben… mit tenne egy becsületes Tűz Tengerészeti kapitány?_

Megvédené a népét. Azzal, hogy megvédi Ozai egyedüli épeszű utódját. Még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy a Tűz Népe leghalálosabb ellenségét _teljességgel érintetlen_ hagyja.

Aang sérülései elég súlyosak voltak, hogy Hakoda már az elmozdítása gondolatától is összerezzent, még Katara gondoskodása mellett is. A Tűz Urat talán nem érdekli, ha az Avatár meghalt… de Zuko-nak élve volt szüksége a fiúra.

_Tévedhetek. Sokka és én mindketten tévedhetünk. De ha igazam van…._

Akkor a helyzet egyszerre biztonságosabb és veszélyesebb is volt, mint gondolta. Ez nem egy hétköznapi Tűz Népe erő volt, arrogáns és halálos, de hajlamosabb a visszavonulásra a nagyfokú veszteségek elszenvedése helyett. Ezek kétségbeesett emberek voltak, hajlandóan a Tűz Úr saját parancsa peremén egyensúlyozni hercegük érdekében.

_Figyelmeztetnem kell Bato-t és a többieket. Míg jobb megérzésem nem támad ezekről a katonákról, nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk_. Hakoda kihúzta magát, és megközelítette a szállást. „Valami gond van?"

„Nem." Hatalmas ásítással, ahogy Iroh kilépett Toph szállásáról. „Nyugalom Teruko hadnagy. Unokaöcsém legvalószínűbb, hogy csak sétálni ment. Szokása, mikor aggódik."

„_Sétálni_ ment?" habogta Teruko. „Őrködtünk!"

_Ahogy az én embereim is_, ráncolta a homlokát Hakoda.

„Nagyon csendesen sétál," felelte Iroh vidáman. „Semmi baj, Jee kapitány ismeri a szokásait… ah. Hakoda főnök?"

A szállás közelében a homok fölé hajolva, Hakoda érdeklődve felvonta szemöldökét. „_Nagyon_ csendesen," értett egyet fanyarul. A nyom halovány volt. Szandál, nem a csizma amire számított. És mosódott volt, hogy nem is tűnt egészen emberinek-

Hakoda megtorpant, és nézett, ahogy a fiatalember akit követett is nézett volna. _Meglátta az őröket. És ők _nem_ látták meg._

Felcsigázva, a főnök visszament a nyomhoz, frissebb képet alkotva a hercegről, mint az eszméletlen fiú, akit Iroh karjaiban látott, vagy a természetfelettien elszánt tűzidomár, akit Sokka vázolt fel szavakkal és karlengetéssel.

_Nem csak látta az őröket. _Tudta_ hogy ott lesznek._

Nem meglepő, egy katonai-képzésű tűzidomártól. De a türelem és lopakodás, ami szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy ezt a tudást sikeres lessé és kitéréssé változtassa… az meglepő volt.

_Ez egy herceg?_

Nem illett a képbe, amit egy uralkodói örökösről alkotott nem kevés arrogáns Föld Királyság nemessel találkozva. Amitől Hakoda eltűnődött, vajon mi nem illeszkedik még.

_Itt tétováztál; megláttad a tábort. Meglepődtél, de nem támadtál meg senkit_. Nem egészen a forrófejűség, amire Sokka figyelmeztette. _Kanyarogsz, de csak annyira, hogy elkerüld a figyelmet; célod van. Mi?_

„Szóval, gondolod hogy ha fölmelegítjük a homokot…?" visszhangzott Toph hangja a következő dűne mögül.

„Megér egy próbát." Fiatal, de mély, durva éllel, a csaták üvöltése felett csattogott parancsoktól. „Később."

„Aww. Reméltem, hogy megijeszthetjük őket." Toph elvigyorodott, ahogy megkerülték a füves homokot. „Hey, Bácsika. Találd ki ki tért vissza ebbe az évszázadba?"

_Ki bizony_, Hakoda vett egy hosszú pillantást, míg Teruko magában mormogott és Iroh ragyogott. Ostobaságot nem tűrő zöld ruhák, jelentéktelenek, mint bármely Föld Királysági utazóé, ha figyelmen kívül hagytad a perzseléseket. Sötét haj, épp csak annyira bozontos, hogy halvány arany szemeket árnyékoljon, és meglágyítsa a az élét a legrondább égési sebnek, amit Hakoda élő emberen látott. Magasabb, mint Sokka, és karcsú. Túl karcsú; a sarki télen edzett szem szinte napra pontosan meg tudta mondani milyen hosszat volt a herceg csökkentett fejadagon, és mikor döntött végre úgy a világegyetem, hogy kissé felenged.

_Sokkának igaza van. Ha pár hónapra vissza ütött volna rajta ezen a fiún, megfoghatta volna._

Nem most. A herceg tartása büszke volt, velejéig Tűz Népe… de nyoma sem volt a merev arroganciának, amit oly sok tűzidomárban látott. Zuko mozdulatlan volt. Várakozó.

_Ez, egy roppant veszélyes fiatalember._

Egy veszélyes fiatalember, aki pillanatnyilag úgy mérte végig mind őt, mind Teruko hadnagyot, mintha mindketten a maguk veszélyét rejtették volna.

_A saját hadserege? Szóval. A herceg tényleg menekült_. Ami Jee kapitány tetteit annál érdekesebbé tette-

„Hogy jutott túl az őrszemeken?" követelte Teruko, leheletéből felszálló gőzzel.

Zuko meg sem rezzent. „Pislogtak."

Iroh, jegyezte meg Hakoda, csendesen derültnek tűnt.

Toph egyáltalán nem volt csendes, kacagva mint egy sarki tyúk. „Ugyan már! Hát senki sem tudja milyen trükkös vagy?"

„Azok, kik látással bírnak, gyakran nem figyelnek olyan vigyázva, mint a lábaid," jelentette ki Iroh. Elnéző pillantást vetett Terukora. „Igazán nincs oka szégyenkeznie. Unokaöcsémnek nagy gyakorlata van benn, hogy megtalálja az utat leküzdhetetlen akadályokon túlra." Egyenesen a herceg felé fordult. „Kisöcsém, ez itt Hakoda főnök, apja Sokkának és Katarának, aki fegyverszünetet ajánlott, hogy párhuzamos célok felé haladhassunk. Hakoda főnök, az unokaöcsém, Zuko herceg, fia Ursának és Ozai Tűz Úrnak."

Tűz Népe külsőségek. Hakoda belefutott párszor, és cseppet sem tetszett neki. Bár érdekes volt ráébredni, mennyi függött azon, amit a beszélő nem mondott. _Fegyverszünetet ajánlottam. De Iroh nem mondta, hogy a herceg elfogadta. Ez rázós lehet._

Zuko meghajtotta fejét. „Fiad tiszteli neved," szólt szertartásosan. „Általában képzésbeni- és számbeli fölénnyel szembesül, de állhatatos és találékony." Alig nyoma egy somolynak. „Kérdezze a női ruháról."

Hakoda pislogott. „Női ruha?"

„Ooo, ez egyszerűen galád," vihogott Toph.

„Segített kivitelezni egy ügyes rajtaütést és stratégiai visszavonulást," állította Zuko fanyarul. „Egy katona feletteseinek tudniuk kell az összes vonatkozó részletről, hogy eredményei megfelelő jutalomban részesülhessenek."

Hakoda mindent összeadott, és kuncogni kezdett. A herceg lehet, hogy egy megbízhatatlan, romlott tűzidomár volt, akit kilökött volna a tengerre egy jégtömbben, de…. „A fiam visszavert téged egy _női ruhában_?" _Oh, Sokka. Ezt muszáj lesz megosztanod_.

„Ahhoz képest hogy első alkalommal viselt páncélt, nem volt túl rossz." Zuko arca hideggé vált, minden humor elszállva. „Lányod erős és eltökélt idomár, és meg fogja öletni magát."

Iroh figyelmeztetően felemelte kezét, mielőtt még Hakoda izmai megfeszülhettek volna. „Ez nem fenyegetés," mondta hamar a nyugalmazott tábornok. „Unokaöcsémnek nincs készsége a diplomáciához. De őszinte. Kérem, hallgassa meg."

„Ajánlom hogy jó oka legyen annak, hogy ezt ne vegyem fenyegetésnek," mondta Hakoda egyenletesen.

„Nem akarok kényszerülve lenni hogy meg kelljen ölnöm," mondta Zuko halkan. „Ez elég jó?"

_Fegyverszünet_, emlékeztette magát, ahogy Iroh sóhajtott. _Fegyverszünetünk van_. „Nem valami meggyőzően _nem_ fenyegeted a lányomat."

„Basszus!" Toph felhajította kezeit. „Mi van veled Serci? Csak ijesztően nézel ki, vagy valami?"

_Serci_? Gondolta Hakoda hitetlenkedve. A lány Föld Királysági volt. Tudnia kellett, hogy a herceg ellenség. Nem számít Iroh milyen jóságosan mosolyogjon tea fölött.

„Igen," felelte Zuko halkan. „Úgy."

_Vak_, jutott Hakoda eszébe. Könnyű volt megfeledkezni róla, figyelembe véve a fiatal földidomár milyen jól mozgott. _Fogalma sincs milyen borzalmasan néz ki. Még Bato sebei sem ilyen_-

Hakoda szemei összeszűkültek, megvizsgálva ezt a gondolatot. Bato harcban szerezte a sebhelyeit, és úgy is néztek ki; szaggatott, hullámzó, tiszta jele annak hogy kikerülni próbálta. A hercegé… a legközelebbi amit látott, a szív-seb volt kivégzett Föld Királysági katonákon. Egyetlen precíz ütésű tűz.

_Ez… nem tűnik helyesnek._

„Ennyit a látásról," mondta Toph türelmetlenül. „Oké, szóval ijesztő. _Igaza_ van. Katara, Sokka, Aang – a barátaim. De ott Ba Sing Se-ben? Katara olyan dolgokat mondott, tett…." Megrezzent az arca. „Aggódom érte. És Zuko jóval előttem találkozott Katarával. Úgyhogy valahogy tényleg ismeri."

„Találkozott vele, azzal hogy megfenyegette az anyámat," mutatott rá Hakoda szúrósan.

Zuko elfintorodott. „Segítene ha azt mondanám sajnálom?"

Teruko felrezzent „Uram-„

„Nem volt tanácsos, Hadnagy," mondta Zuko hivatalosan. „A _Wani_ az én hajóm volt, nem hadi hajó. A falu csak civileket tartalmazott, és egy fiatalembert, akinek meg kellett volna ragadnia a bumerángjánál ahelyett, hogy megpróbál lándzsát használni az első harcában. Azzal kezdeni, hogy szemtől-szembe száll halálos szándékkal? Szinte kérette magát hogy lefagyjon…." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Temperamentumos vagyok, és nem gondolkodtam. Hadban állunk. De becsületen aluli volt megfenyegetni valakit, aki mint kiderült nem viselt fegyvert."

„Mint kiderült- ő egy idős asszony!" kiáltott fel Hakoda.

„Látom még nem találkozott Tűz Népéből való nagyanyával." Derű csillogott Iroh zöld szemeiben. „Javaslom szóljon Sokkának, hogy ugyanolyan óvatosan bánjon velük, mint Mai-jal. Elvégre, mit gondol kitől kapta az a lány az első késkészletét?"

_Zöld szemek?_ Ébredt rá Hakoda. _De a tűzidomároknak… itt valami furcsa._ „Rendben, akkor hát," szólt egyenletes hangon. „Mondd el mit kéne tudnom, amit szemlátomást nem tudok, a saját lányomról."

Halovány kezek szorultak ökölbe; lassan ellazultak. „A parancsaim úgy szóltak, hogy fogjam el az Avatárt, élve," jelentette ki a herceg, óvatosan, mint egy rothadt jégen útját keresztülpróbálgató ember. „A lánya úgy döntött akadállyá teszi magát. De nem voltak parancsaim vele kapcsolatban, így választhattam, hogy mellőzzem a halálos erőt. Harcoltunk. Megpróbált megölni. Ugyanezen taktikát próbálta meg Azulán, és Dai Li-n. Csakhogy _nekik_ ő nem kell élve." Zuko állkapcsa összeszorult. „Az Avatár foghatta volna Katarát és elrepülhetett volna a légrúdján. Tett már így. Nem láttam mi történt, de harcoltam Katarával. És ismerem a húgomat. Felteszem Katara azt hitte el tud bánni Azulával… Azula pedig _hagyta_ hogy ezt higgye. Elég ideig, hogy Aanget harcban tartsa, míg pontosan ott volt ahol ő akarta őket." Lassan kifújta a levegőt. „Figyelmeztettem. Iroh tábornok is figyelmeztette. _Nem figyel_."

Hakoda kétkedő pillantást vetett a fiatalemberre. „És arra számítottál, hogy hallgat majd egy ellenségre?"

„Szokás népünk közt, hogy mikor két halálos ellenség összetalálkozik egy még erősebb ellenséggel, ideiglenes szövetséget köthetnek, míg a veszély elmúlik," szólt Iroh egyenletes hangon. „Az ilyesfajta együttműködés egyik fél becsületében sem tesz kárt. Sőt, múltunkban, az ilyen szövetségek alapjául szolgálhatnak hosszú-távú fegyverszünetnek. Még az ellenségeskedés végének is, ha a körülmények és a becsület engedi." Alacsonyan és őszen, olyan pillantást vetett Hakodára, ami a főnököt saját apjára emlékeztette. „Igen. Reméltük hogy figyel majd. Így most figyelmeztetünk, mint olyat, ki becsületesen tart velünk fegyverszünetet." Zuko-ra pillantott. „Úgy vélem van reggeli."

„Jó," mondta Zuko fanyarul. „Már azon tűnődtem kell-e horgásznom-„ Kezét a ruhaujjába bújtatva, megdermedt.

„Kisöcsém?" kérdezte Iroh óvatosan.

Lassan, Zuko előhúzta kezét, egy megfeketedett fém-darabot tartva. Ránézett. Nagyot nyelt.

_Ez úgy néz ki mint… megolvadt horgok?_

Iroh éles lélegzetet vett. „Teruko hadnagy. Úgy vélem ez bizonyítékul szolgálhat arra, amit kérdezett."

„Bizonyítékul mire?" Hakoda összehúzott szemű pillantást vetett a páncélos tűzidomárra, ahogy az elfogadta a megfeketedett acélt. „Olvadtak. Ő meg tűzidomár."

„Nem olvadtak," mondta Teruko józanul. „Forradtak. Ehhez rendkívüli hő szükségeltetik, vagy…."

„Villám," mondta Zuko egyenletesen. Nagybátyjára pillantott, hirtelen tétovázás a hivatalos álarc mögött. „Bárki is… mikor eltérítettem…?"

„Volt pár súlyos agyrázkódás, úgy vélem." Iroh mosolya kedves volt. „Jer. Könnyítsük meg a hadnagy munkáját, hogy hírt vihessen Jee kapitánynak."

Megkönnyebbülés pislákolt az arany szemekben, és Hakoda érdeklődve felvonta szemöldökét. „Ő is azt hitte meghaltál. Valami egy felrobbanó hajóról?"

A maszk visszavágódott, és a herceg hűvösen pillantással tekintett rá. „Igen. Felrobbant."

_Érdekes. Ez nem úgy hangzik, amit várnék, ha ellenséges cselekmény lett volna_, gondolta Hakoda. _Szóval vagy némi tűzidomítás csúszott ki az irányítás alól – és Sokka szerint Zuko nem olyan rossz – vagy…._

Tűz Népe politika. Adj az ellenségnek pontokat a következetességért; ugyanolyan harapósak voltak egymással is, mint minden más nemzethez.

De merné ezt tenni valaki a trónörökössel? Ki? _Miért_?

„Au. Ez randa történetnek hangzik – Jaj ne." Toph összerezzent. „Figyelem. _Bepöccent_."

„Látom," mormolta magában Zuko, kipillantva a hajókra.

_Nem, nem a hajókra_, ébredt rá Hakoda. _A _hullámokra.

Hullámokra, amik hirtelen fél lábbal magasabbak voltak mint lenniük kellett volna, lévén apály. Hakoda a homlokát ráncolta, visszaidézve amit Sokka mondott dühről és idomárokról. Hallott történeteket vízidomárokról, igen. De mindig azt hitte túlzások kell legyenek. Dühös kívánságok bosszúért, emberektől akik nem merték beismerni, hogy haldokolnak.

Zuko arckifejezése nem változott. Egyszerűen Irohra pillantott, és visszaindult a táborba.

_Ez neked egy tűzidomár. Egyenesen neki az ellenségnek._

Még így is, Hakoda pillanatra tudta mikor pillantotta meg Zuko a lányát. Látott már így embereket megmerevedni. Mikor lándzsák villantak és vér folyt.

„Mit képzelsz mit csinálsz?" követelte Katara, csípőre tett öklökkel.

„Hagyom magam megzsarolni," felelte Zuko rezzenéstelenül.

„_Mi?"_

Hakoda meg kellett hogy hagyja a fiatalembernek. Még lánya haragos tekintetével szembesülve is, Zuko csak ment tovább.

Katara előtte maradt, lépésről dühös lépésre. „Hazudtál nekünk."

Teruko… _vicsorgott_, volt a legjobb kifejezés, amit Hakoda talált rá. Ha a vicsorgásba beletartozott egy gejzír gőzlövellése. „Merészelsz!"

„Oh, jobb ha elhiszed hogy merészelem," csattant vissza Katara. „Nézz közül! Az egy _óceán_. És most nincs hadsereged hogy fedezzen-„

„Mit. Gondolsz. Hogy tettem?" préselte ki Zuko.

„Mintha nem tudnád!"

„Igazából? Azt mondanám nem tudja," szólt közbe Toph. „Elmondanád nekem Cukorfalat? Mert valahogy azt gondolom nehéz lett volna Zuko-nak bármit is tennie. Itt van ez az aprócska tény, hogy ki volt ütve?"

„Azt mondta nekünk nem dolgozik Azulával," csattant Katara.

„Öhm, duh?" Toph vállat vont. „A csaj holtan akarja őt."

Hakoda pislogott, elképedten_. Oh, Tui és La_. Ha _ez_ az eset állt fenn, ha Azula hercegnő nem várt amíg a száműzetés kiiktatja a vetélytársat, hanem cselekvően be is segített…. Vendégei ugyancsak kétségbeesett emberek voltak.

„Tényleg?" Katara végigmérte a herceget, aztán ál-aggodalmaskodással rebegtette a szemeit. „Hű, és én még azt hittem Azula ez a szörnyű, gonosz, őrült személy. Nekem nagyon is élőnek tűnik."

„Katara kisasszony," feddte Iroh.

„Nem! Nincs kifogás. Nincs _magyarázkodás_. Csak épp pont akkor tűnik fel mikor Azula? Történetesen túléli a villámcsapást, ami lesújtotta Aanget?" A hercegre meredt. „Ő az Avatár! És te, te csak egy elkényeztetett kudarc vagy, aki-„

Egy lábnyira Zuko-tól, a homok lángra üvöltött.

És kihúnyt, még mielőtt Hakoda levegőt vehetett volna, hogy kiáltson. Zuko _ránézett_ lányára, és a megláncolt dühtől Hakoda egy bálnacsont macsete után vágyakozott.

„A villám tűzidomítás." A herceg szavai úgy vágtak, mint a borotva. „Aang nem tud tűzidomítani. Nem ismer blokkokat. Én igen. És Azula még így is majdnem megölt. _Megint_." Zuko közelített; egy szándékos, lopakodó lépést. „Ugyanúgy találtam meg Azulát, ahogy az Avatárt; mert tudom hogyan nyomozzak le dolgokat. Az Avatár könnyű. Csak olyan helyeket keresel, ahová csak egy idióta menne, és ő ott lesz." Újabb fenyegető lépés. „Azula nehezebb. Ő okos. Sokkal okosabb nálad. Általában nem tudok a nyomára lelni mielőtt ő rám nem találna. De tudom _hogyan_ találjak rá. Csak meg kell keresni azt az egy helyet és időt, ahol és amikor elpusztíthat _mindent_, amiért dolgoztál… és már rég ott van előtted." Lélegzett, lassan és szándékosan. „Tudtam, hogy Azula a palotában van. Láttam azt az átkozott bölényt!" Keze vádként csapódott ki a masszív, bundás bestia felé, ami épp visszacammogóban volt a tábor felé, miután beljebb dűne-füvet legelt. „Rajzolj _térképet_."

Hakoda rávette magát hogy elnézzen amellett a lángoló, dühös jelenlét mellett, Iroht figyelve, a saját embereit, és feszült sötét-páncélos ellenségeiket. A vén tábornok nyugodtnak tűnt, ha nem is boldognak. Bato viselkedésre bírta embereit egy biccentéssel és egy pillantással. És a Tűz Tengerészek….

_Dühösek. Nagyon dühösek. De visszafogják magukat. Még mindig megmenthetjük ezt-_

Hakoda hitetlenkedve nézte, ahogy Katara keze a vizestömlőjére téved, és a herceg megmerevedik, és acél borzolódik páncélos kezekben-

Iroh hangja lángként csattant. „Befejezted főnököd nagylelkűségének sértegetését?"

Bato szemöldöke felszökkent, kíváncsian és óvatosan egyszerre.

„Igen," szólt Hakoda erélyesen, túlságosan is tisztában főnöki kötelességeivel. Nem számít milyen kellemetlenek is legyenek a vendégeik. „Befejezte."

Zuko rápillantott, jó szeme összehúzva. Bólintott egyet, ridegen. Elfordult Katarától és a homokidomított szállás felé indult.

Katara elvörösödött. „Te csak ne fordíts hátat-„

„Katara." Hakoda soha nem használta még az arra a harcosra szóló főnök hangját, a lányára, aki embereket készült megöletni. Soha nem hitte, hogy szükséges lesz.

_Legalább a herceg állja a szavát._

És a többi azok közül a tüzet lehelő veszedelem közül követte a példáját. Még Teruko is, akinek merev vállairól üvöltött, hogy helyben meg szeretné sütni Katará-t.

_És a legrosszabb, hogy nem ellenkezhetek vele teljesen_. „Toph?" kérdezte Hakoda nyugodtan. „Felváltanád egy kicsit Sokkát? Szeretnék beszélni mindkét gyermekemmel erről a… helyzetről."

Toph fanyarul elvigyorodott, szándékosan elmenve mellette, a gyógyító sátra felé menet. „Sok szerencsét," mormolta.

Legalább Katarában volt elég tisztelet apja iránt, hogy kövesse a sátorba, mielőtt kitört volna. „Beszélni? Ugyan miről lehetne itt beszélni? Iroh azt mondta Zuko beteg. Szemlátomást már nem az, szóval miért vannak még _itt_-„

„Várjuk meg a bátyádat," szakította félbe Hakoda.

Magában füstölögve, keresztbe fonta karjait és elhallgatott.

Sokka nyomult a sátorba egy perccel később. „Mi történik? Toph azt mondta a fegyverszünet majdnem varratánál szakadt szerte!"

„Igen," felelte Hakoda egyszerűen. „Majdnem." Felvont szemöldökkel nézett lányára. „Elmondanád nekem miért?"

„Oh, öregem," nyögte Sokka hitetlenkedve.

„Ugyan, mintha te nem mentél volna Zuko után a bumerángoddal," vágott vissza Katara.

„Nem akkor, mikor arra próbáljuk rávenni, hogy _segítsen_! Emlékszel a szellemvárosra?" Sokka kezei üres utcákat vázoltak fel, port fúvó széllel. „Azula Iroh után ment, mi meg mind utána? Zuko figyelmeztetett minket rá, mert _tartozott_ nekünk. Azt hiszed most nem tartozik nekünk?"

„Nincs rá szükségünk!"

„De, úgy gondolom igen," felelte Sokka nyersen, szemlátomást visszatartva saját indulatait. „Minden nap, amíg Aang ki van ütve, egy nappal kevesebb amin idomítást tanulhat. Kevesebb, mint két hónapunk van a felkészülésre. Két gyógyító gyorsabban kell hogy segítsen, mint egy."

„Olyasvalakire akarod bízni Aanget, aki először rád támad?" vicsorgott vissza Katara. „Megütött engem, Sokka! Az utca közepén! Még esélyt sem adott, hogy védekezhessek! Őrült, ahogy az egész kis föld-alatti rajongói tábora! Csak segíteni akartam azoknak a kisgyerekeknek, kitörni őket abból a belső tűzből, amiről Meixiang mesélt – és egy késsel fenyegetett engem! Engem! Aang tanárát! Azt mondta inkább megölne semhogy hagyja, hogy kérdés nélkül engedjen gyógyítani! Ő-„

„Ácsi. Ácsi!" Vágott közbe Sokka. „Belső tűz?"

„Valamiféle kifogás, amit Meixiang használt, hogy a Dai Li miért fogja követni Azulát." Katara a szemeit forgatta. „Azt mondta egyes tűzidomárok képesek rá. És mivel az az őrült gondolatuk volt, hogy Zuko _segíteni_ próbált nekik-„

„Nem vagyok biztos benne hogy észrevetted-e, de a Dai Li _tényleg_ Azulának dolgozott," mutatott rá Sokka.

„Na és? Tudtuk hogy Long Feng egy zsizsik-patkány, aki az emberek elméjét idomítja!"

Sokka bosszúsan kifújta a levegőt. „Szóval mit gondolsz Wen asszony mit gondolt _te_ mi vagy?"

Katará-nak tátva maradt a szája, aztán dühösen bátyjára szűkítette szemeit. „Csak meggyógyítottam volna őket!"

„Egy őrült gondolat után mentél? Akkor az _elméjüket_ készültél _idomítani_," vágta oda Sokka nyersen. „Kik az egyedüliek, akikről Ba Sing Se tudja hogy ezt csinálják?"

„Nem vagyok Dai Li!"

„Jah, hát, Huojin szerint? Mi vagyunk az oka, hogy a Dai Li elől _menekültek_." Sokka dühösnek tűnt; a húgára, ébredt rá Hakoda, de mindenekelőtt magára. „Aang megígérte, hogy segít nekik. De tettünk egyáltalán ilyet? Nem. Csak mentünk a Föld Királyhoz és reméltük, hogy minden elrendeződik. Hát _nem rendeződött_."

„Oh? És ez kinek a hibája, Pozitív Hozzáállás Uraság?" Katara hangja ál-édességtől csöpögött.

Hakoda mindkét szemöldöke felszökött. Nem hallotta ezt a hangszínt… hát, mióta a saját anyja beletépett egy törzsbelibe, aki őszintén megérdemelte. _Kanna, mire tanítottad te?_

„Igazad van," mondta Sokka józanul. „Az én hibám. Apu azt akarta, hogy vigyázzak rád, és azt is kellett volna tennem. Ami azt jelenti, hogy régen meg kellett volna makacsolnom magam és rávenni titeket kettőtöket, hogy hallgassatok rám. Aang nem harcos. Csak egy bolondos gyerek-„

„Ő az Avatár!"

„És ezért kell abbahagynia a _gyerekként való viselkedést_!" kiabálta végül Sokka. „Nem ígérhet meg egyszerűen dolgokat és várhatja, hogy _valaki más_ majd megoldja őket. Vagy kereshet _kifogásokat_ hogy miért ne kelljen neki megoldania őket. Nem vagy az anyja, Katara! Anyu _felét_ sem engedte volna meg nekünk, annak amit Aang csinál!"

„Elég," szólt Hakoda erélyesen, a vörös arcú testvérpár közé lépve. „_Elég_." Szétnézett közöttük, szigorú arccal. „Látom ez már halmozódott egy ideje. És szeretnék beszélni veletek, később. De _jelen pillanatban_ ennek várnia kell. Sokka. A törzs egy harcosaként, gondolod hogy Zuko herceg hajlandó lesz segíteni Aangen?"

„Toph azt mondta már igent mondott," jelentette Sokka, a düh pírja lassan leapadva arcáról. „Azt mondta cserébe mesélt neki fémidomításról."

_Fémidomítás_? Gondolta Hakoda hitetlenkedve. _Ez nem közönséges földidomár_.

„Gondoltam," horkant Katara. „Azért sosem segítene mert az lenne a _helyes_."

„Mit érdekel miért csinálja?" kérdezte Sokka bosszankodva. „Na és ha Aanget egy darabban akarja visszavinni a Tűz Úrnak. Legutóbb megnéztem? Már próbálkozott vele. És levertük. Az a fontos, hogy egy darabba kapjuk Aanget. Onnan majd elintézzük. Hacsak nem gondolod úgy, hogy egy mester vízidomár nem képes elbánni egyetlen Tűz Flotta hajóval."

„Oh, el tudok bánni, bizony," felelte Katara zordan. „Legszívesebben _most_ azonnal elbánnék-„

„Nem," szólt Hakoda erélyesen. „Fegyverszünetünk van. Ez népünk közt tiszteletnek örvend, Katara. Nem érdekel, ha a törzsük tegnap még a mienket gyilkolta. Ma fegyverszünetünk van, és ugyancsak pocsék főnök lennék, ha megszegném."

„Fegyverszünetet _emberekkel_ kötünk!"

_Kanna, mikor visszatértem, hosszasan el kell beszélgetnünk_, gondolta Hakoda komoran. „És kötöttünk egyet ezekkel az emberekkel, a barátod érdekében. Te pedig tiszteletben fogod tartani, mint a főnök lánya." A sátor fala felé biccentett, a horgonyzó Tűz Hajó irányában. „A Tűz Népénél, a parancsnok becsülete érinti minden alatta szolgáló embere becsületét. Meg kell védeniük. És annak a hajónak a kapitánya azt parancsolta nekik védjék meg Zuko herceget." Mély levegőt vett. „Hagyd abba a sértegetésüket. A szellemekre, hagyd abba a támadással való _fenyegetését_. És ha nem bírod elviselni hogy az ellenséged szemébe nézz vérontás nélkül, akkor mindannyiunk érdekében, maradj távol tőle."

Kék szemek meredtek fel rá, hitetlenkedéstől tágra nyíltan. „Hogy állhatsz az _ő _oldalukra? Tudod mit tettek Anyuval!"

Ez megfacsarta Hakoda szívét. Csak képzelni tudta lányát mennyire bántotta. „Egy főnöknek gondoskodnia kell népe jólétéről," szólt puhán. „Nem számít mit akar. Ha Aang a világ legjobb esélye, akkor minden tőlem telhetőt meg kell tennem, hogy segítsek neki. Pillanatnyilag ez azt jelenti, hogy fegyverszünetet tartok olyan emberekkel, akikben nem bízom. Emberekkel akiket utálok. Akikről tudom, hogy az ellenség." Rájuk mosolygott, keserédesen. „Ezt kell tennem. Aztán reménykednem abban, hogy együtt elég okosak leszünk, hogy túljárjunk az eszükön."

Sokka elszántan rámosolygott, és felemelte a hüvelykujját. Katara pislogott, törékeny mosoly törve fel könnyes szemek alatt.

_Valami baj van_. Sokkára pillantva, Hakoda a sátorlap felé biccentett. „Elmennél megkérdezni Bato-t mit gondol arról a hajójukról? Te láttad a másik hajót amije a hercegnek volt; talán tudsz neki olyasmit mondani, amit nem vettünk észre."

„Rajt vagyok, Apu." Sokka eltűnt kifelé.

„Katara," szólt Hakoda gyengéden, amint az anyag elült. „Mi baj? Mi történt Ba Sing Se-ben?"

„Én…." Katara lélegzete megcsuklott. Nagyot nyelt. „Én _gyűlölöm a városokat_, Apu! Olyan tisztának látszanak, és mindenki _olyan_ szépen öltözik, és az egész fókaprém alatti borotva. Hallanod kellett volna mit mondott néhány lány ránk, és Toph _vak_…."

Úgy ömlött ki belőle, mint egy átszakadt Föld Királysági gát; négy hét elveszve és egyedül a világ legmasszívabb, legmagányosabb, és legbüszkébb városában. Négy hét haszontalanság; mi haszna egy törzsi asszonynak, mikor élelmet, ruhát és szállást mind nyújtanak számodra? Négy hét védtelenség, tudva hogy nem harcolhatnak, vagy akár beszélhetnek a háborúról a falakon belül, nem Long Feng fejük felett függő fenyegetésével, hogy Aang _sohasem_ találhatja meg Appát. Négy hét míg _lekezelték_ őket, tudva, hogy emberek harcoltak és haltak meg míg a Föld Király nem volt hajlandó figyelni….

Hakoda fogta őt, míg zokogott, sajgó szívvel. A lánya felelősségteljes kislány volt mióta Kya meghalt. Long Feng akarva sem találhatott volna kegyetlenebb módot hogy bántsa.

_Vajon tudhatta-e, a cselszövő jégi vipera._

Vagy így, vagy úgy, egy bizonyos Ba Sing Se-i Főtitkár megérdemelte, hogy _szenvedjen_ amiért bántotta a kislányát. Valami amin gondolkozhat és ötleteket csiszolhat magányos éjszakákon, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban felhasználhassa.

Mégis, volt valami Katara megbántott litániájában, amitől Hakoda a homlokát ráncolta. _Az egész Aangről szól_, ébredt rá. _Sokka a bátyja, és Toph a barátja, és azokon a sznob nemes lányokon kívül alig említette._

Persze, a fiú az Avatár volt. És Katara mindig is hitt a legendákban, hogy az Avatár visszatér és megmenti a világot. De azok legendák voltak, téli éjekre és reményre. Időnként az embernek meg kellett vetnie a lábait és harcolni, még ha nem is volt remény. Mert sosem tudhattad. Egy zsivány-hullám felboríthatja a hajót pont a megfelelő pillanatban. Egy kő odacsúszhat az ellenség lába alá, megkímélve téged attól a végső csapástól.

_Egy száműzött hercegnek igaza lehet és becsülete, amire Sokka esküszik, és beleegyezhet abba hogy segítsen. Még ha később megtámadni tervez is minket._

Ahogy Sokka mondta, a tűzidomár nem adta fel – ami azt jelentette, hogy amint Aang elég jól van az utazáshoz, minden fegyverszünetnek nagy valószínűséggel vége lesz. És mégis…

_Volt valami_ furcsa _azzal a fiatalemberrel kapcsolatban_.

Furcsaság, ami Sokka körül is lengedezni tűnt, amint felfigyelt rá. Valami amitől felállt a szőr a nyakán, mint egy kísértet-széltől a jégről….

_Tűzidomár. Persze hogy Zuko mindenkit felzaklat_, gondolta Hakoda magában. _Ha Aangnek nem volna rájuk szüksége, rögvest engedném Katarát hadd tegyen kedve szerint, és adnám hajójukat és testüket az óceánnak. Ha ez csakugyan a herceg, és Iroh tábornok… vérrel tartoznak nekünk_.

Sokka nem kérdezte ő és Bato miért tudnak ennyit Zuko hercegről, és Hakoda nem érzett rá hajlandóságot, hogy elmondja neki. Még nem. Nem mikor még mindig azon volt, hogy összerakosgassa a darabokat amiket ma a hercegtől látott és a történetet amit Ilaq hajójának túlélőitől tűzött össze kicsivel egy évvel ezelőtt, égett és kimerült Vízi Törzs férfiakat szedve össze Tűz Népe mentőcsónakokból.

Röviden összefoglalva, Ilaq rábukkant egy magányos, apró Tűz Flotta hajóra, és úgy döntött ez is ugyanolyan jó célpont mint bármelyik másik. Főleg mivel nem nézett ki olyan állapotban, hogy nagyon ellenkezni tudjon. Elég rendesen csak ült ott, füstöt okádva a forralójából, szemlátomást olyasmi gonddal küszködve, amit szél és vitorla sosem szenvedett. Könnyű zsákmány.

Csakhogy annak a könnyű zsákmánynak legalább hét tűzidomár volt a fedélzetén. Beleértve egy öreg embert… és egy sebhelyes Sokka-korú ifjoncot, magas rang arany gallérjával.

Ilaq hajója nem élte túl azt a találkozást. Sem Ilaq.

Amilyen dühössé is tette ez az emlék, ami még mindig legjobban megragadt benne a következményéből, az a _furcsasága_ volt. A Tűz Flotta hajó azt állította nem részesei a háborúnak, bármilyen őrülten is hangzott ez, és hogy _nem akarnak_ harcolni.

Aztán győztek… és foglyok nélkül távoztak, és anélkül hogy kivégezték volna azokat, akik túlélték.

_Még meghalni sem hagyták az embereimet_, ráncolta a homlokát Hakoda. _Ennek nincs értelme_.

Hacsak nem az _igazat_ mondták; legalábbis, ahogy a Tűz Népe látta. A hadihajók foglyokat ejtettek. A hadihajók minden útjukba esőt elpusztítottak. Ha a herceg hajója nem számított hadihajónak, csak a _sajátjának_, hogy hordozza őt vadászatán az Avatár után….

_Ő Tűz Népe. Ellenség. De Sokka meggyőződöttnek tűnt, hogy nem_ kegyetlen.

Katara, viszont….

„És a legrosszabb a városokban?" nyelt Katara. „Úgy illenek Zuko-ra mint kézre a kesztyű! Látnod kellett volna a szellemvárosban, ő – szánalmas volt! Fáradt és éhes és nem tudta mit csinál, ha én nem segítettem volna neki Iroh meghalt volna – még _sajnáltam_ is! Toph elmondta nekünk, hogy száműzött, hogy nem mehet haza, és arra gondoltam, hogy ez milyen szörnyű, még ha ő a legrosszabb személy is a világon. De Ba Sing Se-ben? Irohnak a _Belső Gyűrűben_ volt teázója! Gazdagok voltak! Egyenesen a Föld Királyság közepében, csak néhány utcára a palotától, és a _világon_ a legrosszabb emberek úgy éltek mint mindenki más! Mintha elfelejthették volna a saját háborújukat!" Kitépte magát karjaiból, szinte végigvibrálva a sátron. „Zuko gyógyítóként dolgozott. _Gyógyítóként_! _Nekem_ nem hagyták hogy gyógyító legyek. Azt akarták, hogy üljek le és kérdésekre válaszolgassak ettől a vén felfuvalkodott aszalt szilvától, mielőtt még csak fontolóra is vették volna, és mégcsak nem is tudott vízidomítani, mit tudhatott? És _őt_ engedték? Kit vesztegethetett meg a nagybátyja azért az engedélyért? Hány embert bánthatott? _Mi adta rá neki a jogot_?"

Hakoda ajkai néma füttyre húzódtak össze. _Ezt már jóideje nem láttam_. Nem már régebbóta, hogy Kya-t meggyilkolták, mikor bájos, ám makacs kicsi lányát _kényszeríteni_ kellett, hogy visszaadja egy különösen kedvelt játszótárs babáját. „Szóval volt valamije amit akartál."

„_Mindene_ megvolt! Mikor valahol a csatornában kellett volna csúsznia-másznia, hogy lássa mi történik mindenki mással a Tűz Népe háborújában! Akkor talán megértette volna. Akkor talán ténylegesen _törődne_ mindazokkal a Ba Sing Se-be menekülő ártatlan emberekkel." Katara felhajította karjait. „Csakhogy felteszem néhányuk egyáltalán nem ártatlan. Hallgattak Zuko-ra! El tudod ezt képzelni? Rám vagy Aangre nem hallgatnának, ó nem, de a Wen-ek történetesen azt hitték, hogy segíteni próbál nekik elrejtőzni a Dai Li elől. És Azula elől. És kinek a hibája, hogy Azula egyáltalán _ott_ volt?"

Szemöldökét felvonva, Hakoda a lányát méregette.

„Mi az?" tört ki Katará-ból végül.

„Ahogy te, Sokka és Toph is mind megmondtátok nekem," jegyezte meg Hakoda, „Azula Aanget akarja."

„És ők is!" tiltakozott Katara.

„Csakhogy abból, amit mondtál, Zuko és Iroh minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy beilleszkedjenek a városba," mondta Hakoda fanyarul. „Nem Tűz Flotta hadihajókat kerülgettek a Kígyó Hágón. Vagy törtek össze hatalmas falba-maró fúrókat. Egész biztos nem használtak repülő bölényt hogy behatoljanak magának a Föld Királynak a palotájába."

„Értesítenünk kellett a királyt a napfogyatkozásról!"

„Hát persze hogy kellett," értett egyet Hakoda. „De azzal, hogy segítettetek Aangnek abban, amit a világért kell tennie… Katara, be kell látnod, hogy mind _pontosan_ nyilvánvalóvá tettétek az Avatár hollétét."

Katara rámeredt, tágra nyílt szemekkel. „Úgy gondolod a mi hibánk?"

„Bármi, amit egy háborúban teszel felfedhet ellenséged előtt," szólt Hakoda őszintén. „Mi aknákat telepítünk, hogy megállítsuk a Tűz Tengerészetet. Működik," _Hát, legalábbis eddig a hajóig_, „de ez azt is jelenti, hogy _tudják_, hogy valahol a környéken vagyunk. Ez senkinek a hibája. Egyszerűen _ez_ _van_."

„Azt… hiszem erre nem gondoltam." Katara lesütötte a szemeit. „Zuko… csak mindig _megtalált_ minket, nem számít mit tettünk."

„Egy tíz tonnás égi bölényen lovagoltatok," felelte Hakoda szárazon. „Láttam őt éjjel, hetekkel ezelőtt, és még csak azt sem tudtam mi az. Az emberek észre kell vegyék."

„Ez amit-„ Katara elharapta szavait, fintorogva.

_Ez amit Zuko is mondott_? Tűnődött Hakoda, visszaidézve a herceg éles-élű szavait. Na _ez_ aggasztó volt. Nem az, hogy a bölény szembetűnő volt; hogy a herceg észrevette, felhasználta, _elmondta_ a gyerekeinek, és azok _még mindig_ nem kapcsoltak.

Számos Tűz Tengerészeti parancsnokkal nézett farkasszemet ebben az elmúlt két évben. Néhányuk veszélyesen éles eszű, néhányuk… kevésbé. Fogalma sem volt Zuko apja milyen okos lehet, és senki még csak egy szót sem lélegzett arról a bármiféle szerencsétlen asszonyról, aki utódokkal adományozta meg a Tűz Urat, de az alapján, hogy Ozai Tűz Úr _fivére_ még mindig hideg borzongást futtatott végig Föld Királysági gerinceken… a fiatalember ugyancsak roppant veszélyes lehet.

_Vagy ez, vagy mindent amivel Sokka megdobhatta tisztán puszta szerencsével élt túl._

Hakoda nem számolt a szerencsére. Nem a gyermekeivel a táborban. „Jobb már?"

Katara az ajkába harapott és bólintott. „De Aangnek meg kell mutatnia a világnak, hogy odakinn van. Az embereknek tudniuk kell, hogy az Avatár visszatért!"

„És tudni is fogják," helyeselt Hakoda. „De nem most. Nem míg sérült."

„Igazad van." Felvágta állát, elszántan. „Mennem is kéne ügyelni rá."

Hakoda követte, csak míg biztos nem volt hogy amaz a gyógyító sátrába megy. Sóhajtott, és a part felé indult, ahol Bato a Tűz Tengerészeti gőzöst figyelte, ahogy nekilendül a vízen. „Hová mennek?"

„A kapitányért, azt mondták," felelte Bato józanul. „Senki sem látott még sólymot."

Hakoda biccentett. El tudtál fogni sólymokat, néha, bár nem sok haszna volt. A Tűz Népe parancsok olyan írásban érkeztek, amit semmilyen más általa látotthoz nem foghatott, és mikor igazán paranoidok voltak, még az is hőérzékeny tintával volt. De megtudhattál bizonyos mennyiséget csak abból is, hol voltak a sólymok. És hol nem, „Az időt húzza."

„Míg erősítés nem érkezik?" Bato a homlokát ráncolta.

„A fordítottja, azt hiszem," felelte Hakoda elgondolkodva. „Ha Azula hercegnő csakugyan holtan akarja a fivérét…."

Bato halkan füttyentett. „Akkor ez a Jee most bátor, vagy őrült?"

„Feltételezem mindkettő, egyenlőre," vallotta be Hakoda. „Azt akarom, hogy valaki figyelje a herceget, különösen mikor Aang közelében van." Megpróbált nem megrezzenni. „És… valakinek Katarára is figyelnie kell."

„Oh?" Bato összeszűkült szemekkel pillantott rá.

„Úgy tűnik a hercegnek némi jó szerencsére sikerült szert tennie, és ő ezt személyes pofonként vette a szellemektől." Hakoda ezúttal nem tudta elrejteni a rezzenését. Bato volt a legjobb barátja, de – nehéz ezt mondania az embernek a saját családjáról. „Úgy viselkedik, mintha megint nyolcéves lenne. _Elkényeztetett_ nyolcéves."

„A fiú keresett menekült, a húga holtan akarja és belecsapott egy _villám_," szólt Bato hitetlenkedve. „Ha ő ezt tartja szerencsének, nem áldatom meg vele a lándzsáimat. Nem számít milyen jóban is legyenek a vízidomárok a Holddal."

Hakoda felsóhajtott. „A fiú tényleg gyógyító volt Ba Sing Se-ben."

Bato egy hosszú pillanatig hallgatott. „Hát, ez végképp betett. A lányod jégtüskén akarja a fejét."

„Mi? Miért?" kérdezte Hakoda meglepetten.

Bato bánatosan felkuncogott. „Igaz is, nem mehetsz egy szülés közelébe, különben…." Elesést tettetett.

„Egy férfinek sincs mindenhez bátorsága," felelte Hakoda búsan.

„Igaz," bólintott barátja. „De ez azt jelenti, hogy nem hallottad miket beszéltek, azok körül a nehéz idők körül, hogy eljöttünk."

Nehéz szülések. Igen, volt belőlük pár. „Kanna intézte őket."

„Intézte, de te nem hallottad miket mondott alattuk," mondta Bato józanul. „Az igazat megvallva, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy Kanna hallotta-e miket beszél; bármit mondasz hogy végigvigyél egy anyát, mikor az úgy érzi már nem bírja tovább. De Katara? Abban a korban van. Ő _mindent_ hallott."

„Mindent?" kérdezett rá Hakoda szúrósan.

„Az anyád az egészért a tűzidomárokat okolta," mondta ki Bato nyersen. „Hogy nincsenek vízidomárok hogy a Hold áldását adják szülés előtt. Vagy megkönnyítsék, mikor a dolgok balra fordulnak." Szúrós pillantást vetett Hakodára. „Soha nem mondta, hogy egy _igazi_ vízidomár gyógyítani tudna, de _ilyen_ közel került hozzá."

Fenébe. Fenébe az egésszel. _Könyörgött_ Kannának, hogy ne mesélje a gyógyító vízidomárokról szóló történeteket. Nem volt értelme emlékeztetni a törzset arra amilyük talán sosem lehet. Nem volt értelme haragot szítani, mikor férfiak és nők sérültek és betegedtek meg és az ő képzetlen kislánya semmit sem tehetett. Nem volt értelme megrakni Katara vállait bűntudattal olyasvalamiért, amiről még Kanna is bevallotta hogy _évekbe_ telne megtanulnia, ha valaha is találna egy gyógyító mestert.

Nem számított milyen szerencsétlen volt a herceg. Zuko-nak volt valamije, amit Katara _akart_. Soha le nem nyugszik míg meg nem szerezte. Ami sosem volt probléma, míg kitűnésre sarkallta lányát, de azt figyelembe véve, hogy amit akart, az most egy _Tűz Népe hercegé_ volt… Hakoda fejfájást érzett közeledni.

„Gondoskodom róla, hogy baráti szem figyeljen rá," biztosította Bato. Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Tudod, szerencsések vagyunk. Csak egy kamaszlányról kell gondoskodnunk, akinek hiányzik az anyja. Ha Kannának igaza lenne a mester idomárokról és a Hold akaratáról, igazi probléma lenne a kezünkön."

Nem vicc. Bár, hogy Kanna hogy volt olyan _biztos_ benne, hogy a vízidomárok mindenki által szeretettek, míg a tűzidomárok olyan jól bizonyították hogy nem törődnek-

„…A tűz a víz ellentéte," mormolta Hakoda.

„Igen?" pillantott rá Bato kíváncsian.

„Nem mondtak el nekünk mindent," jelentette ki Hakoda, összerakva tényeket és legendákat egy nyugtalanító új formába. „De úgy tűnik Ba Sing Se felzaklatta, mert az volt az első hely, ahol senki sem _hallgatott rá_. Tui és La – Sokka azt mondta egy egész földidomár börtönbárkát lázadásra szított!"

„Főnök lánya." De Bato hangja feszélyezett volt.

„És arra számítanál, hogy Sokka rábeszéljen egy börtönbárkát lázadásra?" kérdezett rá Hakoda szúrósan.

Bato hallgatása elég válasz volt.

„A víz család és közösség," gondolkodott Hakoda hangosan. „Ha a vízidomárok képesek megingatni a legtöbb ember szívét…."

„De nem a tűzidomárokét?" Bato szemöldöke lehúzódott. „Nem hiszed, hogy olyan egyszerű dologgal volna dolgunk, mint két kamasz, akik történetesen halálos ellenségek."

„Azt hiszem két mester idomárral van dolgunk," felelte Hakoda józanul. „És Sokka szerint… dolgok _történnek_, mikor az idomárok bedühödnek."

* * *

_Tartsa rajta a szemét, mondta ő. Meg fogja lepni, mondta_ _ő_, gondolta Teruko zsémbesen, elhelyezkedve a herceg és a szállás bejárata közt, ahogy a két védence leült reggelizni. Mintha ez bármi jóra is vezetett volna legutóbb is. _A fenébe is, Kapitány, azt nem mondta hogy ő egy átkozott _kísértet.

Jee a még mindig a tűz mellett heverő dao-t sem említette. Vagy a kérgesedést a herceg kezein, amik az acéllal való hosszú, elszánt gyakorlatról regéltek, amit a legtöbb tűzidomár érintésre sem méltatott volna. Nem tudtad elrejteni a kard-gyakorlást egy _cirkálón_. Az apró _Wani_-n… Jee semmiképp sem téveszthette szemen kívül.

_Még enni sem úgy eszik mint egy herceg_, gondolta Teruko, amazt szemlélve. Nem mintha Zuko herceg helybéliként evett volna; oldalt fogta az evőpálcikáit, soha nem tolva a szájába, ahol egy hirtelen ütés halálosan mélyebbre szúrhatta volna őket. A tálja oldalát markolta, nem az alját, ahol leejthette inkább ahelyett, hogy valaki forró levest loccsantson a szemeibe. Korrekt. Illő. De azok az evőpálcikák egy éhes újonc gyorsaságával villantak, és egy tengerész megszállott eltökéltségével, hogy még egy forró étke legyen, mielőtt visszaveti magát a viharba.

„Teát, Hadnagy?" kínálta Iroh. A csevegés távollétén való aggodalom abszolút hiányával, ami Teruko-t a saját néhány oktatójára emlékeztette. A jókra; férfiakra és nőkre akik pontosan tudták milyen keményen hajtották újoncaikat, és hogy azok mennyit képesek elbírni még.

_Tudja, hogy a herceg nem érte el a határait, egyenlőre még_, ítélte meg Teruko. _De azt is tudja, hogy még hosszú út áll előttünk_. „Igen, Uram. Köszönöm." És hagyján, hogy már most izzadt a páncélja alatt, jól jött volna a nyugalom….

Zuko herceg rápislogott, kiöblítette tálját egy loccsanásnyi forró vízzel, lekortyolta, és félrerakta. „Biztosan majd megsül." Felállva, bal keze ujjait keresztülvonta a levegőn, átfolyatva jobbjának egy söprő mozdulatába egyenesen a nyílás felé.

A hő úgy seprődött el, mintha lehajítottak volna egy rakat takarót. Teruko csak bámult, ahogy a levegő _remegett_ a feje felett, kifolyva az ajtón, mint egy vulkánról jövő szellő.

„Így jó lesz?"

Teruko visszarángatta tekintetét a hercegre. A roppant csendes, őszinte hercegre, aki épp az imént rukkolt elő egy olyan tűzidomár mozdulattal, amit még életében nem látott. „Igen, Uram," nyögte ki. „Rendben lesz."

„Nem láttam már egy ideje ezt a formát használatban." Iroh mélán a szakállát simogatta. „A tekercseket bújtad míg én nem néztem oda?"

„…Azt hiszem," mormolta Zuko herceg, oldalvást pillantva. „_Ezt_ kellett volna használnom Azula tűzviharán. Azt hiszem csak nem jutott eszembe." Újból Terukora nézett. „Nem fog elmozdulni, ugye?"

„Tisztelettel, Uram? Én ugyan nem," felelte Teruko szárazon. „Mikor a kapitány legutóbb szem elől tévesztette, a hajó felrobbant, és a kapitány azt hitte vele együtt Ön is. Ez nem fog megtörténni az én őrségem alatt. Uram."

„Sok szerencsét," sóhajtotta a herceg. Tisztelettel fejet hajtott neki, mielőtt visszafordult volna nagybátyjához. És kifogástalan Magas Udvarira váltott. „Bácsikám. Arról ami a palotában történt… tudom, hogy csalódást okoztam neked-„

Iroh parancsolóan felemelte kezét. „Mikor elesni láttalak, már előre vártam erre a percre," szólt szárazon. „Reményt adott, hogy fontolóra vegyem a legeslegapróbb részletig hogyan szóljak neked ostobaságodról, elhamarkodottságodról, és vakmerőségedről. Most meggyőznél tán, hogy tévedésben lennék?"

_Úúh_. Teruko megpróbált nem összerezzenni, emlékezve a saját kiképző őrmestere csípős leckéztetéseire. _Ez_ volt hát a legendás Nyugat Sárkánya. _Kölyök, most_ olyat _kapsz_.

„Nem, Bácsikám," felelte a herceg halkan. „A helyzet… Nincsenek mentségeim. Ha Azula megöl engem, vagy én megölöm őt – népünknek nem tetszene, de történt már ilyen korábban is. _Megértenék_. De ha Azula megölte volna az Avatárt, a világ és a szellemek ellenünk keltek volna – és a következő Avatár legnagyobb valószínűség szerint az Északi Vizek Törzsébe születik. Láttuk már, hogy az Óceán mire is hajlandó ott az Avatárral. Ha pedig az Avatár ölte volna meg Azulát, a Tűz Úr jelenlegi jogos örökösét, elpusztítva a vonalat, amire _maga Kyoshi Avatár_ parancsolta nemzetünket, hogy hűségüket adják neki…." Nyelt egyet.

Teruko maga is nagyot nyelt, és remélte, hogy mindkét herceg azt hiszi majd, csak a tea az. Tudták, hogy figyelt. Minden Tűz Népe tisztnek el kellett sajátítania a Magas Udvarit a biztonságos hírközlés érdekében, legyen nemesen született vagy sem. Még csak meg sem szólaltak volna, ha bánták volna, hogy ő is meghallja.

Pillanatnyilag, majdhogy azt kívánta bárcsak úgy tettek volna. Az Avatár, hogy elpusztítsa az egész Tűz Népe hűségének összetartó kapcsát? Az… Az bizony….

„A háború nem állna meg, Bácsikám," szólt Zuko herceg, visszhangozva rémült gondolatait. „_Semmi_ vesztenivalónk nem maradna. Képtelen voltam… képtelen voltam jobb tervet kigondolni. Megpróbáltam."

„Ahogy én sem," felelte Iroh puhán.

A herceg szemei elnyíltak. „Bácsikám?"

„Nem voltak eszközeid," szólt Iroh halkan. „Senki akit hívhattál volna, az erővel, hogy szembe nézzen Azulával vagy az Avatárral. Senki, aki remélhette volna, hogy idejében odaérhet. Hírt küldtél nekem, ami bölcs volt – de ha nem söpörted volna le Ty Lee-t a terepről, nekem magamnak is nehézségeim támadhattak volna. _Én_ nem gyakoroltam chi blokkok kikerülését." Sóhajtott. „Kötelességed népünk iránt, hogy élj, igen. De népünk túléléséért, _abban_ a pillanatban, a legjobb lehetséges döntést hoztad." Elmosolyodott. „Büszke vagyok rád, kisöcsém. Szép munka."

A herceg arca felderült, és Teruko gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét. Látta már ezt a pillantást, és nem tartozott egy herceghez. _Kapitány, beszélnünk kell_.

Az őrök figyelmeztetést mormoltak, és Teruko felállt, felkészülve, hogy időt adjon védenceinek maguk összeszedésére. De azok már talpon voltak; Iroh arckifejezése olyan udvarias, amilyen Zuko hercegé éber.

„Jó reggelt." Jee kapitány megtorpant az ajtóban, gyors pillantást vetve rá. _Gond_? Az a felhúzott szemöldök ezt tűnt kérdezni.

Megpróbálta nem forgatni a szemeit. _Oh, csak egy_ csöpp.

„Zuko herceg," biccentett a kapitány belépve. „Örömmel látom, hogy életben van."

„Megpróbáltuk megtudakozni, hogy ön él-e," mondta a herceg egyszerűen. „De aztán szükségessé vált hogy… stratégiai visszavonulást hajtsunk végre." Fanyar mosoly futott át arcán. „Előléptették. Gratulálok."

„Önnek pedig sikerült meggyilkoltatnia magát," felelte Jee, ugyanolyan fanyarul. „Legalábbis a tengernagy így mondta. Feltételezem elvétette figyelembe venni, hogy ha Ön elég rejtett volt, hogy sikerüljön bejutnia a Pohuai Erődbe, valószínűleg elég óvatos, hogy lejusson a hajóról, mielőtt valaki felrobbanthatná."

_Úgy gondolja hogy a tengernagy-?_ Gondolta Teruko döbbenten. _Várjunk csak egy percet, mit is mondott a Pohuai Erődről…._

„Tudott róla?" A herceg úgy tűnt, mintha azt kívánná hogy a föld megnyíljon és elnyelje.

„A Nagybátyja és én _megvitattuk_, hogy hova tűnt az összes jó kötél a hajó raktárából," felelte Jee szárazon. „Hogy a földbe sikerült túljutnia tűzidomár őrökön anélkül, hogy bármit is elárult volna?"

„…Egy vödörrel."

Iroh elfojtott egy viháncot.

Komolyan arról beszélnek, hogy- „Betört a _Pohuai Erődbe_?" fuldokolta ki Teruko. „Egy _vödörrel_?"

„Jó ok volt rá?" Zuko herceg megpróbált ártatlannak tűnni. És nem sikerült neki. Nagyon nem. „Nem vittem _magammal_ a vödröt…."

„Ne hagyja, hogy megtévessze," intette Jee. „Amióta megismertem, a hercegnek sikerült túlélnie az Avatárral való összecsapást-„

„_Szerzetes_," morogta a herceg. „Valószínűleg csak véletlenből ölne meg."

„Megmentette a tábornokot a Föld Királyság Hadseregtől-„

„Csak öten voltak, Agni szerelmére!"

„Lerohant egy Tűz Flotta blokádot…."

„_Idióta_ voltam."

„Egy kétségbeesett idióta," értett egyet Iroh vidáman.

_Agni_, Teruko majdnem felnyögött. Nem elkényeztetett nemes ifjonc. Egy túl-fiatal újonc, elég ranggal, hogy az bajba keverje és alig elég mázlival, hogy kikeveredjen belőle. _Kapitány? Mikor lejár ez a szolgálatom, bántani fogom magát._

„És elképzelni sem tudom, hogy mikben mesterkedett mióta azok a kalózok elvétették a felrobbantását," fejezte be Jee.

„…Nem vétették el."

A kapitány kiegyenesedett, józanul. „Mi történt?"

A fiatalember vállat vont, és a szőr Teruko tarkóján égnek meredt. Senki ilyen fiatalnak nem szabadna ilyen prózainak lennie arról, hogy majdnem megölték. „Zajt hallottam, felmentem a hídra, megláttam a gyík-madarukat – láttam a robbanást jönni, és magam köré csavartam a tüzet. A kikötőben végeztem." Nyelt egyet. „Iroh bácsi a dagály-vonalon talált rám."

„Túlélted volna," szólt Iroh erélyesen. Józanul a kapitányra nézett. „Mivel Zhao tengernagy olyannyira kívánta unokaöcsém vesztét, meghagytuk neki sikere illúzióit. Magam mint tanácsadó mentem, unokaöcsém pedig közönséges tűzidomárként szökött fel a Tengernagy hajójára. Amint elértük az Északi Sarkot, a herceg éjjel elhagyta a hajót, követte a teknős-fókákat a jégen át a városba-„

_Hogy mit?_ Gondolta Teruko kábán. Egy tűzidomár hideg vízben bajban volt. Sarki jégben úszni? A hercegnek _halottnak_ kellene lennie.

„-rálelt az Avatárra, legyőzte Katarát, hogy elvigye, és jókora távot megtett, mire az Avatár szövetségesei beérték őket… és Zhao megtámadta a Hold Szellem sebezhető alakját." Fejet hajtott. „Yue hercegnőt az Északi Víz Törzséből fel kéne jegyezni a hősök krónikáiba. Az életét adta, a Holdért."

És már az ebbe a gondolatba való belegondolás is kényelmetlenné tette Terukót. Egy Vízi Törzsi asszony volt az egyedüli oka, hogy a hold még mindig a helyén volt, kiegyensúlyozva a napot és az óceánt? Ettől annyira… kicsinek érezte magát.

„Ha bárki másról mondta volna, nem hittem volna," ismerte be a kapitány. „De Zhao… szellemek, mégis mit képzelt?"

„Hogy a történelem az Északi Sark meghódítójaként jegyzi majd fel, aki levágta a Holdat," felelte Iroh zordan. „Nem bölcs dolog szellemekkel babrálni. A dicsőség csekély vigasz özvegyek számára, kiknek csak vizes sír jut emlékműül."

Jee szemei összeszűkültek. „Nem hagyta elmenekülni."

„Nem jutott messzire," ismerte be a nyugalmazott tábornok. „Unokaöcsém elkapta."

„Megküzdöttünk," szólt Zuko herceg halkan. „Aztán… az Óceán Szellem elragadta." Az arany szemek kísértetjártnak tűntek. „Nem tudtam segíteni neki."

„A visszavonulás zavara fedezte szökésünk és három hetet töltöttünk partra sodródással," szőtte tovább Iroh a fonalat. „Sajnálatos mód, Azula hercegnő aztán ránk talált."

„Azt mondta Apám hazakíván," suttogta a herceg. „Bedőltem neki." Megrázta fejét, fájdalmasan. „Nem tudom _elhinni_, hogy bedőltem neki, Azula _mindig_ hazudik…."

„Hacsak nem az igazság szörnyűbb," sóhajtott Iroh. „Ekkor jutott tudomásunkra, hogy fivérem mindkettőnket rabként kíván hazahozatni. Jómagamat, mert Zhao ellen cselekedtem… és Zuko-t, amiért kudarcot vallott az Avatár elfogásában és _megtartásában_." Szemei összeszűkültek. „Amit, csupán említeni kívánnám, Zhao tengernagy, még egy a szolgálatára rendelt hajóhaddal sem volt képes megtenni."

A kapitány elszürkültnek tűnt. „De – hogy a herceg visszatérjen, a száműzetése feloldása nélkül-„

Iroh fejet hajtott, míg a herceg félre nézett.

_Halál_, Teruko tudta, megpróbálva nem megborzongani. Vagy utat engedni annak az égető haragnak, ami mindig ott izzott a felszín alatt. _Ő csak egy gyerek_.

Elég idős egy Agni Kai-ra, persze. Elég idős, hogy toborozzák, még ha csak alig is. De… hogy arra kérjék a herceget, hogy meghaljon, csak azért, mert nem tudta megállítani a szellemvilágba ívelő hidat? Nem igazság. Egyáltalán nem igazság.

_Nem csak hogy nem igazság_, mutatott rá a politikai érzék némi része, amit oktatói megpróbáltak belé verni. _Egyenesen_ ostobaság. _Lehet, hogy száműzött, lehet, hogy nem olyan jó, mint Azula hercegnő-_

És az alapján, amivel Zuko herceget látta előrukkolni, milyen ijesztő lehetett a húga?

_-De ő Sozin ága. _Bárki_, aki vele szolgált talán… még mindig hűséges lehet…._

A kapitány. Cenzúrázott levelek. A _Nyugat Sárkánya_, szemlátomást eléggé kötődve a herceghez, hogy vele maradjon három évnyi száműzetés során. Még nem volt meg minden darabja, de a kép nem festett valami jól.

„Mi az uralkodói kísérettel foglalkoztunk," folytatta Iroh, „Zuko herceg pedig… er…."

„Végigrúgatta magát az egész fedélzeten Azulával," vallotta be a herceg komoran. „Legalább szóra bírta."

„Veheted bóknak is," szólt Iroh szárazon. „Elég sokat gondolt az állhatatosságodról, hogy lesújtson rád, semhogy élve vigyen vissza láncokban."

„Valószínűleg csak nagyzolni akart," felelte a herceg sötéten. „Oh, nézd! Tudok villámot lőni az ujjaimból, pont mint Apu." Ökölbe görbültek ujjai; lélegzett, szemlátomást legyürkőzve temperamentumát. „Bácsikám blokkolta őt, és elfutottunk." Egyenesen a kapitány tekintetébe nézett. „Levágtuk kontyunkat, és elfutottunk."

Teruko nem fáradt borzongása elrejtésével. Hogy ellenkezz klánoddal és a hullámokra vettesd magad…. Ez volt a végső lehetőség, egy nagy név számára.

_Nem. Nem a végső. A végső, hogy visszavedd hűségedet. Még ha bele is pusztulsz._

Csakhogy ez nem ölte meg a herceget. Szellemek, micsoda egy zűr.

„És most elérkezünk egy csekély megtévesztéshez, részemről," vallotta be Iroh. „Képtelen voltam magam megformázni, de tudtam a gyógyító tűz létezéséről már majd tizenhét éve." Unokaöccsére tekintett. „_Szerencsés voltál_, hogy megszülettél. Ebben sose kételkedj."

A herceg nagyot nyelt, Teruko pedig elrejtett egy hirtelen homlokráncolást. Hevesség, nehéz szülés, azok a szemek….

_Uralkodói, emlékszel? Valószínűleg soha nem is hallott Byakko-ról._

Ami pontosan úgy volt, ahogy a rokonai szerették. Byakko talán furcsa és régimódi volt ezernyi különféle módon, de nem kevert bajt. Byakko egy rendes, csendes, barátságos hely volt, kellemes fuvallatokkal a teozint-pohánka mezők felett, forró kohókkal a vízjelezett acélhoz, és kőből való őrzőfalakkal, hogy távol tartsák a Shirotora hegy jég-csuszamlásait az alanti gyümölcsösökből. Byakko megtette kötelességét, embereket és készleteket küldve a háborúba és mélységesen hálás volt minden gyermekért, aki megélte, hogy hazatérhessen. Byakko magához tartotta magát, köszönte szépen, és imádkozott, hogy a háborúnak egy nap vége legyen.

És ha néhány ember, akik véletlen hasonlítottak azokra, akik Azulon listáján voltak, az elszórt falvakban végezte távol a kikötőtől… hát, az senki másra nem tartozott, mint Kotone Úrnőre. Ha volt néhány spirituális ember fenn a hegyen gondozva a szentélyeket, az hagyomány volt, öregebb, mint Kuzon Úr és Ran Úrnő, és ki vitatkozna hagyományokkal? És ha még furcsább emberek bukkantak fel, időről időre, és telepedtek le – az Shidan dolga volt. És senki józan épeszű nem próbált volna meg _neki_ keresztbe tenni.

„Kitartással és némi szerencsével, Zuko herceg felfedezte hogyan lehet a tüzet az egyszerű segítésből igazi gyógyításba vezetni," folytatta Iroh. „Volt pár érdekes kalandunk, amiket majd később elmesélek… attól tartok folytattuk a családi hagyományt, hogy ha rákényszerülünk felégetünk dolgokat, stratégiai előny elnyerése céljából…."

„Azula abban az épületben volt, az Avatárt kergetve," szólt Zuko herceg nyersen. „A fedélzeten is szörnyű volt harcolni vele. Falakon belül? Nincsenek öngyilkos hajlamaim." A kapitányra nézett. „Tudom. Egy hű alattvalónak, még száműzötten is, segítenie kellett volna neki elfogni az Avatárt. _Tudom_. De azt mondta nekem, hogy a Tűz Úr nem kívánja többé az Avatárt elfogatni. Hogy meg fogja ölni." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Azt nem hagyhattuk, hogy megtörténjen. Megküzdöttünk, sarokba szorítottuk… lelőtte Bácsikámat egy tűz-lobbanással. Az – csúnya volt."

„Katara segített Zuko hercegnek meggyógyítani, és kisöcsém a tartozást az Avatár szövetségeseinek Azula hercegnőről való figyelmeztetésével fizette meg," szólt Iroh egyszerűen. „Figyelmeztetéssel, amit szemlátomást nem fogadtak meg… Volt még jónéhány kalandunk, aztán sikerült besurrannunk Ba Sing Se-be menekültekként, ahol váratlan támogatás segített elrejtőznünk."

„Elrejtőzni?" Jee kapitány hitetlenkedve hökkent vissza. „Önök _tűzidomárok_. Hogy rejthették-„ A saját szemei felé kezdett inteni, és megdermedt.

Kábán, Teruko a tábornokot tanulmányozta. Nem figyelt oda, csak feltételezte, hogy….

_Zöld. Egyetlen tűzidomárnak sem szabadna zöld szemének lennie!_

„Egy vízidomár technika," válaszolta meg Iroh döbbenetüket. „Van egy hatalmas bátorságú egyén Ba Sing Se-ben, kivel nagyon remélem találkoznak majd. Hatalmas bátorságú… és hatalmas megbocsátású, hogy segít azokon kik háborúból menekülnek. Akik közül sokakat menekvésre _parancsoltak_, semhogy ok nélkül hagyják magukat feláldozni Azulon gyanakvásának." Lassan kifújta a lélegzetét. „Mindannyiunk sajnálatára, a technika a szellemet is érinti, ahogy a testet is. És a Hold… ismer bennünket. Úgy tűnik úgy döntött, hogy…." Iroh sóhajtott. „Kapitány. Bármelyek is legyenek személyes érzelmei aziránt, amit most el kell mondanunk önnek, könyörgöm gondoljon embereire. Ha nem kíván nekünk tovább segíteni, legalább hadd tévesszük meg Hakoda flottáját abban, hogy még mindig kíván, elég időre, hogy fedezni tudjuk visszavonulását."

„Miért van az az érzésem, hogy ez rosszabb, mint Zhao blokádjának lerohanása volt?" mormolta Jee kapitány.

„Mert az," felelte Zuko herceg csendesen. Újra keresztülvonta kezét a levegőn, valami megcsillanva az ujjhegyei körül….

Teruko vizet látott lefolyni az ujjain a tenyerébe egy gömbbe, és addig hátrált, amíg idomított homokkőbe nem ütközött. „Agni!"

„Agni húga." Félelem nélkül, Iroh a herceg vállára tette a kezét. „A szellemek mozgásban vannak, Jee kapitány. Fivéremnek immár nincs más utóda Azulán kívül. Még ha meg is nyerjük ezt a háborút… vesztettünk."

_Azula hercegnő az utód_. Teruko szíve fogságba esett madárként verdesett. Úgy hitte a hercegnő hősök véréből származott, de adva a herceg bizonyítékát…. _Oh, Agni. Ne_.

Elfehéredett arccal, a kapitány bólintott. „Hercegem… sajnálom. Tudom, hogy ön megpróbálta."

„A _próbálkozás_ nem volt elég," felelte Zuko siváran. A víz keménnyé fagyott markában… aztán elolvadt, ahogy sóhajtott, gőzzé fátyolozva. „De van amit megmenthetünk ebből, Kapitány. Ha a szellemek mindenáron szét akarják zúzni az utódlást, ha a _szellemek_ azt akarják, hogy széttépjük magunkat egy polgárháborúban és hagyják a többi nemzetnek a csontok összeszedegetését – a fenébe is, Kyoshi Avatár dekrétuma elmehet megfagyni és megdögölni!"

A kapitány úgy nézett ki, mint akinek jeget ejtettek volna végig a gerincére. „Elpusztítani a Sárkány Trón fennhatóságát? Ez-„

„Az egyedüli módja, hogy népünk egy része túlélje." Iroh hangja vasból volt. „Ha a nagy nevek megvédik saját tartományaikat, ha néhányuk megtagadja Azulá-t, hogy az Avatárnak ne legyen mentsége félreállni és hagyni a szövetségeseinek, hogy elpusztítsák őket – népünk egy része élni fog."

„Tudom, hogy árulás," szólt Zuko rekedten. „_Tudom_. És tudom, hogy én már amúgy is áruló vagyok. Ígyhát megteszem ezt, a népünkért. Létre hozok egy települést – egy _birtokot_ – a Tűz Úr fennhatóságán kívül. _Kihívom_ azt a fennhatóságot, nagy névként. _Végbe fogom ezt vinni_." Remegett; a félelem és düh és remény olyan tisztán, mint az ujjairól lereppenő szikrák. „Ha egy nagy név megteheti, a többi tudja majd, hogy lehetséges. Az Avatár – az Avatár és szövetségesei megölni tervezik a Tűz Urat. Ha ezt teszik, Azula a Tűz Bölcsek egyedüli lehetősége utódként…. A nagy neveknek csupán annyit kell tenniük, hogy megtagadják hűségük megerősítését." A düh gyászba olvadt, szörnyű gyászba. „Borzalmas lesz. Népünkből oly sokan meg fognak halni…."

„De nem mindük," szólt Iroh erélyesen. „Agni áldásával – _nem_ mindük." Az a furcsa zöld tekintet mindkettejükön végigsöpört. „Megtesszük ezt, akár az önök segítségével, akár nélküle. Megmentünk ártatlan civileket – _Tűz Népe_ civileket – Azula Ba Sing Se-n tartott szorításából. Elvisszük őket és azokat is a Föld Királyságból, akik jönni kívánnak a helyre, amit unokaöcsém és én választottunk, és egy lépéssel egyszerre károsítjuk meg a Háború Ügyi Minisztériumot és biztosítjuk a legjobb esélyt a világnak a légidomárok visszaállítására. Világossá tesszük fivérem számára, hogy van _választása_. Visszavonulni a Tűz Népébe, és élni – vagy folytatni a háborút, és meghalni."

Jee kapitány megrázta magát, mint egy ember, aki hóból lép ki. „Tudja, hogy nem fog visszavonulni, Tábornok."

„Ez," Iroh hangja hideg acél volt, „többé nem az én gondom."

Teruko nagyot nyelt. Ez volt az az ember, akit Azulon Tűz Úr leírt utódként. Szellemek, _miért_?

Iroh végigmérte őket tekintetével, és fejet hajtott. „Ne döntsenek most. Gondolkodjanak rajta. Mondják el akkor, mikor készek rá."

„Sok dolog van eldönteni való," ismerte el Jee halkan. „De egyvalami egyáltalán nem döntés." Meghajolt Zuko előtt, kezei a Láng-ban. „Hercegem. Ön még mindig parancsnokom. Ezen semmi sem változtathat."

„De – Ön – Én nem-„ A herceg nyelt egyet, összeszedve szerteszaladt gondolatait. „Miért?"

„Mert igaza volt." Jee kiegyenesedett, józan arccal; alig volt nyoma a bánatos derűnek szemeiben. „Ön vakmerő volt és tiszteletlen, és nagyjából annyira melengető az emberek iránt, mint egy fagy-csípte komodo-rhino, de _igaza_ volt. Megérte az életünket az Avatárt kergetni. _Mindannyiunk_ életét. Az önét is beleértve." Mosoly ferdítette el bajszát. „Soha nem küldött minket veszélybe, Zuko herceg. Ön oda vezetett minket. Több mint harminc éve vagyok ennél a tengerészetnél, és elmondhatom… ha talál egy ilyen parancsnokot, nem számít, hogy _szereti_-e."

A herceg magányos szemöldöke majdnem a hajáig mászott. „Ezért volt hát a hajómon," mormolta.

„Túlzott őszinteség," kuncogott Iroh. „Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy egy tisztet ez sokkal jobban szolgál, mint a másik véglet."

„Ha őszinteség az, amit akar, Tábornok… akkor ő túl fiatal ehhez." Jee józan pillantást vetett a herceg felé. „Az, és ezt Ön is tudja. Népünk hozzászokott már, hogy érett vezetőket követ. Ön fiatal, olyan heves, hogy az acélt tudna olvasztani, és ez egy véres, szörnyű, becstelen zűr lesz. Szellemek, ez még Naránál is rosszabb lesz…." Félrepillantott. „Sajnálom, Tábornok. Persze, Ön ott volt Naránál."

„Láttuk felesége, Ayame nevét felírva a Honvédség elvesztettek névsorán," felelte a tábornok együttérzően. „Bátor volt… és még így is, tudjuk, hogy Ön és gyermekei azt kívánják bárcsak lett volna kissé kevésbé bátor, és lenne _még mindig itt_."

„Ki kell menned," szólt a kapitány halkan. „Nem kell visszajönnöd." Pislogott, visszatérve az emlékből. „Láttuk?"

„Apám Iroh Bácsikám gondjaira bízott a naptól fogva, hogy visszatért a Föld Királyságból," szólt Zuko egyszerűen. „Évekig vele utaztam. Ott voltam. Emlékszem. És tudom, hogy ez rosszabb lesz." Nyelt egyet. „Kifutottunk az időből, Kapitány. Valakinek meg kell ezt tennie. És – mi vagyunk azok."

Jee kapitány lassan bólintott. „Hány embert kell kinn tudnia a városból?"

„Több mint háromezret, a Tűz Népéből," válaszolta Iroh. „Még mindig nem tudjuk biztosan hány Föld Királysági polgár kíván jönni."

„Több mint-„ A kapitány felnyögött. „Hát persze. Miért is gondolkodna valaha is kicsiben… Ugye nem kell emlékeztetnem Önöket, hogy Azula hercegnő még mindig abban a városban van?"

„Hát persze," a herceg elsomolyodott. „_Őrültség_ lenne oda visszamenni."

Jee szólásra nyitotta száját. Megtorpant. Szúrós pillantást vetett a hercegre, amitől Terukonak valahogy kuncogni támadt kedve. „Csakugyan az lenne." A tábornokra pillantott.

Mosolyogva, Iroh végigsorolta a neveket ujjain. „Pohuai Erőd. Az Északi Sark. Dai Li főhadiszállás." Újabb mosoly. „Meg lehet csinálni."

„Szükségünk lesz pár tervező ülésre," mormogott a kapitány. Újra meghajolt. „Le kell fektetnem pár alapot az embereimmel. Hadnagy, ha velem tartana néhány percre?"

„Igen, Uram." Teruko megpróbált nem a sarkára lépni. Még mindig fogva volt a kuncogás és aközött, hogy valami keménybe, nehézbe és mozdíthatatlanba verje a fejét. Ha lehetséges, amíg ki nem üti magát. _A herceg egy vízidomár. Szellemek… a hercegünk egy vízidomár. _És_ tűzidomár is._

_La? Agni? Tudom, hogy a család osztozni szokott. De ez valahogy már sok._

„Ezt roppant… diplomatikusan kezelte, Hadnagy."

Teruko a Vízi Törzsi harcosokra tekintett, akik megpróbáltak nagyon _nem_ úgy tűnni, mintha minden egyes érthetetlen szóra fülelnének. Rájuk somolygott és követte a kapitányt egy sétára a szállás őrzött kerülete körül. „Uram, csak azért, mert temperamentumos vagyok, még nem jelenti azt, hogy egy sérült ifjoncon fogom kitölteni."

„Oh?" Kapitánya hangja kíváncsi volt. „Még a… nyilvánvaló közbeavatkozást is figyelembe véve? Egyesek joggal vélhetik… bemocskolónak. Még azon lehetőségen felül is, amit a tábornok megvitatott."

„Felteszem sok ember így gondolná, uram. De… nos, otthon Byakko-ban? Sok ember van, akik előtte a kolóniákról jöttek. Rengeteg kevert gyereket láttam. Nem ennyire kevertet, de átkozott legyek, ha nem emlékeztet-„ _Óvatosan, Teruko, tartsd csukva a szád_. „-olyan emberekre, akiket ismerek."

„Igaz is," tűnődött Jee. „Néha elfelejtem, hogy Maga Ursa Úrnő otthoni tartományából való-„

Teruko megragadta a vállát, páncélostul mindenestül. „Ursa Úrnő?" követelte. „A _Mi_ Ursánk? Ő _Shidan_ unokakölyke?"

Jee a kezére meredt, míg le nem vette róla. „Nem tudta?"

Teruko a fejét rázta, zakatoló szívvel. „Kuzon Úr és Ran Úrnő… én csak, szellemek, kilenc voltam? Csak annyit tudtam, hogy tartományunk – nagy áldozatot hoz a Tűz Népéért. És az Ursa Úrnő elmegy. Egy év sem telt el és már Kuzon Úr halálát gyászoltuk. Azt hiszem hallottam valamit arról, hogy Ursa Úrnőnek örököse van, de senki sem hitte. Ki tartana távol egy unokakölyköt Shidantól? Az olyan lenne, mintha azt mondanák Sadaonak, hogy menjen játszadozni a robbanó zselé mellé…." Elsápadt, a következtetések lávaként zúdulva le rá. „Azula hercegnő egy… oh, _majom-tolla_."

„Azula hercegnő egy-?" buzdította Jee felvont szemöldökkel.

Teruko megpróbált nem leizzadni. „Uram. Öhm, erről nem szoktunk beszélni, Byakko-n kívül-„

„Hadnagy. Taktikai információ. _Most_."

„Nos… azt mondják… Shidan _előtűnt_. Nap-záporban." Hagyta, hogy elteljen egy szívdobbanás. „De az iskolában azt tanítják, hogy ez csak egy legenda. Uram."

Jee egy hosszú pillanatig rámeredt. „Én… most visszamegyek a hajóra." Megdörgölte azt, ami biztos lüktető fejfájás volt. „Csak… próbálja meg életben tartani őket."

Őrzőpásztorkodjak egy sárkány-gyermek felett. Oh, persze. És a következő trükkje az lesz, hogy átúszik egy ároknyi jégen. „Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek." Teruko a fejét csóválta. „De, tisztelettel, Uram? Valaki apja _nagyon elcseszte_."

_És most nekünk kell összeszedegetnünk a darabokat_, gondolta Teruko meghajlást váltva kapitányával, mielőtt visszaindult volna gondjaira bízottjaihoz. _Fenébe is Agni, miért hagytad hogy La így belekutyuljon a kis kacsójával? Ez a gyerek lehet hogy fiatal, és a dolgok erején felül vannak, de ő volt a legjobb esélyünk Tűz Úrnak…._

Hacsak nem ez volt amit Agni akart.

_Lerontani a Sárkány Trónt. Újra tartományokra tördelni minket, hogy a nagy nevek tetszésük szerint harcoljanak és szövetkezzenek egymással._

Ha működik, sok ember meghal.

_De Byakko túlélné_. Felvéve posztját a szálláson kívül, Teruko bólintott magának. _Sokunknak sikerülne._

Hideg vigasz az Észak Ostroma özvegyeinek. De _élet_ lenne. És az élet drága volt. Mindig.

_Agni ad nekünk életet, és lélegzetet, és a tüzet, hogy sose adjuk fel. Soha nem mondja, hogy _könnyű_ lesz_. Teruko kifújt egy halk lélegzetet. _Önnel vagyok, Kapitány. Nem tudom hogy fogjuk ezt csinálni… de vezessen._

És ha sikerül, ha Sozin rendeletei elvettetnek… akkor talán, esetleg talán, a gyermekei látják majd sárkányok röptét.

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: Véve Zuko szokásos paranoiáját, el tudom képzelni, hogy az első dolog amire gondolt, hogy meglátta, hogy csak egy kamasz védi a falut, ami vendégül látja az Avatárt a „csapda" volt. _Nyilvánvaló_, hogy Sokka csali, hogy helyzetbe hozza valaki (vagy számos valaki) sokkalta, de sokkalta veszélyesebb számára. És adva Zuko tapasztalatait Li-vel és Lo-val – igen, Nagyi _tényleg_ lehetséges fenyegetésnek tűnt.

És bizonyos értelemben sokkal nagyobb kárt okozhatott, mint azt bárki észrevehette volna. A „The Puppetmaster – A bábos" szerint, Hama legjobb barátnője Kanna volt. És Hama elképzelése az illő viselkedésről (bevallottan, miután kitört egy Tűz Népe börtön többévnyi megpróbáltatásából) hogy a vízidomítását kínzásra és – legalábbis utaltan – ártatlan Tűz Népe civilek meggyilkolására használja. Szóval, ha ő úgy gondolja, hogy ez helyénvaló… mi van, ha Kanna részben osztozik vele ezen magatartásmódban? Főleg azon emberek irányában, akik elvettek minden vízidomárt örökbefogadó törzsében, és meggyilkolták a menyét? Adjuk ezt össze azzal, amit Nagyi mond a második epizódban, ami Katara remény-hozását a vízidomárságához köti és hogy sorsához, hogy az Avatárt segítse, nem mindezt önmaga miatt… Houston, problémánk van.

Azuláról és Zuko-ról… emlékezzünk, Meixiang azt mondta, a Tűz Népe legnagyobb hősei és _legsötétebb gaztevői_ sárkány-vérből származtak. _Rendkívüli_ emberek. Vagy így, vagy úgy.

És ezzel a feltevéssel, az Agni Kai szokása sokkal nagyobb értelmet nyer. Hadd utaljak egy kis Texasi történelemre… egy ponton, valahogy a rendes Egyesült Államok-beli törvények hatóságán kívül helyezkedett, ezzel népszerű úticéljává válva banditáknak, gyilkosoknak, és mindenféle gonosztevőknek. Ennek elismeréseképp volt egy törvény a „he needed killin' – 'szükséges volt megölni'" hatására. Úgy mint, ha megöltél egy embert, és (kor/rang)társaid egyet értettek benne hogy szükséges volt meghalnia, fel voltál mentve.

Sajnálatos módon, egy ilyen rendszer csak akkor működik, ha ítélőid veled egyenrangúak; ebben az esetben, más tűzidomárok, vagy más nagy nevek. Amint Kyoshi centralizálta a fennhatóságot egy Tűz Úr alatt, a szadistább típusok ezen „kigyomlálása" leállt. A hatásai talán nem voltak rögtön észrevehetők, de egy-két évszázaddal később… aztán jött nekik Sozin. Hello, Nem Szándékos Következmények Törvénye.

Igen, Kyoshinak oka volt arra, amit tett. A GAang majd később rájön.

Azok számára, akik tűnődnek… a _Tudás Szellem_ egy könyvvel való fejbekoppintása _egyértelműen_ szellemekkel való harcnak minősül!

„You have to go out; you don't have to come back. - Ki kell menned; nem kell visszajönnöd." – A Parti Őrség nem hivatalos mottója. A munka nagy része mentés; azzal a tudattal mész ki, hogy az életedet kockáztatod a végzésével, és nincs biztosíték, hogy haza is jutsz.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Oké, írói elszólás; soha nem állt szándékomban azt sugallni, hogy Kuzon felesége sárkány volt. A „Ran"-nak mint olyan japán névvel futottam össze, ami csődületet, felfordulást és lázadást jelent, és úgy gondoltam ez tökéletes lenne Byakko háttere számára. A „Ran és Shao" totál kiment a fejemből. Hogy teljesen világos legyek, Ran Űrnő nem volt sárkány, hanem egy emberi tűzidomár. Köszönet mindenkinek, aki erre rámutatott!

* * *

Sötét volt és ijesztő és _magányos_… de itt legalább nem fájt. És az utolsó dolog amire emlékezett, hogy fájt. Nagyon.

_Ébredj, Aang._

Nem szavak. Érzés, mint amilyet Shidan szivárogtatott néha a fejébe egy érzékelője érintésével; ahogy Fang is tette, még szellemként is. Érzések, képek: Saját maga, haloványan és mozdulatlanul Vízi Törzsi prémeken. Toph egy kézzel a pulzusán. Sokka komoly szavakat mormolva, amiket ő nem hallott.

_Ébredj fel_. Kezek, amik feltámasztani akarták. Hűvös víz csészéi, és hínár-érintette leves gőzölgő illata, ízesítve _lenne_-vel, _lesz_-szel-

De a szomjúság és éhség az ottani fájdalom része volt – és nem volt rájuk szüksége, kék szemekre volt szüksége, és gyengéd kezekre és egy mosolyra csak neki….

_Szellem-verte_ makacs _légidomár _kiteker nyakat _ás ás_ talál-

Valami a karmaival ásott keresztül a sötétségen. Érte jőve. Segítségre volt szüksége. Szüksége volt-

„Semmi baj, Aang." Roku hangja visszhangzott keresztül a sötétségen. „Ezt majd én elintézem."

* * *

Hegytetején állva a szellemvilágban, Yangchen Avatár nézte a földi jelenetet lejátszódni, és megcsóválta a fejét. A többi gyerek kiszóródott a sátorból, ahogy Roku előörvénylett a ködből, ami Aang volt, de egy dühös fiatal tűzidomár nem tágított. _Ez nem fog jól elsülni_.

„Te!" csattant Zuko herceg Magas Udvariban, ujjával Roku irányába bökve. „Mars vissza ahonnan jöttél! Senki nem fogja bántani Aanget. Nincs templom, amit a fejünkre omlaszthatnál. Aangnek gyógyításra van szüksége, ami azt jelenti, hogy a teste _itt_ kell legyen, ami azt jelenti, hogy _neked_ tűnnöd kell. Menj!"

Yangchen majd összecsuklott a vihogástól.

„Na ez az igazi." Egy másik fiatal tűzidomár ült le mellé, ugyanazon felvilágló ködön keresztül nézve. „Meg kell hagyni, aggódtam, mikor Yue elkapta. Szívós gyerek, de…."

„Jó yāorén lesz belőle," szólt Yangchen szilárdan. „Te az voltál, Kaze."

„Igen, de az életekkel ezelőtt volt." Lu Ten fanyarul rávigyorgott. „Sajnálnom kéne Roku-t?"

„Igen, kéne," bólintott rá. „Szegény ember. Segítő yāorén nélkül… és még Fanggal sem ismerte soha igazán a sárkányokat…." Szavak vonták magukra figyelmét, és összerezzent. „Oh, egek. Roku az előbb csak nem-?"

„De, azt hiszem igen. Fogd be a füled."

Még a tenyere alatt is, Zuko üvöltése tisztán kivehető volt. _„Nem vagyok a dédapám!"_

„Úúúh." Lu Ten pontszámokat rajzolt a levegőbe. „Ez csípett. _Háromszor_."

„Shh," mormolta Yangchen. „Gyanítom ezt hallanunk kell."

„Sozin hagyatékának örököse vagy," mondta Roku szigorúan. „Háború. Gyűlölet. Gyilkolás. A világ gyűlöli és féli a Tűz Népét, és pusztítása a te fejedre hull. Fiatalnak és ostobának tartod utódomat? Készen hogy hagyja mások gyűlöletét felvirágozni, és dühöngésüket fék nélkül tartani? Kitől fajzott ez a gyűlölködés, fiú? Ki zúzta szét mindazt a világot, amit Aang ismert? Sozin mindannyiotokat gyilkosságra vezetett; a ti választásotok volt, hogy kövessétek, vagy megtagadjátok-„

„És meghaljunk!" vicsorgott vissza Zuko. „Agni! Tűzidomár vagy, vagy sem? Bár, azt hiszem _nem_, Bácsikám azt mondta az Avatárok nincsenek hűség által kötve… Az emberek _történetesen_ _megtagadták_, te fattyú! _Belehaltak_ a megtagadásába! Kuroyama bácsi belehalt! És Apa, és Anya… nem tudtam megmenteni őket! Ran-t is alig tudtam megmenteni!" Dühös könnyek csillogtak a halvány aranyban. „Kyoshi Avatár rákényszerítette a nagy neveket, hogy kössék magukat a Tűz Úrhoz. A hűtlenség _halál_!"

„Kuzon?" mormolta Lu Ten. Kérdő pillantást vetett Yangchen-re. „Csaltál!"

„Talán egy picit," mosolyodott el az apáca. „Azula vihart engedett nekünk. Kár lett volna kihasználatlanul hagyni a lehetőséget." A szürke szemek józanok voltak, tükrözve a szellemek szükségeit, és törékeny, túlságosan törékeny halandó húsét. „Aang elbukhat. Aang sikerrel járhat, és mégis elpusztulhat mielőtt rátalálhatna és kiképezhetne akárhányat a lég szülötteiből. Zuko? Minden eséllyel ellene is, _túléli_."

„Ő tűz és víz," emlékeztette Lu Ten. „Nem tűz és levegő."

Amilyen Kaze volt, egykoron. Yangchen bólintott. „Idomár, vagy sem, de _ismeri_ a levegőt." Csendes imába mozdította ujjait. „Talán elég lesz."

„Kivégzéstől való félelem," mondta Roku.

„Te tényleg nem érted." Zuko vállai lesüppedtek. „Elárultam a Tűz Urat. Ez majdnem megölt. Nem halálos ítélet. Nem _kivégzés_. A Tűz _hűség_ – és mikor megtöröd, a tüzed _kihúny_." Nyelt egyet és Roku szemébe nézett. „Amit a Tűz Népe tett, amire Sozin vezetett minket, szörnyű dolog. Egy részünknek szenvednie kell. Láttam mit tettek egyes seregeink. De ha te és a te _a négy nemzetnek külön kell maradniuk-_ja azt mondja, hogy egy olyan gyereknek, mint Jinhai meg kell halnia, hogy _kárpótlást nyújtson_ olyasvalamiért, amit az ősei tettek – átokba veled! Én _nem Sozin_ vagyok! Ezt helyrehozom!"

„Igazán?" Roku kihúzta magát, arrogánsan, mint bármely született tűzidomár. „Hogyan?"

A gesztustól, amit Zuko intett, Yangchennek tátva maradt a szája, Lu Ten pedig hitetlenkedve a sajátjára szorította a kezét. „Oh, Agni," nyögte Lu Ten. „Meg fog _halni_."

„Nem ma," szólt Yangchen erélyesen, kinyújtózva oda, ahol Roku már épp hívta elő a tűzgolyót. _Szükségünk van rá, barátom._

Nincs_ szükségünk Sozin egy arrogáns, otromba_, arcátlan _gyermekére_! Pattogott vissza a válasz.

_Aki a tied is_, mutatott rá Yangchen. _Ami illő; a hiba mindkettőtökön nyugszik, nemde? Mindkettőtök cselekedetei vezettek ehhez a háborúhoz_. Kinyújtózott a tűzidomárhoz. _Talán egy kevésbé érdekelt nézőpont jobban szolgálná Aanget._

_Talán…._

A halandó világ rántott, és kölcsönvett tüdővel lélegzett.

Zuko rápislogott. Összeszorította állkapcsát és felkészült a becsapódásra.

Yangchen gyengéden figyelte. „Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy túlélnéd, ha csakugyan ártani akarnék neked, ugye, ifjonc?"

A halvány arany meg sem rezzent. „Megpróbálnám."

„Te csakugyan Kaze-ra emlékeztetsz," tűnődött Yangchen, leülve Aang ágyára. „Eddig, és ne tovább." Kinyújtotta kezét. „Jöjj. Sok mondanivalóm van számodra, idő pedig nincs."

„Nekem?" Óvatosan, Zuko leült, udvariasan távol a szoknyáitól. „Nem olyasvalakinek kéne mondanod, akiben Aang megbízik?"

Yangchen halkan felkacagott. „Kétlem, hogy akarnád hogy tudják mi vagy, ifjú yāorén."

A herceg megdermedt.

„Béke, ifjú barátom," szólt Yangchen nyugodtan. „Igen, csakugyan Aang segedelmére és tanácsadására vagy szánva. De bármily mélyen is érintettek meg a szellemek, még mindig ember vagy. Senki sem _követelheti_ segítségedet." Halványan elmosolyodott. „Kaze a tűztől született, és légtől ajándékozott, s a legkedvesebb barátom volt. Velem volt mindvégig. Mind velem voltak." Lepillantott, elszomorodva. Talán jobb lett volna a világ számára, ha nem ily bátor barátok. Ha Kuruknak lettek volna mások a segítségére… ha Kyoshi számára ott lettek volna azok a földből és tűztől, akik áthidalják a szakadékot és ismerik népedet… oly sok minden más lett volna."

„Sajnálom," suttogta Zuko. „Annyira sajnálom, Yangchen Úrnő."

„A vétek Soziné és Rokué, nem a tiéd," szólt Yangchen egyenletesen. „De Roku nem tévedett teljesen. Te a Tűz Népe hercege vagy, és Sozin ága, és a sors, mely most a világra hull a te _felelősséged_." A szürke szemek egyenesek voltak, mint egy penge. „Tudva ezt, és úgy vélem csakugyan tudod ezt, ifjú herceg… mihez kezdesz?"

„Nem tudom visszahozni a Légi Nomádokat. Ők már nincsenek." Hangja egyenletes volt, praktikus. Alig pettyezte gyász, mint tűz villanások acélon. „De még mindig vannak a világon, akik szeretik a szelet. Még mindig vannak tekercsek, Kyoshi Avatár által a Dai Li-nál hátrahagyva." Öklei nekifehéredtek ruhájának. „Még ha sikerül is – nem lesznek a te néped. Ezt _tudom_. Nem vagyok szellem. Mégcsak herceg sem vagyok igazán többé. De a Tűz Népe egy nagy neve vagyok, és ha a kemény munka és bátorság bármit helyre hozhat abból, amit Sozin elpusztított… felépítem a szabadság egy helyét. És a reményét."

„Tűzidomárok, légidomítást tanítva?" Yangchen felvont egy törékeny szemöldököt.

„Ha van jobb ötleted, hallgatom," vágott vissza Zuko. „Ha Aang sikerrel jár – és ez egy _ha_, ismerem az apám – ő csak _egy gyerek_. Egy gyermek, aki mesterré vált, mielőtt betöltötte volna a tizenkettőt. Aki úgy légidomít, ahogy lélegzik! Hogy tanítja meg bárkinek is az alapokat? Hogy bír majd el olyan emberek tanításával, akik _nem képesek_ felszedni az idomítást egy hét alatt? Azzal, hogy alapból _keresni_ kell majd az embereket, akik tudnak idomítani? Az összes Légi Nomád idomár volt. Nálunk ez nincs! Keresni fogunk, és fülelni, és imádkozni… szellemek, azt sem tudom rátok ki ügyel!"

_Nem, nem tudhatnád, igaz-e? Még akkor is, ha Gyatso igaz barátnak tartott, várt volna míg magad is mesterré válsz_. „A hegyek gyermekei vagyunk, és a Örök Kék Égé," jelentette ki Yangchen. „Ha sikerrel járnál, majd ők rátalálnak a nevekre." Az előtte levő fiatalemberre tekintett, már érezve gyengülni az evilágon való fogását. „Minden hibája ellenére, Kyoshi majdnem rálelt a megoldásra. Ha csak magának is megalkotta volna azt, amit a Föld Királynak adott-„

A világ felcsillámlott.

„Hívd tüzeidet," parancsolta Yangchen, elfordulva, hogy amaz hozzáférhessen a sebesült csakrához. „Vond ki a mérgezett chi-t-„

_És bocsáss meg nekem._

A világ tűzbe zúzódott.

* * *

„Engedj be, Sokka!" szólt Toph türelmetlenül, vak szemekkel átmeredve rajta, ahogy amaz közte és Aang sátra közt állt. „Semmi nem történik! Én tudnám."

„Ne vedd tiszteletlenségnek a lábaid iránt, de Roku _halott_," mutatott rá Sokka. „Ez gáncsot vethet a rosszfiú-meg-akar-sütni érzékednek. Még sose láttad – úgy értem még sose voltál Aang körül, mikor ő… nem Aang. Kísérteties. És a dolgok hajlamosak robbanni. Mikor legutóbb láttam Roku-t? Az egész sziget, bam! Egyetlen nagy vulkán. Úgyhogy, várhatnánk egy kicsit? Amíg az ijesztő halott Avatár vagy megsüti a mérges köcsögöt, vagy elmegy?"

„Ha azt hiszed, hogy hagyom, hogy Aang megsüsse Sercit, mikor Zuko _segíteni_ próbál neki – gyerünk! Semmi-„

A világ robbant.

Sokka kiköpött egy pofányi homokot, még mindig csengő fülekkel, ahogy Toph kikecmergett alóla. A föld nem mozgott. Ami Aang sátrának ezoldali feléből maradt, az pár tüzes cafat volt, hamuvá omolva. És meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy egy hatalmas tűzgolyót érzett elsuhanni a feje felett, kikötve valahol….

Zuko térdre kászálódott, megfeketedett homokkal alatta. „…Au."

_Sátor. Tűzgolyó. Zuko_. Sokka összeadta az égési nyomokat és röppályát és eltátotta a száját. „Hogyan – miért – ezt tudod csinálni a tűzzel? Hogy olyan legyen mint egy lég-csapás, hogy valami ne lapítson le-„

Egy vérző kéz markolta meg az ingét, és arany szemek fúródtak az övéibe, összeszűkülten és dühösen. „Ez," sziszegte Zuko, halkan és halálosan, „_nem_ volt a parancsaim része. Megtalálni az Avatárt. Elfogni az Avatárt. _AZ_. Ami _egy_-re utal. Egy Avatár! Egy nagyon is élő, őrült légidomár kölyöknyi Avatár! Nem halott Avatárok, akik felbukkannak és kioktatnak olyasmikért amiket nem is tettél!"

„Oké, valahogy igazad van," nyögte ki Sokka, megpróbálva lefejteni forró ujjakat. És pontosan sehová sem jutva vele. „Toph, egy kis segítség?"

Nincs Toph. A szeme sarkából Sokka zöldet látott Katarát elterelgetni tőlük, és befelé, hogy ellenőrizze Aanget. Jó ötlet. Valószínűleg. De csak egy csöppet itt kisebbségben érezte magát.

„Nem arra esküdtem fel, hogy Roku-t kergessem!" vicsorogta Zuko. „Roku halott! Meghalt már _száz és tizenkét éve_! Nem helyes felőle, hogy itt csak úgy feltűnjön! Nem illő! Az ős szellemeknek álmokban kell feltűnniük! Vagy családi szentélyekben! Bár sajnálom azt a családot, akinek _ez_ az arrogáns, álszent, önelégült okostojás szerepel a családfájában! A kísérteteknek nem szabadna fényes nappal mászkálniuk, a fenébe is!"

A szó szoros értelmében Sokka azt mondta volna, hogy egyáltalán nem szabadna mászkálniuk. De a nem szabadna és a szellemek úgy tűnt Aang körül valahogy összegabalyodnak, úgyhogy még egy olyan fickó is, aki nem akart mást, mint fókára vadászni és bumerángokat, megtanult úszni az árral… és talán Zuko engedné végre talajt érni a lábait?

„És nem elég, hogy Roku felbukkan! Nem; jön itt nekem egy _légidomár apáca_! Úgy nézek én ki mint egy lány? Aangnek sebesülés van a hátán, ahol hozzá kell férnem – nem _illendő_ számomra, hogy egy hölgyet vetkezésre kérjek gardedám nélkül! Nem civilizált! Hogy tehette ezt velem?"

Sokka látta Bato-t és még néhányat a férfiak közül megrángani… és Teruko-t és pár másik katonát készen a visszarángásra. _Ne_, tátogta. Mer' őszintén szólva ez nem volt vicces – de csak kiabálás volt. Látta Zuko-t harcolni. A tűzidomár fókuszált volt, halálos, és általában _csendes_.

Bármilyen őrülten is hangzott, egy kiabálós Zuko történetesen lehetett biztonságosabb.

„Ha Kyoshi is felbukkan, és _mentem_! Nem csinálom ezt tovább! Hallod ezt, Aang? Yangchen elég rossz volt! Azt akarod, hogy egy földidomár rágja a fülemet, ébredj fel és szólj Tophnak!"

Furcsa. Csak Sokka képzelődött, vagy a szem előtt levő össze tűzidomár összerezzent, mikor Zuko Kyoshi-t emlegette.

„És mikor végre arra kerülök, amire Yangchen megkért, hogy gyógyítsam-„ Zuko elengedte, tántorogva a megszenesedett sátor felé intve. „_Hoopsz_? Miféle Avatár aki _Hoppá_-zik?"

„Aang mellett?" horkant fel Sokka. Pislogott és újra futtatta agyán pontosan mit is mondott Zuko. „Oh, öregem. Nem csak Aang?"

„Az Avatárok őrültek! A szellemek is őrültek!" Zuko most már egyértelműen kilengett, összeszorítva a fogait, hogy állva maradjon. „Mielőtt rátok találtam, még csak nem is _láttam_ szellemet! Most nincs olyan hét, hogy bele ne botoljak egybe! Kinek a nagyszerű ötlete volt _ez_? Óceán szellemek és járványszellemek és ember-evő tengeri-ló-sárkányok és Őr-fojtogató esernyők és hold szellemek, amik megfullasztanak hogy _szívességet_ tegyenek… nem kértem ezt!"

„Én se," mormogta Sokka, furcsamód együttérezve a dühös köcsöggel. Aang előtt, alig látott idomárokat; csak Katara, meg az egyszeri Tűz Népe portya. Ő aztán soha nem élt olyan emberekkel, akik adottnak vették az idomítást. Az Északi Sark, az egész Föld Királyság – _mások_ voltak, olyasmi módon, ami valahogy megijesztette néha. Ahogy az olyanok mint Jet megpróbálták kihasználni Katarát, mert ereje volt, ahogy Aang levetette magát sziklákról egy mosollyal, ahogy a földidomárok a szilárd talajt – nem szilárddá tették. Még az apró dolgok is, amiket Toph és Aang tettek, mint az ő arrébbcsúsztatása, mert az volt a legegyszerűbb módja, hogy elállítsák az útjukból, vagy vízbe loccsantották, vagy szárazra fújtak dolgokat, mikor ő inkább csak ült volna a tűz mellett kösz szépen. És… a nem olyan apró dolgok, mint hogy nem számolták bele egy harcba, mikor három ellenfelükből ketten _szintén_ nem tudtak idomítani.

Egyszerűen csak olyan bizarr volt, a tudat, hogy Zuko ugyanúgy érezzen bármiről….

Várjunk. Fogd meg. Vissza. „Láttad Yue-t?" követelte Sokka, zöld ruhát markolva.

„…Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom," mormogta Zuko.

„Jól volt?" Sokka megpróbált csúnyán rámeredni, de gyanította, hogy körülbelül annyira volt félelmetes, mint egy kardfogú-jávoroszlán fióka. Zuko _tudott_ meredni.

„Ő volt a _Hold_," felelte Zuko vonakodva. „A _jól_ ide_illik_ egyáltalán?"

Fenébe. Utálta, mikor Zuko-nak volt értelme.

Mögötte, Teruko megköszörülte a torkát. Hangosan.

Persze. Mindazon idő után, amit azzal töltött, hogy Apu biztosan tudja, hogy távol tartsa Katarát Zuko-tól, ez valószínűleg nem nézett ki valami jól. Bár, hogy csak azért engedje el, mert egy Tűz Flotta tengerész azt mondta neki, valahogy horzsolta-

„Felébredt!" Katara ragyogott keresztül a kék anyag cafatjain. „Csak egy percre, és még mindig kába volt, de… rendbe fog jönni!" Visszalendült az árnyékok közé.

„Szívesen!" vicsorogta Zuko a sátorra, olyan nemtörődöm mód söpörve le Sokka fogását, mintha az egy pók-légy lett volna. „Oh, mit nem adnék, ha bedobhatnám egy hét Alapkiképzésre…."

Teruko történetesen felkuncogott. „Mi, vakációzni kívánja küldeni? Semmi más teendő, mint keresztülcaplatni sáron, leordíttatni a fejet kiképző őrmesterekkel, szadistákkal összeveretni magát, és megpróbálni nem állva elaludni?"

„Jól hangzik," értett egyet Zuko sóvárogva.

Sokka rájuk pislogott. Összeadta az adag káoszt, pánikot és fájdalmat, amin egy tipikusan a rossz fiúk elől menekülős napon keresztülment. Tűz Népe vagy egyéb elől.

…Most hogy így belegondolt, ez _tényleg_ jól hangzott.

„Jah, az örökösöket nem hagyják ilyen szerencsésnek," Teruko felsóhajtott. „Jöjjön, Uram. Lássuk el azt a kezet."

Vállat vonva Bato-ra, Sokka követte őket.

Iroh friss tüzet gondozott Toph szállása előtt, a szén olyan hőhullámokat vetve, amit Sokka yardokra tőle is érzett. „Mi történt?"

„Még nem vagyok biztos benne." Zuko lesüppedt a lángok mellett, szinte szórakozottan gyúrva tüzet a bal kezével, mielőtt vérző ujjakra szorította volna őket. Aztán újra kinyúlt, lángot futtatva végig magán; jelentősen egyenletesebben lélegezve, mintha második szelet kapott volna. „Nem a szokásos villám trauma."

„Van szokásos is?" csapott le Sokka.

Seregnyi arany szem meredt vissza rá.

_Heh. De Apu esküszik, hogy Iroh szemei ma reggel még zöldek voltak_. Ahogy tegnap is azok lehettek, most így belegondolt. Szóval… hogy változott ez meg? És miért?

_Viselkedj normálisan. Ha bármit is tudunk Zuko-ról az, hogy_ számít _támadásokra_. „Nézd, csak tudni akarom miben van Aang nyakig," szólt Sokka nyersen. „Katara azt mondja felébredt. Boldognak kéne lenned. Nem tűnsz boldognak. Mennyire csúnya?"

„Csúnya," felelte Zuko ugyanolyan nyersen. „Ez nem hétköznapi villám volt. Azula _célozta_. Megölni szándékozta. _Úgy is tett_." A homlokát ráncolta. „A normál villám is épp elég rossz. Rengetegen meghalnak-„

„Ezt már valahogy letudtuk," szólt közbe Sokka nyeglén.

„És rengetegen, akik nem, azt kívánják bárcsak mégis," mondta Zuko komoran.

„Oké," szólt Sokka egy pillanat után. „Hallgatlak."

Zuko rámeredt. Félre pillantott, majdnem az ajkát rágva. „Tudod, hogy mindenkiben vannak részek minden elemből, igaz?"

Történetesen lényegében nem tudta. Sokka vállat vont.

„Rengeteg idomár nem tudja ezt, de a tanárom megpróbált olyanokat gyógyítani, akiket a Dai Li sebzett, szóval… A testünkben is van villámlás. Nagyon _pici_ villámlás." Zuko kezével a feje felé intett. „Az agy olyan, mint… mint egy villám vihar árnyéka, állandóan."

Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „Szóval, hogyha alapból is kell lennie bennünk villámlásnak… Aang miért sérült?"

„Ki tudsz inni egy egész tengert?" kérdezte Zuko fanyarul.

Oh. _Aucs_.

„A tested úgy épült, hogy vezesse a villámlást, de olyan mint egy szántó, vékony öntöző-árkokkal," folytatta Zuko. „Egy villámcsapás úgy söpör keresztül, mint egy tsunami. Néha még marad utána szántó, de mi történik a csatornákkal?"

Sokka összerezzent, Gaipan-ra gondolva. „Megtelnek."

„Vagy felszakadnak, vagy egyszerűen csak – nagyon rossz állapotban vannak," mondta Zuko józanul. „Ez Aang jelen pillanatban. Van egy égés a hátán, ahol a csapás bement, és a lábán, ahol kiment, és Katara azokon dolgozott. És kell is neki. De ez a _nyilvánvaló_ károsodás. Én megpróbálom elcsípni mindazokat a kis csatornácskákat, mielőtt behegednek." A saját arca felé intett. „Ez? Ez _semmi_, a _fejed belsejében_ levő sebhelyekhez képest."

Sokka nyelt egyet. „Be is csaphatsz."

Zuko elsomolyodott. „Pocsék hazudozó vagyok."

„Tehát…?" buzdította Sokka, rettegve a választ.

„Megvakulhat, vagy süketülhet, vagy mindkettő," felelte Zuko nyersen. „Amnéziás lehet. Lebénulhat, vagy rohamokat kaphat, vagy elveszíthet minden ügyességet, amire egyáltalán az idomításhoz szükség van. Ezek csak azok, amik _láthatóak_. A rejtett trauma? Ez az ami igazán megrémít. A villám csapta emberek, ha nem gyógyítják őket… elveszíthetik a _koncentrációjukat_." Sorra számolta az ujjain. „Nem emlékeznek a dolgokra, amit mondasz nekik. Nem fognak fel olyan dolgokat, amiket már _tudnak_. Nem tudnak egyszerre több dolgot csinálni – és hidd el nekem, az idomítás rengetegminden egyszerre. Figyelmetlenek, bosszankodók, dühösek, depressziósok… és most _Aang_ről beszélünk. Akinek már így is problémái vannak ezekkel, és aki _felrobbant embereket_, mikor feldühödik." Az arany szemek összeszűkültek, egyszerre dühösen és aggodalmasan. „Azt hiszem meg tudom gyógyítani. _Próbálom_. De ez… nem olyan egyszerű, mint Iroh bácsit meggyógyítani volt. Még közel sem- Hé!"

„Csak maradjon nyugton, uram," szólt Teruko gyakorlatiasan, félretéve arclemezét, ahogy megmarkolta Zuko jobbját és borotva élű csillogó feketét tartott. „Nehéz dolga lenne ezeket magának lenyírni."

Sokkának pislognia kellett, nézve, ahogy a hadnagy munkához látott körmökön, amik ágyig be voltak szakadva, mielőtt Zuko begyógyította őket. „Nem tudtok ollót használni, mint a normális emberek?" Nagyi úgy őrizte a saját köröm-ollóját, mint egy éhező holló-farkas – és ahogy a menekülés közben a késével kellett lenyírnia a sajátját, Sokka nem tudta hibáztatni érte.

Megintcsak arany tekintetek fókuszába került, és Iroh derült, elnéző mosolyának. „Oké, ez valami Tűz Népi, ugye?"

„Nem lenne illő acélt használni a hercegen," felelte Teruko semlegesen. „Az obszidián a szokás. Bár, terepen, bármilyen éles kő megteszi."

Biztosan abban, hogy itt valaki ugratja, Sokka Zuko-ra meredt. Aki simán visszanézett rá, szelíden, mintha ez egyáltalán nem lenne furcsa. „Srácok ti _furcsák_ vagytok."

És mivel egyszerűen muszáj volt neki, Sokka kérdő pillantást vetett a tűzidomárra. „És véletlenül épp tudtad mindezt a villámos cuccot?"

„Biztosíthatlak, semmi véletlen elem nem volt benne," szólt Iroh józanul. „Tudtuk, hogy Azula képes a villámra, már hónapok óta. Fogságba kívánt ejteni minket… és mikor az kudarcba fulladni látszott, úgy döntött holtan próbálja meg visszavinni unokaöcsémet." Halkan csettintett nyelvével. „Lehet, hogy tűzidomár csodagyerek, de nem érti mit jelent mesternek lenni. Soha nem állsz meg a tanulásban."

„Jól megmondtad, Bácsika."

Sokka pattanva felugrott, földet érve egy vigyorgó földidomárra nézett le. „Megtennéd hogy légyszi nem lopakodsz rá olyanokra, akiknek nincs fül a lábain? Bumerángokat küld csúnya helyekre…. Miért mosolyogsz?" lőtt ki Teruko-ra.

„Jó tudni, hogy valaki lányának jó szokásai vannak," felelte Teruko nyersen. A szempilláit rezegtette és törékeny, hamis hangot vett fel. „Oh, én egy törékeny Föld hajadon vagyok, ki kell tartanom míg valami erős férfi _meg_ nem _ment_!" Elengedte a herceg kezét, elpakolva fekete követ. „Szánalmas."

„Nem mind ilyenek," szólt Zuko halkan. „Némelyikük erős, ahol számít. Csak nincsenek eszközeik, amivel harcolhassanak."

Sokka Teruko-ra nézett, és Tophra, és csillogó késekre emlékezett. „Ácsi, várj. Úgy érted Mai és Ty Lee a _normálisak_?"

„Roppant ügyességűek; Azula nem érné be kevesebbel," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „De ha a _normális_ alatt azt érted, hogy legtöbbünk megtanulja megvédeni magát, akkor igen."

Sokka felhajította karjait. „_Miért_?"

„Tudatlan paraszt," kezdte valaki mormogni.

„Állj." Zuko hangja hideg volt. „Nem láttad a Déli Sarkot. Nem az ő hibája, hogy sosem volt könyvtárban."

„Óh, de volt bizony," somolygott Toph. „Majdnem el is lett temetve bele."

„Az én hibám, hogy Wan Shi Tong azt hitte mi vagyunk a rosszfiúk?" kérdezte Sokka méltatlankodva. Zuko _védte_ őt? Egy másik _tűzidomártól_? Miért?

„Te vagy a fickó, aki hazudott neki," mutatott rá Toph.

„Hazudtál Neki Aki Tízezer Dolgot Tud?" Iroh úgy nézett ki, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, hogy kezet rázzon-e Sokká-val, vagy hülyére pofozza.

„Mostanra? Azt hiszem már tízezer egyet," Toph somolygott. „Egész kintig hallatszott, ahogy az a könyv célba talált."

„_Megküzdöttél_ egy tudás szellemmel?" Iroh élesen végigmérte Sokkát.

„Ki akarta tömni a húgomat és hozzáadni a _példány_-gyűjteményéhez…. Miért néztek mind így rám?" Kérdezte Sokka óvatosan. Sok kifejezést látott már Zuko arcán, azóta az első találkozásuk óta a Déli Sarkon. Leginkább dühöseket. Borzadály, és valami ami vonakodó együttérzésnek tűnt? Ez új volt.

„Maradj közel az Avatárhoz," préselte ki Zuko, még mindig sápadtan. „Valószínűleg elijeszti a legtöbb rosszindulatú szellemet. Legalábbis a kisebbeket."

„Rosszindulatú szellemek?" habogta Sokka. „Viccelsz." A rakat semleges és óvatos arcra pillantott, és Toph döbbent hallgatására. „Te… nem viccelsz?"

„Jól tudott a flottáknál, hogy Iroh tábornokot… aggasztják a szellemek," szólt Teruko óvatosan. „Tisztelettel, uram."

„Tudott, hogy félem őket, legalábbis Zhao így mondta," felelte Iroh szárazon. „Azt hiszem tudja mi történt vele."

„Igazából, uram? Az öné az első jelentés, amit bármelyikünk is hallott arról, hogy mi is történt," ajánlotta Teruko. „Nem bánná, ha újra elmesélné az embereimnek? A tengernaggyal levő tűzidomárok azt mondták Ön legyőzte őt, és azután senki sem látta."

„Én igen," szólt Zuko halkan. „Harcoltunk. Beismerte, hogy felbérelte a kalózokat. Aztán az Óceán Szellem elragadta." Megborzongott. „Remélem halott."

Ami nem, ébredt rá Sokka kelletlenül, úgy volt _'Remélem halott'_ mint, _nem akarom, hogy újból megpróbáljon megölni_. Sokkal inkább, _ezernyi csúnya dolgot tudok elképzelni, amit az Óceán Szellem tehet a fickóval, aki megpróbálta megölni a feleségét, és _én _inkább lennék halott_.

„Nem félem a szellemeket, Hadnagy," mondta Iroh egyszerűen. „Tisztelem őket, ahogy bármely egyéb fegyveres ellenfelet is. Némelyikük kegyetlen. Mások kedvesek szándékoznak lenni. Megint mások egyszerűen annyira különböznek tőlünk, hogy Avatár nélkül, még a legerősebb idomárnak sem lenne reménye _nem_ megsérteni. Vagy elmenekülni."

Az egyik még mindig maszkos tűzidomár felélénkült. „Uram. A Tűz Úr álláspontja az Avatárral-„ megszakította magát.

„Az a fiú nem ellensége nemzetünknek," szólt Iroh erélyesen. „Ellenünk állt, igen. Nagy kárt és életek vesztését okozta. De nem hinném, hogy bárki ellensége kívánna lenni." Az ősz-hajú tűzidomár lassan kiengedte lélegzetét. „És reménykedem benne, hogy meg tudom győzni, hogy nem szükséges annak lennie."

Sokka megmerevedett. Olyan nincs hogy Aang ne szálljon szembe a Tűz Úrral-

Toph moccantott a lábán, és egy kő fenékbe bökte.

Oké. Képes volt venni a célzást. De jobb lesz, ha nagyon jó oka volt rá.

„Szóval, miért harcolhatnak a lányok?" kérdezte Toph. „Az én apám sose akarta, hogy én harcoljak."

„Apád valószínűleg sosem számított arra, hogy gyermekeid már a bölcsőtől fogva bérgyilkosokkal nézzenek szembe," jelentette ki Iroh. „Mikor te vagy az utolsó védelmi vonal azoknak akiket szeretsz, megtanulsz."

„Jaj, ugyan már!" Tört ki Sokka. Kezével Zuko felé intett. „Ki fog bérgyilkosokat küldeni a Tűz Úr fiára?" Habozott. „Zhao-n kívül. Igaz, hagyjuk…."

„Nem a _Tűz Úr fiá_nak születtem," szólt Zuko hidegen. „A Tűz Úr _Azulon_ volt. Én csak egy újabb herceg voltam. Biztosíték. Egyes emberek úgy gondolták a családfánknak nincs szüksége extra ágakra."

Sokka megpróbált nem bámulni. Hogy tehe- de ez- a fenébe is, nem tudta _mit_ gondoljon.

„Úgy érted, az anyukád…." Toph nagyot nyelt. „Hogyan? Nem, hülye kérdés, találkoztunk Mai-jal…."

„Igazából, úgy hallottam Ursa Úrnő inkább kardforgató volt," szólalt fel Teruko. „De mindenek előtt? Byakko-ból való tűzidomár volt. Lehet hogy nem látszunk valami soknak, de ott ütősek vagyunk, ahol számít." Lángok ropogtak keze felett, csak egy pillanatra.

_Zuko anyja megtanult harcolni_. Megdermesztette Sokkát, egészen csontig. _Ha az én anyám is… ha ő…._

Egy _tűzidomárral_ állt szemben. Ki tud azzal megküzdeni?

_Én. Mai és Ty Lee_, ők _is küzdenek idomárokkal. Ők Tűz Népe. Soha nem hagyják abba a harcot_.

„Ismerte anyámat?" Zuko Teruko-ra pillantott, meglepetten.

„Nem, uram," Teruko megcsóválta a fejét. „Túl fiatal voltam, mielőtt elment. De ismerem tiszteletreméltó nagyszüleit." Elmosolyodott, és megdörzsölte álla sarkát, mintha elsimítani próbálna egy régi zúzódást. „Shidan biztosra megy, hogy szétrúgja minden fiók- ah, ifjonc seggét mielőtt bevonulnának. És Kotone Úrnő? Szilárd mint a Shirotora Hegy." Teruko a homlokát ráncolta, emlékekben vadászva. „Van pár nagynénje is. Többnyire a Honvédségnél és vulkán-figyelőknél. Nem hallottam róla, hogy bármelyikük is végre elrabolt volna valami mit sem sejtő fickót és végre letelepedett volna."

„Férj-rablás?" Iroh elragadtatottnak tűnt, és derültnek. „Jóideje nem láttam már ezen szokás követését. Jó lesz ha vigyázol a lépteidre Byakko-ban, kisöcsém."

„Jah, persze," mormogta Zuko. „Csak akkor ha az illető vak."

„_Férj_ rablás?" nyikkanta Sokka, mielőtt még Toph somolyogni kezdhetett volna. Lehet, hogy még sosem hallott eljegyzési nyakláncokról, mielőtt elérték volna az Északi Sarkot, de mindenki tudta, hogy a fickók rendezték le a menyasszony apjával, hogy feleséget „raboljanak"… És miért vigyorgott így feléje Teruko?

„Tudja," kezdte a tengerész spekulatívan, „még kicsit nyeszlett. De az apját elnézve az egy-két éven belül megoldódik. És a húga idomár. Úgyhogy a gyerekei felének jó esélye van."

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van vörös fonalunk," biccentett Iroh. „A bor talán kissé trükkösebb lesz, Jee kapitány azt általában szükség szerint lefoglalja… de valószínű kivételt tenne." A nyugalmazott tábornok vigyora ugyanolyan foggal teli volt.

Sokka nagyot nyelt. „Van barátnőm azt hiszem apunak szüksége van rám valamire mennem kell!"

És megszaladt, elfojtott vihogással és Toph viháncolásával a nyomában.

Kikötött egy hajó vigasztaló fa-orra mellett, még mindig úgy verdeső szívvel, mint miután túljutottak a tavi kígyón. Szellemek, a kígyóval nagyobb biztonságban lett volna!

„Sokka?" Hakoda sétált oda hozzá, szemlátomást aggódva.

„Jól vagyok," mondta Sokka gyorsan. „Rendben van. Komolyan. Argh." Párszor a hajóburkolatnak verte a fejét, megpróbálva kiverni Teruko vigyorát. „Őrültek. Az a nő – a Tűz Népe őrült!"

„Nő?" Hakoda kuncogott. „Sokka, _minden_ nő őrült." Elveszítve a mosolyt, Hakoda elnézett mellette. „_Suzuran_ jelez nekünk, hogy valakit partra tesznek. Vajon miért?"

_Suzuran_? Szóval a hajónak immár volt neve. Ahogy az ellenségnek is voltak arcai, és történetei, és amiről Sokka egész biztos volt benne, hogy humorérzék volt. Még ha az ferde és csavart is volt. „Apu?" nyögte ki Sokka. „Össze vagyok zavarodva."

Hakoda homlokráncolva nézett rá, mintha egy hó-foltra meredne, ami olvasható nyommá oldódott volna. „Talán jobb lesz, ha távol tartod magad Zuko-tól."

„Mi?" Sokka megrázta a fejét. „Nézd, tudod, hogy valakinek rajta kell tartania a szemét, hogy Katara ne aggódjon-„

„A húgodnak igaza lehet." Hakoda a partbelsőre pillantott, Toph szállása felé. „Ő egy menekült, Sokka. Azula hercegnő megpróbálta megölni; ez azt jelenti, hogy a Tűz Úr nem bánja, ha meghal. És Iroh ismert áruló. Annak a kettőnek láncokban kéne lennie. Vagy holtan. De Jee _védi_ őket. Ez helyesnek hangzik?"

„Nem, őrültségnek hangzik," felelte Sokka őszintén. „Fele cucc ami Aang körül történik őrület. Egyszer elraboltak a szellemvilágba, és még csak nem is emlékszem rá; Katarának kellett elmondania, hogy Aang visszahozott a Hei Bai szellemtől. Ami, meg kell mondjam, legalább fele szerencse volt." _Mi a fene folyik itt? Tegnap még egyetértett velem_.

Ugyanakkor, tegnap Zuko nem robbantott fel egy sátrat, bizonyította be hogy túl tud gyógyítani Katarán, és kiabált Avatárokról elég hangosan, hogy kiborítsa az egész tábort. A fickó kemény volt az idegeidre nézve.

_Tűzidomár, erre tartva_, mondta magának Sokka a vízen keresztülvágó csónakra kukucskálva. _Derítsd ki később mi az ábra Apuval és Katará-val… oh francba, Tophot Zuko-val hagytam!_

Ezen megpróbált kiborulni. Tényleg. De Toph és Iroh olyan jól megvoltak egymással, mint egy ház meg tűz… és Zuko éppenséggel bízni tűnt Tophban.

Különben is. Mikor a dühös köcsög versus a világ legnagyszerűbb földidomárára került sor? Tophra fogadott volna.

* * *

Zuko száraz homokon gubbasztott, gyanakodva méregetve azt. Teruko lerázhatatlan árnyék volt mögötte, Iroh pedig nyugodtan szürcsölgette teáját. Pár yardnyival arrébb Toph elsomolyodott, és megropogtatta ökleit. „Oké Serci. Mutasd meg mit tudsz."

„Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez működni fog." Lelapítva kezeit a partra, kilégzett, hosszan és keményen. Tanulmányozta a felszálló gőz vékony foszlányait, és a hő csillámlását a kezei felett. „Legalább gyorsabban felmelegszik a víznél."

Lehunyva szemeit, Zuko koncentrált, érezve azután az illékony _tűz-a-másban_ után. Ott, és ott és ott….

_Vonj_, mondta magának. _De finoman_. A homok másnak érződött, mint a víz, vagy levéldarabkák. De a tűz tűz volt, és ami egyszer működött, annak újból működnie kell.

Még mindig lehunyt szemmel, kitartott kezekkel, Zuko felegyenesedett.

„_Urk."_

Teruko. Egyértelműen. Merészen, Zuko kinyitotta szemeit.

A homok vékony folyamokat alkotott ujjaitól a talajig, finom por szállva ahogy lehűlt és kicsúszott fogásából.

„Gyorsabban is veszti a hőt," figyelte meg Zuko, labdába gyúrva, ami még mindig forró volt kezei közt és lángot lehelve bele. Homok fodrozódott tenyerei közt, meghajolva és változva, ahogy játszott vele, pont mintha vizet folyatott volna. Nagyon nehéz, _makacs_ vizet.

Bácsika ragyogott, elragadtatva. Toph úgy nézett ki mintha valaki épp most adott volna neki egy saját bejáratú tál friss barackos mochi-t. És Teruko….

A tengerész magában szitkozódott; érthetetlen átkok, amit felröppentettek olyan szavakat, mint _őrült_ és _zseni_, és úgy tűnt valami potenciálisan halálosan kínos dolgot ígérnek Jee kapitánynak.

„Nem tud követ mozdítani, de tud sok _pici_ követ mozdítani." Toph bólintott, elhatározottan. „Szóval. Mi van, ha én ezt csinálom?" Felemelte kezeit, homok folyva fel parancsára, hogy vegyüljön a labdájába-

És _rántott_.

_Óh, most aztán megkapod._

Egy rendes tűzidomár egyenesen visszarántott volna. De az kirántotta volna a tüzet a földből, mindkettejüket csak a saját elemükkel hagyva. És ennek a játéknak nem ez volt a célja. Zuko helyette kicsapott egy láng-ostort, mélyebben a homokba gabalyította, ahogy lökést adott amaz vonásához.

_Tényleg igazán le van gyökerezve._

És még így is majdnem túl-egyensúlyozott, mielőtt oldalt csusszant volna és magával lökte a homokot.

_Közvetlen. Nem mint a tűzidomítás, egészen. De vajon…._

A földidomítás semleges jin volt. Hallgat, vár, és lecsap. Szóval mi volt a válasz erre?

_A hegy felfogja a csapást. A sárkány_ kikerüli.

A tűz élesebb mozdulatokat igényelt a víznél. De még mindig keresztül tudta vonni rajta az ujjait, széttörve a forró homokot egy tészta-fészeknyi csillámló szállá, tűz kavarogva minden kézmozdulatra.

A föld volt a hegy; a magányos, büszke erőd. A világ legnagyszerűbb földidomárja vajon hogyan bánik majd végtelen lobogó lángokkal?

Vigyorogva, Toph felszökkent, földet ért, és úgy rántotta karjait, mintha motor-kart fordítana. Még mindig csillámló forrón, a homok kő fonott szálaiba olvadt.

_Ezt még meglátjuk._

Zuko elnyomta saját mosolyát, emlékeztetve magát, hogy mi volt itt az igazi tét. Nem a nyerés. Tesztelés. Megnézni mi működne, és mi nem. És közben közelről szemügyre venni Toph szokatlan stílusát. Rengeteg földidomárt látott már, és Toph egyikükre sem hasonlított igazán.

Véletlenül, vagy sem, Shirongot egyenesen belerángatta a szellemek Avatár számára való terveibe. A legkevesebb, amit tehetett, hogy megpróbál visszavinni pár új húzást, hogy segítsen az ügynöknek túlélni őket.

_Fenébe is, Shirong, maradj életben. Hadd legyen egy valami amit helyesen csináltam. Maradj életben – és maradj távol Azulától._

* * *

_Ez_, gondolta Shirong fanyarul, kilépve a kőből Quan a palotában levő új szobáiba, _valószínűleg a legostobább dolog, amit valaha is műveltem._

Szellemek, de jól esett a napfény.

Ahogy Tingzhe becsukta mögöttük a falat, Shirong tekintetével végigsöpört a szoba lázadó társaságán. Min, az a veszélyes lány Mai, és… Quan. Úgy nézve ki, mint egy szellem-mészárlás felmelegítve.

Shirong néhány lépéssel keresztülszelte a szobát, egyenesen a feldúlt barna szemekbe nézve. „Mi történt?"

„Megölte." Borzasztó laposság volt Quan hangszínében. „Megvédtem a tábornoktól, mivel Long Feng szövetségese volt… és ő azt hitte mi kerekedtünk felül, és az a lány megölte." A rangidős ügynök megcsóválta a fejét, még mindig sokkosan. „Olyan _gyorsan_ történt…."

„A Tűz Úr mindig is őt szerette legjobban." Mai hangja higgadt volt, ahogy Min elhagyta oldalát, hogy félszegen meghajoljon apja előtt. „Ő halálos. Zuko… nem az. Nem, ha talál rá más módot."

Tingzhe nem várta meg míg fia felegyenesedik, hevesen átölelve a kamaszt. „Bocsánatkérések később, fiatalember," szólt erélyesen. Halk hangon, arra az esetre, ha lettek volna megfigyelők, akiknek Quan előzőleg nem terelte el a figyelmét másfelé. „Jópárral tartozol… de később. Maradj életben. Hallasz engem? Ne akard, hogy anyád előszedje az ujj-késeket, hogy levadásszon valakit. Szellemek, egy hete még azt sem tudtam _mi_ az a 'Moly-Baglyok Röpte'.

Mai szemöldöke felívelt, felcsigázva.

_Legalább valaki élete felemelkedik a hamvakból_. Shirong visszaösszpontosított Quanra. „Az üzenet, amit kaptunk mondott valamit a Külső Fal lerontásáról?"

„Meg kellett győznöm, hogy megérem az életben maradást." Quan száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. „Ha elég közel kerül, akkor…."

„Nem!" szólt Shirong hevesen. „Elvesztettük Long Feng-et. Nem veszíthetünk el téged is! A Dai Li-nek új vezérre van szüksége; városunknak szüksége van a Dai Li-re. Ne dobd el az életed. Ne, mikor van jobb választás!"

„Magam is mint polgár beszélve, támogatnom kell ezt," Tingzhe a homlokát ráncolta. „Ha választott örököse ezen falakon belül hal meg, Ozai Tűz Úr haragja nem ismer majd határokat. És ha amit az Avatár barátai mondanak igaz, akkor hamarosan még Ba Sing Se falai sem védenek meg minket."

Quan pislogott, mintha vonakodva visszavonszolná magát az élet felé. „De… ha ő nincs…."

„Sozin üstököse visszatérőben," mondta Shirong egyszerűen. A lökés, amit érzett ezt hallva Huojintől nagyjából lelohadt. Nagyjából. „Ez az erő, amit Sozin a Légi Nomádok elpusztítására használt. _Egyetlen nap_ alatt." Megborzongott. „Kétlem, hogy a mi falaink jobban végeznék."

_Száz nap ereje. Én is érezni fogom? Már így is túl sok, nincs semmi képzésem- _mihez_ kezdek_?

Quan újra megrázta a fejét, mintha megpróbálná megtagadni az arcára visszatérő halovány szín nyomait. „Te nem érted. Long Feng halott. Pusztulnia _kell_!"

„Úgy vélem én nagyon is megértem," tűnődött Tingzhe. „Hű voltál a Főtitkárhoz. Elvesztése megsebezte szellemedet. És ez a seb elegyedett azzal, hogy látod ügynöktársaidat a gyilkosát követni." Szünetet tartott. „De gondolj az eziránt a város iránti kötelességeidre, és a népedre. Nagyobb szükségünk van rá élve, mint holtan. A Föld Király érdekében."

„Bon megcsinálta?" Quan kissé kevésbé holtsápadtnak tűnt. „De – a hercegnő terve-„

„Nem olyan rossz ötlet," mondta Shirong elgondolkozva. Felemelte kezeit, ahogy Quan rámeredt; titkon megkönnyebbült, látva ezt a haragot, a puszta elszántság helyett. „Tanulmányoztam a Tűz Népét. Ha bevesznek egy területet, a _magukénak_ számítják. Ha Ba Sing Se okkupált, nem lesz elpusztítva." _Remélem_.

„A szellemek dühösek lesznek," kezdte Quan.

„Dühösebbek, mint a Laogai tó miatt voltak?" kérdezett rá Shirong szúrósan. „Nem engedhetjük, hogy tudomást szerezzen… valami ilyen spirituálisan kétséges dologról." Mai megtörte a hercegnő iránti hűségét, valószínű nem árulja el őket – de jobb biztosra menni. „_Szükségünk_ van rád még mindig vezetésben. Neked van a legjobb esélyed hogy eltántoríts ügynököket az említésétől." Halványan elmosolyodott. „És ha nyílások vannak a falakon, Lee terve bizonyos előnyöket nyer."

„A tábornok fogta és magával vitte," bökte ki Quan.

„Visszajön," felelte Shirong tüzesen. Megtorpant, még mindig megrázva ettől a bizonyosságtól. „Ő nagy név, és _megígérte_ a népének. Értünk _fog_ jönni."

A szavak a levegőben függtek, a saját szájából ítélve el őt. _Oh, fenébe_.

„Értünk?" Quan szemei összeszűkültek.

„Engedjék meg," szólt közbe Tingzhe, mielőtt Shirong kihebeghetett volna valami kifogást. „Úgy tűnik, a kevert származás váratlan időkben bukkanhat elő. Biztosíthatom, hogy az alapján, amit láttam, Shirong ügynök soha nem szándékozott más lenni hű Dai Li-nál. Sajnálatos módon azonban Lee Amaya keze alatt tanult." Jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Quan-ra. „Akinek egészen különleges módja van a szellem-érintette sebekhez."

Amiből minden igaz volt. Csak amit sugallt volt hazugság. „Tudnia kell," szólt Shirong lobbanékonyan. _Képtelen vagyok újabb hazugsággal élni. Nem_ fogok.

„Azt aztán egészen bizonyosan _nem_," felelte Tingzhe keményen. „Azula társaságában van, és az alapján, amit a bátyja mondott nekem róla, az egyedüli módja a tőle való titok tartásának, ha egyáltalán nem tudja." A mogyoróbarna szemek Quanra szűkültek. „Shirong ügynök jó ember, és amit tenni szándékozik, nem csak hogy segít a városon, de rejtett csapást mér, amiből a Tűz Hercegnő sosem fog felépülni. Melyiket választja inkább? A halálát, tudva, hogy az elpusztítja a várost? Vagy a lehetőséget, hogy szabotálja a Tűz Népét, és _időt_ adjon az Avatárnak?"

„Az Avatár," szólt Quan siváran, „_halott_."

„Legalábbis a hercegnő annak jelentette ki. De a villám nem mindig öl," vágott vissza Tingzhe. „És _két_ gyógyító idomárral távozott. Van _esélye_." A professzor hangja ellágyult. „El sem tudom képzelni hogy érezhet, Quan ügynök. De van remény. Számunkra, a Föld Királyság számára, és a világ számára. Ne adja fel."

„Ha igazán bántani akarják Azulát, nem ölik meg," szólt Mai egyenletesen. „Olyasvalamit tesznek, amit nem tud irányítani."

„Azt hittem a barátod-„ Min félbeszakította magát.

„Ismerem Zuko-t," felelte Mai egyszerűen. „Ha ő győz, ha teheti, Azula még mindig életben lesz. Ha Azula győz…." A legapróbb vállrándítás. „Mindig is ez volt a Tűz Úr fogása felette. _Tedd amit mondok, különben a bátyád talán újra örökös lehet_." Lesütötte szemeit. „Tudom, hogy ezt gyűlölte. Nem tudtam, hogy _őt_ is gyűlöli. Nem Zuko hibája, hogy ő született előbb." Tekintete találkozott Quanéval, halálosan egyenletesen. „Még mindig uralkodói vér. Én még mindig Tűz Népe vagyok. Ha megpróbáljátok megölni, megállítalak titeket. De ha azt akarjátok, hogy _szenvedjen_… segítek."

„És Ty Lee?" kérdezte Quan szaggatottan.

„A szüleim meg tudják védeni az öcsémet. Ty Lee-nek hat nővére van. Ők… sebezhetőek." Mai finoman megcsóválta fejét. „Nem tudom. Azt hiszem fedez engem. De szereti Azulát."

„Ne vegyünk kölcsön bajt." Shirong átnyújtott Quannak egy listát, amit összeállítottak. „Mit gondolsz?"

Quan megrezzent, és Shirong tudta melyik tételhez ért. „Egy egész lerakatot akartok?" kérdezte Quan hitetlenkedve.

_Légidomítással mindennel_. „Igen," bólintott Shirong. „El tudsz képzelni bármit is, ami mélyebbre belevágna, mint ősei arra tett erőfeszítéseinek aláásása, hogy elpusztítsanak _primitív_ idomítási stílusokat?"

Mosoly vágott keresztül kegyetlenül Quan arcán. „Ebből néhányat, meg tudunk csinálni. A többit…."

„Min tudja hogy találj embereket, akik kapcsolatba tudnak lépni velünk," szólt Shirong egyszerűen. „Tudasd velünk, mikor teheted."

Még néhány pillanat Tingzhe számára, hogy újra átöleljen egy feszengő kamaszt, és visszacsusszantak a rejtő kőbe. „Fogalmam sem volt, hogy a palotából ilyen sok nem szilárd," szólt Tingzhe józanul.

„A probléma nem a bejutás, hanem a ki- és becsusszanás anélkül, hogy észrevennék," Shirong bólintott, halkan tartva hangját. „Amíg csak annyit teszek, hogy hallgatok, el tudok vezetni a figyelők mellett, akikről Quan nem tudhat. Csak remélem, hogy a hercegnő nem olyan jó a tűzre hallgatásban, mint a nagybátyja."

Épp egy ajtó földidomítására készülve, Tingzhe megtorpant. „A figyelők, akikről Quan _nem_ tud?"

Shirong kopár mosolyt villantott felé. „Azula nem bolond. Tudnia kell, hogy Quan holtan akarja. De azt is tudja, hogy ha ilyen hamar megöli, vagy bebörtönzi Long Feng másodparancsnokát, bárki, akinek bizonytalan a hűsége elhagyhatja. Csapdát állít neki. Hogy _rajtakaphassa_ az elárulásán, ahol a többiek láthatják. Szinte érzem a szagát."

A professzor a homlokát ráncolta. „És Quan nem látja… nem, nem látná, igaz? Túl nagy fájdalomban van."

„Ön talán gyűlölhette, amit Long Feng tett a várossal, de jól vezetett minket," szólt Shirong józanul. „Csak remélem, hogy meggyőztük Quant, hogy altassa el a hercegnő gyanakvását. Ha tudunk nyerni egy kis időt, hogy felhomályosíthassuk Kuei-t, és rá tudjuk venni, hogy parancsolja Quant föld alá…."

Tingzhe bólintott. „És ha Lee felbukkan?"

_Nem ha. Mikor. Remélem_. „Akkor a dolgok érdekessé válnak." _Gyerünk, kölyök. Találj valami módot, hogy hírt juttass hozzánk. Egy futárt, egy hírnök sólymot… szellemek, akár egy füstjelet_.

„Csakugyan," Tingzhe felhorkant.

Shirong méregette. „Oh?"

„Nem hinném, hogy őfelsége valaha is találkozott volna bárki vele egyenrangúval," felelte a professzor szárazon. „Az… egyedi lesz."

_Föld Királyság találkozása Tűz Népével_. Shirong elképzelte és összerezzent.

Na sebaj. Az még a jövő volt. Most egyenlőre… lehet, hogy Zuko herceg úgy vonzotta a bajt, mint egy mágneskő, de még nem volt szükséges ezen bizonyos ragacsos zűrben lennie. Lee tudta hogyan tartsa lenn a fejét, és zárva a száját, és hogy ne tűnjön egyáltalán Tűz Népének. Rendben kell, hogy legyen.

_Miért nem tudom én ezt elhinni?_

* * *

Teruko felé tartva a rossz hírekkel, Sadaonak meg kellett torpannia. Pislogni. Megdörgölni a szemeit és újból nézni. _Heh. Nagypapi soha nem csinált üveget így._

Mellette a Vízi Törzs másodparancsnoka magában elkáromkodta magát. „Mit képzel az az őrült kislány mit csinál?"

„Játszik, uram," felelte Sadao őszintén. Elvégre a kapitány _mondta_, hogy legyenek udvariasak.

„Játszik?" Bato felé fordította dühödt pillantását. „A ti _hercegetek_ gúnyolódik egy védtelen kis vak-„

„Mester földidomár," szólt Sadao szilárdan. „Nagyon jó idomárnak kell lenni, hogy ilyen könnyűnek láttassa. Uram." _Mi vagyunk azok, akiknek aggódnia kéne. Ha ez a lány úgy dönt, hogy elsüllyeszti a herceget…._ Sadao megpróbált nem megborzongani. A kapitány azt mondta Bei Fong Úrnő becsületes ellenfél volt és ideiglenes szövetséges. Ami azt jelentette, hogy valószínűleg nem tenné. De az Avatár barátja is volt. És mindenki látta, hogy _ő_ mire volt képes.

_Fegyverszünetünk van. Ne szegd meg._

Nem volt erőszakos ember. Soha nem akart az lenni. De a Tűz Flotta tisztje volt, esküket tett – és a tudattól, hogy a hercegnek szüksége volt erre a fegyverszünetre cseppet sem lett kevésbé megrettenve attól, hogy bárhol a fiatal légidomár _közelében_ kelljen lennie.

Vagy kevésbé eltökélt, hogy… megtegye amit tennie kellett. Ha a kapitány parancsolta. Még ha a légidomár csak egy gyerek is volt. Látta az Északi Sarkot. Az nem _gyermek_ volt.

Sadao tiszt volt, és egy tisztnek tudnia kellett használnia saját ítélőképességét. De ezen pillanatban? Megbízik abban, hogy a kapitány tudja mit csinál. Mert pillanatnyilag mindene arra ment, hogy sarokba szorítsa a pánikot és gondolkodjon, igazán nem akarta a tábort véletlenül lángra gyújtani-

„_Átkozott szuka tyúk!"_

És… figyelmeztetnie kellett volna a herceg táborát a közelítő karavánra. Hát _soha_ semmit nem tud rendesen csinálni?

Nyikkanások, szitkok és sikolyok terjedtek a Vízi Törzs táboron keresztül. Zuko herceg és Bei Fong Úrnő szinte egyazon pillanatban szakították félbe versengésüket… bár a földidomár szánt egy pillanatot, hogy merev ujjal kétszer bökjön, aztán íveljen, egy mosoly-arcot hagyva a magas rögnyi hűlő fehér üvegben.

Zuko herceg minderről nem vett tudomást, a növekvő káoszt hallgatva. Szemei elnyíltak, kihúzta magát, és _füttyentett_.

Harci kiáltást trillázva, egy éj-fekete strucc-ló lódult keresztül szétszóródó kék-ruhás törzsieken, véres karmok dobogva megálljba egy fiatal, somolygó, épp szétmarcangolttá válni fogó uralkodói tűzidomár körében-

„Hey, édesem," zümmögte a herceg.

A tojó leszegte a fejét és fütyült, a vakargató ujjakba dusulva. A szemeit forgatta Teruko óvatos közelítésére, felemelve egy fenyegető lábat.

„Asahi, nem," szólt a herceg erélyesen, végignézve a nehezen megrakott csomagokon a szerszámzatán. „Teruko hadnagy, legutóbbi tudomásom szerint Asahi egy Föld királyság karavánmesterével volt, aki Ba Sing Se közelében tett kört…."

„Igen, uram," nyögte ki Sadao, és nem tudna a föld megnyílni alatt, hogy elnyelje, _légyszi_? „Láttuk a karavánt bejönni, körülbelül öt ember és egy csomó strucc-ló. Hakoda főnök megerősíti, hogy valószínűleg az utánpótlásuk." Nyelt egyet. „Uram, a kapitány azt üzeni várja a parancsait, de úgy gondolja egyszerűen blöffölnünk kell?"

„Igaza van," szólt Iroh tábornok bánatosan. „Nem a számuk a veszély, hanem a hír amit visznek. Akkor is, úgy vélem – oh, egek."

_Magas_, volt Sadao első benyomása a hölgyről, aki leszállt egy másik karaván-hátasról. Amit szorosan követett az _aranyos_.

Oké, na és ha Föld Királysági volt. Ő meg _pasiból_ volt. És már elég jóideje tengeren voltak és… az egy dühös fickó volt, aki követte lándzsával és zöld katonai egyenruhában?

_Fenébe. A fiúja._

* * *

Xiu végigsétált a pusztításon, amit egy bepöccent strucc-ló művelt, és a fejét csóválta. Huizhong egy kis izgalmat ígért neki, úgy bizony… bár ő is inkább a _biztonságos_ izgalomra gondolt. Mindenki tudta, hogy a Víz Törzse minden Tűz Népe erővel felvette a harcot, ami Ba Sing Se felé mert seregleni, és visszatartotta őket. És egyetlen apró tojó úgy ejtette őket mint a Pai Sho darabokat?

Persze, meg kellett adni, Asahi-nak olyan temperamentuma volt, ami az izzó határát súrolta. Ami illett, adva a fiatal gyógyítót, akiről Xiu tudta hogy bírt a tyúkkal. És mi választhatott el egy háborús árvát azon kevés teremtmények egyikétől, aki történetesen _szerette_ őt-

_Ott van! Ő…._

A szövő dermedve megtorpant, tátva maradó szájjal. Lee. Mushi. Tűz Népe egyenruhák. Asahi, Lee-hez simulva. Egy furcsa üveg-szobor mögötte, hőt sugározva, és egy még furább kislány olyan öltözékben, mintha egyenesen egy Föld Rengetésről jött volna. Tűz Népe egyenruhák. Hajók, mind fa, mind fém, Vízi Törzs körülvéve egy kisebb csomónyi feketét és vöröset….

Lee-re nézett. A halovány, vékony Lee-re, aki úgy lépdelt, mint egy nemes és nem tudott semmit az emberekről és olyan heves volt, mint egy erdőtűz. És érezte, ahogy a világ a feje tetejére fordul.

_Halovány. Fekete haj. Arany szemek… _sárkányok _szemei_….

Asahi tollaiba temetett ujjakkal, amaz visszameredt rá.

„Oma és Shu, ez egy invázió, gyere-„ Huizhong megragadta a csuklóját.

Xiu szabaddá csavarta magát, egy mozdulattal, amit Apuci évekkel ezelőtt tanított neki, és tovább bámult. „Tudod, a legtöbben, akiket _nem_ holló-farkasok neveltek," _vagy Tűz Flotta tűzidomárok, oh szellemek, hogyan? _„Ez lenne az, ahol azt mondják, _'Mindent_ meg tudok magyarázni'."

Lee pislogott. Kissé elvörösödött. „Mégis hogy tudnám én _ezt_ megmagyarázni?"

Yep. Ez egyértelműen Lee volt. „Vagy, ez nem az aminek látszik?" ajánlotta Xiu.

„Nem, ez elég rendesen az, aminek látszik," felelte Mushi elgondolkozva. Unokaöccsére pillantott. „Szerinted minek látszik?"

Lee felnyögve a homlokára csapta a kezét.

„Rosszabbnak, mint amilyen valójában," szólalt meg a lány, előre sétálva. „Toph Bei Fong, a Bei Fong családból."

Xiu visszatartott egy füttyentést. _Mindenki_ ismerte azt a bizonyos Gaoling-i kereskedő hatalmi házat. Bár soha nem hallotta, hogy lányuk lett volna.

„Tudom, hogy furcsa, de Lee és Mushi bácsi kisegítették a barátaimat egy igazán meleg helyzetből," folytatta Toph. „És az egyik barátomnak nagyon, nagyon szüksége van Lee segítségére. Úgyhogy… megtehetnénk, hogy nem mondjuk el a Hadseregnek hogy itt vannak, csak pár napig?"

„Nem elmondani a Hadseregnek?" kapkodott levegő után Huizhong.

„A feletteseidnek sokkal nagyobb gondjai vannak, mint egyszerű, fegyverszünet alatti jelenlétünk," szólt Mushi komolyan. „Ba Sing Se elesett, belülről elfoglalva Azula hercegnő és szövetségesei által. A Föld Király, ha szerencséje van, rejtőzködik. Az erőitek és utánpótlásvonalaitok hamarosan drasztikusan kompromittálva lesznek."

_Ba Sing Se elesett_. Xiu száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. Az… az nem lehet, mindenki hallotta, hogy az Avatár Ba Sing Se-ben van, ő biztosan-

_Az Avatár tizenkét éves!_

Lee saját szavai, visszhangozva a fejében dühvel és bosszússággal, amit nem értett… akkor. De ha Lee _Tűz Népe_ volt….

„Az lehetetlen," szólt Huizhong nyugtalanul. Olyan pillantást vetve rá, amiről Xiu tudta, hogy _hisz_ nekik… de mégsem akarja elhinni. „A Nyugat Sárkányának sem sikerült bevennie Ba Sing Se-t."

„Nem kívülről, erő az erő ellen, a Magas Hadakozás elvei szerint," felelte Lee egyenletesen. „Azula az Alsó Hadakozáséit alkalmazta, és belülről használta ki a város gyengeségeit. Lehet, hogy pillanatnyilag még megtévesztik a kinn levőket, de nincsenek többé. Vissza kell vonulnotok és újra-rendeződni, különben a földidomárok, akiket felbujtott egyszerűen kifelé dolgoznak a falakról és mindannyiotokat lever."

Xiu Lee-t nézte… bár, ha ez volt az igazi neve, a legközelebbi vetőjét pók-selyemmel szálazza fel. „Te egyszerűen _képtelen_ vagy a normálisra, ugye?"

„Bizony!" Toph vigyorgott, rácsimpaszkodva karjára, ahogy Lee vörösre pirult. „Serciből csak egy van."

„Megtennéd hogy nem teszed ezt, kicsi lány?" rezzent meg az egyik Víz Törzsebeli. „Ez… egyszerűen nem helyes."

Elengedve, Toph megropogtatta ökleit. „Bato? Tisztáznunk kell néhány dolgot a _kicsi_-vel kapcsolatban."

„Semmi baj," szólt Lee egyenletesen. „A Föld-nek higgadtnak kéne lennie, igaz? Annak most hasznát tudnánk venni magunk közt."

„Igen," tűnődött Mushi, elnézve mindannyiuk mellett. „Úgy vélem az ott a karaván-mester, aki erre tart." Egy csipetnyi számítás bújt mosolyába. „Ha zaklatna, emlékeztessétek, hogy a feltételeink szerint Asahit csak bérbe adtuk a használatára, azon ideig, míg el nem hagyjuk Ba Sing Se-t."

„Úúúh, _feltételek_." Toph vigyora tisztán üzletelő kereskedői volt. „Aci ide vele."

„Beszélni fogunk," mondta Xiu szilárdan Lee-nek, ahogy Huizhong finoman a törzsiek mögé rángatta. „Később."

„Tűz Népe. Édes föld és ég," mormolta végül lándzsa-hordó fiúja, ahogy hallótávból kívül estek. „Ki kell juttatnunk téged innen – üzenetet kell visszajuttatnunk-„

„Azt hiszem, előbb Hakoda főnökkel kéne beszélnetek," szólt Bato józanul. „Te vagy a felelős a többi őrért?"

„Huizhong őrmester," bólintott az, „és igen, én vagyok, de-„

„Toph az igazat mondja," vágta félbe Bato nyersen. „Nekünk sem tetszik jobban, mint nektek, de pillanatnyilag szükségünk van… Lee-re." Hitetlenkedve csóválta meg fejét. „Lee?"

„Gyakori név," vont vállat Xiu. És mosolyognia kellett. „Tudtam, hogy jó gyógyító lesz."

Bato lépés közben félrenyelt. „Egy _tűzidomár_?"

„Mi? Ő nem egy…" Xiu nyelt egyet, visszaidézve a huzat nélkül lobogó gyertyát, és a gyógyítót, aki nem _idomította_ fel a vizet, hanem ruhát használt, hogy mozgassa, újra és újra beáztatva…. „A kis huncut."

„Xiu?" Huizhong kérdőn nézett rá. Hallotta a két menekültről szóló meséjét; tudta ő mire gondol.

„Forró víz," kuncogott Xiu. Tűz Népe, persze – de ő csak egy gyerek volt. És ehhez olyan idegek kellettek, amilyeneket csak a szellem-mesében hallottál. „Majdnem _bugyborékolóan_ forró."

Fiújának erre füttyentenie kellett, aggodalma vonakodó mosollyá olvadva. „Okos kölyök." Huizhong fintorgott. „És ha Föld Királysági lenne, ez jó is lenne, de…." Hangja elkalandozott, ahogy egy komoly kinézetű Vízi Törzsihez közeledtek, kék-gyöngyös hajfonatokkal és a leghalványabb nevetés-ráncokkal a kék szemek körül.

„Hakoda főnök," mutatta be Bato. „Huizhong őrmester, és az ifjú hölgy szemlátomást találkozott két… vendégünkkel… kissé korábban. Mint Lee és Mushi _bácsi_."

„Csakugyan?" Hakoda intett, egy kamaszt hívva kissé távolabbról a táboron keresztül. „Nem bánnád, ha mesélnél nekünk erről?"

„Hakoda főnök, tisztelettel, de itt van a _Tűz Flotta_," szólt Huizhong szilárdan. „És ők azt mondják Ba Sing Se fenyegetve van. Értesítenünk kell a Hadsereget!"

„Ba Sing Se-ről, igen," válaszolt Hakoda. „De kétlem, hogy Lee annyit gyógyítana láncokban. És pontosan azokban lesz, ha a Hadsereg is belekeveredik. Azokban, vagy holtan. Van egy kétségbeesetten sérült gyerek a kezeimen, és pillanatnyilag szükségünk van Lee-re."

_Pillanatnyilag_? Xiu szemei összeszűkültek. Lee talán hazudott arról, hogy ki vagy mi ő; de hát nem ezt tenné _bárki_, ha ellenséges kézre kerülnének? _Csak egy_ gyerek.

Persze, egy gyerek, aki… tudta hogyan bánjon el útonállókkal. De ez még nem tette rossz emberré. Csak szomorúvá.

„És szükségünk van a nagybátyjára, és azzal az emberrel velejár az a… páncélos veszedelmek gyűjteménye, akiket bevezetett." Hakoda megrázta a fejét. „Nem azt mondom, hogy nem kéne informálnunk a feletteseidet. Csak időre van szükségünk."

„Most senkit nem gyógyít," jegyezte meg Huizhong. Egy felé vetett pillantással, ami azt üzente tudja mit gondol, és akár gyerek akár nem, Lee _ellenség volt_. És sajnálta, de ilyen volt a világ.

_Erről még beszélünk, később_, meredt vissza rá Xiu.

„Úgy tűnik a testnek szüksége van pihenésre a foglalkozások közt," vont vállat Bato. „Ha mind olyan robbanékony, mint a legutóbbi, az idegeimnek jól jönne egy kis szünet." Huizhongra biccentett. „Menjünk, beszéljük le az embereidet bárminemű drasztikus dologról."

Huizhong megérintette Xiu kezét, mielőtt távozott, fanyarul rámosolyogva. Bánatosan viszonozta. _Rendben leszek. Komolyan._

„Ez igaz?" lőtt Hakodá-ra, mielőtt az tovább kérdezhetett volna. „A Tűz Népe bevette Ba Sing Se-t?"

„Elmondták?" A főnök a homlokát ráncolta. „Miért tennék ezt?"

„Talán mert rendes emberek?" Xiu kétkedve szemlélte a férfit.

„Fogalma sincs róla kik ők, Kisasszony-?"

„Xiu. És nincs," vallotta be, visszatekintve a pirosaknak azokra a távoli pontjaira. „Azt hiszem nincs." _De szerintem többet tudok nálad_.

Sokmindent el tudtál mondani valakiről az alapján, hogyan bántak az állatokkal. Asahi nem elfutott Lee-től. _Hozzá_ szaladt.

_Vigyáz egy olyan tojóra, aki senkit sem szeret, és aggódik egy kisfiú miatt, akitől mindenki azt várja, hogy megmentse a világot._

Gyengédség. Erre a Föld Királyságban is épp elég nehéz volt rátalálni. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy egy _tűzidomár_ hogyan tartotta életben ezt a részét, és sétált el sértetlenül….

_Csak hogy nem így történt_, Xiu tudta, ahogy Hakoda ifjonca csatlakozott hozzájuk. Láttam már menekülteket. _Tudom hogy néznek ki az emberek, mikor mindent elvesztettek_. És ebbe még nem voltak beleszámolva a rémálmai, amik azután jöttek hogy összerakta amit az apja és Huizhong körüli sebesült katonákról látott, hogy rájöjjön pontosan mi is történhetett Lee-vel.

Hagyni, hogy a Hadsereg láncra verje Lee-t miután meggyógyította Toph barátját? Nem egészen a nemes Víz Törzse-béli harcosok, akikről a történetekben hallott.

_Várj. Lásd mit akarnak tudni._

„Sokka," Hakoda elmosolyodott. „Xiu azt mondja ismeri a… vendégünket, Lee-t. És a nagybátyját, Mushi-t."

„Lee?" döbbent meg Sokka. „Várjunk csak egy percet…."

„Hogy találkoztál velük?" kérdezte Hakoda.

„Egy fogadóban," felelte Xiu őszintén. „A nagyanyámra rájött az egyik szörnyű fejfájása, és a fogadós azt mondta van egy gyógyító, aki segíthet. És Lee úgy is tett." Egyenesen Hakodára nézett. „Nem volt nagyon kedves fiatalember. De rendes volt, és őszinte. És ha egyszerűen csak úgy ki akarjátok adni a Hadseregnek – nem gondoljátok, hogy a sajátjai már épp eleget tettek vele?"

„Jah, számkivetett," felelte Sokka türelmetlenül. „Rendben, vettük, a Tűz Népe úgy gondolja ez a legrosszabb, ami történhet veled-„ Félbeszakította magát. „De ha nem tudod kicsoda, honnan tudod ezt?"

_Számkivetett? Férfiak_! Sokka nem volt alacsony gyerek, de ő magasabb volt nála. És szemlátomást a Vízi Törzsi férfiak nem számítottak egy asszony támadására.

Xiu ökle a szeme előtt termett, mielőtt az még pisloghatott volna. „Gondold csak át mégegyszer miszter. Nézz oda arra a sebhelyre, amit Lee hordoz, és _gondolkodj_."

Sokka hátraszökkent, és felmeredt rá. „Nem vagy Kyoshi Harcosnak öltözve…."

„Apám a kontinensre jött harcolni, és sose ment vissza," vágta rá Xiu egyszerűen. „Igazad van. Nem tudom kicsoda Lee, vagy mit tett, mielőtt a nagybátyjával menekültté mosódtak. De ez az amit láttam, a nagyanyámon segítve. _Menekülteket_. Egy öreg embert, aki azon aggódott, hogy el fogja veszíteni az unokaöccsét, mielőtt megtaníthatná rá Lee-t, hogy újra bízzon az emberekben… és egy rémült tizenévest, aki valószínűleg annyi idős volt, mint Toph, mikor egy fattyú tűzidomár Lee _arcába_ nyomta az öklét."

Sokka nagyot nyelt.

„Úgyhogy ha jó okod van gyűlölni Lee-t, azt most mondd el nekem," meredt rá Xiu. „Udvariatlan és félszeg, és olyan a modora, mint egy macska-bagolyé – de _gyógyító_. Tudod te mekkora bátorság kell hozzá, segíteni embereken, a bántásuk helyett? Mikor _senki_ sem volt ott, hogy segítsem, mikor neked lett volna _szükséged_ rá?"

„Öregem, Pakku mester jó hasznodat vette volna az Északi Sarkon," mormogta Sokka.

Xiu pislogott, meghökkenve. „Az invázió? Én csak egy selyemszövő vagyok. Nem hinném, hogy igazán tudtam volna segíteni."

„Nem. Nem az, amit tenni tudsz. Amit mondtál. Hogy a gyógyításhoz bátorság kell." Sokka az apjára pillantott. „Egészen az Északi Sarkig harcoltunk a Tűz Népével. Katara mindent felhasznált, amire megtanította magát, mindent, amire rájöhetett, és _épp_ csak hogy odaértünk. Azt akarta, hogy többet legyen képes tenni. Mindent meg akart tanulni a vízidomításról, hogy segíthessünk a… barátunknak. _Harcolni_ akart." Elfintorodott. „Aztán Pakku mester azt mondta, hogy ez tilos, és menjen inkább szépen játszani a kislányokkal, akik Yugodától tanulnak. És mikor rajtakapta, hogy valaki mástól tanul, és _mindkettejüket_ kidobni készült – kiborult. A fél hallgatótermet tropára zúzta, megpróbálva harcolni vele, míg az azt nem mondta tanítani fogja."

Hakoda arca megrezzent. „Ezért nem vett soha több gyógyító leckét?"

„Mi, és hagyta volna, hogy Pakku meggondolja magát?" Sokka vállat vont. „A jégbe dolgoztatta az embereket pirkadattól alkonyatig, minden nap. A- barátunk talán megúszhatta volna, hogy csak játszik a hóban, de ő ugyan nem akart lehetőséget adni Pakkunak, hogy kirúghassa…. Mi olyan vicces?"

Xiu megpróbált nem vihogni. „Ezt hívják iróniának, Sokka. Mikor olyan idős leszel, mint én, visszanézve erre valószínűleg _nevetni_ fogsz."

„Nevetni?" Sokka kihúzta magát görnyedéséből, kemény és veszélyes kék szemekkel. „Nézd, az egyik legjobb barátunk megsérült! Néhány napja majdnem meghalt! Ezen nincs semmi vicces!"

„Oh, igen?" szólt Xiu szárazon. „A te Pakku mestered megmondta Katarának, hogy legyen _jó_ kislány és gyógyítson, erre ő helyette feltörte a jeget, hogy harcoljon." Hüvelykujjával a vörös és fekete csomója felé bökött. „Szerinted a Tűz Népe mit tanított egy _tűzidomárnak_?"

Sokka egy pillanatra csak tátogott, szótlanul. „Lee _egyáltalán nem_ olyan, mint a húgom!"

„Akkor talán sajnálnom kéne a húgodat," szólt Xiu halkan. „Mert abból, amit láttam? Még mindazok után is, ami vele történt, miután tűzidomárnak nevelték? Az ott egy elég rendes gyerek." Összefonta karjait és Hakodát vizslatta. „És beszélni fogok vele. Most."

„Igen," szólt Hakoda elgondolkozva, „Felteszem fogsz." Gyanúsan hűvös pillantást vetett rá. „Veled megyünk. Történetesen tudom mire képesek az ilyen férfiak, mikor védtelen nőkre kerül sor."

Ez helyből ledermesztette, pont mint ahogy azt a férfi szánta. De Xiu nagyot nyelt, és továbbmasírozott. _Mushi azt mondta fegyverszünet alatt voltak. És én tudom mit láttam_.

És újra látta, most, ahogy Lee halkan rábeszélte Asahit, hogy engedje Tophot és az egyik tűzidomárt, hogy szimatolásra nyújtani kezüket.

… _Az ott egy_ nő.

A tűzidomár észrevette ahogy bámul, és olyan lapos pillantást küldött felé, amihez nem kellettek szavak. _Jah. Lány. Akarsz vele valamit_?

Xiu vállat vont rá, és egy fél-mosolyt, tudatában léve a mögötte levő Víz Törzsi férfiaknak. És a karaván-mesternek, Xiaobonak, aki el-cammogott a csapattól Asahi csomagjaival a vállára vetve, magában mormogva.

„Megcsaltak?" kérdezte Hakoda; halkan tartva hangját, bár még mindig a tűzidomárok hallótávján kívül estek.

„Csalni? Azért a zsémbes, éles-karmú…." Xiaobo felhorkant. „A Bei Fongok nem csalnak. Bőréig megnyírnak egy diszna-juh-ot, de nem _csalnak_." A homlokát ráncolta. „Nem, van valami azzal a kettővel kapcsolatban, akik zöldben vannak… esküszöm láttam már őket valahol, Ba Sing Se-n kívül…."

Toph elkapta Lee ujját, alig mozgó ajkakkal.

„Eh, majd eszembe jut…. Jobb lesz elzárni azt a tyúkot, esküszöm! Lehet hogy szívós mint a vasszeg – de adjanak nekem inkább egy kezes bestiát, amelyik hagyja, hogy leellenőrizd a karmait, és nem számít hányszor kell körmözni!" Még mindig szitkozódva visszaindult a tábor fele, ideges pillantásokat vetve visszafelé minden harmadik lépésnél.

Az arany-szemű nő figyelte, saját hangja ugyanolyan halk, ahogy Xiu és kísérője közelítettek. „Más is akar még kiáltással ijesztgetni?"

„Hadnagy," Lee megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem hinném, hogy Hakoda főnök jó néven venné, ha megriasztanánk a fickó egész málha-füzérét."

„Nem mondanám, hogy most jó néven veszem," szólt Hakoda szárazon. „Hol szerezted ezt a veszedelmet?"

Zavarodott csend. „Veszedelem, uram?" ajánlkozott az egyik ember. Nem volt arc-lap, de fegyverek sem. Ami tűzidomárt jelentett, ha Xiu jól emlékezett arra, amit hallott.

_Ezért nem vettem soha észre. Lee tűzidomár, de dao-t használ? Ez meg hogy történt?_

„Sadao hadnagy." Hakoda hangja a lángot is meg tudta volna fagyasztani. „Nem fogja nekem azt mondani, hogy ez egy normális állat."

„Elég vicsori," ismerte el Xiu, egyenesen Lee-re nézve. „Meglepett, hogy le tudtad beszélni annak az istállófiúnak a megharapásáról." Korán kinn volt aznap reggel, szerezve még néhány percet távol Nagymamitól. Épp csak elég időre, hogy lássa Asahi-t felmérni az idegen fiút kényelmes kapirgáló-helyekre, és elkapja Lee szégyenlős intését, mielőtt bácsikájával ki-indultak a városból. Mikor egy strucc-ló-nak _az_ a nézés villan a tekintetébe – hát.

„Valószínűleg csatározó van a hátterében," szólt Sadao elgondolkozva. „Sok Yonaguni fajtának az van. Az unokatestvérem, Chiko ügyel egy csapatra odaát…" Szavai elkalandoztak Hakoda még hitetlenkedőbb nézésére, és megpróbált vállat vonni. „Hát… valószínűleg nem az, amit valaki málhás-állatnak akarna, nem. Hol talált rá, uram?"

Xiu felvonta szemöldökét. Lee _uram_-nak számított? Egyre furcsább és furcsább.

„Hosszú történet," mormogta Lee.

„Nem túl hosszú," szólt Mushi magabiztosan. „Valahol innen északra voltunk… hallottunk egy tanyáról, ami betegségben szenvedett, és felajánlottuk szolgálatainkat. Asahi volt az egyik legsúlyosabban beteg. Sajnálatos módon, nem normális betegség volt, hanem egy járvány kamuiy terjesztette, a tanya tulajdonosának nagy rossztétele következtében. A dolgok veszélyessé váltak, nagyon hamar… és amint a szellem legyőzetett, nekünk – er – arra kényszerültünk, hogy hivatalos fizetség nélkül távozzunk."

_Járvány szellem_? Xiu nyelt egyet. _És leverték_?

„Elloptátok!" vádolta őket Sokka.

Páncélos arany meredt a fiúra. Lee alig tűnt bosszúsnak. „Csőcselék közelgett. Távoznunk kellett, mielőtt bárki megsérült volna."

„Jah, persze, mintha ez jóvá ten-„

„Gaipan," mondta Lee egyenletesen.

Sokka szó közben megtorpant. „…Figyelmeztettem őket."

„És ennek örvendek," bólintott Mushi. „Mindig is tiszteltem a Vízi Törzs becsületét. De marad a tény, hogy a húgod és a barátja hagyták, hogy felhasználják őket annak a falunak az elárasztására tett cselszövésben, és majdnem ezernyi életbe került. Évekbe telik, míg újjáépítenek, már ha valaha is megteszik; én magam azt javasolnám ne tegyék, figyelembe véve a bemutatott veszélyt." Sokkát vizslatta, egyik szemöldökét felvonva. „Felégettünk egy tanyát és elloptunk egy jószágot. Hogy megállítsunk egy járványt, ami már túlterjedőben volt a forrásán, és nagy szenvedéssel fenyegette az egész Föld Királyságot. Az a betegség _nem_ állt volna meg csak az állatoknál."

„Honnan tudsz te egyáltalán Gaipan-ról?" követelte Sokka.

_Úh, erre nem volt válaszod, mi, kölyök_? Xiu magában somolygott.

Lee felhorkant. „A nyomotokat követtem, nem emlékszel?"

_Gyerünk már, ne engedd el ilyen könnyen_! Xiu-nak el kellett rejtenie egy borzongást. A járvány nem volt gyakori, de mikor megtörtént… szellemek. Egy leégetett tanya? Ezzel még _könnyen_ megúszták.

„Járvány szellem?" Hakoda elveszettnek tűnt.

„Akkor történnek, mikor az emberek… mikor valami nagyon balul sül el." Xiu megborzongott. „Hogy találtatok sámánt? Úgy hallottam mind a hegyekbe mentek évekkel ezelőtt, és csak nem jöttek vissza." _Az Avatárra várva. Mint mindenki más_.

Mindenki, Lee kivételével. Nem csoda, hogy volt elég bátorsága gyógyítani. _Ő_ nem várt valaki másra, hogy megjavítsa a világot.

„Nem találtunk," felelte Mushi egyszerűen. „Nem mind marad a hegyekben. Néhányuk Omashu környékén van, Bumi királynak tanácsot adva; volt szerencsém találkozni velük, sok évvel ezelőtt. Így ismerem a módját a csekélyebb szellemek elhárításának. Nem tudtuk megtisztítani a földet, ahogy egy sámán tette volna, és elküldeni egy kamuiy-t… de kisöcsém és én gyógyítók vagyunk, és minden betegséget le lehet küzdeni. Felfedtük a bűntettet, mely bebocsátást engedett neki világunkra, és a vétkesek meg lettek büntetve. Nem volt halandó alakja, csak szellemi; perzseld fel ezt, és elhagyni kényszerült az anyagi világot."

Sokka kétkedőn fonta össze karjait. „Hadd találjam ki. Azért döntöttetek úgy, hogy segítetek Föld Királysági _parasztokon_, mert igazából olyan _jó_ emberek vagytok."

„Ki mondta, hogy jó ember vagyok?" Lee nyíltan figyelte Sokká-t, kezeivel még mindig fekete tollakat simogatva. „Emberek haltak volna meg, ha valaki nem tesz valamit. Mi voltunk _ott_."

_Nem pedig te_, Xiu szinte látta ahogy Lee ezt visszaharapja.

„Te… amit mondasz nincs értelme!" habogott Sokka. „Találkoztunk Jeong Jeong-gal. Ő azt mondta a tűz csak pusztítás és nyomorúság!"

Sadao döbbentnek tűnt; Teruko felháborodottnak. „Mindig is azt hallottam meg van kattanva," mormogta valaki páncélban.

„Jeong Jeong tábornok rengeteget szenvedett a háborúban," szólt Mushi nyíltan. „A tűznek sok felhasználási módja van, de barátom a leghalálosabbikában volt legképzettebb. Nem tartom kétségben, hogy ez nehéz súlyként hever szellemén." Gyengéden elmosolyodott. „Remélem rátalálunk, miután távoztunk. Ha meg tudja tanulni a tűz másik ösvényét, talán végre békére lel."

Hakoda szemei erre összeszűkültek. _Miért_? Tűnődött Xiu. _Nem akarja, hogy távozzanak miután Sokka barátja meggyógyult? Egyszerűbbé tenné a dolgokat mindenki számára. Sokkal egyszerűbbé._

Hacsak a főnök nem akarta, hogy Lee egyszerűen elmenjen.

_Láncon, vagy holtan. És azok a tűzidomárok _uram_-nak szólítják._

Nem csak menekült. Lee és a nagybátyja fontosak voltak.

_De Sokka azt mondja Lee számkivetett. Ennek nincs értelme_. „Miért kéne tanítanotok egy tábornokot?" tört fel Xiu-ból. Bármi, csak beszéltesd őket tovább. „Ha mester, nem ismer minden tűzidomítást?"

Súlyos csend. Lee nyelt egyet. „Ez… ez el volt veszve, Xiu. Hosszú ideje."

„Legalább két évszázada," szólt Mushi komoran. „Legendáink még mindig mesélnek azokról, akik a gyógyító tüzet hordozták… de csak legendának hiszik őket. Meséknek gyerekek számára. Nem elhinni való dolognak."

_Egy legenda. Lee talált egy legendát?_ Xiu megpróbálta nem engedni a szemeit elnyílni. Hirtelen mindannak a páncélnak nagyon is sok értelme lett. Ahogy a főnök reakciójának is. Tetszett neki Lee, tényleg, de a Tűz Népe seregek gondolata gyógyítókkal mindennek a tetejébe…. _Sajnálom, kölyök. Igazán. Csak remélni tudom, hogy nem fognak bántani._

„Mi, mint az Avatár?" vizslatta Sokka Lee-t.

„Milyen fura, hogy szóba hozod," mondta Mushi veszélyesen szelíden. „Meg kívánod ismerni legendánkat az Avatárról, Sokka? Szorosan kötődik a gyógyító tűzhöz, és kihalásához. Szorosan bizony. Kívánsz tudomást róla? Vagy jobb szeretnéd úgy látni a légidomárt, ahogy a húgod látja őt; csak fény és remény forrásaként, nem a nyomorúság, gyász kútfőjének, és olyan pusztításénak, amilyennek még te, aki ott voltál az Észak Ostrománál, sem voltál tanúja?"

Xiu megborzongott. És attól sem érezte magát sokkal jobban, ahogy a katonák mocorogtak, pillantásokat váltva, míg Teruko szilárdan Sadaora nem nézett. Sadao nagyot nyelt. „Uram. Ők nem…."

„Szégyen bevallanunk, hogy nem voltunk képesek megvédenünk a sajátjainkat, és nem szeretünk szégyent mutatni idegeneknek," bólintott Mushi.

Furcsa, gondolta Xiu, hogy hogyan volt képes Mushi a _nem szeret_-et olyannak hangoztatni, mint az _Inkább akasszanak fel, húzassanak meg, és négyeljenek fel_.

„De ahogy Toph emlékeztetett rá, ezen háború részben annak a ténynek a következménye, hogy nem értjük meg a többi nemzetet. És ők még kevesebbet tudnak rólunk." Mushi tartotta Sokka tekintetét, egyáltalán nem ártalmatlanul. „A választás a tiéd. Hogy meghalld – és elhidd, vagy ne, ha meghallgatod. De nem tudod nem választottá tenni."

„Bármit is választ, valaki nagyon jól teszi, ha _nekem_ elmondja," szólt Toph nyersen. „Homok van itt nálam, és úgy hallom azt kiszedni a páncélból nagy _szívás_."

Teruko a kis vak lányra pislogott, és hirtelen elvigyorodott. „Uram, megtarthatjuk?"

„Hé!" szólalt meg Sokka és Toph egyszerre.

Lee éppenséggel remegett. Xiu hátrált egy lépést, óvatosan-

Míg meg nem hallotta az első kacajt.

Egy magát felfújt Asahinak támaszkodva, Lee rázkódott a visszafojtott nevetéstől, elmorzsolva egy könnyet. „B-bocs, Toph," csuklotta. „Aranyosnak találnak!"

„Aranyosnak?" nyikkant fel Sokka, míg Toph-nak tátva maradt a szája. „_Éltél_ te ezzel a lánnyal? Makacs és lobbanékony és pusztító mint egy- Hé, várjunk csak egy percet…."

„Kösz, Sokka. Kösz szépen." Toph bordán bökte Lee-t. „Ha így folytatod meg fogod fájdítani valamidet."

„Túl késő," kuncogott Lee. „Oh, au…."

„Te voltál az!" tört ki Sokkából. „Tudtam, hogy hallottam valakit nevetni, mikor vízre tettük azt a hajót… te voltál az!"

„A legviccesebb dolog volt, amit hónapok óta láttam," vallotta be Lee, levegő után kapkodva. „Mind az a sok kalóz, a saját hajójukat kergetve…." Kijózanodott. „Aztán ellopták a mi hajónkat. Az egy hosszú séta volt."

_Egy számkivetettnek volt hajója_? Xiu megrázta a fejét. Sokkának igaza volt. Lee-nek nem volt értelme.

„Ugyanazok a kalózok, akiktől Katara ellopta a vízidomár-tekercset?" kérdezte Toph, majdnem ártatlanul.

„Igen; úgy hiszem soha nem is szerezték vissza," bólintott Mushi.

„Ellopta?" Hakoda arca hideggé vált. „Fegyverszünet vagy sem, semmi jogod nincs a lányom sértegetéséhez."

_Ő sértette meg a lányát?_ Gondolta Xiu hitetlenkedve. _Toph volt az, aki kimondta!_

„Ez… nem sértés, Apu," szólt Sokka vonakodva. „Azt tette. Nem tudtunk róla sokkal későbbig. Öregem, el tudod képzelni milyen közel volt az ahhoz, hogy megölessük magunkat…." Gyanakvó pillantást vetett Tophra. „Honnan tudsz te erről?"

Az vállat vont, és Lee-re mutatott. „Volt egy kis időnk beszélgetni. És mivel Katara és Tüncimókus hajlamosak kihagyni dolgokat, amik nem mutatják őket jó színben, megkérdeztem tőle mi történt. Déli Sarktól kezdve."

„Megkérdezted őt?" kérdezte Sokka hitetlenkedve.

„Miért ne? Tudom mikor hazudnak nekem az emberek. Eléggé biztos vagyok benne, hogy Lee nem mindig tudja ti srácok miért csináltok dolgokat – úgy gondolja Tüncimókus őrült, és a húgod még őrültebb – de csak az, hogy néha _téved_, még nem jelenti azt, hogy hazudik." Újra megropogtatta az ökleit. „Szóval? Ki beszél?"

„Ő," mutatott Sokka.

„Én?" nyelt egyet Sadao.

„Ha ez a néped története, akkor neked is tudnod kell," felelt Hakoda egyenletesen. „És csak most jöttél partra. Úgyhogy ha Mushi hazudik-„

„Nem teszi," szólt Toph figyelmeztetően.

„-Vagy árnyalja az igazságot… nem lehetett elég időd, hogy összebeszéljetek egy történetet." Hakoda a tűzidomárra nézett. Várakozva.

„Ez… nos, nem vagyok jó mesemondó, és-„ Sadao sikertelenül Xiu felé intett. „Inkább nem kínálnék sértést a hölgynek."

„Kyoshi," mondta Sokka hirtelen. „Ez Kyoshi Avatárról szól." Megrázta a fejét. „Már majdnem kétszáz éve meghalt!"

„Igen," engedett Sadao. „De mi soha nem fogjuk elfelejteni. Még ha csak történelmi tekercsekben olvastad is…." Kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. „Mikor ostrom alá vettük az Északi Törzset – mi a katonaságnál vagyunk, ismerjük a kockázatokat. Senki sem számított _arra_, de… kimész harcolni, mindenki tudja, hogy lehet nem jössz vissza. Amit ő tett…."

„Úgy vélem némi háttérre van szükségük," szólt Mushi megfontoltan. „Az óceán népe vagyunk, ahogy önök is, Hakoda főnök; mert a Tűz Népe szigetek földje, és néhány klán még fedélzeten is él, alig lépve szárazföldre."

Tűz Népe az óceánon? Xiu nem próbálta meg visszatartani az álla leesését. Mindenki tudta, hogy a Tűz Népe hajókon hódított, persze; de hogy tűzidomárok éljenek rajtuk? Ez őrültség volt. A fa égett….

_A Tűz Flotta hajók fémből vannak._

„És, ahogy az önök népének is a múltban, mikor erősebbek voltak," folytatta Mushi, „nekünk is megvolt a magunk része a kellemetlen fajtából, akik _magas-kockázatú kereskedéssel _foglalkoztak."

„Tűz Népe kalózok?" Sokka a szemeit forgatta. „Miért nincs problémám ezt magam előtt látni…. Hé! Mi nem vagyunk kalózok!"

„Nem most. Történelem leckék, emlékszel?" mutatott rá Toph, mielőtt az tovább haboghatott volna. „Néhányan azt mondják Chin, a Hódító azér" kezdte a hatalom-hajhászását, mer' parti őrszemeket állított fel amiket a Föld Király nem tett. Mindenhonnan jövő hajók számára. _Nem_ csak a nyugatiakéra."

„Mondja ezt az, akik számára a könyvek nem tesznek semmit?" mutatott rá Sokka. „Hogyan _tudod_ mindezt a cuccot?"

„Azt hiszed a költészet óra csak emberek lenyűgözésére van?" Toph elsomolyodott. „Versek mindenféle dolgokat mesélnek. És valahogy kétlem, hogy a Tűz Népe kalózok valaha is jöttek volna mint," megfeszítette arcát az összpontosításban, „_Halálos jégként kék vitorlák, süvöltve mint hóvihar, telet hagyva maguk után._"

„Lan Hsi Balladája," kottyantotta ki Xiu. „Mindig azt hittem csak egy cinikus udvari költő volt. Úgy értem, a Vízi Törzs mindig is barátságos volt Kyoshi Szigettel, és mi Föld Királyság vagyunk."

„Muszáj volt barátságosnak lenniük," somolygott Toph. „A zsákmányuk jó részén veletek osztozkodtak."

Xiu nézte őt, nem barátságosan. „Te aztán nem vagy rendes ifjú hölgy, ugye?"

„Nem, ha rajtam múlik."

„Bárhogy is," szólt Sadao hamar, megpróbálva elterelni a katasztrófát, „a- Bácsikának igaza van. Mindenféle vízi klánjaink voltak. Lápi klánok, folyami klánok, mocsári klánok… hullám és hegy. Ezek voltunk. És a _waegu_ elég csúnyák voltak."

„A ki mi?" ráncolta a homlokát Sokka.

„Vízi brigandok," töltötte ki az űrt Lee. „Kalózok."

„A történelem úgy meséli évtizedek óta portyázták a Keleti Kontinenst," ismerte be Sadao. „Ránk is rajtaütögettek, de erre voltak a nagy nevek. Többnyire, csak a gyenge tartományokat fosztogatták, és, hát…." Vállat vont. „Összegyűltök harcolni, vagy elmentek olyan nagyúrhoz, aki megvéd. Ez volt a módja. Akkor."

„És a Tűz Úr nem próbálta megállítani ezeket a fickókat?" horkant Sokka.

Mushi mosolya még szelídebbé vált, és Xiu arca megrezzent. _Oh, fenébe. Nem tudom mit állított fel, kölyök,de épp most sétáltál bele._

„Nem volt Tűz Úr," jelentette ki Mushi. „Nem úgy, ahogy ismered."

Xiu félrenyelt. „Nem volt Tűz Úr?"

„Csak a Tűz Bölcsek vezetőjének címe volt. Akik az Avatárt szolgálták." Mushi mosolya nem tántorodott.

_Az Avatárt szolgálták. Az-_ Xiu bágyadtnak érezte magát.

„Bácsika többet tudna erről, mint a maradékunk," vallotta be Sadao. „De az alapján, amit az iskolában tanultam, ez így van. Nem voltunk mindig egyesült nemzet. Csak egy rakás viszálykodó klán a nagy nevek gondjaiban." Kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. „Úgyhogy mikor a Föld Király továbbra is küldözgette a hírnököket a kalózokról…. Nem volt királyunk. A kalózok nem tartoztak _egy_ hűséges nagyúr emberei közé sem. A nagy nevek végig mondogatták nekik ezt."

Mushi kissé felemelte a kezét. „Csak annyit tennék hozzá, hogy volt, igazából egy vagy két nagy név, akik rejtegettek waegu-t. Nem vagyunk mind feddhetetlenek. De a Föld Király azt követelte, hogy levadásszuk és elpusztítsuk őket, teljesen. És erre senkinek nem volt meg a fennhatósága." Bólintott, visszaadva a történetet Sadaonak.

„Nem volt figyelmeztetés," szólt Sadao halkan. „Csak… általában, mikor lecsap egy hurrikán, az emberek megérzik, ahogy változik a szél. Figyelik a madarakat, az állatokat. Nem sok, de még egy nap is, elvinni az embereket a víztől-„ Megborzongott. „A tekercsek azt mondják az egyik pillanatban az ég tiszta volt. A következőben rajtunk volt a vihar."

„Kyoshi a szélen járt és villámot vetett," szólt Lee egyenletesen. „Eljött a kalózokért és nem mutatott könyörületet." Ujjai begörbültek, elfehéredett ízületekkel. „És elkapta őket."

„De egy ilyen vihar nem csak szél és eső," bólintott Sadao. „Hanem – hanem maga előtt tolja a tengert. Magasan, mint egy tsunami, néha. Ez nagyon csúnya volt. Rosszabb, mint bármely vihar a feljegyzésekben. A hullámok negyven láb fölé nyúltak! És ez lehet, hogy önöknek nem hangzik túl soknak, de- Szellemek, tudják a szigetek közül hány nincs még _harminc_ láb magas sem?"

Xiu a fejét rázta, megpróbálva tagadni azt, amit hallott. _Nem. Oma és Shu, nem_.

„Még mindig látni a víz-vonal tetőzési jelét Byakko-ban, ahová a vihar sziklákat nyomott fel," mondta Teruko zordan. „A klánunk csak azért úszta meg olyan jól, mert hegyi klán vagyunk. Shirotora oni egy nagy darab, és megtörte a vihar erejét. Néhányunknak."

„Tekercsek, amiket találtam azt írják Kyoshi-t egy hegyi tűzidomár tanította," jelentette ki Lee. „Talán nem tudott a hullám klánokról. Talán fogalma sem volt hányakat fog közülünk megölni. De elhozta a vihart. És mi pusztultunk."

„A viharja végigsepert az egész nemzeten," mondta Sadao siváran. „A legjobb becslések… senki sem tudja igazán. Talán kétszázezer halott. A legtöbb történész úgy gondolja ennél sokkal több."

„A hullám klánok ki lettek zsigerelve," szólt Mushi egyenletesen. „És velük sokat vesztettünk. A tűzidomítás nem egy stílus volt, évszázadokkal ezelőtt. Számtalan volt. Minden tartománynak megvolt a sajátja, amit fenegettek a szomszédaik ellen. Az összes nagy név egyenlő volt méltóságban, így minden stílusnak volt tisztelete, és egy sem volt egyedüli legjobbnak kikiáltva." Szünetet tartott. „Míg az Avatár másképp nem rendelte."

„Kyoshi Avatár kijelentette, hogy saját magunk hoztuk ezt magunkra, népének való ártással," jelentette ki Sadao, komor szemekkel. „És hogy sose kelljen visszajönnie, elrendelte, hogy a Tűz Úr, minden tűzidomár leghatalmasabbika, aki magától Agnitól érintett, fogja immár uralni az összes tartományt. A Tűz Úr lesz felelős népéért. Mindükért. Még a legaljasabb gaztevőkért is." Tekintete oldalt siklott, Lee felé. „Csak egy száműzött van ezen fennhatóságon kívül. Az Avatár saját szavai szerint." Sadao megcsóválta a fejét. „Kyoshi csak egy napra tette be a lábát nemzetünkbe… és elvesztünk."

„Az emberek élete további részében kérvényezték, hogy vonja vissza," mondta Lee keserűen. „A feljegyzett válaszai elég rendesen a _nem_, _nem_, és _pokolba is nem_ kategóriába esnek. Mikor meghalt? Az egész Tűz Népe egy héten át részeg volt. Aztán jött nekünk Roku. Aki ránézett a világra és azt mondta, hé, minden jól van, nem fogok változtatni _semmin_." Lángok lobbantak összeszorított öklökből, kinyílva és elhalványulva mint mérgező virágok. „Átokba veled! Átokba _mindetekkel_! Az emberek látták a háború jöttét! Megpróbálták megállítani! De az _Avatár_ azt mondta minden úgy _tökéletes_, míg a népem majd _megőrült_!"

_Nem lehet igaz_. Xiu alig hallotta magát gondolkodni a saját szívverése felett. _Nem lehet_.

„Úgyhogy amikor az olyanok, mint a húgod azt mondják az Avatár a reményük, mikor a többi nemzet ujjong, hogy az Avatár visszatért – mi _emlékezünk_, Sokka. Emlékezünk arra Kyoshi hogyan tépte ki a szívünk _egyetlen nap_ _alatt_. És még csak _nem is volt szándékos_ felőle." Lee ajkai felgörbültek; vicsor, amiben semmi emberi nem volt. „Pont mint Aang. Soha. Nem akar. Bántani. _Senkit_."

Teruko szemei összeszűkültek, és átnyújtotta kezét a remegő levegőn, hogy Lee vállán nyugtassa. „Lélegezzen, uram. Csak lélegezzen."

„Tehát." Mushi Sokkáról Hakodára nézett, egy együttérző pillantással Xiu felé. „Most már tudják. Kyoshi jött, pusztított, és távozott, soha nem maradva meglátni mit okozott. Tagadva, élete végéig, a halottakat miket állítottunk; mert esküje szerint, csak bűnözők és kitaszítottak élnek bűzös, ösvénytelen mocsarakban." Sóhajtott. „Talán a Föld Királyságiak meggyászolták volna veszteségeiket, változtattak volna életükön és továbbhaladtak volna. De mi tűz vagyunk. Mi harcolunk. És hogy nem tudtunk harcolni vele, hogy nem tudtuk megmenteni azok életeit, akik Kyoshi dühének útjába kerültek… meggyűlt bennünk, egészen azóta." Újabb kutató pillantás. „Ahogy azt már lányának próbáltam mondani, Hakoda Főnök… igen, sokminden, amit a Tűz Népe az elmúlt évszázadban tett gonosz. És én úgy hiszem a háborúnak véget kell érnie. De ez a gonoszság fájdalomban gyökerezik. A hegyi klánok fájdalmában, gyászolva elveszett tengeri testvéreiket. A szülők fájdalmában, tudva, hogy képtelenek megvédeni gyermekeiket ha az Avatár úgy döntene újra megbüntet minket." Egyenesen Hakodára nézett. „Az elveszett anyjukért síró gyermekek fájdalmában, és az azok által elhagyatottakéban, akik megesküdtek, hogy megvédelmezik őket."

Hakoda visszabillent, összeszűkült szemekkel. „Hadd találjam ki," szólt sötéten. „Nem fenyegetés. Csak _figyelmeztetés_."

Musih meghajtotta fejét. „Fohászkodom, hogy annak veszi."

„Akkor miért egyáltalán segíteni?" kérdezte Hakoda nyersen.

„Mert egy idióta vagyok," nyögte ki Lee, végre ellazuló öklökkel. „_Tizenkét_ éves. _Szerzetesek_ nevelték. Nem tudja milyenek az emberek. Mekkora kárt tehetnek. Milyen könnyű bántani embereket. Idomítással. Ököllel. _Szavakkal_. És nem tudja, amit nem tud." Sokkára pillantott, aztán vissza Hakodára. „Az Ön fia becsületes és elszánt ellenfél. Ön tanította. _Ön_ is egy becsületes ellenfél. Idomítás nélkül küzdött nemzetünkkel. Anélkül, hogy az Avatárra várt volna. Anélkül, hogy kihasználná a saját céljaira, mint mindenki más tenné ezen a _bolygón_." Lee kifújta a lélegzetét, csak enyhén gőzösen. „Ön Katara apja. És ő hallgat Katarára." Nyelt egyet. „Kérem."

Egy sérült gyermek, ébredt rá Xiu. A tizenkét éves, akit Lee gyógyított…. _Az Avatár_ itt _van_?

„Elvesztettem a feleségem a háborútokban," szólt Hakoda feszülten. „Embereket, akiket ismertem, és akikben megbíztam, veszítettem. _Ellened_."

„Mikor valaki a hajómra száll, hogy megölje az embereimet, azt nem hagyom csak úgy megtörténni," felelte Lee halkan. „Ön azt kockáztatja, hogy Jee kapitány megtartja a fegyverszünetet és nem hívja be a tengerészet fennmaradó részét, hogy eltöröljék a flottáját. _Én_ azt kockáztatom, hogy Ön hajlandó legyen megtanítani Aanget hogy felelősségtudó legyen. Hogy _gondolkodjon_, mielőtt embereket lök le egy szikláról." Megrázta magát, mintha reményt hajítana el. „Szellemek, ha már egy Avatár el fogja pusztítani a népem, legalább hadd ne _véletlenből_ legyen."

Csend nyújtózott köztük. Xiu megborzongott a szélben.

„Gondolkozunk azon, amit mondtatok," mondta végül Hakoda.

Lee fejet hajtott, kegyesen, mint egy nemes.

_És valószínű az is_, ébredt rá Xiu, ahogy Toph csendben csatlakozott egy megrendült Sokkához. „_Ki_ vagy te?" fakadt ki a szövőből.

Lee fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Hidd el nekem. Nem akarod tudni."

Lehet hogy igaza van, ismerte be magának Xiu, ahogy négyük visszaindult a táborba. Elvégre, Tűz Népe. Mikor volt bármelyikük is több nyomorúságnál és fájdalomnál a népe számára? „Hazudtak, ugye?" Alig ismerte fel a saját hangját, megbántottan és kétségbeesetten. „Kyoshi nem tett volna…."

„Nem hazudtak," felelt Toph csendesen.

„Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy mind igaz," mondta Sokka eltökélten. „Évszázadokkal ezelőtt volt. Senki sincs már életben akkorról. Ha könyvekből tudják – a könyvek is hazudhatnak, igaz?"

„Elviszel Byakko-ba, meg tudom neked mondani Teruko hazudik-e a szikláiról," válaszolta Toph gyakorlatiasan. „Addig? Anyám régen olvasni szokott nekem régi vicceket arról, hogyan rúgott ki Kyoshi Tűz Népe hírnököket. Akarod tudni a csattanókat?" Elfintorodott. _„Kár, hogy a tenger nem vitte el a többit is."_

_Oh, szellemek_, gondolta Xiu. _Nem vicces_.

„Huizhong őrmester," biccentett Hakoda, ahogy elérték a karavánt. „Megegyeztünk?"

„Elmondjuk a Hadseregnek a híreket," mondta Huizhong hivatalosan. „Adva a kritikus természetét, távozunk amilyen hamar csak lehet." Tiszteletteljesen meghajolt a főnöknek, és a kezét nyújtotta.

Hálásan, Xiu megfogta, és követte.

„Jól vagy?" kérdezte fiúja halkan, ahogy hátasa felé haladtak.

„Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy újra jól leszek," ismerte be Xiu. _Azt hittem ismertem Kyoshit. Azt hittem ismerem a saját népem._ „Huizhong… hol találnék könyveket Kyoshi Avatárról?"

„A Ba Sing Se Egyetemen kívül?" kérdezte Huizhong fanyarul. „Megkérdem a tábornok segédjét. Ő tud ilyesmi dolgokat." Végigmérte, ahogy sétáltak. „Bántottak?"

„Nem," suttogta Xiu. És szorosabban fogta a kezét. „Nem bántottak."

_Csak összetörték a szívem._

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Tekintetbe véve az „isteni jog"-ot a Tűz Népénél és Kyoshi Avatár cselekedeteit a Tűz Úrral kapcsolatban… ebben az AU-ban, az isteni jog minden nagy névre (daimyo) vonatkozik.

Zuko felsorolása Aang sérüléseiről – kukkantsd meg a „keraunomedicine"-t a Wikipedián (ez sajna csak angolul van fenn, de! www (pont) huszadikszazad (pont) hu/index (pont) php ?apps=cikk&cikk=5086 egész jó – ford.) A villám _csúnya_.

És Iroh és Jee kis része Terukóhoz a legutóbbi fejezetben? Higgyétek el nekem, az nem dicséret zengése volt. Az _figyelmeztetés_ volt. Abból, amit olvastam, nincs nehezebb dolog, mint tűz alatt életben tartani egy okos fiatal tisztet. A lassabbakat kimanőverezheted a legcsúnyább veszélyből. Az okosak olyan tervekkel rukkolnak elő, amiket _senki_ nem venne számításba, és aztán nekiugranak a végrehajtásába anélkül, hogy leellenőriznék, hogy egy tapasztaltabb személy történetesen _megtenné-e_ azt, amit csinálni készülnek.

Munkh Khukh Tengri – Örök Kék Ég. A mongol Tengriizmus vallását még mindig gyakorolják a Tibeti buddhizmus mellett Mongóliában és pár más területen, és viszonylag jól illik olyanokhoz, akiknek égi bölényük van (a vallásnak magának „szél paripá"-ja van, mint a lélek képe, egyéb vonatkozásokon kívül).

Pár példa az árvizek és szökőárak pusztítására: 1642, Kína, 300 000 halott. 1887, Huang He folyó Kínában, 900 000 halott. 1931, Huang He folyó Kínában, 3,7 millió halott. Ami a hurrikánokat és ciklonokat illeti, November 13-án, 1970-ben, Bangladesh-ben 300 000 halott; ott számos más esemény ölt embereket tízezertől kétszázezerig terjedő nagyságrendben. Figyelembe véve, hogy a Tűz Népe csupa sziget… oh, yeah.

Egy régebbi észrevételező felhozta, hogy sziget-nemzet lévén, a Tűz Népének igazán egyensúlyban kéne lennie a tűz és a víz között, nem csak tűznek lennie. Igen. Pontosan. Ázsia teli van „vízi civilizációkkal"; emberekkel, akik vizenyőkön élnek, gazdálkodnak, és betakarítanak. Látunk egy folyami közösséget a „The Painted Lady – A Festett Hölgy"-ben, de az szemlátomást rossz állapotban van. Többnek kéne lennie. Sokkal többnek. Kéne lenniük embereknek, a lápokon, mocsarakban, folyókon; lenniük kéne hajókon élő embereknek. _Nincsenek ott_.

Ennek oka kell, hogy legyen.

Szintén, adva, hogy a Tűz Népe a sárkányok szülőföldje, és képzelem, hogy a kikelt fiókák szikrát köpnek, nagyon valószínű, hogy tűz ökológia. Ami a vizenyőkhöz is illik. A legtöbb vizenyő ég. Rendszeres, _természetes_ alapon. És van rengeteg „szubtrópusi erdő" típusú környezet, ami ugyanezt teszi; kukkantsátok meg a hosszúlevelű fenyő (longleaf pine) ökoszisztémáját az amerikai délkeleten. Hagyjuk a vulkánokat, valószínűleg az egész _Tűz Népe_ lángra lobban az egy évtizedben egyszer és _évenként_ egyszer-i időközök közt.

A tűz ökológiák dinamikus egyensúlyok. Rengeteg zavarásuk van; hurrikánok, villám, és tűz lévén a leggyakoribbak. De hosszú távon és nagy mércén, stabilak. Valahol ég; valami épp leégett; valami égni fog, hamarosan.

Ha az emberek tükrözik a földet és az elemüket… a Tűz Népe semmiképp sem lehetett abszolút monarchia. Aminek _lennie kéne_, egy rajnyi versengő klán, rendszeresen egymással hadba vonulva. _Befelé_ fordított agresszió, nem kifelé.

És igen, ilyen helyzetekben, kalózokat kapsz. Rengeteget. Történelmileg, Japán wako-i (waegu) végig fosztogatták Kína partvonalát jóval több mint egy évszázadon át pontosan azon körülmények közt. A császár _nem_ volt boldog.

Szövegkönyv szerint, az Avatárok hajlanak az eltúlzásra. És Kyoshinak különösen úgy tűnik, mint akinek rövid volt a cérnája. „_Te_ hogy merészelsz ellenszegülni _Avatárodnak_", bizony. És lehasítani egy egész szigetet? Mik az esélyei, hogy Chin volt az egyetlen, akit megölt, mikor az Avatár-erejű földidomítás mérföldnyi erdőn és szántón szelt keresztül?

Tehát. Az én nézetem, ebben az AU-ban, a „Tűz Népe történelmének legsötétebb napjáról". A hurrikánnak sokkal hosszabb időbe telt megérkezni és elvonulni, de azalatt a nyolc perc alatt, mikor Agni _nem tudott segíteni_… Kyoshi létrehozta a Tűz Úr uralmát.

Minden idők egyik legijesztőbb mondata? _Akkoriban jó ötletnek tűnt._

Van még egy dolog a tűz ökológiákkal kapcsolatban. Előbb vagy utóbb, égni _fognak_. És minél tovább volt a tűz kizárva, annál csúnyább a pusztítás.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Sokka az új sátorban ült, amit Aang fölé vontak, belélegezve a prémek és lámpaolaj ismerős illatát, és megpróbált nem gondolkodni.

_Zuko-nak oka van amiért kerget minket._

Nem akarta elhinni. Igazán, igazán nem. De látta Aang-et a sivatagban, tombolva, amíg Katara vissza nem hozta a földre. És Roku-t a templomban. És hallott Kyoshi halálos intézkedéséről Chin-nel… hát, _tőle_.

„_Miféle Avatár mondja azt, hogy 'Hoppá'?"_

Hát Aang. Oh. Öregem.

Toph megint Aang pulzusát ellenőrizte, míg Katara levest készített elő a következő alkalomra, mikor Aang felébred. Mindketten szikla szilárdnak tűntek. Katara történetesen dúdolt, Momo-t simogatva, ahogy az a vállán lógott.

_A Tűz Népének_ oka _van Aanget holtan akarni_.

Ez megijesztette. Ahogyan még egy inváziós flottával való farkasszemet nézés sem ijesztette meg. Mi a fészkes fenét kéne mégis _csinálnia_?

„Rézgaras a gondolataidért, Szundi?"

„Én… hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt lenni?" fakadt ki Sokka. „Azok után, amit mondtak?"

A dúdolás abbamaradt, és Katara a szemeit forgatta, Momo kukucskálva el mellette. „Ezúttal mit mondott Zuko?"

„Nem Zuko volt. Inkább Bácsika, meg néhány másik tűzidomár. És, majd elmondjuk mikor Aang felébred," szólt Toph határozottan. „Kyoshiról van. Neki is kell hagyni beleszólást." Vállat vont. „Sokka, az emberek nem csinálnak dolgokat ok nélkül. Talán nem mindig jó okkal. De általában van nekik. A Tűz Népe tovább vadászta Aanget, mikor senki sem látta az Avatár, már vagy száz éve? _Senki_ nem tesz ilyet igazán, komolyan _fontos_ ok nélkül." A homlokát ráncolta. „És azok közül a versek közül egy mindig is valahogy idegesített. Egy levegő szerzetesről szólt, aki beugrik Omashuba, hogy elmondja a királynak ne aggódjon, Roku egyenesen visszarúgta Sozin invázióját."

„De a Levegő Nomádjai halottak voltak," tiltakozott Katara. „És Roku is az volt."

„Hacsak a Levegő Templomaira való rámenés nem Sozin első próbálkozása volt," gondolkodott Sokka hangosan.

„Hűű, vajon ez miért nem lep meg," horkant fel Katara.

Sokka kinyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon… és újra becsukta, sóhajtva. Nem fog vitatkozni Katarával. Nem, amíg ki bogozta a saját fejét. „Toph. Mikor Iroh azokhoz a fickókhoz beszélt arról, hogy Aang nem az ellenség-„

„Mi?" szakította félbe Katara. „Hogy engedhetted, hogy ezt mondja? Ők Tűz Népe!"

„Jah, azok. De katonák," mutatott rá Toph. „Ez azt jelenti, hogy parancsokat követnek. Mint Jee kapitány fegyverszünetének megtartása, jelen pillanatban." Katara felé billentette fejét. „Szóval ha Aang kiiktatja Ozai Tűz Urat – mi van, ha a következő Tűz Úr fegyverszünetet ajánl?"

„Ami valahogy az okos dolog lenne, ha Aang a mi oldalunkon áll," bólintott Sokka.

„Vetted. Bácsika is azt akarja, hogy befejeződjön a háború," állította Toph. „De hogy fog, ha az olyan emberek, mint Teruko úgy gondolják, hogy Aang holtan akarja _őket_? Nem csak a Tűz Urat, hanem az egész Tűz Népét? Gondolkozz el rajta."

„Aang soha nem akar senkit holtan," ráncolta a homlokát Katara. „Ő túl kedves."

„Higgy nekem, a _kedves_ nem az, amit a Tűz Népe gondol Aangről," mondta Sokka józanul. „Szóval, gondolod, hogy Iroh megpróbál-?" Nem találta a szavakat.

„Megpróbálja elmondani nekik, hogy a háború talán _véget érhet_," mondta Toph praktikusan. „Ez valahogy új ötlet. Ijesztő. De ha hallgatnak, talán mikor Aang bemegy és _győzünk_, abbahagyják a harcot." Sokkára vonta szemöldökeit. „Gondolod ezért megéri csendben maradni?"

„Jah." Sokka hirtelen elvigyorodott, a _lehet, hogy újra elveszíthetjük Aput_ köd-szerű félelmének egy része tova szállva. „Kösz."

„Nincs mit." Toph felkapta a fejét. „Hé!"

„Uh…."

Sokka nem gondolkodott; csak a többiekkel együtt legjobb barátjáért lendült.

„Au…."

„Adjatok neki egy kis helyet," irányított Katara, óvatosan megtámasztva Aanget az oldalán. „Hé. Visszajöttél."

„Rossz álom," suttogta Aang, még mindig nem kinyitva a szemeit. Keze prémet simított, mielőtt Momo alá-fészkelődött volna és csipogott. „Bato? Nem… ő elment hogy csatlakozzon apátokhoz, nem…?"

„Tudod, hogy igen," szólt Katara meglepetten. „Aang, az hónapokkal ezelőtt volt."

„Zuko mondta, hogy zavarodott lesz." Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „Ez a villám valahogy… felszakít csatornákat a testben, mint egy elöntött mező."

„Zuko?" Aang rápislogott, épp csak alig. „Nem láttuk a sivatag óta. Ugye?"

Sokka felemelte ujját leckéztetni, aztán megtorpant, hogy gondolkodjon. Most hogy így belegondolt, abban az egész zűrben, mikor _lett volna_ lehetősége Aangnek látnia Zuko-t a palotában? „Látomásod volt, visszaindultunk Ba Sing Se-be, megtaláltuk Tophot…?"

„Látomás?" Aang megrázta a fejét egy picit, és megrezzent. „Azt hittem csak egy rossz álom… az kellett hogy legyen…."

„Tudod, néha hogyha mesélsz valakinek róla, az segít," bátorította Katara.

Aang összeszorította a szemeit. „Te benne voltál."

„Azért, amit Zuko tett," mondta Katara zordan.

„Nem… Zuko nem volt ott…." Aang összeszedte bátorságát és ránézett. „Te voltál, és Azula, és te épp… butaság volt." Halványan elmosolyodott. Megint megrezzent, köhögve.

„Tessék." Katara segített a remegő kezeknek legyűrni a levest. „Semmi baj. Mind jól vagyunk. Apuval."

„Olyan valóságosnak tűnt…."

„Lehet nem volt álom," szólt Toph elgondolkodva. „Ti srácok meg Azula és a Dai Li elég rendesen nyomtátok, mielőtt téged eltaláltak."

„Áh-áh." A szürke szemek elvesztették fókuszukat, ahogy felmosolygott Katarára. „Tudom hogy sose tennéd azt. Megfagyasztanád, megállítanád, de sose… _tudod_, hogy nem a halál a megoldás…."

„Hogy _mit_ tudok?" fulladozott Katara.

„…Tesz egy jó légidomárt…." Lecsukódó szemekkel, Aang hozzásimult.

Sokka tátott szájú húgát nézte, és Aang lassú légzését, és közbelépett, hogy visszasegítse barátját a prémek alá. Momo fülei lekonyultak, de a lemúr sóhajtani tűnt, újra összekuporodva Aang feje közelében. „Hagyd aludni," mondta Sokka. „Az jót tesz neki, igaz?"

Katara bólintott, még mindig elnyílt szemekkel. „Azt hiszi… de…."

„Azt hiszi nem próbáltad megölni Dilinyó Hercegnőt," szólt Toph nyersen. „Öcsém, de durva egy ébredése lesz."

„Toph," Sokka a homlokát ráncolta.

„Mi? Tüncimókus úgy gondolja a húgod a legjobb dolog egy jó felszálló légáram mellett. Csupa pozitív megerősítés; azt hiszem ez olyan, mint egy légidomár. És a légidomárok _nem ölnek_."

„De- ő megpróbált-„ hebegett Katara.

„Nem panaszkodom," mondta Toph nyersen. „Ha engem próbál meg megsütni, én is kiiktatnám." A vak szemek elveszettnek tűntek. „Nem szeretnék belegondolni. Éreztem, mikor a dolgok balra fordulnak egy rengetésen. Mikor emberek megsérülnek. Nem _akarom_. De ha Azula lenne, vagy ti srácok – jah, lekapcsolnám."

„De Aang soha nem akar bántani senkit," mormolta Sokka kényelmetlenül. A tiszta, vadállati düh amit Zuko arcán látott, mikor az ezt mondta – olyan düh, amit egy csatában sem látott a tűzidomáron, még akkor sem, mikor az Avatár úgy dobált embereket, mint a gyufaszálakat….

Nem. Látta. Egyszer.

„_Nem számít. Előbb vagy utóbb… elő kell jönnie."_

Sokka úgy emlékezett rá, mintha tegnap lett volna, nem pedig majdnem fél évvel ezelőtt. Zhao somolyára és az izzó dühöngésre, ahogy Zuko acél-láncok ellen küszködött, tehetetlenül, mint a többiek, a téli napfordulón-

_Zuko harcolt. De nem tudta eltörni a láncokat_, ébredt rá Sokka meghökkenve. _Nem amíg Roku… leperzselte őket rólunk_. „Roku segített Zuko-n."

„Mi?" Katara úgy nézett rá, mintha elvesztette volna az eszét.

„A napfordulón," felelte Sokka józanul. „Nem annyira, mint nekünk. Otthagyhatta volna Zuko-t, vagy feltörhette volna a templomot hogy Zhao ölében kössön ki. De nem tette. Csak annyi segítséget adott neki, hogy kitörhessen. Miért tette ezt?" Sokka egyenesen Tophra nézett. „Miért kéri Zuko Aput, hogy vigyázzon Aangre, mikor csak azt akarja, hogy Ozai elé rángathassa?"

„Mert egy hazug, gonosz tűzidomár," vont vállat Katara. „Tudod hogy csak azért segít Aangen, hogy mentse a saját bőrét. És az övéket." Az öböl felé rántotta fejét. „Tudja mit vagyok képes tenni velük, bármikor, mikor Aou azt mondja a fegyverszünetnek vége."

„Jobb lesz ha nem teszed. Nem amíg Bácsika még talpon van," szólt Toph józanul. „Elbírok Zuko-val, ha kell. Bácsikával? Ugyan nem. Nem ha valaki tényleg bepöccentette."

„Te és How tábornok!" Katara felcsapta kezeit. „Hinnéd, hogy egy egész sereget akart küldeni a teázójuk ellen? És azt mondta nekik hogy öljék meg Iroht ha nem tudják elkapni?"

Sokka fagyot érzett végigfutni gerincén és látta a maga riadtságát Toph arcán. „Katara?" sikerült kinyögnie, hálásan azért, hogy nem nyikkant a hangja. „Tégy mindünknek egy szívességet. Ne emlegesd ezt Zuko körül."

„Miért ne? Nem mintha _sértés_ lenne," felelte Katara cinikusan. „Ha ő hívhat engem tolvajnak és megúszhatja mi is megmondhatjuk _neki_ az igazat." Homlokráncolva nézett rá, aggodalmasan. „Ugyan már Sokka. Láttuk már Zuko-t dühösen."

„Nem," mormolta magában Sokka. „Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy láttuk volna." Sóhajtott. „Csak próbáljunk meg mindenkit nyugalomban tartani még néhány napig. Hagyjuk Zuko-t intézni a villám-katyvaszt Aang-fejében…. Mi van?"

Húga fintorgott. „Csak nehéz elhinni, hogy Zuko tudja mit csinál."

„Talán nézned kéne néha ahogy homokot idomítunk," somolygott Toph.

„_Hogy mit_ idomítotok?" Sokka nem volt biztos benne melyikük kiáltotta. Bár egyértelműen ő volt az, aki folytatta. „Azt hittem – üveges kő, te-„

„Zuko nem úgy idomít mint a többi tűzidomár," mondta Toph egyszerűen. „Rájött valamire. Ez része annak, ahogy gyógyít. És sok közös van benne a fémidomítással." Újabb somoly. „Nem könnyű, de ha tüzet talál valamiben? Ahogy én is találok földet fémben? Tudja mozgatni."

„Tudja mozgatni a forró homokot?" Katara a szemeit forgatta, és visszament Aang prémjeivel bíbelődni. „Hű de le vagyok nyűgözve."

_Mi, azt hitted Toph azért vesztette el Appát a homokidomárokkal szemben, mert olyan könnyű lett volna legyőzni őket?_ mondta ki majdnem Sokka. És megtorpant, mielőtt az első szavak elhagyhatták volna a száját. _Appa. Dolgok mozgatása, amik nem tűz. És gyógyító volt Ba Sing Se-ben. Engedéllyel._ „Ő Lee."

„Ugyan már!" mondta Katara türelmetlenül. „Toph azt mondta nekünk ő egy…." A szavak elhaltak ajkain.

„Egy Tűz Népe vízidomár, akit Amaya gyógyításra képzett," fejezte be Sokka. „Ha tud mozgatni dolgokat ami forró – tud mozgatni _forró vizet_." Nyelt egyet. _Amaya tudta. Tudnia kellett. Miért? Na és ha tud gyógyítani; ő Tűz Népe!_ „Toph, miért?"

„Mert segítségre volt szükségünk," vágott vissza Toph ugyanolyan nyersen. „Tudta hol van Appa, és tudta Long Feng mire készül, és _megkért_, Sokka. Megkért hogy segítsek Aanget kijuttatni Ba Sing Se-ből, hogy ne legyen mégegyszer Északi Sark."

„Hazudtál nekünk?" borzadt vissza Katara.

„A _segítségre volt szükségünk_ melyik részét nem értettétek?" kérdezte Toph türelmetlenül. „Ba Sing Se közepén rejtőztek; _halottak_ ha elkapják őket! How tábornok? _Nem_ viccelt! Ha lett volna lehetősége megölni Bácsikát, megtette volna!" Sokka felé rántotta fejét. „Zuko tudta ezt, és még így is bement a Dai Li főhadiszállásra. Hogy segítsen Aangen. És jah, nagy része amiért tette azért volt, hogy Aang ne öljön meg sok sok Tűz Népét. Ő egy _herceg_. Gondolnia kell ilyesmikre. De egy része amiért tette? Hogy _segítsen nekünk_." Toph levegőt vett. „Mer' bármilyen őrülten is hangzik, Katara… ő is hinni akar Aangben."

„Most viccelsz?" kérdezte Sokka hitetlenkedve. „Azok után, amit Kyoshiról mondtak?"

„Elmondaná nekem valaki mit mondtak róla?" szólt Katara türelmetlenül.

„Hosszú történet. Ha igaz – a lehető _legrosszabb_ nap." vont vállat Toph. „Azt mondtam akar, Sokka. Zuko tudja, hogy rengeteg dolog amit akar sosem fog megtörténni." Hangja savanyúvá vált. „Mint az hogy Aang rájöjjön, hogy hűű, Azula tényleg meg akar ölni minket, és talán egyenesen viszont kéne ölnünk őt."

„Hát persze hogy Aang tudja ezt," erősködött Katara. „Meg fogja ölni a Tűz Urat."

„Nem." Sokka szíve elszorult. „Szembe néz a Tűz Úrral. Mindig ezt mondja. Szembe nézni. Megállítani." Arca megrezzent. „Aang sose mondta hogy megölni."

„De muszáj neki," erősködött Katara. „Véget kell vetnünk a Tűz Népének. Vissza kell állítanunk az egyensúlyt a világba. Ezt senki más nem tudja megtenni!"

„Miért?" kérdezte Sokka félig magától. Közel volt valamihez, tudta. Mint az a pillanat, amin Ji-vel, a Mechanistával osztoztak, egymásra bámulva egy záptojás bűze felett.

„Miért?" Katara hitetlenkedve meredt rá. „Elvesztetted valahol az elmúlt évszázadot? Meggyilkolták a Légi Nomádokat, megtámadták a Föld Királyságot, behatoltak az Északi Sarkra, és oh, el ne feledjük, _megölték Anyut_!"

„Ezt – nem így értettem," préselte ki Sokka, fájva belül. _Anyu. Hiányzol. Nagyon_. „Úgy értem, miért Aangnek kell annak lennie?" Végignézett rajtuk. „Miért nem lehetnénk mi azok?"

„Hajrá, Szundi," mormolta Toph, vigyorogva.

„Ne vedd tiszteletlenségnek, Bumeráng, de még csak nem is vagy idomár," szólt Katara gyakorlatiasan. „Hogy tudnál szembeszállni a Tűz Úrral?"

„Ugyanúgy, ahogy Zuko lenyomoz minket," jelentette ki Sokka, elszántan. „A fejemet használva. Zuko nem azért probléma, mert idomár-„

„Ott voltál egyáltalán a Szellem Oázisban?" szakította félbe Katara. „Vagy csak képzelegtem azt a sok felém jövő tüzet."

„Nem ez a lényeg," vitatkozott Sokka. „Lehetett volna egy fickó robbanózselével is. Vagy túl sok katonával hogy befagyaszthasd. A lényeg az, hogy került egyáltalán oda?"

„Azzal hogy nagyon trükkös volt," szólt Toph nyersen. „Jó benne."

„Trükkös és gonosz. Minő meglepetés." Katara a szemeit forgatta.

„Zhao eléggé gonosz volt," vont vállat Sokka, „De soha nem hívnám trükkösnek." Tophra mutatott. „És te tudsz valamit."

„Nem igazán _tudok_," felelte Toph elgondolkozva. „Ez olyasvalami amire úgy jöttem rá. A homokkal játszva Serci-vel."

„Abbahagynád hogy így hívod?" követelte Katara. „Úgy állítod be mintha barát lenne!"

„Mert barát is," szólt Toph komolyan. „Felfogott nekem egy ütést Ty Lee-től. _Szándékosan_. Lehet hogy ő ezt szövetségesnek hívja, de őszintén? Megbízom benne." Összefonta karjait. „És lehet, hogy nem ő a legjobb tűzidomár odakinn, de Zuko megtanult valamit, amiről csak azt kívánom bárcsak Aang fejébe verhetnék. _Figyel_ a többi elemre." Sokka felé rántotta fejét. „Mikor fordítottál utoljára figyelmet tűzre?"

„Öhm – áh – heh?" nyökögte Sokka.

„Hadd kanyarodjak vissza." Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Bato mesélt neked az egész Magas Hadviselés, Alsó Hadviselés dologról?"

„Néha egyenesen harcolnak, néha trükköznek?" vont vállat Sokka.

„Elég rendesen," biccentett Toph. „Tudtad, hogy a tűz tud a föld alatt égni?"

„Tud?" kérdezte Sokka kifejezéstelenül. „Hogyan? Nincs ott semmi _éghető_, az egész-„ Megtorpant leeső állal.

„A talaj itt nem fagyott, ugye?" Katara megcsóválta a fejét, kábán. „Nem csak elég mélyen felengedett. Tényleg nem fagyott?"

„Eltaláltad." Toph kifújt egy fekete fürtöt arcából. „Az emberek a tűzre a felszínen gondolnak. Szem elől tévesztik, hogy néha egyszerűen beleég a talajba. Átmegy fa-gyökereken, szén-ereken – és talán hetekkel később, újra feltör, és zűr támad szerte széjjel." Sokkára biccentett. „Igazad van, Zuko nem azért veszélyes, mert tűzidomár. Bár ez segít. Azért jelent bajt, mert ő _tűz_. Nem az egyenes, kemencés cucc. Az a pici parázs, ami ott kitart, várakozva, összeszedve magát, míg lehet egy jó esélye." Szünetet tartott. „És ő nem is az Avatár."

Katara hátrahintázott sarkain, letaglózva. „Szóval ennyi. Soha nem bízhatunk bennük. Egyikükben sem."

„Nem ezt mondtam," erősködött Toph.

„Tudom," felelte Katara csendesen. „De korábban is hazudtál már az érdekükben."

Toph elfehéredett.

„Aang is hazudott nekünk párszor," mutatott rá Sokka, egy összegyűrt térképre gondolva, és az egy elveszett nyaklánc alapján őket rájuk vadászó Zuko-ra." „Bocs, Toph. Megértem miért tetted. És azt hiszem jól is jött ki. És talán Zuko nem annyira rosszfiú… amíg neked segít. De nagyobb problémánk van, mint gondoltam, és nem tudom hogyan segítsem ki Aanget ebben. A Tűz Népe _mindenkit_ harcolni tanít. Ha az összes nő harcol – hogy bízhatsz meg bennük, hogy lebeszéljék a férfiakat arról, hogy újra háborút kezdjenek?"

Toph a kezeibe temette arcát. „Ugyanazt a nyelvet beszéljük, esküszöm… akkor miért érzem úgy, hogy mikor azt mondjuk _fegyverszünet_, egyikünk sem ugyanarra a dologra gondol?"

„Egy fegyverszünet az fegyverszünet," ráncolta a homlokát Katara. „Az asszonyok úgy döntenek elegük volt a harcolásból és jönnek, hogy hazarángassák a férjeiket. Vagy a férfiaink elmondják a többi férfinak, hogy erre készülnek, és egy fickó sem akar ekkora cikit…." Félre nézett, vonakodva beismerve, „Vagy a férfiak úgy döntenek szünetet kell tartaniuk és összefoldozni egymást, mielőtt újból vagdalkozni kezdenek. Bár nem tudom Apu hogy bízhat meg bennük, hogy ezt tegyék."

Toph csendben volt. Felemelte kezeit, egy tömbnyi követ emelve homokból. Beverte a fejével, visszamorzsolva darabjaiba. Újból felemelte, és újból beverte.

„Toph?" szólt Sokka aggodalmasan.

„…_Argh_." Ujjainak egy feszítése, és a szilánkok visszaoldódtak homokká. „_Nem csoda_, hogy Zuko azt hiszi mind dilisek vagytok."

„Ő az aki őrült!" tiltakozott Katara.

„Várj." Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „Toph? Mi egy Tűz Népe-beli fegyverszünet?"

„A mai napig? Azt hittem tudom. Most? Már nem vagyok olyan biztos benne." Morogta Toph halkan. „És most már valahogy azon tűnődöm, vajon _Aang_ mit ért fegyverszünet alatt… A Föld Királyságban? A nőknek nincs beleszólásuk. A nemesek és a tábornokok mondják meg mikor fogják az emberek abbahagyni a harcot. És nem állnak le csak azért, mert valakinek _elege_ lett. A sereg vagy nagyon megsérült, és ki kell vonni az embereket – vagy az ellenség _szét van zúzva_."

És ez volt a föld. Sokka megpróbálta megfogadni Toph tanácsát, és belegondolni ebbe tűzzel. És nyelt egyet. Hallotta, ahogy Zuko a becsülete visszaszerzéséről beszélt. Ki nem? És hozzáadta ehhez mindazon alkalmak rengeteg számát, amikor megütköztek a tűzidomárral, és a ténnyel, hogy szenes falvaktól eltekintve, _soha_ senki nem égett meg igazán….

_Elszúrtam. Oh, öregem, de még mennyire_. „Aang vadászása nem a becsületről szól, ugye? Ha arról szólna – állandóan _leégetjük_. Még meg is kötöztük és meg mentettük a jégről! Az életével tartozik nekünk. Ez eltörölne bármiféle becsületet, amit a leverésünkkel _valaha_ is szerezhetne."

Toph elfütyülte magát. „Becsületet szereztek a harccal?"

Sokka nem kapott levegőt. Föld Rengetés _bajnok_, a legjobb harcos idomár, akit Katarán kívül látott, és…. „Úgy érted, _ti nem_?"

Toph feldobta karjait. „Hello? Kicsi vak védtelen kereskedő lánya, nem emlékszel? Azzal kéne becsülnöm a családomat, hogy tisztelem a szüleimet, _soha_ nem hozok rájuk szégyent, és hozzámegyek ahhoz az akármilyen fickóhoz, akivel szövetséget akarnak építeni, mikor elég idős leszek. Nem számít, hogy soha egyáltalán nem is akartam ezeket. Csak pár dolog van, amivel nagyobb becstelenséget hozhatnék a szüleimre, mint azzal, amit most csinálok. És azok mind rondák." Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha elsírná magát. „_Megmondtam_ nektek. _Mindent_ feladtam, hogy eljöjjek tanítani Aanget!"

„De… ő az Avatár," szólt Katara döbbenten. „Ő a legfontosabb személy a világon."

„Nem az én szüleim számára," felelte Toph nyersen.

„Hát, már eddig is tudtuk, hogy a szüleid-„ Katara félbeszakította magát.

„Hogy a szüleim mik?" hívta ki Toph.

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak aggódnak érted," biztosította Katara. „Az idomításod igazán meglepő."

„Úgy gondolod a szüleim önzőek," szólt Toph, halálosan egyenletesen.

„Ezt nem mondtam," kezdte Katara.

„De mondtad volna," állította Toph. „Bárki másnak, mondtad volna. Mert ez az, amit igazából gondolsz. Bárki, aki nem segít Aangnek, a _legfontosabb_ személynek az egész _világon_, az önző." Lábujjait a homokba fúrta, vak zöld szemei feszültek és dühösek.

_Ez semmiképp sem fog jól végződni_, rezzent meg Sokka. „Önző vagy sem, nem számít," szólt nyersen. „Mindenki, aki nem segít, csak egy újabb személy, akit meg kell kerülnünk, hogy befejezzük a háborút." Egyenesen Katarára nézett. „És mindenki aki segít, csak lerövidíti az utat. Nem számít miért csinálják."

Katara a csípőjére tette ökleit, szemei összeszűkültek-

„Nem," szólt Sokka józanul, mielőtt az még belekezdhetett volna. „Nem kaphatod meg mind a kettőt, Katara. Nem mondhatod azt, hogy azt akarod véget érjen a háború _és_ azt akarod, hogy mindenki segítsen Aangnek, mert úgy _akarják_. Nincs időnk. _Aang_nek nincs ideje. Két hónapunk van a napfogyatkozásig, és semmi támogatást nem fogunk kapni a Föld Királytól. Új tervet kell készítenünk, és találni bárkit, akit csak tudunk, aki segíteni _fog_. _Bárkit_."

Katara rámeredt. „Szóval vennéd Zuko-t?"

Sokkának tátva maradt a szája. „Megőrültél?" sikerült kinyögnie. „Persze, jól jönne még egy gyógyító. Az emberek meg fognak sérülni." _És te a kellős közepében leszel; neked ki fog segíteni, ha megsérülsz?_ „De ő a Tűz Úr fia. Ha Iroh sem hajlandó Aangnek tűzidomítást tanítani, hogy az öcsikéje ellen menjen – ugyan már Katara. Csak addig akarom itt Zuko-t, míg bebizonyosodik, hogy Aang jól van. Ez minden." Széttárta kezeit. „Tudod, hogy nem tenném ezt veled, vagy Apuval. Mi baj?"

„… Csak mindketten úgy tűntök, mintha kedvelnétek." Katara elvonta tekintetét.

„Én tényleg kedvelem," mondta Toph nyersen. „Frankón letudja a sziklát, tűzidomárhoz képest. De tudja, hogy a ti oldalatokon vagyok." Kicsit elmosolyodott. „Valahogy ez az, amit kedvelek benne."

„Én nem _kedvelem_," jelentette ki Sokka. „Csak… megértem őt, egy kicsit. Ami valahogy furcsa, de…." A kezeivel hadonászott, megpróbálva szavakba foglalni őket. „Követett minket egészen a Déli Sarktól. Ba Sing Se-ben volt, mint mi. Ő… ez őrület, de valahogy jobban érzem magam, hogy itt van. Ha ő az a fickó, aki Aang nyomában van, tudjuk milyen dolgokkal fog próbálkozni. És tudjuk mivel _nem_ fog." Sokka kifújta a lélegzetét. „Mindvégig ahogy kergetett minket, Katara? Mindazokkal akikkel harcolt, hogy Aanghez férkőzzön? Senki sem halt meg, Katara. Senki."

„Asiavik nem ezt mondja."

Értetlenül, Sokka megrázta a fejét. „Mi?" Miért mondaná ezt a flotta füves-gyógyítója? „Zuko tél óta kerget minket. A legközelebb akkor került a flottához, mikor majdnem összefutott Bato-„

„Ha ezt mondta neked, akkor hazudik. Megint." Katara szemei kemények voltak. „Embereket ölt, Sokka. A mieinket."

„Jah. Mielőtt rátalált Aangre, és miután ti megszálltátok a fedélzetét," szólt Toph nyersen. „Apukád említette."

„És te _kedveled_ őt?" követelte Katara.

„Hé, Aanget is kedvelem," vont vállat Toph. „És hallottam mit csinált az Északi Sarknál."

„Az nem ugyanaz, és ezt te is tudod!"

„Nem. Nem az," mondta Sokka laposan. „De hogyha úgy vetünk véget a háborúnak, ahogy Aang akarja – kiiktatni a Tűz Urat, és mindenki mást megadásra kényszeríteni – rengeteg Tűz Népebeli marad, akik megöltek valakit." Sóhajtott. „Senki sem kéri, hogy szeresd Zuko-t. Szellemek, csak rajta és utáld! Csak – ha ő Lee, akkor Amayával tanult." Aki törzsebelinek állította. Őrület. „_Képzett_ gyógyítás, Katara. Még ha tűzzel csinálja is. Úgyhogy képes lennél ráfigyelni míg elmondja hogyan gyógyítja Aanget? Még ha gyűlölöd is őt? Hogy később te is meg tudd csinálni?"

Katara az ajkába harapott, lesütve szemeit. „Nem tetszik." Sóhajtott. „De Aangért? Hát persze hogy képes vagyok."

Sokka elmosolyodott, megkönnyebbülve. És megpróbált ragaszkodni ehhez a mosolyhoz, ahogy a felfogása gúzsba kötötte a zsigereit.

_A valaha is volt legrosszabb nap. És nem tudták megvédeni magukat._

A Tűz Népe történelmének legsötétebb napja. Fogadni mert volna rá. Ami azt jelentette, hogy mikor kihasználják a napfogyatkozást, hogy Aang szembenézhessen a Tűz Úrral-

_Az egész megint Kyoshi Avatár lesz. Dühödtebbek lesznek egy rajnyi keselyű-darázsnál._

Nem mintha érdekelte volna mennyire dühödik be a Tűz Úr. Nem, ha a háború befejeződik. De ha Aang nem tudja megölni Ozai Tűz Urat….

_Jobb lesz ezt elsőre helyesen csinálni._

* * *

_A nyár végéig_. Figyelve Zuko-t végigfutni hideg-katákon, hogy összefércelje elrongyolódott türelmét, Asahi egy összegömbölyödött tollas kupacként a közelben, Iroh megpróbálta nem összevonni a szemöldökét. Megígérte Tophnak, hogy nem kérdezi mit mondott Roku Aangnek az Ozai-jal való szembenézésről. Azt nem ígérte, hogy nem fog spekulálni.

_Sozin Üstököse, a napfogyatkozás, vagy valami amiről csak a szellemek tudnak_, ítélte meg a nyugalmazott tábornok. _Ha a szellemek úgy döntenek figyelmeztetnek bennünket, utolsóként fogunk róla tudomást szerezni, vagy egyáltalán nem. Ha a másikak egyike…._

Sozin üstököse az egész világra hatással lenne. Nem volt semmi, amit ő vagy Zuko tehetett volna hogy felkészüljenek egy dühös Avatárra azon a napon, amit eddig már nem tettek meg. A napfogyatkozás, viszont… az egészen más ügy volt.

_Ha a Tűz Bölcsek jól számoltak, a nap-árnyék hatásai el kell érjenek Omashu-tól kicsit keletről, nyugatra át Tűz Népe szívén,_ idézte fel Iroh. _Ba Sing Se túl nyugatra van, hogy érintve legyen, és választott menedékeink pedig túl északra. Mi rendben kell legyünk_.

De a Tűz Népe lehet nem lesz.

_Nyolc perc_, Iroh tudta. _És Ozai parancsnokainak tudniuk kell mikor érkezik. Aang nem Kyoshi; még nem sajátíthatta el a földidomítást. És nincs senki, aki tüzet tanítson_ _neki_.

Akkor is. Még ha az Avatár képzése nem is volt teljes, a barátai nagyon is jelenthetnek különbséget. Sokka, Katara, Toph; mind bizonyítottak harcosok ellen. És míg Hakoda főnök flottája csak zaklatást jelenthetett a Tűz Flotta egészére nézve, adjanak nekik egy kijelölt _célpontot_, és az az ember hihetetlen károkat volt képes okozni.

_Lenne esélyük_, ítélte meg Iroh. _Nem_ jó _esélyük… de kisöcsém rosszabb esélyekkel is szembenézett, és életben maradt._

Bár soha nem ár nélkül. És ettől Iroh tartott. Aang fiatal volt, és még most is, ijesztően ártatlan. Ha az Avatár elveszítene valakit akivel törődött egy ilyen vakmerő rohamban, még ha sikerrel is járna….

Iroh megrezzent, túlságosan is el tudva képzelni azt a vak dühöngést. _Tehát. Ha ilyen terveik vannak… mit kéne tennünk?_

Vajmi keveset _tudtak_ tenni, egyenlőre, attól tartott. Kisöccse előző levele Sokkához rosszabb, mint mellőzve volt, a bizonyítékból ítélve.

_Ám ha amit Zuko erről a gyógyításról mond pontos, Aangnak hamarosan koherensnek kell lennie. Egy napon belül; legfeljebb kettőn. Ha el tudjuk intézni, hogy beszéljünk vele, közvetlenül-_

Teruko megköszörülte a torkát. „Uram? Csak gondoltam szeretné tudni, hogy Sadao hadnagy visszatért a _Suzuran_-ra."

Ez egyértelműen megkönnyebbülés volt, a hivatásos nyugalom alatt. Iroh felvonta szemöldökét. „Felteszem ez leegyszerűsíti teendőit, Hadnagy?"

„Ah. Uram. Nos." Habozott, aztán sóhajtott. „Tábornok. Sadao hozzáértő, hallgat a kapitányra, és mindig a helyeset próbálja tenni a hajó és legénysége szerint." Megtorpant. „És abban a meggyőződésben él, hogy valaki kifelejt majd egy csapot egy hajítógépből, és az a fejére omlik majd."

„Omlott már?" kérdezte Iroh szelíden.

Teruko habozott. „Nem hinném, hogy valaha is megkérdeztem, uram. Nem csak a hajítógép az kifejezetten. _Minden_ miatt ideges." A tábor felé intett. „És ennek a közepében…."

Csakugyan. Egy ideges tűzidomár egy törékeny fegyverszünet közepében? Nem bölcs dolog. „Talán szerencsések leszünk, és kisöcsémnek lesz ideje keserves történeteket megosztani," mosolygott Iroh. „Az talán messzemenően könnyítene elméjén."

„A herceg nem ideges, uram."

Iroh kuncogott amaz udvarias zavarán. „Fokozat kérdése. Az ön tiszt-társa _féli_, hogy a világ megpróbálja őt megölni. Kisöcsém _tudja_. És annak megfelelően alakítja életét."

„A sarki jég mindenkit hajlamos megölni, uram."

És ha ez nem egy szégyenlős felkérés volt pletykálkodásra, akkor Iroh még sosem hallott egyet sem. „Egy technika, amit évtizedekkel ezelőtt fejlesztettem ki, mikor úgy hittem Azulon Tűz Úr újabb inváziós seregek szán indítani az Északi Víz Törzsére. Azok a tervek sosem értek be, és én helyette a Föld Királyságban szolgáltam. Így hát megtanítottam a módszert a családomnak, de úgy tűnik nem érte el a hétköznapi stílust." Mélyet lélegzett, és _lehelt_; nem az üvöltő kilégzés, ami hírhedt nevéhez juttatta, hanem lángok gyors, alacsony lobbanásai, amik egyedüli külső jelei voltak a chi-vel szegett leheletnek, ami keresztüláramlott a véren, hogy felmelegítse. Kinyúlt és megfogta kezét.

Teruko szemöldökei felszökkentek; és tehették is, majdnem láz-forró ujjakra. „Uram, ha ezt egyszer meg tudná mutatni nekem…. A herceg fagy-álló?"

„Talán jobb azt mondani, magasan ellenálló," bólintott Iroh. „Akkor is merész és kétségbeesett dolog volt, megpróbálni és a jégen keresztül behatolni. De ami a jéggel és egyéb elemekkel való _bánást_ illeti…. Kisöcsémtől azt várták el, hogy megtalálja és elfogja az _Avatárt_. Igaz, nem a legügyesebb tűzidomárokkal szemben. De más idomárok ellen? Mindazok közül, akik népünkből szembesültek Aanggel, csak kettő adott neki igazi küzdelmet. Kisöcsém… és Azula hercegnő." A nyugalmazott tábornok elsomolyodott, csak egy kicsit, a bizonyos kapcsolatok hozta hírekre gondolva. „Zhao tengernagy egyszer sarokba szorította Aanget egy folyóparton, menekülési lehetőség nélkül… és a légidomárnak oly módon sikerült kikerülnie, hogy Zhao _önmagát_ győzte le."

„Nem a legjobb tűzidomár?" Teruko egyenesen viszonozta felvont szemöldökét, finoman arrafelé biccentve, ahol Zuko egyenletesen dolgozta át magát egyre magasabb szintű katákon. „Még csak nem is láttam azok közül néhányat."

_Én sem_, ismerte be magának Iroh. „De sokat látott belőlük," mondta elgondolkozva, figyelve reakcióját, ahogy unokaöccse mozgott. „Byakko-ból valók, nemde? Ami talán hegyi klánként kezdte… ám most maradványait őrzi annak, ami valaha sokkal több volt."

„Klán dolgában Kotone Úrnővel kéne beszélnie, uram." Ajkába harapott. „De még soha nem láttam a _Sárkány Kergeti a Holdat_-t sehol máshol."

„Ennek nevezik hát," mormolta Iroh, nézve ahogy Zuko átcsusszantja súlyát behajtott térdű jobb lábáról visszavonuló baljára; kezei lassan körözve óra iránt, hogy kereszteződjenek a chi tengere előtt és újra szélesre táruljanak. El tudta képzelni a megtévesztően szelíd tüzet, amit ez emelne; nem az agresszív blokkokat, ami megszokott volt a tűzidomításban, hanem egy örvénylő pajzsot, ami saját áramlatait használná, hogy elvezessen ütéseket. „Olyan mint a tűz-pajzs, ami megmentette az életét a robbanásban…." Iroh megtorpant, fontolóra véve ezt. „Byakko a terepen eddz tüzekkel?"

„Uram?" Szemei nem voltak egészen mit sem sejtőek.

„Az egyedül csak chi-ből emelt lángokkal, ez a mozdulat ügyes blokk lenne," jegyezte meg Iroh. „Adjunk hozzá más tűzforrást, amiből meríteni lehet…. Ez az, amire való, nemde? A körözés bevonja a tüzet; hívja, mint egy vízidomár a hullámát, vagy egy légidomár a szellőjét."

„Erre el kell fogadnom a szavát, uram. A legtöbb ember semmit sem tud a légidomárokról."

Iroh éles pillantást vetett rá. Figyelte, ahogy az megpróbál nem leizzadni.

És elfordult, sokkal könnyedebb szívvel, mint hónapok óta volt. „Valahogy igazán módot kell találnunk, hogy kisöcsém meglátogathassa a nagyszüleit. Roppant lenyűgöző embereknek tűnnek."

„Jó ötlet, uram. Csak ott ez az aprócska kis probléma amit úgy hívnak a teljes Tűz Flotta-„

Tűz robbant.

Teruko hadnagy volt olyan jó, mint Jee bízott benne, Agninak hála; Zuko és a hirtelen a _Suzuran_-on fellobbanó lángok között volt, mielőtt unokaöccse egyáltalán felfoghatta volna, hogy kiesett a katából. „Nem, uram," szólt a tengerészgyalogos erélyesen.

„De Jee kapitány," tiltakozott Zuko.

„Elbír ezzel. Uram." Higgadt pillantást vetett rá. „Nincs egyedül, Zuko herceg. Adjon Sadaonak egy valós harcot, és szilárd mint a szikla."

Zuko nyelt egyet, ahogy még több tűz nyílott és halovány kiáltásokat hozott a szél. „Egészen pontosan _mi ez_, Hadnagy?"

„Semmi, amire nem számítottam volna," szólt Iroh elfogulatlanul. „Bár nem ilyen hamar. Akkor is, a karaván azt jelenti időnk itt napokban van mérve, úgyhogy a most talán bölcsebb."

„Mi?" követelte Zuko, aggodalomtól sápadt arccal. „_Mi_ a _bölcsebb_?"

Iroh sóhajtott. „Kisöcsém. Te vagy a parancsnoka. A világon arra esély nincs, hogy Jee kapitány a hajójára engedjen a legénysége hűségéről való bizonyosság nélkül." Egyenesen Zuko szemébe nézett. „És ennek csak egy módja van." Egy szívdobbanás, és fanyarul unokaöccsére mosolygott. „Udvari modor, Zuko herceg. Valószínű aggódó vendéglátóink lesznek, és nekünk feddhetetlenül tudatlannak kell látszanunk."

„Ne aggódjon, uram," mondta Teruko, ahogy Zuko megpróbált erőt venni magán. „Csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy megemlítjük Sadaot és némi félrehelyezett robbanó zselét. Nem ez az első eset."

„De a saját legénységünk-„ Zuko félbeszakította magát, elfehéredő öklökkel. „A _Suzuran_-nak több matróza van, mint a _Wani_-nak. Hajósok… hűséggel a Tűz Úrhoz." Megrezzent. „Sajnálom, Bácsikám. Nem gondoltam át."

„Nem, csakugyan nem tetted," felelte Iroh szigorúan. „És ezt figyelembe kell venned, a jövőbeni terveinkben. Nagyon valószínű sokakkal találkozunk elsődlegesen Ozai Tűz Úrhoz hűséggel, nem számít milyen érveket is hozunk fel védelmünkre. És azt gondolni, hogy mind le tudnánk beszélni őket vérontás nélkül… nem." Megszorította unokaöccse vállát, vigasztalóan. „Megkíméljük, akiket tudunk. De hogy megvédjük népünk életeit – egy nagy név _sosem_ tétovázhat."

Zuko biccentett, szívére véve a leckék ezen legkeményebbikét. Kihúzta magát, megerősítő lélegzetet vett, felkészülve hogy szembenézzen közeledő, dühös kékkel.

Iroh művészi ártatlanságba rendezte vonásait, és magában keresztbe tette ujjait. _Legyen életben, kapitány. És legyen szerencsés._

* * *

„Időszerű cselekedet, Hadnagy," biccentett Jee, szemét még mindig rajta tartva a megperzselt és dühös – vagy, némely esetben kétségbeesett – foglyok arcán. „Attól tartok meg kell kérnem önt, hogy egy kicsit tartóztasson fel bárminemű társaságot…."

„Igen, uram." Egy meghajlás, egy még mindig füstölgő Sadao otthagyta őt a többi tengerésszel, elindulva fel a nyílt fedélzetre. Csak egy pillanatra lassítva, hogy megveregesse a hitetlenkedő Luchan szakács vállát, aki még mindig kuporgatva hamvait annak, ami liszt-készletük jelentős része volt. Mielőtt sajnálatosan összetalálkozott Jee figyelem-elterelésre való szükségével és Sadao… irigylésre nem méltó tehetségével.

Szipogva, a szakács könnyekben tört ki.

_Egy darabig nem lesz friss tészta_, sóhajtott magában Jee, ahogy Luchan-t egyik segédje gyengéden elvezette. _Legalább van raktáron szárított… a herceg tervében jobb lesz ha belefoglaltatik hogyan fogjuk finanszírozni ezt az őrültekházát. A tengerészeknek enniük kell. A menekülteknek mégúgy._

Hát. Legalább kerek tucattal ritkítják meg a beosztást. Őszintén szólva Jee kissé meglepett volt, hogy a számok nem voltak magasabbak. Elég baj, hogy kereken megmondta a legénységnek az igazságot a herceg státusáról, és hogy mit _nem_ szándékozott tenni róla. Adjuk ehhez hozzá Zuko herceg… váratlan ajándékát….

„Egy _vízidomár_," köpte Koki matróz. „Inkább szolgálna egy _korcsot_ a Tűz Úr helyett?"

„Követni fogom, bárhová is vezet Zuko herceg, semhogy lássam a népemet és országomat egy olyan nő sarka alatt tipródni, aki megérdemelné kegyetlenségéért azt a sorsot, amit fivére a könyörületéért elszenvedett," mondta Jee egyenletes hangon. „Azula hercegnő egy _sárkány_-_gyermek_. Az iskoláink talán már nem tanítják ez mit jelent… de ha valaha is figyelt a nagyanyja térdénél, akkor tudja, hogy egy sötét sárkány milyen gonoszságra képes."

Ez nyugtalan pillantásokat szült a foglyok némelyikétől. De nem Koki-tól. „Kihívom! Penge a pengéhez!"

„Nem fogadom el." Jee hangja vasból volt. „Ellenségnek bizonyították magukat, legyőzettek, és elfogattak. És hercegeink még mindig veszélyben vannak a parton. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy erőfeszítéseik süllyedésbe merüljenek, csak mert önök közül valaki szert tesz egy szerencsés lövésre." Felvont egy ősz szemöldököt, tekintetét a matrózéba fúrva. „Amint a fedélzeten lesznek, szabaddá válok elfogadni kihívását."

Koki kinyitotta a száját… és lassan be is csukta, a birodalmi tűzidomárok gondolata – aki közül az egyik, terjesztették a hírt vidáman Teruko tengerészei, _kardforgató_ volt – nyilvánvaló mód felébresztve némi megkésett ösztönzést az önfenntartás irányába.

Jee halványan bólintott. „Tizenkettejük problémát jelent. Tisztes elképzelésem van afelől, Azula hercegnő hogyan oldaná meg… de nincs gyomrom elhagyni nemzetünkhöz hű embereket a Vízi Törzsek kegyelmére. A fogdába lesznek elzárva, míg partra nem tudjuk tenni önöket. Nem garantálom, hogy az a partraszállás biztonságos lesz, de nem az ellenségeink kezébe lesz."

„Uram." Láncok csörrentek Aoi őrmesteren; jó ember, és olyan, akiről Jee azt kívánta bárcsak ne kelljen elveszíteni. „Mindannyiukat kivégzik."

Jee egyenesen a szemébe nézett. „Az lehet. De ahogy a tábornok szemléltette… előbb el kell kapniuk." Visszalépve, biccentett a tengerészeknek. „Biztosítsák őket lent."

Ezt elintézve, fel vetette útját, ahol Sadao rosszkedvűen integetett egy zsémbes harcosokkal tele hajónak az orruk baljától el. „Mit mondott nekik?" kérdezte Jee halkított hangon.

„Semmit," felelte Sadao még komorabban. „Nem kérdeztek tőlünk semmit."

„Jó, ez megkönnyíti a dolgokat." Jee a fa-hajóra és annak gyanakvó legénységére mosolygott. „Illően udvariasak lehetünk, és küldhetünk egy sólymot Hakoda főnöknek."

„Egy sólym- oh." Sadao felderült. „Én-„

„Itt maradhat, arra az esetre, ha látogatóink mégis úgy döntenek kérdezősködnének," szólt Jee szilárdan. „Nem vagyok a főnökkel egyenrangú, de elég kell legyek." Még mindig mosolyogva, visszaindult a madárházba. Hivalkodóan írt egy üzenetet – _fedélközi vita gyúlékony anyag közelében, elintéztük, köszönetünk megértéséért és türelméért_ – és a sólyom üzenet-hengerébe csúsztatta, amit az őszülő Saburo matróz tartott.

És egy második üzenetet egy másik sólyom megtartásába.

_A tábornok kezéből Teruko-hoz, majd Sadao-hoz, majd hozzám_, gondolta Jee józanul. _És most_…. „Ennek a sólyomnak meg kell találnia egy személyt, vagy helyet Ba Sing Se-ben," szólt Jee nyíltan. „Információm ezt remélhetőleg lehetővé teszi."

Saburo fogta az odanyújtott papírlapot, vigyázva átolvasta, és bólintott. „Megteszi." Megsimogatta a sólymot, amit tartott. „Az ő röpte fedezi a nővéréét?"

„Amint lehetséges," bólintott Jee.

„Pár perc," mondta Saburo feszülten. Habozott, és a kapitány szemébe nézett. „V_ízidomár_, uram?"

„_Ilyen_ közel kerültünk, hogy személyesen is találkozzunk az Óceánnal," felelte Jee fanyarul, hüvelyk- és mutatóujját hajszálnyira tartva egymástól. „Úgy tűnik Zuko herceg találkozott is a Holddal."

„Heh. Mint Temul," mormogta Saburo.

„Shu Jing-i Temul?" Jee a homlokát ráncolta.

Saburo meghökkent. „Ismeri a történetet, uram?"

„Tudom, hogy _van_ történet," felelte Jee őszintén. „Iroh tábornok rendszeresen váltott levelet Piandao mesterrel. De azt mondta a város jobb szeret nem beszélni régi vereségekről."

„Vereség mondhatom!" horkant fel Saburo. „Napokig tartotta őket… magának Sozin Tűz Úrnak kellett… hát." Hirtelen mosoly hasított végig időjárás-cserzette arcán. „Azt hiszem, most már elmondhatjuk majd ezt a történetet."

Jee nézte őt egy hosszú, gyanakvó pillanatig. „Mégis hány lehetséges lázadó van a hajómon?"

„Tisztán és világosan, uram?" kérdezte Saburo őszintén. „A _Suzuran_ volt ahová a _bajt_ küldték, Kapitány. Ott van Teruko hadnagy, meg néhányan Byakko-ból; itt vagyok én, meg még pár maroknyian Shu Jing-ből, vannak vagy tizenöten Onishi-ből, maga meg még páran Nara-ból… úgy hallottam a népek ott még mindig emlékeznek erre a csendes kis fiúcskára az aranyban, szegény elveszett oroszlán-kutyákat találva." Vállat vont. „Azt hittem ismeri a névsorunkat, uram. Máskülönben hogy vonta ki Koki-t meg az övéit, mielőtt azok léphettek volna?"

Mégcsak nem is gondolt tartományi hátterekre, ébredt rá Jee. Csak egyenként végigment a legénység névsorán, előre kirostálva azokat, akikről úgy gondolta legvalószínűbb hogy a Tűz Úrral tartanak. „Sadao a fő-szigetre valósi," tiltakozott Jee.

„Igen, uram," bólintott Saburo. „Sozin Tűz Úr tartománya. És a herceg itt van."

_Oh_. Szellemek, ennek ijesztően mértékben volt értelme. „Nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy a tartományokra gondoljak," ismerte be Jee. „Oly soká voltunk már egy nemzet…. Úgy vélem a herceg terve jó szándékú. De mint egy Shu Jing-be valósi, mit gondol?"

„Nem hadakoztunk magunk közt az élő emlékezetben," felelte Saburo józanul. „Kemény lesz, uram. Kemény, és fájdalmas." Sóhajtott. „De ha a földnek égnie kell… legereblyézed a bolyhot a fészkelő-fákról, beáztatsz amit tudsz, elveted azt a szikrát – és imádkozol." Letette a madarat ami a partra ment, és hagyta, hogy a másik sólyom markolja meg kesztyűjét. „Még jó, hogy most küldjük. Eső lesz a tengeri széllel naplemente előtt, ha az orrom nem csal…. Pár perc, uram, és fütyültem neki egy útirányt. Maga menjen csináljon tiszti dolgokat."

Jee felvonta szemöldökét. „Shu Jing-ben mindenki olyan mint maga?"

„Ugyan, dehogy, uram. Néhány szegény, megfosztott lélek még _udvarias_ is."

* * *

„Ez," szólalt meg Hakoda szárazon, Jee üzenetének szelíd töredékét latolgatva a kezében, „egyszerűen túl udvarias."

Egy sátor-oszlopon gubbasztva válaszra várva, a sólyom tollászkodott.

„A vendégeink azt állítják nem tudnak semmit," informálta Bato. „Bár Teruko azt mondta lehetett baleset Sadaoval és robbanó zselével." Szünetet tartott. „És Zuko… hát, ő hideg mint mindig. De mikor úgy gondolja senki sem figyel? Úgy néz ki, mint…." Bato a szavakra vadászott. „Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de úgy néz ki, mint te. Mikor néhányunk valami átkozottul kockázatosra készül, és nincs egy Hold-áldotta dolog, amit tehetnél érte."

_Mint én?_ Hakoda a homlokát ráncolta erre a gondolatra, a sólymot nézve, aztán a homokidomított szállást, amit szinte elrejtett a köztük levő kék tábor. Mi a csudáért gondolná Bato azt, hogy egy tűzidomár úgy nézne ki, mint-

_Nyomok a homokban._

„Hakoda?"

A főnök feltartotta kezét; _várj_. Mélyebben ráncolta a homlokát, körbesétálva saját sátrán le a dagály-vonalhoz, ahol a hullámok susogása elmoshatta a zajt elméjéből. Hagyott egy pillantást a gyógyítói sátornak, ahol gyerekei gondoskodtak barátjukról, ahogy a légidomár ki-be csúszkált az eszméletbe. És megerősítették magukat Zuko következő látogatására.

_Aang jó kezekben van. Hagyd el._

Víz és part csendes volt. És ha a víz túl meleg volt, és a tenger illatai másak… nos, ehhez hozzászokott ebben az elmúlt két évben. Bár nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy hevesen vágyódjon otthona után.

Ha a száműzött herceg csak töredékét is érezte ennek a kétségbeesett szükségnek, Zuko ugyancsak veszélyes fiatalember volt.

_Az. És még sokkal több_. „Nem hiszem, hogy Zuko nemes," szólt Hakoda elgondolkodva.

„Herceg," mutatott rá Bato, hozzászokva régi barátja furcsa irányzékváltásaihoz. „Még száműzöttként is, ennél nem nagyon lehetsz nemesebb."

„Nem Föld Királysági nemes," tisztázta Hakoda. „Találkoztál velük. Némelyikük megteszi jó vezetőnek, de… nem _azért_ vezérek, _mert_ jók. Azért birtokolják a pozícióikat, mert nemesek. A rosszak csak hajlamosabbak gyakrabban meghalni a Tűz Népe kezén."

„Rangba születni," horkantott Bato. „Örülök, hogy mi nem vagyunk ilyen őrültek. Sokkának kéne utánad főnöknek lennie – Tui és La adja, hogy ez soká ne legyen még! – de a fiad tudja, hogy ki kell érdemelnie."

„És mit csinált Zuko, száműzetésének ezen évei alatt?" Kérdezett rá Hakoda szúrósan. „A leghalálosabb ellenségüket kutatta. Az Avatárt, akiről úgy hiszik, hogy képes… _azt_ tenni."

Bato arca megrezzent. Kyoshi története gyorsabban száguldott keresztül a táboron, mint egy kóbor-hullám. A flottában minden férfi összefutott azokkal a démoni viharokkal. És minden ember tudta milyen partközelben élni egy falnyi lezúduló vízzel. „Ez hosszú idő a haragtartásra. Ha igaz."

„Olyan harag, amit megéri olyan sokáig tartani. Ha igaz." Hakoda őszinte pillantással viszonozta Bato összevont szemöldökét. „Mi másért vagyunk itt? Hogy biztosítsuk, hogy a Tűz Népe soha ne ölhesse meg újra feleségeinket és gyerekeinket. Száz évet is küzdenék velük, ha ezen múlna. És te is."

„Talán," ismerte be Bato. „De Kyoshi halott."

„Valóban az?" kérdezte Hakoda nyersen. „Zuko azt mondta találkozott Rokuval és Yangchennel, míg gyógyítani próbálta Aanget. Sokka azt mondja nekem látta Aanget Rokunak lenni. És Kyoshit, mikor annak szüksége volt rá, hogy az igazat beszélje egy halálról majdnem négy évszázaddal ezelőttről." Szünetet tartott, nem tetszve hová vezettek a gondolatai. „Ha ez igaz… akkor bizonyos módon, amíg _bármilyen_ Avatár életben van, Kyoshi még mindig létezik."

„Ez nem változtat semmin."

„Nem-e?" szólt Hakoda halkan. „Nem szívesen ismerem el, hogy egy tűzidomárnak bármiről is igaza lenne, de Iroh lényegre tapintott. Gonosszal szembenézni egy dolog. Bosszú hajtotta emberekkel… az sokkal keményebb harc."

„Mindig is tudtuk, hogy kemény lesz," ismerte el Bato. „Rendben. Mi zavar igazából?"

Hakoda sóhajtott, végignézve a vízen. _Viselkedő_ vízen, nem úgy, mint a zúduló törők, valahányszor Zuko és a lánya útjai kereszteződtek. „Két dolog. Az első… Azt hiszem Kannának igaza volt a vízidomárokkal kapcsolatban."

„Mi?" Bato a homlokát ráncolta. „Láttad Katara mennyire gyűlöli őket. És egyikünk sem támadt azokra a tűzidomító fattyakra."

„De mind akarunk," felelte Hakoda komoran. „Sokka elmondta nekünk, hogy Zuko megmentette az életüket. Legalább hajlandónak kéne lennünk meghallgatni őket. De olyan, mintha árral küzdenénk, csak hogy szilárdak maradjunk. És rosszabb valahányszor Zuko Katara szeme előtt van."

Bato tiltakozni kezdett… és hagyta elhagyni, kimondatlanul. „Megmondtad neki, hogy szükségünk van erre a fegyverszünetre."

„És senki nem szegte meg. Még." Felelte Hakoda nyersen. „De azt kívánom bárcsak itt lenne Kanna. Feltennék neki pár kérdést a vízidomárokról. És hogy miért hagyta ott ezt a Pakku mestert, hogy helyette a mi törzsünkhöz jöjjön." Ferde pillantást vetett Bato-ra. „Ugyanaz a Pakku mester, aki Katarát tanította."

Bato hátrált egy lépést, sötét szemekkel. „Komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy amit ezekről a tűzidomárokról érzünk… nem mi vagyunk."

„Ha jól emlékszem Kanna történeteire, egy vízidomár nem képes olyat éreztetni veled, amit eleve nem érzel," állította Hakoda, az emlékei közt vadászva. „De húzhatnak rajta. Mint a hold az óceánon."

„Akkor jobb lesz, ha abbahagyja a húzást," szólt Bato nyersen. „Nem mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik ismerik Kanna történeteit. Egy dolog utálni a Tűz Népét; mind tudjuk mit tettek. De egy férfi szíve legyen a sajátja." Leporolta kezeit; _itt a vége_. „Szóval mi egyéb zavar?

Hakoda sóhajtott. „Zuko mesterkedik valamiben." Apa volt; ismerte a kamaszokat. Az a fiatalember túl egyenes volt. Muszáj volt _valamiben_ mesterkednie.

„Ő Tűz Népe. Persze hogy mesterkedik," horkant Bato. „Elfogni az Avatárt."

„Nem. Ez túl nyilvánvaló."

Bato rámeredt, aztán odasétált hozzá, és a homlokára tette a kezét. „_Nem tűnsz_ eszelősnek…."

„Komolyan mondom," jelentette ki Hakoda, hagyva régi barátját úgy tenni, ahogy akar. „Zuko hónapokat töltött az Avatár kergetésével. De ki volt az Avatárral, egész végig? Kiről tudjuk, hogy felhasznált minden őrült cselt, amit csak kigondolni tudott, hogy Aanget biztonságban tartsa?"

Elemelve kezét, Bato halkan füttyentett. „Túljárt Sokka eszén?"

„Egyértelműen próbálkozott," értett egyet Hakoda. „Az összes Tűz Népebeli közül, akik Aang után ment ő az egyedüli, akinek sikerült a nyomában maradnia. Az a fiatalember jóllehet könyörtelen, halálos tűzidomár, de ha egyvalami biztos _nem_, az az ostoba." Hakoda a _Suzuran_-ra ráncolta homlokát. „És Jee sem az. Tudja, hogy nem fogjuk elhinni a magyarázatát. De azt is tudja, hogy amíg történetesen megmagyarázza, nincs kifogásunk a fegyverszünet megszegésére. _Valószínűleg_. Ami azt sugallja, hogy bármi is történt azon a hajón, fontos a herceg számára…."

_Oh. Szellemek._

Olyan _egyszerű_ volt. Merészen, őrülten egyszerű.

_Zuko herceg a trón örökösének született. De Iroh is, és Azulon szemlátomást Ozai-t választotta helyette…. Szellemek. Nem Föld Királysági nemes. A születés nem elég! Lehet hogy nincs falu, amire benyomást kell tennie, csak Ozai – de akkor is _ki_ kell _érdemelnie_._

_Nem egy Föld Királyság tábornokkal állok szemben. Hanem egy _főnök fiával_._

És míg egy nemes talán érme gyanánt szórhatja az életeket, egy főnök fia felelős volt a népéért. A keserű végig.

„Nem Aanget akarja." Bato meglepett pillantására Hakoda kifejtette. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Zuko utána _akar_ eredni. De nem számít mennyire is akarja a herceg visszaszerezni a becsületét… hallottad Sokká-t. Mikor _áll le_ Aang üldözésével a mi megállíthatatlan tűzidomárunk?" Vetett egy pillantást a _Suzuran_ felé.

„Mikor az emberei és a nagybátyja veszélyben vannak." Bato elgondolkodó pillantást vetett a gyógyító sátra felé, ahol egy mester vízidomár várakozott.

„Mikor azok ketten nekiveselkednek, Sokka azt mondja a hajnal, vagy a hold kell a mérleg elbillentéséhez," állította Hakoda. „Zuko szavát adta Tophnak, hogy segít Aangen, és úgy tűnik be is szándékozik tartani. De ha a fiú meggyógyítása _napokba_ telik…. Az emberei halálos veszélyben vannak, minden éjjel." Kifújta lélegzetét, átgondolva ezt. „De ha Katarának azon tartja a fókuszát, hogy az megvédje Aanget tőle – _tőle_, nem a többiektől – tudja, hogy _neki_ esélye van túlélni őt."

Bato pislogott. „Azt mondod Katara gyűlöletét használja? Hogy biztosítsa, hogy az _ő_ torkának menjen elsőnek?"

„Soha nem számítanánk rá, nemde?" somolygott Hakoda.

„…Menj beáztatni a fejed," sóhajtott Bato. „Szóval, ha igazad van – és én mondom neked, ez a vad ötlet egyszerűen _őrültség_ – mit teszünk?"

„Csak amit eddig is," felelte Hakoda egyszerűen. „Nem akarjuk, hogy tudja, rájöttünk. Ez kell legyen az egyik legkockázatosabb húzásának, amit valaha is művelt. A feje egyenesen a leopárd-cápa szájában van; ne lökjünk meg semmit."

„Azt hiszem megyek meglátogatni a lányodat," morogta Bato.

„Tui és La, el ne mondd neki-„

„Szellemek, dehogy," nyögte Bato. „Jégpakolást akarok."

* * *

„Rendben." Vízbe burkolt kezekkel, Katara a masszív égésre meredt a kábult légidomár hátán. „Mégis mit csinálsz, és miért dolgoztatsz engem idelenn?"

„Mert a gerincoszlopa nem szakadt fel olyan csúnyán, mint némelyik ideg feljebb," felelte Zuko őszintén. _Agni, kérlek add, hogy figyeljen_. „A károsodás, ami ott van, sokkal nyilvánvalóbb kell legyen."

„Láttam már embereket Ty Lee-től ütve. Meg tudom mondani mikor valami nem _nyilvánvaló_."

„És nem volt semmi, amit tehettél volna azokért, akiket eltalált, emlékszel?" mondta Sokka, összefont karokkal. Mögötte, Hakoda felvonta szemöldökét. Mellettük ülve, vidáman tisztában azzal, hogy Hakoda ott akarta tudni valahol, ahol nem keverhet bajt, Iroh csak sóhajtott.

_Ichi, ni, san, shi, go_…. „A villám kár még a chi-blokkolásnál is finomabb tud lenni." Szólt Zuko kiegyensúlyozottan. „Bárcsak itt lennének a diagramjaim. Bárcsak lenne itt egy mester gyógyító. De nincs." _Bárcsak itt lenne Toph_.

De Hakoda megkérte a fiatal földidomárt, hogy beszéljen Bato-val, hogy a flottának jobb elképzelése legyen esetlegesen miféle segítséget kaphatnak a Föld Királyság hadseregtől… oh, és mellesleg, mi volt az a _kicsi_ vita, amiről egyre-másra hallott?

Toph úgy lelépett, mintha kilőtték volna.

_Ezt direkt csináltad_. Zuko megpróbált nem rámeredni a Déli Törzs főnökére. Na és ha leszerelték egy szövetségesét, akire számított. Na és ha Teruko halkan mocorgott a sátron kívül, bosszúsan, amiért nem tarthatta szem előtt, páncélos robbanózselés-hordó, ha bármely Vízi Törzsbeli férfi úgy dönt, az igloo-ban levő asszonyokról kezd beszélni. A világon semmit nem változtatott.

_Lélegezz_. „Ez nem gyors gyógyítás. Gyorsan kell _elkezdeni_; amint csak tudod, miután valakit eltaláltak." _Felejtsd el a büszkeséget. A népednek eredményekre van szüksége_. „Ha nem lettél volna rögtön Aangen, rögtön miután Azula megcsapta, sokkal rosszabbul lenne."

Talán Katara szemei nem voltak egészen annyira összeszűkülve. Vagy talán csak képzelődött.

_Viselkedj úgy, mintha valós lenne_. „De amint olyasvalakid van, aki stabilan ragadt, le kell lassítanod. Mind ezek a pici csatornák? Egymásba folynak. És amint kitisztítasz egyet, az egész áramlás megváltozhat. Gyorsan." Zuko habozott, szavak után kutatva, hogy lefesse. „Olyan, mint – ha elkaptál egy hópelyhet, és láttad – aztán megpróbálnád újra visszaidomítani, miután félig megolvadt."

Ez megtorpantotta Katarát. „Egy hópelyhet?"

„Sokminden, amin dolgozunk kisebb mint a hópihék," felelte Zuko egyenletesen_. Rettegsz már? Én igen. Ez nem tanoncnak való munka! Megsérthetjük, olyan csúnyán…._

De csak ők voltak Aang-nek. Nem tehette, hogy _ne_ tegyen valamit.

„…Mit akarsz mit tegyek?"

„Legyél olyan, mint egy földidomár," mondta Zuko nyersen. Megrezzent, és újra próbálta. „Mint – egy hegyi tó. Nyugtasd ott a kezeidet, és légy mozdulatlan. Csendes. Figyelve a fodrozódásokat. Figyeld Aang légzését. A légzés mozgatja a chi-t. Próbáld meg látni a mintáját annak, ahogy az övé mozog."

Katara Aang hátára nézett, összeráncolt homlokkal. „Van egy csomó, pontosan itt-„

„Ne!"

Keze megtorpant, és haragosan rápillantott.

„Ez amiből Yangchen lecsapoltatotta a blokkolt chi egy részét," mondta Zuko józanul, még mindig megrázottan. „Emlékszel? Az energia, ami _átlőtt engem a sátron_?"

„…Oh." Katara kissé sápadtnak tűnt. „De nem lehet helyes."

„Nem az," értett egyet Zuko komoran. „De nem is bántja. Pillanatnyilag. Azt mondom hagyjuk, amíg befejeztük a finom részét."

„Yangchen azt akarta, hogy _megjavítsd_."

„És megpróbáltam," felelte Zuko laposan, kikerülve bosszantása csaliját. „Egy részét kiszedtem. De Avatár, vagy sem, kétlem, hogy Yangchen gyógyító lett volna. És tudom, hogy a tanárom azt mondaná, az idegeit kell _elsőnek_ helyrehoznunk."

Amaz a homlokát ráncolta, de elengedte.

Hosszú percek múltak. Kék szemeit lehunyva, ás Katara elfintorította az orrát. „Olyan, mintha ködöt próbálnék idomítani-„

„Ne idomítsd!" kiáltotta Zuko riadtan. „Csak – érezd."

Katara a homlokát ráncolta, de mozdulatlan maradt. „Olyan, mint a köd. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy ott van."

„Figyelj tovább," szólt Zuko erélyesen, tüzet mártva a fazék szénből, amit Hakoda adományozott nekik. „Keresek némi károsodást és kijavítom. Figyeld mi történik." Kezeivel Aang nyakánál, Zuko finom köröket formált, helyeket keresve, amik sérülésről suttogtak. Finom, olyan rejtett; tépett bronz, keresztülszőve egészséges arannyal….

Nem tudta biztosan mennyi ideje dolgozott, mikor Katara levegő után kapott. „A- ez-„

„Pulzál?" kérdezte Zuko, leellenőrizve munkáját. „Nem lehetett túl nagy." _Remélem_.

Olvadék-víz gleccser alatt," mondta Katara zordan. „Nem tudod mit csinál, míg nincs majdnem túl késő."

„Ezért kell óvatosnak lennünk." Zuko felemelte kezét a bőrről. „Meg akarod próbálni, míg én hallgatom?"

„… Csak mozdulj."

Zuko helyet cserélt vele, hálásan amiért a sátor elég nagy volt, hogy egy fújásnyi bosszankodó gőz nem melegítette fel. _Nyugalom_, szólt magára erélyesen, visszaküzdve zsigerei forgó hányingerét. _Őrizd meg a hidegvéred. Tűzidomár vagy. Lángot tartani része annak, ami vagy._

Lángot tartva bőrhöz, lehunyta szemeit és _érzett_. „Feljebb, csak egy kicsit. Nézz a felszíni áramlás alá… ott. Megtaláltad."

„Csikiz," vihogott Aang álmosan.

„Te csak maradj csendben," mormolta Zuko. „És maradj nyugton. Ez már így is elég trükkös." Ott és ott és ott…. „Jó," bólintott, és visszaváltott, hogy tűz-borította kezeit Aang nyakához tegye. „Csak így tovább. Én megnézem van-e bármi is ami _nincs_ megsülve az agyában."

„'n elég," ásította a légidomár.

„Nekem nem bizonyítottad." Zuko elharapott valami sokkal maróbbat. _Hónapok_ idiotizmusát kellett boncolnia. Közel sem lett volna olyan kielégítő, ha Aang nincs ébren, hogy hallja.

_Légy nyugodt. Mint folyó láva. Mint a talaj-tűz, kiégetve ami nem tartozik oda, előkészítve a fennmaradó részt, hogy növekedjék és virágozzék az esőkben…._

Mégoly lassan is, chi tompult arany szálai fényesedni kezdtek. Megrázott izom és inak megremegtek; apró fül-csontok és a szemek törékeny felszíne visszanyerve a _lennie-kéne_-t a sebesült _volt_-ból. Chi perzselt, szikrázó darabjai, szaggatottak és szerteszét állók vissza-egyengetődtek egy gyógyuló elme kísértet- villámlásaiba.

_Ne próbáld meg olyanná tenni, amiről úgy gondolod lennie kéne. Csak gyógyíts. A test chi-je emlékszik a formára, amit betöltött mielőtt megsérült. A beteged gyógyul. Te csak azért vagy ott, hogy harcolj értük, hogy segíts…._

Furcsa. Ez emlékeztette valamire-

_Engedd el._

A ritmus olyan volt, mint a hullámok; mint egy gyertya-láng lüktető pulzusa. Söpört át gyógyítani, aztán vissza, hogy elkapd a töredezett végeket, vagy az azon áramlat által felfedett csomókat, ami gyógyult volt, aztán megint újra….

„Kisöcsém."

Zuko pislogott, a kimerültség ólomként nehezülve rá, ahogy Iroh keze a vállát érintette. „Elég," szólt az idősebb tűzidomár erélyesen.

_Jah. Ostoba_, hordta le magát Zuko. _Nem kéne így erőltetni. Nem mikor a népednek szüksége lehet rá, hogy harcolj._ Egy lassú lélegzet, és a lángok kialudtak. Automatikusan körbenézett a sátorban; ha Bácsika arrábbmozdult, ki tudja mi más még-

Valaki lámpást gyújtott az eső ellen amit érkezni érzett a szélben. A fény végigtáncolt Toph vigyorán, ahol felhúzott egy darab kézre-eső sziklát, hogy nekitámaszkodhasson Hakoda mellett… és Sokka mellett, aki pillanatnyilag Momo-val birkózott egy fél marok bogyóért. Katara a szemeit forgatta a bátyjára, egy kevés veríték még mindig gyöngyözte homlokát, ahogy összefonta karjait és figyelt.

És a prémeken, egy szürke-szemű légidomár bámult rá, tátott szájjal. „…Te tényleg itt vagy."

_Ez meg mi a bánatot jelentsen?_ Túl fáradtan, hogy kövesse Aang szöcske-logikáját, Zuko vállat vont, és stratégikusan visszavonult Katara fenyegetés-Aang-re hatósugarából.

…Ha bárki azt állította volna, hogy Bácsika mögé bújt, letagadta volna.

„Hol lenne máshol?" Katara felállt, átlépve a prémekhez, hogy Aang-re mosolyogjon. „Hé. Ébren vagy már? Tényleg ébren?"

„Hogy ébren vagyok-e? Nem tudom; én azt hiszem ébren vagyok, de korábban azt hittem álmodom, mert, tudod, te és Azula – de ha _álmodtam_ lehet, hogy _nem_ tudod, és az álom kell legyen, vagy inkább rémálom – és ha ők tényleg _itt_ vannak és ez nem álom, akkor ez egyszerűen csak _fura_-„

„Könyörgöm, hallgattassátok már el," nyögött fel Zuko halkan. Elcsípett egy pillantást Hakoda kábult zavaráról, alátemetve a szavak lavinájában, és egy csipetnyi fanyar elégedettséget érzett.

„Valahogy emlékeztet Fong energiaitalára," motyogta Sokka, elrántva néhány bogyót a fogaival, mielőtt Momo elcsíphette volna őket. „Csak nem pattog a falakról."

…_Eleget kergettem őket, hogy megértsem a Vízi Törzs motyogást_, gondolta Zuko rezignáltan. _Ez egyszerűen _nem helyes.

„De tényleg mindig beszélve ébred fel," folytatta Sokka, nyelve. „Tervezed, hogy lelassítasz még valamikor a közeljövőben, pajti?"

„Lelassítani? _Itt_ vannak, Sokka, és még csak azt sem tudjuk hogy jutottak be Ba Sing Se-be, és-„ Aang megtorpant. „Öhm… ez nem tűnik Ba Sing Se-nek…."

_Nem_ fogja a kezeibe temetni arcát, szólt magára Zuko erélyesen. A légidomárt _villám sújtotta_. Hogy Aangnek egyáltalán ennyi értelme volt, már javulás volt.

…Nem mintha Aang gyors lett volna a kapcsolásban, _mielőtt_ Azula lecsapta volna.

_Légy igazságos_, mondta magának Zuko, emlékezve egy éj-sötét erődre, majdnem automatikus csapatmunkára, ami pokolian meglepte, még ahogy meg is mentette az életét. _Helyezd valahová, ahol véd valakit, és kapásból képes kitalálni taktikákat. Az emberek azok, akiket nem ért. És a hosszú távú stratégiát. És… felejtsd el, te vagy a gyógyító, légy felelősségteljes._ „Sok károsodást eltakarítottunk a fejében. Azt hiszem, ha most elmondod neki, meg kell ragadjon."

„Kaméleon Öböl közelében vagyunk," szólt Katara szilárdan. „Azula villámmal talált el, és kijuttattunk. Appa odakint eszik dűne füvet; tudom, hogy örülni fog hogy láthat. De Ba Sing Se…." Vállai lesüppedtek, de valahogy sikerült elmosolyodnia. „Aang, ez itt Apu."

„Oh." Aang elmosolyodott. „Megtisztelő önnel találkozni, Hakoda Főnök, uram."

„És veled is," hajtott fejet Hakoda. „Tábornok, ha ön és az unokaöccse itt végeztek mára…."

„Igazából, még nem," szólt Iroh elgondolkodva. „Aang feltett nekem egy kérdést, mikor legutóbb találkoztunk. Sajnálatos módon, a körültekintés azt diktálta meneküljünk, mielőtt teljességében megválaszolhattam volna. És mégis, talán az úgy volt rendjén, mivel immár volt időm teljességében megfontolni," Katara felé pillantott, csak egy pillanatra, „és több tudomással… változtathatatlan realitásokkal." Tekintete Aang-en nyugodott. „Mint Avatár, szükséged van egy tűzidomárra, hogy képezzen."

„Öhm, nem, igazán," kezdte Aang.

„De immár világos, hogy szövetségeseid nem engedhetik meg, hogy bárkiben is megbízhassanak a Tűz Népéből," mondta Iroh egyenletesen. „Így mesélek neked az első tűzidomárokról. A sárkányokról."

„Oh, tudok a sárkányokról," mosolygott Aang megkönnyebbülten. Aztán a homlokát ráncolta. „Tűzidomárok? Tudom, hogy tüzet lehelnek…."

„Hogyhogy nem ettek meg?" nyögte Zuko.

Aang kíváncsi derűvel pillantott rá. „Ezt a viccet is ismered? Wow, azt hiszem bizonyos dolgok nem változnak száz év alatt."

„Vicc?" kérdezte Zuko kifejezéstelenül.

„Hát… néha azt hiszem egy kicsit bosszantottam Shidant, és Kuzon mindig azt mondta…" Aang a kettőjükre nézett, hirtelen komolyan. „Nem viccelt?"

_Shidan_? Zuko mozdulatlan tartotta arcát, zakatoló szívvel. Véletlen egybeesés. Az kell legyen. Kotone Úrnő férje vándorló kardforgató volt; tökéletesen elfogadható, hogy megtartson egy olyan kard-nevet, mint _Kardról fény_, ha neki és klánjának még mindig nézeteltéréseik voltak.

„Ha figyelmeztetett, hogy Shidan megehet, ha túl gyakran bosszantod? Nem. Nem viccelt," felelte Iroh szárazon. „Bár az elbeszélések szerint ha emberekre kerül a sor, csak önvédelemből rágnak." A tábornok megsimogatta szakállát. „És ez az első dolog, amit tudnod kell a sárkányokról, amit úgy vélem a legnehezebb lesz elfogadnod, ha úgy döntesz megközelítesz egyet. A sárkányok ragadozók."

Aang a szemeit forgatta. „Ezt _tudom_, láttam a fogaikat-„

„Csakugyan?" kérdezte Iroh halkan. „A légidomítás negatív jin. Visszavonulás és védekezés. A tűzidomítás pozitív jin. Támadás. Az égi bölény, ami néped ihlette olyanon táplálkozik, ami nem vérzik. A sárkányok belemélyesztik fogukat a húsba és csontba, és megállítanak egy dobogó szívet. Lehet, hogy a föld az ellentétes elemed, de a tűz az ellentétes energiád. A sárkányok idegenek mindattól, amit népedről tudsz." Szünetet tartott. „A sárkányok ettek égi bölényt, a múltban. Ez egyike a sok, sok civódásnak népeink közt. Légy óvatos."

Aang nagyot nyelt.

„Nyugi, Tüncimókus," szólt Toph nyersen. „Nem vagy semmi, mikor Appára kerül a sor. És nem leszel egyedül."

„Igaza van," bólintott Iroh. „Nem nézhetsz egyedül szembe egy sárkánnyal. És nem félhetsz. A sárkányok ragadozók, és minden ragadozó keresi a félelmet. Mert ami fél tőled… az jogos prédád."

Aang újra összerezzent; Zuko érezte körmeit a tenyerébe vájni, és szándékosan elernyesztette ujjait. _Nem_ fog lecsapni a légidomárra, hogy némi értelmet rázzon bele. Nem számít milyen csábító volt.

„De ugyanakkor a sárkányok tisztelik a klánokat, és rokonaik segítségét," folytatta Iroh. „Nézz szembe egy sárkánnyal a barátaiddal, és biztonságban leszel." Szünetet tartott. „Namármost, hogy találj egy sárkányt…. A Tűz Népében sokak azt mondhatják neked, hogy ez lehetetlen."

„Mi? Miért?" fakadt ki Aang. „Rengeteg sárkány van!"

„Egy évszázaddal ezelőtt, rengetegen voltak," mondta Iroh egyszerűen. „Sozin, és sárkány-társa Makoto… nem csak a te népedet ölték meg."

Aang elsápadt. „Ez _borzasztó_…."

„És te még mindig meg vagy lepve, hogy Zhao megpróbálta megölni a holdat?" szólt Katara élesen.

„Az vagyok," válaszolta Iroh. „A sárkányok talán Agni gyermekei, de ők _nem_ a Nap maga." Visszafordult Aanghez. „Tehát. Hogy megtaláld azt, ami elveszett, vagy rejtőzik, elszántnak kell lenned, és okosnak. És kell lennie segítődnek. Sokka remek segítség lesz."

„Mi, én?" kottyantotta közbe a Vízi Törzsi kamasz.

„Nyomolvasó vagy, mint apád," mosolygott Iroh. „És ismered Appát, így van némi ismereted repülő jószágok nyomkövetésében." Unokaöccsére pillantott. „Te sokkal jobb nyomkövető vagy nálam, Zuko herceg."

_Mi, azt akarod, hogy elmondjam nekik? Te vagy az, aki igazából_- Zuko nyelt egyet, és megpróbálta rendezni gondolatait. „Soha nem nyomoztam sárkányt," szólt őszintén. „De nem lesz könnyű. Nem fogtok elejtett vadakat találni. Talán foltokat, ahol a talaj véres, de…. Mindent megesznek. Csontokat, irhát, nevezd csak meg." Megtorpant, emlékre vadászva. „De nem szeretik nyersen enni. Néha találni helyeket, ahol átsütötték a leheletükkel. Vagy, ha úgy gondolják nem kapják el őket – gödröket ásnak, fát, vagy füveket égetnek, a szén közé dugják a zsákmányt és _megsütik_." Kétkedő arccal Sokkára nézett, és nem tudott visszatartani egy somolyt. „Úgyhogy légy nagyon, nagyon óvatos, ha sült húst szimatolsz."

„Az univerzum utál engem," szólta Sokka haloványan.

„Bár azt mondják, ez egy módja lehet a sárkányokkal való találkozásnak," tűnődött Iroh. „És az is volt, a szebb napokban. Szabadban sütni, vagy ragut hagyni odakinn, levegőből jól látható helyen meghívásnak számított." Elvigyorodott. „Nem csak hogy jobb szeretik a sült húst, kedvelik a fokhagymát, és egyéb fűszereket. Minél csípősebb, annál jobb."

„De ha nem tudod hol kezdd, működj együtt Tophfal," jelentette ki Zuko. „A sárkányoknak élesen kell tartaniuk a karmaikat. És ehhez kőre van szükségük. Kova, kvarc; az obszidián törékeny, de szeretik az éleit. Nem restellik a fáradtságot, hogy keressenek."

„Várj," Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „Teruko-nál obszidián volt. És arra használta, hogy…." Zuko-ra meredt.

„Áh, szóval látod," mosolygott Iroh. „Igen, a nagy neveket – azokat, akiknek a családjai bizonyított tűzidomárok és birtokok vezetői – csakugyan, úgy kezelik, mintha sárkányok lennének. Ezt tartják… udvariasnak."

_Udvarias, hah. Ez az egyedüli praktikus módja a körömvágásnak_, gondolta Zuko fanyarul. _Ollót használni? Miféle ollói vannak a Vízi Törzseknek? _

Ugyanakkor, még sosem próbálta azokat a csont-éleket, amiket késekhez voltak hajlamosak használni. Lehet hogy jobb volt az acélnál. Néhány dologra.

„Szóval obszidiánt keresünk," bólintott Toph. „Az nem lesz túl nehéz."

Zuko ránézett, hallva Iroh elfojtott kuncogását.

„Mi?" fújtatott, szemlátomást érezve valamit, ami elmondta neki, hogy bámul. „Keresünk egy vulkánt. Abból nincs túl sok."

„Toph," mondta Zuko óvatosan. És meg kellett állnia néhány lélegzetre, adva hogy az Avatár – aki azt mondta volt a Tűz Népénél – egy szót sem szólt, hogy a lányt kijavítsa. „Minden szigetünk _vulkán_. Vagy az volt. Vagy az lesz. És minden vulkánon tűzidomárok vannak, akik figyelik. _Fülelnek_ rá. Hogy a láva ne mozduljon anélkül, hogy az emberek ne kapjanak figyelmeztetést." Nem tudta visszatartani magát attól, hogy ne vessen haragos pillantást Aangre. „Hacsak egy Avatár úgy nem dönt, hogy elpusztít egy _teljes szigetet_, és nem figyelmeztet _senkit_."

„Az nem én voltam!" szólt Aang védekezőleg. „Shiyu azt mondta a Tűz Bölcseknek az Avatárt kellene szolgálniuk. De segítettek volna Zhao-nak, hogy átadjon minket Ozai-„

„És ezért azt érdemeltük, hogy az egész templom vulkánná váljon alattunk, és a többi pedig a fejünkre zuhanjon?" kérdezte Zuko dühös hitetlenkedéssel. „A _mi_ fejünkre, Aang! Az enyémre, Sokkáéra, Kataráéra, azéra a Tűz Bölcséra, aki _segíteni_ próbált neked – oh, és mellesleg a _tiédre_!"

„Roku elszakította a láncokat!" tiltakozott Aang. „Mindenki kijutott!"

„És ez _mindent_ jobbá tesz," szólt Zuko mélyre vágó cinizmussal. „Olvadt láva, sátor méretű sziklák zuhogva a mennyezetből, az egész _padló_ széthasadva amerre csak fordulsz… de legalább nem voltunk _odaláncolva_." Elharapott egy vicsort, vörös villongatva látása sarkában.

Katara úgy emelkedett, mint egy áramló hullám, lángoló szemekkel. „Az nem Aang-„

Sokka termett köztük, kemény szemekkel. „Ne. Ne mondd ki. Mer' csak most az egyszer? Egyet kell értsek Zuko-val. Minden, amin keresztülmentünk, minden harc, amivel szembenéztünk? Beleértve az Északi Sarkot? A napfogyatkozáskor biztos voltam benne, hogy halottak vagyunk. Halottak, Katara. Ha Appa nem talált volna ránk pont a megfelelő időben, leolvadtunk volna." Vetett egy pillantást Zuko felé. „De neki is igaza van. Az nem Aang volt, és ezt te is tudod. Aang sosem próbált megölni."

Zuko Sokkára meredt. Lapos pillantással.

„Nem próbált!"

„Sarki. Víz," vicsorogta Zuko, gőz sziszegve lélegzetéből.

Sokka abbahagyta a beszédet. Nyelt egyet, láthatóan. „…Oh, öregem."

„Valaki elmondaná nekem ti ketten miről beszéltek?" kérdezte Hakoda egyenletesen. „Ha ez arról szól, amikor a ti flottátok _megszállta_ az Északi Sarkot-„

„_Nem arról!"_

Zuko Sokkát vizslatta. Aki egyenesen viszont-vizslatta, ugyanolyan kétkedőnek tűnve. És ki ne lett volna az, mikor épp a halálos ellenségét visszhangozta?

Óvatosan, nyíltan, Zuko hátrált el egy lépést, Bácsika felé.

…Hogy Sokka ugyanazon szempillantásban lépett hátra Hakoda felé, nem érezte magát jobban tőle.

„Mikor első alkalommal szöktünk el Zuko elől, Aang… hát, az Avatár… mindenkit lesöpört a fedélzetről ezzel a hatalmas víz-fallal," szólt Sokka nyíltan. „Zuko megragadta a horgony-láncot – még mindig tudni szeretném _azt_ hogy a bánatba csináltad-„

„Kiképzés," felelte Zuko komoran.

„Képeztek furcsa világítós-szemű vízicsap… izére? Te _furcsa_ vagy." Sokka megcsóválta a fejét. „Bárhogy is. Zuko visszajutott a fedélzetre. Mindenki más… a vízbe ment."

Hakoda kiegyenesedett ültében, arca óvatosan kifejezéstelen a józan érdeklődésen kívül.

„Jah," mondta Sokka halkan. „Ebbe nem is gondoltam bele. Mostanáig." Vonakodva Zuko-ra nézett. „Hány embert vesztettél?"

„Elveszteni?" fakadt ki Aang. „Csak víz volt! Matrózok voltak! Tudtak úszni." A hirtelen tekintetekre a légidomár összerezzent. „Mi? Mi a baj?"

„Yep, ez sokmindent megmagyaráz," mondta Toph félig magának.

„Megmagyaráz mit?" követelte Aang.

„Honnan tudjam? Én nem tudok úszni."

„Nem?" kérdezte Zuko teljesen elvakulva. Toph olyan teljességgel értőnek tűnt. Hogyhogy nem tudhatott?"

„Nincs föld, Serci. Utálom, mikor nem látok."

„…A tengervízben van só."

Tophnak tátva maradt a szája.

Zuko bólintott magának, biztosra véve, hogy amaz folytatni tudja innen. Toph képes volt földet találni a fémben, Agni szerelmére. Egyértelműen képes volt sót találni. „Kezdd meleg vízzel," figyelmeztette. „Ne maradj túl sokáig az első néhány alkalommal. A víz, ami melegnek érződik még mindig kiszívja belőled a hőt, gyorsan." Nem – egészen – pillantott Aangre. „A víz a sarkoknál? Hacsak nincs jó felszerelésed és különleges képzésed… perceken belül túl kihűlsz, hogy mozdulhass." Nyelt egyet, emlékezve a teknős-fóka alagutak csontig ható fagyára. „És aztán megfulladsz."

Elszántan, Zuko Sokka szemébe nézett. „Nem vesztettünk senkit. De szoros volt. Ha nem tudtuk volna beindítani a folyami gőzöst és a vízben levők után menni, ha várnunk kellett volna, míg az egész hajót kiássuk a jégből…." Megcsóválta a fejét.

„Jah," szólalt meg Toph a fájdalmas csendben. „Ez tényleg sokmindent megmagyaráz." Aang felé intett. „Ezért kell dolgoznod a földidomításon, Tüncimókus. Oda kell figyelned." Zuko-ra mutatott. „Aznap, amikor ti ketten találkoztatok, Serci tudta, hogy megpróbáltad megölni." Ujja Sokkára és Katarára lendült. „És _ők_ is tudták, hogy megpróbáltad megölni." És lendített, halál-pontosan a rémült szürke szemekre. „Az egyedüli, aki _nem_ tudta, az te voltál."

„Nem tudtam!" erősködött Aang. „Én- hogy teheti ezt egyszerű _hideg_ bárkivel is? A hó hideg, én mégis össze tudok gömbölyödni, mint Appa… és miért néz rám mindenki így, nem akartam!"

„Nem," szólt Iroh halkan, leguggolva a légidomár-formájú homok ágy mellé. „Nem, úgy vélem csakugyan nem akartad. Mert olvastam a légidomárokról, és a fagyos felső levegőről, amit bántódás nélkül tűrnek. Nagyon fiatal kortól mesterré képeztek; számos idomár-technika, számodra oly könnyen jön, mint a légzés. És az alapján, amit megtudtam Gyatso szerzetesről, aki felnevelt, ő is már hosszú ideje mester volt. Valószínű, hogy egyszerűen – megfeledkezett." Iroh bánatosan elmosolyodott. „És tanító intése nélkül, hogy a többi népek különböznek tiédtől, akár halálosan is… honnan tudhattad volna?"

„De Katara jégbe temette Zuko-t!" tiltakozott Aang. „És jól volt!"

„Jól?" kapkodott levegő után Zuko. „Te-„

Iroh felemelte kezét; _várj_. A légidomárt szemlélte, míg Aang fészkelődni nem kezdett.

Kinyúlt, és homlokon bökte Aang-et.

„Au!"

„Áh. Figyelsz rám," szólt Iroh szárazon. „Aang Avatár. Tudom, hogy te és unokaöcsén sosem beszéltetek igazán. És így te, és társaid bizonyára… elfogult forrásból értesültetek unokaöcsémről. De világosan emlékszem, hogy unokaöcsém megmondta neked, hogy három évet edzett, hogy megtalálja és elfogja az Avatárt. Teljességében arra számítva, hogy egy felnőttet talál, aki elsajátított minden elemet." Szünetet tartott. „Szóval, igen. Zuko herceg képes túlélni olyan támadásokat, amik megölnének más tűzidomárokat. Ahogy azt bizonyította is, veled szembenézve. Sok alkalommal." Bólintott, mintegy magának. „Ami csak illő egy nagy névhez. A sárkányok csodálják a stratégiát, és intelligenciát. Bölcs dolog mindkettőt mutatni a jelenlétükben."

Aang a homlokát ráncolta, megdörgölve fejét. „Majdnem úgy hangzol, mintha emberek lennének."

„Meg fogják enni," sóhajtott Zuko.

„Bölcs dolog lenne, ha csakugyan pontosan úgy kezelnéd őket, mintha emberek lennének," mondta Iroh józanul. „A borz-vakondok és égi bölény bölcs állatok, de csak állatok. A sárkányok ennél sokkal többek. Választhatnak, hogy jót, vagy gonoszt tegyenek."

„Shidan nem volt gonosz," tiltakozott Aang. „Kuzon barátja volt. Fang pedig Roku vezérállata!"

„Makoto pedig Sozin élethossziglani társa, és segített vezetni a támadást, ami elpusztította népedet," felelte Iroh egyenletesen. „A gonosz sárkányok nem gyakoriak. De előfordulnak. Így őseink látták a fogakat és karmokat és lángot egymás ellen fordulni, és soha nem felejtették. Még ma is tiszteljük emlékét, az Agni Kai-jal; mert akár a sárkányok, a tűzidomárok is temperamentummal bírnak, ami ég belül, és néha az egyedüli módja egy vita elrendezésének a vérrel és tűzzel való."

„Ez beteg," mormogta Katara.

Zuko felhorkant. „A tieitek meg úszó jégtáblákról löknek le embereket, mikor senki sem néz oda. Mi arénában öljük meg őket, ahol mindenki láthatja. Ki a beteg?"

„Mindenki _tudja_, hogy azoknak akiket nem nevezel nevén halniuk kell!"

„Ha valakit megölnek egy Agni Kai-ban? Hidd el nekem, mindenki tudja miért ér-„ Zuko félbeszakította magát Aang fuldokló levegő utáni kapására.

Aang Katarára és családjára meredt, fehér arccal. „Ez nem igaz," erősködött. „_Nem_. Te rendes ember vagy. _Nagyszerű_ ember vagy. Soha nem ölnél meg senkit!"

Katara az ajkába harapott. „Aang, te nem érted-„

„Mit kéne _megértenem_? A Vízi Törzsek _embereket ölnek_? A _saját_ embereiteket? Ennek véget kell érnie." Aang kihúzta magát, reszketegen, de elszántan. „És véget is fog érni most azon-„

„_Nem, nem fog!"_

Talpra ugorva, Zuko száraz torokkal nyelt egyet, érezve magán a tekintetek súlyát. _Fenébe, sose gondolkodok előbb…._ „Nem," préselte ki. Elkezdte, most már be is kellett fejeznie. „Nem fogod azt tenni a Vízi Törzsekkel, amit Kyoshi tett velünk. _Nem engedem." Nem míg még lélegzek_.

„De-„

„Nem vagy Vízi Törzsi, nem vagy Tűz Népe – soha nem próbáltad megérteni _egyikünket_ _sem_, máskülönben mégcsak eszedbe sem jutna!" vicsorogta Zuko. „Agni! Mi kell hozzá, hogy végre eljusson a fejedig? Mit tesznek a légidomárok, mikor egyikük gonosszá fordul? Mikor embereket bánt? Mikor állatokat kínoz? Mikor _hazudik_ az embereknek, csak hogy egymás ellen forduljanak és széttépjék egymást?"

„Ez nem történik meg!" meredt rá Aang. „A vének tudják mikor az emberek hazudnak."

„Nem érdekel, hogy tudják-e," vágta rá Zuko nyersen. „Yangchen elmondaná neked, hogy _igenis_ megtörténik!"

„Ki?"

Egy pillanatra Zuko csak bámulni tudott rá. „Még azt se mondták el neked ki volt a legutóbbi Légi Nomád Avatár?"

„Az volt?" Aang szemei elnyíltak. „Úgy érted az a Yangchen? Wow. Van róla egy nagy szobor a Keleti Levegő Templomban, de soha senki nem mondta, hogy…. Mit tett nektek egyáltalán valaha is Kyoshi?"

„Nem tudod?" kérdezte Zuko hitetlenül. „Te magad _voltál_ Kyoshi, és nem-„ Két kézzel ragadta meg rongyolódó temperamentumát. Légidomár. _Megpróbál eltéríteni. Ne engedd_. „Nem az a lényeg mit csinált Kyoshi! De amit tett velünk, részben azért áll ma a népem hadban. Amiért az olyan emberek, mint Zhao vannak parancsnoki helyzetben, és az olyanok, mint Jeong Jeong _üldözött_ _bűnözők_. Ezt akarod tenni a Vízi Törzzsel? Olyanná akarod tenni őket, mint _mi vagyunk_?"

Tág szemekkel, Aang félrenézett. „Sokka?"

A Vízi Törzsi kamasz visszanézett, kék szemei józanok. „Ebben Apámat kell megkérdezned, Aang."

„Téged kérdezlek," mondta Aang erélyesen.

„És nekem ez túl nagy," vallotta be Sokka. „Aang – ez nem egy apróság, mint rávenni a falut hogy szórakozzon. Így _élünk_. Még Apu sem próbálna meg változtatni anélkül, hogy összehívná az egész falut. Az összes harcost, az összes öreget; mindenkit."

„És ha azt tenném is, megmondhatnám mit mondanának," szólalt meg végül Hakoda. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a legjobb szándék vezérel, Aang… de nem." Zuko-t nézte, mintha a tűzidomár egy különösen bonyolult ujj-csapda lenne, ami épp az imént csavarodott, hogy új zárat mutasson. „Bármit is tett, vagy nem tett Kyoshi Avatár, a Tűz Népe _hiszi_, hogy a cselekedetei vezettek a jelenlegi háborúhoz. Ha azt akarjuk, hogy megálljon a harc, mindkét oldalon… nem hinném, hogy bölcs lenne felemlegetni a szellemét bármiféle béke fölé."

„Ami valahogy elvezet bennünket valamihez, amit meg kell tudnunk," szólt közbe Toph. „Ha véget fogunk vetni a háborúnak, olyasvalamit kell mondanunk, ami mindenki harcának véget vet." A vak szemek a tűzidomárok felé fordultak. „Szóval ti mit értetek fegyverszünet alatt? Mert pillanatnyilag, Sokka és Katara úgy gondolják, hogy _képtelenek_ vagytok megtartani egyet, mert a Tűz Népe nők harcolnak."

A sátoron kívülről Zuko egy egyértelműen nem-tengerészgyalogosi nyikkanást hallott.

„Oh, egek," mormolta Iroh. „Igen; a hadakozó Vízi törzek és falvak így szokták kezelni az ellenségeskedést." A homlokát ráncolta. „Történelmileg, a nagy nevek voltak, akik hadba vonultak, és békét kötöttek. Bár egy bölcs nagy név mindig tanácsot tartott a népével. Manapság… a Tűz Úr az, és a Tábornokok Tanácsa, akivel számolnotok kell. Ha szerződés íródna, és aláírásra kerülne, és kihirdetésre az egész földünkön – néhányan talán tovább harcolnának, de csak bűnözőként tehetnék."

„Ez nem az a fegyverszünet, ami most van," vitatkozott Sokka.

„Nem az," értett egyet Iroh. „A sárkány-szárnyak oltalma régibb bármilyen Tűz Úrnál. Addig tart, míg egy fiatal tűzidomárnak szüksége van rá, hogy eldöntse hűségét… és gyakorlatiasabban, addig tart, amíg az oltalmat ajánlók hajlandóak a saját életüket kockáztatni a gyermekért."

„Zuko megsérült?" Aang aggodalmasnak látszott.

„Az volt," felelte Iroh egyenletesen. „Azula lesújtott rá, ahogy rád is. Unokaöcsém ismer egy hárítást, de nem volt képes teljességében kivitelezni. Tehát, igen…. Sérült volt." Iroh szünetet tartott. „De azt az oltalmat nem neki tartják."

Aang nagyot nyelt. „Légidomár vagyok!"

„Annak születtél, igen. De te vagy az Avatár, és tűzidomár is vagy." Mosolygott Iroh fanyarul. „Technikalitás, és Jee kapitány ezzel nagyon is tisztában van. Szerencsések vagyunk, hogy elég jó véleménnyel van rólam és unokaöcsémről, hogy engedi." Hangja lehalkult, ahogy Iroh Hakodára pillantott. „Jee maga is özvegy, gyermekekkel… bár az övéi felnőttek, és szolgálatban vannak. Úgy vélem el tudja képzelni mennyire aggódik. És nem számít mit mondjanak a parancsai, vagy milyen szilárdan higgyen a rájuk való szükségben – egy igaz apa távol akarja tudni gyermekeit a veszélytől, és haláltól."

Zuko elrejtett egy rezzenést.

„Úgy érted… Jee kapitány segít nekünk?" Aang visszasüppedt a prémekbe, tágra nyílt szemekkel.

_Kimerült_, ítélte meg Zuko. _Fenébe, még akkor is túl korán van. Pihenésre van szüksége_.

„Nem parancsolták, hogy _ne_ adjon menedéket," mondta Iroh szárazon. „Ő hűséges tiszt, egy, aki igaz szívű. Nem fog ellenszegülni parancsnokának. De vannak dolgok, amik megtevését _elkerülheti_. Egy ideig."

„Ez elég, hogy kivégezzék, ha Azula rájön," mondta Zuko keményen. „Előbb vagy utóbb rá fog." Katarára meredt. „Nem érdekel mit gondolsz rólam, de az enyéim az életüket kockáztatják, hogy ez működjön." _Ez semmit sem jelent számodra? Hogy láthatsz ilyen hűséget törődés nélkül_?

De a többi nemzet nem érzett hűséget. Szellemek. Olyan egyedül érezte magát.

„Nyugi, Serci," szólt Toph szilárdan. „Azt hiszem én értettem." A többiekre biccentett. „Mint Ba Sing Se. Az emberek nem szeghetik meg a szabályokat, anélkül, hogy nagy bajba ne kerülnének. De Jee megpróbálja meghajlítani őket." A kis földidomár vállat vont. „Úgyhogy azt hiszem már csak egy dologra kell rájönnünk. Mi a légidomár fegyverszünet?"

„Nekünk… valahogy nincs ilyen, azt hiszem," felelte Aang fáradtan. „Úgy értem, miért lenne? Soha nem harcolunk senkivel!"

Mélyen belül, Zuko fagyot érzett. „A Déli Falunál, parolát adtál nekem."

„Hát, jah," vont vállat Aang. „Mindenki meg volt rémülve, és nem hittem, hogy le tudnálak győzni anélkül, hogy valaki megsérülne, és… elvitt téged onnan, igaz?"

Hideg. Annyira fázott. „Ígéretet tettél nekem, amit soha nem is szándékoztál betartani."

„Azt mondtam veled megyek," vigyorgott Aang. „Azt nem hogy meddig… hé!"

_Ki. Juss ki, mielőtt bántanál valakit. Mindenkit._

Zuko kinyomult a vihar előtti lecsapatba, jég kései szaggatta lélekkel.

_Butus kis Zuzu. Miért gondolná az Avatár, hogy van becsületed? Senki más nem teszi…._

„Hadnagy, kövesse!" csattant Iroh hangja.

Nem érdekelte. Csak a part volt és a tenger és az _el az emberektől_.

Nem akart többé fájni. Nem akarta. De _ő_ fájt, és egyszerűen csak túl sok volt….

_El. Most._

Léptek, követve őt. Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, érezve azt a tüzet fellobbanni valahányszor kék fenyegetett a közelebb jövéssel. És nehéz volt gondolkozni, de még ha a semmi jobb is volt az egy-nél, az egy egyértelműen jobb volt a sok-nál, és _oka_ volt, amiért nem kéne egyszerűen minden kéket hamuvá égetnie, tudta hogy volt….

_El._

Eső és hullámok és csak egy lélegzet mögötte. A homok nedves volt szandáljai alatt, hűvösséget csúsztatva tabi-ja mentén, ahol a vigyázatlan léptek szemcséket szedtek lábaira. Szél nevetett az arcába, és ő _szerette_ a szelet, most miért akarta megégetni?

_Mozdulj. Ki a méreggel._

Ez nem harc volt. Ez _fájdalom_ volt, és egy kata sem lehetett elég.

Lehunyva szemeit, szinte érezte a tollas sörény illatát, az érintést, hogy _barát, érez-fájdalom, megoszt-fájdalom, megoszt, megmutat._

Egy mély lélegzet, és a táncba lendült.

_Nem kéne egyedül lennem…._

De nem volt vörös pikkelyek villanása, hogy visszhangozza mozdulatait. Sem dörgő lélegzet, hogy megmelegítse, hogy emlékeztesse, hogy valaki figyelt, és törődött. Csak a tánc volt. Ahogy a sárkányok sírtak.

Lassan, fájón, a fagy engedett fogásán.

Szívfájón, Zuko köröző véget vetett a táncnak, felbámulva esőcseppekbe. Szellemek, még mindig annyira akarta, hogy valami _égjen_….

_Ez homok. Semminek nem esik bántódása._

Elernyesztve tartását, felnyúlt ujjaival és chi-jével, egy sebes lefelé csapással, hogy elkapja a villám ködét, amit még a legszelídebb esőcsepp is hordozott….

Eső lángolt, hulló víz borulva opálos fényű tűzbe.

„Oh…."

Meglepetten megperdült.

Teruko tenyerei nyitottak és ártalmatlanok voltak, tekintete egyaránt rajta és hulló tűzön. „Nyugalom, uram. Csak biztosítom, hogy senki se zavarhassa." A páncéljáról, a ruháiról lefolyó szikrákra pillantott, amik kioltották magukat a homokon. „Ez aztán édes egy idomítás volt, uram. A legtöbbeknek nincs tehetségük a tűz-esőhöz. Agni a tudója, nekem soha nem volt, máskülönben otthon gondoznám az erdőket a tengerészgyalogság helyett."

Zuko száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. „Látott már ilyet?" Elkapott egy cseppet a tenyerén, fénylőn, mint a gyémánt. „Tudja hogy ez mi?"

Teruko éles lélegzetet vett. „Maga nem?"

Szótlanul, amaz a fejét csóválta. Kérdések; olyan sok kérdése volt, és nem tudta őket túljuttatni a halmazon a _nincs becsület, nem bízható, soha…._

„Lélegezzen, uram." Aggodalom vonta le a fekete szemöldököket. „Ki kell holtan?"

Zuko rábámult.

Amaz ugyanolyan hevességgel nézte őt, és hirtelen elsomolyodott. „Jobban érzi magát?"

Igen, volt a szó, amiről akarta, hogy az ajkára ugorjon; elharapta. „Ah…."

„A nagyapja ugyanezt csinálja, mikor elege lesz az idiótákból," vont vállat Teruko. „Vagy kiviharzik, vagy megöli a fattyakat, és a nagyanyja nyűgös, ha vért kell kipucolnia a szőnyegekből."

Zuko pislogott, döbbenten.

„Ursa Úrnő Byakko-ba valósi, uram," jelentette ki Teruko, szemlátomást apró szavakra vagdalva. „Minden, amit Azula hercegnőről hallottam azt mondja Azulon temperamentumát örökölte. De maga? Maga szemlátomást Shidanét."

„Még csak nem is ismerem," nyögte ki Zuko.

„Nem tudom ez miért történt, uram," mondta Teruko nyersen. „A családom lehet, hogy a tartományi tanácsban van, de azok a vének…. Én ismerem a nagyszüleit. Fontos kellett, hogy legyen." Szünetet tartott. „És eleget tudok Byakko-ról, hogy kitaláljam miért nem akarják, hogy a Tűz Úr biztonsági szolgálata ott kapirgáljon."

Zuko kimért lélegzetet vett. „El tudja mondani nekem?"

„Nagyját nem," felelte az őszintén. „De küldjön nekik üzenetet, mikor teheti. Jó kereskedőpartnereink vannak a Föld Királyságban." Fanyarul elvigyorodott. „Néhányuk a nyugati parton kissé… furcsa. Viszont a háború elég rendesen nem vett róluk tudomást, ami jó. Túl kísérteties a Föld Hadseregnek, túl nedves annak, amire a seregünk nagyrészét képzik… uram?"

Torkéban dobogó szívvel, Zuko előásott egy rakat papírt, ami túlélte Azula csapását. Hála a szellemeknek, hogy nem tartotta őket az ingujjaiban.

Ívelő szemöldökökkel Teruko elég közel mozdult, hogy menedéket nyújtson a lapoknak az eső elől. Átolvasta a részleteket a gondosan hamisított személyazonosságon, amit egy kormányzati hivatalnok türelmetlen vörös pecsétjei fedtek. És elvigyorodott, bólintva neki, hogy visszarejtheti őket. „Igen, uram. Ezek ők."

_Ködös Mocsár_, gondolta Zuko döbbenten. „Ők _vízidomárok_."

„Akik egy mocsárban élnek," mondta Teruko komolyan. „Byakko nem csak hegyi klán. Nem már hosszú ideje. Ez az egyedüli ok, amiért a tartományunknak van elég mozgástere, hogy furcsa lehessen. Az okos nagyurak mind tudják, hogy előbb vagy utóbb valaki el fogja szúrni a földet, hogy azt be kell áztatni, mielőtt égne, és mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik tudják hogyan kell esővel tüzeket gyújtani."

„Hát erre való?" Zuko elkapott egy újabb rakatnyi cseppet, a szikrák lobbanva és elhalva körülöttük egy suttogásnyi akaratra. „Még soha sem láttam… _nem_ _tudom_ hogyan csinálom ezt…."

„Maga Shidan unokája," felelte Teruko egyszerűen. „Ő jó benne, uram. A legjobb." Kicsit elmosolyodott. „És tudni fogja, hogy Maga az övé, a pillanatban, hogy meglátja. Örökölte a szemeit."

Zuko elpirult, megszúrtan. „Sozin szemei-„

„_Sárkány_ szemei. Uram." Teruko szigorú pillantást vetett rá. „Már nem tanítják ezt az iskolákban, de ez az igazság. Jó sok sárkány van a családjában, Mindkét oldalon."

Még mindig égő arccal, Zuko félrekapta a tekintetét. „Elég mesét kapok a Bácsikámtól is, Hadnagy."

„Uram-„

„Ne. Csak- ne." Mélyet lélegzett, legyűrve a fájdalmat azért, amit tenni volt szükséges. „Nem vagyok _különleges_, Hadnagy. Azt akar, kövesse Azulát. Ő a _csodagyerek_. Én csak… olyasvalaki vagyok, aki próbálkozik. És kudarcot vall. Rengetegszer. Van egy tervem. Úgy gondolom sikerülni fog. És eddig még senki nem ölt meg." Vállat vont, kimerülten és szívfájón. „Ez minden, ami vagyok. Legendát akar… az Avatár odaát találja.

„Nem azért vonultam be, hogy legendákat szolgáljak, uram," felelte Teruko dühösen. „Azért vagyok itt, hogy a népünket szolgáljam. Még ha az egyik parancsnokom úgy is viselkedik, mint egy _idióta_."

_Az idióták mind ott vannak abban a sátorban_- Zuko belegondolt ebbe, és amit az imént mondott, és elsápadt. „Hadnagy. Én… annyira sajnálom." Lehajtotta fejét. „Soha nem kételkedtem a becsületében."

Az kicsit még tovább méregette, homlokráncolva. Sóhajtott és megcsóválta a fejét. „Kerüljünk ki az esőből, uram. Látnia kell mit rakott össze nekünk Toph. Az a lány _szilárd_…."

Hagyva, hogy a szavak esőként mossanak át rajta, Zuko követte.

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: A liszt, mint finoman eloszló por, sokkal robbanékonyabb, mint a legtöbben gondolnák.

Nem, nem képzelgitek a „Sárkányszív" idézetet. Nem tudtam ellenállni.

Ami az idővonalakat illeti, én a „beszélt kánon felülírja az írottat" szerint megyek. Úgyhogy igen, Koh dátumait használom.

Igen, Jee-nek megvan a maga saját Szedett-vedett Balfékek Bandája. (Lásd még Áthelyezve Antarktikára, Áthelyezés Visszaüt.) Bárki, aki kedveli a TVToposzokat tudhatja, hogy Ozai-nak _befellegzett_.

Azula, viszont Veszélyesen Műfaj Értő.

Minden amit Aang-től és más légidomároktól láttunk – nagy-magassági repülés, összekuporodás hó-barlangokban, teljesen érintetlenül maradás, mikor Zuko keresztülrángatja egy _hóviharon_ – számomra arra utal, hogy a légidomároknak megvan a saját klíma-kontrolljuk. Egyértelműen _nagyon_ hideg-állóak.

Miért nem tudhat Roku a hűségről… ahogy Iroh említette sok, sok fejezettel ezelőtt, az Avatár az egész világé, nem egy nemzeté. Az Avatárok _nincsenek_ hűség által kötve. Ők az _egyedüli_ tűzidomárok, akik nincsenek.

Sajnálatosan ez a hiányzó kötelék olyan információ, amivel a Fehér Lótusz Társaság rendelkezik, de a legtöbb ember _nem tud_. És a Tűz Népe nem _beszél_ erről, mint inkább _érez_. Lásd Meixiang beszélgetését Suyin-nal; ott azért olyan nyers, mert a lánya _nem_ Tűz Népének lett nevelve – és, már amennyire Meixiang addig a pontig tudta, Föld Királysági volt. Ezért hát, bármit is hallott Roku felnőve, ahhoz kötődött, amihez _ő_ érzett, a barátságot és minden egyéb ezzel járót tekintve. És adva, hogy az udvar sokkal barátságosabb hely volt, az árulók halála ritka lehetett, és egyértelműen olyasvalami, amiről _nem_ beszéltek.

Arra is figyelmeztetve lettem, hogy sokan nem ismerősek abban, hogy nagyragadozók hogyan működnek terület tekintetében. Egyszerűen szólva – akkorát tartanak fenn, amekkorát még ésszerűen meg tudnak védeni, és nem többet. Ez igaz az oroszlánfalkákra, farkas falkákra, amitek van. Nem egy oroszlánfalka viszi egész Afrikát; nem egy farkas falka „birtokolja" az egész Yellowstone Parkot. (És a farkasok mennek háborúzni falkákként, mellesleg megjegyezve.) Úgyhogy nem, egy normális helyzetben egy Tűz Népe nagy név nem próbálna több területet szerezni egy ésszerű-méretű tartománynál. Köthetnek szövetségeket, amik több tartományt érintenek, de nem foglalnák el őket. Bármely nagy név, ami így tenne, normális esetben, szembe találná magát egy rakat kisebb tartománnyal, amik nem akarják, hogy elfoglalja őket valaki, akihez nincsen személyes kötődésük, köszönik szépen. És az a szövetség rögtön szertehullna, amint nincs rá többé szükség.

„_Sárkány Kergeti a Holdat"_ egy Tai Chi mozdulat.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Figyelmeztetés, Azula feltűnik később. Ez soha nem jó. Sőt, lehet Rémálom Anyag. Mindenki tűréshatára más lehet.

* * *

_Nem kéne villámnak lennie ezzel a viharral_, gondolta Hakoda, kiszámolva pontosan milyen gyorsan érheti el, és olthatja el a szenet. _De idebenn nem tudnád bizonyítani_.

Gyermekei csendben voltak, érezve a feszültséget zengeni a levegőben. Toph talpon volt, mozdulatlan, de készen.

Iroh ugyanolyan mozdulatlan volt, tekintetét a meglepett légidomárra akasztva. Egy leopárd-cápa mozdulatlansága, a lecsapás pillanata előtt.

_A tűzidomároknak saját tüzük van. A szenek eloltása még csak le sem lassítaná-_

„Azon tűnődöm," szólt Iroh, nagyon csendesen, „pontosan milyen jól ismerhetted Kuzon-t."

„Miért mondanád ezt?" nyelt Aang. „A barátom volt."

„Tűnődöm," jelentette ki Iroh, ugyanolyan halkan, „mert hogy azt mondd, amit mondtál unokaöcsémnek, hogy azt sugalld, hogy _találkozásotok pillanatától fogva_, úgy szándékoztál kezelni, mint akinek _nincs becsülete_ – ez, vagy tudatlanság, vagy rosszindulat." Arany szemek égtek, egyenletesen, mint a láng. „Melyik?"

„Támadott minket-„ kezdte Katara.

Iroh pillantása úgy vágott, mint a zúzott kova.

De azzal a lélegzettel a légidomár összekapta magát, és összeszorított állkapoccsal nézett szembe Irohval. „Megtámadta a falut. Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy sajnálom, amiért hazudtam neki. Mert nem. Kuzon megmondaná neked, hogy Zuko volt a rosszfiú."

„Csakugyan mondaná?" tűnődött Iroh. „És mit mondana Pohuai Erődjéről?"

„Öhm… hol?"

„Látod?" Katara leengedte vállait, elégedetten. „Zuko soha nem mentene meg _senkit_."

Hakoda szemei összeszűkültek. Csak képzelődött, vagy Aang tényleg összerezzent?

„Oh, Tüncimókus," szólt Toph halál egyenletesen. „Jobb lesz ha ezt töredelmesen bevallod. Fagyott békástól mindenestől."

„Nem mintha azért csinálta volna, hogy segítsen!"

Katara mosolya elillant.

„Fagyott békák?" Hakoda szemöldökét felvonva nézett Sokkára.

„Megbetegedtünk azután a tájfun után," vont vállat fia. „Én olyan emberekhez beszéltem, akik nem voltak ott; valahogy Katara is ki volt ütve. Aang elment segítségért, fagyott békákkal jött vissza, hogy szopogassuk. Undorító, de hatásos." Sokka Aanget vizslatta. „Szóval mi történt még?"

Aang összerezzent. „Elkaptak, oké?"

„Elkaptak?" kérdezte Katara nyugtalanul. „A Tűz Népe?"

„Hát – Zhao ezekkel az őrült arcfestett íjászokkal jött utánam! Átlőttek rám a szélen, átlőttek _jégen_ – leugrottam egy szikláról és egyre csak jöttek, nyilakat lőve kötelekkel, és _hálóik_ voltak, és… elkaptak." Aang nagyot nyelt. „És Zhao leláncolt, és tudtam, hogy ti bajban vagytok, és próbáltam elszabadulni, de nem tudtam – nem tudtam hogy ő az!"

„Nem tudtad hogy Zuko az?" kérdezte Sokka, csodálkozva.

„Maszkot viselt, és kardokat használt, és _egyáltalán_ _nem_ tűzidomított – még mikor az őrök ránk jöttek sem! És azért jutottunk ki a kapun mert Zhao azt mondta élve van rám szüksége és _kardokat_ tartott a _nyakamhoz_ és – nem tudtam! Nem amíg az íjászok ki nem ütötték. És levettem az álarcot, és… még ha Zuko is volt az, nem hagyhattam ott. Nem is tettem!"

„Mindkettőtök szerencséjére," mondta Iroh szárazon. „Nem örültem volna ha meg kell mentenem unokaöcsémet Zhao karmaiból." Elfintorodott. „Kétlem, hogy lett volna _mit_ megmenteni."

„Megmentett," szólt Katara tompán. „_Zuko_ megmentett téged?"

„Nem csoda, hogy Zhao megpróbálta megölni," ébredt rá Sokka. „Zuko egyenesen az orra alól halászott el? Az tuti _csípett_."

„Nem az első alkalom volt, hogy Zhao vesztett vele szemben," somolygott Iroh.

„Nem változtat semmin," mondta Aang eltökélten. „Tudod, hogy nem azért tette, hogy segítsen. Azért tette, mert ha Zhao kap engem el előbb, nem mehetett volna haza. Hol a _becsület_ ebben?"

Iroh sóhajtott. „Úgy látod a Tűz Népét, mint azok, akik meggyilkolták népedet. És sokan azt tették. De tudok egyről, aki látta a viharfelhők gyülekezését, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy figyelmeztessen mindeteket."

„Kuzon," lehelte Aang.

Iroh fejet hajtott. „Eljött Gyatsohoz. Hamarosan az üstökös jövetele előtt lehetett…. Gyatso azt mondta neki ne maradjon és harcoljon, hanem meneküljön." Tekintete Aangen nyugodott. „Te eltűntél, és amit Gyatso mindenek felett kívánt, hogy egy szövetséges túléljen, hogy kutasson utánad, és segítséget nyújtson. És Kuzon csakugyan keresett téged. Egész élete hátralevő részében. Amíg… én hadjáraton voltam a Föld Királyságban; nem tudom mi volt végül a túl sokadik áthágás Azulon Tűz Úrnak. De a kimenetele… halálos volt."

Aang elfordult, szürke szemei könnyeket eresztve. Katara az oldalára sietett, dühös pillantást vetve a tűzidomárra.

Iroh visszatekintett, nem meghatva. „Kuzonnak van egy lánya."

Lassan, Aang felnézett.

„Kotone Úrnő a nyolcvanas éveiben jár, de egy az ő erejével rendelkező tűzidomár számára, ez nem öreg," folytatta Iroh. „Férjével uralja Byakko-t, mind a mai napig. Javasoltam volna, hogy odamenj, mert emlékezik apja küldetésére, és tiszteletben tartotta volna."

„Volna?" szólt Sokka, nyugtalanul.

„Kotone Úrnőnek szintén vannak gyermekei," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „És egyik fiatalabb lánya – gyanítom, hogy megvásárolja Byakko védelmét Azulontól – érdekházasságba lett adva. Ami gyakori, tűzidomárok között. Féltékenyek vagyunk, akár a sárkányok, erőinkre, és Sozin ága mind közül a legféltékenyebb."

_Nem értheti úgy_- Összeadva, amit Iroh mondott, Hakoda összerezzent. És elfojtott olyan szitkokat, amiktől a levegő is elkékült volna.

Sokka csak pár lélegzettel járt mögötte. „Oh, öregem…."

„Mi?" kérdezte Aang, kimerült idegektől nehéz szemekkel. „Mit csináltál Kotone lányával?"

„Semmit," felelte Iroh nyersen. „Kivéve hogy barátjaként, és mint fivére mellette álltam, mikor engedte."

„A fivéreként?" kérdezte Aang zavarodottan. „Mit csináltál, örökbe fogadtad? Kuzon azt mondta a családok ezt örökösökért csinálják, de a te családodnak vannak örökösei, ott van-„ félbeszakította magát, elsápadva.

Iroh bólintott egyet. „Ha most keresnél segítséget Byakko-ban, Kotone Úrnő megkérdené hogy bántál unokájával. Nem hinném, hogy tetszene neki válaszod." Az ajtó-függöny felé indulva, megtorpant. „Olyasvalakihez képest, akinek ennyire szüksége van minden szövetségesre, akit csak találhat, roppant eltökéltnek tűnsz, hogy elhajítsd őket."

Eső söpört be a résen, ahogy elsétált szem elől.

„Ő Kuzon-?" Aang Katará-nak dőlt, a fejét rázva. „Nem lehet az. Zuko nem – ő _nem_ lehet."

„Szövetséges?" habogott Sokka. „Ezzel meg mire akart ki- Várjunk csak…."

„Egy _becsületes_ ellenfél," szólt Hakoda komoran, Tophra nézve. „És Azula _mindkettejüket_ holtan akarja."

„Jah," rezzent az össze. „Azt hiszem Bácsika erre akart kilyukadni."

„Akkor miért nem mondta ki egyszerűen?" kérdezte Hakoda, mérhetetlen bosszússággal. _Tűz Népe!_

„Mert ő Zuko húga." Toph arca egy pillanatra megfeszült, mielőtt lenyelte volna a dühös könnyeket. „Te nem hallottad amit én, mielőtt Zuko hárította volna azt a villámot. Megígérte az anyjuknak, hogy meg fogja _védeni_. Még akkor is, ha az megpróbálta megölni… Zuko _megígérte_."

„Valaki abbahagyná a beszédet, és lenne értelme is végre?" követelte Katara.

„Tűz Népe szokások," felelte Sokka praktikusan. „Ha ketten megpróbálják megölni egymást, és jön valaki rosszabb, oké ha együttműködnek. Még akkor is, ha később visszamentek az egymás megöléséhez."

„Csakhogy ezt csak akkor teheted, ha mindkét félnek van _becsülete_," mondta Toph nyersen. „Legközelebb vágd gyomorszájon, Aang. Az kevésbé fáj." Kezei ökölbe szorultak. „És te tudtad! Bácsikának igaza van. Megbántod Zuko-t, engem lefújsz, mikor edzeni próbálunk, csak lógtál Ba Sing Se-ben semmit se csinálva, míg Katara oda-meg vissza volt a fejében, nem hallgatsz Sokkára, hacsak nincs semmi ötleted – te _tényleg_ megpróbálsz kirúgni minket. Miért? A mi harcunk is!"

„Hát nem kéne annak lennie!" csattant vissza Aang. „Én vagyok az, aki ezt elindította. Elszöktem, nem emlékszel? Ahogy _te_ is elszöktél. Csakhogy én hagytam, hogy elkezdődjön egy háború, és Kuzon halott, és mindenki halott, és _az egész az én hibám_!"

„Aang," suttogta Katara szívfájón, „nem az, tényleg nem…."

„Helyet," szólt Hakoda csendesen. Belépett, és felnyalábolta a vékony kisfiút. Olyan könnyű, hogy ennyi sérelmet hordozzon.

Aang lemerevedett. De nem húzódott el, ahogy Katara és Sokka odagyűltek, és még Toph is megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel és szökkent oda egy ölelésre.

„Semmi baj a sírással," mondta Hakoda gyengéden. „Még a férfiak is sírnak, mikor túl sok." _A világ sorsa, egy évszázadnyi háború… ez akárki számára is túl sok._ „Aang. Nem tudok sokat a szellemekről, még kevesebbet az Avatárról. De téged ismerlek. Téged, Aanget, aki megmentette a gyermekeim életét. Ennek a fiatalembernek szándékozom segíteni." Hitetlenkedő szürke szemekbe mosolygott. „Van fogalmad róla a Tűz Úr hány embert dühített fel? Nem lenne _igazságos_ kihagyni őket a harcból."

„Ezt mondom én is!" vigyorgott Sokka. „A légidomítás a támadások elhárításáról szól, igaz? Mint egy pajzs. Úgyhogy hadd légidomítsunk _érted_. Hogy te meg Toph meg a húgom szétrúghassátok a seggét."

„De – nekem – Roku azt mondta," dadogott Aang.

„Roku azt sose mondta, hogy egyedül kéne csinálnod," szólt Katara elszántan. „Megtaláltunk, Aang. Ha a szellemek azt akarták volna, hogy magad csináld, miért nem ébredtél fel már évtizedekkel ezelőtt?" Megérintette arcát. „Tudták, hogy segítségre lesz szükséged. Tudták, hogy szükséged lesz ránk."

„De bajotok eshet," nyelt nagyot Aang. „Meg-…."

„Tudjuk, butus." Toph szavai nyersek voltak, de vigyora őszinte volt, mint a jó jég. „A légidomítás a szabadságról szól, nem? Szóval engedned kell, hogy _mi_ is szabadok legyünk. _Jövünk_, Tüncimókus. Ez nem rengetős meccs, vagy valamiféle becsületpárbaj. Ez mi vagyunk a Tűz Népe ellen. És meg fogjuk _nyerni_."

Könnyek szivárogtak. „Az Avatárnak kéne megvédenie a világot," suttogta Aang.

„Az alapján, amit a Hei Bai szellemről hallottam, és az Északi Levegő Templomáról, és egy bizonyos földidomár lázadásról," Hakoda a lányára kacsintott, „senki nem mondta, hogy a világ nem _segíthetne_."

Ez előcsalta a könnyeket, végre szabad hullást engedve nekik.

Nedves vállal, Hakoda kilépett a sátorból, belekortyolva a vihar elhaladta utáni tiszta szélbe. Az ifjoncok ellesznek egy darabig, Aang egy olyan ember álmát aludva, aki végre megosztotta terheit a családdal. És Katara megígérte, hogy kipróbálja az új gyógyítási technikát, nagyon óvatosan, amint fenn a hold, hogy…. _Oh. Nem jó_. „Zűr?"

„Nem… egészen." Sápadtan, Bato nyelt egyet. „Nem _kevertek_ bajt. Zuko úgy rohant ki a táborból, mint egy sarki kakas, aminek ég a farka-„

„Zuko?" szakította félbe Hakoda, meglepetten. Mi köze lett volna a Tűz Népe hercegnek bármihez, mikor a családja végre….

Harag gyúlt, mint az első, viharra figyelmeztető hullámok. Merev vállakkal, Hakoda a partvonal felé rántotta fejét. „Gyere."

„Mit csinálunk?" kérdezte Bato.

„Elég távol megyünk a lányomtól."

Bato egy elnyújtott füttyentéssel követte.

Túl a hajókon. Túl az utolsó sátrakon, és őrt álló harcostársaikon. Hakoda biccentett és váltott pár szót, de tovább ment. Próbára téve magát, dühösen, emlékeztetve magát főnöki kötelességeire, amik közé beletartozott, hogy szemmel tart egy-

_Vonakodó szövetségest._

Hakoda átkelt még néhány yard homokon, és sóhajtott. „Azt hiszem ez elég messzi."

„Elég messzi mihez?" kérdezte Bato bőszen.

„Hogy gondolkodjak," felelte Hakoda zordan. „Megfeledkeztem Zuko-ról."

„Hogy mit?" nyögte Bato.

„Aang zaklatott volt," mondta Hakoda. „És Katara is. És semmi más nem számított, mint újra helyre rakni a világukat." Megcsóválta a fejét. „A tűzidomároknak és földidomároknak közel kell lenniük ahhoz, amit idomítanak. Úgy tűnik a vízidomárok is ugyanilyenek."

„Ő… szellemek." Batonak összerezzent az arca, félre kapva tekintetét. „Nem engedheted, hogy ezt csinálja, Hakoda."

„Nem, nem engedhetem," helyeselt Hakoda siváran. „Az Avatár lehet, hogy a világ reménye, de nem ő az egész törzs. Ha nem tudom fejben tartani a _tűzidomárt_, akit Aang épp az imént sértett meg, valakit meg fognak ölni." Batot vizslatta. „Hagytad egészen eddig. Feltételezem, a herceg nem vette a sértést kifogásnak a fegyverszünet megszegésére?"

Bato a fejét rázta. „Kirontott, és Teruko utána ment. De csak annyit tett, hogy elment a tábortól-„ Bato megtorpant. Körülnézett hol vannak, és a távolba tekintett, ujjai helyszíneket és távolságot formázva. „Tudod, azt hiszem körülbelül eddig ment."

Hakoda bevette ezt, és lassan bólintott. „Tartozom annak a fiatalembernek egy bocsánatkéréssel."

„Bocsánatkéréssel?" kérdezte Bato döbbenten. „Neki?"

„Nem mondtam, hogy akarom," felelte Hakoda bánatosan. „De ha ezzel kellett szembenéznie a gyerekeimmel szemben, és még mindig nem próbálta megölni őket? Jobban képes uralkodni magán, mint azt Sokka hiszi."

Bato a fejét csóválta. „Ez Sokka és Katara!"

„És szeretem őket," mondta Hakoda egyenletesen. „De Katara Aang mögé állt, és minket is mögé állított, mikor olyan mélyre vágott Zuko-n szavakkal, hogy _Iroh_ is dühbe gurult. Miután Zuko közénk és még a Tűz Úrnál is rosszabb sors közé állt."

„_Mi?"_

Hakoda a mélyülő éjbe nézett, összeszedve gondolatait. Próbálva felidézni mi történt, nem pedig mit érzett. „Nagyon gyengéd, gyógyítva," mondta a főnök elgondolkozva. „Bárcsak leültettük volna beszélni Asiavik-kal mielőtt Katara beszélt volna vele."

„Gyengéd?" habogott Bato.

„Mint egy zebra-fóka a borjával," vont vállat Hakoda. „Csupa fog és vicsor, de megpróbált nem vért ontani. Még mikor Katara hergelte is…."

Megpróbálta leírni a gyógyítást barátjának, tisztán, mint egy mese-kés jelei a homokban. A remegő feszültséget a levegőben, mint mikor egy holló-farkas összehúzza magát, hogy megközelítsen egy elhagyott fiókát. Ahogy Zuko szavai vízbe merültek, alakot adva a törékeny harcnak amit Aang testéért és elméjéért vívtak. A zöld-és-arany erejét a nyár tetőfokának, ami beburkolta a herceg kezeit; a lassú lélegzetű mozdulatlanságot, ahogy azok a kezek mozogtak, szilárdan és türelmesen mint az olvadó jég….

Hakoda megtorpant, a homlokát ráncolva. „Nem olyan, mint Katara gyógyítása. Nem tudom, hogy a képzése, vagy a tűz teszi… A lányom képes beszélni és gyógyítani, és azt hiszem harcolni is. Zuko… úgy tűnik csak a tűz és a sebek érnek el hozzá." Közelebb vonta az emléket, látva az izzadtságot Katara arcán, tudva, hogy lánya soha nem adna teret egy ellenféllel farkasszemet nézve. Mégis megállt, megpróbálva elrejteni remegését. Míg Zuko simán folytatta, fátyolt a csillagok színeinek saját fátyla után vonva elő hogy türelmet és lángot dolgozzon húsba. Míg Iroh meg nem látott valamit – egy lángnyelv csapását? Egy izzadtságcseppet? – és _mozdult_.

Hakoda pislogott, Iroh szavai úgy csusszanva a helyükre, mint hótömb, amely kijelölte egy igloo alapját. „Ezért nem akarta őt Azulon örökösnek!"

„Hakoda," sóhajtott Bato. „Fogd vissza magad-„

"-És kezdd az elején," visszhangozta Hakoda az ősrégi refrént. „Mi a Tűz Úr fiára gondoltunk. Tudjuk mit tett Ozai a Föld Királysággal. De Zuko azt mondja ő _nem része a háborúnak_."

„Száműzetett a nagybátyjával ebben a három évben," idézte fel Bato, átgondolva a dolgot. „És azt mondják Iroh abbahagyta a harcot Ba Sing Se után…." Fagyottan megtorpant. „Tui és La. Úgy gondolod igaz."

„Megállította Azulát a sivatagban, elmondta az Avatárnak hogyan találjon sárkányokat a tanítására – szellemek, megpróbálta megvédeni a _Holdat_," lehelte Hakoda. „Még ha Zhao megállítása el is pusztította az egész inváziós flottát!" Arra az ezüst izzásra meredt, megdöbbenten. „Mi van ha az igazat mondja, Bato? Mi van ha tényleg meg akarja állítani ezt a háborút ugyanannyira, amennyire mi?"

„Na és ha azt akarja?" vont vállat Bato. Nem tiltakozva, Hakoda tudta; csak barátja őrült ötleteinek őrült oldalát piszkálgatva, hogy lehozza őket a földre. „Az unokaöccséért van benn. Bármelyik ember láthatja."

„Az unokaöccséért, aki fiaként szereti," szólt Hakoda csendesen. „Aki bennünket – nem Katarát, de minket többieket – becsületes ellenfélnek tekint." Lassú, dühös lélegzetet engedett ki. „Ami több mint amire az Avatár hajlandó."

Bato józanul nézett rá, felmérve komolyságát. „Mi történt?"

Hakoda humor nélkül elmosolyodott. „Tudtad, hogy Aang úgy hiszi a népéből soha senki nem volt gonosz?"

„…Ez meg hogy került elő?" kérdezte Bato haloványan.

„Tudod hogy bánunk azokkal, akiket nem nevezünk meg. Úgy tűnik, a tűzidomárok valami hasonlót csinálnak," felelte Hakoda kereken. „Csak ők Agni Kai-nak hívják, és ott csinálják, ahol mindenki láthatja."

Bato megborzongott irtózásában. „Hát, nyilvánvaló, hogy nem működik."

„És a mi módunk működne, ha egy rossz főnöknek lenne joga mindenki elintézésének felülvigyázata?" mutatott rá Hakoda.

Bato hallgatott. Hosszú ideig. „Oh, Óceán legyen kegyes."

„Ezt mondja Zuko, hogy Kyoshi ezt tette a népével," mondta Hakoda zordan. „Ettől állította meg Aanget, hogy velünk tegye. És az Avatár akarja. Mert Aang úgy hiszi mi jó emberek vagyunk, és a jó emberek _nem ölik meg egymást_."

„Azért vagyunk jó emberek, mert elbánunk a gonosszal!" habogta Bato.

„Te tudod ezt. Én is tudom. _Zuko_ is tudja. Aang?" Hakoda a fejét csóválta. „Zuko _megóvott_ minket, Bato. A törzsünk és a világ szelleme közé lépett, gondolkodás nélkül." Visszapillantott a tábor felé. „Lehet, hogy ő és az övéi megölték Ilaq-ot. De bármit is tett, bármilyen bűnt is követett el, hogy száműzessék… az a fiatalember többet mentett meg az életünknél. Megmentette a _népünket_." Hakoda összerezzent. „És én hagytam, hogy vérezve sétáljon el."

Bato fintorgott. „Mennyire rossz?"

„Aang arra utalt, hogy Zuko-nak nincs becsülete," mondta meg Hakoda kereken.

Bato szitkozódott, halkan és szívből.

„Még rosszabb," szólt Hakoda fanyarul. „Mikor Zuko megtámadta a falunkat? Aang megígérte hogy vele megy, ha Zuko megígéri hogy nem bánt senkit. _Hazudott_, Bato. Mindig is megszökni szándékozott. Sokka és Katara feltűnése nem ok volt. Csupán _kézenfekvő_."

Bato nagyot nyelt. „És Zuko nem fordult vissza és mészárolta le az egész falut?"

„Szerencsénkre az Avatár kergetése fontosabb volt mint a Tűz Népe hadi eljárás, nemde?" Mindketten több mint eleget láttak már belőle. A Tűz Népének szigorú eljárása volt a lázadással kapcsolatban: tégy úgy, és meghalsz.

„Szóval a világ leghatalmasabb idomára hazudik, mikor úgy esik jól neki." Bato megborzongott. „Azt hittem csak azért volt, mert félt elveszteni Sokkát és Katarát. A fiúnak nem volt más senkije; nem tetszett, de meg tudtam érteni miért tette. De nem csak egyszer volt, igaz?"

„Úgy tűnik, a Légi Nomád vének _tudták_, mikor az emberek hazudnak," jelentette ki Hakoda. „De mi nem. Vajon hány éves lehetett Aang, mikor rájött, hogy a többi nemzet képtelen megmondani?" _Vajon hány hazugságot mondott? Tizenkét éves, egyedül van, fél – de Sokkának igaza van. Valakinek meg kell mondania Aangnek, hogy ezt nem úszhatja meg._

Sokkának igaza volt… és bármennyire is utálja, úgy tűnt Zuko-nak is. Minden hatalma ellenére az Avatárnak kisebb fogása volt a kemény realitásokon, mint Sokkának _nyolcéves_en.

_Vagy, a herceg kifejezésével élve_, gondolta Hakoda fanyarul, _az Avatár egy_ idióta.

De Katara – szellemek, a lánya elég idős volt, hogy ennél jobban tudja. _Jobban is_ tudta. Képzett vízidomár volt, nem? „Beszélnem kell a lányommal. _Délben_."

Bato a homlokát ráncolta; aztán, vonakodva bólintott. „A vízidomárok éjjel erősebbek… nem fog tetszeni neki."

„Az még kevésbé tetszene neki, amit igazából tenni akarok," felelte Hakoda fanyarul. „A víz a tűz ellensége. Mikor Zuko dühös rá – tudok gondolkodni."

Bato kérdőn nézett rá. „A dél jó."

_Nos. A gyerekek ezzel elrendezve_, gondolta Hakoda. _Ideje megnézni mit menthet meg egy felnőtt_. „Szóval Zuko elég ideig távol volt, hogy lehiggadjon? Bölcs. A népe többi része hogy fogadta?"

„Nem valami boldogok," jelentette ki Bato. „Hakoda… nem csak lehiggadni maradt kinn."

Hakoda felvonta szemöldökét, kíváncsian.

Bato haloványan vállat vont. „Ő… nem tűnt idomításnak. Inkább mese-táncnak." Nyelt egyet, kissé borzongva. „Az egyik szívszaggatónak."

Felzaklató. De közel sem eléggé, hogy ezt a reakciót váltsa ki. „És aztán?"

„Aztán… az eső tüzet fogott."

Szívével a torkában, Hakoda megperdült hogy a táborra nézzen-

„Nem itt," mondta Bato gyorsan. „Csak… körülötte. Körülbelül tíz yardnyira. Mind vízre, vagy homokra esett. Semmi sem égett."

Helyes. Bizonyos módon. „Az _eső_ égett?" nyögte ki Hakoda. Mindenki tudta, hogy az eső _lefojtotta_ a tűzidomárokat, hogy a _világba_-?"

„Úgy tűnt," felelte Bato komolyan. „Persze, egyikünk sem jutott elég közel hogy biztosak lehessünk."

„Teruko-„

„Csak állt benne," vont vállat megint Bato. „Úgy látszik az a páncél jó is valamire… a furcsa? Meglepettnek tűnt. De örült neki." Megborzongott. „Szellemek, ha ellenünk tudják fordítani az _esőt_…."

„Nem hinném, hogy legtöbbjük képes lenne rá," szólt Hakoda elgondolkodva. Összefűzve a darabkákat becsületből, és meglepő kegyelemből, és akaratból, ami magának a világnak szelleme ellen is megállta a helyét….

_Hogy megvédjen minket, ellenségeit valamitől, ami elpusztítana minket. Mert ezt teszi egy becsületes tűzidomár, egy becsületes ellenféllel._

Hakoda lassan kifújta lélegzetét. „Nem akarom, hogy baja essék."

„_Égő eső_?" kérdezett rá Bato nyomatékosan.

„Nem mondtam, hogy könnyű lesz," felelte Hakoda őszintén. „De ha nem próbáljuk megölni – nem hiszem, hogy ő megpróbálna megölni minket." Átnézett a hajókra, a merülésük alapján felbecsülve hogy halad a készletek felújítása. „Azt hiszem Aang hamarosan elég jól lesz, hogy mozogjon. Ha igen, akkor fontolóra kell vennünk a távozást. Nem hinném, hogy itt akarnék maradni, ahol a Tűz Népe irányítása alatt a Keleti Tó."

„Jó érv," bólintott Bato. „Szellemek. Ha Azula ott van, örülök, hogy nem vagyok Ba Sing Se-ben."

* * *

_Ez nem jó._

Kezénél fogva magával rángatva egy szerencsére csendes Jinhai-t a felzaklatott Külső Gyűrűn keresztül, Shirong a nyugtalan menekültek körülöttük ritkuló szóródását latolgatta, a lámpaoltás növekvő sötétjét, és a sötét páncél lovagolta komodo-rinókat lenn az utcán. És elfintorodott. _Nem fogunk jobb helyet találni._ „Maradj mögöttem."

Tágra nyílt szemekkel, Jinhai bólintott.

Újabb lélegzet, és egy sikátorba csusszantak. Hanyagul. Majdnem finoman. De több mint eléggé a még mindig az utcán lévő kemény szemű férfiaknak, hogy tudják, készülnek valamire.

_Ezen nem tudunk segíteni._

Sem a kés az újabb somolygó utcai zsizsik-patkány markában, gyorsan megragadva lehetőséget még megszállás kellős közepén is. „Adjátok ide a-„

_Lélegzetből_, mondták a tekercsek. Shirong lélegzett és ütött, tudva hogy nem volt sima, nem volt egészen helyes-

Az akadozó tűz virága elég volt. Sikoltozva, a férfi elrohant mellettük.

„Öhm," nyelt Jinhai. „Azok a katonák nem fognak-?"

„De," vigyorgott Shirong fanyarul. „De tűzidomárt fognak keresni." Állásba megvetve lábát, átfordította az utcát. És magukat is vele.

_Au…._

Megrezzenve, Shirong megszédült a talpán az alagútban. Mélyet lélegzett, és erőt vett magán, várva a szédültség elmúlását. Amaya azt mondta még pár nap rendbe hozza, de egy kis könnyed idomítás nem árthat. És mindüknek szükségük volt információra, és neki és Jinhainak is szükségük volt a napra, és ha azt vette, hogy a Dai Li őt _magában_ fogja keresni, és nem egy fiatal gyermekkel….

„Amaya kiabálni fog veled," szólt Jinhai szilárdan.

Shirong pislogott a kristály izzó zöld fényére, amit Jinhai vett elő erszényéből. Praktikus kölyök. „Valószínűleg." Újból felszisszent. „Ugye nem kell elmondanunk apádnak milyen közel is volt ez, ugye?"

Jinhai kétkedőnek tűnt. Visszanézett az alagútba. Mögé, ébredt rá hirtelen Shirong.

„Pontosan milyen közel is volt?" kérdezte egy bosszús Tingzhe Wen fanyarul.

Behajlítva fejét, Shirong-nak nevetnie kellett.

És megperdült, a láncok villámként csapva ki.

„Apu!"

„Ez nem az apád," szólt Shirong élesen, a fiú és a megláncolt szellem közt tartva magát. „Ő a középső Gyűrűben vár ránk, nem emlékszel? _Semmiképp_ sem lehetne itt." _És ha mégis, bocsánatot kérek. Később_. „Dobd le ezt az alakot! Most!"

„Fogalmam sincs miről beszélsz," mondta az selymesen, hamis szemüvege csillogva. „Ugyan már, legyünk civilizáltak, és vegyük le ezeket…."

„Te nem vagy Apu." Sápadtan, Jinhai Shirong mögé bújt.

„Nem," értett egyet a Dai Li komoran. „Ez egy trükk, amit egyes szellemek használnak. Találnak valakit akit akarsz, vagy félsz, és magukra öltik az alakjukat…." Shirong szemei összeszűkültek, elkapva egy somoly villanását a kölcsönvett arcon, egy tekercs halovány dudorodásást egy bő ingujjba dugva. „És ennek itt könnyű volt, mert már eleve tudósnak tettette magát." _Alakváltó. Nem bírta kihagynia velünk való játszadozást. Tudás után-_ „Róka!"

Az megremegett, és csúnyán rámeredt.

„Róka," jelentette ki Shirong, biztosan a dolgában. „Wan Shi Tong szolgája. Van bőr a képeden. A Falak talán lenn vannak, de a Föld Király még mindig bírja népe szívét. Nincs jogod olyan tudást venned, amit nem önként ajánlottak." Levegőt vett. „ Mint Dai Li és a Föld Király hű szolgája, parancsolom, hogy engedd el ezt az alakot!"

A kölcsön-ajkak elsomolyodtak.

„Öhm…." Jinhai vállat vont a nyilvánvalóra. „Nem működik?"

„Eressz el most, és uram talán megbocsátja hibádat," kuncogta a róka.

„Elengedni, téged?" szólt Shirong halálos precizitással. Tűz nyaldosta a belsejében, támadásra éhesen; szellemek, érezte, ahogy a láncok átforrósodnak. „Míg ezen fiú apjának az alakját viseled, elszívva az erejét? Azt ugyan nem."

„Mi?" Jinhai majdnem elsurrant mellette, csak a láncok figyelmeztető csörrenése tartva vissza. „Mit csinál Apuval?"

„Amaya el kell, hogy bírjon vele," mondta Shirong szilárdan. „Ha egy róka ellopja az alakodat, általában ágynak esel lázzal. Ez… megkönnyíti számukra a dolgokat." Foglyát vizslatta. „Ha nem ismered el az én fennhatóságom-„ _és szellemek, miért nem működik_? „- csak egy személy van, aki ítélkezhet." Behúzva a láncokat lehajolt, és a vállára vette dühödt foglyát.

„Haramia! Eressz el de tüstént!"

„Még nem," somolygott Shirong. „Meglátogatjuk a királyt."

_Oma és Shu, köszönet, amiért az elveszett és az elfeledett megszállottjává tettetek_. Ismerte a rejtett alagutakat és Ba Sing Se rejtett útjait; nem olyan részletességgel, mint Mushi fura szövetséges csapata, nagyobb általánosságban, mint bármelyikük. A vállai lángolóan fájtak, de még azelőtt visszataláltak a menedék-barlangokba, hogy le kellett tennie a megláncolt rókát.

„Megállj! Ki jár ott?"

_Csak harminc lábbal jutottunk túl rajtuk_, gondolta Shirong szeszélyesen, néhány karikányi vassal orron koppintva pihenő foglyát. _Javulnak_. Nem mintha tényleg hibáztatni tudta volna How tábornok túlélő embereit, amiért nem vették őket észre. Szó szerint nem arra lettek kiképezve, hogy a Dai Li-vel szembenézzenek. És a katonák… nos, a katonáknak a Falon nem kellett ürügyekben gondolkodniuk. Fal, kövek, és Tűz Népe nyilvánvaló egyenruhákban. Semmi settenkedés.

_Nem csoda, hogy Azula hercegnő úgy ment rajtuk keresztül, mint egy forró kés a vajon_, gondolta Shirong. „Van nálam egy entitás, ami a Föld Király ítéletét szükségelteti."

„Egy _entitás_?" A két katona közül a magasabbik a szemeit forgatta. „Ti Dai Li-k komolyan sokat hisztek magatokról… majd mi átvesszük a rabot-„

„Nem rab! Hanem egy róka!" lángolt Jinhai. „És beteggé teszi Aput, és meg kell állítanunk!"

„Egy _róka_?" A katona elsomolyodott, figyelmen kívül hagyva idősebb társa sziszegő figyelmeztetéseit. „Nézd, kölyök, nem tudom mit keresel az _ő_ fajtájuk mellett, de a rókák csak- mmph!"

Végre társa szájára szorítva kezét, az idősebb őr rájuk meredt. „Mushu, használd a fejed valami másra is a sisakod felakasztásánál. Mikor egy Dai Li azt mondja neked, hogy valami nem mítosz, _akkor nem az_." A belső termek felé intett fejével. „Vigyétek, tűnjetek el innét, _nem akarom tudni_."

_Okos ember_, gondolta Shirong fanyarul, kivitelezve egy rövid meghajlást.

„Miért nem akarja tudni?" tűnődött Jinhai, ahogy továbblépdeltek.

_Nem egész olyan sivító, mint egy kíváncsi hatéves_, Shirong elsomolyodott, szeme sarkából elkapva az őr megrezzenését. „A legtöbb ember úgy hiszi, hogy ha távol marad a szellemektől, a szellemek is távol maradnak tőle."

„Oh." Jinhai a homlokát ráncolta. „Működik ez?"

„Csak amíg a szellemek úgy akarják."

Habogás tört ki mögöttük.

Felvidulva, Shirong teljes gőzzel haladt előre.

Az alagút felnyílt és kitágult, a mennyezet felszárnyalva, hogy legalább illúzióját adja annak, hogy nincsenek tonnányi kő alá szorulva. Víz folyt alakított vízvezetékekben a fal mentén, és egy enyhe fuvallat azt súgta Shirongnak, hogy valaki biztosította, hogy alagutakat nyissanak, hogy ez az ősi menedék lélegezhessen.

És ott voltak az emberek. Megdöbbentő számú ember.

_Csak néhány nap telt volna el?_

Még mindig elcsodálkozott Amaya hálózatának szélességén, amit egyenesen a Dai Li orra alatt futtatott. Persze, Tűz Népe menekültjei természetesen szűkszavúaknak tűntek, és mind ismerték a következményeit, ha elkapták őket… de akkor is. Évtizedekig rejtegette őket a Külső Gyűrűben. És nem hogy senki sem beszélt, úgy tűnt jó néhányuk ragaszkodott az éles eszéhez és zord elhatározottsághoz, ami Ba Sing Se-be hozta őket. Mint a Wen-ek, fogták a családjukat, összeszedtek meglepően széleskörű készleteket, és megléptek.

És nem egyedül jöttek. Ahogy ő és Jinhai beljebb vették útjukat, nem csak csendes menekült családi gyülekezeteket hagytak el, de aggodalmas szomszéd családokat, nem kevés pánikoló egyetemi hallgatót és professzort, és… hát, legalább három pár tinit, különféle bosszús családtagokkal keretezve, megpróbálva megmagyarázni meglepett fiúknak és barátnőknek, pontosan miért is volt szerettük első indíttatása az előbb menteni, utána magyarázni. Anélkül hogy említették volna kik – vagy _mik_ – is ők valójában.

_Nem említve ott, ahol hű katonáink hallhatják, legalábbis_, gondolta Shirong bánatosan. _Ez nem marad így soká. Szétszóródva a tanyasi földeken és a Külső Gyűrűben be tudtak olvadni. Összecsoportosulva? Még Kuei is észre fog venni valamit előbb-utóbb._

Hát, legalább egy kis bosszússág jó lesz figyelem elterelésnek.

_Ha megtalálom, mielőtt leszakad a hátam… hol van… ah_. Egy csomónyi őr. Egy zaklatott ifjú Bon ügynök. És egy Föld Király, aki kétkedve nézett egy kard-kovácsra, aki egy kalapács és egy darab jó vas szabados felhasználásával magyarázta a realitását annak, hogy a megszálló sereg magához ragadta a fegyvertárakat.

„A kovácsolás _időbe_ telik, felség," morogta a kovács, úgy lengetve vasat, mint egy fura szürke szálnyi könnyű bambuszt. „Időbe telik, szénbe, levegőbe – és ez nem a Tűz Népe. Mi kézzel kovácsolunk. Ez a _törvény_. Nincsenek kohóink, hogy acélt öntsünk. Mit gondol azoknak a fattyaknak odafenn miért lándzsáik vannak, nem kardjaik? Nem önthet csak úgy kardot formába! De lándzsahegyeket? Nyílhegyeket? _Tonnaszám_. Amíg a falak tartották őket, bírtuk az iramot, de most-„ A férfi félbeszakította magát, burkolt láncokra meredve.

„Felség." Shirong a földre dobta a rókát, láncostul mindenestül. „Döntésre van szükségem."

Kuei pislogott. „Tingzhe Wen felett?"

„Ez nem Apu!" kiáltotta Jinhai. „Hagyd abba a bántását, _most_-!"

Shirong egy kezével felkapta a fiút, mielőtt az befejezhette volna azt az éles mozdulatot, érezve a hő áramlását még a ruháin keresztül is. De szikrák sehol, hála a szellemeknek. „Nem Wen professzor az felség. Hanem egy róka."

„Egy tudás-szellem?" Bon nyelt egyet, és biztosította, hogy a Föld Király és a láncok közé álljon, szemlátomást kutatva agyában a megfelelő procedúra után. „Miért nem kényszerítetted ki ebből az alakból?"

„Megpróbáltam. Nem működött." És megvolt benne a leghalványabb gyanú, hogy miért, mégis… az nem lehetett. Hű Dai Li volt. Az volt. „De az idomításom még mindig gyenge, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok éppenséggel figyelemre méltó erő a szellemekkel szemben." Shirong Kuei-re tekintett. „De Ön az."

„Én?" kérdezte Kuei halványan, szemei elkerekedve a szemüvegek mögött.

„Önt erre képezték, felség," mondta Shirong szilárdan. „Ön a Ba Sing Se-i szellemek őrzője, mind az embereié, és magáé a városé. És ez a szellem-„ a rókára meredt, nem tetszve neki, ahogy az visszavicsorgott, „- ott járt ahová nem volt hivatalos, és kárt okozott egyik hű alattvalójában."

Ahogy remélte, a formális mondatok megmerevítették a király vállait, és Kuei rövid, uralkodói biccentést küldött felé. A Föld Király a rókára ráncolta szemöldökét, szemei sötéten a bosszússágtól. „Vedd vissza a kárt mit Tingzhe Wen-en okoztál, és magyarázd meg magad!"

_Poof._

Shirong vetődött és elcsípte a tekercset, mielőtt még a róka fogai összefonódhattak volna rajta. Körülöttük kapkodó lélegzeteket hallott és legalább egy sikolyt, ahogy egy homokos-vörös róka tekergett a láncokban, amik embert látszottak tartani.

„Oh," szólt Kuei haloványan. „Oh, te j-… mi az a tekercs?"

„Egy levél," felelte Shirong, meglepetten; kitekerve eléggé hogy elolvassa a köszöntést. „Egy régi darab. Valakinek, aki… Ba Sing Se-be látogatott." _Te jó ég bizony_.

„Valakinek?" kérdezett rá Kuei nyomatékosan.

„Egy Tűz Népe nemesnek," ismerte be Shirong, elidőzve annál az elegáns, éles precizitáson a megszólításban, mielőtt kijjebb tekerte volna, hogy átfusson a tartalmán. „Majdnem fél évszázaddal ezelőtt, ezek alapján a dátumok alapján. Jobb időkben…."

_-Klánod otthon kíván látni téged, Atyám. Látnod kéne Ursát, ahogy felhúzza magát hogy megpróbálja első lépéseit; olyan hevesen koncentrál! Jó is, hogy közülünk senki nem idomít ilyen korán, különben már minden rongyszőnyeget felgyújtott volna. És tudod milyen Shidan, mikor a fiókák kezdenek _két_ lábon járni; pánikos, mint egy oroszlán-kutya, aki macska-bagoly fiókát nevelt! Igen, _még mindig_ ilyen, minden gyerekünk után…._

Shirong megtorpant. Ujjával visszaszaladt a tekercs tetejére, hogy egészen biztos legyen a nevekben.

Kuzon. Kotone. Shidan. Ursa. Byakko.

„Jinhai," szólt Shirong, azon át, ami nagy süvöltésnek tűnt a fülében, „fogd ezt. Tartsd biztonságban."

Tágra nyílt szemmel, a fiú szorosan magához ölelte a tekercset. „Fontos?"

„Nagyon fontos," mondta Shirong egyenletesen. Jó ok volt rá, hogy nem paszírozta zselévé a rókát két sziklafallal. Biztos volt benne, hogy volt. Csak épp nem emlékezett rá mi. „Lee-é."

A róka vicsorgott.

„Úgy tűnik _valaki_ akarja," szólt Kuei nyíltan. „Úgyhogy attól tartok gazdád kérését el kell utasítani." Őrei megdöbbenésén a Föld Király sóhajtott. „És _most_ mit?"

„Egyikünk sem értheti, felség," vont vállat Bon, megpróbálva nemtörődömnek tűnni. „Mind tudjuk, hogy az Ön dinasztiája áll köztünk és a szellemek közt. Csak általában nem _látjuk_."

„…Oh." Kuei nagyot nyelt. „Nos. Ez lehet tévedés. Azt mondta a gazdájának joga van nem kívánt tudásra-„

„Hazudik," szólt Shirong nyersen. _Ha a meglévő tekercseink helyesek; Oma és Shu, adjátok, hogy azok legyenek!_ „Wan Shi Tong a tudás gyűjtője. Elveszi ahogy csak teheti. De ő szellem, ez pedig emberi tudás. Nincs joga rá, hacsak valaki nem adta el."

A róka rávicsorított és ugatott.

„Ez az Avatár barátjáé," mondta Kuei, gondterhelten, „és az Avatár barátja lopott a gazdájától. Azt állítja ez csak kompenzáció?" Kuei feltolta szemüvegét. „Ez fair-nek tűnik…."

A róka beleremegett az előre örülő várakozásba.

„Akkor ez is hazugság," mondta Shirong fanyarul. „Wan Shi Tong sokminden, de a fair nem tartozik közé." Magát Jinhai és a fehér fogak bármilyen villanása közt tartotta. „Lee lopott Wan Shi Tong-tól?"

Mormogás.

„Egy Vízi Törzsi ember lopott, és a Vízi Törzsnek fizetnie kell," mondta Kuei kétkedően.

„Lee az Északi Víz Törzséből, és néhányak szerint a Ködös Mocsárból, lopott Wan Shi Tong-tól?" kérdezte Shirong, hangja azzal az irtózatos pontossággal élezve, amit két évtizednyi szellemen köszörült.

„Lee igazából nem Vízi Törzsi," szólt Kuei komoran. „Ezt te is tudod."

„De igen, az," felelte Shirong. „Nem számít hol született, Felség. Amaya rokonának állítja. A _Törzsébe tartozik_." Az ügynök nem állhatta meg kuncogás nélkül, a harag fogása meglazulva kissé. „Amitől a főnök és a vízidomárok fele gutaütést kapna. Úgyhogy jobb is, ha nem tudják. Egyenlőre." Óh, hogy ha jég-légy lehetne _azon_ a havas falon."

De újra képes volt gondolkodni, így felfoghatta, hogy a róka hangsúlyozottan hallgatott. „Szóval nem Lee volt," Shirong bólintott magának. Zuko herceg ugyanolyan irtózatos tisztelettel viseltetett a szellemek iránt, mint bármely harci sebhelyes Dai Li. Nem tett volna keresztbe a Nagy Bagolynak akaratlagosan. Sőt, mindazok közül, akiket Shirong az Avatár körül látott, csak egyvalaki lehetett elég vakmerő, hogy ilyen öngyilkos dologra hajlandó legyen…. „Sokka volt az, ugye?"

Csend. Halk morgás.

„Azt állítja," szólt Kuei kétkedőn, „hogy az Avatár _tartozik_ Neki Aki Tíz Ezer Dolgot Tud."

„Akkor az Avatár bőrén hajtsa be," felelte Shirong sötéten.

Valaki fulladozott. „_Ezt_ akarod mondani Wan Shi Tong-nak?"

„Nem neki mondom, Az egyik szolgájának mondom," Shirong vállat vont. „És a Föld Királynak, aki tiszteletnek örvend az egész Föld Királyságban, beleértve a Si Wong sivatagot is, minden joga megvan, hogy ilyen egyenes legyen olyasvalakihez, aki kárt tett egyik alattvalójában. Ami Tingzhe Wen professzorral egyértelműen megtörtént." Szűk szemekkel szemlélte a rókát. „Ha a professzor a felszínen lett volna, közel a megszálló csapatokhoz, mikor felvetted az alakját, nem pedig a föld alatt, az a láz az életét kockáztatta volna."

A róka egy cseppet sem tűnt bűnbánónak.

Bármit is hallott Kuei, megdermesztette a vállait, és egyenesen a megláncolt pofához lépdelt. „Hogy merészeled egy alattvalómat felelősségre vonni egy kívülálló tettei miatt? Csak azért mert ő is segíteni akart az Avatárnak?"

Most először, a róka nyugtalannak tűnt.

„A világ már száz éve ki van billenve az egyensúlyából! Kötelessége minden igaz polgárnak – nem, minden embernek! – megpróbálnia visszaállítania ezt az egyensúlyt. _És_ minden szellemnek!" Kuei kezei gyakorlatlan öklökbe szorultak. „És te egy kicsinyes bosszút hajszolnál egy ellen azok közül, aki megpróbálná befejezni ezt a háborút?"

A róka felnyöszörgött.

„Úgy vélem a gazdád elfelejtette kinek a kötetei járultak hozzá a könyvtárához," jelentette ki Kuei, szemei kemények, mint a kova. „Teszünk róla, hogy _eszébe jusson_."

Szinte akarata ellenére, Shirong azt találta, hogy hátrál egy lépést. Érzett valamit a levegőben, a talajban; mint egy földcsuszamlás, pillanatokkal a megtörténte előtt….

„Úgy találjuk, hogy te és gazdád, Wan Shi Tong megvetéssel viseltettetek irántunk, és népünk iránt! Úgy találjuk, hogy kárt okoztatok nekünk; akaratlagosan, kicsinyesen és kétségbeesésünk teljes tudatában, ellenségtől szorongatva! Úgy találjuk, hogy félrevetettétek a civilizált lények erényeit. Így meghozzuk ítéletünk!"

A róka reszketett láncaiban, tág és vad szemekkel. Shirong visszatartotta lélegzetét. Úgy tartották, a Föld Király vonala ősi sámánoktól származott, de szellemek….

„Te, a gazdád, és minden szolgája ezennel száműzettek földjeinkről," jelentette ki Kuei. „Gazdád kérvényt nyújthat be Omához és Shuhoz. Ha ők úgy találnák büntetése elég, felülbíráljuk ítéletünket. Azon napig – _távozzatok_!"

Láncok hullottak üres levegőn át, kövön csörömpölve.

„Oh…" Kuei megingott.

„Felség." Shirong elhagyta láncait, hogy megtámassza a sápadt fiatalembert uralkodói ruhákban. „Ez… le vagyok nyűgözve."

„Nem tudtam, hogy képes vagyok erre," szólt Kuei reszketegen. Pislogott, és keresztülnézett a csarnokon. „M-mi a _csuda_…."

Hitetlenkedve, Shirong hagyta magának támaszkodni Kuei-t. Nem csak az őrök, és Bon; mindenki akit térdelni várt, adva hogy a király ítéletet hirdetett. Nem; százak voltak – szellemek, több mint ezren! – meghajtott fejjel, fűszál a Föld Király parancsának szélrohama előtt.

Fű… és a hatalmas hegyi fenyők, gondolta Shirong, látva Amaya minden gondos tervét egy szempillantás alatt dugába dőlni. Mert minden Föld Királysági lélek leborult, de minden _Tűz Népe_ menekült….

_Tisztelet egy nagyúrnak, ki nem a sajátod_, olvasta Shirong azokban a meghajtott térdekben. _Oh. A francba._

Lehulló állal, Kuei megfordult, hogy rámeredjen.

Shirong megköszörülte a torkát. „Meg tudjuk magyarázni."

Kuei felvonta szemöldökét. Ellépett, a térdet hajtó kard-kovács felé. „Ki vagy te?"

A kovács lehajtotta fejét. „Pei-nek hívnak, felség."

„Nem azt kérdeztem minek hívnak."

A kovács kinyitotta a száját… és lassan, becsukta. „Maeda," mondta halkan. „Maedának születtem, Hinokawából."

Kuei Shirong felé perdült, szemlátomást megrázkódtatva. „És te _meg tudod_ ezt _magyarázni_?"

„Azt soha nem mondtam, hogy tetszeni fog," felelte Shirong fanyarul. „Felség-„

„_Apu!"_

Shirongnak mosolyognia kellett, ahogy Jinhai egy kisebb tűzgolyó erejével csapódott apjába. És igen, ott volt Amaya komoly képpel, és Meixiang besuhanva, hogy elkapja kisfiát….

Szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Kuei végre _látja_ Meixiangot. És elsápad.

_Nem. Még mindig helyre tudom hozni ezt._ „Felség," szólt Shirong lobbanékonyan, emlékezve királyának hosszú óráira a palota könyvtárban, „emlékszik az oroszlán-kutya és a tücsök-egér meséjére?"

Kuei pislogott, és lassan bólintott. „Miért kíméljelek meg, téged, ki zsákmányom vagy?" szólt halkan. „Hogy tudna egy olyan csöpp dolog, mint te, valaha is kisegíteni engem szükségem óráján?"

„Ba Sing Se a Tűz Népe nagy hálójában van," jelentette ki Shirong. „Ezek az emberek, mindük, azért vannak itt, mert megszöktek abból a seregből. Bízzon bennük. Segíteni fognak."

„Te megbízol bennük," mondta Kuei elgondolkozva.

„Személyes okaim vannak," ismerte be Shirong, megpróbálva lecsillapítani hirtelen zakatoló szívét. „Lee megmentette az életemet. Nem csak egyszer." _Oh, szellemek_, tudja.

Nem. Kuei nem tudhatta. A paranoia lehet, hogy a Dai Li munkaleírás része volt, de a Föld Király semmiképp sem tudhatta, hogy ő tűzidomár.

_Remélem._

Szellemek, de fáradt volt. És csak… felzaklatott, oly módokon, amik egyre ijesztőbben ismerősebbekké váltak. Nem mintha fogalma lett volna mit kezdjen velük.

_Amaya. Beszélnem kell Amayával._

Első a kötelesség. Csak utána a szíve. „Felség," szólt Shirong formálisan, „ha megfelel óhajának, hogy hívassa jelenlegi katonai tanácsadóit, jelentést kívánnék tenni."

* * *

Tingzhe lesétált a durva családi szoba hosszán, amit Jiával alakítottak, privát családi szállást építve a többi földidomított körülkerítések sokasága közé. Hála a szellemeknek Amaya velük maradt, hogy „tanítsa" Jinhait. Senki nem kérdőjelezte meg, hogy egy gyógyítónak szüksége van magántérre a pácienseihez, és ki hibáztathatta volna a Wen-eket, hogy saját szállásukat az övével alakították?

_Mikor igazából nekünk van szükségünk magántérre_, gondolta Tingzhe fanyarul, végignézve családján. Jinhai egy párnán szundított, egy fazéknyi víz elhagyatva hűlni egy kőasztalon. Suyin – és meglepően, Jia – az egyik könyvbe dugta a fejét, amit az egyetemről csempésztek le, elveszve egy nagy csatában a _waegu_ ellen a Nyugati Tavon. Min… hiányzott, de legalább hír jött le róla, hogy jól van. És Meixiang… nos, Meixiang kiemelkedően illendőnek tűnt, egy fuvallatnyi füstölőt lengetve a családi táblák felett rögtönzött oltár alkóvjukban. Ijesztően illendő, figyelembe véve mit javasolt.

_Az illendőség az egyedüli pajzsunk, ami maradt_, gondolta Tingzhe józanul. _Fogalmam sincs, hogy az itteni Tűz Népe mit tenne egy fiatal tűzidomárral. Nem hogy a saját népem! És figyelembe véve Shirongot…. _„Biztos vagy benne, hogy eljön?"

Elrendezve a három csészét az apró oltáron, Meixiang bólintott. „Eljön legalább Amayáért. Láttad hogy nézett ki." Egyenletes pillantással vizslatta. „Szerelmem. Meg akarod ezt tenni?"

„Jó érveket hoztál fel, hogy szükséges," felelte Tingzhe egyszerűen. „Jó ember, és segítségre van szüksége."

„De nem kell, hogy a mi segítségünk legyen," mondta Meixiang józanul. „Előbb-utóbb rájönnek, hogy tűzidomár. Egy másik család ezt sokkal… hagyományosabban is megtehetné. Neked nem kéne…."

„Nem áll szándékomban ezt azért tenni, mert _muszáj_," jelentette ki Tingzhe. „Azért teszem ezt, mert jó ember, mindenek ellenére is. És sokkal rosszabb lennék, ha elutasítanám." Átszelte a szobát, kezeibe véve az övéit. „És mert te a feleségem vagy, és azt szeretném, ha a gyerekeink a _mieink_ lennének. Nem szétszakadva kettő közt. Nem rejtőzködve." Mosolygott. „Legalábbis, nem előlünk."

Meixiang visszamosolygott, és felnyújtotta kezét neki-

„Ne nézd!" suttogta Jia.

„Nem nézem!" tiltakozott Suyin. „Jia!"

Még mindig összefont karokkal, Tingzhe csatlakozott kedvese bús nevetéséhez. „Ennél a gondolatnál maradjunk?" mormolta Meixiang.

„Felteszem muszáj." A fejét csóválva, Tingzhe a bosszús hangok felé fordult… vagyis, egy megemelt hang felé, és egy, ami megpróbálta elsimítani azt, ami nem akart elsimulni.

„-Nézd, csak – csinálj valamit, hogy elcsendesedjen egy darabig!" Shirong hangja közeledett függöny és emelt szikla-paravánok felé, amik pillanatnyilag bejárati ajtóként és hall-ként szolgáltak. „A dolgomat kell végeznem, hadban állunk-„

„És ha egyszerű Dai Li lennél Long Feng szolgálatában, talán megadnám neked pontosan azt, amit kérsz," felelte Amaya csípősen. „De nem vagy. És nem hadban állunk, rejtőzködünk. Ami azt jelenti, hogy megtehetem és meg is teszem a szükséges lépéseket annak érdekében, hogy rendesen meggyógyulj. Tui és La – az egy róka volt! Mi van, ha egy lélegzettel lassabb lettél volna? Mi van, ha nincs egyedül? _Befelé_!"

„Azt szeretném tudni hogy talált meg egyáltalán az a róka," szólt Tingzhe szárazon, ahogy a szemöldökráncoló ügynök befordult az utolsó paravánnál. „Nagyon nagy város az odafenn. Mik az esélyei?"

„Jobbak az átlagnál," ismerte be az ügynök, ahogy Amaya követte befelé. „Lee meggyógyított engem. És minden idomítás nyomot hagy, amit a szellemek elolvashatnak."

„Amit nem mond, az, hogy attól, amitől Lee meggyógyította, _izzik_," szólt Amaya egyszerűen. „Ha az a róka bármi Lee-vel kapcsolatosat keresett, nem téveszthette el. Jinhai az egyetlen másik személy, aki talán ugyanolyan erősen vonzotta volna." Szigorú pillantást vetett Shirongra. „Úgyhogy ha te nem viselsz rendesen gondot magadra, legalább rá gondolj."

Az álomban motyogó kisfiúra pillantva Shirong mély levegőt vett. Kezeibe takarta arcát, és hagyta elszállni a sóhajt. „Bocsássatok meg. Én csak – ez – szellemek, hogy bírják ezt? Úgy érzem magam, mintha mindjárt kiugranák a bőrömből-„ félbeszakította magát.

„Vagy felgyújtanál valamit?" fejezte be Meixiang. „Ülj le. Lélegezz. Biztonságban vagy."

„Soha senki nincs biztonságban," motyogta Shirong. De leült.

Suyin nyelt egyet, Jiának hagyva a könyvet. „Lee azt mondta a temperamentuma az _ő_ problémája."

„Az," bólintott Meixiang. „Lee-nek sárkány-dühe van. Hogy mit harcolhat minden nap, hogy kordában tartsa, elképzelni sem tudom. De minden tűzidomár heves. Olyasvalaki számára, aki szilárdan nőtt fel, mint a szikla, képzelem, hogy ez meglehetős sokkoló."

Shirong fojtottan felkacagott. „Így is mondhatjuk." Kihúzva magát, kicsit hátradőlt a kőpadon. „Szóval Lee hogyan küzdi le az övét?"

„Meditál," válaszolta Tingzhe. És várta a robbanást.

„_Meditál_?" ismételte Shirong hitetlenkedve. „Azt mondta a legtöbb tűzidomár ezt teszi, de… Ugyanarról a fiatalemberről beszélünk? Lee-ről? Aki vicsorog a Dai Li-ra, csúnyán néz a Föld Királyra egy medve miatt, _direkt_ egy haima-jiao hatótávjába ugrik? És azt akarjátok elhitetni velem, hogy _ő_ meditál? Mikor egy szellem, _nem_ próbálja megenni?"

„Gondolj bele milyen lenne ha nem tenné," mondta Amaya fanyarul.

Shirong megtorpant. Elsápadt. Kicsit megborzongott, és végignézett rajtuk. „Lee meditál."

„Hallanod kéne ahogy Jinhai nyavalyog miatta," somolygott Jia. „Lee nem tanít neki semmit, hacsak nem mutatja meg előtte, hogy tud lélegezni." Anyja pillantására lekapta a fejét. „De hát azt csinálja! 'Nekem rossz szokásaim vannak, neked jóknak kell lenni'. Lee _semmit_ sem hagy megúszni neki."

„Ami nem mindig a legjobb útja a tanulásnak," tűnődött Tingzhe. „De még nem tartunk ott, hogy megengedhetnénk hogy Jinhai hibázzon." Az ügynököt méregette. „Megmutathatom a rendes formát. Lee roppant erősködött, hogy tudjam, arra az esetre, ha… valami balul ütne ki."

Vonakodva, Shirong bólintott. Amayára pillantott. „De nem csak a temperamentum az. Ha csak a dühösség lenne az, nem kérnék segítséget. Ez- szellemek, már nem is ismerem magam többé. A szívem mozdul, és a fejem igyekszik behozni, én _nem_ vagyok ilyen, én-„ levegőt vett. „Tudtam, mikor megláttam, pontosan miért térdelt úgy a rejtett népetek. _Tudtam_. Pedig én soha…." A kezei remegtek, ökölbe szorulva ölében. „Kuei… nem az _enyém_. Két évtizedet szolgáltam a Dai Li-t, és nem érzem azt, hogy ő… hogy tehettem ezt?"

„A hűség nem logika," szólt Meixiang gyengéden. „Olyan, mint a szeretet. Megválaszthatod kivel hozod kapcsolatba magad. Távol tarthatsz embereket, elég ideig, hogy tudd méltók-e egy közelibb pillantásra. Eldöntheted mit teszel, mikor érzed azt a vonzást egy másik tüze iránt." Férjére mosolygott. „De néha találkozol valakivel, és látod mindazon erények megtestesülését, amiknek szentként megtartására tiszteletére neveltek. És _tudod_."

Tingzhe visszanézett rá, és hőn remélte, hogy nem pirul, mint egy iskolásfiú. Sokkal fiatalabb tudós volt, mikor először találkozott a gyönyörű fiatal menekülttel, akinek kalligráfiája tiszta volt, érthető és elég gyors, hogy elnyerje számára a könyvtári írnoki állást. Fiatalabb, de nem fiatalember, és fájdalmasan tisztában volt vele, hogy hány tehetős diák illegette magát pávaként, hogy magukra vonják Meixiang pillantását. És azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ő egy tanár az egyetemen, és soha, de soha nem lenne illendő még a látszata sem hogy nyomást gyakoroljon egy ifjú hölgyre, aki szintén azon intézményt szolgálta….

Az első közvetítő levél olyan volt, mint hajnal a napfordulón.

„A tisztán gyakorlati oldalon," szólt Amaya halkan, „Lee egy nagyon erős tűzidomár. És ott volt mikor szükséged volt rá." Szünetet tartott. „És mikor gyógyítalak… érzem hogy árva vagy. Vagy meghaltak, vagy távol maradtak. Nem maradt senki aki törődne mi történik veled."

„A háború elvette a családom nagy részét," mondta Shirong keserűen. „És hogy a közelébe menjek a maradékoknak, az én szerencsémmel? Olyan kegyetlen nem vagyok. Mi köze van ennek mindenhez?"

„Klánokra van szükségünk," magyarázta Meixiang. „Borzasztó dolog klán nélkül lenni. Egy nagyúrhoz való hűség segít, de család nélkül? Egyedül vagyunk. Fenyegetve vagyunk. _Félünk_." Egyenletes nézéssel szemlélte. „És mikor félsz _és_ dühös vagy… Shirong, hadd segítsünk."

„Segíteni?" kérdezte az ügynök óvatosan.

„Megbeszélték velem," bólintott Amaya. „Mint szellem-sebek gyógyítójaként a véleményem az -hogy nem árthat. És úgy gondolom segíthet."

„Hogy mi segíthet?" kérdezte Shirong még óvatosabban.

„Anyu és Apu örökbe akarnak fogadni," bökte ki Suyin.

Shirong pislogott.

„Már amúgy is itt élsz," szólt Jia nyersen. „Tűzidomár vagy, és Jinhai is tűzidomár – sokkal könnyebb elrejteni hogy furcsák vagyunk, ha együtt vagyunk furcsák."

„Jia," Meixiang sóhajtott.

„De hát igaz," mondta Jia védekezően. „Gondolj Minre, Anyu! Próbál olyan lenni, mint a többi srác, de _nem_ olyan. És nem tudom, hogy ez te vagy, Apu, vagy mindkettőtök. Tudjátok hány másik apa tanítja a lányát földet idomítani? _Nem_ sok. A legtöbb Min korú fiú? Csapdába tudnak ejteni egy lányt, és ezt _tudják_ is. Úgyhogy soha, de soha nem megyünk fiúkkal egyedül. Min _udvarias_. Lehet, hogy most úgy gondolja, hogy ez rossz dolog, de hogyha képes megtartani a fejét még egy kicsit tovább? Az okos lányok döngetni fogják Apu ajtaját kerítőkkel és közvetítőkkel. Ha a szüleik elég okosak, hogy engedik őket."

Shirong felkuncogott. „Lehet, hogy már elkéstek."

Tingzhe egy kifejezéstelen arcú lányra gondolt bántott arany szemekkel, és megcsóválta a fejét. _Apja fia, mint mondják_.

Nos. Ha ez igaz, akkor Meixiang javaslatának még több előnye van, mint gondolta. „Szemlátomást ez ösztön és érzelem dolga, ahogy éber gondolaté is," jelentette ki Tingzhe. „A tűzidomároknak klánra van szükségük; te és Jinhai tűzidomárok vagytok, és neked nincs családod. Meixiang azt javasolta alapítsunk klánt, mindkettőtök érdekében." Fanyar, szomorú mosolyt vetett az ügynökre. „Ugye nem bánod, ha az öcsénk leszel? Én elvesztettem az enyémet a Falon évekkel ezelőtt, Meixiang pedig elvesztett… mindenkit. Ismeri a fájdalmad."

„Klánt alapítani," ismételte meg Shirong döbbenten. „Lehetséges ez?"

„Háború szülöttei vagyunk, ahogy a tűzé is," szólt Meixiang józanul. „Minden művelt nőt megtanítanak erre a rituáléra. Arra az esetre, ha nincsenek túlélők, se neked sem a szeretted népe közül és mindennek újra kell kezdődnie." Felemelte állát. „Bár én kiegészítem egy kicsit. Férjem föld. Mi föld és tűz leszünk. Egy gyermekem se érezze soha, hogy nincs hova menniük." Kacsintott. „Ígérem, csak egy picit fog fájni."

Shirong ránézett, és a borra, és a tiszta pengére selyembe csavartan a csészék mellett. „Meddig fog ez tartani?"

„Egyáltalán nem sokáig. Vészhelyzetekre szánták." Felállva, Meixiang kinyújtotta kezét.

Shirong fontolgatta őket még egy hosszú pillanatig. Bólintott, és átszelte a szobát hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk az oltárnál.

_A várakozás csak rosszabbá teszi_, gondolta Tingzhe bánatosan, felszisszenve, ahogy Meixiang megbökte az ujját, hagyva három cseppet sózott boros csészéjébe hullani. Shirong, aztán ő maga, aztán felvette sorban mindegyik csészét öntve és meglötykölve és öntve egymás közt, míg egyikük sem tudta melyik csésze hol kezdte, és a szőlő gazdag nyári illata elnehezítette a levegőt. Az imát már megírták, két precíz másolat Meixiang finom keze által; egy a családnak megtartani Oma, Shu és Guanyin számára, a másik felgyújtani Agninak egy darab gyufa érintésével.

Hamu pergett csészéikbe, és Meixiang megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Mindegyiküknek csészét nyújtott, és magasra emelte sajátját. „Fivérem, férjem – a Wen-re!"

„A Wen-re!" visszhangozta Tingzhe, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni annak a marcangoló érzését, hogy épp lelép egy szikláról. Ez a feleségéért volt, a gyerekeiért, és egy jó emberért, aki kezdett barátja lenni. Bizonyára semmi ok nem volt a-

Vér és bor és só, és a világ rázúdult.

„…Tingzhe?" Meixiang hangja, egy lélegzetnyire a pániktól. „Oh Agni, soha nem bocsátom meg magamnak, hogyha-„

„Au," nyögte ki a professzor nagyon precízen. Rápislogott az őt körbevevő arcok gyűrűjére. „Mi a földet keresek én a padlón?"

„Mind ittatok, éreztem valamit, aztán…." Felemelve víz-kesztyűs kezét a fejéről, Amaya a homlokát ráncolta. „Hogy érzed magad?"

Hagyva Meixiangot hogy talpra segítse, Tingzhe fontolóra vette. Ismerte ezt az érzést. A földidomításból. Nyomás érzése, hogy támaszkodnak rá… és mégis, ezzel a legfurább erő érzete érkezett. Támasz. Kapcsolat. „Mint a zárókő egy ívben." Belélegezve ezt az erőt, kitárta karjait a családja felé.

Gyerekek rohanták meg, és Tingzhe egésznek érezte magát.

_Min nincs itt_. Kilélegzett. _De megtaláljuk_.

Kinyitotta szemeit egy kéz érintésére, meleg, mint Jinhai-é, de sokkal nagyobb. „Üdv itthon."

Családba gabalyodva, Shirong teljesen kábultnak tűnt. „Én… a _köszönöm_ semmiképp sem elég."

„Klánban vagy," mondta Meixiang gyengéden. „Köztünk mindig szívesen látott vagy." Nyelt egyet. „Oh Agni, de hiányzott ez."

„A fejem olyan bizsergőnek érződik," mondta Jia reszketegen.

„Majd hozzászoksz."

„Olyasmi, mintha itt lenne Lee," mondta Suyin elgondolkozva.

„Igen," bólintott Meixiang. „Egy klán biztosítja a hűségedet. Mint egy jó nagyúr. Megvédjük egymást. Így nem félünk, hogy hűségünket egy arra érdemtelen ragadja el; mert klánunk figyel a veszélyre mikor elbotlunk, és harcol, mikor mi már nem tudunk küzdeni." Lepillantott a derekába csimpaszkodó álmos kisfiúra. „Jinhai?"

„Szóval, ha Shirong bácsi már jobban van," ásított, „akkor most már aludhatunk?"

„Kitűnő ötlet," értett egyet Tingzhe.

Bár ennél kissé bonyolultabb volt a dolog. Ott volt egy letakarítandó oltár, elrendeznivaló és ágyba dugnivaló gyerekek, egy még mindig döbbent ügynököt is el kellett rendezni….

És egy vízidomárt elkapni egy gyors suttogásra, mielőtt az saját ágyát felkereste volna. „Azt hittem azt mondtad figyelembe vetted mi történhet!" sziszegte Tingzhe, halkan tartva hangját.

„Úgy is tettem. Legalábbis, amit Agni közbenjárásából láttam," felelte Amaya kereken. „Nem gondoltam, hogy más szellemek is ugyanolyan együtt érzőek lesznek."

„Mi?"

Amaya fanyarul elmosolyodott, eldúdolva néhányat a legragadósabb, legbosszantóbban frusztrálóbb dalok közül, ami valaha is Tingzhe fejében ragadt.

_Két szerető, tiltva egymástól. Háború osztja meg népük…._

* * *

_Hideg padló_, érzékelte Min Wen pislogva. _Várjunk, nem kéne a padlón lennem, kémszolgálaton voltam a fogadó teremben, figyelve a Tűz Hercegnőt_-

Embertelenül tág szürke szemek pislogtak rá. Kuncogtak, elég közel, hogy meleg leheletet érezzen az orrán.

„Gaah!"

Ty Lee átrugaszkodott kezeiről a lábaira, még mindig vigyorogva, míg olyan messzi kúszott, amennyire a falban levő rejtett bemélyedés engedte, megpróbálva lecsillapítani zakatoló szívét. „Oh jó, jól vagy!" tetőtől talpig végigmérte és - lehetetlen mód – még derültebb lett. „Jobban mint a jól! Ez remek!"

„Geh?" nyögte ki Min, megpróbálva kikecmeregni egy őrülten hajlékony ölelésből.

Ty Lee elengedte, mosolyát hold-fényűre tompítva a vakítóról. „Az aurád. Annyival fényesebb! Bárhová is ment a családod, biztos jól kell legyenek."

„Honnan tudnád, hogy a családom j-„ A szavak elhaltak Min ajkain.

_A családom jól van._

Nem csak szavak. Biztos volt benne. Valahogy.

_Jól vannak, és hiányzom nekik."_

Szilárd talaj a lába alatt. Meleg tűzhely. Otthon.

Min felállt, idegelve magát. Ty Lee az ellenség volt, még ha Mai barát is volt. De akkor is…. „Tudod az előbb mi történt?"

„Persze," felelte Ty Lee élénken. „Épp most jöttem rá Azula miért nem tud behúzni téged meg Quan-t. Ez _piszkálta_."

_Erk_. Min szárazon nyelt egyet. _Oh, ez nem jó, ez nagyon nem jó-_

„Vicces. És egy kicsit szomorú." Ty Lee megcsóválta a fejét. „Zuko bejött párszor a palotába, igaz? És ti mindketten találkoztatok vele."

„Quan ügynök már elmondta a hercegnőnek, hogy nem tudtuk kicsoda," mondta Min óvatosan.

„Óh, nem _tudtátok_ tudtátok," bólintott Ty Lee. „De _tudtátok_." Rózsaszín fodrokat ütögetett meg a szíve fölött. „Ezért szomorú. Tudod, már halott."

Nem hallhatta azt, amit gondolt, hogy hallott. _Nem_ tehette. „…Mi?"

„Azula útjába került. Az Avatár barátainak segített helyette. A Tűz Úr parancsai ellenében." Vállat vont, folyékony mozdulat. „Zuko tűzidomár. Nem olyan, mint Mai, aki jobban lehet. Halott."

Min a vidám szürke szemekbe nézett és fagyot érzett. „És téged nem érdekel."

„Azt mondtam szomorú." Egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemeit. „De Azula útjába állt. Ez történik."

Egy pillanatra Min megpróbálta elképzelni. Megpróbálta elképzelni milyen lehetett húgnak olyasvalaki, aki… dolgokat történtetett meg.

„Megpróbálta gyorssá tenni," folytatta Ty Lee. De azt hiszem felszedte Iroh tábornok trükkjét…. Sajnálom őt. Lu Ten itt halt meg, és most végig kellett néznie, ahogy Zuko-val történik, és az árulók halála _borzasztó_. Szegény Iroh tábornok."

Nem volt hely elmenekülni. Akkor is elhátrált, vágyva, hogy kiidomíthassa magát a maradás helyett.

_Parancsaim vannak. Quan ügynök számít rám, hogy segítsek figyelni Azulát. _Muszáj_._

És ott volt Quan. Mai-jal a háta mögött közelített Azulához, ahogy az a királyi trónon ült, villogó arany szemekkel a Föld zöld ruhája felett. Meghajolt, mereven, alig pillantva hallgatag őrökre. „Hívatott, felség?"

„Még mindig itt vagy," mélázott Azula. „El kell tűnődnöm. Ez vajon bátorság? Vagy ostobaság?"

„Tekintetbe veheti a gyakorlatiasságot," felelte Quan egyenletesen. „Ön rendelkezik a Dai Li-vel. Hová futhatnék, ahol nem találna rám?"

„Minő véletlen egybeesés," szólt Azula selymesen. „Én is pont ugyanezen tűnődtem."

Még kő által rejtve is, Min megborzongott.

„Ba Sing Se igazán csodálatos város," tűnődött Azula. „Alant és felett. Tudtad, hogy kikérdeztem a Dai Li-t és egyikük sem jött ugyanazzal a térképpel?" Tekintete kiélesedett. „Hol van Shirong ügynök?"

„Nem tudom," felelte Quan egyenletesen.

„És itt az érdekes része," mondta Azula elgondolkozva. „Hiszek neked. Nem tudod hol van. _Senki_ sem tudja hol van. Szóval mondd meg nekem. Egy szervezetben, ami egy ember akaratának engedelmeskedett, ahol _minden_ Dai Li társsal dolgozik, miért nem tudja senki hova mehetett ez az egy ember?"

Quan lassan kifújta lélegzetét. „Felség. Shirong nem dolgozott társsal, már évek óta. Neki… rossz a szerencséje. Biztonságosabb távol tartani magát az embernek."

Azula szemei összeszűkültek. „Az idomárok maguk teremtik a szerencséjüket, Quan ügynök."

„Talán a tűzidomárok igen," felelte Quan egyenletesen. „Mi nem vagyunk olyan ügyesek."

„Lehet igazad van," szólt Azula nemtörődömül. „Ez biztos megmagyarázná a fivéremet. És jókora érdekemben áll megmagyarázni a fivéremet, Quan ügynök. Lehet, hogy áruló volt és kudarc, de apám még mindig teljes és kerek beszámolót vár majd el a halála körülményeiről."

„A halála?" Quan szemei hidegek voltak. „Megölte őt, felség?"

„Saját magát ölte meg, és ezt te is tudod," felelte Azula egyenletesen. „A fivérem mindig is egy idealista bolond volt." Arany csillant. „Amit tudni akarok, milyen messze terjesztette a mérgét: Hogy csinálta anélkül, hogy a Dai Li rájött volna _pontosan_ micsoda is?"

„Nem tudom miről beszél, felség."

„És pedig olyan civilizált beszélgetést folytattunk," sóhajtott Azula. „Ne akarj nekem most elkezdeni hazudni. A tűz hűség és élet; a Dai Li ezt nagyon jól tudja, oly sokakat törve meg a Tűz Népéből, hogy meghaljanak. A fivérem meggyógyította Shirongot; Shirong őt választotta Long Feng felett." Halálos vörös körmök doboltak a trón karfáján. „Ne mondjátok, hogy soha nem kötöttétek össze a pontokat."

Szeme sarkából Min látta ahogy Ty Lee-nek tátva marad a szája. A fogadóteremben Mai megdermedt.

_Nem tudták_, ébredt rá Min. _Bármiről is beszél Azula_ ők _nem tudták_. És mégis miről is beszélt? Nem érthette úgy, aminek hangzott….

„Az önök gyógyítói megérinthetik egy ember hűségét," szólt Quan, félig magának. „Meglep, hogy a Fal nem omlott le évtizedekkel korábban."

„Nem vagytok ilyen ártatlanok," mosolyodott el Azula hidegen. „Pontosan tudjátok, hogy a Tűz Úr miért nem hagyhat életben valakit ezzel az erővel. Úgyhogy még egyszer kérdem. Kit gyógyított még meg a fivérem? A hülye medvét leszámítva." Szipogott. „Tudtam, hogy a Föld Király vak az emberek értékét meglátni, de hogy szem elől tévessze azt, hogy a fivérem tűzidomítson a szeme előtt-„

Quan keserűen elmosolyodott. „Forró vizet használt."

Az elegáns orrcimpák megremegtek. „Mit mondtál?"

Quan egyenesen a szemébe nézett, zord derűvel. „Azt mondom, felség, hogy nem Ön az egyetlen, aki álcát tud használni. Senki nem vette észre a fivérét, mert annak láttatta magát, _ami volt_; egy menekültnek és kitaszítottnak, aki a Tűz Népe elől menekül. Se arcfesték, se fegyverek, se bátor egyenruha. Csak egy vizestömlő és tüzesfazék, és egy elég gyenge történet, hogy mindannyian tudjuk, hogy hazugság. De sosem jutottunk az igazság közelébe. Elvégre, tudjuk mit tanít a Tűz Népe az _alsóbbrendű elemekről_. Mely nagy név tettetné magát _valaha_ is vízidomárnak?"

Kecsesen, Azula felállt. Tett néhány lépést lefelé az emelvényen, míg tekintete egy magasságban nem volt Quan-éval.

És elsomolyodott.

Foltok villantak Min látásában. Levegőt nyelt, kényszerítve magát a légzésre.

„Ugye nem képzeled, hogy te lennél az első aki megpróbált felhergelni, hogy megöljem, ugye?" szólt Azula, gyengéden feddőn. „Bár le vagyok nyűgözve. Egy ekkora fájdalomban levő ember, annyira elveszve a parancsnok nélkül, akihez hű volt. És még mindig talpon vagy." Enyhén megcsóválta fejét. „Valaki bizonyára reményt adott neked. Mily roppant… kegyetlen tőlük." Hangja megkeményedett. „Ty Lee. Hozd ide."

„Akarsz járni?" kérdezte Ty Lee vidáman. „Vagy, tudod…." Megmocorgattta ujjait.

„Járni," préselte ki Min. „Járok."

Olyan érzés volt, mint savba sétálni. A szíve a fülében dobolt, és csak szemeket látott. Sötétbarnákat, teli fájdalommal, amiket felfrissített a tudat, hogy maradt még vesztenivalója. Arany, ami az ellenségnek kellett volna lennie, amiről tudta, hogy többé sosem lesz, ugyanazon rettenettől árnyalva. És előtte….

Arany, mint a nap, és sokkal könyörtelenebb. „Nem vagy ember," suttogta Min.

„Ejnye, bejnye. Találkoztál a fivéremmel." Azula elmosolyodott, mintha kedves emlék lenne. „Tudtad, hogy megpróbálta elmondani embereknek? De – hát, tudod, testvéri rivalizálás. Sozin Tűz Úr vonala _hősök_ vére. Hisz, nézd csak mi mindent tettünk a világért." Rá koncentrált. „Hol van a családod, Min Wen újonc?"

_Az egyedüli módja az előle való titoktartásnak, ha nem_ _tudod_. Szellemek, ha ezt túléli, hallgatni fog rá, mikor Apu azt mondja neki _Én megmondtam_. És _tetszeni_ fog neki. „Nem tudom," préselte ki Min. És nem próbálta elrejteni mennyire remegett a hangja.

„Azt hiszem nem számít igazán," tűnődött Azula. „Elvégre, nem kell megtalálnom őket. Majd ők rád találnak."

Min megdermedt. Nyelt egyet, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ránézzen. „Apám történész a Ba Sing Se Egyetemen. Tudja mire képes a Tűz Népe. És sosem akarta, hogy Dai Li legyek. _Nem_ fog _eljönni_."

„De igenis fog." Rubin körmök csaptak ki, karmos szorításba kapva az állát. „Te talán földidomárnak nevezed magad, de tudom mi vagy. _Érezlek_."

Tűz. Szellemek, olyan érzés volt, mintha belülről égne, amaz túl erős volt, nem bírta-

_Segítsetek!_

Erő feltolulása, megóvva kihagyó szívét. Min pislogott. Lélegzett.

Arany szemekbe meredt vissza, mintha egy lavinába bámult volna. _Ha már meghalok, szellemek, adjátok, hogy állva tehessem._

„Egy klán ereje," szólt Azula szárazon. „Bácsikám jókora benyomást tett. Erről még beszélnem kell vele majd, mikor újra látom. Olyan udvariatlan dolog hűségvonalat alapítani, ami kikerüli a Sárkánytrónt. Hiszen, még az Avatár is azt mondaná, hogy ez árulás." Hátralépve intett az őröknek.

Sikerült kivédenie az első kőkesztyűket. De nem a tizediket.

„Biztosítékát kértem a jó magaviseletednek, Quan ügynök," jelentette ki Azula a férfira pillantva, akit majd megfojtottak a vasláncok. „Azt hiszem ezt elfogadom."

„Miből gondolja, hogy törődöm vele mi történik egy fiúval?" kérdezte Quan hidegen.

„Kéne." Azula felemelte kezét; tanár, aki egy különösen lassú diákot tanít. „Egy tűzidomár gyilkos ösztönével rendelkezel. És a gyengéjükkel. Hűségesnek kell lenned. És Long Feng halott. Ellenem sosem állhatnál… hacsak nem valahonnan máshonnan merítesz erőt." Biccentett az őröknek. „Mai. Gondoskodj róla, hogy visszavigyék a szállására. Azt hiszem az ügynöknek időre van szüksége, hogy elgondolkozzon a kötelességein. És a hűségén."

Kő zárult be mögöttük, és Min nagyot nyelt. „Quan ügynök soha nem árulja el a városunkat. Nem számít ha megöl." _Oh, fenébe, ez hülye húzás vo-_

„Óh, nem áll szándékomban megölni _téged_."

Min rámeredt, csontig dermedve.

„A bolondok hisznek a szellemekben. Én a hatalomban hiszek." Azula rámosolygott, gyengéd rosszallással. „Igazán találkoznod kéne apámmal. A pillanattól, hogy tudta én vagyok az igazi örökös, tanított nekem a belső tűzről. Hogyan keressem. Hogyan használjam. És hogyan tudjam mások hogy rendezik el az övéiket. Azt hiszed Dai Li vagy? Akkor nem vagy hű a bácsikámhoz. Ami azt jelenti, a te korodban, az egyik szülődnek kell lennie." Vállat vont, mintha nem lenne fontos. „Mindkettejüket meg kell ölnöm, hogy biztosak legyünk."

Nem akart mozdulni. Nem akart _lélegezni_.

„Aztán az öcséd és a húgaid," folytatta Azula még mindig mosolyogva. „Elvégre elég idős vagy, hogy feje légy egy klánnak. Azt nem hagyhatjuk. Azon tűnődöm; vajon adjak neked néhány napot velük előbb? Hagyni hadd érezz mindent, amit érezni születtél, mindent, amit védeni vágysz, mielőtt elveszem őket?"

Valahol, Min megtalálta az akaratot, hogy suttogjon. „Szörnyeteg…."

„Óh, még nem is hallottad a legjobb részét!" somolyodott el Azula. „Ami azután jön, hogy _életben_ hagylak. És egyedül. Senki egyébbel, akihez hűséges lehetnél… mint hozzám."

_Ne, szellemek. Ne._

„Vigyétek a szemem elől." Azula elfordult és vállat volt Ty Lee-re. „Hát, ez mókás volt. Hogy áll a megszállás fennmaradó része?"

* * *

A pillanatban, ahogy Huojin besétált az őrsre és vörös-és-fekete páncélt látott, tudta, hogy ez egy rossz éjszaka lesz.

_Ami fair az fair. Az egész városnak rossz éjszakái vannak. Egészen mióta leomlasztották a falakat… szellemek, soha nem hittem hogy ez történne._

Ami egy oka volt, amiért a családjával még mindig a felszínen éltek, ahelyett, hogy eltűntek volna, mint oly sokan mások. Tettek előkészületeket. A Wen-ek egy csomó készletet tartottak nekik, mikorra végre meglépnek. De valakinek szemnek és fülnek kellett lennie a városban, ameddig csak lehetett… és Őrtársainak minden segítségre szükségük volt.

Habozott végigmenve a katonák mellett, hogy csatlakozzon a kísértet-őrjárat többi tagjához. Ki ne tette volna? De An Lu-shan kapitány ott volt egy hideg arcú, só-bors hajú Tűz Népe őrmester mellett, morcosabban és zordabban, mint ahogy azt Huojin valaha is látta. Átkozott legyen, ha most cserben hagyja a kapitányt.

A betolakodó várt, ahogy néhány lemaradozó is beszivárgott, kezében egy paksaméta papírral, ami gyanúsan úgy nézett ki, mint az őrs személyzeti aktái. „Ez mindenki, kapitány?"

„Igen," felelte Lu-shan laposan. „Névsort olvashatunk, ha kívánja."

„Arra nem lesz szükség ma este," jelentette ki a katona. „Holnap. Hogy mindenkinek, akinek esetleg elkerülhetetlen dolga akadt másutt legyen alkalma hallani, hogy nem vagyunk hajlamosak mindüket élve megsütni."

Huojin hunyorított, de még mindig nem tudta megmondani, hogy a fickó viccelt-e.

„Yakume törzsőrmester vagyok," jelentette be a katona az Őrök tömegének. „Ide lettem beosztva, hogy biztosítsam, hogy Ba Sing Se törvényei továbbra is be legyenek tartatva, ahogy a múltban is voltak."

Huojin felvonta szemöldökét.

„Nem ez az első ilyen beosztásom, úgyhogy hadd világosítsak meg néhány dolgot most rögtön," szólt Yakume komoran. „_Nem szeretem_ _magukat_. Maguk Föld Királyságiak. Olyan szokásaik és megszokásaik vannak, amiket én és a népem legalább is sértőnek talál. Másrészről viszont, nagyon is tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy maguk minket természetellenesnek tartanak, és rászólnak a gyerekükre, hogy viselkedjenek, különben a tűzidomárok megsütik és megeszik őket. Ez, hamis. Nem gyilkosok vagyunk, hanem _katonák_. Ha lenne beleszólásom, egy gyerek sem kerülne soha csatatérre" Az arany szemek mindannyiukon végigsöpörtek, méricskélőn és komoran. „De bolondok sem vagyunk. Bárki, aki egy gyerek mögé bújik hogy szabotáló vagy zendülő cselekedeteket végezzen, az a gyereket is halálra ítéli _velük együtt_. Megértettük egymást?"

Egy kavics koppanását is hallottad volna.

„Helyes," mondta Yakume halkan. „Ne avatkozzanak közbe a dolgukat végző katonákkal. Hosszú ostrom volt, és senki sincs jó passzban. _Azonban_. Bármely, a mi katonáink általi törvényszegési esetet _jelenteni fognak_ nekem. És majd én _elintézem_. Feleségem és gyerekeim vannak a kolóniákon; bárki, aki szégyenletesen kezet emel civilekre, nem méltó az egyenruhájára." Arany szemek újabb végigsöprése. „Nem szeretem magukat. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy utálnám magukat. A béke fenntartása kemény és köszönettelen munka, és bárki, aki végzi, megérdemel némi tiszteletet. Végezzék a munkájukat, használják a fejüket, és mind hazamegyünk a nap végén."

_Jól csinálja_, gondolta Huojin, óvatosan figyelve, ahogy a törzsőrmester meghajtotta fejét a kapitánynak és ellépett az őrsi munka útjából. _Csináljátok csak tovább a munkátokat, ne is figyeljetek rá, hogy mi meghódítottunk…. Fenébe, azt is hagytuk, hogy a Dai Li irányítson minket, mi a különbség, az egyenruhán kívül? Ezt fogják gondolni egy csomóan, míg nem túl késő nem lesz – o-ó._ A kapitány intett, hogy menjen oda hozzájuk. És nem tettethette, hogy nem látta.

_Szedd össze magad_. Huojin mély levegőt vett, és odasétált kapitányához. „Uram?"

Yakume felemelt egy szalaggal átkötött papírtömeget. „Úgy vélem beszélnünk kell."

_Vicces, hogy a kihallgatóterem mindig máshogy néz ki az asztalnak erről az oldaláról_, gondolta Huojin szeszélyesen, ahogy Yakume lerakta közéjük az aktakupacot. A törzsőrmester nem tűnt zaklatottnak… hát, annál nem jobban, amennyire már most volt. És Huojin-nál még mindig ott volt a kardja. De…. _Ez nem jó_.

„Ha jól értem ismeretségben van Amaya gyógyítóval," szólt Yakume egyszerűen.

„Ugyanígy a fele Alsó Gyűrű is, és sok tanya is," válaszolt Huojin ugyanolyan nyersen. „Itt volt… már majdnem harminc-egy éve, azt hiszem. Az emberek ismerik."

„És hajlandóak lennének megvédeni." Yakume tekintete egyenletes volt.

„Nem láttam, mióta a rendelő bezárt," mondta Huojin egyszerűen. „Azt hittem a Dai Li kapta el. Mindig aggódott miattuk. _Ő_ tudta, hogy odakinn háború van." Vállat vont. „Ha náluk nincs, remélem jól van."

„Hmm." Yakume halványan biccentett. „És látta már ezeket az embereket?"

A körözési plakát megdöbbentő volt. Huojin nem próbálta meg elrejteni; csak közelebb húzta a papírt, hogy tanulmányozza a portrékat. _Szóval ez Iroh tábornok, kontyostól, mindenestől. És…_. „A kölyök sokkal emberibben néz ki hajjal." Szándékosan Yakume szemébe nézett. „Ha megvannak a Dai Li jelentései, tudja, hogy ismerem őket."

„Mondja el akkor is." A Yakume szemeiben levő fagyból ez nem javaslat volt.

„Nincs túl sok mit mondani," szólt Huojin nyersen. „Legalább minden második héten a dokkokhoz vagyok beosztva. Lu-shan kapitány szereti biztosra venni, hogy mind ismerősek vagyunk a különböző bajos helyekkel. Úgy egy hónapja, zűrt pillantottam meg a bejövő pultnál, ezzel a kettővel a közepében. A kölyök meggyógyított egy asszonyt a kompon, és a hivatalnokoknak habzott a szája, mert 'licensz nélkül mentett életet." Huojin a szemeit forgatta. „Elég lerobbantnak néztek ki, és őszintén szólva? Mint akik féltek. Úgyhogy kissé átvágtam a bürokrácián és egyenesen Amayához vittem őket. Ő úgy döntött, hogy elég jó a kiképzéshez, a bácsikája szerzett egy állást teakészítőnek, és nagyjából ez minden, amit tudok róluk."

Csak képzelődött, vagy az arany szemek humorral enyhén összehúzódtak, mikor Iroht és a teát említette?

Ha igen, akkor a következő pillanatban eltűntek. „Aligha hívnám Zuko herceget _kölyöknek_," mondta Yakume hidegen. „És maga," pöcögtette meg a plakátot, „_nincs_ meglepve."

_Oops_. „Nem, törzsőrmester," felelte Huojin, megpróbálva menteni a menthetőt. „Az Avatár kis csapata meglehetős… élénk leírást adott a hercegről."

Arany szemek ragadták meg, borotvaélesen. „Tudta, hogy Zuko herceg a városban van, _mielőtt_ Azula hercegnő ledöntötte volna Long Feng-et."

_Szóval ez a történet? Heh. Akár igaz is lehet._ „Igen, tudtam."

Yakume figyelmesen nézte. „És nem tartóztatta le."

„Nem szegett törvényt," vont vállat Huojin.

Yakume kétkedőn felvonta szemöldökét.

„Ha lenne törvény az ellen, hogy Tűz Népe legyen Ba Sing Se-ben, az egész seregükön végzés lenne," felelte Huojin fanyarul. „_Ostobaság_ lenne, de valaki a kormányban lenne elég agyatlan, hogy meglépje. De nincs. Gyógyító tanonc volt. Nem volt vele baj. Hát… nem sok." Javította ki Huojin, visszagondolva Lee tömör beszámolójára arról, ahogy ledobta Jet-et a fanatikust a bölényről, remélhetőleg Ba Sing Se-től jó messze.

„És egyik sem számított volna, ha elmondta volna a Föld Seregnek, hogy itt volt," jegyezte meg Yakume.

_Jó pont. Fenébe_. „Hát, úgy tűnik az Avatár _rossz napomon_ kapott el," vicsorogta Huojin. Biccentett egyet az aktája felé. „Azt olvasta? Akkor tudja, hogy Amaya szedett fel az utcáról. Hatéves voltam, egyedül, a szüleim _meghaltak_, és körülbelül egy éhes éjszakányira voltam, hogy nagyon _rossz_ társaságba keveredjek. Szembeszállt egy csapatnyival azokból a zsizsikpatkányokból, és kihozott onnan. Segített felnőnöm, be az Őrségbe. Ott volt az esküvőmön, Nénje a lányaimnak. Szeretem azt a nőt. És most eltűnt, és az egész Wen család eltűnt, és a feleségem és a gyerekeim alig jutottak ki, mielőtt a Dai Li lecsapott a Wen-ekre. Mert az _Avatár_ úgy döntött, hogy végigtépet Ba Sing Se-n, hogy visszaszerezze a bölényét." Dühösen a fal felé intett, és azon túl az egész Külső Gyűrűre. „Maga volt odakinn. Látta milyen. Az élet nehéz idelenn. Mi kapjuk a menekülteket, és nincs elég munka, és a jó emberek többsége a Falra megy harcolni. Ami minket hagy a jó polgárok és a söpredék között. Az Avatár kinn van, hogy megmentse a világot? Oma és Shu, nekünk is jól jött volna egy kis megmentés idelenn!"

Yakume óvatos csendben volt.

_Átkozott temperamentum_. Huojin a körmeivel rángatta vissza, egy percig csak lélegezve. „Nem ismertem _Zuko herceget_. De átkozottul biztos, hogy ismertem Lee-t, Amaya tanítványát. Aki megmentette a nyakam egy sötét sikátorban, mikor egy kilencvenkilenc éves szellem megpróbált megenni. Aki kövek és a gyerekeim közé állt, mikor egy csapat agyatlan nemesi földidomár elkezdték dobálni a súlyukat, csak _mert megtehették_." Vállat vont. „És az Avatár bepöccentett."

„Hmm." És ez mosoly volt, halovány, mint a hajnal első sugára. „Értem."

„Törzsőrmester?" szólt Huojin óvatosan.

„Próbáljon meg nem több rossz napot beszedni," javasolta a katona. „Ez volna minden."

_Valamit nem csíptem el. Egyszerűen tudom._

Huojin még mindig ezen gondolkodott, ahogy visszament az asztalához, csak a kapitány komor pillantása állítva meg. „Nos?" kérdezte Lu-shan.

„Amaya tanítványáról akart tudni," felelte Huojin őszintén.

A kapitány a homlokát ráncolta. „Még mindig így hívja?"

„Ez volt a kölyök, akit ismertem, uram." Huojin vállat vont. „Ha a háború nem alakult volna így, _még mindig_ itt lenne. Segítene."

Egy pillanatra a kapitány úgy nézett ki, mint aki lenyelt egy élő harcsa-angolnát. Lerázta, és kimerülten visszaintette dolgozni.

Megállva asztalánál, Huojin ellenőrizte, hogy nincs-e bármilyen papírmunka, amit látnia kell, mielőtt csatlakozik éjjeli őrjáratos társaihoz. És vett egy pillanatot egy frusztrált gondolatnak.

_Fenébe is, Lee, merre vagy?_

* * *

_Végre, kiütötte magát_, gondolta Teruko fanyarul, vigyázva ifjú védencére, ahogy az tovább fúrta magát takarói alatt. A hő gyengéd volt kitágított szállásukon, sehol a fojtogató hőség közelében, amit a herceg betegsége megkívánt, de végre úgy tűnt lerázta a sokkot. Bár lehet, hogy ehhez volt köze egy nagy halom fekete tollnak ami köréje kuporodott.

_Inkább te mint én_, gondolta a tengerészgyalogos őszintén, ahogy Asahi csendes horkolása a levegőben zümmögött. Szó szerint; a herceg reflexei szemlátomást _biztonságosnak_ kategorizálták a strucc-lovat. Egy másik emberi lény nem lett volna ilyen szerencsés.

És amit ez a herceg eddigi életéről mesélt… nem tetszett neki. Egyáltalán.

Megelégedve, hogy elég tengerészgyalogos van ezen a végen Zuko és elöl a szállás ajtó közt, hogy legalább _esélyük_ legyen elkapni, Teruko visszavonult az ajtó irányába, megállva a Toph alakította asztal-szerű saroknál. Ahol második védence térképeket tanulmányozott, lehetséges vízi utakat követve le Ba Sing Se felé. „Tábornok." Halkan tartotta a hangját; semmi szükség a klánon kívül terjeszteni. „Miért nem tudja a herceg, hogy micsoda?"

Iroh ősz szemöldököt vont fel rá. „Hogy _micsoda_, Hadnagy?"

„Byakko, uram. Ismerem a történeteket." Vizslatta. „Ön és én mindketten tudjuk, hogy az Avatár ismerte a Shidan-t, akit mi ismerünk. Csak – nem két lábon."

„Azt hittem az csak egy legenda," mondat Iroh halkan.

Nem tehetett róla; rámeredt. „Uram. Lopakodik. _Nehéz szülés_ volt. Olyan körmei vannak, amiket nem karcol acél. Olyan temperamentum, hogy elveszíti a szavakat. Agni, még azt is megkockáztatnám, hogy nem is idomított hatéves kora előtt!"

„Nyolc," mondta Iroh őszintén.

„Orochi nyolc itala," szitkozódott Teruko. _Rosszabb, mint hittem. Sokkal rosszabb_.

Iroh nagyon óvatosan figyelte őt. „Fivérem úgy vélte, hogy Zuko sosem lesz erős idomár."

_Nem hiszem el. A Tűz Úr egy idióta_. „Uram… a sárkányoknak _hosszú időbe_ telik felnőni." Megcsóválta a fejét, úgy érezve, mintha kirántották volna alóla a szőnyeget. „Nyolc. Agni, csoda, hogy nem _úgy kelt ki_."

Iroh finoman bólintott, mintha amaz megerősített volna valamit, amit kiókumlált. „Van némi tapasztalata kései idomárokkal?"

„Uram. Byakko-ban nincs feljegyzés ötévesnél későbbi első idomítású tűzidomárról," szólt Teruko egyenletesen.

„Értem," mormolta Iroh. „Persze, a kormány abbahagyja a gyerekek vizsgálatát ötéves kor felett. Azon kevesek számára, akik ténylegesen később idomítanak, általában a szüleik hívják fel a kormány figyelmét, hogy amint lehet behozzák a lemaradásukat a képzésben."

„Így hallottam, uram-„ Teruko a fal felé perdült, ökle fenn és készenlétben.

„Whoa! Fegyverszünet," jött a feszült suttogás. A homok vízesésként vált szét, és betoppant Toph. „Csak benézni jöttem Sercihez."

„Az éjszaka közepén?" sziszegte Teruko.

„Oh, minő borzalom! Semmit sem látok!" Toph elsomolyodott.

Teruko homlokon csapta magát.

„Semmi baj." Iroh felemelte hangját, épp csak hogy az ideges tengerészgyalogosok meghallják, és leálljanak. „Toph szabadon látogathat kedve szerint." Újra lehalkította hangját. „Megkérdezhetem mennyit hallottál?"

„Öh… hát…" A csöpp földidomár elhajolt, hogy a herceg irányába hallgasson , és nagyot nyelt. „Sárkányok? Ti… sárkányok vagytok?"

Teruko homlokráncolva nézett rá. „Úgy hangzol, mint aki elhiszi."

Toph oldalt billentette fejét, aztán kinyújtotta kezét. „Csukló. Aci ide."

Teruko vállat vont, és hagyta, hogy Toph ujjai a kezére záródjanak, a páncélja alatt. Mindig kicsit furcsa volt, megérinteni valakit egy másik nemzetből. Egyszerűen nem voltak melegek.

„Meleg vagy," szólt Toph nyíltan. „Nem nagyon, de – ha én ilyen meleg lennék, Anyu ágyba dugna levessel. De te nem vagy beteg, És… a pulzusod _lassú_. Ez az egyik ami bolonddá tett Sercivel kapcsolatban, míg alkalmam ne lett hallgatni rá. Mikor fél? Olyan mint Sokka, mikor Szundi kicsit aggódik. Azuláról kellett beszéljen, vagy egy tucatnyi Dai Li kellős közepén lennie, mire éreztem, hogy tényleg felgyorsulna. A kis állatoknak gyors a szívük. A nagyoké _lassú_. Olyan, mintha… sokkal nagyobbak lennétek, mint valójában." Hagyta kezét lecsúszni, hogy megmarkolja Teruko ujjait. „És amit a kövekről mondtál… whoa."

A tábornok kíváncsi pillantására Teruko vállat vont. „A klánom őse sokkal messzebb van, mint a hercegé, uram. De tisztességesen jövök a temperamentumhoz."

Toph a körmeit érintette, saját ujjait a vágott éleknek nyomva, míg azok be nem nyomták a bőrt. „Szóval… Zuko nem tudja, hogy ez furcsa, mert nektek srácoknak _nem_ az."

„És mivel úgy tűnik, senki, aki tudott a származásáról, nem mondta neki," bólintott Iroh.

„Jó lesz, ha mondunk neki valamit, uram," mondta Teruko nyersen. „És el is hitetjük vele. Odakinn volt _tűz-esőt_ csinálva."

Iroh pislogott. „Oh, egek."

Toph vigyorgott, felbuzdulva. „Fel tudjátok gyújtani az esőt?"

„A fagyokat, nem, én nem tudom," ismerte be Teruko. „De Byakko tudja hogyan kell."

„Ahogy én értem, a víz történetesen nem ég," tájékoztatta Iroh a lányt. „De a villám és tűz rokonok, és lehullva az égből, minden eső hordoz magában egy suttogásnyi villámot. Ezt ragadja meg az idomár, hogy lángra lobbantsa."

„Szóval, te sem tudod megcsinálni," szólt Toph elmélázva. „O-ó. Serci tudja?" Megtorpant, és megrázta a fejét. „Nem, különben már lelapította volna az egész tábort, igaz?"

„Szeretném azt hinni, hogy mérsékelte volna magát, még ilyen szorultságban is," felelte Iroh súlyosan. „De attól tartok igazad van. Ha tudta volna, szavai Aanghez még fájdalmasabbak lettek volna."

Teruko zaklatottan hol egyikre, hol másikra nézett. „Várjunk. Ha Ön nem tudta, hogy sárkány-gyermek…."

Iroh végigmérte tekintetével és halkan kifújta a levegőt. „Hisz az olyan kötelékekben, amik még a halálon túl is tarthatnak, Hadnagy?"

Teruko szemei elkerekedtek. „Úgy érti, mint mikor Usagi-t csapdába ejtette az oni-feleség és Mifune nagyúr szelleme levágta, hogy megmentse őt?"

„Srácok, el kell mesélnetek ezeket a meséket," lehelte Toph. „Anyu mindig azt mondta, hogy a szellemek csak hideg foltok és zörgő ablakok, meg álmok, és talán néha egy árny, ami nem engedi hogy rálépj egy kígyóra."

„Ahogy a mieink többsége is," bólintott Iroh. „Ritka, hogy egy kísértetnek elég ereje legyen, hogy megérintse világunkat. Bár hallottam néhányról. De más történetek azt állítják, hogy van módja visszatérni azokhoz, akiknek kétségbeesetten szükségük van rád. Bár roppant nagy kockázat. Mert felejtünk… és ki a megmondhatója, hogy a szellemek átszúrják-e a fátylat, hogy akár utalást ejtsenek miért ragadtál bele a sors hálójába, melynek szövésére nem emlékszel?"

Teruko sóhajtott, mély szimpátiát érezve a herceg iránt. Sárkány-gyermek avagy sem, bárki a falba akarná verni a fejét, ha a tanítójuk ilyen indirekt cuccot ereszt neki-

_Ő a herceg tanítója. És nem tud Byakko-i formákat… a herceg viszont igen…._

Teruko leült a homokkőre, nem biztosan abban, hogy a lábai megtartják. „Ő… visszajött? Ebbe az életbe?"

„Unokaöcsém mindig is bátor volt," mondta Iroh halkan. Elmosolyodott, keserédesen, Toph zavarán. „A Tűz Bölcsek azt mondják, mielőtt valaki úgy dönt elhagyja nyugalmát a szellem világban, figyelmeztetik hova vezethet ezen döntésük. Nem mindenről, egy szellem sem tud mindent… de a valószínű kifejletekről. És fájdalomról."

Toph nyelt egyet. „Szóval… Kuzon tudta?"

„Eleget, igen."

Teruko úgy érezte, mintha neki is nyelnie kéne, tengerészgyalogos fegyelem vagy sem. _Kuzon majdnem tizennyolc éve halt meg… és a herceg…oh, Agni_. „Biztos benne?"

„A szellemek hazudhatnak," felelte Iroh fanyarul. „De adva, hogy a szellem világban Gyatso azt állította unokaöcsém megígérte, hogy megtalálja Aanget és hazarángatja, és hogy láza közben unokaöcsém nagybátyját hívta, Kuroyamát Byakko-ból…."

Aki már közel száz éve halott volt. Teruko nyelt egyet, és megpróbálta lecsitítani reszkető kezeit.

„Jah. Láz." Toph a szemöldökét ráncolta a tábornokra. „Most már mesélsz róla? Vagy a sárkányok és a villám egyszerűen nem keverednek?"

„A sárkány volt az, nem a villám," Iroh habozott. „Toph. Komolyan mondtam. A más nemzetekbeliek gyakran elszörnyednek mikor megtudják ezt. És, a szörnyülködésnél is rosszabb, a… sajnálat."

Toph oldalt billentette fejét és bemozdult egy ölelésre. „Ti jó emberek vagytok, Bácsika. Talán még nem tudom ezt az emberek fejébe beleverni, de soha nem foglak titeket lesajnálni."

„Imádkozom, hogy igazad legyen." Iroh sóhajtott. „A sivatagban, azt mondtam hogy kisöcsém még mindig hű az apjához. Hogy segítsen nektek és megmentse Appát, ezen hűség pengeélén járt; egy hercegnek kötelessége, hogy megakadályozzon katonai katasztrófákat, ha teheti, és engedni Long Fengnek, hogy rászabadítsa az Avatárt az ostromunkra az lett volna." Szünetet tartott. „Hogy életeket mentsen Azulától, akiről tudta, hogy Ozai Tűz Úr nevében cselekszik… megtörte azt."

Teruko már a gondolatába is beleborzongott. Agni, még ha tudtad is lelked mélyén hogy amit cselekszel, az helyes…. _Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy bennem meglett volna a bátorság._

Toph csendben volt, lábujjai csavarodva a padlónak, ahogy elsápadt. „Úgy érted… nem számított hogy Azula megrázta. Csak az hogy segített nekünk, segített Aangnek… oh, Serci…."

Iroh tartotta, míg megborzongott, elharapva ajkát, hogy ne sírja el magát. „Már vége. Segítettetek nekünk, és ő túlélte."

„És én még azt hittem , hogy a _fegyverszünet_ rossz volt," Toph nagyot nyelt. „Mikor ti srácok azt mondjátok _hűség_…."

„Ah, igen. A tűz és szellem kötelékeit értjük valaki klánjához, nagyurához és követőihez," bólintott Iroh. „Mert amit ti értetek hűség alatt a Föld Királyságban, arra számos kifejezést használunk. Érme-bér, munkáltató és munkás közt; amely kategóriába, sajnálatos mód a hadseregetek egy része is beletartozik. Hazaszeretet; ez olyasmi, amit mindketten megértünk. Fegyelem, azok számára, akik a parancsnoki láncban vannak. Van barátság, szövetség…." Felvonta vállát, és hagyta lehullani. „Még jó sokáig folytathatnám."

„Kérem ne tegye, uram," nyögte Teruko. Elgondolkodott egy ajakharapdálásnyi pillanatra. „Toph… a hűség azt jelenti tartozni valahová. És embereket, akikért tűzbe mennél." Elvigyorodott, „Bár néhányunknak ez könnyebb, mint egyeseknek."

„Csakhogy ha mi valami borzasztót művelünk valakivel, akivel törődünk, az nem öl meg minket." Toph megborzongott. „El kell mondanotok Aangnek."

„És mégis mit mondjunk neki?" szólt Iroh puhán. „Hogy mi csakugyan azok vagyunk, aminek Katara nevez minket? Embertelen szörnyetegek?"

„…Nem tudom," ismerte be Toph. „Ezen gondolkodnom kell. De ki kell találnunk valamit. Aang még mindig azt hiszi a dolgok rendben vannak." Kövön kocogtatta lábujjait. „Szóval hogyan találom meg Byakko-t?"

„Meg kívánod látogatni Kotone Úrnő birtokát?" kérdezte Iroh, kifelé szelíden. „Nem túloztam. Zuko az unokája. Nem lesz elragadtatva."

„Nem fogja örömmel látni Aanget," vont vállat Toph. „Lehet, hogy engem sem akar látni. De ha megmondom Shidannak, hogy Aang visszatért… megér egy próbát." Terukora mutatott. „És látni akarom azokat a te köveidet."

_Okos kölyök_, gondolta Teruko helyeslően. _És makacs_. „Tudja, uram, ha csendben akarnak oda jutni, a köves módszer lehet az igazi. Ha Byakko-ról kérdezősködve mászkálnak, az emberek tűnődni fognak. De ha a legjobb utat keresik, hogy megnézzék a Shirotora hegyet…."

„Minden évszakban csoda," bólintott Iroh.

„A Tűz Népiek elmennek megnézni egy hegyet?" kérdezte Toph kétkedően.

„Egy hegyet, ami elég magas, hogy _jég_ legyen a tetején," jelentette ki Teruko. „Ez valami különleges." Lehalkította hangját, és közelebb hajolt. „És ha a hegy igazán, igazán szeret, láthatjátok a _yamabushi_-kat."

„A hegyi bölcseket?" Iroh érdeklődő pillantást vetett rá. „Azt hittem a rendjük szinte kihalt."

„Már odafenn vannak vagy ezer éve," vont vállat Teruko. „Nem sokan csatlakoznak hozzájuk, de megvannak. Furcsák, de ha ők nem lennének, nem lenne még mindig tűz-esőnk. Ők látták Kyoshi viharát jönni. Nem volt sok idő… de pár embert sikerült magasabb területre vinni." Megint vállat vont, és megpróbálta nem visszafojtani a lélegzetét.

Toph mondani kezdett volna valamit, aztán megtorpant. Elgondolkozott. Összeszorította száját, és kiengedett egy lassú és csodáló „heh"-et. Elsomolyodott. „Szóval Serci tisztességesen jön a lopakodáshoz."

„Jobb lesz, ha elhiszed," vigyorgott Teruko. „Öhm. Ne vegye sértésnek, Tábornok. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tud lopakodni. Mikor úgy akarja."

„Kezdem úgy hinni, hogy mesterek jelenlétében vagyok," tűnődött Iroh. „"És ha már mesterekről beszélünk…." Felvont szemöldökkel pillantott Terukora.

„Nem biztos, hogy jól meg tudom becsülni, uram," felelte a tengerészgyalogos őszintén. „Még csak kölyök voltam, mikor meghalt. De ő képezte Kotone Úrnőt, és _tudom_, hogy ő jó."

„Tudni akarod milyen jó idomár volt Kuzon?" Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Tábornok vagy. Nem tudod egyszerűen megnézni az aktáját?"

„Még ha lenne is hozzáférésem több aktához, mint amit a _Suzuran_-on tartanak, Kuzon nem lenne köztük," felelte Iroh őszintén. „Mint Byakko nagyura, oly kevés élő rokonnal, sikerült elkerülnie a hadba vonulást. Közvetlenül legalábbis. Ő a… hírszerzésben volt. Kuzon bejárta a világot, és Byakko-nak sok kereskedelmi kapcsolata volt, és a Tűz Úr mindtől keresett információt. És nem mondom, hogy az az információ nem volt ugyanolyan kártékony, mint bármely tűz." Bánatosan elmosolyodott. „De adva, amit most tudok, gyanítom, hogy nem minden információ ért el a Tűz Úrhoz, amit keresett. És ez volt, valószínű, ami végül maga után vonta Kuzon halálát." Iroh megsimogatta szakállát. „De akkor is. Kilencven-nyolc éves volt, és egészséges, akár én. Ami közel elég információ."

Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Heh?"

Iroh pislogott. „A tanárod nem említette hogyan öregednek az idomárok?"

„A fickó, akiről a szüleim _azt hitték_ hogy tanít engem? Azt hitte alig tudok kavicsokat mozdítani," felelte Toph undorodva. „A _tanítóim_ borz-vakondok voltak."

„Ah," szólt Iroh, nagyon halkan. „Nos. Az erős idomárok a chi-jüket mozgatják, és elsimítják a folyását; én hagytam a saját fegyelmemet elsikkadni ez utóbbi pár évben, amit orvosolnom kell…. Ha szorgalmasak vagyunk, és gyakorlunk, és semmi nem öl meg minket – nagyon hosszú ideig elélünk. Nem olyan sokáig, mint a legendák szerint az Avatár, akinek a mesék fél évezredet, vagy többet tulajdonítanak, de sokáig. A nagyapám, Sozin Tűz Úr száz-ötvenhárom éves volt halálakor; és azt hiszem, az gyászból és magányból eredt, sem mint öregkorból. Testvéreink, a hullámok nélkül, akiktől tanulhatnánk, mi a Tűz Népe kiegyensúlyozatlanok vagyunk, és kevesen élnek meg oly sok évet. De Kuzon köztük lett volna."

„Szóval… _nagyon_ jó," foglalta össze Toph. „Mit számít? Zuko nem emlékszik belőle semmire."

„De igen, emlékszik," felelte Teruko józanul. „A tűz-eső Byakko-i forma. A herceg nem tudta mi az, és nem tudja hogyan tudja – de _tudja_."

Toph belegondolt ebbe. És elsomolyodott.

„Ez nem mulatságos," szólt Iroh szigorúan. „Nem bölcs dolog egy idomárnak nem tudni mire képes-„

„Úgy gondolkodsz, mint egy tűzidomár, Bácsika," mondta Toph vidáman. „Próbálj egy kis földet és vizet. Figyelj. És várj a lecsapásra. Ki Serci legnagyobb problémája? Aki nincs itt ebben a táborban?"

Iroh megtorpant. És halkan elkezdett nevetni. „Értem."

„Yep. Dilis kék tűz azt hiszi mindent tud?" Toph összekulcsolta ujjait és megropogtatta ökleit. „Hadd lássuk ezzel hogy boldogul."

* * *

Xiu az istentelen csapdára nézett, amibe a tábornok segédje csalta Pai Sho cserepeit, és rámeredt.

A tábla túloldalán, majdnem a katonai sátor falának nyomódva, az őszülő Bo őrmester vidáman rávigyorgott. „Még egy játszmát?"

„Nem amíg rá nem jövök hogy mészárolt le ebben." Xiu tanulmányozta a mezőt, elméjében visszakövetve húzásokat. A harcikocsik, aztán a hajó-cserepek, és az a fura húzás a lótusszal….

„Ah, egy kis szünet úgyis jó," bólintott Bo, felállva, hogy ásítva nyújtózkodjon, mielőtt visszaejtette volna magát, hogy belepiszkáljon a ládába, amin ült. „Valami jót kell tennem majd a fiúddal, amiért engedte, hogy szívességet tegyek neki. Nem sok csinos lánnyal játszhatunk errefelé." Direkt rákacsintott.

Xiu megpróbálta nem túl feltűnően a szemeit forgatni. Az őrmester ártalmatlan volt; elég hozzá hasonlóval találkozott már, hogy tudja. De ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy az öreg nem élvezte a látványt. „Szóval miért tesz neki szívességet? Valamiféle gyűlés van, igaz?" És Huizhong a kellős közepében volt; miért volt ezzel kapcsolatban rossz érzése? „Nem kéne Gang tábornokkal lennie?"

„Hát… az egy történet," Bo vállat vont, tekercseket kiválogatva. „Tudod, úgy néz ki nyugalomba vonulok."

Xiu végigfuttatta ezt párszor az agyán. Felnézett a Pai Sho tábláról. „Önnek és a Tábornoknak vitája akadt?" Jó csúnya.

„Valami olyasmi," bólintott Bo. „Namármost, ne érts félre, Gang tábornok elég jó ember. De a háború – eh. Nem megy olyan jól. Hallom Tzu lánya vagy? Jó ember. Szóval tudod, mikor egy katona úgy gondolja, a háta a falnál, a dolgok… kockázatossá válnak." A lányra vonta még mindig sötét szemöldökét. „Hallottál valaha Fong tábornokról?"

Xiu a homlokát ráncolta. „Odafenn északon tart erődöt, nemde?"

„Yep. Üdvözölte az Avatárt visszatérve az Északi Sarkról, miután a Tűz Flotta elsüllyedt," mondta neki Bo. „Az emberek azt mondják, az Avatár egy darabig ott edzett, készült, hogy segítsen nekünk bevenni a Tűz Népét. Aztán? Nem tudom mi történt. Valami balra fordult, az egész erőd ripityára ment, és az Avatár csapata elment Ba Sing Se felé." A fejét csóválta. „Most, Gang tábornok, ő úgy gondolja, hogy megérte, ha az Avatár ugyanerre képes lesz a Tűz Úr előtt. Szerintem? Én valahogy elgondolkodom rajta." Vállat vont. „Szóval, úgy néz ki átirányítanak valahová csendesebb helyre. De mielőtt elmennék… itt van, amit kerestél."

Xiu szemöldöke felszökkent, ahogy elvett egyet a tucatnyi tekercs közül, amit Bo a játéktáblára tett. „Ez… ez mind?"

„Nem látnád a legtöbbjét egy helyen, de amint híre kelt mi történt az Északi Sarkon? A tábornok megkért, hogy találjam ki mi másra képes még egy Avatár tömegpusztításilag," jelentette ki Bo. „Szóval. Tudni akartad, hogy Kyoshi Avatár valaha is rávert volna a Tűz Népére, hogy azt még az őseik is megérezték? Óh igen."

Nagyot nyelve, Xiu olvasni kezdett.

Le kellett tennie a fejét csak a harmadik tekercs után, csak hogy lélegezzen. _Nem fogok sírni. Nem fogok._

„Rossz ötlet, otthonnak lenni a kalózok számára, akik megölték az Avatár gyerekeit," Bo vállat vont. „Rossz ötlet."

Xiu megborzongott. „Oma és Shu…."

„A vicces? Találkoztam pár Tűz Népe fickóval," mondta Bo elgondolkozva. „A jók? Édesem, el sem hinnéd milyen fontos a család. A kalóz portyák egy dolog; úgy gondoljál, hogy egy nagyúr legyen erős, és bárki, aki nem tudja megvédeni az övéit, csak kihívja a sorsot. De egy anyuka a fickó után, aki megölte a kicsinyét? Ne kezdj ki egy Tűz anyával. Megölnek. És ha _kegyesnek_ érzik maguk, gyorsan teszik." Félrenézett, a távolba. „Szóval el kell gondolkoznom. Mi történt volna, ha Kyoshi nem hagyta volna a Föld Királyra a nagy nevekre való kiabálást? A fickó utálta a Tűz Népét, és a történelem azt írja egy beképzelt, királyi egy _fattyú_ volt, és…." Vállat vont. „Mi van, ha nem tette: Mi van, ha csak úgy ment át oda, mint egy _anya_, és rákérdezett?"

Xiu csak meredt rá. „Szóval… visszavonul."

„Átirányítanak. Azt hiszem eléggé ugyanazt jelenti." Áttúrva a kupacon, Bo egy egyszerű levél-tekerccsel jött elő. „Tudod, rengeteg van nekünk ezekből. Nem hinném, hogy a tábornok bánná, ha ezt odaadnád Hakoda főnöknek. Hallom a gyerekei ismerik az Avatárt. Fogadok, hogy valahogy szeretik hallani hogy látta egy másik légidomár a dolgokat."

Szinte akarata ellenére, Xiu kinyújtotta a kezét. Összezárta kezét az öreg papíron. És megnedvesítette ajkait. „Miért?"

„Ugyanazon okból, amiért itt most kiskegyedre vigyázok," felelte Bo nyersen. „Mostanra? Az egész tábor tudja, hogy barátságos volt Hakodával. _És_ a Tűz Népe kölyökkel."

Xiu megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni arcára. „Nem tudtam kik."

„Te nem. Kár értük, az a menyét-nyest Xiaobo igen." Bo egy szakadozott plakátot tett a tekercsek mellé.

Xiu a tintás arcokra pillantott, és érezte, ahogy a szíve a szandáljáig süllyed. _Ő… Lee_….

„A Tűz Úr fia és a Nyugat Sárkánya," szólt Bo józanul. „A tábornok rögtön hajnal után üt rajtuk."

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Talán észreveszitek, hogy az egyedüli másik Tűz Népe személy az audienciás teremben, mikor Azula ezt a húzást csinálja Minnel, Ty Lee. Ennek oka van. Tűz Népe standard szerint épp elme-erőszakolással fenyegette. _Szó szerint_ a halálnál rosszabb sorssal.

Teruko említése Usagiról és ura szelleméről – ez egy Usagi Yojimbo képregényből van. (Ami szintén, egyértelműen nem az enyém. Fenébe.)

Egy kis tisztázás a 28-as fejezethez… és, a saját hibámból, egy kis személyes kultúra-ütközés, amiről nem is tudtam hogy beleírtam. Még jóval arrább, mikor Zuko Tingzhe-vel beszélt, nem azt mondta, hogy tizenegy ember _veszített el_ az Avatár ellen. Azt mondta meg kellett számolnia őket, mert nem tudta a nevüket – ami tényleg így volt, lévén elégé elszigetelt a legénységtől a „The Storm – A vihar"-ig. Túlságosan ismerős vagyok a „veszteségek" hadi történeti használatával – ami sérült embereket jelent, és lehetségesen a harcból kivontakat, de nem feltétlenül jelent halált. Egy történész (Tingzhe) és egy hadi parancsnok (Zuko) egymással való beszélgetésénél, _ők_ megértették egymás szavait.

Ez a fic szabadosan használja Hanlon Borotváját. „Soha ne tulajdonítsd rosszindulatnak azt, amit ugyanúgy meg lehet magyarázni ostobasággal." Egy erőszakos cselekedet 1914-ben 8 millió halottat hagyott hátra. És az I. VH eredményei (ajánlom nézzétek meg a Versailles-i békét) végül maguk után vonták a II. VH-t. Aminek máig ható következményi vannak.

Nincsenek kifogások. Vannak _okok_, de nincsenek kifogások.

És mivel sokan kérdezték… Shirong Michael Arkangyalra van alapozva. Az Airwolf-ból.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

„Ti srácok," Sokka nem tudott elrejteni egy ásítást, ahogy az elhomályosuló csillagokat szemlélte, „_túlságosan_ komolyan veszitek a reggeleket."

Kifejezéstelen koponya arclemez meredt vissza rá. A lándzsás tengerész a tűzidomár mellett ugyanolyan sztoikus volt, arany szeme rácsillanva.

Sokka kidörgölte az utolsó álom-homokszemcséket a szemeiből, fontolóra véve az éles csendet a szállás körül. _Senkinek_ sem kéne fenn lennie ebben az órában… és lehet hogy ez volt az egész lényege. A nem elég alvástól nyűgös lettél és dilis; nézd csak azt az egész zűrt Katara meg Toph között hónapokkal ezelőtt, még Aang is kiabált földidomár tanárára, akiért az egész Föld Királyságot felkutatta.

Egy pillanatra eljátszadozott az ötlettel, hogy megmondja Katarának, hogy talán az egész Tűz Népének csak egy jó hosszú szundításra lenne szüksége.

…_Náh._

Vállat vonva, Sokka az őröket vizslatta. „Zuko-val beszélni jöttem."

Csend. Teljes, dühös csend.

_Kezd rossz érzésem támadni ezzel kapcsolatban_. Adjuk ezt össze azzal, amivel Apu felébresztette, biztosítva, hogy Katara ne hallja…. „Srácok… és hölgyek, ha vannak… tényleg beszélnem kéne vele," szólt Sokka őszintén. „Apumnak van egy kérdése, és van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Amaya gyógyító meg tudná nekünk mondani, de ő nincs itt, és nekünk _tényleg_ nagyon kéne tudnunk." Megtorpant, megítélve komor aranyat. „Fontos a fegyverszünethez."

Hideg tekintet villanása, és a tűzidomár enyhén biccentett.

Sokka meleg levegőbe lépett, megvilágítva és enyhe füstszaggal néhány lámpástól. „…És biztosítsa, hogy minden szorosan le legyen rögzítve-„ Zuko megrázta a fejét és átadott egy listát Terukonak. „Miért zaklatom magát, hisz tudja a dolgát."

„Mindig jó leellenőrizni, uram." Teruko elmosolyodott egy kicsit. „Igaz, Tábornok?"

„Finom egyensúly, biztosítani, hogy egy parancsnoklat alatt minden működjön," értett egyet Iroh. „Áh. Sokka."

Semmi _jó reggelt_. Semmi teával kínálás. És Zuko alig pillantott rá. A rossz érzés abbahagyta a bizsergést le Sokka gerincén, és teljes sprintbe kezdett. _Ah öregem_. „Amayá-val tanultál, igaz?"

Zuko ránézett, hidegen, mint téli éjfél. „Miért? Katara őt is szörnyetegnek akarja hívni?"

Aucs. Valaki bal lábbal kelt fel a derékaljról. Vagy ez, vagy az a sok páncél volt ragályos. „Ez nem Kataráról szól," kezdte Sokka. Meggondolta, a kezeivel integetve. „Úgy értem, róla, de ő nem tudja, hogy itt vagyok, és – vízidomítási kérdés. És nem tudom, hogy tudod-e, de Amayának kellett, hogy tanítson az idomításáról és – argh. Őrültségnek hangzik." Megpróbált nem a haja után kapni. „A vízidomárok kavarhatnak a fejeddel?"

Homlokráncolva, Zuko bólintott.

Ugyanilyen gyorsan, Sokka érezte, ahogy a szíve valahová a bokáihoz zuhan. „Komolyan gondolod. Katara képes… és mi még csak nem is tudnánk, és…."

Zuko rápillantott, erre, és magában szitkozódott. „Nesze."

Meglepetten, Sokka gondolkodás nélkül felhajtotta fele csésze levest amit a kezébe nyomtak. Csípős, de közel sem annyira, mint a tűz pelyhek, szerencséjére. Inkább csak meleg, gazdagon hallal és hínárral és valamilyen csúszós tésztával, amilyet még sosem kóstolt. „Halat esztek?"

„Szigetek, Sokka." De ha a hangszín cinikus is volt, a halvány arany szemek elgondolkozók voltak. „Egy hajón találkoztál velem. _Igen_, eszünk halat."

Hal és rostonsült. _Miért is harcolunk mi?_ Kérdezte majdnem Sokka. De helyette inkább befejezte a csészét, összeszedve gondolatait. „Komolyan mondtad. Katara képes…. Várj." Felemelte kezét. „Mondd el, amit Amaya mondott neked."

„Sokmindent mondott nekem," felelte Zuko nyíltan. „Összefoglalom." Emlékbe pillantott és bólintott. „A víz család és közösség. A vízidomárok képesek ezen vonni, akár az óceán. A legtöbb idomár nem képes sokra azon kívül, hogy jobban megszerettesse magát veled. Vagy olyasvalakivel dolgozzon, akinek az érzelmei teljesen fel vannak kavarodva és segítsenek neki jobban lenni. Ezt kéne tenniük a gyógyítóknak. Szemmel tartani embereket, főleg télen; és ha valaki nem úgy viselkedik, telitömni őket olajos hallal, és segíteni felvidulni és lenyugodni. Néha csak ennyi kell. Néha be kell kábítanod őket, és hagyni hadd aludják át a sötét egy részét. És néha…." Felszisszent. „Erre vannak az úszó jégtábláitok."

„Oh." Hirtelen sokkal több értelmet nyert Nagyi sok története. „Szóval, ha van egy igazán erős idomárod, aki nem tanult gyógyítást…?" Zuko hitetlenkedő arcára Sokka vállat vont. „Ugyan már, tudod, hogy te mutogattad neki mit csináljon."

„A _villámlásról_," felelte Zuko még mindig döbbenten. „Azt direkt tanultam. Az – a sivatagban…."

„Volt pár leckéje Yugodával," mondta Sokka egyszerűen. Nagyon is tisztában léve Iroh rá szegeződő tekintetének. „Azuláig? Elég volt."

…Hallotta már Zuko-t így mordulni, egyszer, mielőtt Suki falujának nagy része lángra lobbant. „_Harc-képzett_ vízidomár," szólt a tűzidomár laposan. „Hát. Persze. _Fenébe_. Az egész ideig egymással viszálykodtok. Szükségetek van, hogy valami egy irányba tartsa a lándzsáitok, ha valaki más hódít. És miért vesződnének a visszafogására való képzéssel? Mindenki, aki nem támogatja az Avatárt _az ellenség_." Kezek szorultak ökölbe, lángok lobbanva és eltűnve. „Fenébe, _észre _kellett volna vennem…."

Sokka végigfuttatta ezt a fejében. És amit Katara tett. És amit ő tett – és nem tett – megpróbálva biztosítani, hogy mindannyian rendben jöjjenek ki. És valahogy azt kívánta, bárcsak ő is tudna szikrákat vetni. „Meg fogom kólintani Pakku _fejét_ Bumeránggal. Fenébe! Ezt csinálta, és még csak nem is figyelmeztet minket? Nem voltak idomáraink Nagyi fiatalkora óta, senki sem tudta- mi _bajotok_ van nektek embereknek? Föld, tűz, víz, levegő – azért csináltok dolgokat, mert _megtehetitek_, nekünk maradékoknak meg csak együtt kell élnünk vele, és-„

„_Nyugodj. Le."_

Zuko. Kéz a vállán. Olyan józan és hidegen dühös arccal, amivel Sokka mindig látta. „Az egész tábor őrült," szólt a tűzidomár nyersen. „Katara, Aang, mi – nem tudom. Ne gabalyodj bele. Gondolj az apádra és lélegezz."

_Apu_. Sokka levegőt vett. Még egyszer. „Hogy érted, hogy ti?"

„Az erős tűzidomárok szintén hatnak a szívre," szólalt fel Iroh. „Általában nem ér túl azokon a saját népünkön kívül. De te vezető vagy, és egy főnök fia. Talán, elég tűz van benned, hogy… hajlamos légy."

Sokka nyelt egyet. „_Vízi törzsi_ vagyok."

„A szétválasztás illúzió," mondta Zuko egyszerűen. „Menj elég mélyre, és minden elem ugyanazon forrásból merít. Minden idomár, Sokka. És mindenki, aki nem idomár. Mind chi-t használunk. Én lángra tudom lobbantani a levegőt. Na és? Mit gondolsz te mit csinálsz, mikor az a bumeráng pontosan oda csap, ahová akarod? Az nem csak jó célzás. Az idomítás _harc_. Bármilyen harc edzi a chi-det. Szóval nem olyan könnyű ha nem tudsz idomítani. Hagynád, hogy ez megállítson?" Elengedte. „Akarod tudni miért harcolunk valamennyien? A nőket is beleszámítva? Mert mi _nem tudjuk_ ki fog tűzidomárként felnőni."

Sokka hátrált egy lépést, hitetlenül. „Viccelsz. Már a batyujában is, Katara-„ integetett kezeivel, emlékezve olvadó jégfalakra és éles _nem_-ekre Anyutól és Aputól.

„A víz és föld ilyenek. A Légi Nomádok – mind vele születtek. De a Tűz Népe-„ Zuko megcsóválta fejét. „Ha mindkét szülőd tűzidomár, leggyakrabban te is az vagy. De nem mindig. _Nem tudjuk_. Nem amíg valaki nem négy-öt éves. Vagy idősebb."

_Nem tudják_? Sokka megrázta a fejét. _És_ _Zuko miért hangzik úgy, mintha_…. „Mennyivel idősebb?"

Zuko lassan kiengedte lélegzetét. „Én nyolc voltam."

Sokka rámeredt.

„Úgyhogy nem mondd nekem hogy nem tudom mivel állsz szemben," mondta Zuko élesen. „Tudom. Agni, tudom. Nem tudod Azula miért akar engem ropogósra égetni? _Elvettem ami az övé_. Elsőszülött vagyok, de ő már négyévesen idomított. Két év, Sokka. Két év amíg apánk szeme alatt edzett, és _mindenki_ tudta, hogy csodagyerek. Apánk megkapta, amit akart. A tökéletes utódot Sozin örökségéből, hogy behozza a _csalódását_." Mély levegőt vett, hagyta kigőzölögni. „Nem tetszik, hogy idomárok csavarják a szíved? Tanulj meg _harcolni_ ellene."

_Zuko nem volt mindig… Katara évekkel többet játszott a vízzel_…. Sokka megcsóválta a fejét. „Szóval megtanultál karddal harcolni."

„Ez egy ok volt," felelte Zuko szárazon. „Találkoztál egy másikkal. Rózsaszín, ugrálós, sokat kuncog?" A homlokát ráncolta. „Te miért nem? A dao nem vízi törzsi stílus, de a Kyoshi szigeti vízidomárok… mi az?"

„_Milyen_ Kyoshi szigeti vízidomárok?" kérdezte Sokka óvatosan. Ha Aang és Katara ott tanulhattak volna, ahelyett, hogy az Északi Sarknak mentek volna…. _Yue_. „Én nem láttam ott idomárokat. Csak a Kyoshi harcosokat és a legyezőiket… és ők visszairányítják a támadásaidat…."

„A vízidomítás tényleg ihlette őket, bár ritkán tartottak számon idomárokat tagjaik közt," értett egyet Iroh. „A keleti vízidomárok sokkal ismertebbek voltak Kuruk Avatár idején, mielőtt Kyoshi Sziget levágatott a kontinensről. Még mindig ott vannak, de nagyon csendesen élnek. Kyoshi Avatárnak meglehetős szilárd véleménye volt a négy nemzet elválasztásáról. Föld és víz keveredése… bosszantotta."

Sokka felnyögött. „És Aang olyan nagy ügyet csinált abból, hogy ő volt Kyoshi…."

„Nem lettek volna sebesek figyelme felkeltésében," bólintott Iroh. „Sajnálom, hogy nem volt alkalmatok maradni. A Kyoshi sziget kard-stílusa roppant gyönyörű. És effektív."

És Zuko ettől miért somolyodott el, Sokka nem volt biztos benn, hogy tudni akarja. „Nem használtak kardokat, mikor rajtaütöttél Suki faluján." Kyoshi sziget… fenébe, a Tűz Népe felé mentek. A rossz irányba.

„Elfelejted, hogy semlegesek voltak majd száz évig," szólt Iroh szelíden. „Tűz Népe látogatókat nem láttak szívesen, de amíg elmentek békés Föld Népe utazóknak, lehetséges volt akadálytalanul haladni."

Sokka megtorpant. Vetett még egy pillantást Zuko megperzselődött zöld ruhájára. „Csináltad már ezt. Nem csak Ba Sing Se-ben. Vagy felöltözve, hogy elcsaklizd Aang-et Zhao orra elől. Te… lopakodsz."

„Néha," ismerte be Zuko mereven.

Sokka kíváncsian felvonta szemöldökét. „Oké, _működött_, szóval valamit nem értek?"

„Álcát ölteni az Alsó Hadakozás cselekménye, és azt sugallja, hogy nem vagy elég erős, hogy egyenesen szemközt nézz az ellenségeddel," jelentette ki Iroh. „Egy nagy név számára, ez nem igazán illő." Drámaian sóhajtott. „Oly megpróbáltatás vagyok a családomnak."

Zuko elvörösödött.

„De történetesen, nem mondtam, hogy Kyoshi szigetén láttam volna azt a kardot," mondta Iroh egyszerűen. „Bár sziget volt. A leggyönyörűbb vízesésekkel…."

Zuko, vette észre Sokka, minden irányba nézett, csak feléjük nem.

Iroh Sokkára kacsintott, felemelt kézzel óvva hangos suttogást. „Nem _mindig_ tudta hogyan kell úszni."

„Nem fogja megoldani a problémáját." Meredt Zuko mindkettejükre. „Nem tudom te és Hakoda főnök mit akartok Katarával. Tudom, hogy én mit szeretnék tenni. De nincs túl jó múltam a húgokkal."

Sokka villámra emlékezett, és grimaszt vágott. „Néha hallgat Aangre…."

„Akkor a tábornak rossz felében vagy," mondta Zuko szárazon. „Sok szerencsét."

Sokka rámeredt. „Beszélhetnél Aanggel."

„Nem hinném."

Hallott haragot Zuko hangjában, rengetegszer. Soha nem hallott mérget. És… nem, nem képzelődött, kezdett meleg lenni idebenn. „Azt mondtad a falunk ilyen megtámadása nem tartozott a legfényesebb napjaid közé," mutatott rá Sokka. „Gyerek. Azt hitte te vagy a rosszfiú. Ugyan, adj neki még egy esélyt-„

„_Nem."_

Tűz, elfehéredett öklökből nyílva. Zuko kényszerítette magát a légzésre, ujjról ujjra lazítva el ökleit. „Zuko vagyok. Fia Ursának és Ozai Tűz Úrnak. A becsületem visszatükröződik klánomra, minden katonára, aki valaha is alattam szolgált, mindenre, aki valaha is fog alattam szolgálni. És Aang…." Felhorkant. „Nem tudom miért vagyok egyáltalán meglepve. A szél oda fúj, ahová akar, amikor akar. A szavaid csak hangok a szélben. És ők birtokolják a szelet." Keserű kacaj. „Agni, mit képzelt Kuzon?"

„Kisöcsém." Iroh Zuko vállán nyugtatta kezét. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a dolgok akkoriban mások voltak."

„Én nem," szólt Zuko halkan. „Kuzon tizenöt volt. A Tűz Népe fél évszázados békét és virágzást élvezett. Ki törődött volna pár apró hazugsággal egy idegen gyermektől?" Sokkára nézett, zord arany szemekkel. „Én nem vagyok Kuzon. Nem vagyok kisebb klán tag, aki közelébe sem kerülhetett volna az örökösödésnek, ha fél tucat más ember nem végzi holtan. Sozinnak köszönhetően, mellesleg." Elszánt lélegzet. „Parolát ajánlott, Sokka. Ő szabta meg a feltételeket. Nem én. Aztán _megszegte_ őket." A ruhái felé intett, ahol a páncél díszes gallért viselt volna. „Az arany nagy nevet, vagy parancsnoki tisztet jelent. Valakit hatalommal, hogy a Tűz Népéért beszéljen. Valakit, akinek a becsülete a hazánké. És a fenébe is, _Aang tudta ezt!_"

Épp tiltakozni készülve, Sokka megtorpant. Átgondolta. „Azt mondod Aang az egész Tűz Népét arcul csapta." Nem mintha ő ezt _ellenezte_ volna, igazán. De ember, nem tudott volna Aang gondolkodni egy _kicsit_, mielőtt Zuko orra alá dörgölte azt a vigyort?"

„Ez ennél kissé komolyabb," szólt Iroh súlyosan. „Számunkra, a becsület nem egyszerű harcmezőn szerzett dicsőség. _Élet_. Becsület nélkül nincs bizalom. Senki, aki segítsen, vagy melléd álljon. És enélkül, mikor felvillannak a kések…." Felsóhajtott. „Olyan, mintha visszatértél volna a szánodhoz miután a tundrán vadásztál, csak hogy minden sarki kutyádat lemészárolva találd."

_Halott_, ébredt rá Sokka, nagyon is el tudva képzelni. Talán kihúzod néhány napig, talán szerencséd lesz, és valaki érted jön, de ha senki sem….

Sokka nyelt egyet, keresztüldolgozva. _Iroh nem csak azért ragaszkodott Zuko-hoz, mert rendes volt. Ha Zuko elveszti a becsületét, akkor a Tűz Népe úgy bánhat vele, ahogy mindenkivel akit nem szeretnek, és ez azt jelenti_-

Hát, Talán nem volt teljesen biztos benne mit jelent, nem a Tűz Népének. De egy dolog kristálytiszta volt. Zuko-nak a becsülete volt az abszolút, semmit vissza nem tartott legfájóbb pontja – és Aang épp beletaposott. _Keményen_.

_Tudod, ha Zhao lett volna, ez jó dolog lenne._

Zhao halott volt. Zuko nem. Adva, hogy az Óceán Szellem szemlátomást mindkettejükért nyúlt, ez valahogy felhomályosította Sokká-t melyik tűzidomár volt a nagyobb probléma.

„Katara holtan akar minket, Aang pedig becstelenül," vicsorogta Zuko. „Nem. Nem _adok neki még egy esélyt._ A népem jobbat érdemel." Biccentett egyet az ajtónyílás irányába. „Sok szerencsét Katarával. És ne hagyd, hogy Aang megölesse Tophot. _Meg foglak_ _találni_."

Ez… véglegesnek hallatszott. És adva Teruko és emberei csendes ki-be járkálását míg beszéltek, most még a lámpásokat is elfújva és elrakva…. „Elmentek?" fakadt ki Sokka. _Aangre utazol. Miért mennél el?_ „Nem mehettek el! Megígérted Tophnak."

„Hogy _segítek meggyógyítani Aanget_," felelte Zuko nyersen. „Azt tettem. Minden egyes itt eltöltött perc egy újabb, amíg Katara ellenünk uszíthatja a tieidet. Láttál már csőcseléket? Én igen. Túl sokan vagytok. Nem leszünk képesek nem halálos erőt alkalmazni. Meghaltok."

Sokka szemei összeszűkültek. „Folytasd csak, _Serci_."

Zuko szája sarka felgörbült; hideg, hideg somoly. „Azon benyomás alatt tűnsz állni, miszerint a fegyverszünetnek _minket_ kéne megvédenie _tőletek_."

_Oh, nem_, gondolta Sokka, vádlón felemelve ujját. _Nem érdekel mit mondasz milyen pocsék vagy diplomáciában, ezt _nem úszod meg-

Iroh mosolygott rá. Olyan módon, hogy attól felállt a szőr Sokka nyakán.

Még mindig feltartott ujjal, Sokka fejben átszámolt szövetségeseket és ellenségeket. Az ő oldalán, a Vízi Törzsi flotta, a világ legnagyszerűbb földidomára, Katara és Aang. Zukoén-

_Toph úgy gondolja Iroh elég jó, hogy elintézze őt. Nappal van, ami azt jelenti Zuko valószínűleg_ le tudja _győzni Katará-t. És Aang sérült_.

És a négy az egyhez hajó arányok egy maroknyi havat jelentettek tűzben, ha a _Suzuran_nak csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy felállítja a hajítógépeket és lángba borítja a fa-hajókat.

_Megfogtuk Zuko-t. Oh igen. Pont ahol ő akar minket. Oh öregem_…. Sokka szárazon nyelt egyet. „Megígérted Tophnak."

„És betartottam," felelte Zuko egyenletesen. „Tisztelem Hakoda főnököt. Nem akarom megölni több emberét."

Erk. „Toph esküszik, hogy a jófiúk közé tartozol," bökte ki Sokka.

„Az Avatárt is kedveli," Zuko egy hajszálnyit sem fordult. „Toph egy Bei Fong. Egy nagy kereskedő klán leánya. Felelősek a dolgozóikért és a szállítóikért. Mint egy nagy név az övéiért. Nem fog tetszeni neki. _Nem_ _lesz_ meglepve."

Bizonyára valami tiltakozó hangot hallatott; Zuko szemei összeszűkültek. „Figyeltél mit mondott nektek, mielőtt mind összefutottatok Azulával?" szólt a tűzidomár egyenletesen. „A szülei fejvadászokat fogadtak, hogy hazavigyék akarata ellenére. És ez még a gyengédebb dolgok egyike, amit a Bei Fongok a nevük megvédésére tettek. Azt hiszed Toph nem érti a könyörtelenséget?"

_Blöfföl_, gondolta Sokka. _Lehet, hogy ő ilyen hideg. Ő Tűz Népe. Ismerjük őket. De Toph nem… hát, ő egyszerűen nem az_.

Biztos volt benne. Majdnem.

_Gondolkodj_, szólt magára Sokka. _Aangnek több segítségre van szüksége. Szóval hogy tudom rávenni Zuko-t, hogy-_ „Jössz Yangchen Avatárnak egy csomóval."

„Nem," felelte Zuko nyugodtan. „Nem jövök."

_Nem működik_. És miért nem működött? A sivatagban Katara segített Irohnak, és ő azt mondta tartozott nekik. Ennek még tartania kell, nem? Mi másért ugrott volna a lehetőségre, mikor Tophnak szüksége volt egy tűzidomárra, hogy lenyírja a Dai Li-t? Nem is beszélve Aang meggyógyításáról, nem csak az ügyelésről, hogy meg ne haljon…. _Hagyjuk. Gondolkozz_!

„El fogod hagyni Tophot. Elhagyod Aang-et, sérülten. És elhagyod az apámat, akiről azt mondod tiszteled, anélkül, hogy megpróbálnád?"

Zuko tett egy szándékos lépést előre, elég közel, hogy Sokka érezze a hőt leizzani róla. „Veszélyes."

„Vettem észre," jelentette ki Sokka, megpróbálva tartani azt az éles nyugalmat. „Nem akarsz megölni embereket? Én sem akarok senkit holtan. Tedd meg ezt, és Katara nem fogja mondani, hogy meg sem próbáltad. Ami a ti távozásotokat nagyobb eséllyel teszi nyugodtabbá. Igaz?"

Zuko végigmérte, aztán Iroh felé fordult. Aki finoman vállat vont: _a te döntésed_.

Biccentve, Zuko Terukora pillantott. „Fejezzék be itt, és vigyenek mindenkit fedélzetre. Próbálja meg nem engedni, hogy Asahi megharapja."

„Irányítás alatt, Uram." De egy nagyon enyhén kérdő pillantást vetett felé.

Zuko vállat vont. „Bácsikával vetünk egy pillantást."

„Öhm," kezdte Sokka. Mert lehet, hogy nem volt még biztos benne mit tervezett, de Zuko és Iroh ugyanazon helyen? Nem lesz könnyű.

„Ha azt hiszed, hogy bárhová Katara közelébe megyek, mikor ilyen dühös vagyok? Lököttebb vagy a légidomárnál," mondta Zuko hidegen.

Ezzel nem vitatkozhatott. Fenébe.

* * *

_Ez rossz ötlet._

Iroh ülve mögötte, Zuko Aang sátrában várta, hogy Toph odaérjen, átkozva magát, amiért beugrott Sokka ajánlatának. Katara gyűlölte mindannyiukat egyénileg és nemzetként; látta a szemein, ahogy amaz az ágyon ült egy éber légidomár mellett. A szövet-falnál lógva, kissé túl udvarias arccal, Sokka is látta. Mi másért fenegette a bumerángnak azt az élét olyan nemtörődömen? Szóval pontosan hogyan változtat bármin is megpróbálni még egyszer azon az átkozott csakra-csomón, kivéve hogy Katara még jobban meggyőződik róla, hogy mindannyiuknak halnia kell?

_Sehogy_, mondta magának Zuko. _De akkor is számít. Sokkának. Hakoda főnöknek. Nem számít Katara milyen erősen nyomja, az apja becsületes ember. És _nem _akarunk harcot._

És hogy ez miért nem számított a lánynak, Zuko azt kívánta bárcsak tudta volna. Segített nekik a sivatagban. Akkor miért viselkedett becsületes ellenfélként, most pedig engesztelhetetlen ellenségként?

_Még sosem látta Bácsikát fegyveresen._

Zuko pislogott, készületlenül érve Lee szégyenlős suttogása. Mélyre ásott belül, eltűnődve miért nem vett észre egy fura csendet ezekben az elmúlt napokban. Persze, Katara Iroh-t csak Zhao katonáira látta egyszer idomítani, Ba Sing Se előtt. És akkor is csak a Hold oldalán, ami azt jelentette, hogy az ő oldalán. És Bácsika jó volt az ártalmatlannak látszásban. De akkor is tűzidomár volt. Nem volt egészen védtelen idős….

_Megvetés. Undor. Takarodj el és halj meg._

Egy lélegzet, és tüzet csavart, hogy óvja azt a második ént. _Bácsika. Amaya. Jinhai. A néped._

A gyűlölet engedett szorításából. De még mindig érezte.

_Katara. Gyűlöl engem. És Lee Vízi Törzsi, érzem, ahogy húz rajtam…._

Nem csoda, hogy rejtőzésbe lökte vissza Lee-t. Csak kóstoló ebből, mikor el volt veszve a lázban… olyan, de olyan könnyű lett volna neki megölni őt. És ő _élni_ akart.

_Nem mintha most olyan jó munkát végeznél benne, tüzet szikrázva még figyelmeztetés nélkül-_

Nem volt hő.

Egyenletesen tartva arckifejezését, Zuko a kezeire pillantott. Érezte a chi-t mozogni. Miért nem érzett tüzet?

Nincsenek lángok. Csak egy csillámlás a szeme sarkából, ami eltűnt, amint megpróbált ránézni.

_Nem tűz. Semmiképp sem víz. De idomítok valamit- Oh._

Szellem. Amaya szellemet idomított, nem csak vizet, hogy embereket rejtsen el a Dai Li elől. Hogy palástoljon egy elmét, nem számít mi próbálta meg elcsavarni.

„Ah. Mint a járvány kamuiy," mormolta mögötte Bácsika. „Úgy véled ez a sérülés a szellemre is hatott, ahogy a testre is?"

Aminek volt is, meg nem is értelme; az hogy Azula lelő sebet ejthet bárki szellemén, persze, de….

_Bácsika látja a szellemeket. Még ha mi nem is._

Egy tény, amit Amaya csak úgy elejtett, úgy egy napra a haima-jiao után, tudta, hogy fontos kell legyen. De nem volt alkalom megkérdezni, mielőtt az Avatárral minden az arcába robbant.

„A tűz harcol vízzel," mormolta vissza Zuko; érezve, ahogy égett, hogy Katara gyűlöletének nagyját kordában tartsa, és megígérve magának, hogy Bácsikájával hosszan el fognak beszélgetni, később. Pillanatnyilag egy dühös vízidomár várta hogy csak egy rossz mozdulatot is tegyen Aang felé. Szüksége volt tudnia, amit Lee tudott, és nem tudta hogy tudott.

_Katara azt hitte Azula egy ártalmatlan öreget támadott meg, nem a törzsünk egy harcosát. Bácsika azt mondta a Tűz Népének is szüksége van a Holdra, de tudod, hogy Katara azt hallja, amit hallani akar. Ha a Holdért harcolt, a Vízi Törzsekért harcolt. Történet vége. És a sivatagban, mikor Bácsika elesett…._

Sikoltott. Erre emlékezett. És gyógyításba merült minden erejével – és Katara még sosem látta őt megmenteni Bácsikát korábban, fogalma sem lehetett, hogy a klán ugyanolyan szorosan összeköt, mint bármely Vízi Törzsi családot….

_A fiatalok segítik az időseket, hogy az ő bölcsességük segítsen a törzsnek túlélni. Azt tettem, ami helyes volt egy Vízi Törzsi gyermeknek. És Bácsika Katara segítésében sérült meg… pont mint egy öreg, aki segít a törzs egy lányának. Úgyhogy segíteni akart nekünk. Akkor._

_De Ba Sing Se-ben Bácsika segített nekem elhurcolni őt. Aztán kivonult ellene minden oldalról._ Zuko nem hallotta a vitát, de nem kellett ismernie a részleteket. Bácsika büszke volt rá. Soha nem hagyta volna talpon Katara mérgét. _Ez ellenséggé teszi – és amint látta hogyan idomítja magát Azula zűrzavarában, ellenséges harcos volt. Pont mint én._

Csodás. Becsületes ellenfélként gondoltak Katarára, mert ez volt, amit egy becsületes Tűz Népe gyógyító tett volna. Iroh egy közös ellenséggel szembenézve sérült meg. Megérdemelte a segítségnyújtást.

_De nem a mi okaink miatt tette. Hanem a sajátjaiért._

Talán Toph felemelhetne ide egy homokkőfalat, hogy beleverhesse a fejét. _Olyan jó_ érzés lenne, mikor abbahagyja.

És itt is volt, a fekete haj egy vad rémálom, ahogy a földidomár kidörgölte az álmot szemeiből. „Szóval ezúttal megérezhetem a trükködet?"

„Csak a kezdetét," figyelmezette Zuko. „Mikor legutóbb megérintettem azt a katyvaszt, tudod mi történt. Megmutatom hogyan kezdődik. Aztán _fedezékbe vonulsz_."

Toph vigyorgott, rettenthetetlenül. „Vettem."

„Öhm… mielőtt ezt csinálnánk," szólalt fel Aang, „Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy nagyon, nagyon sajnálom a tegnap esti történt-„

„Nem, nem sajnálod," jelentette ki Zuko, egyenletesen, mint a kivont acél. _Bácsika itt volt, te idióta. Azt hiszed nem mondta volna el mit mondtál? Mindent?_

„De tényleg!" tiltakozott a légidomár. „Tudom, hogy a becsület fontos a Tűz Népének, én csak megpróbáltam-„

„Megvédeni a Vízi Törzset?" Zuko hagyta magasra ívelni szemöldökét. „Nem sajnálod, hogy megtetted. Azt sajnálod, hogy voltak _következmények_. Micsoda meglepetés." Levegőt vett, mindkét kezével szorítva uralmát. „Arra az esetre ha Hakoda főnök nem tudja, hogy el kell mondania neked, hadd értesítselek mik lettek volna az egyes következmények. Ha bárki más lett volna, nem én." Újabb lélegzet. „Parolát adtál. Megszegted. Ami azt jelenti, hogy a megegyezés részemre eső oldala semmissé vált. Bármely más parancsnok – bármely más Tűz Népe tiszt – kényszerítve lett volna, hogy azt tegye, amit szavuk becsülete megkívánt." Egy szívdobbanás. Kettő. „A mi azt jelenti, hogy visszahajózhattak volna a Vízi Törzshöz, és lemészárolhattak volna mindenkit. Az. Utolsó. Szálig."

Elborzadt csend. Sokka előredőlt egy kissé, szemei többé már nem álmosan. És Katara testével közé és a légidomár közé állt, keze a vizestömlője közelében. „Azt mondtad biztonságban leszünk!" vágta hozzá.

„Nem," felelte Zuko egyenletesen. „_Ő_ mondta hogy nem esik bántódásotok." Két lélegzet, és egy somoly. „Azt soha nem mondta meddig."

Aang sápadt volt, mint a tej, elkerekedett szemekkel.

„Nem valami jó érzés erről a feléről, ugye?" szólt Zuko csendesen. „Nem érdekel, ha te vagy az Avatár. A Déli Levegő Templomának csodagyereke. Fajtádból az utolsó. Akkor is ember vagy, mint mi többiek. A tetteknek _következményeik_ vannak. Ha Kuzon és Gyatso szerzetes ezt nem tudták megtanítani, átkozottul jobb lesz, ha most megtanulod. _Hazudtál nekem_. Hogy miért tetted, nem számít. Az első becsületbeli dolog köztünk hazugság volt. A _te_ hazugságod. Nem bízhatok _semmiben_, amit azóta mondtál." _Lélegezz. Maradj nyugton_. „Úgyhogy nőj fel, mutass egy kis méltóságot, és hagyd abba a képembe hazudást."

„Vagy, ahogy mi mondjuk a seregben," tűnődött mögötte Iroh, „ha gödörben találod magad? Hagyd abba az ásást."

„De – Toph megmondhatja nektek, hogy én igazán-„

„Tüncimókus." Toph hátratolta haját, nagyjából visszaszorítva egy pánt alá. „Nem érted a lényeget, de nagyon. _Szerződésszegő_ vagy. Találtál egy kiskaput és egyenesen átszuszakoltad magad rajta. Ha ezt csinálod a szüleimmel? Örökre feketelistára kerülsz. Senki sem kereskedne veled. Senki sem alkudna. Ez egy igazán, nagyon nagy szelete a Föld Királyságnak, hogy mérges legyen rád." Megropogtatta ökleit. „Szóval csináljuk ezt?"

„Mi baj van veled?" követelte Katara. „Szörnyű dolgokat mond Aangről, te meg egyetértesz vele? Aztán azt hiszed, hogy _segíteni_ fog?"

Sokka kezeibe temette arcát.

„Felejtsd el, Toph," javasolta Zuko. „Nem jutsz sehová. Nem vagyok része a törzsének. Nem lehet megbízni bennem." Katarára nézett, hidegen és dühösen. „Úgyhogy hazudni egy külsősnek nem számít." Aanget vizslatta. „Arra az esetre, ha te eltűnődnél miért vagyok itt, semmi köze nincs hozzád. Megmondtam Sokkának, hogy vetek egy pillantást rád. Hogy lássam lehet-e bármit biztonságosat tenni azzal a csomóval a csakrádon. Kétlem. Néhány dolognak idő kell. De azt mondtam megnézem. _Én_ megtartom a szavam." Hangja elhalkult, és Zuko nem tudott visszatartani belőle egy cseppnyi mérget. „_Mindig_ megtartom a szavam."

„És itt érünk el ahhoz, ami _igazán_ bepöccent, Katara," szólt Toph nyersen. „Úgy gondolod Aang helyesen tette hogy hazudott a rosszfiúnak, és hogy megtett minden tőle telhetőt, hogy elmeneküljön a Tűz Népétől? Rendben. Úgy volt." Aangre mutatott. „De ha úgy gondoltad, hogy Zuko olyan rosszfiú, hogy hazudnod kelljen neki, mi a fenéből gondoltad, hogy _ő_ megtartja a szavát?"

„Hát, ő-„ Aang nyelt egyet és befogta.

Sokka összerezzent. „Hadd találjam ki. Aranyat viselt, úgyhogy tudtad, hogy tehet ilyen ígéretet. És meg is tartja."

„Honnan- úgy értem sok minden változott száz év alatt-„

„Állj. Csak… hagyd abba." Sokka fáradtnak hallatszott. „Mikor lesz némi helyünk és időnk, Apuval elmondjuk neked mit tett Kyoshi. És a Tűz népének miért van joga, hogy ne bízzon bármilyen Avatárban jó ok nélkül." Megrázta a fejét. „De ez nem arról szól, hogy Avatár lennél. Ez rólad szól. Ismerted a szabályokat. Tudtad, hogy Zuko igazságosan játszana. És te tudtad, hogy te nem."

„Sokka!" sziszegte Katara.

„Ne _Sokkázz_ nekem, Hugi-„

„Hagyjátok abba!" Aang kezei a fülei közelében lebegtek, és a szemei nedvesek voltak. „Miért olyan dühös mindenki? Mondtam, hogy sajnálom!"

„A sajnálom ezen nem segít," mondta Zuko egyenletesen. Tudatosan Katara szemeibe nézett, pontosan ahonnan az az izzó harag jött.

„Igazad van." A kék szemek hidegek voltak, mint a tél. „Néhány dolgot _soha_ senki nem sajnálhat eléggé."

_Nem én öltem meg az anyádat, a fenébe is!_ De Zuko nem mondhatta ki. Ha kimondja, sikítja. És minden lángokba borulna. Érezte. „Essünk túl ezen."

Katara vonakodva elhátrált pár hüvelyknyit. Toph összecsapta kezeit és beszaladt, ujjai a fiú jobb karján, hogy érezze ahogy Zuko arany-zölddé tolta a tűzfazék lángjait. „Fordulj," parancsolta a tűzidomár.

Még mindig tágra nyílt szemekkel, Aang lefagyott.

„Nem foglak bántani!" morogta Zuko. „Nem itt. Nem most. Ebben a sátorban, a gyógyítód vagyok. Idióta. Hittél nekem, mikor alig néhány perce támadtalak, és most nem? Agni. Megígértem Sokkának." Felhorkant. „És ha ennek sem hiszel, nézd meg hol vagyunk. Azt hiszed olyan ostoba vagyok hogy bepöccentsem Tophot, míg _homokon_ vagyunk?"

Aang kétkedőnek tűnt. „Katarának mentél egy hóviharban egy jégtáblán."

„Van különbség az ostoba és a kétségbeesett közt," mondta Zuko komoran. „Tanuld meg. Fordulj, a fenébe is. Nem tudom ezt örökké tartani."

Vonakodva, Aang megfordult.

_Végre_. Zuko végigkövette útját tompa aranyon és bronz villanásain, óvakodva távol tartva magát a villám-sebtől. Nem volt biztos benne, Toph mit nyerne ebből, egy csöpp föld sem volt Aangben, hacsak nem számoltad a csontokat – de ő kérte.

_Ne aggódj miatta. Csak gyógyíts._

Kis idő múlva, Zuko visszahúzódott. „Oké. Ideje stratégiai visszavonulást végrehajtanotok."

„Azt mondtad csak megnézed," tiltakozott Toph.

„És legutóbb azt hittem csak gyógyítani fogok," jelentette ki Zuko. „Menj."

Kiöltve rá nyelvét, Toph mozdult.

_Oké. Szélek. Csak nézz a peremekre. Távolról._

Nem említette korábban Katarának, mert ő nem említette. És most meg aztán pláne nem fogja említeni, nem mikor tudta Katara mennyit nem tudott a gyógyításról. De Aang csakrái közelében dolgozni _rettentő_ volt.

_Olyan sok energia. Nem vagyok erre kiképezve…._

Tanulmányozva a bronzos szürkének azt a lassan vonagló csomóját, Zuko úgy érezte magát, mint egy moly-bagoly, aki megpróbál elsettenkedni egy örömtűz mellett. Ez olyan erő volt, ami hegyeket rombolhatott le. Az erő, amely leválasztotta Kyoshi Szigetét a kontinensről, egy sávnyi óceánt élettelen kővé perzselve; ami megfullasztotta a fele Tűz Népét, és megtörte Sozin első invázióját a Föld Királyságba, mint egy jégkockát forró vízbe dobva.

_Ez az, amit megpróbáltam elfogni. Agni, egy idióta vagyok._

Nem csoda, hogy Azula egyből az ölésre ment. Miért ne? Az Avatárral holtan, megoszthatták volna a fennmaradó flottákat és felhasználhatták volna a közelgő üstököst, hogy lezúzzák mindkét sarkot.

_Csakhogy nem azok az egyetlen Vízi Törzsek. Vajon a Tűz Ura tudja-_

A csomó megint vonaglott. Nem volt elég gyors.

_Láva fagyva perzselve-_

_Be-le-fel-ki el a bámészkodóktól!_

Villám csapott, és valaki felsikoltott.

Csengő fülekkel, Zuko köhögött, és fejszámolást végzett. Aang, kábán, de egyenesen ülve, pislogva, mint aki szikrázókba nézett volna. Bácsika, Toph, Sokka – szétszórtan és bódultan, de egyben. Katara, kilendülve a lyukon a kék szövetben, úgyhogy valószínűleg nem ő-

„Te _fattyú_!"

_Oh igen_, gondolta Zuko, vörös köd borítva el a látását, _ez egyértelműen ő._

Bácsika elkapta, mielőtt mozdulhatott volna. Hála a szellemeknek. „Szüleid becsülete sértetlen," mondta erélyesen. „Nem tud semmit. Ennél bölcsebb vagy."

Szótlanul, Zuko bólintott. _Köszönöm, Bácsikám_.

„Mi a fene?" hadarta Sokka.

„Mondtam," nyögte ki Zuko. „Összegabalyodott chi. Rossz." _És nincs értelme amit mondok. Csodás. _„Távol tartottam tőlünk. Nem tudtam, hogy ottkinn lesz valaki…." Nyelt egyet, rettegve attól mi lehet odakinn.

_Az én felelősségem. Tudnom kell._

Nem ő volt az első kinn a sátorból. De nem is az utolsó. „Te," sziszegte Katara, kezei vízbe burkolva, ahogy egy köhögő Bato-n dolgozott.

_Él_, tudatosult Zuko-ban a megkönnyebbülés áradatával, alig észlelve Hakoda aggodalmas szemöldökráncolását, vagy a kékek és lándzsák gyülekezését. _Hála Agninak_. „Mondtam, hogy veszélyes."

„Számodra kellett volna veszélyesnek lennie!" vicsorogta vissza a lány.

_Vízidomárt. Megfojtani. Most._

Iroh újra elkapta. „Úgy vélem itt végeztünk," mondta komoran.

„Ó, végeztetek bizony!" Többé nem izzó kezekkel, Katara felemelkedett, víz csavarodva egyik karjára. „Pont mint a húgod. Villámmal dobálóztok, és ugyan hagyjuk kit bánt. És miért is várhatnánk mást? Ozai Tűz Úr fia vagy!"

_Mintha ez az én hibám lenne?_ Vicsorogta majdnem Zuko. „_Baleset_ volt-„

„Hazudsz Aangről, hazudsz a Tűz Népéről, hazudsz az Avatárokról – minden amit teszel széttép minket!" A kék szemek összeszűkültek. „Fogadok apád olyan büszke!"

„Katara," próbálta Aang.

„Nem! Nem látod mi történt az előbb? Mi történhetett volna? Hagytam, hogy hozzád érjen! Majdnem megölte Bato-t! És vagy szándékosan csinálta, és hazudott nekünk végig – vagy hazudott a gyógyításodról! Mert nem tudja mit csinál és a tanára egy vacak, gyáva mentsége egy gyógyítónak, aki azt hitte, hogy taníthat egy tűzidomárt!"

Bármely más nap, bármikor máskor, a mód ahogy kiejtette tűzidomár, Zuko-t olvadt dühbe taszította volna. De ma….

_Amaya._

Nem_ sértegeted a tanáromat, kislány. Sem most. Sem soha._

Tűz és jég. Nem hadakozva benne, hanem elcsavarodva, düh és gyűlölet védve egymást, míg majdnem… nyugodt volt.

_Vihar szeme._

A tűzidomítás nyitómozdulatai nyilvánvalóak voltak. A vízidomításé… egyszerűen találni egy csendes egyensúlyt és várni. És tudott várni, ébredt rá Zuko, sötét derűvel. Mert Katara _őt_ figyelte robbanásra, és nem-

„Fiatal és tudatlan bolond vagy," szólt Iroh zordan, hő úgy hullámozva le róla, mint egy örömtűzről. „Amaya gyógyító egy bátor és nagylelkű hölgy, aki a háború több sebét gyógyította be, mint te egy élet alatt is tehetnéd. Igaz kedvessége és erénye van. Nem azt tenni, ami könnyű, és azokat segíteni, akik dicsérik érte, de azt tenni, ami nehéz! Belegázolni a háború folyamába és mentve, tudva, hogy semmit sem nyer vele! Nem nagy győzelmeket a háborúban. Sem lázadások, hogy egekig kántálják a nevét. Csak a tudat, hogy megpróbálta… és ezért valaki talán élhet."

„Szereted őt." Suttogta Katara, sápadtan, mint a juhar-fenyő. Aztán elvörösödött, sötéten mint a vas-cédrus. „_Hozzányúltál_! Hogy tehetted? _Ő_ hogy tehette? Te tűzidomár vagy, gyilkos vagy – és _ő_ _hagyta, hogy hozzányúljál_!"

Elég kárhoztató; Zuko hallotta az undor levegő után kapkodását, a düh vicsorait. A szavak maguk is lobbanthattak csőcseléket, halálos hulláma nélkül a _gyűlölet, gyűlöljétek, gyűlöljétek mindet…._

És _ismerte_ ezt a gyűlöletet. Oh, Agni, velejéig ismerte.

_Elment. Miattam ment el, az én hibám, Anyu, Anyu-!_

„_Elég!"_

Zuko gömbbe sodort lángot és hajított; és hagyjuk, hogy soha ezt a formát még nem használta harcban. Nem tűzzel. Már ismerte a különbséget az elemek közt; tudta hogyan puhítsa tűz mozdulatait, vagy élesítse a vízéit, hogy váltson-

Katara felnyikkant, ahogy a tűz-háló leszorította, lángoló erő szorosan lekötve karjait és lábait. A _gyűlöletet_ mintha késsel elvágták volna, vérző csendet hagyva.

_Ebből nem idomítod ki magad._

„Az egész rólad szól, nemde?" sziszegte Zuko. Figyelmen kívül hagyva döbbenetet és félelmet és fenyegető erőszakot; csak a vízidomár számított és a lángok, melyek _nem égették_. Még. „Felejtsd el az Avatárt. Felejtsd el a törzsedet. Ez az egész te vagy, meg a fájdalmad. Elvesztetted az anyád. És ez olyan mély és sötét lyukat tépett benned… a körmöddel kapaszkodsz, és ami odalenn van olyan szörnyű, olyan sok gyűlölet, hogy az sosem lehetsz te. Szóval valaki másnak a hibája. Valaki más szörnyetege. És gyűlölöd. Nem igazság. Nem te vagy. És az egész világgal megfizetteted hogy azt a szörnyeteget beléd rakta. Véreztetni fogod. Hogy az egész _égjen_."

Katara levegőt vett, arca csupa dühödt tagadás. Zuko rántott a lángon, egy sikkantással elzúzva tőle a levegőt.

„Égsz belül," folytatta Zuko, még mindig azáltal a hideg dühtől hajtva. „Néha nem tudsz enni. Néha nem tudsz _aludni_. Mert a rémálmok ott várakoznak a szemeid mögött… és az egyedüli mód a megszabadulni tőlük, hogy valaki másnak add őket. Hogy éreztesd velünk a fájdalmadat. Hogy bosszút állhass." Elsomolyodott, hidegen és keserűen. „Hát, tudod mit, Katara? Meg fogod kapni."

Kék szemek nyíltak el. Megdöbbent levegőt kortyolt.

„Tudod, _pontosan_ azt tetted, amit mondtál, hogy teszel," folytatta Zuok, hangja mint jég kései. „Megállítottál Aang elkapásában. A becsületem visszaszerzésétől. Kudarcot vallottam. Kifutottam az időből. És most… most _Azulát_ erősítik meg a Tűz Úr utódjaként. Koronahercegnő. Mindaz, amit valaha is akart. És mikor apám meghal – oh, és ki tudja? Lehet, hogy még be is segít neki – a Tűz Bölcsek őt koronázzák Tűz Urának. Nem lesz választásuk." Levegőt vett, úgy fogva vissza magát, mint sárkányt a szélben. „De a nagy nevek…. Néhányan annak fogják látni, ami. Nem lesznek képesek neki adni a hűségüket. Ők törődnek a népükkel. És ez elpusztítja őket. Azulának lesz hatalma a Tűz Népében, még ha felét ki is kell irtania érte. Nem fogad el kevesebbet. „Újabb lélegzet. Fura, megesküdött volna rá, hogy mostanra már remegni fog. „A népem halni fog. Ezrével. Az utcák vértől vöröslenek majd. Aztán, _azután_ ti jöttök el értünk. A Vízi Törzsek, és a Föld Királyság. Elvégre, megérdemeljük. Megöltük a Légi Nomádokat. Feldúltuk a többi nemzetet. Megöltük az _anyádat_."

_Nem fogok sírni. Nem sikoltok._

„Meghaluk," mondta Zuko, puhán és keserűen, mint a téli hajnal levegője. „Keményen adjuk magunk, de meghalunk. És a testek ott fognak elrothadni az utcákon, senki, aki halotti máglyát adjon nekik; és a folyók vörössel áradnak, míg minden, amit idomítotok skarlát és réz rémálmok lesznek." Megcsóválta a fejét, lassan. „És egy ujjadat sem kell hozzá mozdítanod, Katara. Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy… vársz." Hagyta a tüzet ellobbanni, a tekintetével leszorítva a lányt. „Megkapod a bosszúd. Az egész világ bosszúját. És remélem _belefulladsz_."

A világ visszafakult. Zuko látta Bácsika óvatos éberségét, Aanget remegni Toph és Sokka közt, a felsejlő elszörnyedést Hakoda arcán….

_Nem én. Nem rám néz._

Lányát nézve, Hakoda lassú tagadással rázta meg fejét.

_Oh. Nem tudta_. Zuko keserűen elmosolyodott. _Üdv a világomban_.

De még nem végzett itt. Nem azok után, amit Katara mondott. Nem még mindig a parton levő embereivel; bajra számítva, persze, de nem készen, hogy a dolgok _ilyen_ gyorsan menjenek Koh vermébe kiskosárban.

Zuko kihúzta magát, az udvari modor páncélként rakódva köré. „Hakoda főnök," szólt formálisan. „Mivel lánya erősködik, hogy apám nevében cselekszem, így el kell fogadnom, hogy ő is az Ön nevében cselekszik. Kijelentette, hogy a köztünk levő fegyverszünet befejeződött. Tudom, hogy a háború kényszerhelyzetei mit követelnének mit tegyen az enyéimmel. De fegyverszünet alatt jöttünk, és nem szántunk bántódást. Arra kérem hagyjon minket úgy elvonulni, ahogy jöttünk, békében."

„És ha nem?" kérdezte Hakoda semlegesen.

Zuko elsomolyodott, érezve, ahogy a tűz nyalogatja emberi korlátait, dühöngve, hogy védjen… és öljön. És az öböl olyan közel volt, és _húzott_…. „Akkor felégetem a hajóit vízvonalig, és nem állok meg, amíg az embereim biztonságban nincsenek. Vagy önök mind nem halottak." Még csak nem is pillantott Katarára. „A lánya úgy hiszi én vagyok az újjászületett Sozin. Nem szívesen okoznék _csalódást_ neki."

„Ne tedd ezt," fakadt ki Aang. „Te nem ilyen vagy. Te embereket _mentesz_. Nem teheted ezt!"

_Nem. Segít_. „Te sosem figyelsz, ugye?" szólt Zuko halkan. Még csak nem is pillantott abba az irányba. „A népem halni fog. _Az én népem_. Fogalmad sincs, hogy mit _Nem_. _Tehetek_." Az arany tartotta az éber kéket. _Várakozva_.

„Menj," mondta végül Hakoda. „Csak tűnjetek el innen."

Zuko meghajolt, egy nagy név a másik előtt. Megfordult, és elmasírozott, Bácsika őrizve a bal oldalát.

_Kérlek add, hogy ne legyen ez ostoba, nem akarok megölni senkit, kérlek…._

De megtette volna. Oh, Agni, de még mennyire. Az emberei lándzsával felfegyverzett halál közepette álltak, és megteszi, amit meg kell, hogy kivigye őket. _Bármibe_ is kerüljön.

„Uram!" Teruko hangja, parádé-téri erősen. „Mennünk kell. _Most_!"

_Oh, Agni_, most _mi_-?

A jelek a _Suzuran_-ról mindent elmondtak. _Földidomárok a láthatáron, erejük-_

„_Chikusho!"_ szitkozódott Iroh.

„Persze," Zuko felsóhajtott. Sikítani akart. De mi értelme lenne? Mi mást várhatott, épp most nyúzta le a bőrt Kataráról, és az Avatár őt úgy imádta, mint egy oroszlán-kiskutya. És a szellemek _segítették_ az Avatárt. Mindig.

Futottak.

* * *

_Nem hinnéd, hogy egy Iroh korabeli ember ilyen gyorsan tudjon mozogni_, gondolta Hakoda fanyarul, alig pillantva a tűzidomárokra, amint azok eliramodtak a parton. Racionálisan, a főnök tudta, hogy az ellenségeik távozását kéne figyelnie. Azon kéne tűnődnie mi zaklathatta fel azt a felkavaró tűz-asszonyt Terukot; nem dühvel, hanem irányított félelemmel védencei iránt, aki a kis gőzös motorjait feltüzelte és orral part ellen irányította. Legalább az embereit kéne figyelnie, hogy biztosítsa megtartják a fegyverszünet utolsó maradványait, amíg furcsán becsületes ellenfeleik nekiiramodtak.

De ebben az elmúlt két évben túl gyakran volt főnök, és közel sem elégszer apa. És most apára volt szüksége Katarának, harcosaik gyűrűjében állva, sápadt arccal, tágra nyílt kék szemekkel, ahogy _nem_-et rázta a fejét.

Harcosai közt állva, akik érezték, amit _ő_ érzett. Egy gondolkodás nélküli, teljes undor a tűzidomárok iránt – aztán olyan sokk, mint meleg víz havon, ahogy Zuko lángja megragadta. A dühöt a _mit csináltam_? tengerében evickélve hagyva.

Ami majdnem ugyanannyira visszatartotta embereit, mint Iroh összeszűkült szemei és a saját sziszegése a nyugton maradásról. Harcoltak már tűzidomárokkal; mind tudták, hogy amíg egy tűzidomár közvetlen kapcsolatban van a lángjával, _ők_ szabták meg éget-e. Vagy sem. Vonják csak el Zuko figyelmét, és az a tűz megcsúszhat – és Hakoda csak képzelni tudta a hátra maradó kínt.

Jó ok hogy visszatartsák magukat, amíg Zuko szavakkal harapott, és nem tűzzel. De nem az egyetlen. Mert fegyverszünet alatt álltak, a fenébe is. És addig nem szegtél meg egy fegyverszünetet, míg egy ellenség nem okozott kárt az egyik törzsödbélinek. Akár felfordította a gyomrukat Iroh figyelme egy vízidomár iránt, akár nem, Amaya gyógyító Északi Víz Törzse volt. Nem Déli. Az emberei _tudták_ ezt.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy ha nem emlékezteti az embereit, hogy apa is, most rögtön, lehet, hogy _nem marad_ lánya.

Szándékosan, Hakoda Katara vállára tette a kezét. Érezte a remegését, hideget. „Ezt akarod?" kérdezte józanul. „Évekig azt mondtad hiszel az Avatárban. Hogy visszatér, és visszaállítja az egyensúlyt a világban. Ez az egyensúly, amiről álmodtál? Egy Tűz Népe nélküli világ? A nap népe nélküli. Melegség nélküli. Nyár nélküli." Felemelte kezét, hogy megérintsen egy könny-áztatta orcát. „Mindig te voltál az örömünk. Bizonyítéka, hogy még a Tűz Népe sem hódíthatja meg a szellemünket. Még Kya után is… nem tudtam. Maradnom kellett volna. Ott kellett volna maradnom értetek mindkettőtökért." Szemeivel begyűjtötte Sokká-t. „Ti vagytok a törzsünk jövője. Egy győzelem a Tűz Népe ellen sem ér semmit ha az ár az, akik vagyunk."

Aang pislogott, egyenesen rá nézve, olyan tiszteletteljes csodálattal, amitől Hakoda fanyarul fel akarta vonni a szemöldökét. _Mi az, a bölcsesség csak a templomokból jön? Egy lándzsahegy mögött is megtalálod, ha túléled. Sokat kell még tanulnod_.

Toph a homlokát ráncolta. Aanget Sokka karjaiba taszította, felemelte kezeit, mintha egy láthatatlan súlyt nyomna-

Le-lökött, és újra fel. A tűzidomárok hajléka feloldódott, mintha soha nem is lett volna, és a homok mell-magasságú fallá tömörült előttük. „Fejeket fel!"

_Mi? Miért_? tűnődött Hakoda. A Tűz Népe visszavonulóban volt, miért volt Toph-

Homok morajlott a menekülő pár alatt, és Hakoda érezte, ahogy vele zuhan a szíve.

Egy ütésnyi láng, és Iroh szabad volt, pont ahogy a part ütköző jéghegyekként csapódott össze.

_Iroh_ szabad volt, ébredt rá Hakoda zordan, zöld egyenruhát látva átözönleni azt, ami maradt a táborból. Földöntúli üvöltést hallva Teruko tengerészeitől, gőzösük visszarándulva a part felé, még mikor tudták is – tudniuk kellett! – hogy egy a földidomárok irányítása alatti part nem más mint halálos csapda.

Tudták. Hakoda látta. De nem érdekelte őket… és látta az okot miért, az Iroh arcára vésett gyászban és dühben.

„_Zuko!"_

* * *

_Kudarcot vallottam._

Sötét. Összenyomva őt, míg mindössze a saját szívverését hallotta a fülében zakatolni. Kinyomva belőle a lélegzetet, és lélegzet nélkül _nem_ volt tűz.

_Kudarc. Nem találtam meg időben. Nem sikerült ráhatnom. Nem sikerült megmentenem a népem._

_Vajon a halál másodszor is annyira fáj…._

_Nem. _Megígértem_. Naív voltál és önző és egy gyerek, Aang, de nem érdemled, amivel a vének raktak volna meg. Az egész világ nem érdemelte, ami történt._

_Elégettem a szerencsémet és az életemet, és megfogadtam, hogy nem számít majd. Nem hagyom. Találok utat szerencse nélkül, valahogy, találok utat, hogy megjavítsam a dolgokat…._

A sötétség_ nedves _volt_._

…_Nincs szükségem szerencsére._

Lélegzet kifogyva, begörbítette ujjait.

* * *

_Gyertek hozzám, gyilkosok_. Iroh hüvelykekre került el köveket és mozduló homokot, csak annyi tüzet emelve, hogy imitáljon egy rég visszavonult veteránt. Nem fogatlant… de közel sem olyan veszélyest, hogy a felügyelő tiszt óvatosan hátramaradjon. _Gyertek és haljatok._

Racionálisan, tudta, hogy vissza kéne vonulnia. A homok előnyhöz juttatta a közelgő sereget, Teruko tengerészgyalogosai kockára tették magukat, hogy érte menjenek, és Toph talán kiszabadíthatja Zuko-t még egy kis idővel-

_Ha még életben van._

És ezért nem tudott visszavonulni. Lu Ten így halt meg, összezúzva és elnyelve Ba Sing Se saját földje által és nem mozdul innen, ahol elvesztett egy második fiat-

Homok tört fel, mint egy vízfakadás, gőzölögve egy tüzes üvöltéstől.

_Él._

Megragadott egy karmos, dühös kezet, felrántva, ahogy Zuko le és el lökött füstölgő homokot. Unokaöccse homokszemeket pislogott el, az arany csak egy vékony perem a mélység fekete kútjai körül-

Egy szívdobbanásnyira Iroh Sozin vonalának teljes haragjába meredt. És elsomolyodott.

Megperdült, és belezökkent abba a katába, amiről tudta, hogy Zuko használni fogja. Az egyedülibe, aminek volt értelme, sűrű ellenséggel előttük és veszélyben levő szövetségesekkel mögöttük.

_Egy tűzidomár _támadása_ a védekezése._

A tömeges tűzlabda a Föld Királysági csapatok előtt csapódott be, nem rajtuk; hátrarobbantva őket. Nem mintha Iroh úgy képzelte volna, hogy ellenfeleik értékelnének ilyen visszafogottságot… mivel Zuko következő perdülése, kezeinek fel és előre lendülése forró homokkal árasztotta el a páncélozott csapatokat, mint egy olvadt tsunami.

Bezárva füleit a sikolyokra, Iroh megragadott egy zöld ingujjat és húzott.

Agninak hála, Zuko vele rohant.

Homok és víz a szandáljaik alatt, és páncélos kezek húzták őket át a korláton, míg tűzlövések riasztották el azon kevés földidomárt, aki túl bátor, vagy ostoba volt, hogy a perzselő homokon túlra nyomuljon előre. És Zuko mindvégig morgott magában; halk, dörmögő vicsort, amitől Iroh-nak égnek állt a szőr a tarkóján, és minden tengerészgyalogost, kivéve Terukot egy bölcs lépéssel hátrább léptette.

Arclemez védve kifejezését, Iroh csak a Teruko vállainak állását tudta leolvasni. De azok elég beszédesek voltak_: Ah, fenébe_. „Vigyenek le minket erről a fagymarta partról!" kiáltotta.

Motorok zúgtak, és víz rohant köztük és bejövő kő-lövegek közt. Gyakorlott ingással megtartva egyensúlyát, Iroh óvatosan szemmel tartotta unokaöccsét, míg mindenki koordinált tüze köves lövedékeket lőtt le az égből. „Parancs nélkül cselekedünk, Hadnagy?" heccelte gyengéden.

„Uram! A fennálló parancs mindkét oldali minimális veszteséggel való visszavonulás volt." Két ütésnyi láng, és egy söprő láb, ahogy valaki a parton aranyos volt, és egy követ kacsáztatott a vízen. „Ha a herceg képes lenne parancsokat adni, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ellenkezne vele."

„Képes lenne?" kérdezte Iroh élesen. Mert Zuko ugyanolyan jól és okosan harcolt, mint valaha is az Avatár ellen, gyorsan reagálva, mint egy moszkító-ölyv.

„Uram! A sárkányoknak _gondolkodniuk_ kell, hogy beszélni tudjanak." Teruko lebukott egy kőtöredék elől. „Pillanatnyilag nem vagyunk számára több mint kék-orrú majomlárma!"

_Oh_. Később, Iroh biztos volt benne, átkozza majd magát amiért egy vén bolond, aki szellemekben hisz, akiknek az egyensúlyát nem látta, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a tüzes ifjoncot pont az orra előtt. _Később_.

Mostanra, a _Suzuran_ hajítógépei tűzgolyókkal lövették a partot, káoszt, tüzet és pusztítást adva földidomításhoz, amit már így is gátolt a köztük lévő vízsáv. Csak még egy kicsi és megúszták….

Acél csikordult kövön, és a világ összeomlott.

Mozdulatlan motorok csengő csendjében, Iroh esküdött rá, hogy hall egy béklyót elszakadni.

„Jobban fegyelmezettek, mint gondoltam," mormogta a vén tábornok, talpra állva tengerészgyalogok gubancában. A gőzös ferde volt és oldalt dőlt; nem süllyedt, még nem, de nem voltak illúziói az esélyeikről. Mellette, látta, hogy Zuko-nak sikerült egyensúlyban maradnia, macska-bagoly gyorsan, éhes, dühös tekintettel meredve a partra.

Egy goromba kottyanás, egy kérdő csiripelés, és fekete tollak borzolódtak ki a raktérből. Asahi karmai egyenletesen vitték fel acél létrafokokon, bár esetlenül, mint egy teknős kacsa, aki selyem drapériát mászik.

Amit Iroh történetesen látott, nem egyszer. Gyerekként Zuko nagyon… lelkes volt az állatokkal kapcsolatban. Ha be lehetett cserkészni és rajtacsapni, Ursa megbocsátó ölében végezte.

Hát. Legalább most már tudta, Ursa dorgálása miért nem annyira a _ne csináld ezt_, és inkább a _soha ne öld meg, ha nem tervezed megenni_ felé hajlottak.

Aggodalmasan csiripelve, Asahi lehajtotta fejét, hogy Zuko vállának dörzsölhesse. A fiatalember pislogott, és megrázta a fejét, szája komor vonal, ahogy szitkokat és elfojtott nyöszörgést hallott, amik csúnyán tört csontokról árulkodtak.

_Újra velünk. Helyes_. „Kisöcsém, a legénység." Kérte Iroh. „Hadnagy, egy látcsövet-„

A kezébe csapta, szinte mielőtt kiszaladt a szó a száján. „Sajnálom uram, nem ismerem a jelvényt."

Egy csöppnyi ön-átkozással, amit olyan sokat hallott unokaöccse hangjában, bár egy felelős tiszt sem várná el egy _tengerészgyalogostól_, hogy ismerje a Föld Hadsereg összes zászlaját. „Ki kell bővítenünk a _Suzuran_ könyvtárát," mondta Iroh szilárdan, porfelhőkön és füstön keresztül keresve a parton. Hol volt, bármely parancsnok, aki elég vakmerő volt, hogy kora reggel támadjon tűzidomárokra, nem hagyná ki, hogy ki ne rakja-

Ah. Oh egek. „Gang tábornok," szólt Iroh egyenletesen. „Mindenki a fedélzetre. Most."

„Mindenki a fedélzetre! Elhagyásra felkészülni!" ordította Teruko. „Uram?" kérdezte közel sem suttogva.

„Attól tartok, a hírnevem megelőzött," felelte Iroh fanyarul. „Nem fog becsületes foglyokat ejteni." Szeme találkozott a tengerészgyalogos tekintetével. „Javasolnám, hogy _ne_ kapják el, Hadnagy."

„Úgy teszek, ahogy a becsület kívánja, uram."

Vagyis életben marad, amíg szükséges, hogy megpróbálja biztonságban tudni őket. Nem számít mibe kerüljön. Iroh meghajtotta fejét, csontjaiban érezve acél rezzenését ahogy az első sziklák átütöttek a hajótesten. „Zuko herceg-„

A fedélzeti nyílás közelében guggolva, ahogy a gépész kikászálódott, Zuko gyengéden felemelte kezeit, aztán finom fagyot lehelt.

A formálódó jég ropogása minden tűzidomárt megborzongatott.

„Dupla héjat adtam," mondta Zuko komoran. „Épp csak rajtunk átütik a köveket, és visszahúzódnak. Miért pazarolnának chi-t az összeroppantásunkra, mikor ráhagyhatják a tengerre a piszkos munkát?" Végignézett a legénységen. „Nyer nekünk némi időt. De észre fogja venni, hogy nem süllyedünk."

„Csak időre van szükségünk," mondta Teruko vidáman, ahogy a _Suzuran_ árnyéka rájuk vetült. „Mozgás, emberek!"

_Kissé öreg vagyok már hajólétrák mászásához_, gondolta Iroh bánatosan, ahogy három rakat lánc és fém létra csörömpölt le hozzájuk. De ettől függetlenül megragadta, és mászni kezdett, pont ahogy Zuko és egy másik tengerészgyalogos megszállta a másik két létrát. Nem volt idő elsőbbségről vitatkozni Terukoval, és nem is lett volna értelme; az ő erejükkel bíró tűzidomárok sokkal hatékonyabbak voltak a _Suzuran_ fedélzetéről, mint csapdában egy kis gőzösön.

Elérve a tetőt, Zuko füttyentett.

„_Sqwrawk?!"_

A kétségbeesett mászás ellenére, Iroh kuncogáson kapta magát. Nem kellett strucc-lónak lennie, hogy megértse, _„Mi van, megőrültél?!_"

„Vagy ez, vagy úszol!" fenyegette meg Zuko, ahogy a parti részleg többi tagja rákapaszkodott a másik két létrára. „Kapitány! Van valakinek kötele?"

Legördült egy köteg, és Zuko újra füttyentett. „Gyerünk, édesem. Tedd meg ezt, és keresünk neked még több csúnya embert, akit megrághatsz, ígérem…."

„Wrrgh," tyúkos szitkokat kotyogva magában, Asahi elkapta a kötelet és ráakaszkodott a fém fokokra.

_És ezzel mindenki megvan_, gondolta Iroh, elfogadva a kezet egy tengerésztől, ahogy _Suzuran_ motorjai felzúgtak és kezdtek elhúzni. Kockázatos húzás, mikor felük sérült volt és még mindig mászott. Sokkal kevésbé veszélyes, mint partközelben maradni földidomárokkal-

A tenger rengett, és Jee szitkozódott. „Motorokat lekapcsolni!"

Ez az ütközés… kevésbé volt megrázó. De nem sokkal.

Iroh kihúzta magát és kimeredt oldalra a sziklákra, melyek befogták hajójukat.

„Szenesedjen el az a tábornok, mióta kaptak rá a vízre…." Jee kapitány forrongott mellette, gőz szállva az egyébként összeszedett tűzidomár leheletéből. „_Suzuran_ talán nem néz ki soknak, de jó burkolatunk van. Nem fogják egyhamar átütni."

„De nem telik sok idejébe rámpát, vagy alagutat indítani erre," értett egyet Iroh komoran. „Gang túl magabiztos, és valótlanul szabad kezet enged a durvább embereinek, de nem bolond. Fel kell készülnünk a hajó megszállására…."

* * *

Acél és láncok csörrenése, és egy félig ázott Asahi kapkodott át a korláton. Megkaparta az acél fedélzetet, és Zuko-ra meredt.

És megrázta magát, szándékosan, mindenre a környezetében.

„Sajnálom," sóhajtott Zuko egyik kezét feltartva, hogy fedezze a szemét, ahogy egy tengerészgyalogos karját vizsgálta. „Egyszerű törés," mondta az ott tolakodó Terukonak. „Meg tudom mutatni valakinek hogy gyógyítsa, miután kijutottunk ebből."

„Folytassa, Rikiya," utasította Teruko. Lehalkította hangját, ahogy odébbálltak. „Hogy jutunk ki ebből, uram?"

_Nem tudom. Fogalmam sincs. Olyan közel voltunk, ez nem fair…._

Mióta volt az élete fair? Ezeknek az embereknek _szükségük_ volt rá. „Dolgozom rajta."

Mély lélegzetet véve, aminek tenger és füst íze volt, Zuko a korláthoz sétált, szemrevételezve a víz alatti kő-gyűrűt, ami körülzárta őket. _Szilárd, mint Ba Sing Se fala,_ gondolta vonakodva, megszokásból lebukva, ahogy a hajítógép tüzet lőtt a part felé. A belé vert leckék a röppályáról és geometriáról elmondták neki, hogy közel sem éri el, de elég sok dühös tűzidomárral a közelben, soha nem tudhattad. _Csodás. Szóval csak másfél év kell, hogy leromboljuk, vagy a Mechanista őrült fúrója_….

A vízre ráncolt szemöldökkel, Zuko megkavarta két ujját. Nézte, ahogy egy hullám kis része ugyanazon spirális mozgást végzi.

_Egy fúró azért örvénylik, hogy egyenes vonalat vágjon. Ahogy egy lövedéket is megpróbálsz forgatni, hogy pörögjön, hogy átszelje a levegőt…._

Kiszáradt szájjal, Zuko nyelt egyet. Teruko-ra nézett, tágra nyílt szemekkel, megpróbálva nem gondolkozni túl erősen, arra az esetre, ha törékeny terve hamuvá porlad a szélben. „Van olajunk?"

* * *

„De tudnék-„ kezdte Aang.

„Nem!" sziszegte Sokka megkapaszkodva egy ölnyi izgő-mozgó légidomárban, ahogy mind Toph megerősített fala mögött guggoltak. „Sérült vagy, a fenébe is! Az ott tűz odakinn, és nem tudom elhinni, hogy a _Suzuran_-on még senki sem lapított össze bennünket! Mindezek tetejébe – látod azt a csinos egyenruhát? Az tuti egy tábornok. Újabban nincs szerencsénk a tábornokokkal."

Toph érezte, ahogy föld morajlik ki egészen acélig, és az ajkába harapott. Ki tudná törni _Suzuran-_t. Itt. Most. Még az egész csapat Föld Sereggel dolgozva is ellene. Valószínűleg.

Ami talán jól jönne ki Zuko-nak, de nagy szívás lenne az ő kis csapatuknak. Mer' a tábornok, meg a fickói tuti nem hagynák ki, hogy rajta landoljanak egy tonna téglaként, és ha őt elkapták, jól megnézik maguknak Aanget, és a Vízi Törzsi párka, amit Sokka a fejébe húzott egyszerűen nem állta meg álcaként.

És _megmondta_ Zuko-nak. Mikor a kocka elvetődött, azt akarta, hogy Aang nyerjen.

És nem volt gombóc a torkában a tudattól, hogy Zuko megértené. Hogy, a fenébe is, Serci valószínűleg még egyet is értene vele. Mindent kockára tett, hogy Aang elslisszolhasson Azulától és Long Feng-től, ő aztán nem akarná, hogy valami fegyverszünet szegő mocsadék, mint ez a Gang tábornok összeszedje. Semmi gombóc. Egyáltalán.

_Tűnj el. Juss ki. Te vagy a Nyugat Sárkánya, Bácsika. Gondolj ki valamit!_

És légyszi légyszi légyszi olyasvalami legyen, ami nem hagy több sikolyt hátra. A bőrön át perzselt hús szaga, mielőtt a homokot elidomíthatták volna…. Toph megborzongott..

„Hogy tehette," suttogta Katara megvetéssel. „Az a sok ember…."

Hakoda megmarkolta a vállát, vigasztalóan. „Azt hiszem rosszabbnak látszik, mint amilyen."

„Mondja az ember, akit nem perzseltek meg," felelte Bato komoran.

„Azt nem mondtam, hogy kellemes," mondta Hakoda súlyosan. „De nem úgy néz ki, mintha bárki is halott lenne." Hangja elsötétült. „A helyzetet figyelembe véve, ez több mint amit megérdemelnek."

_Megpróbálták megölni Zuko-t._

Toph nyelt egyet, újra érezve azokat az eszeveszett pillanatokat, mikor megpróbálta kihúzni Sercit. De a hadsereg többi része túl közel volt, lenyomva őt, és csak annyit tehetett, hogy ne legyen belőle sárkány-pástétom-

Míg vissza nem küzdött, ahol a földidomárok nem tudtak idomítani, vízzel és tűzzel. A pillanatban mikor érezte zakatolni a szívét, tudta, hogy a hadseregnek annyi. De hogy mennyi az annyi, azt nem képzelte. Szellemek.

_Bácsika figyelmeztetett minket. Zuko figyelmeztetett minket. Meg kell mentenie a népét. Életben kell maradnia._

_Többet nem játszik szépen._

„Nem értem!" kapkodott levegő után Sokka. „Miért? Fegyverszünetünk volt! Távozóban voltak!"

„Mert Bácsika a Nyugat Sárkánya," szólt Toph, küzdve, hogy egyenletesen tartsa hangját. „Mi sosem találkoztunk úgy vele. Nyugalomba vonult. De hallottam történet töredékeket felnőve. Ő megijeszti az embereket, Sokka. Úgy megijeszti a tábornokokat, ahogy a Tűz Úr téged. Csak sokkal csúnyábban." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Mit gondolsz Zuko miért akarta hogy azt higgyük, hogy még mindig Aangre utazik? Hogy mindenki rá utazzon. Nem Bácsikára. Bácsika minden, ami Zuko-nak maradt. Egy lavina elé is odalépne Bácsikáért. Hagyta, hogy mind gyűlöljük, Bácsikáért." Nyelt egyet, és egy szitakötőként repdeső szív felé mutatott. „Hagyta hogy _te_ gyűlöld őt."

Aang nagyot nyelt. Végignézett a láng-szórta parton, elszántan, felemelve kezét-

Fájdalmasan felszisszent, sírással küszködve, ahogy Katara tartotta. „Mindazok az emberek…."

„Ők akarták," szólt Hakoda zordan. „Tudom, hogy ez nem a te néped útja, Aang. De fegyverszünetünk volt a herceggel, és ő tiszteletben tartotta. _Még mindig_ tiszteletben tartja. Láttuk már azokat a tűzgolyókat földbe becsapódni. Ha az a hajó el akart volna találni minket, már megtették volna…." A főnök hangja elhalt. „Ez nem jó, ugye?"

„Öh… nem." Nyelt nagyot Sokka. „Egyértelműen nem jó."

„Mi?" követelte Toph türelmetlenül. Komolyan, néha a látó emberek-!

„Zuko… errefelé néz," mondta Sokka, még mindig reszketegen.

„Igen? És?"

„…Somolyog."

Oh. _Oh_. Oh, öcsém. Toph vigyorgott, mint egy leopárd-fóka. „Beszélj tovább, Sokka. _Mindent_ hallani akarok-„

Először az üvöltést hallotta meg. Ropogva, sercegve; mint forró olaj, amibe valaki vizet öntött-

Érzett egy furcsa, ellentmondásos, húzó szellőt az arcán, és rájött, hogy _pontosan_ miben is sántikál Zuko.

„Oh, öregem," suttogta Sokka.

Égett olaj, forró só; a szag az üvöltő széllel csapta meg Toph orrát. Nem széllökés, vagy Aang egyik szél-lövése. A levegő csak ártatlan járókelő volt, sikoltva leszívva örvénylő vízbe, hogy táplálja a megkötő tüzet, mint szalagnyi kések.

Mint egy fúró.

Toph érezte, ahogy a _Suzuran_ körüli kőbe mar, vicsorogva, mint egy tigris-dillo nagyon rossz nappal. A kő nem tört, hanem _elporlott_; megperzselődve és szétzúzva, hogy elomoljon a hullámokban, túl gyorsan ahhoz, hogy a döbbent seregbeli földidomárok reagáljanak.

Motorok bőgése, egy rezzenés, és érezte, ahogy _Suzuran_ szabaddá rándul.

Katara reszketett, mint egy falevél. „Ő… hogyan… ez nem lehetett Zuko!"

„Serci gyakorolt," felelte Toph nyersen, még mindig zakatoló szívvel. Készen és készenlétben, hogy egy pajzsnyi földet föléjük csapjon a part bármilyen rezdülésére, ami bejövő hullámot jelzett.

_Ne csináld Serci. Tudom, hogy dühös vagy. Tudom, hogy megsérültél. Tudom, hogy Bácsika azt mondta, a sárkányok ragadozók – és a denevér-farkasok nem engedik el a sérült prédát, egyszerűen nem._

_De ti is emberek vagytok, Serci. Meg tudod csinálni. Tudom, hogy meg…._

Szél lebbent, és halt el.

„Ő – ez szétesett," mondta Sokka kábán. „Elengedte… várjunk, Iroh mit csi- _földre_!"

Bato és Hakoda mindüket lelapította.

Toph majdnem nem hallotta a recsegést. Bár érezte a nyakán a haját égnek állni és ózont ízlelt-

A villám úgy zúdult le, mint egy haldokló hegy.

Csengő füllel, Toph a homokra lapította tenyereit. Nyelt egyet, üveget érezve ott, ahol a sereg közepén a part volt, és annak közepében….

„_Gang tábornok elesett!"_

* * *

_Vége._

Iroh sóhajtott, leeresztve kezeit. Nem okozott számára örömet hogy látta Gang-ot elesni. Nem örömet… de igen, bizonyos zord elégedettséget.

_Megpróbálni megölni az unokaöcsémet, azt? Azt nem hinném._

Bár taktikailag, sokkal jobb okok voltak holtan látni azt az embert. Zuko vakmerősége és okossága egyszer kiszabadította őket, de Gang tábornok még újra összevonhatta erőit, hogy megint csapdába ejtse őket. És Gang _megpróbálta_ volna, kétségbeesetten; mert Gang nem volt bolond. Talán minden rostjával megvetette a Tűz Népét, de _tudta_ volna mit látott. És milyen nagy lett volna a veszély a népére.

A Föld stabilitás volt és hagyomány. A Föld Királyság visszaborzadt a változás befogadásától, még ha javára is lett volna. De ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy nem _ismerte fel_… és fényesebb tisztjei tudták, hogy a rugalmasság és az innováció voltak azok, amik sokkal inkább mint a tűz, olyan halálossá tették a Tűz Népe erőket.

Gyógyítás. Forró víz. Perzselő homok. És most, tűzbe burkolt víz-örvény, ami szét tudott mállasztani követ. Zuko szemlátomást bemutatta, hogy úgy tud idomítani, mint semmilyen más tűzidomár akit Gang valaha is látott.

Ha Gang elfogta volna őket, a hajón senkit sem engedtek volna életben hagyni.

De a Föld Királysági seregek örökösei voltak nemzetük minden hagyományának tiszteletének. Különösen a rangnak és nemesi születésnek. Vágd le a fejét, és mint a skorpió-vipera, a test többi része hasztalan rázkódik.

„Bácsikám…."

„Nem engedhettük hogy tovább üldözzenek," sóhajtott Iroh. „És tudod, hogy nem álltak volna meg."

„…Tudom."

És egészen nyomorúságosan Zuko-n látszott, hogy csakugyan tudja. _A szíve a tiéd, Ursa. Gyengéd, minden dühe ellenére. Agni, hadd tarthassa meg_. „Tudta, hogy fegyverszünet alatt vagyunk, és a támadása gyorsaságát tekintve, valószínűleg tudta kit támadott," mondta Iroh, elég hangosan, hogy a legénység is hallja. „Ami azt jelenti, hogy szándékosan jött kettőért Sozin vonalából." Vállat vont. „Ha egy bolond öngyilkosságot kíván elkövetni, néha csak annyit tehetünk, hogy szívességet teszünk neki."

Ez vigyorokat nyert a legénységtől. De Zuko nyelt egyet, oldalt nézve. „Nyugalomban voltál. _Szerettél_ nyugalmazott lenni."

„Senki nem bánthat a klánomból valakit következmények nélkül," mondta Iroh egyenletesen. „Reméltem, hogy a gyógyítás nem szítja fel a haragjukat… de nem vettem figyelembe Xiu jelenlétét. Bizonyára elmondta nekik hogy álcáztad. Forró vizet idomítva…." Sóhajtott. „Hát. Ez bizonyára elég volt."

Zuko összerezzent.

Nem túl finomkodva, Teruko csúnyán meredt.

Iroh pislogott, átgondolta amit mondott, és megpróbált nem sóhajtani. „Attől függetlenül is értünk jöttek volna. Azula túl szélesen elterjesztette azt az átkozott plakátot-„

„Gyűlöltem úgy viselkedni, mint ő."

Ah. Most már látta a borzongásokat, elrejtve nedves fekete tollakat csitító kezek mögé. Ez nem lehetett kellemes, olyasvalakinek, aki olyan keményen próbálta békésen befejezni a dolgokat. „Nem tetted," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „Fivérem soha nem engedte volna nekem a vérontás nélküli távozást." Annál nagyobb bolond. „Gyere. Lássunk a sebesültjeinkhez."

Zuko újra megborzongott, finoman. Mély levegőt vett, és kihúzta magát. „Hadnagy. Ki a legsúlyosabb?"

* * *

„Hogy engedhette el őket-!"

Döbbenten és zsibbadtan és dühösen egyszerre, Sokka pár lábbal arrébb állt, ahol apja farkasszemet nézett Mohe ezredessel, és megpróbált értelmet találni a reggelnek.

_Iroh megölte a tábornokot. _Iroh_. De ő midig olyan… és amit Zuko mondott Katarának… leégetni az egész flottánkat? Zhao megtenné, persze, de Zuko nem…._

Sokka lehajtotta fejét és lélegzett. És megpróbált nem hisztérikusan nevetni, tudva hogy kinek a tanácsát követi.

_Megmondta nekünk. _Megmondta_, hogy nem tudjuk… hogy ő sosem próbált megölni minket…._

És úgy tűnik Zuko nem hazudott. Már megint.

_És ez egyszerűen csak _helytelen_. Egyszerűen az, hogyhogy a fickó, aki – aki megpróbált elkapni minket sosem hazudik, Aang pedig igen…._

Körbe-körbe járó fejjel, Sokka kényszerítette magát, hogy a fontos dolgokra koncentráljon. Katara a sebesültekkel volt, akiken még tudott segíteni, égéseket kezelve. Toph fogta Aanget és Momo-t félig lefúródva egy kis homokkő menedékben, készen, hogy védtelen kis ijedt vak kislányt játsszon ahogy csak tud, ha rájuk találnak. És Appa azon pár dűne mögött volt, amit a hadsereg nem taposott széjjel. Az el kell rejtse egyenlőre, hacsak a dolgok nem fordulnak rosszabbra.

_Jah. És miért ne fordulnának?_ Mutatott rá a cinikus hang a fejében.

_Neked csak csitt_, mondta Sokka magának. _Elég bajom van_.

Problémák, mint a Hakoda előtti dühös földidomár tiszt, aki épp csak hogy nem böködte mellbe a Vízi Törzsi főnököt.

Le nem nyűgözötten, Hakoda végigmérte az ezredest. „Ti földet hajigáltatok, ők tüzet dobáltak, nekem pedig sérült gyerekeket kellett távolt tartanom a harctól. Pontosan mit vártatok, mit tegyünk?"

„_Nem_ elengedni gyilkosokat _elvitorlázni_-!"

„Mohe ezredes." Hakoda hangja nyugodt volt, de volt valami a szemében, amit Sokka már látott korábban. Mielőtt tűzidomárok rohanták le a falujukat. Kemény és veszélyes, mint egy kivont kard. „Elmondaná nekem hogy a tábornoka miért támadta meg a táborunkat, mikor Huizhong őrmester tudta, hogy fegyverszünetet tartottunk?"

„_Fegyverszünetet_?" kapkodott levegő után az ezredes. „És ezt meg is akartátok tartani? A Tűz Népével?"

„Azt hiszem látom, a lányom honnan szedte fel ezt a viselkedést," mondta Hakoda szárazon. „Nem a Tűz Népével. Ezzel a hajóval. Zuko herceg talán halálos, mint bármelyikük, de soha nem adott okot, hogy kételkedjek a szavában."

„Zuko _herceg_?" az ezredes ajkai felvicsorodtak. „Mintha annak a levetett kölyöknek bármilyen fennhatósága lenne, hogy bármit is megtárgyaljon!"

„A hajó kapitánya úgy tűnt úgy gondolta," mondta Hakoda egyenletesen.

„Hah!" Mohe ezredes elsomolyodott. „Felteszem ők is ugyanolyan régóta voltak vízen, mint maguk! Ez szép." Egy horkanás. „Akkor jó hír. Mikor megtudják az igazságot, megölik nekünk."

„Igazságot?" kérdezte Hakoda óvatosan.

„Még nem hallották? Mindenki tűnődött, hogy miért száműzték a kölyköt, már évek óta…. A Tűz Úr maga égette meg a fiút, és vetette számkivetésbe! Gondolom a hírek arról az asszonyról, akit elvett mind igazak voltak… mi másért tűnne el egy Hercegnő, ha nem szégyellnék, hogy egyáltalán léteznek? Annak a fattyúnak nincs több joga a nemesi vérre, mint valamelyik átkozott komodo-rhinójuknak!"

Sokka nyelt egyet, a világ forogva körülötte. Hallva Xiu-t, csak egy nappal korábban. _„Valami tűzidomár Lee képébe nyomta az öklét…."_

_Az apja. Zuko apja tette ezt…_. Sokka a fejét fogta, érezve, hogy az agya fel akar robbanni. Az apák nem tesznek ilyesmit!

_És a húgok nem próbálnak meg megölni. Oh, öregem…._

Egy sólyom kiáltott felettük, és valami kicsi, kemény, és hála az égnek könnyű koppant le a koponyájáról.

Üres karmokkal körözve, a hírnök-súlyom önelégülten visszaindult a tengerre.

A fejét dörgölve, Sokka a madarat méregette lehetséges bumeráng vágásra. Úgy döntött, több vele a baj, mintsem megérné, és felvette a kicsi lakkozott vörös és fekete hengert. Valahogy nyílnia kell… oh. Összecsavarva. Csini. És benne-

Sokka elolvasta a papír fecnit, és nagyot nyelt. „Apu?"

A homlokát ráncolva, Hakoda elvette az üzenetet. És nagyon, nagyon mozdulatlanná dermedt.

Sokka megrezzent, a csípős szöveg még mindig frissen elméjében.

_Hakoda főnök. Belefáradtam, hogy nézzem ahogy megpróbálják megölni az unokaöcsémet._

_-És igen. _Ezt_, egész biztos veheti fenyegetésnek_.

* * *

„Nem hinném, hogy valaha is hozzászoknék azoknak a látásához," motyogta Huojin, figyelve egy hírnök-sólyom vörös foltját körözni Ba Sing Se felett.

Mellette ülve a tető pereme közelében, Lu-shan kapitány felhorkant. Általában, Huojin tudta, hogy az erősödő napfény a műszak végén felderítette a kapitány hangulatát. Ma… nem igazán.

„Állandóan azt hiszem, hogy felébredek és rájövök, hogy romlott savanyú cékla volt vacsorára," mondta Lu-shan siváran. Megrázta a fejét. „Oma és Shu. Egy tizenéves lány bevette Ba Sing Se-t? Nem érdekel ha Sozin átkozott házából van is-„

„Pedig kéne, uram," szólt közbe Huojin. „Így csinálta. Így tartja a Dai Li-t. Ő… ők _nem olyanok_ mint más tűzidomárok. _Lángolnak_. És ez bevonz embereket. Főleg olyanokat, akikben megvan az a gyilkos ösztön. Mint a tűzidomárok… és mint a Dai Li." Hirtelen éber kapitányára pillantott. „Legalábbis így hallottam."

„Persze," mondta végül Lu-shan. „Huojin. Miért nem adtad fel őket? És ne mondd nekem azt hogy az Avatár miatt," tette hozzá a kapitány fanyarul. „Túl régóta dolgozol az utcákon, hogy egy idióta idomárkölyök megfogjon."

„Talán nem," ismerte be Huojin. „Kapitány. Mindketten ismerjük az utcákat. És tudjuk, hogy van söpredék, és vannak tisztes polgárok, és általában ennyi. És az alapján, amit Ozairól és Azuláról hallottam… jah. Söpredékek." Sóhajtott. „De mindketten tudjuk, hogy még egy polgár családjában is, néha valaki elferdül. És senki nem tehet semmit ellene." Lu-shanra pillantott. „És néha, csak néha… még egy elferdült családban is, egy kölyök egyenes lesz."

Lu-shan bevette ezt egy pillanatig, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. „A _Nyugat Sárkánya_."

„Egy átkozottul ijesztő fickó, ha az unokaöccse bajban van," ismerte be Huojin. „Másrészről? Nyugalomba vonult, uram. Láttam ilyen embereket a Falról lejönni. Ön is rengeteget ismer közülük. Katonák, akik egyszerűen elég embert láttak meghalni. Harcolnak, ha muszáj, de…. Szellemek, boldog volt, hogy látja Amayát tanítani az unokaöccsét. Büszke, mint egy apa. Ezt nem tudja tettetni."

„Hmm." A kapitány nem hangzott meggyőzöttnek. „Kockáztattad a karriered – és az Avatár rosszallását, és a Dai Li-t – mert úgy gondolod Zuko herceg talán jó gyerek lehet. A _Tűz Herceg_?"

Huojin vállat vont. „Nem ismerek jobb indokot, hogy kockáztassam, uram."

Lu-shan kapitány megdörgölte azt, ami fejfájásnak tűnt. „Egyáltalán nem ismerlek téged, ugye?"

„Mi? Uram, hát persze, hogy is-„

Skarlát tollak csaptak le.

„…Öhm." Huojin a villogó sárga szemű, óvatlan csuklóján gubbasztó sólyomra nézett. Aztán a kapitányra. „Soha életemben nem láttam még ezt a madarat?"

Lu-shan felvonta szemöldökét, derülten és éberen egyszerre. „Valószínűleg valakinek bentre."

„Valószínűleg," mondta Huojin egyenletesen, óvatosan kivéve egy vékony papírtekercset a sólyom hátán lévő hengerből. Óvakodva attól a heves, kampós csőrtől… bár a madár ugyanolyan derültnek tűnt, mint a kapitány.

„Houjin." Lu-shan hangja halk volt, épp az előtt kapva el, hogy kisimíthatta a finom papírt. „Egész életed van itt."

_Tudom. Szellemek, tudom_. „Kapitány." Huojinnak nyelnie kellett, mielőtt folytathatta volna. „Luli és én… beszéltünk erről. Sokat. Amaya bajban van. Nem… Nem hinném hogy sejtené _mekkorában_, uram. Azula a _palotában_ van. Tud a Föld Királyról, és arról ki kezeli azt a lökött medvéjét. Tudja, hogy Amaya _képezte Lee_-t." Megint nyelt, száraz torokkal. „Felforgat minden Gyűrűt, minden utcát, minden követ, hogy megtalálja. Amayának ki _kell_ jutnia."

Lu-shan sóhajtott. „A te nyakad." Szünetet tartott. „És a családodé."

_Tudom_. Mély levegőt véve, Huojin kitekerte a fecnit.

_Hé Esernyő. Jövünk._

Aláírás nélküli. Csak egy csicsás folyékony szimbólum, amiről Amaya azt tanította _Viz_et jelent, barnában, ami nem egyezett a többi tintával-

_Ez nem tinta._

Orrát a papírhoz nyomva, még elcsípte a hideg füst enyhe illatát.

_Hagyjuk csak Lee-re hogy megperzseljen egy Víz jelet_, gondolta Huojin fanyarul. _Oh szellemek, életben vannak. _Életben_ vannak, és _vissza_jönnek-_

Léptek. Huojin a fiatal zsebtolvajokat megszégyenítő gyorsasággal dugta ingujjába az üzenetet, és ártatlan tekintetet fordított Yakume törzsőrmester felé.

„Nem várunk sólymot," szólt a Tűz Népe katona szárazon. Kinyújtotta csuklóját a madárnak, hogy ráugorjon, és hatékonyan ellenőrizte a hengert. „Nincs üzenet-? Oh Agni. _Suzuran_."

_Heh_? Pislogva, Huojin újra ránézett a sólyom szerszámzatára, végigkövetve azt, ami finom díszítésnek látszott. Évtizedek múltak el, de a Magas Udvari nem olyan volt, mint a rendes írás. Csak ötször húsznyi jel, amit még egy gyereknek is könnyű volt megjegyeznie.

_FNS__1__ Suzuran._

„Felteszem Suzuran valaki akit nem szívlel?" mondta Lu-shan kapitány szárazon.

„Nem valaki, Kapitány. _Suzuran_ egy hajó," mondta Yakume udvariasan. „Egy utánpótláshajó hogy pontosabb legyek. Aminek a legénysége-„ elfintorodott. „Nos. Bztos vagyok benne, hogy nem nagyobb probléma kikötőben más tenger-őrült legénységeknél. Nem _kriminálisak_, csak… csökönyös balfácánok." A sólyom felé biccentett. „Amint láthatják."

„A Sereg tud utánpótláshajókról?" kockáztatta meg Huojin a kérdést.

„Anyagi érdekeltségünk rejlik benne," felelte Yakume szárazon. „De történetesen, erről sokat tudok. A kapitányának azon kétes megtiszteltetésben volt része, hogy az Avatárt üldözte, és –_túlélve_ - bármely más tisztnél tovább bírta Iroh tábornok és maga Zuko herceg mellett. Beleértve a tenger-szellem fiaskót az Északi Sarkon." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Egy bölcs ember számon tartja az ilyen szerencséjű embereket."

„Nekem mondja," motyogta Huojin, a torkát dörzsölve.

„A _tsukumogami_," bólintott Yakume, pillanatnyi gondolkodás után. „Pontosan hogy sikerült a hercegnek leszednie magáról anélkül, hogy elárulta volna magát?"

„Mi, nem hiszi, hogy csak lerántotta?" kérdezte Huojin óvatosan.

„Tulajdonképpen megtehette," válaszolta Yakume, szilárd arany szemekkel. „Évekkel ezelőtt hadjáraton voltam a Nyugat Sárkányával; láttam bizonyos… belső használatát a chi-nek, ami megengedheti egy tűzidomárnak, hogy szembenézzen egy szellemmel fizikálisan. Soha nem hallottam más idomítási stílusokról, amik képesek lettek volna rá. Még a Dai Li is vasat használ; nem lehet idomítani, ami gondolom megakadályozza, hogy egy szellem ellenük fordítsa, de földből való, és vezeti a chi-t. A chi megállít egy szellemet. Csont és hús – még acél is, Agni vigyázza elveszettjeinket – nem teszi." Mindkettejükön végignézett. „Szóval. Hogyan?"

_Elmondjam, ne mondjam… áh, mi a fene, hadd robbantsuk az agyát._ „Forró vízzel," mondta Huojin őszintén, magán érezve Lu-shan szemeit.

Yakume rámeredt.

„Az az érzésem kezd támadni, hogy ez ugyanolyan furcsa, mint Mushi – er, bocsánat, Iroh tábornok – mondta," mondta Huojin tanácstalanul. „Soha senki nem próbálkozott vele korábban?"

„Ha igen, egész biztos nem próbálták volna a Föld Királyság nagyjának a szeme láttára," felelte Yakume kesernyésen. „A seregeiknek évszázados eljárásuk van olyan tűzidomárok _megsemmisítésére_, akik egyedi technikát mutatnak. Még ha egy egész háztartást is kell robbanózselével eltörölniük."

Huojin megrezzent. De a kapitány….

Lu-shan kapitány nem tűnt meglepettnek. És ez… fájt.

Még így is, volt valami furcsa abban, ahogy ezt Yakume mondta. _Mintha valaki korábban már megpróbálta volna,_ gondolta Huojin. De ha ez igaz lett volna, miért tűnt Iroh olyan meglepettnek?

Még tárgyilagosabban, miért beszélt velük egyáltalán Yakume így? Olyan fickóhoz képest, aki azt mondta nem szereti a Föld Királyság népét, nem úgy viselkedett, mintha szívesebben lett volna máshol-

Arany találkozott vízidomította zölddel, és Huojin megpróbált nem leizzadni. „Öhm… hová viszi azt a sólymot?"

„Megetetem, Huojin Őr," felelte Yakume szárazon. „Azután pedig Jee kapitány kap pár szót a hadi eszközök vigyázatlan költéséről."

Magasra tartott fejjel, elsétált a szemük elől.

„Ez… furcsa volt," szólt Lu-shan kapitány halkan.

_És túlságosan is könnyű_, Huojin tudta. Még így is, nem tehetett róla, úgy érezte kuncognia kell.

Lu-shan ledöbbent, és elhátrált. „Nem," tiltakozott.

Huojin elvigyorodott.

„Nem," ismételte Lu-shan, hitetlenkedve. „Semmiképp sem. Ő… Oma és Shu, csak egy _kamasz_. _Nem_ tehette."

Huojin megpróbált nem kuncogni. „Kapitány. Nem tűnődött el valaha is, hogy az Avatár hogy szerezte vissza a bölényét?" Kissé hátradőlve elsomolyodott. „Elvégre a Dai Li főhadiszállásán volt _elzárva_."

„A Dai Li…." Lu-shan felnyögött.

„Míg Lee le nem vadászta a Vak Banditát," mondta Huojin józanabbul."Még mindig úgy gondolja, hogy fel kellett volna adnom őket?"

Lu-shan a kezeibe temette arcát.

_Egy hajó_. Huojin mély levegőt vett, az öröm szivárványbuborékként benne. _Oh, Agni, kölyök; és ezt hogy sikerült?_

Egy hajó a Tűz Népe nagysága ellen. Nem elég, hogy visszanyerje Ba Sing Se-t, közel sem….

De érezte a tenger ízét a levegőben. És az szabadságról suttogott.

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: Tényleg sajnálom Aanget. Halljátok mindazokat az emelvényeket lezúzódni? Ő egy gyengéd lélek, aki egy kolostorba való fel, ahol mindenki békés és kedves. De a világ egyszerűen nem ilyen.

És amint Zuko lecsillapszik egy kicsit, valószínűleg ő is sajnálni fogja Aanget. Ami nagyon, nagyon más attól, mintha megbánta volna azt amit tett….

Igen, a Tűz Népe úgy érezte megvannak az okai a háborúnak és hódításnak. Ez még nem teszi _helyessé_. Zuko-nak jó időbe telt ezt összerakni; egész életében azt tanították neki, hogy a Tűz Népe, őszintén, a jó fiúk, és bevésődött hitet megváltoztatni időbe telik, még előtted álló szilárd bizonyítékokkal is. Ő és Iroh csak rá akarják ébreszteni a GAang-et, hogy voltak okok a háború mögött; nem csak azért mert a Tűz Népe, mint egészben, hataloméhes. _Nincsenek kifogások_ arra, ami a Légi Nomádokkal és a világgal történt. De _vannak_ okai.

Megjegyzés a szellem-érintettekről és a szerelem megtalálásáról: adva a Tűz Népe őseit, mind egy kicsit érintettek. Ami egy oka, amiért Meixiang nagyot zúgott Tingzhe-be, bár túlélte ugyanazt a holdtalan éjt, amit Shirong is. Úgyhogy Zuko és Iroh tökéletesen elfogadhatóak, mint csaj-mágnes… a többi Tűz Népe lánynak. Persze, ez azt is jelenti, hogy a többi nemzet a Tűz Népét kissé… ijesztőnek találja. Ami egyáltalán nem segít a békeszerzésben.

Megjegyzés a körmökről: az emberek a „normális"-at általában magukban határozzák meg. Ha Zuko megszokta, hogy puszta kézzel mászik sziklákat (amit látunk is a sorozatban), minden ennél kevesebb erő "törékeny"nek lesz gondolva.

Végül Katara. Minden kulturális vitapontot mellőzve… soha, de soha ne becsüld alá a benyomást, amit egy szülő elvesztése okoz a gyereken. Zuko történetesen szerencsésebb volt, mint Katara, a sorozatban; idősebb volt, és hiszi, hogy van esély rá, hogy az anyja életben van. Erősen sugallják, hogy Katara végignézte az anyja meggyilkolását. És ezután, Sokka szerint, ő lesz a háztartás anyja, mindenkivel törődve, mindig optimistán. Ami azt jelentette, hogy elásta mindazt a gyászt és dühöt, hogy funkcionálhasson… és ez nagyon, nagyon rossz.

Bizonyos módon, Zuko forrongó hisztijei az első két évadban sokkal egészségesebb. Dühös a világra. Ez talán nem egészséges, vagy józan, de őszinte. Amíg őszinte vagy önmagaddal, esélyed van megállni és ránézni a saját viselkedésedre, hogy kijavítsd.

Katara nem őszinte. Katara édes és magabiztos és „segítünk Aangnek megmenteni a világot!" Míg össze nem fut valamivel, ami nem tetszik neki, amikor is Tündérbogár megtörik és előcsöpög a csúnyaság.

Az _I Could Do Anything, If I Only Knew What It Was (Bármit megtehetnék, ha csak tudnám mit)_-ban, Barbara Sher leírja a _hétköznapi ellen való dühöt_. A dühöngők karizmatikusak, gyakran ügyesek, gyakran zsenik. Keményen dolgoznak, jók lehetnek abban amit csinálnak – de ők akarnak lenni az abszolút legjobbak. Anélkül, hogy az aljáról kezdenék. Vagy a hétköznapi lótás-futás nélkül, amit mi természetesnek veszünk. Elbűvölik az embereket, hogy megoldják a problémáikat újra és újra. És mindig vannak problémáik. Mert mikor fiatalok voltak, borzasztóan elárulta őket a világ – és azt akarják, hogy megmentsék őket. Mindennél jobban a világon. Katara központi motivációs ötlete – _az Avatár vissza fog térn_i – pontról pontra egyezik egy dühöngő profiljával. 1) a fantáziája egy külsős cselekedetét igényli, hogy valóra váljon. 2) A vége megmentés, vagy jutalom, ami csak különleges embereknek jár. 3) felfedezik, mint „különlegest" (az utolsó Déli vízidomár). 4) Az élete értelmetlen enélkül a happy end nélkül.

Ezt _meg lehet_ javítani. A dühöngők megtanulhatják megkeresni a problémáik gyökerét, és túllépni rajta. De ez kemény munkába, ön-vizsgálatba kerül, és abba, hogy beismerjük, a taknyos kis kölyök belül olyasmit akar, ami _soha nem lehet az övé_. Katara kitörhet ebből – ha hallgat, ha igazán hallgat a családjára és a barátaira, és rájön, hogy azt akarja, kétségbeesetten, hogy valaki _helyrehozza a dolgokat_. Hogy megmentse a kicsi lányt aki elvesztette az anyját és túl korán nőtt fel.

Csakhogy a sorozatban a szerzők összehozták Aanggel, aki azt akarja, hogy anyáskodjanak felette, és hogy legyenek kifogásai hogy felelőtlen lehessen.

(illessz be fejét a falba verő írót.)

…Jah. Az a kapcsolat olyan _jól_ fog végződni. Azt hiszem megpróbálkozom Azulával….

Mivel páran kérdezték… ez csak egy részleges bibliográfia. Rengetegminden van elraktározódva a fejemben az olvasástól… hát, többnyire amit meg tudtam kaparinteni.

_Meditations on Violence_, by Rory Miller. Ha csak egy könyvet olvasol el a listáról, akkor ez legyen az. Elmondja neked miért van rés – vagyis inkább tátongó mélység – Zuko és Aang valóságon való nézőpontjai közt. A spiritualitás és erőszak nem inkompatibilisek. Japánban rengeteg szerzetes nyugalomba vonult bushi volt. Az ahogy a szövegkönyv beállítja a Levegő Templomokat, ez hiányzik belőlük… és ez _nagy_ különbséget okoz.

_Deep Survival_, by Laurence Gonzales.

_Ainu: Spirit of a Northern People_ by William W. Fitzhugh and Chisato O. Dubreuil.

_The Conquest of Ainu Lands: Ecology and Culture in Japanese Expansion,1590-1800_ by Brett L. Walker.

- Nagyon tudom ajánlani ezt bárkinek, aki látni akarja, hogy működhetnek realisztikusan a Vízi Törzs/ Tűz Népe kapcsolatok, vízidomárok nélkül, hogy kiegyenlítsék a tűzerőt.

_China's golden age: everyday life in the Tang dynasty_, by Charles Benn.

_Early Modern Japan_ by Conrad D. Totman.

_Green Archipelago: Forestry In Pre-Industrial Japan (Ecology & History)_ by Conrad Totman and Jr. James L.A. Webb.

_Ninja AD 1460-1650 (Warrior)_ by Stephen Turnbull

_The Samurai Invasion of Korea 1592-98 (Campaign)_ by Stephen Turnbull,

És még sok más könyvét.

_What Cops Know_ and _Pure Cop_ by Connie Fletcher.

_The Gift of Fear: Survival Signals That Protect Us from Violence_ by Gavin de Becker.

_On Combat, The Psychology and Physiology of Deadly Conflict in War and in Peace_ by Dave Grossman.

_The Anatomy of Motive_ by John Douglas and Mark Olshaker.

_Wetlands _by William J. Mitsch and James G. Gosselink.

www. sciencedaily. com (vedd ki a szüneteket) mindig érdekes ihletnek.

en. wikipedia wiki/Tupilaq  
en. wikipedia wiki/Each_uisge

Mindenkinek, aki úgy gondolja, hogy a szellemek barátságosak. Öhm, nem.

1 Fire Nation/Navy Ship – Tűz Népe/Flotta Hajó... máshogy nem tudtam feloldani...(ford.)


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

_Irány kész, borítás ép; hála Agninak nem volt idejük meglékelni minket_, gondolta Jee kapitány lefelé menve a főfedélzetre. _A legénység összeszedettnek tűnik, még ha kissé idegesek is amiatt, hogy két herceg van a fedélzeten_.

Ezért nem tudta hibáztatni őket. Egy dolog volt olvasni a történelemkönyveket a Tűz Úr vonalának erejéről. Egészen más dolog volt _látni_. És a puszta tűzön túl, amit Zuko herceg művelt….

Bár, bizonyos mód, amiben most sántikált, az még nyugtalanítóbb volt.

„Lökés," mondta a herceg, ami már legalább a harmadik alkalomnak hangzott. Iroh egyelőre a háttérbe vonult; figyelve. „Többé kell tegyék a tüzet, mint ami. Nem intenzívebbé. Nem forróbbá. _Mássá_. Mint jeget olvasztani."

A kétkedő pillantásokból, a hajó tűzidomárai nem fogták sokkal jobban, mint Jee. Bár, ahogy Teruko hadnagy az ajkát harapdálta némiképp ígéretesnek tűnt, és….

Jee megtorpant, ahol állt, méregetve az utolsó tűzidomár meglepett kifejezését, akiről várta, hogy bárhol a gyógyító oktatás közelébe legyen. „Sadao hadnagy?"

„Ez… valahogy úgy hangzik, mint az üveg, uram," mondta Sadao vonakodva. „Mikor hideg, ha megüti, összetörik. De mikor meleg… akkor _más_. Hagyja, hogy dolgozz vele." Megállt, bosszúsan. „Nem mondom helyesen…."

„Jöjjön ide," szólt Zuko hirtelen. „Ne próbáljon gondolkodni. Csak kövessen. Elkapom, ha valami balra fordulna."

„Ha valami _balra fordulna_?" kérdezte valaki kétkedve.

„Egy vízidomár a hullámok ritmusától függ, és biztonságban van," jelentette ki Iroh. „Mi a saját szívünk ritmusára hagyatkozunk. És ez… nem biztonságos. Ha valaki túl erősen szorít." Finoman vállat vont. „_Tűz_ gyermekei vagyunk. Agni sokmindent megád nekünk, de a biztonság nem tartozik ajándékai közé." Sadao-ra biccentett." Csakugyan, Hadnagy, javasolnám, hogy próbálkozzon meg vele. A gyógyítás külső tűz, nem belülső. Maga, sokunknál is inkább alkalmas lehet erre a technikára."

Sadao láthatóan nagyot nyelt. De csatlakozott a herceghez a hordónyi tűznél, alig remegő kezekkel.

„Ne aggódjon. Ehhez nem kell nyugodtnak lennie," mondta Zuko gyakorlatiasan. „Talán jobb is, ha nem az. Ez sokkal inkább olyan mint egy harc, mint hinné."

„Harc?" élénkült fel Sadao. „De ez gyógyítás."

„Volt már úgy, hogy egy gyógyító lekötözte az ágyhoz, csúnyán rámeredt és fájdalomcsillapítót tömött le a torkán, csak hogy dolgozni tudjon rajta?" kérdezte Zuko szárazon. „A gyógyítóknak nem kell kedvesnek lenniük. Csak gondolkodniuk kell." Hangja kedvesebbé vált. „De most nem kell gondolkodnunk. Csak meg kell találnunk a ritmust. Nekünk és a tűznek." Leengedte kezeit levegőt véve. „Kövessen."

_Oh, szép munka, Tábornok_, gondolta Jee Iroh fel pillantva, ahogy a herceg tűzzel játszott. Sima, direkt lassú; lélegzetet belekötve minden mozdulatba, ahogy Zuko elővont egy labdányi lángot és megváltoztatta. _Nem tudom hogyan csináltad, de végre _türelmet_ vertél ennek a fiatalembernek a fejébe. Agni, akár még esélyünk is lehet…._

Jee-nek tátva maradt a szája, mikor zöld foltok lobbantak Sadao lángjában, mint hullócsillagok.

A hadnagy nyelt egyet, reszkető, üres kezeire nézve. „…Elvesztettem."

„Semmi baj." Mosoly volt Zuko arcán; apró, de ott volt. „Ez _rendben_ van. Én ezzel hetekig küszködtem, mire megoldhattam még Bácsika segítségével is- _ez_ volt az, Hadnagy!"

_Soha nem kételkedtem benne, hogy meg tudja csinálni._

Jee hallotta, tisztán, mintha a herceg kimondta volna. Látta azokat a csendes szavakat becsapódni Sadao-n, a hirtelen, józan elszántságban a hadnagy szemeiben. És továbbterjedni, megérintve minden hallgató legénységi tagot, felismert becsület érzetével.

Iroh hátrasodródott mellé, és Jee megcsóválta a fejét. „Hogy csinálja ezt, uram?" mormolta Jee. „Hónapok óta dolgoztam Sadao-val…."

„De a klasszikus stílusban, ami mint tudjuk a hegyi klánoké, és a belső tűzre összpontosít," mormolta vissza Iroh. „Míg unokaöcsém – és, úgy tűnik Sadao is – jobban értenek a _külső_ tűzhöz." Halkan felnevetett. „Egészen makacs vén bolondnak érzem magam. Egész végig az orrom előtt volt; meg sem tudom számolni az idejét, mikor más tüzeket idomított. De nem ez a mi stílusunk lökése, így semmit nem gondoltam róla…." Sóhajtott. „Arra kényszerítettem egy hullámot, hogy játssza hegy szerepét. A csoda nem az, hogy olyan gyakran elbukott, hanem hogy ilyen jól csinálta."

„Többről van szó," ismerte be Jee. „Uram, Teruko úgy véli…."

„Jól tudom mit gondol," felelte Iroh szárazon. „Ha azt vesszük, hogy Aang Avatár ismerte Kuzon _sárkány-társát_ Shidan-t, amit gondol tán nem lehet lehetetlen."A tábornok gondolataiba mélyedtnek tűnt. „De unokaöcsémnek van valami sokkal értékesebb a sárkányvérnél. Népünk hercegéhez méltó feladata van, és az elszántsága, hogy keresztül is vigye." Iroh mosolya csendes büszkeséget rejtett. „_Reménye_ van, Kapitány. Ismeri az esélyeinket, ismeri a veszedelmünket – és mégis, megállta a helyét szellemek ellen, és Azulával szemben, és magával az Avatárral szemben. És _még mindig itt van_."

„Remény," visszhangozta Jee halkan. Narára gondolva és katasztrófára és egy szeretett érintésre, amit már soha többé nem érezhet.

„Fáj, újra remélni." Ismerte el Iroh. „De ígérem önnek, Kapitány – több szövetségesünk lesz, mint azt képzeli. A legvalószínűtlenebb helyeken."

Jee kérdőn nézett rá. „_Milyen_ szövetségesek?"

Huncut szemekkel, Iroh a nyugat felé intett, ahol egy félhold függött sápadtan a reggeli égen.

Jee nyelt egyet. „De… mi…."

„Fivére gyermekei vagyunk, és hűek olyasvalakihez, aki tiszteli és becsüli őt," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „Nem hódol előtte, de szeret, hevesen…. A Vízi Törzsek úgy hiszik a vízidomárok áldottak, Kapitány. Hadd gyűlöljék a világ szellemei a Tűz Népét; La felemelte kezeit, hogy óvjon minket." Bólintott egyszer. „Tengerészek vagyunk. Lássuk ez az ár hova visz minket."

* * *

_Lélegezz. Csak… lélegezz_. Sadao megmarkolta a megfigyelő fedélzet korlátját, önzően hálásan, amiért a kapitány mindenkinek, aki megpróbálta a tűz-gyógyítást, pár óra szünetet parancsolt. Megpróbálni úgy idomítani tüzet, ahogy senkinek sem kéne idomítani fejfájást és zsörtölődést hagyott maga után szana-széjjel a legénységnél, és a kapitány vissza akarta kapni az élüket, mielőtt valami egyéb is rosszul sülhetne el.

Sadao-nak nem volt fejfájása. De őrségre sem akart visszamenni. Helytelennek érezte magát. És félt.

_Szóval mi más új?_

„Jee kapitány mondta, hogy itt lesz."

Sadao összerezzent. _Úgy mozog mint egy kísértet!_ „Uram-„

„Pihenj," szólt Zuko herceg csendesen. „Csatlakozhatom? Poros az irattárban."

„Hát… persze." Sadao nyelt egyet, lepillantva, ahogy a herceg megmarkolta a korlátot. Ha a susmus igaz, csak a fenőkő egy pattintása kell, és azok a körmök elvághatják a torkát….

Persze, a pletykák túloztak. Általában.

„Nem vagyok jó a beszédekben," szólt a herceg hirtelen. „De mikor először tudtam, hogy képes vagyok erre, féltem."

Tágra nyílt szemmel, Sadao hallgatta.

„Embereket bántani könnyű. Olyan könnyű. A tűz _égni akar_. És te életben vagy, és ő halott, és ez – ennyi. Segíteni embereken…." A herceg elfintorodott. „Számítanak rád és nem tudsz eleget, soha nem érződik elégnek. És még rosszabb, mert törődsz. Törődnöd kell. A tűz élet, szeretet, a _nem_ _hagyom őket meghalni_. Ezt használod. Így változtatod át a tüzet. Részedet oda kell adnod neki." Felszisszent. „És ez olyan érzés, mintha páncélzat nélkül sétálnál az ellenség közé."

Sadao megnedvesítette ajkait. „Ön… már csinált olyat. Nemde, uram?"

„Nem teszi könnyebbé," felelte Zuko herceg fanyarul. „Én csak – fenébe is, Hadnagy. Ha nem lenne megijedve ettől, valami _baj_ lenne magával."

„Köszönöm, uram," mondta Sadao bizonytalanul. _Azt hiszem_.

„Még ne köszönje nekem," mondta a herceg szárazon. „Ha Jee-t tették meg ennek a hajónak a kapitányának, tudom miféle emberek végezték rajta."

Sadao felborzolódott. Ezért volt az irattárban! „Uram, minden tiszteletem-!"

„Nyugalom, Hadnagy." A herceg mosolygott, fene essen belé. „Azt mondtam tudom. És tudom is. Bizalmam van Jee kapitányban. Tudom, hogy jó legénységet épített." Halvány arany mérte végig. „A probléma az, hogy ezt _maga_ nem tudja."

Ami annyira az utolsó dolog volt, amit Sadao hallani számított, hogy csak állt ott. Tátogva.

„Könnyű kudarcnak lenni," mondta Zuko herceg nyersen. „Állandóan fáj, de… elzsibbadsz. Senki sem vár semmit." Elsomolyodott. „De híreim vannak a maga számára. El lett kapva."

„…Erk?" nyögte ki Sadao.

„Ebben nem lehet kudarc. Még csak most kezdte." A somoly elmélyült. „Úgyhogy élvezze a szabadidejét. Amint Iroh tábornok és én egyeztetünk egy ütemtervet a kapitánnyal? A fedélzetbe fogjuk dolgoztatni."

…_Eeep._

* * *

„_Suzuran_ régen messze jár, a _szövetségeseink_ az ujjukat tekergetik megpróbálva kitalálni, hogy küldjenek-e Ba Sing Se-be parancsért, és ejnye, na nézzenek oda. Majdnem dél van," mondta Bato szárazon.

„Azt látom," Hakoda sóhajtott, a lyuk felé pillantva, amit Toph nyitott a homokban friss levegőért.

„Hmm." Bato az alig szem előtt levő kis csoportot méregette. „Gondolod, hogy egyedül kéne rendezned?"

„Nem," felelte Hakoda vonakodva, egy pillanatnyi belső küszködés után. „Az apja akarok lenni… de a főnökének _kell_ lennem."

Bato bólintott és a vállára tette a kezét. „Akkor legjobb túlesni rajta."

_Mondja az ember, aki nem az apjuk._ Ami nem volt fair Bato-val szemben. De pillanatnyilag, Hakoda nem érezte úgy, hogy fair akarna lenni.

_Főnök vagy. Megragadtál vele. Tedd a kötelességed_. Elszántan a gyerekekhez közelített.

Sokka látta meg először, vigasztaló vigyor halványulva józan pillantásba. Katara felpillantott Aang vigasztalásából, és megdermedt. „Hazudott."

_Nem jó kezdés_. „Mohe ezredes?" kérdezte Hakoda, szándékosan félreértve. „Igen, szerintem is. Ha egy dolgot megtanultunk a Tűz Népével szembenézve, az az, hogy a személyes sértéseket… hát, személyesen veszik. A Tűz Úr talán megtámadná a feleségét, amiért elárulta, de Zuko?" Megcsóválta fejét. „Azt hiszem az ezredes szeretné elhinni a meséjét. A Föld Királyság a nemesi vért és a rangot tiszteli. A _Suzuran_-nal való fegyverszünetünk megszegését sokkal könnyebb lenne igazolnia a feletteseinek, ha Zuko egyáltalán nem is volna herceg."

Mellette szinte érezte Bato-t megpróbálni nem forgatni a szemeit.

„Nem ezt értette," mondta Aang szilárdan. „És ezt te is tudod, uram."

„Igen, tudom," ismerte el Hakoda. „De Zuko az marad. Hogy a lányom idomítsa a szívünk addig a pontig, hogy majdnem megtörtünk egy fegyverszünetet, nem." A homlokát ráncolta. „Szeretnék hosszan elbeszélgetni ezzel a Pakku mesterrel. Okai vannak annak, hogy őseink elhagyták az Északot, és ő épp az imént emlékeztetett a legtöbbjére."

„Katara ezt soha nem tenné!" tiltakozott Aang. „Tudom, hogy Zuko mondott – nos, szörnyű dolgokat – de ő nem _ismeri_ Katarát. És Pakku mester valahogy olyan nyűgös… de nagyszerű vízidomár!"

„Ő _Északi_ vízidomár," mondta Hakoda szilárdan. „Egy Déli vízidomár sosem avatkozna bele így egy főnök döntésébe." Szigorúan pillantott Aangre. „Ami pedig Katara nem ismerését illeti, vagy bármelyikőtökét… azt mondták nekem, hogy vegetáriánus vagy, Aang. Nem vadászol, így fogalmad sincs a vadászat követelményeiről. Legelső sorban, _meg kell értened a_ _zsákmányodat_." Hakoda mélyet lélegzett a sós levegőből, és az otthon fagya után sóvárgott. „Zuko közel fél évet vadászott rád, keresztül a földkerekségen. Ha ő nem ismert meg mostanra, akkor senki." Toph lévén a lehetséges kivétel, Hakoda tudta, méregetve a földidomár szándékos hallgatását. De Toph és Zuko úgy tűnt egész jól megértik egymást. Talán ezért is hallgatott. Ha megértette egy herceg szerepét a Tűz Népében, talán sokkal jobb fogása volt egy főnök kötelességének valóságain, mint Aang az összes útján eddig begyűjteni tudott.

„Nem hihetsz neki," erősködött Katara. „Én nem olyan vagyok! Na és ha dühös vagyok Anyu miatt; miért ne lehetnék? Na és ha a Tűz Népe egy része meg fog halni? Hát tudod mit – mit csináltak az egész világgal _száz évig_!"

Hakoda egyet _akart_ érteni vele, Kya halála mint egy lyuk a szívében-

Szándékosan, a főnök figyelmen kívül hagyatta. „Hagyd ezt abba. Most."

A gyűlölet megfogyatkozott mint az ár-apály.

„Ez te voltál?" szólt Aang hitetlenkedve. „Egész idő alatt, mindenki olyan mérges lett – ez _te_ voltál?" tátogott, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. „Katara, miért tetted volna ezt? Valakinek baja eshetett volna!"

„Valakinek esett is!" lőtt vissza Katara, ujjával Bato felé bökve. „Zuko miatt! Mert ő nem más egy-„

„Tündérbogár." Toph hangja a becenevet fenyegetéssé változtatta. „Fejezd be ezt, és valakinek baja fog esni. És az nem Bato lesz."

„Igaza van," mondta Bato komoran. „Ha a férfiak megtudják, hogy ezt szándékosan csináltad… nincsenek itt a törzs többi asszonyai. De ez még nem jelenti, hogy a dolgokat nem lehetne… eldönteni."

Sokka szárazon nyelt egyet. Toph megborzongott. Katara úgy meredt törzsbéli társaira, mintha valami gonosz szellem trükkje lettek volna, immár felfedve teljes kannibál borzalmukban.

De az Avatár volt az, akit Hakoda figyelt, ahogy a fiú elsápadt, és Katara védelmére ugrott. „Hogy mondhatod ezt? Katara egyike a legjobb embereknek, akikkel valaha is találkoztam! Hogyha… majdnem bántott valakit… biztos vagyok benne, hogy tévedés volt." Megnyugtató mosolyt villantott Katarára. „Úgyhogy minden rendben van, és visszatérhetünk a fontos dolgokra. Mint a háború befejezése."

Hakoda a megnyerő mosoly teljes erejébe nézett, és nem volt hajlandó bedőlni. „Minden _nincs_ rendben. Katara. Amit csináltál helytelen. Fegyverszünetünk volt. Egy harcos becsülete úgy kívánta, hogy be is tartsuk, te pedig afelé löktél minket, hogy megszegjük. Hogy hívhattuk volna magunkat férfiaknak, azok után? Hogy mehettünk volna valaha is haza?"

Amíg élt, Hakoda tudta, hogy sosem felejti el a lánya arcát. Sápadtan. Ijedten. _Elárultan_.

_Szellemek. Bárcsak bárki más lánya lennél nem az enyém._

Aangnek tátva maradt a szája, és döbbent szürke szemek pislogtak rá. „De… muszáj! Várnak rátok!"

„Becsületes harcosokra várnak, és a törzs igaz férfijaira," mondta Hakoda nyersen."Nem lennénk mások zsivány farkasoknál, elűzve a falkától."

„Szóval… olyan, mint a száműzetés?" kérdezte Aang reményteljesen. „Katarát is száműzték, és az is működött."

_Ezt most _nem_ hallottam_, gondolta Hakoda döbbenten. „Hogy _mi_ voltál?"

„Sokka kidobta Aang-et a faluból," felelte Katara dacosan. „_Egyedül_ volt. Szüksége volt valakire!"

Hakoda a szemöldökét vonta fiára.

Sokka rezignáltan sóhajtott. „Kidobtam őt –és Nagyi támogatott – mert a Tűz Tengerészeti roncshoz ment. És magával vitt. A _tiltott_ roncshoz?"

„Egy idomárnak le kell győznie a félelmét!" vágott vissza Katara.

„Le akarod győzni a félelmet? Mit szólnál, ha kivinnéd a vízidomításodat egy jegesmedve ellen? Vagy jég-kerülgetésre? Vagy – nem tudom, _bármi_, csak nem olyan helyre menni, amit az ellenség épített és teli van csapdákkal! Ahol beindítottatok egy rejtett csapdát, ami Zuko-t egyenesen a falunkba vezette!" Kifogások nélkül nézett Hakoda szemébe. „Vízidomár tanárt akart. Aang azt mondta elviszi az Északi Sarkra. Azt mondta ő is száműzött. Aang rábeszélte a visszajövésre, és Nagyi elengedte. Gondoltam ezzel vége."

Elég fair. És annak is kellett volna lennie… ha nem hagyott volna egy fiatal Avatárt abszolút rossz gondolattal. „Aang," szólt Hakoda egyenletesen. „Mi történt, mikor a tieid közül egy valami megbocsáthatatlant tett?"

„Mint mit?"

Hakoda végigmérte a légidomárt, erős fogást tartva temperamentumán. Nem_ ilyen naív. Senki sem az._

Aang ugyanolyan keményen meredt vissza, arca váratlanul erélyes. „Nézd. Tudom, hogy a törzsed… tényleg más. És úgy érzitek muszáj megtennetek – néha szörnyű dolgokat. De mi nem. A templomok mind a béke és a megvilágosodás helyei voltak. És sok mókáé is. Kérdezd Sokká-t. Mi nem… senki a templomokból _soha_ nem tett volna… ami itt ma történt." Nyelt egyet. „_Kedveltem_ Iroh-t."

„Aang." Sokka hangja halk volt. „Tűzidomár csontvázak voltak végig Gyatso körül. Valahogy nem hinném, hogy egyszerűen csak lefeküdtek és meghaltak."

„_Tudom_." Szörnyű volt látni a gyászt Aang arcán. „Tudom, hogy mikor harcolsz valaki ellen, aki bántani akar… Csak egyszerűen nem látom. Olyan lenne – mintha Kuzon-t látnám abban a szörnyű páncélban. Kuzon soha nem akart senkit bántani. De azt hiszem… azt hiszem ő…."

„Nem tette." Toph összefonta karjait. „Megkérdeztem róla Iroh-t." Aang hirtelen botlására csak vállat vont. „Tudta kiről beszéltél a sivatagban. Gondoltam hátha többet tud. A barátod Bumi átvészelt száz évet; gondoltam, talán…." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem volt a hadseregben. Soha. Sokan meghaltak a klánjából, mert nem tették, amit Sozin akart volna. Úgyhogy Kuzon végezte Byakko nagyuraként. Még a Tűz Úr sem rángathatta ki onnan, nem ha csak nem akarta, hogy a dolgok _igazán_ zűrösek legyenek. Kuzon sosem volt a háborúban." Tétovázott, ujjaival a csuklóvédőjét markolva. „Legalábbis nem páncélban."

„Oh öregem." Sokka felszisszent. „Hadd találjam ki. Zuko nem az első fickó a családban, aki settenkedni megy zöldben."

Toph kicsit elvigyorodott. „Megígérte Gyatso szerzetesnek, hogy megtalálja Aang-et. Az élete fennmaradó részében próbálkozott." Egyenesen a légidomár felé fordult. „Az _egész életében_. Ezt _teszi_ a Tűz Népe, hogy megtartsa a szavát. És igen, lököttek – de az ígéretek számunkra is fontosak. Föld Királyságnak _és_ Vízi Törzseknek."

„Ezt tudom," felelte Aang védekezőn. „Miért ne tudnám ezt? Én vagyok az Avatár hát persze hogy tudok…." Meglátta Hakoda pillantását és nagyot nyelt."

„Ha tényleg tudtad volna," szólt Hakoda halkan, „Akkor megértenéd, hogy amit Katara tett, miért olyan helytelen." Egyenesen a lányára nézett. „Egy harcos becsülete ígéret a népének. És _önmagának_. Hogy mindig méltósággal és bátorsággal viselkedik. Hogy mindig viseli a népünk útjait, vagy önszántából viseli a következményeket. Hogy dühösebbé kényszeríts minket, mint amilyenek már voltunk, hogy becsapj minket egy gyűlölettel, ami nem a mienk – _helytelen_ volt. És a dolgok _nincsenek_ rendben." Kihúzta magát, és még egyszer végigmérte a légidomárt. „Aang Avatár. Sokka azt mondja nekünk, lehetőségünk van közvetlenül megtámadni a Tűz Népét. Hogy _nyerjünk_, olyan időben, mikor a Tűz Ura védtelen lesz. Adva Ba Sing Se elestét Azulának, a terv, hogy Föld Királyság erőket vonjunk be, nem fog működni. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy Sokka és a többiek közt szólva kitalálunk valamit." Józannak látszott. „Sérült vagy, és jobb lenne, ha Katara a meggyógyításodra koncentrálhatna a harc helyett. Felajánlom neked a lehetőséget, hogy a flottával utazz, míg gyógyulsz és mi kidolgozunk egy tervet."

„Remekül hangzik!" élénkült fel Aang. „Kösz-„

„Figyelni fogunk."

Gondolat közben elkapva, Aangnek tátva maradt a szája. „De – Katara _mondta_, hogy sajnálja-„

„Nem," mondta Hakoda nyersen. „nem mondta." A lányára pillantott. „Sajnálod?"

„Én…" Katara nyelt egyet, és dacosnak tűnt. „Segíteni próbáltam. Azt tenni, ami helyes!"

„Figyelni fogunk," ismételte Hakoda nehéz szívvel. „Katara. A lányom vagy. Szeretlek, és hiányoztatok mindketten minden nap. De ha ez még egyszer előfordul, bármelyikőtökkel – igen, veled is, Aang, tudjuk, hogy vízidomár vagy – én vagyok a törzs főnöke. Kényszerítve _leszek_, hogy cselekedjek."

„Az Avatár ellen?" kérdezte Katara hitetlenkedve. „Mint a Tűz Népe?"

„A népünkért," mondta Hakoda nyersen, végre előforró haraggal. „Nem a holdat kérem! Csak a tisztességet, hogy meghagyd _nekünk_ a szívünket. Hadd segítsünk helyreállítani az egyensúlyt azért, mert _mi_ gondoljuk úgy, hogy helyes. Nem azért mert te!"

Katara végre összerezzent. „Apu, én-„

„Állj," szólt Hakoda erélyesen. „_Viselkedj_. Mutasd meg nekünk hogy a törzs igaz asszonya vagy. Egy Déli vízidomár, akiben meg lehet bízni." Tekintetét Aangre vetette. „Bato azt mondta nekem, hogy bizonyítottál jég-kerülgetésben, mint a törzs tiszteletbeli tagja. Ez a tisztesség kötelességekkel jár. Mutasd meg, hogy benned is megbízhatunk. Különben lehet, hogy lesznek szövetségeseid visszaverni a Tűz Népét, de ami a világ egyensúlyát, vagy a békét illeti…." Hakoda felsóhajtott. „Aang. Hogy lehet béke a világban, ha a világ nem bízhat az Avatárban?"

„Én…." Aang nyelt egyet. „_Próbálom_."

„Tudom," mondta Hakoda higgadtan. „Bárcsak megkönnyíthetném neked. De egyenlőre, tovább kell próbálnod." _Különben Zuko rémálma valóra válik. És az mindünket szétzúz._

Szeme sarkából, Hakoda leste, ahogy Asiavik közelít, és azon tűnődött, vajon mennyit hallhatott az őszülő gyógyító. Egész sokat, ha az a fanyar elégedettség a képén jelzésértékű volt.

Katara is látta. És egy pillanatra, csak egyre, Hakoda látta őt félni.

_Oh lányom. Sajnálom. De ennek véget kell vetni. És tudniuk kell, hogy vége._

„Hakoda," szólt Asiavik, újra semleges arccal. „Az az ifjú Föld Királysági hölgy visszajött." Sokkára és Katarára pillantott. „Azt mondja levelet hozott nektek."

* * *

„Yuan-ti szerzetestől, évében a- Ez egy légidomár levél!" ragyogott Aang hátradőlve egy homokkő padnak, hogy olvassa, ahogy köré gyűltek. „Háromszáz húsz éve. Wow. Ez már akkor öreg volt, mikor én megszülettem."

_Mint a túlfőzött polip_, gondolta Sokka bánatosan, figyelve Xiu-t figyelni Aang-ot. _Rágsz és rágod és rágod, és egyre csak visszapattan._

Legalább Katara vette, hogy Apu _nagyon be volt pöccenve_. És némiképp megkötve. Ő volt a főnök. És része annak, hogy a főnök gyereke voltál az, hogy biztosítsd ahogy Apunak ne kelljen emiatt aggódnia. Hogy úgy bánhat veled, mint mindenki mással.

Az idő javarész, Katara tudta ezt. _Javarészt_.

„Nehéz elhinni, hogy tényleg több mint száz éves vagy," mondta Xiu kíváncsian. „Tudtam, hogy Kyoshi kétszáz harminc volt, mikor meghalt, és ha amit Kuruk Avatárról hallottam, igaz, akkor ő még tovább élt, de-„

„Oh, be voltam fagyva egy jéghegybe," mondta Aang vidáman. „Míg Katara ki nem szabadított egy kis szuper vízidomítással."

„Így igaz," bólintott Katara, mosolyogva. Csak akkor csúszott meg, mikor a tábor többi részére nézett.

„Jéghegy," mormolta Xiu. „Emlékeztess, hogy örüljek nem te vagyok."

„Pillanatnyilag ő most nem is ő, oké?" mondta Sokka élesen. „Nem akarjuk, hogy híre menjen a Tűz Népének, hogy még életben van. Bárki másnak a Tűz Népéből," ébredt rá Sokka késve. „Oh, öregem…."

„Nyugi," szólt Toph komolyan. „Serci nem fogja elmondani."

„Ezt nem tudhatjuk," mondta Aang szomorúan, felpillantva a levélből.

„Nem," engedett Xiu, „de elég jó esélye van, hogy igaza van. Nem láttad a Zuko fejére kitűzött vérdíj nagyságát." Elfintorodott. „Bízz bennem. Bárhová a Tűz Népe közelébe menni, vagy olyanéba, aki velük üzletel, nagy ostobaság lenne."

_És Zuko nem hülye,_ fejezte be magának Sokka. _Megszállott, lökött, túl makacs, hogy lefeküdjön meghalni – de nem hülye."_

„Szóval… hol a fiúd?" kérdezte Katara , szemlátomást remélve, hogy elterelheti a társalgást bárhová másfelé.

„Összevesztünk," felelte Xiu szomorúan. Elmosolyodott, csak egy kissé fanyarul. „Eltakargatott az útból, hogy biztonságban tartson a nagy csúnya Tűz Hercegtől." Hangja lehalkult. „Apám _soha_ nem tette volna ezt."

„Csak védeni próbált," biztosította Katara.

„Nem kértem, hogy megvédjenek," mondta Xiu erélyesen. „Ha elmondta volna nekem kik ők, ha elmondta volna nekem, hogy a Sereg mindig azok után a tűzidomárok után megy, akik valami újat hoznak – hát, még akkor is veszekedtünk volna. De egyetértettem volna vele. Többnyire." Megrázta a fejét. „De nem mondta el nekem."

Sokka hallotta a fájdalmát, és felszisszent. „Nem bízott benned."

„Használod a fejed." Xiu keserédesen rámosolygott. „Folytasd így tovább, és valaki nagyon nagyon szerencsés lány lesz egy nap. Úgyhogy érted és érte – mindig mondd el neki, miért fogsz tenni valamit, Sokka. Adj neki okokat. És hallgass rá, ha olyan tényei vannak, amitől kétszer át kell gondolnod. Senki sem ért egyet mindenben. De hogyha tényleg hallgattok egymásra… a dolgok meg kell oldódjanak."

„Öhm… köszi?" Persze, hogy hallgatott Suki-ra. Hát, megpróbált hallgatni. Még akkor is, ha elsőre a lánynak át is kellett hajítania párszor a dojo-n-

_Suki. Azulának Kyoshi Harcos felszerelései voltak. Oh szellemek – csak nem elkapta Suki-t?_

Innen semmiképp sem tudhatja. Ha eljuthatnak Telihold Öbölig, valakinek tudnia kell. A probléma az odajutással lesz-

_Várj. Valami fontosat mondott_. „Hogy érted, hogy mindig utánuk megy?"

„A tűzidomárok új dolgokkal jönnek elő," felelte Xiu egyszerűen. „Aztán megtanítanak mindenki mást. Legalábbis Bo őrmester ezt mondta. Általában valami egyszerű. Kicsit más módja a tűzgolyó dobásnak, talán. De forró vizet idomítani?" Lepillantott a kezeire. „Úgy érzem, mintha az én hibám lenne. Legalábbis egy része. Még ha nem is tudtak a gyógyításról… a Tűz Népe holtan akarja, és most már a Föld Királyság is. Szegény Lee."

„Szegény Lee?" kérdezte Katara hitetlenkedve. „Láttad mit csináltak?"

„Láttam." Xiu visszanézett rá, komoly arccal. „Mikor kislány voltam, apám azt mondta mindig harcolj, hogy életben maradj. Nem számít mit kell tenned. Nem számít ki mondja, hogy igaza van, te pedig tévedsz. _Mindig_ harcolj. Mert olyan helyen köthetsz ki, mint Chin falva, ahol még mindig meg akarnak ölni mindenkit Kyoshi Szigetéről, azért, amit az Avatár tett a _nagy vezérükkel_."

„Igazából… ott kötöttünk ki," vallotta be Sokka kényelmetlenül. „Szóval nem csak Avatár Nap?"

„Nem." Mindannyiukat végigmérte. „Ne vegyétek sértésnek, de hogy jutottatok ki egy darabban?"

„Ne engem kérdezz," vágott közbe Toph. „Az előtt történt, hogy én a csapatba kerültem."

Sokka érezte a homokot megrezegni alatta, és kiolvasta a célzást világosan, mint a nap. _Beszéljetek hozzám srácok. Vagy megint meg kell kérdeznem Zuko-t?_

Hagyjuk, hogy Zuko már rég elment. Toph _találna_ utat. Egyszerűen tudta.

„Hát… feltűnt pár Tűz Népe fickó, és… közösségi munkát végeztem." Aang vigyorgott. Kétkedően pillantott Xiu felé. „Igazából nem akartak megfőzni engem. Igaz? Én vagyok az Avatár."

Xiu _rámeredt_.

„Úgy értem, senki sem akarna élni azzal az Igazság kereke őrülettel. Megfőzve olajban. Cápákkal megetetni… még a Tűz Népe sem csinál ilyet emberekkel, igaz?"

„Nem," felelte Xiu nyersen. „Ők általában nem." Megrázta a fejét. „Ezért mondta Apu, hogyha választhatok Chin Falva és a Tűz Népe csapatok közt? Nyomás a csapatok felé."

„Most viccelsz," mondta Katara laposan.

„Tavaly megfőztek egy halászt, akit lefújt a szél az útjáról," szólt Xiu nyersen. „Apu fülel az ilyen hírekre. Csak arra az esetre, ha valaha összegyűjt régi pajtásokat a megfelelő helyen."

„Az erőszak nem megoldás," szólt Aang erélyesen. „A halál soha nem old meg semmit."

„Nem, mi?" Xiu egyenletesen tekintett vissza rá. „Olvasd tovább."

Aang pislogott, és visszament a lapokhoz. „Nem tudom mit gondolsz mi van itt, csak az apácák meglátogatásáról beszél a Nyugati Levegő Templomában…." Aang elsápadt.

Sokka fogta a lapokat, amikor Aang kezei remegni kezdtek és behajolt, hogy olvasson. „Oh, öcsém."

„Valaki felhomályosítana?" szólt Toph türelmetlenül.

„Rövid változat? Sadao az igazat mondta arról, hogy Kyoshi lemészárolta a Tűz Népét," mondta Sokka józanul. „Yuan-ti 'számtalan halotti máglya füstjéről' beszél. 'Szigetekről, melyek eltűntek a tenger színéről'. 'Só csillogásáról a Shirotora hegy oldalain, ahol a renegátok megpróbálták visszatartani az árat'." Aang-ra nézett. „Renegátok?"

Szótlanul, Aang megrázta a fejét. „De… Kyoshi volt az _Avatár_. Nem tehette…."

„Megtette," szólt Xiu nem együttérzés nélkül. „Tűz Népe kalózok ölték meg az egyik gyermekét. Persze, maga is felnőtt férfi volt – de a gyerekeid _mindig_ a te kicsinyeid. Néhány más forrás, amiket olvastam azt mondja, hogy előbb a nagyurakhoz küldetett, mielőtt a hurrikánt hozta… de úgy tűnik előbb a Föld Királyán mentek keresztül, és ő emlékezett arra, Kyoshi hogyan szégyenítette meg az _ő_ apját, mikor létrehozta a Dai Li-t."

„Szóval a Föld Király cseszkelődött az üzenetekkel," foglalta össze Sokka.

„Nem tudom biztosra," mondta Xiu józanul. „De ami Bo őrmesternél volt, amit az emberek akkoriban írtak… fogadnék rá. Utálta a Tűz Népét, és utálta Kyoshi-t. Miért ne?" Aangre nézett. „Chin falva utálja az Avatárt, azért, amit Kyoshi Chin-nel tett. Egy emberrel. Aki megérdemelte amit kapott." A levélre mutatott. „Csak tessék. Mondd, hogy _ezt_ megérdemelték."

_Nem tehetem_, ébredt rá Sokka. Tudta, milyen dühös volt Anyu miatt, és Yue-ért. De… tűzidomárok voltak, mindkét alkalommal. Emberek, akiket megállíthattál. Emberek, akiket megölhettél, és elmondhattad a halottaidnak, hogy _vége_. Aang, az Avatár állapotban….

_Fong, a homokidomárok – szerencsénk volt_, Sokka tudta. _Senkit sem öltek meg. Ha a dolgok csak egy kicsit másak… nem harcolhatsz Aang ellen, mikor olyan. Senki sem tud_.

Kivéve Azulá-t. Aki hátba lőtte Aang-et.

_Hogy működött ez egyáltalán? Mikor Aang olyan, a szellemek vele vannak; semmi más soha nem érintette, még mikor emberek idomítottak végig a placcon-_

Sokka felpillantott a napra és nagyot nyelt.

_Mikor Aang feljött a tengerből a Déli Sarkon, senki sem tűzidomított ellene. Túl döbbentek voltak._

_Ha idomítottak volna – az vajon átjutott volna hozzá?_

Mert Aang azt mondta Koh, az Arc-tolvaj még mindig neheztelt valamiért, amit egy Avatár próbált meg kilenc évszázada. És ha _Koh_ képes ilyen sokáig neheztelni….

_Oh öregem. Ez a háború nagyobb, mint gondolnánk. _Sokkal_ nagyobb._

„Talán nem érdemelték meg akkor," szólt Katara zordan. „De most? Meg kell állítani őket."

„Tudom," mondta Aang elgondolkozva. „De van különbség. Ha a dolgok egy része azért ilyen zűrös, mert fájnak… meg kell javítanunk. Valahogy."

„Megjavítani?" Katara megrázta magát. „Miből gondolod, hogy akarják, hogy megjavítsd őket?"

„Katara a lényegre tapintott," szólt közbe Toph. „Jobb lesz, ha ezen elgondolkozol, Aang. Keményen."

„Senki sem akarhat ilyennek lenni," tiltakozott Aang. „Kuzon nem ilyen volt, és Iroh-„ megrázta a fejét, szomorúan. „Ő próbálkozott."

„Előbb állítsuk meg a nagy csúnya Tűz Urat, később segítsünk a kevésbé rosszfiúkon," javasolta Sokka, mielőtt vitába fulladt volna a dolog. _Renegátok a Shirotora hegyen. Byakko?_

Talán. De ez nem tűnt egészen helyesnek. Főleg azzal ami a levél többi részében volt. „Aang? Mi az a harmónikus akkord?"

„Heh? Oh. Felnőtt dolog," Aang vállat vont. Kissé felszisszent. „Miért?"

„Valami, amit Yuan-ti mond az apácákról a templomban." Sokka a homlokát ráncolta, újra olvasva. „Rengeteg kihordós apáca… hordóik voltak?"

Aang kissé elpirult. „Úgy érti terhesek voltak."

„Terhes apácák?" szólt Toph hitetlenkedve. „Legális ez egyáltalán?"

„Hát… honnan máshonnan jöttünk volna?" kérdezte Aang zavartan.

Xiu pislogott. „Az összes légidomár apáca volt?"

„Kivéve a szerzeteseket," vigyorgott Aang. „Jah, azt mondja néhányan lementek látni, és felkavartak voltak. Ki ne lett volna az?"

„Ennél többet mond," Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. _„Számosan a fiatalabb nővéreink közül, különösen a várandósak közt, roppant lehangolódtak az Avatár akarata láttán. Azt tanácsoltam a véneknek, hogy mindent vigyenek vissza harmónikus akkordba, mert míg a kegyelem és együttérzés gyengéd illúziók csupán, a szellemet mégis evilági dolgokhoz ragaszkodják, és mindezt le kell metszeni. Máskülönben, ahogy te magad is tudod, az ember többre vágyik abból, ami csak elmúlhat és elfeledtetik. És akkor hogyan ismernénk tapasztalatlan örömét tanítványainknak a szabadságra tanításában, ha azok kik hordják nem adják fel őket…._" Sokka nagyot nyelt, remegő kezekkel leeresztve a levelet. „Feladni őket? A szüleid feladtak téged,"

„Ezt kellett hogy tegyék," felelte Aang, meglepetten. „Nekünk nincsenek szüleink, Sokka. Nem úgy, mint nektek. Bár Hakoda valahogy klafa… viszont furcsa. Kuzon mindig aggódott amiatt, hogy a szülei büszkék legyenek rá. És Kuroyama bácsi; tényleg törődött vele, még mikor úgy kiabált is hogy el sem hinnéd…. Mi baj?"

„Aang." Katara tágra nyílt szemű volt. „Kellett, hogy legyen apád és anyád. Mindenkinek van."

„Hát, valahogy… a szerzetesek elmentek meglátogatni az apácákat párszor évente, és hoztak vissza kisbabákat, akik már elég idősek voltak," Aang vállat vont. „Gyatso azt mondta a fiúkat elosztották az Északi és a Déli templomok közt, a lányok pedig abba a templomba mentek, ahol nem születtek… Miért néz rám mindenki így?"

„Öhm," nyögte ki Sokka. „Csak… valahogy meglepő." _Inkább rémítő. Némi borzasztóval a tetején._

„Az?" Aang a homlokát ráncolta. „Mondtam, hogy Gyatso szerzetes vigyázott rám. Zuko mindent tudott róla. Az első nap, amin találkoztunk, azt mondta semmit sem tudok az apákról. És ez egyszerűen nem igaz. Gyatso elvitt mindenfelé meglátogatni embereket. Tudok az apákról!" Vállat vont. „Csak a Légi Nomádoknak nincsen."

„Zuko tanulmányozta a Légi Nomádokat, hogy megpróbáljon megtalálni," jelentette ki Toph. „Azt hiszem e legtöbben ezt már nem teszik."

„…Oh." Aang lehangoltnak tűnt.

„Tudod mit? Jól jönne egy kis nass," mondta Sokka szilárdan. „A sérült harcosoknak fenn kell tartaniuk az erejüket. Mi… megyünk, hozunk valamit."

„Jó ötlet," bólintott Katara, megkönnyebbült mosolyt lövellve felé, ami pontosan elmondta, hogy tudja miben sántikált. „Aang? Nem mondanád el milyen volt Gyatso-val felnőni? Nagyon jó fickónak hangzik."

„Oh, de még _mennyire_ az volt…."

Sok közeli helyzetben volt, mióta találkozott Aang-gel, gondolta Sokka. De valahogy az ebből a homokgödörből való szabadulás érződött a legszorosabbnak. „…Oh, _öregem_."

„Maradj egyben." Még Toph is kábának hangzott. „Szóval most már tudjuk. Nem t'om mit teszünk következőre, de tudjuk."

„Reméltem, hogy azt mondja nem helyes," mondta Xiu reszketegen. „Úgy értem, én olvastam, de… egy levél. Lehetett csak valakinek az ötlete beteg viccre, vagy egy őrült ember, vagy…" Nyelt egyet. „De nem az. Ugye."

„Tüncimókus még csak meg sem rezzent," jelentette Toph. „Ő… Ő úgy gondolta rendben volt."

_Miért ijeszt ez meg majdnem annyira, mint a Tűz Ura?_ Tűnődött Sokka. És megdermedt. „Óh, feldugom Bumerángot a-_ezért_ akarta Zuko, hogy Apu vigyázzon rá!" Feldobta kezeit. „Oh, szép munka köcsögidomár, dobd csak ránk azokat a problémákat, amiket nem tudsz megoldani-„

„Figyelsz egyáltalán magadra?" Tophnak visszatért halvány mosolya, cinikus magabiztosságával együtt. „Megpróbálta, Sokka. Mióta rajtatok ütött a Déli Sarkon, mindig megmondta, miért utazik rátok. A becsülete. A népe. A családja." Vállat vont. „Ezt nem tudja megoldani. Nem Aang barátja. Mi vagyunk. Mi mást tehetett volna?"

Sokka ránézett. „Tudod, néha utálom, mikor van értelme a beszédednek."

„A barátai vagytok?" Xiu halkan füttyentett. „Bátrabbak vagytok, mint én."

„Most nem érzem magam bátornak, higgy nekem," motyogta Sokka. A levegőbe szimatolt, és a legközelebbi leveses fazék felé vette az irányt. Emberek, kék ruhák, nem zöldek, hála a szellemeknek-

_Apu._

Megragadta ezt a szolid erőt, és hagyjuk, hogy férfias volt-e vagy sem. Apu itt volt, és valós, és segítő.

_Nem vagyunk ebben egyedül._

„Sokka?" Hakoda aggódó pillantást vetett rá.

„Mikor lesz lehetőséged? Katarának is jól jönne egy ölelés." Sokka nyelt egyet. „A légidomárok… nem egészen azok, amit az emberek gondolnak."

Hakoda lassan bólintott. „Mondd el."

Megtette, egymásba rohanó szavakkal, Toph és Xiu itt-ott betoldva, mikor elszorult a torka. Megpróbálva átadni nem csak a levél puszta szavait, hanem a nemtörődöm módot, amivel Aang beszélt a családok szétszakításáról. Mintha a babák elvétele az anyáktól nem számítana. Még rosszabb – az anyukáknak ennek _örülniük_ kellett volna.

Kifutott a szavakból. Nyelt egyet, és többért ásott. „Aang… Katara és én végig mondogattuk neki, hogy család. De még azt sem tudja, hogy az _mi_. És ha nem tudja miért harcolunk…." Nem találva a szavakat, Sokka a fejét rázta.

„Talán Irohnak mégis igaza volt," mondta Toph félig magának. „Arról, ahogy a háború elkezdődött," tette hozzá, mikor a fejek felé fordultak. „Nem tudja biztosra, találgat – de azt hiszem elég jó találgatás."

„A háború akkor kezdődött, mikor kiirtották a Levegő Templomait," mutatott rá Bato.

„Jah. De előtte? A Tűz Népét minden évben érik hurrikánok," mondta Toph józanul. „Nem olyan rosszak, mint Kyoshi, de csúnyák. És a Légi Nomádoknak figyelmeztetniük kellett volna őket, mielőtt látnak egyet jönni, Csakhogy a háború előtt? _Nem_ tették."

Csend.

„Iroh úgy gondolja… talán Sozin Tűz Úr _tette_ ezt lehetővé. Hogy legyen kifogása." Toph felszisszent. „Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy bevennék. Ismerem Aanget. De… Aang csak egy légidomár, egy gyerek, és…." Ökölbe szorította apró kezeit.

„És talán a Tűz Népe ismerte a többit épp eléggé, hogy elhiggye," mondta Xiu, ólomhangon. „Oh, Oma és Shu…."

Hakoda Toph-ra függesztette figyelmét. „Úgy tűnik sokat beszéltél Irohval."

„Jah," ismerte be Toph, megkeményítve magát. „Úgyhogy most elfogadom a kupacaimat, mint ahogy egy harcoshoz illik, Hakoda főnök. Nem hazudtam neked. De _tartottam_ titkokat."

Páran a többi férfiak közül felkuncogtak kicsit, és úgy tűnt mintha el akarnák hessegetni a kislányt. Sokka csúnyán nézett rájuk.

Hakoda Toph-on tartotta tekintetét. „Miféle titkokat?"

„Tudtam, hogy Zuko többé nem Aangre utazik."

_Hogy miiit_? Kiáltotta majdnem Sokka.

Hakoda óvatosan fontolóra vette. „Te Aang barátja vagy, de ez még nem tesz ítéletünk tárgyává."

„Jah," bólintott Toph, elismerve a figyelmeztetést. „De Aang barátja vagyok, és Sokkáé, és Kataráé is. Úgyhogy tudnia kell mit tettem, hogy kisegítsem őket. Toph Bei Fong vagyok a Bei Fong családból, és mikor üzletet kötünk? Az _üzlet_. És most tudnia kell, hogy ez mit jelent, különben mind újabb zűrben végezzük."

„Jól mondod," helyeselt Bato. Hakodára pillantott, beszédesen felvont szemöldökkel.

„Rendben," engedett Hakoda. „Mióta tudtad?"

„Mióta felébredt," felelte Toph nyersen. „Bár, tudod, az hogy ő _Azula_ után ment, hogy mi elmehessünk, valahogy jelzésértékű volt," Vállat vont. „_Üzletet_ kötöttünk. Ahogy azt Sokkának mondtam. De Zuko megkért, hogy hagyjalak meg titeket abban a hitben, hogy még mindig Aangre utazik. Tudta, hogy a Hadsereggel kevertek. És ha azok rájönnek, hogy itt van a Nyugat Sárkánya – hát, láttátok. Úgyhogy Serci úgy döntött, a legjobb amit tehet, hogy célpontot játszik. Mer' ha azon aggódtok, hogy Zuko elkapja az Avatárt, nem gondoltok Irohra."

„Tényleg segített," mondta Sokka hitetlenül. Persze, rájött, hogy Zukonak egy rendes emberi cafatai vannak, mikor Irohra kerül a sor, de – whoa. „Semmi játék, semmi trükk. Tényleg próbált javítani Aang állapotán." Felhajította kezeit., teljesen zavartan. „Csak azért, mert megígérte neked?"

„Mert megkértem," felelte Toph nyersen. „Mint mikor megkért, hogy segítsek visszaszerezni Appát. Kockára tette értünk a nyakát, Sokka. Mikor _tudta_, hogy rájuk hozhatjuk a Dai Li-t. Mer' tudta, hogy Long Feng és a többi tábornokok egy újabb Északi Sarkos zűrt készítenek elő." Szünetet tartott, egy kicsit a homlokát ráncolva. „És… mert van egy terve."

_Zuko-nak van egy terve_? Oh, öregem, ez nem hangzott jól. „Terve, mire?" kérdezte Sokka gyanakvóan. „Nem viheti Aanget haza. Azula az örökös. Mi mást tehet?" _És miért van az a szörnyű érzésem, hogy nemsokára rájövök?_

„Nem tudom," ismerte be Toph. „Irohnak soha nem nyílt alkalma elmondani. Nem akarta hogy Katara megpróbálja elrontani. De azt hiszem-„ Habozott. „Nem ti vagytok az egyedüliek, akik szellemekbe futottak."

Sokka érezte, ahogy tátva marad a szája. „Valami megpróbálta megenni Amayá-t…."

„És Zuko segített a Dai Li-nek megállítani," bólintott Toph józanul. „Beszélgettünk, Appáért menet. Sokat." Hakoda felé billentette fejét. „Zuko tudja, hogy a világ ki van csapva a tengelyéből. Iroh megpróbálta megmenteni a _Holdat_. Nem tudom mit fognak csinálni, de… nem fog bántani minket. És talán segít."

„Szóval, minden ellenére, még mindig bízol bennük," foglalta össze Hakoda. „Ez nagyon őszinte."

„Hát… nem teljesen," ismerte el Toph. „Van még valami amit tudok Zuko-ról." Arca hevessé vált. „De az magánügy. Zuko dolga. Senki másé."

Gondolatba mélyedve, Hakoda bólintott. „Azt hiszem tudunk ezzel élni."

Toph meglepődött. „Tudtok?"

„Nem hazudtál," felelte Hakoda egyszerűen. „Nem mondtad el a teljes igazat, de amit kihagytál – nos. Nem mondom, hogy tetszik, hogy Zuko-t barátodnak állítod…."

Toph rámeredt.

„De ha megtartotta neked a szavát – azt hiszem ez minden, amit a Tűz Népétől kérhetünk." Hakoda a homlokát ráncolta. „Mohe ezredes úgy döntött mégis küld hírnököt. Ha el akarjuk kerülni Ba Sing Se válaszát, el kell mennünk nem sokkal őutána. Még ha ez sötét után is tesz vízre minket."

„Mi a baj az éjszakai vitorlázással?" kérdezte Sokka zavartan.

„Semmi ebben az elmúlt pár napban," felelte Bato gyakorlatiasan. „De most már hetek óta… mondjuk úgy, kissé bánom, hogy megijesztettem a nagyanyádat."

Toph majdnem annyira megdermedt, mint ő. „Szellemeket láttál?" követelte Sokka.

„Nem vagyunk biztosak mit láttunk," ismerte be Hakoda. „Nem sokkal azután kezdődött, hogy a hold elsötétült. És az északról fújó széllel jön…."

* * *

_Az Unagi sikolt_, mondta magának Lángxue, belerohanva az északi szél fogába. _A _másik irányba_ kéne futnod._

Másik irányba, fenébe; még idekinn sem szabadna lennie ilyen közel a napnyugtához. Így döntöttek a Sugi Falu vénei. Így határozott minden más felnőtt vízidomár, amint megtalálták az első rongyos, orrtalan, fületlen testet a partra mosva. _Gyerekeknek_ nem szabadott a víz közelébe menni egyedül. Sötétedés után, soha.

_Ha nem lennék egyedül, _nem_ mennék! Fenébe Sāoluàn…._

Néha igazán utált balszerencsésnek lenni.

Nem mintha bárki kimondta volna. Nem pár túlfejlett izomzatú idősebb fiún kívül, akiket a házak mögött fagyva hagyott. És egy vagy kettő a lányok közül, akik viccesnek találták, hogy egy _fiú_ próbál rájönni anyja katanájára a vízidomárok hosszúkardja helyett – mielőtt Saoluan az… öhm _karja_ alá vette, és megmutatott neki egy-s-mást.

Nem. Minden abban rejlett, amit a falu _nem_ mondott ki, már évek óta. Miután a vén Shanxue kivitte a családját halászni és csak egy félig-nőtt vízidomár unokafia sodródott partra élve….

A vízidomároknak nem szabadott volna egyedül lenniük. Ezt mindenki tudta. Így hát házról házra adták, mind azt várva, hogy majd hálás lesz, hogy _családnak_ érzi majd-

De nem voltak azok. Nem voltak Apu, vagy Anyu, vagy Nagypapa, vagy Húgocska. _Nem voltak_.

És csak Saoluan nem tűnt soha meglepettnek, hogy éberré pislogva magát ott találja őt összekuporodva egy sarokban, kis vityillójában Kemény Szerencse Öbölben."Hey, kis Kapitány," nyújtózkodna és ásítana, „gondolod, hogy találunk valami reggelit mielőtt vívunk?"

Fenébe, mikor megtalálja Saoluan-t – részegen, persze, _mindig_ részeg volt egy után azokból az idióta halásznak a Pai Sho játékai után – hát ő-

_Ne mondd ki. Még csak ne is gondold. Tudod mit tehetnek a szellemek egy halál-kívánsággal; tudod mi jár szabadon odakinn…._

-_Kiabálni_ fog vele. Sokat. Aztán megvárja, míg felébred. És _fazekakat_ fog egymásnak döngetni.

Bosszú kidolgozva, futott tovább.

_Légy még a játéknál, kérlek légy még a játéknál, Saoluan, légy a víztől távol…._

Hát. Ott volt. Majdnem.

Egy kígyó sikolyára és szétzúzódó fa dörrenésére kúszott fel a domb tetejére, mint hajódeszkák reszketése a szélviharban. Az öböl hullámai rózsaszínt verdestek a szélben, szétszórva és összezúzva a halászok apró csónakjait, akik itt éltek és dolgoztak távol a fő kikötőtől és Kyoshi emlékének árnyékától. Felnyalták, és a hal-piszkította kunyhó felé locsogott, ami kocsmaként szolgált, játszóhely volt, és a legnagyobb hal-mesék helye a szigeten-

Vörös és fehér és kékes-bíbor zuhant le, egy Unagi hihetetlen hossza zúzva szét a kis kunyhót kétségbeesett menekülésvágyban. Vergődő vörössel mázolt massza ragaszkodott a nagy kígyó nyakához, hulla fehér feje mélyre ásva, vér szivárogva.

Vörös és fehér és _óriási_, ébredt rá Langxue döbbenten. Túl nagy, hogy igaz legyen. Túl mohón szívva vért, hogy bármi más legyen.

_Jurénzhi._

Csak mese. Javarészt. Bár mindenki tudta, hogy az emberek néha meghaltak a vízben… és _nem_ megfulladtak. És mindenki ismerte a jeleket.

De _nem_ kéne itt lennie, _senki_ sem sértette meg az Óceánt ennyire. Senki sem tehette! Még Suki sem, a fiatal Kyoshi Harcosokat hadba vezetve – annak ott kellett hogy felkavarja a szellemeket, nem itt….

Langxue a vergődő szörnyekre pillantott, és azon tűnődött, vajon mikor vált a nehéz kard a hátán nevetséges fogpiszkálóvá.

_Kérlek adjátok, hogy az a vér ne az övé legyen. La, Tui, kérlek…._

Zöld kapta el a napnyugta halványuló csillogását a vízen, ahogy egy egyenruhás nő rángatott egy kába halászt a roncsoktól.

A megkönnyebbülés kirobbanó lélegzetét kieresztve, Langxue arrafelé iramodott. Bárhol felismerte volna azt a világosbarna hajat. Nem az árnyalatot, nem ebben a fényben – hanem ahogy a tulajdonosa türelmetlenül hátra vetette, fejpánt nélkül, hogy tartsa-

„Magasabb terepre," hallotta Saoluan-t szitkozódni, halásszal a vállára vetve. „El kell jutnunk – whoa!"

Nem nézett oda. Csak megperdült és _rántott_, az Unagi vizének vad áramlásai elcsapódva barátjától, hogy jégoszloppá csavarodjon közte és vergődő hús közt.

A pióca megrángott, és jég töredezett.

De már elérte őket, megtámasztva a halász másik oldalát, hogy mind gyorsabban mozoghassanak. Hát… legalábbis megpróbáljanak.

_Fenébe, utálok alacsony lenni!_

Egy probléma, amiről Saoluan azt hajtogatta, hogy majd megoldódik – de _tizenhárom_ volt. Nem kéne mostanra már egy _kicsivel_ magasabbnak lennie?

„Volt más is veled?" Saoluannak még midig szaké szaga volt, de nem hangzott részegnek. Egyáltalán. De úgy sem hangzott mint a normál, könnyed önmaga. Ez az a Saoluan volt, akit szinte senki más nem ismert fel; a Kyoshi Harcos, aki szembe nézett vele mikor vívtak. Ki akarta tőle húzni magát, csak hogy hallja.

Ezt, vagy elbújni. Ha Saoluan komoly volt – akkor ez _nem volt jó_.

„Nem hinném," felelte Langxue, megpróbálva illeni amaz egyenletes hangjához. Még ha két lépést is kellett tennie míg amaz egyet lépett. „Végre abbahagyták a vitatkozást, és most az összes _felnőtt_ idomár az izzasztókamrában van."

„Hogy mit?" Habogott Saoluan, még mindig vonszolva.

„Rituális megtisztulás, hogy megszólítsák az Óceánt és megjósolják haragjának forrását," mondta Langxue szárazon. „Ha nem sikerül, valószínűleg engem okolnak majd."

„Rituális megtisztulás," ismételte Saoluan, szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva az utalást a szerencséjére. „_Illendően_ megszólítania a szellemeket." Hangjának éle volt. „Remek. Nagyszerű időzítés, fiúk…."

„Valakinek muszáj!" tiltakozott Langxue, ahogy túljutottak az ár-vonalon és leültették nyögdécselő terhüket. „Tudod, hogy egy _jurenzhi_ azt jelenti, hogy a tengeri szellemek bepöccentek!"

„Mindenki akinek van szeme kétmérföldes körzetben láthatja." Saoluan a küszködő óriásokra bámult, dús ajka rá nem jellemzően kemény vonalban. „Miért nem tudják megtisztítani csak a fele idomárokat? A többit meg kihozni ide, hogy _csináljanak_ valamit?"

„Nem így működik!" vitatkozott Langxue. „_Ismered_ a szellem-meséket. Az egész falunak kell csinálnia, különben nem működik. Ha csak egy személy is kiszökik…." Szárazon nyelt egyet.

„Szóval így is úgy is jaj nekünk, hmm, kis Kapitány?" mosolygott fanyarul Saoluan. „Ez az én szerencsém."

_Nem_, gondolta Langxue. _Nem a tiéd. Az enyém. Sajnálom_….

„Meg kell állítani," nyögte a halászember, kampó után nyúlva, ami nem volt ott.

„Rhun, te részeg vagy," szidta meg Saoluan.

Langxue nem bírta horkantás nélkül.

„Nos, azt tudom, hogy _én_ részeg vagyok," mondta kimérten. „És nincs agyrázkódásom."

„_Muszáj_," erősködött Rhun, ahogy néhányan a bátrabb és fürgébb társak közül berohantak, hogy segítsenek, kissé magasabbra húzva őket a tajték fölé. „Az Unagi a mienk! Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy valami puhány pacák megegye…."

„Fenébe is, az embernek igaza van," morogta az egyik szürke szakállas. „Ki fogja távol tartani a Tűz Flottát, ha ez az izé Unagi-t eszik? Suki az összes igazi harcost a kontinensre vitte… er."

„Ne tartsd vissza, Chow," kuncogott Saoluan, csak egy kicsit keserűen. „Mondd el mit gondolsz valójában." A halovány kék szemek összeszűkültek, ahogy az Unagi megeresztett egy újabb fütyülő sikolyt. „Fenébe, pont olyan randa, mint a legutóbbi. És nagyobb."

„A legutóbbi?" ismételte el Langxue, tágra nyílt szemmel.

„Ooooh igen," élvezkedett Saoluan. „Oh, én kicsi Kapitányom… soha senki sem mondta el neked hogy miért Suki korú az összes _igazi_ harcos? Kicsit elvigyorodott, és felborzolta a fiú fekete haját. „Nah, nem tették volna. És túlságosan fájtál, hogy eltűnődj. Senki sem akart beszélni róla mi történt hat éve. Akkoriban a szél délről fújt…."

Szél délről. Szél _sehonnan_, ami szétzúzta a családja hajóját, és tajtékzó éhségbe korbácsolta a hullámokat, amiket apja vízidomítása sem tudott teljesen lecsillapítani. Szél és hullámok, amiket valahogy a partig lovagolt, tudva, hogy valami odakinn akarta őt, csak túl kicsi volt, hogy meglássa…. „Mi történt?"

„Később," szólt Saoluan erélyesen. „Chow, hálókra van szükségünk. És szigonyokra. És tűzre-„

Pióca-állkapcsok fúródtak mélyebbre, és az Unagi kétségbeesetten felvetődött a partra. De nem elég messzire. A pióca vérfoltos farka kitekeredett, fa-vastagon, forrongó haragba korbácsolva vizet-

A kis öböl habzott, és egy tsunami zúdult le.

_Jég. Használj jeget, lebegj, fogj partot, ne hagyd, hogy kiszívjon-!_

A kamasz levegő után kapkodva tört a felszínre, a jég szilárd csónakként alatta, hogy meglovagolja a hullámokat-

Csont-remegtető dobbanással zúzódott szét sziklákon.

…_Au._

A hullámok visszavonultak, magukkal rángatva a gyengülő Unagit. És-

Langxue nedves zöldet látott, villanó acéllal, és érezte, hogy megfagy a szíve.

„Gyerünk, ti fattyak!" gúnyolódott Saoluan, kétségbeesetten próbálva visszajutni a partra. Tisztában vele, a pillantásai alapján, hogy féltucat hadonászó halászt szívott be vele a víz; sokkal könnyebb célpontok, még ha könnyebbek is voltak a sós víz mosta páncél nélkül. „Kis öcskös nem volt elég, hogy befejezze a munkát? _Harapj meg!_"

Soha ne érintsd a tengert, mikor az Óceán dühös, mondták a vének. Soha.

De ő már megtette. És az _Saoluan_ volt odakinn.

_Ha ez működik, csak egy húzásod lesz._

Felvette az állást. Bemérte a szögeket. Rögzítette agyában hol volt a foltos fehér, és hol villogott acél. És visszagyűrte a félelmet elméje egy sötét zugába, hogy majd később megbirkózzon vele.

_A félelemtől elkapnak a tengeri szellemek_. Dühödj be.

Újabb szívdobbanás elbírálni, és lendült-

Földet ért, _ki_ és _le_ lökve.

Saoluan nyikkanásának kifejezett vidám hangja volt, ahogy a hulláma partra sodorta. Vérfoltos állkapcsok tépődtek szabaddá az ellenkező hullámmal, engedve, hogy az Unagi szabaddá tekergőzzön-

Vakon, azok az állkapcsok felé lendültek, mint a mágnes, dühösen sziszegve.

Langxue nekifutott, fohászkodva, hogy hulláma eléggé bevigye Saoluant. Imádkozva, hogy lefuthassa az árt, ami a szandáljait áztatta.

A pióca elveszett lelkekként üvöltött, és a forrongó tenger elöntötte.

_Fenébe, ha csak gyorsabb lettem volna…._

Keményen ért földet. Kövön.

_Mi a fene?_

„Oh, egek." Egy idős arc úszott szemei elé; fejjel lefelé, de hosszú fehér bajusszal, amit nem lehetett mással összetéveszteni. „Oly sok látogatónk van, manapság."

„Mi – hogy – hol?" Összezavarodva, Langxue térdre kecmergett, érezve az acél megnyugtató súlyát a hátán. Aztán megnyugtató karokat, ismerős ölelésbe kapva.

_Anyu. Apu._

…_Azt hiszem halott vagyok._

_Nem lehetek halott! Saoluan-nak szüksége van rám, el kell-_

„Halihó."

Saoluan képzése átvette az irányítást; kiperdült a meleg karokból, tartásban érve földet, kivont karddal arra a halálos, recsegő akcentusra célozva. „Távozz tőlünk!"

„Whoa. Whoa!" Üres kezek, a vörös és fekete páncél ellenére. Egy sötét hajú konty, visszatűzve egy arany dísszel, amit Langxue nem ismert, és egy fanyar, barátságos mosoly, ami soha nem tartozott egy Tűz Népe arcra. „Nyugi. Itt mind barátok vagyunk." Kuncogott. „Még ha néhányunk nem is találkozott már… jó ideje."

Szótlanul, Langxue megfordította a pengét; az égbekiáltó fenyegetés, amit Saoluan úgy hívott _hátrálj, vagy legyél sushi_.

„Talán ez hiba volt," sóhajtott az idős férfi sárgában és narancsban.

„A hiba akkor történt, miután Yangchen meghalt," felelte a tűzidomár gyakorlatiasan. „Csak azért, mert nem tetszik a néped múltja, Gyatso, még nem jelenti azt, hogy elfuthatsz előle." Megrezzent. „Nem szívesen teszem ezt veled, kölyök. De kifogytunk a lehetőségekből… és a szellemek végre rájöttek, hogy kifutunk az időből." Komoly arany találkozott tengerzölddel. „Hyourin – _ébredj_."

A világ megtántorodott.

_Hyourin. Én…._

_Én Langxue vagyok. De… Hyourin _voltam, _és_…. „Kaze," lehelte Langxue, leeresztve pengéjét. Nem emlékezett, nem sokra – de érzett. _Öreg barátom. Oly rég volt_. „Mi… miért?"

„Hosszú történet," felelte a tűzidomár őszintén, megkönnyebbülten fellélegezve. „A rövid változat? Megállítottuk őket. Belehaltunk. De Koh kitekergett, amilyen százlábú-pióca, és… a dolgok balra fordultak." A szemeit forgatta. „És mikor a többi szellem megpróbálta megjavítani? Elfelejtettek egy _apró_ részletet." Kaze józanul a szemébe nézett. „Több mint ezer éve, nem voltak szellem-gyógyítók."

Oh. Oh, ez…. Többszázra tudott gondolni Saoluan átkaiból, és csak a szülei fülei tartották vissza az összes használatától. „Fenébe," lehelte Langxue. A szellem-gyógyítók hiánya azt jelentette, hogy nem volt ki befoltozza a károkat, amikor egy szellem yaorént ajándékozott. Ami azt jelentette, hogy bárkinek, aki melléfogott a sebekkel és a jó szívvel, ami az Avatár ellensúlyozásához kellett, talán egy évszaknyi élettartama volt, mielőtt a megerőltetés szétszakította őket. Vagy kevesebb. „Nekem annyi."

„Lángxuě," szólt rá Apu.

Anyu gyengéden fejen kólintotta. „A fiunk baj felé sántikál. Ha egy fiatalember akkor nem szitkozódhat, akkor mikor?"

„Sikerülhet. Ha gyors vagy," mondta Kaze őszintén. „Most már kettő van. Talán három, ha Shirong gyorsan megtanulja a tüzet…. De meg kell majd találnod őket. És olyan bajban vannak, amit el sem hinnél."

„Baj?" kérdezte Langxue óvatosan. Csak azért, mert nem emlékezett mibe rángatta Kaze évekkel ezelőtt, még nem jelentette, hogy nem ismerte fel azt a süllyedő _Oh banyek_ érzést.

„Célozd meg Gaipan-t és északot," mondta Kaze kikerülve a kérdést. „Hidd el nekem, hallasz eleget út közben, hogy kitaláld." Szomorúan elmosolyodott. „Igazán sajnálom. Ha ez sikerül, segítesz megmenteni a családomat. És…." Megrázta a fejét.

Hüvelyébe csúsztatva kardját, Langxue szorosan megölelte a szüleit, bekortyolva az érzetüket, hogy megtartsa őket míg… oh szellemek, amíg. Mély levegőt vett és felnézett. _Gyatso levegő. Kaze, tűz. Anyu és Apu föld és víz. Jah, látom ez merre megy._

És nem tetszett neki. A négy nemzetből való vezetők vészhelyzetet jelentett, azt jelentette hogy nincs más yaorén hogy gyengéddé tegye egy más erő első érintését a szellemeden. Nem mintha az _valaha_ is gyengéd lett volna….

_Egy yaorén harcolhat azzal, amivel egy idomár nem tud. Még az Óceán dühével is._ „Vigyetek vissza elég hamar, hogy megsüthessem a fattyút, mielőtt megeszi Saoluan-t, és nem kell miért bocsánatot kérned."

„Ez, volna még egy dolog, amiért bocsánatot kérek," rezzent össze megint Kaze.

„Miért?" kérdezte Langxue gyanakodva. Kaze tüzet tanított egy döbbent ifjú vízidomárnak, életekkel ezelőtt; pont ahogy Mi Noh Kazénak levegőt. Érezte Agni-t a közelben várakozni; egy csillanásnyi napfény templomablakokon át, egy leheletnyi meleg az arcán. Ahogy érezte La-t is a kútban csobogni szobákkal arrébb….

És ott volt, holdfény és áramló ruhák és egy kedves arc, amit még sosem látott. _„Fivéremnek fel kell adnia a rád való igényét. Ez az egyetlen módja annak a meggyőzésének, aki keres téged, hogy komolyan gondoljuk, amit ifjú yaorénünk ígért Yangchen Avatárnak. Hogy az egyensúly _helyre leszállítva_, nem számít mibe kerül."_

Ifjú yaoren? „Valaki más szerencsétlen párát bíztatok meg a feladattal?" bukott ki Langxue-ból. „Mi rosszat tett nektek?"

La nézte őt, arca gyengéd feddéssel árnyékolódva.

„Bocsánat," mondta Langxue bűntudatosan. „De – én legalább tudom milyen volt az, össze kell tartani a világot. Ha ő még csak most kezdte…."

„Unokaöcsém készen áll rá. Bízz bennem." Kaze mosolya büszke volt. „Az őrületbe kergeti majd… de meg tudja csinálni."

„Remélem. Mindannyiunk érdekében." Lángxuě megrázta a fejét. _Nem Agni. Oma és Shu egy pár, szóval- oh._

Jah. Elvégre _tényleg_ kérte, hogy legyen gyorsabb.

„_Fivéremnek fel kell adnia_," ismételte La elszántan. „_De még mindig_ _az_ enyém _vagy_."

Kezének érintése hó volt és éj és csillagfény.

Mikor újra tudott lélegezni, a fény megváltozott. Tisztább, azzal a ferdeséggel, amiről tudta, hogy őszt jelent, bár a halandó világban még mindig nyár felé járt az idő. La még mindig előtte izzott, de a szerzetesre tekintett, szemei szomorúak… és kérlelhetetlenek, mint a tél. „_Az egyensúlyt helyre_ kell _állítani_."

„Felneveltem Aanget és szerettem, és mindent megtettem, amit csak tehettem, hogy megvédjem vénektől, akik csak az Avatárt látták, nem pedig egy fiút," mondta Gyatso szomorúan. „És te összetöretnéd velem a szívét?"

„_A dagályra kell jönnie apálynak. A csendnek meg kell kapnia a vihart."_

„Ismerem ezt a pillantást egy ember szemében. Hyourin egy gyilkos!"

„_A szél megvágja a helyet, és meg kell vágni. Hányat mészárolt le Kyoshi?"_

„Nem tarthatod Aanget felelősnek-„ Gyatso levegőt vett, kikerülve a csapdát. „Amit te tennél, azzal csak még több vérontást engednél szabadjára. Nem itt, nem most – de előbb utóbb újra lenne gyilkosság. Halál, aminek a megállítására a mélyen tisztelt Yangchen az életét adta!"

„Ha azt hiszed, hogy ennek a megállításáért haltunk mind," szólt Kaze egyenletesen, „akkor nem látod az egész lényegét. A levegő _szabadság_."

Zordan, Gyatso megcsóválta a fejét. „A békének szenteltem az életemet, és csak egy röpke órát a háborúnak. Nem segítek nektek."

„Eszednél vagy?" hebegett Kaze. „Ezért _hagyta_ a Föld Népe, hogy lekenjenek titeket, te-„

„Ha nem segít, hát nem segít," mondta Langxue nyersen. „Te itt vagy."

„…Jó pont."

Most először, Gyatso riadtnak tűnt. „Az ifjú hercegednek négyre volt szüksége-„

„_Kaze yaorén. Az emberek talán elfelejtették, hogy ez mit jelent. _Mi_ nem._" Az ablakok és a végtelen kék ég felé fordult. „_Ősz ura. Vihar úr. Üdvözölt vagy köztünk-„_

Kékség kapta fel.

* * *

„Lélegezz, kicsi Kapitány," lihegte Saoluan, csöpögve; gyenge térdekkel, ólomszerű tagokkal, figyelve egy szívverésre, ami egyszerűen nem volt ott. „Fenébe, meg ne halj itt nekem, túl sokak haltak meg mellettem…."

Nem figyelt a sziszegésre, a hullámok locsogására, ahogy egy ház-méretű hústömeg közelített. Alig volt ereje mindkettejüket a dühös part szegélyére vonszolni. Most már semmiképp sem volna képes futni.

_Koncentrálj_. Ott volt a szíve, és ott a szegycsontja, és – a fenébe is, a történetek azt mondták _néha_ működik….

Felhúzva magát, a fiú mellkasára ütött. _Keményen_.

Egy fuldokló köhögés, és Langxue lélegzetet vett, tengerzöld szemei tágra pislogva. „Saoluan… mozdulj!"

Elmosolyodott, keserédesen. Elmozduljon, és hagyja, hogy a fiút kapja el helyette? Hadi nővérei közül túl sokan haltak már meg úgy. _Bocsáss meg, Kapitány. Nem_.

Hangosan szitkozódva, Langxue _ki_ lökte a kezét-

Víz csendült jéggé, hangosan, mint fagy-zúzó csengők.

Tátva maradó szájjal, Saoluan maga mögé nézett. _Oh, te jó_….

A pióca egy jéghegy közepében tekergett hüvelykenként rángva jeget vízbe. Elkapva, egyenlőre; de hagyjuk csak a farka hegyét kiszabadulni, hogy felforralja a tengert újonnan-

„Segíts fel," suttogta Langxue.

_Jah, jó ötlet, meg kéne venni_, gondolta Saoluan, reszkető lábra vonszolva. „Menjünk-„

Langxue elővonta a kardját.

„_Mennünk_ kell," tiltakozott Saoluan.

„Elfelejtették," mondta kis vízidomára komoran. „Mindenki elfeledte. A hosszúkard víz. A szablya, föld. A páros kardok tűz, acél a sárkányok karmaiért. De a katana…."

Felemelte pengéjét, és Saoluan hátratántorodott.

„_Hai!"_

A téli szél úgy csapot le, mint egy kard, mint egy pöröly; szétzúzva jeget és húst és szellem-mocskot a sarki fagyosság egyetlen rohamával.

Fagyot pislogva el, Saoluan elkapta, ahogy összeesett.

„Állkapcsok," nyögte ki Langxue, kimerülten, mintha a kezeivel birkózta volna le a szörnyet. „Mondd meg Chow-nak… vegye az állkapcsokat. Törje össze. Égessétek el."

„Megmondom neki," bólintott, keze a kezén, ahogy az acélt markolta, mint a zord halál. „Elintézem. Te pihenj." _Oh szellemek, kölyök. Ha ez az – amit gondoltam, hogy az – oh, Oma és Shu, te aztán akkora bajban vagy._

Tengerzöld szűkült össze rá, és egy kéz felemelkedett, hogy megmarkolja az egyenruháját. „Nehogy még egyszer fel merészeld adni. Hallod? _Soha_."

„Nem fogom," ígérte amaz. Megpróbálva nem reszketni, ahogy jég terjedt szét az ázott páncélon."

„Helyes," motyogta, végre lenyugodva a fogásába. „Vigyáznunk kell egymásra Nővérkém…."

_Totál kiütve_. Mélyet lélegezve, Saoluan a hüvelyébe dugta jeges kardját. Felnyalábolta a kis vízidomárt, és Chow felé indult.

A halászok úgy szóródtak szét útjából, mint a veréb-papagájok.

Chow-t keményebb fából faragták. Egy kicsit. De ugyanakkor, Chow volt az egyike azon keveseknek, aki rájött, hogy sosem olyan részeg, mint amilyennek látszik. „Hallottátok," mondta Saoluan nyersen. „Törjétek össze és égessétek el az állkapcsokat. Ha Óceán úgy döntött eleget fizettünk, vége lesz. Ha nem – kaptok egy lélegzetnyi időt, míg egy új pióca elég nagyra nem nő, hogy újra nyammogni kezdjen."

„Kapunk?" kérdezte Chow óvatosan.

Saoluan felhorkant. „Azt hiszitek a Tűz Herceg valaha is feltűnt volna itt, ha az emberek nem beszélnek? Nem maradhat. A sziget nem kockáztathatja meg." Végigmérte. „És nem fogok ott állni, és nézni, hogy a falu hibáztatja a túlélésért. _Megint_."

Chow-ban legalább megvolt a tisztességtudat, hogy bűntudatosnak nézzen ki a megkönnyebbülés mellett. „Nem viheted el őt a…."

„Kitől?" Kérdezte Saoluan dühösen. „Fenébe is Chow! Mindenki csak egy vízidomárt lát. Senki sem látja a _gyereket_. Egy lecsúszott Harcos kunyhóját kell kísértenie, csak hogy valahol kisírhassa magát!" Megrázta a fejét, érezve, ahogy Langxue a mellének lélegzik. „Elmegyünk."

„Hová?"

Saoluan elvigyorodott, azon dolgok rövid listájára gondolva, amiket el kell pakolnia. Beleértve egy Pai Sho készletet… és Nagy Lótuszról való hírekbe, amik a legutóbbi játékkal jöttek. „Na az… titok!"

* * *

_Utálom a titkokat_, gondolta Mai, majdnem homlokráncolva. Az Ecsetkészítő Tu talán magas volt és karcsú, ahol Iroh tábornok alacsony és… nem. De máskülönben? Volt valami túlságosan is ismerős vele kapcsolatban. „Nem várhatok annyit szállításig."

„Normális áruforrásainkat… megzavarták," mondta Tu sajnálat teljesen. „Még néhány nap sok mindent tisztázhat."

„Nem hinném, hogy bármi a városon kívüli elég magas kvalitású lenne, hogy indokolja a várakozást," felelte Mai egyenletesen. _Nem érdekel, ha te vagy a tábornok kapcsolata. Ő nem fog ide visszajönni. Nem mikor Azula egész divíziókat hívhat a seregből támogatásnak. Megvárja, amíg Azula elhagyja a várost. És Min addig nem tart ki._

Nem tudta, Azula mit művelt, miután távozott. De adva, hogy Min immár fémcellában volt, Azula önelégültnek tűnt, Ty Lee pedig a körmét rágta – nem lehetett jó.

_Fenébe veled, Zuko. És fenébe Iroh-val, amiért elért hozzád. Az Avatár távozásának fedezése nem érte meg az életed!_

„Áh, látom már," sóhajtott Tu. „A hölgy ínyenc… hmm. Talán valami kevésbé az úttörő divatirányzatban, és inkább klasszikusabb? Értékes antikvitásaim vannak."

Mai megpróbálta nem forgatni a szemeit, végignézve párosított hajdíszek és ecsetek során; mind kész egy hivatalos Föld Királysági verselő versenyre, ahol az író megjelenése ugyanolyan fontos volt a győzelemhez, mint maga a vers. Ty Lee talán élvezte a Kyoshi Harcosnak való beöltözést, de ő jobb szerette a saját hajstílusát….

_Várjunk. Mit mondott az előbb?_

Újra végignézve a jade-hegyű díszeket, választott. „Ezt választom."

Elsétálva a városi éjszakába, Mai majdnem beleborzongott milyen normálisnak tűntek az utcák. _Omashu nem adta meg magát ilyen könnyen_, gondolta, biccentve egy katonának komodo-rhino háton , ahogy áthaladt a palota kapuin. _Harcoltak. És mikor többé nem harcolhattak, visszavonultak. Bátor. Ésszerű._

_Ezek az emberek… Long Feng fele életet kiverte belőlük mielőtt még mi ideértünk volna_.

Egy fanyar mosoly árnya suhant át ajkain. Gyűlölhette Azulá-t, amiért kihasználta őt. Egyértelműen gyűlölte a hercegnőt, amiért intézkedett Zuko haláláról.

_Pusztítsd el ellenségeid. És a hamvakból, építsd nemzetünk erősebbé, mint valaha._

Elvégre, nem ezt szándékozta tenni ő maga is? Nem Azula volt az egyetlen, aki képes volt felismerni egy Dai Li halálos képességét. Min meg akarta védeni a városát, a családját. Méltó és becsületes cél. De ha a jelek, amiket összegyűjtött pontosak voltak, a családja el szándékozott hagyni Ba Sing Se-t Jinhai érdekében. És ha az irántuk való hűség erősebb volt, mint a városhoz fűződő kötelékei, akkor talán….

_Azula lerontotta a falakat. Ezért vérrel fizettél. Fogd, és égj szabaddá!_

Bátor remény. És ostoba. De akkor is beleragaszkodott. Minden ennél kevesebb megbénítaná a tudattal, hogy _ellenszegülni_ készült Azulának….

Jobb meghalni, minthogy elkapják. Ebben nincs kétség.

_Min-t már elkapták. Nem hagyom, hogy ez így álljon._

Arca hűvösen érdektelenül, Mai leereszkedett a tömlöcbe.

Az utat elálló Dai Li páros nem volt meglepetés. „Miért kívánja meglátogatni a rabot?"

„Segített elkerülnöm a megszégyenülést, mikor nem éreztem jól magam," mondta Mai egyenletesen. „Gondoltam viszonzom a szívességet." Hideg tekintettel söpört végig rajtuk. „Hacsak nem akarják, hogy átharapja a saját ereit, mielőtt Azula úgy döntött végzett vele?"

Túl jól képzettek voltak, hogy összerezzenjenek. De a baloldali úgy tűnt… kissé kevésbé biztos. „Történt már ilyen?"

„A hercegnő körül? Még nem, tudomásom szerint," felelte Mai nyíltan. „A Tűz Úrnak problémája volt vele, míg nem adott szigorú parancsokat a börtönőröknek." Finoman vállat vont, hagyva, hadd beszéljen magáért a nagybátyja történeteibe vetett bizonyossága. „Ő a Tűz Úr örököse. Biztos vagyok benn, hogy mostanra többen rájönnek, mit jelent ez."

Átkutatták. Erre számított, és átadta a nyilvánvaló késeit egy csendes vicsornál nem több ellenkezéssel. A kevésbé nyilvánvalókat a szállásán hagyta, még ha ettől félig-öltözöttnek is érezte magát. Nincs értelme intimebb kutatást provokálni.

Még mindig kissé sápadtan, kinyitották az ajtót.

_Agni, olyan aprónak tűnik._

Acél záródott dörrenve mögötte, és Min végre felpillantott. Zöld szemei tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől, szorosan követve a dühvel, és félelemmel-

Mai hagyta, hadd csimpaszkodjon belé, láncok csörrenve minden egyes reszketéssel. „Lélegezz," suttogta. „Csak lélegezz."

Borzongó levegő után kapkodás, és Min a vállának hajtotta fejét, egyebet lélegezve be mint a saját félelme. „A családom – azt mondta-„

„Nincs nála," mondta Mai egyenletesen. „Ismerem. Mostanra már tudnád, ha nála lennének." _Mert nem állná meg, hogy meg ne mutasson egymásnak. Mielőtt elkezdené a tűzzel._

„Azt mondta – Iroh tábornokhoz hűek, megöli őket…."

Fagy futott végig Mai gerincén. „Mondd el mit mondott. Pontosan."

„Azt mondta-„ Min megborzongott, szemlátomást átküzdve magát a retteneten, hogy gondolkozzon. „Azt mondta engem nem vehet el, mert valaki más erejét bírom. A szüleimét. Hogy ők hűek kellenek legyenek a tábornokhoz, _nem értem_…."

„Tűz tüzet táplál," jelentette ki Mai. „Szellemed kötődik a szüleidhez. A klánodhoz. Erősebbek vagyunk együtt, mint szétválasztva. Legerősebbek hűen egy nagy névhez." Erő, amiből már nem meríthetett… de nem számított. Nem hagyja, hogy számítson.

_Zuko kibírt három év száműzetést. Meg tudom csinálni. Muszáj._

„Ha képes vagy szembe nézni vele és nem összeomlani, és még csak azt sem tudod mit csinálsz… egy erős tűzidomár kell, hogy kölcsönözze neked azt az erőt," folytatta Mai. „A Nyugat Sárkánya megteheti. Mások nem sokan."

„Azt mondta elég idős vagyok, hogy feje legyek egy klánnak," bökte ki Min.

Mai megdermedt. _Nem. Nem tenné_.

„Hogy akarhatná bárki is ezt, mint… csak gyerekek, soha nem tettek _semmit_, és-„ Min megborzongott. „Azt mondta engem _életben_ hagyna. Csak vele, hogy…." Megrázta a fejét, szótlan a borzalomtól.

„Nem csoda, hogy Ty Lee felkavart," mormolta Mai, zakatoló fejjel. Persze, egy agyrázkódás még a legerősebb vas uralmat is megcsúsztathatja. De Azula nem kényeztetné magát ilyesvalami romlottal ok nélkül.

_Egész rakás ok. Beleértve a Föld Királyt._

Bevenni a várost jó dolog volt, de semmi sem volt fogható a város uralkodójával láncokban, hogy a Tűz Úr a sarka alatt tiporja. Mi több, maga a tény, hogy Kuei megszökött azt jelentette, hogy még mindig jelentős fenyegetés rejtőzött a városban a Tűz Népére nézve. Ez volt Azula igazi célpontja. Kuei csak ráadás lenne.

_Elpusztítani egy kezdeti lázadást, elfogni a Föld Királyt, és összezúzni Shirong-ot,_ számította Mai. _Csak annyit kell tennie , hogy pánikoltat valakit eléggé, hogy megpróbálják megmenteni Min-t, és mind meglesznek neki…._

Mai nagyot nyelt, a ráébredés jeges vízként szivárogva be ereibe. _És ha _senki _sem_ _próbálkozik… úgy is megvan neki mindenki._

Azula felállította a színteret. Szándékosan használta a tüzét és kegyetlenségét, hogy fenyegetést nyújtson amit egy klán sem vehet semmibe. És Min szelleme bizonyára segítségért sikolt-

Ám csak nagyon, nagyon kevesek tudnák, hogy annak a segítségnek miért _nem szabad jönnie._

_Tudja. Agni, nem tudom Azula honnan tudja – de_ tudja.

„Mai?" Min megérintette arca oldalát, az érte való aggodalom visszaverve még a rémületet is, egy kis időre. „Jól vagy?"

„A Dai Li jók," suttogta Mai. „Soha nem is láttam, hogy valaki követett volna_." Agni, mostanra már elkapták Tu-t-_

Nem. Nem, még nem szedték volna fel. Nem mikor ő maga mondta, hogy egyes tehetségesebb kapcsolatainak néhány nap kell, hogy feltűnjenek. Azula nem lenne elégedett csak Mai-jal és egy felforgató boltossal. Az egész hálózatot akarná. Ajándékcsomagolásban, hogy a győzelmet, amit a Tűz Úrnak bemutat teljessé tegye. _Tökéletessé_. Amilyen az a zűr Omashu-ban… nem volt.

Naív, talán. De Min nem volt ostoba. Összeadta szavait és elsápadt.

De aztán lenézett és lélegzett. Nem a levegőnek és chi-nek és izomnak az összekapcsolása, amit tűzidomárokban látott, egy hajszálnyira a csatába ugrástól. Ez lassabb volt, szándékos; chi a gerincben és lábakban gyökerezve, hogy magának a földnek a szívébe mélyedjen.

Min felemelte a fejét, a zöld ijedt, de összeszedett. „Soha ne add fel harc nélkül."

„Úgy hallom," mondta Mai szándékosan. A hajába nyúlt, hogy kihúzza az egy díszt, ami nem tűzött egyetlen fekete tincset sem helyre. Elcsavarta a lakkozott pálcát, hogy elváljon egy láthatatlan vonalnál, és gyémánt-huzal szürke göngyölegét öntötte a fiú kezeibe.

Min-nek tátva maradt a szája. Felpillantott rá, ezer kérdés ugorva ajkára… és halva el, kimondatlanul.

Mai fanyarul elmosolyodott. Hát persze, hogy a Dai Li átkutatta föld és kődarabkák után. Persze hogy látták a jádét finoman ékítve díszeit. És persze, hogy kifelé újra átkutatják, még ha olyan kis mennyiségű kőről is van szó, hogy magának az Avatár földidomár tanárának kellene lenned, hogy veszélyes légy vele. De mind ott lesz, mikor elmegy… és csak egy újabb árulásra való lehetőségnek vidám elhaladtát jelenthetik.

Csak finom jade darabkák. Csak épphogy elég, hogy megcsillanjon egy földidomár érzékeinek kőként… és elrejtse a kés-pornyi gyémántot dróton. Drót, ami képes még a legjobb acélt is elvágni, kis idővel.

„Soha ne add fel," helyeselt Mai. „Visszajövök."

_Nem tudom mihez kezdek, még nem. De visszajövök._

Elméje szándékosan másutt, míg a Dai Li újra átkutatta, Mai fontolóra vette következő lépését. És megengedett magának rövid pillanatnyi önsajnálatot. Ha valaha is hasznát tudta volna venni egy nyugalomba vonult, tea-hörpölő, őfantasztikus tábornoknak….

Agni és barátság hagyta visszavenni hűségét és túlélni. A többi rajta múlt.

_Először tudd meg mit tud Ty Lee,_ határozott Mai. _Azt gondolja, hogy az a Vízi Törzsi fiú_ aranyos, _mindenek között_. _Tudom, hogy nem gyűlölheti Mint eléggé, hogy hagyja Azulát… azt tenni vele._

Nem mintha Ty Lee Azula ellen akarna menni. De néha sokat tehettél azzal, ha nem tettél semmit.

_Ty Lee, aztán Quan_, gondolta Mai. Hogy meglássa Azula megtörte-e… vagy még megvolt benne a bátorság, hogy megpróbálja a lehetetlent.

_Tűz gyermeke vagyok. A lehetetlen csak azt jelenti, hogy eddig még senki sem próbálta._

Emelt fővel, Mai elsétált.

* * *

„Lehetetlen," mormolta Jee kapitány magában, Ba Sing Se környékének az őrszoba asztalára kiterített térképére meredve.

_Nem elég halkan_, rezzent meg Teruko, látva hercege pillantását Sadao-n át kapitányára vetülni. Egyszer be kell vallania Jee-nek, hogy egy hozzá hasonló tengerészgyalogos miért alszik párnával a fején. Az emberek sokkal hangosabbak voltak, mint hitték.

Jee elkapta pillantását és elfintorodott. „Nem tudunk begyűrni háromezer embert erre a hajóra. Szerencsénk van, ha a harmadát be tudjuk pakolni! Adjuk hozzá a szükséges készleteket – nem lesz jobb alkalmunk később megragadni őket, Tábornok, és nem érdekel hány kapcsolata van. Lehet, hogy csak egy sósvízi idióta vagyok, aki nem tudja a krumpli-csóka melyik felét kell felfelé ültetni, de ismerem a logisztikát. A feleségem-„ A hangja alig akadt meg. „A honvédség is benne van új kolóniák létrehozásában. Még ha minden jól is sül el, ha a jelentései a területről tényleg művelhető földet jelentenek, és elég gazdát tudunk vonzani, hogy eltartsák azokat, akik nem azok – az első termés mindig időbe telik. És amint az emberek rájönnek, hogy tényleg azt próbáljuk tenni, amit a herceg javasolt… nos, minden irányból ostromolhatnak. Ami azt jelenti, hogy több erőt kell bevonnunk az erődítésbe, és kevesebbet mindenki etetésére. Mindennel meg kell pakolnunk ezt a hajót, amire csak rá tudjuk tenni a kezünket, különben azok, akiket ki is sikerül vinni, nem húzzák ki az első telet."

„Mind igaz," engedett Iroh. „Türelem, Kapitány. Mikor először felvázoltuk terveinket, a _Suzuran_ lehetőségei nem voltak közöttük." Unokaöccsére nézett. És várt.

A térképet tanulmányozva, Zuko felkapott egy darabka elvetett jegyzetet. „Ezek volnának a terveink." Hagyta, hogy a tenyerén remegjen. „Ezek volnának a terveink Azulával helyben."

Még félig számítva is rá, Teruko összerezzent, mikor lángra lobbant.

„Azt hiszem még mindig használhatjuk egy részét annak, amit kiterveltünk," folytatta a herceg, lesöpörve a hamut. „A probléma, hogy amint az emberek elkezdenek mozogni, mind egyszerre kellene őket kijuttatni. Más parancsnok talán hagyna csoportokat elcsusszanni egy városszerte levő megleckéztetésben, de míg Azula ott van…." A homlokát ráncolta, gondolkozva.

Jee felsóhajtott, és szúrósan a tábornokra nézett.

Aki mosolygott, és enyhén megcsóválta a fejét. „Elfelejti, Kapitány, hogy Azula tudja, hogy életben vagyok. És roppant alapossággal tanulmányozta a taktikai kézikönyveimet. Számít majd rá, hogy ellene lépek, és megelőzi a terveket, amiket kovácsolhatok." Iroh megtorpant. „De úgy hiszi unokaöcsém halott."

Teruko pislogott. _Jó pont_. A taktikai zsenik képesek erre, úgy hallotta; olvasni az ellenfél parancsnokának elméjében a csatatéren túlról a legkisebb jelekből. Lépni és ellenlépni, míg valaki rosszul tippel, és aztán-

„Valami ostobaságot kell csinálnunk," mormolta a herceg.

Jee ránézett, ősz szemöldökei mint viharfelhők szálltak le.

„Nem ismeri a húgomat," mondta Zuko őszintén. „Tökéletesnek kell lennie. Minden irányítás alatt kell legyen, állandóan. Az ő irányítása alatt. A legjobbat akarja maga körül. Úgyhogy ha kikötünk Ba Sing Se-ben, ahol az emberek látni fognak minket, de ő nem lát minket, úgy kell tűnnünk, mint aki…."

„Inkompetens?" szólt Jee szárazon.

„Mellékes," mondta Zuko szilárdan. „Az inkompetens céltáblává tesz minket. Úgy kell kinéznünk, mint a _Suzuran_ jegyzőkönyve. Egy csapat selejt, épp csak sikerülve elvégezni a küldetést. És a legrosszabb magának lesz, Kapitány. Fel kell tételezzük, hogy tudja ki volt a _Wani_-n."

Teruko megcsóválta a fejét, még mindig megpróbálva felzárkózni. „Azt akarja, hogy egyenesen bemenjünk szem előtt?"

„Senki sem dezertál és éli túl," felelte Zuko fanyarul. „Ezt mindenki tudja." Végigsöpört rajtuk a halvány arannyal. „Miért ne? Shirong kiugrott Dai Li; mi jobb rabot vinni vissza a Tűz Úrnak? Nem próbálunk meg mindenkit elvinni, elvisszük azokat, akik nem bírnák szárazföldön át. Azokat, akikre szükségünk lesz velünk. Elvisszük a szükséges készleteket; ha nyugat felé tartunk rabokkal, persze, hogy felpakolunk, hogy visszaindulhassunk a Tűz Úrhoz megállás nélkül. Csak egy újabb hű hajó a szolgálatban. Szállítva kritikus, tudni-szükséges információt a csatornákról, amiket Ba Sing Se elérésére használtunk anélkül, hogy aknára futottunk volna… és a Vízi Törzsi flotta utolsó jelentett helyzetéről."

_Valaki még mindig dühös, amiért majdnem összenyomták_, somolygott magában Teruko. Nos, helyes. A flotta többi része Kaméleon Öböl közelében jelenti majd hol ugrottak ki a kommunikációból, és _valaki_ előbb-utóbb megpillantja Hakoda flottáját. Jobb elsőnek jelenteni és erényesen ártatlannak tűnni.

Szórakozott idegességgel összefűzött ujjakkal, Sadao a kapitányukra nézett. „Uram?"

„Működhet," mondta Jee elgondolkozva. „Jeong Jeong, kevesen mások… de egy Tűz Flotta hajó sem dezertált soha. A szó szoros értelmében mi sem, nem mintha a hercegnőt érdeklik majd a részletek…."

„Működni fog egy időre," javította ki Iroh. „Azula hamarosan rájön, valami nincs rendjén."

„Talán akarjuk is, hogy rájöjjön." A herceg megerősítő lélegzetet vett. „Ne tervezd megtéveszteni az ellenséget az alapján, amit akarod, hogy gondoljanak. Tervezz azon, hogy mit akarsz mit _tegyenek_. Igaz? Ki kell juttatnunk embereket Ba Sing Se-ből, de nem sikerül, ha Azula ott van." Nagybátyja szemébe nézett. „Szóval mi van, ha rájön, hogy életben vagyok?"

„Kockázatos," mormolta Iroh. „Ezt meg kell fontolnunk."

„Öh, uraim? Valami mást is meg kell gondolnunk," ajánlotta Sadao. „Ha felállítunk egy birtokot a Tűz Úr hűségén kívül – az nem szegi meg Kyoshi Avatár dekrétumát?"

Teruko elsápadt. Még Byakko is hűséget adott a Tűz Úrnak, bármennyire is csikorgatta a fogait miatta Kotone Úrnő. A következmények máskülönben, ha a világ szerencséje ellenük szegődött….

„Történetesen," tűnődött Iroh, „nem fogja."

Minden szem rá szegeződött. Teruko érezte, ahogy a szoba visszafojtja a lélegzetét.

„Kyoshi saját szavaival, egy száműzött a Tűz Úr fennhatóságán kívül esik." Iroh gyengéd mosolya túlságosan is Shidanéra emlékeztette Teruko-t. Mielőtt az felszabdalt valakit. „Azt sosem mondta, hogy egy száműzött _ne_ bírhasson birtokkal."

_Jah. Egyértelműen sok sárkány a család azon az oldalán_, gondolta Teruko. Fenébe is, nem csoda, hogy a herceg ilyen zűrös volt. Tatsuki nagymami szerint a családfád ismeretének a fele biztosíték volt, hogy ne köss ki _túl sok_ sárkánnyal a családban. A történetek azt mondták, hogy a sárkány-gyermekek emberekhez házasodtak. Hogy így is _kellett_ tenniük. És ha Ursa Úrnő nem….

_Később foldozd be a zűrt,_ szólt magára Teruko. _Most tervezz._

És a tervek egy része azt jelentette, hogy feltűnésmentesen követi a herceget vissza a látogató tisztek szállására, miután felvázolták az első terveket Ba sing Se megrohamozására. És megvárni amíg beismeri, hogy észrevette őt.

Egyenesen a kabinjába követte, míg végre megtört. „Hadnagy…."

„Sajnálom, Uram," szólt Teruko udvariasan. „De velem ragad."

„Tengerészgyalogosokról kell gondoskodnia."

„Kyo őrmester majd kezeli azt," mondta Teruko egyenletesen. „Uram. Arra az esetre, ha ég nem vette volna észre, ön _nem_ feláldozható."

„A bácsikám-„

„Talán árulóként van listázva, de _nem_ száműzött," felelte Teruko nyersen. „Ha ő uralja a birtokot – egy birtokot, amely nem felel a Tűz Úrnak, amely _nem felelhet_ neki – egyenesen Kyoshi bosszújának fogai közé sétálunk. Ön már a _tél óta_ az Avatár ellen állt, uram. Ön tudja, hogy ez mit jelent." Fanyarul elvigyorodott. „Valószínűleg ivásba kergeti Agni-t, csak az életben tartásával."

Az ifjú herceg végigfuttatta ezt a logikát elméjében, és leeresztett. „Fenébe."

„Sajnálom, Uram," szólt Teruko bánatosan. És úgy is értette. Senkinek sem szabadna ilyen zűrrel megragadnia.

_De ő nagy név. Erre képzik őket. Erre születnek._

„Egész életemben szerencse nélkül éltem," mondta Zuko, félig magának. „Néha elfelejtem… hogy a legtöbben nem."

„Aludjon egy keveset, uram," javasolta Teruko. „A dolgok mindig jobban festenek reggel."

„Nem mindig," mormogta a herceg, leterítve néhány iratot egy írótálcára. „Csak tessék Hadnagy. Majd lefekszem, ha végeztem."

_Oh, hát _persze_, hogy_…. Az egyik írott mondat elkapta a szemét, és Teruko nagyot nyelt. _Így tanúsítom én, ki a holtak szellemével találkozott_…. „Uram, ez az, amire gondolok?"

„Ez minden, amit tehetek."

„Uram?" kérdezte Teruko óvatosan, Az a _fájdalom_ a hangjában; düh és gyász és borzasztó megértés….

„Szúrta már el valaha?" kérdezte a herceg, szinte hangtalanul. „Úgy értem, igazán elbaltázni. Olyan csúnyán, hogy-„ Félbeszakította magát.

_Ez komoly_. „Párszor," felelte Teruko őszintén. „Emlékeztessen, hogy elmondjam hogy egy tucat kocsma miért nem engedi, hogy betegyem a lábam."

„_Bárcsak_ csupán leégettem volna a helyet."

Teruko szemei összeszűkültek. _Oké, ez nagyon csúnya_. „Alig egy órára ment el, és még csak nem is ölt meg senkit," tiltakozott a tengerészgyalogos. „Uram, ugyan mit tehetett?"

„Megmondtam Katará-nak mennyire gyűlöl minket amiért megöltük az anyját," felelte Zuko zordul. „Aztán… hogy mit láthat, mit fog velünk tenni a világ többi része, amint Azula átvette az irányítást." Arcának sebhelyes oldala keserű, keserű somolyba ferdült. „Találd meg ellenséges gyenge pontját, és üss mindennel, amivel csak bírsz. Ő _Vízidomár_. Hinnie kell, hogy a törzse _szereti_ őt. És én egyszerűen felgyújtottam a csinos kis családi portréját."

_Kamasz gyerek_, mondta magának Teruko. _Nem üthetett meg senkit ilyen erősen, ilyen csúnyán, csak néhány perc alatt-_

Kamasz _sárkány-gyermek_. Aki már fél éve kergette ezt a bizonyos vízidomár boszorkát. Akit a Nyugat Sárkánya nevelt, aki legendás volt az ellenfelek elpusztításáról, még mielőtt egyáltalán csatatér közelébe kerültek volna.

_Fenébe. Képes lehetett rá._

„És nem tudom, mi a rosszabb," folytatta a herceg; még mindig keserűen, teli megvetéssel. „Ha nem direkt csináltam – Agni, senkinek sem szabad megbíznia bennem. Hogy bízhatsz egy nagy névben, aki ok nélkül ránt acélt? Ha viszont igen…." Megszorította orrnyergét, és kieresztett egy reszketeg sóhajt. „Bácsikám állandóan azt mondja nekem, hogy nem olyan vagyok, mint ő. De ő az _apám_. Évekig figyeltem őt. Láttam hogy kezeli az udvart. Mind a finom szavak, a pillantások, a mosoly, ami azt jelenti, valaki meghalt, csak még nem hagyták abba a lélegzést…." Elengedte, félig elfordulva. „Mint leszúrni egy leopárd-cápát a rajban. Ha őt támadják, nem támadnak minket."

„Oh," mondta Teruko nagyon halkan. „Nos. Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnunk kéne az ítélőképessége miatt, uram. Ha nem direkt csinálta, akkor átkozottul jók az ösztönei."

„De én-„

„Uram," szakította félbe Teruko. _Hagyd ezt abba most rögtön_! „Harc nélkül nyerni a legmagasabb győzelem. A még álló legveszélyesebb ellenfelet teherré tette ellenségeinknek. Helyesen cselekedett." _És ha a bácsikád másként mondja, ő és én elbeszélgetünk._

…_Egyenesen miután ráveszem az idiótát, hogy elmondja neked, hogy _sárkány-gyermek_ vagy. Agni, senki épeszű nem vár tőled diplomáciát!_

„Megtámadtam az Avatár vízidomár tanárát," vágott vissza Zuko. „Gondolja, hogy ezt elfelejti?"

„Uram…." Teruko felsóhajtott. „Ő az Avatár. Mi Tűz népe vagyunk. Nem fog becsülettel kezelni minket. Nem számít mi történik." Vállat vont. „Ön volt a parancsnok a szárazon. Az ön döntése volt. Ha úgy gondolta ez kellett ahhoz, hogy egy darabban kikerüljenek onnan – bízom önben, uram."

Ami ugyanolyan kiszáradt szótlanul hagyta, mint Jee kapitány, hűséget adva. Fenébe.

_Ozai Tűz Úr egy idióta. Argh._

„Bár valahogy kíváncsi vagyok honnan tudta, hogy ez működni fog," ismerte be Teruko. „A Vízi törzsek szoros csapat. _Ön_ után kellett volna vetniük magukat, nem utána."

„Ez a legrosszabb része," szólt Zuko keserűen. „Ezért kell, ez nem _fair_…. Ön ott volt. Mikor a bátyja ellene szólt. _Hozzánk_." Halvány arany csillogott rá. „Sokka megtámadta őt, Hadnagy. Tudom Katara mit tett – de ő a bátyja. Katara Vízi törzsi, vízidomár, és a családja bántja valamiért, ami… nem az ő hibája volt. Tudom, hogy gyűlöl minket, de – Aang nem szereti, ha az embereknek bajuk esik, és Katara tudja ezt. Ha direkt csinálta volna, kiviszi onnan _mielőtt_ megpróbált megölni minket."

Volt értelme. Valahogy. „Család. A Vízi törzseknél, ez olyan, mint a klán?" Merészkedett Teruko, beásva abba, amit a Ködös Mocsárral való kereskedésből hallott.

„Mi hűség és hatalom vagyunk. Ők család és közösség. De közeli," bólintott Zuko. Ő volt az _egyetlen_ vízidomár a törzsben."

Teruko belegondolt ebbe, és hogy milyen lett volna az egyedüli tűzidomárnak lenni egy falunyi ember közt, akik nem idomítottak. Akik nem érezték miért kellett fenn lenned, hogy köszöntsd a hajnalt, miért gyűlölted az éj kísértet óráit, miért tudtál a lángokba bámulni órákig, és soha, soha nem betelni vele….

Zuko látta, ahogy megborzong, és keserűen elmosolyodott. „Nem szívesen élném az életét. Apám talán úgy gondolja haszontalan vagyok, de legalább látott engem. A kudarcot. A reménytelen tűzidomárt. A gyermeket, akit nem akart örökösnek Sozin örökségébe… és a fenébe is, _igaza_ volt."

„Uram," kezdett Teruko tiltakozni, riadtan.

„Igaza volt," mondta Zuko egyszerűen. „Én nem akarom meghódítani a világot. Azula akarja." Kilélegzett, a lámpás villódzva mögötte. „Gyűlölt engem, de látott. Hakoda főnök… ő csak a tökéletes kislányát látta, aki soha nem volna képes gyűlölni senkit." Zuko felszisszent. „Szellemek. Úgy érezheti megfullad, minden egyes nap…."

Teruko kérdőn nézett rá. „_Meg_próbált megölni minket, uram."

„Tudom," felelte a herceg bűntudatosan. „Tudom, hogy ez nem szellem-mese, Hadnagy. Ő nem a gonosz varázsló gyönyörű lánya, aki el akarja ragadtatni magát egy más világba, messzi mindazoktól a szörnyektől, amiket apja teremt. Ő Katara a Déli Víz Törzséből, és ha megtudná, hogy _valaha_ is sajnáltam, megpróbálná kitépni a szívem és megetetni velem."

_Túlságosan, túl sok sárkány odabenn_, gondolta Teruko bánatosan.

„De az Avatár szövetségese is," mondta Zuko józanul. „És én épp a képébe nyomtam egy részét, amit soha nem akart látni. Vagy figyelmen kívül fogja hagyni, ahogy figyelmen kívül hagy mindent, amivel nem akar megbirkózni… vagy követi Sokka vezérletét." Kezei ökölbe szorultak. „Az egész világgal harcolt azért az idiótáért! És az eldobná ezt, csak azért, mert – oh, mily _szörnyű_ – történetesen _gyűlöli az ellenségeit_."

Teruko végiggondolta ezt, és bólintott. „Szóval… gondolja, hogy becsületes próbált lenni. A Vízi Törzs mércéjével."

„Nem azt mondom, hogy megbízható," morogta Zuko. „Csak – jobbat érdemel, mint gondolom, hogy kapni fog." Széttárta kezeit. „Azt nem tudom megjavítani. De gondoltam, legalább…." Elhalkult, csalódottan.

„Mutathat neki tiszteletet," fejezte be Teruko.

„Még ez sem." A herceg fel-alá sétált pár lépést, amit a szoba engedett. „Ez… a víz és tűz különbözőek, de nem különállóak. Ha Katara bosszút akar állni az egész Tűz Népén, az ő problémája. De ha _igazságot_ akar…."

Teruko pislogott, vidám vigyor terülve szét lassan az arcán. „Így igaz. Iroh tábornok azt mondja, az Avatárnak kellene egyensúlyt tartani a népek között? Ön az _orra_ alá fogja dörgölni."

„Öhm…."

Teruko még szélesebben vigyorgott. _Shidan? Imádni fog téged. Számíts rá_. „Hogy segíthetünk?"

* * *

_Csend_, gondolta Katara, magába gubózva a hajó ellenkező oldalán, ahol Aang pancsolt Appával a vízben, hullámokat vetve a kora reggeli fényben. Szemmel kéne tartania. Még nem gyógyult meg. De Sokka ott volt, hogy figyeljen rá. Apja legénységének nagy részével. Szándékosan nem figyelve őt.

_Majdnem azt hihetnéd, hogy egyedül vagy._

Nem mintha olyan szerencsés lenne. Szellemek; elveszve egy jégmezőn Sokkával nem érezte magát ilyen magányosnak….

_Vajon Xiu hogy lehet?_

Xiu nem lenne egyedül. A szövő mondott valamit idióta pasikról, és Bo őrmesterrel maradásról, míg valakibe vernek egy kis észt. Katara nem igazán figyelt. Túl elfoglalta a ragu hörpölése és Aang próbálkozásainak elkerülése, hogy elmondja neki milyen igazán nagyon menő is volt, ha nem voltak szüleid, mer' a szerzetesek mind vigyáztak rád….

Xiu hozta neki a tálat. A szövő Zuko pártját fogta, nem volt _barát_….

De Sokka hozott vissza ételt Aangnak. Nem ő.

Xiu hozott neki ragut, és megvárta míg Aang nem figyelt oda, hogy közel hajoljon. „Fuss," suttogta.

„Láttam hogy néz rád," mondta Xiu halkan. „Tizenkét éves, és ő az Avatár, és szellemek segítsetek, tudjuk, hogy mire képes egy Avatár, ha akar. És te Vízi Törzs vagy. Sosem adnád fel a gyermekeidet." Közel hajolt, hangja halk, mint egy szívdobbanás. „_Fuss_."

_Nem hagyhatom el Aanget_, gondolta Katara; most is, mint akkor. _A világnak szüksége van rá. És… neki rám van szüksége._

De ha szüksége volt rá, miért volt egyedül?

Tétova lábak csusszantak és botladoztak a fedélzeten, és Toph botlott belé. „_Utálom_ a fát."

„Valószínűleg imádnál egy Tűz Népe hajót," mormogta magában Katara.

„Jah, valószínűleg," ismerte be Toph, fülei élesek, mint mindig. „A fémet, azt látnám. Utálok vak lenni." Megborzongott kissé, megmarkolva Katara kezét keményen, mígnem észrevette magát és felengedett. „Bocsi."

_Fa a víz közepén. Nincs mit idomítson a saját karperecein kívül_. „Semmi baj," mondta Katara, megpróbálva kirángatni magát az _egyedül_-nek abból a hideg verméből. „Belém kapaszkodhatsz."

„És te kibe kapaszkodsz?" mormogta Toph. „Csak egy szót szólj és lerázzuk a srácokat, hadd takarítsák fel a _saját_ zűrjüket."

Ezt nem hallhatta helyesen. „Mi?"

„Te, én, át a korláton, meglovagolni egy kis jeget vissza a partra, és nekivágni," felelte Toph nyersen. „Azt mondod Aang tud vízidomítani, és ő úgy gondolja, hogy tud földidomítani – semmiképp sem kell itt ragadnunk, ahol nem akarnak minket." Vak zöld szemek célozták meg általános irányát. „Nem tudtam. Tudnom _kellett_ volna; Zuko megmondta mit csináltok a jéghegyekkel. Én csak… soha nem gondoltam, hogy valaki veled akarná csinálni. Amit éreztem amott – amit mondtak…." Sápadtan csimpaszkodott Katara karjába.

„Toph, én-„ Katara nyelt egyet. „Én jól vagyok, ne aggódj miatta-„

„_Ne hazudj nekem."_

Néha elfelejtette, hogy Toph még csak tizenkét éves. „Rendben leszek," mondta Katara halkan. Annak kell lennem. Aangnak szüksége volt az apja flottájára, és a világnak szüksége volt Aangre, és… megteszi, amit kell. Mindig.

„Nem, nem leszel," Toph nyelt egyet, még mindig belé fogódzva. „Bántottak. És én egyszerűen hagytam, mert nem tudtam megjavítani. Az apukád már döntött. Ahogy az enyém is." Megrázta a fejét, hangja elég halk, hogy egy lábnál távolabb nem hallhatták. „Csak annyit tehettem, hogy megvárom, míg Sokka rajtaüt azzal a dologgal Aangről. Akkor hallgat eléggé, hogy elhiggye az ő oldalán állok-„

„Hazudtál apámnak?" sziszegte Katara. És még azt hitte, hogy a dolgok már nem lehetnek rosszabbak.

„Nem!" Toph felháborodottnak látszott. „Azt mondtam elfogadom a kupacaimat, amiért megtartottam Zuko titkát. Ha ő azt hiszi, ez azt jelenti, hogy egyetértek vele, az az ő baja."

A világ megbillent kissé. „ Te… de Aang azt mondta…."

„Mintha hallgatnom kéne Aangre a dühről?" mondta Toph türelmetlenül. „Miután majdnem lelapította azokat a homokidomárokat, és minket, Appa elvesztéséért?" frusztráltan intett kezével. „Mi, ő az egyetlen fickó, aki idomítva felrobbanthat dolgokat, mikor dühös lesz?"

Katara megrázta a fejét, nehéz szívvel. „De… ez arról szólt, hogy éreztettem emberekkel…."

„Szándékosan csináltad?" kérdezte Toph komolyan. „Ide hallgass, oké? Nem azt mondom, akartad-e Zuko-t holtan. Valahogy én is bántani akarok most pár embert. De megpróbáltad megtöretni mindenkivel a fegyverszünetet?"

Katara pillantása Toph kezére esett; apró, és még mindig szemcsés a homoktól. És szemlátomást a pulzusát fogta. „Én… nem hinném…."

„Akkor nem a te hibád," mondta Toph komolyan. „Az idomításod rád robbant. Pont mint az a csomó rárobbant Zuko-ra."

Katara vöröset látott. „Mi?"

„Figyelj!" Toph nem engedte el. „Katara, kérlek!"

_Kérlek_. Tophtól. „Ha azt hiszed, hogy el fogom hinni ezt – bántotta Bato-t-„

„Megpróbált nem minket eltalálni!"

Az _egyedül_-t elsöpörte a düh édes áradata; Katara megfogódzkodott a földidomárban, hullámokat érezve csapódni a hajótestnek. „Oh, ez aztán ajánlom hogy jó legyen," préselte ki. „Miért idomítana villámot, ha _nem_ akarsz megölni valakit?"

„Nem az övé volt! Hanem ami becsapódott Aang-be."

Katara pislogott. Visszajátszotta Toph szavait a fejében. Még mindig nem volt értelme. „…Mi?"

„Éreztem Azulát villámot idomítani," szólt Toph nyersen. „És éreztem azt is, amit Zuko tett, hogy visszadobja rá Ba Sing Se-ben. Azula – olyan mintha a _világ_ egy része szétválna. Az összes szőr felállt a lábujjaimon. Aztán összeérinti azokat az ujjait, és _bam_." Toph levegőt vett. „Zuko ezt nem csinálta. Ez… ez őrület, de úgy _érződött_, mint a te víz-ostorod. Elkapta és fogta és a szíve olyan ijedt volt – megpróbálta valahová máshová tenni. Csakhogy nem volt sehol hely. _Megpróbálta_." Megrezzent. „Mikor engedte éreznem mit csinál, mielőtt minden felrobbant? Valahogy láttam mit idomít. Az a csomó Aang-ben nagy, és ronda, és Zuko megpróbálta megnézni, nem a közelébe menni, egyszerre." Megcsóválta a fejét. „azt hiszem elcsúszott."

„_Elcsúszott_?" kapkodott levegő után Katara.

„Nem a te hibád, hogy Bato megsérült," folytatta Toph elszántan. „Te, Zuko – mindketten megpróbáltátok megjavítani, amit Azula tett. Csakhogy ő ijesztően jó az emberek bántásában." Kifújta a levegőt, meglebbentve kósza fekete tincseket. „És az sem a te hibád, hogy Aanget eltalálták."

„Hogy mondhatod ezt?" suttogta Katara fájva. _Harcolni akartam vele. Meg akartam ölni. Meg akartam mutatni az egész Tűz Népének, hogy mire képes egy igazi vízidomár_. „Ha nem harcoltam volna Azulával-„

„_Megpróbált megölni téged_." Mondta Toph makacsul. „Azt hiszed ez nem történik meg néhány rengetésen? A harc menedzserek gyorsan kiszűrik azokat a fickókat, persze; a tömegek nem azért fizetnek, hogy halott idomárokat lássanak. De hogyha előbb beszorultál velük a ringben? Megteszed, amit kell." Felhorkant. „Aang meg lett rázva, mert Azula megrázta. Történet vége. És nem fogom hibáztatni Aanget, amiért meg lett rázva. Nagyon. Azula ijesztően jó azzal a villámmal." A földidomár megtorpant. „De kiszaladni tőled egy harc kellős közepén? Megszegte az alkutokat. Ezt _nem_ csinálod."

„Nekem nincs – nincs _alkum_ Aanggel!" fakadt ki Katara.

„De igenis van. Mindünknek van. Csak azért, mert nincs letintázva és aláírva, még nem jelenti, hogy nem valós." Toph komolynak tűnt. „Ő az Avatár. A fickó, akiről a szellemek azt mondják meg kell mentenie a világot. És mi vagyunk azok akik segítünk neki megtenni. Mi vagyunk a tanárai. Hogy tartsuk fenn az alkunk ránk eső részét, ha nem figyel?"

Katara lerázta a kétséget. „A légidomárok nem ölnek-„

„A tűzidomárok igen," mondta Toph nyersen. „És a földidomárok. És a _vízidomárok_. Vízidomár mester, vagy nem?"

„Nem kérhetjük, hogy adja fel önmagát!" erősködött Katara. „Ő az utolsó Légi Nomád. Olyan lenne, mintha – mintha neked az életed hátralevő részét ezen a hajón kéne töltened!"

„Szóval hagyjuk, hogy lelökjön mindannyiunkat egy szikláról?" vágott vissza Toph. „Rólad nem tudom, Katara, de én? _Én_ nem tudok repülni."

_Én tudok_? Tűnődött Katara. _Egyszer megtettem, de… még az égben is, háborúba mentünk. Mikor Sokka ledobta azt a motort a gázba… akkor hány ember halt meg?_

_És Sokka volt az, aki megmentett minket. Aang tank lökdösése… időt nyert, de addig sokan meghaltak…._

Toph kifújt egy sóhajt. „Nem azt mondom, hogy Aangnek olyannak kéne lenni mint én. Én vagyok a legnagyszerűbb földidomár a _világon_. Túl sok klafa? _Összetörhet_ valamit."

Váratlanul érve, Katara felkuncogott.

„Azt mondom, úgy mentél bele abba a harcba, hogy azt gondoltad Aang fedezni fog bármi is történjen," mondta Toph nyersen. „Mer' ő Azula, és ő a rosszfiú, és az Avatárnak elméletileg meg kell állítania a rosszfiúkat." Szünetet tartott. „És nem tette. És az nem volt fair."

Katara elfordította fejét. „Néhány dolog egyszerűen nem fair."

„A barátoknak azoknak kéne lenni." Toph kissé közelebb hajolt. „Komolyan, Katara. Te, én, át a korláton és _eltűnni_."

Elhagynia családját? Elhagyni Aang-et? Baráthoz képest Toph viccesen mutatta ki-

„Ack!" Sokka majdnem átesett a korláton. „Társaságunk van!"

Skarlát tollak szelték át a levegőt.

„Egy sólyom," mormolta Katara, lábra kászálódva, ahogy az a hajó korlátján gubbasztott nem messze tőlük. „És most mit akar?"

Sokka megelőzte. „Köcsög-idomárok – már így is eleget tettek – whoa. Toph? Neked szól."

Katara majdnem homlokon csapta magát. „Ez Zuko kell legyen."

„Úgy néz ki darabokban van… miért vannak ezek a részek összehajtva? És különben is hogy csinálnak ilyen vékony papírt? Olyan, mint a vörös-póréhagyma bőre, csak nem törik… tessék."

Toph eltette az összehajtogatott részeket. „Bármikor Szundi."

Egy csobbanás és szélroham, és egy lég-szárított Aang majdnem rájuk esett. „Miért most küldenek nekünk üzenetet?"

„Rájössz akkor, amikor én, oké?" mondta Toph türelmetlenül. „Sokka-„

„Persze, persze." Sokka megköszörülte a torkát. „A tiszteletreméltó Bei Fong Úrnőnek, ezen kezemmel, üdvözlet – banyek, nem tudja egyszerűen azt mondani helló? Oh, ez jobban néz ki. Bárki aki ezt Toph-nak olvassa-„ Megtorpant, összeszűkülő szemekkel. „Nem. Na ne."

„Olvasd tovább, Sokka," szólt Toph szúrósan.

„Nem." Sokka elkezdte hajtogatni, a sólyomra meredve. „Csak megint köcsög. Nem kell ezt hallanunk-„

„_Add ide a levelem."_

Mikor Katara legutóbb ilyen dühösnek hallotta Tophot, Aang épp kilőtte a ringből. Ami, ébredt rá Katara döbbenettel, igazán nem volt fair; Toph arra várt, hogy föld idomuljon, és Aang levegővel lőtte, amit _nem láthatott_.

Ahogy most sem látott.

Közbelépve egy folyékony mozdulattal, Katara elcsípte a levelet, mielőtt Sokka átadhatta volna Aangnek. Mindkettejükre rájuk meredt, vékony hajtogatott lapokat nyomva Toph kezébe. „Tessék."

„Olvasd."

Katara elfintorodott. Az utolsó, amit tenni akart, az a Zuko-val való birkózás, még csak a levelével is. De Tophért…. „Bárki, aki ezt Toph-nak olvassa-„

_-add át Katarának. Most._

_Toph, sajnálom, hogy fedezékként használom a leveled. Számítok a füleidre, hogy biztosítsd, ez közbeszólás nélkül eljut a barátodhoz._

_Katara a Déli Víz Törzséből,_

_Sajnálom._

_Tájékoztattak, hogy a „fattyú" egy informális, még ha mindig is komoly sértés a kultúrádban. A Tűz Népénél, főleg egy nagy névnek, ez sokkal komolyabb. Arra utal, hogy anyád _hűtlen_ volt férjéhez. Ez fenyegetés a klánja stabilitására, az övére, és a gyermek vér szerinti apjára nézve. Az ilyen fenyegetések háborúhoz vezetnek._

_Te megtámadtad az anyám. Én megtámadtam a tied. Erősen, könyörtelenül, és megbánás nélkül. Egy nagy név nem tűr el fenyegetéseket. _Végetvet_ nekik._

_De jobban belegondolva, távol a _dühös lándzsás tömegtől_, rájöttem, hogy talán félreértelmeztem a szándékod, az okaid, és a kétségbeesésed. Szembe szegültél apáddal, főnököddel, hogy megtámadj engem. Az alapján, amit a Vízi Törzsekről tudok, ez roppant komoly, még ha vízidomár vagy is. És Toph, aki becsületes ellenfél volt, és ideiglenes szövetséges, a barátjának hív téged. Ami azt sugallja, hogy bármit is gondoljak rólad, nem vagy idióta, és a következmények teljes tudatában cselekedtél._

_Megpróbáltam tekintetve venni mik is lehetnek azon okok. Valószínűleg tévedek; nem a te törzsedben születtem, és bár hallgattam Bácsikára és megtanultam amit tudtam Amayától, az csak pillantásokat jelenthet abba, amilyen a tieid közt élni. De megpróbáltam ezt átgondolni, és felvázolom gondolataimat._

_Ha mást nem, ez legalább remek sértés adalékot ad legközelebbre._

_Először – hogy azt hiszed én és az enyéim fenyegetés a törzsedre nézve._

_Helyes. Engem – minden tűzidomárt – ölésre képeznek. Halálosak vagyunk; ezzel büszkélkedünk. Talán elkerültem a háborút, de amint azt flottád tudja, nem kerültem el az önmagam halálos erővel való megvédését. Minden jogod megvan, hogy veszélyesnek tarts. Főleg mivel én és Jee kapitány nem riadtunk vissza a félrevezetésetektől, az Ozai Tűz Úr iránti hűségünk hiányával. Csak a mi szavunk volt, hogy nem jelentettünk bántódást… és eleget láttam a kolóniákon, hogy tudjam vannak olyanok, akik szégyent hoznak egyenruhájukra és népünkre azzal, hogy a többi nemzetet alsóbbrendűnek hiszi, és méltatlannak a becsületes viselkedésre._

_Ha ez ok, csak azt mondhatom, hogy meg szándékozom menteni néhányakat a népemből a háborútól. Nem áll szándékomban megfenyegetni törzsedet így téve. De egyikünk sem tudja mit rendeznek a szellemek legközelebb._

_Másodszor – hogy azt hiszed fenyegetést jelentek Aang számára._

_Megintcsak helyes. Aang a csontjaimig rémít. Nem az ereje miatt (mostanra már pillantást vethettél az idomításra, amivel szembesülve felnőttem), hanem mert egy _idióta_._

_Egy dolog, amire mindig számíthatok Azulá-val, hogy okos. Kegyetlen, gonosz, és általánosan megpróbál megölni engem, de okos. Cselekedetei mérlegeltek, kiszámítottak, és áldozatára maximális hatásra célzottak. Azula képes megölni egy pille-darazsat egy raj közepén, ha megfelel céljainak._

_Aang az egész rajt ellőné egy piknikről keresztül egy falon, feldöntve mindent, beleértve a lámpásokat, és vidáman elrepülne míg az egész szomszédság leég a háta mögött._

_Amaya azt mondta Aang egyáltalán nem volt tudatában a haima-jiao-nak, ami megevett legalább kéttucat embert, mire a Dai Li legyűrte. Az _Avatár_ nem figyelt oda egy rosszindulatú szellemre, ami _ártatlan embereket_ gyilkolt. Azokat a dolgokat a halál eteti. Különösen az erőszakos, igazságtalan, szellemek-érintette halál – és tippelj mit visz az áramlat dél felé ezernyi szenteletlen testtől temetési máglya nélkül?_

_Ha ennek útjába állni fenyegetés Aangre – igen. Az vagyok._

_Harmadszor – hogy bosszút akarsz anyádért, és úgy hitted a fegyverszünet ebben megakadályoz._

Soha_ nem akadályoználak meg az anyádért való illő bosszúállásban._

_Hadd fogalmazzam meg pontosan az illő bosszút a Tűz Népénél. Nyersen szólva, nem foglaltatik bele engem, Iroh bácsit, vagy bárki mást jelenleg a Suzuran fedélzetén. _Nem mi tettük.

…_Igen, leellenőriztem mindenki szolgálati adatait, hogy biztos legyek. Az eredeti legénységemen kívül senki sem volt a Déli Sark közelében. Vagy akart volna lenni. Hideg van odalenn._

_Ezt kikötve, a vendetta becsült és tisztelt hagyomány enyéim közt. Amint egy gyilkosság bizonyítottá és megerősítetté válik egy nagy név által, egy férfi nem nyugoszik ugyanazon ég alatt, mint apja gyilkosa, sem nő az anyjáé alatt. Minden jogod megvan felkutatni azokat, akik a bevégezték a csapást, levadászni őket, és _véget vetni_ nekik._

_Ez lenne az ideális. A valóság trükkösebb lesz, adva a jelen háborús helyzetet népeink közt. Értekeztem Bácsikámmal és Jee kapitánnyal, akik ismerősebbek a szakmai sajátosságokban. Hagyomány, hogy bizonyos mennyiségű csalás és félrevezetés elfogadott és megengedett a vendettában. Ezért, lásd a mellékelt dokumentumokat. Az egyik a sérelmedet jegyzi a helyes neved alatt és a miénk alatt; tartsd biztonságban. A másik Tomoe-ként jegyez a Gaipan melletti kolóniákról. Ezt nyíltan felmutathatod, bárhol a Tűz Népében vagy területein. Ha szorongatnak, állítsd hogy kard-név, felvéve, hogy elkerüld a viszálykodást klánoddal, míg vadászol. Ez ki kell hogy elégítse a legtöbb hatóságot. Nem biztosíték a biztonságos utazáshoz; ahhoz a saját eszedre kell hagyatkoznod. De legális, megkötő dokumentum, és _törvényessé_ teszi a bosszúdat._

_Ez nem ajándék. Ez nem szívesség. Ez a jogod és kötelességed, mint a meggyilkolt anya gyermeke – és az én kötelezettségem mint nagy név, aki jogtalanságról tud._

_És persze ebben van a csapda._

…_Persze hogy van csapda. Ellenségek vagyunk. Ezt tudom, még ha remélem is, hogy becsületesek lehetünk._

_Be akartok törni a Tűz Népébe, hogy Aang harcolhasson a Tűz Urával. Ezen dokumentumok még egy idióta blokádparancsnoknál sem fognak átengedni egy hadsereget… de egy kis rajtaütő had beléphet, a kíséretednek álcázva. Vagy egy felderítőcsapat; adva hogy tudom milyen kevés információval rendelkeztek a Tűz Népéről, hírszerzés az ellenségről jó ötlet lenne. Nincs időhatár a vendettán. Amíg a célpontod még lélegzik, az egész átkozott nemzetet felkutathatod utána._

_Aang nem fogja akarni ezt tenni._

_Aanget szerzetesek nevelték. Tanulmányoztam a légidomárok tanításait. (Ne tűnj olyan meglepettnek. Ismerd ellenségedet.) Nem hisznek a bosszúban. Nem hisznek az ölésben. Ez sokkal jobban működik, mikor el tudsz repülni minden problémádtól. Mikor nem – láttad a Déli Levegő Templomát. Én is._

_Aang nem fogja akarni ezt tenni. Még ha ez az okos dolog is. A becsületes és _igazságos_ dolog._

_De ugyanakkor, a népem vitái az Avatárral mindig is az igazságról szóltak._

_Tehát. Újból fenyegettem a törzsedet, azzal, hogy vendettát ajánlottam neked egy törzsi nő bosszúja az egész Tűz Népe ellen. Újra megfenyegettem Aanget, ellenszegülve a békéről való ideáljának, hogy bemutassam igazságért való kiáltásodat. Még anyád emlékét is fenyegethettem, mert most már tudod, hogy választásod van benne, hogyan bosszulod meg. Vagy nem._

Most_ már gyűlölhetsz._

_-Zuko, fia Ursának és Ozai Tűz Úrnak._

Zsibbadt kezekkel összehajtva a levelet, Katara felnézett a csendre.

„Hogy tehette?" A szürke szemek tágak voltak és szörnyülködők. „Hogy tehette ezt veled? A bosszú kétfejű skorpió-vipera, csak megmérgez! Meg kell bocsátanod, és elengedned-„

„Elengedni?" Papír gyűrődött, míg Toph markába nem nyomta. Érezte a tengert felkelni körülötte. „Elengedni _őt_?"

„A múlt elmúlt. Hagynod kell hogy elfolyjon," erősködött Aang. „Pathik guru azt mondja a szeretet soha nem pusztított. Mindig újjászületik, mint új szeretet. Hogy akarhatod elvenni valaki más _életét_, mikor amit elvesztettél, soha nem tér vissza hozzád?"

A világ elszürkült.

_Az anyám. Az anyám örökre elment._

És Zuko megértette ezt. Egy tűzidomár, Ozai saját vére, a legrosszabb ellensége a világon-

Tudta, hogy _nincs_ semmi bocsánat. Csak vér, hogy a holtak és a saját fájdalma végre békét leljen.

„Nem ismerlek," suttogta Katara. „Egyáltalán nem is ismerlek téged."

Víz robajlott a szívverésével, és érezte Toph ujjait kétségbeesetten az övéinek dörgölődni-

És örökkévalóságig zuhant.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: „Jobb ha azért gyűlölnek, ami vagy, mint azért szeressenek, ami nem vagy." –André Gide.

Lángxuĕ (Hó Farkas); Sāoluàn (tébolyult, zűrzavar, zűr, balhé, FÖRGETEG).

…egyszerűen tudom, hogy valaki felismerte azok ketten kire alapozódtak. Heh.

_Jùrénzhí_= óriás pióca; kínai nevet adtam neki, de igazából a Cherokee folklór szörnye. Bár egy kicsit buhertam vele.

Amit Saoluan használ a 'precordial thump' (~szíven ütés) nek hívják. Csak arra az esetre, ha valaki eltűnődne, ne csináljátok ezt magas szintű orvosi képzettség nélkül. (Csekkoljátok le a Wikipediát több részletért. Ford.: sajna magyarul nincs szócikk) Néha működik.

Általános megjegyzés a pinyin-re: használom, mikor meg tudom találni. Mostanáig nem volt jó forrásom, ami pontosan kijelezte volna. Most úgy néz ki találtam egyet a

www .mandarintools worddict. html –on.

Úgyhogy tervezem tovább használni. (ford.: én csak az első kiírásoknál)

Kataráról: valaki ilyen mélyen sérült, ennyire beragadt a gyermekkori mintákba, időbe telik megjavítani. Időbe, és egy nem ítélkező fülbe – ami Aanget, a Vízi Törzsi flottát és Sokkát (bármennyire is szeretem a cinikust) kizárja. Még csak pár napja vannak kinn Ba Sing Se-ből, és Toph még csak most rakosgatja össze milyen rossz is a helyzet. Adjatok neki egy kis időt dolgozni.


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

„Rendben." Teruko megvárta, míg Shoni tizedes ellépett az immár lezárt fedélzeti nyílástól és visszafordította figyelmét legkiegyensúlyozottabb szakaszához. „Emberek, van egy… érdekes helyzetünk."

Sziklaszilárdan, Kyo őrmester alig vonta fel őszülő szemöldökét. Sukekuni közlegénynek nerc-szarvas a fáklyafényben pillantása volt, ami valószínűleg azt jelentette, hogy három különböző forgatókönyvet gondolt végig, hogy most mit fog mondani. Shoni szelídnek tűnt, de ugyanakkor a karcsú kés-szakértő mindig szelídnek tűnt. Főleg mikor épp megölni készült valakit. Moriaki tizedes zavarodottnak tűnt, de izgatottnak, amennyire a terep-gyógyító volt Zuko herceg első demonstrációja óta. Fushi közlegény vidáman mániákusnak tűnt; nem szokatlan állapot a szakasz egyedüli másik női tűzidomárára. És Rikiya közlegény-

„Ooo, elszállásolás a herceggel," vigyorgott kedvenc bajkeverője. „Még jó hogy tudjuk hogy ön rugalmas- au!"

Csodálatos, hogy Kyo hogy tudta ezt csinálni szinte anélkül, hogy mozogni látszott volna. „Rossz vicc," mondta szigorúan. „Parancsnoki tiszt, nem emlékszel?"

„Bocsánat…."

És most az egyszer bűnbánónak is tűnt. _Ahogy is lennie kell_, gondolta Teruko. Flörtölni a saját egységed egy részével? Az _szörnyű_ volt a fegyelemre nézve. _És_ a morálra. A nagy nevek és tisztek ennél jobban tudták. És Zuko herceg _mindkettő_ volt.

„Az ifjúi behízelgést mellékelve, úgy vélem talán igaza lehet," ajánlotta Moriaki. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a tábornok tanított neki fegyelmet, de ő egy fiatal ember, és, hát…."

„Először is, senki sem lesz elszállásolva Zuko herceggel," szólt Teruko nyersen. „Nem biztonságos." _Főleg nem amilyen hangulatban most van. Hát valószínűleg van. Senki sem éget el annyi piszkozatot és sétál el utána boldogan_.

Még mindig ne tudta, hogy kuncogjon, vagy sóhajtson arra a túlfolyó hamukupacra a herceg asztalán. Felolvasta pár levelét, ahogy Iroh tábornok, és Jee kapitány, és bárki, aki nem mozdult elég gyorsan. Mind a tábornok, mind a kapitány meglepően türelmesek voltak, rámutatva egy szóválasztásra itt, javasolva egy bekezdés cseréjét ott. Őszintén szólva Teruko nem látott sok különbséget… de őt jelentések írására tanították, nem udvari dokumentumokéra. Olvasta a végső levelet és _érezte_ ütni, pedig még csak nem is volt Vízi Törzsi.

Abból, ahogy Iroh tábornok somolygott, a Vízi Törzsi flottát csúnyábban üti.

_Úgy kell nekik._

Félretéve ezt a gondolatot, Teruko egyenesen Kyo-ra nézett. „Még nem sikerült sokat kiszednem a tábornokból." _Ezt orvosolni kell. Amint kapunk némi levegőt_. „De az alapján amit láttam? Valaki megpróbálta már álmában megölni."

Kyo biccentett. „És Iroh tábornok most nincs ugyanazon szobában. Izgékony lesz." Szünetet tartott. „Akkor is."

„Szükségem van, hogy őrködj mindenkin," mondta Teruko egyszerűen. „Moriaki, te éjszakánként fenntartanád gyógyítói kérdésekkel-„

„Szomorú, de igaz," mondta Moriaki bánatosan.

„Shoni, te kissé túlságosan is szeretsz csipkelődni Rikiyával-„

A késdobáló megpróbált ártatlannak tűnni.

„Sukekuni… ne vedd sértésnek, de egyenesen keresztülrohanna rajtad…."

„Megtenné," ismerte be a fiatalabb tengerész. „Főnök, a legjobb napomon sem tudtam elkapni a herceget," mondta Kyo kétkedő pillantására. „A _Wani_-n? Megpróbáltam. Könnyező embereink voltak. Jee kapitány végül leültetett minket egy kis… öhm, valami nem előírásossal… és megmondta mindenkinek, hogy nem vagyunk felelősek arról, hogy hol van a - er, fiatalember." Sukekuni megrázta a fejét, emléktől tágra nyílt szemmel. „Esküszöm el tudott párologni egy acél válaszfalon keresztül."

„És Rikiya…" nyögött fel Teruko. „Tíz perc vele egyedül, míg gondolkozik, és elővágnál egy pakli kártyát."

„Élesen tartja az elmét," felelte Rikiya erényesen. „Hajlékonyan tarja az idegeket-„

„Attól függően milyen rossz napja van, beletelne… oh, talán öt másodpercbe hogy rájöjjön mi is van azokon a kártyákon," mondta Teruko szárazon. „És megsütné őket. És valószínűleg téged is."

„Nem!" Rikiya sokkoshoz közelinek tűnt. „Ezek műalkotások!"

„Tényleg nagyon jók," bólintott Fushi, arany szemei nevetéssel csillogva. „Igazi magas-kvalitású munka."

_Fővárosi lány_, emlékeztette magát Teruko, nézve az inkább-kevésbé-öltözött szépségek pakliját Rikiya védelmező markában. Byakko régimódi volt, és ezt mindenki tudta.

„Nem tudom _elhinni_, hogy azt mondtad volna, megsütné a… várjunk egy percet," szólt Rikiya gyanakvóan. „_Tizenhat_ éves. Miért sütné meg a kártyáimat?"

„Mert még nincs territóriuma," felelte Teruko egyszerűen.

„Heh?" Rikiya rápislogott, teljesen zavarodottan.

„Nem úgy tizenhat, ahogy te voltál tizenhat," jelentette ki Teruko. _És még mindig vagy, te szabadosan élő veszedelem_. „Általában nem csinálom ezt emberek körül, akik nem a klánom… van valakinek olyan acélja, amit nem szeret nagyon?"

„Tessék," szólt Shoni higgadtan, előhúzva egy kést a semmiből.

Elvéve, Teruko széttárta egyik kezét az elhajtható asztalon. És ledöfött.

A csikorgástól összeszorultak a fogai.

Visszaadva a csorbult pengét, Teruko megfordította kezét, hogy mindenki láthassa az alig megkarcolt körmöt. „Subotai nagypapa sárkány-gyermek volt," mondta higgadtan. „Higgyétek el nekem. Zuko herceg _legalább_ négy évvel túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy megrontsátok."

Most az egyszer Rikiya nem találta a szavakat.

„Wow," lehelte Fushi. „Soha nem mondtad, hogy… De ugyanakkor, nem tetted volna. Mert a kormány azt mondja – whoa. Ha a nagyapád volt, akkor mindenki… Ez nehéz lehetett, felnőve."

„Vagy csakugyan az volt?" mormolta Kyo őrmester.

Teruko ránézett.

Azzal a cinikus pillantással viszonozta _'valakinek meg kell tanítani titeket fiatal hadnagyokat, hogy mi öregek tudunk dolgokat'_. „Mondjunk csak annyit, láttam már ilyesmit korábban." Kihúzta magát. „Szóval mit kell tudnunk, Hadnagy?"

_Oh remek. Nekem kéne szakértőnek lennem?_ „Többnyire, amit láttak a gőzösön," felelte Teruko nyersen. „Mikor nincs harcban… a sárkány-gyermekeknek még mindig vannak problémáik, de megbirkóznak velük. Mikor igen, és bedühödik vagy eléggé megijed – ne törjék magukat a kiabálással. Mindössze zajt fog hallani. A klán védelmére és az ellenség megölésére fókuszált." A homlokát ráncolta, előrángatva Shidan régi leckéit elméjébe. „Használjanak kézjeleket. Rángassák, ha kell. Bármi, ami nem szavak." Végigsöpört rajtuk tekintetével. „Ez nem kell gyakran megtörténjen. A tábornok nem tudta, hogy a herceg szava-vesztett. A sejtésem? Soha nem veszett el elég hosszú időre, hogy az emberek azt higgyék, csak egy keményfejű tizenéves, aki nem figyel. Bizonyára nagy gyakorlattal rendelkezik önmaga visszarángatásában, miután vége az első villanásnak. Ezúttal… csak tovább tartott neki."

„Mert az élve eltemetés valakit egyáltalán nem kavar fel," mondta Shoni szárazon.

Teruko megpróbálta nem forgatnia a szemeit. Ahogy mondta, oka volt, hogy Shoni _nem_ ragadt közel a herceghez. „Máskülönben? Tűzidomár. Ne hazudjanak neki. Ne lopóddzanak a közelébe. És ne féljenek tőle. A félelem _zsákmányt_ jelent. Az az idióta légidomár túl sokszor összerezzen."

Minden szem Sukekuni-ra szegeződött.

„Hát, ijesztő!" védekezett Sukekuni. „Belerángatott minket egy _hurrikánba_ az Avatár után… Oké, felejtsük el a hurrikánt. A Tűz Urak már _száz éve_ keresték az Avatárt- És a herceg _megtalálta_. És – sárkány-gyermek, és látták mit csinált a vízzel… Egy szellem-mese közepében vagyunk, Hadnagy. És az _nem_ jó hely lenni."

Fenébe. Sukekuni-nak igaza volt. _Gondolkodj, gondolkodj_…

„De az, ha te a jófiú vagy," vigyorgott Fushi. „Fel a fejjel! Mikor a rossz-szellemek elijesztésére kerül sor? A sárkány-gyermekek még a Tűz Bölcseknél is jobbak!"

Elrejtve egy sóhajt, Teruko Kyo őrmesterre nézett. Mindenki tudta, hogy Fushi a legvadabb könyvekbe bújt a fejével, de általában valaki visszafogta, mielőtt eddig eljutott…

Kyo visszanézett. Teljesen komolyan.

_Oh, majom-tollak_. „Oké," sóhajtott Teruko. „Mit nem tudok?"

* * *

„Uram?" Sadao hadnagy hangja majdnem olyan halk volt, mint a kopogása. „Úgy véljük visszajött."

Zuko elfintorodott, és előgurult fekhelyéről, hiányolva kezeinek a meleg tollak érzetét. Nem volt biztonságos Asahi-t ember-méretű szállásokra beistállózni, és nem volt illó számára lemenni a jószág-szállásra vele. Átkozott illendőség.

Már felöltözve, kicsusszant a fedélzeti nyíláson-

Megtorpant, majdnem orr-a-torokvédőhöz egy bizonyos bosszús tengerészgyalogossal.

Elhátrálva egy lépést, Zuko felsóhajtott. „Teruko hadnagy. Ha azt kergetünk, amit gondolok, egy kétéltű invázió nem fog segíteni."

„Nem. Feláldozható." Arany szemek csillogtak az arclemeze mögött. „Uram."

Érezte egy fejfájás közeledtét, és ennek semmi köze nem volt az _Agni-de-sötét_ órához. „Maradjon mögöttem."

„Uram-„

„Hány kamuiy-t cserkészett már?" kérdezte Zuko higgadtan.

„…Eggyel kevesebbet, a ma esti után, uram." De fejet hajtott, és elállt az útjából.

_A legjobb amit egyenlőre remélhetek_. Sadao-ra nézett. „Hol?"

„Ez a trükkös része, uram…"

_Nem tetszik itt lenn_, gondolta Zuko sötéten, hangtalanul lelépve fém-hágcsóról az alsó fedélzet acéljára.

Aminek csak értelme volt. Egy fogdának nem volt köteles kellemesnek lennie.

Néhány lépéssel mögötte, Teruko majdnem ugyanolyan csendes volt. A páncél tényleg megnehezítette a lopakodást; egy oka, amiért csak ruhában és nadrágban volt-

„Legalább az áruló nincs egyenruhában," vicsorogta egy hang az általános elégedetlenség moraja felett.

…És ez lett volna a másik.

„Fogd be, Koki." Aoi őrmester közelítette meg cellája rácsait, mind csupa izom és olyan mély szemödökráncolás, mint a Nagy Választó. „Nos? Mond valamit a saját érdekékben, hogy elárulja a parancsnoki tisztjét? A saját tiszteletreméltó apját?"

„Maradjon csendben és hagyjon fülelnem," felelte Zuko egyenletesen. „Hacsak nem szeretné olyasmivel megosztani a szállását, amit nem lát."

„Ha!" károgta Koki. „Azt várja, hogy elhiggyük, hogy-„

Léptek, dobogva le a fedélzeten le a folyosó túlsó végén. Mikor a rabok is ugyanolyan jól tudták, mint Zuko, hogy _senki_ sem mehetett arrafelé anélkül, hogy ne látták volna.

Legalábbis, senki ember.

Mélyet lélegezve, Zuko átkísértett a hirtelen csendes cellák mellett. Megtorpant. Hallgatózott és érzett, azután a furcsa bizsergető nyugtalanság után, ami valami nem halandó hús és vérhez kötődő volt.

_Ott. Azt hiszem._

„Ha hall valamit eljönni mellette, égesse el," mondta Zuko halkan. Kihúzta magát, és tett még néhány lépést előre. „Mi vagy te és mit akarsz?"

A léptek megtorpantak, döbbenten. Dobogtak, mint egy nagydarab ember kidüllesztve a mellét egy bunyó előtt.

Zuko felhorkant. „Az a név, hogy _haima-jiao_ jelent neked valamit?"

A dobogás megállásba ütközött. A fedélzet a leghalkabb hangokat adta, mint egy amatőr besurranó tolvaj, aki megpróbál szabaddá slisszolni.

_Működik tűzzel. Lássuk hogy működik vízzel_. Folyó folyadék a tömlőjéből egy maréknyi száraz levéldarabkára, Zuko végigcsattintotta víz-ostorát a folyosón-

_Ott!_

A nedves levelek egy pillanatra olyasvalamihez nyomódtak, ami nem víz volt. Zuko megkönnyítette a fogást a még mindig a kezében levő vízen, arrább csúsztatta a súlypontját egy fél lépéssel, ahogy felfordította a tenyerét és egyszerre húzott-

_Ellopni a Jegesmedve szőrét._

…Ha egy vízidomár tényleg használta ezt a mozdulatot, hogy szőrt lopjon egy medve melléről, hogy meggyógyítsa a férjét, fogalma sem volt, hogy Észak hogyan vette rá _valaha_ is asszonyait a harcolás abbahagyására.

A levél-pöttyözte víz hajlékony lapként csavarta be a levegőt, és megfagyott.

Teruko füttyentett. „Az egy pár csizma?"

Zuko oldalt billentette a fejét, megpróbálva elkapni a fény és víz szögeit a jégben való üres lég körül. Tényleg csizmának néztek ki. De ha nem voltak benn igazi csizmák, mi a frász volt ez? „_Betobeto_?" hebegte.

_Honnan tudtam egyáltalán-?_

Aggódj rajta később. Most intézd el a szellemet.

„Az egész hajót valami _ártalmatlan_ ijesztette meg?" vicsorogta Teruko.

„Nem mind ártalmatlanok," javította ki Zuko komoran. _Lehet, hogy csak Lee az. Bár valahogy azt kívánom Amaya figyelmeztetett volna, hogy lesz kamuiy-ről cuccos a fejemben…_ „Némelyikek szeretnek lepánikoltatni embereket sziklákról éjjelente. Vagy megijeszteni embereket robbanózselével." A jégbe fogott alakra meredt. „Te nem azok közül való lennél. _Ugye_?"

A levéldarabkák alatt, valami összehúzódni látszott.

„_Eltűnsz a hajómról_."

Hallgatózva, Zuko a legapróbb lábujjhegyes kaparászást hallotta jégen, mint egy zavarban levő gyermek.

_Remek. Most úgy érzem magam, mint egy zsarnok_… Egy gondolat villant be, és Zuko elsomolyodott. „Tudod, ha valóban ártalmatlan vagy, ismerek valakit, aki _imádna_ játszani veled."

A tipi-topi felélénkült.

„Oh, nem tenné," nyögte ki Teruko.

„Miért ne?" kérdezte Zuko ártatlanul. „Ő a mi világunk és a szellemek közti híd. Láttassuk vele mit is jelent ez valójában. Olyan szellem nélkül, amelyik egész flottákat darabokra tudna tépni." Visszafordult a csapdába esett kamuiy-hoz. „Ha írok neked egy bemutatkozást, amit elvihetsz Aangnek, békén hagysz minket és a _Suzuran-_t, miután odaadtam?"

Izgatott topogás, és egy dobbanás, mint egy katona, aki vigyázzba áll.

„Akkor hát megegyeztünk." Zuko biccentett, megolvasztva jeget egy lefelé nyomással, visszahívva a vizet, és elkapva levél-darabkákat, ahogy átszivárogtatta az ujjain.

Újra láthatatlanul, a betobeto végig sztep-táncolt a fedélzeten át és elhalványult a hallásból.

„Maga? _Gonosz_," viháncolt Teruko.

„Köszönöm. Azt hiszem," mormolta Zuko. Elsétált a foglalt cellák mellett, és megállt Aoi-é előtt. „Őrmester. Jee kapitány azt mondja ön egy jó és becsületes ember, igazán hű Ozai Tűz Úrhoz."

Az izmos őrmester visszahúzódott a rácsoktól, rettegéstől eltágult szemekkel. „_Mi vagy_ te?"

_Mintha elmondanám neked_. „Nem jó ötlet feldühíteni a Holdat," felelte Zuko higgadtan. „Zhao tengernagy megpróbálta megölni a Hold Szellemet, és majdnem sikerrel járt. Megpróbálta megölni La-t, Őrmester. _Agni húgát_." Zuko kieresztett egy lassú lélegzetet. „Iroh tábornok megpróbálta megállítani. De csak annyit tehettünk, hogy megpróbáltuk jóvá tenni a dolgokat. És az nem volt elég gyors a flottának. Mikor jelent apámnak, figyelmeztesse a szellemek _közvetlen_ figyelmére ebben a háborúban. Nem tudom, vajon az Avatár képes lesz-e még egyszer valami olyasmire, de jobb lesz, ha valaki beszél a Tűz Bölcsekkel és kitalálják."

Aoi szemei összeszűkültek. „Ön elárulta a Tűz Urát az Avatárért."

_Maradj nyugodt. Emlékezz a tervre_. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindketten szeretnék így hinni," felelte Zuko szárazon. „Nem. Megtörtem hűségemet apám iránt, hogy a népünket szolgáljam." Lélegzetet vett. „És hogy megvédjem a húgom. Elvégre most már ő az örökös. Ha… már nem kell gyűlölnie, nem kell bizonyítania többé, hogy ő Sozin igaz vonalából való, nem számít milyen fiatal… talán jó vezetője válik belőle népünknek." Hagyta hangját elhalkulni. „Agni, de remélem."

„Megpróbálta megölni önt, uram," szólt Teruko nyersen.

„Arra mindig megvolt apánk engedélye." Aoi-t figyelte, arra a sebesen elrejtett megdöbbenésre figyelve. „Azt akarom, hogy jelentsen a Tűz Úrnak, Őrmester. Azt akarom, hogy elmondjon neki mindent. Népünk nagy veszélyben van. Én nem tudom megmenteni őket, nem csatatéren. De van valami amit tehetek. És fogok is." Hagyta magát elsomolyodni. „Több módja van egy ember elpusztításának, mint a harc."

„Meggyógyította az Avatárt!" vágta neki Aoi a vádat.

„Az alternatívák _rosszabbak_ voltak," vicsorgott vissza Zuko. „Megölni őt? A Vízi Törzs és az Avatár kis csapata mindünket lemészárolt volna – és hol születik meg a következő Avatár, Őrmester? Maga meg akarja támadni az Északi Sarkot? Újra? Információm van biztos forrásból, hogy ha ők kiképeznek egy Avatárt, nem állnak le, míg mind holtak nem vagyunk." _Lélegezz. Fogd vissza_ _magad. Beszélj tovább_. „Nem meggyógyítani? Ha Azula csak megégette volna, ez talán lehetséges lett volna. De villámmal lőtte meg, és a Déli vízidomár biztosította, hogy túlélje. Kérdezze meg a Tűz Bölcseket, mi történik ezután. Az egyetlen dolog ami rosszabb egy élő Avatárnál, egy _őrült _Avatár."

Épp tiltakozni készülve, Aoi megtorpant. A homlokát ráncolta, újra végigmérve őt.

„Az Avatár halálos, de utál harcolni," szólt Zuko higgadtan. „Ha a Tűz Népe visszahúzódna az eredeti határai mögé, talán meg lehetne győzni, hogy megelőzzön további megtorlást. _Talán_," hangsúlyozta Zuko, mielőtt az őrmester többet tehetett volna szemei forgatásánál. „Ez a hadi tanács döntése. Csak arra kérem jelentse, mint lehetséges opciót." Szünetet tartott, és felsóhajtott. „És jelentésében hangsúlyozza, hogy én száműzött vagyok, és áruló. Kyoshi Avatár saját dekrétuma alapján, bármely cselekedet amit teszek, letagadható a Tűz Népe által. És _cselekedni_ fogok."

Aoi nézte őt, figyelmen kívül hagyva a suttogást a többi cellákból. „Hogyan?"

Zuko fanyarul elvigyorodott, zakatoló szívvel. _Csináld meg. Csináld, _nem_ hazudsz…_ „Őrmester. Ezidáig kirángattam az Északi Sarkról, megrontottam a szövetségét az idomár tanáraival és a Vízi Törzsi flottát egy roppant kényes helyzetben hagytam hátra, magyarázkodni a Föld Királysági szövetségeseiknek. Az a mennydörgés amit a minap hallott? Gang tábornok immár _lekerült_ a névsorról. Maradandóan." Szándékosan vállat vont. „És most egy _betobeto_-t ejtek a nyakába. _Komolyan_ tudni akarja mit fogok vele tenni következőre?"

_Agni, engedj ki innen!_

Maga mögött hagyva a fogdát, Zuko kimászott a friss levegőre, belekortyolva a Kaméleon Öböltől jóval beljebb levő vizek kissé sós illatú levegőjébe. Jó halászat lehet itt fenn, még ha kissé korán is van az évben egy lazac-sügér futamhoz…

_Nem akarom még egyszer ezt csinálni. Soha._

„A hazugság fáj," mondta Teruko együtt érzően, csatlakozva hozzá a _Suzuran_ orra közelében. „Még akkor is, ha igazából nem hazudik."

„Soha nem tudtam hogy csinálja," mondta Zuko félig magának. „Azula állandóan hazudik, mintha könnyű lenne, mint…" Hallgatta ismerős léptek közeledtét, és a homlokát ráncolta. „Szellemek, miért nem veszi el _feleségül_? Olyan sok közös van bennük. _Minden_ problémánkat megoldaná."

Iroh sóhajtott, a lámpás megvilágítva komoly arckifejezését, még ha árnyékot is vetett Sadao Hadnagy páncéljának vörösére. „Kisöcsém. Tudod, hogy ez nem fair Aanggel."

Zuko megpróbálta nem engedni begörbülni az ujjait, felismerve saját fortyogó temperamentumát, a kétségbeesett szükséget, hogy _valamit_ széttépjen. „Nem-e? Hazudik valahányszor jónak látja, _soha_ nem kell megdolgoznia azért, amit kap-„

„Talán úgy kéne mondanom, nem fair Azulával szemben," mondta Iroh szárazon, figyelmen kívül hagyva, ahogy Sadao majd megfulladt mögötte. „Igen, sok megadatott neki. De kegyetlen erőfeszítéseket is tesz, és mindent követel magától. Nagyon úgy, ahogy te is," hajtott fejet. „És igen, Aang túlságosan sebesen hajlítja el az igazságot, mikor úgy tetszik neki. Akkor is, nem hinném, hogy rosszindulatból tenné-„

„Egy hazugság hazugság!" fakadt ki Zuko. _És gyűlölöm őket! Gyűlölöm mindet._

Teruko megköszörülte a torkát. „Ebben nem fogja meggyőzni, Tábornok."

„Nem?" Iroh felvonta szemöldökét, kíváncsian.

„Nem," felelte Teruko szilárdan, mind Irohra, mind Sadaora szigorúan nézve. „Oka van, hogy Kotone Úrnő kezeli a diplomáciát Byakko-nak. Shidan _bántja_ a hazugokat." Fanyar helyesléssel pillantott Zuko-ra. „Még az ilyen blöffölés is csúnya lehetett."

Zuko pislogott, a düh elhalványulva ezen őszinteséggel szemben. _Megérti. Ő… nem olyan mint Anyu. De megérti._ „Meg kellett tenni."

„Meg," ismerte el Iroh. „De ezt fontolóra veszem jövőbeni tervekre. Nem egykönnyen megy az ember a természete ellen."

És ez jelentett valamit, Zuko látta abban, ahogy azok hárman egymásra néztek. _Később_, szólt magára, elnyomva a további késztetést, hogy Aangről nyavalyogjon, Azuláról, és a világ nem fair-ségéről általában. Az élet nem volt fair, számára egyértelműen nem, és nem fog fair-ebbé válni, csak mert morog róla. Jobb csak… tenni valamit. „Gondolod, hogy ez segít? Nem mintha érdekelné mi történik velem."

Oké, talán egy kis nyavalygás. Fenébe, ez _fájt_.

_Évek óta tudtad. Csak… engedd el._

„Törődni fog vele, hogy Azulának nem sikerült megölni téged," mondta Iroh komoran, „És bármi egyebet is gondoljon fivérem, tudja, hogy nem jól hazudsz. Legalább fontolóra kell vennie üzenetünket." Bólintott magának. „Tétovázás. Zavar. Ezeket tán elnyerhetjük a mai éjjellel. Mindenek felett _időre_ van szükségünk."

„Csodára van szükségünk," morogta Zuko. „Ha Aang egyszerűen leülne és gondolkozna…"

„Kisöcsém?" Iroh felvonta szemöldökét.

_Olyan egyszerű. Idióta vagyok._ „Mit akar Aang?" tört ki Zuko-ból.

A hadnagyok úgy néztek rá, mintha pár lánggal hibádzna a kemencéből. „Ő az Avatár, uram," mutatott rá Sadao. „Valahogy úgy gondolom szét akarja rúgni a hátsónkat."

„Ezt az _Avatár_ akarja," szólt Zuko nyersen. „Harcoltam az Avatárral, Hadnagy. És harcoltam Aang-gel. A kettő _nem_ ugyanaz."

Páncélos lábak mozdultak. „Uram," szólt Teruko nyíltan, „Tudom, hogy aranyos kölyöknek látszik…"

Iroh felemelte kezét. „A látszat csal, igen. De lehet nem olyan egyszerű, mint látszik." A homlokát ráncolta, elgondolkodva. „Vannak forrásaim a múlt Avatárokról, amik utalnak az Avatár állapot félelmetes erejére. Ám azok a források azt állítják időbe, és fegyelembe, és mind a négy elem elsajátításába telik mielőtt egy Avatár uralhatna ilyen erőt. Azt hittem a szövegek tévedtek. Láttuk Aanget szabadjára engedni ezt az erőt. Ám ha ez hasonlatos az idomításhoz… talán még _nem_ sajátította el. Talán az sajátította el őt."

„Toph azt mondta gyűlöli, ami az Északi Sarkon történt," mondta Zuko halkan. „Hogy ő… nem tudta mi fog történni." Kutató pillantást lövellt rájuk. „Tehát. Ő az Avatár. De egyben egy tizenkét éves Légi Nomád _idióta_ is. Hogy vesszük rá ezt, hogy figyeljen?"

„Talán kezdhetnéd a beismeréssel, hogy nem _teljesen_ idióta," szólt Iroh szelíden. „Kitért a Tűz Népe elől, ami nem könnyű; távol maradt a markodtól, ami még nehezebb. Bölcsen választotta barátait. Toph egy kincs. Sokkának csupán több tapasztalatra és képzésre van szüksége, és Katara… nos. Mind sebzettek vagyunk, a magunk módján. Ettől még nem lesz kevésbé veszélyes." Unokaöccsét figyelte. „Téged születésedtől fogva nagy névként való kötelességeidre neveltek, és képeztek, hogy betöltsd őket. Ő a levegő gyermeke volt, szabadságra születve. Avatárnak lenni, magának a világnak sorsához láncolva lenni, szörnyű teher lehet."

Zuko elpirult, és röviden fontolóra vette, hogy fejét az acél fedélzetbe verje. Az kevésbé frusztráló lenne. „Nem tudnád nekem elmondani ezeket a dolgokat, _mielőtt_ mindent elrontok?"

„Zuko herceg," nagybátyja tekintete enyhe feddést rejtett. „Tizenkét éves. Nem volt kész hallgatni, akkor nem. Nem tudom, hogy most az-e, vagy valaha is kész lesz-e. A távozás bölcs dolog volt. Elmondani neki az igazat, bölcs dolog volt. Nem rontottál el mindent." Szünetet tartott és felkuncogott. „Talán jobban tetted, mint azt bármelyikünk is képzelheti. Mi jobb ajándék egy nehéz szívű gyermeknek, mint egy új barát?"

* * *

„Több havat," irányított Asiavik. Aang nyelt egyet, és még több tengervizet fagyasztott fehér latyakká. Felemelte keze egy intésével és akaratával, segítve Momo-nak és a gyógyítónak a hajó aljában fekvő kenuba pakolni, a friss fehér elsötétülve Katara lázas teste mellett.

Sokka nézte, egyik kezével Tophét szorongatva, és teljesen tehetetlennek érezve magát.

Asiavik mellett, Hakoda úgy nézett ki, mint a zord halál. „Esküdtek, hogy nem fertőző."

„A tűzidomár majd megfagyott," szólt Asiavik fanyarul. „Ő meg majd elég. Még ha fertőzőek voltak is, ez más betegség."

„Talán nem," szólt Toph halkan.

Sokka megdermedt. „Várjunk, hazudtak nekünk? Hogy azok a-„

„Nem hazudtak!" fakadt ki Toph. „Hagyd abba, hogy _azt_ _mondod_ hazudnak, mikor olyasvalamit mondtak, amit senki sem akart hallani, nem-!"

„Toph." Felkelve Katara mellől, Hakoda egyik kezét a földidomár vállán nyugtatta. „Tudom, hogy megijedtél. De ha tudsz valamit, ami segíthet Katarán… hallgatunk."

Toph az ajkába harapott, szemlátomást Aang felé figyelve.

Aang ránézett, és Katará-ra, és nagyot nyelt. „Elmegyek," mondta halkan. „Csak… átmegyek az egyik másik hajóra Appával. Ha nem akarod hogy halljam."

„Nem!" mondta Toph gyorsan. „Csak… ez nehéz, Aang. Azt hiszed tudod mit tett Kyoshi, pedig nem. És ez – ez szörnyű."

Aang felszisszent. „Sok Tűz Népét megölt. Vettem. Nem hinném, hogy egy Avatár csinálhat ilyet, biztos tévedés volt, de-„

„Nem ez a legrosszabb része."

„Mi rosszabb a halálnál?" horkant fel Asiavik.

Sokka megborzongott, emlékezve egy elhagyatott városra, és dühös láng-tőrökre. „Mikor valaki megtalálja mit szeretsz, és elveszi," mondta zsibbadtan. „Mit vett el tőlük Kyoshi?"

Toph lassan kiengedte lélegzetét. „A víz család, igaz? Család és a törzs."

„A vének úgy mondják," bólintott Hakoda.

„És ti vagytok a családja, és Aang a családja," mondta Toph érzékelve útját olyan nyilvánvalóan, mintha lábujjai nem fát kapartak volna. „És Katarának választania kellett, És nem tudott. Lázas. Mintha… mintha a vize haldokolna."

Aang visszarándult. „Úgy érted ez az én hibám?"

„Nem, nem az," kezdte Sokka.

„De, valahogy az," felelte Toph higgadtan. „Hallottad a levelet. A Vízi Törzsnek _szüksége_ van bosszúra. Zuko megpróbálta helyre rakni a dolgokat, hogy megkaphassa."

„De a bosszú nem helyes!" tiltakozott Aang. „Hogy tehetett ilyesmi szörnyűséget?"

_Szörnyűség. Bosszú_. Sokka megpróbálta összekapcsolni a két szót a fejében, Nem ment. Persze, Aang nem akart bántani embereket… de az _akarni_-nak ehhez mi köze volt? Néhány dolgot egyszerűen meg kellett tenni.

„Szörnyű?" kérdezte Asiavik hitetlenkedve. „Te nem ontasz vért, hogy elhallgattasd a saját halottaidat, és azt hiszed mi vagyunk szörnyűek? Ide hallgass te kis taknyos-„

„Asiavik," szólt Hakoda erélyesen. „Hagyd a fiút. Légi Nomád. Ha azt mondja az övéi vérontás nélkül nyugodnak, elhiszem neki."

„Furcsa népek," mormogta a gyógyító, újra Katara homlokát érezve.

„Aang," folytatta Hakoda. „Véneink meséi azt mondják, a tieid nagyon különböztek a mieinktől. Azt mondod a Légi Nomádok útja a sosem ölés volt, és én megértem. Nem értek egyet vele – légy türelmes, várj," tette hozzá, ahogy Aang szája makaccsá vált. „Azok nem ez én népem útjai. De megértem, hogy a tieidé. Kérlek, próbáld meg megérteni a mienket."

„De Katara nagyszerű ember," mondta Aang majdnem kérlelve. „Ő ezt sosem akarná!"

„Elég Tűz Népe vért ontottam, hogy Kya békében nyugodhasson," szólt Hakoda higgadtan. „Ha Katara úgy dönt nem ont többet, mind megértjük majd." Szigorú pillantást vetett Aangre. „De azok után amit a mások szívével nem babrálásról mondtam, hogy mondhatod mit ne érezzen?"

Aang félrenézett.

_Nem érti meg. Nem igazán_, gondolta Sokka. „Soha nem akartál olyat tenni, amiről tudtad, hogy soha nem tennéd?" kérdezte lobbanékonyan. „Nekünk adtad azt a térképet, Aang. Még mikor azt is akartad, hogy maradjunk. Nem tudsz ennyire megbízni Katarában?"

„Azt mondta nem ismer engem, Sokka," Aang megrezzent a gondolatra. „Veletek voltam a Déli Sark óta. Hogy nem ismerhet? És Zuko-„ Nyelt egyet. „Korábban segített nekünk. És most azt mondja, oké, menjetek gyilkoljatok meg egy fickót, akit még csak egyikünk sem ismer? Még ha – még ha azt is mondod, ez az, amit a Vízi Törzsek tesznek, hogy lehet _Zuko_ ezzel okés? Azt akarja, hogy Katara öljön meg egyet a saját népéből!"

„Tüncimókus,"szólt Toph higgadtan, „a levél nem ezt mondta." A homlokát ráncolta. „Ha nem hagyod abba az össze-vissza ugrálást, mint egy kengu-nyúl, és nem _figyelsz_, sosem fogod megérteni a földet."

Sokka pislogott, megpróbálva emlékezni a szavak falára, ami összenyomta Katará-t. „Szóval… neked mit mondott?"

„Zuko soha nem mondta, hogy bárki halálát is akarná."

„Valami baj van a füleiddel?" Aang ujjaival a lány ruhái felé bökött, ahol Toph még mindig eldugva tartotta Zuko gyűlöletes okiratait. „Azt mondta meg kell engednie, hogy Katara megölje őt!"

„Á-á," Toph a fejét rázta. „Azt mondta _kötelezettsége_ van. Mer' Katara anyját meggyilkolták, és ez igazságtalan volt, és ő nagy név. Tennie _kell_ valamit. Különben minden csak – széthullik."

„Nem értem mit mondasz," mondta Sokka elgondolkozva.

„Tudom, hogy ez kemény… Ugh." Toph megdörzsölte a homlokát. „Oké, figyelj. A papám egy Bei Fong. Mindenki ismer minket. Tudják, hogy jó a szavunk. Szóval néha, mikor két kereskedő veszekszik. Hozzánk jönnek és elhozzák a szerződésüket, hogy a szüleim elolvashassák és megmondhassák kinek van igaza."

Hakoda szemöldöke felszökkent „Szóval a magad módján, apád törzsfőnök."

„Valahogy," vont vállat Toph. „Ő nem harcol. Arra valók az őrök. De tényleg… megold dolgokat, azt hiszem." A homlokát ráncolta. „Szóval itt jön a ragacsos része. Ha a szüleim rájönnek, hogy valaki megszegte a szerződésüket – apámnak tennie kell valamit. Még ha a szerződés nem is vele volt. Muszáj, mert a Bei Fong-ok tiszteletreméltó kereskedők, és ezt mindenki tudja. Nem lehetünk csak olyan jók, mint mindenki más. Jobbaknak kell lennünk. Mer' minden kereskedő ránk tekint hogy viselkedünk, és ettől működik a kereskedés." Morgott valamit magában. „Nem tudom hogy mondjam másként…"

„Ácsi," mondta Sokka zakatoló fejjel. Nála voltak a darabok, érezte. „Nem volt becsületes dolog Zuko számára megragadni Nagyit, mert nem volt felfegyverezve…" Megtorpant. „Azt mondod, még a Tűz Népében is, megölni Anyut _helytelen_ volt."

„Nagyon helytelen," bólintott Toph. „És Zuko nemes. Tennie kell valamit ennek érdekében." Aang általános irányába intett. „Olyan, mint a szüleim. Katara azt mondja a Tűz Népe gonosz, hogy mind szörnyetegek? Egyikük _az_ _volt_. És meg kell fizetnie érte. Vagy minden, amire mindenki számít, mind az összes szabály amire támaszkodsz, hogy megbízz emberekben mikor nem ismered őket – az egész széthullik."

„De ez szörnyű," suttogta Aang.

Toph vállai lesüppedtek. „Asiavik? Mikor Zuko beteg volt, hideg volt. Iroh megpróbálta fenntartani a belső tüzét. _Melegen_ tartotta. „Ha Katara majd elég…"

„Mártsuk vízbe?" A gyógyító bólintott. „Ezen a ponton nem árthat-„

Aang kezeinek egy lendítése, és víz tornyosult a hajó oldala fölé, hogy átzúduljon a kenuba.

Csöpögve, Sokka sóhajtott.

Szidalmazva, Momo Hakodán landolt, és megrázta magát, tág zöld szemei sértődöttek. Egy morajlás, és Appa közelebb úszott, felemelve fejét, hogy rájuk nézzen.

Asiavik nem vett róluk tudomást, Katara pulzusát érzékelve, aztán az ereket a torkánál, ahogy fejét a jég-fagyos víz fölé tartotta. Várt. És végre, elmosolyodott. „Jobb."

Aang elvigyorodott. „Látjátok? Rendbe fog jö-„

Asiavik pillantása félbeszakította. „Nem tudom," mondta a gyógyító nyersen. „Ha a láza újból felszökik, elveszíthetjük. De ez jobb." Pillantást vetett Tophra. „Tudsz egyebet?"

„A Holdkelte segíthet," felelte Toph egyszerűen. „A napkelte segített, Zuko-nak. A szelleme valahogy… harcol magával. Tovább kell vinnünk az elemével, míg le nem csillapszik."

_Vagy így, vagy úgy_, fejezte be Sokka csendesen. _Nem. Ne gondolkozz így. Katara erős. Ha Zuko megcsinálta, ő is meg tudja._

„Szóval Zuko miért harcolt magával?" kérdezte Hakoda higgadtan.

Toph nagyot nyelt.

Hakoda bólintott. „Tehát titok?"

„Nem," ismerte be a földidomár. „Csak valami, amit Irohnak kéne mondania helyettem. Csakhogy ő nincs itt." Kifújta a levegőt. „A tűz nem a családdal van összekötve. A tűz _hűség_."

Sokka felnyögött. „Jah, tudjuk, mindenki a Tűz Népében hűseges a-„

_Jaj, ne._

Aang majdnem jég-sápadt volt. „Úgy érted… Zuko, ő…"

„Azt hitte bele fog halni a megmentésünkbe." Toph szavai úgy ütöttek, mint a kőtömbök. „Meghalni. Nem azért, mer' Azula megölné. Hanem mer' még ha szerencséje lett volna, és ő kapja el először – a saját tüze öli meg." Nyelt egyet, nedves szemekkel. „Ellenszegült a _Tűz Úrnak_, hogy megmentsen _téged_."

„Tudta." Sokka erőtlennek érezte magát. „Tudta?"

„Ő egy nagy név," préselte ki Toph. „Jah. Tudta." Apró kezek szorultak ökölbe. „Kyoshi hűségessé _tette_ a nagy neveket a Tűz Úrhoz. Ha ő azt mondja harc, harcolniuk kell. Ha azt mondja béke, békét kötnek. Ha azt mondja _öljétek meg a Légi Nomádokat_…"

Aang leült, keményen.

_Valahogy azt kívánom bárcsak elájulhatnék_, Sokka megborzongott. „Úgy érted, a sátorban, mikor Zuko…"

„Megmondta nektek," mondta Toph nyersen. „Tudja mit tett Kyoshi a népével. Nem akarja, hogy mással is megtörténjen."

_És egyszer már elkerülte a halált_, kottyintotta Sokka agyának cinikus része. _Mi mást tehetne vele Aang?_

Persze. Zuko azt hitte meg fog halni, de nem tette, mert Iroh-

_Oh, szellemek. Ne._

„A hegyek harcolnak," bökte ki Sokka, elszörnyedve. „A hullám klánok… bizonyára ők voltak a gyógyítók. Kyoshi-„ Nem tudta kimondani.

„És gyógyítók nélkül, az emberek a törzsben-„ Asiavik megborzongott. „Tui és La. A fiú nem viccelt. _Megőrültek_."

Sokka vetődött, mielőtt Aang elkaphatta volna a siklóját, dacolva a növekvő szelekkel. „Nem a te hibád!"

„_Az_, hallod mit mondanak – eressz el!"

„Nem! Nem a te hibád!" mondta Sokka hevesen. „Te nem vagy Kyoshi. Te nem vagy Roku! Te Aang vagy. A háború _Sozin_ hibája. Nem a tiéd."

„De én vagyok az Avatár-„

„Az sem a te hibád!"

A szelek elhaltak.

„Azt mondtad sosem akartál Avatár lenni," szólt Sokka a csengő csendbe. „Öregem, én sem akarnék az lenni. Kyoshi elszúrta – hagyd abba a _ficánkolást_, hallgass meg – barátok vagyunk, oké?" Tekintete találkozott azzal a dühös, ijedt szürke tekintettel. „Elszúrta, és Roku nem javította ki, és Sozin fogta a rossz cuccot és az egész világnak rémálommá változtatta. És egyikük sem te voltál." Levegőt vett. „Háború van. És közeleg Sozin üstököse. És meg kell állítanunk a Tűz Urat. _Ez nem a mi hibánk_. Nem a miénk. Nem a tiéd. Még Zuko-é sem. Egyszerűen ez van." Sokka elengedte kicsit, készen, hogy elkapja, ha Aang újból megugrik. Ha a kenud összetörik egy jégmezőn, és vissza kell gyalogolnod, vagy megfagynod, azt hiszed a te hibád, hogy ott jég volt? Nem! Mondasz pár csúnya szót, és belerúgsz egy kupacba, és elkezdesz gyalogolni."

Aang megereszkedett, és levegőért kapott. „Csak… Sokka, ez olyan _nagy_."

„Egy lépés egyszerre," szólt Sokka szilárdan. „Megváltoztatjuk a tervet. Kidolgozzuk, megígérem." _Várj. Várjunk egy percet_…

„Sokka?" kérdezte Hakoda.

„Ez egyszerűbbé teheti a dolgokat," mondta Sokka, félig magának.

„Jaj, ne." Asiavik éles pillantást vetett Hakodára. „Tudom _ez_ a pillantás mit jelent."

„Nem, gondoljátok végig!" Sokka elengedte Aanget, lassan vigyor lopódzva képére. „A háború csak nagynak tűnik. A Tűz Népével nézünk szembe, és ők mindenütt ott vannak. De ha mind hűek a Tűz Úrhoz…"

„Akkor Rokunak igaza van!" Aang kiegyenesedett, a szín visszatérve arcába. „Ha megállítom a Tűz Urat, vége!"

„És azt hiszem _megállítani_ akarjuk," ismerte be Sokka, tisztában léve a tucatnyi figyelő fülnek csoportjukon kívül. „Ha megöljük Ozai-t, Azula végzi vezetőként. És ő dilis."

„Nem kell megölnöm," suttogta Aang. Megborzongott, és körbenézett, a figyelő kék szemekbe. „Azt hittem… a Vízi Törzsek bosszút akarnak."

„Több mód van bosszút állni mint egy ember megölése," mondta Hakoda nyíltan. „A háborúnak abba kell maradnia. Ez minden bosszút megelőz."

Aang felélénkült, szemlátomást követve ezt a gondolatot a logikus konklúziójáig. Sokka _majdnem_ mondott valamit-

_Vízi Törzsi bosszú, persze, Zuko épp az imént adott Katará-nak _Tűz Népe_ bosszút, vagy nem vetted észre? És Katara nem mindig hallgat Apura-_

_Nem_, határozott. Hagyd. _Előbb legyen jobban Katara. Aztán vitatkozhatunk_.

És valamikor hamarosan, valami nagyon jót kellett tegyen Tophfal. Aki nem veszítette el a fejét, még egy maroknyi föld nélkül is, és biztosította, hogy Asiaviknak volt pár plusz segítő keze, hogy tartsák Katarát, mikor fel kellett melegíteni, vagy elkotorni a latyakot. És aki épp most állt el az útból, zokszó nélkül, ahogy Aang berontott és elkezdett beszélni Katarának; hogy rendben van, sajnálja, amiért korábban nem értette, most már bármikor felébredhet…

Hakoda keze a vállán elvezette Sokkát tőlük. „Egy probléma van Aang tervével," mormolta Hakoda.

_Probléma_? Gondolta Sokka, _Milyen probléma? Megállítjuk a Tűz Urat, és mindenki_-

O-ó. „Zuko," mormolta Sokka. „De ő segített nekünk."

„Tophnak segített," javította ki Hakoda. „És megállította Aanget, hogy nehogy úgy hasson ránk, mint Kyoshi az övéire. Tudom. Azt is tudom, hogy azért tette, mert becsületes ellenfeleknek tartott minket." A főnök kimerültnek tűnt és szomorúnak. „De hallottad mit mondott. Előtte, tudjuk, hogy tetteit a Tűz Úr akarata sarkallta. Most? Olyan szabadságot állít, amiről Toph azt mondja egy tűzidomárnak sem volt évszázadok óta. _Szakított a hagyománnyal_. Most már bármit megtehet. Becsületes vagy sem."

_Zuko_? Gondolta Sokka hitetlenkedve. De… _nem tudhatta_. A Tűz Népe becsület más volt mint a Vízi Törzseknél, és megpróbálni kisilabizálni a különbségeket belefájdult a feje. „Toph bízik benne."

„Bántotta egyik gyermekemet," mondta Hakoda higgadtan. „Ezért sosem bocsátok meg neki."

„De Katara-„

„Ő nem Vízi Törzsi," vágta félbe Hakoda. „Nem volt joga."

Sokka megpróbálta nem eltátani a száját. „De, Apu-„

„Ne aggasszuk fiatal barátaidat," mondta Hakoda erélyesen. „Ha a Légi Nomádok nem ölnek… majd levadásszuk azt a fókát is, ha eljön az ideje."

„De…Zuko?" bökte ki Sokka hitetlenkedve.

„Úgy gondolja meg akarjuk ölni az embereit. És Iroh tábornok immár mellette harcol," felelte Hakoda józanul. „Először a Tűz Úrral kell elboldogulnunk. Utána…" A főnök sóhajtott kimerülten rámosolygott. „Egyszerre egy ellenség." Kiegyenesítve vállait a vitorla felé fordult, felmérve a szelet.

Döbbenten, Sokka visszaszállingózott Toph felé, lehuppanva mellé, ahogy a lábai közölték vele, hogy kösz, elegük volt. „Jól vagy?" bökte ki.

„Katara beteg, Aang csak félig figyel, és az apukád azt hiszi Zuko ugyanolyan dilis, mint Azuláról tudjuk," horkant fel Toph, halkan tartva a hangját. „Oh, és nem látok semmit. Ezen kívül? Remekül vagyok."

Fenébe. Emlékezett Toph szemeire. Olyan könnyű volt megfeledkezni a füleiről. „Ne-„

„Ne kérd, hogy ne figyelmeztessem Sercit, Sokka. Csak – ne." Elveszettnek és aprónak tűnt. „Amaya mesélt neki a Vízi Törzsekről. Valahogy úgy hiszem nem lesz meglepve."

Sokka felszisszent. „Miért tenné ezt egyáltalán?" kérdezte lobbanékonyan. „Tanonc, persze, miért ne? De a törzse részének nevezte. Nekünk. Ez… még csak nem is néz ki Vízi Törzsinek!"

„Ba Sing Se nem így gondolja." Toph úgy vigyorgott, mint egy leopárd-cápa. „Ők azt hiszik a Ködös Mocsárba való."

Sokka pislogott, belenyilallva a szörnyű kép Zuko-ról levelekben és ágyékkötőben. És azt kívánta bárcsak ő lenne vak. „Toph? Ezért örökre gyűlölni foglak."

„Úgy érted tényleg olyan?" Toph oldalt billentette fejét, érdeklődve.

„Hát, valahogy… ők is furák, de nem hinném, hogy a Tűz Népe _bogarakat_ enne-„

„Oh igen," vigyorgott Toph. „Készítenek selymet, mint sokhelyütt a Föld Királyságban. A mi selyem-készítőink általában megetetik a maradékot a halastavakkal, miután le van róla a selyem. Ők megsütik őket, valami csípős fűszerekkel. Anyu csináltatott a szakáccsal vendégeknek," tette hozzá meglepett hördülésére. „Elslisszoltam párral. Whoo, _csípős_."

„…Kérlek mondd, hogy a tűz pelyhek nem bogarak," mondta Sokka haloványan.

Toph hagyta izzadni, aztán elsomolyodott. „Nem bizony. Azt hiszem csinálnak valamit a burgonya-csókával."

Oh. Hát, jó.

Csakhogy, nem jó. „Miért hiszi apum, hogy Zuko utánunk jönne?" Sokka megpróbálta hangját éppcsak suttogás felett tartani. „Ha Aang megállítja Ozai-t, Azula nem veszi át a hatalmat. A háborúnak vége. Mindenki él."

Toph komornak tűnt. „Mikor apud emberei a _Wani_ után mentek, nem mondta nekik Zuko, hogy nem részei a háborúnak?"

„Hát, jah, de ők…" Sokka nyelt egyet, ráébredve majdnem mit mondott.

„Ők Tűz Népe," mondta Toph komoran. „Gondolj ebbe bele. Az Avatárnak kellene a világnak igazságot adni, igaz? Csakhogy Kyoshi akkor rúgott beléjük, mikor a földön voltak, és odaláncolta őket. Apukád megmondta: ha nem bízhatsz az Avatárban, mit teszel?" Megrázta a fejét. „Ő az apukád. Csak találgatok. De úgy gondolom ő azt gondolja mit tenne egy Vízi Törzsi főnök, ha Aang azt mondja, hé világ, ezek a rosszfiúk és nézzétek, épp most _vettem rá őket_, hogy abbahagyják a harcot." Karon bökte; nem keményen, inkább mintha megbizonyosodna róla, hogy még mindig ott van. „Te mit tennél?"

„Én elrejteném minket," vágta rá Sokka meg sem állva, hogy gondolkodjon. „A világ hatalmas. Ha az egész dühös rád… lehet, hogy a Ködös Mocsár őrült, de _életben_ vannak."

„Apukád nem ezt tette."

„Jah, hát, Apu még sosem látta Aanget nekiszabadulni csupa izzón-„ Sokka félbeszakította magát.

„Nem," mondta Toph halkan. „Azt hiszem nem."

Sokka megdörgölte a fejét, összerakva. „Apu úgy gondolja Zuko olyan, mint egy főnök fia. Ami valahogy helyes, de… számunkra a becsületes dolog ha egyenesen a rosszfiúkhoz visszük a harcot. Kinn a szabadban, ahol mindenki láthatja. Csakhogy… azt hiszem ez az, amit a Tűz Népe Magas Hadviselésnek hív. A Nyugat Sárkánya Ba Sing Se-ben. Zhao fenn az Északi Sarkon. Ha ez a Magas Hadviselés – ez az, amit akkor teszel mikor elég erős vagy hogy szembenézz ellenségeddel."

„Úgy hangzik," bólintott Toph.

„De Zuko ezt abbahagyta már hónapok óta." Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „Belopódzott az Északi Sarkra. Valahogy. Nem tudom hogy-„

„Fogott egy kajakot, rájött hol nem figyelnek az őrszemek, és követte a teknős-fókákat a jég alatt," jelentette Toph. „Bácsika tanított neki valami különlegeset tűzidomítással. Szóval hogy ha óvatos, nem fagy meg. Még ha _be is van ragadva_ jégbe."

Sokka fagyot érzett. „Úgy érted, mikor Pakku azt a jég-hullámot befejező húzásnak hívta…"

„Nem viccelt," fejezte be neki Toph. „Meg _kell_, hogy öljön tűzidomárokat. Zuko csak tudja hogyan ne haljon meg."

Sokka felszisszent. „Jobb lesz. Ha elmondjuk Aangnek. Mielőtt olyasvalakivel csinálja, aki nem tudja." És ő még azt hitte a dolgok nem lehetnek zűrösebbek. „Teknős-fókák. Oké, valakinek tudnia kell mi a különbség a hülye és a kétségbeesett közt, és az nem én vagyok."

„Heh?" ráncolta a homlokát Toph.

„Tudod milyen soká képesek a teknős-fókák tartani a lélegzetüket?" Kérdezte Sokka gyakorlatiasan. „Kövess egyet lefelé, és lehet, hogy nem jössz fel újra. Ez hülye húzás volt."

„…Szétrúgom a seggét," jelentette ki Toph.

„Gondolod hogy még menni fog?" kérdezte Sokka józanul. „Amit láttunk, a hajóval…"

„Jah, éreztem. Gyakorolt." Megropogtatta ökleit. „Szerezz pár követ erre a hajóra, és én is fogok."

„Megteszem mi tőlem telik," sóhajtott Sokka. „Öregem, Azula ijesztő volt. Zuko és Iroh felnyomják egy fokkal-„

_Ez az._

„Ők az egyik legijesztőbb idomárok akiket valaha is láttam, de _még mindig_ nem olyan ijesztőek, mint Aang," mondta Sokka nyíltan. „És tudják is, igaz? Ragaszkodni fognak az Alsó Hadviseléshez. Emberek bolonddá tevése. Lopakodás. Azt mondod Zuko többé nem hű a Tűz Úrhoz, és ez ami fontos. De Apu úgy gondolja Zuko utánunk jöhet miután elkapjuk Ozai-t, mert ezt tenné egy főnök fia. A főnök család. Nem hagyod fogságban. Megmented. És véresen teszed. De Zuko…" Tui és La, ez kemény volt. „Zuko nem azt gondolja én _főnököm_, vagy _apám_. Úgy gondolkodik, hogy _én embereim. Enyéim_. _Bácsikám_." Sokka bosszankodva felnyögött. „De ez nem illeszkedik, azt hittem megvan, de úgy viselkedik, mintha Iroh család lenne, Ozai és Azula pedig nem, nem értem-„

„Nyugi Szundi. Közel vagy." Toph megveregette a vállát, csak kicsit vétve el. „Ezek szavak, amik megint nem ugyanazt jelentik. Jah, Bácsika család. De nem csak az. Nyugat Sárkánya, emlékszel? Iroh tábornok. És Zuko _herceg_." Elsomolyodott. „A herceg rangban megelőzi a tábornokot. Azt hiszem ez tényleg valahogy zavaróvá teszi."

Sokka pislogott, összerakva ezt azzal, amit hallott és látott a Föld Seregben. A tábornokok vezettek, és mindenki más a furcsa címekkel azt tették, amit a tábornokok mondtak. Még ha nem is az volt a legjobb terv. Csakhogy a tábornokok Ba Sing Se-ben hajlandóak voltak parancsokat elfogadni a Föld Királytól… „Úgy érted, Zuko volt a vezetője annak a hajónak _egész idő alatt_?"

„A _Wani_-nak? Yep," mondta Toph vidáman. „_Suzuran-_nak? Jee kapitány bizonyára köntörfalazott a parancsai körül, hogy Zuko még mindig a parancsnoki tisztje. Szóval jah. Zuko a vezető. Bácsika segít, persze. De Zuko az aki felelős. Mindükért. Ahogy felelősnek érzi magát a Tűz Népéért, még ha Ozai is a Tűz Úr. Ezt jelenti a _herceg_." Bólintott. „Azt hiszem elkaptad. Nem fog harcolni, Futni fog. És elbújni."

Mert a saját nyakát kockára tenni egy dolog volt, ébredt rá Sokka. De mikor mindenki meg fog halni – a hajója, a bácsikája… „Iroh. A Hold." Mély levegőt vett. „Iroh okés volt árulónak, még ha tudta, hogy meg is ölheti. Mert a Tűz Népének is szüksége van a holdra."

„Nem biztos hogy képes lennék megtenni," ismerte be Toph. „Értetek, jah. Ti család vagytok. Mi nem tartozunk egymásnak. De Bácsika és Zuko? Ők katonák. Meghalhatnak olyan emberekért, akiket _nem is ismernek_."

A világ megbillent. Sokka letette a fejét, és lélegzett.

„Jól vagy?" Toph szorította meg karját aggodalmasan.

„Nem," ismerte be Sokka. „Ez csak… úgy értem Katara _mindenkivel_ törődik… nem." Megrázta a fejét. „Törődik mindenkivel, _akivel találkozunk_. Többnyire. Ami valahogy szép, és valahogy zűrös – hát, láttad. Ha Aangnek kellene megmentenie a világot, arra kell összpontosítanunk, hogy neki segítsünk- „Sokkának újra meg kellett állnia. „Megmenteni a világot. Ez egyszerűen – Toph, azt sem tudom tudok-e így gondolkodni. Én meg akarom menteni minket. A Vízi Törzseket. Embereket, akikkel találkoztunk. Embereket, akikkel törődünk. Megmenteni a világot…"

"Ahogy mondtad," Toph fanyarul rávigyorgott. „Egyszerre egy lépés."

„Jah, de-„ bosszúsan intett kezével. „Iroh. És Zuko. Ők tényleg megpróbálják megmenteni a világot. A Tűz Népe részét." Sokka szárazon nyelt egyet. „Öregem. Mikor azt mondtad Zuko álladóan ijedt? Ezért. Nemde. Szellemek, ez olyan _nagy_…"

Toph karon ütötte.

„Au!" Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „Toph! Komoly vagyok."

„Én is," felelte Toph józanul. „Sokka, nem tudjuk megmenteni a világot, hogyha egész idő alatt azon aggódunk. Olyan mint egy rengetés. Jah, időnként vissza kell lépned és érezni az egészet. Ki friss, ki az aki alig bírja már, ki mellett kell csak lazulnod, és hagynod kifárasztani magát, hogy a kemény húzásokat a csúnya fickóra tartogathasd későbbre. De mikor egy harcban vagy? Ott kell lenned. _Most_. Vagy míg a következő fickón aggódsz, _ez_ a fickó szétken a ringben."

„Azt hiszem igazad van," mondta Sokka vonakodva. „Én csak – hogy csinálja?"

„Belerúg a jégbe, mond egy csomó csúnya szót és elkezd gyalogolni."

Sokka rámeredt. És homlokon kellett miatta csapnia magát, a puszta idiotizmusáért; nem csak hogy nem látott, hajón voltak. Nem is érezhette.

„Komolyan," mondta Toph hallgatásába. „Sercinek földidomárnak kellett volna lennie. Ő az egész _életét_ így éli, Sokka. A világ nagyobb és csúnyább és gonoszabb mint ő, és holtan akarja. Ő egyszerűen csak nem adja fel." Bólintott, büszkén. „Úgyhogy az ellen harcol, ami ellen tud. Mikor nem tud – kitalál valami mást. Fut. Bújik. Lopakodik. Tudja, hogy nem nézhet szembe az Avatárral szemtől szembe. Úgyhogy _nem teszi_."

„Szóval mihez kezd?" csapott le Sokka.

Szándékosan, Toph becsukta a száját.

„Oké, azt hiszem ezt kihívtam magamnak," mondta Sokka morcosan. „Rendben. Tudunk – tudunk _alkudni_?" Remélte ez volt a megfelelő szó. Szellemek, ki hitte volna, hogy a Föld Királyság ilyen különböző?

Végigérezve a karján, Toph megmarkolta a csuklóját. „Oké. Beszélj hozzám."

„Azt mondtad Lee azt akarja, hogy abbamaradjon a háború," mondta Sokka nyersen. „Ahogy én is. És segíteni fogok Aangnek megállítani. Nem akarom megölni a Tűz Népét." Habozott, érezve azt a régi sebhelyet. _Anyu_…

De a fenébe is, _nem akarta_. A fickót, aki tette – jah. Egy szempillantás alatt. És találkozott elég más Tűz Népe patkánnyal. De egyes emberek… egyes emberek csak emberek voltak.

„Az még rosszabbá tenné ezt az egész zűrt, igaz?" mondta végül Sokka. „Aang az utolsó légidomár, és a világ már így is ki van ütve a vágásából. Ha nem maradnának tűzidomárok – az is rossz lenne."

„Jah," bólintott Toph.

„Iroh megpróbálta megmenteni a Holdat, mert ő sem akarja, hogy a világ jobban sérüljön," folytatta Sokka. „És ha ő a fickó, akivel Zuko családként törődik… Ez nehéz, Toph. Hiszek _neked_, de-„ Levegőt vett. „El fogom hinni amit mondtál. Meg fogom próbálni. Zuko azt akarja, hogy véget érjen a háború? Oké. De meg akarja menteni a népét. Hogy tudja ezt megtenni Aang megállítása nélkül?"

„Zuko sokmindent akar, amiről tudja, hogy nem fogja megkapni, Sokka," mondta Toph nyersen. „Tudja, hogy nem mentheti meg mindüket."

_Ez_ nem _válasz_-

Sokka visszafogta magát a vicsorgástól erre. Alig. Mert – az volt. Csak nem úgy mint gondolta. „Megmentheti Iroh-t," mondta Sokka lassan, végiggondolva. „Megmentheti a _Suzuran_-t – ha tőle kapják a parancsokat nem a Tűz Úrtól, akkor kinn vannak a háborúból…" _Egy lépés egyszerre. Hogy menteném meg a Tűz Népét, ha nem menthetem meg mindet? Talán vannak más lányok is azok közt a koponyamaszkok mögött, de nem lehetnek sokan… Több emberre van szüksége_.

Még több ember, akik nem hűek a Tűz Úrhoz. Hol találhatná azokat?

Papír zörgött.

„Komolyan, mi van veletek emberekkel?" kérdezte Toph türelmetlenül. „_Vak_ vagyok!"

Sokka arra pillantott. „Toph? Ott nincs semmi-„

_Dobbant, dobbant, rúg!_

És az üres levegő épp lábszárcsonton rúgta. Felkiáltva, Sokka elharapta a csúnya szavakat, felugrált, és elkapta a szálló papírt Toph képe elől. Elkezdte olvasni, és megfeszült. _Oh öregem, _most_ mi lesz?_ „Öhm, Aang? Neked jött."

Vonakodva, Aang elvonszolta magát Katara mellől, és elvette a tépett papírfecnit. Megvakarta a feje oldalát, ahol eszméletlen napok elhintett fekete hajat hagytak. „Mi az a _betobeto_?"

_Tippety-tappety-tippety-tappety-tip…_

Úgy hangzott, mint táncoló lábak, ébredt rá Sokka. Szóval mért érezte úgy hogy valaki kuncogott rajtuk?

_Szellemek. Sose kezdj szellemekkel…_

* * *

Kezek a kezeinek, a kézháta engedve és eltérítve egy tenyér lökését.

„_Nyugalom. Lélegezz. Érezd a vizet. Ne tégy semmi szükségtelent."_

Lépés és lépés. Most ő tolt, és a másik hárított, gyengéden, mint ahogy a hó hullik. Előrenyomulás és visszavonulás. Egyensúly.

„_Nyugalom. Lélegezz…"_

Katara kinyitotta a szemeit.

Yue rámosolygott. „_Na látod."_

Lépés, és körözés. „Mit csinálunk?" kérdezte Katara óvatosan. Sötét; sötét mindenütt, mint egy éjszaka vihar előtt.

„_Amiről Yugoda nem tudta, hogy meg kell tanítania téged_." Lassú spirál, ahogy előre mozdultak és vissza, hullámok egy parton. „_Bizonyos mód, Aang barátjának szerencséje volt. Az ő tanára nem feltételezett semmit."_

„Aang barátja?" kérdezte Katara kíváncsian.

„_Kövess."_

Előrenyomulás és visszavonulás. Kezek finoman izzó kezeknek, míg úgy érezte a ritmust, mint a saját szívverését.

Elváltak, kezeik leereszkedve, és Yue újra elmosolyodott. „_Gyere ide, kishúgom_."

…Senki nem ölelte meg így mióta Anyu meghalt. „Miért?" fulladta Katara. Miért, miért, _miért_?"

„Nagyon _bölcs_."

Katara pislogott és felnézett a briliáns kékbe. „Úgy érted… téged senki sem kérdezett?"

„_Miért kérdezni, amiről úgy hiszed tudod?"_ Yue mindkettejüket lerángatta, míg nem térdeltek a sötétségen, amely fodrozódott, mint egy csendes tó. „_Nézz. És Érezz_." Lenyúlt, ezüstös izzás merítkezve feketébe-

Valami rángatózott a sötétben.

„_Ne mutass félelmet. Bátyám eltereli ellenségünk figyelmét. Nézd…"_

-És rózsák és csípős fűszerek illatát lélegezte be, az illatok kezének egy nyomásával keresztülsuttogva a levegőn, hogy megkönnyítsék páciense légzését. Az acél ismerős súly volt a hátán, ahogy végigfuttatta ujjait egy kislány mellkasán, mélyebb és hosszabb lélegzeteket csalogatott. Megérinteni a levegőt a chi-t megérinteni volt, és megérinteni a chi-t gyógyítás volt…

_Kezek rázva őt, menekülj, repülj, Xiangchen követői jönnek-!_

-Agyag csúszósan és melegen a bőrén, ahogy egy gyulladás fölé mozdult, kiszívva a gennyes anyagot és egészséges húst hagyva maga után. Élesztgette az energia ropogását az agyagban, chi és mágneskő szemcsék által szikrázva, makacsul egyeztetve a fiatal katona testével, míg az bele nem egyezett a javulásba…

_Chin, fúródj el, Chin égeti a várost-!_

-Tűz siklott a kezei közt, hevesen, mint a nap tüzelése a tengeren. Beszívta erejét az öreg halász törött karjába, parancsolva húsnak és csontnak, hogy javuljon és nőjön…

_Árnyék a nap előtt; nem kellettek a sikolyok hogy tudja, Sozin mészárosai rátaláltak-_

És újra Katara volt és Vízi Törzsi és síró.

„_Itt vagyok_," mormolta Yue. „_Mindig itt leszek_."

„Miért?" préselte ki Katara. „Miért öltek meg minket?"

„_Minden orvosság méreg."_

Katara pislogott, és visszahúzódott kissé. Ez egyáltalán nem volt világos. Miért nem tudja Yue egyszerűen azt mondani-

_Most már szellem. Aang a híd a szellemvilágba. Talán… olyan keményen próbálkozik, ahogy csak tud_? „Úgy érted a gyógyítók… bántották a szellemeket?"

„_A gyógyítók emberek. Az emberek megváltoztatják _azt-ami-lesz_. Kiegyensúlyozatlanság van."_

Katara az izzó kékbe bámult és megborzongott. „A szellemek azt akarják szenvedjünk? Hogy meghaljunk?"

„_Az egyensúlyozatlanságot ki kell javítani_." Yue ujjai összefonódtak övéivel. „…_Nézet eltérés van_."

Katara nyelt egyet, érezve világát megremegni. „De… van egy szellem, aki azt akarja, hogy a gyógyítók meghaljanak,"

„_Igen_."

„Akkor állítsd meg!"

„_Az egyensúlyozatlanság_ van." Yue letekintett. _„Ha emberek nem lennének többé, talán nem lenne."_ Földöntúli kék találkozott emberivel. „_Egyesek úgy vélik az emberek részei az egyensúlynak. A bátyám. Jómagam. Néhányan mások_."

Katara beszélni kezdett… és megtorpant, és befogadta a körülöttük lévő fekete mozdulatlanságot. „Nem kéne ezt csinálnod?"

„_A pusztítás könnyű. A teremtés nem. Sok el lett pusztítva. Ez…nem _fair_."_

Katara oldalt nézett, megpróbálva összerakni a töredékeket. _Bárcsak Sokka itt lenne. Ő sokkal jobb a kirakósokban, ő mindig tudja hogyan kerüljön meg valamit, amiről az emberek úgy gondolják nem lehet megcsinálni- oh._ „Emberek tették. Talán egy szellem _akarta_, de emberek tették. Mint Zhao mikor téged meggyilkolt."

„_Igen_." Melegség, körülölelve őt mint nyári víz.

„Ha mi törtük el, nekünk kell megjavítani." Katara felpillantott. „De hogyha azt sem tudjuk, hogy valamit meg kell javítanunk…"

Yue rákacsintott.

_Hozd vissza a gyógyítást. Hozd vissza az egyensúlyt_- Katara levegőt vett, döbbenten. „Te segítettél Zuko-nak!"

„_Drágán megfizetett érte."_

„Drágán?" vicsorgott Katara. „Én elvesztettem az anyám! Ő mit veszített el, egy hülye trónt? Gyűlölöm őt. Gyűlölöm! _Gyűlölöm_!"

„_Az ár duzzad és leapad. A tenger táplál és öl._" Yue szemei többé nem voltak gyengédek, de hevesek, mint egy vihar. „_Egyike vagy enyémeknek. Szeress. Gyűlölj. Gyógyíts. Ölj._ Élj."

Katara nyelt egy nagyot, megpróbálva nem zokogni. „Te… nem gondolod, hogy szörnyű vagyok…?"

„_Kishúgom vagy. Szeretlek. Mindig."_

Zokogva, Katara belesimult a vigasztaló karokba.

Végtelen idővel később, Yue fodrozódó feketeségbe mutatott alant. _„Van valami egyéb, amit esetleg láthatsz._

Katara megtörölte a szemeit és lenézett. _Ez úgy néz ki, mint Kuei trónterme_…

* * *

„Meg fogok halni," morogta magában Lu-shan kapitány. „Egy zsíros folt leszek a fogadóterem padlóján, és senki sem fog küldeni még egy részvét üzenetet sem a feleségemnek."

A kapitánnyal várva, messze hátul a rangidős tisztek csoportja mögött, akik buzgón jelenteni vágytak a hercegnőnek, Yakume törzsőrmester mindent beleadott, hogy megnyugtatóan rámosolyogjon az Őrre. Ha egy kicsit fanyarra sikeredett… nos, adva a körülményeket, nem hitte volna hogy Lu-shan ne méltányolná az iróniát. „Nem hinném, hogy bárki is felelősnek tarthatná önt, Kapitány."

„Magamat tartom felelősnek, Törzsőrmester," felelte Lu-shan mereven. „Soha nem hittem… Nem is láttam… Oma és Shu, hogy tehette ezt velünk Amaya?"

„A Vízi Törzsek nem civilizált emberek," mondta Yakume szárazon. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg voltak az okai."

„Okai, hogy Ba Sing Se-ben rejtegette a _Tűz Herceget_?" vicsorgott Lu-shan magában.

_Finoman, finoman. Ez az ember tépelődik_, gondolta Yakume. Méltányosan és igazságosan kapta el az Őr kapitányt, lefektetve tényeket és jelentéseket, amik bizonyították milyen mélyen is egybefonódott a férfi állomása az akaratlan Ba sing Se elleni árulással. Elég átkozó információ, hogy megengedje még a legengedékenyebb _Föld Királysági_ adminisztrátor is elítélje mindüket…

De a Tűz Népe _nem_ a Föld Királyság volt. És Yakume a szavát adta: amíg Lu-shan együttműködik, ő minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy semmi ártatlan lélek ne szenvedjen. „Talán nem tudta, hogy ki ő," mutatott rá a törzsőrmester ugyanolyan halkan. „Huojin azt mondta addig nem tudta, míg az Avatár nem azonosította, igaz? Én hiszek neki."

Lu-shan hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá. „Eltűnt. Az egész családja eltűnt, és az őrsünk marad hibáztatandó, és egész életében hazudott nekünk. És azt hiszi el kéne hinnem _bármit_ is, amit mondott?"

_Kölcsönösség_, bólintott magában Yakume. _Ez nagyon hamar elcsúnyulhat_. Ami nem segítene Ba Sing Se majdani integrációjában a birodalomba. „Lehet, hogy a felszínen rosszul néz ki, Kapitány, de én úgy vélem védeni próbálta önöket."

„Azzal, hogy hazudott és elfutott?" bökte ki Lu-shan.

„Igen," helyeselt Yakume higgadtan. „És működni fog."

Lu-shan döbbent pillantással nézett rá.

„Biztosan rájött, hogy elárulta magát," folytatta Yakume, nézve, ahogy a feszültség kioldódik a kapitány vállaiból. A jelentések alapján Huojin _jó és hű_ Őr volt; és fájnia kellett, hogy a kapitány rosszat gondoljon róla. „Azzal, hogy kivette magát és klánját őrsük védelme alól, eltávolítja minden megtorlás szükségességét önök felé. Mi nem tartunk bűnösnek egy embert egy másik bűneiért. Ön is akkor tudta meg, amikor én, ez nyilvánvaló volt. Történetesen, maga egy kicsivel később tudta," tűnődött Yakume. „Így nem volt ideje fontolóra venni árulás megkísérlését azzal, hogy rejtegeti. Ami azt jelenti, hogy maga és az őrse biztonságban van. _Nagyon_ becsületes."

Lu-shan elvörösödött, fenyegetően… aztán a homlokát ráncolta és gondolkodott. „Maga mikor tudta?"

„A pillanatban, hogy megláttam," ismerte be Yakume. „Önök nagyon védettek, itt a Falakon belül, még ha az egész Föld Királyságból is jöttek menekültjeik. Megszokták, hogy az emberek akik kicsit másképp néznek ki csak egy másik távoli faluból vannak. Én az egész kontinensről láttam embereket. Öltözék, beszéd, hajviselet – jól beilleszkedett, meg kell hagyni. Mint egy kaméleon-menyét a frissen égetett fenyő homokdombokon. De az a temperamentum…" Yakume felkuncogott.

„Sokak temperamentumosak," morogta Lu-shan.

„Hát persze," bólintott Yakume. „Hogy mi váltotta ki, az a kulcs, Kapitány. _Hűséges_ Amayához. Vízi Törzs vagy sem. Megvédte őt. Ez nem olyasmi, amit a Tűz egy gyermeke könnyen venne."

„Hű hozzá, nem hozzánk," mondta Lu-shan laposan. „Az átkozott herceg-„

„Amaya tanítványa," jelentette ki Yakume, hagyva elsiklani a sértést. Mostanra. Lu-shan kapitány volt a kulcs az Őrséhez, és az Alsó Gyűrű volt a kulcs a város megtartásához. Kezelje ezt jól, kezelje _igazságosan_, és az okkupáció annyival biztonságosabb mindenki számára. „Egy az uralkodói vonalból való tűzidomár, elég idősen, hogy csatlósokat keressen. Ne hibáztassa Huojin-t. Esélye sem volt."

„Nem teszem," felelte Lu-shan savanyúan. „Én a nőt hibáztatom."

_Hát persze, hogy őt_, gondolta Yakume némiképp szomorúan. _Bajt hozott a faludra – az Őrség falu, legalább is afféle – és ezt egyszerűen nem toleráljátok, ugye?_

A Föld kiszámítható volt. A Föld Királyságiak alkukban és alkudozásban éltek, írott és íratlanul. Házassági szerződések. Eljegyzetlen asszonyok sosem utazva idősebb kísérő nélkül, hogy azok a szerződések tiszteletben maradjanak. A kimondatlan egyesség minden faluban, hogy egynek a tieid közül mindig igaza van, és támogatva van minden baj ellenére – és viszonzásképp egy falusi sem cselekszik _soha_ úgy, hogy azzal kockára tegye minden szomszédját.

Amit Amaya gyógyító tett. Szellemek, sajnálta őt. Vízi Törzsi volt, valószínűleg sok Őrt a családjának tartott. Sosem várná az árulást.

_És Huojin és a hozzá hasonlók sosem vennék számításba, hogy elárulják_, Yakume tudta. _Ő volt a menedékük a háború viharától. Előbb meghalnának._

Ami egy oka volt, amiért az a kisebb seregnyi menekült eltűnt. A Tűz bármely gyermeke, aki eljutott Ba Sing Se-ig _igazán_ nem akart meghalni.

_Ahogy Iroh tábornok sem._

„Sosem gondoltam, hogy vannak zöld szeműek is köztetek," morogta Lu-shan. „_Honnan_ tudja az ember?"

Yakume vállat vont, mintha semmiség lenne. Ami egészen biztosan _nem_ volt.

Lehetetlen volt. Lehetetlennek _kellett_ lennie. Ám a jelentések Lee-ről mind megegyeztek.

_Rejtélyes zöld szemek_, állította tanú tanú után. _Mint a palota tüzei_.

Zuko herceg _Sozin_ szemeit örökölte. Halvány arany, égetve mint a nap.

Halvány arany említve, egészen világosan, a körözési plakátján. Amit Huojin olvasott. Yakume figyelte őt. És mégis, az Őr sosem jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót: hogy arany nem változhat zölddé jobban, mint egy kengu-nyúl macskabagollyá.

Huojin. Lee. Mushi. Amaya gyógyító minden egyes eltűnt páciense, mindegyik, akit nem lehetett visszakövetni Ba Sing Se-i családhoz…

_Zöld szemek. Hogy csinálta?_

A vízidomítás bizarr volt. Ezt mindenki tudta. Minden taktikai kézikönyv utalt rá, hogy lehetnek… felkavaró használati módjai melyeket még nem láttak és jelentettek túlélők. De ez szürreális volt. Összerakni tényeket elveszett hercegekről és a kisebb seregnyi eltűnt menekültekről, és rájönni, hogy Amaya miben settenkedhetett már _harminc éve_…

Yakume megcsóválta a fejét, még mindig félig meggyőződve róla, hogy őrült. Ha nem lett volna az a sólyom a _Suzuran_-ról… nos, egy madár Jee kapitány hajójáról, állítólag üzenet nélkül, mikor az Avatár bölényét legutóbb Kaméleon Öböl felé jelentették szökni? Balfácánok vagy sem, ez már feszegette a véletlen egybeesések határát.

_Iroh tábornok erre tart. És _nem_ boldog._

_Mit tegyek?_

Egyesek azt mondanák, hogy nincs milyen kérdésről gondolkodni. Iroh lehet, hogy tábornok és trónörökös volt a múltban, de most már áruló volt. Senki sem tartozhatott neki hűséggel. És mégis…

_Elvesztettük Lu Ten herceget, és a tábornok nem tört meg. Gyászolt – de azt nézte mi lehetséges. Feladta a saját bosszúját, hogy megtörje nekünk az ostromot._

Ma emberek voltak életben, aki sosem élték volna túl, ha Iroh tábornok erőltette volna a támadást. Beleértve egy bizonyos Yakume törzsőrmestert is.

_Nagyuram. Hogy válhattál árulóvá számunkra? _Miért_?_

Tudnia kellett. _Tudnia_.

Tehát. Jelenti amit tud: hogy Tűz Népe menekültek voltak a városban, akik szemlátomást eltűntek. Adva, hogy nem jöttek bemutatni hűségüket a hercegnőnek, bárki levonhatja a következtetést, hogy soha nem is teszik. Ami árulókká is tette őket, és potenciálisan lázadásforrássá, ami sokkalta durvább és kegyetlenebb lehet, mint amit bármilyen Föld Királysági városból szökkenhet.

_Ha a pletykák igazak, Azula hercegnő megölte a nagyurukat. Holtan akarják majd._

És nagyon, nagyon nehéz lenne őket megállítani. A hűség még a legtörékenyebb gyermeknek is erőt adott… és Zuko herceg halála ezt nem előzné meg. Sozin vonalából való tűzidomár volt, számtalan Tűz Bölcs generáció húsa és vére, és nem lesz szertartás hogy nyugalomra helyezzék dühös szellemét. Nem egy száműzöttnek.

_Nem hinném, hogy egy száműzött valaha is nagyúr lett volna. Agni, micsoda _zűr_._

Nos. A sor mozgásban volt. Yakume kézről kézre mozgatta írott jelentését, sokkal kevésbé biztosan ennek a beszélgetésnek a kimenetelében, mint valaha is Lu-shan-nak bevallotta volna. Iroh tábornok talán nyugodtabb és higgadtabb volt a legtöbbjénél, de Sozin vonala ismert volt a temperamentumáról…

„Taka kapitány," szólt a hercegnő egyenletesen egy előttük levő tisztnek. „A Középső Gyűrű önre eső szegmense irányítás alatt van?"

„Igen, Hercegnő," hajolt meg a kapitány. „Katonáink vitézül szolgáltak a gyáva-„

„Előbb a tények. Bátorság később." Sötét arany szemek szűkültek összébb. A háttérben szökdécselve, épp csak a trón mögött, a kis copfos chi-blokkoló a saját aggódó pillantását szegezte a kapitányra.

„A leggyávább kéz lehet a legveszélyesebb, ha hátba szúr," folytatta Azula hercegnő. „Az említésre méltóak a jelentésében vannak?"

„Hát persze, felség." Taka kapitány újra meghajolt. „De sokat jelentene, ha Ön maga-„

„_Kararin. Kororin. Kankororin!"_

Épp előrelépni készülve Mai Úrnő borongó tekintete alatt, Yakume megdermedt. Ez… _nem_ lehetett az, aminek hangzott.

„_Yah-ha-hah-ha!"_

Apró lábak dübörgése, mint oltó eső. Pici karmos kezek fogása. Széles, meredő egyetlen szemek hajlékony szalma testben, és nyáladzó nyelvek kigördülve éles fogú szájakból.

_Bakezori!_

Kotyogva, a kis szörnyek hulláma elárasztotta a trónt.

Tűz, láncok és nyíl-szerű kunai repült.

Mikor vége volt, és az égett szalma bűze mocskolta a levegőt, Yakume felemelkedett Lu-shan-nal hirtelenjében vett fedezékükből egy óriás díszváza mögül. „Agni," lehelte, végignézve rángatózó szörnyeken, amiket a szemüknél szúrtak át. „Meg kell kérdeznem, hogy még szingli-e."

„_Fegyveres_!" habogta Lu-shan, úgy nézve a savanyúképű nemesasszonyra, mintha az hirtelen agyarakat és szarvakat növesztett volna. „Te pedig házas vagy."

„Persze, hogy házas vagyok," mondta Yakume meglepetten. „Fiaim vannak." Nem mintha Tsumami kormányzó valószínű hajlandó lenne a fejébe venni egy ilyen elrendezést. De az ember álmodhat.

És… pontosan miért nézte Mai Úrnő a Dai Li-t elvinni a _bakezori_-t olyan óvatosan semleges arccal?

„Szandál-szörnyek," borzongott Lu-shan. „Fenébe is, a Dai Li elvéti a munkáját. Rendes embereknek nem kéne kamuiy-vel foglalkozniuk!"

Yakumé-nak felkúszott a szemöldöke. „A Tűz Bölcsek általában nagyon rendes emberek," mondta szigorúan. „Egészen megbecsült, és becsületesek. A maguk Guanyin papjai nem tartanak engesztelő szertartásokat?"

„Szertartásokat, persze," horkant Lu-shan. „Gonosz szellemek vadászatát? Csak egyszer tedd meg, és a szenny sosem múlik-„ Elsápadt.

Nem bolondként, Yakume máris teljes alávetésbe kezdett borulni, amint megérezte hogy az emberek eltisztulnak a hercegnő elől. „Felség."

„Törzsőrmester." Azula hercegnő hangja precíz volt, éles, mint egy mesteri penge. Zöld selyem susogott mint levelek a szélben, és tűz illata áradt felé. „Miért van itt?" Lábai mozdítása egy Lu-shan-ra vetett pillantásról árulkodott. „Egy meglehetős… szokatlan társsal."

„Információt fedtünk fel, amely életbevágó lehet, felség." Még mindig meghajtott fejjel, Yakume felajánlotta jelentését kifeszített tenyéren.

A tekercs súlya felemelkedett kezéről. Papír zörgött.

Csend.

„Értem."

Sziszegés, nem hang. A szőr felállt Yakume nyakán, ahogy visszaemlékezett a régi mesékre, a tiltott mesékre; a pletykákra Sozin rég eltűnt anyjáról és a fura, kegyetlen, arany-szemű feleségről, aki a máglyája mellől tűnt el…

„_Távozzanak."_

Evakuálva a többiekkel, Yakume elcsípett egy pillantást a chi-blokkolóról, amint az a baj útjából elállva fixen az üres levegőre meredt.

Vagy – adva a _bakezori_-t – _csakugyan_ üres volt?

A trónterem ajtajai bedörrentek és lángok üvöltését hallotta.

* * *

„Hogy _merészelik_!"

Fenn gubbasztva a pillérek közt néhány rémült Dai Li-vel, Ty Lee csendes imát és köszönetet lehelt Tengri-nek, hogy Katara aurája eltűnt. Azula épp eléggé felkavart lesz miután megnyugszik. Gyűlölné, ha a Vízi Törzsi lány ezt látná.

„Én vagyok Apa örököse. Én vagyok Sozin vonala! Ő egy nyamvadék, egy áruló, _halott_! Hogy árulhatják el népünket érte? Elárulni a _háborút_!"

Kék lángok lőttek ki, szétzúzva követ és sziklát.

„Semmi baj," Ty Lee rámosolygott a közelében csüngő tágra-nyílt szemű földidomárokra. „Csak maradjatok itt fönn, míg nem hívat értünk. Rendben lesztek."

Rendben lesznek. De mi van Azulával? Az aurája borzasztónak tűnt. Csupa egymást ütő szín, és sötét erek, és olyasmi pörgés, amitől elszédült.

_Beverte a fejét. Keményen. Még azt is bevallotta, hogy kettőt lát belőlem_. Ty Lee elrejtette hirtelen félelem szökellését. Az Akadémia képzése nagyon alapos volt. Beleértve az agyrázkódás tüneteit… és hogy mi történhet azokkal, akik kezeletlen maradnak.

Persze, külső szemeivel látta, hogy Azula dühbe jön. De ez Azula volt. Szédülés, botladozó járás, ítélőképtelenség? Mind elrejtené.

_Segítenem kell neki._

Zuko is ezt tenné, ha itt lenne. Csak szomorú volt, hogy Azula ezt sosem látta.

Ugyanakkor, ha Azula látta ezt, mi mást láthatott még?

_Olyan, de olyan butuska vagy, Aang._

A tűz nem tudta megölni a szelet. Kiégetni légbuborékokat, igen. Olyan hevesen égni, hogy a szélnek vele kellett futnia, elrejtve a lángokban. De megölni?

_Hő, tüzelő, levegő. Agni szent háromszöge._

Nem. A Tűz sosem ölheti meg a szelet. Nem anélkül, hogy magát is megölné. A szél már azelőtt keresztülfújt a hegyeken, hogy a templomok felemelkedtek; most is keresztülfújt rajtuk, soha el nem állva. Szóval mi van, ha csak szétszórt szellők maradtak? Tengri türelmes volt. Lesz idő.

Vagy, talán mégsem. Mert maradt egy légi szerzetes, és ő volt az Avatár, és ha ő nyer, akkor _megint újra kezdődik_ Xiangchen zűrje.

A családja, az összes család számított rá, hogy biztosítsa, ez ne történjen meg.

…Hát, nem _számítani_ számítani rá. Mert ők nem voltak itt, és nem tudták. Kivéve azt a pár pezsegő üzenetet, amit Azula küldeni engedett neki sólymokkal. De ha tudnák, akkor számítanának rá, és ez elég jó volt.

Néha azt kívánta bárcsak körbeszökdécselhetné Aanget, és beszélhetne vele. Nem akarta, hogy az emberek meghaljanak, igaz? Ezt tanította az ő családja is. Amit a templomoknak tanítaniuk kellett volna. Szóval miért nem csatlakozik Ozai Tűz Úrhoz, ahelyett, hogy benyargalja a világot, azt mondva embereknek, hogy harcoljanak. Az emberek _belehaltak_, mikor a Tűz Népe ellen harcoltak.

…Hát, kivéve, mikor hozzá hasonlóakkal küzdöttek. Miért nem látta be Aang, hogy ez a helyes dolog? Ő Azuláért küzdött emberekkel, Azula megkapta amit akart, és senki sem halt meg. Nézd csak meg mi történt Ba Sing Se-vel. Long Feng halt meg, és Zuko, és senki más.

_Szegény Zuko._

Ha Aang megint felbukkan – és Ty Lee egyszerűen tudta, hogy fel fog, a vízidomárok trükkösek voltak ilyen szempontból – megböködi. Ahol érezni fogja. Zuko rendes volt. Zuko kedves volt. Zuko Iroh tábornok fia volt, igazán, még ha a _Tűz Úr_ volt is az apja. Iroh tábornok volt a tanítója! A templomok nem azt mondták, hogy ez volt a legfontosabb mind közül?

Ha Aang nem látja be, hogy önmaga feladása, hogy Zuko lehessen az utód lett volna a helyes cselekedet…

Hát akkor _tényleg_ megböködi.

A lángok elhaltak.

Legurulva, Ty Lee gyengéden alárendelt helyzetbe csukódott. „Lehet, hogy nekik is el kellett volna szökniük és csatlakozni a cirkuszhoz."

Azula szemei összeszűkültek. Aztán, fanyarul, szája egyik sarka felfelé görbült. „És ki mondja, hogy ez nem az? Még három gyűrűje is van."

Vigyorogva, Ty Lee feltekintett. „Felhasználhatod saját célra. Mindig azt teszed."

Beszélni készülve, Azula tétovázott. „Felfedni potenciális árulókat, akiket a hírszerzési hálózatunk nem talált. Igen. Kell legyen módja…"

Ty Lee fagyot érzett. _Ezen_ gondolkodnia _kellett_.

Kis idővel később, az akrobata végigcigánykerekezett a folyosókon, szütyővel a vállán, keresve az összeesküvést, amiről tudta, hogy folyamatban van. Mai jó volt a rejtőzésben. De évek óta ismerte a józan lányt. És igazán, egy ilyen nagy helyen csak annyi hely volt ahol elbújhattál és nem _néztél_ _ki_ _úgy_, mint aki rejtőzik.

Egy kéz-ugrás emelt kő felett, és Ty Lee Quan-ra és Mai-ra vigyorgott. „Szóval mikor szöktetitek ki Min-t?"

Quan-nak tátva maradt a szája.

„Azulá-nak nem kéne ezt tennie Min klánjával," magyarázta Ty Lee türelmesen. „Nem tesz jót neki. És ez felzaklatja a többi klánokat. Ott van neki a többi Dai Li; előbb utóbb megtalálja az árulókat. Egy kicsit utóbb nem árt."

Quan rámeredt. „Ne hidd, hogy-„

Mai felemelte kezét. „Mit akarsz?"

„Azula sérült," mondta Ty Lee komolyan. „Gyógyítóra van szüksége."

„Megölte a legutóbbit, akivel foglalkozott," szólt Quan sötéten.

Ty Lee lepillantott, szomorúan. „Zuko segítene neki, ha itt lenne." Kérőn nézett Mai-ra. „Tudod, hogy azt tenné."

„Megölte őt," mondta Mai laposan.

„A _földidomár_ ölte meg," erősködött Ty Lee. „Nem láttad, mikor Tophot jött megmenteni. Az aurája teljesen… szilárd volt." Biztos és fényesen égő, amilyen sosem volt Azula körül. Zuko mindig is félt Azulától.

És… hát, kellett is hogy féljen. Tűzidomár volt, és a tűzidomárok olyanok voltak, mint a sárkányok. Nem mintha valaha is látott volna sárkányt, soha senki nem is fog, de ragadozók voltak, amik repültek, és Ty Lee feltételezte, hogy olyanok lehettek, mint a hírnök-sólymok. És mikor a sólymok csibéket neveltek, és egyszerűen nem volt elég mindenkinek… a legerősebb etetése biztosította, hogy egy csibe életben maradjon.

Azula erős volt. Zuko – nem volt. Szomorú volt. De ez volt a dolgok rendje.

_Miért nem futottál el, Zuko? Elfutni az Avatártól és soha nem térni vissza._

De a tűzidomárok nem futottak.

„Tudom, hogy jó tervező vagy, de Azula jobb," mondta Ty Lee puhán. „Mai. Hadd segítsek."

A két összeesküvő pillantást váltott, és ezúttal Quan intette le Mai-t. „A _többi_ Dai Li?"

„Hát, te nem maradhatsz," mondta Ty Lee őszintén. „Azula nem bízhat benne, De ha Minnel mész, senkinek sem esik baja."

Mai tekintete találkozott övével, az arany szemek forrón a körülötte levő megláncolt dühtől. „Más ügynökök ellen leszek, Ty Lee. Valakinek _baja fog esni_."

„Oh, te butus!" Impulzívan, Ty Lee megölelte. „Néha szórakoznod kéne, Mai. A piacok lenn az Alsó Gyűrűn? A legjobb dolgokat lehet kapni!" Egy lehajlás, és perdülés, és egy apró fa-dobozt mutatott be, még mindig enyhén bogaraktól és homoktól illatozva.

Tágra nyílt szemekkel, Mai kicsatolta a fedelet. „Shirshu tűk?"

Lábujjhegyen szökdécselve, Ty Lee ráragyogott.

* * *

_Szél és nyilak és gúnyos kacaj-_

Langxue kigördült az alsó ágyról, és ismerős karokba csapódott, leszámítva a kesztyűket, amiket egy Kyoshi Harcos viselne harcban. „Nyugi, kicsi Kapitány. Foglak-„

„Saoluan?"

Még mindig térdelve, szorítása enyhült. „Ébren vagy?" Ujjak érzékelték homlokát a sötétben. „És lement a lázad. Oh, Guanyin-nek legyen hála… takard le a szemed, gyújtok egy kis fényt."

Ingatagon, Langxue az ágy szélére ült, résnyire nyílt szemekkel, ahogy Saoluan szikraköveket használt hogy meggyújtson egy hajólámpást. _Hajón vagyunk_, ébredt rá, összeadva a szagokat, és mozgást és egy apró utas-kabin szűk, enyhén halszagú kereteit. _Elég messze kinn a tengeren_. „Elhagytuk a szigetet."

„Muszáj volt," ismerte be Saoluan. „Valaki kérdéseket kezdett volna feltenni, és én nem valami jól hazudok. Nem ilyen sok tanúval… Kezdtél aggasztani. Elég rendesen nem voltál magadnál két napig-„ Szembe fordult vele és majdnem elejtette a lámpást.

Reszketeg kézzel, Langxue felnyúlt és kósza tincseket húzott szemei elé. A legtöbbje még mindig sötétbarna volt, a szigetre jellemzőn. De ahol La megérintette…

„Fenébe," lehelte Saoluan. „Nem hittem volna, hogy szükségünk lesz hajfestékre. Meg kell kérdeznem a legénységet-„

„Ne vesztegesd az időd," morogta Langxue, visszasimítva fehér gyökerű tincseit az arcából. „La _bepöccent_. És mindenkivel tudatni akarja."

„Kissé trükkössé fogja tenni a nem szem előtt maradást." Mosolygott Saoluan fanyarul. „Tudhatom miért, vagy ez egy idomár dolog?"

„Ez… kissé bonyolult," is merte be Langxue, érezve, ahogy elkezd tüzelni az arca. „Én csak – hová megyünk?"

„Omashu-ba," vont vállat Saoluan.

„Mi? De a Tűz Népe-„

„Bevette, Új Ozai-nak hívják – ki pletykál a halászokkal, te vagy én?" vigyorgott Saoluan. „Még mindig vannak Föld Királysági csapatok a térségben. És emberek akiket ismerek. Ott találunk segítséget."

„Hacsak a Fehér Lótusz nem rejteget egy szellem-gyógyítót, akiről La nem tudott, kétlem," morogta Langxue. „Viszont északra van. Kezdésnek jó… mi az?"

„Öhm." Saoluan ártatlanul rápislogott. „Ki?"

„Valószínűleg a jeleket és viszontjelzéseket is megadhatnám," mondta Langxue fanyarul. „Hacsak nem változtatták meg ezer év alatt. Valahogy kétlem."

Saoluan hátradőlt a kabin falának, tágra nyílt kékes-szürke szemekkel. „…Kis Kapitányom?"

Langxue nagyot nyelt, megbántottan. „Én vagyok," mondta bűntudatosan. „És – nem akarlak megijeszteni, igazán nem, de meg foglak… a szellemek megkapják amire szükségük van, és azok, akiket megjelölnek, együtt kell élni vele…"

„Shh." Odakucorodott mellé az ágyra, lehajtva fejét a felső ágy alatt. „Vedd a tetejéről, jó? A pióca. Láttam-„

„Láttál engem légidomítani," mondta Langxue csendesen. „Ezért voltam… kiütve. Túl sok chi-t használtam fel, túl hamar, és még nem lettem meggyógyítva." Levegőt vett. „Tudom, hogy ez őrültségnek fog hangzani, de réges-régen, néhány idomár képes volt-„

„Yaoren vagy."

Langxue becsukta a száját mielőtt bekapott volna egy szúnyogot. „Te tudod?"

„A Nagy Lótusz úgy tűnik talált egyet," felelte Saoluan nyíltan. „Két-elem idomárok. Nem tudom az hogyan működhet-„

„Nem működik. Segítség nélkül nem," mondta Langxue fanyarul. „Ne úgy gondolj rá, mint az Avatárra. Nem olyan. Az Avatár szellem megváltoztatja a következő inkarnációt mielőtt megszületik. Mind a néggyel kezd, és több erővel, mint… hát, képzelheted. Mi eggyel kezdünk. Mint bármely más idomár." Szünetet tartott. „Csakhogy hajlamosak vagyunk kemény életet élni. És balszerencsések lenni."

„O-ó," mormolta Saoluan.

„Nem tudom, hogy a kamuiy azért jön utánunk mert elég erősek vagyunk, hogy elbírjunk vele, vagy azért maradunk életben, mert elég erősek vagyunk," mondta Langxue őszintén. „Akarat, nem idomítás. Némelyikünk egész pocsék idomárként kezdi… Ha a megfelelő helyen vagy a rossz időben, és a Nagy Szellemek _észrevesznek_, és mindeneddel imádkozol, hogy bárcsak több lehetnél, hogy lenne egy lövésed az ellen, ami megöl…"

„Vigyázz mit kívánsz," mondta Saoluan búsan. „Áucs. Szóval – észrevettek."

„Észrevettek, fenét," mormogta Langxue. „Azt hiszem vártak rám." Éber pillantására felsóhajtott. „Emlékszel, hogy a papok azt mondják, hogy ha erkölcsös életet élsz, esélyed lesz emberi lényként újjászületni?"

Saoluan elsomolyodott. „Nekem állandóan azt mondják tengeri csiga leszek."

„Ne fogadj rá." Fanyarul elvigyorodott. „A yaoren-ek tényleg visszajönnek. Sokszor. És mi nem vagyunk olyan szentek. Kissé túl lefoglal minket a kezünk piszkossá tétele más emberek zűrjével… mindegy. Körülbelül ezer évvel ezelőtt egyike voltam Yangchen Avatár yaorenjeinek."

Csend.

Langxue nyelt egyet. „Tudom, hogy őrültségnek hangzik-„

„Igen," mondta Saoluan, furcsán elgondolkozón. „Igen, annak. Kivéve." Egyenesen rámeredt. „Ismerek idomárokat, és tudom mit láttam. Aang Avatár nem használ kardot. Te egy olyan mozdulatot használtál, amit senki sem látott legalább száz éve." Vállat vont, fanyar mosollyal. „Akkor miért ne ezer?"

Langxue megpróbálta lenyelni a hirtelen gombócot a torkában. Szipogott, megpróbálta elrejteni-

„Semmi baj," mormolta Saoluan, a vállának nyalábolva. „Semmi baj…"

Könnyek áztatták a vállát. Egy szót sem szólt. Csak megsimogatta a haját, mintha bármely más nap lenne, mikor a mindenki elvesztése túl sok volt.

Ami is pontosan az volt, ébredt rá Langxue. Nem emlékezett mindenre, de _érezte_. És tudva, hogy mind vesztettek újra fájt…

„Bár igazából csaltam," tűnődött Saoluan, szándékosan könnyed hanggal. „Hallgattam ahogy motyogsz a rémálmaidban. Totál kiakasztottál. Semmiképp sem tanulhattál meg Magas Udvariul. Nem ebben az életben."

Langxue hagyta hadd borzongjon ki az utolsó zokogás, és felemelte a fejét. „_Beszéled a Magas Udvarit?"_

„_Kicsit_," vallotta be Saoluan, hüvelyk és mutatóujja résnyire egymástól. „_Csak kicsit_." Vállat vont. „Sokkal jobban olvasom. Segített, amikor Kyoshi Szigete semleges maradt. Semmi mint tudni miben sántikál igazából a Tűz Népe, hogy a vének tehessenek azért, hogy távol tartsanak az útjukból."

„Meg kell tanítanom neked," Langxue biccentett. „Meg kell találnunk valakit."

„A Tűz Népében." Saoluan őt nézte, nyugtalanul.

_Oh_. És a háború valósága visszazuhant, és oh, Agni, ez olyan _zűr_ volt…

_Mély levegőt. Yaoren vagy. A lehetetlen, amit teszel_. „Nem emlékszem mindenre," mondta Langxue nyersen. „Nem vagyok halott. Mikor halott vagy, és a Szellem Világban – mindenre emlékszel, amit valaha is tettél. Mindenre, ami valaha voltál. De nem vagyok. Csak darabjai vannak abból, amire Hyourin emlékezett. Mert La és egy öreg barát babrált velem, hogy _biztosítsák_, hogy emlékezzem. És azt hiszem – azt hiszem Kaze kicsit többet is adott, _ő_ ismerte a levegőt, nem én. Persze, figyeltem mikor idomított, de…" _Mély levegő. Vedd lassan_. „Olyan mint megpróbálni elcsípni egy álom darabjait." _Vagy egy rémáloméit_. „Mikor felébredtem – Koh ellen harcoltam. És a neki segítők ellen." A szemébe nézett. „Harcoltam, hogy megvédjem az Északi Víz Törzsét. És nem voltam egyedül. A Yu Yan-ok ott voltak. A _mi_ oldalunkon."

Saoluan rámeredt. „De, a Yu Yan-ok-„

„A Tűz Népe nem volt az ellenség!" vágta félbe Langxue. „Nem akkor. La Agni húga. Persze, harcolnak. A család azt teszi. De szereti őt." A szemeibe törölt, dühösen és bántottan és ijedten. „Ők család, és – a világ mind helytelen…"

„Oké," szólt Saoluan puhán. „Átkozott szerencséd, hogy az vagyok, akinek gondolsz, különben azt gondolnám őrült vagy." Füttyentett. „Koh. Az a Koh? Nem szerzel könnyű ellenségeket."

„A yaoreneknek kéne életben tartaniuk az embereket, míg az Avatár keresztülvághasson a világon, hogy megbirkózzon vele," mondta Langxue szárazon. „Ha könnyű lenne, rendes idomárok is megbirkóznának vele. A Nagy Szellemeknek nem kéne-„ Felszisszent.

„Még mindig lázad van." Saoluan ujjai a homlokát cirógatták. „Pihenned kéne."

„Az nem oldja meg," motyogta Langxue. „Találnom kell egy szellem-gyógyítót. Gaipan. Kaze azt mondta ott lesznek."

„Szellem-gyógyítót?" Saoluan felvonta a szemöldökét.

Langxue félre nézett.

„Hé." Saoluan megérintette orcáját, visszafordítva arcát felé. „Ára volt, hogy megmentettél, heh?"

_Újra megfizetném. És Újra, és újra… nővérem… _„Sose érintsd a tengert, mikor Óceán dühös," mondta vonakodva. „A szellemek feltéphetik a chi-det, ha nem tudod mit csinálsz. És én – nem tudtam. Néha jobban leszel. De ha a sebet… szélesebbé kényszerítik…"

„Mert észrevettek," mondta Saoluan csendesen.

„Jah." Lerázta magáról. „Ha lett volna ott egy másik yaoren, hogy keresztülvigyen – csak beteg lennék egy darabig. De nem volt. Úgyhogy találnom kell egyet."

„Oh." Saoluan félrenézett. „Ez trükkös lehet."

„Trükkös?" ismételte Langxue óvatosan. _Tudtam_. Tudtam. _Kaze_ mindig _bajra lel_.

„Hát… az a hír járja, hogy Ba Sing Se-ben volt," mondta Saoluan őszintén.

Ami jelenleg a Tűz Népe ostroma alatt áll. Csodás. „Nincs ott," mondta Langxue nyersen. „Vagy, _nem_ lesz."

„Oké…" szemezett vele Saoluan. „Az Avatár viszont _ott_ van."

Oh, csodás. „Gaipan," mondta Langxue szilárdan.

„De azt mondtad a yaoren-„

„Óceán _dühös_. Az Avatárnak mostanra kellett volna tennie valamit ennek érdekében," mondta Langxue laposan. „Higgy nekem. Egy yaoren most az _utolsó_, akit látni akar." _Mert a lábkörmei letépkedésével kezdeném… mély levegő. Nyugi._

Geh. Egy új elem bedolgozása mindig felkavaró volt. És ez rosszabbnak ígérkezett a legtöbbjénél.

_Tűzhöz szoktam. És a tűz visszalök. A levegő csak… szétszóródik._

Ami azt jelentette, hogy a víz erősebben fogja lökdösni, mint általában, míg vissza nem nyeri az egyensúlyát. Csodás. „Mi család vagyunk, ugye?" fakadt ki belőle.

Saoluan oldalt biccentette rá a fejét és fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Biztos nem tudsz jobbat?"

„Senki sem jobb," felelte Langxue nyíltan. „Te _ott_ voltál."

Mosolya puhábbá lett, elvesztve a fanyar élt. „Azt hiszem igen." Kitárta karját.

_Család_. Odabújva, mély levegőt vett és felsóhajtott. _Biztonság_.

Egy hajón voltak, ami távolodott mindentől, amit ismert, egy háború közepén, aminek nem szabadott volna történnie. Senki sem volt biztonságban.

De biztonságban érezte magát. Évek óta először.

_Vedd amíg teheted. A világ elég hamar visszatör._

„Szóval a szellemek az Avatár munkájának része." Saoluan a fejének támasztotta fejét. „Soha nem gondoltam ebbe bele igazán. Mindenki tudja, hogy az Avatárnak meg kell tanulnia az elemeket. Ki tanítja a szellemekről?"

„Öhm." Langxue félrenézett, küzdve a késztetéssel, hogy ártatlanul fütyörésszen.

„…Oh, remek," szólt Saoluan halványan.

„Meghaltunk!" mondta Langxue védekezően. „Ostrom volt és invázió és Koh átjutott rajtunk, hogy felébresszen egy _vulkánt_, és meg _kellett_ állítanunk, különben az Északi Sark és a fele Föld Királyság…" Felszisszent, még az emlék árnyától is. „Meghaltunk, és olyan régóta voltak yaoren-ek… azt hiszem a szellemek elfelejtették. Szükséged van egy szellem-gyógyítóra, különben a szakadás megöl."

Saoluan a homlokát ráncolta. „Azt mondtad jól lettél volna, ha ott lett volna egy másik yaoren…"

„A legtöbbünk szellem-gyógyító is volt. Egyszerűbbé tette a dolgokat. Én, nem vagyok. Még nem. De szellem-gyógyítóknak nem kell feltétlen yaoren-nek lennie. Néhányuk még csak nem is volt idomár." Langxue megcsóválta a fejét. „Szellemek, mi ölhette meg őket mind… oh."

„Ha Koh kiiktatott titeket, miért állna le ott?" kérdezte Saoluan fanyarul. És megborzongott. „Oma és Shu. Szellemek. Adj valamit amit megölhetek bármelyik nap."

„Elég erős vagy," mondta neki Langxue. „Sokkal erősebb, mint hinnéd." _És én azt hittem, hogy csupán balszerencsém van. Heh. Azt hiszem közelebbről kellett volna néznem_.

„Tehát, Gaipan," bólintott Saoluan. „Előbb meggyógyítunk." Meglökte a vállát. „Szóval utána mi lesz, kis Kapitányom?"

„Megkeressük az okát miért dühös Óceán, és kijavítani," mondta Langxue erélyesen. „Nem a szigeten volt valami, különben Kaze utalt volna rá. Északra kellett hogy történjen tőlünk." Felszisszent. „Ha ez ilyen rossz, ilyen messze – egyik pletykás barátod sem említett földrengést, vagy áradást, vagy bármit? Vagy a világ tényleg el van szúrva és a Tűz Népe nem ad az ellenségeinek illő temetést… mi az?"

Sápadtan, Saoluan száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. Beszélni kezdett, megrázta a fejét-

És beleöklözött a falba.

„Saoluan!" Keze egy suhintása vizet fogott az ajtó melletti kancsóból, és megragadta a csuklóját, hogy kitisztítsa a szilánkokat. Saoluan kardforgató volt. Annál jobban tudta, semhogy így bánjon a kezeivel. „Ezt miért csináltad?"

„Nem mondták el a gyerekeknek," mondta Saoluan félig önmagának. „Hát persze, hogy nem mondták el a gyerekeknek. Aang Avatár a világ reménye, mindenki szereti, olyan kedves… a Tűz Flottának szét lett rúgva a segge, nem számít hogyan…"

Kitisztítva a karcolásokat, Langxue egyenlőre hagyta őket vérezni. Néha szükséged volt a fájdalomra. „Saoluan. Miről beszélsz?"

Árnyas szemekkel, elmagyarázta.

„Hogy az Avatár _mit tett?"_

* * *

Hangtalan kuncogás ébresztette Tophot, végigfodrozódva az elszórt köveken, amiket Katara kenu vízágyának támasztott fel. Hála az égnek Sokkáért. Még mindig inkább lett volna őszintén talajon, mint ezen a hajón, de legalább a srác elég földet hozott neki, hogy jelzőfényként csillanjanak a fedélzeten.

Sötét és fagyos és nedves-be nyúlva, Toph Katara válla után matatott. „Hé. Velünk vagy már?"

„Cipők." Suttogó kuncogás. „Azula… cipőkbe temetve…"

Oké, talán még nem teljesen. „Asiavik! Felébredt. Valahogy."

„Ébren vagyok. És… brrr, _megfagyok_…"

A szétszórt kövek épp eleget mondtak Toph-nak hogy elvetődjön az útból, ahogy futó lábak és sopánkodó kérdések öntötték el a csónakot.

„Jól vagyok," mondta Katara újra és újra. „Azt hiszem jól vagyok… csak fáradt…"

Aha. Ez nem hangzott okésnak. Talán már nem betegnek, de nem _okésnak_.

„Apukád azt mondta nekem, hogy többé nincs szükséged bosszúra," mondta Aang, valahol abban a zagyvaságban, ahol Katarát megszárították és szőrmébe csavarták, hogy felmelegedjen. „Ez remek!"

„…Ezt mondta neked." Katara hangja jégből volt.

„Nem ezt mondta," szólt közbe Toph, mielőtt Aang még mélyebbre áshatta volna magát. „Azt mondta a Tűz Urának kell jönnie elsőnek."

„Toph!" tiltakozott Aang. „Tudom, hogy kedveled Zuko-t – nem tudom _miért_ – de az a topogó izé, amit küldött mindenkit az _őrületbe_ kerget-„

„Engem nem," somolyodott el Toph, hallva megfoghatatlan csizmák topogását fán. „Figyelem, Tüncimókus."

„Miről be- augh!"

_Twack. Thump. Crash!_

„… Azt láttam, hogy a levegő elgáncsolja Aanget?" mormolta Katara kábán.

„Zuko megjegyzése szerint egy _betobeto_, bármi is legyen az." Sokka keze Tophéra kulcsolódott, hármójukat a meleg szőrmés csomójába húzva Toph köveinek közelében. „Valamiféle hátul-követős szellem. Javarészt ártalmatlan." Hangja szarkazmustól csöpögött.

„Játszani akart valakivel, úgyhogy Serci megmondta neki, hogy menjen keresse meg Aang-et," vigyorgott Toph, hallgatva Momo dühös csivitelését, ahogy a légidomár közelében a fedélzetre lendült. És csikorogva, a lemúr azt találta, hogy megint csak, a karmok úgy tűnik nem érintenek tipegő-topogó szellemeket.

„És mindenkit az őrületbe kerget," nyögte Sokka.

„Szóval miért nem találja ki Aang hogy mit akar, hogy békén hagyhasson minket?" kérdezte Katara zavartan.

„Megvan mit akar," felelte Toph nyersen. „Játszani akar." Összefonta karjait, somolyogva. „Állandóan mondom neki. Földidomár akar lenni? Rá kell jönnie hol a vonala a homokban. És mit tesz, ha valaki állandóan átlépi."

„Toph," Sokka hangja nem csak jelét mutatta a bosszankodásnak. „Zuko _nem_ azért ejtette ezt a nyakunkba, hogy segítsen."

„Nem bizony," ismerte be Toph vidáman.

„Te… te… Nem értelek téged!" habogta Sokka. „Ez az izé! És az a levél! Megpróbál minket szétválasztani!"

„Végre leesett neki," ál-suttogta Katarának Toph. „Gondolod, hogy segítenünk kéne neki Aanget átdobni a korláton?"

„Mit?" nyikkant Sokka.

De Toph egy kuncogásra figyelt. És meg is kapta, ahogy Katara kinyújtotta kezét, hogy megfogja Tophét. „Oké, mondd el nekünk," szólt a vízidomár szilárdan.

„Meséljen nekünk arról, hogy kidobjuk Aanget a hajóról?" mormolta Sokka. „Toph, tudom, hogy úgy gondolod Zuko-ban van valahol egy igazi személyiség-„

„Azt mondta azt akarja Aang győzzön," mondta Katara erélyesen. „Ez az alku, igaz? Segíteni Aang-nek legyőzni a Tűz Urát."

„Igaz," bólintott Toph. És Sokka általános irányába mutatott. „Azt hiszed a Tűz Úr nem fog megpróbálni babrálni a fejünkkel?"

Sokka majdnem egy percig csendben volt. „Ezt futtasd le nekem még egyszer," mondta józanul. „És több darabban."

„Bácsika a Nyugat Sárkánya," mondta Toph gyakorlatiasan. „Ahogy én hallottam? Ő, Azulon, Sozin – nem csak tankokkal meg fúrókkal, meg cuccossal verték meg az embereket. Azért vertek meg tábornokokat, mert tudtak _körülöttük_ gondolkodni."

Sokka lassan kieresztette a lélegzetét. „Oké, hadd lássam, ugyanarra gondolunk-e-„

„Mi- oof!" Aang a közelükben ért fedélzetet, remegő kövekkel, ahogy türelmetlen kezekkel felnyomta magát. „Azt hiszem most egy darabig Appával játszik… mi van a Tűz Úrral?"

„Valami, amit nem értenél," mondta Sokka sötéten. „Családokkal kapcsolatos,"

„Hé, én tudok a családokról-„

„Nem. Nem tudsz," mondta Katara erélyesen. „Szóval el kell mondanunk neked. Gyatso nevelt, és tudom, hogy csodálatos volt. De ő örökbe fogadott téged. Nem a családjához születtél. Vannak dolgok, amiket nem tudsz." Megtorpant. „Szellemek, azt sem tudom hol kezdjem…"

„Azt hiszem, amit Toph mondani akar, hogy nem tudunk sokat Ozai-ról," jelentette ki Sokka. „De ismerjük Iroht. És Zuko-t, és Azulát. És ez sokat elárul nekünk."

Aang addigra leült fél-lótuszba, Momo összetekeredve a vállán durva dorombolással. „Mert ugyanazok voltak a tanáraik?"

„Jó pont," mormolta magában Toph, lenyűgözve önmaga ellenére is. „Erre nem gondoltam… jah. Azok, akik ugyanúgy eddzenek, ugyanúgy is idomítanak." Mint az egész Terra Csapat, percek alatt leszedve Mai és Ty Lee által. Whoof. „Csakhogy Zuko megpróbálta keverni az idomítását pár más trükkel. Mert Azula jobb nála." _Jobb volt. Ezelőtt. És még mindig jól betett neki. Kuzonnal? Sercire fogadok_. „De arról a dologról beszélünk, ami nem idomítás. Olyan vagy, mint a szüleid, Tüncimókus. Akár ismerted őket, akár nem."

„De hogy lehet ez, ha soha sem tanítottak?" A homlokráncolás keresztülcsengett Aang hangján. „_Tudom_, hogy Zuko nem olyan, mint Iroh, de ha Azula jobb nála, akkor csak nem jó tanuló… most mi van?"

Felhúzva magát, Toph megpróbált behúzni neki egyet.

Szél fütyült ökle körül. _Fenébe_.

„Ez meg miért volt?" követelte Aang.

„Úgy nézek én ki mint egy borz-vakond?" követelte Toph. „Ők tanítottak _engem_. Tüncimókus, _vak_ vagyok. És még mindig tudom, hogy anyukámra hasonlítok." Többnyire mert ezt mondták neki. De voltak dolgok, amiket érzett a földben, mikor a szülei jártak. Nem ugyanaz, mint az ő lépései, de – az _övéi_ voltak.

„Az emberek egy családban különböznek, de egy családban mindenkiben sok közös van," mondta Katara egyszerűen. „Ezért vagyunk főnökök. Nagypapa jó vezér volt. Apu is az. Sokka is az lesz. Egy nap."

„Szívességet akarsz, ugye?" kérdezte Sokka gyanakodva.

„Nem most."

„Ahová kilyukadni akarunk, hogy Bácsika igazából híres az emberek fejével való keveréssel," mondta Toph praktikusan. „És Azula ezt teszi. És most Zuko átrúgott egy szellemet ide, hogy kavarjon mindannyiunk fejével. Többnyire a tiéddel," tette hozzá. „Rá kell jöjj, hogy a Tűz Úr is megpróbálhatja ugyanezt. Csak _sokkal_ csúnyábban."

„Azt hittem Zuko azt mondta segíteni próbál!" tiltakozott Aang.

„Igen?" Toph vállat vont. „_Dühös_ rád, Aang. Nem akar megölni," hát, talán csak egy _kicsit_, „de _megbántottad_. Ilyesmit nem engedhetsz el csak úgy."

„De igenis elengedhetsz!" erősködött Aang. „A szerzetesek mindig azt tanították nekünk, hogy bocsássunk meg. A gyűlölettől csak jobban bántod magad."

Toph megint felé bökött, újabb légfuvallatot érezve. Bizonyára közel juthattam. „Ki az az idióta, aki azt mondta neked, hogy Zuko gyűlöl téged?"

„Helló?" szólt Aang türelmetlenül. „Végigkergetett minket az egész világon!"

„Jah. Végig. Mert a Tűz Úr azt parancsolta neki," mondta Sokka zordan. „Bár, őszintén? Azt hiszem amúgy is utánad jött volna. Tudjuk mennyire törődik Irohval. És Iroh csak a nagybátyja. Te az Avatár vagy. Meg fogod állítani a Tűz Urat. Csakhogy Ozai nem csak a Tűz Úr. Ő Zuko _apja_."

Toph majd felhorkant bosszússágában. „Fenébe Szundi, hát nem figyelsz? A Tűz Népe vérdíjat tűzött ki Zuko fejére-„

„Jah, persze. Most. Jee még csak nem is tudott a Hold megtámadásáról; ki tudja a Tűz Népe mit gondol mi történt fenn északon? De akkor, mikor Zuko elkezdett üldözni minket?" Sokka fújt egyet, és megborzongott. „Xiu, Mohe – tévedniük kell. A szülők egyszerűen… Zuko semmiképpen sem utazott volna ránk, ha Ozai tette _azt_ vele."

"Apukám _fejvadászokat_ küldött utánam," kezdte Toph.

És szinte hallotta, ahogy Aangnek tátva marad a szája. „Úgy érted… Zuko megfenyegette a falutokat, és kergetett minket, és leégette Suki faluját, és – és mindezt, mindent – a _családért_?" Még a fán keresztül is érezte a borzongását. „És Kyoshi megölte mindazokat az embereket… _nem_ _csoda_, hogy a szerzetesek nem akarták!"

Még mindig tartva Katarát, Toph érezte ahogy megrezzen. _Rendben_, határozta el a földidomár, _elegem volt ebből a zűrből-_

Sokka megelőzte. „Elment az eszed?" robbant ki. „Mit gondolsz miért vagyunk még itt, Aang? Az egész _Tűz Népének_ ellene mentünk érted! Azt hiszed csak azért tesszük, mert barátok vagyunk? Mert ez a _helyes_ dolog? Hadd homályosítsalak fel ó hatalmas Avatár. Nem vagyunk ilyen jók. Egyszerűen – nem." Berángatott egy lélegzetet, újra lehalkítva a hangját. „Család vagyunk Aang. Ezért vagyunk itt. Ezért leszünk _mindig_ itt."

Toph megpróbált nem megrezzenni. _Az én családom nem volt_.

De megpróbálták. Jó család lettek volna. Egy olyan lányuknak, aki látott, és aki a megfelelő helyeken mosolygott, és aki nem volt földidomár.

_Te megértesz engem, igaz-e, Serci. Te sem illettél oda, ahová a szellemek lepottyantottak. Olyan szerencséd van, hogy ott van neked Bácsika_. Lenyelte a gombócot a torkában. _Már most hiányoztok_.

„Nem értem," tiltakozott Aang. „Hogy lehettek jó emberek, ha nem törődtök _mindenkivel_?"

„Hogy törődhetnek _jó emberek_ mindenkivel?" vágott vissza Katara. „Egyesek gonoszak, Aang! Ha a jó emberek nem állítják meg őket, - hát, láttad Azulát."

„De megölni őket? Kell hogy legyen más mód!" Aang hangja kissé hangosabbá vált, Toph felé irányulva. „Toph, te elszöktél a családodtól-„

_Ne menj bele, Tüncimókus_. „A család olyan, mint az idomítás," mondta Toph nyersen. „Segíthetsz embereknek, vagy igazán zűrbe kavarhatod őket. Mint a tűz és víz. Katara és Zuko? Meg tudnak gyógyítani embereket. Vagy szétszaggatni őket. Nem a _család_ ölte meg a fele Tűz Népét. Hanem _Kyoshi_."

„Nem akarhatta," suttogta Aang. „Ő volt az Avatár. Még ha földidomárnak született is – légidomár is volt. _Nem_ tehette. A Levegő _nem ilyen_."

Katara megrezzent.

„Katara?" kérdezte Sokka.

„Nem tudsz mindent a levegőről, Aang. Yue… mutatott nekem dolgokat. Míg… el voltam." Katara lélegzetet vett. „Megmutatta, hogy egy szellem megpróbál megszabadulni a gyógyító idomároktól. Mindtől."

Toph megborzongott. „Miért?" fakadt ki belőle. „Miért tennék ezt a szellemek?"

„Miért akart volna Wan Shi Tong elsüllyeszteni minket, mikor megpróbáljuk megállítani a háborút?" kérdezte Sokka komoran. „Nem minden szellem kedvel minket."

„Honnan tudod?" Katara döbbentnek hallatszott.

Víz csobbant, ahogy Appa felnyögött, és Sokka felhorkant. „Egyes számú bizonyíték amott a mi nagy, szőrös pajtinkkal. Amaya beszélt nekünk a haima-jiao-ról Ba Sing Se-ben. Hei Bai majdnem szétszaggatta Senlin Falut, és nekik semmi közük nem volt az erdő leégéséhez! Yue? Az Óceán? Persze, a mi oldalunkon vannak. De ha minden szellem kedvelne minket, ez a háború nem lenne ekkora zűr." Kifújta a levegőt. „Szóval valaki meg akarja ölni a Vízi Törzseket, és a Tűz Népét. Öregem, ennek túlságosan is sok értelme van-„

„Nem a törzseket. A gyógyító idomárokat." Katara nyelt egyet. „Toph. Tudsz csinálni egy kis agyagot?"

Toph a homlokát ráncolta. Ez egy kicsit trükkösebb volt, mint egyszerűen homokot csinálni. _Igazán_ pici darabokra kellett idomítanod a köveket. „Persze." Felkapva egy kavicsot, párszor összetörögette a kezében, apró részecskék csúszva ujjain, mint a selyem. Belélegezte a porát, sós permettel nedvesítve, emlékezve napokra a folyosókban, egy borz-vakondra, amint a kicsinyeit szoptatta halk, majdnem hangtalan dorombolással…

„Emlékszel milyen érzés volt Zuko gyógyítása?"

Mintha el tudná felejteni. Meleg és meghitt, mintha a világgal minden rendbe jönne. Mint mikor egy nap a kicsinyek dulakodása kissé _túl_ durvult, és úgy gondolta vért szimatolt-

_Nem. Na ne_. „Katara. Mindenki tudja, hogy a föld nem-„

„Mindenki tudta, hogy a tűz sem," felelte Katara nyersen. „Te vagy a legerősebb földidomár, akit ismerek." Karnyújtásra rángatta Aanget. „Próbáld meg."

Aang zúzott kezével az övében, Toph megdermedt. „Nem tudom mit kell csinálni. Nem tudom hol kezdjem."

„Yue megmutatta nekem. Egy _föld-gyógyító_ voltam, a látomásban," mondta Katara puhán. „Mielőtt Chin eljött, hogy megöljön minket… Hangolnod kell magad. A földhöz, és a testhez."

„Persze." Sokkának az a kezdek-rájönni szín volt a hangjában. „Imádják a zenét!"

_Zene. A dorombolás zene. Valahogy_. Agyaggal az ujjain, Toph megpróbált azért az érzett-és-hallott morajért nyúlni, ami annyira hasonlított a mozduláshoz a fejében, amit arra használt, hogy sértetlenül ugráljon zúzódó kövek közt. Érezte a földet a fémben, talán emberekben is érezni tudja-

_Oh_.

Apró volt. Apró csöppnyi; nem csoda, hogy Katara félig meg volt győződve, hogy nincs is ott, mikor Zuko mutatott neki cuccost. Aang vibrációk gomolyagja volt a kezeinek. Legtöbbjük okésnak érződött, de azok épp az ujjai alatt…

_Elhangolt. Csak egy kicsit._

Átnyúlva az agyag csillámlásán, visszarángatta őket ritmusba.

„…Ack," nyögte ki Sokka.

Toph leejtette remegő kezeit, úgy érezve, mintha épp egy fél hegyet döntött volna valakire. „Si- Sikerült?"

„Jah." Aang lenyűgözöttnek, és boldognak hangzott egyszerre és olyannak, mint aki alól kirúgták a világát. „Sikerült."

_Dühös_, ébredt rá Toph, hallgatva mi is rejlik az alatt a wow alatt a hangjában. _Dühös rám. Miért_?

„Mind gyógyítottunk valaha," mondta Katara, maga is döbbenten. „Sozin levadászta a tűz-gyógyítókat. Chin elkapta a föld-gyógyítókat. És… valaki Xiangchen nevezetű a lég-gyógyítókra utazott." Nyelt egyet. „Ha az Avatárnak el kell sajátítania minden elemet, de az idomításunk egy része _eltűnt_…"

„Xiangchen?" szólt Aang nagyon kis hangon.

„Ismered a fickót?" csapott le Sokka.

„Nem!" felelte Aang kissé túl gyorsan. „Úgy értem, Gyatso mesélt nekünk a mi Xiangchenünkről. De ő nem ugyanaz a fickó. Ő hős volt!"

_A Tűz Népe Sozint hívja hősnek_, mondta majdnem Toph. De csukva tartotta a száját, gondolkodva. Aang nem dühödött csak úgy be, az idő nagy részében. Hacsak nem Appáról volt szó. Vagy Kataráról.

_Csakhogy ez csendesebb. Mint mikor Hakoda főnök azt mondta neki hagyja abba az emberek vízidomítását, ha nem tudja mit csinál-_

Oh. _Oh_. _Ez_ az. Aang mester légidomár volt. Ő maga mondta. És úgy szedte fel a más idomítási formákat, mint a légzés.

Csakhogy, ha Katará-nak igaza volt, volt egy része a légidomításnak, amit _nem ismert_.

_Mint Azula nem tudta, hogy vissza tudod dobni a villámot._

És ha Sercinek igaza volt – és kissé ijesztő volt, néha, mennyire igaza volt Zuko-nak Aanggel kapcsolatban – az Avatár _sokban_ olyan volt, mint Azula. Szakértő. Csodagyerek. Minden _könnyű_ volt neki.

_Szóval mit tesz Azula, mikor valami nem könnyű?_

Nem ragadtak ott, hogy hallják a következményét Zuko villám-dobásának. De Toph fogadni mert volna rá, hogy nem volt szép.

„Hős?" Katara hangja mosolygott, de volt benne valami bizonytalanság. „Mit csinált?"

„Biztosította, hogy többé senki kezeit ne szúrják át," mondta Aang szilárdan.

„Átszúrt kezek?" nyelt Sokka.

„Láttam egy tekercsen," mondta Aang komolyan. „ Nem tudom a törzs nevét. Nem hinném, hogy fennmaradtak mára. De láttam képeket. Elhurcoltak embereket kötelekkel a kezükön át. Íjaik voltak, és szörnyű nyilaik, és még valamiféle égő olajat is használtak… lehet, hogy a Yu Yan-ok rokonai voltak. Csakhogy nem hinném, hogy azok lehettek, Gyatso azt mondta az a törzs annyira elszégyellte magát Xiangchen békésségén, hogy feladták az íjaikat _örökre_." Sóvár mosoly lopakodott a hangjába. „Hát nem remek lenne, ha a Tűz Népe ezt tenné?"

„_Nem!"_

Toph pislogott, meglepődve, hogy Sokka és Katara csatlakoztak. _Ez jó lesz._

„Ne merészeld," szólt Sokka erélyesen. „Kyoshi _már_ bekavart nekik. Ez a probléma." Felhorkant. „Különben is. Láttad Zhao-t. És Zuko-t. Ha nem harcolhatnának valakivel, valószínűleg spontán elégnének."

„És nem fogsz olyasvalakit levadászatni velem, aki nem képes viszonozni a harcot," mondta Katara komoran.

„Én egyáltalán nem akarlak levadásztatni senkit!" tiltakozott Aang. „Nincs rá szükséged. Apukád azt mondta a Tűz Úrnak kell jönnie _elsőnek_."

„Először a Tűz Urat kell elkapnunk." Katara mocorgott, bizonytalanul. „Aang. Nem akarsz tudni a saját gyógyítóidról?"

Szél cirógatta meg Toph arcát, ahogy Aang feldobta a kezeit. „Mi közük a gyógyítóknak a bosszúhoz?"

„…Semmi, azt hiszem."

_Nem semmi, _ébredt rá Toph_. Az elemek _egyensúlyoznak_. Kijavít és eltör. Sokka azt mondja a Déli vízidomárok harcoltak és gyógyítottak; fenn Északon, szétválasztották őket. És Asiavik és mindenki azt hiszi, hogy a Tűz Népe megőrült, mert elvesztették az ő gyógyítóikat, és csak harcosaik maradtak. És az egész Föld Királyságnak csak harcosai vannak, és emberek, akik más dolgokat csinálni idomítanak. Szóval mi is kiegyensúlyozatlanok vagyunk. És a Légi Nomádok elvesztették a gyógyítóikat, és tudjuk hogy nem harcolnak-_

Nem. Nem, ezt _egyáltalán_ nem tudták. Mindenki a Tűz Népében harcolt. _Mindenki_. És a _yamabushi_ nem akármilyen hegyen voltak. _Byakko_-ban voltak.

_Megjavít és tör. Voltak légidomárok, akik gyógyítottak. _Kellett_, hogy legyenek olyanok, akik harcoltak._

Zuko mindkettőt tette. Katara is mindkettőt tette. És ha Katara a légi-gyógyítókról akart Aangnek mesélni, de _nem_ akart neki elmondani mindent… _Oh, nem jó._

Hát, ideje hasznát venni Aang kengu-nyúl elméjének. „Szóval láttad Yue-t?" kérdezte Toph.

„Jól volt?" ugrott közbe Sokka. „És nem mondd, hogy ő volt a Hold."

„Hát, az volt," mondta Katara bánatosan. „Megmutatott nekem valamit, amit Yugoda nem tanított nekünk. Azt hiszem… ez segít nem idomítanunk mások érzéseit." Szőrmébe csavarva felállt. „Így működik…"

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: „Ellopni a Jegesmedve Szőrét", igazából „Ló veregetés"(ford:"High Pat On Horse"). Összefutottam egy asszony meséjével, aki fehér szőrt lopott egy Örvös Medvéről (ford.:_Ursus thibetanus – _a mellén van fehér folt, egyébként barnásfekete), hogy kigyógyítsa férjét a háborús-betegségből, és a mozdulat ehhez jól nézett ki.

_Betobeto_ – a japán folklórban, a _betobeto-san_ egy olyan szellem, ami téged követő léptek hangját adja.

_Bakezori_ – szalma _zori_ szandál, ami _tsukumogami_-vá vált, _yokai_-já (szellem teremtmény) ami valaha közönséges háztartási tárgy volt. Rohangál a házban, miközben azt kántálja „_kararin, kororin, kankororin_!" Ennek a fordítása változó. Találtam pár forrást, miszerint a _kororin_ valaminek a megbotló hangjára utal. Mások szerint azt jelenti „Szem három, Szem három és fog kettő!" („Eyes three, eyes three and teeth two!")

Arra az esetre, ha valaki eltűnődne… ebben az AU-ban, Zuko, a GAang, és az egész Avatár világ egy 'Harmincas Xanatos Halmozás' (Thirty Xanatos Pileup – nézz utána a tvtropes . org-on) kellős közepén van. És történelmileg, minden nemzet a fogaskerekei közé akadt. _Kétszer_.


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Figyelmeztetés, Azula lesz ebben a fejezetben.

* * *

_Strop. Strop. Hisssss…_

Tingzhe felnézett a legutóbbi lerakati tekercsből, amit vizsgált, még mindig kissé szédülten attól, mennyi mindenen is ült a Dai Li évszázadokon át. Nem beszélhetett a többi elemekről, de voltak itt földidomítási formák, amiket soha nem látott több évtizednyi tanársága alatt, és ha néhányuk az volt, amire utalni engedtek-

_Koncentrálj_, szólt magára. _Valami nincs_ _rendjén_.

A szállás még mindig ép volt körülöttük; nem következetlen dolog, adva, hogy Meixiang joggal évődött vele azon, hogy figyelmen kívül hagy apró dolgokat, mint falak leomlását tanulmányai közepette. Egyszer egy egész félig-lerombolt épület rászakadt míg ásatott, és csak akkor vette észre, hogy mindezt hanyagul félresöpörte, mikor hirtelen túl sötét lett az olvasáshoz.

Persze, adva, hogy Meixiang vele volt az ásatáson, hamarosan ugyancsak elterelődött a figyelme.

„_Tingzhe." Lehelet, ahogy amaz megborzongott a sötétben, elzárva a napfénytől. „Van valami, amit el kell mondanom neked…"_

Elrázta a döbbenet emlékét. Most már _tudta_. És a gyerekeik is. Nincs több bujkálás.

Hmm. Nincs probléma Shironggal és Jinhaijal, akik még mindig meditáltak az egy szál gyertyájukkal el egyik oldalt, kő válaszfalakkal elválasztva a hétköznapi szemlélőtől. Legifjabb gyermeke kissé kuncogós volt, hogy meg kelljen mutatnia egy Dai Li-nak mit kell csinálni, de a fiú úgy tűnt mostanára lecsillapodott. Egy tűzidomárnak, a meditáció szemlátomást komoly dolog volt.

Közel, de az időnkénti fellobbanás hatósugarában, Jia és Suyin birkóztak egyes történelmi feljegyzéseivel földidomár rohamcsapatokról, összehasonlítva a szövegbeli mentőakciókat a homok-tálcájukon levő durva vázlattal a csempészett térképről, ahol Min volt. Huojin velük ült, halk hangon hozzáadva saját megfigyeléseit az Őr hadműveletekről. A bejáratot eltakaró kőnél ülve, Luli meséket olvasott Limnek és Daiyunak lefekvés előtt, újabb rétegnyi figyelmeztetésként arra az esetre, ha olyasvalaki rontana be, aki nem tudott a benti tűzidomárokról…

Ah. Ott. Jia, szeme sarkából anyjára lesve, ahogy Meixiang a befejező vonásokat végezte egy újabb ruhaujjába csúsztatni való késen.

_Nem olyasvalami, amihez hozzászoktunk volna. Bármelyikünk is_. „Milyen élesre kell csinálnod azokat?" kérdezte Tingzhe kíváncsian.

„Nem olyan élesre, mint egy finom séf pengéje," felelte Meixiang nyíltan. „Egyensúly. Akarod, hogy átvágjanak húson, de adva a méretüket, jobb is, ha átsiklanak csonton ahelyett, hogy megvágnák."

„Öhm," szólt Jia halványan. „Oké, ha azt mondom, _fúúúúj_?"

„Persze hogy az." Mosolygott Meixiang szomorúan. „Nem akarunk embereket bántani. Csak biztonságban akarunk lenni." Újonnan élezett pengéjére meredt. „És vissza akarom kapni a fiam. Egészben."

_És inkább nem érdekel hány darabot hagyok hátra valaki másból, hogy megtegyem,_ értett egyet Tingzhe csendben. És le kellett tennie a tekercset, a semmire bámulva.

„Tingzhe?" Meixiang átszelte a szobát, hogy mellé üljön, ökleit arccsontja élének dörgölve, hogy csitítsa a növekvő fejfájást. „Mi baj?"

_Nem vagyok biztos benne többé, hogy mi is a családunk. Hogy én mi vagyok. És mivé válhatok_. „Talán nekem is meditálással kéne töltenem egy kis időt," ismerte be, megpróbálva könnyednek tartani a hangját. „Kissé… felkavart vagyok."

„Egy ellenségnél van a mi Minünk," mondta egyszerűen Meixiang. „Azt hiszed a Föld nem gyúl haragra?"

„Évekkel ezelőtt elveszettem Yijiao-t a Falon," tiltakozott Tingzhe. „Ez… ez más."

„Yijiao a fivéred volt, és katona. Min a fiunk," mondta Meixiang nyíltan. „Edzenie kellett volna. _Biztonságban_ kellett volna lennie. Mindannyiunknak." Megdörzsölte Tingzhe hátát, vállát vállának támasztva. „Persze hogy dühös vagy. Használd. Ne hagyd, hogy az használjon."

„Én…" Tingzhe megrázta a fejét, sajgó büszkeséggel. „Fogalmam sincs hogyan." Oma és Shu ezt nehéz volt beismerni. Civilizált, tanult ember volt. Ismerte a történelmet és minden ősi csatáját, hogyan következtessen kovácsműhelyre, vagy virágboltra évszázados töredékekből. De ez? Hogy tudja, hogy mindazok a csaták, amiket újra harcolt a saját fejében épp készültek kis, véres valósággá válni…

„Kezdje azzal, hogy a szakértőkre hagyatkozik, Professzor." Huojin fanyarul rámosolygott, még mindig kísértve az Őröktől, akiket hátra kellett hagynia. „Shirong jó benne, máskülönben nem lenne életben. És az alapján, amit mondott, Mai elég ijesztő, hogy majdnem egymagában is képes legyen rá. Hallgasson rájuk és hallgasson ránk. És _kérdezzen_. Mit is mond mindig a diákjainak, nincsenek ostoba kérdések?" Az Őr bólintott. „Vissza fogjuk szerezni."

„Vissza," helyeselt Meixiang. „Ő Gyokuro dédunokája. Még ilyen távolról is, Agni figyelni fog rá."

„Gyokuro?" Suyin érdekeltnek tűnt. Ahogy lennie is kellett. Meixiang szinte soha nem beszélt a családfájáról, vagy említett neveket. Nem hogy Tűz Népe neveket.

„Tűz Bölcse volt," bólintott Meixiang. „mikor a családom listára került… ő csempészett ki. És küldött ide." Szomorúan elmosolyodott. „Nem akarta, hogy sírjak. Azt mondta, az ő sorsa, hogy szolgálja az Avatárt."

„Mert a Tűz Bölcsek _annyira_ érintkezésben vannak a szellemekkel," mormogta Shirong, lobogó gyertyával.

Tingzhe kérdőn nézett rá. „Neked nem kéne med-„

„Tudom, tudom. De mikor elkezd Avatárokat emlegetni, nem tudok nem odafigyelni. Létfenntartás." A Dai Li Meixiangra vetett egy pillantást. „Komolyan, tiszteletreméltó nővérem. Tudom, hogy a Tűz Népe pikkel az Avatárra, különösképp Kyoshira. Nem tudom miért, de azt hihetnéd, hogy valaki, aki tényleg érintkezésben van a szellemekkel tudná, hogy olyan nincs, hogy ezt a háborút valaha is igazolhatná-„

Tingzhe megrezzent.

„…Tudsz valamit."

„Tudom, hogy hézagok vannak a történelmünkben," felelte Tingzhe őszintén. „Jelentések vannak a waegu-ról és Vízi Törzsi kalózkodásról Chin előtt és után. Aztán, körülbelül háromszáz húsz évvel ezelőtt a támadások szinte megszűnnek. Hirtelen. Ugyanakkor, gyanúsan kevés az udvari dokumentáció. Azok, amik megmaradtak, Kyoshi Avatárral kapcsolatban, olyan hangneműek, amit legjobban talán döbbentként írhatok le. A tanácsadók morálisabbjainál. Azok, melyek a kutatásaim alapján nem voltak azok… inkább meglehetős önelégültnek tűnnek." Szünetet tartott. „Azt is tudom, hogy túl mélyre ásni abban mi történt éles figyelmeztetést kapott, hogy hagyjuk a múltat betemetve. Azok, akik figyelmen kívül hagyták a figyelmeztetést – nos." Szúrós pillantást vetett az ügynökre.

„Nem tudjátok," mondta Meixiang halkan. „Azt hallottam, hogy az egész Föld Királyság tudja."

„Ők talán," jelentette ki Luli. „Mi nem."

Tingzhe tekintetek súlyát érezte magán, és elismerően meghajtotta fejét. „Fiatalabb voltam, és sokkal vakmerőbb, mikor először megtudtam, hogy tények hiányoznak a történelmünkből. Aztán… gyerekeink lettek, és nem akartam olyasmit feszegetni, amit jobb nyugodni hagyni."

„Akkor tudnotok kell. Suyin?" Meixiang a szállás Amaya felőli része felé biccentett. „Megnéznéd, hogy Amaya végzett-e éjszakára?"

„Csak egyszer akarod elmondani?" vonta fel szemöldökét Huojin, ahogy Suyin arrafelé ment.

„Elmondom ahányszor csak kell," mondta Meixiang szilárdan, pár suttogással felélesztve Jinhai-t meditációjából. „De ha igazán komolyan gondolja Mushival kapcsolatban… ismernie kell a súlyt, amit a családja hordoz. Mindannyiunkért."

Kíváncsi vízidomár követte vissza Suyin-t, és Tingzhe lezárta az ajtót hétköznapi hallgatók elől.

Meixiang hagyta, hogy mindenki letelepedjen, és mély lélegzetet vett. „Ez a történet, ahogy elmondták nekem…"

Kis idővel később Tingzhe zsibbadt döbbenettel tartotta gyermekeit. _Ez… szellemek_…

„Azt mondod, több mint kétszáz éve…" Huojin üveges tekintetű volt, ahogy Luli a lányokat ölelgette.

„A Tűz Népe könyörgött, hogy vonják vissza a határozatot," mondta Meixiang halkan. „Azt mondják hercegként, Zouge Tűz Úr, Sozin apja, elment, hogy maga beszéljen magával Kyoshi-val hanyatló éveiben." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Egy nagy név, arra kényszerítve, hogy könyörögjön. A méltatlanság bizonyára jeges láncokként korbácsolta Sozin szívét."

„Mikor nincs mód bosszút állni a népedért," mondta Amaya, sivár hangon. „Tui és La."

„De miért nem kérte meg egyszerűen Roku-t?" szólalt fel Luli. „Azt mondtad barátok voltak."

„Roku Avatár nem tért vissza képzéséről Zouge Tűz Úr temetésére," mondta Meixiang nyersen.

Shirong hirtelen, fuldokló hangot hallatott megértésében. És tenyerébe temette arcát.

Tingze zavart pillantást váltott a többi felnőttel. „Felteszem ezt lehet sértésnek venni, de…"

„Oh, a sértés a legkevesebb." Shirong felnézett, szemei dühtől csillogva. „Szellemek. És hűség. Nem érted _mit_ _tett_ Kyoshi."

„Hűséget esketett velük a Tűz Úrnak." Huojin sápadt volt. „És… a hűség megtörése _megölhet_."

„És általában meg is öl, tűz-gyógyító nélkül," jelentette ki Meixiang. „Mai szerencsés, és erős. És nem tűzidomár." Megrázta a fejét. „Fogalmatok sincs hányan haltak meg Sozin-t megtagadva. Én sem tudnám, ha Gyokuro nem tartotta volna a történetet a családban. Nincs benne a történelemkönyveinkben."

_Voltak tűzidomárok, akik nem akarták a háborút_. Tingzhe lazán fogta gyermekeit. „Miért nem mentek el egyszerűen?" kérdezte szorult hangon. „Nem ellenszegülni. Csak… elkerülni a parancsot. Lee is azt tette-„

„Nem. Nem azt tette," mondta Shirong durván. „Száműzetve volt, paranccsal, hogy megtalálja és elfogja az Avatárt. Elbújni Ba Sing Se-ben, hogy a _saját serege_ ne ölje meg míg ezt próbálja tenni – ez _nem_ volt hűtlenség. Nem egészen."

„…Nem értem."

„Az Avatár a híd a mi világunk és a szellemekéi közt," jelentette ki Shirong. „Nem igazán értettem mit is jelent, míg Kuei… hát, láttátok. Ha a Föld Király ítéletet hajthat végre magán Wan Shi Tong-on, mit gondoltok, az _Avatár_ mire képes?"

Tingzhe kissé haloványnak érezte magát. „Szóval Kyoshi Avatár dekrétuma…"

„Bármely Tűz Népe polgár, aki ellene szegül a Tűz Úr fennhatóságának, a szellemek akaratának szegül ellen," mondta Shirong nyersen. „Ugyanakkora céltábla lenne a hátukra festve, mint bármely sebhelyes Dai Li-nak. Oma és Shu, nem csoda, hogy mind itt vagytok. Rosszakarat ellen való állandó védelem nélkül sosem élnétek túl." Felkuncogott, humor nélkül. „Nem csoda, hogy a háború nem veri őket balszerencsével azért, amit a királyságunkkal tettek. _Az Avatár parancsait követik_."

Tingzhe levegőt vett, hogy tiltakozzon; a háború Roku halála után kezdődött, és Kyoshi Avatár semmiképp sem parancsolhatta a Tűz Népének, hogy támadja meg a saját népét-

Elengedte, egy életnyi történelem-vizsgálat kényszerítve, hogy tüzetesen megvizsgálja a saját logikáját. Még ha gyűlölte is.

_Követniük kell a Tűz Urat. Ő azt parancsolja, hogy folytatódjon a háború_. Nincs választásuk.

Azon kívül, hogy futnak. És mindent kockáztatnak.

„A temetés volt a kulcs, értitek," jegyezte meg Shirong a fájó csöndbe. „Szokásos, hogy a nagy nevek részt vegyenek rajta, vagy legalább küldötteket küldjenek, hogy megerősítsék, hogy félreteszik a halott Tűz Úr iránti hűségüket, hogy az élővel legyenek jelen. Ha Roku barát volt – kétlem, hogy Sozinnak megengedték volna hogy sok ifjúval legyen kapcsolatban, akik nem nagy nevek. Ha Roku úgy gondolta, hogy a képzése mint Avatár fontosabb volt, mint hűséget mutatni Sozinnak…" Sóhajtott. „Olyan sokminden a Tűz Népében abba van csavarva, amit _nem mondanak_. Ha Roku nem mutat hűséget Sozinnak, akkor ezáltal azt állította, hogy a Zouge Tűz Úrhoz való hűsége fontosabb volt. És Zouge kérését Kyoshi _már_ visszautasította." Bánatosan elmosolyodott. „Sozin egy gyilkos és szörnyeteg és járvány volt a királyságunkon. De azt hiszem… akkor én is feladtam volna."

„Oh," nyögte ki Huojin. „Óh, ezt értette, az a csúszós harcsangolna… Mushi kibújt az Ozainak való eskü alól," magyarázta Luli felvont szemöldökére. „Megtörte a hűségét Azulon iránt és _túlélte_, Agni tudja hogyan – és kibújt az újra adása alól!" Bosszankodva feldobta kezeit. „_Hat éve_ szabadon volt!"

„A Tűz Úrtól," mondta Amaya komoran. „Nem a Tűz Népétől. És ott volt neki Lee akire vigyáznia kellett. Aki _hű_, bár a száműzetése óta Mushi óvatosan mozgott, hogy erősítse Lee hűségét a népe felé, hogy túlélhesse…" A kék szemek eltágultak.

„Vagy úgy," lehelte Shirong. „Oh, az a _zseniális_ kura-„ Felnevetett, teli meglepett örömmel. „Nem csoda, hogy nem kaptak el minket!"

„Apu?" mormolta magában Jia. „Csak én érzem így, vagy totál bekattant?"

„Jia," nyögte Meixiang.

„Nem, nem. Igaza van. Ez _tényleg_ őrület." Még mindig kacagva, Shirong könnyeket törölt le. „Egy _csodás_ őrület, fejjel lefelé és hátrafele módja mindennek a darabokra törésére… És nem tudom, hogy ez Agni, vagy csak Lee, bármilyen kölyök, aki az Avatárt keresztül kergette a világon több, mint amire bármilyen szellem számíthat…" Felpillantott, fénylő szemekkel. „Lee számkivetett. Sozin vére, igen; és ez rosszindulatú szellemeket hoz a fejére akár kergeti az Avatárt, akár nem. De Kyoshi dekrétuma _nem_ _érintheti_ őt."

Tingzhe a homlokát ráncolta. „Képzelem ez hasznos lehet számára…"

Meixiang mosolygott rá. „Itthon vagyunk."

_Egyértelműen kihagytam valamit_. „Nem hagytuk el Ba Sing Se-t," mutatott rá Tingzhe.

„Tény," mondta Shirong szárazon. „Nagy név vagy sem, Lee nem állíthat fel birtokot a városon belül."

„Már megtette," szólt Meixiang bánatosan. „A nagy nevek területet tartanak, igen, de a _birtok_ az emberek."

Shirong az arcához kapta a kezét. „Nekem annyira végem."

Luli egy csibész ártatlanságával nézett rájuk. „Miért? Csak mert megpróbáltál toborozni egy tűzidomárt, segítettél elrabolni a Föld Királyt és most segítesz nekünk megtervezni hogyan csaklizzunk el Tűz Népe menekülteket akik történetesen a családjaink egyenesen az Avatár hatalma alól?"

„…_Annyira_ végem…"

„Működni fog?" kérdezte Huojin kétkedve. „Néhányotok – néhányunk – _parancsba_ kapta a menést. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy hűek vagytok a régi uraitokhoz?"

„És meg vagytok kötve szellemben," bólintott Amaya józanul.

„Lee Byakko-i. Nincs sok régibb nagyúr," mondta Meixiang higgadtan. „És elég sárkány vére van, hogy rabul essen a haragnak. Meg fog tudni oltalmazni minket. És tűz-gyógyítókkal… bárki aki szenved, legalább esélye lesz."

„Csak tűz?" tűnődött Tingzhe.

„A víz nem segít," mondta Amaya szomorúan. „A tűz az a szellemedben, ami vérzik. A víz csak rosszabbítaná."

Tingzhe elgondolkodva bólintott, „Na és a föld?"

Minden szem rá szegeződött.

Minden, kivéve Jiá-t, aki felvette elhagyott tekercsét és most döbbent csodálattal követte végig az írásjegyeket. „Ez az amire _gondolok_?"

„Mi?" ráncolta homlokát Shirong.

„Az egyik tekercs a lerakatotokból," tájékoztatta Tingzhe. „Egy meglehetős elhanyagolt, látszat alapján. Adva a tartalmát, nem tudom elképzelni miért, hacsak nem működik…" Elhallgatott Shirong zavarodott pillantására. „A tekercs Jia kezében?"

„…Van nála tekercs?"

Tingzhe pislogott.

Amaya nem, bemozdulva vízbe burkolt kézzel sebesen, mint egy lecsapó skorpió-vipera. „Maradj _veszteg_."

Erősebb vasakaratot mutatva, mint amit Tingzhe elképzelni képes lett volna, Shirong úgy tett.

Amaya koncentrált; lehunyt szemmel, vicsorba fordult ajkakkal. „Hát itt vagy." Elvonva vizet olajos csillogással, gömbbe tartotta tenyerében. „Jinhai. Ezt égesd el."

„De – a kezed," tiltakozott a kisfiú.

„Meggyógyulok. Égesd!"

„Nem kérné, ha nem lenne életbe vágó." Kezével fia vállán, Tingzhe biccentett.

Tágra nyílt szemmel és reszketve, Jinhai láng-áradatot vetett.

Amaya összeszorította a fogait, és tartotta a sistergő vizet, még ahogy a keze vörösödött és hólyagosodott is. Tartotta, halk, dühös fohászokat mormolva a Holdhoz és az Óceánhoz, míg az utolsó csepp is el nem égett.

Csak akkor engedte lehullani kezét, szivárgó könnyekkel, ahogy Suyin odakúszott, hogy segítsen a vizestömlőjével.

„Sajnálom," suttogta Jinhai, Tingzhe-be csimpaszkodva, ahogy víz csillámlott és az égett bőr szaga elhalványult.

„A tűz megtisztít," mondta Amaya komoran. „Nem hinném, hogy egyedül képes lettem volna azt megtisztítani."

„Mi volt ez?" Shirong állta a helyét, alig; szemei tágra voltak nyílva.

„Egy szellem befolyása," mondta a gyógyító zordan. „Mint a róka érintése Tingzhe-n, de rejtettebb. És sötétebb… kapjátok el!"

Tingzhe a Shirongot tartó tömeg középpontjában találta magát, ahogy az ügynök reszketett. „Mi az?"

„_Emlékszem_…" Shirong pislogott, kábán. „_Láttam_ már ezt a tekercset korábban. Legalább tucatszor próbálhattam elolvasni. Csak… állandóan elfelejtettem." Megdörgölte a fejét. „_Mennyi_ van ebben a lerakatban?"

„Leltáraznunk kell az egészet," értett egyet Tingzhe. „De egyenlőre – Amaya? _Gyógyító_ tekercs?"

„Az biztos, hogy annak látszik," lehelte, ahogy Jia szétterítette neki. „Ki kell próbálnunk."

„Hogy veszthettünk el valami ilyen fontosat?" fakadt ki Shirong. „Az életek, amiket meg lehetett volna menteni, a nyomorúság…"

„Az idomítás könnyű," tűnődött Luli. „Gyógyítani – az nehéz."

„Ennek még nincs is értelme!"

„Több értelme, mint hiszed," szólt Huojin gyakorlatiasan. „A gyógyítás… valahogy helyes szögek az idomításhoz, igaz?"

„A chi ellen-intuitív használata," bólintott Amaya. „Az ösztönszerű idomítás arra van, hogy megvédd magad, mint elütni egy erőszakos kezet. A gyógyítás önmagad energiájának egy részét adni. Mint Lee, megtanítva a gyerekeket hogy lazuljanak el eséshez. Az egyedüli ösztönszerű gyógyítók akikről hallottam az ár-érintettek voltak, és ki tanul manapság földidomítást a borz-vakondoktól? Bennünket többieket tanítani kell."

„Meg tudsz engem tanítani?" tört fel Jiá-ból. Meglátva a meglepett pillantásokat, elpirult. „Hát, a jómodor nem fogja visszahozni Mint! És még csak a harcnak a gondolatától is émelyedem." Nagyot nyelt. „De segíteni akarok."

„Ez az én lányom," mondta Tingzhe halkan, ahogy Suyin elvigyorodott, és megölelte nővérét. Jia a szemeit forgatta, de nem lökte el.

_Abba kéne hagynom az aggódást_, mondta magának Tingzhe, Jinhai melegen az ölébe fészkelve, ahogy Meixiang mindüket újra összevonta. Még Shirongot is, akármilyen félszeg is volt a férfi új klánjával. _Talán nem leszünk, akik voltunk. De úgy hiszem rendben leszünk._

Shirong visszahúzódott, somoly nyomaival az arcán. „Ne légy olyan gyors annak feltevésében, hogy a jómodor nem jelent majd különbséget. Őrök, falak, Dai Li; minden, amin keresztül kell mennünk, egy ellenséghez kötődik."

Tingzhe bólintott, összeszűkülő szemekkel. „Azula hercegnő."

_Megfenyegetni a fiamat_? Felpillantott a barlang mennyezetére, és a felette alvó városra. _Azt még meglátjuk_.

* * *

Hajnal, és egy tálnyi forró víz meredt rá makacsul, gőzölögve. Azula visszameredt, gőzbodrok szállva leheletéből, ahogy felöltözött aznapra. „Mozdulj, átkozott!"

Felemelkedve a vízből, egy buborék szétpattant.

_Hogy csinálta ezt Zuko?_

És mit rejtegethetett a Nyugat Sárkánya, ami hagyta Zuko-t megtanulni?

„Ő-tea-idomító-fantasztikussága," mormolta Azula magában, haját szigorú, utilitarista tökéletességbe rendezve. „_Vízidomárokat_ tanulmányozott. Csak Agni tudja miért."

Elvégre, mi értelme volt olyan életmódot tanulmányozni, ami kihalásra volt ítélve? A tűz felsőbbrendű volt. A világ tudta ezt.

És azok, akik nem, páncélos lábak alatt morzsolódnak szét.

Akkor is. Ha valami _hasznosat_ tanult, mondott volna valamit. Egy hűséges, erős tűzidomárnak. Nem az ő gyenge egy idióta bátyjának.

„Hacsak nem azóta tervezett árulást, hogy először elhagyta Ba Sing Se-t," tűnődött Azula a tükörnek. Na ennek volna értelme. Eltűnve hónapokra, valami ostoba mesével, hogy spirituális küldetésen volt, mikor mégis visszabukkant? És alapból csak néhány tűzidomár volt képes elsajátítani a villámot. Miért rejtené el, hogy ismer egy hárítást, hacsak nem az apja ellen voltak tervei?

_Soha. Soha nem érintheted őt, Bácsikám. Ő a Tűz Úr, és én vagyok az örököse. És én _hű_ vagyok._

Nem mint Zuko. Sosem mint Zuko.

Azt állítva, hogy azért vált árulóvá, hogy _megvédje_ őt. Mégis mit képzelt milyen ostoba?

_Anyu kérte meg hogy megvédjen._

Persze. Mintha _szüksége_ lett volna védelemre.

Mintha Ursa valaha is megkérte volna. Az anyja azt hitte ő egy szörnyeteg. Ki védene meg egy szörnyeteget?

…Egy bizonyos halott idiótán kívül.

_Szolgáltam a Tűz Urat, hűségesen. Most már én vagyok az örökös. Minden, amiért dolgoztam, tíz éve, végre a markomban van._

Kitűnve tanulmányaiban, ahogy drága apja kívánta. Összebarátkozva Mai-jal, akinek a családja nem volt idomár, de mégis hatalommal bírt az udvarban; részben csellel, és igazi kormányzási tudással, részben Roku örökségének suttogott presztízsétől. Összebarátkozva Ty Lee-val, egy chi-blokkoló család lányával, akik létfontosságúak voltak bérgyilkosok elpusztításában, és a börtönök rendben tartásában. Finoman a saját akaratához csavarva a lányt az évek folyamán, alakítva a leghasznosabb eszközt, hogy biztosítsa, hogy tökfej bátyja soha, de soha ne lehessen fenyegetés a pozíciójára, mint kedveltebb gyermek. Ahogy apja mindig, csendben világossá tette, hogy az volt – ha csak azért is, mert egy ellenség hiánya talán arra csábítaná, hogy alább adja a legjobbnál, és Ozai herceg, majdan Tűz Úr _soha_ nem fogadna el kevesebbet, mint a tökéleteset.

Szegény Zuko. Csak azért élte túl azt az Agni Kai-t, mert Ozai _úgy akarta_. Száműzve, alig létezve, kitaszítva, hogy megtegye a lehetetlent… és örökös emlékeztetője a sorsnak, amit elég okosnak, gyorsnak és _kegyetlennek_ kell lennie, hogy elkerüljön.

_Igazán, Apám. Mintha valaha is szégyent hoznék Sozin vonalára a legjobb teljesítményem alább adva._

… _Nem tudsz bízni bennem?_

Bolondos gondolat. Egy Tűz Úr senkiben sem bízott. Kyoshi Avatár a kezükbe adta a hatalmat, hogy újraformálják a világot… mégis még most is, évszázadokkal később, voltak nagy nevek, akik örömmel látták volna ezt a hatalmat romba és hamuba dőlni. Akik lemondtak volna a bosszúról, és igen, még a szükséges önvédelemről is, hogy biztosak legyenek, a világ soha többé nem dúlja fel a Tűz Népét. _Ha_ merészelték.

_Árulók, mindannyian._

Árulók, akik máig küldtek embereket és anyagot a háborús törekvésekre, imádkozva, hogy cserébe hadd védjék meg a birtokaikat. Úgyhogy apja helyükön hagyta őket. Egyenlőre.

Egyetlen katona nélkül bevette Ba Sing Se-t. Immár milyen nagy név mondana neki ellent?

_Használd fel a győzelmemet, Apám. A dicsőségedre – és zúzd el őket mind!_

A Dai Li toborzó programot meg kell tartania. A tűz felsőbbrendű volt, de a hű szolgák, akik élve eltemették az ellenségeidet túl jó eszközök voltak, hogy hagyja elrozsdásodni őket. Különösen figyelembe véve, hogy mi más ellen kellhet még felhasználnia őket.

_Szellemek. Fényes nappal. Megtámadni engem._

_Micsoda civilizálatlan egy hely!_

Az a botlás az audiencia teremben soha nem történt volna meg a Tűz Népénél. A Tűz Bölcsek _kezelték_ ezeket az ügyeket.

…Ugyanakkor, Ba Sing Se elképzelhetetlenül nagyobb volt, mint a főváros, és a Dai Li-nak kissé el lett vonva a figyelme.

_Néhány Bölcset ide kell parancsolnom. Az megelőzne egyéb fiaskókat… és demonstrálná uralmunk elfogadásának előnyeit. _Halványan elmosolyodott_. Gondozz egy komodo-rhinót és az bármilyen rakományt elhúz. Még a kolbászt is._

Egy igazság, amit apja térdénél tanult. Ami kudarcát Mai-jal annál inkább bosszantóvá tette. Mit nem tett meg, hogy a lányt az élete kockáztatásával a hűsége megtörésére késztette? Mosolyokkal és fegyelemmel táplálta Mai-t. Finoman világossá tette az udvarban, hogy Mai családja a kegyeiben van. Bátorította a lány érdeklődését Zuko iránt apró célzásokkal és egy kis tűz-játékkal, hogy a fivére „megmenthesse" Mai-t. És pontosan a megfelelő embereket rémítette meg, hogy elfedje, hogy Momiji és Ilah nővérek voltak.

Fivéri leszármazást, a népe nem gátolta volna. Vagy ha fivér és nővér lettek volna; legalább három generációval közöttük, ez teljesen biztonságos volt. _Nővéri_ leszármazás… Azula csettintett nyelvével csalódásában. Látta a Tűz Bölcsek feljegyzéseit a lehetséges szörnyűségekről, amikor ez történt.

Óh, nem fizikális szörnyűségek. _Gyönyörű_ gyerekek. A legerősebb tűzidomárok, ám oly gyakran… hiányzott belőlük valami. A Tűz Bölcsek szerint. Beszáradt vén bolondok. Mi a világ volt a baj olyan tűzidomárokkal, akik nem sírtak ostoba állatok miatt? A gyengeséget _elzúzni_ kell, nem kényeztetni.

Már előre _annyira_ örült Zuzu arcának, mikor végre elmondta neki. Pont mielőtt elvette a gyerekeit.

Ah sebaj. Az egyenlet egyik fele halott volt, de Mai-nak volt egy kisöccse. Talán _kölcsönveheti_, amint produkált egy legitim örököst.

És itt is volt a leendő áruló maga, üzenet-tekercseket hordozva. Mintha bármilyen más reggel lett volna. „Melyikeket kéne reggeli előtt látnom?" kérdezte Azula felvonva elegáns szemöldökét. Tettetni, tettetni; mind tettettek, hát nem mókás volt?

Ha nem lett volna, helyben leégette volna Mai-t. Őt _senki_ sem árulta el.

„A legfelső vicces lehet," szólt Mai fa-arccal. „Azt hiszem a Föld Királysági futároknak több eszük van, mint a tábornokaiknak."

Maga ellenére érdeklődően, Azula kitekerte egy futár beszámolóját, aki Gang tábornokhoz tartozott, aki olyan sebesen haladt Ba Sing Se felé, hogy majdnem beleszaladt egy Tűz Hadsereg tábor közepébe. _Mielőtt_ észrevette volna, hogy lenn vannak a Falak.

A formális beszámoló sorai közt szinte hallani lehetett a lányos sikolyt.

_Üldözés megkezdve, első rejtett átnyergelő állomás fellelve és megjelölve, pillanatnyilag helyén hagyva, míg lefixáljuk és elpusztítjuk a következő állomásokat az úton_, Azula átfutott a jelentés fennmaradó részén. Helyes. Egy _intelligens_ tiszt. Az üldözés maradhat az ő kezében, mostanra.

Bár azon elgondolkodott mit is akarhatott Gang Ba Sing Se-től. Még több ellátmányt? Vagy valami még kritikusabbat?

_Miénk a város. Bármit is akartak, nem érik el._

Megszokásból, átlapozta Mai kupacát, azután kutatva, ami nem fontosként lett elásva. Mai nem igazán tudott neki hazudni, de mindig jó volt gyakorlatban maradni…

Nocsak. Nocsak, nocsak, nocsak. Talán át kéne értékelnie Mai hazugsági képességeit. „_Suzuran_ várhatólag holnap kiköt itt?"

„És?" Mai vállat vont. „Ellátmány hajó. Azt hittem bőven vannak készleteid."

„Elégedetlenek és inkompetensek lerakóhelye," jelentette ki Azula, közelről figyelve. „Aknakeresési feladatra kijelölve."

„Elég jók kell legyenek a megtalálásukban, hogy ideértek," mondta Mai szárazon. „Vagy elég rosszak."

Egy rezzenés sem a késdobálótól. Igazán nem tudhatja? „Talán ismered a kapitányukat, Jee-t."

Mai a homlokát ráncolta. „Honnan?"

_Érdekes_. Tehát. Elmondja neki, és nyilvánvaló csapdát vessen? Vagy hagyja el, és dolgoztassa meg a lányt az árulásáért?

_Elkapom vagy így, vagy úgy. Tegyük mulatságossá_. „Óh, csak egyike azoknak a fegyelmi problémáknak, amikből a Tűz Úr példát statuál. Valahányszor bizonyos tunyaságok a kormányunkban nyugtalankodni kezdenek." Felhorkant. „Kár, hogy nem csinálhatok példát abból az Őrsből. _Átkozott_ őrmester."

„Amiért jelentett egy potenciális felkelést?" Mai szemei még csak nem is ráncolódtak mosoly jeleként.

„Azért, ahogy tette," felelte Azula undorodva. „Nem kell megnéznem a feljegyzéseket; az az ember _biztosan_ az idióta nagybátyámmal szolgált. Ha leégetem azt a zsizsik-patkány-lyukat, ahogy megérdemli, egyenesen a lángok útjába állna. Ostoba." Szemei összeszűkültek. „Mit képzelt Apa, hogy az _ő_ kezeiben hagyta Zuko-t?"

„Hogy téged szeretett legjobban," felelte Mai higgadtan. „És az egyedüli mód, hogy az udvar elfogadja, hogy téged nevel uralkodásra, ha valaki legalább úgy tesz, mintha képezné Zuko-t. Egy trónörökös herceg, hogy képezze a következőt." Vállat vont, arany szemei keményen villanva, mielőtt visszahalványultak a fásultság álarcába. „A trónörökös herceg, aki nem harcolt Ozai-jal a trónért, mert tudta, hogy vesztett volna. Ezt mondták a híresztelések. Senki nem lepődött volna meg, ha Zuko ugyanúgy tesz."

Azula elmosolyodott, emlékezve azon híresztelések közül hányat terjesztett ő maga. „Mindig jó, ha van egy tartalék terved." Lustán Mai-ra pillantott. „Szóval te hogy csalogatnád elő ezeket az árulókat?"

„Nem tenném," felelte Mai laposan. „Ez nem olyan, mint Új Ozai. Ők nem Föld ellenállás, akik szeretnek a föld alatt elbújni. Ők Tűz Népe. És dühösek. Nem fognak örökké várni. Figyeltess a Dai Li-val, és várd a tűzijátékot."

Ésszerű. Kézenfekvő.

…Óh, olyan _mókás_ lesz mindüket összezúzni.

Bár várnia kell Tu és a kis hálózata összezúzásával, míg Mai nem lépett. El nem szalaszthatta egyiket sem. Tu ténylegesen Föld Királysági polgár volt, ha az iratai pontosak voltak. És azok voltak – vagy a legjobb hamisítványok, amiket valaha is látott. Honnan a földből tudta Mai hogy lépjen kapcsolatba vele?

_Ezt a kérdést feltenni nagyon, nagyon mókás lesz._

Az egyedüli módja, hogy ez még szórakoztatóbb legyen, ha Mai azt hitte elég okos, hogy megszerezze a _Suzuran_ segítségét. Jee egy megfélemlített, megvert ember volt; senki más nem fogadott volna el parancsokat a fivérétől harc nélkül.

_Kár, hogy Zuko idén már a Föld Királyságban volt az évforduló előtt._

Elvégre, miféle húg lett volna, ha hagyja, hogy egy ilyen fontos esemény megemlékezés nélkül múljon el? Semmi sem mondta úgy a _nem vagy elfelejtve_-t, mint egy szándékolt lázadás.

Bár ezúttal véghezvinni a kis ajándékát talán kissé trükkösebb lett volna. Kételkedett benne, hogy Bácsika felfogta volna, hogy ezek _hivatalosan parancsolt_ lázadások voltak, de az öregnek sikerült behajtania pár szívességet a Flottától a legutóbbi legénységüknek. Hetekbe telt, mire egyáltalán rátehette a kezét a legénységi iratokra, nem hogy felállítsa a szükséges befolyást.

Aztán Zhao darabokra zúzta a gondos terveit egy hencegő invázióval. Komolyan. Most hogy legyen illően hatékony ennyi idiótával az útban?

Legalább az embernek volt elég tisztessége, hogy elveszítse magát abban a fiaskóban. Végre megszabadult tőle. Eggyel kevesebb idióta, hogy kisiklassa birodalmuk menetelését.

_Kettővel, most már_, somolygott. _És hamarosan többel_.

Tehát. Reggeli, megszállási kötelezettségek, és tervezgetés. És aztán, a víz _idomulni_ _fog_ akaratához. Vagy így, vagy úgy.

* * *

_Föld_. Toph alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy meg ne csókolja a legváratlanabb pillanatokban. Semmi ringás, semmi hullámzás. Semmi kaja-rabló hányinger a víztől, ami egyszerűen nem akart nyugton maradni. Semmi _vakság_.

„Augh!"

És ennek tetejébe, szétrúghatta Aang hátsóját. Ezt nem sokminden tudta tetézni.

Toph megropogtatta ökleit, aztán megrepesztette a talajt, ami az orráig elnyelte Aanget, mikor az rosszul lépett. „Megint a kezeimet figyelted, mi?"

Aang kikecmergett, aztán egy kiáltással az ég felé szökkent, mikor még több látszólag szilárd réteg omlott borz-vakond járatokká. „Az egészet a _lábaiddal_ csináltad?"

„Lábujjaimmal," felelte a földidomár egyszerűen, arra használva őket, hogy kisimítsa a fennmaradó talajt szilárddá, ahogy Katara és Sokka közelebb sétáltak a veszélyzónához. Érzett egy érdekelt kis táncit pár lábbal mögöttük, és alig bírta lenn tartani a vigyort a képéről. A _betobeto_ talán a falra mászatta az embereket az idő nagy részében, de úgy tűnt van elég józan esze, hogy visszavonuljon, mikor az idomítás elkezdődött. Ami azt jelentette, hogy Aang már nem csak addig gyakorolt, míg elunta magát. Addig gyakorolt, míg _azt nem hitte_, hogy elunta magát. Akkor szünetet tartott, kergetett egy pille-darazsat, vagy Momo-t, vagy ki tudja mit, ledőlt, meghallotta a lépteket – és hirtelen megint érdeklődni kezdett a leckék iránt.

Legközelebb mikor elkapta Sercit, meg _kellett_ hogy ölelje.

Nem mintha Toph _ezt_ elárulta volna. Miért rontana el egy jó dolgot?

_Azt hiszem Bakancsnak fogom hívni_. „Ne engem figyelj, Tüncimókus," szólt erélyesen. „Figyeld a talajt. Érezd. Érzed a levegőt, nem?"

„Hogy lehet nem érezni a levegőt?" Aang leérkezett, pihekönnyűen. „Mindenkinek kell lélegeznie."

„Kivéve mikor teknős fókák után merülnek," mormolta Sokka, túl halkan, hogy más is meghallja.

Toph a homlokát ráncolta, azt kívánva, bárcsak kissé kevésbé lett volna rosszul, és kissé jobban figyel, mikor Hakoda főnök arra kérte őket vigyék Appá-t és menjenek belföldre egy ideig. De csak annyira volt ereje, hogy hozzáadta hányingerű szavazatát Hakodáéhoz és Sokkáéhoz, arról, hogy _maradjanak távol emberektől_.

Aang-nek nehezére esett az ötlet, hogy „a világ azt hiszi halott vagy". Vissza akart menni, megpróbálni berontani Ba Sing Se-be, és megint megrázatni magát Azulával. Hát, _kemény_. Ahogy Sokka rámutatott, _egy csomó_ alkalommal, nem tudták pontosan meddig tartott egy napfogyatkozás. Szükségük volt minden élre, amire csak szert tehettek. Beleértve, hogy hagyják a Tűz Népét azt hinni, hogy fellélegezhetnek.

Hogy ez meddig tartott, Toph-nak fogalma sem volt.

_Serci nem akar minket holtan. De egy vulkán temperamentumával rendelkezik, és tudja, hogy Aang a Vízi Törzsekkel állt össze. És azt hiszi meg fogják ölni a népét._

Ennek tetejébe Zuko élő példa volt, hogy hajlandó mindent kockáztatni, csak hogy helyrehozzon dolgokat. És amit Zuko helyesnek gondolt… hát, az nem egyezett Aang elképzelésével a helyesről.

_Szóval mit fog tenni?_

Nem tudta. És ez aggasztotta Tophot. Zuko nem csak szembe nézett a lehetetlennel. Megállta a helyét, mikor az rázúdult, bedobta egy bambusz-tövis ligetbe és fejbe csapkodta. Egy kővel, ha csak annyija volt. Fél évig üldözte az Avatárt. Az _Avatárt_. Mikor még tűzidomár mesternek sem tekintette magát.

Persze, Aang gyerek volt. Persze, Aang soha nem próbálta megölni. De Aang _légidomár_ _mester_ volt. Bárki épeszű lezúgott volna és lenn marad.

Zuko nem volt épeszű. Nem volt dolgokat-látós-őrült, és tuti nem volt gonosz-őrült, mint Azula, de _nem_ ugyanazon a földön járt, mint mindenki más. Barát volt, kétség kívül. És a legkedvesebb módon fogja szétrúgni a hátsóját, hogy rávegye _gondolkozzon_. De Toph soha nem fogja elkövetni azt a hibát, hogy azt gondolja Zuko épeszű, ésszerű, vagy akár ember.

_Legalábbis nem kétszer._

A vicces az volt, hogy ez nem zavarta. A borz-vakondok jobb család voltak, mint a sajátja, néha. És Zuko igazán _keményen_ próbálta kisilabizálni hol vannak az ő vonalai a homokban és hogy ne lépjen át rajtuk. Dilis, jah. De rendes volt. Egyike a legjobbaknak.

De neki is voltak vonalai. Mélyek. És Aang csak úgy átfújt rajtuk, mintha nem számítottak volna.

Tedd ezt egy borz-vakonddal, és az elás a hegyben, vagy darabokra szaggat. Zuko egyiket sem tette.

_A tűznek szüksége van a bosszúra. Szóval… bármire is készül, az jobban fog fájni Aangnek._

Fenébe. Ha csak lett volna még néhány napjuk, hogy beszéljenek. Ki tudta volna szedni azt a tervet Bácsikából, előbb utóbb, egyszerűen tudta. Legalább beszéltethette volna Zuko-t többet a Dai Li-ról, azok a föld-cipők talán jó ötletnek bizonyulnának néhány hely-

„De én nem akarok harcolni veled!" tiltakozott Aang.

Sokka a bumerángját latolgatta, beállt tartással és elszántan. „Nem azt mondom, hogy harcolnunk kell. Csak azt akarom gyakorolj, hogy biztosítsd Bumeráng nem üt el."

„Nem mintha a Tűz Népe _használna_ bumerángokat."

„Jah, hát, nincsenek nyilaim, hogy rád lőjek," felelte Sokka még kevésbé boldogabbnak hangozva felőle, mint Aang. „Azt mondtad azok a Yu Yan-ok elkaptak, igaz?"

„Oh, jah." Aang megrázta a fejét, csodálat reszketve a lábujjaiból. „Tudtam, hogy néhányan a Tűz Népéből íjászok; Kuzon egyszer elszökött velem, hogy megnézzünk néhányat. Hú, mekkora bajba keveredett miatta! De még _soha_ nem láttam úgy lőni senkit."

„Szóval miért nem láttuk őket soha minket üldözni?" kérdezett rá Sokka élesen.

Csend.

Aang nyelt egy nagyot. „Ugyan már Sokka, tudják, hogy az nem működik-„

„Tudják, hogy valaki egy maszkban kiszabadított, miután elfogtak," szólt Sokka nyersen. „Nem egészen _nem működik_."

„Azért használjuk a napfogyatkozást, hogy ne tűzidomítsanak!" tiltakozott Aang.

„És Zuko _tűzidomítás nélkül_ szabadított ki," vágott vissza Sokka. „Harcolnak, Aang. _Mindenkit_ megtanítanak harcolni. Jah, a napfogyatkozás alatt ütünk rajtuk. Jah, nem lesz tüzük. Mai és Ty Lee ismerős? Tűz nélkül? Nem egészen állítja meg őket."

„Csak a biztonság kedvéért," szólt közbe Katara. „Csak gyakorold, hogy Bumeráng valahova oda menjen, ahová Sokka nem célozta." Súlya arrébb mozdult, Toph felé nézve. „Olyan keményen dolgoztál a földidomításon…"

Nem olyan keményen, mint Toph _szerette_ _volna_, de – jah. Ez működni fog. „Jó ötlet," helyeselt Toph. „Dolgozz egy kis levegővel. Lazulj el."A tenyerébe csapta az öklét. „Hogy később a sziklákba paszírozhassalak."

„Néha, Toph? Megijesztesz," mormolta Sokka. Átvetette karját Aang vállain, visszaindulva afelé, ahol Appa és Momo minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy megtisztítsanak egy tüskés bokrot a gyümölcstől. „Na már most, a megjegyzendő dolog, hogy Bumeráng _mindig_ visszajön…"

Katara megmozdította súlyát, hogy nézze őket elmenni, és felsóhajtott. „Beszélnünk kell."

„Van valami köze ahhoz, hogy nem lököd Aanget afelé, hogy kisilabizálja a lég-gyógyítást?" kérdezte Toph fanyarul. A talajhoz veregette lábujjait, meghívva Bakancsot, hogy körülöttük lógjon, ahelyett, hogy Aanget piszkálja, mikor éles dolgok repültek a fejének. _Tartogasd későbbre_.

„Nem látom, hogy te azon próbálod meg dolgoztatni a földdel," felelte Katara szúrósan.

„Nem hinném," vont vállat Toph, hangtalan tipi-topi lépteket érezve Katara mögé settenkedni. Nem mintha azt gondolta volna, hogy a szellem Katarát akarta volna elgáncsolni; ezúttal nem. Amíg nappal volt, úgy tűnt megmarad a lopakodásnál. Hacsak nem Aang úgy viselkedett, mint aki megfeledkezett róla, mikor is Bakancs rámenős lett, mint egy túl-etetett macska-bagoly.

„Én rengető harcos vagyok," folytatta Toph. „Megütök valamit, az lenn marad. Gyógyítás? Fogalmam sincs. Ha valaki úgy megsérül, hogy én vagyok vagy semmi, megpróbálom. Bármi egyéb, téged hívlak. Vagy Asiavik-ot." _Vagy még jobb, Sercit. Ha elérem_. „Tudod szerintem mit kéne tenni? Találni valami rendes földidomár fickót, aki segíteni akar embereken. Én elindíthatom, és _ő_ kitalálhatja hogy megy. Nem biztos hogy én valaha is rájövök. Túlságosan is szeretem megkutyulni az embereket."

„Haru," bökte ki Katara.

Toph visszahintázott kissé, meglepetten. „Ismersz valakit?"

„A földidomárokat a falujában elvitték egy Tűz Népe börtönbárkára. Én… valahogy elfogattam," ismerte be Katara. „Beállítottuk, hogy Aang olyannak mutasson engem, mint egy földidomár, és mikor a Tűz népe elvitt, Sokka és Aang követtek. Szenet szereztünk a raboknak, és ők minden katonát lelöktek a fedélzetről." Bólintott. „Haru kedves. Azért kapták el, mert megkértem, hogy segítsen valakin. Ha megmutatod neki, tudom, hogy képes rá."

„Tervnek hangzik," felelte Toph megkönnyebbülten. Pöccintett ujjával, egy kavicsot küldve a talajon kacsázva, hogy Bakancs lecsaphasson rá. „Egy bárka? Ott vesztetted el a nyakékedet?"

„Azt hiszem- Az a zsizsik-patkány! Elmondta neked mit csinált vele? Először megpróbált rávenni, hogy adjam fel érte Aanget, aztán arra használta, hogy ezt a nagy… orral-látó izé egy fejvadásszal szétverhessenek egy egész kolostort…"

„Hó, nyugi. Csak ellenőriztem," mondta Toph nyíltan. Zuko verziója a történtekről kissé kevésbé volt aljasabb, de nem sokkal. A tűzidomár beismerte, hogy az egész Tűz Népe egy ellenségét nyomozta le. Megvesztegetés, fejvadászok, kiüldözni valakit a világból? Zuko nem volt egészen büszke egyikre sem, de újra megtette volna. Szívdobbanás alatt.

És… valahogy ez bökdöste az ötleteit, hogy mit csinálhat Zuko következőnek. Ha csak rájöhetne hogyan.

„Bárhogy is." Katara dühösen puffogott, lenyugtatva magát. "Én csak… A Légi Nomádok békések. Ezt tudjuk."

„Azt tudom Aang milyen," vont vállat Toph. „Meg pár dolog, amit Iroh és Zuko mondtak. Nagyjából ennyi."

„Azok voltak! Nagyi mesélt nekünk róluk."

„Oké," értett egyet Toph. „Akkor mi a probléma?"

Katara levegőt szívott be, valószínűleg az ajkát harapva. „Miért hordana egy gyógyító kardot?"

_Oh. Wow._

„Hagyjuk," mondta Katara türelmetlenül. „Nem számít, bizonyára régen volt-„

„Talán valaki nem akarta, hogy a jófiúkhoz jusson," szakította félbe Toph.

„De idomár volt!"

„Nem mindenki tud annyi chi-vel dobálózni, mint Tüncimókus," mondta Toph komolyan. „A gyógyítás kivesz belőled. Csak feljavítani Aanget egy kicsit – rengetésekről is jöttem már el jobban érezve magam."

„Tudom, de…"

Toph várt, hagyva, hadd dolgozzon a csend helyette.

„Az idomítás ajándék a szellemektől," mondta végül Katara. „Ha nem bízunk a szellemekben, kik vagyunk? Nézd csak meg a Tűz Népét! Csupa szén és erdők leégetése, és emberek bántása – ugh!"

Toph a homlokát ráncolta.

„Hát, nincs igazuk!"

„Adj egy percet," mondta Toph türelmetlenül. „Gondolkodom rajta." És nem tetszett, amit gondolt. _Azt hiszem jövök Sokkának egy bocsánatkéréssel. Talán jó párral_. „A törzsetek használ kardokat. Bálnafogból vannak, de még mindig éles, hegyes dolgok."

„Muszáj nekik," felelte Katara gyakorlatiasan. „Nem idomárok."

_Egyértelműen jövök Szundinak egy bocsánatkéréssel_, határozott Toph. „Szóval ha Ty Lee megint elvenné az idomításod, nem használnál kardot?"

„Mozdulni sem lennék képes!"

_De Zuko tudott_. „A szén ég," mondta Toph komolyan.

„Ennek semmi köze a szellemekhez."

„Talán nem a vízi szellemekhez," felelte Toph türelmetlenül. „Ti srácok jeget használtok mindenre. Még házakat is csináltok belőle. Miért nem tud a Tűz népe tüzet használni?"

„Nem tűzidomítanak, hogy a hajóik és a tankjaik és a _fúróik_ működjenek," söpörte félre Katara.

„És a papád sem vízidomít, hogy tovább vitorláztassa a hajóit," mutatott rá Toph.

„Úgy hangzik, mintha azt mondanád, amit tesznek az helyes!" víz locsogott Katara vizestömlőjében. „Hát nem az! Nem igazság. Nem az, amit a szellemek akarnak. Felejtsd el Zuko-t; egyiküknek sincs becsülete!"

_Talán mégis meg kéne próbálkoznom a gyógyítással,_ gondolta Toph savanyúan, érezve, ahogy a kavics visszaszalad felé a talajon. És _megáll_, ahogy Bakancs megérezte a fagyot a levegőben. _Még ha csak port is tüsszentek a végén, talán segítene a fejfájással_.

Bár nem hibáztathatta Katarát, amiért még mindig dühös volt Zuko-ra. Az a levél valahogy olyan volt, mintha lelapított volna egy ház méretű jégeső-szem. Sehogy sem láthattad előre, és semmit sem tehettél utána, mint összeszedegetni a darabokat.

…Fenébe, Serci _jó_ volt.

_Bárcsak ott lehettem volna Kyoshi szigetén múlt télen. Elcsíphettem volna mindüket és segíthettem volna Bácsikának átbeszélni a srácot._

Hát, talán. Zuko makacs volt, mint egy földidomár. És valószínűleg _sokkal_ nyűgösebb is lett volna. „Szárazföldön vagyunk. Ha olyan dühös vagy, hogy el akarsz rohanni, és itt hagyni Aanget a szélben csavarodni Sokkával, egyenesen mögötted vagyok."

„Nem vagyok dühös Aangre!"

_Mondja ő, megfagyasztva minden csepp vizet húszlépésnyi körzetben_, gondolta Toph fanyarul.

„…Ő nem törődik Anyuval," suttogta végül Katara. „Hogy nem törődhet? Mikor megtaláltuk Gyatso csontvázát – majdnem mindent lefújt a hegyről. Miért…" Megölelte magát, fagyosan. „Miért nem látja, hogy én úgy érzek?"

„Nem volt anyukája," emlékeztette Toph. „Tanára volt. Valószínűleg azt gondolja neked Pakkun kéne így összetörve lenned. Csakhogy Pakku még él."

„Pakku?" hebegett Katara.

„Ő tanított téged, igaz? Ahogy te most tanítod Aanget." És nem émelyedett el ettől egy kicsit a gyomra, szárazföld vagy sem? Katara, mint a tanár, akibe Aang bele volt esve… hallott ilyesmiről az arénában, és soha nem tűnt jónak.

„_Pakku_?" ismételte Katara döbbenten.

„Levegő." Toph arrafelé bökött, ahol Bumeráng surrogott a szélben, aztán Katarára mutatott. „Víz." Magára bökött hüvelykujjával. „Föld. Ebben együtt vagyunk, de különböző helyeken kezdtük. Ez nem rossz. Csak ahogy van. Tehát keményebben kell dolgoznunk, hogy együtt dolgozhassunk? Meg tudjuk csinálni." Összefonta karjait. „Először is nyerünk. Aztán megjavítjuk a dolgokat."

„Úgy hangzol, mint Sokka," sóhajtott Katara.

„Elég menő csávó, néha," ismerte be Toph. Kár, hogy előbb Sukival találkozott. „Szóval, kell még egy ember ehhez a lenyugtatlak meditációs cuccoshoz?"

„Aanggel csináltam volna…"

„Csináld később többet Aanggel, mikor már lenyugodtál, hogy jobban megmutathasd neki," javasolta Toph. Mikor Aang-nak _szüksége_ lesz rá, adva, hogy érezte Bakancs suttogásnyi lépéseit arrafelé settenkedni. „Kérlek? Érezni szeretném. Talán segít nekem kisilabizálni a tengervizet."

„Mit csinálsz tengervízzel?" kérdezte Katara óvatosan.

Toph elvigyorodott.

* * *

„És újra," mondta Iroh türelmesen, keze a kezének, ahogy érezte unokaöccse belső tüzét nőni és csökkenni. Borzas csiripelést hallott, de bízott a legénység többi tagjában, és Asahi saját jóérzésében, hogy távol tartja a strucc-lovat, míg gyakorolnak. Úgy tűnt megérzése helyes volt; Amaya ár-lökési meditációjának módosítása tényleg jobb fogást adott Zuko-nak a tüzén.

Sajnálatos mód, ez még mindig nem mondott sokat.

_Ha lenne még egy hetünk, akár, hogy jobban uralom alá hajtsuk…_

De nem volt. Iroh levegőt vett, és bólintott. „Elég."

Zuko hátralépett, izzadva a hátsó fedélzetet tarkító napfényben. Bár, talán inkább a figyelmes szemek kereszttüzében, tűnődött Iroh, némi humorral megjegyezve, Zuko hogy próbálta elkerülni a rá eső tekinteteket. Úgy tűnt kisöccse hozzászokott, hogy átsiklanak felette.

„Még mindig nem elég jó, ugye." Zuko hangja halk volt; nem annyira rezignált, mint egyszerűen elfogadott egy kellemetlen tényt.

„Hogy észrevétlen maradj bárhol Azula közelében? Nem, nem lesz az," felelte Iroh őszintén. „De elmentél már egyszerű tűzidomárnak máskor is. Egyszerűen csak óvatosnak kell lennünk."

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta. „A palotában elvétett."

„Oh?" Iroh felvonta szemöldökét, kíváncsian. Vagy Azula volt szokatlanul elfoglalt, vagy… „Milyen távolságra?"

„Talán tizenöt láb."

Iroh pislogott.

„Egyenesen fel," tette hozzá Zuko, kissé elvörösödve.

Iroh rávette magát a légzésre. És emlékeztette magát, hogy nem ez a megfelelő alkalom, hogy leteremtse túlságosan is bátor unokaöccsét, amiért a legjobbat választotta azokból, amik nagyon rossz lehetőségek voltak. „Azt mondanám ez kissé… kockázatos volt."

„Csak akkor, ha felnéz," felelte Zuko szégyenlősen. Picit vállat vont. „Ezt szoktam csinálni ot- a fővárosban. Eleinte nem mindig működött."

Azok a tengerészgyalogosok, akik hallótávolságban voltak, már nem is tettették, hogy nem figyelnek, ébredt rá Iroh bánatosan. Elbújni valaki elől Azula belső tűzi mesteriségével… „Hogyan?"

„Nem akarta, hogy rátaláljanak," felelte Kyo őrmester szárazon. „Igaz, uram?"

„Senki sem _akarja_, hogy rátaláljon a húgom, Őrmester," felelte Zuko fanyarul.

„Nem erről beszélek," mondta az őszülő őrmester egyszerűen. „Csinálja most."

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta. De úgy tűnt lecsillapodik, és kilélegzett-

_Eltűnt._

Íves szemöldökkel, Iroh kutatott unokaöccse belső tüzének érzése után. A fiatalember előtte állt. Mégis csupán a saját tüzét érezte, a többi idomárét, a fedélzetet melegítő napfényt-

_Napfény a fedélzeten._

„Elrejtetted a tüzed a körülötted levő melegben," lehelte Iroh. „Hogyan?"

„Én… nem tudom," ismerte be Zuko, ahogy Asahi odasettenkedett egy kis vakargatásra, úgy ítélve vége a gyakorlásnak. „Olyan, mint az árnyakhoz ragadni. Te adtad nekem azt a könyvet!"

„Melyik könyvet?" tudakozódott Iroh. Ha valaki azt mondta volna, hogy kissé ódzkodik a választól, letagadta volna.

„_Nem látva lenni, láthatatlanság_," idézte Zuko.

_Hullámok Hold-árnyékban_. Iroh nem – egészen – temette fejét kezeibe. Igen, szép olvasmány egy fiatal gyereknek. Teli _waegu_-val, és hősies tengeri csatákkal és ifjú harcosokkal, akik bemerészkedtek még sárkánybarlangokba is…

És Azula jobban megijesztette unokaöccsét, mint bármilyen sárkány.

Kyo őrmester megköszörülte a torkát. „Nem rossz könyv, hogy elindítson egy _akuma_ _komainu-ko_-t, tapasztalatom szerint." Halványan elmosolyodott. „Bárki, aki el tud lopakodni Sukekuni közlegény és Teruko hadnagy mellett, míg keresik, valamit jól csinál."

_Ördög oroszlánkutya-kölyök_. Iroh fejet hajtott a tengerészgyalogos felé, derülten és hálásan. Unokaöccse döbbent arca, hogy valaki bébi tengerészgyalogosnak hívta, _megfizethetetlen_ volt. „Mindig is gyanítottam, hogy a tengerészgyalogosok tartanak pár taktikát tartalékban," mondta szelíden.

„Amint mondani szoktuk, Tábornok, ha megválaszthatod mit vigyél egy harcba? Végy egy tűzidomárt, és egy kardforgatót, és az összes barátjukat," mondta az őrmester fanyarul. „Elmebeli állapot. A táj részévé kell válni. Nem mindenki tudja megcsinálni." Vállat vont, szándékosan nemtörődömen. „Ezen felül, ez a munkánk. Belopódzni és kiijeszteni a démonokat az ellenségből, hogy maguk talaj-döngölők leégethessék őket, mint kiszáradt földet." Végignézett mindkettejükön, ahogy Teruko hadnagy visszatért le a fedélzetre a Jee kapitánnyal való konzultációból. „Most hogy a lopakodós rész kissé valószerűbb…"

„Nincs sokminden, ami megijesztheti Azulá-t," mondta Zuko őszintén, végigvakarva egy érdekelt nyakon. „Ott a Dai Li, ami követi őt, és ők ember-evő kamuiy-re vadásznak. Meglephetjük őket. Talán még sokkolhatjuk is. Nem fogjuk megijeszteni őket." A tavak vizére ráncolta homlokát. „Még ha nyom nélkül be és ki is tudnánk jutni – és Őrmester, én _soha_ nem vagyok olyan szerencsés – lesz egy gyors hajója, amivel üldözőbe vehet minket, vagy levadássza a földi evakuációt…"

Teruko hadnagy majdnem mondott valamit. Iroh feltartott kezével csendet intett.

Fekete tollakba fúrt ujjakkal, Zuko a homlokát ráncolta. „Hol vannak a kompok?"

„Kétlem, hogy még több menekült használná ki Telihold Öblöt," jegyezte meg Iroh. „Nem a seregünkkel Ba Sing Se falai közt."

„Igen, de _hol_ vannak a kompok?" kérdezte unokaöccse türelmetlenül. „A kereskedőhajók, a halász-flották – egy részüknek legalább ennyire kinn kéne lennie…" Az arany szemek összeszűkültek, és Asahi egy lusta pillantással követte tekintetét. „Hadnagy. Magából jó kalóz lenne."

„Uram?" szólt Teruko összeszorított fogakkal.

„Ez a fejemben sokkal jobban hangzott," mondta Zuko halványan. „Úgy értettem-„

„Nem fog működni," szólt Kyo nyersen. „Nem, hacsak nem tudja felvázolni nekünk ki és mi hol van a kikötőben."

_Mi nem fog működni_? Kérdezte majdnem Iroh. De féken tartotta a nyelvét. Ha Zuko talált egy választ…

„Igen, fel tudom," felelte Zuko, félig csodálkozva. „Nem hinné honnan tudom, Őrmester, de… ismerem Ba Sing Se kikötőjét. Olyan jól, ahogy Amaya is." Egyenesen Teruko-ra nézett. „És ha lejutunk a város alá, azt hiszem hajlandó legénységeket is szerezni tudok."

Amaz felszisszent, szemlátomást megpróbálva nem megdörgölni a fejfájását. „Uram. Ön nem-„

"Senki más nem tudja ezt megtenni, Hadnagy."

„Sajnálatos módon, igaza van," sóhajtott Iroh. „A Föld Király megsértődne alacsonyabb rangtól."

„A Föld Király, uram?" Kyo felvonta szemöldökét. „A hercegnő addigra nem kapja el?"

„Csendben tartaná, ha igen. Ha rajta múlna," jelentette ki Zuko. „Azula mindig húsz lépéssel előrébb van. Tudja, hogy jobb lenne találgatni hagyni az embereket. Ha rajta állna, Kuei mostanra névleges vezető lenne, a Falak még mindig fenn lennének és minden Föld Sereg a hatótávba lenne rendelve, hogy elpusztíttassék. De nem rajta áll."

„Fivérem jobb szereti a győzelem nyilvános bemutatását, főleg mikor a legzúzóbb az ellenségei szellemére," értett egyet Iroh, arra a rövid, ingerült, és meglepően informatív üzenetre gondolva, amit a _Suzuran_ Yakume törzsőrmestertől kapott. Információ, ami majdnem annyit hordozott a megírás hogyanjában, mint magában a szövegben; a hangnem talán alig volt udvarias, de a szavak formálisak voltak, mint bármely tapasztalt tiszt jelentve… nos, egy tábornoknak.

_Yakume tudja, hogy ezen a hajón vagyok. De nem hinném, hogy elmondta Azulának._

Legalábbis, nem az üzenet idején. Yakume becsületes ember volt, de Zuko húga túlságosan is meggyőző tudott lenni.

_Az ő érdekében, és a miénkben, remélem nem._

Iroh nem szeretett a reményre építeni terveket. Akkor is, bármit is ejthetett el Yakume, olyan nem volt, hogy Azula elhiggye, hogy bátyja túlélte.

„Ha nem Azulánál van a Föld Király, akkor rejtőzködik," folytatta Zuko, hagyva, hogy Asahi nekinyomódjon. „Ha rejtőzködik, nincs túl sok ember, aki rejtegetheti. Vagy a mieinkkel van, vagy tudják hogy találják meg."

„És ha a Föld Király nem hajlik a meggyőzésre, uram?" kérdezte Teruko nyersen.

Zuko elsomolyodott. „Akkor megkérdezzük a kapitányokat kivel akarnak kockáztatni. Miután elég messze leszünk a várostól, _mi_ elengedjük őket."

_Azula nem fogja_, lógott a levegőben füstként.

Teruko az őrmesterére pillantott. Aki biccentett, még ha halványan is.

„Rendben, vigyük ezt fel a kapitányhoz," határozott Teruko. „Működhet, uram. De szükségünk lesz minden részletre erről a kikötőről, amit csak ki tudunk rángatni a fejéből. Mindkettejükből, uram," tette hozzá Irohra pillantva. „Tudom, hogy figyelembe kellett vegye a kikötőt az ostromterveiben."

Csakugyan. Bár sosem látta a kompon levő napig. „A rendelkezésére állunk, Hadnagy." Nem tudott ellene tenni, elmosolyodott.

„Bácsikám?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan, egy ugyanolyan gyanakodó csőr fordulva hirtelen hogy Irohra meredjen.

Iroh kuncogott. „Ha már ellenszegülünk Kyoshi dekrétumának, akár alaposak is lehetünk." Elsomolyodott. „_Waegu_, bizony."

* * *

„Túl jól néznek ki, hogy kalózok legyenek," szólt Saoluan elgondolkozva, a _Hullám Futó_ korlátján gubbasztva, hogy áttekintsen a kissé sós vizen a karcsú, vörös-és-sötét szegésére a gyors kis hajónak, ami a tölgy-mangróvék közt volt kikötve. Acél, csontig Tűz Népe, ha az a füstfelleg jelentett valamit… mégis a fura kis fa és bőr csónakok közt horgonyzott, úgy használva ezt a tölcsértorkolatot, mint egy Unagi feltekeredve és somolyogva, ahogy a halászhajók elvitorláztak mellette.

Azt az oldalba könyöklést, még páncélon keresztül is érezte. „Mintha azok, akik el akarják vágni a torkod nem lehetnének takarosak?" sziszegte Langxue.

„Hát, néha," ismerte be amaz, tekintetét átváltva a feléjük rohanó mocsári lapos-csónakra, a _legfurább_ vízidomítással, amit valaha is látott, a permet úgy szállva mögöttük, mint a zúgók. A fejét csóválva a testes, somolygó férfit nézte, aki felügyelte egy kötélhágcsó leeresztését; Mi, a _drága_ kapitányuk. E pillanatban nem volt magas véleménnyel Mi-ről.

„_Egyenesen Omashu-ba hajózunk," mondta ő. Unagi fogpiszkálóját, azt._

De Saoluan mosolygott, és mélyet lélegzett, amint egy újabb barátságos matróz haladt el mellettük. Ami egy eltátott szájat, egy dadogást, és forró szurok fenyegető löttyenését eredményezte egy vödörből, mielőtt Langxue elég lökést adott neki, hogy kiegyensúlyozódjon. „Hé, Shu," dorombolta Saoluan. „kik ezek a fickók?"

„Öhm…"

Langxue a férfira meredt, vízzel teli tenyeréből hegyes jég ropogva.

Saoluan elnyomott egy kuncogást, ahogy Shu nagyon gyorsan kijózanodott. A matrózok mindenütt ugyanolyanok voltak. Néhányuknak hallási problémájuk volt. Például a „nem" szóra. Még ha a _nem_ kificamodott csuklók vizuális illusztrációjával jött is. Nem törött csuklókkal, sajnálatos mód; lehet, hogy kifizette az utazási költségüket, de egy kapitány aki elég hajlékony volt a törvénnyel és szokásokkal, hogy segítsen neki kicsempészni egy árva vízidomárt, nem fog folyót sírni ha elégedetlen legénysége úgy dönt átdobja őket a korláton. Mocsadék.

Tűpárnázz ki matrózokat jéggel, és a fülük _hirtelen_ elkezdett működni. Megrázva, talán, az emlékeztetőtől, hogy Langxue vízidomár volt, és a kidobásuk volt az utolsó dolog, amit bárki akart.

„Hát," kezdte Shu, „ez a Ködös Mocsár szegélye – tudom, hogy kissé meglepő, de vannak itt vízidomárok-„

„A _Tűz Népe_ fickók," szólt Langxue nyersen.

„Oh! Persze. Öhm." Shu megizzadt egy kicsit. Talán a meleg volt az oka. „Ne aggódjatok miattuk."

„_Tűz Népe_ miatt?" kérdezett rá szúrósan Saoluan.

„Jah, hát… látjátok a zászlót?"

Kettőt látott; a Tűz Népe fekete lángját, tisztán és takarosan – és pontosan alatta repülve, egy háromnegyed méretű zászló kék heggyel és naplemente színű mezővel. „Miért van egy Tűz Flotta hajónak két zászlaja?" kérdezte Saoluan nyersen.

„Nem a Flottáé," mondta Shu kényelmetlenül. „Az egy birtok-zászló. Nézzétek, az Byakko. Ne terjesszétek, de… nem olyan rosszak. Még ha kissé… _furák_ is." Hangja bizalmas suttogássá halkult. „_Bogarakat_ esznek!"

Saoluan-nak tátva maradt a szája. Bár valószínűleg nem azon okokból, amiket Shu gondolt. Kyoshi Szigete felszedett pár érdekes szokást vízidomár rokonságuktól, elegyedve lévén, hogy _szigeten_ laktak. Ha húsos, zsíros, nyálcsorgató finomságot akartál, ami nem hal volt, vagy csirke-disznó? _Voltak_ lehetőségek. A vének valószínűleg azt mondták volna az Avatárnak, hogy folyami garnéla. Ha egyáltalán szolgáltak ilyen lehetőségekkel; úgy tűnt a Légi Nomádok vegetáriánusok.

Étel. _Igazi_ kaja, ami nem szárított ürü-marha volt, vagy sózott hal. Abból a hirtelen csillanásból Langxue szemeiben, őt is megkísértette, hogy átugorjon a korláton és rajtaüssön egy Tűz Népe hajókonyhán.

Nem mintha valaha is beismerte volna. A kontinensiek elég durva dolgokat mondtak olyanokra, akik bármi olyasmit ettek, ami tekergőzött.

_Maflák_.

„Hogy a sámánotok mit akar?" lármázott Mi.

A köpcös Mocsári levelekben, bőrben és bambuszban megrekketően felsóhajtott. „Hányszor kell még elmondanunk? Hue nem _sámán_. Csak látja ami _van_… Hú a… ijesztő. Ott vannak." Odadobogva a fedélzeten lebukott és megérintette levél-kalapját. „Asszonyom. Ifiúr. A Hold, áldott legyen a szive, beugrott Hue-hez. Asz' mon'ta talán erre tartotok, és szükségetek lehet egy kis segítségre. Ha az ár jól jön ki."

„Beugrott?" visszhangozta Saoluan halványan.

„Rásütött a Fára, asszonyom." Fanyarul rámosolygott. „Hue valahogy fura ilyen szempontból."

Nagyjából annyi ruhát viselt, mint ő tette volna egy nyári parton. Nyilvánosan. És azt hitte valaki más fura?

„Nahát akko'… én Tho lennék," mondta nagy komolyan. „Az ottan Due a csónakban várakozva ránk. Tik kik lennétek?"

„Ő Shaoluan Kyoshi Harcos," mondta Langxue erélyesen. „Én Langxue vagyok. Miért akarja a Hold, hogy tegyetek bármit is? Már hajón vagyunk. Északra kell jutnunk. Hamar."

„Tenni, heh?" Tho spekulatív pillantást vetett Mi kapitányra. Aki olyan olajosan mosolygott rájuk, hogy Saoluan szappant akart. Vagy talán fáklyát. „Hát. Leheccséges, hogy nem adtátok a kapitánynak megfelelő benyomást a tikteknek a _helyzetének_ a komolyságáról."

„Az embereimnek szünet kell," mondta Mi nyersen. „Be kell szurkoznunk az illesztéseket. Újratölteni a friss víz készletet. _Pihenni_ egy kicsit." Rásomolygott. „Persze, ha lenne egy kis ösztönzés, hogy gyorsabban útra keljünk…"

_Nagyon utálom_, határozott Saoluan, finoman megmarkolva Langxue vállát, mielőtt a kis yaorén a kardjáért kaphatott volna. „Nos hát, ha mind olyan elfoglaltak lesznek," csiripelte, „akkor csak elállunk az utatokból a napra! Nem így gondolta?"

Guanyin-nek hála, nem próbálta meg erőltetni. Még.

Saoluan Langxue mögött lépett a csónakba, mély levegőt véve, hogy megerősítse magát. És sikerült megint nem felsikítania, ahogy Due szélmalmozta a karjait, és a jármű úgy nekilendült, mint a villám.

„_Csúcs!"_

Saoluan nézte, ahogy Langxue belehajlik a szellőbe, vigyorogva, mint egy mániákus, és lecsapta saját késztetését, hogy pánikoljon. Ez nem a yaorén volt, vagy akár a kis harcos, aki minden leckéjét a szívére vette. Ez a gyerek volt, akinek a családi hajóján kellett volna felnőnie, boldogan a szélben és vízben és sóban.

_Hadd legyen meg neki az öröme_, mondta magának Saoluan, ahogy Due hozzáadta a saját kuncogó nevetését, szlalommal hencegve egy idomártársnak. _Szellemek a tudói, mindünknek szüksége lenne egy kicsire._

Átsurrantak a lebegő dokkok és só pontozta fák apró labirintusán, percek alatt kicsusszanva a _Hullám Futó_ szeme elől. Körbe berregtek, hogy még több szivárványban csillogó permetet emeljenek, míg Tho és Due biccentést váltottak, és Due majdnem nyugodt siklásra váltott a vizen.

Siklásba, ami épp a Byakko-i hajó mellett kötötte ki őket, még mindig kinn a _Hullám Futó_ szeme elől. Miért nem volt meglepve?

De nem mentek a fedélzetre. Ami viszont meglepte. Helyette, Tho felsegítette őket a dokkra, vitatkozott a talán-unokatestvérével, ahogy a két Mocsári kikötött, és visszaültek a hajóba Due-val, hogy várjanak. Udvariasan. Távolról. Rengeteg pancsolással egybekötve, ahogy a páros elővett egy hálót, hogy a kis halak után menjen, amik a dokkok alatt rajzottak.

Ha nem figyelt volna a Tűz Népe hajó felé, sosem látta volna a nemest jönni.

Öreg, adva a tiszta hófehér hajat, ami egy antik főnix-farokba volt fogva. Nem magas, még Tűz Népéhez képest sem; legalább két ujjal a saját magassága alá tippelte. De könnyed járással, katana és wakizashi csendes magabiztossággal átvetve az övén.

_Nem akarok harcot kezdeni ezzel az emberrel._

Furcsán, nem gondolta, hogy kell majd. Azok a hosszú fehér bajszok úgy tűnt megkönnyebbüléstől rándultak, és a szemei-

_Még soha nem láttam ilyen szemeket. Soha._

Halvány arany, ami úgy tűnt, mintha a csontjaiig hatolt volna. De ugyanakkor humortól is csillogott, ahogy tűztől, melegen és mélyen, mint a nyári vizek.

Saoluan megkönyebbülten felsóhajtott. Bárki is volt ez, a fickó _jobb_ volt nála, és ezt mindketten tudták. És amannak esze ágában sem volt harcolni.

_Szellemek_. Majdnem sírni akart. _Biztonságban vagyunk. Végre – Mi a fenét képzelek, ő_ Tűz Népe…

A legfurább hacukában, amit valaha is látott. Óh, a ruha nem volt túl idegenszerű. Övbe csavarva, hogy hordozza azokat a kardokat, de a csatok a jobb vállnál és a hasított oldalak a szabad mozgásért emlékeztették őt a dolgokra, amiket kereskedőkön látott a Föld Királyság peremén. De ezen felül viselt egy fura, hosszú ujjú külső… nem egészen ruhát, csak egy kötővel volt megkötve elöl. Mély vörös selyem esése, fekete háromszögek szegélyezve az ujjakat, mint hegyek, vagy lángok-

_Nem fekete_, ébredt rá Saoluan, ahogy a napfény indigó csillámokkal villant. _Nagyon, nagyon sötét kék._

_Miért visel egy Tűz nemes _Víz_ színeket?_

És miért nézte őt úgy Langxue, mintha nem tudta volna eldönteni hogy megölelje vagy helyben levágja? „Nem tudtad volna nyilvánvalóbbá tenni?" hívta ki Langxue.

Egy fehér szemöldök felszökkent. „Nyilvánvaló, az vagyok-e?" bariton kuncogás, a kornak még csak a nyomát sem mutatva.

„Még csak nem is izzadsz!"

Saoluan pislogott, belélegezve a mocsár fülledt levegőjét. Hogy hagyhatta ezt figyelmen kívül? Langxue haja olyan nyirkos volt, hogy tüsi volt… és a nemes úgy nézett ki, mintha ez egy szép, lágy-tavaszi nap volna.

„Elég öreg vagyok, hogy úgy tegyek, ahogy kívánok, fiatalember," mondta az öreg szárazon. „És a Byakko-iak ismertek a régimódiságukról. Ki vagyok én, hogy megtagadjam a szokást?"

Ami elég tekergős megjegyzés volt, hogy Saoluan összeszűkítse rá a szemeit. Volt egy furcsa szünet a hangjában a _szokás_ előtt. Mintha kihagyott volna valami fontosat.

„Emberi szokás," mondta Langxue laposan.

Saoluan szemei elkerekedtek. _Jaj ne. Oh, a pokolba. Oma és Shu, hogy jutok _ki _innen_-

„Semmi baj!" Langxue megragadta a bal kezét, mielőtt még mozdulhatott volna, még mindig a nemesre nézve. „Ő segítség." Habozott. „Azt hiszem."

„Biztos vagy benne?" kérdezte az öreg egyenletesen.

„Ha sötét sárkány lennél, La nem kérte volna meg Hue-t hogy segítsen találkoznunk," felelte Langxue szilárdan.

_Egy sötét sárkány_? Tűnődött Saoluan. _A sárkányok halottak_.

„Ne légy túl bizonyos benne," jött a morgás válasz. „Hölgyetek kegyetlen tud lenni, mikor érdekét szolgálja." Megszorította orrnyergét, és kieresztett egy szellőnyi sóhajt, csak egy jelzésnyi gőz szállva ajkairól. „De ami megtörtént, megtörtént, és az unokámnak szüksége lesz a segítségetekre. Ahogy tudom, hogy neked az övére." Meghajolt, kezei a Láng-ban. „Byakkó-i Shidan vagyok. És igen, Harcos, segítség vagyok. Bármennyire is bosszantson. Régebb óta szövögetek terveket, hogy megvédjem azokat a birtokomon, mintsem képzelni tudod, és hogy felboruljanak a szellemek kockájának egy dobására…" Újabb sóhaj, de humor csillant újra a halovány aranyban. „Mi a húsban tervezünk, és azok a szellemből végeznek, és mindünknek meg kell lovagolnia a vihart. És imádkozni."

„Beszélne valaki, hogy megtudhassam mi folyik itt?" vonta össze szemöldökét Saoluan, kettejük közt nézegetve rosszindulatú szándékkal.

„Jobb lesz, ha leülsz," javasolta Langxue.

„Nem ülök le!" füstölgött Saoluan. „Ha ez arra megy ki, hogy ne ijesszen meg, felejtsd el! Túl késő. Ez egy Tűz nemes, aki azt mondja a _Hold_ küldte. Nem tűnik ez egy _kicsit_ helytelennek?"

„Ő egy sárkány, Saoluan."

Tátott szájjal, Saoluan lecsücsült a ringó fára.

Shidan kecsesen összehajtotta magát, hogy utolérje, hüvelyébe dugott kardokat előhúzva, hogy a vállának támassza. „Semmi sikoltozás, Harcos? Vagy nem hiszed, vagy bátrabb szívvel vagy megáldva, mint remélni mertem."

„Én nem… _nem_ hiszem," bökte ki Saoluan, még mindig bámulva. „De… Sozin Tűz Úr levadászta a sárkányokat. _Halottak_."

„Csakugyan azt tette, és így is gondolták," mondta Shidan komoran. „Közülünk azok, akik túlélték, nagy messzeségekre mentek, hogy biztosítsák, ezen híreszteléseket tartsák igaznak." Újra Langxue-ra nézett. „Egy újabb ok, amiért nem örvendek Úrnőtöknek." Lassú lélegzet, és megcsóválta a fejét. „De közös elleneink vannak, s egyikünknek sincs ideje sértett büszkeségre."

„Miféle ellenségek?" Csapott le Saoluan, örülve, hogy szilárdabb talajon volt, hogy úgy mondja. Az ellenségek megölhetők voltak.

…Hát, a legtöbbjük. Koh talán más ügy volt.

_Koncentrálj_. „Az egyedüli ellenségeink a Tűz Népe," folytatta Saoluan, nem törődve, hogy elrejtse szemei összeszűkülését. „Szóval hacsak nem azt tervezed, hogy segítesz nekünk ellenük-„

„Reménykedem, hogy nem leszek ily messzeségekre űzve," szólt Shidan józanul. „Igaz, lehet, hogy arra kerül sor. De attól tartok Makoto talál meg minket előbb."

Langxue megdermedt.

Saoluan megpróbált nem megborzongani. „Valaki, akire… emlékszel?" _Nem. Na ne. Az ezer éve volt, senki sem tud-_

„A sárkányok hosszú, hosszú ideig élnek," suttogta Langxue. Megfordult, hogy Shidanra nézzen, kevert dühvel és kétségbeeséssel. „Szellemek, miért nem _ölte meg_ valaki?"

„Sokan belehaltak a próbálkozásba," felelte Shidan szárazon. „A klánomból azt mondják sarokba szorították egyszer, mielőtt Kyoshi eljött…" Sóhajtott. „És egy évszázada, talált még egy utat, hogy kibújjon a kihívás alól. Te talán Makoto-ként ismerted réges-rég. De a Tűz Népében, ő volt Tejina Tűz Úrnő. Felesége Sozinnak, és anyja Azulonnak."

_Apja Ozai Tűz Úrnak_. Saoluan száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. _A Tűz Úr nem ember_. „Azulon halott."

„Igen; meggyilkoltatva a saját palotája falai közt," felelte Shidan zord megelégedéssel. „Makoto sosem bocsátott meg a rokonságomnak ezért. Nem is fog. Soha. De még ha nem is törődik velünk – és _nagyon_ jó oka van ránk fenni a gondolatait - ő is emlékszik a yaorén-ekre. Jobban mint te, ifjonc, nem számít La mennyit kotnyeleskedett. Sokkal jobban nálam, aki még ki sem kelt, mikor a legutolsó yaorén járta a ezt a földet. Tudja, hogy az ellensége vagy. Tudni fogja, hogy ellene szállsz majd." A homlokát ráncolta. „Elfelhőztem unokám nyomát. A vérünk hullám, ahogy hegy is; elbújhat még a Hold vonzásában is, ha nincs közel. De te, ifjonc…" Az arany szemek higgadtak voltak. „Mostanra Koh tudomást szerzett rólad. És találni fog módot, hogy cselekedjen. Makoto volt már a szövetségese. Nincs kétségem, hogy újra az lesz."

„És te nem vagy elég erős, hogy megállítsd," mondta Langxue halkan.

Saoluan összerezzent. _Oh, na ez beszakította. Vér, meg végtagok fognak folyni, meg mindenféle csúnya-_

„Igaz," ismerte el Shidan, szemlátomást kevésbé tűnt elégedettnek a vallomástól. „Úrnőm és én távol tartottuk Makoto átkozott orrát a territóriumunkról. Ahogy a szüleim tették előttem, és az övéik előttük. Byakko biztonságban van. De ez ész, és ravaszság. Ha a harc a tiszta erőre és tűzre kerülne… Ő öreg, kicsi yaorén. Öreg, és gyűlölködő, és gonosz. És szerelme halott ily sok évtizede. Ő szárnyak és karmok és láng. És én…" Meghajtotta fejét, halványan, bánatos mosollyal. „Én az vagyok, amit látsz."

„De – te sárkány vagy," fakadt ki Saoluan. Mert lehetetlen volt, annak kellett lennie – de Langxue _hitte_.

„Egy éjszaka, vagy egy élet," mormolta Langxue. „Én nem… _tudnom_ kéne, én csak…"

„Agni ajándékainak mindig megvan az áruk," bólintott Shidan. „Amint mondtam. Mert amíg hölgyem él… az vagyok, aminek láttok." Fogak csillantak mosolyában. „Bár ez nem kis dolog. És én segíteni fogok nektek. Hölgyem jobb szeretné, ha úgy tennék és egy darabban érnék haza – de unokánkért, megérti majd, hogy kockáztatnom kell." Halk nevetés. „Valószínűleg később megköszöni nektek a szükséget. Választott sors vagy sem, nyugtalanít, ha túl soká láncolnak le a szokások és az udvariasság. És ti felajánljátok, hogy megfenyegessek pár halandót és megsegítsem igaz uram nővérét?" A begörbült ajak agyart villantott. „Hogy utasíthatnám vissza?"

„_Mi_ nem ajánlottunk semmit," mondta Saoluan élesen.

„Nem," engedett Shidan. „Még nem." Mindkettejükre nézett. „Harcos. Segedelmet ajánlok. Segítséget ajánlok – nem tudom _meggyógyítani_ sebed, ifjú yaorén. De időt nyerhetek neked. És ha már az időnél tartunk…" A hajójára intett. „_Nami no Kizu_ gyorsabb, mint bármely jármű, amit felfogadhatnál. És nagy nevek férje átjuthat sok akadályon, Még azokon is, melyek acél és tűz."

„Át tud vinni minket Tűz Flotta blokádokon," mondta Langxue halkan.

„Ha akar," vágott vissza Saoluan, nem fáradva, hogy lehalkítsa a hangját. „_Ha_ ez nem valami őrült Tűz Népe csapda – hogy vagyunk egyáltalán _itt_, ha annyira szükségünk van rád? És ne beszélj nekem a szellemekről, vagy szerencséről. _Nincs_ többé szerencsém." _Kivéve a balt_.

„Akkor sok közös lesz benned az unokámmal," felelte Shidan szárazon. „És csak részben okolhatod ezért a szellemeket. Én talán az vagyok, amit láttok, de még mindig elég szellem vagyok, hogy megérezzem rokonságom tüzeit, és a gyermekeimét. És kevéssel több, mint egy hónappal ezelőtt… éreztem, hogy La megfullasztja az unokámat."

Langxue felszisszent. „A _nehezebbik_ úton csinálta."

„Csakugyan," bólintott Shidan. „Tudtam, hogy nem halott, de…" sóhajtott. „Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy éreztem Agni-t meggondolni, hogy megosztja egyik gyermekét. Évtizedekkel ezelőtt átfésültem a világot szellem-gyógyítók után, és megtaláltam… nos. Jóra vagy rosszra, azt a tűzidomárt sosem választották. De roppantmód féltem unokámért. Időbe telt elrendezni távollétemet Byakko-ból, és mikor úrnőmnek és nekem majdnem sikerült – éreztem őt meggyógyulni." Bánatosan vállat vont. „Adva Makoto veszélyének lehetőségét, Kotone és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy akkor is megyek. De kissé csendesebben, és lassabban. Azok, kik ismerik Byakko-t, tudják, hogy kereskedünk a Ködös Mocsárral. És azok, kik úgy _gondolják_, hogy ismernek, tudják, hogy információt kutatunk a háborúról, és vadászni fogunk rá, annak nyomában, ami az Északi Sarkon történt." Meghajtotta fejét. „Tehát itt vagyok."

Normális esetben, Saoluan jó volt az emberek olvasásában. De Shidan beismerte, hogy nem volt egészen _személy _és még ha őszintének hangzott is… „Nem bízom benned."

„Saoluan!" sziszegte Langxue.

„Hagyd beszélni," szólt Shidan szigorúan. „A fajtám jobb szereti a legkegyetlenebb igazságot a hazugságnál." Meghajtotta fejét. „És hogy lennék megsértve? Nem adtam okot amit megérinthetsz. Csupán a szavaimat. Hogy nem hazudok neked – nem ismered fajtánkat. Nem _tudod_, hogy ez igaz."

Saoluannak tátva maradt a szája, mielőtt még elkaphatta volna. A tűz támadott. Mindig. És épp az imént hagyta elsiklani a támadását… „Nem hazudsz? Akkor miért viselsz kéket?"

„Byakko-i szokás." Körmeivel leválasztott egy szilánkot a dokkról és lánggá lehelte. És közelebb intette őket.

Láng fodrozódott ki ropogó folyamban, körbefolyva kezeit, ahogy felemelkedett és mozdult. Folyékony borostyánként, tekergett és csapott ki, megtévesztően lassan. Soha le nem állva, örökké változva…

„Hullám klán," bökte ki Langxue. „A zászlótok hegy – de ti hullám klán vagytok."

„Mindkettő vagyunk," ismerte el Shidan, hagyva a tüzet visszafolyni a szilánkba, mielőtt elfújta volna. „Bár a hullám szívét, rejtve kell tartanunk kivéve keveseket. Mert a gyógyítás ereje a hatalom, hogy az igaz hűségűek szembe szegülhessenek a Tűz Úrral. És Sozin senkit, ki neki ellenszegülni mert volna nem hagyott túlélni."

„Tűz ami gyógyít?" szólt Saoluan hitetlenkedve. „A tűz nem tud gyógyítani!"

„De," felelte Langxue józanul. „De igen, tud. Az összes hullám klán gyógyító." A tengerzöld összeszűkült. „Szóval gyere valami jobb mesével, mert olyan nincs, hogy Sozin eltörölte volna felét a saját népének…" Elhalkult, hirtelen sápadtan. A szájára csapta a kezét és nehezet lélegzett.

Saoluan valahogy maga is úgy érezte, hogy feldobja szerény reggelijüket. _Mind a régi történetek. A régi viccek Kyoshi-ról és a_ waegu-ról…

„Nem bízol bennem, Kyoshi Harcos?" Shidan hangja bársony volt acélon. „Nekem sincs okom megbízni tebenned. Kivéve, hogy lehetnek közös szövetségeseink… és egész biztosan van közös ellenségünk." Bólintott egyet. „Ideiglenes szövetséget ajánlok. Ha úgy döntenénk, hogy együtt utazunk, megvédelek, és ugyanezt elvárom. Bizonyos határokon belül," Langxue-ra vonta szemöldökét. „Tudok a sebről, melyet hordozol, és nem hagyom, hogy rosszabbítsd. A világnak _élve_ van rád szüksége." Lepillantott. „És ez szégyenbe hoz engem. Mindannyiunkat. _Fiatal_ vagy. Alig kikelt. Vissza kéne tömjelek a fészekbe és harcolnom…" Sóhajtott. „De a világ nem ilyen kegyes."

Csend hullt. Saoluan nyelt egyet, és Langxue-ra nézett. „Ideiglenes szövetség?"

„Utállak, de a másik fickót jobban utáljuk," avatta be Langxue. „Úgyhogy elássuk a csatabárdot, és mindketten szétrúgjuk a hátsóját, először."

Saoluan felvonta szemöldökét, és végignézett rajtuk. „Szóval… jó okod van északra menni?"

„Csakugyan." Shidan elsomolyodott. „Klánomnak egy unokalány örömteli születésének hírét viszem. Azok a Pohuai Erődben nem olyan közeli rokonok, mint egyesek itt… de megkönnyebbüléssel fogadják majd, hogy a birtok vonala biztos."

_Rokon_. „Sárkányok vannak a mocsárban?" bökte ki Saoluan.

Shidan felkuncogott. „Nem egészen."

És ha ez nem egy _van egy titkom_ somoly volt, megeszi a lótusz-kövét. „Pohuai Erőd, heh?" tűnődött Saoluan. „Wow. Az _éppen_ útba esik Gaipan felé."

„A sors valamely fintoraként, igen, útba esik," mosolygott Shidan fanyarul.

Megerősítve magát, Saoluan harcos fogással fogott kezet vele. „Szóval mire várunk?"

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Ha azon tűnődtök mi van a tűzidomárokkal, meg a geneológiával, amellett, hogy ne legyen túl sok sárkányvérük, az érdeklődő olvasó talán megnézheti az emberi mitochondriális genetikát a Wikipedián. Főleg a tényeket, hogy az anyától a gyerekbe származó mtDNS változatos lehet, és különböző hatásai lehetnek a nukleáris DNS-től függően. Két faj keverése (és a mitochondriumuk), még a szellemek kezével is, nem egészen olyasmi, ami mindig jó eredményt hoz. Adva, hogy a Tűz Népének nincs genetikai tesztelése hogy rájöjjön mi a probléma, az kemény vonalas szabály szerint mennek(~they go by a rough rule of thumb): _ne_ házasodj nővérek leszármazottaival. Még így is, ez nem mindig kap el mindent.

És igen, elméletileg beszélve, Mai és Zuko _rendben lennének_. Ők ezt nem tudják. Plusz, tudják, hogy Azula benne van. Feltételezni, hogy bármiben is van benne Azula királyian (direkt szóhasználat) elcsesz, túlélési vonás.

„Sárkány-gyermek"-nek nem kell feltétlen közvetlen sárkányi leszármazásra utalnia; utalhat bárkire, aki elég vonást mutat hogy megmutassa sok sárkány van a hátterükben. És átugorhat generációkat. (Azonban, Teruko kocsmaégetők hosszú-hosszú sorából jön.)

_Akuma komainu-ko_ – durván, „ördög kő oroszlán (vagy oroszlánkutya) kölyök". A kőoroszlánok védelmező őrök a templomokon kívül.

Shidan öltözéke – gondolj Piandao ruhájára övvel és rajta _haorival_. Igen, a „hegy csíkok"-at a Shinsengumi ihlette. (Tudja valaki hogy hogy hívják hivatalosan Piandao viseletét? Amennyire meg tudom mondani, valamiféle changshan, vagy Mandzsu-típusú ruha, de nem tudom beazonosítani.)

Azok, akik kíváncsiak – ne aggódjatok Sokka és Suki miatt. Azok ketten, a szövegkönyv szerint megértik egymást annyira, hogy _tudják_, van ledolgozandó kultúrdifferencia. Azt hiszem ez a legszilárdabb, kézenfekvőbb, _működő_ kapcsolat az egész show-ban. (És az egyik legaranyosabb. Sokka Csodáló Nézése, mikor Suki a Felügyelő ellen megy a Boiling Rock – Forrongó sziklá-ban… itt egy srác, aki elég biztos a harcosságában, hogy méltányolja őt.)

Egy recenzáló rámutatott a TVTropes oldalra a Parázsról.

… Srácok, nagyszerűek vagytok. (Még azok is, akik úgy gondolják túlságosan is szeretem Zuko-t. És mindent rosszul csináltam. Az az oldal csúcs!)


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

Szerző megjegyzése: És egy újabb Azula figyelmeztetés. Plusz, sok jegyzet a végén.

* * *

Az éjszaka közepén, Appa mellett összekucorodva volt a legjobb hely. Alvásra… vagy ha gondolkodnod kellett.

Aang nem igazán akart gondolkodni, de, hát – az _akarni_ úgy tűnt sokszor elveszett, egészen mióta a szerzetesek elmondták neki, hogy ő az Avatár. Ami egyszerűen nem volt _fair_.

…És senki sem más nem tűnt úgy gondolni, hogy az, hogy nem _fair_, az nem fair. Aminek nem volt semmi _értelme_.

És nem kérdezhette Tophot, mert újabb leckévé tette volna. És nem kérdezhette Katarát, mert ő vigasztalni próbálta volna. És ő _nem akarta_, hogy megvigasztalja.

…Hát, nem. Igazából akarta. De volt ez a viszketeg érzése, hogy a vigasztalás még _nem oldja meg_. És egyszerűen nem tudta mit _tegyen_-

Mérhetetlenül bosszúsan, Aang öklével a földre ütött.

„Gah!"

Aang szégyenlősen elvigyorodott, ahogy Sokka álmos morc pillantást vetett rá, hálózsákja félig felemelve idomított föld által. „Öhm, Sokka? Beszélhetek veled egy percre?"

Kék szemek pislogtak rá. Katarát nézték, a világnak halottan a saját zsákjában. Megfordultak, hogy szemügyre vegyék Tophot, aki még álmában is somolyogni látszott. Már ha aludt. Aang nem volt egész biztos benne. Összevonta szemeit, és lassan fürkészte a körülöttük levő csillagfényes erdőt, ahogy Sokka fejét oldalt biccentve fülelt olyan dolgok mozgásának jelére, amiknek nem kellett volna.

_Miért kellett Bakancsnak elneveznie_? Tűnődött Aang, kissé ingerülten. _Én sokkal jobb nevet is kitaláltam volna._

Miért kellett Tophnak egyáltalán bárminek is elneveznie volt, amin igazából tűnődött. Gyatso beszélt párszor a szellemekről. És egy dolog, amit Aang megjegyzett, hogy a nevek fontosak voltak. A Holdnak és Óceánnak volt neve. Kohnak is volt neve. Most ennek a dolognak is volt neve. Ez _nem_ lehetett jó.

De név vagy sem, minden csendes volt. Egyenlőre.

Az ég felé forgatva szemeit, Sokka gyengéden felnyalábolta Momot és átrakta Katara oldalának. Összeszedte hálózsákját, és átköltözött Appa másik oldalára, szórakozottan megveregetve a szunyókáló bölényt. „Szóval mi van?"

Ezer dolog gördült keresztül Aang fején; hagyta, hogy az első kiessen a száján. „Miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy a Tűz Úrnál lesznek Yu Yan-ok az inváziónál?"

„Nem vagyok. Igazából remélem, hogy nem lesznek," pislogta magát Sokka éberebbé. „De buta lennék, ha nem tervezném be. Egyszer már elkaptak."

„Na és aztán?" kérdezte Aang ingerülten. „Azok a kalózok is."

„Mikor ott volt nekik Katara csalinak. Nem ugyanaz."

„Zhao majdnem elkapott minket párszor."

„Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy észrevetted-e, de Zhao-t megnassolta egy haragos hal szellem-szörny," mutatott rá Sokka fanyarul. „Ő most valahogy nem elérhető."

„_Bumi_ is megtette-„

„Azzal, hogy klafa kő gyűrűket csúsztatott ránk, mikor még nem tudtál földidomítani. Az most nem fog működni." Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „De a nyilak igen."

„Ó ugyan már!" tört fel Aang-ból. „Még _Zuko_ is elkapott! És a Tűz Úr őt nem fogja ott tartani."

Most már teljesen éberen, Sokka hosszú pillantást vetett rá. „Még Zuko is, mi?"

„Hát…" Aang vállat vont, furán viszketegnek érezve magát a tekintet alatt. „Nem mintha őt nehéz lenne leverni."

Sokka semmit sem szólt.

„Egyszer egy _matraccal_ csináltam!"

„Egy matraccal?" kérdezte Sokka óvatosan.

„A hajón. Az első nap, hogy felbukkant," vigyorgott Aang. „Öcsém, de _dühösnek_ látszott."

„Nem láttam matracot, mikor azokat a katonákat lemostad a fedélzetről," mutatott rá Sokka.

„Hát, nem," ismerte be Aang, zavartan. „De lenn volt, viszont, és én épp elvitorláztam volna, hogy találkozzak veletek, és aztán ő utánam ugrott… Mi az?"

Sokka sóhajtott és egy puffanással lecsüccsent a mohos talajra Appa oldalánál. „Gyerünk pajtás. Beszélnünk kell."

„Hát… ezt mondtam, de…" Aang aggodalmasan csuklott össze Sokka mellett. „Mi a baj?"

Sokka takarókat csavart maga köré, kényelembe helyezve magát Appa meleg szőre mellett. Megint Aangre nézett, együtt érző pillantással. „Soha nem keveredtél verekedésbe más srácokkal míg felnőttél, ugye?"

„Verekedésbe?" visszhangozta Aang, nem lévén biztos benne ez hova vezet. „Volt gyakorlásunk. És barátságos vívásunk. Az idősebb tanulók néha kissé durvák lehettek… hát, legalábbis Gyatso ezt mondta. Nem sokat láttuk őket." Elvigyorodott. „Légi _Nomádok_, Gyatso mindig azt mondta a tinédzsereknek barangolniuk kell, hogy kiürítsék a szervezetükből, és a fiatalabb felnőtt szerzetesek felhasználhatják az ő energiáikat, hogy távol tartsák őket a bajtól. Vének maradtak a templomban. És gyerekek."

„És soha nem láttál harcot, mint mi Zuko ellen," vonta le a következtetést Sokka.

„Nem!" kiáltotta Aang, meglepődve, hogy Sokka egyáltalán ilyet gondolt. „Ki akarná ezt tenni?"

„A srácok verekednek, néha," mondta Sokka egyszerűen. „A lányok is, mikor igazán mérgesek lesznek. Bár Nagyi ezt általában gyorsan leállította… Aang. Mikor bunyóban vagy? Addig nem vertek meg, míg leütnek és _lenn_ _maradsz_."

„De… Zuko nem…"

„Hacsak nem elrepülünk, vagy megüti egy bénító nyelv, vagy Katara jég alá temeti, miután már keresztülgyalogolt egy hóviharon – nem. Tényleg nem," értett egyet Sokka. „Ha már a jégről beszélünk. „Tudod mit tesz igazából Pakku befejező mozdulata, ugye?"

„Tudom mi egy _befejező mozdulat_!" Aang helyben rázkódott egy kicsit; hirtelen mélységesen dühösen. Nem volt idióta. Nem érdekelte mit gondolt Zuko. Zuko bántotta a legjobb, legcsodálatosabb személyt akivel valaha is találkozott. Mit számított mit gondolt Zuko? „Szerinted miért nem fagyaszottam be úgy soha senkit? Szörnyű dolog erre tanítani valakit! Még ha csak egy vízidomáron használod is, és ők vissza tudják olvasztani, ha belegondolnak. Mi van, ha túl ijedtek lesznek a gondolkodáshoz? Én az vagyok néha!"

Csend. Sokka _ránézett_, elkerekedett és meglepett szemekkel.

„Néha az vagyok," ismerte be Aang. „Azért tanulom Katarától, mert muszáj. Én vagyok az Avatár. El kell sajátítanom a vízidomítást. Még ha soha senkinek sem akarom azt tenni." Megborzongott. „A légidomításban nincs befejező mozdulat. Mi nem vagyunk olyanok. Mi tiszteljük az életet. Nem eszünk húst, nem ölünk embert – _nincsenek_ gonosz embereink!" És – ezt hiba volt mondani, egyszerűen tudta…

„Elég magányos lehet, néha," mondta Sokka halkan.

„Magányos?" felelte Aang gyorsan, fura szúrást érezve a szívében, mintha az valahová máshová akart volna menni. „Miért lennék magányos? Itt van nekem Appa, és Momo, és ti srácok…"

Sokka előrehajolt, el a meleg bundától. „Jah. De ez nem ugyanaz. Mikor az Északi Sarkon voltunk…" Az ég felé nézett, ahol holdfény szűrődött le finoman új levelek közt. „Vízi Törzs voltak, de nem a mi törzsünk. Ők… mások voltak." Lemondóan sóhajtott. „Aang ettől valahogy nem fogok a legjobb fickónak hangzani, de azt hiszem tudnod kell. Mi pöccentett be igazán Hahnnal kapcsolatban? Azonkívül, hogy Yue-t csak _jó partinak_ tartotta." Sokka majdnem morgott a gondolatra; megrázta a fejét, és újra felsóhajtott. „Azt mondta, csak egy egyszerű bugris halász vagyok, aki nem tud semmit az ő életük _politikai viszonyairól_. És tudod mit? Igaza volt."

„Ez nem igaz!" tiltakozott Aang, repkedő kezekkel, mintha azzal vissza tudná nyomni a Sokka szemeiben levő fájdalmat. „Te remek fickó vagy!"

„De én nem _olyasfajta_ fickó vagyok," mondta Sokka nyersen. „Nem olyan, mint Arnook főnök. Csinos szavak, és olyan mozgás, mintha azok a csinos szőrmék vasból lennének, és csak józannak meg szomorúnak látszani Yue miatt. A lánya volt, ő meg csak ül ott. Az én apukám sírna. Talán később. Miután tudja, hogy mi többiek biztonságban vagyunk. De _tudom_, hogy sírna."

Aang az ajkába harapott. „Talán úgy is tett, csak mi nem láttuk," ajánlotta. „Kuzon sokszor ilyen volt. Igazán… személyes volt. Gyatso azt mondta nekem néhányan egyszerűen ilyenek." Vadászott az emlékek közt. „Mert Kuzon a régi klánok közül volt, és ők nem beszélnek sokat." És Gyatso _úgy_ nézett rá, mikor mondta. Afféleképp, mint néha Pai Sho játék közben; _figyelj, olyan lépés jön, amit nem látsz jönni, míg vége nem lesz_.

Csakhogy éppen akkor Kuzon feltűnt Shidannal, tiszta arany szemek szemlátomást félretéve bármi is volt az, ami felkavarta. Ami furcsa volt, nem lehetett alkalma beszélni valakivel… de az ég nagyszerű volt, és repülni mentek, és hol volt itt a probléma?

„Talán," ismerte be Sokka. „De akkor sem vagyok az a fajta fickó. És az a fajta fickó sem vagyok, akinek gondolsz. Egyikünk sem az." A zsákjában kotorászva, előhúzta Bumerángot. „Teszek itt egy vad feltevést, és el kell mondanod, hogy igazam van-e. Úgy gondolod, hogy a vadászat rossz. Ugyanúgy, ahogy az emberek megölése is helytelen."

„Az emberek megölése helytelen," tiltakozott Aang. „De ti nem- te nem-„ Hogy mondja ezt, hogy jól jöjjön ki? „Tudom, hogy a Vízi Törzsek vadásznak. Ti nem vagytok szerzetesek. A jégen éltek, és, hát, tengeri-szilván… bár a hínár-kenyér elég jó, nem tudom miért nem esztek abból többet-„

„Sosincs belőle sok," vont vállat Sokka. „Gyűjtögethetsz egész tavasszal és nyáron, és még mindig nem etetheted az egész falut. Nagyi azt mondja megbetegednél, ha megpróbálnád. A tél leolvasztja rólad a zsírt. Azok, akik nem vadásznak, nem élhetnek meg a sarkokon." Megtapogatta Bumeráng élét, épp csak a kés-éles penge előtt. „De ez az egész valahogy össze van gubancolódva, igaz? Tisztelitek az életet. Úgyhogy nem akartok megölni semmit. Vagy senkit."

„Igen!" Aang megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt, megborzolva a bokrokat a tisztás túlsó felén. Sokka értette. És nem volt dühös. Fúh. „Ha nem tiszteled az életet – hát, nem lennél olyan, mint Azula. De nézz csak a Tűz Népére! Hogy élhetnek így?"

„Azula pocsék vadász."

Aang nem tudott mit tenni. Sokkára pislogott, nem tudván jól hallott-e. „De… ott volt Omashu-ban. Aztán a kísértetvárosban, és Ba Sing Se-ben…"

„Persze, feltűnt Omashuban," értett egyet Sokka. „Nem hinném, hogy számított a látásunkra. Aztán Appa szőre nyomát követte. Aztán a fúróban volt, és tudta hol leszünk, míg a Tűz Sereg a falakon kívül táborozik." Megrázta a fejét. „Ez nem vadászat, Aang. Sokkal inkább… a raktárak mellett lógni, hogy zsizsik-patkányokat ölj."

„Egyáltalán ugyanazt a nyelvet beszéljük?" esengett Aang az ég felé. „Vadászat, ölés – mi a különbség?"

„Tisztelet."

Aang rámeredt. „Hogy tisztelheted az életet, ha ki fogod oltani?"

„Ha nem teszed, pocsék vadász vagy." Sokka eltette Bumerángot. „Talán nem mindig viselkedem tisztelettudóan errefelé vadászva, de nem tudom, hogy a nem jégi állatok mit akarnak a szellemükért. Úgyhogy csak vadászok, és gondolom, majd később köszönetet mondok. Ha hagyják, hogy megöljem őket."

„Ha _hagyják_?" Aang megrázta a fejét, remélve, hogy egy kis értelem szabaddá rázkódik. „Ember vagy, Sokka. Nagyobb náluk, értelmesebb-„

„Láttál már sarki vízilovat?" vágott közbe Sokka. „A szellemek _adtak_ nekünk észt, Aang. Ahogy az állatoknak jobb szemet, jobb fület, fogakat, karmokat… a sarki vízilovak megölhetnek. Könnyedén. Ha nem vagy okos. A zebra-fókáknak agyarai vannak, amik széttéphetnek. Egy vadásznak kell lennie _tiszteletnek_. Tudnia kell mire vadászik. Tanulmányoznia. _Óvatosnak_ lennie. És szerencsésnek. És ha mindezt megtetted, kapsz egy esélyt, hogy húst vigyél haza. Hogy a falu élhessen." Széttárta kezeit. „Nem arra kérlek, hogy menj vadászni, Aang. Ha a mód, ahogy a Légi Nomádok tisztelik a szellemeket az, hogy _nem_ eszik meg őket - oké. De ha továbbra is azt hiszed, hogy az emberek nem tisztelik az életet, mikor igen – nem fogod megérteni, hogy az emberek miért teszik azt, amit tesznek. És ez olyan, mint robbanózselével játszani. Előbb vagy utóbb az arcunkba fog robbanni."

„Igaza van, Aang," szólt Katara laposan. „Bár azt hiszem, mind pont eléggé megértjük _Azulát_. Ő nem tiszteli az életet. Ő… gonosz."

Aang megugrott. Gyengén a lányokra mosolygott, akik épp csak megkerülték Appát. „Öhm… Hello?" _Valahogy reméltem, hogy alva maradtok? O-ó, ez nem fog működni_-

„Kezdj el földet dobálni, megérzem," szólt Toph nyersen. „Nem tudok a vadászatról, de egyet kell értsek Katarával. Azula nem tisztel senkit."

„Megkockáztatta egy kisbaba megölését, csak hogy elérje a célját," mondta Katara sötéten. „Egy Tűz Népe kisbabáét. És Mai egyszerűen hagyta."

„Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy Mainak volt egyáltalán választása," mondta Sokka elgondolkozva. „Ha igazad van, Toph, és azt kell tenniük, amit a Tűz Úr akar – Azula a lánya."

„És?" szólt Aang ingerülten. Nem mintha el akarta volna hinni, hogy bárki is kockára akarná tenni egy kisgyerek életét. Még Mai sem, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha valaki savanyú jégből faragta volna ki az arcát. De volt egy nagy lyuk Sokka elméletében. „Zuko a fia."

„Zuko száműzött," felelte Sokka nyersen. „Ez általában nem olyan kedves dolog, ami Katarával történt," összefonta karjait, és józan pillantást vetett húgára. „A Vízi Törzseknél? A száműzetés azt jelenti, hogy nem jöhetsz vissza. Senki sem segíthet. Senki sem beszél veled, ha ki tud bújni alóla." Visszapillantott Aangre. „Nem tudom hogy működik ez a Tűz Népénél. Csak annyit tudok, amennyit láttunk. Azulának tankjai vannak, és fúrói, és minden segítsége ami csak kell, hogy leverjen Kyoshi Harcosokat. Zuko-nak volt egy hajója, és Iroh, meg az a furcsa fejvadász. Ennyi. Zhaonak is többje volt, amivel utánunk jött, mint Zuko-nak."

Aang helyben ledermedt, Katarára meredve. Nem jöhettél vissza? Az nem volt nagy ügy. A háború előtt, emberek más nemzetekből sokat mondták ezt neki; menj el, és maradj távol. És talán nem volt szép, de mindig több hely volt, ahová mehettél. Több ember meglátogatni. Több lény meglovagolni, akár tetszett nekik akár nem.

De… senki sem beszélt veled? Ez szörnyű volt. Ez…ez olyan volt, mintha halott lennél. „Ezt tetted?" suttogta. „Értem?"

Katara szárazon nyelt egyet. „Aang-„

Sokka félbevágta. „Ne válaszolj erre."

„Sokka!"

„Ez egy privát, _férfias_ beszélgetés volt, és valahogy örülnék, ha visszamennétek, és hagynátok bennünket privátnak lenni. És férfiasnak." Sokka Appa másik oldala iránt intette őket, kék szemei komolyak.

„Oh, persze. Egyetlen nap sziklákat kerülgetve jég helyett, és hihetetlenül férfias vagy." De Katara tekintete elsiklott róluk, és megérintette Toph vállát. „Gyere. Valószínűleg csak undorítani akarják egymást."

„Próbáld meg becsukni a szemed," javasolta Toph ahogy elmentek. „Sokkal nehezebb undorítónak lenni, ha nem látod." Egy ujjal Sokka felé bökött. „De ha giliszták kerülnek a tésztámba? Tudom kiért jövök."

Aang elvigyorodott.

„Hagyd ezt abba!" sziszegte Sokka, ahogy a lányok eltűntek szem elől. „Tudod, hogy nem tenném ezt Tophfal."

„Persze, hogy tudom," értett egyet Aang még mindig vigyorogva. „De Toph vajon tudja?"

„Tudni fogja, mikor megmondom, hogy _nem én voltam_."

Jah. Valószínűleg tudná. Fenébe.

„Aang." Sokka hirtelen komolynak tűnt. „Ne kérdezd Katarától miért tette. Hacsak nem vagy biztos benne, hogy tudni akarod."

„De miattam ment el," felelte Aang, zavartan.

„Talán."

„Talán?" visszhangozta Aang hitetlenkedve. „Nem akarta, hogy egyedül legyek, Sokka. Eljött velem pingvin-szánkózni, segíteni akart-„

„Az Északi Sarkra akart menni vízidomítást tanulni."

Aang rámeredt. Ez… fájt. És nem volt igaz. Nem lehetett.

„Nem azt mondom, hogy emiatt ment veled," mondta Sokka józanul. „A barátaid vagyunk. És a családod. De mindig is vízidomár akart lenni. Még mielőtt Anyu-„ Meg kellett állnia, és megcsóválnia fejét. „Nézd. Az embereknek sok okuk van megtenni valamit. És az, amit látsz, nem mindig ugyanaz, amire gondolnak. Oké?"

Aang nagyot nyelt. „Úgy érted, mint mikor azt gondoljuk, hogy a Tűz Népe csak el akarja foglalni a világot. De ők úgy gondolják," Szünetet kellett tartania, gombóccal a torkában. „Ők úgy gondolják, hogy meg kell védeniük magukat. Az Avatártól." És ez egyszerűen nem volt helyes. Az Avatárnak kellett volna lennie a világ reményének. Mindenki ezt mondta.

…Hát, majdnem mindenki.

„Azt hiszem, talán néhányuk úgy kezdte," mondta Sokka elgondolkozva. „Elég biztos vagyok benne, hogy Iroh tudja, hogy most nem ezt csinálják." Aangre pillantott, ujjai a hálózsák peremét morzsolgatva. „És azt hiszem… ha Zuko tényleg azt hitte volna, hogy olyan rosszfiú vagy, most egyikünk sem lenne itt."

Aang már ült. Most valahogy azt kívánta bárcsak lezuhanhatna. De Appa mögötte volt, ami ezt valahogy nem tette lehetővé. „De… Zuko nem tenné… Úgy értem, már a falutokban is, senkit sem akart bántani! Nem _igazán_." Aang a szemeit forgatta. „Szóval nem értem miért van úgy kiakadva egy hazugság miatt. _Ő_ trükközött előbb."

Sokka hallgatott.

Kíváncsian, Aang ránézett. „Most mi a baj?"

Sokka újból előrángatta Bumerángot. És ezúttal nekicsapkodta a fejét. „Aang… _ezt honnan tudtad?"_

„Mester légidomár, emlékszel?" emlékeztette Aang. „Egyszerűen tudjuk." A homlokát ráncolta. „Csakhogy Jet… azt hiszem tényleg elhitte, hogy helyesen cselekszik, kiiktatva azt a gátat. Vagy legalábbis, míg hozzánk beszélt. Gyatso mondta, hogy ez megtörténhet. Hogy néhány ember csak az igazság egy részét mondja, és elhitetik magukkal, hogy ez a teljes, míg veled beszélnek. Úgy értem, tudtam, hogy Gyatso az igazat mondja róla, de olyan furcsának hangzott…"

„Tudtad, hogy Zuko nem fog megölni minket," mondta Sokka laposan.

„Mint Bumi," vont vállat Aang. „Azt akarta, hogy megijedjetek, de nem hagyta volna, hogy összezúzódjatok." A homlokát ráncolta. „Chin Falva – az furcsa volt. A fickók a börtönben az igazat mondták, de a polgármester… csak azt mondta, amit akart. Nem inkább fordítva kéne lennie?"

Sokka úgy szorongatta Bumerángot, mintha az az utolsó ág lett volna a szakadék előtt. „Végig tudtad, hogy Zuko nem próbál megölni minket?" Az állkapcsa dolgozott, ahogy megpróbált nem hebegni. „Te- te- van fogalmad róla, hogy ez milyen nehéz lehetett?"

„Öhm…" Aang kétkedve tekintett rá. „Ölni embereket nehéz kell legyen. _Helytelen_."

„Nem erre akartam- Argh!" Sokka újra a fegyverének verte a fejét. Rávette magát a légzésre, magában mormogva valamit, ami úgy hangzott, mint égő szárított bálnahús ropogása.

„Hát _persze_, hogy nem," sóhajtotta végül Sokka. „Te nem vadászol. Soha nem kellett aggódnod amiatt, hogy ha tévesztesz, te nem eszel, és a családod sem eszik…" Csendben végigszámolt magában. „Aang. Zuko vadászott ránk."

Aang nyelt egyet, visszavillanva a sátor, és Iroh komoly tanácsa a sárkányokról. „_Meg_ akart _enni_ minket?"

Sokka rápislogott.

„Azt mondta a nagy nevek olyanok, mint a sárkányok!"

Sokka homlokon csapta magát.

„Hát, azt mondta," tiltakozott Aang.

„Jah. Iroh azt is mondta, hogy csak megrágják az embert. Ölni, nem enni," felelte Sokka gyakorlatiasan. „Ha a Tűz népe történetesen embereket enne, azt hiszem már hallottunk volna róla."

Oh. Jah. Az emberek mindenféle gonosz dolgot mondtak a Tűz Népéről; gyilkos, égető, tolvaj, mindent. Ha _ez_ történt volna – hát. Valaki megmondta volna nekik. „De azt mondtad Zuko vadászott ránk," mutatott rá Aang.

„Hogy élve elkapjon minket," felelte Sokka nyersen. „Nagyi azt mondta, hogy a vízidomárok néha ilyen küldetésekre küldtek embereket. Vadászni, nem megölni; visszahozni, hogy a Hold és az Óceán megáldja. Nehéz." Egyenesen Aang-re meredt. „Bizonyítja, hogy tiszteled a szellemeket, és a zsákmányodat. Hogy ismered őket."

„És?" szólt Aang nyugtalanul. Nem tetszett neki, ahová ez haladt.

„És ezért gondolom, hogy a Yu Yan-ok a Tűz Népében lehetnek, mikor betörünk," jelentette Sokka. „Ha Kyoshi Avatár Tűz Urat tud csinálni, te meg tudsz egyet állítani. És Ozai ezt nem fogja hagyni." Kék találkozott szürkével, józanul. „Zuko tanult a légidomárokról, hogy vadásszon rád. És a nyomunkban maradt, az egész világon. Ezt tanulnia kellett valakitől."

Aang tiltakozni kezdett – nem tudta mi ellen, talán, hogy Zuko nem tanulhatott olyan sokat, ha soha nem kapta el őket úgy, hogy elkapva _maradtak_-

Megtorpant. Elpillantott Sokkáról, és megpróbált arra gondolni, amit barátja épp az imént mondott. _Valaki megtanította Zuko-t, hogy – hogy engem vadásszon_.

_Valaki tanította Zuko-t a légidomárokról._

És Sokka azt mondta a vadászat a tiszteletről szólt. Tiszteletről, és… megpróbálni életben tartani azokat akikkel törődsz…

„Aang?" Sokka a homlokát ráncolta rá.

„A világ igazán törött, nemde?" szólt Aang, kissé reszketegen. Ha amire gondolt, az igaz…

„Jah. Az." Sokka kíváncsian felvonta szemöldökét. „Valami sajátosra gondolsz?"

„Mikor Zuko kiszabadított engem Zhao erődjéből, a Yu Yan-ok kiütötték," válaszolta Aang; egy vad kék maszkra gondolva, az ismerős sebhely döbbenetére. „Elrejtettem az erdőben. És megvártam, míg felébred; nem voltam biztos benne, hogy fel fog… És megkérdeztem. Ha akkor találkozunk, minden előtt, barátok lehettünk-e volna?"

„Feltételezem nemet mondott," felelte Sokka fanyarul.

„Tüzet dobott rám."

„Elég közeli," vont vállat Sokka.

„De nem próbált meg üldözni," folytatta Aang. „Nem tudom miért, hogy fel tudott-e egyáltalán kelni, de…" nyelt egyet. „Vagy talán igen. Mielőtt tudtam volna hogy ki ő, megmondtam neki, hogy ti srácok betegek vagytok, és szükségetek van azokra a békákra, és azt mondod, hogy csak _rám_ utazik…"

„Óh, öregem," mondta Sokka halkan.

„De valahogy nem számít, miért tette," Aang nyelt egyet. „Rossz kérdést tettem fel."

„Tényleg?"

„Zuko-ra gondoltam akkor," bólintott Aang. „ Kuzonra kellett volna gondolnom most." Nehéz volt a múltból való emberekre gondolni. Csak néhány hónappal ezelőtt, számára, életben voltak és boldogok, és valósak…

Most nem voltak. Csak… kísértetek.

„Jófiú lenne," mondta Sokka szilárdan. „Mint Jeong Jeong."

„Öcsém, remélem nem," mondta Aang szomorúan. „Úgy értem- Nem akarnám, hogy rosszfiú legyen! De Jeong Jeong _gyűlöli_ a tüzet. Csak azt látja hogyan bánt embereket. És Kuzon… ő azt akarta, hogy a tűz _jobbá_ tegyen dolgokat." Aang nyelt egyet. „És talán tudott is. _Láttam_ őt zöld tűzzel, Sokka." Kérlelő tekintettel fordult barátja felé. „Miért nem bízott bennem?"

„Nem tudom," felelte Sokka elgondolkozva. „De ki fogom találni."

„Te – heh?" kiáltott fel Aang.

„Ez _fontos_," erősködött Sokka. „Iroh tudott Kuzonról. Iroh tudta, hogy utánad kutatott. És ha Kuzon tudott a gyógyító tűzről, mikor a Tűz Népe fennmaradó része azt hiszi Kyoshi kiirtotta-„ félbe szakította magát, szája boldogtalan vonal.

„Sokka?" ráncolta Aang a homlokát.

„Nem akarom felkelteni a reményeidet."

„Reményeimet?" visszhangozta Aang szinte suttogásképp. Mert volt valami furcsa Sokka arcán, mint mielőtt előjött volna egy kockázatos, hihetetlen tervvel-

„Kuzon a barátod volt," mondta Sokka őszintén. „Ebbe nem gondoltam bele igazán. A Tűz Népe olyan régóta ellenség. És még ha a barátod is volt, hogy jut el egy gyerek a Tűz Népéből bárhová is?" Mosolya fanyarrá változott. „De volt egy _sárkánya_."

„Hát, jah," bólintott Aang. „Eljött és meglátogatott a templomban, mindig…" A szavak elhaltak torkában, és furcsa, vad szívdobogással meredt Sokkára.

„A barátod volt, és soha nem hagyta abba a keresésedet," mondta Sokka nyíltan. „És nem hinném, hogy a Tűz Úrért tette." Az éjbe bámult, biccentve, ahogy összeillesztett tény-darabokat, mint egy pók-légy szövögette hálóját a puszta légből. „Tudnia kellett, hogy veszélyes. Hogy a Tűz Úr elkaphatja. De ha tudott a gyógyító tűzről, akkor _már_ titkolt dolgokat a Tűz Úr elől."

Aang nyelt egyet. „Úgy érted – Kuzonnak volt egy terve?"

Sokka meglepett pillantást vetett rá, mintha maga is csak most rakta volna össze. „Milyen gyors volt Shidan?"

„Öhm… valahogy az időjárástól függött," felelte Aang, meglepetten. Sokka a legfurább dolgok miatt aggódott. „És hogy milyen messze mentünk. Appa gyorsabb egy nyugodt napon, de ha Shidan elkapott egy meleg fuvallatot, vagy ha viharossá vált az idő… miért?"

„Ha elég gyors vagy, hogy ott legyél, ahol senki nem gondolja, véghez tudsz vinni egy olyan tervet, amiről mindenki azt hiszi lehetetlen," jelentette ki Sokka. „Aang. Ez szintén valami, amit tudnod kell a családokról. Kuzon nem csak a te barátod volt. Bizonyára – öregem, hogyan mondjam? Felelősnek érezte magát. Gyatso volt a legközelebbi az apádhoz. Azok a gyerekek, akikkel felnőttél? Mint a fivéreid. Ha Kuzon rajtad nem segíthetett, akkor rajtuk _igen_."

Aang összerezzent, küzdve a késztetéssel, hogy sírjon. „De… láttátok Gyatso-t…"

„Jah," felelte Sokka puhán. „És egy rengeteg tűzidomárt. Felnőtteket, Aang. Nem láttam gyerekkoponyákat. _Egyet_ sem."

Aang mozdulatlan maradt. Egy pillanatra még levegőt sem kapott.

„Nem tudom, mit próbált tenni," ismerte be Sokka. „Nem tudom, hogy működött-e. Száz _év_. Bármi balul sülhetett el. De beszéltem a Mechanistával. Beszélnem kellett valakivel, arról amit láttunk a templomodnál, és gondoltam benne volt a – benne volt, hogy a tieid temetést kapjanak…" Sokka nyelt egyet. „Tűzidomárokat talált. És gyerekcsontokat. Sokat."

_Levegő_, szólt magára Aang, mintha messziről lenne. _Lélegezned kell_.

„Aang." Sokka józan pillantást vetett rá. „Tudom, hogy Gyatso tudta, hogy jönnek."

„Nem tudhatta," suttogta Aang. „Elment volna, ha tudja, életben lenne!"

„Nem hogyha volt valami fontosabb, mint csak élni," felelte Sokka csendesen. „Apukám ezt tenné, ha megpróbálnának megölni minket. Hátramaradna. És harcolna."

Nem akart remélni. Nem azok után, amit a templomban látott. Amit el kellett fogadnia. _Fájt_. „De… ha valaki elmenekült, hová…?"

„Bárki, akinek sikerült találhatott egy lyukat, amit behúzott maga után," mondta Sokka nyersen. „Teo, az apukája – nem élték volna meg azoknak a siklóknak a készítését, ha a Tűz Népe nem akarta volna őket védve." Megrázta a fejét. „Nem tudom, Aang. Nincs bizonyítékom. Csak annyim van, amit nem láttam." Szünetet tartott. „Csak egy dolog van, amit biztosra tudunk. Kuzon Zuko dédapja volt. És Zuko nem adja fel."

És ha Sokkának és Katarának igaza volt, és az emberek egy családban hasonlítottak egymásra… „Gondolod – Kuzon nem adta fel." Aang nyelt egyet. „Nem tudom mit tegyek. Majdnem azt kívánom bárcsak ne szóltál volna semmit…"

„Tudom. Remélni nehéz," mondta Sokka komolyan. „Kérdezd csak Katarát." Aang-et nézte. „Talán maradt valaki. Talán nem. A lényeg, hogy emberek _megpróbálták_. Hétköznapi emberek. Mint én, és Katara és Toph és Suki. Mint Apu és az egész törzs. És mi még mindig próbálkozunk." Az éjszakára intett. „Jah, a világ törött. Megjavítjuk. Nem ma. Talán nem is száz év alatt. De nem vagyunk verve, míg abba nem hagyjuk a próbálkozást. Szóval elvesztettük Ba Sing Se-t. Egyenlőre. De itt vagyunk mi, és az apukám, és a flotta, és mindazok a barátok, akiket az úton szereztünk. Még meg tudjuk ezt csinálni."

„Szóval… mégis hiszel az Avatárban," mondta Aang félig magának.

„Ugyan dehogy," horkant Sokka.

Aangnek tátva maradt a szája.

„Én _benned_ hiszek."

„…Heh?" nyögte ki Aang.

„Abban a kölyökben hiszek, aki elég okos volt, hogy Katarát pingvin-szánkózásba csábítsa," mondta Sokka komolyan. „Aki elég lökött volt, hogy meglovagolja az Unagi-t. Aki elég bátor volt, hogy megmentse Zuko-t – öregem, nem tudom elhinni, hogy megmentetted Zuko-t! – ahelyett, hogy hagyta volna Zhaonak elkapni." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Ez fogja igazából megmenteni a világot. Persze, szükségünk van tervekre és fegyverekre és elég erős idomárokra, hogy megállítsuk a Tűz Urat. Harcolnunk kell. És nem lesz szép. De utána? _Rád_ lesz szükség."

Aang nyelt egyet, megpróbálva követni Sokka merre haladt. „A Tűz Népe – néhányan csak a családjaikért harcolnak…"

„Ha le tudjuk őket állítani, minden egyéb egyszerűbb lesz," bólintott Sokka. „A Mechanistát is rávetted, hogy változtassa meg a véleményét a háborúról. Rávettük Haruékat, hogy változtassák meg az övéket. Talán, csak talán, meg tudunk változtatni még párat."

Aang megrázta a fejét. „Toph azt mondja a Tűz Úr ellen menni _megölheti_ őket-„

„Jah. Úgyhogy valahogy kétlem, hogy velünk harcolnának," értett egyet Sokka. „De Jee kapitány épp az imént hajlította el a szabályokat, hogy ne kelljen felvennie a harcot Apu flottájával. De ha rá tudunk venni néhányukat, hogy ne harcoljanak…" Széttárta kezeit.

_Jah_, gondolta Aang, megforgatva ezt a fejében. _Jah, ez talán_… „Gondolod, hogy képes vagyok rá?"

„Azt hiszem te vagy az egyetlen fickó, aki igen," felelte Sokka józanul. „Elvesztettük Ba Sing Se-t. Tudom, hogy ezt gyűlölöd. Mind azt tesszük. De egyenlőre ezzel kell élnünk. Miután levertük Ozait, visszajöhetünk és szétrúghatjuk Azula…" Elkalandozott, szemei elkerekedve a szörnyülködő csodálattól. „Oh, na ne."

„Mi?" csapott le Aang aggodalmasan.

„…Öhm." Sokka pislogott, megrázva fejét, mintha valamit szabaddá akarna rázni. „Csak – valami amin el kell gondolkodnom." Megint megrázta a fejét. „Na ne. Ez egyszerűen… őrültség lenne…"

„_Mi_ lenne?" erősködött Aang.

„…Gondolkodnom kell róla." Felálltában összeszedte hálózsákját. „Talán aludnom rá. Őrület, az kell legyen…"

„Megnéznéd, hogy Toph fenn van-e még?" kérdezte Aang megfontolás nélkül. „Kérdezni akarok tőle valamit."

„Jah, persze," felelte Sokka szórakozottan, majdnem felbukva Appa egyik mancsában. „Bocs pajti. Oh öcsém…"

_Oh öcsém, mi?_ Akarta követelni Aang. De Sokka azt mondta gondolkodni akar rajta, és hogy őrültség volt. És talán mikor Bumi az őrült zseniként való gondolkodásról beszélt, nem csak az Avatárról beszélt.

_Vagy talán egyáltalán nem az Avatárról beszélt. Talán _rólam_ beszélt. Aangről._

Ami valahogy zavaró volt. Pathik guru azt mondta el kell fogadnia, hogy ő az Avatár. Az emberek felnéztek rá, mert ő volt az Avatár. A Tűz Népe félt tőle, mert ő volt az Avatár.

De Sokka azt mondta ő _Aang_ volt. Hogy nem kell bűntudatot éreznie azért, amit Roku és Kyoshi tettek, vagy nem tettek. Csak amit ő tett. És Katara azt mondta hogy talán nem volt ott akkor, mikor a templomokat megtámadták, de most itt volt, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett. És Toph-

_Csinálj egy tervet, és mozdulj, Tüncimókus_," mondaná. _A Föld hallgat és vár, persze. De mikor eltaláljuk a megfelelő pillanatot,_ mozdulunk.

Mindezekben volt valami közös. Csak rá kell jönnie mi.

* * *

Lábujjaival dobolva az éj-hűs talajon, Toph érezte Aanget moccanni, mintha döntött volna. Biccentett magának, és körbe járt, ahol feltételezte, hogy Aang látja. „Szóval mire jöttél rá?"

„Most," jelentette ki Aang. „Te és Sokka és Katara – mind azt akarjátok, hogy a _most_-ban gondolkodjak. Nem a múltban. Nem a jövőben."

És boldognak sem hangzott tőle. „Nem amit Gyatso tanított neked?"

„Nem!" tétovázott. „Nem egészen. Mielőtt a vének elmondták nekem… szabadság kell, hogy repülhess. A jövőben kell lenned, ahová a szél majd elrepít. Most – a mostnak nem szabadna számítania."

Toph megpiszkálta a fülét. „Valahogy hallok egy _de_-t."

„Miután elmondták nekem, hogy én vagyok az Avatár… Gyatso azt mondta nem aggódhatunk amiatt ami volt. Azzal kell foglalkoznunk, ami _van_."

„Jó fickónak hangzik," bólintott Toph.

„De a légidomároknak nem itt kéne lenniük!"

Aucs. Ez nyafogásnak hangzott. De ahogy érezte Aang-et összekucorodni magán, és megpróbálva elrejteni… _Tényleg bántja_.

És elmondhatta neki, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen. Hogy nem volt egyedül.

_De megígértem._

És csakugyan segítene, ha elmondaná, hogy Zuko-t is ugyanígy bántotta? Hogy egy tűzidomár megpróbálta felfogni a vizet… és hogy Zuko egyáltalán nem futott ki az időből _Katara_ miatt.

_Nem tudom._

Szóval kezdjük azzal, amit tud. „Olyan, mint egy rengetés-„

„Neked _minden_ olyan mint egy rengetés!" A föld megremegett. „Ez _igazi_, Toph! Nem valami díszes földidomítási verseny.

„Épp most jöttél rá, heh?" szólt Toph csípősen. „Oké, hadd homályosítsalak fel az életem azon részéről, ami nem rengetés. Tudod, arról a részről, ahol a szüleim mindenféle őröket állítottak, hogy semmi se jusson be, hogy bánthasson, de még csak el sem mondták a szomszédoknak, hogy létezem. Senki nem kezelt _valóságosnak_, Aang! Nem voltam senki adóskönyvében. Senki sem alkudott velem. Mindenki _körülöttem_ alkudott. A rengetés volt az egyedüli hely, ahol _önmagam_ lehettem. Azt hiszed a földidomároknak ilyeneknek kell lenniük?"

„Toph-„

„A világ nem olyan, mint a templomod, Aang! Oké? Sajnálom, de nem!" Toph lélegzetet vett, és megpróbálta visszaengedni a temperamentumát a lábain keresztül. _Túl sok idő Sercivel._

„Igazán sajnálom," mondta halkabban. „Én csak-„ Egy gondolat csapta meg, a semmiből, mint Katara egyik hógolyója, és Toph felnyögött. „Oh, öregem. Tényleg sajnálom. Aang, gondolkodj el valamin. Gyatso más cuccot kezdett el mondani neked, miután a vének megmondták neked, hogy te vagy az Avatár, igaz?"

„Öhm, jah…"

Toph elfújt pár kósza tincset, és bólintott. „Szóval – mi van ha addig ő sem tudta?"

Csend. Hitetlenkedő kezdetben. Aztán, lassan, érezte, ahogy a feszültség kiszáll belőle. „De… én még mindig én voltam," állította Aang. „Nem változtam."

„Jah, de te nem csak légidomár vagy," felelte Toph gyakorlatiasan. „Miután Gyatso tudta, hogy te vagy az Avatár, tudta, hogy meg kell tanulnod a többi elemeket. És mi sokkal lecövekeltebbek vagyunk. Jobban a _most_-ban."

„Megígérte hogy ez nem számít!"

Megunva, Toph egy sziklát rúgott a fejének.

Kő omlott szét egy defenzív öklön. „Ez meg _miért_ volt?"

Összefonva karjait, Toph oldalt billentette fejét. „Nem neked kéne olyan fejednek lenni, mint a kő. Gyerünk, Aang! Mi van, ha nem vaknak születek? Mi van, ha egy nap csak felébredtem és nem láttam? Adnál nekem felragasztani plakátokat? Te nem változtál. Amit Gyatso tudott, _mire_ _vagy_ _képes_ változott."

Csend. Majdnem ijesztő csend, ha nem lett volna képes érezni a légzését. Kicsit gyors, valami kis felkavart akadozással - de még mindig ott volt.

„Szóval," Toph kifújta a levegőt. „Te Aang vagy. És te vagy az Avatár. Bárcsak valaki segíthetne. Hogy lenne valaki, aki elmondaná neked mit kéne tenned. De mi nem tehetjük. Neked kell rájönnöd ki leszel." Szünetet tartott. „Bár valahogy azt gondolom vess egy pillantást Kyoshira és próbálj valami mást."

Mégtöbb lélegzet. Most már lassabban. Helyes, gondolkodott.

Valami csörgősen dobogott pár yarddal arrébb, és Toph elvigyorodott. „Hé-„

„Ne adj neki nevet!"

Toph összezárta ajkait a _Bakancs_-on, és Aang felé fordította fülét. „Miért ne?"

„…Nem tudom."

Lábujjak dobolva a talajon nem egy ritmusra a bosszús kis szellemmel, Toph várt.

„Azt mondtad nézzem azt, amit Gyatso utána tanított nekem," Aang ingott egy kicsit helyben. „Elkezdett olvasni új tekercseket. Szellem-meséket. Idomárokkal bennük. Valahogy ezt próbáltam Hei Bai-jal, csakhogy a történetekben a szellemek kezdettől fogva hallgattak az idomárokra… A falusiak már Hei Bai szellemnek hívták, máskülönben nem hívtam volna semminek. Talán Idősebb Bácsikámnak," engedett Aang elgondolkozva. „Ezt szeretik néha. De nem adsz nevet szellemeknek. Dolgok történhetnek."

„Miféle dolgok?" kérdezte Toph óvatosan.

„A történetek mind különbözőek voltak."

Ez nem egy boldog légidomár hangja volt. „Szóval néha ez rossz?" kérdezte Toph.

„Jah," felelte Aang csendesen. „Tudom, hogy csak történetek, de-„

„Oké," bólintott Toph.

„…Oké?"

Bakancs megrengette a földet, méltatlankodva.

„Szóval csak történetek. Az Avatár is csak történetek," mutatott rá Toph. „Gyatso a tanítód volt, és igazán remek fickónak hangzik. Ha úgy gondolod, hogy a szellemekről figyelmeztetett, hallgatlak."

„De nem tudom!" tiltakozott Aang.

„Sokka sem tudta hogy állítsa le azt a fúrót, mikor először összefutottunk vele," vont vállat Toph. „Néha út közben kell tervezned a dolgokat." Az egy méltatlankodó szellem topogása és csoszogása felé fordult. „Sajnálom. De míg nem találunk valakit, aki elmondhatná nekünk – hát, barátok akarunk maradni, ugye?"

Föld nyomott kapirgálása.

„Nem tudjuk kit kérdezzünk," mutatott rá Toph. „Hacsak nem tudod hol találj egy sámánt, vagy valakit?"

Elgondolkozó topogás, ami lassan elhalványult az éjszakában.

„Úgy gondolod igazam van?" Aang reménytelinek hangzott.

_Argh_. „Csak annyit tudok, hogy nem tudom," mondta Toph nyersen. „Szóval úgy fogok viselkedni, mintha baj lehetne."

Ami lehetett. Aggódott mikor ejt Zuko egy két sziklát Aang-re. Ez lehetett az.

_Talán az sem számít, hogy mindannyiunk után ment. Serci verve akarja Aang-et, tudja, hogy Katara gyűlöli, és tudja, hogy Sokka egyenesen mögé áll. És tudja, hogy tudok magamra vigyázni._

Nem _gondolta_, hogy Zuko ilyen hanyag lenne. Zuko utált olyan dolgot eltalálni, amire nem célzott. De _igazán dühös_ volt Aang-re.

_És talán nem is tud sokkal többet a szellemekről, mint mi. Még ha egy pár meg is próbálta enni._

Bárhogy is hajlítottad, nem árthatott nem Bakancsnak hívni. Remélte. „Aludjunk egy kicsit," javasolta Toph, visszamenve megkerülve Appát. „Reggel köveket törünk."

„Oké..."

Mmm. Takarók, csak egy kis porral elhintve a tetején, hogy biztosan tudja mit ragadjon meg és húzzon vissza-

„Toph?" suttogta Sokka.

Magában morogva, Toph a takarók alá vackolt. „Lefeküdtem. _Aludni_."

„Persze, gyors leszek, tudom, hogy ez őrületnek fog hangzani, de Nagyi egyes történeteire gondoltam. A régiekre, ahol a főnöknek nem csak egy fia volt, és a zűrökre amik történhettek-„ Sokka félbeszakította magát, és mély levegőt vett. „Zuko elég őrült, hogy visszatörjön Ba Sing Se-be?"

Toph pislogott. A füleibe tette ujjait, hogy leellenőrizze a memóriáját Sokka hangja ellenében. Nem, jól hallott. „Whoa."

„Az lenne." Sokka szédültnek hangzott. „Miért?"

_Nem mondhatom el_, mondta Toph majdnem. Csakhogy elmondhatta. Egy részét. „Duh. Ő Lee. Amaya a törzse. És Bácsika darabokra szeretgeti." _És talán még annál is jobban. _„Vannak ott emberek, akikkel törődik. Azt hiszed csak úgy hagyja őket Őrült Kék Tűznek felmarkolni őket?"

„És ha tényleg belekavar a terveibe, talán mégse néz ki olyan jól örökösnek," mondta Sokka elgondolkozva. „Majdnem azt kívánom bárcsak segíthetnénk."

„Tényleg?" bökte ki Toph.

„Nem kedvelem Zuko-t. Nem bízom benne," felelte Sokka komoran. „De Azula rosszabb." Sóhajtott, félretéve. „Ha Aang visszamenne, az egész várost fel akarná szabadítani. És nem hinném, hogy képesek lennénk rá. Szóval azzal kell élnünk, amit a köcsögidomár meglép." Hangja meglágyult kissé, vonakodva. „Vagy nem lép meg."

„Sikerülni fog neki," mondta Toph szilárdan.

„Teknős-fókák," vágott vissza Sokka.

„És akkor is sikerült neki," mutatott rá Toph. „Jó vagyok, Sokka. Tudom mit kell tennünk. Tanítani Aanget, és megverni a Tűz Urat. Alkut kötöttem veletek, és tartom magam hozzá."

„Csak… tudom, hogy a barátod," ismerte be Sokka.

„És bízom benne," bólintott Toph. „Életben fog maradni, különben szétrúgom a seggét." _Hallod ezt Serci? Maradj életben._

_Öregem, bárcsak tudnám mi a helyzet Ba Sing Se-ben…_

* * *

Zöld csillanások játszva hajában a tűzhelytől, ami Long Feng elegáns fogadótermében volt, Azula az összegyűlt Dai Li-t szemlélte. El egyik oldalon Ty Lee megpróbálta elrejteni hogy az ajkát harapdálja.

_Nem hiszed, hogy képes vagyok rá_, _ugye_? tűnődött Azula , megpróbálva nem somolyogni. _Tudom, hogy gyógyítót keresel. De nem vagyok olyan gyenge. Az ilyen árulással álmomban is elbánnék._

_Apa nem várna el kevesebbet._

„Célpontunk lépni készül," jelentette be Azula. Látta, ahogy Ty Lee összeborzong azon, hogy Mai-t célpontnak nevezte, és majdnem felkuncogott.

„_Suzuran_ holnap reggelre itt lesz," folytatta Azula. „Célpontunk tudja, hogy lehetősége van segítséget toborozni arról a hajóról. De ahhoz idő kéne. És minél több időm van, annál valószínűbb, hogy Mai nem jár sikerrel végső céljában. _Törődik_ Min Wennel; mindent megkockáztat majd, hogy kinn lássa a kezeim közül."

„Alig ismeri a fiút, Hercegnő," tiltakozott az egyik ügynök. „Meglátogatta, igen, de…"

„Chan ügynök." Azula szinte gyengéden nézte a Dai Li-t. „Min, számára sajnálatos módon olyan helyzetben volt, hogy megmentse Mai életét, mikor úgy döntött ellenszegül nekem. Mai Tűz Népe. Erősen kötődik hozzá." _De nem hozzám. Átkozott_. Ezért lassan öli meg. Később. „Még ha nem is lenne, mostanra rájött, hogy tudom, hogy áruló. Ha bármi részvéte van az után a fiú után… mikor megtöröm őt, Mai tudni fogja ki lesz a hóhéra."

...Óh, milyen édes borzongásnyi félelem a szellemüktől. Jó. _Jó_. Long Feng, és most Quan; túl sokan alábecsülték őt a Dai Li-ből, és hogy mire képes az övéiért.

_Soha többé._

„Mai nem fog várni a _Suzuran_-ra," folytatta Azula. „Ma este fog lecsapni."

„Növelhetjük az őrök számát-„ kezdte Chang.

„Az nem lesz elég," vágta félbe Azula. „Jelen pillanatban, a legkisebb diverzióval Min kisétálhatna a cellájából és eltűnhetne."

„Lehetetlen!" hebegte egy másik ügynök. „Azokból a cellákból lehetetlen megszökni. Alaposan átvizsgáltuk a lányt. Egy körömreszelőt sem adhatott át."

„Átkutattátok és semmit sem találtatok, tehát feltételeztétek, hogy nem is volt mit találni," mondta Azula élesen. „Soha nem választom könnyedén a szolgáimat. Mai képzett, halálos, és okos, mint bárki ebben a teremben. Kivéve engem."

„Hercegnő." Chan meghajolt. „Ha ismeri őt, mit vihetett át az őreinken keresztül?"

„Csak képzelni tudom," felelte Azula szárazon. „Hogy mi az, az nem számít. Mai soha nem hagyna egy szökést a véletlenre. Soha nem számolna azzal, hogy kifelé harcolnia kelljen. Ami azt jelenti, hogy talált valami utat, hogy Min kiszabadíthassa _magát_." Biccentett. „Később ez estén – napnyugta után, várhat akár a kísértet-őrségig – Min _kész lesz_ a szökésre."

* * *

Egyik ingujjával kibélelve a gyémánt-zsineget, hogy ne vágjon az ujjaiba fűrészelés közben, Min tett még egy finom vonást a cellája ajtaját tartó ajtópánton. _Azt hiszem ez megteszi._

Visszatűrve a zsineget ruhaujjába, Min megérintette az ajtót, kinyúlva chi-jével. Nem tudtad idomítani a fémet, ezt mindenki tudta… de Tingzhe mutatott neki valami érdekeset, évekkel ezelőtt. Akkor, mikor még gyermek volt, és minden felizgatta, amit apja csinált, akár megnyerte a háborút, akár nem.

„Csak egy darab rozsda, hmm?" Tingzhe mosolygott csalódott képén, aztán visszafektette a régi tőrt a lyukba az ásatáson. „Érezd. Ne idomítsd a földet. Csak érezd."

És azt tette. Eltátott szájjal, ahogy végre rájött, mit akart neki mutatni apja; hogy volt egy szivárvány-árnyalatú különbség a föld és az acél szíve közt, a rozsdával olyan, mint az a furcsa zöld villanás napnyugta és sötét közt…

Senki sem tudott fémet idomítani. De ha figyeltél, és dolgoztál rajta, _tudtál_ rozsdát idomítani. És minden fém rozsdásodott. Még a cellája fényezett acélja is. Nem volt sok, még annyi sem, mint a gyémántok a zsinegén. Közel sem elég, hogy használja. De _érezte_.

És a rozsdát érezve, meg tudta ítélni milyen vastag volt a fém benne. És figyelni rá, hogy pontosan tudja mikor vágott elég fémet, hogy az ajtópánt tartott kívülről… és többet nem.

A forgópántok trükkösebbek voltak. Az ajtó külsején voltak, persze; ami azt jelentette, hogy nem csak hogy az időt kellett elcsípnie, mikor egy őr sem nézett a cellájába, de a zsinegen magát a gyémántot kellett idomítania, rákényszerítve, hogy olyan erősen vágjon, mint az acél, mikor lötyögnie kellett volna, mint az ernyedt tésztának.

Fanyarul köszönetet kellett mondania a szellemeknek, hogy ide zárva hagyták; étel be, éjjeliedény ki az ajtón levő nyíláson. Ha bárki történetesen kinyitotta volna az ajtót… hát, nem bízott benne, hogy a vasalások tartottak volna.

Elfújva a fém-port, Min visszalopódzott a heverőjére, maga köré csavarva a láncokat, hogy elrejtse a vágott végeket. És megborzongott. Az elmúlt néhány napban fókuszált volt. Elfoglalt. Most… most már csak a várakozás maradt.

És a reménykedés, hogy Mai ér oda előbb.

* * *

„Persze, figyelem elterelésre lesz szüksége." Azula újra szemügyre vételezte a Dai Li-jait. „És itt jönnek be az elzárt szellemeitek."

„A _mi_csodáink?" hebegte valaki a tömegből.

Chan ügynök felemelte kissé a kezét, és a levegő után kapdosás abbamaradt. „Hercegnő. Tudom, hogy valahogy elvétettük a szandál-szellemeket-„

„Az nem volt baleset, Chan ügynök. Az főpróba volt." Azula összeszűkítette szemeit, mérlegelve a férfit. _Ő megteszi. Talán_. „Quan ügynök azt azért intézte, hogy próbára tegye a biztonságunkat. És meglássa mennyi kell hozzá, hogy elárassza."

Elszörnyedt csend. De Chan felemelte fejét, hogy a szemébe nézzen, komoly mogyoróbarna szemekkel. „Hercegnő. Azt akarja mondani, hogy Quan ügynök _szellemeket_ használna _a város uralkodója_ ellen." Picit megrázta a fejét. „Ezt… nehéz elhinni."

„Azt fog,"jelentette ki Azula, magabiztosság csengve a hangjában. „Ismerem annak az embernek a szemeit, akinek nem maradt vesztenivalója." Persze, mindent maga vett el Quan-tól. Részletkérdés.

„Ha így van, most kéne letartóztatnunk, Felség," felelte Chang, kívülről nyugodtan. „Mielőtt bármi baj történne."

_És kétségekkel hagyjalak titeket a követésemben? Azt nem hiszem_. „Ügynök. Aligha ítélnék el egy embert csupán a tekintete miatt."

Ami égbekiáltó és könyörtelen hazugság volt. De pontosan ezt akarták hallani, hogy higgyenek.

_Mennyi móka!_

„Ő a jelenlegi parancsnokotok, és _bizonyítékra_ van szükségetek," mondta Azula teljes őszinteséggel. „Teljes bizalommal vagyok a képességetekben, hogy tartsátok a helyzetet, hogy megkaphassuk." Meghajtotta fejét. „Azzal kezdjük, hogy leszállítjuk a szellem-labirintusotok külső őreinek számát."

* * *

_Dai Li védd a várost._

Suttogásként kezdődött Quan agyában, a pillanatban, mikor először tervezett Mai-jal. Ezekben a sötét folyosókban a palota alatt üvöltéssé növekedett, szinte megsüketítve a külső veszélyek ellen. Akkor félresöpörte, ahogy most félretolta. Voltak előnyei, ha tudtad hogy működik az elme-idomítás. Főleg a sajátod.

_Dai Li védd Ba Sing Se-t._

Vicsorogva, Quan levágott föld-kesztyűs kezével, elvágva egy szellem-őrzőt az azt formáló kővel együtt. Megborzongott, félig keresztülmenve, a saját keze lázadva a szabotázs gondolatára, az _áruláséra_-

_Dai Li védd a várost!_

Elméje szándékosan üresen, befejezte a vágást. Érezte a rosszindulat lüktetését, ahogy a kamrákba zárt kamuiy-k beljebb a labirintusban próbára tették a korlátaikat.

_Dai Li védd Ba Sing Se-t-!_

„Nem ma éjjel," préselte ki Quan. És tovább mozdult.

Voltak őrök. Pontosabban, _voltak_ őrök, mielőtt a mögötte sodródó aranyszemű árnyék ki nem csapott acél és méreg sziszegésével. Soha nem látták jönni.

Átlépett ernyedt testeken, elkerülve a vádló szemeket. Fanyarul el kellett mosolyodnia, maga ellenére is. Őrök és zárak és védigézetek, igen; a folyosók labirintusában minden volt. Hogy az elkapott kamuiy-t fogva tartsa, megtisztítsa, és megvigasztalja, míg végre a nyughatatlan szellemek megelégedtek és visszasodródtak a másik világba, ahová tartoztak. Kivéve a legutóbbi Föld Király meggyilkolásának sötét éjszakáját, _soha_ semmi nem tört ki innen.

Kár, hogy a Dai Li soha nem vette számításba, hogy valaki _be_-törjön.

_Megszeged szerződésedet a várossal-!_ Sikoltotta lelke egy része.

„Igen," suttogta Quan, levegő után kapkodva épp egy újabb elzárt kapu előtt. „Azt teszem."

_Tudom mibe fog ez nekem kerülni. Csak többé már nem érdekel._

Nem ha szétzúzhatja a Tűz Hercegnő terveit. Ha bánthatja úgy, ahogy ő a szívét kivágta, meggyilkolva Long Feng-et. Bánthatja az egyetlen módon, ami számítat annak a szörnyetegnek, foltot ejtve a tökéletes győzelmén…

Egy árny villant, és nem mozdult elég gyorsan. Kő emelkedett, csapdába ejtve lábát, mászva-

Tűk fütyültek el a feje mellett és egy ügynök elesett. Mai lendült át a következő szempillantásban, kései a falhoz szegezve a Dai Li partnerét acél sikolyával a kövön, mielőtt tűt szúrt volna a vállába.

Szabaddá törve magát, Quan felszisszent.

Visszaszerezve késeit, Mai sötét pillantást lövellt felé. „Koncentrálj."

„Próbálok…" Quan lerázta a gyengeséget, még mindig sikoltó elmével. „Elég ideig kitartok." _Muszáj_.

Mai összeszűkült szemekkel nézte. Majdnem mondott valamit-

Megrázta a fejét, szándékosan kihívás nélkül hagyva szavát. „Azt mondtad több őr lesz."

„Többnek kéne lennie."

Arany találkozott sötéttel, és a férfi inkább érezte, mint látta a biccentését. Bárhol is volt a többi Dai Li, hamarosan rájönnek.

Furcsa volt, tűnődött Quan, ahogy félrecsúsztattak még egy átszúrt acél kaput. A legtöbb ember azt feltételezné, hogy egy Dai Li börtön csupa faragott kő, áttörhetetlen földidomítás nélkül.

_A legtöbb ember soha nem akadt össze kamuiy-vel._

A Dai Li-től elvárták, hogy feláldozzák magukat a városért, persze. De nem ok nélkül. Hogy szellemek kezén pusztulj, csak mert kiszívták a chi-det, hogy ne idomíthass – ez ostoba, _ostoba_ ok volt a halálra.

Tehát. A Dai Li börtönöknek emberek számára talán szükséges lehet földidomítás a megszökésre. A kamuiy-k számára való börtönnek egyáltalán nem volt rá szükség. Kőből faragott, igen, az volt – de keresztülszurkálva alagutakkal és kapukkal, ami már magában szellem-labirintussá tette.

Egy labirintus, amit szándékosan meggyengítettek minden egyes elporladt átjáróval, minden szétvágott védigével, minden a falba ütött stratégiai lyukkal.

_Ne túl gyengére, kérlek, Guanyin…_

De szüksége volt a bosszúra. Szellemek, de _szüksége_. Az egész Föld Királyságnak szüksége volt igaz bosszúra Azula erőszaktétele miatt. Elfogva a szívét annak, amik voltak, át akarva csavarni Föld-ből Tűz-be-

Soha nem gyűlölt úgy, ahogy most gyűlölt. Forrott benne; fortyogott, mint a savas sár-források a legendák szerint a Si Wong sivatagban. Megperzselte még az elmeidomítás köröző lángját is, épp csak elég helyet hagyva neki, hogy megtarthassa ígéretét Mai-nak, és a boldogtalan fiatal földidomárnak, aki megbízott benne, hogy megvédje a családját. Még ha ez minden más ígérete megtörésébe is került.

…És talán ez volt Guanyin akarata, meghallva kegyelemért való fohászát. Hogy lehetne bármi egyéb áldásnál az elmúlás? Sokkal, sokkal jobb, mint a túlélés, gyűlölet marva el az erkölcsöket és lelkiismeretet és együttérzést, míg hajlandó volt _ezt_ tenni.

_Könyörületes halál. De még nem_. Számolta a folyosókat, ahogy csendesen végigsepertek a labirintuson: második balra, harmadik jobbra – itt!

Nem a labirintus szíve, nem. Nem az a még mindig őrzött folyosó, ahol érezte a kő reszketését, készen, hogy feleljen a Dai Li akaratának. De nem mozdulva. Még nem.

_Jól kiképezted őket, Long Feng._

Több mint elég Dai Li vigyázva a labirintus szívét, hogy elbírjon vele és Mai-jal. Több mint elég – de nem jönnek. Tartanák a helyüket, míg maga a szellem-tűz nem emészti őket. A Dai Li itt nem csupán rosszindulatú szellemeket őrzött. Ami ezen falak mögött rejtőzött, az nem kevesebb, mint maga volt a tiszta gonosz. Fejetlen kutyák, gyilkos oroszlán-dillo szellemek, penge-ujjú kísértetek fekete-tövis agyarú mosollyal. És még több, számtalanul. Még azon sötét szellemek közül is néhány, ami elszabadult évtizedekkel ezelőtt, mikor az egész királyi család kivéve Kuei-t elpusztult…

_Álljátok a helyetek, emberek. Nem vagyok elég bolond, hogy ezeket az embereinkre szabadítsam._

…_Nem egészen._

Kezeket össze, és _csap_-

Kő szakadt elő, magával víve védigés acélt. Ajtó ajtó után választott folyosóján szabaddá tépődött, rosszindulatot sikoltva az éjnek.

Egy pillanatra Quan csak lélegezni tudott, halvány ruhasuhogást hallva, ahogy Mai követte tervüket, és elmenekült. Csak érezni tudott, mint nyálka és fagy a lelkén, ahogy kamuiy kamuiy után csúszott-mászott, dobogott és csörgött szabaddá.

_Megszegtem a szerződésemet_. A lélegzet sóhajként szakadt ki Quan-ból, ahogy egy vigyorgó _gŭgé nü_ felé fordította szemetlen koponyáját, hústalan kezeit már kinyújtva. _Ez is olyan jó hely, mint a többi-_

Meleg kezek ragadták meg a vállát, és _húztak_. „Gyerünk!"

Botladozó futásnak eredt, acél és tűz által víve.

Ostoba. Még nem halhatok meg. Még ki kell nyitnom egy alagutat – ott –

Kő morzsolódott, sötétségbe omolva.

* * *

Döbbenet és szörnyülködés egy sereg arcon. _Mozdulj gyorsan_, mondta magának Azula, fellobbantva belső tüzét, hogy elárassza az ellenszegülés hirtelen fellángolását. „Szabotőrökkel fognak dolgozni, így már lesz útjuk elvezetni a szellemeket a börtöncellákig. És egyéb helyekre is; a szabotőrök nem azért fognak segíteni nekik, _mert_ _ez a helyes_." Hangjából irónia csöpögött.

Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő, míg ez beivódott, és biccentett Ty Lee-nak, aki szétterítette a város egy térképét, hogy mindenki lássa, megjelölve számos különböző veszélyforrást.

Azula számosra rámutatott a Középső Gyűrűben. „A Sereg barakkok." Ahol a hű Föld Királysági katonák voltak most elzárva, míg el nem jött az idő és a parancs, hogy megfelelően elbánjanak velük. „A szabotőrök fizetséget akarnak majd a szabadságukért. Vagy kísérletet rá." Megérintett más pontokat az Alsó és Felső Gyűrűben. „Együtt kell működnötök a helyi őrökkel és az itteni Tűz Népe erőkkel is. Szellemeket fognak használni, és a fókuszuk a barakkokon lesz, de bolondok lennének ha nem használnának tisztán emberi szabotázst és pusztítást is. Annyi helyen, amennyin csak tehetik, megpróbálva szétteríteni minket. Feltételezem számos kicsi, helyi földrengés lesz, ami történetesen ártatlan civileket sújt majd. Hogy azt állíthassák nem áll szándékunkban megmenteni őket."

* * *

_Ég a Külső Gyűrű!_

Egy szívdobbanásnyi teljes pánik. Mindössze ennyit engedett magának Yakume törzsőrmester; a lángok nem magán az Őrsüknek a tetején álltak, így megengedhetett magának egy pillanatnyi rettenetet. Egy pillanatot, hogy engedje a lelkét lélegezni; hogy egyszerűen ember legyen, dühös és félő-

A következőben, megláncolta az érzelmeket évtizednyi fegyelemmel, parancsokat vakkantva, amik futárokat küldtek a városi tűzoltókhoz és a legközelebbi megszálló csapat kontingenséhez. Lu-shan kapitány már az Őreire vicsorgott, kivezetve őket, hogy hátratolják a nézelődőket és kopogtassanak a lángok útjában levő bérházak ajtaján.

Egyszer, csak egyszer, míg küzdöttek a lángokkal azon a szívszaggató éjszakán, nézett rá An Lu-shan, nyersen és kompromisszumképtelenül mint a gránit. _A te embereid tették ezt?_

De addigra találtak épületeket, amiket nem csak a tűz omlasztott össze, és Yakume merészen meredt vissza, ahogy küzdöttek a füsttel és lángokkal és idővel, hogy kirángassanak civileket a romok közül. _Vagy a tieid?_

* * *

„Hogy mekkora a kár, sokat elárul majd arról ki irányította a szabotázst," tűnődött Azula. „Támaszkodom önökre, hogy tömör és pontos jelentéseket készítsenek, hogy minden felelőst megtaláljunk, aki ezt tette Ba Sing Se-vel." Féligazságok, mind közül a legjobb hazugságok. Soha nem támaszkodott senkire, de tényleg békét akart a városban. Hogy lehetne produktív része a birodalomnak, ha nem volt békés? A fosztogatásnak megvolt a jó helye és ideje, de nem volt tartós. A lakosok megtanulják hogyan rejtsék el amit tudnak, és dacos idióták még a jólétet is megtagadnák maguktól, semhogy az ellenség profitáljon belőle.

_Bolondok. Adjátok el a luxuscikkeket és vegyetek rajta képzést. És harcoljatok!_

Oly kevesek tennék. Jobb, sokkal jobb, hogy békés igát húzzanak, adózva a birodalomnak. Nem olyan kielégítő, mint a fosztogatás és halál, nem. De hosszútávon sokkal produktívabb.

És mindig volt _valaki_ elég ostoba, hogy élve égesse meg.

_És amint lenyomozzuk ezt a kis összeesküvést, Ba Sing Se még szorosabban a markunkban lesz_, gondolta Azula. Nem csak azért, mert eltörölte magukat a bajkeverőket. Hanem mert a polgárok meglátják, hogy az úgynevezett vezetőik kárt tettek bennük, és ellenük fordulnak.

_Föld Királysági bolondok. A Tűz Népe megértené az Alsó Háborút. És még hevesebben gyűlölne minket_. Azula elmosolyodott magában. _Vajon melyik idióta tábornokot nem kaptam el, aki előjött ezzel a tervvel?_

* * *

„Embereknek fog baja esni, ugye?" Menedéket keresve a többi menekülttől ezekben az apró szobákban, amiket valamilyen nemes faragtathatott ki a barlang szívében korokkal ezelőtt, Kuei Föld Király megvakargatta egy álmos Bosco füle tövét. A szemek a csiszolt üveg mögött még mindig fiatalok voltak, de elszántak. És szomorúak. „Még ha ez a terv, amit Shirong ügynök segített nekünk megformálni működik is… emberek fognak meghalni."

„Igen, Felség," felelte Bon ügynök egyszerűen. „Sajnálom."

„Jobb tervet kellett volna készítenem," mondta Kuei majdnem hangtalan. „Hagynom kellett volna, hogy az egyik alsóbb tábornok készítse el ezt a tervet-„

Bon megköszörülte a torkát. „Tisztelettel, felség – nem. Nem kellett volna."

Kuei összeszűkült pillantást lövellt felé. „Nem vagyok katona, Bon ügynök. És egész biztosan nem Dai Li!"

„Nem, felség," hajtott fejet Bon. „Ezért van az ön tervének a legjobb esélye a működésre."

Kuei a homlokát ráncolta, felemelve kezét, hogy tiltakozzon-

Megállt. És gondolkozott, lassan sétálva a szőnyegen, amit egyik hálás menekült-sorstársuk adományozott, hogy melegség és üdvözlet érzetét adja az idomított szobáknak. Ahogy majdnem minden ezek közt a falak közt adomány volt; szőnyegek, bútorok, még egy furcsa kis vízmelegítő szerkezet is a másik szobában rejtve, ami megengedett egyfajta álló-mosdó zuhanyt. Mind Föld Királyság menekültek ajándékai – és Tűz Népéé.

„Egy nagyúrnak meg kell lennie a méltóságának," mondta Pei-született-Maeda, mikor Bon megkérdezte. Meglepetten, tisztán láthatóan, hogy az ügynöknek még _kérdeznie_ kell. „Őfelsége nem a miénk. De az ő oltalma alatt állunk. Hogy nem viselhetnénk gondját?"

Itt és most, Bon-nak meg kellett csóválnia fejét a kovács őszinteségén. Szolgálatának minden évében, azt tanították neki, hogy a Föld Királynak falakra és őrökre és a Dai Li-ra van szüksége, hogy megőrizze életét. Mégis itt, olyan emberek közt, akiknek a családjának legalább a fele az ellenség vére volt…

_Itt, királyom biztonságban van._

Ennek az érzésnek egy része racionális tényeken alapult. Rejtve voltak, voltak készleteik, és elég földidomár megszökve a normál élettől vagy a Sereg behajtásától, hogy figyelmeztesse őket, ha mások épp betörni készülnének. De egy más része, aminek a bevallására Bon összerezzent, az volt, hogy _ő_ biztonságban érezte magát.

_Ezek az emberek szellem-érintettek. Mindannyian._

Nem annyira mint a Dai Li; hát, többségük nem. De volt egy halovány másság érzete Amaya népén. És az apró dolgok, amiket tettek, só-dobással és szaké felajánlásokkal, és a finom minták beledolgozva ruhákba és fába és kőbe…

_Királyom _biztonságban van. _Amennyire csak tehetik_.

Ezen apró védelmek egyike sem állítana meg egy igazán elszánt szellemet. De apró lényeket, és a rosszindulat általános ködét, ami általában a levegőben volt, mikor emberek hatalomért intrikáztak – azok nem érinthetik Kuei-t. Nem itt.

_Nem tudom miért vagyok úgy meglepve_, gondolta Bon bánatosan. _Amaya úgy döntött, hogy segít ezeknek az embereknek. És neki soha nem volt más, csak jóindulata a városunk iránt._

Gyakorlatiasabban, Amaya talán nem volt tökéletes ember-ítélő, de ezek a népek majdnem mind az Alsó Gyűrűből valósiak voltak. Ha bajt akartak volna keverni, rengeteg esélyük volt. Azok, akik most itt voltak csendes, békés életet akartak élni Ba Sing Se-ben.

És ha óvakodtak a hozzá hasonlóktól – hát, ki ne tette volna, adva amit a Dai Li csinált? De csak óvatosak voltak. Nem féltek. A Dai Li családok, amiket ő és Shirong és néhány másik túlélő csempészett le ide Quan parancsára, teljesen arra számítva, hogy ugyanolyan hevesen kell majd őket védelmezni, mint a királyt-

Azok a családok biztonságba voltak. _Üdvözölve_. Olyan módon, ahogy azt az olyan nyers emberek, mint Maeda nem tettethették jobban a repülésnél.

Bon megdörzsölte fájó fejét. Tűz Népe menekültek, akik segíteni akartak. Gyógyító tekercsek – _föld_ gyógyításé! – felfedezve a saját lerakatukban. És bizonyíték, hogy valami ismeretlen szellem babrált a Dai Li memóriájával, hogy elmentek a legdrágább kincsük mellett Guanyin tudja hány évszázada. Bár, adva, hogy ezt a babrálást csak azután fedezték fel, hogy Kuei ítélkezett… nos, Bonnak megvoltak a saját gyanúi melyik szellem volt a felelős.

_A világ egyáltalán nem olyan, mint gondoltam. Mint Long Feng mondta nekünk_, gondolta Bon még mindig kicsit döbbenten. _És ha nem_-

Elég régóta volt a Dai Li sorai közt, hogy hallja a pletykákat; hogy egyesek azért voltak Dai Li, mert valahol tényleg Tűz Népe vér folyt ereikben, és az elme-idomítás sosem használna. Nem akarta elhinni, hát persze hogy nem…

De nem tagadhatta azt a biztonságérzetet itt. Hogy… szellemek, de fura… _normális_.

Nem az a heves lángolás, az a _vonzás_ volt, amit Azula hercegnő mellett érzett. Azula – szellemek, Azula olyan volt, mint egy földcsuszamlás, amiből épp kikászálódott, hogy tehetetlenül nézze, ahogy a Dai Li többségét elsodorja. Itt, a menekültek közt… olyan volt, mint a földeken járni a Külső Gyűrűn kívül, amit leégettek betakarítás után. Hamu a lábadon, füst foszlányai a nyelveden, de _érezted_ az erőt visszatérni a talajba.

_Van itt néhány azok közül a gazdák közül_. Bon megcsóválta a fejét. _Mennyire változtattak meg minket? Azt hittük tartjuk a Föld Királyság összes hagyományát, és mégis… Víz Törzse. Tűz Népe. Csak fonalak, beleszőve városunk óriás szövőszékébe. De most minden másképp néz ki._

Bon nem tudta mit jelent, hogy Shirongot örökbe fogadta a Wen… klán, egyértelműen hallotta a szót, és megpróbált nem túl erősen belegondolni. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy _akarta_ tudni. De nem téveszthetted el a változást a férfiban. Még – szilárdabbnak látszott. Stabilnak. Szellemek, a férfi néha még _mosolygott_ is.

És Shirong most odakinn volt, kockáztatva az otthonnak és biztonságnak ezt az újonnan talált érzését, hogy megmentsen egy fiút. És véghezvigye a Föld Király tervét.

Kuei végre abbahagyta a fel-alá járkálást, spekulatívan pillantva Bonra, ahogy Bosco fújtatott, és egy kézre álló székhez dörgölőzött, hogy megvakarja a hátát. „Azt mondják a legnagyszerűbb kardforgató nem a második legnagyszerűbbet féli, hanem a legrosszabbat."

„Pontosan, felség," mondta Bon szilárdan.

„Megszálló erő tartózkodik saját falainkon belül," jelentette ki Kuei, kiszámítva. „A tisztjeinket erre sose képezték. A Bevehetetlen városnak nevezzük magunkat, és így is gondolkoznak, mikor nyilvánvaló, hogy nem így van. A Nyugat Sárkánya megtörte a Falat. És most az unokahúga lerontotta őket."

Bon bólintott.

„De a Tűz Népe, mint Mai Úrnő, megszokta, hogy a saját palotáikban harcoljon," folytatta Kuei. „Úgyhogy bármely terv, mit készítettünk, ön és én és Shirong ügynök és Wen professzor, és mindenki más, aki segített… bármely ilyen terv, amiért hajlandó az életét kockáztatni…"

„Jobb eséllyel áll, mint egy olyan terv, amit azok készítenek, akik falakra és hadseregekre támaszkodnak, és hogy mindenáron megálljak a helyüket," bólintott Bon. „Úgy hiszem, felség." Józan pillantást vetett királyára. _Készen áll erre? Oma és Shu, kérlek adjátok, hogy igen_. „Uram, okkupál minket az ellenség. A Tűz Népe most hozzáadhatja készleteinket a sajátjaihoz kinyúlva, hogy meghódítsa azokat, akik még ellenállnak. Ez az ellenállás vagy látja Ba Sing Se-t cselekedni próbálni, nem számít milyen elhamarkodottan is – vagy felfordulni, és megadni magát, gyámoltalanul, mint egy törött lábú kengu-nyúl."

Kuei nyelt egyet, kis időre behunyva szemeit. „És én vagyok a Föld Király. Többért vagyok felelős, mint csak a városunk."

„Nem vagyok tábornok, uram," mondta Bon egyenletesen. „Soha nem leszek az. De ismerem a szellemeket. És spirituálisan, ön a királyságunk szíve. Ha ellenségeink ellen mozdul, azt maga a föld is érezni fogja. És cselekedni fog." Meghajtotta fejét, sajogva a fiatal emberért királyi ruhában. „Uram, ha lehetek nyers? Még a helytelen dolog is lehet a jó döntés. Amíg a népe tudja, hogy nem adja fel… lesz reményük."

„De emberek fognak meghalni." Kuei összerezzent. „Az enyéim."

„Hadban állunk, felség. Néhányunk meghal majd, bármi történjék is." Bon felsóhajtott. „Egy parancsnok törődik az embereivel. Long Feng törődött velünk, uram. És ő sosem dobta el az életünket. De tudta, hogy esetleg meg kell kérnie hogy meghaljunk. Ez a _munkánk_."

„Azok az emberek fenn nem Dai Li-k," mondta Kuei halkan. „Soha nem akartak harcolni."

„De ők Föld Királyságiak, felség," mondta Bon egyenletesen. „Mi _hiszünk_ a Föld Királyságban. A mi útjainkban. A hagyományainkban. A _királyunkban_. Még – szellemek, soha nem gondoltam, hogy ezt mondjam – még Amaya rejtett _Tűz Népe_ népsége is hisz önben. Kell, hogy higgyenek, különben nem lennének itt." Azokba a rémült, bátor szemekbe nézett. „Nem harcosok. Nem akarnak meghalni. De ön a királyunk. Önnek kell döntenie. Feladjuk azt, amik vagyunk… vagy harcolunk?"

„Azt hiszem meggyűlölhetem még a királyságot," mondta Kuei félig magának. Kilélegzett, és bólintott. „Továbbmegyünk. Guanyin legyen irgalmas mindannyiunkhoz."

Bon bólintott, megpróbálva nem engedni egy bánatos mosolyt végigszelni az arcán. Mind úgy gondoltak Kuei-re, mint egy gyámoltalan, naív könyvmolyra, akit meg kellett védeni a saját érdekében.

_Pont ahogy Long Feng szándékolta._

De a Föld Király életét felnövekedve könyvekkel töltötte. És a palota könyvtára tömve volt a legfurább szövegekkel, a selyemhernyó termesztéstől az üvegfúvásig és kötetekig a sarkok kihalt állatairól, amik valaha az északi Föld Királyság partjaira vetődtek, mint a bundás macska-gátorok. Minden a királyságban nyomtatott könyvnek legalább a tizedik Föld Király óta jobb, mint egyenlő esélye volt, hogy be van tuszkolva _valahová_, abban a zagyváló tudáshalmazban.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy bőven volt könyv Chin-ről a Hódítóról. És temérdek más katonaemberről, barátról és ellenségről egyaránt. Beleértve, szellemek tudják csak honnan, szövegekkel magáról a Nyugat Sárkányáról is.

„Nem voltak datálva," mondta Kuei, mikor Bon levegő után kezdett kapkodni erről az információmorzsáról. „Azt hittem csak egy újabb hadúr Chin a Hódító korából. Oda voltak polcolva."

Polcolva _ki_ által, azt Bon nagyon szerette volna tudni. Az biztos, hogy nem Long Feng rakta oda!

Ugyanakkor, adva a fura kapcsolatokat, amikkel Amaya még mindig rendelkezett a városban felettük, kapcsolatokat, amik életbevágóak voltak Mai Úrnő tervének legtörékenyebb részéhez… nos, úgy tűnt több összeesküvés is lehetett a városban, mint a Dai Li.

_Legalább ez a mi oldalunkon van. Egyenlőre_. „Pihennie kéne egy keveset, felség," mondta Bon gyengéden. „Az hogy betegre aggódja magát, nem fog rajtuk segíteni."

„Nem aggódtam semmi csak a hagyomány és a következő ceremónia miatt évekig," mormolta Kuei. „És lásd ez hova juttatott minket."

Bon majdnem tiltakozott. A homlokát ráncolta, jobbat gondolva.

„Ez érdekes hallgatás." Fáradtan, Kuei feltolta szemüvegét. „Ha tévedek, azt kívánom valaki elmondaná nekem."

„Nem téved," ismerte be Bon. „De nincs is teljesen igaza, felség. Ön a Föld Király. A hagyományok és szertartások fontosak. A szellemeknek tisztelet kell és hódolat… és alkalmanként szigorú feddés, ha túl messzire mennek. Ba Sing Se-nek uralkodóra van szüksége, hogy kezelje az evilági ügyeket, ez igaz. De királyi vér nélkül, hogy elvégezze a rituálékat városunkért, ugyanolyan biztosan meghalunk, mint a Tűz Népe lángjai által." Megrezzent. „Ha őszinteséget kíván, felség – láttam már szellem-általi halálokat. A lángokat választanám."

Kuei a legfurább pillantással nézett rá. Levette szemüvegét, megtörölgette ingujjában, és visszarakta a helyére. „Bon ügynök. Maga azt mondja nekem, hogy meg kéne nősülnöm?"

Bon megdermedt. Nem mondott semmi ilyesfélét, de…

_Ez a kár ha földidomár vagy. Ha a föld megnyílik és elnyel, senki sem hiszi, hogy baleset volt._

Összeszedve bátorságát, Bon megköszörülte a torkát. „Bölcs lenne, uram." Mi több; létfontosságú lehet. Míg Kuei biztonságban volt a palotában, míg a város biztonságban volt, várhattak. Most…

_Ha Kuei meghal, nem marad senki a Föld Király véréből, hogy tartsa a korlátokat_. Fagy borzongott végig Bon gerincén. Túl fiatal volt azon a hold-sötét éjszakán, hogy többre emlékezzen a sikolyoknál, de hallotta a történeteket. És Shirong hírhedt végzetes aurája volt minden bizonyíték, amire csak szükség volt.

„Felteszem ezért hozták a nemes hölgyek a lányaikat azokra a partikra," tűnődött Kuei. „Soha nem tudtam, hogy sajnáljam őket, vagy sikoltozva elrohanjak. Nem mintha valaha is elég közel lettek volna engedve, hogy el lehessen futni tőlük, de… sosem tűnt úgy, minta igazán ott akartak volna lenni. Nem így kellene lennie. Legalábbis," Kuei kissé szégyenlősnek tűnt, „én nem úgy gondolom. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy a férfiak és nők ilyenek lettek volna az _Aranykalitka hercegnői_-ben. Vagy a _Vak, mint egy Borz-vakond_-ban. Vagy a _Szerelem a sárkányok_-„ Kuei félbevágta magát, elvörösödve Bon pillantására.

„Felség," szólt Bon, ami _remélte_, hogy kíváncsi nyugalomnak hangzik. „Ön a házasságot… romantikus regényekből tanulmányozta?"

„Hát, én nem… soha… _hogy kérdez_ erről az ember?" Kuei pírja elmélyült.

„Van néhány nős Dai Li, uram," mondta Bon komolyan. Megpróbálva nem nevetni, vagy sírni. „…Megkeresem egyiküket." Még ha úgy is kell elráncigálnia az őrségükről, és magának átvenni azt. _Ennyit a ma esti alvásról._

Az alvás várhatott. Királyának, városának szüksége volt erre. Románc, házasság, örökös – ezek egyike sem volt triviális. Nem a Föld Király számára.

_És nem Kuei-nek_, reflektált Bon, kissé mosolyogva magának. Egy kis valósággal lekoptatva a könyvek és szertartásosság rétegeit, úgy tűnt egy szellemekre őszinte fiatalember fénylett át.

_Oma és Shu, micsoda módja a megtalálásának._

Remélte, hogy az a fiatalember túléli ennek az éjszakának a következményeit.

* * *

„De nem számít ki tervezte ezt a mentési komédiát, mert nem lesz más nyomorúságos kudarcnál," mondta Azula hidegen. Egy intés egy éles körömmel, és Ty Lee szétterített egy újabb térképet; a palota szintjeiről, a terepről, és a földalatti börtönökről. „A leghatékonyabb és legkevésbé észrevehető folyosó a szellem-labirintusból itt fog végződni. Egy szinttel a börtöncellák felett." Azula elsomolyodott. „És ez az, ahol megállítjuk őket."

* * *

Még csak nem is volt harc.

Várakozva rájuk a saját folyosó-részlegében, Shirong követ nyitott a palotába és beleakaszkodott Quan-ba, felszabadítva Mai-t, hogy lendüljön és dobjon és szétszórja a lebénított és késsel-leszegezett Dai Li-t előtte.

Aztán a szellemek kizúdultak.

Csontok mélyedtek karomszerűen ruhába és húsba. Száz-szemű _băiyănlián_ vetett őrjítő pillantásokat, cincogva mint gonosz gyerekek. Leheletszerűen, mint a kanyargó lepedők, _miáncháng_ suhogott át a levegőn, nyakakra célozva, hogy fojtogasson.

_Nyerünk_, gondolta Mai szédülten, ahogy még több ügynök elesett. _Sikerülni fog-_

Kék tűz lobbant, elperzselve szellem-ruhát.

„Még csak le sem kell vadásszalak." Azula lépett elő az árnyakból. „Milyen gondos."

_Nem…_

* * *

Acél és láncok és borzongás. Nem a hidegtől. Nem fázott.

_Látni akarom a napot._

Összekuporodva heverőjén a sarokban, látogatók esetére ráterített láncokkal, Min a csuklói hátának nyomta homlokát. És azt kívánta bárcsak le tudná tagadni hogy valaha is erre gondolt.

_Földidomár_ volt. Ba Sing Se-ben születve és nevelkedve. Amíg a levegő friss volt és a víz tiszta, nem kéne érdekelnie hogy nappal van-e vagy éjszaka, tél, vagy nyár. Amíg volt föld-

De nem volt. Csak acélon rozsda szelleme, és kósza darabokban más fémek, a chi-je köré tekeredve, amilyen messzire csak kiért. Csak egy borzasztó, fájó gyász, elöntve őt, mint a jeges víz; hidegen és ősin és valahogy _nem az övén_-

_Látni akarom a napot._

Mit tehettél, mikor a saját véred volt az ellenség?

_Nem! Ne gondolkozz így. Ő azt akarja, hogy így gondolkozz. Ha gyűlölöd Anyát, gyűlölöd a klánod, és akkor-_

Min megborzongott, Azula mosolyára gondolva.

Nem érintette meg. Még a cellájába sem jött be. De minden nap, legalább egyszer, eljött, hogy ránézzen. Figyelve a rácsok mögül azzal a finom, tudó somollyal.

És minden másodpercben, hogy ott állt, _érezte_, ahogy a lelkén feszeget.

_Jöjj. Jöjj hozzám. Erős vagyok; vezetlek majd, még haragon és tűzön keresztül is. Jöjj…_

Nem, nem , és _nem_. Meditatív mantraként kántálta magában, megpróbálva el akarni azt a szörnyű érzését. Támaszkodva a máshonnan jövő erőre; talán ellenséges vér volt, lehetett Tűz Népe, de szellemek, bármi jobb volt, mint hagyni, hogy Azula elvegye...

_Oma és Shu, bocsássatok meg._

Oh, Guanyin kegyelmezz. Szinte érezte a napfény íze milyen lehet. Méz-arany, és meleg, olyan meleg, besüllyedve fagyott csontokba, kitöltve mindazt a fájó ürességet…

_Megöl engem._

Min pislogott, és lélegzett, megpróbálva átgondolni magát a félelem fagyán apja régi leckéihez. Az idomárok… az idomároknak szükségük volt az elemükre, hogy ellássa a chi-jét. Egy földidomár egy tavon ugyanolyan gyenge és sebezhető volt, mint egy vízidomár a sivatagban, vagy egy föld alá temetett tűzidomár-

_Nem vagyok tűzidomár!_

De Jinhai az volt. És ha amit Suyin a leckéiről mondott, igaz volt, és mindenki használt chi-t, és olyasvalamire támaszkodott, ami Tűz volt, hogy távol tartsa azt a szörnyeteget a fejéből…

_Nincs föld. Nincs nap_. Megöl _engem_.

_És tudja._

Min lehunyta szemeit, könnyek szivárogva. Ostoba. Olyan ostobának érezte magát, nem akart félni…

_A bátorság nem a félelem távolléte, Min_, mormolta Tingzhe hangja az emlékekben. _Az igazi bátorság félni, és elfogadni, és megtenni, amit meg kell tenni._

…Talán apja mégis tudta miről beszél.

_Pont mint egy egyetemi vizsga, ahol nem tudod emlékezetedbe idézni a választ, hmm? Megvolt a pillanatnyi pánikod. Semmi baj nincs a pánikkal. Minden lény azt teszi. Ami emberré tesz minket, hogy _túl_ tudunk rajta gondolkodni._

_Lélegezz, fiam. Lassan és mélyen. Légy a felemelkedő hegy. Lélegezz. És gondolkodj._

Be, és ki. Markold meg a gyémánt poros zsineget a kezedben, és hadd érezze azt a szétszórt földet-

„Nem fog működni."

Min megdermedt, a karjain levő láncok surrogva. A rácsos ablakot nézte, ahol az egyik Dai Li őr kukucskált nyugodtan át. Ling, ha jól emlékezett ennek a nevére; és mit mondott az egy emberről, hogy hagyta hogy _Kísértetnek_ hívják…

_Nem láthatta a zsineget._ Vagy a reszeléket; nagyon, nagyon óvatos volt, hogy diszkréten kifújja őket szem elől az árnyékba. És mind viselkedtek. Majdnem mint talaj morzsái… de ez butaság volt, mindenki tudta, hogy a _fém_ nem volt idomítható. „Mi nem fog működni?"

„A terved."

„Ide vagyok láncolva, míg a Tűz Hercegnő átveszi az irányítást a város felett és megpróbálja megtalálni a családomat. Hogy _meggyilkolhassa_ őket," vicsorogta Min. „Van terved? Mert nagyon szeretnék hallani egyet!"

„Szép próbálkozás." Az őr sötéten derültnek tűnt. „Kár azért a családért, fiú. A dolgok sokkal könnyebbek lennének, ha egyszerűen elfeledtethetnénk veled."

Min megborzongott.

„De ha _valóban_ hű polgára vagy Ba Sing Se-nek," Ling hangja szarkazmustól csöpögött, „akkor csak szenvedned kell. Mert ha igaz, Föld Királyság szülötte vagy – tudod, hogy vannak dolgok, amiről a Tűz Népe sosem tudhat." Szünetet tartott, szándékosan. „Úgyhogy fel a fejjel. Nem fogsz élni, hogy a Tűz Hercegnőt szolgáld."

_A hercegnő nem tudja mire vagytok képesek elme-idomítással_, ébredt rá Min. _És így is tervezitek tartani._

Egy része ezt furcsán megnyugtatónak találta.

_Nem. Nem, nem fogok itt meghalni. Nem fogom feladni._

_Soha ne add fel harc nélkül._

„Oma és Shu, igaz kell legyen," mormolta Ling, élesen figyelve őt. „Nem kéne ennyi harcosságnak maradnod benned."

És ez szúrt, még a félelmen át is. Mélyebbre, mint Min azt elképzelni volt képes. „Apám _soha_ nem hagyta abba a harcot ellenetek!"

„Egy régész?" mondta Ling megvetően. „És egy professzor felesége. Azt hiszed a szüleid elűzik a rémálmokat és megmentenek?" Ajkai felgörbültek. „Gyermek. Ez a való világ. _Nincsenek_ csodák."

Szél nyögött a folyosón és minden izzó kristály kihunyt.

* * *

_Egy, két, három kis áruló_, tűnődött Azula, az előtte leláncolt három zúzott és véres kudarc előtt lépdelve. Legalább egyikük tesztelte a láncokat, hallotta a csörrenést – de Dai Li-jai a fogadóterem padlójába mélyesztették őket, és ügyesebb idomár kell ahhoz, mint ez a három selejt, hogy kiszabadítsa magát kari morgástér nélkül. Még ha egy meg is próbálja, Ty Lee alig egy leheletnyire volt, készen, hogy lecsapjon rájuk.

Illő, hogy ide felhozzák őket. Magának a Föld Királynak a tróntermébe, ahol igazság szolgáltatik. Az _ő_ igazsága.

_A Tűz Népe igazsága._

Ugyanaz, igazán. Ő a Tűz Urat szolgálta, és mind Sozin Tűz Úr nagyszerű vízióját. Egy Tűz Népét ami olyan erős volt, mint bármely Avatár; olyan hatalmas, hogy soha többé nem hajlik meg az úgynevezett világ akaratának.

_És mi ezt valóra váltjuk. Itt. Most._

Kecsesen leülve a trónra, Azula a három térdelőre somolygott. Egy ex-szolgáló, aki túlélt árulást. Egy hamarosan volt Dai Li másodparancsnok, aki egyáltalán nem nézett ki jól; ezzel tennie kell valamit, nem engedheti meg, hogy meghaljon, míg ő azt nem mondta. És egy másik Dai Li, akit utoljára az immár elhunyt fivérével láttak menekülni…

Azula szemei összeszűkültek, és kiperdült a trónból, hogy Shirong-hoz sétáljon. Rámeredt. Rá_érzett._

_Tűznek érződik._

Lehetetlen. Dai Li volt. Egy földidomár; mindenki tanúsíthatta. Igaz, egyes ügynököknek talán Tűz Népe őseik voltak, de-

_Nem úgy érződik, mint az a kis bolond odalenn_. Tűznek _érződik_. „Mi vagy te?" vicsorogta Azula.

Tépett ajakkal, egyik szeme zúzottan és kezdve feketedni, Shirong nem is próbálta meg elterelni a figyelmét. „Ha elmondanám sem hinnéd el."

Igazság. Látta abban a halálra szánt, egyenletes tekintetben. Egy pillantás, ami emlékeztette őt-

Pofonjának _csattanása_ megtörte a csendet. Ellépdelt, dühtől remegő kezekkel. Hogy merészel úgy nézni, mint Zuko; meghalni készülve, és tudva, és minden halandó kétségen felül hogy helyesen cselekszik. Hogy _merészeli_?

„Hol van Min?" Düh csillogott a szemekben, amiknek hideg, lapos aranynak kellett volna lenniük.

Azula ujjai begörbültek a látványra, buzgón készen, hogy azt az arcot csontig hasítsa. Hogy Mai megengedjen magának bármi mást, mint a hasznos, udvari maszkot… „Hagytad, hogy elrontson!"

Mai felkapta a fejét. „Nem tettem _semmit_, amivel szégyent hoztam volna klánomra."

„Komolyan úgy gondolod?" kérdezte Azula selymesen. „Miután ellene szegültél hercegnődnek?"

„Levelet küldtem szüleimnek, hogy bejelentsem a hűség visszavonását."

Igazság; Azula hallotta. Bármily lehetetlen is legyen, hogy Ba Sing Se-ből kijuthasson levél. _Szóval megmentetted őket, és elátkoztad önmagad. Mily nagyon nemes_. Azula ajkai begörbültek. _Mily nagyon_ ostoba. _Túl sokáig hagytalak Zuko-val…_

„Megkaptad, amit akarsz." Mai hangja újból egyenletes volt. „Engedd el Mint."

A hercegnő elsomolyodott. „Ennél jobban ismersz, Mai. Amint egy ellenség a markomban van, soha, _soha_ nem engedem."

Mai arca nem változott.

„Ennél jobban ismersz," tűnődött Azula, hirtelen elgondolkozva. _Miért nem rezzen meg? Vesztett. Mindent. Megjósoltam minden tervét, hárítottam minden lépését_…

Az egyik szolgáló ajtó kilendült.

„Távozz!" Tüze leperzselte a nemeslány díszes teknőspáncél fésűjének végét, füsttel szennyezve a levegőt. „Ne zavarjanak!"

A lányt kemény fából faragták, egy haszontalan Föld Királysági csecsebecséhez képest. Térdre esett, sápadtan, de még mindig eszméleténél, egy összehajtott legyezőt nyújtva ki remegő kezeiben.

„Ooo!" Ty Lee előbukdácsolt az árnyakból, arca fültől fülig vágva egy mohó vigyorral. „Neked jött!"

„Mi?" szólt Azula kifejezéstelenül.

„Hallottam erről a cirkuszban," mosolygott Ty Lee. „Biztos nagyon lenyűgöztél valami helyes fickót."

Azula hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett oldalt az akrobatára, nem akarva levenni szemét egy potenciális veszélyforrásról. „Ebben az órában?"

„Oh, hát persze," bólintott Ty Lee tökéletesen őszintén. „Nem küldesz párna-verseket nappal. Az udvariatlan lenne. Főleg hogyha már van egy fiúd. Vagy tíz."

„Egy fiú-„Tűz lobbant Azula kezeiben, ahogy dühös pillantását a remegő lányra fordította.

„Nem az ő hibája!" Ty Lee egyenesen mellette volt, aggodalmasan és felkavartan. „Ő csak a hírnök."

…Igaz. És a hírnökök első szabálya, hogy nem égeted el őket. Jó hírnököket nehéz volt találni. „Ki küldte ezt?" sziszegte Azula.

„Ő- ő-„ térdepelve reszketve, a lány nyelt egyet. „Maszkot viselt…"

„Valószínűleg aláírta a verset," szólt közbe Ty Lee. „Ezt mutatta nekem néhány lány a cirkuszban."

Jó. A saját önteltsége lesz a veszte. Visszatiporva haragját, Azula kitartotta kezét. „Jobb lesz, ha kész vagy új gazdát találni, leány."

Megpróbálva nem nyöszörögni, a lány felmutatta a legyezőt minkét kezében, markába fektetve finoman, mint a pitypang bolyhot.

Egy pillanatra, Azula fontolgatta a hátralépést. Még egy rémült lány is lehet fenyegetés.

_Nem mutatok félelmet. A Dai Li, a Föld Sereg – nincs köztük nő._

Haszontalan pocsékolása a forrásoknak. Persze, a taktikák, amiket a Föld Királyság tábornokok használtak azt jelentették, hogy nem lenne bölcs dolog a legtöbb nőt a front-vonal csatáiba helyezni. De nem kellett ahhoz férfinak lenned, hogy köveket ejts le egy falról!

Gúnyos mosolyra görbülő ajkakkal Azula szétnyitotta a sáfrány-élű menta mintázatos legyezőt.

_Átfedő ruha_

_Hozna meleg új kezdést._

_De te hideg vagy._

Nincs aláírás. Azula a legyezőre ráncolta homlokát, zavarban a jelentésre, az idegen de savas sértésre, aminek szinte érezte az ízét-

Illedelmes kezek csaptak fel, és kő _mozdult_.

És tüzes sikolya semmit nem kapott el lövésében, mert Ty Lee elhúzta a lányt…

Csapdába esve idomított kőben, Azula a chi-blokkolóra meredt. „Áruló!"

„Nem!" Ty Lee történetesen sértettnek hangzott. Térdre esett – bölcsen tűz-lélegzet hatókörön kívül. „A barátom vagy. Soha, soha nem árulnálak el!" Felemelte fejét, könnyekkel a szürke szemekben. „De megsérültél, nem is tudod mennyire, és gyógyítóra van szükséged. Többre, mint bárki képes gyógyfüvekkel. Találnom kellett neked egyet!"

„Idióta!" sziszegte Azula. „Azt hiszed egy gyógyító ebben a városban bármi egyebet tenne, mint megölne?"

„Nagyon is szeretném." Belépve az ajtón zöld, felsőosztályú ruhákban, amik illettek a hírnökéhez, a matrónás asszony kék szemei még így is összetéveszthetetlenek voltak.

_Amaya gyógyító_, ébredt rá Azula. _Szóval a zsizsik-patkány végre előbújt fészkéből_.

„Tudok egy részéről mit tettél." Amaya megállt Ty Lee mellett, tekintetével méricskélve Azulát. „És csak képzelem mihez fogsz kezdeni."

_A Dai Li nem állítja meg_. Azula megtekeredett, kőnek súrlódó bőrrel, dühösebben, mint valaha is volt. _Hozzám hűek! Miért nem állítják meg?_

„De ha itt meghalsz, Ozai Tűz Úr eme várost máglyává változtatja emlékedre," mondta Amaya puhán, kikerülve Azula látóteréből, ahogy közelebb lopakodott. „És ha azt megállíthatom, meg fogom." Hangja lehalkult. „És mikor az életedre kerül sor… tanítványom, a te fivéred, hegyeket mozgatna meg, hogy téged gyógyítva lásson."

_Nem! Nem teheted ezt velem. Nem vethetsz oda _Zuko_ kegyelmére-_

Hűvös víz érintette meg a fejét, és a világ kiment.

* * *

_Mint mezítláb járni késeken._

Óvatosan kinyúlva vízen és véren át, Amaya nedveket csalogatott duzzadó szövetekből, gyengéden beforrasztva finom hajszálereket. Szellemek, csoda hogy a lány egyáltalán állt, semhogy olyan könnyen túljárjon az eszükön, mint Mai megjósolta.

_Elvégre Zuko húga vagy. Túl makacs, hogy lefeküdj és meghalj._

Az agysérülések egyszerre voltak könnyűek és nehezek. Nem volt semmi nagy, hogy visszacsalogassa a jó létbe; nem úgy mint egy törött csont, vagy szakadt izom. Minden, aminek gyógyítás kellett, az apró volt. Finom. Tekervényesen egybefonódva minden mással az agyban, hogy egy enyhe egyensúlyozatlanság _itt_ _oda_ zúdulna le, és továbbzúgva potenciálisan feldúlna elmét és szellemet…

_De te tűz _vagy_, és élni akarás. Túléled._

Mozdíts folyadékot. Gyógyíts. Várj, olvasva hogy hogyan feszül az elme vihara. Gyógyíts újra…

_Tessék._

A fizikális kár helyrehozva. Most jön a trükkös rész.

Lehunyt szemekkel, Amaya a testen és elmén túl nyúlt, a szellem heves lángjáig. _Zuko szeret._

Lángok köptek és ropogtak; tagadás, cáfolat. Kezek odanyomva egy párnát, hogy fojtsanak. Gonosz somoly, megosztva apjával, valahányszor lezúzta fivérét. Egy szomorú anya arca, _szörnyeteg_-et suttogva…

Úgy korbácsolta Amayá-t, mint a sav. De érintett már gonoszt. _Nem_ hagyja győzni. _Ő tudja_, mormolta annak a sötét szellemnek. _Tudja mindezt. De tud még valamit. Te a húga vagy… és te vagy minden remény, ami apádnak maradt_.

_HAZUG!_

Vízzel és szellemmel övezve, Amaya a tűzviharba lépett.

* * *

„Nem fog bántani egy beteget," mondta gyorsan Shirong, ahogy Azula levegő után kapott, és Chan megfeszült. „Ismeritek Amayát. _Tudjátok_, hogy nem." Ty Lee felé biccentett; amennyire csak mozdulni tudott, ilyen szűk láncon. „Életet életért. Min szabadsága, a hercegnő gyógyításáért. Ez volt az alku."

Chan ügynök kissé ellazult. Bár sötét pillantást vetett a még mindig remegő Jiá-ra. „Apád tudja hogy ilyen… ilyen…"

„Nemcsak hogy tudom," szólt Tingzhe súlyosan, belépve az ajtón Meixianggal szorosan a nyomában, „de teljességgel támogatom is." Lehajolt hogy kezét nyújtsa lányának, felhúzva őt ingatag lábaira. „Szép munka."

„Annyira féltem." Jia csüngött rajta, könnyek szivárogva át tökéletes sminkjén. „Apuci…"

„Shh. Most már vége." Tingzhe megsimogatta haját, gyengéden ringatva. „Vége."

Chan ügynök felvonta szemöldökét.

Shirong fanyarul felkuncogott, bevéve Meixiang hanyag állását… ami pengét röpített volna az első mozduló Dai Li-ba. „Tudom, egy alku, hogy megmentse Min életét, nem menti meg a miénket. De azt hiszem meg akartok hallgatni minket."

Elengedve Jiá-t, Tingzhe az ingujjába nyúlt, és előhúzott egy szalaggal átkötött tekercset. Chan-nak nyújtotta, egy professzor nyers kecsességével.

Kitekerve a tekercset, az ügynök óvatosan olvasta. Szemei lassan elkerekedve, arca elsápadva, ahogy a tekercs bal alsó sarkába pillantott.

_Véres hüvelykujj-lenyomat_, Shirong tudta. _A Föld Király saját jele_.

Bárki a Föld Királyságban aláírhatta egy ujjlenyomattal. A jelek, amiket Guanyin egy ember ujjain hagyott egyediek voltak, visszatükröződése a szellemnek halandó húsban. De minden ügynök ismerte királyuk jelét.

Chan leeresztette a tekercset, még mindig sápadtan. „Ő… azt _parancsolja_, hogy maradjunk a Tűz Hercegnővel."

„Azok, akik úgy érzik muszáj," bólintott Shirong. „Ba Sing Se-t védeni kell a rosszakarattól. Nem tudjuk ezt tenni, ha mindannyian rejtőzködünk. Becsülettel fogjátok szolgálni városunkat." Tekintetével végigsöpört a látóterében levő ügynökökön. „De ha bárkinek kételyei lennének, ha harcolnátok királyságunkért, még annak dacára is, hogy gyűlöltek és űzöttek lesztek – a Föld Királynak szüksége van rátok. Kétségbeesetten." Újra Chan szemébe nézett, túlságosan is tudatában Quan hallgatásának. „Meglepődnétek mennyit tanult csak pár nap alatt. Bon úgy tűnik adott neki pár durva leckét arról, milyen is Dai Li-nek lenni. Meglepetten hallotta, hogy a szellemek érintése hogy elválaszt minket a világ többi részétől." Ezt hitetlenkedés halk moraja követte; Shirong vállat vont. „Gondoljatok bele. Honnan tudná? Egész életében távol volt tartva a hétköznapi emberektől. Valahányszor meg felbukkannak, mindig csodálatban vannak, mert ő a király. Persze, hogy félnek tőle!"

Csend. Gondolkozó csend. _Kérlek, hadd működjön_.

Chan megköszörülte a torkát. „Van itt még egy furcsa parancs a könyvtárról."

„Úgy tűnik az Avatárnak sikerült megsértenie Őt Aki Tízezer Dolgot Tud," jelentette ki Tingzhe. „A Tűz Népe elleni csapásban tette ezt, és hogy visszaállítsa az egyensúlyt a világban, de úgy tűnik Wan Shi Tong-ot ez nem érdekli. Egészen azóta lopkod szövegeket és dokumentumokat, amik segíthetnék az Avatárt. Az egyik róka az én alakomat vette fel, hogy ellopjon egy levelet, ami betekintést adhatott volna az Avatárnak abba, ki próbálta meg megállítani a háborút a múltban, és hogyan állíthatja meg a jövőben." Széttárta kezeit. „Ha Wan Shi Tong kárt kíván okozni az Avatárban, a király meg kívánja állítani. Szétterjesztjük a tudást a föld négy sarkára, és reménykedünk benne, hogy sikerül." Megköszörülte torkát. „Személyesen, azt hiszem csak szereti a könyveit. Jól tartja magát, de olyan elsodródott a Palotán kívül, mint bármelyikük lenne a Falon kívül. Kedvesség lenne követni azt a parancsot."

Újabb hosszú csend, ahogy Chan aggodalmasnak tűnt. Shirong annyit mocorgott, amennyit tudott, fájó térdekkel. Chi-ben ázni a kőből segített, de ügynöktársai túlságosan is jól tudták hogy kell megkötni valakit fájdalmasan esetlen módon-

A tarkóján égnek állt a szőr, ahogy valami keresztülizzott a fogadóterem padlóján.

Láncok ütköztek és csörömpöltek, áthaladva röpke ruhákon, mint annyi jáde por. Elhaladva egy a padlón fekvő, kába fiú felett, aki lélegzetért kapkodott, amit kő és szellem megtagadott tőle-

_Min!_

Shirong nem mert közelebbről odanézni, nem most. Nem jáde-köd ruhákkal keresztülsuhogva a levegőn, szállingózva egy női alak körül, akinek kibontott haját hamu pettyezte, és akinek vak fehér szemeiből könnyek szivárogtak…

Térdre hullva az üres trón előtt, a szellem felsikoltott.

A gyász villámként csapott Shirongba. Semmi remény, semmi melegség, semmi _élet_. Semmi, csak a kétségbeesés szürke láncai; minden kibicsaklott, még az idő is ki volt fordulva. Gyászoltak, gyászoltak volt, és gyászolni fognak örökké…

_A Palota üres._

_Nem lakik király ezen falak közt._

_A Palota elveszett, elveszett; macska-baglyok és csúszó-mászók kísértőhelye, hogy végre elmálljon, mint por a szélben…_

A sikoly eltűnt. A nőalak is eltűnt. Csak szegény, zúzott halandókat hagyva hátra, megpróbálva életet lehelni törődött lelkükbe.

„_Ojè gù gōng yōulíng_," suttogta Shirong.

Egy szellem, aminek a legyőzésére egy Dai Li sem volt képezve. Amit egy Dai Li sem kívánt látni, nem látták már több _ezer_ éve…

_Ő, aki csak akkor tűnik fel, ha a Császári Palota elhagyatott. Ha nem uralkodik itt király,_ idézte vissza Shirong. _A szellemek_ nem _ismerik el Azulá-t uralkodónknak. Nem számít mibe kerüljön._

Láncok hulltak el tőlük, és Chan maga segítette talpra Shirong-ot. „Vidd őket és menj," mondta Chan ridegen. „Menj!"

Bólintva, Shirong felsegítette Quan-t. Belül felszisszent, ahogy Quan megingott a lábán. _Megsérült. Csúnyán. Nem vérzik, de… üres._

Amaya mély levegőt vett, és kiegyenesedett. „Megél." A gyógyító Ty Lee-re, és Chanra nézett. „Hagyjátok aludni. Próbáljatok neki pihenés teljes napot adni, hogy minden leülepedhessen. Meggyógyítottam, amit tudtam. Az elméje egész… legalábbis, már amennyire valaha is az volt." Megborzongott.

„Ne mondj ilyeneket!" Ty Lee odaperdült, hogy Amaya és az eszméletlen tűzidomár közé helyezze magát. „Azula egy csodás személy!"

„Csodás, bizony," Amaya hátralépett, még mindig úgy nézve a hercegnőre, mintha az a leghalálosabb skorpió-vipera lett volna. „Tui és La. Én már a bölcsőjében megfojtottam volna."

Vas-horzsolta csuklóit dörzsölgetve, Mai erre felkapta a fejét. „Ő… nem olyan rossz…"

„Nem. Rosszabb." Amaya összedörzsölte kezeit egymás fölött, elszánt és megállapodott arccal. Ty Lee-re pillantott, és megcsóválta a fejét. „Csak remélni tudom, hogy egy nap meglátod az igazságot."

_És reméljük, hogy akkor messzi, messzi vagyunk, mikor az történik_, gondolta Shirong zordan. De bármilyen sivár is volt ez a gondolat, amilyen sivár a helyzetük még mindig-

_Nem vagyunk biztonságban, még nem, mozdulnunk kell-!_

-Még így is mosolyognia kellett egy kicsit, ahogy egy kába Min feltápászkodott a padlóról, és a szüleire nézett, és Mai-ra, és mindannyiukra, csodáló, lenyűgözött reménnyel.

Tingzhe biccentett egyet, büszke mosollyal a saját arcán. „Menjünk haza, fiam."

* * *

„-Elveszítjük-„

„-Gyógyítani-?"

„-Próbálni, földre van szüksége, még csak kezdők…"

_Menjetek el_, gondolta Quan kimerülten. Haloványan tudatában, hogy kemény kő asztal volt alatta, hangok kérlelve, szedegető kezek a ruháján… és homok furcsán vigasztaló szemcséssége, magában zümmögve, ahogy a szívének nyomott. _Csak engedjetek el_.

Áruló volt. Egy _szerződés-szegő_. Minden amit tett, minden ami remélt lenni, csak por volt a szélben. És el akart fújódni vele.

_Elegem volt. Elég kudarcom. Eleget szenvedtem…_

„Nem." Egy fiatal, ismerős hang. Bár erősebb, és erélyesebb, mint valaha is hallotta. „Nem, Quan ügynök, nem. Még nem."

Sajogva, Quan kinyitotta szemeit. A rajta levő kezek a legkülönfélébb arcokba rendeződtek; Amaya, Shirong, Min, Wen professzor… és szellemek, az Jia volt?

Amaya kőasztalának fejénél, Kuei Föld Király nézett le rá szigorú szemekkel. „Követted Long Feng-et és elárultál engem."

„Igen," suttogta Quan. Miért tagadná. Legalább a halálban igaz lehet, ha az életben nem is.

„Segítettél Azula hercegnőnek okkupálni városunkat."

„Igen."

„Fenyegetted Ba Sing Se-t magát, a szellem-börtönök gyengítésével."

„Igen," ismerte be Quan csendesen.

„És azt hiszed, hogy a haláloddal ezt jóvá lehet tenni?"

Quan-nak félre kellett néznie. „Csak a halálom maradt, amit felajánlhatok."

„Oh, majom-tollakat!"

Quan pislogott.

„Szükségem van minden képzett földidomárra, akit csak megmenthetünk," mondta Kuei nyíltan. „Még rád is. _Különösen_ rád. Ki tudna jobb tanácsot adni, hogyan küzdjek ezek ellen az emberek ellen, mint egyvalaki, aki szembeszállt magával a Tűz Hercegnővel?"

Quan röviden megrázta a fejét. „Elárultalak…"

Kuei megrezzent. „Elárultál egy királyt, aki egy szörnyű hiba elkövetésének közepében volt," ismerte be, fájdalmas hangon. „Valakit, aki mindig adottnak vette a hű szolgálatot. Aki olvasott arról, amik vagytok, amit csináltok, mégsem jött rá soha hogy mi az ára." Kuei száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. „Próbálok többé nem az a király lenni." Összeszűkítette szemeit, megpróbálva szigorúnak tűnni. „A királyod vagyok, Quan ügynök?"

„Igen, uram," suttogta Quan.

„Akkor fogadd el ítéletemet." Kuei arca ellágyult, ahogy megérintette Quan homlokát. „Arra ítéllek, hogy _élj_."

Quan szíve úgy tűnt kihagyott egy verést. Majdnem, szinte el tudott képzelni egy csillámlást a király körül, mint levegő hullámzása a nyár-sütötte kövek felett. Mint az ősi mesék, a királyokról, akik elkapták, és nőül vették a homok vad varázslónőit, behozva a sivatag erejét Ba Sing Se szívébe. _De az korokkal ezelőtt volt. Lehetetlen_. „Ez… nem olyan könnyű…"

„Épp ellenkezőleg, fiatalember." Wen professzor hangja nyúzott volt, de kimerülten diadalmasnak tűnt, ahogy elvette homokkal-hintett kezét. „Azt hiszem pontosan ilyen könnyűnek fogja találni."

A földidomárok visszaléptek, szabadon hagyva Amayát, hogy megérintse Quan szívét és fejét.

Quan megborzongott. Amaya érintése nem érződött víznek, vagy homoknak, vagy bármilyen elemnek, akit megnevezhetett. Inkább, mintha a bőre _alatt_ nyúlkált volna. Megosztva, csak egy szívdobbanásnyira.

Elemelte kezeit, megkönnyebbülten. „Pihenj," utasította Amaya. „Ne idomíts többet mint muszáj legalább egy hétig. A szellemed egész, de a chi-d vékonyra fogyott. Ne próbálj meg szellemmel harcolni. Hagyd, hogy a többi Dai Li intézze." Szünetet tartott. „És ne imádkozz olyan nagy szellemekhez, akik nem a földtől valók. Lehetnek… következmények."

Shirong megrezzent. Quan felvonta szemöldökét, szórakozottan azon tűnődve, vajon össze tudja-e gyűjteni az erőt, hogy felüljön.

„Következmények?" kérdezte Kuei, aggodalmasan.

„Nehéz megmagyarázni." Amaya Min-re pillantott. „Ugyanez vonatkozik rád is, fiatalember. Az a fém kiéheztetett, és tudom, hogy valami… többért nyúlhattál volna."

Quan feltámasztotta magát, figyelmen kívül hagyva a szédülést. Shirong _tudott_ valamit. Ahogy Wen professzor is, és még Min maga is úgy nézett ki, mint aki összerakott pár tényt. „Korábban is börtönöztünk be földidomárokat acélba," mutatott rá Quan. „Soha nem voltak következmények. A szokásoson kívül." Kétségbeesés. Őrület. Halál. Megjósolható folyamat. Semmi ami azt okozná bármely más gyógyítóban, hogy ne idomíts, ha megszabadultál ettől a sorstól.

Wen professzor meglepve megértés hangját hallatta. „Hát persze. Rituális éhezés, egy szellem-útra; a szövegek azt mondják a régmúlt sámánjai ezt tették, hogy – nagyobb erőt nyerjenek…"

„Erőt a szellemek felett?" próbálkozott Quan. Amaya azt mondta élni fog, és hitt neki. De a fejfájástól majdnem azt kívánta bárcsak ne. _Rejtegetnek valamit. A királyom elől. Ezt nem engedhetem el._

„Néha," szólalt fel Kuei, meglepve őt. „A sámánok a szellemekkel való bánásra vannak szánva. De néha, ha a népüknek szükségük volt rá, más erőket kutattak. Hogy viharokat hívjanak le, vagy berekesszenek áradásokat, vagy bántatlanul sétáljanak át pusztító tüzeken…" A szemüveg mögött, szemei elkerekedtek. „Yāorén! Hát persze. Yāorének voltak!"

Egy kavicsot is hallottál volna lehullani.

_Tudják_, ébredt rá Quan, végignézve megmentői szedett-vedett csapatán. Tudják _miről beszél._

„Sajnálom, persze, hogy nem tudjátok róla," legyintett Kuei. „Ez az ősi könyvekben van. Azok a legpontosabbak, legalábbis; bármely történet, ami Yangchen Avatár után íródott… nos, hajlamosak összekeverni az Avatár tanácsadóit szellemekkel emberi formában. Vagy azt sugallják, hogy az egészet az Avatár csinálta. Ami nevetséges. Még egy repülő bölénnyel is, hogy lehetne az Avatár egyszerre két helyen? És-„ Megcsóválta a fejét, bánatosan elmosolyodva. „Hagyjuk. Quan ügynök, kérem kövesse Amaya gyógyító javaslatát. Ha a szellemek úgy döntöttek, hogy visszahoznak egy legendát, fogalmam sincs hol keressek szellem-gyógyítót, amire szüksége volna-„

„Ön az lehetne."

Kuei Amayára meredt. „Még csak nem is vagyok idomár!"

„Nem a négy elemé," ismerte el a vízidomár. „De ön szellem-idomár, felség. Éreztem, ahogy kinyúl Quanért, mikor segített nekünk az élethez tartani." Bólintott. „Nem tudom mennyi időm maradt, hogy tanítsam. De a szellem-gyógyítás alapjait megmutathatom. És meg is fogom."

„Oh," mondta Kuei, nagyon apró hangon. „Ez… ez igazán… köszönöm."

Mosolyogva, Amaya meghajtotta fejét.

„De még ha meg is tud tanítani engem," Kuei Quan-hoz fordult, „egy másik tanárra lenne szüksége. És csak egy vízidomárunk van, és nincs tűzidomárunk akiben bízhatunk, és csak egy légidomár van amúgy is. Nem lenne bölcs."

„Tanárra?" szólt Quan óvatosan. A Föld Király nem érthette azt, amit javasolni látszott. Lehetetlen.

Kuei zavarban levőnek tűnt. „Tudom, hogy úgy hangzik, mint valami egy szellem-meséből, de… hát, a yāorének szellem-meséből _valók_. Az Avatár segítők. Idomárok, akik maguk is közvetíthetnek egyes szellemekkel. Vagy harcolhatnak velük, mint a Dai Li. Bár ők előnyben vannak, mert két elemmel csaphatnak…" A szavak elhaltak Kuei torkában, ahogy hitetlenkedő pillantását Amayára vetette. „Lee Tűz Népe. És vízidomár. Ő… ő nem lehet…"

A váltott pillantások hallgatása, és Quan tudta. Minden gyermek Sozin házából tűzidomár volt. Mind. Az. Utolsó. Szálig. Ám ha a Wen háznál történtekről való jelentések igazak voltak – forró víz, lehetséges. De melyik tűzidomár képes jeget idomítani?

„Lee yāorén, felség," szólt Shirong csendesen. „És… én is." Mély levegő-

És keze tüzet ringatott.

Quan elfehéredett, érezve a szobát megszédülni körülötte. _Ez nem történhet_. Nem.

A lángok Shirong sóhajával kihunytak. „Ahogy mondta, nincs itt tűzidomár mesterünk. Lee tanított engem, de – csak egy nappal azelőtt tudtam meg mi vagyok, hogy minden szertehullott. És Lee…"

„Tanoncom kevéssel több, mint egy hónapja fulladt meg kezeim alatt," mondta Amaya egyszerűen. „Keményen dolgozott, hogy tanuljon, még mikor meg is volt rettenve attól, ami vele történt. De nem volt elég időnk."

„Megrettenve?" tiltakozott Kuei. „Ez ajándék a szellemektől!"

„Ezt egyikünk sem tudta," mondta Amaya élesen. „_Tűzidomárnak_ született. Egy olyan földön, aminek az idióta Tűz Ura azt tanítja, hogy az idomítás minden egyéb formája _alsóbbrendű_. Félig halálra volt rémülve! Mushi alig találta darabjait egy mesének, ami nevet adott arra… arra ami történt." Megcsóválta fejét. „De azt hittük a szellemek csak akkor szólhatnak bele, ha valaki súlyosan megsérült."

„Nos - azok a legerősebb yāorének, a mesékben," bökte ki Kuei, még mindig tág szemekkel. „A harcosok. Azok, akiket a szellemek közénk és a baj közé állítottak. De a történetek azt mondják egyes idomárok szellem-kutatásra indultak, hogy yāorénné váljanak. Bár kockázatos volt. Meghalhattál. Még ha nem is, nem mindig működött. És azok, akik túlélték… nos, nem azok voltak, akikre számítottál." Reszketegen Shirong-ra mosolygott. „Ha a szellem-tépte yāorének oroszlán-kutyák, a kutató yāorének tücsök-egerek. Gyógyítók voltak." Megdörgölte a fejét. „_Lee_ egy yāorén? Olyan fiatalnak tűnik…"

„Tűnt," mondta Quan józanul, szíve sajogva Kuei-ért. Nem tudta a szellemek mit képzeltek, hogy ilyesfajta hatalmat adjanak Sozin egy örökösének. De a Föld király csak egy fiatal gyógyítót ismert, aki segíteni próbált.

„Még mindig az," mondta Shirong egyszerűen.

_Nem. Nem lehetséges_, gondolta Quan. _Megtörte a hűségét – meg kellett, hogy törje, hogy a Tűz Úr ellen cselekedjen, és megtámadja a saját húgát!_

Min hallhatóan nyelt egyet, nézve a felnőtteket, mintha nem tudná elhinni, hogy Shirong komolyan beszél. „Azula azt mondta halott."

„Azula," mondta apja súlyosan, „elköveti azt a hibát, ami nagyon is gyakori a legtehetségesebbek közt. Úgy véli, hogy ha ő nem lát egy megoldást, akkor senki más."

„Ne becsüljétek alá." Amaya megborzongott. „A szellemét érintettem, nem az elméjét, de… ő egy gleccser-jég kés. Kemény. Éles. _Fókuszált_. Mi akkor birkóztunk meg vele, mikor eltompította egy sérülés; egy ütés, ami legtöbbünket megölt volna, és a maradékunkat magán kívül és zagyválva hagyta volna. És még így is majdnem elkapott minket." A gyógyító levegőt vett, legyürkőzve félelmét. „De apádnak igaza van. Lehet, hogy zseni, de attól még követ el hibákat. Lee életben van."

„És hoz nekünk egy hajót," somolyodott el Shirong.

„Egy hajót?" visszhangozta Quan, döbbenten. „Hogyan? Ő-„

Shirong rákacsintott.

_Száműzött_, harapta el Quan, látva a tiszta huncutságot Shirong tekintetében. _Mi a földre készülsz?_

„Egy hajót?" Kuei nagyon aggodalmasnak tűnt. „A tervekben semmi sincs egy hajóról!"

„Még nincs," Shirong elsomolyodott. „Ezért kéne rá aludnunk, felség. A holnap _érdekesnek_ ígérkezik."

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: _gŭ gé nü_ = „csontváz nő", a japán _hone-onná-_ból (csontváz asszony)

_băi yăn lián_ = „száz szem"; a japán _hyakume_ – lény száz szemmel.

mián cháng = „pamut korábban"; a japán ittan-momen – ruha megfojt azzal, hogy rátekeredik az ember arcára.

giè gù gōng yōu líng = „elhagyatott Császári Palota kísértet"; a japán aonyoubou – női szellem, ami egy elhagyatott császári palotában kísért.

Mindenki számára, aki piszkálja, vigyorgok, mint egy mániákus valahányszor lecsekkolom a Tropes oldalt.

A Teruko-val említett tervezési lyukkal kapcsolatban… emlékezzetek, hogy Jee POV-ja (Point of View =nézőpont) és a felettes tisztjével beszélt olyan témáról, ami nagyon remegős talajon áll. Bármit is tett Sozin a sárkányokkal, nyilvánosan hősnek számított, amiért eltávolította a „légidomár fenyegetést". És míg Teruko-nak komoly allergiája van a hazugságokra, tudja árnyalni az igazságot.

A levél hosszúsággal kapcsolatban Iroh vs. Kataránál: valakinek, akivel igazán törődsz, csak annyit kell mondanod, „Sajnálom". Lehetségesen gyarapítva az „idióta voltam és nem csinálom még egyszer"-rel. Az ellenségeidet kell kezelned hosszú, óvatos beszédekkel. Zuko Katarára fókuszál, mert ő a Gaang összetartó kapcsa. Állítsd egy irányba, és a többiek hajlamosak követni.

És itt, szíves elnézésetekkel, kissé ingatagabb talajra tévedek. Tolkien éveket töltött azzal, hogy elmondja, a Gyűrű Háborújának semmi köze az atombombához, vagy a II. VH-hoz egyáltalán. Hadd tegyek szintén egy egyszerű kijelentést a nukleáris fegyverek, II. VH, és a Terror ellenes háborúval kapcsolatban, ami a Parazsat illeti. Kissé távolabbra nyúlok vissza a történelemben, a – többek közt – Római Birodalomhoz, a mongolokhoz, Korea japán megszállásához, és sok-sok más egyéb történelmi zűrökhöz.

(Ha a Terror ellenes háborút referenciálnám, sorolnám a könyveket Robert Spencer-től, Bat Ye'or-tól, Mark Steyn-től, Nonie Darwish-tól, Bruce Bawer-től, és Melanie Phillips-től. Többek között. Sok egyebet. Csak tessék. Csekkoljátok le.)

A mítoszokban és folklórban, a spirituális szennyezés, a kísértések, és szörnyetegek gyakori következményei erőszakos csata helyszíneinek, erőszakos halálnak, és szenteletlen temetésnek. Adva, hogy a szövegkönyv szerint kifejezetten megmutatják nekünk, hogy az illő temetés a Tűz Népének a kremáció, akkor ami a szellemek gonosz következményeit illeti, Koizilla kalap-trükköt húzott elő. (Igen, voltak tűzidomár csontvázak a Déli Levegő templománál is. Képzelem, hogy Sozin azt _akarta_, hogy az a hely átkozott maradjon.) Nézzetek utána a Shinto-nak. Fenébe is, kukkoljátok meg az ír és skót legendákat a csataterekről.

Szintén gyakori téma a folklórban és fantasy-ben, hogy míg olyasvalakinek a szelleme, aki „igazságos harcban" halt meg, nyűgös lehet, olyasvalakinek a szelleme, aki valami olyantól halt meg, _ami ellen abszolút semmi esélye nem volt_ – legyen az mágia, méreg, vagy rajtaütés – egyenesen gyilkos kedvű. Robert E. Howard-nak vannak erről nagyszerű rövid történetei. Ajánlom a Shadow Kingdoms –öt, amiben többek között benne van a „Skulls int he Stars", „Rattle of Bones" és „Dead Man's Hate" (- Árnyék Királyságok kötet, Koponyák a csillagokban, Csontok zörgése és Halott ember gyűlölete a durva fordításban. Nem tudom, hogy ilyen címen megjelentek-e nem néztem utána még – ford.)

Röviden, olyasvalaki számára, akit a show Szuper-sámánnak állít be, Koizilla _rettentően buta ötlet volt._

És Koh direkt kifuttatta az időt, hogy Aang megcsinálja.

A Xanatos Gambit fémjele, hogy minden kimenetel nyereséget produkál. Ha Aang elveszti a hidegvérét és elveszti az arcát? Nyer. Aanget elég ideig fenntartják, hogy a Tűz Népe eltörli az Északi Víz Törzsét? Nyer. Aang és az Óceán Szellem széttépik a Tűz Flottát, az egész Tűz Népének _személyes_ okot adva rá, hogy gyűlöljék (nem azért, „mert ő az Avatár") és spirituális szennyezést terítve szét egészen a „legspirituálisabb helytől az egész Északi Sarkon"-tól maga az Óceán által? _Nyer_.

És ha _utalnék_ Hiroshimát és Nagasakit – először is, javaslom üssétek fel Tojo Hideki tábornok 1944 februári „Vész deklarációját", ami effektíve _az egész japán népesség_ (plusz koreai és taiwani) tömeges öngyilkosságát kérte vereség esetén. Gondoljatok a lehetőségekre, amiket a Szövetségeseknek fontolóra kellett venniük, hogy megelőzzék ennek megtörténtét.

Másodszor, efelé az információ felé irányítalak titeket, ami megkapható ezen az oldalon, többek között. (szedjétek ki a szóközöket.)

ww2db image. php?image_id=7350

„Augusztus 1-én, 1945-ben, öt nappal Hiroshima bombázása előtt, az Egyesült Államok Légiereje több mint egy millió röplapot szórt Hiroshima, Nagasaki, és 33 más japán városra, figyelmeztetve, hogy azok a városok el lesznek pusztítva néhány napon belül, és javasolva, hogy a lakók távozzanak, hogy mentsék az életüket."

„A japán szöveg a röplap hátoldalán a következő figyelmeztetést hordozta:

„Olvasd el ezt figyelmesen, mivel megmentheti az életedet, vagy egy rokon, vagy barát életét. A következő néhány napban néhány, vagy minden város a hátoldalon el lesz pusztítva amerikai bombák által. Ezek a városok katonai létesítményeket tartalmaznak, és műhelyeket, vagy gyárakat, amik hadianyagot gyártanak. Elszántak vagyunk, hogy elpusztítjuk a hadseregi klikk minden eszközét, amely meghosszabbíthatná ezt a haszontalan háborút. De, sajnálatos módon a bombáknak nincs szemük. Így, az amerikai humanitárius előírásokkal megegyezve, az Amerikai Légierő, amely nem kíván megsebesíteni ártatlan embereket, most figyelmeztetést ad, hogy ürítsétek ki a megnevezett városokat, és mentsétek az életeteket. Amerika nem a japán emberekkel harcol, hanem a hadseregi klikkel, amely rabszolgaságba hajtotta a japán népet. A béke, amit Amerika hozni fog, felszabadítja majd az embereket a hadseregi klikk elnyomásából és egy új és jobb Japán felemelkedését jelenti. Visszaállíthatjátok a békét, azzal, hogy új és jó vezetőket követeltek, akik befejezik a háborút. Nem ígérhetjük, hogy csak ezek a városok lesznek a megtámadottak közt, de néhányuk meg lesz, így figyeljetek a figyelmeztetésre és azonnal ürítsétek ki ezeket a városokat."

…Szóval. Döntsétek el, hogy Aang hova esik az idealizmus vs. Cinizmus skálán. Marad a tény, hogy bármit is tett Zhao, a flotta fennmaradó része úgy gondolta, hogy ez egy _hétköznapi_ invázió lesz, ahol haderővel fognak győzni, _nem_ azzal, hogy a Hold Szellem-re mennek. _Nem volt figyelmeztetésük_, mielőtt Koizilla darabokra zúzta őket.

Döntsétek el ti, hogy megérdemeltek-e volna egyet.

29


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

„Óh, _ez_ nem néz ki baljósan," mondta Jee szárazon, a távoli városból emelkedő füstfoszlányokra meredve.

A megfigyelő fedélzeti magas pozíciójából, a kikötő maga nagyjából nyugodtnak tűnt. A _nagyjából_ lévén hajlékony kifejezés; Jee elég nemrégiben békített kikötőbe hajózott be, hogy felismerjen egyet, ha lát. A lopva ejtett pillantások, a lenn tartott fejek; ahogy a tengerészek mellékesen a lekötéseknél időztek, ahol egy éles kés egy békésen leerősített hajót olyanná változtathat, ami pillanatok alatt kihajózhat. A Tűz Népe fogása itt erélyes volt, de nem biztos. Még nem.

_Ez több mint csak egy hódítás feszültsége. Valami történt. Valami rossz._

Nos. Jó volt tudni, hogy Donghai információja szilárd volt. Eddig, legalábbis.

A kísértet őrség sötétjében találkoztak a somolygó Föld Királysági csempésszel; egy karcsú, ostornyi ember olyan hajóval, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy lebegő katasztrófa és úgy mozgott, int egy angolna a tavon át. Pont amit egy ember akarhat rakományok szállítására, amik nem kockáztathatták meg hogy hivatalos csatornák közelébe menjenek.

Amilyen a legutóbbi is volt. Bár nagyon apró rakomány volt. Egy göngyölegnyi levél és térkép, amit csak az árulás súlya húzott.

Vagy hű ellenállásé. Attól függött kinek az oldalán voltál.

„Én az enyémen vagyok, mit képzelsz?" horkant fel Donghai, mikor Jee szúrós pillantást vetett rá. „Háború, nem háború – pala és szilánkok, az üzlet még jobb lesz azzal, hogy koponya-képűek lezárják a kikötőt. De Shirong rendben van. Egy Dai Li-hoz képest. Kiszabadította az első tisztemet egy zűrből egy… öhm. Hidd el nekem. Nem akarod tudni. _Én_ sem akarom tudni." Megborzongott, és megpróbálta elkendőzni egy cinikus pillantással. „Szóval, amint mondtam, ő nem rossz. Megérti a… kereskedelmet. És hogy néha egy embernek kompromisszumot kell kötnie, hogy valami hasznosat kapjon az ellenségből." Ugyanolyan szúrósan meredt vissza Jee-re.

Jee azt találta, hogy elrejt egy mosolyt, akkor. Talán nem látta volna meg fiatalabb emberként. Talán ma sem ismerte volna fel, ha nem birkózott volna meg egy bizonyos dühös herceggel. De egy olyan ember mindazon cinizmusa és attitűdje alatt, aki profitot akart mindkét oldaltól, olyasvalaki volt, akiben Shirong ügynök megbízott, hogy a Föld Királyságot teszi _elsőbbségbe_. Még ha ez azt is jelentette, hogy a halálos ellenségeikkel társul.

_Remélem ugyanolyan jól lopódzik be a kikötőbe, mint ahogy kilopakodott_, gondolta most Jee. _Kyo őrmester jó, de még ő is azt mondja, hogy belső segítségre van szükségünk. Nem vagyunk elegen, hogy legénységgel lássunk el elég hajót. Még ha mindannyian tudjuk is hogyan kell hajózni_.

A legénységéből szép számmal tudtak. Saburo, Teruko; félszáz aktára rátehette volna a kezét a legvalószínűtlenebb matrózoknál. Tűzidomárokat keverni fa hajókkal már elég volt, hogy egy józan ember haját fehérré változtassák – de a régebbi birtokok összeszorították a fogukat, és akkor is megtették. Az acél-hajók és a szén előbb a háborúba ment, és a halak nem kapták el magukat.

Ba Sing Se is halászott, de nem támaszkodott rá. Vagy Iroh tábornok ostromának nagyban más kimenetele lett volna.

Jee felemelte tekintetét a kikötő halászflottájáról a zöld mezők elképzelhetetlen szélességére itt és maga a város közt. Tanyák és termények hogy ellássák nem csak a számlálatlan milliókat Ba Sing Se Belső Falának belsején, de a Föld Sereg nagyját is. A tiszta jólét, amit Azula hercegnő elfogott megtántorította elméjét. Ezekkel a készletekkel Tűz Népe használatban ahelyett…

Nos. Jóval kevésbé érezte magát konfliktusban a herceg tervének készlet felvétel részével. Még ha tényleg egyenesen a _waegu_ portyákból is emelték ki.

A rendezett zöld végtelen négyzeteire meredve, Jee-nek meg kellett csóválnia a fejét. „Egész kis seregeket el lehet benn veszteni." Visszaemlékezett ki áll mellette, rejtő vörös köpenybe csavarva. „Bocsánat, uram."

„Nem csak kicsiket," mondta Iroh szelíden, leeresztve látcsövét. „Nincs szükség bocsánatkérésre. A Tűz Népe sokat vesztett itt, a legkevesebb a büszkeségem. Úgy hittem, hogy ezt a várost be lehet venni jogos fegyveres erővel. Tévedtem, és mind nehéz árat fizettünk érte. Bárcsak hamarabb bölcsességre jutottam volna." Sóhajtott. „Legyen ez lecke, Kapitány. Ha a szellemek látomást adnak nekünk, azt a saját céljaikra teszik, nem a mieinkre."

„És a herceg víziója?" szólt Jee óvatosan.

„Ah. Abban, sokkal nagyobb bizodalmam van. Mert _nem_ vízió." A tábornok fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Egy terv. Az ő terve. És míg unokaöcsém tevei közül számos nem érte el célját, őt, és akikkel törődik életben tartotta. És ezt, volt _ideje_ elkészíteni."

Aminek segítenie kellett volna levágnia azon, amit Teruko hadnagy szégyenlősen bevallott, hogy a sárkány-gyermekek egyik legnagyobb hibája: Megtalál, megjavít, megöl. Nem _hangzott_ hibának, nem egy tengerészgyalogosban…

Vagy legalább is, nem az volt. Míg Teruko el nem mondta neki a másik, fő problémát ami a sárkány-gyermekeknek a józan esze megtartásához kapcsolódott.

„_Nem tudunk repülni, uram."_

Egy kijelentés, ami teljesen nyilvánvalónak tűnt. Leszámítva néhány legendás mester idomárt, mint Jeong Jeong-ot, mikor a tábornok még hajlandó volt nagyzolni a Tűz Népe ellenségeinek összeroppantásában, egy ember _sem_ tudott repülni.

„_Uram, egy földhöz ragadt sárkány bajban van. Beteg. Sérült. Tojásokat véd. Ami azt jelenti, hogy megtalálod a legnyilvánvalóbb fenyegetést, és _halottra _ölöd_. _Mert_ nem tudsz elmenekülni."

Ami kényelmetlenül sokmindent megmagyarázott a herceg – _és_ hadnagya – viselkedéséből. Még ha a kocsma perzseléseket nem is.

„…_Öhm, nem. Az csak, hogy a fickók felbosszantanak. Uram."_

Nos. Tudni, hogy Zuko herceg miért volt hajlamos egy célpontra fókuszálni, _hasznos_ lehet. Ha csak arra is, hogy lecsitítsa a tény által felborzolt idegeket, hogy volt a fedélzeten egy idomár, aki képes volt megmozdítani _egy egész utánpótlás hajót_.

Egy nap, akár még bele is mer majd gondolni ebbe. Anélkül, hogy kétségbeesetten inni akarjon.

_Koncentrálj a jelenre_. „Jobb lesz, ha lemegy, Tábornok."

„Igen, az bölcs lenne," bólintott a tábornok. „Sok szerencsét, Kapitány."

„Köszönöm, uram." _Mindannyiunknak szüksége lesz rá_.

Nem utolsósorban itt és most, ahogy a kormányos és őrszemek a legjobb horgonyzóhelyre vezették a _Suzuran_-t, amit csak találhattak. A tavak jócskán elég mélyek voltak, hogy szabad hajózást biztosítsanak, de Ba Sing Se kikötőjét kompokkal és dzsunkákkal a szem előtt építették; sekélyebb járművek, többnyire a szél erejével működve. És hogy mire lehet képes pár lázadó földidomár a tisztának jelölt csatornákkal… brr.

Bár Gang tábornok a _Suzuran-_ra támadása előtt, a földidomárokból, akikkel Jee összefutott hiányzott a hatótáv – vagy lehetséges, a képzelőerő – hogy megemeljenek egy tófeneket míg a parton álltak. És Gang emberei közül elvileg egy sem ért ide. Akkor is, nem hagyhatta abba a tűnődést, hogy valahol, valamikor, valaki megtalálta magában a bátorságot, hogy egyszerűen visszatartsa a lélegzetét és merüljön.

Ugyanakkor, adva a Föld Királyság előírását, hogy elpusztítsák az újító tűzidomárokat… ha ő egy földidomár lett volna, aki új taktikával jött elő, ő titokban tartaná. Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

_Ami átkozottul kár_, tűnődött Jee. _Nincs becsület olyan ellenséggel harcolni, ami megrokkantotta magát._

Nem mintha a háború valaha is a becsületről szólt volna, de… Na tessék. Jee halkan, megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, ahogy a _Suzuran_ motorjai leálltak, és a hajó takarosan besiklott helyére egy lebegő móló mellé. Új; a Sereg konstrukciója, és közel sem az a szilárd struktúra amiről rakodni szeretett volna. De megteszi.

_Muszáj neki._

És itt volt a fogadóbizottság, pont mint várható volt. Többnyire vörös páncélban… mégis voltak néhányan a város zöldjében és fakójában is. Érdekes.

_Milyen erős Azula fogása a parancsnokságon és a kommunikáción? Milyen réseket találhatunk – vagy csinálhatunk?_

Ideje bátorítani néhányat, itt és most.

Nem várt hivatalos hívatásra; egyszerűen megmarkolta az egyik külső létrát és lesiklott a fő fedélzetre, úgy időzítve, hogy pont akkorra masírozzon oda és biccentsen a kikötőmesternek, mikor a fiatalabb tiszt kinyitotta volna a száját. „Üdv a Fedélzeten, Hadnagy. Örömmel látom, hogy a parancsnokai ilyen gyorsan követik a jelentésünket az Avatár bölényéről."

„_Jee kapitány_, nem volt parancsa, hogy a _Suzuran-_t Ba Sing Se-be hoz- _mit_ mondott?"

„Megfigyeltük az Avatár bölényét," jelentette Jee tényre törően, meglepetés enyhe nyomát engedve átfutni arcán. „Találkozott a Vízi Törzsekkel, szemlátomást. Úgy gondoltuk behoztuk őket, de – nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy Gang tábornok serege megbánta hogy elkapott minket. Sajnálatos módon, amint tudja, a törzsbeliek képesek voltak elmenekülni a zűrzavarban…" Jee hagyta szavait elhalványulni, ahogy a kikötőmesternek tátva maradt a szája. „Oh, fenébe. Ne mondják… Agni, nem is sikerült üzenetet küldeni, hogy ezt részletezzük! A fennálló parancs, hogy az Avatár minden lehetséges feltűnését minden erőnek továbbítani kell!"

Ami izgatott szabályzat idézést indított, hajónapló követeléseket, kommunikáció küldését a Palotába, part menti őrjáratot a fedélzetre, hogy ellenőrizzék a hajót, és csak Agni a tudója még mit.

Az egyenruhák jövés-menésének zűrzavarában senki sem vett észre pár tengerészt és pár tengerészgyalogost csendben elslisszolni, hogy kifürkésszék a kikötőt. Még Jee sem tudta, hogy egy bizonyos pár páncélos tűzidomár mikor surrant el. Egyik pillanatban a fedélzeten voltak, leteremtve az őrjárat által; a következőben – eltűntek.

_Vigyázzon rá, Teruko. Ha bárki is tud._

* * *

_Mind meg fogunk halni._

„Nyugalom, Hadnagy," mormolta Kyo őrmester. „Csak nézelődünk."

_Persze_, gondolta Sadao morbidan, lépést tartva az őrmesterrel, ahogy a verésre-elszánt tengerészgyalogosok csomójának maradéka levált, hogy a dokkok közt lézengjen. _Csak a hajókat nézelődjük, amiket el fogunk lopni egyenesen a Hadsereg orra elől._

Legalább semmi nem gyulladt ki körülötte. Még.

Igazából, semmi sem gyulladt ki körülötte _véletlenül_ napok óta. Fura volt. Majdnem olyan fura, mint a gyógyítás.

…Nem mintha bármi _baj_ lett volna a gyógyítással. Amint végre fejébe vette a hercegek furcsa tolás-vonás mintáját, a tűz buzgón tette amire kérte. Persze, az a fajta türelem kellett hozzá, ami a szél és hullámok olvasásához, mikor nem voltál biztos a térképeidben. A kegyetlen elszántság, amire a lángok elfojtásához szükséged volt. És a törődés és számítás ugyanazon egyensúlya, amit arra használtál, hogy oda vezess embereket, ahová bármely józan civil félt volna betenni a lábát. De amint ezeket letudtad, ijesztően könnyű volt.

Most az egyszer _jó_ volt valamiben. És senki még csak nem is utalt rá, hogy ledobják a hajóról.

Sötétebb pillanataiban, ez dermedtre ijesztette.

Bár, legalább nem igazán azért volt itt, hogy vezesse Kyo őrmestert, és ezt mindketten tudták. Csak… tanácsadóként. Mert adva, hogy a tengerészgyalogosok hajlamosak voltak inkább a hajók elsüllyesztésében utazni, mint a vitorlázásukban, Jee kapitány akart pár másodlagos véleményt a járművekről, amiket épp ellopni készültek.

…Er, _kommandírozni_. Valahogy. Bizonyos módon. Oh, Agni…

„Nos?" Az őrmester felvonta szemöldökét, ahogy útjuk elvezetett hálóikat javító vén matrózok, egy elsiető kósza rossz hírű nőszemély, két tűrhető halászhajó, amik kezdtek bűzölögni a kora reggeli fogásuktól, és egy száraz-rothadt roncs mellett, amit el kellett volna égetni, hogy kegyesen véget vessenek neki.

„Azt hiszem, jó, hogy a Nyugati Tavi hajók nem lettek még idekötelezve," felelte Sadao halkan. „Át kell majd jutnunk rajtuk. Ha egyáltalán előbb kijutunk innen. És itt semmi sincs olyan sebességgel."

„Semmi, heh kölyök?" szólt egy hang egy háló-vetette árnyékból.

_Gaah! Nem tüzel nem tüzel-_

„Lélegezzen, Hadnagy," tanácsolta Kyo őrmester, magát Sadao és a rájuk somolygó ostornyi ember közé állítva. „Donghai kapitány. Korán jött."

„Ti még korábban," felelte Donghai szárazon. „Egy magamfajta fickó még azt hiheti, hogy nem bíztok a saját tervetekben."

„A tervek mindig rosszul sülnek el," mondta Kyo ugyanolyan szárazon. „Benne van, vagy sem?"

„Lényegre törő. Ezt szeretem," Donghai vállat vont. „Gondolkodom rajta, Először tudnom kell, mitek van." Sadao-t méregette. „Semmi?"

„Talán néhány azok közül a nemeseknek a dzsunkái közül közel a város-szélhez," vont vállat Sadao kényelmetlenül. „De ha elvesztik a szelet, halottak a vizen." _Hangsúly_ _a_ halott-_on_. „És nincsenek embereink, akik elvezetnék."

„Nem a legénységünk közt," bólintott az őrmester. „Be kell valljam, azok a kompok kissé inkább a mi gyorsaságunk."

„Csakhogy pontosan a gyorsaság az, amijük nincs," mondta Sadao boldogtalanul. „És ha csakugyan átjutunk a Nyugati Tavon? _Folyók_, Őrmester. Suzuran elbírja; erős hajótestünk van, és térképek a jelenlegi mély csatornákról. Azok a kompok?" Még a belegondolásába is összerezzent.

„Egyszerre egy lépést," javasolta az őrmester. „Először, ki kell juttatnunk embereket."

Donghai szétnézett közöttük, sötét szemöldökei a haja felé szökve. „Tényleg úgy gondoljátok." Hangja zaklatott volt, elgondolkodó. „Tényleg ki terveztek vinni innen embereket."

Sadao bólintott; legalább ebben biztos lévén magában. „Ha tudunk."

Donghai rájuk nézett, aztán a belföldre, ahol a kikötőről visszaverődött fény által megszédült szemek épp csak ki tudtak venni pár megszálló komodo-rhinót. „Halott emberek vagytok."

„Nem," szólt Sadao, meglepve magát. „Nem, nem vagyunk. Van esélyünk. Nem jó esély. De nálunk a meglepetés, és lesz gyorsaságunk. És… egyéb forrásaink, ami a Sereg többi részének nem. Meg tudjuk csinálni. Meg tudjuk menteni ezeket az embereket." Tartotta Donghai barna tekintetét, megpróbálva nyílt lenni, és őszinte, mint a napfény. „Jól jönne a segítsége."

„És ha olyan csúszós, mint gondolom," kottyintott közbe Kyo őrmester, száraz hangon, „senki soha nem fogja gondolni, hogy bármi köze is lett volna hozzá."

Donghai hátrált egy lépést. Az ajkát rágcsálta. A homlokát ráncolta, lesütött, gondolkodó szemekkel. Visszanézett rájuk, számító fénnyel a szemeiben. „Nem szívesen mondom, de azok a dzsunkák nem az enyémek."

„Kompok," sóhajtotta Sadao.

„Nem is gondoltuk, hogy azok, Kapitány," értett egyet Kyo őrmester. „Bár adva mindkettejük véleményét, meg kell mondjam, most már kissé jobban érdekelnek azok a dzsunkák, mint mikor a mi Lee-nk először felhozta őket." Mosolyának ragadozó éle volt. „Elvégre, ha Lee kapcsolatba tud lépni a… hamarosan társunkkal, lehetnek _papírjaink_, hogy eldöntsék azt a kellemetlen részletkérdést, hogy ki birtokol mit. Vagy ki vehet kölcsön mit." Elsomolyodott. „Tudom, hogy a tieitek szeretik a papírmunkát."

„Kölcsönvenni?" Donghai úgy csapott le erre, mint egy macska egy skorpió-viperára.

Kyo enyhén vállat vont. „Azt hiszi működni fog, ha marad a kikötőben hajó, hogy elkapjanak?"

Donghai rájuk nézett. A páncéljukra. És a fából levő, éghető hajókra pillanatnyilag a dokkban. „_Kölcsönvenni_. Persze." Felkuncogott, a fejét csóválva a másik kettőre. „És az emberek még engem hívnak csalónak."

„Mérték kérdése, Kapitány," állította Kyo. „Szóval mit tehetünk egymásért?"

„Adjanak egy órát, hogy megtaláljak néhány embert." Még mindig somolyogva, Donghai elbandukolt.

„Gondolja, hogy megbízhatunk benne?" suttogta Sadao, amint a fickó eltűnt szem elől.

„Lee barátja úgy gondolta, hogy igen," jegyezte meg Kyo. „Reméljük, hogy olyan igaza volt benne, mint Lee-vel kapcsolatban."

Sadao száraz torokkal nyelt egyet, a hercegre gondolva. „Meg tudja csinálni, Őrmester? Tudom, hogy képes találkozni a – kapcsolatunkkal." Még ha hercegüknek keresztül is kellett lopakodnia egy egész, ellenségtől megszállt városon is. Akik történetesen a saját embereik voltak. „De meggyőzni őt? Mikor mi azok vagyunk – akik vagyunk?"

„Ne felejtse el _ő_ kicsoda, Hadnagy," felelte Kyo őrmester fanyarul. „Fiatal. Soha nem lesz bűbájos. De ott van neki a nagybátyja képzése… és soha ne feledje, hogy az a család mire van _képezve_." Halkan felkuncogott. „Földies barátunk azt sem tudja majd mi csapott belé."

* * *

„Soha nem álmodtam volna, hogy ilyen nagy." Teruko megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy átsétáltak az Alsó Gyűrűn. „És ilyen… csendes."

_Túl csendes_, gondolta Zuko szótlanul egy koponya arclap mögött. Utcák útvesztőjébe vezetve, hatalmas, akár a fővárosuk nagy krátere. Utcák, amiket jobban ismert, mint magát a fővárost, ébredt rá döbbenten, mert mikor vándorolt egy herceg fia egyedül a mellékutcákban? Ismerős épületek tömbjei emelkedtek körülöttük; tudta a fényből és árnyakból, hogy nyüzsögniük kéne emberekkel hazajőve az éjjeli munkából, vagy távozva késő reggel. Most zárva és eltorlaszolva álltak, lecsendesítve az őrjáratozó komodo-rhinóktól. A nedves-fa füstje a torka hátuljába kapaszkodott, beszennyezve a fura kaparással, ami zúzott kőpor volt a szellőben.

Emberek voltak az utcán, a csapatok ellenére. A boltok nyitva voltak, áru és érmék cserélve gazdát. De _hallotta_ a félelmet, a kisbabák sírásában, amiket óvatosan szem elől tartottak.

_Gyermekek_. Vicsorogni akart tőle. _Agni, miféle szörnyetegnek képzelnek minket_?

_Amilyennek a Föld Királyság többi része mond minket,_ mutatott rá elméjének gyakorlatiasabb oldala. _A szörnyetegek, akikről a Dai Li – akiket félnek és gyűlölnek – nem beszél. Csak arra utal, hogy tőlünk védik őket. Úgyhogy rosszabbnak kell lennünk_.

Nem racionális. De Bácsika évekkel ezelőtt beleverte, hogy sok ember _nem_ volt racionális, és _nem_ ellenőrizték le a tényeiket a valósággal szemben. Rengetegen csak azt tették, amit akartak, és később találtak ki okokat, hogy miért „volt értelme". A Tűz Népe megszálló volt. Persze, hogy az emberek féltek tőlük.

_És okkal_, ismerte be vonakodva. _Ezek a csapatok nem Bácsika parancsnoklata alatt vannak. Hanem Azuláé alatt. Ő nem ostoba, nem végeztetne ki embereket ok nélkül_-

De találna okot. Rengeteget. És… Tudta, abból, ami Pinggel történt, hogy még a sajátjai közül sem volt mindenkinek becsülete.

Ez _fájt_.

_Ezen változtatni fogok_, esküdött. _Fogok. Egyszerre egy lépé… o-ó._

Befordultak egy sarkon csak leigázott-ból aktívan csendesbe, még mindig füst szivárogva abból, ami egy szétzúzott épület volt. Egyik emelet a másikba omolt össze, a tető megperzselődött maradványai elfeketedett csontokként karmoltak az égbe. Néhány korábbi lakos zsibbadt csomókba verődött más épületek tornácain, durva pokrócok dobva rájuk a sokk ellen. Az utca maga szét volt repedve középen, mint egy nagy földrengéstől, fele hüvelykekkel a másik felett.

A feléjük gyalogló törzsőrmester szemlátomást fáradt volt, nyűgös, és körülbelül egy vicsorgásnyira attól, hogy találjon valakit, akit széttéphet, aki igazán meg is érdemelte. Haja szürke volt a hamutól és a kortól, még mindig korom nyomai voltak az egyenruháján, és mind csapatok, mind Őrök köré gyűltek kezének egyetlen nyers intésére. Néhányuk nagyon ismerős Őrök.

_Hadd lássák csak a páncélt._

„Yakume törzsőrmester," azonosította magát. „Kissé messzi van a hajójától, nemde, tengerész?"

„Teruko hadnagy, a _Suzuran-_ról." Levette az arclemezét; illő udvariasság a magasabb rangútól az alacsonyabb felé. „Ne vegye sértésnek, de láttuk a vízről, hogy némi gondban vannak idefenn." Intett a szaggatott kövek, füstölgő törmelék felé, az utcán levő halvány vörös foltokra, ahol valaki elmosta a vért. „Jee kapitány megkért minket, hogy vessünk egy pillantást. És, ha a parancs engedi, ajánljuk fel a segítségünket."

Néhány Őr erre felhorkant. De nem mind. Főleg nem egy hegynyi ember, csak egy kicsit díszesebb egyenruhában a többinél.

_Lu-shan kapitány_, ébredt rá Zuko, felismerve Huojin leírását az emberről. _És úgy tűnik, mintha_…

Nos. Őszintén szólva, nem úgy nézett ki, mintha _megbízott_ volna a törzsőrmesterben. De ahogy ott állt, nemtörődöm magabiztossággal, hogy nem jön támadás Yakume irányából… nem is úgy nézett ki, mintha nem.

_Valahogy nem hinném, hogy a Föld Király erre gondolt volna._

Morgó temperamentuma ellenére, a mardosó aggodalom ellenére, hogy _mi lesz_, _ha Azula észrevesz minket_, Zuko még mindig sajnálta Kuei-t. A Föld Király ismerte a palotát, az őreit, és a Dai Li-jait. Talán néhányat a nemesei közül is. De ennyi volt.

És annyi mindent kihagyott a világból, hogy az már nem volt vicces.

_Nem ismeri a hétköznapi embereket. Hétköznapi életeket._

És a Dai Li, aki adhatott volna neki némi ötletet, hogy számukra mi a normális, követte Long Feng vezetését, és áhítatos távolságban tartotta a Föld Királyt. És nem beszéltek arról, hogy igazából mit tettek emberekkel, vagy szellemekkel. Vagy miért.

Zuko olvasta Shirong jelentését, de be kellett ismernie, nem fogta fel az összes célzást. Nem mostanáig. Kuei készített, vagy jóváhagyott egy tervet, hogy pusztítást végezzenek az egész városban. Hogy kiszabadítsa a Föld Sereg egy részét, és egyéb módon bekavarjon a Tűz Népe megszállásnak. És működött.

…Csakhogy a Föld Király _nem tudta_ milyen az, mikor a világ leég körülötted. Vagy mi történt emberekkel, akik a túlélésért harcoltak, együtt. Akár szerették egymást, akár nem.

A legtöbb helyen a városban, nem számított volna. A gyűlölet túl mély lett volna; Tűz Népe tisztek és emberek hanyagok lettek volna, vagy elég arrogánsak, hogy lenézzék meghódított ellenfelüket, mint tárgyakat polgárok helyett. De itt…

A hamuban és gyalázatban, Zuko _lehetőséget_ ízlelt.

„Maga segítene nekünk, Hadnagy?" szólt a kapitány otrombán. „Kétlem, hogy több tűzre lenne itt szükségünk."

Zuko kihúzta magát, és visszafogott egy elgondolkodó biccentést. _A törzsőrmester talált egy repedést. És tovább fog bele ékeket verni._

Teruko lassan kifújta a lélegzetét, ami csak kissé gőzölgött. „Uram, a _Suzuran_-nak nincsenek jelentései, hogy mi történt itt, úgyhogy tudom, hogy a kapitány azt akarná, hogy csak óvatosan ítélkezzem." A szemei összeszűkültek egy kicsit erre; lassan megnyugodtak. „Vannak képzett medikusaink a fedélzeten. Égési gyógyszerek. Emberek, akik helyre tudnak rakni egy átkozott törött kart. Nyilvánvaló, nem küldhetjük a medikusainkat abba, ami ellenséges helyzet lehet." Egyenesen Yakumé-ra nézett. „De ha megérné maguknak, hogy lerakodjunk bizonyos rakományt, vagy hogy maguk civileket küldjenek a dokkokhoz, ha le lettek tisztázva…"

Yakume felvonta szemöldökét, végiggondolva ezt. „_Suzuran_. Jee kapitány, nemde? Úgy hallom Iroh tábornok alatt szolgált."

Zuko erővel tartotta vissza magát a megfeszüléstől. _Nem tetszik ez nekem_.

„Nem egészen pontosan, uram," felelte Teruko udvariasan. „Úgy értem úgy döntött, hogy a hajón utazik, aminek Jee kapitány volt a gazdája, de a parancsnoki lánc… másképp volt elrendezve."

„A híresztelések gyakran túloznak," tűnődött Yakume. „Azt is hallottam, hogy a hajójuk túlélte az Északi Sarkot."

Zuko hallgatta azt a hirtelen, figyelemmel telt csendet a csapatok és a járókelők közt. És elharapott egy szitkot. Tényleg _nem tetszik ez nekem_.

„Igen, csakugyan," felelte Teruko nyersen. „Majdnem sajnálom a Vízi Törzset."

„Maguk? Sajnálni őket?" Lu-shan derű és undor közt kapottnak tűnt. „Úgy hallom a drágállatos flottájuk _el lett törölve_."

_Nyomakodik. És Yakume hagyja_. Zuko a homlokát ráncolta a maszk mögött, az irritáció valami sötétebbe vérezve. _Ő tartja itt a megszállást, épp csak összehozta az embereket, hogy együttdolgozzanak – most azt akarja látni mi hogy bírunk velük_.

Fenébe. Ha ő próbálta volna tartani a várost – hosszútávon, igen, ez jó lenne az itt állomásozó csapatoknak. Még a civileknek is; ha Yakume működő kapcsolatot akart kiépíteni a katonák és az Őrök közt, akkor véghez szándékozta vinni egy becsületes katona kötelezettségeit. De erre igazán nem volt szüksége. Nem itt, nem most. Még ha reguláris csapatok is lettek volna, ez rossz ötlet volt, és a tengerészgyalogosok köztudottan ingerlékenyek voltak szárazon…

_Meg akarod mutatni az Őrségnek, hogy mellettük állsz, nem számít milyen idióták jöjjenek is eltávra ide. Argh. Mi vagyunk az „intő példa"-_

Düh rázta, aztán; megragadta, óvatosan összenyomva hüvelyk és mutatóujját, összpontosítva arra a majdnem-fájdalmas-nyomásra. Ha ezt elszúrja, mindennek lőttek. _Mindennek_.

_Annyira, de annyira belefáradtam, hogy valaki más leckéje legyek._

Teruko elmosolyodott, csak egy kicsikét. Nem volt szép látvány. „A _Suzuran_ nem az egyedüli, ami elhajózott abból a csatából. Épen. Talán át kéne gondolnia a híreszteléseket, hogy mennyire is el lettünk törölve. Mert ha csakugyan el lettünk törölve, ha csakugyan olyan sokezer lelket vesztettünk, mint hallom a Föld Királysági pletykák mondják… nos, azt hinném, hogy bármely város, ami annyit foglalkozik szellemekkel, mint Ba Sing Se, kissé aggodalmasabb lenne. Elvégre, ez többezer testet jelent a vízben, arra kárhoztatva, hogy elsüllyedjenek illő temetés nélkül. Emberek, akiket szellem ölt meg. Maga az Óceán, beszennyezve emberi dühvel." Hangja elhalkult, majdnem suttogássá. „És a Tűz Népe szellemek nem félik a Napot."

Újra semleges arccal visszafordult Yakume felé. „Szüksége van egyébre, Törzsőrmester?"

„Csak hogy vigyázzon hova megy, Hadnagy," felelte Yakume szárazon. „Volt némi nyugtalanságunk tegnap este, és nem szívesen mondanám a kapitányának, hogy belesétáltak egy újabb gócába. Főleg egy ifjonccal."

„Az újoncoknak is tanulniuk kell valamikor," vont vállat Teruko. „Mozogjon, Közlegény. Dolgunk van."

_Ezt élvezte_, gondolta Zuko morcosan, ahogy elmasíroztak. A szemeit forgatta az arclemez mögött, és félrerakta bosszankodását. Működött. Csak ez számított.

Legalábbis. Remélte, hogy működött. Valami azzal kapcsolatban, ahogy Yakume azt mondta _ifjonc_…

* * *

_Ez…nem lehetett az, amire gondolok_, gondolta magában Yakume Lu-shan irodája felé véve az irányt megkönnyebbülést érezve. Óvatosan elrejtett megkönnyebbülést; igen, a kapitány ezeddig együttműködött vele, és igen, az Őrs épületén belül némiképp biztonságosabb volt, mint kinn az utcán. De ez akkor is megszállt terület volt, mindazokkal a veszélyekkel, amiket sejtetett.

„Szóval a tengerészek érzékenyek a parton, ugye?" kérdezte Lu-shan kapitány szárazon.

Yakume semleges és éber arcot vágott, még ha a kimerültség úgy is vonszolta le, mint vasláncok. Átkozott legyen, ha ezt kimutatja a Föld Királyság előtt.

_És Lu-shan valószínűleg ugyanezt gondolja a Tűz Népéről, és csak így megyünk tovább, míg egyikünk talál valami kifogást, hogy valahol privát helyen összeomoljon_, gondolta Yakume fanyarul. „Általában azok." Hogy ez a Teruko hadnagy nem volt… sokmindent jelenthetett. Egyik sem jelentett jót a gondjaira bízottaknak.

„Az emberei csakugyan tennének ilyesmit?" Lu-shan leült az íróasztala mögé, fintorogva, ahogy a zúzódások és égések tiltakoztak. „Hátrahagyni szenteletlen sírokat? Ez-„ megrázkódott, szótlan mozdulata a borzalomnak, undornak, és csodálatnak, hogy bárki lehet olyan ostoba.

Yakume elfoglalta saját székét, szigorúan megtagadva a saját szisszenéseit. „Ezt nehéz megmondani."

„Nehéz?" ismételte Lu-shan hitetlenkedve. „Vagy nyugalomra helyezed a katonákat, vagy _nem_."

„És ha Föld Királyságiak lennénk, ennyi lenne az egész," értett egyet Yakume. „Megvannak a saját hadi előírásaik, és tartják magukat hozzá. A mienk… változik. Függően a parancsnoktól, a csapatoktól – sokmindentől." Szünetet tartott. „Biztosíthatom, hogy míg Iroh tábornok volt a parancsnok, kremációkat tartottunk amikor csak lehetett. Még a legszélsőségesebb harctéri körülmények közt is, égettünk egy ceremoniális lángot hogy a szellemek hazataláljanak."

„Heh." Lu-shan a tekintetével latolgatta. „Hallok egy _de_-t."

„Hallottam más, kevésbé becsületes parancsnokokról," felelte Yakume nyersen. „Hallottam – híresztelések, érti – bizonyos csataterekről, amiket a Tűz Úr úgy kívánt, hogy átkozottak maradjanak." Sóhajtott. „Bár ebben az esetben, a híresztelések talán nem számítanak annyit. Mit tud az Északi Sarkról?"

„Az Északi Víz Törzse él odafenn és hideg," felelte Lu-shan óvatosan. „Miért?"

Yakume meghajtotta fejét. „Én a Seregben vagyok. Soha nem mentem felderítő küldetésekre sarki vizekre. De olvastam a feljegyzéseinket. Vegye a leghidegebb téli napot, amit valaha is érzett Ba Sing Se-ben; mikor megfagy a lehelete, a hó megmarad ahelyett, hogy elolvadna, és úgy érzi, mintha soha többé nem melegedne fel." Egyenletes pillantást vetett Lu-shan-ra. „Vegye ezt, és ébredjen rá, hogy az Északi Sarkon, ez egy balzsamos nyári nap."

„Szellemek," mormolta Lu-shan.

„A Vízi Törzs ugyanannyira él jégen, mint szárazon," folytatta Yakume. „A fő városuk egy sziget peremén van, hogy legeltethessenek rén-yakokat a szárazon. Nem mintha olyan könnyű lenne megmondani, hogy van ott talaj, adva mindazt a jeget… A térképeink arra utalnak, hogy a tengerfenék nagyon gyorsan elmélyül. Ha hajók süllyedtek el… többszáz lábnyi vízben vannak, ha nem többezerben. Még ha a víz elég meleg is lenne, hogy ne halj meg perceken belül – senki sem tud lemerülni a testekért. Még darabokért sem."

„De még mindig ott van az a… ceremoniális láng," mutatott rá Lu-shan.

„És ha bárkiben a parancsnokságban van egy csipetnyi együttérzés és józan ész, valaki behatolt elég közel az Északi Sarkhoz, hogy égessen egyet," felelte Yakume józanon. „_Ha_ a Vízi Törzsek nem kapták el őket, _ha_ a szellemek hajlandóak egyáltalán megnyugodni…"

Lu-shan szemöldöke felszökkent kissé erre a korlátozásra, de hagyta nyugodni. „Szóval miért mondja ezt nekem, Törzsőrmester? Kétlem, hogy a parancsnokai szeretnék, hogy a meghódított bennszülöttek tudják, egyik katonájuknak _kételyei_ vannak."

Agni, de fájt a feje. „Lu-shan kapitány, felelős vagyok a béke fenntartásáért itt." _Légy nyers. Ezt sosem értik, nem kezdetben._ „A pillanatban, hogy Azula hercegnő bevette Ba Sing Se-t, ez a város a Tűz Népe részévé vált. Mint katona a Tűz Seregben, kötelességem megvédeni a Tűz Népét. És a polgárait. _Mindüket_."

Lu-shan szemöldökei a haja felé másztak. Kihúzta magát, a kimerültség elűzve a csodálattól.

„Lehet, hogy nem szeretem magukat, vagy a szokásaikat, vagy amit az emberei gondolnak az enyéimről," folytatta Yakume, majdnem morogva. „Átkozottul jól tudom, hogy túl sokan is vannak katonatársaim, akik nem hajlandók tisztelni egy legyőzött ellenséget. Túlságosan sok, mióta Iroh tábornok nyugalomba vonult. De semmi attól, amit tudok nem változtatja meg azt, ami van. Megvan a kötelességem. Véghez fogom vinni. Míg parancsolják, hogy itt tartózkodjam, a védelmem alatt állnak" Hagyott egy leheletet, és fanyar mosoly érintette arcát. „Öreg katona vagyok, Kapitány. Úgy találom, nem tudom megváltoztatni a szokásaimat, csupán azért, mert egy új parancsnok… kevéssé kézre esőnek találja őket."

„Nem maguk gyújtották azokat a tüzeket." Lu-shan rágódott ezen a következtetésen, szemlátomást nem tetszve neki az íze. „De miért lenne- Oma és Shu, miért kérdezem egyáltalán? Ha a Dai Li kihagyott egy tábornokot, csak azt tenné, amit mindig tesznek. Harcolni a háborút, szétzúzva minket többieket." Újabb szemöldökráncolás, ahogy megint Yakumé-ra nézett. „Kár, hogy a másik oldalon áll."

„Ugyanezt mondanám magáról," felelte Yakume szárazon. „De a Tűz Népében… Nos. Az évek során, úgy találtam, hogy amit mi becsületes ellenfélnek tartunk, némi hasonlóságot mutat a maguk királyságának – _korlátozott segély megegyezéséhez_, azt hiszem ez a megfelelő kifejezés."

Lu-shan figyelem úgy ráragadt, mint egy mágneskő. „Beszéljen tovább."

„Elismerjük, hogy közös célunk van, és megegyezünk, hogy együttműködünk, hogy ezt a célt lehetővé tegyük," jelentette ki Yakume. „A mi esetünkben, az Alsó Gyűrű ezen részének békéje és biztonsága. Megbízunk egymásban, hogy mindegyikünk ezt a célt helyezi előtérbe – és ha egyikünk többé nem teheti, meglesz benne a becsület és tisztesség, hogy tájékoztassa a másikat."

„Alkut akar kötni." Lu-shan zaklatottnak tűnt. „A Tűz Népe nem tud alkut tartani."

„Nem esik kárunk a megszegésében, mint maguknak," ismerte el Yakume. „Ugyanúgy, ahogy maguk nem sérülnek a… nos. Ha elmondanám, sem hinné el." Vállat vont, mintha lényegtelen lett volna, merev izmok panaszkodva minden mozdulattal. „De tudjuk magunkat hozzá tartani. Bár csak a becsületünk és szavunk köt minket, nem a teljes természetünk. Úgyhogy sosem követelném, hogy alkut kössön velem, Lu-shan kapitány. De ha a szavát adná nekem, hogy közös céljaink vannak…"

„Heh." Elgondolkozó homlokráncolással, Lu-shan hátradőlt.

_Gondolkodik. Egyenlőre csak ennyit kérhetek_. „Bárhogy is dönt, mindkettőnknek meg kéne próbálnia pihenni egy keveset. Hamarosan nagyon elfoglaltak leszünk."

Lu-shan jó volt, nagyon jó; évtizedek béketartásának eredménye Őrként. Alig villant kényelmetlenség a szemeiben. „Gondolja, hogy az a hadnagy visszajöhet?" Felhorkant. „Mit képzelnek maguk, egy nőt engedni a seregükbe? Mi van ha elfogják?"

„Ha az történne, és a fogvatartói elszántak lennének, hogy bármi embertelent tegyenek vele, tűrne," felelte Yakume hidegen. „És mikor érte jövünk – mert _nem_ hagyunk hátra embereket – ott lennének mindazon társai, akikre szüksége van, hogy _élve elégesse_ _őket_." Lemeredte a férfit. „Teruko hadnagy lenne az első, aki megmondaná magának, ő nem _asszony_. Hanem _tengerészgyalogos_."

„…Maguk emberek őrültek."

„Köszönöm," felelte Yakume, derülten. „Úgy tűnik jó társaságban vagyok."

„Mi?"

„Lu-shan kapitány," szólt Yakume szárazon, „mindketten tudjuk, hogy _tudja_, hogy Sozin ágából egy azon a hajón van."

Meglepetés. Düh. Rezignáltság. „Szóval mit szándékozik tenni vele?" Kérdezte Lu-shan laposan. „Csak átadná a fiút annak a láng-boszorkánynak, aki elvette a városunkat? Oma és Shu, _magát_ sem adnám át neki!"

Képzés, évek a harcmezőn, akarat és tehetség, hogy nyugodtan tartsa magát – mindezek ellenére, Yakume megdermedt. Iroh tábornokra célzott. De amit Lu-shan mondott…

_A herceg életben van._

Zuko herceg. A száműzött. Az örökös, akiről azt állították, hogy árulók halálát halta, a saját húga lélegzete és szava alapján. _Életben_.

„Biztos…" Még a saját hangját sem ismerte fel. „_Biztos_ benne?"

„Most úgy néz ki, mintha kísértetet látott volna," mormolta Lu-shan. „Huojin biztos volt benne. Bár miért kockáztatná bárki, aki elszabadult a hercegnőjüktől, hogy visszajöjjön… Mihez kezd?"

Agni, micsoda kérdés. Ha egy tűzidomár hűséget tört és túlélte… „Nem csak gyógynövényes-gyógyító volt Amaya gyógyítóval, ugye."

„Nem," felelte Lu-shan, zavartan. „Hát, azt is, persze, de – idomár. Mit gondolt mit csinált?"

„Harctéri gyógyítás," ismerte be Yakume döbbenten. „Iroh tábornok biztosra ment volna, hogy képzett legyen benne… Agni. Egy _tűz-gyógyító_."

Lu-shan figyelte őt, nagyon óvatosan. „Nem csak olyasvalami, amiről mi nem hallottunk sosem, ha jól veszem ki."

_Egy remény. Egy legenda. A szív, amit az Avatárotok megpróbált kitépni tőlünk._

_Az esküim, vagy a népem. Agni, mit tegyek?_

„Tudja," szólt Lu-shan szinte nemtörődöm módon, „úgy néz ki, mint aki valami nagyon ostoba dologra készül."

„Nem mielőtt nem aludtam egy keveset," felelte Yakume erélyesen. _Nem tudok dönteni. Nem most. Nem tudok._

…_Látnom kell a tábornokot. _Tudnom_ kell miért fordult a Tűz Úr ellen._

Nos. Nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy ezt is alvás nélkül tegye. „Én a maga helyében, Kapitány, találnék valami módot rá, hogy figyelmeztessem a parancsnokságom alatt állókat, hogy akikkel törődnek tartsák távol a Belső Gyűrűtől."

Beletelt egy percbe, míg leesett; Lu-shan megrázta magát, mint egy oroszlán-kutya vizet lerázva. „Megverte Long Feng-et. Átvette a Dai Li-t. Bevette a várost!"

„Igen, csakugyan," értett egyet Yakume.

„Ő egy átkozott _gyógyító_!"

„Így igaz; maguk nem képezik a medikusaikat harcra," tűnődött Yakume. „Gyógyító, igen. Ugyanakkor képzett _birodalmi tűzidomár_ is, Kapitány. A híresztelések talán kevéssé ügyesnek festik le, de ismerem a tábornokot. Szolgáltam alatta. A Nyugat Sárkánya nem elégszik meg a legjobbnál kevesebbel az embereitől. Ha csak az alap formákra képes, akkor _tudja_ azokat a formákat. És egy ember, aki tudja az alapjait, és használja őket, halálosabb lehet még egy emelkedő csillag idomárnál is. Ha kevesebb lehetősége van, nem kell _gondolkodnia_."

Nem kellett ennél többet mondania. Lu-shan ugyanolyan tapasztalt volt harcban, mint bármely katona, még ha kevésbé halálos harcmezőn is. Gondolkodás a terepen megölhetett.

Lu-shan arckifejezése a szimpátia és az undor közt ingadozott. „A Föld Királyságban, mi azért támogatunk valakit, mert igaza van. Nem azért, mert úgy gondoljuk győzni fog."

Yakume elrázta a dühnek azt az első rohamát. Elvégre, a saját szokásai szerint, az embernek igaza volt. „És mit tesznek az egyik falujukban, mikor a polgármester két utódja vitatja az akaratát?"

„Bíróság elé visszük," vágott vissza Lu-shan.

„Egy Agni Kai _maga_ bíróság," jelentette ki Yakume. „Kérés Agni-hoz, hogy tisztázza ki az erősebb. Ki kedveltebb a szellemek előtt. Kinek van igaza."

„Agni…" Lu-shan pislogott. „Egy mi?"

„Egy tűz párbaj," tájékoztatta Yakume. „ha kihívja a hercegnőt, és az beleegyezik, nincs jogunk közbelépni." A megkönnyebbüléstől a szoba egy pillanatnyira elszürkült. _Találnom kell egy ágyat_. _Hamarosan_. „A következmények lehet hogy súlyosak, de senki sem vonja kétségbe a győzelmet."

Lu-shan vizslató szemekkel nézett rá. „Mi van, ha elutasítja?"

Yakume úgy meredt a kapitányra, mintha az kijelentette volna, teljes komolysággal, hogy a hold zöld sajtból volt. „Elutasítani? Ilyen sokmindennel a téten? Mikor nem is erővel vette be ellenfelét? Az tisztességtelen lenne!"

„Száműzött," mutatott rá Lu-shan.

„Nagy névnek született, és nagy névként hal is meg," mondta Yakume méltósággal. „Igaz, száműzték; ha lábat vetne az otthoni szigeteken, a legutolsó parasztnak is joga és kötelessége lenne kivégezni. De nem tette. Itt van. És ha egy nagy név nem látja jönni a fenyegetést a saját fajtájából, nem érdemli meg, hogy győzzön."

* * *

_A fejfájás eltűnt._

Azula ernyedten tartotta magát, mintha még mindig szendergésbe burkolózna, hallgatózva potenciális bérgyilkosok bármely nyoma után. Csak azért, mert jobban érezte magát, még nem jelentette azt, hogy jobban volt. Csak mert biztonságban érezte magát…

_Sehol sem biztonságos._

Sima takarók, ugyanazon puhasággal és illattal, amit megjegyzett Kyoshi Harcosi álcájukban. Tészta és gazdag szósz illata, citrancs haloványabb nyomával a levegőben, mintha valaki kifacsart volna egy pohárral csak neki. Csendes, ismerős légzés, ahogy valaki az ágya lábánál ült, ahol bármely tűzütést telegrafálni kellett, mielőtt becsapódhatott volna.

Ty Lee. Nyilvánvalóan azon tűnődve, hogy vajon megengedett lesz-e számára a reggel túlélése.

_Hadd tűnődjön egy kicsit tovább._

Min eltűnt, persze. Ez elkerülhetetlen volt, adva, hogy az utolsó düh-homályosította emléke arról a _gyűlöletes_ vízidomárról volt, aki megérintette-

Min, és a kapcsolata a Föld ellenállással. Mindkettő, amit Ty Lee szemlátomást elcserélt a vízidomár… erőfeszítéseiért.

_Tegnap, ezért megperzseltem volna._

Ami, Azula hidegen kényszerítette magát a beismerésére, a legjobb érv volt Ty Lee érdekében. A kis chi-blokkoló veszélyes volt ellenségeire, pontosan azért, mert olyan frissnek és ártatlannak tűnt. A sebhelyek megrongálták volna a használhatóságát.

Ezen túl, Ty Lee hasznos volt, mert félte Azulát. _Félte_ őt; nem, megbénult a teljes rettenettől. Érzelmi fájdalom, mentális fájdalom – azok erősebben köthetnek egy szolgát az acélláncoknál is. A fizikai fájdalom lehet, hogy csupán fizikai választ provokál. És adva Ty Lee örökségét – amint elkezd futni, lehet, hogy nem áll meg.

_Azt hiszitek olyan jól elrejtettétek magatokat_. Azula távol tartotta a derült somolyt az arcáról. _Mintha Zuzu lett volna az egyetlen, aki tanulmányozta az őseid történelmét_.

Bár gyanította, hogy Zuko olvashatott olyan tekercseket, amiket neki sosem volt esélye ellopni magának. Iroh a _legfurább_ köteteket volt képes kiróni a bátyjára a száműzetése előtti években, és fogadni mert volna rá, hogy a vén minden lében kanál utána csak rosszabb lett. Históriák, amik nem a Tűz Népe mellett szóltak; _mi_ baja volt annak az embernek?

_Amit Zuko-nak tanított, nem számít._

Na és, mi van, ha néhány család Légi Nomád vérrel túlélte? Az Avatár generációja elmúlt, és velük a légidomítás. Az Avatár halálával egyáltalán nem jelentettek fenyegetést.

És ha a következő Vízi Törzsi Avatár felkutatta őket? Annál jobb. Kötelesség és becsület a Tűz Népéhez láncolta Ty Lee rokonságát, és a Víz egy gyermeke sem tudna soha keresztülmozdulni ellenségeik földjén, hogy ne engedjen a _bosszúra_ való késztetésének.

És amint az új Avatár elárulta magát… egy egyesített Tűz Népével és a falakkal, amik a Föld Királyság reménységei voltak lerontva, az elfogás elkerülhetetlen lesz. Kár, hogy Zuko nem lesz ott, hogy lássa.

_Ne gondolj már Zuko-ra!_

De nem tudott, egészen; és megpiszkálva ezen kitartó gondolati tövist, együtt az utolsó nem-egészen-emlékkel Amaya kezei alatt, elmondták neki miért.

„_Zuko szeret téged."_

Szavak, amiket félresöpörhetett volna. Hallotta a saját anyját hazudni, elmondva a kis szörnyeteg lányának, hogy szereti, túl sokszor, hogy számlálni tudja. Agni, az apját is hallotta mondani, és tudta, hogy csak egy újabb fegyver az arzenáljában. Nézd csak meg mit el nem tűrt Zuko, csak a Tűz Ura elfogadásának reményéért.

_Amit úgysem kapott volna meg. Bolond._

De Amaya nem szavakat adott neki. Hanem _bizonyosságot_.

_Meg akart védeni téged._

Szilárd, mint egy csatahajó acélteste. Tiszta és makulátlan, mint a szikra a villám előtt.

Oh, volt ott gyűlölet is. Mindazzal, amit okozott neki Apa engedélyével, Zuko bolond lett volna nem gyűlölni őt. És lehet, hogy idióta volt, de nem volt _olyan_ hülye.

Ez a gyűlölet volt az, ami meggyőzte, végül. Ursa szeretetről beszélt, és hazudott. Ozai Tűz Úr beszélt róla és gúnyosan mosolygott. De Zuko…

_Gyűlölt engem. És Apát. És magát._

Mi másért tette volna, amit tett, és pusztította el magát, hogy megállítsa őt? Nem; a gyűlölet amit Amaya mutatott neki, igazi volt. De ha az igazi volt…

_Szeretett téged, és meg akart védeni a legrosszabb fenyegetéstől, amit a Tűz Népe valaha is ismert_. Tőled.

Megvédeni őt önmagától? Mintha valaha is fenyegette volna a Tűz Népét. Az lehetetle-

_Várjunk._

Zuko egy idióta volt. Apja így mondta, és mindenki így is hitte. Zuko mégis túlélte Ba Sing Se-ben, rejtőzködve, több mint egy hónapig. Míg a Dai Li aktívan megfigyelte.

_Ez vagy intelligencia volt, vagy szerencse. És Zuko-nak_ nem volt _szerencséje_.

Ez több gondolkodást igényelt. És nem üres hasra. Elhatározva magát, Azula felült.

Ty Lee rápislogott, aztán alárendelt pozícióba vetette magát.

„Bolond vagy," mondta Azula nyersen. „Meggondolom, hogy vajon túlságosan bolond vagy-e, hogy életben maradj."

„Én… mi?" nyögte ki az akrobata.

„Igaz, hogy az okkupációnak nagyobb szüksége van rám, mint nekem hogy szétzúzzak bármely lázadót," jelentette ki Azula. „De megbíztál egy Vízi Törzsi asszonyban, hogy történetesen megtartsa a szavát valakinek aki _nincs a törzsben_." A chi-blokkolóra meredt. „Átaludtad a történelemórát, mikor a barbárokat vettük? Még Zuko is jobban tudta annál, semhogy megbízzon a Vízi Törzsben! Mit gondolsz hogy tudtam olyan könnyen visszavonulni mikor ellenem fordult az Avatár kis harcosaival? Tudta, hogy nem bízhat bennük a pillanaton túl, hogy azt hitték elkaptak. Meglep, hogy neki és Bácsikámnak sikerült túlélnie azt a bizonyos árulást. Bácsika bizonyára elűzte a vízidomárt, mielőtt az megölhette volna a bátyámat."

„Megölni őt?" szólt Ty Lee haloványan, merészkedve felnézni. „De Sokka olyan aranyos. És rendes. Miért akarná ezt tenni a húga?"

„A fivérek és nővérek nem mindig hasonlóak," felelte Azula szárazon. „Sokka talán kellemes, bizonyos tökfej makacs módon. Megtarthatod, ha elkapod. De a húga megpróbált lefejezni egy vízborotvával."

„…Oh."

„_Soha_ ne bízz Vízben," mondta Azula nyomatékosan. „Hűek a törzsükhöz, és csak a törzsükhöz. Ha nem vagy Víz, nem vagy _ember_. Nem nekik."

„Oké," suttogta Ty Lee. „Emlékezni fogok rá."

„Tedd azt." Azula kiegyenesedett. „Amaya _gyógyító_. Csakugyan." Bár a Vízi Törzsi asszonynak kellett hogy legyen némi tapasztalata a jóhiszeműségből való cselekvéssel, különben sosem maradt volna meg a városban ilyen sokáig. Jóhiszeműség, amiben szemlátomást a Dai Li is megbízott; lesz néhány szava Chan ügynökkel. „Emlékezz, mi vagyunk a megszállók. Egy elsietett mozdulat az ő részéről, egy szándékolt elcsúszás gyógyításban – és hol lennék én akkor?"

Lassan, Ty Lee felemelkedett. „Az aurája azt mondta nem tesz ilyet," tiltakozott a chi-blokkoló. „Nem szeret téged. Igazán nem. De azt értette amit mondott. Ő… azt hiszem befogadta Zuko-t, Azula. Mint – az én családomban. Nem azt tette, amit akart. Hanem amit ő akart volna."

„És Zuko élve akart engem." Azula felvonta szemöldökét, próbálgatva ezt az ötletet. Úgy tűnt illik az elmélete vázához, amit építgetett, bármily idegenszerű is kellett legyen ez a spekuláció.

„Hát persze, hogy igen!" Ty Lee szinte vibrált az őszinteségtől. „Most már te vagy az örökös. Mi történik a Tűz Népével, ha meghalsz? Mint Lu Ten meghalt. Szörnyű lenne!"

_Mint Lu Ten_. Agni, ez olyan jól beleillett. Zuko bálványozta unokatestvérét. Összetört, mikor Iroh örököse meghalt, megtagadva mindazokat a lehetőségeket, amik most megnyíltak előttük. Azulon túl beszáradt és nyűgös volt, hogy újabb fiat nemzzen; Iroh, túl hű Natsu emlékéhez. A Tűz Népének kellett egy másik örökös, vagy polgárháborút kockáztat-

_Oh._

Szellemek, ez Zuko volt _tetőtől talpig_, _soha_ nem látta a világot azonos szögből az udvar többi részével, és soha nem jött rá hogyan magyarázza meg azoknak, akik igen…

Azula elhessegette Ty Lee kísérleteit, hogy segítsen neki megfürdeni és felöltözni, gondolkodás dühödt homályával menve keresztül a reggeli mosdáson. Hideg víz bőséges alkalmazásával az arcára fröccsentve, mert szemlátomást fel kellett ébrednie valamire, amit _évek_ óta elszalasztott.

_Tételezzük fel, hogy Zuko nem volt idióta._

Ostoba a családdal kapcsolatban, egész biztosan; ahogy Iroh is az volt. Ami nem akadályozta meg Iroh tábornokot abban, hogy az egyik leghatékonyabb, legintelligensebb parancsnok legyen a Tűz Népe történelmében. Évtizedekig túl járt az eszén és leharcolta a Föld Királyságot, mígnem falba ütközött – szó szerint – Ba Sing Se-nél.

De ha figyelmen kívül hagytad mindazt az idiotizmust, amit Zuko a család nevében előhúzott – persze _rengeteg_ mindent kellett figyelmen kívül hagyni – ugyanabból a vérből való volt, mint ő. Sozin ágából. Nem csak mester tűzidomárok, de _taktikai zsenik._

_Látott valamit, amit én elvétettem._

Polgárháború a Tűz Népében? Nevetséges. Ki merészelné?

_Tudod ki tenné._

Fagyjon meg az egész, tudta. Még mindig voltak tartományok, amik ragaszkodtak a legendákhoz a Kyoshi ediktuma előtti időkből; nagy nevek akik csak azért hajoltak meg apja előtt, mert nem volt választásuk. Tartományok, mint Byakko.

_És Zuzu mindig is Anyuci kedvence volt._

Tehát. Tudhatott valamit, amit a Tűz Úr és Azula maga nem. Még ha csak utalásokat is, nem szilárd tényeket. És ha tényleg tudott, és nem volt _egészen_ az az idióta, akit Apa mindig bizonygatott-

A hadi tanácsi szégyen egészen más színt öltött.

Senki sem vette volna komolyan Zuko-t egy a Tűz Népére leselkedő belső fenyegetésről. Nem mikor nem volt tapasztalata a nyilvánvaló, külső fenyegető háború kezelésével. Zuko ezt _tudta_ volna. És lévén Zuko – ami azt jelenti, hogy körülbelül annyira volt finom mint egy tűz ütés a száraz fűre – megpróbált volna némi tapasztalatot _szerezni_.

_Oopsz._

„Jó vicc?" merészkedett Ty Lee a reggeli maradékai felett.

„Nem olyan jó, mint először gondoltam," tűnődött Azula.

Nos. Legalább most már figyelmeztetve volt. Bár hogy Zuko miért ezt az okot választotta, hogy ellene cselekedjen, mikor ő volt az örökös-

_Nem hiszik, hogy meg tudod csinálni._

Mégsem volt vak. Tudta, hogy Ozai Tűz Úr óvatosan kimért minden csepp hatalmat, amit adott neki. Ha a nagy neveknek megvolt az eszük, hogy ezt is lássák, lehet, hogy a teljességgel rossz következtetést vonták le.

_Bolondok._

De a felfogásnak szinte ugyanannyi köze volt a hatalomhoz, mint a valóságnak. Nézd csak azokat az idiótákat az Északi Sarkon. Úgy _tekintették_, hogy legyőzték a Tűz Népét, szóval hajlandóak voltak meggyengíteni a saját védelmüket azzal, hogy vízidomárokat küldtek délre; valószínűleg, hogy segítséget nyújtsanak a Déli Víz Törzse maradványainak, adva a tengerészet megfigyeléseit róluk.

_Az Avatár győzelmét a saját győzelmüknek látják, és az erejét az ő erejüknek._

A nyár eljövetelével ezt utolsó, _halálos_ tévedéssé szándékozott tenni.

Megízlelte ezt az eljövendő bosszút, mint a legfinomabb gyümölcstortát. Majdnem elég volt, hogy elcsitítsa veresége dühét.

_Ideiglenes vereségét. Azt hiszik győztek. És ez az elbizakodottság meg fogja ölni őket_. „Mennyit vesztettünk tegnap este?" kérdezte hirtelen Azula.

„Nem vagyok biztos benne," ismerte be Ty Lee.

Azula szemei összeszűkültek.

„Az a – az a _szellem_ feljött a padlón keresztül, de azt te nem láttad, de…" Reszketve, Ty Lee összegubózott.

Rettenet, látta Azula abban a pózban. Igazi, zsigerfacsaró félelem. És nem tőle.

_Ez nem teszi._

Erőfeszítéssel lágyabbá tette a hangját, és megérintett egy fagyos kezet. „Mondd el."

„F- _fájt_," nyögte ki Ty Lee. „Mintha a világ összes bánata lett volna. Nem tudtál felvidulni, nem tudtál beszélni hozzá…" Megborzongott. „Azt hiszem elájultam."

_Egy Föld Királysági kísértet. És a föld a levegő ellentéte_, számított Azula. Ty Lee nem hazudott. Talán még nem is húzta az igazságot.

„Mikor felébredtem – Chan ügynök segített téged lefektetni. Csak annyit mondott, hogy mindazok a Dai Li, akik elárultak volna, eltűntek." Ty Lee elmosolyodott, még mindig reszketegen. „És Kuei könyvtára is; de azt hiszem ezzel együtt tudunk élni."

_A Föld Király könyvtára_? Pislogott Azula zavartan. Mi lehet ott bármi, amiért érdemes életet kockáztatni? És – mindazok a Dai Li, akik elárulnák? Fenébe is, kemény számokat akart. „Mi még?"

„Hát… tüzek voltak a városban," ismerte be Ty Lee. „Néhány ember meghalt."

Tüzek? Bárki is volt a lázadók vezetője, volt bőr a képén. Gondoskodnia kell róla, hogy élvezze a kivégzését.

„És," Ty Lee nagyot nyelt, „azt hiszem néhányan a hadifoglyok közül megszöktek."

„Néhányan?" Azula szúrósan visszahúzta a kezét.

„Lehet hogy sokan?"

_Kemény számokat próbálok kiszedni Ty Lee-ből,_ gondolta Azula fanyarul. _Szemlátomást még nem vagyok ébren_. „És a _Suzuran_?"

„Ma kora reggel kötötték ki," felelte Ty Lee zavartan. „Miért? Nem tudnak segíteni Minnek, hogy elmeneküljön. Már megszökött."

És a földidomárok nem futnak. Általában. De Min Wen félig Tűz Népe volt, és csak Agni tudja most mivel próbálkozna. Főleg Mai győzködésével.

_Mindent megadtam neked, amit csak akartál! Miért árultál el engem? Miért?_

Csakhogy mégsem, ugye? Mai egy sólyom volt énekesmadár kalitkájába zárva, vérezve zúzott szárnyakkal. Adott parancsot Mai-nak a repülésre, engedélyt, hogy használja halálos tehetségeit a hercegnője parancsára…

De néhány sólyom nem repül egy solymász öklére sem. Néhányuk vagy megkapja az eget, vagy elpusztul.

_Nem szabadott volna tudnod. Még arra sem szabadott volna rájönnöd, hogy lehet élet tőlem szabadon. Hogy merészelsz elrepülni tőlem!_

Egy áruló áruló halálát érdemli. Csak megfelelően kell elrendeznie a darabokat a táblán. „Hozd ide nekem Chan ügynököt," utasította Azula. „A teljes jelentéseket kérem mi történt tegnap este."

Elvégre, Mai hallotta említeni a _Suzuran_ nevét. Ami azt jelentette, hogy talán rájöhet, hogy bármely segítség, amit a hajó nyújthat akár Azula csapdájává is válhat.

_Mintha egy utánpótláshajó bármi egyébre képes lenne, mint gabonás zsákokat csapkodni egy tűzre_, gondolta Azula fanyarul. Persze, a logisztika kulcsfontosságú volt a sereg etetésében, és halálosságában. De pillanatnyilag? Ha túl akart élni, Mai-nak katonákra volt szüksége, nem levesre.

_Még jobb, csodára van szüksége_, gondolta Azula sötéten. _Megtalállak. Mindannyiotokat_. _És_ végzek _veletek_.

Első a város. Bosszú a megszégyenítésért később.

Skarlát körmöket doboltatva a reggeliző asztalon, Azula jelentésekre várt. És vérről és tűzről álmodott.

* * *

„Nem tetszik ez nekem."

Hallva az _uram_-ot, amit Teruko óvatosan nem csatolt hozzá, Zuko arca megrezzent. De még mindig követte őt a kis, fallal körülvett kertbe, óvatosan becsukva maguk mögött az áttört vas kaput. Ez nem magánkert volt, mint Amayá-é gyógynövényeknek, vagy egy Középső Gyűrűbeli család konyhakertje. Ez egy közösségi kert volt, amit az Alsó Gyűrű szegény, de büszke lakói műveltek és védelmeztek, és itt embereknek kéne lenniük. Leszedve a zöldet, gazolva a dinnye-cukkokat, vagy akár pihenni egy keveset a zöldben, távol a háborútól és inváziótól.

Kellene, de nem voltak. És mindezzel a földdel… egy elrendezett találkozó lehet elrendezett rajtaütés is.

Teruko pillantása sokatmondó volt, mint a szavak. _Figyelnek minket_.

Tudta. Érezte. És itt volt az abszolút próba.

_Megbízom az embereimben? Elhiszem, hogy sikerült nekik átjutni Azulán? Elhiszem, hogy _nekünk_ sikerült?_

Egy kis balszerencse. Egy pillanatnyi gondtalanság. Csak ennyibe kerülne, hogy minden széthulljon. És a világ szellemei gyűlölték a népét.

_Olyan sok gyűlölet. Olyan sok fájdalom. Hogy tud bármelyikünk is megbízni a másikban?_

Megerősítve magát, Zuko levette a sisakját.

„Tudtam, hogy őrült vagy." Huojin lépett elő a gyanús zöldbogyó bokor mögül. „Azt nem tudtam, hogy ennyire."

Egy pillanatra, Zuko csak bámulni tudott. _Itt van. Valós. Eljutottam idáig, még mind életben vagyunk-_

„Ack! Lee! Páncél! Au!"

Egy utolsó, heves ölelés – csekkolás fegyverek, vagy rejtett robbanózselé után, elvégre sosem lehettél elég óvatos – és Zuko elhátrált, dühödten pislogva. _Nem fogok sírni. Ostoba dolog itt sírni, ahol bárki besurranhat. Ostobaság sírni, minden rendben van…_ „Élsz," recsegte ki. „Ez – Én-„ A szavak úgy csusszantak ki ujjai közül, mint a lángok.

_Jaj ne. Jaj ne, ne itt, ne most… ki kell tartanom…_

Mert Huojin aggodalmas pillantást vetett rá, ami hirtelen átcsapott riadalomba, és Huojin nem ismerte Teruko-t-

_Nem fenyegetés. Biztonságos. Mi, itt, most. Biztonság, örülök, hogy látlak, aggódtam…_

A kezei közé zárta Huojin kezét. Mikor tette ezt? És miért?

Huojin a legfurább pillantást vetette rá, ahogy Zuko elengedte, és Teruko-ra sandított. „Szóval… barát vagy?"

„És jobb lesz, ha eltűnünk szem elől," felelte Teruko gyakorlatiasan. „Megmagyarázom. Odalent."

„Az remélem jó lesz," mormolta Huojin, kirázva kezét, mintha bizsergett volna.

_Nem vicc_. Kábán, Zuko követte le az Őrt a bokor mögötti lyukba. És felderült, még ahogy a föld be is zárult felette. „Suyin. Jia." És jó volt látni őket, még ha meg is bámulták a páncélját, de… Huojin-ra meredt.

„A többi földidomár elfoglalt," mondta Huojin védekezve. „El kell helyeznünk mindazokat a fickókat a Seregből, Quan Dai Li-jai a Föld Királyt vigyázzák, és Tingzhe az evakuáció mozgásban tartásának a feje, szegény fickó. És szükségünk volt valakire, aki nem nyomja agyon első látásra a vörös páncélt."

„Én pedig segíteni jöttem," jelentette ki Suyin, kissé remegő hangon, ahogy elnézett mellette Teruko kifejezéstelen arclemezére. „Jia nem szeret harcolni, és – én sem szeretek, de én _tudok_…" Szótlan nővérére pillantott.

Jia leeresztette kezeit, döbbent csodálattal vizsgálva Teruko-t. „Maga nő."

_Jaj ne-_

De Teruko mosolygott, ahogy levetette a sisakját. „Igen, asszonyom. Teruko hadnagy. Huojin őrt a herceg leírásából ismerem; önök Jia és Suyin Wen lennének? Lányai Meixiangnak és Tingzhe Wen professzornak?"

Mindkét lány rápislogott. Megfordították tekintetüket, és Zuko-ra _meredtek_.

„A családotok már így is mindennek a közepében van," szólt Zuko védekezően, bizonytalanul abban hogyan olvassa ezt a kifejezést. „Persze hogy elmondtam a tengerészeinknek kik vagytok. Arra az esetre, ha… hát. Mindenesetre."

Huojin szemöldöke erre felszökkent. De csendben maradt, ahogy Jia megcsóválta a fejét. „Csak nehéz elhinni," mondta, bizonytalanul. „_Katonákkal_ harcoltok. Ha valami rosszra fordul… Apunak vannak történetei. Néhányuk foglyokról – _megtörténhetnek_ dolgok."

„Ezért is lennék én tengerészgyalogos, nem a seregben," felelte Teruko gyakorlatiasan. „A dolgok rosszra fordulása általában azt jelenti, hogy az egész hajó süllyed. Általában nem megyünk a seregbe, hogy őszinte legyek. A Honvédségbe; sokunk bevonul. Különleges egységekhez, mint a Yu Yan-ok, akik nincsenek a kavarodás közepében. És vannak néhányan olyanok, mint én, akik tengerészgyalogosnak állnak. Csak azért, mert mind megtanulunk harcolni még nem jelenti azt, hogy olyan tökfejek vagyunk a nyakunk kockára tevésében, mint a hapsik."

„Hé!" hápogott Zuko és Huojin.

„Fushi közlegénnyel beszéltünk erről, uram," vont vállat Teruko. „Bárhogy is vágja, sok lány fog először ráébredni, hogy lehet _harcolniuk_ kell, és halálra rémülni hogy úgy ahogy hallottak róla. És mit ismernek? Szellem-meséket. Színdarabokat. És most egy igazi megszállást. Valószínűleg mindnek rémálmaik vannak csatákról, ahol mindenki dicső lángolásban meghal; tudja milyenek a színdarabok."

Zuko megrezzent. Oh öregem, _de még mennyire_.

„És az ijedt gyerekek nem tanulnak," folytatta Teruko. „Úgyhogy el kell mondanunk nekik az igazat valahányszor csak lehetőségünk van rá. Igen, a Tűz Népe harcol. Igen, ijesztő. De semmiképp sem fogjuk őket a frontvonalakra lökni és elvárni, hogy embereket öljenek. Egy klán sem teszi ezt. Nem csak ostobaság, de öngyilkosság."

„De Zuko-„ Suyin a fiúra nézett és befogta a száját.

„Ez," szólt Teruko olyan hangon, hogy az üveget vághatott volna, „csak egy a dolgok közül, amit a _Suzuran_ szeretne megtárgyalni a Tűz Úrral." Elkapta Zuko hitetlenkedő pillantását, és volt benne annyi jóindulat, hogy zavartnak tűnjön. „Nem mintha túljutnánk Azulon Kapuin, de… Fagyassza meg, uram, láttuk mi történt az Északi Sarkon. Még toborzásra sem volt elég idős, és azután küldte? Tudjuk, hogy a vonalának van bátorsága. De hogy a Tűz Úr klánja ilyen felelőtlen legyen az örökösök életével? Ez sértés az egész nemzetre nézve!"

„…Heh?" nyögte ki Zuko, teljesen zavarodottan.

Teruko sóhajtott. „Csak gondolkodjon el rajta, uram. Később." Levett egy tengerészzsákot a válláról. „Még mindig biztos ebben?"

„Igen," bólintott Zuko, már dolgozva a páncélja kötésein. „A Föld Király tudja mik vagyunk. Nem akarom a képébe dörgölni azt, hogy ki vagyok." _Hacsak nem muszáj_. „Nem hord páncélt. Arra valók az Őrök. És ez csak egy egyszerű közlegényi páncél, és a magas rangú tisztek akikkel eddig dolga volt ki vannak csicsázva mint a festett válaszfalak." Átemelte a mellvértet a fején, hagyva, hogy Teruko a zsákban tárolja. „Nekem sem tetszik. De ha szükségem lesz rá, mielőtt kijutunk onnan, minden úgyis kiskosárban ment Koh vermébe."

„A maga húzása, uram," sóhajtotta Teruko.

Lehámozva a páncélt, Zuko szemeket érzett magán. Suyin-ra és Jiá-ra számított. De Huojin-ra? „Mi az?"

„Tudtam, hogy van katonai képzésed, de…" Huojin megcsóválta a fejét. „Mióta hordod ezt a cuccot?"

Levéve egy lábszárvédőt, Zuko megtorpant. Kényszerítette magát a mozgásra. „Bácsikám az első kész szerelésembe tudott tizenegy évesen." _Azt mondta szükségem van rá._

„A legtöbb nagy név vár, amíg egy örökös tizenkettő," szólt Teruko nyugodtan, összefészkelve a vértet. „De adva Ursa Úrnő eltűnésének körülményeit – kimondottan, hogy úgy tűnik senki sem ismeri ezen körülményeket, hivatalosan – meg tudom érteni a tábornok óvatosságát."

_Árulás_, gondolta Zuko komoran. _És Ap- Ozai Tűz Úrnak tudnia kellett. Végig_. Ami, egy sötét, szörnyű módon értelmet adott a dolgok egy részének, amit a Tűz Úr tett. Zuko herceg az anyjára ütött. Mindenki ezt suttogta. És ha _Ursa_ árulást követett el…

_És oh, nézd csak. Itt vagyok én, egy áruló_. Keserű somoly érintette arcát. _Majdnem vicces._

Mély levegő. Tedd félre. Mozgásban kell maradniuk.

„Tudtam, hogy a Tűz Népe más," tűnődött Huojin, ahogy Zuko egy sötét köpenyt csatolt szürke alsó-inge fölé. „Csak nem tudtam… azt akarom, hogy a gyerekeim _biztonságban_ nőjenek fel."

„Nem adhatok nektek biztonságot," szólt Zuko nyersen. „Bárcsak adhatnék. De háború van odakint. Senki sincs biztonságban." Sóhajtott. „Nem nagy nevek, Huojin. Senki sem fog bérgyilkosokat utánuk küldeni. Nem volna helyes." Rejtett nyögéssel kapta fel a tengerészzsákot; _mindig_ könnyebb volt egyszerűen viselni a páncélt, mint hordani. Átkozott politika. „Merre megyünk?"

Felvont szemöldökkel, Huojin előre vezette őket, Jia elzárva az utat mögöttük stratégiai föld és kőomladékkal. Amik mind összeszorították Zuko fogait.

_Bízz az embereidben. Bízz a képességeidben. Víz van abban a földben. Nem sok, de fel tudnád használni, hogy kiásd magad, ha muszáj. Teruko kitart. Te vagy a vezére. Vezess._

„Szóval…" Huojin visszapillantott rájuk. „Mondott valamit egy magyarázatról, Hadnagy?"

„A herceg a nagyapjára ütött," felelte Teruko egyszerűen. „Shidannak megvan a módszere, hogy tudassa az emberekkel hol állnak."

_És ő hol áll?_ Akarta Zuko kérdezni. De nem itt. Nem most. „Hogy áll a terv?"

„Az ellátmány már fenn van a raktárban, beállítva, hogy vonatra pakoljuk, mikor elkapjuk," mondta neki Huojin. „A Föld Király parancsba adta, hogy ez mindenképp előre menjen, nem számít később mit döntenek. Azt a tekercs-lerakatot kinn akarja tudni a városból. És úgy hallom úgy gondolja, hogy mi vagyunk a legjobb esély a föld-gyógyítás elterjesztésére a királyság többi részén, mielőtt valami szellem megint kiirthatná."

Zuko majdnem megbotlott egy repedésben az alagútban, és hallotta, ahogy Teruko halkan elkáromkodja magát. „_Föld_-gyógyítás?" kérdezte a tengerészgyalogos hitetlenül.

Jia elmosolyodott, édes visszhangjaként Suyin fanyar vigyorának. „A Dai Li tekercsek közt találtuk," bólintott. „Nehéz, de… Oma és Shu, gondolj bele mire vagyunk immár képesek!"

_Föld-gyógyítás. Több gyógyítónk lesz!_ Aminek jó hírnek kellett volna lennie. De Zuko egy pillantást vetett Suyin-re, akinek a vigyora aggodalomba halványult. „Mi a baj?"

„Wan Shi Tong tudásszellem, de Apu és Amaya úgy gondolják ő az, aki állandóan elfelejttette a Dai Li-vel azokat a tekercseket," felelte Suyin komolyan. „És egyéb dolgokat is lop. Megpróbált ellopni egy levelet, amiről Shirong azt mondja, hogy fontos az Avatárnak, és a háborúnak. A Föld Királynak kellett száműznie a királyságból!"

Teruko fulladó hangot hallatott, és Zuko azt kívánta, bárcsak elhagyhatná a büszkeségét elég ideig, hogy csatlakozzék hozzá. Persze, hallotta, hogy a Föld Király a királyság spirituális szíve. De soha nem hallott még egy magányos Tűz Bölcséről sem, aki képes lett volna rákényszeríteni akaratát egy ekkora erővel bíró szellemre.

_Magamon kellett volna hagynom a páncélt._

Bolondos gondolat. Közönséges fém nem fogja megvédeni szellemek ellen. Vagy olyasvalaki ellen, akinek hatalma van meggátolni őket.

_Nem segítség nélkül_. Zuko lélegzetet vett. _Szembenéztél az Avatárral. Szembe tudsz nézni egy sámánnal._

„Egyszerűen nem értem," folytatta Suyin aggodalmasan. „Miért akarná egy tudás szellem megakadályozni, hogy az emberek tudjanak dolgokat?"

„Wan Shi Tong? Hatalomért," felelte Zuko sandán. „Ő egészen a hatalomról szól. _Ő Aki Tízezer Dolgot Tud._ Ez a neve. Ez ami. Mennél többet tudnak az emberek, annál kevesebb hatalma van felettük." És… miért vetett felé mindenki furcsa pillantásokat?

Mindenki, kivéve Teruko-t. Aki meglepődött, és most elmosolyodott, mintha egy régi barátba botlott volna.

„Tudsz erről a szellemről?" Huojin a homlokát ráncolta. „Nem hinném, hogy valaha is hallottam volna felőle – hát, a zűr előtt Tingzhe-vel és a rókával."

„Egy róka felvette _Tingzhe_ alakját?" Zuko elharapta saját vicsorgását. „Túl-hatalmazott toll-poroló… Az emberek meghallják, hogy _tudás szellem_, és a megosztásra gondolnak. Mert ezt teszik az emberek. Amit nem tudsz, az nagyon megsebezhet. És ő _tudja_ ezt. Nem megoszt, hanem összehord. _Ő_ sosem lop, ó nem; hagyja, hogy ezért a rókái vigyék el a balhét. De ha van egy könyved Koh-ról, vagy bármid, hogy miért nem fizetnek soha a Vízi Törzsek tizedet a Levegő Templomoknak…" Megcsóválta a fejét, emlékezetébe hívva egy rókát Ran alakjában, és pontosan milyen hevesen tett benyomást, hogy még csak egy róka bajusz se kerüljön _soha_ a klánja közelébe.

…Aminek semmi értelme nem volt, mert soha életében nem perzselte le egy róka farkát sem.

_És nem ismerek semmiféle Ran-t!_

Amaya. Beszélnie kell Amayá-val. Villámcsapás érte, még ha sikerült is eltérítenie. Mi van, ha kihagyott valamit?

_Mi van, ha nem?_

Elvégre, a yāorén-eknek az Avatárt kellett volna segíteniük. És nem tudott elképzelni semmi egyéb valószínűbb dolgot, amitől a legtöbb ember visszarohant volna „a világ egy barátságos hely, igazán" Aanghez, mint az érzést, hogy valami veszélyesen nincs kikötve a fejükben.

_Átkozott légy, Yangchen_. Tudom, _hogy ez a te hibád. És Nem. Fog. Működni_.

Víz. Tűz. Szellem. És most föld. Valaminek csak meg kell tudnia javítani ami baj van vele. Anélkül, hogy Aang _közelébe_ menjen.

_Az Avatárnak az egész világ drukkol. A népemnek szüksége van rám._

_Ahogy Teruko mondja: Nem feláldozható. Többé már nem._

„Tizedek?" Huojin még mindig a homlokát ráncolta, ahogy lépdeltek.

Legalább ebben visszahagyatkozhat a tanulmányaira. Agninak hála. „Mi az, azt hiszed, hogy az emberek élhetnek egy hegy tetején és lehetnek vegetáriánusok?" szólt Zuko savanyúan. „Felmásztam oda, Huojin. Nincs olyan gabonafajta a Keleti Kontinensen, ami megnőne olyan magason. Nem sokminden nő, a gyümölcsösök mellett. Nem élhetsz csak gyümölcsökön és magvakon. És nem is éltek. _Egyességeik_ voltak minden egyébre."

„Többnyire, mi figyelünk a rossz időre, ti etettek," szólalt fel Teruko. „Legalábbis az iskolában ezt mondják. Nem tudom, hogy itt keleten ugyanez volt-e a helyzet, de a Tűz Népénél… ha nem ismeri a történetet, úgyis hamarosan hallani fogja. Azt akarja, hogy az emberek fellázadjanak légidomárok ellen még ma is? Mondja _Joetsu_. És _Kyoshi örököse_. Sozin ezt tette. És a többi… történelem.

„Igazán nem segített, hogy a Nyugati vének egy héttel azután tűntek fel a tizedüket keresve, hogy a hurrikán beütött," mondta Zuko sötéten. „Azt mondva, hogy több kell, mert abban az évben sok gyerekük volt."

Huojin majdnem mondott valamit; a velük lévő két lányra nézett, és elharapta egy, „Fenébe."-re.

_Ezt mondhatod még egyszer_, gondolta Zuko aggodalmasan. Semmiképp sem tudhatta volna ezt a gyerekekről.

_De tudom._

Tudta mi történt. És a legrosszabb volt az a tudat, hogy nem kellett volna megtörténnie. A keleti gabonák nem bírták volna, nem; de Byakko évezredekkel ezelőtt rájött hogyan növesszenek terményt majdnem a hósipkáig. _No hou e nohara_. Ültess egy tucatnyi különböző indát, növényt, vér-amarant-ot, teozint-pohánkát, krumpli-csókát és fákat mind együtt, magasságtól függően váltakozva. Külön-külön meghalnának; összedolgozva melegítették és óvták egymást a hegyi teraszokon. Elég elszántsággal és munkával, minden virult.

_A vulkanikus talaj sem ártott._

De a templomok nem tették. Nem voltak _hajlandóak_. A hegyi földek törődést, figyelmet és egy klán együttes munkáját szükségeltették évről évre. _Ragaszkodás_ kellett hozzá.

_És a Légi Nomádok nem ragaszkodhatnak. Semmihez._

„Tizedek," mormogta Huojin. „Nem erre gondolsz, mikor bárki békés nomádokról beszél."

„Nem tudom, hogy a templomokhoz mentek-e, de _voltak_ adók," mondta Suyin gondterhelten. „Apu azt mondja ez egy másik része, amiért Chin olyan messzire ment a királyság meghódításában. Megszervezte a tizedeket. Hogy a falvak, amiknek rossz évük volt segítséget kaptak a kifizetésükben."

„Még mindig nincs értelme," tiltakozott Huojin. „A Légi Nomádok békések voltak, igaz? Megértő típusok? Nem harcoltak. Mit gondoltak az emberek mit csinálnak, ha valaki egyszerűen nemet mond?"

„Ha ismeri Kyoshi történetét," jelentette ki Teruko, „már tudja mit gondoltak mit tehettek."

Csend. Csak a cipők csusszanása kövön, ahogy tovább lépkedtek.

Zuko a túlságosan hallgatag lányokra nézett, és Huojin-ra és Teruko makacs arcára. És felsóhajtott. „Nézzétek. Bármi is történt akkor, most már vége. Talán az apátok és a Föld Király könyvtára közt, és Bácsika közt – el se hinnétek miféle tekercseket képes Bácsika találni – talán köztük szólva rá tudunk jönni mi történt valójában. Hogy kire kell mindünknek haragosnak lenni. Ha van egyáltalán valaki. Valaki megbántotta Kyoshi-t, Kyoshi bántott minket, Sozin Tűz Úr-„ Nyelnie kellett, keményen. „A dédapám elkezdett egy háborút, ami mindenkit bántott. Lehet, hogy az ő hibája. Valószínű sok minden az ő hibája. De ő halott, és mi nem. És én meg fogom próbálni hogy így is tartsam magunkat. És a hadnagy is. Tudom, hogy ijesztő nő-„

„Uram!"

„Maga _tengerészgyalogos_," mondta Zuko gyakorlatiasan, sárga irigy pillantást vetve rá. „Azt akarja nekem mondani, hogy nem ijesztő? Nem tüzet és kénkövet eszik reggelire, pár Föld Királysági katonával desszertnek?"

„Inkább dinnye-cukkot, uram," felelte Teruko rendíthetetlenül. „A katonákat a fenékhálós leopárd-cápa fogásra hagyom." Kezét a szája közelébe téve, szándékos színpadi suttogással szólt a lányoknak. „Bár ez már nem működik túl jól. Az utolsó leopárd-cápa majdnem megfulladt az egyik fickó szakállán, és azt hiszem elmondta a barátainak."

Hulla csend.

„Öhm." Zuko a két enyhén zöld lányra nézett, és az Őrre, aki úgy pislogott, mintha végre olyan ostobaságot látott volna, ami túltett mindenen az utcákon. „Nem vicces?"

„Tudod," sóhajtott Huojin, „oly sok minden immár _fájdalmasan_ világos veled kapcsolatban…"

„Én… sajnálom?" Az áruló szégyenkezés hője égette az arcát és Zuko röviden elszórakozott a gondolattal, hogy eltiporja Huojin izzó-lámpását üdvözölt sötétségbe.

„Én nem," mormogta Teruko morcosan. „Csak egy fagyott vicc volt."

„És hallottam már rosszabbat Őröktől, és katonáktól a Falról," mondta Huojin józanul, vállon veregetve Suyin-t. „Csak nem gyerekek körül."

Zuko megrezzent. „…Oh."

„Gyerekek?" Teruko a parancsnokára pillantott. „Azt mondta a kicsi tizenhárom."

„Az vagyok!" vágott vissza Suyin. „De mi nem – itt senki sem _harcol_, én-„

Jia elkapta a vállát. „Nem háborúval nőttünk fel," szólt az idősebb lány. Egyenletes hangon, még ha még mindig sápadt is volt. „Olyasvalami volt, amit könyvekben olvastál, vagy szellem-mesékben. És most itt van és valós és olyan borzalmas…" reszketeg lélegzetet vett. „Csak – csak nehéz, Hadnagy. Ijedtek vagyunk. Állandóan. Nem tudom hogy képes róla viccelni."

Most Teruko vörösödött el. „Az én hibám," mondta mereven. „Nem fogtam fel, hogy vérezetlenek vagytok."

„Az enyém," javította ki Zuko. „Én éltem itt." Elnehezedett a szíve. „Ez sokkal nehezebb lesz, mint gondoltam."

Huojin kutató pillantást vetett rá. Aztán, bánatosan elmosolyodott. „Majd megcsinálod hogy működjön. Ha meg tudunk bízni eléggé pár Dai Li-ban, hogy visszahozzuk Mint, elbírunk pár tűzidomárral. Nem számít milyen mélyen kapták be a csizmájukat a szájukba."

Teruko felhorkant.

„Szóval sikerült kihoznotok," Zuko megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. „A jelentés, amit Shirong küldött kissé vázlatos volt azon a részen…"

És a lányok egyértelműen _nem_ néztek rá.

_Jaj ne_. „Mit csináltál?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan.

„Otthon maradtam Jinhai-jal," mormogta Suyin. „Valakinek muszáj volt."

„Oh, jó- várjunk." Mert ha a lány, akit harcra képzett otthon maradt… Zuko Jia-ra meredt. „_Te_ mit csináltál?"

„S-semmi," mondta a földidomár bizonytalanul. „Különöset."

„Ismerem ezt a hangnemet," tűnődött Zuko, félig magának. „Használtam ezt a hangszínt. Bácsikán. Soha nem tűnt boldognak miatta." _Oh, Agni_. „Szóval. Milyen csúnyán tetted kockára a nyakad, és hány kést melegít anyád, hogy elbánjon velem?"

„Öhm…"

„Halott vagyok," mormolta Zuko.

„Még életben van, uram," jegyezte meg Teruko. „Az anyja csak azt kívántatja majd önnel, hogy halott lenne."

„Azt hiszem Meixiang úgy gondolja elég aggódnivalód lesz," vigyorgott Huojin. „Jia csapdába ejtette Azulát a trónterem padlójában. Úgy hallom nem volt boldog tőle."

„Hogy _mit_?" nyikkant Zuko.

„Hosszú történet?" próbálkozott Jia.

„_Kezdj beszélni."_

„Oké…"

_Agni_, gondolta Zuko kicsivel később; nem biztosan benne, hogy fohász, vagy szitok. _Oh, Agni._

Nem segített, hogy Teruko köhögött. Hogy fedezze a kuncogását.

„Valami a torkán akadt, Hadnagy?" kérdezte Huojin fanyarul.

„Csak eszembe jutott egy régi tengerészgyalogos átok," vihogott Teruko. „Legyen tucatnyi _olyan_ beosztottad, _mint te_."

„Nem vicces!" Jia nyelt egyet, majdnem könnyezve. Suyin összekulcsolta vele a kezét, mindannyiukra szúrós pillantásokat vetve. „Szellemek voltak és be kellett osonnunk a palotába és azt kellett tettetnem, hogy reggeli verset hozok és azt hittem meg fogok halni…"

Zuko kilélegzett, megpróbálva félretolni a rettenetet és megkésett csata-rohanást. „Szép munka."

„Én… mi?"

„Ragaszkodtál a tervhez. Elvégezted a munkád. Nem haltál meg," felelet Zuko nyersen. „A húgom ellen indultál és egy darabban sétáltál el. Ez csodálatra méltó." Megborzongott, azt kívánva bárcsak olyan levegőt lélegezhetne be, aminek nincs szikla-íze. „Tégy nekem egy szívességet? Próbáld meg ezt soha nem megtenni mégegyszer?"

„Nem némi képzés nélkül," szólt közbe Teruko. „Nem jó dolog megijeszteni a nagyuradat, ha elkerülheted. Mikor a sárkány-gyermekek idegesek lesznek dolgok sülnek meg."

„Teruko," nyögött fel Zuko, „én nem vagyok-„

Fenébe. Fény volt előttük. Nem az övék. „Közel kell lennünk az őrökhöz?"

„Azt hiszem. Átkozott alagutak mind ugyanúgy néznek ki…" Huojin Jiá-ra pillantott, aki bólintott. „Megyek megtisztítom az utat."

_Oh remek. Föld Királysági őrök. Ez_ olyan _mókás lesz_.

Nem volt az.

_Ne etesd meg velük a lándzsáikat._

Persze, adva volt, hogy ők Föld Királyságiak voltak, ő és Teruko pedig szemlátomást nem. És adva volt, hogy a féltucat fegyveres katona fáradt volt, nyűgös, és olyan embereket őrzött, akiket Zuko nagyon is biztonságban akart tudni. De Huojin és a lányok itt voltak, hogy kezeskedjenek róluk, és kezdtek kifutni az időből.

_És valld be_, mondta Zuko magának. _Ami igazán bepöccent az az, hogy azt hiszik hatuk elég lennének a megállításunkhoz._

Ami, ahogy Bácsika állandóan próbálta beverni a kemény fejébe, csak büszkeség volt, tisztán és egyszerűen. És olyan bolondos, mint a lándzsás pózolásuk, ahogy kikérdezték Huojin-t. Ostobább; tudta mennyire számít minden perc, és mennyire kevéssé engedhetik meg maguknak, hogy elvesztegessék őket.

Bár még tudva is, hogy mennyire bolondos, zsörtölődni akart. Azt hitték itt akart ő lenni, ebben a hideg barlang-nedves levegőben, aminek egyáltalán nem volt olyan íze, mint az őszinte napsütötte fuvallatoknak-

Várjunk egy percet.

Zuko szétnyitotta kezét, megpróbálva nem reagálni az acél hirtelen felé szúrására. Össze-vonta ujjait, és _le_.

Kiszállingózva a nedves levegőből vízcseppek örvénylettek össze keze felett.

„Lee vagyok," szólt Zuko higgadtan, az őszes vezető katona szemébe nézve. „Amaya vízidomár tanonca." Megfeszítette ujjait, a vízcseppek jég pengéjévé fagyasztva. „Mennyi bizonyíték kell még?"

„De ő egy-„

„Egy tűzidomár," vágott Zuko az őrmester szavába; ahogy Teruko szemei összeszűkültek, az _asszony_ szó bárminemű suttogása vérben ért volna véget. „Segíteni van itt. A Föld Király kérésére."

„Segíteni," puffogott az őrmester fiatalabb társa. „Tűzidomárok nem valók a Falakon belülre!"

„Vagy bárki, aki esetleg tűzidomárokat _fialhatna_," jött egy gonosz suttogás hátulról.

Jia elsápadt, Suyin gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.

_Agni, jó hogy Jinhai-t fedezékben tartották_. „Ne aggódjatok," szólt Zuko zordan. „Megyünk amint leráztuk magunkról a port."

_Oh, nézzenek oda_, gondolta ahogy az őrök megdermedtek. _Bácsika Föld Királysági könyveinek igaza volt; ez _sértés.

Mert volt időfecsérlés, és volt a néped becsületének megvédése. Ami _soha_ nem volt időfecsérlés.

„Ahogy mondta, őfelsége dolgában jöttek," lépett Huojin a résbe. „Minél hamarabb el tudják intézni, annál gyorsabban elmennek." Egy bizonyos őrre meredt hátul. „És mellesleg, Fu? Köcsög vagy. És örülök, hogy elmegyek. Soha, de soha nem akarom, hogy a lányaim találkozzanak bárkivel a _te_ családodból."

„Szellemek, ember," kapkodott az őrmester levegő után. „Luli Tűz Népe?"

„Nem, Sung őrmester," préselte ki Huojin. „_Én_ vagyok."

Az őrök visszahőköltek. Zuko megpróbálta nem érdekelni. Legalább a lándzsák elálltak az útjukból…

De látta a sérelmet, amit a lányok próbáltak elrejteni, ahogy kisétáltak az utolsó alagútból egy visszhangzó, menedékkel zsúfolt üregbe, ami nedves sziklától és fővő ételtől és emberektől illatozott. „Bárcsak megváltoztathatnám a dolgokat," szólt Zuko halkan. „Bárcsak a világ ne lenne ilyen elfuserált. De… itt vagyunk."

„Rendben leszünk," mondta Suyin hevesen. „_Rendben_. Visszaszereztük Mint. Azok a fickók – nem számítanak."

„De igen, számítanak," szólt Jia boldogtalanul. „Gyűlölöm, de igen. Ezért kell elmennünk." A saját heves pillantását vetette Zuko-ra, ami egy bizonyos víz-hálós macskáéra emlékeztette őt. „Ajánlom, hogy olyan jó legyél, mint Apu gondolja. Nem érdekel, ha soha többé nem öltözhetek föl egy partira. Nem engedem, hogy Jinhai _itt_ nőjön fel." A fodrozódásra pillantott a tömegben, ahogy egy apró test felnőtteket kerülgetett nagy sietséggel. „Még ha egy taknyos kölyök is."

„Lee!"

Jinhai belé csapódott, mint egy mini-tűzgolyó, szavai zavart keverékei a _hol voltál_-nak, _hová megyünk_-nek, és _visszaszereztük Min-t, mindenki annyira félt-_

_Ennyit a méltóságteljes belépésről_, gondolta Zuko bánatosan, hagyva a fiatal fiút csüngeni és tartani és megbizonyosodni, hogy _valós_.

Teruko elkukucskált mellette, hogy óvatosan szemügyre vegye Jinhai-t. „Ha jól veszem ki, ez Jinhai, uram?"

„Egy másik tanítványom," felelte Zuko egyszerűen, barna hajon nyugtatva kezét. „Wen professzor legifjabbja."

„A – oh." Teruko arca meglágyult, csak egy kicsit. Elfojtott egy kacajt. „A kapitány soha nem fogja tudni mi csapott belé."

Jinhai elemelte fejét Zuko ruhájáról, és a zöld szemek elnyíltak. „Te ki vagy?"

„Ő Teruko hadnagy," mondta neki Jia, mosolyogva, míg Suyin a barlangot vizslatta a család többi tagja után. „Szörnyű a humorérzéke. De próbálkozik."

Teruko fanyarul elvigyorodott.

„Tengerészgyalogos a _Suzuran_ ellátmányhajóról," jelentette ki Zuko, ugyanannyira szólva a növekvő tömeghez, mint Jinhai-hoz. „Segíteni jött."

„Mi az a tengerészgyalogos?" csodálkozott Jinhai.

„Fedélzeti és parti harci specialista," mondta Teruko ropogósan. „Ha valaki megpróbálja megtámadni a kapitány hajóját, mi megállítjuk."

„De… te _lány_ vagy," tiltakozott Jinhai.

_Jaj ne_. Zuko összerezzent.

„Azt hittem ennél jobban tudod, semmint hogy ezt gondold a nővéreidről, fiatalember," mondta Tingzhe szárazon, keresztülsétálva a tömegen. „A _te lány vagy_ pontosan az a hiba, amit Azula hercegnő elkövetett, és hagyta, hogy Jia lecsapjon, hogy minnyájunkat szabaddá nyerje."

Átadva Jinhai-t apja fogadó karjaiba, Zuko érezte, hogy a vér megint kiszökik arcából. „Biztos benne, hogy mind jól vannak?" nyögte ki.

„Igen," felelte Tingzhe komoran. „Még a hercegnő is. A Föld Király döntése, illő megfontolás után, hogy mit tenne a Tűz Úr, ha ő itt meghalna. Bár ez itt hagy minket annak megkerülhetetlen problémájával, hogy ő itt van, és dühös. Nem gondolom hogy lennének ötletei ennek kezelésére?"

_Életben van_. Zuko megpróbált nem megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtani. Nyugtalan megkönnyebbülés. Igen, kegyetlen volt. Igen, néha egyszerűen csak gyűlölte a lányt. Igen, az élete talán megmenti Ba Sing Se-t rövidtávon, de hogy mit tehet a Tűz Népével hosszú távon…

De a _húga_ volt. Nem akarta, hogy meghaljon. Nem számít milyen… kézre eső is lett volna.

_Azula ellen lenni. Nem jó._

Mégis… nem volt szükségesen _rossz_ sem. Azula a rosszindulatát célozta. Ha jól tervezték a dolgokat, biztosíthatják, hogy az a rosszindulat ne Ba Sing Se-re fókuszáljon.

_Ami minket jelent. Aztán csak túl kell éljük._

Részletkérdés.

„Van pár tervem," jelentette ki Zuko. „Hol találom-„

A tömeg úgy vált szét, mint a szél fútta gabona, és Kuei Föld Király tekintett rá.

_Vannak őrei_, látta Zuko megkönnyebbülten. _Helyes_. És ott volt Bon, Shirong és Quan; hála a szellemeknek. Ha bárki meg tudta adni Kuei-nek a realitás-adagot, amire szüksége volt, akkor ők. Ha bárki biztonságban tudta tartani-

_Egyikünk sincs biztonságban. Majd ők_ mozgó _célpontként tartják_.

„Feltételezném," szólt Kuei nyíltan, a térdelőket és a nem térdelőket nézve, és világosan megjegyezve, hogy Zuko és Teruko még csak meg sem rezzent állásából, „hogy a neved igazából _nem_ Lee."

„Kuei Föld Király." Zuko meghajtotta fejét, egyik nagy név a másiknak. Huojin és a többiek visszahalványultak Tingzhe-vel; helyes. „Zuko vagyok, fia Ursá-nak és Ozai Tűz Úrnak."

Kuei elsápadt. Bon és Quan úgy néztek ki, mintha valahol máshol akarnának lenni. És Shirongnak, a fene essen belé, olyan ráncok voltak a szemei körül, mint akik vihogásban akarna kitörni.

Szélzúgáshoz hasonlatos hang töltötte meg az üreget. Zuko erővel tartotta vissza ujjait a begörbüléstől, készen a harcra, vagy a menekülésre-

Mint egy nagy hullám, azok a menekültek, akik még nem hajoltak meg, letérdeltek.

_Én… mi?_

Kuei pislogott. A tömegre tekintett, aztán döbbent pillantást vetett Zuko-ra. „Te? Te vagy a Tűz Urának...?"

_Várd ki_, mondta magának Zuko kajánul. _Bármely percben, most már. Szörnyeteg, áruló, szellem-átkozta – melyiket fogod választani?_

„…Van _bármi_ fogalmad róla, hogy a húgod mit művel odafenn?"

„Megpróbált megsütni villámmal," felelte Zuko fanyarul. _Mi folyik itt? Tudják, hogy számkivetett vagyok, tudom, hogy tudják. Nem gondolhatják… Csak menj tovább_. „Azt hiszem tudok tippelni."

„A _te_ húgod," hangsúlyozta Kuei. „Ő a _te_ felelősséged. Egy család, egy falu, egy város a saját problémáit kezeli. A cselekedetek, amiket művel, az adósságok, amiket felhalmoz, a tieid, hogy viseld."

„Talán a Föld Királyságban." Zuko tekintete nem engedett. „A Tűz Népében cselekedeteid azokat tükrözik, kiket becsülsz, kikhez hűséggel viseltetsz. Ő a Tűz Úr akaratát viszi végbe, mert ő hű apánkhoz. Én _nem_." Levegőt vett. „Már nem."

Újabb hordozott suttogás; meglepetés, ezúttal. De mégis, semmi harag.

_Miért?_

Nem kérdezhetett. Nem veszíthette el a lendületet, ahogy Kuei habozott, és azok mindkét nemzetből elkezdtek felállni.

Kuei megint végigmérte. „Talán észrevetted, hogy a Föld Királyságban állsz."

„Föld Királysági földön állok," felelte Zuko, ugyanolyan nyersen. „De a Tűz _Népe_ az emberek." _Patthelyzet, felség. Ezt egyenlő feltételek mellett kezdjük, még ha úgy is kell odavonszolnom téged rugdalózva és sikítozva_.

Csend. A zöld szemek aranyakkal találkoztak, a tekintetek nyomakodva…

_El tudom intézni. Erősebb vagyok, tapasztaltabb-_

_Nekem… elment az eszem. Nem _akarom_ ezt a várost, a fenébe is!_

Nehéz volt visszanyomni a tüzet. Visszatartani a vizet, ami azt mondta, hogy ezek az emberek az ő törzse, és bármi ami fenyegeti őket meg kell _haljon_.

_Kuei nem fenyegetés. Lélegezz._

„Felség," biccentett enyhén Zuko. „Ön távol akarja tudni a Tűz Népét a városából, és Azulát elmenve. De még ennél is jobban, azt akarja, hogy Aang Avatár helyreállítsa a világ egyensúlyát."

„Aang Avatár," szólt Kuei siváran, „halott."

„Nem," felelte Zuko egyszerűen. „Nem az."

„_Mi?"_

„Katara a Déli Víz Törzséből a szellemek ajándékát hordozta," jelentette ki Zuko. „Visszahozta őt. Súlyosan megsérült, Amaya gyógyító elmondhatja milyen súlyos a villámcsapás, de életben van." Végignézett a tömegen, bevéve félelmet, csodálatot, reményt. „Katara és én gyógyítók vagyunk. Pillanatnyilag az Avatár elég gyenge, hogy nem állítanám egy nedves törpe puma ellen. De rendbe fog jönni. Csak időre van szüksége. Meg kell nyernünk neki ezt az időt." Megint Kuei-re fordította tekintetét. „Aang pillanatnyilag nincs olyan állapotban, hogy bárkit is megmentsen. Magunknak kell megtennünk. És _megtehetjük_."

Kuei pislogott. De a feszültség egy része elenyészett a vállaiból. „Nekünk?"

„Csak akkor működik, ha együtt csináljuk," mondta Zuko józanul. Fenébe is, egy beszédet írt erre, agonizált rajta… és most az egész kiszállni látszott a fejéből.

_Menj tovább. Átkelhetsz láván is, ha továbbmész._

„Ennek a háborúnak a szíve nem a Tűz Népe," kezdte Zuko. „Nem a háború, nem a hadsereg, még csak nem is a megszállás. Ezek a tünetek, nem a betegség. Megpróbálhatod levinni a lázat, amennyire csak akarod, de ha nem tisztítod ki a fertőzést, nem áll meg."

Kuei-nek felszökkent a szemöldöke. „És mégis mit gondolsz mi a kór, Zuko herceg?"

_Nem biztos bennem, Miért lenne az? _Én _sem vagyok biztos magamban_. _Mondhatok amit akarok a világ megjavításáról, szándékozhatom is – de azt akarom, hogy a népem_ éljen. „A világ kibillent az egyensúlyából. Meg kell javítanunk."

„És hogy tenné ezt ez a – tervezett ellenállási hely, amit építeni akarsz?" Kuei arca szigorú volt. „Az egyensúly a négy nemzettől jött; a négy elemtől. És a Légi Nomádok nincsenek többé." Összeszűkültek a szemei. „A dédnagyapád gondoskodott erről."

Nyugtalan moraj a nézőktől; Zuko elrejtett egy bosszúálló mosolyt. _Neked tényleg nem kellett udvari politikával foglalkoznod, ugye, Kuei?_

_Nem, vissza. Rossz herceg. Ne add át neki a fejét. Nem segít a népeden._

…_Bár, ahogy Toph mondaná, egy_ pici _szeletke nem ártana._ „Igazad van," értett egyet. És látta, hogy Shirong megrezzen, még ha csak alig is.

_Hé, ő kérte._

„Sozin Tűz Úr egy borzalmat teremtett, és egyikünk sem szabadul tőle soha," folytatta Zuko. „A Légi Nomádok halottak. Ez a bűn a fejünkön van. Még ha senki itt nem követte is el azokat a bűnöket, még ha senki itt soha _nem is akarná_, még ha _minden idomár, aki elkezdte a háborút_ halott és por is – a szellemek még mindig a mi kezünkre öntik a vérüket. Azt hiszed én ezt nem tudom? Azt hiszed nem azzal töltöttem az _életemet_, hogy eltűröm a szellemek gyűlöletét csak azért, mert annak születtem akinek? Azt hiszed nem _kockáztattam_ az életemet, kihívva Kyoshi Avatár dekrétumát, csak hogy szabaddá törjem magam a Tűz Úr hatalmától? Ahogy itt _mindenki_ tette? Igen. _Tudjuk_. A Légi Nomádok _halottak_. És a világ _minket_ hív bűnösnek." Lélegzetet vett, erősen megmarkolva azt a temperamentumot, ami azzal fenyegetett, hogy szabaddá csusszanjon és _égessen_, „A nomádok halottak. De a _légidomításnak_ nem kell annak lennie."

Kuei nem –egészen- rezzent meg. De kevésbé tűnt biztosnak. „Hogyan?"

_Hajlandó figyelni. Ne robbantsd el._ „Az Északi Levegő Temploma lakott."

Kuei meglepődött, és heves suttogás hulláma kezdődött.

„Föld Királysági falusiak," folytatta Zuko, elrejtve meglepetését, hogy Shirong nem említette. _Ugyanakkor, van fogalma róla milyen veszélyes nekik itt lenni_. „Vagy azok voltak. Most siklókat használnak. Az égben laknak." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Nem légidomárok, még nem. De azok _lehetnek_."

„A _lehetnek_ elég vékony fal, hogy kitartson a világ ellen," mondta Kuei halkan.

„Ezért van tartalék tervem," válaszolta Zuko. „Alkalmazkodóképesség. Kitartás. Akarat. Víz, föld, és tűz. Ba Sing Se támogatott itt minden elemet. Kivéve a levegőt. Mert a levegő szabadság." _Lélegezz_. „Ha építünk ennek egy helyet, ahol minden törzs és nemzet együtt élhet… találunk majd légidomárokat. És a segítségeddel, lesznek tekercseink is, hogy taníthassuk őket." Tartotta Kuei tekintetét. „Yangchen Avatár úgy gondolja működhet."

„Yangchen Avatár?" fakadt ki Quan hitetlenkedve.

„Valószínűleg sosem láttad," fintorgott Zuko. „És remélem soha nem is kell látnod. Mikor az Avatár megsérült… néha egy másik Avatár átveheti felette az uralmat." A tömegben néhány saját népéből valóra nézett. „Igen, megmondtam Roku Avatárnak mit gondolok róla. Ha sütve akart, már úgyis túl késő volt a futáshoz." Felkuncogott. „Nem hinném, hogy nagyon kedvelne."

Fogas vigyorok terjedtek szét a fele tömegben. Zuko köhögésbe fojtott egy kacajt. Szellemek, Kuei _arca_…

„Gyakran mész ingerelni nagy szellemeket?" kérdezte a Föld Király morbid kíváncsiság levegőjével.

„Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy fejfájást okozok a szellemeknek," felelte Zuko fanyarul. Kijózanodott. „Felség, nincs választásom. Kyoshi Avatár dekrétuma megkötötte a Tűz Népét, hogy a Tűz Urat szolgálja. Hogy megállítsuk a háborút, hogy megállítsunk bármit is – _ellen kell szegülnünk az Avatárnak_."

Kuei a homlokát ráncolta. „Kyoshi Avatár dekrétuma?"

„Igen, Felség," szólalt fel Shirong. „Az egész történet hosszú és csúnya; Leírattam Wen asszonnyal, hogy kinyomtathassuk. Röviden… kicsivel három évszázaddal ezelőtt a Tűz Népe inkább olyan volt, mint ma Kyoshi szigete. Minden szigetnek megvolt a maga uralkodója, és nem volt központi kormányzat. Mikor hadra keltek, egymás ellen harcoltak. Nem velünk."

„Harcolnunk kell," mondta Zuko Kuei hitetlenkedő pillantására. „Ez a természetünk. A tűz gyermekei vagyunk; szükségünk van rá. Ahogy nektek szükségetek van a törvényeitekre, és alkuitokra, és kő erődjeitekre. De Kyoshi…" Éles levegőt vett, kényszerítve magát, hogy ne hívjon tüzet. „Kyoshi úgy gondolta joga van megváltoztatni mindezt." _Lélegezz. Ne ölj meg senkit._ „És fele népünket megölte vele."

Kuei elsápadt. „Azzal vádolod _Kyoshi Avatárt_-„

„Az igazsággal!" Az öklei most összeszorultak, tűz lángolva, mielőtt elfojthatta volna. „Jött, gyilkolt, _hozzáláncolt_ miket a Tűz Úrhoz és beleőrültünk a szabadulni próbálásba. Nézz körül, Kuei! Ezek azok, akik elfutottak. Akik _túlélték_." Zuko szétnyitotta kezeit, sajgó szívvel. „Ezek a népem, amilyennek lenniük kéne."

_Leszámítva az egész „mind el kell rejtenünk akik vagyunk" részt. Ebbe ne menjünk bele._

„Kinn akarod Azulát a városból," folytatta Zuko. „Mi több, elvonva akarod a Tűz Sereg figyelmét, hogy a fennmaradó Föld Királyság erőknek legyen lehetőségük átcsoportosulni." Egyenesen Kuei szemébe nézett. „Segíts nekünk ezzel a tervvel, és egész biztosan el lesz terelve a figyelmük."

„Ennyire gyűlöl a húgod?" Bánat ült Kuei szemeiben. De nem, hála a szellemeknek, hitetlenség.

„Igen," ismerte be Zuko. „Igen, ennyire. De hogy mit érez irántam nem fog számítani. Felség, tudom ki tervezte azt a fúrót. Tudom mi mást is segített a Tűz Népének építeni, és miért. És tudom miért _hagyta abba_." Végignézett a tömegen. „Hiszitek vagy sem, az a mérnök jó ember. Az Avatár segített neki felszabadítani magát. De nem _marad_ szabad. Nem ha a Tűz Népe elszánt támadást intéz." Újabb pillantás a figyelő arcokra, és Zuko bólintott. „Nem, hacsak nem segítünk neki."

„Tudod," szólalt meg Kuei ebbe a hallgató csendbe, „Shirong ügynök azt a benyomást keltette bennem, hogy egy evakuációt terveztél. Egy _szökést_."

Zuko elmosolyodott, és felnőtt férfiakat látott összerezzenni. „Földben és Tűzben több közös van, mint hinnéd. Beleértve a _harcos visszavonulást_."

Ez úgy tűnt hazaütött; Kuei hátrahintázott a sarkán, és a legkisebb biccentést adta neki.

_Hisz nekem. Oh Agni, kérlek add, hogy ez működjön._

„Ha biztonságot kerestek, azt nem tudok adni nektek," szólt Zuko a tömeghez. „Csupán egy másik fajta veszedelmet ajánlhatok. Az embereim megpróbálnak majd biztonságban tartani titeket. Célunk a figyelem elterelés, építés és védelem. De _kell_ majd harcolnunk. Itt, útközben, mikor építünk – ezek közül bármelyik. Talán mind. Tudjátok mit kockáztattatok, hogy ide jussatok. Csak ti dönthetitek el most mit vagytok hajlandók kockáztatni. _Nem_ fogom a hűségetek követelni." Meglágyította hangját. „Nem én vagyok, akinek első joga kell legyen."

Döbbent pillantások, és félelem moraja.

Zuko Kuei felé biccentett. „A Föld Király felügyeli ezen város szellemeit, ahogyan a nagy neveink is teszik. És nem számít mi mást tettek, mit _parancsolt_ nekik Long Feng a _hűségüknél fogva_ – a Dai Li gonosz szellemekre vadászik, és leköveti a rosszindulatot. _Pont_ mint ahogy a mi Tűz Bölcseink teszik." Kihúzta magát. „Hogy ezt a várost kívánd otthonodnak, ezt a királyt nagyuradnak, _nem_ tisztességtelen."

…_Tényleg, nagyon szüksége van néhány udvari leckére_, gondolta Zuko, látva, ahogy Kuei eltátja a száját. _Úgy néz ki, mintha pofon csaptam volna egy polippal_.

Megőrizte komolyságát; ha ő eltekint Kuei botlásától, akkor mindenki más is. Adj nekik elég időt, és meggyőzik magukat, hogy soha meg sem történt. „Együtt kell ezt csinálnunk. Minden nemzetből szükségem lesz emberekre, ha ez a terv működni fog. És nektek is. Az Avatár azt tanította, hogy a nemzeteknek külön kell lenniük? Ez engedte, hogy a Tűz Úr idáig eljusson! A Légi Nomádok, a Déli Víz Törzse, a nyugati Föld városok… egyik a másik után esik el, és a világ többi része csak _nézi_. Mert nem az ő problémájuk. Nem az _ő_ népük." Végigsöpört kezével. „Hányan vannak itt közülünk most életben, mert Amaya elhagyta az Északi Sarkot? Mert eljött, hogy segítsen?" Kuei-re meredt olyan pillantással, ami nem tehetett róla de dühös volt. „Hány Föld Királyság katona lenne életben, ha az Északi Víz Törzse szövetséget kötött volna veletek?"

_Lélegezz. Tarts ki. Csak még egy kicsit._

„Azt hisszük külön nemzetek vagyunk, de a szétválasztás csak _illúzió_," jelentette ki Zuko. „Vesd el az elemeket, vesd el a hagyományokat – mind _emberek_ vagyunk. Emberek akik választhatják, hogy félreállnak és figyelnek… vagy úgy döntenek, hogy ami a világban történik _gonosz_. És harcolnak az életünkért." Lassan kiengedte lélegzetét. „Azt akarom, hogy együtt harcoljunk."

Kuei levette szemüvegét, megtörölgetve a ruhaujjában. Visszatette és megcsóválta a fejét. „Te nem vagy egészen normális, ugye?"

_A normális embereket nem próbálja megölni a családjuk_. „Normális emberek nem töltenek éveket egy Avatárt kergetve, aki már egy évszázada eltűnt," felelte Zuko nyíltan. „De igazam volt, Kuei. Odakinn volt. Megtaláltam." _Kell legyen valami több, amit mondhatnék. Valami jobb._

De elméje üres volt. Csodás. Érezte, ahogy nyúlik a csend, és ha túl sokáig húzódott, minden, amiért érvelt még mindig lángokban végezhette…

„Ne vegye sértésnek, felség," szólt Teruko a csendbe, „_minden_ nagy név őrült." Zuko-ra biccentett. „Ők tartják a hűségünket. Ők védenek szellemektől, amennyire csak tudnak. Ők állnak ki értünk más nagy nevek ellen. És nemesnek és egyenesnek és kifogástalanul becsületesnek kell lenniük, mikor tudják – tudják – a leggyorsabb, legkegyetlenebb módja egy tartomány ellenállásának megtörésére, hogy megtörjék nagyurát." Szünetet tartott, arany szemei Kuei-éit kutatva. „Azért tanultam harcolni, mert mindig is tengerészgyalogos akartam lenni. De mind megtanulunk. Mert ha valaki úgy dönt, hogy az Aljas Háborúba billen, a nagyúr gyermekei _célpontok_."

Kuei elfehéredett. „Ez borzasztó."

„Nem vagyunk barátságos emberek." Zuko elnyomott egy hirtelen, fáradt dührohamot. „Becsületesek vagyunk. Tisztességesek. Megtartjuk a szavunk. De tűz vagyunk, Kuei. Mikor bedühödünk, dolgok égnek." Széttárta kezeit. „Tűz vagyunk, és veszélyesek, és ha valaha is azt gondoltad, hogy hátat fordíthatsz egy nagy névnek és biztonságban lehetsz, fejbe kéne kólintanom amiért idióta vagy. _Nem_ vagyunk _biztonságosak_. A Tűz _cselekedtet_, nem gondolkodtat. Sokunk tudja ezt. Sokunk megpróbálja kigondolkodni magát dolgokból. De néha, egyszerűen nem tesszük." Mély levegőt vett, hagyta, hogy kisóhajtson. „De lehetünk szövetségesek. Csak közös talajt kell találnunk. Nem alkukat. Nem hűséget. Csak… valamiféle ígéretet, amit mindketten meg tudunk tartani." Shirongra pillantott. „Küldtem vissza egy javaslatot Shirong ügynök hírnökével."

„Kivájni királyságom egy darabját és átadni?" Kuei kérdőn nézett rá. „ Olyasvalakihez képest, aki azt állítja Sozin Tűz Úr akarata ellen tesz, ez _borzasztóan_ ismerősnek tűnik."

Zuko egyenként emelte fel ujjait. „Először is, úgyis alig van odafenn valaki. Közel volt Légi Nomád területhez, és a néped még mindig hajlamos távol maradni. Másodszor – ahogy az áramlatok utaznak, pillanatnyilag ugyanolyan erősen támadják a dühös szellemek, mint az Északi Sarkot. Remélem bárkinek, aki tényleg ott van, volt esze elfutni. Harmadszor… Kuei. Ha ez működik, a közvetlen szomszédos hegy teli lesz légidomárokkal. _Akarod_ őket közvetlenül a királyságod peremén ütköző nélkül?"

„Nem," ismerte be Kuei egy pillanatnyi józan meggondolás után. „Nem, azt kell mondjam nem. Olvastam Li Feng Dalát. Őseim közül néhány soha nem született volna a sivatagi szelektől, ha nincs Xiangchen szerzetes." Bánatosan elmosolyodott. „És ha néhányak a sivatagba űzettek, hogy a homokon vitorlázzanak, ki mondja, hogy néhányan nem bújtak el a falvak közt északon, és feledték el a szeleket, hogy éljenek? Hogy leszármazottaik újra keressék, egy évezreddel később. Ha a szellemek szeretik az iróniát, úgy kellett annak a véres kezű fanatikusnak."

„Xiangchen szerzetes?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan. A név ismerősen csengett, majdnem. Ahogy Ran neve ismerős volt, és az égő róka bunda szaga. „Felség, azt mondja _Légi Nomád_ vér van a Föld Királyságban?" Az emberek arcán levő döbbenetből, nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki még sosem hallott erről.

„Oh, úgy képzelem mindenütt van egy kevés." Kuei feltolta a szemüvegét. „Nem sok; Xiangchen követői úgy kiszimatolták őket, mint egy shirshu. De-„ Megállította magát, és megrázta a fejét. „Nincs időnk. Adok Wen professzornak egy listát a tekercsekről, amikre emlékszem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy később többet találsz az archívumban." A szemüveg mögött a fiatal szemek elszántak voltak. „Azoknak a feljegyzéseknek ki kell jutniuk a hajóddal, Zuko herceg. Ha Wan Shi Tong minden védetlen könyvtárból lopott, és magukat a Dai Li-t is elfelejttették mit tartanak a saját birtokukban – fogalmad sincs mennyi mindent nem tud a világ."

„Szavamat adom," ígérte Zuko. „Úgy fogok törődni vele, ahogy a saját népemmel."

Ami nem jelentette azt, hogy ne áldozna fel néhányat, hogy mentse a többit. Ha muszáj volt. De ha a dolgok jól alakultak…

_Kérlek, add, hogy ez működjön. Agni, ha figyelsz – nem érdekel, ha az igazság azt jelenti Sozin gazember. Ha csak megtalálhatjuk, találunk valamiféle utat hogy összefűzzük a világot-_

Várjunk. Valaki nem lepődött meg Kuei bombáján.

_Teruko._

A hadnagy tudta, hogy volt légidomár vér emberekben, akik nem voltak Légi Nomádok. Hogyan? _Miért_?

És miért tette ennek még a gondolata is dühössé és beteggé egyszerre? Mintha kihúzott volna egy embert egy zúgó örvényből… csak hogy ráébredjen, egy vihartól nedves kéz tőrt döfött a szívébe.

Szellemek. Tudta, hogy Amaya el van foglalva az evakuáció rá eső részével, együtt dolgozva Meixiang-gal; és, nem véletlenül vigyázva figyelve Minre. Ami jó dolog volt. Bárki, akinek Azula lihegett a nyakába, egy kis ápolásra szorult. Csak hogy emlékeztessék, hogy a világ nem csak késekből és méregből van.

_De beszélnem kell veled, Amaya mester. Hamarosan._

„Hiszek neked," mondta Kuei elgondolkodva. És kinyújtotta kezét. „Elfogadom szavát Zuko-nak, aki fia Ursá-nak és Ozai Tűz Úrnak."

Zuko elfogadta, és megrázta.

„És Lee-ét," tette hozzá Kuei, mosolyogva, „Amaya tanoncáét. Yāorén vagy?"

_Tudja_? Zuko megpróbált nem ledermedni. _Jaj ne_.

Mély levegő. Aang nem jön vissza Ba Sing Se-be egyhamar. Amit Kuei tud nem számít. Remélte.

„Ez hihetetlen lehet; ha lesz időnk-„ Kuei félbeszakította magát és kicsit felkuncogott. „De először, le kell ellenőriznünk egy térképet. _Biztos forrásból_ tudom, hogy nem mondhatom csak úgy egy nagy névnek, hogy menjen, aztán hátat fordítsak neki."

„Átkozottul igaz," mormolta Teruko, elégedetten.

Zuko érezte magát elmosolyodni teljes megkönnyebbülésben. _Meg tudjuk ezt csinálni. Meg._ „Elég nagy, hogy megtartson minket, és legyenek védhető határai. Csak ennyit kérek."

„Meglátjuk," felelte Kuei, csak egy csipetnyi derült fennhéjázással. Felvonta szemöldökeit, és körülnézett az üregben. „Nos? Nem kéne néhányunknak mozdulnia?"

„Éljen őfelsége!" szállt fel a tömeg közepéből.

„_Éljen Kuei Föld Király!"_

Hallgatva ezt a dübörgő ujjongást, Zuko kihúzta magát. Még ha minden más is rosszul sült el most, még ha Azula a fejükre esik is – Kuei népe mögötte volt.

_Leharaptad Ba Sing Se-t, Azula. Most lássuk meg is tudod-e rágni._

„_Éljen Zuko herceg!"_

…_Várjunk. Mi?_

Vigyorogva, Teruko vállainál fogva kiterelte az ujjongó tömegből, lépésbe állva a Dai Li-val és Kuei-vel, ahogy Kuei térképei felé mentek. „Jöjjön, uram. Menjünk nézzük meg mekkora kárt képes tenni egy pár nagy név némi határokban."

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: _No hou e nohara_ – „In the direction of the field ~ A föld irányában" a mexikói spanyol _milpa_ adaptációja.

Rendben. Az Északi Sarkról. Nem próbálom megmondani senkinek, hogy mit gondoljon Aang ott helyesen, vagy helytelenül cselekedett. Ezt magatoknak kell eldöntenetek. Én a _karakterek_ nézőpontját írom. Zuko úgy gondolja az Északi Sark eredménye rettentő; mi mást gondolhat, mikor az emberei meghaltak? Az Északi Víz Törzse más részről valószínűleg azt gondolja ez a legjobb dolog, ami velük történt a szárított bálnazsír feltalálása óta. És a szövegkönyv szerinti univerzumban, a világ többi része (mínusz a Tűz Népe) valószínűleg ugyanígy gondolja.

Itt van az _én_ értelmezésem az egész Északi Sark helyzetről. A szövegkönyv szerinti univerzumban, nem a Parázséban.

A Tűz Flotta agresszívan és szándékosan megtámadta az Északi sarkot. És Zhao, aki megparancsolta, és valószínűleg a felső vezetés többsége, akik neki feleltek _megérdemelte_, hogy darabokra zúzzák. (Az átlag tengerészed nem, de adva a helyzetet – a háború pokol.)

Tartsd figyelmen kívül, hogy Aang jöhetett volna más megoldásokkal. (Én legalább hármat kigondoltam, beleértve 1) hogy szelet és vizet használ hogy „elfújja a flottát", 2) szelet és vizet használ, hogy létrehozzon egy masszív jég-erődítményt a Sark körül, pont mint ahogy tette, mikor eltérítette a lávát a vulkánból; ezzel legalább több időt nyert volna egy jobb tervig, 3) Fedezést repül, míg a vízidomárok jeget használnak, hogy meglékeljék a Tűz Flotta hajókat a vízvonal alatt.) Aang egy hatalmas nyomás alatt álló tinédzser fiú, utolsó dobás helyzet volt, és azt a fegyvert használod, ami kéznél van. Szóval. Inváziós flotta eltörölve. Masszív ujjongás. Yay, hajrá jófiúk.

Csakhogy.

Csakhogy az Avatár _elmegy_. El kell mennie, hogy elsajátítsa a földidomítást. És ezt mindenki tudja. És a Tűz Népének _még mindig több hajója van_.

Ez az, ami megfog engem Aang-gel általában, és különösen az Északi Sarkkal. A való világban, a tetteknek _következményei_ vannak.

A Tűz Népe ellen néha felhozott vád, különösképpen az Észak Ostroma kapcsán, a „népirtó". Figyelembe véve a Légi Nomádokat, a szövegkönyv szerint, ez pontos. De úgyszintén száz éve elavult, és nincs ok azt hinni, hogy bárki abból a támadásból ma még mindig életben van. Akkor is, a múlt előjáték, és Sozin hősként van fenntartva, ami azt jelenti, hogy ésszerű megfontolni, hogy ha egyszer megtették, megtehetik még egyszer. De ami a Déli Víz Törzsével történt, míg szörnyűséges, _nem_ népirtás. A Tűz Népét kifejezetten a vízidomárok után menve mutatják. A nem-idomárokkal harcolnak, de a kiirtásuk nem cél. Lehet a végleges eredmény, de Sozin Tűz Úr (és így utalásosan a Tűz Népe) célja a világ többi részének _leigázása_. Leigázás:erővel engedelmességre, vagy szolgálatba vetni. A halott emberek nincsenek leigázva. Zhao kijelentett célja az Északi Sarkon (még mielőtt rajtaütést vezetett a Szellem Oázisba), hogy elpusztítsa az Északi Víz Törzsének „leghatalmasabb városát". _Nem_ hogy mindet megölje.

Egy másik felhozott vád a Tűz Népe ellen a „háborús bűnös". Szép. Ne hagyjuk helyben a pontot, hogy ami háborús bűnösségnek számít hogyan változott az évszázadok során, vagy hogy az Avatár világának úgy tűnik sosem volt Genovai Egyezménye. Kendőzzük el azt a kis incidenst is a Föld Királyság katonákkal, akik össze próbálták zúzni Iroh kezeit, míg ő POW (Prisoner of War=hadifogoly) volt, miután megpróbált megszökni.

Helyette, vegyük adottnak, hogy a Tűz Népéból sokan valóban háborús bűnösök. Dobjuk bele még a népirtót is. Zhao szándékai egyértelműen elég közeliek voltak (megölni a _Holdat_? Beyond Idiot Ball~Idiótaságon Túli), és míg Zhao nem jó példája a Tűz Népe mint egésznek, feltétlenül érvelhettek, hogy az Északi Víz Törzsének ezt semmi oka nincs tudni.

Szóval. Te vagy az Északi Víz Törzse és úgy hiszed, hogy a Tűz Népe népirtó háborús bűnösök.

Ebben az esetben, miért hagynának jóvá egy olyan védelmi tervet az Északi Sarkra, ami _feltételezi, hogy nem azok_?

Ha a Tűz Flotta értelmes, racionális hadi emberekből tevődik össze – akkor igen, Koizilla meg fogja őket állítani. Egy darabig. A HSQ (Holy Sh*t Quotiens~Szent Szar Hányados) ilyen szintű veszteségeknél már magában kétszer meggondoltat bármely épeszű tengernagyot. Nem számít mivel fenyegeti őket Ozai.

Ha, azonban a Tűz Népe népirtásra hajlamos háborús bűnösök – nem. Nem fognak megállni. Alig fognak lelassulni. A történelem megmutatja ezt újra és újra. A népirtások addig folytatódnak, míg senki gyilkolnivaló nem marad… vagy valaki meg nem állítja az elkövetőket _erővel_. És világossá teszi, hogy _megismétlik_ említett erőt, olyan gyakran, amennyiszer csak kell.

Egy személy egy mindent felülmúló okból követ el bűncselekményt: mert _azt hiszi megteheti_. A Tűz Népe azért támadta meg az Északi Sarkot, mert azt hitték, hogy az Északi Víz Törzse elég gyenge, hogy megtehessék, és megússzák. Semmi rossz nincs a második részével – de _igazuk_ volt az elsővel kapcsolatban. És Koizilla _semmit_ nem tett, hogy megváltoztassa ezt a benyomást. Szóval a Tűz Népe elvesztette a tengerészet egy egész flottáját? Az _Avatár_ _ellen_ veszették el. És ezt _tudják_.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy bárki, aki Ozai oldalán használ egy kis józan észt, az eljövendő következő újholdkor a nyári napforduló közelében (vagy még valószínűbb, Sozin Üstökösének visszatértekor), az Északi Víz Törzsének _rendkívül_ kellemetlen meglepetésben lesz része. Mikor a tűzidomárok visszatérnek, hogy _befejezzék_ a munkát.

Mert adva Koizillát, a Tűz Népe nem fél az Északi Víz Törzsétől. Az _Avatártól_ félnek.

És Aang _nem lesz ott_.

A Tűz Népe már száz éve harcolja ezt a háborút, és ugyanilyen régóta kutatott az Avatár után. Tudják mire képes az Avatár, és mit fog próbálni megtenni; visszaállítani az egyensúlyt és legyőzni a Tűz Urat. És pontosan tudják milyen pusztító képességeket fog nekik adni az üstökös visszatérte. Ezen a jövő nyáron, a Tűz Népe tudja, hogy Aangnek három lehetősége van. Először is, elbújni. Ezt csinálta száz évig, elvégre. És ha ezt teszi, nos, a Tűz Népe már bebizonyította, hogy valaki bejuthat a Vízi Törzs város kellős közepébe, hogy ellopja az Avatárt. Szóval valószínűleg nem ott fog elbújni. Másodszor, dolgozni tovább a földidomításon és tűzidomításon; mindkettő megint csak azt sugallja, hogy nem lesz az Északi Sarkon. Harmadszor, szembeszállni Ozai-jal és/vagy a Tűz Népe erőkkel, nem számít mi a képzettségi szintje, és megpróbálja megállítani az elkövetkező pusztítást. Megint csak, nagyon valószínűtlen, hogy az Északi Sarkon lesz.

Plusz a Tűz Népe háborúzik, és ez felderítőkre és kémekre utal. Aang nem egészen nem feltűnő. Nem számít hol lesz valószínűleg, a Tűz Népének jó esélye van tudni hol van, bármely adott időpontban. Vagy legkevesebb, tudni hogy hol volt pár napja. Tudják milyen gyorsan repül Appa; ismerik a bölény hatótávolságát anélkül, hogy megállna élelemért, vízért és pihenni. Adva ezt, pontosan tudják milyen időközük lesz.

Ironikusan, népirtó vagy sem, ha a Tűz Népének nem volt stratégikusan szilárd indoka hogy megtámadja az Északi Sarkot, mielőtt Aang odament, most már egész biztosan van. Aang nem lesz ott. Napok bizonyítéka van nekik, hogy szemtől szemben el tudnak bánni a vízidomárokkal, míg kitart a napfény. Az Északi Víz Törzsének összeroppantása erős szövetségesektől fosztja meg Aanget. A Vízi Törzsek támogatják Aang invázióját magába a Tűz Népébe; a saját hátsókertjükbe. Tegyük hozzá a keverékhez, hogy a Tűz Népe hihetetlenül dühös azért, ami a flottájukkal történt… oh igen. Lehet hogy nem hajlanak népirtásra, de rajta lesznek, hogy elpusztítsák a Vízi Törzsek hatalmának minden nyomát. Extrém elfogultsággal.

És ha a céljuk tényleg népirtás, nem fog számítani miféle bosszút ver rajtuk Aang utána. Mert az Északi Víz Törzse akkor is halott lesz… és az Avatárok halandóak. Azzal, hogy az Északi Törzs eltűnt, a Déli Törzset megfosztották a vízidomáraitól, és a Ködös Mocsárbelieket Sokka inváziós tervébe belerángatták és elfogás előtt álnak – a Víz ugyanarra az útra lépett, mint a Levegő.

„Muszáj, te vagy az Avatár!" Szép, mint az idealisztikus hit kijelentése, Yue. Teljességgel, totálisan rossz, mikor a néped megmentésére kerül sor. Mert – ahogy látjuk a szövegkönyv szerint Kyoshi-val, és Roku-val és Kuruk-kal – ha rendes emberek nem hiszik, hogy megmenthetik magukat, akkor a leendő hódítónak csak annyit kell tennie, hogy félreállítsa az Avatárt az útból, és a rosszfiúid azt gondolják bármit megtehetnek. És ha azt hiszik megtehetik, valaki meg fogja.

Szóval miért hiszem azt, hogy Koizilla egyszerre volt erkölcstelen és egy szörnyű hiba? Mert egy tömegpusztító fegyver lényege az elrettentés. Az egyetlen morális oka, hogy legyen egy, vagy hogy használj egyet, hogy megakadályozd a még nagyobb életveszteséget. Nyersen, „Ne tedd X-et, különben megsütjük a segged Extrém Elfogultsággal… és ha X-et teszed, meg fogunk sütni."

Ami mellesleg azt sugallja, hogy _uralod_ a fegyveredet. Amit a Vízi Törzs – _és Aang_ – nem tett. Aang-nek az Avatár Állapotban talán nincs uralma, de legalább a minden előtte levő Avatárok kezében van, akik emberek voltak, így tehát van esélyük kifundálni mikor álljanak le. Aang-nek az Óceán Szellem bosszújába felkapva nem volt uralma és egy Avatár minden erejét olyasvalaminek adta át, ami nem ember. Ami nem azt akarja, amit egy ember akar. Akinek az IFF-je (Identify Friend or Foe~Barát vagy ellenség azonosítás) _csupán_ azon alapul, hogy valakinek van-e lélekjelenléte mély meghajlással a földre vetni magát.

Ha épp az életedért való harc közepén vagy, talán nem tudsz elég tisztán gondolkodni, hogy ezt tedd. És _akkor_ mi van?

Koizilla tömegpusztítást végzett. Korlátok nélkül, erkölcsök nélkül, és – hacsak valaki nem elég idióta, hogy megint fenyegesse a Holdat – anélkül, hogy a Vízi Törzs képes lenne _megismételni_. És adva, hogy Koizilla bármely túlélője az Avatárt látta a hal-szörny közepében, még ha Zhao a Hold hal titkát magával is vitte vizes sírjába (és amennyire tudjuk a szövegkönyvből, Iroh és Zuko nem beszélnek róla), a Tűz Népe tudja, hogy alapból az Avatár kellett Koizilla megidézéséhez.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy _semmi_ sem _téríti el _a Tűz Népét a lecsapástól, mikor Aang _valahol máshol van_.

A WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction=Tömegpusztító Fegyver (TÖPFE)) erkölcsi felfogása a „ne akard hogy ezt használjuk" körül forog. De az Északi Víz Törzsének nincs mit használnia. Ott ülnek a Tűz Népe tengerészeti történelem legsúlyosabb csapásának helyszínén – bele sem akarok gondolni, hogy hány özvegyet és árvát hagyhatott hátra ez a flotta – és a Tűz Népe már megmutatta, hogy a Vízi Törzsnek vége az Avatár nélkül. Ezen felül, a törzs lefejtette már meglevő védelmének egy részét azzal, hogy idomárokat küldött a Déli Víz törzsébe. Aang könnyű célpontnak hagyta őket. Könnyű célpontnak, amit a Tűz Népe most már _hamuvá_ perzselve akar.

Ne annak a moralitását nézd, hogy mit tett Aang a Tűz Flottával, hanem azt a moralitást kezdd el nézni, amit a _szövetségeseivel_ tett.

_Ez_ az az értelmezés, amit a Parázs AU létrehozásához használok.

És adva, hogy a szellemek sokkal aktívabbak a Parázsban, mint amit a szövegkönyv szerint látunk, bárki, akinek van némi történelmi háttere, vagy tanulmányozott szellemeket (amibe beletartozik rengeteg karakter, akivel Zuko összefutott), van elképzelése hogy mekkora spirituális katyvasz lett szabadjára engedve az Északi Sarkon. Nem szép.

Mellesleg, ha Zhao tudatta volna a flottájával, hogy mire készül a Parázsban, a halakkal aludt volna, nem gyilkolta volna őket. Valakinek meg lett volna a bátorsága a megtevésére, akár a hűség megtörését jelentette volna, akár nem. _Nem_ packázol Agni húgával!

És csak a saját személyes véleményem… ha egy tizenkét éves fiúnak misztikus taktikai nukleális bomba képességei vannak és ez nem minősül Magas Oktánszámú Rémálom Üzemanyagnak számotokra – mikor jön a Zombi Apokalipszis, kérlek valaki más bunkerében bújjatok el, ne az enyémben.

28


	36. Chapter 36

**36.**

Csendesen üldögélve a _Suzuran_ hídjának egy sarkában, Iroh listákat és eshetőségeket válogatott és ellenőrzött feladatukra. Egy része szeretett volna maga is a városba lopódzni, hogy illő hőst játsszon és a vállán vigye ki szeretettjét, repkedő tűzlabdákkal, gálánsan szónokolva győzelmét.

…Amiért azonnal kiérdemelné Amaya hógolyóit le a gerincén, ebben nem kételkedett. Még ha annyira hiányzott is neki, mint ő neki.

Na sebaj. Csak azt remélte, hogy ugyanannyira elismeri majd a tábornokot, mint a teakészítőt. És mint tábornok, tudta hol kell lennie. És az nem az ellenséges vonalak mögé való lopakodás volt, mint fiatalabb és hevesebb lelkek. Itt volt; koordinálva, figyelve, és megnyugtató mosolyokat engedve az embereknek, ahogy ellátmány kígyózott le a raktérbe és Donghai kapitány ismeretségei csatlakoztak tervükhöz.

Elvégre nem lenne illő, hogy az őrültségük megbukjon a részletekre való figyelmetlenség miatt.

_Nem egészen őrültség_, reflektált Iroh. _Bár imádkozom, hogy Azula azt higgye az._

Más körülmények közt, igaza lenne. A legjobb akarattal is a világon, egy Tűz Népe parancsnok sem közelíthet a Föld egy nagyurához, és várhat jobb sorsot, egy a nyakába zúdított lavinánál.

De a Föld Király ismerte az unokaöccsét, még ha más megjelenésben is. Ismerte Lee-t és megbízott benne, mint Bosco gyógyítója. Legkevesebb, hogy Kuei elég közel engedje magához, hogy figyeljen.

_És Kuei-nek figyelnie kell_, nyugtatta magát Iroh, köszönetet biccentve ahogy egy legénységi tag megállt annyi időre, hogy naprakészre hozza a rakodásban. _Shirong jelentése azt mondta, hogy a Föld Király informálva van tervünkről. És úgy gondolja van értelme._

Ám Iroh tudta, bánatára, hogy gondolkoznak az uralkodók. És amit döntöttek mikor egy lehetséges szövetséges elérhetetlen szörnyen megváltozhat, mikor egy ellenség vére a kezükben levőnek látszik.

Ha így van… nos. Unokaöccse szembenézett az Avatárral és túlélte. Zuko megteszi majd, amit kell, hogy szabaddá nyerje népét.

_Megvan benne a tűz, hogy vezessen, még mikor az egész világ őrültnek tűnik is. Talált egy célt, amiért érdemes harcolni. És ő a fivéred fia. Ha megvan benne Ursa szíve, úgy Sozin minden akarata is._

Ami egy valamivel könnyedebb sóhajhoz vezetett, ahogy Iroh azt kívánta, megint csak, hogy bárcsak ott settenkedhetne Teruko mögött. Kuei arca csodás látvány lenne. És ő ezt _elmulasztja_.

„Uram?" Saburo tengerész állt meg előtte; a viharvert solymász arca bizonytalanul, most az egyszer.

„Csak egy kívánság, hogy lehetnék három helyen egyszerre," mosolyodott el Iroh. „Elfelejtettem ebben az elmúlt hat évben, hogy milyen bosszantó is tud lenni egy tábornok feladata. De elég jól megy, egyenlőre."

„Erre elfogadom a szavát." Saburo habozott. „Uram. Van egy kis gond."

_Egy kis gond_, gondolta Iroh fanyarul pár perccel később, belépve egy őrszobába két szinttel lejjebb. _Csakugyan_. „Yakume törzsőrmester," szólt gyengéden, vizslatva a férfit és Föld Királysági társát, ahogy féltucat boldogtalan tengerészből lett őrök közt álltak. „Rég találkoztunk." Egy oldalpillantást vetett Jee kapitányra, aki olyan józannak és elszántnak tűnt, mint bármikor, mikor Iroh látta. „Köszönöm, Kapitány. Majd én elintézem."

„Uram." Aggodalom, nyugtalanság, az egyre szorító idő nyomása; mind egy pillantásban.

„Be kell tartanunk egy ígéretet Aoi őrmesternek és az embereinek," mutatott rá Iroh. „Úgy vélem a törzsőrmester ezt mindannyiunk számára biztonságosabbá teszi. Már csak ezért is, válaszokkal tartozom neki. Négyszemközt." Jee reflexszerű megdermedésére Iroh csak mosolygott. „Még mindig sok a tennivaló."

Egy pillanatra Jee lázadozónak tűnt. Aztán sóhajtott, és egy biccentéssel kiküldte az őröket. „Ne akarja ezt velem megmagyaráztatni, Tábornok." Meghajolt, majd távozott, becsukva és lezárva maga mögött a fedélzeti nyílást.

„Megőrült?" Tört ki az Őrkapitányból. „Meg-„

„Meghalhatunk," szólt Yakume nyersen. „Kettőnk, bezárva a Nyugat Sárkányával? Halottak vagyunk, amikor csak akarja." Akkor is kihúzta magát. „Szavamat adtam Lu-shan kapitánynak, hogy megvédelmezem itt."

„Tiszteletben lesz tartva," felelte Iroh kegyesen. „Bár, ha tudta, hogy itt vagyok, miért hozta Lu-shan kapitányt veszélybe?"

„Ismernie kell a klánt, aki ellopott egyet az övéi közül."

„Ah," szólt Iroh puhán. „Huojin." A kapitány felé hajtotta fejét. „Az én hibám. Én voltam unokaöcsém tanítója. És saját képzésemnél fogva… ellenálló vagyok egy másik tűzidomár hívásának. Nem voltam tisztában vele, milyen erőssé vált unokaöcsém. Sem azzal, milyen hajlandó megvédeni azokat Ba Sing Se-ben, mikor csak rövid ideje ismerte őket."

„Azt mondja _véletlenből_ fordított egy jó Őrt árulóvá?" Lu-shan kezei ökölbe szorultak, és vakmerő fény villant szemeiben.

„Huojin nem áruló," szólt Iroh szigorúan. „Még most is városod népét szolgálja, a Föld Király akaratával." _Remélem_. „Tűz Népe, igen; annak született, ahogy mi. De mi nem vagyunk az ellenségeid." Hagyta tekintetét Yakumé-n megpihenni. „Amiért is itt vannak. Nemde?"

„Hogyan?" Egy elfojtott szó és Yakume megborzongott a haragtól és fájdalomtól. „Hogyan árulhatta el a Tűz Urat? A népét? Végigvezetett minket a Föld Királyságon; hatszáz napig tartotta az ostromot! Azután, mikor tudtuk, hogy a földidomárok mindünket megölnének, kitört és kivezetett minket-„

„És hogy megtörjem azt az ostromot," vágott szavaiba Iroh, „megtörtem hűségemet Azulon Tűz Úrhoz."

Yakume elsápadt. Lu-shan ide-oda kapkodta a tekintetét köztük, dühe bizonytalanságba halványulva, és bizonyosféle kíváncsiságba.

„Apám akarata volt, hogy Ba Sing Se-t össze kell roppantani," jelentette ki Iroh. „Nem számít milyen áron. Ez volt a kívánsága; ezek a parancsai, négyszemközt, közöttünk. Nem vitatkoztam, akkor nem. Mert volt egy látomásom, amit a szellemek adtak, hogy lerontom Ba Sing Se falait és teljesen meghódítom." Végigmérte Yakumé-t tekintetével. „Tudtam, mikor parancsba adtam a visszavonulást, hogy az életembe fog kerülni. És talán többe, hogy megtagadom a szellemek vízióját. De a fiam, Lu Ten halálával… többé nem érdekelt. Így hát cselekedtem, ahogy egy tábornoknak kell, és az embereim megmentését választottam." Elmosolyodott, szomorúan és fanyarul. „Képzelje a meglepetésemet, mikor arra ébredtem, hogy túléltem."

„De…" Yakume majdnem megszédült, fehéren a sokktól. „Ha azok voltak a Tűz Úr parancsai…"

„Ki kellett volna végezzenek?" fejezte be helyette Iroh. „Igen. Amint Azukon hírt kap árulásomról… ismertem apámat, nem volt megbocsátó ember. De a történtek mellettem szóltak. Míg tudtam, hogy életem veszve van, azt is tudtam, hogy a szellemek adták nekem azt a látomást Ba Sing Se-ről. Így azt választottam, hogy eltűnök, amennyire csak tudok, és fennmaradó heteimet, míg elmenekülhetek apám markából egy szellem küldetésnek szentelem. Hogy megtudjam miért." Puhán felnevetett, nem egészen keserűen. „És Azulon meghalt, és fivérem foglalta el a trónt. És Ozai soha nem volt jelen mikor apánk személyes parancsokat adott nekem. Fivérem kudarcnak tartott, nem árulónak. Így, mikor megtaláltam a válaszokat, miket a szellemek engedtek… hazatértem." Felsóhajtott. „És jól is tettem. Mert fivérem feleségét, Ursa úrnőt eltűnve találtam. Pontban Azulon halálának éjszakáján. És senki sem volt hajlandó mondani hová, vagy miért. És unokaöcsémet rettegve és egyedül találtam. Anyja eltűnve; apja pedig felkapva a Tűz Úrság dicsőségében, azt a sötét sárkány lányát támogatva örökösként szinte csak névben nem." Iroh hagyta szemeit összeszűkülni, csak egy villanásnyi haragot mutatva tisztán. „Ozai _adta_ az én birtokomba, Yakume. Egy elbukott örököst, egy elbukott hercegnek. A szavak sosem lettek kimondva, de fivéremnek soha nem volt szüksége szavakra."

„De… a herceg _tűz-gyógyító_," tiltakozott Yakume.

„Egy ajándék, melyet csak a száműzetésben tökéletesített," felelte Iroh szilárdan. „Egy erő, mely nem tartozik olyanhoz, aki hű a Tűz Úrhoz. _Életben maradt_, Yakume. Ahogy én is túléltem." Iroh levegőt vett. „Mégis, ha a Tűz Úr erői most elfogják, kivégzik. _Azért mert _gyógyító."

„Ez őrület," szólt Lu-shan hitetlenkedve. „Mind őrültek vagytok."

„Nem." Majdnem suttogás, de Yakume hangja szilárd volt. „Van értelme. Oh, Agni…"

„Megtörni valaki hűségét, egyenlő a belső tüze eloltásával." Iroh figyelte mindkettejüket. „Egy gyógyító táplálhatja ezt a tüzet. Táplálhat parazsat még a halál hidege ellen is, míg a szellem összeszedi magát… vagy elbukik."

„Zuko herceg megmenthet dezertőröket." Yakume szemei komorak voltak.

Iroh bólintott. „És amint ez tudottá válik, fivérem megpróbálja majd megölni fiát. Újra."

„Újra?" Yakume holtsápadtnak tűnt, mintha az acél fedélzet alatta sarki tengerré zúzódott volna, és az utolsó jeges peremen állt volna a mélység előtt.

„Kíváncsi vagyok," tűnődött Iroh, selyem az acélon. „Mindenki azt feltételezi, hogy unokaöcsémnek gyakorlatozási balesete volt?"

„Ne válaszoljon."

Iroh nem mozdult, ahogy Lu-shan előre lépett; csak felvonta ősz szemöldökét, kíváncsian.

„Nem kedvelem őt," morogta az Őr kapitány, állát Yakume felé kapva. „Ő sem kedvel engem, az embereimet, vagy a városomat. De eddig, megtartotta a szavát. Ami sokkal előrébb helyezi egy esküszegőnél és árulónál." Lu-shan szemei összeszűkültek. „Miért kéne elhinnünk bármit is mond?"

Iroh arca megrezzent, de bólintott. „A Dai Li alatt élt; tudja milyen könnyű a vezetőknek árnyalni az igazságot. Ami több mint amit egyesek a Tűz Népében megtanultak." Sóhajtott. „Higgye, vagy sem. Csak azt kérem, hogy tekintsen cselekedeteinkre és bírálja el maga." Yakume felé fordult. „ Ön mindig is hű katona volt. Nincs felőle kétségem, hogy most, hogy látott engem, jelenti a jelenlétemet a feljebbvalóinak. Tehát itt kell tartanunk mindkettőjüket, míg fel nem vagyunk készülve." Szünetet tartott. „Ha alkalmasnak találná, hogy őrizetbe vegye Aoi őrmestert és azokat a legénységből, akik nem követik Jee kapitányt, teljesítettük kötelességünket jó és hű emberek iránt, hogy nem vetettük őket ellenség közé. És értékes információhoz jut… Bocsásson meg, nyers leszek. Információja lesz, ami eltereli majd Azula hercegnő figyelmét attól, hogy túl mélyen érdeklődjön itteni látogatásuk iránt. Attól tartok szükségük lesz rá."

„Elterelni a hercegnő figyelmét?" szólt Yakume óvatosan.

A haj égnek meredt Iroh tarkóján. „Szellemek. Most mit művelt?"

Lu-shan szétnézett köztük és bosszankodva felsóhajtott. „Nem az amit ő művelt. Hanem amit a te fiad fog tenni. Kihívni őt erre a – Agni izére, hogy visszanyerje a várost. Ami csak azt jelenti majd, hogy egyik Tűz Népe örököstől a másikhoz kerülünk, szóval miért hiszi, hogy érdekelni kéne bármelyikünket…" Az őr elhallgatott, Iroh-t vizslatva. „Csakhogy nem ez a terv. Igaz?"

„Nem, nem ez," felelte Iroh egyszerűen. „Ha szerencsések vagyunk, egyikünk sem fog találkozni Azulával. Sem jómagam, sem Zuko herceg, sem egyik menekült sem, akit próbálunk megmenteni."

Yakume hátrált egy lépést; visszarántva tekintetét, friss szemekkel tekintve _Suzuran_-ra. „Ön… Nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy…"

„Népünk fontosabb bármiféle parancsnál," jelentette ki Iroh. „Nagyon büszke vagyok unokaöcsémre."

„De Azula átvette a helyét mint örökös!" tiltakozott Yakume. „Ki kell hívnia!"

„Nem," szólt Iroh élesen. „Immár egyedüli örökösként áll. A szellemek maguk tették lehetetlenné Zuko herceg számára, hogy valaha is Tűz Úr legyen."

„De-„

„Lehetetlen," szakította félbe Iroh keze egy vágásával, komor arccal. „Beszéljen Aoi őrmesterrel és majd megérti. Zhao tengernagy, arroganciájában és büszkeségében a Hold ellen állította magát. Megsebzett egy nagy szellemet, Yakume! És csak egy bátor áldozat árán gyógyíttatott be a kár. De ez nem számít. Egy a Tűz Népéből a világ egyensúlya ellen vágott. És Zuko herceg _ott volt_."

„Megátkozták." Yakume lassan megcsóválta a fejét, tagadni kívánva.

„Maga a Hold tette kezét unokaöcsémre, és nem lesz lerázva," jelentette ki Iroh. „Azula hercegnő áll örökösként. És mint örökös, kivégzi a Tűz Népe árulóit." Szünetet tartott. „Fivérem rendelete szerint, azok, akik elmenekültek határainktól, akik elrejtőztek, akik nem kívántak egyebet, mint becsületes polgárként élni biztonságban a háborútól… árulók. Minnyájan."

Az őrszoba fagyni tűnt. „Civilek," tiltakozott Lu-shan.

„Nem fog számítani," mondta Iroh súlyosan.

„Guanyin könyörületes fátylára, ember – nők és gyerekek!"

„_Nem fog számítani_." Iroh lemeredte. „Azula saját bátyja halálát kívánta _hatéves_ kora óta. Azt hiszi tétovázni fog majd, hogy lemészároljon gyerekeket? _Nem_ fog."

Lu-shan visszahőkölt. „És _ezt_ szándékozik örökösnek meghagyni?"

„Szándékozom," szólt Iroh a legszárazabb iróniával, „megnézni, hogy az Avatár mit szándékozik tenni vele. Ez, elvégre, az egyetlen választás, amit a szellemek hagytak nekem. Vagy lemészároltatnád velem a saját fivéremet és lányát? Ha megtehetném. Nem hinném, hogy megvan bennem az erő." Megcsóválta fejét. „Kyoshi Avatár mérte rá a Tűz Úr vonalát népünkre. Az ő örökösének döntse lesz, hogy ez folytatódik-e, és a világ cserébe szembenéz Azula Tűz Úrral." Elkapta Lu-shan tekintetét, és hagyta, hogy a férfi halálos aranyat lásson. „Vagy követi ahová a Tűz Népe vezetett, és kételkedik az Avatárban?"

Lu-shan úgy meredt rá, mint ahogy egy sündisznó-vadkan szemez riválisával, és megrázta fejét. „Ha ilyen régóta tudta, hogy szörnyeteg, már évekkel ezelőtt tennie kellett volna valamit."

„Igen," ismerte el Iroh. „Kellett volna. Büszke voltam, és vak, és azt hittem nemzetünknek joga van meghódítani a világot. De még akkor is, kellett volna." Visszanézett rá. „Ami bölcsességet nyertem, az egyetlen fiamba került. Imádkozzon, hogy a Föld Király nem kerül többe Ba Sing Se-nek, mint már eddig is került." A fedélzeti nyílás felé intett. „Uraim, engedjék meg, hogy bemutassam önöknek Aoi őrmestert."

_Idő._ Gondolta Iroh ahogy óvatosan mozogtak. _Oly kevés időnk van._

Mégis. Hazudott volna, ha azt mondja nem élvezi ezt. Részletek ismerete, emberek ismerete; a világ kés-élű világossága, ahogy ellensége fortélyának próbálta magát.

_Vajon Kuei ezt ugyanígy élvezi?_

Iroh fanyarul elvigyorodott, egy évekkel ezelőtti éjszakára gondolva, mikor lebeszélt egy reszkető, véres kamaszt. Ha ifjú unokaöccse dédelgetett is bármiféle utolsó illúziókat a háború és csaták dicsőségéről, azok meghaltak egy kikötő mellékutcáin. Kuei első halálai a parancsára történtek, nem a saját kezére, de… _Valószínűleg nem_.

* * *

„Azt hiszem elhányom magam," nyelt egyet Kuei.

Csendesen, megpróbálva nem felhívni magára a figyelmet, Shirong fodrozta a padlót, hogy egy szemetes kosarat kézre eső távolságba lökjön Bosco mancsai közelébe. Többet is tehetett volna a Föld Királyért, de Quan és Bon már ott kotlóskodtak a fiatal uralkodó körül. És…

_A Föld Király_, gondolta Shirong, nehéz lélekkel. _Nem_ az én _királyom_.

_Oma és Shu – segítséget kértem, de nem ezt kértem! A városunkon próbáltam segíteni. …Lee-n akartam segíteni._

A leendő újoncán. A fiatalemberen, aki épp most sétált ki a tanácsteremből pár perce egy térképpel és enyhén kába arccal. Akiben Shirong megbízott mindenekfelett, hogy _helyesen_ cselekedjen.

_A Tűz Úr fia_. Shirong arca megrezzent. _Mit tegyek_?

„Csak képzelni tudom." Quan szemei árnyasak voltak. „A hódítás egy dolog. Önszántából feladni a királyság egy részét – én nem érzem a föld szellemeit, mégis émelygek. Tűz Népe, a küszöbünkön. Ebből egy nap probléma lesz." Vállat vont, ahogy Kuei a homlokát ráncolta rá. „Valószínűleg megéri, hogy ne zavarja meg az itteni okkupációt. De hogy született gyilkosokat ültessünk pacifisták temploma mellé? Tudom, hogy senki sem szerette őket Chin ideje óta, de… nos. Megértem miért felkavart."

Kuei ránézett egy hosszú pillanatig. Elfordult, hogy megvakarja Bosco füle tövét, és újra ránézett.

_Kissé kevésbé zöld_, ítélte meg Shirong, elkapva egy bánatos mosoly nyomát Kuei arcán. _Érdekes_.

„Quan ügynök," szólt Kuei elgondolkozva, „a herceget hallgatta? Vagy engem?"

Quan hallgatott. Bon habozott, aztán beszédes pillantást lövellt Shirongnak.

„Azt tette," szólt Shirong bánatosan, meghajolva az előtt a csendes segítségkérés előtt. „És ha azt hallotta, amit én, akkor temérdek okot hallott, amiért is Zuko herceg népének teli lesz a keze most. De tíz év múlva? Húsz? Figyelemreméltó erő lehetnek. Hacsak valami más nem tartja őket kordában. És míg az Északi Sark közel van, az Északi víz Törzse nem hajlamos nagy számban elhagyni." Szünetet tartott. „Legalább is, _most_ nem. Azt hiszem."

„Nem tudod?" kérdezte Bon, meglepve.

„Lehet, hogy sokmindent tudok a Tűz Népéről, de nem sokat olvastam az Északról," válaszolta Shirong. Újra a szemüveges szemekbe nézett. „Nem mind tanulmányozunk történelmet, felség. És rengeteg történelem van a könyvtárában." Shirong fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Nem csak hogy lehetséges, hogy tud valami olyasmit, amit mi nem, de valószínű."

„…Oh." Kuei megfeddettnek tűnt. Kihúzta magát, és mély levegőt vett. „Van egy mondás, amibe belefutottam, egy könyvben Yangchen Avatár idejéből. Ha ostromolni akarsz egy várost, használj vízidomárokat. Ha megtartani, használj földidomárokat. Ha bevenni, használj tűzidomárokat. Ha _elpusztítani_…"

Nem kellett befejeznie. Quan befogadta ezt, és a homlokát ráncolta. „A történetek azt mondják a légi szerzetesek békés nép voltak."

„Igen, azt," mondta Kuei fanyarul. „De nehezen hiszem el, hogy a huszonegyedik Föld Király a szíve jóságából egyezett volna bele az Északi és a Keleti Templomok állandó támogatásába. Csak mert békés népek megkérték." Megint megvakarta a szőrös fültövet, hagyva, hogy Bosco a kezébe simuljon. „Az őseim lehettek jók, gonoszak, vagy közönyösek, de soha nem voltak _adakozóak_. Olvastam a Ba Sing Se-t kötő egyezményt. Tudnom kell, mire kötöttek az enyéim." Lesütötte a fejét kicsit. „jó király próbáltam lenni."

„Csak próbálkozzon tovább, uram," szólt Bon nyíltan. „Nehéz munka."

„Nagy munka," mondta Kuei halkan. „Sokkal nagyobb, mint gondoltam." Sóhajtott. „Tehát. Olvastam egyezményeket, és szerződéseket, és kölcsönös segítségnyújtási kérelmeket, és… Guanyin kegyelmezzen, olvastam a felállított feltételeket, mikor Ba Sing Se összezúzott egy ellenséget." Szünetet tartott, zaklatott szemekkel. „A szavak nem voltak mind tiszták, de esküszöm, azúttal a huszonegyedik Föld Király volt az, akit összezúztak."

Quan habozott, szemlátomást kétszer meggondolva, mielőtt beszél. „Megfigyeltük Aang Avatárt, felség. Ő egy nagyon… békés személy. Az idő többségében."

„Úgy érted, mikor nem gyufaszálakként söpri félre a seregemet, omlasztja össze a palotán részeit, és vádol meg embereket, akikben megbízom árulással?" szólt Kuei fanyarul. „Ezen mérték alapján Azula hercegnő is békés ember. _Az idő többségében_." Megborzongott.

Shirong megköszörülte a torkát. „Felség, azt hiszem mindketten szem elől tévesztik a lényeget. Az emberek a templomban ma _nem_ Légi Nomádok. Föld Királyság voltak, és most fenyegetve vannak a Tűz Népétől. Nem hinném, hogy a _békés_ magasan lenne a prioritás-listájukon." Quanra pillantott. „Láttam tűzidomárokat gyógyítani. Hogy nem hihetném, hogy néhány légidomár ölhetett? Nem számít milyen békés lehet a többségük."

„A végsőkig taszítva," kezdte Quan.

„Mind oda vagyunk taszítva, most." Kuei az egyik tekercsre intett a tárgyalóasztalon, ami kicsusszant a számos térkép és dokumentum alól, amiket használt Zuko-val tárgyalva. „Nézzen arra a jelentésre, Quan ügynök. _Nézzen_ rá. A népünk, halott az – az én parancsaim miatt." Száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. „Tudtam, hogy ez fog történni. _Tudtam_. De látni-„ Félbe szakította magát. „De igazából nem láttam, igaz? Fel kell juttatniuk a felszínre."

„Felség," Quan megrázta a fejét, „Nem biztonságos-„

„Tudnom kell!" Kuei megmarkolta a tekercset, elfehéredő ízületekkel. „Biztonságban voltam a palotában, Quan ügynök! Míg a népem sérült, és haldokolt, és – és _rosszabb_." Nyelt egyet. „Senkinek sem szabad elmeidomítást tanulnia. Megértettétek? Egy Dai Li-nek sem szabad többé ezt tennie!"

Majdnem, Quan meghajolt. Összeszorítva fogát felállt, ingadozva. „Felség. Valakinek tudnia kell."

„Nincs oka, hogy valaha is-„

„Egyszer feltalálták, újra feltalálhatják," vágott közbe Shirong. „Én figyelnék."

Quan röviden bólintott. „Ha valaki más megtanul elméket idomítani, valakinek képesnek kell lennie felismerni. Az Ön biztonsága érdekében. Ha azt akarja, hogy titokban tartsuk, úgy lesz. Ha azt akarja, hogy sosem használjuk többé – ez a parancsa, és mi engedelmeskedni fogunk. De _valakinek tudnia kell_."

Kuei mély lélegzetet vett. Fő Dai Li-ját vizslatta. „Erről még beszélünk, később."

Ami alatt nyilvánvalóan vitát értett. De Quan meghajolt. „Szolgálatára, felség."

„Akkor tud utat találni, ami engedi látnom mi történt a népemmel," vágott vissza Kuei. „Nem érdekel, ha veszélyes. _Tudnom_ kell."

„Zuko herceg terve-„

„Adhatja a legjobb alkalmat," szólt Shirong elgondolkodva. „A hercegnő roppantmód el lesz térítve."

Kuei pislogott. „_Elkerülni_ tervezik őt."

„Tudom," felelte Shirong bánatosan. „Szellem-sebek, felség. Lee- Zuko herceg éppoly mélyen megjelölt, mint én. Iroh tábornok Sozin vonalából való. Min Went szilárd kövön rángatta keresztül egy palota kísértet. És az anyja, és Mai úrnő, és minden Tűz Népe menekült, aki elmenekült a háborútól, ellenszegül a Tűz Úrnak, és így ellent szegül Kyoshi Avatárnak." Félrenézett, nem akarva fájdalmat mutatni. „Jó terv. _Okos_ terv. Mindenki más számára működne mint a karikacsapás. De elhagyják Ba Sing Se-t és a Dai Li védelmét. Ami azt jelenti, hogy úgy vonzzák majd a rosszindulatú szellemeket, mint rothadó hús a legyeket." Megrezzent az arca. „Lee és Amaya erősek. Ismerik a szellemeket. De-„ Félbeszakította magát, tisztában léve, hogy már így is túl sokat mondott.

Csend. Bon zavarodottnak tűnt; Quan kétkedőnek. De Kuei sóhajtott és egy mosollyal feltolta szemüvegét, mintha végre beismert volna valamit, amit végig látott. „Akkor jó hogy velük megy egy szakértő az ellenséges szellemekben."

„Megy?" Shirong felpillantott, megkönnyebbülten. És furcsán szomorúan. „Ki? Végigmentem az evakuálók listáján, de jobbára a tekercsekkel voltam elfoglalva…" És miért néztek mind rá?

„Olvastam a yāorén-ekről, Shirong ügynök," szólt Kuei bánatosan. „Képeznie kell magát tűzben, vagy valakinek baja esik. És az egyedüli tűzidomárok, akik segítséget ajánlottak a Föld királyságnak, és az egyedüliek, akikre rábíznám egy Dai Li-mat, elmennek." Kicsit elmosolyodott. „Tudom, hogy mind azt gondolják védelemre szorulok. És azt hiszem ez így van. De szintúgy szemmel kell tartanom egy nagy nevet. Ha parancsolom, elmegy?"

Nem tudott beszélni a remény hirtelen gombócán. Szótlanul, Shirong térdre hullott.

„Keljen fel, Shirong ügynök," Kuei elmosolyodott. „A családja már várja."

* * *

_Sárkány szemei_, gondolta Tingzhe, nézve a hátborzongató halvány aranyat pislogni, ahogy Amaya elvette kezét a herceg fejéről. _Meixiang, szerelmem, örökké tudtam volna élni ennek a tudata nélkül._

Elég kemény tudni, hogy a felesége egy másik nemzetből való. Bár ezt lassan elfogadta, és becsben tartotta, az erősségeire támaszkodva, hogy kiegészítse a sajátjait. De hogy tudja, hogy örökségének egy része, hogy a gyermekei származása, egyszerűen nem emberi…

Letérdelve, ahogy segített a fiatalabb gyerekeknek becsomagolni háztartási kellékeinek utolját, Meixiang rámosolygott.

Tingzhének vissza kellett mosolyognia, még ha a pakolás arra is emlékeztette, hogy Luli és családja ugyanezt teszik a szomszédban. Ahogy számtalan más család, furcsa morajlást keltve, mint hullámok a sziklának, amitől meg akart borzongani az elsikló idő tudatától.

De félretette ezt a szúró félelmet, szemeit enyhén a szoba Zuko felé eső oldalára fordítva. Ahol Teruko hadnagy úgy figyelte Mai-t, mint egy macska egy zsizsik-patkány lyukat, Mai nem egészen meredt vissza, Min pedig megpróbált nem nézni túl erősen egyikükre sem, egy második háború kitörésétől tartva.

Meixiang a keze mögé rejtett egy kuncogást, lefogva kötelékeket egy világos fa ládikón. „Szóval hogy szedte ki azt a vizet a szemeiből, Amaya?"

„Valahogy véletlenül?" szólt Zuko félszegen. „…Beteg voltam."

Hűség betegség. Egy tűzidomárban. Tingzhe elmormolt egy csendes fohászt. Csak a túlélésével, az ifjú herceg valószínűleg felhasznált minden jóakaratot, amit a szellemek éreztek iránta, valaha is. És még egy kicsit.

„És mikor következő reggel felébredtem… egyszerűen eltűnt," vont vállat Zuko.

„Nem tűnik úgy, mintha kárt tettél volna magadban," ítélkezett Amaya. „Ezúttal." Kérdőn nézett rá. „De könnyebben aludnék, ha soha többet nem kapnál be villámot."

„Akkor már hárman vagyunk," mormogta Zuko. „Legalább jól csináltam." A homlokát ráncolta. „Szóval semmi baj nincs a fejemmel?"

„Fizikálisan, semmi," felelte a vízidomár higgadtan.

Zuko arca megrezzent. „Szóval van valami."

„Soha nem érintettem olyan szellemet, amit megérintett az Avatár. Nem esküdhetek meg rá, hogy Yangchen volt." Amaya józannak tűnt. „De valami megpróbált gátolni téged. _Megpróbált_," hangsúlyozta, ahogy Zuko elfintorodott. „Elhárítottad."

„Biztos vagy benne?" kétségbeesés csillámlott a sápadt aranyban. „Ha csak én voltam – Agni, megszoktam, hogy a szellemek utánam jöjjenek. De mind tőlem függtök. Muszáj, hogy tiszta legyen a fejem." Zuko szárazon nyelt egyet. „És állandóan olyan dolgokra emlékszem, amiket _nem tudhatok."_

Mai aggodalmasan felkapta a fejét. Teruko felé lendült, a sötét arany összeszűkülve. „Mit tudsz?"

Elkapva, a tengerészgyalogos végigpillantott a hirtelen barátságtalan arcokon. Mély levegőt vett és felsóhajtott. „Uram, ez bonyolult. És igaza van; nem szabad elvesztenie a fejét, és koncentrálnia, hogy kivigyen minket innen." Az ajkát harapdálta. „Oka van, hogy tudja amit tud. Jó oka. Lehet, hogy Yangchen jó helyet piszkált, hogy felébressze. Lehet, hogy csak kétségbe esett. De amire emlékszik, uram? Az igaz. És _nem_ Yangchen-től van."

„Akkor mitől van, Hadnagy?" Amaya hangja hűvös volt, és keze a vizestömlője közelében lebegett.

„Bonyolult, asszonyom," felelte Teruko szilárdan. „De Iroh tábornok tudja." Zuko-ra nézett. „És Toph is tudja."

A feszültség egy része kiszállt Zuko vállaiból. „Toph tudja?"

„Az a kis ijesztő somoly volt az arcán," erősítette meg Teruko. „Megígérte, hogy nem említi, Uram."

Amaya mindkettejükre ránézett és puhán felnevetett. „Te is bízol benne, és Iroh is. Beszélnem kell ezzel a lánnyal."

„Szívós, mint a hegyek és éles, mint egy Piandao kard," mondta Teruko erélyesen. „Sokka sem olyan rossz. Ha az Avatár még életben van azután, bármit is tervezzen a Vízi Törzs, fogadnék rá, hogy miattuk van."

„Amit terveznek?" Tingzhe a homlokát ráncolta.

„Katara terveket vitt a Föld Király tábornokaitól, mikor elkaptam," mondta neki Zuko. „Nem láttam őket újra, miután felébredtem a parton. Lehet, hogy megtartotta őket és odaadta Hakoda főnöknek. Vagy…" Megrázta a fejét. „Nem a mi problémánk. Nem most. Kész vagytok? Nem állt szándékomban senkit lelassítani."

„De jó is, hogy azt tetted." Shirong kerülte meg az álló kő válaszokat, csomaggal a vállán és puhatolózó mosollyal az arcán. „Nem szeretném lekésni a vonatot."

„Jössz?" tört fel Min-ből. „Úgy értem, jönnöd kéne, családtag vagy – szellemek, ez furcsa – úgy értem-„ Skarlát vörösen kereste a szavakat.

„Hozzá kell majd szoknom," ismerte be Shirong, zöld szemei humortól fénylettek. „Ne hidd, hogy ettől könnyebbek lesznek a leckéid. És sok lesz belőlük. Az a kísértet félig kirángatott a halandó világból, hogy véghezvigye azt a kis csodáját. Vagy edzel, hogy szellemekkel harcolj, vagy megadod magad egy nagyon rövid, nagyon szerencsétlen életnek." Tingzhe-re nézett, csak egy pillanatra.

A régész sóhajtott, de bólintott. „Nem az az élet, amit választottam volna számodra," mondta nyíltan, szembe nézve fiával. „De ha ti ketten vissza tudjátok téríteni a Dai Li-t azzá, ami volt, és megvédeni a népünket – büszke vagyok rád."

„Apu." Egy pillanatra, Min úgy tűnt, mintha odalépne egy ölelésért. De helyette inkább Mai karjára nyugtatta kezét, óvatosan, hogy ne ott szorítsa meg, ahol akadályozná a kések áramoltát. „Ez nem egészen illő, nincs közvetítőnk, és igazán időnk sincs – öhm." Szárazon nyelt egyet. „Apu? Ez itt Mai."

„Oh, sok szerencsét," mormolta Zuko. És az arcához kapta kezét, elvörösödve, ahogy Mai rámeredt.

„Igazán, fiatalember," kuncogott Meixiang felállva és leporolva a kezeit. „Milyen szörnyű ilyet mondani az unokatestvéreidről!"

Tingzhe pislogott. Min levegő után kapkodott. Jia és Suyin Jinhai szemeire és füleire tették kezüket, bámulva. És Mai… elsomolyodott.

„_Unokatestvérek_?" nyikkanta Zuko.

„Harmadfokú, fivéri," jelentette ki Mai, hűvösen, mintha unatkozna. Csak a fény a szemeiben árulta el, mennyire élvezi a látványt hogy a herceg feszeng. „Meixiang kikérdezett oda-vissza a családfámból, míg mindketten biztosak nem voltunk benne."

„Fivéri?" A levegő megkönnyebbült sóhajként hagyta el Zuko tüdejét. „Agninak hála."

„A harmadfokút azt értem," szólt közbe Tingzhe, ahogy Jia és Suyin elengedték fészkelődő öccsüket. Ba Sing Se nemesei és kereskedői talán sokkal közelebbről is házasodtak, elvégre; és hírlett, hogy egyes sivatagi törzsek a féltestvéreket is roppant elfogadható párnak tartották. „De miért _fivéri_?"

„Sárkány vér," jelentette ki Teruko. „Nővérek gyerekeinek összeházasodása rossz keverék lehet. A fivéri működik. A harmadfok még jobb." A homlokát ráncolta. „Megkérdezhetem a leszármazást, asszonyom? Azt hittem ismerem az összes Byakko-i ágat."

„Nem Byakko-iak vagyunk." Meixiang elmosolyodott. „A szellem azért jött hozzád, Min, mert tudta, hogy megvan benned az erő, hogy segítsen neki manifesztálódni. Ez a kapcsolat a szellemekkel átugrotta ez én generációmat, de apád vérével… benned megvan." Bólintott, határozottan. „A dédnagyapám Gyokuro Tűz Bölcse volt, testvére Ilah-nak és Momiji-nek. Fia Ta Min-nek és Roku Avatárnak."

Zuko holtsápadttá vált.

* * *

_Nem, nem, nem lehet-_

„Lélegezz, ifjoncom." Hűs kezek a halántékán; ismerős, megbízható hang duruzsolva fülébe. „Zuko. Lee. Lélegezz."

_Lee_. Úgy akaszkodott ebbe, mint horgonyhoz egy hurrikánban. Lee Vízi Törzsi volt, Ködös Mocsári; messze a nemesi machinálásoktól és a háború dúlásától. Lee-t nem érdekelné ki született abba a klánba. Nem mikor mind a népe voltak, és veszélyben.

_Az evakuáció. Azula. Koncentrálj!_

Belégzés. Benntart. Ki. Ismétlés.

Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, de végül képes volt az aggódó kékre fókuszálni.

_Agni. Fájok._

„Nem tudtad," ébredt rá Amaya, egy kezével még mindig a vállán, ahogy visszahajolt kissé, hogy egy kis levegőhöz juttassa. „Ti megszállottjai vagytok a családfáknak. Hogyhogy nem tudhattad?" villámló szemekkel Mai felé perdült. „Te tudtad."

„Momiji-ről tudtam," tiltakozott Mai. „Tudtam, hogy Ta Min és Roku Avatár lánya volt. Örökbe adva, mert nem volt tűzidomár. A fél udvar tudta. Senki nem mondta, hogy voltak testvérei! Nem tudtam, hogy Rokunak voltak más gyerekei. Nem amíg Zuko el nem mondta nekem, hogy Iroh tábornok lekutatta Ilah anyját." Zuko-ra pillantott, és elfehéredett.

_Bácsika tudta. És nem mondta el nekem_. „Most mennem kell leégetni valamit," mondta Zuko nagyon nyugodtan.

Legalábbis úgy gondolta, hogy nyugodt. Abból, ahogy Teruko és Shirong elkapták a vállait, és ahogy az a vágásnyi víz kicsattant Amaya kezei köré, valahogy nem úgy hallották.

_Ki tudnék törni. Nem akarom bántani őket. Talán ha csak megmagyarázom_? „Igazán mennem kell," mondta nekik Zuko. „Sozin hibája. Valószínűleg. De Bácsikának mondania kellett volna." Nem úgy tűnt, mintha eljutna hozzájuk. „Ilah fölött. A fa üres."

„Így igaz," mondta Mai óvatosan, kezei teli acéllal. „Ilah Tűz Úrnő, felesége Azulon Tűz Úrnak. A feljegyzésnek itt vége." Nyelt egyet. „Mindig is azt hittem, hogy nagyzolás. Része a Tűz Úr erejének. Sozin vonala olyan erős, hogy választhat egy vándor tűzidomárt menyasszonynak és soha nem hajol le, hogy elismerje a klánját."

„De Bácsika tudta," erősködött Zuko, érezve azt a heves tisztaságot átszivárogni örvénylő fájdalomba. „Megtalálta Ta Min-t. A feljegyzésekben. _Tudta_."

„Feltételezem nem hitte, hogy jól fogadnád," mondta Shirong szárazon.

Zuko rámeredt. _Hallottam már ostoba dolgokat életemben, de ez már átmegy a beszurkozva-és-_felgyújtva_ területre_.

„Nyilvánvalóan," mormogta magának Shirong. „Nyugi. Nyugalom. Tudom, hogy valószínűleg legalább annyira hibáztatod Roku-t, mint Sozin-t ezért az egész idiotikus zűrért-„ Megtorpant. És megrezzent. „Ah. Igen. Képzelem ha nekem is lenne valaki, akit született idiótának tartottam a családfámban, én is össze akarnék törni pár dolgot."

_Igen!_ Gondolta Zuko, dühvel dobolva az őt tartó kezeknek. _Igen, pontosan, most már csak ha _elengednétek_, hogy-_

Kezek tartották. Shirongé, és Teruko hadnagyé.

_Ahová vezetem, oda követ._

_Nem becsteleníthetem meg ezt a bizalmat. _Nem_ tehetem._

Összeszorítva fogát, Zuko Lee-ért nyúlt, pajzsként vonva maga köré a víz _törzsét_ a tudat ellen, hogy még egy lélek, akiben megbízott hazudott neki.

Egy Ködös Mocsárból való fiút nem érdekelnének a családfák. Nem éreznék azt a lelkig hatoló fájdalmat a tudattól, hogy _tiszteletlenséget_ mutattak egy ős szellemének. Nem számít mennyire is megérdemelte az az ős. Lee tudta, hogy ezek az emberek a törzse voltak; hogy Bácsika, elhallgatással való hazugság, vagy sem, a törzséhez tartozott. És hogy Roku _nem_.

Lecsüggedt, megpróbálva nem csak nekitámaszkodni a kezüknek. „Át kéne vennie, Hadnagy," préselte ki. „Én… nem vagyok jó állapotban a parancsoláshoz, pillanatnyilag."

„Ha olyan rosszul lenne, nem volna képes beszélni, uram." Teruko elengedte. „Okkal van, hogy Kotone úrnő hagyja a nagyapját kezelni azokat az idiótákat, akikre már nincs élve szüksége. Jó benne. De tudja tartani a temperamentumát, mikor szükséges. Úgyhogy tudom, hogy ön is tudja." Gonoszul rávigyorgott. „Ígérem, miután kijutottunk innen, segítek Kyo őrmester osztagának lefogni a tábornokot, hogy rákiabálhasson."

_Oh_. Zuko pislogott, megpróbálva nem hisztérikusan felvihogni. Nem hitte hogy abba tudta volna hagyni. „Ez a legkedvesebb dolog, amit ma bárki mondott nekem." Megint pislogott, lerángatva a fájdalmat és a mindent átfogó _fehéret_ a látásban és hallásban eléggé, hogy _gondolkodjon_. „Terv. Vonat. Elkaptunk volna egyet éjjel, az első tervben. Most nappal van, kidolgoztunk egy módot, hogy még mindig meg tudjuk csinálni, de azok után ami tegnap este történt járőrök lesznek _mindenütt_…"

Tingzhe a homlokát ráncolta. „Várjunk napszálltáig?"

„Nem. Mozdulnunk kell," felelte Zuko röviden. „Azula életben van, okos, és nem feltételezi, hogy a dolgok csak úgy rendben lesznek. Ellenőriz. Nincs elég emberünk, hogy kiharcoljuk az utunkat. Ha megpróbáljuk, sokan közülünk meghalnak. _Mozdulnunk_ kell. Egy jó terv erőszakos megvalósítása most-„

„Jobb mint egy tökéletes terv később," Shirong bólintott. „Mindig is szerettem Katsu tábornok értekezéseit. Velős ember." Elsomolyodott. „Ami a mindenki egy darabban való vonatra jutását illeti… van egy ötletem."

* * *

„Te tényleg aggódsz," figyelte meg Ty Lee.

Felmérve a palota teret ebből a nyaktörő magasságból, kezeit takarosan összekulcsolva a háta mögött, Azula épp csak annyira billentette el fejét, hogy nézze Ty Lee-t, amint könnyedén cigánykerekezik az erkély korlátján. A levegő minden félelem nélkülisége, mosolyogva visszapattanva a reggeli rettenettől ahogy a szél fodrozta rózsaszín ruháját.

Félelem nélküli, impulzív és olyan mód eltávolodott a világtól, hogy az már nem egészséges, tűnődött Azula. De nem ostoba. Ty Lee tudta mit akar, a cirkusztól a legaranyosabb fickó elleni harcig, és úgy alakította az életét, hogy megkapja.

_Nem ostoba_, határozott Azula. _Egyszerűen… idegen_.

„Chan ügynök jelentése az?" Ty Lee az ujjhegyeire nyomta magát; vigyorogva, elragadtatva, ahogy egy hirtelen fuvallat megdolgoztatta az egyensúlyáért.

„Igen, és nem," felelte Azula elgondolkozva. Miért ne adogathatná az ötleteit Ty Lee-nek? A lánynak nem volt jelenlegi oka árulásra, és lehet hogy pont egy oldalsó nézőpontra volt szüksége. „A Dai Li jelentések részei a kirakósnak. Vagy, mondhatnám, részei több, lehetségesen egymástól független kirakósnak."

„Ooo!" Ty Lee megcsavarodott, most már tenyérrel a korláton és lábaival a feje felett, ahogy felnézett. „Úgy érted, mint mikor valaki összedob három készlet kagyló-párosító játékot?"

_Egyáltalán nem ostoba_, bólintott magának Azula. „Pontosan. Új Ozai-ban a Föld Királysági ellenállás képes volt sikerre juttatni egy tömeges evakuációt, és komolyan visszavetette az Avatárra való vadászatunkat. Mégis heteik voltak a szervezésre és a felkészülésre. Itt, még több kárt látunk, de bárkinél is van Kuei , csak néhány napja lehetett a tervezéshez. Senki sem szervez össze rémült civileket és kósza katonai erőket ilyen gyorsan."

„Még mi sem?" Ty Lee szemöldökei felszökkentek őszinte kíváncsiságában.

Fenébe. Ez jó pont volt. Egy amit elkerülhetett, míg zúzódott volt az agya. „Igazad van," ismerte el Azula. „Csak azért, mert árulók, még nem jelenti hogy nem a mi vérünk. Tűz Népe civilek képesek lennének rá. Ha van nagyuruk, aki mögé csoportosulhatnak." Lassan fel-alá sétált az erkélyen, végiggondolva. „Egy nagy név sem élhette túl az ide való szökést, de volt valaki, akit használhattak fókusznak. A víz ugyanolyan jól húzhat, mint a tűz. Kétlem, hogy képes lett volna vezetni őket, de ha megvolt benne az intelligencia, hogy azt mondja _szabotázsra van szükségünk_, és félreállt, hogy engedje elbánni őket bárkinél is van Kuei… igen. Ez működhet." Újabb lassú kör. „Hogyha évek óta rejtegette őket, ez megmagyarázná a kapcsolatát Tu ecsetkészítő szervezetével." Aki egy elhagyott boltot és zavarodott szomszédokat hagyott hátra; szó szerint szét kellett tépetnie a helyet, mire megtalálták a fával bélelt menekülőalagutat. Még akkor is, zsákutcába futott egy természetes szikla barlangban a város alatt, nem vezetve tovább őket nyomra. „Tehát ismerjük két játékosunkat."

Ty Lee a homlokát ráncolta. „Tu nem Amayával van?"

„Nem." Azula latolgatta a tényeket és a megérzést elméjében. „Nem, bárminek is része Tu, az szervezett. Az már egy ideje. Voltak kódszavai, rejtett rekeszei, menekülőútjai. Szervezett kémkedés. A vízidomár készülődése nem volt rejtett. Egyszerűen nem néztek ki mindennek, ami voltak." Mit is mondott Quan Zuko-ról? Szem előtt rejtőzött, azzal, hogy pontosan annak látszott, ami volt: egy kétségbeesett menekültnek. Csak nem mutatta meg _mindazt_ ami volt.

_Nem terv. Hazárdjáték. Improvizáció._

Nem csoda, hogy baj nélkül elment Amaya tanoncának. A vízidomár bizonyára már évtizedek óta rögtönzött.

„Két különböző operációs procedúra," következetett Azula. „Két különböző szervezet. Egy Víz és Tűz. A másik… valószínű Föld. Ebben a városban nem szívlelik a Dai Li-t." Lenézett egy műkertészi medvére messze lenn, röviden fontolóra véve hogy nézne ki felgyújtva.

_Pompásan. De most nincs idő kényeztetni magam._

Még mindig túl sok volt a megválaszolatlan kérdés. Két laza szövetségben álló csoport okozhatta az előző esti zűrzavart Ba Sing Se-ben. És mégis…

Három készlet, mondta Ty Lee. És míg az akrobatának talán bolyhos volt a fogása a tényeken a megérzései egy tábornokot is megszégyeníthettek volna.

Tu csoportja úgy tűnt beásta magát, hogy figyeljen és eltűnjön; kémek hálózata mindenek előtt. Amaya árulói hétköznapi polgárokként rejtőztek, de Tűz voltak. Amint Mai-nak segítségre volt szüksége, hogy megmentse félvér szerelmét, ők szolgáltathatták a hajtóerőt, hogy a szilárd Földet mozgásra késztessék.

De ezen cselekvés egy részének nem volt értelme. Miért ellopni a királyi könyvtárat? Nem is törődve az okról, amit Chan ügynök adott a Föld Király olvasási szokásairól; az a könyvtár információ volt, tisztán és egyszerűen, és valahogy elég értékes Shirong zsivány bandája számára, hogy az életüket kockáztassák érte. Ha már itt tartunk, minek ellopni fél tucat egyéb dolgot, ami úgy látszik eltűnt a múlt éji tüzekben? Fegyverek, igen, ennek volt értelme; de gazdálkodó eszközök? Szárított keményfa készletek? Réz és vas öntecsek? A lista folytatódott, és miért kockáztatna bárki egy jó figyelem elterelést ilyen plebejusi ellátmány-

Suzuran _egy ellátmányhajó_.

Jee kapitányságával. Aki Zuko-t szolgálta _Iroh-val_.

És ha Iroh már túlélte az árulást az Északi Sarkon, túlélhetett ott, ahol Zuko elpusztult.

Egy pillanatra nem mert levegőt venni. Olyan volt, mint elfordítani egy kaleidoszkópot; hirtelen az összes kósza elem ami káosznak látszott, _összeállt_. Gyönyörűen.

„Bácsikám egyik tervében vagyunk," mormolta Azula. Lassan, kegyetlenül elmosolyodott. „A vasútállomáshoz. Egy perc vesztegetni való időnk sincs."

„Iroh tábornok itt van?" Tágra nyílt szemmel, Ty Lee lehuppant a korlátról, hogy álljon.

„Igen. Igen, azt hiszem itt." Azula egy somollyal kényeztette magát. „Be kéne köszönnünk."

* * *

„Kapitány!" Saburo épp csak a híd fedélzeti nyílásánál állt meg, időjárás-cserzette arca aggodalmasan. „Sólymok mozognak. A palotából a Sereg tábora felé, és a kikötő felé tartva. Kei és néhány ember figyelik, de…"

„Van egy határa, hogy mit látni innen." Jee hideg borzongást érzett végigfutni a gerincén, de bólintott. „Köszönöm, Tengerész." A tábornokra pillantott. „Uram?"

„Gyanítom Azula hercegnő befejezte a reggelit," szólt Iroh tábornok szárazon. „Nagyon valószínű, hogy felfedeztek minket."

Jee megérezte hol áll a nap, és gondterhelt pillantást vetett a tábornokra. „Uram. Még ha a herceg tartja is az ütemtervet…"

„Azula erői előbb érnek el minket, mint ő." Iroh a messzeségbe bámult, csendben és komoran. „Adja ki a parancsot, hogy kezdjék meg az indulást."

Ami azt jelentette, hogy a vitorlás járművek mennek elsőnek, hogy tisztán tartsák egymás útját. _Suzuran_ képes volt széltől függetlenül is mozogni, és lehagyni őket, oroszlán-kutya, hogy őrizze a koala-birkákat. Így tehát várni fognak. Még így is… „Uram. Az _idő_."

„Unokaöcsém talál majd módot az elérésünkre," felelte Iroh józanul. „Muszáj lesz neki. Nem bújhat el újra. Azula elvesztett egy díjat, amivel népünket a saját pusztulásába csalogatta volna. Civileknek, és egy _gyógyítónak_. Kőről kőre fogja széttépetni Ba Sing Se-t, hogy megtalálja őket. Ha ezek a hajók elvesznek, elveszítjük a legjobb menekülési esélyünket."

„Uram." Jee kihúzta magát. Azonnal teljesítenie kéne a tábornok parancsát. Kéne. „Ha csak ő lenne és Teruko hadnagy – persze hogy sikerülne nekik. De ezernyi civilnek… és lehet, hogy nem is tudja, hogy valami baj van."

„Oh, tudni fogja," felelte Iroh tábornok szárazon. A kikötő felé intett. „A jelzőfényünk eltéveszthetetlen lesz."

* * *

„Ne húzogasd," kuncogta Shirong, csak épp elég hangosan, hogy hallható legyen a klikk és klakk-on felül, ahogy egy újabb vonat-szerelvénynyi ellátmány gurult ki a raktárházból, hogy felkapcsolódjon az utas-kocsikhoz. Remélhetőleg senki sem törődik majd vele, hogy sokkal több kocsi jön ki, mint amennyi befér az épületbe; a kocsikat általában úgyis földidomároknak kellett felemelniük sín szintre, úgyhogy nem volt szokatlan ravasz Ba Sing Se-i kereskedők számára, hogy egész szállítmánynyi árukat mozgassanak föld alatt, hogy előnyhöz jussanak versenytársaikkal szemben. „Hagyd békén. Elrontod a hölgyek kemény munkáját."

Zuko összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de elkapta kezét a smaragd-kötésű hajfonattól, ami birizgálta a nyakát. Nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy Meixiang-nak és lányainak hogyan sikerült beletűznie és szőnie a saját hajába, és nem volt biztos benne, hogy _akarja_ tudni. Egyértelműen tudott volna élni élete végéig Min a végeredményen való kuncogása nélkül. Ami pedig a komisz csillámlást illette Amaya szemeiben, ahogy hozzáadta saját érintését a megaláztatáshoz…

_Végem._

Még ha sikerül is kitépnie az egészet mielőtt a _Suzuran_-ra ér – még jobb, _kiégetni_ az egészet – még akkor sem sikerülne elkerülnie Bácsika ugratását. Teruko hadnagy talán hűen csendben marad, nem számít mennyire bosszantotta, hogy ideiglenesen fel kellett adnia a testőri pozícióját Shirongnak, de Amaya _mindent_ elmondana Bácsikának.

_A világegyetem utál engem._

De Shirong terve akár működhet is, a fenébe. Szóval a város fegyverben volt, Dai Li-val és katonákkal vizsgálva minden vonatot? Akkor lesznek Dai Li-k és katonák, akik megvizsgálják ezt a vonatot. _Az övéik_.

„Mindenki tudja, hogy nem dolgozom társsal," mondta Shirong nyersen, derült lobogtatással elővéve az egyenruhát. „Szóval ha látnak egy pár Dai Li-t, és _nem_ látják Min-t, tudni fogják, hogy nem én vagyok."

„Nem vagyok földidomár," tiltakozott Zuko, ahogy Jia megeresztett egy vészt jósló sikkantást és a szépítőszer készletei felé vetődött.

„Nem. De inkább Dai Li-ként, mozogsz a legtöbb földidomárnál," jelentette ki Shirong. „Ha olyasvalakire húzunk egyenruhát, aki hajlamos leesni egy tetőről, aki akár csak úgy viselkedik, mintha félne a leeséstől – a játéknak ott helyben vége." Elvigyorodott. „Adva hogy láttam, amit a jéggel művelsz – mit gondolsz mire vagy képes nedves homokkal?"

Nem olyan sokmindenre, mint szeretné. Nem több gyakorlás nélkül, legalábbis. De csak úgy kell kinéznie, mintha föld kesztyűket viselne. Ha bárki elég gyanút fog, hogy közelebbről leellenőrizze, a játéknak úgy is vége.

_Nem játék._

Egy játék nem rémítené meg így. Annyi minden balul sülhet el. Annyi minden már úgy sült el; civileket mozgásra bírni közel sem volt olyan gyors, mint csapatokat mozgatni. És noha tudta ezt, betervezte-

_Késésben vagyunk._

Gyorsabban lökhetik a kocsikat, hogy behozzák az időt. Ha nem bánják, hogy magukra vonnak minden ellenséges szemet mérföldekre. És hogy mit képesek tenni földidomárok egy vonattal csak egy kis figyelmeztetéssel… nem volt kellemes gondolat.

Bár erről könnyebb volt gondolkodni, mint a sikolyok emlékéről, ami még mindig a füleiben csengett. A gyerekek nem értették mi az kockáztatni az életedet a népedért. A gyerekek nem értették a háborút, és nagyurak választását, és hogy a családok, amik mindig ott voltak hirtelen szétváltak.

Amayának és a gyógynövényes gyógyítóknak, akik jöttek be kellett nyugtatózniuk néhány csöppséget. Különösen egy kislányt, aki az utolsó pillanatban tűnt fel egy vonat szerelvényben, szülők sehol a láthatáron.

_Agni, kérlek add, hogy ezen a vonaton legyenek. Valahol._

Sokkal, sokkal könnyebb újra végigmenni az akadályokon a fejében. Kijutni ebből a vonat-udvarról; egy masszív kőépületből, ahol Ba Sing Se különböző alsóbb osztályú vonatait tárolták, mielőtt rárobogtak volna a városszerte levő égi-magas kő-pályák hálózatára. Átjutni a masszív kiterjedésű földterületen itt a Külső Gyűrű és maga a kikötő közt. Átjutni az őrökön, akik a Falon maradtak. Kipakolni a kikötőben… szellemek, az ellövi a fedezéküket ott helyben. Legalább a kocsik többnyire kőből készültek, fával fedve és agyaggal könnyítve a terhet. Ha gyorsak voltak, a földidomáraik egész kocsikat különböző hajókra mozdíthatnak-

És a kocsi, amit ellenőrzött, hirtelen kiáltásokban tört ki, egy lándzsa szúrva ki egy ablak papír-tábláját zöld lángok rohamával, kékes-zöld tűz felszúrva a csúcsára.

_Hinotama!_

Egy újabb tüzes labda lebegett ki a kocsi alól, szorosan a nyomában három másik.

…_Ennyit a nem feltűnésről._

* * *

Mindazok után, amit ebben az elmúlt pár napban látott, attól, hogy egy pár Dai Li szellem-lángokkal harcol egy vonatszerelvény raktárnál Azula alig pislogott.

„Aucs," rezzent meg Ty Lee arca, ahogy az egyik ügynök elesett, aztán kezét a peronra csapva horgas sztalagmitokat lőtt fel, hogy átszúrjanak egy izzó lánggömböt.

„Úgy látom valaki nem viselt jól egy vagy négy gyanús halálesetet." Azula a fennmaradó gömböket vizslatta, ahogy megtorpanni és lebegni látszottak egy pillanatra, aztán visszalendültek a vonat kocsiba. A Dai Li partnere még szitkozódásra sem vesztegette az idejét; csak utánuk lendült az égő ablakon, gyilkosság látszva egyenruhájának minden vonalán.

„Fura hely számukra," tűnődött Azula, ahogy borzasztó lárma ütött ki a kocsin belül. Általában a lények mocsaraknál rejtőztek, hogy jobban becsalogathassanak áldozatokat megfulladni. „Hogy vezethetnének félre valakit itt… ah." A megemelt kő indulóperonról az emelkedő pályára nézett, és a csont-zúzó mélységre köztük és a művelt földek közt. Vond el a vonatot vezérlő földidomárok figyelmét, és az eredményezett ütközés elég haldokló lelket szolgáltatna, amin nassolni lehet.

_Mocskos dögök._

„Talán segítenünk kéne," szólt Ty Lee gondterhelten.

„Meg kell állítanunk egy tábornokot," felelte Azula higgadtan, az utas peron és a vonat-ellenőrzéssel megbízott megszálló erők felé indulva. A lenti lépcsők lábánál, az állomás északi oldalán, pár komodo-rhino lovassági lovas itatott unott hátasokat.

_Semmi sem történik itt. De ez még nem kifogás, hogy hanyagok legyünk._

Ezért is ellenőrzött minden állomást, ahogy odaért, nem egyszerűen egyenesen a kikötőnek haladt. Az üzenetei elvégre már előre mentek; és kriminálisan óvatlan lenne elszalasztani Iroh néhány árulóját azáltal, hogy türelmetlenkedik.

„Különben is," jegyezte meg Azula, visszapillantva, ahogy a hang kezdett elhalni, és valami bátor polgár kiverte az ablakkeretet, „még nem hangzanak halál-közelinek."

Elég sztoikusan, hogy eltűnődjön, vajon halottak-e. Bár valószínűleg csak zsibbadtak voltak a megszállástól. A kocsi elcsendesedett, és a fiatalabb Dai Li kijött – a tolóajtókon, ezúttal, olyan ideges borzassággal leporolva magát, aminek füsttel kellett volna megtöltenie a levegőt. A páros aztán a tetőre mászott, ott csimpaszkodva, ahogy a vonat földidomárai nyugodtan ellökődtek…

_Ismerem azokat a mozdulatokat._

„Azula?"

Hajfonat volt, és egyenruha, és nem érzett tüzet, és _halottnak_ kellett volna lennie, fagy feketítse, halottnak, halottnak, _halottnak_!

_Elmenekül!_

„Földidomárokat nekem!" vicsorogta Azula, máris futva a fő állomásháztól, Ty Lee robogva mellette. „_Azon a vonaton_ vannak!"

* * *

„Tudod," tűnődött Shirong, ahogy egy egyedüli kocsi iramodott neki az állomásról és nyargalt feléjük, „történetesen kezdtem jól érezni magam ezzel a tervvel kapcsolatban."

„Heh," mormogta Zuko, a közeledő végzetre meredve.

„Az univerzum utál minket," sóhajtott Shirong.

„Jah."

„Nem hangzol meglepettnek," mondta Shirong fanyarul.

„Nem."

„Bármennyire is csodálom a rövidséget," pillantott Shirong a tűzidomárra, „Teruko hadnagy azt mondja nem jó jel, ha nem tudsz beszélni."

Jóval többet is mondott ennél, mikor türelmesen megmagyarázta neki miért nem ragadhat a herceg oldalára testőrként, míg Dai Li-nak adja ki magát. Nagyrésze közös nyelven volt. Egy része Magas Udvariban. Ennek egy töredéke volt történetesen megismételhető udvarias társaságban.

Ha ezt túlélték, le kellet iratnia vele azokat.

„El tudod vágni a síneket?"

Shirong majdnem lefulladt. Elvágni a vasútvonalat? Károsítani a várost, közlekedést és a Dai Li presztízsét-

_Megállítani a dühös tűzidomárt, aki azért jön, hogy megöljön_? Csippentette egy része.

Ah. Igen. Jó pont. „Innen nem," felelte Shirong, már a vonat vége felé futva, Zuko fél lépéssel mögötte. Érezte a habozást sebességükben, ahogy a vonatot toló idomárok látták mi jön-

A vonat megzökkent, majdnem ledobva őt, mielőtt belekapaszkodott a tetőgerinc sárga agyagcserepeibe chi-vel és lábujjai egy csavarásával, biztosan tartva magát.

_Lee!_

A tűzidomár hagyta magát elesni, szinte hanyag kapással ütközve a tetőbe; mintha azt hitte volna, hogy az emberi ujjak valahogy zöld facserepekbe haraphatnának-

_Crunch._

_Birodalmi tűzidomár_, ébredt rá Shirong, alig tétovázva, ahogy az utolsó, szándékosan üresen hagyott kocsi felé rohant. Társa szemlátomást egyben tudta tartani magát, és nem volt idő. _Használd a chi-det, hogy felerősítsd az erődet. Fenébe, ez csinos trükk_. „Menjetek előre!" kiáltott a vonat-tolóknak, ahogy a kocsik megint megrázkódtak; Tingzhe és egyetemi hallgatói a vonat elején, nem kétséges, megpróbálva megtalálni egy olyan ritmust, amire legtöbbjük sosem edzett. „Mondjátok meg az utasoknak, hogy menjenek az útból! Menjenek legalább három kocsival feljebb, és onnan tolják!"

„De," nyelt az egyik földidomár, olyan tágra nyílt szemekkel visszanézve, hogy akár ki is ugorhatott volna a helyéről.

_Nem hibáztathatom_, gondolta Shirong futólag, látva a gyilkosságot a Tűz Hercegnő merev vállaiban. „Mozgás!" kiáltotta. „Ott akartok lenni, ahol elkaphat titeket?"

Ez megtette a magáét. A páros elkúszott a kocsik körüli keskeny párkányon, eltűnve előre.

_Bárcsak én is eltűntethetném a – Guanyin!_

Képzett reflexek mentették meg. Alig. Felhámozott egy hosszú pajzsot a gerincvonal cserepeiből és oldalt vetődött. Érezte a villámot becsapódni, mintha a saját csontjaiban-

Zuko elkapta a ruháinál fogva és megrántotta, visszahúzva a zöld cserepekre, mielőtt legurulhatott volna a peremen.

Tűz üvöltött.

Egy pillanatra, Shirong csak bámulni tudott. A másik vonat még mindig yardokra volt. De kék láng-sugár lőtt ki Azula kezeiből és lábaiból, és a hercegnő feléjük _robbant_-

Díszcserép tört össze, és Zuko halálos pontossággal dobálta a szilánkokat. Azulának előre kellett hoznia a kezeit, hogy ellője őket, eltűnve szem elől.

_Nem hallottam placcsanást…_

Aztán már nem aggódhatott azon, mit hallott, mert rózsaszín szökkent át a levegőn, majdnem egyenesen rá. Reflexszerűen, Shirong láncokat lendített ki, hálót, ami tőrbe ejt bármely halandót vagy szellemet, ami a közelébe merészkedett-

Kikerülte őket.

Egyenesen egy vakító, képen találó nedves homokba.

Ty Lee volt az ellenség. Ty Lee megölné; vagy elvenné az idomítását, és Azula ámokfutásával ez megölné. Shirong tudta mindezt, és mégis kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy forduljon el, ahogy amaz a perem közelében botorkált. Egyszerűen olyan _ártatlannak_ tűnt.

A tűzgolyó, ami leperzselte a kalapját minden volt, csak az nem.

_Szilánk és pala – ez _tűzben mosott ruha! _Ha Azula_ _képes _ezt_ megperzselni_…

„Maradj lenn, Ty Lee!" vicsorgott Zuko. „Nem akarlak bántani!"

Homokot dörzsölve ki a szeméből, a chi-blokkoló egy csont-rázó dobbanással térdre esett. „Zuko?" suttogta, alig hallhatóan a szél felett. „De… te _halott_ vagy."

„Nem egészen." Somolyodott el Azula, a tetőre ugorva hogy mindükön végignézzen. „Tudhattam volna, hogy nem lesz becsületed lefeküdni és meghalni."

* * *

_Becsület_. Zuko kilélegzett, lassan és kontrolláltan, várva, hogy a szó belémarjon. Három évig – három hosszú, szörnyű évig – ez uralta életét. Három éve bárkinek kijelentette, volna, aki hallgatott, hogy vissza kell szereznie a becsületét…

_Nem a becsületemet akartam. A_ családomat.

És nem volt ez szánalmas, olyat akarni, amiről tudhatta volna, hogy soha nem lehet az övé?

_A családom a_ Suzuran-on _van, és ezen a vonaton. Nem számít mit akarok. Nem számít ha a húgom. Azula _meg fogja ölni őket.

Hacsak nem állították meg. Itt. Most.

„Menj el," morogta Zuko, megpróbálva nem engedni remegni a hangját. „Csak menj, Azula. Most már te vagy az örökös. Ezek az emberek nem az ellenség. Hagyd őket békén."

„Árulói Apának." Azula készenléti tartást vett fel, könnyedén, mintha a mindannyiukat nyomó szél csupán tavaszi szellő lett volna. „Csak egy ítélet létezik árulásra."

Vér dobolt Zuko füleiben, és érezte a világot beszűkülni körülötte. „Nézted?" préselte ki összeszorított fogai közül, puszta akaraterővel kapaszkodva szavakba. „Mikor _Anya_ áruló volt?"

A tető tűzben tört ki.

* * *

Normális esetben előbb őröket küldene be, vagy Mai-t, vagy Ty Lee-t, hogy felpuhítsák az ellenségeit, aztán mérne kiszámított második csapást. Különösen Zuko ellen, aki fehéren forró, esztelen tombolásba tudott csusszanni kevesebb idő alatt, semhogy apátlan fattyúnak nevezhetted.

Normális esetben. De maga mögött hagyta elárasztott Dai Li-jait, Mai valószínűleg valahol ezen a vonaton volt, és Ty Lee úgy nézett ki, mintha valaki eltörte volna. Ami pedig Zuko-t illette…

Halvány arany izzott rá, de a légzése nyugodt volt. Kontrollált. Még amikor egy sistergő robbanást is lőtt rá és az megmozdította egy mocskos kezét, hogy elkapja, az idióta…

_Nem piszok_, ismerte fel Azula a pillanatban, mielőtt a sikolyok jöttek volna. _Miért van a keze homokkal borítva?_

Gőz forrott a szélben, ahogy lángok süllyedtek homokba, mint a víz.

…_Mi?_

Zuko kezének egy rázása – Zuko _érintetlen_ kezének, ahol hólyagoknak és perzselt húsnak kellett volna lennie, és sikolyoknak, a fenébe vele, miért nem voltak _sikolyok_-

Homok emelkedett spirálban a tenyere felett, mint egy miniatűr portölcsér, hő izzva le róla, mint a Si Wong dűnékről.

_Forró homok_, ébredt rá Azula abban a pillanatban döbbent megértésben. _Quan ügynök azt mondta képes volt mozgatni a forró vizet, ha megtanulta ezt a trükköt _valami mással…

Tűz a tűz ellen a hét bármely napján le tudta győzni bátyját. Ennek a terepnek _kedveznie_ kéne neki. Könnyebb volt. Mozgékonyabb. Sokkal több akarattal, és fegyelemmel, ami azt jelentette sokkal több tűzzel.

De ha Zuko többet tudott idomítani puszta tűznél…

_Nem fog számítani. Ez egy _trükk_. Egy gyáva hazárdjátéka, hogy elbújjon itt a tömegek közt. Nincs okom félni tőle. Soha._

Zuko megpörgette a homokot a bal keze felett, tekintete soha el nem hagyva az övét, még ahogy a jobbjával a tető lángjait hívta is, mint az Avatár bosszantó vízidomára egy folyó-

Mikor is kődarabok, amiket Shirong kiidomított az alattuk levő kocsiból nekicsapódtak, mint Mai dobótűi, és hirtelen túl elfoglalt volt, hogy analizáljon mindent.

* * *

_Egy vízidomár_, gondolta Yakume, újra átfutva azon, amit Aoi őrmestertől és embereitől megtudott, ahogy az állomás hűsében várakoztak. _Nincs értelme_.

„Riadóztatnunk kéne," morgott Aoi őrmester. Bármelyik tengerészt vizslatva, amelyik hajlamosnak tűnt, hogy a peron korlátja közelébe botladozzon, vagy bárhová a közelébe a Föld Királysági gazdák elmaradozó tömegének. Néhányan az állomáson dolgukat fejezték be a papírtologatókkal miután kijutottak a rendes városból; mások a következő bemenő vonatra vártak. Senki sem tűnt boldognak a vörösben és feketében levő férfiak láttán… de egyenlőre hajlandóak voltak távolságot tartani.

„Láttad, hogy a tábornokotok milyen hamar elszabadított minket," dörmögte Lu-shan kapitány. „Én azt mondom, már riadóztattak."

Koki tengerész összeszűkült pillantást vetett rá. „Maga aztán azt mondaná-

„Nem érdekel mit gondolsz rólam te só-hibbant idióta," vágta félbe Lu-shan, „de a fickó, aki lejuttatott arról a hajóról úgy gondolja jó ötlet egy kis időre meglapulni. Én hallgatnék rá. Nem voltál ott, mikor a törzsőrmester információt hozott a hercegnőnek az orra alatt levő lázadókról. Az a… ifjú hölgy… valami _nincs_ rendbe vele." A szemeit forgatta. „És nem mondd nekem, hogy 'Sozin vonalának veszélyesnek kell lennie'. Láttam már veszélyest. És láttam simán őrültet. Nem mondasz rosszat a nemesekről, de tudom melyik vödörbe pottyantanám."

Aoi csúnyán rámeredt, és vetett egy pillantást Yakume irányába. Lu-shan ugyanezt tette, dobolva lábával. Várakozva.

Mind vártak, ébredt rá Yakume hirtelen, elnézve a delejező kőpilléres vasutaktól, és a zöld földekről oly nagyon messzi mélyen. „Kapitány?"

„Törzsőrmester," szólt Lu-shan szárazon. „Eddig ma szembenéztem egy párral a maga tengerészgyalogosaiból, követtem magát egy olyan vadászaton, amit inkább a Dai Li-ra kellene hagyni, tűzgolyó-ponton tartott a Nyugat Sárkánya, és el kellett viselnem ezt a rakás _matrózt_ egy vonat-úton a semmi közepére, míg az agya pörgette a kerekeit. _Beszéljen_."

Aoi berzenkedett, mint egy borzas sziklaoldal. De szintén csendesen könyörgő pillantást vetett rá.

Yakume sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét. „Próbáltam összerakni a dolgokat," vallotta be. „Egy részének amit tudok, még mindig nincs értelme. És jobb szeretnék teljes jelentést készíteni." Egy olyat, amit, remélhetőleg megírhat és elrendezheti, hogy ne személyesen kelljen elvinnie. Időt adva neki, hogy eltisztuljon.

Hűséges volt a Tűz Népéhez. Mindenek felett. Nem volt _hülye_.

_Azt hiszem a leányzó azon a ponton lehet. _Lu-shan_ is úgy gondolja, hogy ott lehet. Ami azt jelenti… talán, lehetséges, hogy ott is van._

Egy sötét sárkány, ennek hívta Iroh tábornok. Mikor senki sem beszélt sárkányvérről a Tűz Úr vonalában. Hivatalosan.

A tábornoknak tévednie kellett. Tévednie _kellett_. A Tűz Urak becsülettel vezették a nemzetet. Nem lehetett igaz, hogy Ozai Tűz Úr… egy ilyen lényt akarjon utódául.

Ám ha ezt hitte… a tábornok _tévedett_. Vagy hazudott.

_Soha nem hazudott. Nem nekünk. Sem semelyik emberének._

Bár Yakume tudta, hogy a tábornok kissé… szelektív tudott lenni az igazsággal. Főleg mikor csapdát állított.

_És mi vagyunk a csapda._

És… Lu-shan őt nézte. Megint.

„Csapda vagyunk a hercegnőnek," magyarázta Yakume. „Nem tudom hogyan, nem tudom mit vár a tábornok nyerni – de az vagyunk. Valahogy. Becsületes ember, és ő és Zuko herceg szavukat adták… de ismerem a tábornokot. Ha szabadon engedett minket, akkor előnyt vár tőle." Tekintetével végigsöpört a tengerészeken. „Amiért is nem megyünk vissza a palotába, vagy akár a városba. Még nem. Azula hercegnő Iroh tábornok ellensége, és nem viszek veszedelmet a küszöbére."

Idegesen, Koki és a többiek kezdtek egymástól elsomfordálni.

„Nem az a fajta csapda," mondta Yakume türelmetlenül. „Ennél sokkal finomabb, higgyék el. Nem fegyver. Még csak nem is személy." Lepillantott, megpróbálva előidézni mindent amit hallott az összes hadjáratról, amit a tábornok vezetett. „Elengedett minket, hogy elmondjuk a hercegnőnek amit láttunk. Valami ebben az információban veszélyes _kell_ legyen."

„Próbálja az összeset, azzal a temperamentumával," mondta Lu-shan szárazon. „Veszélyes bármelyik szerencsétlen fattyúra a körzetben, legalábbis."

Yakume érezte, ahogy látta is, hogy a többiek megugornak a kifejezésre, és tiltólag felemelte a kezét. „Nem ugyanazt jelenti itt," mondta mereven. „És a kapitánynak igaza van. A Nyugat Sárkánya talán ismert az erő és tömeg bevetéséről, de egy jól időzített figyelem elterelés értékét is ismeri."

És lehet, hogy csak ennyit akart Iroh tábornok. Lehetségesen. _Bárcsak ki tudnám válogatni mit tudok_. „Azt mondja a herceg átkozott?" Yakume Aoi őrmestert vizslatta.

„Amint mondtam magának. Vízidomár." A nagydarab őrmester megborzongott. „Agni, ez egyszerűen nem helyes."

„Forró víz," horkant Lu-shan.

Aoi rámeredt. „_Jégbe_ fagyasztotta azt az átkozott szellemet!"

Ami cáfolhatatlan bizonyítéknak tűnt. És mégis… „A tábornok azt mondta Zuko herceg tűz-gyógyító," kezdte Yakume.

„Jee is beszélt tűz-gyógyításról," morogta Aoi. „Bizonyára a tábornokról beszélt. Az _áruló_ volt az, aki beteg volt a parton. És mind láttuk a jeget."

„És a tábornok megegyezett magukkal, hogy-„ Yakume arca megrezzent, és homlokon csapta magát. „Nem, azt sugallta, hogy a herceg átkozott. Soha nem mondta ki." A Hold a hercegen nyugtatta kezét, csakugyan. Tűzidomárból vízidomárrá átkozva, félrecsavarva a lelkét? Ez mindennek értelmet adna.

Csakhogy nem adott. A Dai Li _biztos_ volt.

„A vízidomítás átok?" vizslatta mindannyiukat Lu-shan.

Yakume vállat vont. „Hogy érezne, ha egy Őr tüzet idomítana?"

„…Tény." Lu-shan felsóhajtott, mint egy messzi vulkán mennydörgése. Odapillantott még egy a korlát felé kószáló matrózra, és Aoi-ra vonta őszes szemöldökét.

„Norimichi!" morogta az őrmester. „Agni lángjaira, ember, majd bámulhatsz később, mint egy holtági bugris."

„Öhm, Őrmester?" Még mindig áthajolva a korláton, Norimichi megdörgölte a szemeit. „Az embereknek nem _belül_ kéne utazni azokban az izékben?"

Yakume azt találta, hogy a korlátnak szorítják a többiekkel, félig azt várva, hogy valami furcsát lásson dekorálva az egyiket a négy-, vagy öt-kocsis vonaton, amiknek a látványához már majdnem hozzászokott-

Hosszú volt. Nagyon hosszú. És gyorsan haladt, lángok lobbanva és egymásnak ütközve, ahogy alakok vörösben és rózsaszínben és zöldben az életükért harcoltak a tetőkön. Narancs lángok… és heves, halálos kékek.

„Oma és Shu, a földidomárok megbolondultak!" szitkozódott Lu-shan.

_A földidomárok_? Gondolta Yakume. Csak annyi időre szakította el tekintetét, hogy hitetlenkedő pillantást vessen az Őrre.

„Senki sem lök egy vonatot ilyen gyorsan!" vicsorgott Lu-shan, ahogy a vonat a sínpályán az állomás felé süvöltött, az alakok döbbenetes gyorsasággal nőve nagyobbra. „Még ha most el is kezdenek fékezni, egy mérfölddel túllőnek rajtunk!"

Yakume a kétségbeesett küzdelemre meredt. És a vonat hosszára. És a zöld homályokra, amik immár összeálltak Dai Li egyenruhákká-

Csakhogy az egyik Dai Li alacsonyabb volt. Karcsúbb. És egy lövésnyi tüzet a keze vágásával védett.

Yakume kényszerítette magát a légzésre, hallva a tűz pattogását a szélben. „Nem fognak megállni."

„Megőrültél?" Lu-shan tágra nyílt szemekkel a bejövő fa és kő eltipró erejére meredt. „A vonatok _mindig_ megállnak-„

A vonat elsüvöltött mellettük, végtelen nyúlása ablakoknak és ijedt arcoknak és tűznek.

Bódultan, Yakume integetett. Főleg az első kocsira, ahol egy pár földidomár akik apa és fiának tűntek a vonatot gyorsabbá idomították egy határozottan nem előírásos módon. És ahol a fény késekről csillant vissza, amiket egy aranyszemű lány tartott, készen hogy hajítson bárkire, aki elállná az útjukat.

Végtelen szívdobbanásokkal később, elmentek.

Utánuk bámulva a síneken, Yakume megrázta magát. Lu-shan-ra pillantott, aki dermedten állt, tátott szájjal. „Felteszem látta Huojin Őrt."

Szótlanul, Lu-shan rábámult.

„Ezt gondoltam," mormolta Yakume. És meg kellett csóválnia fejét hitetlenségében, nevetni akarva a puszta arcátlanságán… és tombolni, hogy egy ilyen vad brilliancia a másik oldalnak lobogott. „Iroh örököse, mindenben csak születésben nem."

„Én- de- ő-!" Feladva, Lu-shan felhajította a kezeit.

„Sozin vonalából született, és Sozin vonalából is fog meghalni," mondta Yakume, megpróbálva szilárdnak tartani hangját. „Szellemek. Olyan fényesen égnek."

„Bele akar kerülni ennek a közepébe?" kapkodott levegő után Lu-shan.

„Ők nagy nevek." Yakume hallotta a vágyódást a saját hangjában, és nem próbálta meg elfojtani. „Ki nem akarná követni őket?" Sóhajtva, egy nagyon sápadt Aoi felé fordult. „Felteszem abbahagyhatjuk az itteni várakozást… mi az?"

„A kikötő felé tartanak," felelte Aoi megrendülten.

A homlokát ráncolva, Yakume bólintott.

Aoi megrázta a fejét, úgy beszélve, mint egy új, lassú újonchoz. „A _víz_ felé tartanak."

…_Oh._

* * *

_Túl lassú_, gondolta Zuko. _Csel kell legyen_.

Nem az volt.

Nincs idő hárítani Azula tűz-kerekét; félrecsapta forró homokkal, a föld darabkák úgy nyakalva be a hőt, mint egy kocsma teli szomjas tengerésszel. Olvadt üveg kígyózott ki és vágott akaratára; érezte az égő hajának szagát, mielőtt a szél elfújta a füstöt.

_Még csak nem is kell felmelegítenem_, gondolta Zuko fanyarul, egy röpke pillanatban, mikor amannak Shirong lendített láncaival kellett foglalkoznia. _Ő megteszi helyettem_.

Ami az egyedüli dolog volt, ami nem volt összezavaró ebben a harcban. _Azulával_ harcolt. Vagy dermedtre kéne lennie rémülnie, vagy fehér-vaknak a dühtől. És – nem volt.

Aggódott, igen. Kétségbeesetten próbálta olyan messzi hátra tartani a vonaton, amennyire csak tudta, távol az ártatlan civilektől. Ha a vonat felgyorsul, és Shirong le tudja vágni a kocsit amin van szabaddá…

De mindenek előtt mániákus jókedv ködébe volt burkolva. Itt volt egy ellenség. Itt volt valaki aki éppolyan mélyen benne volt az egész Roku-Ilah-Sozin zűrben, mint ő. Aki ugyanannyi bűntudatot hordozott, a világ szemében; akinek a vére minden más nemzet szerint ugyanúgy tépve volt jó és rossz között…

_Mintha Sozin csak gonosz lett volna. És Roku csak jó._

Katara azt mondaná, hogy a húga gonosz. Toph is valószínűleg. A fenébe, még _Aang_ is.

_És ti nem értitek, egyáltalán nem értitek. Ő _hisz_ a Tűz Úrban. Pont ahogy te hiszel Gyatso-ban, Aang. Ezért ölt meg téged. Ezért fog újra megölni téged._

És tudott harcolni Azulával, és még mindig _gondolkodni_. Nem volt értelme- várj, mit csi-

A képzés azt mondta _pörgő láng rúgás_. Egy mélyebb suttogás azt mondta _igen, befedve a láthatást, vigyázz a-_

A tűz-töltésű ütés keresztülrobbant a lángfalán, és repült.

* * *

_Lee!_

Hála Guanyin-nek az edzésért, és összeesésig való gyakorlásért. Shirong pontosan tudta hogyan lendítsen kő kesztyűt, hogy megragadjon és visszarántson egy testet a biztos talajra. Még ha az a talaj egy másik vonat kocsi teteje is volt.

_Lenn van, vigyázz a-_

Kék tűz perzselte meg a vállát; a világ vörössé és feketévé vált.

_Csak fájdalom, a fenébe is!_

Shirong az ütésbe lépett, látva a somolyát, tudva, hogy kifogyott a kövekből és rosszul helyezkedik a lánclendítéshez.

_Soha nem harcoltál kimerülve chi-ből, ugye?_

Úgy bevitt egy ütést, mint egy bányakalapács, becsapódva egy olyan területre, amiről a hideg tapasztalat megtanította, hogy ugyanolyan gyorsan leterít nőket, mint a férfiakat egy ágyék-lövés.

Kivédte. Nagyját.

Shirong látta elsápadni a fájdalomtól, ahogy hátra szökellt, egyik kezét ösztönösen felemelve, hogy védje a mellét. Aztán elvörösödött a dühtől, tüzet vágva rúgásokkal és söprésekkel hogy visszahajtsa és megölje.

Abban a pillanatban, egy élethosszat látott.

_Nemes. Csodagyerek. A legjobbak által tanítva. A legjobbak által képezve. Mindig, mindig a kedvezett, választott örökös._

_Senki sem _mert_ piszkosan harcolni képezve téged, ugye?_

_Nem vagy olyan, mint a bátyád, Azula. Soha nem is lehetsz._

Bár Zuko sem egészen önmagaként harcolt. És nem csak a tűz idomítása volt víz helyett.

_Megvan a képessége hozzá, hogy legyűrje, csak nem hiszi, hogy képes rá. Kételkedik magában. Fenébe Lee, _nem_ jobb nálad-_

Kék tűz rohant felé-

Rántódott félre, olyan közel, hogy belekönnyezett a szeme, elkapva narancs láng gömbjében.

* * *

_Ne gondolkodj. Csak harcolj!_

Nem volt értelme, hogy előre látta jönni Azula mozdulatait. Nem volt értelme hogy tudta – _tudta_ – mit várna egy hegyi tűzidomár válaszként, és hárította, mint hullámok a sziklának. Egyszerűen nem volt értelme…

De a világ értelmének vége lett már a Déli Sarkon. Kezdett hozzászokni.

_Jó a lány_, mormolta valami elméjében. Nem a félelemmel, amit éreznie kellett volna. Egyszerűen… elfogadva. _Nagyon, nagyon jó._

_De fiatal._

Elég fiatal, hogy elkapja a gyors ölés dühe, ellenségeinek teljes elpusztítása. Hogy azt higgye ha valaki nem ölte meg, azért van mert _nem tudta_.

_Megölhetném. Ha hajlandó lennék mindkettőnk életét kockáztatni._

De volt egy jobb mód.

Acél szúrt keresztül a megperzselt tetőn, és elvigyorodott.

* * *

_Meg fogom ölni_, gondolta Azula zordan, lándzsahegyeket kerülgetve, ahogy keresztülszúrtak. _Gyorsan és alaposan. Ezúttal _biztosra_ megyek_.

Zuko ugyanolyan könnyedén kerülgette az acélt, mint ő, fene essen belé. Mert szemmel tartotta a környezetét is. Ahelyett, hogy csak rá figyelt volna.

_Hogy merészeled!_

Ő volt a legjobb. A _legjobb_. A bátyjával való vívásnak nevetségesnek kellett volna lennie, tréfának; módnak, hogy dacot köpjön Ursa szemébe, megmutatva szellemének milyen szánalmas is volt a gyermek, akit választott.

Csakhogy Zuko sakkban tartotta. És _könnyűnek_ láttatta.

_Ha nem lenne ott az a Dai Li, hogy fedezze…_

De ott volt. És ha Shirong nem is tűnt ügyesnek a kesztyűinél nagyobb kőtömegek mozgatásában, az ügynök örömmel szedte szét az egész kocsit alattuk lőszernek, darabról fájdalmas darabra.

Lefáraszthatná mindkettőt. _Megsebesíthetné_ őket. De nem tudta őket tovább hajtani.

És ha Shirong el tud vágni elég követ, hogy leszeljen egy kocsit vele és Ty Lee-vel még mindig rajta-

_Nem. Nem fog._

_Nem szövetségeseket hoztál a harctérre, Zuzu. Hanem _felelősséget_._

_Ismerem a gyengédet._

Ugrás és landolás és _vágj_ tüzet a tetőn keresztül-

Oh, milyen bájos sikolyok.

* * *

„Kifelé!" ordította Huojin, hallatva magát a pánik és a lángok robaja felett. Perzselt hús és hányás bűze terjengett a levegőben, ragadta meg a gyomrát; nagyot nyelt és megpróbált nem érezni. „Mindenki menjen _előre_!"

Mozdultak. Kivéve a három szerencsétlen flótást, akik többé már nem mozdultak.

_A gyerekek mind elöl vannak_, szólt magára az Őr élesen; kirángatva egy igazán szerencsétlen flótást, aki még lélegzett, és hagyjuk a perzselt bőrt, ami leszakadt az elszenesedett fa-üléseken. Amaya meg tudja menteni, vagy nem. _A lányaim elöl vannak Teruko-val…_

És sikítani akart, mert Teruko nem volt itt. Mert parancsokat követett, követte a tervet, és ragaszkodott a nők és gyerekek kocsijaihoz. Egy élő tűz-gát, készen, hogy ne engedje megtörténni ott azt, ami megtörtént itt.

Ha ezt túlélték, Huojin veszi majd az összes rémálmot, amit tudta, hogy ez a nap adni fog neki. Veszi, és _hálás_ lesz, Mert a lányai _biztonságban_ voltak.

_Teruko_, gondolta Huojin zordan, hagyva a tolóajtót elszakadni a szélben, ahogy nyögdécselő terhét a kocsik közti szélviharban rángatta. Más kezek nyúltak ki, felhúzva őt. _Jia és a többi földidomárok, hogy épen tartsák a síneket, ha valaki szórakozik velük. Amaya_.

Zuko úgy rendezte el az idomárokat, mint élő falak, a kocsikat teli civilekkel mozgó erődökké téve. Szándékosan a végére hagyva a kevésbé fontos ellátmány-kocsikat, hogy ha a legrosszabb bekövetkezik, és őt és Shirongot megölik, a földidomárok harmadába vághatják a vonatot; vakond-skunk, ami levedli a farkát, hogy túléljen.

Túl-lövés, gondolta Huojin, mikor felállították. Az kell legyen. Hallott Zuko húgáról, de nem hitte. Persze, a Tűz Népe katonák szörnyűek, és gonoszak, és pislogás nélkül lemészárolnak civileket… de hogy egy tizennégy éves lány?

_De te tudtad, kölyök. Te tudtad._

És most ahelyett, hogy nevetett volna a kölykön, amiért paranoid, kétségbeesetten imádkozott, hogy Zuko eléggé paranoid legyen.

_Meg ne halj odakinn, hallod? Ne halj meg._

* * *

_Nem a népemet!_

Zuko egy hullámnyi tüzet söpört felé; ütötte tűzlabdák szélrohamát. Látta Azulát elsomolyodni, és gyűlölte. És gyűlölte magát.

_Tudhattam volna_. Tudhattam _volna_.

Azula mindig megkapta, amit akart. És amit akart, az a _figyelme_ volt.

Az, hogy emberek haltak meg, hogy megkapja, csak a hab volt a tetején.

Megperzselt fa engedett a lába alatt; lendült, ahogy összeesett, a következő kocsi tetején földet érve és kicsapva egy tűz-ostorral, hogy fedezze Shirong ugrását.

Azula kikerülte. Hát persze. De elfoglaltan tartotta, míg földet ért, épp elég ideig, míg Shirong kivájhatott magának még egy kis muníciót.

Őket is elfoglaltan tartotta; Ty Lee szaltója a kocsik közt nem volt a szokásos kecsességgel, de egy darabban landolt, elcsavarva Shirong utolsó láncait és pörögve elküldve őket. Szürke szemei még mindig tágak; karjai ernyedtek, nem formáltak halálos öklöket, amik bénulásba ütöttek volna egy ellenfelet. De akkor is itt volt, húzva Azula után, mint egy levél az áramlatban.

_A levelek égnek, Ty Lee._

Köztünk _való harc volt, Azula, azt hittem van elég becsületed, hogy ehhez tartsd magad_!

De mikor is tartotta magát? Valaha is?

_A_ húgom _vagy_…

Bezárva füleit szelleme jajgatására, Zuko az ellenségét szemlélte.

_Nyugalom. Lélegezz_, mormolta az a mély suttogás. _A világ maga a fegyvered._

_Minden ég._

* * *

_Tűzvihar._

Shirong a szót Ba Sing Se tűzoltóitól hallotta, kormosan és siratva halottaikat kemény piával és keményebb gyásszal. Életek és épületek pusztulása; az üvöltő szörnyeteg, amely elemésztett húst és fát és még követ is, szétzúzva a kavicsot mint az üveget. Néha gonosz szellemek voltak felelősek; azok voltak a rémálmok, amik két társába kerültek neki ugyanannyi év alatt, míg végül szóló küldetéseket kért. De az idő többségében, csak tűz volt.

_Nincs olyasmi_, gondolta Shirong kábán, _mint_ csak _tűz_.

Elkapatott a dühöngő sárkányok szívverésében, vadul támadva tetőt és szelet és mindent közte. Kék lángok, melyek fájdalommal üvöltöttek és várakozó halállal és _kudarc, vesztettél, és égni fogsz érte_-vel-

Narancs tűz lendült, kanyargott, csavarodott; soha nem kétszer ugyanúgy. Semmi kihívás. Semmi fenyegetés. Egyszerűen _volt_, mintha a vasnak valami dühös szelleme lávát kalapált volna ködbe és holdfénybe.

Még megperzselve és sajogva is, Shirong nem tudta félni. Hozzá tartozott. Ahogy a lélegzet a tüdejébe, a kő a kezeibe-

Elsomolyodva, Shirong poros homokká zúzott követ és a csatározásba hajította.

* * *

_Zuko életben van_, gondolta Ty Lee tompán. _Zuko_ nem lehet _életben_.

Ez a két tény kergette egymást Ty Lee agyában, mint dühös lemúrok, ahogy a harc és a lángok felette és körötte mozogtak. Azula erősebb volt, mint a bátyja. Ty Le tudta. A klánja vénjei tudták. A Tűz Úr is tudta.

De Zuko _életben_ volt. Ami azt jelentette, hogy elárulta a Tűz Urat és _túlélte_.

A vénjei azt mondták, ebben az évszázadban csak két tűzidomárnak sikerült ez. És ha Zuko-ban megvolt Jeong Jeong a Dezertőr ereje…

_Vagy a Nagy Árulóé._

Nem gondol a nevére. Nem tiszteli meg a szellemét annak a _lénynek_, ami olyan sokat ellopott a rokonságából egy évszázaddal ezelőtt. Ellopta őket, mint a füst egy máglyáról; eltűntek, _eltűntek_, és még morzsákat sem ajánlott azoknak, akik szelíden kérdezni küldtek…

Csak lemészárolta őket, kegyetlenül.

Nem volt helyes, hogy bárki halálát kívánja, de mikor a családja mondta neki az esti meséket, mindig örült, hogy halott.

Így sosem felejtette el kinek az unokája is volt Ursa úrnő. Még ha Azula úgy is viselkedett, mintha nem tudná.

_Azula azoktól született, aki halált hoznak Tengri vérére. Mindkét oldalról_, mondták a vének. _Szolgáld őt, hogy mi mind élhessünk_.

Persze, Zuko is. De soha nem viselkedett úgy. Ügyetlen, szégyenlős; mindig tíz lépéssel a csodagyerek húga mögött.

A most körülötte szelő tűzidomítás nem volt ügyetlen. Nem volt semmihez sem fogható, amit Ty Lee valaha is látott, ahogy Zuko izzó forró homokot örvényeltetett köztük, hogy beitasson még egy ütésnyi kék tüzet. Nem izzadt. Nem volt pánikolt. Még csak nehezen sem lélegzett.

_A lélegzet chi, és a chi tűz_, suttogta fagyott elméje. _Hogy csinálhat tüzet légzés nélkül_?

A kezek egy megtévesztően gyengéd örvénye lángokat kígyóztatott az égő fától, hogy Azula lábszáraira vágjon-

Azula egy dobbantással felelt, ami visszatüzet üvöltött az arcába-

Zuko megperdült és ugrott, a homok vele örvénylett, hogy elkapja a lángokat és felizzon, le és elpörgetve az ütés többi részét.

_Nem csinál tüzet_, ébredt rá Ty Lee. _Hanem hagyja, hogy Azula csinálja neki!_

Mint az Áruló. Mint Byakko, aki még mindig vadászott klánjára, ha közel merészkedtek vitorlázni a vizeken ahhoz az áruló szigethez, amit magukénak mondtak. Soha nem kapta rajta Ursa úrnőt, hogy a tűzidomításnak ezt a perverzióját tanítsa a hercegnek, de valahogy Ursa bizonyára…

_Nem ölésre harcolt, mert nem kellett neki! Ha _tovább kitart_, mint Azula-_

_Nem teheti!_

Ha Zuko erősebb volt, neki kéne az örökösnek lennie. De nem volt, nem lehetett; árulója volt a Tűz Úrnak, és ha az övéi követik, meghalnak. Meghalnának, és akkor Tengri útjai _eltűnnének_. És kétszeresen áruló volt, még csak nem is azért harcolt, hogy örökös legyen, nem ha úgy lopódzott be Ba Sing Se-be, hogy szembenézett volna Azulával-

És hogy nem akarhatott szembenézni Azulával? Hogy? Hogy árulhatta el Ty Lee-t, árulhatta el az övéit, azzal hogy _most_ találta meg az erejét, mikor rosszabb, mint hasztalan volt? Hogy szúrhatta el, ahogy Zuko _mindig_ elszúrta, és hagyta az övéit választás nélkül, hogy Azulát kövessék? Mert ha Zuko erősebb volt…

_Nem lehet!_

Még ha az is, _egyedül_ volt. A Tűz Úr seregei ellen. Bárki, aki mellé állt _halálra_ volt ítélve.

_Nem, nem, Zuko nem tenné ezt! Nem teheti ezt! Ő-_

Ty Lee-nak nem volt lélegzete, hogy figyelmeztetést kiáltson, ahogy a vonat keresztüllőtt egy alagúton a Falban. De ugyanakkor, ez Azula volt. Nem volt rá szüksége.

Mégis, Ty Lee-nek újra le kellett buknia ahogy kisüvöltöttek a sötétségből, ahogy a Falon lévő katonák lendítette kőtömbök mindannyiukra rázúdultak. És még innen is látta, ahogy Shirong arca heves vidámsággal fellángol, ahogy megragadott egy lendített követ és Azulára ütötte kés-élességű szilánkok robbanásában.

_Megölik._

_A Tűz Úr útjában állnak._

_Mindenki a_ Suzuran_-on, mindenki ezen a vonaton… Zuko mindüket meg fogja ölni._

Nem engedem-!

A vonat szele körülötte süvöltött, és Ty Lee _mozdult_.

* * *

„Számos oka van, hogy Sozin a Légi Nomádokat támadta meg a Föld Királyság előtt," mondta egyszer Bácsika, a _Wani_ fedélzetén. „Ha élve elfogod az Avatárt, el _kell_ kapnunk őt, mielőtt elsajátítja a földet. Az ellentétek egyesülése megállíthatatlan lehet."

Nem volt idő lebukni. Nem volt idő tervezni. Csak egy pillanat volt _mozdulni_, remélni, hogy senki sem maradt alattuk a kocsiban, és imádkozni, hogy eleget tud blokkolni a szilánkok közül.

_Sárkány Kergeti a Holdat._

Tűz emelkedett az égő tetőről; csavarodó örvények, amik nem is annyira blokkolták a halálos szilánkokat, mint elkapták és félrecsavarták-

A nagyját.

_Oh bassz-_

Fájdalom.

* * *

_Mikor vérszagot érzel, rossz napod van._

Arccal lefelé, egyik kezével a tető megperzselt fáját markolva, Shirong egy kőkesztyűt markolt a félig eszméletlen tűzidomárra. Dolgozott a ujjhegyein, míg kő folyt és bezárta Zuko-t a tetőhöz mellette, megtartva a vonat szele ellen.

_A legjobb, amit tehetek, jelenleg._

Nem nézett az elfeketedett kőpengékre, amik átszúrták Zuko utolsó védelmét, vagy a kisebb szilánkokra, amik a saját húsába döftek. Sérültek voltak. Nem volt jó. De ha nem állítja meg Ty Lee-t _most_, mindketten halottak.

_Oh, csodás. Megállítani, mikor széllel vagyunk körülvéve? Hogyan?_

De az akrobata – a _légidomár_ – nem végezte be őket. Csak állt ott, sápadtan, mint a pergamen. Megborzongott, és elfordult, hogy segítsen Azulának-

Aki már talpra állt, egy tornász csavarával, ami _könnyűnek_ láttatta. És különös, számító arckifejezéssel. „Miért?"

„A barátom vagy," mondta Ty Lee egyszerűen. „És okosabb vagy, mint Sozin és Azulon Tűz Úr. Ők vadásztak a népemre. Te gondunkat viseled."

Lélekben megdermedve, Shirong megpróbálta összeegyeztetni az ártatlan mosolyt az imént kimondott szavakkal. És nem tudta.

_Ártatlan könyvmoly Kuei-nk Föld Királysági területet adott fel a _Tűz Népének_. Hogy hárítson minket _ettől_._

_Ha túléljük, minden Dai Li bocsánattal tartozik neki._

_Ha_. Oma és Shu. Tucat apró sebből vérzett, Zuko nem mozdult, Ty Lee légidomár volt a vonat minden szelével, hogy elkapja, és Azula úgy mosolygott rá, hogy a szelleme egyenesen ki akart tőle mászni a húsából.

_Ha visszadobom a szilánkokat, csak egy pillanatra vakítom el. És erre vár. Érzem._

_Nem_, ébredt rá Shirong, ahogy Zuko fulladó hangot adott, és Azula szája somolyba fordult. Nem várta, hogy az ügynök mozduljon, jobban mint egy ember vár egy moszkító-bolhára, amit lecsapni szándékozik.

_Arra vár, hogy meghaljon._

Szellemek. És még egy szemnyi lánca sem maradt. Bár látta az egyik láncát, elkapva egy égő szarufában yardokkal arrébb; lángok hajladozva fölötte a levegőben, csörrenések gúnyolódva vele, ahogy lengedezett, oly fájdalmasan távol karnyújtásnyitól.

„Anya elkényeztetett téged, de Apa _engem tisztel,"_ jelentette ki Azula, maró derűvel a hangjában. „Élvezni fogom az egyke létet."

Shirong vicsorgott. _Látnám ahogy olvadt üveget lélegzel, te kis-_

Harag blokkolta a szél zúgását a fülében. Csak Zuko kapkodó légzését hallotta… és lánc csilingelését.

_A fém föld. A hő tűz._

Térdre gurult, és _rántott_.

Perzselő lánc csapott lábak köré folyondár-indaként, egy sikollyal letépve lányokat a tetőről.

…_Ow._

A tetőn való összeesés a világon a legjobb ötletnek érződött. Bárcsak minden a világon elmehetne, és _fájhatna_.

De harcolt már szellemekkel, amik fájdalommal és álmossággal és tiszta unalommal csaptak le. A fegyelem azt mondta _nem fekszel le meghalni_, amíg biztos nem voltál benne, hogy az ellenséged _halott_.

Összeszedve magát, lenézett a vonat oldalán.

…_Nem. Lehetséges._

Nem voltak _a vonaton_, hála az apró kegyeknek. De volt egy ismerős vörös-és-rózsaszín góc, ami a sínpálya egyik tartópillérébe csimpaszkodott.

Még a vonat elrobogásával is, Shirong érezte azt az arany-szemű dühöt, mint egy tűzgolyót.

„Guanyin, könyörület anyja, bocsáss meg," suttogta. „Mibe kerül _megölni_ azt a lányt?"

„Több-be, mint eddig bárkinek összejött," recsegte Zuko, zöld láng fonalait vonva, hogy elállítsa a legcsúnyább vérzéseket. „Segíts fel."

„Maradj veszteg!" csattant rá Shirong. Szellemek, amekkora gyorsasággal mentek – és a kikötő olyan _közel_ volt… „Ha felkelsz míg a vonat megáll, ezúttal tényleg elveszítlek."

„_Nézz a dokkokra."_

A dokkokra? Az egész kikötő égett, mit kellett volna-

A dokkok égtek. Ahogy a hajók is. Kivéve a vörös vitorlákat, amik már menekültek a tóra… és _Suzuran_, hajító távolságra a parttól, lángoló szurkot dobva a magasba minden olyan csapat katonára, akik úgy tűntek szerveződnek.

„Itt hagytak minket," ébredt rá Shirong, túl döbbenten, hogy egyáltalán dühös legyen, ahogy vonatuk lesüvöltött a sín rámpáján a part felé. „Oh, Oma és Shu. _Itthagytak_."

„Gondolkodj!" sziszegte Zuko, kibányászva az egyik kisebb szilánkot. „Földidomárok! Esküszöm a víz lezárja az agyatokat. Nem állítjuk meg ezt a vonatot!"

„Geh?" nyögte ki Shirong. Mert az víz volt, mély és halálos és csak arra várva, hogy leszippantsa az óvatlan földidomárt, és megfojtsa. „Lee. Mi. Süllyedni." _Oh szellemek, itt is jön-_

„_Segíts fel!"_

Parancs, semmi félelemmel benne. Shirong mozdult, ahogy a vonat teljesen elhagyta a síneket, átroppantva lángoló korlátokon, fa és kő belesikoltva a csobbanó hullámokba.

Felállva, Zuko széttárta kezeit, bal lábbal előre és ki lépve. Összeérintette kezeit, hátra helyezve a súlyát és széttárta kezeit egy szakadozott lélegzettel.

Hullámok rohantak előre, hogy megragadják a vonatot, áthabozva ablakokon, felszálló sikolyokon-

Zuko visszahúzta kezeit középre és _lökött_.

Hullámok reccsentek jéggé, hajlított nyílhegy rétege terjedve a vonat oldalain, lendülettel víve őket a kikötőbe egy laposhal minden gyorsaságával és kecsességével.

„Kijutunk ebből," köhögött Zuko, nekiernyedve mint egy nyár-fonnyasztotta növény, „Megtanítom neked mi az a _vízkiszorítás_."

* * *

Besimulva egy fülkébe, amit Quan és Bon ügynök vájtak ki a Külső Fal maradványából, veréb-papagáj szárnyaként verdeső szívvel, Kuei nézte, ahogy a jég-szárnyú hajó mennydörgésszerű csobbanással a vízbe csusszan. És megpróbált nem leesni a Falról. _Az- ő-_

Benn őrizték, így nem látta az Avatár és barátai támadását a palotára. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon ilyen érzés lehetett-e.

_Nem_, határozott Kuei, csodálattal és megrettenéssel egyszerre. Aang úgy jött, mint egy megállíthatatlan vihar, még ha barátságos is szándékozott lenni. Tizenkét éves fiú vagy sem, ő volt az _Avatár_. Ki harcolhat az egész világ szellemével?

Ez nem szellemek munkája volt. Ez kétségbeesett, emberi erőfeszítés volt, ügyességgel és tiszta véres-elméjű elszántsággal támogatva.

_Ez valami, amit megtehetnénk, _ébredt rá Kuei_. Ha merjük. Vagy – hát, nem _ezt_, pillanatnyilag nincsenek vízidomáraink, de- Oma és Shu. Igaza van. Harcolhatunk a világért. Harcolni is _fogunk_._

Ahogy Zuko tette. És _működött_. A vonat nem volt tengerálló. Látott kocsikat oldalt dőlni, és a dokkokon tomboló tüzek elég hőt ontottak, hogy elolvasszanak egy tucat jéghegyet. De lebegett. _Suzuran_ már köteleket is dobott az utasoknak, elég közel húzva a vonatot, hogy a földidomárok letörjék a kocsik falainak szekcióit és beemeljenek követ, ellátmányt, és menekülteket az acél fedélzetre.

Nem volt sima. Nem volt csinos. De gyors volt, és elszánt, és-

„Nem hiszem el," lehelte mellette Bon, bámulva. „Vontatják!"

„Muszáj nekik," ébredt rá Kuei, tucatnyi rész a hajókról összejőve a fejében a valóság tükrében. „_Suzuran_ talán nagynak tűnik a dzsunkáink mellett, de egyike a Tűz Népe kisebb ellátmányhajóinak. Ha megpróbálnának mindenkit a fedélzetre venni, felborulnának." Beárnyékolta szemeit. „Tessék. Behozták a kompokat." Nem tudott kihagyni egy árnyalatnyi sóvárgást a hangjából. A mindent elhomályosította a füst és a távolság; bárcsak többet láthatna.

Valami kerek és fém kocogtatta meg a karján. Kuei a teleszkópra pillantott, aztán Quan fanyar, halvány mosolyára. „Oh. Köszönöm."

„Mondjon amit akar a Tűz Népéről, de tényleg jó lencséket csinálnak," mondta Quan szárazon. „Felteszem a tűzidomítás is jó lehet valamire."

„Igen, az," mormolta Kuei, a látcsőbe kukucskálva az acél és fa és jég veszélyes táncára. Emlékezve egy másik lehetetlen, pimasz tervre, megtestesülve a fúróban, ami keresztülütött Ba Sing Se Külső Falán, amit csak az Avatár állított meg.

Még pár percig tovább nézte, ahogy életeket szednek fel a vízből; sóhajtott és Bonnak nyújtotta a látcsövet, a lángokra és hamura meredve, ami városa kikötője volt. „Nem tudtam, hogy a pusztítás ilyen gyönyörű lehet."

„Uram-„

„Tudom. Szörnyű," mondta Kuei józanul. „Azt kívánom bárcsak sosem történt volna. De van egyfajta… éles egyszerűség benne. Mint a finom kalligráfiában." Ahol minden vonás jelentett valamit. És az igazi művész csak azt használta, amire szüksége volt, és egy cseppel sem több tintát. „Nézzen rá, Quan ügynök." A füstködös part felé intett, ahol vörösbe öltözött katonák kezdték uralmuk alá hajtani a lángokat. „Zuko herceg úgy döntött evakuálja a népét és úgy is tett. Azula úgy döntött megtöri a falunkat, és úgy is tett. Iroh tábornok úgy döntött megszállja a városunkat évekkel ezelőtt, és úgy is tett." Kuei megcsóválta a fejét, és fő Dai Li-jára nézett. „Ozai Tűz Úr úgy döntött beveszi a Föld Királyságot, ugye?"

„Igen, uram," mondta Quan józan arccal.

Kuei megborzongott, de megpróbálta lenyelni a torkában levő gombócot. „Meg tudjuk állítani?"

„Nem tudom, felség," felelte Quan egyszerűen. „De a népünkért, a világért… meg kell próbálnunk." Lassú kimért lélegzetet engedett ki. „Bár most már sokkal jobban tetszenek az esélyeink, mint tegnap." A kikötő fölé intett. „Nem vagyok hadi ember, de még én is látom, hogy Ozai Tűz Úrnak érdekes döntéseket kell hoznia. Megerősítse a seregét itt, és megszorítsa fogását Ba Sing Se-n? Erőket küldjön Zuko herceg után? Vagy mindkettőt?" Az ügynök mosolya keskeny volt, sötét jókedv borotvája. „És ha csakugyan küld erőket a herceg után, hányat hajlandó elveszíteni belőlük?"

„Gyűlölök halált kívánni," mondta Kuei siváran. „Még az ellenségeinknek is."

„Azt mondtam elveszíteni, felség. Nem halálra gondoltam."

„Nem értem," vallotta be Kuei.

„Egy földidomár, aki megszegi az alkuit, meghalhat," mondta Quan, rámutatva a fájdalmasan nyilvánvalóra. „Ugyanígy meghalhat bárki a Tűz Népéből, aki megtöri a hűségét; és annak az őrült remetének, Jeong Jeong-nak a kivételével, a tűzidomárok _mindig_ meghalnak." Szünetet tartott. „Meg kellett volna halnom, felség. Nem tettem. Mert ön és _föld-gyógyítók_ visszahoztak."

És Lee… Zuko gyógyító volt. Egy _tűz_-gyógyító.

Akkor is, hogy változtatott ez bármin is? A nemesek uralkodtak; a köznép követett. Ez volt a világ rendje. Még az Avatár is a Déli Víz Törzse nemességével szövetkezett; az ifjú Katara talán azt hitte, hogy Long Feng sötétben tartotta a valóságról, és mikor a háborúra került sor, igaza volt. De a Dai Li vezére egész biztosan nem bújt ki a munkája alól, mikor a Föld Királyságot naprakészen tartotta az örökség és öröklés részleteiben.

Persze, Bei Fong úrnő talán kissé kereskedelmi háttérből jött. De a címe elég illő volt. Még ha a viselkedése kissé… különc is volt.

Tehát az Avatár és nemesei a Tűz Népe ellen szándékoztak vezetni a világot. Hát persze, hogy a világ közemberei követték.

Ezek közül egyiknek sem volt semmi köze Zuko herceghez. Persze, megpróbálhat igényt terjeszteni a saját népéből való közemberekre, de _száműzött_ volt. Azok a Tűz Úr seregében, meghatározás szerint, nem. „Még mindig zavarban vagyok, Quan ügynök," ismerte be Kuei. „Azt tűnik sugallni, hogy… hogy a Zuko herceg ellen küldött erők ellenszegülhetnek parancsnak."

„Oh igen," bólintott Quan. „Ellenszegülhetnek, dezertálhatnak. Valószínű nem a tábornokok, de az alsóbb tisztek? Igen. Némelyek talán."

„Tisztek?" tiltakozott Kuei hitetlenkedve. „A nemes vérűek _kiválaszttatnak_ a vezetésre. Azok, akik nem, követniük _kell_. Ez hagyomány!"

„A Föld Királyságban, uram," szólalt fel Bon. „Az alapján, amit Shirong ügynöktől hallottam, a Tűz Népe más. Náluk van," szünetet tartott, és nagyon óvatosan mondta ki a szavakat, „_érdem szerinti előléptetés_."

„Ez meg mi a Guanyin nevét jelent?" mormolta Kuei.

„Olyasvalami, mint a gyakorlat a Dai Li közt," szólt Bon óvatosan. „Ha jól végzed a munkád, nagyobb felelősséggel járó pozíciót kapsz." Tétovázott. „Hacsak nem olyan rosszul áll, mint Shirong ügynök, és túl veszélyes csapat élére tenni. Ami nem az ő hibája, uram. Long Feng zseniális volt, hogy toborzónak tette meg. Használhatta a képességeit, és a jelölt mindig összefutott kamuiy rosszindulattal, hogy leteszteljék. Általában túlélhetővel."

„Általában?" szólt Kuei óvatosan. Bon-t nézte, arra próbálva összpontosítani, ami fontos. „Ügynök, ha ezt a logikát követi, egy _közember_ tisztként végezheti!"

Bon megdermedt.

Egy pillanat után, Quan megköszörülte a torkát. „Felség. Egészen a nyugalomba vonulásáig, nem egész egy évtizeddel ezelőtt… Piandao ezredes, Azulon legfélelmetesebb kardforgatóinak egyike? Nemcsak hogy nem volt nemes, de még tűzidomár sem volt."

Kuei pislogott. Megtörölgette a szemüvegét a ruhaujján, és Quan-ra tekintett. „Zuko-nak ez a beszéde. Azt sugallta, hogy választhatják hogy maradnak-„

„Nem, uram," szólt Quan erélyesen. „Azt mondta választhatják, hogy önt követik. Becsületesen. Vagy őt követik."

„Úgy érti… a közemberek _megválaszthatják_ a nemeseiket?" Kuei kábultan megcsóválta a fejét. _Úgy_ _érted megtartom őket?_ Azt hitte, hogy a hátramaradtak csak nem akarták magukra venni a Tűz Herceg tervének kockázatát, ne is beszéljünk Zuko udvarias, megdöbbentő beszédéről. Elvégre, rengeteg kockázat volt. „Ez – ez káosz! Az emberek a föld. A föld nem kel fel és mozdul, hogy kövessen egy nagyurat. Nem mikor még csak nem is földidomár! Hogy ülhet egy nemes nyugodtan és köthet egyezményeket nagyúr társaival, mikor a birtoka egy része megpróbál valahová máshova menni… oh." Kuei a kivájt kő belsejének dőlt, tágra nyílt szemekkel, érezve, ahogy a világ kibillen. „Nem ülnek nyugodtan, igaz? Azt mondta harcolniuk kell. Ha a közembereid egyszerűen – _elmehetnek_… Oma és Shu. Hogy tudták valaha is abbahagyni a harcot?"

„Ha Wen asszony története igaz," szólt Bon óvatosan, „Kyoshi Avatár abbahagyatta velük."

Kuei nyelt egyet. Hozzáadta ezt ahhoz, amit Zuko mondott és megpróbálta elképzelni milyen lenne a Föld Királyság, ha Roku Avatár a lerombolt volna minden városerődöt és kereken megtiltotta volna, hogy újra felemelkedjenek.

_Guanyin légy kegyes_. Lemészárolnánk _egymást_.

Akkor is. Roku nem tette, és helyette a Tűz népe próbálta lemészárolni őket, és- oh. „Nem csak Azula számára figyelem elterelés, ugye?" szólt Kuei, kitapogatva az éleit egy igazán sokkoló ötletnek. „Szellemek. Megtörheti a Tűz Úr egész invázióját!"

„Ezt kétlem, felség," mondta Quan őszintén. „Ozai tűz úr megválogatja a tábornokait. És míg a Tűz Népe csapatok talán nem hisznek a nemesekben, hűek a parancsnoksághoz. Ritka személy lesz, aki megkockáztatja ezen hűség megkárosítását, még ha tudják is, hogy a herceg egy tűz-gyógyító. De most először, amiről a Wen-ek azt mondják, hogy évszázadok óta, tudni fogják, hogy az ellenszegülés lehetséges." Újabb éles mosoly érintette arcát. „A Tűz Úr hozzászokott csapatai megtörhetetlen hűségéhez. Ez teszi olyan halálossá a hódításukat. És most… most ez a hűség talán nem is olyan törhetetlen." Halkan felkacagott. „Vegye egy Dai Li-tól, uram. Egy fenyegetés még jobb is lehet egy kardnál."

„Ezért nem beszéltél a Zuko herceggel kötött megállapodásom ellen," ébredt rá Kuei. „Tudtad, hogy már csak azzal, hogy odakinn vannak, segíteni fognak nekünk." Valami _nagyon_ nem királyit mormolt magában. „Quan, el kell mondania nekem ezeket a dolgokat!"

„Nem volt idő-„ Quan elkapta magát és egy sóhajjal meghajolt. „Bocsásson meg, felség. Találunk neki időt." Tekintetével végigsöpört a lenti talajon, ismerős Dai Li zöld foltok után kutatva. „De nem tehetnénk ezt odalenn, uram?"

Egy utolsó pillantást vetve a halódó tüzekre, Kuei bólintott, pislogva a sötétre, ahogy Bon elzárta rejtekhelyüket, aztán megint a tompa zöld fényre, ahogy Bon alagutat nyitott a lefelé vezető lépcsőkhöz. „Szóval hogyan befolyásolja Zuko herceg terve az Avatár invázióját?"

„Nem tudom, uram." Quan a homlokát ráncolta. „Segítene, ha ismerném a részleteket."

Kuei émelyítő bizonytalanságot érzett, ahogy a lépcsőket elérte; Bon vezetve, Quan alkotva a hátvédet. „Nem ismered?"

Quan megállt a legfelső lépcsőn. „_Ön_ nem ismeri."

„Hát… nem," ismerte be Kuei. „Sokka jött fel az ötlettel, és az Ötök Tanácsa hírt küldött, hogy közel vannak a befejezéshez, mielőtt Azula hercegnő- jaj ne." Szárazon nyelt egyet. „Oh, én… igazán idiótának érzem magam. Tud. A napfogyatkozásról," tette hozzá Quan éles pillantására. „Még nem fejezték be a tervet, mikor én… elmondtam a Kyoshi Harcosok fejének."

„Ah," szólt Quan higgadtan.

„Napfogyatkozás?" Bon hitetlenkedve nézett mindkettejükre. „Úgy értik _igaziak_?"

„A nap elsötétedik, és a nappal éjszakává változik," mondta neki Quan. „Csakhogy úgy hallottam tűzidomároknak még rosszabb. Erőtlenek lesznek, és még ha az Avatár nem is sajátította el az összes elemet, nem kell, hogy probléma legyen a Tűz Úr legyőzése."

„Pontosan!" sugárzott Kuei. Aztán a homlokát ráncolta, még mindig aggódva. „Bár nem tudom hogy fognak eljutni a Tűz Úrig és még mindig megadni az Avatárnak nyolc percet, hogy megverje."

„Nyolc percet?" ismételte Quan óvatosan.

„A napfogyatkozás," emlékeztette Kuei. Szétnézett az ügynökök közt, ahogy csodálatuk félelemmé változott. „Tudom, hogy a nap részben árnyékban van néhány órára, de sötét csak… jaj ne." Bágyadtnak érezte magát. „Ez is egy azon dolgok közül, amiről a legtöbb ember nem tud?"

…Bon a fejét verte a falba?

„Nos," sóhajtott Quan, „ha a tábornokok csakugyan megoldották a problémát, remélhetőleg a válasz azokban a tervekben volt, amiket Katara önhöz szándékolt vinni, felség."

„Szóval nem tudjátok?" Hideg borzongás futott végig Kuei gerincén. „Azt hittem a tervünk egy része tegnap este az volt, hogy felszabadítsunk amennyit csak lehet a seregből."

„És úgy is tettünk, uram." Felemelve fejét a horpadástól, Bon elfintorodott. „Azula hercegnő megelőzött bennünket. A túlélők azt mondják, az Ötök Tanácsát vagy kivégezték, vagy deportálták Tűz Népe területre." Szünetet tartott. „Nincsenek többé, uram."

Kuei arca megrezzent. Nem igazán _kedvelte_ a tábornokokat, a pár alkalommal, mikor találkozott velük. Úgy tűnt azt feltételezték, hogy nem tud semmit.

…És igen, ez részben igaz volt, de hogy javíthatta volna ezt ki, ha nem magyarázták meg mit csinálnak? És miért?

De nem kedvelte őket, és ettől csak még rosszabbul érezte magát. Mert félre kellett raknia a halálukat, és arra fókuszálni mit tehet azokért, akik még életben vannak. „Szóval fogalmunk sincs mi az Avatár terve."

„Nem, uram," értett egyet Quan szemlátomást boldogtalanul. Ökölbe szorította kezeit az oldalán, és vonakodva kipréselte a következő szavakat. „De tudjuk, hogy mikor stratégiára és árulásra kerül sor, a Tűz Hercegnő mindüket felülmúlja."

„Kivéve, mikor elüti egy vonat," szólt Bon szárazon.

Quan felhorkant. „Persze. Mintha meg tudnánk… uram?"

Szórakozottan dobolva a köpönyege alatt elrejtett jade gyöngyökön, Kuei belegondolt ebbe. És, lassan, elmosolyodott.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Tai Chi mozdulatok a vonatos menekülésre – Felszedi a Tengert míg az Égre Néz, és Lökő Hullám.

Igen, élveztem a _Speed_-et és az _Under Siege 2_-t. Miből találtátok ki?

Komolyan, mióta megnéztem az Avatár világ térképét és láttam milyen gyorsan bejutott a Gaang a városba vonattal, reméltem, hogy ír valaki egy Vonattetős Csatát Ba Sing Se-ben.

„Tűzben mosott ruha" – az ősi Kína (és néhány egyéb terület) készített ruhákat azbesztből. Adva, hogy látunk Föld Királyság katonákat lebukni, hogy a lángokat azokkal a széles karimájú kalapjaikkal kapják el, ezt ajánlom lehetséges magyarázatként a szövegkönyvre.


	37. Chapter 37

**37.**

_Jobb tervre van szükségünk_. Elhajolva a mögötte levő kőtömbtől, Sokka a porba rajzolt kis sziget-jelekre nézett, amiket immár félig eltakart a naplemente árnya. Sóhajtott, és megöklözte szemöldökét, hogy eldörzsölje a marcangoló fejfájást. Más _tervre van szükségünk, akárhogy is. Nem tudom, hogy jobb kell-e._

Ugyanakkor, szinte bármilyen terv jobb lehet, mint vakon berontani a Tűz Népébe. Nem voltak mögöttük a Föld Király csapatai. Amijük volt, vagy kaphattak – annak számítania kellett.

_És nem fog, ha nem találom ki mire célozzam. Fenébe is, _információra _van szükségünk_…

Mint amilyük volt Ba Sing Se-ben. És mind tudták mi történik, ha _más emberekre_ hagyatkoztak, hogy meséljenek nekik a városról.

_Aang meghalt. Tényleg meghalt. Mind majdnem meghaltunk._

_Nem csinálhatjuk ezt újból. Ha halottak vagyunk, _senki_ sem tudja megállítani a Tűz Urat._

_Tudnunk kell mire számíthatunk. És… nem hinném, hogy ezt meg tudnánk csinálni a Tűz Népén _kívülről_._

Ami ugyanazon végkövetkeztetés volt, amire már három napja visszakanyarodott, és Sokka olyan szavakat mormolt magában, amiért Nagyi szappannal mosta volna ki a száját.

_Be kell jutnunk oda. És Zuko adott nekünk egy utat._

_Ha_ megbízhattak a tűzidomárban. A száműzött, nyamvadt, húg-rémisztő fattyúban…

_Ne hazudj_, szólt magára Sokka élesen. _Nem Zuko miatt aggódsz_.

Ha elfogadják Zuko ajánlatát, Katara egy az anyja gyilkosára vadászó lány szerepét játszaná. És… igazán aggódott… hogy nem volna _játék_.

Tui és La. Nem akart azon gondolkodni, hogy megbízhatnak-e _Katarában_.

_Fenébe…_

„Mit rajzó'sz?"

Sokka nem nézett fel, még akkor sem, mikor meztelen lábujjak léptek látómezejébe, óvatosan elkerülve minden firkantást. „A Tűz Népét. Legalábbis, próbálom. A Föld Tábornokoknak volt egy nagy térképük róla. Azt hiszem így nézett ki. Aang megint Katarával dolgozik?"

„Megpróbál rájönni hogyan lehet megfagyasztani egy hullámot anélkül, hogy megfagyasztaná valaki fejét benne," erősítette meg Toph.

„Sok szerencsét ezzel," mormogta Sokka. „Előbb vagy utóbb rá kell jönnie… hát. Jobb lesz ha kitalál valamit a Tűz Úrral kapcsolatban. Nem hinném, hogy a világ meghódításáról való lebeszélés működni fog."

„Én sem," értett egyet Toph. „De attól még jó ötlet. Tüncimókus letudja a nagyot és látványosat. Rájönni hogyan babráljon apró dolgokkal egy mozdulatban – ezen még sokat kell dolgoznia. Ha vízzel akarja csinálni föld helyett, mer' nyáladzhat a húgodra? Rendben. Csak amíg megteszi."

Most az egyszer, a Tűz Népe éles jobbkanyart vett kifelé a fejéből, csak annyi ideig maradva, hogy mániákusan vihorásszon. „Hogy mit csinál?" nyikkanta Sokka.

„Nyugi," vont vállat Toph, ide-oda integetve kezével. „Nyáladzik, de a csaj sokat lehűtötte. Xiu biztos elgondolkodtatta. Jó neki. Aangnek nincsenek szülei, hogy ellenőrizzék a családját. Nincs senkije. Nem fair belekeverni valamibe, ami talán nem jó ötlet."

„Hé! Hogy lehet a húgom fiújának lenni rossz ötlet!" tiltakozott Sokka. Megtorpant, és a kezeibe temette fejét. „Argh. Agyam… eldobom…"

Vihogva, Toph leült mellé. „Néha azt kívánom bárcsak lenne egy bátyám. Klafa lenne, ha sokban hasonlítana rád." Karon öklözte. „Bár tudok vigyázni magamra."

„Mi, és úgy gondolod a mester vízidomár nem tud?" morgolódott Sokka.

„Túlságosan el van foglalva azzal, hogy a mi gondunkat viselje," mondta Toph komolyan. „Katara összetart minket. Te összpontosítva tartasz." Szünetet tartott. „És Aang sok összpontosításba kerül."

„Nekem mondod," nyögte Sokka. „Én csak… néha nem értem őt. Vedd inkább, úgy, hogy rengetegszer." Az ajkába harapott. „Tudod, hogy mi az, amit most már igazán utálok azzal a könyvtáras zűrrel kapcsolatban? Egész időnket a Tűz Népe megverésére való módok keresésével töltöttük. Én csak… valahogy azt kívánom bárcsak visszamehetnénk és kikeresni a Légi Nomádokat."

Toph a homlokát ráncolta, lábujjai port gyúrva. „Tudtam. Egyedül hagytunk titeket és kidumálhattátok magatok hapsi témában, lányok nélkül, hogy némi értelmet dobjanak be, és most valami _zavar_."

„Ez nem olya- oké. Valami ilyesmi," sóhajtott Sokka. „Minden Légi Nomád idomár volt. Mindegyik." Hadonászott kezeivel, képtelenül leírni a furcsa süllyedő érzést, amikor erre végre rájött. „Abban sem vagyok biztos hol kezdjem a kérdéseket Aangtől… dolgokról."

„Tudni akarod, hogy minden Légi Nomád úgy gondolta-e, hogy szellemek által áldott," mondta Toph. „Mint Katara gondolja."

Sokka felszedegette állát. „Honnan tudtad?"

„Zuko mesélt erről." Most az egyszer, Toph kissé szégyenlősnek tűnt. „És miután beszéltem egy kicsit szellemekről Katarával… Sajnálom. Nem tudtam, hogy a lábujjaidon tiportam, mikor-„ Megtorpant. Megrázta a fejét, és újrakezdte. „Az idomítás csak én vagyok, Sokka. Ugyanúgy használom, ahogy te használod Bumerángot. Mikor idomítok, hogy mozdítsalak, nem azt próbálom mondani, hogy jobb vagyok nálad. Csak ez a legkönnyebb útja a dolgok csinálásának, mikor dühös vagyok."

Sokka belekezdett egy visszavágásba olcsó bocsánatkérésekről… és megtorpant, ahogy valami pár hónappal előbbről végre kattant a fejében. „Bato egy rakás apácával volt, mikor megsérült. De nem voltak földidomárok."

„Igen?" billentette oldalt Toph rá a fejét. „Szóval ez miért furcsa? A szüleim nem sokat beszéltek apácákról. Csak hogy egy _hivatás_. Valahogy olyan, mint Aang megragadása a világgal, csak sokkal kisebb."

„De ha nem idomárok, hogyan beszélnek a szellemekkel?" kérdezte Sokka, zavartan. „Úgy értem, az idő többségében, Mikor a szellemek nem dühösek, és próbálnak megölni embereket."

„Nem t'om," vont vállat Toph. „Mi köze az idomításnak a szellemekhez? Rengeteg idomárral találkoztam, akik még soha nem is találkoztak szellemmel. Én sem míg veletek nem mentem."

Jó volt, hogy már ült, gondolta Sokka. Mert ez egyszerűen… furcsa volt. „Aang beszél a szellemekkel," mutatott rá.

„Jah, de ez azér' van, mer'-„ Toph talpra ugrott, és megrúgott egy vonalnyi földet, ami a kőtömb alatt morajlott, hogy egy gyűrűnyi földben üvöltsön fel. „Beszélj!"

Valami türelmetlenül topogott, kavicsokat szabadítva fel a fal belsejéből.

„Béke, csöppség," szólt egy szívélyes, idős férfihang. „Az ifjú hölgynek minden oka megvan az óvatosságra." Megköszörülte a torkát. „Úgy vélem azt akarta mondani, fiatalember, hogy ez azért van, mert Aang Avatár is egy szellem. Egy ember, aki megtestesíti az Avatár Szellemet, hogy így jobban érhesse a világunkat. Egy hídnak, elvégre mindkét oldalnak részének kell lennie."

Sokka Tophra pislogott. Aki vállat vont, és visszasüllyesztette a falat a földbe.

„Oké," szólt Sokka, megkerülve a kőtömböt, hogy közelebbről megszemlélje a férfit. Középmagas, fehér haj és szakáll, csuklyás köpönyeg kő-színekben tarkállva egy egyszerű barna ruha felett, és idő koptatta ujjak könnyedén markoltak egy göcsörtös fa botot. „Szóval ki vagy te és miért keresed Aanget?"

„Tao vagyok," hajtott fejet az idős férfi. „Ezeknek a domboknak a vándora. Időnként sámán, ha szükséges. És nem Aang Avatárt kerestem, pontosan." Kezével a lenyugvó napban szálló porra intett, ami egy nyomatékos dobbantással kavargott. „Ez a csöppség hozzátok tartozik?"

* * *

„Szóval okés lehet nevet adni egy szellemnek?"Aang megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, ahogy összegyűltek az esti tűz körül. Tao-nak úgy tűnt sikerült beszélnie Bakanccsal ahogy vándorolt, valahogy, és elég száraz tésztát hozott, hogy minnyájuknak főjön. Ami a legjobb, hozott _tofut._

_Nem hús. Yay!_

„Bizonyos körülmények közt," értett egyet Tao. „Amik, sajnálatos módon ritkák. Nem egyszerűen az elnevezést, hanem a névvel adományozott érzelmeket veszi magába egy szellem. Tui és La, Guanyin. Agni, néped Ősz Ura; mind nagy szellemek voltak már kezdetben, így mondják a mesék. Nevüket először hódolattal és csodálattal mondták ki, és ez hozzájuk tapad, nem számít utána mi történt." Kissé megcsóválta a fejét. „Az alsóbb szellemek, a kamuiy még erősebben érintettek. Egy mögött-elbújós szellem például… nos, általában azok, akik találkoznak ilyen lényekkel éreznek félelmet, nem számít milyen bátrak legyenek. És ez a félelem ragaszkodik bármely névhez, és arra vezeti a szellemet, hogy _részévé_ tegye a félelmet. Ami azt jelenti, hogy félelmet kelteni kíván, újra és újra, mert ez része lényegének." A földidomár felé intett. „Toph szerencsés volt. Olyan lényt érzett, amitől _nem_ félt, és annak megfelelően nevezte el Bakancsot." Szigorú ujjat emelt a tűzön szembe. „Szerencsés voltál, ifjú hölgy. Ha ez félresikerült volna, egész kis terrort eresztettél volna szabadjára ezen a vidéken. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az Avatár megállíthatta volna, de ha nem lett kiképezve a szellemekkel való illő bánásra… nos. Olyan lenne, mint kőkalapácsot használni, hogy lecsapj egy pók-legyet. Megteszi a munkát, de meglehetős kemény a minden egyébre."

„Oh." Most az egyszer, Toph meglepettnek tűnt. „Szóval Bakancs elment, hogy megtaláljon téged?"

„Ezt kértétek tőle." Tao elmosolyodott, kissé szomorúan. „Azt mondhatnám, hogy ő volt a legjobb hírnök, akit küldhettetek volna. Túl kevesen vagyunk, akik a sámán útját követnék, manapság."

„A Tűz Népe miatt," állította Katara.

„Választás miatt," javította ki Tao. „Bár igen, a megszállás csakugyan számít. Könnyebb elnémítani a szellemek hívását, mikor a falvadnak és családodnak ebben a világban van szüksége védelemre.

„Hogy tehetitek ezt?" kérdezte Katara, néhány szem diót ajánlva fel Momonak, mielőtt az visszalibegett Aang vállára. „Megtiszteltetés a szellemek által kiválasztottnak lenni!"

„Halálos megtiszteltetés, ha épp egy olyan rosszindulatra hajló kamuiy-vel találkozol, aminek ereje nagyobb a tiednél," mondta Tao szárazon. „Az egyensúlyából kibillent világgal, ez egyre és egyre gyakrabban történik. És míg harminc éve, ha a szükség kemény volt segítségül hívhattuk Ba Sing Se Dai Li-jait… azokat, akik még mindig segíteni kívánnak nekünk, más befolyás érte."

„Whoa, ácsi." Sokka felemelte kezeit. „A Dai Li segített nektek?"

„Sámánok, bizonyosféleképp," felelte Tao fanyarul. „Nem mindig saját akaratukból. De akkor is gonosszal harcolnak a városon belül." Sóhajtott. „Bár, ha a történtek igazak, még nagyobb gonoszságba estek. Mert egynek, akit szellemekkel való bánásra képeztek, az emberi rosszindulat mindig is váratlan veszély. Long Feng… hát, ti többet tudnátok róla, mint én."

Aang felszisszent, megpróbálva nem gondolni a Dai Li-ra, akik fogva tartották Appát és Azulával dolgoztak. „Szóval nem csak Koh az? Vannak más gonosz szellemek is?"

Tao visszahőkölt, hirtelen óvatos pillantással méregetve őt. „Volt dolgod az Arc-Tolvajjal."

„Hát… valahogy muszáj volt," ismerte be Aang, megvakarva fejét. Fenébe, lehet, hogy a Tűz Népébe bejutni könnyebb lenne hajjal, de egyáltalán ne szerette. „Zhao az Északi Sarkot támadta, és a Tűz Népe nyerésre állt, és – muszáj volt. Roku Avatár azt mondta ő az egyetlen, aki tudja hol találhatók a Hold és Óceán szellemek…" Elhallgatott, látva a komor csalódottságot átfutni Tao arcán.

„Néhány hír kezd megmagyarázódni," sóhajtott a sámán. „Ezt mondta, fiatalember? Egészen pontosan ezt mondta?"

Aang nagyot nyelt. „Hát… nem _egészen_…"

Tao megdörzsölte a fejét, ugyanúgy, ahogy manapság Sokka tette. „Aang Avatár. Ez az egyik első dolog, amit meg kellett volna tanítani neked a szellemekről, és életbe vágó. A holtak nem ugyanazt a világot látják, mint az élők. Főleg azon holtak, akik a szellemvilágban maradnak, és nem látogatnak meg bennünket, mint a még mindig halandó rokonságához kötött kísértetek. És mint bármely teremtmény, a holtak is azon cselekszenek, amit látnak."

„Roku nem bántaná Aang-et!" tiltakozott Katara. „Ő Aang!"

„Nem, ifjú hölgy," mondta Tao szilárdan. „Ha az, amit a szellemekről tanítottak nekem, igaz, akkor nem." Aangre nézett, higgadt tekintettel. „Az Avatár Szellem megtestesül, élet élet után. Különálló, emberi életek, mindegyik megköveteli a saját lelkét. Cserébe mind eltávozik, hogy csatlakozzon azokhoz, akik tanácsot adnak a következő Avatárnak. Lehetsz sokminden, fiatalember, de _nem_ vagy Roku."

Fájt. Mint hideg vízbe merülni lélegzet nélkül, hogy melegen tartson. „De voltam Roku," tiltakozott Aang. „És Kyoshi. És még Yangchen is!"

„Bármely sámán engedheti egy szellemnek, hogy megszállja, hogy világosabbá tegye kívánságait az embereknek," állította Tao. „Nem szabad mellékesen megtenni, vagy azok nélkül, akik visszahozhatnak, ha a szellem úgy dönt, hogy nem távozik. Mert míg megszállva vagy, ha a szellem erős, még a halandó testedet is képes újraalakítani sajátjaként. Ha a szellem rosszindulatú… haltak már meg sámánok szörnyű alakban."

Tágra nyílt szemmel, Aang elkezdett hátrálni-

Szilárd sziklafalba ütközött, ahogy Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Az igazat mondja." Ujjával Tao irányába bökött. „Nem tudok Kyoshi-ról, de Roku és Yangchen segítettek nekünk."

„És nem kétlem, hogy újra így fognak tenni," hajtott fejet Tao. „Avatárok, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem áll szándékukban bántódást okozni nektek. De egy ember szándéka lehet nem ugyanaz, mint az eredmény. Ez ugyanolyan igaz a szellemekre, mint bármelyikünkre."

„Úgy gondolod nem bízhatok Roku-ban?" szólt Aang, hitetlenkedve. „Na ne! Hallottad Tophot; mindig kisegített minket!"

„Nem ezt mondta," állította Sokka. „Emlékszel a napfordulóra? Fogadok, hogy Roku csak el akarta ijeszteni Zhao-t, és lerombolni a templomot, mert be volt pöccenve. Csak valahogy elfelejtette, hogy még ki kell jutnunk a templomból."

„_Ha_ hiszel Zuko-nak," szólt Katara élesen.

Sokka lehajtotta a fejét, ajkai csendben mozogva egy percig. „Katara. Roku vagy véletlenül omlasztotta a fejünkre, vagy _szándékosan_ tette."

„Nem tenné!"

„Akkor véletlenül tette, és ez a _lényeg_," mondta Sokka majdnem vicsorogva. „Mi, életben. Agyonnyomhatóan a lehulló kövektől. Roku, halott, valahogy már túl van az ezen való aggódáson." Tao-t nézte. „Erre próbálsz kilyukadni?"

„Részben," helyeselt a sámán. „A holtak nem ugyanazon veszélyeket látják, mint az élők. Lehet jó a szándékuk, és mégis okozhatnak nagy kárt."

„De Roku igazán nagyon bölcs!" tiltakozott Aang. „Meg akarja állítani a háborút mielőtt ideér az üstökös. Nem okozna bántódást nekünk!" A kínos csend felé nézett. „Tudjátok, hogy nem akarja, hogy bárkinek baja essen."

„Apu sem akarja, hogy a törzsből bárkinek baja essen a Tűz Népe elleni harcban," mondta Sokka józanul. „Néha nincs választás. Ha győzni akarsz, oda kell embereket küldeni, ahol bajuk esik."

Aang nagyot nyelt. „De Roku a _barátom." Mint Kuzon volt_.

„Bato Apu barátja," Katara szemei árnyékosak voltak, érte fájva. „De a törzs, a világ… fontosabb, mint egy személy. Fontosabb bárkinél. Ha Roku meg próbálja javítani az egész világot…" Kezei ökölbe szorultak a kék ruhán, és a tűzbe nézett. „Roku a barátod. És ha a holtak olyan dolgokat látnak, amit az élők nem, fogadok, hogy tudta, hogy kijutunk onnan rendben. De ő nem a törzsed. Nem a családod." Habozott, megválogatva szavait. „Lehet nem olyan óvatos, mint lenne, ha te lennél."

Olyan érzés volt, mint hasba ütést kapni. „Úgy gondolod a barátom, de nem bízhatok benne?" Aang hitetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét. „Katara, ez őrültség!"

„Őrültség?" kapkodott Katara levegő után. „Aang, ő _nem a törzsed_."

„Nincs értelme, amit mondasz!"

„_Nekem_ nincs?" Katara szeme rángott. „Te- te-„

Toph összefonta ujjait, megropogtatva ökleit. „Bepakolva, át a korláton, el."

Aminek semmi értelme nem volt. De Katara akkor is mély levegőt vett, és Toph-ra mosolygott. „Kösz."

„Bármikor." Toph felé nézett. „Azt hiszem van még egy keveredésünk, Tüncimókus. Roku olyan, mint Gyatso, igaz? Idősebb fickó, kisegít, tanít arról mi leszel, ha nagy leszel?"

„Hát, jah," ismerte be Aang. Mintha ezt ki kellett volna _mondania_?

„Gondoltam." Katara felé fordult. „Azt próbálod neki mondani, hogy ne bízzon Nagyiban."

„Oh." Katara úgy nézett ki, mint aki lenyelt egy élő harcsa-angolnát.

„Még Nagyi is tévedhet néha," mutatott rá Sokka. „Aang, ha van egy dolog, amire rájöttem ezen az őrült kalandon, az, hogy a világ igazán eltört. Fogadok, hogy Roku sokkal többet lát, mint mi, de nem számolhatunk vele, hogy mindent lát. Azt mondta neked, hogy sajátítsd el az elemeket, és győzd le a Tűz Urat. Oké. De nem mondta hogyan. Talán neked kell rájönnöd; része mindannak az Avatár dolognak. Vagy," tárta szét kezeit Sokka, felajánlva egy vállrándítást. „Lehet, hogy csak nem tudta." Szünetet tartott, szándékosan. „Ha Apu azt mondja nekem menjek zebra-fókára vadászni lenn az öbölben, és először megállok szétnézni a vízen leopárd-cápák után, az nem azt jelenti, hogy nem bízok meg Apuban. A törzs egy jó embere tudja, hogy dolgok _történnek_. Csak azért mert a víz egy órája biztonságos volt, nem jelenti azt, hogy _most_ is az."

_Roku tévedhet_. Aang nyelt egyet, és úgy érezte meg kell törölnie a szemeit. A tanítóknak nem szabadna tévedniük!

„Olyan fiatal," Tao sóhajtott. „Túl fiatal… Aang. Lehet, hogy Avatár volt, de Roku most már szellem. És míg a holtak szellemei benézhetnek az élőkre, gyakran aszerint járnak el, aminek tudták a világot míg éltek. Száz és tizenkét év telt el, hogy Roku elveszett. A világ nagyon más már."

„A Tűz Népe páncél megváltozott, és ez csak nyolcvanöt éve volt," bólintott Sokka. „Nem tudom meddig jutottak Hahn fickói Zhao hajóján, de… hát, nem lényeg. A lényeg, hogy Arnook főnök nem tudta, hogy másmilyen, és ő ebben a világban él velünk együtt. Roku eltéveszthetett dolgokat."

„Szóval az Északi Víz Törzse csakugyan megtámadta a Tűz Flottát?" Tao szemöldökei felszökkentek. „Hallottam pletykákat, de nem tudtam mit higgyek. Egyesek egészen odáig merészkedtek, hogy azt állítsák, az egész Tűz Flotta elpusztult. Tudtam, hogy ez nem lehet igaz, a saját szemeimmel láttam Tűz Népe hajókat. Mégis, egyes megszállók akiket láttam kényelmetlenül tűntek érezni magukat. Ami nagyon, nagyon szokatlan." Mindükre ránézett, meghívva az igazságot.

Aang-nek félre kellett néznie. _Nem akarok rá gondolni. _Muszáj_ volt, emberek _haltak_ volna _meg_ – de szörnyű volt._

„Zhao megtámadta a szellemeket," mondta Sokka egy pillanat után. „Segítettek visszaütni Aangnek. A flotta egy része elmenekült; később összefutottunk egy hajójukkal. De nagy része nem."

„Hah!" vágott Tao öklével lábára élvezettel. „Láttam a holdat; tudtam, hogy valami rendkívüli kellett, hogy történjen. Szép munka, ifjú Avatár!"

Aang elhúzta a száját. A _szép munka_ nem egészen az volt amit hallani akart mindazután a halál és rettegés után.

„Nagyon szép-„ Tao megtorpant, elkerekedő szemekkel. „Jaj ne. Nem jó."

„Nem jó?" Katara sötét pillantást lövellt a sámán felé. „Hogy lehet az Északi Sark megmentése nem jó?"

„Életek megmentése mindig szép munka, még ha kemény is az ellenségeitekre nézve," mondta Tao erélyesen. „_Nem jó_ az… Sámán vagyok, ifjú vízidomár. Gondom a halott is, ahogy az élő. Semmi se lehet veszélyesebb az élőkre, mint a nyugtalan holtak. És semmi sem valószínűbb, hogy rosszindulatú szellemeket teremtsen, mint a szellem-okozta halálok." Szünetet tartott. „Azok az Északi Víz Törzsében tudják hogyan kell nyugalomra helyezni Tűz Népe katonákat?"

„Persze hogy tudják!" szólt Katara hevesen. „Nem veszítették el az idomáraikat a Tűz Népének. Harcoltak!"

„Sem azt nem vesztettük el, amit a halálról tudunk, és a szellemekről," mondta Tao komoran. „De időbe telt számunkra elfogadni, hogy a rítusok, amelyek megvigasztalnak egy Föld Királysági szellemet, nem elégségesek egy a Tűz Népéből való számára. Egyszerű, becsületes temetés nem szelídíti meg kísérteteiket, hogy elfogadják idő előtti halálukat. El _kell_, hogy égessék őket."

„Ti eltemetitek a testeket?" kérdezte Katara döbbenten. „Hogy nem adhatjátok őket vissza az Óceánnak? Ez helytelen!"

„Számotokra talán," felelte Tao erélyesen. „Számunkra, ez helyes és igazságos. Ahogy a Tűz Népe-belieknek máglya kell, és a Légi Nomádoknak szükségük van az égi temetésükre. Elemünkből születünk, és vissza kell térnünk hozzá."

„Égi temetés?" Sokka a legfurább pillantással nézett Aang-re. „Hogy működik az egyáltalán?"

Aang nagyot nyelt. „Ez, öhm… valahogy zűrös. És az előbb ettünk!"

Most mindenki hátborzongatottan nézett ki. Kivéve Tao-t. „Láttam olyat," mondta szelíden. „A halálhoz közelieket felviszik magasra a hegyek közé, ahol a keselyű-sasok gyülekeznek. Aztán egyszerűen… könnyűvé teszik, hogy a dögevők megtegyék, ami természetes."

„Öh," nyögte ki Toph. „Wow. Ez…"

„Erk?" ajánlotta Sokka.

„…Jah."

„Mondtam, hogy zűrös," mondta Aang ingerülten. _Várjunk egy percet_. „Láttál egy égi temetést? _Hány_ éves vagy te?"

„Azt hiszem elfelejtettem a számát," kuncogott Tao. „Akkor születtem, mikor… nos, nem sokkal miután Sozin először megszállta a Föld Királyságot, mielőtt Roku Avatár elüldözte. Ami… hmm. Jóval száz és harminc évvel ezelőtt történt, most már."

A tücsök-egerek ciripelését is hallani lehetett.

„Meglepettnek tűntök," mélázott Tao. „A háború gyakran korán megöl minket, de az idomárok sokáig elélhetnek. Sozin Tűz Úr jóval másfél évszázadnál tovább bírta; már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy túlél engem. Nem mintha Azulon és Ozai sokkal bűbájosabbak lettek volna." A homlokát ráncolta. „Majdnem hiányzik Azulon. Az erői kegyetlenül hódítottak és gyilkoltak, de megelégedtek ennyivel. Ozai alatt…" Harag villant a zöld szemekben. „Mi mást várhat az ember, egy embertől, aki hajlandó megcsonkítani a saját fiát?"

Aang nyelt egyet, ahogy a világ kihullni látszott alóla.

„Aang?" Katara feléje hajolt, alig tartva vissza a tűztől.

Elszántan, Aang felállt, örülve, hogy Tao és a többiek felemelkedtek, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá. Meghajolt a sámánnak. „Köszönöm a leckét Sifu Tao. Holnap többet is mesélsz nekünk a szellemekről? Azt hiszem-„ habozott. „Azt hiszem némi gondolkozási időre van szükségem."

„Hát persze," hajolt vissza Tao. „Sok szerencsét kívánok. Minnyájatoknak."

„Sötét van," tiltakozott Katara. „Nem kell elmenned."

„Az éj nem hordoz számomra rémületet," felelte Tao kedvesen, saját csupasz lába felkavarva egy fújásnyi port. „Talán nem látok úgy, mint te Toph, de megtalálom az utam. Egy sámánnak jelentős időre van szüksége egyedül. Néha a szellemek nagyon halkan beszélnek, és ha állandóan embertársainkra hallgatunk… az baj lehet."

Egy újabb biccentés, és az éjszakába halványult.

_A sámánoknak egyedül kell lenniük?_ Gondolta Aang, megsimogatva Momo-t vigaszként, ahogy visszaült le. _Ez borzasztóan_-

Por kavargott, és majdnem orra bukva végezte. „Hagyd ezt abba!"

Vihogásszerűen eltipegve, Bakancs elrohant a tűz körül.

„Remek. Marad." Sokka felsóhajtott, aztán aggodalmas arccal Aang felé fordult. „Jól vagy?"

„Jah." Ha leszámítottad, hogy meg akartál sütni egy szellemet, csak egy kicsit-

De ez újra lángokkal töltötte meg elméjét, és Aang megborzongott. „A Tűz Úr tette _azt_?"

Toph füttyentett. „Senki sem mondta el neked, amit Xiu mondott nekünk?"

Aang felélénkült kissé. „Mit mondott?"

„Sokmindent," szólt Katara erélyesen. „Miért számít? Mindig is tudtuk, hogy a Tűz Úr egy szörnyeteg."

„Te talán igen." Aang lepillantott. „Én valahogy azt reméltem…" nyelt egyet. „Ezért nem bízik bennünk Zuko."

Toph hátradőlt valami felemelt kőnek, kíváncsian. Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. Katara pedig felhajította a kezeit. „Persze hogy nem! Meg fogjuk állítani a Tűz Népét!"

„Nem," szólt Aang csendesen. „Nem bízik bennünk, mert az apja bántotta." Megmozdította kezét, érezve benne a levegő örvénylését. Újra látva maga előtt Zuko sebhelyét; egy nyers, vörös összevisszaságot, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha – mintha valaki épp odafogott volna egy maréknyi tüzet Zuko arcának…

Ne nézd. Csak… ne.

„Azért szöktem el, mert azt hittem – azt hittem Gyatso egyszerűen hagyni fogja, hogy a vének elküldjenek," magyarázta Aang. „És fájt. És azt mondjátok a tanítók olyanok, mint a szülők…" Megcsóválta a fejét. „Ha Gyatso igazán bántott volna, nem hinném, hogy megbízhatnék bárkiben is."

„A Tűz Úr gonosz," jelentette ki Katara. „Ezt tudjuk."

„Gonosz vagy sem, ő Zuko Apja," vont vállat Sokka. „Pont ahogy Azula a húga. Bleah." Kiöltötte a nyelvét. „Örülök, hogy nem vagyok _abban_ a családban." Komolyabban, Aangre nézett. „Szóval ez fontos?"

„Jah." Aang az öklére támasztotta állát, keményen gondolkodva. „Zuko nem tud bennünk megbízni, mert a Tűz Úr bántotta. És a Tűz Népe nem tud megbízni az Avatárban, mert Kyoshi _őket_ bántotta. Tudom, hogy nem akarta, és fogadok, hogy az a Föld Király megérdemel egy fenékbe billentést. De azt hiszik, hogy direkt csinálta." Megböködte az ötlet ezen felhőjét minden oldalról, amire csak gondolni tudott. Mély levegőt vett és Tophra mutatott. „De Zuko _benned_ megbízik."

Mindenki szeme a földidomárra szegeződött. Még Appa is, csendesen fekve szikra-távon kívül a tűztől, megeresztett egy kérdő horkanást.

„Heh. Kérdezd a _könnyűeket_." Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Először is, Tüncimókus, Zuko nem olyan, mint sokan a Tűz Népéből. Száműzték három éve, és hallgat Bácsikára. Ami vele működik, talán nem fog működni mindenki mással."

„Tudom," ismerte be Aang. „De pillanatnyilag? Ez a legjobb ötletem ami van."

„Azt akarod, hogy Zuko megbízzon benned?" Katara megpróbált nem felborzolódni.

„Azt akarjuk elérni, hogy a Tűz Népe megbízzon bennünk," szólt Sokka erélyesen. „Harcolnunk kell a Tűz Úrral. És a hadsereggel. És ki tudja még mivel. De emlékeztek Gaipan-ra? Némelyik ember a kolóniákon csak ember. Ha el tudjuk érni, hogy _ők_ megbízzanak Aangben… talán sok embernek nem kell meghalnia."

_Nem akarom, hogy bárki meghaljon!_ Aang megpróbált nem megborzongani. De – _rúgj a jégbe és kezdj gyalogolni_, mondta Sokka. Talán _most_ nem lát módot, hogy mindenkit megmentsen. De ez még ne jelentette azt, hogy nincs odakinn. És talán, csak talán, ha rájön hogyan mentsen meg néhány embert, olyan helyzetbe kerül, ahol többet is menthet. „Szóval hogy csináltad?" kérdezte. „Hogy vetted rá, hogy megbízzon benned, mikor megtaláltad?"

„Az első probléma, Tüncimókus," felelte Toph nyíltan. „Ő talált meg _minket_."

„Amaya," mormolta Katara.

„Úgy gondolod?" Toph elsomolyodott. „Azt hittem ti srácok rátettétek a címet a szórólapokra."

Sokka homlokon csapta magát.

„De már tudta hol volt Appa," folytatta Toph. „Minket utána talált meg." A homlokát ráncolta, szemlátomást visszaemlékezve. „Öcsém, de _dühös_ volt. Nem _kiabálós_ dühös. Elég nyugodt. Dühös belül, az a fajta, amitől teljesen remegsz és úgy érzed kőbe kell vagdosnod a fejed. Ott voltunk mi, ott voltál te, felállítva az egész, hogy be legyen csomagolva, mint egy napfordulói ajándék. Nincs Appa elmenekülni. Nincs segítség senki mástól, nem Long Feng-gel és a Dai Li-val az útban. Megragadhatott volna. Akárhogy is, megpróbálhatta volna, ha a Dai Li nem áll-„

„Megállítottuk volna," szólt Katara dühösen.

„És ez az, amiért dühös volt," mondta Toph türelmetlenül. „Végre rájött. Nem bírt volna el minnyájunkkal. Nem bír el Aanggel. Ezt tudja." Lélegzetet vett. „Megpróbálni azt tenni, amit az Apja akart, elkapni Aanget, nem működött. Úgyhogy leállt." Aangre mutatott. „És aztán megpróbált rájönni, csessze meg a parancsait, mi volt a _helyes_ dolog?"

„Tehát el akarta engedni Appát." Aang elmosolyodott.

„Nem olyan egyszerű," vágott vissza Toph. „Nem érted engedte el Appát. Hanem a Tűz Népéért. Emlékszel arra a levélre? Tábornokok. Sarokba szorítani téged. Északi Sark újra megint. Ezt találta ki, hogy történhet. És ez nem segítene senkinek megállítani a háborút. Nem nekünk, nem a Föld Királyságnak, se a Tűz Népének. Szóval Appa kijuttatása, hogy te kijuthass, volt amit Zuko úgy gondolt, hogy a legjobb amit tehet. És miután erre rájött, akkor kérte meg Iroh-t, hogy megtaláljon, és megkérjen, hogy meghallgassam." Vállat vont. „Mindent elmondott nekem, és megkérdezte segítek-e. És segítettem. Mert nem hazudott nekem, és éreztem mennyire veri magát azon, hogy elmondja nekem nem foghat el téged. Tudta, hogy nem fog működni. Rosszabb, nem fog működni és rengetegen megsérülnének, ha megpróbálná. Nem szereti bántani az embereket." Elhallgatott egy hosszú pillanatra. „Úgyhogy nem tudom, hogy ez segíteni fog-e. Zuko megkockáztatta, hogy megbízik bennem, mert sarokba volt szorítva, és ha nem kap segítséget, az csak rosszabbít a helyzeten. De előbb teljesen a falnál kellett lennie. _És_ ott volt neki Bácsika. És azt hiszem Bácsika segíteni akar neked. A Tűz Sereg? Nem annyira."

Oh. Jah. Ennek volt értelme. Fenébe.

De bármilyen rossz is volt ez, talán volt egy út. Talán. „Meg foguk állítani a Tűz Urat," mondta Aang elgondolkozva. „Ha ő az a fickó, aki leginkább akarja a háborút… ekkor talán azután rávehetjük őket, hogy azt gondolják a háború megállítása a legjobb dolog."

„Nem fogják," szólt Katara csendesen.

De ez inkább szomorú csendes volt, mint dühös, úgyhogy Aang megkérdezte, „Miért?"

„Azt kellene mondaniuk, hogy tévedtek," válaszolta Katara. „Hogy száz éve tévedtek. Ki fogja ezt mondani?"

Aang érezte, ahogy elnehezedik a szíve. _Ez nem fair. Ez lehetetlen, túl nagy_-!

„Jeong Jeong ezt mondta," mutatott rá Sokka. Kétkedőnek tűnt. „Bár ő… kissé dilis."

Amitől Aang újra mosolyogni akart, hirtelen megkönnyebbülve. „Bumi azt mondta _szükségünk_ van őrült zsenire." Ebbe jobban belegondolt. „Ha Zuko azt mondja Kyoshi őrjítette meg a Tűz Népét – talán azok, akiket őrültnek tartanak, igazából nem azok."

Sokka és Katara pislogtak. Momo megvakarta a fülét. És Toph… elsomolyodott. „Bácsika."

„Oké, ezt megveszem," mormogta Sokka. Tophra nézett, aki még mindig somolygott. „Nem."

„Oh, de," vigyorgott.

„Aw, ne…"

„Ne, mi?" kérdezte Katara kíváncsian.

Sokka éles pillantást vetett Tophra. „Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy visszament oda."

„Yep." Toph vigyora csupa fog volt.

„Azula le fogja _lapítani_!"

„Először el kell kapnia," vont vállat Toph. „És jó a lopódzásban."

Katara rájuk meredt. Aang köztük kapkodta a fejét, azon tűnődve miért beszéltek hirtelen Azuláról, mikor az előbb még- „Zuko visszament Ba Sing Se-be? Miért? Nem állt szándékában mindezek után segíteni Azulának. Ugye?"

Sokka lassan kieresztette lélegzetét. „Toph? Takaríts el nekem egy kis földet. Egy térképet fogok rajzolni."

Nem volt igazán jó térkép. De egy kis segítséggel Katarától mindent a helyére vázoltak. „Oké," folytatta Sokka. „Itt van Kaméleon Öböl. Ez ahol most vagyunk. Ez ahol _Suzuran_ volt. Na már most emlékezzünk, hogy Zuko az egész hajóért felelős, és _Suzuran_ nem tud repülni." Egy bottal a Kaméleon Öblön kívüli óceánra kocogtatott. „És emlékezzünk, hogy rengeteg Tűz Népe hajó tart errefelé, nem számít hányat állít meg Apu."

Persze, a hajóknak vízre volt szükségük, szóval… Aang felvázolt egy utat a tavakon át és északra. „El kell mennie a város mellett."

„De ha elmegy mellette, Azula tudni fogja, hogy valami bűzlik," jelentette ki Toph. „Ő a parancsnoki pozícióban levő hercegnő. A _Suzuran_-nak meg kell állnia."

Aang nagyot nyelt. „De ha rátalál-„

„Halottnak hiszi. Majdnem az is volt. És lopódzós." Toph keresztbe fonta karjait. „Ne aggódj Zuko miatt. Ő messzi, _messzi_ el akar kerülni téged."

„Oh, ez egyszerűen csúnya volt," mormogta Sokka.

„Miért?" Katara kaján pillantást vetett bátyjára. „Szerintem _nagyszerű_ ötlet."

Valószínű az volt, vallotta be magának Aang. Zuko és Katara egy helyen _ijesztő_ volt.

Különben is, Tophnak igaza volt. Zuko trükkös volt. Rendben lesz.

* * *

…_Au._

Meleg tollak fészkelődtek neki, és egy csőr rágcsálta a haját. Ami nagyjából az egyetlen része volt, ami nem fájt.

„Végre," Amaya megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. „Finoman, Iroh, finoman…"

Az ölelés finom volt, kivéve Asahi mormogását, ahogy félre lett lökve. „Bácsikám." Zuko lélegzett, teát és füstöt és aggodalmat ízlelve. Nem nyitotta ki a szemeit. Még nem. „A vonat?"

„Szétszórva a flotta közt," felelte Iroh. „Voltak veszteségek; te és Shirong, fagyás, és néhány majdnem fulladás. De nagyon kevés haláleset."

„Azula." Zuko lenyelte a bűntudatot. „Megpróbáltam… fáradt."

„Annak is kell lenned," mondta Amaya kesernyésen. „Határai vannak, hogy mekkora vérveszteséget tud a vízidomítás helyreállítani. Helyezd kényelembe magad abban az ágyban. Benne maradsz pár napig."

Zuko résnyire nyitotta szemeit, bevéve a _Suzuran_-on levő kvártélyát, Amaya és Iroh aggodalmas arcát, Asahi-t, ahogy a tollait felborzolva rákukucskált… és páran másokat is beszorulva. „Jee kapitány. El kell-„

„Minden tiszteletem, felség, de pontosan ott kell maradnia," szólt Jee szárazon. „Néhány órán belül elérjük a pontot, ahová Kuei Föld Király vitetni akarta velünk az ellenállási csapatait, és ezzel letudjuk a kompokat. Nélkülük gyorsabban mozoghatunk; ami jó, adva, hogy a gyorsaságra és gyors észjárásra hagyatkozunk, hogy elkerüljük a járőröző hajókat. Ha ezen felül még szükségünk lesz vízidomításra, és gyanítom igen, olyan pihenten van önre szükségünk, amennyire csak lehet." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Bár azt hiszem egyedül a földidomítás elég meglepetés lehet, hogy távol tartson minket a legtöbb bajtól. Shirong ügynöknek és Wen professzornak van néhány érdekes ötlete."

Zuko a megkönnyebbült Dai Li-ra nézett, aki épp az imént bökdöste Teruko-t éberré, ahol az a falnak támaszkodott. Óvatosan végigsöpört tekintetével a szobán, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy Tingzhe és családja nincsenek ott. És gyengén rámeredt Irohra. „Mikor akartad megmondani nekem, hogy Roku volt Ilah apja?"

Jee levegő után kapkodott.

„Ah," sóhajtott Iroh. „Reméltem, soha."

„Mi?"

„Ha úgy döntesz, hogy segíted az Avatárt, úgy kívántam az a _te_ döntésed legyen," jelentette ki Iroh. „Nem kötelezettség őseid irányt. Azokból elég van az életedben. _Több_ is mint elég." A tábornok maga is végignézett a szobán, és jelzett Teruko-nak, hogy hallgatózzon az ajtóban.

„Tiszta, uram," jelentette.

Meghajtotta fejét. „Van egy szervezet, amely vissza kívánja állítani az egyensúlyt a világba. Te futólag ismered, Amaya, mert sok Tűz Népét vittek az ajtódhoz. Képességünk közel sem olyan nagy, mint vágyunk; valahogy mindig hódítók útjába esünk. Chin és Sozin csak kettő, akik megtizedeltek minket. De néhányunk túléli. És remélünk." Tekintete Zuko-n nyugodott. „Egy évszázad elteltével, és semmi jelével az Avatárnak… a legjobb esélyünk, hogy visszaállítsuk az egyensúlyt, ha egy igaz Tűz Úr felé dolgozunk. Olyan felé, aki megérti a négy elemet, és hogy szükségük van egymásra. Egyre, aki rájön, hogy a háború helytelen." Elmosolyodott. „Az, hogy Roku véréből is való lenne… úgy véltük nem árthat."

Zuko nagyot nyelt, látása elszürkülve a széleken. Haloványan hallott döbbent levegő utáni kapkodásokat, Shirong lélegzetének sziszegését. „Csőbe húztál."

„Kisöcsém-„

„Te őrült, idealista – te!" kiabálta Zuko, felemelkedve, kezeivel levegőt karmolva vörös és szürke dühben. „Ez _ugyanaz az átkozott hiba_ már megint! Egy személy, hogy megmentse a világot? Egy Tűz Úr, hogy azt mondja, oh, _sajnáljuk_, abbahagyjuk a meggyilkolásotokat és mindenki _szépen fog_ játszani? Egy hónapon belül _meggyilkolnának_! Agni, _mit képzelsz_ mi történt Sozin-nel, ami megőrjítette? Látta mit tett Zouge-val az, hogy hűséges nagyúr volt! Összetartva minden klánt, mikor felük _ki_ akarta _filézni_ a másik felét – ez megölte őt! Sozin _nézte_, ahogy megöli! És te – te-„

Megpróbálni felkelni… hiba volt.

Ahogy a világ elfeketedett, érezte, hogy Shirong elkapja és hallotta Amayát szitkozódni.

„Tábornok?" Teruko hangja halványult, mint minden más. „Tudom, hogy megígértem neki, de azt hiszem jobb, ha vár azzal, hogy beszéljen neki Kuzon-ról…"

* * *

„Igaza van?" Amaya visszapillantott válla fölött, kék szemei tágra nyíltak szállásuk lámpafényében. „Valaki meg merné gyilkolni a Tűz Urat? Lehetséges ez egyáltalán? Ő tartja a népetek hűségét."

Iroh szünetet tartott Amaya hajának fésülésében. „Lehetséges," mondta, folytatva vonásait. „Megtörni valaki hűségét nem öl meg azonnal. Van idő kétségbeesett tettekre." Habozott. _Nem_. _Add neki az igazságot_. „És a hűség kötelékei nem egészen olyan egyenesek, mint a Víz Törzse családi, falusi és törzsi kötelékei. Ez a sorrend, amiben tartanak, nemde? Pakku nem volt mindig egyenes a válaszaiban."

Meglepődött. „Ismered Pakku mestert?"

„Azon kitüntetés ért, hogy befagyasztott, igen" kuncogott Iroh. „Ez egy oka annak, hogy tökéletesítettem a tűz légzést."

„Pakku mester vissza akarja állítani az egyensúlyt a világba?" Amaya hangja elhalt. „Igazságtalanul bántam vele, mindezek az évek alatt."

„Talán," mondta Iroh megfontoltan. „Ugyanakkor, ő az, aki kiképezte Katará-t."

„Hmm."

„A hűség elsőként a gyermeket köti a szüleihez," folytatta Iroh. „Ez a kötelék elkezd lazulni mikor valaki tizenhárom körüli, és felveszi egy felnőtt felelősségeit. Nem törik meg, ha a gyermek úgy dönt hű marad. Sokan így tesznek. Zuko egy felelősségteljes és becsületes fiatalember, így kötve maradt; mert Ozai volt az apja, és a klán feje, és a fővárosi birtok nagyura, _és_ a Tűz Úr."

„Klán feje?" Amaya arrébbmoccant, hogy szét tudjon szedni néhány különösen makacs tincset. „Meixiang azt mondja Tingzhe a Wen feje."

Meglepetés sokkja, csakugyan, Föld és Tűz, egybekötve? Működhet egyáltalán? „Az," helyeselt Iroh. „Mint klán fő hűséggel tartoznak neki a felesége, a gyermekei és fivére, Shirong. Amint Shirong gyermekei elmúlnak tizenhárom, első hűségükkel Tingzhének tartoznak, mert ez a klán idősebb ága. Hacsak, és csakis hacsak nem nyilvánvaló, hogy a fő család örökösök nélkül pusztul. Az élő ág tart hűséget. Egy haló vonal nem."

Amaya elcsendesedett kezei alatt. „Szóval, mikor Lu Ten meghalt…"

„Fivérem túl gyorsan mozdult, és feldühítette apánkat," ismerte el Iroh. „De jogában állt. Ha nem volt örökösöm, és nem fogadtam örökbe örököst, akkor övé volt a klán élő ága." Sóhajtott. „De feldühítette Azulon Tűz Urat, és ez fojtóhurokba taszította családunkat. Mert míg Ozai-nak hűnek kellett volna lennie apánkhoz, Ursa nem volt az."

Amaya felemelte kezét, hogy megállítsa fésülését, szemlátomást átgondolva ezt. „Ő a gyermekeihez, a férjéhez és a szüleihez lett volna hű…"

„De míg Kotone Úrnő meghajoltatta a Sárkány Trón előtt, az a hűség nem köti, és nem kötötte lányát," bólintott Iroh.

Amaya felszisszent. „Nem csoda, hogy olyan dühös."

„Gyakran dühös," sóhajtott Iroh. „Bár reméltem túlnőtt rajta-„

„Iroh." A gyógyító higgadt pillantással nézett rá. „Te voltál az egyetlen a klánjában, aki nem árulta el. És most tudja, hogy hazudtál neki."

Igaz. Sajnálatos módon. „Népünkért-„

„A világért," javította ki Amaya. „Ha a népetekért lett volna, megértené."

Iroh vállai lesüppedtek. „Megpróbáltam megtanítani, hogy törődjön a világgal."

„Az a seb többet perzselt fel a húsánál," emlékeztette Amaya. „Küzdött, hogy törődjön veled, aztán velünk, aztán mindazokért az emberekért Ba Sing Se-ben. Megpróbálja visszahozni a légidomítást." Széttárta kezeit. „Mennyit kérhetsz még?"

Iroh bánatosan elmosolyodott saját, figyelmen kívül hagyott ambícióin. „Azt hiszem olyan fiat kívántam, aki követne minden lábnyomomban. De Zuko-t sosem vonzotta a Pai Sho."

„Megcsináltad volna, hogy sikerüljön, ha a szellemek nem lépnek közbe," értett egyet Amaya. „nem hinném, hogy bármilyen bérgyilkos keresztüljutna rajtad." Szünetet kellett tartania, és megerősítő lélegzetet vennie. „Tudom, hogy a hajón lévő néped nem ilyen, de hogy Zuko ilyen könnyen rágondolt…"

„Ez talán nem egyszerűen Zuko volt," ismerte be Iroh. „Tudva amit most tudok, gyanúim vannak Kuzon haláláról." Bánatosan felhorkant. „Kellett volna hogy legyenek korábban is. _Álmában_, csakugyan."

Kósza tincseket eltűrve a szeméből, Amaya oldalsó pillantást vetett rá. „Még a Tűz Népében is, ez meg kell hogy történjen _valakivel_."

„Gyakran megesik," értett egyet Iroh. „És kilencven-hét volt, még ha olyan egészséges is volt mint feleannyi idős emberek. De egy nagyúr, aki gyengül _hazamegy_. Hogy gondozhassa népét és biztosítsa, hogy vezetve lesznek halála után. Mégis Kuzon Shu Jing-ben halt meg." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Nincs egészen olyan messze Byakkó-tól, mint Kyoshi Szigete Ba Sing Se-től. De nincs is sokkal közelebb."

„Kuzon." Amaya a homlokát ráncolta, és kitárta karjait egy vigasztaló ölelésre. „Mondd, Iroh. Mivel nézünk szembe?"

* * *

„Byakkó-i Kuzon." Kard kard ellen, Shidan mindkét Szigetlakót kordában tartotta, összeszűkült szemekkel egy vékony ajkú mosoly felett. „Az apósom, és legjobb barátom."

_Oké_, gondolta Saoluan, megpróbálva kifújni magát, ahogy acél feszült acélnak. _Ez a fickó? Egyértelműen nem ember._

Nem aggódott a _Nami no Kizu_ körülöttük dolgozó legénysége miatt; úgy kezelték őket, mint tisztelt, még ha kissé fura vendégeket egész végig fel a folyón, még ha ő és Langxue keresztül is kergették Shidan-t a fedélzeten éles és hegyes dolgokkal, hogy kieresszenek egy kis gőzt. Nem volt miért panaszkodnia. Kivéve talán a tény miatt, hogy Shidannal beszélni olyan volt, mint… nos, olyasvalakivel beszélni, aki nem egészen úgy volt szőve, mint a többiek, akik két lábon jártak. Megkérdezni _miért csinálod ezt, és ne mondd nekem, hogy csak szellemek miatt_, egyszerűen nem vágta.

„Állj," préselte ki, megvárva, míg a nyomás enyhült a csuklóin, mielőtt bevonta volna pengéjét és hüvelybe dugta volna.

„Saoluan?" Langxue a homlokát ráncolta rá, de kissé bűntudatosan hálásnak tűnt a szünetért. Jó volt, de még mindig túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy felépítette volna az izmokat, amik a kardvívást könnyűnek láttatták.

Ráragyogott, aztán fanyar pillantást vetett Shidanra. „Talán lehetnél kissé pontosabb, tiszteletre méltó sárkány? Nem szívesen beszélek le senkit a segítésünkről, de a Tűz Úr egy sereget fog csapni a tieidre, amint megtudja, hogy átálltál."

Kezei üresen, Shidan mosolya megvillant, éles-élűen. „Ez nem lenne bölcs dolog. A Shirotora hegy egy vízi vulkán."

„…Heh?" pislogott Saoluan.

„Kétfajta vulkán van," szólt Langxue, távoli homlokráncolással, amit kezdett felismerni mint olyasvalami utáni vadászatot, amire Hyourin emlékezett. „Földi és vízi."

„Sokkal több van, de ezt a kettőt a legfontosabb ismerni," jelentette ki Shidan. „A földi vulkánoknak gyengéd kitöréseik vannak. Láva, egy kis hamu; egész biztos veszélyesek falvak számára, amelyek nem tudnak időben elmozdulni, de több mint elég figyelmeztetést adnak a legtöbb embernek, hogy egyszerűen elsétáljanak. Legalább kettő van a Föld Királyság nyugati partján. Eltekintve pár öngyilkos bolondtól, akiknek nincs jobb érzékük, mint belecsusszanni a kráterperemről a lávatócsákba, évszázadok óta nem öltek meg senkit." Szünetet tartott. „A vízi vulkánok nem ily kegyesek."

Kis kard-testvére szemei elkerekedtek. „Mert víz van a lávában."

„Pontosan," bólintott Shidan, ahogy Saoluan megpróbálta összeegyeztetni a vizet és olvadt követ anélkül, hogy felrobbant volna a feje. „És ez teszi őket halálossá. A víz gőzzé válik, forrva és felhalmozódva egy kősipka alatt; és mi történne, ha egy lezárt cserépedénynyi vizet a sütőbe teszel?"

„Bumm." Saoluan szíve elnehezült. _Oh, remek. Egy _őrült _sárkány segít nekünk_. „És ti ezen az izén _éltek_?"

„Igen," jelentette ki Shidan. „Muszáj. Mert anélkül, hogy valaki beszélne a Fehér Tigrissel, a hegy szellemével, hogy lecsitítsa haragját és meggyőzze, hogy engedje tűzidomárainkat levéreztetni gőz és lávadarabkákat, _kitörne_. Nem ma. Nem holnap. De mikor Shirotora felüvölt, az egész Tűz Népe veszélyben van."

_Nem őrült. Nem úgy, ahogy gondoltam, legalábbis_. „Megzsaroltad a Tűz Urat," mondta Saoluan áhítattal.

„Milyen csúnya szó, Harcos." De a humor a halvány aranyban nem tagadta. „Byakko nagyurai mindig is megtették kötelességüket klánjuk felé, és népünk felé. A Shirotora hegy önként nyugszik gondozásunk alatt, tisztelve és becsülve. Még csak nem is gondolunk arra, hogy hanyagok legyünk. A Tűz Úrnak nincs mitől félnie tőlünk."

„Jah," mondta Langxue fanyarul. „Addig amíg ott vagytok. Ahol rajt tarthatjátok a födőt. De ha nem…"

„Ez majdnem megtörtént, egyszer." Shidan megmarkolta a korlátot, kemény körmök csengve acélnak, szemei sötéten az emlékektől. „Mikor Sozin Tűz Úr parancsba adta a Légi Nomádok elpusztítását. Byakko megtagadta, és életükkel fizetett." Éles lélegzetet vett. „Én- nem volt figyelmeztetés. Makoto okos volt, és Sozin még inkább. Tudtuk, hogy Sozin gyűlöletet szít a Légi Nomádok ellen. Tudtuk, hogy néhányan a klán véneink közül – a sárkány klánoktól – eltűntek; kerestük őket, mikor…" A folyóra nézett, gyászolva. „Képes voltam meggyógyítani Kuzon-t, és még néhányat. De hetekig a Shirotora hegy kés-élen függött, és Sozin tudta. Így még ha Kuzon nagyúr tizenöt éves volt is, még ha _köztudott_ is volt, hogy barátja a légidomároknak – a Tűz Úr nem mert hozzányúlni."

Langxue kétkedve felvonta szemöldökét.

Shidan ugyanezt tette sajátjával. „Többe kerülne kétszer húsz Tűz Bölcsnél, hogy meghódoltassák a Fehér Tigrist. A pillanatban, hogy hibáztak volna, Shirotora őrjöngene, hogy leszakítsa a mennyeket. Míg akár egy is Kuzon véréből… a hegy ismer minket. Nem; Sozin nem volt olyan bolond, hogy meggyengítse saját erőit. Nem mikor mindent, amit kívánt megkaphatott azáltal, hogy egyszerűen békén hagy minket."

„Nincs értelme, amit mondasz," panaszkodott Langxue, megdörzsölve fejét. „Sozin meg akarta ölni a légidomárokat, és békén hagyott titeket?"

„Ezer év bármit legendává tehet," mondta Shidan szárazon. „Légidomárok, bizony. Hiszen bármelyik iskolás gyermek megmondhatja neked milyenek voltak a Légi Nomádok. Elkülönülve voltak a világtól, eléggé hanyagok és kegyetlenek ahhoz, hogy hurrikánokat hívjanak le. Égi bölényeken lovagoltak. Tetoválásaik voltak és sosem ettek húst." Langxue katanája felé intett. „És _egész biztosan_ sosem hordtak kardot."

„Elkülönültek?" szólt Langxue hitetlenkedve. „Ugyan már! A templomi szerzetesek, _talán_. De senki sem hívná a Dou Quang-ot-„

„Xiangchen elpusztította azt a törzset," mondta Shidan halkan. „Legalábbis klánom így mondta, régen."

„Ki?" kérdezte Saoluan, míg Langxue elsápadt.

„Valaha számos törzs lovagolta a szeleket," tájékoztatta Shidan. „Réges-rég, mielőtt a világ rosszra fordult. Subodei előtt, és Xiangchen előtt, és az Észak Megszállása előtt." Kacajában csak egy csipetnyi keserűség volt. „Azt hiszem most már az Észak Első Inváziójának kell hívnunk. Hirata Avatár sosem álmodta, hogy a halála ehhez vezet majd…" Sóhajtott. „Sajnálatos módon néhányan a Dou Quang leszármazottai közül túlélték."

_Légidomárok. Vannak még élő légidomárok_, ébredt rá Saoluan. „Hogy lehet ez rossz dolog?"

„Mert ma nem Dou Quang-nak hívják őket, hanem _onmitsu_-nak," felelte Shidan nyersen. „A Tűz Úr saját chi-blokkolói… és orgyilkosai."

* * *

Téli esők szitáltak le; elvakítva a holdat, az egyszerű halandó szemeket és füleket közel használhatatlanná téve. Fagyos esők, átáztatva haorit és ruhát és tabit, ahogy acéllal táncolt a fogadó elmélkedő kertjének moháján és díszkövein. Édes, friss esők, amik majdnem kimosták a vér ízét a szájából.

Majdnem elhitették vele, hogy nem haldoklik.

_Soha nem választottam volna Shu Jing-et halálom helyéül._

Nos. Egész biztos volt benne, hogy Temul sem akart itt meghalni. Kétszeresen ironikus, hogy halála a sajátjához vezetett. Megszokta már a csípős kísértetet az évek során. Oly sok titkot megosztottak; oly sok fájdalmat. Parázsló gyűlölete a Tűz Urak iránt nem halt meg Sozin-nal, és úgy figyelte Azulon ügynökeit, mint egy dühöngő sárkány. Az egész világon Byakkó-n kívül, amit egy öreg tűzidomár bejárhatott, Shu Jing mindig biztonságos volt.

Nem ezen az éjszakán.

_Valami Tűz Bölcse biztos módot talált Temul megkötésére. Agni, adj neki erőt, hogy szabadságot nyerjen!_

Ironikus, hogy egy kísértetért imádkozik a saját élete helyett. De Temul vas volt és láng; amíg létezett, a szíve soha nem törik meg.

Az övé – széttört. Széttöredezett minden egyes esőáztatta chi-blokkolóval, amit lekaszabolt.

_Heiya. Arisama. Shiri…_

Ismerte őket. Mindüket. Agni, ő és Ran üdvözlő-ajándékot küldött felük születésére!

_Ran…_

Szeretett hölgye. Lelkének másik fele. Halott és elveszett immár két éve, lemosva a fedélzetről egy viharban, míg a fővárosból utazott. Egy _baleset_.

Ahogy ez is kétségkívül azzá válik, nem számít hány testet hagy szétszórva a talajon.

_Imádkozom, hogy ezt ne lásd, Ran._

Lebukik és vág és iker dao nyal ki, hogy vágjon esőt és ruhát és csontot...

Ez a bérgyilkos nyikkanás nélkül hullott el, dobótűi repülve a viharban, még ahogy a lába és a keze külön útra is mentek. Eső és acél pergése négyet blokkolt-

Az ötödik és a hatodik a vállába süllyedt, csontig harapva. Hátratántorodott, dao-ja kiesve jobb keze holt súlyából.

_Fenébe. Olyan közel…_

Az eső elhalványult, egy csapat felhő elszállva, hogy pár percnyi csend rését adja. A hold nem tudott egészen áttörni… de elég fény volt, hogy lássa a sötétruhás orgyilkosok sorait, csendes fenyegetésként várva a fogadó tetején.

_Mégsem elég közel._

Elsomolyodott, és tudta, hogy az vérrel szennyezett. Heiyá-nak nem csak az idomításába sikerült blokkot piszkálnia, azokban a halálos másodpercekben, mikor a gyász és zavar felülírta az ösztönt. Biztosan, biztosan egy a saját megmentettjei közül nem szándékozhatja-

De biztosan azt tette, és ugyanolyan biztosan meg is ölte őt. Ősz Úr irgalmazzon szellemének.

De képtelenül az idomításra, képtelenül a gyógyulásra… amaz is megölte őt.

_Pont Azulon szándéka szerint. Fattyú. Gyáva!_

Egész életét azzal töltötte, hogy zavart hintett ellenségei közt. Nem épp most törte volna meg a szokást. „Látom Azulon törődött eléggé, hogy a legjobbjait küldje," lihegte, felszínesen lélegezve. „Felteszem büszkének kéne lennem, Tahou. Manapság már oly ritkán merészkedsz terepre."

Csend. Az egyik magasabb maszkos figura lelibegett a tetőről, földet érve… nem egészen lendülethez való távolságban. Fenébe.

Az eltakaró ruha fölött, a sápadt szemek a saját számításukat mérték ki, és elsomolyodtak. „És miből gondolod, hogy ezt Azulonért tesszük, Byakko Nagyura?"

Keserűen felkuncogott, nem számított mennyire fájt. „Mind az ölebei vagytok, Tahou. Azt mondva magatoknak, hogy a sokakat mentitek azzal, hogy megöltök keveseket… A Templomok vakok voltak, de ti? Ti megrontottátok a béke egy tudatlan módját utálattá."

Nincs gyűlölet döreje, nem olyanoktól, mint ezek; de a sötétség megdermedése volt az esőben. „Ne merészelj útjainkról beszélni, tolvaj!"

„Ah," lehelte Kuzon. „Tehát ez Ja Aku akarata, ahogy Azuloné is." Egy kacaj; egy köhögés. „Bárcsak meg lennék lepve."

„Elpusztítottad örökségünk-„

„Nem tudtam megmenteni a bölényeket, te álszent vén bolond!" vicsorogta Kuzon. Hallatta már magát csatatereken; most is meghallatja magát. Nem számít milyen kevés jót is tesz. „Nagyok. _Szemmel láthatóak_. A klánom fele halott volt! Mindössze csak gyermekeket tudtam megmenteni!"

„Megloptál minket jövőnktől!"

_Ti loptátok meg magatokat_. „És a vén remete felvette a tengeri kobrát, és haldarabokkal etetgette, és kebelén melengette az éj gyilkos hidegén," tűnődött Kuzon. „És az hajnalban lecsapott és elcsúszott-mászott, míg az haldokolva feküdt. Mert ez a kígyók természete." Megerősítette szorítását a megmaradt markolaton, még ha csak oly kevéssé is. „Milyen illő, hogy ezen az éjszakán igazat adtok Sozin hazugságának. Az örökké-áruló, _gyilkos_ Légi Nomádok."

Néhányan a fenti árnyékos alakokból megfeszültek; Tahou felemelte kesztyűs öklét, megállítva őket. „Még nem késő, hogy élj. Esküdj meg, hogy felfeded árulásodat, és chi-d helyre lesz állítva."

„Nem," felelte Kuzon egyszerűen. Árnyakat figyelve az esőben.

Valamivel kevesebb árnyakat, most már.

„Arra ítélnéd klánodat, hogy-„

„Mire?" vicsorogta Kuzon, belefáradva a csinos fél-igazságokba, és gúnyos hazugságokba. „Azt hiszi a mestered, hogy Kotone nem fogja tudni? Nála van a mi Ursá-nk; ha többet akar, a vér az ő kezén lesz. Nemzetünk vére! Kiontja-e azt, azzal, hogy a világ országunk halálát akarja?" Felhorkant, a világ szédüléstől sötétebb szürkévé válva. „Menjetek csak át Byakkó-ba, ha mertek. Shidan széttép titeket."

_Öreg barátom. Sosemvolt fiam. Sajnálom._

És mégis egy újabb árny tűnt el az éjszakába.

_Hamarosan észre veszik. Mit tehe- ah._ Oldalt tántorgott egy lépést, fájdalmasan tisztában vele, hogy nem színlelés volt. „Jobb, ha addig kárörvendtek, amíg lehet," kapkodott levegő után. „Már nincs sok időtök."

Tahou mozdulatlan állt. _Majdnem_ előre lendült-

_Igen! Kapd be a csalit, te áruló bolond!_ Mert ha Tahou itt volt, akkor még mindig volt egyvalami, amit Kuzon ajkától kellett hallania. Csak húzná még egy kis ideig…

„Hol vannak?" préselte ki Tahou.

És most Kuzon már el tudott mosolyodni, az árulás fájdalma valami… tűrhetőbbé enyhülve. Elvégre már nem sokáig marad. „Fivéreid és nővéreid? Sohasem tudod meg." Tizenöt éves volt és megrettent és gyászoló – de Shidan vele volt. És senki sem ismerte úgy a ragadozókat, mint egy sárkány.

_Szórd szét őket_, javasolta Shidan, a képek és érzések játékában, ami egy sárkány csendes dala volt. _Barátot baráttal, és azokat, akik rokonokként viselkednek együtt, igen – de szórd szét ezeket a csoportokat széjjel egymástól. Tudasd velük, hogy a többiek élnek; _sose_ engedd őket megtudni hol._

_Byakko Nagyura tartja ellenőrzés alatt a Shirotora Hegyet, és így biztonságban van Sozin haragjától. _Ha _úgy tűnik nem tud semmit. Légy ez a nagyúr. Hordozd létezésüket a szívedben._

_És vidd magaddal a sírba_.

„Már megpróbáltad megkérdezni Temul-t," lehelte most Kuzon. „Azért nincs most itt, mert megkötötted, hogy választ követelj tőle. És ő _nem tudja_." Köhögött, rezet ízlelve. „És most megölted az egyetlen embert, aki igen."

Sápadt szemek lobbantak tágra dühvel a maszk felett. „_Nem_ tagadod meg tőlünk-!"

Vonyítva, hogy megfagyassza a szelet, Temul haragja lecsillámlott a viharfelhőkből. Egy kéken izzó jian üdvözölte az eget, és vágott _le_-

Villám csapott, vér-csíkozta cserepek felhőjévé robbantva tetőt és orgyilkosokat.

Haloványan a mennydörgésben, Kuzon azt hitte hall egy fiatalembert, „Whoa! Vigyázat!"

De ez yardokra volt. Itt, most, Tahou megrándult. És ki nem rándult volna meg, közte kísértetnek és villámnak és halálnak…

Tahou tudta kivel áll szemben. Jobban tudta annál, hogy hagyja elkalandozni a figyelmét. Ám évtizedek képzése nem tudta megölni egy ember természetét. Egyik lába kissé oldalt csúszott, elhagyva az egyensúlyt, hogy felkészítse magát a harcra-

Kuzon nekilendült.

_Mindenki egy dao pengéjére emlékszik. Soha nem a hegyére._

Bár Tahou biztosan úgy nézett ki, mintha emlékezett volna rá…

Aztán a bérgyilkos arca elernyedt és a test lehullott, és Kuzon vele hullott.

Fekete és vörös és… valaki felemelte a fejét. Meleg kezek és légzés. Nem Temul.

„Tartson ki," mondta egy ismerős fiatal hang; egy amit csak tegnap hallott, közvetlen jelentést adva a Föld Királysági körülményekről. „Szerzek gyógyítót-„

„Ne legyen bolond, Piandao Őrnagy," recsegte Kuzon. „Elég csatatéren volt már… hogy tudja nincs idő." Lélegzett, a nem egészen szilárd öregasszonyra nézve, aki a fiatal katona vállánál állt. „Szóval találkoztatok. Helyes. Magyarázd meg, amit tudsz, öreg barátom. Miután… miután kijuttattad innen."

„Kuzon Nagyúr," kezdte Piandao.

„Nem lehetsz itt," recsegte Kuzon. „Hajnalra, jobb lesz, ha bárhol lesz, csak itt nem. És láthatóan meglepett lesz, de nem zaklatott, mikor meghallja, hogy Byakko nagyura… meghalt álmában."

„De-„

„Maga _nem_," Kuzon köhögött. „Nem _ostoba_, Őrnagy. Ne viselkedjen bolondként." _Lélegezz_. „Megtettem… amekkora kárt csak tehetek Azulon háborújában. Ha beszél a halálomról, magát is gyanítani fogja."

„És igaza lenne," Temul elsomolyodott, hangja eső és szél zsongása. „Megöltük jó negyedét Azulon szelídített nomádjainak. Nem fogja egyhamar felépíteni az erejét." Halványuló tekintetére, amaz felhorkant. „Azt hiszed valaha is kedveltem azokat a szórakozott, igazság-csavaró égi-lovasokat? Hah!"

„Nomádok?" Egy kísértet talán nem rendítette meg a kardforgató idegeit, de ez igen. „Nomádok voltak? De a légidomárok-„ Félbevágta magát, és megszorította a kezet, amit Kuzon még érzett. „Uram. A családja…"

„Tudja amit kell," nyögte ki Kuzon. „Tudja… _miért_." Kényszerítette magát, hogy az őrnagy arcára fókuszáljon. „Maga… Azulont szolgálja. Hogy népünket szolgálja." _Tarts ki. Csak még egy kicsit._ „Azulon… mindünket elpusztít. _Válasszon_."

Aztán az eső elhalványult, és a kezek is elhalványultak. És, végül, a fájdalom elcsitult.

De nem a szíve sajgása.

_Túl sokáig vártam. Túl soká terveztem. Kerestelek, Aang – Agni, de kerestelek!_

_Abba kellett volna hagynom._

_Az Avatár eltűnt. Eltűntél, Aang; átfésültem érted a világot, és nem volt nyom. De a világ még _itt_ van._

_És a Tűz Úr el fogja pusztítani._

_Bárcsak tudtam volna. Ha lett volna valami módom-_

Tűz a sötétségben. Fájdalom és harag és a remény borotvaéles színei…

„_Valami mód, tűz gyermeke?"_

_Nagyuram…_

Melegség burkolta be; szigorú mint a vas, makacs mint a nap. „_Van egy mód_," ropogták a lángok, „_hogy megtartsd ígéretedet."_

_Mondd el._

* * *

Csak a tollak illata volt, ami visszatartotta attól, hogy valamit felrobbantson.

_Nem esik. Nem vagyok halott._

_De az voltam._

„Zuko vagyok," lehelte a sötétségnek, megsaccolva a nap-visszatértét majdnem hajnalra. „Fia Ursának, és Ozai Tűz Úrnak. Hercege a Tűz Népének, és valaha örököse a Sárkány Trónnak!"

_De emlékszem…_

Nem éles-szélű, kivéve azt a maradozó rémálmot, ami a valóság volt. Inkább mint egy szeretett történet, újra és újra olvasva minden rettenetével és csodájával, míg majdnem megérinthette ami lett volna, ha _igazi_.

_Igazi volt._

Byakkó-i Kuzon. Agni, nem csoda, hogy Teruko nem akarta elmondani neki.

Iroh, viszont…

„Levegőre van szükségem." Kikecmeregve a takarók alól, Zuko megállt, hogy kifújja magát. Megpaskolta a kotyogó Asahi nyakát. „Fogadok, hogy neked is jól jönne, heh?"

A fekete tojó puffogott, és csőrébe kapta a haját, csak egy pillanatra.

„Tudom, tudom; rosszfiúkat ígértem," mentegetőzött Zuko. „Csak találnunk kell párat a legközelebbi kikötésünknél."

A horkanásból, Asahi nem egészen vette ezt elfogadható mentségnek. De felkelt, hagyva, hogy rá támaszkodjon, mikor a világ forgott egy kissé, és higgadtan a fedélzeti nyílás felé indult.

…A záron dolgozni a fedélzeti nyíláson, mikor a szoba folyton kiszürkült _nem volt vicces_.

_Meg kell kérdeznem Jee kapitányt, hogy adtak-e a menekültjeinknek biztonsági kiképzést. Olyan nincs hogy Jinhai ezt meg tudná csinálni._

Végül, egy kondulással kinyílt. Zuko megrezzent, azt várva, hogy tengerészgyalogosok csapnak le rá és vonszolják vissza az ágyba-

Senki sem csapott le. Volt két tűzidomár a folyosón, akik Asahi-t nézték, és ő rosszindulatú örömmel kígyózott nyakával, de csak ott álltak. „Reggelt, uram," mondta az idősebbik., udvariasan levéve az arc-lemezt, hogy felfedjen egy viharvert, tisztára borotvált arcot. „Amaya gyógyító azt mondta nem kéne fenn lennie."

„Lassan veszem, Kyo őrmester," ígérte Zuko, már fáradtan. „De szükségem van…" hogy elkerüljek a haláltól. „Szükségem van egy kis napra."

Asahi szemét a másik tengerészgyalogosra szegezte, oldalt biccentve fejét, ahogy amaz idegesen megrezzent. Zuko megpöckölte a fejét a füle közelében. „Nem. Hagyd békén Sukekuni közlegényt."

„Köszönöm?" nyikkanta Sukekuni, ahogy Asahi elvihogott mellette.

Zuko felsóhajtott. Mindkettőre ránézett, aztán tovább vezette. „Több is van az életben, mint emberek harapdálása."

„Skrrr…"

"Igen, tudom, hogy valószínűleg ez a legjobb része," felelte Zuko fanyarul. Le, és még egy nyílás és ki-

Hajnal.

Talált egy csendes helyet a korlát mellett és ragaszkodott hozzá, felitatva azt az újjáélesztő erőt.

_A nap felkél. A nap lenyugszik. Nem számít milyen őrültté válik a világ többi része._

Adva amit tudott, amire emlékezett… elég őrült volt.

Zuko kezei megszorultak az acélon. _Azulon parancsba adta az én… parancsba adta Kuzon meggyilkolását._

Valószínűleg nem csak egy okból. Ha Azulon felfedezte, hogy elrejtett túlélőket a Déli és Nyugati templomokból, akkor Azulon valószínűleg azt is sejthette, hogy ő volt hozzájuk az utolsó emberi kapocs. Ami azt jelentette, hogy vagy Ja Aku onmitsu-i kikínozzák belőle a helyeket, mielőtt meghalt… vagy nem.

_Ha megkapták a helyeket, egyenként szedné le őket, hogy az onmitsu harmonikus akkordba rángathassa őket, és betagozhassa a családjaikba. Ha egyszerűen csak meghaltam – bármely túlélő távol maradna az onmitsu-tól, mint ahogy _mindenki_ távol marad a Tűz Népétől. És Azulon sosem kockáztatná meg, hogy elveszítse orgyilkos ölebeit annak ami a Levegő _valaha_ volt._

Bármelyik módon, Azulon elnyerte, amit akart. És ha ez az onmitsu erői negyedébe került neki… hát. Azulon olyan sokáig tervezett élni, mint Sozin. Arra számított, hogy _évtizedei_ lesznek hogy megnövelje a hatalmát.

_Csakhogy nem volt._

Zuko-nak immár nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy Ursa megölte Azulon Tűz Urat. Byakko oly régóta járta a lázadás penge-élén, hogy megvédje szigetüket és gyermekeiket…

És dühös volt és zavart és olyan _büszke_. Anyja nem tört meg. Nem ingott meg. Byakko volt, és sárkány-gyermek és _élte_ a becsületet.

Emellett, a saját küldetése az Avatárért szánalmasnak tűnt.

_Lélegezz. Csak az itt-ünk van. Csak a most van._

És azért volt csak a most-ja, mert _nem volt_ szerencséje. Mindet feladta Agni kezeibe, hogy legyen esélye kibontani Koh hálóit, mielőtt megfojtották a világot. Hogy egy ifjú hercegnek, _nem_ az örökösnek, lélek-mélységű tudása legyen arról, hogy valami _nincs_ _rendben_. Hogy a világnak nem ilyennek kellett volna lennie. Hogy a Tűz Népét tisztelni kéne a becsületéért, nem félni kegyetlen mészárlásaiért.

„Ez… nem egészen működött," mormolta Zuko.

Hogy miért nem, az immár fájdalmasan nyilvánvaló volt. Amellett, hogy Lu Ten meghalt – és mindenféle gyanúja volt _ezzel_ kapcsolatban, adva amit tudott apjáról és Long Feng-ről – Kuzon nem volt sárkánygyermek. Kuzon egy viszonylag normális mester tűzidomár volt, nem makacsabb, vagy őrültebb, mint… oh, Jee. Kuzon _épeszű_ volt. Racionális. Elég könnyed, hogy különösebb megerőltetés nélkül vegyen egy templomnyi légidomárt. Szerette a feleségét, és lányát, és Shidant – és még így is teljességgel készületlenül érte, mikor az első alkalommal megharapta az egyik unokalánya.

Zuko halványan emlékezett, hogy maga is megharapott néhány szolgálót, mikor kicsi volt. Mielőtt Ursa azt tette vele, amit Shidan vele, évtizedekkel azelőtt: elkapta a grabancánál fogva, megrázta – finoman, de tűzzel az ujjhegyeiben – és azt mondta neki _nem. Nem zsákmány. Rossz._

Működött. Végső fokon.

_Sozin sárkány-gyermek volt,_ gondolta most Zuko, acélt markolva. _Agni állította így, hogy az Avatár tudhassa mi hajtja a Tűz Népét… szellemek, _az _hogy felrobbant_.

_Sozin, aztán Azulon kétszeresen. És Ursa is az volt_. A korlátra hajtotta fejét, érezve a hűvös acélt felmelegedni a temperamentumától. _Nekem_ annyi.

Lehet, hogy Kuzon szellemével rendelkezett, de elég sárkányvérrel született, hogy száz évvel ezelőtt, egy klán sem merte volna az udvarba küldeni. Megölette volna magát.

_Hát, majdnem._

És ha Kuzon nem is jött rá mibe száll be, Agni igen. A tűz szelleme ismerte gyermekeit.

_De nekem ott volt Lu Ten_. Zuko felemelte fejét, lenyelve a gombócot a torkában. _A dolgok nem voltak olyan rosszak amíg…_

_A világ annyira el van szúrva._

És Aangnek fogalma sem volt. Egy látszólag békés világból – Gyatso mindig _nagyon_ óvatosan választotta meg útjaikat – egy olyanba ment, ahol, ha a háború még nem perzselte keresztül az útját, az emberek kölcsönvett időn éltek. És ezt _tudták_ is.

_Nem csoda, hogy nem tudta magát kiismerni Ba Sing Se-ben. Valószínűleg az volt az első hely, ami_ normálisnak _érződött számára_.

Agni, Aang még a yamabushi-król sem tudott; még kevésbé az onmitsu-król, vagy a Touzaikaze-ről a Si Wong sivatagban, vagy… szellemek, egy fél tucat egyéb apró csoportról, amik eleget tudtak, hogy egyszerűen elszeleljenek, mikor baj fenyegetett.

_És ha ezt nem tudja, fogalma sincs, hogy Shidan miért biztosította, hogy találkozzunk. Vagy hogy Kuroyama bácsi mit tervezett Gyatso-val. Vagy hogy a vének mit tettek volna vele igazából, ha Gyatso nem tudja megállítani őket._

Zuko megborzongott, bűntudatosan megkönnyebbülten. Aang talán egy pille-darázs mézmámorbeli figyelmével bírt, de az az impulzív döntés megmenthette a világot. Egy Avatár, elferdítve úgy, ahogy a templomok elferdítették mindazon apácákat, akik nem akarták feladni a gyermekeiket? Ahogy az onmitsu-k biztosították, hogy minden aktív ügynökük elferdült legyen?

_Ty Lee. Annyira sajnálom._

És fájt, annyira fájt, mert _nem tudta_. Kémek és orgyilkosok, igen; de Ty Lee rokonainak családjaik voltak, boldognak tűntek, _biztonságosnak_ tűnt odatenni néhányat a gyerekek közül, akiket ő és Temul megmentett…

Míg le nem ült egy szörnyű este, még mindig rendbe szedni próbálva a birtokot, és összerakott néhányat a jelentések közül, amiket Byakko saját ügynökei küldtek ifjú nagyuruknak. Jelentések, melyek azt mutatták, hogy az onmitsu hirtelen egy rakás újszülöttet kapott gondozásra. Mind ugyanazon könnyű testfelépítéssel és nevető szürke szemekkel…

_Sozin sosem tervezte megölni a gyermekeket. Nem _mindüket_._

Az Északi Templomot romba döntötték, szerzeteseket és fiúkat az utolsó szálig lemészárolva. A Keleti… le lett _szüretelve_.

És ha ez még nem lett volna elég zsigerbe markoló, az volt az éjszaka, mikor végre összerakta Kuroyama tervének többi részét: hogy bemutassa az ifjú szerzetest távoli rokonainak, hogy meglássa mit üldöztek el a templomok, és ez hogy megcsonkította saját lelküket. Egy terv, ami meghalt az üstökös lángjaiban.

_Tennem kell valamit._

Zuko keményebben markolta az acélt, és magában szitkozódott. _Csinálok is valamit. Kiviszem ezeket az embereket a tűzvonalból. Távol tartom a Tűz Sereget, hogy újra elkapja a Mechanistát. Csinálok egy helyet, ahol a légidomárok élhetnek anélkül, hogy széttépjék magukat csak azért, mert emberek. És mind haza fogjuk hívni a megfulladtakat, hogy a dolgok ne legyenek még rosszabbak._

Megfulladtak szellemei végig a Szellem Oázis körül, ahol Koh kénye-kedve szerint áttérhet a fizikális világba. Az Arc-Tolvaj bizonyára pokolian kacaghat.

„Öhm." Az őt figyelő ember szemei és stílusa azt mondták Föld Királyság; a bozontos haj és víz-koptatta laza ruházat azt, hogy független kereskedőkapitány, vagy rosszabb. „Neheztelsz arra a korlátra, kölyök?"

Zuko pislogott, rájőve, hogy Asahi óvatosan elhátrált. És ki ne hátrált volna el, mikor az acél piros-forrón izzott. Oopsz. „És maga?"

„Donghai. Kapitány," mondta, mintha nem lett volna nyilvánvaló. Az arckifejezése úgy tűnt megakadt az óvatos és a savanyú közt. „Nem tudtam, hogy a Tűz Népe kölyköket toboroz tűzidomárnak."

Zuko elsomolyodott. „Beleszülettem a munkába."

„Beleszülettél a-„ Donghai rámeredt. Átnézett a korláton és vissza, ahol vörös-vitorlájú hajók egyenetlen flottája annyit hozott ki a hajnal könnyű szeleiből, amennyit csak tudott. „Na ne."

Zuko felvonta szemöldökét.

„Tudom, hogy Shirong azt mondta – és az a Sadao fickó, de…." Donghai elhallgatott, a fejét csóválva. „Ez még őrültebb, mint hittem."

Zuko elengedte az acélt, mielőtt az még forróbban ragyogott volna. _Fenébe is, tudom milyen kockázatos-_

Donghai szája sarka felgörbült. „Talán mégis működni fog."

Zuko nézte őt, tisztában azzal, hogy Kyo őrmester diszkréten a háttérben maradozott, és Asahi épp most borzolta fel a tollait úgy, hogy az barátságos csonkítást ígért.

„Ah, hát itt van, Donghai kapitány." Jee sétált oda, a korlát körül csillámló forró levegőre pillantva. És rámeredve ifjú parancsnokára.

Zuko elpirult és tett egy oldallépést, hogy biztosítsa, hogy elkaphassa Asahi-t, ha nyűgössé válna. _Csak a korlát volt az! Semmi _mást _nem gyújtottam fel!_

De nem mondta ki. _Suzuran_ Jee parancsnoklása volt, és a kapitánynak minden joga megvolt, hogy kérdőre vonja azt, aki fenyegette. Talán korábban nem mindig tisztelte ezt, de mostantól _jobban_ _fogja_ csinálni. Nem számít milyen erősen kell ráharapnia a nyelvére, hogy megtegye.

„Donghai kapitány azért van itt, hogy képviselje néhány szövetségesünket a flottában, míg megvitatunk lehetőségeket," folytatta Jee. „Csatlakozik hozzánk teára?"

Zuko megpróbált nem elfintorodni az átvitt értelemre: _Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem kéne fenn lenned. Meddig hagyod, hogy a büszkeséged toljon?_

Mintha nem tudta volna, hogy szövetségesek előtt összeesni rossz ötlet volt.

„Úgy vélem megfogadom Amaya gyógyító tanácsát, Kapitány," felelte Zuko formálisan. „Kérem tájékoztassa Iroh tábornokot, hogy teljes bizodalommal vagyok önökben." Szünetet tartott. „És… mondja meg a nagybátyámnak, hogy megértem miért tette amiről korábban beszéltünk. Nem értek egyet vele. De megértem." _Elmondjam neki?_

…_Igen. Nincs több hazugság_. „És mondja meg neki és Shirong ügynöknek, hogy amikor a kötelezettségekre kerül sor, Rokunak sorba kell állnia. Emlékszem Kuzonra."

* * *

„Rendben." Shirong végignézett az apró őrszobán, amit Iroh kölcsönvett, megpróbálva megsaccolni pontosan miért is nem néztek sokáig a szemébe a benn levők. És hogy Zuko titokzatos kijelentése miért gyűjtötte össze ezt a hármat, hogy beszéljen vele. Teruko, Amaya és a tábornok maga, mégis nem a Wen-ek, vagy Jee kapitány? Miért? „Megértem, hogy egy dédapával szembeni kötelezettségek súlyosabbak lehetnek egy másik iránti kötelezettségnél, a körülményektől függően." Sozin Tűz Úr, Roku Avatár, és Byakkó-i Kuzon Nagyúr. Szellemek, el kellett tűnődnie, hogy vajon voltak-e egyéb robbanózselés fazekak Zuko családfájának ágában, amiről _még_ nem tudott. „De hogy jelent különbséget az, hogy a herceg emlékszik Kuzonra? Szellemek általában nem tesznek engedményeket olyan emberi törékenységek iránt, mint az emlékezet. Felelősnek tartanak akár emlékszel az ígéretedre, akár nem."

Csend. Bűntudatos, bizsergő csend, ahol senki sem nézett a szemébe.

_Oh, ez nem jó_. „Rendben," mondta Shirong óvatosan. „Mi a kötelezettség, amihez Zuko-t tartják?" Ha kétségeid lennének, próbáld meg megkeresni a szellemek alkuját. És nézd meg hogy kierőszakolhatsz-e egy kibúvót.

Iroh a markába köhintett, úgy nézve ki, mint aki azt kívánja, hogy a csészéje valami erősebbet tartalmazzon teánál. „Úgy tűnik Kuzon megígérte, hogy megtalálja Aanget, visszahozza, és bocsánatot kéret vele, miért elszökött a végzete elől."

Oh. Oh, magasságos; ez jó sokmindent megmagyarázott a titokzatos Tűz Népe nagyúrról és kémről. Beleértve a levelet, ami Jinhainál volt, és hogy miért ott találták, ahol. Hol lehet jobban nyomok után kutatni egy Légi Nomád Avatárról, mint a legutóbbi Légi Nomád Avatár tudományában? Akkor is, volt egy kis probléma Iroh kijelentésével. „Kuzon halott," mutatott rá Shirong. „És míg a szellemek talán nem tartják magukat az _ő, ki meghal, minden adósságot megfizet_-hez, bármely kötelezettségnek, amit Kuzon magára vont ott kellett ragadnia a szellemvilágban vele. Nem kéne arra kényszerítenie Zuko-t, hogy véghezvigye bármely részét, annál jobban, minthogy fenntartsa az egyensúlyt Roku-ért és Ta Min-ért, vagy kiirtsa a Légi Nomádokat Sozin Tűz Úrért és Tejiná-ért. Hacsak nem az utolsó készlet dédszülei valami igazán csúnya spirituális adósságot vontak magukra…?"

„A sárkányok megfizetik a saját adósságukat," mondta Teruko szilárdan. „Shidan klánja nem hozta ezt a hercegre."

_Sárkányok_? Gondolta Shirong döbbenten. _Mi a földet ért az alatt, hogy_-

Ha nem tartotta volna szemmel a legveszélyesebb személyt a szobában tisztán paranoid megszokásból, nem vette volna észre. De azt tette, és Shirong látta Iroh mosolyának enyhe görbéjét.

_Oké, ne hagyd figyelmen kívül, _ez _fontos_, szólt magára Shirong erélyesen. _De szedd ki belőlük később. Arra használja, hogy elterelje a figyelmedet bármilyen zűr is van Kuzonnal. Ami azt jelenti, hogy az _mégannális_ fontosabb_.

Ezen felül, Teruko még mindig hihetetlenül bűntudatosnak tűnt. „Felteszem egyszerűen meg kéne kérdeznem tőle," tűnődött Shirong.

…És ha ez nem engedte a macska-baglyot a csirke-disznók közé. Bár elszörnyedt csend volt, nem kotyogó visítás, ami a szoba sarkaiba süppedt.

„Tudják, megkérdezem," mondta Shirong higgadtan. „Megmentette az életemet azon a vonaton. Még ha később majd ki is ijesztette belőlem." Egy _hajóra_ rakni őket, Guanyin szerelmére. Mikor tudta, hogy a földidomárok és a víz nem keveredtek!

Bár a _Suzuran_-on lenni közel sem volt olyan rossz, mint a rémtörténetek, amiket Dai Li ügynököktől hallott, akiket arra kényszerítettek, hogy a Laogai tavon vitorlázzanak. A fém szigorú volt, igen, nyilvánvalóan háborúra szánva… de ugyanakkor, a Külső Fal is. Kibírta. Eddig.

Hogy Jee Kapitány magából a vonatból is felszedett részeket ballasztnak, kifejezetten a fedélzeten levő földidomárok kényelmére, egyértelműen nem ártott.

„Nehéz róla beszélni," szólt Iroh súlyosan.

„Úgy érti azt fogod hinni mind őrültek vagyunk," szólt közbe Amaya, kék szemei aggodalomtól sötétlettek. „Nem vagyunk. Sosem hallottam a legendát, amit Iroh mesél egyik nemzetünkben sem, de az alapján, amit Zuko szellemében éreztem…" Lassan kieresztette lélegzetét. „Valós. Nem tudom hogy lehet az, hogy hogyan választhatta ezt bármilyen szellem. De azt tette."

Shirong fagyot érzett. „Választás?"

Iroh felsóhajtott. „Zuko kötve van Kuzon kötelességével, mert, bizonyos értelemben, _Kuzon_ nem halott többé." A tábornok habozott. „Bár úgy tűnt eddig aludt. Kegyelem Agnitól, amit sosem szabadott volna eltépni. Yangchen-nek sokmindenért kell felelnie."

Shirong összeillesztette a tényeket és burkolt célzásokat, és hátratántorodott egy barátságos falnak. _Guanyin légy irgalmas_. „Zuko… élt ezelőtt. És tudja."

Iroh meghajtotta fejét.

_Oh, pokolba._

Mindenki _tudta_, hogy a reinkarnáció volt a világ rendje. Ez az élet csak egy volt a sok közül, prédikálták a bölcsek és szerzetesek; és egy ember, aki erényes volt, újabb emberi életre születik újjá, pont mint az Avatár. De mindig évekkel, akár _évszázadokkal_ később. Visszatérni, míg a harmadfokú rokonságod életben van, összekuszálta egy ártatlan gyermek végzetének teljes hálóját. A múlt kötelezettségei, a jelen kötelezettségei – egy lélek megőrülhet, mindet egyensúlyozni próbálva. És még ha meg is szökhetik ezen sorstól…

_Övé lenne a legrosszabb szerencse a világon._

Zsibbadtan, Shirong ráébredt, hogy csak a fal tarja fenn, és Amaya egy vízlabdát tart aggódó kezeiben. „Jól vagyok," mondta érdesen. „Leszek, legalábbis… Oma és Shu. Mit tett valaha is, hogy _ezt_ érdemelje?"

„Ha a legendák igazak," mondta Iroh nagyon óvatosan, „szándékosan ajánlotta fel magát Agni feladatára. Hogy szövetségesként álljon rokonnak, vagy barátnak, akinek kétségbeesetten szüksége van rá; ahogy ő is végsőkig kiállt volna, ha meg nem hal."

„Kotone Úrnő levele szerint egy _barátot_ keresett." Shirong szíve elnehezült. „Aang Avatárt kereste…"

„Barátok voltak," bólintott Iroh. „Bármennyire is próbálja Zuko tagadni."

„Nem tagadás, mikor a kölyök megpróbálta megölni," morogta Shirong. „Pala és szilánkok, _miért_?"

„Nem ismertem jól Kuzon Nagyurat," ismerte be Iroh. „Egyike volt apám kémeinek, azon kevés megmaradt tűzidomároknak egyike, akik elég idősek voltak, hogy emlékezzenek a háború előtti világra, és Azulon nem bízott benne. De rendíthetetlen becsülete volt. Ha Agni feltárta előtte, hogy Aang visszatér ebbe a világba, és ez lehet az utolsó, legjobb esély az egyensúly visszaállítására – úgy vélem nem habozott volna." Iroh komornak tűnt. „Imádkozom, hogy én se, ha ilyen sorsot ajánlanának nekem."

„Mert ha Önön múlna, a világ sorsa jönne előbb," tűnődött Shirong. „Nem számít mit tesz mindenkivel a környezetében." Ez illeszkedett. Fenébe. „Nem csoda, hogy nem akar szembe nézni vele. Kuzon talán úgy döntött, hogy ezt teszi magával, de Maga ezt a saját unokaöccsével készült megtenni."

Iroh arca megrándult. Amayáé nem. „Mi mást tehetett volna?" kérdezte a gyógyító mérsékelten. „A törzsnek előbb kell jönnie."

_Innen nincs segítség. És a tábornoknak bűntudata van, de nem eléggé, hogy megváltoztassa a véleményét_, gondolta Shirong. _Teruko, viszont_… „Pár hónappal ezelőtt, egyetértettem volna magával," ismerte be az ügynök. „Mielőtt rájöttem, hogy a tábornokok egy tizenkét éves gyermeket készülnek fegyverként használni." Rezzenés nélkül nézett Amaya szemébe. „Nem tudom mire hajlandóak a Vízi Törzsekben, de ha ezt tettük volna, hogy megmentsük Ba Sing Se-t, megérdemeltünk volna_ mindent_, amit a Tűz Népe velünk tett."

„A légidomár gyermek," lépett közbe Iroh, hogy megvédje Amayá-t. „De Zuko a Tűz Népe hercege. Úgy nevelték, hogy elfogadja a parancsnokságot, és felelősséget."

„És addig lesz felelős, amíg meg nem öli," felelte Shirong keserűen. „Nem figyelt, tábornok? Nem hallott semmit amit mondott? Semmit amit Ön mondott? Kuzon nem a világért jött vissza. _Határozottan_ nem a Tűz Úrért jött vissza."

Az arany szemek összeszűkülve néztek rá. „Akkor miért?"

„Ha erre nem tud rájönni," mondta az ügynök fanyarul, „akkor jobb lesz, ha megkérdezi tőle."

* * *

„Óceán szellemek, folyó szellemek, szél szellemek, kút szellemek, bánya szellemek – _bánya_ szellemek?" Leszámolva őket ujjain, amíg Katara megkeverte az ebéd ragujukat, Aang hitetlenkedő pillantással fordult Tao felé. „A bányák emberek ásása a földbe. Hogy lehet szellemük?"

„Hé, én is állandóan a földbe ások," tiltakozott Toph.

„Jah, de az idomítás," mutatott rá Aang. „Az más."

„Úgy gondolod?" Sokka megint olyan furán figyelmes pillantással nézett rá. „Azt hittem örülsz, hogy Tao népe fenn van a levegőben."

„Örülök is," bólintott Aang. „De az más. Lehet, hogy nem idomítanak, de nem is bántanak semmit."

Tao felvonta szürke szemöldökét. „Szóval úgy gondolod egy idomár sosem okozna kárt a földben?"

„Érzed az elemedet," jelentette ki Katara. „Hogy bánthatnád egyáltalán?"

„A legtöbb idomár nincs annyira ráhangolódva az elemére, mint te, ifjú hölgy," jelentette ki Tao. „Sokak közt a Föld Királyságban, a nemesek megpróbálják még a föld érintését is elkerülni, hacsak nem kötelezve vannak, hogy idomítsák. Lovagolnak, persze, vagy kocsiznak, vagy gyaloghintón utaznak – de hogy megengedjék, hogy a saját lábuk bepiszkolódjék? Az a gazdáknak van. És katonáknak. És _parasztoknak_."

Ugyanazt a csavarást adta neki, mit Zuko, Katarával harcolva. Aang érezte, hogy valami belül megfagy.

Tao hangja meglágyult, újra barátságosan. „Elfeledkeznek a földhöz való adósságukról, ami szülte őket. Úgy, ahogy a Tűz Népe el kívánja felejteni, hogy valaha a világ becsülete voltak." Lepillantott. „Szomorú világ az, melyben a saját felelősségeddé lettél, fiatalember. Mind olyan megtörtek vagyunk. Kerestem módokat a meggyógyításunkra már vagy egy évszázada. És mindennel amit megpróbálok, csak mélyebb sebeket fedek fel."

„Sozin összeroncsolta az egész világot," mondta Sokka józanul. „Öregem."

Katara megkotorta a parazsakat. „Nem vele kezdődött."

„Tényleg?" Tao hátradőlt egy kicsit, mintha csak udvariasan érdekelt lenne.

_De nem az_, ébredt rá Aang. _Tud valamit!_

„Xiangchen eljött a lég-gyógyítókért, és Chin eljött a föld-gyógyítókért, és Sozin… ő a tűz-gyógyítókért jött," mondta Katara csendesen.

Nem mondhatta azt, amit az előbb gondolta hogy hallott. _Nem_ mondhatta. „Hogy Xiangchen mit csinált?" kapkodott levegő után Aang.

„Föld-gyógyítás," tűnődött Tao, figyelmen kívül hagyva őt. „Na ez egy legenda, amiről már rég hallottam beszélni. Réges-rég," mondta, félig magának. Kiengedve egy lassú lélegzetet, újra a jelenre koncentrált. „Honnan tudsz Chin-ről?"

„…A Hold Szellem látomást adott nekem."

„Ah." Tao bólintott.

Aang rápislogott, elterelődve a figyelme arról a lehetetlen dologról, amit Xiangchen-ről mondott. „Ah? A _Holddal_ beszélt!"

„És ez megtiszteltetés, és áldás." Tao a homlokát ráncolva nézett rá. „Oh egek. Azt hitted ez valami figyelemre méltó?"

„De…" Aang nagyot nyelt. „Az Avatár a híd világunk és a szellemek közt."

„Hát persze," bólintott Tao. „De minden Avatár életidejének végén, ez a híd eltűnik sok évre. Azoknak közülünk, akiknek nincs ilyen hatalmuk, de szükségük, megtalálják a sekélyest, hogy átkeljenek, ha a másik oldal hajlandó fogadni minket. Még akkor is, ha nem érdemeljük meg." Szemei kísértettnek tűntek. „Még ha soha nem is érdemelhetjük meg."

Ez nem hangzott jól. Aang a többiekre nézett, látva, hogy megdermednek. Toph nyugodtnak tűnt, de meg tudta mondani lábai óvatos szögéből, hogy bármi ami rosszul rándul az le lesz lapítva. „Hogy érted?" kérdezte óvatosan. „Te elég jó embernek tűnsz. Miért ne beszélnének hozzád a szellemek, ha akarnak?"

Tao sóhajtott, és lehajtotta fejét. „Aang Avatár. Aang légidomár. Bármennyire is örülök, hogy taníthatlak a szellemekről, nem ez, amiért igazából itt vagyok." Mélyen meghajolt. „Azért jöttem, hogy a bocsánatodért esedezzek."

„Miért?" tűnődött Aang, a félelemtől kiszáradt torokkal. Megint el lesznek árulva a Tűz Népének? Megint futniuk kell majd, mert nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy nyerjen? „Mit tettél?"

„Semmit," mondta az öregember csendesen. „Száz évvel ezelőtt… nem tettem semmit."

„Nem értem," tiltakozott Aang. De értette, oh szellemek, de igenis értette. És _szörnyű_ volt. „Miért… miért tetted volna? Mit tettünk neked valaha is?"

„Fiatalember." Tao ekkor felnézett, zöld szemei sötétek a régi fájdalomtól. „Mi a földért képzeled, hogy olyasvalami volt, amit ti tettetek?"

Nyöszörögni akart. Nyöszörgött is. Mert ha ez igaz volt – ha ez igaz volt, akkor a világ nem volt fair, és a szellemek nem voltak fair, és ez nem lehetett helyes! Mert ha a szellemek nem voltak fair, akkor-

Aang elméje elijedt a jégtől és éjtől és fájdalomtól. _Én vagyok az Avatár. Nekem kéne fair-ré tenni a dolgokat._

Katara megmarkolta a vállát, és gyengéden megszorította. „Azt hiszem jobb ha megmagyarázod, Tao mester."

A sámán elfintorodott. „Nem könnyű dolog beszélni róla." Sóhajtott. „És nem is szabad annak lennie."

„Szóval tényleg beengedtétek a Tűz Népét a templomokhoz," szólt Toph laposan.

„Igen," ismerte be Tao. „Beengedtük."

Aang nyelt egyet, de nem tudta kipréselni a szavakat. Sokkára pillantott, könyörgő szürke szemekkel.

„Ráharapok," szólt Sokka félig sóhajtva. „Miért?"

„Mert nem törődtünk vele."

Aang rámeredt, remegni akarva. Valakit – bántani akarva, és ez egyszerűen szörnyű volt. Nem törődtek? Nem _törődtek_?

„Föld vagyunk, és emlékezünk." Tao arca kísértett volt. „Jó dolog tisztelni a múltat, hogy a hagyományok, melyek megkötnek minket emberekként továbbéljenek. De az emlékezet vág jóra és rosszra, és túl gyakran elfeledjük a föld igazi szívét: nem a hagyomány, hanem az _együttérzés_." Lepillantott. „Úgy ragaszkodunk évszázados nehezteléseinkhez, mint egy vén fösvény a jade érméihez. Így emlékeztünk arra amit nem tettetek, mikor Chin a Hódító végigpusztította útját földjeinken. És ahogy ti tartózkodtatok a cselekvéstől, mi is tartózkodtunk. Láttuk a Tűz Népét összegyűlni. Hallottunk meséket a gyűlöletükről, és sejthettük mit szándékoznak tenni. És mi –nem tettünk semmit."

„Hogyan?" Katara hangja remegett, és keze fájdalmasan markolt Aang vállába. „Hogy tehettétek? Mindenkit megöltek. Minden égi bölényt. Minden gyermeket!"

„Könnyebb, mint gondolnád, mikor nem látod megtörténni," felelte Tao élesen. „Azt mondod magadnak nomádok. Talán elrepültek. Azt mondod magadnak a Tűz Népe túl erős volt, hogy harcolj. Hogy az Avatárnak meg kellett volna állítania őket, ahogy Roku tette Sozin Tűz Úr első inváziójával. És ami a legrosszabb," lélegzete elakadt, és a viseltes kezek úgy szorították a botját, mint áradásban egy gallyat. „A legrosszabb, hogy hazudsz magadnak, és azt mondod megérdemelték. Hogy arrogánsak voltak. Hogy kívülállók voltak, akik elvettek és cserébe semmit sem adtak, és nem a te gondod. Hogy szenvedniük kell elődeik bűneiért, akik elrepültek a ki tudja hányadik ükapád földjei felett, míg az égett, és a fivéreit lemészárolták, és feleségeiket és lányaikat megbecstelenítették. És nem tettek semmit." Szörnyű emlékbe bámult. „Elmondod magadnak mindezt. És mindez igaz, és mégis hazugság. Mert nincs semmi, semmi ami feloldana az alól, hogy elhagytuk Guanyin kegyelmét. De mi azt tettük. És így, engedtük néped halálát."

„És azt akarod, hogy Aang megmentsen _titeket_?" vicsorgott Katara.

Aangnek hányingere támadt. „Katara-„

„Nem," felelte Tao erélyesen. „Mi, akik elhagytuk Guanyin-t, félelemből, vagy gyűlöletből – nem érdemeljük meg az Avatár segítségét. De a gyermekeink…" Felemelte tekintetét, és a benne levő fájdalom rettentő volt. „Nem kérhetek semmit. De azokért akik csak háborút ismerve születnek, akiknek sosem volt alkalmuk kudarcot vallani néped iránt-„

„Állj," szólt Aang haloványan. „Csak – állj."

Barátai elcsendesedtek. Sokka komoly pillantást vetett rá. „Aang?"

„Avatárnak lenni nem arról szól ki érdemel segítséget," nyögte ki Aang. „Hanem a dolgok helyrehozásáról. A világnak újra egyensúlyba kell kerülnie. Ez azt jelenti, hogy meg kell állítanunk a Tűz Népét." Nyelt egyet. „És azt jelenti megbocsátok neked."

Tao félrenézett. „Nem érdemlem meg."

„Gyatso egyszer azt mondta, senki sem _érdemli_ meg a bocsánatot." Aang emlékezett arra a napra, megpróbálva nem fájni belül. Pathik Guru azt mondta a Légi Nomádok szeretete újjászületett mint új szeretet… de ez Gyatso volt. „Azt mondtam neki ez szörnyen hangzik. Kell legyen valami amit valaki tehet. De ő azt mondta nem. A bocsánat nem róluk szól. Hanem rólad." Mély levegőt vett. „Amit mondtál – fáj. Nagyon. De neked is fájt, egész idő alatt. És mikor Bakancs jött és rád talált… el is mehettél volna, és mi mit sem tudunk. De nem tetted. Eljöttél segíteni nekünk. Még akkor is… még akkor is, mikor azt hitted gyűlölnélek." Az ajkába harapott. „És tudtad mit tett Roku, mikor először megállította Sozin-t. Tudod mire képes egy Avatár, mikor… mikor bedühödik." Száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. „Te nagyon bátor vagy."

Tao felvonta szemöldökét. „Mert szembe mertem nézni veled?"

„Nem," felelte Aang, átgondolva. „Mert nem hagytad abba a remélést." Katarára nézett, és csodálatától gyorsabban vert a szíve. „Sok bátorság kell ahhoz, hogy ne add fel."

Toph elvigyorodott. Sokka felmutatta neki hüvelykujját, és figyelmes pillantást vetett Tao-ra. „Szóval már itt voltál, mielőtt Aang megszületett, heh? Milyen volt?"

Tao teljesen megdöbbentnek tűnt. „Útmutatásra van szükséged a szellemek útjaiban…"

„Jah, az is," értett egyet Aang. „De meg kell javítanom a világot." Szélesre tárta kezeit. „Hogy tudjam megcsinálni, ha senki sem mondja el, milyennek _kéne_ lennie?"

„Hmm." Tao megsimogatta szakállát. „Nos. Anyámat elsodorta a megszállás, értitek; Sozin Tűz Úr talán visszavonulásra kényszerült, de ő már eldöntötte, hogy a hely yin és yang-ja reménytelenül kedvezőtlenek számára. Így Taku-ban születtem, a herbalisták nagy iskolájában…"

Hátradőlve, Aang felkészült, hogy megtegye az egyik legnehezebb dolgot életében.

Mozdulatlanul ült, és figyelt.

* * *

Szerző megjegyzése: Dou Qang – szentimentális, teli érzelemmel. A Tang dinasztiabeli költészetben találtam.

Hogy megmagyarázzam néhány kommentáló kérdéseit: szövegkönyv szerint, vannak macskák az Avatár'verzumban. És a vízkiszorítás az, ami enged egy fém hajót lebegni… vagy egy vonatot ívelt jég „szárny" borítással, úgy alakítva, hogy elég vizet szorítson ki, ami megegyezik a vonat súlyával, így a tó fenntartja a vonatot. Zuko egy fém hajón volt három évig. Tudná ez hogyan működik.

Annak, aki felrakta a hosszú bejegyzést említve az -t a Csak Birizgál Parázs toposzok oldalra, a zűrről és ragacsos morális kérdésekről a háború utáni összetakarítási kísérletben – yay! Ez zsíír volt! „Mikor az emberek fogócskáznak az Idióta Labdával," bizony. Pontosan. És mellékesen, sok spekulációd a Légi Nomádokról igaz.

Végül, jegyzet azoknak, akik kommentálták a különbséget a „For Want of a Nail~Egy szögért" koncepciója és AU közt… a probléma egy része az, hogy mikor elkezdtem írni ezt a történetet, közel sem szántam ennyire AU-nak, mint amilyennek sikeredett. De aztán belementem a kutatásába, hogy pontosan mi is robbant ki népirtásokat a Valós Világban, és általában minek kell történnie először. Aztán azon kezdtem el tűnődni miért a víz az egyetlen gyógyító elem, és hogy lehet ez kiegyensúlyozva, ha minden elem szükséges a világ egyensúlyához. Aztán a nyuszik összekötötték Koh-t és Wan Shi Tong-ot, és pár más dolgot…

Ez, öhm, valahogy innen lavinát indított. Bocsi.

Legalább most már van egy viszonylag jó elképzelésem ennek az AU-nak a háttértörténetéről. És az drasztikusan AU.


	38. Chapter 38

**38.**

_Mozdulnunk kell_. Azula komor hatékonysággal pakolt, elméje tucatnyi különböző vágányon száguldva, hogy helyreállítsa terveit a lehetetlen roncsból, amivé Zuko tette a dolgokat. Most _kell lépnünk_.

„Azula? Mi baj?" Szemközt palotai szobájukban, Ty Lee abbahagyta a fontoskodást egy pár Kyoshi Harcos öltözet fölött, végre megelégedve a móddal, ahogy egymásra fektette őket. Mosolyogva felcsavarta őket, takarosan, mint egy hátra szaltó. „Te jól vagy, és én is jól vagyok, és a város biztonságban-„

„Nincs testem," vágta félbe Azula. A sötét és világos zöld tekercsére nézett. „Miért hozod Mai egyenruháját is?"

„Hát, lehet, hogy akarja majd, ha újra összefutunk vele," felelte Ty Lee őszintén. „Van hely a tankban, ugye?" Kicsit a homlokát ráncolta. „És nem lehet tested, ha Zuko még életben van."

„Nem az ő teste miatt aggódom," mondta Azula zordan. Bár, igen, ez dühítette, olyan hihetetlenül dühítette…

_Halottnak kéne lenned, Zuzu. _Halottnak, _rászedtelek, hogy megöld magad, nem szabadna kudarcot vallanom!_

És nem vallhatott kudarcot, egyszerűen _nem_. Állkapcsa összeszorult és a szíve gyorsan vert és a verem belül ásító volt és sötét és teli sikolyokkal, meg kellett kapja a Tűz Úr jóváhagyását, _muszáj_ volt, holtak és halódók testein is átmászik, csak hogy előtte maradjon annak a gyötrő lyuknak, ami élve emésztette…

Csend. Csend az elméjében, épp csak karnyújtásnyira a pániktól.

_Én… nem értem._

Kudarcot vallott. Kudarcot a Tűz Úrnak. Kudarcot az apjának. A veremnek érte kéne jönnie. Sikoltoznia kéne. Még jobb, valaki mást megsikoltoztatnia. Ez volt az egyedüli módja, hogy távol tartsa az tátongó összeomlást, a vermet a szívében, ahol minden megfagyott és szétzúzódott.

De olyan _csend_ volt odabenn.

Azula egy dobbanást hallott, és rájött, hogy kezei üresek a… bármit is pakolt az előbb. És Ty Lee ott volt előtte, szürke szemei tágak és aggodalmasak, visszasegítve őt, hogy leüljön az ágyra. „Mi a baj?"

„Mit tett velem?" suttogta Azula. „Mit _tett_ az a vízi-boszorka?"

Ty Lee nagyot nyelt. „Azt mondta meggyógyít. Mert Zuko ezt akarta volna."

_Zuko szeret._

Hazugság. Hazugság _kell_ legyen-

Ott. Ott volt a verem, sajogva lelkében, érezte…

Nem fájt.

Sajgott, igen; mint egy edzési perzselés, amit még nem kezeltek. De a sikolyok…

A sikolyok csak suttogások voltak, megrontva egy csendes szelet. A hideg csak – hideg volt.

„_Megígértem, hogy megvédelek."_

A fivére hangja, Amaya érintése köré burkolva, míg már nem tudta szétválasztani őket. Megmelegítve őt, mint befordulni egy sarkon pengeéles télen, hogy egy tüzet találj kirakva, várakozva.

A vihar még mindig üvöltött benne. Érezte. De Amaya egy bástyát épített a verem ellen. Egy menedéket; szilárd talajt, ami nem omlik el, még ha érezte is az ürességet megpróbálni felfalni őt…

Csak egy bolond utasít vissza egy menedéket, még az ellenségeitől is. És olyan… _csendes_ volt.

_Kudarcot vallottam Apának. Kudarcot vallottam a Tűz Úrnak. De még mindig itt vagyok._

Azula lélegzett, megízlelve a levegőt, ahogy a lehetetlen valósággá lett.

_Még mindig itt vagyok. És amíg lélegzem, megvédem a nemzetünket._

És meg is védi. _Megvédi_. És az első lépés ebben… „Ki kell juttatnunk téged innen," szólt Azula hirtelen. „Kétlem, hogy bárki elég közel lett volna, hogy sokat lásson a harcból. Akkor is, ha híre megy apámnak, hogy légidomár vagy-„

„…Azt hiszem tudja." Ty Lee bátran rámosolygott. „Eszembe jutott néhány dolog. A vonat után."

„Néhány dolog?" ismételte Azula óvatosan.

„Csak pár dolog, ami kapóra jöhet," vont vállat Ty Lee. „Ne aggódj annyit! Nem végeznek ki, ha nem tudok semmi nyilvánvalót. Úgyhogy nem fogok." Pimasz vigyor. „És te mindig jó vagy a dolgok elmagyarázásában. Rendben leszek."

Bizalom. Egy légidomártól. Valahogy, az irónia közel sem volt olyan vicces, mint lennie kellett volna. „Szóval Apa tudja," mormolta Azula. És ez hosszú és óvatos gondolatot kívánt. „Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy Zuko törődik azzal mi történik velem?"

„Persze hogy igen," bólintott az akrobata. „Te vagy az örökös! Ha a Tűz Népe elveszítene téged – hát, az egyszerűen borzasztó lenne."

A klasszikus válasz. A korrekt válasz.

Mégis, mikor Zuko-ra került sor, a klasszikus válasz teljesen rossznak tűnt.

_Zuko szeret._

Mindenki akit ismert eszközként használta a szeretetet, manipuláció eszközeként. Még Zuko is, Ursát említve… de ugyanakkor, történetesen tisztelni tudta ezért. Melyik katona, aki megérdemelte e nevet nem próbálta meg megrázni ellenfele idegeit?

Bár Shirong ügynök taktikái – annak az embernek _leckére_ volt szüksége.

_Sose gúnyolódj egy sárkánnyal. Éghető vagy._

Akkor is. Mikor a végsőkig feszítették, Zuko még a szeretetet is használta ellene, de sokkal valószínűbb volt, hogy maga ellen használja eszközként. Az a bolondok küldetése Apáért, és most-

_És most, mi?_

Ha Zuko őt akarta örökösnek, a Ba Sing Se-n levő fogásának meggyengítése azzal a robbanékony harccal egészen nemkívánatos eredményre vezetett. És igen, Zuko képes volt túlerővel elszúrni, de ha része volt Iroh tervének, a vénembernek bele kellett kalkulálnia valami módot, hogy megzabolázza a legrosszabbját.

Nem mintha Iroh valószínűleg őt akarná örökösnek. De bármilyen idiotikus is volt Zuko boldog kis családjuk többi részével, nem volt gondja vele, hogy annak lássa Bácsikát ami az ember volt: okosnak, de lustának, és megtörtnek Lu Ten halála felett a Tűz Népe dicsőségének igazságától. Zuko tudta, jobban mint bárki más, hogy Iroh nem akarta őt koronahercegnőnek. Ha bele lett volna burkolva Iroh egyik kis tervébe, és tényleg jót akart neki, mindent megtett volna, hogy szétzúzzon mindent, ami ártani akart neki.

Ami egyikét hagyta két lehetőségnek. Vagy az az őrült csata Zuko próbálkozása volt, hogy szétroncsolja Iroh egyik tervét csak ezen célból… vagy a kár a Tűz Népe státusában, mint ellenállhatatlan feljebbvalók teljességgel másodlagos volt.

„Ami azt jelentené, hogy az egészet azért tette, hogy menekülteket és árulókat juttasson ki Ba Sing Se-ből," mondta Azula, félig magának. Mentálisan visszament a jelentésre, amit Yakume törzsőrmester kínált fel a Dai Li-jának, mindenről, amit a lojalisták láttak és hallottak, mielőtt Jee vidáman ledobta őket hajójáról. Figyelmen kívül hagyhatta a részt a jégről; egy szellem is benne volt, és mindenki tudta azok milyen perverzek. De voltak aranyrögök is a hulladékban. „Az árulók mind közel voltak a vízidomárhoz. Még ha Bácsikára tényleg mély benyomást tett is – ugh! – nincs é…"

A szavak elhaltak a torkában, és Azula elnyomott egy roppant alantas késztetést, hogy felnyikkanjon.

_Nem tenné._ Nem teheti.

De ez Iroh volt, akinek nagyon nem-Tűz Népei érdeke volt az úgynevezett elemek egyensúlyában. Aki még mindig fiatalabb volt, mint Azulon, mikor Ozai megszületett. És minden információja, amije Amayáról és „Mushi"-ról volt arra utalt, hogy…

_Fúúúj!_

Ámde illett, átkozott legyen. _Manipulatív_ volt. És Zuko meg akarta védeni őt, és a Tűz Népét. És mindketten úgy gondolták, hogy az a sors, hogy ő legyen az örökös, az egyik legveszélyesebb dolog, ami a birodalommal történhet, kivéve azt, ha egyáltalán nincs örökös.

_De ha lenne egy másik örökös, ha Iroh vonala újra élő lenne…_

„Jól vagy?" kérdezte Ty Lee pici hangon. „Nem nézel ki túl jól."

Azula beszélni próbált. Nyelt egyet, és újra próbált. „A nagybátyám humorérzéke," préselte ki összeszorított fogak közül, „megérdemelné, hogy _megfőzzék_. És szíven lőjék. És _újra_ megfőzzék. Lávában."

„Öhm. Yikes?" pislogott Ty Lee. „Mi volt a vicc?"

„Ez… bonyolult." És mégis oly egyszerű. Pont az orra előtt. Szállítás. Emberek az élet minden területéről, immár személyesen adósaiként Irohnak a biztonságukért. Kolónia ellátmány. És, úgy tűnt, a Föld Király saját megegyezése Dai Li-i hűsége mögött. Ami azt jelentette, hogy valami számottevőt várt nyerni ebből az egész zűrből.

Széttördelni a Tűz Népét egy polgárháborúban? Agni, mit nem nyerhetne ezen a Föld Király?

_Tennem kell valamit-_

_Állj_, szólt magára Azula erővel. _Gondolkodj_.

Egyik házitanítója sem, soha nem fedte le egy polgárháború lehetőségét. Egyszerűen nem történt volna meg.

_De meg fog_, ébredt rá Azula. _Illik_. _Bácsika gyűlöli azt, ami vagyunk, gyűlöli a birodalmat. El fogja pusztítani. És Zuko, az az idióta_…

Nem. Nem idióta. Nem ha ezt előbb látta jönni. Bár hogy miért tartott Bácsikával, Zuko nem akarta látni, hogy a saját népük elpusztuljon! Szellemek, hiszen még azért is mindent elkövetett, hogy árulókat mentsen-

Kezei ökölbe szorultak a huzaton, ahogy Azula összeillesztette a darabokat.

_Tételezzük fel, hogy az Avatár életben van._

_Tételezzük fel, hogy ő és kis bandája követni fogják valamilyen formában a Vízi kölyök tervét, és támadnak a napfogyatkozáskor. Egy Avatár erejével a hátuk mögött._

_Tételezzük fel, hogy akár – csak akár – sikerrel is járhatnak._

Ami nem olyasvalami volt, amire gondolni akart. Valaha is. Eltekintve a megaláztatástól, hogy barbárok által voltak fenyegetve, eleget tudott arról mit tett a Tűz Népe a világ többi részével, hogy felbecsülje mit tenne velük a Föld és a Víz. Vadászna, üldözne, _elpusztítana_.

Bár… nem mindenkit. Ha a kormányzat összeomlik, a birtokok kényszerítve lennének, hogy beérjék a saját forrásaikkal. A nemzet nagy része elveszne, igen – de Byakko megtörné minden erő fogát, ami megpróbálna kikötni. És ha az Avatár próbálná meg lebírni őket…

Azula elmosolyodott, visszaemlékezve mit is olvasott kriptákban a palota alatt. Roku Avatár egy vulkánnal nézett szembe. És az egy rendes, _szelíd_ volt, a Fehér Tigrishez képest.

Tehát. Az esélyek állása szerint valami a Tűz Népéből túlélné. Legalább addig, míg bármilyen terve is van Irohnak lekerüljön a földre.

_Egy kolónia. A Föld Király engedélyével._ Azula biccentett magának, visszaidézve a történelmet. _És egy Avatár sem köt bele a Föld Királyba egykönnyen. Működhet_.

Polgárháborút is okozhat, ha Iroh azon volt, hogy visszaállítsa vonalát. De ha az Avatár olyan messzire jutott, egy polgárháború lenne a legkisebb gondjuk.

„Még előny is lehet," mormolta Azula zakatoló fejjel. „A légidomár olyan naív kis fiú. El akarja hinni, hogy nem mindenki bűnös. Hogy valaki _megmenthető_."

És minél tovább hezitál Aang Avatár, annál több időt nyernek. És idővel, és orgyilkosokkal… Azula elsomolyodott.

_Akkor csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy az összes Déli vízidomárt őrizetbe vesszük. Hogy felnevelhessük a gyermekeiket… és a következő Avatárt._

Nem mintha bármi szándéka is lett volna, hogy hagyja ennyire elvadulni a dolgokat. Ő volt a Tűz Hercegnő.

_De hagyjuk csak egy idomárra, akinek semmi szerencséje nincs, hogy a legrosszabbra tervezzen._

Nem. Ez bolondság volt. Zuko _nem tervezhetett_ erre.

Azula vasakarattal fogta le a megvetés fellángolását. _Nem számít kinek a terve. Tétováztatni fogja az Avatárt. És… erre talán szükségünk lesz._

Tudta, ahogy a Tűz Népe nagy része nem, hogy pontosan mekkora kárt is okozott az Avatár az Északi Sarkon. Jee nem azért lett előléptetve kapitánnyá, még ha csak egy ellátmányhajóéra is, mert megérdemelte a rangot. Nem; egyszerűen nem maradt elég tapasztalt tengerésztiszt, hogy partra tegyenek egyet lázadó hajlam miatt. Nem mikor Jee történetesen soha nem _tett_ semmit.

_Nem mostanáig._

Nemzete még mindig számolnivaló erő volt. Még mindig a legjobb tengerészet, sereg és katonák a világon.

De immár sokkal _kevesebb_ volt belőlük.

_Nyernünk kell. Muszáj. Kergetni az Avatárt, hah – ez többé már nem a becsületről szól. Hanem a túlélésről._

_Fel kell tételezzem, hogy azok az emberek nem hazudnak. Hogy az Avatár életben van._

Adva ezt, a Zuko utáni rohanás, hogy _elbánjon_ vele, nem számít mennyire megérdemelte – valóban a legjobb terv volt? Nem számít _mennyire_ kiérdemelte is Azula?

_Nem_, határozott Azula, keserűen, mint az epe. _Nem, nem az_.

De a távozás jó terv volt, ha biztos akart lenni benne, hogy Ty Lee biztonságban legyen. Csak egyetlen túlbuzgó kém jelentésébe kerülne a Tűz Úrhoz és… nos. Ozai Tűz Úr talán tudja, hogy Ty Lee népe a Levegőé voltak. De a tudás, és az, hogy kényszerítve legyen bevallani két halálosan különböző dolog volt.

_Ty Lee túl értékes, hogy elvesszen. Erőink már így is eléggé meggyengültek. És _akarom_ a családját. Én vagyok az örökös. Az onmitsu-nak nekem kéne felelnie._

Tehát. Távozik, éspedig gyorsan, bár nem illene, ha úgy nézne ki, mintha pánikolt menekülésre ösztökélték volna-

_Vagy igen?_

Ty Lee szemei elkerekedtek. „Oh, van egy ötleted!"

Azula felkuncogott, derülve a szürke szemek csillanásától. „Hívasd Chan ügynököt, rendben?"

Egy bepakolt ládával később, a Dai Li meghajolt előtte. „Hercegnő. Hogy szolgálhatunk?"

„Szükségem van, hogy kiválogasson egy kíséretet nekem." Azula őszinteséget hagyott végigcsengeni hangján. „Nem annyit, amennyi meggyengíthetné az erőiket, de hogy megvédjem Ba Sing Se esetét egy könnyű kézre a Tűz Úrnak – tudja hány arrogáns tábornokot hiúsított meg a Fal. Szándékomban áll nagyon világossá tenni számukra, hogy önök birodalmunk részei, és ennek megfelelő tisztelettel kezelendők."

„Elhagyni szándékozik minket?"

Agni, a fickó történetesen lesújtottnak tűnt. „Csak egy időre," felelte Azula szilárdan. Most igazán, nem lenne hatékony az egész világot a főváros kráteréből uralni. Miért ne létesítenének itt egy második bástyát? A Dai Li olyan frissítően vérszomjas volt.

_És szükségünk lesz megbízható férfiakra mindazoknak az új özvegyeknek otthon. Igen; ez nagyon jól működhet._

„Őszintén, Chan ügynök? Zavarónak találom az audiencia teremben történt incidens jelentéseit," mondta Azula simán. „Ha az információ korrekt, annak a szellemnek nem szabadott volna feltűnnie, míg a város igaz hűbérura a székhelyen van. És ez a hűbérúr én vagyok." Meghajtotta fejét, csak a legenyhébb csipetnyi nemesi alázattal. „A válasz világos. Fivérem árulását hivatalosan el kell ismerni, és engem meg kell erősíteni koronahercegnőnek apám rendelete által, őseink és Agni örök lángja előtt. Akkor szellemeik megbékélnek és Ba Sing Se felvirágzik."

_Ami elég időt kell adjon, hogy iderángassak Tűz Bölcseket, hogy elkapják azt az izét és hamuvá süssék._

„Egy kíséret." Hajtott fejet Chan. „Nehéz lesz eleget találni, akik képesek legyőzni Shirong ügynököt-„

„Shirong ügynök, vagy a bátyám üldözése jelenleg nem szolgál előnyére egyikünknek sem."

Annak a zöld kalapnak az árnyékában, egy szemöldök felszökkent.

„Fivérem sokminden, de soha nem volt meggyőző," mondta Azula szárazon. „Ha Shirong ügynök követi őt, az alapján, amit a Dai Li-ról tudok, őszintén azt kell higgye, hogy Zuko-nak az a kis mutatványa a népüket kell segítse." Kicsit a szemeit forgatta. „Bár, ha Zuko segíteni akart, kidolgozhattunk volna valami sokkal kevésbé feltűnő… nos. Megtörtént. És őszintén szólva megkönnyítette az életünket." Kecsesen intett kezével, mintha a várost ajánlaná. „Minden leendő bajkeverőt könnyű lesz észrevenni. Semmi másról nem fognak beszélni."

„Már megfigyelés alatt," mormolta az ügynök, halvány mosoly árnyékolva be arcát, mielőtt visszahalványult volna józan figyelemmé. „Soha nem akarnám megsérteni, Hercegnő, de… hisz holtan akarja."

Kimondatlanul hallotta, _nem fogod most megpróbálni megölni, miután megszégyenített_?

Azula kontrollált levegőt vett, elfojtva az ingert, hogy helyben megsüsse az ügynököt. Igazából _nem mondta ki_.

_Még_.

„Az öröklés kérdése volt," mondta Azula, tisztában léve Ty Lee reményteljes tekintetének. „Előtte, csak egy szökevény volt vérdíjjal a fején. Most már áruló, saját szavaival, és én vagyok a törvényes örökös. Amit úgy vélem a szellemek meg fognak érteni, amint a Tűz Úr hivatalosan elismer." Vállat vont. „Ha a világ úgy dönt, a kegyelmet gyengeségnek látja, az a világ baja, nemde?"

Mind igaz. Nem volt szüksége Zuko megölésére. Még nem.

Iroh más kérdés volt. Egy amit nem szándékozott felhozni most, mikor Ty Lee szinte cigánykerekezett az örömtől, alig várva meg, míg Chan ügynök elment, mielőtt elég keményen megölelte Azulát, hogy nyoma maradjon.

„Annyira örülök!" Ty Lee visszahúzódott, szemei kiontatlan könnyektől fényesen. „Még ha nem is akarsz olyan lenni, mint ő, a családnak nem szabad elpusztítania egymást."

„Micsoda a klán, ha a tagjai nem támaszkodhatnak egymásra?" mosolygott vissza Azula. „Mellesleg, hogy van a családod? Azt hiszem szeretnék levelet küldeni nekik."

_Használd a napfogyatkozást, rendben, Vízi fiú? Kihasználni ellenünk a hatalmunk és büszkeségünk, abban a fekete szörnyűségben, mikor nem tudunk idomítani? Majd meglátjuk._

És amint az Avatár el lett intézve…

_Nem kell többé árulókat megtűrnünk._

_Még a gyerekeket sem._

* * *

„Lee kuzin!"

_Tudod_, gondolta Zuko, lefejtve Jinhai-t a legsajgóbb pontokról, _nem vagyok egész biztos benne, hogy _kedvelem_ a gyerekeket._

Kuzon szerette őket. De ugyanakkor Kuzonnak nem volt egy húga, aki arra volt ráállva, hogy súlyos testi sérülést okozzon neki rosszindulattal megelőzve, követve és az egyedüli elérhető időként. Még kevésbé hogy minden más felnőtt a közelben vagy másfelé nézett, vagy szurkolt neki. Ez hajlamos volt elsavanyítani az egész „Oh, kisgyerek, aranyos" dolgot.

_Nem direkt csinálta.. Azt hiszem_. „Fáj," préselte ki Zuko, hálásan, amiért Meixiang ott volt, hogy lehúzza fiát. Még hálásabb, amiért Lim és Daiyu nem ugrottak rá, követve Huojin enyhe homlokráncolását és Luli fejcsóválását. „Amaya mester azt mondja lazítanom kell."

„…Oh." Jinhai a homlokát ráncolta, majdnem olyan árnyékoltra, mint ez a lámpás világította sarok volt a raktérben. Tengerészek és civilek minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy felosszák a teret készletekkel családok számára, hogy legyen egy kis magánterük, de zsúfoltabb volt, mint a barlang volt. Bár, még összepréselve is, a Wen-ek és Huojin családja a legjobbat látszottak kihozni belőle.

Árnyak lobbantak, elmélyítve Jinhai fiatal homlokráncolását. „Mikor Amaya rendbe tesz, akkor jobban _kell_ lenned!"

„Próbál," mondta Huojin fanyarul. „Néhány dolognak csak hosszabb idő kell." Mosolya elhalványult. „Aggódtunk érted."

„_Én_ is aggódtam magamért," mormogta Zuko. „Sikerült." Végignézett a kevert csoporton. _Shirong nincs itt. Beszélnem kell vele_.

Mai sem volt itt, bár ez érthető volt. Úgy tűnt Fushi közlegény, Teruko hadnagy szakaszából felajánlotta, hogy megosztja a szállását, hogy a Wen-eknek ne kelljen illetlenséget bátorítaniuk, míg mindenki biztos nem volt abban, hogy Min és Mai megegyezzenek. Vagy nem. És Fushi egyik szakasz-társa állítólag nagyon jó volt a késekkel. Zuko csak képzelni tudta miféle szakmai duma folyhatott.

_Vajon Min tudja?_

Remélte. Azt is, hogy mindketten nagyon lassan veszik a dolgokat. Talán önző volt, de… Mai _tényleg_ barát volt, évekkel ezelőtt. És elég problémája volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Bácsika és Amaya _ugyanazon kabinban_ voltak, anélkül, hogy azt kívánta volna kidobhassa az agyát egy mosókádba.

_Elsőre az elsőt_, Zuko megpróbált mosolyogni. „Hogy tartjátok magatokat?"

„Zsúfolt," szólalt fel Jia. „Mindenki rendes, ami furcsa – hát, azt hiszem mégsem, mert ők a _te_ tűzidomáraid, de…" Megmoccantotta vállát, szemlátomást nem akarva túlságosan udvariatlan lenni. „Te ezen a hajón éltél?"

„Nem ezen. A _Wani_-n. Kisebb volt. Sokkal kisebb," válaszolta Zuko. „De csak körülbelül harmincan voltunk a fedélzeten, úgyhogy…" Na sebaj. Ne cukormázazzuk. „A hajók mindig zsúfoltak. Akkora sebességgel megyünk, amennyire csak tudunk, és ki is kötünk néha, ha biztonságos, de beletelik még néhány hétbe, míg újra szilárd talajon maradhatunk." _Ha tudunk_. Zuko lélegzetet vett és Tingzhé-re pillantott. „Professzor. Jee kapitány azt mondja segít szemmel tartani az összes földidomárt. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is… megsérüljön." Megerősítette magát és Min szemébe nézett. „Te jól vagy? Elzárva lenni az elemedtől, ez…"

„Egy igazán borzasztó módja a halálnak," nyögte ki Min, egyenesen visszanézve. „A húgod, ő-„ széttárta kezeit, képtelen kimondani a borzalmat.

„Ő egy sötét sárkány," ismerte el Zuko. „Megtörténnek, néha. Emberek, akik egyszerűen nem…" Felszisszent. „Nem tudom, ez segít-e. Valószínűleg nem. De nem azért volt, mert tettél volna valamit, Min. Egyszerűen csak _ott voltál_. Ő ilyen. Mindenkivel akiről úgy gondolja használhat." _Felhasználhat, felégethet, félredobhat, mint szürke hamut_…

„És ő az unokatestvérünk." Min betegnek tűnt.

…Persze, ez _akár_ tengeribetegség is lehet.

„Az," bólintott Zuko. „A családnak Roku felőli oldaláról. Az emberi oldalról." Mosolya fanyar volt; nem próbálta meg meglágyítani. „Az őrültség Makoto-tól jön. És ő nem gubbaszt a családfádban."

…És ez egészen új rajnyi pille-darazsat engedett szabadjára a gyomrában. _Oh Agni. Mit gondol Shidan rólam? Beleegyezett, hogy elengedje Ursát, ismerte a kockázatát, ha mi nem is…_

Shidan saját unokáinak ereiben a legsötétebb sárkányok vére folyt. Nem csoda, hogy sosem próbálta meg meglátogatni őket.

_Nem. Nem, tudod, hogy ő nem ilyen!_

Ismerte Shidan-t _akkor_. Tizennyolc év telt el. Ki tudja mi változott.

Huojin szúrós pillantást vetett rá. „Jól vagy?"

„Fáradt vagyok," ismerte be Zuko. _A legjobb barátom_ – Kuzon _legjobb barátja – azt gondolhatja rólam, hogy szörnyeteg vagyok. És Bácsika… ki tudja ő mit gondol ki vagyok._

_Soha nem szabadott volna emlékeznem. Egyszerűen nem _helyes.

Sosem szabadott volna többre emlékeznie utalásoknál; árnyékainál az _ez ismerős_-nek. Persze, nem ismerte Agni ajánlatának sajátosságait; mely halandó lélek tudna emlékezni a holtak földjére? De elég biztos volt benne, hogy említve volt a halálos veszély, és kézre kész fegyverek ígérete. Ha, és csakis _ha_, szüksége volt rájuk.

_Halott voltam, újra. A szellemvilágban, megint. És Yue rám helyezte igényét._

Ami valószínűleg a legteljesebb, abszolút utolsó szalmaszál volt. Agni talán bárminél jobban akarja a Tűz Urak fogásának megtörését, de _Azulát_ hagyni utódnak?

Zuko elrejtett egy szisszenést, elképzelve egy sárkányt tiszta tűzből, magába csavarodva végtelen csomókban, a saját farkát harapva, hogy nehogy minden vulkánt fellángoltasson abszolút, szörnyű őrjöngésben.

Ami pontosan az lenne, amit Koh akart.

A _fáradt_ még közel sem fedte le. A _megrettent_ közelebb járt.

De a saját közel-pánikját ráróni egy hajónyi rémült civilre _rossz ötlet_ lenne.

_Te vagy parancsnokságban. Viselkedj is úgy._

Ami azt jelentette mély levegő, nézz a szemükbe és arra koncentráltasd őket, amit megtehetnek. „Van valami, amire az embereknek igazán szükségük van? Én – öhm – remélem a válaszfalak elegek, tudom, hogy a hajó mosdások nem olyan udvariasak, mint egy fürdőház…"

Suyin amolyan elfojtott kacajt hallatott. „Ez valahogy… jah. Te ezen nőttél fel?"

„Nem," vont vállat Zuko. „Nem viszünk gyerekeket hadihajókra. Bár a halászflottáknál néha egész családok vannak a fedélzeten." A felnőttekre pillantott. „Van még bármi egyéb, amit tehetünk?"

Ami szabadjára engedett egy áradatnyi kérdést, megjegyzést és meglepett megfigyelést, pont mint remélte. A végére nem kellett tettetnie, hogy túl fáradt kezd lenni a beszédhez.

Bár egyvalamit nem volt hajlandó kimondatlanul hagyni. „A szüleiddel beszélned kéne Bácsikával és Jee kapitánnyal a képzésedről, egy darabig," mondta Zuko komolyan Jinhainak. Felnézett Tingzhére. „Tudom, hogy szigorúnak tűnik, de Jee kapitány is apa. Vívótársak voltunk, míg Zhao tengernagy el nem kommandírozta a legénységemet és fel nem robbantotta a _Wani_-t."

Csend. Teli bámuló szemekkel.

_Ezúttal mit mondtam-? Oh._ „Jee kapitány az én fennhatóságom alatt szándékozik maradni, és elkerüljük a tengernagyokat," vont vállat Zuko. „Nem fogunk elveszíteni még egy legénységet valaki más hajójának."

Még több csend. Megtörve Huojin nyögésétől, ahogy a kezeibe temette fejét, és Meixiang bánatos kuncogásától. „Az emberek nem robbantanak fel nemesi rezidenciákat a Föld Királyságban, nagyuram," tájékoztatta. „Megtámadni, igen; ezért vannak minden nemesnek őrei. De elpusztítani menedékadó falakat? Ezt nem teszik."

„Oh." Nem mintha Zuko a _Wani_-ra menedékadóként gondolt volna, miután három évig volt a fedélzete foglya. Akkor is, fájt megtörve látni.

_De egy hajó csak egy hajó. A falak csak falak. Arra használod, hogy megvédd az embereidet, és ha erre nem képesek, hátrahagyod őket. Hadd vesztegesse az ellenséged idejét és forrásait a bevétele. Használd ezt az időt arra, hogy módot találj a szívére csapni…_

Olyan sok különbség. Olyan sokminden, ami közös talajnak tűnt, és mégsem volt az.

_Szellemek. Tudjuk mi ezt működtetni? Őrült vagyok, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálom?_

Kuzon ezt nem próbálta volna, ebben biztos volt. De ugyanakkor… Kuzon épeszű volt.

_Kuzon azt hitte több ideje van. Én – nem._

Finom pillantásváltás folyt a felnőttek közt, és hirtelen Huojin vágott keresztül a tömegen, hogy kikísérje az ajtón. „Gyerünk haza, mielőtt a tengerészgyalogosok jönnek érted."

Fel néhány létrán és ki a nyílt levegőre, és Huojin józan pillantást vetett rá. „Rendben. Mit nem akarsz, hogy a kölykök tudjanak?"

„Azt hiszed a sötétben hagynám a _saját embereimet_?" Zuko megpróbált nem vicsorogni. „Tudod mivel állunk szemben. Tudod, hogy mind veszélyben vagyunk! Ha azt hiszed ezt eltitkolom, hogy _hazudnék_-!"

„Nyugodj le." Huojin megcsóválta a fejét. „Zuko. Beszélj hozzám."

„Miért?" Fél-lépés hátra, kiegyensúlyozott állás, lélegzet. „Már lefedtük a kockázatokat."

„Azt hiszed az egyedüli dolog, ami miatt aggódunk, hogy _mi_ megsérülünk?" Huoin elharapott egy nyilvánvaló átkot. „Fenébe is, mi baj?"

_Tiszteletlen voltam egy ős szellemével. Ki tudja hány másik szellem utazik rám, és ha Koh rájön, hogy tudom miben mesterkedik, bedobja a mérlegbe az erejét. És rá fog jönni. Addig, amíg nem tudtam ki vagyok, nem tudhatta. De most már tudom. Ez minnyájunk végét jelentheti. Nem kéne itt lennem, mindenkit veszélybe sodrok!_

De ha valamit megtanított neki a családja, az a hallgatás értéke volt.

„Te…" Bosszankodva, Huojin keskeny, dühös pillantást vetett rá-

Elharapta amit mondani akart, hirtelen józanul. „Zuko. Csak – maradj itt. Oké? El kell – fenébe is, sosincs egy Dai Li a közelben, mikor szükséged van rá, hol a frászban van?"

Némán, Zuko a hajó fara felé intett. Hol másutt lenne egy képzés alatt álló tűzidomár?

* * *

„Emlékezzen," okította Jee kapitány az ügynököt, a _Suzuran_ menetszele borzolva rövid, ősz haját. „A tűzidomítás a légzésből jön, nem az izomból. Nincs oka ledönteni egy falat, ha át is égetheted." Szünetet tartott. „Ne vegye sértésnek."

„Nem vettem," felelte Shirong fanyarul. „A Dai Li ledönt falakat, ha szükséges; látta a Falat Ba Sing Se-nél. De nem vagyunk a Sereg idomárai. Arra vagyunk képezve hogy sokkal kisebb mércén dolgozzunk." Kilégzett, tüzet tartva tenyerében. És figyelte a kapitány arckifejezését, megpróbálva megítélni egy embert, aki ismerte Zuko-t őelőtte. „Meglepődött."

„Ön földidomár," mutatott rá Jee. „Maga nem?"

„Folyamatosan," ismerte be Shirong. „Nem kéne, hogy ennyi értelme legyen. Évekig tanulmányoztam a népét, persze, de ez…" Gyengéden kilélegzett, eloltva a lángot. „Akkor is. Ön meglepődött."

„Ki nem lenne az?" Jee egyenesen viszont-tanulmányozta. „Nem volt sok ideje instrukciókra. És míg Iroh tábornok talán jó tanár, mindketten csak emberek vagyunk."

_Többnyire_, gondolta Shirong, felidézve részleteket, amiket sikerült kiszednie Terukó-ból az előző nap. _Sárkányok. Úgy hiszitek minden tűzidomárnak sárkányvére van_.

Amitől, elég furcsán, kicsit jobban érezte magát azzal kapcsolatban, hogy milyen teljességgel _bizarrnak_ is tűnt néha a Tűz Népe. Erőszakos és könyörtelen és vas becsületkódex által kötött, amit mindenki más kinevetne… és mégis, szorosan összetartó és védelmező mint egy törpe puma kiscicákkal. A _jók_, legalábbis.

_Úgy hiszik különböznek a világ többi részétől. És igazuk van._

Egy hit, amit Sozin az idők során bizonyára túlságosan is könnyen elferdíthetőnek talált, ébredt rá Shirong. Nem voltak _jobbak_ bárki másnál. De mások? Abszolút módon.

Persze, segített, hogy történetesen kedvelte a törpe pumákat. A harapós szokásaikkal meg minden.

De bizonyos dolgokban, nem különböztek annyira, mint hinni szerették volna. „Nem Iroh tábornok tanítása miatt aggódik, ugye?" kérdezte Shirong.

Jee megköszörülte a torkát. „Ah… nem."

_Aha_. „Tényleg olyan rossz?" vonta fel Shirong kíváncsian szemöldökét.

Jee sötéten a homlokát ráncolta rá. Aztán, vonakodva felsóhajtott. „Jól jönne neki egy kicsit több taktikai tréning, de Zuko herceg elég jó, hogy a tengerészgyalogosaim közt legyen. És az a gyógyító tűz hihetetlen nyereség. Még Sadao hadnagyot is lenyugtatta, mikor már kezdtem eltűnődni, hogy tudja-e bármi is… nos." Vállat vont. „Iroh tábornoknál volt a herceg három évig, és még mindig le tudtam győzni egy vívás mérkőzésen. Ez – nos, nem az amit várna, attól a vérvonaltól."

„Értem," mormolta Shirong. És attól tartott értette is. _Soha nem volt elég, hogy csak jó légy, igaz? Fenomenálisnak kellett lenned._

„Bár nem volt igazán alkalmunk egy menetre, mióta… sikerült kiszabadítania _Suzuran_-t." Jee megrázta magát. „Ismerem a vízidomárokkal való harc mögötti elméletet, de nem voltam képes rávenni magam, hogy alkalmazzam. Még ha nem is lenne a veszteség listán. Ő a Tűz Úr _fia_. A víz a kezeiben egyszerűen… helytelen."

„Hmm."

Jee összeszűkült szemekkel nézte őt. „Maga nem így gondolja."

„Amaya tanoncaként találkoztam vele," jelentette ki Shirong. „Tudtam, mikor megláttam, hogy hadi-gyermek lehet. Nem jöttem rá, hogy Tűz Népe, későbbig. Még kevésbé, hogy tűzidomár. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy _ki_ volt…" Az ügynök felkuncogott. „Szerencsénk, hogy épp az életünkért futottunk, különben lehet, hogy csináltam volna valami ostobaságot."

„Amaya tanonca." Jee a homlokát ráncolta. „Az volt a benyomásom, hogy a Dai Li-t nem egykönnyen verik át."

„Nagyon keményen dolgozott." Shirong félig lehunyta szemeit egy pillanatra, szétválogatva a különbséget a fém melege a földbe burkolt lábai alatt és a hajó halovány, majdnem elérhetetlen érintésnyi földje között. _Vízzel körülvéve, és teljességgel épeszű vagyok. Mily nagyon furcsa._ „És kreatív."

„Kreatív."

Egy szó, ami évek utalásait tartalmazta. Shirong éles pillantást vetett rá.

Jee elrejtett egy köhhintést. „Nos, mindig is találékony volt, mikor az őrök megkerülésére került sor. Zhao erre a maga kárán jött rá."

„De Azula a mester, hmm?" tűnődött Shirong. „Láttam őket harcolni. Ha rá tudná venni magát, hogy megölje, halott lenne. Ő _jó_, Kapitány." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Csak nem jó _ebben a stílusban_."

Ahogy Jee arca udvarias semlegességbe rendeződött, fájdalmas volt nézni. _Láttad őt edzeni és nem hiszel nekem_, ítélte meg Shirong. _De nem fogsz vitába kezdeni, mert biztos vagy benne, hogy amint Zuko annyira meggyógyul, hogy újra vívni tudjon, magam is megítélhetem._

_Azt hiszem nagyon meg fogsz lepődni._

És igazán nem volt értelme vitatkozni. Nem, amíg Zuko illőn meg nem lepi. Bár ha ez volt a benyomás, amit a fiatalember hátrahagyott a legénységén, Shirong nem egészen értette Jee miért döntött úgy hogy kockára teszi a hajóját és követi a herceget.

Ugyanakkor, talán amit követett, az Zuko _terve_ volt, nem az idomítása. Idomítási képesség és stratégiai zseni nem mindig járt kéz a kézben. Nézd csak meg Ba Sing Se tábornokait-

Zöld kerülgette vörös és szürke csomóit és Shirong kiegyenesedett. „Huojin. Mi baj?"

„Megkértem Zuko-t, hogy maradjon veszteg." Huojin előre intett. „Menj beszélj vele. Gyorsan."

Jee megdermedt. „A hajó veszélyben van?"

„A hajó, nem. Mi, nem. És már ahogy kérdezi is-„ Huojin az ég felé nézett, a fejét csóválva. „Tudom, hogy nagy név. Tudom, hogy mind azt hiszik a tizenhárom elég idős, hogy besétáljon egy arénába és meghaljon. De pillanatnyilag jobban föl van húzva, mint mikor Ba Sing Se dokkjaiban találkoztam vele, amitől azt gondolom, hogy talán, csak _talán_, az hogy a húga _megint_ megpróbálta megölni talán egy _kicsit sok_ volt."

Becsületére mondva, Jee felszisszent. „Tájékoztatom a tábornokot-„

„Ne vegye sértésnek," morogta Huojin, „de úgy gondoltam talán olyasvalakivel kéne próbálkoznunk, aki nincs meggyőződve arról, hogy a hajója felrobbantásában az volt a fontos, hogy Zhao elsétált a legénységével."

„A hajókat pótolni lehet," mondta Jee szigorúan. „Az embereket nem."

Shirong megköszörülte a torkát. „Felteszem ez volt az a hajó, ami úgy robbant fel, míg ő is rajta volt?"

„Igen," bólintott Jee. „Hónapokig azt hittem, hogy halott, Iroh tábornok roppant meggyőző volt- Hová megy?"

„Megmondani egy fiatalembernek, hogy _legalább_ olyan fontos, mint a legénysége," vágott vissza Shirong a válla felett. „Mondjon _a tábornoknak_, amit akar."

_Nem tudtam. Bárcsak tudtam volna._

De Zuko-ban legalább volt annyi józan ész és élni akarás, mint gondolta, mert mikor Shirong a korlátnak azon részéhez ért, amit a fiatalember rátette igényét, Zuko még mindig ott volt. Még ha a hideg kifejezés az arcán minden láthatáron levő tengerésszel szélesen elkerültette.

_Ami sokkal kevesebb hely, mint képzeltem volna_, elmélkedett Shirong, figyelve, ahogy a tengerészek nézték őt odatenni a kezeit a korlátra a herceg közelében. „Nem csoda hogy olyan magánemberek vagytok."

Zuko megrándult.

Aha. Ez elkapta a figyelmét. „Úgy egymásra vagyunk pakolva, mint Ba Sing Se-ben, csak ott mindig lehet valahová máshová menni," folytatta Shirong, a szeme sarkából figyelve, ahogy egy végtelenül kis feszültség elszáll a feszes vállakból. „Ha vitád van, vagy szerelmes leszel, vagy összetörik a szíved – mindig találsz valami más helyet, ahová mehetsz. Valaki mást, akivel beszélhetsz. És nagy az esélye, hogy mindent elmondhatsz nekik, mert még sosem láttad, és soha nem is fogod látni többé. Itt," Kezével a vízre intett. „Hova mennél máshova? A magányod nem falak és utcák. Csend és szokások és formalitás. Ha azt teszed, amire mindenki számít, ki tudja mit gondolsz valójában?"

„Kuzon örökbe fogadott volna téged," mondta Zuko, félig magának.

Ami annyira nem az volt, amire Shirong számított, hogy pislognia kellett. „Mi?" _Nem, ez nem hangzik helyesnek._ „Miért?"

„Tehetsége volt olyan embereket találni, akik nem illettek be," vont vállat Zuko. „Néha csupán cél kellett nekik, és azok voltak azok, akiket általában otthagyott a helyükön. Néha valami mást akartak, és elvitte őket a kolóniákra, vagy a Föld Királyság egy másik részére, vagy… más helyekre. És néha…" Lepillantott a fehér, száguldó habba. „Néhány dolgot még a gyógyító tűz sem tud megjavítani. Ran-nak csupán egy lánya lett. És szerette a gyerekeket. Ha a Dai Li előtt talál meg, hazavitt volna."

„Földidomár," mutatott rá Shirong, határozottan ferdének érezve a világot. „Kétlem, hogy elmentem volna."

Zuko keserűen elmosolyodott. „Miből gondolod, hogy megkérdezett volna?"

Shirong szemei összeszűkültek. _Ez rosszabb, mint Huojin gondolja. Ha nem is _azért_, amiért Huojin gondolja. _„Megtette volna. _Te_ megtetted volna."

„Kuzon úgy gondolta igaza van, az idő többségében," vágott vissza Zuko. „Ez megölette."

Valami azzal, ahogy Zuko megdermedt, amikor ezt mondta… „Emlékszel erre?" kérdezte Shirong.

„Minden másodpercére," felelte Zuko csendesen. „Azt hinnéd, hogy a jó dolgokra emlékszem. A Déli Levegő Templomára. Idomítást tanulni Kuroyama bácsival, és Shidannal. Felnevelni egy lányt. Felnevelni _unokalányokat_." Felhorkant. „Tudhatnám."

Shirong a homlokát ráncolta. „Azt mondták emlékszel rá."

„Mint egy kimosott festményre," mormogott Zuko. „Mint udvari átiratot olvasni, ahelyett, hogy ott lettél volna. Tudom mi történt. Tudom _miért_. Tudom hogy minnyájukat annyira szerette…" Kezek markolták a korlátot, elfehéredett ízületekkel. „Tudom. De csupán azt az éjszakát _érzem_. Mikor Azulon úgy döntött végre abbahagyja a játszadozást." Nyelt egyet. „Aang azt gondolja Kuzon sosem ölte a népét. Hogy mondhatom el neki, hogy téved?"

_Ez nagyon rossz_. „Mondd el," szólt Shirong gyengéden.

Az arany szemek árnyasak voltak. „Éjszaka volt, és esett…"

* * *

_Tévedtem_, reflektált Shirong. _Rosszabb_. És ha valaha is elkapta azt a szellemet, vagy szellemek kombinációját, aki ezért felelős volt… hát, valaki megérdemelte, hogy összeüssék a fejüket. „Nem beszéltél erről a nagybátyádnak?"

„Nem tehetem."

A fájdalomra számított, de nem a kétségbeesésre. „Miért nem?" kérdezte Shirong.

„Mit tudsz a vendettáról?"

_Eleget, hogy tudjam mind elég véres-elméjűek vagytok, hogy sárkányok legyetek_. „Egy ember nem alszik ugyanazon ég alatt, mint apjának…" Shirong hangja elhalt. _Oh, fenébe_.

„Azulon megölette Kuzont," mondta Zuko nyersen. „Ő volt a Tűz Úr. Minden joga megvolt, hogy egy tartomány nagyurát árulással és összeesküvéssel vádoljon, és kivégeztesse. De _nem_ tette. Soha nem vádolta meg Kuzon-t semmivel. Nem adott neki esélyt Agni Kai-ra. _Semmit_."

„Ami azt jelenti… hogy _számítható_ gyilkosságnak." Shirong jeget érzett az ereiben.

„Tudom. Te is tudod. Bácsika is tudja," vágta ki Zuko. „De _neki_ nincs bizonyítéka. Nekem igen." Levegőt vett. „Azulon megölette Kuzont. Aztán, tizenegy évvel később, megparancsolta Ozainak, hogy öljön meg engem, hogy bűnhődjön amiért _megsértette_ Iroh saját utódjának elvesztét."

Shirong erőtlennek érezte magát. „A _nagyapád_-„

„És anyám megölte."

Erőfeszítéssel, Shirong ellépett szörnyülködésétől, megpróbálva látni hová vezet a Tűz Népe hűségek istentelen zűrje. „Oh… fenébe."

„A megtévesztés elfogadható része a vendettának," mondta Zuko, hidegen mint a tél. „Aranyba fogadnék veled, hogy Bácsika most azon tűnődik vajon Kuzon előre látta-e az orgyilkosságot jönni. És hogy Byakko csak azért fogadta-e el az eljegyzési ajánlatot, hogy közel kerítsék Azulonhoz."

„És látta?" kérdezte Shirong zsibbadt lenyűgözöttséggel.

Zuko egyenletes pillantást vetett rá. „Nem adok neked olyasvalamit, amit Bácsika ki akar szedni belőled."

„Milyen kedves," mondta Shirong szárazon.

„Nem beszélhetek Bácsikával erről," mondta Zuko fáradtan. „Egyszerűen… nem. Mert ha beszélek – ha beszélek, akkor biztos lesz. És amíg nem biztos…"

„Addig anyád biztonságban van." Fejezte be Shirong. „Hol van anyád?" Egy Tűz Úr gyilkosa; szellemek, hol a világon lenne biztonságos számára?

„_Nem tudom_."

Shirong megrezzent erre a fájdalomra. „De úgy gondolod életben van."

„Nem tudom." Zuko megcsóválta a fejét. „Felébresztett az éjszaka közepén, elmondta nekem, hogy azért tette, hogy megvédjen… és mikor következő reggel felkeltem, eltűnt. És senki sem akart nekem semmit elmondani. Apám… ő csak mosolygott." Hangja elhalkult. „Láttad Azulát mosolyogni."

Arrogánsan, őrülten, _meg foglak ölni és minden percében sikoltozni fogsz_-an. Oh igen. „Amaya a tanárod-„

„Bácsikával osztja meg a szállását."

És nyilvánvalóan _nem választási lehetőség_, az alapján a lapos hang alapján. _Nem mondhatnám, hogy meglep_, gondolta Shirong szomorúan. _Fogalmad sincs hogyan kezeld azokat az embereket, akik nem bántják egymást, ugye?_

„Tudom… _tudom_, hogy meg kell ezt oldanom. Mielőtt – bántanék valakit," mondta Zuko bágyadtan. „És te ismered a szellemeket, és tudod mennyire zűrös a családom, és… te voltál az egyetlen, akire gondolni tudtam. Mert én _nem vagyok Kuzon_." Reszketeg lélegzetet vett. „De… nem tudom hogy mondjam el ezt Bácsikámnak."

„Mert Kuzon az apja kéme volt, és az apja ellensége… aztán, az apja áldozata," bólintott Shirong. „Ahogy te is majdnem az lettél."

„…Igen."

„És ennél rosszabb, mert kétszeresen kudarcot vallott neked," reflektált Shirong. „Kuzon életében, azzal, hogy nem adta támogatását valaki olyannak, aki kétségbeesetten próbálta kisiklatni a Tűz Népe hódítását. És ebben az életben, azzal, hogy azt tanította neked sosem lehetsz egyenrangú a húgoddal."

„Nem vagyok." Zuko félrenézett. „Azula jó, Shirong. Ő a _legjobb_. Kuzon kilencven-hét volt, _mester_ volt, és _ő_ sem tudta volna legyőzni-!"

„Biztos vagy benne?" vágott keresztül Shirong a tagadáson. „Sosem számított arra a forró homokra."

„Én…" Zuko megrázta a fejét, még mindig nem akarva felé nézni. „Kuzon… nem tudta hogyan kell azt csinálni."

„Ő nem," mormolta Shirong, érezve a győzelem lehetőségét közeledni.

„Nem," felelte Zuko csendesen. „Ismerte a gyógyító tüzet, és elég légidomárt ismert, hogy rájöjjön, használhatsz égő leveleket, hogy mozgass egy kis szelet, de… nem." Egy mosoly halvány árnya. „Tartozom Tophnak. Sokkal."

_Hát, itt van egy földidomár, aki nyomot hagyott_, gondolta Shirong derülten. És megkönnyebbülten. _Helyes. Toph itt és most van. Nem a múltban. Ha csak még egy kicsit ebbe az irányba tudnám lökni…_ „Szóval, a Vak Bandita olyan jó, mint amilyennek mondják?"

„Jobb." És ez egy mosoly volt, bármilyen fanyar és fáradt is legyen. „Ő… az idomárok mozgatják az elemüket. De Toph – ő mozdul, és a világ _vele_ mozdul." Zuko megcsóválta a fejét. „Azt mondják Omashu királya azért érdemli ki a trónt, mert ő a legerősebb földidomár. Ha Bumi valaha is meghal, _tudom_ ki fogja kapni a munkát."

_Guanyin kegyelmezz, történetesen van itt egy emberi lényünk_. Shirong elfojtott egy kacajt. _És én még azt hittem Teruko_ _túloz_. Elvégre – egy tűzidomár, aki azt gondolja, hogy egy földidomár _aranyos_?

„Mi az?" kérdezte Zuko óvatosan.

_Csak nem-? De igen._ Shirong elharapott egy elragadtatott kuncogást. Csak egy kicsi rózsaszín volt, de a herceg egyértelműen nem gondolt a halálra e pillanatban. „Hmm. Csak azon tűnődtem mennyi információnk lehet a Bei Fong családról. A kereskedelmi kapcsolatok jelentős mértékben segíthetik ennek a megvalósítását. És ennél sokkal több lehetnek Bei Fong úrnő és szövetségesei számára-„

„Felállíthatunk egy hátsó ajtót," mondta Zuko sietve. Eleresztette a korlátot, és fel-alá járkált, erősen gondolkozva. „Ha felhasználják, amit Katarának adtam, bejuthatnak a Tűz Népébe, és ha csak nem feltűnősködnek… De sosem teszik. _Mindig_ bajban vannak. És ha Appával repülnek, az csak többet von maga után, _szükségük_ lesz majd egy kifelé vezető útra…"

Shirong nézte, és hallgatta, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. _Helyes. Elfoglalt lesz… az előbb csak nem motyogott valamit leszármazásokról?_

12


	39. Chapter 39

**39.**

„Megölöm," préselte ki Langxue, a _Nami no Kizu_ korlátjának tűrődve, akkora menedékben, amekkorában csak lehet, de még mindig könnyű idomítótávolságban a folyótól.

„Nem ha én ölöm meg előbb," mormolta Saoluan, az egyik vörös-tollú nyílvesszőt fogdosva, ami a feje fölött szorult a korlátba. Shidan _kölcsönvett_ Yu Yan-jai még nem jutottak egészen odáig, hogy mindet felszedjék. Olyan _sok_ volt.

A sárkány maga a fedélzeten lépkedett peckesen, borotvaéles mosollyal a mögöttük levő vizet szemlélve, mintha kihívná a Pohuai Erőd erőit, hogy behozzák őket. Már amennyire Saoluan tudta, pontosan erre várt.

…és Langxue arckifejezéséből ítélve, ezt a részecskét _hangosan_ mormolta ki. „Nem hinném," mondta neki a vízidomár. „Olyan jó időt megyünk, amennyire csak mehetünk. Ezt te is tudod."

Jah, tudta; és jó idő volt. De akkor is. „Nem az zavar, hogy ránk lőttek," mondta Saoluan nyersen. „Annak kéne, de nem az." Szúrós pillantást vetett felé. „Szóval mi az?"

„A Yu Yan-ok," mondta Langxue halk hangon. „Még mindig vannak Yu Yan-ok."

_Hyourin_, gondolta. „Még mindig? A Tűz Népének mindig voltak őrült íjászai."

„Nem, nem voltak," felelte Langxue laposan. „Az íjászat… Légi Nomád művészet volt."

Oké. Kezdtek megint furán bizseregni az idegei. „Igen?"

„Ó igen," felelte Langxue szárazon. „Láttad Shidant idomítani azt a lángoló tömböt az arcukba?"

„Öhm." Saoluan nyelt egyet, azt kívánva bárcsak elfelejthetné. Látott már tűzidomárok csinálta lángokat a lehetetlent csinálni, persze. Látott földidomárokat kivájni egy kupányi sziklát, hogy vizet mozgassanak, és vízidomárokat követ szétzúzni jéggel. De még soha nem látta, hogy egy tűzidomár mozgasson valamit tűzzel.

Langxue elsomolyodott. „Gondolj arra mire képes egy légidomár egy nyíl-viharral."

Pislogva, azt tette.

Rémisztő volt.

„Ez kapta el Hirata Avatárt," mondta Langxue és megborzongott. „Yangchen… sok időbe telt, míg megkapta a teljes történetet. Subodei és Xiangchen, tudták ki ő. Így felneveltették… hát. A yaorén-ek végül kiszabadították, hogy tanárokat találhasson…" Vállat vont. „Mire eljutott a Tűz Népéhez, azok már évtizedek óta harcoltak portyák ellen. Rájöttek dolgokra."

„Miféle dolgokra?" kérdezte Saoluan óvatosan.

„Nem kell idomárnak lenned, hogy mozgasd a chi-det," mondta ifjú barátja, kijelentve a lehetetlent, mintha egyszerű tény lenne. „Néha segít, ha nem vagy az. Az idomárok chi-t tesznek az elemükbe. A chi-használók abba teszik, amit _csinálnak_."

Saoluan összeadta ezt, és íjászokat, és szeleket. „Úgy érted…"

„Mikor egy Yu Yan lő, a nyílvessző _továbbmegy_."

_Eeep_. „De eltévesztették az Avatárt," érvelt gyengén.

„Ah. De nem sokkal." Shidan sétált melléjük, még mindig somolyogva. Lusta arany szemekkel végigmérte Langxuét; egy hód-krokodil túl eltelve, hogy érdekelt legyen zsákmányban. Pillanatnyilag. „Már amennyire a világ többi része tudja, a Légi Nomádok mindig is békések és ártalmatlanok voltak. És azon tűnődtök, hogy még mindig megvannak a fegyvereink amikért vérben fizettünk?" Felhorkant. „Mi nem a világ többi része vagyunk. Gyermekeinknek megtanítják az iskolában a Légi Nomádok seregének erejét. A portyázó csapataik kegyetlenségét, akik átszúrták a foglyaik kezeit, arra az esetre, ha egyikük rejtett idomár lenne, és élő pajzsként kötötték a harcosaink ellen. Katanájuk élességéről, ami magát a szelet vágta; bölényeik arany páncéljáról, csillogva, ahogy kirepültek a napból, Agni saját sugarait használva ellenünk."

Saoluan vöröset látott, és majdnem a kardjáért kapott. „Mindezek hazugságok!"

„De nem voltak," harapta el Shidan, „valaha."

„Igaza van." Langxue hangja apró volt, de visszahúzta őt a peremről. „Gyűlölöm, Saoluan, szörnyű… de _igaza_ van. Néhányuk ilyen volt. Mindenféle Légi törzsek voltak, és nem mind szeretett harcolni… de sokuk _igen_. Én- Hyourin látta." Felszisszent, és félrenézett. „Látta az egészet."

„De nem ilyenek voltak," préselte ki Saoluan. Belül… megtörtnek érezve magát. „Nem mikor megöltétek őket. Mikor Sozin-„ félbe szakította magát, remegve.

„Nem. Nem olyanok." Shidan kiengedett egy kitörő sóhajt, egy ragadozó abbahagyva a hajszát. „Semmi mentség nincs arra, amit népem tett. Mindkét népem: mert a születési rokonságom kockáztathatta volna életét, és meghalt volna a Levegőéit védve. De az emberi háborúk-„ türelmetlen mozdulatot tett, mintha láthatatlan indákat kaparna el. „Nem tudom megmagyarázni. Nincs emberi magyarázat, ami megfelelne neked, azt hiszem. Hogy egy sárkány-vérű ne vegyen fel fegyvert, hogy ne készüljön éjjel s nappal arra, hogy lemészárolja ellenségeit, akik ellene jönnek – ez elgondolhatatlan. Ez – egy aki így tesz, aki azt hiszi, hogy a világ nem veszélyes, _nem_ törekszik a megölésére-„ Széttárta üres kezeit. „Ezt hívjuk mi _őrültnek_. Értitek?"

Saoluan lélegzetet vett, megpróbálva lehűteni magát eléggé, hogy gondolkozzon. _Oma és Shu, ő_ tényleg _nem ember_. „A sárkányok azt gondolják valaki, aki nem akar harcolni őrült."

„Éspedig veszélyesen," mondta Shidan józanul. „Mert a klán-kötelékek azt jelentik, hogy az embernek _muszáj_ segítenie a rokonán. És a veszélyességünk, és egymás felé levő veszedelmünk az, ami távol tartja a klánokat egymás torkától. Ha a klán egy tagja _nem fog harcolni,_ és a többi klánok _tudják_, hogy ez igaz…"

„Rátaposnak, mindenki más üvöltve jön harcolni, és az egész vidék kigyullad," foglalta össze Langxue.

Shidan meghajtotta fejét. „Tudom, hogy sok ember nem ilyen," mondta józanul. „Nem értem miért, de tudom, hogy igaz." Ráráncolta a szemöldökét, csak félig játékosan. „Miért kell olyan zavarba ejtőnek lennetek?"

„Miért kell a népednek mániákus gyilkosoknak lenniük?" vágott vissza Saoluan.

Megnyugodott, és bólintott. „Szóval érted. Helyes."

„Nem értek semmit!"

Shidan megrezzent. „Azt hittem… mi tűz vagyunk. Mi más lehetnénk?" A far felé intett, ahol éles szemű íjászok nézték a mögöttük felszálló füstöt. Közelebb, most már; az erőd parancsnoka bizonyára nem volt szégyenlős abban, hogy benyomást keltsen a sebesség szükségességéről kommandírozott járművükön. „Mi más merhetünk lenni, tudva, hogy a levegő levegő?"

„Kegyetlen gyilkosoknak kell lennetek egy kisfiú miatt, akit pacifistának neveltek," felelte Saoluan szárazon. Egy Avatár, de miért állna útjába egy ilyen tény annak, hogy egy sárkánnyal vitázzon?

Shidan ránézett és felsóhajtott. „A tűz éget, gyógyít, öl. A levegő olyan mint a szellő és mint az üvöltő tornádó. Azok vagyunk amik. Nem számít a szerzetesek mit-„

Langxue felkapta a fejét, megízlelve a szelet. „Füst."

„Valahogy adott," mormogta Saoluan.

„Nem. Szénfüst." Langxue a szélbe szőtte ujjait. „Folyón felül. És… oh szellemek, valaki házakat éget… Shidan? Miért vigyorogsz?"


	40. Chapter 40

**40.**

A nap sütött, Gaipan égett, és csodás napnak ígérkezett.

_Úgy kell ezeknek az átkozott kollaboránsoknak_, gondolta Jet öntelten, megérintve a fa kérgét, amin gubbasztott szerencséért. _Az áradás nem mosta el a szemetet. Nekünk csak ki kell égetnünk_.

Szagos és Colos szétszóródtak a közeli fákon, szintén várva a lemaradókat, és valószínűleg nem voltak miatta boldogok. Ami nem volt fair. Mégcsak nem is ő kezdte ezt a harcot.

Súlyosbította, persze. Felgyújtotta, egyértelműen, mióta egy hírnök sólyom érkezett napokkal ezelőtt és a Tűz fattyak egész tömege a közepénél kettészakadni tűnt. Birtokokról vitatkozva, és gyógyításról és _hűségről_, mindenek között, már abból amit sikerült kihallgatniuk. Mintha a Tűz Népe bármit is tudott volna a hűségről.

Nem. Nem _kellett_ elindítania ezt. És amennyire Szagos és Colos tudták, nem is tette.

Szép, hogy a tőr, amit Sokkának mutatott hónapokkal ezelőtt még mindig a fa tetői romban volt. Egy igazi Tűz bérgyilkos tőre, nem számít az a naív Vízi Törzsi kölyök mit gondolt. Kár lett volna Föld Királysági talajban rozsdáltatni.

Szóval ha egy katona hátában végezte, pont egy olyan ház előtt, ami egy Tűz véné volt, aki zajt csapott a becsületről… Nos, ez csak hazaküldés volt, nem?

Jet hallgatta a sikolyokat Gaipanból, és bólintott. Szóval Szagos és Colos nem akartak többé a szabadságért harcolni? Rendben. Csak rámutatott, hogy nem engedhetik, hogy katonák hagyják el Gaipant, hogy továbbterjesszék ezt a harcot máshová, na ugye?

És ha történetesen néhány civil is volt köztük… az árulók megérdemelték.

_És ha itt működik, megcsinálhatom újra lenn a parton – sokkal jobb, mint megpróbálni rábeszélni azt a hülye légidomárt, hogy-_

Zöld és barna és élénk vörös, errefelé tartva. Úgy tűnt a városiak a katonák előtt voltak, ami megkönnyíti kicsit harcosai életét…

_Ő._

Ismerte azt az arcot, ami a csőcseléket vezette, még ilyen magasból is. Ismerte azt a _sebhelyet_.

_Átjutott a Ba Sing Se-t ostromló Tűz Népén. _Itt_ van. És Tűz Népe _gyávák_ vannak azokkal az emberekkel!_

Csak egy dolog magyarázhatta meg mindezt.

_Igazam volt! Tűz Népe vagy!_

És most tudta, nem adtál egy idomárnak időt, hogy lásson jönni.

* * *

_Beszélnem kellett volna Bácsikával._

Hiba. Csúnya. Persze, Zuko túlságosan is tisztában volt a többi csökönyös, ostoba kunsztjainak, amiket csinált az évek során. De azok csak az _ő_ nyakát kockáztatták. Túlnyomórészt.

_Beszélnünk kellett volna. Mielőtt bárki is partra száll. Fenébe._

De fáradt volt és fájt és teljességgel túl mély vízben volt. Mégis mit kellett volna mondania Iroh Bácsinak? _Hé, tegyük csak félre a kölcsönös bérgyilkossági kísérleteket és legyünk család?_

Ő nem – _Kuzon_ nem – azért tette a helyére Ursát, hogy megölhesse Azulont. Ebben biztos volt. Nagyjából. De ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy _Shidan_ nem. A sárkány-kardforgató átkozottul jól tudta kinek a vére folyt Azulon ereiben, és maga is egy rakás neheztelést hordozott. Vérben, és hamuban és szárnyas rokonsága csontjaiban születve.

És Zuko szerette Iroht nagybátyjaként, és Shidant fiaként, és barátjaként és _nem tudott_ _választani_.

Bácsikája azt akarná, hogy válasszon. Az egész _családja_ azt akarta, hogy válasszon: mentsd meg a húgodat, legyél jó a húgodnak, kergesd az Avatárt a Tűz Úr dicsőségére, hogy bárhol legyél, csak itt nem. Bácsika választása viszonylag jó szándékú volt… legalábbis Iroh szemszögéből nézve. Válassz a klán közt, és hogy mi helyes az egész Tűz Népének. Zuko értette ezt. Még egyet is értett. Részlegesen.

De Bácsika azt akarta, hogy _válasszon_, és ő sérült volt és fáradt és dühös. Agni, olyan dühös Roku miatt. És a hazugságok, a félreinformálás, a kitérések…

Lee kibírta őket. Kicsit jobban. Hazudtál a törzsödön kívülieknek, ha kellett, és Bácsika szemlátomást nem tartotta Ozait a törzsének. És ha Irohnak hazudnia kellett neki, hogy hazudjon Ozainak-

De nem lehetett Lee. Nem a _Suzuran_-on. Jee emberei így is elég feszültség alatt álltak. Parancsnokló tisztnek kellett lennie, nem egy rongyos Föld Királysági gyógyítónak.

És ha nem lehetett Lee… a beszéd már így is elég nehéz volt mikor épeszű volt. Dühösen és fájón? Nem akart kiabálni Bácsikával.

…Igazából, akart. Ez volt a probléma.

Így nem beszélt Bácsikával. Nem igazán. Túlságosan fájt. Csak várni akart pár napot. Csak hogy lehiggadjon. Hogy hagyja az időt elkoptatni a _hazudott nekem_ sajgó nyersségét.

Hiba. Lehetségesen halálos. Talán nem neki; Zuko-t több katona próbálta megölni, mint Gaipan egész helyőrsége összetéve, és valahogy kételkedett benne, hogy az itteniek megütik a tengerészgyalogos mércét. De az emberek _vele_…

_Ha ezt túléljük, soha többé nem hajózom civilekkel._

Zuko ismerte a logisztikát. _Ismerte_. Ismerte a katonák és tengerészek tömegének A-ból B pontba mozgatásának minden hűhóját, baját és fejfájását, berobbanás, felrobbanás, vagy egymás éjszaka közepi lemészárlása nélkül. Élelem, ivóvíz, kis dolgok, mint – borzongás – zenei est… _ismerte_ mindezt.

És Bácsika _esküdött_ rá, hogy a zendülés tavaly nem az ő hibája volt.

De bárhogy is szelted, a civilek nem voltak katonák.

Értelmileg, Zuko ezt is tudta. Tanították a civilekről. Egész életében. Még ha nem is igazán foglalkozott velük néhány óránál többet egyszerre az udvaron kívül, Ba Sing Se előtt.

Az udvar, fedezte fel fájdalmasan, nem igazán számított. A civilek semmiben sem hasonlítottak az udvarra. Még a nemes civilek, az a pár aki velük volt, sem.

Oh, olyanok voltak kicsit, mint az udvar. Tudtak a páncélos modorról és kés-éles szavakról; oldalsó pillantásokról, hogy utaljanak a szólás helyett, mint onmitsu léptei a sötétben. Jia és a költészet-órái voltak rá a bizonyíték. De igazi páncél és kések és onmitsu? Nem. Ez – és itt volt az, ami _igazán_ fájdította az agyát – _ijesztő_ volt.

Hogy hogyan lehetett a késekről való beszéd ijesztőbb, mint ha nem volt legalább egy jó készlet eldugva valahová vészhelyzetre, Zuko-nak ötlete sem volt. De itt volt. A fegyverek megijesztették őket. A tűzidomítás megijesztette őket. Az emberei – Jee türelmes, béketűrő, összefoldozott legénysége – történetesen _megijesztették_ az embereket, akiket védeni próbáltak.

Ugyanakkor, Shirong is megijesztette őket. Aminek semmi értelme sem volt. Shirong Dai Li volt, és veszélyes? Mikor legutóbb Zuko megnézte, ez volt a Dai Li _dolga_.

Csábította, hogy egy válaszfalnak verje a fejét, de az nem oldana meg semmit. Fenébe.

Nem mintha minden civil problémás lett volna. Mai úgy tűnt haladt a törékenyebb típusok elbűvölésével, főleg, mikor Mint is magával rángatta illő kíséretként. Tingzhe Wen családja Agni saját áldása voltak, nyugalmat tartva, és segítve Mainak hatástalanítani az elkerülhetetlen súrlódásokat fegyveres Tűz, menekült Föld és Tűz között, ami elrejtette magát csendes túlélésért. Luli és Huojin szintén. Azt kívánta bárcsak száz lenne belőlük.

De nem volt. És felelős volt mindazokért az emberekért, és féltek. Nem ismerték a katonákat, nem ismerték a hajókat, és még kövekkel is a földidomároknak, _igazán_ vissza akartak kerülni szárazföldre. Még ha csak egy kis időre is.

És Bácsika megesküdött rá, hogy voltak kapcsolatai Gaipanban, és parti csapatokat leküldeni a hajókról egy napra _rendben_ lesz.

Időnként, Bácsika is tévedett.

Zuko nem volt biztos benne mibe sétáltak bele emberei. Ezen a ponton, nem érdekelte. A város őrült volt, legalább három különböző frakció tűnt egymás torkát nyiszálni ugyanakkor, és az egyedüli épeszű civilek a körzetben vagy az erdőbe menekültek, vagy bezárkóztak, hogy kivárják a vérontás végét. Ami csak azt mutatta, hogy a Föld ösztöne, hogy megálld a helyed elsöpört minden józan észt, mert vízjelek voltak azok fölött a néhány tetővonalak fölött. Miféle őrült idióta zárja be magát egy _ártérben_?

Mindez mindenkit, aki partra jött tülekedve hagyott az ellátmányért amiért jöttek és vissza a hajókra. Ha bármi is maradt a terveikből, Bácsika és Jee emberei foglalkoztak vele. Ami jó volt, mert Zuko biztos akart lenni, hogy rengeteg nyugtató tea van a fedélzeten, mikor _felgyújt_ valamit.

Shironggal végezte, és egy rakat… szellemek, még abban sem lehetett biztos, hogy kétszer ugyanazzal a számmal jön elő az embereknél, nemhogy a nemzetiségükben, ahogy kettejük megpróbálta elvezetni a _kevésbé_ épeszű civilek egy részét hurokban az erdő peremén át, ami remélhetőleg elviszi őket a felfegyverzett csapatoktól, vissza a folyóhoz és biztonságba. Nem volt alkalma megkérdeznie _miért_ követik őt ezek az emberek; csak tippelni tudott, hogy néhányan hozzáakaszkodtak rég-elveszett rokonokhoz akikről remélték, hogy sosem látnak viszont-

_Föld Királyság. Többsége._

Néhányuk úgy tűnt felkapta amit vinni tudott és követte _őt_, egyenesen miután jégfalat emelt, hogy lelassítsa az üldözőket-

_Tűz Népe, és az egyedüli vízidomár aki átment itt az… jah. Ezért Sokka a felelős, valahogy. És el fogom kapni miatta._

És néhányan – hát, adva a gazdászati cséphadaróból improvizált fegyvereket és furább dolgokat, úgy tűnt csak a csonkításért jöttek. És ezek vörös és zöld ruhák keverékei voltak, amiről fogalma sem volt hogy válogassa széjjel.

„_Sqwark!"_

Ha már a csonkításról volt szó. Volt egy Tűz Népe katona, aki őszintén megbánta, hogy a többi elé futott páncél vagy sem. „Ne edd meg!" kiáltott Zuko Asahi-nek. Megmarkolt egy ráncos Tűz Népe asszonyságot, aki félig-meddig épeszűnek tűnt, és a folyó felé irányította egy a harctéren levő nagyúr formális söprő gesztusaival, ahol a kiabált parancsok vagy temperamentum teljesen ellophatják a hangodat: _vezesd az embereidet, mozdítsd őket, vidd _ki_ őket a tűzvonalamból. Most._ „Nem tudod hol volt!"

…Oké, ezzel egy csúnya pillantást kapott, amit nem volt benne biztos, hogy megérdemelt. Azt hinnéd, hogy egy épeszű katona kissé jobban aggódna amiatt, hogy egy strucc-ló megpróbálja letépni a karját-

_Tűz!_

Légzés, lép, blokkol és félrelök; egy gyors pillantást vetett Shirong felé, nem érezte, hogy föld mozdult volna, hogy blokkolja azt a tűzlövést és a Dai Li-nak már _nem volt_ kalapja-

Shirong ledobott néhány kósza lángot a kezéről, hogy kioltódjon a nedves füvön, olyan meglepettnek tűnve, mint bárki.

Zuko elvigyorodott.

A zöld szemek elkapták ezt, és összeszűkültek. „Arra az esetre, ha a dolgoknak valahogy sikerülne rosszabbra fordulniuk," jelentette ki a Dai Li, ahogy a jövő csapatok döbbenten lelassultak, „Csak egy dolgot akarok, hogy tudj." Mély levegőt vett. „Egy vonat _nem hajó!"_

Ami elég volt, hogy Zuko ott helyben kuncogni kezdjen, és később beszélnie kellett Shironggal a humorról és tűzharcokról…

Szél suttogott a fákon keresztül és Zuko lebukott.

_Te? Már megint?_

Egy tűzvillanásnyi gondolat, itt és már el is illanva, mert Jet jó volt. Nem olyan jó, mint gondolta, de nagyon, nagyon jó azokkal a kampókardokkal. És nem sebesült meg a közelmúltban, abból ahogy mozgott. És a szemei fehérjéből, a teljes gondolattalan düh, amivel ez az úgynevezett Szabadság Harcos kicsapott… teljes mértékben, totálisan elment az esze.

_Pörgés, hárít; lemegy, ugorj-_

Nincs tűz, amiből meríthetne. Ez sokba fog kerülni számára.

_Megéri, ki _kell_ irtanom, Shirong nem tudja mindüket távol tartani-_

Zuko tűzvihart pörgetett maga körül acéllal, visszalőve Jet-et a jövő lándzsákba. Véletlenül megperzselve néhány nyílvesszőt a szélben, és _most_ ki lőtt rájuk-?

Víz habzott és csapott le polipként, karjait és fegyvereit jég téli recsegésébe burkolva. _„Senki ne mozduljon!"_

_Egy Kyoshi Harcos? Itt?_

Egy harcos, akinek ifjú vízidomár szövetségese nem harcolt a Tűz Népével, ébredt rá Zuko, kikecmeregve magát egy gőz-lélegzettel és ujj-rándításokkal, hogy levesse az olvadó vizet. Az a jéghullám nem sokáig fog tartani.

„Oké, feladom," mormogta a vízidomár, tenger-zöld szemei Zuko borzas csőcselékéről Jet-re és a pillanatnyilag jég ellen feszülő katonákra vetődve. „Kik a rosszfiúk?"

Nyakig jégbe burkolva, Shirong felvihogott.

Nem mintha Zuko nem értékelte volna az iróniát, de az az elfojtott derű magára vonta a harcos összeszűkült szemeit, és igazán nem akarta megpróbálni, hogy elharcolja magát egy jó kardforgató-nő és egy képzett vízidomár mellett-

„Engedd el őket."

_Vörös és arany és – kék?_

Éjfélkék hegy-csíkok egy régimódi nagyúr haoriján. A nagyúr maga elég fehér hajúnak tűnt, hogy akkor szerezze birtokát, mikor az még divatban volt, évszázadokkal ezelőtt; bár egy élete delén levő kardforgató kecsességével mozgott, daisho-ját büszkén és készen hordozva-

_Shidan!_

Félelem és remény kavarodott Zuko zsigereiben hurrikán hullámokként. Nem annyira félelem magáért, bár az, hogy Shidan mit gondolhat Makoto dédunokájáról elég volt, hogy borzongással töltse el. De ha Shidan itt volt, nyíltan, egész Byakko veszélyben volt.

„Engedd el őket Langxue," jelentette ki Shidan, az őrparancsok szemébe nézve. „Úgy vélem a kapitány parolát ad, hogy beszélhessünk."

* * *

_Beszélni. Persze_, gondolta Langxue savanyúan, kitalálva egy trükkös részleges lökést, ami elengedné az őrkapitányt anélkül, hogy szabadon engedné a többi lándzsást. És felszisszent. Nem volt mester. Jó volt, de még nem volt olyan jó… és chi-je sajgott. Nem akarta elmondani Saoluan-nak, nem volt semmi, amit tehetett volna – de sajgott, rágva rajta, mint egy vakond-patkány, és félt.

_Kifutok az időből._

Könnyebb lett volna egyszerűen összeomlasztani az összes vizet egy szelíd hullámmá a lábainál. Sokkal könnyebb. De Shidan nem ezt kérte. És adva, hogy a sárkány jelenlétének lángoló tüze tartotta vissza a kapitányt attól, hogy valami hülyeséget csináljon-

Chi szedte le a jege egy részét, finoman meggyengítve a kötelékeket, amik fagyva tartották azt a meglepően zöld-egyenruhás tűzidomárt.

_Még egy vízidomár? Hol? Senki sincs kékbe, vagy úgy öltözve, mint otthon… oh._

Föld-zöld ruhák, az ujjak fura fekete mintával borítva, ami egy halászember fiát hullámokra, és viharokra és az égen mászó fehér tűzre emlékeztette. Kócos fekete haj árnyékolta a kamasz arcát, de nem fedte el a masszív sebhelyet, ami majdnem – majdnem – nem engedett mást látnod. Ám ha túlnéztél ezen-

_Shidan szemei vannak neki._

Kinyúlva chi-vel és szívvel, Langxue a sárkány belső tüzének visszhangját érezte, körbecsavarodva ijedt embereken, hogy erősen tartsa őket. Nem a képzett belső tűz, amire Hyourin emlékezett; túl nyers volt, túl sok tűzvihar egy szelíd, civilizált égés helyett. De _erős_.

És eköré az erő köré csavarva, összefonva, mikor felbomlott, volt a család ár-apály vonzása.

_Ő az. Kaze unokatestvére. Egy yāorén._

…_Élni fogok._

Langxue lenyelte a hirtelen késztetést, hogy elsírja magát. Nem ismerte Shidan unokáját. _Semmit_ sem tudott a Tűz Népe fiúról, vagy hogy hogyan vett rá egy egész haditengerész hajót, hogy kövessék, nemhogy azt a borzas flottát, amit fenn a folyón láttak.

Nem tudta… és egy részét egyszerűen nem érdekelte. Tűz-szülött vagy sem, ez egy _másik yāorén_ volt. Valaki, aki megértette. _Segítség_.

És azok a sápadt arany szemek úgy tapadtak Shidan-ra, mintha az utolsó fogódzó lenne egy mélység felett.

Langxue mellett, Saoluan levegő után kapkodott. „_Ő _a te-„

„Bizony." Shidan mosolya csak nyomokban mutatott fogat.

„De ő-!"

„Ha csakugyan harcolni kívánsz vele, amiért leégette az egyik falvatokat, Harcos…" Shidan puhán felkuncogott. „Később, ha lehetne? Hmm? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lekötelezne."

Langxue meglepődött. Az egyedüli tűzidomár, aki az elmúlt évszázadban rajtaütött Kyoshi Szigetén, az-

Oh. Bálnapotty.

_Mindig is tudtam, hogy a Hold-nak beteges a humorérzéke._

Majdnem olyan rossz, mint, mondjuk, egy bizonyos sárkányé. Aki megérdemelte volna, hogy _szilárddá fagyasszák_.

„Szóval, Kapitány," szólt Shidan könnyedén, mintha nem lihegett volna jeges bosszú pár lépésnyire tőle, „beszélünk?"

„Beszélni?" köpte szinte az őrkapitány. „_Minden_ tiszteletem, nagyúr, de nincs miről beszélni. Köztünk és a Tűz Népe ellenségei közt áll." Hangja lehalkult, halkká és mérgezővé. „Beleértve egy _ismert árulót_ is."

A Tűz Úr fia megpróbált nem felborzolódni. De a halvány arany kemény volt, és harcra kész.

_Ölni kész_, javította ki magát Langxue borzongással. Látta ezt a pillantást Saoluan-on, egyszer-kétszer. Nem olyasmi volt, amit elfelejtettél.

És… oké, ez furcsa volt. Némi feszültség kiszállt Saoluan-ból, még ha lecsapni készen állt is. Miért-?

_Idióta vagyok. Áruló? És kész megölni a saját katonáit? Akkor Shidan nem hazudott nekünk. Nem mondott el mindent, és ezért jégcsapokat fogok belétűzdelni… de nem hazudott._

„Téved, Kapitány." Shidan tekintete higgadt volt, és ugyanolyan halálos. „Ön és az unokám közt állok."

A tinédzser arca nem változott. Akár kőből is faraghatták volna.

De a vízen keresztül, Langxue egy fodrozódásnyi reményt érzett.

* * *

_Jogot formált rám. Tudja kinek a vérét hordozom, tudnia kell! De ő mégis…_

Zuko nyelt egyet. Nem. Nem sírunk. Rossz idő erre.

Finoman tesztelve a jeget, Shirong a sárkányra pillantott, és a kapitány hirtelen komor arcára. „Tévedhetek," mormolta, „de az a benyomásom, hogy ez éppen most fordult-„

„Komolyra," fejezte be neki Zuko.

„Ah." Shirong elfintorodott. „Maradunk, vagy megyünk?"

„Várunk," javasolta Zuko. „Azt hiszem-„

„Szóval a családodról is hazudtál," köpte Jet. „Miért várhattam volna bármi egyebet is egy Tűz fattyútól?"

Shirong arca megrezzent. Zuko majdnem elfintorodott; ebből most már nem lesz kiút vérontás nélkül, érezte, ahogy fele nép hallótávban a felháborodottból _gyilkosra_ vált-

„Ha megbocsátana, Kapitány," szólt Shidan szárazon. „Szükségem van egy pillanatra."

Sarkon fordult, tett két hosszú lépést, és úgy kikapta Jet-et a jégből, mint egy hírnök-sólyom lecsap egy nyúl-galambra. És _megrázta_. Keményen.

Adva, hogy talán egy hüvelykkel volt magasabb nála, Zuko csak bámulni tudott.

Jet grabancát szorítva, Shirong térdre csapta a tinédzsert. Várt, egy szándékos másodpercig, hogy Jet a kardjaiért nyúljon-

Szabad kezét Jet torka köré burkolta, a karmos ujjak bemélyítve a bőrt. És morgott. „_Ne mozdulj."_

A legtöbb értelmet mutatva, amit Zuko valaha is látott tőle, Jet ledermedt.

„A lányom," mondta Shidan zordan, „egy jó, becsületes nemesasszony. Hogy azt sugalmazd megbecstelenítené törvényesen elvett házastársát, klánját és gyermekeit – bármily sérelmet is gondolsz, hogy van a vérem ellen, _befejezed_. Vagy úgy döntök nem leszek kegyes."

„Ti vagytok azok, akiknek kegyelemre van szükségetek. De nem fogtok kapni, mikor a Föld Királyság visszavág!" vágott vissza Jet.

A sárkány felhorkant, szája felgörbült. „Te ugyancsak ifjú bolond vagy. Időre játszol? Ne fáradj. A barátaid a fákon találkoztak… az _én_ barátaimmal a fákon. Nem lesz menekvés."

A barátai a-? Zuko felpillantott, és megpróbált nem a festett arcokra bámulni. _Yu Yan-ok. Shidan Yu Yan-okat hozott!_

Ami azt jelentette, hogy Byakko egy újabb terve, bátorítani néhányakat a chi-használatra való képességgel, hogy vegyék fel az íjászatot, kifizetődött. De hogy Shidan elvette őket az egységüktől is… oh, ez nem volt jó.

Vér szivárgott a karmai hegyéről, fényesen, mint az izzadtság Jet arcán. „Csak végezd be!"

„Shidan," tiltakozott a kardforgató-nő.

„Gondold át, Harcos." Shidan hangja nyugodt volt, és hideg. „Kinek okozott ez a fiú – ez a gyilkos, _tudatlan_ fiú – sérelmet?" Az őrkapitányra pillantott. „A halál _kegyelem_ lenne, ahhoz képest, ami rá vár."

„Az bizony." Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva a Yu Yan-okat, a kapitány Jet-re nézett, somoly rándítva meg a bajuszát.

Zuko felismerte ezt a sötét elégedettséget, és fagyot érzett. A kapitány talán azt állíthatja, hogy csak parancsot követett; okkupált civilek _nem_ sértegették a Tűz Urat. De ebben az időben, ezen a helyen, lázadással és káosszal minden kézen…

_Nyilvános – hosszú – kivégzés lesz._

Újabb sebhely népe lelkén.

_Elég_. „Nem alkudozunk életekkel," szólt Zuko élesen.

„Arcátlan ifjonc," jegyezte meg Shidan, vér-pettyes bőrt dagasztva. „De korrekt." Ciccentett. „Tehát mit teszünk vele?"

Kihívás. Finom, udvarias – de Zuko érezte az ízét.

_Kinek a klánja vagy, ifjonc? Apádé, hogy átadd ezt a bolondot a halálnak, ahogy valószínűleg megérdemli? Vagy az enyém – hogy kövesd Byakko egy vénjét?_

Zuko mély levegőt vett, és hagyta, hogy megtörjön a szíve. És az egyetlen döntést hozta, a népéért.

_Hiányzol. Oh Agni, Shidan, hiányzol! De ennek az _én_ klánomnak kell lennie, az _énbirtokomnak_. Különben nem fog működni, és Kyoshi dekrétuma mindünket megöl._

„Bármit is teszünk, a vízen tesszük."

6


	41. Chapter 41

**41.**

_Nem olyan, mint amilyennek Ursa leírta gyermekét._

Egyéb meglepetésekre nyitott szemmel, Shidan unokája territóriumára lépett. Egy pillantás, egy lélegzet; beitta Jee kapitány legénységének kontrollált káoszát, a sérültek vagy Gaipan-ból menekülésüktől ijedtek nyöszörgéseit, a friss festék vastag szagát, amit arra szántak, hogy távol tartsák a sósvizet az acél rozsdává rágásától.

Jó jel, ez utóbbi. Még a lázadás közepette is, az apró szükségletek elláttattak.

Ha már a szükségletekről volt szó… Shidan ellépett a legénység útjából, tűz-írva a levegőbe, ahol a hajója láthatta a jeleket, amiben előzőleg megegyeztek. _Biztonságban. Egyenlőre rokonnal utazom._

Egy tengerészgyalogos megköszörülte a torkát. „És ön kinek jelez, uram?"

„A hajómnak," felelte Shidan egyszerűen, alig pillantva a fiatalabb és idegesebb tűzidomárokra vallatója mögött. Ez a kiegyensúlyozott ember nagyon is jól tudta, hogy kinek jelez. Az igazi kérdés a _miért_ lenne, és hogy milyen fenyegetést jelent a _Suzuran_-ra. „Őrmester…?"

„Kyo, uram." Udvarias. De egyáltalán nem lenyűgözött a nemesi aranytól.

Shidan fanyarul elmosolyodott. Helyes. Az őrmesternek szüksége lesz erre a kiegyensúlyozottságra, az unokájával a fedélzeten. „Shinya kapitány aggódna, ha nem lépnék vele kapcsolatba, a tény ellenére, hogy íjászaink közvetlenül visznek hírt. Mindig aggódik." A sárkány halkan felkuncogott. „Nem ok nélkül, attól tartok. Néha kész megpróbáltatás vagyok saját szívem hölgyének is." Több, mint fél évszázad emberek közt járva, és még mindig túl hamar élesítette a karmait, mikor okos szavak kellettek volna. Ritkán _cselekedett_ ezeken a késztetéseken, és soha nem ok nélkül, de akár a legvakabb emberek is találhatták magukat… felkavarva, a jelenlététől. És ez magában is rengeteg bajt hordozott magával.

Az őrmester meghajtotta fejét. „Teruko hadnagy említette, hogy a baj valahogy mindig megtalálja önt, Shidan Nagyúr." Az ifjú herceg felé pillantott, aki éppen földidomárokkal, katonákkal és aggódó nagybátyjával volt összecsoportosulva; megmagyarázva, úgy tűnt a keze csapásából, ami felforrósodott levegő halvány csilláma követett, pontosan mi is történt a parton. „Úgy tűnik családi tehetség."

„Shidan," mondta a sárkány erélyesen. „Nincs nemesi rangom, azon kívül, hogy hölgyem férje vagyok." Nincs hűsége, Byakkó-n kívül. Nagyon kézre eső szeretettjének, mikor Ozai Tűz Úr akarata azzal fenyegetett, hogy kellemetlenné válik. „És igen. Egészen biztosan az." A kettő felé intett, akik menedéket találtak jelenlétének tűz-árnyékában. Nem rejtőztek, biztosan nem. „Saoluan Kyoshi Harcos, és védence Langxue. Nagy szükségünk van, hogy beszéljünk Zuko herceggel és Iroh tábornokkal-„

„Mi a _poklot_ kéne csinálnom veled, Jet?" jött egy egészséges fiatal mordulás.

„-De úgy vélem várhat, míg úton nem leszünk," mondta Shidan szárazon. „Oly annyira kívánom ezt hallani."

„Hogy _te_ mit fogsz csinálni?" vágott vissza Jet, egyáltalán nem idegesen a csuklóit összefogó kőtől; Shirong munkája, mint a kötelékek, amikből Gaipan őrei próbálnak kiszabadulni ebben a pillanatban. „Jah, persze. Ki itt a főnök?"

Shidan megpróbált nem belevihogni a hirtelen csendbe.

Saoluan hitetlenkedő pillantást váltott fiatal barátjával. „Ezt te állítottad fel!" sziszegte, alig hangosabban egy suttogásnál.

„Micsoda éles kijelentés," mormolta vissza Shidan. „Csupán kihasználtam a lehetőséget, amely mutatta magát. Soha nem találkoztam az unokámmal. Érzem merre fekszik a hűsége, de ez még nem jelenti, hogy tisztában is van vele. Még mindig fiatal. Talán nem ismert volna magára, ha Ozai felé húzott volna, vagy anyja klánjánál kívánt volna menedéket kérni a háború elől. Ami jogában állna. Megsérült, több-ben, mint csak testben; mélyebben, még annál is, amit te szenvedtél, ifjú vízidomár. Ezt mondom, tudva, hogy rokontalannak tartottak sajátjaid közt – mert neked van valaki melletted, aki nem fogja hagyni, hogy bajod essék, és túlságosan gyakran unokámnak ilyen… nem volt." Felsóhajtott. „De immár itt vagyok, és menedéket nyújtanék neki, ha túl mélyen sebesült volna a folytatáshoz. Szellemek és a világ legyen átkozott. Ám _nem_ az. Van benne erő, hogy tovább küzdjön. Tudnom kellett."

Agni, de _akarta_ felkapni az ifjoncot és visszatépetni Byakkóba, mintha minden hurrikánok anyja lenne a nyomukban. Ez Ursa fia volt, a rokona, sebesülten és gyászolva és egyedül. A klánja eleget szenvedett. _Több_ mint eleget.

_De Zuko-ban megvan az erő, hogy nagy névként álljon. Ezt nem veszem el tőle._

Tehát. Viselkedni fog, és jót tesz hölgye idegeinek, és ráül a nyűgös sárkány ösztönökre. És reméli, oly nagyon is, hogy van valaki a közeli jövőben, akinek igazán szükséges volt kitépni a torkát. Oly nagyon megnyugtató volt, _végezni_ egy ellenséggel.

_Szellemek, bárcsak Fang ezt meg tudta volna magyarázni Rokunak!_

Átkozottak legyenek a szellemek a kompromisszumaik miatt. Egy Avatár sem volt elég sárkány, hogy érezze szükségeit azoknak, akik a Tűz saját vérét hordozták. És oly kevesek, oly nagyon kevesek, vették valaha is az időt, hogy megpróbálják megérteni.

_Tűz fiai és lányai vagyunk. Nem _legyőzzük_ az ellenségeinket. _Megöljük_ őket._

„És ha még mindig Ozai oldalán van?" kérdezte Langxue óvatosan.

„Vannak módok." Shidan siváran nézett vissza a tengerzöldbe. „Nem biztonságos módok. De a nagyapja vagyok. Kevés egyebeknek van meg ez az előnyük." Nem mintha akár ez, és a tűz-gyógyítás is elég lett volna, hogy megmentsen valakit, aki olyan makacs, mint a klánja, ha _nem akarta_, hogy megmentsék… de jobb esély a legtöbbnél, a hűség megtörésére. Hála Agninak nem kellett megkockáztatnia.

„Most viccelsz," mondta Jet laposan, barna szemei a tiszteket és különböző más fontosságokat vizslatva az ifjú herceg körül.

_Mégsem teljesen ostoba_, gondolta Shidan, elkapva szemeivel az ifjú Terukó-t a tömeg szélén. Aki Shirongra meredt. Nocsak, nocsak; és egész biztos megértette a késztetést, de bizonyára, Teruko mostanra már elég jól ismerte az unokáját, hogy tudja, semmi, egy páncélos osztag kivételével nem tudja távolt tartani Sozin vonalát a veszedelemből. És ez is csak akkor, mikor a szellemek _jótékonynak_ érezték magukat-

„Parancsokat fogadtok el egy _vízidomártól_?"

Shidan sóhajtott, megvizsgálva a vért, ami még mindig a karmai alatt ragadt. És ő egy fél világnyira volt Kotone gyengéd fogaitól, hogy tisztára takarítsa őket. _Idióta. Teljességgel._

Zuko megszorította orrnyergét. Sóhajtott, felemelte fejét és az ifjú lázadóra meredt. „Gondolsz te egyáltalán valaha is azon túl, hogy megölöd a Tűz Népét, Jet? _Valaha_ is? Mint – nem is tudom, a barátaid életére? Vagy csak azt hiszed megéri, átlőni rajtuk, hogy elérj minket?"

A vörösre festett lány füstölgött. „Jet _soha_ nem-„

„Azt tette, Szagos," vágta félbe Zuko. „Mert ha nem tudták, és megbecstelenítve érezték magukat – először engem ölnének meg, és _aztán_ a _tanúkat_." Jetet nézte. „Ne próbáld magad kibeszélni ebből. Túlságosan jól ismersz, hogy ne tudd megtennénk-e."

„Ködös Mocsár," köpte majdnem Jet, megvetéssel összeszűkült szemekkel. „Ti _mindig_ hazudtok-„

„Kitérés, talán," vágott keresztül Shidan a szavain. „Nem hazugság. Nekünk csakugyan vannak rokonaink ott." _Több, mint amit elmondhatok_.

Jet íjász szövetségese felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

Shidan meghajtotta fejét, érezve a kérdések gazdagságát ebben a mozdulatban. Érdekes bizony; és Jet vajon tudja választott ellenségének milyen halvány nyoma jár mellette? Tudta egyáltalán Colos? Vakmerő, egy ilyen gyermeknek felvenni az íjászatot. De nem sosem hallott, ha a vér úgy felébredne generációk álmából.

Láthatóan nyugtalanul, az íjász hátrált egy lépést.

Jet tekintete a sárkány felé csattant. „_Mi_ vagy te?"

_Mi bizony_. Shidan ajka felgörbült, derűs agyarvillantás-

„Én kevésbé aggódnék miatta, és jobban amiatt a személy miatt, aki a folyóba dobat, ha nem kezdesz el gondolkodni," szólt Zuko hidegen. „Gondolod, hogy tudsz úszni kőbilincsben? Én nem."

„Nem tenné," lehelte Langxue.

„Soha nem bölcs dolog túlfeszíteni egy nagy név a türelmét," mormolta Shidan. „Azon tűnődöm vajon mi rosszat tehettek egymásnak azok ketten." Egy egyszerű sértés – egyszerű volt, még ha halálos is – soha nem tette volna Ursa fiát ilyen késszé, hogy kivégezzen egy idiótát.

_Három éve volt Ozai-jal egyedül._

Igaz; bár Byakko tudta ez hogy végződött. Egy fiatalember, aki szembeszállt a szokásokkal, hogy megvédje országa katonáit nem volt valószínű, hogy elferdült a kegyetlenségtől. Nem számít milyen csúnyán is kínozták a szellemek.

Tehát. Vedd hitként, hogy a szív-alak, amit Ursa adományozott fiának, kéz a kézbe, elme az elmébe, igaz volt. Egy ifjú sárkány-gyermek, törékeny, ahogy mindig azok voltak első évtizedükben, de még mindig gyors, hogy mások és a baj közé helyezze magát. Egy gyermek, aki most már felnőttebb, és sokkal kevésbé törékeny. Ami azt jelentette-

_Ah. Hát persze. Valaki számára ezen a hajón, Jet halálos fenyegetést jelent_. Shidan lassan és mélyet lélegzett, érezve a hűség tüzeit, melyek unokája ritmusára égtek. Senki ezen a fedélzeten, vagy Jee legénységében nem lenne képtelen megvédeni magát, szóval… Aha. És _érdekes_.

Egy ifjú klán. Olyan új, hogy még mindig érezte Agni tüzét áldásában, edzve a tápláló föld tiszta kősójával.

_Föld és tűz és _rokon_. Hogy lehet ez? Ismerek mindenkit Byakkó-ban, még azokat is, akiket elbújtattunk…_

Nem. Nem Byakko. Hatalom érintésének fagyát érezte, másságét. Ismerős, bár csak három vérvonalban érezte ezt. Azulon szerzeményében, Ilah által. Tsumi kormányzó apró klánjában. És Aangben.

_Unokám megtalálta Roku harmadik vérvonalát. És _itt_ vannak._

_Yāorén és Sozin vére és Roku-é. Féltem a hurrikánt? Rajtunk van._

„A fogda, uram?" Jee csúnya szemet vetett Jet-re.

„Valószínűleg bölcs lenne," mondta Iroh tábornok súlyosan. „Hagynám az ifjú hölgyet és társát szabadon mozogni, de ők Jet szabadságharcosai. Lehet, hogy csábítaná őket a hajó ellen cselekedni az ő érdekében." Józan, csalódott pillantást vetett Jet-re. „Bei Fong úrnő az életét kockáztatta, hogy kiszabadítson titeket Ba Sing Se-ből, és még így sem találtok jobb célt a Tűz Népe-beliek megölésénél. Egy második esélyt kértél, fiatalember. Mikor veszed el?"

Jet mindannyiukra rámeredt. „Azt hiszitek valaha is föladom, hogy a Föld Királyságért harcoljak?"

Zuko visszameredt. „A Föld Királlyal dolgozunk."

Langxue bámult, és Saoluan megdermedt. „Ő- hogyan – _mi?_"

Legalább suttogott hebegésnek tartotta. „Érdekes," mormolta Shidan. Megpróbálva nem átlendülni oda, elráncigálni az unokáját, és addig nyaggatni a fiatalembert, míg ki nem adta mind az összes lenyűgöző részletet. A szellemek kavartak, nagyban kavartak, és minden eszükre szükségük lesz, hogy kilovagolják a tsunami hullámát.

Jómodor. Óvatosság. Zuko meg akart bízni benne, érezte. Ahogy a fájdalmat is érezte, ami mélyebbre hatolt, mint a puszta sebek valaha is. Ha azt kívánta hogy unokája igazi rokon legyen, nem vesztegethetett időt a sietséggel.

„Nem hiszek neked!" vicsorogta Jet. „Te Tűz Népe vagy. Ti mind-„

„Rendben," vágta félbe Zuko. „Élvezd az acélrácsokat. Talán majd rájössz, hogy nem hazudunk. Ha nem – azt hiszem találunk egy szép szigetet, amire ledobhatunk. Vagy a folyót. A te döntésed. Hadnagy?"

Teruko biccentett. „Őrmester?"

„Igen, asszonyom." Komoran mosolyogva, Kyo őrmester és emberei közbeléptek, úgy manőverezve rabokat, mintha a kő nem lett volna nehezebb tollaknál.

„Nagy az esélye, hogy álmunkban próbál megölni minket," mormogta Zuko.

„Kisöcsém," sóhajtott Iroh. „Egy ember megváltoztathatja a véleményét."

„Bácsikám. A Laogai tó alatt voltunk, Tophfal szöktettük a _börtönből_, körülvettek minket a Dai Li, akik megpróbáltak megölni, vagy elhurcolni, hogy idomítsák az elménket, és látva, hogy tűzidomár vagyok, megpróbált megölni. _Nem_ kockáztatok mindenkit ezen a hajón azt remélve, hogy _épeszűségi_ rohama lesz." Zuko magában morgott. „Le kell telepítenünk ezeket az embereket-„

„Majd mi elintézzük, uram." Shidan felé pillantott. Szúrósan.

Zuko felsóhajtott. „Tudom."

„Uram!" Teruko tekintete köztük csapongott, egy nő a parton, aki nézi ahogy rokonai egy vízesés felé sodródnak.

„_Tudom_. Ő a nagyapám," mondta Zuko józanul. „Akivel _sohasem találkoztam_, mert ő Byakko egy nagy neve, és az a klán csukva tartotta a száját és nyitva a szemeit egészen mióta Kyoshi látogatóba jött. És _most_ itt van. Egy hajón, amit a Tűz Úr szemrebbenés nélkül elsüllyesztene." Megrándult az arca. „Ez nem lesz jó."

Pesszimista ifjú fióka. De pontos. „Az attól függ," szólt Shidan kegyesen. „Mekkora ügyességre tettél szert a szellem-gyógyításban?"

* * *

_Tudom, hogy egy hajón sosincs túl sok hely_, gondolta Langxue Saoluan oldalának tűrve, mint a kabin legbiztonságosabb helyén, _de ez nevetséges_.

Normális esetben úgy tippelte volna, hogy ez Iroh tábornok szállása; meleg és több mint tágas egy egyedüli tengerésznek, az acél válaszfalakat szőttesekkel megpuhítva, jázmin tea illatának nyomával a levegőben. De a víz mennyiségéből és a kékről, ami kilátszott egy tömött ruhásládából, ő és Amaya osztoztak. És egy egyszemélyes kabin, amin ketten osztoztak, abszolút nem arra volt szánva, hogy hatot befogadjon. Főleg mikor annak a hatnak az egyike egy sárkány volt, aki több helyet tűnt elfoglalni az emberileg lehetségesnél pusztán a _légzéssel_.

Szóval a jó hír az volt, hogy magán a két uralkodói tűzidomáron kívül, Zuko herceg egyik embere sem volt velük a kabinban. A rossz hír az volt… hogy egyikük sem volt velük a kabinban. Langxuénak az a rossz érzése támadt, hogy igazán felhasználhatta volna azt a fanyar földidomárt Shirongot hátvédnek.

„Hadd tegyem ezt tisztába." Halvány arany égett belé. „Kyoshi Szigetet szellem-szörnyek támadták, mert az Óceán Szellem felkavart. És az Óceán azért felkavart, mert _többezer_ nyugtalan Tűz Népe szellem van." Zuko szemei összeszűkültek. „Vajon miért lehet ez?"

„Egy csomó rossz temetés?" kérdezte Saoluan vidáman,

Langxue érezte a hangtalan vicsorgást, végigrezegni a fedélzeten. Megpróbált nem megborzongani. Shidan sárkány volt, de egész eddig _barátságos_ sárkány volt. Az unokája…

_A Tűz Úr fia._

_Bízz_, ivódott be Shidan finom ujjaiból a hátának. _Idegenek próbája. Dühös. Nem rád._

…A sárkányoknak nem volt joguk ilyen _kísértetiesnek_ lenni.

„Szóval rájöttök, hogy bajban vagytok _Kyoshi Szigetén_, és segítséget keresni jöttök," folytatta Zuko. „És besétáltok a _Tűz Népébe_, hogy megkapjátok. Tudom, hogy kétségbeesettek vagytok, de _megőrültetek_? Ki adta nektek az információt, hogy megtaláljatok? Valószínűleg csapatokat mozgósítanak-„

„Zuko." Iroh egy merev fiatal kézhátnak nyugtatta kezét. „Bocsássatok meg neki. Unokaöcsém nem szokott hozzá a szellemektől való barátságos közbenjárásra."

Ez csak nem-? Oh yeah. _Egyértelműen_ egy nyögés.

Langxuénak el kellett mosolyodnia fanyarul, hirtelen sokkal jobban érezve magát ezzel az egész zűrrel. A szerzetesek és apácák áhítatos tiszteletben tarthatták a szellemeket. A yāoréneknek _meg_ kellett _birkózniuk_ szellemekkel, akik ámokfutottak, vagy emberekkel, akik kiprovokálták, vagy mindkettővel. Ami sokkal kevesebb tiszteletet és sokkal több kétségbeesett rögtönzést jelentett. Tűz Úr fia vagy sem, Zuko-nak már megvolt a megfelelő _hozzáállása._

_Nem vagyok egyedül_.

Saoluan Irohra pislogott. „Úgy hiszed, a szellemek mondták el nekünk?"

„Olyan biztosan, ahogy azt hiszem, hogy ifjú barátod megsérült, és a segítségünkre van szüksége," felelte Iroh kegyesen. És a mellette levő asszonyra mosolygott.

Jah, tényleg jól jött volna Shirong, ébredt rá Langxue. Vagy legalábbis, valaki más, akit közé és egy segítőkész Északi vízidomár közé lehetett rakni.

_Legalábbis ezt mondja magáról._

Kék szemek, csekk. Sötét haj, csak néhány szál ősszel, és nem hordott eljegyzési nyakláncot; otthon már férjnél lenne félig nőtt gyerekekkel. Sötét bőr; nem olyan sötét, mint egyeseknél látta a Déli Törzsnél, de egyértelműen sötétebb, mint bárkié otthon. Kék ruha, de ez egy városi stílus volt, formális és illő, és _egyáltalán_ nem volt olyan, mint otthon. Adjuk ezt az egészet össze, és- „Nem."

Vizet gömbként a kezeibe fogva, Amaya nem furakodott közelebb. „Segítségre van szükséged."

„_Tudom_. Én csak – nem tehetem." Langxue megborzongott. _Bárcsak ne emlékeznék_. „Tudok… túl sok mindent mi mehet félre. A szellem-gyógyításhoz bizalom kell."

Valami, amin a legtöbb yāorén túljutott azon az első, életmentő alkalommal tiszta bátorságból és nem tudva jobbat. Hyourin sebesült volt, vérzett, égett belül a szellemét szegélyező tűztől. Mikor Kaze rátalált, és azt mondta _hadd segítsek-_

_Kaze_, Langxue nyelt egyet, és a halvány és heves szemekbe nézett, amik olyanok voltak, mint a sárkányé mögötte. „Meg tudod csinálni?"

„Én?" kérdezte Zuko hitetlenül

Ami majdnem olyan nyugtalanító volt, mint Iroh felvont szemöldöke. Az öreg tábornok fontolóra vette őt, olyas módon, ami Langxuét túlságosan is Kazé-ra és Shidanra emlékeztette. _Eep_.

„Ő?" Saoluan keze a markolata felé araszolt, felháborodottan. „Kistestvér, _leégette_ Kyoshi Falvát."

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sajnálja," nyögte ki Langxue. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is a szellemében nyúlkáljon. _Senkit_. De ha valakinek meg kellett tennie – megbízott Kazé-ban. És ez Kaze unokatestvére volt. Nem lehetett senki biztonságosabb a világon.

„Oh, fogadok, hogy sajnálja," mormogta Saoluan. „Bejön, harcot kezd egy _semleges_ szigeten-„

„Egy szigeten, ami a Tűz Úr egy kikiáltott ellenségét rejtegette," szólt Zuko mereven. „Úgyhogy nem. Nem sajnálom."

Langxue megpróbált nem felnyögni. _Oh_, de úgy _halott_.

„Apám ellensége volt. Az egyedüli utam haza." Zuko egyenesen Saoluan szemébe nézett. „Parancsot követtem, majdnem elkaptam, és egy légidomár a legyezőitekkel egy veszedelem. Elmondták neked miért terjedtek olyan gyorsan azok a tüzek?"

„Nem te oltottad el a lángokat," jelentette ki Saoluan.

„Nem. Az Avatár. Az Unagit lovagolva. _Idióta_." Zuko mély levegőt vett, hagyott egy kis gőzt kirobbanni. „Fenyegetést jelentett a népemre. Még mindig az. Ha azt hiszed, hogy egy semleges falu megállít…" Felsóhajtott. „De sajnálom Saoluan Harcos. Sajnálom, hogy olyanhoz voltam hű, aki nem érdemelte meg. Sajnálom, hogy erre nem jöttem rá évekkel ezelőtt. Ha tudtam volna, ha elég okos vagyok, hogy _beszéljek_ Aanggel a Déli Sarkon ahelyett, hogy…" Felszisszent. „Ahogy a nagyapám mondta. Meg akarod tárgyalni később a fedélzeten? Acéllal találkozom veled. Ez fair." A halvány arany összeszűkült. „Csak egyvalamit mondj meg. Tudod én ki vagyok. Ha az apám egy ártatlan Föld Királysági faluban lenne, egyben, ami nem akar harcot – kérdeznél, mielőtt bemennél, hogy megöld?"

Langxue szárazon nyelt egyet.

„Az Avatár," préselte ki Saoluan, „_Semmiben_ sem hasonlít az apádra."

„Nem. Valóban." Zuko tekintete sosem tántorodott. „De ez nem válasz."

„Tudod mit tett a Tűz Úr a világgal!"

Zuko elsomolyodott, fanyarul és keserűen. „Igen. Tudom." Vállat vont. „Nem is kell igazán kérdeznem, ugye? Ti lennétek az elsők benn."

„Te…" Saoluan kicsit lesüppedni látszott. „A fenébe veled. Tűzidomár vagy. Nem kéne _logikát_ használnod."

„Egy rossz szokás, amit átragasztottam a unokaöcsémre," kuncogott Iroh, egy lótusz követ jártatva ujjain.

_Oh, öregem_, Langxue nyögni akart. _Ne még egy Pai Sho bolondot- várjunk_. Várjunk.

…Nem tudta elhinni, hogy eddig nem jött rá a kapcsolatra.

_Fehér Lótusz_. Iroh tábornok? _A _Nyugat Sárkánya?

_Óvatosan. Óvatosan. Ezer évvel ezelőtt ismerted a Fehér Lótuszt. Még ha még mindig yāorének után is kutatnak… ki tudja most mit tesznek az Avatárnak?_

„Szóval tényleg tudtok az Északi Sarkról," mondta Saoluan csendesen.

Zuko felhorkant. „Ott voltunk."

„…Oh."

„Ha ez segítene," tette hozzá Iroh, „sajnálom, amiért megtámadtuk a szigeteteket. A béke helye maradt, érintetlenül a háborútól. Az ilyen menedékek ritkák ezen a világon. Bárcsak egy nappal később érkeztünk volna."

Zuko arca mozdulatlan volt. Kissé túl mozdulatlan. Langxue nézte. „Nem gondolod, hogy ez működött volna," hívta ki.

„Ő egy tizenkét éves légidomár, aki talált egy szigetet, ahol az emberek _kedvelték_," morogta Zuko. „Addig marad ilyen helyeken, míg el nem unja. Vagy a szellemek nem küldenek olyasvalakit mint én, hogy visszalökje az Avatárságba megint."

Saoluan kételkedő pillantást vetett rá. „Úgy gondolod a _szellemek_ küldenek az Avatár után?" Összefonta karjait. „És felteszem ez helyessé teszi."

„Nem. Ez egyértelműen _nem_ teszi azzá," vicsorogta Zuko. „Tizenkét éves, és naív, és egy _idióta_. És az Avatár. Ami fenyegetéssé teszi az egész Tűz Népe számára. Nem azért, amit tenni fog velünk – és _fog_, ezt _jól tudod_ – de mikor ő cafatokká szaggatja a seregünket, mit gondolsz ki fog áttépni rajtunk mögötte?"

Saoluan az ajkába harapott, de nem hátrált meg. „Megérdemlitek."

„Sokunk megérdemli," mondta Zuko feszesen. „Néhányunk _nem_." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Azt hiszed bárki is jön be, hogy feltöröljön minket meg fog állni a hadseregnél? Mikor látták az Avatár mit tett az Északi Sarkon? Ő a _világ szelleme_, és _eltörölt_ minket. Azt hiszed az emberek nem fogják azt hinni, hogy ez a helyes cselekvés a Tűz Népe _többi_ részével is?"

„De te yāorén vagy," fakadt ki Langxue. „Neked az-„

Zuko tekintete megölte a szavakat a torkában. „Avatárt kell segítened," fejezte be a herceg jegesen. „Úgy mondták. Nem kértem ezt. Nem is akartam. La _elvett_, és hazavágta _az egész öröklési rendet_, és ez azt jelenti, hogy hacsak Bácsika és én nem húzunk elő valami őrültséget, a népünkből rengetegen _halottak_ lesznek. A szellemek a segítségemet akarják? Az _utamba állnak_. És az én utam azt jelenti, _nem_ hagyom, hogy Aang mindannyiunkat megöljön. Nem szándékosan, és nem azért, mert egy naív, hiszékeny, mindenki jó lehet egymással légidomár, aki olyan _szépen_ kéri a szövetségeseit, hogy hagyják abba az öldöklésünket." Gőz gomolygott sóhajából. „Szóval ha azt akarod, hogy én csináljam Amaya helyett – nem leszek az a yāorén akinek gondolod, hogy lennem kéne. Nem megyek még az Avatár _közelébe_ se. A Tűz Úr után akar menni? Nem fogom megállítani. Ő az Avatár. A Tűz Úr egy tűzidomár mester. Láttam mindkettejüket harcolni." Felhorkant. „Mikor sárkányok párbajoznak, egy okos tücsök-egér talál egy repedést, amiben elbújhat. Én találtam egy lyukat a világon, és megpróbálom befoltozni. Ennyi."

_Yāorén vagy_, gondolta Langxue döbbenten_. Egy harcos yāorén. Ha próbálnál, sem lehetnél tücsök-egér._

És Shidan olyan _mozdulatlan_ volt mögötte.

_Shidan azt mondta megsérült. És – ha La nem _kérdezte_…_

_Oh, öregem. Ő Tűz _és _Víz. És komolyan azt gondolja, hogy az Avatár megölné a népét. Vagy _hagyná_, hogy emberek megöljék őket_.

Mondd egy nagy névnek, hogy segítenie kéne egy fiúnak, aki ezt tenné? Akár egy merőkanállal is megpróbálhatod kioltani az erdőtüzet. Zuko dühös volt, velejéig haragos; Langxue érezte, haloványan fodrozódni minden vízen a kabinban.

Maga is kifújta a lélegzetét, meggyőzve. „Jah," bólintott Langxue. „Azt akarom, hogy te csináld." Amayára nézett, kicsit zavarban. „Sajnálom. De nem ismerlek. És mindketten vízidomárok vagyunk, és… _nem_ _tudom_ mit akar a törzsed. Mit fognak tenni ebben a háborúban."

Amaya tanulmányozta őt, és fejet hajtott. „És magaddal hoztad a saját törzsedet."

_Egy nővér. Elég kicsi törzs_. „Jah," ismerte be Langxue, gombóccal a torkában. „Saoluan miattam van itt, nem fog itt hagyni, ha valami ostobaságot művelek. Mint valaki más családjában kapni magam. Úgyhogy nem lehetek ostoba." Zuko-ra biccentett. „Ő tűzidomár. Ha tüzet használ, nem fog elkapni. Nem véletlenül."

Zuko kicsit hátrarándult. Aztán összeszorította az állkapcsát. „Szándékosan sem fogom csinálni. Segítségre van szükséged. Segítek. Utána te döntöd el akarod-e hallani milyen őrültek vagyunk, ez rajtad áll."

Nővérére nézve Langxue felvonta szemöldökét.

Amaz a homlokát ráncolta rá, aztán a tűzidomárokra nézett. „Találtatok egy lyukat a világban, amit az Avatár nem tud megjavítani," szólt Saoluan kételkedőn.

„Bizony találtunk," felelte Iroh nyíltan. „Az Avatárnak minden idomárt meghaladó ereje van. De vannak készségek, amiben hiányt szenved. Amink van… nos, nem lesz tökéletes. De talán _elég_ lesz."

Langxue nem fogja megkérdezni. Nem kérdezi meg, nem számít mennyire viszkette is a kíváncsiság. És Iroh tudta, hogy csábító volt; látta, az arany szemeknek abban a derült csillanásában.

_Nem csoda, hogy La elkapta az unokaöccsét. Az a fickó tiszta yāorén-csali._

Hát. Csak egyféleképpen lehet biztos a válaszaiban. „Csináljuk."

Saoluan a homlokát ráncolta rá, egy csendes _biztos vagy benne? Igazán biztos_?

Sóhajtott, és lerázta magáról. „Szorosan mögötted."

_Nem. Nem lehetsz. Nem ebben._ De segített. Ez volt a legjobb esélye, és megbízott Kazéban, de még akkor is érezte megugrani a szívét, ahogy Zuko égővé csippentett egy gyertyát, és-

_Szellemek. Nem láttam ezt már… heh, ezer éve…_

Zöld és arany villódzva kezei körül, Zuko a fejéért és szívéért nyúlt.

_Ne harcolj. Ne küzdj, maradj nyugodt, _maradjveszteg_, megígérte, hogy segíteni fog-_

_Nem bántalak._

Egy másik szellem suttogása, ahogy egy lassú, de biztos tűz újra visszaolvasztotta szelleme darabjait. De visszhang volt vele, egy _ismerős_ visszhang…

A múlt darabjaiból vonva, Langxue besüllyedt.

_Csillagok, és hullámok és holdfény._

Nem meglepő. Zuko tüzet használt, de mindkettejükre igényt tartott a víz – _oh_.

Az előtérben, a lángok épp csak ellobbanva gyógyult sebeitől, a sebhelyes herceg akit az életben látott. Mögötte, kísértetszerűen-

_Úgy néz ki, mint Shidan._

Nem az arc; bár a kísértet ugyanolyan fehér hajú volt és ugyanolyan fanyar mosolyú. A tartás volt az, a páros pengék – dao, nem daisho – a hegy-csíkozott ruhák…

Erre a dupla képre nézve, erre a dupla _életre_, Langxuénak nevetnie kellett.

„Hol vagyunk?" követelte Zuko.

„Semmi baj-„

„Megint halott vagyok? Egyszer _elég_ volt, a fenébe is!"

„Semmi baj," erősködött Langxue, megpróbálva újra egyenes arcot vágni. „Ez csak valami, amit tenni tudunk." _Valami, amit tennünk kell. Mert néha egyenesen egy szellem-felkelés közepette tanítunk egy yāorént, és nincs _idő.

De senki nem volt ott, hogy Zuko-t tanítsa. Aucs.

„Tudunk?" Zuko óvatosan méregette. És pislogott. „Te… aztán jó sok ember vagy."

_Oh jó, legalább tisztán lát_. „Sokszor visszajöttem," ismerte be Langxue. Szétnézett az éjsötét parton, ahol lelkük érintkezett. „Ez nem a szellemvilág. Pontosan. Bár odajuthatunk innen, ha muszáj. Rossznak kell lennie, mielőtt megkockáztatjuk. Mi nem vagyunk az Avatár. Csak emberek vagyunk." Fanyarul elvigyorodott. „Hát… nagyrészt."

„Nagyrészt." Zuko arca mozdulatlan volt, de a hullámok felszöktek.

„Ezzel fizetünk azért, amik vagyunk," felelte Langxue őszintén. „Ahogy mindig keresztezzük a szellemek útját első alkalommal? A hétköznapi emberek meghalnának. Egyszerűen meghalnának. Mi nem. Mi egyszerűen nem. Mert valami fontosabb, mint emberként meghalni."

„Úgy érted mind őrültek vagyunk," mondta Zuko savanyúan.

„Hát…" Langxue habozott. „Jah."

Ez egy csendes viháncot nyert. „Szóval hogy jutunk ki innen?" kérdezte Zuko.

_Legalább ezt könnyű megtanítani_. „Csak találd meg a közepedet és húzz vissza…"

Egy lélegzet, és Langxue pislogott. Újra a kabin. Helyes.

_Van egy yāorénem, aki már utálja a szellemeket, _és_ az Avatárt. Ha meg akarom fordítani, jobb lesz ha úgy nézek ki tudom mit csinálok._

Nem lesz könnyű. Ha Zuko történetesen látta, amit Saoluan mondott, hogy a Tűz Flottával történt… hát. Ez _rossz_ volt.

_Az Avatárnak évszázadok óta nem volt yāorén segítsége. Tudom, hogy amit Aang tett, az szörnyű – de ki tanítsa jobbra? Meg tudjuk ezt javítani. Muszáj._

Nem csak egy okból. Saoluan azt mondta Aang megbízott abban a Déli vízidomárban, Katarában. És ha egy _tűzidomárnak_ víz adatott…

_Aang tűzidomár tanára. Annak kell lennie._

_Most már csak rá kell beszélnem._

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Igen, mind sajnálhatjátok Langxué-t. Nem ismeri Zuko-t, sem Aang-et. Még.

Szintén, végre láttam az Utolsó Légidomárt. (ford.: a filmet)… …

Irgalom szerelmére, valaki, mondjátok, hogy ellopnak pár ezret a SFX büdzséből _forgatókönyvírókra_ a következő 2-re. Rufftoon (a DeviantArt-on) olyan jól felnyársalta…

Ezt megmondva, megvoltak a pillanatai. A harc Zuko és Aang közt az Északi Sarkon a harcművészetek és idomítás földre szállt keveréke volt (és dolgok összetöréséé) amit csak remélni tudtam. Iroh _tök jó_ volt. (Plusz, megnéztem a raszta-haj mit jelent a kultúrákban amiből a film elméletileg merít. Ha a Wiki'-nek igaza van, azt jelentik – többek közt – hogy spirituális mester erővel a tűz felett. Szép.) És ha finomságokat kerestek, nagyon érdekes volt látni a különböző képességi szinteket a megszálló katona tűzidomárok (sok mozdulat kell hogy feltöltődjenek), Az Észak Ostroma inváziós csapatai (egy, vagy két mozdulat), és Zuko közt. Aztán Iroh mindenkit lepipál. Oh yeah.


	42. Chapter 42

**42.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Azula figyelmeztetés. Szintén, azoknak, akik kérték – van egy előzetes a következő fejezetből ennek a végén.

* * *

„Wow," lehelte Ty Lee arrébb helyezve egyensúlyát, hogy ellensúlyozza a tank rezgését, ahogy szétnézett a papírok robbanásán Azula szobájában. „Csak nem beleütődtünk valami nagyon csúnya bukkanóba? Mert azt hittem azt megéreztem volna, de lehet, hogy ujjon-állást csináltam-„

„Nem," felelte Azula röviden, ahogy az akrobata becsukta maga mögött az ablakot. „Szándékosan csináltam ezt."

„…Oké?"

„És nem, nem ütöttem be megint a fejemet," mondta a hercegnő fanyarul. „Ez egy stratégia." Még ha abszolút bolondosnak is tűnt leírni. „Az jutott eszembe, hogy a Tűz Népe stratégiai környezete hirtelen bonyolulttá vált."

Tág szürke szemek pislogtak. Néztek szét szétszórt papírokon. Vállat vont.

„Kagyló párosítás," avatta be Azula.

„Oh!" Ty Lee felderült. Kicsit a homlokát ráncolta. „Öhm…?"

„Az elmúlt évszázadban, ellenségeink nyíltan meg voltak határozva," tördelte le Azula tovább. „Elimináltuk a Levegő Templomait, munkához láttunk a Föld Királyságban, és zaklattuk a Vízi Törzseket." Szünetet tartott, méricskélő pillantást vetve a légidomárra. „Soha nem tűntél aggodalmasnak a templomok miatt." _De ez azelőtt volt, hogy emlékeztél volna rá, hogy idomár vagy._

És tudta az apja, hogy az onmitsu képes erre? Volt Ozai Tűz Úrnak bármi ötlete?

_Nem. Bízik bennem. Nem az összes stratégiánkkal, persze. De ha tudta volna, hogy bárki képes annyit babrálni az elméddel, hogy elfelejted a saját szellemedet – elmondta volna._

Ami még kritikusabbá tette, hogy elkerülje Zuko üldözését. Talán rábízhatta volna a híreket az Avatár tervezett napfogyatkozáskori inváziójáról egy hírnök sólyomra. De a dolgok állása szerint – néhány hír túl halálos volt, hogy bárhogy máshogy vigye, mint személyesen.

_Tudnunk kell hogyan működnek a módszereik, és hogy lehet elhárítani őket. Egy tűzidomárt sem szabad soha meglopni a lángjától!_

Ami pedig azt illette, amit Ty Lee-vel műveltek… Agni, az akrobata világtól való eltávolodásából mennyi volt Ty Lee, és mennyi az, hogy el volt vágva a saját szellemétől?

_Bántottátok_, gondolta Azula azok felé a még meg nem nevezett vének felé. Megtudja a neveiket, vagy így, vagy úgy. _Bántottátok az egyik emberemet. És biztosítom, hogy _soha_ többé ne történjen meg. Nem számít mennyire hasznosak vagytok._

És… Ty Lee úgy tűnt valóban elgondolkodik azon, amit mondott. Érdekes.

„Ami a templomokkal történt szomorú volt," mondta végül Ty Lee. „De nem hinném, hogy hagyták volna Aanget egy újabb Yangchenné lenni."

Azula egyik szemöldöke felívelt. „Yangchen?"

„Az utolsó Légi Nomád Avatár. Csak ő megszökött."

„Megszökött?" kérdezte Azula óvatosan. Az Avatárok tiszteletben álltak nemzetükben. Legalább is így írták a históriák.

Persze, oka volt tudni, hogy a históriák hazudhattak.

Ty Lee nyomatékosan bólintott, félrefújva néhány papírt, hogy Azula ágyára huppanjon. Szórakozottan, Azula megjegyezte, hogy a légidomítás rövid időre eltompította a tank motorjának dörmögését. Egy ilyen jel életbevágó lehet, hogy lecsapjon az Avatárra, mielőtt ő csaphatna le rá.

Tetszése szerint összehajtogatva magát, Ty Lee az emlékezetbe hunyorított. „Ismered a történeteket, hogy a Yu Yan-okat azok miatt a portyák miatt képezték ki, amik megölték Hirata Avatárt?

„Alaposan," felelte Azula szárazon. Néhányuk meglehetős fejbeszálló kaland volt egy ifjú hölgy számára. Ha nem lett volna tűzidomítással megáldva, küzdött volna, hogy az első lehessen köztük.

Csakhogy Apa soha nem engedett neki íjat. Nem volt _fair_.

_Apa nincs itt._

Hmm. Kockázatos gondolat. De szükségük lesz az íjászokra a napfogyatkozáskor. És mindig előadhatja az ügyet úgy, mint ha azt kívánta volna bizonyossá tenni, hogy egy hivatalnoki bolond, aki nem tudott naptárt olvasni, se parancsolja őket máshová.

„Ez Subodei ÉgÚr volt," folytatta Ty Lee. „Volt egy látomása. Hogy a Fehér Szél uralni fogja az egeket. Mi többiek…" A kezeire pillantott, szemlátomást elképzelve őket átlőve véres kötelekkel.

„A nagybátyámnak is volt egy látomása Ba Sing Se-ről," jegyezte meg Azula. „Nem végződött túl jól."

„Jah," mondta Ty Lee halkan. „Vajon ki lehetett a Tűz Bölcse, aki segített neki vele. Fogadok, hogy sokban hasonlított Xiangchen szerzetesre."

Az udvar-képezte ösztönök bizseregtek a fülében: _Ez fontos_. „Ki?"

„Xiangchen szerzetes, Subodei kedvenc sámánja," tájékoztatta Ty Lee engedelmesen. „Neki is volt egy látomása. És ez azt jelentette, hogy az ÉgÚrét használja." Úgy moccantta meg feje fölött lógó lábait, ahogy más lányok vállat vonnak. „Azt akarta, hogy az egész világ békében legyen."

Azula hagyta a csendet elnyúlni közöttük, teljesen bizonyossá téve, hogy Ty Lee nem szándékozik újból elmondani ezt a lehetetlen kijelentést. „Tehát segített egy embernek erőszakolni, fosztogatni és hódítani?"

„Gondolj bele," szólt Ty Lee, most az egyszer komolyan. „Amint Subodei meghódította a világot, Xiangchen és követői békéssé tehették az embereket."

Azula megrázta a fejét. „Az lehetetlen. Nem _teheted_-„

„Az emberek nem tudnak harcolni, ha nem emlékeznek hogyan. Vagy miért."

Vakon visszalépve a szétszórt papírokon át, Azula leült. Képzett kontroll, vagy sem, reszketni akart. _Elfelejteni harcolni? Elfelejteni ami életben tartott? Agni. Oh, Tűz Atyja, őrizz meg minket_.

„Szóval segített Subodeinek, míg Hirata Avatárt megölték, hogy az Égúr neki adja a következő Avatárt," folytatta Ty Lee. „És neki is adta. Tehát Xiangchen apácaként tarthatta, távol a világtól, míg Subodei és a fia Yisugei és az _ő_ fia Subodei – öcsém, ezt mindig olyan nehéz volt egyenesben tartani – végighódítottak az egész mindenhol. És… hát, ez rengeteg hosszú történet. De elmenekült, és valami történt az Északi Sark közelében, és hamu hullott az égből mindenütt, és elkapta Subodei-t és a harcosait és Xiangchen-t – de nem kapta el azokat, akik Xiangchen-ben hittek. Nem mindüket." Ty Lee mély levegőt vett, szürke szemei fényesek a könnyektől. „És az összes gyógyító tüdő-betegséget kezelt, a hamutól, szóval Xiangchen követői egyszerűen csak mehettek helyekre és _megtalálták_ őket. És _elvitték_ őket. A templomokba. És soha, _soha_ senki nem tért vissza."

_Bolondok, ha nem bújtak el,_ mondta majdnem Azula. A fenyegető könnyekre tekintett, és meglágyította hangját. „Szóval elvesztetted klánodat a Levegő Templomainak."

„Én nem… hát… nem csak a gyógyítók voltak azok," Ty Lee nagyot nyelt. „Ha rád találtak, ha tudták mi vagy, ha nem tudtál elmenekülni – a légidomároknak _spirituálisnak_ kellene lenniük. Ezt mondták. És Xiangchen azt mondta a spirituális emberek nem ragaszkodnak. Soha. Szóval, ha rád találtak…" Megborzongott.

Hideg harag égett Azula szívében. _Napsugárnak néne lenned. A vad szélnek, oda fújva, ahová akar. _Soha_ sem szabadna félned. Nem olyasvalakitől, aki nem _én_ vagyok_. „Nem teszi ezt veled, Ty Lee. Hallasz engem? Az Avatár soha sem teszi ezt veled. Előbb élve megégetem."

Az akrobata szipogott. Megdörgölte a szemeit, és vizenyősen Azulára mosolygott. „Te igazán ijesztő tudsz lenni. Jóféle módon." Kibogozta magát, komolyan. „Ezért nem hagyhattam, hogy Zuko győzzön. Ő túl kedves. Te azt mondod megállítod Aanget, ha ezzel próbálkozik, és úgy is érted. Zuko… ő nem akarja bántani az embereket. Nem igazán." Lepillantott, szomorúan. „Valahogy azt remélem Aang nem tud semmit arról… amit a templomok műveltek. A vének úgy gondolják a szerzetesek nem kaptak el senkit Chin, a Hódító után, de ki tudja?" Megzörgetett néhány papírt. „Szóval… összekeverni egy rakat históriát és jelentést új taktika?"

Társalgási visszacsapás. Munkaköri ártalom, Ty Lee-vel beszélgetve. „Amint mondtam, a Tűz Népe volt a világ ellen," tájékoztatta Azula. „Most van a Tűz Népünk. A Föld Királyságunk. Az Avatár szedett-vedett bandája, bárhol is legyenek. Bárki is legyen az, akinek Tu ecsetkészítő dolgozott. És a fivérem látszólagos szövetsége a Föld Királlyal. Több párt; több céllal." Kezével a szétszórt papírokra intett. „Adva, hogy a hírszerző analíziseink valahogy szem elől tévesztették a felét, újat szándékozok készíteni."

„Úgy hogy mindent összekeversz? Hogy… lásd hogy a dolgok tényleg illenek-e egymáshoz, ahelyett, hogy csak együtt vannak, mert valaki mindig összerakja őket." Ty Lee felderült. „Találtál valamit? Segíthetek?"

„Igen," felelte Azula nyersen. „És úgy vélem a bátyám jobb a veszély megérzésében, mint a legtöbb tábornokunk." Egy éles körömmel dobolt jegyzetei listáján. „Azonosítottam legalább három kulcsfontosságú összeesküvőt, akiknek támogatniuk kellett Bácsikámat. Mindegyiküknek voltak rokonai a Negyvenegyesek nyers újoncai között."

„Oh," mondta Ty Lee apró hangon.

_Ostoba Zuko_, gondolta Azula. _Suttognod kellett volna Bácsikának. Hagynod kellett volna, hogy megállítsa._

Ostoba, lehetséges. Naív, kezdte inkább hinni helyette. Hogy érte el Zuko a tizenhármat ilyen ártatlanul?

Lerázta magáról, és kérdő pillantást vetett Ty Lee-re. „Nem gondolkozol elég messzi. Ha Zuko képes volt felfogni hogy ez töréspont lehet árulásba vezetni embereket három évvel ezelőtt, mit látott az Avatárban most?" Kezével a tank fala felé intett, nagyjából Ba Sing Se irányába, amit most már napok óta maguk mögött hagytak. „Az Avatárral távozott. Láttuk. De az én kő-fejű, áruló fivérem, aki nem akar ölni, nem maradt az Avatárral. Gondolkodj, Ty Lee! Mit jelent ez?"

„Ooough." Ty Lee halványan zöldre váltott. „Ez… nagyon rosszul hangzik."

„Igen," mondta Azula komoran. „Ezért kell beszélnünk vele."

„…Heh?"

„Nehéz lesz," tűnődött Azula, elgondolkozva dobolva a listán. „Nem olyan ostoba, hogy újra elég közel engedjen, hogy megölhessem. Hírnököknek kell lenniük. És nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy azok rossz kezekbe kerüljenek…"

A tank rezgése megváltozott. Átsétált a szobán, hogy kicsapja az ajtót. „Miért lassulunk le?"

A Dai Li aki éppen felemelte kezét, hogy kopogjon, enyhén meghökkentnek tűnt. „Li úrnő – vagy Lo – meglátott egy hírnök sólymot. Azt mondják nekünk jött."

Felvont szemöldökkel, Azula az egyik felső fedélzeti nyílás felé indult.

Tizenöt perccel később, felfogva a részleteket, amiket valaki hivatalosan beismert a Yu Yan-okról, a túlélő nagyapjáról, és a teljesen váratlan hírt egy unokatestvérről, aki immár Byakko örököse volt, Azula megállást parancsolt fél órára. Célba lövésre.

_Igazán beszélnünk kell, Zuzu._

Mert ha Zuko valahogy lelépett a Yu Yan-ok egy részével, akik a főváros védelmére kellettek a napfogyatkozás napján, jobb lesz, ha _átkozottul jó indokai_ lesznek.

* * *

_Készül valamire_, gondolta Saoluan gyanakodva. _Egyszerűen tudom._

Oh, nem a Tűz Tengerészeti hadnagy, aki pillanatnyilag járatokon és társjáratokon kísérte le, még ha pár sunyi pillantást is vetett felé. Elég tengerészt látott kereskedni a szigettel, hogy felismerjen egy leskelődő fiatalembert, még ha vörös páncélban volt is. Még a pár herceg és a sárkány sem, akiket hátrahagytak – bár biztos volt benne, hogy _ők_ készültek valamire. Valószínűleg sok valamire.

Nem. Az egyedüli, akiért aggódott, az a túlságosan is elgondolkodó kistestvére volt, aki vele sétált, az az érintésnyi fehér tincs lobogva a szellőben, szemei összeszűkülve és gondolkodva.

_Tervez valamit. Most elbújhatok?_

Még rosszabb, elég biztos volt benne, hogy amit tervezett, annak köze volt Zuko herceghez. És amikor _két_ gaz terv összeütközött, ott valakinek baja esett.

…Nem mintha azt gondolta volna, hogy Langxue valami gazságot tervezne. Hát, amellett, hogy egy Tűz Népe hajóra juttatta őket elsősorban. De egy dologban biztos volt kis kard-testvérével kapcsolatban, amiről tudta, hogy vonakodó házigazdájukat nyerssé fogja dörzsölni, mint a leopárd-cápabőr, és az életére nem látott belőle kiutat. Még.

_Langxue tiszteli a szellemeket. És az Avatárt._

Nem _nagyra becsülte_ őket, nem úgy mint néhány falubeli, akiket ismert. De ő és a családja mindig tisztelte őket, mindig hagyva felajánlásokat újholdakkor és évszak-fordulókon. És mindig azt hitték, hogy a világ szellemét nem lehet elpusztítani, és egy nap újra lesz Avatár. Langxue talán nem tisztelte, amit a jelenlegi Avatár tett – _epikus nagyságrendű elcseszés_ volt a legudvariasabb dolog, amit az Északi Sarkról mondott – de abszolút magabiztos volt benne, hogy amire Aangnek szüksége volt, az csak némi segítő tanács volt, hogy többet ne történjen meg. És az alapján, amit percekkel ezelőtt hallott, tudta kitől akarja adatni.

_Zuko herceg. Aang Avatárnak tanácsot adva. Nem bizony, nem látom._

Na már most, kidobni a légidomárt a hajóról – ezt, Saoluan látta. Vagy _magát_ dobja le a hajóról. Elvégre, Zuko tudott úszni.

_Ott volt az Északi Sarkon._

Elég rossz belegondolni mikor csak a vidámságot hallotta a vénektől a Tűz Népe veszteségén. Persze, ők voltak az ellenség. Persze, megérdemelték. De Langxue elég rémálmával birkózott meg, hogy zsigerfacsaró megértése legyen arról, pontosan mivel nézett szembe az inváziós flotta. Senki nem harcolt az Óceánnal és nyert. Senki.

Amint Langxue elmondta neki mi történik a megfulladt Tűz Népével, és bármely szellemmel, ami kapcsolatba kerül velük… hát. Meglettek a saját harcolnivaló rémálmai.

_És Zuko herceg ott volt. Arra akarod rábeszélni, hogy segítse a rémálmát, kistestvér?_

Adjuk ezt össze a tűzidomár őrült meggyőződésével, hogy egy _légidomár_ hajlandó lenne mészárlást vezetni a népén…

_Csakhogy nem olyan őrült, ugye_? Ismerte be magának Saoluan. Kinyaggatott Shidanból minden információ morzsát az onmitsu-ról, amit hajlandó volt összekotorni. És ha ez volt, amit a légidomárokról gondoltál felnőve, és nem a rendes fickó szerzetesekre a templomban-

_Édesek és bűbájosak és annyira sajnálják, ha bántaniuk kell valakit. De meg tudnak bénítani és elvenni az idomításod, és ha _szerencséd_ van, megölnek az éjszaka közepén._

_Ha nincs – átadnak a Tűz Úrnak._

Még mindig azt gondolta, hogy a Tűz Népe egy rakás paranoiás, gyilkos fattyú. De a hajón levők nem tűntek gyilkosnak. Csak paranoiásnak.

_Azt hiszem meg kéne néznem _mennyire_ paranoiás_. „Az az érzésem, hogy őfelségét kissé kísérti az Északi Sark."

…Ami valószínűleg nem a legdiplomatikusabb pillanata volt. De Langxue már így is rossz irányba dörzsölte Zuko-t. Jobb, ha a megbántott érzéseket előbb rácélozzák.

„Kísérti." Fura; Sadao hadnagy nem tűnt felkavartnak. „Igen, asszonyom. Ez jó kifejezés. Búcsúztató lángot égettünk a _Suzuran_-on, és ez segít, de… nem teszi túl magát egy ilyen látványon."

Valami azzal, ahogy a _magát_-ot mondta… Saoluan fanyarul elvigyorodott. „Úgy hangzik, mintha ott lettél volna."

Sadao óvatos pillantást vetett felé. Sóhajtott és vállat vont. „Ott voltunk."

…_Oh, fenébe._

Langxue végigmérte a tűzidomárt. „Hogy vagytok még mindig életben?"

„Jee kapitány," felelte Sadao őszintén. „Látta már az Avatárt szabadjára engedve. A pillanatban, mikor meglátta az izzást, megfordíttatta velünk a motorokat. És imádkoztatott."

Saoluan majdnem felnevetett. A Tűz Népe, imádkozni?

Újabb pillantást vetett Sadao arcára. „Komolyan mondod."

„A kapitány hónapokig Iroh tábornokkal hajózott," jelentette ki Sadao. „Zhao tengernagy azt mondta a tábornok féli a szellemeket, de… nos, tudjuk mi történt vele." Szünetet tartott. Zavarban levőnek tűnt. „Öhm. Önök valószínűleg _nem_ tudják mi történt vele."

„Félek megkérdezni," mormogta Saoluan, morbidan lenyűgözve.

„Az Óceán elvette," Sadao tekintete higgadt volt. „Zuko herceg ezt is látta."

_Elvette_. Saoluan megpróbált nem megborzongani. Nem összetörte a hajóját. Nem megfullasztotta egy árhullámban. _Elvette_.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy vonakodó házigazdájuk látott egy nagy szellemet személyes bosszút kiosztani a Tűz Népe flottájának parancsnokára.

_Remek. A kölyök nem csak paranoiás. Joggal paranoiás._

„Csak annak örülök, hogy tudja hogyan kell lebukni," mormolta Sadao.

„Lebukni?" kérdezte Langxue nyugtalanul, megelőzve őt.

„Épp lelőtte a tengernagyot," felelte a tűzidomár fanyarul. „Egy kis nézeteltérés, a _Wani_ felrobbantásáért. Míg a herceg rajta volt." A következő lépcső felé biccentett. „Próbáljuk meg idelenn. Mind valahogy zsúfolva vagyunk különböző helyekre, szóval… csak mondják meg, hogy ez működik-e, vagy hogy át akarnak-e menni egy másik hajóra."

Döbbenten, Saoluan követte.

* * *

Csend. Meleg, tea-illat, karmok doboltak majdnem hangtalanul az asztalon. Csend.

Zuko nézte, ahogy Iroh bácsi a csiszolt fán pihenő kezekre pillant, és egy csiklandásnyi sötét humort érzett. _Igen, sárkány. Igen, soha nem nézted. Igen, _oka_ van, hogy Kotone sosem engedte az udvar közelébe_.

Shidan a gúnyosan mosolygó tömeg közepette, amit Ozai Tűz Úr bátorított. Az fájdalmasan rövid lett volna. Egy rakás halott nemessel végződne – és egy újabb halott sárkánnyal, Ozai kezei által.

_Nem veszíthetjük el. _Nem_ veszíthetünk több sárkányt. Már így is elég kevés van._

Kevés, és nagyon nehezen elrejthető, kivéve emberi alakban. Ami soha, soha nem volt tartós megoldás. Csak időnyerés, míg Byakko megpróbálta megállítani az őrületet.

_És hogy próbálták, hogy én nem tudok róla?_

Félt megkérdezni. De valakinek meg kellett. Csak örült, hogy Amaya a gyengélkedőre ment, mormolva valami csípőset Bácsikának arról, hogy megfagyasztja bármelyik családtagot, aki elszabadul. Már így is nehéz lesz sárkányt fordítani Tűz Népére, anélkül hogy Vízi Törzset is hozzáadnánk a zűrhöz. „Vendetta van közöttünk?"

„Zuko." Bácsika rosszalló pillantást lövellt rá. „Ő a nagyapád."

Zuko nem volt hajlandó megrezzenni. „Azulon is az volt."

Shidan felhorkant; egy elfojtott, sötét kacaj. „Meg van benned a tehetsége a kellemetlen igazságokhoz. Helyes. Kár lenne elveszteni a vérvonalnak azt a részét."

Zuko meglepődött, teljesen zavarodottan. Sok emberhez hasonlították már életében, de… _Azulonhoz_?

_Ez nem lehet jó._

„Ami pedig a vendettát illeti…" Shidan kieresztett egy csendes lélegzetet, és Iroh szemébe nézett. „Attól tartok te vagy az egyetlen aki erre választ adhat. Csak annyit mondhatok el, amennyit tudok, egytől, akiben kétség nélkül hiszek." Felfordította egyik kezét tenyérrel felfelé, a napfény megcsillanva az éles körmökön. „Meghallgattok?"

„Egy akiben hiszel," visszhangozta Iroh. „Ursa?"

Shidan meghajtotta fejét.

_Ne ugorj át az asztalon, ne ugorj-_

Zuko a szorítására koncentrált, a harapó körmökre, az ujjai alatt felforrósodó fára. _Tudnia_ kellett!

„Életben van."

…És a világ egyszerre volt túl közeli és távoli. Zuko megfogódzkodott az asztalban és levegőért kapkodott.

„Életben, de sebesülten," folytatta Shidan, tudó szemekkel figyelve őt. „Amit Ozai tett… nos. Ozai." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Iroh tábornok. Nem tudom mit mondott az apád, vagy mit szándékozott. Ursa sem tudta. Csak azt hallotta, amivel Azula fenyegette Zuko-t. Egy fenyegetést, amit Ozai megerősített, mikor hozzá fordult." Újabb lassú lélegzet. „A fivéred fel szándékozta áldozni a fiát, hogy ő és választott örököse követhessék Azulont. Ha csakugyan ez volt, amit a Tűz Úr parancsolt – nem tudom. És Ursának nem volt ideje megtudnia. Hogy megmentse a gyermekeit… roppant sötét alkuba bocsátkozott."

„Minden gyógyszer méreg," suttogta Zuko.

„Az." Shidan Irohra tekintett. „A vendetta a tiéd eldönteni, Iroh herceg. Byakkó-ban, ahogy a sárkányok közt is, a vendetta az élőkért van. Hogy meggyógyítson megtört lelkeket, és eltávolítsa a klán ellenségeit. De hogy te mire használod… a te döntésed."

Bácsika hallgatott, gőz szállva fel teájából. „Hogy megmentse _gyermekeit_."

„Szereti Azulát, még most is." Shidan nem nézett félre. „Kívánja-e bármely anya egyik gyermeke dicsőségét a másik halálában látni?"

Zuko nyelt egyet, fájó szívvel.

Iroh sóhajtott. „Az élőkért, azt mondod." Felmérő pillantást vetett Shidanra. „Kuzon Nagyúr nem ágyban halt meg."

„Tudtuk, hogy Azulon előbb-utóbb lecsap." Gyász volt Shidan hangjában, és régi, régi harag. „Ran volt a szerelme és fénye. Együtt átvészeltek minden vihart. Nélküle…" Shidan oldalt pillantott, elszomorodva. „Szerettük őt. Azt kívántuk hogy maradjon. De olyan nagyon fáradt volt." Karmos ujjak görbültek össze. „Vannak rosszabb módok is a halálra, mint a harc."

Iroh szemei összeszűkültek. „És nem kívánsz bosszút haláláért?"

Shidan elmosolyodott, lassan és euforikusan. „Nem azt mondtam, hogy előre láttuk halála jövetelét, Iroh herceg? Bosszúnk ott ül melletted. Azulon vére, ki sosem követi Azulon akaratát. Azulon unokája, _Makoto_ vére, aki semmit sem akar a háborútól, melyet csináltak. Meg vagyunk bosszulva." Mosolya meglágyult. „És meg vagyunk áldva és hálásak. Azt hittük ismerjük a kockázatait vérünk csatlakozásának a Tűz Úr vonalával. Tévedtünk. Borzasztót tévedtünk. Évekig, minden gyógyításunk ellenére, Shirotora védelme ellenére… oly könnyű a szellemeknek elcsendesíteni egy életet, mielőtt igazából elkezdődhetett volna."

„Chichisen nem tudott kihordani," suttogta Zuko.

„Ursa volt a következő legidősebb gyermekeink közül," bólintott Shidan. „Egy gyermek a herceg utódául. Egy Byakkó-nak. Pont, ahogy Azulon tervezte, hogy végre a térdre kényszerítsen." Elsomolyodott. „Kár, hogy Ozai soha nem fogta fel ezen terv igazi fontosságát."

Iroh kiegyenesedett. „Zuko-t száműzték."

„És végre képesek voltunk elég védelmet emelni," fejezte be Shidan. „Még így is, tudtuk, hogy nagy kockázatot vállalunk, és aztán-" Zuko-ra nézett, mélyen, és melegen. „Aztán Ozai-nak, csak _egy_ élő utódja volt, Byakkó-nak nem maradva. A szellemek figyelme elterelődött. Korán; túl korán, egy lélegzettel kevesebb ügyességünk volt a gyógyításban. De tudtuk, hogy nem lesz jobb esélyünk."

„Halott voltam," nyögte ki Zuko. „Én – tényleg elmentem…"

„Csak épp elég ideig." Az öröm lángként sugárzott Shidanról. „Nagynénéd, Chichisen, biztonságosan világra hozott egy leányt férjétől, Tsubasától. Haruko több mint egy holdkerekség óta köszöntötte a hajnalt, és elfogadtatott Shiratora által." A sárkány felkuncogott. „Nagyon erős tüdeje van."

_Byakko biztonságban van._

Hát, nem biztonságban; semmi soha nem volt biztonságos. De Kotone Úrnőnek immár két örököse volt a közvetlen vonalon, egy lány, és egy unokalány. Bármely lépés, amit a Tűz Úr tenne, ordítóan nyilvánvaló lenne.

_És pillanatnyilag, apámnak nagyobb problémái vannak._

Bácsika biccentéséből, ő is fontolóra vette ezt. „Fivérem talán tudja, hogy erőit jobban költi az Avatár iránti ellenállásra, de hallani fog jelenlétedről közöttünk. Nagy veszélybe sodortad Byakkót."

„Tettünk óvintézkedéseket," vont vállat Shidan. „Én itt vagyok. Kotone nem. És ahogy előttem Kuzont, engem gyakran látnak kellemetlen társaságban." Kijózanodott. „Nincs több idő, tábornok. Minden jel veszélyre mutat, és halálra. Ha nem teszünk semmit, csak azt jelenti, hogy később pusztulunk. Hogy Byakko éljen, hogy a népünk túlélje, _cselekednünk_ kell."

Iroh a homlokát ráncolta. „Agni beszélt?"

„Agni közel sem szól olyan gyakran, mint azt a Tűz Bölcsek sugallják," mondta Shidan szárazon. „Még azokhoz sem, akik sárkányvérűek. Ahogy neked jól tudnod kell, Tábornok."

Csend. Zuko lopva vetett egy pillantást nagybátyjára, bevéve a meglepetés ritka látványát Iroh arcán. „Nem hinném, hogy igen. Azulon nem sokat beszélt családról."

…És csúnya dolog volt kárörvendeni. Nagyon csúnya. De nem tehetett mást, mint eltűnődött, vajon Bácsikának hogy tetszik, mikor az _ő_ világát rántják ki a talpa alól.

_Rossz unokaöccs. Viselkedj_. „Szóval mit tegyünk, ha Dédanya felbukkan? Amellett, hogy elfutunk."

„A futás bölcs dolog lenne," helyeselt Shidan. „Ezen felül, használjatok vizet és földet. Makoto tűzből való, csakis; a sötét tűzből, de akkor is tűzből-„

„Sozin társa halott és letűnt," szólt Iroh élesen. „Meghalt – megölték – mielőtt Azulon megszületett. Ez kezdte a sárkányölés hagyományát."

„Ah? És ezt Tejina Tűz Úrnő mondta el neked?" Shidan bajszai megrándultak. „Kíváncsi vagyok. Azula csakugyan annyira hasonlít az anyjára, hogy nem láttad benne a nagyanyádat?"

„A teste a szobáiban volt!"

„_Egy_ test, biztos vagyok benne," mondta Shidan szárazon. „Az övé? Képzelem a szenesedés túl szörnyű volt, hogy megmondhassák. Nemdebár?"

„_Hagyjátok abba_," sziszegte Zuko.

Meglepetten, a két idősebb tűzidomár abbahagyta az egymásra meredést és rápillantottak.

„Csak hagyjátok abba," mondta Zuko szaggatottan. „Nagyapa. Tudom, hogy gyűlölöd Makoto-t. _Tudom_. És akkor is biztosítottad, hogy Anya hozzámenjen apához, még ha tudtad is – _tudtad_! – hogy mind őrültek leszünk. Én nem értem az embereket. Próbálom és próbálom és _nem_. És ez a te hibád." A probléma másik oldalára koncentrált. „Bácsikám. Ismered a feljegyzéseket. Neked jobban kéne tudnod bárkinél, mit jelentenek. Atsuko Tűz Úrnő _eltűnt_, mikor Zouge meghalt."

„De az nem lehet-„

„De az," erősködött Zuko. „Sozin sárkány-gyermek volt. Azulon kétszeresen sárkány-gyermek volt. És ha nem lenne minden szerencse tied a világon, hogy Ilah nagyanyára üss-„ Megrezzent az arca. „Nem vagyunk rendesek, Bácsikám. Azula. Apa. Én. És abba kell hagynod annak a gondolását, hogy ez a te hibád. _Nem tudtad_. Emlékszem Lu Ten-re. Remek Tűz Úr lett volna belőle. Ezt megtanítottad neki. És nekem nem tudtad megtanítani, és… egyszerűen _ez_ van, Bácsikám." Nyelt egyet. „Dédapa hazudott. Sajnálom."

„Kisöcsém," kezdte Iroh, sebzetten.

Zuko felemelte kezét; _állj_. „Nagyapa. Semmi kitérő. Semmi elhallgatás. Miért vagy itt? Miért jössz _most_ felkeresni minket, mikor az egész Tűz Népétől menekülünk, hogy egy kő és egy kemény hely közé szorítsuk az Avatár Szellemet?"

„Ez az, amit csináltok?" Egy olyan lényhez képest, aki állítólag jobban kapcsolatban volt a szellemekkel, mint bármely ember lehetett, Shidan egyenesen érdeklődőnek tűnt.

„Nem, nem ezt," mondta Iroh erélyesen. „Ellene szegülünk Kyoshi dekrétumának, csakugyan. És megépítjük a biztonság egy helyét népünknek, ahol a légidomítás újra felemelkedhet. De hogy ezt hidd, hogy diktálhatsz a szellemvilágnak…" Iroh megcsóválta a fejét. „Zuko. Fiatal. Hallgatni fog a józan ész szavára."

Zuko kemény pillantással meredt rá.

„Néhány éven belül," helyesbített Iroh. „De meg fogja érteni mit csinálunk, és ő kedves. Nem lesz oka ellenünk cselekedni. És bármi felelősség is hiszed hogy terheli az Északi Sarkért, nincs okod fenyegetni."

…Nem _fogom felgyújtani ezt az asztalt_.

Shidan megköszörülte a torkát. „Mi most Aangről beszélünk? Gyatso tanítványáról?" Iroh bólintására felsóhajtott. „Én csak egy sárkány vagyok, és hölgyem szeretettje, és örökösen zavarban az emberektől. De azt hiszem túl sok hitelt adsz a fiúnak."

„Csakugyan?" Iroh nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.

„Tábornok. _Ismertem_ Aanget."

Bármit is készült mondani Iroh, úgy tűnt meggondolta magát. „Ritkán láttam a fiút, mikor nem ellenség üldözte. Az unokaöcsém, vagy mások. De egészen bátornak tűnt. Megmentette Zuko-t. Kétszer."

Zuko elvörösödött. „A Pohuai Erőd nem számít. Őt mentem be megmenteni."

„És a sarki jég?" vont fel Iroh egy ősz szemöldököt.

„…Rendben, az számít." Ami még mindig szúrt, a fenébe is.

„Soha nem kételkedtem Aang bátorságában," mondta Shidan komoran. „Egy gyáva gyermek elmenekülne. Soha nem keresné még mindig hogy szembeszálljon a Tűz Népével, azok után, amit látott. Nem. A kedvessége, a toleranciája az, amit kétségbe vonok. Hogy nyerjenek a tűz fiai és leányai becsületet és tiszteletet olyasvalakitől, aki nem lát egy sárkányt többnek egy égi bölénynél?"

Csend, ahogy a napfény csillámló porrészecskéket kapott el. Iroh szétszórta őket egy nehéz sóhajjal. „Biztos vagy benne?"

„Időről időre mutattam neki képeket, és soha nem változtatta meg az elképzelését rólam," bólintott Shidan. „Kuzon _állat-társa_, azt hitte. Nem több."

„Nem olyan örökség ez, amiről kívülállóknak beszélünk," mutatott rá Iroh.

„Örökség vagy sem, egy fiú, aki nem ismeri fel a tényt, hogy Kuzon _mindkettőnknek_ terített ki tekercseket olvasni, annak hiányzik a nyilvánvaló," mondta Shidan szárazon. „Hagyjuk ezt a szándékos tudatlanságot. Ha Sozin nem ragadta volna meg a lehetőségét Joetsu-val és az üstökössel, jócskán hiszem, hogy Aang robbantotta volna ki a háborút."

„Nem szándékosan," tiltakozott Zuko. Igen, Aang _idióta_ tudott lenni, de – oh. Persze.

„Nem. Nem szándékosan," értett egyet Shidan, bajszai fanyar, sivár humorral meggörbülve. „Csupán azt feltételezi, hogy azok, akik _egy_ igazságot mondanak, _az_ igazságot mondják, a teljeset. És hogy azoknak, akiket kedvel teljesen igazuk van."

„Az ifjak egy hibája," jegyezet meg Iroh. „Aligha elég egy háború kirobbantásához."

„Több, mint elég," hárított Shidan, „azzal, hogy az Arc-Tolvaj ás vermeket minden fordulónál."

Zuko megborzongott.

Iroh elkapta ezt, és a homlokát ráncolta. Shidan szemébe nézett. „Erről többet beszélünk."

_Remek. Beszélni a szellemről, ami mindünk szörnyű halálát akarja-_

„Négyszemközt."

_Mi? Bácsikám, nem tennéd-!_

Az erélyesen bezárt fedélzeti nyílás másik oldalán, Zuko befogadta a tényt, hogy Bácsikája nagyon is _megtehette_.

_Nem teheted ezt velem! Én-_

Tizenhat vagy. Nem Byakko nagyura. Egész biztosan nem koronaherceg.

_Kidobott a _hajómról_!_

Jee hajójáról, hogy pontosak legyünk. Azért, amiről Bácsika úgy gondolta jó ok.

_Ezen el kell gondolkozzak._

Nem tudott dühösen gondolkozni. Ezt _tudta_.

És lehetett valami, amiről Shidan nem akarta, hogy tudjon felkészült, barátságos karok nélkül, hogy elkapják.

_Azt mondta Anya megsebesült. Hogy Ozai bántotta…_

Egyik nagyapa a halálát parancsolta, kétszer. A másik az apját akarta holtan.

_Ez hivatalos. A mai nap szívás._

Mély, lassú lélegzet. Be és ki. Használd a képzést.

_És ellentétes parancs hiányában – menj, keress valamit, és öld meg._

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Igen, Zuko Rommelt idézte. Heh. A Sivatagi Róka és a Tűz Hadsereg? Mondd, hogy nem passzol… amibe beleérthető Rommel néhány nagyon rossz szokása, mint például az, hogy annyira buzgó volt támadni, hogy állandóan túlszaladt az utánpótlás vonalain.

Egy másik Rommel idézet illik az egész zűrre, amit Sozin elkezdett és megvilágítja egy részét, hogy miért kezdte: „Bárki, akinek harcolnia kell, még a legmodernebb fegyverekkel is, egy ellenség ellen, amely teljesen uralja az eget, úgy harcol, mint egy barbár modern európai csapatok ellen, ugyanazon hátrányokkal és ugyanazzal a győzelemre való eséllyel."

…Mielőtt bárki felidézné Godwin Törvényét, légyszi Wikizzétek Erwin Rommel-t. A rossz oldalon állt, de még az ellenségei is megegyeztek abban, hogy rendes ember volt. El tudom képzelni, hogy egy fiatalabb Nyugat Sárkánya, Ba Sing Se ostroma előtt nagyban hasonlított rá.

Vagy George S. Patton tábornokra. „A mozdulatlan erődítmények az ember ostobaságának emlékművei," csakugyan. És míg ő a jó oldalon állt, soha ne feledjétek, hogy ez az ember ezt is mondta: „Isten irgalmazzon ellenségeimnek, mert én nem fogok."

Jah.

(„Bevettem Triert két hadosztállyal. Mit akar mit tegyek? Adjam vissza?" Oh öregem, annyira látok egy fiatal Iroht ezt küldeni vissza Azulonnak, mikor a Tűz Úr azt mondta, hogy bevenni egy várost lehetetlen…)

A Parázs TVToposzok oldaláról – Toptasztikus. (illessz be ide vihogó írót.) Hát, igen. Szándékosan, az ATLA magában annyit megütött, nem lendíthetsz egy fanfic-et anélkül, hogy ne KO-znál egy rakásnyit. És _mókásak_.

Végül, ez minősülhet kisebb hantázásnak, de mi a fene… Egy téma néhány kommentárban valahogy így hangzik, „Ha Zuko komolyan azt gondolja, hogy jófiú, miért nem segít Aang-nek – aki, elvégre a Világ Szelleme és azt teszi, amit legjobb?"

Van egy toposz, ami leír valakit aki hátat fordít a saját társadalmának és kormányának, aktívan dolgozik rajta, hogy elpusztítsa, és nem kapcsolatos kívülállókra bízza. Főleg közösségre alapuló, klánra alapuló, és törzsi kultúrákban. A toposz a Túl Hülye Hogy Éljen.

Ha Zuko nem hitt volna a saját népében, nem hitte volna, szívvel és lélekkel, hogy az útjaik igazán számítanak, nem vadászott volna Aang-re három évig. Megtette. Megteszi. Egy Lovag Savanyú Páncélban hisz a szabályokban és _csak akkor_ szegi meg őket, ha _szükséges_.

Felállítani egy külső birtokot nem a Tűz Népe elpusztítása. Felélesztése annak, ami egy működő rendszer volt. Ezen felül, ez egy birtok felállítása Kuei Föld Király engedélyével, hogy ott legyen – ami azt jelenti, hogy a Tűz Népe egy része, pillanatnyilag, kinn van a háborúból. Ami tényleg segít Aang-nek.

Persze, ez egy nagyon kis része a Tűz Népének. Elvégre, egy tinédzser egy látomással és néhány emberrel, hogy segítsen neki? Kicsiben kezdeni elég rendesen adott… oh, várjunk. (Illessz be Oldalsó Pillantást az Avatárra… úgy is ismerten toposzokban, mint A Messiás.)

És míg toposzokkal dobálódzom, itt van néhány, amivel Zuko-nak oka van leírni Aang-et: Fekete-Fehér Moralitás, A Vak Optimista, Jó Szándékú Szélsőséges, A Jó Buta, Hős Golyó, Idióta Hős, Hülye Jó. És, persze, Túl Hülye Hogy Éljen.

Toposzokba, amikkel Zuko-nak oka van leírni az említett Szellem Világot (és hogy az emberek hogyan látják) belefoglaltatik: Hősért Kitartani. Gazember Jó Publicitással. Inspiráció Ösvénye. Sötét Messiás. Látnok gazember.

…Igen, Látnok Gazember legjobban Sozin-t írja le. Mit gondoltok honnan vette Zuko az ötletet? Sozin azt állította ő _tudja mi a legjobb a világnak_. Aztán folytatásban embereket irtott.

Aang-et diadalmasan a visszatérő Avatárnak hívják. A Szellemnek, aki – az emberek így hiszik – tényleg tudja mi a legjobb a világnak. Aztán azzal folytatta, hogy kiirtott egy nagy adagot _Zuko_ népéből.

És adva, hogy minden szándéka Ozai megdöntése, nem tervez lelassítani bármikor hamarosan.

Zuko nem, és soha nem is lesz egy szent. A háborút meg kell állítani? Jó ötlet. Tűz Népe emberek fognak meghalni, hogy megállítsák? _Szörnyű_ ötlet. Lehet, hogy szükséges, de ez még nem teszi kevésbé szörnyűvé a fiatalember számára, akit arra neveltek, hogy _vezesse és védje őket._

Csak egy módja van, hogy Zuko valaha is elfogadja az Aanghoz való csatlakozást – nem örülni neki, hanem elfogadja – ha tényleg azt hiszi, hogy az Aanghez való csatlakozás lecsökkentené a hullaszámot. Eddig ennek nem látja bizonyítékát.

Ez fair Aanggel szemben? Lehetséges nem. De Aangre – Zuko szemszögéből tekintve – senki nem támaszkodik. Nincsenek rokonai, sem klánja, sem megkötő esküi. Nincsenek erői, amiket vezessen. Senki, aki támaszkodna rá, hogy a legjobb döntéseket hozza, azokat, amik _életben_ tartják őket. Jegyezzétek meg, a GAang-ben, Sokka az Ötlet Fickó. És ezen felül Aang nem érzi magát hajlamosnak, hogy az igazat mondja.

Ami azt jelenti, hogy Zuko egy potenciális szövetségre úgy nézne, mint egy újabb lehetőségre Aangnek, hogy azt mondja „Hoppá, nem ez amire igazából gondoltam."

Ami azt jelenti, hogy Aang semmit sem kockáztat a használásával, és Zuko mindent kockára tesz.

Paranoiás? Persze. Ha az apád leégette volna a fél arcodat, és a világ nagy részlegei azóta megölni próbálnának, te nem lennél az?

Ami Zuko-t aggasztja, hogy vajon _elég_ paranoiás-e?

Előzetes a következő fejezetből:

Léptek lábak nélkül eszeveszetten gabalyodtak az övéibe, hátra és el nyomva őt.

_Bakancs? Mi a-_

A part lejtőjének enyhe remegése feketébe. Alig egy suttogás a lábujjain keresztül.

Toph szilárd kupolává vágta a homokot fölöttük, összeszorítva fogát, ahogy valami újra meg újra lesújtott a homokkő héjra. Nem gyorsan, de _keményen_; mint az őrjöngő áradatban állni, mikor az egek megnyíltak abban, amit mások gyilkos viharnak neveztek.

A világ elszürkült.

10


	43. Chapter 43

**43.**

„Járó meditáció." Tűzidomárokkal körülvéve a _Suzuran_ farán, Jinhai rajta csimpaszkodva, Tingzhe a markában levő meggyújtott gyertyát szemlélte némi derűvel. Neki és Shirongnak már védeniük kellett az övéket a hajó északnak való menetszelétől; hogy Teruko hadnagyé lassan és egyenletesen égett sokat elárult. „Nekünk is van földidomításban, bár kétlem, hogy ugyanazon célokból."

„Ez az ellentétek egyesüléséről van, igaz? Öhm, Professzor," tette hozzá Sukekuni közlegény a legkisebb pillantásra Kyo őrmestertől.

„Pontosan." Bólintott Tingzhe felcsigázva. „Hol tanulta ezt? Azon benyomás alatt álltam, hogy a legtöbb Tűz Népe az idomítás egyéb formáit… civilizálatlannak tartja."

„Hát, ah…"

„Ahogy Piandao ezredes valaha mondta," jelentette ki Shoni tizedes az egyik kése élét tanulmányozva, „ugyanolyan halott vagy, ha egy hegyes bottal ölnek meg."

„Ah," mondta Tingzhe szárazon. _Hát, és mit vártál?_ Szólt magára fanyarul. _Yijiao nem volt sokkal különb mikor a Falon volt. Az ellenség az ellenség, még ha tiszteled is._

„Hát, ez és szoktam hallgatni, mikor Iroh tábornok – öhm – megmutatta az embereknek hogyan kell Pai Sho-t játszani," mondta Sukekuni hadarva. „Beszélt különböző idomítási stílusokról, és hogy hogyan kötődnek stratégiákhoz. Valahogy megragadt."

„Egy heti fizetés elvesztése hajlamos ezt tenni," somolygott Rikiya közlegény.

„Nem is!"

„_Tényleg_." Húzta el Rikiya, egy túl széles vigyorral, hogy bármi egyéb lehessen bajnál.

„Oké, egyszer! Te sokkal többet veszítettél."

„Ó nem." Rikiya szemei fényesek voltak a huncutságtól. „Mert én, nem úgy, mint valaki, akit ismerek, hallgatok a szél suttogására. És azok a suttogások azt mondják… a tábornoknak híre van." Vágott egy pillantást Tingzhe felé. „Totál cserép-cápa. Veszélyes ember."

„Ooo." Fushi közlegény elvigyorodott, szökdécselve. „Te egy egész _hónapit_ vesztettél."

Rikiya nem – egészen – vesztette el azt a huncut élt. „Én nem."

Kyo megköszörülte a torkát.

„…Aminek abszolút semmi köze a kézen álló leckéhez," folytatta Rikiya rezzenéstelenül. „Szóval hogy működik ez kövekkel, Professzor? Úgy értem, az emberek mozognak. A tűz mozog. A kő? Valahogy nem."

„Ami egy kulcspontja a meditációnak," jelentette ki Tingzhe. „Hogy földet idomíts, hozzá kell mérned akaratodat a hajlama ellen, hogy egy helyben marad. Hasonlóan a vízhez, az alapján, amit Amayától megtudtam; bár a vizet meggyőzni kell, nem parancsolni… nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy későbbi időpontban megbeszélhetjük." A homlokát ráncolta, elgondolkozva. „A járó meditáció amit ismerek két fő célt szolgál. Filozofikusan, hogy fontolóra vegye a mozgás a mozdulatlanságban ellentmondását. Praktikusabban, hogy hozzászoktasson egy tanulót ahhoz, hogy egyszerűen mozdítsa a követ. Nem számít, hogy az izom és csont az, ami a munkát végzi. Amit az elme és a test együttműködik, hogy elérjen, az idomítás megteszi."

Jinhai figyelte őt, ujjai lassan kiengedve a halálos szorításból ruháját. Megkockáztatott egy pillantást egyenesen Kyo-ra. „Lee kuzin ezt soha nem tette."

„Szűk kvártély a _Wani_-n," mondta az őrmester rezzenéstelenül. „Valószínűleg leszokott róla." Kyo felvont egy szürke szemöldököt. „De legközelebb, kérdezd a tanárodat, kisember."

„Heh?" Meglepetten, Jinhai Teruko-ra nézett. „De…"

_Ő lány!_ Volt fia arcára írva mindenütt, gondolta Tingzhe bánatosan. Bár legalább nem _mondta ki_.

„Szóval a pletykák igazak?" Shirong arca nyugodt volt, de Tingzhe már kezdett ismerős lenni azzal a figyelmes rándulással, ami a Dai Li _Aha! Tudtam_!-ja volt. „A Tűz Seregnek van néhány női oktatója?"

Egy pillanatra, Tingzhe elképzelte, hogy egy lehulló tűt is lehetett volna hallani.

Rikiya rándult meg először. „Néhány." Félig köhhintés, félig nevetés. „Jah, azt mondanám – mennyi is, négy az ötből, Főnök? Jah, ez… elég rendesen _néhány_."

Tingzhe megpróbált nem bámulni.

„Harci idomítási oktatást a Honvédség végez," tájékoztatta Teruko Shirongot. „Többségük nő vagy nyugalmazott veterán. Néha mindkettő. Bár nem sok nő megy a Tengerészgyalogsághoz, vagy a Tengerészethez. Fushi közlegény és én amolyan fura teknős-kacsák vagyunk." Jinhaira nézett. „Az unokatestvéred első tűzidomár tanára az anyja volt. Hidd el nekem, nem akarnál Ursa Úrnőnek keresztbe tenni. Le tudott perzselni egy legyet egy hold-barackról száz lépésre. Persze, ő nem olyan ijesztő, mint a tábornok, de csak egy maroknyi tűzidomár van a _világon_, akik olyan ijesztőek, mint Iroh Tábornok."

„Egyik közülük a Tűz Úr," mondta Shirong józanul.

Ez csendet hozott, és egy maroknyi kényelmetlen pillantást. De Teruko kihúzta a vállait, és bólintott. „Mondjuk így, Shirong ügynök. Történetek szerint a főváros alatti alagutak teli vannak lávával. Azt is mondják, hogy a Tűz Úr _át_ tud menni rajtuk, ahányszor csak átkozottul akar."

„Hadnagy," szólt Tingzhe szelíden, kezével a fia vállán.

„Bocsánat, Professzor." Intett Jinhainak, hogy vegye el a gyertyáját. „Ez nincs túl messzi attól, ahogy az apád meditációja működik. A lényeg, hogy hozzászokj a tűz mozgatásához, míg mozogsz. A trükk része megtanulni hogyan vedd rá a lángot, hogy magát táplálja. Tehát kihasználod a szellőt, és nem fog kialudni."

Jinhai bólintott, nyilvánvalóan elhatározottan, hogy ezt komolyan veszi, még ha Teruko lány is volt. „Szóval ha kialszik, veszítek?"

„Ez nem verseny," mondta Teruko erélyesen. „Nem számít mit látsz Rikiya és Sukekuni mit csinálnak."

Mögötte, mindkét tűzidomár megpróbált hirtelen ártatlannak tűnni.

„Csak tartsd égve, és járj," folytatta. „Ha kialszik, gyújtsd meg újra. És menj tovább." Elmosolyodott, meleg arany szemekkel. „Hidd el nekem, csak unalmasnak tűnik. Mikor elkezdesz rájönni hogyan játszik bele a szél? _Érdekessé_ válik."

Gyertyával a kézben, járni kezdett.

A fedélzeten ülve egy kis darab kő mellett, amit felhozott alulról, Tingzhe figyelte.

_Hmm. Csinált már ilyet._

Látta abban, ahogy szemmel tartotta Shirongot és Jinhait annak látszata nélkül, csak egy halk _fordulj jobban erre_-vel, vagy _dolgozz a széllel_-vel lépve be. És egyszer-egyszer egy _jó_-val.

Jinhai, Tingzhe biztos volt benne, meg volt győződve róla, hogy a feje hátulján is szemei vannak.

_Semmi ilyen misztikus_, somolyodott el a professzor, a tűzidomárt nézve, aki Shoni-val pengéket élesített ahelyett, hogy a többivel gyakorolt volna. „Szóval maga a felügyelő?"

„Ne képezzen tűzidomárt egy nélkül," bólintott Kyo őrmester.

„Lee azt tette," jegyezte meg Tingzhe.

Kyo komoly pillantást vetett rá. „Volt választása a dologban?"

„Nem," ismerte be Tingzhe, szórakozottan levágva egy szelet követ, hogy homokká zúzza. „És mindig biztosította, hogy legyen vele valaki más. És egy homokos vödör."

„Nyamvadt egy felállás, ha van más lehetőséged. Máskülönben – nem rossz." Kyo megfontolt pillantást vetett rá. „Valamiért neheztel arra a kőre, Professzor?"

Hogy fogalmazza meg legjobban? Volt egyáltalán jó módja a kimondásának? Valószínűleg nem. „Önök mind… nagyon épeszűnek tűnnek."

„Rosszfiúkhoz képest?" Kyo mosolya száraz volt. „A kapitányt hibáztassa. Hónapokat töltött a tábornokkal. Ráragad." Páncélos vállrándítás. „Múlt télen elég nyomorult egy banda voltunk. A morál haza volt vágva. Még legénység sem voltunk. Csak egy rakás tengerész, akiket senki sem akart, egy hajóra zsúfolva. Úgyhogy ha valaki elszúrta, mi voltunk azok, akik a fenékre süllyedünk."

„Ah." Könyörtelenül gyakorlatias, gondolta Tingzhe. Ami sokkal jobban illett rémálmai koponyamaszkos páncéljához. „De Jee kapitány ezt megváltoztatta?"

„A Kapitány maga is belelépett pár zűrbe," jegyezte meg Kyo. „Betették a száműzött herceg mellé. Ami körülbelül egy lépésre van attól, hogy a kemény úton dobjanak ki a Tengerészettől."

Tingzhe a homlokát ráncolta. „A keményebbik úton?"

„Nem akarja tudni."

Felkavaró. Ami, ironikusan megnyugtatta; a Tűz Népe hadseregének felkavarónak _kell_ lennie. Nem barátságosnak.

„A Kapitány nem beszél róla sokat, de a herceg elgondolkoztatta," folytatta Kyo. „Ügyetlen, talán. De a herceg működött. És ha nem is tudta úgy teljesíteni a parancsát, ahogy kellett volna… nos, néha a herceg talált másik utat."

„Forró vízzel képezni egy tűzidomárt," mormolta Tingzhe.

Tanulmányozva emberei formáját, Kyo sebes pillantást vetett rá. Felvonta szemöldökét.

Derülten, Tingzhe bólintott.

„…Ki kell kérdeznünk azt a kölyköt." kuncogott Kyo fanyarul. „Mint az, Professzor. A Kapitány jó rendet és fegyelmet akar, és hogy a hajó működjön a nap végén. Ezen kívül? Hogy hogyan oldjuk meg az rajtunk múlik."

Tingzhe szemöldöke felszökkent. „Szóval mégis van okuk megvédeni a herceget."

Kyo elgondolkodó pillantást vetett rá. „A haladó osztályokat tanítja, Professzor?"

„Igen, történetesen," ismerte be Tingzhe. „Vannak tények, amikben hiányt szenvedek, amik a következtetésemet helytelenné tennék?"

„Nem." Kyo kicsit önelégültnek tűnt. „Bár Shoni tizedesnek bele kellett vernie az okokat néhány fejbe."

„Esküt teszünk, hogy megvédjük a Tűz Népét." Shoni óvatosan tisztította egyik kisebb pengéjét. „Az egyik legnagyobb taktikusunk, akinek igaza volt, mikor az Észak szellemeinek veszélyeire figyelmeztetett, azt mondja a szellemek el szándékozzák pusztítani a nemzetünket." Shoni felnézett. „A Tűz Népe nem falak, vagy hajók, vagy akár szigetek. A népünk az. Tűz és a sárkányok vére. Így hát követjük eskünket a Tűz Úrhoz, és megvédjük népünket." Acél csusszant el szem elől. „Ha a száműzetés ennek az eskünek az ára? Megfizetjük."

_Makacsak, mint Ba Sing Se falai_, gondolta Tingzhe. És kővé szorította a homokot, hogy megküzdjön az _otthon_ utáni vágy ezen hullámával.

_Az otthon nem egy hely. A családom az. A feleségem. A gyermekeim. A fivérem. Az emberek, akik befogadtak minket._

A _Tűz Népe_ otthon meghatározása. Oma és Shu, mit tett?

_Amit kellett. Amit választottam, a klánomnak. Szellemek, miért fontolgatom egyáltalán ezt? Túl késő, hogy visszahátráljak._

Tudta miért. Sajnálatos módon.

„Valami zavarja, Professzor?" Kyo oldalsó pillantása világos kijelentése volt, hogy tudja, hogy valami igen – de elfogadja a _nem a te dolgod_-at válaszként.

_És tudom ezt, mert ismerem Meixiang hallgatásait_, ébredt rá Tingzhe. _Ismerem a nőt, akit szeretek_. „Hogy birkózik meg vele, Őrmester? A… sárkánnyal?"

„Heh." Kyo eltöprengett ezen. „A legtöbbünknek nem olyan rossz, mint a hadnagynak. Egyértelműen nem olyan rossz, mint a hercegnek. Sárkány-gyermek," fejtette ki Tingzhe felvont szemöldökére. „Rossz temperamentum, utálja, ha sarokba szorítják, utálja, ha nem látják az eget. Emlékezzen erre és, hogy ők az utolsók, akiket diplomatának választana, és rendben van." Halvány mosoly. „A legjobb emberek a harcban. És igazán édes kölykök. Mint a kiscica-baglyok. De kavarj be a gyerekükkel, és – jobb ha meg van írva a végrendeleted. Ha Ursa Úrnő a Tűz Népében lett volna három évvel ezelőtt, lehet, hogy Azulon egy fiával kevesebbünk lenne."

Tingzhe Shonira pillantott.

„Jee Kapitány köztudottá tette a herceg sérüléseinek körülményeit," mondta a tizedes precízen. „Persze, nem kritizálhatjuk a Tűz Urat. Ő a Tűz Bölcsek vezetője, akik értelmezik Agni akaratát a földön."

Egy érdekes és szándékos szünet, itt. „Hát persze," mormolta Tingzhe.

„De a legtöbb körülmény közt nem lenne ésszerűtlen elfogadni egy megadást a párbaj kezdetén," jegyezte meg Shoni.

„Ah." Tingzhe dühödten gondolkozott. „Vegye figyelembe, hogy Ba Sing Se-i vagyok, és olyan messzire a bizonyosságtól abban, amit _nem_ tudok a Tűz Népéről. Egy tizenhárom éves elég idős, hogy harcoljon és megszenvedje a következményeket?"

„Becsületért," bólintott Kyo. „Nem hajózza ki őket a Föld Királyságba míg nincs több képzésük. És kicsivel több eszük."

„Azt is mondták nekem, hogy egy szülő kötelessége elrángatni egy gyermeket egy túl forró tűztől," mondta Tingzhe óvatosan.

„Így is van," értett egyet Shoni. „Főleg a nagy nevek közt. Persze, nem tolerálják a bolondokat a gyermekeik közt. És csak egy bolond mutatna szándékosan tiszteletlenséget a Tűz Úr felé."

_Elég a kitérésekből_. „Tudja, hogy nem tette," hívta ki Tingzhe.

„Itt vagyunk," felelte Kyo higgadtan.

_Nem elég jó_. „Ez embertelen," mondta Tingzhe keserűen.

Kyo szemei összeszűkültek. „Tényleg ezt gondolja, professzor?"

_A családom. A fiam_. Jinhai gyertyája pont akkor fújódott el újonnan; a fiú késznek tűnt, hogy a fedélzetre dobja a méhviaszt és _rátaposson_-

Aztán Jinhai ránézett. És drámaian felsóhajtott, és megcsípte a kanócot, elszántan, míg újra meg nem gyulladt.

Tingzhe elmosolyodott. Tartotta, amíg Jinhai elfordult, mielőtt megadta volna magát annak a szörnyű, csontig hatolóan kimerült aggodalomnak. „Én… nem tudom."

„Jó gyereknek látszik," mondta Kyo halkan.

„Meglepetés volt," ismerte be Tingzhe. „Már a tűzidomítás előtt is." Megkésve, egy gondolat vágott belé. „Vannak gyerekei?"

„Voltak." Régi gyász, viseltes, mint a szél-csiszolta szikla. „Banditák."

„Sajnálom." És sajnálta is, ismerte be magának Tingzhe némi meglepetéssel. Lehetett az őrmester ellenséges katona, de a veszteség… ebben közösek voltak.

_Még akkor is, ha nem ember. Vajon a sárkányok háborúznak? Elárulják egymást? Meggyászolják a gyermekeiket?_

Nem tudta. Kétségbeesetten tudni akarta.

Shoni felhorkant. „Amit az őrmester nem mond, az az, hogy nem mondott semmit, ami ilyen hosszú képet igényelne, Professzor. Az nem segélykérés volt. Vendettája véghez lett víve, és vége." Shoni a szemeit forgatta. „Lehetséges parancsok ellenére, hogy a helyzetet túl érzékenynek lehet tekinteni az üldözéshez, mivel a banditák visszavonultak mélyen a Föld Királyságba, majdnem Omashu-ig." Egy éles-élű mosoly. „Majdnem. De nem egészen."

Tingzhe mindkettejükre rámeredt.

Kyo fanyarul rámosolygott. „És most már tudja, hogy miért van a szakaszom ezen a hajón."

„Évek óta," Shoni szipogott, ellegyintve.

„A parancsnokság nem felejti el egy egész csapat engedély nélküli eltávra menését," mondta Kyo szárazon. „Nem számít milyen jól sütötték meg a nyilvántartást Fushi és Rikiya." Összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

„Újra megtennék, és ezt Ön is tudja, uram," válaszolta Shoni. „Van a törvény, és vannak a parancsok. És van az, ami helyes."

Ahogy Ba Sing Se-ben is volt, reflektált Tingzhe. A Dai Li-vel.

Kyo lerázta az emlékeket és kiegyenesedett. „Abba kéne hagynia a magában való kételkedést, Professzor. Főleg mikor igaza van. Nem vagyunk teljesen emberek."

Tingzhe feszültté vált.

„Vadászok vagyunk, mint a rokonaink," bólintott Shoni. „Önök akik földet idomítanak, vagy levegőt, vagy vizet – amit kutatnak létezik, magában, és elégséges. De a tűznek égnie kell."

„Láttam hogyan képeznek-„ Tingzhe félbeszakította magát, visszaidézve Lee leckéit. „Hát persze. Ha nincs mi égjen, akkor a saját chi-jükből táplálják." És a tartalékok, amibe ez kerülhet, az energia puszta mennyisége, elvonva egy élő testtől; szellemek, ez nem–

_Nem emberi._

„Hogy egyeztetik ezt össze magukban?" tűnődött Tingzhe. „Hogyan… mit képzelhetett az az első tűzidomár, csatlakozva valami – nem világunkból valóhoz?"

Shoni és Kyo pillantást váltottak. „Ha a történetek igazak," ajánlotta Shoni, „az emberek nem valók erről a világról."

„Mi… micsoda?"

„Ezek a régi történetek," bólintott Kyo. „Ez a szellemek játszótere. A sárkányok világa. Égi bölények, borz-vakondok, kanyon mászók – itt élnek, és a szellemek viselik gondjukat. Aztán egy nap, emberek tűntek fel. És nem minden szellem örült neki."

„Feltűntek," visszhangozta Tingzhe elgondolkodva.

„Ez egy _történet_," vont vállat Shoni. „Talán az ősök csak úgy értették, hogy az embereket később alkották más teremtményeknél. A régi történeteknek nem mindig van értelmük…" elhallgatott, Tingzhe kezeinek enyhe _csitt_ mozdulatára.

„Professzor?" merészkedett Kyo pár percnyi csend után.

„Régész vagyok, képzés alapján," kezdte Tingzhe. „Munkám nagy részét archívumokban töltöm, igaz, de jócskán ások is a földben. Mikor fiatal ember voltam, mielőtt a háború körülvett minket, számos hosszú utat tettem Ba Sing Se-n kívülre." Szünetet tartott, összegyűjtve gondolatait. „Nyomon követheti egy város növekedését a földben. Az utcák alatt évszázados nyomok vannak, és házak alatt régi farmok és még ez alatt hal-szárító helyek, vagy dió raktárak, vagy… szellemek, számos egyéb dolog. De Ba Sing Se… a város régi. Nagyon, nagyon régi. A város legősibb részei üregek mélyen magában a földben, és azokban a barlangokban-„ Haboznia kellett. „Értsék meg, földidomárok vagyunk, és sok minden átformálódott az évezreden keresztül. De úgy vélem ismerem a jeleit olyan munkának. És ha amit azokban az üregekben láttam pontos – Ba Sing Se nem letelepülésként kezdte. Városként kezdődött, egy _óriási_ városként egyszerre."

Csend. Shoni megvakarta a nyaka hátulját, mintha a szőrszálak egyenesen égnek álltak volna.

„Tévedhetek," jegyezte meg Tingzhe. „Igazán szeretnék időt eltölteni az egyik archívumukban."

„Kérdezze a herceget," javasolta Kyo, egy pillanatnyi rágódás után. „Nálunk van, amit a Föld Király átadott. Fogadok, hogy szeretne hozzáadni a készlethez… itt jön." Teruko hadnagy felé intett, amiről még Tingzhe is látta, hogy ezt jelenti _vigyázat_.

„Uram." Teruko abbahagyatta a járást, ahogy Zuko közelített, meghajtva fejét.

„Folytassák," mondta Zuko érdesen.

_Szellemek. Borzasztóan néz ki,_ gondolta Tingzhe. Nem egészen olyan rosszul, mint azon az ijesztő napon, mikor a fiatalember nevetett a saját megcsonkításán. De elég rosszul.

„Jinhai-nak szünetre van szüksége." Teruko Tingzhe felé tessékelte a fiút. „Pihenj az apáddal. Melegedj fel. A meditáció sokkal nehezebb, mint kinéz."

Magában derülten, Tingzhe ruhás karokat csavart legifjabbja köré. Aki kissé fagyos volt, a remegései alapján. _Szépen csinálta_.

„Mi történt," kérdezte Shirong nyersen, „és milyen halálos lehet?"

Zuko pislogott, mintha a kérdés messziről érkezett volna. Megrázta magát, mintha vizet fröcskölne. „Azt hiszem, ha a nagyapám és a nagybátyám úgy döntenek, hogy megcsonkítják egymást, hagyni fogom őket. És utána szedegetem fel a darabokat."

A tengerészgyalogosok megmerevedtek. „Harcolnak, uram?" kérdezte Teruko gyorsan.

„Vitáznak, úgy tippelném," jelentette ki Shirong. „Mi történt?"

Zuko kinyitotta a száját. Becsukta. Ökölbe szorította kezeit, csak egy szikrányi lánggal, és mély levegőt vett. „Anyám életben van."

„Öhm… igen, uram," mondta Teruko óvatosan. „Ezt tudtuk."

…_Oh magasságos_, Tingzhe megrezzent.

„Tudták," visszhangozta Zuko élesen és fagyosan. „Nos. Jó tudni, hogy egész Byakko tudott valamit, amit senki sem mondott el nekem _hat évig_."

„Apuci?" suttogott Jinhai a mellkasának.

„Shh," mormolta Tingzhe. „Nem rád dühös."

„Ön nem…?" Teruko elsápadt. „Uram. Ő Shidan lánya. Az Ön anyja. _Tudni_ fogja, ha meghal."

Ettől a Tingzhé-ben lakozó tudós hegyezni kezdte a füleit. _Tudják? Hogyan_? Persze, nemesek és erős földidomárok megérezték, mikor egy újabb nevet kellett a családi táblákra vésni. De hogy a földbe működhet ez tűzzel?

„_Senki nem mondta nekem."_

Egyszerű szavak. Kontrollált szavak. De a düh és gyász hullámokként verődtek neki, és Tingzhé-nek el kellett kapnia a lélegzetét.

„Uram. Tudni fogja." Teruko kinyújtotta kezét, tenyérrel felfelé, üresen. „Sokunk nem ilyen szerencsés. De az erős tűzidomárok? Mikor klánunk egyik tüze kihúny, mikor szellemük elhagy minket… tudjuk." Lehalkította hangját. „Soha senki nem mondta, uram?"

Egy pillanatra keserű mosoly árnyékolta Zuko arcát; aztán nyugalom hullott rá, mint a hó. „Köszönöm, Hadnagy. Jó megérteni min ment keresztül a nagybátyám hat éve."

„Uram?" Teruko olyan óvatos volt, mint aki biztos abban, hogy valamit kihagyott.

Pár lépésnyire, Tingzhe elkapta Shirong rezzenését. _Mi? Miért_?

_A Tűz Népében_, mondták neki Shirong és Meixiang mindketten, _olyan sokminden függ azon, amit _nem_ mondasz._

_Ha azt mondja Iroh Tábornok szenvedett hat évvel ezelőtt, azt sugallja, hogy ő nem,_ ébredt rá Tingzhe. _Amit mindenről elmondhatok imádta az unokatestvérét, szóval klán lettek volna- oh._

Oh, bizony. És _fenébe_. Shirong mesélt családjuknak arról a csatáról a vonat tetején, velős, de eleven részleteiben. Hogy hiheti bárki azt, aki ezt túlélte, hogy-?

Zuko visszalépett ettől a kéztől, és bólintott. „Ahogy voltak."

Shirong szemei összeszűkültek. „Úgy vélem a hadnagy épp vívás gyakorlásba akart kezdeni."

Méltóságteljesen elsétálva, Zuko nem lassított. „Ezért is mennék le a fedélzetről. Élvezzék."

„Látom, határozott hátrányai vannak egy parancsnoki láncnak," tűnődött Shirong. „Ha nem jössz vissza, elkezdek köveket dobálni rád."

A tengerészgyalogosok feszültté váltak. Nem mozdultak, ahogy Teruko felvonta a szemöldökét.

Zuko megállt. Szándékosan lélegzetet vett. „Olvastam Jee kapitány aktáját a hadnagyról, Shirong ügynök. Ki kéne használnia az ügyes oktatást, míg elérhető." Összeszorított állkapoccsal, tovább indult.

„Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt kell tennem," morogta Shirong, Tingzhe köve felé indulva. „Professzor? Javaslom vonuljon fedezékbe."

„Sukekuni," szólt Kyo. „Rikiya."

„Robbanási pajzsok-„

„Extra muníció, rajt vagyunk!"

Mielőtt pislogni tudott volna, Tingzhe magát és Jinhai-t egy vaslemez mögött találta, amit Sukekuni húzott fel és zárt helyre. Olyan zörgéssel, ami úgy hangzott, mint – miért döntött Rikiya _szenet_ a fedélzetre?"

_Oh. Magasságos._

„Professzor," lihegte Sukekuni, a lemez _nem_ volt könnyű, „minden Dai Li őrült?"

Kőkesztyűk süvöltöttek a levegőben, és egy hirtelen, vicsorgó kiáltás hallatszott-

Tingzhe tűz villanásait nézte a vas felett, még amikor a szíve zakatolt is. „Egyáltalán nem lennék meglepve."

* * *

_Csend van_, gondolta Jee sötéten, meleg levegőt fújva tintára, hogy megszáradjon mielőtt visszadugta volna a hajónaplót a hídon levő fülkéjébe. Tobito-nál volt a kormány, Sadao hadnagy biztosította, hogy mindenki a fedélzeten legalább egy sarkot magáénak mondhasson, Donghai kapitány épp az imént küldte vissza az egyik sólymukat, hogy megerősítse, a flottájuknak nincsen olyan problémája, amit néhány részeg este kikötőben meg ne oldana, és Zuko herceg gondoskodott a sárkányról.

…Amitől meg kellett csóválnia a fejét. Újból. Egy sárkány. Az ő hajóján.

_Csend van. Túl nagy csend. Vajon Teruko hadnagy mit-_

Tűz dördült.

_Ah, igen. Tessék._

Egyrészről, ha nem látta, nem tudott róla. Hivatalosan. Másrészt, Kyo őrmester csapata csendesen hatékony volt a makacsabb tengerészei meggyőzésében, hogy valóban gondoljanak bele a herceg helyzetének realitásaiba. Hogy ha hirtelen olyasvalamivel kerültek szembe, ami kevésbé finom megközelítést igényelt, segítségre lehet szükségük.

_Vagy, lehet, hogy csak gyakorolnak._

Kíváncsiság viaskodott a józan ésszel és győzött a harmadik tűzgömbbel.

A parancsnoki torony hátuljába visszavonulva, Jee átkukucskált a füsthalmokon a farra. _Szén. Az én fedélzetemen? Nem érdekel mit mond Rikiya mire kellett neki, ezúttal a szakasz használt tintaecsetekkel fogja lesikálni a pallókat- oh._

Zöldbe öltöztetett karok egy seprése, és egy szén-hullám fogott fel egy tűzgolyót. Összezúzta egy labdába, hogy elfojtsa a szikrákat, aztán előrelendült, mint egy skorpió-vipera, a tűzidomár felé, aki kihívta.

A mozdulatot zöld ruhák homályosították el vörös páncél helyett, de abban az ugrásban és elcsavarodásban Jee felismerte a formát, amit százszor is látott a hercegnél gyakorlatozni.

_Mindig ugyanaz a probléma. Egy szívdobbanás alatt megtöri a gyökerét, hogy a levegőbe kerüljön._

Ám egy földidomárral szemben, szemlátomást a levegő volt, ahol Zuko lenni akart. Aminek nem volt egészen értelme-

Figyelve Shirong-ot küzdeni, Jee sziszegve kifújta a levegőt. _Én bolond_.

Mit mondott neki Teruko és Iroh Tábornok Bei Fong Úrnőről? _Olvasta a talajt._

_Mezítlábas katonák_, gondolta Jee komoran. _Én a tengerről harcolok; mindig olyan távol tartottam magam a Föld Királyság talajától, amennyire csak tudtam. De a herceg a földön harcol._

_A földidomárok a talajból nyerik erejüket. Chi-jük a föld szíve, és _felfelé_ mozgatják ezt az energiát. A_ gyökereikből.

Minél messzebb voltál ellenséged chi-jének forrásától, annál több energiát kellett költenie a lecsapásra. Ez volt, ahogyan a földidomár börtönök egyáltalán működtek; tartsd _távol_ őket a földtől. Tartsd őket gyengén.

_A talajon levő láb csapdába eshet_, ébredt rá Jee, figyelve, ahogy Zuko végrehajt egy sarkon-perdülést hogy papírként söpörjön el szénkötelékeket. _Egy állás, ami földet – vagy fémet – érint,_ érezhető.

Három év száműzve a Tűz Népéből. Átszelve a világot egy küldetésen, amiről mindenki tudta, hogy reménytelen. Átszelve a Föld Királyságot, ami földidomárokkal való harcot jelentett.

Felcsigázva, Jee elhelyezkedett, hogy figyeljen.

* * *

_Mikor ennek vége_, gondolta Shirong, félrecsusszanva egy újabb vágó tűzlövés elől, _jövök Rikiyá-nak egy itallal._

Teruko hadnagynak javasolta ezt a kis kísérletet, azzal az ötlettel, hogy csak a fedélzeten szétszórt köveket használja. Miután olyan pillantást vetett rá, amit részegekre és kalapácsos kisgyerekekre tartogatnak, és folytatta annak körvonalazását, hogy pontosan miféle halálos készségi szinteket várhat valaki egy birodalmi tűzidomártól.

…_Eep._

Ezért a szén. És szigorú tanács, hogy tartsa távol Zuko-t. Csatlakozva szigorú instrukciókkal, hogy _adja fel_, ha a harc csúnyára fordul. Jee egyiküknek sem fogja engedni kiheverni, ha elég hanyagok voltak, hogy-

_Ack!_

Egyik pillanatban az ifjú tűzidomár tartásban állt, készen arra, hogy elugorjon újabb öklözésnyi kövek elől. A következőben, Zuko csúszó farolása egy hullámnyi lánggal kiverte Shirong lábait alóla.

_Kapd el a bokáit, gátold a mozgásban – o-ó._

A halálos lábak kapáson kívül suhantak, ahogy puszta kezek csaptak a fedélzetre és nyomatékkal ellökték ellenfelét egy perdülésben, ami furcsán ismerősnek tűnt-

_Loccs._

_Számíthattam volna rá,_ reflektált Shirong, jég markában. _Miért vagyok még mindig meglepve?_

Lábra gurulva, Zuko szándékosan lelassította a légzését. Felemelte kezét, és hagyta kecsesen lesüllyedni, elolvasztva a jeget. Megvárta, míg az ügynök felállt, és meghajolt.

Lerázva pár kósza cseppet, Shirong fanyarul elvigyorodott. És arra készült, hogy valami még halálosabbat tegyen, mint egy dühös tűzidomárral való vívás. „Ahogy a hadnagynak próbáltam mondani, mikor az idomításra kerül sor, félelmet nem ismerő vagy. Ha _bármi_ _egyébről_ van szó, mint a tűz."

Zuko megmerevedett.

„Teruko hadnagy segíteni próbál," mondta gyorsan Shirong. „Úgyhogy ülj rá arra a temperamentumra. Tudom, hogy sok ráülésbe kerül, de _figyelj_."

_Kérlek figyelj. Tudom, hogy igazam van. De nem tehetünk semmit, ha_ nem hiszed.

Lassú rándulásnyi bólintás. „Hadnagy," szólt Zuko mereven. „Magyarázatot."

Teruko vigyázzba vágta magát. „Uram. Úgy gondolom meg kéne hallgatnia Shirong ügynököt."

…_Oh, kösz._

Legalább elkapta Zuko figyelmét. „Tizenhat voltam, mikor az utolsó Föld Királyt meggyilkolták," jelentette ki Shirong, fájdalmasan tisztában a hallgató füleknek. Ez nem lesz könnyű. „Csak egy újonc, kihívatva, mikor a város elsötétedett és minden megőrült." Sikolyok, rohanás az utcákon, tüzek amik zölddel égtek anélkül, hogy fényt vetettek volna…

_Lélegezz. Vége._

„A mentoromtól elválasztva végeztem, ami rossz volt, De megpróbáltam a munkámat végezni. Ami, mint kiderült még rosszabb volt."

Sápadt kezek, suhogó haj, mint fekete selyem, és elegáns zokogás…

„Egy kutas tér volt. Mindenki más rohant… nos, mindenféle dolgoktól. De megálltam. Egy nőt láttam a padon ülni, a csecsemőjét ringatva, zsibbadtan a világra. Vagy legalábbis így tűnt." Lélegezz. Folytasd. „Meglátott. Csak- fókuszba jött, felébredő szemekkel. Biztos voltam benne, hogy felocsúdik belőle és elkezd mozogni a többi civillel. Helyette letette a… pólyáját a padra, levett egy biwát a válláról, és játszani kezdett. Úgyhogy odamentem, hogy beszéljek vele." Shirong szünetet tartott, visszanézve arra a réges-régi ostobaságra. Hogy téveszthette el a haját, a túl finom, túl keveset fedő ruháját? Ahogy pólya _mocorgott_, mint ahogy egy emberi alak sem képes mozogni?

_Fiatal és ostoba. Megtörténik._

Az arany szemek rá összpontosítottak. Hallgatva.

„Mi több, a gyermekeinek játszott," mondta Shirong szárazon. Emlékezve egy éles-élű mosoly árnyékára, csapdába ejtő selyem tekercseire, és fájdalomra. „Rengeteg sok kis nyolc-lábú… ivadéknak."

„Oh, öcsém," suttogta Fushi tágra nyílt szemekkel. „_Jorōgumo_!"

„Mi _xiāo yāo jing_-nek hívjuk," mondta Shirong, megpróbálva nem megremegni az emlékre. „A pók-asszony. Selyembe csavart a víz fölött, mielőtt még pisloghattam volna, aztán – tudod mit tesznek a pókocskák a zsákmányukkal."

_Vége. Tedd el_. Ne _gondolj rá_.

„Szerencsém volt, életemben utoljára." Shirong megpróbálta visszatuszkolni a rémálmokat ketrecükbe, emlékezve az _azutánra_. „Long Feng biztosított őrt Kuei Föld Király köré, és csapatokat vezetett ki, hogy lezúzza a legrosszabb betolakodó szellemeket. Rám talált, mielőtt még teljesen kiszívtak volna." _Folytasd. Nappal van. Itt semmi nem érinthet_. „Nem tudom hogy bánt el a xiāo yāo jing-gel, de tudom, hogy halálos volt. Éreztem, ahogy az agyarai kihúzzák a szellememet. Ez az utolsó, amire emlékszem arról az éjszakáról." _Csak még egy kicsi. Meg tudod csinálni_. „A következő, amit tudok, hogy felébredek Amaya kertjében napkeltekor. Tudod, túl sok sérült volt; mindenhová kellett tömnie minket…" Nyelt egyet. „Soha nem láttam olyan gyönyörűt, mint az a hajnal."

_Iroh úgy gondolja La Zuko-t születése óta figyelte. Mióta figyeltél engem, Agni?_

„Amaya jó, de vannak határok," folytatta Shirong, egyenletes hangon. „Hordozom azokat a sebhelyeket, és a halált, amely majdnem elkapott. És _bármit_ megtettem volna Long Fengért. Nem csak azért, mert megmentette az életemet. Mert tudtam mi van odakinn, harcoltam vele – és ő megmentette városunkat azoktól a rémálmoktól." Az ügynök kezei remegtek. Mozdulatlanná kényszerítette őket. „Long Fengért szembe néztem volna bármely ellenséggel. Még Azulával is. De a mai napig nem tudok úgy biwát hallani, hogy ne verne ki a hideg veríték."

_Tessék. A rémálmom, kiterítve előtted, mint selyem a festésre._

_Mihez kezdesz, ifjú barátom?_

„Sajnálom," suttogta Zuko.

„Ne sajnáld," felelte Shirong szilárdan. „Nem hagyom, hogy a félelem uraljon. Soha. De sebhely a lelkemen. Gyengeség a védelmemben, és terveznem kell rá. _Megrándulok_. És ennek semmi köze a bátorsághoz. Ez fájdalom, és fájdalom emléke. Az ösztön emlékszik a halálos fenyegetésre, és azt sugallja fussunk, mielőtt az elménk felzárkózhatna. Mielőtt gondolkodhatunk, és rájövünk, hogy a futás az utolsó dolog, amit tennünk kéne." Szemei összeszűkültek. „És rosszabb, mikor az elménk és az érzéseink már háborúban állnak. Arra képeztek, hogy segítsem és védjem a civileket. Úgyhogy azt tettem. És ez majdnem megölt. És te…" Shirong az ifjú tűzidomárt nézte. _Sárkány-gyermek_. „Azt mondjátok ragadozók vagytok. Guanyin rá a tanúm, törpe pumákra emlékeztettél, mióta találkoztunk. És mikor egy kölyök feldühít egy szülőt? _Elernyednek. Nem harcolnak_."

Zuko sápadt volt. Remegett.

„Mindenki akivel beszéltem, _mindenki_, azt mondja a megadás járható lehetőség volt," mondta Shirong csendesen. _Finoman. Óvatosan_. „Működnie kellett volna. De nem működött." _Kérlek figyelj. Csak még egy kicsikét_. „És mivel a legjobb döntés amit tehettél _elbukott_ – nem bízol az ítéletedben. Nem a tűzidomításban." Mély levegőt vett. „Képzelem a dédapád sosem találkozott semmi ilyen szellemre lesújtóval. Még mikor haldoklott is, tudta, hogy van valami, amit tehet."

Zuko megrándult. De megállta a helyét, a halvány arany tágan és vadul.

„Erősebb vagy, mint Kuzon," folytatta Shirong. _Agni, ha törődsz, add, hogy meghalljon_. „A végsőkig égett, mígnem kiégett. Téged hamuvá tapostak. De te még mindig harcolsz. Még mindig szembe nézel tűzidomárokkal. Szellemek, még mindig szembenéztél a húgoddal."

„Nincs választás," préselte ki Zuko.

„Mindig van választás," ellenkezett Shirong. „Elég makacs vagy, hogy mindenki mást meggyőzz, hogy még csak nem is gondolsz más lehetőségekre." Szünetet tartott. „Még a nagybátyádat is."

„Bácsikám nem felelős a kudarcaimért!"

_Oh, helyes_, reflektált Shirong, szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva az ökölbe szorult kezekből kihajtó lángokat. _Végre eléggé feldühítettem, hogy harcoljon_.

…_Csodás._

De egy fenyegetés nem volt támadás. Még nem. „Nem kudarc félni attól, ami majdnem megölt!" vicsorgott vissza Shirong. „Hanem ösztön!" Puffogva kilélegzett, és lerázta a dühöt. „Emberi."

Lapos, halálos arany pillantás.

_Ah, igen. Az_ emberi _tényleg kicsit trükkös itt, ugye?_

„Nem tudom, hogy ez segít-e," ismerte be Shirong, elkerülve a problémát. „De ha mindazzal nézünk szembe, amit Kyoshi és Sozin mozgásba lendített, ki tudja mi mással… azt mondod Teruko hadnagy jó oktató. Hát, mutasd meg nekem."

Most Teruko pillantása volt, ami halált ígért. Shirong elfojtott egy kuncogást.

„Igaza van, uram," mondta Teruko rendületlenül. „Iroh tábornok egyike a legjobbaknak, mikor a hegy stílusra kerül sor. A hullám stílus, viszont… nem gyakoroltam sokat néhány éve, de segíthetek leellenőrizni a tartásait." Ajkai fanyar mosolyra görbültek. „Ne vegye ezt rossz néven, de Kuzon Nagyúr kicsit magasabb volt."

_Ne nevess_, szólt magára Shirong erélyesen. A többi tengerészgyalogost nézte, csak hogy azt találja Kyo megelőzte; minden tűzidomár úgy nézett ki, mintha a vaj nem olvadna meg a szájukban.

„Sajnálom, hogy soha nem volt alkalma találkozni vele," folytatta Teruko. „Még ha el is kerülte Azulon Tűz Urat, küldött volna egy vércsomót az üdvözlésre."

Zuko pislogott. Aztán leengedni látszott, mintha minden harag elfolyt volna. „Oh."

„Vércsomó?" kérdezte Shirong. Észrevéve, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen aki zavarodottnak tűnt; Rikiya óvatosan udvarias arcot vágott, míg Sukekuni nyíltan zavarban volt.

Fushi, másrészről, a lábujjain rugózott, széles és buzgó vigyorral. „Régi családi hagyomány. Nem hallani róla sokat, de mindenki csinálja-„

„Már nem," szólt Kyo laposan. „A történelemkönyvek az egyik kinőtt babonának hívják. Amiért is valószínű, hogy ti ketten soha nem hallottatok róla." Tekintete csak egy kicsivel tovább időzött rajta, mint Rikiyán.

_Emögött történet van_, gondolta Shirong, ahogy Rikiya bűntudatosan elnézett. _Ahogy viselkedik, csak egy kicsit túl nemtörődöm módon a hatalom körül… ambíciózus rokonok?_

„Ez egyszerűen nem helyes," erősködött Fushi. „A család fontos." Reménykedő pillantást vetett Shirongra. „Téged üdvözöltek a klánodba, igaz?"

„Igen," ismerte el Shirong. „Nagyon… furcsa volt." Vér és bor és valami helyrezáródásának a csattanása a saját lelkében, egy bizonyosság, hogy soha többé nem lesz elveszve…

_Oh._

_Ez jön abból, hogy ilyen sokáig magányos ügynök voltál. Elfeledkezel a családról_. Shirong elsomolyodott magában az irónián. _Oly sokat költünk magunkból kötelességünket végezve hogy megvédjük a várost a szellemektől, hogy elfelejtkezünk egyéb kötelességeinkről a szellemek iránt. Különösen az őseink iránt_.

Szóval a Tűz Népe a klán szellemeket vérrel kötötte össze ősiségi táblák helyett. Miért nem volt meglepve?

_Eltűnődöm. A vének halottnak neveztek, mikor megtudták milyen szerencsétlen vagyok. Mikor csatlakoztam a Wen-hez… kétszer haltam meg?_

„Vércsomót küldesz, ha nem tudsz elérni a partira," vont vállat Fushi. „Vér és haj, és elégethetik, és a hamvakhoz adják. És minden kész."

„A sárkányok pikkelyekkel csinálják," állította Teruko. „Legalábbis úgy hallottam." Együtt érző pillantást vetett Zuko-ra. „Sajnálom, uram. Állandóan elfelejtem, hogy az anyjának óvatosnak kellett lennie azzal mit mondott. Vagy tett. A szülők tüze – ezzel a kötelékkel születik. A klán többi része némi munkába kerül."

„Ami Guanyin kegyelme," mondta Shirong nyersen. „Sok embert vesztettünk azon az éjjel. Sokuk nemes volt. Ha Kuei ismertetett lett volna minden rokona ősi tábláin azelőtt… jó okok vannak, amiért távol tartjuk a gyerekeket a szellemektől, míg elég idősek hogy elbírják. Még családi szellemektől is."

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta.

Shirong felvonta a szemöldökét. Aztán a másikat is, szinte érezve a felszisszenést, ahogy a tengerészgyalogosok mind elhallgattak. „Mondtam valamit?"

„Öhm." Sukekuni megköszörülte a torkát. „Mit is mondott az Avatár mennyi idős?"

Shirong pislogott. És nagyot nyelt, ahogy egy hirtelen meleg szellőnyi nyári folyami sár összegörcsölt a gyomrában. _Oh, fenébe_.

* * *

„Szellemek." _Ploccs_, ment a kavics az öböl zsibbadt mozdulatlanságába. „Banyek." Újabb _placcs_, ahogy Toph a homok homályosságán csoszogott. „Az Avatárnak koncentrálnia kell, hogy rendesen érezze a túlvilág teremtményeit!" Végezve Tao komor hangjának visszhangzásával, Toph a szemeit forgatta. „Duh. Szóval lehet, hogy ez új. Szóval lehet, hogy némi csendre van szüksége, hogy elkezdje. De ő egy _idomár_. Ha nem tud koncentrálni, mikor az emberek köveket dobálnak rá, vége lesz. Graaah!"

_Csobb!_

Oké, azt a darab követ még mindig érezte a vízben. Bár tompított volt. Mintha valaki közé és egy tűz közé lépne. Tudtad, hogy még mindig ott kell lennie, de nem érződött melegnek.

Nem számított. Elég forró volt mindenki számára.

„Szóval elvontuk Aang figyelmét," morogta magának Toph. „Hát, duh! A barátai vagyunk. Valahogy ez a dolgunk. Hogy mentse meg Tüncimókus a világot, ha csupa komolyság állandóan?"

Látta Aanget komolynak a sivatagban. És a tavi kígyó ellen. Nem volt jó.

„Sokka," jelentette ki Toph a hullámok locsogásának. „Taonak Szundit kéne tanítania a szellemekről."

Csakhogy Tao nem úgy gondolta, hogy Sokká-nak kéne lennie bármi köze a szellemekhez. Elvégre, nem volt idomár.

Ami eléggé felbőszítette Katarát, hogy csatlakozzon Sokkához legújabb vadász útján. A nyár havasi-bogyókat jelentett a Déli Sarkon, és Katara esküdött rá, hogy valami hasonlót szimatolt az erdei szélben.

Szóval Tao megkapta, amit akart. Aang, figyelemelvonások nélkül, míg a Vízi Törzs el volt felelős a maga módján.

Ami hagyta Tophot hangosan kijelenteni, hogy Aang körül ülni, míg edzett nem az ő mókája volt, és hogy maga is edzeni megy.

És azt is csinálta. Már kicsivel jobb ötlete volt hogy hova érnek a kövek a vízben. Talán még jobb lenne, ha csak a vízre fókuszált volna.

Lábujjait kinyújtóztatva a homokban, Toph visszaérzett a tábor felé, ahol Aang és Tao még mindig ültek, míg Momo valószínűleg a levegőben röpködött. Appa egy szilárd, lélegző súly volt mögöttük, lassú és egyenletes szívvel. _Okésnak néz ki._

Nem mintha nem bízott volna Taoban. Bízott. Többnyire. De Tao egy öreg fickó volt, _tanár_ volt, és Aang úgy ragaszkodott a tanárokhoz, mint vas a mágneshez. Valahogy ijesztő volt.

És csípős volt Taoval, és _tudta_, hogy csípős volt, mert nem tudott előjönni, és megkérdezni, amit tényleg tudni akart.

_Serci jól van? És Bácsika?_

Rábeszélte Sokká-t, hogy megkérje az apját, hogy terjesszék a hírt az őket segítő Föld Királysági embereknél, hogy híreket akarnak a városból. Nem volt nehéz. Ha Serci csinált valami őrültet, Sokka ugyanannyira tudni akarta, mint ő. Eddig, a Ba Sing Se-ből visszajövő hírek döbbentek voltak egy oldalnyi mit-ittak-ezek-kel?

Attól függően kit kérdeztél, a Tűz Népe még őrültebb lett és felégette az egész kereskedelmi flottát, családokkal együtt. Vagy egy sereg szellem elpusztította a Föld Király palotáját. Vagy egy falka Légi Nomád túlélő szélvihart eresztett, hogy megbüntesse a Föld Királyságot és a Tűz Hercegnőt egyaránt. Vagy a Föld Király hűségre kötelezte Wan Shi Tong-ot, hogy titokzatosan elragadja a város hadseregének a felét.

Magának is dolga lévén a hülye bagoly-szellem süllyedő könyvtárával, Toph valahogy kételkedett ez utóbbiban.

De az, ami legjobban zavarosba ejtette Hakoda Főnököt – és amitől Toph még mindig nevetésben akart kitörni – az a történet volt, hogy az Avatár parancsától hívva, egy tomboló északi vízi szellem reménytelenül szerelmes lett a palota kísértetébe és megfogadta, hogy harcol ellenségeivel, míg Ba Sing Se újra szabad város nem lesz. Teljesen villanó dao-kkal, szellem-maszkokkal, kísértett jégbe vont vonatokkal, és mindenféle trükkös merészséggel, amibe belefoglaltatott a Föld Király elmenekítése egyenesen Azula karmaiból.

Oh, ezen _betegre_ röhögte magát.

Bár érezve Aang döbbent visszahőkölését a dao-ra, maszkokra és trükkösre? Nem olyan vicces.

A történetek közül bármelyik volt is igaz, vagy nem, egyikük sem suttogta, hogy Zuko vagy Bácsika holtan végezték volna. Toph arra számított, hogy ez jó hír.

_Hallasz, Serci? Ez ajánlom, hogy jó hír legyen. Maradj egy darabban. És jól táncoltasd meg őket._

Tehát. Ha Zuko teljesen új módokra jött rá, hogy fejfájást okozzon a szellemeknek, jobb lesz, ha ő is rájön párra.

_Aanget éberen tartja. És mókás._

„Só a vízben," mormolta Toph, beledugva saját lábujjait abba a végtelen, hal és hínár-bűzös semmibe. „Nagyon _pici_ só kell legyen."

Nagyon pici föld-darabkák voltak a fémben is. És azt is sikerre vitte.

_Jah, hát, azokat láttam._

Katara mellett idomított a fúrótól való lucsokban. De ugyanaz a dolog. Rengeteg víz. De elég föld, hogy lássa. Ez? Olyan volt, mint egy szikla peremén állni, úgy hogy semmiképp nem tudhatja mibe ütközhet lefelé.

_Serci meg tud birkózni forró üveggel. Kell, hogy legyen módja ezt csinálni._

Tudta hogyan csinálja a földet. Túl makacskodtad, míg mindketten mozdultatok. Úgyhogy megpróbálta túl makacskodni az egész öblöt.

Nem működött.

Ami _bepöccentette_. Érezte a só ízét a levegőben valahányszor a szél a partra sodorta a hullámokat-

Megnyalva ajkait, Toph a homlokát ráncolta. _Só_.

Azt idomította, amit „látott". Akár kövekben volt a levegőben, vagy lucsok a talajon. De ezt nem látta.

_Zuko sem látta a tüzet a forró vízben. Szóval hogy csinálta?_

Talán ha egy kicsit közelebb ment a vízhez…

Léptek lábak nélkül eszeveszetten gabalyodtak az övéibe, hátra és el nyomva őt.

_Bakancs? Mi a-_

A part lejtőjének enyhe remegése feketébe. Alig egy suttogás a lábujjain keresztül.

Toph szilárd kupolává vágta a homokot fölöttük, összeszorítva fogát, ahogy valami újra meg újra lesújtott a homokkő héjra. Nem gyorsan, de _keményen_; mint az őrjöngő áradatban állni, mikor az egek megnyíltak abban, amit mások gyilkos viharnak neveztek.

A világ elszürkült.

Bakancs reszketett mellette, csendes rázkódás, mint tollak egymásnak csapódása. Toph érezte azokat a reszketéseket alattuk remegni a homokban; halovány csillámlás, a víz lesújtó szürkéjének a föld minden vibrációját elhomályosítása ellen. Mint a sivatagban, csak rosszabb. Ez nem csak az volt, ahogy a homok változott alatta, ahelyett, hogy egyenletes érzést hordozott volna. Valami elvakította a világot, víz sújtva egy fejfájásban, mint vas tüskék, felszivárogva a lábujjain fagyasztó statikusságban, amitől Bakancs nyikorgott, mint egy rosszul dörzsölt bőr-

_Oh, azt már nem!_

Toph földért nyúlt, belföld felé tolva egész héjukat. Lucskos homokot taposva, el és le vezetve azt a jeges vizet-

Az visszarontott, egy hullámnyi fagyasztó üresség, ami leszippantotta a lábujjait. Leszívta a világot.

_Nem látok nem – koncentrálj, Toph!_

Nyúlj, és ránts, és _nyúlj_-

Levegő vágott keresztül a szürkén és homokkövön; a kezein levő porban , érezte Sokkát átkecmeregni a lyukon. „Toph, gyerünk!"

Erős kezek beburkolva, hogy elkapjanak egy borotvaéles bumerángot rántották ki, vetették a vállára Vízi Törzsi szitkokkal. Reszketett a sötétben, beharapva ajkát, hogy ne kiabáljon, hogy szüksége volt a földre, látnia kellett, hol voltak a _lábujjai_-

Kiabálás volt. Rengeteg kiabálás. Aang egyik irányból mögülük. Katara és Tao egy másikból. És üvöltés, mint hullámok és vihar és valami még a borz-vakondoknál is nagyobb.

„Tegyél le." Próbálta Toph kiáltani; megrezzent, mikor inkább nyöszörgésként jött ki. Ő volt a legnagyszerűbb földidomár a világon; nem volt egy nyafogós lány, soha! „Tegyél le! Segítenünk kell nekik-„

„Tao mondta nekem, hogy hozzalak fel ide," mondta Sokka, ugyanolyan kő-makacsul. „Fel is hozlak ide- au!"

Puhány. Nem harapta meg _olyan_ erősen.

A kövek idefenn kemények és szárazok voltak. Legalábbis ezt mondták neki a kezei, ahogy földet ért. A lábai csak szürke dobbanásokat adtak. „Nem látok!"

„Jah, fogadok." Sokka egyáltalán nem hangzott dühösnek. Csak aggodalmasnak.

Amitől a zsigerei csomókba akarták kötni magukat. Toph tudta, hogy milyen dühös is lenne, ha Sokka _őt_ megharapná. Ez rossz volt.

„Meg kell – fenébe is, erre nincs időd." A kövekhez esve mellette, Sokka felvette a rögöket a lábai végén és az inge alá dugta őket. „Brrr!"

Égetett. Mint kimenni téli hóban. Toph lenyelte a fájdalmat és a víz, föld és levegő üvöltését hallgatta. „Mivel harcolnak?"

„…Nem akarod tudni."

„Sokka!"

„Toph? Pillanatnyilag _én_ kívánom azt, hogy vak legyek."

Ismerős trillázás, ahogy Momo landolt a közelben. Ami azt jelentette úgy gondolta túl ijesztő a levegőbe menni. „Mi van odakint?"

„Nagy," mondta végül Sokka, ahogy folytatódtak a mennydörgésszerű loccsanások. „Nagy mint egy Tűz Népe hajó. Ez a vörös karok óriási tömege a vízben, szívókkal és _fogakkal_…" Megborzongott. „Nem hinném, hogy valaha is ugyanúgy fogok nézni a pentapolipokra."

Toph nyelt egyet. „Olyan nagy."

„Nagyon nagy. És trükkös," mondta Sokka komoran. „Ha Katara nem látta volna hogy kiemeli egy karját a vízből…" Lehajolt, és a lábujjaira fújt. „Ezt érzed?"

„Jah," préselte ki Toph. _Au_.

„Helyes." Ruha suhogott, ahogy Sokka a lábai köré tekerte az ingét. „Maradj veszteg, oké? Gyújtok tüzet."

Toph az ajkába harapott. „Hiányzik Bácsika," suttogta.

Talán nem elég halkan; érezte Sokká-t megtorpanni a földben a keze alatt. „Pillanatnyilag?" ismerte be Sokka. „Nekem is hiányzik."

Toph nyomon követte a harcot, amennyire csak tudta, sziszegésekből és csúszó csobbanásokból és a part remegéséből, ahogy a hullámok nekicsapódtak. Ami egyáltalán nem volt jó – de úgy gondolta érezne valamit elég gyorsan, hogy megóvja Sokkát. Talán.

Bakancs bőr és tollak köd-érintése volt a karja mellett, közel nyomódva valahányszor egy masszív hullám lecsapott. „Köszi, kisfickó," mormolta.

Papucs finom dobbantás. Megbökdösve, mint koala-gyapjú a karján.

„Jah." Toph keserűséget nyelt. „Azt hiszem ez hülyeség volt."

„Valahogy, jah," mondta Sokka türelmetlenül, szikraköveket ütögetve. „Mit képzeltél? Senki sem megy a part közelébe egyedül. Mi, azt akarod, hogy egy tigris-fóka megegyen… Toph?"

Toph a homokba facsarta ujjait. Nem fog sírni. Nem számít mennyire fájtak a lábai. „Mi az a tigris-fóka?"

Lángok ropogtak, ahogy gyújtós megkapott; meleg foszlányait érezte, ahogy Sokka megrakta a tüzet tüzelővel. „Persze. Te a dombokon éltél." Segített neki közelebb moccanni a tűzhöz, részben kibugyolálva a ruhát, hogy az inge meleg levegőt szellőztessen a lábaira. „Úsznak, halat esznek, kijönnek a vízből ha fel akarnak melegedni, vagy nagyzolni akarnak a csajaik előtt, és körülbelül akkorák, mint egy strucc-ló. Az idő többségében békén hagyják az embert."

Toph émelygett. „És amikor nem?"

„Olyan fogaik vannak, mint egy leopárd-cápának, és olyan temperamentumuk, mint Zuko-nak," felelte Sokka nyersen. „Kerülj közéjük és az óceán közé? Nagyjából csak egy véres massza marad belőled a hóban."

„Oh." A zaj elhalt, bár még mindig hallotta Aang-et kiabálni valamire. „Oké. Most már félek a víztől."

„Nem ez amit- argh." Sokka valami gorombát mormolt magában. „Toph. Vak vagy. Az idő többségében, ez okésan működik. Néha? Nem olyan remekül." Sóhajtott. „Csak hagyd, hogy segítsünk, oké? Vízi Törzsiek vagyunk. Valahogy tudunk dolgokat a vízről."

_Ploccs_. És terjedő csend.

Léptek, egyre szilárdabbakká válva, ahogy a lábai felmelegedtek. Aztán Katara ott volt egy csúszással, hűvös vizet mozgatva a sarkai és lábujjai felett, ami elcsitította a fájdalmat. „Köszi," sóhajtotta Toph.

„Mit csinált?" csapott le Katara. „majdnem fagyásnak érződik, de – nem egészen. És valahogy… mocskos."

„Chi elszívás." Tao botja koppant a földön. „A kamuiy-k tudják, hogy az emberi fegyverek nem árthatnak nekik. Gyorsan mozdulnak, hogy megakadályozzák azt, amelyik igen." Sóhajtott; fáradtan, de még mindig gyengéden. „Most már látod, hogy miért _kell_ megtanulnod szellemeket érzékelned, Aang Avatár? Azok a szellemek és szellem-lények, akik a segítségedet kívánják fel próbálják majd kelteni a figyelmedet, ha tudják. Azok, amik bajt kívánnak okozni _el_ _fogják_ rejteni magukat. Tudtam, hogy egy _fēnglàngshāo_ kísérti ezt az öblöt, és mégsem éreztem míg majdnem túl késő nem lett."

„Értem," felelte Aang lemondóan. Fészkelődött a lábujjain. „De Toph nem csinált semmit!"

„Hé!" Toph dobbantott egy még mindig fagyos sarkat, majdnem ledöntve Tüncimókust a lábáról, mielőtt felugrott. „Épp elfelé menőben voltam, ha nem _láttad_ volna."

„Nem! Nem ezt értettem!" tiltakozott Aang. „Úgy értem nem tettél semmit annak a szellemnek!" Habozott. „Ugye?"

„Hello?" kapkodott Toph levegő után. „Csak _ott_ voltam!" Játszott a vízben, jah – de nem _tett_ semmit.

„Legyen kicsit több hited a barátaidban," javasolta Tao. „Nem szokatlan egy embernek, hogy megsértse a szellemeket anélkül, hogy egyáltalán bajt szándékozna. Sajnálatos módon." Kíváncsiság szivárgott a hangjába. „Azt mondtad edzeni akartál. Miért ott edzeni?"

Toph beszívott egy lélegzetet, hogy megmagyarázza – vagy panaszkodjon, nem _számított_ volna hol edz, ha mondta volna hogy egy csúnya csápos izé bújkál a vízben – és helyette egy pofányi füstöt kapott. Elfintorította az orrát, megpróbálva nem tüsszenteni. _Gah. Olyan az íze, mint a hamunak_.

„A homoktól homályosan látnak a lábai," lépett be Katara. „Próbálta megjavítani… Toph?"

Hamu. Toph megnyalta ajkait, és beleszimatolt a levegőbe. A por valahogy olyan mint a hamu, néha. És tudta hol volt a füst, érezte melegen a bőrén, ahogy kinyúlt a tűz fölött.

_A levegő finom._

Keze a füstben, lassan behajlította az ujjait. Mint egy darázs-csiga, óvatosan kibontva szárnyait a házából.

Alig lélegezve, magához vonta a füst örvényét.

„Whoa." Sokka hangja csupa vigyorgó fog volt.

„Guanyin irgalmára, ne!"

Toph reflexeit tucatnyi Rengetés élesítette. Elhárította a hirtelen köves csapdát, ami körülötte rengett csapásokkal, amik porrá omlasztották a tüskéket. „Hé! Mi van?"

„És te nevezed magad az Avatár tanárának?" szólt Tao szigorúan. „Hogy merészeled- ifjú hölgy!"

Ezt, egy túlságosan ismerős jégropogásra, ami immár egy helyben tartotta. Toph Katará-ra vigyorgott.

„Nekem csak ne _ifjú hölgy_-ezz," szólt Katara dühösen, „Ezt meg miért csináltad? Még mindig sérült!"

„Füstöt idomított," mondta Aang, döbbenten. „Toph, te… hogyan… _miért_?"

„Tudatlanságból, remélem," mondta Tao komoran. „Vagy különben nem érdekli hogy a tanárai megmondták neki, hogy ez tiltott."

„Tiltott?" Sokka vállainak lendülése egy szkeptikus fickóról beszéltek, aki megbizonyosodik róla hol van Bumeráng. „Ez totál zsíír volt!"

„Ez teljesen halálos," mondta Tao szigorúan. „Toph számára." A jég ellen tekeredett. „Ha lennél oly kedves?"

Vonakodva, Katara jegét vízzé intette és el. „Hogy érted, bánthatja Toph-ot? Csak _füst_ volt."

„Engedély nélküli átjárás volt," mondta Aang komolyan. „Igaza van, Toph. Nem csinálhatod ezt újból."

_Próbáld csak meg, Tüncimókus_. „Miért nem?" vágott vissza Toph. „Idomár vagyok. _Idomítok_."

„De földidomárnak születtél, és a föld veti ki igényét erőidre," állította Tao. „Megpróbálni máshová átruházni arrogáns és sértő. Mind a szellem számára, akinek az eleme hatalommal ruház fel, és annak birodalmára, akiébe átmentél. A szellemek bosszút állnak az ilyen sértésekért. Általában halálos." Megrázta a fejét. „Sui Harcos, Kyoshi Avatár egyik legközelebbi barátja a képzésében, neves földidomár volt. De vízzel babrált, hogy megmentse az életét, mikor még nem fejezte be a képzését, hogy szembeszálljon Chin-nel a Hódítóval. És egy gyógyító sem tudta megmenteni. Egyszerűen elenyészett." Tao sóhajtott. „Néhányaknak nem tetszett, ahogy Kyoshi Avatár betartatta nemzeteink szétválasztását, de kegyelemből tette. Egy idomárnak sem kéne soha csábítva lenni, hogy megszegje a szellemek kívánságát." Botját vállának döntve, széttárta kezeit. „Az Avatárnak, és csakis az Avatárnak adatott meg, hogy minden szellem elemét hívhassa. Mi többiek… mi csak emberek vagyunk, Toph."

„De Aang és én összedolgoztunk, hogy felhőket idomítsunk," tiltakozott Katara. „És Toph és én idomítottuk a fúró-lucskot. Semmi sem történt velünk."

„Akkor mérhetetlenül szerencsétek volt," állította Tao. „Toph, kérlek, gondolj a barátaidra. Vizet idomítva, talán megszöktél a bajtól; közeli rokona a földnek, ahogy a tűz is. De hogy az ellentétet idomítsd-„

„Nem levegőt idomítottam!" fakadt ki Toph. „A füstöt idomítottam! A _hamut_, te fajankó!"

Tao élesen levegőt vett. „A… hamut."

„Igazán nagyon _apró_ hamut!" vágott vissza neki Toph. „Mint az igazán nagyon apró föld darabkák _a fémben_. És én _tudom_ idomítani, mert én vagyok _a legnagyszerűbb földidomár a világon!"_

A visszhangok utáni csendben, érezte Appa szívverését.

„Tényleg az," mondta Katara; súlyának olyan változtatásával, ami arról beszélt, hogy arca nem _egészen_ kihívó Taoval. „Vette a Föld Király legtöbb őrét, mikor rajtaütöttünk a palotáján."

„Egészen felrázta azt a helyet," tette hozzá Sokka. „Látnod kellett volna azoknak a fickóknak az arcát. Az egyik percben még mind fenn állnak a lépcsőkön, a következőben lefelé tartanak a sáncárokba. A nehezebbik úton."

„Földet idomítani füstben," tűnődött Tao. Sóhajtott, és megdörzsölte fáradt szemeit. „Légy óvatos, Toph. Ha igazad van, Oma és Shu vigyázni fognak rád, és jól leszel. Ha nem…"

„Rendben lesz," erősködött Katara. „Igaz, Aang?" Szünetet tartott. „Aang?"

„…Nem tudom."

„De te-„ Katara megmerevedett, lenyelve szavait. „Igaz. Azt mondtad az Északi Sarkon, senki sem tanította neked, hogy Avatár légy. De Tao sámán." Arrafelé mozdította a fejét. „Te nem tudod?"

„Még ha tudnám is hogyan kéne rendesen kiképezni egy Avatárt, amit nem tudok, az ilyen képzés kevéssé lehet pontos most," állította Tao. „A világ nincs egyensúlyban. A szellemek dühösek. A régi megegyezések talán nem tartanak, és régi szövetségek megtörhetnek. Csak annyit tehetek, hogy megtanítom az Avatárt arra, amit a szellemekről tudok, és imádkozom."

„Nem," mondta Sokka nyersen. „Nem csak ennyit tehetsz. Minket is megtaníthatsz."

Tao lábainak egy homlokráncolás szorító lábujjai voltak. „Sokka, ügyes harcos vagy, de nem vagy-„

„Ahonnan jöttünk, az egész falu tartott szertartásokat a szellemeknek," szakította félbe Sokka. „És Katara volt az utolsó megmaradt idomár. Miért nem taníthatsz minket?"

„Nem hagyomány."

Sokka fellendítette karjait. „Mi köze a hagyománynak a világ megmentéséhez?"

_Ooo, nem jó_. Toph arca megrezzent, érezve Tao szívverését felgyorsulni harag kavargásával. „Öh, Sokka? A hagyomány valahogy… hát, minden. Majdnem."

Katara felmordult magában. „A Tűz Népét nem érdeklik az emberek hagyományai-„

Appa a levegőbe szimatolt, és egy rengéssel lábra ugrott.

Aang a fejénél volt egy lendüléssel. „Mi a baj, pajti?"

„Azt hiszem felismeri a szénfüstöt, ha megszagolja." Sokka keze fel volt emelve, hogy beárnyékolja a szemeit, ahogy a víz ürességére tekintett ki. „Tűz Népe, erre tartva!"

„Mi? Nem!" Katara keze a vizestömlőjére esett. „Nem juthattak túl Apun-„ Hangja megszakadt, haragja nevetésbe halványulva. „Nem hiszem el!"

„Öhm, srácok, elbújni?" mutatott rá Toph.

„Nem, rendben van!" Sokka vad kis táncot lejtett. „Apu az!"

„Hakoda Főnök elfogott egy Tűz Népe hajót," mormolta Tao, szintén nem téve mozdulatot az elbújásra. „Csodálatos ember."

_Jah, az_, gondolta Toph józanul. De nem olyan csodálatos, mint a körülötte vidáman ugrándozó légidomár.

Örült, hogy Hakoda Főnök visszajött. Remek fickó volt. Egy _Tűz Népe hajón._

_Segítek, Aang. Mit gondolsz hogyan szerezte?_

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Ha bárkit érdekel a történelembe turkálás általában, különösen régészeti szempont hozzáadásával, annak ajánlom Brian Fagan bármelyik könyvét. _Fish on Friday_ különösen azok számára érdekes, akik kíváncsiak milyen hatásokkal vannak az ünnepnapok a kultúrákra és történelemre.

_Xiāo yāo jing_: xiāo – hosszú lábú pók, yāo jing – gonosz szellem; csábító asszony. Ez, persze átírása a japán youkai-nak, a _jorōgumo_-nak. A Wikipedia szerint, ezt "絡新婦" –nek ("megkötő hölgy") vagy "女郎蜘蛛"-nek ("pók ringyó") írják. Az egyik alak, amit felvesz egy fiatal nő, aki a kisbabáját viszi; a pók tojászsákját.

_Fēnglàngshāo_: (風浪 风浪 fēng làng – szél és hullámok; vihar korbácsolta tenger. 蛸 shāo – hosszúlábú pók; az egyik eredeti japán kifejezés a polipra, amivel összefutottam, a „tengeri pók" volt.) Átirata az _Akkorokamui_, (アッコロカムイ) –nek, egy óriási polip-szerű szörny az Ainu mondavilágból.

A történet Sui-val egy kommentáló javaslatából jött arról, hogy mi történt volna, ha Kyoshi találkozik valakivel aki yāorén-né válik és belehal. Köszi! Igen, Tao téved azzal kapcsolatban mi történik amikor idegen elemet idomítasz, és miért. A yāorén-ekről való tudás régen elveszett.

Megjegyzés a Kék és Narancs Moralitásról a sárkányokra hivatkozva: nagyon zsíír bejegyzés, emberek. Nagyon zsíír. Ez sokkal jobban tetszett, mint amit vártam az első verziótól, ami fölment. Igen, pontosan; Zuko ösztönei _összevisszaságban_ vannak, és a szegény fickó _tudja_.

Bár, kérlek olvassátok újra a 39-est. Sárkányok nem _vettek részt_ a Légi Nomád mészárlásban. Csak nem segítettek. _Egyik oldalnak sem_. Pont mint ahogy a Légi Nomádok sem segítettek a Föld Királyságon, mikor Chin a Hódító dúlta a vidéket. Elvégre, az emberek azt mondták ez az _Avatár_ feladata.

Shidan esetében két fő oka van, hogy nem segített, annak ellenére, hogy valójában kedvelt néhány Légi Nomádot. Először is, mert ő és Kuzon Készültek Valamire, ami nagyon lefoglalta őket (ha eddig elolvastátok, jó elképzelésetek lehet, hogy mi.) Emlékezzünk, hogy a szövegkönyv szerint Sozin cselekedetei az egész világot meglepték, és a mészárlás nagy részét _egy nap_ alatt vitték véghez, sokukat több ezer mérföldnyire sárkányok területétől. A sárkányok nagy többsége nem segíthetett volna, akár akart, akár nem. Másodszor – Kuzon, Ran, és egy rakás más ember _haldoklott_. Ha Byakko elmegy, Shirotora felrobban. Shidannak _prioritásai_ voltak.

Szintén, lehet, hogy többet akartok kutatni Kent Államról, mint amennyi a Wikipedián fenn van. És általában a Hatvanas évekről, és különösen az úgynevezett háború-ellenes mozgalomról. Sok ember közülük _nem_ volt pacifista. Nem vagy pacifista, ha köveket dobálsz tűzoltókra és rendőrökre; _idióta_ vagy, valaki máson múlva, hogy sokkal civilizáltabb módon lépjen fel nálad. Azt is jegyezzétek meg, hogy _ugyanabban az időben_, mikor a nevezett lövöldözések bekövetkeztek, csoportok, mint a Weather Underground és mások, akik azt állították, hogy részei a háború-ellenes mozgalomnak buzgón pusztítottak, anyagi kárt okoztak, és gyilkoltak embereket országszerte. És mindenféle híresztelések és zajok keringtek arról, hogy ilyen emberek voltak a tömegben. Lehetségesen _bombákkal_.

Kontextus, emberek. Ismerjétek a történelmi kontextusotokat.

De térjünk vissza a sárkány viselkedésre, és hogy a Vér Lovagok és Büszke Harcos Faj miért, bizony, fair leírása annak, ami történik.

Olvassatok bármely intelligens, _társas_ ragadozó viselkedéséről. Nézzétek meg a farkasokat és a csimpánzokat. Nem a Disney-verziót; az igazi cuccost, főleg Jane Goodall későbbi munkáit és bármit a Druida Farkas Falkáról Yellowstone-ban. A társas ragadozók talán nem érdekeltek véletlen járókelők lemészárlásában, de öröklötten erőszakosak. Ha egy agresszív csoport találkozik egy másikkal és gyengeséget érez, vér fog folyni. Figyelmeztetés, amire Goodall rájött a csimpánzok közti kannibalizmusról, nem a gyenge szívűeknek való.

(Ha _igazán_ Rémálom Üzemanyagot akartok, nézzétek meg mit találtak mit csinálnak delfin-csapatok kisebb delfinekkel. Bárki, aki ismerős Zoe idézetével a Reaverekről a Firefly-ban? A delfinek nem csinálnak ruhákat. Ezen kívül…)

Emlékezzetek, Shidan azt mondta, hogy a _sárkányok_ közt, a pacifista viselkedés őrült. _És_ hogy tudja, hogy az emberek nem így gondolkodnak, A Légi Nomádok nem voltak sárkányok. Nem voltak sárkány territóriumon. Ezért nem volt „szükséges" megölni őket. A sárkányok megpróbálták emberi mércékkel megítélni őket. Már amennyire megértették egymást, legalábbis.

A sárkányok és tűzidomárok elég vékony vonalon futnak az épeszűségben, hogy formalizálták az Agni Kai-t. Tudják, hogy agresszívak. Tudják, hogy korlátokat kell állítaniuk rajta. Mit gondoltok mire van mindaz a szokások túlzott formalitása a Tűz Népében? A formális szokások, ellentétben az improvizációs típusú társasági kölcsönhatással, ami hajlamos nekünk lenni Nyugaton, lelassíthatnak és _elgondolkozathatnak_. _Időt_ adnak, hogy _lehűtsd magad_.

Ezt megmondva – mondtam én valaha is, hogy Azula és Ozai _nem_ szociopaták?

Itt van még egy dolog elrágódni. Vannak a farkasok, _Canis lupus_, és kutyák, _Canis lupus familiaris_. Még mindig közeli rokonok, több ezer évnyi természetes és emberi szelekció után. Még mindig hasonló ösztönszerű viselkedés – de egy kutyának vannak kulcsfontosságú különbségei egy farkastól, ami hagyja, hogy a velünk élést megtárgyalhassák általában biztonságos alapon, azon tény ellenére, hogy a kutyák csúcsragadozótól származnak. Rövid meghatározás: a csúcsragadozók (farkasok, gyilkos bálnák, és emberek, csak hogy megnevezzek néhányat) vadásznak – és szinte semmi nem vadássza őket.

Keresztezni farkasokat kutyákkal _rossz ötlet_.

Egy hibriddel, nem tudod megjósolni hogy fog kinézni, és még fontosabb, nem tudod megjósolni hogyan fog _viselkedni_. Lehet, hogy szelídíthető lesz. Lehet, hogy vad. Lehet, hogy teljesen félelem nélküli és agresszív lesz az emberrel szemben, sokkal jobban, mint a normális farkasok; azon elmélkednek, hogy lehet, hogy farkas-kutyák vannak egyes vérfarkas legendák mögött, ahol az embereket hátborzongatóan megeszik.

Most vedd figyelembe ezt sárkányokkal (akik, kezet letéve, csúcsragadozók), tűzidomárokkal, és bárkivel, aki nem Tűz Népe.

A sárkányok nem jó szomszédai az embereknek? Oh, de olyan igaz. Lehet, hogy úgy gondolom, hogy a Tűz Népének vacak hírét keltik a show-ban. Lehet, hogy úgy gondolom Iroh a legjobb nagybácsi a fikcióban. De soha, de _soha_ nem állítanám, hogy biztonságosak. _Nem szelídek_.

Oké, ennyi a történelem és biológia lecke mára. (Hogy idézzem Digory Kirke professzort, „_Mit_ tanítanak nekik ezekben az iskolákban?") *Megropogtatja az ökleit* Következő?

* * *

_Legközelebb következik:_

Miután évekig volt tűzidomárok vezetője, Iroh szokásává lett nem hagyni éghető tárgyakat a szállásán szem előtt. Jól szolgált neki, mikor egy forró-vérű unokaöccsel kellett bánnia. És szintén, úgy tűnt, mikor sárkányokkal.

Még mindig füst szállva ruháiból, Shidan dermedt mosolyt vetett rá. „Jobban érzed magad?"


	44. Chapter 44

**44.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Bárki számára, akinek nincs kéznél az Avatár világ térképe… a _Suzuran_ pillanatnyilag Gaipan-tól északra van (emlékeztek, ahol Jet lóg), felfelé haladva a folyón a part irányában. Aang és társai még mindig nincsenek túl messze Kaméleon Öböltől. Azula és Ty Lee nyugatra tartanak Ba Sing Se-től, szárazföldön. Ezen csoportok egyike sincs pillanatnyilag közel egymáshoz. Szerencsére. Emlékezzünk Zuko stratégiájának nagy része arról szól, hogy távol marad Aangtől és Azulától.

Persze, egy terv sem éli túl a találkozást az ellenséggel. Zuko-nak nem kell bosszantania Murphy-t. Murphy keresve jön, partit várva…

* * *

Miután évekig volt tűzidomárok vezetője, Iroh szokásává lett nem hagyni éghető tárgyakat a szállásán szem előtt. Jól szolgált neki, mikor egy forró-vérű unokaöccsel kellett bánnia. És szintén, úgy tűnt, mikor sárkányokkal.

Még mindig füst szállva ruháiból, Shidan dermedt mosolyt vetett rá. „Jobban érzed magad?"

Elnyomva még egy szikrát, ami beleakadt a ruhaujjába, és intve kezével, hogy kihessegesse diskurzusuk füstjének egy részét az ablakon, Iroh ördögien ártatlan arcot vágott rá.

„A nagybátyja vagy. Gyanítom megbocsátja neked, amiért bitorlod a területét," tűnődött Shidan. „De azt is gyanítom, hogy nincs igazán fogalma róla miért olyan dühös. Ursa…" A sárkány elfintorodott, és megrázta a fejét. „Fivérednek sok mindenért kell felelnie. És arroganciámban, nekem is."

_Arrogancia_, gondolta Iroh. Nos, ez a tűz része volt; összefonódva az életre való törekvéssel, hogy égjen, hogy a világot akaratához hajlítsa. Meg kéne lepődnie, hogy a sárkányok is áldozatul estek neki? „Mi történt Ursával?"

Shidan kieresztett egy morajló sóhajt. „Megsebesült."

„Így mondtad," jegyezte meg Iroh szárazon. „El kell tűnődnöm, mi maradhat ilyen sokáig, és győzhet le még tűz-gyógyítót is."

„Nem a húsban." Shidan emlékekbe tekintett. „Iroh herceg. Iroh _tábornok_. Nyugat Sárkánya, és a trón örököse. Arra képeztek, hogy meghódítsd a világot." Halvány arany döfött felé. „Tudtad, hogy Azulon mire képezte a fivéredet? Azt hittük tudjuk. És rájöttünk, túl későn, hogy tévedtünk."

Iroh a homlokát ráncolta. „Ozai-t arra tanították, hogy felvegye kötelességeimet, ha elesnék. És hogy elbánjon az udvar pártjaival."

„Elbánni, csakugyan," mondta Shidan komoran. „Téged arra képeztek a belső tűzben, hogy vezess, és hogy uralkodj. Ozainak a jobb kezednek kellett volna lennie. Az árnyékodnak. Az onmitsu mesterének. És ezen célból, Azulon arra képezte, hogy _manipuláljon_."

A vicsorgás abban a szóban csomóba kötötte Iroh zsigereit. „Unokaöcsémnek igaza van. Elég a kitérőkből."

Shidan vállai lesüppedtek. „Zuko látni kívánja az anyját. Tudom. Érzem. De nem engedhetem megtörténni. Összezúzná." A halvány arany elhomályosult. „Nem nézem végig, ahogy megtörik azáltal, amit Ursa tenne."

Fagy csúszott le Iroh gerincén. „Beszélj érthetően!"

Shidan kezei ökölbe szorultak. „A lányom… azt hiszi gyermekei nagyon is hasonlóak."

Iroh kezével az asztalra támaszkodott, hogy megerősítse magát, érezve a durvaságot, ahol Zuko vad érzelmei majdnem megperzselték a fát. „Hogyan?" nyögte ki.

„Szerette a gyermekeit. És félte őket," felelte Shidan mereven. „Tudta, ahogy Zuko tudja, mit kockáztatott. Két sárkány-gyermek, gyermeket hordozva, embervér nélkül, ami lefojtaná a tüzet? Egy sötét sárkány kockázata kicsi, de ott van. És ez még azelőtt volt, hogy rájöttünk volna mi a fivéred."

Ha behunyta a szemét, Iroh majdnem elhitte, hogy futóhomokon áll. A küszködés, a zsibbasztó pánik ugyanazon érzése. És még egy földidomár sem volt, akit hibáztathatott volna. „Bizonyára nem hihette el, hogy a saját fia-„

Shidan ránézett. „Nem merészkedtem a királyi palota közelébe, vagy túl közel figyelőket toborozni. Ám még én is hallottam pletykákat Azula hercegnőről."

„Semmiben sem hasonlítanak," mondta Iroh erélyesen.

„Fivér és nővérek," jegyezte meg Shidan. „Te azt állítanád, hogy semmiben sem hasonlítasz Ozaira? Gondoltam, hogy nem." Irohra tekintett. „Rokona vagy a Tűz Úr vonalának. Megpecsétel téged, véredet és csontodat. Az unokaöcséd és unokahúgod, az én Ursám gyermekei, ugyanezen halálos vérből születtek. Hatalom. Ravaszság. Kegyetlenség. Azt hiszed Makoto méltatott volna bármely teremtménnyel párzani, ami nem teljes egyezése bennük? Byakko klánja birtokában tartja Shirotorát, és a Fehér Tigris régóta barátja az embernek. Makoto az elveszett Asagitatsué, és a Kék Sárkány örökké éhezik a bolondok életére."

Le akarta tagadni. Zuko és Azula nappal és éjszaka voltak, tűz és víz; unokaöccsében semmi közös nem volt a gyilkolásra való akarattal, amit Sozin szabadjára engedett a világon. És mégis… Tanítók kihívva. Szabályok megtagadva. És az a pillanat a hadi tanácsban, mikor minden elveszett.

Már kicsiny gyermekként is, Zuko _utálta_ az idiótákat.

Akkor is. „Bizonyára ismerte a saját fiát," tiltakozott Iroh.

„Nem Ozai közbeszólása nélkül." Shidan zordnak tűnt. „Ő a lányom, Iroh. Ő – mi – rosszul vagyunk felszerelve, hogy megbirkózzunk a hazugságokkal. És szerette a férjét. Egy része még mindig szereti." A fa kaparó hangot hallatott a karmos körmök alatt. „És mikor egy, akivel törődsz és hűséggel viseltetsz iránta azt mondja neked, hogy a lányod csodálatos és becsületes és egy csodagyerek, míg a legjobb, amit a fiadról elmondható, hogy hiányzik belőle az ambíció, és, talán nem egészen okos…"

Iroh szíve elnehezült. „Ez nem igaz."

„Nem. De elég igaz volt, mikor mindenével hajlandó volt követni Ozai vezetését," válaszolta Shidan. „Még téged is."

Ez fájt. De Iroh szemei összeszűkültek. „Több van ennél."

„Valóban," ismerte el Shidan. „Képzeld el a menekülését, Tábornok. Képzeld el, hogy éppen csak megölted a Tűz Urat – a Tűz Urat! – és ott kell hagynod kicsinyeidet Ozai kezeiben. Azt kívánnád hinni, hogy egy gyermeket hagytál hátra? Vagy csupán egy újabb szörnyeteget?"

Fagyasztott, mint egy jégkocka a szívnek. „Bizonyára megpróbáltad elmondani neki, hogy ez nem így van!"

„Mit mondhattam volna neki?" Düh; de abból a fájdalmas reccsenésből, ahogy a karmok átharaptak a fán, saját magára irányult. „Az összes jelentésem, amim Zuko-ról volt, a levelei voltak, és amit Kotone kémei össze tudtak gyűjteni. A száműzetése előtt keveset tudtak mondani, kivéve, hogy még nem érdemelte ki Ozai nemtetszését. Elég átkos, az ő szemeiben. És utána…"

Ah, igen. Iroh sóhajtott. Nagyon publikus kiborulások voltak Zuko részéről. Több, mint elég, hogy elterjedjen a hír, hogy a száműzött herceg egy elkényeztetett, önkiszolgáló bolond.

„Már azt is, hogy elfogadta a küldetést, az apja vérének bizonyítékaként vette," mondta Shidan csendesen. „Megpróbáltam emlékeztetni, hogy ez nem több mint amit mi Byakkóból próbáltunk tenni. Még ha sokkal kevésbé finomabb. Nem jártam sikerrel."

„Ursa mindig kedves volt. Megbocsátó," mondta Iroh súlyosan. „Ez össze fogja törni a szívét."

„És ezért a hallgatásom." Gőz szállingózott Shidan sóhajából. „Nem hiszem, hogy teljességgel az ő döntése lenne, ez a félelem. A Tűz Úr ellen sújtott. Ez szétzúzta a védelmeket, amikkel a Tűz Bölcsek ajándékozták meg, mint Azulon fiának feleségét. Mikor végre rátaláltam, szökése után, a szellemek kínzása… sérülésbe kergette."

A szőr égnek meredt Iroh tarkóján. „A sárkány-gyermekekről szóló legendák azt állítják, hogy immúnisak a kisebb szellemekre."

„Ellenállók," állította Shidan. „Nem immúnisak. Még a kisebb kamuiy-k is, az Arc-Tolvaj akaratától támogatva, nem könnyen félresöpörhetők." A homlokát ráncolta. „Legtöbbje azoknak, amik bántalmat kívánnak neki okozni azok a szellemek, amelyek a Tűz Úr háborújából nyernek erőt. Kotone és én lépéseket tettünk az ellenük való védelemre, amennyit csak tehettünk. Ursa maga a saját védelmében cselekszik; bármely kötelék Sozin vonalához olyan kapocs, amelyet vadászai kihasználhatnak ellene. Hogy elvágja magát a fiókáitól, hogy nem hajlandó elhinni, hogy bármik is Ozaién kívül – csakugyan védi őt."

Iroh végigpásztázta őt egy pillantással és felvonta bosszankodó szemöldökét. „Ily nyugodtan beszélsz arról, hogy a lányod elhagyta a fiát?"

Halvány arany vágott felé, fényesen a dühtől. Iroh érezte, ahogy maga a levegő is sűrűvé válik, hőtől imbolyogva.

…Aztán elhalt, és Shidan megerősítő lélegzetet vett. „Én _nem vagyok ember_, Tábornok. Tedd meg nekünk azt a szívességet, hogy erre emlékezel. Ha egy fióka elvész, _elveszett_. Nem hagysz egy sötét sárkányt élni. Még a saját kölykeidet sem. Az anyjuk mindenkinél jobban ismeri őket!" Elakadt a lélegzete. „Vagy kéne."

Iroh hátradőlt a megperzselt fától. „Te sosem hitted, hogy Zuko elveszett."

„Megvoltak Ursa levelei," bólintott lassan Shidan. „Ozai talán elcsavarhatta mit gondolt melyik gyermeke volt a hazug, de volt egy tény, amit leírt, időről időre. Azula úgy gondolta a nagybátyja és az unokatestvére gyenge-akaratú bolondok. Míg Zuko szeretett titeket." Elmosolyodott. „Az évtizedek során, Kotonéért való útjaimon, figyeltelek a hadjáraton. Egy jó embert láttam. Egy kemény embert, persze, és olyat, aki nem kérdőjelezi meg apja akaratát. De jó embert. Olyat, aki talán elégségesnek tekinti a Tűz Népe hódításait, és befejezi a háborút."

„Lehetséges lett volna, akkor," engedett Iroh. Fontolóra véve mit zárt el szándékosan ebben a hat évben; ha elfoglalta volna a Sárkány Trónt… „Az Észak Ostrománál elszenvedett veszteségeinkkel – nem."

„Pontosan."

Iroh kihúzta magát. Visszaemlékezve az Oázisra, és a Holdra, és Koh legendáira. „Úgy vélem meg kéne magyaráznod."

„Köztetek, ebben az alakban, öregnek tűnök," tájékoztatta Shidan. „Sárkányok közt… legyen elég azt mondani, hogy akár az unokafiam, én is elvesztettem klánom nagyrészét, mikor fiatal voltam, Makotonak és azoknak, akiket szövetségeseinek tekintett. A sárkányok már azelőtt pusztultak, hogy Sozin megkezdte volna a vadászatát. És azokkal a halálokkal, sokat vesztettünk. De klánom megajándékozott engem az igazság ezen töredékeivel: az Arc-Tolvajt megkárosították a múltban. És ezen kár tekintetében, el kívánja pusztítani mindazokat, akiket felelősnek tart."

„A Tűz Népét," bólintott Iroh, komoran.

„Az embereket," javította ki Shidan. „Minden nemzet emberi, Tábornok. És így mindannyiunknak szenvednünk kell." Keserűen felkuncogott. „Még a sárkányok is emberek a számára, mert osztozunk véretekben, és rokonnak hívunk titeket. Az Arc-Tolvaj számára nem vagyunk jobbak. Még rosszabb; mert mi Agni tüzéből születtünk, ám mégis a saját akaratunkból lépünk a világotokba. Zsákmányai vagyunk, felállítva, hogy elpusztítsuk egymást, hogy enyhítsünk azon az embertelen gyűlöleten."

Kijózanító gondolat. „Ha tudtátok ezt, miért nem mondtátok el az Avatárnak?" hívta ki Iroh. „Az ő kötelessége, hogy lenyugtassa a nagy szellemeket."

„Klánom szerint, az utolsó Avatár, akinek megmondták, Kuruk volt." Shidan megcsóválta a fejét. „Az nem végződött jól." Vállat vont. „Mire megajándékoztak e történettel, Roku már nem volt hajlandó Sozinnal beszélni. Megpróbáltuk elvinni neki a hírt Fangon keresztül, de ő nem kívánta hogy köze legyen gyászhoz, amit nem ő okozott. A felelősek már holtak és por voltak, állította, és ha az Arc-Tolvaj kártérítést kívánt, csak kérnie kell." Shidan fújt egyet. „Eltűnődöm, vajon a Tűz Bölcsek miért nem ismerték el soha a furcsaságát, hogy egy _Tűz Népe_ Avatárt meglephet egy _vulkán_."

„Szenvednek, a Tűz Urat szolgálva Agni helyett," jelentette ki Iroh. „Zuko azt mondja Shiyu Aang érdekében cselekedett. Meg kéne-„

„Ha azt szándékozod mondani Aang Avatárnak, hogy a világunk egy nagy szellem miatt tépi szét magát," vágott Shidan a szavaiba, „emlékezz kivel állsz szemben. És _gondolkodj_. Ő egy _tizenkét éves fiú."_

_Aki az Avatár, és kötelessége, hogy felelős legyen a világért_, mondta majdnem Iroh. De megtorpant, Shidan komor arca láttán. Azok pillantása volt, akik láttak egy skorpió-viperát megrándulni, és azon tűnődtek biztonságos-e elmenni mellette… vagy cselekednie kell.

Ami szükségtelen volt. A Fehér Lótusz felkészült, hogy kezeljen Avatárokat, akik elvesztek a gonosznak, igen – de Aang távol állt a gonoszságtól. Ő csupán-

_Fiatal volt._

Nehéz volt a fiúra gondolni, és nem a benne lakozó embertelen hatalomra. Ámde Iroh maga is látta mikor az Avatár Szellem lesújtott, Aang jóakaró volt, ha impulzív is, és hajlamos a hirtelen kedvességre…

És elképzelte ezt a kedves, fiatal fiút szembenézni az Arc-Tolvajjal a legjobb szándékkal, hogy helyre rakja annak az ősi szellemnek a kárát.

…_Nem hinném, hogy ma este jól fogok aludni._

„Talán nem kéne megmondani neki, még," engedett Iroh. „De esetleg leírhatnánk amit tudsz és elküldhetnénk Sokkának a Déli Víz Törzséből-„

„Hakoda Főnök fiának? Érdekes választás," tűnődött Shidan. És elkapta Iroh pillantását. „Kotone elkötelezett _kéme_, Tábornok. Kevés hasznom lenne, ha nem tudnám ki parancsol a Vízi Törzs flottának."

Ah. És Iroh talán sosem vallotta volna be a sárkánynak, de ez kissé ijesztő volt. A Fehér Lótusz hozzászokott, hogy az élen jár, mikor információra került sor, különben egyikük sem élte volna túl megszállt területen. Hogy mennyit tudtak a Byakkóiak – ezt, gyanította alábecsülte. Csúnyán. „Sokka harcos, a törzse módján; elég találékony, hogy életben tartotta Aanget az utazása során, és elég észnél van, hogy még Tűz Népe segítséget is elfogadjon, mikor szükséges." Fanyarul felkuncogott. „Zuko is bízik benne. Egy bizonyos pontig."

„Egy bizonyos pontig?" Shidan a homlokát ráncolta. „Akkor a fiúnak ellentmondásos hűségei vannak. A szakadás a törzsében, vagy a családjában van?"

Iroh pislogott, most az egyszer elővigyázatlanul kapva. „A családjában, lehetséges. Sokka és Hakoda Főnök hajlandóak voltak fegyverszünetet tartani velünk, de Katara… honnan tudtad?"

„A bizalom drágább, mint a legfinomabb kard, és mélyebbre vág," mondta Shidan komoran. „A sárkány-gyermekek halmozzák, míg nem tudják mi köt egy embert. _Egy bizonyos pontig…_" A sárkány megrázta magát, zavartan. „Gondoskodsz róla, hogy áll valaki köztük, ha Zuko újra találkozna vele?"

Felkavaró, és gyanús. „Miért?" követelte Iroh.

Shidan szünetet tartott. A homlokát ráncolta, szemlátomást megpróbálva valami _érzettet_ emberi szavakba önteni. „Sokkal kényelmesebb, ha van egy őszinte ellenséged, mint legyen egy megbízhatatlan szövetségesed."

Iroh kihúzta magát, a célzás betalálva. „Nem ölné meg Katarát!"

„Te jobban ismered Zuko-t, mint én," ismerte el Shidan. „De ha fiatal lennék, és bosszús, és meggyőződött róla, hogy köztem és egy olyan közt áll, aki lehet szövetséges, vagy becsületes ellenség – csábítana. Nagyon csábítana."

Iroh ránézett. „Talán nem Ursa az, aki azt hiszi gyermekei túl hasonlóak."

Shidan szemtől szembe nézett vele. Felsóhajtott, és megszorította az orrnyergét egy ismerős gesztussal, a _körülöttem mindenki őrült_-tel.

Amit, vallotta be magának Iroh, gyakran élvezett kiprovokálni az unokaöccséből. A fiatalember túlságosan fókuszált volt, időnként. Ha egy ember nem vesz magának időt, hogy nevessen magán, hogyan jönne rá, mikor a régi célok többé már nem voltak praktikusak, vagy akár lehetségesek?

„Nem azt mondtam, hogy bántaná őt," mondta Shidan pontosan, elengedve. „Azt mondtam _akarná_. Ha meglazítanám a pengém mindenki ellen, aki ki akarja velem festetni a falakat a vérével, Kotoné-t számos nemesi klán próbálná ostromolni. Ami _kellemetlen_ lenne." Egy fújásnyi gőz. „Így hát visszafogom magam. Ahogy biztos vagyok benne, hogy Zuko is teszi. Ahogy tudom, hogy Azula nem teszi." Oldalt billentette a fejét, megránduló bajszokkal. „Igazán soha nem kívántál egy bosszússágot hamuvá perzselni?"

Agni segíts meg, a sárkány történetesen _kíváncsinak_ hangzott. Irohnak meg kellett csóválnia a fejét. „Nem egy gyermeket. Egészen biztosan nem egy fiatal lányt, aki barátja valakinek, akiben Zuko megbízik. Toph egészen zaklatott lenne, ha Katarának baja esnék."

„Toph?" Shidan felcsigázottnak tűnt.

„Toph Bei Fong Úrnő," tájékoztatta Iroh. „Egy ifjú földidomár, néhányak számára jobban ismert a Vak Banditaként…"

Az a vigyor, reflektált Iroh, _túlságosan_ éles volt, hogy emberi legyen.

„A Rengetés bajnok," tűnődött Shidan. „Az Avatár földidomár tanára, felteszem? Ifjú; mily nagyon furcsa. Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk is az alapján, amit elmondtak nekem – mind idősebb tanárokat vettek. Elfogadott idomárokat."

„Talán nem olyan furcsa," állította Iroh, szilárdabb talajon. „Gyatso szerzetes, az alapján, amit olvastam róla, nagyon fiatal volt szívében."

„Hmm." Shidan egy karmos öklön nyugtatta fejét, elgondolkozva.

„És talán Gyatsónak és Aangnek mélyebb bölcsessége van, mint te vagy az unokaöcsém hinné," mondta Iroh. „Toph szövetséget kötött azokkal a Tűz Népéből, akik segíteni kívántak neki. Katara hajlandó hallgatni a bátyjára, és Sokka nem veszekedne velünk, ha a háború abbamarad. És Gyatso – te többet tudnál mint én, hogy hogyan tanította Aanget a vérontás elkerülésére." Széttárta kezeit. „A Tűz Népe talán nem bízik az Avatárban. De ez itt igazán nem akar bajt okozni. Addig amíg az egyensúly helyreáll."

Shidan egy hosszú pillanatig nézte őt. Sóhajtott. „Vigasztaló lehet ilyen hittel lenni a szellemekben."

Iroh meghökkent, teljes talpon kapva. „Te Agni gyermeke vagy!"

„Halandó húsból és csontból, akár csak te," felelte Shidan csípősen. „Byakko követi Agni akaratát, igen. De hogy azt tegye, ami helyes, és csakis ami helyes. Nem garantál sikert, vagy akár túlélést. Remélem igazad van. Imádkozom, hogy igazad legyen. De cselekedni fogok, hogy megvédjem a klánomat és rokonságomat. Láttam egyszer fél Byakkót elpusztulni. Ne kérd, hogy klánom életét annak a kezébe helyezzem, aki megölte őket!"

Iroh szemei összeszűkültek.

A halvány arany visszameredt, aztán vonakodva elnézett. „Tudom. Sozin parancsa volt, ami megölte őket. De ha Aang maradt volna, ahelyett, hogy elmenekül! Ha bízott volna barátaiban, és hozzájuk menekül, a Déli Sark helyett, ahol senkit sem ismert-!"

„Akkor Sozin sikerrel járhatott volna," mondta Iroh higgadtan. „A múlt elmúlt, Byakkói Shidan. Hagyd meghalni."

„Nézz az unokám szemébe," szólt Shidan, nem egészen szilárdan, „és mondd nekem, hogy hiszed, hogy a múlt meghalt."

Iroh sziszegve levegőt vett. Kuzonért bosszúnak, Shidan Zuko-t nevezte meg. De az Ursában és Zuko-ban magában okozott kárért… „Mik a szándékaid a fivérem felé?"

„Dac," felelte Shidan komoran. „Az utolsó lélegzetünkig, ha kell." Egy horkanás. „Oh, ne érts félre. Megtörten és vérezve akarom a lábaim előtt. _Holtan_ akarom, és a hamvakat szétszórva." Egy halk, vicsorgó lélegzet. „De amit akarok, nem menti meg a gyermekeimet. Ismerem képességét, ahogy te is. Ha halálom biztosítaná az övét, magam ütnék rajta a fővároson. De nincs meg bennem az erő." Sivár felkuncogás. „Ő a Tűz Ura, az Avatár rendelete szerint, az egész világ akaratával a háta mögött. Én… csak egy sárkány vagyok."

Iroh udvariasan semlegesen tartotta arcát. Elfogadónak. Még nyoma sem volt hitetlenség somolyának. Ha egy dolgot megtanított neki az évtizedekig tartó háború, az az volt, hogy ha az ellenfeled úgy kívánta alábecsüljék, néha legjobb volt vele játszani.

És ha Shidan hitt Ozai gyermekei vérében, akkor Iroh tekinthetett sárkány-gyermekekre, hogy megítélje a sárkányokat. Három év egy apró hajón az unokaöccsével sokmindenre megtanították. Többek közt arra, hogy egy csendes, nyugodt, kétségbeesett Zuko egy lélegzetvételnyire volt a lehetetlen végrehajtásától. Úgy mint… oh, betörni a Laogai Tó alá.

_Figyelmeztetnem kell Jee Kapitányt. Az ilyen kalandok veszélyesek lehetnek. Mindenki számára._

„Egy nagyon kíváncsi sárkány, bevallom," folytatta Shidan, humor csillogva a halvány aranyban. „Fogalmam sem volt, hogy találok más rokont a fedélzeten. Ki a kis tűzidomár? És ki Jet, hogy fenyegesse?"

_Megérezte Jinhait_. Szóval egy sárkány nem egészen olyan szerény hatalom volt, mint Shidan célozni szeretett volna rá. Ez érdekes lesz. „Jet, és a hozzá hasonlók, részben akik miatt Zuko menedéket kíván építeni," kezdte Iroh. „Az ifjú Szabadság Harcossal a Ba Sing Se-i kompon találkoztunk…"

* * *

Min megérintette a karját, ahogy lefelé mentek a baljós előérzetű acél járaton Amaya és egy idősebb tengerészgyalogos felé, a legjobb Nagy Testvér pillantását vetve rá. „Nem kell ezt tenned."

„De igen, kell," felelte Suyin makacsul, kimondva a szavakat, mielőtt a remegő térdei elárulhatták volna. Nem volt hideg idelenn a _Suzuran_ fogdájában. De – ijesztőnek érződött.

_Nem bánthat minket. Nem bánthatja Jinhait. Az acélrácsok másik oldalán van. Amik vastagok._

Mind igaz. És egyiktől sem érezte semmivel jobban magát.

Megkockáztatott egy pillantást Mai közömbös arcára, ahogy a nemesasszony mindkettejük mögött lépdelt, készen, hogy biccentsen bármely őrnek, aki kérdezhetné őket. „Látnom kell," erősködött Suyin. „Tudnom kell, hogy miért tenné bárki… amit Jet próbált tenni." Átadni Lee-t – Zuko-t és Iroh bácsit – a Dai Li-nek mint tűzidomárok? Ez _szörnyű_ volt.

…Szóval tényleg tűzidomárok voltak. Akkor is borzasztó volt. Jet élt Ba Sing Se-ben, csakúgy mint mindenki. Nem látta a Dai Li mit tett az emberekkel?

Hát, a legtöbbjük. Amaya azt mondta kaptak egy jó, kemény rázást, mikor a Föld Királynak el kellett bújnia, és sokkal többet gondolnak majd arra, mit akarnak tényleg tenni a városért. Mint Shirong bácsi tette. És tett néhány szörnyű dolgot, ő maga mondta, de Anyu és Apu azt mondták többé már nem teszi őket.

Nem mintha olyan rossz lehetett volna mint _ő_ gondolta, hogy az volt. Shirong bácsi Dai Li volt, de ő _segített_ a városnak. Csak be volt szorulva, mint Apu volt. Tudta, hogy amit a Dai Li tesznek, az nem helyes, csak… nem tudta megjavítani. És mikor _meg tudta_ javítani egy részét, mikor Zuko-nak és a családjának segítségre volt szüksége – _ott volt_. Ez számított.

És most Shirong bácsi a családhoz tartozott, és a jó fiúk egyike marad. Még ha neki és Jiának és Anyunak rá is kell ülniük, hogy úgy tartsák.

„Gyűlöli a Tűz Népét és holtan akar minket," mondta Mai nyugodtan. Mintha nem rázta volna meg a lelkéig. „Elég gyakori." Egy szén-fekete szemöldök felemelkedett. „Ez egy kicsit fanatikusabbnak tűnik a többségnél." Enyhén biccentett. „Amaya Gyógyító. Moriaki Tizedes."

_Itt vagyunk_. Suyin nagyot nyelt, a fogdacellák acéllal elzárt ajtaira nézve. _Oh öcsém_.

„Hű a Föld Királysághoz," folytatta Mai, „vagy csak őrült?"

„_Hallak!"_

„Igen, mostanra már egészen tisztában vagyunk vele, fiatalember," mondta Moriaki szárazon. Mint Jee kapitánynak, neki is teljesen ősz volt a haja, röviden tartva kivéve egy kicsi kontyot.

_A páncél még mindig ijesztő_, gondolta Suyin. De a ráncai… olyanok voltak, mint az apjáé. Egy arc, ami aggódott, nem ami bántott embereket. És olyan táskát hordott, ami… hát, nagyon hasonlított Amayáéra, mikor úgy gondolta olyasvalamit kell kezelnie, aminek nincs igazán idomításra szüksége, hogy megjavítsa. Vagy több kellett idomításnál. Sokkal több.

„Megválaszolnád Mai úrnő kérdését?" folytatta Moriaki. „Vagy kérdezzük a társaidat?"

Kócos barna haj lendült a rácsoknak. „Ne merészelj a közelükbe menni, te-!"

Amaya felemelt keze a levegőben állította meg a köpetet. Suyin bámult, tágra nyílt szemekkel, ahogy a vízidomár fontolóra vette, és Jet, és egy sápadt Szagos és Colos-

Egy kés-éles mozdulat, és a nyál a cella hátuljának _reccsent_, elég keményen, hogy lekaparja a festéket az acélról.

„Normális esetben jobb szeretem a türelmet, és ésszerűséget," mondta Amaya, szomorúsággal, ami Suyin lábujjaiig reszketett. „De Lee mindkettőt megpróbálta. Az életét kockáztatta, hogy biztos legyen kiszökhess Ba Sing Se-ből. És most itt vagy, megint, megtámadva a törzsem egy tagját. A következő – és csak _egy_ következő lesz – vért fog fakasztani. Azután…"

Colos megmarkolta Jet vállát. A barna szemek kissé kitisztulni látszottak. „Csak tartsd távol magad tőlünk," morogta Jet. „A Dai Li-vel dolgozol, most a Tűz Népével dolgozol – miféle vízidomár vagy te?"

„A Dai Li-vel dolgoztál?" kottyintotta ki Suyin. És a szájára akarta csapni a kezét. Amaya dolgozott Shirong bácsival, ezt _tudta_. De – ahogy Jet mondta, úgy hangzott…

„Ó igen," lehelte Jet felé nézve egy mosollyal, ami egyszerűen nem volt helyes. „Ő egy vidám öreg kínzó. Nem tudtad?"

„Nagy szavak egy idiótától, aki elfogatta magát," vicsorogta egyenesen vissza Min. „Amaya azt mondja össze vagy kavarodva a családod miatt. Hát kemény! Tudod mit tettél majdnem az _én_ családommal? Majdnem megölettél minket! Nem érdekel, hogy ha levágta az ujjaidat és megetette veled! Lee állandóan elkergetett, és én _nem tudtam_, és te egyszerűen nem hagytad békén-!"

„Hagyd abba!" fakadt ki Suyin, elkapva karját. „Nem vagy ilyen!" Jet-re meredt, és a vele levő fiúra és lányra, akik _nem csináltak_ semmit. „Igaz. Féltünk. Nem tudom mit tett Amaya, és nem tudom te mit tettél. De tudom mit akartál tenni! Tűzidomárokat gyűlölsz, akik soha semmit nem tettek neked!" Berángatott egy lélegzetet, megpróbálva nem sírni. „Csak azt mondd meg nekem _miért_."

„Tűzidomár vagy?" Jet elhátrált a rácsoktól. „_Te_ tűzidomár vagy."

„Nem az," jelentette ki Min.

Suyin újra megmarkolta bátyja karját. „Mit érdekel? Ba Sing Se-ben _születtem_! Apu _tanár_! Egész életünkben a Föld Királyt követtük volna!"

Jet ajkai felgörbültek. „Nem, nem tettétek volna." A körülöttük levő acélra rándított. „Itt vagytok. A Tűz Népével. Hogy megmenthessétek a hitvány tűzidomító nyakadat." Egy lépéssel közelebb jött, szemei összeszűkülve és önelégülten. „Egy igazi hazafi meghalt volna."

Suyin megdermedt.

„Ezt nem hiszed!" fakadt ki Szagos, Jet mellé nyomulva, hogy rá kellett néznie. „Nem hiheted!"

„Attól tartok hiheti, ifjú hölgy," szólt Moriaki komoran. „Láttam már ilyet. A saját oldalunkon, sajnálatos módon." A tengerészgyalogos finoman felsóhajtott. „Képzelem volt okod a saját gyűlöletedre, fiatalember. Hatalmas erő, és nem mindig gonosz. Mikor a remény meghal, mikor minden más kudarcot vallani látszik – a gyűlölet életben tarthat."

„Ne viselkedj úgy, mintha megértenél, tűzidomár!"

Moriaki elmosolyodott. „Ah. Na ebben tévedsz. Nem vagyok tűzidomár, bár a szakaszomból sokan azok. Én csupán medikus vagyok. Harci gyógyító, a ti szavaitokkal élve. És nem, én egészen biztosan nem értlek téged. De láttam elég érintettet elég gyakran, hogy megértsem a dolgozó erőket." Egy páncélos vállrándítás. „Kényelemben vagy a gyűlöleted ölelésében. Melegít, mikor az egész világ fagyottnak, és törékenynek tűnik, mint az új jég. Célt ad neked. És elfalaz a gyászodtól."

„Semmi jogod nincs arról beszélned, hogy sajnálod, te szörnyeteg!" Jet egy otromba intést hajított Suyin felé. „Egyikőtöknek sincs!"

Acél csillogott Mai ujjai között. „Nem csak unalmas vagy. Udvariatlan is."

Suyin nyelt egyet, gyorsan verő szívvel. Oh szellemek, vér lesz, és sikoltozás…

„Nem dobálunk fegyvereket a fogdába, Mai Úrnő," mondta Moriaki szárazon. „Bosszantja a kapitányt."

„Kár." Az acél újra eltűnt. „Ti ketten megkaptátok, amiért jöttetek?"

„Azt hiszem," felelte Min, kissé megrendülten. „Nem értem, de… nem is hiszem, hogy akarnám." Suyinra nézett. „Most már mehetünk?"

Reszketve, Suyin bólintott.

Jet elsomolyodott. „Így van, fuss csak el-„

Szagos bordán vágta, egy gyors ütéssel. „Hagyd abba Jet! Ez nem helyes!" Mindegyikükre rámeredt. „És az sem helyes, hogy itt tartotok minket! Csak engedjetek el minket!"

„Kedves ifjú hölgyem, biztosíthatlak, hogy a kapitány boldogan megteszi, amint olyan helyen vagyunk, ahol a herceg biztos lehet, hogy fanatikus barátotok nem tesz több kárt," állította Moriaki. „Azt hiszem valaki említett egy apácazárdát."

Hulla csend. Colos felvonta szemöldökét. Amaya sötét pillantást vetett Moriakira.

„Ha a fiú a _fattyú_ szóval dobálózik, pontosan tudnia kéne kit is sérteget," mondta Moriaki szárazon, előhúzva egy tekercset a táskájából egy papírszisszenéssel. „És hogy miért valószínű, hogy mind magát, mind a társait kivégzik miatta." Fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Mulattathat, hogy ez a fedélzetre hozott archívumban volt található. A Dai Li-nek csupán sosem volt ideje rájönni, hogy alkalmazható."

Szagos óvatosan átvette a tekercset a rácsokon, és elkezdte széttekerni. Majdnem leejtette, tágra nyílt szemekkel, eltátott szájjal. „Ez – Ezek-„

Akarata ellenére, Jet odanézett. Visszarántotta tekintetét. „Hazugság!"

Moriaki felvonta saját szemöldökét, sértetten. „Biztosítlak, egészen eredeti."

„Ez őrület!" csattant fel Jet. „A Tűz Úr soha nem-„

„Nem ez a vitád velünk?" Moriaki hangszíne acélt is borotválhatott volna. „Hogy mi a Tűz Népében mind őrült szörnyetegek vagyunk?"

„Te." Jet vádló ujjat bökött a tengerészgyalogos felé. „Megpróbálsz a fejünkkel játszani. _Nem fog működni_."

„Mindkét áruló megszegte a birodalmi parancsot, hogy ki-„ Szagos belebotlott a kalligráfiába.

Colos megszorította a tekercset a kezei felett, kitámasztva. „Hogy kiirtsa a Vízi Törzsi barbárokat, és elfogja az Avatárt." Az íjász felnézett. „Engedély megadva, hogy amint meglátják, megöljék őket."

A szeme sarkából, Suyin látta, ahogy Min nagyot nyel. „Említettem már az utóbbi időben, hogy mennyire örülök, hogy Apu nem őrült?"

„Találkoznod kéne az enyémmel," mondta Mai higgadtan. „Elégedett volt velem. Amíg nem mozdultam. Vagy lélegeztem. Vagy tettem bármit, amit egy illő ifjú hölgynek nem szabadna." Vállat vont. „Azula csak boldoggá akarta tenni az apját. Szomorú. Amíg nem vagy villám távban."

„Ami igazán ijesztő?" mormolta Min. „Azt hiszem megértem."

_Én is_, gondolta Suyin, fagyottan. Az Apád az _apád_ volt. Azt akartad, hogy büszke legyen rád. És Zuko-nak ettől el kellett sétálnia. Még ha Ozai Tűz Úr gonosz is volt – ez kellett hogy fájjon.

„Hazugság," ismételte Jet laposan, nem nézve a tekercsre. „Megölni, amint meglátják? És el kéne higgyük, hogy egy egész Tűz Népe hajó árulóvá változott?"

„Nem untatlak a részletekkel. Úgysem hinnéd el őket," jegyezte meg Moriaki. „Legyen elég annyi, hogy ez egy… árvák hajója, bizonyos értelemben. Egy másik parancsnok sem vezetett volna minket, vagy engedett volna harcolni a népünkért legjobb tudásunk szerint." Jetre nézett. „De persze, mi egyáltalán nem értenénk meg titeket." Kihúzta magát. „Látta, amire szüksége volt, Amaya Gyógyító?"

„Egy pontig," ismerte el a vízidomár. „Még mindig lehetséges, hogy ez fizikális, nem… megszállottság. Közelebb vizsgálatra van szükségem." A vörösbe és zöldbe öltözött ifjoncokra nézett. „Ti, kifelé."

Suyin még soha nem örült ennyire, hogy kövesse egy gyógyító tanácsát.

Min csukva tartotta a száját, amíg biztonságosan a raktér felé nem mentek. „Hagytad, hogy azt higgye tűzidomár vagy? Ez-„

„Régi trükk, de még mindig jó," szólt Mai elgondolkozva. „Minden klánnak kell legyen egy _kagemusha_. Az emberek akik idomárokra mennek sosem számítanak késre."

Suyin nagyot nyel. Nem _akart_-

_De megtenném. Ha Jet Jinhaiért jönne, családért_ – megtenném.

„Megpróbálja majd bántani," tiltakozott Min.

„Ha szabaddá kerül a közelünkben? Valószínű," értett egyet Mai. „Azt akarod, hogy helyette Jinhai legyen a célpont? Suyinnek van harcos esélye."

„De Jinhai csak egy gyerek!"

Suyin a következő fedélzetre lépett, és eliszkolt egy elmenő tengerész útjából, aki egy acéllemezt, szerszámosládát és belefeledkezett arcot viselt. Mai és Min épp csak utána vették észre; Mai mindkettejüket a falnak nyomta ahogy a férfi elmorgott mellettük.

Csatlakozva Suyinhoz a fedélzeten, Mai józan pillantást vetett Minre. „Azt hiszed számítana?"

„Nem," sóhajtott Min, követve őket a labirintusban, ami készletekkel volt elfalazva. „Pocsék dolog ilyet gondolni emberekről." Suyinra pillantott. „De tudni fogja, hogy nem idomár."

„Vannak módjai a tettetésének, ha olyasvalakivel blöffölsz, aki nem ismeri a tüzet," tájékoztatta őket Mai. „Villanópapír. Kova és olaj. Van egy krém, amit felhasználhatsz arra, hogy megvédjen a megégéstől néhány percre. Ty Lee megmutatta nekem ezt. Szükségünk lesz Moriaki Tizedes segítségére a készítésében; trükkös, és túl sok használata beteggé tehet. És idő kell, míg felrakod, úgyhogy nem hasznos, ha meglepnek."

„Az emberek azt tettetik, hogy idomárok?" ahogy szokássá vált, Suyin a rakomány háló falán tartotta kezét, ahogy hazafelé tartotta. Egyszerűen annyira különbözött a várostól; edzett kenderszálak fonott-acél mag körül, fekete mint a dióhéjfesték, só, hal és szurok illatát hordozva. „Ez nem… sért valakit?"

„Nem Agnit." Mai halványan elmosolyodott. „Azt mondják szereti a jó trükköt."

Oké. Ez jó volt. Még ha valahogy borzongató is. „Te…" Suyin megvárta míg pár szomszéd elmegy mellettük, nem akarva semmit mondani azok körül, akik nem család voltak. „Te úgy gondolod, hogy elfutottunk?"

Mai hallgatott. Min is, meglepve Suyint. _Azt hiszem ő is igazán tudni akarja_.

„Amit Jet futásnak hív, azt mi megfutamodásnak neveznénk," mondta végül Mai. „Nem ez az, amit tettünk. Taktikus visszavonulást hajtottunk végre olyan terepről, ahol az ellenség van előnyben, hogy új szárnyat nyithassunk, és arra vezessük a Tűz Urat, hogy megossza erőit."

„Szóval elfutottunk, de jó okkal," mondta Min fanyarul.

„Inkább maradtál volna? Halott emberek nem szolgálják a nagyurukat." Mai magára ráncolta a szemöldökét. „A szellemek tehetik, de az ritka. Inkább legyél élő probléma." Min szemébe nézett. „Jobb polgára vagy a Föld Királynak, mint Jet valaha is lehet."

…Oh remek. Szirupos cucc. „Megyek megnézem Anyunak szüksége van-e segítségre a vacsorához," szólt Suyin sietve, és előreszaladt.

Még igaz is volt. Egy hajón főzni nem olyan volt, mint otthon, ahol mindenkinek volt tűzhelye. Itt egy hajókonyha volt tűzhelyekkel és sütőkkel és igazán fura dolgokkal, és a trükk az volt, hogy mindent előkészíts a főzésre, aztán kikapj magadnak egy helyet Luchan szakács jegyzékében. És biztosítani, hogy szétválasztottad mind a forgácsot és héjakat és cuccot, ahogy ő akarta, hogy mehessen a Nap Halálos Levesébe, vagy a kukacvödrökbe.

Amik egyszerre voltak hátborzongatók és totál zsíír. A saját földedet csinálni, hogy apró fákat növeszthess benne, hogy legyenek virágok a fedélzeten? És hal-csali?

Nem mintha szerette volna a kukacokat kampóra rakni. De a horgászás olyasvalami volt, amit megtehetett, a levegőből, úgy hogy nem volt senkinek sem az útjában.

Újra a hálónak nyomódva, ahogy valami szegény hölgy próbálta terelni a gyerekeit, Suyin igazán horgászni akart.

Néhány forduló után benn volt a saját sarkukban, rávigyorogva Limre és Daiyura, ahogy valami bíbor répán rágcsáltak, amit Luli és Meixiang hámoztak-

Agya megtorpant, ahogy megbotlott egy saját korabeli ülő gyerekben, egy karddal és farkas-szerű homlokráncolással és egy tincsnyi fehérrel fekete hajában. „Augh-!"

Erős kezek kapták el, olyan kérgesedéssel markolva, amiket először Lee-n érzett. „Nyugi. Megvagy."

Barna haj, szürkéskék szemek, és egy fura zöld páncélban és egyenruhában, amik az emlékezetében kattintottak. Apu egyik tekercséről?

„Sajnálom," folytatta a kardforgató-nő, megtámasztva őt. „Azt hiszem kicsit távolabb kéne mennünk a bejárattól-„

„Te Kyoshi Harcos vagy!" fakadt ki Suyin-ból, végre elhelyezve a kardot és a legyezőt. „Hogyan – ki –mi?"

„Saoluan," mutatkozott be a harcos. „A szemöldökráncoló csendes típus a kis kard-testvérem, Langxue."

Ellapulva a fedélzeten, Langxue a szemöldökét ráncolta. „Hmph."

„Durva napja volt," javasolta Saoluan, segítve Suyinnak kilépni a csomóból. „Sadao hadnagy azt mondta jobban elleszünk a családjaitokkal, mint bárki mással. Ti már tudtok a yāorénekről-„

Feltápászkodva, Langxue majdnem morgott. „Keresztül fogsz menni ezen valahányszor valaki más bukkan fel?"

„Jobb lesz, ha elhiszed," felelte Saoluan vidáman. „A Ba Sing Se-i emberek furcsák. Képzeld csak el, egy rakás kő között élni, ahelyett hogy egy jó óceán lenne közted és a rosszfiúk közt. Csak fair őket figyelmeztetni, hogy ugyanolyan furcsák lesznek viszont." Suyinra kacsintott. „Hé, te felmész a hajókonyhára, ugye? Meg tudnád érdeklődni, hogy Shidan Nagyúr küldött-e át egy kis folyami garnélát?"

„Egy kis… mit?" tűnődött Suyin. Igazán gyanús vigyor volt anyja arcán.

„Ígérem elmondom mi van benne," mondta Meixiang erényesen. „Miután kipróbáltad."

_Oh öcsém._

De így is munkához látott a répákon, egy dologban biztosan.

_Mi Föld Királyságiak vagyunk és Tűz, egy Tűz Népe hajón, egy sárkánnyal és emberekkel _Kyoshi Szigetéről_ a fedélzeten._

_Senkinek sincs odakinn furább napja az enyémnél._

* * *

A Valaha. Volt. Legfurább. Nap.

Volt már korábban egy Tűz népe hajón, egyszer. Röviden. De sosem jutott le a fedélzet alá, amihez Katara hozzá fagyasztotta, ami azt jelentette, hogy tabu-törő húga valószínűleg többet látott egy Tűz Népe hajó belsejéből Aanggel, mint ő. Nem mintha tervezte volna bevallani. Nem most, idelenn Apuval mélyen acélban, el a széltől. Talán soha sem.

_Egy szag sem helyes. Minden_ hang _helytelen_.

Sokka ismerte a Vízi Törzsi hajókat, fát és vásznat és a hínár-szurok ragacsos illatát, hogy tömítse az eresztékeket. És a halakat. Néha vér rézben gazdag illatát és fókazsírét, de mindig a halszagot.

Ennek a raktérnek rozsda és olaj és szénfüst illata volt, egy árnyalatnyi aljvízzel, abból, ahogy Bato még mindig rájönni próbált hogy működnek a pumpák. Nyikorgott, de nem úgy, mint a fa; fém a fémen, mint a fúró, majdnem túl halkan a meghallásához. Összekocogtatta a fogait.

_Aput nem tűnik zavarni._

De ugyanakkor, a látszat csalhat. Szeme sarkából Sokka látta apját lopva zsákmányolt egyenruhája szürke gallérját húzogatni. És kicsit jobban érezte magát.

_Még jó, hogy a kaptány nagyjából Apu mérete volt-_

És erre még _gondolni_ sem akart túl hangosan, nem még úgy sem, hogy Aang egy kabinba volt dugva ahol Tao beszélhetett a szellemekről és Katara megpróbálhatott a sebhelyein dolgozni. Aang valami módon sosem ott volt, ahol számítottál rá.

_Problémánk van. Nagy. És nem tudom mit tegyek._

„Csendes vagy," jegyezte meg Hakoda, átkutatva a raktérnek ezt a részét bármi hasznos után, amit a harcosok szem elől téveszthettek korai sietségükben, hogy eltakarítsák a szennyet, mielőtt az Avatárhoz érnek.

„Ez… nagy," mondta Sokka, hátradöntve fejét, hogy szegecselt acélra bámuljon. Olyan sok acél. Bele tudtad illeszteni a falu összes kését egy gerendába és még mindig volt helyed, hogy beletömj egy kenut. _Ennyijük van és még többet akarnak? Miért?_

Duh. A Tűz Népe kapzsi volt és gonosz, azért.

…Csakhogy ez volt a könnyű válasz. Zuko, Iroh Tábornok, Jee Kapitány, még az az őrült nőszemély Teruko is – nem voltak gonoszak. Pokolian ijesztőek, veszélyesek, és senki olyanok, akit _valaha_ is engedett volna randizni a húgával. De nem gonoszak.

_Ők nem olyanok, mint a Tűz Sereg tuskók, akikkel Haru falujában találkoztunk, vagy akik Zhaonak dolgoztak. Nem _akarnak_ semmit._

…_Legalábbis, nem _cuccot.

Emlékeztette őt az őrökre Gaipannál, mikor megpróbálta figyelmeztetni a falut, mielőtt Jet áradása lezúdulhatott volna mindenkire. Vízi Törzs volt. Az ellenség. Ezt látták, _persze_, hogy nem bíztak benne-

De mikor az öreg utazó kezeskedett érte, a főnöki tisztségben levő fickó elengedte. Csak úgy.

_Tűnj el innen. Kimenekítjük a falut. Menj._

És _így is tettek_, ez volt az őrült rész. Mindenkit kivontak az áradat útjából. Nem csak Tűz Népét. _Mindenkit_.

Mintha bárki megtette volna. Mintha eszükbe sem jutott volna _nem_ megtenni.

Mint Zuko elengedte Aanget a vihar közepén, ahelyett, hogy közéjük került volna egy öreg halászember megmentésében…

„Sokka?" Hakoda a homlokát ráncolta, aggodalmasan.

Sokka feltartotta kezét; várj egy percet. Odasétált a válaszfalhoz, és az acélnak simította ujjait. Erősebb a fánál. Erősebb szinte mindennél. Kivéve egy borzasztó éjszakát az Északi Sarkon. „Azt hiszem… talán… rájöttem miért pöccenti be Aang a Tűz Népét."

Apja felkuncogott. „Úgy érted az egész Avatár dolog mellett."

„Igazából, jah," ismerte be Sokka. „Meséltem neked arról, mikor Zuko rajtaütött a falunkon?"

„Katara kicsit többet mondott."

Sokka elvörösödött. „Hát, bárhogy is… az a köcsög idomár megvárta, míg rátámadok. Kétszer. Nem az őrök állítottak meg. Hanem ő." Még egy kicsit megrágta ezt a gondolatot, nem számít milyen sajgón hagyta. „Hagyták, hogy fair harc legyen. Valahogy."

„Fair?" Hakoda kétkedő pillantást vetett rá.

„A lényeg, hogy volt esélyem," vont vállat Sokka. „Nem _jó_ esély. Valahogy mint egy tigris-fókának egy jegesmedve ellen."

Ami nem egyoldalú harc volt. A tigris-fókának is voltak fogai. Ha a jegesmedve elvétette azt az első ugrást, és a tigris-fóka be tudott iszkolni a víz alá, jég alá? Viszlát vacsi.

Hakoda bólintott, szemlátomást maga is belegondolva ebbe. „Folytasd."

„Szóval… az Avatárral harcolni olyan, mint az egész óceánnal harcolni," jelentette ki Sokka. „Vagy egy vulkánnal – meséltem neked a vulkánról? Az ijesztő volt… Jah. Mikor a világ megpróbálja megölni a Tűz Népe fickókat? A rendesek, mint Iroh – _abbahagyják_ a harcot. Embereket _mentenek_."

Hakoda kétkedően felvonta szemöldökét.

„Néhányuk ezt teszi," erősködött Sokka. „Mikor Zuko elvitte Aanget az Északi Sarkon? Én a jégen hagytam volna. Nem hinném, hogy ő otthagyott volna. Megölt volna, talán. De nem hagyott volna ott."

„A tűzidomárok őrültek," jegyezte meg Hakoda. „Ezt tudtuk."

„Igaz. Őrültek, és nem tudják mikor kell feladni," helyeselt Sokka. „De hisznek az igazságos harcban. Legalábbis egy egy-az-egy elleniben," javította ki apja szkeptikus pillantására. „Ha sikerre tudjuk vinni ezt az inváziót, ha Aang le tudja _győzni_ a Tűz Urat – talán tényleg megnyerhetjük. Aang legyőzi Ozait, mindenki más hű a Tűz Úrhoz; azt mondja nekik, hogy hagyják abba, és abbahagyják."

Hát, kivéve Zuko-t. Sokka igazán remélte, hogy Zuko nem lesz probléma miután a Tűz Úr legyőzetett, mert komolyan? Persze, Aang volt az Avatár. De Zuko _be volt pöccenve_.

Katara azért volt életben, mert Wan Shi Tong figyelmen kívül hagyott egy vézna, bepöccent embert. Remélte, hogy a bagolynak _még mindig_ fájt a feje.

_Heh. Mire valók a bátyak?_

„Hallok egy _de_-t," mondta Hakoda elgondolkozva.

„Öhmm…"

„A terv egyszerűnek tűnik, még ha kissé reszketeg is a részletekben," jegyezte meg Hakoda. „Beküzdjük magunkat figyelem elterelésként. Aang szembenéz és legyőzi a Tűz Urat a napfogyatkozás alatt, mikor egy tűzidomár sem tud… oh."

„Jah," mondta Sokka komoran. „Oh."

„Egy fiú földet, levegőt és vizet idomítva egy férfi ellen a tüze nélkül." Hakoda végiggondolta. „Igazad van. De akkor is ez a legjobb esélyünk. Először le kell győznünk őket. Az Avatár beverheti a fejükbe, hogy _legyőzték_ őket később is."

„Ezzel nem vitatkozom." Sokka feltartotta kezeit. „De ha ezt tesszük, nem engedhetjük Aanget egyedül Ozai után. Megöleti magát."

Apja tanulmányozta őt egy hosszú, józan pillanatig. „Ezt futtasd le nálam még egyszer?"

„Zuko-nak nincs szüksége tűzidomításra, hogy szétrúgja valakinek a seggét," fektette le Sokka. „Tüzet dobál Aangre, persze – Aang mindig olyan erősen idomít vissza, amennyire csak tud. De közelről és személyesen tudom, hogy Zuko-nak _nem_ kell idomítania, hogy bántson valakit." Szünetet tartott. „Zuko le tud győzni engem puszta kézzel. Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de le tud. Mit gondolsz az _apja_ mire képes?"

Hakoda kihúzta a vállait, aggodalmasan. „Nem gondolod, hogy Aang olyan közel hagyná kerülni."

„De igen," Sokka sóhajtott. „Ha Ozai megpróbál beszélni hozzá? Megtenné. _Azulának_ is leült és várt, mikor üldözött minket. Megpróbálni lebeszélni róla."

Ez elgondolkodtatta Hakodát. „Tényleg szeret beszélni."

„Muszáj neki," felelte Sokka. „Nem tud ölni."

Hakoda eltakart egy köhhintést. „Azt hiszem a Tűz Flotta nem értene egyet."

„Tudom. Az Avatár öl," Sokka vállat vont. „Aang? Ő nem tud. _Nem fog_. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem tette, lelökött egy tucat tankot hegyekről – de szemtől szemben? Ozai szemébe nézve?" Sokka a fejét csóválta.

„Sokkának igaza van."

…És a szíve visszamehetett a torkából, _köszönöm_. „Toph!" habogott Sokka. „Hogy lopakodtál ide le?"

Elősomolyogva az árnyakból, Toph visszaintett a létra felé. „Duh. Fémidomár? Megkérem, hogy ne csináljon zajt, és nem csinál."

„Hmm. Ez kapóra jöhet." Hakoda megdörzsölte állát, a kék gyöngyök megvillanva, ahogy fejét vak tekintete felé hajtotta. „Szóval te is aggódsz Aang miatt."

„Ó igen." Nem hangzott boldognak tőle, csupasz lába pontosan átlépve a fedélzeten afelé a-

Sokka nagyot nyelt. „Toph, állj!"

Megállt. Hüvelykekre. Hála a szellemeknek. „Mi van a padlón, Sokka?"

„Ah… öhmm…"

„Olyasmi érzés, mint a rozsda. Csakhogy nem az. És mindenhol ott van a hajón. Bár ti srácok megpróbáltátok feltakarítani nagyrészét." Felé fordult. „Az, amire gondolok?"

_Oh pokolba. Ez Toph_. „Ha vérre gondolsz? Jah."

A kis földidomár bólintott, vállai lesüppedve egy kicsit. „Gondoltam." Sötét tincseket tűrt el az arcából, és Hakoda felé hallgatott. „Aang megkérdezett bárkit is hogy szereztétek ezt a hajót?"

„Nem hinném," felelte Hakoda, meglepve. „Miért tenné?"

„És senki nem mondta neki."

Mindkét Vízi Törzsi ránézett; Sokka a szemeit forgatva, ahogy rájött, hogy megint csak, egyszerűen le fog pattanni. „Nem kissé nyilvánvaló?"

„Aha," mondta Toph szkeptikusan. „Aang morgolódik, ha húst hozol vissza, Sokka. Mit gondolsz mit mondana, ha ez-„ lábujja ledöfött, majdnem a vérfoltra, „-_nyilvánvaló_ lenne?"

„Oough." Sokka meghajolt kicsit, próbálva férfias lenni; feladta és lehuppant a fedélzetre. Vagy megpróbált. Az egyenruha nem igazán engedett huppanni. „Oh, nem érzem valami jól magam."

Toph leguggolt, hogy megveregesse a vállát. „Jah. Én sem." Kifújt egy lélegzetet. „És az igazán rossz rész? Nem hinném, hogy elmondhatjuk neki."

„Meg kell," erősködött Sokka. Vagy próbált. Valahogy, nem tudott bele sok löketet tenni.

„Igen? Elmondani neki, hogy a hajó, amin vagy, az ágy, amiben alszol? Az étel, amit eszel? Mindenki akié ez volt, immár _halott_. Hogy megmenthesd a világot." Megrezzent az arca. „Tégy nekem egy szívességet. Előbb tegyél szárazföldre. Hogy _elbújhassak_."

„Nem bántaná a barátait…" Hakoda elhallgatott, szétnézve köztük.

„Aang nem," mondta Sokka súlyosan. „Az Avatár? Jah. Ó igen. Hallottál Roku templomáról. Emlékeztess, hogy elmondjam mi történt az egyik Föld Tábornok erődjével, miután bepöccentette Aanget."

Erős karok csavarodtak mindkettejük köré, ahogy Hakoda ölelésbe húzta őket. „Majd kitalálunk valamit. Lépésenként." Fanyarul rájuk vigyorgott. „Elvégre, kissé elfoglaltak leszünk ahhoz, hogy bárki olyan apró részletek miatt aggódjon, mint hogy hogyan szereztük ezt a hajót. Van ez a kis probléma, amin át kell jutnunk, amit a Tűz Flottának hívnak…"

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: _Kagemusha_ – „árnyék harcos". Utánzó, vagy álca.

ŰrBálna Aesopus-okról… próbáljátok a _Japán Mesék_et Royall Tylertől, a _Beowulf_ot, vagy igazán, bármilyen népmeséket odakinn. És nézzétek Hei Bai, Wan Shi Tong, Koh, és Koizilla szövegkönyv szerinti viselkedését. A szellemek és fantasztikus lények nem azért cselekszenek, hogy _leckére_ tanítsák az embereket. Azért cselekszenek, _mert_ _megtehetik_. Néha azért sújtanak le, mert megsértették őket – akár ott van említett sértő személy a környéken, akár nincs. (Hei Bai, rád nézek.) Néha alávethetők hízelgésnek és okos megközelítéseknek. (Wan Shi Tong.) De az idő többségében csak ott vannak, és az emberre, aki beléjük botlik hogy keresztezze útjukat rossz idők járnak, bizony.

És néha a nyilvánvaló válasz a legjobb. Toph nem volt annyira célpont szabályok megszegéséért, mint 1) erős idomár volt, 2) aki harcolt már szellemekkel, és így „látható" mint jogos célpont (nem, Wan Shi Tong nem felejtette el ki tartotta fenn a könyvtárát!), és 3) nem volt az Avatár közvetlen szeme előtt, mikor említett szellem-krakenre rájött a rágcsálhatnék.

Mellesleg, a Japán folklórban – az óriás százlábúak a sárkányok halálos ellenségei.

* * *

Előzetes:

„Makoto hazug volt, és gyilkos," préselte ki Zuko. „Sozin egész rakás embert megölt, akik nem tettek semmit neki! Hogy engedhetted valaha is, hogy az anyám hozzámenjen feleségül _ahhoz_, bármi másért, _mint_ bosszúért?"


	45. Chapter 45

**45.**

Ismerős karmos kezek telepedtek az övé mellé a korlátra. Zuko-nak sikerült nem megrezzennie. A megrezzenés magára hívhatja Shirong figyelmét; és az ügynök figyelmét Teruko Hadnagyon akarta, aki az idomítását kritizálta. Nem egy fáradt, dühtől-kiégett tűzidomáron.

Még rosszabb, ha megrezzen, Shidan eltűnődne, hogy miért. És nem tudta megmagyarázni, _nem tudta_-

„A nagybátyád," kuncogott Shidan csendesen, „pillanatnyilag Jee Kapitányt figyelmezteti, hogy valami látványosan drasztikusra készülök.

Zuko ránézett. „Csakugyan?"

„Nem tudok róla." Shidan nem kis elégedettséggel markolta az acélt. „Bár érdekesnek találom, hogy egy ilyen furcsán okítatlan a sárkányokban felismeri a jeleket." A halvány arany szemek felé siklottak.

_Nem fogok elpirulni._

„Nehéz terhet hordoztál sok évig, és azt kívánom bárcsak megkönnyíthettük volna," mondta Shidan komoran. „Mondhatom azt, hogy Byakkóért cselekedtem. Hogy a dédapád kívánságait hajtottam végre, hogy megvédjük amit mi Byakkóiak soká biztonságban tartottunk. Hogy nem te vagy az első klánunkból, akit feláldoztunk Byakko szükségére, és egészen biztosan nem is az utolsó. De a lányom választotta a sorsát. Te nem."

Zuko állkapcsa összeszorult.

„Tudnod kell," szólt Shidan szándékosan, „hogy sokkal több vagy bármilyen bosszúnál."

„Makoto hazug volt, és gyilkos," préselte ki Zuko. „Sozin egész rakás embert megölt, akik nem tettek semmit neki! Hogy engedhetted valaha is, hogy az anyám hozzámenjen feleségül ahhoz, bármi másért, _mint_ bosszúért?"

„Mert sárkányok vére vagyunk," mondta Shidan higgadtan. „És ha anyád nem tudta megmondani neked miért szerette apádat, akkor rám hárul."

_Anyám_? Nem tudta mit érezzen. Zavart, egyértelműen. Dühöt; minden után, amit az apja tett, az anyja még mindig-!

_Tudnom kell._

Mereven, Zuko bólintott.

„Sozin és Makoto könyörtelenek voltak, biztosan," állította Shidan. „Gyorsak lecsapni azokra, akiket ellenségüknek neveztek. Okosak és ravaszak, hogy csapdába ejtsék ellenségeiket, hogy ne tudjanak elmenekülni; hogy a saját vérüket fordítsák ellenük, felbujtva magukat az onmitsu-kat Sozin akaratára. Mesterei a tűznek; Sozin még vulkánokat is képes volt megszelídíteni, ha adott volt idő, hogy elcsábítsa lángjaikat a sajátjával. Elszánt. Rettenthetetlen. _Megölhetetlen_. Kivéve a gyász által, ahogy Soziné végül lemészárolta. Mert valaha tényleg barátjának hívta Rokut." Shidan szünetet tartott, három szándékos szívdobbanásig. „Ezekből, mit ne kívánna bármely klán a saját vérének igényelni?"

Zuko szárazon nyelt egyet. „De én-„

„Ott van szintúgy," szólt Shidan fanyarul, „a tény is, hogy apád nem rosszarcú."

Zuko ujjai összeszorultak az acélon. _Nem_ nyúlva a sebhelyhez.

„Shh… shh, fióka, semmit ebből." Megbánás szegélyezte Shidan hangját, de a halvány arany semmit sem tartalmazott a sajnálatból. „Bátor voltál. Emlékezz erre, és hogy azt tetted, ami helyes. Sebhelyek? Hah! Meg kéne mutassam a sajátjaimat. A Byakkóért vándorlás gyakorta érdekes, de sosem biztonságos. Túlélted, unokám. Élsz, és nem vagy megtörve. Ez a vonalad ereje! Az erő, amit magunknak lopni akartunk, Ursa gyermekein keresztül." Szünetet tartott. „Jót kívánnék az unokámnak, ha elfogadná áldásomat."

_Akartak engem. Nem… nem csak egy újabb tervet_. „Szerette őt?" suttogta Zuko. „Amit tett… amit tudok, hogy továbbra is tenni fog…"

„Amit _tett_, igen," mondta Shidan erélyesen. „Ő egy sötét sárkány, és valószínű halála megmentené népünket. De Ozai gonoszsága az ő választása. Ahogy Azuloné volt, és Soziné, és Makotoé. Iroh és Lu Ten másként döntöttek." Intett kezével, hogy belefoglalja a hajót, a folyót, a zöld erdőt, ami majdnem a partig tolongott. „Hadd mondja a világ, hogy Sozin vére gonosz. _Semmit_ sem tudnak. A te véred Soziné, és Makotoé, és az enyém. És egyikünk sem – egyikünk sem! – dönthet helyetted."

„Még Roku sem?" kérdezte Zuko savanyúan.

Hő csillámlott Shidan vállai felett. „Hmph. Beismerem, annak az embernek az öröksége bármely épeszű szülőt elgondolkoztatna. De a nagybátyád túlélte. Még ha tényleg meg is van benne a család teával való megszállottsága."

Zuko pislogott. Kérdőn a sárkányra pillantott. „Oh, na ne."

„Nyugtató tea," mondta Shidan szárazon.

Zuko megpróbált nem felvihogni.

„Ha le akarnék _nyugodni_, meditálnék," folytatta a sárkány puffogva. „_Nem_ kívánok nyugodt lenni. Kockáztattam Byakkót. Mozgásba lendítettem egy tervet, ami talán – talán – leplezheti miért vettem el néhány Yu Yant oly módon, ami mindannyiunknak segít. Találtam egy yāorént, keresetlenül, és életben tartottam és viszonylagos jó egészségben, míg segítséget nem találtunk. Megtaláltam unokámat, és megtudtam, hogy kevesebbet tud az örökségéről, mint az anyja, mikor totyogós fióka volt a térdemnél. A szellemek mozgolódnak, a világ káoszban áll, és minden amit szeretek kockázatban van. _Ingerült_ vagyok. _Jogom_ van, hogy ingerült legyek. Ha ez Byakko lenne, mostanra már megmásztam volna a hegyet, hogy játsszak a lávával, amit Shirotora nekünk ad. És remélhetőleg megsütöttem volna bármilyen ellenséget, ami elég bolond, hogy kövessen. De nem az, és nincs meg ez a luxusom. Kár. _Tea_!"

Majdnem, Zuko elfojtott egy kacajt. De egy szó elkapta a fülét. „Láva?" lehelte. „Azt hittem – a tekercsek azt mondták csak az Avatár, és a Tűz Úr…"

„És hol tanulták?" Shidan felívelte szemöldökét. És tanulmányozta őt. „A legtöbben nem tudják elsajátítani, nem. Még sok sárkány is csak arra képes, amire Kuzon volt; durván vezetni, hogy megmentsék a saját életüket. De folyik, mint a víz, eltűnődöm, vajon…" Kinyúlt.

Zuko megrezzent. _Ha megérint engem, tudni fogja. _Tudni_ fogja. El kéne mennem, el kéne-_

De ez Shidan volt. És annyira belefáradt már a futásba.

Az ujjak megálltak, nem érintve. „Tudod, hogy nem szándékozlak bántani."

„Tudom," suttogta Zuko. „Nem akarlak bántani."

Shidan oldalt billentette fejét, kíváncsian és óvatosan. Óvatosság, ami váltani tűnt, hirtelen a halvány arany legenyhébb tágulásába.

_Tudja. Nem tudhatja – de _tudja.

Megpróbálva nem gondolkodni, Zuko megfogta Shidan kezét. Meleg ujjak, kapcsolat tüzes bizsergése-

_Ne félj ifjonc. Rokonok vagyunk és soha nem_- Sokk. Csodálat. Derű cica-szúrása, egybefonva hirtelen aggodalommal. …_Oh_.

Visszhang közöttük, ahogy a szellem-testben, ami sárkány volt megérezte saját szellemét. És tudta, egy rohamnyi aggodalomban és szeretetben és nevetésben, csillogva mint egy patak a napon-

_Hát persze_, kuncogott Shidan elméjében. _Ki más teremthetett volna ilyen dicső zűrt?_

Zuko arca megrezzent. A zűr volt rá a szó, úgy bizony-

_Állj. Unokám, saját szívem fivére – állj_. Shidan közelebb húzta, egy finom ölelés. _Az Arc-Tolvaj tervei mindannyiunkat behálóz. Mi másra volna a világnak szüksége, mint hogy valaki megtörje a szálakat?_

Zuko összerezzent, majdnem elhúzódva. Tudta milyen hálóra utalt Shidan, hogy Koh csak a kisebbik része volt. És hogy a sárkány kedvelje a megtörését-!

Shidan kissé elmosolyodott. „Igen, tudom. Szellem teremtménye vagyok, ahogyan testé is; hogy hívhatok a háló megtöréséhez, amit a Nagy Szellemek szőnek nekünk? De elfelejted; tudom, hogy elfelejtetted, az ösvény, amire léptél csontig lemezteleníti az emlékeket… mi _Agni_ teremtményei vagyunk. Föld, levegő, víz; ők magának a teremtésnek anyagát szövik, és erőt nyernek a mintázatából. Követik a világ pulzusát, és meghajolnak szelleme, az Avatár előtt. De a tűz feladata más. A tűz _ég_."

„Agni a Trickster," suttogta Zuko.

„Agni, aki felügyel a világra, hogy lássa hol csomósodik a szövés, azzal fenyegetve, hogy örökre megállítja a szövőszéket," bólintott Shidan. „Aki elégeti a régit, mikor kell, hogy az, ami megmarad tovább szövődhessen. Nem te vagy az első, ki ezt az utat járod."

Zuko szárazon nyelt egyet. „Nem?"

„Nem, fióka," mondta Shidan gyengéden. „Ritka ajándék; még Agni sem könnyen égeti, amit a világ megszőtt. De az ő ajándéka adni. Az áldást – vagy egyáltalán nem áldást."

Zuko pislogott, átgondolva ezt. És biztosította, hogy egy keze a korláton legyen. A térdei kissé reszketegnek érződtek. „Nincs szerencsém."

„Semmi jele a szellemek kegyének, kivéve az idomítást," értett egyet Shidan. „Fény sem ég körülötted, hogy a szellemek látnák; ahogy én láttam, vagy Iroh, vagy a húgod. Kísértet vagy. Köd. Tűz átégve a fenyőgyökereken, láthatatlanul azoknak, akik a földet járják." Egy kérges kéz nyugodott az övén. „Te vagy Agni kése a sötétben. Sújts célba."

„Nem tudom mit csinálok," ismerte be Zuko hadarva. „Az egész zűrös. Aang még csak nem is próbál megérteni minket, nem tudom mit mondjak Bácsikának, nem tudom mit tegyek következőnek, eljutottunk idáig és- előjöttem egy tervvel, mikor azt gondoltam minden légidomár halott volt. Birtokot alapítani. A _mi_ birtokunkat. Hagyni az embereket azzá lenni, amivé lenni akarnak, és megvédeni az Északi Levegő Templomát. Már a levegőben élnek. Úgy gondoltam, ha a légidomítás valaha is visszaszületik a világba, ott lesz. De ha vannak légidomárok, nem ezért van a világ kibillenve az egyensúlyából…" _És ha nem, nem – nem tudom hogyan javítsam ki. Javítsak meg bármit._

„Ezért, és nem ezért," mondta Shidan elgondolkozva, körmei nagyon vékony hangot adva az acélon. „Az onmitsu, a yamabushi, a Touzaikaze… mind élnek, igen. De nem nemzet. Mások hatalmának kegyelméből élnek, tűzéből és földéből, óvva őket a bajtól. Nem erők a saját jogukból, félve és tisztelve az egész világ által." Szünetet tartott. „Az Ősz Úrnak mindig is attitűd problémája volt."

Zuko egy pillantást lövellt rá.

Shidan pislogott, lustán derűsen. „Sárkány vagyok. Mi attitűd problémával _kelünk_."

„Bácsika mindig azt mondta nekem, hogy az apámtól örököltem," morogta Zuko.

Shidan felkacagott, a _rokon_ és _biztonságos_ meleg fodrozódása. „Attól tartok nem. Becsületesen jössz hozzá. Minden oldalról."

„…Oh." Tiszta, bűntudatos megkönnyebbülés volt. Csak az, hogy el akarta veszteni a fejét és megsütni valamit _nem_ tette olyanná, mint az apja. Ez – jó volt. Valahogy.

„Tettek, nem kívánságok," mondta Shidan erélyesen, a komor pillantás a szemeiben és a _shh,_ _bolondos fióka_ meleg suttogása világossá téve, hogy megérezte ezt a bűntudatot. „Arra születtünk, hogy a gyengéket és a félősöket zsákmányoljuk. A természetünk, hogy lopakodjunk és rajtaüssünk, és öljünk." Halk lélegzet. „De mi többek vagyunk a természetnél. Agni megajándékozott minket gondolkodással és választással. Választhatjuk, hogy szörnyetegek legyünk. Vagy választhatjuk, hogy _gondolkodjunk_. Hogy erőszakunkat a klánunk szolgálatára adjuk, és csak akkor sújtsunk le, mikor _helyes_."

„Sötét sárkányok?" kérdezte Zuko csendesen. _A húgom_…

„Nekik is van választásuk." Sóhajtott Shidan. „Sivárabb választás, mint a mienk, mert valami bennük hiányzik. De választás." A homlokát ráncolta. „Iroh azt mondta Amaya megpróbált segíteni a húgodon. Én – bizonytalan vagyok. Egy tűz-gyógyító nem tudott volna neki segíteni, ezt tudom. De a víz család. És ez, mindenek felett, ami a sötét sárkányoknak hiányzik. Eltűnődöm."

„Később megpróbált megölni," mutatott rá Zuko. „Újból."

„Fenébe." Shidan a messzeségbe tekintett, elengedve a megbánást és törékeny reményt egy elszánt lélegzetben. „Nos. Légidomárok." A homlokát ráncolta. „A terved talán mégis a legjobb. Ha a Levegő Templom saját nemzeteként áll; ha megvéded szövetségesként, egy szomszédos klánként, és nem a saját birtokodon belüliként… talán elég lehet, hogy lecsitítsa a Levegő megsértett büszkeségét."

„Büszkeségét," horkant fel Zuko.

„Nem olyasvalami, amit szerzetesekkel hoznál összefüggésbe?" kérdezte Shidan fanyarul. „Hah! Mi az, hogy azt hidd járhatod a világot anélkül, hogy dühvel emelnéd a kezed, és azt hidd ragyogó példád majd mindenkit arra indít, hogy soha ne emeljen fegyvert ellened? Arrogancia, igen, ez a tűz gyengéje. De a levegőé? _Büszkeség_."

Zuko majdnem mondott valamit… aztán becsukta a száját, átgondolva.

„A yamabushi és onmitsu a Tűz szárnyai alatt rejtőznek," folytatta Shidan. „A Touzaikaze… a Föld Király talán nem látta őket már évszázadok óta, de a sivatag, amit bekóborolnak a királyságában van. És ami az elveszett oázisaikat illeti – Zuko?"

Egy pillanatra, _látta_. A folyót elrejtve a szélfútta sivatagi gerincek mögött, ahol senki sem keresné. Az ezüst és páva ponty-cselléket, és lótuszokat, és bölényeket a folyó kanyarban legelészve. A barlangok magasan csipkézett kő-függönyeit, amiket csak a mászó-indák és a légidomárok mezítlába jelzett, mielőtt a rókák jöttek volna…

_Ezért száradt ki a Ködös Pálma Oázis. Wan Shi Tong akadályozta a vizeket._

Akkor. Most? „Wan Shi Tongot száműzték a Föld Királyságból."

Most az egyszer látta Shidant megdöbbenni. „Hogyan?"

„Kuei keményebb, mint amilyennek látszik," somolyodott el Zuko. „Az egyik róka kapzsi lett, és a Föld Király mindüket kidobta. A _baglyot_ _is_." A _Suzuran_-ra intett. „Nem sokkal az előtt, hogy ideértünk, de-„

„Elég hosszú , azzal ahogy a _leste_ sámánok örökké haza vezető útra vadásznak." Shidan vicsorgott várakozásában. „Jó. Jó! Máris, egy csomó elvágva!" A sárkány levegőt vett. „Össze kéne hívnod a klánodat ma este; elmondom nektek amit a csomókról tudok, amik maradtak." Aztán elsomolyodott. „Egy Föld Király szellemmel. Ilyet a világ nem látott már jó ideje."

„Szellem-idomítás. Amaya azt mondja egyike lesz a legjobbaknak." Zuko elfintorodott. „Szüksége is lesz rá, miután odaadta a Föld Királyság egy részét."

„_Odaadta_-?" Shidan megcsóválta a fejét, hitetlenkedve. „Unokám. Mégis mi történt Ba Sing Se-ben?"

* * *

_Nem így gondoltam, hogy elmegyek._

Gyakorlott nyugalommal, Yakume lassúnak és egyenletesnek hagyta légzését, felróva a helyzetét. Hányinger és hasító fejfájás; túl sötét, hogy kettős látást ellenőrizzen, de fogadott volna egy agyrázkódásban. Az ujjai és lábujjai viszont mozogtak, úgyhogy nem tűnt ennél rosszabbnak. Még. _Csak_ az ujjai és lábujjai mozogtak; a kövek és utcai törmelék súlya a páncélján eléggé zúzó, hogy felszisszenjen tőle, leszorította, hacsak nem tud elég kis darabokat megmozdítani, hogy jobb emelőerőt nyerjen. Még ha ezt tette is, a jobb térdében való vakító fájdalom világos jele volt, hogy innen nem sétál el.

_Hah. Átkozottul nem valószínű. Ahhoz túl jól állították fel a csapdát._

Nem volt hajlandó feldühödni. Elég düh, hogy felemeljen kőtömböket semmi jót nem tett, ha nem kapott emelőt. Úgyhogy, nyugalom. Csodáld, egy eltávolodott és kiszámított módon, a szabotőr leleményességét; leleményességet, amit szinte _sosem_ láttál a Föld Királyságban. Minél nyugodtabb maradt, annál tovább tart a vele csapdába esett apró légbuborék.

Minél nyugodtabb marad, annál kevesebbet lélegzik. Annál kevésbé érzi az eredményét annak, mi egyebet temettek be vele.

A komodo-rhinóknak lehetett a legkönnyebb haláluk. Ejtsd ki a földet egy fél-tonnás bestia alól és temesd elég szikla alá egy kisebb hegyhez? Ha a nyakuk nem tört ki a zuhanásban, az összezúzott bordáik végeztek velük. Ami a lovasaikat illeti…

„_Kaasan_," suttogott a sötétségből.

„Nyugalom Tennen közlegény," szólt Yakume higgadtan. Megmozgatta a lábujjait, hálás szokásának, hogy fenn hagyta a sisakját, még a kora nyár hőségében is. A lovassági páncél nem volt sokkal könnyebb, de a pillantásból, amit lefelé vetett míg zuhantak, az a csúnya érzése támadt, hogy Tennen _oldalt_ esett.

_Agni, kérlek. Még csak egy gyermek._

Hát. Tizenkilenc, ha Tennen volt egy nappal is több. Még mindig túl fiatal egy öreg katonának, hogy hallgatni akarja ahogy meghal.

„J-Juzou és Ginji nem…"

„Közelebb voltak a közepéhez, fiam," mondta Yakume halkan. „Sajnálom." Némi derült vicsort kényszerített a hangjába. „Mikor elkapom az elmét ezek mögött a csapdák mögött, biztosítom, hogy életben maradjanak. Elég ideig, hogy _mindent_ elmondjanak nekünk."

_Ha_, mutatott rá elméje keserű része. _Bárki is az, aki elég okos, hogy így szabotáljon minket, nem lesz könnyű elkapni._

_És bárki is fogja elkapni… az nem te leszel._

Nem, valószínű nem. Kell hogy legyen valaki aki keresi őket, és adva, hogy az utcai verem csapda okosan úgy lett felállítva, hogy megtartsa az emberek súlyát, ám összeomoljon rhinók alatt, és a morajlások, akik világossá tették, hogy több volt, mint a verem, ami elvette őket…

Magas volt annak az esélye, hogy több csapda volt, kő alatt várakozva a megmentőkre. Lehetséges, hogy akár földidomárokra – ez a terep tökéletes lenne földidomároknak.

Iroh tábornok hozzálátott volna, hogy megmentse őket. Nem számít mibe kerüljön. Az erők, amiket Azula hercegnő hagyott parancsnokságban?

_Kétlem._

Miya és a fiúk túlélik. Mondhatsz, amit akarsz egyes nemes idiótákról Onsenzakurában, az üdülőváros elég messzire nyugatra volt, hogy évtizedek óta távol legyen a háborútól. Még ha a klánjuk nem is volt ott, veteránok feleségei vigyáztak egymásra. A családja rendben lesz.

_Elég a bosszankodásból. Van bármi egyéb, amit tehetsz?_

Hmm. A törmelék lerakódott némileg. Óvatosan, Yakume megpróbált elfordulni.

_A fájdalom csak figyelmeztetés. Tedd amit tenned kell._

Kő pattogott és morgott, darabok rázódva ahogy a törzsőrmester megpróbált hanyattfekvésből inkább a jobb oldala felé kecmeregni. A térde utálni fogja, de a törmelék kissé vékonyabbnak tűnt azon az oldalon. Érzetre, legalábbis. Nem látott semmit.

Remélte, hogy ez a sötét miatt volt.

_Maradj nyugodt. A pánik hamarabb használja fel a levegőt. Légy_ nyugodt.

„Törzsőrmester?" még több kocogó kő.

„Maradjon veszteg, Közlegény!" vakkantotta Yakume. Fenébe. Nem képzelődött. Hallotta a fájdalmas levegő utáni kapkodást, a folyadék nyomát a lélegzetben, ami sérült szervekről beszélt, átszúrt tüdőről-

_Agni, ne hagyd, hogy itt haljon meg. Ne a sötétben._

„Maradjon veszteg." Yakume higgadtra kényszerítette a hangját. „Elmegyek magáért." _Még ha le is kell rombolnom egy hegyet, hogy megtegyem._

Kezével zúzott kőben, habozott. Nem látta mit csinált. Egy rossz mozdulat az egész kupacot rájuk zúdíthatja.

_Inkább a gyors halál, mint a sötétben maradozni. Tedd el a félelmet_. Cselekedj.

Nem Tennen felé nézett… de nem volt messzebb egy iránytű-negyednél sem. Ami talán előnyükre lehet. Kanyaruló alagutat ásni talán kevesebb hosszú üreget képez a halomban, kevésbé valószínű, hogy hirtelen és katasztrofikusan moccanjon. Remélte.

_Soha nem hittem volna, hogy örülni fogok, hogy nem ez az első beomlásom._

Elvégre az igazat mondta Lu-shannak. _Nem_ kedvelte a Föld Királyságot. Túl jól ismerte őket.

_A verem csapdák újak._

Ami több mint kissé aggasztó volt. Az egyik ok, amiért a seregük akkora részt faragott ki a Föld Királyságból amekkorát az elmúlt évszázadban, a Föld katonai doktrínája volt. Kifogyhatatlan, rezzenéstelen, szinte megtámadhatatlanok az erődjeikben amíg az idegeik és a készleteik kitartottak… ám szintén változatlan. A falak szentek voltak. A falakat védték. A falak jelölték a _tied_et és a _mást_.

Megsebezni a földet, hogy csapdába ejtsd az ellenségedet mielőtt elérné a falaidat? A földéinek nem tetszene, de megtennék. Elpusztítani _a saját falaidat és utcáidat_, hogy megölj egy ellenséget? Elképzelhetetlen.

_Csakhogy valaki elképzelte._

Legalább részben kigondolta, határozott Yakume. A csapda csak egy verem volt, egy megnyíló víznyelő amint elég súly menetelt rá. Semmi homok, hogy megfullasszon. Semmi tövisek az aljon, hogy átszúrják a páncélt, mint a hínár zselét.

Mint a romok és tüzek, amiket Lu-shan oldalán kezelt azon a szörnyű éjszakán. Mint az élet tucatnyi egyéb kisszerű és erőszakos megzavarása Ba Sing Se gyűrűiben. Veszélyes. Figyelem elvonó. Halálos. De nem olyan halálos, mint lehettek volna.

_Valaki harcol ellenünk. Keményen harcol. De nem katonák. Megölnek, ha kell. De lemészárolni? Nem._

…És erre fog gondolni, ahogy feszegette a törmeléket közte és Tennen közlegény közt. Az ellenfelükre fog gondolni, hogy kik, miért gondolhatják, hogy ezt teszik, és nem halottakra körülöttük. Megtiszteli katonatársai halálát, és _megtalálja_ az ezért a rajtaütésért felelős elmét.

És amíg ezen van, megtart pár szitkot a Főparancsnokságnak. Kivinni a tábornokokat a városból. Megfosztani a földidomárokat és a seregüket a vezetéstől. _Csodás_ ötlet.

Csakhogy valaki vezette a lázadó földidomárokat. Valaki, aki egészen biztosan nem volt tábornok. Agni, olyan volt, mintha még csak nem is ismerte volna a Föld Sereg doktrínát-

Egy rizses zsák méretű tömbbel birkózva, Yakume megdermedt. Hallgatózott a nyikorgásokra, és mozdulatlan maradt, ahogy laza darabok potyogtak a sisakjára.

_Egy amatőr. Egy_ civillel _harcolunk_.

Egy roppant elszánt civillel, akinek szemlátomást megvolt a fennhatósága, hogy megparancsolja a földidomároknak, hogy vigyék véghez az elképzelhetetlent. Adva, ahogy a Föld Királyság működött, ez nemes _kellett_, hogy legyen.

Aminek, megint csak, nem volt semmi értelme. Több mint eleget hallott ennek a városnak a nemeseiről…

_Minden nemesről_, ébredt rá Yakume, _kivéve egyről_.

Fagy táncolt végig a gerincén-

Yakume kinyitotta a száját, lélegzetet véve, aminek föld és halál-íze volt… és hűvös szárazságé, mint a hűvös északi szelek. _Levegő. Ez levegő_!

És ahol levegő volt, ott út is volt a felszínre. „Itt!" Megpróbált nem köhögni, por borította nyelvvel. „Idelenn vagyunk!"

Csend. Egy kavics kattant, távol a sötétségben.

A föld _felüvöltött_.

Köhögve, Yakume a napnyugta hosszú árnyaira pislogott. Akarata ellenére, a törmelékből kirángató ismerős kezekbe simult. „Lu-shan Kapitány-„

„Formális, még ha megöli is," panaszkodott az Őr kapitány, félig elvíve őt. „Miért nem vagyok meglepve?"

Yakume fekete port köpött, újra köhögött. Au. „Tegyen le. Megélek. Tennen közlegény-„

„Kihozzák, te túlnőtt tűz-gyújtó. Nyugalom."

Yakume pislogott, elhomályosuló látással; por vagy agyrázkódás, nem volt biztos benne. „Ők?"

Homokos kötések rohanták meg.

_Homokidomárok_. Yakume pulzusa megugrott, ahogy a nomádok úgy mozogtak mint egy mozgó dűne, eltakarva magát és Lu-shant a csapatoktól, amiket a katasztrófa felé menetelni hallott. _Nem jó_.

Épeszű emberek nem küzdöttek meg a sivataggal, tűzidomárok vagy sem. A nap a szövetségesük volt, igen – de a sivatagi éjszakák _hidegek_ voltak. És homokidomárok nem mentek háborúba. Rajtaütöttek, és elhalványultak, soha nem ugyanott kétszer. Csak egy bolond kezdett háborúba változó homokon.

„Maradj lenn," szólt Lu-shan, mogorva gyengédséggel. „Ismerem ezt a törzset. A szavuk jó, amint megkapod. Ha maradt még lenn embere, megtalálják." Megkocogtatott egy horpadást Yakume páncélján. „Fenébe, ez közel volt."

Au. A zúzódások kész kínzás lesz, már most meg tudta mondani. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy nap szerencsésebbek lesznek." Mondta Yakume szárazon.

„Remélem nem."

Meglepetten, Yakume a férfira nézett.

„Egy átkozott Tűz Népe gyilkos vagy, és kinn akarlak tudnia városomból," mondta Lu-shan élesen. „De a mi átkozott Tűz katonánk vagy, és megtartottad az alku rád eső részét. Ez hegyekkel a többi fölé emel. Mindőtöket el akarom tudni. De ha nem vagytok el? Fogom azt az embert, aki kockára tette az nyakát az utcáimért."

_Megható_, gondolta Yakume. _Hacsak nem te voltál, aki az információt adta a lázadóknak, hogy rajtunk üssenek._

Nem. Nem, nem gondolta. Lu-shan is tartotta az alku rá eső részét. Ha meg kívánta volna szegni törékeny megegyezésüket, a kapitány először figyelmeztette volna.

…Ami azt jelentette, hogy valószínűleg valaki más volt az őrsről. Fenébe.

_Árulás később. Veszteségek most._ „Megtalálták bármelyik-„

„Maradj nyugton." Az egyik nomád; magas, arca kitekerve a város nedvességében, a víz-éhezettek csiszolt-csont nézésével. Hangja reszelős volt, mint homok a kövön. „Megijeszted Amisi-t."

Yakume átsandított a testek válaszfalán, ahol egy fiatal nő laza, csuklyás ruhákban homokká változtatta a törmeléket, hogy elmozdítsa. Mozdulatai folyékonyabbak voltak a legtöbb földidomárénál, ívelő ingással, ami magas sziklákra és nyögő szélre emlékeztette. „Értem. Köszönöm."

A férfi egyik szemöldöke felszökkent.

„Az embereim után kutatnak," mondta Yakume feszesen. „Maga Iroh Tábornok is udvarias lenne."

A pillantások sebesek és finomak voltak. Yakume majdnem szem elől tévesztette őket.

_Miért lenne egy sivatagi nomád érdekelt egy törvényen kívüli tábornokban?_

Csak egyféleképp tudhatja meg. „Yakume Törzsőrmester." Meghajtotta fejét; amennyire tudta, az utcán ülve törődött páncélban és még rosszabb térddel. „Kinek tartozom ezért a segítségért?"

„Runihura," válaszolta a nomád, egy hosszú pillanat múltán. „És semmivel sem tartozol nekünk, Yakume Onsenzakurából. A Föld Király már kifizette a tartozásodat."

_Mi?_

„Kuei Föld Király… mit?" szólt Lu-shan hitetlenkedve.

„A szelek megváltoztak és a világ elmozdul." Runihura a távolba nézett. „Te olyan ember vagy, aki az igazságot keresi, és így megadom neked."

_Miért hangzik ez fenyegetésnek?_

„Sámánjaink hallgatnak a sivatagra. Érzik a nap forróságát, maradozva a homokban. Hallják a süvöltő szelet. Kuei Föld Király szövetséget kötött a nap vérével. Azoknak akik követik… van választásuk." Egy utolsó, kemény pillantás, és eltűnt a homok-árnyalatú tömegben.

Yakume pillantást váltott Lu-shannal, azon tűnődve, vajon feleolyan megrázottnak tűnik-e mint a kapitány.

„Mindig is tudtam, hogy furcsák," mormogta Lu-shan. „De – Oma és Shu, találtak valakit!"

Yakume megmarkolta a karját, és hagyta, hogy a kapitány elvonszolja.

_Tennen._

Amisi még mindig mozgatta a homokot, más férfiak szemlátomást őrizve őt, megmarkolva a vállait, ahogy lecsüggedt és megcsóválta a fejét. Egy másik fiatal nő a közlegény fölé hajolt, gyengéd ujjakat simítva a torka pulzusán, ahogy hallgatta, ahogy lélegzik.

Torkában dobogó szívvel, Yakume is vele hallgatott.

Poros darabokon párnázott fejjel, Tennen horkolt.

Yakume megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, újra fájdalom marcangolva rajta. Zúzott tüdővel senki így nem horkolt.

_De olyan biztos voltam…_

„Hagyd aludni," mondta a gyógyító, hangja halk, mint a hajnal előtti csend. Kezeit Tennen homlokára mozdította, vízililiomok halvány illatát vonva magával. „Segíteni fog."

Yakume elharapott egy vicsort, ami valahogy úgy hangzott volna, mint barbárok_, harci medikus képzettség hiánya, _és_ agyrázkódás_. Lu-shan-ra pillantott. A kapitány állítólag évekig egy nagyon jó gyógyítóval dolgozott. Ha bárki felismer egyet mikor dolgoznak-

Lu-shan – döbbentnek látszott. „Asszonyom," habozott, aztán továbbkovácsolt. „…Vak vagy?"

Yakume pislogott, aztán vetett egy második pillantást is, ahogy a nő nagyon mozdulatlanná vált. És vissza kellett tartania egy nagyon cinikus kacajt. Persze, az ott nagyon ügyes darab malachit volt a szeménél, hogy zöldes árnyalatot adjon, de… „Még sosem látott szürke szemeket, Kapitány?"

Csend. És a hirtelen, süllyedő érzése annak, hogy körül van véve.

_Maradj nyugodt, A csapataid jönnek. Tereld el a figyelmüket, mit mondtam a- oh._ „Még nem, ugye?" Yakume keserűen elmosolyodott. „Maguk emberek olyan képmutatók. Erős falvak egy erős királyságért, azt mondják. De a falvaik nem léteznek _emberek_ nélkül. Kemény-nyakú, maradi, önelégült parasztok nélkül, akik azt akarják, hogy minden napjuk olyan legyen, mint a legutóbbi. Mikor valaki olyan születik, aki nem illik be, aki emlékeztet, hogy volt idő, mikor az egész Föld Királyság félte az egeket…" Felhorkant. „A szürke szem _megesik_, Lu-shan. Még a Vízi Törzseknél is. Úgy hallom ők sem szeretnek róla beszélni."

_És most jön az, hogy megölnek. Ha mernek_. Tekintetét a gyógyítón tartotta. Azok a szálldosó rongyok, amiket ráaggatott, talán elrejtettek egy pengét a hétköznapi pillantás elől, de senki sem hordott kardot a vállán így, hacsak nem tudta mit csinál.

„Néha nem tudom mi jár a fejedben," mormogta Lu-shan. Megköszörülte a torkát. „Tudom, hogy ő sértő, de van egy megegyezésünk-„

És… igen. Vörös és fekete a láthatáron, és közeledve. Yakume óvatosan nem mosolygott.

„Az igazság nem sértés." A gyógyító felkelt. „Mi is, emlékezünk a Fehér Szél portyáira."

„A… mire?" kérdezte Lu-shan, zavartan.

„Ti Légi Nomádoknak hívtátok őket." Meghajtotta fejét, visszatűrve sötét szálakat a csuklyája alá. „Eshe vagyok. És a Touzai emlékezni fog rátok."

Elhomályosultak a csapatoktól, Lu-shant nagyon, nagyon furcsa pillantással nézve hagyva Yakumére.

A törzsőrmester felvonta szemöldökét.

„Soha nem hittem volna, hogy a Touzai menne a… Tűz Népe propagandára," mondta a kapitány szárazon.

„A legjobb hazugságok igazsággal vannak fonva." Yakume kimutatta a fogát. „Kérdezze csak a Dai Li-t."

Szinte automatikusan, mindketten felnéztek az égvonalra.

Semmi.

„Tudja," szólt Lu-shan, halk hangon, „sose hittem volna hogy látok valami hátborzongatóbbat a Dai Li-nál."

„_Nem_ látok Dai Li-t," fejezte be Yakume, ugyanolyan halkan. Újra megtapintotta Tennen pulzusát. Még mindig nyugvó. Még mindig egyenletes. „Mi az Agni nevében settenkednek?"

* * *

„A küldetés jól ment?" kérdezte Bon, halkan tartva hangját. Nem érzett lépteket a mögötte levő rögtönzött könyvtár padlóján; nem több egy sebtében emelt kő bekerítésnél, rekeszekkel kivésve könyveknek. Vagy Kuei még egy rakat tekercsen fut át, vagy az álom végre rajtaütött a fiatal királyon és ki volt ütve egy székbe kuporodva. Bon az alvásban reménykedett. _Bosco_ aludt, el a barlangjában a Föld Király szobái közelében; a medve több józan észt mutatva, mint fele társaság idelenn, Bon véleménye szerint.

„Még mindig szerkesztem a jelentést." Quan ügynök fáradtnak tűnt, és csak egy kicsit porosnak. De komor elégedettség csillogott a szemeiben.

„Nem fogja értékelni, hogy a sötétben tartják," mondta Bon szilárdan. „Megint."

„Tudom. És nem fogom. Csak…" Quan sóhajtott. „Még mindig nem alszik, ugye?"

„Nem jól, nem, uram," ismerte be Bon. „Ő egy kedves ember. Ez kemény számára." Megrázta a fejét. „Átnéztem néhány tekercset, ami Wen professzor és Amaya gyógyító azonosított nekünk. Segíthetek neki némi pihenéshez jutni. De az nem olyan jó, mint a természetes alvás."

„Akkor a jelentésem várhat, amíg több részletem nincs." Erőfeszítéssel, Quan lerázta, és elsomolyodott. „Hogy áll az Ájuló Hajadon Hadművelet?"

„…Utálom magát, uram," mormogta magában Bon.

„Ha könnyű lenne, Long Feng mostanra már megházasította volna egy maroknyi utóddal." Quan félre pillantott, emlékezett fájdalom rezzenése. „Azt hitte, hogy amíg nem találunk legalább néhány jó jelöltet, jobb nem felkelteni a Föld Király reményeit. Kár, hogy Bei Fong Úrnő olyan fiatal."

„Egész Ba Sing Sében nem találunk egy ifjú hölgyet elég spirituális erővel, hogy hozzámenjen a királyoz?" kérdezte Bon szkeptikusan.

„Luo Kua Föld Király úgy gondolta talált," Quan sóhajtott. „ Az egész jelenlegi nemesi állományból akiről jelentés van szellem-kapcsolatról, nincs senki – _senki_ – erősebb, mint Ye Zao Királyné volt. És mikor a Föld Királyt meggyilkolták…"

A jelentések szerint a királyné nem élte túl pár perccel többnél, amint a szellemek elszabadultak. Kijózanító darab történet, amit Ba Sing Se megpróbált elfelejteni… és a Dai Li sosem tudott.

Bon megborzongott, és megtakarított egy pillantást felfelé, a messzi aknák felé, amik az üreget szellőztették. Szükséges kockázat, kellett, hogy legyen friss levegőjük… ám néha mégsem tudott aludni, elképzelve, hogy valami éles orrú Tűz katona lenyomoz egy fura szellőt.

„Ráállítottam néhány egyetemi hallgatót a problémára," folytatta Quan. „Volt már egy-két évszázada, de nem ez az első eset, hogy a város nemesei nem dobtak egy ifjú hölgyet, aki elég szerencsétlen lett volna, hogy szellemeket vonzzon. Úgy tűnik vannak próbák is azoknak a szellemi erővel, akikre szükségünk van." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Rájuk nézve, idiótának érzem magam. Annyi közülük Dai Li teszt."

Bon felvonta a szemöldökét. „A gyöngyös ruha?"

„Partner próba, szembekötés, kamuiy kitettség – felét felismerné." Quan elfintorodott. „Ez még inkább tetszeni fog. Ha az archivistáink felfedték az igazságot? Mikor Kyoshi felállított minket, _nők_ is voltak a Dai Li-ban."

Bon nagyon mozdulatlanul állt, megküzdve a tiszta magányosság érzetének rohamával. Rájött, az elmúlt pár évben, hogy az esélyei, hogy bármi normális családhoz hasonlója legyen eltűnően kicsik voltak. Bizonyos mód _túl_ jók voltak a munkájukban. Minél kevesebb polgár volt kitéve kamuiy haragjának, annál kevesebb asszony volt, aki kényszerítve volt, hogy szembenézzen szellemekkel és túlélje. Vagy nem.

Ez a _vagy nem_ rész volt az, ami haboztatta az épeszű Dai Li-kat. Még így is, alkalmanként, Bonnak el kellett tűnődnie, hogy bármi más Dai Li-ban megvolt e a sötét impulzus, amit leküzdött egy magányos éjszakán; felcsapni falakat, el_szabadítani_ valamit – és reggel hazahozni a túlélőket.

Soha nem tenné. De néha…

_Mindent feladunk városunkért. Nem adhatna vissza valamit?_

Néhány ügynöknek talán lehetett kapcsolata egy Joo Dee-vel. De ez mindig úgy érintette Bon-t, mint – hát, fúj.

_És ez az, Bon barátom, amiért még mindig szingli vagy,_ mondta magának az ügynök. Enyhe szellőt érzett rántani ruháján, és körülnézett, hogy biztos legyen csak fizikális szél volt. Ügynökök tartottak őrséget rosszindulat ellen, de sosem lehettél túl biztos. „Szóval ha a nemesek ki vannak húzva, felteszem az itteni embereinket tesztelte…"

„Földet és Tüzet," bólintott Quan. „Pei kovács figyelemre méltó ember, még ha olyan nyers is, mint egy vasöntecs. Nagy segítség volt, és a hölgyek közül sokan erősek. Csak… nem egészen eléggé." Elmosolyodott kissé, fanyarul. „Szintén ugyanaz a javaslata volt, mint a papjainknak, és néhány tanulónknak. Elfogadtam."

„Ami is, uram?" kérdezte Bon óvatosan. _Miért van ezzel kapcsolatban rossz előérzetem?_

„Hogy imádkozzunk."

„Imádkozzunk," visszhangozta Bon. „Persze. Mert _csodába_ kerülne spirituálisan erős nőt találni egy Tűz Népe megszállás kellős közepén-„

Léptek remegtek át a cipőin. Túl könnyedek, hogy Kueié legyenek. A könyvtárban, és nem egyedül-

Benn voltak, lövésre kész kesztyűkkel, mielőtt a homok-köpenyes egyének pisloghattak volna. „Ne mozdulj," morogta Quan.

„Ne ébresszétek fel," suttogta az, amelyik Kueire nézett, ahogy a párosuk nagyon mozdulatlan maradt. „Olyan fáradtnak látszik."

„Lépjen hátra," mondta Quan hidegen. Egyáltalán nem lágyulva meg a gyengéd női hangtól. „Lassan."

Bon a hátráló nomádok és a Föld Király közé lépett, gyors vizuális, illat és érintés ellenőrzést végzett álomittas védencén. Nincs vér, sem mérgezett tűk, semmi finomabb, amit felfedezhetett volna. Ezeddig szerencsés. „Uram? Sajnálom, felség, de azt hiszem most fel kéne ébrednie."

„Nem, Bosco, ne edd a kő cukrot míg növekszik…" Kuei homályosan rápislogott, körbetapogatózva a szemüvege után. „Bon ügynök?"

„Tessék, uram."

Lencsék a helyén, Kuei újra pislogott, bevéve a szobát egy kötelességtudó – még ha gyakorlatlan is – figyelemmel lehetséges veszélyekre. „_Ti_ meg ki a világ vagytok?"

„Amit épp kérdezni akartam, felség," mondta Quan szárazon.

„Ne hibáztassátok Amisit ezért," mondta a nomád lány puhán.

„Eshe," figyelmeztette társa.

„Én… én csak látni akartalak," folytatta Eshe. „Azt hittem… mikor a sámánok elmondták mit tettél, azt hittem, hogy… ijesztő leszel."

Kuei még több álmot pislogott ki a szeméből, és Bonra pillantott. Akinek finoman vállat kellett rándítania. _Fogalmam sincs miről beszél_-

Szín kecses folyásával, a két fiatal nő lekanyarította csuklyás köpönyegét.

…_Oh. Magasságos._

Lazúrkék ruhák, olyan tiszta, mintha a végtelen égbe néztek volna. Arany csillogva szén-fekete hajból, brilliánsan finom sólyomszárny-fejék. Szürke szemek, mint viharok, felnézve ahonnan Eshe letérdelt egy meghajlásban, amit Bon tudott, hogy a Föld Király még soha életében nem látott: kisebb idegen hatalom a nagyobb szövetségesnek.

_Szürke szemek._

Amisié zöldek voltak, élők, mint a lótusz-minta, ami kék ruháját díszítette. De ha nem voltak legalább unokatestvérek, Bon megeszi a kalapját.

_Félnek. Miért?_

És miért érezte, hogy ismernie kéne azokat a fejékeket valahonnan… és szellemek, hogy téveszthette szem elől Eshe kardját-

_Varázslónők! Guanyin ments meg minket, azok sivatagi-boszorka szárnyak!_

„Touzaikaze," szólt Kuei döbbenten. „Ti… azt hittem a népetek _halott_."

„Rejtett," felelte Amisi, alig remegő hangon. „Hosszú ideje. Mielőtt Wan Shi Tong elűzött volna biztonságos helyeinkről. Azután a dolgok… kemények voltak. Hosszú ideig."

„De a Bagoly kiűzetett," állította Eshe. „Hazamehetünk."

Jól rejtegette. De a hangja el akart csuklani, Bon hallotta.

„A sámánjaink…" Eshe nyelt egyet. „A Touzaikaze nagy adóssággal tartozik a Föld Királynak. Megkérdeztük hogyan fizessük vissza, és megtudtuk hogy…" hangja elszáradt. Megerősítette magát, és tovább folytatta. „A Touzaikaze szövetséget ajánl. Ha egyet… elfogadhatónak találsz."

…_Oh_, gondolta Bon, elnehezedő szívvel. _Oh, ti szegény lányok_.

Kuei úgy nézett ki, mintha valaki megütötte volna egy táblával. Bon nem érezte magát sokkal jobban. Nem csoda, hogy remegtek.

_Az sem csoda, hogy belopództak_. Egyáltalán nem tett jót az idegeinek, nem – de felajánlva egy házassági szövetségre, csak azért, mert a törzsetek sámánja azt mondta ez a teendő? Az egyezményes házasságok nem voltak ritkák, de _aucs_.

_Jah. Én is valami hülyeséget csinálnék._

Kuei szándékosan összecsukta állkapcsát, és megrázta magát. „Hol vannak a- úgy értem, a családotok nem tett – engedett egyedül eljönnötök…"

„Runihura bácsi és Haqihah kuzin valószínűleg most találkoznak az őreiddel," merészkedett Amisi. „A Tűz Népe nem talál meg úgy, ahogy mi, de nem hinném, hogy ettől jobban éreznék magukat."

„Ne légy olyan biztos hogy nem találhatnak meg minket, Amisi úrnő," szólt Kuei élesen. „Azula hercegnő elhagyta a várost a légidomárával, de lehet több is."

A szürke és zöld szemek elnyíltak. „A Tűz Hercegnőnek van egy légidomára?" suttogta Eshe.

„Uram?" Quan hangja száraz volt. „Mielőtt még több szellem-mesét hallgatnánk, tudni akarom _hogyan jutottak be ide."_

Bon összeadta a sivatagi legendákat, és azt, amit királya mondott, és azt a helyén nem való szellőt… „A légaknákon keresztül." Nyelt egyet, döbbenten. „_Ti_ légidomárok vagytok."

Eshe meghajtotta fejét. „Senki sincs meglepve, mikor a szél megformázza a dűnéket."

„Vagy mikor a dűnék formálják a szelet," fejezte be Amisi. „Sokunk homokidomár, felség. Néhányan… nem azok."

Kuei mély levegőt vett. „Keljetek fel. Kérlek. A sámánjaitok… hibát követtek el."

Nyugtalanul, az ifjú hölgyek egymásra pillantottak.

„A Föld Király vonala gondozza Ba Sing Se szellemét," mondta Kuei szilárdan, „Erősnek kell lennünk. Meg van bennünk a hatalom, hogy megbirkózzunk szellemekkel. De mindezek után, _törődnünk_ kell."

Eshe az ajkába harapott, és oldalt nézett illedelmes egyet nem értésben. „Mi is törődünk. Mi – nekünk kötelességünk van a népünkkel, a sivatag szellemeivel szemben, ahogy neked a várossal. A saját akaratunkból vagyunk itt, szabadon."

_Persze_, gondolta Bon, egy szót sem híve el az egészből. _Mikor a törzs ellen menni elhagyat a mély sivatagban vizestömlő nélkül_. Hallott a sivatag nomádjairól. Ki nem?

Akkor is. Légidomárok?

„Itt vagytok, de féltek." Kuei felszisszent, szemlátomást jobb módot próbálva találni a kimondására, aztán feladta. „Nem fog működni."

Megrándultak.

_Fenébe. Ha a sámánok mondták nekik, hogy jöjjenek, valószínűleg nem mehetnek vissza…_ „Amit őfelsége mondani próbál," szólt közbe Bon, gyorsan gondolkozva, „hogy a királyi család együtt érző kötelékei ugyanolyan lényegesek, mint a hatalom megbirkózni a város szellemeivel. Viszály a király vérvonalában káoszhoz vezet a városban. Halálhoz vezet. Szörnyű, elterjedt, és szellem-átkoztához… és nincs elég Dai Li-nk, hogy megmentsék a várost még egy éjszakától, amilyet elszenvedtünk húsz évvel ezelőtt." Egy pillantást vetett Kueire. „A Föld Király házasságai gyakran egyezményesek voltak. De ez általában akkor volt, mikor hercegek voltak, és a szülők engedhették a fiatalembereket és ifjú hölgyeket találkozni, és láthatták hogy egyáltalán kedvelik-e egymást…" _Gyerünk, vedd észre, tudom, hogy egyáltalán nincs tapasztalatod, de – oh, most kivel szórakozom? Fogalmad sincs_-

„Az a kard még mindig azt jelenti gyógyító vagy?" fakadt ki Kuei-ből. „Néhány tekercs, amim van – tessék, hadd mutassam…"

…_Vissza a könyvekhez_. Bon sóhajtott, ahogy Kuei majdnem elbotlott a ruháiban igyekezetében, hogy megmutasson két attraktív behatolójuknak egy tekercset. _Hát, lehetett volna rosszabb is._

Eshe tisztelettudóan érintette meg a széttekert papírt, a reszketés egy része kiszállva a kezeiből. „Na-Au, a Béna munkája… ezt olvastad?"

„Hosszú idővel ezelőtt," ismerte be Kuei. „Aztán, miután megtaláltuk a föld-gyógyító tekercseket – minden lehetséges gyógyítóra szükségünk van, gondoltam segíthet-„ Lenézett rá. Aztán gyorsan kicsit feljebb. Szürke szemekbe nézve. Erélyesen.

_Nem fogom elnevetni magam._

„Ha a törzsetek szövetséget akar – jól jön a segítségetek. Bárki segítsége jól jön. De ha… ennél többet akartok…" Kuei nyelt egyet. „Szeretnél találkozni a népemmel?"

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: _Leste_ – forró, erősen száraz keleti szél, ami ősztől tavaszig fúj, követve finom, vörös homok felhőjével.

Ó igen, tényleg szeretem a _Bridge of Birds_-t. A valaha írt egyik legjobb fantasy.

* * *

Előzetes a 46-osból:

„Zuko herceg." Iroh hangja teli volt baljós előjellel. „Nem fogod megpróbálni _zsarolni_ az _Avatárt_."

„De igen," felelte Zuko ugyanazon heves mosollyal. „Fogom."


	46. Chapter 46

**46.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Csak én gondolom így, vagy Azula ijesztőbb, mikor épeszű?

* * *

Tanulmányozva térképeit, ahogy a tank a kikötőhöz közeledett, Azula az árulás háromszögét fontolgatta.

_Byakko. Pohuai Erőd. Az Északi Levegő Temploma._

Az utolsó ostobának tűnt a dolgok tükrében. De Iroh bácsi _hitt_ a szellemekben, a hagyományban, és a nyugtalan szellemek iránti tiszteletben. Épeszű parancsnokok csak egy összeroppantó vereséget látnának az Északon. Bácsika… valami sokkal súlyosabbat.

_Elég súlyosat, hogy otromba árulásba kergesse? És magával vigye a fivéremet?_

Még mindig nem volt annyi részlete fivére szökéséről Északról, mint akarta. Most már több volt, biztosan; sólymok Onsenzakurába és egyéb helyekre ahol látták fivérét ezt biztossá tették. De pontosan hogyan sikerült fivérének és nagybátyjának kitartania három hétig egy hevenyészett tutajon az Északi tengerek közepén, csupán guberált készletekkel…

_Zuzu-t mindig is nehéz volt megölni._

Azula nem szerette volna maga is kipróbálni. Ezt be tudta vallani. Senki mással a szobában. Az… stresszes lett volna.

_Hmm. És a legtöbb ember túl gyenge, hogy rendesen kezelje a stresszt._

Adva, hogy fivére soha nem birkózott meg a megnyugtató szokással, hogy ledolgozza a bosszússágait azáltal, hogy talál valakit akit megsüthet, néhány nap Bácsikával egy gyógyfürdőben _közel_ sem lehetett elég, hogy megnyugodjon.

…Ugyanakkor, adva a választást néhány nap egy gyógyfürdőben Bácsikával és néhány hét tengeri keselyűk elhessegetése közt, a gyógyfürdő _rosszabb_ lehetett.

_Bezárva teával, Bácsika flörtölésével minden csinos lánynak a láthatáron és lustasággal. Zuko bizonyára falra mászott_. Azula elfintorodott. _Félrekalkuláltam. Csúnyán_.

Vagy akkor kellett volna elkapnia őket, amint partot érnek – lehetetlen, sajnálatosan – vagy várni néhány napig, hogy Zuko leváljon Irohról és elkezdjen újra Avatár jelekre vadászni. Találnia kellett volna valami kifogást, hogy a kikötőben maradozzon, egyszerűen _ott_, ahelyett, hogy közvetlenül megközelítse. Kellett hogy legyen valamicske kis megvesztegetés és csempészés a dokkokban, amivel elbír a trónért. _Mindig_ volt csempészés a dokkoknál.

És a kihallgatások olyan mókásak voltak.

Nos. Nem tette, és a fivére még mindig elég ideges volt, hogy úgy reagáljon, mint egy katona kőtömb tűz alatt, és az az idióta kapitány kinyitotta a száját. Na sebaj.

Tehát fivére és nagybátyja most szabadon voltak – _soha_ nem feltételezte, hogy Ty Lee megölte őt, _neki_ sem sikerült még, és Gaipan jelentései megerősítették, hogy még mindig nem – és összefutottak néhány emberrel a Tűz Népében, akiről soha nem hitte volna, hogy nyíltan ellenszegülnének a Tűz Úrnak.

Bár Byakkó-i Shidan nem tette. Egészen. Állítólag.

_Vagy a kém nagyapám teljesen őszinte, vagy kijátssza az ellenségeinket a Tűz Úr ellen._

Veszélyes, áruló – és túlságosan is valószínű. Byakko soha nem hitt igazán egy egyesített Tűz Népében, nem számít mit deklarált Kyoshi Avatár. Byakko _Byakkóban_ hitt. Bárki azon kívül potenciális fenyegetés volt.

Ami nem volt _egészen_ ésszerűtlen, Azulának el kellett ismernie. Shirotora nem szelíd kaldera volt, mint a főváros. Byakko hegye egy életek pórázán levő szörnyeteg volt, csak azért hajlandó lefeküdni, mert úgy döntött. Hogy tudna bárki is a világ meghódítására koncentrálni, mikor állandó akaratpróba volt a saját hátsó kertjükben?

Egy ilyen önmagával elfoglalt, önző tartománytól mit várhatott bárki egyebet, _mint_ árulást?

Hadban álltak. Csupán hónapokra voltak attól, hogy szükségük legyen a Yu Yan-okra a fővárosban a napfogyatkozásra. Ellopni néhányukat egyenesen a parancsnokuk orra elől, zajosan nyilvánvalóvá téve, hogy pontosan mit csinál Shidan? Kotone Úrnő magyarázatának a Tűz Úrhoz hazugságnak kell lennie…

Ámde Byakko ismert volt arról, hogy nem hazudik.

Óvatosak voltak az igazsággal. És néha gyanúsan hallgatagok. Megbízható források Azula saját kémei a Tűz Népe között azt mondták Shidan parancs alatt állt Kotonétól, hogy _soha_ ne lépjen be a palotába. Vagy közelítse meg a Tűz Urat. Soha.

Adva Azula saját gyanúját anyja sorsa felől, a parancsnak tökéletesen értelme volt. Nem mintha kétkedett volna benne, hogy apja ne tudna elbánni az üggyel. De olyan _zűrös_ lenne.

_Anya sem hazudott, soha._

Ezt tudta, amióta csak emlékezni tudott. Amiért is Ursa szavai _fájtak_. _Szörnyeteg_ volt. És ha Ty Lee a barátja volt, azért volt, mert az akrobata nem volt sokkal különb. A levegő nem szeretett. Nem úgy _érzett_, mint a normális emberek. Senki sem szerethet egy szörnyeteget-

_Zuko szeret._

_Átkozott_ Vízi Törzsi asszony.

Bár akár még igaz is lehet. Soha senki nem gyanúsította meg a fivérét _ép ésszel_.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy bármilyen őrülten is hangzott, Azulának figyelembe kellett vennie a másik lehetőséget. Mi van, ha Kotone Úrnő privát üzenete a Tűz Úrnak _igaz_ volt?

Azula követte ujjával a folyót Gaipantól, a part mentén, át az északi tengereken. És körben, oda, hová Föld Királysági menekültek egy rejtett bandája hadigépeket gyártott egy a békének szentelt hegy tetején. Aztán fellázadt, az Avatár hajlandó segítségével.

_Ők uralják az eget._

Ami pontosan az volt, ami ellen a Yu Yanok harcoltak. Ha a harc volt Shidan eszében; Kotone üzenete említette Tűz Népe árulók pletykáinak használatát, mint Jeong Jeong, hogy meggyőzzék a szegény bolondokat, hogy _beengedjék_ őket.

_És most, a fivéremmel és nagybátyámmal, a híresztelés igaz_. Azula a körmét a térképnek kocogtatta, gondolatok esőcsepp-topogása.

_Ha Zuko olyan, mint Anya… talán ő is az igazat mondja._

Az Északi Levegő Temploma és a Mérnöke értékes háborús készlet voltak. Szabadon hagyni őket, hogy az Avatárért harcoljanak, elfogadhatatlan volt. Hagyni, hogy egy _áruló_ markába kerüljenek-

Azula felvonta szemöldökét. Fontolóra vette az árulást, és a fivérét, és a jelentést Aoi hadnagytól és az embereitől.

_Zuko segített az Avatárnak. De _nem_ az Avatárral van._

A légidomár, mi több, megengedte, hogy Gang Föld Tábornok megtámadja és csapdába ejtse a _Suzuran_-t. Balszerencse a tábornokra nézve. És sokkal, sokkal rosszabb az Avatárnak.

Kár, hogy Sozin dédapa nem láthatta. Hogy _nevetett_ volna.

_A gyógyító tűz összetörheti nemzetünk. De megbirkózunk a polgárháborúval. Először is, túl kell élnünk._

És azzal az egy elhibázott cselekedettel, Aang Avatár biztosította, hogy ők cselekedjenek. Milyen finoman ironikus.

_Azt hiszed, hogy a fivérem bolond, Avatár. Az is. Azt hiszed ártalmatlan, gyámoltalan, hogy megállítson. Azt hiszed_ egyedül _van_.

_És ebben, elbuksz._

_Nincs egyedül. Nem idióta. Ha elüldözted, ha rábírtad, hogy _elhagyjon_ valakit, akin segíteni próbált, mikor még a száműzetés sem tudta megtörni, hogy a kötelességéhez ragaszkodjon…_

Azula fontolgatta ezt, és fivére csillámló haragját. És mosolygott.

_Zuko és Bácsika beveszik a Templomot. Megtagadják tőled._

_És csak magadat okolhatod._

Biztosítania kell, hogy az Avatár hírét vegye, mikor Zuko sikerrel jár. Híreket kelteni; hétköznapi, szokatlan dolgokat, amiket a légidomár megpróbál majd elnevetni… és beleborzong, az éj sötétjében. Aztán szilárdabb tények elszórását. És aztán… oh, és _aztán_…

Kuncogva, Azula finoman végigvakart az acélon. Öld meg az Avatárt, és újabb születik. Zúzd össze a _reményét_, és nyersz harc nélkül.

Aztán a homlokát ráncolta, és újra a térképet követte. A probléma az egek voltak. Vagy inkább, egy bizonyos égi bölény. Amíg az Avatár szabadon tud utazni a levegőben, visszatérhet a Templomhoz, és újra elnyerheti nevetséges lakóit. A Yu Yanok ellene szegülnének, de még ők sem tudnak harcolni egy Avatárral és ellenséges civilekkel a talajon egyszerre-

Szeme megakadt egy Föld Királysági erődön északon, ahol az Avatárt jelentették tél végén. Egy erőd, aminek tábornoka megpróbálta pórázra kötni az Avatár erejét, és elpusztítani a Tűz Népét – és nem érdekelte hányan halnak meg közben.

„Na már most mit tenne Fong Tábornok," tűnődött Azula, „ha megtudná, hogy Ji a Mechanista a Tűz Népének dolgozik?"

Az időzítés kritikus lenne. Ki kéne számítania a _Suzuran_ sebességét, hogy mennyi idő alatt jutna Fong döntésre, milyen sebesen tudja mozgatni csapatait a támadáshoz. És az egészet sólymokkal koordinálni, ahogy útra kelt az óceánon mint egy kötelességtudó leány. De egy kis munkával…

Ha Fong megölte Zuko-t – _nem_ valószínű – Iroh megölné. Ami megszabadítaná a Tűz Népét két tövistől egy csapásra. Ha Fong _nem_ ölte meg a fivérét…

Fong Tábornok közismerten romlott, arrogáns forrófejű nemes földidomár volt. A módszerek, amiket alkalmazna civileken, akik a legmagasabb hegyekre menekültek, annak reményében, hogy _nyugton_ hagyják őket… extrémek lennének.

_Élvezd az ajándékodat, Zuzu._

* * *

Iroh kabinjába szorulva a családja nagy részével, Tingzhe megtörölgette olvasószemüvegét, és őszintén bosszús pillantást vetett Shidanra. „Miféle történet ajándékod van, hogy egy gyermek nem hallhatja?" _És miféle családi összejövetel ez, ami kihagyja a fiamat, ám belefoglalja…_

Nos. Ha Amaya itt lenne Irohval és Zukoval, volt értelme, hogy elhozzák Mait és Teruko Hadnagyot is. Mindkét Tűz Népe hölgy világossá tette az érdeklődését. Még ha Meixiangnak el is kellett magyaráznia bizonyos… _burkolt célzásait_ a kés-élesítésnek. Mindkét oldalon.

Még mindig nem volt biztos benn, hogy derüljön, vagy megrémüljön felesége megjegyzésváltásán a tengerészgyalogossal, a saját homokkő szinted megválasztásáról. Nem volt egészen biztos, hogy akarta-e tudni.

És lehetségesen volt értelme hogy Langxue és Saoluan itt legyen. Tanár és diák lehet olyan szoros kötelék, mint a család, és a legifjabb yāorénnek szüksége lesz Zuko képzésére, amennyire Jinhainak is volt. Persze, nem volt légidomár – de a herceg volt az egyedüli élő személy a hajón, aki _harcolt_ eggyel.

Akkor is. Miért?

„Mesélhetsz róla Jinhainal később, ha úgy kívánod," mondta az idős tűzidomár súlyosan. „De szokásunk, hogy az ilyen történeteket nem adományozzuk olyanoknak, akik túl fiatalok, hogy-„ Szünetet tartott. Megköszörülte a torkát. Jiára és Suyinre nézett, és meglepően Tingzhére, Langxuére és Zuko-ra. „Bizonyos… korúnak kell lenni hozzá."

„Ooo." Saoluan elsomolyodott. „Ebben _szex_ van."

Langxue elvörösödött. Min pislogott. És Zuko úgy nézett ki mint aki el akar süllyedni a padlóban.

Tingzhe a sugárzó Irohra nézett, és nagy sajnálatot érzett a fiúk iránt.

„Igen," ismerte be Shidan óvatosan. „De halál is. És árulás. És nagyszámú bonyolult dolog. Nem olyan tudás, ami gyermekekkel kellene legyen. Veszélyes." Gyengéden elmosolyodott. „De szintén gyönyörű történet, és egy, ami túl közel került hozzá, hogy elvesszen. Lányaim mind tudják, de Ursa úgy ment el, míg Zuko túl fiatal volt az ajándékára. Ezt orvosolnám."

„Szóval zsúfolva kell hallgatnunk, mint a szardínia-heringek?" mormogta magában Jia.

„Elég közel kell lennünk, hogy kézen foghassuk egymást, ifjú hölgy," felelte Shidan zavartalanul. „Ez az egyedüli illő módja élni a történetet."

_Élni a történetet?_ Tűnődött Tingzhe, megfogva Meixiang jobb kezét, ahogy balja Shirongét szorította, és a Dai Li Zuko-ét. _Nem úgy érti, hogy_ hallgatni-

Shidan szemei lecsukódtak és a világ _váltott_.

* * *

_Szóval a hangos-falkázó-fegyverlent egy ember-gyülekezés_, gondolta Ryuuko-hime néhány legörgött sziklatömb mellett kuporogva, ahogy a kétlábú csapat fát, köveket és különböző furcsa edényeket rendeztek el. _Mikor furcsaemberek nem próbálják megölni egymást._

Nem mintha valaha is tényleg megölni látszottak egymást. Összegyűltek különböző csapatokban, pózoltak és kiabáltak, és megrohanták egymást hosszú fém karmokkal, amiket _kardoknak_ hívtak. De nem számított mekkora kárt okoznak egymásban, mindig megállni látszottak a gyilkos csapások előtt. Még a legsúlyosabban sérült ember is mindig fenn volt néhány napon belül. Elrejtőzött az egyik fitogtató-harcuk közelében csak hogy figyelje a gyógyítóikat dolgozni. Varázslatos volt.

_Gyógyítás nemtűz nemvíz nemlevegő nemföld. Nem _itteni_. Nem csoda, hogy Tűz-Atya aggódik._

És mikor a vének azt állították, hogy Tűz-Atya aggódott, egy bölcs fiatal sárkány nyomozott.

Különben is. Az embereket nézni _mókásnak_ ígérkezett.

Mint most. Néhány ember már lecövekelt a talajba a színes háló-szerű szállásaikat, amiket száj-hangjaikon _sátraknak_ neveztek. Mások _összecsukható asztalokat_ állítottak fel és _székeket_, vagy tüzeket gyújtottak kő-körökben, hogy égjen a fa semmi nyilvánvaló ok nélkül. Nem gyógyítottak tűzzel, szóval miért-?

_Nézzoda! Kingami!_

Ryuuko-hime mozdulatlan maradt, még a farkát sem engedte megrándulni érdeklődésében. Igen, számokat _kellett volna_ használniuk, hogy emberekre utaljanak. Olyan sok volt belőlük. És senki nem tudta melyik szellemnek kéne vigyáznia ezekre a furcsa lényekre. Elnevezni őket veszélyes lehet.

De az aranysörényű kedves volt. Mindig tisztán ölte meg az élelmét. Óvatosan járt a szirtek közt, sosem élesztve köveket, hogy agyonvágják az óvatlant alant. És gyakran, mint most, maga köré gyűjtötte az ember-fiakat, elcsivitelve mint veréb-papagájok ahogy két összekötött körbe rendezett köveket, tüzet gyújtott egyben és-

Oh, _érdekes_.

A nagyobb körben Kingami biztosan és egyenletesen égetett tüzet. Ahogy égett, egy acél mancsot használt, _lapátot_, hogy felszedjen parazsat a nagyból a kicsibe, míg kész szén-ágya nem volt. Szépen megcsinált, olyasvalakihez képest, aki nem tudott tüzet idomítani. Szóval most mit csinált?

Szél hozta a gazdag illatot, ahogy Kingami csöpögő húst emelt fel egy edényből. Ryuuko-hime megnyalta az agyarait. Mmm… furcsa fűszeres-illat a rákent szószoktól. De hús volt, acélhálóra téve, hogy _rendesen_ megsüljön, és talán az emberek nem is voltak olyan furcsák, mint amilyennek kinéztek. Még ha torok-morgást használtak is szavaknak és füleknek érintés és szív helyett.

Mmm. Pikáns illat. És eltelt már némi idő reggeli óta.

_Közel jutottam esetleg menjek közelebb?_

Heh. Nem hiába hívták őt Asagitatsu Tolvajának.

Lép. Szünet. Mocorog. Nagy, kék, pikkelyes követ játszik. Lép. És emlékezik, hogy nem nyáladzik, nem számít milyen finom illata is volt.

…És talán a fontoskodó vének a hő-csillámokat, amiket maga köré idomított, hogy jobban kőnek tűnjön és kevésbé sárkánynak, csalásnak mondták volna. De ez _lopódzás_ volt. Nem harc. Minden fair a lopódzásban.

_Kicsit tovább, még egy kicsit… erre nézel? Láss csak követ – oof!_

Az ember-fióka végighúzta a kezét az oldalán, zavartnak tűnve. Felgyűrte arcát, hogy bőgjön-

_Eeep! Shh shh álmosfióka shh melegálom biztonság találd meg Kingamit ölelgetésmeleg!_

A fura kék szemek pislogtak. Apró ujjak böködtek meg azúr pikkelyeket. _Kingami_ képe libegett vissza ezen az érintésen, _melegség_gel és _majdnem nagybácsi_-val.

_Igen! Ölelgetésmeleg Kingami megy… ooo, jó illatú!_

Az ember-fióka is úgy gondolta, meghúzva a sörényét, ahogy átkecmergett oda, ahol Kingami hússzeleteket emelt fel a parazsakról. Ami Ryuuko-himének még merészebb ötletet adott.

_Rám fognak kiabálni._

De még a legnyűgösebb, tél-fájós sárkányvén is beismerné, hogy megérte. Csak hogy meglássák mennyire sárkányszerűek is voltak az emberek.

…És hogy lássa a milyen képet vágnak.

Egy nagyon nagy, meleg, barátságos sziklaként arrébb lökte magát az ember-fióka sor végére, ami a hús felé kanyargott. Kingami egyenként vette le a parázsról, darabokat lökve a fiókák lapos kőszerű _tányérjaira_ az apró fém karommal _villával_.

Az utolsó fióka előtte elvette a húsát és a többi az asztalon levő finomság felé indult, ami zölden illatozott és gyümölcsöktől, és krumplitól sütve és sózva. Egyik kezével még mindig ruhába csavarva, Kingami szórakozottan egy újabb szeletet vett le a parázsról. Valószínűleg a felnőtt embereknek.

Finoman, kinyúlt az egyik bajszával, hogy megérintse a vállát. _Kingami? Még egy éhesfióka hmm?_

Sóhajtva megfordult-

A kifejezés az arcán _megfizethetetlen_ volt.

Finoman, nagyon gyengéden lekapta a húst a markában levő acélról. Nyelve egy gyors mozdulatával elidomította a hőt a fogaitól; láván járt, ha kellett, ez semmi volt.

Amaz még mindig nem mozdult.

Elsomolyodott. És rákacsintott. _Enyém_!

„Urk?" nyelt amaz egy nagyot.

_Ryuuko-hime Asagitatsu Tolvaja ha megvagy!_

„Hé!"

Illő bemutatkozás megvoltával Ryuuko-hime eliramodott zsákmányával. Ugorva és lendülve, nem repülve; az emberek nem tudtak tüzet idomítani, és nem szórtál szét parazsat kisfiókák körül. Egyszerűen nem volt helyes.

_Rengeteg_ dühös száj-zaj kelt mögötte.

_Hee hee hee…_

Fel és repül. Köröz, és… igen. Ott egy szikla, szem előtt, hogy gúnyolódhasson velük akarata szerint.

Leszállva a fém részt egy karmába vette, és leszürcsölte a húst a fogával és nyelvével. Mmm, nyamm, mmm…

_Whoooaaah csíípőőős!_

Víz. Víz víz _víz_…

Azután ami fele pataknak tetszett, Ryuuko-hime visszaült a hátsó lábaira, lihegve. És vonakodva – elsomolyodott.

_Heh. Heh heh heh_. Nyelvével kipiszkált egy darab fűszeres húst a fogai közül. _Okos Kingami! Elkaptál!_

Hát. Egy _rendes_ tolvaj sem hagyná ezt kihívás nélkül.

Azzal fogja kezdeni, hogy visszaviszi a nyársat…

* * *

_Au_. Tingzhe tiltakozás moraja nélkül elfogadta a csésze teát. Nem gyógyítja meg a fejfájását, de legalább eltompítja a szúró kést a fejében.

_A rövid elme-mesék nem fájnak._

És hogy ezt honnan tudta, a benne levő tudós elriadt a gondolásától. Shidannak nem volt ideje, hogy rövidmeséket adjon nekik. Ryuuko-hime és az ő bátor embere, Kingami alá temette őket, mindaz alá a szerelemnek és veszélynek és szellemeknek a csomója alá ami két életnek a közös talaj keresésével jött. Az alá a hatalmas, szívszorító zűr alá, amik emberek voltak járvánnyal sújtva ami ellen nem tudtak küzdeni, és a kétségbeesett alku a szellemekkel, ami széttörte őket…

_Egy nép voltunk, valaha. Nem királyságok és törzsek és hódítók. _Egy_ nép. Rokonok._

De sárkányok és bölények _nem_ voltak rokon, és oldalak lettek foglalva. És míg a hűvösebb fejek győzedelmeskedtek az ellen a viszály ellen, vagy a betegség ellen, ami lekaszált életeket… együtt, a feszültség túl nagy volt, hogy elviseljék. Egy nép négybe tört, és még egy sárkány-hercegnő és a szerelmese sem tudták meggyógyítani a gyűlöletet. Csak építeni tudtak, és szeretni és emlékezni.

_Emlék. Továbbadva sárkánytól sárkánynak, sárkány-gyermeknek, és rokonnak. Már… szellemek, a generációk számát sem tudom._

De érezte őket. Számtalan karom és szárny és tűz életének kísértete. Emberi gondolatok, emberi szavak tanulásáé, ám mégsem egészen _lenni_ a kétlábúaktól valónak…

Kissé… furcsa volt… újra csak embernek lenni.

_Több mint furcsa_, gondolta a professzor, érezve Meixiang kezének melegét a sajátján. _Ismerve_ ezt a meleget, most, többnek, mint egyszerű érintésnek. Az _elme_ tüze volt; Állandóan keresve, állandóan próbálva.

_Zsákmány vagy? Ellenség? Rokon?_

Érezte Meixiang-ot kinyúlni. De nem tudott válaszolni. Nem úgy, ahogy az a rég elveszett tűzidomár képes volt. Kingami képes volt idomítani az energiát _magában_. Tingzhének csak a föld volt.

„Szeretlek," mormolta Meixiang.

Tingzhe elmosolyodott, megvigasztaltan. És biztosította, hogy Jia megkapja a teáját, még ha fontoskodni is akart és azt állítani, hogy nincs rá szüksége. Olyan sokminden elgondolkodnivaló volt…

„Asagitatsu már nem így néz ki," szólt Langxue csörrenő csészék felett.

És talán csak képzelődött, de Tingzhe esküdött, hogy érezte a döbbenetet sugározni egy maroknyi tűzidomártól. „Tudod hol van Asagitatsu?" kérdezte Shidan feszesen.

„Épp az imént mutattad meg nekünk," tiltakozott Langxue.

„Megmutattam a vulkánt, amilyen volt," felelte Shidan nyersen. „Többszáz Avatár élt és halt. Magukat a hegyeket lecsiszolta a szél és eső, vagy megemelte a szívükben levő tűz. Shirotora és Asagitatsu klánjai nem voltak szövetségesek már hosszú, hosszú ideje. Tudom, hogy északon van. Tudom, hogy veszély. Tudom, hogy megölte Yangchent, újra ki fog törni, és nem mertük keresni a Tűz Úr sárkány-vadászatával. _Nem_ tudom hol fekszik."

„Tipikus," mormolta Langxue. „Tucatunkat megöl, de csak az Avatárról beszélnek. Yangchen ezért _fejeket_ törne be, higgyétek el. Tudta, hogy az Avatár nem lehet mindenütt- hé!"

Saoluan megint vállon bökte. „Nagy, felrobbanó tűz-hegy," mondta a harcos nyíltan. „Hol?"

„Mit számít? Nem me…" Langxue Zuko-ra meredt, szemei gyanakodva összeszűkülten. „Észak. És talán-légidomárok. Nem. _Nem tennéd."_

Zuko felvonta szemöldökét. Kitekert egy térképet az északi kontinensről, hogy mindenki ülő elé terítse. És mutatott.

_Ah_, gondolta Tingzhe. _Csakugyan_.

„_Megőrültél_?" nyikkant Langxue. „Azt tervezed, hogy egy _vulkánra_ rakj minket? Ez-„

Iroh az öklébe köhögött. „Teljesen megszokott, a Tűz Népében." Szünetet tartott. „Bár azt hittem, hogy a hegy az Északi Levegő Temploma mellett névtelen volt. Imádkozom, hogy még mindig az legyen."

„Én nem," mondta Meixiang komoran. „Emlékezzen a régi mondókára, Tábornok."

„Sokat ismerek," állította. „Melyikre?"

Teruko megköszörülte a torkát. „Tisztelettel, Tábornok, ezt nem ismeri. Különben nem kérdezné." Fejet hajtott Meixiangnak; _folytasd_.

„Figyeljetek és emlékezzetek," jelentette ki Meixiang, összegyűjtve rokonságát szemeivel. „A föld vulkánjai ölnek. A vízéi _pusztítanak_. Figyeljetek és tanuljátok meg a halál neveit. Kurokame. Akitori. Shirotora. Asagitatsu.

„_Tó forr, követ éget_

„_Shiratora egyedül áll_

„_Ötszáz évi dühöngés_

„_Tigris rázza ketrecét._

„_Tó forr, követ éget_

„_Asagitatsu egyedül áll_

„_Ezer évi dühöngés_

„_Sárkány rázza ketrecét."_

Csend. Tingzhe erősen szorította ujjait.

„Minden ötszáz esztendőben, többé-kevésbé, Shirotora nagyon fel kíván robbanni," szólt Shidan a döbbent hallgatásba. „Ez mentette meg Byakkót Sozin idejében, és ment meg a mai napig. Ha magunknak tartunk néhány gyermeket, akik lehet, hogy tűzidomárok, ha kiképezzük őket a saját útjaink szerint, és nem a Tűz Úr iskoláiban – Shirotora halálos, és öl is, hacsak nem másra van csalogatva." Szünetet tartott. „Kurokame hatezer évet vár; Akitori feleannyit. Mindkettő az emberek földjén túl van, biztonságban tartva sárkányok által, akik semmi közüket nem akarnak az emberekhez. Csak Asagitatsu marad, valaha Makoto vére által tartva." A karmos kezek ökölbe szorultak. „Ha Asagitatsu mészárolta le Yangchen Avatárt, és azóta csendben maradt… száz éve esedékes."

„Ha," mondta Iroh erélyesen. „Nem lehetünk biztosak."

„De," mondta Tingzhe, meglepve magát. „Azt hiszem lehetünk."

Hát. Megszokta, hogy mindenki szeme rajta volt a tanteremben. Ez más volt.

Tingzhe kihúzta magát, és bólintott, pont mintha épp osztályt készült volna okítani. „Shidan… meséje mesél nekünk mindkét fajta vulkánról. A földieknek behatárolt hatásai vannak. A hamu…" Öntudatlanul összedörzsölte ujjait, emlékezve a láthatatlan üvegdarabok _érzésére_ a koromban. „A hamu képes mérföldekre eljutni, igen. Néhány napi lovaglásra, valószínű." Szünetet tartott. „Nincs vulkán néhány napnyira Ba Sing Se-től."

Ah. Megosztatlan figyelem. Bárcsak a diákjai is ilyen feszült figyelemmel bírtak volna.

„Két réteg van, amiben biztos lehetek," folytatta Tingzhe. „Nagyon régi, nagyon mély és minden földben, amiben valaha is ástam. A régebbi nyomok körülbelül kétezer évesek. Az újabb… ezeregyszáz éve volt. Szinte pontosan." Szárazon nyelt egyet. „Ba Sing Se-nek feljegyzései vannak az elfeketedett égről, a hamuesőről; a járó holtakról északról, akik hamut lélegeztek és szárazföldön megfulladtak. Yangchen Avatár halála borzalmat, és félelmet hozott. Egy nemzet sem merte megtámadni a másikat. Nem volt mi megtakarítva, hogy támadjanak vele. A szellemek egyetlen áldása, hogy tél volt. Ha az a hamu néhány hónappal korábban, vagy később hullik, a terményre…" Megcsóválta fejét.

„Nem tudjuk ezt megcsinálni," szólt Min döbbenten.

Tingzhe küzdött, hogy ne vonja fel a szemöldökét, és a lányait nézte, mikor ugornak fel tiltakozni. Min-nek igaza volt.

„Igaza van," mondta Langxue reszketegen. „Yangchen sem tudta meghátráltatni Asagitatsut. Mind együttvéve sem tudtuk! Persze, visszatartottuk Subodeit – de több _tucatnyian_ voltunk, és itt csak két yāorén van-„

„Három," szólt közbe Shirong.

„Mert még egy _akkora_ különbséget jelent," felelte Langxue cinikusan. Felállt. „Készíts másik tervet. Fordítsd meg a hajót. Ezt nem nyerhetjük meg!"

„Muszáj lesz." Még mindig ülve, Zuko a térképre bökött, erősen és halálosan. „Nézd."

„Nincs _semmi_ azon a térképen, ami az _öngyilkosságot_-„

„_Nézd."_

Langxue odanézett; az öbölre, a megjelölt vulkánra, az ősi templom jelénél. És megdörzsölte azt, ami Tingzhéjénél is rosszabb fejfájás kellett legyen. „Meghalnak, ha ott maradnak. Őket is ki kell menekítenünk."

Zuko rápillantott. Ujjával nyugat-északnyugatra mozdult, egy olyan kikötőbe, aminek ugyancsak fagyosak kellett lennie. „Itt süllyedt el a flotta."

_Szörnyű győzelem, igen_, gondolta Tingzhe. _De nem látom_-

Aztán látta, szörnyen, Shidan ajándékozott emlékeit Kohról és sárkányokról és az Arc-Tolvaj áldozatairól pörögve a fejében, mint egy rémálom.

„Az Arc-Tolvaj tartja a megfulladt holtakat," nyögte ki Langxue sápadtan. „Tui és La oltalmazzatok minket."

„Már el vannak foglalva, hogy megvédjék a sajátjaikat," mondta neki Amaya. „Ha az Avatár semmit nem vett észre miután az Óceán járt – az Északi Víz Törzsét védik." Saját ujjával követte a térképet. „Ránts az áramlatokon _itt_, erősen, és semmilyen szél Asagitatsuból nem éri el őket. Erre fogják költeni az erejüket." A kék szemek mindenkin végigsöpörtek. „Megvannak a saját történeteink, énekelve és leírva. Az év, amikor Kuruk Avatár született, a déli égbolt elfeketedett. Üvöltést hallottál, mintha egy sebesült hó-bestia lett volna, ami napokig tartott. De nem érintett bennünket."

„Ezúttal nem lesznek olyan szerencsések," mormolta Zuko. Felemelte tekintetét, és hangját, ahogy minden szem reá szegeződött. „Nem azzal a sok halottal a vízben. Pontosan itt, ahol az Arc-Tolvaj felhasználhatja! És fel _fogja_. Emberek fognak meghalni. A fél világ meg fog halni! Mennünk kell. Meg kell állítanunk!"

„Az Avatár," kezdte Iroh.

Zuko talpra ugrott. „Asagitatsu Avatárokat eszik, Bácsikám! Aang fiatal, nem ismeri a tüzet, és _meg fogja ölni._ Ez Koh terve! Egész végig ez volt a terve!"

Iroh felemelkedett, felzárkózva a dühös pillantáshoz a saját kiegyensúlyozottságával. „Magyarázatot, unokaöcsém."

„Nem látjátok?" Zuko a térképre intett. „Hogyhogy nem látjátok? Cselszövés, halálos, elferdült, belesétálsz ha _szerencséd_ van – itt van!"

„Nem minnyájunknak adatott meg húgod odaadó figyelme," mondta Iroh. „Mit látsz?"

„Száz éve," préselte ki Zuko. „Hova küldték volna a Vének Aanget, hogy vizet tanuljon? Hová ment?" Az északi jég felé mutatott. „Aangben egy macska-bagoly kíváncsisága és egy _szúnyog_ túlélési ösztöne van. Ha meglátna egy hegyet füstölni, mit gondoltok mit tenne? _Mit_ tett a Wu Shan vulkánnál? Elfutott, mint egy épeszű egyén? Nem! Megpróbálta _megállítani_! És falak és árkok és szél fújása talán megállítják a lávát, de amit Asagitatsu fog rádobni?" Zuko kezei ökölbe szorultak, tűz lángolva egy szívdobbanásnyit.

„Úgy érted, mit fog _ránk_ dobni," birkózott meg vele Shirong.

„Nem figyelmeztetés nélkül," mondta Shidan elgondolkodva. „Hónapokba telik, míg egy vízi vulkán felkészíti magát a kitörésre." Az Északi Levegő Templom jelére biccentett. „Amiért is valószínű még lélegzünk. Aang nem volt északon elég ideig. Közel sem annyi ideig, mint kellett volna, hogy igazán megtanulja a vizet."

„Mert elszökött," mondta Zuko, félig magának. „Délre ment és befagyasztotta magát. És helyette Katara tanult vizet odafenn. Vakszerencse." Kifújta a lélegzetét. „Shidannak igaza van. Asagitatsu még nem fog felrobbanni. Nem későnyárig. _Betakarításig_." Elsomolyodott, hidegen és dühösen. „Ezúttal, Koh biztosra akar menni."

Tingzhe szorosan tartotta családját, a történelem borzalmai jeget küldve le a gerincén. Hamu a földeken, elpusztítva a gabonát. Hamu a tavakban, megfullasztva a halakat. Hamu a tüdőkben, idomár gyógyítók nélkül, hogy megmentsék azokat, akik a saját vérüktől fulladtak.

_Guanyin. Agni. Segítsetek minnyájunkon._

„És úgy gondolod megállíthatjuk." Shirong túl döbbentnek hangzott a hitetlenkedéshez.

„_Igen."_

Félelem és erő és tiszta akarat, visszaverve a sötétséget. Tingzhének eszébe jutott, hogy lélegezzen.

Shirong bólintott, és széttárta kezeit. „Hogyan?"

_Hogyan bizony_, tűnődött Tingzhe, elkapva rettenet és csodálat között. Ha Asagitatsu Avatárokat volt képes ölni-!

„Asagitatsu Makoto véréhez kötött," szólt Zuko szilárdan. És nyelt egyet. „Makoto Tejina Tűz Úrnő volt. Sozin felesége."

_Azulon anyja_, töltötte ki egy tudós elméje, ahogy Tingzhe megpróbált nem hebegni. _Iroh és Ozai Tűz Úr nagyanyja…_

Szellemek és apró halak. Náluk voltak _Makoto gyermekei_.

„Ez elég közel kell engedjen bennünket, hogy beszélni tudjunk," folytatta Zuko. „Ha hajlandó meghallgatni minket, ha hagyja, hogy lecsitítsuk a magmát… Nincs elég tűzidomárunk, tudom. Nincs elég képzettségünk vulkánokban, még ha lennének is. De vannak földidomáraink. Vannak vízidomáraink! A víz az a magmában, ami megöli az embereket! Ha nyithatunk aknákat, kiidomítjuk, levesszük a nyomást-!"

Iroh elgondolkozva nézett unokaöccsére. Shidanra fordította pillantását.

„Lehetséges," mondta a sárkány vonakodva. „Ha Asagitatsu hagyja magát rábeszélni. Működhet. De a kockázat-„

„Megéri." Zuko szemei falni tűntek a térképet, mielőtt olyan pillantást vetett rájuk, aminek meg kellett volna perzselnie magát a levegőt a hevességével. „Ha ezt megnyerjük, mindent nyerünk."

Shirong a térképet nézte. És Zuko-t. És megint a térképet. „Nem," mondta hitetlenkedve.

„Igen!" Terukonak fülig ért a vigyora, öklével a combját csapkodva. „Oh, igen, _uram_! _Tudtam_, hogy van terve!"

Shidan derültnek tűnt, ítélte meg Tingzhe, és majdnem komoran elragadtatottnak. És Iroh…

A tábornok, reflektált Tingzhe, úgy nézett ki, mint akit megkértek volna, hogy lenyeljen egy tálnyi molly-guppit. Élve.

_Miért?_

„Zuko herceg." Iroh hangja teli volt baljós előjellel. „Nem fogod megpróbálni _megzsarolni_ az _Avatárt_."

„De igen," felelte Zuko ugyanazon heves mosollyal. „Fogom."

Tingzhének tátva maradt a szája. _Oma és Shu. Megőrült?_

Iroh a fejét csóválta, mintha nem akarna hinni a fülének. „Mindazon ostoba dolog közül, amit tettél tizenhat évedben-„

„Az Avatár négy nemzetben hisz. Négy elkülönített népben." Zuko a nagybátyjára nézett. „Ezek az én népem, Bácsikám. Megvédem őket."

Iroh hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá. „Bizonyára, Aang soha nem lenne olyan kegyetlen-„

„Ő nem _kedves_, Bácsikám! Ismerem!" Zuko széttárta kezeit, kérlelve. „Igen, őrület. Igen, megölhetnek. Még rosszabb, mint megölhetnek. Igen, nem viszek magammal senkit Asagitatsuba, aki nem önként jelentkezik. Byakko majd segít elrejteni embereket, ha szükséges. Kérlek, csak _hallgass meg_."

Iroh egy hosszú pillanatig reá tekintett. Felsóhajtott, és fejet hajtott. „Mondd el, akkor. Mondd el, hogy te, aki meggyógyítottad azt a fiút, miért nem bízol, hogy tiszteletben tartja ezt a kötelességedet a gondjaidba vettekre."

„Mert ő nem csak egy fiú, Bácsikám," felelte Zuko józanul. „Ő az Avatár. Neki nincsenek kötelezettségei. Nem bárki ember felé."

Iroh a homlokát ráncolta.

„Kuzon ismerte őt," erősködött Zuko. „Nagyapa és én – megvitattuk. Aang sok minden, Bácsikám. Bátor. Okos, mikor veszi rá az időt, hogy gondolkodjon ahelyett, hogy pillangókat kergessen. A helyeset akarja cselekedni, valahányszor úgy gondolja, hogy tudja mi a helyes dolog. És a helyes dolog nem kedves. A helyes dolog az, amit helyesnek tanítottak _neki_, az, hogy a négy nemzetnek különállónak kell lennie. Mindig. Légi Nomád, Bácsikám. Nincs család. Nincs föld. Nincs klán. Feladják a saját gyermekeiket, mert ez a _helyes dolog."_ Zuko nyelt egyet. „Még dühös sem lesz miatta. Csak felkavart. Zavart. Mert mi valami borzasztóan helytelen dolgot művelünk. És jó emberek nem tesznek rossz dolgokat. Nem így működik a világa. Szóval nem vagyunk jó emberek. _Nem_ _lehetünk_. És ha nem vagyunk azok…" A térkép felé intett, és a sarki kikötő felé, amely elnyelt egy flottát.

„Ha tévedsz," kezdte Iroh.

„Ha tévedek, soha nem kell megtudnia!" Zuko intett kezeivel. „Mi csak egy rakat ember vagyunk, akik egy vulkánon élnek. Mint Byakko. Mint Wu Shan. Csak azt fogja hinni, hogy őrültek vagyunk. _Már_ azt gondolja, hogy én őrült vagyok. Valószínűleg _észre_ sem fogja _venni_." Tekintete találkozott Irohéval. „Nem egy út a győzelemhez, Bácsikám. Minden ösvény. Erre tanítottál."

„Három év az Avatárt kergetve, és most figyel," szólt Iroh szárazon. Megsimogatta szakállát. „Stratégiailag, a terved dicséretes. De mit súg a szíved, unokaöcsém?"

Zuko vállai lesüppedtek. Kihúzta magát, ahogy a fiatalember szembenézett a tábornokkal, rezzenéstelenül. „A szívem azt súgja, hogy a népem meg fog halni, Bácsikám."

Iroh megmerevedett.

„A szívem azt súgja, hogy ismerem Aanget. Rendes, de nem kedves. Olyan rendes, olyan bátor, olyan biztos abban, hogy helyesen kell cselekednie, hogy a _jó_fiúkat vezeti majd a _rossz_fiúk ellen. Vagy mindenki mást a Tűz Népe ellen. És mivel olyan rendes, azt fogja hinni, hogy ők a jófiúk, amíg megverik a rosszfiúkat. Nem számít mit tesznek, hogy megverjék a rosszfiúkat." Zuko szárazon nyelt egyet. „A szívem azt súgja, hogy özvegyek és árvák vannak – _többezer_ özvegy és árva – akik sikoltoznak álmukban rémálmoktól szaggatva az Észak Ostromától. Az anyáikról és apáikról, akik soha nem jönnek haza. És ha – _mikor_ – az Avatár eljön a Tűz Népéhez…"

„Megölik magukat, megpróbálva elkapni," mondta Teruko józanul. „Tudja, hogy ezt fogják tenni, uram. Én ezt tenném."

„Lényegesebb, hogy megölnek mindenkit köztük és az Avatár közt. És _kreatívak_ lesznek." Shirong arca megrezzent. „Adva a Föld Sereg fennálló parancsát a tűzidomárokra, akik új technikákat találnak fel…" Szünetet kellett tartania. „Személyes tapasztalatból… amint elkezdesz olyan fekete dolgokat tenni, mint gyerekekre támadni… nagyon nehéz megállni."

_Nem akarom ezt hallani_, gondolta Tingzhe, belül sajogva. _Nem akarom elképzelni_.

De el tudta, Oma és Shu segítse. El tudta.

„Ámde ha van egy hely azon megfosztottak számára, hogy kieresszék dühüket cselekedetben," szólt Shidan elgondolkozva, „ahol meggyászolhatják a halottaikat, és táplálhatják a lángjaikat, hogy hazahívják az eltévedt kísérteteket – egy csapással elszívjuk a bemocskolt hatalmat, amit az Arc-Tolvaj keres, és megmentjük az embereink életét." A meglepett pillantásokra, elmosolyodott. „Gyakorlatunk van az emberek kihozásában a Tűz Népéből. Nagyon nagy gyakorlatunk."

„Na ez," tűnődött Mai, „érdekesnek hangzik."

Shidan szemöldökei felszöktek; felkuncogott. „Roppant hálás lennék a segítségért, Mai úrnő. Talán megfigyelhette, hogy bizonyos ajándékok a családomban futnak." Csillogó fogak nyoma. „A diplomácia nem közülük való."

Mai válasz-somolya keskeny volt, de ott volt. „Vettem észre."

„Vissza akarsz menni oda?" fakadt ki Min. „Miért?"

Tingzhe férfiasan csendben maradt, még ha a szemeit akarta forgatni is. Ah, hogy fiatal ember legyen, vidáman magabiztos, hogy a lányok azt akarták, amit _te_ akartál. És soha, soha nem voltak saját céljaik.

„Otthagytam egy barátot Azulával," mondta Mai egyszerűen. „Akkor nem volt választásom. Most van."

„De ki fog tanítani minket?" kérdezte Suyin, lesújtva.

„Anyád ismeri a késeket. A tengerészgyalogosok is. És az unokatestvéred is." Mai Zuko felé biccentett. „Nem mutatja, de nem rossz." Arany szemei elszántak voltak, rezzenéstelenek. „De ők nem léphetnek vissza a Tűz Népe partjaira halálos ítélet kockáztatása nélkül. Én igen."

„Halál?" Min nagyot nyelt.

„Ezt jelenti a száműzetés." Zuko hangja nem volt egészen nyugodt. „Kerülj Tűz Népe vizekre és bárki megölhet." Kicsit elsomolyodott. „Bár Zhao csak elkapni próbált. Amíg az Avatár le nem húzott egy templomot a fejére."

„Roku Avatár," emlékeztette Iroh. „Nem Aang Avatár."

Zuko levegőt vett, hagyta kigőzölögni. „Nem fogok ezen újra vitatkozni," mondta csendesen. „Úgy gondolod nem az ő hibája. Rendben. Ez nem változtatja meg a végeredményt." A térképre bökött. „Sem Asagitatsu bevétele. _Megnyerhetjük_ ezt, Bácsikám. Otthont adhatunk a népünknek. Kuei Föld Királynak, a szövetségesünknek ütközőt adhatunk, amit akart Föld és Levegő közé. Rávehetjük Ji-t a Mechanistát, hogy soha többé ne építsen új fegyvert a Tűz Úrnak. És még ha nem is tehetjük meg ezeket," egyik keze ökölbe szorult, „tudni fogjuk, mikor fog a hegy felrobbanni. Küldhetünk ki figyelmeztetéseket. Ha korai betakarítás van, ha a földidomárok a föld alá tudják vinni, mielőtt a hamu lehullik…"

„Sok védekezés van hamueső ellen, és a szennyezett levegő üvegkései ellen," mondta Shidan józanul. „Egyik sem tökéletes. De teszünk róla, hogy ez a tudás olyan széles körben elterjedjen, amekkorában csak tehetjük." Szárazon elvigyorodott. „Elvégre, ha a Föld Király parancsot ád, az emberei _akár_ teljesíthetik is."

Shirong a térképet tanulmányozta, még mindig sápadt arccal. „Ugye tudod, hogy ha ez felrobban, a Tűz Úrnak nem lesz szüksége seregre, hogy bevegye a Föld Királyságot. Csak annyit kell tennie, hogy… vár."

„Ha hajlandó lett volna várni, Azulon Tűz Úr még mindig életben lenne." Zuko megrázta a fejét. „Egyszerre egy probléma. Először a vulkánt. Juttassuk az embereinket menedékbe. Hívjuk haza azokat a kísérteteket. _Aztán_ aggódhatunk az apám miatt."

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Be kell vallanom valamit. Több könyvek közt, a Heinlein SF-en nőttem fel. Az egyik témája? „A tudatlanság a maga halálos ítélete." Adjuk ezt össze azzal, amit látunk Sozinról, Rokuról, és Aangről. Oh, öcsém.

Az üstökösöket gyakran hibáztatták kitörések okozásáért.

Szintén, összefutottam cuccossal, ami Koh-t az Északi mítoszok Világ-Kígyójával, Jormungandr-ral kötik össze, és Nidhoggr-ral, aki a világfa Yggdrasil gyökereit rágja és a hullákat, és uralta ezen testeket a világ végén. A világot fenntartó fa gyökereit rágni rosszul hangzik… de a mítoszok szerint, a rágása nélkül, a gyökerek túlnőnék a világ határait. Ami _nagyon rossz_ lenne.

* * *

Előzetes:

„Hogy mit csinálunk?" fakadt ki Aang. A nap sütött, Appa morgott a takaró lepedője alatt, hogy a kikötőből való szél csak arra vár, hogy repüljenek benne, és Sokka – még Tűz Flotta egyenruhát viselve is – vigyorgott. Nem mondhatta azt, amit Aang gondolta, hogy mondott.

„Zuko-t kergetjük," ismételte meg Sokka. „Meg kell mondjam, valahogy tetszik az irónia."


	47. Chapter 47

**47.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Egy zavaró téma lesz említve később ebben a fejezetben. Nem lesz részletesen leírva, de a háború egyik realitása előjön. A Nightwish „I Wish I Had An Angel" nem lenne illetlen háttérzene.

* * *

_Hiányzik a kalapom_, gondolta Shirong Saoluannal állva olyan közel az egyik hajítógéphez, amennyire az acélba olvadás nélkül tudtak. Sok nyílt hely látszott lenni a _Suzuran_ hátulsó fedélzetein. És volt is. Tűzidomításra. Vagy akár földidomításra.

_Whoosh! Thunk._

„Au…"

_A légidomításhoz, nem nagyon_, gondolta Shirong bánatosan, nézve, ahogy Zuko megint csak feltápászkodik a fedélzetről, ahogy Langxue felszisszent.

„Azt hiszem eltévesztettem az egyik fordulót?" ismerte be a Kyoshi yāorén.

„Nem vagyok biztos benne." Zuko visszanyerte a lélegzetét és odalépdelt, ahol vasrácsok fogtak le egy tekercset a hajó szelének… vagy egyéb más szellők ellen. „Vessünk rá még egy pillantást."

„Nem vagy biztos benne?"

„Állj ott és kerülj ki néhány tűzlövést," mondta Zuko szárazon. „Akkor hozhatok neked egy tűzidomár tekercset és megmondhatod nekem hogyan működik a forma."

„Rendben, vettem a lényeget…"

„Még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy őrült?" szólt Shidan, majdnem Shirong fülébe.

„Gah," szakadt ki Shirongból, föld-kesztyűi készen a tüzelésre, még ahogy Shidan pengéje szabaddá is _szisszent_ a hüvelyében. „Muszáj ezt csinálnia?"

Halvány arany pislogott rájuk lustán. „Őszinte választ kívánsz, Shirong ügynök?"

„Ez sárkány dolog," közölte bizalmasan Saoluan, újra biztosítva kardját. „Azt hiszem nem tud aludni éjjelente, míg ki nem ugrasztott valakit a bőréből."

„Nagyon közel jársz az igazsághoz," mosolygott a sárkány. „Vadászok vagyunk. _Próbára_ tesszük azt, ami zsákmány lehet. …Mókásnak találjuk." Vállat vont. „Figyelmetlen emberek közt járni… olyan, mint egy hosszú tollat tartani, és találni egy alvó macskát. Ellenállhatatlan."

„Álljon ellen," javasolta Shirong szárazon.

„Mikor oly kevés időm maradt, hogy köztetek járjak, mielőtt a kikötőbe érünk?" A sárkány mosolya kijózanodott. „Zuko és Iroh tudják ezt, de neked közvetlenül megmondom. Byakko segítséget _fog_ küldeni. Igen, ez figyelmet von ránk. De ha a hölgyem jelenti, hogy lehetséges híre van egy nyugtalan vulkánról, a tűzidomáraink nem lesznek visszatartva. A Tűz Úr arrogáns és kegyetlen. Nem bolond. Senki nem uralkodhat hamu felett."

„Erre nem igazán gondoltam," vallotta be Shirong. Pontosabban, megpróbált nem rágondolni. „Hallgattam mint mond néhány gazda, míg az emberek eldöntötték ki megy a herceggel. És ki szakad le az Ön hajójával és Donghai Kapitány társaival." Ez sokkal gyorsabban és nyugodtabban zajlott le, mint valaha is álmodta volna. Az _egy vulkánon fogunk élni_ tényleg nem tűnt oknak aggodalomra. A _nyűgös és potenciálisan épp felrobbanni készül_ adott némi szünetet, de nem több mint négyből egy találta túl soknak szembenézni Asagitatsuval.

_A Tűz Népe őrült._ Shirong bánatosan elmosolyodott. _És itt vagyok én, követve őket_. „Csak megütött, hogy, nos, soha nem hallottam egyes terményekről, amiről vitatkoztak. Oca? Mashua? Achira? Oogami diók?" Ravaszkás pillantást vetett Shidan felé. „Szembenézni a Tűz Sereggel egy dolog. Fenyegetni az ember vacsoramenüjét? Ennek következményei lehetnek."

„Ha ettél üvegtésztát, akkor ettél achirát," állította a sárkány. „Képzelem a menekültjeink virágmagokként csempészték be, mikor a hivatalnokaitok megkérdezték. Pont ahogy a többivel tehették. Különösen az oogami dióval; valószínűleg láttál magas gallyas égkék virágokat szétszórva a mezőkön, hogy erősítsék őket. Nem diók, jobban a földimogyorónál. Valószínűleg észre sem veszed a különbséget egy szószban, hacsak nem látod előtte megőrölni a magvakat." Szünetet tartott. „Bár lehetnek kissé mérgezőek, ha tapasztalatlan szakácsot kapsz ki…"

Shirong elfojtott egy nyögést. „Maguk nem tudnak olyasvalami nélkül élni, ami nem próbálja megölni magukat?"

„Nem könnyen." Shidan félig lehunyta szemeit, gondolkodva. „Képzelem lesznek nehézségek. A gabonák, amiket növesztünk nem igazából gabonák, nem úgy, ahogy ismered őket. Teozint-pohánka, oca, a többiek… Nagy része, amit gondozunk vagy a talaj alatt tárolja magát, vagy olyan magvai vannak, amik túlélik, miután hamuba temették őket. A búza édes gyümölcslepénynek való és egyéb édességnek. Nem kedveli a magas hegyeket vagy a tengerpartot. És Byakkóban kevés az olyan, ami egyik sem."

„Ez trükkössé fogja tenni a dolgokat," mormolta Shirong.

„Élelem?" Saoluan úgy pillantott rájuk, mintha mindketten dilinyósok lennének, ahogy figyelme nagy részét a légidomár formákon vitatkozó pároson tartotta. „Amíg van elég mit ennünk, kit érdekel?"

„Ezt attól az ifjú hölgytől, aki megpróbálta kitakarítani a hajókonyhámat folyami garnélából?" Shidan _hümph_-ögött. „Az élelem morál, Saoluan Harcos. Barátunknak joga van aggodalmaskodni."

„Nem egészen erre gondoltam," mondta Shirong elgondolkozva. „A gazdák és halászok, ők Ba Sing Se gerince. Hogy hogyan bánsz a földdel, kihat az emberekre és a szellemekre. Akik maguk is hatnak a földre. A Föld gazdák a stabilitásról szólnak. Mélyebbre és gazdagabbra építeni a termőföldet. Míg elégeted ami maradt a földeken." Széttárta kezét. „Valamit ki kell találnunk. A szellemek nem szeretik, ha zavarban vannak."

„Északnak tartunk," mutatott rá Saoluan. „Nehéz lesz kikapni felkavart szellemeket, mikor az egész _óceán_ azt akarja, hogy az emberek kipurcanjanak."

„Tény." Shirong megdörgölte a fenyegető fejfájás kísértetét. „Ez őrület."

„Oh, még nem hallottál őrületet." Saoluan a sárkányt figyelte, tartásban és készen. „Gondolj bele. Makoto még mindig odakinn van. Ezer éve odakinn van. És senki sem viselkedik úgy, mintha megmentene minket egy fejfájástól azzal, hogy kipurcanna és meghalna. Ami azt jelenti, hogy a sárkányok _hosszabb_ ideig élnek."

Shirong Shidan mozdulatlansága és a kardforgató-nő feszes tartása közé nézett. „És?"

„Szóval valaki tudta hol volt Asagitatsu ezer éve," mondta Saoluan feszesen. „Hogy vesztetek el egy egész hegyet?"

…_Oh._

Shidan fejet hajtott. „Nem könnyű dolog beszélni róla. Zuko tudja, bár emlékeztetni fogom a részletekre… röviden, közbelépéssel veszítjük el. Makotótól, és Wan Shi Tongtól."

Shirong pillantást váltott a Harcossal. „Magyarázatot."

„A szavak annyira korlátoznak," sóhajtotta a sárkány. „És mégis, népeteknek biztonságot adnak, ami enyémnek soha nem volt. Kivéve Kingamival, a kezdetekben; a történetek azt mesélik talált utat, hogy feljegyezze az elme-meséket, réges-rég… szavak, Shirong ügynök. Ecset és tinta. Törékeny vezetők, hogy igazságot és emléket a jövőbe vigyenek. Ámde a kedvező alkalom és remény megkímélheti őket, hogy újra rájuk találjanak mikor mindenki a klánból, aki írta őket holt és hamu."

_Ennek nincs értelme-_

Hirtelen, borzasztóan, lett. „Az elme-meséknek… elmére van szükségük, hogy hordozzák őket," ébredt rá Shirong. „Oma és Shu. Nem tehette."

„De megtette." Shidan nem rándult meg. „Wan Shi Tong számára, ő volt Asagitatsu örököse, joggal minden tudására; szabadon adta neki, bárcsak ellopta volna mindenki mástól. Ezt, az emberi tudásról. A sárkányokéról… az Arc-Tolvaj segítségével, megvolt az ereje, hogy megkössön vízi szellemeket, mint a haima-jiao. Gyengébbek, mint egy sárkány fegyverezve, kevesebbek, mint mi – de egy rajnyi egy ellen? Víz a tűz ellen? Egyenként, elcsalt bennünket a halálba. Még Agni gyermekei sem tudnak visszatérni a fulladásból, hogy figyelmeztessenek a veszélyre. Nem ha egy másik erő megköti lelküket… és klánjukból egy sem éli túl hogy hívogató máglyát gyújtson." A halvány arany félrenézett. „A klánja nem élte túl Yangchen halálát. Így nem volt ki figyelmeztessen mi lehet ő. Senki, hogy figyelmeztessen, hogy ő nem a meggyötört utolsó túlélő, csak azért maradva életben, mert egy szokatlan szélvihar otthonától távol földhöz kötötte. Évszázadokba telt gyanítani…"

A Dai Li mély levegőt vett, reflexből megkeményítve magát az ellen a hideg, fájó kétségbeesés ellen. Egy sárkány lehetett hús-vér, de ez az erő szellemnek _érződött_.

„Te," fakadt ki Saoluan-ból. „Te voltál az, igaz? Te jöttél rá. Ez _személyes_."

„Fogalmad sincs," lehelte Shidan. „Tűz Atyja… csak egy fióka voltam. Alig néhány évtizeddel túl a totyogós tojáshéjon. És klánunknak oly sok kisfiókája volt." Elnézett, rémálomba. „Elfelejtett minnyájunkat megszámolni."

Shirong érezte, ahogy hevesen ver a szíve, és eszébe jutott, hogy lélegezzen. „Utána ment."

„Gyermek voltam. És sárkány. Nagyon, _nagyon_ ostobák tudunk lenni," felelte Shidan szárazon.

Az ügynök belegondolt ebbe, és Zuko-ra, és a Laogai tó partján töltött éjszakára. És vállat vont. _No comment_.

„De szerencsém is volt," folytatta a sárkány. „Bár én nem úgy gondoltam, nem akkor. A yamabushi rám találtak."

„Kik?" kérdezte Shirong zavartan. _De Saoluan nem az?_ Tűnődött, látva homlokráncolását. _Heh_.

„A hegyi bölcsek," fejtette ki a sárkány. „A szél suttogta nekik, hogy nagy gonosz járta lejtőinket. Hogy Shirotora és minden teremtmény, akinek Byakko menedéket nyújtott, veszélyben van. Hallgattak rá." Elmosolyodott, keserédesen. „Ikkyuu mester a rituális fenyegetésre néhány nappal korábban érkezett; szeretett kiszámíthatatlan lenni. A bölcseinek és tanulóinak erő mutatványának kellett volna lenniük az egész klán számára. Több mint elég voltak, hogy elfogjanak és megmentsék azok kevés kisfiókát és tojást, ami megmaradt. És hogy rám üljenek, míg Byakko nagyura eléggé le nem nyugodott, hogy megtudja a történetet."

Shirong szinte látta a csöpögő mészárlást. Megborzongott, ellökve a saját emlékeit a halálos vízről.

„Rituális fenyegetés?" kérdezte Saoluan kábultan.

„Hogy felállítsák a határokat." A sárkány megrázta magát, szemlátomást megpróbálva a múltat visszalökni sötét emlékbe. „Odamész a határhoz, ahogy a szomszédod is, és sok peckes lépdelés és sziszegés és fogvicsorítás van." Megdörzsölte a fejét. „És valaki általában elszámolja magát egy hajszállal, és bezúzatja a koponyáját. De mindenki fegyveres – a yamabushi sosem sért meg minket azzal, hogy fegyvertelenül jöjjön – így senkinek sem esik baja."

„A fegyvertelen sértés?" kérdezte Shirong óvatosan. _Igaznak_ érződött, nem számít milyen őrültnek is hangzott.

„Olyan szánalmas ellenség vagy, a karmaim sem kellenek, hogy elintézzelek," Shidan _hümmentett_.

„Ah."

„A yamabushi megmentették, ami a klánomból maradt," mondta Shidan csendesen. „Kuzon és én megpróbáltuk megmenteni a rokonságukat Sozintől-„ Megtorpant és megrázta a fejét. „Shirotora megmentett volna minket Makototól, ha tudtuk volna. A Fehér Tigris talán nem vetekszik az Arc-Tolvaj hatalmával, de Byakko az övé. Ám mi egy szép arcot láttunk, és szép gondolatokat éreztünk… és beinvitáltuk."

„És amint volt engedélye belépni otthonotokba, bármit behívhatott." A Dai Li a sárkány szemébe nézett, ismerve a fájdalmat. „Nem a maga hibája."

„Ezt tudom!" füst gomolygott a sárkány leheletéből.

_Álld meg a helyed_, szólt Shirong remegő térdeire. _Ne fuss_!

„Ezt tudom," ismételte meg Shidan, fehér ököllel és sápadtan. „És tudom, hogy szerencsések voltunk. Nem tudta hányan járnak közülünk emberek közt. Nem vesztettünk el _minden_ felnőttet. Csak… a legtöbbjét." Keserű kacaj. „És nem ez volt a legrosszabb."

_Oh. Csodás._

„Annyira sebzettek voltunk," mondta Shidan egyszerűen. „Olyan kétségbeesettek, hogy elfalazzuk a világot és azt mondjuk hagyjatok gyászolni." Lenézett. „Tudtunk a kalózokról. De ők jobban tudták, semhogy Byakko közelében ólálkodjanak. Tehát nem tartottuk őket… a mi gondunknak."

„A kalózok?" ismételte Shirong zavarodottan, Szert tett némi gyakorlatra Tingzhé-vel, igen – de olyasvalakivel próbálni beszélni, aki nemtörődöm módon említett _ezer évnyi _történelmet, még mindig szédülten hagyta. _Nem. Nem értheti úgy-_ „Kyoshi kalózai?" Ami a rossz vége felől volt, teljesen, de-

Fehér haj biccentett. „Ugyanazok." Egy keserű mosoly. „Tehát, mint látod, tévedsz. A mi hibánk. Byakko mindig is óvta a Tűz Népét a bajtól. Ez alkalommal, kudarcot vallottunk. Nem tudtunk túltekinteni a saját fájdalmunkon… így Kyoshi Avatárnak nem volt válasza a sajátjára." Egy szellős sóhaj. „És így. Egy Avatár haragja. Egy Tűz Úr. És, végül, háború."

Egy pillanatra, Shirongnak a kezeibe kellett temetnie a fejét. Egy dolog hallani Zuko-t körvonalazni az Arc-Tolvaj évezredes régiségű tervének darabjait az emberiség elpusztítására. Egészen más olyasvalakit hallani, aki _ott volt_.

„Makoto hibája," mondta Shirong nyersen.

„Asagitatsu és Byakko szövetségesek voltak valaha. És rokonok." Shidan szemei távoliak voltak. „Így tehát. Több mint három évszázadon át, Byakko volt a holló-farkas, az ő tengeri kígyójához. Bármelyikünket elkapja, megöli. De figyelmeztethettünk, és vadászhattuk őt, és nagy számmal elűzhettük… és így rávette Sozint hogy mindünket levágjon."

„Te tartod Byakkót," horkant fel Saoluan. „A saját torkát vágta volna el."

„Soha ne becsüld alá mire űz egy férfit a szerelem." Keserű mosoly. „Majdnem megtette."

„De miért?" kérdezte a kardforgató-nő. „Miért csinálja ezt?"

„Ha találkozol vele, megkérdezheted," felelte Shidan hideg precizitással. „Engem _nem érdekel."_

Valami abban, ahogy mondta… „Túlságosan el lennél foglalva az életben maradással," jelentette ki Shirong. „Ha Tűz Úrnő volt, ez azt jelenti… oh, temessenek valahová hidegre. Olyan erős?"

„Párja egy Tűz Úrnak erőben," bólintott Shidan. „Vagy több. Ne _harcolj_ vele, Shirong ügynök. Öld meg. Vagy menekülj." Bajszai megrándultak. „És légy figyelmeztetve. Sozin rég halott, és Tejina Tűz Úrnő vele. De éjszaka, teliholddal, vagy sötéttel… más alakokban járhat."

Oh. Csodás. „Mind őrültek vagyunk," mormolta Shirong.

„Úgy gondolod?" Shidan őszintén érdeklődőnek tűnt. Mintha a válasz nem lett volna potenciális sértés az egész klánjára.

_A sárkányok az igazságot akarják_, emlékeztette magát az ügynök. „Igen. És nem."

„Hát, ez mindent világossá tesz," mormolta Saoluan.

„Felejtse el Makotót." _Óh, bár tehetném_. „Utánunk fog jönni, vagy nem. Ha igen, hát… meg kell birkóznunk vele. Holtan akar minket? Sokan így akarják. Legalább ez egyszerű."

Shidan felvonta szemöldökét, figyelve.

„Ami bonyolult, az az emberi zűr," folytatta az ügynök. „A Tűz Népe hercege megbízik a Föld Királyban, hogy az nem árulja el, és a Föld Király megbízik Zuko hercegben, hogy feltartóztassa és megossza a Tűz Úr erőit. Őrültségnek kéne lennie. Az Ötök Tanácsából bárki őrületnek nevezné." Nyugat felé meredt, ahol fák-benőtte partok még mindig elrejtették a kikötő folyótorkolatát. „Egy éve, egy év múlva – ki tudja mi történik. Itt és most? Ismerem Kuei-t. És Zuko-t. Ez működhet." A sárkányra pillantott. „Úgy gondolsz a földre, mint stabil, makacs. Hagyományban kötött. És az is vagyunk. De a hegy lejtője is vagyunk, várva, hogy egy kósza kavics elkezdje a lavinát. Abban az egy pillanatban minden megváltozik. Örökké."

Shidan meghajtotta fejét, kegyesen elfogadva a felajánlott igazságot. „És ez egy olyan pillanat?"

„Olyan erősen dobált kavicsokat, amennyire csak tudott," felelte Shirong szárazon. „Mégis mit csusszantott a fejünkbe egy történet fedezéke alatt?"

A sárkány elsomolyodott. „Nagyon jó."

„Jó?" visszhangozta Saoluan hitetlenkedve. „Te – te – _mit_ műveltél?"

„Eszközöket adtam nektek," jelentette ki Shidan. „Eszközöket és mintákat. Azokat, amiket Ryuuko-hime készített elmúlt korszakokban, hogy köteléke Kingamival gyümölcsöző lehessen, és gyermekek örömét vihesse a klánba. Ugyanazon alakításokat, amiket a gyermekei használtak, és a gyermekeinek gyermekei, és mindaz a sárkány-fajta, aki emberek közt jár. Nem könnyű fiakat hordani, még azoknak sem, akik tűztől érintettek. Hogy a Wen klánnak négy van, mikor Tingzhe egyedül Föld… fogalmatok sincs milyen ritka áldás ez." Egy vállrándítás, vörös és sötétkék selyem csillámlása a délutáni napon. „Legtöbbetekben sosem lesz meg az erő, vagy a szükség, hogy alakítsatok egy társat. De a tudás a történet része. És a yāorénekben megvan ez az erő." Egy pillantást vetett Saoluanra. „A múltban, évszázadokkal ezelőtt, a yāorének ezt a tudást más célokra használták."

A harcos szemei összeszűkültek, gyanakodva.

„Semmi, ami kárt tenne benned," mondta Shidan komolyan. „De azok, akik yāorének társaságában vannak, gyakorta barátságtalan szellemekkel találják magukat szorongatva. És azok egy cseppnyi sárkány-vérrel, születve, vagy ajándékozva, hajlamosabbak jobban kitartani. És visszavágni." Shirongra mosolygott, szemei rettentően gyengédek. „Elvégre, fiatalember… mit gondolsz hogy élted túl egy pók ölelését?"

_Nem._

Nem akart mozdulni. Nem akart gondolkodni.

„Felismerem egy rokonunkat, mikor megérintem," mondta a sárkány puhán. „Nem tudom hogyan, vagy hol, vagy milyen rég. De ha valaha is otthonra lenne szükséged, ha minden más elveszett… Byakko menedéket nyújtana." Kiengedett egy sóhajt. „Ám a Földhöz születtél. És unokámnak is szüksége van ezen örökségedre. Reményei, hogy táplálja a három elemet köztetek, hogy a Levegő maga is kihívva legyen, és felemelkedjen, hogy újra megvédje hegyét." Megrázta a fejét. „A sárkányok tolvajok, Shirong ügynök. Életeké. Aranyé. Szíveké. A saját szívem kiált, hogy lopjon téged el. Hogy Tűzzé kovácsoljon, hogy a reményed és elszántságod meggyógyíthatná szegény, feldúlt nemzetem." Keserédes félmosoly. „De Agni egy gyermeke vagyok, és ismerem a kötelességem. Légy Föld. Légy Dai Li. Emlékezz mindarra, amit Ba Sing Se-ben szeretsz és teremtsd újjá."

Shirong felvonta szemöldökét, megpróbálva nem mutatni a maradozó döbbenetet az arcán. „Azt akarja, hogy Zuko-t… a földön tartsam."

„Igen." Shidan Saoluan-hoz fordult. „És szüksége lesz a segítségedre, ahogy Amayáéra is. Ő ismeri a Vizet Föld között élve. Te ismered Föld_del_ élve. Szüksége lesz mindkettőre."

Saoluan méricskélő pillantást vetett rá. „Megijesztesz," mondta végül.

Fogak villogtak. „Sok népet megijesztek, Harcos."

„Oh, ez nem a fogak," felelte a kardforgató-nő szárazon. „Vagy a kard. Vagy a tűz. Vagy akár a sárkány." Halkan füttyentett. „Te. És a herceg. Ti egyszerűen – nem _álltok meg_. Kiválasztjátok amit gondoltok, hogy helyes, kitervelitek – aztán _nekimentek_." Hangja lehalkult. „Ez meg fogja ölni a népeteket. Ezt tudod, ugye? Nem álltok meg. És az Avatárnak kell megállítania."

„Tudom." Shidan ugyanolyan csendes volt. „De hogy másmilyen legyünk, az nem lenne Tűz."

„És ha elveszted önmagad, minden elveszítesz," értett egyet Shirong siváran. „Néhány dologért érdemes meghalni."

Saoluan rájuk nézett. Aztán, vonakodva a kistestvérére, és a hirtelen hóesésre körülötte, ahogy szél és víz-alakítás fonákul ütött ki. „Jah."

„Hó." Óvatosan átlépve a fehérrel beporzott fémen, Zuko a világra meredt. „Hát, ez egyszerűen-„

Elmenve mellettük, Sadao hadnagy vörös és fekete egyenruhája hirtelen elhomályosodott. „Eyagh!"

_Puff._

„Öhm." Shirong az elesett hadnagyra nézett, és a hirtelen füstfoszlányra a hídról. „Gondoljátok-?"

„Stratégiai visszavonulás," javasolta Shidan.

Jee vicsorgását egészen a partig hallhatták. „_Miért van_ hó _az_ én hajómon?"

* * *

„Hogy mit csinálunk?" fakadt ki Aang. A nap sütött, Appa morgott a takaró lepedője alatt, hogy a kikötőből való szél csak arra vár, hogy repüljenek benne, és Sokka – még Tűz Flotta egyenruhát viselve is – vigyorgott. Nem mondhatta azt, amit Aang gondolta, hogy mondott.

„Zuko-t kergetjük," ismételte meg Sokka. „Meg kell mondjam, valahogy tetszik az irónia."

„De – de-„

„Aang." Sisak rejtve kékgyöngyös fonatát, Hakoda lenézett rá, komolyan. „Csak azért jutottunk eddig, mert senki sem nézte túl közelről ezt a hajót, vagy, hogy milyen parancsokat követ. Eddig a _'Suzuran_ üldözésében' sokminden 'nem követ rendes procedúrát' lefed. Ha szerencsénk van, átjuttat ezen a kikötőn. Innen – hát. Meg kell néznünk merre ment."

„Ami még jobbá teszi? Zuko mindent tud a sólymokról." Sokka összedörzsölte a tenyerét, kiélvezve. „Így senki nem gondol rá kétszer, hogy miért kérdezünk _embereket_ merre megy, ahelyett, hogy jelentéseket veszünk."

„Te ezt viccesnek találod," mondta Aang hitetlenül.

„Te nem?"

„Az emberek azt fogják hinni, hogy el akarjuk kapni!" tiltakozott Aang.

„Igen. Valahogy ez az ötlet," értett egyet Sokka.

Aang megdörgölte a szemeit, akarva, hogy a világnak értelme legyen. Lehet, hogy csak rossz álma volt? „Mi van, ha _tényleg_ elkapjuk?"

Sokka pislogott. „Öhm…"

„Jobb lesz, ha belegondolsz, Sokka." Fém remegett, ahogy Toph ellene munkálta a lábujjait, vörös köpenybe csavarva, ahogy előmászott a raktérből. „Aang nem tartja viccesnek? Fogadok, hogy Zuko sem tartja annak. Tudom, hogy Katara nem."

„De ismeri az egész tervet!" tiltakozott Sokka. „Nevetett rajta!"

„Kevésbé nevetés. Inkább _bru-ha-hah, megfullaszthatom mindet, ha furcsán néznek ránk_." Toph megcsóválta a fejét. „Valahogy elvontam a figyelmét lenn a vízvonalnál, megnézve, hogy úgy érzi-e a kikötőt, mint én a földet. Úgyhogy tudnál ezen gondolkodni?"

„Ugyan már, nem mintha tényleg elfognánk… Apu?" Sokka hirtelen aggodalmasnak tűnt.

„Ha csak a _Suzuran_-t követnénk, kétlem," felelte Hakoda komolyan. „Lehet, hogy teherhajó, de Jee kapitány tudja hogyan kezelje. Ami több mint amit erről a hajóról elmondhatunk." A homlokát ráncolta. „De Ba Sing Se-i hajók lassítják őket. Szükségük van a szélre."

És senki más nem tudta idomítani. „Szóval mi a terv?" kérdezte Aang.

„Ah. Terv." Sokka elvigyorodott, csak egy kicsit idegesen, és eltolongott némi papírért és tintáért. „Hadd térjek vissza hozzád."

„Tedd azt. Én elébe megyek a vízi halálnak." Visszalépve a létrára, mintha szárazföld lett volna, Toph kicsúszott szem elől.

Aang a szemeit forgatta, és vonakodva elsétált. Vizes halál? Banyek. Toph úgy viselkedett, mintha Katara ijesztő tudna lenni.

…És, hát, _tudott_ – de csak egy „o-ó, a vacsi ma este _borzalmas_ ízű lesz" módon. Nem volt _ijesztő_ ijesztő. Nem úgy mint a szellemek. Nem úgy, mint az Avatár Szellem.

„Nem tetszenek neked Tao Sámán leckéi."

Ack. Elfelejtette, hogy Hakoda még mindig itt van. Követve őt. A Taoval való leckéje felé, amire igazán, igazán nem akart menni. „Jó tanár," húzta az időt Aang. „Tudnom kell ezeket a dolgokat." _Azt hiszem_.

„Nem ezt mondtam." Hakoda aggodalmas pillantást vetett rá. „Aang. Sok dolog van, amit egy fiatal embernek meg kell tanulnia, amiket nem könnyű elviselni. Amiért is mindig kell lennie egy apának, vagy nagyapának, akihez mehet. Vagy egy idősebb szerzetesnek, egy nomádnak." Elmosolyodott, durván és kedvesen. „Én nem vagyok szerzetes. De ha valami felkavar, itt vagyok."

Aang nyelt egyet. „Ez csak – nem tűnik helyesnek," mondta hadarva. „A szellemeknek kéne a jófiúknak lenni. A Hold és az Óceán azok! És Hei Bai csak felkavart volt. De Bakancs egy nyűg, és az a tengeri-pók megpróbálta _megenni_ Tophot, és Amaya azt mondta, hogy egy gonosz szellem volt Ba Sing Se-ben, amiről nem tudtam, és – ez egyszerűen nem helyes! A szellemek nem gonoszak!"

Tessék. Kimondta. És most Hakoda főnök ki fogja nevetni. Vagy még rosszabb, a homlokát ráncolja, és elmondja mennyire téved.

„Hmm. Nem beszéltem már erről egy ideje," tűnődött Hakoda. „Általában, a gyerekek akkor kérdezik ezt először, mikor elég idősek, hogy megértsenek egy rossz szülést…" Megtorpant, és Aang-re pillantott. „De te nem leendő anyákkal nőttél fel a templomodban, ugye?"

„Az apáca-dolog volt," mondta Aang, már vagy ezredszerre. „Hogy lehet egy szülés rossz? Életet hozni a világra jó dolog."

Hakoda meglepettnek tűnt. „Katara azt mondta kezeltél egy szülést Ba Sing Se-n kívül."

„Hát, jah," felelte Aang, azon tűnődve mire akar kilyukadni. „Nagyon aggodalmasnak tűnt. Sokka is, mielőtt Remény megszületett. De nem mondták miért."

„Persze, hogy nem!" Hakoda döbbentnek tűnt. „Nem említed a vér-ivókat és lélegzet-lopókat mikor egy asszony talán anyává válik… fogalmad sincs miről beszélek, igaz?"

„Nem!" Aang megpróbált nem rámeredni. „És bárcsak valaki elmondaná!"

A Vízi Törzsi főnök úgy nézett ki, mintha inkább kezelt volna élő skorpió-viperákat. „Keressünk egy csendes sarkot. Azt hiszem Tao várhat."

Egy órával később Hakoda kabinjában, Aang úgy szorította a botját, mintha az életvonala lenne. „A szellemek tudnak… a szellemek… _kisbabákat_?"

„A koala-vidrák tengeri hínárt esznek. A leopárd-cápák pingvineket. És néhány szellem rajtunk élősködik, ha nem teszünk nekik felajánlásokat," mondta Hakoda egyszerűen. „Néha akkor is, ha igen. Ez nem gonosz, Aang. Csupán azok amik."

„De ez helytelen!"

„Aang…" Sisakját levéve, Hakoda széttárta kezeit. „Ez az _élet_."

„De…" Aang nyelt egyet, és összekaparta a bátorságát. „De ha ez… akkor miért nem _mondta el _nekem Gyatso?"

Hakoda hallgatott, lepillantva; annyira úgy, mint Sokka az egyik gondolkodó hangulatában, hogy az fájt. „Aang," szólt nagyon, nagyon óvatosan, „ha nem lettél volna Avatár, milyen lett volna az életed? Hogyan éltél volna, felnőve?" Kicsit elmosolyodott. „Rengeteg történetünk van milyenek voltak a Légi Nomádok. De te vagy az egyetlen, aki igazán elmondhatja nekünk."

_Mert a többiek már nincsenek_. Fájt, ahogy mindig fájt, hacsak nem dolgokat csinált, hogy elfeledje. De Aang az ajkába harapott és belegondolt, mert legalább Hakoda főnök segíteni próbált. Még ha a dolgok, amikről beszélt ijesztőek is voltak. „Azt hiszem… olyan lennék, mint a többi szerzetes," mondta végül Aang. „Talán a gyümölcsösökben dolgoznék. Vagy siklókat készítenék. Vagy sütnék; Gyatso megtanította hogyan csináljam ezeket a _nagyszerű_ süteményeket…" nyelt egyet. „És mikor betöltöttem a tizennyolcat meglátogatnánk az apácákat a Tavaszi Fesztiválkor. És talán mikor negyven leszek, vagy valamennyi, a vének azt mondanák, hogy kiképezhetek egy diákot. És utaznánk, és talán kifestenénk a templomokat, ha valaki dedikált egy új szobát, és mindig azt próbálnánk látni, hogy van-e valami csuda jó új dolog, amit csinálhatunk légidomítással…"

Heh. Ez furcsa volt. Nem volt több szó.

Hakoda a fejét csóválta és kinyújtotta karjait. „Gyere ide."

„Hiányoznak," nyögte ki Aang.

„Tudom," felelte Hakoda csendesen, közel tartva őt. „Nekem is hiányzik Kya."

„Tudom, hogy nem szabadna – elkülönültnek kéne lennünk, ez volt a Levegő…"

„Talán. De te az Avatár vagy, nem csak Levegő." Hakoda fanyar pillantást vetett rá. „Nem hiszem, hogy rossz dolog lenne hiányolni őket."

„De f-fáj…"

„Ez is az élet," mondta Hakoda puhán. „Sajnálom."

Elrejtve fejét ruhában és páncélban, Aang szipogott. _Remek. Most hülyén nézek ki._

„Csak arra tudok gondolni," folytatta Hakoda, „hogy Gyatso megtanította neked, amit bármely fiatal szerzetesnek tudnia kell. És ha ő így nőtt fel – nem hinném, hogy az ő hibája, hogy nem tudta hogyan tanítsa meg neked hogyan él a világ többi része." Oldalt billentette fejét, meghívva Aanget, hogy megossza a viccet. „Egy tanár sem tud mindent. Kérdezd csak az anyámat. 'Ne kérdezz _engem_ tigris-fóka cserkészésről. Az forróvérű fiatal idiótáknak van, akik el akarják veszíteni az ujjukat!'"

_Pontosan_ úgy hangzott, mint Nagyi. Aang nem tehetett mást, mint felkuncogott.

„Nekem úgy hangzik," mondta Hakoda józanabbul, „hogy nagyon biztonságos életeket éltetek a templomaitokban. Nagyon békéset."

„Hát, jah," felelte Aang, kicsit visszahúzódva. „Szerzetesek voltunk. A béke volt amiről szóltunk."

„A probléma," mondta Hakoda elgondolkodva, „hogy a világ nagy része soha nem élt így. Még a háború előtt sem. Megpróbálom elképzelni az életet, amit éltél magam is. És nem tudom. Még ha én is vagyok az egyik legbékésebb főnökünk, akink valaha is volt."

„Békés?" Aang megpróbált elhátrálni, anélkül, hogy elhátrálásnak tűnt volna. „Elvezetted a törzsbelieket harcolni!"

„A Tűz Népével. Nem a többi Vízi faluval," felelte Hakoda gyakorlatiasan. „Sokka és Katara túl fiatalok, hogy emlékezzenek rá, de mielőtt a Tűz népe elkezdte a portyáit, kis rajtaütéseink voltak minden nyáron."

Aang visszarándult. „De – miért? Mind Vízi Törzs voltatok!"

„És mind emberek vagyunk," válaszolta Hakoda. „Megharagszunk egymásra. Féltékenyek leszünk. Néhány ember csak harcolni akar. Vagy nagyzolni egy csinos lánynak. Vagy – Tui és La, Aang, annyi ok van, ahány ember. Nem vagyunk szerzetesek. Mi harcolunk. Remélhetőleg jó célokért. Vagy amik jó céloknak tűnnek; biztos vagyok benne, hogy néhány ember ezen a hajón-„ félbeszakította magát és felsóhajtott. „Hagyjuk. Tao bizonyára keres."

Lerakva finoman, de erélyesen Hakoda ajtaján kívülre, Aang pislogott, meglepetten.

_Mit nem mond el nekem?_

* * *

_Valami baj van_, mondta Apu. _Találd ki mit tanít neki Tao, amiről nem tudunk_.

Könnyű neki mondani, gondolta Katara, óvatosan lelépve a fémfolyosóra. Igloo-k közt lopakodni Nagyinak, hogy legyen elképzelése hogy ha az emberek kissé tél-őrültnek érezték magukat egy dolog volt. Odalopódzni Tao kabin ajtajának külsejéhez, ahol pontosan nem lenne magyarázat, ha Aang neszt hall és odanéz?

Még jó, hogy Toph hajlandó volt meghallgatni, mikor segítséget kért. Havon, Katara hang nélkül képes volt osonni. Acélon? Ehhez egy földidomár erélyes érintése kellett.

_Csak remélem, hogy Sokka le tudja foglalni Bakancsot. Tao _tudni_ tűnik, hol vannak a szellemek._

Egyik kezével a sötét fémen, Toph húzta a másikat, mintha egy darab hínár zselét feszített volna. Lassan, óvatosan, míg volt egy feszes, vékonyabb rétege, amibe jobb volt lyukakat böködni egy ujjal mindkettejüknek.

Fülét a nyílásra helyezve, Katara hallgatózott.

„Szóval úgy vélem a nehézséged része, hogy nem ismered fel hogy különböző szintű szellemek vannak," jött keresztül Tao hangja. „Tanulnod kell mindről, de legtöbbjük nem elég erős, hogy érdemeljék az Avatár közvetlen beavatkozását-„

_Most viccel?_ Gondolta Katara, hitetlenkedve. _Az Avatár_-

„De nekem kéne lennem a hídnak az emberek és a szellemek közt!" tiltakozott Aang. „Ezt mondták nekem Senlin Falujában."

„A Hei Bai erdő szellem erős, de egy hozzáértő sámán képes lett volna elbánni vele," mondta Tao erélyesen. „Messze egy olyan kamuiy felett áll, mint Bakancs, még a kami birodalmában is. De nem nagy szellem, ami gondolkozik és érvel, ahogy egy ember tud. Bár sosem ugyanúgy, mint az emberek. Azon kevesek, azon erők, amikhez igazán szükségünk van az Avatárra."

„Nagy szellem?" kérdezte Aang kétkedően. „Úgy érted, mint Wan Shi Tong?"

„A bagoly mondta neked, hogy az?" Tao hümmentett. „Ha azt tette, hazudott. Nagyon erős kami, az biztos. De nem olyan, mint a Hold, vagy Óceán." Szünet. „Vagy az Arc-Tolvaj."

Katara megborzongott, és érezte ahogy Toph megérinti a kezét. Mindketten hallották Aang meséjét a borzasztó szellemről, amit az oázison keresztülmenve talált. És Koh-nak ugyanakkora erejűnek kellett lennie, mint a Hold? Na _ne_.

„Nem értem." Érezte a homlokráncolást Aang hangjában. „Ha Koh ilyen erős, miért nem segít? Úgy értem, tudom, hogy nem kedveli az Avatárt…"

„Senki embert nem kedvel," mondta Tao, száraz hangon. „És megköszönném, ha nem használnád a nevét ilyen szabadon, ha nem akarod felhívni a figyelmét."

„…Bocsánat." Aang sóhajtott. „Szóval miért nem kedveli az embereket?"

„Bárki, aki választ találhatott erre, nem élte meg hogy elmondhassa a történetet."

„Hát, ez nem segítség," kiáltotta Aang. „Ha nem tudjuk mi a baj, hogy javíthatnánk ki?"

„Azt feltételezed, hogy olyasvalami, amit emberek megjavíthatnak," mondta Tao fontoskodva. „Lehet, hogy nem az."

„Annak kell lennie!"

„Csakugyan? Mi van, ha nem tetszik neki a kisbabák síró hangja?" hárított Tao. „Vannak alacsonyabb szellemek, akiknek nem. És drasztikus lépéseket tesznek, hogy visszaállítsák, amiről úgy gondolják hogy béke."

„…Jah," mondta Aang halkan. „Hakoda Főnök mondta."

„Helyes. Bár miért nem anyád-? Ah. Igen. Bocsáss meg." Tao megköszörülte a torkát. „Néha a legjobb módja, hogy az emberek jó szomszédai legyenek a szellemeknek, hogy egyszerűen nem vonják magukra a figyelmet. Bár Avatárként, mindig meglesz a nagy szellemek figyelme. Akár nyilvánvalóvá teszik, akár nem."

„Oké," mondta Aang kétkedően. „Szóval kik a nagy szellemek?"

„Tudsz az Arc-Tolvajról," állította Tao. „Ott van az Óceán és a Hold, a népetek Vihar Ura, és Guanyin a kegyes földtől, küldötteivel Omával és Shuval."

„De ők emberek voltak," tiltakozott Aang.

„Voltak, igen. Réges-rég. Most már egészen biztosan nem emberi szellemek."

Csend húzódott.

Kiszámíthatóan, Aang tört meg elsőnek. „Öhm. Nem hagytál ki egyet?"

„Nem."

Toph felvonta szemöldökeit. Katara elharapott egy vihogást.

„Mi van Agnival?" ragaszkodott Aang.

„Mi van _azzal_ a lénnyel?" Tao hangja hideg volt. „Egy igazi nagy szellem soha nem engedte volna népének, hogy átlépjék a határokat, amiket a szellemek állítottak az idők kezdetén. Még kevésbé, hogy ezt a háborút kirótták volna ránk. A Tűz Népe legtöbbje már nem is hisz a szellemekben. Ezt láttad az Északi Sarkon."

„Iroh igen," mondta Aang szilárdan, „És Zuko is."

„Hinni a szellemek létezésében _nem_ ugyanaz, mint a beléjük vetett hit," állította Tao. „Amióta a legendák emlékeznek, a Tűz Népének nem volt ilyen hite a szellemekben. Gépeket építenek. Meghódítják a tengert acélhajókkal, ahelyett, hogy meghajolnának az Óceánnak adózásul vihar-vesztette hajókkal." _Hmph_-entett. „Még az imáikat sem úgy írják, hogy a szellemek megérthetnék."

„…Te nem kedveled a Tűz népét, ugye?" szólt Aang óvatosan.

Katara a szemeit forgatta. Toph a homlokát ráncolta, a fémnek nyomva kezét, hogy felvegye a rezgéseket.

„Több, mint egy évszázad okom van, fiatalember," mondta Tao feszesen. „Nem kívánnám őket teljesen elpusztítva látni. Az még jobban kibillentené a világot az egyensúlyából. De nincs olyan élő Tűz Népe katona, aki nem követett volna el tiszta gonosztetteket."

„…Iroh katona volt," nyögte ki Aang.

„Csakugyan az volt," felelte Tao szárazon. „Mennyit tudsz Iroh tábornokról, és Ba Sing Se Ostromáról?"

„Öhm…"

„Gondoltam." Tao sóhajtott. „Ha nem vagy meggyőzve, hívd az egyik ezt e járművet kísértő szellemet. Belőlük kikényszerítheted az igazságot."

„…Miért kísértenék szellemek a hajónkat?"

_O-ó_. Katara talpra ugrott, Tao ajtaja felé eredve, hogy kopogjon rajta, mielőtt a dolgok rosszabbra fordultak.

„Nem lehetsz ennyire tompa a maradozó halál aurájára," mondta Tao élesen. „Hakoda Főnök _elvette_ ezt a hajót, Aang Avatár."

Öklök, fém, kezdj el dörömbölni-

„Mit gondolsz honnan jött a vér?"

Szél lőtt bele acélt és a világ kiszürkült.

„-Ébredj. _Ébredj_ fel, Katara, ne csináld ezt velem, _félek_-„

Szemcsés kezek a fejének. És Toph _sosem_ félt. „Ébren vagyok," mondta Katara a hasogató fejfájáson át. „Éb- jaj ne."

Tao kabinja széjjel volt tépve. A sámán maga elbarikádozta magát egy sarokban, egy alacsony kő fal mögött, amit Toph hozott a fedélzetre, olyan kábultnak tűnve, mint bárki aki volt Aang egy ritka hisztijének kiindulópontján. És az ablak-

_Az ablak eltűnt_. „Hol van Aang?"

„Nem túl messze, mikor végzek vele." Toph szavai dühösek voltak, de eltörölt valamit egy tejesfehér szeméből. „Átkozott por… _lenn_ voltál, Katara. Nem beszéltél, nem hallottál-„

„Nem tudta, hogy itt vagyunk!" védte Katara barátját. Amit Aang hallott, ahogy érezhetett – _szörnyű_ volt.

„Nem tudta, hogy nem volt itt senki, Tündérbogár!" Fém nyikorgott Toph lábujjai alatt, remegve. „Mondom neki, hogy érezze a talajt. Mondom neki, hogy _figyeljen_. És mit csinál, mikor elveszti? Ennyi. Ha elkapjuk, ráülök, amíg azt nem mondja sajnálja és _tudja, hogy bántott."_

_Elkapni_? „Nincs a hajón."

„Sokka és a fickók keresik, de én nem érzem sehol." Mondta Toph laposan. „Elment. A siklója is eltűnt. Appa és Momo még mindig itt vannak."

Összeszorítva a fogát, Katara egyenesbe tornászta magát. „Meg kell találnunk."

„Duh. Hol? Tudok nyomot követni talajon, de nem a vízben. És biztos nem a levegőben!"

Katara a fejét rázta és felszisszent. „Nem kell nyomon követnünk. Tudjuk merre megy."

„Az egy helyre, ahol egy épeszű fickó sem lenne?" morogta Toph.

Nincs _szükségem rá, hogy tőled is Zuko-t halljam_, kezdte mondani Katara.

És megtorpant, és jobbat gondolt felőle. „Ah… hát, valahogy."

Toph vállai lesüppedtek, és felnyögött. „A Tűz Népe."

„Azt hiszem," ismerte be Katara.

„Nélkülünk? _Miért_?"

„Mert elárultuk."

„_Mi_ árultuk el _őt_?" habogott Toph. „Milyen erősen ütött meg azzal az ajtóval,"

„El kellett volna mondanunk neki!" vitázott Katara. „Nem félt volna annyira, ha már előre elmondtuk volna neki a rajtaütést."

„Elmondani neki?" kérdezte Tao hitetlenkedve. Keze egy intésével szétválasztotta annyira a követ, hogy felálljon. „Ifjú hölgy, komolyan azt javasolja, hogy el _kellett_ volna neki mondani? Ez egy Tűz Népe hadihajó! Mit gondolt hogy szerezhette a főnökötök, kivéve halálos erővel?"

Toph kifújta a lélegzetét. „Tüncimókus _naggyon_ lassú tud lenni bizonyos dolgokban." Összefonta karjait. „Ezért akartunk benn lenni a leckéiden, te vén bot! Állandóan úgy viselkedsz, mintha Aang _mostani_ lenne! Hát nem az! Akkorról van, mikor az emberek még nem ölték egymást. Nem körülötte. Még csak nem is látta Sozin üstökösét _első_ alkalommal sem, mikor jött, és te úgy viselkedsz, mintha éppen olyan dühösnek kéne lennie a Tűz népére, mint _te_ vagy-„

„Toph!" szakította félbe Katara. „Mondd meg Apunak mi történt. Én megyek Sokkáért és némi készletekért." Összeszorította állkapcsát. „Utána megyünk."

* * *

Kikötve a legkeshedtebb kereskedelmi mólónál, amit életében valaha is látott, Hakoda ellépett a _Kichigai_ korlátjától, vissza pillanatnyilag nem szívesen látott szövetségesük felé. Néhány harcosa a városban volt, játszva a Tűz Flotta tengerészeit, hogy információt szedjenek ki a helyiekből. A többi jól megérdemelt pihenőjét élvezte, mielőtt belelendültek volna Sokka tervének következő fokába. De Bato itt volt, csendes őrként bármilyen erők ellen, amit egy sámán hívhatott… és kicsivel arrébb, Asiavik szedegette át magát gyógyító készletén. Hogy felszedje a darabokat, miután minden kész és meg lett mondva.

_És jócskán van mondanivaló_, gondolta Hakoda, jóval túl a bosszúson. _Légy okos, Sokka. Tartsd őket biztonságban._ „Azt hiszem örülnöm kéne, hogy ezt a beszélgetést nem a gyerekek előtt folytatjuk."

Tao egyenesen állt, méltóságteljesen és megbánás nélkül. „Tudom, hogy a fiút családnak számítod. És bármely ember fel lenne kavarodva, hogy lásson egy gyermeket egyenesen veszélybe rohanni. De fogalmam sem volt, hogy ilyen erősen reagál majd. _Lehetetlen_, hogy valaki ilyen naív legyen a háborúról. Még egy légidomár is egy évszázaddal ezelőttről. Nézték, ahogy Sozin először bevonult!"

A benne levő apa meg akarta fojtani az embert. A benne lévő főnök felült és megjegyezte. _Sozin első inváziója. Miért fontos ez?_ „Az évekkel azelőtt volt, hogy Aang megszületett," mutatott rá Hakoda. „Tudod milyenek a gyerekek. Bármi az ő idejük előtt nem egészen valós, míg fel nem nőnek annyira, hogy a szívükre vegyék a törzsük történeteit." Félre pillantott, mintha fontolóra venné a dolgot; a szeme sarkából figyelve őt. „Aang mesélt nekem az életéről Gyatsoval. Nem úgy hangzik, mintha a Sozin-ről szóló történetek részei lettek volna a Templom tanának."

Ott. Orrcimpák kitágulása. Fehéren összeszorított ajkak. Régi, keserű harag.

„Tudom, hogy ti Földiek szeretitek a nehezteléseiteket, de ez már túl messzire megy," szólt Hakoda élesen. „Mit tehetett neked Sozin? Még meg sem születtél akkor. És ne mondd nekem, hogy ez amit ő tett a népeddel. Ennél jobban ismered Aanget. Nem érti a bosszút. Bántani valakit, ha muszáj, hogy ne öljenek meg – ezt megérti. De legutóbbi hallomásom szerint, Sozin évtizedekkel ezelőtt meghalt."

„Kiterítettem a szégyenemet az Avatárnak, elég udvarias volt, hogy nyugodni hagyja, és azt _merészeled_ mondani, hogy nem érti?" szólt Tao sötéten.

„Aang?" mormolta épp csak olyan erősen, hogy hallják. „Udvarias?"

Fájdalmasan igaz. Ha nem is teljesen pontos; Aang udvarias volt. Egy légidomárhoz képest. Minden más törzshöz képest – hát, látta már Sokkát megpróbálni nem kitépni a haját. „Miféle szégyent?"

Tai szemei összeszűkültek. „Ez nem a te-„

Nem szerette a méretét használni, hogy megfélemlítsen embereket. De néha semmi más nem működött. „A fiam és lányom a Tűz Népébe repülnek, hogy megtalálják," mondta Hakoda komoran. „Az a kis földidomár, a barátjuk, aki mindig is megbízható szövetséges volt – nem úgy mint a seregetek – velük megy. Lehet, hogy nem jönnek vissza. Mondd el _miért_."

A pillantás, amit Tao vetett felé csupa méreg volt. „Ahogy mondtam az Avatárnak," préselte ki, „az invázió után, anyám úgy döntött Taku túl szerencsétlen, hogy ott szüljön."

Ez? Ennyi volt? „Anyám ugyanezt határozta volna," jelentette ki Hakoda, megpróbálva értelmet keresni neki. „Miért ott táborozni, ahol az ellenség megtalálhat?"

„Az anyád," horkant fel Tao. „Apádnak nincs büszkesége?"

„Megvitatták a dolgokat, amíg egyet nem értettek valamin," felelte Hakoda. „Nem értem-„

Bato köhögött. „Föld Királyság. Apák vezetik a családot."

Ah. Persze. És ez nem keverte bajba néha, próbálva tárgyalni a törzsért. Elfelejthette Toph körül; a vak lány annyira könyörtelenül ön-fenntartó volt, hogy már azon tűnődött Kanna elfeledett-e egy unokatestvért valahol a Keleti kontinensen, ahogy dél felé vette az útját. Hogy kezelte Toph a saját apját? „Szóval megölték az apádat. Miért nem mondod ezt?"

Még senkit sem látott ilyen sápadtnak a haragtól és szégyentől. „Nem. Gyanítom gratuláltak volna neki," sziszegte Tao. „Ha egyáltalán gondoltak rá."

…_Oh._

Hakoda megállta a helyét, rezzenéstelenül. És még azt hitte hogy a lánya gyűlölte a Tűz Népét. A bőr sápadtsága Tao csuklóinak belsején, ahol a ruhaujjak általában védtek a mállasztó nap ellen; a másság jele a szemeknél, az általános másság felett, ami _nem Vízi Törzsi _volt. Apró részletek, amiket elmulasztott, teljesen elfedve az idő és modor által, szándékosan Föld. „Aang nem tudta."

„Ez abszurd-„

„Állj." Hakoda lemeredte. „Hadd mondjam el neked az egyik legijesztőbb dolgot, amit a lányom életében tett. Ijesztő a számomra, legalábbis; ő nem gondolt róla semmit. Tudtad, hogy Katara egy egész börtönbárkányi földidomárt lázadásra késztetett?"

„Nemes tett, de-„

„Megtette," vágott keresztül szavain Hakoda, „azáltal hogy földidomárnak adta ki magát, és hagyta hogy elfogják."

Tao megdöbbent, elrázva a haragjától. „Az a fiatal lány? Hogyan – de – hol volt a bátyja? Hol volt az _Avatár_?"

„Segítettek," mondta Hakoda egyáltalán nem kedvesen. „Tudod, egyenesen megszöktették volna azon az estén. Nem volt. Semmi. Veszélyben."

Bato felszisszent.

„A Tűz Népe nem szeret jégen harcolni," folytatta Hakoda. „Elég ideig maradnak egy portyára, hogy megöljenek vagy elfogjanak vízidomárokat, és leolvasszák egy település részeit. Ennyi. Ez minden. Nem erőszakoltak meg egy Vízi Törzsi nőt sem az én életemben." Megcsóválta a fejét. „Sokka és Katara nem gondolták, hogy veszély lenne. Miért is tették volna? Zuko herceg üldözte őket. Állítólag a legrosszabb, amit tett Katarával, hogy egy fához kötözte Avatár-csalinak. Ő volt az ellenség. De soha nem volt szörnyeteg."

Tao hallgatott, még ha a fejét rázta is.

„Nem gondoltak rá," mondta Hakoda szándékosan. „És abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy Aang egyáltalán tudja, hogy az erőszakolás _létezik_." Sóhajtott. „Állítólag, a fiatal szerzetesek nem látogathatták meg az apácákat _tavaszi fesztiválokra_, míg be nem töltötték a tizennyolcat."

„Míg be nem töltötték…" Tao a kezeibe temette fejét. „Guanyin kegyelmezz. Mit tettem?"

„Azt kívánom bárcsak kegyelmezne nekünk többieknek," mondta Hakoda gyakorlatiasan. „Nem a törzsünkből való, nem a mi időnkből – majdnem azt hiszem, hogy több szerencsém lenne megértenem egy égből lehullott csillagot." Újra felsóhajtott. „Ha bárki elérheti, azok hárman el fogják. Csak remélem eleget tanítottál neki, hogy kezeljen bármilyen csúnya meglepetést amibe ütközhetünk, mikor bevesszük a Tűz fővárost."

Felemelve a fejét, Tao pislogott. „Mikor _mit csinálunk_?"

Hakoda elvigyorodott.

* * *

_Kihúz. Céloz. Elereszt._

Acél csapódott a célpontba, még messzebb a közepétől, mint számította. Az alkony utolsó sugarai gyorsan halványultak a homokkő falak mögött, amiket Dai Li-i emeltek a partnak ezen szakasza körül, és Azula érezte, hogy tüze velük halványul.

_Legalább lesz holdfény, hogy tápláljon minket ma este_. Azula leeresztette íját, tanulmányozva a céltáblát az égre való pillantás nélkül. A Föld Királyság tudta, hogy a tűzidomárok éjjel gyengébbek. Ha még nem jöttek rá, hogy a tűzidomítás gyengébb volt bizonyos estéken, nem akarta rávezetni őket.

Nem tökéletes. Közel sem tökéletes. Ami bosszantó volt. Sokkal, sokkal több, mint bosszantó; Ozai Tűz Úr lányának tökéletesnek kellett volna lennie, és ha az udvar látta volna ezt-!

De elégetni a célpontokat pazarló lenne. És…

Milyen furcsa. Nem _érezte_ úgy, hogy hamuvá kelljen égetnie a célpontokat.

_Annak a vízi-boszorkának a hibája._

Bármi is volt a vízi-munkája, korlátként állt közte és az örökké éhező verem közt a lelkében. Érezte a kétségbeesést. Megízlelte a kudarc keserű hamuját, ha csalódást okozott az apjának…

De eddig, a verem nem tudta elvenni. És nehéz volt rendesen félni valamitől, ami többé nem fenyegette.

_Elveszítem az élemet-_

Azula elkapta ezt a gondolatot acélmarokkal, könyörtelenül leszorítva. Hibás volt. Valahogy. De hogy?

„Felség."

Bolin ügynök, az egyik legfiatalabb, és legzártabb szájú a Dai Li-i közül. Okkal, szemlátomást; Dai Li-k nem dolgoztak egyedül, ámde Ty Lee szerint a társa valahogy úgy döntött, hogy hátra marad a Föld Királlyal. A légidomár azt mondta az aurája még mindig szürke volt olyasvalaki elvesztésétől, akiben megbízott.

_Bizalom. Milyen nevetséges_. Majdnem tényleg felnevetett, ahogy Bolin lesétált a lövöldébe, és óvatosan ki kezdte huzigálni a vesszőket a célokból. Tökéletlen célzás, vagy sem, megtollazhatta a lapockáját, mielőtt pisloghatott volna.

De az pazarlás lett volna. Olyan nemtörődöm, gondatlanul pazarló, mint hagyni Ty Lee-t reszketni rettenetében, míg az elméje meg nem törik, mikor Azula el tudta csitítani azon félelem egy részét. És a Dai Li azért követte, mert nem volt pazarló. Nem gondatlan. Nem bolond. Ahogy Long Feng mindhárom volt.

A Dai Li megbízott benne, hogy ne legyen szükségtelenül kegyetlen. Milyen furcsa gondolat.

_Néhány félelem hasznos. Éberen tart. Továbbnyomakodásra ösztönöz. Túl sok félelem, és a test felülírja az elmét. Láttad Ty Lee-nél. Ha túlságosan fél, nem tud gondolkodni…_

Hideg. Jég a lelkében.

_Én_… túlságosan _félek, hogy kudarcot okozok Apának?_

A félelem türelmetlenséghez vezetett. Mindkettő hanyag munkához. És sokkal jobban kellett volna irányítania Ba Sing Se-t, mint tette-

Bolin felajánlotta neki a vesszőket, nem pillantva a mélyülő árnyakra a felemelt kövön túl. „Vissza kéne mennünk a hajóra, felség."

„Pontban hajnal után indulunk," felelte Azula hűvösen. Hogy jobban lenyűgözze a helyieket tűzzel, ha szükségessé válik. „Bizonyára nincs szükség elhagyni a szilárd földet annál korábban."

És miért nem jött Hai, hogy ezt elmondja neki? Ő volt a rangidős a három Dai Li közül, akiket Chan ügynök személyi testőröknek felhatalmazott. Sokkal nyugodtabb és borzolatlanabb, mint a partnere Delun. Még ha ugyanazon attitűddel is viseltetett a Föld Királysági posta iránt, mint egy szarka-holló a csillogó dolgok felé. Nem jönni, hogy lássa _sértés_ volt-

_Annál jobban tudják, semhogy megsértsenek._

Szóval probléma volt. Valami, amit Hai el akart hárítani, személyesen.

„Hercegnő." Bolin alig habozott. „Hai ügynök jobb szeretné, ha átmozdulna mozgó vízre. Amint lehetséges."

Azula felívelt egy sötét szemöldököt.

„Van valami odakinn. _Érezzük_." Kalapja pajzsa alatt, Bolin őszintén bosszúsnak tűnt. És aggodalmasnak. „Nem tudjuk mi az. Ty Lee úrnő segít a keresésben."

„Ty Lee?" ismételte Azula, nem egészen biztosan abban, hogy jól hallotta-e. „Segít nektek keresni egy szellemet?"

„Azt mondta emlékezteti valamire." Bolin a homlokát ráncolta. „Valamire, amire eddig nem emlékezett."

Nos. Ez egészen más bestia volt. Nem volt képes lenyomozni minden részletét, hogy mit tettek vele _szeretett_ Vénei, de Hai ügynök négyszemközt egyetértett vele, hogy nagyon úgy hangzottak, mint bizonyos… pletykák, amik a Dai Li-hez kapcsolódtak. Teljesen igazságtalan pletykák, sietett hozzátenni, adva, hogy minden Dai Li technikát maga Kyoshi Avatár tanított.

_Ami azt jelenti, hogy minden pletyka valószínűleg igaz_, gondolta Azula fanyarul.

Szórakoztató, de nem az ő gondja, kivéve, ahol segíteni tud Ty Lee-n. Amit Hai ügynök csinált, kihasználva Delun idegességét mindenki előnyére. Az akrobata nem tehetett másként, mint megpróbált felvidítani egy ilyen komor, egyenes kötésű pajtást, és önszántából csevegett vele bármiről és mindenről.

_Ha egyvalamire emlékezett, akkor valószínűleg mindenre_," mondta neki Hai négyszemközt. _Ha nem… sokmindent megtud az ember abból, amiről nem beszél_.

Hasznos taktika a jövőre. Amíg valaki más van, aki hallgatja azt az áradatnyi zajt.

„Ha nem tudjátok micsoda," mutatott rá most Azula, „a folyóvíz lehet a legrosszabb dolog, amit tehettek."

Bolin habozott. „Igaz, felség. De-„

„Felség."

Azula megfordult.

_Nemesasszony, utazásra öltözve_, határozott a hercegnő, bevéve a hosszú, skarlát körmöket, a gazdag, de lecsendesített vörösöket és szívósabb selyemgyapjút az asszony ruháin. _Nincs senbon a ruhaujjaiban, bár fogadok, hogy kunai van a hajában. Gyökeres tartás… tűzidomár_.

Egy tűzidomár, akinek a pillantása csak az összeszűkülés legkisebb jelével vetődött az íjra Azula kezében.

_Gyűlölet és undor_, számította Azula, ahogy az asszony precíz hódolatba csuklott; nemes a nagyobb utódnak. _Szépen takart… de nem elég jól. „_És te ki lennél?"

„Nawahimének hívnak, felség." Egyik kezével finom mozdulatot tett a ruhaujja közelében.

_Egyike Apa kémeinek_. Normális esetben ez jó lenne, nem is beszélve mulattató. De most… „Fogadom a jelentését. Négyszemközt."

Bolin felocsúdott. „Felség."

Elég közel lépett, hogy hallja a suttogását. „Biztosítsa, hogy ne legyen Ty Lee közelében."

Boldogtalanul, amaz meghajolt és visszahúzódott. Bölcs ember.

Azula egy nyílvesszővel játszadozott, ahogy a kém felkelt. „Szóval. Mi a hír?"

„Az Avatár a markodban van, felség."

Ez váratlan volt. „Az Avatárt halottnak jelentették ki," mondta Azula egyenletesen.

„Morál érdekében." Nawahime szemei hidegek voltak, mint az övéi.

„Nem olyasvalami, amivel viccelnie kéne, Nawahime úrnő." Megkötő kötél hercegnő? Apa kémjei néha kicsit túl rikítóak voltak.

Ami jó bizonyítéka volt annak, hogy _ez_ Apja kémjeinek egyike volt, nem azoknak, amelyikeket Byakko futtatott a Tűz Úrnak. Az öreg Kuzon Nagyúr szokásává tette, hogy a leghihetetlenebbül hétköznapibb embereket találta, hogy kémkedjenek neki, és Kotone szemlátomást megtartotta a szokást.

„Bocsássa meg a feltételezésem, Hercegnő." Enyhe meghajlás. „Hálózatomnak a Föld Királyságban nagy kárt okozott Kuei Föld Király. De az Avatár volt olyan bolond, hogy azokon a földeken kívül vessen lábat, és most… most újra rátaláltunk." Arany szemek lángoltak fel. „A Déli Víz Törzse erővel és árulással elfoglalta a _Kichigai_-t, és az Avatár lábat vetett benne. Meglátták őket kikötőben néhány napnyi hajózásra innen. Ragadja meg, és győzelmünk teljes."

Elfoglaltak egy Tűz Népe hajót? Okos, okos barbárok. Ez megmagyarázott elég sok érdekes információ morzsát. „Van más is?"

Nawahime szemei összeszűkültek.

„Ne legyen bolond." Azula könnyeden, majdnem kellemesen tartotta hangját. „Én nem vagyok a bátyám. A Tűz Úr tervei figyelembe veszik majd jelentését. Csak ennyit kell tudnia."

„Nem cselekedni, mikor ellenséged a markodban van." Nawahime hangja jegezett selyem volt. „Hogy megengedd, vagy akár segítsd is szökését… biztos, hogy nem a bátyád vagy?"

Egy pillanatra, a világ vörösbe tűnt villanni.

_Nyugalom. Uralom_. „Mit képzelsz ki vagy te?" kérdezte Azula élesen, mint az összezúzott üveg.

„A darabok felállítva. A végjáték kéznél. És egy gyalog királynőnek képzeli magát," tűnődött a kém. „Hagytad elfutni ellenségedet, és feltételezed, hogy a markodba repül? Ez _hiba_-„

Készen az árulásra, Azula kicsapott kék tűzzel.

Nawahime… elkapta.

_Lehetetlen._

„Bolondos gyermek." Nawahime a lánglabdát ujjai hegyén szökelltette, a kék forróbban és hevesebben égve a nyári égboltnál.

_Lehetetlen_, gondolta Azula. _Az utolsó tűzidomár, aki kék lángot idomított, az…_

„De szívességet teszel a vonalamnak, valamicskét. Még úgy is hogy Byakko van az arcodra írva." Tökéletes ajkak húzódtak vissza vicsorba, ami túl sok fogat mutatott. „_Ursa_ lánya. Átkozott Tűz Bölcsek, és átkozott nyafogó vakarcs Shidan! Meg kellett volna ölnöm álmában, mielőtt bemocskolta Ozai-t a haja illatával-„

„_Ezt vond vissza!"_

Mert igen, Ursa bolond volt, és áruló, és Nagyapa gyilkosa, és _mindig_ is Zuko-t szerette jobban-

De ő volt Anya. És senkinek, _senkinek_ nem volt joga ilyen mocskos, gyűlöletes dolgokat mondani-!

…Heh, Azula majdnem felkuncogott, ahogy kék lángok vicsorogtak és kanyarogtak a homokon. Úgy nézett ki mégis tudja jól imitálni Zuzu tüzes dühkitöréseit. Mennél jobban alábecsüli Nawahime, annál jobb. Bárki – _bármi_ - is volt a kém, _jó_ volt, és Azulának minden élére szüksége volt, ahogy perdült és vágott és hárított-

A kéznek, amely elkapta sarok-csapását szét kellett volna zúzódnia, mint az üvegnek.

Nem tette. Megtartotta. _Szorított_.

Csontok szilánkozódtak. Izom perzselődött és nyúzódott le, elszenesítve kék lángtól. A talaj feljött, és a világ kifeketedett.

_Kelj fel_, szólt magára Azula, valahol a szürke homályban. _Te vagy a Tűz Úr lánya. Te vagy a legerősebb tűzidomár a nemzedékedben. Kelj _fel.

A homály majdnem tisztává halványult, a saját sekély lélegzeteinek hangjára. Azula pislogott, megpróbálva keresztülmozdulni a fájdalmon. Megpróbálva _gondolkodni_.

„Ostoba gyermek. Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy harcolhatsz velem?"

Karmos ujjak bökték arcát, és tűz égett az elméjében.

„…_Érdekes terv."_

_A fejemben vagy. Nem lehetsz a fejemben_, kifelé-

„_Összezúzni az ellenséged a saját hazárdírozásában. Kegyetlen_." Majdnem dorombolás. „_Méltó Sozinhoz_."

_Ezért megöllek, esküszöm!_

„_Ez. Meg. Mi?"_

Tűz, keresztülperzselve a kétségbeesés elleni menedékén-

Azula megtekeredett. Ujjait a homokba vájta, ahogy a világ visszaüvöltött, és dobott.

_Fenébe, reméltem, hogy eltalálom a szemeit._

De a lény pislogott, csak egy pillanatra. Azula kicsavarta, félregördülve a karom-végű ujjaktól, fel és a lábaira-

Lábára. A másik vakító fájdalom masszája volt, és _nem_ fog lenézni. Nem kellett neki, ahogy Ty Lee landolt mellette és homokkő emelkedett, hogy blokkoljon tűzlabdákat homok és üveg reccsenésével. „Azula!"

„Élve!" vicsorogta Azula, ahogy a Dai Li tüzet kerülgetett és követ záporozott vissza a lényre. „Élve akarom azt a lényt!"

„Lény?" sötét kacaj. „Azt sem tudod mi vagy."

Ismerte ezt a hangnemet. Hallotta ezt a hangszínt, Azulontól és Apától és a saját füleitől-

„Majd én _megtanítalak_."

_Nem._

Nincs idő gondolkodni, ahogy a lény kisiklott a kövek közül, mint egy nyári tánc, mint Zuzu játéka; ruhás kezek elöl és körözve és a _szikrák_, oh, azok a gyönyörűen halálos szikrák-

Nem volt idő gondolkodni. Így nem tette. Csak a célpont elé lépett-

_Ez csak fájdalom csak _fájdalom _tudod mit akar a fejedben volt gyűlöli a gyengeséget gyűlöli az életet gyűlöli a Levegőt_ tudod-

-És _mozdulj_.

Bácsika meg tudta csinálni. Zuzu meg tudta csinálni. Nem lehet olyan nehéz.

Villám reccsent és a világ égett.

…Azula pislogott, érezve, ahogy szempillái homokot söpörnek. Homokon feküdt. Homokot ízlelt, és sót és azt a furcsa szagot, ami a villámot követte. És a légzés fájt.

_Ég. Ég belül, de nem úgy mint a tűz._

Valaki sikoltott.

_De Ty Lee sosem sikolt…_

„-Temessétek el! Süllyesszétek el és _ne hagyjátok, hogy feljöjjön_, oh szellemek ne, Azula-!"

„Uh," nyögte ki Azula. Újra pislogott; árnyak, fény, Ty Lee szorítva a kezét…

És forgó örvény a homokban, körülvéve zord Dai Li-val. Helyes.

Pislogás. És a világ újra váltott, Bolin és Delun felemelve őt míg Hai átkozta a szellemeket és szellemeket-húsban, hogy elkékítette a levegőt. „Nem tudom, hogy a tekercsek, amiket a lázadók Ba Sing Se-ben szétszórtak a Föld Seregnek igazak-e, és nem így akartam megtudni-„

A lezárt homok szétzúzódott. Kék lángok forgószele üvöltött fel, összeállva pikkelyekké és sörénnyé és agyarakká…

_Egy sárkány_. Azula szíve megremegett. _A sárkányok halottak_.

Ez itt élőnek tűnt, felettük lebegve, belélegezve-

Ty Lee sikított, lehetetlenül hangos, egyre magasabb hangon, míg viszkettette Azula füleinek belsejét. A masszív fej megrezzent.

„Tessék!" Kiáltotta Hai, kilökött kezei összenyomva homokot felemelkedő zajjal borotva szilánkokká; Ty Lee meghajolt, és _csapott_-

Vágó szilánkok szélrohama azúr szárnyakon keresztül.

Felháborodottan sikítva, vérezve, a rongyos-szárnyú sárkány elmenekült.

Egész végig, Azula feje gúnyos kacajjal csengett.

„_Ostoba gyermek. Tökéletesen felállítottad a színpadot."_

„_Azt hitted az Avatár az egyetlen ellenségem?"_

És a világ oldalra süllyedt, és el kellett mondania nekik, figyelmeztetnie kellett…

Ty Lee. A kezét szorítva. Dühösen és melegen és élőn, hála Agninak, _élve_.

Ty Lee itt volt. Biztonságosnak kell lennie. Csak meg kéne-

„_Azula!"_

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Igen, Shidan túlságosan sok érdemet tulajdonít Ozainak épeszűségért. Mindenki követ el hibákat.

Eshe igazából Óegyiptomi, és életet jelent. (Az összes Touzaikazénak óegyiptomi nevek lettek adva. Sivatagiak, illeni tűnt.)

Pont ahogyan a _milpa_-rendszert használtam ihlető elemként a Tűz Népe agrárkultúrájához, egy rakat aktuális Andok-beli növényt tettem be ide. Pontosan azok, amiket akarsz vulkanikus és nagy magasságú környezetekbe. „Oogami dió" = lupin mag. És igen, egy fajta vietnámi átlátszó tészta (_miẽn dong_) nem mung babbal készül, hanem egy növényből, ami az Andokből eredeztethető. Ez szórakoztat, pont mint ahogy a pizza Olasz étel (paradicsom, heh) és „Amerikai mint az almáslepény" (az alma Eurázsiából jön). Néha az emberek egyszerűen csak _zsíír_-ok.

Ez a háttér volt a fejemben Tao-nak egész végig, különösen a börtön bárka epizód után. Tudom, hogy a Valós Életben Katara azért nem aggódik a rossz bánásmód miatt, mert ez egy _gyerek rajzfilm_. Akkor is. Ha az emberek a Tűz Népében szörnyetegek, és realisztikusabb a szín… biztos vagyok benne, hogy néhányan azok voltak.

És míg a sámánok és füvesemberek megbecsülésnek örvendtek sok társadalomban, gyakrabban voltak tisztelve – óvatosan – mert furák voltak és veszélyesek. A szociális kirekesztettek, alig elfogadottak a csoport többi része által. A kívülállók. És igen, néha vegyes vérűek. Ami sokkal ijesztőbb olyan társadalmakban, ahol a te csoportod az Igazi Emberek, és mindenki más nem az. „És ha a Föld Királyság az ősi Kína után van alakítva – igen, _pontosan_ ezt gondolják.)

Tudom, hogy kemény vagyok Aanggel. Nagyon, _nagyon_ nehéznek találom őt írni. (Például, nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is – valaha is – olyan naív lettem volna az erőszakos dolgokkal, amiket az emberek egymással tesznek, mint Aang be van mutatva szövegkönyv szerint.) _Azulát_ könnyebb írnom, mint Aanget.

De ha Aang _nem lenne_ Aang, ennek a történetnek nem lenne happy end-je. És lesz.

…Hát, nagyrészt boldog. Ennyi Végzet Mágnessel? Néha az egységesen törés jó.

A szórakoztató az Alera Kódexben, hogy csak az első könyvet olvastam, és azt is csak nemrég. Igen, látom a hasonlóságokat. Heh. Valószínűleg az Alera-verzum és általában az ATLA közti hasonlóságok miatt.

Az egész történet Ryuuko-himéről és Kingamiról: egy részét megírtam, de egyszerűen nem fér a Parázsba. Fenébe. Meg tervezem írni az egészet, miután befejeztem a Parázs megírását. Különösen, mivel fel fogja venni a különböző cselekmény-szálakat, amiket szétszórtam benne. Heh.

„Mekkora Asagitatsu? Olyan lenne, mint a St. Helens hegy? Vagy Krakatoa? Santorini is vulkán volt."

Igen. Igen, az volt. Ahogy a Toba tó is. Vegyétek ki a réseket.

en. wikipedia wiki/Toba_catastrophe_theory

…Mi, azt hittétek Koh ezúttal a véletlenre bízza a dolgokat?

Adva néhány kérdést, amit feltettek Ozai-jal, Azulával és Zuko-val kapcsolatban és az egész sárkány-gyermek zűrrel, gondoltam megosztok néhány genetikai kifejezést: _hibrid erő_ (hybrid vigor) és _hibrid letörés_ (hybrid breakdown).

Nagyon sok ember ismerős a hibrid erővel. Keresztezz két tiszta fajtát, és az utód sikeresebb lehet mindkét szülőnél. Ennek számos oka van, a szerencsés genetikai eredménytől (nem minden hibrid áll jól) a szélsőséges esetig, hogy néhány génnek (vagy gén komplexumoknak, rakat rokon géneknek) túl ki vannak fejeződve, mert a hibrid másik felének DNS-ének nincs megfelelő párja. (lásd az öszvéreket és az oroszlán-tigris keverékeket.)

A hibrid letörés bonyolultabb. Gyakorlatilag azon ténytől függ, hogy a kromoszóma kereszteződés miatt (része ahogy a legtöbb szervezet gameteket formál hogy szaporodjon), nem öröklünk géneket és gén komplexumokat különálló egységenként. Nem mindig.

Mondjuk, hogy van két „tiszta" fajtánk; hívjuk őket vörösnek és zöldnek. Képzeljük el, hogy mindkét egyednek van egy rakat génje; egy pár kromoszóma, két hosszú szál színes gyöngyökkel. (Az embereknek több van mint egy, de maradjunk az egyszerűnél.) A vörös szülőnek két szál vöröse van. A zöldnek kettő zöld. Mielőtt szaporodnak, megtörténik a kereszteződés – de mivel tiszta fajták, a vörös keresztezve még mindig vörös szálat ad, és hasonlóan a zöld. Úgyhogy a hibridednek van egy vörös szála, és egy zöld. Jó felállás hibrid erőnek, és viszonylag egyszerű.

A probléma ott jön, amikor a hibrided szaporodik. A vörös és zöld szálak felállnak kereszteződni… és az eredményezett egy szál, ami az utódba megy (és a génjeibe) vörös és zöld foltjai. Szó szerint lehet egy géned egy része a hibrid szülőktől, és egy másik a másiktól. Az eredményezett gén _nem biztos, hogy működik_.

Működhet valamennyire, de nem olyan jól, mint egy teljesen vörös, vagy teljesen zöld gén. (Ez, mellesleg, része annak, amit _kitenyésztő depressziónak_(outbreeding depression) neveznek) Vagy egyáltalán nem működhet… ami halálos lehet.

Na már most, ha a hibrid sárkány-gyermeked visszatenyészik egy egyszerű emberi vonalba (Például Azulon és Ilah) ez túlélhető lehet. A kevert gén kompenzálható egy „egyszerű" emberi génnel, és minden rendjén kell legyen. A sima sárkány is működik – Sozin és Tejina esetében Tejina „egyszerű" sárkány génjei kompenzálnának. Megint csak, működik. (Ezt hívják _introgressziónak_.)

A probléma akkor jön, mikor egy hibridnek lesz utóda egy másik hibriddel.

Halljátok ezt? Igen, ez egy Pokol Ez A Zaj (Hell Is That Noise). Ez a milliónyi lehetséges _nagyon_ rossz genetikai kimenetel hangja, ami istentelen vidámsággal vihog.

Immár van esélyed kevert, alig használható, furcsán használható, vagy máskülönben összekavart génekre mindkét oldalról. És az egyik legkomplikáltabb, finomabb, kifeszített darabja az evolúciónak, ami annyira függ az egészséges génektől, az az épeszű, intelligens agy.

Hosszú történet röviden: Minden ok megvan, hogy Sozin, Azulon, Ozai, Iroh, Lu Ten és Ursa mind épeszűek és racionálisak legyenek. Néhányuk talán jobban hajlik az épeszű sárkányi meghatározására, de épeszűek.

Zuko és Azula viszont _el vannak cseszve_.

…Ez szintén megmagyarázza, hogy Azula, a csodagyerek miért idomított négyévesen. A génjeinek egy része emberi. Egy része sárkány. A keverék nem kiszámítható. Teljességgel lehetséges, hogy Azulának legyenek olyan vonásai, amik sárkányabbak Zuko-nál, és mások, amik emberibbek. És ugyanez neki is. Az is lehetséges, hogy a páros egy része _szinte_ teljesen ember. Bár az esélyek ellene szólnak.

A kereszteződések azt is segítenek megmagyarázni, hogy a régen eltemetett vonásai a Tűznek és Levegőnek hogyan tűnhetnek fel anélkül, hogy szigorúan domináns, vagy recesszív legyenek. Tégy elég szétszórt darabot egy allélbe hogy kombinálódjon, és poof! Valakinek olyan öröksége van, amit a család generációk óta elásni próbált.

Tájékoztatásul, ezért van az, hogy a 'félelfek nemzetei' sztorik hajlamosak keresztüldobatni őket a szobán, vagy FejetazÍróasztalbaverni (Headdesking:)) A genetikai örökség nem így működik. Ha valami véletlen folytán mégis így működne, valószínűleg két kodomináns allél helyzetéről beszélünk egy nagy helyen, ami azt jelenti, hogy minden négy utódból, kettő fél-elf lenne, egy elf, és egy ember, és _nem_ látod, hogy ez történne…

Tudom, tudom. Egy Varázsló Tette. Csak szeretnék látni egy sztorit, ahol valaki _belegondolt_ ebbe…

* * *

Legközelebb:

_Mit csinálok?_ Tűnődött Aang, remegve.


	48. Chapter 48

**48.**

Láva. Füst. És felkavaró, emberektől való mentesség, mint egy hiányzó fog. Az egyetlen jó dolog a Félhold Szigetben, hogy a Tűz Népe itt nem kereste.

_Még_, gondolta Aang rosszkedvűen, a fekete szikláknak gömbölyödve. Appa mellett akart kuporodni, mint Katara és Sokka és Momo és még Toph kősátrának is…

Akart, és mégsem. Jobb érzés volt egyedül lenni.

_Mit csinálok?_

_Mondta_, hogy sajnálja Katarának, amiért megbántotta. Újra és újra és _újra_. Valamilyen oknál fogva, Toph nem vette be.

…Igazságot _venni_. Föld Királyság. Őrület. Az igazság a levegőben volt. Az emberek vagy mondták, vagy nem. Nem vehetted meg a levegőt!

És _tényleg_ sajnálta. Utálta, amikor Katarának baja esett. De ez nem olyan volt, mint a tűz Jeong Jeonggal. Nem játszadozott. Egy leckére hallgatott, és Tao – és ott se kellett volna lenniük, Toph elég egyenesen megmondta, hogy kémkednek Tao után, hogy okolhatták őt dolgok robbantásáért, mikor senkinek sem kellett volna _ott_ lennie?

„Nem az én hibám," mormolta Aang. „_Sajnálom_. De ti voltatok, akik hallgatóztatok."

Nem az ő hibája. De az Északi Sark sem az ő hibája volt, és mégis borzasztóan érezte magát tőle.

_De muszáj volt. Nem mentek volna egyszerűen el._ Aang arca megrezzent. _Mondtam, hogy sajnálom. És Katara most már jól van. Toph majd rájön erre reggel._

_Tap_. Szikla egy kavicsnak. _Tap_. Puhábban a homokban. _Tap_. Bőr a sziklán és homokon, bakancsok-

Aang a kis szellemhez perdült, föld emelkedve fel összeszorított ökleivel, hogy valami majdnem olyan röpkét megmarkoljon, mint a füst. „Miért nem tudtok egyszerűen _békén hagyni?"_

Egy nyikordulás, bőr a bőrön. És a bőr _dolgok megöléséből_ jött, és mindenki más használta, Vízi Törzsek és Föld Királyság és Tűz Népe, és annyira elege volt _mindenkiből_-

Valaki elrántott egy darabka földet tőle, egy drót vékonyságú kőszelet elkaparódott, hogy a bőr szabaddá kecmereghessen. „Bakancs! El onnan!"

Toph. Ki más. „Meneszd ezt el innen," mondta, még mindig dühösen.

„Azt próbált." Toph úgy állt, mint a legkisebb hegyek, por suttogva körülötte, ahogy a kicsi szellem mögéje takarodott. „Azt hiszem érzek itt egy mintát."

„Mi?" fakadt ki Aang-ból. Mert ő nem – nem tehette-

_Mit nem tehet?_

A gondolatai mind kuszák voltak, és csak arra tudott rájönni, hogy Tophnak dühösnek kéne lennie – ami őrültség volt, neki kellett volna dühösnek lennie, Tophot senki sem kényszerítette, hogy a Tűz Úr ellen menjen!

Amitől lelkiismeret-furdalást érzett, mert Tophnak nem kellett a Tűz Úr ellen mennie. De oda ment. Ami dühösebbé tette. A gyilkolás _rossz_ volt, és ha meg kellett – ha meg kellett állítania a Tűz Urat, akkor nem kéne Tophnak is ezt _akarnia_-

„Tüncimókus!" Toph kitartotta a kezeit, mintha meg akarna támaszkodni a szellő ellen. „Gondolkodj úgy mint egy szikla!"

„_Nem akarok sziklaként gondolkozni!"_

…Áucs. Most megfájdult a torka.

De eljutott eddig. És el kellett mondania _valakinek_. „Én légidomár vagyok, Toph. Szerzetes. Ez vagyok én. Ez akarok lenni. Nem akarok olyan lenni, mint te!" Lehajította kezeit, a szikla elzúzódva. „Egyikőtökre sem akarok hasonlítani!"

„Mi- kiaz – földidomárok támadnak minket?" Sokka felült, Bumeránggal a kezében.

Fegyverek. Mindig a fegyverek. Mindig felkészültnek lenni, hogy bántsanak embereket. Ez nem volt helyes. Miért nem _mehetett el _egyszerűen az egész?

„Aang." Katara még mindig a hálózsákjába volt csavarodva; általában a Tűz Népe meleg volt, de ma este hideg szél fújt északról. „Tudom, hogy el kellett volna mondanunk azt a hajóról. De… egyszerűen nem találtuk meg a helyes módját, hogy elmondjuk-„

„Nincs helyes módja az elmondásának, Katara!" Aang nyelt egyet. „Azt hittem – azt hittem az apátok olyan mint egy tanító. Mint Gyatso. Azt hittem hallgat rám! De egész idő alatt ő – ő-„ Megrázta a fejét, gyűlölve mindent amit mondott. De mégis mit kellett volna tennie? „Mikor változott mindenki szörnyetegekké?"

„Mi?" Katara úgy festett, mintha valaki pofon vágta volna. „Te… úgy gondolod Apu egy… Aang, hogy teheted?"

Toph megropogtatta ökleit.

„Én hogy tehetem?" kérdezte Aang hitetlenkedve. „Nem én öltem meg mindenkit egy egész hajón és hagytam vért mindenütt, és – apukátok azt mondja mielőtt a Tűz Népe jött a _saját népeteket_ öltétek, és-„

„Oké! Mindenki _állj_." Sokka fölült; szemei éberek, még ha álomtól voltak is árnyékolva. „Toph. Katara. Biztosítsátok, hogy nem keltettünk figyelmet. Aang?" Egyenesen a légidomárhoz lépett, komor arccal. „Menjünk sétálni egyet."

Sötét és fekete homok és csak a saját lábnyomaik a parton. Sokka sóhajtott, felnézve a holdra. „Egészen idáig segített neked meglovagolni egy hullámot, heh? Bárcsak köszönetet mondhattam volna neki. És tudnám, hogy hallotta."

Aang lesütötte a fejét, kicsit bűntudatot érezve. Yue beszélt hozzá, mikor segítségre volt szüksége. Sokka? Sokszor volt bajban, és a hold nem tett semmit.

Az Avatár mindig élvezte a szellemek figyelmét. Valahogy, ez nem érződött vigasztalónak.

„Sajnálom," fakadt ki Aang. „Tudom, hogy az apátok nem… ő próbálkozik, azt hiszem."

Sokka mély levegőt vett, és kieresztette. „Tudod, ha megállíthatnánk a háborút most rögtön, megtenném."

„Hát, jah." Aang a homlokát ráncolta. „Persze, hogy megtennéd. Bárki megtenné."

„Aang. Csak figyelj, oké?"

Zavartan, Aang bólintott.

„Gyűlölöm a háborút. Gyűlölöm, amit a Tűz Népe tett. Velünk, a világgal… Anyuval." Állkapcsa összeszorult, elszántan. „De ha Fong tábornok idióta is volt, egyvalamiben igaza volt. Minél tovább folytatódik ez a háború, annál több embernek esik baja. És… nem hinném, hogy Anyu akarná ezt. Azt akarná, hogy vége legyen. Hogy Apu és a férfiak visszajöjjenek, és élni kezdhessünk harc helyett. Ha most megállítjuk a háborút, úgy hogy _senki_ másnak nem esik baja – azt hiszem Anyu ezt akarná."

_Ez nem az, amit Zuko és Katara akar_, gondolta Aang, megpróbálva nem újra dühösnek lenni. Hogy képzelheti Zuko, hogy _bármit_ is tud Kataráról? Ő Vízi Törzsi volt. Egy gyógyító. _Ő_ soha nem tenne kardokat a nyakához, csak hogy kinyittasson egy kaput. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint ő.

„Támadni a napfogyatkozáskor – embereknek fog bajuk esni," jelentette ki Sokka. „Néhányuk meg fog halni. De rengeteg tűzidomárral harcoltunk. Nem ostobák. Ha nem tudnak idomítani, megpróbálnak majd elhátrálni, amíg csak tehetik – aztán elkapjuk Ozait. A miénk lesz, Aang. Hogy ő dönthesse el, hogy a helyes döntést hozza-e meg."

Aang nyelt egyet. „De ha nem…"

„Ha nem, akkor az az _ő_ hibája," felelte Sokka nyersen. „Egy főnöknek meg kell tennie, ami helyes a népének. Ha nem teszi – akkor tesszük, amit tennünk kell." Elfintorodott. „Bárcsak jobb tervet adhatnék neked, Aang. Igazán azt kívánom. Bárcsak azt mondhatnám, hogy megcsináljuk, és működni fog, és Ozai észhez tér, még ha úgy is kell belevernünk. De – nem mondhatom. Ez minden, amim van."

Aang megmocorgatta az ujjait a levegőben, nem biztosan abban, mit mondjon. De sokkal kevésbé tűnt dühösnek a fejében. „Azt hittem a Tűz Népével akarsz harcolni. Ezt mondtad, mikor te és Katara elhoztatok Zuko hajójáról."

„Jah, azt," bólintott Sokka. „Akkor azt mondtam. Valahogy azóta több mint elég harcot láttam." Az ajkát rágta, gondolkodva. „Ez olyan, mint te a földidomítással. Szeretem _tanulni_ hogyan harcoljak. Szerettem vívni a többi harcossal. Ez azt jelenti a törzs férfija vagyok. Ez az, amit tennem kéne, tudod? Apu fia vagyok. Harcosnak kell lennem. De ha soha senkivel sem kellene újra élesben harcolnom? Azzal is együtt tudnék élni." A homlokát ráncolta. „Aang?"

„…Le kell ülnöm." Lélegezz. Érezd a levegőt. Lehet, hogy a Tűz Népében volt, de a szél körülötte volt. A szél _mindig_ ott volt.

Sokka leguggolt mellé. „Jól vagy?"

„_Zavarodott_ vagyok." Aang megpróbálta összerakni a darabokat. „Apukád nem azt tanította neked, hogy harcolj a Tűz Népével?"

Sokka kérdőn nézett rá. „Megtanított harcolni, hogy megvédhessem a falut."

„De velem jöttél," tiltakozott Aang. „Ez nem a falu védelmezése." _Apukád nem ezt tanította neked. Hogy teheted ezt?_

Sokka tovább meredt rá. „Aang, ha ezt megcsináljuk, megmentjük a _világot_."

„…Oh." Aangnek meg kellett dörzsölnie a fejét, hajastól mindenestől, mert erre – erre egyszerűen nem gondolt. Megvédeni a világot, és persze, hogy Sokka megvédte a falut. Wow. Ez volt a tanítások _valaha_ is volt legcsinosabb megkerülése.

„Oh?" visszhangozta Sokka. „Miért gondolnád valaha is, hogy egyedül hagyunk ebben a zűrben? Barátok vagyunk. A barátok kisegítik egymást. Mint a fickók a templomodban, igaz?"

Aangnek félre kellett néznie. „Nem hogyha nem fair.

„Heh?"

„_Ugyan_ már Sokka." Forgatta Aang a szemeit. „Katara _megmondta_ neked."

„Nem," felelte Sokka lassan, „nem hinném. Miről beszélsz?"

„A vihar alatt volt," erősködött Aang. „Tudod."

„Azt tudom, hogy utána megbetegedtünk, azt hittem földidomár vagyok," mondta Sokka fanyarul. „Csak arra emlékszem, hogy Katara mond valamit, hogy gyakrabban játszhatnánk légidomár játékokat, mivel már jó ideje nem volt rá alkalmad. Úgy mint száz éve, igaz?" Vigyora elhalványult. „Valamit kihagyok. Segíts ki."

„Katara nem mondta el neked," szólt Aang döbbenten. És bántottan. „Elmondtam neki, szörnyű volt… a többi gyerek nem engedett játszani, és – ő nem mondta el neked?"

„Nem," állította Sokka. „Hogy érted, hogy nem engedtek játszani? Remek fickó vagy. Bármikor a csapatomba vennélek egy botlabda játékra."

„Jah," felelte Aang, megpróbálva nem dühösnek lenni miatta. „Ki ne akarná az Avatárt a csapatában?"

„Mi? Aang, ez nem-„

„A Vének mindenkinek elmondták," mondta Aang; gyorsan kiadva, mielőtt túlságosan fájt volna. „Többé nem lehettem a csapatokban. Nem volt fair. Mindenki azt mondta, hogy az egyedüli fair dolog, ha nem engednek játszani. Úgyhogy nem engedtek." Nyelt egyet. „Szóval nem tehetem – nektek nem kéne a Tűz Népe ellen harcolnotok velem. Nem fair. És az Avatárnak kéne a dolgokat fair-ré tenni."

Sokka egy pillanatra megmerevedett, rámeredve. „A Véneid… persze. Aang? Adj egy percet, oké?" Kihúzva magát, megkerült egy kis kihűlt lávát, kikerülve szem elől.

Aang erőltette a füleit, még a lábával is próbálva érezni, mint Toph. Ez jó sok szitkozódásnak hangzott. És valaminek, ami a homokba csapódott, keményen.

_Miért? Mit csináltam?_

Egy utolsó, érthetetlen „Arrgh!" Egy sóhaj. És Sokka visszajött, még mindig úgy nézve, ki, mintha puszta kézzel akarna diót törni. „Oké," préselte ki Sokka. „Mielőtt totál bedilizek – Gyatso megpróbálta ezt helyrehozni? Tett valamit?"

Aang a homlokát ráncolta. Nem gondolt erre már egy ideje. A Vének _meghozták_ a döntésüket. „Nem örült neki," mondta végül. „Azt mondta talán korábban kéne elutaznunk, és meglátogatni Bumit és Kuzont. Tudod miféle lökött cuccokat csinál Bumi; nem számított volna, ha én vagyok az Avatár. És Kuzon csak összeállt volna Shidan-nal, és én egy sárkány ellen? Fogadok, hogy az fair lett volna." Kicsit elvigyorodott, belegondolva. „De mikor a Vének tudomást szereztek róla, többé nem akarták, hogy Gyatso képezzen, _el_ akartak küldeni, úgyhogy – úgyhogy elszöktem. És befagytam. Aztán ti rám találtatok."

„Gyatso rendes fickó volt," mondta Sokka csendesen.

Csomóval a torkában, Aang bólintott.

„Tudod, benned és Katarában sok közös van," folytatta Sokka. „Sokat aggódtok amiatt mi a fair. Talán néha nem kéne."

Aangnek tátva maradt a szája. „De-„

„Az egész Tűz Népével harcolunk. Muszáj győznünk. És Ozainak muszáj vesztenie. Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem harcolunk fair-en." Sokka komolynak tűnt. „Egy fair harc azt jelenti több ember hal meg."

„De nekem kéne fair-en tartanom a dolgokat," tiltakozott Aang. „Én vagyok az Avatár."

„Az Avatárnak kéne egyensúlyban tartani a dolgokat," jelentette ki Sokka. „Pillanatnyilag? Ez nem történik. Először megállítjuk Ozait. Aztán aggódunk amiatt mi fair." Leckéztetően felemelte ujját. „Ez azt jelenti, hogy abba kell hagynod a lerázásunkat, Aang. Persze, nem fair, hogy harcolnunk kell a Tűz népével. Nem fair, hogy _bárkinek_ kelljen. De valakinek muszáj." Széttárta kezeit. „Azt mondtuk segítünk, Aang. Nem azt, hogy _addig segítünk, amíg túl veszélyes nem lesz._ Sem azt, hogy _addig, amíg el nem unjuk magunkat_. Sem hogy _amíg meg nem ijedünk_. Tudjuk mivel állunk szemben. Hogy te mivel állsz szemben. Nem fogod ezt egyedül csinálni." Sokka fanyar vigyort villantott rá. „Az nem lenne _fair_."

Aang elvigyorodott. „Nagyon menő megfogalmazásod van a fair-ről."

„Csak egy feltétellel."

_O-ó._

„Gondolkodnod kell rajta mit idomítasz," mondta Sokka komolyan. „Hihetetlen idomár vagy, Aang. Talán Kuzon és Bumi megszokták ezt, de mi nem. Na már most, Katara ezt nem fogja elmondani neked, mert van ez az őrült ötlete, hogy nem kellett volna kihallgatnia a leckédet-„

„Hát, nem is kellett volna," felelte Aang nem kicsit bosszankodva. Ha nem lett volna _ott_, nem esett volna baja. „Azok személyesek."

„Mióta?" kérdezte Sokka szkeptikusan. „Állandóan nézem hogy edzesz Tophfal és Katarával."

„Az más!"

Sokka rámeredt. „Aang? Mint férfi a férfihoz, figyelmeztetlek. Ha azt mondod, hogy azér' mer' lányok, Toph el fog temetni. És Katara segíteni fog."

„Heh? Nem!" Banyek; mi közük a _lányoknak_ ehhez? „Ők _gyerekek_." Sokka arca kifejezéstelen volt. Remek, egyszerűen remek. Mennyire kell leegyszerűsítenie? „Nem szabadna személyesen edzenünk. Nem egy idősebb nélkül." És ha Tao nem volt idősebb, akkor ki? Még Pathik Guru sem lehetett olyan öreg.

„Te képezted Katarát vízidomításban," mutatott rá Sokka.

„Mert nagyon akarta," Aang vállat vont. „Pakku mester azt mondta a _Vízi Törzs_ nem képez lányokat. Én nem vagyok Vízi Törzs."

„Valahogy észrevettem," mormolta Sokka. „Oké. Szóval ez nem fog még egyszer megtörténni? Mondd meg Apunak, ha valaminek személyesnek kéne lennie. Mikor mi személyesre gondolunk, az sokkal… tudod, fickós rejtélyek, meg dolgok. Vagy lányos rejtélyek – és senki sem akar Nagyinak keresztbe tenni. Az általános leckék, történelem, meg egyebek? Az mindenkinek van. Apu nem tudta."

Aang nagyot sóhajtott. „De _megmondtam_ Katarának!"

„Talán nem értette," mondta Sokka gyakorlatiasan. „Néha valahogy nehéz kiigazodni rajtad." Legyintett. „Mindegy, nem lényeg. Láttam a templomokat. Felteszem, mikor az egyik szerzetes kijött a sodrából és felcsapott egy szellőt, nem bántott nagyon. Mind légidomárok voltatok; és ha szél jött felétek, megbirkóztatok vele." Szünetet tartott. „De mi nem vagyunk légidomárok, Aang. Mi nem látjuk előre. Ahogy Toph sem látta a Rengetésen. Óvatosabbnak kell lenned."

Na _ez_ nem volt fair. „Mit akartok mit csináljak? Tartsam vissza örökre a lélegzetemet?" Aang feldobta a kezeit. „_Rajtam_ nehéz eligazodni? A te apád az, aki- aki-„ Nem akart rá gondolni.

_De muszáj._

„Hogy lehet az apád olyan rendes és szerethet még mindig embereket ölni?"

Nem látott sokat a csillagfényben, de valahogy egyszerűen tudta, hogy Sokka elvörösödött. Az idősebb fiú olyan furcsa kis elfojtott morgást hallatott, ami egyáltalán nem hangzott barátságosnak.

De Sokka lenyomta a fejét és mélyet lélegzett párszor. És biccentett magának. „Oké. Valami nagyon, nagyon egyszerűvel fogom kezdeni. Remélem." Újabb lélegzet. „Aang. Honnan a bánatból vetted azt az ötletet, hogy az apám szeret bárkit is megölni?"

Aang feszültté vált, készen hogy megugorjon, idomítson, vagy _valami_. Ha Hakoda Főnök olyan volt, mint Sokka tanítója, ennek fájnia kellett.

De nem hangzott haragosnak. Legalábbis, nem nagyon. „Hát… megtette."

Sokka rámeredt.

„Mi az?" fakadt ki Aang. „Tényleg megtette!"

„Gondolkodom." Sokka fel alá járkált a homokon, ujjai szórakozottan böködve Bumeráng markolatának bőrkötését. „Az utunkról. És az elefánt koiról. És Pakkuról. Meg mindenről."

„…Ez jó sok gondolkodnivaló." És mi köze volt az útjuknak bármihez, amit Hakoda Főnök tett? _Ők_ nem próbáltak meg megölni senkit. Néha – néha muszáj volt nekik. De az totál más volt!

„Nem vicc," mondta magában Sokka. „Hadd tegyem ezt egyenesbe. Mikor az emberek csinálnak valamit, az azért van, mert _szeretik_ csinálni?"

„Hát – nem mindenki," ismerte be Aang. „Azt kell csinálnod, amit a tanítód mond, mikor gyerek vagy. És mindenkit támad a Tűz Népe – tudom, hogy nem _akarnak_ viszont harcolni. Csak muszáj nekik. De az apád…" Lehet, hogy nem kéne mondania? De Sokka _kérdezte_. „A Tűz Népe már nem támadta többé a falutokat. Nem jöttek már évek óta. Szóval akarnia kellett, hogy elmenjen, hogy utánuk menjen. Hogy – hogy megölje őket."

Sokka végigmérte tetőtől talpig. Félrenézett, megdörzsölve a fejét.

„Sokka?"

„Tartsd egyszerűen," mondta Sokka, félig magának. „Oké. Szóval mikor Zuko megtámadta a falunkat, azért volt, mert akarta?"

„Nem, nem akarta! Hazudott!" mondta Aang hevesen. „Szóval ha erről hazudott, _bármiről_ hazudhatott. És senki más nem beszélt, úgyhogy nem tudtam megmondani, hogy ők is hazugok voltak-e. El kellett őket vinnem tőletek." _Nem számít mibe került_.

Sokka megint megdörzsölte a fejét. „Azt hitted Zuko hazudott, de nem gondoltad, hogy Jet igen."

„De Jet _nem_ hazudott," felelte Aang vonakodva. „Ő egész végig a Tűz Népe ellen volt. Azt akarta, hogy segítsünk neki megállítani őket. Csak azt nem mondta, hogy másokat is bántani fog vele. Komolyan azt hitte, hogy az az öregember egy orgyilkos. Mert… hát, azt hiszem mert ha a Szabadság Harcosok rájöttek volna, hogy csak egy öreg ember, akkor Jet tévedett volna. És Jet volt a _tanítójuk_."

„Fáj a fejem," mormogta Sokka. „A tanítók nem tévedhetnek?"

„Nem tévedhetnek _ekkorát_! A Vének nem engednének senkit tanítani, aki átverne valakit, hogy bántson embereket!"

Sokka felszisszent. „Öhm. Észrevetted, hogy Jet-nek nem voltak Vénei?"

„Hát, kellett volna! De nem hazudott. Mint Long Feng. Emlékszel? Soha nem mondta, hogy _nem tudja_ hol van Appa." Vont vállat Aang. „Nem kezdett el hazudni míg nem beszélt a Föld Királlyal. Öcsém, az butaság volt."

„Ennek kell hogy értelme legyen," mondta magában Sokka. „Valahogy. Csak még nem tudom hogy."

Aang rámeredt. „Van értelme mikor senki sem próbál _megölni_ senkit!"

Sokka felnevetett.

_Heh?_

„Igazad van." Sokka rávigyorgott, csak egy kicsit bánatosan. „Teljesen igazad van."

Aang pislogott. „Tényleg?"

„Mikor senki sem próbál megölni – jah. Van értelme," bólintott Sokka. „Mikor semmi a világon nem juthat fel a hegyre, hogy bántson… mikor senki sem harcol, és soha senki nem éhes… mikor még egy lánynak sem tudsz felvágni, mert ott nincsenek… jah. Azt hiszem van értelme." A sötétségbe bámult. „Öregem. Biztos utálhattak."

Aang meg akart rándulni. Nagyot nyelt, és megállta a helyét. „Ezt úgy mondod, mintha a Tűz Népének igaza lenne!" Fájt, hogy tehette Sokka – hogy tehette _valaha_ is-?

„Ezt soha nem mondtam, Aang. És soha nem is fogom," mondta Sokka élesen. „Tévedtek. Sozin tévedett. Ez az egész háború – nincsenek rá szavak, hogy menyire helytelen ez a zűr. Azt mondom azt hiszem _megértem_. Csak egy kicsikét."

„Megérted az őrült embereket?" kérdezte Aang szkeptikusan. „Kuzon nem olyan volt, mint azok. _Senki_ a Tűz Népéből nem volt olyan! Nem tudom mi történt!"

„Mi van Shiyuval?" Sokka ránézett, nagyon megfeszítetten. „És Jeong Jeong? Azok a Tűz Népe őrök Gaipannál? Jet hónapok óta rajtuk ütött. De mikor mondtam nekik, hogy a város el lesz öntve, hallgattak rám. Mindenkit kivittek." Szünetet tartott. „Kuzon ilyen volt?"

„Azt hiszem," mondta végül Aang. „Én nem… Gyatso sosem engedett a Tűz Népébe mennünk vihar évszakban. Azt mondta az emberek elfoglaltak lennének. Úgyhogy sose tudtam mit csináltak az áradásokkal."

„Soha nem láttad őket sarokba szorítva." Sokka bólintott. „Különbséget tesz, Aang. Nagy különbséget, mikor nincs hová futnod. És ezért vitte Apu a harcot a Tűz Népéhez. Tudta, hogy visszajönnek. Tudta, hogy nem állnak le. Ahogy Ozai sem fog leállni. Hacsak nem állítjuk meg."

Aang szíve elnehezedett. „Jah."

„Aang." Sokka komolynak látszott. „Miért harcolsz a Tűz Úrral?"

„Hogy megállítsam a háborút!" felelte Aang hitetlenkedve. „Miféle kérdés ez?"

„Én azért harcolok, hogy megállítsam a háborút. Apu azért harcol, hogy megvédje a népünket. Katara azért harcol, hogy megvédjen _téged_. És Toph azért van benne, mert megígérte és azt akarja, hogy győzzünk." Sokka összefonta karjait. „Szóval te miért harcolsz? Nem az Avatár. Te. Aang."

„Mert muszáj," erősködött Aang. „Én vagyok az Avatár, Sokka. Roku elmondta nekem, hogy ha nem állítom meg a Tűz Urat mielőtt Sozin Üstököse eljön, mindent fel fog égetni." Félre kellett néznie. „De néha… néha azt kívánom bárcsak soha ne mondta volna ezt el nekem." _Nem helyes. Nem fair. Nem tetszik ez nekem. Semmi nem tetszik belőle_!

De Roku a tanára volt. Tovább kellett mennie.

„Aang?" Sokka csendesebb volt. Aggodalmas.

„Avatárnak lenni _szívás_."

„Jah. Hallak." Sokka egykezes ölelésbe húzta. „bárcsak ott lehettünk volna veled abban a tűz kamrában. Talán ha Roku látja, hogy nem egyedül vagy eben a zűrben, valami jobb tanácsot adhatott volna nekünk."

„Úgy gondolod?" szólt Aang reményteljesen.

„Hé, miért ne? Vízi Törzs. Hírünk van." Sokka elengedte. „Gyere. Rábeszéljük Tophot, hogy rábeszélje a mögé-bújóját hogy valami más mögé bújjon egy darabig."

„Úgy érted megpróbálod," mondta Aang kétkedően.

„Átkozottul úgy bizony. Mi másra való a család?"

* * *

_Agni, ments meg a családi viszályoktól_. Huojin a burkolat fesztávja felé mutatott. „Te, oda." Ládák egy fülkéje felé mutatott. „Te, amoda." Szándékosan nehéz kezet a leghangosabban ugató polgárra fektette. „Te? Velem jössz."

Tiltakozás emelkedő hangú fecsegése. Shoni tizedes rápillantott, és Rikiya közlegény különösen zavaróan vigyorgott.

„_Meg fogom_ hallgatni mindegyikőtöket, külön." Volt egy trükkje annak, hogy úgy állítsd be a hangod, hogy az keresztülvágjon hisztérikus embereken anélkül, hogy leordítottad volna őket. Lu-shan kapitány jó volt benne. Huojin… hát, remélte, hogy tűrhető. És nagyon hálás volt a néhány kölcsön tengerészgyalogosnak fedezetnek. _Hiányzik, Kapitány. Nagyon_. „_Meg_ fogjuk ezt oldani, még ha le is kell ide rángatnom a tábornokot a teájával, hogy megtegyem."

Ez mindkét füstölgő családot és a nyavajgó bámészkodókat is váratlanul érte, tudta hogy így lesz; lehetőséget adva a tollászkodásra a bajkeverés helyett. Helyes.

„De ha _nem_ oldjuk meg," folytatta Huojin könyörtelenül, „lehet hogy le kell hívnunk a herceget és az _ő_ teáját helyette."

Nem volt igazán csend. De a panaszkodás lehalt majdnem suttogásra. Látta, ahogy izzadnak az emberek.

_Heh. Frankó füst-cukrot csinálsz, kölyök. De mindenki tud a teádról._

Ezért Amaya volt okolható. A gyógyító megpróbálta folytatni tanítványa leckéit, az összes többi tervezés, szövögetés és hó szétszórása közt Jee kapitány fedélzetein. És ez a bizonyos dolog majd megőrjítette. A gyógyítás ugyanannyira szólt a gyógynövényekről, mint az idomításról, és Amaya szemlátomást _képtelen_ volt rájönni, hogy egy fiatalember, aki szinte másodpercre pontosan tudta időzíteni egy gyógynövényes főzet legerősebb hatását nem tudott olyan teát főzni, amit a rendes emberek meg tudtak volna inni rándulás nélkül.

Egyszer elkövetve azt a fájdalmas hibát, hogy elfogadott egy csészével Kyo őrmester tengerészgyalogosaitól, Huojin úgy gondolta tud tippelni. Az… üdítő volt.

Sajnálatos módon Amaya ezt kifejtette Irohnak. Részletesen. Amiben azt hitte, hogy bizalmas.

Csakhogy ahogy egy felszisszenő Sukekuni közlegény megmagyarázta, mikor Huojin megkérdezte mi a probléma, egy hajó folyosóin semmi sem volt bizalmas. A szállásodon talán, ha senki sem hallotta a válaszfalakon keresztül. Még néhány hely a hajón. A zuhanyzók, meglepően; mindenki látott mindent, de senki sem _ismerte volna be_, hogy látott bármit is.

Ami az egyetlen dolognak tűnt, ami hercegüket keresztülvitte a napon, néha. Őröket is látott már kevesebb sebhellyel.

_Bocs, hogy fölhoztam a teát, kölyök. De legalább lenyugtatta őket._ „Rendben," szólt Huojin Chuanlihez, egy fontoskodó szőrszálhasogató építőhöz, aki jó volt kőlerakásnál, de nem abban, hogy hetekig egy nagy fém-dobozba legyen bezárva. „Miről szól egyáltalán ez az egész zűr?"

Számos vita, néhány derült tengerészgyalogos és egy könnyekben kitörő lány után, Huojin visszavánszorgott családija zugába. Óvatosan kikerülte Lim és Daiyu pogácsáit, és dramatikusan a földre süppedt.

„Apuci!"

Ah, eltemetve ölelésekbe. Minden rendben volt a világgal. „Mindenki kerülte a bajt?"

„Öhm…"

O-ó. De senki sem vérzett. Bármilyen komoly baj idehozta volna a Weneket pár lábbal arrébbról. Huojin felnyitotta egyik szemét, csendes kérdést intézve Lulihoz-

_Oh_. „Új frizura?" _Én olyan halott vagyok_.

„Meixiang kezeli Jinhait." Luli bánatosan derültnek tűnt, kirázva a hajat, ami immár alig söpörte a vállait, díszek nélkül.

„Ah." Ha odafigyelt, hallott onnan mormolást. Érdekes, mennyire belejöttél a szokásba, hogy ne hallgasd a szomszédaidat.

„Nem lett volna ilyen rövid, ha nem erősködött volna, hogy ki tudja egyenesíteni," jegyezte meg Luli.

„Persze." Huojin a lányaira nézett. Akik gyanús vigyorokat próbáltak meg elrejteni. És elbuktak. „Mit csináltatok?"

Egy pár ártatlan pislantás. Egy valószínű történet.

„Meixiang felajánlotta nekik a lehetőséget, hogy Jinhai haját levágják," felelte Luli szárazon.

A vigyorok kicsit kiszélesedtek.

Huojin felült, hogy végignézzen lányain, eléggé biztosan benne, hogy ki lehetett a főkolompos. Mindketten rendes, édes lányoknak tűntek. És Daiyu _tényleg_ az is volt.

Lim? Nem annyira.

„Oké, drágaságom. Ki vele."

„Azt mondtuk _meggondoljuk_," mondta Lim, csupa tágra nyílt szemű ártatlanság. „Mert Anyu és Apu azt mondják, hogy mindig gondolkodj, mielőtt valami őrültet csinálsz."

Huojin megpróbált nem túlságosan felvihogni. „Nem fog aludni ma este."

„Nem bizony!" Lim a lábujjain rugózott. „Pont mint ahogy te csinálsz egy 'hallgatást!"

„Shh!" Daiyu-nak egy ujja az ajkainál volt. „Ne áruld el!"

„Nem is álmodnék róla," mondta Huojin ünnepélyesen.

Luli elfojtott egy kacajt.

_Fenébe. Rajtam van._

Ugyanakkor, mindig is rajta volt. Ezért szerette. A kinézet rendben volt, a jádéval való ügyesség egyértelmű plusz a családnak – de valaki, aki megértett? Megfizethetetlen.

„Szóval ezúttal mi volt a probléma?"

„Oh öregem." Huojin megvitatta, hogy összeessen-e a padlóra. Nah, annál keményebb volt. Talán. „A _vita_ egy fésűn volt. Egyes számú Fiú adta Egyes számú Lánynak, Kettes számú Lány azt mondja neki ígérte, Hármas számú Lány – aki a fiú húga – esküszik, hogy úgy néz ki, mint ami eltűnt a kozmetikás ládikójából… és néhány menet után ebből megtudjuk, hogy találkázik Kettes számú Fiúval, akit a család _nem_ helyesel, és _talán_ odaadta neki…"

„Aucs," értett egyet Luli.

„A _probléma_, hogy túl sok ember van összezsúfolva ebbe a fémkonzervbe, és még legalább egy hét hátra van," Huojin sóhajtott. „Lee ezt csinálta három évig? Nem csoda, hogy-„ _Gyerekek figyelnek, Huojin, figyelj oda._ „Egy kissé furcsa," fejezte be.

„Lehet, hogy meg tudjuk állítani ezt a hajót és leszállni?" mondta Daiyu reménykedve.

„Még nem," szólt Luli erélyesen. „Ha megállunk, mindenkit vissza kéne venni, és tudod mi történik, mikor segítesz nekem elpakolni és kipakolni a dolgainkat, ugye? Dolgok vesznek el, és időbe telik, mire megtaláljuk őket, és," alig habozott, „nincs időnk. Még nincs."

Daiyu arca összegyűrődött egy kicsit, de bólintott. Huojin elrejtett egy arcrezdülést. Megpróbálták nem elmondani a gyerekeknek a teljes, csúnya igazságot. Egy gyereknek sem kellett tudnia, hogy voltak emberek odakinn, akik megölték volna őket csak azért, mert megszülettek. De hogy a háború, ami a Falak másik oldalán volt ide került, és valósággá mint bármely szörnyeteg az ágy alatt… jah. Tudták. Próbáltak bátrak lenni; igazán, igazán próbáltak a legjobb kislányok lenni, akik csak lehettek, míg a háború újra elment. És nem fog bedühödni és megütni valamit. Először is, Őr volt, és még ha Ba Sing Se-n kívül születtél is, nem hagytad, hogy a temperamentumod elkapjon.

Másodszor… az emberek, akiknek _szükségük_ volt az ütésre nem itt voltak.

„Ne aggódjatok," mondta helyette lányainak. „Ismerem a kapitányokat. Jee minden tőle telhetőt megtesz majd, hogy letudjon a hajójáról amilyen gyorsan csak tud."

Nem mintha még csak lehelni is akarta volna lányainak miért. A kabin láz rossz volt, de valószínűleg túlélhető. Az, hogy megtámadja őket a Tűz Flotta míg még mindig civilek vannak a fedélzeten? Ez közel e csúcson kellett legyen Jee Kapitány rémálom listáján. Pontosan azalatt, hogy szétrobbantja őket egy vulkán.

Aggasztotta, hogy még _nem_ támadták meg őket. Amennyit Huojin megértett a hírnök-sólyom rendszerről, ezen a parton minden tisztnek tudnia kellett, hogy a _Suzuran_ célpont. Valami, amire végre feldolgozta az idegeit, hogy üzenetben megküldje Zuko-nak, adva hogy elkapni a kölyköt két szabad percében olyan valószínű volt, mint vízen járni-

Valaki megköszörülte a torkát az ajtónyíláson kívül. „Huojin Őr? Bejöhetek?"

„Sadao Hadnagy?" Huojin felállt; Sadao valószínűleg egy évtizeddel fiatalabb volt, de ő volt ennek a hajónak a másodparancsnoka. „Mi hozza erre?"

Sadao feltartotta az üzenetét. „A herceg tudja a nagyját, amit kérdezett, de nem naprakész a legújabb kommunikációs protokollokban, úgyhogy megkérdezte a kapitányt. És Jee Kapitány rámutatott, hogy ha ön tűnődik, akkor valószínűleg még sokan mások is. És az emberek Ba Sing Se-ből tisztelik az Őrséget." A lányokra mosolygott. „Öhm. Hello."

Lim anyjuk _fontolgató_ pillantását vetette rá. Daiyuu szemei elkerekedtek a páncél láttán, mielőtt elrejtette arcát Huojin mellének.

„Daiyu!" szidta Luli. „Sajnálom, fiatal még…"

„Nem, nem, semmi baj," mondta a hadnagy gyorsan. „A kishúgom, Haruko – pont ilyen korú volt, mikor elmentem a Seregbe. Jó ha a gyerekek óvakodnak a kívülállóktól." Kicsit elmosolyodott. „Most már saját helye van az üvegművekben. Az legutolsó levél szerint, amit kaptam Anyámtól, a család épp most dobott ki valami felsőosztálybeli fiút, aki megpróbálta rábeszélni, hogy szökjön meg vele a kolóniákra… mi az?"

„Azt mondta a Sereg," mutatott rá Huojin. „Ez nem tűnik szárazföldnek."

„Életem története," sóhajtott Sadao. „Összekeveredett a papírmunka, és… higgye el nekem, nem akarja tudni."

_Ó, de igen, nagyon is akarom_, gondolta Huojin. Ez volt a probléma az Őrökkel; kíváncsiak, mint a törpe pumák. Azt hitte Ba Sing Se nyerte az aranyat a bürokratikus elszúrásokban. Ez olyan történetnek hangzott, ami akár Lu-shan kapitányt is elvigyorította volna. _Szóval hogy itatlak le eléggé, hogy elmondd_?

„Bárhogy is…" Sadao összehajtotta magát, hogy leüljön; csinos trükk páncélban. „A sólyom üzenetek jók, de vannak határaik. Először is, csak ahhoz mennek, akihez küldik őket. Nem mindenki fog keresni minket. Csak a tisztek. És legtöbbjük óvatos lesz azzal mit mond. A Tűz Úr egy hajója, lázadva? Ennek egyszerűen nem szabadna megtörténnie."

Oké, ennek valahogy volt értelme. Senki sem számított arra se, hogy egy Őr a másik oldalra kerüljön. Ami azt jelentette, hogy azon ritka alkalmakkor, mikor megtörtént, Lu-shan azzal fenyegetett, hogy a puszta kezeivel tépi le az elkövető fejét.

„Másodszor, valakinek először el kell küldenie azokat az üzeneteket," folytatta Sadao. „Gaipan valószínűleg sokat küldött, de azelőtt?" kicsit elsomolyodott. „Úgy gondolja Azula hercegnő be akarja majd ismerni, hogy egy egész flottát elvittünk az orra alól? Ő a Tűz Úr örököse. Neki eredményeket kéne felmutatnia."

„Oof," mormogta Huojin. „Én is kissé lassú lennék beküldeni azt a jelentést."

„És ha beküldött jelentést, az emberek tudják ki van a fedélzeten," bólintott Sadao. „Azt hiszi bárki akarna lenni a magányos hajó az uralkodói villám-idomítás ellen?"

Villám. Eköré még mindig nehéz volt Huojin-nek az elméjét csavarnia. A tűz nem volt elég ijesztő? „Eep."

„Aztán ott vannak a fejvadászok." Vigyorgott Sadao. „Na _ez_ vicces."

Luli méricskélő pillantást vetett rá. „A fejvadászok viccesek?"

„Hát… valahogy igen, asszonyom. A vérdíj Zuko herceg fején? Elég, hogy ráküldje a _komoly_ keselyűket. Olyan fickókat, mint a Durva Rhinók, vagy rosszabb. És az ilyen emberek hajlamosak főnix-sasokat tartani." Sadao látta az üres tekinteteket, és kifejtette, „Nagyjából az egyedüli dolog, ami képes elkapni a hírnök sólymokat. Ha elkapják őket hogy keresztbe tesznek a hadi kommunikációval, halottak, de…"

Huojin összeadta a kettőt meg a kettőt, és neki is el kellett vigyorodnia.

„Még ezzel az egész zűrrel is, valakinek legalább hívnia kellett volna minket," mondta Sadao józanul. „Szóval vagy szellemek szólnak közbe – nem fogom ezt leszámítani – vagy a hajóknak, amiknek a közelébe kerültünk parancsaik vannak, hogy _ne_ létesítsenek kapcsolatot."

Luli a keze mögött kuncogott. „Úgy hangzik, mintha a lázadás fertőző lenne."

„Asszonyom, két herceg van a fedélzeten," mutatott rá Sadao. „_Tűz-gyógyítóink_ vannak. Ha bárki azokon a hajókon valaha is elgondolkodott, hogy vajon a háború rossz-e, ha bárki hajlandó kockára tenni a nyakát és a családját mert hisz Iroh tábornokban, és Jeong Jeong tábornokban, és a hercegben – _az_ _lehet_."

„Veszélyesek vagyunk," szólt Huojin, döbbenten. „Egy teherhajó és egy rakat Föld Királysági dzsunka, amiknek még katapultjuk sincsen, és _mi_ veszélyesek vagyunk a Tűz Flottára."

„Az emberek hallottak róla, hogy Zhao tengernagy Tűz Bölcseket hurcolt el, mert némelyikük hű volt az Avatárhoz," bólintott Sadao. „Ha a Tűz Úr tudja, hogy az Avatár életben van, és ha Azula hercegnő megírta a jelentését, akkor tudja – igen. Veszélyesek vagyunk." Szünetet tartott, nyugtalanul. „Amíg a Tűz Úr olyasvalaki parancsnoksága alá nem tudja helyezni az embereket, akihez sosem mernének hűtlenek lenni."

„Igen?" szólt Huojin óvatosan. „Ki alá?"

* * *

_Pihenj. Légy nyugodt._

Dobolás a vérében. Törékeny, finom meleg, mintha napfény vonulna át a kézfején.

_Pihenj. Légy nyugodt. Megsebesültél, de minden rendben lesz._

Erélyes, a karmok döfése nélkül. Ám tudta hogy a karmok ott voltak.

_Pihenj. Légy nyugodt. Lélegezz-_

Azula pislogott. Festett fém a feje felett. Selyem alatta. A tenger ingása ás illata-

„Azula!"

Rózsaszín. Gyengéden vigasztaló kezek. Amik erélyesen lefogták őt bármilyen hirtelen mozdulattól. Nem elviselhető.

De ez Ty Lee volt, és a légidomárnak megengedett volt némi szabadság. Egyenlőre.

„Lélegezz. Lassan. Tartsd lenn a szívverésedet. Tudom, hogy megvan rá a képzésed." Ágyánál ülve, a fehér hajú tűzidomár találkozott tekintetével, a halvány arany rezzenéstelen, még ahogy a bajsza meg is rándult. „Túlságosan is közel kerültél a halálhoz. A Dai Li-jaid csodát műveltek, hogy stabilan tartsanak, és én meggyógyítottam a legrosszabb kárt. De nem vagy egészen jól. Még nem." Egy lassú, dörmögő lélegzet. „Nyugalom. Nem azért gyógyítottam meg a szíved, hogy ok nélkül megöljelek."

Bolin itt volt, jegyezte meg Azula, de a rangidősei nem. Szóval baj volt. Több, egy megbízhatatlan nagyúrnál.

Baj… és egy sötét vörös árny szállása sarkában. _Mai_.

_Ne reagálj. Érezz akkora dühöt, amekkorát csak akarsz. De ne adj nekik semmit_. „A legtöbben azt mondanák több mint elég okod van, Byakkói Shidan."

A száraz mosoly túl sok fogat mutatott. „Neked is szép napot, unokám."

„Szóval mondd csak." Óvatosan – később még úgyis megkéselheti – Azula hagyta, hogy Ty Lee segítsen neki felülni. A bokája épnek tűnt; meglepő, de hasznos. De valami a mellcsontja alatt sajgott, úgy hogy az nyugtalanná tette. _Óvatosan. Mozdulj óvatosan. Nyúlj ki a tüzeikért. Kötve van Byakkóhoz, nem fogom tudni elvenni – de alá fog becsülni. Mindenki azt teszi. Aztán Mai újra az enyém lesz._ „Miért ne börtönözzelek be amiért üzleteltél egy ismert árulóval?"

„Mert tudni akarod ki támadott meg," felelte Shidan, tekintete soha el nem hagyva az övét. „És miért."

_Tudom mi támadott meg, te vén bolond-_

Nem. Bárki, aki ilyen sokáig túlélte apja gyanakvásait nem volt bolond. „Kicsoda hát?"

„A neve Asagitatsui Makoto. És vissza fog jönni, hogy megöljön." Ty Leere pillantott. „És téged főleg, ifjú onmitsu. Az egyetlen dolog, amit Makoto jobban gyűlöl Byakko vérénél, az a Levegő vére."

_Asagitatsu_. A szíve dadogni tűnt. Régi, régi história; tekercsek, amikről tudta, hogy Zuko sosem látta. Néhányat apja kölcsönzött neki. Mások… nos, ha olyan zárat hagytak, amit kipeckelhetett, nyilvánvalóan nem akarták távol tartani. „A Kék Sárkány Hegy egy mítosz."

„Egy legenda, szándékosan elveszítve." Shidan arckifejezése nem változott. „Asagitatsu létezik, és kitörni készül, hogy újra öljön. És míg apád üdvözölne egy katasztrófát, ami meggyengítené ellenségeit, te bejártad a Föld Királyságot, és a kolóniákat. Tudod mennyit veszítenénk, még ha evakuálnánk is."

Azula szemei összeszűkültek. „Óh, hát persze. Azt javaslod, hogy megveszed szabadságodat egy újabb vulkán lecsillapításának _ígéretével_." Elsomolyodott. „Még ha létezik is, a Tűz Úr tudja mit tettél eggyel. Soha nem fogja hagyni, hogy kettőt átvegyél."

„Soha nem mondtam, hogy _én_ szándékozom megvédeni." Hozzá illeszkedett, mosoly a borotvaélű mosollyal. És a tűz – oldalt csúszott.

_Félnek. Félnek tőle, ahogy tőlem is félnek. Ez nem olyan, mint Long Feng. Ha Shidan akarná Bolint… meg kéne harcolnom érte._

_Nem_ nyomta Bolint. Ezt érezte. De a tüze az övét sem engedte Mai közelébe.

_Úgy gondolja képes hűségeket tartani, még amikor én is állok szembe vele._

…_Mi van, ha igaza van?_

Agni. Olyan _furcsa_ volt meztelen gyilkost látni egy másik tűzidomár arcában.

„Talán megóvni kívánnám, igen," folytatta Shidan. „De sem az erőm, sem a vérem nincs. Amiért is Makoto megtámadott téged."

_Most már jutunk valamerre_. „A sárkányoknak nem kéne ostobáknak lenniük," mondta Azula nyersen. „Miért támadni meg engem, mikor még azt sem tudtam, hogy van egy megállítandó vulkán? Sozin örököse vagyok. Nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy megölhet."

„Soha nem is tervezett." Nincs kegyelem abban a halvány aranyban. Csak hűvös érdeklődés. „Te, unokám, _csali_ vagy."

Hogy _merészeli_ ezt állítani. Ő nem volt védtelen Föld Királysági nemes hölgy; ő Ozai örököse volt! _Soha_ nem lehet csali-

Tények kattantak össze, mint festett kagylók. Azula éles, dühös lélegzetet vett. Szóval Shidannak nem volt meg az ereje? Egy _vízi vulkánon_ élt. Ismerte az útjait, és hogy egy erősebb tűzidomár hogyan nyugtathat le egy hegyet, amit az élő emlékezetben nem szelídítettek meg. Az erő hasztalan volt tudás nélkül. „Az egyik ügynökünknek állította magát. Tudta, hogy egy onmitsu megtalálhat téged."

„De én nem!" Ty Lee esdeklő pillantást vetett rá, tágra nyílt szemekkel. „Senki sem tudta hová megyünk. Biztonságban próbáltalak tartani! A hajója egyszerűen – csak felbukkant."

„Tengerre szállni bölcs dolog, mikor hétköznapi sárkánnyal van dolgod," jegyezte meg Shidan. „Sajnálatos módon Makotonak erői vannak minden túl, amit sárkány valaha magáénak mondhatott." Enyhén vállat vont. „Vérem egy ajándéka, hogy tudom, mikor az enyémek közül egy halál közelében van. Tudta, hogy a megsebzésed előcsalogat." Elsomolyodott. „Bár azt hiszem a saját dühe meglephette. Egy Sozin vonalából, önszántából íjat véve kézbe? Azt választva, hogy megvéd egy légidomárt? Bizonyára szomjazott arra, hogy helyben lecsapjon rád." Mosolya meglágyult. „Büszke vagyok rád, unokám. Túllátsz a dühödön, hogy megtedd ami szükséges, hogy terved sikerrel járjon." Egy csendes sóhaj. „Büszke vagyok, és hálás. Anyád tévedett. Nem kell megöljelek."

Azula becsukta a száját, fagyottan. Nem tudta mit mondjon. _Soha_ nem volt, hogy ne tudta volna mit mondjon.

_Olyan, mint tükörbe nézni. Milyen furcsa…_

„Ursa Úrnő ezt soha nem mondaná!" Ty Lee Azula és a halvány arany közé tette magát. „Ő az anyád, szeretett téged-„

„Zuko-t szerette," mondta Azula élesen. „Soha engem. Soha sem engem!"

Füst, gomolyogva a takaróiból. Fenébe.

„Mindkettőtöket szeretett, és mindkettőtöket félt," mondta Shidan könyörtelenül. „És jól tette, hogy így tett. Ironikus, hogy úgy döntött a rossz gyermeket féli." Felfelé fordította tenyerét, arany és zöld lángokat fogva hegyes körmei közt. „De te okos voltál, és elszánt, hogy túlélj. Tudtad, hogy Azulon elismerően vélekedett az ügyességedről, de nem a kegyetlenségedről, amin apád mosolygott, hogy lát a gyermekében. Tudtad, és nem bírtad elviselni, hogy az apa, akit imádtál elvessen a hatalomtól. Így mikor Azulon megadta Ozainak a parancsait, hogy pusztítsa el a gyermeket, amelyiket szeret… hazudtál."

_Nem tudhatja_. Nem hagyja, hogy elsápadjon. _Semmiképp sem tudhatja_.

„Ursa… apád túl mélyen megsebesítette, hogy az emlékei megbízhatóak legyenek arról az éjszakáról," folytatta Shidan. „De Zuko? Ő emlékszik. Mily szerencsétlen számára, hogy Iroh igazán szereti apádat, minden ellenére. Minden bölcsessége ellenére tábornokként, mikor a családra kerül sor? Iroh nem gondolkodott, és nem figyelt. Azulon, leölni Ozai örökösét, mikor Iroh épphogy elvesztette Lu Tent? Tovább fenyegetni az öröklés vonalát? Nem." A fej egy határozott rázása, fehér bajszok lobbanása. „Nem az az ember. Nem a Tűz Úr, aki eltervezte, hogy legyen egy vonal, ami tartja Byakkot, és olyan, ami a Tűz Úrnak tartozik. De azt parancsolni Ozainak, hogy ölje meg _legkedvesebb gyermekét…"_

Ty Lee apró, megbántott hangot hallatott. Még Mai is sápadtnak látszott.

Azula visszameredt rá, összeszorított állkapoccsal.

„_Azula mindig hazudik_." Shidan hangja sokkal öregebb volt; de arra a pillanatra, a ritmusa tisztán Zuko-é volt. „Iroh nem figyel, és nem hisz. Beszélek neki sötét sárkányokról, _elmondom_ neki az igazat, és nem hallja. De Zuko ismer téged. És Ozait."

Azula lélegzetet vett, megtalálva középpontját. „Nem tette volna meg. _Én_ voltam az igazi örökös. Engem akart."

„Így kívánod hinni," bólintott Shidan. „De bármit is higgy, okos vagy, unokám. Okos, könyörtelen, és túlélésre elszánt. Fenyegetést láttál. És cselekedtél. Csupán az anyádba került… és a fivéred rémálmaiba."

Azula szipogott, elsomolyodva. Rémálmok bizony. Mintha az lett volna a legrosszabb, amit valaha is a bátyjával tett-

„Bár ez a legkisebb kár, amit okoztál."

_Fenébe_, gondolta Azula, érezve, hogy a másikak lángján való fogása – elcsúszott, már megint. Hogy csinálta ezt? Olyan volt, mintha a saját árnyékodat próbálnád hárítani a vízben.

„Azt mondod okom van, hogy megöljelek? Óh, csakugyan. De kényszerítve voltam, hogy elhagyjam Zuko-t, megkötve, hogy sose merészkedjek a palota közelébe, vagy a Tűz Úréba… mennyire voltam jobban kényszerítve, hogy elhagyjalak _téged_?"

Ez… fájt.

Shidan elnyomta a lángokat a kezében, tekintetét az övébe zárva. „Szörnyeteg voltál, és túlélted Ozait. Nem bocsátok meg a szörnyetegnek. De ismerem az _élni_ akarást." A mellkasán húzódó nyers sajgásra mutatott. „Iroh hárítása okos, de kockázatos. Hogy ilyen közel jutottál a helyes elvégzéséhez, ügyességedet bizonyítja, és elszántságodat. Be és le és fel vezetted, igen – de a villámnak _el kell kerülnie a szívedet_." Megcsóválta a fejét. „A gyomron át, unokám. Egy körömvastagságnyival feljebb, és ezen a világon egy gyógyító sem tudott volna megmenteni."

Düh mászott keresztül erein, vastagon és nyúlósan, mint a főváros lávája. „Ne _hazugságokat_," köpte Azula. „Anya apja vagy, és úgy viselkedsz, mintha _törődnél_?"

„Soha nem hazudok."

_Lélegezz. Ne gyújtsd fel. Még ne._

„Én nem apád egyik áskálódó nagyura vagyok." Shidan ajkai felgörbültek, agyarakat villantva. „Nincs más hűségem Byakkót, és Agnit kivéve; nem éhezem hatalomra, kivéve arra, ami szükséges, hogy szigetünket biztonságban tartsa. Kotone és én kémeket futtatunk a Tűz Népének, és Azulon megengedte, hogy ezt tegyük, mert tudta, hogy ezen hűségeket törésen túl tartjuk." A halvány arany figyelte őt, macska egy tücsök-egérrel. „Apád kevésbé briliáns volt. Vagy talán magabiztosabb, hogy Makoto szövetségeseként áll, gyűlölet és saját kívánságok nélkül. És csakugyan Makoto az _ő_ szövetségese. De másokkal is szövetkezett, akik az emberek iránt nem akarattal, hanem rosszindulattal viseltetnek. Ha semmi mást nem is hiszel nekem, unokám, hidd el ezt: _Makoto az ellenséged."_

Azula szemei összeszűkültek. „Miattad."

„Csakugyan." Fanyar humor villant abban a tekintetben, mérsékelve valami… sötétebbel. „Én túléltem, mikor nagyon is halottnak kívánt engem. Megszöktem előle. Nem egyszer, de sok alkalommal, egy hosszú életen át. Gúnyoltam a túlélésemmel, a képébe vágtam, mint egy dobott kesztyűt. És hogy érezted valaha is magad, mikor Zuko túlélt téged?"

Dühösnek. Az elviselhetőségen túlig felháborodottnak, mintha maga a gravitáció vált volna árulóvá, és minden ami a markában volt ködként lebegett el. Ő uralta világát, előre látta ellenségeit, és hogy merészel bármi csupán _ember_ szétzúzni a terveit-

Düh. Lélek-rázó dühöngés. Az éhezés, hogy pusztítson, hogy lecsapjon és újból lecsapjon, míg még a hamvak is semmivé foszlottak.

És mindez a düh _érte_ jött.

„Segíts fel," mondta Azula összeszorított fogakon keresztül. Ty Lee hebegésére, „Állnom kell!"

„Muszáj neki," bólintott Shidan. „Az egyedüli esélyünk, hogy arra kényszerítsük Makotot, hogy az általunk választott időben csapjon le az övé helyett."

„Csali," mondta Azula zordan, megingva a lábán. „Felteszem elmondtad az őreimnek a terveidet?"

„Nem adott nekünk tervet, felség," szólt Bolin egyszerűen. „Csak – elmondta nekünk mire képesek a sárkányok. Mire képes Makoto." A férfi sápadtnak látszott.

„Tudok valamicskét a légidomárokról, de nem vagyok annyira jártas egy Dai Li erősségeiben és gyengéiben," Shidan vállat vont. „Nincs okod bízni bármely tervben, amit javasolhatnék. Tehát tanácsot adtam a taktikában. A stratégia a tiéd. Ami a legbölcsebb lenne, minden esetben; én már küzdöttem Makotoval korábban. Tudja mit tehetek. Neked sokkal kevésbé kiszámíthatónak kell lenned."

Megint igaza volt, a fenébe vele; nem bízott volna meg semmiféle Byakkói tervben. Mindkettejüknek megtakarította az időt a rajta való vitatkozáson. Okos. „Bolin ügynök?"

A Dai Li szárazon nyelt egyet. „Szellemek kezelésére vagyunk kiképezve, Hercegnő. De ez… ez rossz."

_Félek._

Érezte; bár amaz sosem mondta ki a szavakat, és valószínűleg soha nem is fogja.

„Képzett vagy, és többet tudsz a sárkányok elleni harcról, mint bárki ezen a világon, a nagybátyámat kivéve." Mondta Azula nyersen. „Életben vagyunk. Úgy is fogunk maradni." _Higgy. Higgy bennem és önmagadban. Az enyém vagy_-

Tűz moccant. Bolin kicsit egyenesebben állt. És Shidan egy ragadozó kifürkészhetetlen türelmével figyelt.

_Még mindig nem tudom érinteni Mai-t._

A sokk talán megteszi, amit a finomabb eszközök nem tehettek. „Kinek az oldalán állsz?" _Nyilatkozz az én oldalamra, vagy az övére_, gondolta Azula, _és meglesz a kifogásom_…

„Nem hazudhatsz Makotonak." Mai majdnem unottnak hangzott. „Nem félemlítheted meg. Nem manipulálhatod." Egy kecses szemöldök felemelkedett. „Ez érdekesnek ígérkezik."

Amilyen aggodalmas is volt, Ty Lee elmosolyodott.

Heh. Hiányzott neki Mai borotvaesze. _Stratégia_, gondolta Azula. _Tervre van szükségem_. „A sárkányok lehelik és uralják a tüzet, és jobb szeretnek a levegőből támadni. Nem kell a széllel vitorláznunk, így nem lesz akkora előnye – gépészek."

„Készek rá, hogy kiürítsék a forralókat parancsra, tűzidomárokkal, hogy eltompítsanak bármilyen lángolást, amíg kész nincs," Bolin bólintott.

Jó. A forralók kieresztésével talán halottak lesznek a vizen, de inkább ez, mint hogy fölrobbanjanak. A szénkészlet, a kisegítő raktár, és a katapult üzemanyag; ezek voltak a fő éghető anyagok a hajón. Kontrollálja ezeket, és elkerüli a váratlan támadásokat. Ha már itt tartunk… „Azt mondtad erői vannak a sárkányokén kívül." Azula Shidan-ra pillantott. „Miféle erők?"

A hajó megremegett, a vibráció átreszketve a lábain, mint egy kobra-menyét pikkelyes farka a torkának.

„Vízi szellemek." Shidan tekintete távoli volt; érezte ahogy óvatosan kinyúl tüzével, tapogatva, mint a bajuszok-

„Vigyék le az embereket a fedélzetről!" üvöltötte Shidan, a külső fedélzeti nyílás felé rohanva. „_Isonade_!"

A fedélzeti nyílás borzalomra csapódott ki.

Egy pillanatra, csak egy pillanatra, Azula szájtátva állt ott. A vízi szellemek nem lehettek igaziak. Az a tenger-csavarta uszony és kampós horgok, vízeséseket zúdítva a fedélzetre, vadul támadva mindenkit, aki nem mozdult elég gyorsan, _nem lehetett_ valódi.

_A hold elfeketedése, mikor soha nem lehetett természetes holdfogyatkozás, és a jelentések szerint Bácsika árulást követett el, hogy megvédjen egy szellemet… az nem volt valódi?_

Szellem, vagy sem, ha a farok ilyen masszív volt, a lénynek _hatalmasnak_ kell lennie, és ha valami ilyen nagyot irányított egy hajó ellen-

_Makoto volt az elmémben. Tudja, hogy Apám kívánságainak engedelmeskedem. Tűzidomár vagyok. Elsőként, utolsóként, mindig._

Csontos kampók vágtak a feje felett, lecsengve Shidan acélján és Bolin kövén, mindüket fagyos tengervízzel áztatva. A hideg úgy rázta, mint egy oroszlán-kutya állkapcsai.

_Eloltani a tüzeinket_. Azula az ajkába harapott a hideg égés ellen a mellkasában, hagyva, hogy Ty Lee elrántsa. _Hogy elhasználjuk a chi-nket csak az életben maradásra. Elgyengítsen minket, széttépesse az isonadéval a hajót, és nem is lesz szükséges harcolnia. Csak leszedegetnie minket, egyenként_.

Briliáns. Pontosan, amit ő tenne.

_Hogy harcolok… magammal?_

Azula elvigyorodott, vadul és örömtelin. Tessék. Olyan _világos_.

„Hozzák ide nekem a robbanó zselét!"

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Valami, ami mindig is zavart engem a Déli Levegő Temploma darabból „A vihar"-ban. Nem csak hogy a Vének szétrobbantották Aang egész életét azzal, hogy korán mondták el neki, hogy ő az Avatár, elmondták _minden gyereknek a templomban_.

Wow. Hajrá, ősi bölcsesség. Rekesszünk ki egy tizenkét évest minden kortársától. Ezen felül, azzal hogy _nem_ léptek közbe a gyerekekkel, megmondjátok az Avatárnak – a fickónak, akinek helyre kéne állítania az egyensúlyt a világban - hogy pontosan mit is gondoltok „fair"-nek. _Remek ötlet_.

Hadd idézzem itt Oleg Atbashian-t:

„_Ha néhány embernek lennének szárnyai és másoknak nem, és a kormány 'igazságosságot' akarna betartatni, hamarosan senkinek sem lennének szárnyai. Mert a szárnyakat nem lehet újra szétosztani, csak eltörni. Hasonlóképp, egy kormányrendelet nem tehet egyes embereket okosabbá, vagy hozzáértőbbé, de megfékezheti a növekedését azoknak, akiknek potenciáljuk van. Nem-e volna fair, hogy ha az egyenlőség nevében megsebeznénk a szépeket, megrokkantanánk az atlétákat, lobotomizálnánk a tudósokat, megvakítanánk a művészeket, és levágnánk a zenészek kezeit? Miért ne?"_

A Déli Levegő Templomának általános nézete szerint, az egyedüli „fair" dolog az Avatár számára, ha nem játszik.

Hasonlítsd ezt össze a Tűz Népével. Ahol harcolnod _kell_, sikeresnek _kell_ lenned, fel _kell_ legyél készülve egy Agni Kai-ra, ha tűzidomár vagy. A fair nem jön bele; ahogy láttuk Kuruk Avatárral és a bevásárló fickóval, _bárki_ kihívhat, _bármikor_."

Ha Sozin nem kezdi el a háborút, az attitűd, amit a Vének Aangbe beleneveltek elkezdett volna egyet.

Ezúttal nincs előzetes. De remélem, hogy Sokkával lesz dolgom, és lehetségesen egy bizonyos kardforgató mesterrel…


	49. Chapter 49

**49.**

Szerző megjegyzése: Pár dialógus a „The Painted Lady – A Festett Hölgy"-ből. Csak a biztonság kedvéért – Az Avatárt olyan hihetetlen emberek birtokolják, akik egész biztos nem én vagyok.

* * *

Víz folyt, mégis, a víz haldoklott.

Nem kellett volna így lennie. A lélegzetnek, amit vett a forrásvidéken, átbukdácsolva grániton és obszidiánon meg kellett volna újulnia lassabb kortyok által kanyargó útja során; visító örvények, a héjas élet belélegzése, a halak csobbanása. Örvendeznie kellett volna népének, kacagva és csínytevésekkel a hálókkal, ahogy halásztak és úsztak.

De beteg volt, és ők is betegek voltak, és mind haldokoltak.

_Hol van Jang Hui nagyura?_

Elveszett és eltűnt, emlékeztette a lázas emlékezet; a mohóságnak, a halálnak. Az itt maradó klánok tehetetlenek voltak, emberek, akik túl voltak gyengítve törékeny hatalmán, hogy meggyógyítsa őket.

_Hol vannak rokonaim-kik-voltak?_

Elvesztek és letűntek, elejtve Sozin parancsai által. Néhány szárny még repült, érezte – de ritka és kevés. Agni szemei és fülei nem _itt_ voltak.

_Hol vannak a tűzidomárok. Hol egy Bölcs, ki meghallana?_

Nincs hol találni. A háború elnyelte az idomárokat nagyurukkal együtt, és Jang Hui-nak csak a mérgezett remény maradt. Senkinek nem volt ereje, hogy előhívja őt…

_A nevem._

Érezte felborzolni a folyót. Érezte végigdobolni a város pillérein, ahogy hatalom mozgott. Megborzongott, ahogy maradozott, mint egy köpeny olyasvalakire vetve, aki nem az _övé_ volt.

_Ki merészeli?_

Egy éjszakát, talán eltűr, haragra gerjedve. Kettőt is, talán, elszenvedett volna, hogy hagyjon egy kis halandó bolondot megszökni csupán figyelmeztetéssel. Hármat-

A tükör jég volt, víz volt, _ő_ volt. Egy festett arcba nézett és idegen kék szemekbe.

_Te állítod magadról, hogy a Festett Hölgy vagy? Elfogadom._

Lélegzet. Csontok és izom nehézsége, hiányozva belőle a víz folyékonysága. Rémült sikoly az emberi elme mélyén. „Csitt."

Egy fiatal hang. Hmph. Elég idős, hogy jobban tudja, nem számít most milyen tiltakozások emelkedtek egy csapdába esett elméből-

Oh. Mily nagyon, sötéten derítő. „Tűz Népe szellem vagyok, tehát nem lehetek valós? Bolondos gyermek."

Düh és félelem és _követelés_-

„Csitt," szólt a Festett Hölgy erélyesen, megtéve első lépéseit kölcsönvett húsban. „Én _folyó_ vagyok. Nem kívánok te lenni. _Te_ elvetted a nevem. _Te_ léptél a helyemre. Tehát most _te_ segítesz meggyógyítani bajaimat. Aztán te és a tieid _távoztok_, különben innen Shirotoráig lángoltatom az inváziótokat."

Sértett gyalázat.

„Segíteni próbáltál?" sziszegte a folyó szellem, víz nyaldosva homokot. „Akkor segíts. _Emberként_. A _nevem_, ostoba lány! Megköt engem, kötve van _hozzám_, ahogy a te húsod és csontod hozzád! Akár a saját fivéredet is megnyúzhattad volna, hogy ruhádként viseld. Hogy _merészeled_? Bevethetnélek a folyó fenekére, hogy megfulladj, és egy szellem sem mondaná, hogy bármi egyebet tettem igazságnál!"

Félelem. Hitetlenség. És újra, düh.

„Óh? Mi mást várhatnál egy Tűz Népe szellemtől, hmm?" Kinyúlt a vízhez, próbára téve az erőt, amit ez az idomár hordozott. Igen; talán elég lesz. „Mondd. Mit tettek a ti szellemeitek, mikor megsértették őket? Gyengédek voltak és megbocsátók? _Én_ másképp hallottam."

Még több sértettség. Elfalazta. Ha csakugyan nem akart kárt okozni ebben a lányban, nem kéne túl sokáig ebben a testben vackolnia. _Ismerte_ a méreg forrását. Ideje befejezni ezt.

„Hello, Festett Hölgy szellem!"

Ember. És mégsem. A fiú egy újabb megszállott lélek volt?

_Nem akarok közbeavatkozást_. Hívva a vizet, ami önmaga volt, folyásirányon felfelé táncolt. Ember-készítette méreg felé, ami gyűlöletből született.

Szél zakatolt mögötte, szószilánkokat hordozva. „Bocsánat… barátom beteg… Hei Bai…"

Húsnak egy tetőoszlophoz csapódására felkuncogott. Kergetné őt éjjel a saját folyóján, úgy-e?"

Leérkezve a folyópartra, megtorpant, hogy megítélje pontosan hol is volt a gyár. Az emberi hús másként érzékelte a távolságot, mint egy folyó folyása-

„A nevem Aang." Vigyorgott rá a fiatal fiú. „Én vagyok az Avatár."

_Az Avatár_. Kölcsönvett lélegzetet vett, a víz felkunkorodva köré a folyóból. „_Hol voltál?"_

Amaz hátrahintázott a sarkain. „Öhm… be voltam fagyva egy jéghegybe. És… azt hiszem dühös vagy. Sok ember… szellem… az." Megerősítette magát, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett. „De most már itt vagyok. Le fogom győzni a Tűz Urat. Megállítjuk a háborút."

„Legyőzni a Tűz Urat? Te _teremtetted_ a Tűz Urat." Az emberi szemeknek pislogniuk kellett; hagyta félig leereszkedni a vizet, fontolóra véve az előtte álló szellemet. „Agni nem bocsátotta meg neked ezt."

„De nem én csináltam! Hanem Kyoshi Avatár. Nem hibáztathatsz ezért, amit nem tettem!"

„Nem mondtam, hogy Aang-et hibáztatja." Tessék. Érezte a gyár ízét a vízben. „Nincs időm. Halandó élet múlik a gyorsaságomon."

„Tényleg? Hol? Várj, hadd hívjam a barátaimat! Katara gyógyító, ő segíthet-„ Megtorpant, szürke szemei elkerekedve a hitetlenkedéstől. „Katara…?"

Elmosolyodott; kölcsönvett, sötét mosoly. „Szóval ez a halandó, aki ellopta a nevem. Figyelmeztetned kellett volna, Avatár. Még a tengerig is kifutok – és a hullámok, melyek kimosták halottainkat azt mondják nekem mindenkinél jobban tudod, hogy a szellemek nem _biztonságosak_."

Amaz légidomár pózba állt; habozott, szemlátomást felfogva, hogy az erőszak nem biztos, hogy a legjobb megoldás. „Engedd el!"

„Nem tehetem." A Festett Hölgy egyszerűen tartotta szavait, szinte gyengéden. Ő volt az Avatár, de a benne lévő ember még gyermek volt. „Megsértett engem. Ellopta a _nevem_. Bosszút kell állnom."

„Nem akarta!"

Oldalt biccentette Katara fejét, felemelve a fátylat egy festett kézzel. Engedve látni neki mennyi minden volt nem festék, de egy szellem hatalma halandó húsba terjedve. „Avatár. Te mondtad a Tűz Népének réges-rég, hogy a _szándék_ nem jelent semmit. Hozzákötöttél minket ehhez. _Muszáj_ bosszút állnom." Megpróbálta megpuhítani hangját, és felmutatott a folyón, a gyárhoz. „Ha képes vagyok rá, ott szándékozom megtenni."

„…El akarod pusztítani a gyárat?"

„Ezt szándékozta halandó barátod, mielőtt legutóbb ellopta volna a nevem." A Festett Hölgy kilépett a folyóra, megfeszítve egy vízidomár erejét, hogy a felszín megtartson a léptei alatt. „Mikor ennek vége, bizonyosodj meg róla, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom. Kegyetlennek és könyörületlennek nyilatkoztattad a Tűz Népét, Avatár. Még Agni is csak annyira tudja megpuhítani átkaidat."

„Én nem-!"

Ránézett, pislogás nélkül, ahogy a hullámzó folyó felfelé vitte őt. A föld fojtott. A víz fullasztott. A tűz égett. „Te vagy az Avatár.„

És dolga volt.

* * *

_Zátonyra futva egy beteg folyónál_, gondolta Toph émelyegve, visszatapicskolva föld-sátrát említett füves talajba, _vagy fenn az égben Appá-n. Döntések, döntések_.

A fenn a levegőben viszont egyre jobban hangzott. Aang fogná Appa gyeplőit, ami azt jelentette, hogy Bakancs lábujjhegyezhetett és nyikoroghatott körülötte a nyeregben. Amíg csendben csinálta. A kis szellem _nagyon_ csendes volt mostanság.

Ugyanolyan dühös volt miatta, mint Katara. Csakhogy úgy tűnt senki sem vette, hogy mit tett majdnem Aang Bakanccsal, és Katara úgy tűnt úgy gondolja az _Aang felkavart volt mindent_ lefedett.

Az inas levelességen nyugtatva kezeit, Toph megpróbált nem újra bedühödni ezen. Helyette megmocorgatta ujjait a harmatos levelek közt, hallgatva a hajnal közeli madarak éber hangjait, ahogy leérzett a földbe az alapkőzetig.

_Még a kő is más itt._

A Föld Királysági kövek kőnek érződtek. Szilárdnak, vagy széllel leheletszerűnek, mint a homok, vagy vízzel itatottnak a mészkőben. Ezek a sziklák _tűz_nek érződtek.

Nem itt és most tűznek. De valaha volt tűznek. Mint üveg és hő és egy csengő kristályos bizsergés, amit olyan mélyen érzett, hogy neve sem volt rá előtte.

Tűz és homok és üveg. Fenébe is, _hiányzott_ neki Serci.

_Taonak tévednie kell. Muszáj, hogy tévedjen._

Nem fogja elveszíteni Zuko-t valami felfuvalkodott szellem ötletének, hogy az emberek mit és mit nem idomíthatnak. Ugyan nem. Csak rajta velük; majd ő megmutatja azoknak a szellemeknek mit jelent egy _igazi_ földidomárral kikezdeni.

Különben is, Taonak tévednie kellett. Zuko egyenesen megmondta neki: nem _próbált_ vizet idomítani. Még annyira sem, amennyire ő próbált, a tengerben levő sót piszkálva. A hold fullasztotta meg őt előbb.

_Serci rendben lesz. Rendben kell lennie._

Egy évszak, mondta a sámán. El kell kapnia Zuko-t még a nyár vége előtt. Be kell bizonyítania, hogy Tao tévedett.

De Sozin Üstököse közelgett, és a napfogyatkozás még gyorsabban jött, és az Aangnek való segítésnek kellett előbb jönnie. Fenébe.

Ami igazán megfogta, az az volt, hogy eléggé bizonyos volt benne, hogy Zuko egyet értene vele. Minél előbb áll le a háború, annál kevesebb ember hal meg. És ha a háború megállt, és segítettek Aangnek megállítani – talán elkerülhetik azt a rémálmot, amivel Zuko megvágta őket, hogy mit akar tenni a Föld és a Víz a népével.

Hitte, hogy ez fog történni. Toph érezte, a csontjaiban.

_Nem, ha rajtam múlik._

Toph nyomott a tűz-érintette kövön, és érezte hogyan nyom vissza. Minden kőben megvolt a saját különleges Föld makacsság csavarja. Egyesek szilárd erő voltak. Mások sikló ellenállás, mint csillámpala rétegei. Megint másoknak ott volt egy törészóna törékeny feszültsége. Csakhogy ezek a sziklák-

„Remek! Mindkettő eltűnt!" A szemeit dörzsölve, botladozva abban, ami még mindig sötét lehetett, Sokka általában a táborra vicsorgott. „Megmondom Aangnek, hogy többé ne szökdössön el, és mi történik? Katara is elkezd elszökdösni. Úgyhogy vagy érte szökdösik, ami nem az, amire gondoltam volna, vagy – mi a frászt művel? Nem vehetnek észre minket az invázió előtt. Persze, Aang az Avatár, de sokkal több van ezekből a Honvéd típusokból, mint gondoltam. Ha csak néhányuk tűzidomár, mint Teruko – mit csinálsz?"

„Köveket érzek," felelte Toph gyakorlatiasan. _Duh_. „A folyón kell legyenek, vagy mérföldekre innen. És már jó ideje elmentek. A talaj a hálózsákjaik alatt? Nem meleg."

„Szép kis trükk," mondta Sokka elgondolkozva. Feldobta kezeit. „Gah! Mit _csinálnak_?"

„Ülj le, Szundi," javasolta Toph. „Várj míg elég világos lesz. Nem érzem őket. Szükségünk lesz a szemeidre."

„Jó, hogy szükség van rám valamiben," morogta Sokka. Lehuppant Momo szőrcsomójánál, egy álmos csipogást kiváltva a lemúrból. Újra átgondolta, és megint felült, felé hajolva. „Mire készülsz a kövekkel?"

Toph rávigyorgott. Kár hogy nem _ő_ volt az a fickó, akinek földidomítást kellett tanítania. Sokka tudni akart dolgokat. Aang sosem kérdezett dolgokról. „Fogadjunk, hogy úgy gondolod a föld az föld, igaz?"

„Öhmm…"

„Hát, valahogy. Hajigálhatnék kőtömböket egész nap. De ha valami csinosat akarnék csinálni, mint kiszedni téged egy repedésből? A Föld Királysági kövek rétegekben törnek, így." Kifeszített kezeket intett egymás fölött. „Ez a cucc? Sokkal inkább úgy törik, mint az üveg." Széttárta ujjait, a szétzúzódást utánozva. „Úgyhogy előtte megpiszkálom. Mielőtt bármi trükköset kéne tennem."

„Annyira örülök, hogy a csoporthoz adtunk." Ahogy Sokka a vállait görgette, elmondta neki, hogy vigyorog. „Kedves, hogy van valaki, akitől nem akarok bepánikolni fele idő alatt." Arrébbmoccant, hangja egy kicsit oldalt irányulva. „Vagy lebeszélni róla, hogy beszéljek vele. Fenébe."

„Hazudni hazugság nélkül?" Toph megpróbált nem elsomolyodni. Aang kiruccanása egy Tűz Népe iskolába idegölő volt mindenki számára.

„Arggh." Sokka a kezeibe temette fejét. „Jah. Az."

„Meg kell hagyjam, a könyvek nem sokat tesznek nekem," mondta Toph. „Szóval lehet, hogy nem értem mi a zűr."

„Nem biztos, hogy én is," ismerte be Sokka. „Bárcsak elragadtuk volna az egyik könyvet. Talán máshogy éreznék, ha látnám mit mondanak a Vízi Törzsekről. Szóval Sozin belepiszkált a történelembe és arról írt, hogy egy nagy Légi Nomád sereget hódított meg, ami nem létezett. Hello? Tudtuk, hogy a Tűz Urak rosszfiúk voltak! Tudjuk, hogy el akarják küldeni ezeket a kölyköket – fenébe is, csak _kölykök_! – embereket ölni." Kifújta lélegzetét. „Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de… nem hinném, hogy meg tudnák ezt tenni, ha azt hinnék _ők_ a rossz fiúk."

Toph a homlokát ráncolta. „Nem biztos, hogy ez az, ami megfogta."

„Nem," értett egyet Sokka, feszülten és elgondolkozva. „Nem, nem hinném, hogy ez. Olyan, mintha azt gondolná a tanárok mindig tudják mit csinálnak…"

Toph megmocorgatta a lábujjait a fűben, várva, hogy Sokka összerakja bármi is pattant a fejében.

„Nem," mondta végül Sokka. „Nem ilyen egyszerű." Felhúzta térdeit, rájuk támaszkodva, ahogy felsorakoztatta szavait. „Amit a templomokról mondott? A gyerekeknek hallgatniuk kellett a tanárokra, és mindenkinek hallgatnia kellett a vénekre. Ezen kívül, mindenki azt csinált, amit akart."

„Jah, persze," gúnyolódott Toph. Megtorpant, megdöbbenve Sokka egyenletes pulzusától és légzésétől. „Komolyan?"

„Aang azt mondja Zuko nem akarta leégetni a falunkat," mondta Sokka nyersen. „Ami azt jelenti, hogy mikor azt mondta, akkor is megteszi, hazudnia kellett. Még mikor Aang azt is gondolta, hogy az igazat mondja."

Toph fulladozó hangot hallatott.

Sokka bólintott. „Én is nagyjából ezt mondtam."

„De- az- ő-!"

Illeszkedett, a fenébe is. Aang addig edzett, amíg akart, aztán ment a pillangók után. Segített azon, akin segíteni akart, vakációkra ment, mikor tudta, hogy el kell sajátítania az elemeket nyár végéig…

És részben nem ezért szökött meg mindenkivel elsősorban? Nincsenek szülők, hogy becsomagolják pamutba, mint egy üvegbabát. Senki aki megmondja a világ legnagyszerűbb földidomárjának, hogy mit _nem_ tehet.

_De van különbség a _nem _tehet, és a _nem szabadna _tenni között_, gondolta Toph. _Nagy különbség._

Különbség, amit belévert egy óriási pók-polip-izé. A vak nem azt jelentette, hogy nem játszhat a vízzel. Azt jelentette, hogy vinnie kell valakit szemekkel. Hogy figyeljen az ember-evő szörnyekre, amiket ő _nem_ látott.

„Azt hiszem ami megfogja," folytatta Sokka, „hogy száz évvel ezelőtt az embereknek itt tudniuk kellett az igazságot. A Tűz Népének tudnia kellett, hogy nem volt semmiféle Légi nomád sereg. De a könyvek azt mondják volt."

„Azt mondod, úgy gondolja, az emberek akik a könyveket írták hazudni _akartak_ róla," találgatott Toph.

„Nem csak a könyvek," mondta Sokka józanul. „Az összes szülő, és nagyszülő, és mindenki. Még Kuzon is Sozinnak ment dolgozni."

Toph felhorkant. „Mégis mit tehetett volna? Egymaga szállt volna szembe a Tűz Úrral?"

„Jah, azt hiszem nem _akarta_ ezt tenni," felelte Sokka savanyúan.

Oh. Oh, _aucs_. „Szóval Katarának valahogy igaza van," ébredt rá Toph, döbbenten. „Ha nem akart Taora hallgatózni, csak annyi kellett volna, hogy… Aang úgy gondolja ez olyan, mint a hazugság." Megkordult a gyomra; Afelé indult, ahol az illat és a súly elárulta neki, hogy Katara hová rejtett egy zsáknyi bogyót.

„Jah. És most már mindketten nincsenek… hé, az meg honnan jött?"

„Katara szedte tegnap," vont vállat Toph, csámcsogva.

„És nem osztotta meg? Öregem, micsoda egy húg."

„Mondja ezt a fickó, aki Dock kagylóit hozza vissza ahelyett, hogy _igazi_ húsra vadászna." Toph ráöltötte a nyelvét.

„Jah, hát, Aang felkavarodik, mikor- miért _lila_ a nyelved?"

* * *

_Ez nem jó. Ez nagyon, nagyon nem jó._

Felrobbantani a gyárat? Persze. Remek ötlet. Nézni, ahogy egy szellem mozog Katara bőre alatt? _Borzalmas_.

Megpróbált kérdezni. Megpróbált követelni. Megpróbált _könyörögni_. Ő volt az Avatár. Az egész _világnak_ a szelleme. Nem szabadott volna hagynia, hogy ilyen dolgok megtörténjenek!

És egy dolog sem működött azok közül, amiket Tao mondott neki, hogy emlékeztesse a szellemeket az igazságra és az egyensúlyra. Egyik sem.

„_Nem volt joga használnia a nevemet_," vicsorogta a Festett Hölgy utolsó próbálkozására. „_Igazságot keresel, Avatár? Jobb a barátodnak, ha nem teszed! Ő _naamacaura! _Az igazság az lenne, ha a megfulladt teste a partra mosódna, megevett májjal, hogy megmutassa nem gúnyolódhatnak velem! Kérdezd Tui-t és La-t, ha úgy hiszed hazudok_.

„_De a barátod szerencsés. Valaha más voltam, mint folyó. Emlékszem mi volt az, kedvességet tenni. Ahogy ő próbált._

„_Tehát temesd el kéréseidet. És én eltemetem az igazságomat."_

Később visszatekintve rá, meglepte, hogy meglepett volt. A gyár belseje valahogy tényleg robbanózselé szagú volt.

_BOOM._

Whoa, füst. És szél. És rengeteg füst. És egy erős kéz, megragadva őt a gallérjánál fogva, elrángatva a veszélyből.

„A-Aang?"

Megakadozó hang. Bőrről lehámló festék. Zavarodott kék szemek. „Katara!"

Közel ölelte magához, reszketve a mögöttük emelkedő lángok ellenére is. „Én – én benn voltam, hallottalak. Csak nem tudtam kijutni…"

„Sajnálom!" Mert tényleg sajnálta, de tényleg. Ő volt az Avatár, neki meg kellett volna javítania dolgokat. És nem tudott távol tartani egy szellemet, attól, hogy bántsa a legnagyszerűbb személyt a világon. „Annyira, de annyira sajnálom…"

„Kevesebb bánat, Avatár. Több gondolat."

Tudta ki ez a földöntúli hang, még mielőtt Katara meg is dermedt volna. Elengedve őt, a hold-csillámra meredt és festett bőrre. „Nem fogod újra bántani!"

„Nem. Bosszúm bevégeztetett." Egy libegő lépés előre, ami valahogy soha el nem hagyta a víz felszínét. „Bátor vagy, tolvaj. Agni kedveli a bátorságot. És a népemen próbáltál segíteni. Hát élj. _Ne lopj többé tőlem_."

Katara elsápadt.

„Te…" Embertelen szemek szűkültek össze Aangre. „Közel sem vagy olyan bátor, mint hiszed, Avatár. Élet-fosztó. Klánok meggyilkolója."

Oké, na most már kezdett _dühös_ leni. „Folyton mondom neked, nem öltem meg a népedet! Az Kyoshi volt."

„Ahogy az Óceán mozdult a kényed-kedved nélkül, hogy szaggasson és vágjon? _Ő_ nem ezt mondja." Hátralépett a folyón, köd szállva fel körülötte. „Minden hajnal, Agni lenéz népe halálára. Ő nem felejt."

„Sárkány," fakadt ki Katara. „Nem voltál mindig folyó. Sárkány voltál." Még mindig remegve, a falu felé mutatott a tűz-lyuggatta sötétségen keresztül. „Hogy törődhetsz még mindig velük? Azok után, amit tettek?"

Árnyék a ködben, a Festett Hölgy megtorpant. „Valaha, együtt éltek és haltak velünk. De _te_…" Egy festett ujj emelkedett, karommal a hegyén. „Benned nem volt meg a bátorság, hogy szembenézz a Tűz gyermekeivel. Így hát loptál tőlük, Avatár. _Elloptad_, ami az ő klánjaikat és a mieinket eggyé engedte tenni. Most még a legerősebbek is elhalványulnak és meghalnak, mint a repkedő szikrák.

„_De te megtartottad magadnak az ajándékot."_

A köd elhalványult, és a folyó üres volt.

„Miről beszélt?" kérdezte Aang bosszúsan.

Katara rántott egyet a karján. „Aang-„

„Tudom, hogy nekem kéne lennem a hídnak az élők és a szellemek világa közt, szóval miért nem tud velem egyikük _beszélni_? Anélkül, hogy körbe-körbe járna. Nem loptam _semmit_-„

„Aang, _menjünk_." Valami pattogott az égő romban, és Katara megrezzent. „Csak tűnjünk el innen."

Jah. Jó ötlet.

Visszaevickélve Katará-val le a folyóparton, Aang nem tudott visszatartani egy vigyort. A gyár felrobbant, a falu jobban lesz, és ez egy _remek_ történet lesz!

_Kár, Sokka. Kimaradtál az összes mókából!_

* * *

_Menetterv felborulva, Katara hazudott arról, hogy Appa beteg nyelv-lilulító bogyókkal, hugi megszállva dühös szellem által, és most a falut épp leégetni készülnek a vízvonalig Tűz katonák_. Sokka mindet leszámolta az ujjain, ahogy nézte a jet skíket közelíteni a faluhoz. „A világegyetem utál engem."

„Terv jó lenne," mormolta Toph, kicsit közelebb állva a szokottnál.

Nem tudta hibáztatni. Minden a vízen történt, ami azt jelentette, hogy az egyedüli figyelmeztetése, ha valaki erre küldött egy tűzlabdát, hogy mindenki más lebukik. „Dolgozom rajta…"

„Ez nem fair!" Aang a folyóra meredt, a szél fodrozva az iszapos vizet. „Hisznek benned! Bíztak Katará-ban, hogy segítsen, mert azt hitték ő te vagy! Miért nem segítesz nekik?"

Katara elhátrált a víztől, és Sokka megpróbált nem morogni. „Aang. Ti srácok épp az imént menekültetek meg egy dühös szellemtől. Nem hinném, hogy fel… akarnátok… ébreszteni…."

Köd szállt fel, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne fusson.

_Csinos._

De nem ember. Látta, ugyanúgy, ahogy Yuében. Még ha nem is lett volna áttetsző.

_Várjunk egy percet. Hei Bai és Wan Shi Tong szilárdak voltak…_

Izzó tekintettel végigsöpört rajtuk, és kinyújtotta kezét. Mellette, érezte Katarát előre mozdulni-

_Oh_ poklokat _nem_.

Gyorsan mozdulva, Sokka megragadta a szellem kezét.

…_Oké, nem a valaha volt legjobb tervem…_

A világ ködössé vált, minden izma elernyedve. Mintha az erő kifolyt volna belőle a markoló ujjakba, amik… jobban _jelenvalóvá_ váltak. Füst, az áttetsző köd helyett.

Egy suttogás csiklandozta a fülét tavaszi esőként. _Mondd meg az Avatárnak_…

„Még mindig beteg, Aang," nyögte ki Sokka. „Rengeteg energiát elhasznált, hogy segítsen felrobbantani azt a helyet. Nem tud… nem tudom, _kinyúlni_ ide, egy kis segítség nélkül…"

Közbeugorva, Aang megragadta a Festett Hölgy másik kezét.

_Oh, helyes_, gondolta Sokka, ahogy a szellem jelenlétbe csillámlott és a kimerítő kiszívás megállt. _Talán most már eleshetek_…

Toph megragadta, megtámasztva, ahogy a Hölgy elengedte a kezét. „El ne ájulj itt rajtam, Szundi."

Bátor szavak, de hallotta bennük a remegést. „Jól vagy?"

„Látom őt."

„De ő a vízen van… whoah. Olyan iszapos?"

„Nem a lábaimmal," felelte Toph feszülten. „_Látom_ őt."

_Yipe._

„Soha nem voltam erős szellem." A Festett Hölgy hangja köd volt és víz-csobogás, furcsán hangosabb Aang közelében. „Szükség idején, küldtek nekem egy Bölcset, hogy erőt kölcsönözzön nekem. Egy sem vándorolt erre már nagyon rég ideje." Embertelen szemek tekintettek Aangre. „Te hívtál."

„A falusiaknak szükségük van a segítségedre," mondta Aang gyorsan.

Festett szemöldökök emelkedtek. „Nem kérték."

„Ez nem állított meg korábban!"

„Éj, és köd, és halandó betolakodók, hogy őket okolják." A Festett Hölgy nem pislogott. „Igen. Korábban, jártam."

Sokka nyelt egyet. „Halandó betolakodók? Öhm, srácok… azt hiszem ránk érti…"

A Festett Hölgy somolya úgy villant, mint holdfény a vízen.

„Yep," mondta magában Toph. „Ránk érti."

„Napfény és szemtanúk, és észrevétlen kívántok átjutni," folytatta a szellem, kérlelhetetlenül, mint az áradás. „Járni? És azt hitetni velük, hogy több vagyok legendánál? Nem."

„De igen!" erősködött Aang. „Ha tudják, hogy itt vagy, abbahagyják a bántásodat!"

„Fiatal." Az embertelen szemek összeszűkültek. „Ha a legenda igazságként tudott, Tűz Bölcsek keresnek majd." Dobott egyet fátylán. „Én a folyó vagyok! Nem leszek megkötve!" Keze egy intésével ködöt hívott maga köré, és ellépett a világtól-

És visszarántották, izzó szemekkel, ahogy Aang végigsöpört kezeivel a víz felett. „Én vagyok az _Avatár_, és azt mondom neked-„

„_Vizvaasahantr'_!" A folyó iszapossága összetömörülni látszott, ahogy a szellem ökölbe szorította karmos kezeit. „_Asmadruh_!"

„Készülj fel, hogy felránts egy falat," mormolta Sokka Tophnak. „Ez nem fest túl jól."

„Várj!" Katara hangja még mindig reszketeg volt, de akkor is a folyó felé lépett. „Félsz. Tudom, éreztem. Bántottak. Újra bánthatnak. És a Tűz Bölcsek még ennél is rosszabbat tehetnek, ugye?" Megrázta fejét, sötét haja végigsöpörve kölcsönvett köpenyén. „De a Bölcsek a Tűz Úrtól kapják a parancsaikat. És mi meg fogjuk állítani őt. Tudom, hogy nem hittem benned. Mindazok a szörnyű dolgok, amiket a Tűz Népe művelt; hogy lehetnének szellemeik? De te igazi vagy." Kinyúlt, megérintve Aang vállát. „Egész életemben, hittem az Avatár visszatértében. Nem számit ki mit mondott. És _visszatért_. Itt van, hogy segítsen mindannyiunkon."

„Bátor tolvaj," mormolta a Festett Hölgy. „Neked, segítenék." Tekintete visszasiklott Aangre. „De _te_… mily reményt ajánlasz a szellemeknek, szél gyermeke? Szolgáljanak, vagy megköttessenek? Agni gyermeke vagyok! Megtagadom láncaidat!"

„Whoa! Állj!" _Egy bepöccent szellem és egy még jobban bepöccent Avatár közt_, ébredt rá Sokka. _Mintha nem tanultam volna Hei Bai-jal… gondolkodj_!

Valami, amit az_előtt_ kellett volna tennie, hogy eközé a kettő közé került. De mikor mozdult, a szellem dühe olyan ismerősnek tűnt…

_Zuko. Úgy érződik, mint Zuko. Nagyon, nagyon rossz hangulatban._

Ami azt jelentette, hogy ezt egészen rosszul csinálták. Persze, folyó szellem volt; de egy folyó amit tűz érintett. Mint Toph köveit.

_Jobb lesz, ha igazam lesz ezzel kapcsolatban_. „Aang. Hagyd abba a nyomást. Azt hiszem hű Agnihoz." Sokka nem vette le a szemét a szellemről. „Ez a probléma, igaz? Ő az Avatár. Te pedig nem vagy egy erős szellem. Rávehet hogy segíts. De ha azt jelenti, hogy az ellen mész, amit Agni akar-„

„Miért akarná Agni megállítani?" csapott le Aang. „Megpróbálom visszahozni a világot egyensúlyba!"

„Miért akarna a Tűz Népe egyensúlyt?" szólt Katara nyersen. „Megkapják, amit akarnak."

„Nem." A Festett Hölgy mozdulatlan volt, mint a mély víz. „Amit _akarunk_, azt rég ellopták. És valahányszor közeledünk hozzá, valahányszor azon vagyunk, hogy helyreállítsuk magunk – elloptad. Újra. _Avatár_."

„Mondom neked, én nem loptam el semmit!"

„Talán te nem," szólt közbe Toph. „Mi van Rokuval?"

Aang feje olyan gyorsan csattant felé, hogy Sokka érezte a szelét. „Mi?"

„Igazából, Kyoshira tippelek," felelte Sokka kiszáradt torokkal. „Tűz-gyógyítók. Ezért dühös Agni. Nem igaz?"

"_Aamaavaasyavidha," _Meghajtotta fejét. „Megvan benned a láng egy lobbanása. Keress tovább." Szándékos pislogás, ahogy Katarára tekintett. „Segítenék neked. De – sokat kockáztatok. Ha a Bölcsek tudják, hogy több vagyok legendánál…"

„Nem fognak bántani," erősködött Aang. „Meg fogjuk állítani a háborút."

„Ezt nem ígérhetjük," szólt Sokka nyersen. „Nem tudom mit mondott neked Tao, de a Vízi Törzsben? Soha nem adsz egy szellemnek olyan ígéretet, amit nem tudsz megtartani." Vállat vont, szándékosan nemtörődömen. „De van itt egy vízidomár, egy légidomár, és egy földidomár. És _valaki_ azt mondta nekem, hogy a megtévesztés jogos, mikor bosszút állsz."

Minden szem rá szegeződött. Még az izzóak is, érdeklődő festett szemöldökök alatt.

„Szóval…" Sokka elvigyorodott. „Van valami módja, hogy úgy tüntessük fel ezt, mintha valami _más_ szellem dühödött volna be?"

A Festett Hölgynek, reflektált Sokka, igazán gonosz vigyora volt.

„Mondd csak, kis tolvaj," duruzsolta, mint jég alatt futó víz, „tudod hogyan folyass visszafelé egy folyót?"

* * *

„_Először_," mondotta a Festett Hölgy, „_az kell, hogy a levegő mozdulatlan legyen_."

Egyrészről, Katara a faluba akart rohanni, ahol a tábornok már lángra gyújtott egy házat. Másrészről, gyűlölte, de Sokkának igaza volt. A falunak többre volt szüksége, mint amit minden este tehetett. Olyasvalamire volt szükségük, ami maradandó.

És soha, de soha nem ismerte volna be, de valahogy vicces volt, nézni milyen képeket vág Aang, ahogy megpróbálta rávenni a levegőt, hogy mozdulatlanná álljon.

_De leégetik a falut! Ki fogja észrevenni, hogy nincs szél-_

A tömegben, Dock felugrott, tágra nyílt szemekkel az egyenesen felszálló füstre meredve. Más tekintetek is követték az övét, és a tömeg hirtelen többtől félt, mint csak a tűzidomárok.

„_Aztán a talajnak kell rengenie, erősen. Olyan messzire, amennyire csak elérsz, kicsi földidomár."_

Katara elfelejtette, hogy Toph milyen messzire is tudja ezt vinni. Talaj görgött és hullámzott és tört, repedések érve el a folyót, megtelve vízzel. A gyomra megugrott; meg kellett kapaszkodnia Sokkában, csak hogy állva maradjon. A felettük levő emelkedőn, a szilárd talaj latyakká vált, futóhomokként leszippantva sziklákat.

„_Most – és itt segítek neked, tolvaj – visszahúzzuk a folyót, a tenger felé…"_

Olyan volt, mint Appa gyeplőit tartani, ha Appa nagyon, _nagyon_ érzékeny hangulatban volt. Oldalt ingott, és a víz _húzódott_-

_A folyó. Segít nekem az egész folyót mozdítani._

Hát, nem az egészet. De minden víz a falu láthatárán visszahúzódott, mély iszapot hagyva a napra kiterítve és fullasztó levegőt.

És most már pánik volt; katonák kecmeregve a jet skík felé, anyák a gyermekek után, apák megtisztítva az utat a csónakok felé, és készen, hogy levessék a köteleket…

„_És aztán, kis tolvaj, megtartjuk."_

Oh szellemek, fájt, a víz túl sok volt-

„_Megtartjuk."_

Túl sok – de ez víz volt, és megígérte-

„_Megtartjuk, amíg az a gyáva Mung Tábornok nem _mozdul_, és aztán az enyém lesz!"_

Sokka megszorította a vállát. „Fut, Katara! Rajta!"

Izzadtság homályosította el a látását, de épp látott vörös páncélt menekülni. Összeszorítva a fogát _hajított_-

A folyó felüvöltött. Katara érezte dühöngeni a saját ereiben, mintha a szíve rohant volna abban az árban. Hömpölygő víz áradt visszafele, és egy város, vagy csónak sem menekülhetett előle…

Egy karcsú alak ködből és lila ruhákból emelkedett ki a vízből. Összeszorította kezeit, mint egy ék-

_Mint egy tűzidomár lángokat szétválasztva._

A víz szétvált és körbefolyt Jang Hui-n, újra összecsapva, hogy acél sikolyában tépjen szét jet skíket.

„Ne!" Aang eleresztette fogását a szélen, szellők kanyarogva el az apadó víz nyomán. „Nem mondtad, hogy bárkit is meg fogsz ölni!"

„_Nem kérdezted."_

Katara pislogott, érezve a vizet változni-

Köd hömpölygött, és a szellem mellette volt, egy lábujjnyira a parttól. „Segítettél megalkotni egy tsunami alakját, Avatár. Tényleg azt hitted senki sem fog meghalni?" Enyhén felemelte kezeit, és hagyta őket lehullani; a folyó gyengéden nyalogatva a partot. „Olyan válaszokat keresel, amiknek meg kéne lenniük benned. De ha nem találod őket – ott vannak azok, akiket megkérdezhetsz." Hullámok fodrozódtak feljebb, kísérteties jeleket vájva a homokba. „_Asiheti suhasta milati_…"

Volt még több is, egy hosszú, folyékony kiejtésben, ami semmihez sem volt fogható, amit Katara hallott. De Aang pislogott, és Toph és Sokka mindketten feszültté váltak.

_Várjunk. _Láttam_ már azokat a jeleket. Úgy néznek ki, mint – mint az írás Zuko levelein…_

„Magas Udvari," bökte ki Aang. „Miért csináltad ezt? Nem tudunk Magas Udvarit olvasni!"

„Nem-e?" A Festett Hölgy rápillantott kalapja alól, szemei veszedelmesen gyengédek. „Az Avatár kiegyensúlyozza az egész világot. Vagy ez… csak egy legenda?"

Szél fújt, és csak a folyó maradt.

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés:

नामचौर naamacaura; egy másik nevének ellopója

विश्वासहन्तृ vizvaasahantR; (ön)bizalom lopója vagy pusztítója.

अस्मद्रुह् asmadruh; ellenséges számunkra.

आमावास्यविध aamaavaasyavidha; új holdhoz tartozó.

सुहस्त suhasta; ügyes, okos a kezeivel.

असिहेति asiheti; kardforgató, vagy katona karddal felszerelve.

मिलति milati; megtalálni.


	50. Chapter 50

**50.**

Tengervíz és piszok nyirkos bűze lebegett át a fedélzeten, ahogy Jee tengerészei letették a vonóhálót összegyűlt idomárok és más pusztán kíváncsi nézelődők előtt. Sár, kövek, különböző kagylók és tengeri csillagok… és egy ismerős, hátborzongató kék csillámlás a reggeli fényben. Zuko megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Hát - valahogy. Adva, hogy mit tervezett demonstrálni, egyszerűen csak örült, hogy a tengerészek nem engedték a járókelőket túl közel.

„Ön horgonyzott már itt," szólt Jee kapitány halkan, mellette állva. „Megbízom a fenék megítélésében."

„A horgonyzás nem probléma," felelte Zuko ugyanolyan halkan. „A horgony kezelése, miután felvonták – egyesek nem fogják elhinni, hacsak nem látják." A tömeg szeme elé lépett, szorosan odafigyelve, ahol Langxue és Amaya voltak a tűzidomárokhoz képest. Ez érdekes lesz. „Rendben van, mindenki. Amit mutatni akartam-„

„Lehet jeged a víz alatt?" Jinhai apja vállain ült, hogy jobban lásson, nem egészen szökdécselve. „Na ne!"

„Ez nem hétköznapi jég," jelentette ki Iroh, úgy figyelve a jeget, mint egy alvó skorpió-viperát. „Oka van, amiért a Tűz Népének csekély érdeklődése van az Északi Levegő Temploma közeli partban, és nem sok köze van ahhoz, hogy milyen rövidek a téli nappalok."

„Ha a kiképzőik beszéltek róla, valószínűleg veszélynek hívták." Zuko úgy állította hangját, hogy az hallatsszon; ezt hallaniuk _kellett_. „Ha nem vigyázunk, az is lesz. De ha igen… ez hasznos lehet." Keze egy vágásával letört egy töredéket egy lábnyiról; ujjainak hívogató begörbítése, és a szilánk kesztyűs kezébe telepedett. Egy éles lélegzet ki-

Lángok nyaldostak felfelé a jég legmagasabb pereméről, kéken és lobogó sárgán. A hő alatt, a víz elkezdett elcsöpögni.

„Tűz-jég!" Langxue úgy nézett ki, mint akinek tengerészgyalogos teát öntöttek volna le a torkán; ébren és idegesen. „Nem láttam már ilyet… régóta."

Tengerészeti tűzidomárok mocorogtak, szemlátomást visszaemlékezve homályos figyelmeztetésekre a kiképzés ködéből. Jee megköszörülte a torkát. „Ahogy látják," szólt magabiztosan, „kis mennyiségekben viszonylag biztonságos. De ha berontja a horgonyt le kell vésnünk. A szokásos technikák a nagy felületű jég elolvasztására… biztos vagyok benne, hogy el tudják képzelni az mit tehet."

„Tűz-jég." Shirong egy pillantást vetett Terukora, mielőtt visszafordította volna figyelmét a Zuko kezében olvadó és égő darabra. „Vizet égetsz? Hogyan?"

„Ez nem csak víz," somolyodott el Zuko. „Mennyit tudsz a természetes gázról?"

„Természetes – oh." A Dai Li meghökkentnek tűnt. „Guanyin könyörületes fátyla. Az a cucc _itt_ van?"

„Nagy lerakatokban ezekben a hegyekben. Még a tenger alá is vezetve, úgy tűnik," bólintott Iroh. „Mikor átbugyog a mélyvízen, a tűz-jég képződik, és ott heverhet évszázadokig. Hacsak nem egy szerencsétlen hajó a felszínre kotorja, és ott szikrázik."

„Sokkal több kell hozzá egy szikránál, hogy belobbanjon," szólt Zuko, megpróbálva megelőzni a nyugtalanság fodrozódását a tömegben. „Előbb meg kell olvasztanod eleget, hogy éghető gáz legyen a levegőben." Kilapította tenyerét, kinyújtva a jeget egy ritmusra az ujjaival. Heh; nem egészen úgy idomult, mint a tiszta víz. Érdekes. „Megvizsgáltam ezt, mikor előzőleg itt kutattunk." _De akkor még nem idomítottam vizet_.

És most már tudott. Belegondolt ebbe, még Ba Sing Se-ben; tűz-jég, és kétségbeesés, és a népe védelme egy veszedelmes világban.

_Azzal harcolunk, amit a világ ad nekünk. És itt… tüzet ad nekünk._

„Természetes gáz," mondta Langxue félig magának. „Asagitatsu örökké égő tüzei."

„Örökké-égő-?" Shirong lélegzete kiszisszent a fogai között. „Hát persze! Nem csoda, hogy az Arc-Tolvaj… egy természetes jelzőfény a Tűz Népe halottaknak. Itt maga Guanyin táplálja a tüzet; nem kerülne sokba a tűz-szellemeknek, hogy közbenjárjanak az eltemetettekért. A kihunyt tüzekkel, az áldás megrontódik, és-„ Tekintete Jinhaira esett, és a többi fiatal Wenre. „…Az nagyon rossz lenne."

„Nem csak Guanyin." Iroh Amayára mosolygott, meleg szemekkel. „Tudod, hogy úgy hisszük Agni La fivére. De réges-rég, úgy mondták, Agnit a Vizek Unokájának is hívták."

„A Vizek Unokájának – egy _tűz_ szellemet?" szólt Amaya hitetlenkedve.

Iroh meghajtotta fejét. „Ma, úgy vélem, megmutathatjuk miért."

„A flotta helyzetben van?" kérdezte Zuko Jee-t."

„Többé kevésbé," felelte a kapitány szárazon. „Figyelmeztettem mire készül. Nem hinném, hogy a többi kapitány egészen hitt volna nekem."

Zuko majdnem elvigyorodott. „Egyes embereknek egyszerűen látniuk kell."

„Látni mit?" nézett rá Tingzhe Wen kérdő pillantással.

„Asagitatsut csak bátorsággal nyerhetjük el," jelentette ki Iroh. „Ideje megmondanunk neki, hogy itt vagyunk." Hátralépett, egy láng-kör gyúlva körülötte, együtt lélegezve lélegzetével.

Zuko beállt a ritmusába, nem a belső tűzért nyúlva, hanem a világban levőébe. Ott volt a víz, és kavargás volt, aminek a szélnek kellett lennie a hullámokon, és _ott_ volt egy másik kavargás, ami lángok ígéretéről suttogott…

_Ott, és ott, és – Agni, de sok!_

Bácsika _kiai_-ja elperzselte a levegőbe keveredett gáz vékony fuvallatait, a nagy tűz-gyűrű kilobbanva, hogy megtisztítsa a kikötői levegőt lángok rövid, ártalmatlan lángolásaival. Zuko ezzel a kiáltással perdült, megragadva azoknak a szikráknak a legerősebbjeit, _elcsavarva_-

Tűz nyílt panda-liliomokként, száznyi lángnyelv tekergőzve a hullámokból.

A _Suzuran_ számára nem probléma. De igazán, igazán remélte, hogy a többi kapitány _most_ már hitt Jeenek.

„Tűz a vizeken." Amaya megmarkolta a korlátot, úgy meredve a tengerre, mintha még sosem látta volna korábban. „Tűz a víz_ből_… Hogy fogja tudni bárki is, hogy mi legyen?"

„Azt hiszem majd leszünk, amik leszünk, heh?" Saoluan olyan mosollyal tekintett végig a tűzbe borult hullámokon, ami egyezett Terukóéval a puszta csonkítás ígéretében. „Ez a történet, amit Shidan adott nekünk. Nem voltunk különböző népek. Csak egy nép, sok különböző játékkal." Hangosan felnevetett. „Szóval mi a következő, herceg? Itt a tűz és víz, de ez az egyensúlynak csak a fele. Mihez kezdesz? Szelet húzol elő egy kőből? Vagy – ooo, tudom már! –hegyeket az égből!"

Zuko pillantást váltott nagybátyjával. És talán nem tudott olyan sugárzóan vigyorogni, mint Iroh, de egyértelműen képes volt somolyogni.

Meghökkenve, Saoluan enyhén pánikolt pillantást vetett Langxuéra. „Öhm. Nem fog…?"

Az ifjú vízidomár Shirongot figyelte. Aki gyanakodva nézett Terukóra. Aki megpróbált ártatlannak látszani. „Ezért kérte, hogy hozzuk a tajtékkövet, uram?" kérdezte.

Zuko somolya elmélyült. „Hadnagy. Tudta, hogy Shirong ügynök azon benyomás alatt áll, hogy a kövek nem tudnak lebegni?"

„_Nem_ tudnak," erősködött Shirong, úgy kinézve, mint aki nagyon is pánikolni akarna, ha csak volna egy biztonságos irány, amibe futhatna.

„De igen," felelte szándékosan Zuko. „Tudnak."

* * *

„Tehát. Az Avatár, és a fivéred még mindig életben vannak."

A Tűz Úr láng-függönye által vetett árnyakban térdelve, Azula szándékosan nem gondolt bizonyos dolgokra. Nem gondol arra a kétségbeesett csatára a kék sárkány és vizes teremtményei ellen. Nem veszi figyelembe a pletykákat, amik most végigkuncogtak az utcákon és a palotákban, hogy pontosan mi is történhetett, hogy a hercegnő hajója törődött, félig süllyedt roncsként sántikáljon kikötőbe. Még csak meg sem rezzen a gondolatra, hogy Mai és Ty Lee a lakosztályában várakoznak a Dai Li-vel, mind kétségbeesetten azt próbálva tettetni, hogy azon hűséges szolgálók, akiket a Tűz Úr megkövetelne.

Mindenek felett, nem kívánja a fehér bajuszokat, és kacajt, és borotva-éles kedvességet.

_Ezek egyik sem létezik_. _Csak az itt. Csak a most._ „Nincs bizonyítékom, hogy halottak, Apám," felelte Azula még mindig lehajtott fejjel. „Mindketten súlyosan megsérültek, de legutóbb bizonyítottan gyógyító idomárok társaságában látták őket. Nemzetünk érdekében, feltételezem, hogy a Vízi Törzsi fiúnak sikerült rávennie vakmerőbb társait, hogy maradjanak búvóhelyen, és egy élő Avatár inváziójára kell készülnünk a napfogyatkozás napján. Egy Avatár, aki nemcsak hogy a leggyengébb pillanatunkban csap le, de akár arra is találhat módot, hogy megismételje azt a katasztrófát az Északi Sarkon."

A lángok magasabban égtek. „Egy katasztrófát, amit ostoba fivéred és áruló nagybátyád okoztak."

„Sajnálatos módon, információt találtam, hogy nem ez lehet az eset." Azula egyenletesen tartotta hangját, az árulásra való undor színezetével. „A legutóbbi forrásaim Zhao tengernagyot hozzák kapcsolatba helyette." Legjobb névtelen csendben hagyni a fő forrását.

„A kegyemben állt, lányom."

Veszélyes talaj. Nos, nem is várt kevesebbet. „Mikor megbízatást kapott az invázióval, igen. Azonban, Ba Sing Se Dai Li-jai ugyanolyan képesnek tűnnek a szellem ügyekben, mint terep Tűz Bölcseink. Tapasztalataik szerint az ilyen mértékű szellem-ölésnek valahogy kapcsolatban kell lennie a parancsnoki tiszttel." Most már felemelte a fejét, hűvös és érdeklődő arccal. „Adva, hogy az operáció rendje Iroh tábornokot tanácsadóként nevezi meg, Zuko-t pedig egyáltalán nem, kétlem, hogy még a legidiótább cselekedeteik is felbosszanthatták volna a vízi-szörnyet."

Csend, kivéve a lángok pattogása. Régi taktika, de jó.

Térdei fájtak a térdeléstől. Azula lopva megmelegítette kezeit, elcsitítva a nagyját. _Nem vagyok áruló, Apa. Nem vagyok – bármit is mondhatott neked Makoto._

Ha a sárkány mondott neki bármit is. Shidan talán nem hazudott, de megtéveszthették.

_És Apa tudja, hogy én vagyok a leghűségesebb és könyörtelenebb szolgája_. Tudja.

Ám ha ez igaz, miért hagyta volna Ty Lee-t tudatlanul önmagáról, mikor Azulának szüksége volt rá? Ha tudta volna, hogy Ty Lee légidomár, mikor elkezdte vadászni az Avatárt; a háborúnak talán már most vége lenne. A kis szerzetes szerencsés volt, de _törékeny_. Sebezhető, olyan módon, ahogy csak egy másik légidomár használhatta ki.

_Aang úgy hiszi, hogy a világ javára cselekszik._

Hogy a Tűz Népe maga is annak a világnak a része, úgy tűnt nem fér abba a borotvált koponyájába. De ez rendben volt. Hadd higgye, hogy a tűz nem volt más gonoszságnál. Aztán találkozzon Ty Lee-vel, _igaz valójában_.

_Sötét tükröt állítok neked, kicsi Avatár. Látni fogsz? Vagy megpróbálod összetörni?_

Legjobb felkészültnek lenni, ha csakugyan erőszakhoz folyamodik. Nem veszíti el Ty Lee-t egy arrogáns kis _idiótának_-

„Némi nehézségbe ütköztél visszatértedben."

Fenébe. Hogy felejthette el a túlélés egyik első szabályát? Soha, de soha ne foglaljanak le a saját aggodalmaid, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyd Apát. „Igen," jelentette ki Azula, rendbe szedve gondolatait. „Érdekes volt. A legénységemből még senki sem találkozott isonadével." Megengedett magának egy somolyt. „Ugyanakkor, kétlem, hogy az isonade valaha is találkozott volna még robbanózselével. És nem lesz második esélye javítani a taktikáján."

„Robbanó zselé."

Két szó, és el akart bújni a padlón. Hangszínének puszta semlegessége is pofoncsapás volt. A tűz volt a felsőbbrendű elem; a tűzidomítás, az abszolút harci művészet. Elég, ha a hétköznapi katonák tankokra és fúrókra és találmányokra hagyatkoztak. Egynek Sozin vonalából mindezek felettinek kell lennie. „Nem volt idő finom lépésekre. Meg kellett mentenem a hajóm-„

„Soha," vágott keresztül Ozai hangja késként az övén, „nem gondoltam volna Shidan szavait hallani a saját lányom ajkairól."

_Tudja._

A csontja velejét is megfagyasztotta. Nem tudott mozdulni. Nem tudott _gondolkodni_. Mai, Ty Lee, az ügynökei – ős sosem árulták volna el Shidan jelenlétét. Túl okosak voltak ahhoz, hogy azt higgyék megmenekülhetnének bosszúja elől. A legénységének kellett lennie. Nem bizonyította Zuko-nak időről időre, hogy az alacsony rangú tengerészek voltak a gyenge pont, hajlandóak meghajolni bárkinek magasabb rangból: Beszéltek, nincs róla kétség-

_Lélegezz._

A légzés tűz volt. A légzés kontroll volt. És a kontroll volt minden.

_Szóval Apa tudja. Mozdulj ennek megfelelően._

Könnyű gondolni. Szinte lehetetlen megtenni. Shidan azért jött érte, mert tudta, hogy haldoklik. Mert azt akarta, hogy éljen. _Meggyógyította_. Hogy mondhatja, hogy hagyott egy gyógyító idomárt elsétálni. Nem hálából, nem, azt Apa sosem állná… de valahogy kételkedett benne, hogy az igazi indok jobban tetszene neki.

_Az életét kockáztatta értem. Ahogy én tettem Ty Lee-ért. Kockáztattam az _életemet_, nincs _értelme_-_

Csakhogy mikor Shidan pengéi és tüze védelmezték, volt. Volt valami több a hűségnél és romlott önérdeknél, ami mozdította az embereket. Valami, amire nem voltak szavai. Még. De fényes volt és éles és _követelő_, mint az ügyesség, ami Mai pengéit lendítette. És akarta.

Nem olyan volt, mint a tűzidomítás, vagy bármi egyéb, amit elsajátított az évek során, ami a belső tehetségét élesítette. Más volt. Kemény.

De Shidan kihívta őt. Ott állt a saját kabinjában, ismerve erejét, és _kihívta_ a belső tüzét. Blokkolva őt azzal a fényességgel, ami feszült és incselkedett és nem lehetett elpusztítani, annál jobban, mint holdfényt lehet szétzúzni a vízen.

„_Tanulj, unokám. És emlékezz. Magával a tengerrel harcoltunk, és túléltük. Nem azért, mert erősebbek vagyunk, vagy agyafúrtabbak! Hanem mert _vagyunk_._

„_Mikor őseink a lángokat csodálták, Agni meglátta bennünk a szikrát. Látta hogy élünk, ahogy a tűz él; szikrázunk és égünk és meghalunk, ahogy a föld és levegő és víz sohasem. És így minket választott, és összesodorta azt a szikrát a sajátjával. És a fülünkbe azt suttogta, _'Legyetek_.'_

„_Tűzidomár vagy. Belül, táplálod Agni szikráját. Mily hevesen égsz! De a tűz csak fele az erődnek. Találd meg a szikrát, ami _ember_, unokám, ami sárkány, ami élet. Találd meg ezt, és soha le nem győzetsz. Még a halálban sem."_

Megtalálni a szikrát, az erőt magában. Hinni.

„Információja volt, ami túl bizalmas volt, hogy a hétköznapi csatornákon keresztül szállítsa," találta magát Azula mondani. Erővel tartotta egyenletesen a hangját, és remélte, hogy olyan igaz, amilyennek hangzik. Apa tudná, ha hazudik. Apa _mindig_ tudta. „Van egy vulkán északon a Keleti Kontinensen, ami azzal fenyeget, hogy nyűgössé válik. Byakko azt tervezi, hogy tűzidomárokat küld, hogy újra lenyugtassa. Azt akarta, hogy biztos legyek benne, nem a birodalmunk érdekei elleni lépés."

Igaz. Tudta, hogy igaz. De ki mondta neki? Mikor?

És az ezen szavak emléke utáni kutatás miért hozott csak meleg kezeket és borotva éleket, vigasztalókat, mint a kések, amik aludni hagyták?

Fodrozódás a tüzes válaszfalban. „És te hittél neki."

Ha nem lett volna ébren, ezek a szavak éberré rázták volna. Ebben a kijelentésben több tüske volt, mint egy kertnyi rózsa-narancs fában. „Ha jól emlékszem, a Shirotora hegynek nem jön el az ideje még néhány évszázadig," felelte Azula egyszerűen. „El tudnak irányítani néhányat az idomárjaik közül máshová egy időre a szigeteink veszélyeztetése nélkül."

Szikrák pattantak a lángokban. Azula nem volt hajlandó megrezzenni, de izzadtság csurrant le a gerincén.

„Byakkói Shidan megmentené az ellenségeinket, és te azt hiszed, hogy nem lépne a birodalom ellen?" Ozai kacaja sötét volt. „Sokat kell még tanulnod, Azula."

Hát persze hogy sokat. Még csak tizennégy volt. Elég idős, hogy megvédje a becsületét, és a birodalomét, de nem elég idős, hogy minden tekercset olvasott volna a palota könyvtárában. Az agyafúrtság és intelligencia messzire vitt, de ősei harapósságának összegyűlt súlya említést érdemelt.

Még így is, nem tudta elképzelni mit hagyhatott ki. „Vannak kolóniáink a kontinens északi szélén," jegyezte meg Azula. Volt Onsenzakurában, hogy elkapja Zuko-t és Iroht; a helyiek talán nem voltak olyan kifinomultak, mint a kaldera polgárai, de hűségesek voltak. „Számítanak ránk, hogy kezeljünk ilyen veszélyeket, vagy időben figyelmeztessük őket, hogy evakuálhassanak." Átmeredt a lángokon, arca nyugodt maszk a nyugtalanság felett. „Jelentős taktikai előnynek kell lennie, hogy ellensúlyozza azokat a veszteségeket."

Ezúttal, a csend önelégültnek érződött.

_Ez helytelen._

Őszintén, miért érdekelné, ha az északi kolóniák meghalnak? Ha a haláluk célt szolgált a birodalom számára, egy hasznos célt, ami örökre lezúzná ellenségeiket – talán megérné. De hagyni, hogy Tűz Népe polgárokat töröljön el egy vulkán? A nagyurak azért uralkodtak, mert tüzet idomítottak; mert Agni gyermekei voltak. A parasztok csak azért adták hűségüket, mert azoknak a nagyuraknak megvolt az erejük, hogy megvédjék őket.

_Hagyd, hogy a saját népünk tűz által haljon, és minden, amit építettünk szétzúzódik._

Apja bizonyára figyelembe vette ezt. Kell legyen egy magasztosabb cél. Egy abszolút stratégia, ami a Tűz Népét felemeli a többi fölé.

_Nyugalom. Ismered a játékot_. „Megtisztelne, hogy szándékaid javát megismerhessem, Apám."

„Csakugyan, megtisztelne."

Csak a megvetés legkisebb görbülése az ajkakon, hallhatóan a hangjában. Azula belül összerezzent, mintha egy kőajtó csapódott volna az ujjhegyeire. Ez _nem_ volt. Ez _bolond_ volt. Ez _nem vagy és soha nem is leszel méltó _volt-

_Mit tettem, Apa? Mit tettem valaha is, hogy kétségbe vonj?_

„Soha nem tűnődtél el rajta Byakko hogy talált meg?"

És ebben a kérdésben minden csapdáról sikított. De ki számára? „Kém," vont vállat Azula. „Ez az, amit tesz. Arra számítok Mai még hasznosabb lesz, alkalma lévén megfigyelni a módszereit."

Hasznos, az biztos. De kinek az oldalára? Mai világossá tette, hogy se nem bocsátja meg, se nem felejti el Azula manipulációját a Zuko-val való kapcsolatában. De.

„_A húga vagy_," mondta Mai, míg azon küszködtek, hogy visszatartsák hajójukat az elsüllyedéstől. „_Túl akarja élni ezt a háborút. És van egy terve. Tetszene. Egy része elég harapós még _hozzád _képest is_."

„_Itt vagyok, hogy segítsek Zuko-n, és Ty Lee-n és rajtad. Mert törődnek veled. És Shidan törődik. Sokkal ijesztőbb, mint a Tűz Úrnak hinni engedi. Hidd el nekem."_

Érdekes, hogy ezt most megerősítve hallja, az által, amit Ozai Tűz Úr _nem_ mondott. Semmi vicsorgás Byakko erőtlenségén. Sem megvetés egy klánra nézve, ami olyan sok merev-nyakú önállóságot hordozott, csupán szerencse és egy vízi vulkán szeszéjének köszönhetően.

_Nem mond semmit_, ébredt rá Azula. _Azt akarja, hogy én beszéljek. Hogy elmondjam mit tudok._

És egyáltalán nem említette Makotót.

_Lehetetlen. Ha tud Shidanról a legénységemtől, tudnia kell, hogy egy sárkány támadott meg minket. Egy sárkány! Mikor mindnek halottnak kéne lennie!_

Hacsak nem Shidannak igaza volt, és Ozai egyáltalán nem a legénységétől szerzett tudomást Nagyapja jelenlétéről.

_Nem. Nem lehet. Apa nem hazudna. Nem nekem._

De nem hazudott, igaz-e? Makoto nem említése nem volt hazugság róla. Ahogy Mai örökségének említése nem volt hazugság Zuko számára.

_Apa sosem bánna velem úgy, mint Zuko-val. Soha!_

Két lehetőség. Apja vagy szövetségben áll Makotóval, vagy nem. Arcra, a _nem_ sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnt. Sozin vonala sárkányokat mészárolt. Még Iroh bácsi is. És Makoto megpróbálta megölni őt. Apja ezt soha nem engedné.

…De tudta mit hallott, hat évvel ezelőtt. Tudta.

_Akkor gyermek voltam. Közel sem olyan hasznos. Most már az vagyok, bevettem Ba Sing Se-t – én vagyok a méltó örökös!_

Egy örökös, aki csak föld és levegő és tiltott gyógyítás által élte túl. Élete kés-élen egyensúlyozott, főleg most, hogy elhozta figyelmeztetését az Avatárról-

Jég csorgott le a gerincén. _Nawahime azt állította a mi kémünk_.

És a kémek első szabálya, sose használj olyan információt, amit csak egy forrásig lehet lekövetni.

_Nem lepődött meg, hogy az Avatár életben lehet. Nem volt dühödt. Nem volt megvető. Nem _volt meglepve.

_Kihasználták_. Hihető információforrás, hogy elfedje amit Makoto szolgáltatott.

Hagyta, _hogy elmeneküljünk_!

A terem vöröset és feketét villogott; Azula kényszerítette magát, hogy normálisan lélegezzen. Igen, Ty Lee meglepte Makotót a parton. Igen, a kőszilánkok komoly kárt tettek azokban a szárnyakban. De a sárkányok tüzet idomítottak, tüzet _leheltek_. És azon a parton nem maradt tűzidomár, hogy harcoljon vele.

_Az a szuka!_

A Tűz Úr örököse, leskelődő strucc-lónak használva, hogy elfedje egy sárkány nyomát. Soha nem érzett még ilyen dühöt.

_Makoto a saját céljaira használt engem… és hogy vadássza Shidant._

És ezt, Azula úgy találta, nem tudta megbocsátani. _Nem_ _volt_ _ok_ megölni Shidan-t. parancsba kapta, hogy soha ne menjen a Tűz Úr közelébe, vagy a palotáéba; nem jelentett fenyegetést Sozin vonalára. Mindig Byakko védelmében cselekedett, és mindig is úgy fog. És Byakko volt a nyugat legutolsó őre; a legtávolibb pont, hogy igazságot kiáltson Agninak, mielőtt a nap a tengerbe süllyedt volna. Szigetükön túl csak zabolázatlan óceán volt, és úgy álltak a tenger hatalma ellen, mint maga a hegyük.

_Csak egy bolond fojtja el a lángot, ami őrzi őt. Nem fognak bolondok fenyegetni!_

Ám a Tűz Úr nem volt bolond.

_Még mindig vár._

Még mindig csendben. Sem egy suttogás, sem egy láng-roppanás, hogy utaljon rá Ozai Tűz Úr mit kívánna hallani. Vakon sétál be a labirintusba, minden szavával azon imádkozva, hogy ne zuhanjon végzetébe.

_Ám legyen._

Szavakat felsorakoztatva, mint Mai rejtett pengéi, Azula belekezdett.

…Izzadtság, csorogva a kulcscsontján és a gerincén, a formális páncélt nyirkossá és kínzóvá téve sóval. Azula kitaszította a kényelmetlenséget elméjéből, a szobái felé cserkészve, olyan mosollyal az ajkán, amitől az elhaladó szolgák összerezzentek.

_Még egy folyosó. Csak még egy._

Abban sem volt biztos, most, hogy mit is mondott. Valamiféle hihető szövetét hogy Shidan hálózata megfigyelte a hírnök-sólymokat, motor sebességeket, szeleket, és áramlatokat, és abból kiszámítva, hogy ha egy üzenet bejött _ide_, a hajónak magának _annak_ a specifikus körzetében kell lennie…

Jelentős utalást ejtett el, hogy a tengerészeti kikötőkben szorosabbra kell fogni a biztonságot. Elvégre, ha az uralkodói járművek sebessége széles körben tudott – nos.

_Jó húzás. Talán mindent megmentett. Még egy ajtó…_

Ty Lee rajta volt, még szinte mielőtt az ajtó illedelmesen becsukódott volna, rózsaszín mérföldeket zagyválva percenként, ahogy Mai hatékonyan kiszabadította ruháiból és páncéljából és egy zubogóan forró fürdőbe vezette.

_Hideg. Annyira fáztam._

„Kit kell megcsonkítanunk?" kérdezte Mai nyersen.

Azula pislogott, megkönnyebbülten látva, hogy a saját rejtett kései óvatosan a kád kis peremére lettek helyezve. „Senkit. Pillanatnyilag." Szemei összeszűkültek. „Miért?"

_Jól válogasd meg a szavaidat, Mai. Tudod, hogy figyelnek minket._

„Ambíciózus klánból jövök," felelte Mai higgadtan. „Jó a népünk szolgálatára lenni. Hol máshol jobb a munka?"

…Oh, csodás. Igazán csodás. Szinte költői. Minden szó a szigorú igazság. Azulának somolyognia kellett.

_Ezt nem merte volna nekem mondani korábban._

Ami történetesen… _érdekes_ volt. A hű szolgálók értékesek voltak. De valaki, aki nem volt hű, ám mégsem volt történetesen ellenség; akinek céljai párhuzamosan futottak, de nem ugyanazok voltak – éberen tartotta. _Fókuszáltan_.

És ha amit gyanított igaz volt, minden fókuszára szükségük lesz, hogy túléljenek.

_Nem fogja engedni, hogy Makoto ellenem lépjen. Nem most. Nem a napfogyatkozásig, mikor az Avatár le lesz zúzva._

De amint Aang kézre kerül…

_Nyugalom. Kontroll_. És hagyd figyelmen kívül azt az apró nyüszítést, ami ki akart mászni a torka hátuljából, ami apjára nézett és azt akarta könyörögni _miért_?

_A miért nem számít. Makoto holtan akar engem, és Apával dolgozik, és én…_

_Én _nem_ fogom úgy végezni, mint Zuko._

Egyféleképpen lehet biztos. Egy információ, amit megtudhat, ami megmondhatja neki, hogy biztos-e örökösként, vagy lehet… feláldozható.

_Sozin nyolcvan felett volt, mikor Azulon született. Azulon a hatvanas éveiben, mikor Apa._

Tény. És tény. Bolond lenne, ha nem venné fontolóra a lehetőséget.

„Tudom, hogy egy ideje már, hogy bármelyikőtök is a városban volt," szólt Azula nemtörődömül, a szürkébe és aranyba nézve. „De azon tűnődtem, vajon hallottatok-e bármilyen érdekes pletykát. Különösen… oh, készpénz-ajándékról. És selyemről."

_Ki házasodik? Ki alkudja le?_

Add ezt össze egy látogatással a Sárkánycsont Katakombákban, hogy ellenőrizze a Bölcsek feljegyzéseit családi szövetségekről, és tudni fogja.

_Nem vetheted félre Anyát. Nem teheted!_

Ursa száműzött volt. Ursa jogilag halott volt. Nagyon is megtehette. Nem azért volt sikeres örökösként ilyen sokáig, mert figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényeket.

„Mókás lehet." Mai feketére festett körmöket kocogtatott egy pengének, végigvizslatva a fürdőszoba falait bármilyen változtatásra, amik hallgató lyukak lehettek. „Tudsz szárítókötélen egyensúlyozni?"

„Néha," bólintott Ty Lee, szemlátomást fontolóra véve. „Még ha a kötél nincs is megtámasztva, lehetnek vödrök és állványok, amiket használhatok. Jó ötlet!"

„Szárítókötelek?" szólt Azula kétkedve.

„Kérdezz, amíg Ty Lee adja magát, és soha nem tudják mit mondtak később," felelte Mai egyszerűen. „És ha tudni akarsz valami… finomat…" egy vállrándítás. „Meglepne hogy a szennyes mi mindent el nem árul."

Azula rámeredt.

Mai kezei mozogtak, laposat és selymeset utánozva.

Oh. _Lepedők_. Ez… öhm. Több volt, mint amit valaha is tudni akart. Fúúj.

_Te vagy az örökös. Tedd amit kell, hogy túlélj_. „Kreatív," ismerte el Azula. „Roppant kreatívaknak kell lennünk az elkövetkezendő néhány hétben, hölgyeim. Nemzetünknek szüksége van rá, hogy nagyon, nagyon hasznosak legyünk."

Finom figyelmeztetés. De Mai mozdulatlanságából és Ty Lee ajakharapdálásából, elég világos.

_Ha nem vagyunk hasznosak, halottak leszünk. Ha Apa azt hiszi nem vagyok többé hasznos…_

Nos. Tévedni fog. Vagy így, vagy úgy.

* * *

„Hasztalan," mormolta Sokka, tudva, hogy elvész a föld dörömbölésében, a víz loccsanásában, a lángok halódó ropogásában. „Ez aztán a módja, hogy hagyjatok egy srácot besegíteni."

Lehangolódva elsétált a meteor körüli idomár csapkodástól, apró lángnyelvekkel szemezve, amikhez Aang és a lányok még nem értek el. _Furcsa. Azt hinnéd, hogy a száraz fű gyújtósként égne._

Égett; csak, nem azzal a tomboló tűzzel, amit ebben az őrült nemzetben várt volna. Inkább mászó ropogás volt a töveknél, szál száraz szál után lobbanva lángra és égve, ritmikusan, mint Nagyi leszőrözve egy bőrt-

„Tűz és acél, fiú! Mégis mit képzelnek azok a fiatal bolondok mit csinálnak?"

…Roppant _férfias_ sikkantás volt. Erre megesküdött volna bárkinek. Itt volt, épp Nagyira gondolva, és-

Hát, ő nem volt a Nagyi. Kissé túl magas és sápadt. A ráncok nem egészen ugyanazokon a helyeken. És Nagyi sosem viselt volna vöröset és aranyat, vagy vonta volna hátra a haját vörös láng dísszel. Vagy kukucskált volna egy _kard_ markolata a válla felett.

Oké, szóval bámult. Nagyanyának kellett lennie; talán akár valaki _déd_anyjának is, olyan öregnek tűnt. És _fel_ volt _fegyverkezve_. Valahogy oldalt csúsztatta a világot.

„Nos?" Megböködte a vállát, épp csak a Tűz Népe furcsa karperecei felett. „Beszélj, kölyök. Víz és föld, idomítva itt? Ha a hatóságok elkapnak, egy fagyott hegyen kötsz ki nap nélkül, ugye?"

_Arany. Arany van a ruhaszegélyein_. „Nem… te ennél a hatóság?" nyögte ki Sokka.

„Heh. Heh heh heh…" csípőre tett öklökkel, kacagott, tisztán és hangosan, mint egy beszélő dob. „Szóval a kölyöknek vannak szemei. És tudja is használni őket." Rásomolygott. „Még mindig várok a _válaszomra_, fiú."

Hogy mit csináltak? Nem volt ez nyilvánvaló? „Eloltják a tüzet."

„Nyáron?" Úgy nézett rá, mintha éppen egy rothadt halat ajánlott volna neki. „Miért?"

„Öhm, város abban az irányban?" mutatta Sokka. „Éjszaka, senki sincs fenn, grr, tűz, argh?"

„Nyár van," felelte az öreg kardforgató nő szárazon. „Ha azt hiszed, hogy a tűz tornyaikban nincsenek emberek, főleg éjjel, nem lehetsz a szigeteken túl régóta. És ha azt hiszed, hogy egy nyári tűz kioltása bármit is megold…" összeszűkítette szemeit a barátaira, és mély levegőt vett, ami megtöltötte az öreg tüdőket. „_Hagyjátok abba most_!"

Víz loccsant a földre, ahogy Aang és Katara bámultak. Toph hagyta, hogy a föld egy dobbanással visszaessen.

„Hát. Legalább annyi jómodor van bennük, hogy figyelnek." Egy öreg ujj mutatott Tophra. „Te, föld-leány. Tedd vissza azt a földet, és ügyelj arra, hogy a gyökeres fele legyen lefelé. Egy füves-tűz ártalmatlan, de ha talajtüzet kezdünk, Shu Jing megnyúz mindannyiunkat. És jogosan." Újabb bökés. „Ti, vízidomárok. Tegyétek hasznossá magatokat, és áztassátok be a gyökereket, mielőtt visszafekteti őket. Egy szikra a föld alatt hetekig maradozhat mielőtt újra a felszínre lángol, és nem én fogom megosztani ezt az _örömteli_ hírt a tűz-őrséggel-„

„Sokka, menj el tőle!" Toph feldobbantott egy föld-falat közé és a fehér-hajú asszony közé. „Nincs szívverése!"

_Mi van?_

„Okos lány."

Sokka elhátrált a föld pajzs mögé, nézve, ahogy ami egy makacs idős hölgynek tűnt… _elhalványul_.

Most már áttetszően, az asszony megrázta a fejét. „Még mindig gondoskodnod kell arról a földről, leány. Én csupán egy kísértet vagyok, vándorolva, ahol szerettem. Hagyd, hogy egy talajtűz kezdődjön, és sokkal sötétebb erőket ébresztesz föl, mint én valaha is lehetnék." Széttárta kezeit. „Ez valaha az én birtokom volt. Nem fogom károsítottan látni."

„A szellemek _hazudhatnak_," vágta neki Aang.

„Szellemek, igen," felelte a kardforgató nő szárazon. „Én egy _kísértet_ vagyok, kicsi vízidomár. A tanárodnak meg kellett volna tanítania a különbséget."

Egy kísértet. Sokka érezte, hogy a szőr a tarkóján _egyenesen_ égnek mered. A szellemek azok szellemek voltak, és sosem tudhattad pontosan mit tennének, vagy miért. A kísértetek? Valaha emberek voltak. És, hát – az emberek egyenesen _gonoszak_ tudtak lenni.

„Öhm." Aang előhúzta a _naná hogy tudom mit csinálok, bízz bennem_ mosolyát. „Nem mondanám, hogy Pakku mester _mindent_ elmondott volna nekünk a kísértetekről…"

_Oh, remek_, ébredt rá Sokka, elnehezedő szívvel. _Egy szavára sem figyelt_.

„Megvan neked Sokka neve," szólt közbe Katara, nagyot nyelve. „Add meg a tiedet."

„Egyet, hogy négy használja?" A kísértet majdnem derültnek tűnt. „Nem fair csere, kicsi víz-gyermek."

„Sokka neve, és megtesszük amit mondtál, hogy megállítsuk ezt a… talaj tüzet," ajánlotta Katara. „Ennyire megbízunk benned."

„Ah; na ezek már fair-ebb szavak." A kísértet bólintott, elégedetten. „Az életben Temulnak hívtak." Egy bizonyos föld-darab felé mutatott. „Először azt oltsátok. Érzem benne a szikrát."

Katara vizet loccsintott fel a földről, beáztatva a helyet keze egy lapító intésével. „Ki van oltva?"

Az arany szemek félig lehunyva, a kísértet bólintott. Toph a homlokát ráncolta, de visszabillentette a földet oda, ahonnan jött.

„Egyszerűen azt teszitek, amit akar?" morogta Aang, felintve a saját vízgömbjét.

„Ő valaki ősének a szelleme," felelte Katara komolyan. „Emlékezz mit mondott Pakku mester. Nem látnánk, ha nem lenne fontos."

Sokka kérdőn nézett Temulra, emlékezve félszeg pillanatokra egy parton _valaki_ kezeivel az ingén ökölbe szorulva. „Azt hittem az illő ős szellemek a családi templomokban tűnnek fel."

„Ohó, a Tűz Úr propagandáját hallgattátok, ugye?" Temul elsomolyodott. „Gondolj bele, ifjonc. Nem mindenki elég gazdag, hogy temploma legyen, ugye? Szóval ha az egyedüli élő lelkek, akik tanácsot nyerhetnek a halottaktól a nemesek… nos." Kezének egy intése, a láthatár felé. „Oly sokkal könnyebb hazugságokat mondani."

„Az egész háború egy hazugság!" tiltakozott Aang. „Az emberek hogy nem tudhatják?"

„Na ez, kicsi vízidomár, egy hosszú történet." Temul a talaj felé biccentett. „Először a földet. Talán később lesz magyarázat is." Sötéten felkuncogott. „És ha azt hiszitek hazudok, gondoljatok bele ebbe. Halott vagyok. Nagyon kevés dolog maradt, amit a Tűz Bölcsek tehetnek velem." Egy éles mosoly. „Nem fogják megzavarni Sozin hamvait, hogy még egyszer megölhessen."

Sokka megtorpant. „Te… Sozin Tűz Úr?"

„Amint mondtam-„

„Hosszú történet, vettem," sóhajtotta Sokka. „Különben is, mi a búbánat az a talajtűz?"

Együtt szállingózva, ahogy a többiek benedvesítették és elegyengették a gyepet, Temul felívelt egy fehér szemöldököt. „Minek hangzik?"

„Nem lehet az, aminek hangzik," vitatkozott Sokka. „Jég van a… öhm." Lenézett Toph egyik mélyebb gödrébe. „Állandóan elfelejtem, hogy nálatok nincs jég odalenn."

„Biztosan a sarkok közeléből jöttél," tűnődött Temul. „Így hát sosem láttál fű tüzet. A tajgán csak korona tüzek vannak. Nem csoda, hogy félsz a lángoktól."

„Hé, legutóbbi ellenőrzésem szerint? Ha cucc ég le, az általában rossz," vágott vissza Sokka.

„Akkor gyere, és nézd. Gyertek," a többieknek biccentett, ahogy Toph legyűrt egy utolsó darab nedves gyeptéglát. „Hadd mutassak életet a tűz közt."

_Jah, persze_, gondolta Sokka szkeptikusan, egyik szemét a városi földekhez vidáman közelebb égő tüzeken tartva, ahogy Temul egy sötétebb erdő felé szállingózott. _Ha bárki van azokban az őrtornyokban, jobb lesz, ha igyekeznek…_

A tűz felmászott egy alacsony partra a földek szélén, és megállt.

_Mi van?_

Katara átmeredt az éjszakán. Kinyúlt, mintha bundát tapogatna. „Víz van amögött a domb mögött!"

„Az a domb nem domb," jelentette ki Toph, meglepetten felemelve a fejét. „Azt emberek csinálták."

„Ilyen meglepő, ifjoncok?" Azt hittétek, mert nem tudjuk idomítani, használni sem tudjuk?" Temul _tch_-cintett. „Mind Agni gyermekei vagyunk, akár megajándékozva a tűzzel, akár nem. Ezek a szigetek az otthonunk. Ismerjük őket; tüzet, földet, tengert és eget. Főleg az eget." Tekintete távolivá vált; a levegő hullámzani látszott a hőtől. „A halál jön, a nyár halálával. Azok, akik nem tudják olvasni az ősz viharait többet veszíthetnek a saját életüknél."

_Ősz, a légidomároknak_. Abból az elszörnyedt pillantásból Aang arcán, Sokka tudta, hogy a dolgok gyorsan meg fognak indulni a lejtőn. _Gyorsan, gondolkodj, csinálj valamit-_ „Hogy marad bármi is életben ennek a közepén?" fakadt ki Sokka a folyó lángokra mutatva.

Figyelme visszarebbenve hozzá, Temul ajkaihoz emelte ujját. Leguggolt, és hangtalanul előre lépett, fekete halmokra mutatva, ahol a tűz már átégett.

Vicces alakú fekete halmok, ébredt rá Sokka, ahogy mind megpróbáltak közelebb lopódzni. Kettő nagy, meg egy rakat kicsi olyan közel, hogy úgy néztek ki, mintha csibék húzódtak volna egy sarki tyúk alá-

A feketéből, bolyhos sárga kukucskált ki. „Peep?"

„Quack!"

„Teknős kacsák!" Aang lecsapott, Katarának adva egy tekergőző, sárga bolyhos teknős-kiskacsát kormos teknővel. „Miért engedted a tüzet erre? Bajuk eshetett volna!"

„_Quack!"_

„Hé! Csak azt akartam, hogy Katara lássa – au! Hagyjátok abba!"

Avatár, letámadva teknős kacsák által. Sokka megpróbált nem vihogni. Igazán.

„Nincs bajuk." Katara megdörgölt egy bolyhos fejet az ujjhegyével, aztán letette a csapkodó hártyás lábacskákat. „Tessék, kicsi mama… nézd csak meg. Egyáltalán nincs bajuk." Szemei elkerekedtek. „De láttuk a tüzet!"

„Füves tűz." Temul nézte, ahogy a kis falka a domb felé totyog, és az azon túli víz felé. „Gyorsan égnek, alacsonyan, és hidegen. Nem, nem; ne higgyetek nekem. Tegyétek a kezeteket a talajra és érezzetek." Toph felé biccentett. „Vagy kérdezzétek azt, aki mezítláb járkál a hamuban."

Sokka nagyot nyelt. Egyenesen a tűz után jártak, és Toph nem panaszkodott…

Az ajkába harapva, megérintette a kormos talajt.

_Forró._

De csak forró. Mint egy kő a nyári napon. Nem perzselően forró, mint egy fa-tűz, vagy akár bugyborékolóan forró, mint a főzőfazekas víz. Csak forró.

„Nem bölcs dolog embereknek egy füves tűzbe sétálniuk. Nem vagyunk olyan erősek, mint a teknős-kacsák." Temul fanyarul elmosolyodott. „Figyeljétek a tüzet. Lássátok hogy mozog. Mit szeret. Nem eszik követ, vagy vizet. Még egy foltnyi gereblyézett homok is félrefordíthatja." A földek és a város felé intett. „Ha a meteor nem csapódott volna be, Shu Jing égette volna néhány hét múlva. Minden évben, ez a föld ég; minden nyáron, apróbb tüzek hárítanak el nagyobbakat. Ez Shu Jing nagyurának kötelessége, és jól is lát hozzá."

„Nem lenne jobb, ha egyáltalán nem égne?" kérdezte Aang szkeptikusan. „Úgy értem, a hagyományok jók, de…" Temul szemei összeszűkültek, és nagyot nyelt. „Oké, persze, igazad van-„

„Azt hiszed a fű halott?" A kísértet őszintén kíváncsinak hangzott.

„Öhm… füst? Hamu? Csupa fekete?" mutatott rá Aang.

Toph bevájta a lábujjait, cipői nyílt élei susogva a hamun. „Úgy érződik, mintha valami jó hosszú gyökerek lennének odalenn."

„Vannak is," értett egyet Temul. „Hamarosan eső lesz. Az új sarjadás smaragd lángokként fog kinőni, minden itteni életnek eledelül. És mivel a huzalfű égett, virágozni fog, és magzani." Szigorú pillantást vetett Aangre. „Tűz nélkül, a huzalfű meghal."

Aang úgy nézett ki, mintha igazán le akart volna ülni, ha talál egy foltot hamu nélkül. „De… fák," erősködött. „A Hei Bai erdő – a Tűz Népe leégette! Szörnyű volt!"

„Miféle erdő?" Temul a csípőjére tette a kezeit, mintha az örökkévalósága lenne a válaszra.

„Miféle?" visszhangozta Aang. „Hogy tudná bárki is megmondani? Mind fekete volt és füstölt!"

„Nem famunkás vagy, mi?" Temul sötét pillantást vetett rá. „Azt hittem a Vízi Törzsek minden gyermeke megérinti a fát, hogy meglássa rejlik-e bennük hajóács."

„Tölgyek," mondta Katara gyorsan. „Többségében tölgyek voltak. Emlékeztek a makkokra?"

Sokka megdörgölte a fejét és összeráncolta a szemöldökét. „Hogy is felejthetném?"

„Keményfa erdő." Temul zordnak tűnt. „Acél és agyar, mit tanítanak manapság fiatal idióta tűzidomároknak… ez rossz tett volt. A keményfa ritkán ég. És mint a tajgátok, mikor igen, többnyire korona tüzek. Több mint két évszázadot megéltem, és egy kezemen meg tudom számlálni azokból az erdőkből hány égett."

_Két évszázad_? Sokkának tátva marad a szája. _Na ne_!

„Te Shu Jing-i Temul vagy!" Toph vállai megfeszültek; Sokka érezte a talajt megrezzenni alattuk. „Ismerted Kyoshi Avatárt!"

„Ismertem." Maga a levegő tűnt lángra kapni a vállai felett, kéken és halálosan égve, mint Azula lángjai. „Miért kerestek híreket egy gyilkoló Avatárról?"

„Nem volt gyilkos!" tiltakozott Aang. „Úgy értem, Chin a Hódító meghalt, de ha nem lett volna olyan buta, nem _állt_ volna egyszerűen ott-„

„Nem láttam Chint, a Hódítót elesni." Temul hangja jég volt. „Lásd a vihart az óceánt tépni a falud fölé, vízidomár. Érezd a hullámokat kivinni a tengerre! Harcolj az úszásért, hogy élj, nap reménytelen nap után. És mikor minden leveszett, mikor az óceán egészben kíván elnyelni – akkor, reménykedj, hogy van háló, hogy megmentsen, ahogy engem megmentettek, a sárkányok által vetve, akik szerettek minket!" Azúr tüzek lobbantak és ropogtak, éjnél sötétebb feketében égve. „Akkor, beszélhetsz nekem _gyilkosságról_." Összefonva karjait, elkezdett halványulni.

„Várj," szólt Sokka hamar. „Kérlek."

Halványan, mint a köd, amaz rámorgott. „Próbára teszed a türelmemet, kölyök."

„Tűzidomár vagy," kottyintotta Sokka, előrángatva többoldalnyi jelet homokból másolva. „Ti srácok sosem vagytok türelmesek." Megvan. „Nemes vagy, igaz? Olvasod a Magas Udvarit?" Nagyot nyelt a pillantására. „Kérlek? Segítségre van szükségünk. Ha Sozin megölt – megpróbáljuk helyrehozni a dolgokat."

Valami mozogni tűnt a sötétben mögötte, mint vihar szárnyai. „Soha nem kérdezted Sozin _miért_ vágott le."

…_Eep._

„A Festett Hölgy adta nekünk ezt az üzenetet." Aang lépett mellé. „Neki hiszel?"

„Jele rajtatok kettőtökön biztosabb járást ad, mint hinnétek. „Temul tekintete Aangen nyugodott. „Ő talán hisz benned. De Jang Hui régóta remény nélkül volt. Shu Jing ennél erősebb." Finoman, mint a köd, megérintette a papírt. „Nem kívánok keresztülvágni kegyeken, amit ő adott."

„Nem fogsz segíteni?" Aang lecsapta a kezeit, szemlátomást _nem_ idomítva. „Azt próbáljuk tenni, ami helyes!"

„A Tűz Népe egy illő polgára, még a legfaragatlanabb rakat is, akit a kolóniákon neveltek," jegyezte meg Temul szárazon, „tudná, hogy a szellem-ügyeket hű nagyurához kell vinni tanácsért és segedelemért. Mert a nagyurakban megvan az erő, hogy szembenézzenek a szellemekkel, ami még egy ügyes tűzidomárban sincs meg."

„Föld és víz," mutatott rá Toph. „Nincsenek nagyuraink."

„Hát nincsenek. De _te_, leány." Temul Katarára meredt, csillogó arannyal. „Te vendettát hordozol, nemde?"

„Én- az nem-„ Aangre nézve, Katara megrázta a fejét. „Nem használom. Zuko azzal _bántani_ akart minket."

„Mikor a fertőzés halálos, Agni késének mélyre kell vágnia." Temul tekintete sosem rezzent. „Azt hitted csak tintát és papirost hordozol? A herceg vére jelöli, ami jog szerint a tiéd. Minden szellem ezen a földön tudja kinek az ajándékát hordozod." Felvont egy halvány szemöldököt. „És minden nagyúr tudja, hogy kötelessége segédkezni egynek vendettán a keresésében. Shu Jing-i Piandao igaz nagyúr, becsületes és igazságos." Hátralépett. „Keressétek fel, vagy sem, ahogy akarjátok."

Sokka pislogott. Az éj üres volt.

„Megbízhatunk benne?"

Sokka ledöbbent. Aang, nem biztos valakiben? „Azt hittem meghallod mikor valaki hazudik."

„Mikor beszélnek, jah. A levegőben van." Aang kissé fehérnek tűnt a szemei körül. „De – tudod, ahogy Toph azt mondta nincs szívverése?"

A földidomár megborzongott. „Ijesztő."

„Jah." Aang nagyot nyelt. „Nem is _lélegzett_."

Sokka pillantást váltott a húgával. _Tábor, és melegedjünk meg_, tátogta neki Katara.

Jó ötlet. A szőr a nyaka hátulján olyan régóta égnek állt, hogy kezdett fájni a gyökerük.

De Aangnek válaszra volt szüksége. Mindannyiuknak, különben senki sem fog aludni ma este.

_Megbízni egy kísértetben? Nem bízni meg benne? Apu, bárcsak itt lennél, nem tudom-_

Oh. Olyan nyilvánvaló.

„Azt hiszem," szólt Sokka, „meg kell tudnunk miért halt meg Temul."

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Igen, „tűz jég" tényleg létezik. Csekkoljátok le a metán clathrát-ot a Wikipedián. A szövegkönyv természetes gáz lerakatokat helyez pont a kontinens peremére az Északi Lég Templománál? Akkor a tűz jég is ott lesz, Valós Életben!

Megvannak az okaim a szanszkrit-ra. (Wow, az emberek erre gyorsan rájöttek!) Az egyikük lévén, hát… nézzétek meg Agnit a Wikipediában. Nagyon érdekes bejegyzés – főleg mivel a villám mint egyik utóda van lejegyezve. Kérlek ne vegyetek semmi nem-angolt ebben a történetben nyelvészetileg pontosnak. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, de nem vagyok nyelvi szakértő, csak egy amatőr, aki szeret a szavakkal játszani.

Arról, hogy Aang letagadja a felelősséget Kyoshi cselekedeteiért – igaz, a szövegkönyv szerint, az „Avatár Nap"-ban mindent beleadott, hogy tisztázza Kyoshi nevét. (És rájött, hogy bűnös volt – Chin Falva definíciója szerinti bűnösségben. Heh.) Azonban, ebben a ficekben, Sokka és számosan mások (Iroh, Yangchen, mások) rámutattak, hogy Aang nem ugyanaz a személy, mint Kyoshi. Vagy Roku. Vagy Kuruk. És így tovább. Az Avatár Szellem reinkarnálódik, igen. De az ember, aki az Avatár más minden alkalommal.

A Festett Hölgy, és Agni nem tartják felelősnek Aanget Kyoshi cselekedeteiért. Az _Avatár Szellemet_ felelősnek tartják, mivel Kyoshinak eleve ezt kellett használnia, hogy felállítsa a Tűz Urat. Minden Avatár felelős azért, amit _tenni határoz_ az erővel, aminek parancsol. Agni neheztelése az Avatár Szellemre sok, sok ezer évre visszavezethető. Agni neheztelése _Aang_re egyenesen visszamegy az Északi Sarkra és Koizillára.

Szintén vegyük figyelembe a tényt, hogy Agni panaszának az Avatárra több mint egy forrása lehet. A mitológiában, a tűzzel kapcsolatba hozott szellemeket az emberek és egyéb Erők gyakorta óvatosan kezelik, jó okkal. A többi három elem _van_. De a tűz nem létezik anélkül, hogy ne emésztene el valami mást. Szóval mikor a világ szelleme emberként inkarnálódik, _emberi értékeket_ helyezve arra, amit egy szellem tesz (ahogy Yangchen szinte csak ki nem mondta, hogy az Avatárság célja, az egész szellem világ küldetésen, amire Aang ment miután megcsapta a villám), akkor az inkarnáció három szemlátomást „barátságos" elemmel néz szembe… és eggyel, aminek meg kell _ennie_ más dolgokat, hogy létezzen.

Egy ilyen helyzetben, ha vita van, _ki_ tűnik a bűnös félnek?

Mellesleg, tűz szelleme versus _az egész világ_ szelleme? Mégis mit gondolnak az emberek ki van előnyben ebben a felosztásban?


	51. Chapter 51

**51.**

„Száz évvel ezelőtt, az emberek beszélni akartak veled," morogta Aang, elsétálva a fegyverbolttól Sokkával ballagva vágyakozva a nyomában. Elváltak a lányoktól, hogy nagyobb teret fedjenek le emberekkel beszélve. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy ez hiba lehetett. Néhány kuncogás Katarától visszarántotta volna Sokkát attól, hogy _minden_ fegyverrel eljátsszon ott. _Órákig_.

A tulaj sem volt segítség, még akkor sem, mikor nyilvánvaló lett, hogy Sokka nem engedheti meg magának, hogy olyan kardot vegyen, mint Temulé. Csak mosolygott és tippeket adott Sokkának a fogáson és lendítésben, tényre törően, mint Gyatso kibeszélve a legjobb módját hogyan dobjunk valakire sütit.

Ami egyike volt azon dolgoknak, amire nem szeretett emlékezni Kuzonról. Az idő nagy részében barátja mókás volt, még ha sokkal csendesebb is, mint bárkinek lennie kellett volna. De éles acélt lengetni? Kuzon szemei egyszerűen felvillantak volna. Mintha a fegyverek _mókásak_ lettek volna.

Sokka szemei villantak fel úgy. Csak egy percre. Aang ettől valahogy émelygősen érezte magát.

„Beszélni akart," mondta Sokka, végre elnézve a bolttól. „Csak nem Temulról. Nem mondhatnám, hogy meglep."

„Mert Sozin Tűz Úr ez a _nagy hősük_ volt." Aang a szemeit forgatta. Miért nem mondták soha az igazat ezek az emberek?

„Ez részben," gondolkodott Sokka hangosan. „De többnyire… hát, ő egy kísértet."

„És a legtöbben nem tudnak szellemekkel harcolni. Jah, vettem." Ez az Avatár kötelessége volt. Megint. Sokkának _muszáj_ volt lelkiismeret-furdalást éreztetnie vele, amiért száz évre befagyott? Nem akart az óceánban landolni.

„Nem, Aang…" Sokka egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, és megrázta a fejét. „Gyatso sosem mondta neked, hogy tartsd szemmel a családod-„ Félbeszakította magát, körbepillantva, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla senki sem volt hallótávban. „Persze. Nincs család. Gyere, beszélnünk kell."

_Mi köze a családnak a kísértetekhez_? Kíváncsian, Aang követte őt egy strucc-ló istálló árnyaiba, megvakarva egy meggypej csőre mögött, ami megpróbálta megrágni a fejpántját.

„Oké," szólt Sokka, halkan tartva a hangját. „Nem tudom itt hogyan működik, de Nagyi mindig azt mondta a kísértetek különböznek a szellemektől. A szellemek – hát, a szellemek Avatár cuccos. A kísértetek emberek voltak. Csakhogy miután meghaltak, itt maradtak, mert… sok okuk lehet. Az ijesztőek valakit holtan akarnak. Mindenki szerencséjére, azokból nincs olyan sok. A többi megpróbál vigyázni a családjára. Lehet, hogy felbukkannak egy álomban, hogy elmondjanak neked egy nevet, ami biztonságban tartja az új kisbabát. Lehet, hogy csak feltűnnek előtted, hogy hátraugorj és ne lépj egy jég-kígyóra. Efféle dolgok."

_Ijesztő_. „Nomád," mutatott rá Aang, felvidulva. „Ha nincsenek családjaink, fogadok, hogy kísérteteink sincsenek. És mi nem akarjuk, hogy emberek haljanak meg. Szóval felteszem nem is lennének kísérteteink."

Sokka a homlokát ráncolta. „Valahogy nem ez a lényeg."

Persze. Temul tűzidomár. Tűzidomár volt. Egy _ijesztő_ tűzidomár. De ha az ijesztő a családhoz volt köthető, talán volt értelme. „Úgy érted, az emberek nem beszélnek, mert úgy gondolják egy kísértet segíteni próbálna nekik." Aang elrágódott ezen. „Azt hiszem segített is, ha a dolgoknak égniük kell." Még mindig érezték a füstöt. Appa egész reggel ideges volt tőle. _Tarts ki, pajti. Hamarosan visszatérünk_.

„Aang." Sokka halál komolynak tűnt. „Mi nem vagyunk Temul családja."

„De ott voltunk, hogy segítsünk," mutatott rá Aang. „Ennyi elég."

„Nagyi szerint nem."

„Az apukád azt mondja Nagyi nem tud mindent." Aang megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Most már tudta Sokka miért aggódott. „Gyerünk, Sokka. Ha bosszút akart volna valakin, miért tűnt volna fel, hogy segítsen?"

„Nem tudom," ismerte be Sokka. „Ez az, ami aggaszt."

Aang rávigyorgott. „Túl sokat aggódsz."

„Talán." Vont vállat Sokka. „Apu aggódna, ha itt lenne. De nincs itt. Úgyhogy nekem kell tennem… oh. Hello."

Istálló padlódeszkák zörögtek és nyikorogtak, anélkül, hogy lábak jártak volna rajtuk. Legalábbis, nem olyan lábak, amiket láthattak volna. Strucc lovak horkantak, elhátrálva a boxok ajtaitól. Aang levegőt vett-

A deszkák gyorsan nyikorogtak, mintha valami kisietne.

Aang kieresztett egy sóhajt, nem idomítva. „Miért kedveli Toph ezt az izét?"

„Miért kedvelik a kalózok a hüllő-madarakat?" Sokka kidugta a fejét az istállóajtón. „Hé, srácok. Azt hittem a városon kívül találkozunk?"

„A város másik vége felé kell mennünk." Katara lépett elő a napfényből. „Azt hiszem találtunk valamit."

* * *

„Gondolod, hogy ez a megfelelő hely?" suttogta Aang a sötétben. Persze, kezdett javulni a földidomításban. De elzárva lenni Toph egyik alagútjában, el a széltől – valahogy ijesztő volt. És Bakancs lábujjhegyes léptei mögöttük nem tette kevésbé ijesztővé.

Viszont nem fog tenni semmit Bakanccsal. Nem amíg csak lábujjhegyezésnél maradt. Toph mormogott valamit arról, hogy beássa az álláig, hogy gyakorolhassa az idomítást az arcával, Bumi stílusban. Sokkal, sokkal jobb volt hagyni Bakancsot, hogy elterelje a figyelmét ilyesfajta tervekről.

„Ez az egyetlen hely errefelé, aminek úgy tűnik vannak őrei," mondta Katara komolyan. „Nem tudom, hogy köze van-e Temulhoz, de fontos kell legyen."

„_Ijedt_ őrök," mormogta Sokka. „Kezd már… nemt'om Avatár cucc érzésed lenni?"

_Jah, persze_. Aang kezét a földre rakta, hogy ellenőrizze mielőtt idomította volna. Tao sokat beszélt neki az elméje megtisztításáról és hogy hagyja, hogy a föld beszéljen hozzá, és ezek közül egyik sem használt-

Valami bizsergett az ujjai alatt. Fájdalom. Gyász. Szomorú, mint a szürke esők tél előtt, és mégis- „Forró! Vissza!"

„Komolyan?" Magabiztosan mozogva a teljes sötétségben, Toph odanyomta kezét, ahol az övé volt. „Nekem földnek érződik."

„Forró volt," tiltakozott Aang. „_Égetően_ forró." De a keze nem érződött égettnek. Csak sajgónak.

„Biztosan a megfelelő helyen vagyunk." Katara ruhája susogott. „A hal-kufár mondta nekünk, mielőtt körülnézett és úgy viselkedett volna, mintha nem számítana. Az égett talaj. Napnyugtakor."

„Az őrök mind láthatáron kívül vannak." Feje fölé emelve kezeit, Toph emelt.

_Levegő_! Aang tiszta megkönnyebbüléssel kászálódott ki a halványuló délutánba. Hogy _szeretheti_ bárki is a föld alatti létet-

Fekete. Fekete _mindenütt_.

„Nem…" El kellett harapnia a késztetést, hogy kiáltsa, olyan hangosan, hogy maga a Tűz Úr is meghallja. _Minden_ fekete volt. Halott. Mind halott. Hogy tehette ezt bárki is?

„A föld égett." Toph sápadt volt, úgy érezve a lábujjaival, mintha egy piócákkal teli mocsárba lépett volna. „Az egész égett." Nyelt egyet. „Nem érződik jól."

„Fáj." Aang megborzongott. „Lehet, hogy egyszerűen mennünk kéne- Katara?"

Térdelt a hamuban, víz csavarva a kezei köré. „Segíteni akarok," szólt Katara halkan, senkihez, akit láthatott volna. „Ha ezzel bárkinek problémája van, tudassátok velem."

„Megpróbálod meggyógyítani a talajt?" kérdezte Sokka hitetlenkedve.

„Segítettünk meggyógyítani egy folyót. Miért ne?" Összeráncolva a homlokát koncentrációjában, Katara mozgatta a kezeit, gyengéd hüvelykenként egyszerre.

Valami megrezzent. Nem rossz rezzenés, gondolta Aang, ahogy a fekete puhulni látszott, csak egy kicsit. Csak – furcsa.

A fejét csóválva, Sokka pár lépéssel arrább ment, tekintetével követve a halott fekete peremét. „Ezt nézzétek. Olyan, mintha valaki ezt az egész tisztást kivágta volna egy égő késsel. Mi történt itt?"

„Nem késsel." Toph kicsit közelebb ment Sokkához, még mindig úgy járva, mintha azt kívánná ne érintené a talajt. „Olyan mintha – valahogy mintha egy tálat oldalt húztak volna ki." Felvevő mozdulatot tett a kezével. „Pont a pereménél, sekély. Amott-„ A talaj legsötétebb foltja felé mutatott. „Mély. Igazán mély."

Katara felnézett. „Talán oda kéne-„

„Nem!" Aang nem volt biztos benne miért mondta. Az a folt egyszerűen _helytelennek_ tűnt. „Maradj itt. Azt hiszem segít."

„Úgyis majdnem napnyugta van," mondta Sokka elgondolkozva. „Vicces; ahogy az emberek nem akartak beszélni erről, biztos voltam benne, hogy látni fogunk valami…"

A világ elhalványult.

„…Eep?"

Fű hullámzott a lábuknál, furán fagyosan. Vörös páncél csendes sorai gyűrűztek körülöttük, a csupasz arcok ugyanolyan komorak, mint a koponya maszkok. Sokka Bumerángért kapott, de egyszerűen túl sokan voltak-

„Ne mozdulj!" sziszegte Aang.

Keze a betekert fogást markolva, Sokka megdermedt. „Aang?"

„Úgy néznek ki, mintha lélegeznének. De nem teszik." Aang megpróbált nem nagyot nyelni. „Csak- gyere át ide. Nem hinném, hogy látnak." Végignézett a páncélos sorokon, ahogy Sokka lábujjhegyen átjött. „Nem hinném, hogy egyáltalán látnak minket."

„Pontosan ott állnak!" Suttogta Katara.

Aang megcsóválta a fejét, megpróbálva rájönni mi ez. „Nem érződnek szellemeknek. Még úgy sem, mint Temul. Inkább mint – _kísértetek_ kísértetei."

„Oh igen," lehelte Sokka. „Ennek aztán _tökéletesen_ van értelme."

„Shu Jing-i Temul." Díszes vörös ruha. Arany láng egy fehér kontyban, csillogva a naplementében. Egy arckifejezés, amit Aang _ismert_, valahogy, még ha tudta is, hogy életében sosem látta az öregembert. „Egy utolsó esélyt kínálok neked, hogy feladd. Ismerd be, hogy tévedtél, és mentsd meg életed."

„Sozin Tűz Úr." A hang ismerős volt, mégis valami nem volt a helyén, ahogy egy ősi tűzidomár lépett a szürke fűre, ami megfeketedett föld volt. „Nem. Te rosszakaratú _lény_."

„Temul!" Katara egyenesen felállt, víz csapódva a kezébe, készen, hogy kicsapjon vele. „Aang, tennünk kell valamit!"

„Ez nem ő." Aang nem volt biztos benne, míg ki nem mondta, de most már biztos volt. „Nem ő, Katara. És az nem a Tűz Úr. Azt hiszem – ez az, amit Tao _fantom_nak hívott…"

„Makacs vén boszorka!" Gőz fújtatott Sozin leheletéből. „Az embereim idáig követték őket! Nyugatra vitték őket a _te_ hajódon! Ne merészeld letagadni!"

„Nem tagadom. Az egekbe vicsorgom!" vágta Temul az arcába. „Eltűntek, te paranoid szörnyeteg. El, és nem éri el őket a kezed!" Halkan vicsorgott a torkában, arany szemei lángolva. „Tedd magad szörnyeteggé, és a saját poklodban égsz. _Nem fogsz a klánomból szörnyetegeket csinálni!"_

„Mondd el hol vannak." Lángok nyaldostak elegáns kezek körül. „Különben a klánod meghal."

„Asszonyok és gyermekek," vicsorogta Temul. „_Védtelen_ asszonyokat és gyermekeket vadásznál és mészárolnál le. Azok az apácák egy pille-szúnyognak sem ártanának, még azért sem, hogy megmentsék a saját gyermekeiket! _Különösen_, hogy megmentsék a gyermekeiket. A _véneik_ gondoskodtak róla."

_Mi_?

„Asszonyok és gyermekek." Sozin mosolya keskeny volt és hideg, ahogy a páncélos sorok szétnyíltak, hogy felfedjenek sápadt arcokat sötét láncok felett. „Minden, ami a klánodból maradt, nemde?" A halvány arany összeszűkült. „Engedelmeskedj."

A fantom tekintete végigsöpört azokon a zokogókon és zordan csendeseken. „Legyetek bátrak," lehelte. Felnézett-

Aang hátralökte magát, Sokka vállának, vakon Katara keze után kapva. Az a tekintet; az a szörnyű, szívdobogtató, lélegzet-elállító tekintet…

„Soha nem adom meg magam neked." Temul felemelte kezeit egy kecses ívben, nyíltan és türelmesen, mint a tenger. „Tartsd meg a fenyegetéseidet és _harcolj_."

Tűz üvöltött.

Aang nem kapott levegőt. Vagy túl gyorsan lélegzett; nem volt biztos benne. Érezte Sokka karjának melegét a vállának, Katara ujjait szorosan és izzadtan az övéin, Tophot mögöttük, az összes lábujjával a földbe túrva. Látott már tűzidomárokat támadni, Zuko-t és Zhaot és Azulát-

Még Jeong Jeong sem hajított így tüzet.

Sozin úgy döfött, mint a nap egy lándzsája, lángoló tűz ütéseivel és rúgásaival lecsapva. Temul hátra és oldalt olvadt, félrecsavarva a lángokat, visszatekerve őket a Tűz Úr felé rubint ostorokként-

„Suki," lehelte Sokka. „Úgy harcol, mint _Suki_."

_Mint Katara_, gondolta Aang, nem akarva kimondani. Soha nem akarva kimondani. A tűznek ütnie és égnie kell. Nem folynia mint a víz, ragadni és perzselni, mint a láva…

Ezt nézve, végre el tudta hinni a történeteket, amiket Pakku Mester tűzidomárok ellen vívott csatájáról hallott. Tankok elsüllyesztése a kezének egy lökésével. Meglovagolva egy vízfeltörést, hogy Tűz Népe katonákat marcangoljon. Mert lehet, hogy Sozin öreg volt, és Temul _ősi_, de a lángok erősebben sziszegtek és pattogtak körülöttük, mint bármely idomárnál, akit valaha is láttak-

Egy söprő ugrás, és Temul elesett; Sozin melléguggolt, egy láng-tőrrel a szíve felett. „Megtalálom őket," jelentette ki, hűvösen, mintha csak teára hívta volna. „És az Avatárt."

„Ifjú bolond." Vörösre perzselődve, Temul ajkai felgörbültek. „Fejezd be, amit elkezdtél."

„Oh, szándékomban áll." Sozin mosolya acélt tudott volna vágni. „Azoknak, akik ellenem szegülnek… Shu Jing kitűnő példa lesz." Felemelte hangját, anélkül, hogy hátra pillantott volna. „Kezdjétek a legfiatalabbal."

„Ne-!"

Tűz szakította röviddé sikolyát; hagyta levegő után kapkodva a hamuban, fekete átperzselve húst és tüdőt és csontot.

„A tűzidomítás a lélegzetből jön." Sozinnak Azula mosolya volt. „Nincs lélegzet… nincs tűz."

Sarkon fordulva, megláncolt gyermekek felé sétált.

Levegőtlenül, Temul ajkai még mindig mozogtak.

_Nem fogod_. Aang érezte a tüdejében, a csontjaiban; egy szikra egészen a szellemig hatolva. _Shu Jing-i Temul vagyok. Sárkányok vére vagyok_.

Megszenesedve és hólyagosan, egyik keze fehér hajhoz nyúlt. Csillogó acélt húzott elő.

_A tűz élet._

Acél süllyedt mélyen a saját húsába, skarlát bugyogva a hamun.

_Agni, kíméld meg gyermekeimet-_

Mindent kirántva Katara vizestömlőjéből, Aang jeget söpört magukra.

A világ égett.

* * *

…_Au._

Sokka pislogott. Felszisszent, és szorosan összecsukta szemeit a hajnal szúró fénye ellen. Aang iskolai egyenruhája a jobb keze alá volt gyűrődve. Katara csontos vállai alatta és Aang alatt voltak. Toph egy kis, könnyű súly volt a bal karjának. És mindenki lélegzett. Hála az egeknek-

Várjunk. Volt valami rajtuk. Valahogy úgy érződött, mint egy… takaró?

Kéz-szerű mancsok doboltak le súlyt a tarkóján. Tapicskolva őt, Momo csipogott.

„Nem, Momo," motyogta Sokka. „Menj vissza Appához. Biztos aggódik."

„Nem ő az egyetlen."

Idősebb. Egy fickó, egyértelműen. Aggodalmasan, de azzal a fajta nevetéssel, amit Apu jéghegyek ellen vett. Sokka újra pislogott, fájdalom vagy sem.

„Tessék. A víznek segítenie kell."

Sötét haj és szakáll, csak egy kicsit ősz. Szürke szemek – és nem volt ezt furcsa látni egy Tűz Népe fickón? Ruha és nadrág, mind vörös és fekete és arany-

És egy kard. Mint Temul kardja. Csak az oldalán, nem a vállán átvetve.

Sokka vizet kortyolt és lenyelte. Megérintette a takarót rajtuk, és megpróbálta elpislogni a fejfájást. „Öhm. Köszi?"

„Nem kockáztathattam meg, hogy éjszaka mozdítsalak titeket." A kardforgató felsegítette bizonytalan lábaira. „Az átok már lesújtott rátok, de életben hagyott titeket. Nem akartam kifogást adni neki, hogy meggondolja."

„Átok?" nyikkant Sokka.

„De most már hajnal van. Semmi több nem történhet," folytatta a kardforgató. „Mennünk kéne, mielőtt bárki más észre vesz titeket. Az Őrség kissé érzékeny a környéken levő behatolókra." Egy felvillanó mosoly. „Ezt meg kéne akadályozniuk. Levágja a szörnyű, kínszenvedéses halálok számát."

„Halálok?" Sokka nyelt egy nagyot, lenézve, hogy leellenőrizze, hogy mindenki lélegzik-e még-

_A talaj nem égett._

Oh, még mindig eléggé fekete volt, mindenütt, ahol feküdtek. De volt különbség a fekete és a _halott_ között, és ők szemlátomást pont a közepében voltak. Bár volt vörös Aang egyik kezén, és Katara hajának egy része meg volt perzselődve a szélén… „A tűz – _fantom_ volt," mondta. „Nem volt _valós_."

„A _valós_ sokkal rugalmasabb, mint legtöbben tudják." A kardforgató lehajolt, hogy felnyalábolja Aanget. „Gyere. Kerüljük el a bosszantó jelentéseket."

Jelentések. Úgy mint, hivatalos értesítés, hogy emberek az ő leírásukkal a környéken vannak. Jah, ez szépen beleillett a _rossz ötlet_ területbe.

Nyögve, ahogy felvette Katarát, Sokka követte. _Tarts ki Toph, visszajövök_.

Nem csak Zuko volt az, döntötte el Sokka kicsivel később, ahogy segített felpakolni nyögdécselő gyerekeket egy gazda kocsijának a hátuljába. A komodo-rhinók egyszerűen nyűgösnek _születtek_.

„Köszönöm, Jinsuke," mondta a kardforgató, mellettük menve, ahogy az ősz hajú gazda mozgásba csettintette állatát.

„Ne vegye sértésnek, Piandao Nagyúr, de köszönje meg azzal, hogy elzárja azt a betobeto-t," morogta Jinsuke. „Szörnyű dolog arra ébredni, az bizony!"

Valami dobbantott a földön, port rúgva fel, ahogy Sokkának tátva maradt a szája. _Piandao Nagyúr_? „Bakancs megtalált?"

Egy boldog zörgés.

„Érdekes szövetségeseitek vannak." Piandao végiglapozott ismerős papírok között. „De felteszem valakinek ilyen fiatalon, vendettán, szüksége van minden segítő kézre, amit csak találhat." Elmosolyodott. „Hallottam már legendákat barátságos betobeto-król, de ez az első, amivel valaha is találkoztam."

Bőr nyikorgása, majdnem elveszve a kerekek nyikorgásában.

„Hmph," Jinsuke felhorkant. „Még így is szereti egy ember csontjait vízzé változtatni… Vendetta, úgy-e? Hol vannak a _szüleid_, fiú?"

„Apu a háborúban van," felelte Sokka röviden. És Anyu…" Elfehéredtek az ujjpercei; elengedte a kordé oldalát, mielőtt még eltörhetett volna a fa. „Nagyi… a falunak szüksége van rá. Nincs senki más." Szellemek. Olyan igaz. Többféleképp is. „Öhm… azokat most már visszakaphatnánk?"

Piandao átadta őket, végignézve felszisszenő gyerekeken és egy gyanakvó lemúron. „A reggelinek segítenie kell. És teának." Megrázta a fejét. „Nagyon erős teának."

„Egy átoknak?" mormolta Sokka.

„A fejfájásnak." Piandao elsomolyodott kissé. „Az átkot majd meglátjuk."

* * *

_Nos, ifjú herceg. Érdekes problémát adtál a kezemre._

Piandao a teáját kortyolta, ahogy az Avatár kis ártatlanokból álló bandája belefogott a reggelibe. Igazán ártatlanok, a halálos zűrzavar ellenére, amit a világon keresztül műveltek. Csak valaki, aki sohasem gabalyodott politikába és kémkedésbe tartotta volna mindkét rakat vendetta papírt együtt. Még kevésbé velük a herceg levelét.

Egy roppant _érdekes_ levelet. Teli tüskés utalásokkal.

_Toph Bei Fong bírja a herceg bizalmát._

Nem használtad még egy becsületes ellenfél levelét sem fedésnek, hacsak nem bíztál benne, hogy megértik a megtévesztés szükségességét. Szóval az Avatár földidomár tanára bírta a Déli Víz Törzsének és Zuko hercegnek bizalmát. Ebben volt potenciál, ha a lány bármiféle diplomata volt. Vagy akkor is, ha nem. Helyezz két ellenséget egy szobába egy harmadik személlyel, akit egyikük sem akart megsérteni, és lehet, hogy egyáltalán beszélnek egymással.

_Zuko herceg többé nem hű a Tűz Úrhoz._

Valami, ami felé a Fehér Lótusz már évek óta tervezgetett, egészen mióta Zuko-t száműzték. Az elmúlt évszázadokon keresztül a Tűz Népe próbára tette Kyoshi dekrétumát és a saját lelküket a pusztításra. _Nagyon_ kevés kibúvó volt. A Tűz Népe polgárai alattvalói voltak a Tűz Úr akaratának, és minden szellemek haragjának a megszegéséért. De egy száműzött herceg nem volt polgár. Csak az volt, ami; egy tűzidomár királyi vérből születve, kivégzés alanya, ha valaha is újra belép a Tűz Népe vizeire. Kyoshi dekrétumának nem volt jobb fogása rajta, mint egy sarki angolnán.

_Zuko herceg nem bízik az Avatárban._

Sokkal problematikusabb, és egy olyan helyzet, amire a Fehér Lótusz sosem számított. Persze, Kyoshi cselekedetei gyanakodva hagyták a Tűz Népét az Avatárok iránt. De Roku-t szerették, Sozin udvarán kívül, és a Fehér Lótusz biztos volt benne, hogy bármilyen királyi örököst ilyen _személyes_ neheztelés nélkül át lehet hozni barátságba. Különösen, amint rájöttek ki az Avatár. Aang szemlátomást barátságos volt, őszinte, nyílt…

Sajnálatos módon Zuko leveléből, mindez volt – és egy két lábon járó katasztrófa terület.

_Bárcsak leírhatnám ezt tanult pesszimizmusnak_, gondolta Piandao, a teájába bámulva. _Ha bárki kiérdemelte a jogot, hogy cinikus legyen, akkor az a fiatalember_. De adva a jelentéseket, amijei voltak Azula hercegnőről, és az Avatárról…

_Agni. Micsoda_ zűr.

Nincs rajt mit tenni. A Fehér Lótusz terveit, hogy bátorítsa az Avatárt és a herceget egy szövetség kialakítására módosítani kell. Remélhetőleg Iroh tábornok dolgozott ezen.

_Zuko herceget és Katarát bármikor, bármilyen körülmények közt közeli kapcsolatba helyezni, valószínű, hogy… rosszul végződne._

Fagy és tűz, de ez volt a legvicsorgósabb udvarias levél, amit Piandao szerencsétlenségére elolvashatott, mióta legutóbb elfogta Shidan levelének egy másolatát Qin Hadügyminiszterhez. Ami, mikor olvastál a sorok közt, elmondta a Hadügyminiszternek, hogy ha úgy gondolja, hogy Byakko készleteket tart vissza a háborútól, szabadon jöhet keresni őket. Persze, a tengerek Byakko körül nagyon durvák, és lények vannak a nyílt óceánban, amiket még egy hadihajó is el akarna kerülni…

Nem lévén bolond, Qin sosem fogadta el azt a meghívást.

Hogy a herceg ilyen fokú írott méregre ragadtatta magát – a lány ellenség volt. Akkor, most, és valószínűleg mindörökké. Ami Zuko törvényes vendettájának ajándékát… roppant nyugtalanítóvá tette.

_Ismerd be, vén katona_, szólt magára Piandao, figyelve a csendes huzavonát Sokka és Toph között a teasütemények felett. _Annál jobban tudhattad volna, hogy rögtön elhiggy bármilyen jelentést _Ozai fiáról.

És itt volt a lényeg. Elégszer kezelte Pakkut, hogy jó elképzelése legyen arról, milyen erősen éreznek a Vízi Törzsek a bosszúról. És elég Fehér Lótusz feljegyzést tanulmányozott, hogy kirostáljon némi elfogultságot Temul alkalmankénti kísérteties fellengzős beszédéből; a Légi Nomádok a békés megoldást értékelték minden problémára, még ha az ilyen megoldások más nemzeteket teljességgel igazságtalanul érintették. Tudta, hogy Zuko ajándéka mit tett volna.

_Átdöfni az Avatár kapcsolatát a barátaival, át a szíven._

Tudta. És _Zuko is_.

Az ügyesség, ami azt a levelet megírta nem volt akkora meglepetés, mint kellett volna legyen. Temul ott volt, mikor kihúzott egy félig megfulladt hatéves hercegecskét a folyóból, kísérteties becézéseket mormolva arról, hogy mire jó az, ha öreg lélek vagy, ha nem emlékszel hogyan ne halj meg?

Erre rákérdezett, sokszor. Amaz csak elsomolyodott, és azt mondta neki ne fáradjon megtanítani a hercegnek a kardot. Bárki Shidan vonalából soha nem elégedik meg csak egy pengével.

Így hát a tény, hogy Zuko képes egy ilyen halálos támadást indítani, nem lepte meg. Tizenhat éves, vagy sem. Nem számít mi volt Azulon, vagy Ozai véleménye az ifjú hercegről, Zuko ugyanannyira volt Sozin gyermeke, mint Lu Ten volt. Abból a családból senki sem volt ostoba.

Hogy Zuko _megtámadta_ a kapcsolatot az Avatár és a tanárai közt – ez aggasztó volt.

_Vissza kell állítanunk az egyensúlyt a világba. Szükségünk van az Avatárra, és a tanáraira, élve és épeszűen._

A herceg azt állította, hogy megtörte hűségét Ozai iránt, ám oly módon csapott le, ami csak támogathatja a Tűz Úr érdekeit. Miért?

_Aggódj miatta később. Mostanra – ki kell javítanom a kárt. Valahogy._

„Szóval…" Sokka elengedett némi édességet, hogy leszedje Tophot. „Mondtál valamit egy átokról?"

Aang nagyot nyelt.

„Shu Jing legjava eleget tud, hogy elkerülje." Piandao szándékosan nem mosolygott. Avatár, vagy sem, amit tettek, az veszélyes volt. Ezt tudniuk kellett, mielőtt még valami rosszabba botlottak. Valahol, ahol nem lesz egy barátságos kísértet, hogy figyelmeztesse őket.

_Hacsak nem nem figyelmeztette őket._

Lehetséges. Nagyon is lehetséges. Nem szerette ezt gondolni egy szövetségesről; és Temul a _szövetségese volt_, ahogy Kuzoné is volt. De Kuzon soha nem volt egy a Fehér Lótuszból. Harag és bosszú kötötte Temult ehhez a világhoz, és az egyik szellem, aki ellen bosszút esküdött, most rápislogott szürke szemekből.

Nem hitte volna, hogy Temul az átokba _csábította_ volna őket. De nem figyelmeztetni őket? Túlságosan is lehetséges.

„A kolóniákról jöttünk," Katara megpróbált szégyenlősnek tűnni. „Nem tudtuk."

„Így mondja a vendettád. Gaipan. Vannak ott rokonaink." Nem mintha hivatalosan tudta volna hová menekült Temul klánjának maradéka. De gyakorlatilag, igen. Néhányuk ott volt. Az, hogy még most is ott voltak-e, miután a jelentések oda helyezték a herceg szedett-vedett flottáját… ki tudja? „Általánosságban beszélve, ha egy hely körül fegyveres őrök vannak, jó ötlet távol maradni. Égtek már ott emberek halálra."

„De egy fantom volt," tiltakozott Aang.

„Az," ismerte el Piandao. „De Temul utolsó helytállása is volt. Ahol lehívta Agni haragját, mint egy sárkány-gyermek a legendákból. Mikor a szél és az ég helyes, mikor emlék kavarja fel az égett földet… az a düh újra tombol." Meglágyította hangját. „Én magam is láttam; szerencsére, csak a széléről. Képes voltam elvetődni egy égett ruhával. Ha ti benne voltatok… Feltételezem kérdéseitek vannak." _Van ártatlanság, és van ostobaság. Melyik a terhed?_ „Nem olyan volt, mint amit Sozin Tűz Úrról tanítottak nektek az iskolában."

„Nem." Aang nyelt egyet. „_Átégette_ a _mellkasát_! Otthagyta a földön, kínzott volna embereket előtte míg _meghalt_-!"

„Provokálták," felelte Piandao szárazon. „Néhány legenda Sozint is sárkány-gyermeknek hívja. Hajlamosak bedurvulni stressz alatt." Méricskélő pillantást vetett Aangre. „Ha ennyit láttál, akkor tudod hogyan dacolt vele."

„Embereket mentett meg." Katara kihúzta magát, dacosan. „És ő megölte ezért!"

„Ahogyan joga volt egy Agni Kai-ban," jelentette ki Piandao. _Ha ennyit sem tudtok, csoda, hogy még nem kaptak el titeket._ „Ahogy Temulnak is joga lett volna megölni, ha győz. Még a jogos Tűz Úr ellen is." Vállat vont. „A klánja kínzása miután elesett… nem, még a Tűz Úrnak sincs joga erre. Gyanítom ezért válaszolt Agni a könyörgésére. Még akkor is, ha azokat akikért kockáztatta az életét és a klánját, hogy megvédje nem a mi népünk voltak."

A vízidomár füstölgött. „Nem kéne számítania _milyen_ embereket mentett meg-„

Sokka könyékkel oldalba bökte Katarát. „Miért csinálta?" tűnődött a Vízi Törzsi fiú. „Miért megmenteni légidomárokat? Megtámadták a Tűz Népét? Nem?"

_Te sokkal jobban elmész közülünk valónak, mint a barátaid_, gondolta Piandao. _Érdekes_. „Ez az, amit a tanáraitok mondtak nektek. De ha a vendettátok ide vezetett, tudnotok kell az igazságot. Nem volt támadás. Sem Légi Nomád sereg." Nem hagyta tekintetét elidőzni Aangen. „Már réges-rég óta nem volt Légi Nomád sereg."

Az Avatár az ajkába harapott. „A Tűz Úr hazudott."

„Igen," értett egyet Piandao. „Senki sem számított rá. Úgy hírlett, hogy sárkány-gyermek, és a sárkányok soha nem hazudnak." Sóhajtott. „Szinte soha. A sötét sárkányok tudnak, úgy mondják. De senki sem jött rá, hogy Sozin az. Míg túl késő nem lett."

Toph elfújta arcából a tincseket. „Temul tudta."

„Nem elég korán, hogy mentse magát," javította ki Piandao. „Bár eltűnődöm, hogy megpróbálta volna-e. Öreg volt, olyan sokkal öregebb, mint bármelyikünk. Kétlem, hogy akart volna olyan világban élni, amit Sozin alkotott." Bánatosan elmosolyodott. „Majdnem elkapta. És olyan sokáig kellett békítenie Shu Jing-et, hogy a légidomárok már rég eltűntek. Még a klánjának is sikerült elmenekülnie. Senki, aki még életben volt, nem volt hajlandó hűséget esküdni. Nem azok után, amit Temullal tett."

Sokka fontolkodva rásunyított. „De te itt vagy."

„Örökbe fogadtak." Piandao-nak kuncognia kellett, emlékezve arra a hajmeresztő éjre miután erővel meggyőzte a katonaságot, hogy visszavonult, és úgy is marad. „Figyelmeztetés, fiatalember. Soha ne hagyd, hogy segítséggé válj egy birtokon, ahol egy szellem azt akarja, hogy valaki vigyázzon a népére."

Még mindig emlékezett arra az éjfélre, Temul fontolgató tekintetére ébredve.

„_A rokonságom szétszóródott. A birtokom őrizetlen. Byakko segítséget küld – de ők nem Kuzon._

„_Neked otthonra van szükséged. Shu Jing-nek pedig egy nagy névre."_

Magányos vándor volt. Elfogadható kardforgató, tökéletesítve művészetét, nem számít milyen nemzettől kellett is tanulnia. Egy árva, elhagyatva tűzidomárok által, akik szégyellték a tudatot, hogy egyik utóduk erőtlen volt.

Hajnalban mindez megváltozott.

„Egy kísértet fogadott örökbe?" Toph kissé megrázottnak tűnt. „Hallottam már olyanról, hogy emberek _házasságokat_ rendeznek el kísértetek közt…"

„Tényleg?" Katara döbbentnek tűnt.

„Szerződések," vont vállat a kis földidomár. „Néha abbahagyatja a családokkal a harcot."

„A Föld Királyságban." Temul fagya érintette a szobát, ahogy a világba ködösült a gyerekek mögött. „Emlékezzetek hol vagytok."

_Itt van. Fényes nappal_. „Hol a veszély?" követelte Piandao.

„Előtted ül, Shu Jing nagyura." Kék lángolt körülötte; nem egész lángok, még nem. „Az együttérzésed megmentette az életeteket, kicsi gyógyító. De nem leszel mindig ott, hogy megmentsd." Hangtalan léptek járták körül a kis csapatot, és Temul olyan pillantást vetett Aangre, hogy attól Piandaonak megfagyott a szíve. „Sokmindenért felelned kell. _Kuzon_."

_Oh_. A kardforgató felszisszent, ahogy az Avatár idegesen felnevetett. _Ez csúnyán fog végződni._

„Heh heh… honnan tudod a nevem?" kérdezte Aang vidáman. „Mikor múlt éjjel találkoztunk, hát…"

„Óvatosak voltunk," szólt Katara erélyesen. „Nem ismertünk téged."

„Még mindig nem ismertek." Temul füst volt és köd és fagy, zsákmányára fókuszálva. „Ez a név nem a tiéd, hogy használd."

„Halott, Temul," szólt Piandao erélyesen. „Kétlem, hogy bánná."

Egy pillanatra Temul tekintete lávát tudott volna fagyasztani.

_Nem az? Láttuk meghalni!_

„Én igen." Temul visszafordította figyelmét az ifjoncokra. „Byakko soha nem volt közeli szövetséges, de állandóak voltak, és sárkányaik gyakran rokonai voltak a mieinknek. Úgyhogy mikor egy fiatal fiú, aki még csak a harmadik sem volt az utódlási sorban hozzám jött egy vad történettel hogy mit szándékozott tenni a Tűz Úr…" Egy sötét mosoly. „Talán meg kéne _mutatnom_."

* * *

Temul megkerült egyet a Nyugati Lég Temploma padlóján levő sok tátongó lyuk közül, a zöldre meredve lenn ugyanazon dühvel, amit Sozin ellen kívánt fordítani. „Tisztelendő Nővér. Ha csak _figyelnél_ rám-„

Az ősöreg apáca felemelte hosszú kezét, leintve szavait. „Shu Jing-i Temul. Emberölő. Tudunk rólad, és a légidomárok iránti cselekedeteidről."

Aminek a legtöbbje arra forrott le, hogy, _vigyétek az idióta szél-keltő, termény-zabáló, portyázó gyermekeiteket és a bölényeiket ki a birtokomról mielőtt felgyújtalak titeket_. Párszor _tényleg_ ölt, igaz. De mi köze volt a birtoka megvédelmezésének az egy jövendő katasztrófáról való figyelmeztetéshez?

Ah, igen. _Egy ember élete többet nyom a latba, mint a világé_, mondanák az apácák. Átkozott szeles badarság.

„Mivel feltételezzük, hogy nem látogattál volna meg minket, ha szándékaid gonoszak lettek volna…" Az apáca sokatmondóan a sok közül az egyik meredek lejtő felé pillantott, egy fuvallatnyi szél emelkedve ujjai rándulására. „Azzal fizetjük vissza jó szándékodat, hogy nem ismétlünk el ily rágalmazó szavakat jogos uralkodódnak."

_Akár hurrikánba is kiálthatok_. „A Tűz Úr. Jön. Hogy elpusztítson titeket," artikulálta Temul. „A saját népem azt hiszi, hogy figyelmeztetés nélkül hagytátok jönni a viharokat, hogy meghalhassunk. Dühösek. Nem gondolkoznak tisztán. Legalább vegyétek figyelembe mit tesztek, ha valaki támad! Ez a hely nem védhető-„

„Nincs minnyájunknak erőszakra szüksége, hogy békében legyen." A fehér hajú apáca, aki nem lehetett feleannyi idős mint ő a válla mögötti kardra tekintett undorodva felgörbülő ajkakkal. „Itt senki sem bánthat minket."

„Mert mindenki mindig égi bölényt lovagolt, hogy elérje ezt a helyet?" horkant Temul. „Legalább három módjára tudok gondolni, hogy-„

„_Elég."_

Magában vicsorogva, Temul két kézzel fogta vissza magát. Nagy név volt, több tűz uralója, mint amit ez az apáca egy életben láthatott. Senki sem sérthette meg így! Ha a fiú és Shidan nem lettek volna olyan teljességgel meggyőződve a figyelmeztetésükről…

„Itt nincs rontani való akarat, kivéve amit magaddal hozol," szólt az apáca jegesen. „Távozhatsz. Bármikor."

_Ami jobb lesz ha hamar lesz,_ lógott közöttük kimondatlanul.

_Nos, régi szövetségesem. Én megpróbáltam_. Temul meghajtotta fejét, az udvariasság egy foszlánya. „Sok szerencsét. Szükségetek lesz rá."

Egy öregasszony drámaian tudott eldobogni. Csak gyakorlat kellett hozzá. És óvatos pillantások, azok miatt az átkozott lyukak miatt a padlóban.

_Nem kaphatok fuvart a kikötőbe. Még nem. Valakit megcsonkítanék._

Vörös árnyékként járta be a templom együttes csendesebb sarkait, gyakorlott könnyedséggel kerülve el kósza apácákat. Amire szüksége volt, az egy csendes hely volt. Hogy levegőt szeljen acéllal, ne húst mi szándékosan süket és vak volt.

_Idióták, idióták_, idióták-

Acél, keresztülsuttogva levegőn.

Megpuhítva lépteit, követte a csalogató hívást. _Érdekes_.

Ez a Templom egyik elfeledett részlege volt. Por ragaszkodott a kő járdalapokhoz, belemosódva abba, ami vad kert lehetett, és erkélytől plafonig nőtt indák választották el a tisztást bármely hétköznapi repülőtől.

A kő és föld határán egy kardforgató táncolt.

A vére megfagyni tűnt. Olyan könnyed. Olyan lehetetlenül gyors, mintha az apró ember a széllel versenyzett volna minden csapással…

_Onmitsu!_

És mégis – nem volt vörös a poros barna ruhákon. Sem villanó ujjak, amik lefegyvereznek, elkábítanak, vagy ölnek. Sem testek. Bár volt egy fiatal apáca, keze a szájára tapasztva, szürke szemei tágak a félelemtől…

_Nem tőle. Tőlem._

Az apáca karjainak egy perdülése; a szélroham majdnem lefújta Temult a lábáról. A fiatal nő úgy mozdult be, mint egy főnix-sas egyetlen csibével, szélfútta fekete hajjal. „Shih, _fuss_!"

„Béke!" Nyögte ki Temul a szél ellen. „Béke ifjonc! Nem hozok ide harcot!"

„_Nem_ fog visszamenni!" Az apáca hihető őrállásba csapta légbotját, szemei villogva, mintha már látná magát fejen ütni Temult. „Mondd meg a Tűz Úrnak-„

„Nem a Tűz Úrért vagyok itt," vágott a szavaiba Temul. „Ha tudná milyen hírt hoztam, már rajtam lennének a bérgyilkosai." Megtámasztotta magát az elhaló szél ellen. „De erről tudnál, nemde, Shih? Vagy mondjam inkább… Taku Démona?"

Az arany szemek félig rejtve voltak a fekete tincsek alatt. „Nem adsz okot Gyaténak, hogy ne féljen tőled, Shu Jing úrnője. Nem bizony." Halvány mosoly árnyékolta arcát. „Semmi baj, Gyate. Ha Temul bántani akart volna minket, egy sereg onmitsu lenne vele. És háló."

„Mintha olyan nagy haszna lenne." Temul port söpört le, tanulmányozva őt, ahogy amaz is tanulmányozta. Taku megszállása több mint harminc éve volt; az előtte levő férfinek legalább az ötvenes éveiben kellett járnia. Ám folyékonyan mozgott, mint egy tizenéves, és egy szál ősz sem volt a szénfeketében.

_Egy chi-használó. És az onmitsu elengedte?_

Hát. Valahogy kételkedett benne, hogy bármit is hagytak volna neki csinálni. A Sozin trónja előtt heverő Démon kardja só volt a sajgó sebben, amit Rokunak a Tűz Seregben okozott nemtörődöm útja okozott. Ha volt még egy ember, akit Sozin Tűz Úr úgy gyűlölt a világon, mint Roku…

Temul pislogott, Gyate félelme és dühe hirtelen értelmet nyerve. „A Tisztelendő Nővér nem tudja, hogy itt vagy, ugye?"

Gyate elsápadt.

Temul elrejtett egy vigyort, ahogy Shih közbeállította magát az ifjú hölgy és a tekintete közé. _Ohó._ _Hát így állunk, eh?_ Csodálatos. Persze, kellett már kezelnie vándorló Légi Nomád fiúk következményeit; általában csak ifjoncok összetört szívvel, de néha – hát, komolyabb. De Légi Nomád lányokat? Soha. „Nem mondok semmit. Szavamat adom."

Megkönnyebbült iker-lélegzet. Temul nézte, ahogy együtt sóhajtanak, és egy nyilallásnyi megbánást érzett néhai férjei után. Abbahagyta a házasodást a harmadik után; túl szívszaggató volt, mikor nem tudták eléggé elsajátítani az idomítást, hogy tartósak maradjanak. „De tudnotok kell, hogy ez milyen veszélyes," mondta, megpróbálva gyengédnek lenni. „Ha a gyermekeitek nem idomárok…"

„A fiú _az volt_." Gyate arca összetört, a szürke nedves a könnyektől. „És most a lány is az, és – csak még néhány hónap amíg elég idős nem lesz, és…"

Shih közelebb vonta magához, arca komor a gyásztól. „Itt vagyok. Esküszöm itt leszek."

Egy apáca, gyászolva gyermekeit? Sosem hallott dolog. Olyan helyén valótlan, mint egy ex-orgyilkos egy Templomban-

_Oh, Agni. Ez az esélyem_. „Az _itt_, pontosan az, ahol jobb ha nem lesztek," mondta Temul sebesen. „A hajóm a kikötőben van. Vigyétek ki a gyerekeket, hogy megnézzék. Mindet. És ahány fiatal apácát csak tudtok, hogy veletek tartson. _Menjetek_."

„Elvinni a gyermekeket?" Gyate hátrahőkölt, elfehéredett percű ujjakkal szorítva légbotját. „A Vének ellen menni?"

„Akik, kétség kívül üldözni fognak. Levegőben," felelte Shih gyakorlatiasan. „Még egy hét előnnyel is, megtalálnának."

„A Véneknek nincs egy hetük." Temul nem nyúlt a pengéjéért. De oh, mennyire akart. „A pletykák igazak. A Tisztelendő Nővér nem hajlandó elhinni. Fagy zúzza szét, én sem akarom elhinni. De az üstökös közeleg. Sozin fel szándékozza használni." Megperzselte Gyatét egy pillantással. „Mindenki, aki még itt lesz, égni fog."

„Nem." Gyate elsápadt. „Az igazat mondod. Hogy mondhatod…?"

Fehér szemöldökök szökkentek fel, ahogy Temul még egyszer végigmérte. Nem egészen olyan fiatal, mint amilyennek látszott. Ám azon a borotvált homlokon még mindig nem volt tetoválás. „Nem vagy mester." _Szóval honnan tudod, hogy az igazat mondom_?

„Én csak – _tudom_." Ujjai Shih-éibe fonódtak. „Nem mindenkivel. De olyanokkal, akik karddal edzenek…" Megmoccantotta vállait, kényelmetlenül. „Máshogy lélegeztek. _Tudom_."

„Hát hiszel nekem." Egy zúzó súly le a vállairól. Egy másik, sokkal halálosabb, szorította Temul szívét. Ha meg tudta volna győzni a Véneket, ha csak egy is hallgatott volna rá – az egész Templom eltűnhetett volna a saját maguk gyártotta ködben, nyoma sem maradva Sozinnak, amit követhet. Most? _Agni, segíts minket_.

„Készüljetek hosszú útra," mondta Shih Gyaténak. „Győzd meg azokat, akiket tudsz. Nekem… pár szót kell váltanom az úrnővel."

Aggodalmasan pillantgatva köztük, Gyate bólintott. Átugrott az erkély korláton, és elszárnyalt.

„Ha arra gondolsz, hogy valami átkozott bolond öngyilkos végső állást csinálsz," morogta Temul, „_Ne tedd_."

Meglepetéséből, tudta, hogy Shih pontosan ezt tervezte. „Azok, akik nem távoznak védtelenek lesznek-„

„Légidomárok. Nem védtelenek." Temul szünetet tartott, aztán hazadöfte a kést. „És nem szeretnek téged."

Shih sápadt volt az ajkai körül, keze a saját markolata közelében. „A Levegőéinek nem engedtetik meg a ragaszkodás ehhez a világhoz."

„Mióta állított meg az engedély bárkit is?" kérdezte Temul szárazon. „Tudod, megint terhes."

Shih elfehéredett, mint a tej.

_Ha. Elkaptam._ Komolyan, hogy lehetnek a férfiak olyan vakok a jelekre? „Gyaténak szüksége van rád, Shih. A lányodnak szüksége van rád. És a csöppségnek, aki jön, is szüksége van rád. Tartsd azt a kardodat a hüvelyében. Az orgyilkos titkosságára van szükségük. Nem a halálára."

A fekete főnix farok tagadólag suhogott. „Megesküdtem, hogy többé nem leszek a démon!"

„Még azért se, hogy megmentsd őket?" Temul nyugodtnak tartotta hangját, nem lökött Tűzzel mögötte. Egy férfinek joga volt az esküihez. „Szükségük lesz rád, fiatalember. Különösen miután én már nem leszek."

„Miután-„ Shih félbevágta magát, arany szemei hidegek a számítással.

_Taku Démona_. Évszázadok uralmával, Temul még mindig érezte a késztetést a borzongásra.

„Sozin meg fog ölni."

Temul vállat vont. „Tudom, hogy meg fog próbálni."

„Meg fog. Vagy így, vagy úgy. Nem engedheti meg, hogy állni hagyjon ilyen dacot. Ha azt állítod nem hűtlenség kiállni ez ellen a háború ellen, ha az életed ezt igazságnak mutatja…" Shih felszisszent. „Sosem tudod ezen cselekedetedet titokban tartani. Tudni fogja, hogy itt voltál. És meg fog ölni."

Túlságosan is valószínű. De még nem volt halott. „Amiért is mind el fogjátok hagyni a hajómat mielőtt elérjük Shu Jinget," felelte Temul higgadtan. „Szerencsével, barátok máshová visznek. Nem tudom hová. _Nem vagyok hajlandó_ megtudni."

Shih meghajtotta a fejét, elismerve ezt a zord bölcsességet. „Miért?"

Szellemek. Nem kérdezte ezt magától ezerszer, mióta egy kétségbeesett fiú és a sárkánya landoltak a hajóján?

„Mert csak én vagyok," mondta végül Temul. „Utálom a légidomárokat; mindig is utáltam. De ha most hátat fordítok, gyermekek halnak meg." Odább nézett égő szemekkel. „Nem amíg lélegzem."

_A népemből nem lesznek gyilkosok. Nem amíg élek…_

* * *

Piandao villája visszahomályosult, és Sokka levegőért kapott_. Fantom volt. Nem volt valós._

Bár adva ami múlt éjjel történt, nem próbált meg bárhová is Shih villogó kardjának közelébe menni. Ha csak fele olyan élesnek tűnt, mint a Kyoshi Szigeti penge, aminek látszott, a padlón heverne halálra vérezve míg még mindig arra próbál rájönni mi is történt.

Sokka megrázta a fejét, összeütve ökleit Tophfal, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla még mindketten valódiak. _Mi történt az előbb? Ha Temul az igazat mutatta, akkor – az emberek megpróbálták figyelmeztetni a Légi Templomokat? Ez nem lehet helyes_.

„A probléma a légidomárokkal," morogta Temul, körbejárva Katara és Aang védekező állását, „hogy _nem figyelnek_."

„Ez nem igaz!" Tiltakozott Katara. „Ő-„ Elharapta szavait, riadtan.

„Oh, nőj fel," horkant a kísértet; egy furcsán szolid hang, ködből és kék lángnyelveiből. „Tudtam mifélék vagytok a pillanattól fogva, hogy erre a szigetre tettétek a lábatokat. _Avatár_."

„Így igaz. Én vagyok az Avatár." Aang tett egy lépést előre, szürke szemei elszántan. „Úgyhogy _te_ nem fogsz bántani _senkit_."

Piandao, Sokka megjegyezte, csak csendesen kimozdult a tűzvonalból. Oh, annyira nem jó.

Temul _kacagott_.

_Annyira nem szép nevetés_, Sokka nyelt egyet, jég táncolva végig a gerincén. Inkább _éhes_ kacaj. Úgy mint, _szellemek, nem tudom elhinni, hogy ilyen buta. És most agyonnyomhatom._

„Te? Megpróbálni parancsolni nekem? Gyenge tanáraid voltak, Avatár." Temul meghajtotta a fejét, csak egy kicsit, ködös arany fúródva szürkébe. „Tűz Népe kísértet vagyok, kicsi fiú. Egy sárkány-gyermek. És te nem vagy Tűz Bölcs." Somolya fogakkal villant. „Köpj egy máglyára. Több szerencséd lesz."

Sokka meglepődött. _Ismerem ezt a somolyt_.

Látta már korábban. Rengetegszer. Csak nem ősöreg nagymama kísérteteken. Az ujjaknak az a rándulása, szikrákat vetni készülve elfehéredett ízületekből. Ahogy az ajkak visszahúzódtak, mintha tulajdonosuk agyarakat készült volna a torkodba mélyeszteni. A _feltekeredés_ érzete, mint egy lecsapni készülő jég-vipera. Azok a villanó, halvány arany szemek…

„Hagyd abba a fiú ijesztgetését, Temul," szólt Piandao erélyesen. „Nem fogod bántani."

„Nem." Temul szemei félig lehunytak voltak; egy vipera felmérve a távolságot fenyegetéshez, vagy zsákmányhoz. „Nem. Még nem." Kiegyenesedett, a fenyegetés érzete csökkent. „Figyelj rám, légidomár. Tedd azt, amit a Véneid nem tudtak. _Hallgass_ meg."

„Nem! Te hallgass rám!" Aang majdnem abba a kísértet-kék lángba lépett, visszameredve. „Nem tettünk neked semmit! És én nem vagyok Kyoshi! Hagyd abba a hogy engem hibáztatsz Sozin háborújáért!"

„_Sozin_ háborúja, mi?" A somoly visszavillant. „Mondd meg nekem fiú. Hol van most a bölényed?"

Aang elvörösödött. „Ne _merészeld_ bántani Appát!"

_Kezd felkapni a szél_. Sokka védte az arcát a kezeivel, Tophnak hátrálva, arra az esetre, ha gyors útra lenne szükség kifelé. _Remek. Most mit tehetek_?

„Bántani? Agni, fiú, mit képzelsz mi vagyok én?" Undor csöpögött Temul hangjából. „Pont mint a többi Templomi kölök. _Soha_ nem _hallgattok_."

„Az idegeneknek nehéz dolguk van meghallgatni azt, amit nem mondunk." Piandao hangja ijesztően higgadt volt, olyan fickóhoz képest, aki körülbelül egy yardnyira volt egy növekvő forgószéltől. „Aang, nyugodj meg. Appának semmi baja. Valaki akiben megbízok ügyel rá, hogy ne kószáljon túl közel a faluhoz. Temul megijeszthetné; múltja van a népeddel. De soha nem bántaná."

„Te tudtad kik vagyunk." Katara a kardforgatóra meredt, ahogy a szél elhalt. „Hazudtál nekünk!"

„Te hordasz lángot a hajadban," felelte Piandao szárazon. „Ki hazudott előbb?"

„Az más!"

„Mindig az, a Vízi Törzseknek," jegyezte meg a kardforgató. „Nem hiszitek, hogy bármilyen harc kívülállókkal szemben fair. Nem, hacsak nem győztök." Hátradőlt. „Bizonyos mértékig, ezt tisztelem. Egy kardforgató, aki elszalaszt egy előnyt a harcmezőn, bolond és általában halott. Mikor a túlélésért küzdötök, nincs olyan, hogy _fair_." Körbeintett a teremben. „Próbáljátok meg azt látni, amit én. Shu Jing nagyura vagyok. Az ember, aki felelős ezeknek az embereknek a védelméért. És Zuko herceg levele meglehetős kifejező a katasztrófákra, amik megtörténhetnek, mikor az Avatár úgy dönt nyilvánvalóvá teszi magát." Egy vörös és fekete vállrándítás. „Mit tennétek? Elmondani a teljes igazságot? Vagy fogd a lehetőséget, hogy az által, hogy megtévesztettnek engeded magad tüntetni, a baj elvonul a népedtől?"

_Aucs_, gondolta Sokka. És aucs még egyszer, más okból. „A levelet a _vendettával_ tartottad?"

„Nem használtam volna fel!" Katara alig pillantott el Piandao-tól. „Hogy hihetsz el bármit is, amit Zuko mond? Ő egy _száműzött_."

„Száműzött, igen. Áruló? Nem hinném." Piandao nem meredt vissza; csak állta a tekintetét, türelmesen, mint a tenger. „Én pontosan tudom miért száműzték Zuko herceget. És te?"

„Itt most nem Serci a probléma." Toph dobbantott egy lábbal a padlón, oldalt billentve fejét a halvány visszhangokra. „Tudni akarom mit értettél Appával."

Ujja nem egészen mutatott Temul irányába, de a kísértet úgy tűnt nem bánja. „A bestiátok jelenleg épp átzabálja magát Jinsuke egyik rejtettebb földjén," felelte Temul szárazon. „Évekbe telik majd meggyógyítani azt a kárt."

Piandao sóhajtott. „Kap tőlem kármentesítést-„

„Mondd ezt újra, miután lemész és megásod az eredményt," morogta Temul. „Termékeny szén-agyag téglává zúzva. Tonnákat nyom az a teremtmény! Jegyezd meg a szavaimat; egy évtized is lesz, mire az a legelő többre lesz jó szalmavágásnál!"

Piandao felszisszent.

„Azért aggódsz, mert Appa a földön jár?" kérdezte Aang hitetlenkedve.

„Jah," felelte Sokka, mielőtt Aang hozzátehetett volna bármi egyebet arról, hogy ez nevetséges. „Azt hiszem azért aggódnak. Toph, azt mondtad a kövek itt mások. Mi van a talajjal?"

Megropogtatva ökleit, Toph kivezette őket, lelépve kőről a legnagyobb kertbe, amit Sokka Ba Sing Se-n kívül látott. A fűbe dolgozta a lábujjait. „Heh." Intett a válla felett. „Bakancsot le, Tüncimókus. Azt hiszem ezt érezned kell."

Kétkedve, Aang rálépett a zöldre, becsukott szemmel. „Ez föld."

„Jah. De nem olyan, mint otthon." Toph megmozgatta lábait, fodrozva a füvet, mintha egy apró borz-vakond bujkált volna alatta. „Só van benne, egészen föl idáig. És _könnyű_. Mint a tollak fa mellett." Lehajolt, hogy kezét a talajra tegye, összeszorítva és kitárva. „Whoof. Nem pattan vissza nagyon, mi?"

„Nem könnyen," értett egyet Piandao. „Nem vagyok földműves. De eleget tudok, hogy tudjam miért vannak útjaink, és hajózunk be amennyit csak lehet vízen." Aang-re nézett. „Mielőtt Tűz Úr volt, átlovagolni komodo-rhinókon egy másik birtokának földjein alapot jelentett egy klán háború elkezdésére."

„És az átkozott bölényed többet nyom egy _tucat_ komodo-rhinónál, és _minden évben_ a legelőinken landoltatok!" Temul köd volt és tűz és csattanó szemek. „És minden évben, ugyanazok a kifogások. 'Oh, nem tudták! Oh, még csak gyerekek. A fű visszanő; mit tudhatnak a _tűzidomárok_ a _földről_?' _Soha_ nem _figyeltetek_ ránk!" Kék lobbant fel körülötte. „Ez, és az átkozott hazugságok!"

„Mi nem hazudunk!" vágott vissza Aang.

„_Egymásnak_ nem hazudtok!" vicsorogta Temul. „Átkozottul jól tudtad, hogy _nekünk_ hazudhatsz! És az összes kitaszítottatok azt tette!"

„Kitaszítottak?" Aang szemei kerekek voltak, mint a dinnye. „Nekünk nem voltak kitaszítottjaink!"

„Szóval nem tudod." Temul hangja keresztülcsúszni tűnt Sokka fülein, pikkelyek csúszva a torkán. „Egy mester légidomár, az _Avatár_, és a saját néped nem gondolt eleget rólad, hogy elmondja neked az igazat." Piandao árnyékába lépett, szilárdságot nyerve a napból. „Ezt az igazságot ismerem, több mint két évszázadból, amit a te fajtáddal kellett törődnöm. Minden évben a Véneitek eldöntötték ki élhet még mindig köztetek… és ki _nem_. A hazugok, a csalók, a _gyilkosok_ – oh, _ők_ nem voltak igazi Légi Nomádok. Legalábbis a Véneitek ezt mondták, mielőtt elhajtották a bölényeket és ledobták a kitaszítottat a hegyről. _Miránk többiekre_."

_Oh, öregem_. Sokka nagyot nyelt, szíve valahol a bokái körül.

„A tieitek túl nemesek voltak, hogy öljenek," folytatta Temul. „Túl _tiszták_. Kivégezni egy bűnözőt? Oh nem; csupán megtiltjátok, hogy valaha is beszéljen veletek. És _elkülditek_ őket. És mikor bántanak egyet közülünk? Mikor _meggyilkoltak_ egyet közülünk, és meg kellett ölnünk?" Csettintett egyet nyelvével, arany szemei csillogva. „Oh, milyen szörnyű, _erőszakos_ népek a tűzidomárok. Milyen civilizálatlanok. Milyen _szörnyűségesek_." Ajkai vicsorba görbültek. „Ha Sozin csak a Véneiteket akarta volna, én lettem volna az első mögötte!"

„De – Sozin egy _szörnyeteg_ volt. És te embereket mentettél," tiltakozott Aang. „Hogy mondhatod, hogy légidomárokat ölni helytelen volt, aztán azt, hogy meg akartad ölni a Véneket – nem értelek!"

„Az első intelligens dolog, amit egész nap mondtál." Temul _hmph_-entett, elhalványulva. „És sosem fogod megérteni, hacsak nem _figyelsz_."

Aang oda bámult, ahol az előbb még volt. „…Azt hittem a figyelés földidomítás."

„Ahogy rá gondolsz, gyanítom az is." Piandao üres árnyára pillantott. „Ez egy probléma, kívülállók számára a nagy nevek kezelésében. A legtöbb nagyurunk Magas Udvarit beszélve nő fel. Abban a nyelvben két szó van, ami azt jelenti _figyelni_. Van a _zrnu_, ami a meghallgatást jelenti, ahogy szoktad. Aztán van a _kansatsusuru_."

„Feltételezem, hogy ez nem azt jelenti," Sokka felsóhajtott. „Szóval mit jelent ez bárki számára, aki nem kövekkel nyírja a körmét?"

Piandao erre felvonta szemöldökét. „Nehéz lefordítani. A sárkány-szavak általában azok."

„A sárkányok nem beszélnek," szólt Aang szilárdan.

És Toph erre megrezzent. Sokka összeszűkítette szemeit, emlékezve mit mondott apjának a parton hetekkel ezelőtt. Zuko _mondott_ neki dolgokat; hűségekről, a Tűz Népéről. Mi egyebet mondott még neki?

„Nektek nem," értett egyet Piandao. „Nekünk? Voltak módszereik. Kansatsusuru… a legjobb szavak, azt hiszem, a _figyelj alaposan_ lennének. Hagyd abba a beszédet és nézd mi történik. Lásd és érezd a mozdulatot körülötted. Hol volt. Hol van. Hová megy." Bánatosan elmosolyodott. „Tűzidomárok generációit tudom elképzelni, a talajra mutatva és kiabálva nomádokra, hogy _figyeljenek_. Micsoda zűr."

„Figyeld a tüzet," mondta Sokka félig magának. „Lásd hová megy. Gah! Nem csoda, hogy nem tudunk veletek beszélni."

„Nincsenek sokan a Tűz Népében, akik elhinnék, hogy az Avatár beszélni jött." Piandao mindannyiukon végignézett, józan arccal. „Nem hozzájuk, és egész biztos nem Ozai Tűz Úrhoz."

„De én tényleg beszélni akarok," erősködött Aang. „Nem akarok harcolni senkivel. Kell hogy legyen jobb út. A háborúnak le kell állnia. Ha a Tűz Úr harcoltat titeket, és én megállítom…" Megborzongott, mint Appa vizet rázva ki. „Miért hagytad, hogy ilyesmiket mondjon? Miért mutatott nekünk olyan dolgokat, amik nem történtek meg?"

Piandao arckifejezése Sokkát Pakkura emlékeztette, aki arra készült hogy leckét adjon azon legkisebb esélyre, hogy jelen tanítványa legyőzzön egy vízicsigát. „Az a múlt egy fantomja volt, Aang. Megtörtént. Azt láttad, amit ő."

„Akkor nem tudta mit látott," szólt Katara erélyesen. „Nagyi mesélt nekünk a légidomárokról. Ha valaki figyelmeztette őket, mielőtt a Tűz népe támadott, akkor – hát, csináltak volna valamit!" Összefonta karjait. „Különben is. Taku _Démona_? Miért rejtegetne egy légi apáca ilyesvalakit?" Megborzongott. „Iroh tábornokot csak sárkánynak hívják, és ő betört Ba Sing Se-be! Hogy szerzel egyáltalán ilyen nevet?"

„Azáltal, hogy megölöd a Tűz Úr ellenségeit," felelte Piandao. „Hirtelen, erőszakosan, és nyom nélkül. Ezt teszik az onmitsu-k." A pillantás, amit Katarára vetett, furcsán szomorú volt. „Meglepne milyen nevek vannak a Sereg hivatalos jelentéseiben. Az a lecsapás az Északi Levegő Templománál… hatásosan halálos volt."

Sokka felszisszent. Katara elsápadt.

„Muszáj volt," mondta Aang, megrázkódva. „Megölték volna az embereket a Templomban!"

„Igen, valóban. Minden jogotok megvolt." Piandao visszaemlékezőnek tűnt. „Shih úgy gondolta igaza van, Takunál. Erre képezték születésétől fogva. Mégis ő volt az egyik első, aki rájött Sozin micsoda valójában. Így hát eltűnt, ahelyett, hogy újra ölésre parancsolták volna."

„Nem veszem be." Katara szemei összeszűkültek. „Ha olyan nagyszerű orgyilkos volt, miért nem ölte meg egyszerűen Sozint? Ott helyben megállíthatta volna a háborút." Toph felé biccentett. „Ha valós lett volna, ő megmondta volna nekünk."

„_Nem_ tudom," ismerte be a földidomár. „Láttam. Mint a Festett Hölgyet. Nem éreztem. Nem tudom ki mondja az igazat. Csak annyit tudok, hogy só van a talajban. Egészen idáig fentig."

„Szóval lehet, hogy az igazat mondta Kyoshi Avatárról. Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy minden egyébről is." Sötét pillantást vetett Piandaora. „Nem tudom, hogy a Tűz Népe hogyan jutott a templomokhoz, de biztos valami olyasmi volt amire senki sem számított. Ha Temul tényleg figyelmeztette őket – akkor erősebben kellett volna próbálkoznia."

Piandao, jegyezte meg Sokka, igazán úgy nézett ki, mint akinek fejfájása támadt. „Oh, figyelmeztette őket."

„Nem voltál ott-„

„Nem is kellett ott lennem," vágta félbe a kardforgató Katarát. „Sozin Agni Kai-ja fel van jegyezve a történelmünkben – együtt Temul úgynevezett árulásával. De egy dolog nincs feljegyezve, amit nem láttatok tegnap este, vagy itt, most. Temul pontosan tudta ki fogja segíteni a túlélőket a templomaitokból. És ezt magával vitte a sírjába, hogy megmentse őket." Hűvös pillantást vetett Aang-re. „Úgy hallottam ismerted. A neve… Byakkói Kuzon volt."

Katara mondani kezdett volna valamit. Megtorpant. Nyelt egyet.

„A fantomok megfagyasztják a lelketeket, még ha nem is érzitek," szólt Piandao egyszerűen. „Itt biztonságban pihenhettek."

Csendesen, mint az árnyék, visszalépett a villába.

„Azt hiszem ő rendben van," mondta Aang vidáman. „Valahogy furcsa, de… Sokka? Hová mész?"

„Bocsánatot kérni." Sokka a hátsó ajtó felé indult.

„Miért?"

Sokka megtorpant. Sóhajtott, és azon tűnődött, életének részei miért nem voltak hajlandóak többé értelmet nyerni. „Talán ti nem hisztek Temulnak. De Piandao igen. És segített nekünk."

A kardforgatót nem volt nehéz megtalálni. Sokka belépett az egyik jobban megvilágított szobába tinta finom illatára, és ruhaujj susogására, ahogy Piandao festett.

Gombóccal a torkában, letérdelt.

„Valamire szükségetek van?"

„Inkább valami, amit mondanom kell." És még ez is furcsa volt. Nem térdeltél jégen. Nem, ha szeretted a térdeidet. „Az emberek… az emberek bonyolultak."

Az ecset tovább mozdult; lassú, biztos mozdulat. „Azok."

„Aang egyszerűen szereti a dolgokat."

„Értem."

„Ő valahogy nagy nyomás alatt áll," mondta Sokka fanyarul. „Megmenteni a világot, megállítani a háborút, megpróbálni nem megöletni magát?"

„Mindenkinek meg kell mentenie a saját világát." Szünet, ahogy az ecset tintába merült. „Néhányunk nagyobb sikerrel jár, mint mások."

_Csak egy világ van_, mondta majdnem Sokka. _Aang problémái valahogy kissé nagyobbak a mieinknél._

De nem mondta. Ha Temul dühös volt, mert Aang nem figyelt oda, hát… ő nem volt Avatár. De legalább megpróbálhat kiismerni egy hölgyet, aki inkább meghalt, semhogy engedje Sozint-

_Oh._

„Temul nem gyűlölte a légidomárokat," szólt Sokka, kibogozva. „Dühös volt rájuk. Azt akarta, hogy békén hagyják a népét. De nem gyűlölte őket." _Ahogy Zuko sem gyűlöli a húgomat. Temul pont úgy nézett ki, mint ő; gőzölgő lehelet, csattanó szikrák, meg minden._ „Ez a világ, amit meg akart menteni. Valahol, ahol talán nem szereted a fickókat a szomszéd hegyen, de nem próbálod megölni őket."

Újabb szándékos fekete vonás a papíron. „Sikerült neki?"

Sokka belegondolt ebbe. „Nem. De… valahogy nem is veszített."

Az ecset megállt. „Folytasd."

_Oh öcsém_. Sokka szája száraz volt. Megpróbált nem túl hangosan nyelni. „Meghalt. És itt ragadt kísértetként; Nagyi mindig azt mondta, hogy ez rossz dolog. De úgy halt meg, hogy azt csinálta, amit akart. És az emberek emlékeznek rá. Amíg valaki emlékszik rá, hogy van helyes cselekedet… akkor nem reménytelen. Nem számít mi történik."

„Nagyon igaz." Piandao kiöblítette ecsetjét vízben. „Kuzon lehet, hogy rég feladta volna, ha nincs Temul. Tizenöt évesen Byakko nagyura volt, a nemzete háborút robbantott ki a világ ellen, és a családja nagyja halott volt. Csak a jegyese volt neki, a sárkánya, és egy nagyon tüskés szellem." Enyhe pillantás feléje. „Beszél róla viharos éjeken. Átkozta őt, amiért hagyta, hogy az onmitsu olyan fiatalon elkapja, de soha nem hallottam hogy azt kívánta volna bár ne hallgatott volna rá."

„Hallgatott-„ Sokkának tátva maradt a szája. „Rávette, hogy figyelmeztesse a Nyugati Templomot?"

„Nem volt ideje megállni," bólintott Piandao. „Nem, ha azt remélte elér a Déli Templomba az üstökös előtt. Úgyhogy megtalálta a legközelebbi szövetségest, aki igen." Szürke szemek latolgatták. „Szóval te elhiszed, hogy figyelmeztette őket."

Sokka rágódott ezen. „Mikor Aang elvitt minket a templomba, azt mondta semmiképp sem juthat fel senki égi bölény nélkül. De a tűzidomárok feljutottak. Ha az apácák is ezt gondolták… Öhm. Aang valahogy jó annak a semmibe vételével, amit nem akar hallani." Kicsit erősebben belegondolt ebbe. „Jah, azt hiszem hiszek. Beleillik, tudod? Katara… hát, ő úgy gondolja Aang remek, úgyhogy a többi légidomárnak is annak kellett lennie. De Aang állandóan azt mondja, hogy nem voltak gonoszaik, egyszerűen nem, és ez – az emberek _nem ilyenek_. Nem az igazi emberek." _Oh. Oh, öregem_. „És ha ezt csinálták, hogy kidobták az embereket, akik hazudtak, hogy ne kelljen foglalkozniuk velük… Aang hasonlót csinált Zuko-val. Totál kiakadt."

„Az Avatár…" Piandao a homlokára csapott. „Az a levél kezd egyre több értelmet nyerni."

Sokka a szemeit forgatta. „Jah, hát, valószínűleg kristály tiszta lenne, ha valaha is találkoztál volna a köcsögidomárral-

„Oh, találkoztam."

„…Öhm." Sokka megpróbálkozott egy vigyorral. „Tényleg?"

„Egy hatéves kölyök volt, aki nem tudott úszni, de akkor is megpróbálta," emlékezett vissza Piandao. „Mindig is azt gondoltam Azula heccelte a folyóba, de Ursa nem volt hajlandó hallani róla… úgy kellett visszavernem belé a lélegzetet. Ha Temul nem mondta volna meg nekem hol van, egy ifjú herceggel kevesebbek lennénk."

„Te tanítottad meg úszni?" kérdezte Sokka hitetlenkedve. „Van fogalmad róla mit művelt?"

„Nem." Piandao felcsigázottnak tűnt. „Mit?"

„_Teknős-fókákat_ követett az Északi sarkra, és…" Er. Talán nem kéne említenie a Szellem Oázis dolgot, a halacskák érdekében. Elvégre, nem túl sok ember tudta, hogy odafenn különleges koi halak vannak; Zuko és Iroh nem beszéltek, és Zhao valahogy eltűnt…

_Zhao._

Eltűnt, vagy sem, akkor is még mindig utálta a tűzidomárt. Zhao tengernagy eljutott az Oázisba – és a Holdhoz – mielőtt még visszaértek volna Zuko kis kerülőjéből. Ha Zuko nem tűnik fel, Aang _ott_ lett volna-

_Ha Zuko nem tűnik fel… Iroh nem lett volna ott._

Yue nem tudta volna hogy megmentheti a Holdat. Az Északi Víz Törzsét elpusztították volna. És vízidomítás nélkül, hogyan lehetne Aang valaha is az Avatár?

_Nem. Gondolkodj keményen. Rosszabb ennél._

Ha Zuko nem csinálta volna azt a jégen átmászás kunsztját, Aang _ott_ lett volna. Meditálva. A szellemével _valahol máshol_.

_Katara azt mondta a szemei világítottak. Az Avatár Állapotban volt. És Zhao már tudta, hogy nem tarthatta meg Aanget. Ismerted Zhaot; nagyobb temperamentum, mint a pofaszakállai. Ha Aanget védtelenül találta volna, akkor…_

Sokka a kezeibe temette arcát. _Nem történt meg. Aang életben van. Biztosítanod kell, hogy úgy is maradjon._

„Sokka?" Piandao felkelt íróasztalától, szemöldökei aggodalmasan összehúzódva.

Sokka megrázta a fejét. „Azt hiszem… Zuko elszúrta, és megmentette a világot."

Piandao kacagott.

_A nevetés jó. Még mindig megmenthetek itt valamit_. „Nem tudom, hogy mondhatom-e _Sajnálom_ a barátaimért," mondta Sokka. „Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy ugyanazt jelenti-e a Tűz Népének. Zuko nem úgy gondolta, nem mikor Aang…" _Gondolkodj. Ha a_ hallgatni _azt jelenti_ figyelj óvatosan – _fenébe_. „Hát persze, hogy nem," Sokka felsóhajtott. „Aang azt _mondja_, sajnálja, aztán megy és akkor is _csinálja_, amit csinálni fog."

„És ez elfogadható lenne a Vízi Törzseknél?" Kérdezte Piandao.

Szúrt – de nem _hallatszott_ cinikusnak. Sokka remélte. „Nem sokáig. Mind össze vagyunk zárva az iglookban a tél legrosszabb részére. Nincs hová elmenni attól, hogy az emberek lássák nem azt csinálod, amit mondtál-„ Félbe szakította magát. „Szigetek. Hajók. Ti sem tudtok elmenni."

„Nem úgy, ahogy a nomádok tudtak," értett egyet a kardforgató.

„És mi most csak utazunk," nyögött fel Sokka. „Egy hónap Ba Sing Se-ben megőrjítette. Egy nap a falunkban, és kinn volt csapdákat lecsapni tiltott hajókon. Aang soha nem fog elég mozdulatlanul ülni, hogy megértsen titeket."

Piandao bólintott. „Ez problémának hangzik."

„És nekem kéne az ötlet fickónak lennem." Sokka megütögette fejét, remélve, hogy szabaddá ráz egy tervet.

„Ötlet fickó?" Piandao felívelte egyik szemöldökét.

„Katara a törzsünk utolsó vízidomára. Toph a világ legnagyszerűbb földidomára. Aang? Ő az Avatár." Sokka vállat vont. „Én ötletekkel jövök elő. Néha működnek. Ezen kívül, itt van nekem Bumeráng." Megérintve a fegyvert a háta mögött, végre kirázott valamit. „Várj. Fulladás, Zuko – te vagy a fickó, aki chi-t használ, hogy harcoljon!"

Piandao hátradőlt egy kicsit, feje szkeptikus billentéssel felemelve. „Ki mondta ezt neked?"

„Zuko," ismerte be Sokka. „Azt mondta el kéne – öhm. Hagyjuk, már így is elszúrtuk, ki kéne vinnem innen mindenkit, mielőtt Aang megmondja Temulnak hogy nem látta amit tett…" Fenébe is, meg kellett kérdeznie. „Iroh tábornoknak igaza van? A vízidomárok tényleg kardokat használtak valaha?"

„A kard művészete nem egy nemzethez tartozik," jelentette ki Piandao. „Ezt megmondva, igen. A Kyoshi Harcosok a katanát részesítik előnyben, de a hosszúkardot még mindig tanítják Kyoshi Szigetén. Temul tőlük tanult réges-régen. Egyike volt a tanáraimnak az évek során."

„Tanított minket a talajtüzekről, mikor a meteor leesett," emlékezett vissza Sokka. „Gondolod, hogy talán… nem, nem akar semmit Aanggel."

„Te nem vagy Aang." Piandao spekulatív pillantást vetett rá. „A kardforgatás _kansatsusuru_-t igényel, és erre szükségetek van. De a chi… az élő tanárt igényel." Bumeráng felé intett. „Mutasd."

17


	52. Chapter 52

**52.**

Kuei felkukucskált a kőmennyezetre, figyelve a Dai Li-t és Amisi-t koordinálni a pillérek tetején, amiket emeltek, hogy elérjék a lelógó sziklákat. „Szóval ha jó értem… homokot fog üveggé idomítani? Nem tudtam, hogy erre bárki képes lenne."

„A megfelelő fajta homoknak kell lennie." Eshe ugyanolyan feszülten figyelte, megvakarva Bosco füle tövét, mikor a medve rávuffantott. „És kell hozzá napfény. Ha a Dai Li nem nyitott volna nyílásokat egészen a felszínre, ez nem működne."

Nyílások, amiknek a készítéséről ügynökei roppant kétségesek voltak, még ha meg is tudták erősíteni a sziklát, hogy a mennyezet erősebb lett, mint előtte. Elég biztosak voltak, hogy a Tűz Népe nem kutatja át a város ezen területét apró lyukak iránt; nem voltak _abszolút_ biztosak.

De akkor is hajlandók voltak megpróbálni. Alant a menekülteknek legalább a fele a Tűz véréből való volt, és még ha Kuei-t is választották nagyuruknak, _hiányzott_ nekik a napfény.

_Nekem is hiányzik_, ismerte be magának Kuei. Zöld kristályok adtak fényt, de nem volt ugyanaz. És ez nem csak az ő véleménye volt. Mind az idős gyógyítóik hajthatatlanok voltak, hogy a gyerekek nem maradhattak örökké a föld alatt. A növekvő csontoknak _szükségük_ volt a fényre.

Kuei ezt megerősítette a saját könyveiből, és kezdő föld-gyógyítóik hozzátették az egyet értés végső záradékát. Nem csak a gyermekek voltak azok. A nap nélkül, mindenki egészsége hanyatlott.

Eshe népének, Guanyin áldja őket, volt egy válasza.

„Légidomárok, akik a föld alatt élnek," mondta Kuei magának. „Nem csoda, hogy soha senki nem talált rátok."

„Lég- és homokidomárok." Eshe olyan pillantást vetett felé, mint egy veréb-papagáj, aki a még több mag előnyeit méricskéli a menekülés ellenében. „A barlangjaink nem ilyenek. A homokviharok teljes ereje soha nem jut be, de néha a szél végigsüvít az üregeken, mint a mennydörgés, és látni, ahogy a kövek kéken izzanak a sötétben, szikrákat vetve bármely szőrmének…" Emlékekbe pillantott, szürke szemei elnyílva a csodálattól.

„Ez izgalmasnak hangzik," bátorkodott Kuei. Ez volt a legtöbb, amit a Touzaikaze honról hallott, mióta megérkeztek. „De el kéne ezeket mondanod nekem? A néped soká megtartotta titkait."

„Ezért nem kérdezted?"

Néha, Kuei igazán hálás volt, hogy szemüveget hordott. Ha bármilyen pajzs nélkül azokba a határozott szürke szemekbe nézett volna… hát, nem volt biztos benne mit tett volna. Amaz egyszerűen csak – hát – a _csinos_ nem illett, nem igazán. Ba Sing Se nemes hölgyei voltak csinosak. Eshére nézni olyan volt, mint egy palota-ablakhoz lopódzni, hogy nézd, ahogy egy vihar begördül. Megízlelni a szelet, és tudni, hogy az valahonnan máshonnan jött. Látni egy felhőszakadás szürke dőlését messze a városon át, még jóval azelőtt, hogy az eső benedvesíthette volna a palota kövét… „A szemeid olyanok, mint az eső."

…És talán a föld most már elnyelhetné őt? Szépen kérlek? Hol volt egy Dai Li, mikor _szüksége_ volt egyre? „Úgy értem, sajnálom, tudom, hogy a homokidomárok nem szeretik az esőt, _halott víznek_ hívjátok, _sajnálom_-„

„Én szeretem az esőt."

„-Mert az élő víz a kutak, és az- tényleg?" Kuei rápislogott, úgy érezve magát, mint egy macska-bagoly, akit kinn értek délben.

„Eső táplálja a folyónkat, Sarasvatit," bólintott Eshe. „Csak nagyon messzi esik az eső."

„…Van egy folyótok?"

„A messzi hegyekből jön," Eshe a levegőbe vázolta meséjét villanó ujjakkal. „A meséink szerint a hegyi vadászok Kísértet Folyónak hívták, mert eltűnt a földbe. De réges-rég Kamut Ősanya azon tűnődött, vajon igaz-e. Vajon a vizet elvették a szellemek, vagy csak ott vándorolt, ahol nem tudtuk követni? Így hát elvitte bölényét a szomjas földhöz, és víz után érzett."

Kuei pislogott. Levette a szemüvegét, hogy megtörölje őket ruhája ujjával. Megint Eshére nézett, azon tűnődve, hogy jól olvasta-e azoknak a folyékony mozgású kezeknek a mozdulatait. „_Vízidomár_ volt?"

„Hó-gyermek volt Északról," mondta neki Eshe. „A történetek azt mondják réges-rég, a dolgok mások voltak ott."

„Mások." Kuei a fejét csóválta ezen enyhe kifejezés nagyságrendjére.

„Évekbe tellett, de nyomon követte a folyót a homok alatt, ahol újra a felszínre tört, a Szél Barlangjaiban," folytatta Eshe. „A folyó vájja ki az üregeket, és a kő megvédi a folyót a homok szomjától. Gyönyörű. De őrizve volt."

Kuei figyelte, ahogy a nő kezei átvillannak a védelem ősi tövis-labirintusain. „Egy szellem által?"

„Mi a folyónak hívjuk, de szíve a ködöt fakasztó sziklával dobog," bólintott Eshe. „_Ahogy én rejtve élek, úgy ti is úgy fogtok_, mondta. _Hozzatok nekem történeteket a világból a kőről túlról, és elégedett leszek._ Így hát azt tettük." Kezei nyilak tömegét vázolta, kieresztve. „Úgyhogy mikor a Fehér Szél végigsepert a világon, volt otthonunk, ahol elbújhattunk."

„A Fehér Szél." Kuei összerakta a monda töredékeit, és a homlokát ráncolta. „Erőszakos Légi Nomádok. Ezt még mindig nehéz elképzelni."

„Úgy a tornádót is, a homokvihart is, nehéz elképzelni," jegyezte meg Eshe. „Hallottam a hurrikánokról, amik a nyugatot sújtják, és nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy el tudom képzelni őket. Olyan hatalmas viharok, hogy nem tudod átrepülni őket egy nap és egy éjszaka; olyan hevesek, hogy bolond lennél megpróbálni. A Fehér Szél jött, rajtaütött, és felégette, amit nem akart, hogy szaporítsa a füves legelőt a csordáinak." A szürke szemek szomorúak voltak. „Átszúrták az ellenük álló idomárok kezeit és lábait, és a bölényeikre kötötték őket élő pajzsokként."

„Oma és Shu." Kuei megborzongott. „Ki harcolhatott ezzel?"

„A Tűz Népe."

Kuei belegondolt ebbe, és a Ba Sing Se kikötőjébe csapódott vonatba, és a tábornokba, akiről a Dai Li-jai azt mondták hatszáz napig tartotta ostrom alatt a várost. „…Oh."

„És te," bólintott Eshe. „Mikor láttuk mit tettél, tudtam, hogy a sámánjainknak igazuk volt. Hogy igazi király vagy, aki törődik a népével."

„Az által, hogy megölöm őket?" kérdezte Kuei siváran. Quan és Bon _megmondták_ neki mit csinált a Dai Li a parancsaira. És az eredményeit. Bár az ügynökök hevesen erősködtek, hogy a jelentések várhatnak, míg _miután_ nem aludt egy keveset. Nem voltak hajlandóak felébreszteni semmire az aktuális vészhelyzet kivételével.

„És nem szívesen mondom, de az, hogy emberek halnak meg Tűz Népe megtorlásban _nem_ vészhelyzet," jelentette ki Quan nyersen. „Ha tehetünk valamit ezzel, az ügynökeim már cselekednek. Ha nem… _Sajnálom_, Felség. Csak ennyien vagyunk. És még mindig vissza kell tartanunk a szellemeket halványabb felzúdulásra, különben mindenki meghalhat."

„Igen," mondta most Eshe. „Gyógyító vagyok. Néha, hogy megmentsd a testet, bele kell vágni a húsba. Mikor cselekszel, ezek ellenére – úgy teszel, ahogy a véneim mondják a Tűz-íjászok tettek korokkal ezelőtt, mikor lőnek. Nem állít meg az ártatlanok elleni erőszak. Ez az egyedüli módja, hogy életeket ments a jövőben."

Kuei szárazon nyelt egyet. „Bon ügynök mondott… valami ilyesmit."

„Tudom, hogy keserű vigasz, uram," mondta neki Bon néhány nappal azelőtt, egy különösen véres éjszaka után, „de néhány érdekes mintát kezdünk látni a Tűz Sereg válaszaiban. Néhány tisztjük a minimumon tartja a halálokat. Kivégzik a szabotőröket, abszolút módon – de mindent megtesznek, hogy elkerüljék a megtizedelési parancsokat. Ott van Sanya Százados, aki a vonatokat ellenőrzi a Falon, egy Yakume Törzsőrmester a dokkoknál a Külső Gyűrűn…"

Felkavaró volt, megkapni a józan emberek neveit az ellenségeid közül. Egyrészről hálás volt a tudatért, hogy még a Tűz katonák is lehettek emberek. Másrészről… egy részének el kellett tűnődnie, hogy vajon nekik kéne-e az első célpontjainak lenni. Ha az emberei tudták, hogy minden vörös egyenruha ellenség volt…

Elborzadt, hogy egyáltalán ezt gondolta. De _muszáj_ volt neki. Ba Sing Se vérzett. Helyes döntéseket kellett hoznia. Még ha… _borzasztó_ döntések is voltak.

_Nem. Nem, nem parancsolom ezt. Azok az emberek megpróbálnak emberek maradni a pokol közepén. Nem öletem meg őket ezért._

Helyette hazárdírozni fog. És imádkozni. Szörnyű kockázatos vállalkozás volt. Belebetegedett ha csak rágondolt. De meg kellett próbálnia.

_Bánj a népemmel emberi lényekként, és nyugton hagylak titeket._

A cél, elvégre, nem az volt, hogy kiirtsa a Tűz Sereget. Hanem, hogy lekösse őket. Zargassa. Ba Sing Se megtartását olyan sok emberbe és utánpótlásba kerítse, hogy a Tűz Úrnak _ne legyenek_ erői, amit az Avatár ellen hajíthat.

És ebből rengeteget tehettek körzetekben, ahol a tisztek _valóban_ kegyetlen őrültek voltak.

„Utálom, ha az emberek meghalnak," fakadt ki Kuei. „Csak néhány hónapja tudom, hogy háborúban állunk. És gyűlölöm." Felszisszent. „Olyan aprónak hangzik. Mindenki más azzal nőtt, fel, hogy háború van…" Valami zöld mozdult a mennyezet közelében; Kuei felpillantott, látta, hogy egy ügynök csak arrébbmozdult egy kicsit, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. „Mindenki, kivéve az Avatárt. Boldog fiatal fiúnak tűnik, de – borzalmas lehet neki."

„Ha neked nehéz, egy gyermeknek rosszabb lehet?" csillant fel Eshe mosolya.

„Hát – igen?" kockáztatta meg Kuei. „Nem igazán tudok sokat gyerekekről."

„Néha sokkal ellenállóbbak a felnőtteknél," tájékoztatta. „Nekem annak kellett lennem, mikor a Bagoly elűzött minket a hűvös folyótól a homokba. Még mindig megvolt az oázisunk, ahol a folyó elapadt. Nem szűkölködtünk annyira, mint egyes törzsek, de kemény volt. Néhányunk meghalt."

„Miért?" tűnődött Kuei. „Ő egy tudás szellem. Miért próbálná meg elpusztítani a törzseteket?"

„Azok, akik a széllel beszélnek, azt mondják valami nagy tudást ígért neki, tudást, amit egy ember sem birtokolt számtalan kor óta, ha hagy minket elszáradni a homokban," jelentette ki Eshe. „De mi nem haltunk meg. A szél megmondta nekünk, hol hullik le a sáska-bogár; a homok, hogy hol rejtőzik a víz, hogy kimerhessük. _Nem_ haltunk meg."

Öklei elfehéredtek. Merészen, Kuei megfogta a kezét. „Örülök, hogy segítettem. Csak… azt kívánom bár tudtam volna eleget, hogy korábban megtegyem."

„A föld erős." Eshe nem húzódott el. „De egy borz-vakond egyedül nem lát messzire." A mennyezet felé biccentett. „Nem kell úgy lennie."

Amisi forró szélben forgó levelekhez hasonlatos mozdulatot tett, homok spirálozva fel és látószögből ki…

_Fény._

Kuei levette szemüvegét és megdörzsölte szemeit, azt gondolva, hogy a képzelete kell, hogy legyen. Apró szúrásnyi arany a zöld árnyakban, mint szikrák egy szellem-kísértette éjben. Aztán több, és még több; fény foltozva le, mint a nap fák sűrű lombozatán át.

Nem volt fényes. Olyan érzés volt, mint sötét árnyékban állni, a déli nap teljes melege nélkül. De _napfény_ volt.

Helyeslést vuffantva, Bosco előre cammogott, arany és árnyék játszva bundáján. A nap-foltok közepébe terült, és boldog nyögéssel feldörmögött.

„Kamut ránk hagyta a víz ajándékát," mondta Eshe büszkén, ahogy csodálkozó bámészkodók előrébb nyomultak, engedve a fényt beivódni a szomjas bőrbe. „A vízidomárok tudják, hogy megváltoztathatják azt, _ami_ a víz, nem csak az alakját. És a földben és levegőben – mi is."

„A vízidomárok jeget olvasztanak," mormolta Kuei, összerakva a darabokat. „Ő képes homokot olvasztani… szellemek. Nem csoda, hogy nem féltek attól, hogy a Tűz Népe megtámadja a sivatagot." Ha a Dai Li-ji veremcsapdái hatékonyak voltak Ba Sing Se-ben, mennyivel hatékonyabbak lennének az üveg-mennyezetű vermek a végtelen dűnék közt? „Ismerek egy földidomárt, aki imádná megtanulni amit csináltok. Bárcsak elküldhetném egyikőtöket, hogy tanítsa. Az Avatárnak minden előnyre szüksége van…"

A Dai Li most már lejött, fáradtan, de elégedetten. Quan ügynök váltott pár szót az első földidomárokkal, akik lejöttek velük, aztán bólintott, és a gyönyörködő tömegen keresztül királya felé vette útját. „Még mindig nem vagyok biztos benne hogyan csinálta, felség. Olyan volt, mintha sodorta volna a homokot, mint a koala-birka gyapját." A fejét csóválva újra felpillantott a mennyezetre. „De szilárd munka. És meg kell mondjam, az, hogy itt napfényünk lesz nagyban megkönnyíti a dolgunkat." Elfintorodott. „Túl sok szellem van, ami a sötétségen táplálkozik. És az aziránti gyűlöletünkön."

„Emlékszem," suttogta Kuei. Nem emlékezett sokra; csak négy éves volt. De tudta. Egyik oka volt, amiért Long Fengnek ennyire szabad kezet engedett. _Tudta_, hogy a Dai Li-re szükség van.

_Nem kellett volna azt tennem. Többet kellett volna kérdeznem. Erélyesebbnek lennem. Megkérni, hogy _mondd el_ nekem…_

_De ha ezt tettem volna – válaszoltál volna? Vagy csak találtál volna egy másik utat, hogy megkapd amit akarsz?_

Nem tudta. Fájt, nem tudni.

Eshe kinyújtotta kezét, de nem egészen vette vissza fogását. „Mi baj?"

Oma és Shu. Hol kezdje? „Néhány héttel ezelőtt, Azula hercegnő megölte egyik legbizalmasabb tanácsosomat," mondta Kuei halkan. „Elárult engem, hogy felhasználja őt. Már évek óta elárult engem. De akkor is hiányzik."

„És most szövetséged van a gyilkosa fivérével," bólintott Eshe. „Így eltűnődsz, hogy vajon őt is elárultad-e." Quan hangsúlyozottan semleges arcára hozzátette, „Gyógyító vagyok, Quan ügynök. A hús nem gyógyul, ha az elme nem akaródzik. Áruld el az élőket, és tudjuk, hogy talán megbocsátanak. Elárulni a holtakat?" Megcsóválta fejét.

Az ügynök elgondolkozott ezen, a homlokát ráncolva. „A tanácsosa volt, uram. De a vezetőnk volt. Még mindig nem értem miért gondolta, hogy felhasználhatja a Tűz Hercegnőt anélkül, hogy az ellene fordulna. Lány vagy sem, ő uralkodói Tűz, és a történetek szerint azok a nemesek kegyetlenek, mint egy fészek skorpió-vipera. De mielőtt ő jött, vezetett minket, hogy védjük Ba Sing Se-t és Önt. Ezért szövetkezett Zuko herceggel, nemde, uram? Hogy megvédje a népünket." Quan lesütötte fejét, elgondolkozva árnyékba vetette tekintetét. „A vezető, akiben bíztam ez által nem lett volna elárulva."

Ennek segítenie kell. Igazán. És talán segíteni is fog, egy nap. De Kuei még mindig emlékezett milyen volt négy évesnek lenni a sötétben, a Dai Li őrizetében hajnalig. Bízott Long Fengben.

_Most magamban kell bíznom. Amaya sosem hagyott cserben. Hinnem kell benne, hogy Lee sem fog._

A herceg eddig megtartotta a szavát. A hírek egyre vadabbakká váltak – _igazán_ nem hitte, hogy Zuko szedett-vedett flottája megküzdött egy rajnyi kraken-gyilkosbálnával – de a tények, amiket ki tudtak rostálni a történetekből világosnak tűntek. Zuko északnak tartott, út közben hadi menekülteket szedve fel. És a Tűz Flotta úgy tűnt magában botlik meg azon való fejtörésében mit kezdjenek vele.

Ami _nem_ pletyka volt, az a vérfagyasztó üzenet, amit a Dai Li-nek adott át valaki, akiről _tudták_, hogy a Tűz Népének gyűjt információt. Egy nagyon vastag kötegnyi üzenet, legtöbbje Tingzhe Wen professzor igazolható keze által.

Zuko hozzáfűzése rövid volt, de elég, hogy Kuei-nek rémálmokat adjon.

_Ezer-száz éve Yangchen Avatárt és a yāorén-jeit meggyilkolták. Megtaláltuk a vulkánt, amit az Arc-Tolvaj erre használt. Meg fogjuk állítani._

Fél világnyira. Nem volt semmi, amit Ba Sing Se tehetett volna. Kuei _tudta_ ezt. _Csak azt kívánom bárcsak tudnám mi történik!_ „Quan ügynök? Van valami hír?"

„Dolgozunk rajta, uram," felelte Quan együtt érzően. „Nem mindig könnyű átjuttatni embereket Azula hercegnő ügynökein. De bárkivel is lépett kapcsolatba Zuko herceg a Tűz Népe oldalon, _jók_. A legbizarrabb módokon juttatják keresztül az információt…" Kinyújtotta nyakát, hogy átnézzen a tömeg felett. „Bon ügynök sikeresen visszatért."

„Csodálkozom, hogy távozásra tudta bírni." Kuei mosolygott egy kicsit, nézve, ahogy Amisit éljenzi a tömeg. „Nagyon komolyan veszi a rám való vigyázást. És azt hittem… hát, valószínűleg tévedek…"

„Nem tévedsz." Eshe mosolya keserédes volt. „Ezért vett több küldetést fenn. Tudja mi a kötelessége. Ahogy Amishi is tudja a sajátját, irántad és a törzsünk iránt."

_Oh_. Ez megakasztotta a lélegzetét, olyan módon, ahogy minden pompa és veszély és szellemek az életében nem tudták. Ez két bátor ember volt, emberek, akiket _ismert_, akik a kötelességüket helyezték előtérbe a saját szívük elé. Miatta.

_Nem, nem miattam. Hanem mert Ba Sing Se-nek szüksége van a Föld Királyra_. „Megmondtam a te Runihura bácsikádnak, hogy bármely szövetség a Touzaikazével nem függ… öhm. Személyes egyezményektől."

„Nem hisz neked," vont vállat Eshe. „A sivatagban, minden kötelék a vérre megy ki."

„Akkor nem figyelt, mikor Ba Sing Se-ről meséltem neki," felelte Kuei erélyesen. „A királyi család Ba Sing Se szíve. Ha a szüleim boldogtalanok lettek volna, az az egész várost bántotta volna. Olyan feleségre van szükségem, aki szembe tud nézni szellemekkel. De olyasvalaki, aki nem önszántából van? Ezt nem tehetem. Nem teszem."

„Ezt el kéne mondanod neki." Eshe szemei az övéit kutatták, kutatva… szellemek, bárcsak tudta volna mi után. Megadná neki, ha tudná. „Tőled kell hallania."

„El fogom," ígérte Kuei. Észre vette, hogy Quan még mindig ott állt, hangsúlyozottan mindenfele nézve, csak rájuk nem. Bár a halvány mosoly az ügynök arcán elárulta, hogy nem állt a hallgatózás felett. „Szóval hol keressek, hogy feleséget találjak neked, Quan ügynök? Be kell ismernem, miután meghallgattam Eshe gyógyító meséit az őséről, csábít, hogy levelet továbbítsak Zuko hercegnek azt kérve, hogy nyisson diplomáciai kapcsolatokat az Északi Víz Törzsével. Amaya gyógyító nem lehet az egyetlen kalandos lelkű odafenn."

Quan pislogott. Kétszer. „…Uram?"

Eshe keze mögé rejtette kuncogását. „Most a _mi_ saruinkban járhat egy darabig."

Quan rájuk pillantott. Kihúzta magát, és megint átnézett a tömeg felett. „Azt hiszem Bon ügynöknek van valamije… rögtön visszajövök, felség."

„Azt hiszem ez stratégiai visszavonulás volt," jegyezte meg Kuei, megpróbálva maga sem kuncogni. Oh, hogy Quan _micsoda_ képet vágott.

„Nagyon fókuszált," értett egyet Eshe. De a szemei még mindig táncoltak. „De tudod, igazad van. Amisi olyan, mint a sodródó homok; olyasvalaki mint ő lefárasztaná, de egyikük sem lenne boldog. Quan ügynöknek valaki sokkal hagyományosabbra van szüksége."

„Na ez aztán az ötlet," mondta Kuei félig magának, odasétálva, hogy megvakarja Boscot, ahol a medve a fényben tespedt. Barátja belé simult, felnyögve, mikor pont a megfelelő helyet vakarta. „Az összes nemes ifjú hölgyet a Dai Li-jaimra vetni helyettem… Nem, tényleg!" tette hozzá, ahogy Eshe elfintorította az orrát. „Talán a legtöbb nemest nem érdekelné. De egyeseket _talán_."

„Felség!" Bon ügynök sietett keresztül a tömegen, heves vigyorral. „Nem akarja tudni hogy kaptuk ezt, de – híreink vannak!"

Kuei fogta a pehelykönnyű halvány selymet; összesodorva nem vastagabbá, mint a hüvelykujja, ám széthajtva tintás karakterek hosszú sorába. Mostanra már felismerte Shirong vonásait, élesek voltak, mint egy kő-nyomat.

_Kuei Föld Király, 52. Ba Sing Se királyi vonalában, találjon ez jó egészségben és jó kedvben,_

_Uram. Hadd emlékeztessem még egyszer alázatosan, hogy vegye fontolóra a _pontosszóhasználatát_, mikor a Tűz Népével van dolga. Máskülönben, talán… meglepődhet. Nem mindig rossz meglepetés, de általában riasztó._

_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy emlékszik a tárgyalt területre, és hogy a Föld Királyság főkönyvei szinte teljesen néptelennek jegyzik, az Északi Levegő Templomában való menekülteket leszámítva. Ebben a levélben lefedem néhány okát, hogy miért is néptelen, és hogy miért kötött nagyon igazságos alkut. Röviden, uram – a klíma és a vadvilág közt, őrültnek kell lennie, hogy idefenn akarjon élni._

_És ez még nem is megy bele a vulkánba._

_Hadd meséljek Asagitatsuról…_

* * *

A föld cipők természetellenes szilárdságával a köves talajon, Shirong felsegítette Langxué-t a szirtre, amit négyük választott ki jó helynek, hogy megálljanak és felmérjék a terepet. „Szóval ez Asagitatsu?"

„Úgy tűnik," Saoluan vállat vont, még mindig levegő után kapkodott a mászástól, ahogy a fekete sziklahalmot nézte a szaggatott völgy kijárata közelében. Gőzgomolyagok lengtek körülötte, a meleg szelek forrásai, amik felszellőztek az Északi Levegő Templomához, de egyenlőre nem volt nyoma kénnek a levegőben. A harcos csípőre tette a kezeit, hátrahajtva a fejét egy jó szemügyre vételhez. „Azt hittem nagyobb lesz."

Zuko túl sok évtized tapasztalatának duruzsolásával a feje hátuljában mérte fel az alacsony kúpot. Az alacsony relatív kifejezés lévén ezen hegyek gerincén; négyezer láb, ha volt egy hüvelyk, ám csak egy alacsony domb a Lég Templomát körülvevő tizennégyezer lábas csúcsokhoz képest. Ha nem lett volna a hatalmas völgy, ami körül ölelte, mintha valaki egy harminc-mérföldes lyukat merített volna a föld húsába, azt sem tudtad volna, hogy ott van.

_Ők nem a Tűz Népéből valók. Nem tudják._

„Te akarod mondani nekik a rossz hírt, vagy én mondjam?" kérdezte Langxue fanyarul.

Mély levegő, és Saoluan rájuk ráncolta szemöldökét. „Miféle rossz hír?"

„Ne légy túl kemény velük. Én nem vettem észre, mikor először itt jártam," ismerte be Zuko. Kelet felé tekintett, ahol siklók fekete pöttyei szálltak a Levegő Templom csúcsa felett. „A katasztrófa peremén, és gőzük sincs, hogy jön."

„Tudják, hogy itt vagyunk." Shirong szórakozottan rántott egy barna szegésen, szemlátomást hiányozva neki az egyenruhája. „A jelentések szerint bombáik vannak?"

„Többnyire bosszantó anyag. Néhány veszélyes is." Zuko a Templomra hunyorított, visszaemlékezve mindenre, amire csak tudott a Mechanistáról, bandányi menekültjéről, és ahogy mindketten találkozhattak Aang kis csapatával. „Aang otthagyta őket, a népe otthonában. Biztosan úgy gondolja jó emberek. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem használnak erőszakot, kivéve utolsó lehetőségként. Valószínűleg remélik, hogy meglátjuk őket odafenn és egyszerűen elmegyünk."

Kezeivel a csípőin, Saoluan ránézett. „Nem sokat gondolsz a békés népekről, ugye?"

„Nem sokat gondolok egy emberről, aki hagyja az övéinek azt gondolni, hogy békések, míg hadi gépeket tervez a Tűz Népének," felelte Zuko élesen. „Minden nap, míg odafenn voltak, hazudott mindegyiküknek. Még a fiának is." Megcsóválta a fejét, lefogva a düh indulatát. „Teo rokkant. Nem hülye. Mit gondolt Ji, mit tesz mikor rájön az igazságra?"

Langxue elfintorodott. Saoluan és Shirong pillantást váltottak, a harcos _csak rajta_ mozdulatot téve. „Valószínűleg nem akart annyira előre gondolkodni," mondta az ügynök nyíltan. „Senki sem akarja, hogy a gyermekei kevesebbet gondoljanak róla."

Zuko felvonta megmaradt szemöldökét.

„Senki épeszű," engedett Shirong. „De látom a pontodat. Egy ember, aki hajlandó erről hazudni, nem a legmegbízhatóbb szomszéd. Még kevésbé jó partner egy szövetségben." Meghajtotta fejét. „Nekem sem tetszik. Figyelni fogjuk őket." A gőzölgő kúpra intett. „Szóval mit nem látunk?"

„Azt hiszem könnyebb látni, ha ismered a mélységi mérést," felelte Zuko fanyarul.

Langxue felvihogott. „Tűz Népe."

„Heh?" Zuko oldalt billentette a fejét, megzavarodottan.

„Ha valaha is újra bujdosnod kell, ne hagyd, hogy bárki irányt kérdezzen tőled," fejtette ki Langxue. „Mindenki más lapos térképeket használ."

„Lapos térképek?" kérdezte Shirong óvatosan.

„Tudom," mormogta Zuko. „Azt hinnéd, hogy az elfogott ellenséges térképek hasznosak lennének. De nem. Vannak rajtuk utak és épületek és táborhelyek, persze, de szintezés? Hah! Minden felderítő csapattal földmérőt kell küldeni; az 'egy kissé meredek' mindent lefed enyhe emelkedőtől a hegyi kecske-ösvényekig…" Megkésve látta Shirong és Saoluan sötét pillantásait; a harcosé éles-élű, míg az ügynöké inkább derült toleranciáé. „…Sajnálom."

„Néha meglehetős egyedi perspektívád van," mondta Shirong megfontoltan. „Az hogy milyen meredek tényleg ennyit számít?" A homlokát ráncolta, elgondolkozva. „Oh. Hát persze hogy számít. Nem tudtok csapatokat és utánpótlást mozgatni földidomítással. Gépeknek kell, vagy izomerővel." Újra körbenézett a körülvevő csúcsok közt. „De mi köze annak, hogy milyen magasak a hegyek ahhoz, hogy milyen mély a víz? Még kevésbé egy vulkánnak."

„Hadd mutassam meg." Langxue kieresztett némi vizet a vizestömlőjéből, durva, hosszúkás tálnyi vizet alakítva, ami egy gyengéd lökésre megfagyott.

„Féloldalas," mutatott rá Saoluan.

„Annak is kell lennie," vágta rá Zuko. „Nézzétek. Itt vannak a szirtfalak e körül a völgy körül." Végigsimított a legmagasabb élen. „Itt a növekvő kúp." Egy darab jég a közepébe, egy kis köd szállingózva fel belőle a nyári napon. „A dagály itt van," vésett egy vonalat a ferde tálnyi peremének közepére. „És… nyújtsuk meg még egy kicsit… itt a mély kikötő, ahol a tüzeket gyújtottuk. És ez a perem egészen itt kinn az a sekély rész, ahová Jee Kapitány ideges volt átmenni. A merülésünk ennél sokkal kisebb, de ha egy másik nagy hajó elsüllyedt itt és mi nem tudunk róla – ragacsos helyzet lehetett volna."

Shirong a jégre meredt. Felkapta a fejét, hogy a durva, fél-ovális bozóttal pöttyözött kőfalra nézzen, amire félig felmásztak. Megint le, az agyagos, hamus talajra a lábánál, nyilvánvalóan évszázadok zöldjének eredményeként. „…Nem."

„Ó igen," somolyodott el Zuko.

„De – az – te _nem_!"

„Elmondtam neked," mondta Zuko fanyarul.

„Egy vulkán_on_!" kiáltotta Shirong. „Azt mondtad rajta! Ez nem rajta van! Ez a teljes ellentéte a rajtának!"

„Valami ilyen naggyal?" vont vállat Zuko. „Igazán nem számít."

„Te… gah!" Shirong felhajította kezeit, az egeknek hebegve.

„Szóval… nem egy vulkánon élünk?" kérdezte Saoluan óvatosan.

A kúpra mutatva, Langxue vigyora egy leopárd-cápát is elrettentett volna. „Az nem Asagitatsu." Kezével a masszív kőtálra intett, ami magába foglalta a völgyet és kikötőt, mintha egy óriási sárkány beleszántott volna a hegyekbe, hogy engedje a tengert bezúdulni. „_Ez_ Asagitatsu."

Saoluan nyelt egyet, a kardmarkolatát markolva. „Piszkos egy napot választottam, hogy ne hozzak magammal piát…"

„Nővérkém?" Langxue elvesztette a vigyort. „Jól vagy?"

Két lépés, és Saoluan ölelése majd összeroppantotta. „Egyben fogom tartani magam. Egyben fogom. Csak – mondj el valamit. Mert nem vagyok bátor. Nem valami ilyen naggyal." Enyhített szorításán. „Ez a hegy, ez az… _izé_. Megölt egy Avatárt. Megölt _téged_. Mondd, hogy van esélyünk."

„Van esélyünk," mondta neki Langxue. „Talán jobb is, mint gondoltam." Zuko-ra pillantott. „Ez a hely _figyel_ téged."

Heh. Gondolta, hogy bizsergősen érez. De azt is hitte tudja miért. A peremre lépve, Zuko úgy állította hangját, hogy azt hallani lehessen. „És én azt hittem, hogy az a hadnagy volt."

„Nem vicces, uram," szállingózott fel egy különösen sűrű foltnyi bozóttól.

„Nem megmondtad Jee kapitánynak," kezdte Shirong.

„Igen. Megmondtam, hogy rendben leszek," sóhajtott Zuko. „Megmondtam Bácsikának is, hogy rendben leszek. Nem mintha engem ejtett volna foglyul a Föld Sereg. Le kellett nyomoznom, és úgy is tettem. Egy komodo-rhino, és én, a Föld Királyság kellős közepén. Azt hiszem tudok kezelni egy egynapos hegymászást néhány tapasztalt idomárral…" Várjunk. Hallotta már ezt a halvány zsongást korábban-

_Csörgő-vipera!_

Fellángol, hurok, _elkap_-

Láng hálója kiemelt egy gyémánt-mintás kötélnyi izmot, a pikkelyek vörös-barnán és irizáló kéken csillogva. Teruko sápadt arca látható volt a megperzselt leveleken keresztül, ahogy maga felé rángatta a lényt. „Uram? _Ez_ meg mi?"

„A prémvadászok csörgő-viperának hívják." Zuko felhozta a szirtre, átkozva magát, amiért idióta volt. „Fenébe is, tudtam, hogy valamit elfelejtettem… Jöjjön fel ide, Hadnagy. Néha nincsenek egyedül."

Alig nyikorgó páncéllal, Treuko felmászott a szirtjükre. Csatlakozott a többiekhez, akik közel gyűltek, de nem túl közel ahhoz, amit elkapott. „Ez nem kígyó!"

„Maga is tudja, én is tudom. Próbálja elmondani a helyieknek." Zuko a hat zömök lábra nézett a pikkelyek hosszú gyűrűi mentén; inkább karmos úszók, mint egyebek. „Az idő nagy részében a föld alatt vannak. Azt hiszem pika-mókusokra vadásznak. De szeretnek felmelegedni nagy köveken, mint ez. Vagy néha ágakon, ha közel vannak a földhöz."

Teruko a visszanézett a bozótosra, amiben elbújt. Felszisszent. Zuko-ra fordult. „_Uram_…"

„Elfelejtettem!" szólt Zuko védekezőleg. „Megpróbált megölni, nem tette; pár éve volt. Elfelejtettem. Nem akarják megharapni, Hadnagy. Csak összezavarodnak. Hallja ezt?" A kék-mintás farok a megkötő lángok ellen rángott; zsongás, mint egy tücsök-egéré, de mélyebb. „Ez a bosszantasz, hátrálj el, vagy harapok."

„Akarom én tudni, hogy pontosan honnan tudod ezt?" Shirong ismerős kábult arcot viselt, mintha már meg tudta volna tippelni a választ.

A sziklába akart süllyedni, vagy lángra lobbanni. Adva, hogy még mindig leszorított egy bosszús csörgő-viperát, egyiket sem tette. „Csak pár hónappal azután volt, hogy száműztek," mondta Zuko mereven. „Nem tudtam milyen rossz a bal szemem. Nem láttam." Leguggolt, szabad jobb kezével mutatva. „És nem igazán látta magát, Hadnagy. Látja azokat a szemeket? Vak, mint egy borz-vakond. Csak annyit tudott, hogy maga nagy és meleg. Azt hitte meg fogja enni."

„Ne csábítson," vigyorgott Teruko. „Visszavihetnénk Asahinak."

Zuko elsomolyodott. „Valószínűleg most is vadássza őket a rakpartról."

„A strucc-lovak kígyókat esznek?" Saoluan rájuk nézett, várva a viccre.

„Imádják a kígyókat," mondta neki Shirong. „Távol kell tartanunk őket a magtáraktól Ba Sing Se-ben, különben a patkányok problémává válnak." A homlokát ráncolta. „Azt hitte a Hadnagy _meleg_?"

„Általában nem törődnek emberekkel," vont vállat Zuko. „A tűzidomárok… mi egy kicsit melegebbek vagyunk. Azt hiszem azt hiszik hó-tigrisek vagyunk." Belegondolt ebbe. „Langxue? Adj egy gömb vizet. Egy kicsit."

Felvont szemöldökkel, Lagxue dobott neki egy csillámló gömböt. „Már így is csapdában van."

„Csak figyelj." Zuko felmelegítette a vizet a jobb kezében, nem egészen gőzölgőre. „Talán el akarnátok hátrálni egy kicsit."

Hirtelen üres tér volt körülötte. Zuko megküzdött a késztetéssel, hogy a szemeit forgassa – azt hinnéd, hogy valami _veszélyesre_ készült – és a csörgő-vipera elé vetette a labdacsot.

Csendesen kicsapogató nyelvvel, a pikkelyes fej a vízre orientálódott.

_Óvatosan, légy kész, hogy újra elkaphasd, ha kell… _Óvatosan, Zuko hagyta a lángokat elenyészni.

A pikkelyes hossz vetődött, agyarai egy rövid másodpercre vízbe mélyedtek, mielőtt elengedte, farka izgatottan rángva.

„Nem pika-mókusnak néz ki. Nem is olyan a szaga, vagy úgy mozog. Csak arra tudok következtetni, hogy a hő az." Zuko nézte a fekete mérget kavarogni a meleg gömbben. „Csináltam valami ilyesmit egyszer tűzzel. Lássuk ez kicsit jobban működik-e." Megrándítva ujjait, elragadta a gömböt a szikláról és félrerántotta.

Gyorsan fordulva, a csörgő-vipera követte.

_Trükkösebb, mikor nem látod mit idomítasz_, jegyezte meg Zuko, vezetve a vizet, amit érzett. _Próbáljuk ki_… Kilökte kezét, mereven, ahogy a víz jéggé ropogott.

_Heh heh heh…_

Somolyogva, Zuko visszahozta a megfagyott gömböt hozzájuk, tanulmányozva a fekete csíkokat a halvány jégben. „Fogadok, hogy most azon tűnődik hová lett a vacsorája." Feldobta a jéglabdát a kezében. „Szerintetek vissza tudjuk vinni ezt Amayához? Úgy emlékszem a tekercsei szerint könnyebb kiidomítani egy mérget, ha tudod milyennek érződik."

„_Add_ azt ide." Langxue elcsípte a méreg-jeget, mielőtt az újra landolhatott volna, a fejét csóválva. „Miért kell a sárkányoknak mindig _megbökdösni_ dolgokat?"

„Ez a dolgunk," felelte Zuko ártatlanul. Shidan emlék-meséje ebben világos volt. „Agni nem lehet mindenütt. Úgyhogy nekünk kell bökdösnünk dolgokat helyette. Aztán feltűntek az emberek-„

„És a tűz azóta sem lassult le," mormogta Langxue. „Szerencsénkre, azt hiszem. Jelenleg végünk lenne, ha a Tűz _igazán_ nem _szeretné_ az embereket." A kikötő felé biccentett, ahol, ha hunyorítottál, kivehetted tűz villanásait. „Az Arc-Tolvajnak hatalma van a megfulladtak felett. A tengerről kell jönnie ránk. Egyenlőre ezt blokkoltad. De nem fog soká tartani." Tekintete végigsöpört rajtuk. „Az oldalunkon kell tudnunk Asagitatsut, éspedig _most_."

Shirong összefonta karjait. „Ma csak a terepet derítettük volna fel."

Langxue megforgatta a foltos jeget ujjai közt. „Az azelőtt volt, hogy megugrott volna minket valami halálos."

„A csörgő-viperák itt élnek," érvelt Zuko. „Bárkivel megtörténhetett volna."

„De Terukoval esett meg." Langxue feléje bökött ujjával. „Mikor ő a te szolgálatodban áll. Az Arc-Tolvaj tudja, hogy itt vagyunk. Makoto tudni _fogja_, hogy itt vagyunk. _Most_ kell mozdulnunk."

_Szembenézni a szellemekkel. Bácsika nélkül._ Kiszáradt szájjal, Zuko csak a fejét tudta csóválni.

„Muszáj," mondta Langxue gyengédebben. „Tudom, hogy ti ketten még sosem csináltátok ezt. De én igen." Lábával a szirtre dobbantott. „Asagitatsu hatalmában vagyunk, de nem túl közel; el a legjobb, amink csak lehet anélkül, hogy nem lennénk udvariatlanok. Velünk van Makoto vére. Van egy Föld és Tűz yāorén-ünk. És van két harcosunk, hogy ügyeljen a testeinkre, míg el vagyunk. Nem lesz jobb lehetőségünk."

Shirong józan pillantást vetett rá. „Hány yāorén küzdött Asagitatsuval legutóbb?"

„Éppen ez az. _Küzdöttünk_ vele," mondta Langxue komoran. „Vesztettünk. Ezúttal… találnunk kell egy másik utat." Halvány aranyba nézett. „Úgy hallottam ebben jó vagy."

Agni. Megbeszélték a vulkán-szellemmel való bánást, újra és újra felaprították az ide vezető hosszú hajóúton. De azt hitte több ideje lesz.

„Tűz Tengerészeti tengerészgyalogosok, uram," mormolta Teruko. „A nehezet azonnal megtesszük…"

„A lehetetlenhez kicsit több idő kell," fejezte be Zuko. _Számít rád. Mindannyian_. „Hogy kezdjük?"

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: A mongolok emberi pajzs használata, és különösen a kéz-átszúrás történelmileg hitelesített számos forrás által, beleértve azokat a mongolok inváziójáról Japánban. Az invázió szamuráj szemszögből való megközelítéséhez, talán érdekelhetnek a képes tekercsek, amiket Takazaki Suenaga megbízatására készítettek, a _Mōko Shūrai Ekotoba_. Az online forrás a

www(pont)bowdoin(pont)edu(slash)mongol-scrolls(slash)

* * *

Egy jelenség, aminek nem mindig szentelnek figyelmet a népirtásokban, a _megmentés_ esete. Valamilyen oknál fogva, még a borzasztóan rosszra fordult emberi társadalom közepette is, vannak emberek, akik az életüket, a vagyonukat, és mindent, amit becsülnek kockáztatnak, hogy megelőzzék az atrocitást. Ezt tanulmányozták, általában a tény után, és részben Európa esetében a II. VH-ban. És néhány kutató meglepő következtetésekre jutott.

A megmentők nem nemes szándékokkal kezdik.

Igen. Olvassátok újra. Az esetek nagy többségében, különösen, mikor a megmentettek történetesen túlélték, a megmentőiknek nem állt szándékában semmi olyan nemeset és önzetlent tenni, mint megmenteni valaki életét. Amennyi őket illette, egyszerűen hétköznapi, mindennapi emberek voltak, választással szembenézve: ha megteszem ezt _most_, segíthetek.

Ha otthagyom a vacsora maradékát a fészernél, ahol valaki bújik. Ha lepecsételem ezt a készlet papírt, mikor tudom, hogy hamisított. Ha azt mondom, ez a másodunokatestvérem vidékről, biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak _félreértés_…

Ezen emberek közül egy sem szándékosan kelt ki, hogy ellene szegüljön a törvényeiknek, a saját társadalmuknak, és saját elképzeléseiknek. Mégis mindük pont ezzel végezte. Egy kulcs-esemény, egy „előidéző" miatt: _Ez egy másik emberi lény bajban. És én segíthetek_.

Temul néhány ilyen valós-életből való megmentőről van mintázva, különösen egy bogaras francia grófnőről. Aki arrogáns volt, bigott, és megvolt benne a legtöbb egyéb kellemetlen vonás, ami Temulban is. Aki szintúgy, viszont, felelős volt több tucatnyi ember megmentéséért. A jelenet a történetben – Kuzon és Shidan lepottyanva az égből, hogy könyörögjenek azon kevés emberek egyikének, akiben bíznak, aki idejében odaérhet – szintén az után van mintázva, hogy hány valós-életbeni megmentő lett így belerángatva. Egy barát barátja, akinek segítségre van szüksége. Senki más nem tudja megcsinálni. _Kérlek_.

Nem kell szentnek lenned, hogy megmentsd a világot. Még rendesnek sem kell lenned; a szervezett bűnözés esetei a II. VH-ban lenyűgöző olvasmány, és Han Solo-nak sok történelmi hasonmása van. Néha csak a megfelelő embernek kell lenned a megfelelő helyen, nyitott szemmel.

Elfogadom ezt bármelyik nap egy szent helyett.

* * *

Megkésve eszembe jutott, hogy a legtöbb embernek nincs túl sok tapasztalata a földműveléssel, különösképp, hogy mi szükséges nagy, legelő állatoknak. Szóval úgy gondoltam az embereket érdekelné egy kis háttér, hogy Temul miért nem csak „betolakodókat üldözött el" a birtokáról.

A konfliktus a nomádok és letelepedett emberek közt legalább olyan messzire nyúlik vissza, mióta városok vannak, több mint 7,000 évre. A két csoportnak drámaian ellentétes módszerei vannak a környezetük kihasználására, hogy megéljenek. A letelepedett emberek, elsősorban és mindenek előtt szinte mindig a növényi fehérjéktől és kalóriáktól függenek étrendjük nagy részében. (Az Északnyugati Part lazac-gyűjtői ritka kivételek voltak.) A nomádok hagyományosan a csordáik állati fehérjéitől függenek, és néha gabonától, amiért kereskednek (vagy kicsikarnak, lásd a mongolok) a letelepedett népekkel. A nomád csordák legelnek, és a nomádok húst, tejet, és egyéb termékeket „takarítanak be".

Ez azt jelenti, hogy mikor két ember egy megművelt földre néz, egy letelepedett személy ételt lát nőni – ételt, amit elsősorban és mindenek előtt az asztalukra terveznek tenni, határa van annak, hogy mennyi felesleget tudsz termelni modern technikák nélkül. Egy nomád, azonban, egy helyet lát, ahol legeltetheti a csordáit. Ez a két használat, általában nem kompatibilis. A modernebb történelemben való problémára, belenézhettek a tartományi/körzet háborúkba az amerikai Nyugaton, és hogy pontosan mi is volt a szögesdrót feltalálása mögött.

Most adjuk hozzá a tényt, hogy az égi bölények _repülni_ tudnak. A terményed bekerítése nem fog segíteni.

Ezen felül, a nomádoknak és letelepült embereknek határozottan eltérő elképzeléseik vannak, hogy mi számít tulajdonnak. Egy letelepült ember számára ebbe általában beletartozik a házuk, a földjük, a terményük; birtoklási jog általában elhatárolva valamilyen határ által, birtokvonallal, amid van. Amíg egy nomádnak, amid van azt magaddal viszed. Ami általában azt jelenti, hogy ha egy nomád talál valamit, amit akar és nincs leszögezve, elviszi. Ha le tudja feszíteni egy feszítővassal, nincs leszögezve.

Az egész világon, a letelepült embereknek, a nomádok tolvajok. Egy nomád számára, a letelepültek beszariak.

A szövegkönyv szerint, a Légi szerzetesek és apácák egyértelműen nem voltak tolvajok. De valami, amit látunk Aangtől, hogy újra és újra megteszi, hogy Appát szabadon engedi legelni. Amit a szövegkönyvből látunk Appából, hogy elpusztít szénaboglyákat és bálákat, ez olyan, mintha szabadon engednének egy elefántot legelni. Ami óvatos becslése lehet Appa energia árának; valami ilyen nagynak _sokkal_ többet kell, hogy egyen.

Most képzelj el egy kis csapat Légi Nomádot – mondjuk, egy tucatot – amint leszállnak valakinek a tanyája közelében legeltetni.

Egy létfenntartó szintű gazda számára, a kár amit egy tucat elefánt okoz egy nap alatt jelentheti a különbséget egy jó év és az éhenhalás között. Csak pár eset kell, hogy egy település hangulatát az eltűrésről a fáklyák és vasvillák felé fordítsa.

Adjuk ehhez hozzá a tényt, hogy a ragadozóik, a sárkányok megennék a bölényt. Nagyteremtű növényevők a territóriumukon, amik nem tartoznak az _ő_ embereikhez, és amik megeszik a terményüket? Ehhez nem kell gondolkodni. Csak néhány eset kell _ebből_, hogy dühös, szíveszakadt nomádokkal végezd.

A lényeg: hacsak nincs sok hely a települések és nomádok közt, vagy jó vezetés mindkét oldalon, a békés együttélés nem fog megtörténni.


	53. Chapter 53

**53.**

_Menj. Nézz. Tartsd nyitva a szemed; hogy a fenébe _néz ki_ egyáltalán egy vulkán-szellem?_

Erőfeszítésbe került egyáltalán nézni; a levegő nyirkos volt Zuko bőrén, köd és árnyak mindenütt. Aminek semmi értelme nem volt. Asagitatsu egy sárkány otthona volt. Hol volt a nap?

_Menj. Nézz. Ez egyikünk számára sem biztonságos. Nem lenne, még ha az Arc-Tolvaj nem is tervezne valamit…_

Zuko olyan csendesen lépett, ahogy csak tudott a határvonal partjának fekete homokján, megpróbálva nem túlságosan felkavarni a szellem-ködöt. Segített, hogy nem volt páncélban… vagy a szandálban, amiben ezen a reggelen mászott. Helyette a Kék Szellem puha csizmáiban volt, közel feketébe öltözve tetőtől talpig, és egyszerűen _tudta_, hogy ez a hacuka bajt fog hozni.

Mögötte Shirong siklott a nedves homokon föld-cipőkben, Dai Li egyenruhája ugyanolyan furcsán sötét, mint Zuko saját ruhája. Kalapja szegélye halvány kék rókatűzzel égett, és a férfi szemlátomást két kézzel tartotta magánál az idegeit.

Elöl, köd örvénylett a közülük egyetlen körül, aki félig-meddig kényelmesen érezte magát itt. Langxue elmúlt életei halvány kék-arany pára voltak körülötte, ám a Kyoshi öltözet, amit viselt, éppolyan megmagyarázhatatlanul éj-sötét volt, mint az övék. „Erre," mormolta a vízidomár.

Zuko a homlokát ráncolta. „Honnan tudod?" A hangja nem hangzott helyesnek. Utálta ezt. „Egy partvonalon megyünk. Nem tudunk-„

„Ne mondd, hogy _nem tudunk_." Langxue ugyanannyira hangzott derültnek, mint tiltónak. „Ez nem az élő világ. Bárhol lehet bárhol. A part elvisz minket Asagitatsuhoz. Mert szükségünk van rá, és mert yāorén-ek vagyunk."

Zuko homlokráncolása elmélyült. „Két elem idomítása nem jelent sokat, mikor _nem tudsz idomítani_."

„Nem hiszel sokmindenben, ugye?" Langxue kinézett a ködös sötétbe, ahol a hullámok susogása a partot nyalta. „Odakinn van."

„Ugyanúgy, ahogy egy rakás más dolog, amit nem akarunk látni," mormolta Zuko. „Várj csak. A következő, amit tudsz, hogy a Déli Hegyeket másszuk égzengés közepette."

„Valahogy, az nem lepne meg," mondta Shirong ugyanolyan halkan.

Zuko rápillantott. „Jól vagy?"

„A láncaimat akarom." Shirong szórakozottan megtapogatta a ruhaujjait. „Elég rendesen akarom őket, és úgy tűnik nincsenek nálam. És olyasvalahol vagyunk, ahol egyikünk sem tud idomítani. Van egy bizonyos fokú vigasz a tudatban, hogy felcsaphatsz egy kőfalat közted és a kamuiy közé, amelyik meg akarja enni az arcodat. Hiányzik."

„Csapd le őket a kalapoddal," javasolta Zuko.

„A humorérzékednek nincs alsó határa," felelte Shirong szárazon.

„Komolyan mondom. Úgy néz ki Azula tüze még mindig rajta van-„

Oh, bele tudott volna rúgni magába. Nevek megnevezése rossz ötlet volt szellemek körül. Megnevezni Azulát, mikor nem akarták megtalálni?

Langxue megállt egy elfojtott szitokkal, ahogy a köd rókatűzzel csillámlott. A szél megfordult, kénkő szagát hozva magával.

_Fenébe, tudtam, hogy rossz lesz. Miért nem adott meg nekünk Langxue részleteket-_

Várjunk. Fenyegetés a partról? Mikor a szellem világnak magának a vízen túl kellett volna lennie?

_Koh és Makoto csalók._

Dao-ja szabaddá zengett, és hullámok csaptak le.

* * *

„Nyugtalankodsz."

A kaldera oldalára meredve kapva, ahová Zuko és társai merészkedtek fel, Iroh zavart mosollyal fordult vissza Amayához. „Az idősek privilégiuma."

„Oh?" Egy kézzel a durva településre intett, amit a viharjel fölé vájtak, és huncutsággal teli pillantást vetett rá. „Furcsa. Nem találkoztam olyan sok _idős férfival_ akik elég súlyt tudnak nyomni, hogy meglepjenek földidomárokat." Kuncogott a vízidomár. „Mindenkinek segítenie kell kipakolni, hmm? Azt hiszem kikúráltad a legtöbb lógóst."

Ah, igen. Ez volt a szándékolt eredmény. Bár remélt még néhány személyes következményt.

Kék szemek csillogtak rá, és Iroh megpróbált nem túl szélesen elvigyorodni. Hát. Talán sikert ért el mindkét célban.

„Férfiak. Olyan _átlátszóak_."

Iroh felvonta szürke szemöldökeit, maga az ártatlanság mintaképe.

„Rendben lesz," szólt Amaya szilárdan, közelebb lépve. „Fegyveres, felkészült, nincs egyedül-„

„És mikor legutóbb itt volt, az unokaöcsémet megharapta valami méreggel és túl sok foggal, és nem találtam rá két napig," felelte Iroh nyíltan. „Mikor végre megtaláltam, tüzet használt, hogy kitisztítsa a harapást, és még mindig lassan mozgott." Sóhajtott. „Akkor is azt állította rendben van."

„Ezúttal, nincs egyedül." Amaya karon fogta. „Gyere. Donghai kapitány beszélni akar veled."

„Attól tartok már tudom miért," mormolta Iroh. De attól függetlenül is hagyta, hogy a hevenyészett dokkokhoz húzza. Azok megépítése már magában is néhány órás kaland volt; Tűz Népe tapasztalat az ideiglenes ponton dokkokkal viaskodott a Ba Sing Se-i alakított kő ismeretével. Végül Zuko a sarkára állt; legalább három dokkot építenek majd, mindegyik stílusban egyet, és egyet a kettő kombinációjával. Senki, mutatott rá az ifjú herceg, nem ismerte igazán ezt az öblöt. Lehet, hogy a legjobb dokk-tervezés még megállapítatlan volt.

Donghai lebegő tűzcsapdája az egyik Ba Sing Se dokknál horgonyzott. Iroh nem tudta hibáztatni az embert; a legjobb azzal dolgozni, amit ismersz. A többi hajóskapitányt sem tudta hibáztatni, akik úgy néztek ki, mintha a járművet bárhol másutt akarták volna, csak ott nem. Bár bármely hajó, ami olyan lehetetlenül gyors volt, nem lehetett olyan roncs-közeli, mint amilyennek kinézett.

Donghai maga az időjárás-verte fedélzeti kabin tetején volt, fanyar mosollyal figyelve, ahogy legénysége kirakodik néhány nagyon ismerős fazekas tégelyt. Feléjük nézett, szája komor vonallá préselődve; intett elsőtisztjének, hogy folytassa, aztán leugrott a fedélzetre és a végzet lábdobogásával indult a dokk felé.

_Oh egek._

„Maga." Donghai nem próbált meg fölé tornyosulni, de a Föld Királysági kapitány magasságban jó lábnyival fölötte volt, és roppant elszánt volt a tekintete. „Soha, de _soha_ nem akarok látni egy újabb _Szabadság Harcost_, amíg csak élek."

Iroh udvariasan érdeklődőnek tűnt. „Valami balul ütött ki az utasaival?"

„Óh, mondhatni úgy is…"

Ami megnyitotta a zsilipeit egy ártatlan hajó hősies történetének, amit egyenesen a pokolba küldtek. Ellentétes szelek, gonoszul cselszövő mini-harcosok, átvágott zárak, egy megmérgezett hajókonyha, ártatlan emberek behízelegve egy sármos démon által egy fiatal lázadó személyében, és egy fedélzeti lázadási próbálkozás, ami megidézett egy vizes félig-kacsacsőrű-medve-félig-fojtóhínár démont, ami majdnem a kénköves mélységbe juttatta őket, mielőtt tengerjáró apácák őrült mentőakciója imagyöngyökkel le nem kötözték a misztikus veszedelmeket és démonokat és lázadókat egyaránt engedelmességbe nem kántálta.

Iroh tapsolt. „Szépen mondtad!"

„…Egy szavát sem hitted el," vádolta Donghai.

„Hát…"

„A rész az apácákról _igaz_ volt!"

„Oh, nem áll kétségem felőle," mondta Iroh kegyesen. „Magam is meglátogattam azt a kolostort. A legfinomabb illataik vannak." A tégelyek felé biccentett. „Amiket biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokunk kívánna. De kissé szűkösek lehetünk anyagilag."

„Igazából," Dongahi hangja lehalkult, és bűntudatosan oldalt kapta fejét, „egy része azoknak a vulkánotoknak van."

„Már elnézést?" Iroh megpróbált nem túl szélesen elsomolyodni.

„Mondom nektek van – Nézd. Az apácafőnöknő bolond, oké? De megmentette a nyakamat, a hajómat és a legénységemet. Tartozom neki. Azt mondta megéri majd nekünk." Északra pillantott, a kikötőn át az óceánra. „Valami arról, hogy beszállni a kereskedelembe fenn északon? Úgy hallom prémjeik meg csontjaik vannak, amiket senki sem látott már egy évszázada… heh." Donghai beárnyékolta a szemeit kezével. „Láttam a kis különítményét bejönni, és hogy az nem adott nekünk ősz hajszálakat. Megmondhattad volna mikor kimennek."

Fagy csorgott le Iroh gerincén. „Nem kéne kimenniük."

Lábról lábra ingadozva a kővel támasztott fán, Amaya hirtelen rosszul levőnek látszott. „A kikötő. Valami baj van a vízben."

„A partra!" parancsolta Iroh. „Most! Kapitány-„

Donghai már előre is szökkent, fenn a hajóján kivont vadászkéssel. „Felkészülni fedélzetre jövők visszaverésére!"

* * *

_Ha ez a víz alátemet minket_, ébredt rá Shirong, _halottak vagyunk_.

Ennyi eligazítást Langxue adott nekik. Egy Avatár talán kénye kedve szerint járhatja a szellem világot; egy ember azonban nem. És a yāorén-ek _emberek_ _voltak_, élő testek horgonyozva őket az élők világába. Talán meg volt az erejük, hogy belegázoljanak a sekélyesbe, de átkelni a vízen kioltaná az élet lángját, mint egy elfújt gyertyát. Egy ügyes gyógyító nélkül, hogy visszahozza őket…

_Nem fogok itt meghalni!_

Idomítás vagy sem, a tartás segíteni fog neki állva maradni, még a hogy a víz-

Fekete homok hullámzott fel, és a hullámok jégként törtek meg rajta.

_Mi a…?_

Jobbján halvány lángok villantak, a dao-n táncolva, amik egy újabb hullámot elvágtak. Zuko szemei tágak voltak, és ha Shirong nem látta volna idomítani kőszilánkokkal a mellkasába fúródva, azt hitte volna, hogy az ifjú herceg mindjárt elájul.

„Sajnálom." Langxue lépett hátra feléjük, ujjainak finom lökéseivel köddé tolva sötét vizet. „Erre magatoknak kellett rájönnötök. Ez nem a szellem világ, sem a valódi világ. Szellemet is kell idomítanotok az elemetekkel. Ha nem vagytok elszántak, nem működik." Szemeit a hullámokon tartotta. „Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan megtalál minket."

Csend a tengeren át. Rosszat sejtető, borongó csend, áttörve valaminek a fuvallata által, ami… szellemek. Shirongnak volt már dolga járvány kamuiy-vel. Ez _rosszabb_ volt.

Langxue a szemeit forgatta. „Válts komolyra. Ők újak. Én már voltam itt. Ismerem a bűzödet."

„Nocsak, nocsak." Sötét kuncogás gurult ki az éjszakából. „Ha ez nem a kis Hyourin. De nincs benned tűz. Miért van ez?"

„Készüljetek fel a lebukásra," szólt Langxue halkan. „Miért érdekel, te gabona-zabáló eperfa-pillangó tolvaj? _Mi_ nem vagyunk megfulladtak. És nem is leszünk."

„Oh, bátor szavak, kis szellem-szolga. Miért nem mondod őket ott, ahol _LÁTLAK_!"

Langxue karjai hárításba csapódtak, a köd áttetsző fehérbe recsegve. A vizekben mögötte valami kígyózó szitkozódott.

„Úgy tűnik elfelejtetted. Ez nem a Szellem Oázis," mondta Langxue hidegen. „Nem jöhetsz ide át. És olyan nincs hogy mi oda átmenjünk."

Állkapcsok csattanása. „Milyen faragatlan. És az Avatár olyan _udvarias_ kis fiú volt."

Langxue megfeszült, kékeszöld szemei sötétek.

Zuko megérintette a vállát. „Ne hagyd, hogy hozzád érjen," mormolta a tűzidomár. „Elveszi amit tud, és elcsavarja, és olyan dühössé tesz, hogy nem tudsz gondolkodni. Tudom. Csak koncentrálj a küldetésre."

_Koncentrálj_, gondolta Shirong, megpróbálva nem hagyni a fogait vacogni. _Az Arc-Tolvajjal át egy kis vizen. Csodás._

„Jah," lehelte Langxue. „Kösz." Megrázta a fejét. „Menj. Találd meg a szellemet. Elvonva tartom a figyelmét."

„De," kezdte Zuko.

„Menj!"

Shirong pillantást váltott Zuko-val. Bevette a tűzidomár elszánt arckifejezését, és röviden biccentett neki.

Csendesen, mint a köd, Zuko az árnyakba csusszant.

Langxue meglepetten megrezzent, ahogy Shirong hanyagul mögé lépett. „Mi a poklot képzelsz _mit csinálsz_?" sziszegte.

„Barátunk trükkösebb, mint én valaha is lehetnék," mormolta vissz Shirong. „És ahogy szomszédunk a tűzről beszélt…" _Szükséged lehet rá._

„Mindketten dilisek vagytok," vicsorogta magában Langxue.

„Nem akarod tudni mit kérdezett, Hyourin?" kitin zörrent a sötétben. „Felteszem nem. Szégyenletes lehet tudni mennyire kudarcot vallottatok. Milyen tudatlan a ti szegény, szerencsétlen Avatárotok…"

„Kösz, hogy elmondtad. Azt hiszem jövök neked egy ajándékkal," tüzelt vissza Langxue. „És tudom is mit. A legjobb barátomtól kaptam, de megosztom veled. Pont amilyen _jó_ _szomszédok_ vagyunk."

„_Kilencvenkilenc üveg bor a falon,  
"Kilencvenkilenc üveg bor,  
"Végy le egyet, és add körbe,  
"Kilencvennyolc üveg bor a falon…"_

A jég mögött kuporogva, Shirong betakarta a füleit az üvöltés ellen.

* * *

„Ez nem az, aminek látszik," mondta Sukekuni közlegény zsibbadtan, szemei tágak, ahogy szakasza hagyta a tengerészeti ellátmány őrzését, hogy a sikolyok felé induljon. „Úgy értem, ez _nem lehet_ az, aminek látszik. Ilyen dolgok csak szellem-történetekben történnek…"

„Még pontosan öt másodperced van a pánikra," szólt Rikiya fanyarul, megszorítva vállát. „Aztán tennünk kell valamit." Az őrmesterre nézett. „Főnök? Mit csinálunk?"

„Moriaki, Shoni, vigyétek a civileket magasabb térre," parancsolta Kyo őrmester. „Mennél messzebb vannak a víztől, annál gyengébbnek kell lenniük. Fushi, velük; szükségük lesz rád, hogy megsüss mindent, ami rajtunk túljut."

„_Suzuran_," tiltakozott Fushi, bázishajójuk felé pillantva pánik remegésével.

„Sokkal jobban áll, mint mi. Van szurkuk! Mozgás emberek! Kerítsenek pár földidomárt, aztán-„

* * *

„Fel a lejtőn!" parancsolta Tingzhe Wen gyermekeinek és mindenkinek hallótávolságban, kezével rémült legkisebbjét tartva egyensúlyban Asahi hátán. „El a víztől!"

Nem tudta, hogy vajon megmenti-e majd őket. Azok a… _dolgok_… amik e kikötőből emelkedtek egy szellemhez sem hasonlítottak, amit Ba Sing Se-ben látott. De ha a tengerből jöttek, valószínűleg abból vonták az erejüket. És a távolság nem árthatott-

Egy sugárnyi nap szűrődött át a hirtelen ködön, tompán csillogva a rozsda-vörös páncélon, ahogy az kirándult a vízből. És még egy, és még egy…

_Guanyin, óvj meg minket._

* * *

A korlátnál állva a horgonylánc felett, Jee megrázta a fejét. _Ez nem történhet. Egyszerűen nem…_

A szürke volt, ami lefagyasztotta elméjét, mint egy Déli Sarki jéghegy. Jee tiszt volt. Elég harcot látott, hogy tudja az mit tett törékeny emberi testekkel. Szétzúzott páncél, tátongó szakadások a húsban; még a tengeri élet elkerülhetetlen pusztítása a szemeken és ajkakon és bármely egyéb húson, amit a tenger és a jég folyósíthatott. Ismerte a halál szörnyűségeit.

De a holtak holtak voltak. A halott hús nem _mozgott_-

Fagyasztó hideg markolta meg a kapitány bokáját és rántott.

Jee tüzet rúgott ki, hirtelen dühösen az egész világra. A megfúltak legenda volt. A szellemek legendák voltak. Az Avatár _legenda volt_.

És legendáknak nem volt helyük megpróbálni _megölni a legénységét_!

Az ázott hús nem rezzent, még ahogy a lövés lazává is ütötte. De egy gépész csavarkulcs behorpasztotta az átkozott izét, eltörve ujjakat, amik a lánchoz ragaszkodtak. A hulla lehámozódott, visszabukfencezve a sötét vizekbe.

„Maradjanak készenlétben!" vakkantotta Jee. Kezével megrázott legénységére söpört. „Horgonyt bevonni! Motorok hátramenetbe! Kerüljön alánk egy kis víz! _Hadnagy_!"

„Uram!" Sadao arca fehér volt, de ott volt.

„Emlékszik a parancsaimra magáról, szurokról és minden egyéb távolról is éghetőről?" Jee lemutatott az emelkedő láncra, ahol más csuromvíz hullák tekeregtek, hogy a fedélzetre jussanak. „Felejtsen el mindent, amit valaha is mondtam!"

„I-igen uram!"

Jee hátat fordított, ahogy a lángok felgyulladtak, szurok csurogva le a láncon, hogy fellobbanjon és égjen. Pillanatnyilag Sadao hadnagy akaratlan pyrotechnikái voltak a legkisebb baja. „Tudja valaki, hogy mi a _pokollal_ állunk szemben?"

* * *

„A megfúltak." Meixiang most a másik oldalról fogta Jinhait; Asahi egész sörénye és minden tolla fel volt borzolódva, ahogy a tojó ellépdelt a kikötőtől egy halk, csörgő sziszegéssel. „A szenteletlen megfulladtak – és olyan kevés van itt hogy elégesse őket…"

Elégetni tenger-áztatta hullákat. _Ez nem lesz könnyű_, gondolta Tingzhe sötéten. „Bármi egyéb, ami megállítja őket? Mit akarnak?"

„_Minket_."

Felesége félt. Gyönyörű, bátor, eltökélt Meixiangja, aki túlélte Azulon vadászait és Ba Sing Se megvetését – félt.

_Ezért valaki megfizet._

„Suyin! Menj anyáddal. Vigyetek mindenkit, akit csak tudtok el a kikötőtől," szólt Tingzhe szilárdan. „Jia-„

„Maradok." Jia feltűrte ruháit, készen a futásra. Nyelt egyet. De maradt.

„Valahogy gondoltam, hogy maradni fogsz." Tingzhe legidősebbjére nézett, ahogy a rángatózó testek közeledtek. „Min. Túléltem már egy fekete éjszakát, de te vagy, akit szellemekre képeztek."

„Falak," bökte ki Min, tettel párosítva a szót egy dobbantó állással, ami szakadt homokkő lándzsákat lőtt ki, hogy megakasszanak páncélt és rothadó húst. „Tartsd vissza őket. Nyerj időt…"

Jia mély levegőt vett, és összecsapta a kezeit. Homokkő örvénylett fel, egy helybe zárva csizmákat-

Valami szörcsent és szakadt, szennyes csontok húzódva szabaddá. Jia elfehéredett, megdermedt…

„Hah!" Tingzhe ütött, egy hullámnyi homok visszaütve a lábatlan lényt. De több volt, és még több.

„Falak." Megszorította lánya remegő kezét, vállt vetve állt komor, sápadt fiával. „Csakugyan. Most!"

Karok söpörtek ki egyként, és homok _mozdult_.

* * *

Tűz ropogott az öböl felett, ahogy a _Suzuran_ leküzdötte a hullámnyi hullát; idomított lángok ívei, az égő szurok fej-úsztató szaga, a hirtelen _bumm_, ahogy szikrák természetes gázt érintettek a víz felett. A hajó a saját lángjaiba volt burkolódzva, lángoló célpont, hogy vonzza a gyorsak és a holtak szemeit egyaránt.

_A legtöbb szemet_, gondolta Huojin komoran, kényszerítve magát, hogy mélyet lélegezzen. _Nem mindet_. „El a víztől, maradjanak nyugodtak, el a víztől," ismételte erélyesen, sürgetve menekült társait a belföldre hanggal és pillantásokkal és az alkalmankénti lökéssel. Hálát adva a szellemeknek Luliért, aki felkapta Dayut és maga után rángatta Limet, az utolsó hely felé, ahol a _Suzuran_ tengerészgyalogosait látták. Soha nem lett volna képes megtartani a nyugalmát, ha a lányai nem tartottak volna biztonság felé.

_Kérlek, add, hogy ott legyenek. Csak egy Őr vagyok; nem képeztek arra, hogy szellemekkel harcoljak, a fenébe is!_

Micsoda röhej. A szellemek talán sérülnének a kardtól az oldalán. Nem könnyen, de talán lenne esélye. Mi jó volt az acél a járó holtak ellen?

_A világ helytelen. A világ teljesen helytelen-_

„Erre, fiatalember!"

Moriaki tizedes; Huojin soha, de soha nem örült még ennyire hogy vörös páncélt látott. A medikusnak egy kislány kapaszkodott a vállába, de úgy egyensúlyozta, mintha az nem nyomott volna többet egy pehelynél. Shoni és Fushi közlegény szökkent el mellettük; Shoni komoran, Fushi szökdécselve és elszántságtól tágra nyílt szemmel. „Jöjjenek velünk, gyorsan most," siettetett a medikus. „Az őrmesterünknek van egy terve. Erre!"

Az _Erre_ szemlátomást végigvezetett földidomított kő keskenyülő tölcsérén, ami végül élesen fordult jobbra egy sebtében emelt domb körül. Huojin szaladt, hogy beérje Moriakit, megpróbálva összeilleszteni falakat és a lángok lövéseit, amiket maguk mögött hallott valamiféle koherens stratégiába. „Ez egy terv?"

„Az, ha a legendáknak igazuk van," kiáltott vissza Moriaki. „Ismerős a megfúltakról való történetekkel, Huojin Őr?"

„Most _viccel_?" Ha szemközt találta volna magát egy tükörrel, Huojin úgy gondolta előbb megütötte volna az őrült fickót és csak utána kérdezett volna. Bárki, aki ennyire meg volt rettenve nem fog hallgatni az értelemre. „A víz csak megöl! Az nem – én soha – ez _őrültség_!"

„Nem őrültség, fiam. Megtestesült rosszindulat," mondta Moriaki komolyan. „De nehéz helyzetünk nem egészen olyan kétségbeesett, mint képzelné."

Halott emberek járva – hát, rángatózva – és ez nem volt kétségbeesett? „_Megőrült_?"

„Nagyon remélem, hogy nem!" Moriaki intett szabad kezével, siettetve a gyengébb szívűeket. „Apámnak volt dolga a megfulladtakkal, mikor még fiatal legény voltam. Veszélyesek, igen; ha elkapnak, megölnek minket és átkuk a mi testünket is elveszi. De _nem_ kísértetek. Egész egyszerűen, Huojin – bármilyen veszélyesek is legyenek a készületlenekre, ezek nem _intelligensek_."

Huojin visszapillantott a nedves hús közelítő cuppogására, és megborzongott. „Elég okosak, hogy utánunk jöjjenek."

„Nem utánunk, fiatalember. Az élet lángja után." Moriaki felzárkóztatta a lassúbb futókat a kanyar körül, mint egy koala-juhászkutya, összeszűkült szemekkel, mintha másodperceket számlált volna a fejében. „Az erő, ami mozgatja őket teljességgel hideg; meginná a világ életeit, hogy újra meleg legyen. És így, a csalink."

Huojin majdnem megbotlott. „_Mi vagyunk_ a csali?"

Megtakarítva lélegzetét, Moriaki nem válaszolt.

_És én azt hittem csak Lee az őrült – mi a_ fene?

Jég csúszott felfelé mögöttük, fehéren és kéken csillogva. Még néhány eszeveszett lépés és látta Iroh tábornokot, Kyo őrmestert és másokat Amayát őrizni egy kőfal mögött, ahogy az fagyott tömegeket húzott elő a kikötő mélyéből.

„Ah!" Moriaki fogas vigyort villantott. „Kitűnő ötlet!"

Kitűnő? Az egyetlen dolog, ami távolról is köthető volt a kitűnőhöz, az az elmenekülni a csoszogó testektől, amik befordultak a jéggel kirakott fordulón-

„Most!" parancsolta Iroh.

Öklök ütöttek, és a jég lángra lobbant.

* * *

_Kifutok az időből._

Zuko megtorpant egy darab ködös partnál, ami pont úgy nézett ki, mint mindegyik más átkozott darab part. Kivéve, hogy ezen nem volt ott Langxue és Shirong. Vagy Koh, ami az egyedüli jó dolog volt ebben az egész zűrben. „Hogy találok meg egy szellemet, ami nem akarja, hogy megtalálják?"

„_Nem teszed."_

A sötét óceán csillámlott a köd alatt, tükörképe valami olyasmivé változva, ami nem volt sem sárkány, sem nő. _„Ostoba gyermek. Hogy merészelsz betolakodni a birodalmamba_?"

„A te birodalmadba?" merészkedett Zuko. „Köszönöm, Déd-nagyanya. Bizonyára közel járok."

„_Arcátlan fióka! Asagitatsu soha nem fog elfogadni egyet bemocskolva Shidan vérével!"_

„Azulon bizonyára felforralta a véredet, párba állítva Apát Anyával," mondta Zuko fanyarul. _Azula. Gondolj Azulára. Dühítsd fel_. „Mit képzeltél, csak mert ő volt a második gyermek ő nem volt elég fontos, hogy aggódj miatta?"

„_Merészelsz-„_

„És Azulon miért ne adta volna áldását a párra? Asagitatsu és Byakko szövetségesek voltak, valaha." Zuko a ködöt vizslatta, ritkás helyek után kutatva. Közel kell lennie. Soha nem lenne ilyen dühös, ha nem lenne. „Mikor változott ez meg? Mikor _változtattad_ meg?"

„_Elpusztítalak!"_

„Talán," ismerte el Zuko. „De nem itt. Nem most." Közelebb lépett a vízhez, lemeredve a csavarodó tükörképre. „Ősi vagy, Déd-nagyanya. Hatalmas. És azokat vadászod a fölkerekség végéig, akikről úgy gondolod, hogy megkárosítottak. Ezért bírod Nagyapa tiszteletét, és az enyémet. De még mindig az ellenségünk vagy… és még mindig sárkány, kötve az élő világhoz." Vállat vont. „Szóval csak rajta és fenyegess minket. Remélem jobban érzed magad tőle."

A víz elcsendesedett. „_Sárkány, igen. Kötött az élő világhoz, igen. Nem érinthetlek itt… segítség nélkül."_

Jég tűnt belemarkolni a szívébe, ahogy a tükörkép felnyújtózott és ki-

„_Segítségem, van_." A kék sárkány összetekeredett a levegőben, tátongó pofával. „_Ideje meghalni."_

…_Olyan, de olyan ostoba vagyok._

Lángok borították a világot.

* * *

Saoluan egy helyben remegett, mint egy komodo-rhino, ami csatát szagol. „Le kell jutnunk oda!"

„Nem." Teruko mély lélegzetet vett, gyakorlott ügyességgel tettetve nyugalmat. Általában könnyű volt, még mikor ellenséges hajók is próbáltak meg beléjük rohanni. Bámulni a földöntúli hordára, amint a partról a civilek után rángatózik? Nem olyan könnyű. „Pontosan itt kell maradnunk."

„Emberek halnak meg! A tieid!" A Kyoshi Harcos vádló pillantást vetett rá, amit csak még dühösebbé tett az arcfestés. „Nem is érdekel?"

„_De igen."_

Saoluan hátrált egy lépést. Szilárd sziklán, szerencsére.

„Emberek fognak meghalni odalenn," mondta Teruko komoran. „De ha elfelejtetted volna, a hercegünk, és a kisöcséd, _és_ Shirong ügynök, aki rendes fickó olyasvalakihez képest, akinek kövek vannak a fejében – ők itt ragadtak. Amíg és hacsak elő nem húznak egy csodát, és rá nem beszélnek egy vulkánt arra, hogy hallgasson ránk. Ha nem tudják, ha _valami_ feljön ide, hogy megállítsa őket, és kudarcot vallanak – ez a vulkán felrobban. És mindenki _le egész Ba Sing Se-ig_ meghalhat."

„Szóval csak állsz itt." Saoluan kezei ökölbe szorultak. „Ez szörnyű."

„Jah," felelte Teruko halkan. „Üdv a háborúban." Hunyorított, gyanús zörgésekre pillantva a bokrokban. Várakozva megfeszítette ujjait. „És fel a fejjel. Úgy tűnik a szörnyek jönnek hozzánk."

* * *

_Bárcsak Bácsika _sokkal_ többet beszélt volna a sárkány-ölésről._

Elröppenő gondolat, a _lebukik_ és _gurul_ és _vizet csavar, most!_ közepette.

Makoto azúr lehelete sós gőzzé zúzta a fagyos hullámokat, sűrűsítve a ködöt. Szárnyai csapkodtak, egy szélroham majdnem leverte a lábáról, ahogy amaz egy újabb tüzes menetre körözött.

_Agni, de hatalmas!_

Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami megmentette. A feje már maga elég nagy volt, hogy egy harapással bekapja; karmai kardok, amik átszúrnák. De a szárnyai és teste nagysága illett hozzájuk, és még a legügyesebb idomár sem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül a tömeget.

_Egy veréb-papagáj meg tud fordulni egy réz érmén. Ő_ nem.

Leszállni és harcolni, vagy halálra bombázni. Ezek voltak amaz egyedüli lehetőségei-

Makoto kifújt egy finomabb lélegzetet, és mindkét karmával intett. A láng magába csavarodott, és ugrott.

_Oh, ez egyszerűen nem_ fair.

Zuko összecsapta kezeit, hogy szétválassza a lángokat, ajkaiba mélyedő fogakkal, ahogy a kék tűz élő lényként küzdött. Ez nem olyan volt, mint Azula tüze, megállíthatatlan erő, ami össze akarta zúzni ellenfeleit hamuvá. Ez mozgott, lélegzett, _éhezett_; tüzelőanyagot keresett, még több tüzelőt, és csak ő volt ott éghető-

Kén leghalványabb szippantása.

Megerősítve akaratát, Zuko a lángba gurult.

Makoto agyarai hüvelykekre csapódtak a homokba. A sárkány félig-olvadt üveget köpött, megperdült-

_Nem elég gyorsan!_

Lüktető ujjak kapták el az éjkék sörényt, hagyták, hogy feje lendítése lerántsa őt a talajról. Zuko a levegőben leguggolt, a visszacsapó erővel és ellen csavarodva-

Kék pikkelyekbe csapódott, és csimpaszkodott, arca a sörényébe fúródva.

„_Bolond! Lángjaim megperzselnek bárhol is fekszel-„_

„Nem," préselte ki Zuko, megrángva, ahogy a tűz átrágta magát a ruhákon a bőrhöz. „_Nem fognak_. Ismertem Nagyapát. Ismerem Apát. Ismerem Azulát. Tehát ismerlek _téged_." Vért köpött, kényszerítette magát, hogy túlgondolkodjon a fájdalmon. „Gyűlölsz és kínzol, és nincs _semmi_ más a világon, csak amit _te_ akarsz." Levegő után kapott a perzselő hőre; belélegzett, és vicsorgott. „Ha pont itt meghalok, _nem nézheted végig."_

A düh üvöltése megrázta, testileg lelkileg. Zuko szorosabban kapaszkodott, arra koncentrálva milyen erősen nyomták a pikkelyek az arcát, ahogy a sörény-szálak megpróbálták elvágni ujjait, és ahogy Makoto nyakának tüskéi a mellkasának és szorító lábainak nyomódtak. Bármire, csak nem a tüzes kínra, ami cserébe belé kapaszkodott-

Szél fújt és a gravitáció felfelé rántotta, megdobva gyomrát.

_Szárnyon átfordulás. Lebukik!_

„_A tenger mozdulatlan_," gúnyolódott Makoto, szorosan összeszorított szárnyakkal, ahogy zuhant. „_Talán csak egy pillanatra is, de_ látni foglak _meghalni_." Sötét kacaj libegése. _„Kár. És én még a húgodat gondoltam igaz örökösének…"_

Gyásza végigszaggatott rajta, csontja velejéhez nyüszítve. Az ő Sozinja; sötét, gyilkos szerelme, aki tudta mennyire gyűlölt. Aki hajlandó volt felégetni érte a világot, kezdve azokkal a hazug fenevadakkal, akik annyira meggyengítették klánját, hogy meg kellett halniuk. Akik túl korán, túlságosan korán el lettek lopva tőlük; az Avatár átka követelve a lelket, aminek pusztítania kellett volna a világot mellette egy évezreddel tovább-

Igaz gyász. Igaz düh. Elég, hogy bármely lélek meghalni akarjon.

…_Azula mindig hazudik._

Zárd el az érzést. Zárd el az óceántól való félelmet, ami feléjük zuhant; csak akkor ölheti meg, ha engedi. Szóval nem hagyja.

A tenger Makoto támadása volt. Hárítsd.

Óvatosan nem gondolkodva, elengedte.

_Szépség Néz Tükörbe._

Habzó hullámok zúdultak fel. Makoto szárnyai erősen csapkodtak, megpróbálva felhúzni-

_Sárkány Chi-je Szétterül a Folyón._

Jég puhult és emelkedett, Zuko alá csúszva, ahogy lecsusszant a hullám oldalán; jégtől latyaktól, víztől partra, oh, ez _fájni_ fog-

Gurult, ahogy Makoto ütközött, a jég hasadva, mint egy rakat gleccser egymásnak morzsolódva. Tengerek üvöltöttek; a sárkány _rikoltott_…

Csend. Abszolút, fül-csengető csend.

…_Azt hiszem győztem._

Makoto a tükörképén keresztül jött a tengerből. Visszatért bele a Tükrén át. A szimmetria már magában is el kell, hogy zárja a szellem világ határától. Egyenlőre.

_Au au au, még mindig_ égek-

Lerántotta a Kék Szellem ingének rongyait, túlságosan is jól emlékezve, hogy ez a láng hogyan küzdött vele. Jobb előbb levenni, és aztán kényelmesen eltiporni…

Megszenesedett ruha fészkében, a kék tűz meghajolt.

Zuko-nak elakadt a lélegzete. Nem, őrült kell hogy legyen. De a szellem világ peremén, ki tudja? „Te… élsz?"

A lángok kicsit kicsavarodni tűntek. Hullámzottak neki.

„Élsz." Óvatosan, Zuko felvette a ruhát; a nedves homok talán eloltotta, ahol a saját akarata nem is. „Mihez kezdjek veled?"

_Haza?_

Suttogás volt a vérében; reményteljes, de felszisszenő, mint egy ijedt gyermek.

_Haza? Kérlek?_

„Élő láng," lehelte Zuko, gyorsan zakatoló szívvel. „Tűz Makoto uralma alatt… merre van a haza? Elviszlek, ígérem. Ameddig csak tudlak."

_Gyere!_

Végtelen kín, a háta és a vállai égtek, életének egy vékony ere táplálva a markában kuporgatott tüzet. Ám csak pár lépésnek tűnt, mielőtt a köd visszahúzódott-

Egy hegynyi fényes, _asagi_-kék pikkely, halvány alvó lélegzetek fodrozva a vizet körülötte. Halovány, _mizuasagi_ zöld borította a puha alsó állkapcsot és torkot; igazi _shinsu_ vörös patakzott nedves sörényében.

_Ő az._

A vízen túl. A szellem világban. _Fenébe_.

_Otthon_! Pattogták a lángok kérlelve. _Otthon, otthon, otthon_!

Zuko nyelt egyet. A partra nézett, és a vízre, és a vulkán-szellemre, ami nem lehetett semmilyen természetes álomban. „Megígértem."

_Gondolkodj. Hogy tudom én ezt megcsinálni anélkül, hogy megölném magam?_

Zuko a távolságot nézte. Leellenőrizte, ami a felszereléséből maradt. Kés, dao, nadrág, csizma. Bárcsak nála lenne a tűzfazeka!

_Langxue, te és én _beszélni_ fogunk erről a helyről. És hogy hogyan jelensz meg felszerelkezve rá. Később._

Átkelni a vízen azt jelentené, hogy átkelni a szellem világba. Eléggé biztos volt benne, hogy ha azt teszi, meghal. Valamiféleképp segítőkész Hold szellem nélkül, hogy visszafullassza életbe, és pillanatnyilag gyógyító idomár nélkül _ott_ az élő világban. Langxue és Shirong _el voltak foglalva_.

_Ez, rossz terv volt._

Ha lett volna tűzfazeka, egyszerűen át tudta volna dobni a lángot…

_Hát, nincs_, szólt magára Zuko erélyesen, lábujjai bosszúsan túrva a homokba_. Szóval gondolj arra mid van-_

Homok. Fekete, vulkanikus; csillogva, mint a tüzes kő ami valaha volt.

_Nincs itt Toph, hogy segítsen. De meg kell próbálnom._

Leguggolva, Zuko felmarkolt egy szemcsés kupacot, és tüzet lehelt bele. _Nem kell tökéletesnek lennie. Csak néhány percig kell egyben maradnia._

A jég olyan sokkal, sokkal könnyebb lett volna. De az idomítás nem működött a szellem világban. Ami azt jelentette, hogy egy tálnyi jég félúton elolvadna a könyörtelen tengeren át, és akkor hol lenne az ő lángja?

Újabb lélegzet, és meggyúrta a homokot mint nedves cukrot, megpróbálva nem gondolni arra, hogy csak az akarat és idomítás tartotta az olvadt üveget a bőrétől. _Elég kereknek kell lennie, hogy dobhassam, elég nagynak, hogy legyen benne egy kis tüzelő_…

Kiszívta, mint szilárdan tartani egy tűzgolyót. Mire megalakított egy egyenetlen, valahogy homokkő mélyedést, a világ billegett körülötte.

_Haza?_

„Csak még egy kicsit." Zuko az ing-maradványokat és kék lángot a köves mélyedésbe dugta, alacsony állásba söpört, ami tenyérrel kifelé végződött, hogy hárítson-

Jég fagyott keskeny ösvényként épp csak a víz felszínén. Az ösvény messzibbre nyúlt a ködben, messzebb-

Úgy ráakaszkodott a chi-jére, mint egy orsóhal, szívva, _éhesen_…

Zuko kiesett állásból, szándékosan a fekete homokba ütve öklét. „Hah!"

Olyan volt, mint letépni a szívó-halat a saját húsáról. Fájt. De az ijesztő szívás abbamaradt.

„A Víz a Tűz ellentéte," mondta rekedten Zuko; Bácsika egyik régi leckéje. „De ha _meg_ akarod _állítani_ a vizet… használj Földet." Köhögött, újra kontrollálva légzését. „Oké. Állj meg, _mielőtt_ a jégnek vége."

Tajték-nedves jég, vihartól csúszós fém fedélzet; nem volt túl sok különbség. Zuko óvatos ügyességgel járta a jég-ösvényt; nem sietve, nem maradozva. A szó szoros értelmében a jég még mindig kapcsolódott a parthoz, úgyhogy nem _kelt át_ a vízen.

_De ha feltűnik egy szellem, nem akarom megszámolni a technikalitásokat – Oh öcsém._

Út vége. Sötét víz nyalogatta a halvány jeget, áttetszővé és törékennyé téve.

„Ez ameddig elmehetek," mondta Zuko szilárdan. Hátrálni egy lépést szilárdabb jégre, megmarkolni az egyenetlen tálat, és a célpontjára néz. _Pont… ott_!

Fél-pördülés és dobott.

_Reccs. Reeeccs._

Ideje menni. A tűznek vagy sikerül, vagy nem-

Visszakúszva a partra, Zuko-nak muszáj volt a leeső tálra és azúr lángok sikoltó nyomára pillantania. Az összeragasztott homok lefelé ívelt, becsapódott-

Egyenesen az orron.

Széttört.

Vannak dolgok, amiken keresztül még a legsötétebb szellem mágia sem tarthat öntudatlanul. Az érzékeny orr megrándult, lángot lélegzett be-

Zuko nem hallotta az üvöltést, mint inkább _érezte_; egy túlnyomást, ami lelapította a világot, szétzúzott jeget-

_Oh, fenébe._

Lezuhant a sötétbe. Hideg, olyan hideg… megpróbálta visszatartani a lélegzetét, de a levegő kicsúszott…

_Haldoklom._

_Mit is mondanak, harmadszorra az igazi?_

_Bácsika. Nagyapa. Sajnálom…_

Nyomás. Nem az éhes víz szorítása. Valami hosszú és éles , mint egy ökölnyi kard.

Köhögés. _Fagyás_. És a furcsa kard-ketrec ami tartotta… meleg volt?

Masszív arany szemek pislogtak rá. Egy érzékeny orr horkant villanásnyi kék lángokat. _:Fióka?:_

Mint Shidan. Mint Ryuuko-hime. Képek, nem szavak.

Reszketve, Zuko visszanyúlt. :_Én-népem, sebesült. Óvó kaldera. Veszély jön. Én népem, a sötétség-ami-lelkeket-rabol ellen_…:

Túl sok víz. Túl sok hideg. Nem tudott…

Sötétség.

És furcsán, egy meleg nyelv villanása.

* * *

Saoluan szelt és rúgott a fél tucat előtte levő testre, legyező-pajzsa elcsapva a legközelebbit, eltaposva egy újabb levágott kezet a lába alatt, mielőtt az leránthatta volna. Ki hitte volna, hogy a rendes kard-kiképzés ilyen látványosan visszafelé fog elsülni? Vágd le valakinek a kezét, és általában többé nem volt probléma.

De a megfulladtak nem véreztek. Nem rezzentek meg. Nem álltak meg, dirib-darabkák még mindig feléje rángatózva, és rajta túl az eszméletlen idomárok felé. „Túl sokan vannak!"

„Nem túlerő," lihegte Teruko, egy ostornyi láng lelökve nedves hullákat a szirtről, hogy lebukfencezzenek és lecuppogjanak. „Hanem célpont-dús környezet!"

_Adok én neked célpont-dúsat, te két lábon járó csillagszóró-_

Nyirkos hideg ragadta meg a vádliját, és Saoluan megbotlott. _Nem_!

Kicsapott, még ahogy le is rángatták, egy sál-vágás felnyitott egyet válltól csípőig. Puffant, rothadó tömegek szivárogva, de leteperte a várakozó ujjakba.

_Hideg…_

Nedves jég-szerű hús szívta el az életet belőle; pont mint annyi harcos nővérének elszívták az erejét évekkel ezelőtt, halódó vénasszonnyá száradva.

_Hadd haljak meg. Meg kellett volna halnom._

De… Nem volt _elég_ kéz, hogy széttépjék. Nem elég-

_Langxue!_

Félelem és düh küzdött a fullasztó sötétséggel. „Teruko!"

„Agni!" Tűz robbant, megperzselve vizenyős húst-

Föld rázkódott.

Rettenet markolt Saoluan zsigereibe, rosszabb még a tépő kezeknél is. A szörnyek szörnyek voltak, de a föld _stabil_ volt. Mozdulatlan. Örök-

Remegve, mint egy tál hínár zselé, a rángatózó testek szétszóródtak, mint a gyerekjáték. Érezte a rezgést az alatta levő kőben, mint egy megütött kristály, mint az éneklés…

A kúp _felüvöltött_.

Sajogva, Saoluan elfordította a fejét a halál-fagyos szorításban, tágra nyílt szemekkel, ahogy füst és láng és _valami más_ emelkedett az égbe. _Egy sárkány. Ez egy sárkány_…

Ködös szárnyak csapkodtak, nyár és láng meleg szele. Asagitatsu a levegőben táncolt ujjongva a szabad repülésben. Lecsapott, megperdült, megfordult-

Meglátta őket. Belélegzett.

_Inkább megsülök, mint szárazra szívjanak_. „Csináld," lehelte Saoluan.

A tűz hullámként söpört végig. Saoluan megrezzent, várva a kínra-

A súly rajta… elomlott.

A harcos hamun keresztül pislogott, bámulva, hogy lángok mostak keresztül a bőrén; vörös és zöld táncolva világos kékben, mind meleg, mint a napfény. Az _élő_ húsnak.

A megfulladtak égtek, a fehér lángok még a páncélt is feloldva halvány hamuvá.

_:Lélegezz.:_

Parancs. Foltok táncolva a látásában, Saoluan meg sem próbált ellen szegülni. Tűz csúszott le a torkán, _égetett_-

_:Enyém.:_

Valahogy még mindig lélegzett, szédülten és fáradtan és furcsán melegen, mintha megégette volna magát a déli napon. De életben. „Langxue!"

„Au…"

Saoluan letapogatva leellenőrizte ahogy amaz felült, hunyorogva a szél ellen, ahogy ködös szárnyak leszárnyaltak a településre. „Jól vagy? Mi történt?" És a pánik játszott vele, vagy az a fehér hajcsík csak egy kicsivel szélesebb lett?

„Győztünk," felelte Langxue szoros torokkal. „Azt hiszem." A kezeibe vette fejét. „Szellemek. Elfelejtettem ez mennyire _fáj_."

„Megjegyzés magunknak." Magába kuporodva, Shirong mozdulni sem próbált. „Kigúnyolni masszív arc-tolvaj százlábú szellemeket _nem_ jó ötlet."

„Viszont működött." Langxue a homlokának nyomta kezei éleit, felszisszenve. „Időt adott Zuko-nak, hogy… jaj ne."

Teruko füle a herceg mellkasán volt, arca komor. Hátrahajtotta Zuko fejét, ajkait az övéihez nyomta, és _kilélegzett_-

Egy gurgulázó köhögés, és Zuko az oldalára fordult, vizet köhögve ki.

Csak a képzés tartotta Saoluan kezében a kardját. A zöld ruha elperzselődött a tűzidomár hátáról, nedvező hólyagok hosszú csíkjait hagyva hátra. „Mi a pokol történt veled?"

Langxue reakciója színesebb nyelvezetet vett igénybe; Saoluan szégyenlősen elvigyorodott, mikor felismerte saját részeg átkait. „Megmondtam, hogy maradj _kinn_ a vízből!" fejezte be Langxue.

Még mindig köhögve, Zuko bemutatott neki.

„Ha tud mozogni, uram," nyújtott Teruko kezet, „ezt látnia kell."

„Oh pokolba. A menekültek-„ Saoluan elkezdett lecsúszni a szirtről.

Langxue elkapta a csuklóját. „Azt hiszem valaki kezeli."

Fehér lángok fröccsentek és haltak el a kalderában alant, legyezve füst és nyári szél szárnyaitól. Asagitatsu még egyszer körbejárta birtokát, vörös-sörényes feje kutatva élőhalott hús utolsó nyomai után…

Felszárnyalt, elégedetten, visszasiklott le, hogy betakarja szárnyaival a kúpot. Arany-füst szemek meredtek rájuk a távolságon keresztül, forrón, mint a nap.

_:Megpróbálhatjátok.:_

* * *

„Megpróbálhatjátok," mormolta Iroh, ügyelve Amayára és törődött unokaöccsére. „Nem a legmelegebb fogadtatás."

„Békébe nyugtatni a nyugtalan halottakat lángoszlopokban? Nekem ez elég meleg volt." Amaya víz-kesztyűs kezeket mozgatott Zuko égett hátán, elsimítva a vörösséget ép bőrré. „Esélyt akartunk. Néha a szellemek pontosan azt adják nekünk, amit kérünk."

„Hmm." Iroh bólintott. „Milyenek az égések?"

„Néhány napig fájni fog," felelte Amaya gyakorlatiasan. „Nem miattuk aggódom." Kissé lejjebb vitte kezeit, végigtapogatva Zuko lapockáit. „Pihenésre van szüksége, Iroh. Ha valakinek rá is kell ülnie, hogy rávegyék. _Könnyített szolgálat_, azt hiszem a tengerészgyalogosaid így hívják. Semmi nehéz emelés, sem kiterjedt idomítás. Ha lehetséges, azt akarom, hogy kinn aludjon a napon amikor csak tud."

Iroh a homlokát ráncolta. „Az égések bizonyára nem olyan súlyosak."

„Mondtam már, nem az égések azok. Ez a második alkalom, hogy _megfulladt_." Amaya a bőrhöz nyomta fülét, hallgatva az alvó lélegzeteket. Újra felemelkedett. „Aggódom a tüdeje miatt. Nektek tűzidomároknak szükségetek van a lélegzetetekre."

Aggasztó gondolat. „De rendbe jön."

„Ha pihen." Engedve a vizet visszafolyni egy tálba, Amaya visszaült szendergő páciensétől. „Azon tűnődöm vajon hogyan győzte meg Asagitatsut."

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elmondja majd. Később." Iroh felnyúlt ruhaujjába, nem szokva ahhoz, hogy ilyen szégyenlősen érezze magát. „Talán ez nem a legmegfelelőbb alkalom. De ha a mai nap ígérete igazan tart, még az eljövendő idő egy részében veszélyben leszünk. Úgyhogy nem lesz jobb alkalom." Hagyta hogy faragott fa hulljon a tenyerébe, aranylánc mellégyűrődve; érzett minden finom ívet, amit a rubinfa korongba vésett az elmúlt héten. „Amaya Úrnő. Megtisztelne egy vénembert egy őszinte válasszal?"

„Mindig őszinte választ adnék neked, Iroh…" Meglátta mi van nála, és meglepetten megtorpant. „Oh."

_Ne nevess_, gondolta Iroh bánatosan. _Tudok élni bármilyen válasszal, csak nevetéssel nem._

Lassan, amaz elmosolyodott. A gyógyszeres készletébe nyúlt és előhúzott egy ismerős vörös fonalat. „Tudtad, hogy Saoluannak nagyon jó ízlése van a borban? És bőkezű szíve, mikor a kisöccséért cserél."

Holt testek és zűrzavar legyen átkozott. Ez egy _nagyszerű_ nap volt. „Ez egy igen, úrnőm?" merészkedett Iroh.

„Te vén gazember." A kék szemek táncoltak. „Ki mást találnék, aki hajlandó lenne mellettem állni nem számít mi sül el balul? Persze, hogy igen!"

Vigyorogva, Iroh átölelte. Ah, már túl régen volt.

Valahol a finom érintések közepette, volt egy tüsszentés.

Egy fület majszolva, Iroh tétovázott. Átpillantott Amaya válla felett, ahogy amaz csendes nevetéstől rázkódott.

Ah. Egy bosszús, halvány arany tekintet. „Kisöcsém. Mi csak-„

„Pillangókat kergettetek?" Zuko köhögött, még mindig morgósan, mint egy télből ébresztett kacsacsőrű-medve. „Ruharojtokat számoltatok? Légzéskontrollt gyakoroltatok?"

Amaya felkuncogott. „Ennek hívjátok?"

„Kérdezd Rikiya közlegényt. Mikor udvarias." Tekintete elhalványult valamivé, ami csak… fáradt volt. „Mindenki jól van? Ha ti… elfoglaltak vagytok… mindenki valószínűleg jól van…"

„Mindenkivel törődve lett," nyugtatta meg Amaya. „Te vagy a legsúlyosabb még gyógyulandó."

_Azok közül, akik egyáltalán meggyógyulnak_, gondolta Iroh józanul. „Embereink jól kézben tartják a helyzetet. Asagitatsu tüzei helyre lettek állítva, és megvan az engedélye, hogy itt éljünk. Langxue azt állítja, hogy az Arc-Tolvajnak nincs több hatalma, hogy lesújtson ránk, és nem lesz képes még egy darabig többet összegyűjteni. Bár hogy még biztosabban ki tudjuk zárni a rosszindulatú erőt, még mindig névre van szükségünk."

„SárkánySzárnyak," mormolta Zuko, lecsukódó szemekkel. „Fiókának hívott… és ezek vagyunk. Menedék, azoknak, akiknek szükségük van rá." Felszisszent, és lassan megrázta a fejét.

„Zuko?" kérdezte Amaya.

„Folytassátok 'mit csináltatok," mormolta Zuko. „Csak…" nyelt egyet. „Fáradt vagyok."

„Akkor pihenj, kisöcsém." Iroh köréje húzta a takarót, és kezét a vad fekete hajra fektette. „Minden embernek szüksége van a pihenésére."

Halkan sóhajtva, hagyta, hogy Amaya kivezesse.

„Zaklatott," mormolta a vízidomár.

„De nem miattunk," felelte Iroh magabiztosan. „Csak hiányzik neki az anyja. És amit az apjával kívánt, ha a fivérem nem lett volna akkora vak bolond."

„Zaklatott," ismételte meg Amaya, komoly pillantást vetve rá. „Gyakori, mikor egy özvegy szülő újraházasodik. Te már befejezted Natsu gyászolását. Most neki kell meggyászolnia az emlékét." Szigorúan intett ujjával. „Vedd komolyan, barátom. A gyerekeknek fáj elengedni. Ő egy fiatal harcos, és nem szabad hagynunk, hogy önző legyen – de egy kis gyász az ő joga."

Hmm. Erről majd gondoskodni fognak. „Csak barát?" incselkedett Iroh.

„Találj valami privátabb helyet, és meglátjuk mennyire barátságos tudsz lenni," kacsintott Amaya.

„Ah. Ahogy úrnőm kívánja." Felajánlva karját, Iroh vigyorgott. _Nagyszerű nap bizony_.


	54. Chapter 54

**54.**

Kísérteties kacagás ébresztette Piandaot a sötétben.

_A tény, hogy már meg sem rezzenek, valószínűleg rossz jel_, reflektált a kardforgató, egyéb helyén nem való hang után fülelve a hálószoba csendjében. A fülemüle padlók riadóztatnának a legtöbb betolakodóra, az elnémító ékek eltávolítva az éjszakára, hogy énekeljenek az óvatlan léptek alatt. De egy légidomár elég könnyeden lépkedhet, hogy még ezeket is elkerülje. „Öreg barátom?" Csak arra az esetre, ha nem Temul az.

Az ismerős kísértet előhalványult az éjből, finom kékes izzás világítva meg somolyát. „Asagitatsu felébredt."

Akár jeges vizet is önthetett volna le a gerincén. „Milyen súlyos? Agni, szükségünk lesz az összes vízidomár gyógyítóra, akit csak kérni tudunk túlélők kezelésére, és Pakku lenn van délen. Beszélni az Északi Víz Törzsével gyilkos lesz-„

Temul türelmesen felemelte kezét. „Nem mondtam, hogy _kitört_."

Piandao ráhunyorított. Vett egy pillanatot, hogy kidörgölje az álom-homokot a szemeiből. „Mi történt?"

„Makoto túl gyakran támaszkodott lopott tűzre." Temul elvigyorodott. „Az ifjú herceg visszalopta." Ajkai sarkai felgörbültek, fogakat mutatva. „Reszkessen az Avatár. Asagitatsunak újra van Tolvaja."

„Kuzon nem akarná ezt," érvelt Piandao, takarókat gyűjtve maga köré a kísértet fagya ellen. _Még egy nap. Csak még egy, és távoznak és biztonságban lesznek_.

Temul a szövetségese volt, mindig is az volt. De ez még nem tette vakká. Csendes volt, mindezekben a napokban, míg Sokkát képezte. Túl csendes.

_Kyoshi, aztán Roku, és most Aang. Három Avatár, akik nem_ figyeltek.

Az Avatár Szellem versus egy Tűz Népe kísértet. Még viccesnek sem szabadna lennie. Az egész világ szelleme több mint felért egy emberi lélekkel…

_De ő nem csak egy _emberi _lélek, igaz-e?_ ismerte be magának Piandao. _Sárkány-gyermek volt. És Agni szereti őt._

„Nem akarná, úgy-e?" kérdezte Temul könnyedén. „Mit gondolsz kicsoda az ifjú Zuko?"

Erre már korábban is utalt. Még mindig megrázta, hogy hallja kimondva. „Nem emlékszik-„

„De igen." Temul hangja acél volt. „Ő Agni kése. Tudja kicsoda. Tudja ki volt. És Agni miért ajánlotta neki a lehetőséget."

_Rosszabb, mint gondoltam_. Az a levél Katarának, minden vigyázva megalkotott kegyetlenségével – és Zuko tudta? „Kuzon az életét töltötte az Avatár utáni kutatással-„

„Az életét töltötte, hogy _Aang_ után kutatott," vágta félbe Temul. „Egy légidomárért, aki csak pár évvel volt fiatalabb nála. A végsőkig, élőnek hitte barátját – és _ébren lévőnek_. Velünk szenvedve a háború áradatát. _Tanulva_. Nem csak idomításról, hanem emberi kedvességről, és rosszindulatról, és a túlélés kétségbeeséséről. És mink van Aang Avatárban? Nem egy idomárunk Kuzon éveivel, aki tudja, hogy még a legjobbjaink is elbukhatnak. Egy tizenkét éves gyermek, aki annyira sem érti az Agni Kai-t, mint én repülni tudok!"

Dühe hideg szél volt a hajában, hó a nyár közepette. Piandao szembenézett vele, ahogy egy pengével. „Ez nem Aang hibája."

„Oh? És vak volt és süket mióta újra világunkra ébredt?" Temul szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy közelebb osont. „Nézz szembe azzal a levéllel, Piandao. Tudta, hogy ő az Avatár tanára, és még akkor is arra igyekezett, hogy széttépje őket. Dühödtség _csöpög_ azokról az oldalakról, öreg barátom. És ez nem egy elkényeztetett hercegecske gyűlölködése. Annál jobban tudod."

Tudta.

Ez volt az, ami megijesztette.

* * *

_Hárít, lebukik, szúr – yeep!_

Jah. Ennek nyoma marad. Még ha Piandao még csak a penge lapjával is csapta meg.

Néhány nappal ezelőtt Sokka talán megdörgölte volna a zúzódást, talán egy túlzó sikkanással, ha olyasvalakivel állt volna szemben, mint Ty Lee – aki _igazán_ nem akarta bántani az embereket, csak hogy elállítsa őket Azula útjából. Most, a tanárával? Kicsit elhátrált, leeresztve pengéjét. „Mi a baj?"

„Olvasol az ellenfeledben. Értékes készség." Piandao sóhajtott, és a hüvelyébe csúsztatta kardját. „Hogy állsz a költészettel?"

Oké, ez jobban fájt a zúzódásnál. „Nektek vannak a _valaha volt legfurcsább_ írásjegyeitek."

„Nem írásjegyek. _Akshara_." Piandao derülten elmosolyodott. „Ugye tudod, hogy a Festett Hölgy üzenete próba volt. Segíthetek megszerezni az eszközöket, hogy kiállhasd – minden kardforgatónak _jitakshará_-nak kell lennie – de kétlem, hogy a szellemek jó néven vennék, ha közvetlenül közbeavatkoznék." Mosolya józanná vált. „Ahogy te közbeavatkozhatsz."

„Aang, leülni egy könyvvel? Nem fog megtörténni," mondta Sokka bánatosan. „És ő egy gyerek, akinek meg kéne javítania az egész világot? Ez nem helyes." Elszánt pillantást vetett Piandaora. „Azt a cuccot a parton mindannyiunk előtt írta. Ha azt akarta volna, hogy csak Aang ragadjon vele, valami mást tehetett volna."

„Elég igaz," engedett Piandao.

„Különben is," vigyorgott Sokka, „bármi, ahol azt mondhatod _keze-buzgón-virágot-szed_ az egészet egy szóban – ez valahogy takaros." Összeráncolta arcát, gondolkozva. „Szóval szellemek miatt aggódsz? Gondoltam, hogy Temul túl rendes."

Piandao éberen kiegyenesedett. „Láttad őt."

„Nem sokat," ismerte be Sokka. „Éjjel jön, és én aludtam. Toph azt mondja körbeviszi őket a völgyben és rámutat dolgokra. Különféle kövekre. Hogy a víz hogy bújhat el furcsa helyeken; soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy _növény_ képes megfullasztani bogarakat és megenni őket…" Tanárát szemlélte. „Ez rossz? Távol maradt Aangtől. Erről gondoskodtunk."

Piandao a homlokát ráncolta. „Felteszem nem ismered a mesét az oroszlán-kutyáról, ami nem morgott?"

„Nem. De azt hiszem tudok tippelni." Sokka elfintorodott. „Szóval készül valamire. Mint mire?"

„Ha tudnám, talán kevesebbet aggódnék." A sötétszürke szemöldökök lehúzódtak, elgondolkozva. „_Pontosan_ hova vitt titeket?"

* * *

„Oké!" Toph érezte a pehely-könnyű moccanást a talajban, ami Aang volt a levegőbe öklözve. „Egyszer és mindenkorra megmutatjuk, hogy semmi baj nincs azzal, hogy Appa a földön jár."

_Oh, ez jó lesz_. Hátradőlve egy meleg kőnek, Toph hagyta a füvet csiklandozni a lábát, megpróbálva megnézni, hogy tudja-e egyszerre mozgatni a lábujjait Katara légzésével. Valaki itt strucc-lovakat kerített el nem túl régen; érezte hogy felkaparták a talajt, hogy bogarakhoz jussanak és finoman összetapostak néhány területet fészkelő testek csomóiban. Pillanatnyilag viszont rejtekhely volt egy morgó égi bölény számára, aki szerette a füvet, de nem a gumókat, amiket Piandao gazdái felajánlottak szénabálákkal együtt.

Adva, hogy nem volt sok tennivalója amellett, hogy Aang-et tanítsa és a napon lustálkodjon, Toph elkezdett szénabálákat számlálni. Régi szokás; lehet, hogy vak volt, és kicsi, és a szülei az egész világtól távol akarták tartani – de akkor is egy kereskedő lánya volt. A számolás olyan volt, mint Sokka számára Bumeráng leellenőrzése, vagy Katarának az étel jegyzékbe vétele. Ez volt, amit tettél, hogy biztosítsd a világod rendben van.

Szénabálák számlálása – hát, nem tetszettek neki a számok. Egyáltalán.

_Lehet, hogy rosszul emlékszem a számokra._

Remélte. Mer' ha nem… apjának résztulajdona volt legalább egy tucat gazdaságban. Mindig jegyzékbe vette mire van szükségük, hogy kihúzzák a telet. És Appa elég bálán ette keresztül magát, ami kitartott volna egy kisebb csorda tehén-disznónak egy hétig. Ha Temul az igazat mondta arról, hogy bölények pottyantak le az égből, és Sokka úgy gondolta _igen_ – hú öcsém.

_Tao azt mondta a Föld Királyság csak nem nézett oda. Hadd történjen meg a mészárlás._

Ő azt gondolta ez Chin, a Hódító miatt volt. Toph nem volt olyan biztos benne. Chin nagyon, _nagyon_ régen volt.

_A Föld haragot tart, úgy bizony. De hogy mindenki ilyen sokáig tartson haragot? Mikor emberek akiket ismertek haltak meg előttük? Azt nem hinném._

Ha Tao őt kérdezte volna, Toph egy rakat bepöccent gazdára tette volna a pénzét. Akik úgy döntöttek egyszer s mindenkorra, hogy többé nem zabálják fel a terményüket. Elvégre, mindenki azt mondta a Tűz Népe ölte meg a _Légi Nomádokat_.

_Szóval mi történt a bölényekkel? Tudtak repülni. Néhányuk bizonyára elszökhetett és elvadulhatott. Miért nincsenek odakinn?_

Mert nem voltak. Hacsak nem jobban rejtőztek egy borz-vakondnál egy hegy alatt-

Aang körzött karjaival, megtörve gondolatmenetét. „És most a csodálatos Appa átmegy ezen a közönséges talajdarabon!"

Megetetve Momo-t a bogyói közül néhánnyal, Katara felkuncogott. „Itt már járt, Aang."

„Még jobb! Gyerünk, pajti."

Egy borzas dörmögés, és tonnányi égi bölény lábujjhegyezett át a füvön.

„Tessék!" mondta Aang elégedetten. „És most-„ Felugrott.

Felkészülve, Toph megtámasztotta magát mint egy szikla, mikor Aang lábai a földbe csapódtak, fodrozva a talajt és füvet és köveket, mint szellő a haját.

Katara felsikkantott, tálja majdnem kirándulva a kezeiből, ahogy ülése megmoccant. Momo lecsapott a kiszóródott bogyókra. „Aang!"

„Bocs, Katara. De látod? Minden rendben!"

Minden _lapos_ volt, persze. Mint egy palacsinta. De pont, mint egy palacsintánál, nyisd fel a bőrét, és belül a dolgok sokkal másabbak voltak.

Ismerős léptek tartottak feléjük. Jó; legalább két embernek vennie kell amire most készült.

Toph a földbe dugta ujjait, felhúzva, hogy leülepedjen, mint egy kedvenc takaró.

„Ez…Toph!"

Nem tudta minek néz ki, de tudta milyennek érződik. Minden nyomás, ami a földre lett terhelve felpuffant fordítottan, Appa mancs-nyomai kereken, mint a gombócok. „Ez maradt a földben, srácok."

Csend. Érezte Katara nyugtalan mocorgását, Aang szívét gyorsabban verni. „De… de… Kuzon soha nem mondta!"

„Kuzon nem volt földidomár." Sokka megkerülte a mancsnyomokat, fejét félre fordítva, mintha végignézné őket. „Wow. Ezt Appa csinálta?"

„Hát, mégis mit kéne csinálnia?" Aang szembe nézett a szilárdabb léptekkel, feszült izmokkal. „_Ne_ járjon a talajon? Mindig ezt csináltuk, mikor meglátogattuk Kuzont!"

„Ami elgondolkodtat, hogy pontosan hol is látogattad meg Kuzont." Piandao megdörzsölte állát. „Amit Byakkóról hallottam, ugyanolyan óvatosak a teraszaikkal, mint mi a mezőinkkel. Az egyedüli helyek, amik nem szenvedték volna meg, a lávamezők."

Abból, ahogy Aang lábujjai megfeszültek, Toph tudta, hogy az ütés betalált.

„Temul utálja az égi bölényeket," mutatott rá Katara. „_Tudod_, hogy túloz."

A kardforgató leguggolt, hogy ujjait keresztülfuttassa a füvön. „Igaz. Egy égi bölény nem zúzza össze itt a földet örökre. Tíz? Ötven? Az probléma lenne." Felegyenesedett. „Aang. Egy dolog, amiről többet kellene elgondolkodnod, az _idő_. Élve és holtan, Temul több mint három évszázadon keresztül látta ezt a földet. Egy hullám a partra vetődik, és semmi sem történik. Nézd azokat a hullámokat egy évtizeden át, vagy tovább? Egész szigetek eltűnhetnek."

„Akkor el kellett volna mondanotok nekünk!" Aang előrelépett, egy helyben rezegve. „És beszélnetek kellett volna, amíg nem figyelünk!"

„Szemek vagy fülek," jött az ismerős, súlytalan hang, „a ti népetek _nem_ figyel."

_Temul_. Toph talpra ugrott, megpróbálva nem izzadni. Nem érezte a kísértet súlyát, nem hallotta a légzését, nem érzett _semmit_. Kivéve azt a furcsa bizonyosságot, hogy Temul egyenesen Aang előtt áll sötéten a homlokát ráncolva, mint egy csendes szoba.

„Ezt nem tudod," vágott vissza Aang. „Gyűlölöd a légidomárokat. Semmit sem tudsz arról hogyan élünk!"

„De tudom hogyan haltok." A kísértet kuncogásától Toph megborzongott. „Megmutassam az utolsót, aki itt halt meg? Azt hiszem úgy találod majd, hogy amit tettek… érdekes."

A tüzelő nyárban, Tophnak vacogott a foga. Olyan _hideg_…

* * *

_Középpont_, ismételte Aang Tao leckéit a fejében. _Légy olyan, mint a forgószél – engedd a víziót átütni, de maradj érintkezésben a földdel. _Ne _engedd, hogy a vízió egészen bevonjon; egy hídnak mindkét oldalon kell állnia._

Még mindig látta a legelőt, bár a fű elmosódott, mint a köd. De szintén látott valahová máshová. _Érzett_ valahová máshová; a megrázó léptek, ahogy Temul átrohant a viharon, ahogy a gravitáció elkopott, ahogy a kísértet fellendült eső-áztatta háztetőkre. A csendes átkokat, ahogy elátkozta az immár halott Tűz Bölcseket és onmitsu sámánokat egy vizes sírba; a saját családi tekercsei által kötötték meg, holdsötétkor ellopva…

_Onmitsu_, gondolta Aang. _Orgyilkosok? Mint Shih_? És hogy tudtok megölni egy kísértetet-

Villám villant, és azt látta, amit ő látott. Tudta, amit ő tudott.

_Nem! Nem, nem, nem lehet, _nem lehet-

Orgyilkosok sorai. Arra várva, hogy megöljék Kuzont. Nézve, ahogy Kuzon annyit ölt meg _közülük_, amennyit csak tudott, mert ezek voltak a Véneik parancsai. Mert szükségük volt a titokra, amit Kuzon az életével tartott tőlük távol… és mert minden onmitsu, aki elesett, már meg volt bosszulva. Mert-

_Nem nem_ állj _ez nem lehet _igaz_!_

-Kuzon már elég közel _engedte_ őket magához, hogy megöljék. Ezt látta a minden ütéssel fel nem lobbanó tűzzel, a minden lélegzettel felbugyborékoló vérrel-

_Hagyd abba hagyd abba _hazudsz-!

-Mert Kuzon _ismerte_ őket, ahogy Temul is ismerte őket. Még jobban; ő csak a szüleiket látta és nagyszüleiket pár napig a fedélzeten, és soha életében nem látta ezeket a gyerekeket-

_Nem, Légi Nomádok nem_ tesznek-

„…Ja Aku…"

Ismerte a nevet, a másodpercnek azon törtrésze előtt, hogy Temul villámot hívott le Agni saját halálos haragjaként. _Ő_ ismerte, nem Temul, emlékezve a legrosszabb napra életében egy évszázaddal ezelőtt, és egy mosolyra, ami egyáltalán nem is volt mosoly.

„_Ez az egyedüli módja, hogy fair legyen."_

Az ő emlékezete. Nem Temulé. És fájt – de bármilyen fájdalom jobb volt mint keresztülnézni a kísértet szemein, aki megölte az ő népét, aki nézte, ahogy Kuzon meghal még most is kevesebb gyásszal, mint tiszta, könyörtelen _haraggal_-

„_Hagyd abba!"_

Napfény. Fű. Appa mögötte; Katara karja a vállai körül, ahogy mind remegtek.

Néhány lábbal arrébb, Sokka majdnem sápadt volt. „Kuzont _légidomárok_ ölték meg?"

„Légi Nomád származású onmitsu ölte meg. Kétlem, hogy több mint egy, vagy kettő volt képzett légidomár. Ez a Tűz Úr legdrágábban őrzött titka." Piandao közéjük és a vihar-árnyékolta kísértet közé állt, kivont pengével. „Elég. Összetöröd a fiút."

„Akkor hadd _törjön_." Halvány arany szemek villantak villámmal. „Megkapom a bosszúmat. A Tűz Úron. Az Avatáron. Halálaink _mindkettejükön_ száradnak!" Kék tűz lobban kezei körül-

Szétzúzódott, mint a jég, egy felemelt föld-pajzson.

_Toph?_

„Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ezt csináld." A kis földidomár Piandao mellé állt, meztelen lába precíz, mint a kardforgató pengéje. „Veszem, hogy bosszúra van szükséged. Hiszek neked. De azt mondod bántani fogod Aang-et _Kuzon_ért? Na ne!" Karjai felemelkedtek, készen, hogy ökölbe, vagy hárításba csapódjanak. „Őt nem kérdezted!"

„Toph?" Katarának le volt a kupak a vizes tömlőjéről, készen, hogy jeges pajzsot, vagy leszúró jégcsapokat csavarjon mindkettejük köré. „Mit csinálsz?"

Toph füle botját sem mozdította feléjük. „Kuzonnak joga van a saját bosszújára." A nem látó szemek Temulra szegeződtek. „Nem veheted el _érte_."

„Okos lány." Suttogás, mint a leszálló légáramlat egy vihar előtt. „De fogalmad sincs. Itt van. Ő az _ellenségem_. _Muszáj_."

„Elég legyen már!" Toph úgy csapta félre a szavakat, mint szúnyogokat. „Megmutattad neki – megmutattad _nekünk_ – hiszünk neked, oké? Kuzon… ő soha… ő _megpróbált_, és…" Nyelt egyet, és megcsóválta a fejét, szótlanul.

Összeszűkült szemmel, Katara közbelépett. „Nem mehetsz Aang után, mikor Kuzon úgy döntött meghal."

Sokka felszisszent. „Katara…"

„Hazudhatott volna!" A vízidomár Temulra meredt, köd, vagy nem köd. „Elmondhatta volna amit hallani akartak, és élhetett volna, hogy segítsen Aangnek! De nem, ő egy tűzidomár, egy _nagyúr_, és meg kellett halnia a hülye, _hülye_ becsületetek miatt-„

„Katara," szólt Aang rekedten. Nem akarva mondani semmit. Annyira, de annyira fájt. „Ő… nem tudott volna nekik hazudni."

Amaz megdermedt. Felé fordult, pirkadó hitetlenséggel.

„Őket… őket olyasvalaki képezte, akit ismertem, még a templomban," nyögte ki Aang. „Tudták volna. Bármit amit mondott… meghallottak volna egy hazugságot." _Légidomárok gyilkosokat képeztek. Légidomárok _gyilkosokat_ képeztek. Kuzon azért halt meg, mert – mert-_

Nem akart rá gondolni. Nem akarta tudni, amit tudott. Nem akarta, hogy igaz legyen, soha.

De Kuzon soha, de _soha_ nem találkozott Ja Akuval. Nem mielőtt elszökött. Ha Temul most tudta a nevét…

_Nem lehet igaz. De _az.

Nem tudta Temul mi egyebet akar még vele tenni. Nem érdekelte. Semmi sem fájhatott jobban ennél.

„Aang?" Katarának víz volt a keze köré csavarva, készen gyógyítani. „Ne hagyd, hogy legyőzzön. Nem te csináltad ezt." A kísértetre meredt. „És mindenki aki ezt tette halott. _Megvolt_ a bosszúd."

„Merész hazugság, olyasvalakitől, aki megfullasztva látná nemzetemet egy asszony meggyilkolásáért." Temul tekintete kérlelhetetlen volt, mint a láva. „Minnyájunkat megfizettetnél egy ember gonoszsága miatt." Rámutatott egy hosszú, csontos ujjal. „És ki fizet meg az övéért? Felajánlanád a _te_ életedet, kicsi vízidomár?"

Aang nagyot nyelt. Mert _hát persze_, hogy Katara megtenné. Ő tökéletes volt, kedves volt, egyszerűen _jó_ volt…

Ő… nem mondott semmit.

Sokka lépett elő. „Én igen."

„_Sokka!"_ Aang nem tudta melyikőjük kiáltotta előbb.

„Tűzzel játszol, fiam," szólt Piandao halkan, szürke szemei sötétek az aggodalommal.

„Nem. _Ideiglenes szövetséget_ kínálok _Kuzon barátjának_," felelte Sokka komoran. „Mert Kuzon Aang barátja volt, és Aang az _én_ barátom. És én bízom Aangben." Viszonozta Temul baljós pillantását. „Nem akarod bántani Aanget. Te _az Avatárt_ akarod bántani. Hát, tudod mit? Hacsak Aang nem lesz csupa világítós, az Avatár Szellem _nincs itt_. A bosszúd csak annyit tenne, hogy bántana egy gyereket, aki nem tett semmit neked." Levegőt vett. „Kuzon barátja voltál. Ha kínozhatsz valakit és bosszúnak hívhatod – akkor egyikünk sem ismerte őt."

_Ne csináld_! Akarta Aang kiáltani. Mert ha Temul _tényleg_ Kuzon barátja volt…

_Akkor nem ismertem_, ébredt rá Aang, félelemtől összeszoruló torokkal és… nem tudta még mivel. De fájt. Nem maradt semmi a tűzidomár barátjából abban az öreg emberben, aki ölt – és meghalt – a sötétben. _Légidomárokat_ ölve. Légidomárok _által_ megöletve.

_Már nem ismerek többé senkit._

Kiáltania kellett volna. De nem tehette. Temul kísértet volt, nem szellem; és ellökhette Bakancsot, de _őt_ nem, még ha akarta is – és ha _minden_ Tűz Népe kísértet ilyen ijesztő volt, akkor nem tudta hibáztatni Kyoshit, hogy leláncolva akarta őket, egyszerűen _nem tudta._ Hogy tudta az Avatár kiegyensúlyozni a világot, ha csak egy kísértet is az útjába állhatott?

„Bízol a barátodban," tűnődött Temul. „Egy figyelmeztetés, fiatalember. Bizalom ott, ahol nincs hűség skorpió-viperát szorítani a kebeledre. Amíg fagyos, szüksége lesz rád. De mikor felmelegedett…"

Sokka meg sem rezzent. „Az az _én_ problémám."

Aang levegő után kapkodott. Kétszer is. Temul minek nevezte őt é – és Sokka _egyet értett_ vele? Semmiképp sem fog itt ülni mozdulatlanul, hogy-

Toph a lábára lépett.

Temul tekintete felé villant, ahogy Aang felnyikkant, és a vihar ritkulni tűnt körülötte. „Bátor vagy. De nem érted a bosszút." Kísérteties ujjak emelték fel Sokka állát. „Te meg fogod."

Mennydörgött, és a kísértet eltűnt.

Sokka úgy összecsuklott, mint a leejtett ruha.

„Sokka!" Katara rohanva megkerülte Aang-et, vízbe burkolt kezei végigérezve bátyját, ahogy Piandao az ölében tartotta. „Mit tett vele?"

„Nem tudom." Piandao Sokka nyakának oldalához érintette ujjait. „A pulzusa egyenletes. A chi-je cseng, mint egy megütött csengő. De nem hinném, hogy megsérült."

„Honnan tudnád? Nem vagy gyógyító!"

„Több harctéren voltam, mint ahány nyarat láttál, ifjú hölgy. Tudok valamit arról, hogy ki marad életben és ki hal meg," mondta Piandao szárazon. „Ajánlatot tett Temulnak. Azt hiszem elfogadta."

Toph megropogtatta az ökleit, és elindult vissza az udvarházba.

„Hová mész?" fakadt ki Aang.

„Pakolni," hajította vissza a válla felett.

„Mi? Sokka megsérült!"

Egy pillanatra megtorpant. „Ha Katara meg tudja javítani, meg fogja. Ha Piandao mester tudja megjavítani, _ő_ fogja. Sokka fel fog ébredni. Vagy _nem_." Nyelt egyet. „Bárhogy is vágod, mennünk kell. Hogy ki tudjunk vinni _téged_ innen."

Na ez egyszerűen nem volt fair. „Nem én csináltam ezt!"

„Nem," bökte ki Toph. „Csak nem állítottad meg."

Lábak ütődtek a földbe, és ellovagolt egy zöld hullámon.

_Nem_, ismerte be Aang önmagának. _Nem tettem_.

_Miért?_

Mert… Temul nem olyasvalami volt, amiért _tehetett_ bármit is. Nem tudott idomítani, hogy megállítsa. Nem tudta meglökni, ahogy a többi szellemekkel tette. És nem tudott elrepülni egy kísértettől.

És nem kellett volna így lennie! Ő volt az Avatár, és Toph azt várta tőle, hogy egy kísértet ellen menjen, mint valaki, aki még _idomítani_ sem tud?

_Mint Sokka?_

Nem. Az nem volt ugyanaz. A szellemek nem tették Sokkát idomárrá. Ez az ő döntésük volt, és Sokkának együtt kellett élnie vele. Ők _őt tették meg_ Avatárnak. Meg _kellett volna_ _legyen_ a hatalma, hogy megjavítson dolgokat.

_A kísértetek egyszerűen_ helytelenek.

Toph-nak igaza volt. Ki kellett jutniuk innen.

De egy nap, mikor eleget tudott, visszajön ide. Mert ő volt az Avatár.

És Temul _soha_ többé nem fogja bántani egyik barátját sem.

* * *

Sokka pislogott. Összeszorította a szemeit. Újra pislogott.

_Mi a fene?_

Öt aggódó arc meredt le rá, ahogy egy kerti sziklának támaszkodva hevert; egyikük zöld-szemű volt és borzas, Momo fülei rángva, ahogy a lemúr az élők világába számolt egy lemúr-vakarót, és visszaugrott Aang vállára. Toph sápadt volt, Aang egyenesen komor, és Katara szemeinek olyan vörös duzzadtsága volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy sírt.

_Miről maradtam le?_

Várjunk. Temul, Piandao elkezdett gyanakodni, megtalálták Aanget-

„Újra velünk?" kérdezte Piandao mester, szemöldökeit figyelmeztetés nyomaként felvonva.

„J-jah," nyögte ki Sokka, felülve. Nem tudta, hogy Shu Jing nagy neve miért akarta a _suniyuktabhasha_-t használni az _Uccanyayalaya_ helyett, de követted a tanárod vezetését-

_Jaj ne. Na ne…_

És Katara kiabált vele, Toph megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, és Aang felvidult és a _mi_ _történt_-nek tucatnyi verziójával nyaggatta.

_Jó kérdés._

Még ez a gondolat is helytelennek érződött, szavak összevisszaságának, amiknek ismerőseknek kellett volna lenniük és hangoknak, amiket nem kellett volna ismernie és _au_.

"_Api kuzalam?"_

„_Naiva_," válaszolta Sokka, Agya még mindig megpróbálva sebességbe kapcsolni. _–„Azt hiszem csinált velem valamit…"-_

Oh. Fenébe. Négy szempár meredt rá, és csak egy értette ezt. „Biztos kissé túl keményen hajthattalak," szólt Piandao könnyedén. „Költészetet idézni álmodban jókora bajba keverhet, fiatalember." Kacsintott. „Bár közel sem annyiba, mint mikor ébren idézed."

„Ez költészet volt?" kérdezte Katara szkeptikusan. „úgy hangzott, mintha valaki megpróbált volna Fókául énekelni."

„A Fókák nem beszélnek," sóhajtott Sokka. Megpróbálva nem hagyni, hogy kavargó gondolatai megmutatkozzanak az arcán. _Mi a fenét_ művelt?

„Ezt mondod _te_."

„Jól vagy, Szundi?"

Toph. Lábai szilárdan a talajon, mint általában, és hogyhogy sosem látta azt az óvatos egyensúlyt annak ami; egy készenléti tartásnak, ami bárhová vihette, ahová lecsapnia kellett…

Sokka a kezeiben tartotta fejét. „Aang? Azt hiszem elkaptam a fejfájásodat."

Ez félbevágta a légidomár csevegését. „Úgy érted, mindazokat a kísérteties fenyegetések, és beszéd bosszúról és skorpió-viperákról – és csak egy _fejfájást_ adott neked?" habogott Aang.

„Bocs a skorpió-vipera dolog miatt," szólt Sokka szégyenlősen. Tudatában – ténylegesen, borotvaélesen tudatában – mindennek, amit nem mondott. _Aang hallja a hazugságot. De én nem hazudok…_ „Arra kellett fogadnom, amit tudtam. Dühös volt, és csak azt akarta, hogy valaki _figyeljen_. Úgyhogy nem vitatkoztam vele. Nem olyan dologról, ami nem volt fontos."

„Nem fontos?" Katara ujjai csupasz törzsét simították, hüvelykekre a vizestömlőjétől.

„Már így is utálja a légidomárokat," mutatott rá Sokka. „Ezt csináltad a Festett hölggyel, igaz? Hagytad hadd álljon bosszút. Csak hogy úgy állja, hogy a legtöbb embernek ne essen baja." Megdörgölte fejét. „Kibírok egy fejfájást." _Remélem_.

„Jah," kuncogott Aang. „De tudod, ez _őrültség_ volt."

„Hé, ha őrültség és működik…" Lábra állva, Sokka hagyta, hogy a világ visszabillenjen az egyensúly felé. Túlnézett rajtuk, ahol egy óriás fehér és barna bolyhos labda horkant. „Már össze is pakoltátok Appát? Azt hittem – hát…"

„Meg vannak az alapjaid, és éles elméd," jegyezte meg Piandao. „Gyere vissza, mikor az idő inkább a te oldaladon áll." Elmosolyodott. „Megértem, hogy ütemtervetek van."

Remek. Ezt sosem fogja kiheverni.

„Gyerünk, menjünk, mielőtt Appa után megy, amiért megrágja a kertet," sürgette Aang, a csuklójára akaszkodva.

„Jövök," mondta Sokka, türelmetlenül kicsavarodva a fogásból Aang meglepett nyikkanására. „Adj egy percet, oké?"

Végre, mindannyian felmásztak Appára, hallótávon kívülre. Sokka nyelt egyet. „Piandao mester…"

„Még kísértetként is, Temul egy sárkány-gyermek," mondta a kardforgató egyszerűen. „Régi történetek vannak, hogy mit képesek tenni az emberek elméjével." Szürke szemek néztek az övéibe. „Mennyire csúnyán bántott?"

„Nem annyira, mint amennyire Aanget bántotta volna." Sokka ebben biztos volt, ha másban nem is. „Kavart a fejemmel. Elbírok vele. Aang – ő az Avatár. Egy darabban van rá szükségünk."

Piandao figyelte őt. „A hatalmáért?"

„Nem," felelte Sokka szilárdan. „Hanem mert mindenki más úgy _hiszi_, hogy ő az egyetlen fickó, aki megjavíthatja a világot. Ami őrület, ő csak egy gyerek – de ők ezt nem látják. Csak a legendát látják. Szükségük van erre. Szóval, jah. Inkább én, mint ő."

„Szólt, mint egy igaz taktikus," bólintott Piandao. „Légy óvatos." Előre lépett, és-

_Mi a fene?_

Nem ölelték meg így már _hetek_ óta.

„Selyembe égetni írásjegyeket művészet, manapság nem igen gyakorolják a tűzidomárok. De ez volt a módja, ahogy minden nagy név tartotta a családi tekercseit, és Temul olyan régimódi, amennyire csak lehet," mondta Piandao, még mindig tartva őt. „Tudnod kell, hogy Temul _visszaszerezte_ azokat a tekercseket az onmitsu-tól. Az én nevem rajtuk van, listázva az örökbe fogadásomat. És a mai reggeltől… a tiéd is."

„Hogy mi?" Nem volt kiáltás. Inkább férfias sikkanás. „De- de ti nem kérdeztek, mielőtt elmentek elrabolni valakit a törzsetekbe, és én nem vagyok lány, és – oh szellemek, Teruko azt mondta ti férj-rablást csináltok, és Temul túlságosan öreg hozzám, nem is említve, hogy _halott_-„

„Nem férj vagy. Hanem hadi zsákmány," Piandao elsomolyodott. „És már nagyon régóta háborúban áll az Avatárral."

Bosszút akart állni Aang-en. És elvette. „_Vízi Törzsi_ vagyok!"

„Nem hiszem, hogy érdekli." Vigyorgott Piandao, hátralépve. „Légy óvatos a hősködéssel fogékony ifjoncok körül. Különösen ifjú tűzidomárok körül. Kétlem, hogy Aang nagyon örülne, ha saját klánt vonzanál."

…_Apu meg fog ölni._

* * *

Akshara – az ABC betűi. Szintén jelent kardot.

Api kuzalam? – Jól vagy?

Naiva – aligha; nem!

Jitakshara – aki elsajátította a betűit. Vagy, ha valaki szójátékot csinál (és Piandao megtenné) – egy aki mestere a kardjának.

_Suniyuktabhasha –_ "épített nyelv"

_Uccanyayalaya – _Magas Udvari.

* * *

Legközelebb:

„Halál Sokka apja által," morogta magában Zuko, ahogy a középső dokkon vártak. „Nem az, ahogy el akartam menni."


	55. Chapter 55

**55.**

„Halál Sokka apja által," morogta magában Zuko, ahogy a középső dokkon vártak. „Nem az, ahogy el akartam menni."

Shirong sokatmondó pillantást vetett rá. „Nem szívesen hinném, hogy van módja ahogy szeretnél elmenni. Szükségünk van még őrökre?"

_Nincs szükségem őrökre!_ Akart Zuko felcsattanni. De nem tette. Pontosan tudta, Amaya milyen tanácsot adna bárkinek, aki megfulladt. Vagy akit felgyújtottak. Vagy szellemekkel nézett szembe. Nemhogy mindhárom. És az a _pihenni_ lenne. Nyugton maradni. Pihenni néhány napig. Mintha _lett volna_ néhány napjuk.

„Hakoda főnök becsületes ember," mondta helyette Zuko. „Ha rajtunk akart volna ütni, azt hiszem mostanra már tudnánk róla."

„Hmm."

„Különben is. A fa gyúlékony."

„Igaz." Shirong felvidultnak tűnt a gondolatra.

Zuko megpróbálta nem felvonni a szemöldökét. Pontosan mit mondtak Shirongnak a Víz Törzséről, hogy ilyen vérszomjas reakciót váltson ki?

_Egy szót. Katara_, mutatott rá elméjének egy része.

Ah. Persze. Az a zűr. Talán mégis jobb lett volna lehozni Iroh bácsit a kúpról.

_Nem. Prioritások. Rá kell jönnünk hogyan eresszük le Asagitatsut, különben semmi sem fog működni._

És Bácsika csak néhány napja kérte meg Amaya kezét. Zuko nem fogja kitenni Amaya mestert egy egész flotta undorának a nyaklánca miatt.

_Megbirkózom ezzel._

És ha nem tudott, Teruko Hadnagy, Nagasama Íjász, és Nagasama emberei érdekes kis kereszttüzet állítottak fel. A nyilak talán nem voltak valami jók a megfúltak ellen, de a Yu Yan-ok halálosak voltak egyszerű emberi ellenfelek ellen.

_Agni a nagyobb hatótávú fegyverekkel rendelkező oldalt részesíti kegyben._

Lélegezz. Mentálisan menj végig még egyszer a megjelenéseden. Hüvelyébe csúsztatott dao; Hakoda semmiképp sem jön partra fegyvertelenül. Réz-szegésű barna ruha, hogy pótolja a zöldet, amit a szellem-világ hamuvá perzselt. Nincs vizestömlő a láthatáron; az öbölnek elégnek kell lennie, ha már addig taszítják. Haj hátrakötve egy régimódi láng-dísszel, és ki tudja Wen asszony hogy tartotta ezt az ékszerei közt.

Nem egészen hercegi mércéjű kinézet. De Hakoda látta rosszabban is.

_Attitűd. Vedd fel a tartásodat. Várj._

A férfiak arckifejezése alapján, ahogy Hakoda hajója a dokkhoz húzódott, nem örültek a látásának.

_Mi egyéb van új?_

A főnök maga olyan ember levegőjével lépett a dokkra, mint aki mocsári zsombékon veszi az útját. A harcosok mögötte még kevésbé tűntek felcsigázottnak. „Zuko herceg. Nem számítottam rá, hogy itt talállak."

„Hakoda főnök," ismerte el Zuko. „Ugyanezt mondhatnám. Nem túl sokan akarnak közel menni egy aktív vulkánhoz." _És hogy milyen közel vagy… azt most hagyjuk nyugodni_. „A sólyom, amit küldtünk válasz nélkül tért vissza."

„Nem tudtam mit mondjak." Hakoda Shirongra pillantott. „A még _mindig a Föld Király szövetségesei vagytok_ nem az a kérdés, amit egy Tűz Népe számkivetettől vártam."

_Várd ki. Várj…_

„És minden ember közül neked tudnod kell, hogy Ba Sing Se elesett."

„A város nem esik el, míg igaz királya uralkodik," felelte Shirong egyenletesen. „Ba Sing Se talán okkupálva van, de a népem még mindig harcol."

„Több, mint egy módon," jelentette ki Zuko. _Ez ajánlom, hogy elég diplomácia legyen. Erre most nincs időnk!_ A magasan felettük levő templom hegy felé rántotta fejét. „Sokka volt odafenn. Úgyhogy tudja ki van odafenn, és hogy mit tett a Tűz Népének a múltban. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy a kis légből kapott lázadását ne térítse el egy okos parancsnok íjászokkal és jó rakatnyi égő katapult munícióval. A siklók égnek."

„Te már csak tudod," felelte Hakoda szárazon. „Egy ilyen segítőkész táborhoz képest, ez nagyon úgy néz ki, mint egy Tűz Népe kolónia kezdete."

_Ez SárkánySzárnyak. Ez remény_… De ő ezt soha nem értené. „Hívja ahogyan akarja. Megmondtuk mi miért vagyunk itt." Zuko megpróbálta nem összecsikorgatni a fogait. „És maga?"

„Hol a nagybátyád?"

…Nem _megsütni a leereszkedő Vízi Törzsi barbárt_, szólt magára Zuko. „Iroh _Tábornok_ éppen azon dolgozik hogyan beszéljen le egy nagyon nyűgös vulkánt arról, hogy _lerobbantsa az Északi Levegő Templomát a térképről_." Elkapta a lélegzetét. „Ha beszélni akar vele, várhat, amíg _ő_ nem talált egy alkalmas időt arra, hogy szünetet tartson."

„Sajnálatos módon, ez igaz," szólt Shirong a hitetlenkedő csendbe. „Csak nemrég jelentettem a Föld Királynak, hogy pontosan milyen közel is van Asagitatsu a kitöréshez; fogalmunk sem volt, mikor ő és a herceg megalkudták az egyezményt. A saját földidomáraink erősítették meg a veszélyt, és a Föld Királynak teljes bizalma van benne, hogy szövetségeseink megbirkóznak vele. Ha bárki is meg tud."

Hakoda összeszűkült pillantást vetett rá, de visszafordult Zuko-hoz. „Akkor hol van Jee kapitány?"

_Készen áll arra, hogy mindannyiotokat lángoló szilánkokká változtasson_. Egy pillanatra, Zuko hagyta az utalt sértést nyugodni. _Lehet, hogy nem tudja. Lehet, hogy nem_…

De látta már a számító szemeknek ezt a villanását az udvarban. _Meddig taszíthatom_, vihogta egy nemes tartása, _mielőtt modortalanságos dühben szégyent hoz magára_?

Mert _mindig_ ez történt. Az életéért sem tudta a játszmát játszani. Csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy hallgat, és érzi a mérgező tüskéket befúródni, és kitartani, amíg meg nem szökhet…

_Megégetni őket. Megfojtani mindet._

Nem. Rossz ötlet. Asagitatsu lángjai voltak minden, ami köztük és mégtöbb megfúlt között állt, kölcsönvenni őket, hogy öljön nem lenne bölcs dolog.

De óh, csábító volt.

„Hakoda főnök." Shirong hangja úgy hangzott, mintha megmártózott volna az Északi Sarknál. „Jól értem, hogy jobb szeretne nem alkudni a fennhatósággal, melyet a Föld Király és a vulkán szellem maga is SárkánySzárnyak nagyuraként ismer el?"

Ami, a felszínen Hakodának kibúvót jelentett. Csak annyit kellett mondania _igen_.

És ha azt teszi, Zuko tudta, Shirong – és mindenki egyéb, aki a _sajátjaként_ kívánta tiszteltetni településüket, emberek és szellemek által – vidáman kidobná az egész Vízi Törzs flottát a fülénél fogva.

Ami azt jelentette, hogy a dolgok épp felgyorsulni készültek, gyorsan; és fenébe is, nem _akart_ harcolni-

„Hé! Vízi Törzs!" csiripelte Saoluan. Intett a dokkok partfelőli részéről, Langxue felmérve a helyzetet mellette. „Megyünk megkérdezni a siklókat, hogy elkezdenek-e szomszédként viselkedni, vagy megpróbálnak bombákat dobni ránk. Akarsz jönni?"

…És hála Agninak a látcsövekért, és a gyors eligazításokért a szövetségeseidnek egy kék-vitorlás katasztrófa betoppanásán. Zuko nézte, ahogy Hakoda arca meglepetésből felháborodottba, majd óvatosan elfojtott rémületbe csap át. És megpróbált nem vigyorogni.

_Ezúttal? Én nyertem._

* * *

Mindhármukat és egy halom ellátmányt felemelve a hegyoldalon egy köröző jégkígyón, Langxue végre felsóhajtott. „Oké. Ez egy kicsit _túl_ szoros volt."

„Úgy ám," értett egyet Saoluan, visszapillantva a messze alanti öbölre. „Láttad azokat a tüzeket megugrani ott kinn? Azt hittem egy percen belül ropogós Délijeink lesznek."

Igazából, a vizet nézte, amint dühösen felcsap a dokk pilléreknél. Még egy perc, még pár csúnya szó, és borotva éles jég lett volna.

_És rövidebbek lettünk volna egy Vízi Törzsi flottával._

Hát… valószínűleg nem. Zuko szorosan fogta a temperamentumát. Csak, nem olyan volt, amit Langxue pusztításra tesztelt volna.

„A lányom megmondhatja nektek ő milyen veszélyes," mondta Hakoda komoran.

„Katara, igaz?" Langxue felhorkant. „Bármikor viszem a _szándékos fenyegetést_ egy _elkényeztetett kölyök_ felett, _aki zavargást kelt_. Miért nem _te_ kötözted meg? Te vagy a főnöke. És te használhattál volna kötelet."

…Ami lehet, hogy nem a legjobb dolog volt kimondani, ébredt rá Langxue, elkapva Saoluan felszisszenését, és a hitetlenkedő felháborodást Hakoda arcán. „Azt várod, hogy támadjam meg a saját lányomat?" kiáltotta fel Hakoda.

„Mi ezt tesszük Kyoshi Szigetén, ha egy vízidomár nem uralja magát." Saoluan kutató pillantást vetett a főnökre, sötéten keretezett szemekkel egy fehérre festett arcban. „De mi általában köteleket használunk, mielőtt zavargások törnének ki. Egy vízidomár, aki túl dühös, hogy figyeljen, húzva az emberek szívein? Emberek halnak meg. Ez az a fajta dolog, amitől az Unagi elé vetnek." Felemelte kesztyűs kezét. „Kistestvér? Állítsd meg a jeget."

_Oh, ez jó lesz_. Kezének egy lefelé vágásával megállította őket; Langxue lelépett a szilárd földre, és hideg, semleges arccal fonta össze karjait. _Látod? Nem idomítok. Udvarias vagyok._

Csakhogy Hakoda szemöldökráncolásából, amaz egyáltalán nem ismerte fel az állást. Mi a fene?

„Csak azt hallottuk, amit a legénység a _Suzuran_-on el tudott mondani nekünk," szólt Saoluan tényretörően. „Nem lepne meg, ha túloztak volna egy kicsit. Valószínűleg egy teljes tsunamira számítottak, ha Katara nem áll le. Valamire, ami eltörné a _Suzuran_ hátát, és a fenékre küldené. Pont mint az inváziós flottát." Vállat vont. „Szóval. Mi történt?"

Hakoda lenézett a lejtőn, a kikötő felé. „Azt várod, hogy elhiggyem, azt hitték Katara el tudná süllyeszteni a hajójukat?"

„Ő az Avatár tanára," szólt Langxue nyersen. „Valószínűleg el tudja."

Hakoda tiltakozni kezdett… és megtorpant. Tetőtől talpig végigmérte Langxuét. „Te el tudnád?"

„Fém, és ekkora? Valószínűleg nem," vont vállat Langxue. „Jee kapitány állt már szemben vízidomárokkal. Tudja, hogy a hullámokba vezessen. De fa hajókat? Vízi törzsi hajókat?" Felszisszent. „Igen. El tudok."

Hakoda hátrált egy lépést. „Meg is tetted."

„Nem!" De nem ez volt a teljes igazság. „_Nem tettem_. De… mikor gyerek voltam…" összevonta vállait az emlékre. „A vihar után – a Shengek fogadtak be. De mikor először kimentünk halászni, és feltámadt a szél – lehajítottak a fedélzetről. _Muszáj_ volt nekik."

A főnök vállai megmerevedtek, kék ruhája fodrozódva. „Le_hajítottak_-„

„Volt egy kötelem!" Langxue az ajkába harapott, megpróbálva elnyomni egy lángolásnyi haragot. Hogy képzelte ez a Vízi Törzsi főnök, hogy bármi oka legyen elítélni az _ő_ faluját? Hisztiben dobált hullámokat; legalább az ő módszerükkel senki sem halt meg!"

„A családja meghalt egy viharban," szólt Saoluan halkan. „Ő a partra mosódott. Senki sem hiszi, hogy ő süllyesztette el a hajót-„

„Jah, persze," vicsorogta Langxue magában.

„-De még egy gyerek vízidomár is sok kárt okozhat pánikban. Rosszabbá teheti a hullámokat. Megránthatja a vízet a fenékben, hogy a hajó pont a rossz pillanatban dől be. _Megfagyaszthatja_ a vizet, egyenesen a deszkákban, hogy az egész hajó szétesik a szegélyeknél. A faluban _senki_ nem vitte volna ki Langxué-t a vízre. Nem évekig. Nem amíg le nem tudta fogni, és nem _érezni_ a _gondolkodás_ helyett. Nem volt biztonságos." A homlokát ráncolta. „A ti törzsetek kinn él a jégen, igaz? Jött már ki Katara valaha is a sodrából? _Igazán_ kijönni?"

Kék szemek szűkültek össze olyan módon, ami azt mondta Hakoda pontosan tudja Saoluan mire akar kilyukadni. „A lányom _soha_ nem bántaná a népét."

„Azt hiszed Langxue akarta bántani a Shengeket?" lőtt vissza Saoluan. „Az idomárok felkavarodnak. Idomítanak. Nem mindig tudják, hogy idomítanak. Hacsak nem rántod vissza őket, hogy meglássák." Hagyta, hogy a lélegzete kisóhajtson. „Zuko azt mondta Katara zendülést készült elindítani. Megpróbálni rávenni a harcosaidat, hogy elkezdjenek embereket ölni, mikor ők csak távozni akartak. A szigeten? Az én dolgom lett volna ráülni. Szóval te mit láttál mi történt?"

„Láttam az arrogáns fiatal fiát annak a férfinak, aki a feleségem halálát parancsolta. Kezet emelni _a lányomra_." Hakoda szája zord vonal volt. „Az utolsó Déli vízidomárra. A törzsünk reményére."

„Aki ilyen közel volt ahhoz, hogy felzúzza az egész flottátokat, csak azért, mert bepöccent!" csattant fel Langxue.

„A lányomnak talán gyakorlásra van szüksége az idomításával, de soha nem okozna kárt szándékosan a törzsében," mondta Hakoda szilárdan. „A vízidomárok a szellemektől áldottak. Mi megbecsüljük és tiszteljük őket. Nem élünk vissza vízidomár gyermekekkel, mikor hibát követnek el. És nem öljük meg őket." Lemutatott a kikötő felé. „Az a tűzidomár a fia, és unokája és dédunokája férfiaknak, akik mindent elkövettek, hogy elpusztítsák a világot. Miért vannak harcosok Kyoshi Szigetéről bárhol a közelében ezeknek az… embereknek."

És ha Zuko hallotta volna _ezt_ a hangszínt, Langxue tudta, a hajók hamu lettek volna. _És nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy megpróbálnám megállítani._ „Megmentette az életemet."

„Csakugyan," szólt Hakoda laposan. „Miért?"

_Mert ugyanabban a kísérteties csónakban evez, mint én. Mert mindkettőnket besoroztak a szellemek – kifejezetten a te La-d. Mert ő egy jó fickó, még ha olyan rángatózó is, mint egy csörgő-vipera egy forró kövön_. „Tudod mit? Nem érdekel. Meghalni készültem. Kihúzott belőle. Most a vulkán tetején vagyunk, ami megölte Yangchen Avatárt, és ő megpróbálja megállítani, hogy kiiktassa Aang Avatárt. Én _segíteni_ fogok. Te mit fogsz csinálni?"

Hakoda megint végigmérte. Kevéssé a pillantással, amit egy gyerekre vetne, inkább olyannal, amivel a törzs egyik fiatal harcosát illetné. „Az a kupac füstölgő kő megölhet egy Avatárt?"

„Oh, hadd én," szólt Saoluan hajmeresztő derűvel. „Az a szikla?" lemutatott a kúpra. „Az csak egy ici-pici lábujjhegye Asagitatsunak." Szélesen intett karjaival az egész kalderára. „A hajóid? Asagitatsuban _ülnek_."

Hakoda félrenyelt. „Az a tűzidomár nem- ti benn éltek egy-!"

„Nem tudtad? A tűzidomárok _szeretnek_ vulkánokon élni. Élt ad nekik." Langxue elsomolyodott egy kissé. „Mint a vízidomárok jégen élve."

A kék szemek összeszűkültek, szemlátomást fontolóra véve ezt.

_Heh. Vajon miért? A Keleti Kontinensen levő kolóniák közül egy sincs vulkánon. Mire pályázik-_

A nyugati szigetek. Azoknak kell lenniük. Zuko-nak _igaza_ volt.

_Egy invázió. Oh, majomtollak._

„Szóval igen, Asagitatsu képes megölni egy Avatárt," mondta Langxue, mielőtt Hakoda valami még felkavaróbbat felhozhatott volna. „És meg is tette. Ba Sing Se-nek és az Északi Víz Törzsének mind vannak feljegyzései. Yangchen Avatár itt halt meg." A csontjaiban érezte. _Tudta_, ahogy ismerte a tájat, ami fölött átsöpörtek; őszi lombok áthalványulva a hegyi nyár növényeivé. _Ismertem ezt a helyet. Réges-rég_.

_Hyourin_ ismerte. Ő… hát. Valahogy azt kívánta bárcsak ne ismerné.

„A légidomárok nagyon sebezhetők a hamu légzésére," kényszerítette magát Langxue a folytatásra. „A nagyon magas, nagyon _ritka_ levegő légzésére vannak. Nekik nincs… annyi védelmük, mint nekünk alföldieknek." És közel sem annyi, mint a sárkány-gyermekeknek. A hamu és füst egyszerűen nem ölte meg őket úgy, ahogy a legtöbb embert. „A gyógyítóik képesek kijavítani a hamut – legalábbis, így mondják a történetek – de mikor látott valaki utoljára egy légidomár gyógyítót? Ha Asagitatsu berobbant – ha Aang elkapja a szelét, még ha olyan lenn is van, mint Ba Sing Se…" felszisszent. „Megölheti."

„A lányom gyógyító," tiltakozott Hakoda.

„Remek," nyújtotta el szavait Langxue. „Tudja hogyan kell kezelni a habarcsot valaki tüdejében? Mert ez olyan." Megborzongott. „Nagyon csúnya módja a halálnak."

„Hé." Saoluan a vállán nyugtatta kezét, óvatosan távol maradva a rántásától. „Nyugalom. Az Arc-Tolvaj a tengeren keresztül dolgozik, igaz? Idefenn rendben leszünk."

„Jah, remélem," mormolta Langxue. Megpróbálva nem látni azokat, akik fulladoztak és meghaltak Asagitatsu első morajlásaitól évszázadokkal ezelőtt; fuldokló, lélegzet nélküli testek roncsai, lélegzetért kiáltva, ami nem akart jönni. Megpróbálva nem érezni Hyourin rettenetét, amikor rájöttek, hogy Asagitatsu _nem lesz_ megállítva. Nem egy Avatár által. Nem senki által.

Megpróbálva nem emlékezni hőre és kudarcra és üveg sötét hópihéire, amik a tüdejét szaggatták belülről-

_Ne. Ne gondolj rá._

Álmaiban mindüket látta; fuldokolva, égve, haldokolva. Az álmokban Zuko kudarcot vallott, és Asagitatsu villám-kacajjal gúnyolódott velük égő felhőkből, ahogy a megfúltak elözönlötték őket. A szelleme csak nézni tudta, erőtlenül, ahogy a halott hús széttépte őket…

Az álmokban, a holtaknak mind Saoluan arcuk volt.

Langxue lélegzetet vett, megpróbálva nem remegni. Ellökve a borzalmat. „Sajnálom. Én csak… állandóan látom." _Meghalhattál volna. Meghalhattál volna pont előttem. És én nem tudtam volna róla, míg nincs túl késő_.

„A Rágcsáló?" Hakoda úgy nézett ki, mint aki le akarna ugrani a lejtőn és visszagurulni a flottájához. „Mit csinált Zuko, hogy megsértette?"

„Tovább lélegzett," morogta Langxue. Felhúzta a könnyebb csomagot – tudta, hogy Saoluan fontoskodni kezdene körülötte, ha a nehezebbet vette volna, banyek, nem volt kisbaba – keze egy csavarintásával összeszedett jeget, és menni kezdett. És rávette magát, hogy csak… lélegezzen. _Be és ki. Nyugalom. Nem Zuko az egyetlen, aki össze akar zúzni dolgokat._

Nem csak az volt, hogy Saoluan milyen közel került a meghaláshoz. Az ára volt, az átkozott, bosszantó ára annak, ami volt.

_Mi állunk a köztesben. A szellemek tengerének partjához sétálhatunk, és visszajöhetünk._

És csak annyiba került, hogy kifeszegették egy yāorén szellemét a testétől. Csak egy _kicsit_.

A szellemeknek nem szabadott volna elválniuk élő testektől. Felemássá hagyta a chi-det. Egy szakadozott élt mindenben amit gondoltál, amit éreztél. És az egyedüli módja, hogy kijavítsd, hogy időt tölts el csak _létezéssel_. És reméled, hogy meggyógyulsz.

De nem állt szándékában mindezt megmagyarázni Hakoda főnöknek. Nem olyasvalakinek, aki _tudta_, hogy a tűzidomároknak temperamentumuk van… és aki szándékosan olyan messzire taszította Zuko-t, amennyire csak tudta.

„Nem tudjuk miért, de az Arc-Tolvaj azt akarja, hogy Asagitatsu kitörjön," mondta helyette Langxue. „Az életünkért harcolva végeztük halott emberek ellen." Felmeredt az égre, ahol siklók köröztek. „És ők csak _nézték_."

„Könnyű," mormolta Saoluan. „Mennyit látnak egyáltalán odafentről? A _Suzuran_-on jöttünk. És mikor a Tűz Népe legutóbb- oh."

Egy hosszú pillanatig, a megcsavarodott sötétségnek előttük nem volt értelme. Kemény élű volt, de nem szikla; foltokban narancs-vöröses, és piszkosbarna…

_Csont. Azok csont-töredékek._

És most Langxue már látta hogy hol hasadt el a fém, egy szakadozott tépés Ozai Lángja emblémáján keresztül. A masszív acél és vas kocsi elcsavarodott, azon a módon ahogy csak szélnek és engesztelhetetlen sziklának sikerül. Csontok félig belül voltak, félig szétszóródva a fagyasztó roncs körül, szétzúzva, mint egy szirtről leejtett jégdarab.

Felnézett a rozsdás láncról és összeomlott horgonykampóról, kutatva a szirt arcát sebhelyekre. Megtalálta őket, ezernyi lábbal feljebb. „Esélyük sem volt."

„A Mechanista népét támadták," szólt Hakoda egyenletesen.

„Na és? Nem sajnálhatom őket?" lobbant fel Langxue. „_Látták jönni_. Ezt tudod, ugye? Vagy egy bomba, vagy az Avatár, vagy a _lányod_; valami lerobbantotta őket, és leestek. _Tudták_, hogy zuhannak." Lehunyta szemeit, és megrázta a fejét. „Legalább, mikor valaki leszúr, tudod, hogy csak jobbak voltak nálad."

„A halott halott," kezdte Hakoda.

„Úgy érti hagyhattak hátra kísérteteket," vágta félbe Saoluan. „Ez rossz mindannyiunknak." Kesztyűs ujjal a víz felé bökött. „_Megfúlt hullákkal_ harcoltunk, mert a kísérteteik az Arc-Tolvaj hatalmában voltak. Próbáltál már valaha is megölni halott testeket?" Hangja kissé felszökkent, remegve a szélein. „Tudom, hogy ti szerettek harcolni, de hidd el nekem. Nem vicces!"

„Nővérkém." Langxue elkapta a kezét. Szándékos ölelésbe vonta maga köré a karját. „Semmi baj. Elmondjuk Zuko-nak. Ő majd felküld ide valakit, hogy… hogy megtegye, ami szükséges egy megemlékezéshez." A főnökre ráncolta szemöldökét. „Azt hiszed Zuko az ellenség? Rendben. De idefenn nincsenek sámánok. Sem papok. Sem bölcsek! _Senki_, aki nyugalomra hajthatja a Tűz Népe kísérteteket. Kivéve két herceget, akik mindünket életben próbálnak tartani. Az uralkodói család _nem_ _úgy_ főnökök mint ti. Megvan a fennhatóságuk, hogy kezeljenek kísérteteket. Akár tetszik nekik akár nem." A tenger-zöld szemek összeszűkültek. „Tudod, hogy a szellemek átkelhetnek a mi világunkba napfordulók éjszakáin. De még sosem láttál egy hordányi Tűz kísértetet, mert ők Tűz, ők a _nyár_, és nektek van _nyárközépi napotok_. Itt? Nekünk nincs. Mit gondolsz mi fog történni azzal a Templommal, ha Zuko nem csinál _valamit_ a napforduló előtt?"

„Ha a előbb nem kap el bennünket a vulkán," mormolta Saoluan.

Hakoda szemöldökei felszökkentek, és megint végignézett a szétzúzódott fémen. „Miért?" kérdezte végül. „Ő Ozai fia."

És a Víz-nek, a család volt minden. „És ő Shidan unokája," vágott vissza Langxue. „Találkoztunk azzal a nyűgös vén sárkánnyal. Byakko úgy gondolja a háború őrültség."

Hakoda összefonta karjait. „Őrültség vagy sem, ti Kyoshi Szigetiek vagytok. Hajlandóak vagytok szólni a hercegért, aki felégette az otthonaitokat?"

„_Igen."_

Hakoda szemei összeszűkültek. Megrázta a fejét.

És ha ez nem egy csendes, _mind őrültek vagytok, de nem vagyok elég udvariatlan, hogy kimondjam _volt, Langxue fogja a mosogatási szolgálatot a jövő hétre.

„Amint mondtad, Kyoshi Szigetiek vagyunk." Saoluan elsomolyodott, hajának egy szemérmes dobásával. „Ugyanazok az emberek, akik kiültek ebből a háborúból száz évig. Hogyhogy nem vagy ránk mérges?"

_Oh remek_, nyögte majdnem Langxue. _Ez nem fog működni_-

„Hadban állunk a Tűz Népével," szólt Hakoda higgadtan. „Minden segítségre szükségünk van."

Festett szemöldökök felívelve, Saoluan hüvelykujjával a kikötő felé bökött.

„…Nem mondhatod komolyan."

„Nem kell szeretned," vont vállat Saoluan. „A fenébe is, még bíznod sem kell benne igazán. Gondolj bele. _Számkivetett_. Bárki a Tűz Úr fickói közül, akik itt kötnek ki egyenesen az _ő_ torkának fognak jönni. Nem a Mechanista barátodénak."

Hakoda beszélni kezdett, és meggondolta magát. Visszanézett a kikötőre. „Hmm."

Langxue megpróbált nem rugózni a lábujjhegyein. Az ember gondolkodott. Adniuk kellett neki egy kis időt.

A homlokát ráncolva, Hakoda felnézett a messze fenti Templomra. „Tényleg aggódtok amiatt, hogy bombákat dobnak le?"

„Természetes gázok jönnek fel mindenféle helyeken. Még nem vagyunk biztosak benne hol van mind." Langxue kicsit jobban eligazította a csomagját a vállán. „Nem tudjuk mit terveznek. Úgyhogy kiderítjük. És te?"

„Azt hiszem meglátjuk, akkor."

_Bennünk sem bízik. Csodás._

De a következő forduló mögött útjukban, ott volt a fém kábel-hintó-izé, amit Zuko leírt; szerencsével az útjuk felfelé.

_Hát akkor rajta._

* * *

_Nincs értelmük_, gondolta Hakoda a Templom fő udvarának árnyaiban állva, ahogy Langxue és Saoluan megosztották azokat a dagadó csomagokat, amiket felrángattak a fém emelvényen – és ha ez nem volt elég, hogy egy tisztességes ember fogait összekocogtassa, a levegőben himbálózni magasabban mint a madarak?

Ám azoknak a csomagoknak a tartalma még zavaróbb volt. Rizs. Szárított hal. Egyéb dirib-darab napon szárítottak, amikről Hakoda felismerte, hogy Tűz Népe és Föld Királysági utazási kellékek, minden olyan könnyű súlyú és utazást bíró, amennyire csak az ember tehette. Még a cukrozott citromszeleteknek a gyerekek számára is meg volt a helyük; ha valamiféle elgondolhatatlan irtózásod volt a tengeri aszalt szilva iránt, ami a többi népeknek volt, akkor _szükséged_ volt azokra a fedélzeten.

„Tudja hogy éhesek vagytok." Hakoda halkan tartotta hangját, ahogy a Mechanistához beszélt. Nincs értelme szerencsét próbálnia még Kyoshi Szigetlakókkal sem. Nem mikor úgy tűnt úgy gondolják Ozai fia _megbízható_. És nem csak fegyverszünetre. Mondhattak amit akartak; azok ketten a Tűz Népével _éltek_. Ez… felkavaró volt. „Ez veszélyes."

„Attól tartok Iroh Tábornok mindig is ijesztően sokat tudott rólunk." Ji szórakozottan megkocogtatta monokliját, figyelve szomszédaikat. „Azt hiszem azok között lehetett, akik már kezdetben értünk érveltek, hogy nyugton hagyjanak minket. Hát… többnyire nyugton." Felsóhajtott. „Azt hiszem nem gondoltuk át igazán. Az Avatár itt volt, elnyertük szabadságunkat, jól el voltunk látva a télre…"

És most rajtuk volt a nyár. Hakoda bólintott, felmérve az ajándékok körül összegyűlt feleségek és gyerekek kinézetét. Felmérve az aggodalom, vigyázott megkönnyebbülés arckifejezéseit. _Még nem éheznek. De tudják, hogy megtörténhet, ha valami nem fordul jóra hamar._ „Nincs idefenn semmi, amit vadászhattok, vagy gyűjthettek?"

„Vannak gyümölcsfák, és néhány elvadult kert, amit újra birtokba vettünk. A csirke-disznók többnyire tudnak maguknak élelmet keresni. És van néhány hal a magas patakokban, amikhez hozzáférünk. Ezen kívül – nem, nem sok." Sóhajtott Ji. „Még ha lenne is, a siklók csak annyi súlyt tudnak szállítani. A léggömbünk jobb, de eléggé látható. Nem szívesen fizetném vissza a lenti lejtőn élő rokonainkat a gabonájukért azzal, hogy nem kívánt figyelmet fordíttatok feléjük."

„Rokonok?" Hakoda kíváncsian kihúzta magát.

„A falunkból nem mindenki akart a levegőben életet építeni magának," ismerte el Ji. „Még azok közül is, akik velünk jöttek, kevesen tudják elviselni az életet a Templomban. Különösen a herbalistánk, Chunhua. Elég ideig maradt, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla Teo gyógyul… hát, amennyire valaha is fog. De ő csak egyre törékenyebbé vált, mint egy száradó nádszál. Azt mondja azért, mert nem érezte a föld fordulását, vagy valami költői zagyvaság. Bár azt hiszem a lényegre tapintott, valahogy. Az évszakok nem ugyanazok idefenn. A szél az, ami hajtja amit tehetünk, és amikor." Felvidult. „De te kihívást hoztál nekünk, igen? Csodás!"

Zavartan, Hakoda követte végig folyosókon és fura ajtókon, megállva egy rendetlenebb teremben, mint egy Föld Királysági fegyverraktár. Ji szétterítette Sokka irományát egy félig beborított asztalon, és egy boldog sóhajjal leült tanulmányozni.

„Sokka soha nem volt valami művészi," érezte Hakoda szükségesnek hogy hozzátegye.

Fa ujjak kattantak, ahogy Ji leintette. „Apró reprezentációs részletek! Tervrajzok jöhetnek később. Ami számít, az az ötlet átvizsgálása és tesztelése!" Olyan ember arcával nézett a papírra, aki álmai vadászatát látta…

A homlokát ráncolta, és megfordította a papírt. „Pontosan mit is nézek?"

A Sokká-val való izgatott beszélgetésből merítve, Hakoda átnyúlt fölötte, egy negyeddel jobbra fordítva a képet. „Fém halat, benn vízidomárokkal." Csak remélte, hogy olyan sok vízidomár van is a Ködös Mocsárban, mint Sokka mondta. Vízidomítás, ami nem volt jég? Valótlan.

_Vízidomárok Kyoshi Szigetén. Ez több mint valótlan._

Saoluannak igaza volt. Dühös volt rájuk. Ha tudta volna hogy oda küldje Katarát képzésre; ha megtörték volna drágállatos semlegességüket és segítettek volna, akár pár évvel korábban…

_A _ha_ nem fog bálnákat_, emlékeztette magát Hakoda erélyesen. Rakomány van a hálódban. Ne veszítsd el. „A tűzidomárok és a víz nem keverednek. Általában," helyesbített, visszaemlékezve egy bizonyos bosszantó hercegre és láng-burkolta hullámok tornyosuló hajtásaira. Még soha nem látott ahhoz hasonlót aznap előtt, és remélte, hogy soha senki sem fogja látni. „Sokka úgy gondolja, hogy ha a víz alá megyünk…"

„Mint a fúró, átvájva egy közegen, amiről soha nem is álmodták, hogy védelemre szorul," mondta a Mechanista, félig magának. „A méret lesz a trükkös része."

„A méret?" visszhangozta Hakoda, nem biztosan benne, hogy jól hallott.

„Minél nagyobbak, annál több levegőt tartalmazhatnak," mondta Ji tényre törően. „De nagyobb 'halakat', hogy úgy mondjam, nehezebb is lesz keresztüllökni a vízen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttad már hétköznapi hajókkal."

Hakoda a homlokát ráncolta. „A Tűz Népének soha nem tűnik problémája lennie."

„Oh, van nekik. Meglepne mennyi problémájuk van, még szén-motorokkal is, hogy erővel lássa el őket," mondta a Mechanista szórakozottan. „Az a teherhajó a kikötőben? Nem az egyik hatalmas teherhajójuk, vagy csapatszállítójuk mérete. Valószínűleg elég sebességet tud felvenni, hogy lehagyja a flottátokat. De egész biztos nem az egyik gyors támadóhajójuk. Rakomány, vagy gyorsaság; vagy egyik vagy másik. Az ott mindkettőt próbálja, úgyhogy valószínű az sem nagy siker egyikben sem. Nem tudom elképzelni miért lehet még használatban, hacsak nem fáradtak vele, hogy feltörjék hulladéknak…" Megkocogtatta a rajzot. „Bányászat. Ebből kéne merítenünk. A bányászok tudják mennyi levegőre van szükségünk, és mekkora súlyt képes egy idomár megmozgatni. Azokkal a számokkal – igen. Meg tudjuk csinálni. Várj, van itt valahol néhány tekercs…"

Hakoda talált egy foltnyi falat, aminek nem volt valami nekitámasztva vagy lógott róla valami, és hátradőlt, hogy nézze Ji-t tudást levadászni. Amúgy is akart némi időt gondolkodni.

_Miben töri a fejét Zuko?_

A fiatalember a Tűz Úr fia volt, mikor mindent elmondtak. _Valamire_ készülnie kellett.

Amiért is játszotta torkig a dühös Vízi Törzsi barbárt. A tűzidomárok soha nem tekintettek túl rajta.

…Hát. Szinte soha.

Nem volt teljesen tettetés. Semmit sem szeretett volna jobban, mint rajtaütni azon a szikra-vető nemesi arrogancián és hidegen kiteríteni egy igloo mögött. Lehetőleg egy téli éjszaka közepén. Elég rossz, hogy megkötötte Katarát a tüzével. De az a levél-!

_Majdnem megölte a lányomat. Egy darab_ papírral.

Ha Zuko képes volt erre csak tintával és szavakkal, Hakoda nem akarta tudni mire képes menni fegyveres emberekkel. És egy hajóval. És egy öböllel, ami tulajdonképpen egy vulkán volt, ahol maga a víz _égett tűzben_.

…És Batonak igaza volt. Egy idióta volt. Szurkálni egy ifjonc túlfűtött egóját talán mókás volt, és még szükséges is. De víz felett találkozni Zuko-val, ahol a tűz már égett? Látták már korábban olajat használni.

_Nem a legfényesebb napod_, ismerte be Hakoda. _Állandóan egy tűzidomárt látsz. Mikor úgy tűnik, az _ő_ fejében, ő egy harcos._

Ezt nehéz volt felfogni. A törzs vénei akik vízidomárokat vitattak meg vele míg felnőtt, és különösen Kanna, mindig is azt a benyomást tették rá, hogy az idomárok sosem használtak acélt. A szellemek erővel ajándékozták meg őket, és bármely alacsonyabb rendű fegyver sértés volna a szemükben.

Szemlátomást, sem Zuko-nak, sem Langxuénak nem volt Kanna az életében.

_És láttuk ez hová vezette a Tűz Népét, nemde?_

Vezette őket, és az úgynevezett uralkodói családjukat. _Miért_ volt Langxue meggyőződve, hogy Zuko-ra volt szükségük, hogy kezelje a kísérteteket? Irohról, Hakoda el tudta hinni, hogy kezelhet szellemeket. A törzs vénei mindig legközelebb voltak a szellemvilághoz. De egy fiatal ember alig idősebb, mint a fia? Nem valószínű. Langxue nem tudhatta miről beszél…

_De azok a szemek._

Látta őket néhány vénen, mikor még sokkal fiatalabb ember volt. Ősi, távoli szemek. Szemek amik ott jártak, ahol egy embernek sem szabadott volna járnia, és látták amit egy élő embernek sem szabadott volna látnia.

Ősi szemek, az a fagyasztó csíknyi fehér haj a sötétben… Langxue szellem-érintett volt. Tudta, Bato is tudta, az egész _flotta_ tudta.

És valószínű ezért nem vitatkozott vele Bato olyan hevesen amiért egyedül indult útnak. Bátrabb ember kell mindenkinél, hogy egy szellem-érintette idomárral járjon…

És a Tűz Népe csapatok szemlátomást pontosan ezt tették. Megőrültek?

_Shirong azt mondta a vulkán_ szelleme _ismerte el Zuko-t itt nagyúrnak_.

Igaz lehet ez? És ha igen – mit jelentett ez a népének?

„Igen. Meg tudjuk csinálni," szólt hirtelen Ji. „Az egyedüli probléma az elég mennyiségű fém lesz, most, hogy a Tűz Népe többé nem lát el minket." Szünetet tartott egy pillanatra, szakállas arca fanyar, csendes mosolyra görbült. „Hát, talán még most is ellátnak. Azok a szörnyű tankok kell, hogy jók legyenek _valami_ jóra."

Más körülmények közt, Hakoda egyet értett volna vele. Maga ellen fordítani az ellenséged fegyvereit? Csak illő volt.

De ha Langxue _tényleg_ szellem-érintett volt…

„Lehet némi probléma azon tankok némelyikével."

* * *

Saoluan elnyomta a késztetést, hogy keresztüllopakodjon a kő udvar-sikló leszállóhelyen. Kihúzta magát és hetykén Langxue mellé sétált. Mintha nem bámultak volna ki egy a semmi csak levegő és felhők öblébe. „Wow. Ez aztán sokáig tart lefelé."

„Jah," felelte kistestvére szórakozottan. Kitartott, lelapított karral, hogy érezze a meleg levegőt felszállni a kő felett. „Öhm. Azt hiszem La rossz személyt választott."

„Mi? Úgy érted nem élsz halsz, hogy levesd magad az oldalról semmi egyébbel csak egy kis bambusszal és ruhával ami fönntartson?" évődött vele Saoluan.

„_Nem_."

Aucs. Hát, ez egyértelmű volt. „Hé, első dolgot előre, igaz?" Könnyedén tartotta hangját, kinyújtva kezét, hogy megmarkoljon egy keskeny vállat. „Ők már repülnek. Csak találnod kell valakit, akit megtanítasz idomítani. Hadd kezeljék ők a levegőben lecsapás részt."

„De nekem kéne csinálnom!"

Saoluan meghallotta a fém-a-kövön hangját valakinek, aki egy kocsival tartott feléjük, de még nem voltak hallótávolságban. „Ezt mondta? Komolyan. Ezt? Lehet, hogy van levegőd, de te _víz_ vagy. Légidomárokat tanítani, ha találunk egyáltalán néhányat – rengeteg munka lesz. Nem taníthatsz valakinek kardforgatást, ha aggódsz amiatt, hogy megvágod magad. Miért kéne repülést tanítanod?"

„_Nem_ félek a repüléstől!"

„Komolyan?" szólt közbe egy vidám fiatal hang, közeledő kerekek zörgésén felül. „Katara félt első alkalommal, és ő már Appán repült hónapok óta."

Saoluan odanézett; pislogott, és kissé lejjebb nézett. „Teo, igaz?"

Közelebb kerekezve hozzájuk székét, a fiú elsomolyodott egy kicsit. „Mi árulta el?"

„A fülek," felelte Saoluan ál-komolysággal. „Apádéi kissé jobban meg vannak perzselődve, de egyeznek."

Teo felkacagott, megállítva kerekeit. „Kyoshi Szigetén mindenki olyan, mint te?"

„Az egész sziget ellebegne, ha olyanok lennénk," mormolta Langxue.

„Azt már csináltuk egyszer," mondta Saoluan vidáman. „Hé! Lehet, hogy ezért utál minket még mindig Chin Falva. Kyoshi nem csak hogy szétrúgta Chin seggét; tökrészegen tette!"

Mindkét fiú rámeredt, döbbenten. „Tudod, ha Oyaji hallotta volna ezt mondanod," nyögte ki Langxue, „_mindkettőnket_ kidobott volna a szigetről. Csónak vagy sem." Szünetet tartott. „Más részről… öcsém, ez sokmindent megmagyarázna."

„Úgy gondolod egy _Avatár_ lerészegedne?" kapkodott levegő után Teo.

„Persze. Miért ne?" vont vállat Saoluan. „Emberek, igaz? Kyoshi látta miféle felégetett falvakat hagyott maga után Chin. Ki _ne_ itta volna le magát?"

Teo csak bámult rá. Dobolt ujjaival az egyik kereken, hirtelen elgondolkozva. „Nem hallunk sokat Chin-ről, a Hódítóról idefenn." Habozott, szándékosan. „De rengeteget a Tűz Népéről."

„Láttuk a tankokat," bólintott Langxue.

Teo állkapcsa összeszorult, makacsan. „Újból megtehetjük."

„Nem látom miért akarnátok," szólt Saoluan nemtörődömen. „Zuko-nak nincsenek tankjai." A legjobb _Kyoshi Harcos vagyok és el tudom verni a csenevész kis seggedet_ pillantását vetette rá. „Ti nem olvastátok az egyezményt, amit Zuko felküldött ide? A Föld Király neki adta SárkánySzárnyak-ot, hogy ne legyen több ide tartó tank. Vagy egyéb probléma."

„Egyéb probléma?" kérdezte Teo óvatosan. „Úgy érted, mint az a füst sárkány, amit láttunk?"

„Asagitatsu a megoldás része lesz, nem a problémáé," szólt Langxue magabiztosan. „De ami után ment… jah. _Az_ a másik probléma."

„Úgy érted a másik Tűz Népe katonák?" csapott le Teo. „Mindenki látta a páncélt! És ti hagytátok, hogy az az izé lángra lobbantsa őket?"

Saoluan felborzolódott, készen, hogy beszóljon ennek a hálátlan kis kölyöknek-

„Túl magasan voltatok," szólt Langxue; a tény halk kijelentésével. „Nem láthattátok. Már halottak voltak."

Teo intett egyet kezével, hogy elsöpörje a vitát; Saoluan hunyorított, ahogy a szél hirtelen port fújt a szemeibe. „Bármi, ami úgy ég _már_ halott. Jah, tudom, láttam mi történik természetes gázzal-„

„Nem." Langxue hangja higgadt volt. Megbizsergette a szőrt a nyakán. „_Már halottak_ voltak. _Megfúlt emberek_ támadtak meg minket. Testek, az Észak Inváziójából. Egy olyan szellem által irányítva, ami _mindannyiunkat_ holtan akar. Beleértve titeket is."

Teo a fejét rázta. „Az nem lehetséges. A halott halott. Persze, az Avatár erős idomár. De a szellemek nem igazán avatkoznak be az életünkbe."

Langxue felvonta szemöldökét.

„…Te _komoly_ vagy."

„Bárcsak ne lenne," borzongott meg Saoluan. „Felszabdaltál már valaha valamit, ami még mindig megpróbált megölni? A szellemek valódiak. És néhányuk nagyon, nagyon rossz hírt jelent."

Teo rájuk nézett, tágra nyílt szemekkel. Lehajtotta fejét, ajka fogai közé szorítva, ahogy keze egy kereket markolászott.

Súlyát egyik lábáról a másikra váltogatva, Saoluan várt.

„Gyertek," mondta végül Teo. „Van valaki, akivel beszélnetek kell."

Ami rámpák megmászásához vezetett, ki és bemenethez elfalazott területeken, és végre befordulva egy hosszú, barátságos terembe, ami el lett foglalva, mint tömeges konyha, teli zörgő fazekakkal, mosogatókban csörömpölő tálakkal, és több buzgón kisegítő gyerekkel, mint Saoluan valaha is látott egy helyen. Már érezte is a rizsük fővését.

„Changchang Néni," kiáltott Teo át a tumultuson és szappanos víz fröccsenésén. „Nénike, beszélniük kell veled."

„Dobd bele a halmaradékot és páfrány-darabokat," irányította egy nehézcsontú matróna sötétzöldben az egyik lányt, aki egy bugyborékoló üstöt felügyelt. „Egy kis rizs messzire viszi őket, gyermekem. Teo." Felpillantott. „Tudom, hogy jobban tudod, annál, semmint tüzek és forró víz mellé gabalyodj, szóval…?"

„Ez fontos."

„Képzelem." Megtörölve kezeit egy törülközőben, Changchang megveregette egy apró mosogató fejét. Feléjük vette útját, és el jobbra az ajtónyílástól, el a koncentráló szakácsok útjából. „Na már most. Van egy problémád, amit apád nem tud megoldani egy csigával és némi zseniséggel?"

Teo mocorgott a székében, szemmel láthatólag kényelmetlenül. „Azt mondják problémánk van a szellemekkel."

„Csakugyan, mármost." Changchang Langxuéra fókuszált. Tartotta tekintetét egy hosszú lélegzetig, és sóhajtott. „Oh, gyermek. Mit képzeltek? Túl fiatal vagy ehhez. Még az én Changpu Dédim is idősebb volt, mikor a föld elkezdett suttogni neki… gyere ide."

Nagyot nyelve, Langxue hagyta, hogy átölelje, szorosan összeszorított szemekkel. „Meg tudom csinálni. _Muszáj_."

„Tudom. Tudom, gyermek." Changchang megveregette a hátát. „De ne felejtsd el, hogy mi többiek segíthetünk. Dédi szellem-érintett volt, messze azelőtt, hogy ezek az ifjoncok megszülettek volna. Talán nem tudunk harcolni azzal, amit nem látunk. De _neked_ aztán tudunk segíteni, hogy szétrúgd a szánalmas seggét."

„Nénike?" nyikkanta Teo.

„Ismertél valakit, aki szellem-érintett volt?" csapott le Saoluan. Nem _érzem magam féltékenynek. Én vagyok a nővérkéje. Jól jönne neki egy Nénike._

„Tudta, hogy jön az árvíz," mondta Changchang szilárdan. „Nem elég korán. De néhányunknak sikerült." Elengedte. „Szóval. Mondd el egy öreg Nénikének mi olyan rossz, hogy a Nagy Szellemek ide vetettek valami gyereket Kyoshi Szigetéről egészen a világ tetejére?"

Langxue nyelt egyet, és megdörgölte szemeit. „Több, mint ezer évvel ezelőtt kezdődött…"


End file.
